Proyecto Iluminati
by TheZoe611
Summary: Semanas después de la derrota de Quartzmon, el Digiquartz no solo ha regresado, sino que en él ahora existen unas criaturas llamadas Kopierer que se alimentan de las evoluciones de los digimon. El Xros Heart tendrá que detenerlos, junto a Jäger, una organización de digimon liderada por una humana que está dispuesta a todo para detener a estos monstruos [ShoutxOc] [y un pocoTagixOc]
1. Chapter 1

_La Digimon Encapuchada._

_El Terrible Kopierer_

En una habitación dormía tranquilamente un joven de 13 años, de pelo castaño, pero con un extraño mechón rojo, al lado de su almohada se encontraba un objeto color rojo oscuro, donde de repente empezó a brillar una luz en la pantalla verde.

-_Oye, Tagiru_\- llamo Gumdramon desde el interior del xros loader a su compañero humano, quien seguía durmiendo.

-Cazar…digimon…vamos…Gumdramon…-murmuro el joven.

"Pero si será…acaso no ha visto la hora que es…por mi lo dejo dormir…pero no quiero andar discutiendo con el"-pensó el dragón morado.

-_¡TAGIRU, DESPIERTA DORMILON!_\- grito el dragón, provocando que su compañero pegara un salto del susto, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de cabeza de la cama.

-¡¿Qué, pero qué?!- murmuro asustado el joven viendo de un lado a otro sobándose la cabeza.

-_Al fin despertaste, ya pensaba en tirarte un balde de agua_\- dijo satisfecho el dragón, llamando la atención de su amigo, quien miro molesto el aparato donde estaba Gumdramon, lo tomo y empezó a quejarse.

-Como se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera, ¿y qué significa eso de tirarme agua?-

-_Era el plan B-_dijo Gumdramon.

-Serás…-se molesto el joven

-_Por cierto… ¿viste la hora que es?_\- lo interrumpió en tono burlón el digimon.

El joven vio su reloj de pared y sintió que se le caía el mundo encima "07:41"

-¡¿COMO PUEDE SER ESA LA HORA?! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE-exclamo desesperado el joven, caminando de un lugar a otro por la habitación poniéndose la ropa, sin darse cuenta que del interior de su xros loader salían unas risas por parte de su compañero.

-Al fin de dignaste a bajar, ¿has visto por casualidad la hora?- le pregunto molesta la mamá del joven cuando este bajo a tomar desayuno.

Tagiru llevaba su polera favorita debajo de una chaqueta manga corta medio abierta color azul claro, traía puesto una pequeña bufanda amarrilla, muñequeras con estrellas, unos shorts celeste oscuro, medias grises, zapatillas azules con marcas naranjas, y sus preciados googles verdes que cuidaba como oro desde que su mejor amigo se los regalo.

-No es mi culpa mamá- se defendió el niño agarrando unas tostadas de la mesa y corriendo a la puerta de salida- nos vemos más tarde- se despidió.

-¿Te vas sin tú bolso?- pregunto la madre, quien tenía el bolso rojo de su hijo en la mano.

-¡Ah! Gracias mamá- recibió el bolso de su madre, se despidió y se fue.

Tagiru iba corriendo a la escuela, mientras que de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón donde tenía guardado su xros loader se seguía escuchando la risa burlona de su compañero.

-_Casi se te queda tu bolso…habría sido divertido verte llegar justo a clases sin el…-_dijo entre risas Gumdramon.

-No es mi culpa-se quejo molesto el chico- ayer estuvimos un buen rato buscando digimon para cazar.

-_Ahora que lo mencionas…-_murmuro serio Gumdramon- _¿No crees que ya tenemos a todos los digimon que estaban en tu ciudad? Mira que hace un bueeeeen tiempo que no vemos a ninguno_

-No, no lo creo- dijo el joven con su entusiasmo de siempre- Ya has escuchado lo que dice Shoutmon, pueden haber digimon bien escondidos por donde sea.

-_Ah…bueno…-_murmuro el dragón. Gumdramon pensaba que si el Rey decía eso, era por algo.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el regreso de Gumdramon y los otros al mundo humano, a diferencia de ellos, Shoutmon, el Rey del Digimundo, no se podía quedar siempre junto a su compañero, Kudou Taiki, pues tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de rey. Pero hacia tres días que había vuelto después de esas semanas de ausencia, lo que ponía nervioso a Gumdramon, pues aun le tenía un poquito de miedo cuando se enojaba el rey con él cuando metía la pata.

-_¿Pero entonces donde se esconderían esos digimon si ya no existe el digiquartz?- _se pregunto en voz alta el dragón.

-No lo sé…pero eso lo hace más emocionante aún- dijo contentísimo el joven.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el joven llego a su escuela (Parece que no ha tocado el timbre) corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar a su sala antes que tocara el timbre (¡Estoy a tiempo!), llego a su sala, abrió la puerta y grito con triunfo:

-¡HE LLEGADO A TIEMPO!-grito alegre, luego se dio cuenta que lo miraban y se fijo que todos sus compañeros estaban en sus puestos y el profesor estaba al frente con una alumna que Tagiru no conocía, pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba haciendo el ridículo…otra vez…

-No creo que llegar a las 8:19 sea llegar a tiempo, Tagiru-kun- dijo en un tono comprensivo el profesor mientras que la clase se reía por la nueva metida de pata de su compañero, quien se ponía rojo de vergüenza. La única que no se reía era la chica nueva, quien no mostraba el más mínimo interés en lo que sucedía.

Fue ahí que Tagiru se fijo en ella. Una chica de pelo hasta los hombros color café oscuro con lentes color rojo metalizado, ojos café oscuro, usaba una polera manga larga y con cuello color naranja fuerte, una chaqueta pequeña con capucha sin mangas color plomo claro, guantes de bicicleta negros, pantalones verde oscuro, zapatillas rojas y llevaba una mochila triangular color rojo y negro.

-¿Eh…quien eres?- le pregunto Tagiru.

La niña lo miro por primera vez, y el joven se dio cuenta que ella se fijo por un momento en sus googles, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Eso era lo que nos iba a explicar el profesor-le informo su amigo Amano Yuu desde su banco, quien llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con bordes amarrillos, pantalones grises y zapatos grises con franjas verdes.

-Hasta que hiciste tu gran entrada- murmuro divertida Mami

-¡Oye!- se molesto Tagiru

-Cálmense niños- les pidió el profesor- Tagiru-kun, por favor ve a tu asiento, en silencio.

Tagiru se fue resignado y molesto al ver la cara de burla de Mami. La niña nueva en cambio, no mostro ninguna sonrisa por lo que pasaba, ni siquiera parecía molestarle estar frente a gente nueva, eso inquieto un poco a Yuu.

-Bien niños, como les decía, ha llegado una nueva compañera al curso- Se dirigió a la niña- Saluda a tus compañeros.

Todos creían que ella no se atrevería a hablar, porque la veían callada, y pensaban que era muy tímida, pero…

-Mi nombre es Samanta Wolf, soy alemana, tengo 13 años y espero no molestar a nadie del curso - dijo con voz fuerte y clara, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hablar con tanta gente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la "supuesta timidez" que creían que tenia la nueva compañera, solo algunos (entre ellos Yuu) se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo la niña.

-¿Eres alemana?- le pregunto Kiichi, el amante de los trenes.

-Si-contesto secamente.

-¡Genial!- dijo un compañero.

-Vaya, habla japonés como si nada- murmuro otro, algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué viajaste a Japón?- pregunto una de las amigas de Mami

-Transfirieron a mi tío a esta ciudad, es científico- agrego con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

-¿Tú tío?- se extraño Tagiru, sin darse cuenta del poco tacto que tenia- ¿por qué tu tío? ¿No será tu papá?

-¡Tagiru, cierra la boca!- dijeron Mami y algunos otros.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años, por eso vivo con mi tío, es mi único pariente – dijo la niña con el mismo tono.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Ah…yo…-balbuceo Tagiru. Se sentía nervioso porque sabía que lo que dijo fue otra metida de pata y que sus compañeros le lanzaban miradas molestas.

-¿Alguien más quiere preguntarle algo a nuestra nueva compañera?- pregunto el profesor para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Yo si- dijo uno de los niños molestosos, eso le dio mala espina a Yuu- ¿acaso no tienes otra cara que mostrarnos, o eso es una máscara silenciosa?- el comentario hizo que su grupo de amigos se rieran como tontos.

-¡Oye!- saltaron al mismo tiempo Yuu y Tagiru, en cambio Samanta suspiro y comento.

-Prefiero llevar esta mascara silenciosa que esa cara de payaso natural que llevas para todos lados- dijo en tono tranquilo, provocando la risa del resto del curso (el profesor intento parecer imparcial y no reírse) lo que hizo que el niño quedara rojo como tomate.

-Ruto-kun, espero que no vuelvas a molestar a tu nueva compañera- lo regaño el profesor, dirigiéndose a su nueva alumna- Puedes sentarte donde quieras, hay algunos asientos vacíos.

Samanta asintió, y se sentó sola en la fila de la ventana.

Tagiru se había dado cuenta de algo, existía alguien más serio que Aonuma Kiriha, ya que al menos él hablaba, en cambio Samanta lo único que hacía era escribir y ver por la ventana. Algunos de sus compañeros, con la intención de hacerse amigos de ella fueron a conversar con ella, pero sin resultado, ya que respondía a sus preguntas de una manera que decía que quería que la dejaran tranquila. Así fue toda la mañana. Cuando toco la hora de la comida Samanta saco de su mochila una bolsa amarrilla y se iba del salón hasta que Mami decidió hablar con ella.

-Espera- le dijo, Samanta paro, se volteo y la miro con cara inexpresiva- ¿No quieres comer con nosotras? Sera divertido ya lo veras.

-No gracias- respondió dispuesta a irse pero Yuu se puso frente a ella.

-No es bueno aislarse, ¿porque no comes con todos? A si nos conoceremos mejor- le sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Ah…Yuu-sama, siempre tan bueno y amable- suspiraron el grupo fan del chico, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso, y como siempre, molestaba a Tagiru.

-No gracias- respondió y se fue, dejando a Yuu y al grupo de fan del chico completamente sorprendidas.

-¿Ella…ella ha rechazado la invitación de Yuu-sama así como así?- dijo una de las chicas como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Ja Ja, sabia que algún día alguien te tenía que rechazar- se burlo Tagiru con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mami le dio un pisotón haciendo que el chico se agarrara el pie adolorido

-No te burles de Yuu-sama-

-¡Y dale con llamarlo con "sama"! ¿Cuál es tu manía de hablarle así?- pregunto el chico adolorido.

-También me pregunto lo mismo, pero no es para ponerse a pelear- dijo una voz desde la puerta, se dieron vuelta y vieron al líder del Xros Heart sonriéndoles. Taiki llevaba una polera celeste cortada diagonalmente con blanco y el resto rojo, tenía el símbolo del Xros Heart en esa parte de color amarrillo, tenia guantes blancos, llevaba shorts azules, medias blancas y zapatos rojos.

-¡Taiki-san!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuu y Tagiru.

-Hola, ¿quien era la niña que salió de la sala? No la ubico- pregunto Taiki, acercándose a sus amigos.

-Es una nueva compañera, se llama Samanta Wolf- informo Mami.

-¿Samanta Wolf? No será Wolf Samanta- se extraño Taiki.

-Es alemana- explico Yuu, a lo que Taiki dijo un Oh de sorpresa.

-Pero es más seria que Kiriha-san- murmuro Tagiru, a lo que Taiki rio.

-No lo creo, debe ser tímida. Que les parece si la invitamos a un partido de básquetbol- sugirió Taiki, a lo que sus amigos asintieron contentos.

_**Después de clases**_

-¡Samanta-san!- llamo Yuu corriendo por la calle junto a Tagiru, acercándose a ella- ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

-… Si- dijo.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a un partido dos contra dos?- le sugirió Tagiru, acercándose.

-¿El otro jugador seria el chico del otro curso con el que se juntan? – pregunto

-Si, Taiki-san- dijo contento Tagiru.

-Pues…-la niña iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Tagiru, Yuu!- Taiki se acerco corriendo a los tres jóvenes -Hola, no me había presentado antes, soy Kudou Taiki- saludo el joven a Samanta.

-Samanta Wolf- respondió ella y dirigiéndose a Yuu y Tagiru- Quizás…un partido corto- les dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, a lo cual Tagiru se alegro muchísimo.

Ya en la cancha y dejado las mochilas en las bancas decidieron empezar el partido.

-¿Quién con quien?-pregunto Yuu.

-¿Con quién te gustaría jugar, Samanta?- le pregunto Taiki.

-Me da lo mismo-

-Ya…veo-contesto algo incomodo Taiki.

-¿Qué tal Taiki-san y yo, y Yuu con Samanta?- dijo Tagiru.

-Me parece bien, ¿te molesta, Samanta-san?-pregunto Yuu.

-Me da lo mismo-

A los tres amigos les cayó una gota en la cabeza, querían ser amigos de Samanta porque la veían demasiado sola, pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían.

Samanta era buena en ese deporte, como siempre la veía sentada, Tagiru pensaba que era algo lenta, pero se equivoco, la niña lo pasaba con facilidad y siempre le daba un pase a Yuu para que encestara, hasta Taiki tenía complicaciones con marcarla, y eso que era entre los tres el mejor en ese deporte.

Al final el marcador era 17-21 a favor de Yuu y Samanta

-Buen juego- dijo Yuu queriendo chocar palmas con Samanta, pero ella se fue a las bancas a recoger sus cosas.

-¿No quieres quedarte a otro juego?- pregunto Taiki.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- y sin más se fue.

-_Tagiru, te dieron una paliza_\- dijo Gumdramon saliendo del xros loader.

-No es gracioso- dijo molesto el joven, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

Shoutmon y Damemon también salieron de sus respectivos xros loader.

-Esa niña se ve triste-dame- opino Damemon.

-Me recuerda…un poco a Kiriha- murmuro Shoutmon sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde se fue Samanta.

-A mi igual…Pero como dice Damemon parece estar siempre triste, y yo…yo- empezó a decir Taiki.

-No puedes darle la espalda- repitieron todos haciendo que Taiki se sonrojara un poco.

-Pues no veo porque se comporta de esa manera con nosotros- murmuro Tagiru-

-Oye Tagiru, ella es nueva y sería difícil juntarse con otros siendo de otro país. Además que hoy es solo su primer día- le dijo en tono de reproche Taiki.

-¿Eh?...Si…si lo sé…- se intento disculpar Tagiru.

-Solo estás molesto porque te gano una chica- le comento Yuu.

-Eso no es bueno-dame- agrego divertido Damemon.

-Opino lo mismo- se rio Gumdramon

-Tú…-molesto Tagiru, le dio un coscorrón a su compañero- ¿Por qué siempre estás en contra mía?

-¡Ay! Eso dolió- el dragón le pego en el pie a su compañero con su cola/martillo, quien adolorido empezó a saltar sobándose su pie.

Los dos amigos empezaron a tirarse las mechas como siempre lo hacían cuando se enojaban.

-Me pregunto… ¿Se sentirá así porque es de otro país?- señalo Yuu, ignorando a sus amigos.

-Tal vez sea eso- opino Taiki con una sonrisa, también ignorando al dúo que peleaba- Pero espero que no esté así por mucho tiempo-agrego preocupado.

Damemon y Shoutmon escuchaban la conversación de sus amigos meditando un poco (Tagiru y Gumdramon seguían discutiendo)

-Sigo diciendo que es como Kiriha- murmuro Shoutmon.

-Es verdad- dijo Taiki dirigiéndose a su compañero- es por eso que no puedo darle la espalda.

Shoutmon al oír ese comentario esbozo una tranquila sonrisa.

-No has cambiado en nada-

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo- Taiki se sentó para estar más cerca de su amigo- pero realmente has madurado bastante, Shoutmon-le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual su amigo correspondió.

-Es cierto, Shoutmon ya no hace payasadas como antes- opino Yuu- es tan diferente a ese tiempo.

-Ser Rey debe ser un cargo difícil-dame- dijo Damemon

-No tanto como crees, especialmente ahora que son tiempos de paz, si no, no habría tenido tiempo para visitarlos- menciono Shoutmon, dándose un poquito de importancia.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que Tagiru y Gumdramon habían dejado de pelear, y los miraban un poco curiosos.

-¿El Rey haciendo payasadas?- pregunto Gumdramon a Tagiru totalmente sorprendido- No me lo creo, apenas el Rey sonríe y nunca lo he visto haciendo algún tipo de broma-

-Opino lo mismo, tal vez ahora quiera hacerle competencia a Samanta con quien es más gruñón- le comento Tagiru a su amigo a lo cual ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Quién hará competencia con quien?- les pregunto Shoutmon tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Eh…no…nosotros…-empezaron a balbucear, temerosos de la mirada que les lanzaba Shoutmon.

-Ustedes dos no han cambiado en lo absoluto- los regaño el Rey- Gumdramon, esperaba que fueras un poco más responsable desde el incidente de Quartzmon, pero veo que sigues igual.

Gumdramon se quedo sin palabras ante eso.

-Bueno Shoutmon, no es para ponerse así- interfirió Taiki- Se un poco más comprensivo.

El digimon rojo solo miro para otro lado molesto, a lo cual su compañero suspiro.

Tagiru iba a defender a Gumdramon, hasta que vio una silueta extraña cerca de la salida de la cancha, se fijo bien que esa figura los veía desde ahí, era un…

-Oigan…-dijo en un susurro Tagiru- miren quien está viendo desde la salida.

Todos miraron, la figura se fue cuando la vieron.

-¡¿Pero si no es…?!-dijo Yuu.

-¡Sí! ¡Un digimon!-Grito de triunfo Tagiru, se dirigió a Gumdramon- ¡Vamos a cazarlo!

-¡Sí!- dijo con entusiasmo, y se fueron corriendo a por el digimon seguidos de sus amigos.

Se podía ver que el digimon tenía una capa con capucha que lo cubría, piel naranja y era un poquito más bajo que Shoutmon. Pero Tagiru sabía que habían pillado al digimon completamente desprevenido, porque se veía que estaba nervioso mientras corría.

-Tagiru ¿Qué hacemos? Es muy rápido- pregunto Gumdramon, ya que al objetivo lo estaban perdiendo de vista.

-Vuela hacia él, agárralo con tu cola y tráelo a la cancha para poder cazarlo- le dijo Tagiru, regresando con los demás a la cancha.

\- ¡Bien!

Gumdramon emprendió vuelo y así alcanzo mayor velocidad llegando rápidamente a donde estaba el digimon. El dragón estiro su cola y atrapo al digimon.

-¡Te tengo!

Gumdramon se lo llevo con facilidad a la cancha aunque puso mucha resistencia.

-Fue muy fácil-murmuro Tagiru cuando Gumdramon llego con el digimon, quien seguía intentando zafarse de él.

-Tal vez sea porque somos muy buenos- respondió Gumdramon colocando al digimon en el suelo.

-No creo- murmuraron Damemon y Yuu.

De repente el cuerpo del digimon se encendió, provocando que Gumdramon lo soltara.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! –dijo asustado Gumdramon.

El digimon en llamas se dirigió a él y le dio una patada que hizo que el dragón se quemara mucho y chocara contra una de las rejas.

-¡Gumdramon!- se sorprendió Tagiru. Su compañero tenía algo quemado el pecho, no sabía si podía moverse bien por eso.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Yuu cuando el digimon en fuego le iba a dar un puñetazo al dragón. Este cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

No lo sintió, abrió los ojos y vio a Shoutmon frente a él deteniendo el puño con su mano.

-¡Re…Rey!- se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-No debes bajar la guardia en un combate, aunque tu contrincante este atado- le informo Shoutmon.

El digimon en llamas dio un salto para alejarse y prepararse para pelear con Shoutmon.

-¡Gumdramon, ¿estás bien?!- Tagiru se acerco a su amigo, el cual solo asintió. No lo podía creer, aun era lo suficientemente débil para ser protegido por el Rey.

-Shoutmon, no es un digimon ordinario- informo Taiki

-No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de él-contesto Shoutmon. Dirigiéndose a Damemon- No necesito ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Yuu.

-Sí- contesto el dragón rojo sacando su micrófono.

El digimon dejo de desprender fuego, por lo que se pudo ver que también tenía un cinturón cruzado en el pecho color negro, con cuatro paquetitos del mismo color, llevaba unos guantes negros y debajo de ellos unas vendas. No se podía ver nada debajo de la capucha. El digimon apretó uno de los paquetes, y de él salió un enorme martillo.

-¡So…sorprendente!- se entusiasmó Tagiru con estrellas en los ojos y echando un poco de humo de la nariz.

Shoutmon se sorprendió también, y pensó que los otros tres paquetes podrían contener otras armas, así que tendría que ir con cuidado.

El digimon encapuchado corrió en dirección a Shoutmon para atacarlo con el martillo, quien se protegió con su micrófono. Estuvieron un rato chocando sus armas, hasta que Shoutmon obligo a saltar al digimon intentando golpearlo en las piernas.

-_¡Soul Crusher!_\- el ataque llego en el blanco al digimon, quien en el aire no lo podía esquivar.

El digimon cayó echando un poco de humo.

-¡Ahora, Shoutmon!- dijo Taiki.

-¡Ok!- respondió su amigo-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_

Shoutmon golpeo varias veces al digimon, el cual no pudo hacer nada.

Después de tantos golpes el digimon quedo exhausto en el suelo.

-¿Estará inconsciente?- pregunto Gumdramon, acercándose a Shoutmon.

-No lo sé…-Shoutmon miro un poco a Gumdramon-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Pues claro Rey! Solo me chamusco un poco- informo un poco apenado.

-¡Esta levantándose!- dijo Tagiru, y era cierto, el digimon de a poco se levantaba- ¡Ahora es nuestro turno, Gumdramon!

-¡Sí!- dijo el dragón acercándose al digimon, listo para luchar.

-¡Tiempo fuera!- se escucho una voz de chica de debajo de la capucha.

Todos quedaron en blanco.

El digimon se quito la capucha y se pudo apreciar quien era. Era una V-mon con un casco plomo con orificios para las oreja, el casco no cubría su boca blanca y se podían ver sus hermosos ojos rojo oscuro con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eso realmente me dolió- dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-Un…un minuto… ¿eres…eres una chica?- murmuro Gumdramon, totalmente perplejo.

-Si lo soy- dijo sobándose un ojo.

Shoutmon se quedo en blanco. Había golpeado a una chica.

-No sabía que en Japón los digimon se saludaran de esa manera- dijo la digimon.

-Creí…creíamos que eras un chico…- musito Tagiru, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Te refieres a la capucha?-pregunto la chica a lo cual Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Gumdramon y Damemon asintieron todavía perplejos- La Jefa me dice que si salgo a pasear fuera del xros loader debo ponérmela por seguridad.

-¡¿Jefa?! , ¡¿Tienes un compañero humano?!-se sorprendió más Yuu.

-Sí, ¿está mal?- pregunto curiosa, sentándose y sobándose la rodilla, uno de los puntos donde Shoutmon la golpeo.

-No, en lo absoluto- dijo Taiki perplejo.

-¡Ay, perdónanos! ¡Pensamos que eras un digimon salvaje, y como hace tiempo no nos habíamos encontrado con uno, nos emocionamos un poco!- se disculpo agachándose Tagiru.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a los golpes- dijo y de su mano con la que se sobaba su rodilla apareció un círculo verde.

-¿Tienes poderes de curación?- se sorprendió Taiki, a lo cual la digimon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Tagiru vio que la digimon parecía un peluche que daban ganas de abrazarla, en especial por los ojos.

-Pareces un peluche- murmuro Tagiru sorprendiendo un poco a la digimon. En ese momento Gumdramon lo piso- ¡Ay! ¿A qué vino eso?

-No…no la molestes- dijo Gumdramon, algo rojo, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, antes la Jefa me decía eso- dijo alegre la digimon, revisando si su rodilla estaba completamente curada.

-Eh…ya veo…-dijo Tagiru.

-Disculpa… ¿Pero quién eres?- pregunto Yuu.

-Me llamo Kokoromon- dijo con una sonrisa,

-Mi nombre es Akashi Tagiru, y él es Gumdramon- Se presento Tagiru, a lo que su compañero sonrió tímidamente.

-Me llamo Amano Yuu, y mi compañero es Damemon-Continuo Yuu y Damemon dijo "dame" como saludo.

-Soy Kudou Taiki, un gusto, y él es Shoutmon, mi compañero y amigo- termino Taiki, quien miro a Shoutmon esperando a que la saludara, pero el digimon miraba para otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Es tímido- murmuro Kokoromon.

Shoutmon sintió como si le cayera una roca en la cabeza ¿Él tímido? Taiki rio por lo bajo por eso.

-… Esta atardeciendo- murmuro Kokoromon mirando el cielo, y soltó un suspiro- La Jefa se molestara por verme tan lastimada.

-Lo…lo siento…es mi culpa…- se disculpo Gumdramon, quien seguía rojo.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió- Y perdón por chamuscarte, pero me asuste y perdí los estribos.

-No se preocupe Kokoromon-sama, que estoy bien- dijo apresuradamente el dragón.

-¿Ko…koromon…sama…?- se sorprendió la digimon

-¿Kokoromon-sama?-pregunto Tagiru mirando a su compañero.

-Le…le debo mis respetos por haberla tratado mal- murmuro Gumdramon.

-Eh…-dijo Shoutmon mirando a Gumdramon el cual enrojeció más-… aquí me huele a gato encerrado.

-¡Rey! ¡También usted debería disculparse!- dijo Gumdramon muy nervioso.

-¿Ah?- dijo Shoutmon molesto acercándose a Gumdramon, quien retrocedió- No ha llegado el día en que me vengas a dar órdenes, no te olvides de quien soy.

-No…no lo…no lo he olvidado…-tartamudeo Gumdramon.

-¿Rey? ¿Rey de qué eres tú?- pregunto Kokoromon, quien estaba al lado de los dos dragones sorprendiéndolos, ya había guardado su martillo.

-¿…Eh…?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dragones.

-¿No sabes…quién es él?- pregunto perplejo Taiki. A lo cual ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿No se te hace su rostro conocido?- pregunto Yuu.

-Nop-

-Eso es malo- menciono Damemon.

Kokoromon se dirigió a Shoutmon.

-Pero si eres Rey, debes de ser el Rey de los Gruñones, Enojones y Cornudos- dijo entre risas.

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

-Tú… ¡¿No sabes quién soy?!- pregunto claramente molesto Shoutmon.

-Hasta ahora podría decir que eres un digimon enojón que le pega a las chicas- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡No le pego a las chicas!- le dijo molesto.

-¿Y que soy yo? Ni siquiera has dicho un "Lo Siento", ¿realmente eres un Rey?- murmuro molesta dejando a Shoutmon sin palabras.

-¡Tú…tú…tú…tú fuiste la que empezó! ¡Ni siquiera dijiste "Para, soy una chica y ya tengo un compañero"!- se defendió el dragón rojo.

-La Jefa me dice que no hable con extraños, y entre ustedes el más extraño eres tú- dijo como si nada.

-¡Tú…!- murmuro enojado Shoutmon.

Era la segunda vez que Gumdramon veía tan molesto a su Rey, y tan humillado, la primera vez que lo vio así fue cuando Betsumon se disfrazo de él.

Tagiru empezó a reírse con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta chica me cae bien, su compañera debe ser igual de agradable-

De repente la cancha, más bien todo el paisaje se disturbio por unos segundos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Taiki mirando para todos lados, todo era como antes.

-¿Taiki-san eso era…?-pregunto Tagiru.

En ese momento, debajo de todos se hizo un portal verde, en el cual antes que se dieran cuenta caían en él.

Cayeron en la misma cancha, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente.

-¡¿Estamos en el Digiquartz?!- exclamo sorprendido Tagiru encima de Yuu.

-Tagiru…bájate-

-Lo siento- se levanto de un salto.

Shoutmon intento levantarse, pero sintió que alguien estaba encima de él.

-Esos túneles siempre me han mareado- murmuro Kokoromon echada encima de Shoutmon.

-¡¿Tengo cara de almohada para que te eches encima mío?!-

-Pues si fuera así, serías una almohada muy feíta- murmuro cansada Kokoromon.

-¡ALQUIEN QUE ME LA QUITE DE ENCIMA, O LA HARE VOLAR POR LOS AIRES!- estallo Shoutmon.

-Y así demuestras lo poco caballeroso que puede resultar un…eh…"Rey"- dijo Kokoromon levantándose con la ayuda de Taiki- Gracias-

-No te preocupes- respondió mientras su compañero se levantaba fulminando con la mirada a Kokoromon.

-Pues no eres lo que se podría decir…una dama- murmuro Shoutmon.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Tu qué crees?-dijo Shoutmon y empezó a chocar cabeza con Kokoromon.

-Cálmense un poco, no es bueno pelearse-dame - intento calmarlos Damemon.

Gumdramon no sabía porque estaba más sorprendido, porque estaban en el Digiquartz, o por cómo se comportaba el Rey.

-¿Cómo es posible que siga existiendo el Digiquartz?- murmuro Yuu mirando a todos lados.

-Vamos a la calle- dijo Taiki, a lo cual todos lo siguieron.

También afuera de la cancha era Digiquartz.

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que este lugar ya no existe- dijo Gumdramon a su compañero, el cual estaba igual de confundido.

Kokoromon miro a todos lados, dio un gran salto hacia uno de los faros de la calle y empezó a mirar desde ahí si veía lo que creía que podía llegar.

-No veo…nada de nada- murmuro.

-¿Eh…Kokoromon, qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto Taiki desde el piso.

Kokoromon no respondió, seguía buscando algo que solo ella sabía.

-Actúa demasiado sospechosa- murmuro molesto Shoutmon.

Se escucho el grito de una bestia que sorprendió a todos, menos a Kokoromon.

-¡Aquí viene!- dijo sacando su martillo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que viene?!- pregunto alarmado Tagiru mirando para todos lados- ¡¿Un digimon?!

-No, no es un digimon- dijo Kokoromon.

En ese momento frente a ellos apareció una sustancia viscosa morada desde un portal gris que apareció en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntaron Yuu y Tagiru al mismo tiempo.

-Un Kopierer- dijo Kokoromon. Ella dio un salto y bajo, colocándose frente al grupo para pelear.

De repente la digimon empezó a tambalearse y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- dijo Gumdramon acercándose a ella.

-…Lo siento…es solo que me duele mucho el cuerpo…- murmuro sobándose un moretón que tenía en el brazo.

Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon miraron con cara re probativa a Shoutmon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es mi culpa!- se defendió el dragón muy nervioso.

-¡Miren!- señalo Yuu.

Todos vieron que la sustancia viscosa tomo la forma de un gorila enorme.

-¡¿Un gorila morado?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

El Kopierer emprendió una carrera hacia sus objetivos. Kokoromon con esfuerzo se puso de pie en frente de Gumdramon.

-_¡Kokoro Hammer!-_ de los bordes de su martillo aparecieron unas llamas. El martillo rozo una de las rodillas del Kopierer, quien salto hacia atrás a tiempo.

-Si no estuviera tan adolorida…le hubiera dado por completo-murmuro

-¡Nosotros te ayudamos!- dijo Tagiru acercándose a ella junto con Gumdramon.

-Para derrotar a un Kopierer hay que quemarlo por completo, antes de que pueda regenerarse- les aviso Kokoromon.

-¿Se pueden regenerar?- pregunto Yuu, quien junto con Damemon, Taiki y Shoutmon se habían acercado para ayudar.

-Sí, mira, su rodilla esta como nueva- dijo señalando al Kopierer, y era cierto.

El Kopierer ya recuperado, se abalanzo hacia ellos.

-_¡Soul Crusher!_\- el ataque de Shoutmon solo hizo que retrocediera, pero no le hizo mucho efecto.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendieron Taiki y Shoutmon.

-Si el ataque de Shoutmon no funciona…Gumdramon- dijo Tagiru.

-¡Sí!- respondió Gumdramon-_¡Firex Vortex!_

Gumdramon se abalanzo al "gorila" con su técnica, pero el Kopierer lo paro con sus grandes manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió asustado Tagiru.

El Kopierer atrapo a Gumdramon, y cada vez lo apretaba con más fuerza, lastimando al pequeño dragón.

-¡Suel…tame…!- murmuraba adolorido Gumdramon, intentando zafarse.

-¡Gumdramon!- dijo Tagiru corriendo a ayudar a su compañero, pero Kokoromon se interpuso.

-No puedes hacer nada- intento tranquilizarlo.

En ese momento Shoutmon se adelanto junto con Damemon para salvar a su compañero.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_\- el ataque de Shoutmon obligo al Kopierer soltar al dragón quien fue atajado por Damemon- ¡Sácalo de aquí!-

Justo cuando dijo eso el Kopierer golpeo a Shoutmon, quien no alcanzo a esquivarlo siendo lanzado a unos metros chocando con una vitrina de vidrio y rompiéndola.

-¡Rey!- dijo asustado Gumdramon.

-¡Shoutmon!- dijo Taiki acercándose a su compañero-¡Shoutmon, despierta por favor!

El dragón rojo empezó a abrir los ojos, movió un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

-Estoy bien…solo me distraje un poco- dijo levantándose sin problemas.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto todavía preocupado el joven, su compañero solo asintió.

-¿Gumdramon, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tagiru a su amigo cuando Damemon lo llevo junto con él.

-Estoy…bien…-murmuro adolorido el dragón.

-¿Solo funcionan contra él ataques de fuego?- pregunto Yuu a Kokoromon, quien asintió mientras guardaba su martillo. La digimon apretó otro de los paquetes, del cual salió un boomerang negro.

-_¡Kokoro Bumerang!_\- al igual que el martillo, el boomerang empezó a desprender fuego. Kokoromon lo lanzo hacia el Kopierer mientras corría hacia él.

El Kopierer detuvo el boomerang con sus manos. Pero no detuvo el puñetazo que le dio Kokoromon, quien volvía a estar en llamas. De repente de ella se desprendieron unas llamas que rodearon al Kopierer.

_-¡Feuerlöschpumpe!- _las llamas alrededor del Kopierer explotaron, dejando el lugar donde él estaba en llamas.

Kokoromon salió de esas llamas con su boomerang en mano.

-¡Listo!- dijo guardando su arma- Trabajo terminado.

-¿Estás…estás segura?- se inquieto Yuu, acercándose a ella, quien afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí, mira- señalo el lugar que había incendiado, el cual poco a poco se apagaba. Se pudo apreciar una masa oscura que se desvanecía en polvo verde- Ya fue derrotado y ahora desaparece.

-Sorprendente-murmuraron asombrados Gumdramon y Tagiru.

-Es un alivio que haiga terminado todo- opino Taiki. Dirigiéndose a su compañero- ¿Seguro que no estás herido?

-¡Estoy bien, Taiki!- dijo Shoutmon- Un ataque como ese no…no puede…con….-

Shoutmon empezó a tambalearse y perdió el equilibrio, pero no logro caerse por completo, porque Taiki lo sujeto a tiempo.

-¡SHOUTMON!- grito Taiki asustado.

-¡Rey!- dijo Gumdramon, acercándose a él junto con los demás.

-¿Qué…qué me…pasa?- murmuro Shoutmon, Taiki había puesto su cabeza en sus rodillas para que estuviera más cómodo- Todo…me da…vueltas…

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Damemon preocupado.

-¿…Rey…?- dijo Gumdramon muy preocupado.

Kokoromon se agacho y empezó a examinar a Shoutmon, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Le lanzaron una "Espina"- informo al grupo, señalando una aguja grande color morada clavada en el brazo derecho de Shoutmon.

-¿Espina? ¿Eso es grave?- pregunto preocupado Yuu.

-No tanto, los Kopierer la utilizan para debilitar a sus enemigos o mantenerlos fuera de combate si ven que son demasiados para ellos, es como un sistema de defensa. De seguro se la clavo cuando lo golpeo- Dirigiéndose a Shoutmon- Deberías estar orgulloso, ellos solo usan eso cuando ven a un digimon muuuuuuuy peligroso para ellos.

Shoutmon no hizo caso al comentario, empezaba a sudar y parecía muy mareado.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?-pregunto muy preocupado Taiki.

-Pues claro- dijo con una sonrisa Kokoromon- Se requiere una gran habilidad y mucha delicadeza para curar heridas de este tipo.

Kokoromon se acerco el brazo de Shoutmon, sujeto la espina, y de un tirón muy fuerte la arranco. El grito de dolor de Shoutmon resono en todo el lugar.

-¡ESO NO TUVO NADA DE DELICADEZA!- reclamaron al mismo tiempo Gumdramon y Tagiru molestos y sorprendidos.

-Dije que se necesitaba habilidad y delicadeza…pero yo no tengo lo segundo, recién estoy aprendiendo- dijo muy apenada mientras usaba sus poderes para curar la herida.

-…Nunca…dejas…de…fas…fastidiar…me…- murmuro molesto Shoutmon, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Oye ¿quieres que te cure o no?- pregunto molesta Kokoromon.

Shoutmon no contesto, se había quedado dormido.

-…Rey…-murmuro preocupado Gumdramon.

-No te preocupes, estará bien- dijo Kokoromon después de curar al dragón rojo.

Kokoromon saco de un bolsillo interno de su capa un rollo de vendas y empezó a vendar la herida con cuidado.

-Estas heridas no se curan del todo con el xros loader o con poderes curativos, por el veneno que tienen, pero al menos se puede disminuir el daño. Estas vendas tienen impregnadas una medicina que curara por completo la herida- informo la digimon mientras cortaba la venda de un tirón, y hacia un nudo para terminar.

-¿Está bien que haiga perdido el conocimiento?- pregunto muy preocupado Tagiru mirando a Shoutmon.

-Es mejor dejarlo descansar un rato, esas Espinas debilitan cada vez más dependiendo del tiempo que estén clavadas, hay que agradecer que no la tuvo mucho tiempo. Habría que agregar que cada espina tiene una habilidad diferente, en este caso, provoca fiebre-respondió Kokoromon.

Taiki no dijo nada, pero se quedo mirando preocupado a su compañero, quien seguía dormido, pero igual sudaba mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esos seres? ¿Sabes acaso porque estamos en el Digiquartz?– le pregunto Taiki.

Kokoromon le sonrió y dijo:

-Eso es información clasificada- pego un salto hacia uno de los postes y desde ahí agrego- Sugiero que el Rey de los Cornudos tome un buen descanso, no tiene que pasar rabia y dale de beber té de hierba de limón. De seguro tendrá un poco de fiebre, así que ponle con regularidad un paño mojado en la frente para que se refresque, hasta entonces sácalo del ring de pelea. Si quieren saber cómo salir de aquí solo usen el xros loader como lo han usado hasta ahora.

Y sin más la digimon se puso la capucha y se fue saltando entre los postes, dejando al Xros Heart con mucho en que pensar.


	2. El Descubrimiento de Yuu Jäger

_El Descubrimiento de Yuu._

_Jäger._

Shoutmon se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y tampoco que era ese lugar.

De repente vio una luz blanca frente de él.

-_Shoutmon- _lo llamaba la luz, que cada vez se hacía más intensa.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Shoutmon, tapándose la cara con los brazos, para que no le molestara la luz.

-_Es tiempo qué tú y Kudou Taiki se unan con las otras escogidas-_hablo la luz con mayor fuerza.

-¿Elegidas? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Shoutmon, haciendo un esfuerzo para ver quien estaba en esa luz dorada.

-_¡Shoutmon, no es hora de estar dormido! ¡El mundo humano y el mundo digital necesitan los poderes de los cinco elegidos, junto con el poder del humano y del digimon portadores del Brave Snatcher! ¡Despierta!_

Shoutmon despertó de golpe.

El dragón rojo empezó a respirar con dificultad, se dio cuenta que estaba sudando un poco. Se sentía realmente confuso, y le dolía un poco el brazo derecho. Empezó a ver donde estaba. Estaba en la habitación de su compañero, más bien, estaba acostado en la cama de Taiki

Se empezó a sentar con cuidado y noto que algo caía de su frente: un pañuelo. Shoutmon lo agarro y noto que estaba algo húmedo. También se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho tenía una venda. Entonces recordó lo que le había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué una venda, cuando puedo curarme fácilmente en el xros loader?" Pensó Shoutmon revisándose el brazo, pero el movimiento hizo que le doliera, así que lo dejo de mover.

Shoutmon escucho unos ronquidos conocidos desde el piso que lo sorprendieron. Se inclino un poco para ver y se sorprendió mucho.

Taiki, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu y Damemon dormían en el suelo tapados con frazadas y con unos cojines en las cabezas. Se habían quedado todo el tiempo con Shoutmon, esperando a que despertara.

Shoutmon miro hacia la ventana y vio que aún no salía el sol.

"¿Se quedaron durmiendo aquí toda la noche? Je, era de esperarse" Pensó Shoutmon, quien prefirió dejarlos dormir más, y como empezó a sentirse cansado, se volvió a recostar con cuidado, colocándose el pañuelo húmedo en la frente de nuevo.

El dragón rojo medito por lo que le había pasado: La Espina, El Kopierer, Kokoromon…

El recuerdo de esa digimon hizo que a Shoutmon le llegara una punzada de furia.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratar a su Rey de esa manera? ¿Rey de los Cornudos? Esa se la iba a pagar. Y no era culpa de él haberla lastimado, ella fue la que no le dijo que era una chica.

"Le pegue a una chica…" Ese pensamiento hacia que Shoutmon perdiera todos los ánimos "Aunque no es muy damita que digamos…" pensó para sentirse un poco mejor.

Shoutmon movió la cabeza para ver a sus amigos, miro por un momento a Gumdramon, el digimon que siempre intentaba superarlo y demostrarle su valía.

"Kokoromon-sama, ¿Eh, Gumdramon?" Penso divertido Shoutmon "A sí que te enamoraste de esa V-mon. Esto se va a poner divertido" Shoutmon rio por lo bajo por eso. Luego se percato de algo que no había tomado en cuenta.

Los V-mon se habían extinguido.

Shoutmon recordó que los únicos V-mon que había conocido era el que estaba en la Digimemory y el compañero de uno de los líderes legendarios de otra dimensión.

Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que quedara uno? (En especial que quedara una chica) Y por lo que sabía…los V-mon eran dragones sin poderes de fuego ¿Cómo era posible que ella, siendo una V-mon, los tuviera?

Shoutmon empezó a meditar un rato, sin llegar a una conclusión.

Al dragón rojo le empezó a dar sueño de nuevo. Así que Shoutmon se acomodo más en la cama de su compañero para dormir mejor.

-Rey, ¿seguro qué se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado Gumdramon.

Ya era medio día. Shoutmon estaba por completo despierto, aunque aún un poco débil. Gumdramon, Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon estaban con él, mientras Taiki junto a su madre, le preparaba al dragón rojo la medicina sugerida por Kokoromon. Shoutmon les había contado sus conclusiones sobre Kokoromon, y ellos lo que paso cuando él quedo inconsciente.

Shoutmon suspiro.

-Solo estoy cansado, no es nada del otro mundo, Gumdramon- dijo Shoutmon al dragón morado.

-Molestarlo todo el rato no es bueno-dame- dijo Damemon.

-Yo…yo no lo estoy molestando- se defendió Gumdramon.

-Pero si le has hecho la misma pregunta desde que despertó- dijo Tagiru comiendo las galletas que les había dado la mamá de Taiki.

-Oye Tagiru…esas galletas son para compartirlas- le recordó molesto Yuu.

-¿De qué hablas Yuu? ¿Acaso quieres subir de peso para no tener ese club molesto de admiradoras?- se burlo Tagiru, que como respuesta obtuvo un cojín en la cara lanzado por Yuu.

En ese momento los dos niños empezaron a lanzarse los cojines.

-No tienen buena puntería-dame- opino Damemon.

-Si…-murmuro Shoutmon con una ligera sonrisa.

Gumdramon se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡El Rey esta sonriendo!- dijo sorprendido y alegre- Ya era hora Rey, siempre sonríe cuando habla con Taiki pero nunca con nosotros.

Shoutmon miro algo incomodo a Gumdramon y borro su sonrisa.

-No abuses de tu suerte- murmuro molesto, a lo que Gumdramon se restregó la cabeza nervioso- Por cierto…veo que te curaste de tus heridas.

-No eran heridas…solo magullones- dijo sonriente el dragón.

-Magullones que no te dejaban moverte-dame- Murmuro Damemon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo Gumdramon molesto.

En ese momento un cojín le llego en la cara al dragón morado, derribándolo.

-¡Ja Ja, eso sí es gracioso!- dijo Shoutmon entre risas.

-Perdón, Gumdramon- se disculpo Yuu, ya que había sido su cojín el que le llego.

-No se vale…no estaba listo ¡Y Rey por favor no se burle de mí!- le dijo Gumdramon porque con Tagiru y Damemon, Shoutmon se reía de él. Aunque un poco molesto, eso le agrado, que el Rey se relajara un poco.

De repente Shoutmon dejo de reír y se agarro la cabeza con una mano.

-Oye…No pareces del todo bien- menciono Tagiru.

-Solo sentí…un pequeño mareo…nada grave- murmuro Shoutmon volviendo en sí.

-Pero esas Espinas si son peligrosas, si te debilitan de esa forma…- opino Tagiru. Dirigiéndose a su compañero- Gumdramon, tuviste suerte que no te clavara una ese "Konopiel"

-Kopierer- lo corrigió Yuu.

-Eso, eso- dijo Tagiru distraídamente mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba de galletas.

En ese momento entraron Taiki y su madre, quien tenía su pelo anaranjado amarrado en una cola de caballo y usaba una polera rosa, pantalones cortos café y zapatos rojos. Ella llevaba un jarrón lleno de jugo y un vaso en una tabla.

-Shoutmon ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Taiki sentándose en la cama frente a su compañero, quien suspiro.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansado, eso es todo- dijo sin ánimo.

-Me alegra saber eso- menciono la mamá de Taiki dejando la tabla con jarra y vaso en la mesa de noche- Me había preocupado bastante cuando Taiki te trajo inconsciente en sus brazos anoche.

-Perdón Taiki- menciono un poco avergonzado Shoutmon.

-No te preocupes, preferí traerte así que en el xros loader por seguridad- menciono Taiki con una sonrisa.

-Ese es Taiki-san, siempre preocupándose de los demás- opino Tagiru.

La mamá de Taiki sonrió por el comentario, después se acerco a Shoutmon, se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo y abrazo al dragón rojo.

Shoutmon se quedo sorprendido por este hecho, y no solo él, sino el resto del Xros Heart, excepto Taiki, quien solo sonreía.

-¿Yuno…san?-murmuro asombrado Shoutmon.

-Por favor ten más cuidado en tus batallas- dijo separándose de él- confió en que siempre protegerás a mi hijo, pero también me preocupo por ti. Recupérate y no te olvides de tomarte tu medicina- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta. Dejando a Shoutmon confundido, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido.

-Bien- dijo Taiki, rompiendo el silencio en el cuarto. Sus amigos lo miraron- Ahora que estamos tranquilos, podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer-

-Si...-Tagiru se cruzo de brazos.

-Kopierer...-medito Yuu-... Kokoromon dijo que no eran digimon. Solo eso sabemos-

-Y que usan unas armas mortíferas llamadas Espinas- dijo Gumdramon.

-Y no solo están ellos. El digiquartz ha regresado- señalo Shoutmon.

-El relojero debe de saber algo al respecto- dijo Tagiru, a lo que sus amigos asintieron, excepto Taiki, quien meditaba.

El joven sospechaba que el relojero tramara algo. Pero era imposible. Bagramon había renacido como un digimon purificado. Aunque Taiki no les había dicho a nadie que el relojero era Bagramon. El joven temía decírselo a Shoutmon, pues temía abrir viejas heridas. Recordó con pesar la vez que Shoutmon murió en manos de Bagramon frente a sus ojos... Ese recuerdo aún lo atormentaba.

-¿Taiki, sucede algo?- se preocupo Shoutmon, sacando de a Taiki de sus pensamientos.

-No, nada. Ahora la prioridad será encontrar al relojero- sentencio Taiki, a lo que el xros heart asintió.

-Bien niños, ya pueden irse a su casa- informo el profesor al curso.

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla contra el Kopierer, y Shoutmon ya estaba en buenas condiciones. Taiki había buscado junto a los demás al relojero para pedirle explicaciones, pero no lo encontraron, ni siquiera funciono el olfato de Gumdramon.

Ya todos guardaban las cosas para irse a casa.

-¡Yuu, no te olvides que hoy tenemos practica!- le dijo Tagiru a Yuu, quien solo asintió- Oye, ¿realmente vas a volver a invitar a Samanta a un partido?- le murmuro, a lo cual su amigo asintió.

Tagiru suspiro y prefirió irse que ir el mismo a invitar a Samanta.

Yuu tenía una pequeña sospecha…pero necesitaba pruebas. Estaba pensando en esas cosas y no se dio cuenta que Samanta ya se iba.

-¡Ah! ¡Espere Samanta-san!- Yuu alcanzo a su compañera afuera de la escuela-¿Quieres jugar otro partido de basquetbol?

-¿Otro…?-pregunto Samanta, a lo cual Yuu asintió sonriendo- Bien… ¿no les molestara que vaya?

-Claro que no, el Xros Heart quiere volverse tus amigos- le dijo agarrándola de la mano y llevándola a la cancha.

-Oye, puedo caminar sola- dijo con una mirada fría unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!- y Yuu le soltó la mano algo rojo.

Tagiru practicaba solo mientras esperaba con Taiki (quien estaba sentado en la banca) a que llegara la invitada.

-_Entonces…no lo han encontrado- _dijo Shoutmon desde el xros loader.

-No, me pregunto dónde estará el relojero- murmuro Taiki

-¿_No estará en otra ciudad, brother?_-pregunto Starmon

-Espero que no…-murmuro Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san, venga por favor, quiero mostrarle esta nueva técnica!- lo llamo Tagiru.

-¡Voy!- y dejo el xros loader con el de Tagiru y fue donde su amigo.

_Dentro del xros loader de Taiki_

-Ese relojero es escurridizo- murmuro Shoutmon sentándose- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Shoutmon se dio cuenta que sus amigos digimon lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el dragón rojo.

-Shoutmon, ¿realmente estás bien?-kame- Pregunto preocupado ChibiKamemon.

-Si…como lo he dicho un montón de veces- dijo con la voz algo irritada, ya que todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Brother, no seas así, solo nos preocupamos por ti- dijo Starmon.

-Nunca he dicho que desagradezco eso, pero como todos siempre me repiten la pregunta uno también se harta un poco- dijo intentando no parecer mal agradecido.

-Como me gustaría analizar una Espina de un Kopierer…- murmuro entusiasmado Wisemon, a lo cual Shoutmon lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- …Si te enfrentas con un Kopierer de nuevo, ¿me traerías una Espina para analizarla?

-¡Ni loco me vuelvo a acercar a una de esas tonteras! – dijo molesto Shoutmon, causando las risas de sus amigos.

_Fuera del xros loader_

-Oye Tagiru, ¿estás enojado?- pregunto Taiki a su amigo.

-Eh…no-dijo distraídamente, mientras lanzaba un tiro que fallaba.

-Pues pareciera que sí- opino Taiki, atajando el balón y dándole un pase a Tagiru, quien después de atajarlo dio un suspiro- ¿qué pasa?

-Samanta, eso es lo que pasa- intento de nuevo un tiro pero volvió a fallar.

-¿Qué tiene ella?- pregunto Taiki tomando el balón y lanzándolo a Tagiru, quien lo recibió.

-Es que… no sé si quiera ser amigo de ella…-murmuro pasando el balón de mano en mano distraídamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Bueno… ¿no es obvio? Digo…no la has visto en clases…- murmuro Tagiru sin parar de jugar con el balón con las manos.

-¿En clases?- se extraño Taiki

-Es…algo desagradable…no se junta con nadie… siempre se va a comer sola…y cuando uno le habla lanza una mirada…-tuvo un escalofrió y miro el balón mientras seguía pasándoselo de mano en mano- …No sé cuál es su problema, siempre anda gruñona, no me extraña que no tenga amigos, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién quisiera ser amigo de alguien tan desagradable…?-

-¡TAGIRU!-grito Yuu muy enojado.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, y vieron a la entrada de la cancha a Yuu, junto con Samanta.

Tagiru se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo…y… la expresión de Samanta no había cambiado en nada…

\- Lo sabía, no soy bienvenida aquí- dijo Samanta con tono tranquilo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cancha- Bueno, gracias por todo Yuu- agrego y se fue.

-¡Espera, Samanta-san!- dijo Yuu- ¡Tagiru suele decir tonterías, es normal en él!-

-Déjalo así- respondió, y se perdió de vista.

-¡TAGIRU!- reclamo molesto Yuu acercándose a su amigo-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS DE SAMANTA-SAN?!

-No…no fue mi intensión…jamás pensé que me oiría- tartamudeo el joven.

-¡TENIENDO COMPAÑEROS COMO TÚ ¿QUIEN QUERIA ENTABLAR AMISTADES?!-exclamo molesto Yuu.

-¡Basta Yuu!, lo que dijo Tagiru es lo que piensa de Samanta, no podemos hacer que cambie de opinión, aunque quisiéramos…- lo intento calmar Taiki.

Yuu no dijo nada, pero miro para otro lado.

-¡Voy a buscarla!- y se fue corriendo siguiendo la dirección que había tomado su compañera.

-Realmente…metí la pata está vez…-murmuro apenado Tagiru tapándose la cara con el balón.

-_No hay que ser listo para darse cuenta-_señalo Gumdramon desde el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-_¡Gumdramon, tú no opines!-_le dijo Shoutmon desde el xros loader rojo.

-¡Samanta-san!- grito Yuu, cuando la vio sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza.

La chica levanto la mirada hacia la de su compañero. Yuu vio que se había quitado los lentes, y los limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco, apreciándose mejor sus ojos café que tenía.

-Eres tú…-murmuro la joven colocándose los lentes.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-

-Haz lo que quieras…-murmuro sin darle importancia.

El chico se sentó al lado de la joven.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Yuu lo rompió.

-Disculpa a Tagiru, suele decir cosas sin sentido, créeme que está arrepentido de lo que dijo sobre ti-

-No me preocupa. En serio- agrego al ver la mirada de Yuu.

-… Bueno… Aparte del basquetbol, ¿qué otros deportes te gustan? Samanta-san-le pregunto, para sacar un tema de conversación.

-… El tenis, el ajedrez y el hándbol- dijo sin darle importancia- Y no me llames Samanta-san, solo Samanta, si quieres-agrego.

-O mejor…Jefa-dijo Yuu mirándola fijamente.

La joven lo miro de reojo.

-¿Es algún termino japonés para referirse a otra persona?- le pregunto la joven de lentes, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No creo que Kokoromon lo use de esa manera- dijo decidido Yuu. La chica se quedo pensativa un rato.

-¿Kokoromon? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con desconfianza.

-Descubrí que eres una Cazadora- dijo Yuu-Porque eres alemana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser alemana?- pregunto molesta.

-Las frases de los ataques de Kokoromon son palabras alemanas, lo sé por la pronunciación que tiene, se parece a la tuya, y por lo que parece, es la primera vez que ella está en Japón, al igual que tú. Contando también que dijo que su compañero humano se llama Jefa, y apareció momentos después que te fuiste de la cancha…¿no te parece coincidencia?

Yuu suponía que Samanta seguiría preguntando a que se refería, pero para su sorpresa, ella se levanto.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunto con un tono de voz más frio de lo habitual.

-Desde que Kokoromon uso su ataque_ "Feuerlöschpumpe"_, esa palabra es alemana y significa "_Bomba Fuego_", una vez lo leí en un libro-

-Oh… ¿Quién pensaría que algo cotidiano para nosotras nos revelaría?- dijo Samanta, sonriendo por primera vez.

En ese momento apareció debajo de ellos un portal verde.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- murmuro sorprendido Yuu, mientras él y Samanta eran arrastrados al Digiquartz con sus mochilas.

Los dos jóvenes habían caído en el mismo parque, pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

-Digiquartz…-murmuro Yuu. El chico se dio cuenta que cayó en algo blando. Miro para abajo y vio que estaba encima de la mochila de Samanta, y debajo de la mochila estaba la niña, quien apoyaba su mentón en su mano y con la otra movía los dedos, impaciente en el piso.

-¡Ah! ¡No quise…! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpo Yuu levantándose de un salto.

-… Como sea- murmuro la niña sentándose y colocándose bien los lentes, y después la mochila.

-Lo siento- dijo el niño ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla. La niña lo miro un rato, sonrió, aunque de una manera fría, y la tomo. Yuu movió su mano y la niña se levanto.

-Parece que un Kopierer ya me detecto…-murmuro la niña mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-¿Qué se supone que es un Kopierer?- pregunto serio Yuu.

-No es un digimon, como les dijo Kokoromon- dijo la joven sacando su pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y empezando a limpiar sus lentes.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Un Kopierer es una "Inteligencia Artificial" incompleta-

-¿Incompleta?-

-Sí, son creados de manera incompleta para que no tengan la suficiente… "inteligencia" (por decirlo de una manera) para que desobedezcan ordenes. Y como viste antes, son una sustancia viscosa a simple vista, pero lo que es viscoso son sus datos incompletos materializados.

-¿Y la forma de gorila?-

-Suelen adoptar forma de animales para pelear, desde una araña a una ballena- dijo mientras revisaba que sus lentes estuvieran bien limpios- La única forma de acabarlos es con el fuego. Pero no puede ser una bola de fuego, tiene que ser un ataque de fuego de tal manera que impida su regeneración.

-Eso me lo dijo Kokoromon, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver con el regreso…?-

-¿…del Digiquartz? Todo- la joven se puso sus lentes- No sé como regreso, pero sé que solo pueden vivir en este lugar, por lo que sus jefes les dieron la capacidad para abrir portales como el xros loader, para que consigan su alimento desde el mundo humano.

-¿Alimento? ¡¿Los humanos?!- se asusto el chico.

-No…solo van por los Cazadores, porque ellos tienen a digimon con el poder de la evolución. Ese es su alimento, ellos le roban a los digimon el poder de la evolución y así adquieren más poder. Je, ese es el modo de operar de "El Proyecto Iluminati", así se llama la organización que creo a los monstruos, quienes liberaron a varios de esos seres en el Digiquartz de tú ciudad, porque aquí es donde viven más cazadores. Y como no quieren ser descubiertos por nadie, los dejan sueltos sin vigilancia alguna, de seguro porque tal vez noten fácilmente si un Kopierer "comió" suficiente.-

Yuu quedo sorprendido ante eso.

-¡¿Eso significa que todos estamos en peligro?!- dijo Yuu, a lo cual la niña asintió.

-Pero ellos no saben que les he seguido la pista, más bien, de seguro creen que estoy muerta. Creen que Jäger fue destruido-murmuro-

-¿Jäger?-pregunto el joven.

-Es el nombre de mi "organización" Y como el Proyecto Iluminati creen que estamos acabados, puedo atraer a todos los Kopierer hacia mí para que no ataquen a ningún cazador, hasta ahora no le han robado el poder de le evolución a nadie…que yo sepa.

-¿Cómo los atraes?-

-Con esto- se quito el guante de la mano derecha y mostro una pulsera amarrilla que brillaba misteriosamente- Los Kopierer son glotones, y esta pulsera emite las ondas de una falsa poderosa evolución, o sea, un banquete para ellos y una molestia para mí- se volvió a poner el guante- Kokoromon y el resto de mi equipo también tienen uno, por eso a ustedes los atacaron-suspiro fastidiada- Kokoromon se ha lamentado un montón por su descuido.

Yuu medito sobre eso unos segundos.

-¡Por eso no te juntas con nadie!-

La joven lo miro un rato.

-No me junto con nadie porque no me interesan- aseguro, haciendo que el rubio se quedara en blanco.

-…¿Eh? ¿No lo hacías para proteger a inocentes…?-

-No es mi problema lo que les pase a los demás- aseguro Samanta.

Yuu la quedo mirando, algo impresionado, y no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo roban la evolución los Kopierer?-

-Si no quieres que te la roben, no la utilices- dijo la joven de lentes inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Tú sabías que Taiki-san, Tagiru y yo somos gente con xros loader?-

-Sí, y si fuera tu sacaría mi compañero-

-¡Ah! Cierto, me olvide- saco su xros loader amarrillo. El cual Samanta se quedo mirando.

-… Color amarrillo, debes de ser un chico esperanzado- dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-… Porque el color de un xros loader se da según la actitud del usuario- saco su xros loader, que era de un color plateado – Lamentablemente no sé lo que significa el color del mío.

Yuu miro ese xros loader muy sorprendido.

-Plateado…-murmuro asombrado- Debe de ser especial, para que tenga un color de ese estilo-

-Mientras me sirva, no me importa si es de color rosa- dijo la joven. Yuu volvió a reír nervioso.

-_Samy, ¿no crees que el Kopierer puede llegar en cualquier momento?_-dijo una voz desde el aparato plateado.

-Si… - dijo, coloco el xros loader enfrente de ella- _Reload, Jack_

Un rayo verde salió del xros loader plateado y fue a parar frente a los jóvenes. El rayo desapareció y mostro a un ser humanoide con forma de liebre, con un mechón blanco como su pelaje y ojos celestes. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras, pantalón negro con una cadena en la cintura, una polera deportiva sin mangas y unas muñequeras del mismo color. Se podía ver una pulsera amarrilla en su muñeca derecha, combinando con su muñequera.

-Ah…que bien se siente salir- dijo estirando sus brazos- Ah. Hola- saludo a Yuu, quien solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, asombrado porque la liebre era algo alta (el niño le llegaba al hombro).

-¡Bien es hora de trabajar! Iré en busca del Kopierer y lo traeré para chamuscarlo- dijo sonriendo y se fue del parque.

Yuu se recupero de la impresión.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un digimon de ese tipo- agrego el joven.

-El asunto, es que no es un digimon- dijo Sam preparándose para sacar a otro compañero- Es un Inteligencia Artificial, y como está compuesto de datos, puede quedarse en el xros loader, y puede hacer DigiXros como su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Inteligencia Artificial?! ¡¿Hermano mayor?!- se sorprendió más Yuu.

\- _Reload, Luke, Kokoromon- _dos rayos verdes salieron del xros loader, los rayos desaparecieron y mostraron a Kokoromon y a otro ser humanoide con forma de liebre un poco más alto que Jack. Usaba un buzo deportivo gris claro con líneas grises, zapatos y guantes del mismo color. La chaqueta del buzo tenía un capuchón, el cual tenía puesto y traía dos orificios para sus orejas. Se podía vislumbrar sus ojos rojos y un mechón grande de cabello negro, diferente al resto de su pelaje blanco. El mostraba un aire mucho menos alegre que Jack.

-¡Yuu, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Kokoromon abalanzándose al muchacho, quien sujeto a la digimon- Estas pálido.

El chico estaba estupefacto por todo, pero…

-¿Cómo pueden estar tres de tus compañeros fuera del xros loader?- pregunto el joven a la chica, quien guardaba su xros loader.

-Te dije, Jack y Luke son inteligencias artificiales, no digimon, por lo que las reglas no funcionan con ellos, ¿y no vas a sacar a tu compañero?-

-¡Me olvide! _Reload, Damemon_\- de su xros loader salió su compañero.

-Ya era hora, no es bueno olvidarse de uno-dame- Dijo Damemon.

-Hola, Damemon- dijo Kokoromon bajando de Yuu y saludando al digimon.

Yuu miraba a Luke, quien solo tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Ustedes dos también tienen una pulsera?- pregunto Yuu, a lo cual Kokoromon y Luke se quitaron el guante derecho y le mostraron la pulsera, luego se lo colocaron. El chico vio que Kokoromon tenía vendada también la palma de su mano cuando se quito el guante.

Escucharon un estruendo y un grito monstruoso desde la otra esquina del parque. Se prepararon.

Jack apareció seguido de un rinoceronte morado.

-¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Y en tiempo record!- dijo emocionado la liebre de ojos celestes mientras corría por su vida.

Yuu se asombro al ver ese rinoceronte morado persiguiendo Jack, quien parecía divertido.

-¡Hermano, ahora!- llamo Jack, a lo cual Luke se movió con una rapidez increíble hacia el Kopierer, mientras su hermano saltaba para no estar en el rango de pelea.

La liebre de ojos rojos detuvo al rinoceronte morado sujetándolo de los costados de su cabeza. Los pies de Luke fueron empujados un poco destrozando el piso donde estaba.

-… Kokoromon- dijo Sam

-Déjamelo a mí- respondió la digimon dando un gran salto- Luke, empújalo para el lado para que le dé el golpe final- agrego mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas.

Luke movió la cabeza del rinoceronte morado, provocando su caída. Dio un salto para atrás.

-_¡Blesse!_\- dijo Kokoromon extendiendo su palma a donde estaba el Kopierer. Un rayo de fuego salió de su palma, y antes de que el Kopierer se defendiera, ya era quemado. Al minuto no quedo nada de él.

Yuu y Damemon se quedaron sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

Ellos lo habían derrotado con una facilidad sorprendente.

-Son buenos…-murmuro Yuu a lo cual su amigo asintió.

El joven vio a Jack y Kokoromon cantando de felicidad aferrados de los hombros (Por la diferencia de tamaño, Kokoromon quedaba colgando, pero eso hacía que se divirtiera más)

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sam a Luke, quien volvía a tener sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, con la mirada perdida. Al ver que Sam le hablaba, el asintió.

-¡Oye Samy, como lo derrotamos en tiempo record, queremos comer ramen!- dijo Jack con Kokoromon a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Estamos en Japón! ¡Hay que comer como japoneses!- agrego sonriendo Kokoromon.

La niña suspiro.

-… Si con eso dejan de molestar- respondió a lo cual Kokoromon y Jack empezaron a danzar de felicidad- Mejor regresen los tres- agrego, sacando su xros loader y sus tres compañeros volvieron al aparato-Deberían ver sus caras- menciono la joven a Yuu y Damemon- No me extrañaría si tuvieran un nido de moscas en sus bocas-

Ambos cerraron avergonzados la boca.

-No sirvió al final que saliera del xros loader-dame- menciono algo desanimado Damemon.

-No, está bien. Ambos vimos como se debe derrotar a un Kopierer, ¿verdad, Sam?- respondió Yuu, mirando como su compañera estiraba sus manos.

-Sí. Ambos han visto que lo único que hay que hacer para vencer a un Kopierer es un trabajo en equipo y fuego. Según lo que me dijo Kokoromon, puedo decir que a tus amigos (y a ti) les falta lo primero- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Nos tomo desprevenidos- se defendió Yuu.

-Por cierto…-Sam se acerco a Yuu, y con sus dedos le empezó a pegar en la frente, lo que hacía que el joven retrocediera- No…me…llames…Sam…entendido…- las palabras aparecían con cada golpe.

-Está bien- dijo Yuu cuando la chica dejo de golpearlo, sobándose la frente y sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de ella, mientras Damemon se reía.

-Eso sí- dijo Sam acomodándose la mochila- **No quiero** que le digan al Xros Heart que poseo un xros loader, **ni **que soy la compañera humana de Kokoromon

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-El Proyecto Iluminati cree que estoy muerta, ya es suficiente que mis datos estén en tu escuela como estudiante transferida, como para que una cierta cantidad de cazadores se enteren de mí, en especial si…-explico Sam, pero dejo la frase en el aire, como si hubiera dicho demasiado.

Yuu sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica- No es necesario que me digas más de lo que necesito saber, aunque me gustaría saber todo para poder ayudarte, pero me es suficiente con saber que eres capaz de confiar en mí para decirme todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

-Está bien-dame- agrego Damemon con una sonrisa.

Ella los quedo mirando.

-…Los japoneses parecen que están llenos de sorpresas- murmuro la joven.

Yuu y Damemon asintieron sonriendo.

-Pueden decirles a sus amigos sobre los Kopierer. **Pero ni se les ocurra** **decirles algo sobre "El Proyecto ****Iluminati****"**-le advirtió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Damemon.

-_El Proyecto __Iluminati__ es un problema de nosotros, no del Xros Heart_\- dijo la voz de Jack desde el xros loader de Sam

-Exacto. Pueden decirles sobre los Kopierer que son Inteligencias Artificiales incompletas, sus habilidades de tomar forma animal, su debilidad al fuego a gran escala, que no pueden vivir en el mundo humano y que buscan a digimon con el poder de la evolución a través de los cazadores, por lo que no deben usar jamás una frente a ellos, pero si pueden usar la DigiXros. También díganles sobre su apetito- agrego Sam. Yuu y Damemon afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué diremos si nos preguntan de dónde sacamos la información?-medito Yuu

-Díganles que cuando me buscaban se toparon con Kokoromon, y que ustedes tres fueron atacados por un Kopierer, lo cual no sería del todo mentira- dijo Sam- Al fin y al cabo ella es una _atrae-problemas_\- agrego.

-_¡Sam! ¡Eso dolió!_\- dijo la voz de la digimon, algo dolida.

-Está bien- respondió Yuu. El joven levanto su mano derecha con el dedo meñique levantado frente a la chica, quien alzo las cejas ante ese gesto.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto.

-Es una forma de hacer promesas entre amigos- dijo sonriente el joven- Junta tú dedo meñique con el mío- agrego.

La chica dudo un rato. Suspiro. Levanto su mano derecha y junto su dedo meñique con el joven.

-Bien, entonces prometo que prometo que cumpliré mi promesa- aseguro el joven, separando su mano de su compañera.

-Promesa-dame- agrego sonriendo Damemon, levantando su dedo meñique.

-…Bueno, si con eso no dirás nada… Entrare al mundo humano desde otro sitio- se despidió la joven mientras se separaba de Yuu y Damemon.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Yuu, mientras Damemon se despedía con movimientos de la mano de la joven, quien pronto desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-Bien, creo que también debemos irnos- dijo Yuu sacando su xros loader.

-Si- dijo Damemon entrando en el xros loader amarrillo.

EL joven levanto su Xros loader: _¡Time Shift!_

Apareció un portal multicolor frente a Yuu, quien corrió hacia él y reapareció en el parque de su mundo. Guardo su xros loader, se acomodo la mochila, y se fue corriendo hacia la cancha de basquetbol al darse cuenta que estaba atardeciendo, o sea, era tarde.


	3. Aventura Nocturna La Mansión Embrujada

_Aventura Nocturna. _

_La Mansión Embrujada. _

La sala de clases de Tagiru estaba con todos los alumnos conversando, ya que tenían ese bloque libre porque el profesor se había enfermado. Bueno no todos, solo una alumna estaba mirando para la ventana con su mirada perdida. Samanta.

-Oye, ¿escuchaste sobre esa mansión embrujada?- comento un compañero a otro.

-¡Sí! He escuchado que el dueño de esa mansión se fue de ahí hace diez años, porque él decía que lo perseguían los fantasmas de sus antepasados- respondió con tono de misterio el otro compañero.

-¿Crees qué los fantasmas regresaron?- pregunto su amigo con un poco de susto en su voz.

-No lo sé, pero han dicho que se escuchan lamentos provenientes de la casa. Algunas personas han ido a investigar que ocurre, pero la atmosfera fantasmal los ha asustado tanto que regresan espantados- señalo el joven.

-¡Fantasmas! ¡Eso suena interesante!- dijo Tagiru con los ojos encendidos, apareciendo de la nada frente a sus compañeros, quienes saltaron del susto y se cayeron de sus sillas- ¡Eso es algo qué el Xros Heart debe investigar! ¿Dónde se encuentra la mansión? ¿Es muy lejos?

-¡Tagiru! ¡No nos vuelvas a asustar!- recriminaron sus compañeros, aún asustados.

-Lo siento…pero ¿Dónde se encuentra la mansión fantasmal?- volvió a preguntar el joven.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Yuu desde lejos, al lado de Mami.

-Ese Tagiru…ni siquiera le ha preguntado a Yuu-sama y a Taiki-sempai primero- recrimino Mami.

-Bueno, si se ha decidido, de seguro iremos para que no haga algún desastre- señalo Yuu.

En ese momento apareció Tagiru a su lado.

-¡Yuu! Prepárate que el Xros Heart irá de excursión a una mansión fantasmal esta noche- le informo Tagiru a su amigo.

-Espera un poco, el líder es Taiki-san, no tú- le recordó Yuu.

-Sí, pero Taiki-san "_no podrá darme la espalda"_ si voy solo y es peligroso-señalo alegre Tagiru, a lo cual Yuu suspiro frustrado. Era cierto.

-Tagiru- dijo molesta Mami y empezó a pegarle a Tagiru en la frente con sus dedos, por lo que el chico empezó a retroceder- Piensa…un…poco…antes…de…actuar…Ya…que…no…creo …que… Taiki-sempai…y…Yuu-sama….quieran…perder…el…tiempo…como…tú- a cada palabra iba un golpe.

-¡Deja de golpearme!- dijo molesto Tagiru alejándose de Mami- ¡Eso duele!

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir. Yuu suspiro y se fijo en Samanta, quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

-¡Bien, estamos todos!- dijo Tagiru emocionado.

Ya era de noche, estaban Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Mami (fue para evitar que Tagiru metiera la pata), Kaoru (quien estaba porque también escucho los rumores de fantasmas), Kiichi (estaba con ellos porque encontraba todo muy interesante), Ren y Airu (quienes se colaron). Estaban en una calle cercana a la mansión.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan emocionado?- pregunto irritada Airu, quien llevaba una cola de caballo, un collar con forma de corazón, al igual que sus pendientes, una chaqueta pequeña sin mangas rosa con una polera manga corta blanca, una minifalda blanca con rayas azules, y botines rosa.

-Ese es un gran misterio- murmuro Ren, quien llevaba una boina grande color gris, un chaleco café, pantalones negros, y zapatos grises.

-Por cierto- Tagiru se acerco a ellos- ¿Por qué están aquí?-

-Creemos que puede haber…un negocio. Y es mejor estar en grupo que de dos- respondió Ren

-¿Dónde está Ryouma?- pregunto Taiki, mirando para todos lados.

-El se fue de viaje al extranjero- respondió Airu sin darle importancia, mirando distraídamente a Yuu.

-Tagiru, espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo para Yuu-sama- recrimino Mami.

-No lo es- respondió molesto Tagiru.

-En las mansiones fantasmales no es bueno separarse- menciono Mami, y coloco su brazo con el de Yuu, sorprendiéndolo- Por eso hay que ir de dos.

-Tal vez tres- opino Airu, colocando su brazo en el otro brazo de Yuu, sorprendiéndolo más. Ambas chicas empezaron a mirarse chocando chispas entre sí.

-Espero que guarden esa emoción en la búsqueda- opino Kaoru sonriendo por la escena, mientras que Tagiru se reía con lagrimas en los ojos por la cara de Yuu.

Kiichi sonrió por eso, mientras que Ren suspiraba y a Taiki le caía una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bien, como estamos todos, nos vamos!- sentencio Tagiru.

-Espera Tagiru- lo detuvo Yuu, sin poder librarse de las chicas- Falta alguien.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Samanta, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo Taiki, a lo cual Yuu afirmo con la cabeza y Tagiru tomo una expresión incomoda. Tagiru aún no se disculpaba con Samanta, por lo que se ponía nervioso y apenado.

-¿Samanta?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Airu y Ren.

Taiki sonrió, volteo para uno de los postes que estaban cerca.

-No te preocupes, sé que estás ahí- llamo el joven.

Detrás de ese poste apareció Samanta, tenía puesta la capucha de la chaqueta y llevaba su mochila roja.

-¿Quién es esa "cuatro ojos"?- pregunto desconfiada Airu.

-Samanta-san- dijo alegremente Yuu, logrando librarse de las jóvenes, y se acerco a su compañera, dejando sorprendidas a las jóvenes.

-Me alegra que vinieras- dijo Yuu, a lo cual Samanta solo asintió.

-¿Tú la invitaste?- pregunto sonriente Kiichi, a lo cual Yuu asintió.

-No quiero molestar, si prefieren, me puedo ir…- murmuro Samanta.

-No- dijo Taiki y se acerco a la joven- mientras más seamos mejor- y le sonrió.

La joven miro al resto de los jóvenes.

-Me llamo Kaoru- saludo con una sonrisa la joven. Samanta asintió en forma de saludo.

-Me llamo Tobari Ren- dijo el chico acercándose a Samanta y tendiéndole la mano, lo cual sorprendió a Airu. Se podía ver un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Ren.

Samanta vio por un momento a Ren. Le tendió la mano. Luego se soltaron.

-Realmente me alegra que vinieras- repitió Yuu, a lo cual la chica volvió a asentir.

-Bien, mucho saludo y todo eso- dijo de repente molesto Tagiru apareciendo en el medio de ellos dos- Pero tenemos un itinerario.

-¿Lo tienen?- pregunto Sam. Tagiru la vio y empezó a mirar para todos lados nervioso y algo rojo.

-Pues…pues claro que lo tenemos- respondió.

-No me lo creo, primero Ren y ahora el torpe de Tagiru- murmuro molesta Airu, observando la conversación.

-Me pregunto…si acaso Yuu-sama- pensó Mami, algo decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto Airu.

-Es que…hace unos días lo vi saliendo con Samanta de la escuela…Tal vez…-murmuro Mami.

Airu se acerco a Sam.

-Déjame aclararte unos puntos- le dijo con un dedo acusador a Sam, quien ni se inmuto- Qué le caigas bien a todo el mundo no significa que a mí me caerás bien "cuatro ojos".

-Está bien- respondió Sam.

-No me digas "Está bien" de esa manera- le espeto Airu.

-Muy bien- respondió Sam.

-¡Te estoy diciendo…No uses sinónimos conmigo!- exclamo molesta Airu.

-No dijiste eso, dijiste que no dijera "Está bien"- la corrigió Sam tranquilamente.

-Ya, cálmense- dijo Kiichi interviniendo con Taiki.

-¡Ella es la que empieza!- se defendió Airu, pero todos la quedaron mirando, lo que hizo que ella se diera cuenta que eso no era verdad.

-¡Bueno, partamos!- dijo Tagiru y se fue corriendo, lo que sorprendió a todos y tuvieron que seguirle el paso

El grupo de jóvenes llego a las afueras de la mansión (que era enorme), con las rejas bien cerradas. El enorme edificio se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. En medio del bosque.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Tagiru- Me dijeron que otros habían entrado… ¿pero cómo?-

-Tal vez te jugaron una broma- opino Mami.

-No creo…-murmuro Taiki. El joven empezó a mirar por todas partes, se acerco a una de las murallas con arbustos, movió unos cuantos y dejo al descubierto un agujero- Lo suponía.

-¡Como era de esperarse de Taiki-san!- dijo contento Tagiru.

Kaoru empezó a cruzar por el agujero.

-Espera Kaoru, no te adelantes- dijo Tagiru, y junto con el resto entraron por el orificio. La última en entrar fue Sam, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de los dos rayos verdes que salieron del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mostrando dos figuras que se ocultaron en la oscuridad.

Los jóvenes estaban frente a la gran puerta de la mansión.

-¿Tocamos?- pregunto incrédulo Tagiru.

-Claro que no, torpe- le dijo Airu.

Taiki se acerco a la puerta, tomo una de las manillas, la movió hacia adelante, abriendo un poco la puerta provocando un horrible rechinido que asusto a todos (menos a Sam)

-Es…esto me da…muy mala…espina- murmuro nerviosa Airu.

-Entremos- dijo Taiki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los jóvenes entraron. Taiki fue el último. El joven creyó sentir una brisa encima de su cabeza, y… ¿unas sombras que entraban también en la mansión? Era imposible.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la mansión, no podían ver nada, pero si sentían que eran observados.

De repente la puerta abierta de la mansión se cerro de golpe, dejando todo a oscuras, haciendo que Mami, Airu y Tagiru gritaran de terror.

Taiki se acerco a la manilla intento moverla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo.

-No puedo, se trabo. Estamos atrapados- Les informo Taiki.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡YUU-SAMA!-grito asustada Mami aferrándose del brazo de alguien

-¡QUÉ MIEDO!-chillo Airu, asustada aferrándose del brazo de alguien.

-¡Todos no se muevan!- ordeno Taiki en la oscuridad.

De la nada apareció una luz. Era una linterna que sostenía Samanta. La chica señalo con ella a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, para ver que estaban todos bien. Cuando ilumino a Airu, la chica se dio cuenta que se aferraba de la misma persona que Mami, quien noto lo mismo. Vieron a quien se estaban aferrando. Era Tagiru, quien no sabía si estaba asustado por la oscuridad repentina o las chicas que tenía a los lados.

-¡TAGIRU!-gritaron furiosas las chicas, quienes le dieron un coscorrón al pobre joven.

-¿De dónde sacaste la linterna?- se asombro Kiichi.

-De mi mochila- respondió la joven, dejando la linterna en el piso, sacándose la mochila y empezando a buscar algo- traje 5, y algunas otras cosas más.

La joven saco 4 linternas, le dio una a Taiki, Ren, Kaoru y Tagiru (quien la recibió algo apenado y adolorido)

La chica se coloco su mochila y se agacho para tomar su linterna, pero no estaba, la busco con la mirada y vio que la tenía Airu.

-No pienso andar sin linterna- dijo la chica rubia.

-Muy bien- respondió Samanta, lo que molesto a Airu.

-Estamos en una especie de salón- murmuro Kaoru, moviendo su linterna de un lugar para otro.

Aunque estaba oscuro y contaban con solo 5 linternas, se podía notar perfectamente que el salón en el que estaban era enorme.

-Será mejor avanzar, Taiki-san- sugirió Yuu a su amigo, quien asintió.

-Quiero que los que tengan linterna se pongan junto a los que no tienen, empezaremos a avanzar, yo guiare- les dijo Taiki, a lo cual los demás obedecieron.

-¡Eh! ¿Ahora? ¿No… no nos quedaremos a revisar…?-murmuro Tagiru mientras los demás avanzaban.

-Fue tú idea venir aquí, así que no reclames- le recordó Mami, a lo cual Tagiru, derrotado, los siguió.

Kaoru, saco de su bolsillo un aparato rosa con pequeñas antenas blancas de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ren con voz aburrida.

-Mi medidor de ectoplasma- respondió la joven levantándolo un poco, de las antenas blancas aparecieron unas líneas rosas y empezó a producir un ruido extraño-¡Hay algo por ahí!

La chica se fue del grupo y empezó a caminar por otro lado, topándose con unas escaleras, las cuales empezó a subir.

-¡Kaoru-san! No se aleje- la llamo Yuu, siguiéndola con el resto.

-No te preocupes, no ganaría nada estando sola- murmuro Kaoru detenida en el medio de la escalera moviendo de un lado a otro su aparato. El grupo se acerco a ella.

-¿Hay algo?- pregunto curioso Kiichi.

-Hay…demasiada energía en el lugar…-murmuro Kaoru.

De repente se escucharon el ruido de algo metálico chocando con algo y un lamento. Eso hizo que todos se asustaran y vieran para todos lados. Tagiru asustado dio un salto y se agarro de Ren.

-¡Tagiru!- dijo molesto Ren.

Samanta le quito a Tagiru su linterna y empezó a alumbrar en el piso de abajo de un lado a otro, para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Lo encontró. Eran unas armaduras que se encontraban en el suelo. Samanta no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- murmuro nerviosa Mami acercándose a Yuu.

-No lo sé- respondió el joven.

-Esto se pone interesante- murmuro emocionada Kaoru, mirando su aparato.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Suéltame!- Ren de un tirón se quito a Tagiru de encima, quien empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-Creo…que no fue muy buena idea venir…-murmuro el joven.

-Es lo primero coherente que dices en el día- señalo Mami molesta.

De repente Samanta se adelanto al grupo y empezó a caminar sola por la escalera.

-Espera, Samanta- dijo Taiki, acercándose y poniéndose delante de ella- Hay que permanecer juntos.

-Lo sé, pero si hay algo aquí aparte de nosotros, estamos en un lugar demasiado abierto para que se nos acerque- dijo Samanta, lo cual hizo meditar al resto del grupo- ¿No pensaron en eso, verdad?

-Ella tiene razón- apoyo Kaoru, quien empezó a caminar con el resto a la parte de arriba de la escalera- Si pensaremos en algo, será mejor que no sea en un lugar expuesto.

Los demás afirmaron. Y encabezado por Taiki, el grupo empezó a caminar terminando la escalera llegando al segundo piso. Vieron un pasillo delante, así que lo siguieron.

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando por ese pasillo. Cuando pasaron por una esquina, todos vieron una luz verde que los hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrieron miraron sorprendidos a su alrededor, ya no necesitaban las linternas, porque se veía todo perfectamente, estaban en el Digiquartz.

-¡¿Pero, como?!- dijeron sorprendidos Kiichi, Airu y Ren.

-Qué bien, llego la luz- dijo contenta Mami, mientras Samanta y Kaoru miraban sorprendidas el nuevo paisaje.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ren a Taiki- ¿Cómo es que este lugar…?-

-No lo sé- dijo Taiki- Pero hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos con qué…

Las palabras del joven se interrumpieron cuando muchos seres blancos aparecieron frente a él, asustando y sorprendiendo al resto. Era un grupo numeroso de Bakemon, liderados por un Soulmon.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué feos!- dijo Airu agarrándose a Yuu.

-¡AH!- grito Mami y se desmayo.

-Mami-san- dijo preocupado Yuu, sujetando a su amiga, ayudado por Kiichi.

-¿Qué hacemos, Taiki-san?- pregunto Tagiru mirando a su amigo.

-No tenemos opción, después le explicas a Samanta- dijo Taiki sacando su xros loader. Sam miro sorprendida ese xros loader- _Reload, Shoutmon._

El dragón rojo salió del xros loader.

-_Reload, Gumdramon_\- dijo Tagiru, sacando su xros loader rojo oscuro de su bolsillo. Sam también miro sorprendida ese xros loader.

-Bien, prepárense que vamos a cazarlos- dijo Gumdramon entusiasmado.

-_Reload, Damemon-_

_-Reload, Dracmon-_

_-Reload, Opossumon_-

Los tres digimon se acercaron a los dragones quienes se prepararon para pelear.

-Tenemos que proteger a Samanta, Kaoru, Kiichi y a Mami- dijo Taiki a Shoutmon, el cual asintió y saco su micrófono.

-¡Gumdramon, cacemos a tantos como podamos!- le dijo Tagiru a su compañero, quien afirmo sonriente.

-No si Dracmon y yo les ganamos- dijo Ren, a lo cual Dracmon rio.

-No es bueno pelearse- dijo Damemon.

-¡Como sea, Opossumon, encárgate de sacar a esos horribles digimon de mi vista!- dijo Airu a su compañera, quien hacía que se arremangaba.

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno el Soulmon a los Bakemon.

Y así empezó la pelea entre los digimon. El grupo sin xros loader (con Yuu y Kiichi) estaban distanciados de la acción.

Después de un rato varios Bakemon quedaron inconscientes, pero…

-¡Taiki-san! ¡No los puedo cazar!- dijo preocupado Tagiru.

-Yo tampoco- informo Ren.

-No es posible…-murmuro Taiki.

-¡No se acaban nunca!- reclamo indignada Opossumon.

-¡No es bueno! ¡En lo absoluto!- apoyo Damemon.

-Si acabamos con el líder…-murmuro Taiki- ¡Shoutmon!

-Entendido- afirmo su compañero- ¡_Rowdy Rocker!_

Shoutmon golpeo al Soulmon en el rostro con su micrófono, arrojándolo lejos.

-Taiki- dijo el dragón rojo. Su compañero humano miro su xros loader.

-No podemos…cazarlo tampoco- se sorprendió el joven.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡¿Cómo es que no se puede cazar a ninguno de esos horribles digimon?!- se quejo Airu.

Yuu (quien tenía en su espalda a la inconsciente Mami) miro a Sam, y vio que la niña tenía una mirada molesta, como si supiera lo que pasara.

-Humanos…- Yuu escucho unas voces fantasmales detrás de ellos. El joven se dio vuelta junto con Kiichi, Kaoru y Sam. Había otro grupo de Bakemon frente a ellos.

-Es una trampa- dijo Kaoru.

-¡Yuu!- dijo Damemon intentando acercase a su compañero, pero se lo impidieron unos Bakemon. Al igual que al resto de los digimon.

-¡Hemos llegado!- se escucho una voz masculina en el ambiente, tomando desprevenido a todos.

Del lado de Yuu, apareció un chorro potente de agua que empujo a algunos Bakemon haciéndolos chocar hacia una pared, rompiéndola.

Jack (que se habia puesto uno de los cascos, las hombreras y rodilleras de las armaduras del castillo) y Kokoromon (que tenía puesta unas hombreras, codales y una de las espadas de las armaduras en una mano y la otra su martillo) saltaron de entre esos Bakemon y se pusieron junto a Yuu.

-Esa es nuestra gran entrada- dijo Kokoromon con su martillo encendido y la espada preparada.

Yuu se fijo que de los puños de Jack había agua flotando.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Ren.

-¿Lista, Kokoromon?- pregunto Jack a su amiga.

-Sí- dijo ella preparándose para luchar junto a su amigo.

-¡RETIRADA!- gritaron los Bakemon y el Soulmon, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los digimon desaparecieron por las paredes.

-¿…Eh…?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jack y Kokoromon, completamente perplejos- ¿…Escaparon…?

-Kokoromon-sama- dijo Gumdramon acercándose a la digimon- Cuanto tiempo sin verla, ¿está bien? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Eh?- la digimon aún no salía de su asombro.

-Kokoromon- sama, esos Bakemon y el Soulmon ya no están- dijo algo divertido Gumdramon.

Kokoromon y Jack movieron sus cabezas de un lado a otro para despejarse.

-Qué raro…- dijo la liebre de ojos celestes, el agua de sus manos desapareció, y se subio la visera del casco- Y eso que nosotros nos preparamos con estas cosas de la armadura-

-Cierto- apoyo Kokoromon, guardando su martillo, y apoyandose en la espada de metal y miro a los humanos y digimon- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo saludándolos.

-Kokoromon, veo que estas bien- menciono Tagiru sonriente, a lo cual ella sonrió- ¿Y... él es?-el joven miro sorprendido a la liebre.

-Soy un amigo de Kokoromon, mi nombre es Jack- se presento Jack, pero al hacerlo la visera se le cayó- ¡Ay!-

-¿Un... conejo...?- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru.

-¡No soy un conejo! ¡Soy una liebre!- le informo molesto Jack, levantándose la visera y echando fuego de la boca.

-¿Como es que un conejo puede hablar? Más bien... que tenga aspecto humano...-pregunto Ren.

-¡Qué soy una liebre! Y la razón de que tenga aspecto humano es una larga y fascinante historia...-se jacto Jack.

-Es un inteligencia artificial- explico Kokoromon, contenta, señalando a la liebre que quedo en blanco, mientras se le caía la visera- Esta compuesto de datos como los digimon-

-¿Inteligencia Artificial? ¡¿Como los Kopierer?!- se sorprendió Gumdramon. Yuu miro de reojo a Sam, quien se golpeaba la frente con la mano. El joven sonrió nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza.

Kokoromon miro a los humanos un rato, pestañeo, y se tapo la boca.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Se me salió!- se lamento la digimon.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack agarro a la digimon y empezó a darle golpes suaves en la cabeza con su mano- ¡Boca floja!

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo la digimon. Jack bufo y dejo en el suelo a la digimon.

-No eres buena para guardar secretos, definitivamente- sentencio Jack con un suspiro.

-Bueno, es un gusto- dijo Taiki acercándose a ellos- gracias por ayudarnos.

-De nada- le dijo Kokoromon, sonriendo.

-¿Pero de donde sacaron esas cosas?- pregunto Yuu, algo sorprendido por que se pusieran partes de armaduras.

-Vimos unas armaduras así que nos pusimos a jugar- sonrio Kokoromon, mirando la espada- Pero creo que solo sirve para dar golpes, no tiene mucho filo-así que la dejo a un lado y se quito los codales y las hombreras.

-Y esta visera se me cae a cada rato-suspiro Jack, quitandose el casco, junto a las hombreras y las rodilleras.

-Pero parecian unos caballeros digitales o algo así- sonrio Tagiru, con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Ah~! ¡Tambien quiero ponerme una armadura~!

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto de nuevo Ren, molesto porque nade le contestara.

-Mi nombre es Kokoromon - dijo alegre Kokoromon- soy amiga de Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru.

-Bueno…- dijo Ren.

-Me llamo Kiichi-

-Soy Kaoru, gracias por salvarnos-

-Me llamo Samanta- saludo también Sam tranquilamente, a lo que Yuu considero algo sumamente extraño, pero suponía que eso era parte de su fachada.

-Me llamo Tobari Ren, y ella es…-pero Ren no termino su frase, porque Airu lo corrió de un codazo. Miro a Kokoromon con ojos complacidos y brillantes.

-Ah…que linda…parece un peluche…-dijo la chica, haciendo que Kokoromon se pusiera nerviosa- Está decidido…- saco su xros loader rosa-… voy a cazarte.

-¡¿EH?!- dijo Kokoromon totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Airu, no vale la pena!- dijo Opossumon acercándose a su amiga.

-No lo creo…solo mírala…esos ojos rojos tan lindos…eso si…cuando se vuelva mi amiga no la hare ponerse esos accesorios, no son nada femeninos-

-Yo…yo estoy bien con mis cosas, gracias…-dijo sumamente asustada Kokoromon.

-No, ya verás cuando te cacé…-dijo Airu.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió acercándose Yuu (con Mami en su espalda) a Airu- Kokoromon ya tiene un compañero humano, me lo dijo la otra vez.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo decepcionada Airu- ¿Es cierto?- dijo mirando a Kokoromon, quien se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de Jack, que no aguantaba más la risa. La digimon asintió rápidamente- ¡Que mal!

-Sea quien sea, debe tener una paciencia de santo para soportarla- murmuró Shoutmon.

Todos lo miraron, había sido el único que no fue a saludar, y miraba con gesto re probativo a Kokoromon con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ah!- dijo Kokoromon acercándose a Shoutmon, y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo- Veo que estas mucho mejor, _Cuernomon._

-¿…_Cuernomon_…?- murmuraron todos sorprendidos.

_-¿…Cuer….no…mon…?-_repitió sorprendido Shoutmon.

Las risas estallaron en el grupo. La única que no reía era Sam, pero se mordía el labio para no hacerlo.

-No…no sabía… que tenía… ese apodo…Rey…-dijo Gumdramon entre risas.

-Los reyes…tienen extraños…títulos…pero… ¿_Cuernomon_?- se reía con lagrimas Ren.

-¡NO ES NINGÚN APODO!- grito indignado Shoutmon, callando todas las risas. Se quito la mano de Kokoromon de la cabeza, quien no entendía porque se habían reído los demás, y se dirigió a ella-¡Escúchame bien! ¡No me interesa quien seas, o de donde vengas! ¡Pero no tolerare más faltas de respeto de tú parte! ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que soy el Rey del Mundo Digital! ¡Nuestro Mundo! ¡Tu mundo! ¡O sea! ¡Soy tu Rey y merezco respeto!

Shoutmon parecía ansioso de decirle todo eso a Kokoromon, quien miro sorprendida al digimon rojo.

-Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo- dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Volvió a haber silencio.

-¡Eres tú quien me saca de mis casillas!- dijo muy molesto Shoutmon- ¡Llegas en los momentos menos esperados, y en esos momentos empezamos a tener problemas! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser una V-mon cuando se supone que están extintos?! ¡¿Y posees poderes de fuego?! ¡Los V-mon no tienen ese tipo de poder! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!...-

-¡SHOUTMON!- lo interrumpió Taiki.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió molesto mirando a su compañero. Se fijo que Taiki lo miraba molesto, y no solo él, también Jack. Escucho unos suaves resoplidos. Miro al otro lado y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Unas cuantas lágrimas caían en el rostro de Kokoromon.

-Yo…yo no…no soy un…monstruo…Solo soy…diferente…- dijo murmuro la digimon. Se tapo la cara con las manos.

Shoutmon no sabía qué hacer ante eso… ¿Tanto le afecto lo que le dijo?

Jack se acerco a Kokoromon, se coloco entre ella y Shoutmon, se agacho y quedo a la altura de su amiga.

-No le hagas caso, Kokoromon- le dijo, acariciandole la cabeza.

-Lo sé…No…no quiero ser un estorbo…-

-Eres especial…eso nos ha dicho la Jefa y, sabes que tiene razón.-

Kokoromon miro a Jack de entre sus dedos.

-Posees un don diferente a los de tu raza, sabemos porque, pero…- Jack le quito las manos de la cara a Kokoromon, mostrando sus bellos ojos rojo oscuro más brillantes de lo normal, y varias lágrimas en su rostro-… Ese poder nos ha salvado un millón de veces.

-Ja…Jack…-dijo con voz quebrada Kokoromon

-Vamos sonríe-pidió con una sonrisa Jack y con su voz divertida-Si sonríes, te dejare ganarme en la consola de juegos y hablare con la jefa para que te compre uno de esos helados gigantes de crema de fresa- ofreció Jack.

Kokoromon mostro una débil, pero al mismo tiempo hermosa sonrisa, y asintió, restregándose los ojos.

-…Kokoromon-sama…-dijo Gumdramon tristemente acercándose a la digimon.

-Disculpa, Gumdramon…Nunca quise insultar a tu Rey…pero como siempre lo veía tan serio, pensé que podía alegrarlo un poco…- dijo restregándose un ojo- Te debe molestar, más bien, a todos, verme llorar así.

-No, no se preocupe Kokoromon-sama- dijo Gumdramon decidido- Si…si quiere…yo le…compro el…el helado…-tartamudeo rojo Gumdramon.

Kokoromon miro sorprendida a Gumdramon, luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, pero gracias-dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Gumdramon se sonrojo por completo.

-Además no creo que tengas dinero para comprar algo, dragón bicolor- se burlo Jack

-¡No soy un dragón bicolor! ¡Soy Gumdramon, la súper estrella digimon!- dijo Gumdramon molesto, causándole risas a Jack, y una débil risa a Kokoromon.

Shoutmon se había ido al lado de Taiki, pero evitaba la mirada de él y del resto, que lo miraban con gesto re probativo.

Kokoromon solo quería verlo reír…Quería que él sonriera y no se viera…triste…No era por molestarlo…

"Soy un completo imbécil" pensó furioso consigo mismo Shoutmon. El dragón observo a Kokoromon, quien se reía débilmente de la pequeña discusión de Jack y Gumdramon, en la que se sumaron, Tagiru, Damemon y Kiichi, para hacer reír más a Kokoromon.

-Ella tiene amigos…-murmuro una voz.

Shoutmon levanto la mirada y vio que fue Sam quien decía eso.

-Samanta…- dijo Taiki sorprendido.

-Pero aun así…ella sufre…- reflexiono la chica. Yuu la miro por un rato.

De repente unas manos blancas aparecieron del piso y agarraron la capa de Kokoromon. Ella y el resto lo quedo mirando. Las manos desaparecieron y jalaron la capa con Kokoromon, acortándole la respiración. Los poderes del Bakemon permitieron que la digimon pasara por el piso.

-¡KOKOROMON!- grito Jack.

La liebre de ojos celeste se levanto, y dio un golpe al piso, rompiendo una parte y creando un agujero para poder bajar.

-¡Voy para allá!- dijo Jack

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpió Taiki, acercándose a él- No sabemos si los Bakemon atacaran aquí también, quédate con Opossumon y Dracmon, y déjale al resto ir por Kokoromon.

-¡¿A tú compañero?!- dijo indignado Jack- ¡¿Tienes idea cuando fue la última vez que vi a Kokoromon llorar así?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la magnitud de lo que le dijo…?!-

-Sigan discutiendo y tal vez cuando bajen encuentren los restos de su amiga- Interrumpió Sam.

-Samanta eso fue… un poco duro-murmuro Kiichi algo incomodo.

Jack bufo molesto. Sabía que significaba eso.

-¡Está bien! ¡Si le pasa algo a Kokoromon…! No me importa qué clase de Rey seas, pero te arrepentirás-amenazo Jack al dragón rojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- y Shoutmon bajo por el túnel.

-¡Espérenos, Rey!- dijo Gumdramon, seguido de Damemon, quienes bajaron también por el túnel.

Unos segundos después, Tagiru y el resto fueron rodeados por más Bakemon.

* * *

-¡Suéltenme!- exigió Kokoromon.

La digimon estaba sujetada por dos Bakemon, quienes impedían que moviera sus brazos.

Estaban en un salón grande dentro del Digiquartz, en el que solo había varias tablas sueltas, la puerta estaba tapada con escombros. En el salón se encontraban varios Bakemon y un Soulmon.

Kokoromon había puesto mucha resistencia, pero al final no pudo contra todos, ganándose algunos magullones.

El Soulmon se acerco a ella.

-_Analizando datos- _Dijo la voz del Soulmon completamente diferente, y de su mano apareció un rayo que analizo a la digimon.

Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-Entonces…tú…ustedes…no son digimon…-murmuro Kokoromon, confirmando una hipótesis que tenia.

-_Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Kokoromon. Información del Objetivo: Última V-mon…-_

-_¡Jacked Hammer!_\- se escucho la voz de Gumdramon.

La puerta (y los escombros) fueron arrasados por la cola de Gumdramon, sorprendiendo a los que estaban dentro del salón. La nube de polvo no se dispersaba.

-_¡Ram-Gum Break!_\- el dragón morado salió de la nube de polvo y empezó a golpear a los Bakemon.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_\- Shoutmon lo siguió y también empezó a golpear a los Bakemon.

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!_\- Damemon también se unió al combate.

El Soulmon al ver que los atacaban, coloco su mano en la cabeza de Kokoromon, aprovechando que los protegían varios Bakemon.

-_Información del Objeto: Desconocido. Acción a Seguir: Destruir al objeto y al usuario_-

-¿Objeto? Mi casco…-murmuro Kokoromon.

El Soulmon tomo algo de distancia de ella. Levanto su mano. La digimon al darse cuenta intento zafarse de los Bakemon, pero ellos no la soltaron.

-_¡Garra del Mal!_\- el Soulmon estuvo a punto de asestarle el golpe a Kokoromon, si no fuera porque fue lanzado lejos por la cola de Gumdramon. La cual golpeo también a los Bakemon que tenían sujeta a la digimon.

-¡Gumdramon!- dijo contenta Kokoromon, sujetándose un brazo.

-¡Kokoromon-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado el digimon morado, acercándose a ella.

-Sí, solo tengo una pequeña magulladura en el brazo- dijo Kokoromon, a lo cual el digimon vio el brazo izquierdo de la digimon. Se podía ver un tajo grande en él.

-¡¿Magulladura?! ¡Usted esta herida!- dijo Gumdramon sorprendido- ¡No los perdonare!- exclamo furioso el digimon echando fuego de los ojos.

Kokoromon miro con una gota en la cabeza a su amigo.

Unos Bakemon se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Kokoromon- sama, quédese detrás mío!- dijo Gumdramon, colocándose frente a la digimon, listo para pelear- ¡Les daré una buena paliza!

-_¡Soul Crusher!_\- el ataque del dragón rojo dio en los Bakemon que iban por Kokoromon y Gumdramon, dispersándolos.

-No te confíes, Gumdramon- dijo Shoutmon, quien con Damemon se colocaron frente a ellos.

-No es bueno- agrego Damemon

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero estoy furioso!- Gumdramon se abalanzo hacia los Bakemon, que se recuperaban del ataque, pero Shoutmon coloco su pie en el martillo de la cola del dragón morado, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Te estoy diciendo que no hagas tonterías- dijo Shoutmon.

-Gumdramon- dijo Kokoromon poniéndose frente a él- No te precipites por favor- le pidió.

El dragón la miro y se detuvo.

-Kokoromon, tú brazo…-dijo Damemon señalándolo- No es bueno, definitivamente no lo es- agrego.

-Solo es un rasguño- dijo la digimon, sujetándolo con un poco más de fuerza por el dolor.

-Si claro…-murmuro irónicamente Shoutmon- Mejor vámonos de aquí- ordeno, a lo que todos afirmaron.

-Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte- El Soulmon apareció flotando entre los Bakemon. Los cuales empezaron a desaparecer en sustancias moradas.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo sorprendido Shoutmon.

El Soulmon también se volvió sustancia, cayendo con las demás que se juntaban, formando una sustancia viscosa color morada.

-¡Rey… ¿acaso…?!- dijo Gumdramon.

-Si…por eso no se podían cazar…es un Kopierer- dijo molesto Shoutmon, agarrando fuertemente su micrófono.

La sustancia viscosa empezó a tomar forma de araña gigante, cuando termino soltó un grito.

-¡Prepárense!- dijo Shoutmon.

La araña avanzo hacia ellos. Shoutmon agarro a Kokoromon, y con los demás saltaron a un lugar seguro.

-Te quedas aquí y no estorbes- dijo Shoutmon sin mirarla.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Kokoromon.

Los tres digimon se abalanzaron al Kopierer.

-_¡Firex Vortex! _-

-_¡Rowdy Rocker! _-

-_¡Bun Bun Ken! _-

Los tres ataques dieron en la cabeza gigante de la araña, molestándola. De su boca salió una sustancia pegajosa que empezó a dispararles. Lo esquivaron por un tiempo. Hasta que dio en Damemon, pegándolo al suelo.

-No es bueno, es asqueroso- opino Damemon intentando zafarse de la sustancia viscosa, la cual se seco, formando una capa muy dura.

La araña escupió unas telarañas en dirección a Kokoromon, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- dijo Gumdramon y la saco de ahí con su cola. Dejándola en otro sitio.

La araña disparo una sustancia pegajosa hacia Gumdramon, quien no logro esquivarla y quedo pegado al suelo. La sustancia que lo atrapo se seco al rato.

Shoutmon aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar por detrás a la araña. Pero en medio vuelo la araña volteo su cabeza a él y le disparo la sustancia pegajosa, pegándolo a la pared.

-Rayos- murmuro Shoutmon intentando zafarse mientras la sustancia se secaba y formaba una capa gruesa.

El Kopierer quedo a unos metros de él. De sus ojos aparecieron unos rayos que analizaron a Shoutmon, los cuales después desaparecieron.

_-Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Shoutmon. Información del Objetivo: Rey del Mundo Digital. Compañero digimon del humano Kudou Taiki. Digimon escogido por Omegamon. _–

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso sobre mí?- pregunto molesto Shoutmon.

El Kopierer no respondió. De su boca apareció una Espina gigante. Empezó a acercarse al dragón rojo.

-¡REY! ¡ DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡COBARDE!- Gumdramon intento zafarse con más fuerza, pero no podía.

-¡Eso es malo, demasiado malo!- Damemon también empezó a intentar zafarse.

Shoutmon también lo intentaba, no quería que otra Espina se clavara en su cuerpo, y menos una de ese tamaño.

-_ Misión Dada: Borrarlo si se presentara la oportunidad_\- la araña se abalanzo hacia Shoutmon con gran velocidad.

-¡REY!- grito desesperado Gumdramon.

Shoutmon vio como una figura aparecía frente a él y era atravesada por la Espina.

La araña se detuvo porque su Espina fue detenida por Kokoromon. Se podía ver perfectamente como la espina atravesaba la capa de la digimon.

-…Kokoro…mon- murmuro perplejo Shoutmon.

La araña tomo distancia de su presa, dejando su arma. La espina seguía atravesando a Kokoromon, quien cayó con un golpe seco al piso.


	4. Los Tres Kopierer Luke entra

_Los Tres Kopierer. _

_Luke Entra._

-¡Todos síganme!- dijo Jack, guiando a todos al salón principal, mientras los Bakemon los seguían.

Cuando todos estuvieron, intentaron abrir la puerta, pero seguía trabada.

-¡¿También en este mundo?!- dijo Tagiru.

Jack, Dracmon y Opossumon peleaban contra los Bakemon, protegiendo a los humanos, mientras Taiki, Tagiru, Ren y Kiichi golpeaban la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ni se inmuta…-murmuro Taiki.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kiichi.

-Miren- dijo Kaoru, señalando a los Bakemon, quienes empezaron a desaparecer en sustancias moradas- ¿Los derrotaron?

-No… ¡Son Kopierer!- dijo Yuu alarmado, (quien aún tenía a Mami inconsciente en su espalda) mientras las sustancias se agrupaban y se convertían en una sustancia viscosa morada.

-¿Kopierer? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ren.

-¡¿Eso qué importa?! ¡Esa cosa es sumamente asquerosa!- dijo indignada Airu.

-Te apoyo- murmuro Samanta acercándose a la puerta- Pero si nos quedamos aquí seremos blanco fácil-

La joven de lentes dio una fuerte patada al picaporte, rompiéndolo y dejando un gran orificio. Movió la puerta con la mano, la cual se movió con un rechinido.

-Se abrió- murmuro señalando la salida.

-¡Fuiste tú!- dijo asombrado Tagiru.

-Rápido- dijo Jack empujando a humano y digimon afuera.

Al estar afuera todos se prepararon para luchar.

-¿Oye…no te rompiste la pierna?- pregunto Airu a Samanta.

-No te preocupes, he roto cosas más duras- respondió Sam, a lo cual Jack esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡No me preocupo!- dijo indignada Airu.

En ese momento las puertas de la mansión fueron destruidas por un águila gigante color morada.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto Ren mientras la águila los observaba lista para atacar.

"Gumdramon, espero que estés bien" pensó Tagiru cuando el Kopierer lanzo un gran grito.

* * *

-¡Kokoromon-sama…! ¡KOKOROMON-SAMA!- grito Gumdramon. Pero la digimon no se movía.

La araña se coloco junto a la digimon inconsciente con dos de sus patas levantadas, mostrando otras Espinas, listas para clavarse

Eso colmo el genio de Shoutmon. El dragón rojo rugió furioso sorprendiendo a la araña y a sus amigos.

La capa morada que lo retenía empezó a romperse por dos brillos que aparecían en su interior. Se rompió y se vio que el brillo era fuego en las manos de Shoutmon.

-_¡Rock Damashi!_\- Shoutmon lanzo las bolas de fuego en la cara de la araña, obligándola a retroceder y clavar sin querer sus dos patas en el piso, impidiéndole moverse.

Gumdramon al darse cuenta de cómo liberarse, se preparo junto con Damemon.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_\- Gumdramon con ese ataque destruyo la capa, y se abalanzo a la espalda de la araña, aplastándola.

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!-_Damemon imito a su compañero, y también golpeo en la espalda al Kopierer.

-¡Aléjense del Kopierer!- ordeno Shoutmon y sus amigos obedecieron -_¡Soul Crusher!_\- Shoutmon lanzo la bola de fuego a la espalda de la araña, provocando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver una masa quemada desapareciendo en polvo verde. Le habían ganado.

-¡KOKOROMON-SAMA!-grito Gumdramon, corriendo hacia la digimon inconsciente, se agacho y empezó a zarandearla- ¡Despierte, por favor! ¡Despierte!- pedía asustado Gumdramon, pero la digimon no respondía.

Shoutmon y Damemon se acercaron a ellos.

-¡No despierta!- dijo asustado Gumdramon a sus amigos.

Shoutmon se agacho y sostuvo a Kokoromon en sus brazos.

-¡Despierta!- la digimon siguió inconsciente-¡Despierta, te estoy diciendo!- exclamo Shoutmon y empezó a zarandearla. Pero no paso nada. La digimon seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Shoutmon pensó en la peor de las posibilidades.

-No…-murmuro devastado Shoutmon, agarrando con fuerza a Kokoromon. No era posible…por él ella…No… ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡No lo era!

Shoutmon empezó a zarandearla con más fuerzas, sin resultado.

-¡DESPIERTA, KOKOROMON! ¡DESPIERTA!- grito desesperado Shoutmon, pero nada.

Shoutmon sintió un horrible dolor en la garganta. El dragón rojo coloco su cabeza con la de Kokoromon, cerrando los ojos e intentando contener las lágrimas.

Damemon bajo la cabeza tristemente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Rey…ella…ella está bien… ¿verdad?- pregunto asustado Gumdramon- Solo esta inconsciente ¿verdad?

Shoutmon miro al dragón morado… ¿cómo le decía?

-¿Quién hace tanto alboroto?- se escucho una voz de chica, a lo cual los tres digimon miraron a Kokoromon, quien abría de a poco sus ojos y se estiraba bostezando y botando la Espina, que solamente se había clavado en su capa entre medio de su brazo y su tronco.

-Creo que me pegue en la cabeza…-murmuro la digimon restregándose un ojo.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon se quedaron en blanco…La Espina ni la rozo…Y quedo inconsciente por el golpe al caerse…

-¿Les pasa algo?- pregunto Kokoromon mirando a sus amigos. Se fijo en Shoutmon- ¿Y por qué me estás sosteniendo de esta manera?

-¡¿EH?!- Shoutmon empujo de sus rodillas a Kokoromon, quien cayó boca abajo al piso- ¡¿Quién te está sosteniendo?!- dijo como si nada, intentando no esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ay… eso me dolió- dijo Kokoromon sobándose su nariz en forma de cuerno con una de sus manos, mientras se sentaba- Mi nariz…

En ese momento Gumdramon se agarro del brazo izquierdo de Kokoromon.

-¡Ay!- dijo Kokoromon, por el tajo que tenia.

-Me alegro…está usted bien…- murmuro con la voz temblorosa Gumdramon, mirando el piso.

Kokoromon se sorprendió por eso, luego sonrió cálidamente y acaricio la cabeza de Gumdramon con su otra mano.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kokoromon mientras Gumdramon levantaba la cabeza.

Gumdramon sonrió.

-¿Quién pensaría que llegaría el día en que te vería llorar?- murmuro Shoutmon, burlón.

-No… ¡No estoy llorando, Rey!- dijo todo rojo Gumdramon separándose de Kokoromon.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo alegre Damemon.

-¡Sí lo es!- el dragón morado levantaba sus brazos de arriba abajo.

Kokoromon se levanto agarrándose su brazo izquierdo, que le empezó a arder.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Gumdramon, quien con Shoutmon se levantaba.

-Si…- respondió con una sonrisa.

Damemon y Gumdramon sonrieron, pero Shoutmon cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto el dragón rojo a Kokoromon, quien la miro sorprendida- ¿Por qué me salvaste de esa Espina…? Después de lo que te dije…-

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Kokoromon colocándose frente a él, sorprendiéndolo- No iba a dejar que él Kopierer te lastimara - dijo con una sonrisa, sobándose su brazo izquierdo-Somos amigos después de todo, ¿verdad?

Shoutmon miro sorprendido a Kokoromon.

-Es porque es el Rey ¿verdad?- dijo Gumdramon, colocándose entre ellos dos.

-Pues…si quieres verlo de esa manera…Sí- dijo la digimon.

-Oye Gumdramon, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Shoutmon.

-¿Eh? No, nada- dijo Gumdramon algo nervioso- ¿Por qué?

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste entre medio de la loca y yo?- pregunto astutamente Shoutmon.

Gumdramon se quedo sin palabras y se puso rojo.

Shoutmon se divirtió ante eso. Así que Gumdramon se había puesto celoso.

-¿Loca?- murmuro molesta Kokoromon.

-No es bueno quedarse aquí- dijo Damemon, antes que empezara una discusión- tenemos que ir con los demás- los digimon afirmaron y salieron del salón.

* * *

El águila morada se abalanzo hacia los jóvenes y los digimon. Por lo que Jack lo detuvo agarrándolo de su pico. Al hacerlo, el Kopierer levanto su cabeza y empezó a sacudirla para que la liebre lo soltara.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- pregunto Kiichi.

-Tenemos que buscar su punto débil- dijo Ren.

Jack no aguanto más y soltó el pico del águila, cayendo provocando un agujero en el piso.

Samanta corrió hacia él y se agacho. La liebre estaba algo lastimada.

-Necesitamos…a Luke…- murmuro Jack, para que solo Sam escuchara

-¡Jack!- Tagiru se acerco a ellos- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No es uno…de mis peores días- respondió la liebre, levantándose- ¡Cuidado!

El Kopierer levanto una de sus alas, de las que se dispararon varias espinas hacia Tagiru, Sam y Jack, por lo que la liebre agarro a los dos jóvenes y los saco de ahí.

-¡Tagiru, Samanta! ¿Están bien?- pregunto Taiki, cuando Jack llego con ellos.

-Claro, la liebre está perfectamente, pero no preguntan- se quejo algo dolido Jack, a lo cual cayo una gota en la cabeza de Taiki.

-_¡Soul Crusher!-_ una bola de fuego dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del Kopierer, derribándolo.

-¡Shoutmon!- dijo alegre Taiki al ver salir de la mansión a su compañero junto a Gumdramon, Damemon y Kokoromon.

-¿Nos hemos perdido la diversión?- pregunto Shoutmon a su amigo, el cual sonrió.

-¡Gumdramon!- dijo Tagiru abrasando a su digimon- Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriente el digimon.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Yuu- dijo Damemon acercándose a su compañero.

-No importa, mientras estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa Yuu.

-¡Kokoromon, me preocupe mucho por ti!- dijo aliviado Jack levantando y abrazando a su amiga.

-Jack…mi brazo…me duele…-se quejo Kokoromon.

-¿Eh?- Jack bajo a su amiga y vio el gran tajo que tenía en su brazo- ¡Estas herida!

-No es nada- dijo Kokoromon, tapando la herida con su mano derecha.

-¡Cuernomon! ¡Te dije que si le pasaba algo a Kokoromon me las pagarías!- dijo molesto Jack echando fuego de los ojos celestes, acercándose a Shoutmon.

-Si supieras…-murmuro el dragón rojo- Primero que nada mi nombre es Shoutmon, segundo, cuando llegamos ya estaba herida (¡Que no estoy herida!) y tercero…Puedo ver que te han dado una paliza- agrego.

-¡Me las pagaras! –dijo Jack, pero Kokoromon lo empezó a arrastrar de la polera a otro lado.

-Tenemos suficientes problemas- dijo señalando al ave que se levantaba de a poco.

-¡¿Pero quién nos va a decir como derrotar a esa cosa asquerosa?!- grito furiosa Airu.

-A los Kopierer se les vence quemándolos por completo, impidiendo que se regeneren- informo Kokoromon como si nada, agarrando a Jack por la polera para que no fuera a pelearse con Shoutmon.

-¡¿Fuego?! ¡¿Y me lo dicen **AHORA**?!- se quejo completamente furiosa Airu, echando fuego por los ojos.

-Esto es malo- dijo alarmado Ren, a lo cual Dracmon asintió asustado.

La chica rubia saco su xros loader rosa y lo movió.

-_¡DigiXros! ¡Opossumon! ¡Candlemon!_-

Opossumon se combino con Candlemon, y sus globos se mezclaron formando un gigantesco globo envuelto en llamas.

-¡LO HA HECHO!- grito Ren, mientras el resto miraba atónito esa digixros.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!- agrego Tagiru, y todos empezaron a correr seguidos por Airu por el agujero de la pared, saliendo de la mansión.

Ya afuera vieron una gran explosión proveniente de la mansión, vieron por las rendijas de la reja una masa grande negra desapareciendo en polvo verde.

Opossumon apareció contenta frente a Airu.

-Trabajo terminado~-

-Me alegra, esa cosa asquerosa me ponía de los nervios- dijo aún indignada.

Todos estaban asustados y sorprendidos por eso (incluso Sam, quien no podía esconder su asombro), pero más que nadie, los que estaban más sorprendidos eran Jack y Kokoromon, quienes se abrazaban mirando completamente asustados a Airu.

-Lo derrotaron…con un ataque…-murmuro Jack con una voz muy asustadiza.

-Que miedo…que miedo…-repetía Kokoromon aterrada.

-Y…y pensaba…que la….la Jefa daba…daba miedo cuando… se enojaba…-dijo aterrado Jack.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo para encontrar a alguien igual- dijo Kokoromon, a lo cual Jack asintió rápidamente y asustadamente.

-¿Qué murmuran ustedes?- pregunto Airu molesta, volteándose a verlos.

-¡Nada de nada!- saltaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Kokoromon aterrados.

-¿Alguien tiene una cámara? Me gustaría sacarles una foto con esa expresión- dijo Shoutmon.

-¡Tú, Cuernomon!- dijo Jack molesto viendo al dragón rojo- ¡No creas que me he olvidado de lo que le dijiste a Kokoromon!

Jack intó acercarse a Shoutmon, pero Kokoromon se lo impidió agarrándolo de la polera.

-No…Jack…no pelees- murmuraba la digimon intentando que su amigo no se abalanzara hacia Shoutmon, quien ni se inmutaba.

-Kokoromon, ¿Por qué siempre perdonas a los que te hacen daño? Eres amable, ¿pero no es como mucho…?- respondió Jack, continuando sus intentos de abalanzarse al digimon.

Taiki y Yuu dieron un suspiro con una gota en la cabeza.

Se escucho un horrible rugido en el ambiente, que hizo que todos se quedaran quietos.

-Eso fue…- dijo Kokoromon soltando a Jack, quien dejo de moverse.

-¿Otro Kopierer?- murmuro Jack, sorprendido.

-¡Miren!- dijo Kaoru, con su aparato levantando hacia la mansión, haciendo un gran sonido.

De la mansión apareció un aura morado oscuro, que empezó a desprenderse y a formar un remolino en el cielo.

-¡¿Estaba en la mansión?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-¡Por eso mi aparato sentía tanta energía!- dijo asombrada Kaoru.

El remolino se volvió una sustancia viscosa, que tomo la forma de un Pterodáctilo gigantesco.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?!- gritaron los jóvenes ante esa aparición- ¡¿UN DINOSAURIO?!-

-¡YA ME HARTE DE ESAS COSAS!- exclamó furiosa Airu.

La chica rubia saco su xros loader, y volvió a sacudirlo, apareciendo unos círculos rosas a su paso.

-_¡Opossumon! ¡Chou-Shinka!-_

-¡ESPERA, NO LO USES!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jack y Kokoromon, pero ya era tarde.

Opossumon fue rodeada de círculos empezando a evolucionar…pero de repente la evolución se detuvo y apareció alrededor de ella un círculo rojo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- pregunto sorprendida Airu, al igual que los demás jóvenes.

Los datos alrededor de Opossumon empezaron a ser absorbidos por el círculo, mientras pasaba eso, una esfera gris apareció en el pecho del Kopierer.

Todos los datos de evolución de Opossumon fueron absorbidos. El círculo rojo se alejo de ella y entro en la esfera gris del Kopierer, que tomo un color rosa. Opossumon se desmayo.

-¡Opossumon!- Airu agarro a su amiga desmayada- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¡¿Qué…que acaba de pasar?! – pregunto atónito Ren.

-Su evolución…fue robada…-murmuro atónito Taiki.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ren y Airu.

El Kopierer rugió de satisfacción. Deseaba comer más evoluciones. Se abalanzo hacia los jóvenes.

Kokoromon dio un gran salto, saco su martillo, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Kopierer, haciendo que chocara contra la reja de la mansión.

-¡Ustedes huyan! ¡Kokoromon y yo intentaremos recuperar la evolución antes que sea demasiado tarde!- les ordeno Jack.

-¡Espera, queremos…!- empezó a decir Tagiru.

-¡Solo estorbarían! ¡Nosotros ya tenemos experiencia peleando con los Kopierer a diferencia de ustedes! ¡LARGUENSE!- lo interrumpió Jack.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- se escucho el grito de Kokoromon.

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron. La digimon había sido agarrada por las garras del Kopierer, el cual empezó a elevarse, quedando a una gran altura.

-¡Suéltala!-Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon y Dracmon se le abalanzaron, pero el Kopierer les dio un latigazo con su cola, arrojándolos con fuera al piso.

-¡Gumdramon!- se preocupo Tagiru.

El Kopierer empezó a analizar a la v-mon naranja.

_-Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Kokoromon. Información del Objetivo: Última V-mon existente en el Mundo Digital y en el Mundo Humano. Descendiente directa del V-mon integrante de la Orden de Caballeros antigua del Mundo Digital, quien actualmente es una Digimemory. Integrante de la organización llamada Jagër. Compañera digimon de la humana conocida como Jefa…-_

-¡¿Quién te da autorización a decir cosas sobre **mí** a todo el mundo?!- interrumpió Kokoromon, intentando zafarse y empezando a desprender fuego- ¡¿Y qué si soy la última de mi especie?! ¡Lo soy y a mucha honra!

La digimon se encendió por completo, obligando al Kopierer a soltarla. Ella aprovecho a acercarse a la esfera rosa. Se agarro a ella y su casco empezó a brillar.

-¡Bien, lo tengo!- murmuro Kokoromon.

El Kopierer al darse cuenta la golpeo con su brazo, quien no pudo esquivar el golpe, cayendo en el piso, provocando mucho humo.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack se tapaba la cara como los demás, intentando distinguir a su amiga. Sam aprovecho eso para que alguien saliera de su xros loader sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Kokoromon había creado un cráter con su caída. La digimon apenas y se podía mover. El Kopierer la agarro con su cola y empezó a elevarse más con ella.

-¡Kokoromon!- gritaron Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru al mismo tiempo, asustados por lo que pasaba.

-¡Kokoromon, ya voy!- dijo Jack, pero en ese momento sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo y se cayó de rodillas.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo Tagiru acercándose a la liebre.

-Ese golpe….parece que me afecto más de lo que creí…-murmuro Jack, levantando la vista.

El Kopierer agarro con una mano a Kokoromon, y empezó a apretarla con fuerza, haciendo que la digimon gritara de dolor.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- dijo Gumdramon, preparándose para ir a salvarla junto con Shoutmon y Damemon, pero…

Desde arriba del Kopierer apareció una llamarada de fuego blanco, que le quemo el brazo con el que tenia a Kokoromon, cortándolo. El monstruo grito de dolor. La digimon empezó a caer con los trozos del brazo quemándose. Una liebre de buzo gris encapuchado, con un mechón de pelo negro apareció desde arriba, atajo a Kokoromon con delicadeza en sus brazos, y con una voltereta esquivo el ataque del Kopierer. La liebre cayó elegantemente en el piso con Kokoromon en sus brazos.

-¡Hermano!- dijo alegremente Jack al ver a Luke levantándose.

-¿Hermano?- repitieron Kaoru y Kiichi.

-Luke… ¿en qué…momento…?- murmuro la cansada Kokoromon.

Pero Luke miraba al Kopierer, que de a poco regeneraba su brazo, se fijo en la esfera rosa. Miro a la liebre de ojos celestes

-… Muévete-

-Lo… ¡Lo sé!- dijo Jack levantándose de a poco- Luke ¿tienes un plan?

-…La prioridad ahora es recuperar la evolución robada, después podremos terminar con el objetivo sin obstáculo alguno- dijo tranquilamente Luke.

-Ya empezaste a hablar como computadora…- murmuro algo fastidiado Jack.

-¡Se acerca!- advirtió Ren.

El Kopierer descendió un poco y levanto su nueva mano hacia ellos, de donde salieron disparadas unas Espinas.

-¡Espinas!- dijeron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

Luke levantó su otro brazo en dirección de las Espinas que se acercaban, con un objeto metálico en su mano. Lo activo y creo una barrera de energía celeste que los protegió de las Espinas.

La liebre de ojos rojos dejo la muralla activa.

-…Jack, ven... Necesito que los que tengan compañero digimon con poderes atributo fuego se acerquen-murmuro mirando la muralla de energía.

Tagiru y Taiki se miraron, asintieron y junto a sus compañeros se acercaron a la liebre. Kokoromon, en los brazos de Luke, respiraba con dificultad y tenia agarrado algo con su mano derecha.

Tagiru vio eso por unos momentos.

-Kokoromon, ¡¿El Kopierer te clavo una espina?!- dijo asustado Tagiru.

-Me la…clavo en el brazo cuando me agarro por…segunda vez…Pero solo la tuve unos segundos…no me afectara tanto…espero…- intento tranquilizarlo la digimon, señalando su brazo derecho, que tenía una pequeña herida.

Gumdramon apretó sus puños furioso. En ese momento Shoutmon coloco su mano en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Mantén la mente en esto- dijo Shoutmon, a lo cual Gumdramon asintió.

-…Sus xros loader- murmuro Luke, a lo cual los dos jóvenes se lo mostraron.

La liebre los observo por unos segundos.

-…Haz una DigiXros con Shoutmon y Pinocchimon- murmuro mirando a Taiki, y después a Tagiru-…Haz una digixros con Gumdramon y Kotemon.

Los jóvenes y sus digimon lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…sabes quienes son nuestros…compañeros?- pregunto Taiki.

-… Analize los xros loader y ví a los digimon que tienen dentro- murmuro Luke, mientras otra ronda de Espinas que intentaba atacarlos se destruían al chocar contra el escudo. Se dirigió a Kokoromon-... Tú poder es necesario-

La digimon asintió y de un salto dejo los brazos de su amigo. Al caer perdió el equilibrio y se hubiera caído si Shoutmon no la agarraba.

-Gra…gracias- dijo débilmente la digimon, separándose con cuidado de Shoutmon.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto- observo el dragón rojo.

-¡Oye, liebre! ¡¿No ves que Kokoromon-sama no puede pelear en este estado?!- dijo indignado Gumdramon, señalando a la liebre de ojos rojos.

-… Kokoromon es la única con el poder de recuperar una evolución robada- murmuro Luke.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto sorprendido Taiki a la digimon, quien asintió lentamente.

La digimon lanzo a un lado la Espina y empezó a golpearse suavemente las mejillas con las manos para despabilarse.

-Estoy…lista…-dijo levantando su brazo derecho con una voz cansada.

-¡En lo absoluto!- dijo Tagiru moviendo la mano de un lugar a otro.

-…La digixros- murmuro Luke, a lo cual ambos jóvenes levantaron sus xros loader y lo movieron.

-_¡DigiXros! ¡Shoutmon! ¡Pinocchimon!_\- Shoutmon se fusiono con su compañero.

-_ ¡DigiXros! ¡Gumdramon! ¡Kotemon!_\- Gumdramon se fusiono con su compañero.

Ambos digimon ya estaban listos para la acción.

-Ah~que lindo…-murmuro Kokoromon mirando a Gumdramon, quien se rio nervioso y algo sonrojado. Shoutmon los miro y solo soltó un resoplido, apoyo su martillo en su hombro y miro a Luke.

-Y bien ¿cuál es el plan?-

-… Jack debe hacer una distracción mientras Shoutmon se lleva a Kokoromon al pecho del Kopierer. Cuando Kokoromon recupere la evolución tienes que sacarla de ahí. Un Kopierer al que le quitan algo que absorbió se vuelve muy peligroso .Cuando Kokoromon este en este lugar, pueden hacerse cargo del Kopierer- termino en el momento en que más Espinas intentaban traspasar el escudo.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Está decidido!- dijeron Gumdramon y Tagiru.

-¿Por qué siempre debo ser la distracción?- pregunto molesto Jack.

-… Eres el más rápido- respondió Luke.

-¡Tú también lo eres!- le recordó Jack.

Pero Luke miro al monstruo, quien rugía furioso.

-¡Me estas ignorando!- dijo molesto Jack.

Luke lo miro de reojo, y después al Kopierer.

-¿Por qué siempre me ignoras?

-Jack…contamos…contigo…- lo alentó Kokoromon con voz adormecida.

La liebre de ojos celeste suspiro vencida. Choco sus manos una con otra y aparecieron de ellas agua que las rodearon.

-Luke, el escudo- dijo Jack.

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, y en ese momento el escudo desapareció.

Jack dio un gran salto, en el que fue capaz de caer en el pico del Pterodáctilo. Este empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro molesto.

-¿Esa…es su distracción?- dijo sorprendido Ren, mirando a la liebre de capucha, pero él solo miraba lo que sucedía sin mostrar expresión alguna-… ¿Me estás ignorando?-

En ese momento el pico del Kopierer se congelo. Se podía ver encima del hielo a Jack, quien era rodeado de una energía negra. El pterodáctilo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar quitarse el hielo, el cual se expandía hasta sus ojos, molestándolo.

-¡Ahora!- grito Jack.

Shoutmon coloco su martillo en su espalda y tomo en brazos a Kokoromon, tomándola desprevenida. Dio un gran salto y llego a la esfera. El Kopierer se movía demasiado, por lo que les costaba sujetarse a la esfera.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Shoutmon, mientras Kokoromon levantaba uno de sus brazos a la esfera. Su casco empezó a brillar.

La digimon cerró los ojos. La esfera también empezó a brillar más, y el brazo de la digimon empezó a entrar en la esfera, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo. Kokoromon empezó a traspasar la esfera con su otro brazo, después de un tiempo los sacó, llevando en las manos una bola de luz rosa dentro de dos círculos de datos verdes cruzados. La esfera volvió a ser gris y el casco de Kokoromon dejo de brillar.

El Kopierer al darse cuenta de eso, de un movimiento furioso rompió el hielo con el movimiento de su pico, y soltó un rugido furioso.

-¡Corran, YA!- les grito Jack, mientras caía con los trozos de hielo al piso y su energía negra desaparecía.

Shoutmon agarro con más fuerza a Kokoromon, y saltaron a tiempo, porque el Kopierer por poco los golpea con sus manos.

Ambos digimon cayeron junto al grupo.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Taiki, acercándose a ellos, mientras Shoutmon dejaba que Kokoromon se parara con cuidado, con la evolución en sus manos.

-Si…- dijo cansadamente Kokoromon, se dirigió a Gumdramon- Dale una paliza…de mi parte…-

-¡Pues claro!- dijo alegremente Gumdramon, se dirigió a Shoutmon- Rey.

El dragón rojo asintió, y ambos dieron un salto hacia el Kopierer, quien se preparaba para sacar más espinas.

-_¡Burning Hammer!-_

-_¡Firex Vortex…Men!-_

Ambos ataques corporales chocaron contra las Espinas, las cuales fueron derretidas.

-¡Ve, Gumdramon!- dijo Tagiru, con su xros loader en alto.

-¡Shoutmon, este es el golpe final!- dijo Taiki con su xros loader en alto.

Ambos digimon dragones empezaron a moverse entre sí y se dirigieron al pecho del Kopierer, quien no pudo esquivar semejante ataque combinado. El remolino de fuego destrozo la esfera gris, y entro dentro del Kopierer.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Kiichi, al ver que no pasaba nada.

-Espera…-dijo Tagiru, ajustándose los googles con una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Del cuerpo del Kopierer empezaron a salir llamas por todas partes. Luego una enorme explosión. Luke levanto un brazo con su dispositivo en mano, y volvió a crear un escudo celeste para proteger a todos de las secuelas del ataque.

El humo empezó a desaparecer.

Luke desactivo el escudo.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Kaoru mirando para todos lados.

-¡Ahí!- señalo Yuu.

Todos miraron. Se encendía una gran masa negra, que desapareció en polvo verde. Frente a ella estaban los dos digimon.

-¡Lo han logrado!- dijo Tagiru acercándose a su compañero, junto a Taiki.

Las digixros desaparecieron.

-Eso no fue para tanto- se jacto Gumdramon restregándose la nariz de manera presuntuosa.

Shoutmon solo soltó un suspiro de "Mejor no digo nada". Taiki solo rio por eso.

Kokoromon se acerco a Airu, quien no había soltado en ningún momento a su amiga desmayada.

La digimon naranja coloco la bola de luz rosa en el pecho de Opossumon.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto sorprendida Airu, al ver como esa bola de luz se quedaba suspendida arriba del pecho de su amiga.

Kokoromon coloco sus manos alrededor de la evolución y cerró los ojos. Su casco volvió a brillar. La digimon abrió sus ojos, que brillaban en un tono plateado.

_-__Zurück zu Evolution- _murmuro Kokoromon

La esfera entro en el pecho de Opossumon. Los ojos de Kokoromon y su casco dejaron de brillar. La digimon gris empezo a moverse en sueños. Abrio los ojos de a poco, y miro extrañada a su compañera.

-Airu ¿Lo derrotamos ya?- pregunto la digimon.

-¡Opossumon!- dijo alegre Airu, abrazando a su compañera- ¡Que alegria~!- la coloco frente a ella de manera brusca- ¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera!

-¿Eh?- se extraño Opossumon.

-¿Ha recuperado su evolución?- pregunto sorprendido Ren, a lo cual la digimon naranja asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién creería que existe alguien con semejante habilidad?- pregunto intrigado Yuu, disimuladamente mirando a Sam, que miró para otro lado.

Kokoromon miraba alegre a Airu y Opossumon, después empezó a pestañear varias veces, y se cayó de espaldas.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack se le acerco seguido de Luke, mientras la digimon se sentaba con cuidado. Los demás también se acercaron. La v-mon naranja busco entre sus bolsillos de la capa sus vendas y se las mostró a Jack.

-¿Me lo pones por favor?- pidió la digimon con los ojos rojo oscuro cansados. Jack se rio.

-Ya veo, el cansancio al fin te gano…- la liebre de ojos celestes empezó a vendar el brazo derecho de su amiga-Eres igual que Luke, siempre andas haciendo rondas extras fuera del xros loader, no me extraña que siempre aprovechas cualquier momento en el xros loader para dormir.

Kokoromon no respondió, pero le mostró su lengua en forma de burla, a lo cual su amigo volvió a reír.

-No cambias nunca-

-Kokoromon-sama ¿Segura que se encuentra bien?- pregunto Gumdramon, a lo cual su amiga asintió.

-Mala hierba nunca muere- murmuro Shoutmon.

-Si, si. Mala hierba nunca muere-repitió contenta Kokoromon, quien después se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir el dragon rojo- ¡Repítelo, Cuernomon!- rugió la digimon, quien intentaba abalanzarse a Shoutmon, pero Luke la sujetó de su capa.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Tengo un nombre, por si no lo sabias!- le recordó molesto Shoutmon.

-Cierto... ¿cual era?- le pregunto la digimon. Todos quedaron en blanco, excepto Luke, quien parpadeo. Las risas estallaron.

-¡Debes de estar bromeando!- le dijo rojo de la vergüenza Shoutmon, pero la digimon negó con la cabeza.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio- recito la digimon.

-Si, si- suspiro Yuu.

-Bien- Jack termino de vendar a la digimon- Con eso es suficiente- se levanto- Será mejor irnos- miro a Luke, quien asintió y dio un salto hacia la copa de los arboles, perdiéndose de vista.

-Realmente Luke es más veloz que tú- opino Kokoromon, parándose.

-Pero siempre me usa de cebo- murmuro dolido Jack- Bueno- se dirigio a los jovenes- Nos vemos- y de un salto se perdio de vista.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!- Taiki se acerco a la digimon, quien se preparaba para irse- ¿Podrías explicarnos que sucede? Lo único que sabemos es que existen los Kopierer que son inteligencias incompletas y que comen evoluciones ¿quiénes lo crearon?

-Eso es se-cre-to- dijo contenta la digimon- Nos vemos- se despidió y de un salto desapareció de la vista de los jovenes, dejandoles varias preguntas en la cabeza.

* * *

Tagiru suspiro, fastidiado.

Estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, recordando como Yuu le había explicado a Samanta lo de los digimon, después del incidente, aunque Mami, al haberse desmayado, aún desconocía la existencia de ellos.

-_Oye, Tagiru ¿Sucede algo?-_bostezó su compañero, desde el aparato rojo encima de la mesita de noche.   


-... No... Solo me pregunto... ¿Qué hacían Kokoromon y Jack en la mansión?- murmuro el joven.

-_Mm... Tal vez sabían que había Kopierer escondidos ahí_\- sugirió el dragón morado.

Tagiru se acomodo, poniendose boca arriba.

-Me pregunto... ¿Para qué alguien crearía a los Kopierer?-

* * *

Samanta caminaba las calles del Digiquartz, mirando un mapa digital que salía de un aparato negro que sostenía en su mano.

Miró al frente cuando Jack, Luke y Kokoromon aterrizaron frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? Te esperábamos un poco antes- le dijo Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

-Me encontré con unos dos Kopierer- dijo la joven, mirando a la liebre de ojos celestes y a la v-mon- ¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-Estamos bien- sonrió Kokoromon.

-Ya veo...- murmuro la joven de lentes, y, de un movimiento, les dio tal patada a ambos que los mandó a volar por el cielo del Digiquartz.

Luke levantó la mirada para ver como se perdían de vista.

-... Llegarán al centro comercial del Digiquarz- le informo a la joven.

-Bien, les ahorre la caminata- le dijo a la liebre de ojos rojos- Y eso, fue simplemente porque empezaron a jugar con esas armaduras mientras estaban en una misión- y siguió camino, como si fuera sumamente normal lanzar a dos amigos al cielo de una sola patada.

Luke la miró y la siguió, sin decirle nada porque sabía que no era necesario decirle algo para que ella supiera lo que pensaba.


	5. Discusiones El Pequeño Accidente

_Discusiones._

_El Pequeño Accidente_

Ya habia tocado el timbre del almuerzo en la escuela de Tagiru. Los alumnos se cambiaban de puesto para sentarse a comer con sus amigos, comparando lo que traia cada uno.

-Ah... No me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso en la mansión...-murmuro decepcionada Mami, comiendo apesadumbrada su almuerzo- ¿Como es posible que me haya pegado y desmayado?

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Yuu-sama?- le pregunto una de sus amigas, a lo que ella solo asintio.

Tagiru, sentado y con su almuerzo frente a él, miraba a Samanta, quien sacaba su almuerzo. Era la primera vez que la veía almorzar en la sala de clases, ya que normalmente almorzaba en el último piso. El joven estaba decepcionado porque Yuu fue quien le explico a Samanta lo que son los digimon. Él aún no se disculpaba por haberle dicho esas cosas que no estuvieron bien. Suspiro. Como le gustaría ser su amigo. Se quedo mirandola mientras ella desamarraba el pañuelo rojo que cubría su cajita con el almuerzo... Se fijo en sus ojos cafe... Nego con la cabeza todo rojo. Se le ocurrio una idea. Se levanto, tomo su almuerzo envuelto en un pañuelo celeste, y se acerco a la joven de lentes.

-¡Hola, Saman...!- empezo a decir, pero un joven rubio se acerco a la joven, adelante de él. Tagiru choco con él.

-¡Ay! Tagiru, ten más cuidado- le pidio molesto Yuu.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- se extraño Tagiru, y se dio cuenta que el joven tenia en su mano su almuerzo envuelto en un pañuelo amarillo- ¿No almorzabas con tu club de admiradoras?- se burlo.

-No- le dijo molesto y algo sonrojado Yuu.

-¡Ah...! Yuu-sama se ve tan atractivo- dijeron Mami y sus amigas con corazones en los ojos, desde el extremo de la sala.

-Pero eso no me responde ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto intrigado Tagiru.

-No es nada- murmuro nervioso Yuu, dandose vuelta y mirando a Samanta, quien ya estaba comiendo su arroz- ¿Samanta-san, te importaria si almuerzo contigo?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tagiru, el club de admiradoras de Yuu, y el resto del curso.

-¡¿Por que hacen tanto escándalo?!- se molesto Yuu.

-¡Oye, Yuu!- Tagiru empujo a su amigo-¡Seré yo quien almuerce con Samanta!

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- Yuu se le acerco molesto- ¡Es por gente como tú que Samanta-san no hace amistades! ¡No vengas a molestarla!-

-¡¿Molestarla?! -Tagiru agarro a Yuu de la camisa. Y Yuu agarro de la bufanda a Tagiru- ¡El unico que la molesta eres tú!- le dijo furioso Tagiru echando humito de la nariz- ¡Seré yo quien se vuelva su amigo!

Los alumnos veían absortos esa discusión. Y los sorprendía más la razón de ella.

-¡¿Como?!- se molesto más Yuu- ¡Samanta-san va a estar mejor con mi compañía! ¡Eres demasiado descuidado!-

-¡¿Y que si lo soy?!- Tagiru tenia fuego en los ojos- ¡Ya veras que seré su amigo antes que tú! ¡Es mejor ser descuidado que un niñito como tú!

-¿¡Niñito!?- se escandalizo Yuu- ¡Tagiru! ¡Mejor deja de molestar!

-¡Lo mismo digo!- le dijo echando fuego Tagiru.

-Que ruidosos-murmuro Samanta. Los dos jovenes, sin soltarse, la miraron para ver como la joven envolvia su almuerzo y se levantaba.

-¿Me dejan pasar?- les pregunto. Ambos jovenes vieron que obstruían el paso. Se soltaron y se separaron para dejarla pasar. La chica se detuvo en la puerta y los miro de reojo- Por cierto... Prefiero almorzar sola que con gente tan escandalosa y fastidiosa como ustedes dos- y se fue.

Ese comentario dejo a Tagiru y Yuu en blanco. Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo en el salón.

* * *

-Tsch..-bufó fastidiada Sam. Estaba sentada en una pared, en el último piso, mientras, sentada a su lado estaba Kokoromon contenta comiéndose el almuerzo de la joven- Hay que ver... ¿Por qué Yuu hizo semejante escándalo?

-Tal vez quiere ser tú amigo, a pesar de lo que le dijiste la otra vez, sobre que era peligroso serlo por el Proyecto Iluminati- señalo la digimon, sin dejar de comer.

-Pues que tonto...-la joven se estiro- Rayos, realmente es difícil contenerse y no darles un correctivo a esos _dos niñitos_\- Kokoromon rio ante eso- Pero...-Sam se cruzo de brazos-...eso no explica porque Tagiru también se puso...raro...-

-Tal vez quería disculparse contigo por lo de la otra vez- sugirió Kokoromon.

-Tch, pues que tonto- suspiro Sam-

-Ah...ojala Cuernomon intentara disculparse conmigo- murmuro decepcionada Kokoromon, su amiga la miro-

-No lo ha hecho ¿verdad?- señalo algo molesta Sam. Su amiga rio nerviosamente- Tsch, ¿como puedes ser tan inocente?- le pregunto quitándole su almuerzo y dejándolo a su lado.

-No soy inocente- murmuro Kokoromon.

-Si claro...- murmuro la joven, empezando a comer mientras Kokoromon sacaba su jugo de manzana- Mejor que no se te olvide que necesitamos la muestra de sangre del Rey-

-Si~- asintió feliz Kokoromon mientras tomaba el jugo.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y el xros heart estaba reunido en la cancha de basqutebol. Sentados en las bancas, Taiki y Shoutmon se inquietaron bastante porque Tagiru y Yuu se lanzaban miradas asesinas desde los extremos de la cancha.

-¿Que es lo que les pasa?- se extraño el dragon rojo.

-Rey, lo que pasa es que Tagiru y Yuu se están peleando por Samanta- le explico conteniendo la risa Gumdramon, a su lado.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Samanta?!- repitieron sin poder creerlo Taiki y Shoutmon.

-Pero esta mal-dame- sentencio Damemon, al lado de Taiki.

-¡Rayos, Yuu! ¡Es tú culpa que Samanta se fuera!- acuso Tagiru a Yuu, haciendo que Taiki y los tres digimon los miraran.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Fuiste tú el que me empujo!-

-¡Eso es porque no parabas de molestar!-

-¡¿Molestar?! ¡Tagiru, el único que molesta eres tú!-

-Oh, rayos... ¿como pueden ponerse así por una chica?- murmuro Shoutmon, a lo que Gumdramon rio nerviosamente.

-¡Por tú culpa al final no pude almorzar con Samanta!-

-¡Pudimos haber almorzado los tres!- le informo molesto Yuu, a lo que él joven se quedo sin palabras.

-Creo que eso termina la disputa- sentencio Taiki, colocándose entre los dos jóvenes. Tagiru y Yuu miraron para otro lado soltando un bufido.

-No, no creo que termine solo así- murmuro Shoutmon con una gota en la cabeza, a lo que Gumdramon y Damemon asintieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno...-Taiki miro a sus amigos-... ¿por que no se dan la mano en señal de amistad?- sugirió el joven, a lo que Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon casi se caen de la banca de la impresión.

-¡No!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tagiru y Yuu.

-Taiki... ¿por que piensas que las cosas se resuelven tan fácilmente?- le pregunto Shoutmon a su mejor amigo, quien solo le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno... No pueden estar molestos toda la vida- señalo Taiki, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes- Hagan las paces. Esto fue un simple malentendido a causa de... eh...-

-Una chica- termino Gumdramon, a lo que Taiki rio nerviosamente.

-¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!- saltaron Tagiru y Yuu hacia Gumdramon, quien se sobresalto junto a los dos digimon por el repentino cambio.

-Pues... ¿no es obvio?- les dijo Gumdramon- Ambos se han enamorado de la misma chica.-el dragon suspiro exasperado- Humanos, ¿quien los entiende?-

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru y Yuu, furiosos, empezaron a perseguir al pobre dragon morado por toda la cancha, dejando humo a su paso.

Taiki, derrotado al ver que sus amigos seguian molestos, se sentó en la banca al lado de Shoutmon, quien tenia una gota en la cabeza y su mano en la frente, mientras que Damemon miraba divertido la escena.

Al rato Gumdramon estaba castigado sentado junto a Shoutmon, quien le daba un sermón. El pequeño digimon tenia un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte del Rey, por el simple hecho de haber complicado las cosas. Damemon intentaba consolar al dragon morado, pero Gumdramon era muy orgulloso como para demostrar que ese coscorron le dolia, cuando le dolia, y mucho. Mientras que Tagiru y Yuu seguian lanzandose miradas asesinas y Taiki intentaba calmar las cosas.

-...Y cuando vuelvas a meter tu cuchara a donde no te llaman recibirás algo más que un coscorron. ¿Entendiste, Gumdramon?- le advirtió Shoutmon a su pupilo, quien solo solto un bufido.

-No es bueno contestar asi-dame- le señalo Damemon al pequeño, quien empezaba a echar fuego de los ojos.

-Deberías controlar lo que dice Gumdramon- le espeto Yuu a Tagiru.

-¡Gumdramon dirá lo que quiere cuando quiera!- le señalo Tagiru-Y al menos no dice _Dame_ después de una oración-

-¿Sabe que lo estoy escuchando-dame?- pregunto algo molesto Damemon

-¡No te metas con Damemon!- le espeto furioso Yuu.

-Hola-

-¡Y tú no te metas con Gumdramon!- le advirtió Tagiru.

-Ho-la-

-¡Ustedes, dos, paren!- se empezó a molestar Taiki, sujetando a Tagiru de los hombros, porque él y Yuu parecían a punto de golpearse. Shoutmon también se dio cuenta y se levanto de un salto de la banca y se puso frente al joven de pelo rubio.

-Oye, Yuu. Cálmate un poco- le pidió con paciencia Shoutmon.

-Hola~-

-¡Insulto a Damemon!- se defendió Yuu.

-No lo insulto, solo fue un mal comentario. Además tú empezaste criticando a Gumdramon-... le explico Shoutmon.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!- lo interrumpió Tagiru, quien era agarrado por Taiki y Gumdramon, para que no se lanzara a Yuu- ¡Tú siempre empiezas solo porque te crees el _Gran Estratega_!

-¡Tagiru!- lo reprendió Taiki.

-¡Esa me la pagas!- Yuu se intento abalanzar a Tagiru, pero Damemon y Shoutmon se lo impidieron.

-Hola~-

-¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡La tendrás! ¡Una sin digimon! ¡Para que veas que soy mejor que tú!- lo reto Tagiru, siendo sujetado por Taiki y Gumdramon.

-¡No salgas llorando después!- le advirtió Yuu, sujetado por Damemon y Shoutmon.

-¡HOOOOLAAAAAA!-

Los seis amigos dieron un salto al escuchar esa voz, miraron para todos lados y vieron a Kokoromon encima de una de las rejas de la cancha. Traía puesta su capucha y parecía molesta.

La digimon dio un salto, y en el aire les dio un coscorrón a Tagiru y Yuu. La digimon aterrizo.

-¡¿Son tontos o se hacen?!- les pregunto furiosa Kokoromon. El xros heart enmudeció. Nunca habían visto tan furiosa a Kokoromon- ¡Son amigos! ¡No deberían retarse a peleas por tonterías! ¡Fuese cual fuese el motivo de la disputa, no deben hacer que eso rompa su amistad! ¡Son unos tontos!- la digimon se alejo de ellos y se sentó en la banca.

Tagiru y Yuu se miraron y sintieron vergüenza por el comportamiento que tuvieron. Shoutmon se acerco a la digimon. Apoyo su espalda en la banca, se cruzo de brazos y la miro un rato.

-No lloraras de nuevo, ¿oh sí?- le pregunto.

-Cállate- le dijo Kokoromon. Shoutmon bufo molesto.

-Kokoromon-sama- Gumdramon se acerco a la digimon, al igual que Damemon- ¿que hace aquí?

-¡AH, SÍ!- salto Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Se restregó sus ojos y se abalanzo a Shoutmon, dejándolo en el suelo boca abajo y haciéndole una llave.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Shoutmon!- se sorprendió Taiki, al igual que el resto.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!- le pregunto furioso Shoutmon, intentando zafarse de la digimon.

-Cálmate- lo tranquilizo Kokoromon, sentándose encima de Shoutmon y sacando un paquetito verde agua de su bolsillo de la capa. Saco del paquetito dos más. Uno blanco pequeño y otro celeste- Esto duele un poco...- del paquete celeste saco un tubito, y del blanco una aguja. Los unio y el xros heart se dio cuenta que Kokoromon tenia una vacuna en su mano-...Pero pasara al rato...- la digimon acerco la punta de la vacuna a la piel del digimon rojo, lista para clavarla.

-¡¿QUE PRETENDES?!- le pregunto furioso Shoutmon, empezando a forcejear.

-Que...¡Quédate quieto!- le pidió Kokoromon, sujetando a Shoutmon. Pero el dragón rojo fue más fuerte y logro librarse de Kokoromon, quien cayo a unos metros boca abajo. La vacuna se resbalo de sus manos, rompiéndose. Shoutmon se coloco encima de ella y le sujeto el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡¿Qué me quieres inyectar?!- le exigió saber Shoutmon a la digimon, quien intentaba zafarse.

-¡AY! ¡Me duele! ¡Me vas...a romper el brazo!- le señalo adolorida Kokoromon, intentando zafarse.

-¡Te lo romperé de verdad si no me dices que quieres!- amenazo Shoutmon.

-¡Rey!- Gumdramon sujeto a Shoutmon de un brazo e intento sacar al dragón rojo de encima de la digimon naranja- ¡Deje que Kokoromon-sama explique las cosas!

-¡No!- Shoutmon se zafo de Gumdramon- De seguro ahora muestra sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No lo creo...-murmuro Taiki, a lo que todos lo miraron, acababa de recoger los trozos de la vacuna y los examinaba- No hay ninguna sustancia derramada-

-¿Entonces... no ibas a inyectarle nada a Shoutmon?- se sorprendió Tagiru, mirando a Kokoromon.

-Ne... Necesito la sangre de... de un digimon que haya sido afectado recientemente por...ay...por una Espina... para... ay...para poder hacer una cura más eficiente...-informo la digimon.

Shoutmon la miro un rato. Decía la verdad. La soltó y se levanto. Kokoromon quedo acurrucada en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo adolorido.

-¡Rey!- dijo molesto Gumdramon, pero Shoutmon miraba para otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Yuu a Kokoromon.

-Me duele... -la digimon se levanto a penas. Con su brazo derecho se restregó los ojos- Me... mejor me voy...-

-¡Espere, Kokoromon-sama!- le pidió Gumdramon- ¡Rey! Por favor, discúlpese-

-¿Por que?- salto molesto Shoutmon- Si ella me hubiera dicho lo que quería antes, no habría actuado así-

-Porque no me hubieras creído...- murmuro Kokoromon, sujetándose el brazo lastimado-...tú nunca me crees- Shoutmon enmudeció ante eso

-Ay... Kokoromon, perdón por lo de la vacuna- se disculpo Taiki por Shoutmon.

-No... no importa...-la digimon empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cancha- Ma...Mañana vendré por...- pero enmudeció al notar algo raro. Levanto su muñeca derecha y vio que, debajo de su guante negro, se notaba un resplandor amarillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extraño Tagiru.

-¡Emboscada!- advirtió Kokoromon al xros heart, pero era tarde. Un portal verde apareció en la reja, y un tentáculo morado apareció y se enrosco en el cuerpo de la digimon, cubriéndole también la boca.

-¡Kokoromon!- salto el xros heart. Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon se abalanzaron al tentáculo, pero este desapareció rápidamente por el portal llevándose a la digimon.

-¡Debemos entrar!- ordeno Taiki, y el xros heart entro al portal hacia el digiquartz.

Al salir vieron que ya no estaban en la cancha. Estaban en la plaza del digiquartz.

-¡Miren!- señalo Yuu. Los demás vieron. Un calamar gigante color morado tenia atrapada a Kokoromon con su tentáculo, asfixiandola- ¡Es un Kopierer!

-¡No otra vez!- se quejo Tagiru.

El calamar acerco a Kokoromon más hacia sus ojos y empezó a asfixiarla con más fuerzas. La digimon gimió de dolor.

-Tú...-murmuro furioso Shoutmon, sacando su micrófono- ¡Quitale tus manos de encima!- se abalanzo hacia el calamar, pero este lo repelió facilmente, arrojándolo contra unos arboles. Al chocar los arboles se partieron a la mitad, y el dragon rojo cayo al lado de ellos.

-¡Rey!- se alarmo Gumdramon, y junto a Taiki fue a ver al dragón rojo, que se levantaba- ¿Esta bien?-

-Si...- se miro los brazos-... No me clavo nada-

-Shoutmon ¿Por que hiciste algo tan arriesgado?- le pregunto Taiki.

-No lo sé, pero...-miro como Kokoromon gemía de dolor por culpa del Kopierer, mientras Damemon intentaba salvarla, pero también era repelido-...No soporto oírla gritar.

-Re...Rey...-murmuro sorprendido Gumdramon.

-¡Oye, Kokoromon! ¡Enciendete!- le pidió Tagiru, moviendo los brazos para que ella se percatara de él.

-Yo...-gimió la digimon-...Él me... me esta absorbiendo la... la energía...- la digimon volvió a gemir de dolor, ya que una descarga azul oscuro le llego desde el tentáculo.

-¡Suéltala!-rugieron Gumdramon y Shoutmon, abalanzándose hacia el Kopierer.

-_¡Firex Vortex! _-

-_¡Rowdy Rocker! _-

Esos ataques le dieron en la cabeza al kopierer, pero con un movimiento de uno de sus tentáculos derribo a los dos dragones contra el suelo.

-¡Gumdramon!- se alarmo Tagiru al ver a su compañero inconsciente.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki miraba a su compañero, semi inconsciente.

Shoutmon levanto la mirada al escuchar el grito de su amigo. El dragón rojo miro para el lado para ver a Gumdramon inconsciente.

-¡Gumdramon!- Shoutmon se arrastro hacia el y lo coloco en sus brazos. Se enfurecio al ver un moretón en la frente del dragón morado.

El calamar aprovecho para atacar a los digimon. El Kopierer levanto varios tentáculos, listos para aplastar a los dragones. Shoutmon se dio cuenta y arrojo a Gumdramon en el momento que varios tentáculos cayeron sobre el dragón rojo. Gumdramon cayó a unos metros.

El xros heart se horrorizo ante eso. Kokoromon también vio la escena.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki iba a ayudar a su amigo, pero Damemon y Yuu se lo impidieron.

-¡Ta... Taiki-san! ¡Él... él estará bien!- intento asegurarle Yuu, pero su voz temblaba

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru se acerco a su compañero, quien estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Se agacho a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien, amigo?

-¿Don...donde estoy? Pensé que estaba más cerca del monstruo...-murmuro desorientado Gumdramon.

-Lo...lo estabas...-

-¿Eh?- Gumdramon lo miro extrañado. Se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien y busco con la mirada al digimon que tanto admiraba- ¿Y el Rey?- Tagiru no respondió, solo miro hacia el calamar gigante. Gumdramon lo imito y sorprendido vio que el calamar habia dejado varios tentaculos en el suelo. Se extraño por eso... pero...

El calamar empezó a levantar sus tentáculos de apoco y Gumdramon vio, horrorizado, una silueta roja boca arriba toda magullada, inconsciente en el cráter provocado por la magnitud del ataque.

-Cu... ¡Cuernomon!- se asusto Kokoromon.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki corrió a ver a su amigo.

-¡REY!- Gumdramon fue corriendo a ver al dragón rojo.

Los dos se dirigieron a ver al rey del mundo digital, pero de la nada apareció un tentáculo que atrapo a los dos amigos.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Gumdramon!- se alarmaron Tagiru y Yuu

-¡No se acerquen!- les advirtió Taiki.

-¡REY!- Gumdramon intentaba zafarse para poder ayudar al dragón rojo, pero le era imposible.

En ese momento dos tentáculos se abalanzaron hacia los jóvenes, pero Damemon los empujo a tiempo. El digimon fue envuelto por los tentáculos y capturado.

-¡Da...Damemon!- se asusto Yuu al ver a su amigo atrapado.

Los dos jovenes vieron como Damemon, Taiki y Gumdramon eran arrastrados hacia el calamar, dejándolos a la misma altura que Kokoromon.

Un tentaculo se acerco lentamente al inconsciente dragon rojo, se enrosco en su cintura, y lo elevo lentamente hasta quedar en el nivel de sus ojos negros. Shoutmon tenia sus brazos hacia abajo, y su cabeza inclinada un poco hacia atras. Su microfono se resbalo de sus dedos, choco contra el suelo y rodo cerca de donde estaban Tagiru y Yuu. De los ojos del Kopierer aparecieron unos rayos que analizaron a Shoutmon, los cuales después desaparecieron.

_-Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Shoutmon. Información del Objetivo: Rey del Mundo Digital. Compañero digimon del humano Kudou Taiki. Digimon escogido por Omegamon. Habilidades elementales: Uso del fuego representando su alma ardiente. Armamento: Microfono Metalico. Estatus:Peligroso. Misión Dada: Borrarlo si se presentara la oportunidad_

-¡Rayos! ¡Quiere acabarlo!- se enfurecio Tagiru.

-¡No te atrevas hacerle algo al Rey!- amenazo Gumdramon, intentando zafarse, al igual que Kokoromon y Damemon, pero los tres digimon empezaron a ser electrocutados.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Despierta!- le pidio Taiki a su compañero, pero este seguia inconsciente.

Los demás tentaculos del Kopierer se enrollaron en Shoutmon, dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto. Los tentaculos empezaron a estrujar al digimon.

-¿Que hacemos?- murmuro Yuu, Tagiru lo miro y vio el miedo en Yuu- Estan en peligro... Va a matarlo...-

-¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!- le dijo decidido Tagiru a Yuu.

-¡Pero no podemos usar la evolución! ¡Nuestros compañeros están inmovilizados! ¡Y no podemos sacar a otros digimon!- Yuu temblo.

-¡Aún asi no me quedare aqui a ver como matan a Shoutmon!- sentencio Tagiru y le dio un golpe a Yuu- ¡Reacciona! ¿¡No decías que apreciabas la vida!? ¡Pues Shoutmon la va a perder!-

Yuu puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada, y para sorpresa de Tagiru, el joven rubio sonrio.

-Gracias, Tagiru. Necesitaba ese golpe- Tagiru sonrio ante eso- Tienes razón ¡No podemos quedarnos a mirar!

-¡A si se habla!- Tagiru, rápidamente tomo el microfono de Shoutmon, pero pesaba demasiado-Pesa mucho...-

-¡Tagiru, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora! ¡El Rey esta en peligro!- le grito Gumdramon.

Tagiru y Yuu miraron y vieron como un tentaculo se acerco al dragon rojo, y de el crecieron varias espinas. El joven de googles intento levantar el microfono, pero no podía levantarlo por completo. Dos manos aparecieron sujetando tambien el microfono. Tagiru miro a su lado para ver a Yuu.

-No siempre puedes hacer las cosas solo- le dijo Yuu. Tagiru sonrio-¿Listo?

-¡Claro!- Tagiru se lamio los labios- ¡3...2...1...! ¡AHORA!- los jóvenes levantaron por completo el microfono, y lo lanzaron contra el Kopierer, dandole en un ojo.

El Kopierer chillo de dolor y solto a sus presas. Gumdramon, en el aire, volo rápidamente hacia Shoutmon, y lo agarro a tiempo con su cola, enrollándola en su cintura. Rápidamente se alejo del Kopierer, sujetando cuidadosamente al Rey. Damemon ayudo a Taiki a alejarse del Kopierer. Kokoromon al verse liberada se encendió, saco su martillo y le dio un buen golpe en el rostro.

-¡Lo que hiciste es imperdonable!- sentencio Kokoromon, aterrizando y guardando su martillo. De repente de ella se desprendieron unas llamas que rodearon al Kopierer.

_-¡Feuerlöschpumpe!- _las llamas alrededor del Kopierer explotaron, dejando el lugar donde él estaba en llamas.

Se escucho el chillido del monstruo, y, de entre las llamas, se pudo ver una masa negra desapareciendo en polvos verdes. Lo habian derrotado.

-Termino...-dijo aliviado Tagiru.

-Shoutmon- murmuro Taiki, a lo que Tagiru, Yuu y Kokoromon miraron para ese lado. Taiki tenia a Shoutmon en su regazo, mientras Damemon y Gumdramon miraban asustados el estado del dragon rojo. Tagiru, Yuu y Kokoromon se acercaron a ellos.

Nadie en ese lugar había notado que tres figuras habían observado la pelea desde el techo de un edificio cercano. Dos altas y una pequeña.

-_Kokoromon, idiota-_ habló la figura pequeña. Usaba un transformador de voz-_Se suponía que solo tomarás una muestra de sangre, no que atrajeras sin querer a un Kopierer por el Rey-_

* * *

Shoutmon se empezaba a sentir mejor... como si algo le quitara el dolor que sentia y lo cambiara por algo calido... El dragon abrio de apoco sus ojos y vio el rostro de Kokoromon. La digimon ya no traía su capucha puesta. Se fijo que sus ojos rojo oscuro brillaban al igual que las estrellas en el cielo. Estaban en la cancha de basquetbol en el mundo humano. Era de noche.

Shoutmon estaba recostado en la banca, y tenia la mochila de Taiki como almohada. Kokoromon lo estaba curando mientras que Taiki y los demás miraban de lejos el procedimiento

-¡Esta despertando!- informo Kokoromon. Shoutmon empezo a ver los rostros de sus amigos.

-Que alivio, Shoutmon- murmuro aliviado Taiki.

-Nos has vuelto a asustar- sentencio divertido Tagiru.

-No es bueno-dame- sonrio Damemon.

-Lo importante es que estas bien- se alegro Yuu.

Shoutmon los miraba extrañados. Luego recordo todo lo que paso. Se sento de un movimiento, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El dragon sintió un dolor en su pecho y se lo abrazo.

-No te esfuerces. El resto de tus heridas pueden curarse en el xros loader- le informo Kokoromon, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Shoutmon. Este la miro y vio que estaba algo lastimada.

-¿Por que no te curaste en el xros loader? ¿Y por que no me cure yo en él?- se extraño Shoutmon.

-No me gusta curarme en xros loader ajenos- sentencio Kokoromon, a lo que Shoutmon la miro sorprendido y Yuu suspiraba fastidiado- Y preferimos curarte a la manera antigua, ya que inconsciente no puedes entrar al xros loader, Cuernomon-

-No me llames así- murmuro molesto Shoutmon, causando risas en el grupo. El dragon rojo miro para todos lados- ¿donde esta Gumdramon?- las risas callaron y sus amigos miraron una de las esquinas de la cancha, donde estaba acurrucado Gumdramon tapándose la cara.

-Se culpa por lo que te paso- le informo Taiki.

-Shoutmon, se que estas cansado. Pero, por favor, habla con Gumdramon. Él no me quiso escuchar- le pidio Tagiru al dragon rojo, este asintio y se levanto de la banca. Shoutmon, con una mano en su pecho por el dolor de sus heridas, se acerco al dragon morado.

Gumdramon noto la presencia de su Rey, pero no se atrevia a verlo. Shoutmon se sentó al lado de Gumdramon y lo vio de reojo.

-Veo que estas curado- menciono Shoutmon. Gumdramon solo asintio. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Shoutmon suspiro y coloco su mano libre en la cabeza de Gumdramon- Mira, lo que me paso es porque me confié. No es tu culpa que yo crea que puedo hacerlo todo bien. Entendido.

-No sea mentiroso, Rey- musito Gumdramon-Es porque no soy muy diestro en batallas sin la evolución que no he podido defenderlo-

-Vamos, Gumdramon, estas...-

-No exagero. En la batalla contra el Kopierer Gorila, si usted no se hubiera preocupado de mi seguridad, no le habrian clavado la Espina. En la mansión no pude hacer mucho contra el Kopierer Araña, usted y Kokoromon-sama pudieron salir gravemente heridos. Y ahora...un simple golpe me deja inconsciente, y usted me salvo del ataque del Kopierer lanzándome lejos, sin importarle que usted recibiera el ataque. ¡¿Por que tiene que ser un Rey tan bueno?!- salto de repente Gumdramon, sorprendiendo a Shoutmon. El dragon morado se levanto y miro molesto al Rey- ¡¿Por que se preocupa por los demás y no por usted?! ¡¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que sale usted lastimado?! ¡¿Por que?!

-¡Gumdramon!- lo callo Shoutmon. El dragon morado enmudecio. Shoutmon se paro y se coloco frente al pequeño digimon, que le llegaba hasta el pecho- ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Sabes lo que es ser Rey? No me gane este titulo solo por ser fuerte- coloco una mano en el hombro de Gumdramon y se agacho para estar a su altura-Me lo gane porque no dejo a los digimon sufrir. Los hago tener una vida, no como en el pasado- Shoutmon se restrego los ojos cansado- Escucha... Como Rey es mi deber velar por la seguridad de los demás, no la mía. Si tengo que recibir un millon de golpes para impedir que lastimen a un inocente, lo haré-

-Pero...pero-murmuro Gumdramon.

-Mira...Cuando logres ver la valiosa gente que te rodea, veras que no quieres verla sufrir. Y actuaras instintivamente para protegerlos. Eso me pasa a mí. A si que tú no tienes la culpa de como es mi instinto- sentencio Shoutmon, levantandose y dando por terminado el asunto.

-Eso parecio más un regaño- murmuro Tagiru, a lo que el resto asintio de acuerdo.

-Sigue hablando como el Rey bueno- murmuro Gumdramon, a lo que Shoutmon solo sonrio al ver que Gumdramon volvia a ser el de antes- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Bueno, pues...-empezo a decir Shoutmon, pero de repente sintio una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo, ajena a sus heridas-¡AY!- Shoutmon dio un salto de sorpresa, se dio media vuelta sorprendido sobandose el brazo. Frente a él y Gumdramon estaba Kokoromon sonriente con una vacuna llena de un liquido rojo.

-Me alegra que todo este bien ahora- se rio la digimon. Los dragones la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? Kokoromon... ¿no se habia roto tu vacuna?- le pregunto sorprendido Yuu.

-Tengo dos- le dijo alegre Kokoromon. Tagiru se echo a reir.

-¡Al final si te saco sangre!- se burlo Tagiru.

-Ko... ¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon empezo a chocar cabezas con una sorprendida Kokoromon- ¡¿Como te atreves a sacarme sangre de esa manera?!

-¿De que hablas? ¿Le temes a las inyecciones?- le pregunto inocentemente la digimon.

-¡No!-

-Entonces ¿de que te quejas?- sentencio Kokoromon, quien iba a guardar la vacuna.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡Dame eso!- le ordeno Shoutmon, intentando quitarle la vacuna a la digimon, quien sorprendida alejo su mano de la de Shoutmon.

-¿Y para que la quieres?- pregunto Kokoromon, evitando que Shoutmon tomase la vacuna.

-¡Es mi sangre y la quiero de vuelta!- dijo testarudamente Shoutmon. Kokoromon dio un salto para atras y se guardo la vacuna en su capa.

-Vaya... ¿quien lo diria? Eres un vampiro- sentencio Kokoromon. Se hizo un silencio roto por las risas de Tagiru.

-¡KOKOROMON!-rugio Shoutmon, y empezo a perseguir a la digimon por toda la cancha.

Gumdramon se acerco a su compañero, quien se retorcia de la risa.

-Re...Realmente Kokoromon es genial- sentencio entre risas Tagiru.

-Por favor, Tagiru-murmuro Yuu, a lo que Damemon rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno... Tagiru tiene razon- opino Taiki, con los brazos cruzado viendo como un furioso Shoutmon perseguia a una divertida Kokoromon. Tagiru y el resto miraron asombrados a Taiki- Kokoromon es genial porque es capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Shoutmon- Taiki sonrio-Y dudo que eso sea algo usual, dando el hecho de que es el Rey del Mundo Digital.

-¡A que tengo razon!- dijo alegre Tagiru.

-Taiki-san ¿usted tambien?-murmuro Yuu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...-Gumdramon se cruzo de brazos y los jovenes y Damemon lo miraron- Desde que el Rey conocio a Kokoromon-sama, él se ha vuelto diferente.

-Te equivocas- lo corrigio Taiki, a lo que Gumdramon y Tagiru lo miraron- Shoutmon siempre ha sido así. Pero su trabajo como Rey lo ha hecho madurar demasiado-sentencio el joven.

-¿Eso significa que Kokoromon es capaz de hacerlo actuar como antes?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Eso parece- opino Taiki.

Gumdramon miro como el Rey perseguia a la digimon naranja. Y le parecio que el dragon rojo disfrutaba eso... ¿Tan pesado era el cargo de Rey como para cambiar tan drasticamente su actitud? ¿Y solo Kokoromon-sama era la unica hasta ahora en poder hacer que fuera como antes? Gumdramon sonrio ante eso.

-Tal vez...-murmuro Damemon, a lo que sus amigos lo miraron. El digimon blanco rio por lo bajo- No seria mál que esos dos terminaran juntos-dame-

-¡¿EEEHHH?!- dijeron Shoutmon y Kokoromon, que justo pasaron al lado del xros heart, pararon y miraron atonitos al digimon blanco, que parecia divertido. Se señalaron- ¡¿Como yo terminaria junto/junta a ella/él?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos. Los dos dragones tambien se miraron sorprendidos- ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Como si fuera a perder el tiempo!- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo- ¡Deja de copiarme!

-Realmente son tal para cual-murmuro divertido Tagiru.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-rugieron ambos digimon, asustando al joven de googles.

-¡¿Como podría yo estar con ella?!- Shoutmon apunto a Kokoromon

-¡¿Y yo con él?!- Kokoromon apunto a Shoutmon.

-Realmente...son iguales...-murmuro Gumdramon.

-¡¿Gumdramon, tú tambien?!- se sorprendieron ambos dragones, quienes se miraron y miraron para otro lado, soltando un bufido.

-Damemon, no debiste decir eso- le murmuro Yuu a su amigo, quien rio nerviosamente.

-¡Ah! Me olvide- Tagiru se acerco al final de la banca, donde estaba apoyado el micrófono de Shoutmon- Shoutmon tú micrófono- el joven lo levanto y para su sorpresa pudo levantarlo con una mano- ¿Eh? Ya no pesa-

-No es un micrófono común y corriente- le explico Shoutmon, acercandose a él- Este microfono reacciona ante los corazones valientes. Si hay miedo o desesperación en la persona que lo toma, no mostrara todo su poder-

-Ya veo. Ahora no tengo miedo, pero...-Tagiru miro al suelo- En ese momento... parecia que Shoutmon iba a morir... y senti...-

-Sentimos- Yuu se coloco a su lado-miedo. Por eso el microfono nos pesaba a los dos-

-Solo sus corazones a pesar del miedo, han podido levantar este microfono- les informo Shoutmon, a lo que los jovenes se miraron sorprendidos.

-Ese es un comienzo- opino Yuu.

-Lo dices solo porque tú tambien lo lograste- se rio Tagiru, ambos jovenes se rieron. Tagiru le entrego el microfono a Shoutmon. El objeto de metal brillo por unos instantes-¿Eh? ¿Que paso?-

-No te preocupes, solo es que reacciono ante su dueño- informo Shoutmon guardando su microfono.

-Es bueno que ya no se peleen- señalo contento Taiki, a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

-A todo esto...- Kokoromon miro curiosa a los dos jovenes- ¿Por que se peleaban?- Tagiru rio nerviosamente y Yuu se puso rojo. Si Kokoromon sabia la razon...

-Lo que pasa es que Tagiru y Yuu se enamoraron de una compañera de curso llamada Samanta- informo Gumdramon, a lo que Tagiru y Yuu echando fuego de los ojos, miraron a Gumdramon, quien palidecio. Los dos jovenes empezaron a perseguir al pobre digimon por toda la cancha. Kokoromon se habia quedado en blanco.

-¿Sa...manta?- murmuro atonita la digimon, y rio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto Shoutmon de manera desconfiada. La digimon dio un salto de sorpresa.

-Nada, nada- la digimon movio nerviosamente sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Mentirosa- murmuro Shoutmon

-¡¿EH?!- la digimon le dio un coscorron al rey- ¡Eso no fue nada caballeroso!-

-¡Eso me dolio!- le informo molesto Shoutmon a Kokoromon, chocando cabeza con ella.-¡Y eso no fue de una dama!

-¡Cuidado!- aviso Gumdramon, que de tanto correr no se habia fijado por donde iba. El digimon choco con el dragon rojo, empujandolo hacia Kokoromon, y como sus cabezas estaban tan juntas, sin querer, se dieron un beso.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el ambiente. Taiki y Damemon miraban todo rojos la escena. Tagiru y Yuu se detuvieron atonitos y rojos. Gumdramon miraba rojo y sorprendido la escena que el provoco. Shoutmon y Kokoromon se miraban atonitos. Se separaron lentamente. Ambos estaban rojos. La digimon se tapo la boca.

-Yo...yo...-tartamudeo Shoutmon-Eh...yo...-

-¡Pervertido!- le grito la digimon, sacando su martillo y dandole al digimon un martillazo que lo mando al otro extremo de la cancha. Shoutmon choco con su cabeza contra la tabla de basquetboll y cayo nockaut al piso.

-¡Re...Rey!- se alarmo Gumdramon.

-¡Pervertido!- le volvio a gritar avergonzada Kokoromon- ¡¿Y te haces llamar Rey?!-

-Bu...bueno Kokoromon. Fue solo un beso...-intento calmarla Taiki.

-¡¿Un beso?!- se escandalizo la digimon- Era mi primer beso- se lamento Kokoromon, a lo que todo el xros heart (incluso Shoutmon, que se paro de la sorpresa) la miraron atonitos.

-¿Tú primer... beso?- tartamudeo Shoutmon, tocandose los labios con sus dedos

\- ¡Y tú me lo quitaste! _¡Pervertidomon!_\- le grito Kokoromon toda roja- ¡Rayos! -se lamento Kokoromon- ¡Yo no queria tenerlo!- lloro infantilmente la digimon. Taiki, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu y Damemon la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, aunque ellos cinco aún estaban sonrojados.

-¿_Pervertidomon?- _repitio sorprendido Yuu.

-No es muy imaginativo-dame- opino Damemon

-¡Lo siento!- Shoutmon se acerco a la digimon- Yo no quise... No era mi intención...-

-¡Callate, Pervertidomon!- le grito indignada Kokoromon, llorando infantilmente

-¡Oye, no exageres! Como si hubiera sido bueno-murmuro Shoutmon, pero se escucho claramente en la silenciosa cancha de basquetboll. Kokoromon dejo de llorar infantilmente y miro de manera asesina al Rey del mundo digital, quien trago saliva sabiendo que dijo algo que no debia. Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu, Damemon y Taiki se pusieron azules del miedo.

-¿_No fue bueno?_\- susurro Kokoromon, echando chispas de los ojos mientras era rodeada de un aura asesina.

-¿Eh? No... Digo...Yo...-Tartamudeo Shoutmon, pensando que debia despedirse de esa vida.

-_¿No fue bueno...?_ Pues lo lamento, _**Rey**_... ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ BESA A UNA DIGIMON QUE TENGA BUENOS BESOS!- le grito la digimon encendiendose.

-Es...espera-tartamudeo Shoutmon.

-_¡Blesse!_\- chillo Kokoromon extendiendo su palma a donde estaba el asustado Shoutmon. Un rayo de fuego salió de su palma y Shoutmon tuvo que agacharse para que el ataque no le diera.

El fuego quemo los arboles que estaban detrás de las rejas de la cancha de basquetboll. El xros heart miro atonito y en blanco el fuego. Shoutmon,azul del miedo y temblando de pies a cabeza miro a Kokoromon, quien jadeaba. La digimon miro el fuego y palidecio.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Me metere en problemas!- se lamento- ¡Pervertidomon, esto no ha terminado!- y la digimon se fue echa una bala.

El xros heart miro atonito lo que paso.

-¡FUEGO!- se escucho una voz. Los gritos llenaron el lugar.

-¡Esto esta mal! ¡Dentro de poco esto se llenara de humanos!- se asusto Gumdramon.

-¡Sera mejor irnos por el Digiquartz!- señalo Taiki, a lo que sus amigos asintieron. Los jovenes tomaron sus mochilas. Taiki agarro a Shoutmon de la cintura, como si fuera un saco, porque el digimon no podia moverse de la impresion. Tagiru levanto su xros loader rojo oscuro.

-_¡Time Shift!_\- Tagiru abrio el portal que conduce al digiquartz y los seis amigos cruzaron por él.


	6. La Obra de Teatro ¡Deslumbra Xros Heart!

_La Obra de Teatro. _

_¡Deslumbra, Xros Heart!_

-Como escucharon niños. En dos semanas se realizara el Encuentro de Obras de Teatro en Tokio. Y nuestra escuela va a participar en ella- informo el Profesor a su clase.

-¡Bien!- Tagiru se levanto entusiasmado de su asiento- ¡Nosotros vamos a ganar!

-Aqui vamos otra vez- murmuro fastidiada Mami.

-Nos alegra tú entusiasmo, Tagiru-kun- opino el Profesor con una gota en la cabeza-Pero hay que pensar que participaran la mayoría de las escuelas de la ciudad, sin contar que algunas se especializan en estos eventos- informo el adulto. Yuu levanto el brazo y le dio la palabra.

-Profesor ¿que obra hará la escuela?- pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno, las obras fueron escogidas al azar entre las escuelas, y a nosotros nos toco _La Bella Durmiente_\- ante eso, los jóvenes del curso suspiraron fastidiados y las niñas (excepto Sam) chillaron de alegría.

-No puede ser...-murmuro Souta sin poder creerlo-...¿por que no nos toco una más interesante?-

-El encuentro va estar abierto para todo espectador. Por lo que las obras debieron ser escogidas en temas infantiles, por la familia- explico el profesor.

-¿De que se quejan?- pregunto una amiga de Mami- ¿Se imaginan a Yuu-sama como el príncipe?- y el grupo de niñas se imaginaron a Yuu con traje de príncipe sonriendoles. El verdadero Yuu sintio un escalofrio.

-Con respecto a los actores- continuo el profesor-Mañana los alumnos que quieran participar en la obra deberán presentarse después de clases en el gimnasio. Ahí se van a escoger los actores frente al resto de la escuela. Como este es un evento que involucra a todo la escuela, se ha decidido que después de las elecciones de los actores se van asignar diferentes tareas a cada curso para aportar en el evento (obviamente los actores quedan fuera de las tareas) Por el tiempo que vamos a ocupar. No habrá tareas ni pruebas en estas dos semanas de trabajo- termino el profesor. A lo que varios niños (en especial Tagiru) saltaron de alegria.

-¿Donde va a ser?- pregunto Makoto.

-El lugar de encuentro va a ser en nuestra escuela, por eso debemos esforzarnos para atender bien a nuestros invitados- respondio el profesor, acercandose a Samanta, quien todo el rato miraba aburrida el cielo- Samanta-chan, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad para socializar más con el curso- la joven lo miro de reojo y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-No gracias, profesor- respondió, dejando en blanco al curso.

-Ah... bueno...-se repuso el profesor- Pues en lo personal a mí ( y al resto de los profesores) nos gustaría que participaras-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven, mirando molesta al profesor, quien retrocedió un poco del susto.

-Bueno... leímos en tú informe que en tú escuela en Alemania participabas en el club de Teatro y que tú grupo solía ganar en las competencias- le informo el profesor. El curso miro sorprendido a la joven de lentes.

-Sorprendente...-murmuro asombrado Tagiru.

"Ya veo... eso explica porque es tan buena en actuar como alguien fría frente a todos" pensó Yuu "O no... O tal vez ella realmente es así" se preocupo.

-Como profesores no es su deber leer información personal del alumnado- murmuro Sam.

-Pues... fue tú tío quien nos pidio leer eso- admitio el profesor, la joven lo miro sorprendida-... Por lo que nos pidio también comunicarle sobre este tipo de eventos. Él quiere que tengas amigos- rio nerviosamente el profesor, pero el adulto junto a los jovenes se asustaron al ver un aura asesina rodeando a la joven.

-Que miedo...-murmuro Souta.

-Ya veo...-la joven miro el cielo-...Pero yo **no actuare**...-sentencio la joven. El profesor y los alumnos suspiraron aliviados, al ver que la joven ya no los iba a amenazar con su aura asesina.

* * *

Tocaron la campana que anunciaba la salida de los alumnos, aunque, a diferencia de otros días, fueron muy pocos los que se fueron, porque los demás iban al gimnasio. Entre ellos iba Samanta, fastidiada.

Cuando iba por la calle pateo una lata de bebida, pensando en lo que le diría a...

Se detuvo al ver a un joven de unos veinte años, algo alto, con el pelo negro algo desordenado y un mechón de pelo sobresaliente hasta su nariz. Traía puesto una camisa azul y una chaqueta verde, más unos pantalones grises y zapatos ía puesto unos lentes negros.

Samanta lo miró molesta.

-Ni creas que voy a participar en esa estúpida obra, _Luke_\- le aseguro la joven, acercándose. A esa distancia se podían ver los ojos rojos ocultos por los lentes.

-...¿Por qué no?- le pregunto el joven.

-Tenemos mayores problemas. Así que perder dos semanas en una obra sería demasiado- le dijo la joven, empezando a caminar, pero Luke la detuvo colocando su mano con guantes en su hombro. La joven lo miró de reojo.

-... Hazlo- le pidió.

Samanta bufo molesta.

-Obligame-

* * *

-¿Planeas actuar?- le pregunto Taiki a Tagiru, mientras caminaban al gimnasio junto a Yuu, al lado de varios estudiantes que querían ver las presentaciones de los actores.

-¡Sí!- dijo con entusiasmo el joven de googles- ¡Les demostrare a todos mi espectacular actuación!-

-¿Taiki-san, y usted?- pregunto Yuu.

-Bueno...la profesora de arte ya me alisto como Ayudante en el Evento- explico el joven- A si que no voy a poder actuar-

-O sea... ¿Taiki-san va ayudar en todos los trabajos?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Si...-rio Taiki- Es que no pude darle la espalda cuando me lo pidio- Yuu y Tagiru lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Y tú Yuu?

-No lo sé...-

-Temes perder contra mí, verdad-dijo Tagiru.

-Ya, ya... me alistare para que dejes de molestar- suspiro Yuu.

Los jovenes entraron al gimnasio y se sorprendieron al verlo tan lleno. Habia una zona rectangular que marcaba la zona donde iban a presentarse los postulantes a actores, y al frente varias bancas , donde ya habia gente sentada (tambien algunos apoderados). Al lado de la zona estaban algunos profesores alistando a los postulantes.

Tagiru y Yuu se acercaron a ahí, mientras Taiki se sentaba en una banca.

_En el xros loader de Taiki_

-Kiss, Kiss- cantaban los Pixmons.

-¡Ya callense!- Shoutmon más rojo de lo normal empezo a perseguir a los Pixmons por todo el xros loader.

-Vaya... Shoutmon no te alteres tanto- le pidio Jijimon, sentado arreglándose la barba- Que le hayas dado tú primer beso a una digimon en un accidente no es para ponerse a sí-

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- le pidio molesto y rojo Shoutmon, acercándose rápidamente al digimon anciano-No lo digas. Si Gumdramon y Tagiru se enteran que ese era mi primer beso...- el dragon rojo ya se los imagino riéndose a todo pulmón-...Me molestaran toda mi vida.

-Si, si- prometio Jijimon con paciencia.

_Fuera del xros loader_

Tagiru y Yuu se sentaron junto a Taiki, quien les guardo los lugares.

-¿Y que papel piensas tener?- le pregunto Taiki a Tagiru

-Pues... el principal- respondio Tagiru.

-Eso significa que tendrás que besar a la que le toque ser princesa- le señalo Yuu, a lo que Tagiru lo miro asombrado.

-¡No pienso besar a nadie!- le respondio Tagiru.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto Taiki al rubio.

-Pues... por Tagiru- el joven fulmino al joven de googles-También pedí el principal-

-Ah... van a competir por ese papel- se rio Taiki

-¡Eh! Miren- señalo Tagiru, los jóvenes miraron y se asombraron ver entrar a Samanta al gimnasio, cruzada de brazos y siendo arrastrada por Luke. Los compañeros del curso de Tagiru, quienes también estaban, miraban la escena sorprendidos, al igual que el resto de la gente.

-Buenas Tardes...- saludo el joven al llegar al lugar donde se alistan los estudiantes. Tomo a la joven de los hombros y la coloco frente a él- Vengo a alistar a Samanta Wolf como la princesa...-

Tagiru, Yuu y el resto de sus compañeros de clase se quedaron en blanco. Al igual que Taiki.

-Te voy a...- murmuro enojada Samanta.

-Eh... ¿Y usted quien es?- se recobro de la impresión la profesora.

-Es mi tío. Y no se preocupe, profesora. No voy a actuar- sentencio la joven, dando media vuelta, pero el adulto le agarro de nuevo de la chaqueta, sin dejar de mirar al frente. La joven intento dar unos pasos, pero no avanzaba nada.

-Un minuto... ¿Samanta Wolf?- medito la profesora- ¡Cierto! La joven que nos recomendaron para la actuación- se entusiasmo la profesora, el resto de profesores se acercaron a ella.

-¿Ella es la joven que ha ganado tantos premios?- se sorprendió un profesor.

-¡Que bien que participe!- se alegro una profesora.

Luke miró a la joven, quien había dejado de intentar huir y estaba cruzada de brazos. Se fijo que la miraba.

-¡Esta bien, idiota! ¡Voy a participar!- le dijo molesta, así que Luke la soltó y dejo que la joven empezara a registrarse.

-Vaya... así que usted es su tío- el profesor de la joven se acerco al joven- Soy el profesor de Samanta- saludo. Luke inclino un poco la cabeza, respondiendo el gesto-¿Y usted es...?-

-... _Derek__ Wolf-_

-Es científico, ¿verdad?- pregunto el adulto. Luke asintió- Vaya, es muy joven, realmente. Disculpe la pregunta, ¿cuántos años tiene?-

-... 24 años- murmuro.

-Que joven~- murmuraron algo sonrojadas las alumnas.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la profesora de artes cuando Samanta terminó de registrarse- Pueden tomar asiento mientras se preparan los últimos detalles-

-Si...- murmuro molesta Samanta, y miró a Luke- ¿Contento?-

El joven de lentes oscuros asintió, y Sam, fastidiada, se fue a sentar acompañada por Luke.

Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu ( y el resto de los espectadores) estaban en blanco. Mientras que los profesores conversaban entusiasmados. Aunque las jóvenes miraban con corazones en los ojos a Luke. Sam se fijo en eso y, molesta, empezó se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien- la profesora de artes se paro en la zona de actuación. Los demás se callaron- Entonces daremos inicio a la elección de los postulantes. Como un especial. La primera en presentarse sera una alumna extranjera que se destaca en esta rama. Samanta-chan Wolf. Por favor- llamo la profesora. La aludida (antes de mirar asesinamente a Luke, quien no se inmuto) se levanto con las manos en los bolsillos.

La chica se acerco a la profesora, quien le entrego una hoja.

-Solo debes leer esto y actuarlo como deberías- le informo la profesora, pero la joven ya leía la hoja. Para sorpresa de todos, se la entrego-¿Eh?

-Tengo memoria fotográfica. Ya me lo aprendí- informo la joven, los espectadores se asombraron.

La profesora, entusiasmada, asintió y se retiro. Dejando a la joven sola en la zona de actuación. Tagiru y el resto miraban expectantes. Samanta, fastidiada, miro a todos, pero cuando se fijo en Luke, él simplemente asintió. La joven suspiro.

-¡Que desgracia!- sentencio la joven- ¡Me encuentro sola! ¡Cuando hace un momento caminaba con mi dama de compañía! ¡Y de repente escucho una voz que me llama! ¡La persigo! ¡Y llego a este salón que jamás había visto antes!- la joven camino un rato-Eso es... ¿Una rueda de cocer?- la joven se sentó en el suelo, como si estuviera al lado de un objeto imaginario- Que antigua...-la joven estiro una mano, y la retiro rápidamente- ¡Ay! ¡Me he pinchado! ¡Los cielos son los testigos de mi inocencia, este castigo no es justo!- la joven coloco otra mano en su frente- El sueño me llama... pero aún no llega el ocaso- la joven se acurruco en el suelo-...Los parpados me pesan...-y cerro los ojos. Los espectadores se asombraron por tal actuación. Y rompieron en aplausos.

Tagiru, Yuu y Taiki no aplaudían, estaban en blanco por completo. Al igual que los compañeros de Tagiru y Yuu

Samanta se sentó y levanto, se acomodo los lentes.

-¡Tienes el papel!- la profesora de arte y sus colegas se acercaron a la joven-Eres asombrosa.

La joven los miro, y dándose cuenta que no tenia escapatoria, suspiro fastidiada.

-¿Podrías quedarte hasta que todos los candidatos sean seleccionados?- le pregunto entusiasmado el profesor de educación física.

-Bien...- bufo Samanta, y se fue a sentar al lado de Luke. Se cruzo de brazos y piernas- ¿Estás contento, idiota?-

Luke la miró un rato, miro al frente, y, para gran sorpresa de la joven, por unos momentos, sonrió un poco.

Samanta lo quedo mirando. Luke nunca sonreía.

-Bueno, si sonríes al menos esto vale algo- suspiro la joven, sacando unos audífonos negros y poniéndoselos. Luke asintió.

La profesora se acerco a la zona de actuación. Y los aplausos pararon.

-Ahora continuemos con las demás elecciones- sentencio la profesora, llena de entusiasmo.

* * *

-No es justo- sentencio Tagiru, quien estaba caminando por la calle con aire de pesimismo. El xros heart caminaban hacia sus casas. Ya que desde el incidente de Kokoromon y Shoutmon, no planeaban acercarse a la cancha de bastquetbol, hasta que las investigaciones del incendio se terminaran.

-Vamos Tagiru, pero si alcanzaste un papel- lo alentó Taiki.

-El de comandante de la Hada Mala- le recordó Tagiru, a lo que Gumdramon en el xros loader volvió a reir.

-¿Pero quien pensaría que Samanta actuara tan bien?- se pregunto Taiki.

-_Es buena-dame_\- sentencio Damemon.

-Exacto- afirmo Yuu, sin prestar mucha atención... No podía dejar de pensar quien era la persona que acompaño a Samanta diciendo que era su tío. Su forma de hablar se le hizo muy conocida, y, por unos momentos, creyó haber visto unos ojos rojos...

-¡Yuu, cállate!- le dijo el joven de googles, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- ¡Solo estas feliz porque conseguiste el papel de príncipe!- le recordó molesto y dolido Tagiru-Ah... podrás besar a Samanta.

-No la voy a besar- le recordo molesto Yuu, y algo sonrojado- La profesora ya nos explico que en ese momento debo ocultar el rostro de Samanta-san con mi cabeza, dando la impresión que nos besamos...-se sonrojo más.

-Bueno...-Tagiru miro con malicia el xros loader de Taiki- Puedes preguntarle a Shoutmon como besar a una chica-

_-¡TAGIRUUUUU!- _se escucho a Shoutmon. El xros loader rojo empezo a moverse solo.

_-¡Brother, calmate!- _le pedia Starmon.

_-¡SI!- _apoyaron los Piximons.

_-¡Sueltenme!- _rugio el dragon rojo-_ ¡Le daré una buena tunda!-_

-Oye, Tagiru- Taiki vio molesto a su amigo, quien se reía- No te desquites con Shoutmon-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se escucharon. Se quedaron quietos. Se miraron, y se asomaron por la esquina.

Samanta estaba hablando con alguien por su celular rojo de tapa. Luke estaba apoyado en una pared.

-Está bien. Vamos para allá- aseguro, cortando la llamada. Se acerco a Luke y le mostró el celular- Y es por estas cosas, que no ando en estupideces como obras de teatro- le dijo, molesta. Empezó a irse.

-... No tienes que mentir- murmuro Luke, haciendo que ella se detuviera- No debes aislarte... Debes seguir e intentar hacer amistades de tu edad-

Samanta lo miró de reojo, con una mirada fría.

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo vuelvo a decir. Que este a tu cuidado no te da derecho a decidir como viviré socialmente- Luke la miró- Esta es mi vida, y así estoy bien. Si tanta lastima de doy, ¿por qué no mejor vas a hablar con mi primo?- le pregunto, despidiéndose con la mano- Él es más lamentable que yo-

Luke la miró irse, y después miró por donde se acababa de ocultar el xros heart.

-... Que extraño- murmuro Tagiru, quietos en la esquina.

-Jamás pensé que Samanta le hablara así a su tío- murmuro sorprendido Taiki.

Yuu frunció el ceño.

-... Así es ella- escucharon.

Los tres se quedaron en blanco, y, como máquinas, miraron a Luke.

-¡LO SENTIMOS, NO QUERÍAMOS ESPIAR!- se disculparon los tres, haciendo reverencias.

Luke los quedo mirando.

-... ¿Son amigos de Samanta?- les pregunto. Los tres se incorporaron.

-Pues...- murmuro Tagiru, nervioso.

-Tratamos de serlo- aseguro Taiki. Luke lo miró y Taiki, algo extrañado, noto los ojos rojos del joven. ¿Por qué se le hicieron familiares?

-Disculpe, Wolf-san- lo llamó Yuu. Luke lo miró- ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Samanta-san está en problemas?-

-... Intentaron robar en el departamento en el que vive- respondió Luke. Los jóvenes se asustaron- Pero no se llevaron nada. Los vecinos avisaron...-

-¿Donde ella vive? ¿Usted no vive con ella?- pregunto Taiki. Luke asintió.

-... Este... Derek-san- Tagiru se rasco la cabeza. Yuu lo miro fastidiado al ver que se atrevía a llamarlo con su primer nombre, dando el hecho de que lo acababan de conocer-... ¿Por qué Samanta es... bueno... distanciada?-

Luke miró el cielo naranja, y después al muchacho.

-... No confía en otros... Considera a las personas de poco fiar- Luke se dio la vuelta, empezando a irse, pero después se detuvo, y miro a los tres amigos de reojo-... Gracias... Por intentar ayudarla- agradeció y se fue.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron.

-Bueno, Tagiru. Ya tienes tú respuesta- Yuu se acomodo la mochila- Samanta-san no socializa porque no confía en nosotros. Y tú ya le has dado motivos para eso- y sin más, Yuu se fue. Dejando a Tagiru algo nervioso.

* * *

El tiempo de la obra se acercaba rápidamente. Tagiru se sentía incomodo por el hecho de ser uno de los súbditos de la Hada Mala (interpretada por una compañera de pelo negro y ojos negros del curso de Taiki), pero los que más estaban incómodos eran Yuu y Samanta. El hecho de que el chico más atractivo de la escuela y la alumna extranjera serían los personajes principales provocaban celos en la mayoría de las alumnas de la escuela. Mami y sus amigas se sentían decepcionadas (a ellas les toco el papel de las tres hadas buenas). Samanta empezó a ser victima en los recreos de burlas de las compañeras de otras clases, celosas de ellas de poder actuar junto al famoso y atractivo Amano Yuu, hermano menor de una hermosa cantante famosa, Amano Nene. Pero, no importa lo que le dijeran o los gestos que le hacían, Samanta los ignoro por completo-

La actitud de aquellas jóvenes no les gusto mucho al curso de la joven, quienes empezaron a caminar junto a ella por los pasillos. Samanta no reclamo.

Los ensayos fueron progresando bastante, y Tagiru se dio cuenta, sorprendido, que Samanta realmente era extraña, porque, al ser alguien que no se comunica con sus compañeros, podía hablar con voz fuerte y clara, como si realmente fuera aquella princesa que sufre por su destino, esperando a aquel príncipe que la rescate de su sufrimiento.

También hubo un detalle de lo que se percataron Tagiru, Yuu y Taiki. Luke, o más bien, Derek, se quedaba apoyado en una de las paredes del gimnasio, siempre observando las actuaciones, ignorando a las jóvenes de cursos mayores (como la edad de Taiki) que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, preguntándose que color de ojos tendría aquel apuesto joven.

Un día antes de la función, los alumnos se probaron los trajes.

-Bien- dijo Mami entusiasmada, saliendo de un vestidor y subiendo al escenario. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, un sobrero de hada del mismo color, y una varita rosa en su mano- ¿Que tal me veo?- hubieron signos de exclamación. Mami se veía bien. Sus amigas contentas (una llevando el mismo traje color verde y otra color azul) se le acercaron.

-Te ves bien, Mami-chan- alago la profesora de arte, con el libreto en mano. Ella y Luke, quien estaba apoyado a una pared observando, eran los únicos que estaban en el gimnasio, junto con el reparto de actores.

-¡No quiero salir!- se escucho a Tagiru, todos los demás actores miraron el vestidor de hombres. Tagiru salio empujado por Yuu. Tagiru llevaba dos cachos en la cabeza, un traje completo negro, una lanza roja y una cola de demonio. Yuu llevaba un traje de principe color crema, y una capa roja. En su cinturón negro llevaba una espada de cartón.

-¡Ah! ¡Yuu-sama se ve como un verdadero príncipe!- sentenciaron Mami y sus amigas, con corazones en los ojos.

-Te ves bien- una compañera de Taiki se le acerco contenta. La joven llevaba un vestido morado oscuro, una capa negra, sombrero negro y varita negra. Ella era la Hada Mala. La joven miro a Tagiru- Tú también- el joven enrojeció un poco- Bien, solo falta nuestra princesa-

-¿Se esta poniendo los lentes de contacto, Karin?- pregunto uno de los actores, la joven asintió.

-Le pedi que se los pusiera, para ver si hay que reemplazarlos- informo Karin- Wolf-san me dio la receta de sus lentes- agrego, mirando al joven, quien, desde donde estaba asintió. Las compañeras de Karin suspiraron con corazones en los ojos, haciendo que ella y la profesora las miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces ahora sé a quien debo patear- comento Sam, saliendo de su vestidor. Todos quedaron atónitos. Luke levanto la vista y se incorporo. La joven llevaba una peluca color rubio que le iba bien. Sus ojos eran azules por los contactos. Traía puesto un elegante vestido color fucsia.

Tagiru sintió como si le diera calor. Se veía hermosa.

-Samanta-chan, te ves muy bien- la elogio Karin, la aludida asintió.

-Oye, Samanta. Te ves muy bien sin los lentes- le señalo Mami- Deberías empezar a usar contactos en vez de esos lentes de marcos tan gruesos- le sugirió. La joven nego.

-Prefiero los lentes normales- informo.

-Guau...-murmuro Tagiru, Sam lo miro- Te ves...-

-Rubia- señalo la joven.

-Bueno... sí...-tartamudeo Tagiru.

-Te ves bien- se le adelanto Yuu.

-Yuu-sama...-se lamentaron Mami y sus dos amigas, con corazones rotos.

La joven solo asintio.

-Te vez muy bien. Pareces una princesa de verdad- sonrió contenta la profesora- ¿Qué le parece, Wolf-san?- le pregunto a Luke, que se había acercado.

El joven la miró detenidamente.

-¿Y?- le pregunto fastidiada Samanta.

-... Te pareces a tu madre- le dijo, sorprendiéndola, y un poco a los presentes.

-Cierto... Ella era rubia y de ojos azules- se acordó Samanta, moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca- ¿Podemos empezar?- miró a Karin- Odio los vestidos-

-S-Si...- asintio Karin, algo sorprendida de como la joven de peluca se había tomado el cumplido de _su tío_, mientras que sus amigas suspiraban conmovidas al ver que el guapo joven era de _buen corazón_. Aunque Luke no pareció molestare en absoluto la actitud de la joven.

* * *

-Ese Yuu- Tagiru, bajo las tapas de su cama, miraba molesto el techo oscuro de su cuarto- ¿Como se atreve a elogiar a Samanta?

-_Calmate._-le pidio con paciencia Gumdramon. El xros loader rojo oscuro estaba en la mesita de estar-_Debes de concentrarte en la obra. Aunque no digas mucho. Tienes mucha __acción_-

-Si, si- Tagiru cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Gumdramon vio un rato a su amigo, sonrio.

* * *

La escuela de Tagiru estaba rebosando de invitados. Los actores de cada escuela miraban el gimnasio entusiasmado, donde había un escenario especial para la ocasión. Cada colegio tenia su propio camarin, con todo lo necesario. Tagiru y el resto ya se ponían su traje, pero no veían a Sam por ningún lado, aunque la joven ya se habia puesto el traje.

Samanta estaba detrás del gimnasio, sola. En un momento aparecieron dos figuras a su lado. Jack y Luke, con su forma de liebre humanoide y su buzo gris con la capucha puesta.

-...Parece que un Kopierer se ha infiltrado en el digiquartz de la escuela- informo Luke.

-¿Parece? ¿Y después por qué crees que tengo que tener tiempo libre?- le pregunto molesta- Habrá que derrotarlo- ordeno, dispuesta a sacarse la peluca, pero Luke la detuvo.

-Actúa... Nosotros nos encargamos-

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero yo queria ver la obra!- le dijo Jack- ¡¿Por qué mejor no se encargan Delta A, o a Aquilamon, o a Wizardmon...?!- empezó a decir.

-Cada uno está en un sector diferente y enfrentándose a un Kopierer... Somos los únicos en la zona- lo interrumpió Luke. Jack se lamentó.

-Esta bien... Esta zona esta llena de civiles. No pueden dejar a un Kopierer secuestrar a algún cazador frente a tanta gente- dijo Sam.

-Necesitaremos a Kokoromon- murmuro Luke. La joven asintió y saco su xros loader.

-_Reload, Kokoromon_\- la digimon salio del aparato.

-Eh... Pero quería ver la obra- murmuro molesta la digimon.

-Somos dos- le aseguro Jack, pateando el piso.

-Tengo que irme- informo Sam, alejandose- Hagan lo que puedan y no se arriesguen- Jack rio.

-No somos niños. Solo preocupate de la obra, señorita rubia- le sonrio.

-Rompete un brazo- le pidio contenta Kokoromon.

-Es una pierna- le señalo Jack. Sam miró a Luke. Este asintió.

-... Vendré a verte- le prometió, sorprendiendo a Jack y a Kokoromon. Samanta se sorprendio un poco, y bufo molesta, mirando para otro lado.

-Rayos... Lo que hago por ustedes- murmuro Samanta, y se fue

-Bien, nos vamos- sentencio la liebre de ojos celestes. Luke y Kokoromon asintieron, cuando alguien choco contra Jack, cayendo encima de él.

-¡¿Jack?!-se sorprendió Yuu. La liebre de ojos celestes tenía a Tagiru encima de él. El chico habia chocado con Jack. Yuu y Taiki miraban la escena sorprendidos. Kokoromon se cruzo de brazos y medito.

-Como que debimos saltar a los techos- opino la digimon.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le señalo Jack. Tagiru se paro con cuidado, al igual que la liebre.

-¿Que hacen aqui?-pregunto Tagiru, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pasabamos por aquí-mintio Jack.

-Un Kopierer esta por la escuela. A si que debemos derrotarlo- informo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kokoromon. El Xros heart la miro sorprendido. Jack agarro a Kokoromon y empezó a restregar sus puños en la cabeza de la digimon- ¡Ay! ¡Perdón!

-Rayos- Jack solto a la adolorida digimon- ¿Por que eres tan boca floja?-

-Un Kopierer...-murmuro Taiki-... Esto es malo, hay mucha gente inocente. Debemos hacer algo- Yuu y Tagiru asintieron.

-Oh, No- Jack nego con los brazos- Ustedes se quedaran sentados mirando las obras que van a presentar (Bueno, Taiki sí. Yuu y el chico googles actuaran)

-Soy Tagiru, no chico googles- se molesto Tagiru.

-Además no lleva sus googles. Lleva unos cuernos-le señalo Kokoromon.

-Vamos a ayudarlos- sentencio Yuu.

-Luke, ayúdame- pidio Jack, mirando el lugar donde estaba Luke. Pero la liebre de ojos rojos no estaba. Jack y Kokoromon miraron para todos lados- ¡Se ha ido, el muy rufián!- se enfureció Jack, agarrándose las orejas. Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru sacaron sus xros loader y de ellos salieron sus compañeros.

-Tendrán que ayudar a Jack y a Kokoromon. Deben evitar que el Kopierer haga algun daño en el mundo humano- pidieron los jovenes, sus amigos asintieron. Shoutmon sintio un aura asesina detrás suyo. Miro de reojo y vio a Kokoromon fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo que me faltaba- suspiro el dragon rojo.

-Bien, Kokoromon, nos vamos- Jack levanto su mano derecha, y su pulsera amarilla brillo. Un portal al digiquartz se abrio, para sorpresa de los jovenes y digimon.

-Si- respondio la digimon. Ambos amigos entraron en el portal.

-¡Ustedes tambien!- pidio Tagiru. Los digimon asintieron y entraron al portal. El cual desapareció despues que los digimon los cruzaran

-Bien- Taiki miro a sus amigos- Deberan concentrarse en la obra, voy a ayudarlos. _Time Shift_\- antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo, Taiki cruzo el portal, el cual desapareció junto a él.

-Ay no... ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Tagiru a Yuu.

-Actuar- sentencio Yuu.

-¡Yuu-sama!- Mami llego a donde estaban- ¡Aquí están! Debemos irnos, la obra empieza en cinco minutos- los jovenes asintieron nerviosos y se fueron del lugar.

_En el Digiquartz_.

-¡Solo un golpe!- pidio Kokoromon, moviendo su martillo de un lado a otro, quien era sujetada por Jack. La digimon intentaba abalanzarse a Shoutmon, quien estaba mirando la escena en blanco, al igual que Damemon, Gumdramon y Taiki. Luke no estaba en el lugar.

-No... Luke ya se nos adelanto ¡Para, que me vas a golpear!- le advirtio Jack, pero ya era tarde, Kokoromon sin querer le dio un martillazo en la cara. Jack la solto, se agacho y se cubrio la cara adolorido.

-¡Ay! Jack perdón- Kokoromon se acerco a su amigo, quien se sujetaba la nariz.

-¿Podrías calmarte ahora?- le pidio Jack.

-¡Pero él empezó!- Kokoromon señalo a Shoutmon.

-Solo te pedía que no tuvieras rencores por lo de la otra vez- le recordo el dragon rojo.

-Rey, cuando dice la otra vez ¿Se refiere al beso?- le pregunto maliciosamente Gumdramon . El dragon le dio un coscorrón que dejo nockaut al pequeño.

-Bueno, ¿no deberíamos ir por el Kopierer?-dame- señalo Damemon.

-Eh...si- afirmo Jack, parándose- Ay, Kokoromon, tienes fuerza- la aludida rio.

-Bueno, debemos encontrarlo antes que afecte al mundo humano- señalo Taiki, Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon asintieron. Pero Jack nego con la cabeza.

-Deberías volver a tú mundo. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto- dijo en tono serio la liebre, quien miro de reojo a Shoutmon- Además, no creo que Cuernomon deje que trabajemos juntos-añadio.

-No me llames así- ordeno Shoutmon. Jack sintio algo de miedo por el tono de voz que uso el dragon rojo.

-Te llamaremos como queramos, Pervertidomon- sentencio molesta Kokoromon.

-Te dije que lo de la otra vez fue un accidente- se defendio Shoutmon, algo rojo.

Se sintio una explosion en el techo del gimnasio.

-¡¿Y eso?!- se alarmo Gumdramon.

-¡Debe ser el Kopierer!- señalo Taiki.

-¡Peleando con Luke!- sentencio Jack, dando un gran salto hacia el techo. Kokoromon lo siguio.

-También debemos ir- informo Taiki. Sus amigos asintieron.

_En el mundo humano_

El escenario estaba listo, y los espectadores estaban sentados esperando la obra.

-Ay... que nervios-murmuro un alumno, detrás de las cortinas.

-Tendremos que esforzarnos-sentencio Karin. Los demás asintieron. Tagiru miro de reojo a Sam, quien observaba la multitud con los brazos cruzados.

Tagiru miró la multitud. Y se dio cuenta que _Derek Wolf _no estaba entre ellos.

-¿Derek-san no vendrá?- se preocupo el joven. Samanta lo miró de reojo.

-Tenía trabajo-

-Que mal... Al fin y al cabo, fue por él que entraste a la obra- le sonrió tristemente. Sam miró para otro lado- Él te quiere mucho-

-No, no me quiere. Solo se siente responsable de mi, y, más que seguro, siente pena por ser una huérfana- le aseguro, apretando un poco sus manos.

-Samanta...-se sorprendió Tagiru-Te equivocas- le aseguro, frunciendo el ceño. La joven lo miró- Él te quiere, te quiere mucho, tanto así que te obliga a participar en estas actividades porque no quiere que pierdas la capacidad de hacer amistades, y de ser feliz- le aseguro, recordando como, dos semanas antes el joven de lentes les había agradecido a él y a sus amigos por intentar acercarse a la joven.

Samanta lo miró un rato, y después a la multitud.

-... Tal vez tengas razón-comento la joven. Tagiru enrojeció un poco y rio nervioso, pero Mami lo calló.

-Shii, la obra va a empezar-informo, en el momento que las luces del gimnasio se apagaban y las luces del escenario brillaban mostrando el comienzo de la obra.

_En el Digiquartz_.

Luke peleaba en el techo del gimnasio con una rata enorme color morada. La liebre tenia problemas porque el Kopierer usaba su cola como latigo, impidiendole acercarsele. Luke salto para atrás para esquivar otro latigazo. En el momento que por detrás llegaban Taiki y el resto.

-¡Ahí estas!- Jack se acerco molesto a Luke- ¡La próxima vez avisa cuando nos vayas a dejar plantados!-le señalo. Su hermano ni lo miro-¡Ya me estas ignorando!-se lamento Jack.

-Es solo una rata-comento Gumdramon, mirando al Kopierer- ¡Será facil derrotarlo!-

-Gumdramon, aunque no lo creas, las ratas pueden llegar a ser peligrosas-le informo Taiki.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!-se sorprendio el pequeño.

-Si... las ratas son una plaga, traen infecciones y pueden provocar la muerte-explico Taiki- En la edad media ellos fueron responsables de la muerte de varios...-

-¡No estamos en la escuela!-le dijo fastidiado Jack-¡Solo debemos derrotarlo!-

-En realidad si estamos en la escuela-dame-murmuro Damemon.

-Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-se escucho a Kokoromon. Todos la miraron. La digimon temblaba de pies a cabezas.

-¡Ay! Me olvide. Te dan nervios estos bichos-se acordó Jack.

-Pero las liebres también son roedores-le señalo Shoutmon.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-murmuro Jack, mirando ofendido al dragon rojo.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtio Damemon. Todos miraron al Kopierer que aprovecho ese momento de conversación para acercase a ellos y uso su cola para darles un latigazo. El cual detuvieron Luke y Jack con sus manos. La rata movio su cola y arrojo a los hermanos a unos metros.

-¡Es nuestro turno!-rugio Gumdramon, abalanzandose al Kopierer.

-¡Espera Gumdramon!-advirtio Shoutmon. La rata golpeo al pequeño arrojandolo hacia Jack, quien se levantaba y volvio a caer por chocar con Gumdramon- Ese niño...-

-Es rápido a pesar de su tamaño- murmuro Taiki. El Kopierer fijo su mirada hacia Kokoromon, quien se sobresalto.

-¡Ay! ¡No me comas!-chillo asustada la digimon, ocultandose en la espalda de Shoutmon, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella- ¡Cometelo a él!-

-¡¿EH?!- Shoutmon choco cabezas con ella- ¡Eres una cobarde!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Al menos ayúdame con él!- pidio Kokoromon, molesta.

-¿Por qué debería?- le pregunto sonriendo Shoutmon- ¿Crees que me he olvidado que intentaste quemar mis datos por lo del beso?-

Hubo un silencio y Kokoromon se puso roja como tomate.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE ESO!-le grito la digimon.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada!-se defendio Shoutmon.

-¡CALLATE!-la digimon saco su martillo y golpeo con él a Shoutmon, lanzandolo a volar. El digimon paso cerca del Kopierer, quien se volteo sorprendido por eso. El dragon atravezo la pared de una de las salas de la escuela.

-Ah... ¿...Shoutmon...?-murmuro asombrado Taiki ante lo que le sucedio a su compañero.

-¡Le dare una buena paliza!-gritaba Kokoromon.

-Pero si lo acabas de hacer-le señalo Jack, parandose junto a Luke y Gumdramon, quien no creia que habian **mandado a volar **al Rey.

-¡Cuidado!-Damemon empujo a Kokoromon a tiempo, porque unas Espinas estaban clavadas en donde antes estaba la digimon. El Kopierer estaba lanzando Espinas desde su cola, mientras la sacudia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Se ha puesto a disparar a quema ropa!-murmuro Jack, mientras él, su hermano y Gumdramon esquivaban las espinas.

Kokoromon dio un salto para atrás. Pero calculo mal y choco con Taiki y Damemon. Los tres cayeron en una parte del piso con musgo digital. Ese suelo no los resistio y los tres cayeron al interior del gimnasio.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asusto Jack.

-¡Estaran bien!-le aseguro Gumdramon-Debemos encargarnos de ese raton-

-Rata-le corrigio Jack.

-¡Como sea! ¡No le perdonare haberme lanzado!-rugio Gumdramon, quien, junto a Jack, se sorprendieron que Luke los pasara de largo y fuera a pelear contra el Kopierer- ¡¿Nos esta ignorando?!-

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-murmuro Jack.

_En el mundo Humano_.

Yuu caminaba en el escenario. Se detuvo y miro la pared, que tenia pintado un castillo a lo lejos, rodeado de espinas y arboles marchitos.

-¿A si que ese es el castillo que recibio la maldicion de la Hada Mala?-recito Yuu- Es mi deber parar ese acto maligno-

-JA JA JA-se escucho a Tagiru.

Desde el otro extremo del escenario se vio humo morado y de él aparecio Tagiru.

-Lo siento, principe. Pero no te sugiero meterte en los asuntos de mi ama-

-¿Un secuaz?-Yuu saco su espada de madera-Dejame pasar. No importa lo que digas. Rescatare a este castillo de las malignas garras de tú ama-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Tagiru blandio su lanza y se abalanzo a Yuu. Empezaron a chocar espada con lanza. Hasta que Yuu se agacho, y paso rozando a Tagiru. El cual solto su lanza.

-¡Agh!-Tagiru empezo a tambalear y cayo, mientras Yuu guardaba su espada de madera-¡No... no es posible...! ¡NOOO!-y se quedo quieto.

-Bien-Yuu miro la pared-Es hora-las cortinas del escenario bajaron. Y los encargados de cambiar el paisaje empezaron a trabajar.

-Ay...-Tagiru se paro.

-No estuvo mal-le aseguro Yuu.

Sam miraba la escena apoyada en uno de los postes, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a la multitud... Luke estaba tardando con la misión.

_En el Digiquartz_.

Taiki, Damemon y Kokoromon estaban en el gimnasio del digiquartz. Habian caido sobre unos musgos, que amortiguaron la caida. El joven y el digimon estaban a los lados de Kokoromon, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo de musgo digital.

-Kokoromon...-Taiki miraba preocupado a la digimon naranja, junto a Damemon. La digimon abrio un poco los ojos-Que alivio-suspiro alegre Taiki.

-Ay...-La digimon se sento sobandose la cabeza-¿Que...que paso?-

-Nos caimos-dame-le informo Damemon.

-Al menos el musgo amortiguo la caida-alento Taiki. La digimon suspiro triste.

-Lo siento. Es mi culpa que cayeramos. No sé hacer nada bien. Cuernomon tiene mucha razon en desconfiar de mi-se lamento la digimon.

-No digas eso-se molesto Taiki. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida-Nadie es perfecto-le sonrio-Humanos y Digimon. Todos cometemos errores. Pero de los errores se aprenden. Hay que superarlos. Y no hay nada mejor que superarlos junto a tús amigos- le aseguro

-Taiki..-Kokoromon miro sorprendida al joven- ¿Como eres tan sabio y tú compañero tan bobo?-la digimon se cruzo de brazos e inclino un poco la cabeza. Haciendola ver tierna.

Damemon rio ante eso.

-Bueno, Shoutmon no es bobo-le aseguro Taiki, leal a su compañero- Es solo un poco agresivo. Pero es normal. Es un dragon, esta en su naturaleza-

-Y un Pervertidomon-murmuro la digimon. El joven rio.

-Dale una oportunidad-le pidio Taiki- Él es un muy buen amigo. Piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Por eso es Rey-le sonrio.

Kokoromon miro sorprendida al joven.

-Taiki tiene razon-dame-apoyo Damemon. La digimon sonrio.

-Bueno, si me lo piden así. Le dare una oportunidad a Cuernomon- sentencio la digimon.

Se escucho un chillido en el ambiente. Los tres amigos miraron a todos lados sorprendidos. Desde una esquina aparecieron un monton de ratas moradas, un poco más pequeñas que la de arriba.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!-se sorprendieron los tres amigos.

-¿Habian más Kopierer?-se sorprendio Taiki.

-Pero... Pero nuestro lector solo señalo un punto en el area de la escuela-informo asustada Kokoromon.

-Tal vez porque en un punto estaban escondidos los Kopierer-dame-opino Damemon.

-Ya veo... Estos Kopierer deben de ser nuevos. Porque han tomado la inteligencia de lo que se transformaron-señalo Kokoromon.

-Entonces... El Kopierer del techo debe de ser el lider, y ellos sus seguidores-sentencio Taiki.

-No estarias equivocado si nos dijeras más de las ratas-dame-menciono Damemon.

Las ratas se abalanzaron a los tres amigos.

-¡No podemos con tantos! ¡Hay que correr!-ordeno Taiki, y con Damemon empezo a alejarse de ellos- ¡Kokoromon!-

-¡Los detendre!-le informo la digimon, encendiendose y sacando su martillo-¡Vayan por ayuda!- la digimon se abalanzo a las ratas-_¡Kokoro Hammer!-_ de los bordes de su martillo aparecieron unas llamas. La digimon empezo a golpear a las ratas, arrojandolas.

Pero no podia con todas. De un momento a otro los Kopierer se abalanzaron a Kokoromon, tomandola por sorpresa

-_¡Bun Bun Ken! _\- Damemon los ataco, liberando a Kokoromon.

-¡¿Damemon?!-se sorprendio la digimon. A su lado aparecio una rata lista para morderla, pero algo la golpeo y arrojo lejos a la rata.

-¡¿Ta... Taiki?!-se sorprendio más la digimon, al ver a su amigo humano con un tubo de metal.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡No nos vuelvas a pedir que te dejemos sola!-le pidio Taiki- Somos tus amigos. Nunca te dejariamos sola-

-Te equivocas si piensas eso-opino Damemon.

-Ay...Gracias...-la digimon se restrego los ojos.

-Debemos irnos-murmuro Taiki, mientras él y sus amigos retrocedian al ver como lentamente se les acercaban los Kopierer- Kokoromon-miro a su amiga-¿Puedes destruir parte del techo para que les de a los Kopierer?-

-¡Pues claro! _¡Blesse!_\- dijo Kokoromon extendiendo su palma hacia el techo. De ella un rayo de fuego salio y golpeo el techo encima de los Kopierer. Varios trozos de madera y metal cayeron hacia las ratas.

-Eso los detendra. Debemos irnos y buscar ayuda-sentencio Taiki. Sus amigos asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia la salida.

De entre los escombros salieron estrepitosamente varios Kopierer, quienes fueron a atacar a los tres amigos. Kokoromon los miro de reojo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que habia una piedra en su camino, con la cual tropezo y cayo al suelo.

-¡Kokoromon!-se alarmaron Taiki y Damemon, parando de correr al darse cuenta que su amiga habia caido.

-Ay...-la digimon se levanto con cuidado-Mi rodilla...- la caida le habie hecho una herida en su rodilla. Kokoromon se dio vuelta y vio que varios Kopierer se abalanzaban a ella.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtio Taiki, quien, junto a Damemon, corrieron a ayudar a su amiga, pero estaban muy lejos.

-_¡Rock Damashi!_-varias bolas de fuego se abalanzaron hacia los Kopierer, arrojandolos lejos y volviendolos masas negras, que desaparecieron en polvos verdes. Parte de las bolas crearon una muralla de fuego entre Kokoromon y el resto de los Kopierer.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendio Kokoromon.

Desde arriba aparecio una silueta que descendio frente a Kokoromon.

-¿Cu...Cuernomon?-se alegro la digimon. El aludido la miro de reojo y sonrio.

-Parece que solo tienes fuerzas para arrojarme lejos-le menciono el digimon.

-¡Shoutmon!-Taiki y Damemon se les acercaron- ¡Me alegra verte! ¿Estas bien?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-el digimon miro a Kokoromon, quien rio nerviosa.

-¿Tienes algun plan?-le pregunto Damemon.

-No. Acabo de ver a Gumdramon y a los dos hermanos peleando contra ese Kopierer Rata en el techo. Me pidieron que viniera por ustedes y me encuentro con esto-Shoutmon miro a las ratas gigantes intentando acercarce, pero la muralla de fuego les impedia- Taiki, son muchas pero no son tan resistentes como un Kopierer normal-le comento.

-Entonces las tecnicas _Rock Damashi _y _Feuerlöschpumpe _seran suficiente contra ellos, si es que no me equivoco-menciono Damemon.

-¿Kokoromon, puedes pararte?-Taiki se agacho al lado de su amiga.

-No lo sé. Me lastime la rodilla-la digimon empezo a curarse.

-Je. Esto es interesante-Shoutmon la miro de reojo-¿Tan debilucha eres, Kokoromon? Entonces mejor dejame a mí la accion y tú vete a quejarte a otra parte-

-¿Q...? ¡¿Qué?!-se enojo Kokoromon, y de un salto se paro y se coloco al lado de Shoutmon-¡Serás...! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!-

-Entonces desquitate con los Kopierer-pidio Shoutmon.

-¡Eso hare!-le aseguro la digimon.

-¡Nos atacan!-Damemon señalo la muralla de fuego, que empezaba a desaparecer por las Espinas que lanzaban las ratas. Los cuatro amigos se agacharon para que no les llegara ninguna.

-Kokoromon-llamo Shoutmon, la aludida lo miro-Muestrame tu fuerza-le sonrio.

-¡SI!-sonrio Kokoromon.

Ambos digimon se pararon frente a los Kopierer que se abalanzaban a ellos.

-_¡__Rock Damashi!-_

_-¡__Feuerlöschpumpe!-_

Ambos ataques de fuego se abalanzaron hacia los Kopierer, provocando una gran explosion que llego a hacer temblar el gimnasio del digiquartz.

Cuando el humo se disipo se vio a una enorme masa negra que constituia la mitad del lugar desapareciendo en polvos verdes.

-¡Lo han hecho!-se alegro Taiki.

Kokoromon suspiro y se agacho cansada. Noto una mano en su hombro. Miro y se sorprendio de ver a Shoutmon sonriendole.

-Oye, Kokoromon. ¿Crees que me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste?-le pregunto Shoutmon.

-¿Eh?-la digimon recordo que lo mando a volar por un malentendido- Lo siento-se disculpo riendo nerviosa-Fue mi culpa ¿Me perdonas?-

-Pues... ¡CLARO QUE NO!-y le dio un coscorron.

-¡AY!-se lamento la digimon.

-Eres como Gumdramon, pero en versión femenina-se enojo el dragon.

-¡Y tú eres un idiota en versión digimon!-Kokoromon empezo a chocar cabezas con él.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-pregunto molesto Shoutmon.

-Ah...-suspiro Taiki, mientras su compañero discutia con Kokoromon-...Hay cosas que nunca cambian-se lamento el joven-¿Eh?-Taiki vio como Damemon se acercaba lentamente a Shoutmon por detrás, conteniendo la risa. El digimon blanco se preparo para empujar al dragon rojo hacia Kokoromon. Taiki se acordo que de manera parecida Shoutmon sin querer se beso con la digimon.

En ese momento el dragon rojo miro de reojo a sus espaldas y pillo _in fraganti _a Damemon a punto de empujarlo. Este rio nervioso y dijo _"Me equivoque"_

-¡DAMEMON!-Shoutmon todo rojo empezo a perseguir por todo el lugar al digimon blanco.

-¡ME EQUIVOQUE!-DAME-se lamentaba Damemon.

-¡Espera un poco, Cuernomon! ¡No te desquites con Damemon!-le señalo Kokoromon, y empezo a perseguir a Shoutmon.

Taiki vio esa extraña persecusion con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hola!-Jack, y Gumdramon aparecieron en la entrada del gimnasio-¿Que sucedio? Me parecio oir una explosión...-la liebre de ojos celestes se quedo mirando la extraña persecusion.

-Parece que nos perdimos algo-comento Gumdramon.

-¿Derrotaron al Kopierer?-pregunto Taiki, mientras los dos amigos se le acercaban- ¿Eh? ¿Y Luke?-

-Se fue después que lo derrotamos- refunfuño Gumdramon. Jack rio por lo bajo

-Tenía cosas que hacer- aseguro Jack, rascandose la cabeza.

-Ya veo...- sonrio Taiki- Entonces ¿No tuvieron problemas?-

-¡Pues claro, que no Taiki! Fue pan comido... O mejor dicho: Fue queso comido-se rio Gumdramon.

En eso Kokoromon se cayo. Shoutmon y Damemon dejaron la persecusion y miraron a Gumdramon.

-No ha sido un buen chiste-dame-opino Damemon.

-Si-Shoutmon y Kokoromon asintieron.

-¡No me critiquen!-se enojo el pequeño.

-Venga, que tenemos una obra que ver-sonrio Taiki.

_En el mundo humano_

Yuu chocaba su espada de madera contra la cabeza de un dragon de carton.

Taiki y el resto miraban la escena sentados en las barras paralelas del techo del gimnasio.

-Tenemos los mejores lugares-se alegro Jack,.

-Tienes razon-asintio Taiki, al lado de Jack. Junto a Taiki estaban Shoutmon, Kokoromon, Gumdramon y Damemon.

En ese momento, una de las puertas del gimnasio se abrió. Jack y Kokoromon miraron de reojo eso, para ver a Luke en su forma humana y su ropa de humano acomodarse los lentes y sentándose en la silla que se le tenía reservada por ser el titular de uno de los actores. Ambos amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- les pregunto Shoutmon.

-¡Nada!- aseguraron.

-¡Samanta-chan!- llamó Karin, detrás de las cortinas, listos para cuando llegará el cambio de escenario. La joven la miró de reojo- Tú tío ya llegó-

Samanta abrio los ojos, sorprendida, y se asomo por la abertura de las cortinas. Ahí estaba Luke, quien se veía extraño con lentes de sol en un lugar oscuro, pero esa era la única manera de esconder el color de sus ojos. Samanta no pudo evitarlo, sonrió un poco.

-¡Este es tú fin, malvado monstruo!-Yuu hizo como que atravesaba la garganta del dragón con su espada.

Kokoromon trago saliva y se toco su garganta. Shoutmon rio por lo bajo ante eso.

Humo morado aparecio del lado donde estaba la cabeza del dragon, la cual desaparecio en él.

-Lo he derrotado-Yuu guardo su espada- Pero la maldicion sigue en este castillo. La unica forma de parar esta pesadilla es salvando a la princesa-el joven camino hasta desaparecer en el otro extremo del escenario. Del cual subio el telon para el cambio de escenario.

-¿Cuantas veces hacen eso?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-La obra tiene 6 cambios de escenario, este es el quinto-le explico Taiki.

-Hey, Taiki-llamo Kokoromon, el joven lo miro- ¿Yuu tiene algo contra los dragones?-pregunto acariciando su garganta. Sus amigos contenieron la risa.

-No-le sonrio Taiki.

-¿Kokoromon-sama, como esta su rodilla?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-Ya estoy bien-la digimon miro su rodilla sana- Gracias-le sonrio. El pequeño se puso rojo- Cuernomon-Kokoromon miro al dragon rojo-Muchas gracias por salvarme-

-Pues claro. Si no te salvaba ¿como me iba a desquitar contigo por haberme mandado a volar?-le señalo Shoutmon, y para su sorpresa, Kokoromon miro triste sus rodillas- ¿Que? ¿No te volví a ofender sin querer, o si?

-No-la digimon nego con la cabeza- Es que...-suspiro-...Soy una tonta por haberte mandado a volar. Nosotros no podemos distraernos en una pelea contra un Kopierer. Y, bueno, he peleado contra ellos por mucho tiempo y aún no aprendo eso-lo miro- En serio lo siento.

Shoutmon la miro sorprendido por eso. Se podia ver en la mirada que la digimon realmente lamentaba todo. El dragon rojo bufo, y le acaricio la cabeza, sorprendiendola.

-Realmente eres una tonta-le dijo Shoutmon sin mirarla- Deja de pensar tanto las cosas: Lo que paso, pasó- le sonrio. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-Dime ¿como era que te llamabas?-le pregunto la digimon. A eso, Taiki, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon y Jack casi se caen de las barras paralelas del techo por la impresion.

-¡Serás...!-empezo a decir furioso Shoutmon, recobrandose como los demás.

-Ya, ya...-lo tranquilizo Taiki. Gumdramon rio por lo bajo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba de Kokoromon-suspiro Jack.

-Su memoria para los nombres esta equivocada-dame-opino Damemon. Kokoromon los miraba sin entender nada.

-Pero bueno ¿Como te llamas, Rey?-le pregunto seria la digimon al dragon rojo. Este la miro un rato, y luego miro para otro lado.

-Cuernomon-

Kokoromon lo miro asombrada. Sonrio de oreja a oreja. Se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Sueltame!-Shoutmon forcejaba con Kokoromon para sacarsela de encima- ¡Nos vamos a caer!-su amiga solo reia.

-Callense-les pidio Taiki. Ambos digimon se callaron y miraron para abajo. Varias personas miraban para todos lados, extrañados por el extraño ruido. Jack se fijo que Luke miro unos momentos hacia arriba, pero después miraba al frente. La liebre de ojos celestes sonrió.

-Ambos son escandalosos-sentencio Gumdramon. Quien recibio un coscorron por parte de Shoutmon.

Jack aguantaba las risas, mientras Taiki los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oye... ¿Me podrías soltar?-le pidio con paciencia Shoutmon a Kokoromon, ya que ella aún lo tenia abrazado. Ella se dio cuenta del detalle, y un poco roja lo solto.

-Miren, empieza-aviso Damemon. A lo que todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el escenario y vieron a Samanta recostada en una cama supuestamente dormida, y, acercándose a ella, Yuu.

-¿Ella es la princesa dormida?-recito Yuu- Pobre alma joven que debio sufrir la furia y envidia de una malvada Hada. Pero ya no más, he de despertarla como me dijeron las hadas buenas-Yuu se sentó en la cama y observo a Sam- Son reales los rumores sobre su belleza...-empezo a decir Yuu.

En eso Shoutmon se atrevio a mirar a Kokoromon, quien estaba mirando entusiasmada la obra. Aún en la oscuridad se podian ver claramente sus ojos rojos oscuros que brillaban de manera hermosa. Su sonrisa era inocente, pero tambien amable y encantadora. El dragon se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba y nego con la cabeza todo avergonzado. Intento concentrarse en la obra pero su mirada volvio a desviarse al rostro de Kokoromon. Miro la mano de la digimon, la cual estaba cerca de él. Y se atrevio a tomarsela. La digimon se sobresalto y lo miro sorprendida. Él observaba la obra. Kokoromon miro su mano debajo de la de Shoutmon. Volvio a ver al dragon y noto un rubor en las mejillas de este. Ella sonrio tiernamente y correspondio al gesto, apretando dulcemente la mano de su amigo. Él noto ese gesto y se puso un poco rojo. Ambos digimon entrelazaron sus manos.

-...Bien, es hora de despertarla-termino Yuu. Inclinándose un poco hacia la joven.

Mientras, detrás de escenas. El resto de los actores veian emocionados la escena.

-Oigan...-murmuro uno de los jovenes- ¿Creen que sea el primer beso de Samanta-chan?-

-¡¿Qué?!-se sobresalto Tagiru, poniéndose rojo.

-Bueno... Se supone que no deben besarse-comento una de las amigas de Mami.

-Pero ¿Y se realmente se besan?-pregunto otro joven- Yo lo haria-se puso rojo de la vergüenza- Bueno, esa niña, a pesar de su aire frio, es muy bonita...-se tapo la cara avergonzado.

Tagiru miro atonito la escena. Y, como siempre, actuo sin pensar. El joven corrio echando humito hacia el escenario, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, a los espectadores, a Yuu, a Sam, que se levanto un poco de la sorpresa de lo que ocurria, y a Taiki y al resto. Luke levantó la mirada.

-¡Detengan ese beso!-grito Tagiru empujando a Yuu, botandolo al suelo. En eso Tagiru se resbalo con las sabanas y cayo encima de Sam, y, sin querer, la beso.

Todos en el lugar exclamaron sorprendidos. Ambos jovenes se miraron sorprendidos. Tagiru, rojo como tomate, se alejo y tapo la boca. Samanta también se la tapo y estaba sonrojada.

Luke parpadeo sorprendida, sin darse cuenta que sus lentes se resbalaron un poco.

-¡Ah!- Yuu se levanto sorprendido- ¡Tagiru!-se enojo- ¡Samanta-san! ¿Estas bien?-se preocupo el rubio.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q- Que ha echo?-tartamudeo Jack, poniéndose pálido.

-E-E-E-E-E-E-Está acabado-apoyo Kokoromon.

Ambos amigos se miraron, tragaron saliva y miraron de reojo el asiento de Luke, quien se acomodaba los lentes negros.

-Esta muerto- sentenciaron ambos.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tagiru-se lamento Gumdramon.

-Yo-Yo- Yo no quise, en- en serio-se disculpo Tagiru.

En eso el telon bajo tapando la muy incomoda escena. Todos los espectadores se quedaron en blanco.

Detrás del telón.

-¡Tagiru! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?!-

-¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!-

-¡La obra iba muy bien, y metiste la pata!-

Eso, y mucho más le reclamaban los compañeros de Tagiru al joven. Quien no sabia que contestar. Mientras Yuu, Mami y sus amigas estaban con Samanta, quien se había sentado y aún tenia tapada su boca.

-¿Samanta-san, estas bien?-se preocupo Yuu.

-Ese Tagiru-murmuro furiosa Mami-¡¿Como se le ocurre hacerle esto a Samanta?! ¡Y frente a todos! ¡Estaba su tío...! ¡Ya vera ese idiota!-

Samanta se levanto sorprendiéndolos. La joven camino hacia Tagiru. Los compañeros al darse cuenta de eso, y del aura que desprendia la joven le dieron el paso. Samanta se detuvo frente a un nervioso Tagiru.

-Yo-yo-no quise. En serio-se disculpo rojo como tomate Tagiru. Pero la mirada de la joven lo aterrorizo tanto que se le fue el habla.

-Eres un...-murmuro la joven, apretando su puño-Idiota-y sin más le dio un puñetazo a Tagiru mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra los bastidores, los cuales estaban bien lejos del escenario.

Yuu y los demás miraron esa escena asombrados. En eso, se escuchaban las disculpas de la profesora de artes a los espectadores por el incidente, diciéndoles que la obra se cancelaba, desde el otro lado del telón.

* * *

Samanta salio de la escuela, fastidiada. No le habían permitido matar a Tagiru. Empezó a caminar por las calles, pero se detuvo al ver a Luke con su forma humana.

-¿Contento?- le pregunto la joven, empezando a caminar. Él la siguió- Supongo que Jack y Kokoromon se rieron a montón-

-... Están asustados por Tagiru- murmuro Luke.

-Y deberían...-murmuro Samanta, enojada.

-... Lo hiciste bien- Luke la miró de reojo.

-Lo único que viste fue mi actuación de hacerme la dormida. Eso no vale nada- le aseguro molesta Samanta.

-... No es eso...- murmuro Luke. La joven lo miró- Hiciste bien... en disfrutar el tiempo- le explico.

Samanta se quedo quieta, pero Luke siguió caminando. La joven de lentes lo miro sorprendida. Sonrió, se acomodo los lentes, y lo siguió.


	7. Jäger Aparece El Peligroso Kopierer

_Jäger Aparece. _

_El Peligroso Kopierer Dientes de Sable._

Dentro de un bosque del digiquartz se podían escuchar los sonidos de una feroz batalla. La cual provoco una gran explosion. Del humo salio una muy lastimada Kokoromon, quien tenia en sus manos un mango negro, que desde el final aparecía un sable de fuego. La digimon jadeaba, y, a pesar de su cansancio y heridas, se puso en guardia esperando que su enemigo saliera del humo de la explosion. Pasaron varios minutos. Hasta que Kokoromon sintio una respiracion detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta en el momento que una figura morada a gran velocidad le dio un zarpaso en su brazo. La digimon lo ataco con su espada, pero la figura habia desaparecido. Kokoromon trago saliva y volvio a ponerse en guardia. Su enemigo era demasiado veloz para ella. Escucho el sonido de una rama quebrarse detrás de ella e instintivamente dio media vuelta.

_-¡Blesse!_\- su ataque quemo esa parte del bosque digiquartz. Kokoromon suspiro aliviada, creyendo haberlo derrotado, pero se equivoco.

Una figura morada rozo a Kokoromon desde atras haciendole un tajo en la espalda. La digimon, por el impacto, iba a caer hacia adelante, pero su enemigo era tan rapido que aparecio delante de ella y la volvio a atacar. Y de esa manera. La figura morada empezo a atacar a Kokoromon por todos lados gracias a su velocidad. La digimon, en un intento de detenerlo, sacudio su espada y logro darle a su enemigo, quien rugio de dolor y se escondio en la espesura del bosque. Kokoromon cayo agotada. Tenia muchas heridas graves en el cuerpo, y su capa tenia la marca del tajo en su espalda. La digimon escucho una risita en el bosque. Su enemigo estaba por volver. Se levanto de apoco. Y empezo a correr para poder escapar. En eso sintio que alguien la perseguia. La digimon dio un salto y subio a la copa de los arboles. Desde ahí empezo a saltar copa por copa para perder de vista a su enemigo. Cuando creyo perderlo de vista se detuvo a descanzar. Estaba agotada. Escucho el sonido del agua. Y vio que un río estaba muy cerca de donde estaba ella.

Se distrajo.

La figura morada aparecio de la nada y la embistio. Ambos cayeron cerca del rio, donde no habia arboles. La criatura encima de la digimon la sostenia con sus patas delanteras y gruñia satisfactoriamente por haber atrapado a su presa. Kokoromon intento zafarse, pero estaba muy agotada, y el dolor de las heridas eran demasiado para ellas, además estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Su enemigo le clavo sus garras en los hombros. La digimon grito de dolor e, instintivamente se encendio. La figura chillo de dolor y se alejo de la lastimada digimon, pero uno de sus garras se habia quedado enterrada en uno de sus hombros. Kokoromon intento quitarse la Espina en forma de garra, pero no tenia fuerzas. Se paro de apoco agotada. Y para su mala suerte, estaba tan lastimada que no fue capaz de permanecer más tiempo encendida. La digimon miro asustada a su enemigo, quien, al darse cuenta que paso el peligro, se abalanzo a ella y le dio un cabezazo en el torax, arrojándola cerca del borde del río, el cual tenia una corriente muy rapida. La figura se le acerco lentamente, gruñendo. Kokoromon se paro lentamente. Y para sorpresa de su enemigo guardo su espada en su cinturon. Y sin más. La digimon dio un salto y cayo al rio. La criatura rugio furiosa y empezo a correr al lado del rio, buscando a su presa, pero no la veia. Tuvo que parar de correr porque el rio seguia cuesta abajo. Y desde ahí el camino y el rio se volvian pedregosos. Rugio furioso al ver salir del agua a Kokoromon y sostenerse de un trozo de madera que flotaba cerca de ella. Estaba demasiado lejos para él. La criatura se adentro al bosque furioso. Volveria por su presa.

La digimon al ver como su enemigo se alejaba rendido sintio un gran alivio. Ella no tenia fuerzas para nadar hasta la orilla, además la corriente era muy fuerte. Y su comunicador se daño en la batalla. No iba a poder pedir ayuda. Se aferro al trozo de madera agotada.

* * *

_Un Día Después._

-¡Esto será divertido!-se alegraba Tagiru, quien, con una caña de pescar en su hombro, caminaba por un sendero del digiquartz rodeado de arboles, junto al resto del xros heart.

-¿En serio crees que vas a poder cazar a un digimon marino con una caña de pescar?-le pregunto Yuu.

-Si. Lo sacare del agua y, junto a Gumdramon, lo cazaremos-sentencio Tagiru.

-No nos subestimen-aseguro Gumdramon. Shoutmon solo suspiro.

-Taiki-san ¿pudo contactarse con Kiriha-san?-le pregunto Yuu a Taiki, quien nego con la cabeza.

-No contesta. Debe de estar muy lejos. Llame a Nene y parece que él se fue a otro país hace un mes-informo el joven.

-Que fome. Ahora ya no podremos saber si los Kopierer no solo están aquí en Japón o en China, donde esta Nene-san- recordó el joven de googles.

Al rato el xros heart llego a un lago rodeado de una arboleada que estaba conectado a un rio. De los bordes habia varias rocas.

-¡Bien!-se entusiasmo Tagiru-¡Gumdramon, preparate!-

-¡SI!-rugio entusiasmado el pequeño.

-¿Eh?-murmuro Yuu, acercándose un poco al lago y agachándose-Miren esto-sus amigos lo rodearon. En el lago rosado flotaba un liquido rojo oscuro.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Jugo?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-No. Es sangre-le contesto Yuu. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Q-Quieres decir que alguien cayo gravemente herido al lago?-se asusto Tagiru.

-No lo sé-murmuro Yuu.

-La sangre proviene de ese montón de rocas-señalo Taiki. En efecto. Desde el otro lado del lago, entre unas rocas que estaban casi en el medio del lugar, salia el hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta la orilla donde estaban Tagiru y el resto. Las rocas impedian ver que estaba detrás

-¡Vamos a ver!-sentencio Tagiru. Y junto a sus amigos, rodearon el lago hasta llegar al otro borde.

Al llegar quedaron helados. Oculta entre las rocas, flotando en el agua con un trozo de madera, se encontraba inconsciente y muy mal herida Kokoromon, quien tenia una Espina clavada en su hombro derecho.

-¡¿KOKOROMON?!-se asustaron.

-¡Kokoromon!-Shoutmon corrio y entro al agua. Nado hasta la digimon. Al acercarse vio que su estado era muy grave. La tomo con cuidado con uno de sus brazos y nado hasta llegar a la orilla, donde los esperaban el resto. Cuando llego a la orilla la deposito con cuidado en la tierra.

-¡Kokoromon!-se alarmo Tagiru, agachándose junto al resto, rodeando a la digimon- ¡Despierta, por favor!-pidio asustado el joven de googles.

-¡Reaccione!-pidio preocupado Gumdramon.

-¡Guarden silencio!-les ordeno Taiki. Ambos se taparon la boca. Kokoromon empezo a toser y de apoco abrio sus ojos rojos oscuro.

-¡Kokoromon!-se alegraron.

La digimon los miro a cada uno, y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que le pasa?!-se asusto Tagiru.

-¡No hagas ruido!-le pidio Yuu-¿No ves sus heridas? Debe descansar. Pero primero debemos quitarle la Espina.

* * *

Kokoromon sintió una gran calidez que la rodeaba. Y tambien se sentia más ligera. No le dolian tanto sus heridas. Sintio algo muy suave en su cabeza. Escucho unos pasos.

_-¿Aún no despierta?-_ escucho ¿era la voz de Tagiru?

-_Tagiru. Debe descansar bien. A pesar de que el xros loader curó sus heridas, la ocasionada por la Espina es la que debe ser tratada con cuidado_\- ¿Yuu?

-_Aqui podrá descansar. Mi mamá le esta cociendo su capa, me parece que despues la lavará. Pero...-_escucho más pasos ¿Ese era Taiki? Un minuto ¿Su mamá?-_...Es muy extraño que Kokoromon este tan malherida. Ella es muy fuerte-_

_-Tal vez era un Kopierer demasiado fuerte para ella-_ ¿Damemon?

-_Sea quien sea. Tiene los días contados_-aseguro la voz de... ¿Gumdramon?

-_Me extraña que no tenga fiebre. Si tuvo clavada una Espina-_señalo la voz de Yuu.

-_La Espina debe de tener otro efecto_-opino la voz de Taiki

-_Al menos sus cosas no estan tan dañadas-_señalo la voz de Tagiru. Se escucho más pasos-_¿Que serán estos cachibaces?... Un aparato negro destrozado...Vendas, gracias a ellas la herida causada por la Espina debe sanar...Cosas que alguien no me a dejado ver_-

-_Son las cosas de Kokoromon. Ni se te ocurra echarles manos_-advirtio... ¡¿Cuernomon?! ¡¿Que estaba pasando?! ¡¿Donde estaba?! La digimon abriría los ojos si no se sintiera tan agotada

-_Ya... Me pregunto ¿Como Kokoromon hace para sacar sus armas de este cinturon? Me parece que aprieta estos paquetitos_-murmuro la voz de Tagiru.

-_Tagiru -_le advirtieron las voces de Gumdramon, Taiki, Shoutmon, Yuu y Damemon.

-_¡No se pongan así!-_se molesto la voz del joven de googles.

_-¡No grites!_-lo callo la voz de Yuu.

Kokoromon sintio que habia descansado lo suficiente, a si que empezo a abrir de apoco sus ojos. Vio un techo color celeste claro. Cerca habia una ventana de cortinas verdes, las cuales estaban corridas y mostraban el sol del medio día.

-¡Kokoromon!-escucho. Miro a su lado y vio al xros heart mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eh? ¿Que hacen aqui?-les pregunto desorientada. Pero antes que se diera cuenta. Tagiru y Gumdramon se le abalanzaron y la abrazaron, obligandola a sentarse.

-¡Despertaste! -se alegro Tagiru.

-¡Que bien!-apoyo Gumdramon.

Taiki se les acerco y los aparto de la pobre digimon.

-No hagan eso-les pidio algo molesto Taiki.

Kokoromon al sentirse libre suspiro alegre. Pero al hacerlo sintio dolor en su hombro, y se lo agarró adolorido, dandose cuenta que tenía una venda en él. Tambien se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama que desconocia de quien era.

-Kokoromon, debes descansar-le pidio preocupado Yuu.

-Si no descansas te equivocas-apoyo Damemon.

-¿Eh? No entiendo-murmuro Kokoromon-¿Que es este lugar?-

-Es mi habitación-le respondio Taiki.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Es... Estoy en tú casa?-se sorprendio la digimon. Quien sintio otra punzada de dolor y solto un leve gemido.

-No seas tonta-Shoutmon se sento al lado de ella-No te esfuerces-la miro serio- Te encontramos en un lago, en el digiquartz. Hubieras muerto si Taiki no te hace entrar al xros loader. ¿Que te paso?-

-¿Eh? Yo...-Kokoromon recordo su batalla contra la figura morada y se agarro la cabeza-¡AAHH!-

-¡Kokoromon!-se alarmo el xros heart.

-¡Ya...Ya recuerdo!-tartamudeo la digimon- Es... Escape tirandome al rio...Él no me siguio por la corriente rapida...Creo que me quede dormida... Me dolian demasiado mis heridas...¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-la digimon miro a sus confundidos amigos

-Te encontramos ayer en la mañana en el lago del digiquartz-le comento Taiki.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Que día es?-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-Eh... Es domingo-le respondio Yuu.

-¡¿EH?!-se alarmo Kokoromon- ¡¿He estado dos días inconsciente?! ¡La Jefa debe estar buscandome!-la digimon se destapo- ¡Debo irme!- al moverse sintio una punzada fuerte de dolor en el hombro-¡Ay!-

-Kokoromon, detente-le pidio Tagiru, acercandosele- No debes esforzarte-

-No... Debo ir con la Jefa... Desobedecí sus ordenes... Ella y el resto no saben donde estoy... Debo irme...-tartamudeo Kokoromon.

-Kokoromon-sama, por favor. Descanse-le pidio Gumdramon.

La digimon lo miro un rato. Y sintio que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Cansada, se recosto y dejo que Tagiru la tapara con las sabanas.

-Lo siento...-murmuro la digimon, acurrucándose-...No quise molestarlos-

-No te preocupes- le sonrio Tagiru.

-Kokoromon ¿Que te paso?-volvio a preguntarle Shoutmon.

-Yo, bueno... Lo que pasa es que algunos de mis amigos fueron a enfrentarse a un Kopierer que se esconde en los bosques del digiquartz. No pudieron con él y llegaron muy heridos-conto la digimon- Nos contaron que el Kopierer era tan veloz, que no fueron capaz de ver que aspecto tenía. Y descubrimos que sus Espinas tienen el efecto de entumecer el cuerpo. Mi Jefa decidio que tendríamos que componer un plan para derrotarlo. Pero... A mi no me gusto la idea... Él lastimo a mis amigos y yo... yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Le dije a la Jefa lo que pensaba. Me ordeno no hacer tonterias y esperar a que Luke terminara el plan... Y...Y yo... En la noche me fui al bosque digiquartz a escondidas y me encontre con el Kopierer. Pero era demasiado fuerte y veloz. Estaba muy oscuro, no pude ver la forma que habia tomado y... y...Y me hirio tanto que tuve que escapar... Pero me persiguio hasta el río. Me clavo una Espina en mi hombro... Tuve que tirarme al rio para poder perderlo de vista... El efecto de la Espina me afecto cuando estaba flotando... Y me quede inconsciente-termino Kokoromon.

Sus amigos la miraron asombrados.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo... Pero ese Kopierer lastimo gravemente a mis amigos... No podía dejarlo pasar...-murmuro con la voz quebrada Kokoromon.

-Ya no importa-le sonrio Taiki- Hiciste lo que creiste que estaba correcto. Ya no te preocupes. Estas en un lugar donde podrás descansar-

-Gracias...-agradecio la digimon.

-¿Te pondras bien?-le pregunto Tagiru- Te vendamos con tus vendas, eso debe ser suficiente para que el efecto de la Espina deje de, bueno, hacer efecto-rio.

-Bueno, aún me cuesta mover mi cuerpo. Pero creo que mañana volveré a la normalidad-sonrio la digimon- Pero ¿como me encontraron?-se extraño la digimon.

-Fuimos de pesca al digiquartz-explico orgulloso Tagiru, mientras que Yuu suspiraba fastidiado-Para cazar un digimon marino-

-¡Genial!-se entusiasmo la digimon.

-¿A que lo es?-apoyo Gumdramon.

-Te encontramos flotando en el lago y Shoutmon te rescato-termino Taiki. Kokoromon lo miro atonita.

-¿Cu...Cuernomon me salvo?-la digimon se sento con cuidado y señalo al dragon rojo que estaba sentado al frente de ella. Quien bufo molesto.

-Y a él se le ocurrio que Taiki-san te entrara al xros loader-agrego Yuu.

-Guau...-se sorprendio la digimon-... Cuernomon. Solo cuando estoy inconsciente te comportas como un caballero-sentencio la digimon. Sus amigos rieron ante eso. Shoutmon solo contuvo las ganas de replicarle.

-Parece que ya desperto-se alegro la Mamá de Taiki, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Taiki, te pareces a ella-señalo Kokoromon. Taiki sonrio.

-Es porque es mi mamá-le comento el joven.

-¿Como te sientes, pequeña?-le pregunto la mujer.

-Muy bien, gracias... Eh...-

-Me llamo Kudou Yuno-le informo la mujer, sonriendo. La digimon medito.

-Aqui en Japón le ponen honoríficos a los nombres-recordo Kokoromon- Muchas Gracias, Yuno-chan-agradeció dando una pequeña reverencia. El xros heart quedo en blanco.

-¿Chan?-repitieron los jovenes y digimon.

-¿Que sucede?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-Kokoromon, no se usa el "chan" en adultos, se usan en los niños-le murmuro Yuu.

-¡Esta bien!-se alegro Yuno, sorprendiendo a todos (excepto a Kokoromon)- No me molesta que me llames por "Chan", Kokoromon-chan-le sonrio la mujer.

-Me alegra-sonrio la digimon. En eso, se escucho el estomago de Kokoromon rugir. Quien se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Tienes hambre? No te preocupes, estoy por terminar el almuerzo. Cuando lo tenga listo te lo traere-se despidio contenta la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Hablarle a Yuno-san por _Chan_? No me sorprende de tí, Kokoromon-le señalo Shoutmon. La digimon no entendia a que se referia.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema...-Tagiru tomo del escritorio de Taiki el aparato negro destrozado- Kokoromon ¿Que es esto?-

-Es mi comunicador. Pero en la pelea se rompio-se entristecio la digimon-No me puedo contactar con la Jefa, o con Jack, o con Luke, con nadie. Y no me conozco el camino a casa desde aqui-suspiro- Tendré que esperar a que me encuentre con alguien.

Gumdramon quiso cambiar de tema, y miró el cinturón negro.

-¿Aquí guarda sus armas?- pregunto Gumdramon, señalando el objeto.

-Sí- asintio sonriendo la digimon.

-¿Qué clase de armas?- le pregunto entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Es-se-cre-to-

El joven bajo la cabeza, deprimido.

* * *

Atardecia. Una figura sentada en un techo miraba nerviosa un pequeño mapa digital que salia de un aparato gris que tenia en su mano.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunto Jack, apareciendo detrás de la figura.

-No-nego Sam- No encuentro su señal. Esa Kokoromon. Le dije. Le dije que no fuera a pelear contra ese Kopierer. Y ahora resulta que esta perdida-

-Acabo de revisar el bosque Digiquartz junto a Rapidmon-le explico Jack-Hay rastros de pelea, y, sangre con la esencia de Kokoromon- al escuchar eso, Samanta se paro-Seguimos los rastros de la batalla y llegan hasta el rio. Parece que Kokoromon escapo de él metiendose al rio. Intentamos seguir el rastro, pero el rio se empezo a dividir y...-nego con la cabeza-...Kokoromon pudo terminar en cualquiera de esas divisiones. No vimos al Kopierer. Debe estar curándose- termino- Rapidmon regreso a su ronda. Le tuve que asegurar que encontraríamos a Kokoromon- agrego.

-Cuando encontremos a Kokoromon, le dare la paliza de su vida-aseguro Samanta- Por lo que parece, el Kopierer sale en las noches. No sabemos donde pudo parar Kokoromon y sería muy peligroso pedirle a un digimon ir a buscarla en la noche. Me arriesgare mandando a Birdramon y a Aquilamon por ser aereos. Ire con ellos encima de Pegasusmon. Me llevare a Delt Slayerdramon, por si hay que pelear. El resto seguira contra los Kopierer de la ciudad-

-¿Y el plan de Luke?-se sorprendio Jack- Samanta, tú lo sabes. Por lo que nos dijeron Mercurymon, Ranamon y Wizardmon ese Kopierer es demasiado peligroso. Por eso le pediste que preparara esa trampa-

-La cual parece que termino- le dijo Samanta, y ambos miraron para atrás y vieron aparecer a Luke, quien le entrego a la joven una caja, donde se escuchaban ruidos metalicos.

-Bien, me retracto-sentencio Jack.

-...¿Te acompañamos?-le pregunto Luke.

-No-Sam nego- El resto de la Jäger necesita a mi segundo al mando-la joven miro a la liebre de ojos rojos- Por favor guialos bien. No regresare hasta encontrar a Kokoromon-aseguro.

* * *

Kokoromon miraba la luz de la luna por la ventana de la habitación.

-Señor Felix...Señorita Hinata...-murmuro la digimon, tristemente. Escucho pasos por la escalera, y se acurruco en la cama.

Alguien abrio la puerta y la cerro con cuidado. Kokoromon miro sorprendida a Shoutmon, quien traia un vaso con jugo.

-Yuno-san me pidio que te lo trajera, por si tenias sed-le dijo como si nada.

-Gracias-se alegro la digimon, sentándose y recibiendo el jugo. Se lo tomo de un trago, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo- ¡Que rico!-

-Realmente no tienes modales para comer-le señalo Shoutmon.

-Estas igual que Jack, él también me lo dice-refunfuño Kokoromon, dejando el vaso vacio en la mesa. Miro triste la ventana- Oye, Cuernomon ¿Estara bien que me quede? Porque los pongo en peligro...-

-Ah...-suspiro Shoutmon, interrumpiendo a la digimon- Deja de pensar tantas cosas sin sentido. Espera, eso lo haces siempre- el dragon se sentó en la cama y la miro serio- No tienes que preocuparte, estas a salvo-le aseguro. La digimon miro nerviosas sus manos-¿Le tienes miedo a ese Kopierer?-le pregunto. La digimon asintio y se tapo la cara con las manos, temblando.

-Es... Es la primera vez que peleo contra un Kopierer así, sola. Siempre peleo contra ellos junto a algún compañero... Pero...-la digimon tembló más-...Ese Kopierer...-murmuro con la voz quebrada.

-Ya, ya-Shoutmon tomo sus manos y las dejo en su regazo. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida con sus ojos rojos oscuros más brillantes de lo normal-No te preocupes. Si se atreviera a venir, te protegeré-le aseguro.

-Cuernomon-Kokoromon abrazo al digimon, sobresaltándolo- Gracias.

Shoutmon se puso nervioso, y solo atino a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Pero cuando noto los temblores de la digimon, correspondió al abrazo. Al rato se separaron. Kokoromon se seco unas lagrimas.

-Eres un buen amigo, Cuernomon-lo alago la digimon.

-Je. Soy el Rey. Es mi trabajo ayudar a los digimon... Y a tí-bromeo el dragon.

Kokoromon infló sus cachetes, molesta, aunque eso la hacía ver más tierna.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo descansar-sentencio el dragón, preparado para levantarse. Pero la digimon tomo una de sus manos, sorprendiéndolo.

-Tengo miedo... ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más?-le pidio.

El dragon sonrió y asintio. Kokoromon se acurruco en la cama y Shoutmon se quedo mirándola. Vio como ella habia sacado una de sus manos de debajo las sabanas y la extendía a donde estaba él, quien sonrió y tomo su mano. Kokoromon sonrió y cerro los ojos. Su respiración se volvio profunda, se había quedado dormida.

Shoutmon la miro todo ese rato ¿Que le pasaba? Desde la obra de teatro... Cuando se tomaron de las manos... Él había sentido más cariño hacia esa digimon. Por eso fue que se preocupo tanto cuando la encontraron mal herida en el lago. Y parece, que Kokoromon también empezó a sentir más cariño hacia él.

Suspiro. Aún no entendia lo que le pasaba. Se movio con cuidado y se acostó al lado de Kokoromon, frente a ella. Encima de las sabanas. La observo dormir tranquilamente. Se sonrojo. Era muy bella. Le acaricio la mejilla. Y, sin que se diera cuenta. Se quedo dormido.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada?- le pregunto Taiki a Wisemon, mirando su xros loader rojo. El joven tenia puesto una polera manga corta color negro y pantalón de pijama color café. Estaba listo para dormirse en el sillón de la sala.

-_No_-confirmo Wisemon-_He estado investigando la Espina que lastimo a Kokoromon, pero no logro sacar alguna información exacta de lo que la compone_-

Taiki suspiro, y miró el techo. Solo esperaba a que Shoutmon regresara al xros loader.

-¿Que pasa?-se le acerco su madre.

-Mamá ¿Has visto a Shoutmon?-le pregunto, y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa picara en el rostro de su madre.

-Debe de estar con Kokoromon-chan, le pedi que le llevara un vaso de jugo-dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Mamá?- se extraño su hijo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Taiki?-se sorprendio su madre- Shoutmon ha estado cuidando a Kokoromon todo el día. Es obvio. Nuestro amigo parece sentir algo por ella-sonrio.

-¡¿Eh?!-Taiki se paro sorprendido- No me lo creo. Siempre se pelean-

-Bueno. Ve a buscarlo entonces-le pidio su madre.

Taiki subio las escaleras seguida de su mamá, y abrio con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Shoutmon arriba de las sabanas, durmiendo al lado de Kokoromon, quien estaba acurrucada bajo las sabanas. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-AH-tartamudeo sorprendido Taiki.

-Sera mejor tapar a Shoutmon-kun. No se vaya a resfriar-opino Yuno, entrando a la habitación con cuidado, tomando una sabana del armario de su hijo, y tapando con ella al dragón rojo. Después tomo el vaso vació de jugo y se fue a la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado frente a su hijo, quien estaba en blanco.

-Bien-le dijo su madre-Taiki, creo que esta vez, te he ganado. Dejemosles descansar-le pidio, y tomando a su hijo de la mano, bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

Media Noche.

Kokoromon despertó de golpe, asustada. Se sentó rápidamente. Esa presencia... Ella la conocía. Sintió la respiración de alguien. Y se sorprendió de ver a Shoutmon durmiendo a su lado. La digimon sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de su amigo. Realmente ella empezaba a sentir cariño por él. Aunque le seguía gustando molestarlo.

Pero habría tiempo para eso. Tenia que irse.

Se levanto con cuidado, y, sin despertar a su amigo, salto hacia el piso, sin hacer mucho ruido. Se acerco al escritorio, y tomo su cinturon negro. Se lo coloco bien. Se acomodo las hombreras. Pero al hacerlo su hombro derecho le dolio y gimio un poco.

-Si te duele tanto. ¿Por que te mueves?-le pregunto alguien. Kokoromon se puso azul del susto y dio un salto para ver a Shoutmon parado frente a ella.

-Eh... Hola...-se rio la digimon.

-¿Que intentas hacer?-le pregunto serio el dragón rojo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo...bueno...¿Un paseo a media noche?-sugirió Kokoromon.

-¿Planeabas ir por ese Kopierer de nuevo, verdad?-le pregunto molesto el digimon.

-Pues... si...-admitió la digimon

-¿Eres tonta o te haces? No puedes ir. Aún estas herida-le recordó el dragón.

-Lo sé-admitió Kokoromon.

-¿Entonces?-Shoutmon coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amiga-No te arriesgues innecesariamente-le pidio. Kokoromon lo miro muy extrañada.

-¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mí?-le pregunto-¿Por qué? No somos amigos...-

-¡Estoy pensando en tu bienestar! Y sí, soy tu amigo-le explico Shoutmon- No puedo permitir que dañen a mis amigos-

-Mientes. No te entiendo... Desde que te conozco me has tratado con desconfianza. No confías en mí y ya has declarado que nunca sería tu amiga... Pero ahora dices que sí... ¿Por qué?-le pregunto. Shoutmon se quedo sin habla. La soltó e intento decir algo, pero ni él sabia lo que le sucedía-¿Cuernomon?-la digimon lo miro preocupada- ¿Por qué?-

Shoutmon suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé-sentencio el dragón. Kokoromon lo miro tristemente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Silencio roto por un rugido en el ambiente que hizo retumbar el lugar.

* * *

-¿Eh?-Yuno se despertó sorprendida- ¿Un terremoto?-

* * *

-¿Un rugido?-se sorprendió Taiki, sentándose en el sillón.

* * *

-¡¿Eh?!-Tagiru se levanto de la cama asustado, pero al hacerlo tan rápido se cayo al piso.

_-¿Tagiru, lo escuchaste?-_le pregunto Gumdramon desde el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-Si...-el joven se levanto sobándose la cabeza. Traia un pijama verde agua-...Reconozco ese rugido...Era un Kopierer...-

* * *

-¿Yuu?-Damemon miraba a su compañero. Quien al escuchar ese extraño rugido se puso una bata blanca debajo de su pijama gris y fue al salón a ver desde la gran ventana la ciudad en media noche- ¿Eso fue un Kopierer?

-Si...No hay duda...-medito-...Es la primera vez que escuchamos el rugido de un Kopierer en el mundo humano... Debe ser uno especial...-el joven se quedo sin palabras y se volteo rápidamente mirando a su amigo- ¡Debe ser el Kopierer que ataco a Kokoromon!-

-¡¿Eso significa que el...?!-se asusto Damemon.

-Si. ¡Taiki-san, Yuno-san, Shoutmon y Kokoromon estan en peligro!-

* * *

_-¿Eh?-_Una figura oscura desde el bosque del digiquartz miro la ciudad al escuchar el rugido.

-¿Un Kopierer?-se extraño Pegasusmon, colocándose al lado de la figura.

-_Si...-_La figura saco un objeto redondo del tamaño de la palma de su mano y lo activo-_ Jack ¿Lo escuchaste?-_

-_Si...Luke acaba de analizar ese rugido. No hay duda. Es el Kopierer que estas buscando_-

-¿Que hace en la ciudad?-se extraño Pegasusmon.

-_Buscando a su presa que se le escapo_-sentencio la figura-_Jack, pidele a Luke que rastree la señal y me mande las coordenadas. Ese Kopierer piensa terminar su trabajo. Y si lo encontramos, encontraremos a Kokoromon._

* * *

-¿Ese rugido...?-Shoutmon miro para todos lados- Un Kopierer...- el digimon sintió que alguien se movía rápidamente a su lado. Miro y se fijo que Kokoromon había llegado a la ventana- ¡¿Que intentas hacer?!-le pregunto el dragón.

-Lo siento...-Kokoromon lo miro decidida-... Pero soy de Jagër. Es mi trabajo pelear contra los Kopierer- y se fue de la habitación saltando por la ventana.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!-Shoutmon llego a la ventana y vio sorprendido como Kokoromon desaparecía en un portal hacia el digiquartz.

El dragón no lo penso dos veces. Salto de la cama, abrio la puerta, y corrio por la escalera.

-¿Eh? ¿Shoutmon?-Taiki miraba extrañado a su compañero desde el sillón. El dragón al verlo se abalanzo a él. Sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Necesitamos ir al Digiquartz, Taiki!-le pidio.

-¿Eh?- el joven lo miro extrañado.

-¡Esa tonta de Kokoromon fue a pelear contra el Kopierer!-le informo Shoutmon. Taiki al darse cuenta de la situación, asintio.

* * *

Kokoromon miraba la calle del digiquartz con su espada en llamas en mano. Esperaba a que su enemigo llegara. Escucho un rugido delante de ella y lo vio. Un Kopierer con forma de un Tigre Dientes de Sable se acercaba listo para atacar a su presa. Kokoromon se puso en posición de pelea.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya quieres pelear?-sonrio el Tigre. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Hablas?-

-Si... Soy un Kopierer experimentado, linda-le informo el Kopierer- Y tú eres mi presa que no dejare escapar esta vez- y se abalanzo a la digimon, quien dio un salto para atrás, y, en el aire, movió su sable y una llamarada ataco al Kopierer, quien lo esquivo.

Kokoromon al llegar al suelo se sorprendió en no verlo. Miro para todos lados en el momento que una figura morada la ataca por detrás y la hiere. La digimon cayo.

El Kopierer siguio atacándola por varios lados. Pero esta vez Kokoromon tenia un plan. De la digimon empezaron a desprenderse unas llamas que la rodearon a ella, y a la zona de ataque del Tigre.

_-¡Feuerlöschpumpe!- _las llamas alrededor de la digimon y el Kopierer explotaron, dejando el lugar donde estaban en llamas.

Taiki y Shoutmon salieron de su casa del digiquartz y vieron sorprendidos esa explosión que casi los tira de espaldas por la magnitud.

-¡¿Ese fue..._Feuerlöschpumpe?_!-se dio cuenta Taiki.

-Kokoromon...-murmuro Shoutmon.

De las llamas salio una figura que se desplomo toda lastimada. Taiki y Shoutmon corrieron a socorrer a Kokoromon.

-Kokoromon-Taiki y Shoutmon se agacharon al lado de su amiga. Pero la digimon no respondió. Tenia algunos rasguños en los brazos.

-¡Oye, tonta!-el dragón rojo empezó a zarandear a la digimon-¡Este no es momento para dormir!- y en ese momento el digimon recibió un puñetazo de Kokoromon, haciéndolo rodar un poco.

-¡Ah!-Kokoromon se levanto de un salto señalándolo- ¡No me quites mi dulce!-

Taiki la quedo mirando sorprendido y con una gota en la cabeza. La digimon pestañeo y se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

-Lo siento. Un sueño-se disculpo.

-¡Tú...! ¡¿Por un sueño me golpeaste?! ¡Te voy a golpear yo!-le aseguro Shoutmon, reclamando desde el lugar donde estaba.

-Lo siento-se lamento la digimon.

Kokoromon sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Empujo a un sorprendido Taiki en el momento que una figura morada se abalanzaba a ella, la mordía en el hombro izquierdo y la arrojaba a varios metros.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asustaron Taiki y Shoutmon.

-¿Así que protegió a un humano?-el Kopierer miro divertido a Taiki-... No me interesan los humanos. Pero puedes hacer que tú compañero evolucione...-el monstruo se acerco al joven- Haz evolucionar a tu compañero. Para que pueda comerme su evolución. O si no. Me veré obligado a hacerte daño-

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de Taiki!-se enfureció Shoutmon- _¡Soul Crusher!_-el ataque hizo retroceder al Kopierer. Taiki al verse libre fue a ver el estado de Kokoromon. Mientras Shoutmon se ponía entre medio de él y el Kopierer.

-Kokoromon...-Taiki se agacho y tomo en sus brazos a la lastimada digimon-...Me salvaste. Gracias-

-Esta bien...-murmuro Kokoromon con voz débil, intentando pararse-...Yo...-la digimon gimio y se toco el hombro izquierdo. Taiki se dio cuenta que tenia una Espina clavada ahí. El joven se la quito con cuidado. Pero Kokoromon no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

Shoutmon la miro de reojo, y después miro furioso al Kopierer que tenia adelante.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Te molesto que dañara a tu novia?-se burlo el monstruo.

-No es mi novia-Shoutmon se preparo para pelear- Es mi amiga, y no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar-le aseguro el dragón. El Kopierer retrocedió un poco. Le dio miedo la mirada de Shoutmon.

-Esta bien, _héroe_. Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi velocidad-y al decir lo último el Kopierer desapareció de la vista de Shoutmon, Taiki y Kokoromon.

-¿Desapareció?-murmuro Taiki.

Shoutmon empezó a mirar para todos lados, buscando a su enemigo. De un momento a otro un tajo apareció en su hombro derecho, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Shoutmon vio su herida "¿En que momento me hirió?"

En ese momento en la zona de batalla apareció una figura que se movía tan rápido que parecían varias. Moviéndose de un lado a otro empezó a atacar al dragón. Quien se defendía contra la figura, pero después aparecía en otro lugar.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_-el dragón con su ataque logro darle al Kopierer, golpeándole directamente en la cabeza y aplastandolo hacia el suelo. Pero, para sorpresa de Shoutmon. Él recibio un ataque en su brazo mientras su enemigo se desvanecía en el suelo.

_"_¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Si acabo de darle...! ¡¿Como me ha dado otro ataque por otra dirección?!"

Shoutmon dio un salto para atrás, mientras el movimiento de su enemigo paraba. Miro su brazo. Tenia un tajo en su mano.

-¿Ha sido capaz de dañar a Shoutmon?-murmuro sorprendido Taiki- Le ha dado dos golpes. Y Shoutmon uno. Pero cuando lo golpeo, el Kopierer lo ataco en su mano izquierda. ¿Como es posible? No puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-No esta mal, _héroe_-se escucho al Kopierer en el ambiente. Shoutmon se puso en guardia- Pero...-Taiki sintió una respiración detrás suyo-...Dejaste a tu compañero y a tu novia desprotegidos-

Taiki se dio vuelta en el momento que una garra le lastimaba el brazo. El ataque lo arrojó a él y a Kokoromon en direcciones diferentes. El joven se agarro adolorido su brazo, el cual empezó a sangrar.

-¡TAIKI!-se horrorizo Shoutmon.

-¡Taiki!-Se asusto Kokoromon, intentando levantarse, pero la Espina empezó a hacerle efecto.

-Te lo diré una vez más: Haz evolucionar a tú compañero-le ordeno el Kopierer.

-¡TÚ...!-rugió furioso Shoutmon, abalanzándose al monstruo-¡NO TE PERDONARE HABER LASTIMADO A TAIKI! _¡ROWDY ROCKER!- _pero el ataque le dio al aire. Shoutmon no se lo podía creer. Juraba haber tenido en frente al Kopierer.

-Nuestra información de los digimon dragones no esta incorrecta...-sentencio el Kopierer, detrás de Shoutmon-...Ustedes tienen la naturaleza de reaccionar sin pensar en situaciones que los ponen furiosos...- al dragón se le resbalo su micrófono-...Si no hubieras perdido la razón por tú furia al ver lastimado a tú compañero humano... Me hubieras derrotado...-admitio el Kopierer. En el momento que una herida vertical aparecía en el pecho de Shoutmon, al lado de su hombro izquierdo, donde tenia clavada una Espina. La cual desprendió sangre que mancho el piso. El dragón cayo hacia adelante.

"He...He perdido" penso Shoutmon mientras caia "Yo...No pude protegerlos... Taiki ... Kokoromon"

Shoutmon choco boca abajo contra el piso con un fuerte sonido. La sangre del dragón empezó a esparcirse por el suelo donde estaba.

Taiki vio horrorizado la escena.

-No... Shoutmon... ¡Shoutmon! ¡Levántate! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Levántate! ¡Eres...! ¡Eres el Rey! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡SHOUTMON!- Taiki llamaba a su amigo, esperando que este se levantara y dijera una de sus frases que siempre le daban valentía a su corazón. Pero su compañero no se levantaba.

-_¡Brother!-_gritaron Starmon junto con los Pickmons, asustados

-_¡Despierta!_\- Donkomon hacia sonar su tambor para animarlo.

_-¡No te rindas-kame!_\- pidio Chibikamemon.

-_¡Debes luchar!_\- grito Revolmon.

_-¡Tú puedes!-_ le aseguro asustada Persiamon.

-_¡Shoutmon-dono, levántese!_\- suplico Knightmon, a lo que se escucho a los PawCheessmon afirmar.

-_¡Eres el Rey! ¡Debes levantarte!-_le grito Pinocchimon.

-_¡No puedes darte por vencido!_\- le señalo Wisemon.

-_¡Shoutmon! ¡Pelea!-_le pidio Jijimon.

-_¡Por favor, Shoutmon!_\- le suplico asustada Lilimon.

_"_Ta...Taiki...Chicos..Yo...Mi cuerpo no me responde...Perdí mucha sangre...No puedo... Taiki...Si...Si puedes...Huye... ¡Huye Taiki!...¡CORRE!"

El dragón rojo podía ver a su amigo mirándolo horrorizado. Su vista estaba algo nublada.

-¿Rey?-el Kopierer miro asombrado a Taiki- ¿Lo llamaste Shoutmon? ¡Ya veo!-se alegro el monstruo- El digimon escogido por Omegamon. A nosotros, los Kopierer, nos dieron orden de matarlo. Pero...-el Tigre miro entusiasmado el cuerpo de Shoutmon-...Estoy seguro que su evolución debe ser deliciosa- el Kopierer miro a Taiki- Hey, chico. Sabes que tú compañero puede morir si sigue perdiendo tanta sangre. Estas muy lejos de él para guardarlo en tú xros loader, y no te dejare acercarte a él. Pero. Si haces que evolucione, sus heridas sanaran un poco, y puede llegar a sobrevivir-

-Pero le arrebatarías a Shoutmon su evolución-le señalo Taiki, temblando de pies a cabezas preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

-Si...-sonrio el Kopierer- Pero él estaría fuera del peligro de morir ¿verdad?-le señalo- Me comeré su evolución, pero tú amigo vivirá. Una vez que la coma, me ire. Él sin su evolucion no será una amenza para el Proyecto Iluminati-

"¿Proyecto Illuminati?" se sorprendio Taiki.

-¿Que me dices? Su evolución, a cambio de dejarlo vivir-le ofrecio el Kopierer.

-Taiki...No le creas... Después de comer la evolución... Nos matara a todos...-murmuro Kokoromon, intentando pararse, pero no podía.

-Es tú decisión, muchacho. O haces evolucionar a tú amigo, o él morirá-le aseguro el Kopierer.

_"_Taiki... No lo hagas... Te esta engañando... Sin mi evolución... ¡No podría volver a defenderte! ¡Obtuve el poder de evolucionar gracias a Akari y Zenjirou! ¡Y también gracias a tí! La evolución es nuestro lazo... Gracias a ella pudimos salvar a nuestros amigos... ¡No lo hagas, Taiki!" pensaba Shoutmon, ya que estaba tan cansado que no podía hablar

_"_Él tiene razón. Si hago que Shoutmon evolucione. Sus heridas sanaran un poco. Pero al hacerlo. Él le quitara la evolución... Pero no morira... Si el cumple su palabra... Shoutmon podrá seguir viviendo...Pero...Sin su evolución... Shoutmon no podrá volver a pelear... Además... la evolución la obtuvo gracias a nuestros lazos... Si la perdiera... También nuestros lazos_"_ medito Taiki

El joven se dio cuenta que lo observaban. Levanto la mirada para ver a Shoutmon. Quien lo observaba fijamente. Se podía ver el cansancio y el sufrimiento por las heridas en esos ojos azules... Pero había algo más... El joven apretó su xros loader rojo con firmeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te decidiste?-le pregunto el Kopierer.

-Lo siento...Shoutmon...-murmuro Taiki. El Kopierer sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Shoutmon y Kokoromon miraron sorprendidos a Taiki-...Pero... La evolución es nuestro lazo... Gracias a ella pudimos proteger a nuestros amigos...-el joven miro a su compañero-...Perdóname... Pero no puedo salvar tú vida a cambio de la evolución-

Al escuchar eso... Shoutmon cerro los ojos y mostró una débil sonrisa. Pero los abrió al escuchar el rugido de furia del Kopierer.

-¡Humano Idiota! ¡Está bien! ¡No te separare de tú compañero! ¡Los mataré a los dos para que nunca se separen!-rugió el Kopierer, abalanzándose hacia el joven.

Pero él le dio un cabezazo a algo pequeño. Obligándose a retroceder desorientado. Antes que se diera cuenta recibió un martillazo en la cara que lo arrojo a varios metros y lo hizo chocar contra la pared, atravesándola.

Taiki vio sorprendido a Gumdramon frente a él.

-¡Taiki-san!-escucho, miro para atrás, y vio alegre a Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon corriendo hacia él. (Ambos jóvenes andaban en pijamas, pero Tagiru se había puesto sus inseparables googles)

-¡Tagiru! ¡Yuu! ¡Damemon! ¡Gumdramon! ¡Han llegado a tiempo!-se alegro el joven.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Está herido!- se asusto Yuu. Mientras Tagiru se acercaba a Kokoromon.

-No es nada... pero...-Taiki vio como Gumdramon corría hacia el cuerpo del dragon rojo.

-¡Rey!-el pequeño se agacho y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Oiga! ¡Resista!- se detuvo al escuchar toser al digimon- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Lo derrotaron!-

-¡Te equivocas!- se enojo Kokoromon. Gumdramon la miro sorprendido- Cuernomon hubiera ganado si el Kopierer... no hubiera herido a Taiki. Eso lo enfureció y lo hizo atacar precipitadamente al Kopierer... Y él lo tomo desprevenido- le respondió Kokoromon, quien era ayudada a pararse por Tagiru-... Fue una trampa... Cuernomon le hubiera ganado-

El pequeño miro sorprendido a su Rey, y al ver que tenia clavada una Espina, se la quito. El digimon rojo emitió un débil quejido. Kokoromon, con la ayuda de Tagiru, se acerco a Shoutmon. La digimon se agacho y puso boca arriba al dragon, mostrando la herida que tenia. La digimon empezó a usar sus poderes curativos.

-Rey... ¿es cierto lo que dijo Kokoromon-sama?-le pregunto nervioso el pequeño al digimon rojo.

Este abrió un poco los ojos. Gumdramon se sorprendió al ver sus ojos tan agotados. Shoutmon lo miro. El dragón asintió con la cabeza. Una rabia inundo los sentimientos del pequeño, quien apretó sus puños enojado.

-¡Pequeño Idiota!-escucho Gumdramon detrás de él. Dio media vuelta y recibió un zarpazo que lo arrojo a varios metros.

-¡Gumdramon!-se asusto Tagiru, y fue a correr a ayudar a su amigo.

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!_-Damemon ataco al Kopierer, pero en el momento que lo golpeaba, este no estaba. El digimon blanco recibió un zarpazo a su lado y cayo varios metros.

-¡Damemon!-Yuu fue a ver a su amigo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Shoutmon! ¡Kokoromon!-se asusto Taiki, levantándose y corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos.

El Kopierer se acercaba a ambos dragones. Kokoromon dejo de curar al digimon rojo. Y se puso entre medio de él y el monstruo morado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Proteges a tú novio?-se burlo el Kopierer.

-¡No es mi novio!-le aseguro, un poco roja- ¡Es mi amigo! ¡A si que no lo lastimes! ¡Atacas a los que ya no pueden pelear! ¡Y usas trucos sucios para encontrar la debilidad de tus contrincantes! ¡COBARDE!-

-¡¿Cobarde?!-se enfureció el Kopierer, lista para darle un zarpazo a la digimon. Ella lo miro asustada.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a Kokoromon-sama!-rugió Gumdramon- _¡Firex Vortex!_\- el pequeño tomo por sorpresa al Tigre y le dio un ataque directo, arrojándolo a varios metros.

-¡Bien hecho, Gumdramon!-lo felicito Tagiru.

-¡Kokoromon!-Taiki se acerco a la digimon- ¿Te lastimo?-pero se sorprendió que la digimon se agachara y suspirara.

-Pensé que era mi fin...-señalo aliviada. Taiki sonrió ante eso. Pero después se agacho y miro a su compañero herido-

-Shoutmon...-el joven agarro la mano de su amigo, y se asusto al sentirla fría- Kokoromon, por favor. Cura a mi amigo- la digimon asintió, y Taiki se movió para que ella atendiera la herida causada por la Espina, junto con la causada por el tigre morado.

-¡Pequeño!-el Kopierer se levanto furioso- ¡Ya verás!- y desapareció frente a todos.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡¿Adonde fue?!- empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-Es lo mismo que paso antes que...-murmuro Taiki- ¡Gumdramon! ¡Te va a atacar por todos lados!- le advirtió.

En ese momento aparecieron en la zona de batalla varias figuras moradas que se movían rápidamente y atacaban al pequeño, quien de la sorpresa no pudo protegerse y recibió varios tajos.

-¡Gumdramon!-se asusto Tagiru.

-¡No perderé!-rugió el dragón morado-_¡Ram-Gum Break!_\- el ataque le dio al Kopierer en el mentón, elevándolo un poco- ¡Te tengo!-sonrió el pequeño. Pero sintió que algo lo atravesaba por detrás. Miro su estomago para ver horrorizado que tenia una Espina atravesada. Vio como al enemigo que acababa de golpear se desvanecía-...¿Qué...?- el pequeño cayo al suelo, detrás de él estaba triunfante el Kopierer.

Todos miraron horrorizados la escena.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- Tagiru corrió hacia su amigo, pero el Kopierer se abalanzo a él y lo boto.

-Que divertido es esto-rio el Kopierer, sujetando a Tagiru.

-No...Ta...Tagi...ru...-Gumdramon intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El pequeño noto como la sangre de su cuerpo salia y se esparcía por el suelo.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE IR POR GUMDRAMON!-le grito furioso Tagiru al Kopierer.

-Ya lo veremos-sonrió el monstruo.

-¡Tagiru!-grito asustado Taiki.

-¡Damemon, rápido!-pidió Yuu, su amigo asintió y fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero...

_Quédense__ quietos y dejen de estorbar._

Algo le dio una patada al Kopierer en la cara que lo mando a volar y chocar contra una pared de una casa. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luke.

-¡Luke!-sonrió Kokoromon.

-_No armes tanto __escándalo_-pidio la voz de una joven. Todos miraron el techo de una casa cercana. El xros heart se sorprendió ver a una adolescente que traía puesto un traje negro, un casco de motocicleta negro con la pantalla roja que ocultaba su identidad, tenía unos paneles con botones en las muñecas color plomo, unos botines negros, dos cinturones cruzado en la cintura, ambos con paquetes negros, un cinturón con paquetes que estaba en su pecho, y de su espalda sobresalía una especie de palo negro, y una espada de funda negra y bordes plateados, con una piedra color verde oscuro en el mango.

Al lado de ella estaban dos digimon. Uno era un dragon humanoide con armadura plateada y una capa verde oscuro. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y en el pecho de su armadura había una cicatriz diagonal. Traía una pulsera amarilla en su muñeca. Y era del tamaño de OmegaShoutmon, o un poco más alto.

El otro digimon era un poquito más bajo. Era un Arresterdramon, que en vez de tener morada una parte de su traje, lo tenía color azul, y en vez de rojo, era gris, al igual que sus guantes. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta abierta larga color negro, un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de la letra Delta dorada, y unos lentes negros, que ocultan sus ojos azules.

-¿Jefa? ¿Papá? ¿Delta A?-murmuro asombrada Kokoromon.

-¡¿Jefa?!-repitieron el xros heart, asombrado.

-¡¿Papá?!-repitió más asombrado Tagiru.

-_Qué problema... Ese Kopierer puede crear copias de sí mismo, y disimular que posee una gran rapidez-_informo la joven-_Y cuando golpean a una de sus copias en su ataque múltiple, otra copia ataque por otro lado, atrapando a su contrincante con la guardia baja-_ dio un salto y cayo al piso, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Se agacho y lo reviso. Miro sus dedos, que tenían polvo morado-_Ya veo, así puede hacer aparecer y desaparecer sus copias cuando alguien va hacer un ataque directo. Todo el piso esta rodeado de sus __partículas_-

-...Como si fueran una fuente para sus copias-murmuro Yuu, entendiendo todo.

-_Si_-la joven se levanto-_El Rey y Gumdramon pelearon contra clones. Es por eso que cuando lo atacaban desaparecía y aparecía por otro lado y los atacaba. El real debe estar oculto cerca, para poder controlar a tantos clones. Luke, te felicito. Solo con el relato de __Mercurymon, Ranamon y Wizardmon pudiste darte cuenta de su técnica de combate-_la joven saco de su cinturón un cubo de metal del tamaño de su mano, con un botón negro-_Veámoslo en persona_-y apretó el botón.

Del cubo apareció una esfera celeste que se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Taiki. Entro, y a los momentos salio, destrozando la ventana y la pared, el verdadero Kopierer Tigre Dientes de Sable.

-¡Ahí está!-señalo Tagiru, quien tenia a Gumdramon en su regazo.

El Kopierer aterrizo en el piso y miro furioso a la joven.

-¡Sé quien eres! ¡Nos dieron información tuya! ¡Eres esa molesta Jefa, líder de Jagër! ¡Esa organizacion que ha molestado todo este tiempo al Proyecto Iluminati! ¡Se pensaba que estaban muertos! ¡Pero hare que esa informacion sea real! ¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS!-rugió.

Del piso empezaron a flotar las partículas moradas, y de ellas surgieron varias copias del Kopierer, rodeando a todos.

-¡¿Que te parece?!-rugió satisfecho el Kopierer-¡Ni tú, ni ninguno saldrá ileso de esto!-

-Esto es malo-murmuro Taiki, cubriendo a Shoutmon y a Kokoromon con su cuerpo de una copia que los miraba divertido.

-¿Que haremos? Son demasiados-señalo Tagiru, abrazando a Gumdramon y alejándolo de las miradas de los Kopierer.

-Necesitamos un plan-opino Yuu, siendo protegido por Damemon de los Kopierer que parecían a punto de atacarlos.

Tagiru miro a los dos digimon que estaban en el techo. No hacían nada. Solo observaban.

-¡Prepárense para morir!-sentencio divertido el Kopierer.

-_Luke, salta_-pidió la Jefa. La liebre de ojos rojos obedeció al instante y salto, sorprendiendo al Kopierer y al xros heart. La joven saco de su cinturón una cuerda metálica que tenía atada varios círculos metálicos grises, y en el centro tenían una esfera celeste. Emitían un sonido parecido a los cascabeles.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-se sorprendió el Kopierer.

La joven no respondió. Solo soltó la cuerda. La cual, cuando sus círculos tocaron el piso. Explotaron y cada Kopierer, tanto el real como las copias, fueron electrocutados por energía celeste.

-_Luke uso el flujo de partículas del piso que usas para crear y manipular a tus copias en tú contra. Cada partícula esta conectada a ti. Es por eso que cuando alguien golpea a uno, tú lo desapareces, para que el daño que recibió no te afecte tanto. Ese flujo te conecta a tus copias. Y si haces que una corriente eléctrica las dañe, te dañaran. Y, para asegurarnos que no desaparezcan y huyas, tú también debías estar en el rango de la corriente eléctrica-_le informo la joven. Mientras, a su alrededor, las copias se desvanecían en polvos verdes.

-¡TÚ...!-el verdadero Kopierer, furioso, se abalanzo a la joven. Pero de arriba, Luke lo golpeo en el hocico con su pierna en llamas blancas. Provocando una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo ver masa negra desapareciendo en polvos verdes.

El Kopierer había sido derrotado.


	8. Después del CombateEl relato de Jijimon

_Después de la Batalla. _

_El Relato de Jijimon._

Tagiru y el resto miraban asombrados lo que había sucedido. La Jefa y Luke... ¡¿Habían derrotado a ese Kopierer que casi mata a Gumdramon y a Shoutmon?!

La joven de traje suspiro y fue a ver lo que quedaba de la cuerda de metal, que estaba chamuscada.

-_Con lo que te costo crear este artefacto... Que lastima que solo se podía usar una vez por la sobrecarga_-se lamento la joven, guardando lo que quedaba en su cinturón- _¿Que se le va hacer? Tal vez puedas hacer otro_-le sugirió la Jefa a Luke, quien solo asintió-_Ahora… ¡Oigan, Xros Heart!_-llamo al grupo, sobresaltándolo- _¡Traigan a sus heridos! No tengo todo el día para perderlo en curar a los estorbos_-

Los jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos. Había actuado bien con Luke, pero con ellos…

-_No soy un monstruo para que me miren así_-les señalo-_Sus dos amigos han sido heridos por ese Kopierer ¿verdad? Las partículas de las garras de sus copias deben de estar dañando sus datos. Y, como también les clavaron Espinas. Necesitan atención ahora. A menos que quieran que ambos mueran_-

Tagiru y Taiki se miraron y asintieron. Ambos tomaron con cuidado a sus compañeros heridos y los colocaron frente a la joven. Quien saco de su cinturón una esfera plateada, y la tiro frente a los dragones. En el aire, la esfera creo una cúpula color celeste transparente. Y, en el interior. Gumdramon y Shoutmon empezaban a curarse.

-¡Se están curando!-se alegro Tagiru.

-_¿Podrías evitar gritarme en el odio?_-le pregunto fastidiada la Jefa-_Claro que se están curando, idiota. Esto es un campo que regenera los datos perdidos o dañados. Luke lo creo basándose en el xros loader. Pero este es mejor. Porque también puede curar los datos dañados por las Espinas_-

-¡Genial!-se entusiasmo Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz- ¡¿Escuchaste Gumdramon?! ¡Te recuperaras pronto!- su compañero solo sonrió débilmente.

-_Y el idiota sigue gritando en mi oído_\- murmuro fastidiada la Jefa. Luke asintió- Oye_, Kokoromon_-llamo la joven. Kokoromon empezó a temblar-_Haz algo bien, y cura a Taiki_-le pidió sin mirarla. El joven recordó su herida. Se rio- _¿Qué?_-

-Nada. Es que estaba tan preocupado por Shoutmon que me olvide de mi herida-rio.

-Vaya...Taiki...-se escucho. El joven miro a su compañero sonriendo dentro de la cúpula-...Nunca...cambias...-

-_Mejor cierra la boca, dragón idiota_-le sugirió la joven, alejándose- _¿Qué rayos se creen? ¿Acaso tengo que ser niñera de estos niñitos?_\- murmuro molesta la Jefa, acercándose a Luke- _Como si no tuviera otras cosas más importantes que hacer-_Los tres jóvenes más Damemon la miraron sorprendidos. Realmente era muy sincera con lo que pensaba.

Taiki se agacho y dejo que Kokoromon lo curara.

-Oye. Eres realmente genial-alago Tagiru a la joven- Pareces una heroína con ese traje-

-_¿Heroína?_-la joven lo miró de reojo-_¿Qué tan idiota eres?_\- le pregunto, sorprendiéndolo-_ Este traje es de un material resistente. Ya que, si te habrás fijado, los Kopierer no dudan en atacar a los humanos-_la joven se cruzo de brazos- _¿Qué acaso aún lees historietas?_-

\- Un súper traje que te protege... Y una cúpula curativa ¡Quiero dos!-sentencio el joven de googles, sin escuchar lo último y con estrellitas en los ojos. La Jefa lo miró sumamente fastidiada.

-¡Oye, Jefa!-se escucho. El xros heart miro como los dos digimon grandes del techo de un salto bajaban y descendían al piso.

-_No fue gran cosa. Slayerdramon, Delta Arresterdamon_-les señalo la joven-_Pero ese Kopierer era demasiado experimentado. Incluso hablaba. Y diseñaba su propio modo de pelea_-

-Se están volviendo más inteligentes-opino el digimon plateado, Slayerdramon.

-Si... Pero siguen siendo Kopierer. Siguen teniendo las mismas debilidades-le señalo el otro digimon, Delta Arresterdamon.

-Les tengo una pregunta-Yuu se acerco a los dos digimon- ¿Por que el Kopierer no les quito las evoluciones?-

-Los Kopierer no pueden robarle a un digimon su evolución, si él la obtuvo por sí mismo-le explico Delta A-

-Ya que los datos de las evoluciones ayudadas por los humanos están en constante activación, por lo que pueden robarlas. En cambio, los digimon que la obtuvieron por sí mismo no tienen una evolución constante, porque una vez que evolucionas sin ayuda de humanos, no puedes volver a tu forma anterior, así que sus datos de evolución no son constantes- termino Slayerdramon.

-Eso es bueno-sentencio Damemon.

En ese momento, ambos dragones recibieron un coscorrón cada uno por parte de la joven de traje, asustando a los tres jóvenes y a Damemon. Luke parpadeo.

-_¡¿Planean imitar a Kokoromon en soltar información de esa manera?!_\- les pregunto enojada la Jefa.

-Je-Jefa… Tenían derecho a saber- le dijo Slayerdramon, sobándose la cabeza- ¡Y deja de tratarme de esa manera! ¡Soy tu compañero!-

-_Al igual que Kokoromon, así que estas en la misma categoría de ella. Así que no te quejes_\- le respondió la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dolió… Dolió…- se quejo Delta A, sobándose la cabeza.

-_¡Llorón!_\- la joven lo golpeo en la rodilla, y el dragón empezó a dar saltitos adolorido- _Te estás juntando mucho con Jack y Sky-_

-¡Un minuto!- interrumpió Tagiru, antes de que el adolorido Delta A respondiera- Hay algo que no me cuadra…-murmuro Tagiru, todos lo miraron- Veamos…- señalo a Slayerdramon, a Kokoromon, y a Delta A. Los contó de nuevo. Medito. Abrió la boca sorprendido, y señalo a la Jefa- ¡¿Cómo puedes tener más de un compañero fuera del xros loader?!-se escandalizo.

_\- _Por el Chip de espacio-temporal que Luke creo. Cuando lo insertas en un xros loader, este creara un campo alrededor de él, y permitirá que las reglas del digiquartz no afecten_-_explico Kokoromon. Pero se calló cuando la Jefa la quedo mirando- ¡Lo siento!-

-Eso lo explica-murmuro Taiki.

-¡Quiero uno!-dijo todo entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Con esto estas bien-le sonrió Kokoromon a Taiki, dejando de usar sus poderes. El brazo del joven estaba sanado.

-Gracias- sonrió Taiki, levantándose.

La Jefa tosió de repente. Kokoromon volvió a temblar. Respiro hondo. Y se coloco al lado de la Jefa

-…_Una Espina se te clavo. ¿Por qué te puedes mover?_-le pregunto, cruzada de brazos.

-Mi cuerpo tiene las vendas contra el veneno de las Espinas. Y me curan-le explico temblorosa la digimon.

-_Ya veo... entonces no estas en peligro_-sentencio la joven. Y le dio una patada a Kokoromon que la hizo chocar contra la pared. El xros heart vio eso totalmente sorprendido.

La digimon se intento levantar. Pero el golpe fue muy duro.

-¡Oye!- Tagiru se acerco molesto a la Jefa- ¡¿Por qué...?!-pero Luke se interpuso en su camino.

La Jefa se acerco a Kokoromon.

-_Dime ¿Ha estado mal que te golpeara?_-le pregunto.

-No...-gimió la digimon.

-_¿Por qué?-_

-Porque estas enojada, ya que desobedecí tus ordenes y fui a pelear. Y casi muero-

-_Y no sabíamos donde estabas_-agrego la Jefa. Kokoromon tembló con más fuerza- _¿Por que crees que te dije que no fueras a pelear? ¿Para molestarte? ¿Para bromear? ¡Casi mueres!_-le dio un coscorrón- _¡Pensé que sabías que no tengo tiempo para velorios o cosas de ese tipo! ¡Eres parte de Jäger! ¡Actúas según mis ordenes! ¡Y mira lo que sucedió por hacer las cosas a tu manera, idiota! ¡Siempre piensas que las cosas se resuelven actuando en el momento! ¡Y ese pensamiento casi te mata! ¡Si el Xros Heart no se hubiera compadecido de ti...! ¡Ahora no estarías! ¡La raza de los V-mon se habría extinguido por culpa de la última descendiente, que es la más tonta y egoísta de toda su raza!_

Kokoromon se tapo la cara. Y empezó a temblar.

-_¡¿Estas llorando?! ¡¿Y crees que con las lagrimas vas a resolverlo todo?!_-la joven señalo la cúpula donde estaban Gumdramon y Shoutmon-_¡¿Los ves?! ¡Por tú desobediencia ellos dos casi mueren! ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso...! ¡Esta noche hubiéramos derrotado al Kopierer en el bosque! ¡Y el Rey y Gumdramon estarían sanos y salvos!_

-Perdón...-Kokoromon la miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Perdón... No lo vuelvo a hacer... Yo...No quise que nadie saliera herido... Yo...-pero no pudo decir más, y, avergonzada, miró el piso.

La jefa soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Slayerdramon.

-_¿No le dirás nada?_-

-No. Tú le has dicho todo lo que había que decirle. Kokoromon debe entender que su error casi le cuesta su vida, y la de otros-le señalo Slayerdramon.

-Aunque te excediste un poco- murmuro Delta A, mirando preocupado a Kokoromon. Luke asintió. Ambos recibieron un coscorrón por parte de la joven.

El joven de googles miró preocupado a Kokoromon, pero después a la Jefa.

-La regañaste porque te preocupas por ella-le dijo Tagiru.

-_Claro que me preocupo. Esta bajo mi cuidado, la muy idiota_-le informo la Jefa.

-Todo esta bien, Kokoromon- Damemon se le acerco- Todos estamos a salvo-

La V-mon naranja lo miró avergonzada, pero asintió.

-Jefa-llamo Taiki- Necesito un favor. Dime ¿Que son, exactamente, los Kopierer? ¿Y quiénes son el Proyecto Iluminati?-la joven medito.

-_Lo siento. Pero los Kopierer y el Proyecto Iluminati son problemas de Jäger. Nosotros. Y si esta vez se han vistos involucrados a esta magnitud. Ha sido culpa de uno de nuestros miembros. Por lo que te pido perdón_-hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ya veo- Taiki sonrió, sorprendiéndola- No sé porque no quieres decírnoslo. Pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo, verás que puedes confiar en nosotros-

-_Di lo que quieras_\- bufo la joven- _Pero yo también necesito pedirte un favor_-el joven la miro atento- _Planeo dar de baja a Kokoromon. Y me gustaría que se quedara en tú casa. Así estará segura-_ le pidió.

Kokoromon al escuchar eso, la miro sorprendida.

-¿De... De baja?-murmuro.

-_Si... Estarás de baja por Tres Meses-_

_-_¡¿TRES MESES?!- se asusto Kokoromon, y no solo ella, Delta A también exclamo.

_\- No podrás ir a la casa y ni entrar en mi xros loader_-le dijo la joven.

-¡Es como echarme de Jäger!-se asusto la digimon.

-_Pero por tres meses. Ese es tú castigo_-sentencio la Jefa.

-Oye, Jefa. ¡Son tres meses! ¡Eso es demasiado!- le dijo sorprendido Delta A.

-_Cierra la boca_-

-Papá, di algo...-le pidió la digimon al dragón plateado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Kokoromon. Lo que hiciste merece un castigo mucho peor-le aseguro Slayerdramon. La digimon miró el piso, nuevamente avergonzada.

-Jefa… ¿Estás segura…? Es demasiado tiempo- le dijo sorprendido Yuu.

-¡Te equivocas si no piensas eso-dame!- aseguro Damemon.

-_Cierren la boca_\- ordeno la Jefa, asustándolos. Yuu se fijo que, de la visera roja, se podían ver unos ojos molestos-_Si no aprende la lección de esta manera, morirá. Y como dije antes, no tengo ganas de andar en estúpidos velorios_-

Ambos se miraron incomodos.

-_¿Puedo contar contigo?_\- la Jefa miró al líder del Xros Heart.

-… Está bien-acepto Taiki, mirando preocupado a la digimon naranja- Cuidaremos de Kokoromon- le aseguro-

-_Eso significa…-_la joven le entrego un chip, parecido a una Digimemory, pero color verde-_Necesitaras un chip espacio-temporal. Para tener a tú compañero y a Kokoromon fuera de tú xros loader_-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo también quiero uno!-pidió Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru! ¡No grites en mi oído!-le pidió molesto Yuu.

-_Lárgate, idiota-_le ordeno fastidiada la joven, dejándolo en blanco-_Debes insertarlo aquí_-le indico a Taiki, sacando su xros loader y señalando el lugar donde se colocan las DigiMemory. Taiki y Tagiru se sorprendieron al ver el xros loader-_¿Sucede algo?_

-¿Plateado? ¿Un xros loader plateado?-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-_Solo es el color_-guardo el xros loader-_Con eso debe ser suficiente-_la Jefa tomo la esfera plateada. Y la cúpula que rodeaba a los dos digimon heridos había desaparecido. Ambos estaban dormidos- _Les sugiero que venden sus heridas. La Cúpula solo curo lo externo y un poco de lo interno. Si hacen movimientos bruscos podrían abrirse las heridas hechas por la Espina_\- Tagiru y Taiki asintió. La jefa se acerco a Delta Arrestredamon y se subió en su espalda. Pero no se sorprendió- _Xros Heart. Nos veremos en tres meses en la plaza del digiquartz al atardecer. Esperare a Kokoromon ahí_-

-Nos vemos, Kokoromon- le dijo el dragón azul.

-Sí, Delta A… Nos veremos- sonrió tristemente la digimon, y miró a Slayerdramon, pero este desvió la mirada, molesto.

Y sin más. Delta Arresterdramon elevo vuelo. Slayerdramon también y Luke salto a los tejados. Y Jäger se fue.

Tagiru los miro irse, y después observo a Kokoromon, quien miraba el piso, triste por el error que cometió.

* * *

Shoutmon miraba molesto el cielo del medio día recostado en el tejado de la casa de su compañero humano.

Taiki se había ido a la escuela sin él. Para que se recuperara de sus heridas. Ya que ahora, con el chip espacio-temporal. El joven podía sacar a cualquier digimon de su xros loader. El dragon tenia vendado el pecho debajo de su protector blanco.

Le molestaba haber perdido la noche anterior. A pesar de que el Kopierer había usado esa técnica de la copia. Lo derrotaron porque él perdió los estribos cuando Taiki fue lastimado. El digimon sabia porque. Cuando Ryoma estaba controlado por Quartzmon, los ataco a él y a Taiki. Y él no pudo impedir que su amigo no fuera herido. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

El digimon sabia que por culpa de esa herida. Taiki tenia una cicatriz en el pecho. No muy grande, y tampoco se notaba mucho. Pero la tenía. Y el también tenía una. Pero no se notaba porque el protector en su pecho la tapaba. Le enfurecía recordar que no fue capaz de proteger a su compañero en esa batalla... Y si no hubiera sido por Tagiru y Gumdramon...Estarían muertos.

El dragon reprimió las ganas de rugir furioso. E intento pensar en otra cosa. Y fue la idea de que Kokoromon viviría con él durante tres meses. No le gustaba mucho la idea. Pero sentía un poco de pena por ella. La digimon estaba muy deprimida. Taiki le conto lo que sucedió, y que por eso ella también se quedaba en la casa. Debía de estar pasándolo mal Kokoromon.

_¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mí?-le pregunto-¿Por qué? No somos amigos...-_

El dragón frunció el ceño… No eran amigos, o eso quería pensar.

No podía no preocuparse por ella…

-¡Shoutmon-kun!-lo llamo Yuno, asomándose desde la ventana de la pieza de su hijo. El digimon se apoyo en el borde del techo y se asomo- Baja. Necesito pedirte algo-

El dragon entro a la habitación. Y se preocupo al ver algo triste a Yuno.

-Yuno-san ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto el dragon.

-Antes que nada... ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto la adulta.

-Si-le sonrió el dragon-Mientras no haga movimientos bruscos. Mis heridas no se abrirán-le aseguro. La mujer asintió más animada.

-Quiero pedirte que vayas a hablar con Kokoromon-chan-le pidió Yuno.

-¿EEHH?-se sorprendió Shoutmon ¿Por qué?-

-Esta muy deprimida la pobre-informo la mujer- Si puedes, me gustaría que la invitaras a pasear por la ciudad. Por caminos seguros. Claro-sonrió- ¿Podrías?-

Shoutmon la miro sorprendido. Soltó un bufido.

-Lo hare porque usted me lo pide-sentencio el dragón. La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

Kokoromon estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo la televisión, que estaba apagada. Se veía muy decaída. Y ya no tenía vendado el hombro. Volvía a usar su cinturón negro y su capa, donde guardo sus vendas y lo que quedaba de su comunicador.

-Oye-escucho, y se sobresalto al ver a Shoutmon a su lado, quien traía puesta una mochila pequeña color verde.

-¡Cuernomon!-jadeo la digimon, asustada- ¡Eso no se hace!-

-Cállate-le pidió aburrido Shoutmon- Oye...-

-Dime-

-Necesitas caminar. Estar sentada viendo la nada te va a ser más insoportable-le señalo el dragon.

-No quiero...-murmuro la digimon. Shoutmon bufo.

-Que se le va a ser-sentencio el dragon. Tomo a Kokoromon y la cargo como si fuera un saco.

-¡¿Qué-Qué haces?! ¡Cuernomon, suéltame!-le pidió toda roja Kokoromon. Quien se percato que la mamá de Taiki los miraba- Yuno-chan. Dígale por favor que me suelte-le pidió.

-Que les vaya bien-se despidió la mujer, sonriendo.

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!-se sorprendió Kokoromon.

* * *

_En la Escuela_

El xros heart almorzaba en el último piso. Gumdramon y Damemon estaban fuera del xros loader.

¿Gumdramon, ¿En serio te sientes mejor?-se preocupo Tagiru.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien! ¡Nadie puede conmigo!-se jacto el digimon. Quien tenia vendado el estomago.

-Me pregunto ¿Si habrá estado bien dejar a Shoutmon en casa? Esta molesto... y no se por qué-medito Taiki.

-Ja. El rey debe de estar molesto de que le ganaran fácilmente-sentencio Gumdramon- Parece que el viejo rey se le acabaron los buenos trucos- se burlo, y no se dio cuenta que Taiki lo miró algo molesto por el comentario.

-Pero a ti también te derrotaron-dame Y duraste menos que Shoutmon en la pelea-dame-le recordó Damemon.

-¡Tú no opines! ¡Que ni peleaste!-le recordó molesto Gumdramon, echando fuego de la boca.

-Debe de ser eso... Y...-Taiki se toco su brazo-...Y que me lastimaran en la batalla. Desde que fui herido en la batalla contra Quartzmon. Shoutmon se ha vuelto más sobreprotector conmigo. Él debe de culparse que yo tenga...-se toco el pecho-...Una cicatriz-

Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando. Sabían que él tenía razón.

-Él estará bien-le aseguro Tagiru- Además, no creo que se aburra mucho. Si Kokoromon también esta en su casa. Van a estar todo el día discutiendo-rio el joven- Aunque es sospechosa esa Jefa. No nos quiso decir cosas sobre los Kopierer. Y se nota que actúa como madre con Kokoromon. Sí conociera a Samanta…-rio Tagiru- No quiero saber cual de las dos tiene más mal genio-

Yuu y Damemon se miraron, y prefirieron seguir comiendo.

* * *

_En alguna parte de la ciudad_

Shoutmon llevaba en su espalda a Kokoromon, quien se había puesto la mochila verde. El dragon saltaba de techo en techo.

-Eh... Se siente bien la brisa-murmuro Kokoromon. Shoutmon solo sonrió- ¿A donde me secuestras?-le pregunto.

-No te secuestro-le señalo molesto- Solo te llevo a que tomes aire fresco y recuperes tus ánimos-

-…Cuernomon-se sorprendió la digimon.

-Lloraste toda la noche-le menciono el dragon- En el xros loader se escucho claramente. Pero como intentabas hacerte la dormida. Te dejamos. Al fin y al cabo. Es bueno llorar para ahogar las penas-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Shoutmon se atrevió a verla de reojo. Ella estaba deprimida y avergonzada por el error que cometió la noche anterior.

-¡Ah! ¡Llegamos!-le aviso el dragón rojo.

Se detuvo frente a un puente sobre el río. Bajo sin ser visto y camino hasta la parte de abajo del puente, donde nadie podía verlos. El digimon dejo que Kokoromon bajara de su espalda.

-Debajo de un puente… -murmuro la digimon- No soy una duende-le aviso molesta.

-¿No lo entiendes? Estamos bajo sombra. Sobre césped. Un rio al frente. Es el lugar perfecto para que te relajes-le señalo.

-Oh-Kokoromon hizo chocar su puño con su palma- Que caballero...-se acerco y lo miro desconfiada- ¿Que le hiciste al Cuernomon real?-

-¡Hay que ver...!-se enojo el dragon, quitándole la mochila a Kokoromon- Te gusta pelear-le aseguro. La digimon sonrió nerviosa.

Shoutmon empezó a sacar las cosas de la mochila: Un mantel celeste, vasos plásticos, botella de jugo y emparedados. Kokoromon miro las cosas sorprendida. Y más cuando el dragon rojo empezó a ordenar todo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es como un picnic!-se entusiasmó la digimon.

-Yuno-san preparo todo esto. Quiere que estés más animada. Y dijo que una comida al aire libre sería perfecto para ti-le comento el dragón, algo fastidiado al recordar como Yuno le había propuesto, extrañamente entusiasmada, la idea del picnic para la V-mon. Suspiro al recordar no haberla contradicho.

-Entonces ¿Por que no vamos al bosque?-sugirió Kokoromon.

-No seas tonta-le pidió el dragon rojo- Puede estar otro Kopierer por ahí. Preferí este lugar porque nadie pasa por aquí- le informo- Bien. Ya está todo listo-

Ambos digimon se sentaron encima del mantel y empezaron a comer, en silencio.

-Oye, Kokoromon-llamo Shoutmon, después de un rato de silencio- ¿Cómo es qué…? Bueno, ya sabes… ¿Eres la última V-mon?

La digimon dejo de comer tercer emparedado, y miró tristemente el piso.

-No lo sabes… ¿Verdad?- Shoutmon la miró de reojo, y bajo su vaso de jugo.

-Algo… La verdad es que me crié en el mundo humano- admitió, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo-Aún no sé cómo ni porque… Pero Papá… Slayerdramon, él, me ha contado un poco, y omitido lo demás… - recordó la digimon, mirando el río- Pero es fácil saber lo que le paso a mi gente, ¿verdad? El Bagra Army era despiadado, después de todo-

Shoutmon la miró preocupado.

Kokoromon cerró los ojos, molesta al sentir pena por si misma por algo que pasó y ella no sabía cómo. Sintió como la jalaban hacia un lado, para después sentir calor. Levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de Shoutmon. La había abrazado.

-Lo siento... Se suponía que debía animarte. Y hago todo lo contrario-le acaricio la cabeza- Si de algo te sirve... Me trago mi orgullo y te lo diré- le sonrió- Eres mi amiga...- Kokoromon se sonrojo un poco, pero asintió contenta.

-¿Qué tal sabe tu orgullo?-

Shoutmon bufó molesto, mirando para otro lado.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Como es que te criaste en el mundo humano?-le pregunto, algo curioso y preocupado.

-Bueno... Eres el Rey... No estaría mal que te contara... Mi raza fue exterminada por el Bagra Army hace mucho...-le explico. Shoutmon se quedo helado ante eso-...Yo estaba en un digihuevo. No se bien como paso todo. Solo sé que Slayerdramon me salvo. Y me llevo al mundo humano. Donde conoció los padres de Sa.. la Jefa. Y a Jack, a Sky y a Luke. Después de un tiempo nací. Me críe con ellos. Y considere a Slayerdramon mi padre. Es por eso que lo llamo así. Después nació la Jefa. Y nos criamos juntas. Hace unos cuatro años, mi padre me conto el _Por qué _soy la última V-mon- Kokoromon se acurruco en el pecho del dragón- Esa es mi historia resumida. Con algunas cosas que faltan. Pero si te las dijera. La Jefa me mandaría a la Luna de una patada-rio nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua del rio.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Shoutmon, que, para sorpresa de Kokoromon, la abrazo con más delicadeza-...Ya veo... Siempre pensé que eras alguien inmadura. Que no sabia nada de la vida y que solo le gustaba molestar. Me retracto. Has perdido a tú raza. A tus verdaderos padres. Y a la gente que apreciabas. Sabes lo que es sufrir. Es por eso que eres tan alegre. Porque ya no quieres sufrir más...- Kokoromon miro sorprendida al dragón. Quien le acaricio una mejilla. La digimon se sonrojo por completo.

-Cuernomon. Por favor. No les digas al resto que te conté esto-le pidió la digimon- Te lo conté porque eres el Rey. Y debes saber lo que paso con mi raza. Bueno, lo que yo sé solamente. No se los digas-

El dragón medito un poco.

-Esta bien-le sonrió. Kokoromon sonrió satisfecha.

Shoutmon se estiro y se acostó en el césped.

-Estoy cansado...-murmuro el dragón rojo. Kokoromon lo miro algo sonrojada- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No, no-la digimon se puso nerviosa- Estoy bien- Kokoromon miro el río.

El dragón rojo suspiro y se quedo mirando a su amiga. Se sonrojo un poco. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar. El viento hacia soplar la bufanda del dragón y la capa de la digimon.

Shoutmon se decidió. Se levanto con cuidado y tomo a Kokoromon de la mano. La digimon lo miro sorprendida. El dragón la atrajo hacia él e hizo que ambos se acostaran en el césped.

-¡¿CU-Cuernomon?! ¡¿Qué- Qué haces?!-se sorprendió Kokoromon, toda roja. Ella estaba encima del digimon.

-No seas tan escandalosa-le pidió bostezando Shoutmon- Parecías triste, así que solo te estoy consolando- el dragón la abrazo más hacia él y la coloco a su lado.

Kokoromon sintió el latido del corazón de su amigo. Se sonrojo más. Y correspondió al abrazo.

-No estoy triste...Solo cansada-le informo Kokoromon.

-¿Entonces quieres que te suelte?-le pregunto el dragón.

-...-Kokoromon se puso más roja. Shoutmon sonrió y abrazo más a la digimon.

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición un tiempo. A ambos les gustaba estar tan juntos... pero no entendían "_Por qué"_

-Cuernomon...-murmuro Kokoromon-... Creo que...(bostezo)...me voy a dormir...-

-Descansa-sonrió Shoutmon, acariciando la cabeza de la digimon. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el dragon sintió la respiración profunda de su amiga en su pecho. Se durmió.

El dragón se quedo pensando en lo que pasaba. ¿Por que estaba abrazando a Kokoromon? ¿Que fue lo que lo motivo a abrazarla? ¿Acaso él...?

Shoutmon miro a su amiga. Se sonrojo y sintió ganas de... Shoutmon negó con la cabeza todo rojo ¡¿Como se le ocurría querer besar a su amiga?! Solo la conoce desde hace un mes y unas semanas.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Y el dragon sin querer se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó. El dragon vio el cerámico de la parte de abajo del puente. Miro para el otro lado y pudo ver que pasaron unas horas. Porque el cielo estaba entre celeste y naranja. Intento estirarse, pero se dio cuenta de quien estaba acurrucada en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Kokoromon se veía muy hermosa durmiendo. El dragón sonrió, satisfecho al ver que se encontraba mejor que la mañana.

Se levanto con cuidando, intentando no despertarla, y empezó a guardar todo en la mochila. Cuando termino, decidió que ya era hora de irse. Se coloco al lado de su amiga y la zarandeo suavemente. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos.

-Tenemos que volver. Yuno-san puede preocuparse-le comento el dragon rojo. La digimon bostezo y se levanto.

Kokoromon se puso la mochila y subió a la espalda de Shoutmon. Ambos se fueron del lugar.

* * *

El cielo estaba anaranjado. Las clases habían terminado. El xros heart caminaba hacia la casa de Taiki. Pero en el camino se encontraron con un hombre de edad de pelo blanco. Traía puesto unos lentes rojos. Una chaqueta azul arremangada, muy gastada. Al igual que una polera rosa, unos short verde, una gorra verde con símbolos de engranajes. Unas sandalias, guantes rotos y un bastón.

-Hola ~ Tiempo sin vernos ~-saludo. Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Es el relojero!-Tagiru señalo al hombre.

-Que bien que no se olvidan de uno~-se alegro el hombre.

-¡Te hemos buscado un buen tiempo! ¡Y resulta que ahora vienes a buscarnos!-se molesto el joven de googles.

-Bueno~ Estaba haciendo cosas~ -comento el anciano.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto Taiki. El hombre sonrió.

-Necesito que me informen de lo que sucede-respondió el relojero. Los jóvenes lo miraron extrañados- Se supone que el Digiquartz no debería seguir existiendo. Pero. Resulta que sí. Y ahora es habitado por unas extrañas criaturas. Me gustaría que me dijeran que son-

-¿No sabes?-se sorprendió Taiki- Pensé que sabrías...-murmuro el joven. El hombre sonrió.

-Taiki-kun. ¿Como un viejo relojero podría saber sobre esto?-le pregunto. El joven pudo sentir la mirada de Bagramon.

-Viejo. Esos monstruos son Kopierer-le informo Tagiru- Lo único que sabemos es que existen solo en el Digiquartz. Son inteligencias artificiales incompletas. Pueden tomar forma de lo que quieran. Tienen unas armas llamadas Espinas. Son débiles al fuego... Y comen evoluciones-

-Es por eso que atacan a los cazadores. Porque la mayoría tiene digimon que pueden evolucionar-termino Yuu.

El relojero golpeo el piso con la punta de su bastón. Sobresaltando a los jóvenes.

-Es imposible que coman evoluciones. Creo que no les han dicho todo-comento el anciano.

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió Yuu-¡¿Como?!-

-Debe de haber alguien detrás de la creación de esos Kopierer-murmuro el anciano.

-Sabemos que algo, como organización creo, los construyen-comento Tagiru.

-Creo que se llaman… Proyecto Iluminati- murmuro pensativo Taiki, recordando al Kopierer Tigre dientes de sable.

Yuu miro el piso, nervioso. Había hecho una promesa. Prometió no contarles…

-¡Ah! ¡Y existe _Jäger_!- recordó sonriendo Tagiru- Pelean contra los Kopierer-

-¿_Jäger_?- se sorprendió el hombre.

-Sí. Un grupo de digimon dirigidos por una joven. Como de nuestra edad. Y trabaja con dos inteligencias artificiales... Y parecen saber todo sobre los Kopierer y quienes los crearon. Pero no nos han dicho nada. ¡Aunque tienen todo tipo de artefactos! ¡Incluso tienen un chip espacio-temporal que permite tener más de un digimon fuera del xros loader!-informo el joven de googles. El hombre medito.

-¿Han visto el xros loader de la joven?-pregunto el anciano.

-Si. Un Xros Loader Plateado-le informo Taiki. El hombre lo miro asombrado.

-¿Xros Loader Plateado?-se sorprendió el hombre, quien empezó a meditar- Ya veo... Parece que las sombras del pasado acechan el presente-

-¿Del pasado?-murmuro Yuu sin comprender.

-Gracias por darle a este anciano información~-agradeció el hombre alejándose-Les sugiero que vigilen bien a esa V-mon~ No saben lo valiosa y peligrosa que puede ser~ -y desapareció por una esquina.

-¡Espera, viejo!- Tagiru corrió hacia la esquina. Pero no había nadie- ¡Ha vuelto a desaparecer! ¡Siempre nos deja así!-se enojo el joven de googles, echando humo de la nariz.

_"Las sombras del pasado... ¿Se referirá a los tiempos de guerra?... Y ¿a qué se refiere con que Kokoromon puede ser valiosa y peligrosa?... ¿Sabrá acaso porque los V-mon están al borde de la extinción?_" Pensó Taiki.

Yuu miro un poco incomodo a sus dos amigos. Ya que él y Damemon eran los únicos que sabían sobre El Proyecto Iluminati. Y quien era la Jefa.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa-aviso Taiki, entrando a su casa junto con Tagiru y Yuu- Vengo con mis amigos.

-Hola-saludo Yuno, cuando su hijo y sus amigos entraron al salón. Junto a ella estaban Kokoromon y Shoutmon. Los jóvenes se alegraron al ver más alegre a Kokoromon- Pronto tendré la comida lista. Continuemos, Kokoromon-chan-pidió la mujer, entrando a la cocina.

-Si~-dijo alegre la digimon, siguiendo a la adulta.

-¿Eh? ¿La esta ayudando a cocinar?-se sorprendió Taiki, sentándose al sillón junto a sus amigos.

-Si...-respondió como nada el dragon rojo. Gumdramon y Damemon salieron de los xros loader.

-¡Hey! ¡Viejo Rey! ¿Por qué la cara larga?-se burlo el pequeño dragon morado- ¡No es para tanto haber sido derrotado! Al fin y al cabo, tal vez se está volviendo algo _bizco…_\- al decir eso recibió una patada de parte de su Rey, que lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

-¿Algo nuevo?-pregunto el dragon rojo, como si recién no hubiera sido provocado por su pupilo..

-Si...-le empezó a decir Taiki.

-Nos encontramos con el viejo relojero-interrumpió Tagiru.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Shoutmon. Y sus amigos comentaron lo que sucedió. Shoutmon medito- ¿Cómo sabía que Kokoromon está aquí? ¿Y a que se refiere con las sombras del pasado? ¿Se referirá a la batalla contra Quartzmon?-

-No lo sé. Pero solo sabemos que hasta él se ha sorprendido al ver que el Digiquartz ha regresado-sentencio Tagiru.

Taiki estuvo meditando un poco.

-Me gustaría saber que tienen de especial los V-mon...-murmuro el joven- ¿Por qué se habrán extinguido?-

-_Taiki_\- llamo Jijimon desde el xros loader rojo-_Ahora me acuerdo. Se algo sobre los V-mon…_-

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió todo el Xros Heart.

Taiki saco su xros loader.

-_Reload. Jijimon_\- el digimon anciano salió del aparato y se sentó en un sillón al frente de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, Jijimon?-le pregunto Shoutmon.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames _Jijimon-sama_!-le recordó el anciano. Haciendo volar un poco la bufanda del dragon rojo.

-¿Quién es el ancianito?-le pregunto Tagiru a Gumdramon. El joven recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el bastón de Jijimon- ¡Ay!-se quejo el joven.

-Soy Jijimon. Tutor de Shoutmon-le respondió el anciano. Los jóvenes y Damemon lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos

-¿Eh? ¿Jijimon... eres el tutor de Shoutmon?-se sorprendió Taiki.

-Si. ¿Nunca te lo dije?-se sorprendió el anciano.

-Nunca lo mencionaron-Taiki miro a su compañero. Quien se había cruzado de brazos y miraba para otro lado.

-No era necesario-murmuro este. Taiki lo miró extrañado.

-Bueno. Volviendo al tema. Se sobre los V-mon… Era cuando aún existían…antes que fueran cazados por el Bagra Army…-recordó Jijimon, alisando su barba.

-Un…un minuto ¿El Bagra Army les dio…caza…?- dijo asustado Yuu, mirando a Damemon.

-No lo sabía- dijo este.

-¿Bagra Army?- dijo confundido Tagiru, mirando a Gumdramon, quien frunció el ceño.

En eso Yuno había entrado al salón, avisando que la comida estaba lista. Pero se detuvo por curiosidad a la conversación.

-¿Por qué les dieron caza?- pregunto asombrado Taiki.

-No solo a los V-mon, también a cualquier digimon que perteneciera a la raza de los digimon integrantes de la Orden de Caballeros Antigua del Mundo Digital…Fue una época horrible para esos digimon. Se escondían en cualquier zona alejada del Bagra Army…pero siempre eran encontrados y bueno…ya deben imaginarse lo que les hicieron- dijo Jijimon, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Pero…por qué…?-dijo sorprendido Yuu- ¿Por qué hicieron algo así?- pregunto, sin darse cuenta que Tagiru y Gumdramon no tenían ni la mínima idea de quienes eran esa Orden como se llame…

-Porque temían que algún otro Caballero naciera de entre las mismas razas…Por lo que sé…muchas razas peligran, ya que muchos de esos digimon fueron asesinados. Hubo razas que se extinguieron… Me alegro mucho…que al menos, de los V-mon, una digimon haya sobrevivido a tal matanza-

-…Kokoromon…- murmuro Shoutmon, sorprendido.

Jijimon asintió.

-Con respecto a los V-mon…Sé que eran digimon tipo dragón, pero sin poderes de fuego. En realidad, no tenían ninguna clase de poder. Una vez conocí a una pareja de V-mon que llegaron a nuestra villa, porque se alejaron de sus compañeros al perderse en el camino…

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Shoutmon- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Eras muy pequeño, claro que no los recuerdas-respondió Jijimon, como si fuera lo más obvio- Los hospedamos hasta que estuvieran listos para viajar. Recuerdo que les ofrecimos vivir en la villa, pero ellos se negaron. Nos dijeron que no querían que el Bagra Army nos atacara. Por fortuna, sus compañeros los habían estado buscando, por lo que llegaron a la villa. Nos agradecieron que hubiéramos cuidado de ellos, especialmente a la digimon-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-La digimon esperaba un digihuevo-respondió Jijimon, sorprendiéndolos mucho- Y me contaron que hacía 10 años que no nacía un V-mon. Ah…aún me acuerdo de ella y su marido. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos rojo oscuro y piel celeste claro, en cambio su esposo tenía ojos verdes y piel naranja algo opaca, su piel (que normalmente en los V-mon es blanca) era color gris claro. Me parece que él se llamaba _Hogomon_, y su esposa _Sakaerumon_-Jijimon saco un pañuelo y se sonó-Perdón…pero me hice amigos de ellos…y pensar que después ellos…Bueno…solo espero que el pequeño que esperaban… al menos hubiera alcanzado a conocer a su mami y papi…- se sonó con más fuerza.

El Xros Heart se miro sorprendido

-Ojos rojo oscuro... Piel naranja...-murmuro asombrado Yuu

-Taiki-san ¿Eso puede significar...? ¿Qué el digihuevo que estaban esperando esa pareja digimon pueda ser...?-señalo Tagiru, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Kokoromon?-termino asombrado Taiki.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

En ese momento Kokoromon entro al salón. Y miro curiosa la escena de silencio, pero sus amigos estaban tan asombrados que no se percataron de su presencia.

-¡Un minuto!-murmuro Shoutmon, recordando su conversación con Kokoromon-¡Eso lo explica...!-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que Kokoromon me conto hoy que se crió en el Mundo Humano-contesto el Rey.

-¡¿En serio?!-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Si... Cuando los V-mon fueron exterminados por el Bagra Army, solo Kokoromon sobrevivió a esa matanza. Ella aún estaba en su digihuevo. Y fue traída a este mundo por ese tal Slayerdramon, parece que él la salvo del Bagra Army. Y él, la Jefa, su familia, Jack, Luke y una tal Sky la han criado. Eso explica porque es la última. Y porque no sabía que soy el Rey. Porque no ha estado en su verdadero mundo...-se dio cuenta Shoutmon.

Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados

-Eso explica mucho-murmuro Taiki, sorprendido.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente. Roto por un sollozo. Se dieron vuelta para ver a Yuno tapándose la boca horrorizada, y algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. A su lado estaba Kokoromon. Mirándolos dolida y enojada.

-Kokoromon-chan... ¿Es cierto eso...?-le pregunto Yuno. Pero la digimon no contesto. Solo camino hacia Shoutmon y le dio una cachetada. Todos los miraron sorprendidos.

-Mentiroso... Me hiciste una promesa... ¡Me dijiste que no le dirías a nadie como llegue a este mundo! ¡¿Es que encuentras gracioso lo que me paso?! ¡¿Crees que es divertido contarle a todo el mundo como sobreviví?! ¡¿Piensas que a mi me agrada ese tema?!-le grito la digimon.

Kokoromon miraba con odio al dragon rojo. Que la miraba atónito, y un poco dolido.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres el Rey…! ¡¿Y ni siquiera cumples tus promesas?!- La digimon se fue indignada a la cocina.

-¡Es-Espera, Kokoromon-chan!- Yuno, preocupada, la siguió.

Los jóvenes se miraron, algo avergonzados al entusiasmarse tanto al saber del tema, dando el hecho a que se refería.

-Rey...-Gumdramon se acerco preocupado al digimon rojo.

-… Está bien- le dijo el Rey, sin mirarlo-… Tiene razón. No debí romper mi promesa.

Los jóvenes y digimon, en especial Taiki, lo miraron preocupados.


	9. La aventura de Damemon Misión de 4

_La Aventura de Damemon._

_Misión de 4._

_-_¡¿TREEEES MEEEESEEES?!- resonó la voz de Jack en el bosque digiquartz.

-Jacky, eres ruidoso- sentenció una joven que traía la parte de arriba de un buzó color blanco con un bolsillo abierto para los dos lados en la parte de abajo, el cual con una capucha que llevaba puesta, mostrando solo su rostro, sus ojos verdes y unos mechones de pelo grises. Traia unos guantes blancos, short muy cortos color blanco, medías gris claro y zapatillas blancas.

-¡Sky! ¡¿Es o no es verdad que es demasiado tiempo?!- le pregunto Jack.

-¡Muuuchoooo~!- admitio la niña.

-¡Ves!- Jack señalo a la Jefa, quien estaba apoyada en uno de los arboles. A su lado estaba Luke.

-_Que consideren si es mucho tiempo o no, no les incumbe_\- les recordó la joven de traje- _Ahora mismo tenemos más problemas, y fue por eso que saque a Kokoromon del trabajo_\- admitió, sorprendiendo a Jack y a Sky.

-¿Qué sucede, Jefecita?- le pregunto extrañada Sky.

-_Luke encontró una base operativa del Proyecto Iluminati en una de las alcantarillas del Digiquartz_\- explico la joven, incorporándose-_Parece que es una base experimental, y sospecho que fue ahí donde crearon a nuestro querido Kopierer Tigre Dientes de Sable_-

-¿Iremos solo nosotros 4?- pregunto sorprendida Sky.

-_Sí. Es demasiado peligroso que digimon como Slayerdramon y los demás entren a esa instalación. Ustedes tres son I.A. Y yo humana. No tendremos problemas-_

-... Y es por eso que le diste de baja a Kokoromon. Si se enteraba, nos sigue- admitió Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

La Jefa asintió y miró a Luke.

_-Es hora de que armemos un plan con el mapa de la instalación que escaneaste_\- ordeno. La liebre de ojos rojos asintió.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Kokoromon se había enfurecido con Shoutmon. En ese tiempo la digimon decidio no salir del xros loader de Taiki. Y habia tomado una postura seria cuando algún digimon del xros heart queria hablar con ella. Por lo que se habia auto-aislado.

Shoutmon no estaba muy animado. El dragón no tenia valor para hablar con Kokoromon (Incluso menciono que sería más facíl volver a pelear contra Bagramon. A lo cual Taiki, nervioso, le pidio que no dijera eso)

El segundo día era feriado. Por lo que Taiki se habia quedado dormido hasta tarde.

_En el xros loader rojo_.

-Vamos, Shoutmon-dono. Usted puede-animo Knightmon, los PawCheessmon afirmaron.

-Cierto, _Brother_\- lo apoyaron Starmon y los Pickmons.

-Tú puedes-kame-agrego ChibiKamemon.

-Dejen de animarme- pidio algo molesto Shoutmon, quien habia decidido al fin hablar con Kokoromon. El dragon suspiro. Y se acerco a Kokoromon. Quien acababa de despertar e inspeccionaba su martillo.

La digimon lo miro de reojo y siguio limpiando su arma. Eso era una mala señal.

-Hola... Kokoromon-se puso nervioso el digimon rojo- ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto. Ella no contesto. Shoutmon trago saliva- Oye... Hoy es feriado y, bueno. ¿Te gustaria ir a comer al bosque? Ya sabes. El aire libre. Sin nadie que pueda molestar. El perfecto lugar para relajarse-ofrecio el dragon.

Kokoromon ni se fijo en él. El dragon jugo con sus manos, nervioso.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Shoutmon. Kokoromon, sin apartar la mirada de su martillo, levanto su palma hacia el dragon rojo- ¿Eh?-

-_Blesse_-murmuro la digimon. Shoutmon se tuvo que inclinar para atrás para esquivar el rayo de fuego que casi lo quema. No pudo volverse para adelante. A si que cayo boca arriba al suelo digital.

-¿Eso es un no...?-murmuro el digimon, que se habia puesto palido del susto.

Kokoromon apoyo su martillo en su hombro. Shoutmon, del susto, se levanto. La digimon se paro y, sin mirarlo, se fue más lejos.

Los digimon que apoyaron al dragon rojo se le acercaron.

-Kokoromon-sister aún esta enojada-señalo Starmon.

-Bueno. Es natural que Kokoromon-dono siga enojada. Despues de todo, Shoutmon-dono no cumplio su promesa y nos conto como llego al mundo humano. Y creo que la manera tan relajada de como lo conto es una de las cosas que la han hecho enojar. Además cuando alguien le hace una promesa a una dama. **Nunca** se debe romper. Solo los que no entienden los sentimientos de las mujeres hacen eso-informo Knightmon.

-Cierto-kame-apoyo Chibikamemon.

Shoutmon los miro con cara de pocos amigos.

_Fuera del xros loader_

... Taiki seguía durmiendo.

-¡Taiki-saaaaaaaan!-se escucho, a lo que el joven se levanto sobresaltado.

Se escucho un estruendo en las escaleras y aparecio Tagiru abriendo la puerta de la habitación del joven.

-¡¿Ta... Tagiru?!-se sorprendio Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Damemon desaparecio!-le informo preocupado el joven de googles.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

* * *

El Xros Heart se reunio en la cancha de baloncesto, la cual ya no tenía problemas por el incendio.

-Yuu ¿estas seguro?-le pregunto Taiki a su amigo, quien estaba sentado deprimido mirando su xros loader amarillo.

-Si... Cuando desperté esta mañana, Damemon estaba bien. Prepare el desayuno, y cuando lo llame, ya no estaba. Lo busque, pero... -recordo el joven.

-¿Por qué Damemon se iría? Pense que se llevaba muy bien contigo-señalo Kokoromon, quien, preocupada, se habia salido del xros loader y estaba sentada al lado de Yuu.

-Creo que esta molesto conmigo-opino el joven- Hoy... bueno... Es el aniversario del día que lo conocí-informo el joven. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos- Él debe de pensar que me olvide del día que es hoy. Pero yo pensaba darle una sorpresa en el desayuno, y por eso lo trate normalmente antes...-

-Pero Damemon malinterpreto la cosas. Creyendo que te olvidaste de este día-sentencio Taiki. Su amigo asintio.

-Damemon... Espero que este bien...-murmuro Yuu.

-No te preocupes. Damemon estará bien-lo alento Gumdramon.

-Si, tenlo por seguro- apoyo Kokoromon.

-No tienes porque asustarte-le señalo Shoutmon.

Yuu asintio más animado.

Kokoromon, al darse cuenta que Shoutmon estaba al lado de ella. Le dio un codazo y se alejo de él molesta.

-Kokoromon-sama aún sigue molesta con usted-señalo Gumdramon.

-Fíjate que no me dí cuenta-le dijo sarcásticamente Shoutmon.

* * *

Damemon caminaba deprimido por la orilla del rio. Estaba triste.

Yuu se habia olvidado del día que era. Aunque con todo el asunto de los Kopierer, era normal que el joven se olvidara. Pero aún asi él no podía dejar de sentirse triste.

El digimon blanco empezo a escuchar unos sollozos cerca. Miro para adelante y vio a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años llorando arrodillada frente al río. Tenia el pelo azul oscuro hasta los hombros, traía una boina naranja, un pañuelo celeste atado al cuello, una chaqueta negra, una falda azul oscura con bordes naranja que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y botines café oscuros.

El digimon se acerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Por que lloras?-dame-le pregunto. La pequeño dejo de llorar, y giro su cabeza lentamente para ver quien le hablaba. Se sorprendió al ver al digimon. Su rostro se ilumino y se abalanzo hacia el digimon, botándolo.

-¡Que lindo~! ¡Un gatito que habla~!-rio la niña, abrazando al digimon.

-Te equivocas, te equivocas. No soy un gato. Soy un digimon. Soy Damemon-dame-le informo el digimon blanco.

-¿Te llamas Damemon, gatito?-se sorprendió la niña.

-Te equivocas, soy un digimon-dame-le repitio Damemon.

-No tienes collar. ¿Te perdiste? ¿No tienes un amigo?-le pregunto la niña.

-Bueno... Si tengo un amigo... Pero...-Damemon miro deprimido el césped. La niña lo miro triste, asi que el digimon le sonrio- Pero dime. ¿Por que llorabas?-dame-le pregunto.

-Es que...-los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Buhaaa!-la pequeña volvio a abrazar a Damemon y lloro en su hombro.

-Ya...Ya...Te equivocas si reprimes tu pena-la consolo Damemon.

Al rato la pequeña dejo de llorar. Y se separo del digimon.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-dame- le pregunto Damemon.

-Si... Me llamo Misty...-le conto la pequeña, restregándose los ojos.

-Misty-chan. ¿Por que llorabas?-dame.

-Es que... Hoy mi gatito desapareció-le conto la pequeña- No sé que hacer. Mis padres están de viaje, mi hermano mayor debe estar en sus asuntos de adolescentes y Kuro es mi compañero. ¡No se que hacer!-y volvió a llorar.

-Ya... Ya... ¿Kuro es tú gato?-dame

-Si...-asintió la pequeña.

Damemon medito.

-Te equivocas si vas a buscarlo sola. Te ayudare-dame-sonrio el digimon.

-¡Damemon!-la niña volvió a abrazarlo- ¡Eres un buen gatito~!-

-Te equivocas. Que no soy un gato. Soy un digimon-repitio de nuevo Damemon, dandole unas palmaditas a la pequeña.

* * *

Yuu miraba deprimido el lugar donde habia conocido a Damemon. El joven esperaba verlo en ese lugar memorable.

-¡Damemon! ¡Soy yo, Yuu!-llamo el joven rubio. Pero nada. Su compañero no estaba en el lugar.

-No te preocupes-Tagiru se le acerco- Encontraremos a Damemon-le aseguro.

Yuu asintio.

-Podríamos buscar su olor-sugirió Kokoromon.

-En eso, Kokoromon-sama, soy el digimon perfecto para este trabajo-se jacto Gumdramon.

-Te lo encargamos, Gumdramon-alento Taiki.

-Dejenmelo a mí- el pequeño empezó a olfatear el lugar, estuvo un buen rato- ¡Tengo su aroma!-informo.

-Ya sabes que hacer-le indico Shoutmon.

-Si- el pequeño dragon morado empezo a correr, y sus amigos lo siguieron.

* * *

Damemon llevaba encima de él, sentada, a la pequeña Misty, quien estaba muy contenta. El digimon iba saltando por los techos.

-¡Eres un gatito muy interesante~!-sonrio Misty- ¡Hablas y eres casi de mi tamaño!-

-Te equivocas. Soy un digimon-dame-repitió Damemon, con una gota en la cabeza. Sabia que decirle ya no serviría de nada. La pequeña había declarado que el era un gato blanco con manchas amarillas- Misty-chan, ¿Ves a Kuro?-dame

-Mm... No lo veo...-respondió la pequeña- Debe de estar en la plaza. Le gusta jugar ahí-

-A la plaza se ha dicho- dame- y el digimon empezó a saltar más alto, alegrando a la pequeña.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a la plaza, la cual estaba vacía, excepto por un gato negro con manchas blancas que mordía el tallo de unas flores, intentando sacarlas.

-¡Kuro!-se alegro Misty, saltando de encima de Damemon y corriendo al ver a su gatito. Quien al verla se acerco a ella y dejo que lo abrazara- Me preocupe mucho por ti-

Damemon se acerco alegre. El gatito maulló y Damemon casi se cae de espaldas. Miro para todos lados. Suspiro. Por un momento pensó haber escuchado a Shoutmon.

-Eres un gatito malo. No me vuelvas a asustar así-le ordeno Misty, colocando al gato frente a ella. Kuro volvió a maullar y Damemon lo miro asombrado- ¿Qué pasa, Damemon?-se sorprendió la pequeña-

-Me equivoco... Me equivoco si digo que Kuro no tiene la misma voz que uno de mis amigos-dame- El digimon señalo al gatito. Quien volvió a maullar- ¡Si la tiene!

-¿Otro gatito como tú?-le pregunto la niña.

-Que no soy un gato. Soy un digimon-dame-le repitió Damemon.

-¡Que divertido eres~!-sonrio la pequeña. Levantándose y colocando a su gatito frente a Damemon- Kuro, él es Damemon. Gracias a él te encontré-

El gatito empezó a gruñir. Y se soltó de Misty y empezó a arañar al pobre digimon.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No le haré daño!-le aviso Damemon, intentando quitárselo de encima.

-¡Kuro! ¡Gato malo!-Misty le quito a Damemon su gatito de encima. El digimon suspiro aliviado al verse libre. Kuro se solto de la pequeña y volvio a intentar sacar las mismas flores- ¿Que esta haciendo?-

-Duele-dame-se quejo Damemon.

-Lo siento. Pero es muy sobreprotector- se disculpo la pequeña.

-¿Un gato sobreprotector? Te equivocas si dices que eso se ve todos los días-dame-sentencio Damemon.

-¿Pero que hace con las flores?-se pregunto Misty.

-Kuro debe intentar animarte-opino Damemon. La pequeña lo miro sorprendida- Misty-chan dijo que sus padres están de viaje y estás sola en tú casa con Kuro y tu hermano, pero él se fue a hacer sus asuntos. Él te debió ver triste y por eso se fue a sacar esas flores para ti- el digimon blanco, sonriendo, miro a la niña- ¿Me equivoco?

Kuro logro sacar las flores, pero al hacerlo rodó un poco. Se levanto, sacudió su cabeza, y se dirigió hacia Misty, y le dejo las flores a los pies.

-Kuro...-Misty miro conmovida al gatito.

-No me equivoque-dame-sonrio Damemon.

-¡Kuro!-la pequeña abrazo contenta a su mascota, quien maulló feliz.

-Pero... Me equivocaría si digo que no es raro escuchar maullar a la voz de Shoutmon-dame- sentencio Damemon, con una gota en la cabeza y algo incomodo.

El digimon miró feliz a la pequeña Misty y a su gato... Y pensó que también era hora de que él se reencontrara con su querido amigo.

El momento de felicidad fue roto por la aparición de un portal verde debajo de los tres. Y antes que se dieran cuenta estaban en el parque digiquartz.

-¿Y-Y este lugar...?-Misty abrazo asustada a Kuro, quien gruñía.

-Es el digiquartz-murmuro Damemon- ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Te equivocas si nos quedamos aquí!dame- se alarmo el digimon, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. En el lugar se escucho un rugido, que hizo que Misty se asustara más. Frente a ellos había aparecido un perro enorme color morado.

-Ese cachorro me da miedo-murmuro Misty.

-Te equivocas. No es un perro. Es un Kopierer-dame- le informo Damemon.

-¿Eh?-se extraño la pequeña. En ese momento Kuro salto de los brazos de Misty y se abalanzo al Kopierer, quien con un movimiento de su pata mando a volar al gatito- ¡Kuro!- la pequeña fue a ver a su gato. Quien estaba listo para defender a su amiga. Pero se habia lastimado su patita. Damemon se puso entre ellos y el Kopierer.

-Misty-chan. Aléjate. Te equivocas si te quedas-dame-le pidió Damemon. La pequeña asintio, tomo a Kuro, y se alejo.

El Kopierer se abalanzo al digimon que poseía la evolución que deseaba comer.

-_¡Gun Vulcan!_-disparo Damemon. Haciendo agujeros en el cuerpo del Kopierer.

-¡Lo derroto!-se alegro Misty. Pero el cuerpo del monstruo se regenero- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No se vale~!-

-Me equivoque. Necesitamos fuego-dame... -recordó Damemon- ¡Pero no tengo ninguna técnica de fuego!-dame-se dio cuenta.

El Kopierer le dio un cabezazo al digimon, arrojándolo lejos.

-¡Damemon!-se asusto Misty.

-¡Te equivocas si te acercas!-dame-le advirtió Damemon- _¡Bun Bun Ken!_\- con su ataque el digimon blanco se abalanzo hacia el Kopierer.

Sus ataques lo hicieron retroceder. Pero no eran suficientes. El Kopierer mordió a Damemon en un hombro, lo sacudió y lo arrojo, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol. El digimon cayo sentado. Pero no iba a rendirse. Volvió a atacar al Kopierer. Pero este lo golpeo con una de sus patas y lo arrojo cerca de Misty.

-¡Damemon! ¡No pelees más! ¡Estas herido como Kuro!-le pidio la pequeña, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te equivocas...Si te quedas...-murmuro Damemon, levantándose de apoco. Le dolia todo el cuerpo y tenía varios rasguños- Huye-le pidió, y volvió a abalanzarse hacia el Kopierer. Quien dio un salto para esquivar el ataque del digimon. Y lo empujo para abajo con su garra. Destruyendo parte del suelo-

-¡Damemon!-se asusto Misty.

El digimon ya no podía más. Sintió como las garras del Kopierer lo herían. Vio sus colmillos. Que se preparaban para volver a morderlo. Cerro los ojos.

_Yuu..._

-_¡Firex Vortex! -_

_-¡Soul Crusher!-_

_-¡Blesse!_-

Esos ataques obligaron al Kopierer a bajar de encima de Damemon. Gumdramon, con su ataque, siguió empujando al Kopierer hasta llegar a la cerca.

-¡Pagaras por haberte metido con uno de mis amigos!-rugio furioso el pequeño. Usando el máximo de su ataque. Hubo una explosión. De la que Gumdramon salio. Y, a sus espaldas, estaba una masa negra desapareciendo en polvos verdes. Le había ganado.

-¡Lo lograron!-se alegro Tagiru. Quien, junto a Taiki y Yuu, corrían hacia el lugar.

-Damemon, resiste por favor-le pidio Kokoromon a su amigo, quien estaba inconsciente. Shoutmon tomo con cuidado al digimon, lo saco del cráter y lo coloco en un piso seguro.

-Kokoromon, curalo-le pidio Shoutmon.

-Si-asintio la digimon, y empezo a curar a Damemon.

-¡Damemon!-Yuu vio de lejos a su amigo, y se acerco a donde estaba. Se asusto al verlo en ese estado- ¡Damemon!-

-No te preocupes, Yuu. No fue herido por una Espina. A si que pronto sanará-lo calmo Kokoromon-

-¿Eh?-Tagiru y Taiki se fijaron en la pequeña que tenía un gatito de color negro y blanco en sus brazos- ¿Una niña?-

-¡Damemon!-la niña empujo a ambos jóvenes para ver a su amigo- ¿Estara bien?-se preocupo, sin darse cuenta que Taiki y Tagiru cayeron boca abajo al piso al ser _arrollados _por ella.

-Si-sonrio Kokoromon- Ya estoy por terminar-

-Genial. Que gata tan linda~ ¿Eres la novia de Damemon~?-le pregunto sonriente la pequeña. Kokoromon se puso roja por ese comentario.

-No, no-negó con la cabeza- Solo somos amigos. Y no soy una gata. Soy una digimon-le informo.

-Dejala... Cree que todos somos gatos... Se equivoca...-murmuro Damemon, abriendo sus ojos. Estaba curado.

-¡Damemon!-se alegraron todos.

-¡Damemon!-Yuu abrazo a su compañero- ¡Que alivio! ¡Por un momento...! ¡Por un momento...!

-Lo siento, Yuu. Me equivoque al irme. Realmente te preocupe-dame-se disculpo Damemon.

-Déjalo, estás bien, y eso es lo que importa- le aseguro Yuu.

Todos miraron felices esa escena.

-Gatita ¿Puedes curar a Kuro? Se lastimo-pidió Misty a Kokoromon.

-Que no soy gata. Pero esta bien-asintió la digimon. En eso Kuro maulló.

Kokoromon miro molesta a Shoutmon, quien estaba a su lado, y le dio un codazo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿A que vino eso?!-se enojo el dragón.

-¡Me maullaste para burlarte de mí!-le señalo Kokoromon- ¡Porque ella me dijo gata!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no ni siquiera dije algo!-se defendió el digimon.

-¡¿Ahora eres inocente?!-se rió sarcásticamente la digimon.

Kuro volvió a maullar.

El xros heart se quedo en blanco.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos (excepto Damemon)

-El gato... el gato...-Tagiru estallo en risas- ¡Tiene la misma voz que Shoutmon!

-¡Jamás pensé en algo como esto!-se río Gumdramon.

Shoutmon miraba sorprendido al gato que tenia su misma voz.

-Entonces ¿Tu no me maullaste?-se sorprendió Kokoromon.

-¡¿Y por que yo maullaría para empezar?!-le señalo molesto Shoutmon.

Y todos se rieron.

* * *

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-se preocupo Taiki.

Estaban frente a la casa de Misty, quien tenia a Kuro totalmente curado en su hombro. Habían guardado a los digimon en los xros loader.

-Si. Gracias por traerme-sonrio la pequeña. Quien miro a Yuu- ¿Damemon realmente esta bien?-

-Si-sonrio el rubio. La pequeña se sonrojo.

-Nada mal-se burlo Tagiru.

-¡Cállate!-le pidio Yuu.

Misty sonrió

-¿Saben? Ustedes se parecen a mi hermano- les comento. Los jóvenes la miraron extrañados- Es que él también guarda a sus gatitos en esa cajita- señalo el bolsillo de Tagiru- Pero es de otro color. ¡Nos vemos!-Se despidió y entro en su casa, dejando sorprendido a los jóvenes.

El xros heart emprendió el camino de regreso.

-Esa pequeña me cayo bien. Aunque considero a todos nuestros digimon gatos-rió Tagiru.

-Y al parecer, es hermanita de un cazador- comento Yuu.

-Si... Pero aún no me creo que su gatito tenga la misma voz que Shoutmon-murmuro Taiki.

_-Taiki, por favor. No me lo recuerdes_-le pidio Shoutmon.

_-Kuro... Kuro... ¡Kuro-chan!_-río Kokoromon.

-_¿Le planeas decirle al gato con "_chan_"? ¿Acaso después me llamaras _Cuernomon-chan_?_-le pregunto sarcásticamente Shoutmon.

-_¡A ti te llamare _Cuernomon-baka_!_-le aseguro Kokoromon.

-_¡¿Que dijiste?!-_

_-¡Me acorde! ¡Estaba enojada contigo! ¡No me hables!-_

_-¡¿Te olvidaste de eso?!-_se sorprendió Shoutmon_\- ¡Me sorprende que no se te olvide donde estás parada!-_

_-Blesse-_

El xros loader de Taiki se empezó a sacudir. El joven suspiro.

-Taiki-san. Tagiru. Nos vemos- se despidió Yuu. Y se fue.

-¿Eh? ¡Yuu! ¿A donde va?-se extraño Tagiru.

-Esta bien. Al fin y al cabo. Hoy es un día especial-le señalo Taiki. El joven de googles lo miro extrañado.

* * *

-_Reload. Damemon_\- el digimon salio del xros loader amarillo. Y miro sorprendido donde estaba. Era el lugar donde conoció a Yuu.

-Este lugar...-murmuro Damemon.

-No me olvide-le aseguro Yuu- Te planeaba dar una sorpresa en el desayuno. Pero de seguro actué de manera que te lastime sin querer. Lo siento- se disculpo el joven.

-No... Me equivoque... Lo siento-se disculpo Damemon con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Yuu!-el digimon blanco abrazo a su amigo- ¡Lo Siento!-dame

-Esta bien...-Yuu correspondió el abrazo- Esta bien...-

* * *

En el digiquartz, más bien, en una de las alcantarillas de este, se produjo una explosión a causa de unas llamas blancas.

-¡Luky, gracias!- agradeció Sky, en el piso detrás de la liebre de ojos rojos, que había usado su fuego blanco para derrotar a unos Kopierer que ahora eran masas negras desapareciendo en polvos verdes.

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien- le aseguro la niña le sonrió al ver que Luke la miraba fijamente. Este asintió.

Ambos continuaron corriendo por el túnel.

-¿Dónde están la Jefa y Jack?- le pregunto Sky a Luke.

-... Están eliminando la base de datos de la computadora- murmuro Luke.

En ese momento, parte de la pared del túnel se destruyo, mostrando a un Kopierer Elefante chocando contra la otra pared, y despareciendo.

Ambos se miraron y se asomaron por el agujero.

La Jefa guardo su espada, mientras Jack, enfrente de un panel de control con una enorme pantalla digital, sacaba un pendrive de este. Alrededor de ellos estaban inconscientes unos soldados humanos con trajes verdes.

-¡Información eliminada y resguardada!- aviso la liebre de ojos celestes.

-¡Que bien!- sonrió Sky, pero miró a la Jefa- ¿Por qué lanzaste al pobre Kopierer? Casi nos da-refunfuño.

-_No tenía intención de eso_\- admitió la joven de traje-_Pero ni les dio_\- agrego, mirando para otro lado. Sky se rasco la mejilla, entre decirle algo, o quedarse calladita.

Luke levanto la mirada. Sus orejas se movieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jack, acercándose.

-... Vienen más soldados- advirtió.

_-Vamos. Tenemos la información que __queríamos_\- ordeno la Jefa. Los tres I.A. asintieron, y empezaron a correr por el túnel en el que había aterrizado el Kopierer.

Cuando llevaban la mitad del tiempo corriendo, se encontraron de frente con un pelotón de soldados del Proyecto Iluminati.

-¡Quédense donde están...!- empezó a decir un soldado, pero la Jefa se le abalanzo, pateándolo en la cabeza, haciendo que chocara con otros soldados.

_-No gracias, idiota_\- murmuro la Jefa, sacando su palo negro, apretando un botón, formando un látigo de energía que salió de su punta, y empezó a azotar con ellos a los soldados, arrojándolos inconscientes.

-¡Disparenle!- ordeno uno de los soldados lejos del rango del látigo. Pero, al apuntar a la Jefa, se encontró con el rostro de Luke.

Este soldado aterrizo encima de cuatro.

-¡No sean cobardes!- se enojo Jack, dándole puñetazos a unos soldados.

-¡Lentos~!- sonrió Sky, saltando y aterrizando en la cara de uno, tirándolo al piso- ¡Parece que se están quedando sin muchos reclutas buenos!- se rió.

La Jefa lanzo a dos soldados hacia un grupo grande.

-¡Jefa, no se acaban!- le dijo Jack, esquivando unos disparos y chocando con la joven, quedando ambos espalda con espalda alrededor de unos soldados.

_-¡Luke, abre un agujero en el techo!_\- le ordeno a la liebre de ojos rojos, que acaba de patear a tres soldados- _¡Si esto sigue así, vendrán con Kopierer!_-

La liebre asintió, y miró el techo. Junto sus manos hacia él, las cuales desprendieron llamas blancas, que se abalanzaron como un torrente al techo, atravezandolo.

-Genial~ Es la Torre de Llamas de Luke~- se entusiasmo más Sky, encima de una montaña de inconscientes humanos.

Uno de los soldados que había sido golpeado por Jack se levantó, y miró a Sky. La apunto con su pistola.

La Jefa se dio cuenta.

-_¡Sky!_\- escucho la joven de pelo gris, para mirar atrás en el momento en que el humano disparaba. Pero la Jefa la empujo a tiempo, y ambas rodaron por el piso.

Luke las miró bruscamente. Había terminado la vía de escape.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dispararle a mis hermanas?!- Jack se abalanzó al soldado y le dio tal puñetazo que acabo saliendo disparado contra un pelotón nuevo, chocando contra ellos- ¡Jefa, Sky!- las miró preocupado. Se les acerco esquivando dos disparos.

-Es... Estoy bien- aseguro la niña de capucha con los ojos dándole vueltas- ¡Jefa, avisa un poco...!- pero se quedo callada. La joven de traje le daba la espalda, agarrándose el tórax que sangraba- ¡Jefa!-

-_No es... nada_\- le aseguro la joven, intentando pararse._  
_

-¡Dejen de molestar!- Jack, enojado, fue rodeado de energía negra mientras que de sus manos aparecía hielo. Golpeo el piso con ellas, formando una muralla de hielo que los protegió de los disparos de otro pelotón.

-¡Luke, la Jefa...!- empezó a decir Sky, pero la liebre de ojos rojos ya se les había acercado y evitado que la joven de traje, quien se había logrado poner de pie, cayera de nuevo.

-...- la liebre miró a la Jefa, y después a Sky- ... ¿Estás herida?- ella negó.

-¡Luke, debemos irnos, mi campo no durara mucho si siguen malgastando balas así!- le dijo Jack, aún con esa extraña aura negra rodeándolo.

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, tomo en brazos a la Jefa y salto hacia el techo, hacia la ruta de escape. Jack y Sky lo siguieron, y cuando desaparecieron por el túnel vertical, el escudo de hielo de la liebre de ojos celestes se trizo en mil pedazos.

Los tres I.A. saltaron por el túnel, hasta llegar a la superficie. Una calle del centro del Digiquartz, que a esa hora estaba desierta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Sky, mirando preocupada a la Jefa.

-¡Debemos ir con los demás!- dijo Jack, enojado porque no pudo proteger a Samanta.

-... Nos pueden seguir... Hay que perderlos de vista- les dijo Luke a ambos, mirando el túnel por el que acababan de salir.

-¡Pero...!- empezaron a decir.

-_Dejen... de parlotear..._\- jadeo la Jefa. Los tres la miraron-_... Sí Luke dice perderlos de vista... __Háganlo_-

Jack y Sky se miraron, y, nerviosos, asintieron.

Luke miró el bosque. Los dos jóvenes entendieron. Iban a ocultarse. Empezaron a correr por los techos del Digiquartz, hasta perder por completo de vista a cualquier soldado que pudiera seguirlos.

Samanta no pudo mantener más tiempo la conciencia, cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza al pecho de Luke, quien la sujeto con un poco más de fuerza.


	10. El Peligroso Kai El Descontrol

_El Peligroso Kai. _

_El Descontrol._

-No deberías…-

-_Cállate-_

-Pero…-

_-Jack, no estoy invalida o algo así_\- la Jefa se detuvo.

Ambos estaban en un almacén del Digiquartz, junto a Slayerdramon, Delta A, Pegasusmon, una Ranamon color azul oscuro, un Seadramon, un Mercurymon café junto a tres DemiDevimon y tres Piximon, un Wizardmon de traje verde, un Aquilamon junto a una Birdramon, un Frigimon y un Rapidmon gris. También había un pequeño Bearmon con un traje rojo, quien, como los demás digimon, los miraba preocupados al lado de Sky, y Luke, quien miraba un aparato negro.

Todos esos digimon tenían, en la muñeca o en la pata, una pulsera de color amarillo.

-Jefa, Jack tiene razón. Deberías descansar- le dijo preocupado Seadramon.

-_Seadramon, si la herida de la bala me estuviera matando, no podría dar ni un paso_\- la dijo la joven, en un tono muy diferente al que empleó con Jack, dejándolo boquiabierto- _Estoy bien_-

-¡¿Por qué siempre usas ese tono amable con Seadramon, Luke, Pegasusmon, Bearmon, Wizardmon, Mercurymon o Frigimon?! ¡¿Pero nunca con los demás?!- le pregunto la liebre de ojos celestes.

-Porque simplemente no eres de respetar- se rio por lo bajo Mercurymon.

-¡Te escuche, espejito!- la liebre lo miró enojado.

-Jack, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames _espejito_?- lo miró el digimon de los espejos.

-Cierto, cierto. Deja de quejarte- le pidió un Piximon.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió un DemiDevimon. Los demás digimon asintieron.

-¡¿Y porque ustedes seis solo se ponen de acuerdo para estar en contra mía?!- les pregunto algo dolido el I.A.

Los seis digimon alados movieron los hombros.

-_¡Harían el favor de cerrar la boca!_\- ordeno molesta la Jefa, callando a la liebre y a los seis digimon.

Los demás suspiraron fastidiados por Jack.

-_Ahora, que tengo la atención de todos_\- la joven miró a Luke, quien se puso a su lado y sacó una esfera de metal gris y apretó un botón, mostrando un mapa digital verde del digiquartz_\- Me gustaría que vieran esto_-

-Es solo un mapa de Tokio-Digiquartz- la interrumpió aburrido Rapidmon- Nos lo sabemos de memoria-

-Rapidmon-san, no interrumpa- le pidió Pegasusmon.

-Calladito- asintió Frigimon.

-¡Mejor tú!- pero la liebre gris recibió una patada en plena cara por parte de la Jefa, asustando un poco a Pegasusmon.

Birdramon, Aquilamon y Seadramon y negaron suspirando. Ellos tres, junto a Slayerdramon y Luke, eran los mayores de Jäger, pero aun así no podían dejar de perder la paciencia con el comportamiento de Jack y los demás, aunque Samanta nunca les daba problemas de ese estilo, excepto cuando se enojaba… Como ese momento.

-_Como iba diciendo antes de que el gran Rapidmon dijera algo que un niño de seis años pudo hacer notar_\- prosiguió la Jefa_\- Este, precisamente, es el mapa Digiquartz de esta ciudad humana_\- lo señaló-_Pero, estos puntos rojos…_\- los indico_\- Son las veces que se han interceptado la apertura de portales al mundo humano y viceversa por parte de dispositivos ajenos al Xros Loader_\- explico.

-¿Por qué el P.I. vigilaría sus propios movimientos?- pregunto Ranamon, bostezando.

_-Son nuestras aperturas_\- le respondió la Jefa, haciendo que la digimon dejara de bostezar y la mirara totalmente sorprendida, al igual que los demás digimon.

-¡¿Nos están vigilando?!- se enojo Rapidmon, incorporándose sobándose la cara.

_-Ese es el asunto… Pero parece que no pueden diferenciar nuestros portales con los suyos_\- continuo la Jefa- _Por ejemplo, nosotros nunca nos hemos aparecido en este callejón del Digiquartz_\- lo señalo en el mapa.

-Ya veo, están confundidos, y por eso robaron ese mapa y borraron los registros que tenían en esa base- resumió Slayerdramon, mirando a Sky, quien asintió.

-Y también borramos por completo el programa que habían estado utilizando para intentar seguirnos la pista. Están en Cero- agrego Jack, haciendo un cero con su pulgar y el dedo índice.

-_Nuestro compañero_ fue quien te dijo que estaban empezando a usar ese método, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Mercurymon, cruzado de brazos. La joven asintió- Sabes que no confió en ese humano-

-_No confías en ninguno, Mercurymon_\- le recordó la joven, algo divertida en ese detalle.

-Excepto en ti- le recordó el digimon, sonriendo. La joven sonrió, aunque solo se pudo notar por su mirada.

-¡¿Por qué tienes favoritos…?!- reclamo celoso Jack, recibiendo una patada que lo lanzo contra la pared.

La joven se sobo el tórax. Luke la miró de reojo.

-Tu herida…- murmuro Sky, preocupada.

-_No es nada_\- aseguro la joven, a ella y a los demás digimon-_Este traje impidió que la bala se incrustara mucho. Así que todo esta bien. Pero Sky, espero que esto te enseñe que en una pelea contra los soldados del Proyecto Iluminati no podemos darnos el lujo de distraernos…. Deberías saber, junto a Kokoromon, eso más que nadie._

La joven miró algo deprimida el piso.

-Es irónico…- menciono un Piximon- Koko-chan y Sky-chan siempre actúan por su cuenta-

-Y son ellas las que tienen que tener más cuidado- agrego un DemiDevimon.

-¡Ya lo sé!- les dijo la joven de ojos verdes, asustándolos- ¡No lo repitan!-

-Además de esta información, ¿lograron conseguir algo más?- pregunto el joven Wizardmon.

-… Tenemos información desfragmentada de lo que podría ser la ubicación de uno de sus puestos de _Creación y Desarrollo de Kopierer_\- murmuro Luke, guardando el mapa digital.

-Sería una buena oportunidad para atacar una de esas instalaciones- murmuro Wizardmon.

-Buen momento. Frigimon de acuerdo- asintió el digimon de hielo.

-El factor sorpresa es el más importante en una emboscada- recordó Birdramon.

-Sí, podríamos conseguir más información- sugirió Aquilamon.

-Pareja, deben de estar vigilando sus bases después del robo de información- les dijo aburrido Rapidmon.

-¡No nos llames pareja!- se avergonzaron ambos digimon.

-¿Pero de que se quejan? Todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes- bostezo Rapidmon, haciendo que ambos digimon ave se volvieran más rojos que lo que eran- Me pregunto porque aún no nos dan un sobrino…- empezó a decir, pero se calló porque empezó a recibir patadas no solo de la Jefa, sino que también de Ranamon y Sky.

-¡Rapidmon! ¡¿Quién te crees para burlarte de los sentimientos de Birdramon-chan y Aquilamon-san?!- le pregunto echando fuego por la boca Ranamon.

-¡Rap, eres un idiota!- le aseguro Sky.

-¡AAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho a Rapidmon, entre todas esas patadas.

-Creo que ahora puede estar contento que Kokoromon no está- menciono Jack, sobándose la cabeza- Lo habría calcinado por el comentario.

-Y no podemos permitirnos bajas- agrego Seadramon. Frigimon asintió.

-Lo siento mucho, Birdramon-san, Aquilamon-san- se disculpaba Pegasusmon, muy avergonzado- Estoy seguro que Rapidmon-san también está arrepentido.

-O solo les dijo eso porque esta celoso de ser soltero- les dijo Mercurymon, mirando el espectáculo.

-¡Te escuche, Mercurymon…! ¡AAAYYYY!-

_-Idiota_\- murmuro la Jefa, satisfecha, y dejándole los golpes a Ranamon y Sky.

-Disculpe, Jefa- llamo Pegasusmon- ¿Hay algo sobre mi madre?-

-_D'arcmon aún no llega a América_\- le respondió la joven. El digimon Pegaso se deprimió un poco_\- Pero no te preocupes. Sabes que tu madre puede cuidarse sola-_

-La Jefa tiene razón. D'arcmon es una digimon fuerte- le dijo Slayerdramon. Pegasusmon asintió algo más animado.

-Jefa, si siguen así borraran a Rapidmon- le dijo preocupado Bearmon, señalando la paliza.

-Déjalas ser feliz- le pidió la joven, mirando el espectáculo.

-Oye, oye…- murmuro Delta A con una gota en la cabeza, ajustándose los lentes.

* * *

Dentro del xros loader de Taiki. Los digimon recién despertaban. Lilimon fue a despertar a su amigo de la infancia. Quien era el que siempre despertaba último. El dragón rojo dormía y roncaba un poco en el suelo digital.

-Shoutmon-llamo Lilimon a su amigo. Pero este dormía profundamente, como siempre. La digimon suspiro molesta- No importa que sea el Rey. Sigue siendo un dormilón-

-¿Aún no despierta?-se acerco Jijimon- Este jovenzuelo... Pero al menos ya esta curado por completo de sus heridas-menciono el anciano. Y era cierto. Shoutmon se había quitado las vendas hace algunos días, al igual que Gumdramon. Lilimon asintió.

-Esa es una buena noticia. Cuando Shoutmon fue mal herido... Todos nos preocupamos. No podíamos salir del xros loader y ayudarlo. Si no fuera por la intervención de Tagiru-kun, y la Jefa-chan... Taiki y Shoutmon... Ambos pudieron...-murmuro triste Lilimon. El recuerdo de esa batalla aún le daba temor.

-Lo siento-escucharon. Los dos digimon se voltearon y vieron a Kokoromon detrás de ellos. La digimon estaba triste- El Kopierer ataco a Taiki y a Cuernomon por mi culpa... Por desobedecer las ordenes... Realmente lo siento...-se disculpo temblando la digimon.

-No te preocupes, Kokoromon-chan. Simplemente no debemos pensar en eso-le sonrió Lilimon. Kokoromon sonrió- Por cierto... Deberías perdonar a Shoutmon, por lo de la otra vez-

-No-Kokoromon negó con la cabeza como una niña chica- Es un mentiroso. Le pedí que mantuviera en secreto algo, y no lo hizo-

-Esa información que nos dio...-murmuro Jijimon, las dos digimon lo miraron curiosas- ¿Si te la hubiéramos pedido a ti, nos la hubieras dado?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... Sí... No veo el problema-contesto extrañada Kokoromon.

-Eso significa que Shoutmon solo se te adelanto-sentencio Jijimon. Kokoromon lo miro impresionada.

-Tiene razón-opinaron los demás digimon del xros loader, acercándose a ellos tres. Kokoromon sonrió.

-Esta bien. Lo intentare-señalo la digimon naranja.

Un ronquido rompió el ambiente. Los digimon miraron al Rey del Mundo digital rascándose el pecho y acomodándose más para dormir mejor.

-¿Quien se ofrece para despertarlo?- pregunto Jijimon.

-Déjenmelo a mi-se ofreció Kokoromon, sacando su martillo y colocándoselo en su hombro. El resto de los digimon se alejaron del lugar, sabiendo lo que sucedería- _¡Kokoro Hammer!_\- la digimon naranja aplasto al dragon rojo con su martillo, provocando una pequeña explosión en el lugar digital.

-Discutirán ¿Apostamos quien gana?-ofreció Pinocchimon. Starmon, Pickmons, Dondokomon, ChibiKamemon, Revolmon, Knightmon y los PawCheessmon se le acercaron y empezaron a hacer sus apuestas.

-¡KOKOROMON!-rugió furioso Shoutmon. Su rugido hizo volar el humo del lugar. El dragón ya estaba despierto y fulminaba a Kokoromon. Mientras que la digimon lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Si?-pregunto la digimon

-¡No digas solo_ ¿Si?!-_le pidió enojado el dragón rojo- ¡¿Por qué me diste un martillazo?!-

-Porque estabas dormido. Y tus ronquidos son horribles-le respondió la digimon, tapándose los oídos y poniendo una cara cómica.

-¡No me vengas con eso!-le grito Shoutmon, haciendo que la capa de la digimon ondeara- ¡¿Como se te ocurre despertarme con un martillazo?! ¡Un martillazo! ¡¿Eso no te dice nada?!-

-Mm...-medito la digimon- Un chichón... Como el que tienes en la cabeza-Kokoromon señalo al dragón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Shoutmon se agarro la cabeza, y sintió el chichón. Que estaba siendo curado por el xros loader. Al rato se desapareció.

-...Y ya no está-sonrió Kokoromon.

-¡Serás tonta! ¡La próxima vez **yo** te despertare con una canción _rockera_ a todo volumen con mi micrófono!-le aseguro Shoutmon. Chocando cabeza con la digimon.

-¡Para eso tendrás que levantarte temprano! ¡Porque en lo personal, me levanto más temprano que tú! ¡Y tú eres el que se levanta más tarde en el xros loader!-le señalo Kokoromon.

-¡No me subestimes!-le advirtió Shoutmon.

-¡Mejor ve por tú _Despertador Real_ su gran _Majestad Ronquido!_-se burlo Kokoromon.

Al escuchar eso. La mayoría del xros heart se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Deja de tratarme así! ¡Soy tú Rey y merezco respeto!-le recordó Shoutmon.

-¡Pues en 100 años te voy a respetar!-le aseguro la digimon naranja.

-¿Ah, sí?-sonrió Shoutmon- Pues conociendo lo despistada y torpe que eres... De seguro te tardaras más tiempo-se burlo el digimon.

-¡Yo no soy despistada! ¡Y tampoco torpe!-se defendió Kokoromon.

-¡Lo eres!-le aseguro Shoutmon.

-¡NO! ¡El torpe eres tú!-le dijo Kokoromon.

* * *

_Fuera del Xros Loader_.

En el salón de Taiki todos miraban extrañados para todas partes por una especie de discusión que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

-¿Qué raro?-murmuro extrañada la maestra- ¿No soy la única que escucha una clase de discusión?-le pregunto a sus alumnos.

-A mi me pareció escuchar la palabra _Martillazo_-

-Yo escuche algo sobre levantarse temprano-

-Y yo sobre un _Despertador Real_, creo…-

Taiki estaba rojo de la vergüenza. La discusión de Shoutmon y Kokoromon era tan fuerte que se escuchaba casi claramente en el salón de clases. Y, para peor. La discusión se empezó a escuchar más claramente

_-¡Cabezón!-_

_-¡Poco Femenina!-_

_-¡Enojón!-_

_-¡Pesada!-_

_-¡Insensible!-_

_-¡Malcriada!-_

_-¡Orgulloso!-_

_-¡Torpe!-_

Profesora y alumnos miraban para todos lados, muy extrañados. Taiki esperaba que nadie fuera a parar la mirada hacia él.

En eso sonó el timbre.

-Bien niños, nos vemos-se despidió la profesora, aún extrañada. Todos los alumnos empezaron a levantarse para sacar sus almuerzos. Taiki tomo el suyo y se fue hecho una bala. En el corredor se escuchaba más claramente la discusión de los digimon.

-_¡Dormilón!-_

_-¡Inmadura!_

Todos en el pasillo miraban extrañados para todos lados. Taiki estaba más que avergonzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Taiki-san!-saludo Tagiru, quien iba con Yuu- ¿Cómo le fue...?-pero el joven solo siguió su camino echando humito- ¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Tagiru! ¡Yuu! ¡Nos vemos arriba!-aviso Taiki, desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes.

-¿...Eh...? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Taiki-san?-se sorprendió Tagiru, blanco por la impresión.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o cuando Taiki-san pasó escuche a la voz de Kokoromon diciendo _Ruidoso_ o algo así?-pregunto Yuu.

-Si... Creo haber escuchado algo así...-murmuro aún sin entender nada Tagiru.

* * *

_En el Piso de Arriba de la Escuela_

Taiki tomaba su xros loader como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, que, en lo personal, hacía explotar su oído. Se podía escuchar más claramente la discusión de los dos digimon.

-_¡Despistada!-_

_-¡Corrnudo!-_

_-¡Floja!-_

_-¡Salvaje!-_

-_¡Re- Reload, Shoutmon, Ko- Kokoromon!_\- grito Taiki, para hacerse escuchar en medio de ese escandalo.

Los dos digimon salieron del xros loader. Pero seguían discutiendo.

-¡Antipática!-

-¡Pervertido!-

-¡Quisquillosa!-

-¡Gruñón!-

-¡¿PUEDEN PARAR POR FAVOR?!-pidió Taiki. Ambos digimon se sobresaltaron. Y miraron asombrados donde estaban.

-¿Estamos en el mundo humano?-se sorprendió Shoutmon- Taiki ¿En qué momento nos recargaste?-

-Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta-le contesto con un hilo de voz el joven-

-Taiki, estas rojo ¿Te encuentras bien?-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-No... Es solo que ustedes me han hecho pasar la vergüenza de mi vida...-respondió con un hilo de voz el joven.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se miraron extrañados.

* * *

_Dentro del Xros Loader_

-¿Lo dejamos en un empate?- pregunto Pinocchimon a sus amigos, quienes asintieron satisfechos.

* * *

_Al rato..._

-Lo sentimos- Shoutmon y Kokoromon se disculpaban con Taiki. El xros heart y la digimon de Jäger almorzaban en el último piso de la escuela.

-Esta bien-les dijo aliviado Taiki. A su lado, Tagiru se reía a carcajada limpia.

-¿Ustedes fueron el ruido que escuchamos?-reía Tagiru.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon comían en silencio y avergonzados.

-¿Pero por qué discutieron?- se extraño Yuu.

-Kokoromon me despertó de un martillazo-conto Shoutmon.

-Y empezamos a discutir-termino Kokoromon.

-Pero, viéndolo de cualquier forma, el Rey tiene derecho a enojarse-señalo Gumdramon, a quien ya no le sorprendía ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Lo ves?-le dijo Shoutmon a su amiga.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nunca admitiré que tienes la razón!-sentencio Kokoromon.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero sabes que tengo la razón!-le señalo Shoutmon.

-¡Por favor no discutan más!-les suplico Taiki.

Ambos digimon se miraron avergonzados.

-...Si...- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El resto de la comida fue pura risa de Tagiru.

Cuando terminaron. Para sorpresa de todos Kokoromon se aisló del grupo, y se fue a sentar lejos del resto, al lado de la pared.

-Oigan, Kokoromon-sama esta algo deprimida-murmuro preocupado Gumdramon.

-Si...-apoyo Tagiru, y él y el resto miraron a Shoutmon, quien estaba apoyado en la baranda. El dragón los miro sorprendidos. Suspiro y se incorporó.

-Bien-murmuro molesto, caminando hacia la digimon.

Shoutmon llego a donde estaba ella. Y solo atino a sentarse a su lado. Kokoromon lo miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Oye... Si estas molesta por lo de la discusión...-empezó a decir Shoutmon.

-Lo siento por la cachetada-se disculpo Kokoromon. El dragón rojo la miro sorprendido- Ya no importa la promesa que hiciste... Y rompiste... Ahora, por favor, vete y déjame tranquila-

-No-se molesto Shoutmon- Antes logre animarte. Quiero animarte de nuevo-le aseguro el dragón, tomándola de la mano. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida, y algo sonrojada- Je. Solo puedo hacerte enojar. Pero preferiría hacerte reír más-le aseguro.

Kokoromon lo miro conmovido.

-¡Te encontré!- se escucho una voz. El xros heart se puso alerta. En eso unos proyectiles rojos se abalanzaron hacia Kokoromon. Shoutmon la jalo a tiempo, y salto a un lugar apartado.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!-se sorprendió Tagiru. Shoutmon sintió como Kokoromon se aferraba con fuerza a él.

-¡Oigan! ¡Suelten a mi presa!-se volvió a escuchar la misma voz. Un chico rubio y de ojos café apareció frente a ellos. Traía puesta una camisa roja, una pulsera y pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos. En su mano tenía un xros loader café oscuro. Y a su lado estaba un digimon rojo con dos tentáculos con espinas.

-¡Es un cazador!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¿Y ese digimon medio raro...?-

-Se llama Red Vagimon-le respondió Shoutmon- Y hay que tener cuidado con sus tentáculos, puede usarlos para azotar a sus presas-

-¡¿Qué?!-se asusto Tagiru- ¡Ese digimon me esta dando miedo!-

-Les dije que suelten a mi presa-repitió el joven rubio.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Yuu.

-Soy Kai. Y esa digimon...-el rubio señalo a Kokoromon-... Es mi presa. Así que suéltenla-

-¡¿Tú presa?!-se enojo Gumdramon.

-¡Kokoromon ya tiene una compañera! No puedes cazarla, son las reglas-le informo Taiki.

-No me importan-les conto el joven. El xros heart lo miro sorprendido- Esa digimon es de una raza muy rara. Y yo solo cazo a digimon raros. No dejare que una presa de este tipo se me escape porque ya fue cazada por otro-

-En... en realidad... A mi no me han cazado ni nada...-murmuro Kokoromon

-Oh. Eso me hará más fácil la tarea-sonrió Kai.

-Kokoromon, calladita te ves más bonita-le comento molesto Shoutmon. La digimon inflo sus cachetes molesta.

-¡No dejaremos que cases a Kokoromon!-sentencio Tagiru.

-Eso lo veremos-Kai levanto su xros loader-¡Red Vagimon!-

-_Yes_-el digimon abrió la boca y de ella salieron varios proyectiles hacia el xros heart. Hubo una explosión donde estaban, pero cuando el humo se disipo. Ellos no estaban.

-Escaparon por el digiquartz-sonrió Kai- No escaparan. Tendré a esa digimon-

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

El xros heart corría por la cancha.

-¡Rápido! ¡Pronto vendrá ese cazador!-aviso Taiki.

-¡Y cuando lo haga deseara no haber puesto a Kokoromon-sama como su objetivo!-sentencio furioso Gumdramon.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Kokoromon.

-¡Deja de disculparte como tontita!-se enojo Shoutmon.

-¡Él único tonto eres tú!-le respondió Kokoromon.

En eso una red apareció detrás de Kokoromon y la atrapo, mandándola hacia la reja de la cancha y pegándola ahí.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡Kokoromon, allá vamos!-

-No se molesten- Kai se apareció al lado de la digimon, junto a su compañero- ¿Te gusta mi trampa?-

-¡Es pegajosa! ¡Claro que no me gusta!-se enojo Kokoromon.

-Que inocente-rio Kai.

-¡¿Inocente?!-se escandalizo Kokoromon- ¡Ya me has hecho enojar!-la digimon echaba fuego de la boca. Kai chasqueo los dedos y la red que tenía a Kokoromon empezó a electrocutarla.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asusto el xros heart. La digimon gritaba de dolor.

-¡Suéltala!-Tagiru y el resto corrieron a socorrer a la digimon. Pero todos pisaron algo pegajoso que los envolvió y pego al suelo. Una red- ¡Rayos! ¡Suéltanos!-

-No gracias- Kai chasqueo los dedos y Kokoromon dejo de ser electrocutada- Ahora, sé buena y entra en el xros loader- pidió sonriendo el joven.

Kokoromon abrió un poco los ojos y lo miro. Le mostro la lengua en son de burla.

-No le hago caso al _Rey del Mundo Digital_, y te hare caso a ti-ironizo la digimon.

-Ya veo... Red Vagimon tenía razón al decirme que los digimon que estaban con nuestra presa eran el Rey, y el otro debe de ser el famoso Gumdramon-se sorprendió Kai.

-Me ha olvidado-dame-murmuro Damemon.

-¡No es tiempo para eso!-se enojo Shoutmon, intentando librarse. Pero los seis estaban tan pegados y juntos que era un lio poder moverse. Y más encima los digimon estaban debajo de los humanos.

-Ustedes dos son digimon raros. Pero una V-mon... Eso es otra historia-Kai miro a la digimon- Te lo pediré otra vez. Entra en mi xros loader, o le pediré a mi Red Vagimon que te haga entrar por la fuerza-al escuchar eso, Kokoromon trago saliva asustada.

-Esto es malo... Kokoromon -se asusto Tagiru.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Kai.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, PEQUEÑO TESTARUDO! ¡ERES PEOR QUE CUERNOMON! ¡A SI QUE LARGATE DE MI VISTA!-le grito la digimon encendiéndose, quemando la trampa. Kai, Red Vagimon y el xros heart se taparon los oídos.

-¡Ay!-se enojo Kai- Esta bien, lo haremos por las malas. Y si crees que Red Vagimon será delicada contigo solo por ser una chica, te equivocas- el rubio miro a su compañero-Hazlo-

-_Yes_-el digimon rojo se acerco a la digimon naranja, con sus tentáculos listos. Kokoromon lo miro molesta.

Red Vagimon le empezó a disparar, por lo que ella saltó, y, en el aire, saco su boomerang, envolviéndolo en fuego y lanzándolo hacia el digimon rojo y su compañero, haciendo que ambos cayeran a unos metros.

-¡Bien hecho, Kokoromon!- sonrió Tagiru, aún pegado, mientras la digimon aterrizaba.

Pero, al tocar el suelo, fue envuelta por una red pegajosa similar a la que tenía atrapada al Xros Heart.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Taiki.

-¡Atácala!-ordeno Kai. Red Vagimon empezó a azotar a la digimon, quien grito de dolor.

-¡SUELTALA!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

Todo el xros heart empezó a moverse, para librarse de la red. Pero estaba demasiado pegada a ellos y al suelo. Se podían escuchar claramente los azotes y los gritos de dolor de la digimon. Uno de esos ataques la libro de la red. Pero estaba tan herida que apenas y se levanto.

-¿Oh? ¿Planeas pelear otra vez?-se entusiasmó Kai.

-¡No!-jadeo Kokoromon, limpiándose las lagrimas de dolor- ¡Voy... voy a sacar a mis... a mis amigos de tu red, niño araña!-le aseguro la digimon.

-Si te libras de mi compañero-le recordó Kai.

Red Vagimon le lanzo proyectiles desde la boca a la digimon, quien los recibió y cayo lastimada al suelo..

-¡DETENTE!-rugió furioso Shoutmon. Sacando su micrófono- ¡Taiki, chicos, perdónenme!-pidió-_¡Soul Crusher!_\- la red donde estaba el xros heart exploto, provocando un gran humo.

-Que acto más desesperado-rio Kai- Se ha matado a él y a sus amigos. Pero que Rey más tonto-

-El único tonto eres tú...-le aseguro Kokoromon, sentándose lentamente-... Eres un cobarde... Cuernomon es mejor que tú...-

-¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Red Vagimon, cállala!-pidió furioso Kai.

Red Vagimon se preparo para seguir lastimando a la digimon. Levanto sus tentáculos para tomar más impulso. No se dio cuenta que una figura salía rápidamente del humo y se dirigía hacia ellos. El digimon rojo bajo sus tentáculos azotando algo... Pero no a la digimon naranja. Azoto la espalda de un dragón rojo que abrazaba a su presa.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Kai.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_-del humo salió Gumdramon, y le dio directamente a Red Vagimon, haciéndolo chocar contra la reja. El digimon rojo estaba nockaut.

-¡ESO TE PASA POR LASTIMAR A KOKOROMON-SAMA!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-Rayos-se enojo Kai, guardando a su compañero en su xros loader. El joven no vio un puñetazo que le dieron en la cara y lo hizo caer. Tagiru lo miraba furioso.

-Vuelve a lastimar a Kokoromon hasta hacerla llorar ¡Y recibirás más que un puñetazo!-le aseguro el joven de googles.

-¡¿Crees que con esto termina?!-le pregunto furioso Ken, levantándose y alejándose- ¡No terminara hasta que esa V-mon sea mía!- y se fue.

-¡Huyo el muy cobarde!-se enfureció Tagiru.

-Déjalo, Tagiru-le pidió Taiki.

-¡Pero Taiki-san!-se sorprendió el joven de googles, mirándolo, pero comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo.

Kokoromon temblaba por completo, abrazada por Shoutmon, quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Todo paso, Kokoromon-le aseguro Shoutmon, pero ella seguía temblando- No te va a volver a lastimar-

-No...- Kokoromon lo miró tristemente-Tú... Tagiru... Todos... Están lastimados... A ti... ¡A ti te azotaron!-

El dragón y los demás la miraron sorprendidos. No temblaba por el dolor de sus heridas, temblaba porque estaba asustada porque ellos estuvieron en peligro.

-No es nada-sonrió Shoutmon- Debes entrar al xros loader, para recuperarte-

-Lo siento… Solo les causo problemas...-murmuro Kokoromon, abrazándose, sin dejar de temblar.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?!-se enojo Shoutmon. Su amiga lo miro sorprendida- ¡Estoy harto que digas esas cosas!-

-¡Oiga, Rey...!-se enfureció Gumdramon, pero Tagiru negó con la cabeza. No debían intervenir.

-¡Tú no nos causas problemas! ¡Eres todo lo contrario! ¡Nos traes alegría! ¡Nos sacas de la rutina diaria! ¡Haces más emocionante y divertida nuestros días!-le informo Shoutmon- Eres... muy valiosa para nosotros... para mí...-

Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida

-Cuernomon… Yo, no quise...- murmuro apenada.

-Esta bien, Kokoromon- sonrió Taiki, acercándose a ambos- Es normal preocuparse por tus amigos-

La digimon sonrió un poco, pero aún no dejaba de temblar.

Yuu se acerco a la red y empezó a inspeccionarla.

-Es bueno haciendo trampas...-murmuro el joven- Taiki-san- Yuu se acerco a sus amigos- Creo que ese tal Kai hablo en serio cuando dijo que esto no termina. Será mejor que Kokoromon permanezca en su xros loader, no solo para curarse, si no para que este a salvo- Taiki asintió.

-¡Ojala que vuelva a aparecer! ¡Le daré más que un puñetazo!-menciono Tagiru, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Y a ese Red Vagimon...! ¡SE VA A ARREPENTIR!-apoyo Gumdramon. Taiki medito.

-Deberíamos hablar esto con la Jefa-comento el joven- Que alguien se haya enterado de Kokoromon es grave

-Pero ¿Como la contactaremos?-medito Tagiru

-¿Y quien le conto a ese cazador sobre Kokoromon-sama?-murmuro Gumdramon.

-¿Habrá sido el relojero?- pregunto preocupado Damemon.

-¡Si lo fue tiene los días contados!-declararon Tagiru y Gumdramon, furiosos.

-¡Ustedes dos guarden silencio!-les pidió molesto Shoutmon. Ambos amigos se taparon la boca y miraron a Kokoromon, quien se había quedado dormida en los brazos del dragón rojo.

-El cansancio pudo con ella-murmuro Taiki. Quien se acerco y se agacho. Inspecciono a la digimon y miro preocupado las heridas provocadas por los azotes- Son superficiales-

-Pero aún así lloro-murmuro furioso Shoutmon. Su compañero lo miro y asintió.

-¿Eh? ¡Rey, esta sangrando!-se asusto Gumdramon. El dragón rojo lo miro extrañado. Y se dio cuenta que los azotes que recibió en la espalda empezaban a sangrar.

-No es nada. A diferencia de lo que sufrió Kokoromon-el dragón acaricio la cabeza de su amiga- Taiki, entraremos al xros loader-informo. El joven asintió y saco su xros loader. Shoutmon entro en el trayendo a Kokoromon con cuidado.

-Será mejor que nosotros volvamos-señalo Taiki. Sus amigos asintieron. Pero Yuu estaba concentrado en otra cosa que le inquietaba bastante. Y tenia relación con el material de la red.

* * *

Las clases terminaron. Y para sorpresa de Taiki y Tagiru. Yuu no salió con ellos. Dijo que iría a ver algo.

El joven rubio alcanzo en la calle a la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡Samanta-san!-llamo. La aludida se detuvo y lo miró de reojo-Tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Kokoromon- le explico el rubio.

-¿Te refieres a la discusión que tuvo con Shoutmon?-le pregunto. El joven la miro sorprendido- Se escuchó un poco desde la sala-agrego.

-No. Hoy alguien intento cazarla-le conto. La joven lo miro sorprendido.

-Dime todo-

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar. Yuu le conto todo lo que sucedió.

-Kai… -murmuro preocupada la joven- Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre-

-¿No lo conoces?-

-No. En lo personal. Ustedes tres serían los primeros cazadores con los que he hablado-conto la joven- ¿Como fue que se entero de Kokoromon? Ni idea. Y creo que tienes razón. Ese Kai lo intentara de nuevo. Pero me extraña esa trampa de redes-

-Tengo una muestra-el joven saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, lo desenvolvió y se vio la masa de la red. Sam lo tomo y lo inspecciono.

-Nanotecnología…-murmuro la joven- Parecida a la que usamos en Jäger en nuestros artilugios ¿Cómo puede tener tecnología tan avanzada?-

-Tal vez alguien le conto sobre Kokoromon, y le dio un medio para poder capturarla-señalo Yuu. La joven lo miro seria.

-El Proyecto Iluminati estuvo intentando seguir nuestros pasos- le dijo la joven, sorprendiéndolo- Pero les arrebatamos el medio para hacerlo… Creo que este es su nuevo método- suspiro- Lo siento, Yuu. Pero no podre encargarme de este asunto-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió el joven. Su amiga se levanto una de sus mangas, y mostro una venda. El joven la miro preocupado.

-Los Kopierer están dando más problemas de lo que pensé. Son más que antes, y me he visto obligada a participar. Todos los miembros de Jäger ahora mismo están peleando en grupo de tres contra un Kopierer. Kokoromon esta a salvo de esas batallas junto al xros heart-explico la joven- No puedo detenerme a pelear contra un cazador que ni siquiera conozco. Lo siento. Pero esta vez ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo.

-Esta bien. Podremos con esto-le aseguro Yuu.

-Escúchame bien, Yuu. Dile a Taiki que ponga sus dos ojos vigilando a Kokoromon. Ella puede hacer la locura de ir tras ese Kai. Ella primero piensa en lo que están a su alrededor y después en su seguridad. **Deben vigilarla bien**. Kokoromon no esta hecha para pelear. Su actitud no es de una peleadora. Pero sobretodo. **Deben impedir que ella se sienta desesperada**.- le pidió Sam.

-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Yuu.

-Cuando se siente desesperada. Pierde el control de su poder. Y cuando eso sucede. Ella no distingue a amigos de enemigos. Puede llegar a atacarlos a ustedes sin darse cuenta. Si eso llegara a suceder. Lo que deben hacer es distraer a Kokoromon el tiempo suficiente hasta que el _descontrol_ pase. Aunque les costara mucho. No les serviría huir. Además se debe impedir que Kokoromon vaya a donde quiera, porque puede atacar a un inocente. **No servirá de nada decirle quienes son y pedirle que se detenga**. Ella no se detendrá hasta que ningún ser vivo este a su alrededor. Y ella, cuando pierde el control, no deja escapar a sus enemigos, o amigos. Además que deja de medir su poder y lo usa al 100%-le informo Sam. Yuu la miro atónito- Por eso, no hagan que ella vuelva a ser atacada por ese Kai y su compañero, Red Vagimon. Si Kokoromon llego a tenerles miedo... No dejen que ella haga una locura- Yuu asintió preocupado.

-¿Ella puede hacer eso? Pero se ve tan...-murmuro preocupado Yuu.

-¿Inocente? Lo sé. Pero la explicación sería demasiado larga. Y tengo trabajo. Nos vemos-y sin más, la joven se fue. Dejando confundido y muy preocupado a Yuu.

* * *

_En el xros loader de Taiki_

Kokoromon dormía en el suelo digital. Sus heridas causadas por Red Vagimon estaban curadas. Alrededor de ella estaban los digimon del xros heart, mirándola preocupados. El más cercano a ella era Shoutmon. La digimon empezó a moverse en sueño, y luego a gemir. Shoutmon coloco su mano en la frente de su amiga. Quien dejo de moverse y abrió de apoco sus hermosos ojos rojos oscuro.

-Fue una pesadilla-le sonrió el dragón rojo. Kokoromon se sentó de apoco.

-Kokoromon ¿Estás bien?-kame-se preocupo ChibiKamemon.

-Yo... Me siento mejor-le sonrió la digimon. El pequeño se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero aún se me hace extraño que ese humano Kai supiera de ti-medito Wisemon.

-¿Lo conocías?-le pregunto Pinocchimon. La digimon naranja negó con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo-murmuro preocupada Kokoromon.

-Esta bien. Ahora estás a salvo-le aseguro Lilimon.

-Taiki-sama no dejara que...Ah...Vuelva a atacarte ese niño-bostezo Bastemon.

Kokoromon asintió más alegre. La digimon miro a Shoutmon.

-Cuernomon ¿Como está tú espalda?-se preocupo la digimon.

-¿Mi espalda?-se extraño el dragón.

-Ya sabes... Me defendiste de los azotes... Y te lastimaron...-le recordó Kokoromon, nerviosa. Shoutmon sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por cosas triviales, tonta-le pidió Shoutmon. Kokoromon sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de su amigo, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se pusiera rojo (Bueno, mucho más rojo de lo normal)

-Gracias-murmuro Kokoromon. Shoutmon sonrió y la abrazo. El dragón sintió las miradas picaras de sus amigos.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?!-les pregunto rojo como tomate. Sus amigos dieron media vuelta y se fueron, diciendo _"Nada"_ en un tono no muy convincente. Dejando solos a los dos dragones. Shoutmon los miraba desde lejos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que pasa?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-Na- Nada-sonrió nervioso Shoutmon- So- Solo descansa-

Kokoromon medito un poco. Se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Quien se quedo totalmente sorprendido.

-Realmente te agradezco que me protegieras-murmuro la digimon, acurrucándose en el pecho del dragón rojo. Quien aún no se reponía de la impresión. Kokoromon lo miro molesta- Si no te gusto solo dilo-

-Eh-No-es-eso-tartamudeo Shoutmon.

-¿Entonces?-Kokoromon inclino la cabeza sin entender. Haciéndola ver más tierna.

-Na-da-So-lo-Des-can-za-tartamudeo el dragón. Kokoromon lo miro sin entender, pero se acurruco en su pecho, y empezó a dormitar.

Shoutmon no entendía el significado del sentimiento que broto en él cuando Kokoromon lo beso en la mejilla. Pero le gusto. Y le hizo sentir más cariño hacia su amiga. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una gran furia contra ese Kai y su compañero, Red Vagimon.

Mientras pensaba todo eso. Lilimon y Jijimon lo observaban de lejos, se miraron y sonrieron. El pequeño Shoutmon estaba creciendo.

Se escucho el ruido del estomago de Kokoromon. Shoutmon la quedo mirando. Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza.

Shoutmon estallo en risas.

-¡No te rías!-se enojo Kokoromon.

-¡Que melodía más linda tiene tú estomago!-se burlo el dragón rojo.

-¡YA! ¡PARA!-le pidió Kokoromon, zarandeándolo, pero Shoutmon seguía riendo hasta con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-_¡Ah! ¡Kokoromon! Despertaste_-se escucho la voz de Taiki en el lugar.

-Si ¡Pero Cuernomon me está molestando porque tengo hambre!-le aviso Kokoromon, zarandeando a Shoutmon, quien seguía riéndose.

-_Si es así ¿Puedo servirte un poco de helado?_-le ofreció la voz de Yuno.

-¡Si!-se alegro Kokoromon, saliendo del xros loader. Al hacerlo, Shoutmon cayo hacia el piso.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!-Shoutmon también salió del xros loader.

Los digimon del xros loader se miraron algo extrañados.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o a _Brother_ le gusta estar junto a Kokoromon-_sister_?-pregunto Starmon.

* * *

_Fuera del xros loader_.

Kokoromon, en el comedor, comía feliz un helado. A su lado, Yuno la veía contenta. Mientras que en el segundo piso, el xros heart tenia una reunión en la habitación de su líder.

Yuu acababa de contarles lo que hablo con la Jefa (cambio el modo del encuentro, claro)

Taiki meditaba sobre el asunto.

-¿Kokoromon descontrolada?-se sorprendió Tagiru- Si la Jefa dijo algo como eso, debe de ser peligrosa ella

-_No saben lo valiosa y peligrosa que puede ser_-murmuro Taiki, todos lo miraron extrañados- A eso debió referirse el Relojero...-

-¿Acaso el sabe más de Kokoromon-sama que nosotros?-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-Pero ¿Como lo sabe?-dame-murmuro extrañado Damemon, mirando a Yuu, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Rey ¿Que piensa usted?-le pregunto Gumdramon a Shoutmon, quien meditaba todo el asunto.

-Lo único que debemos hacer es evitar que Kokoromon se acerque a ese Kai. Mantenerla a salvo. Pero no estoy seguro si eso de su descontrol sea cierto-murmuro Shoutmon.

-Si la Jefa lo dijo. Debe ser verdad-le aseguro Tagiru.

-También creo que es verdad-apoyo Yuu.

-Me preocupa lo de los Kopierer. Si están aumentando veremos más, tal vez en los momentos menos esperados-medito Taiki.

-¿Como ahora?-pregunto Gumdramon.

Todos se quedaron expectantes.

-Tal vez no en todos los momentos menos esperados-le señalo con una sonrisa Taiki al pequeño.

En eso, se escucharon pasos rápidos en la escalera. Entro Yuno, algo preocupada.

-Mamá-se sorprendió Taiki- ¿Que sucede?-

-No está...-murmuro la mujer-... Kokoromon-chan no está-

-¡¿EEHH?!-se alarmo el xros heart.

-¿Qué- Qué significa eso, Kudou-san?-se sorprendió Tagiru

-Es que... Kokoromon-chan me había pedido más helado. Fui a la cocina y le prepare otro. Cuando volví al comedor. Ella no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta…

-Oh...no...-murmuro Tagiru. Shoutmon apretó sus puños furioso.

-¡Esa idiota...!-rugió furioso el dragón rojo.

* * *

Kokoromon corría por las calles digiquartz. Sabía que estaba haciendo una tontería (Como siempre) Pero no iba a dejar que sus amigos pagaran los platos rotos por ella. Cuernomon había sido lastimado por ella... ¡No iba a dejar que otros fueran lastimados por su culpa!

La digimon corrió durante un buen tiempo. Hasta que llego a una tienda. Entro en él y se acomodo al final, donde habían varias cajas que la tapaban. Medito en un plan de pelea. Por si ese Kai la encontraba, o algún Kopierer.

Empezó a hacer frio, y se aferro a su capa. Utilizo sus habilidades de fuego para crear una pequeña llama en las palmas de su mano. Con la cual se calentó. Estaba haciendo una tontería. Si no se equivocaba, aún le quedaban unos dos meses y medio de baja… ¿Podría aguantar tanto sola?

La digimon suspiro. Tal vez. Ese era el plan más torpe que había echo en su vida. Pero ella no quería que sus amigos del Xros Heart se vieran involucrados en peleas, por culpa suya. Sin querer, se quedo dormida.

Kokoromon despertó de golpe al sentir una voz familiar que decía _"Por aquí sentí su olor. Debe estar dentro de ese edificio"_ La digimon se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Ese era Gumdramon. Y sabia que el resto del xros heart estaría en la puerta del almacén. Miro para atrás para ver un agujero en la pared. Se metió por el, en el momento que se escuchaban pasos de gente entrando en el edificio. Kokoromon cruzo el otro lado de la pared y se encontró detrás del edificio. Se acomodo la capa y empezó a correr por las calles.

¡¿Se había quedado dormida?! Debía agradecer que fueron el xros heart quien le pisaba los talones y no ese Kai. Kokoromon empezó a correr por las calles entre edificios. Así no seria un blanco fácil. La digimon corrió por un buen tiempo. Hasta que se canso y se sentó al lado de unos botes de basura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huía de sus propios amigos, por qué ellos querían mantenerla a salvo? La digimon sonrió. Sabia que si dijera eso en voz alta. Cuernomon le diría _"¿Eso te extraña? Tonta. Tú eres así. Piensas en los demás, pero ni te interesa tú bienestar. Pero no está bien. Los amigos son para compartir los problemas. No intentes cargarlos tú sola. Torpe"_

Kokoromon se extraño en pensar en ese digimon. Discutía por tonterías con él. Pero ella sabia que ambos se querían mutuamente. La digimon recordó como su amigo la abrazo el día que fueron a comer bajo el puente. Kokoromon se abrazo y se sonrojo. A ella le gusto mucho eso. Había sentido el calor del cuerpo de Cuernomon. Su respiración. Escucho los latidos de su corazón...

_"¡HYYYAAAA! ¡No debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas!"_ se sonrojo por completo Kokoromon. Quien recordó que ese día. Ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Se agarro la cabeza toda avergonzada. Pero después empezó a meditar. ¿Por qué Cuernomon y ella se trataban de esa manera? Había momentos que ambos se comportaban tierno con el otro. A ella le gustaban esos momentos. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella...se había enamorado de Cuernomon?

_Eres... muy valiosa para nosotros... para mí..._

Kokoromon se quedo impresionada. Ella... se había enamorado.

La digimon se quedo pensando en eso. Y no se dio cuenta que de arriba dos tentáculos se le aproximaban lentamente. Rápidamente los tentáculos se le abalanzaron, tomándola por sorpresa y subiéndola rápidamente hasta el techo. Donde estaban Kai y Red Vagimon, quien era el que la atrapo. El digimon rojo la golpeo con el piso. A Kokoromon se le acorto la respiración por el golpe.

-Veo que te separaste a propósito de tus amigos-señalo Kai- Ahora ¿piensas entrar en mi xros loader?-sonrió el joven, levantando su xros loader café oscuro.

-No...-murmuro Kokoromon- Vine a pelear contra ustedes ¡Para que me dejen de molestar!- Kokoromon se encendió, y Red Vagimon se vio obligado a soltarla.

-Ya veo... Entonces es hora de probar nuestro nuevo juguete-sonrió Kai lanzándole algo a su compañero, quien asintió, lo tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y se preparo para pelear.

-_¡Blesse!_\- el ataque de Kokoromon obligo a Red Vagimon a saltar.

Desde arriba el digimon rojo empezó a golpearla con sus tentáculos. Kokoromon los empezó a esquivar. Pero uno de esos golpes le llego en el brazo izquierdo. Y la digimon sintió como si le pusieran algo. En ese instante Kokoromon sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, al igual que el fuego que la rodeaba. Los otros golpes le llegaron y la hicieron caer al piso boca abajo. Su contrincante cayo al lado de su compañero.

-¿Qué... me pasa...?-murmuro Kokoromon, sin entender porque no podía levantarse. Más bien. Su cuerpo temblaba por eso. La digimon sentía como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido.

-¿Te gusta...?-le pregunto Kai- ¿...El brazalete?-le señalo su brazo.

Kokoromon se fijo que en su brazo izquierdo tenia una especie de brazalete negro con franjas rojas. ¡Ahora lo entendía! Fue eso lo que la golpeo primero. Ese digimon le había puesto ese artefacto en ese momento.

-¿Qué...hace...?-pregunto la digimon.

-Anula tus datos de energía-le explico el joven- No puedes pelear, correr, pararte, huir-sonrió- Si entras a mi xros loader, te lo quitare-

-N-O-le respondió la digimon- Pero... ¿Donde conseguiste ese...este artefacto?-se sorprendió Kokoromon. Ese tipo de objetos era muy parecido a los que usa Jäger.

-No es de tú incumbencia-sonrió Kai- Pero como veo que te niegas a entrar a mi xros loader. Tendré que hacerte entrar por la fuerza. Red Vagimon-llamo el joven. Su compañero se preparo para atacar a la digimon- Veamos si puedes soportar hasta los 100 azotes. No te preocupes.- agrego, al ver como Kokoromon abría los ojos, asustada-… Llevare la cuenta-

Y Red Vagimon empezó a azotar a la digimon. Quien grito de dolor. Pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse... La digimon escuchaba como Kai contaba alegre los azotes que llevaba ¿Como podía gustarle ese tipo de cosas?

* * *

-Estoy seguro-murmuro Gumdramon- El olor de Kokoromon-sama esta por estos lados. Ella paso por aquí.

El xros heart estaba corriendo por las calles del digiquartz.

-La jefa tenía razón. Je. Se nota como ella conoce a Kokoromon mejo que nosotros-señalo Tagiru, algo deprimido.

-Encontraremos a Kokoromon-sama-aseguro Gumdramon.

-Esa tonta... Debimos ser más cuidadosos-murmuro furioso Shoutmon.

-Eso ya no importa ahora-le recordó Taiki- Debemos encontrarla antes que Kai, o algún Kopierer-

-Espero que este bien-murmuro Yuu.

-Estará bien-le aseguro Damemon.

* * *

-73...74...75...-contaba contento Kai. Mientras miraba como Kokoromon se retorcía de dolor en el piso, mientras recibía los azotes de Red Vagimon-...76...78...79...80... ¡Para!-

Red Vagimon se detuvo. Kokoromon lloraba en silencio. Su capa estaba rasgada e impregnada de la sangre de sus heridas en su espalda.

-He sido benevolente contigo. Cada veinte azotes te propongo lo mismo. Así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿Entraras, o no entraras a mi xros loader?-le pregunto serio Kai.

-No... entrare...-jadeo Kokoromon.

-Bien- Kai la miró molesto- Cuando recibas el azote numero 100 no podrás resistirte a que Red Vagimon te entre a mi xros loader. Así que perdiste-sentencio - ¡Continua!-

Su compañero asintió, y volvió a azotar a la pobre digimon. Quien gritaba de dolor por cada latigazo.

_"¡¿Como puedo ser tan idiota?! ¡Deje que me atrapara fácilmente!"_ se lamento Kokoromon.

-89...90...91...92...93..-94...95...-rio Kai- ¡Solo cinco más! ¡Demuéstrale lo que pasa cuando nos desafían, Red Vagimon!- su compañero asintió.

**96 **_"¡Samanta... Lo siento... Nunca pienso...!"_

**97 **_"¡Padre...Jack...Luke...Sky… Amigos...Perdónenme!"_

**98 **_"¡Tagiru...Gumdramon...Taiki...Yuu...Damemon...Yuno-chan!_

**99 ** _"¡SHOUTMON!"_

Red Vagimon tomo impulso para el azote numero 100. Bajo con fuerza su tentáculo, pero...

Kokoromon levanto su mano y detuvo el tentáculo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Como se ha movido?!-se sorprendió Kai.

La digimon se levanto rápidamente y se encendió. Su fuego se extendió desde el tentáculo de su enemigo que apretaba en su mano hasta él. Red Vagimon grito de dolor e intento hacer que la digimon lo soltara. Kokoromon de un movimiento de su brazo lanzo a volar a Red Vagimon, haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los edificios. La magnitud fue tan fuerte que el digimon atravesó el edificio y llego a parar a la otra calle. Provocando un desastre.

Kai miro asustado a la digimon que hacia unos segundos no podía ni mover un dedo. Kokoromon lo miro. El joven se asusto más al ver que los ojos de Kokoromon tenían un brillo rojo. No había muestra de dolor en ese rostro. Si no de ira. La digimon se agarro el brazo izquierdo. Y con su mano destrozo el brazalete. El fuego que rodeaba a Kokoromon se volvió más salvaje y grande. Kai retrocedió asustado. Pero estaba en el techo de ese edificio. Y Red Vagimon estaba fuera de combate, lejos de ese lugar. No iba a poder salir de ahí.

Kokoromon se abalanzo al joven, dio un salto y en el aire extendió su palma hacia el joven. Una ráfaga enorme de fuego se abalanzo a Kai. Quien no se podía mover del susto. En ese momento algo morado lo rodeo de la cintura y lo saco del techo. En el momento justo que el ataque de la digimon derrumbo el edificio.

Kai cayo a otro techo de otro edificio. Miro para arriba para ver al Xros Heart. Quien lo saco de ahí fue Gumdramon, quien sacaba su cola de la cintura del joven.

-Gra- ¡Gracias!-agradeció Kai- ¡Por poco y-!-pero no pudo decir más, porque Tagiru le dio un puñetazo que lo boto.

El joven de googles agarro a Kai de la camisa y lo levanto.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A KOKOROMON?!-le pregunto furioso Tagiru.

-Yo-yo solo-tartamudeo Kai- Ella no quería entrar al xros- xros loader- Así que yo- le pedí a Red Vagimon que le diera los- los 100 azotes…-

El xros heart vio horrorizado al joven. Quien trago saliva. Tagiru lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Kai suspiro aliviado. Pero Tagiru dio media vuelta y le dio tal puñetazo que lo dejo nockaut.

-Debemos... Salvar a Kokoromon-sentencio Tagiru.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces-murmuro Gumdramon.

-Miren ese poder-señalo Taiki, observando lo que quedo del edificio que estaba lejos de donde estaban ellos- Esa técnica que uso recién fue _Blesse_. Pero al 100%. Necesitaremos el poder de la evolución.

-Pero algún Kopierer puede estar cerca-señalo Yuu.

-Te equivocas si evolucionamos. Un Kopierer puede venir y quitarnos la evolución-dame-opino Damemon.

Taiki medito. El joven se fijo que Shoutmon sacaba su micrófono.

-Solo debemos detener a Kokoromon el tiempo suficiente hasta que el descontrol pase-recordó Shoutmon. Taiki asintió.

-Vamos-

* * *

Kokoromon estaba en la calle mirando el cielo rosado del digiquartz con sus ojos que brillaban en un color rojo. El fuego que la rodeaba era salvaje y peligroso. Ella solo pensaba en algo: Matar a quien viera.

-_¡Soul Crusher!-_el ataque le hubiera dado, pero el fuego que rodeaba a la digimon se acumulo en el lugar donde la bola se acercaba, y la absorbió.

Kokoromon miro. Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon miraban nerviosos a su amiga. De lejos, estaban Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu.

-No funciono-murmuro nervioso Shoutmon.

-Te equivocas si usas ataques con fuego-dame-señalo Damemon.

-Entonces solo debemos usar ataques corporales-sentencio Gumdramon.

-Gumdramon...chicos... Tengan cuidado-se preocupo Tagiru.

Los tres digimon se abalanzaron a Kokoromon.

-_¡Ram-Gum Break!-_

_-¡Rowdy Rocker!-_

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!_-

Parte del fuego que rodeaba a la digimon se desprendió de ella y formo tres serpientes, que se abalanzaron contra los tres digimon, deteniendo los ataques.

Cada serpiente mordió a su presa y la hizo chocar al piso atrapándolo.

-¡No me puedo liberar!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-¡Quema! ¡Quema!-se quejo Damemon.

-¡Ya sabemos!-le recordó Shoutmon.

-Logro dejar fuera de combate a Shoutmon y al resto-se sorprendió Taiki

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Detén esto! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Recuérdanos!-pidió Tagiru, corriendo hacia la digimon.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡No te acerques!-le grito Gumdramon. Pero ya era tarde.

Kokoromon desapareció de donde estaba y apareció frente al joven de googles. Le dio un golpe en el tórax. Tagiru cayo adolorido al piso.

-¡TAGIRU!-

-Ko... Kokoromon... Somos... tus amigos...-murmuro adolorido Tagiru.

La digimon levanto su mano hacia el joven. Pero su mano fue rodeada de algo morado que la alejo del joven y la hizo chocar contra una casa. Las tres serpientes que atrapaban a los digimon desaparecieron. Gumdramon se levanto sin soltar a la digimon.

Taiki y Yuu se acercaron a Tagiru.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Taiki.

-Kokoromon...tiene fuerza-sonrió nervioso Tagiru.

El pequeño digimon sintió un horrible dolor en su cola. Y lo que sucedió es que el fuego de Kokoromon se expandía hasta él desde su cola. Hasta envolverlo en llamas. El dragon morado grito de dolor.

-¡GUMDRAMON!-

El pequeño soltó a su amiga. Y al hacerlo el fuego que lo quemaba desapareció. El pequeño cayo boca arriba al piso. Su cuerpo quemado desprendía humo. El digimon gimió de dolor.

-¡Gumdramon!-Shoutmon se agacho e inspecciono el estado de su aprendiz.

-Rey... ¿Ta... Tagiru está...bien?-le pregunto el pequeño.

-No hables. Ya has hecho suficiente-le señalo el dragón rojo.

-¡Shoutmon, si nos quedamos nos equivocamos! ¡Kokoromon es demasiado para nosotros-dame! ¡Gumdramon debe curarse-dame!-le señalo Damemon.

-Si...-el dragón rojo se levanto y apretó su micrófono- Damemon lleva a Gumdramon y al resto a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargare de Kokoromon-

El xros heart lo miro totalmente sorprendido.

-De...que...hablas... ¡No podrás tú solo!-le señalo Tagiru.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Piensa en lo que dices!-le pidió Taiki.

-¡Kokoromon en este estado es demasiado inestable! ¡Puede matarte!-le advirtió Yuu.

-¡No me sobreestimen!-rugió Shoutmon. Sus amigos callaron-¡Lárguense!-

El dragón se abalanzo a Kokoromon, quien salía de la casa. La digimon creo una espada de fuego y con ella se defendió del micrófono de Shoutmon. Ambos digimon empezaron a chocar sus armas.

-Shoutmon…-murmuro preocupado Taiki.

-¿Que hacemos?-le pregunto Yuu.

-Nos alejaremos un poco. Pero no nos iremos- sentencio Taiki. Colocando el brazo de Tagiru detrás de su cuello y ayudándolo a pararse. El joven de googles hizo entrar a su compañero a su xros loader. Los cuatro se alejaron un poco.

-_Rey...-_murmuro Gumdramon, mirando al digimon que tanto admiraba desde el xros loader_-...No...muera..._

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_-Shoutmon logro golpear a Kokoromon en el tórax. Pero la digimon no mostro signo de dolor.

El dragón tomo distancia. Y ambos digimon volvieron a chocar armas. El fuego que rodeaba a Kokoromon quemaba a Shoutmon, pero no le importo. No era momento para preocuparse de tonterías como esa.

Shoutmon alzo su mano y le agarro un brazo a Kokoromon. Dio media vuelta, apoyo el cuerpo de la digimon en su hombro, y la lanzo a unos metros.

Kokoromon se levanto y cambio su espada de fuego por un látigo. Ataco a Shoutmon con el. El dragón tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos de los latigazos. Los cuales le dejaban quemaduras en sus brazos.

-Esta atacando a distancia... Y Shoutmon no tiene ataques a larga distancia que no sean de fuego-murmuro preocupado Taiki. Mirando como su compañero se protegía de los latigazos.

-El va a poder... Lo sé...-sentencio Tagiru, quien estaba agachado y se sobaba el tórax.

En eso, el látigo de fuego envolvió el brazo izquierdo del dragón rojo, y lo empezó a jalar hacia la digimon. Pero Shoutmon puso resistencia. El fuego del látigo empezó a expandirse hacia el dragón, quien empezó a quemarse al ser envuelto en llamas.

-¡Es lo mismo que hizo con Gumdramon!-se dio cuenta Tagiru.

-¡Lo tiene atrapado! ¡No lo soltará!-se asusto Yuu.

Taiki apretó sus puños preocupado.

Shoutmon levanto su brazo que tenía su micrófono. Y tomando impulso, arrojo el micrófono hacia Kokoromon, golpeándola en la cabeza. La digimon retrocedió un poco por el impacto. El látigo de fuego se desenvolvió del brazo de Shoutmon. El dragón se abalanzo a la digimon.

-¡Tonta! ¡Despierta de una vez!-rugió harto Shoutmon, golpeando a Kokoromon con su puño y lanzándola algunos metros- ¡Te golpeare las veces que sea necesario! ¡Hasta... Hasta que...! ¡VUELVAS A SER LA DIGIMON QUE AMO! ¡RAYOS!-rugió furioso Shoutmon. Cerrando los ojos.

El xros heart miro totalmente sorprendido al dragón rojo, quien temblaba enojado.

-Sho... Shoutmon...-murmuro sorprendido Taiki.

-Es por eso que quiso que Damemon no lo ayudara... Él quiere salvar a Kokoromon solo...-se dio cuenta Tagiru.

Kokoromon levanto su mano hacia Shoutmon. Quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Una ráfaga enorme de fuego se abalanzo al dragón rojo. El dragón tomo su micrófono y golpeo la ráfaga. Shoutmon logro parar el ataque. Pero la ráfaga de fuego lo estaba empujando para atrás. Del medio del fuego apareció Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a Shoutmon. La digimon clavo su mano en el pecho de Shoutmon. La ráfaga de fuego desapareció y se pudo ver claramente la escena.

El xros heart se quedo petrificado.

-¡SHOUTMON!-se asusto Taiki.

El dragón rojo soltó su micrófono de la impresión. Kokoromon saco su mano del pecho del digimon. El dragón rojo se agacho y se coloco su mano en la herida.

-Ko...Kokoromon...-murmuro Shoutmon-...Eres una tonta... ¡Realmente crees que algo así puede conmigo!- el dragón se levanto y agarro a Kokoromon del brazo-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- y la lanzo a unos metros.

Shoutmon se coloco encima de Kokoromon. La agarro de la capa y puso su micrófono en el mentón de ella.

-No me obligues a hacerte más daño, Kokoromon-le advirtió Shoutmon.

Pero la digimon lo miro sin expresión. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo. Que empezaba a desaparecer. Kokoromon cerro los ojos molesta y se agarro la cabeza. El fuego que la rodeaba desapareció. Abrió sus ojos cansados, los cuales volvieron a ser color rojo oscuro. Kokoromon miro extrañada a Shoutmon.

-Vol...volviste...-sonrió Shoutmon, suspirando alegre.

Kokoromon se puso roja.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo encima mío?!-le pregunto enojada. Shoutmon la miro en blanco. Y después se dio cuenta...

-¡Ay, no!-Shoutmon se levanto de un salto, rojo- ¡Lo hice para poder contenerte!-

-¡Serás un...!-Kokoromon intento levantarse, pero el peso de las heridas por culpa de Red Vagimon la hicieron caer de rodillas y abrazarse asustada- Me duele...-

-Oye...- Shoutmon se acerco a ella-... ¿Qué te...?-pero el dragón se dio cuenta. Vio la espalda de Kokoromon, la cual no había podido ver cuando ella se encendió-¡¿Y ESTAS HERIDAS?!- le pregunto furioso.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Kokoromon!-el xros heart se acerco aliviado a los dos digimon. Pero ellos se dieron cuenta, al igual que Shoutmon, de las heridas de la digimon naranja. Quien empezaba a jadear del cansancio y cayo al piso- ¡Kokoromon!-

La Jefa miraba la escena desde muy lejos. Detrás de ella estaba Slayerdramon. Ambos encima de uno de los techos de los edificios de la calle.

-_Sus acciones incorrectas casi le cuestan la vida al Rey, y a ella, de nuevo_-sentencio la Jefa.

-Kokoromon… Esperaba que lo sucedido hace unas semanas, cuando le diste de baja, le hiciera entender el peso de sus decisiones… Pero parece que aún no lo aprende –suspiro decepcionado Slayerdramon.

_-Si..._-apoyo la Jefa.

-Jefa. Si Kokoromon hubiera seguido en su descontrol ¿Hubieras actuado?-le pregunto Slayerdramon. Al ver que la joven tenia su mano en su pistola.

-_Si... Pero parece que el Rey nos gano a ambos_-sentencio la Jefa, sacando su mano de la pistola, y dando media vuelta. Slayerdramon saco su mano de su espada y siguió a su compañera.

* * *

Kokoromon despertó en la habitación de Taiki. Donde el xros heart y Yuno la miraban preocupados. La digimon se sentó con cuidado. Se fijo que sus heridas estaban curadas.

-Chicos...-murmuro Kokoromon. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar. Yuno se le había abalanzado y abrazado.

-Que alegría... Ya estás bien... No las vi porque estabas en el artefacto de Taiki... Pero por lo que me dijeron... Tus heridas eran graves... ¡Me alegra que ya estés bien!-la mujer miro a la digimon con lagrimas en su rostro- ¡Por favor! ¡No vuelvas a escapar! ¡Aquí estás a salvo! ¡No es necesario que intentes huir para protegernos! ¡No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor!-le pidió.

Kokoromon la miro conmovida y sus ojos rojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Cerro los ojos, intentando contener el miedo que se apodero de ella por lo sucedido antes, pero…

-¡Lo siento!-rompió a llorar la digimon. Y ambas se abrazaron entre sollozos. El xros heart se miro contento. Kokoromon había regresado.

Al rato. Ambas dejaron de sollozar.

La digimon se seco las lagrimas. Y miro a sus amigos, avergonzada.

-Perdónenme... Por mi culpa... Creo que pasaron un mal rato...- empezó a disculparse, pero esta vez fue Gumdramon quien se abalanzo a ella.

-¡No se preocupe, Kokoromon-sama!- le aseguro el digimon, abrazado a una sorprendida Kokoromon, quien le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lo siento...-se disculpo Kokoromon-... Te preocupe...-

-¡Le dije que no importa, porque no importa! ¡Todo es culpa por ese tipo!-le señalo Gumdramon.

Shoutmon se cruzo de brazos y bufo algo celoso. Taiki lo miro sonriendo.

Kokoromon lo miro.

-...Cuernomon... ¿Cómo está tu herida?...-pregunto la digimon.

-Ja. Deja de ser tan melodramática -pidió Shoutmon, golpeándose el pecho- Esa herida no era nada que el xros loader no pudiera curar-

-¿Te hirió Red Vagimon?-pregunto la digimon.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No recuerdas nada?-se sorprendió Yuu.

-Bueno...-medito la digimon, acariciando la cabeza de Gumdramon-... Solo recuerdo que Red Vagimon me iba... a... a dar el latigazo 100... Y después todo se volvió negro... Cuando recobre el conocimiento, Cuernomon estaba frente de mí, herido... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo la digimon, mientras unas lagrimas cursaban su rostro.

-Ya no llores-dame-la consoló Damemon, acercándosele y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Todo ya pasó-

-Tiene razón-sonrió Tagiru- Sonríe-le pidió.

Kokoromon se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió agradecida.

* * *

Kai acababa de guardar a Red Vagimon en su xros loader. Se sobo la mejilla golpeada por Tagiru.

-Ese idiota. Ya verán. Cazare a esa digimon-murmuro Kai.

-Yo que tú no lo vuelvo a intentar-escucho. El joven se dio vuelta y vio al Relojero.

-¿Tú? ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¿Acaso estas enojado porque este rompiendo las reglas de la cacería?-le pregunto molesto Kai.

-En parte si. Pero, te lo advierto. Si quieres seguir conservando tú xros loader. No vuelvas a intentar cazar, o a lastimar a Kokoromon- amenazo el anciano. Kai sintió miedo por la mirada que noto debajo de los lentes rojos del hombre- Avísale a tus amigos cazadores. Cualquiera que intente cazar o dañar a Kokoromon, tendrá que despedirse de su xros loader- y sin decir más, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Kai, temblando de pies a cabeza, agarro con fuerza su xros loader café oscuro.


	11. Un Descanso El Campamento del Xros Heart

_Un Descanso. _

_El Campamento del Xros Heart._

Yuno conducía su furgón blanco por la carretera del bosque. Sentado a su lado estaba su hijo. Detrás de ellos estaban sentados Tagiru, Damemon y Yuu. Y detrás de ellos iban Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Kokoromon. En ese puesto ocurría la pequeña discusión.

-¡Eres un tonto de primera categoría!-sentencio Kokoromon.

-¡¿Y por qué te enojas tanto?!-le pregunto molesto Shoutmon- ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Tú no me creíste que te iba a despertar con una canción de rock! ¡Culpa tuya no haberme creído!-

-¡Pero me levantaste como a las cinco de la mañana!-le recordó enojada Kokoromon.

-¡Me olvide que no se puede interrumpir tu sueño de belleza!-se burlo Shoutmon.

-¡¿De- De belleza?!-se escandalizo Kokoromon- ¡Yo ni siquiera sueño para eso! ¡Infórmate primero antes de hacer una broma! _¡Idiotamon!-_

-_¡¿Idiotamon?! _¡¿Ese es mi nuevo apodo?! ¡¿Por qué no te decides de una vez?!- se enojo Shoutmon.

-¡Me decidiré cuando te comportes como un caballero!-sentencio Kokoromon.

-¡Y yo me comportare como un caballero cuando tú te comportes como una dama!-le aseguro el dragón rojo. Ambos empezaron a chocar cabeza.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-le pregunto Kokoromon.

-¡Lo que escuchaste, tonta!-le respondió Shoutmon... Y siguieron discutiendo.

El pobre de Gumdramon estaba en medio de los dos dragones. El pequeño se tapaba los oídos. ¡Los había escuchado discutir desde que se subieron al furgón!

Tagiru, Damemon y Yuu también se tapaban los oídos. Estaban hartos de la discusión del par de peleadores. Pero si se involucraban. Iban a empeorar las cosas. Porque Shoutmon culparía a Kokoromon. Ella a él. Y seguirían discutiendo, y peor.

Taiki los miraba con una gota en la cabeza. En eso el auto hizo un viraje brusco. Como Shoutmon y Kokoromon no se habían puesto el cinturón, por la discusión. Ambos se fueron hacia la ventanilla izquierda, la cual estaba cerrada. Kokoromon cayo encima de Shoutmon.

-Kudou-san. Eso fue peligroso-señalo Yuu, asustado.

-Lo siento- la mujer los miro con una sonrisa que les dio miedo a los pasajeros- Pero es que con tanto ruido uno no se puede concentrar- explico la mujer. Su aura asesina ya había invadido toda la furgoneta- Así que debo pedirles que guarden silencio y se pongan su cinturón-pidió con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon tragaron saliva. Se acomodaron, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, y se pusieron a mirar por las ventanillas de donde estaban. Gumdramon suspiro aliviado.

-Hay que ver...-murmuro Gumdramon.

-Bueno... Ahora hay paz y tranquilidad...-murmuro aliviado Tagiru, mirando por la ventana.

-Si... Se puede apreciar el paisaje-apoyo Yuu, mirando por su ventana.

-Si...-agrego Damemon, en medio de los dos jóvenes.

Taiki rio nervioso con una gota en la cabeza. Shoutmon y Kokoromon se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

-Ya quiero que lleguemos-señalo entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Pero ¿A donde vamos?-pregunto curiosa Kokoromon.

-Ah... Cierto... Estabas tan ocupada discutiendo con Shoutmon que no nos escuchaste-se dio cuenta Yuu- Kudou-san nos invito a un campamento el fin de semana-

-Así se relajan de todo lo que ha pasado con eso de los _Coporer_-explico la mujer.

-Mamá. Son _Kopierer_-corrigió Taiki. Su madre sonrió. El joven miro a sus amigos- Además así puedes descansar, Kokoromon.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-se sorprendió la digimon.

-Claro, tonta. Con el asunto de ese idiota de Kai y tú Descontrol mereces un descanso-murmuro Shoutmon, mirando la ventana.

-Eh...-comprendió Kokoromon, quien se cruzo de brazos-... Pero aún no puedo recordar que me sucedió durante el descontrol-

-Bueno, Kokoromon-sama, lo que pasa es que...-empezó a decir maliciosamente Gumdramon. Pero Shoutmon, comprendiendo lo que iba a decir el pequeño. Lo agarro y le tapo la boca. El pequeño intento liberarse moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo, pero le era imposible. Kokoromon los miro extrañada.

_-Oye, Gumdramon ¿Que intentas hacer?-_le susurro Shoutmon.

_-¿Que sucede, Rey? ¿Hay algo que le avergüence?-_se extraño supuestamente el pequeño.

-_¡Tú sabes a que me refiero! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Kokoromon sobre...!_-

-_¿Su declaración de amor?_-le pregunto maliciosamente Gumdramon.

El Rey se quedo en blanco.

-_¡Serás un malcriado!_-Shoutmon empezó a estrangular de manera cómica al pequeño. Kokoromon no entendía de que hablaban entre susurros.

-¿Cómo es el campamento?-pregunto la digimon.

-Tiene una cabaña con un lago al frente-explico Yuno- Esta en medio del bosque. Así que no habrá problema que saquen a todos sus amigos. Traje suficiente comida para todos sus compañeros-

-Pero... Taiki-san es el único que tiene un chip espacio-temporal-murmuro Tagiru, dolido por esa injusticia. El joven de googles miro a Kokoromon- ¿No tienes uno de esos chip en tu cinturón?-la digimon sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Que mal...-

-Es mejor así, Tagiru. Si Betsumon saliera del xros loader causaría un gran problema-opino Gumdramon.

-¿Betsumon?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-_Aniki~ No diga cosas como esas de mí~. Además frente de una señorita tan linda como Kokoromon-san~_-pidió la voz de Betsumon desde el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-¡¿Linda... Señorita?!-se enojo Shoutmon, todo rojo-Betsumon serás un...-

-¡Ah! ¿El que hablo es Betsumon?-pregunto Kokoromon, interrumpiendo a Shoutmon, quien la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si...-Tagiru saco su xros loader rojo oscuro, lo movió y apareció una esfera verde. Dentro estaba Betsumon-... Él es Betsumon. El compañero de mi compañero-sonrió Tagiru.

-¿El compañero de tú compañero?-repitió sin entender Kokoromon, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Haciéndola ver muy tierna.

-Es mi compañero-explico Gumdramon- Pero es un pillo. Siempre se mete en problemas-

-Como si tú no-murmuro Shoutmon, mirando para la ventana.

-¡¿Que cosa, Rey?!-se enojo Gumdramon, echando humo de la cabeza.

-_Vaya~ Siempre la he visto desde el xros loader. Pero desde aquí se ve más hermosa, Kokoromon-san~. Déjeme presentarme. Soy Betsumon_-se presento el felino.

-Y yo Kokoromon-sonrió la digimon. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa. Betsumon se sonrojo por completo.

-_¡Que envidia~! Aniki puede estar con usted todo el tiempo~. Y ver su hermosa sonrisa~_-alago Betsumon a la digimon, quien sonrió agradecida-_¡Ah~! ¡Realmente hermosa~! ¡Ningún disfraz podría igualar tanta belleza~!_-

Shoutmon estaba tan celoso que llegaba a echar humo de la cabeza.

-Como que ya se conocieron bastante...-empezó a decir el dragón rojo, pero...

-¡Ah! Haces disfraces. Genial-se sorprendió Kokoromon- Debes de ser muy hábil-

_-Ah~ Me está dando vergüenza ajena. Que un simple amante de los disfraces sea halagado por una digimon tan bella como usted, Kokoromon-san~_-se sonrojo por completo Betsumon.

-Que patero-murmuro Gumdramon- No sabes cuando dejar de dar halagos, Betsumon-

-_Aniki~ yo solo digo la verdad~_-sentencio el felino-_Mentiría si dijera que Kokoromon-san no es una digimon de gran belleza~_-

-Te equivocas si mientes-apoyo Damemon.

-_Si, si_-afirmo Betsumon.

-¡Damemon, cállate!-rugió Shoutmon, sobresaltando al digimon blanco.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-se molesto Kokoromon-Damemon solo dijo lo que pensaba-

-Oh, claro. ¡Se me olvidaba que te encanta que te digan mentiras como que eres bonita y esas cosas!-se enojo el dragón rojo. Kokoromon lo miro molesta.

-Yo no me considero bonita-le informo la digimon. Shoutmon y el resto la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿No... te consideras... bonita?-murmuro Shoutmon.

-¿Por qué, Kokoromon-sama?-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-Eres muy linda-menciono Damemon.

-¡Simplemente no me considero bonita!-se enojo Kokoromon, sobresaltando a sus amigos- Soy una digimon que siempre anda con accesorios que a primera vista me hacen parecer un niño-sentencio Kokoromon- No soy femenina-

-Ah... bueno...-murmuro Shoutmon, nervioso y algo sonrojado-...Eso no es...- empezó a decir.

-_Kokoromon-san, no piense en ese tipo de cosas. Usted es muy hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sé lo que intento hacer para proteger a Aniki y a sus amigos de ese cazador. No cualquiera haría eso por sus amigos. Eso fue muy bello de su parte_-halago Betsumon. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Crees que soy linda... por dentro y por fuera?-se sorprendió la digimon.

-_Si~ Cualquiera se daría cuenta de su gran belleza~ Kokoromon-san~_-sentencio Betsumon. Kokoromon se sonrojo.

-¡Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso! Gracias Betsumon. Eres todo un caballero-Kokoromon mostro una de sus hermosas sonrisas. El felino se puso todo rojo y se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

Shoutmon los quedo mirando en blanco ¡El iba a decirle algo parecido a Kokoromon! Furioso y celoso, se quedo mirando la ventana echando humo por la cabeza. Gumdramon se fijo en ese detalle y sintió un poco de pena por el Rey.

_-Bueno. Yo me regreso al xros loader_-informo Betsumon.

-¡¿Eh?!-se decepciono Kokoromon-¿Por qué?-

_-Deje varios trajes sin hacer. Debo terminarlos. Al fin y al cabo soy un gran admirador de trajes. Tal vez haga uno para usted_-señalo el felino.

-¿En serio? ¡Que amable eres, Betsumon!-sonrió Kokoromon. El felino hizo una especie de reverencia y entro al xros loader rojo- Gumdramon. Tienes a un compañero muy bueno-

-No... El solo halaga...-se puso un poco nervioso Gumdramon. Quien noto la mirada molesta del Rey.

-Pero te llama _Aniki_. Te tiene mucho respeto-sonrió Kokoromon. El pequeño se sonrojo.

Shoutmon se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando la ventana, sumamente celoso y furioso. Yuu y Damemon se miraron y suspiraron.

El resto del trayecto Tagiru y sus amigos hablaron de lo que podrían hacer en el campamento. Taiki y Yuno se fijaron que Shoutmon no participaba de la conversación. Y que miraba a veces un poco dolido a la digimon que amaba.

* * *

-¡¿Campamento?!- resonó la voz de Jack en el mercado.

Muchas personas, que estaban viendo el precio de los productos, miraron extrañados a aquel joven de pelo blanco, ojos celestes, polera negra sin mangas, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, al igual que sus muñequeras, y una extraña pulsera amarilla, quien hablaba con Samanta. La joven miraba los precios de las carnes, con un canasto verde al brazo.

-Sí, el idiota de Yuu quiso invitarme, pero me negué- le dijo como si nada la joven de lentes-… Están subiendo de precio- murmuro.

-¡Eso no va al caso!- le dijo Jack.

-¿Estás celoso?- la joven levanto una carne- Parece en buen estado…-

-¡Me preocupo!- le dijo Jack. Ella lo miró de reojo- Si algún Kopierer se les acerca… ¡Kokoromon aún tiene su pulsera!- le señalo la suya- ¿Y si atrae a alguno?-

-Luke está vigilando el campamento- le respondió Samanta, sorprendiendo a Jack- Parece que no sabes, así que te digo que la razón por la cual, durante el mes que lleva Kokoromon de baja, no le ha atacado ningún Kopierer, es porque Luke la vigila las 24 horas del día, y, por lo que leí en su informe, lleva 14 Kopierer destruidos.

-AH…- se quedo en blanco Jack- ¿Él solo?- ella asintió.

-Bien. Me lo llevaré- sentencio la joven, guardando la carne-… Veamos, creo que nos faltan servilletas…-

-Sam- Jack la miro preocupado- ¿Por qué dejas a Luke haciendo todo ese trabajo?-

-Iban a hacerlo tres miembros por día- le dijo la joven, mirándolo de reojo- Pero Luke se ofreció voluntario. A él le preocupa bastante Kokoromon, porque, como sabes muy bien, ella está en la misma situación que Sky-

El joven miró el piso, algo deprimido.

Samanta lo miró de reojo. Suspiro resignada y coloco su mano en el hombro de Jack, sorprendiéndolo.

-Encontraremos una cura- le aseguro- Salvaremos a Sky y a Kokoromon. No es el destino de ninguna sufrir por la estupidez humana-

-… No me gusta que hables de la raza humana de esa manera- admitió, haciendo que ella alzara las cejas- Eres humana-

-Lamentablemente, nací como una- suspiro ella, empezando a caminar por los pasillos de comida. Él la siguió.

-Solo digo… Escucha, Sam. Luke te metió la otra vez en esa obra porque quería que socializaras más con humanos. Socializas demasiado con los digimon. Puede causarte daño eso- le explico, preocupado.

-Los digimon nacieron del avance tecnológico humano- le recordó la joven, deteniéndose a ver unas aceitunas en conserva- Su forma de pensar, expresarse y sentir se basa en los datos que se recopilaron de las actitudes humanas. Interactuar con Delta A y los demás sería lo mismo que interactuar con los humanos- miró un envase de aceituna, sin decidirse-… A Wizardmon le gustan estas cosas… Debería… Sí, ¿por qué no?- tomo uno y lo coloco en el canasto.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- le dijo Jack, cuando comenzaron a caminar y cruzar una esquina de estantes de cajitas de té-… No interactúas porque odias a los humanos por lo de la señorita Hinata y el señor Félix-

-Jack- la joven se detuvo y lo miró. Él hizo lo mismo- Ahora mismo están ocurriendo guerras humanas en países bajos. Masacres, secuestros, terrorismo…- contó con los dedos- Los humanos nos matamos entre sí por simples diferencias, para sobrepasar a otros, para sentirse superiores, o por simples instintos bajos... Es un ciclo natural en el que todo se repite, siendo los inocentes los que sufren las consecuencias …

-Pero…-

-Los humanos somos codiciosos, Jack. Nos creemos superiores porque nacimos con una capacidad inventiva mayor a cualquier animal hasta ahora conocido en la Tierra. Eso es lo que somos, y eso es lo que detesto. No tiene nada que ver mis padres en eso. No confundas peras con manzanas.

-Pero…-

-Si sigues así, te voy a dar unas rondas con Mercurymon y los Piximon y los DemiDevimon por tres días-

Ante eso, Jack abrió la boca horrorizado.

-¡No seas tan mala!- suplico.

-Entonces sostén esto- le entrego el canasto de comida- Y veamos si están los dulces que le gustan a Bearmon, y, de paso, un curry para Frigimon- y se fue.

Jack la miro resignado. Suspiro, pero sonrió y la siguió, pensando que el peso de esa canasta incrementaría porque a _doña Jefa_ le gustaba comprarle cosas a los miembros de _Jäger_, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría.

Llegaron como al medio día al campamento. Que contaba con una gran choza de dos pisos en medio de un claro frente a un lago y detrás de ella el bosque. En el interior contaba con un salón-comedor. Dos baños en el primer piso. En el segundo estaban las habitaciones. Que eran seis.

* * *

Taiki recargo a todos los miembros del xros heart, quienes ayudaron a sacar las cosas.

Después de una hora de llegada. Todo ya estaba listo. Tagiru, Yuu y Taiki habían ido a ponerse los trajes de baño. Mientras Yuno y los digimon estaban haciendo el asado fuera de la cabaña. ChibiKamemon, Gumdramon, Starmon y los Pickmons jugaban en el agua. Kokoromon los miraba divertida desde la orilla. Shoutmon, Damemon, Lilimon y Jijimon tomaban el sol sentados en el piso de madera de la cabaña. El dragón rojo miraba de vez en cuando a Kokoromon.

-Gracias, Knigthmon-kun-agradeció Yuno al digimon guerrero. Quien había sacado todas las cajas del auto- Eres muy amable.

-No se preocupe, Yuno-dono. Si usted necesita algo, solo dígamelo-sentencio el digimon- Por cierto ¿Donde está la princesa?-

-Bastemon-chan fue a dormir al sillón-respondió Yuno. El guerrero asintió, y junto a sus subordinados fue a cuidar a su princesa.

-Pinocchimon y yo iremos a investigar el bosque-informo Revolmon.

-¡Yo voy-kame!-se apunto ChibiKamemon. Saliendo del agua y acompañando a sus dos amigos.

-¡Yo también!-aviso Dondokomon, acompañando a sus tres a amigos.

-Wisemon-kun ¿No los vas a acompañar?-se sorprendió Yuno. El digimon místico estaba leyendo uno de sus libros sentado en una silla de playa.

-No... Aquí podre relajarme para continuar mis investigaciones-explico Wisemon, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

En eso. Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu salieron de la cabaña. Tagiru llevaba un short celeste con una estrella amarrilla en el borde, un flotador azul y sus googles puestos. Taiki llevaba un short rojo con negro, una polera sin mangas color blanca, y unas sandalias verdes. Yuu un short verde con franjas amarrillas, una polera amarrilla y sandalias blancas.

-¡Bien! ¡A nadar!-grito entusiasmado y feliz Tagiru, corriendo hacia el lago y metiéndose en él.

-Hay que ver...-murmuro molesto Yuu-... No sabe controlarse-

-Esta bien. Este viaje es un descanso, después de todo-le señalo Taiki. Yuu miro para otro lado molesto.

-Taiki, Yuu-kun. Aún falta para la carne. Así que si quieren métanse al agua-aviso Yuno.

-Si-sonrieron los dos chicos. Yuu se adelanto, pero Taiki se quedo mirando a sus amigos que tomaban el sol.

-¿No irán a nadar?-se extraño Taiki.

-Yo estoy bien tomando sol-sonrió Lilimon.

-Yo igual-aviso Jijimon, alisándose la barba.

-Me meteré dentro de un rato-aviso Damemon.

Pero Shoutmon no contesto. Estaba observando a Kokoromon, quien hablaba con Tagiru.

-Oye... ¡Shoutmon!-llamo Taiki a su compañero, quien dio un salto del susto.

-Taiki, no me asustes así-pidió el dragón rojo.

-Si quieres hablar con Kokoromon, puedes ir sin problemas-le informo Taiki. Su compañero se puso rojo como tomate.

-¡¿Quien dice que quiero hablar con esa tonta de Kokoromon?!-rugió Shoutmon. Pero no midió su timbre de voz y todos escucharon lo que dijo y voltearon a verlo. Kokoromon miro molesta al dragón rojo.

-¿Y quien quisiera hablar contigo? Tonto-le pregunto molesta la digimon. Y sin esperar respuesta miro para otro lado.

Shoutmon se quedo en blanco. Se tapo la cara con la mano por la vergüenza. El resto empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Shoutmon, deberías controlarte un poco. No debería darte vergüenza lo que sientes-opino Jijimon.

-¿A-? ¡A mi no me avergüenza!-le aseguro Shoutmon- Es solo que...-

-No tienes el valor para hablarle sin tener que discutir-opino Lilimon.

-Y estás celoso de que Kokoromon se haya llevado tan bien con Betsumon-agrego Damemon.

-¿Ce-? ¡¿Quien esta celoso?!-se molesto Shoutmon- ¡Me da lo mismo con quien se junte esa tonta!-sentencio Shoutmon. Pero el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataba.

En eso el dragón sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y empezaba a jalarlo. Miro y era Taiki quien lo estaba arrastrando.

-¿Ta-? ¡¿Taiki?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-se sorprendió Shoutmon. Su amigo le sonrió.

-Un poco de diversión te hará bien-le aseguro.

Y sin más, Taiki lanzo a un sorprendido Shoutmon al agua. El dragón cayo cerca de donde estaban Tagiru y Gumdramon. El dragón emergió del agua.

-¡Taiki, eso fue peligroso!-se molesto Shoutmon.

-¡Está bien!-sonrió su compañero, desde la orilla, al lado de Kokoromon.

-Oiga, Rey ¡Hagamos una competencia de nado!-sugirió entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-_Tsch_, yo ni pedí estar en el agua. Me voy-sentencio el dragón, empezando a nadar hacia la orilla.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene miedo de perder?- le pregunto Gumdramon, pero recibió solo un puñado de agua en la cara.

-Taiki-llamo Kokoromon, su amigo lo miro- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el joven sonrió.

-Es solo que... No puedo darle la espalda-respondió Taiki. Kokoromon lo miro sin entender.

En eso Shoutmon llego a la orilla y empezó a salir del agua... pero no salía, medio de su cuerpo estaba bajo el agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Calentamiento?-le pregunto inocentemente la digimon.

-¡Claro que no! Es... que no puedo mover mis piernas y siento que algo me las tira para abajo-murmuro molesto Shoutmon.

-¿Calambre?-sugirió Kokoromon.

-No lo creo-Shoutmon intento salir del agua, pero lo mismo.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tendré que ayudarte- Kokoromon se levanto, tomo las manos de Shoutmon (el dragón se sonrojo) y empezó a tirarlo afuera del agua- ¡Pesas!-

-¡Kokoromon, no puedo salir!-le informo Shoutmon.

En eso, Kokoromon sintió que le dieron un leve empujón, y cayó al agua junto a Shoutmon. El dragón rojo emergió junto a Kokoromon

-¡Eso fue feo de tu parte!-le dijo molesta Kokoromon, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Oigan!- Tagiru se les acerco- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les paso?-

-¡No sé!- admitió confundida Kokoromon- ¡¿Por qué me tiraste?! ¡Intentaba ayudarte!-miró al dragón rojo.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Shoutmon la miró sorprendido- ¡Yo no…! ¡Algo abajo me…!- se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué?- la digimon la miró curioso.

El dragón se sumergió, y Tagiru, curioso, lo imito.

Cuando vio lo que había debajo, se tapo la boca porque la abrió de la sorpresa.

Los Pickmons estaban amontonados en el agua, perseguidos por un molesto Shoutmon. El joven entendió. Aquellos digimon habían agarrado al dragón rojo por las piernas, impidiéndole salir del agua, y, al hacer eso cuando Kokoromon intento sacarlo, lo tiraron, tirándola…

¿Eh…? ¿Eso paso?

El chico emergió en el momento en que los Pickmons salían del agua, asustados.

-¡Esperen!- Shoutmon los siguió, y se quedo sorprendido al ver como se escondían detrás de Taiki, quien sonreía nervioso-… ¿Eh?-

-Tagiru, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida Kokoromon, pero el joven se reía divertido.

Todo era plan de Taiki para que Shoutmon pudiera estar con Kokoromon, pero falló.

-Ta-¡Taiki…!- murmuro Shoutmon, enojado. El joven sonrió, en son de disculpa-¡AH! ¡Rayos!- se restregó la cabeza, enfurecido. No se atrevía a gritarle a Taiki o algo por el estilo- ¡Ustedes no se escapan!- aseguro a los Pickmons, quienes se sobresaltaron.

-¿Te hicieron una broma?- pregunto Kokoromon, inocentemente.

-¡Algo así, algo así!- dijeron asustados los digimon grises.

-¡Ustedes…!- se enojo Shoutmon.

-Bueno, Shoutmon-kun, ¿por qué no juegas con Kokoromon-chan y los demás?- pregunto Yuno, sonriendo.

El dragón rojo se puso más rojo.

-¡A mí me parece bien!- dijo Kokoromon, sobresaltando al dragón. La digimon se acerco a la orilla y dejo su capa ahí- ¡Vamos, al fin y al cabo estamos mojados!- sonrió.

El dragón se rascó la mejilla, y suspiro derrotado.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Tagiru, empezando a nadar.

-¡Cuernomon!- lo llamo Kokoromon.

-Voy…- suspiro, desatándose la bufanda y dejándola junto a la capa de Kokoromon- ¡Pero no me olvidaré de ustedes! ¡Y te incluyo, Taiki!- les dijo a los Pickmons y al joven, que se sobresaltaron un poco.

El dragón se metió al agua y nado hacia Tagiru y los demás al lado de una divertida Kokoromon.

Taiki y los Pickmons suspiraron aliviados.

Yuno se acerco a su hijo.

-No estuvo mal tu estrategia, hijo. Pero, cuando son estrategias relacionados con el amor. Aún no le puedes ganar a tú madre-sonrió la mujer. Taiki sonrió.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Gumdramon lanzó la pelota de playa hacia Tagiru, quien la golpeo contento.

-¡Va, Kokoromon!- aviso.

-¡Sí!- ella la recibió- ¡Yuu!-

Shoutmon la quedo mirando. Ella se veía feliz. Más feliz de lo que iba viviendo con Taiki y él… No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Tal vez estaba actuando demasiado celoso con ella. Al fin y al cabo, si no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía de verdad, al menos quería estar con ella sin tener que pelear…

-¡Cuidado!-aviso Tagiru. Shoutmon levanto la vista y la pelota de playa le llego en la cara, haciéndolo sumergirse.

-¡Dragón al agua!-aviso Kokoromon a sus amigos.

-¡Dragón ni que nada!-rugió Shoutmon, emergiendo rápidamente del agua y fulminando con la mirada a Tagiru- ¡Tagiru! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Lo siento. Se me resbalo-se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa, mientras que, a su lado Gumdramon se reía.

-Ya verás...-murmuro molesto Shoutmon. En eso el dragón sintió un golpe en su parte izquierda de la cara. Miro y vio que Kokoromon tenía en sus manos la pelota de playa. Se veía muy divertida.

-Tú cabeza es tan dura que la pelota rebota contigo-rio Kokoromon, golpeando a Shoutmon en la cabeza varias veces con la pelota, la cual rebotaba.

-¡Kokoromon!-rugió Shoutmon, la digimon sonrió.

-¡Qué bien que te diviertes!-Kokoromon lo miro sonriente. Se sonrojo.

-¡Oiga, Rey! ¡¿Por qué se ha quedado mudo?!- le pregunto burlonamente Gumdramon, y recibió la pelota de playa en plena cara, con un _poquito_ de fuerza.

-¡Vamos, Cuernomon!- le sonrió Kokoromon, y obligo a Shoutmon a participar.

Yuno, preparando la carne, los miró sonriendo. En eso, sintió algo familiar y miró los árboles… Por unos momentos creyó ver a alguien familiar entre los árboles. Sonrió nostálgicamente.

Fue cuando Taiki se metió en el agua para unirse a sus amigos, que Shoutmon se sintió nervioso. El joven se había quitado la polera y se podía ver la cicatriz de su pecho. No era muy nítida. Pero le causaba un gran dolor al digimon rojo. Tanto dolor le causaba que, a pesar de las protestas de Kokoromon, salió del lago y no volvió a entrar al agua el resto del día.

* * *

La Jefa aterrizo en un techo del Digiquartz, y miró molesta a Sky, quien estaba sentada en el borde. Jack aterrizo a su lado.

_-Cualquiera puede dispararte desde donde estás_\- le dijo la joven.

-Lo siento…- Sky se tomo la mano derecha- Me duele-

-Tranquila- Jack se sentó al lado de la niña de capucha- Lo resolveremos- le sonrió. Su hermana menor sonrió.

-_Como sea…_\- llamó la Jefa, sacando un mapa digital-_ Ahora que estamos el equipo de 3 tendremos que ir al puerto. Hay dos puntos de Kopierer_\- agrego.

-¿Dos Kopierer?- Jack se levantó, suspirando- ¿No nos darás vacaciones?-

-_Muérete, y ahí lo pensaré_-

La liebre humanoide la miró con malas pulgas. Sky se levantó y sonrió, algo divertida.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Yuno llamo a todos a servirse el asado. Todos fueron por sus trozos de carne. Pinocchimon, Revolmon, ChibiKamemon y Dondokomon llegaron en el momento en que se repartían la carne.

Shoutmon comía alejado del grupo su carne. Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago y tenía sus pies metidos en el agua, para refrescarse. A su lado tenía su plato con la carne, la cual no había probado. Miraba su reflejo, que le devolvía la triste mirada. El digimon no se perdonaba lo que le paso a su compañero en la batalla contra Quartzmon. Taiki tenia una cicatriz de por vida por su culpa. Nunca se iba a perdonar... Nunca.

En eso el dragón se fijo que otro rostro apareció reflejado en el agua. Miro a su lado a Kokoromon, quien lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto la digimon, sentándose a su lado- ¿Te apestan los pies?-

-No-le respondió molesto el digimon- Solo quiero estar solo...-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Taiki me acaba de contar... Lo que paso en la batalla final contra Quartzmon...-comento la digimon, rompiendo el silencio. Shoutmon la miro atónito- No es tú culpa que Taiki saliera lastimado...

-¡¿Como que no es mi culpa?!-se enfureció Shoutmon, levantándose, llevando a pasar su plato de comida, el cual cayo al lago, sumergiéndose. Pero al dragón no le importo eso - ¡Soy su compañero! ¡Debí estar más atento! ¡No tuve que confiarme solo porque estaba junto a los otros líderes y sus compañeros! ¡Taiki pudo morir si Tagiru y Gumdramon no hubieran cazado a Quartzmon!-

-¡No tienes por qué echarte toda la culpa!-le señalo Kokoromon, parándose y mirando decidida a su amigo- ¡Entiende! **¡No fue tú culpa!** ¡Piensa en esto! ¡Si no te hubieras dado cuenta en el último momento...! ¡Taiki pudo haber muerto! ¡Tú lo salvaste!-

-¡Ya cállate!-rugió Shoutmon, callando a la digimon- ¡¿Y a qué vienes tú a darme a mi consejos?! ¡Cuando tú eres la menos indicada para decirle a otro que no se eche la culpa por algo!-

Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Solo intento ayudarte! ¡Somos amigos!-le señalo algo dolida Kokoromon.

El dragón le dio la espalda, molesto.

-Shoutmon, Kokoromon tiene razón- Taiki se acerco preocupado a su compañero, quien gruño - No fue tu culpa…-

-En serio, Taiki, por favor no me hables de ese tema-

El joven lo miró preocupado.

-Rey…- murmuro Gumdramon.

El plato de comida de Shoutmon ya había chocado con las rocas de las profundidades del lago. La esencia de la carne atrajo a un curioso ser. Que sin pensarlo se la comió de un bocado. ¡Delicioso! El ser vio entusiasmado para arriba. Debía haber más carne en la superficie.

-Shoutmon, Taiki y Kokoromon tienen razón- Jijimon se les acerco- Tú lo que hiciste fue salvar a Taiki.

El dragón gruño.

Tagiru y Yuu se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tsch- bufó de repente Gumdramon, haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miraran- ¿Quién diría que el _Gran Rey_ se pondría tan melodramático por algo así?-

El dragón lo miró de reojo.

-¡Gumdramon!- se molesto Lillymon- ¡Discúlpate!-

-¿Por qué debería?- el pequeño se cruzo de brazos- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- miró desafiante a la digimon hada.

-No lo entiendes…- le aseguro el dragón rojo. El pequeño lo miró- ¿Tú qué sabes? Sólo eres un niño malcriado- eso fue un golpe para Gumdramon. El Rey lo miró molesto- No sabes lo que es ver a tu compañero mal herido, así que no puedes criticarme.

-¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- se enfureció Gumdramon, pero Damemon se puso frente al pequeño.

-Tranquilo-dame- pidió.

-¡Esta no se la perdono!- aseguro enojado Gumdramon.

-¡Oye, tranquilo!- le pidió sorprendido Tagiru.

-¡No soy ningún niño malcriado, Rey!-

-Este…- Yuno miró preocupada a su hijo, quien estaba igual de preocupado que ella. Kokoromon miró al dragón rojo, algo triste.

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!- Shoutmon se le acerco, haciendo que Damemon mirara a ambos dragones, asustado por si se ponían a pelear- Un _niño malcriado_ no se burlaría de los sentimientos de los demás-

-¡No me burlo!- se defendió el pequeño- ¡Le digo la verdad! ¡¿Es qué no se ha visto como se pone cuando alguien menciona lo de Quartzmon?! ¡Da pena!-

El dragón rojo frunció el ceño.

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru le dio un coscorrón al pequeño, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Y tú!- señalo a Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Dejen de pelear por cosas que ya pasaron!-

-No han pasado- le aseguro Shoutmon, mirando para otro lado- Siguen latentes-

Tagiru se restregó el cabello, exasperado.

-¡Son igual de cabeza duras! ¡Más que yo!-

-¡No somos iguales!- rugieron Gumdramon y Shoutmon, asustando al joven de googles.

En eso unos tentáculos aparecieron desde las profundidades del lago, sorprendiendo a todos. Los tentáculos se dirigieron a la parrilla.

-¡AH!- Yuno, Dondokomon y ChibiKamemon se corrieron en el momento justo que los tentáculos se enroscaban en la parrilla. Y se la llevaban al lago, sumergiéndola. Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados.

-¡Mamá!- Taiki se le acerco.

-Es… Estoy bien- aseguro la mujer, sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue...? ¿…ESO?-se sorprendió Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz por la emoción.

-Es un digimon, estoy seguro-sentencio entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-Entonces, vamos a cazarlo-se alegro Tagiru, tomando su xros loader.

En eso, un digimon enorme con varios tentáculos emergió del lago.

-¡¿Octomon?!-se sorprendió Yuu.

Knigthmon, los PawnChessmon, Starmon, los Pickmons, Pinocchimon y Revolmon se abalanzaron al digimon. Pero Octomon los repelió con su espada. Hiriéndolos y arrojándolos a varios metros.

-¡Los derroto!- se sorprendió Shoutmon.

-¡Chicos!-se preocupo Taiki. Tomando su xros loader y guardándolos para que se curaran

-Hay que tener cuidado con sus ataques, al tener tantos tentáculos no se sabrá por donde atacara-informo Wisemon.

-No hay que confiarse-sentencio Yuu, sacando su xros loader.

-Te equivocas si lo haces-apoyo Damemon.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Vamos a cazarlo!-sentencio Tagiru, su compañero asintió alegre.

-¡¿Van a evolucionar?!- se preocupo Kokoromon.

-Cierto…- a Tagiru se le bajo el entusiasmo.

-… Esta bien-

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon parpadeo, y se dio vuelta.

Luke estaba agachado a su altura, mirándola fijamente. La digimon dio un salto del susto.

-¡¿Luke?!- se sorprendió la V-mon

-¡¿Luke?!- repitieron asombrados Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu.

Yuno lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?!- tartamudeo sorprendido Gumdramon.

-… No hay Kopierer en la zona- le dijo Luke a Tagiru, levantándose.

-No hay… ¡¿Podemos evolucionar?!- pregunto entusiasmado el joven de googles. La liebre asintió- ¡BIEN!-

-¡Hagámoslo, Tagiru!-

-Sí- el joven levanto el xros loader rojo oscuro- ¡Gumdramon, _Chou-Shinka!_

El pequeño evoluciono a Arresterdramon y se abalanzo a Octomon.

-¡Nosotros también, Damemon!- avisto Yuu, sacando su xros loader.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Damemon, _Chou-Shinka!_-

El digimon blanco evoluciono a Tuwarmon y fue a respaldar a Arresterdramon, quien acababa de ser golpeado por uno de los tentáculos de Octomon, lanzándolo al lago con fuerza.

-Mamá, ve a ocultarte con los demás, nosotros nos encargamos- le dijo Taiki a su madre, quien miraba a Luke- Tranquila, es un amigo- le aseguro. Ella lo miró, asintió lentamente y acompaño a Lillymon.

-¡Yo también voy a pelear!- dijo Kokoromon, pero Luke coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-Ve…- señalo la cabaña, donde los demás se ocultaban.

-¡Pero…!- quiso reclamar, pero la mirada de Luke no cambio. Suspiro y acompaño a ChibiKamemon.

-_¡Rock Damashii!_\- Shoutmon lanzó bolas de fuego al rostro de Octomon, haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¡Rey, esta es mi batalla, no se meta!- rugió Arresterdramon, incorporándose. Aún estaba molesto con el dragón.

-¡Arresterdramon!- llamo asustado su compañero.

El dragón morado se había distraído, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Octomon lo aprisiono con uno de sus tentáculos.

-¡Tuwarmon!- llamó Yuu.

-¡Sí!- el digimon ninja saco sus cuchillas, pero Octomon fue más rápido y lo golpeo con sus tentáculos.

-¡Ah!- su asusto Yuu, en especial porque uno de esos tentáculos iba hacia él.

-¡Yuu!- Tuwarmon, en el piso, lo miró asustado.

Pero Luke simplemente pateo el tentáculo, haciendo retroceder a Octomon, quien aún tenía a Arresterdramon atrapado.

-Gra-Gracias- agradeció Yuu, sorprendido. La liebre asintió.

-_Mantis Dance_\- Tuwarmon se abalanzo a Octomon, quien se protegió con sus espadas de la técnica- ¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Se defendió de Mantis Dance?!- se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡Tuwarmon!- se asusto Yuu, cuando su compañero fue golpeado por detrás por los tentáculos de Octomon, y, al mismo tiempo apresado.

-¡Es fuerte!- Tagiru apretó los puños molesto al darse cuenta que ahora Octomon tenía a su compañero y a Tuwarmon como rehenes.

-¡Suéltame!- rugió enojado Arresterdramon, intentando librarse con su cola-lanza, pero sin resultado.

-Taiki…-se preocupo Yuno.

-Mamá, estarán bien-le aseguro su hijo. Su madre, Kokoromon, Lillymon, Bastemon, Wisemon, Jijimon, Dondokomon y ChibiKamemon se habían escondido dentro de la cabaña por petición de Taiki. Pero Kokoromon no se podía quedar mirando como sus amigos sufrían por ese digimon.

-¡Suéltanos!-rugió Arrestredamon- Rayos... Tanto tiempo peleando contra los Kopierer me han hecho olvidar como pelear en esta forma-se enfureció el digimon.

-Somos dos-apoyo Tuwarmon.

-Taiki…- Shoutmon miró a su compañero

-Espera, aún tenemos una posibilidad- murmuro el joven- ¡Tagiru! ¡Usa la digixros!-le recordó.

-¡Si!-respondió Tagiru. Pero una bola de fuego le dio en la cara a Octomon. Este después de recobrarse miro enfurecido a Kokoromon. Quien estaba entre la cabaña y el lago. Con su martillo en mano.

-¡Suéltalos!-le pidió molesta la digimon. Octomon empezó a usar sus tentáculos para golpear a Kokoromon, pero ella los esquivaba. La digimon no vio uno que apareció encima de ella. Y la golpeo contra el piso.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Tagiru. Luke frunció el ceño, y, cuando se le acerco, tuvo que protegerse de otro tentáculo que lo lanzó a unos metros.

-¡Luke!- se preocupo Kokoromon, en el momento en que otro tentáculo le dio un latigazo con tanta fuerza que la mando contra unos arboles

-¡Kokoromon!-se asustaron Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu y Tuwarmon.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!-se asustó Arrestredamon- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Kokoromon-sama?!- le pregunto furioso el dragón a su presa, pero este ni lo miro- ¡Oye!-

Kokoromon tenía cerrado los ojos. Se sorprendió en no notar la madera de los árboles en su espalda. Si no algo suave. Además el impacto no fue tan doloroso... Escucho un gemido de dolor detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Reconocía esa voz.

El humo se disipo y el xros heart miro asombrado la escena. Abrazando a Kokoromon por detrás y protegiéndola del impacto del choque con su cuerpo... Estaba Shoutmon. Jadeando y con su cuerpo magullado.

-¿Cuer...nomon?-murmuro atónita Kokoromon. Se levantó y Shoutmon cayó sentado al piso, apoyándose en el árbol partido a la mitad en el que chocaron.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se les acerco, preocupado.

-¡REY!- rugió asustado Arresterdramon.

-¡Cuernomon! ¡Estás herido!-se asusto Kokoromon, sentándose y empezando a curarlo. El dragón no levantó la vista cuando su compañero se agacho a su lado.

-¡Shoutmon!-lo llamó, pero el dragón no respondió… Estaba inconsciente.

-Shoutmon-kun…- murmuro preocupada Yuno.

-Estará bien- le dijo Jijimon. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que temblaba-… A-A sido solo un golpe-

-¡Luke!- Yuu se acerco a la liebre de ojos rojos, que se empezaba a reincorporar- ¿Estás bien?-

Él asintió.

-¡Me has hecho enfadar!- aseguro Tagiru, mirando a Octomon- ¡Primero a Arresterdramon, después a Tuwarmon, a Luke, y ahora a Shoutmon! ¡Deja de meterte con mis amigos!-

Octomon le disparo al joven, pero Luke lo agarro y alejo a tiempo.

-¡Tagiru!- se asusto Arresterdramon.

-Gra… Gracias- agradeció Tagiru cuando Luke lo dejo en el césped.

Taiki miró preocupado a Tagiru, y después a Octomon, quien aún tenía a sus amigos aprisionados. Debían pensar en algo que no los lastimara, y sabía que era por eso que Luke no atacaba al digimon pulpo.

-¿Ta… Taiki?- Shoutmon abrió los ojos, recuperando la conciencia.

-¿Estás bien?- el joven lo miró preocupado.

-Algo…- se acomodo un poco, sobándose la cabeza.

-Cuernomon- Kokoromon dejo de curarlo y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estas herida?- le pregunto el dragón. Ella negó- Que bien… Y perdón por lo de recién- le dijo, sorprendiéndola- No debí gritarte-

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-¡REY! ¡KOKOROMON-SAMA! ¡CUIDADO!-les advirtió asustado Arrestredamon.

Ambos dragones se dieron cuenta que un tentáculo iba hacia ellos. Kokoromon empujo a Shoutmon y a Taiki, y ella fue atrapada por el tentáculo. Octomon la atrajo hasta él.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asusto Shoutmon, parándose, pero al hacerlo sintió que sus piernas no le respondían y cayo al césped.

-¡Shoutmon!-Taiki se le acerco preocupado.

-Lo siento... Mis piernas no me responden... Debió ser el impacto del choque...-se disculpo el digimon.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me gusta ser la damisela en apuros!-se enojo Kokoromon, intentando zafarse.

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta a Kokoromon!-se enfureció Tagiru.

Luke se preparó para ayudarla, pero para sorpresa de todos el Octomon miraba algo sonrojado a la digimon. Y dijo algo en un idioma que Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu y Yuno no entendieron. En cambio Arresterdamon, Tuwarmon, Shoutmon, Kokoromon y el resto de los digimon lo entendieron a la perfección. Se quedaron en blanco los digimon. Luke parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-se sorprendieron los digimon.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-se enfureció Arrestredamon, intentando soltarse.

-¡¿Que dijo?!-se preocupó Yuu.

-Di-dijo que quiere que Kokoromon sea su esposa-tartamudeo Lillymon. Los humanos se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-

-¡¿Tú- tú esposa?!-se sonrojo Kokoromon- ¡Pero si recién te conozco!-

-¡Ese no es el problema!-rugió furioso Shoutmon, intentando levantarse. Se enfureció más al ver como Octomon le hacia cariño a Kokoromon con su cabeza- ¡Suéltala!-

-¡Ya oíste al Rey!-se enfureció Arrestredamon. Octomon le dijo algo- ¡¿Que cosa?! _¡¿Que todo vale en la guerra y en el amor?! _¡Te voy a dar una paliza!-

-¡Señor Octomon!-llamo Kokoromon- Lo siento... Pero ya estoy enamorada-le informo la digimon, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El digimon se quedo en blanco. Y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro en el lago soltando lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Kokoromon, fuiste muy directa!-le señalo Tuwarmon.

Luke parpadeo sorprendido y miró a Tagiru, claramente pidiendo una explicación a _eso_.

-Que digimon más raro...-fue lo único que pudo decir Tagiru.

-El amor puede ser un arma de doble filo-sentencio Yuno. Los digimon que estaban con ella asintieron. Luke la quedo mirando.

-No creo que sea bueno decir eso, mamá-señalo nervioso Taiki.

Shoutmon miro a Kokoromon sorprendido y dolido... ¿Estaba enamorada? No podía ser él... De seguro era algún digimon de Jäger de la cual ella estaba enamorada. Golpeo el césped. Taiki lo miro sorprendido.

Octomon dejo de moverse de un lado a otro y, decidido, dolido y enfurecido le dijo algo a Kokoromon. La digimon se asusto.

-_¡¿No te importa y vas a hacer que me case contigo igual?!_-repitió atónita la digimon- ¡No puedo! ¡Pare empezar debería pedirle permiso a la Jefa y a mi Padre! ¿Pero a quien se lo debería pedir primero? ¿A la Jefa, o a mi Padre?-se pregunto la digimon- ¡Ayúdame, Luke! ¡¿A quién primero?!-

Pero Luke solo parpadeo, y se rasco la cabeza pensando…

-¡Kokoromon, Luke, ese no es el problema!-les recordó Tagiru- ¡Kokoromon, enciéndete!-

-¡SI!-la digimon se concentró. Pero en vez de salir fuego de su cuerpo, salió vapor. El xros heart, y Luke se quedaron en blanco- Parece ser que como estoy mojada no puedo encenderme-rio nerviosa.

-¡¿Por qué nunca puedes encenderte cuando se necesita?!-se sorprendió Tagiru, revolviéndose le pelo de la desesperación.

-Shoutmon, hora de evolucionar-aviso Taiki. Su compañero asintió y se levanto con cuidado- _¡Shoutmon! ¡Chou-Shinka!_-

Un aura dorada rodeo al digimon. La cual desapareció. Shoutmon se miro sorprendido.

-No... puedo evolucionar-murmuro atónito Shoutmon.

Luke lo miró de reojo.

Taiki lo miro preocupado. ¿Acaso no podía evolucionar por qué se sentía dolido por lo que dijo Kokoromon?

Se escucho el grito de dolor de Kokoromon. El xros heart miro horrorizado como Octomon apretaba a la digimon con su tentáculo, mientras le decía algo.

-¡¿Qué?!-se enojo Tuwarmon- ¡No puedes obligarla a casarte contigo de esa manera! ¡Déjala!-

-¡Suéltala por favor!-pidió asustada Yuno.

-¡Cobarde!- gritaron enojados Dondokomon, ChibiKamemon y Lillymon. Octomon los miró y apunto a la cabaña con su pistola- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Mamá!- se asusto Taiki, en el momento en que Octomon disparaba.

Pero el disparo fue desviado por Luke, quien se puso frente a la cabaña y con un movimiento de su brazo desvió la bola de energía, haciendo que chocara en el lago, saliendo un poco de vapor por el impacto.

-¡Luke!- se asusto Kokoromon, al ver que el brazo de la liebre de ojos rojos estaba chamuscado

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Necesitamos a OmegaShoutmon!-sentencio Tagiru.

-Si-Taiki miro a su compañero.

-¡Taiki, la evolución!-pidió Shoutmon a su compañero, enojado al ver que Yuno, Jijimon y los demás estuvieron en peligro.

Ambos se miraron. Taiki se fijo que en los ojos de Shoutmon no había duda alguna esta vez.

-¡SI!-le sonrió decidido Taiki, levantando su xros loader y una luz dorada apareció en la pantalla-_¡Shoutmon! ¡Chou Shinka!_

Las partes de Shoutmon fueron cambiando. Shoutmon evoluciono a OmegaShoutmon.

El dragón dorado se abalanzo a Octomon. Lo iba a golpear pero este puso a Kokoromon, Arresterdramon y a Tuwarmon en la zona en la que iba a golpear. OmegaShoutmon se detuvo y Octomon aprovecho para empezar a azotarlo y lastimarlo con sus otros tentáculos y su espada.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!-se preocupo Taiki.

-¡Ese cobarde...! ¡Usa a Arrestredamon y a los otros de escudo!-se enfureció Tagiru. Yuu medito y miró el vapor que se desvanecía por el anterior choque del disparo en el agua…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Kokoromon, enciéndete!-le pidió el rubio a su amiga..

-No puedo-le recordó Kokoromon

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Inténtalo!-le pidió Yuu.

La digimon asintió y se concentro. De ella empezó a salir vapor. Siguió concentrándose. El vapor que salía de ella se hizo tan grande que logro cubrir los ojos de Octomon. Este se empezó a mover al no ser capaz de hacer nada.

-¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Es tú oportunidad!-le señalo Yuu.

-¡Si! _¡Hard Rock Damashii!_-el dragón dorado lanzo sus bolas de fuego a Octomon, dándole en la cara. Este retrocedió y soltó a sus presas. Kokoromon empezó a caer pero OmegaShoutmon la atajo y se alejo a tiempo. Porque Octomon, furioso, empezó a mover sus tentáculos de un lado a otro.

-¡Arresterdamon! ¡¿Listo?!-le pregunto Tagiru.

-¡Sí! ¡No caeré en el mismo truco...!-empezó a decir el dragón morado. Pero Tuwarmon se les adelanto. Se coloco arriba de Octomon.

-_¡Digi Ninpo- Telaraña!_-el digimon ninja envolvió a Octomon en una red verde. El digimon marino fue rodeado de un círculo de datos morados. Desapareció y apareció encerrado en un cubo morado encima del xros loader de Yuu.

-¡Digimon, captura completa!-sentencio el joven rubio, moviendo su xros loader amarillo haciendo que Octomon se convirtiera en parte de su equipo.

-¡YUU!-Tagiru se abalanzo a su amigo- ¡OCTOMON ERA MI PRESA!-

-Bueno... eso ya no importa-sonrió el joven.

-¡TUWARMON! ¡ESTÁ ERA MI BATALLA!-se enfureció Arrestredamon.

-Perdiste como en la guerra-sentencio el digimon ninja.

-¡AH!-se enojo Tagiru- ¡Es mi imaginación o nos están quitando el protagonismo!-se enfureció Tagiru, echando fuego de los ojos.

-¡Tienes razón!-lo apoyo Arrestredamon, también echando fuego de los ojos.

-Dejen de hablar tonterías -pidió Yuu.

Kokoromon miraba sorprendida a OmegaShoutmon, quien le sonrió.

En eso las tres evoluciones se desactivaron. Kokoromon estaba en brazos de Shoutmon. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡Ah~! ¡Que lindo se ven juntos!- dijo Lillymon, saliendo de la cabaña como los demás.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se sonrojaron.

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREEN!-la voz de los dos digimon resonó en el bosque. Tanto que algunas aves volaron al cielo asustadas

-Ya, ya- sonrió Tagiru, divertido, mientras el dragón bajaba a Kokoromon- Ya lo sabemos~-

Shoutmon lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Luke!- Kokoromon se abalanzó a Luke, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Me alegra mucho verte~!-

La liebre parpadeo sorprendido, pero después le acaricio la cabeza.

-Pero Luke… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto Yuu.

La liebre señalo a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo sorprendida.

-Ya veo… Has estado vigilando a Kokoromon- entendió Taiki, sonriendo, mientras Shoutmon se colocaba a su lado.

-Eso explica que no nos hemos topado con ningún Kopierer- el dragón se cruzo de brazos- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que nos protegías?-

-…- pero la liebre de ojos rojos simplemente miraba para otro lado.

-¡¿Me estás ignorando?!-se molesto Shoutmon.

-Suele hacer eso- le dijo Kokoromon, aterrizando.

-Te equivocas si dices que eso no es molesto-dame- agrego Damemon.

Gumdramon se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

-O-Oiga… Rey- murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa el dragón pequeño. El Rey lo miró-B-Bueno- pateo una piedra al lago- Yo… ¡Ya sabe!- rugió, cruzándose de brazos.

Shoutmon sonrió, miró a Kokoromon y a Damemon, y los tres se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-rugió avergonzado el pequeño.

-Gumdramon, eres muy orgulloso- le aseguro Kokoromon, haciendo que el dragón morado se sonrojara.

-¡Te lo dijeron en la cara!- se rió Tagiru, recibiendo un martillazo en el pie- ¡AAYY!-

Yuu suspiro y miró a Luke, quien se iba.

-Espera, Luke. Quédate- le pidió el rubio. La liebre se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

-¡Tendremos malvaviscos!- le dijo Tagiru, tirándose de las mechas con su compañero.

La liebre negó, pero cuando miró para adelante retrocedió porque Yuno lo miraba molesta, con los brazos en las caderas.

-¡Bonita forma de saludarme es esa!- le dijo molesta la peli naranja, avanzando hacia Luke, quien retrocedía. Parecía, por primera vez, asustado- ¡No nos vemos en muchos años y ahora que sí, ni siquiera me saludas!- le decía, caminando hacia él mientras Luke retrocedía- ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!- le pregunto claramente indignada.

-¿Eh?- Taiki y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos- ¿Mamá…? Acaso… ¿Conoces a Luke?-

-Pues…- Yuno dejo de mirar molesta a la asustada liebre y se restregó la mejilla- ¿Cómo te lo digo…? ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!- dijo de repente enojada, tirándole de una oreja a Luke, quien había dado unos pasos aprovechando que la mujer se había distraído.

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon estaba tan confundida como los demás- ¡¿Qué sucede, Luke?!- se acerco a la liebre- ¡No es posible que Yuno-chan te conozca…!-

-Pues sí, Kokoromon-chan, yo conozco perfectamente a Luke- le dijo la mujer, tirando la oreja de Luke, quien tenía los ojos cerrado y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

Taiki y los demás miraron en blanco a Kudou Yuno.

-¿Mamá…?- el joven la miró tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Mm…- la mujer medito- ¿Qué les parece que se los explique con unos ricos _malvaviscos_?- pregunto entusiasmada, haciendo que todos (excepto Luke) se cayeran de espaldas.

Luke parpadeo… No había cambiado mucho la mujer de pelo naranja….


	12. Un Pasado Misterioso La Trampa

_Un Pasado Misterioso _

_La Trampa del Proyecto Iluminati._

El Xros Heart, más Kokoromon, sentados frente a la fogata asando los malvaviscos bajo el cielo nocturno, miraban sumamente incomodos, y, al mismo tiempo confundidos, a Kudou Yuno, quien asaba su malvavisco al lado de Luke, a quien la V-mon naranja nunca lo había visto tan _asustado_.

-Bien~ Esta en su punto~- sonrió la peli naranja, mirando su malvavisco- ¿Qué dices, Luke?- pero la liebre miraba para otro lado- Ay, Luke- sonrió la mujer, y le tiro la oreja- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que actúes así conmigo! ¡Y aún estoy dolida por tu manera de saludarme!-

-¿Eh…? ¿Kudou-san?- llamó Tagiru, en blanco.

-¿Dime?- sonrió la mujer, sin soltar la oreja de Luke, quien no se inmutaba, pero fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Nos diría…? ¡¿Qué sucede?!- exploto sumamente confundido Tagiru.

-Mamá ¿Cómo es que conoces a Luke?- le pregunto Taiki.

-¡Yo también quiero saber, Luke!- le dijo nerviosa Kokoromon- ¡Nunca nos dijiste algo así!-

-Todos queremos saber- apoyo Yuu, y los digimon asintieron.

-Pues…- Yuno soltó a Luke, y se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa-… ¿Cómo se los explico?-

Luke la miró un rato, y después a los demás.

-… Kudou Yuno me conoció junto a mis creadores- explico la liebre.

-¡¿AH?!- se sorprendió el xros heart. Ella lo miró, algo sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?!- se quedo atónita Kokoromon.

-Soy un _I.A._, y ella conoció a mis creadores- repitió Luke, mirándola de reojo. Ella asintió, algo triste, entendiendo a lo que se refería la liebre- En esos tiempos, ella sabía sobre los digimon.

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡Ma-Mamá…! ¿Es eso cierto?- le pregunto atónito Taiki. Ella asintió.

-Pero… Pero cuando Taiki le dijo sobre nosotros… Hace un año en el mundo humano…- recordó sorprendido Shoutmon.

-Sí… Es que me divierte mucho molestar a veces a Taiki. Y por eso le dije que su historia era para novela- sonrió apenada la mujer. Ambos se quedaron en blanco.

-Significa… ¿Qué usted sabe sobre _Jäger_?- pregunto Yuu, nervioso.

La mujer parpadeo sorprendida.

-_¿Jäger_…? ¿No es esa la organización de Kokoromon-chan?- la aludida asintió- ¿Acaso están en la misma?- miró a Luke, quien asintió.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Pues…- Yuno miró a Luke, quien miraba el fuego- ¿Me dejarías…?-

-No-

La mujer suspiro.

-¿Mamá?-

-Lo siento… Pero hay cosas que se deben ocultar- la mujer sonrió- Luke es muy reservado en eso-

-¡Demasiado!- refunfuño Kokoromon, blandiendo su malvavisco como si fuera una espada- ¡Ni la Jefa, ni yo, ni Jack ni Sky sabíamos de esto! ¡Injusto!- declaro, y se comió el dulce. Shoutmon suspiro.

-La _Jefa_ es la hija de _mis creadores_\- le aclaro Luke a Yuno, quien sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡¿Tuvieron una hija~?!- se alegro- ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!- volvió a agarrar a Luke de la oreja- ¡Realmente _eres un malo_!- le aseguro. Luke miró para otro lado por el comentario- ¡No me ignores!-

Los demás suspiraron.

-Vaya… Jamás pensé que mi mamá estuviera tan relacionada a todo esto- Taiki no pudo evitar sonreír, y empezó a comerse su malvavisco.

-¿Estas enojado?- le pregunto preocupada la peli naranja.

-No- aseguro el joven, sonriendo mientras comía- ¿Papá sabe?-

-Sí- asintió su madre.

Yuu se quedo pensativo, dándose cuenta que había mucho que encajaba, al igual que muchas lagunas…

-¿Y quienes son _tus creadores_?- pregunto Gumdramon, comiendo.

-… Humanos-

El pequeño se cayó de la impresión.

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿Pero quienes son?!-

-… Un hombre y una mujer…-

-¡ARG!- el pequeño, enojado, le lanzó el palo donde antes tenía su malvavisco, aunque Luke simplemente se agacho- ¡No seas tan pesado!-

-¡Gumdramon! No vuelvas a hacer eso- le pidió algo enojada Kokoromon, callando al pequeño. Shoutmon se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Cállese, Rey!- pidió avergonzado el pequeño, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del Rey. Damemon se rió por lo bajo por eso.

-Pareciera que todo esta conectado- murmuro Knigthmon, haciendo que todos lo miraran- Taiki-dono y Yuno-dono, junto a la Jefa-dono, Kokoromon-dono, Luke-dono… Como si fueran piezas de un gran _puzle_-

Los demás sonrieron. Yuno en especial sabiendo que eso era muy cierto.

-Oye… Luke- Kokoromon miró nerviosa a la liebre- ¿Cómo está la Jefa y los demás?-

-… Completando misiones- le dijo Luke- No ha habido problemas-

Ella sonrió aliviada, pero después se preocupo un poco.

-La Jefa… ¿Sigue enojada conmigo?-

-Ella dice que sí… Pero sé que miente- le aseguro Luke, comiendo el malvavisco que Yuno le había dado.

-Le creo a Luke- apoyo Shoutmon, cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo miró- La Jefa, si no te quisiera, no te hubiera dado de baja… Quiere que aprendas a ver los errores de tus decisiones- le sonrió- Quiere que estés a salvo-

Kokoromon le sonrió.

-Gracias, Cuernomon-

Shoutmon se sonrojo y miró a otro lado. Tagiru se rió por lo bajo por eso.

Tagiru se preparo otro malvavisco.

-¿Nos puedes decir quienes son tus _creadores_?- le pregunto a Luke, a quien Yuno le había dado otro malvavisco.

-No-

-Pero-

-No-

-¡ARG! ¡Si no es Kokoromon la que nos oculta información es Luke!- Tagiru se restregó el cabello enojado.

-Esta bien, Tagiru-kun- le dijo tranquilamente Jijimon. El joven de googles lo miró, aún con sus manos en la cabeza. El anciano asaba tranquilamente su dulce- A veces, hay cosas que deben quedarse ocultas-miró a Shoutmon, quien se fijo en eso, y, un poco molesto, empezó a comerse su malvavisco.

Taiki, Gumdramon y Kokoromon se miraron extrañados.

* * *

La Jefa saltó, aterrizando en uno de los contenedores del puerto, mirando para todos lados mientras abajo Jack era lanzado por el _Kopierer Orangután_ que acababa de golpearlo, balanceándose en los cables de la luz.

Jack choco contra el piso, al lado de Sky quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-_Y después quiere vacaciones_\- murmuro la Jefa, mirándolos de reojo y sacando su bastón negro, activando su látigo de energía celeste.

Se quedo quieta, escuchando cualquier cosa fuera de lo común (sin contar los rugidos del Kopierer mono)

Escucho un movimiento y se agacho en el momento en que una lengua morada, con pequeñas espinas en su contorno, se le abalanzaba por detrás. Sacudió su látigo, enredándolo con la lengua, y lo sacudió, haciendo que el enorme Kopierer Camaleón que se había estado ocultando cambiando la tonalidad de su piel apareciera. La joven sacudió hacia ella el látigo, atrayendo al Kopierer, y con un rápido movimiento desenvaino su katana, y partió por la mitad al Kopierer, haciendo que ella quedara en la mitad de su cuerpo separado, el cual empezó a regenerarse poco a poco.

La Jefa guardo su espada, sacudió su látigo soltándolo de la lengua que se estaba regenerando, dio un salto para librarse de la regeneración de la piel del Kopierer, aterrizando frente a él. Saco una esfera de uno de sus paquetes y la lanzó hacia el camaleón. El objeto, mientras se abalanzaba al Kopierer, fue rodeado de fuego y, cuando choco con la cabeza del ser morado que acababa de regenerarse, explotó, formando una columna de fuego que elimino al Kopierer.

La Jefa guardo su bastón, y cerro los ojos al escuchar un fuerte golpe allí abajo.

Se asomo por el contenedor para ver a Jack rodando por el piso.

-_¿Estás haciendo tiempo para que piense lo de las vacaciones?_\- le pregunto fastidiada la joven.

-Ay…- Jack se levantó sobándose la mejilla-¡Es que ese tipo no deja de balancearse!-

-_¿En serio?_\- la Jefa alzo la ceja y miró al Kopierer, quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro, provocando a Sky.

-¡Ya me enoje!- se enojo la joven de pelo gris, y saco de sus bolsillos unas semillas. Las lanzó al piso, y al caer, de ella salieron unas raíces que se abalanzaron al orangután.

-Ya se enojo…- suspiro Jack, levantándose.

Las raíces rodearon al Kopierer, pero, para sorpresa de Sky y Jack, el Orangután salió de ellas por arriba, y empezó a moverse burlonamente.

-¡LO ESTÁ HACIENDO A PROPOSITO!- gritaron totalmente indignados y enojados Jack y Sky.

Una esfera gris, rodeada de fuego, golpeo en la cabeza al orangután, y de un momento a otro apareció una columna de fuego que incinero al Kopierer, junto a las raíces de Sky.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en blanco, y miraron a la Jefa, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolos.

-_¿Seguirás pidiéndome vacaciones después de que el Orangután te bailara?_\- le pregunto la joven.

-¡Era un _Kopierer Orangután!_\- corrigió indignado Jack, mientras Sky se rió por lo bajo.

-_Espero que los demás tengan más suerte que nosotros hoy_\- murmuro la Jefa, dándoles la espalda, y sacando un mapa digital, para ver la ubicación de los Kopierer.

Jack y Sky se miraron. La liebre suspiro y la joven de capucha sonrió.

Las orejas de Jack se movieron al escuchar un ruido mecánico, y, como Sky, empezó a mirar el lugar.

-¿Escuchaste…?- miró a Sky, quien asintió preocupada.

Ambos miraron a la Jefa, para ver que había un puntito rojo en su espalda… Un francotirador.

Fue todo muy rápido.

Se escucho un disparo. La Jefa abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que algo helado estaba detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta para ver una muralla de hielo protegiéndola de una bala que se quedo incrustada en ella…

-_¡Jack!_\- se asomo para ver a la liebre rodeado de energía negra, incorporándose después de haber golpeado el piso, creando la muralla helada.

-¡Jefa, un francotirador!- le dijo Jack. La joven frunció el ceño.

En ese momento, escondido entre los contenedores, un francotirador del Proyecto Iluminati bufó molesto al ver que había sido descubierto. Unas semillas cayeron a sus pies, sorprendiéndolo, y de estas emergieron unas raíces que lo aprisionaron y levantaron, sacándolo de su escondite y colocándolo frente a Sky, parada en un contenedor y mirándola enojada.

-Haz cometido un gran error- le aseguro enojada, con un brillo rojo en sus ojos verdes- Uno muy grave…- levanto su mano hacia él, y las raíces lo estrujaron. El soldado grito de dolor y después quedo inconsciente.

-_¡Sky!_\- la llamó la Jefa, aterrizando a su lado junto a Jack-_Sin él no sacaremos información_-

La joven la miró, aún con ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Sky…- Jack se le acerco. Ella suspiro, calmándose, y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes

-Lo siento…- se apeno la joven- Es que… odio a estos soldados- miró al inconsciente francotirador.

-_Odias a todo el Proyecto Iluminati, y tienes todo el derecho_\- le aseguro la Jefa.

Jack miró un poco preocupado a Sky, y después al francotirador… Algo no andaba bien.

-_¿Qué pasa?_\- le pregunto la Jefa, sacando un comunicador.

-Es que…- miró desconfiado al humano, quien, para sorpresa de los tres, empezó a deshacerse en una sustancia morada- ¡KOPIERER!-

Pero antes de que la Jefa sacara su espada, o Sky y Jack saltaran, la sustancia los envolvió a los tres, formando una esfera viscosa morada.

La Jefa abrió los ojos al sentir una grieta en su visor por la presión de la sustancia, y vio como Jack, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se agarraba la garganta sin poder respirar, y Sky la boca, cerrando los ojos por la presión de la viscosidad.

Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado a la sustancia. Sintió un movimiento, una sacudida fuerte, y otro movimiento.

La esfera que los tenía estaba rebotando, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro que le habían ordenado después de capturar a sus objetivos.

Era una trampa y habían caído en ella.

La Jefa miró su mano, donde aún tenía el comunicador. Apretó el botón.

_-Aquí Slayerdramon_\- se escuchó, pero solo Samanta sabía, ya que Jack y Sky habían caído inconscientes- _¿Qué sucede?_

-_Slayerdramon… Una trampa-_jadeo Samanta, ya que la sustancia estaba afectando las vías respiratorias del traje.

-_¡¿Una trampa?!_\- se escucho a Delta A-_¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Están bien…?!_

-_¡Delta Arresterdramon!_\- lo calló Slayerdramon-_¡¿Dónde están?!-_ la voz del dragón plateado se escucho nerviosa.

Pero a Samanta le estaba costando seguir consciente. La sustancia estaba obstruyendo la respiración de su casco, y las sacudidas no eran un buen apoyo para mantenerse alerta.

-_¡Jefa!_\- llamó Slayerdramon, pero la joven ya había cerrado los ojos…

* * *

Luke estaba sentado al borde del lago, con Kokoromon apoyada en él, dormitando. Lo único que hacía era mirar el cielo estrellado.

-Mamá… ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Taiki a su madre, mientras limpiaban la fogata y las cosas.

La mujer sonrió y vio a la liebre.

-A Luke siempre le ha gustado ver el cielo… Nadie sabe lo que hay más allá, y eso le intriga- le explico, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

El joven miró la bolsa de basura que tenía.

-¿No nos puede decir sobre cómo se conocieron?- pregunto el joven. Ella negó.

-Hay que respetar las decisiones de nuestros amigos- le recordó- A pesar de que para nosotros sea fácil, para ellos puede ser muy difícil recordar cosas… Luke es un buen amigo mío, Taiki. Y respetare su decisión- le sonrió- Estoy seguro que tú también respetarías la decisión de un buen amigo-

El joven sonrió, y miró a Shoutmon guardando los utensilios junto a Gumdramon, Damemon y ChibiKamemon, mientras Yuu y Tagiru guardaban lo que quedaba de malvaviscos (el rubio vigilaba que el chico de googles no se los comiera)

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, y se agarró la mano derecha. Luke la miró de reojo.

-¿Duele?- pregunto, mirando el guante negro de la digimon.

-Un poco… A veces. Es como un latido- dijo nerviosa Kokoromon, sobándose la palma derecha- ¿Sky ha sentido lo mismo?- pregunto.

Luke asintió, y miró nuevamente el cielo nocturno.

-… Jamás pensé que tuvieras conexión con los Kudou- admitió Kokoromon, mirándolo algo curiosa- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? A Jack y a Sky le interesaría mucho saber eso. Y a la Jefa…- pero miró el agua algo triste-… ¿Qué diría ella si supiera que…?- cerro los ojos- ¿Qué sus padres conocieron a los padres de Taiki?-

-… Nada- aseguro Luke. La V-mon lo miró- El pasado de sus padres nunca le ha importado. Tampoco porque _nos crearon_… Sólo quiere mantenernos a salvo del Proyecto Iluminati, y a ti también- la miró de reojo- Ya no quiere sentirse una carga, pero al hacerlo toma la responsabilidad de un adulto…- la liebre apretó levemente sus puños, sorprendiendo a Kokoromon-… No es capaz de vivir normalmente…-

-Es feliz- le sonrió Kokoromon. Luke la miró- Es feliz a su manera, y yo soy feliz con eso. Ella no se engaña, Luke. Ella vive sabiendo como es el mundo, aceptándolo, y trabajando para no ser superado por él- la V-mon se apoyo en él-¿Eres feliz viéndola fuerte y superándose a sí misma?-

-… ¿Feliz…?- murmuro Luke, algo sorprendido.

-Cierto… Te cuesta expresarte con sentimientos como eso- sonrió Kokoromon- Siempre se me olvida… A veces pienso que realmente eres así… Callado, pero agradable-

Luke la miró sorprendido, y, para sorpresa de ella, le sonrió, y siguió mirando el cielo. Kokoromon sonrió y siguió dormitando.

Tagiru los miró de lejos, como los demás.

-Son como hermanos- le dijo a Yuu, comiendo lo que quedaba de malvaviscos.

-Deben tener un pasado. Son de la misma organización- le dijo pacientemente Yuu, quitándole la bolsa de dulces.

-Sí pero… Eso me hace recordar que no conocemos tanto a Kokoromon como quisiera- le dijo el joven, sin percatarse de lo que hizo el rubio. Yuu lo miró sorprendido por eso, y no se dio cuenta que Gumdramon le quito la bolsa de malvaviscos.

-A veces no necesitamos saber el pasado para querer a alguien- le dijo Taiki, acercándoseles. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos- No importa el pasado de nuestros amigos, importa el presente y el futuro que tendremos con ellos- les sonrió el líder del Xros Heart.

Tagiru y Yuu se miraron, y sonrieron.

-Sí, pero a veces el pasado sirve para dar respuestas a preguntas- le recordó Shoutmon, cruzado de brazos. Taiki lo miró.

-¿Qué preguntas?- pregunto Damemon, comiendo de la bolsa que tenía Gumdramon.

-Por ejemplo…- medito el dragón- ¿Qué quiere el Proyecto Iluminati con los Kopierer? ¿Cómo fueron creados…? ¿Y por qué Kokoromon, siendo una digimon, posee algo como_ Descontrol_?

Yuu medito, miró a la v-mon naranja y después a sus amigos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado al darse cuenta de algo que no se le había ocurrido antes…

-¿Y sí…?- murmuro el rubio, preocupado ante la posibilidad-… ¿Y sí el Proyecto Iluminati es el culpable de los poderes de Kokoromon?-

Los demás lo miraron atónitos.

-Un minuto…- Gumdramon dejo de comer los pocos dulces que quedaban-… Eso… Eso significaría…-

-Significaría que… ¿experimentaron con Kokoromon?- murmuro Taiki, sintiendo un sudor frío ante tal idea.

-¿Ex… Experimentar con digimon?- murmuro helado Tagiru.

Shoutmon se quedo mudo, y miró a la v-mon dormitando. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que Luke los miraba de reojo, y se señalo las largas orejas

Los seis se taparon la boca instantáneamente.

Yuno, que los miraba de lejos, sin saber de lo que hablaban, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que los oídos de Luke seguían siendo tan buenos como siempre…

-_¡LUKE!- _resonó la voz de Delta A en todo el claro, haciendo que Kokoromon se despabilara de una, y los demás se taparan las orejas.

-¡¿Qué-Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Gumdramon, molesto.

La liebre de ojos rojos saco su comunicador, mientras se levantaba.

-_¡Problemas, grandes problemas! ¡Emergencia!- _se escucho la voz de uno de los Piximon.

-_¡Déjame hablar, Piximon!_\- exigió Delta A- _¡Luke! ¡El Proyecto Iluminati le tendió una emboscada a la Jefa, a Jack y Sky…!_\- la liebre de ojos rojos abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, mientras que Kokoromon se quedo sin habla, al igual que el xros heart, que, desde donde estaban, podían escuchar perfectamente al dragón celeste-_¡Escucha, parece que están cerca de tu posición! ¡Se que estas vigilando a Kokoromon, pero necesitamos que alguien los salve! Nosotros estamos en un aprieto, han aparecido más Kopierer, y algunos cazadores han terminado lastimados. Te envió la copia de la transmisión-_

-_¡Por favor, Luke!- _se escucho la voz de Slayerdramon, al igual que el sonido de un sablazo- _¡No permitas que Kokoromon vaya, o alguien del Xros Heart! Ambos sabemos que el Proyecto Iluminati estaría encantado de ponerle las garras encima a Kokoromon, o al Rey, o a Gumdramon-kun… Pero sobre todo, debes impedir que se acerquen a Sky…_-

-Lo sé…- murmuro Luke.

Se escucho un jadeo.

-_Contamos contigo, Luke_\- dijo secamente Slayerdramon, claramente cansado.

La conexión se corto.

Luke guardo su comunicador, y miró a Kokoromon, que se veía claramente asustada.

-No puede ser…- murmuro atónito Tagiru.

Yuu miró asustado a Damemon.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, enojado. Miró a Kokoromon, y, al verla tan devastada y asustada, sintió más furia.

-… ¿A la Jefa…?- Kokoromon cerro los ojos-… ¿A Jack y a… Sky? ¡Hay que ayudarlos…!-

Luke se agacho y coloco sus manos en el hombro de la digimon.

-… Lo haré… Quédate aquí-

-¡Pero…!- empezó a decir Kokoromon, pero se quedo callada al ver la mirada de Luke. Los ojos rojos, que solían mostrar un poco de brillo de vida, los habían perdido.

Estaba enojado.

Luke se levantó al darse cuenta que Kokoromon entendió el mensaje, y miró al Xros Heart.

-¡Nosotros…!- empezó a decir Taiki, pero se calló cuando Luke frunció el ceño.

-… Se quedarán- miró a la mujer peli naranja, que lo miraba nerviosamente.

-… Así que tus batallas… No han terminado- murmuro tristemente la mujer.

Luke asintió, miró de nuevo a Kokoromon.

-Me… me quedare- dijo Kokoromon, y se podía notar que le costo mucho decirlo- ¡Pero tienes que prometerme que regresaras y me dirás que los salvaste!-

Luke asintió,

-¡Un momento, Luke…!- empezó a decir Tagiru, pero la liebre había dado un gran salto, aterrizando entre los arboles y perdiéndose de vista- ¡¿Por qué siempre anda ignorando?!-

-¡Tagiru! ¡No nos podemos quedar así!- le dijo enojado Gumdramon, tirando la bolsa de dulces- ¡Vamos nosotros también!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!- dijo de repente Kokoromon, haciendo que ambos la miraran.

Ella temblaba, dándoles la espalda.

-Somos… _Jäger…_ ¡Confíen en nosotros!- les pidió, mirándolos molesta- ¡Sabemos defendernos solos!-

-… Kokoromon- murmuro Tagiru.

-… Está bien- acepto Taiki.

-¡¿Taiki-san?!- se sorprendieron Tagiru y Yuu.

-¿Esta seguro con esta decisión, Taiki-dono?- pregunto Knigthmon. El joven asintió.

-Nosotros… Hay veces que existen peleas que no debemos pelear. Hay que dejar que los demás resuelvan sus problemas, para seguir adelante- dijo el joven, aunque apretaba sus puños, nervioso.

-Estarán bien- les dijo Yuno. Los jóvenes y digimon los miraron. La mujer parecía muy segura- Sé cómo es Luke, y también su fuerza- les sonrió- Me preocupan más sus enemigos-

-… Mamá- murmuro sorprendido Taiki, pero asintió de acuerdo.

Shoutmon se acerco a Kokoromon, quien seguía temblando.

-… Estarán bien- le aseguro el dragón rojo a la V-mon. Ella cerro los ojos- Tranquila- puso su mano en su hombro.

-… El… El Proyecto Iluminati nos ha causado un gran daño…- murmuro la V-mon, sorprendiéndolo-… No quiero perder a nadie más-

-No lo harás- le aseguro serio Shoutmon. Ella lo miró- Me asegurare de eso-

-Cu… Cuernomon- Kokoromon cerro los ojos, nerviosa. Shoutmon la abrazo, sintiendo sus temblores. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Todo saldrá bien- le aseguro el Rey.

Ella solo cerro los ojos, y acepto el gesto, pensando en Samanta…

* * *

La Jefa abrió los ojos al sentir una sacudida más fuerte. Había perdido el conocimiento, y su visera tenía más grietas. Intento moverse, pero sintió su cuerpo totalmente entumecido…

-_Jack… Sky…_\- murmuro, sintiendo como de nuevo le empezaba a faltar el aire. Miró a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban inconscientes, pegados al Kopierer al igual que ella.

"_Rayos…"_ Samanta cerro los ojos, enojada. Pero no podía apretar sus puños. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que aún tenía el comunicador en la mano. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba prendido. No tenía señal, pero se había activado el protocolo de _Alerta_. El artefacto estaba dando la posición de ellos a cualquier comunicador de _Jäger_.

Hubo otra sacudida. Silencio.

La Jefa miró para todos lados, aguantando respirar poco por la falta de oxigeno.

La sustancia empezó a despegarse de ellos, dejándolos en un suelo de piedra.

Jack y Sky abrieron los ojos al sentirse libres y se sentaron de inmediato, jadeando. Ambos tosieron, asqueados. En cambio Samanta intentaba no perder el conocimiento. No importaba que tan resistente fuera el traje de _Jefa, _ella seguía siendo humana, y su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo como debía.

-Sa… Jefa…- tosió Jack, mirándola.

-¿Qué… qué paso?- jadeo Sky, temblando.

-_Una trampa…_\- murmuro la joven, sentándose de rodillas, y agarrando su espada, mirando al frente.

Los dos hermanos la imitaron y casi se les fue la respiración de nuevo.

Estaban en un pequeño prado del Digiquartz, y eran rodeados por varios soldados del Proyecto Iluminati, apuntándolos, junto a varios Kopierer tigres, que les gruñían y mostraban sus colmillos, que eran sus _Espinas_.

-Rayos…- Jack se iba a levantar, pero de repente se cayó de rodillas.

-¡Jack!- se asusto Sky.

-No puedo… me cuesta… moverme- jadeo Jack.

-Es natural. Han estado atrapados dentro de mi Kopierer Morfo durante casi una hora- explico la voz de una mujer. Esa voz hizo que a Sky se le helara la sangre.

Una mujer de pelo corto color celeste, quien usaba un uniforme más oscuro que el resto, y usaba unos anteojos verdes especiales, los cuales eran elegantes, y los miraba sumamente divertida, al lado de dos Kopierer, acariciando a uno distraídamente.

La Jefa, al verla, sintió que su temperamento, normalmente calmado y frío en todo momento, empezaba a hervir.

-_Vaya… Vaya…_\- la Jefa se levantó, y desenvaino por completo su espada-_La gran _Topacio,_ la científica del Proyecto Iluminati, ha venido a darnos la bienvenida a esta trampa. ¿Debería sentirme agradecida, o asqueada?_

A la mujer no le agrado el comentario.

-Veo que tu lengua sigue siendo tan afilada como siempre, niñita- le dijo molesta Topacio- Sino te conociera a ti y tu resistencia, me quedaría sorprendida porque aún eres capaz de pararte- en ese momento un soldado se abalanzo por detrás de la joven, sorprendiéndola, y le golpeo la cabeza con su pistola, haciendo que ella cayera adolorida al piso.

-¡Jefa!- se asustaron Jack y Sky.

-¡Topacio!- grito enojado la liebre de ojos celestes, mientras era rodeado de energía negra, pero dos soldados se le acercaron con varas y lo electrocutaron con ellas.

-¡No!- se asusto Sky, mientras Jack gritaba de dolor y caía semiconsciente al piso, temblando-¡Paren!-

-Tranquila, Sky- le pidió sonriendo Topacio, asustando a la joven- Pero no puedo permitir que Jack active su _Sistema de Defensa_. Es intrigante, la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser molesto…-

_-Lo dice la que tiene que ejecutar un plan para capturar a dos Inteligencias Artificiales y a una simple adolescente_\- le dijo la Jefa, mirándola desafiante en el piso.

Ante eso recibió una descarga como Jack.

-¡Detente!- pidió Sky, asustada.

-Tranquila, Sky- Topacio se le acerco, sacando una pistola blanca- No me demorare mucho- se agacho para estar a su altura- Te has escabullido muy bien, tú y Kokoromon- la apunto con ella. Sky tembló- Pero al final ambas siguen siendo mis _conejillos de indias…_-

No termino de hablar, porque, de repente, una oleada de fuego blanco rodeo a los miembros de _Jäger_ y a ella misma, separándola de sus soldados, e impidiéndole verlos.

Topacio se levantó, sorprendida, mirando aquel fuego blanco que ocultaba a sus soldados, que de repente disparaban y los Kopierer rugían.

-Je…- escucho, y miró a Jack, quien levantó un poco la cansada mirada-… Parece que ya llegó-

Topacio, enfurecida, lo apunto con su pistola blanca, pero una chuchilla fue lanzada hacia ella, hiriéndole la mano, y haciendo que la soltara.

La Jefa se levantó, y jalo de un delgado hilo celeste atado a la empuñadura de la cuchilla, haciendo que esta volviera a ella. Levanto una mano y agarro la pistola blanca.

Topacio, enojada, saco una pistola normal pero alguien coloco su mano en su brazo con gran fuerza. La mujer miró a su lado, para ver a Luke, mirándola con sus ojos rojos sin vida.

-… Luke- jadeo la mujer, enfurecida de repente.

La liebre de ojos rojos sacudió su brazo, y lanzó a la mujer fuera del circulo de fuego blanco.

-¡Topacio!- unos soldados, en el piso, la miraron preocupados.

La mujer, con el brazo sumamente adolorido, se sentó, para ver a todos sus soldados en el piso, y a varias masas negras desapareciendo en polvos verdes en todo el lugar. Luke se había desechó de sus Kopierer.

-¡Dispárenle al fuego!- ordeno enojada, empezando a disparar- ¡No podemos perder a Sky!-

Los soldados que aún estaban conscientes obedecieron. Pero, de repente, como si hubiera sido una ráfaga de viento lo que hizo, el fuego blanco desapareció, mostrando que no había nadie escondiéndose en él.

Topacio, enfurecida, se dio cuenta que su plan para atrapar a Sky había fallado por completo.

* * *

-_¡JEEEEEEEEEEEEEFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _resonó la voz de Delta A en todo el bosque, haciendo que varios pájaros nocturnos salieran de sus madrigueras y se fueran volando.

Samanta, sin el casco y con una venda en la cabeza, alejo todo lo que pudo el comunicador que había prendido de su oído.

Estaban entre las copas de unos árboles, sentados en sus ramas. La joven, con su casco en su regazo, estaba sentada en una separada a la de Sky y Jack, quien estaba dentro de un _Campo Curativo_ a causa de las heridas causadas por la descarga eléctrica. Luke estaba parado en la copa del árbol en el que estaba la joven, cruzado de brazos y mirando de vez en cuando a todos los lados, con las orejas moviéndose continuamente, en estado de alerta.

La joven de capucha no estaba herida, y miraba sus rodillas, aun recordando el temor vivido hacía una media hora.

-_¡Que alegría que Luke pudo sacarlos del aprieto!-_dijo sumamente aliviado el dragón celeste. Se podían escuchar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

La joven miró el comunicador con una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Jack se rió por lo bajo.

-_¡Delta Arresterdramon!_\- regaño Slayerdramon- _Samanta, entonces, ¿todo era una trampa para capturar a Sky?_

-Exactamente-le dijo Sam, mirando de reojo a Sky- Topacio quería adelantar el proceso del virus con un dispositivo. Por suerte lo tenemos, así que Wizardmon o Luke podrán analizarlo cuando regresemos-

Sky miró de nuevo sus rodillas, algo deprimida.

-_Sky… ¿Me escuchas?_\- pregunto la voz de Slayerdramon.

-Sí…-

-_¿Estás bien?_-

-Estoy… asustada- admitió la joven-

Se pudo escuchar como el dragón sonreía.

-_Es normal asustarse, Sky. Estas a salvo, y eso es todo lo que importa_-

La joven miró el comunicador, agradecida, y se restregó los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Slayerdramon. Estoy bien. Me encanta ser electrocutado por varas que golpean bastante fuerte- dijo dolido Jack, recibiendo una patada en la cabeza por parte de la Jefa- ¡AY! ¡Se supone que me estoy curando, Sam! ¡AY!-

Slayerdramon suspiro.

-_Bien. Iremos por ustedes. Aquí acabamos con los Kopierer. Parece que les dieron orden de retirada_\- informo el dragón plateado- _Pero iremos con cuidado. Pueden estar vigilando aún la zona_-

-Estaremos comunicados- sentenció la Jefa, cortando la comunicación- Tendremos que esperar- suspiro fastidiada.

-Samy… ¿Tú cabeza…?- se preocupo Sky.

-He recibido peores golpes en esa zona, y lo sabes- le dijo la joven, restándole importancia. Sky sonrió.

Luke se bajo de la copa y aterrizo en la misma rama en la que estaba sentada Sam.

-… Iré a avisarle a Kokoromon que están a salvo- le aviso a la joven de pelo café oscuro, quien no se sorprendió en ver que sus ojos rojos volvían a tener el pequeño brillo de vida.

-Bien, si eso quieres- dio permiso Sam, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

Luke asintió, pero antes de irse, le acaricio la cabeza a Sky, sorprendiéndola. Cuando ella volteó la cabeza a verlo, él ya se había ido. Sky no pudo evitar volver a sonreír agradecida.

Jack vio a Luke irse, y sonrió satisfecho.

-Por cierto, Jack- dijo de repente Sam, y él la miró- Decidí que las vacaciones se te serán negadas-

La liebre de ojos celestes abrió la boca, atónito.

-¡ERES CRUEL!- resonó su voz, asustando a los pájaros que habían regresado a sus madrigueras.

* * *

En la cabaña, había un total silencio, pero no era porque todos estaban dormidos, más bien, en el salón, los tres jóvenes, sus tres compañeros digimon, Yuno y Kokoromon, estaban esperando a Luke.

Tagiru, Yuu y Gumdramon no habían podido aguantar el sueño, y se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón. Damemon los miraba sonriendo un poco.

Kokoromon estaba mirando por la ventana, a veces golpeando inconscientemente la madera con sus dedos. A su lado Taiki miraba de vez en cuando la ventana, para después apoyarse en la pared, junto a su compañero, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y a veces los abría para ver a la digimon naranja.

Yuno estaba sentada en una silla de acampar, y, con una tasa de café, recordaba todo lo que vivió con Luke, sin poder evitar a veces sonreír al recordar algo nostálgico.

Se escucharon unos pasos afuera. Eso hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza (excepto los dormidos)

Yuno se dirigió a la puerta, pero Shoutmon la detuvo.

Taiki miró por la ventana

-¿Quién es?- se pregunto.

-¡Luke!- sonrió Kokoromon, mirando a la liebre que acababa de aterrizar cerca de la cabaña.

La liebre se incorporo cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y Kokoromon se le abalanzo sonriendo.

-¡Lo hiciste!- se alegró la V-mon- ¿Cómo están? ¿Sky está bien? ¿La Jefa mato a alguien?-

-… Bien. Bien. A nadie- respondió Luke, mientras Kokoromon se bajaba.

-Vaya preguntitas que le haces- le dijo Shoutmon, saliendo como los demás (Yuu restregándose los ojos como Gumdramon, y Tagiru bostezando). Kokoromon lo miró inflando los cachetes.

Luke se sorprendió un poco al ver que todos los del Xros Heart se habían quedado despiertos, esperando a que él diera una respuesta.

-Me alegra ver que no has perdido el toque- le dijo Yuno, con la taza de café.

Luke la miró un rato.

-… No has cambiado, Yuno- le dijo Luke, sorprendiéndola. Ella sonrió.

-¡Claro que no iba a cambiar!- le dijo contenta, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda- ¡Soy tan joven como siempre!- aseguro.

Luke solo la quedo mirando.

-¡Bien! ¡Luke!- Tagiru se le acerco, ahora despierto- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No trajiste a la Jefa?! ¡Pudimos haber celebrado el rescate!- le dijo.

Luke lo miró algo sorprendido. Kokoromon sonrió.

-… Kudou Taiki- murmuro, haciendo que él lo mirará- El Proyecto Iluminati ataco hoy a miembros de _Jäger_ para involucrarlos en sus experimentos- explico, y frunció levemente el ceño- Sí están con Kokoromon, pueden verse involucrados. ¿Quieren seguir siendo los que _hospedan_ a Kokoromon durante su tiempo de baja?-

Taiki lo miró sorprendido, al igual que Yuu y Tagiru. Kokoromon los miró nerviosa. Pero, para sorpresa suya y de Luke, Tagiru y Gumdramon se echaron a reír.

-¿Es una broma?- se rió Tagiru- ¡Ni mil organizaciones misteriosas nos harían separarnos de Kokoromon!- aseguro.

-Continuaremos cuidando a Kokoromon- aseguro sonriendo Taiki- Es una amiga demasiado preciada como para no protegerla-

Kokoromon sonrió algo entusiasmada.

-Además, nos aseguraremos que este bien protegida- agrego Shoutmon, mirando serio a Luke, quien lo miró- No permitiré que le causen daño-

Luke asintió, y sonrió levemente, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Era la primera vez que lo veían hacer una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Cuernomon!- agradeció Kokoromon, abrazando al Rey, causando que este se pusiera totalmente rojo.

-¡Su-Suéltame, Ko-Kokoromon!- pidió Shoutmon, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡El Rey parece tetera!- se rió Gumdramon, mientras que Tagiru se echaba a reír.

Luke lo miró sorprendido. Sonrió de nuevo, y dio un salto.

-¡Ah! ¡Luke!- llamó Yuno, pero la liebre ya se había ido- Me olvide que no le gusta despedirse-

-A nadie le gusta- le aseguro su hijo.

Ella le sonrió, y, con los demás, se quedo mirando como Shoutmon, sonrojado, aún tenía a Kokoromon abrazándolo agradecida y divertida por la cara que ponía el Rey del Mundo Digital.


	13. Vuelve el Caballero Las Reliquias

_Vuelve el Caballero Negro. _

_Las Reliquias Digitales._

El xros heart volvía de clases, pero había alguien que los preocupaba bastante. No habían vuelto a ver al Relojero. Y eso hacia que Taiki sospechara. El joven aún no se atrevía a decir quien era realmente ese hombre.

Habían muchas cosas que realmente confundían al líder del Xros Heart, sobre todo desde que se enteró que su madre conocía de antes al _Inteligencia Artificial_ Luke, y sabía de la existencia de los digimon antes de conocer a Shoutmon…

-¡Bien!-dijo contento Tagiru, mirando a Taiki y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El joven de googles sacó su xros loader- ¡Taiki-san! ¡Recuerde que me prometió dejarme usar el chip espacio-temporal hoy!-

El joven asintió y empezó a sacar el chip de su aparato rojo.

-Tagiru, cálmate un poco-le pidió Yuu con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!-se molesto Tagiru- Estamos en el plan _Protección de Kokoromon_\- le recordó, orgullosamente.

El rubio lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

Desde que decidieron proteger a Kokoromon de cualquier movimiento del Proyecto Iluminati, hicieron un _plan_ para ese propósito, que consistía que Kokoromon, cada ciertos días, pasará tiempo con Taiki, Tagiru, y Yuu en sus xros loader. Había pasado el plazo que decidieron para cada _turno_, y ahora le tocaba a Tagiru, a quien la idea de estar con Kokoromon unos días lo entusiasmaba.

-Estaré ahora con ella. Y juro que la protegeré de cualquier organización misteriosa y tenebrosa. ¡Y le demostrare como caza un experto!-se jacto Tagiru. Yuu suspiro.

-_¡Así se habla, Tagiru!_-alago Gumdramon- _Kokoromon-sama quedará sorprendida cuando vea nuestro modo de cazar_-

-Ten-Taiki le entrego el chip a su amigo, quien sonrió contento y lo inserto-Kokoromon ¿Lista?-

_-Si_-sonrió la digimon.

Tagiru y Taiki pusieron sus xros loader frente a frente, y Kokoromon se traslado al xros loader de Tagiru.

-_¡Genial~!_\- se escuchó a la digimon- _¡Hay muchos digimon!_

-_¡Bienvenida, Kokoromon-sama!_ _¡Prepárese para ver nuestro espectáculo!-_

-_Gumdramon. Más te vale no poner en peligro a Kokoromon_-le aviso Shoutmon desde el xros loader rojo.

_-¡Nunca la pondría en peligro!_-le aseguro Gumdramon, algo molesto.

-¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos de caza!-Tagiru levanto su xros loader- _Time Shift_-el joven abrió un portal y lo cruzo, desapareciendo con él.

Yuu suspiro fastidiado, mientras que Taiki sonrió algo incomodo al ver el entusiasmo de Tagiru.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar Kokoromon con Gumdramon?_\- pregunto Damemon, mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Cinco días- recordó el rubio, y suspiro-Estoy seguro que Tagiru meterá en problemas a Kokoromon-

-_Si lo hace, se las tendrá que ver conmigo_-señalo Shoutmon. Ambos jóvenes miraron el xros loader rojo- _¡L-Lo digo porque jure protegerla! ¡No piensen nada raro!_\- aclaro el dragón, y se podía ver que estaba claramente avergonzado.

-No te avergüences, Shoutmon. Sabemos lo que sientes por Kokoromon- le recordó su amigo. El dragón bufó. Su amigo sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Taiki-san- se despidió Yuu, y ambos amigos tomaron caminos separados.

-_Taiki ¿Estás bien?_-le pregunto Shoutmon, al notar que su amigo tenía una mirada preocupada.

-Es solo que... me pregunto... Si Kai volvería…-murmuro el joven. Shoutmon medito.

-_ Tagiru y Gumdramon son un par de payasos, pero si dijeron que protegerían a Kokoromon, lo harán_-le aseguro Shoutmon.

-Además...- Taiki sonrió, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir sería tomado de muy mala manera-… Nadie se podría meter con la novia del Rey del Mundo Digital…-

-_¡Taiki!_-se sorprendió Shoutmon. Se podía ver por su imagen en el xros loader que estaba rojo-_¡¿Por qué has dicho algo como eso?! ¡Ko-Ko-Kokoromon no es- no es mi no-novia!-_

-Lo siento-se disculpo su amigo, sonriendo- Pero no pude resistirme-

Su amigo bufó, claramente molesto y avergonzado por lo que dijo su compañero.

-_Pero Kokoromon… Desde que regresamos del campamento, ha estado más distante- _murmuro algo preocupado el dragón-_Y aunque ella lo niega, ha estado en las nubes últimamente_-se preocupo-_Realmente le afecto que la Jefa y sus amigos estuvieron en peligro_.

-Es natural…-admitió Taiki, aunque estaba tan preocupado como él.

-_… Ojala pueda sonreír con naturalidad junto a Gumdramon y Tagiru_-

Taiki sonrió.

-Quieres que recupere su sonrisa- sentenció el joven, mirando su xros loader- Realmente, creo que ella te cautivo….

-_¡Taiki! ¡¿Por qué me molestas?!_-se escandalizo Shoutmon.

Taiki solo sonrió

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon corrían por unas calles digiquartz.

-Tagiru ¿Qué van a cazar?-pregunto Kokoromon.

-Kiichi nos conto que cuando llevaba a unos amigos cazadores en Locomon, ellos le contaron de la aparición de un digimon en el digiquartz. Él los hizo papilla-conto el joven.

-¿Kiichi?-se extraño la digimon.

-Un amigo de mi clase que también posee un xros loader. Pero el no caza-respondió el joven- Estaba con nosotros cuando ocurrió lo de la mansión.

-¿Y crees que puedan contra ese digimon?-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-¡Claro que sí!-sentencio Gumdramon, entusiasmado.

En eso el pequeño dragón se detuvo. Empezó a olfatear el aire.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Detecto a un digimon!-informo el dragón.

-Debe ser nuestra presa-sonrió el joven- ¡Gumdramon, guíanos!-pidió.

Y los dos siguieron al digimon morado.

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_

Shoutmon estaba recostado en la cama de Taiki. Mientras que su compañero estaba sentado frente a su escritorio terminando una tarea.

El dragón rojo intentaba no pensar en algo que le empezaba a preocupar bastante… Si su reino estaba a salvo.

Había estado preguntándose si el mundo digital se encontraba a salvo... Negó con la cabeza. Sus súbditos más fuertes (sin incluir a los que lo acompañaban y a Ballistamon y Dorulumon, que se encontraban con Akari y Zenjirou) estaban a cargo del Reino. No tenía porque preocuparse...

Aunque si el Proyecto Iluminati era tan peligroso, tanto para humanos y digimon, debería pensar en la seguridad de su gente que vive en su mundo, ya que los que viven en el Digiquartz son protegidos por _Jäger_…

No pudo evitar sentirse algo inútil ante eso.

-_Vaya, vaya... Veo que estás deprimido por no tener a Kokoromon cerca_-menciono una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Taiki y a Shoutmon. Miraron a la ventana para ver a la Jefa sentada en el borde de esta, jugando con su cuchilla.

-¡¿Jefa?!-se sorprendieron los dos amigos, levantándose.

-_Realmente ustedes dos arman un gran escándalo_-suspiro la joven.

-Me alegra que estés bien-le dijo el joven- ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto asustado.

-_En realidad suceden varias cosas... Pero vine por algo que me inquieta bastante_-menciono la joven. Shoutmon noto como ella lo miraba a través del visor del casco. El dragón pudo notar una mirada fría-_ Hace unas semanas, vi cómo se enfrentaban a Kokoromon en su Descontrol. Ante eso puedo decir que ella escapo de aquí para "protegerlos". Otra de sus tonterías. No les dije nada porque pensé que con eso se debieron dar cuenta que deben tenerla bien protegido, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto…. ¿Por qué la han dejado con Akashi Tagiru y su compañero Gumdramon? Cuando saben que hay un tipo llamado Kai que la quiere como trofeo_-

-Confió en Tagiru y en Gumdramon. La cuidaran bien. Y si Kai apareciera, la entrara en su xros loader. Ya hablamos sobre esa opción-le explico Taiki- Estamos haciendo esto para protegerla de Kai, o del Proyecto Iluminati-

-_Tsch_-suspiro la joven-_Confías mucho en tus compañeros-_

-¿Tú no?-le pregunto Taiki.

-_Como son ellos, sí. Pero Kokoromon no está entre ellos. Hay que mantenerla vigilada. Por eso te la encargue a ti, Kudou Taiki. Tú la mantendrías vigilada, y fuera de algún peligro. Mientras que ese Akashi Tagiru de seguro la meterá en uno-_

-No lo creo. Gumdramon está con ellos-señalo Shoutmon.

-_Cierto... Me olvidaba de ese enano. Escúchame, Rey. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no confundirás a Kokoromon con algún sentimiento tuyo_-amenazo la joven.

El dragón la miró sorprendido… ¿Tan obvio era? Pero algo en el tono de la joven le molesto.

-Mira, Jefa. Te respeto por ayudar y proteger a mi gente de los Kopierer- le dijo Shoutmon, haciendo que Taiki lo mirara algo sorprendido al ver que le hablaba con esa autoridad-Pero si quiero o no a Kokoromon, ese es asunto mío. Nunca haría algo que la lastimara.

El dragón no se inmuto cuando algo paso rozándole la mejilla. La Jefa había lanzado su cuchilla hacia el dragón, la cual se clavo en la almohada de Taiki.

-¡Shoutmon!-se preocupo Taiki,

El dragón solo frunció el ceño, molesto.

La joven movió su mano como si jalara algo. Y los dos compañeros se dieron cuenta que un delgado alambre de acero estaba amarrado a la empuñadura de la cuchilla. La cual al ser jalada, volvió a manos de su dueña.

-_¿En qué momento te estaba pidiendo algo?-_pregunto la joven, quien volvía a jugar con la cuchilla en sus manos-_ Es una orden lo que te estoy diciendo. Uno de mis objetivos es buscar la seguridad de Kokoromon. Y sí una palabra tuya o una acción la lastiman, bueno, supongo que esta parte es demasiado obvia-_

Shoutmon la miró serio.

-Nunca lastimaría a Kokoromon… La quiero demasiado para eso- le dijo sin rodeos.

La Jefa frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que los sentimientos del dragón eran sinceros.

-_Tú sabes lo que haces, Rey. Un movimiento que dañe a Kokoromon, y el trono del mundo digital quedara vacío-_aseguro la Jefa. El digimon frunció el ceño-_Kudou Taiki_-llamó, y el joven la miró preocupado-_Cuando me entregues a Kokoromon, en un mes y medio, responderé las preguntas que tengas_\- Taiki se sorprendió ante eso-_Tienen derecho a saber. El Xros Heart ya se ha involucrado en esta batalla por culpa de las estupideces de Kokoromon_\- y sin decir más. La joven salto por la ventana.

Taiki y Shoutmon se asomaron a la ventana. Pero la joven ya no estaba. Shoutmon bufo molesto.

-Ella hace las cosas a su manera- sentencio el dragón, serio, y se dio cuenta que su compañero lo miraba preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí… Es solo… Nunca te había visto hablar de esa manera- su compañero lo miró extrañado- Hablaste con autoridad, como un autentico soberano-

Su compañero sonrió amargamente.

-Es solo que me di cuenta que con la Jefa no puedo hablar tan abiertamente como lo hago contigo o con los demás- explico Shoutmon, mirando serio el cielo anaranjado-… Ella es una figura de autoridad para _Jäger_, así que tendré que actuar de esa manera de ahora en adelante. Como un Rey-

Su compañero sonrió, orgulloso y sorprendido, pero después se preocupo.

-Shoutmon… -murmuro Taiki, su compañero lo miro- ¿Te diste cuenta…? ¿La Jefa…?-

-Si...-murmuro molesto el dragón- Ella es una humana normal. Pero pude sentir de ella la mirada de alguien que ha librado muchas batallas-

-Es demasiado rápida para ser una humana normal…-murmuro el joven-… ¿Acaso ella pelea junto a sus compañeros…?-miro preocupado el cielo. Tal vez... fue mala idea dejar a Kokoromon sin una gran protección. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Tagiru y Gumdramon superaban a cualquiera.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz._

-¡Está cerca!-se alegro Gumdramon.

En eso, Gumdramon y Kokoromon pararon. Tagiru los miro extrañado.

La digimon naranja coloco su mano en su casco, preocupada. Y Gumdramon miro preocupado su cola, donde estaba su anillo dorado.

-¿El Kinkoji... esta vibrando?-murmuro sorprendido el pequeño.

-¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto Tagiru, mirando extrañado a los dos digimon.

_La reconozco... Reconozco está energía..._

Esa voz resonó en el lugar. Los tres amigos miraron para todos lados. Una figura algo grande apareció en uno de los techos de los edificios. La cual salto y cayo elegantemente frente a los tres amigos. Era un digimon negro con una armadura con partes plateadas. Dos lanzas como manos, y llevaba una capa que era negra por fuera y azul por dentro.

-¡Un digimon!- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡¿Quién eres?!-

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Me llamo _SkullKnightmon_-saludo el digimon negro- Veo que tus dos compañeros poseen _Reliquias Digitales_-señalo el digimon.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Tagiru, quien aún no se recuperaba de la impresión al ver como hablaba-... ¿Reliquias... Digitales...?-

-Ese casco y ese anillo de oro-señalo el digimon negro- Son lo que se conocen como Reliquias Digitales-

-¿Así se llama?-se sorprendió Gumdramon, mirando su anillo-¡Un minuto! ¡No entiendo nada!-

El digimon negro rio. Los tres amigos vieron que su risa era algo tranquilizadora.

-Este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Vamos a mi refugio. Ahí les explicare. Y entonces ustedes decidirán si quieren cazarme o no-propuso el digimon negro.

-¡¿Tú eres el digimon que ha metido problemas?!-se sorprendió Tagiru, ya que el digimon se veía muy respetuoso.

-Solo me he defendido de los cazadores. Ya les explicare. Es mejor ir a un lugar seguro. Las calles digiquartz se han vuelto peligrosas por unas extrañas criaturas que no son digimon-señalo el digimon negro.

Los tres amigos se miraron. Asintieron y siguieron al digimon negro.

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos, hasta que el digimon negro los llevo dentro de una casa en especial. Entraron y pudieron ver que el salón era muy grande. Contaba con unas sillas malgastadas tiradas en el suelo y una gran manta verde tirada en el suelo. En esa se sentó SkullKnightmon.

-Lamento que mi refugio esté en este estado-se disculpo el digimon.

-Está bien-sonrió Kokoromon, quien con sus amigos, levantaron tres sillas y se sentaron en ellas.

-Bien, SkullKnightmon ¿Qué son las Reliquias Digitales?-le pregunto Tagiru.

-Las Reliquias Digitales son unos tesoros legendarios creados por digimon que poseen un gran poder. En estos tesoros ellos pueden colocar parte de su alma, de su poder, o usarlo como un mediador. Cuando su uso es de un mediador. El objeto es capaz de restringir, o dar más poder a su portador dependiendo de la capacidad que tenga el digimon. Solo unos pocos digimon legendarios han podido crear estos singulares artefactos. He escuchado sobre ellos, pero jamás creí que viviría para ver dos-agrego el digimon negro.

-¿Dos?-se extraño el joven. Quien, comprendiéndolo, miro a su compañero- ¡Gumdramon, tú anillo dorado!-

-¡Sí!-se sorprendió Gumdramon, quien se quedó mirándolo- Quien lo creería... ¿Por qué _Sanzomon_ me daría un objeto tan preciado?-

-¿Sanzomon?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-Sí. Ella me dio este anillo, el Kinkoji. Es una amiga del Rey...-pero el pequeño se callo al instante al ver que la mirada de la digimon se tornaba seria.

-Ya veo… una amiga-murmuro la digimon, mirando para otro lado sin darse cuenta que había aterrorizado por unos momentos a Tagiru y a Gumdramon.

-Puedo ver que tú casco también es una Reliquia Digital-menciono SkullKnightmon. Kokoromon asintió- ¿Que digimon legendario te lo dio?-

-… No sé si me lo dio... Desde que nací lo tengo puesto-explico la digimon- Me da un gran poder (Que aún no he podido controlar bien, je,je) y la capacidad de controlar los datos de las evoluciones-

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¿Es por eso que puedes recuperar las evoluciones robadas por los Kopierer?-la digimon asintió sonriendo.

-¿Kopierer?-se extraño SkullKnightmon.

-Son inteligencias artificiales incompletas que atacan a los cazadores con digimon con la capacidad de evolucionar. Ellos se las comen. Aunque no pueden comer evoluciones de digimon que las hayan obtenido por sí solo. Pueden vivir solo en el Digiquartz-explico Gumdramon.

-Ya veo...-murmuro el digimon negro-... Deben ser las criaturas que he visto-

-Oye, SkullKnightmon-llamo Tagiru, el digimon lo miro- ¿Por qué haces tantos problemas?-

-Me defiendo de los humanos que quieren cazarme. Me topo con ellos cada vez que voy a buscar a mi compañero-explico el digimon negro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Compañero?!-repitieron sorprendidos los tres amigos.

-Si... Cuando llegue a este lugar me separé de mi compañero. Su nombre es _DeadlyAxemon_. Puedo sentir su energía en esta ciudad. Pero cada vez que intento ir a buscarlo me topo con cazadores o esas criaturas llamadas Kopierer-conto el digimon.

Tagiru medito.

-¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaremos!-sentencio contento el joven de googles. Kokoromon lo miro sonriente, Gumdramon asintió, y SkullKnightmon lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Me ayudaran?-se sorprendió el digimon negro- ¿No intentaran cazarme?-

-No. Solo cazo a digimon que crean algún problema. Pero tú solo intentas buscar a tú compañero a pesar de las dificultades. Yo haría lo mismo por el mío-Tagiru sonrió a Gumdramon, quien rio.

-Realmente muchas gracias-agradeció SkullKnightmon.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto. Me llamo Akashi Tagiru. Él es mi compañero, Gumdramon. Y ella es una buena amiga, Kokoromon-presento el joven.

-Pero... Mi poder volverá a atraer a los cazadores y a esas criaturas-señalo SkullKnightmon.

-¡No te preocupes!-sonrió Kokoromon. La miraron extrañados- ¡Tengo un plan!-

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_

-Shoutmon~-llamo Taiki. Su compañero daba mil vueltas nervioso por la habitación del joven, quien estaba sentado en su silla, siguiéndolo con los ojos- Si quieres ir a ver como está Kokoromon, solo dilo-

-No es eso-murmuro el dragón- Es lo que dijo la Jefa lo que me pone nervioso. No puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa-

El dragón dio otras vueltas, y suspiro.

-Taiki. Por favor. No le digas a Kokoromon que vino la Jefa-pidió Shoutmon. Su amigo lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto el joven.

-Si... Kokoromon ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa. No quiero preocuparla más-sentencio Shoutmon.

Taiki asintió decidido. Luego miro el reloj de pared

-Me preocupan... Esa cacería no debió haberles tardado tanto tiempo. Será mejor ir-sentencio Taiki. Shoutmon asintió.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon corrían por las calles del digiquartz, indicados por SkullKnightmon, quien estaba dentro del xros loader del joven.

-¡Está a sido una gran idea, Kokoromon-sama!-halago el pequeño a su amiga- Usar el xros loader para ocultar la energía de SkullKnightmon para no atraer a cazadores y Kopierer ha sido un gran método-

-Y SkullKnightmon puede detectar dentro del xros loader la energía de DeadlyAxemon, para guiarnos hacia él-agrego contento Tagiru- ¡Y yo pensaba que eras buena solo para poner apodos!-

-Gracias-agradeció la digimon, quien después se dio cuenta a que se refería su amigo- ¡Hey!-se enojo. Tagiru y Gumdramon rieron.

-_Una idea magnifica_-halago SkullKnightmon_-¿Cómo se le ocurrió?_-

-Bueno... Mi compañera solía hacer lo mismo conmigo, cuando no podía concentrar el poder de mi casco. Por lo que siempre atraía a varios enemigos. Mi Padre me enseño a controlarla un poco. ¡Pero nunca la uso!-rio la digimon.

SkullKnightmon se quedo meditando. Ya le hacia muy extraño que el joven Akashi Tagiru tuviera un xros loader rojo oscuro y usara googles... Se parecía mucho a él...

-_¡Lo detecto!_-señalo después de un rato el digimon negro-_¡Está muy cerca! ¡A la derecha!_-

Los tres amigos corrieron a esa dirección. Corrieron un buen tramo. Hasta que una explosión cerca los detuvo.

-¡Debe ser ahí!-sentencio Tagiru, y se dirigieron a esa dirección.

Llegaron a una calle donde se podía distinguir a Ren junto a Yasyamon, y frente a ellos, estaba un digimon en cuatro patas, negro con partes de su armadura doradas, y rostro rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Tagiru? Oye. No te entrometas. Él es mi presa-le advirtió Ren.

-_Tagiru-kun. Él es DeadlyAxemon_-le informo SkullKnightmon.

DeadlyAxemon al escuchar la voz de su compañero, fue directo a Tagiru. Pero Yasyamon lo detuvo saltando encima de el, y golpeándolo con sus espadas. Provocando una pequeña explosión.

-¡Detén esto!-pidió Kokoromon, encendiéndose- ¡DeadlyAxemon es el compañero de SkullKnightmon! ¡No lo puedes cazar!-

-¿SkullKnightmon? Es un digimon. Entonces cazare a ambos-sentencio Ren.

-¡Ren!-se enojo Tagiru. Había olvidado esa faceta del joven de pelo azul, a quien le gustaba cazar digimon raros.

-¡Tagiru! ¡La evolución!-rugió Gumdramon.

-¡SI!-apoyo el joven de googles.

-¡Pero…! ¡Kopierer…!- recordó Kokoromon, asustada de repente.

-¡Contamos contigo por si algo pasa, porque no dejare que Ren se salga con la suya!- sonrió entusiasmado el joven de googles, dejándola en blanco.

Tagiru movió su xros loader rojo oscuro, del que aparecieron círculos amarrillos.

-_¡Gumdramon! ¡Chou-Shinka!- _Gumdramon fue rodeado de círculos y evoluciono a Arresterdamon.

-¿Quieres pelea? ¡La tendrás! ¡Yasyamon!-llamo Ren.

El digimon de las espadas fue a pelear contra Arresterdamon. Mientras, Kokoromon corrió hacia DeadlyAxemon y empezó a curar sus heridas. El digimon rugió molesto.

-No te preocupes, soy una amiga-le sonrió la digimon. DeadlyAxemon se sonrojo un poco.

-_¡Parpadeo Sónico!_\- Arresterdamon se acerco a Yasyamon y empezó a golpear en medio del aire al digimon, quien se protegió con sus brazos de los múltiples golpes que recibía del dragón-_¡Spin Calibur!_\- Yasyamon recibió directamente ese ataque, y cayo a unos metros.

-¡Arresterdamon! ¡Recordémosles a Ren y a Yasyamon lo que pasa cuando se meten con los compañeros de nuestros amigos!-Tagiru levanto su xros loader, dándole más poder a su compañero.

-¡SI!-rugió el dragón- _¡Prisma Garrett!_\- el ataque de Arresterdamon le dio directamente a Yasyamon, quien cayo al suelo y se volvió Dracmon.

-Rayos-murmuro Ren, guardando a su compañero en el xros loader- ¡Tagiru! ¡No te confíes!- y sin más, se fue enojado.

La evolución se cancelo y Arresterdamon volvió a ser Gumdramon.

-Ren... Se enojo bastante-murmuro nerviosa Kokoromon, al lado de DeadlyAxemon, quien estaba curado.

-Déjalo. Tenemos este tipo de pelea. Pero seguimos llevándonos algo bien-rio Tagiru.

-Gumdramon ¡Estuviste genial!-halago la digimon. El pequeño se sonrojo y rio nervioso.

-_Reload, SkullKnightmon_-recargo Tagiru. El digimon negro apareció. Su compañero al verlo se acerco a él. SkullKnightmon le acaricio la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon-kun y Kokoromon-chan-agradeció SkullKnightmon.

-Está bien-sonrió el joven de googles.

-Te has reencontrado con tú compañero, me alegro por ti -sonrió Gumdramon.

-Todo termino en un final esplendido-sentencio Kokoromon.

SkullKnightmon medito un poco.

-Me gustaría hacer de este día más esplendido-señalo el digimon negro- Tagiru-kun ¿Podrías hacerme digixros con DeadlyAxemon?- Tagiru lo miro extrañado- Quiero enseñarte algo-

-¡Bien!-sonrió Tagiru, quien movió su xros loader rojo oscuro-_Digixros. SkullKnightmon. DeadlyAxemon._

La calle donde estaban se ilumino por la luz verde de la digixros.

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_.

Yuu acababa de sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Palideció y corrió hacia la ventana de su departamento, donde se podía ver perfectamente a toda la ciudad.

-¡Yuu!-llamo Damemon- ¡¿Lo acabas de sentir-dame?!-le pregunto muy alterado

-Si...-murmuro triste Yuu-... Sabía que él llegaría tarde o temprano...-el joven apretó con fuerza su xros loader amarillo.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Taiki dejo de correr por las calles del digiquartz y miro asustado a su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

-Reconozco está energía...-murmuro el dragón-... ¡Ese tipo ha vuelto!-rugió furioso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Debemos ir con Tagiru!-sentencio Taiki, esperando que su amigo estuviera lejos de aquel digimon.

* * *

Slayerdramon abrió los ojos totalmente asustado. Luke acababa de hacer desaparecer a un Kopierer. La Jefa a su lado miraba un mapa digital. La joven lo miro.

_-¿Qué es esa energía…?-_pregunto la joven-_¿Tú también la sientes?_-

-Si...-murmuro nervioso el dragón plateado-... Antes lo sentía levemente... Pero parece que algún idiota lo ha hecho hacer digixros con su compañero-

-_¿A quién te refieres?_-le pregunto seria la Jefa.

-Me refiero al hermano menor de Bagramon. _DarkKnightmon._ ¡Rayos! ¡Está energía que está a su lado...!-se asusto Slayerdramon.

-_Esa tonta de Kokoromon..._-murmuro sumamente molesta la Jefa-_... ¡¿En cuántos problemas más se va a meter hasta estar contenta?!_

* * *

La luz verde de la Digixros empezó a desaparecer. Así Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon pudieron ver la forma Digixros de SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon.

Un digimon grande, tipo caballero color negro y con partes de su armadura dorada. Una lanza de doble filo color rojo y una capa color negro por fuera y por dentro azul.

Gumdramon palideció.

-¡Eh!-se sorprendió Tagiru, emocionado y echando humo de la nariz-¡Eres como un caballero!-

-¡Que genial!-sonrió Kokoromon.

-En esta forma soy _DarkKnightmon_-informo el digimon negro.

Gumdramon palideció más y vio horrorizado al digimon que tenía frente a él. No había duda. Era tal cual como se lo había descrito el Rey...

* * *

_Gumdramon corría por los pasillos del castillo real del mundo digital. Los Piximon le habían informado lo que ocurrió hacia unas horas en el pueblo del _País Real_… No pudo creerlo. No quería creerlo…Necesitaba verlo. ¡Si era cierto que fue herido...! _

_El dragón derrapo en la puerta de la habitación del Rey, donde hacían guardias unos Piximon._

_-Gumdramon-kun. El Rey necesita descansar...-empezó a decirle uno de los guardias._

_-¡A un lado!-Gumdramon abrió la puerta del Rey de un golpe. Se sorprendió no verlo en cama. Miro y vio al dragón analizando unos informes en la mesa de centro de la elegante habitación, junto a sus leales compañeros: Ballistamon y Dorulumon._

_Y apoyado en la pared de la habitación, cerca de la puerta que se había abierto, un _Dukemon_ con una armadura con tonos café metálico y blanco, cruzado de brazos, miró de reojo_ _al pequeño, sin sorprenderse._

_-Tenemos visitas, Shoutmon- le aviso el digimon robótico._

_-Unas muy salvajes- agrego el digimon lobo._

_Shoutmon miro de reojo al visitante, sin sorprenderse, pero siguió mirando los documentos, como si fuera normal que abrieran su puerta de golpe._

_El pequeño se fijó que el Rey tenía una venda en su pecho. Y no traía su bufanda ni su protector. Pero llevaba sus gafas de lectura... En esos tiempos... Shoutmon ya tenía sus cicatrices en su cuerpo..._

_-¡Lo sentimos Rey!-se disculparon los Piximon, bajando la mirada y haciendo una reverencia._

_-Está bien. Gumdramon. No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches ahora. Estoy ocupado...-empezó a decirle el dragón rojo, sin despegar la vista de los documentos, pero..._

_-¡¿ESTA HERIDO?!-rugió furioso Gumdramon, haciendo retumbar las paredes de la habitación, y obligando a los Piximon a taparse los oídos- ¡¿FUE DERROTADO?! ¡¿EL REY DERROTADO?! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENE DIGNIDAD?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO SI FUE DERROTADO?! ¡¿NO ERA EL DIGIMON MÁS FUERTE QUE HAY?! ¡POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ, PARA APRENDER DEL MEJOR! ¡Y RESULTA QUE LO DERROTARON! ¡LO VENCIERON! ¡ES UN DÉBIL…!-el dragón no pudo seguir hablando. Se sentía fatal al ver a su héroe herido._

_Gumdramon miró enojado al Dukemon, que, con sus ojos azules, lo miraba sin mostrar expresión._

_-¡Tú eres el culpable, _Vormundmon, _idiota!_\- _rugió el pequeño, señalándolo- ¡¿No eres el guardaespaldas del Rey?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?!-_

_Pero Vormundmon simplemente alzó una ceja._

_Shoutmon suspiro, callando al pequeño._

_-Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Vormundmon ¿Nos dejan solos?-pidió el dragón rojo, sacándose los lentes y restregándose los ojos, cansado. Sus amigos asintieron, y el Dukemon se incorporó._

_-Si así lo desea- se inclinó respetuosamente, aunque miró de reojo al pequeño insoportable, quien lo miró desafiante- Pero en lo personal, por su estado actual, preferiría quedarme cerca-_

_-No creo que Gumdramon intente demostrarme ahora lo débil que es- aseguro el Rey, y el pequeño lo miró más molesto. El dragón miró a su guardaespaldas- Prefiero que, junto a Dorulumon y el escuadrón de Piximon, bajen al pueblo a ayudar a Lillymon y a su equipo. Fue mucho el daño que causo Gaiomon en el pueblo- su servidor asintió, y se fijo como Gumdramon abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de _Gaiomon_._

_-Entonces partiremos ahora- sentencio Dorulumon, saliendo junto a Ballistamon y Vormundmon, este último cerrando la puerto, dejando solo a los dos dragones._

_-¿Peleo… contra Gaiomon?-pregunto molesto Gumdramon. Shoutmon medito- ¡Dígame!-_

_-Cuida tú lengua-le pidió el dragón rojo. El pequeño se tapo la boca. Había medito la pata. Su Rey suspiro- Sí, fue contra Gaiomon-_

_Al escuchar ese nombre, el pequeño palideció._

_-¡¿Qué quería ese tipo?!-rugió furioso el pequeño- ¡¿Ahora fue capaz de capturarlo?!-_

_Su Rey miro para otro lado._

_-Huyo-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Otra vez?!-_

_-¡Si, otra vez!-rugió molesto Shoutmon, levantándose- ¡Gracias por recordármelo!- _

_Pero se movió tan brusco que se agarro el pecho y se sostuvo de la mesa, pero de manera tan brusca que algunos papeles saltaron cuando puso su mano en la madera._

_-¡REY!-se asustó Gumdramon, pero el dragón levanto su otra mano, dando a entender que estaba bien y no quería que él hiciera un escándalo. El pequeño miró molesto al dragón rojo, mientras este se sentaba en su sillón color crema, e hizo un movimiento invitándolo a sentarse al sillón de al frente, pero Gumdramon no estaba de genio para buenos modales, aunque nunca los tenía frente al Rey- ¿Qué quería?- pregunto sin miramientos, ansioso por manejar más información._

_Shoutmon lo miró alzando levemente las cejas al ver la impaciencia del pequeño, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con el pequeño salvaje, o como lo llamaba a veces Vormundmon cuando perdía su paciencia con el niño, _El Pequeño Insoportable_._

_-Gaiomon ataco el pueblo, parece que por encargó de algún digimon. Recuerda que es un caza recompensas- le recordó el digimon. El pequeño lo miró sorprendido y extrañado._

_-¿Y para qué alguien lo contrataría para atacar la aldea de este País? ¡Todos sabemos que este pueblo es el suyo, a diferencia de los pueblos de los otros países digitales!- le recordó molesto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Eso lo está investigando Belzebumon, mientras que Knigthmon y los PawnChessmon intentan seguirle la pista a Gaiomon- respondió pacientemente el Rey._

_-…- Gumdramon miró para otro lado, como si no le importara- … ¿Cómo fue que lo hirió?-_

_Shoutmon apoyo su mentón en su mano, mirando al pequeño algo divertido. Estaba preocupado por él, pero no iba a demostrarlo._

_-Por impedir que lastimara a una digimon con su digitama...-le respondió. El pequeño se quedó helado y lo miró atónito-… Fue tan rápido que solo reaccione a parar su espada con mi micrófono, pero clavo su otra espada en mí cuando me distraje por los gritos de la Palmon… Se fue diciendo que hasta que no decidiera pelear a muerte contra él, seguiría acechando-Shoutmon cerró los ojos- Que humillante-_

_-Ese idiota hizo lo mismo cuando usted me conoció-murmuro furioso Gumdramon. Su maestro lo miro-Rey...-el pequeño lo miro muy preocupado-... ¿E- Esa herida... le va a dejar una cicatriz?-_

_Shoutmon sonrió a su aprendiz, quien se puso nervioso un poco._

_-No. Cutemon logro curarla lo suficiente. Solo tengo que descansar-_

_-Eso último no lo ha cumplido-le señalo el pequeño- ¿Qué leía con Dorulumon-san, Ballistamon-san y el idiota de Vormundmon?_\- pregunto curioso.

_-Un reporte. Sobre los lugares a los que ha atacado Gaiomon. Pero no parecen tener un patrón_-_Shoutmon suspiro frustrado- Y deja de insultar a mi guardaespaldas- agrego. El pequeño bufó molesto._

_-Pues bien guardaespaldas es. Solo hay que mirar como quedo- le dijo mordazmente._

_-¿Cómo crees que se siente Vormundmon?- le pregunto serio Shoutmon, haciendo que él se callara- Esta enfurecido, aunque no quiere demostrarlo. Antes que llegaras silenciosamente me había pedido acompañar a Belzebumon para buscar a Gaiomon. Pero me negué. Prefiero que ocupe su fuerza en ayudar a nuestra gente que en buscar a un asesino a sangre fría como Gaiomon- sentenció._

_Gumdramon lo miró un rato. _

_-Rey, Gaiomon quiere pelear a muerte contra usted ¿Por qué no le cumple ese deseo de una vez? Todos sabemos que usted ganaría-_

_-¡¿Eres tonto o te haces?!-le pregunto molesto Shoutmon, sobresaltando al pequeño- ¡¿Qué acaso lo que te he enseñado no se ha metido en tú cabeza?! ¡No puedo ir por ahí y pelear a muerte contra cualquier digimon que quiera!-_

_-¡Pero Rey…!-se enojo Gumdramon- ¡Gaiomon no es un digimon cualquiera y usted lo sabe!-Shoutmon miro para otro lado, molesto- ¡Es el asesino y caza recompensas N°1 del Mundo Digital! ¡Usted debió eliminarlo hace mucho!-_

_Shoutmon se quedo en silencio._

_-Dime, Gumdramon. Si yo matara a un digimon ¿Qué pensarías de mí?- el pequeño lo miró sorprendido._

_-P-Pues… estaría bien, digo, lo haría por la paz de nuestro mundo ¿no?- dijo no muy convencido el pequeño._

_-¿Y sabes lo que vale una vida?- Shoutmon lo miró. Gumdramon se quedo callado- La vida no se regala, Gumdramon, ni siquiera la nuestra, a pesar de que podemos renacer gracias a la bendición que nos brinda el _Code Crown_ y nuestro dios, _Yggdrasil. Hay muchos digimon que no han podido volver del mar digital después de ser borrados… Además, _¿cómo crees que reaccionaria nuestra gente si yo asesinara a alguien? Aunque sea a Gaiomon._

_Gumdramon se quedo en silencio._

_-Solo cuando era necesario tenía que acabar con mis enemigos. En los tiempos de guerra-recordó Shoutmon._

_-¡Ah!-se sorprendió Gumdramon. Era la primera vez que su Rey le hablaba de los tiempos en los que el dragón rojo luchaba por la libertad del mundo digital-¿Se refiere cuando luchaba junto a Kudou Taiki, el famoso héroe humano?-se entusiasmó el pequeño_

_-Je. ¿Lillymon te conto?-se alegro el dragón. _

_-Si-_

_-En esos tiempos uno no podía dudar. Para ganar había que acabar con el enemigo para proteger al inocente- recordó serio Shoutmon._

_Gumdramon se quedo pensativo._

_-Rey ¿Quién fue el enemigo que más le dio pelea? Aparte del tirano de Bagramon-pregunto curioso el pequeño._

_Shoutmon medito. Habían tantos. Pero uno fue el que llego a tener el odio del dragón rojo, junto a Bagramon._

_-DarkKnightmon. Era un caballero oscuro, y hermano menor de Bagramon-recordó el dragón._

_-¡¿HERMANO MENOR?!-se sorprendió Gumdramon- ¡¿Tenía uno?!_

_-Si... Era una forma Digixros. Pero... Tanto él como su hermano mayor codiciaban el poder absoluto. Pero las tácticas de DarkKnightmon eran de lo peor. Uso al hermano menor de Nene para poder usar la energía de la Digixros. Se hizo pasar por amigo del pequeño, engañándolo. Tsch. Ese tipo era muy bueno para hacerse amigo de otros, y después apuñalarlos por la espalda. _

_-… ¿Qué le paso?-_

_-En nuestra batalla contra Bagramon él aprovecho un momento para atacar a su hermano por la espalda, y hacer una Digixros forzosa con él, siendo la base. Esa Digixros duro un tiempo. Al final Bagramon gano el control de la Digixros. Creo que consumió a su hermano-termino Shoutmon._

_Hubo un silencio en el ambiente._

_-Se parece a Gaiomon-murmuro Gumdramon._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Gaiomon también usa tácticas de lo peor. Acuérdese lo que paso esa vez... Por mi culpa...-murmuro el dragón morado. Temblando al recordar ese suceso. _

_El pequeño sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza. Miro y se sorprendió ver a su Rey, que se había levantado y lo miraba preocupado._

_-En parte tienes razón. DarkKnightmon se parece un poco a Gaiomon por sus métodos. Pero Gaiomon no desea el dominio de nuestro mundo. Solo desea derrotarme para demostrar su valía-_

_-¡¿Está defendiendo a ese tipo?!-se horrorizo el pequeño, quien recibió un coscorrón por parte del Rey._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Solo te señalaba sus diferencias! ¡¿Cómo voy a defender a ese asesino?! ¡Por culpa de Gaiomon, varios digimon inocentes han muerto! Y tenido que renacer por el Code Crown… -recordó el dragón-¡Pero el asunto es que ese tipo no tiene perdón!-_

_-¿Quién? ¿Gaiomon, o DarkKnightmon?-le pregunto el pequeño._

_-¡Los dos…!-al decir eso, Shoutmon empezó a toser sangre, y pudo caer de rodillas si el dragón pequeño no lo ayuda a quedarse parado-_

_-… No se ha recuperado del todo, viejo- le dijo Gumdramon, entre molesto y preocupado._

_-Pues este viejo no es tan… débil como crees- le recordó Shoutmon, limpiándose el mentón con el brazo- ¿O te olvidaste del último entrenamiento…?-_

_-¡Eso fue porque me distraje por los comentarios de Vormundmon!- aseguro el pequeño- ¡Mejor descanse! ¡No quiero derrotar a un moribundo!-_

_Pero el Rey simplemente sonrió al ver lo orgulloso que podía ser su pequeño aprendiz… _

* * *

Gumdramon se sintió un completo imbécil ¡¿COMO PUDO OLVIDAR ESA CONVERSACIÓN CON SU REY?!

-Que bien que tú problema se solucionó-sonrió Kokoromon, sacando de sus pensamientos al pequeño dragón.

-Me alegro que al fin estés con tu compañero-sonrió Tagiru.

-Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon-kun, Kokoromon-chan. Esto es gracias a ustedes-rio el caballero negro, pero su risa ya no era como antes, parecía como si se burlara de ellos.

-¿Dije algo divertido?-se extraño el joven de googles.

En eso, DarkKnightmon dio un salto para atrás para esquivar un martillazo de parte de Gumdramon. El digimon miraba furioso al caballero negro.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡¿Qué haces?!-se sorprendió y enojo Tagiru.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-¡Tagiru, Kokoromon-sama! ¡Huyan! ¡Este tipo nos engaño! ¡No es nuestro amigo! ¡Es un enemigo del Rey! _¡DarkKnightmon!_ ¡El caballero oscuro, hermano menor del tirano Bagramon!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se sorprendieron totalmente Tagiru y Kokoromon.

-Oh. Gumdramon-kun ¿De qué Rey estás hablando?-se extrañó DarkKnightmon.

-¡¿Cómo de qué Rey?! ¡ME REFIERO AL GRAN REY DEL MUNDO DIGITAL: SHOUTMON-DONO!-rugió más furioso Gumdramon por el hecho de que el digimon negro no conociera al Rey.

DarkKnightmon lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Ese pequeño inútil al final si se volvió el Rey…? ¿Derroto a mi hermano…?-de la voz de DarkKnightmon se pudo notar la indignación y la humillación que sentía el digimon.

_-¡¿PEQUEÑO INÚTIL?!_ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES...?!- el pequeño, furioso a no poder más. Se abalanzo a DarkKnightmon- _¡FIREX VORTEX!_-

Pero el digimon negro con un movimiento de su lanza mando a volar al pequeño. Quien choco contra un edificio.

-¡GUMDRAMON!-se horrorizo Tagiru- ¡DarkKnightmon! ¡¿Nos mentiste?!-se enfureció el joven.

-Tú corazón tan bondadoso te impidió ver la verdad-informo el digimon negro- Pero lo que dije sobre las Reliquias Digitales es verdad-

-¡Vas a tomarlas!-se dio cuenta furioso Tagiru. DarkKnightmon rió satisfecho.

-¿Y si lo hiciera?-

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Kokoromon, regresa al xros loader!-Tagiru miro hacia donde estaba su amiga. Pero no estaba. Miro y no estaba. DarkKnightmon también se dio cuenta y se quedo tan sorprendido como el joven de googles.

-¿Acaso ella...?-DarkKnightmon miro el humo que había dejado el impacto del pequeño en el edificio. Tagiru también miro para esa dirección, horrorizado. El joven corrió a ver.

Gumdramon sintió algo blando. En vez del piso duro... Sentía algo diferente. Abrió los ojos cansado. Miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que Kokoromon había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerlo del impacto.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Tagiru, desde donde estaba.

-Kokoromon… sama….- murmuro Gumdramon, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Es… Estás bien, Gumdramon…?- pregunto Kokoromon, abriendo un poco sus ojos, por el dolor de sus heridas. El pequeño se levantó, y ella cayó de rodillas.

-¡Aguante, Kokoromon-sama!- pidió asustado Gumdramon, pero la digimon lo miró sonriendo cansadamente.

-Estás bien, que alegría... Me había asustado, porque pensé que te habías lastimado- admitió la digimon, dejando sorprendido al pequeño.

La V-mon se levantó, pero sus piernas no aguantaron y volvió a caer.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se asusto Gumdramon.

-¡No!- Tagiru miró enojado a DarkKnightmon, quien reía por la escena- ¡No te burles de la bondad de Kokoromon!- le exigió, sacando su xros loader- ¡Gumdramon, prepárate…!- empezó a decir, pero el caballero negro sacudió su lanza, creando una ventisca que lanzó a unos metros al joven, haciendo que cayera cerca de sus amigos, mientras que su xros loader, el cual se le había resbalado de las manos, cayó en la mano extendida del digimon negro.

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon lo miró asustado.

-Estoy… bien- el joven se incorporo adolorido, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el caballero negro tenía su pertenencia- ¡El Xros Loader!-

-¡Maldito…!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, dispuesto a abalanzarse al digimon, pero su compañero lo detuvo levantando su brazo- ¿Ta…?

-¡Gumdramon, llévate a Kokoromon!-Tagiru se levanto de apoco.

-¡¿Y quieres que te deje con este maldito…?!- se enojo Gumdramon.

-¡Juramos proteger a Kokoromon!- le recordó Tagiru, mirándolo decidido. Su compañero lo miró sorprendido- ¡Y cumpliremos esa promesa a cualquier costo…!- empezó a decir, pero el caballero negro lo apunto con su lanza.

Tagiru lo miró asustado.

-¡No, Tagiru!- se asusto Gumdramon.

El joven no cerro sus ojos, asustado.

Pero algo se enrosco en la lanza de DarkKnightmon y obligo a este a impactarse en un edificio, sorprendiendo a ambos amigos, que se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba parado al lado del joven…

-¡Luke!- se sorprendieron ambos. La liebre de ojos rojos los miró de reojo.

-¡Un minuto…! ¡Sí estas aquí significa que…!- se dio cuenta Tagiru

El digimon negro salió del cráter y miro sorprendido a un viejo conocido que estaba en el techo de un edificio cercano: Slayerdramon, quien era el que sujetaba su lanza con su espada-látigo. Al lado del dragón plateado estaba una joven de traje negro.

-_¿Él es DarkKnightmon?_-pregunto la joven-_Ten cuidado. Se ve peligroso_-

-¡Lo sabía, la Jefa!- sonrió Tagiru.

-¡TAGIRU!-llamo Taiki, quien corría hacia a ellos junto a Shoutmon.

-¡Taiki-san!-se alegro el joven de googles.

-¡Rey!-

Pero ambos se detuvieron al ver a DarkKnightmon frente a ellos.

-Has crecido, Taiki-kun. Y tú también, Shoutmon. Te vez más maduro, tanto que veo porque ese pequeño te admira tanto-menciono DarkKnightmon.

El dragón rojo lo miró sumamente enojado, sorprendiendo a Gumdramon. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-… DarkKnightmon- sacó su micrófono- Veo que sigues siendo tan confiado como siempre- gruño el dragón.

-Y tú también, Shoutmon- el digimon sacudió su lanza, liberándola de la espada-látigo de Slayerdramon, quien frunció el ceño.

Kokoromon empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, y cuando levanto la mirada vio a Luke, sentado frente a ella.

-… ¿Luke?- murmuro desorientada la digimon. Él asintió.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se alegro Gumdramon. Shoutmon los miró de reojo y enmudeció al ver que estaba herida.

Miro más enfurecido a DarkKnightmon, quien alzó las cejas. Parecía que el dragón rojo estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo.

-_Slayerdramon_-murmuro la Jefa, quien también se había dado cuenta del estado de Kokoromon-_¿Tienes energía para acabarlo?_-

-Lo siento. Pero en mi estado actual, no puedo hacerle frente con todo mi potencial-murmuro el dragón plateado.

-_Tsch. Que se le va a ser. Atacaremos juntos_-la joven dio un salto y cayo limpiamente al piso, sorprendiendo un poco al caballero negro y mucho a Taiki. Shoutmon frunció el ceño- _Luke, cuida a nuestra atrae-problemas_\- agrego la joven.

-¿Una humana dispuesta a pelear contra un digimon? ¡No me hagas reír!-le pidió el digimon negro, jactanciosamente.

-_Si no tienes nada que temer, entonces ven_\- le pidió la Jefa, algo divertida.

DarkKnightmon la miró molesto. No le gusto para nada esa falta de respeto.

-Sí de esta manera quieres terminar tu vida…- se le abalanzó con su lanza, la cual arremetió contra ella.-

-¡JEFA!-se asustaron Tagiru y Taiki.

Pero la lanza se detuvo. Debajo del arma roja, la joven había detenido el ataque con el filo de una espada de forma de colmillo irregular color celeste que había salido de su bastón negro. El choque de ambas armas creaba ondas color celeste. Incluso la joven tenía agrietado el piso bajo sus pies.

-_Eres fuerte… Me veo obligada a usar mis dos manos_-le señalo la joven.

-¡¿No puede ser?! ¡Eres una humana! ¡No es posible que seas capaz de detener mi ataque!-se sorprendió DarkKnightmon

-_Que idiota… _-suspiro la joven-_Para ser capaz de detener tú ataque, un humano debe entrenar a fondo con Luke. Además..._-

_-G__olpe de Onda del Dragón Naciente_-murmuro Slayerdramon, lanzando una onda de choque con forma de dragón desde su espada-látigo de abajo a arriba hacia DarkKnightmon, quien lo esquivó por poco. Pero su brazo izquierdo fue lastimado.

-_...Te olvidaste que peleas contra dos_-termino la Jefa. Slayerdramon aterrizo a su lado.

DarkKnightmon los miro a ambos. ¡No era posible que esa humana pudiera pelear contra él! ¡Pero demostró ser capaz!

-_Por cierto... Creo que esto no es tuyo_-agrego la joven, mostrando el xros loader rojo oscuro que él había robado. El digimon la miró más indignado. Esa humana era totalmente diferente... y peligrosa.

-Me retiro-suspiro el digimon negro, molesto- No quisiera que tú sello te dañara, S_layerdramon, el Caballero Plateado_\- al escucharlo, el dragón frunció el ceño- Además ya hice lo que quería. Recuperar mi cuerpo de pelea- Y sin más. DarkKnightmon giro sobre sí mismo y desapareció con el movimiento de su capa.

Tagiru trago saliva, sintiendo el silencio que se creo por la huida del caballero negro…

-¡Escapo el muy…!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon.

_-Escúchame, enano. Gritarme en el oído no lo traerá de vuelta_\- le dijo la joven, callándolo.

La Jefa desactivo su espada y la guardo. Miró a los miembros del Xros Heart.

-_Necesitamos convocar una reunión, __**ahora**_**\- **ordeno, claramente enojada.

* * *

-Entonces… DarkKnightmon regreso- murmuro Yuu, no asustado, sino triste.

Estaban en un almacén del Digiquartz los miembros del Xros Heart, esperando a que la Jefa regresara con los suyos, que se habían encontrado en diferentes misiones contra los Kopierer.

-… Yuu- murmuro tristemente Damemon, a su lado. El rubio estaba sentado apoyado en la pared del edificio.

-Yo sabía… Que algún día regresaría… Pero jamás espere que fuera tan pronto, y tampoco en la situación en la que estamos…- murmuro el joven, sin mirarlo. Su compañero lo miro triste.

-Perdón, Yuu- se disculpo tristemente Kokoromon. El rubio la miró- Fue nuestra culpa… Si hubiéramos sabido que SkullKnightmon era en realidad…- pero no fue capaz de decir nada más-… Perdóname-le pidió, avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le dijo Shoutmon al lado de Taiki, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarla. El dragón aún seguía enfurecido por haberla visto herida una media hora antes. Ella lo miró- Tú no pediste que te arrastraran en esto ¿No es verdad, Gumdramon?- miró al digimon, quien estaba sentado en el piso, al lado de su compañero, sentado en unas cajas.

Ambos levantaron la vista.

-¡¿Por qué mejor no se va a perseguirlo, viejo Rey?!- le pidió enojado Gumdramon- ¡Porque veo que no ha hecho ningún progreso!-

-Mejor que el tuyo, dándole poder a uno de los peores digimon que han existido en nuestro mundo, y que lo pone en peligro- eso calló al pequeño.

-¿En peligro…?- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru, y miró a Taiki- Acaso… ¿DarkKnightmon va tras el Mundo Digital?-

-_Ese es uno de sus propósitos_\- escucharon.

La Jefa, acompañada de Jack, Luke, Sky y Slayerdramon, entró al almacén.

-¡Kokoromon!- se pusieron contentos Jack y su hermana, pero la Jefa, de una patada, impidió que ambos se le abalanzaran a la deprimida digimon, cayendo Jack debajo de Sky.

-Ay…- gimió la joven- ¡Eso dolió!-

-Di… Dímelo a mí…- murmuro Jack, en el piso.

_-Por simple casualidad, ¿les parezco que tengo el genio para que se comporten de esa manera?_-les dijo enojada la Jefa, callándolos- _Tenemos a un digimon que pone en peligro nuestras operaciones, gracias a la idiota a la que iban a saludar_-

Kokoromon miró el piso, avergonzada.

-Espera, Jefa- Taiki se le acerco- No es culpa de Kokoromon lo que pasó, ni de Tagiru y Gumdramon- aseguro- DarkKnightmon engaña a la gente que le puede traer un beneficio, y ninguno de ellos sabía algo de él… Pero tú sí…-

-_Slayerdramon me contó_\- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a su compañero.

-Lamentablemente- aseguro extrañamente enojado el dragón plateado-… Nos topamos con él una vez, supongo que lo recuerdas, Luke- lo miró a su amigo, quien estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-_Y yo me acabo de enterar como-_agrego sumamente enojada la Jefa- _Ahora, DarkKnightmon es un peligro tanto para Jäger como para el Xros Heart_\- empezó a decirles, enojada- _Mis compañeros, de equipo de dos, están buscándolo ahora mismo por todo el Digiquartz, pero nos falta terreno_-

-Cuenta con nosotros- aseguro Taiki- Podemos usar tus chips espacio-temporal-

_-Claro, el que tú tienes, y olvida la idea de que les daré a tus amigos uno_\- aseguro molesta la joven- _Tus amigos ya causaron bastantes problemas_-

-¡Oye!- se enojo Gumdramon.

-_¿No es verdad?_-

El pequeño miró el piso enojado, y después a su compañero, quien estaba sumamente decaído.

-Sí haremos rondas para buscar a DarkKnightmon, entonces Yuu no deberá participar- sentencio Taiki, mirando al rubio, quien levanto la mirada- Eres el antiguo compañero de él, puede que vaya por ti por tu xros loader.

El rubio asintió, decaído.

-_Cierto… El Xros Loader que antes era el Darknes Loader_\- recordó la Jefa, sorprendiendo a Taiki y a Yuu, junto a sus compañeros_\- Tengo mis fuentes, idiotas-_agrego.

-Jefa…- Kokoromon se le acerco. Ella no la miró. La V-mon retrocedió, dándose cuenta que era mejor estar así.

Jack y Sky se miraron preocupados.

-¡Déjanos a nosotros ser los guardaespaldas del rubio!- pidieron ambos, sorprendiéndolos.

-_¿Ustedes?_-

-¡Que confianza!- se enojo Jack.

-Jefa, escucha, recuerda que Jacky puede tomar forma humana, y yo nadie sabe que también soy una _I.A._ porque ando con la capucha- recordó Sky, sacándosela, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes y sus compañeros al mostrar que tenía dos orejas de liebre- Y DarkKnightmon no nos ha visto. Podemos protegerlo cuando este en el mundo humano…-

-_Y así podrán estar con Kokoromon_\- concluyo la joven. Ambos se quedaron calladitos-_ ¿Cuan idiota creen que soy para no darme cuenta que han extrañado más que nadie a Kokoromon?_\- pregunto, sumamente fastidiada.

-¡Pero…!-ambos se acercaron a la digimon, y Sky la abrazo, sorprendiéndola- ¡Somos hermanos!-

Kokoromon parpadeo sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La jefa suspiro, sumamente fastidiada, aunque Taiki rio nervioso.

-No creo que Yuu este a salvo con ustedes dos junto a él…- admitió dudoso Slayerdramon, ofendiendo a ambos hermanos.

-… Está bien- murmuro Luke.

-_¡¿EH?!_\- la Jefa y Slayerdramon lo miraron sorprendidos.

-_Estas de broma, ¿verdad?_-

-Disculpa, Luke. Sé que confías en el potencial de Jack y Sky. Yo no lo dudo, pero ambos son…-

_-Idiotas_-

-… Muy adolescentes-

-¡Estamos aquí!- les dijeron molestos Jack y Sky.

-… Será lo mejor. Sí están con Amano Yuu y son atacados por DarkKnightmon, podrán dar aviso a los miembros de _Jäger_\- explico Luke, sin molestarse en lo que dijeron de los dos hermanos.

-¿Tú que piensas, Yuu?- pregunto Damemon, intentando animar a su compañero-Jack es de confianza-

-¡Y yo también, _Damy_!- le dijo Sky, soltando a Kokoromon y abrazándolo-

-¡Soy Damemon-dame!-

-… Está bien…- asintió el rubio.

-_Bien, si quieres arriesgar tu pellejo con semejantes…_\- empezó a decir la Jefa.

-¡Sabes, a veces pareces la enemiga!- le dijeron indignados los dos jóvenes. Ella suspiro mirando para otro lado.

-Está decidido- sentencio Taiki- Jack y Sky cuidaran a Yuu, y Tagiru, Gumdramon, y los demás del Xros Heart buscaremos a DarkKnightmon a partir de ahora-

Gumdramon lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Ahora?-

-Gumdramon. No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser DarkKnightmon- aseguro Shoutmon, sin mirarlo. El pequeño se fijó, sorprendido, que el dragón apretaba con fuerza sus puños- Jefa- llamó. Ella lo miró- Tengo un favor que pedirte: Sí alguno de los tuyos lo encuentra, llámenme de inmediato- ella se sorprendió- Como OmegaShoutmon puedo hacerle frente, además…- apretó sus puños con más fuerza- Él es un peligro para mi gente-

Taiki lo miró preocupado… Sí Shoutmon pensaba así de DarkKnightmon, ¿qué pensaría de Bagramon?

-_¿Estás de acuerdo?_\- la Jefa miró a Taiki.

-Sí… podremos hacerle frente- asintió el joven.

-_Entonces está decidido. La unión Xros Heart-Jäger da inicio_\- sentencio.

Jack, Kokoromon y Sky la quedaron mirando.

-Suenas como una heroína- le dijeron los tres, y, como premio, recibieron una patada que los lanzo contra unas cajas, las cuales cayeron encima de ellos.

Tagiru los miró, y después al piso… No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando..


	14. El Consejo y la Decisión

_El Consejo de Samanta. _

_La Decisión de Tagiru._

DarkKnightmon se desplazaba por el cielo del digiquartz, esquivando aburrido los ataques a larga de distancia de dos digimon: Pegasusmon y Rapidmon.

-¡Rayos! ¡No nos toma en serio!-se enojo Rapidmon.

-¡Cálmese!-le pidió Pegasusmon- ¡Debemos aguantar hasta que la Jefa y Slayerdramon sigan nuestras coordenadas!-

-Si... Hace dos días que buscamos a este tipo. ¡Y ahora que lo tenemos sigue escapando e ignorándonos!-recordó Rapidmon.

-¿Escapando?-escucharon los dos digimon. Quienes se dieron vuelta para ver a DarkKnightmon detrás de ellos- Te has equivocado. No escapo. Solo busco a alguien. Pero si quieren pelear en serio... No los detendré-

Ambos amigos intentaron defenderse, pero DarkKnightmon ataco demasiado rápido para ellos. Hubo una explosión en el cielo rojo del digiquartz. Pegasusmon y Rapidmon cayeron al suelo, muy lastimados. DarkKnightmon los miro desde el cielo, aburrido.

-Los de Jäger saben hacer bien las cosas... O creo que así se llamaban- el caballero negro miro el cielo-... No puedo sentir a Yuu. Deben de estar ocultando su presencia. Pero solo me pueden detener momentáneamente. No cambiara nada este _contratiempo_-

DarkKnightmon siguió desplazándose por el cielo, en busca del joven.

-Este… estúpido… caballero…- murmuro Rapidmon, en el suelo.

-No… vamos a poder… seguirle la pista…- le dijo Pegasusmon.

-¡Lo sé!-

Escucharon unos pasos, y miraron al frente.

El relojero, al lado de Clockmon, se detuvo frente a los dos digimon.

-¿Y este viejo?-

-¡Rapidmon-san!- se molesto el digimon alado.

-No son heridas graves- aseguro Clockmon, mirándolos.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- pregunto Rapidmon, intentando pararse.

-No se preocupen, estoy del lado de ustedes- les dijo el relojero, mirando el punto en el cielo que se había convertido su hermano menor…

* * *

Yuu miraba triste el cielo, mientras, detrás de él, Jack y Sky comían el desayuno en su departamento.

Damemon miró a ambos hermanos con una gota en la cabeza, pensando si Kokoromon no habrá aprendido de ambos sus modales en la mesa.

Jack tomo un jugo y suspiro, satisfecho.

-Deja de mirar la ventana-le dijo de repente la liebre. Yuu lo miró-Si Sam estuviera aquí, te diría que eres un blanco fácil ahí. No porque ella te entregó esa pulsera que oculta tu energía humana significa que estas completamente a salvo. No sabemos cuando DarkKnightmon podrá descubrir el modo de pasar a este mundo, si es que lo necesita-

-No me preocupo por mí- le dijo el joven, algo decaído.

-Taiki y Tagiru estarán bien- aseguro Damemon, ignorando que Sky, aprovechando su distracción, le había quitado el emparedado del plato- Shoutmon y Gumdramon están con ellos. Te equivocas si te preocupas.

-No es por ellos… Es DarkKnightmon- admitió el joven, y volvió a ver el cielo- Ha pasado un año desde la guerra en el Mundo Digital, pero parece que él aún no ha olvidado ni perdonado. Renació, pero su alma sigue siendo oscura… Yo esperaba, si algún día iba a volver… Que al menos viera sus errores… Pero-

-Oye, Yuu- Jack se levantó y se le acerco- Deja de preocuparte-

-Pero…-

-Escucha- Jack empezó a restregarle el pelo- Si no ha abierto los ojos, entonces tendrá que hacerlo ahora- le sonrió.

Yuu, algo sorprendido y con el cabello rubio desordenado, no pudo evitar sonreír, e intentar arreglarse el pelo…

-¡SKY!- escucharon, y miraron a Damemon persiguiendo a la joven de un lado a otro, mientras ella se comía el emparedado del digimon.

-Je. Hace tiempo que no la veo tan contenta- admitió Jack.

-Ella es tú hermana, ¿verdad? Cómo Luke- pregunto Yuu.

Él asintió.

-… Ella- murmuro, y Yuu se fijo que se puso algo triste-… A ella también hay que protegerla… Como a Kokoromon-

Yuu lo miró preocupado.

-Bueno. Sam me dijo que pronto les dirá a ti y a los demás lo que les falta saber… No sé si les dirá que ella es Samanta Wolf. Pero algo es algo… Por primera vez- Jack le sonrió-… Ella esta confiando en los humanos-

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

La Jefa se inclino un poco y miró desconfiada al viejo relojero que había estado cuidando a Pegasusmon y Rapidmon, quienes estaban curándose en su xros loader.

Al lado de la joven estaban Taiki, Shoutmon, Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon. En el techo, vigilando el perímetro, Luke y Slayerdramon miraban el lugar.

-_Así que tú eres el viejo relojero- _ resumió la Jefa, sin dejar de mirar al anciano.

-Correcto~-

La joven lo miró fastidiada.

-¿Sabes que quiere DarkKnightmon?- pregunto Taiki.

El anciano medito.

-No tengo idea~-

-Significa que tendremos que seguir con la idea de que va tras Yuu- sentenció Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño.

Kokoromon lo miró algo triste, y después el piso.

-Tú eres Kokoromon-chan, ¿verdad?- el relojero se acerco a la digimon- Hace muchos años que no veo a una V-mon-

Ella miró sus pies. Slayerdramon la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué fue que el Bagra Army decidió extinguirlos~?-

Taiki lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabes, Kokoromon-chan?- le pregunto serio el relojero. Ella cerro los ojos, temblando.

De una patada, la Jefa mando a girar al anciano, asustando a Taiki y a Tagiru.

-_Sí, ella lo sabe. Al igual que yo, pero eso no va al tema, si es que te refieres a su Reliquia Digital_\- le dijo la joven fastidiada al anciano que daba vueltas.

-Si DarkKnightmon va por Yuu-kun por su xros loader~ Es más que seguro que ira por los digimon con _Reliquia Digital~_\- explico mientras giraba.

-¿Te refieres a Gumdramon y a Kokoromon?- el dragón rojo se cruzo de brazos, y miró de reojo al pequeño, quien miraba enojado para otro lado.

-Exacto~- el anciano dejo de girar- Por eso sugiero… Sugiero que ninguno se le acerque…- comento, mientras sus ojos dejaban de dar vueltas.

-_Al menos ya tenemos una excusa pare deshacernos de ustedes tres_\- la joven miró a Tagiru y a los dos digimon.

El joven la miró, y asintió.

Desde que fue engañado, Tagiru había perdido sus ánimos. Había permitido que lastimaran a Kokoromon, Gumdramon estuvo en peligro, y liberó a una de las antiguas amenazas digitales en el Digiquartz. Todo eso, le había hecho sentir muy responsable de lo ocurrido, así que durante los dos días de persecución, no había sido de mucha ayuda, lo que hacía que Gumdramon estuviera enojado con él.

-¡No planeo huir!- aseguro Gumdramon, recibiendo, como premio, pie de la Jefa en su carita.

-_Lo que tu planees es tan importante que me dejaste sin palabras_\- le dijo sarcásticamente la joven- _Kudou Taiki_\- llamó.

El joven medito.

-Ella tiene razón, Taiki. No podemos poner en peligro a Kokoromon y a los demás- le dijo su compañero.

-Esta bien- el joven miró a Tagiru, quien asintió.

-Regresaremos- aseguro.

-Kokoromon, tú estarás a salvo con nosotros- Shoutmon miró a la digimon. Ella simplemente miró a la Jefa, quien se acercaba a Slayerdramon y Luke, que aterrizaban.

El dragón se sintió mal al ver que no podía animarla.

-¡No quiero…!- empezó a decir Gumdramon, pero Shoutmon lo miró severamente.

-Ya tenemos muchos problemas ahora, Gumdramon. Los miembros de _Jäger_ junto a Pinocchimon y los demás están peleando contra los Kopierer para que, cuando nos enfrentemos a DarkKnightmon, no tenga problemas en evolucionar. Estamos contrarreloj y no planeo darle otro avance a DarkKnightmon por una de tus rabietas-

Gumdramon miró el piso, claramente pensando cosas que prefería que el Rey no supiera, aunque pudo imaginárselas.

-Esta bien… Gumdramon- le dijo tristemente la V-mon. Él la miró-… Estaré bien. Cuida a Tagiru- le pidió.

El pequeño pateo el piso, fastidiado. No se atrevía a contradecir a Kokoromon.

-¡Esta bien, pero solo porque Kokoromon-sama me lo pide!- le dijo algo gruñendo a Shoutmon- ¡Vámonos, Tagiru!-

-Sí…- el joven sacó su xros loader- Suerte, Taiki-san- agrego, antes de abrir el portal a su mundo y cruzarlo con su compañero echando chispas.

La Jefa miró irse al joven de googles y suspiro fastidiada.

-_Tú aprendiz tiene algo __**baja la autoestima**_**-**

Taiki la miró.

-No está acostumbrado a esto. Él nunca ha visto a los digimon como enemigos…- suspiro- Continuemos-

La Jefa se cruzo de brazos, y noto la mirada de Luke.

-_¿Qué?_\- lo miró molesta. Pero él siguió mirándola- _¡Rayos! ¡Está bien!_\- se enojo- _Oye, Kudou Taiki. Me tomaré un pequeño reces_o- avisó, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿EH?!- pero antes de que reaccionara, ella ya se había ido- ¡Jefa!- llamó.

-¿Y qué mosco le pico ahora?- se sorprendió Shoutmon.

-Tal vez quiere ir al baño- sugirió Kokoromon, y el dragón rojo la miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-Iré a unirme a la búsqueda- sentencio Slayerdramon. Luke asintió- ¿Qué harás?-

-... Patrullare- murmuro, y empezó a irse.

El dragón plateado lo miró irse, se cruzo de brazos y se dio cuenta que Kokoromon se le había acercado, algo tímida.

-… Papá… Ten cuidado- pidió, nerviosa.

Él la miró y suspiro.

-Tú también- le pidió, acariciándole la cabeza- No puedo estar enojado contigo por siempre- le sonrió- Además, le prometí a tus padres mantenerte a salvo de todo- le recordó. Ella asintió.

El dragón se fue dando un salto y flotando por el cielo.

Kokoromon lo miró irse, y suspiro, nerviosa.

-Estará bien- le aseguro Shoutmon, acercándose a ella.

-¿Y tú, Cuernomon? ¿Lo estás?- lo miro nerviosa.

-… No importa- le aseguro, serio.

-Taiki-kun- llamó el Relojero. El joven se le acerco- ¿Sabes algo de _Luke-kun_?- pregunto serio el anciano.

-Es… Un I.A… y, amigo de mi madre- informo el joven.

-… Ten cuidado con él- le pidió. Taiki lo miró sorprendido- Puedo notarlo. De él sale una energía reprimida. Es más poderoso de lo que quiere aparentar. Tal vez…- miró al dragón rojo que, cruzado de brazos, le aseguraba a Kokoromon que no permitirá que DarkKnightmon se saliera con la suya-… Más que Shoutmon-kun…-

El joven lo miró sorprendido, pero el relojero ya se iba…

… ¿Qué era todo esto con Luke…? ¿Qué tenía… que lo hacía tan misterioso?

* * *

Tagiru estaba sentado en un columpió del parque, el cual estaba vació. Lo bueno que era día domingo, así que no había clases…

-_¡Deja de ponerte melodramático!_\- pidió enojado su compañero desde el xros loader.

-No lo entiendes… Tú no te viste herido… Ni a Kokoromon- le recordó Tagiru, mirando el piso.

Escucho pasos, y levantó la vista.

Samanta, que llevaba una polera blanca manga larga, el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo, y pantalones negros como los botines, lo quedo mirando.

-¿Ah? ¿Samanta, qué haces por aquí?- se sorprendió el joven de googles.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti- le dijo la joven, acomodándose sus lentes rojos. Miró el columpio vacío al lado del joven- ¿Te molesta?-

-Adelante-

Ella se sentó a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-… Al profesor le preocupa que no estés en clases. Tú y Amano- dijo de repente la joven, columpiándose levemente. Él la miró sorprendido- Y por lo que he escuchado, parece que Kudou no ha ido a sus clases estos días-

-… ¿Me estabas buscando?- se sorprendió el joven.

-No. Solo te encontré por casualidad- le dijo, empezando a columpiarse- Deduzco, que como ustedes tres son_ esos Cazadores_, ocurrió algo con esos digimon, ¿verdad?-

El joven la miró, se sacó sus googles, y los quedo mirando. Apretó sus dientes, enojado.

_-¡Tagiru! ¡Levanta ese animo! ¡Ya estoy bien!_-se enojo Gumdramon. Su amigo miro para otro lado. Samanta frunció el entrecejo.

-Parece que una de tus batallas con digimon te ha hecho estar tan deprimido-se fijo la joven de lentes, dejando de columpiarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan obvio es?-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Incluso alguien como yo se da cuenta-comento la joven. Tagiru ante eso rio nervioso- Cuéntalo-

-¿Eh?-

-Que cuentes lo que te pasa. Mira. La gente se siente mejor cuando cuenta sus problemas a otros. Yo no soy una experta sobre digimon. Apenas sé el nombre de tú compañero. _Gurdramon_.

-_Gumdramon_-repitieron ambos amigos.

-¿Ves? Pero sigo siendo alguien que puede escuchar tú problema. O, más bien. El problema de ambos-

Tagiru saco su xros loader, y lo miró. Pudo notar que su amigo también lo miraba desde ahí. Suspiro.

-Lo que pasa... Es que...Hace unos días. En el Digiquartz. Encontramos a un digimon que aparentó ser nuestro amigo. Lo ayudamos. Y después él nos traiciono. Lastimo gravemente a Kokoromon, es una muy buena amiga, me parece que la conoces- ella asintió- También a Gumdramon y a mí. Si no fuera porque una amiga y Taiki-san nos encontraran, no estaría aquí...-

-Y en eso... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... Resulta que ese digimon, el que nos engaño. Había engañado antes a Yuu. Aparento ser su amigo... Pero nunca lo fue. El asunto... Que a pesar de lo que me contaron y lo que nos hizo. Siento dentro de él soledad. Creo que el quiere ser fuerte para no estar solo. Y… Pienso en el como un amigo. Porque a pesar de todo. Nadie puede actuar como un amigo sin sentir algo. Creo que DarkKnightmon piensa en Yuu como su amigo, muy dentro de él. Pero debe de confundir ese sentimiento. No importa lo que hizo antes. El ahora esta confundido-

_-...Tagiru...-_se sorprendió Gumdramon.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente. Samanta medito.

-¿Y por qué no haces algo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué no actúas? Estas pensando mucho las cosas. Si lo que me acabas de decir es lo que piensa tu corazón. Entonces hazlo. Que no te interese lo que piensen los demás. Actúa según tú criterio. Si hay bondad en el corazón de ese digimon, como tú piensas. Solo tienes que darle un empujón para que aflore ese sentimiento-

-¿Un empujón?-se extraño Gumdramon, saliendo del xros loader- ¿Cómo haremos eso?.

-¿Qué es lo mejor que saben hacer ustedes dos?-

Ambos amigos se miraron contentos.

-¡Cazar Digimon!- dijeron a coro.

La joven de lentes le sonrió por primera vez a Tagiru, sorprendiéndolo.

-Entonces cácenlo. Por lo que me dijiste sobre ese digimon. Puedo deducir que se volvió una amenaza para tú equipo. Y que lo están buscando para acabarlo ¿Verdad?-le pregunto. Tagiru asintió. Sam se paro- ¡¿Y qué estás esperando?! ¡Ve!-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero...

-¿Pero qué?-ella se cruzo de brazos-. Más importante ahora es que actúes antes de que sea tarde- la joven sonrió- Sigue tus ideales. Sin importar lo que piensen ni te digan los demás-

Tagiru miro sorprendido a su compañera.

En eso. Gumdramon se puso los googles de su amigo y se apoyo en el hombro de este. Quien lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué esperamos? Si somos los únicos que podemos hacer cambiar a DarkKnightmon. ¡Vamos a cazarlo!-sonrió el pequeño.

Tagiru lo miro, y una de sus típicas sonrisas apareció en su rostro.

-¡Si!- se levantó de golpe del columpio- ¡Samanta!- abrazo a la joven, sorprendiéndola- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- se separo tomándola de las manos, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba sorprendida- ¡Realmente te lo agradezco! ¡Haré que Taiki-san y la Jefa me escuchen! ¡No pelearemos para derrotar a DarkKnightmon! ¡Pelearemos para salvarlo!-

-¡Vamos, Tagiru!- rugió entusiasmado el pequeño.

-¡Sí!- ambos empezaron a correr- _¡Time Shift_!- abrió un portal, y desapareció en él.

Samanta se quedo donde estaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tonto, no sabes como tratar a una chica- sentenció, y empezó a caminar, preguntándose si se estaba volviendo demasiado blanda por haber hecho lo que sabía era la mirada de Luke: Darle un empujón a la súper estrella.

* * *

En el departamento de Yuu, para sorpresa del rubio, Jack estaba dormitando en el sillón, mientras Sky lo miraba divertido.

-Discúlpalo, _You_ –le pidió la joven de orejas de conejo- Pero él hace más patrullas que yo- explico.

-Está bien- sonrió el joven- Y es Yuu, no You.

-Es casi lo mismo- le sonrió- ¿No es verdad, Damy?- abrazo al digimon blanco, que hasta entonces intentaba estar lejos de la niña que no paraba de molestarlo como si fuera un juguete.

-¡Suéltame!- pidió.

Las orejas de Jack se pararon de repente, y él abrió los ojos celestes.

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Parece que tienes visitas- le dijo Sky, con las orejas escuchando algo.

Sonó el timbre.

Se miraron los cuatro, y Jack se acerco a la puerta del departamento.

-Yuu-kun, ¿estás aquí?- escucharon desde fuera.

-¡¿Kudou-san?!- se sorprendió Yuu, y abrió la puerta mientras Jack y Sky, de un salto sorprendiendo a Damemon, se ocultaron en el techo.

-Hola~- la mujer peli naranja entro contenta- Taiki me contó sobre que te están protegiendo. Y pensé en venir a hacerte un poco de compañía- mostro una canasta- Traje una tarta-

-Ah- el rubio se quedo sin palabras- Gra-Gracias-

-Disculpe las molestias, dame- le dijo agradecido Damemon.

-Esta bien- sonrió la mujer, dejando la tarta en la mesa, y sacándola de la caja- ¿Tagiru-kun también esta en el _Digiquartz_?-

-Sí… Pero… No esta tan él- admitió el rubio.

-Y tú tampoco- le sonrió la mujer. Y, para su sorpresa, le abrazo- Esto debe ser muy difícil. Pero estas con tu compañero- miró sonriendo a Damemon, quien correspondió la sonrisa. Miró al rubio- Así que no te entristezcas. Todos están bien, nadie esta herido ni en un verdadero peligro, ya que, mientras estén juntos, nada podrá contra ustedes-

Yuu la miró sorprendido, y sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, Kudou-san-

-Cuando quieras- le sonrió Yuno,- Por cierto, hay algo que no me cuadra…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Damemon se le acerco.

-¿Por qué la familia de Luke se oculta de mí?- señalo el techo, donde Jack y Sky casi se caen de la impresión.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Nos… Nos detectaste?!- se sorprendió Sky, mientras Jack aún no salía del asombro.

-Sí. Ustedes no se comparan con Luke. Él sí sabe pasar desapercibido- aseguro Yuno, sacando cinco platos para la tarta.

Jack y Sky, de la sorpresa, resbalaron y cayeron encima de Yuu.

-¡Ah! ¡Yuu!- Damemon lo miró.

-Es… Estoy… bien…-

-¡Oye, mujer! ¡¿Cómo conoces a Luke?!- le pregunto Jack, parándose.

-¡Es imposible que lo conozcas!- aseguro Sky, parándose.

-¿Cómo?- Yuno dejo de partir la tarta en cinco-… ¿Luke nunca les hablo de mi?-

-¡¿Y quien eres para empezar?!-

Yuno parpadeo sorprendida, y sonrió. Pero la sonrisa dejo helados a Jack, Sky, Yuu y Damemon.

-Vaya, vaya…- la mujer enterró con _**algo**_ de fuerza la cuchilla en la tarta- Parece que Luke tendrá una _**charlita**_ conmigo cuando lo encuentre-

-Oye, Yuu… ¿Y ella es…?- le pregunto Jack.

-L-La mamá de Taiki-san, Kudou Yuno-san… Y no tengo idea como sabe de Luke- aseguro- Solo se que lo conocía de antes junto al padre de Taiki-san, a él y a los padres de Sam.

-¡¿Conoció a la señorita Hinata y a señor Félix?!-

-¡AH!- Yuno miró encantada a Sky- ¡¿Entonces la tal _Jefa _es la hija de Félix y Hinata-chan?!- pregunto emocionada. La joven la miró sorprendida, y asintió cautelosamente-¡Que alegría! ¡Luke nunca me dijo que tuvieron una hija y aún no salgo de la sorpresa!- miro a ambos hermanos- ¿Cómo se encuentran Félix y Hinata-chan?-

Pero se quedo callada. Ambos hermanos tenían las orejas gachas…

Yuu abrió los ojos, recordando lo que dijo Sam el primer día de clases…

_Mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años…_

-Ay no…- murmuro, sin darse cuenta que Yuno lo miró.

-… ¿Yuu-kun?

En ese momento, una sombra apareció debajo de los cinco.

-¡Esta aquí!- Jack apretó el botón de su comunicador- ¡Jefa, está a_AGH!-

Como los demás, empezó a ser arrastrado a la sombra.

-¡Yuu!- se asusto Damemon.

-Estoy- bien- aseguro Yuu, más preocupado por Yuno que por él.

Los cinco fueron atraídos a las sombras, y, cuando salieron, se encontraron en la plaza del _Digiquartz_.

-… Esto… ¿Es el Digiquartz?- murmuró sorprendida Yuno, en el piso como los demás.

-¡Kudou-san!- Yuu se le acerco y la ayudo a pararse.

Jack, Sky y Damemon se pusieron frente a ellos, para protegerlos de aquel digimon negro que estaba a unos metros…

-DarkKnightmon-murmuro Yuu.

-¿Él… es DarkKnightmon?- se sorprendió Yuno.

-Cuanto tiempo, Yuu. ¿Has jugado bien?-le pregunto el caballero negro.

-DarkKnightmon. Te equivocas si lástimas a Yuu-dame- aseguro Damemon.

-¡Lo que Damy dijo!- apoyo Sky, sacando semillas de su bolsillo, y Jack chocaba sus puños, que fueron rodeados de agua.

-¿Damemon? Ya veo... Renaciste antes que yo... Y veo que tienes unos curiosos aliados. Pero dudo que tú fuerza haya cambiado-señalo DarkKnightmon.

-¡No dejare que dañes a Yuu!-sentencio el digimon blanco.

-¿Lastimarlo? Solo quiero hablar-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Hasta nosotros sabemos que mientes, caballero!- le dijo enojado Jack- ¡Solo quieres el Darknes Loader, pero no te dejaremos!

-¡Esperen!- llamo Yuu. Sus amigos lo miraron.-Damemon, está bien- se coloco al lado de su compañero.

-Pero...-

-También quiero hablar con él- Yuu miro al caballero negro.

-Oh. Entonces déjame escucharte-pidió el digimon negro.

-You- miro preocupada Sky al joven. Él sonrió.

-Está bien- le dijo Yuno, sorprendiendo a la joven. La mujer se veía seria, pero segura.

-DarkKnightmon- el rubio lo miró triste- ¿Tú... me odias?-.

Ambos digimon y los dos I.A lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Odiarte ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se extraño DarkKnightmon.

-Porque yo no te odio. Te considero mi amigo. A pesar de que me engañaste. Y usaste a Nee-san para tus propósitos. No te odio. Todos podemos cometer errores. DarkKnightmon... No tenemos que pelear ni nada. Seamos compañeros-pidió el joven.

-...Yuu...-se sorprendió Damemon.

DarkKnightmon comenzó a reír. Ambos compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, y los dos hermanos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-¿Amigos? Se nota que sigues siendo el mismo niño ingenuo que creyó en un mundo donde nadie sufre-rio DarkKnightmon- Pero no te preocupes, Yuu. No voy a matarte ni nada por el estilo. Vine porque quiero tu xros loader, como dijo este ser de orejas largas.

-¡Di liebre!-

-Ese xros loader antes era el Darknes Loader. Volveré a ocuparlo. Además, he notado que tienes pocos digimon: _SuperStarmon, RoockChessmon, Octomon_... Y por supuesto. Tienes a Damemon, que evoluciona a _Tuwarmon_. Si absorbiera a esos digimon y volviera a usar el Darknes Loader, me volvería lo suficientemente fuerte como para destronar a Shoutmon ¿No crees?-

Yuu miro horrorizado a DarkKnightmon. Yuno lo miró asustada.

-No... ¡No te dejaré lastimarlos! ¡Damemon, SuperStarmon, RoockChessmon y Octomon son mis compañeros y amigos! ¡No lo hagas! ¡DarkKnightmon, por favor! ¡No cometas el mismo error que provoco tú final!-

-No lo volveré a cometer Yuu. Te lo aseguro- DarkKnightmon empezó a acercarse- Estos cuatro digimon poseen una gran fuerza... Pero no la resistencia suficiente para impedir que los absorba. Así que Yuu ¿Por qué no le haces este favor a tu viejo amigo?-

-¡No sabes lo que significa esa palabra!- aseguro ahora enojado Jack, golpeando el piso con ambas manos.

Un torrente de agua se abalanzo al digimon oscuro, quien, de un movimiento de su lanza, la deshizo, pero Sky había estado deslizándose por el liquido, quedando en el aire cuando desapareció.

-¡Toma!- le lanzó sus semillas, que, antes de llegar a él, se habían convertido en raíces con enormes espinas, que se enroscaron en el cuerpo del caballero.

-¡Jefa!- llamó Jack, sacando de nuevo su comunicador.

-_¡Vamos para allá! ¡Resistan todo lo que puedan! ¡Ya Delta A y los demás se están asegurando que no vayan Kopierer a la zona!_\- se escucho la voz de la joven.

-¿Nada de Kopierer?- pregunto DarkKnightmon, sin prestar atención a las raíces que se enroscaban a su alrededor- Ya veo, quieren dejarle el paso libre a _OmegaShoutmon_\- y, de un movimiento, destrozo las raíces con una gran facilidad.

Sky abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Sky!- llamó asustado Yuu, cuando el caballero abalanzó su lanza a ella, quien se cubrió con los brazos.

Abrió los ojos al no notar nada, y vio, sorprendida, a su hermano frente a ella rodeado de energía negra, con los brazos extendidos a aquel muro de hielo que la había protegido.

-_Aktiviert Defense System- _murmuro Jack, con sus ojos celestes brillando.

DarkKnightmon saco su lanza del hielo, que se derrumbo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué poder es ese?- murmuro sorprendido Damemon.

-_Defense System_\- murmuro Yuno, y el rubio y su compañero la miraron- El Sistema de Defensa de Hielo. Protege y crea un hielo tan fuerte, que si es ocupado por un experto, puede ser más resistente que el _Diamante_… Pero Jack-kun… Él no sabe como se debe ocupar…-

-¿Cómo…?- Yuu la miró sorprendido.

-Porque Luke es un experto ocupando ese sistema- le aseguro Yuno, seria.

Jack golpeo sus puños, que eran rodeados de hielo, y golpeo el aire en dirección al caballero, lanzando lanzas de hielo hacia él. Pero, para su sorpresa, DarkKnightmon simplemente, con un movimiento de su lanza, las deshizo.

-Un poder interesante es el que tienes- aseguro el caballero, acercándose. Ambos hermanos empezaron a retroceder- Pero, esta incompleto. No sabes ocuparlo adecuadamente. Puedo darme cuenta que solo creas hielo por crearlo, sin importarte su consistencia ni su dureza-

-Pues… Ya tengo suficiente con que Slayerdramon me lo diga como para que tú lo hagas- murmuro molesto Jack- Sky, retrocede-

-Pero-

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡Cuidado-dame!-

Ambos miraron para adelante.

DarkKnightmon empezó a hacer girar su lanza a gran velocidad, cargándola de oscuridad.

-¡Jack, Sky!- se asusto Yuu.

_-¡Vortex Betrayal!_\- lanzó potente haces de energía a ambos hermanos.

Ocurrió una explosión, de la cual Yuu y Yuno, protegidos por _Tuwarmon_, salieron de ella.

-¡Jack, Sky! ¡NO!- se asusto el rubio, cuando su compañero aterrizo a varios metros.

Yuno abrió los ojos, asustada, al igual que el joven y su compañero al ver cuando el humo de deshizo.

Había una defectuosa muralla de hielo destruida, y, frente a los restos de esta, DarkKnightmon vió con suficiencia a Jack jadeando en el piso boca arriba. Había protegido a Sky con su cuerpo, quien, sentada a su lado, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-… ¿Jacky…?-

-Es… Estoy…- jadeo Jack, pero escupió sangre.

La joven abrió los ojos completamente.

-¡Jack!- Yuu se le acerca si su compañero no se lo impide.

-¡Es peligroso!- le aseguro, pero estaba tan preocupado como el joven.

Yuno, en cambio, se tapó la boca, asustada.

-¿Sangre?- DarkKnightmon lo miró algo sorprendido- ¿Cómo es posible? Eres un Inteligencia Artificial…-

-¿Inteligencia Artificial…?- murmuro Sky, apretando sus puños- Cierto… Eso es todo lo que piensan de nosotros…- de repente, fue rodeada de energía gris-… Solo seres creados para pelear… No piensan que tenemos sentimientos, que tenemos seres queridos… Que tenemos familia... ¡No te diferencias a los humanos!- le grito al caballero parándose, quien se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la joven se habían puesto color rojo brillante.

-No… Sky- Jack se sentó de apoco- Sky…-

-¡No permitiré que hables de mi hermano de esa manera! ¡Digimon!- aseguro la joven.

-Es… Esto es…- murmuro Tuwarmon, mientras sentían la ventisca del poder de Sky.

-… No puede ser… ¿Sky… también tiene un _Descontrol_…?- murmuro Yuu, abriendo los ojos, totalmente sorprendido.

La joven, rodeada de aura gris, se abalanzó al caballero, pero, desapareció, y, en un rayo, apareció detrás de él.

Yuno abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Ese…- murmuro, y el rubio la miró-… Ese es _System Speed_

-¡SKY!- se asusto Jack, pero era tarde.

DarkKnightmon suspiro, y, de un movimiento, lanzó a la joven de un golpe con su lanza contra unos árboles.

-¡SKY!- se asusto Yuu.

La joven, con su energía desapareciendo, intento pararse, pero solo cayó de nuevo al piso. Abrió un poco sus ojos verdes, pero después los cerro, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su sien…

-¡No!- el rubio se le acerco- Estarás bien- le aseguro, y la entro en su xros loader.

Yuno lo miro sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- Jack intento pararse-¡¿Cómo te atreves… a lastimar a mi hermana?!- pero el caballero lo golpeo, y hubiera chocado contra los edificios si Tuwarmon no hace aparecer una de sus redes en medio de una pared y un poste de energía, haciendo que Jack aterrizara en la red digital.

-¡Jack!- se asusto más Yuu, al ver que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Yuu, no te acerques! ¡Aléjate todo lo que puedas con Kudou-san!- le pidió Tuwarmon, sacando sus dos espadas.

-¡No!- se asusto el rubio.

-Que interesante...-DarkKnightmon miró a su antiguo servidor, y se puso en posición de pelea-...Bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer. Solo espero, que sea mejor que lo que me demostraron ambos I.A.-

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Yuu! _¡Mantis Dance!_\- Tuwarmon ataco a DarkKnightmon.

* * *

-_¡Soul Crusher!_\- Shoutmon golpeo a varios Kopierer con la apariencia de pumas.

Estaba peleando contra esos Kopierer, junto a Kokoromon, que usaba su martillo en llamas, mientras Taiki estaba a unos metros lejos. Estaban acorralados en un callejón.

-¡Rayos!- se enojo el dragón- ¡Justo cuando DarkKnightmon aparece!-

-No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo así- murmuro Taiki, preocupado por el rubio- Si al menos Pinocchimon estuviera en el xros loader- miró su artefacto color rojo, pero él no tenía ningún digimon- Un minuto. Kokoromon, podrías hacer una digixros con Shoutmon. Con tus poderes de fuego…-

-¡No!- negó de repente más asustada la digimon- ¡Nadie debe hacer DigiXros conmigo!-

El dragón rojo, después de lanzarle sus bolas de fuego a un Kopierer, la miró extrañado.

-¿Kokoromon?-

Ella lo miró decidida.

-Salven a Yuu- pidió, y se quito su pulsera amarilla.

Al hacerlo, todos los Kopierer que los rodeaban se quedaron mirando ese objeto, como hipnotizados.

-Kokoromon… ¿Qué estas…?- murmuro más asustado Shoutmon.

-¡Kopierer! ¡Tengo un banquete en mano! ¡Vengan por él!- grito la digimon, y dio un saltó, aterrizando en unos edificios.

-¡Kokoromon, no!- se asusto Taiki. Lo había comprendido. Esas pulseras tenían la esencia de una poderosa evolución… Y eso es lo que les interesa a esas criaturas moradas.

Los Kopierer rugieron, y empezaron a escalar las paredes del callejón para acercarse a la digimon.

-¡Kokoromon!- rugió Shoutmon, enojado- ¡Ven!-

-¡Los distraeré!- les grito Kokoromon- ¡Ayuden a Yuu!- pidió.

-¡Kokoromon!- el dragón lo miró angustiado. Ella le sonrió, algo triste.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo, pero tuvo que retroceder porque uno de los Kopierer Puma ya había llegado al techo, y se fue corriendo, saltando por los techos, para esquivar a los demás.

Ambos compañeros se quedaron solos en el callejón.

A Shoutmon se le resbalo el micrófono y cayó de rodillas.

-…Debemos irnos, Shoutmon. No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que…- pero Taiki no pudo decir más… Estaba tan conmocionado como su compañero.

-No tendré piedad con DarkKnightmon- murmuro el dragón. Su amigo lo miró-… Si le pasa algo a Kokoromon… Tendré que romper mi regla de ya no eliminar a algún digimon-

Taiki lo miró serio. Sabía lo que sentía Shoutmon por la digimon que acababa de usarse como distracción para darles la oportunidad de salvar a Yuu…

* * *

-¡Tuwarmon!- se asusto Yuu, cuando su compañero fue lanzado hacia unos edificios, después de que DarkKnightmon simplemente sacudiera su lanza.

-Tuwarmon ¿Ahora recuerdas por qué tú eras mi subordinado y yo tú amo?-le pregunto DarkKnightmon.

-No te permitiré… Seguir lastimando a Yuu… Ya no más- aseguro el digimon ninja, levantándose y sacando sus rotas espadas.

DarkKnightmon lo miró divertido. La punta de su lanza tomo un brillo morado. El caballero dio un salto para atrás. Y antes que Tuwarmon pudiera hacer algo. La punta brillante de la lanza lanzo un rayo morado que atravesó al digimon.

Tuwarmon cayó boca abajo.

-¡TUWARMON!- Yuu fue a ayudarlo. Mientras que Yuno se quedo helada

-¡No...! ¡Yuu... no te... acerques...!-le pidió el digimon ninja, quien intentaba detener el sangrado de la herida. Pero le era imposible.

La evolución se cancelo.

-¡Regresa!-Yuu hizo regresar a Damemon a su xros loader.

-Bien- DarkKnightmon apareció detrás de Yuu, quien se dio vuelta asustado- Seguimos- el digimon levanto su mano y la acerco a Yuu.

-DarkKnightmon... No lo hagas...-pidió el joven rubio.

Pero una roca choco en la cabeza del digimon, quien por la sorpresa se detuvo. Ambos miraron a Yuno, quien, para sorpresa del rubio, fue quien lanzó la piedra.

-¡Detente de una buena vez!- le exigió enojada Yuno- ¡El tener poder no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras!- le aseguro- ¡Solo demuestras la poca capacidad que tienes para escoger como utilizarlo!-

-Kudou-san…- murmuro Yuu sorprendido, sin saber si fue por la sorpresa de lo que dijo, o a quien se lo dijo.

-Vaya, ¿así que Kudou-san?- DarkKnightmon la miró, y Yuu se arrepintió de haber hablado- Sí… Hay un gran parecido con Taiki-kun- la apunto con su lanza. Yuno retrocedió.

-¡No lo hagas!- le pidió el rubio.

Pero el caballero negro simplemente, desde la punta de su lanza, disparo un rayo de energía oscuro en dirección a la mujer. Pero una figura la alejo rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió el caballero.

La figura se detuvo derrapando, y Yuno miró sorprendida a Luke, que la tenía en brazos.

-¡Luke!- se alegro la peli naranja, mientras él se agachaba y la dejaba en el suelo.

Pero él no la miró, sino que se fijo en Jack. La red se había desvanecido, así que estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Él frunció el ceño, y, cuando la miró, abrió los ojos sorprendido…

-¿De nuevo esa liebre?- pregunto molesto DarkKnightmon.

-¡Kudou-san!- Yuu se les acerco- ¡Esta herida!- se asusto.

La mujer se sorprendió, y, cuando se movió, se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba algo quemado… El rayo la rozo. Se lo agarro, intentando no gemir de dolor. Miró a Luke, quien se paró de repente y empezó a acercarse a DarkKnightmon, mientras era rodeado de energía blanca.

El caballero negro frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos. Sabía reconocer los ojos de un asesino cuando los veía. Y los ojos de Luke no tenían vida…

La liebre estaba enojado por completo.

-¡Luke, no!- Yuno intento detenerlo, agarrándolo de la chaqueta, pero se le resbalo- ¡No pelees!-

-¿Kudou-san…?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-¡No… pelees!- la mujer se puso frente a él, quien se detuvo, pero aún tenía su energía blanca rodeándolo- ¡No uses tu _Sistema de Ataque_!-

Luke frunció el ceño y la paso de largo.

-¡Es solo una quemadura!- le dijo, y, para detenerlo, lo abrazo por detrás- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Y Jack y Sky también están bien…! ¡No pelees! ¡No eres un arma…! ¡No debes pelear solo por estar enojado! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!-

Luke la miró de reojo, y abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que unas lagrimas cursaban su rostro. De apoco el brillo volvió a sus ojos rojos, y su energía blanca desapareció.

-… Kudou-san- murmuro Yuu, acercándose a ellos. La mujer no paraba de llorar en silencio.

-No pelees… No…- pidió.

Luke hizo una mueca, y después miró adelante, cuando DarkKnightmon puso su lanza a unos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Luke!- se asusto Yuu. Yuno levantó la mirada, asustada.

-… Misteriosos… Esa es la palabra para ustedes. ¿Inteligencias Artificiales? ¿Por qué lo dudo cuando lo digo?- se pregunto DarkKnightmon-¿Me responderías, Luke-kun?-

-_¡Hard Rock Damashii!_-

Las bolas de fuego impactaron donde hace unos segundos estaba DarkKnightmon, quien había dado un salto a tiempo para esquivar la técnica. El Caballero miro molesto a OmegaShoutmon y a Taiki, quienes estaban en la calle frente a la plaza.

-¡Taiki-san!-se alegro Yuu.

-¡Yuu! ¡¿Mamá?!- el joven se les acerco preocupado. El dragón dorado miró sorprendido a la mujer.

-… Ta… Taiki- murmuro la mujer, dejando de abrazar a Luke, pero de repente las fuerzas la abandonaron y hubiera caído al piso si la liebre no la toma en brazos.

-¡Mamá!- el joven se les acerco, y se asusto al ver la herida en su brazo.

La mujer estaba inconsciente

-¡Yuno-san!- se asusto OmegaShoutmon.

-El ataque de DarkKnightmon…- murmuro Yuu, asustado- No es solo una quemadura-

La liebre de ojos rojos miró preocupado a la mujer, y después a su hijo.

-¿Estará… bien?- se atrevió a preguntar. El asintió- ¿Y Damemon?- miró a rubio. Este miró su xros loader- ¡¿Dónde están Jack y Sky?!- recordó a ambos hermanos.

-Sky esta en mi xros loader… Pero- Yuu miro preocupado el punto donde Jack estaba inconsciente.

El dragón dorado miró a la liebre herido, y apretó los puños, enojado.

-DarkKnightmon… Parece que aunque hayas renacido, sigues siendo retorcido-murmuro el dragón dorado.

-¿Estas enojado?-le pregunto DarkKnightmon.

-¿Tú que crees?-bolas de fuego aparecieron en las manos de OmegaShoutmon- No paras de causarle daño a Yuu. Lastimaste a mis amigos. Y te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a Yuno-san… ¡Más te vale prepararte para las consecuencias, DarkKnightmon!- rugió el dragón dorado.

-Dime, OmegaShoutmon ¿Crees simplemente que por qué eres el Rey serás capaz de derrotarme? ¡No bromees!-DarkKnightmon señalo al dragón dorado- ¡Sigues siendo el digimon que solo ha salido victorioso de sus batallas gracias a un humano!- para su sorpresa, su enemigo le sonrió.

-Gracias. Me halaga que digas eso. Mi verdadera fuerza proviene de Taiki. Eso solo demuestra que nuestros lazos son más poderosos que tú avaricia- hizo aparecer dos bolas de fuego en sus puños- DarkKnightmon, tendré que eliminarte aquí y ahora. Eres un peligro para mi pueblo-

El caballero se preparó.

* * *

Tagiru se agacho para esquivar al Kopierer gato que se le abalanzó.

-¡¿Un gato?!- Gumdramon miró enojado al gato morado que les impedía pasar- ¡Deja de estorbar…!- pero el minino se le abalanzo y empezó a arañarle la cara- ¡AY!-

-¡Suéltalo!- el joven de googles agarro por la cola al felino, pero sin resultado. Había clavado sus garras en el rostro del pequeño.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!-

Arriba, aburrida, la Jefa miraba la escena apoyando su mentón en su mano.

"Par de idiotas…" suspiro.

Se levanto, saltó y aterrizo al lado del joven de googles, sobresaltándolo. Y, de una patada, la Jefa mando a volar al Kopierer, liberando al pequeño.

-Ay… Ay- Gumdramon tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya que tenía las marcas de los rasguños en su carita.

-_Deberías aprovechar que sus Espinas estaban en las garras traseras_\- le dijo la joven.

-Gra… gracias Jefa…- jadeo el joven de googles.

-_¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te eché porque eres un inútil que se acobarda y tienen algo que el enemigo quiere_-

-¡DarkKnightmon no es el enemigo!- aseguro Tagiru- ¡Vamos a ayudarlo! ¡A ayudar a Yuu!-

-_¿Ah, sí?_\- se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Confía en mí, Jefa! ¡Danos esta oportunidad! ¡Ya no debe haber más muertes por un antiguo conflicto!-

Ella lo miró un rato, y sonrió, sabiendo que él no lo sabía porque su casco ocultaba el gesto.

-_Vamos. Te indicaré donde se esta efectuando la batalla_\- ella empezó a correr.

-¡Es-Espera!- pidió el joven, y junto a su adolorido compañero, siguió a la Jefa.

* * *

-_¡Beat Slash!_-el dragón dorado hizo girar sus piernas como un taladro y con ellas se abalanzo al digimon negro, rompiéndole parte de su armadura. DarkKnightmon se elevo muy molesto. Tenia dos heridas y más encima estaba quemado, ya que no pudo protegerse de las técnicas de fuego del dragón.

_-__ ¡__Vortex Betrayal!_\- lanzo los rayos hacia OmegaShoutmon, quien los esquivo a gran velocidad, y, de un saltó, se abalanzo al caballero, y le dio tal puñetazo, que lo lanzó a varios metros en el aire. El dragón dorado aterrizo.

_-¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!-_ disparo contra el digimon negro, quien los detuvo con su lanza.

El dragón dorado miro mas enojado al caballero negro, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

-… OmegaShoutmon- murmuro algo preocupado Taiki. Su compañero estaba cumpliendo lo que le había dicho antes: Estaba atacando a matar.

Luke, a su lado y con Yuno en sus brazos, lo miró de reojo.

La batalla continuo, y Yuu, al lado de Jack, entro a la liebre de ojos celestes a su xros loader. Miró el combate. Cerro los ojos, asustado, y apretó sus puños… Quería que se detuviera, que pararan…

-¡DETENGAN ESTO AHORA!- la voz de Tagiru resonó en el lugar, haciendo que ambos digimon cesaran sus ataques.

Todos miraron para arriba y vieron a Tagiru, junto a la Jefa, en la espalda de Arresterdramon, acercándose desde el cielo.

Arresterdramon aterrizo en medio de ambos digimon.

-¡Tagiru, Jefa!- se sorprendió Taiki.

-_No estuvo mal el vuelo_\- le dijo la joven al chico de googles, bajándose de la espalda del digimon.

-¡Arresterdramon! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- rugió enojado el dragón dorado.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡No tenemos por qué pelear contra DarkKnightmon!-informo Tagiru.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se sorprendieron Taiki y OmegaShoutmon.

Yuu abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que Luke frunció el ceño. DarkKnightmon miró curioso a los dos compañeros.

-¡Pienso igual que él! ¡No es necesario esta pelea!-apoyo Arresterdramon.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIEN?!-se enfureció OmegaShoutmon- ¡Arresterdramon, escucha lo que estás diciendo!-señalo a DarkKnightmon- ¡Este digimon causo un gran daño a nuestro mundo! ¡¿Y lo apoyas?!-

-¡No lo apoyamos!-aclaro Tagiru- ¡Solo pensamos que esta pelea no es necesaria! ¡La guerra que tuvieron contra el Bagra Army termino hace ya un año y medio! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡No veo porque no dejan de pelear!-

-Tagiru…-se sorprendió Taiki. Su compañero también se quedo sin palabras… Era cierto. La guerra termino, así que ¿por qué seguían peleando?

-¡Yuu! ¡¿Tú considera a DarkKnightmon tú amigo?!-le pregunto el joven de googles.

-Si, pero...-murmuro Yuu.

-¡No digas "pero"!-se enojó Arresterdramon- ¡Si piensas que él es tú amigo, es porque lo es! ¡Al igual que yo pensé eso sobre Betsumon!-

DarkKnightmon comenzó a reír. Tagiru y su compañero lo miraron molestos. La jefa lo miró de reojo.

-¡¿En serio pueden ser tan inocentes?!-rio DarkKnightmon.

-¡No somos inocentes! ¡Sabemos bien lo que decimos! ¡Y nadie nos va a contradecir!-sentencio Tagiru.

-DarkKnightmon, tú te sientes solo. Por eso deseas poder. Crees que con poder vas a eliminar tu soledad ¡Pero te equivocas! ¡Solo con tus verdaderos amigos podrás eliminarla! ¡Y tú mejor amigo está ahí!-Arresterdramon señal a Yuu- ¡A pesar de que el decidió que eres el enemigo, parte de su corazón le dice que eres su amigo! ¡Aunque le hayas causado un gran daño!-

-¡Cállate!-grito furioso DarkKnightmon- ¡No hablen de lo que no saben!-abalanzándose a ellos y golpeo al dragón morado, haciendo que su compañero cayera y él chocara contra OmegaShoutmon, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!-se preocupo Taiki.

-Duele- murmuro Tagiru, sentándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Tagiru, cuidado!- aviso Yuu.

El joven miró arriba pero la lanza de DarkKnightmon no le dio porque fue detenida por la Jefa, quien rápidamente había sacado su espada de energía, chocando su arma con la del digimon. La sujetaba con ambas manos, una en el mango y la otra en el filo, porque se había dado cuenta que el caballero era más fuerte que antes.

-¡Jefa!- se asusto Tagiru.

-_No grites_\- le pidió, mientras que la fuerza del caballero hacía que ella retrocediera, dejando marcas en el piso.

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño. No le agradaba que una simple humana fuera capaz de detener sus ataques con su propia fuerza. Era humillante.

Levanto su otro brazo.

-_Perfecto, lo que me faltaba_\- se dio cuenta fastidiada la joven. Sabía que no iba a poder esquivar un golpe con el otro brazo- _¡Akashi!_\- lo miró de reojo-_Sigue tus ideales_\- le recordó.

El joven lo miró sorprendido.

DarkKnightmon sacudió su brazo libre hacia ella, lanzándola contra un edificio y chocando en él.

-¡JEFA!- se asusto Tagiru.

Luke levantó la vista.

De los escombros del choque, para sorpresa del caballero negro, el pulgar de la Jefa salió, para tranquilizar a los demás.

-Monstruo- murmuro el caballero- No es humana-

-Arresterdramon… No te metas- le ordeno el dragón dorado, aliviado como su aprendiz al ver que la Jefa estaba bien.

-Lo siento, Rey, pero esta vez le tendré que pedir, que confíe en mi- contradijo el dragón morado, sorprendiéndolo-¡DarkKnightmon!- se abalanzó al caballero, sin esperar la respuesta de su Rey-

El digimon oscuro abalanzo su lanza a él, pero fue detenida por las manos de Arrestredamon, sorprendiéndolo.

-No soy el aprendiz del Rey por nada-le informo Arrestredamon.

-DarkKnightmon, es cierto que nosotros no sabemos mucho. ¡Pero eso no nos impedirá mostrarte lo que realmente es eliminar la soledad!-sentencio Tagiru y se subió a la espalda de su compañero- ¡Yuu! ¡Nos encargaremos de dejarte el paso libre para que cazes a DarkKnightmon!-

Al escucharlo, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cazarlo?-se sorprendió Taiki.

-Sí. Si Arresterdramon y yo lo cazáramos, no podríamos curarlo de su soledad. ¡El único que puede es Yuu! ¡Así que haz lo de siempre! ¡Róbame la presa!-sonrió el joven de googles. Yuu sonrió y asintió decido.

-¡No me hagas reír!-DarkKnightmon empujo a Arresterdramon haciéndolo chocar contra una pared. El impacto lastimo a Tagiru- ¡¿Qué creen que pueden hacer ustedes?! ¡El único que podría contra mi es OmegaShoutmon!-

-Ci-cierto. El Rey podría darte fácilmente la paliza que mereces-murmuro Arresterdramon- Nosotros no podríamos en... en este nivel-

-¿Qué?-se extraño DarkKnightmon.

-... Nosotros dos tenemos algo que ni Taiki-san ni Shoutmon tienen-sonrió Tagiru. En ese momento, un circulo de datos verde apareció en la muñeca izquierda del joven de googles-... _¡Una Reliquia Digital!-_ Tagiru levanto su xros loader rojo oscuro. Y una energía celeste rodeo a Arresterdramon, obligando a DarkKnightmon alejarse de ellos. El digimon negro se sorprendió al ver que la energía tomaba la forma de un dragón- ¡Superior Mode!-

La energía rodeo por completo al digimon morado. Las partes de Arresterdramon se volvieron más fuerte. La energía desapareció para mostrar el cambio en el dragón.

-Arresterdramon... Superior Mode...-murmuro el dragón.

-¡¿Como?!-se sorprendió DarkKnightmon- ¡¿Superior Mode?!-

-¡AHORA!-grito Tagiru.

Arresterdramon S.M. se abalanzo a DarkKnightmon. Lo agarro de los hombros y lo elevo, sorprendiéndolo. No lo había visto, era mucho más rápido que OmegaShoutmon. En el cielo el dragón empezó a golpearlo con sus puños de manera tan rápida que el digimon negro tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva.

-_Esos dos están llenos de sorpresas_\- le dijo la Jefa a OmegaShoutmon, mientras salía de los escombros y se limpiaba la suciedad del traje- _¿No lo crees, Rey?_\- el dragón dorado no pudo evitar sonreír.

DarkKnightmon desapareció y apareció detrás de Arresterdramon S.M.

-¡La fuente de tú poder es ese niño!-sentencio el digimon negro, alzando su mano para agarrar a Tagiru, quien seguía lealmente en la espalda de su compañero.

La mano de DarkKnightmon fue tomada por la mano de un furioso Arresterdramon S.M.

-¡¿Crees que te dejare lastimar a Tagiru de nuevo?!- el dragón jaló a DarkKnightmon de un lado a otro hasta que lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo- ¡No me subestimes!-

En el suelo. DarkKnightmon intentaba levantarse.

-¡Tagiru, sujétate bien!-pidió Arrestredamon S.M.

-¡SI!-

El dragón morado se abalanzo hacia el piso a una gran velocidad, con su puño listo y una gran energía celeste rodeándolo. Al golpear a DarkKnightmon provoco una gran explosión. OmegaShoutmon uso su cuerpo para proteger a la Jefa, mientras que Taiki y Yuu se cubrieron con los brazos, y Luke atrajo más a Yuno, para protegerla de las secuelas.

La Jefa estaba cruzada de brazos, sin inmutarse, al fin y al cabo, no era el primer _Superior Mode _que veía. Su casco no dejaba ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Tagiru y Gumdramon habían aprendido a seguir más su corazón que lo que dicen los demás.

El humo se disipo y se pudo ver a un lastimado DarkKnightmon en el suelo, en medio de un cráter, y en el borde de este a Arresterdramon S.M, a su lado estaba Tagiru, quien tenía su mano en su brazo, el cual sangraba.

-Lo siento, Tagiru. Fuiste afectado-se disculpo el dragón morado.

-Está bien. Aún debemos aprender a usar este poder-sonrió Tagiru.

El joven de googles miro serio a Yuu. Quien estaba al lado de Tuwarmon. Ambos compañeros miraban a DarkKnightmon.

-Tuwarmon…-murmuro Yuu.

-Sí…. _Digi Ninpu- Telaraña_-el digimon ninja envolvió a DarkKnightmon en una red verde. El caballero oscuro fue rodeado de un circulo de datos morados. Desapareció y apareció encerrado en un cubo morado encima del xros loader de Yuu.

-Digimon... Captura Completa-murmuro Yuu. Mirando como DarkKnightmon se levantaba en el cubo.

-_¿Realmente quieres esto?_-le pregunto DarkKnightmon.

-Somos amigos-sonrió Yuu. DarkKnightmon, pero, de repente, se agarro la cabeza.

-_¿Qué…? ¡AGH!- _grito, haciendo que los presentes miraran el cubo sorprendidos-_¡AGH! ¡¿Qué… es esto…?! Proyecto Iluminati… Virus… Solitario… Apocalymon… -_ Al decir eso. La Jefa y Luke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡DarkKnightmon!-se preocupo Yuu.

-_Esos humanos... ¿Qué me hicieron?...Kopierer...Su nave... ¡Oscuridad…!-_el digimon grito y se cayó de rodillas

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-se preocupó el rubio

-_Esta recordando-_murmuro la Jefa, cruzándose de brazos..

-¡¿Recordando?!-se Tagiru la miró extrañado y algo asustado- ¡¿Q-Qué significa eso?!-

Ella lo miró un rato y suspiro. Tenían el derecho de escuchar su hipótesis.

-_Escucha. Me extrañaba que SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon no renacieran como digimon puros... Parece que en el momento de renacer fueron atrapados..._-medito la Jefa, armando el puzle con las pistas que tenía-_...El Proyecto Iluminati debió hacerle algo a SkullKnightmon y a DeadlyAxemon para que siguieran siendo oscuros... Y los mandaron al Digiquartz para... Para... Para conseguir que ellos obtuvieran el xros loader que antes fue Darknes Loader_-se dio cuenta la joven- _Les grabaron esa idea en sus datos, así se aseguraban. Pero al cazarlos, esos datos modificados desaparecieron, y por eso DarkKnightmon está sufriendo las secuelas de recordar lo que le sucedió_-sentencio la joven. Mirando como el caballero negro se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.

El xros heart miro atónito a la joven. Luke frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir…?- el Rey volvió a su forma de Shoutmon, al igual que su aprendiz a la de Gumdramon, y el compañero de Yuu a la de Damemon.

-¿DarkKnightmon vino a atacar a Yuu… por qué lo obligaron?- murmuro con un hilo de voz Damemon. Ella asintió.

-DarkKnightmon…- murmuro el rubio, y cerro los ojos tristemente.

-¿No podemos ayudarlo?- Taiki miró a la Jefa, quien seguía meditando.

-_No. Gritara de dolor hasta que recobre por completo su memoria que fue modificada_-le aseguro la Jefa- _O simplemente se agarrara la cabeza y no gritara. En resumen. Sufrirá hasta volver a ser como debió ser_-

-Cuando lo haga ¿Será un digimon puro?-se preocupo Yuu, guardando el xros loader, para que el caballero descansara.

-_Es seguro, aunque seguirá teniendo la apariencia de un caballero oscuro. Pero su interior será el de un digimon puro_-sentencio la Jefa-

-Sabes mucho-se dio cuenta Taiki- Y también… sabes defenderte-

-_Pues claro. Si no supiera todo eso. No podría ser la Jefa_-le señalo la joven.

-Jefa-llamo Tagiru, sonriendo- Gracias...- La joven lo miro sorprendida-... Por no intervenir en la pelea-

La Jefa tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio y saco su comunicador.

_-A todos los miembros de Jäger. DarkKnightmon fue derrotado_-

Se escucho un grito de jubilo en el aparato.

-_¡Eso explica porque los Kopierer se están alejando!_\- se escucho a Ranamon.

_-Por cierto_\- la joven guardo el aparato-_Lamento que tu madre se viera involucrada_\- se disculpo con Taiki, señalando con su pulgar a la mujer inconsciente.

-Ella… Esta bien- le sonrió algo triste el joven, recordando que ella no tenía idea de que su madre conocía a la liebre que la tenía en brazos.

-¡¿EH?!- escucharon.

Todos miraron a la pequeña figura que se les acerco, jadeando. Kokoromon se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Kokoromon!- se alegro Taiki. Shoutmon la miró bruscamente.

-¡Ya…! ¡¿Ya se acabo?!- ella los miró molesta. Se podían ver en ellas unos cuantos rasguños, pero además de eso se veía bien- ¡Y-Y yo que me apresure para venir a ayudarles!- reclamo.

-_Bueno, veo que te encargaste de unos Kopierer, así que serviste de algo_\- le dijo la jefa, mirando para otro lado.

Kokoromon dejo de jadear y la miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez, desde que le dio de baja, que le hablaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ko…- murmuro Shoutmon, y antes de que ella reaccionara, él se le acerco y abrazo.

Taiki, la Jefa, Tagiru, Yuu, Damemon, y Gumdramon se quedaron en blanco. Luke parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuernomon?- Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida, en especial porque sintió un leve temblor en los brazos del dragón rojo.

-Idiota… No sabes lo preocupado que estaba…- murmuro, sin dejar de abrazarla- ¡Te dije que te iba a proteger!- la tomo de los hombros, algo molesto.

-No necesito protección- le sonrió, algo divertida- Pero gracias por preocuparte, Cuernomon-

Shoutmon la miró un rato, y sonrió.

-No necesitas agradecerme-la abrazo de nuevo.

-Lo sé- le sonrió- Pero… ¿por qué me abrazas?- le pregunto, sumamente curiosa.

El dragón cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separo de golpe, todo rojo. La digimon lo miró curiosa.

-_Estúpido dragón…_\- la Jefa, de repente enojada, saca su katana si Tagiru, Taiki, Gumdramon y Damemon no se dan cuenta de ese detalle mortal y empiezan a impedírselo- _¡Suéltenme!_-

Y empezó a apalearlos. Yuu y Luke se quedaron mirando la bola de humo que se formo.

-Dime, Cuernomon- pidió Kokoromon, ignorando la pelea. El dragón miró para todos lados, sintiéndose más acalorado… Ella tenía unos muy bonitos ojos rojo oscuro- ¿Por qué?-

La Jefa dejo de golpear a Tagiru con la cabeza de Damemon, mientras Taiki y Damemon estaban bajo sus pies algo _nockaut_.

-¿Por qué… que cosa?- murmuro nervioso Shoutmon.

-Actúas raro. Mucho- admitió ella- Primero me dices que soy de desconfianza, y me tratas muy mal- empezó a contar- Después empiezas a tratarme bien, e incluso me dices que somos amigos y me pides que confíe en ti…- pero se quedo quieta, y miro totalmente sorprendida al Rey-…A-Acaso… Cuernomon… ¿Tu…?- murmuró, sin poder creerlo. Shoutmon se quedo quieto, sintiendo como se ponía más rojo. Ya estaba. Lo había descubierto-… ¡¿Eres de doble personalidad?!-

Ante eso, todos, excepto Luke, se cayeron de espaldas.

Kokoromon parpadeo sorprendida.

En verdad, era demasiado inocente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ^^.**

**Tengo una duda... Si a alguno no se le ocurre como son las formas de Luke y Jack pueden verlos en el icono que tengo en mi pagina de fanfiction.**

**-Si quieres que vean como somos, entonces pon un dibujo nuestro en la portada del fic. Porque solo esta Samy- menciono Jack, cruzado de brazos.**

**-Ella se ve más enigmática que tú. Pero Luke se le acerca bastante-**

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué todos ponen a Luke en su lista de favoritos?!-**

**-Porque es _cool_\- sonrió Kokoromon.**

**-Quédate calladita, que tu no apareces tampoco en la portada del fic-**

**-Pero aparezco en el icono en la pagina de fanfiction de _TheZoe611_\- sonrió.**

**Jack la miró con cara de pocos amigos.**


	15. Kokoromon y la Identidad de los Kopierer

_El Secreto de Kokoromon. _

_La Verdadera Identidad de los Kopierer_

_El Mundo Digital, también conocido como __**Digimundo**__. Nació antes que el Mundo Humano, el cual ha sido capaz de hacer contacto con un 5% de este mundo, creando así su __**tecnología digital**__. Este contacto ha permitido que varias nuevas razas de digimon nazcan al mezclarse la información del mundo humano con el mundo digital, pero el origen verdadero de nuestro mundo sigue siendo un misterio, lleno de teorías, mitos y leyendas._

_La historia hasta ahora contada y la más posiblemente acercada a la verdad es la existencia de Yggdrasil._

_Yggdrasil, el __**Dios Digital**__, __**la Fuente de Energía Primaria**__, La __**Base de Datos Digital**__, y con sus otros nombres que lo complementan, es el ser más poderoso y divino que existe en el Mundo Digital, apareciendo o actuando en aquellos momentos de urgencia o peligro inminente para los pobladores de su tierra._

_Al principio, cuando nuestro mundo era un recién nacido, y solo Yggdrasil habitaba en él, era una base de datos vacíos, sin nada que informar, sin nada que recopilar, ni eliminar. Ante eso, con sus poderes y conocimientos, dio a luz a dos formas de vida, conocidos como __**Digimon Prototipos**__, pero también sus hijos: Dorumon y Ryudamon, los digimon mellizos._

_El crecimiento y desarrollo de ambos dragones fue una prueba de Yggdrasil, para apreciar la vida en dos diferentes entidades y saber si, con sus propias características e ideales, se podría vivir en paz y sin conflictos, conocimientos de los cuales deseaba comprender._

_Los años pasaron, y ambos hermanos no solo crecieron, sino que descubrieron un don que ni el propio Yggdrasil esperaba: La evolución. El cambio de forma y energía en un digimon._

_Cuando ambos digimon prototipos tomaron su mayor forma__**, **_**Alphamon y Ouryumon**, _el ser humano empezó a desarrollarse. Sin que ellos lo supieran, ambos hermanos los observaban. Sus avances primitivos, sus logros, sus crueles batallas por territorio… _

_Alphamon aprecio el don de los humanos en superarse, en querer subsistir en un mundo donde la naturaleza podría ser cruel, y al mismo tiempo amiga... Admiró su valentía… _

_Pero Ouryumon vio otra perspectiva del hombre… Vio las guerras por los territorios, las crueldades de los amos a sus esclavos, el deseo de la religión en obligar a su gente a creer y utilizándola para sus propios fines… Descubrió su oscuridad…_

"_Los humanos son valientes. Superan la adversidad. Compartamos su energía vital y convivamos juntos" le dijo el caballero negro a Yggdrasil._

"_Los humanos son egoístas, ambiciosos. Buscan el poder y la riqueza a partir del sufrimiento de los más débiles e inocentes… Son un peligro para nosotros… Eliminémoslos…" pidió decidido el dragón dorado a Yggdrasil._

"_No pueden juzgar a los humanos por lo que ven de ellos… La información de ambos es incompleta" les dijo el padre a los mellizos._

"_¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntaron ambos._

"_Véanlos… Aprendan"_

_Pero a Ouryumon la idea de acercarse a semejantes seres lo ofendió, pero, como Alphamon, obedeció._

_El caballero vislumbro al ser humano en aquella época en la que buscaban el significado de las estrellas, las constelaciones, y el universo…_

_Pero Ouryumon decidió ver más bajo… Vio la miseria, las pestes, y las clases sociales…_

"_Los Humanos son un peligro, están llenos de prejuicios que nos dañaran si nos descubren" le garantizo a Yggdrasil_

"_Como todo ser vivo tienen sus diferencias, pero la curiosidad es una muy grande. Buscan preguntas, buscan respuestas… Son seres enigmáticos, y, al mismo tiempo, hasta maravillosos" aseguro Alphamon._

_Ambos hermanos empezaron a tener complicaciones. Y Ouryumon, bañándose en la maldad que veía de los humanos, decidió tomar sus propias decisiones, asegurando que, si su padre no actuaria en contra de aquellos seres salvajes y crueles, él lo haría._

_Alphamon se opuso. _

_Pero hubo un cambio que sorprendió a padre e hijo. Ouryumon, al llenarse de la oscuridad del humano, volvió a evolucionar, pero no fue una evolución como hasta entonces era natural: Una Evolución Oscura. _

_Apocalymon, el primer virus digital, nació en el mundo._

_Yggdrasil grabo aquella información. La energía humana era capaz de afectar la data de sus creaciones, transformando no solo sus formas, también sus ideales._

_Ouryumon no fue la excepción. Como Apocalymon, deseo la destrucción del ser humano en su totalidad, y Alphamon se vio obligado a detenerlo_

_La batalla fue salvaje._

_Las huellas de sus ataques formaron la tierra y las montañas. La sangre verde de Apocalymon creo la oscuridad en el cielo, mientras que la sangre roja de Alphamon las estrellas, para iluminar aquella maldad. Las lágrimas del hermano del bien crearon el océano, los ríos y los lagos, de los cuales nacieron una réplica similar a la vegetación humana._

_Ambos poderes crearon la luna y el sol. Arriba y Abajo. Bien y el Mal…_

_El Mundo Digital había nacido…_

_Pero ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta, que su batalla nunca iba a terminar. Uno se volvió el Bien del Mundo, y el otro la Maldad… Una batalla de nunca acabar… Pero ninguno iba a doblegarse…_

_Los pocos registros que se tienen, es que Alphamon, gracias a la ayuda de aquellos seres humanos que Apocalymon consideraba peligrosos, fueron capaz de sellarlo, para postergar y ocultar la oscuridad del mundo…_

_La Paz había nacido en el Mundo, pero también la tristeza…_

_Sin su hermano, Alphamon vagabundeo solo en aquel mundo nacido de su fuerza._

_Yggdrasil, registrando la información, le concedió a su único hijo lo que deseaba… Vida…_

_Los digimon comenzaron a nacer a partir de la base de datos que Yggdrasil tenía de los humanos por los registros dados por sus hijos. Digimon con diferentes formas y poderes, tanto luz y oscuridad._

_La información es fragmentada, pero se dice que, para proteger la entidad del mundo digital, Yggdrasil creo el __**Code Crown**__, confiándoselo al caballero negro, quien, al tener aquel honor, se separó de la familia que había formado, para servir para siempre a su padre…_

_La historia y el linaje de Alphamon se perdieron, los únicos descendientes que se le conocen son solo tres hijos, de los cuales nunca se descubrieron sus hazañas ni sus identidades…_

Wisemon cerró su libro, y observo a los jóvenes, a los cuatro digimon, y a Kudou Yuno, sentados en el departamento del rubio, que habían escuchado en silencio el relato.

-Este es el único texto que poseo que nombre a Apocalymon- recordó el digimon a Taiki- En lo personal encuentro muy vaga esta información, ya que no soy un partidario de los mitos. Pero es el único texto que puedo denominar _entre la línea de la verdad y la falsedad_-

-Guau…- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru, acomodándose los googles- Ustedes son más antiguos que nosotros- miró a su compañero.

-¡Ese es un cuento de niños!- le dijo el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos- _La Pelea de Alphamon y Ouryumon! _Solo se lo cuentan a los hermanos para que no se peleen-

-Y se nota que tú te lo sabes de memoria- le dijo Shoutmon, alzando una ceja.

-¡Rey!-

-… Hermanos peleándose- murmuro Yuu.

Damemon, Taiki y el dragón rojo lo miraron preocupados… Sabían que solo Yuu podía saber lo que eso se sentía…

Kokoromon miró un rato a Wisemon.

-¿Y si es verdadero?-

El digimon místico la miró.

-Si es _un mito_, como dices, significa que esta basado en un hecho real, o, en este caso, datos registrados- medito Kokoromon-Tal vez no pasó como dice, pero sí que Apocalymon pudo ser sellado, porque siempre debe existir el equilibrio, y si la _batalla_ de ambos hermanos creo nuestro mundo, debía haber equilibrio. Y, con ello, ninguno pudo o mas bien, ninguno puede morir-

La quedaron mirando, incluso Yuno, quien hasta ese momento había estado mirando sus manos, nerviosa...

-¿Qué?-

-Vaya… ¿No te das cuenta que lo que dijiste es totalmente lógico?- le dijo Shoutmon, a su lado.

-Pero…- Kokoromon metido- ¿No es obvio?-

-Es que es raro verla tan concentrada- admitió Gumdramon.

Ella lo miró ofendida y miró para otro lado.

-¡Ah! ¡No se enoje!- le pidió el pequeño.

-Kokoromon tiene razón- asintió Tagiru, ignorando a su compañero suplicando perdón.-

\- … Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el Proyecto Iluminati?- se pregunto Taiki.

Y esa misma pregunta, es la que resonaba en su mente en aquellos momentos…

* * *

Taiki, sentado en la sala de clases mientras la profesora daba la lección, estaba mirando la ventana, distraído, recordando aquel relato…

Habían pasado unos días desde que DarkKnightmon pasó al cuidado de Yuu, sin mostrar algún signo que les dijera que estaba recuperando la memoria. El rubio no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba preocupado. Su madre estaba a salvo, pero Luke era otra cosa…

La mujer, después de recuperarse, estuvo gritándole durante una media hora sobre porque no les dijo a Jack y Sky sobre que los conocía. La Jefa no la detuvo, porque, según ella, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, ya que ver a Luke tan asustado era algo que no se veía todos los días. Aunque estaba sorprendido, como los demás, que ella no se sorprendiera al saber que Luke conocía de antes a su madre, a diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos.

Además, estaba el relato que Wisemon les conto después de que la Jefa, después de recordarles que faltaba un mes y medio con Kokoromon, se llevara a rastras (literalmente) a Jack y a Sky, porque ambos no querían separarse de la digimon, lo que hizo que cierto dragón rojo se pusiera un poquito celosito…

Les había relatado aquella historia sobre el digimon que DarkKnightmon, antes de caer inconsciente en el xros loader, había mencionado…

…_Apocalymon_…

No podía dejar de pensar, una y otra vez, la historia de los dos hermanos: Alphamon y Ouryumon… El Bien y el Mal. Y, sí Ouryumon fue sellado… ¿Dónde…?

* * *

Se escuchaban alertas rojas por unos pasillos morados. Se escuchó un rugido y una figura deforme salió por la mitad del pasillo, destrozando esa parte de la estructura. Unos hombres de uniformes grises, llevaban mascaras blancas que les cubría de la nariz para abajo, dejando al descubierto los ojos, un cinturón color negro y en el pecho del uniforme se veía una P y una I en color dorado dentro de un círculo blanco. Disparaban intentando detener a la criatura que escapaba. Pero esta empezó a correr, golpeando a los hombres. Hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida. Varios soldados lo rodearon desde la otra parte del pasillo. La criatura rugió y lanzo una Espina a la pared. La cual derritió el metal, dejando ver desde lejos el mar rosado del digiquartz.

-¡No lo dejen escapar!-ordeno uno de los soldados, que tenía una banda verde en el brazo.

Los hombres dispararon. Pero el Kopierer deforme cruzo por el agujero, y cayo al mar.

-¡Saquen los submarinos!-ordeno el mismo hombre de banda verde.

-No será necesario, Green-sentencio una voz. Los soldados miraron para atrás. Topacio se le acerco, con unos documentos en mano.

-Señorita Topacio…-se sorprendió Green.

-El solo era un prototipo incompleto. No es fundamental. Puedo hacer otro Kopierer igual. Ahora llama al grupo de reparación-la mujer miro el agujero

-Si-respondió Green- ¿Pero no interrumpirá la misión de _Klauen_ y los demás?- pregunto.

-_Forward_ está con ellos, así que sí la Jefa o alguno de los suyos se topan con ellos... Tendrán una muy grata sorpresa- le recordó Topacio mientras se retiraba, sonriendo.

* * *

-No puedes posponerlo tanto tiempo- le recordó Jijimon a Shoutmon, ambos caminando por el espacio digital del xros loader, lejos de Lillymon y los demás. El digimon rojo no respondía, estaba fastidiado- ¡Es por eso que regresaste! ¡Les prometiste a los Ministros que buscarías a…!-

-Jijimon. Es verdad que regrese al mundo de Taiki _diciendo_ eso- reconoció Shoutmon, deteniéndose- Pero ha surgido esto de los Kopierer. Es mayor prioridad que… cualquier otro asunto- admitió, algo incomodo con lo último.

-Escucha, Shoutmon. Eres el Rey. Es tú responsabilidad darle la seguridad de un reinado seguro a nuestra gente. Es por eso que debes buscar a una…-

-Jijimon- lo interrumpió de nuevo Shoutmon- En serio… No quiero hablar de _ese temita_-

-Pues yo sí. Y aprovechando que Kokoromon-chan está en el xros loader de Tagiru-kun habló contigo de _este temita_\- contradijo el digimon anciano.

-¡¿Por-Por-Por Kokoromon…?!- se sonrojó de repente Shoutmon, y cayó en la cuenta la tanta insistencia del anciano- ¡¿Acaso quieres que…?! ¡¿Yo a Kokoromon…?!-

El digimon lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-¡No puedo!- estallo rojo el dragón- ¡La conozco un poco…! ¡Más bien, creo que me falta conocerla más…! ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡Yo no siento nada por…!- empezó a decir, pero no lo logro… Ya no podía desmentirse a sí mismo.

Jijimon suspiro.

-Shoutmon. Eres el Rey. No te pido que le hagas semejante petición a Kokoromon solo por ser la digimon a la que amas- le aseguro, poniendo su mano en el hombro del dragón- Solo intento recordarte tú propósito inicial por el cual volviste al Mundo Humano. No fue para ayudar en la Caza de digimon ni para derrotar a una organización humana… Debes hacerlo… Lo prometiste-

Shoutmon lo miró nervioso.

-No podría… No a Kokoromon… Ni siquiera le he dicho… Lo que siento- admitió el dragón, dándose cuenta que podía hablar sin avergonzarse de eso con su tutor-… Y aunque se lo dijera… Tú la escuchaste en el campamento. Ya está enamorada… Además, cuando la conocí la trate muy mal- suspiro- ¿Ahora qué hago?- miró a Jijimon.

Jijimon sonrió.

-Sigue tú corazón, Shoutmon. Solo así sabrás si Kokoromon es la digimon que realmente quieres como compañera de vida-

-Pero te acabo de decir…-

-La esperanza, es lo último que se pierde- le recordó el anciano- Medítalo, Shoutmon- le pidió, y empezó a irse, dejando al dragón solo en ese sector del xros loader.

El Rey del Mundo Digital suspiro, dándose cuenta que tenía más cosas en las que pensar…

* * *

Tocó el timbre para retirarse, y los jóvenes empezaron a levantarse.

-¡Sam!- Tagiru se acerco contento a la joven que se ponía su mochila triangular. Ella lo miró- Quería agradecerte lo de la otra vez. Tú consejo fue de mucha ayuda-

Ella lo miró, y para su sorpresa sonrió.

-Me alegra haber sido útil- aseguro, empezando a irse.

Tagiru se recupero de la impresión-

-¡Ah!- se puso frente a ella- ¿Q-Quieres jugar al basquetbol?- pregunto, algo sonrojado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo ella, pasándolo de largo y saliendo de la sala de clases como los demás alumnos.

Tagiru la miró irse algo decepcionado. Claro, el solo hablar con ella no la haría ser más sociable.

Yuu miró todo eso desde su puesto, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, para después ver algo deprimido su xros loader amarillo.

* * *

En el centro comercial de la ciudad, Yuno estaba haciendo las compras del mes. Se le había olvidado con todo lo que había vivido últimamente.

Se detuvo en una tienda de electrodomésticos, que era un edificio de dos pisos, lo que significaba que los que la atendían vivían arriba.

No se detuvo por ese detalle, ya que la mayoría de las tiendas eran así, sino porque vio a cierto joven de cabello blanco y ojos celestes atendiendo a unas mujeres, quienes lo miraban mientras arreglaba el microondas.

-Y… ¡Bien!- sonrió Jack, cerrando la parte trasera del microondas- Con eso debe funcionar perfectamente-

-Gracias- sonrió la mujer, pagando lo que debía.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió.

Yuno se retiro de la entrada y las dejo irse. Se asomo para ver a Jack volviendo al mostrador, sentarse y estirarse.

Sonrió divertida, y entró.

Jack, al verla, casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡AH!- se sujeto a tiempo del mesón.

-Buenas tardes, vine a ver los precios de los televisores- mintió divertida la mujer.

-Ah… sí…- asintió lentamente el joven- Los-Los televisores están en esa esquina- le indicó.

-Gracias- sonrió, y se acerco a verlos.

Jack se incorporo y se rascó la mejilla, sumamente nervioso.

-Mm… ¿Jack-kun, cuanto me rebajarías este modelo?- pregunto, señalando uno.

Jack se cayó de espaldas, y la mujer de pelo naranja se rió divertida.

-¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡¿Verdad?!- le pregunto molesto Jack, mientras se levantaba apoyándose en el mostrador.

-Era muy fácil identificarte en tu forma humana- aseguro la mujer, acercándose a él- ¿Y Sky-chan?-

-En una misión. Me toco a mí cuidar la tienda- explico el joven, algo dolido por la burla reciente.

-Entonces… La Jefa-chan vive arriba- se dio cuenta, mirando el techo- O sea, aquí-

Jack se quedo de piedra.

-Significa que, si me quedo un rato, cuando ella llegue, descubriré quien es- sentenció Yuno.

-¡No lo haga!- pidió asustado el joven, pero se quedo en blanco cuando ella volvió a reírse.

-Si Luke está de acuerdo a que la hija de Félix y Hinata-chan oculte su identidad, apoyare su decisión- aseguro la mujer.

Jack la quedo mirando en blanco.

-¡¿Por qué todos se burlan de mí?!- se molesto, revolviéndose el cabello blanco. Yuno lo miró sonriendo.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo están?- le pregunto.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Félix y Hinata-chan-

El joven se quedo quieto, y se rascó la cabeza.

-… No sé… Bueno, ni como ustedes se conocieron… El asunto…-

-¿Les pasó algo malo?-se preocupo Yuno.

Jack tragó saliva, y la miró nervioso.

* * *

El Xros Heart jugaba en la cancha de baloncesto. Mientras Damemon, Gumdramon, Shoutmon y Kokoromon miraban sentados en la banca.

-Hubiera preferido ir a cazar algún digimon. Ya que el Digiquartz ha regresado-murmuro molesto Gumdramon.

-Los digimon ya no están apareciendo en el digiquartz-recordó Shoutmon- Desde que están los Kopierer ahí, supongo-

-Bueno, es más seguro así-sonrió Damemon.

-Sí. Además, nos da tiempo para descansar-se entusiasmó Tagiru, al escuchar la conversación. Pero se distrajo, y el pase que le dio Taiki le dio en la cabeza, botándolo al suelo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Taiki.

-No hay... problema...-murmuro adolorido Tagiru.

Kokoromon miró a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Y si jugamos con ellos?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿Nosotros?-se sorprendieron los tres digimon.

-Es que siempre los veo entrenando solos, y ya se acercan las finales del _Basquetbol Callejero_, ¿no?- recordó la digimon, quien, dentro del xros loader de Taiki y Tagiru respectivamente, había apreciado los últimos partidos del Xros Heart, quedando muy entusiasmada con el deporte.

-Para empezar somos cuatro- le recordó Shoutmon, algo fastidiado, pero no era por la idea o el entusiasmo de la digimon, sino por ella misma, y con referencia a lo que había hablado antes con Jijimon.

-No te conté a ti-

-¡¿AH?!- el dragón la miró sorprendido.

-Eres aburrido-

Eso lo dejo de piedra.

Damemon y Gumdramon se taparon la boca, para no reírse.

-¿Yo…? ¿Aburrido…?-el dragón se señaló.

-Sí- asintió sinceramente Kokoromon.

El Rey se quedo en blanco.

-¡Te lo ha dicho!- rió divertido Tagiru, mientras Taiki miraba con algo de pena a su compañero, y Yuu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero aún así me caes muy bien- le sonrió Kokoromon a Shoutmon, haciendo que la risa de Tagiru y la contenida por ambos digimon parara.

-¿En serio…?- pregunto sorprendido Shoutmon, sonrojándose.

-Sí- sonrió la digimon, saltando del banco- ¿Taiki, podemos jugar?-

El dragón la miró, y después sus manos… No tenía el valor de decirle que le gustaba…

Antes de que el joven hablara, la pulsera amarilla de la digimon empezó a parpadear.

-¿Eh?-Tagiru la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preocupó Shoutmon, bajando de la banca- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Un Kopierer se aproxima!-aviso asustada Kokoromon a sus amigos. Quienes la miraron sorprendidos.

Se escucho un rugido en el ambiente. Un portal verde apareció debajo de Gumdramon y Damemon, sorprendiéndolos. Una sustancia los agarro y los empezó a entrar en el portal.

-¡AH! ¡Tagiru!-

-¡Esto no es bueno-dame!-

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Damemon!-grito Tagiru, corrió a ayudar a sus amigos junto al resto, pero ya habían desaparecido en el portal, así que, instintivamente, saltaron y lo cruzaron, llegando a la versión Digiquartz de la cancha de basquetbol.

Un Kopierer deforme tenía atrapado a los dos digimon. El monstruo morado parecía incapaz de tomar una forma permanente. Por lo que parecía un león deforme que se derretía, pero sigue en pie.

Kokoromon al verlo se horrorizo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Suéltanos!-Gumdramon intentaba zafarse de las garras del deforme león, pero, a pesar de ser deformes, eran firmes.

-¡Suéltanos!- Damemon también intentaba liberarse, pero nada.

-¡Damemon!-se preocupo Yuu.

-¡Oye, suelta a Gumdramon!-se enojo Tagiru, abalanzándose al monstruo, pero Taiki lo sujeto- ¡Taiki-san! ¡Tengo que ir por Gumdramon!-

-Espera. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Este Kopierer no nos ha atacado. Además... Se ve diferente a los demás Kopierer que hemos enfrentado-le señalo Taiki. Y era verdad. El Kopierer solo los miraba con sus ojos amarrillos.

-Taiki tiene razón-apoyo Shoutmon, sacando su micrófono- Pero primero liberare a Gumdramon y a Damemon...-

_¡Por favor...! ¡Ayúdenme!_

Tagiru y el resto se quedaron helados.

_¡AYÚDENME!_

-Ta... Taiki-san... Eso de recién...-tartamudeo Tagiru.

-Si...-el joven miro sorprendido al Kopierer-... Fue el Kopierer quien nos dijo eso...-

En eso, el deforme león soltó un lamento y de su cabeza emergió el rostro de un Gotsumon con sus ojos en blanco. El xros heart se quedo horrorizado

-_¡Ayúdenme!-_suplico el Gotsumon.

-¡Es un Gotsumon!-se sorprendió Taiki.

-¿El... El Kopierer lo esta absorbiendo...? ¡¿Y planea hacer lo mismo con Gumdramon y Damemon?! ¡No le dejare! ¡Gotsumon! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te salvaremos!-le aseguro Tagiru.

-¿Un... Un Kopierer absorbiendo a un digimon...?-Yuu miro atónito a Kokoromon- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Pero la digimon no le respondió. Miraba horrorizada al Kopierer. Se agarro la mano derecha.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se coloco al lado de su compañero- Debemos salvar a ese Gotsumon, no podemos darle la espalda-

-¡Pues claro! ¡No dejare que mi gente se vea afectada por estos monstruos!-sentencio Shoutmon. Kokoromon lo miro dolida. El dragón se dio cuenta de eso- ¿Kokoromon…?-

-Yo... Lo siento... Me tendré que despedir antes de lo planeado- Suspiro la digimon, colocando su mano en su hombrera izquierda. De la cual saco un aparato con pinzas-... _Sayonara_...- la digimon clavo ese aparato en el suelo.

Del artefacto se desprendió una ola de electricidad que electrifico a todo el xros heart y al Kopierer, quien soltó a Gumdramon y a Damemon y escapo del lugar. El resto quedo en el suelo exhausto sin poder moverse. La única que no fue afectada fue Kokoromon.

-Ko... Kokoromon...-Tagiru, boca abajo y echando humito, miraba sorprendido a la digimon.

-No se muevan. Bueno, no podrían. Solo uso este artefacto cuando debo hacer que un Kopierer huya del lugar… Ahora que lo pienso, si no hubiera estado tan asustada, pude haberlo usarlo contra el Dientes de Sable…- Kokoromon tristemente guardo el aparato en su hombrera- Por eso la Jefa me dice no pelear sola. Así mantengo la cabeza fría- suspiro-Esto esparce una descarga paralizante. Se quedaran aquí durante unas horas- la digimon empezó a irse.

-¡¿A... A qué estás jugando... Kokoromon?!- le pregunto Shoutmon, boca abajo como los demás.

La digimon lo miro dolida.

-Lo siento...- Miro al xros heart- En serio perdón. Pero no puedo dejar que peleen contra un _"Incompleto"_. Si, así se llama ese tipo de Kopierer- Kokoromon se restregó los ojos y miro al Rey-... No me atrevo a decirles lo que son. Si les digo, tú... todos… me odiarían...-Kokoromon cerro los ojos -Y no quiero… Son muy importantes para mí-

-Es... ¡Espera, Kokoromon! ¡No vayas tras él! ¡ESPERA!-rugió Shoutmon.

-¡Kokoromon-sama! ¡Es muy peligroso!-le señalo Gumdramon.

-¡Te equivocas si vas sola!-informo Damemon.

-¡Kokoromon no lo hagas!-le pidió Yuu.

-¡Somos amigos! ¡Puedes contar con nosotros! ¡Así que por favor, no vayas sola!-le pidió Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san tiene razón! ¡Kokoromon! ¡Somos amigos! ¡No es necesario que vayas a rescatar a Gotsumon tú sola!-le señalo Tagiru. Kokoromon los miro y sonrió. Dio media vuelta y salto, alejándose de la cancha Digiquartz- ¡KOKOROMON!

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_

Samanta miraba extrañada la tienda de electrodomésticos, la cual estaba cerrada.

Frunció el ceño, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Jack, con su forma de liebre, estaba sentado al lado de los televisores, tapándose la cara con los brazos.

-¡Jack!- la joven se le acerco. Él levantó la mirada y se restregó los ojos.

-Ah… Sam… ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-le pregunto.

-Mejor que a ti- se sentó a su lado. Él solo bajó sus orejas-… ¿Qué te pasó?-

-… Hable con Kudou… Sobre el señor Félix y la señorita Hinata… Ella no sabía que ellos, bueno, no están-

-Y eso abrió viejas heridas- sentencio Samanta. Él asintió- Bien… No podemos hacer nada. Esa es la verdad, y nada la cambiara-

Él hizo una mueca, y, para su sorpresa, ella lo abrazó.

-Estuvimos ahí… Ambos vimos lo que les pasó- le recordó.

-… Sé que no soy el único que sufre… Tú solo tenías ocho, pero yo doce…-

-Ambos éramos niños- Samanta lo miró sería-Ya pasó. Nada los traerá de vuelta, y eso lo sabemos.

Jack asintió.

En eso, el celular de la joven empezó a vibrar.

-Sí- contesto la llamada, levantándose.

Jack solo miró como asentía a veces, recordando aquella horrible tarde, hacía cinco años…

-Bien. Voy para allá- corto.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Problemas-

Jack se levantó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Empieza con _**K**_ y termina con _**N**_-

La liebre se golpeo la frente con el puño.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Ahora que hizo…?- pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

-Dejo abandonado al Xros Heart después de paralizarlos con su _Sayin_-

-Pero… sí a ella no le gusta usarlo- se extraño Jack- Y siempre se le olvida-se quedo quieto-Pero… ¿Los ataco un Kopierer?- ella asintió- ¿Y Luke…? ¿No los protegía…?-

-Parece que algo surgió para que Luke los dejara unos cinco minutos. En fin, ahora está con ellos. - la joven lo miró- Voy a arreglar el problema de esta niña… ¿Estarás bien?-

Jack sonrió un poco.

-Me he puesto nostálgico-

Ella le sonrió.

-Todos nos ponemos así algunas veces- aseguro.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Luke le había puesto una pulsera a cada miembro del xros heart, las cuales estaban todas conectadas a un aparato blanco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Tagiru, sin poder moverse por culpa de la paralización, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-El _Sayin_ de Kokoromon paraliza a humanos y a digimon-explico Luke, poniéndole la pulsera a Taiki- A los Kopierer solo los espanta. La descarga paralizante que esparce provoca que varias partículas se peguen a la ropa y piel del individuo, sea humano o digimon. E impiden que el individuo sea capaz de moverse. Por lo que hay que eliminarlas con una corriente de partículas más fuerte- Luke se levanto y saco su aparato blanco.

-Ya veo porque Jack dice que habla como computadora-murmuro Tagiru. Gumdramon asintió.

-Es- Espera un poco- Taiki miro preocupado a Luke- Cuando dices que las partículas en nuestros cuerpos deben ser eliminadas por una corriente más fuerte... ¿Quieres decir que nos vas a electrocutar?-

-_Vaya. Lo entendiste sin problemas_\- la Jefa entro a la cancha digiquartz por la entrada- _Veo que Kokoromon los dejo paralizados_-

-Te equivocas si intentabas hacer una buena broma-dame-opino Damemon.

-¡Un minutito! ¡¿No hay otra forma para salir de la parálisis?!-pregunto desesperado Tagiru.

-_Hazlo_-ordeno la Jefa. Luke apretó el botón de su aparato blanco. Desde los cables que conectaban a cada pulsera, se esparció una descarga eléctrica que afecto a todo el xros heart- _Con eso debe ser suficiente_\- Luke volvió a apretar el botón. El Xros Heart estaba chamuscado en el piso-..._Parece ser que los perdimos_-

-¡No nos perdieron ni nada! ¡Pero estuvieron a punto!-les grito Tagiru, parándose y mirando molesto a sus dos amigos. Estaba completamente chamuscado y echaba humito por eso.

-Bueno... Al menos ya nos podemos mover...-señalo adolorido Taiki, parándose como los demás, aunque tambaleándose.

-Je... Jefa...-Yuu se acerco a la joven de traje negro-... ¿Qué es un _Incompleto_?

Al escucharlo, Luke frunció un poco el entre ceño.

-_¿Dónde oíste hablar de ellos_?-se molesto la Jefa.

-Kokoromon-sama llamo así al Kopierer que nos atrapo a Damemon y a mí-explico Gumdramon, echando humito por la descarga- Dijo que no quería que peleáramos contra un _Incompleto_-

La Jefa medito, luego miro a Luke.

-_Rastrea a Kokoromon_-ordeno. La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, y saco un aparato, se alejo un poco del grupo- _Bien. Díganme ¿Cómo era este _Incompleto?-

-Bueno...-Tagiru medito- Era un Kopierer, pero sin forma definida, pero parecía un león, aunque un león sustancioso o algo así-el joven movió sus manos como si aplastara algo invisible entre ellas.

-Además estaba absorbiendo a un digimon-agrego preocupado Taiki.

La Jefa y Luke lo miraron. La joven suspiro.

-_Los Kopierer no absorben digimon_-

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! Nosotros los vimos. Hasta nos pidió ayuda-contradijo Tagiru.

-_Miren... Esto les va a ser un poco difícil... Aunque más para ti-_la Jefa miro a Shoutmon-_Eres el Rey. Y lo que les voy a contar te molestara, y mucho_-la joven suspiro- _El digimon que vieron "supuestamente siendo absorbido", es en realidad el mismo Kopierer_-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-_Los Kopierer son inteligencias artificiales incompletas. Pero su base para su creación son los digimon. El digimon que vieron era un _incompleto_: Un digimon que no se ha transformado por completo en un Kopierer. Pero que no puede volver a ser un digimon normal_-

El Xros Heart la miro completamente horrorizado.

-¿Q- Quieres decir... qué los Kopierer que hemos acabado...Antes fueron digimon?-se horrorizo Tagiru.

-_Si_-respondió la joven.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, furioso.

-¡¿ACASO ESE PROYECTO ILUMINATI SECUESTRA A LOS DIGIMON PARA PODER CREAR A LOS KOPIERER?!-se enfureció el Rey.

-_Correcto_-respondió sin inmutarse la Jefa- _Desquítate conmigo, si quieres. Pero no cambiaras nada. Una vez que un digimon se transformo en un incompleto nivel 2. No puede volver a su forma original_-

-¿Nivel 2?-se sorprendió Yuu- ¿Qué significa eso?-

-_Existen dos niveles en los Kopierer Incompletos_-explico la Jefa-_El __**nivel 1**__, son los digimon a los que les han insertado el __**Virus Solitario**__. El virus solitario son datos de un I.A_ _que es lo que provoca que un digimon se vuelva Kopierer. Cuando se lo insertan, los datos internos del digimon empiezan a mezclarse con los datos de un I.A. Dándole habilidades nuevas. Pero a la vez el digimon obtiene una fuerza que ni él puede controlar, la cual es tan grande que puede convertirse en un asesino impecable. El __**nivel 2**__, es cuando los datos del digimon se combinan por completo con el Virus Solitario. Se vuelve inestable, y empieza a convertirse en un Kopierer, como el que acababan de ver. En ese transcurso de tiempo. El digimon empieza a desarrollar los instintos de querer absorber las evoluciones, por lo que desea estar junto a digimon que las posean. Su mente esta dividida. Pero siempre el lado del Kopierer gana. Por lo que el digimon solo hace lo que su instinto mayor ordena. Después que la base de datos del digimon se acostumbra al Virus Solitario. Se convierte en un Kopierer completo. Y no queda nada del digimon que antes era. Créanme. Hemos intentado miles de veces volver a un Kopierer a lo que era antes. Pero no fue posible_-

El Xros Heart estaba horrorizado y desesperado. ¡Todo ese tiempo... Tantos digimon sufriendo ese horrible proceso...! ¡Y ellos sin saberlo!

Taiki miró a Shoutmon, quien apretaba los puños enfurecido… Es el Rey… Y jamás pensó que su gente… su gente sufría en esa magnitud.

-Que horrible... ¿Esos del Proyecto Iluminati hacen algo tan espantoso?- Tagiru miro a la Jefa- ¡¿No se pueden salvar a los digimon?!

La joven miro de reojo a Luke, quien seguía buscando a Kokoromon con su aparato. Miro decidida a Tagiru.

_-La única forma en la que se puede salvar a un digimon cuando es infectado con El Virus Solitario es cuando esta en el nivel 1. En ese nivel, los datos del digimon se empiezan a mezclar con el virus... Por lo que es posible retrasar el proceso con un antídoto que descubrió Luke. Pero para mantener a raya el proceso, se debe utilizar el antídoto por semana_\- explico la Jefa.

-Eso significa... ¿Qué el digimon depende del antídoto por el resto de su vida para poder vivir?-se horrorizo Yuu. La Jefa asintió

Taiki medito.

-¿Cuantos digimon se han salvado con este proceso?-pregunto el joven.

-_... Solo 2 seres se han salvado..._-contesto la Jefa. El Xros Heart la miro totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Solo... 2?-se horrorizo Tagiru- ¿Quiénes son?-

-_La primera es _Sky-respondió la joven. El xros heart miro asombrado a Luke, quien no se había inmutado.

-¿Sky…?-murmuro con un hilo de voz Yuu.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo…?- murmuro Damemon-

-_La atraparon junto a la otra afectada..._-la Jefa miro a otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto Tagiru, la joven no respondió- ¿Jefa?-

-_Él sabe_-la joven señalo a Shoutmon, quien se sorprendió-_Se enamoro de ella, después de todo_-

El dragón la miro completamente horrorizado.

-¿Kokoromon…?-murmuro sin poder creerlo.

-_Sí. __Fue cuando recién empezamos a pelear contra el Proyecto Iluminati. Nos emboscaron y se llevaron a Kokoromon y a Sky. Encontramos su base y entramos. Después logramos llegar a la prisión...Pero ya era tarde...Habían modificado los datos de Kokoromon y de Sky... Y con esos datos, crearon al primer _Kopierer-la Jefa los miró-_Ambas, Kokoromon y Sky, son el origen de los Kopierer, y es por eso que El Proyecto Iluminati es nuestro problema. Y es por eso que ambas sufren Descontrol, es una secuela al ser incompletas…_\- suspiro-…_ Fue difícil, pero salimos ilesos de la base. A Kokoromon le costó mucho adaptarse a sus nuevos poderes...Ella se sentía horrible...Cuando recupero su autoestima, se esforzó al máximo para controlar sus nuevos poderes. Y lo consiguió... Sky también logro superarlo, pero es incapaz de sentir mucha simpatía por los humanos. Sólo confía en los que yo confió_-la joven miro al xros heart- _Kokoromon los detuvo porque no quiere que acaben con ese Incompleto. Sabe que les costara mucho acabar con el sufrimiento de ese pobre digimon. Y también lo sé. Así que les pediré que se queden aquí o vayan a sus casas. Esto es problema de Jäger_-

El xros heart estaba en silencio. Shoutmon apretaba sus puños, furioso.

* * *

Kokoromon corría por los tejados, persiguiendo al Incompleto que estaba frente a ella, que chocaba contra los postes. Estaba descontrolado.

_-¡AYUDA!-_gritaba el Kopierer.

-No te preocupes...-la digimon saco su martillo- No te preocupes...-la digimon se le adelanto y preparo su arma. La cual se encendió

"_Un golpe en la cabeza será suficiente... Con eso ya no sufrirá más"_ pensó Kokoromon, lista para darle el martillazo al Kopierer. Quien la miro.

La digimon vio el rostro de Gotsumon, mirándola con los ojos en blanco. Se podía notar el terror en esos ojos vacíos... Eso le pasaría a ella... A ella y a Sky…

Kokoromon se sintió incapaz de golpearlo.

De la deforme melena del Kopierer salió disparada una Espina hacia Kokoromon, la cual apenas pudo esquivar. La Espina le rozo su brazo derecho. La digimon grito de dolor y cayo al piso. Y empezó a retorcerse del dolor mientras parte de su brazo derecho sangraba y mostraba una horrible quemadura.

La digimon intento curarse, dándose cuenta que la habilidad de la Espina de ese Kopierer era la de derretir lo que tocaba. Casi le derrite toda la piel de su brazo... Si le clavaba una en su pecho estaba acabada.

El Incompleto aterrizo frente a ella. Quien, asustada, se arrastro para atrás. El Kopierer se acercaba mostrando sus desfigurados colmillos.

_-¡AYUDAME!-_suplicaba el Gotsumon.

Kokoromon lo miraba completamente horrorizada... Ella se convertiría en eso... Esa idea hizo que no pudiera arrastrarse más. De la melena del Incompleto se prepararon varias Espinas, listas para salir disparadas hacia la digimon.

-_¡FIREX VORTEX!_-

Gumdramon apareció de la nada y golpeo directamente al Kopierer, empujándolo y arrastrándolo hacia la pared de una casa, destrozándola. El digimon dio un salto para atrás mientras el Kopierer era aplastado por las rocas.

-...Gu...Gumdramon...-murmuro sorprendida Kokoromon.

-_El pequeño sabe pelear bien_-alago la Jefa, al lado de la digimon. Quien la miro sorprendida- _He estado a tú lado desde que Gumdramon ataco al Incompleto, despistada_-

-¿...Jefa...?-murmuro más sorprendida la digimon.

-_Les dije que se quedaran atrás… Pero me hacen tanto caso como tú-_

_-_¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon se le acerco- ¡Esta herida!- se asusto.

-Estoy… bien- intento sonreír la digimon, tapando su herida con su mano.

-¡Kokoromon!-Tagiru y el resto del xros heart, junto a Luke se acercaron a ella- ¡Que alivio! ¡Estás bien!-se alegro el joven.

-Tagiru... chicos...-murmuro Kokoromon.

Shoutmon se acerco a la digimon y le dio una cachetada.

El Xros Heart se quedo totalmente en blanco. La Jefa y Luke estáticos.

La digimon lo miro y coloco su mano en la mejilla golpeada, tan asombrada como los demás.

-Eso... Eso es por haber ido a pelear contra este _Incompleto _tú sola. ¡Mírate! Casi mueres...- murmuro enojado Shoutmon. Kokoromon lo miro dolida. El dragón la abrazo, sorprendiéndola aún más-... Y esto es porque te… te encuentras bien… ¡No vuelvas a arriesgarte! ¡No somos niños para que hagas este tipo de cosas! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Confía en nosotros! ¡Y ni nos interesa si eres una digimon o no, un incompleto o no!- la miró decidido- ¡Eres nuestra amiga! ¡Y nada cambiara eso!

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. La digimon abrazo a Shoutmon y rompió a llorar. El dragón la abrazo con fuerza.

Se escucho un lastimero rugido. El Kopierer Incompleto salía de entre los escombros, y se dirigía a ellos con pasos tambaleantes.

_-¡AYUDA!-_suplico Gotsumon.

Gumdramon tembló un poco. Iba a tener que pelear contra él. La Jefa se coloco al frente de él, sorprendiéndolo.

-_Me encargo yo_-sentencio la joven, que, en vez de sacar su bastón negro, sacó su katana de su funda-_Los Incompletos son débiles a cualquier ataque, es por eso que no lo derroto tu técnica. No son débiles al fuego en general_\- agrego.

-Jefa... ¿lo vas a acabar?-pregunto nervioso Tagiru.

-_Es la única manera_-respondió la joven, caminando hacia el Kopierer.

El Incompleto rugió y se abalanzo a ella. La Jefa también empezó a correr y preparo su espada.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La Jefa estaba detrás del Kopierer, el cual estaba partido a la mitad de forma vertical. Yuu cerro los ojos, al igual que Gumdramon. Shoutmon abrazo más fuerte a Kokoromon, quien empezó a temblar. Taiki miró tristemente al Kopierer…

-_Gra...cias_...-agradeció Gotsumon sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, desapareciendo en polvos verdes junto al resto de su cuerpo de Kopierer.

-_Ni lo menciones..._-la Jefa desactivo su espada y guardo su palo en su espalda-_...Después de todo, mereces descansar en paz..._-

Cuando desapareció el incompleto. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de Kokoromon.

* * *

Ya atardecía. El Xros Heart, Kokoromon, la Jefa y Luke estaban en la cancha de basquetbol. Luke vendaba el brazo de la digimon naranja, quien estaba sentada en las bancas. El resto estaba de pie mirándolos de lejos.

-¿Kokoromon se recuperara de esa herida?-se preocupo Yuu.

-_No te preocupes. Todas las Espinas tienen habilidades diferentes. Pero tienen los mismos datos bases, los cuales Luke descifro y creo el antídoto. Se recuperara_-le aseguro la Jefa, restándole importancia.

-Pero aún no encontramos el antídoto para el Virus Solitario- le recordó la liebre.

-_Lo sé… Ni tú ni Wizardmon han podido sacar información clara de la bala con el proceso de aceleración del Kopierer que le robaste a Topacio la otra vez_\- suspiro fastidiada.

-¿Topacio?- se extraño Gumdramon.

-_La Científica del Proyecto Iluminati. Ella se encarga de la experimentación con digimon… Y es la que le ha provocado el infierno a Kokoromon y a Sky. Es por eso que a ambas hay que protegerlas a como de lugar. Sí Topacio capturara a alguna y volviera a experimentar… Tal vez logre su objetivo…-_

-¿Y cuál es?- se preocupo Taiki.

La Jefa se estiro y se dio media vuelta.

-_Tengo flojera..._-dijo, dejándolos en blanco.

-¡AHHHH!-Tagiru se rascó la cabeza- ¡¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlos si siempre nos hacen lo mismo?!.

-_No sé… Pregúntale a Yuu_\- le dijo de repente, apoyándose en el rubio.

Lo quedaron mirando.

Damemon se rio por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces lo digo?-pregunto el joven, nervioso.

-_Excepto mi identidad_-le susurro la Jefa, para que solo Yuu escuchara. El joven rio por lo bajo.

-Un minuto... Yuu, Damemon ¿ustedes sabían todo esto?-pregunto sorprendido Taiki.

-Te equivocas si te refieres a los Incompletos-aviso Damemon.

-Pues… sabía de un principio las cosas del Proyecto Iluminati, y lo de los Kopierer. Sé lo mismo que ustedes, excepto que al parecer quieren usar a los Kopierer como armas- recordó el joven- Nada más…

-¡YUU!- Tagiru, furioso, empezó a perseguir al rubio por toda la cancha- ¡TÚ SIEMPRE LO SUPISTE! ¡Y CUANDO QUERIAMOS SABER NI NOS DIJISTE ALGO!-

-¡Pero le prometí a la Jefa no decirlo!-se defendió el joven.

-¡DAMEMON!-rugió furioso Gumdramon, sorprendiendo al digimon blanco- ¡TÚ TAMBIEN ERES CULPABLE!- y sin decir más, empezó a perseguir al pobre digimon.

-¡DAME!-gritaba asustado Damemon.

Taiki y Shoutmon suspiraron.

-Entonces... Por eso es tan peligroso el Proyecto Iluminati. Ellos crearon a los Kopierer, y los piensan usar como armas... Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué capturaron a SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon, y modificaron su memoria, en vez de transformarlos en Kopierer? ¿El Proyecto Iluminati tiene algo que ver con el regreso del Digiquartz? ¿Y… qué tiene que ver _Apocalymon_?-se preocupo Taiki.

-_Tampoco lo entiendo del todo_-confeso la joven.

Luke dejo de vendar el brazo de Kokoromon, quien lo miro satisfecha. Ambos se acercaron.

-¡Como nueva!- sonrió la V-mon, mostrando su brazo vendado.

La Jefa la miró un rato, y la pellizco en ese mismo brazo.

El grito de dolor de la digimon resonó en el lugar.

-¡Jefa, eso fue cruel!- le dijo molesto Tagiru a la joven, mientras la V-mon lloriqueaba al lado de Gumdramon y Damemon, que intentaban consolarla. Shoutmon también estaba a su lado, cruzado de brazos pero igual preocupado.

-_Ella dijo que estaba como nueva. Y es su castigo por volver a hacer las cosas sin pensar_\- se defendió, cruzada de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-Mala- lloriqueo la V-mon.

-Tranquila-dame

La joven miró para otro lado.

-Jefa...-llamó Taiki-... Una última cosa... ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kokoromon en sus manos?-la V-mon lo miró- Es que… Me he dado cuenta que son extrañas tus vendas- le dijo a la digimon.

-_En realidad, querrás decir en su palma derecha-_corrigió la joven-_Es la única parte del cuerpo de Kokoromon que ha tomado la forma de la piel de un Kopierer. Y antes que preguntes, la linda tiene ambas manos vendadas porque, según ella, combinan-_agrego la joven.

-Se vería mal una mano vendada, y la otra no- le dijo la digimon, levantando sus manos. Pero cuando la joven levanto la suya, dando muestras de querer pellizcar algo, se alejo rápidamente.

-El Virus… ¿Ha avanzado?- se preocupo Yuu.

-_Pues sí... _–suspiro fastidiada. Todos la miraron- _Hace cinco años que Kokoromon y Sky fueron infectadas por el virus. Pero Kokoromon ha usado tantas veces las habilidades dadas por la infección que hemos tenido que darle un antídoto por semana_\- se quedo quieta, y, junto a Luke, miró a la digimon, quien de repente se sobresalto- _Por pura, y simple casualidad… ¿Te has tomado la medicina…?_

_-_Ah… yo….- tartamudeo Kokoromon- Je…-

-_Pequeña…_\- la joven empezó a tirarle ambas mejillas- _¡¿Qué crees que esto es un juego?!-_

_-Sho-Sho chento mucho…-_ se entendió a la digimon, mientras los demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza- _Esh que esh much amalgo-_

-Entonces… por eso no puedes hacer Digixros-entendió Shoutmon.

-_Shi-_

-Te ayudaremos- sentencio Taiki. La joven dejo de tirarle las mejillas a la V-mon- El xros heart ayudara a _Jäger_-

-_Escúchame bien. Tú eres el líder del Xros Heart, y yo el de Jäger_\- recordó, levantándose, mientras Kokoromon se sobaba las mejillas-_ No va a haber tregua_-le aseguro molesta.

-Pero...-

_-Les dije recién que el Proyecto Iluminati ha avanzado por culpa nuestra… No, por culpa mía_\- recordó molesta _– Si los descubren a ustedes, irán tras sus familias. Por eso ando con este casco. Aunque no tengo nada que perder_-

-Jefa…- murmuro Yuu.

-¡Di lo que quieras!- Tagiru se puso frente a ella- ¡Nosotros haremos lo que queramos! ¡Y sí queremos derrotar a una organización de ambiciosos para ayudar a dos de nuestras mejores amigas! ¡Entonces nada nos detendrá!- sentenció- ¡Haremos lo que queramos para ayudar a Kokoromon y a Sky-chan!-

-¡Sí!- rugió entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-En esto, estoy con Tagiru- sonrió Yuu.

-¡Te equivocas si no!- aseguro Damemon.

-No podemos permitir que el Proyecto Iluminati cause más daño a mi gente- Shoutmon se cruzo de brazos- Actuaremos quieras o no-

-Entonces está decidido- sonrió Taiki, mirando a la Jefa.

-_Je… grupo de tontos_\- les dijo. Se sorprendieron. No se los dijo en mala… Se los dijo en buena-_Cuiden a Kokoromon-_

-¡SÍ!- dijeron entusiasmados Tagiru y Gumdramon.

Shoutmon medito… y miró a la digimon…

-¡Un minuto, Jefa!- pidió, al ver que ella sacaba su xros loader para abrir un portal. Ella y Luke lo miraron- Yo… Yo… quiero que estés presente-

Ambos se miraron.

-_¿Presente para…?_-

Shoutmon suspiro y miró a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo extrañada.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Eh?-

-¡AH!- Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu y Damemon se sobresaltaron, se taparon la boca y retrocedieron varios pasos.

"_¡Lo va a hacer!"_ se dio cuenta el rubio.

"_¡Se equivoca si se da por vencido!"_

"_¡Rey…! ¡Suerte!"_

"_¡Vamos, Shoutmon!"_

Eso y más pensaban los cuatro, dándole ánimos al digimon rojo desde donde estaban

Taiki y al Jefa se miraron, dándose cuenta a lo que iba todo. Luke solo parpadeo.

-Te escuchó- sonrió la digimon naranja. El dragón tragó saliva.

-Yo… bueno… Eres… Bueno, una buena amiga, Kokoromon- le dijo el dragón, empezando a ruborizarse y jugar con sus manos.

-Tú también, Cuernomon- sonrió ella.

-Sí… Digo, gracias- tartamudeo… _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Tiemblo…?"_ miró a la V-mon. Tenía unos hermosos ojos rojo oscuro. Suspiro "_Llegué hasta aquí… Le pedí a la Jefa que se quedara… No voy a rendirme_"

-¿Estás bien, Cuernomon?- se preocupo un poco la digimon.

-Muy bien- sonrió el dragón, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba calmado- Kokoromon, sé que no he sido el mejor por la manera en que te trate cuando te conocí. Y te pido disculpas por las veces que te lastime al desconfiar en ti-

-Está bien- sonrió ella- No te preocupes-

Él sonrió.

-Y ahora no solo eres una buena amiga- la miró decidido- Eres una digimon muy especial para mí-

Kokoromon lo miró totalmente sorprendida.

"_¡LO HA HECHO!"_ se emocionaron Tagiru y Yuu, abrazando a sus compañeros, que también estaban emocionados.

Los compañeros humanos de los dos digimon se miraron, y, para miedo de Taiki, la joven había puesto su mano en su empuñadura.

-Cal-Cálmate- le suplico bajito, para no interrumpir el momento.

Kokoromon miró el suelo.

-Te equivocas- le aseguro. Shoutmon la miró sorprendido, al igual que los demás. Ella lo señalo con un dedo acusador- ¡No soy una digimon _Espacial_, soy _Terrestre!_-

La quedaron mirando… Confundió _Especial… _con _Espacial_….

-¡Aguante, Rey!- pidió Gumdramon, ya que el digimon se había quedado en blanco.

-…-

-¡Vamos, Shoutmon!- pidió Tagiru, al lado de su compañero.

-_El muy idiota…_\- suspiro fastidiada la Jefa.

-¿Qué pasó?- se extraño Kokoromon- ¿Cuernomon?- lo zarandeo, pero parecía que la conciencia del dragón se iba volando.

-Ha quedado _en shock_\- se lamento Yuu.

-Te equivocas si no sientes pena… No sé si lo rechazo, o no lo ha tomado en cuenta- aseguro Damemon.

Luke asintió de acuerdo.

Taiki miró preocupado a su compañero, pero no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertido. Se asusto de verdad al darse cuenta de que la conciencia del dragón realmente lo estaba dejando con una aureola en la cabeza…

* * *

Yuno estaba en su habitación, que contaba con una cama matrimonial de sabanas azules, una mesita de noche donde estaba una foto de ella, un Taiki de diez años con una pelota de futbol en mano, y su marido _Etsu, _quien era un hombre de cabello café y ojos negros, a diferencia de su hijo, que los tenía grises.

La mujer de pelo naranja miraba una foto. Una que había ocultado de la vista de su hijo por su seguridad.

Era una foto de su boda. Donde aparecía ella con un vestido color crema, al lado de Etsu, quien tenía un traje gris. Al lado ella, estaba una mujer de casi su misma edad, de cabello rubio con corte recto y ojos azules, llevando un vestido damasco. Al lado de Etsu había un hombre de la edad de Yuno, de cabello café oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, con los ojos del mismo color y usaba un traje color negro y un moño azul. Al lado de él, estaba Luke con su forma humana, pero con el pelo negro corto, sin ocultar sus ojos rojos, y con un traje blanco…

Era la única foto donde salían Luke, Félix Wolf y Aonuma Hinata… Sus amigos.

Abrazó la foto, mordiéndose el labio… Jack le había dicho como un digimon los había asesinado… Y ella sin saberlo…

* * *

-_Bien_\- suspiro la Jefa. Estaba junto a Luke, ambos sentados en un techo del digiquartz-_¿Seguro que el Rey podrá recuperarse del shock?_\- lo miró.

-Fue momentáneo… -

-_Por suerte suya Kokoromon confundió su japonés en el momento justo… Ese idiota queriendo declarársele frente mío por ser su compañera. Al menos en eso es decente_\- le dijo fastidiada-_… Ahora, ¿me dirías por qué te fuiste de la ronda para proteger a Kokoromon?_\- lo miró seria.

-Detecte a Forward- la miró de reojo. Ella se enderezó- Estaba cerca. Me acerque lo suficiente para comprobar que… nos copiaron- la joven frunció el ceño- Samanta. El Proyecto Iluminati ha creado a tres seres idénticos a Sky, a Jack y a mí- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- Han creado verdaderos Inteligencias Artificiales-

-_¿De qué…? ¿Cómo pudieron…? Ambos sabemos que no eres un Inteligencia Artificial. Esa es solo una farsa para proteger a Jack y a Sky, aunque cuando se enteren nos matan…_\- la joven apretó sus puños, enojada- _¿Cómo…? ¿Estás seguro?_-

-Tenían forma humanoide como nosotros- asintió Luke- Y sus ojos eran como los nuestros. Así que puedo darte un plano general de la situación: Un _Tigre Blanco_ con _Defens System, _una _Zorra Roja_ con _Attack System_, y un _Lobo Negro_ con _Speed System _–

-_¿Me… estás diciendo… que han creado __**Verdaderos Inteligencias Artificiales**__, y más encima con datos base de animales… que cazan liebres…_?- pregunto con un hilo de voz la Jefa. Él asintió.

-Debieron usar los registros de nuestros combates anteriores contra ellos para crearlos- sugirió Luke.

-_Esto… me va a causar un dolor de jaqueca enorme_\- se enfureció la joven, perdiendo la paciencia- _Topacio se las mando. Debió haberlos dejado con Forward para capturar digimon y que se adapten a sus poderes…_\- medito enojada- _¿Te vieron?_-

-No… Fue cuando sentí la energía de Kokoromon alejarse del Xros Heart. No vi nada más-

La Jefa bufó enojada. Dandose cuenta que los problemas estaban recién comenzando.

-_Por cierto… Kudou encontró nuestra tienda_\- le dijo de repente. Luke la miró- _Le hizo preguntas a Jack sobre mis padres, y él se vio obligado a decirles que fueron asesinados por un digimon_-

Luke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se levantó de golpe.

-_Sí, si tienes autorización para ir a hablar con ella. Creo que la noticia le afecto bastante_\- ella también se levantó, sin sorprenderse en la actitud de Luke- _Pero quiero que regreses pronto. Convocaré una reunión. Porque, tener Tres I.A. como enemigos, con los Tres Sistemas de batalla, va a darnos mucho trabajo_-

Él asintió, y se fue saltando, y perdiéndose de vista.

Ella suspiro. Mentira… Era mentira que Luke, Sky y Jack eran I.A…. Pero solo Luke sabía… Sí los dos hermanos se enteraban de la verdad…

Sacó su comunicador y lo prendió.

Debían prepararse para el siguiente paso que podría dar el Proyecto Iluminati.

* * *

En un pasillo morado de metal, Topacio caminaba junto a un hombre con su traje del mismo color que el de ella, pero con lentes verdes más gruesos y cabello negro.

-Entonces... ¿_Klauen, Fang y Klinge_ cumplieron tus expectativas?- le pregunto Topacio a Forward.

-No lo hacen mal para ser unas de tus creaciones- aseguro el hombre, de muy mala gana- Parece que al fin lograste crear algo que valga la pena-

-Ya... ¿Y probaron sus sistemas?- le pregunto la mujer, omitiendo el comentario de su colega.

-Sí, tanto así que eliminaron a esos digimon salvajes que se suponen iban a capturar- le dijo molesto.

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió satisfecha.

Se detuvieron al ver a un hombre apoyado en la pared. Tenía el mismo traje que ambos, solo que tenía el cabello azul y usaba una mascara en la boca.

-_Horfe_\- murmuro Forward.

-Los esperaba... _Salamandra_ ha convocado una reunión- explico incorporándose.

-Entonces... No hagamos esperar a nuestro jefe- sentenció la mujer, empezando a caminar, y los dos adultos la siguieron...

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y no olviden comentar ^^**

**-¡¿Y mi dibujo?!- se enojo Jack.**

**-Jack, si sigues así o llamó a Sam, o llamo a_ Yuki_ de _Viajes Comerciantes...-_**

**La liebre se quedo calladito...**

**_-_Te lo dejo claro- sonrió Mercurymon.**

**-¡Cállate espejito!-**

**-¡Nos vemos!- sonrió Bearmon.**


	16. El Primer Paso Batalla en Hong Kong

_El Primer Paso. _

_Batalla en Hong Kong._

-¿Mamá?- Taiki llamo a su madre, desde fuera de la habitación.

-Estoy bien… Coman sin mí- escucho la voz de la mujer.

El joven miró a su compañero, que estaba al principio del pasillo. El dragón frunció el ceño.

-Yuno-san, ¿se siente bien?- pregunto el dragón, acercándose.

-Sí… Gracias por preocuparte, Shoutmon-kun- agradeció la voz de Yuno.

Ambos se miraron, preocupados.

Yuno, sentada en su cama, miro algo culpable la puerta, sabiendo que su hijo y su compañero, detrás de ella, estaban preocupados.

Miró de nuevo la fotografía donde estaban sus amigos, y cerro los ojos, tristemente… ¿Por qué… nunca le dijeron…?

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la ventana se abrió, miró y vio como Luke entro sin hacer ruido.

-Luke…- murmuro la mujer, levantándose.

La liebre la miró tristemente.

Ella lo miró tristemente, y aquel sentimiento de vacío, de horror y tristeza volvió a ella. Se tapó la boca, temblando. Eso hizo que la foto cayera al piso. Luke la levanto, y la miró con las orejas gachas.

-¿Por qué…?- pudo articular la mujer, sin bajar sus manos-¿Por qué no me… dijiste…?-

-… Eran tiempos peligrosos, como ahora- le respondió Luke, y ella levantó la mirada- Todo aquel que sepa o este relacionado con algún Aonuma estará en peligro. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para proteger a la Jefa… Y mantenerlos alejados de Kiriha y Saburo…-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿La Jefa-chan… tiene primos? ¿Y están en peligro?- se preocupo.

Él asintió. Yuno se tapo el rostro.

-No importa eso… ¡Debiste…! Debiste decirme… que mis…- pero ella no pudo decir más, simplemente dejo que Luke la abrazara, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-Los protegeré…- murmuro Luke y ella levantó la vista- A tu hijo y a la Jefa. Los protegeré- le aseguro.

-Lu…- murmuro la mujer, pero la liebre simplemente le devolvió la fotografía y se subió al marco de la ventana.

-… Dale saludos de mi parte a Etsu- murmuro Luke, antes de salir de la habitación de un salto.

Yuno miró la ventana vacía, después la foto, y cerro los ojos…

Parecía que vivía una pesadilla…

* * *

En un salón enorme color morado, Topacio, Forward y Horfe estaban a una pantalla enorme, donde se podía ver la línea del sonido del hombre que les hablaba.

-_… El proceso de desarrollo es más seguro a cada paso. ¿Cómo es el estado actual de las tropas?_\- pregunto la voz de Salamandra, el líder del Proyecto Iluminati-

-Nuestras fuerzas son escasas. El proceso de restauración de _nuestros espécimen_ está tomando más tiempo- explico Topacio- Sin contar las bajas en nuestros Kopierer experimentales gracias a _Jäger_-

-Entonces, mujer, hazlos más inteligentes- le dijo Forward.

-_Forward. Fuiste a la prueba de campo de nuestros Inteligencias Artificiales. ¿Actuaron bien?-_

-Sí… Cuando no se ponen a gruñir unos a otros- aseguro el hombre, y miró a una silueta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación- ¿Y por qué ha mandado al mono?

-_Esta solo por inspección, pronto volverá a mi lado. Horfe, espero que no olvides tu misión. Debemos distraer todo lo posible al Xros Heart. Despistarlo-_

-Me encargaré de eso personalmente- aseguro el hombre de cabello azul-

_-Me gustaría que te llevaras a uno de los I.A. Quiero que tengan pruebas de campo más… eficaces_-

Forward frunció el ceño molesto, mientras que Topacio sonrió encantada.

-Muy bien. Hablare con Topacio para ver cual es el adecuado para esta misión- sentencio el hombre.

-_No lo olviden. Nuestra misión es una sola. Saben cuales son las prioridades para cumplirla: Capturar a Kokoromon, a Sky… Y al Rey del Mundo Digital-_

-Sí- asintieron los tres lideres.

-_Esperare el informe. Mientras tanto, no hagan un movimiento que pueda atraer a los miembros de Jäger_\- agrego, y la comunicación se corto.

Forward bufo molesto y miró de reojo la silueta, que se retiro, con el sonido del ondeo de su capa blanca.

* * *

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

Esa vocecita resonó en el almacén del digiquartz, donde ocurría la reunión de Jäger…

-¡¿Inteligencias Artificiales?!-

-¡NOS PLAGIARON!-

-¡Sky-chan, no te pongas como Kokory-chan!-

-¡¿Han logrado al fin crear Inteligencias Artificiales completas?! ¡¿Han evolucionado la creación de Kopierer?!-

-¡¿Y tienen los sistemas de Jack, Luke, y Sky-chan?!

La Jefa respiro hondo, mientras los miembros más jóvenes de Jäger la seguían bombardeaban de preguntas.

-_¡CIERREN LA BOCA!_-

Los digimon, más los dos I.A. que la estaban arrinconando a preguntas, retrocedieron varios pasos, escondiéndose detrás de Slayerdramon, Delta A, Mercurymon, Seadramon, Frigimon, Aquilamon y Birdramon, quienes estaban pacientemente esperando a que terminara la primera impresión de la impactante noticia en los jóvenes, para poder escuchar la explicación. Aunque Pegasusmon también estaba con ellos, a pesar de ser de la edad de Jack.

-Pero no te enojes- pidió Bearmon, quien fue el único que no se escondió. Ya que, junto a Luke, era el único miembro que podía no asustarse cuando la Jefa se enojaba.

-_Bearmon, cuando un grupo de idiotas que piden respuestas a preguntas que no dejan responder te exijan esas respuestas, veras que sentirás las ganas de enojarte_\- le aseguro la joven, apretando su puño cerca de su rostro, aguantando las ganas de darle un coscorrón al pequeño que tanto quería.

-Jefecita, por favor, explícate- pidió Sky, escondida en el hombro de Slayerdramon.

-Tenemos derecho a saber- aseguro el joven Wizardmon, detrás de Mercurymon.

-¡Eso, eso!- apoyaron los tres Piximon y los tres DemiDevimon.

-_No está confirmado. Pero Luke me informo que vio a __**tres seres humanoides**__ con los ojos de un I.A. Y, más encima, son un tigre, una zorra, y un lobo-_

Los digimon se quedaron quietos, e instintivamente miraron Sky y a Jack, ambos escondidos detrás de Slayerdramon, quien también los veía.

-Ya veo…- medito Mercurymon- Llegó la temporada de caza…-

-¡ESPEJITO!- se enfureció Jack, acercándose al digimon.

-¿Han escogido Datos de animales carnívoros…?- murmuro sorprendido Pegasusmon.

-Creo que quieren quitarles la piel y colgarlos- les dijo algo divertido Rapidmon a los dos hermanos.

-¡¿EH?!-se asusto Sky.

-¡RAP!- Jack choco cabeza con la liebre digimon- ¡No asustes a Sky!-

-¡Intentaba aligerar el ambiente!-

-Animales cazadores…- medito Wizardmon, y los digimon lo miraron- Cazan… a sus presas siguiendo la esencia de estas- murmuro el digimon de traje verde, muy concentrado- Buen olfato, garras peligrosas, reflejos rápidos, instinto de supervivencia alto… No hay duda- miró a Slayerdramon- Sí los crearon con esos datos bases de esos animales, tienen un único propósito: Cazar a Sky-san-

La joven de pelo gris abrió los ojos asustada.

-¡¿Tú también?!- se enojo Jack, sobresaltando al digimon.

-¡No! Estoy diciendo la posibilidad más cercana al motivo de…- se asusto el digimon, moviendo sus manos arriba abajo.

-Mira cerebrito. Nadie asusta a mi hermana en mi presencia y lo sabes- le dijo Jack, con una carita que le dio más miedo al digimon.

-Jack, deja a Wizardmon. Sabes que es muy asustadizo- le pidió con una gota en la cabeza Birdramon.

-Cierto, cierto. No seas tan bravucón- le pidió molesta Ranamon.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresalto Jack- Yo no-no soy- empezó a decir, pero se dio cuenta que Wizardmon temblaba sujetándose a su bastón.

-Aún debes aprender a controlarte Jack- aseguro Seadramon.

-Apoyo a Seadramon-san- asintió Delta A, acomodándose sus lentes negros.

Slayerdramon suspiro fastidiado, y miró a la Jefa, que, para su extrañeza, no había callado a Jack de una patada. La joven de traje estaba sentada, apoyando su espalda a la pared, mirando un mapa digital.

-Ojala que Luke venga pronto. Frigimon preocupado por un ataque sorpresa- admitió el digimon de hielo, mientras Mercurymon intentaba tranquilizar al asustado Wizardmon.

-Estará bien- aseguro Slayerdramon a su amigo- Luke sabe cuidarse solo… Pero, ¿por qué no ha llegado, Jefa?- miró a la joven, y, como los demás, se quedo sorprendido.

Ella estaba cabeceando.

-¿Jefa?- Bearmon se le acerco.

-_¿Ah…?_\- sacudió su cabeza- _Perdón. Luke me envió un mensaje. Viene en camino… Y no hay señal de Kopierer_\- la joven contuvo un bostezo, haciendo que sus compañeros se miraran entre sí- _Si quieren pueden descansar_\- les dijo, levantándose- _Aún tengo que intentar codificar la ubicación de la base experimental del…_\- bostezo_-… Pro…_\- bostezo de nuevo_\- Prolelo Yuminali, ¡Digo, Proyecto Iluminati!_\- se corrigió.

-Jefa… ¿Has descansado últimamente?- le pregunto Aquilamon.

-_A mi modo_-

-¿Cuántas rondas nocturnas llevas?- frunció levemente el ceño Delta A, levantando sus lentes negros para ver mejor a la joven.

-_Tres…_-

-Deberías dejarnos a nosotros las peleas nocturnas. Estas en proceso de estudio- le recordó Seadramon.

-_Son demasiados Kopierer para que me quede atrás-_

-Sí, pero últimamente te has enfrentado a _muchos_ Kopierer- dijo Sky, sentándose en el suelo.

-_Soy fuerte_-

-Sí, pero no importa cuanta sea tu fuerza, sigues siendo humana- recordó Mercurymon.

-Te estas agotando mental, y físicamente… Mira que recién me contaste que te enfrentase a ese Incompleto… La que debería descansar serías tú- le dijo serio Slayerdramon.

_-¿Me dices que no podría enfrentarme a un Kopierer?_\- ella lo miró de reojo.

-No me refiero a eso…- empezó a decir Slayerdramon, rascándose la cabeza. Pero de repente la Jefa lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzó contra la pared de al frente.

Los demás retrocedieron varios pasos, mientras que _El Caballero Plateado_ aterrizaba de cabeza al piso.

-_¿Ves? Si puedo tirarte puedo contra un Kopierer_\- sentenció la Jefa, bostezando.

-¡No me refería a que si puedes o no enfrentarte a uno!- le dijo el dragón, sin cambiar su posición- ¡Estas tan cansada que ni me dejaste terminar y actuaste por tu cuenta!-

Pero la joven no lo escucho. Volvió a cabecear.

-¡JEFA!-se enojo el dragón.

* * *

La multitud de jóvenes clamaban jubilosos a la famosa cantante, _Amano_ _Nene_, al frente del lujoso departamento donde ella se hospedaba en Hong Kong.

Llevaba una pequeña chaqueta rosa y una camisa manga corta color rosa oscuro, una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, unos short que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color plomo y botas cafés. Tenía un xros loader lavanda en la mano.

La joven suspiro, y miró nuevamente la ventana del cielo nocturno, sin mostrar algún asombro ante sus fans.

-Kiriha-kun…- murmuro preocupada.

No había tenido noticias del joven Aonuma desde el combate contra Quartzmon… Y nadie sabía sobre él desde que aparecieron estos _Kopierer_. Yuu le había contado sobre estas criaturas, pero ella no tenía ningún problema, ya que ninguno de sus digimon evolucionaba, así que los Kopierer no la habían atacado.

Decidió que era mejor dormir, así que se alejo de la ventana, sin darse cuenta que, a varios edificios más allá, tres jóvenes se percataron de aquello.

-Nene-san parece que descansara- murmuro un joven de pelo plateado, ojos verdes, aros pequeños en los oídos, una chaqueta azul con bordes grises, y pantalones y botines negros- ¿Está seguro de no querer informarle, _Kiriha-san?_-

Ryouma miró al joven rubio, que vestía una chaqueta larga verde y una polera negra, con una cadena en el pecho, pantalones azul oscuro y botas negros. Traía la capucha puesta.

-¡AH!- un joven de cabello café un poco opaco, ojos azules, con una polera crema oscura, chaqueta marrón-anaranjada con mangas cortas y bordes grises como la capucha y sus guantes, pantalones crema oscuro, una cadena plateada en ella, y botines marrones se puso frente al platino- ¡Ryouma, no seas tan insensible!-lo señalo.

-¿Ah…?-

-Sabes lo que él siente por la Amano, y aún así le preguntas sobre ir a contarle que la protegemos por ser la hermana del otro Amano que tiene el Darknes Loader- el joven suspiro- Ustedes los japoneses son insensibles-

-_Saburo_\- llamó Kiriha, sin mirarlo.

-¿S-Si?- el joven lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-No hagas tanto ruido-

-¡Sí!-

Ryouma suspiro.

En eso, los tres miraron a una silueta que se les acerco volando.

D'arcmon descendió frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien?- el rubio la miró.

-Los escuche por el Digiquartz. Al parecer, va a venir un grupo importante al concierto de la Amano- explico la mujer digimon- Un buen espectáculo para hacer un escándalo, si me permites decirlo, Aonuma-

El rubio medito.

-Tal vez no sea necesario hacer algo- dijo Saburo.

-_No seas tan incrédulo, humano_\- se escucho una voz, y el joven saco un xros loader color crema- _El enemigo puede atacar en aquellos momentos que se creen imposibles_-

-_Vormundmon_, llámame por mi nombre- pidió con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_No necesito recordarlo_-

El joven se quedo de piedra, con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

-_Vormundmon. Te sugiero que trates con mayor respeto a tu compañero_\- le pidió la voz de Greymon desde el xros loader azul.

-_Greymon-sama, solo respeto a un solo ser, y es al Rey. Además, considero que este humano no lo merece_-

-Cruel- lloró Saburo.

-Esta bien, Saburo-kun, tú nunca pediste tenerlo de compañero- le dijo D'arcmon, cruzada de brazos.

El joven asintió varias veces, mientras Ryouma lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- miró al rubio, quien le dio un último vistazo al edificio donde descansaba su amiga.

-Necesitamos recuperar energías. Todos- ordeno el rubio- Mañana Saburo se infiltrara en la fiesta, mientras que Ryouma estará entre los espectadores del concierto. D'arcmon, vigilaras el Digiquartz-

-¡Sí!- asintió Saburo, para recibir un suspiro fastidiado de su compañero del xros loader, dejándolo en blanco.

-Muy bien- asintió la digimon.

-¿Qué hará usted?- le pregunto el platino.

-La cuidare desde las sombras- aseguro el rubio.

* * *

Tagiru frunció el ceño, y siguió durmiendo. Gumdramon, quien dormía al lado del joven, si despertó, y se sentó restregándose los ojos. Miró a la V-mon naranja, que estaba asomada al balcón del joven.

-¿Kokoromon-sama…?- el pequeño se le acerco, restregándose un ojo.

-Ah. Gumdramon, no quise preocuparte- se disculpo Kokoromon, sobresaltándose un poco.

-Esta bien- el pequeño también se asomo- Ah… Que bien se siente el viento- sonrió Gumdramon.

-Sí- apoyo sonriendo Kokoromon- ¡Ah! ¡Mira!-señalo algo largo, que viajaba por el cielo nocturno.

-Je, es Locomon. Debe ir en uno de sus viajes- sonrió Gumdramon. Kokoromon sonrió entusiasmada. Pero después su sonrisa se borro.

-Gumdramon… ¿No me tienes miedo?-

-Claro que no-

-Pero… no soy una digimon…-

-¿Y?-

Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida.

-Kokoromon-sama es Kokoromon-sama- sonrió Gumdramon- Nada la cambiara. No se por qué pensaba que íbamos a tenerle miedo-

-Es que…- la V-mon miró tristemente el cielo-… Soy un monstruo-

Gumdramon la miró.

-He sido tratada así solo por ser una V-mon…- admitió. El pequeño la miró sorprendido-… Cuando digimon que no me conocen me ven… Al ser una V-mon, una digimon de una raza casi extinta, no se me conoce, y los digimon que he conocido que no son de _Jäger_, me tratan así…-

-¡Nosotros no!- aseguro enojado Gumdramon.

La V-mon lo miró tristemente.

-Solo ustedes… no me han tratado así- le aseguro. El pequeño se quedo quieto- Excepto… Cuernomon…- esta vez parecía bastante deprimida- Desconfió de mí durante mucho tiempo…-

El pequeño se quedo indeciso. Quería decirle, pero no se atrevía a decirle sobre los sentimientos del dragón rojo…

-Pero… Ahora, me trata diferente- sonrió Kokoromon- Ahora, es mi amigo. Confía en mí…- se quedo en silencio, y se sentó apoyándose en los barrotes.

El pequeño se sorprendió, pero simplemente se sentó a su lado.

Kokoromon le sonrió, y lo abrazo, atrayéndolo a ella. Gumdramon se quedo quieto.

-Eres un buen niño, Gumdramon- le aseguro.

El pequeño se quedo quieto.

-¿Me considera... Un buen niño?-

-Sí-

-¿No un salvaje?-

-¿Por qué?- lo miró extrañada- Si eres muy tierno-

Gumdramon no respondió, simplemente se acerco más a la digimon.

-¿Puedo…?-

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

El pequeño se acurruco en su pecho, y ella le acaricio la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Usted no es un monstruo- le aseguro Gumdramon, cerrando los ojos-… Es un ángel-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos sorprendida, y cuando lo vio, el pequeño ya estaba dormido.

* * *

-Y recuerde, Nene-chan, no tiene que ponerse nerviosa por las visitas del evento de caridad- le dijo el representante a la joven, quien llevaba una polera corta color blanca, una pañoleta verde escocesa en el cuello, falda roja y botines largos color plomo. Ambos caminaban por un pasillo lujoso, seguidos de dos guardaespaldas.

-Lo sé, gracias- agradeció la joven.

Cruzaron una puerta de madera elegante, para llegar a un salón de fiestas, con mesas redondas con manteles blancos y bordes amarillos, cada uno con una variedad de alimentos. En el lugar, varias personas iban de traje, y la mayoría, al ver entrar a la joven, se le acercaron para saludarla.

-Ap-Aprieta- se quejo Saburo, quien se había peinado el desordenado cabello, y se había puesto un traje café-anaranjado, con un moño rojo, y tenía un pequeño comunicador en el oído, el cual no era visible por su tamaño. Le ahogaba tanta formalidad.

-_Saburo, ¿Nene llegó?_\- le pregunto la voz de Kiriha.

-Si…- asintió el joven, ahogándose- ¿Por qué mejor no te pusiste tu un traje?- se volvió a quejar.

-_Cierra la boca. Ya es muy raro que seas un joven en esa fiesta de caridad_\- le dijo en voz baja Vormundmon.

-Sí, señor- asintió Saburo, con lagrimas de cocodrilo por la forma de hablar del digimon.

* * *

Kiriha cerro los ojos y suspiro hondo. Se podía ver que estaba sentado en un pasillo oscuro, con ventiladores gigantes en el techo.

-¿D'arcmon?-

-_Nada anormal en el Digiquartz_\- aseguro la mujer ángel, volando encima de la zona donde iba a ser el concierto de caridad de Nene.

-¿Ryouma?-

-_N-Nada_-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-_P-Pues…-_ Ryouma estaba apretujado en una multitud de jóvenes que esperaban impacientes el concierto de la famosa cantante. Se había visto obligado a ponerse una gorra que decía _"Nene Love"_ y tenía palos fosforescentes en su mano libre_\- Es-Estoy algo- algo apretado a-aquí_\- aseguro.

-Aguanta un poco-

Kiriha corto la comunicación, sin saber que el platino empezaba a ser arrastrado por una multitud entusiasmada, exigiendo la llegada de la cantante.

* * *

Saburo suspiro.

-Hola- escucho, y se sobresalto. Miró como maquina para atrás para ver a Nene sonriéndole.

-H-Hol-la- intento calmarse el joven.

-Vaya… Disculpa, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- se extraño la ídolo, sin darse cuenta que sus dos guardaespaldas asustaban a Saburo.

-Ca-Catorce-

-Ah. Tienes mi edad- le sonrió- Es muy raro ver a alguien como tu en evento de caridad- se explico.

-Ah, es que mi papá no pudo venir, y bueno, estoy en su lugar-

-Eso es muy bonito de tu parte- sonrió- Me llamó Nene, ¿y tú?-

-Ah… mi-mi nombre…- el joven se rascó la cabeza- Soy-Soy Saburo-

-Es un gusto- saludo Nene

-Nene-chan- llamó su representante.

-Voy. Bueno, Saburo-kun, fue un placer- se despidió la joven, y siguió al hombre.

El joven se quedo donde estaba, algo sonrojado. Tosió y miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla.

-Nene-chan, quería presentarte a los principales administradores de este evento de caridad- el hombre le presento a dos personas que estaban rodeados de personas que hablaban de unos tramites con ellos.

Era un hombre de edad de cabello rubio platino, ojos grises, un traje verde oscuro, y tenía un bastón para estar de pie, pero eso no demostraba que fuera un anciano débil, al contrario, parecía una persona de autoridad con solo ver su mirada.

La mujer a su lado tenía su misma edad, solo que el cabello lo tenía blanco, y los ojos azules. Llevaba un abrigo color rojo, y un vestido elegante negro. Ella también parecía una mujer estricta.

Saburo, que había estado mirando a la joven, al ver a ambos ancianos, palideció y fue a esconderse con los postres.

-Permíteme presentarlos- pidió el representante de la joven- Nene-chan, ellos son _Aonuma Yamato-sama-_señalo al anciano- Y su esposa, _Aonuma Itsuki -sama_\- presento, sin darse cuenta que la joven se había quedado quieta.

-Es un honor conocerla, Amano-san- saludo el anciano, haciendo una reverencia.

-El-El gusto es mío- Nene correspondió el saludo, algo mecánicamente. No lo podía creer. Estaba frente a…

-Nosotros, los Aonuma, estamos muy felices de participar en este evento de caridad- le aseguro Itsuki- Espero con ansias su canción-

-S-Sí….-

-Eh… Kiriha- llamó Saburo, asomándose por unos arbustos, pero aún así escondiéndose de la vista de los ancianos.

-_¿Qué sucede?_-

-¿Sa…? ¿Sabías que… que los abuelos iban a estar?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Kiriha frunció el ceño.

-_No son mis abuelos_-

-¡Ni los míos!- le aseguro dolido Saburo- ¡Pero sabes a que me refiero…!-

-_Ten cuidado. Que no te vean. Y vigila a Nene_\- y corto.

Saburo miró a los ancianos que hablaban con la joven, y se oculto de nuevo, pero esta vez llevándose un postre que un camarero llevaba.

En eso, un guardaespaldas le murmuro algo a Yamato.

-Bien- asintió el anciano- Disculpe, Amano-san, pero tendremos que retirarnos-

-¿Eh?-se entristeció el representante.

-Pero no se preocupen- sonrió Itsuki- Nuestra _colaboración_ seguirá presente. Fue un gusto, Amano-san- se despidió, con una reverencia. La joven la imito, y los vio irse, seguidos de unos guardaespaldas mas serios que los que ella tenía.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nene-chan?- le pregunto su representante.

-Yo…- la joven no sabía que decir. Aún no salía de la impresión de las personas a las que acababa de conocer- ¿Q-Qué sabes de… de los Aonuma?-

-Todo el mundo sabe- sonrió el hombre- Son los lideres de la empresa _Aonuma Technology_, y todo el mundo sabe lo famosa y buena empresa que es con todas sus invenciones…-

Pero Nene ya no lo escuchaba…

* * *

Ryouma salió, casi prácticamente nadando, de un grupo de la gran multitud de fans de la Amano, sudando y jadeando.

-_¿Estás bien?_\- le pregunto Jagamon.

-He… estado mejor- jadeo el platino, sin ser capaz de mantener el aliento.

-_¡A todos los espectadores!_\- saludo la voz de un presentador- _¡En pocos minutos, Nene-san, la idol, nos dará el espectáculo para ayudar en este Evento de Caridad!_-

Y, ante eso, la multitud de jóvenes grito de jubilo.

-_¡A los presentes, tomen sus lugares!_-

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron, y cierto joven de cabello plateado se vio empujado por los impacientes adolescentes.

-_¡Ryuoma! _– se asusto Jagamon.

-¡Tra-Tranquilo!- jadeo Ryouma, arrastrado ante esa _mar_ de jóvenes- ¡Viviré…!- y se perdió entre la multitud.

* * *

Saburo, al igual que los demás espectadores _elegantes_ del evento, se dirigió a la tribuna, pero se detuvo de golpe.

Cierto hombre de traje negro y cabello azul se había separado del grupo.

Cabello azul….

-¡AY!- Saburo se abrazo el estomago.

-Ah- uno de los ayudantes se le acerco- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Creo… Creo que comí mucho. ¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunto el joven, fingiendo el dolor de estomago. Tenía que descubrir donde estaba Horfe.

* * *

Kiriha suspiro. Aún estaba en el sistema de ventilación del edificio.

Sus abuelos… Yamato e Itsuki Aonuma… ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Bueno, en realidad, ya se habían ido… Pero… ¿por qué?-

-_¡Kiriha!-_

_-_Te escucho- contesto el joven, aún pensando en ambos ancianos_._

_-¡Horfe! ¡Horfe!—_

-¿Cómo dices?- eso sacó de su cabeza a los Aonuma.

* * *

-Sí… Acabo de verlo- Saburo se asomo por una esquina- ¡Ah!- lo encontró.

El hombre miró para todos lados, y él se oculto de la esquina. Cuando se atrevió a asomarse, vio un resplandor conocido, y el hombre ya no estaba.

-_¿Dónde está?-_

-Está… dirigiéndose a… Esta en el _Digiquartz_\- jadeo el joven, sacando su xros loader.

-_Voy para allá. D'arcmon-_

-_Los escuche, también me dirige a esa zona_-

_-Bien, Ryouma, quédate donde estas_\- ordeno el rubio.

-_B-Bien, K-Kiriha-san…_\- jadeo el joven, _nadando_ en esa masa de jóvenes…

Kiriha sintió pasos atrás.

-¡¿Quién es?!- pregunto, sacando su xros loader.

Escucho más pasos, y miró para todos lados, apretando con fuerza el aparato azul.

-Que niño, que niño- escucho, y alguien aterrizo a unos metros frente a él. Kiriha retrocedió.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto enojado.

-Me alegra que me digas _quien soy_\- escucho, y alguien camino hacia él. Llego a una parte iluminada, y Kiriha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Un lobo humanoide de pelaje negro, ojos verdes, y traía una chaqueta ploma abierta y sin polera, pantalones azul oscuro y sandalias blancas, se le acerco divertido.

El rubio apretó sus puños…

-¿Eres… Un inteligencia Artificial?- pregunto el joven, cautelosamente.

-Je…- el lobo sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos- ¿Lo supiste por los ojos?- se rió.

Kiriha frunció el ceño.

-Me llamó _Klinge_\- se presento, señalándose con el pulgar- Soy un I.A… y tú…- se preparó, extendiendo sus manos, mostrando sus garras-… estás muerto-

Se le abalanzó, en el momento en que Kiriha sacaba su xros loader.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- se repetía una y otra vez Saburo, corriendo por los pasillos del digiquartz.

* * *

Ryouma emergió de la masa de jóvenes, jadeando y sudando.

-_Ryouma… ¿Estás bien…?_\- le pregunto preocupado nuevamente Jagamon.

Pero el platino no respondió, estaba ocupado en recuperar aire.

Las luces de escenario se prendieron, y con ella el entusiasmo de la multitud.

-_¡Mucho gusto a todos!_\- saludo el locutor- _¡Disculpen la espera! ¡En unos momentos, sí, en unos momentos, se presentara nuestra idol juvenil, NENE!-_

Más entusiasmo.

* * *

-Nene-chan. Es tu entrada- aviso el representante a la joven, que estaba detrás del escenario.

Ella asintió, y él se fue. Respiro hondo. Debía concentrarse en el evento de caridad, pero… pero el haber conocido a los abuelos de Kiriha… Eso aún la preocupaba.

En esos momentos, un portal verde apareció debajo de ella. No se repuso de la impresión y antes de que reaccionara un látigo morado salió del portal Digiquartz, la atrapó, y se la llevo.

El portal se cerró.

* * *

Ryouma frunció el ceño.

-_¿Qué sucede?_\- le pregunto Jagamon.

-Es que… No pasa nada- le explico.

Y era verdad. Habían dicho que la idol se presentaría, pero eso fue hacía unos cinco minutos, y Nene no había aparecido en el escenario.

Varios jóvenes se miraron, e incluso algunos abuchearon molestos.

_-Disculpen. Pero tenemos… unos problemas_\- se escuchó al presentador- _Les pedimos que sean pacientes_-

Ryouma frunció el ceño, mientras los demás se preguntaban ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- Saburo había bajado a la parte trasera del escenario buscando a Horfe, y cuando iba a la zona principal, se oculto rápidamente.

Se asomo de nuevo y vio a Horfe, quien tenía sus lentes verdes, al lado de cinco Kopierer, dos eran Tigres, dos Cóndores, y uno era una Anaconda, quien tenía atrapada a Amano Nene. El adulto tenía el xros loader lavanda de la joven, el cual se movía por la insistencia de los digimon en querer salir a ayudar a su amiga.

-Kiriha, encontré a Horfe… Necesitare refuerzos- le aviso, desatándose el moño rojo.

-_D'arcmon va para allá_\- dijo secamente el joven.

-_Yo también. ¿Está Nene-san?_\- pregunto Ryouma, alejándose de la multitud y sacando su xros loader verde.

-_¡¿Nene?!_\- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Sí- asintió Saburo, quitándose la chaqueta, chasconeándose el pelo y colocándose unos lentes negros, ocultando sus ojos azules.

-_Voy para allá_\- aviso D'arcmon.

-¡Suéltame!- pidió Nene, forcejeando, a pesar que la anaconda la amenazaba con sus colmillos.

-Quédese tranquila- pidió Horfe- Solo vengó por esto- levantó el xros loader lavanda.

-_¡Deja a Nene!_\- se escuchó a Sparowmon.

-¡¿Para qué lo quieres?!- le pregunto asustada Nene- ¿A… Acaso eres del… Proyecto Iluminati?-

Horfe la miró detenidamente.

-No pensé que la Jefa le hablará al Xros Heart de nosotros- admitió, chasqueando los dedos. La anaconda apretujo más a la joven, quien gimió de dolor- Si no hubieras sabido, te hubiera dejado- admitió.

-_¡NENE!- _gritaron Sparowmon, Belzebumon, y Mervamon.

-¡DETENTE!-

Hubo el sonido de un sablazo, y la Anaconda quedo decapitada, liberando a Nene y que ella cayera al piso.

Horfe miró bruscamente al frente, mientras sus Kopierer tigre gruñían y los cóndores emprendieran vuelo.

Saburo, al lado de Vormundmon y con su xros loader crema en mano, miró molesto a Horfe.

-… Saburo-kun…- murmuro Nene, sorprendida.

Mientras que, en el xros loader lavanda, los digimon estaban completamente sorprendidos al ver al guardaespaldas del Rey en ese lugar.

-¡Horfe! ¡Sabía que vendrías por el xros loader de Amano!- le aseguro Saburo.

-Tú no sabías- le dijo el Dukemon café, sin mirarlo y dejándolo en blanco.

Horfe frunció el ceño, y guardo el aparato.

-¡Regrésalo!-

En eso, Nene se levantó y retrocedió al ver que la cabeza de la Anaconda se regeneraba, uniéndose a su cuerpo.

-Quédese detrás de mí, Nene-san- le pidió Vormundmon, poniéndose frente a ella. Nene asintió.

Horfe frunció el ceño.

-A ellos- ordeno.

Los Kopierer tigre se abalanzaron a Vormundmon, quien los partió a ambos a la mitad, pero estos, regenerándose inmediatamente, aterrizaron encima de él, mordiendo su armadura.

-¡Vormundmon!- se asusto Saburo, al lado de la asustada Nene.

Horfe empezó a irse, pero se detuvo por una llamarada de fuego.

Al frente de él, Ryouma, con su xros loader verde en mano y _Cerberumon_ a su lado, frunció el ceño.

-No tan deprisa. Tienes algo que no te pertenece- le aseguro molesto el joven.

Los Kopierer cóndores se abalanzaron a Cerberumon, quien escupió fuego, pero estos lo esquivaron y se le abalanzaron, arañándole el rostro.

-¡Cerberumon!- se asusto Ryouma.

En eso, la anaconda, que se había arrastrado hacia Nene mientras Vormundmon lidiaba con los tigres, se le abalanzo, pero Saburo la empujo a tiempo, pero la serpiente se le abalanzó a él.

-¡Saburo-kun!- se asusto Nene.

Vormundmon, al escucharla, se dio vuelta bruscamente, pero se distrajo y los dos Kopierer lo tiraron al suelo.

Saburo cayó al piso con la serpiente lista para morderlo, pero, de repente, esta se partió a la mitad con los bordes de la piel morada quemándose, desapareciendo en polvos verdes, y liberando al joven.

Horfe se quedo quieto ante eso.

-¡Saburo-kun!- Nene se le acerco.

-Es… Estoy bien- jadeo el joven, sobándose el cuello.

Los cóndores que atacaban a Cerberumon, al igual que los tigres que retenían a Vormundmon, fueron lanzados hacia la pared.

-¡D'arcmon!- se alegro Ryouma.

-Disculpen la tardanza- la mujer digimon aterrizo a su lado, y miró de reojo a Horfe, quien fruncía el ceño,

-Bórrenla- ordeno Horfe.

Los cuatro Kopierer se abalanzaron a la mujer, pero ella no se movió, porque, arriba de ella, el piso de destruyo, haciendo que _MetalGreymon_ aterrizara frente a ella.

-¡MetalGreymon!- se sorprendió Nene, y se quedo quieta al ver quien iba en la espalda del digimon.

-¡Kiriha-san!- Ryouma vio al joven rubio bajarse de su compañero.

-¿Qué hace Kiriha aquí?- se pregunto Horfe.

-Lo siento, lo siento- escucho, y miró para atrás. Klinge apareció detrás de él- Pero a pesar de ser enorme, es rápido este dragoncito-

MetalGreymon gruño.

-¿Un… un lobo?- se asusto Nene.

Los Kopierer miraron al dinosaurio, preparados para atacarlo.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Klinge.

-Mátalos-ordeno.

-Un placer- sonrió el lobo negro, empezando a ser rodeado de aura gris- _Speed System_-

Como un rayo, se abalanzó a MetalGreymon, quien se protegió de ellos.

-¡Kiriha, yo me haré cargo!- le aseguro su compañero, empezando a retroceder por la fuerza del lobo.

-¡Me haré cargo de las aves!- les aseguro D'arcmon, tomando vuelo, y los Kopierer aéreos la imitaron-

-Sí- asintió el rubio.

-¡Kiriha, Horfe tiene el xros loader de Amano!- llamó Saburo, aún en el suelo.

El rubio miró a Horfe, en el momento que los Kopierer tigres se le abalanzaron, pero el fuego de Cerberumon y la lanza de Vormundmon los elimino.

En el cielo, los cóndores se abalanzaron a D'arcmon, quien tomo con ambas manos su lanza, y se concentro, haciendo que el filo de esta desprendiera fuego, y, de un movimiento, corto a ambas aves eliminándola.

Klinge apareció detrás del dinosaurio digital, sorprendiéndolo.

-Lo siento, dragón- sonrió el lobo, tocándolo con su dedo, el cual desprendió una enorme descarga eléctrica, lastimando al digimon.

-¡MetalGreymon!- se asusto Kiriha.

Pero, de repente, la electricidad, junto con el Sistema de Velocidad, desaparecieron.

Klinge abrió sorprendido los ojos, al igual que Horfe.

_-¡Giga Destroyer!-_MetalGreymon le disparo con sus cañones al sorprendido Lobo, lanzándolo contra la pared, y enterrándolo en ella.

Horfe miró molesto al lobo inconsciente.

-Ya veo… No puede mantener el sistema por más de dos minutos- sentencio el hombre, mirando a los digimon y a los jóvenes que tenía al frente.

-Regresa el xros loader, humano- ordeno Vormundmon, señalándolo con su lanza.

Horfe miró el xros loader lavanda.

-¡Por favor!- le pidió Nene.

El adulto los miró a cada uno, y le lanzó a la joven su xros loader. Ella se sorprendió, al igual que los demás.

-No soy tan tonto para pelear con fuerzas que no tengo- aseguro Horfe, sacando un aparato muy similar al de los jóvenes, solo que este era verde oscuro, su pantalla triangular color gris, y se le podían ver unos cables.

-¡¿Un Xros Loader?!- se sorprendió Ryouma.

-No- D'arcmon frunció el ceño.

-En efecto, no lo es- asintió Horfe, que entro a Klinge en el aparato, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y a los digimon- Es un _Charger_\- aseguro, levantándolo- _Cargar_-

Una luz amarilla apareció en la pantalla del _Charger_, y una enorme silueta apareció frente a Horfe, pero antes que pudieran vislumbrarla bien, golpeo con gran fuerza el piso, creando una explosión en el lugar.

D'arcmon con Nene en los brazos salió del humo, como MetalGreymon con Kiriha en la espalda, Ryouma encima de Cerberumon, y Saburo, quien Vormundmon lo llevaba agarrándolo de la camisa.

El humo se disipo, y no estaba ni Horfe, ni la extraña figura.

* * *

El concierto se canceló, y, en esos momentos, el representante de la idol se disculpaba con los espectadores, explicando que hubo un _ataque_ en contra de la joven, el cual era investigado.

En su habitación, Nene abrazado su xros loader lila, respiro hondo, y miró a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a ella.

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunto Ryouma.

-Sí… solo estoy confundida- aseguro la joven.

-_Yo también lo estaría si no supiera porque Ryouma lleva esa gorra_\- admitió Jagamon, y el platino se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la gorra que decía _Neen Love_. Se la quito de inmediato, todo rojo.

Saburo se rió por lo bajo.

-Saburo-kun ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Nene.

-Soy el segundo Humano de _Jäger_\- explico el joven, señalándose con el pulgar. Nene abrió los ojos sorprendida- Estoy en China por ordenes de la Jefa, mientras que D'arcmon fue a buscar a Kiriha- señalo al rubio, que estaba apoyado en la pared- Quien estaba con Ryouma- señalo al joven, que aún estaba rojo- Y nos encontramos hace unos días-

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué… hacen aquí?- pregunto, mirando al rubio. Pero él no la miró.

-Pues…- Saburo se puso nervioso- La Jefa nos ordeno protegerla-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-

-_Porque la pueden utilizar como rehén contra su hermano_\- explico la voz de D'arcmon, en el xros loader crema.

-Eso- apoyo Saburo.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Porque el Proyecto Iluminati quiere el Darknes Loader, y Yuu-san lo tiene- explico Ryouma- Además, podrían capturar a sus digimon, como lo intentaron-

Nene miró su xros loader lavanda.

-¿Por qué… no simplemente me lo dijeron?-

Saburo y Ryouma se miraron, y vieron al rubio, quien se incorporo.

-Es peligroso que alguien se acerque a Saburo o a mí- le dijo secamente- O a la Jefa-

-¿Eh?- Nene se levantó- Kiriha-kun… ¿Qué sucede?-

Él la miró un rato, y se quito la capucha.

-Porque somos Aonuma- frunció el ceño. Ella lo miró sorprendida- Viste a mis abuelos, ¿verdad? Estaban con guardaespaldas. Alguien intenta matarnos a todos, y ese alguien intenta utilizar a los Kopierer como armas-

-Un minuto… Acaso…- Nene se quedo helada-… ¿El… Ese Proyecto Iluminati…? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sabemos- admitió Saburo- Pero esa misma persona es el líder del P.I… Aunque estoy seguro que la Jefecita sabe mucho más, pero le gusta esconder información-

-Es lo mejor. Si se filtrara mucho, podría ser un peligro. Por eso oculta su identidad- le dijo Kiriha. El joven rió nervioso, ya que él ni su primo la ocultaban.

-Por eso…- murmuro Nene, mirando nerviosa al rubio. Él la miró- ¿Por eso… no te haz comunicado con nosotros?-

-Cuando fue derrotado Quartzmon, todos tomamos caminos diferentes- recordó el rubio- Ryouma se convirtió en mi aprendiz- señalo al platino- Así que no tuve tiempo para…-

-Sabes a que me refiero- Nene lo miró decidida.

Kiriha no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Aún te cuesta confiar en nosotros… El Proyecto Iluminati es el enemigo de tu familia- le dijo Nene- Y te ocultaste, empezaste a trabajar con Jäger, y nos dejaste-

-Nunca dejare al Xros Heart- le aseguro el rubio.

Nene sonrió, y abrazo a Kiriha, quien se quedo quieto.

-Lo sé… Sé que nunca me dejaras- murmuro, sonriendo.

Kiriha la miró sorprendido, suspiro y correspondió al abrazo.

Ryouma y Saburo se miraron, completamente sonrojados. El platino cerro los ojos y se rasco la mejilla, mientras que el pelicafé empezó a silbar, mirando para otro lado.

* * *

-Entonces eso lo explica- sentencio Mervamon, caminado por el xros loader.

-Que bien que Nene está bien- sonrió Sparowmon, al lado de los Monitamon, que asintieron.

La mujer guerrera sonrió, y miró a Belzebumon, que estaba apartado.

-¿Estás bien…?- se le acerco, pero él se alejo.

-Estoy bien- le respondió, sin mirarla.

Se había dado cuenta… Se dio cuenta que esa D'arcmon, la que peleo contra los Kopierer… Era ella… la misma digimon que había formado una familia con su maestro fallecido, _Angemon_.

Apretó su puño, enojado…

* * *

Una figura alta, con una capa algo gastada que cubría su cuerpo y su rostro, que caminaba por los callejones del digiquartz se detuvo, y se dio vuelta.

La misma silueta que había estado en la reunión de hace unos días del Proyecto Iluminati se le acerco. Llevaba una capa blanca que lo cubría por completo, al igual que una capucha. No era tan alta como la otra silueta, le llegaba al codo.

-Jo… Pero miren nada más… Mi mayor comprador- sonrió la figura alta- ¿Quieres que destruya otro pueblo para que el Rey pelee contra mí?-

-No, Gaiomon- aseguro la figura de capa blanca. Se podía ver que tenía una voz profunda- Quiero que te encargues de una V-mon llamada Kokoromon-

-¿V-mon…? ¿No estaban extintos?- le pregunto, algo sorprendido.

-Solo queda uno, y es ella- le lanzó algo, y él lo agarro. Era un saco, y se podía escuchar un tintineo de monedas en su interior- Te pago por adelantado- y se fue.

Gaiomon miró satisfecho su saco de _DigiCode_, lo guardo en su cinturón, se acomodo la capucha, y continuo caminando, preparándose para asesinar a aquella V-mon… Y extinguir su raza.

Después de todo, era por dinero...

* * *

_**¡Gracias por Leer y no olviden comentar ^^!**_


	17. Tres Ataques El Samurái Digital

**Me demoré un poco con el capitulo, pero he aquí:**

* * *

_Tres Ataques._

_El Samurái Digital_

Samanta abrió los ojos.

Estaba en un espacio oscuro. Frunció el ceño, molesta, y puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada… que no estaba.

Se miró.

Llevaba su ropa de civil, no de Jefa. Incluso tenía los lentes puestos.

Escucho un llanto. Levanto la mirada para ver a una pequeña llorando… Una niña, de unos ocho años, con un largo cabello café oscuro, con una chaquetita rosada, pantalones azules y botines café… Se podía ver que su hombro izquierdo estaba herido por la mancha de sangre…

Samanta palideció al verla.

La niña lloraba, restregándose los ojos, pero no por la herida. Frente a ella se podían ver, en el piso manchado de sangre, dos siluetas…

La joven se mordió el labio, mirando como la niña seguía llorando mientras les pedía a sus padres muertos que se levantaran y no la abandonaran…

* * *

Samanta abrió los ojos, sudando.

Estaba en su habitación, que simplemente consistía en una cama, y los demás eran documentos esparcidos desordenadamente. Ella se había quedado dormida en el escritorio frente a su computador, que estaba apagado. Alguien le había quitado los lentes y puesto una frazada encima.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se incorporo, restregándose los ojos. Se podían ver unas ojeras en su rostro, y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

-Te quedaste como a hasta las tres- le dijo alguien, y volteo su silla de escritorio para ver a Slayerdramon, quien, por su tamaño, estaba sentado, cruzado de brazos, encima de la cama de la joven.

-Me vas a matar mi cama-

-No te pongas como Kokoromon. Y no peso tanto-

-Ya…- la joven se levantó, bostezando- ¿Por qué no me despertaste…?-

-¿Por qué debería despertarte?- el dragón plateado alzo una ceja, mientras ella se ponía los lentes, y se miraba en el espejo de pared- Me interesa saber que soñaste… Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿verdad?-

-No- la joven tomo un mechón de cabello, dándose cuenta que esta vez la peineta no le ayudaría en aquella batalla- Solo fue un estúpido recuerdo de mis padres-

Slayerdramon frunció el ceño.

-Lo sabía… Te estas agotando mentalmente. Te lo dije y te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario-

-Gasta saliva cuanto quieras- ella volvió a bostezar- Pero te sugiero que mejor vayas a las patrullas-

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, Sam- le recordó- Sé que estas planeando cada detalle del Plan… Pero, temo que estés poniendo tus sentimientos en él-

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto, sin mirarlo.

-Temo que coloques la venganza entre medio-

-¿Por qué lo…?- murmuro la joven.

-Porque sabes quién está relacionado a la muerte de…- el dragón plateado suspiro- Samanta, no quiero que tu alma se contamine más. Soy tu compañero, pero no he podido salvarte de la oscuridad que ha entrado en tu corazón desde esa tarde, hace cinco años-

La joven lo había estado escuchando en silencio, suspiro, y le dio la espalda.

-Idiota…- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo- La persona que quiere vengarse, guarda sus heridas, para mantener el sentimiento vivo…- lo miró decidida, a pesar de sus ojeras- Y yo las dejo cicatrizar- coloco su mano en su hombro izquierdo. Lo apretó con fuerza- No tengo tiempo de pensar en cosas que quiero olvidar-

Slayerdramon la miró tristemente, y, cuando iba a hablar, sonó el reloj de escritorio. Ambos lo miraron… Decía que eran las _08:00 AM._

Se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡¿ESA ES LA HORA?!-se escuchó la voz enfurecida de la joven desde fuera del departamento, al igual que ruidos de cosas caerse y moverse repentinamente.

A los minutos, la joven salió rápidamente del departamento, con su mochila triangular en mano y una barra de cereal en la otra, murmurando por lo bajo, enojada con su compañero que la dejo dormir sabiendo que tenía clases.

Slayerdramon se asomo un poco por la ventana.

Suspiro. La había dejado dormir con la esperanza de que recuperara esas horas de sueño que estaba empezando a perder, aunque eso significara saltarse un día de clases. Suspiro nuevamente, y levantó su brazo derecho, donde tenía su pulsera de Jäger...

* * *

En el Digiquartz, en el mismo edificio, en el piso de abajo, donde en el mundo real había una tienda de electrodomésticos, en ese mundo había un taller mecánico.

Jack, algo sucio, estaba enfrascado trabajando en una motocicleta color negro, mientras que, a su lado, Delta A lo miraba interesado, con unas herramientas en los brazos. Alrededor los Piximon y los DemiDevimon peleaban por un alicate.

-Te está quedando bien- le dijo Delta A, sorprendido, incluso se levantó sus lentes negros para apreciar la motocicleta- Ya parece la misma que se arruino en Egipto-

-Sí…- sonrió Jack, mirando como quedaba la moto- Me ha costado restaurarla. En especial porque esa vez la Jefa la uso para…- pero se quedo calladito. De repente, parecía alma en pena.

-Para hacerla explotar- termino Delta A, sin impresionarse al ver como se ponía pálido la liebre.

-¡Eso fue un sacrilegio!- aseguro, enojado- ¡No dejare que te vuelvan a dañar!- abrazo a su moto, con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Delta A lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

No importaba si era humano, digimon o I.A… El mejor amigo de un hombre era su vehículo…

-¡Ah!- miró arriba, al ver como Slayerdramon, agachándose, bajaba por las escaleras.

-Ah, Slayerdramon, ¿cómo está la Jefa?- le pregunto Jack, dejando de llorar pero sin soltar su preciada máquina.

-Va tarde a la escuela- suspiro el digimon plateado, sentándose apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y piernas. Suspiro.

-¿Sigue con ojeras?- le pregunto Delta A. El dragón plateado asintió.

-No me gusta que se enfrasque tanto en ese _plan_ en el que trabaja- admitió molesto Jack, ajustando unos tornillos en su moto- Se está obsesionando-

-Lo sé- le recordó molesto el dragón plateado.

-Y… He hablado con Luke sobre si podemos darla **a ella de baja** unos días- admitió Jack como si no fuera la gran cosa, mirando su moto por si faltaba algo.

Ambos dragones lo quedaron mirando. Pero los otros seis digimon estaban enfrascados en tener el alicate.

-No podemos perder a Luke- le dijo Delta A, quien no se dio cuenta que sus lentes se le resbalaron de la cara.

-Es el segundo líder de Jäger, y el tutor legal de la Jefa- le recordó Jack, algo molesto- Solo digo… Debe descansar. Calmarse un poco. Sé que ahora que P.I. tiene tres I.A. como _mua_ en sus filas es un golpe muy duro para nosotros, y que no debemos atrasarnos, pero…- se rascó la cabeza.

-Creo que ella recibió una llamada de Saburo afirmando la existencia de uno con el mismo sistema que Sky, pero parece que esta en desarrollo- recordó Slayerdramon, meditando.

-A eso me refiero- Jack afirmo con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba su moto- Sé que estamos contra-reloj por _El Eclipse_ que aparecerá en este mundo y en el digital y que le dará el poder a P.I para completar sus planes y toda la cosa…- recordó, con un tono lúgubre y al mismo tiempo sarcástico y burlón- Pero si continua colocando tanto en sus hombros… Ella solo tiene 13 años- miró a Slayerdramon- Que tome un descansó… Es todo lo que quiero-

El dragón plateado suspiro.

-Le dije lo mismo, Jack. Pero ella sigue sin entender… Es algo orgullosa-

-En eso, es idéntica a la Señorita Hinata- sentencio la liebre, alejándose de su moto para contemplarla a su perfección.

Los dos dragones se le acercaron.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- alago Slayerdramon a Jack, quien se limpiaba la cara.

-Sí… Solo espero que esta vez no le pase algo. Tiene una muy mala suerte para ser una máquina- admitió Delta A, colocando las herramientas en una mesa.

-¡Tranquilo!- Jack se dio aires- No permitiré que le pase…

Pero, de la nada, cierto alicate choco contra la moto, no solo rayándole la pintura, sino que también la tiro para atrás, haciendo que chocara contra unas cajas y que estas rebotaran contra unas repisas con tarros con herramientas, pintura y clavos, que, por el movimiento, cayeron encima de la moto, quedando un desastre.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en blanco.

Delta A y Slayerdramon miraron para atrás, para ver a los tres Piximon y a los tres DemiDevimon quietecitos…

Miraron a Jack, que parecía a punto de…

No, no a punto, se desmayo.

* * *

Las clases no mostraban nada _extraordinario_, excepto claro, lo que Yuu, junto con el profesor y los demás alumnos notaron: La mesa de Wolf estaba vacía.

Tagiru, que solía no prestar atención en clases, miraba el asiento vacío, algo preocupado.

Tocaron la puerta.

El profesor dejo de explicar la materia de geometría, y dio permiso.

Samanta abrió la puerta, jadeando y sudando.

-¡Ah!- el profesor se quedo sorprendido, como sus alumnos.

-Lamento… Lamento el retraso- se disculpo la joven, haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, Samanta-chan- le dijo Mami, algo sorprendida- No creo que el profesor se moleste si hasta perdona a Tagiru…

-¡HEY!-

Los niños sonrieron divertidos.

-Todo esta bien, Samanta-chan- le dijo el profesor, sonriendo. Ella se incorporo- ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces enferma- se preocupo, al ver las ojeras en su rostro y porque estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo me llamó?- pregunto la joven, alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No quise referirme a…!- se excuso el profesor, incomodo.

-Tomare asiento, si no le molesta- la joven entro, pero, a los primeros pasos, tropezó con la mesa de Shouta y cayó al piso.

-¡Ah!- el joven se levantó sorprendido.

-¡Samanta-chan!- el profesor la ayudo a levantarse, mientras algunos, como Tagiru y Yuu, se levantaron de sus asientos preocupados.

-Estoy bien… Solo un golpe- murmuro la joven, con un moretón en la frente y los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Samanta-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupo Shouta

-… Pégate tú y te responderé- le dijo, recuperando bien el sentido.

Tagiru parpadeo sorprendido… Se le hizo familiar ese sarcasmo…

-Samanta-chan, ¿realmente te encuentras bien?- se preocupo el profesor.

-Sí…- la joven se sentó en su puesto.

El profesor la miró preocupado, como los alumnos. Al final, decidió continuar con la explicación de los ángulos, y, cuando estaba dando la lección, se escucho un fuerte golpe y todos se sobresaltaron.

Samanta acababa de quedarse dormida, usando el mesón de clases como almohada.

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta que volvía a esa oscuridad… La oscuridad de su corazón, donde, nuevamente, estaba aquella pequeña llorando frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, manchada de sangre.

Ella se mordió el labio, y se acerco a la niña. Le dio un coscorrón, deteniendo su llanto.

-Llorar no los traerá de regreso- le dijo molesta Samanta a su pasado, que la miraba asustada.

-¿No… vol… vol…verán…?- tartamudeo la niña, y más lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro, el cual estaba un poco manchado de sangre.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué acaso se me tenían que repetir las cosas de niña?- se fastidio más, y, para su enojo, la niña volvió a llorar- ¡Deja de llorar, idiota!-

-¡Papá…! ¡Mamá…!- lloró la pequeña Sam, y la joven se quedo quieta- ¡Luke! ¡Slayer…! ¡¿Dónde están?!- lloró con más fuerza- ¡Jacky! ¡Sky! ¡Kokory…!-

-¡Deja de llamarlos! ¡No puedes contar con ellos para todos tus problemas! ¡Debes enfrentarlos tú misma! ¡Debes saber defenderte para dejar de ser una carga!- le grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero ella lloraba, llamando a sus amigos.

-¡Deja de vivir dependiendo de otros! ¡Míralos!- señalo los cadáveres- ¡Muertos! ¡Porque dependían de los demás! ¡Ahora escúchame bien, mocosa, este es el mundo real, no el falso mundo de paz y alegría con el que creciste! ¡Debes enfrentarlo! ¡Y nadie te ayudara a superarlo! ¡Ahora despierta!-

* * *

_Despierta… despierta… ¡Despierta, Samanta!_-

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del mesón, para darle un cabezazo, sin querer queriendo, a Tagiru en el mentón.

-¡AY!- el joven se alejo de ella, sumamente adolorido.

-¿Eh…?- la joven parpadeo extrañada, y al mismo tiempo somnolienta.

-¡Tagiru, idiota!- Mami le dio un coscorrón al adolorido joven- ¡El profesor dijo que la dejáramos descansar!-

-Pe-Pero- gimió el chico de googles, con lagrimas de cocodrilo por los dos injustos golpes- Ella… Ella estaba hablando en sueños…-

-¿Eh…?- Samanta parpadeo más extrañada, dándose cuenta que el profesor no estaba en clases. Estaban en recreo- ¿Qué paso…?- pregunto, sin evitar un bostezo.

-Samanta-san. Te quedaste dormida cuando empezó la materia- explico Yuu, ignorando a Mami y a Tagiru que estaban a punto de tirarse de las mechas- Y, bueno, como te veías cansada, el profesor decidió que descansaras…- la miró preocupado- ¿Todo está bien?-

Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta a que se refería.

-Sí…- le dijo secamente, pero volvió a bostezar.

-Samanta-chan, deberías llamar a tu tío para venga a buscarte. Parece que vas a enfermarte- le dijo preocupada Mami, tirándole el cabello a Tagiru, quien chillaba de dolor.

-No necesito llamarlo- aseguro la joven, abriendo su mochila para sacar al menos su jugo del almuerzo, para tomar algo con azúcar.

La cerro de inmediato, palideciendo más.

Los tres jóvenes parpadearon extrañados.

No había echado ni un solo cuaderno… Más bien, lo único que había dentro era la basura que, según podía recordar, le había pedido a Sky que la sacara de su habitación…

-¿Sam...?- se extraño Tagiru, cuando ella se levantó de golpe, asustándolo y haciendo que se cubriera el mentón.

-Si… Creo que debería llamarlo- murmuro, y sin decir nada más, salió del salón, para luego tropezar con Kudou Taiki, que se acababa de asomar.

-Ay…- el joven se sobo adolorido el mentón- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Sa…!- empezó a saludar, pero palideció al ver la miradita de la joven.

-¿Qué tienen de _Buenos_?- le pregunto, con una miradita totalmente asesina.

-Ah-AH-Ah-AH-Ah-AH- tartamudeo el joven líder del Xros heart.

-Si terminaste de ocupar la pasada…-

Se retiro de inmediato, pegándose a la pared, dejando que la joven de ojeras, que echaba humitos, se fuera por el pasillo.

-¿Qué le habrá picado hoy?- se pregunto Tagiru, asomándose por el salón, junto a Mami y Yuu-¡Ah! Taiki-san… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Se siente bien?!- se preocupo, al ver que temblaba, aún pegado a la pared.

"_Y… Y pensar que du-du-duran-te un tiempo la-la mi-mirada de K-Kiri-ha me- me pareció f-f-f-frí-a"_ pensó asustadísimo.

* * *

-Oh~oh~. Tagiru-san ha tenido problemas ~- sonrió Betsumon, cociendo algo a mano, al lado de Gumdramon, quien sonrió divertido.

-¿Cuándo no tiene problemas?- sonrió, sin darse cuenta que **él lo decía**. Su amigo asintió de acuerdo- ¿Qué piensa, Kokoromon-sama?- pregunto.

Pero la V-mon, sentada a su lado, no lo miró. Estaba sumamente preocupada, mirando la pantalla del xros loader, donde se podía ver lo que ocurría.

"_¿Samanta…?"_

* * *

Samanta volvió a bostezar, mientras esperaba que Luke contestara la llamada que hacía mediante su teléfono rojo de tapa.

Estaba en el último piso de la escuela, y se estaba empezando a sentir más extraña.

Se agarraba a los barrotes, sintiendo un leve temblor en sus piernas, y sentía que arriba era abajo. La vista se le hacía borrosa mientras sentía fiebre, y como los latidos de su corazón sonaban con mayor fuerza…

Había llegado al limite… Ya no podía soportar tanta fatiga…

* * *

-¿Eh? Así que eso es-

Tagiru y Yuu le acababan de explicar a Taiki el extraño comportamiento de la joven, mientras subían al último piso.

-Debe de ser falta de sueño- dijo el joven líder- Pero…-

-¿Pero?- lo miraron ambos.

-Fue la mirada de ella-

-¿Aún le aterroriza?-

-¡Tagiru!-

-Calma, Yuu- sonrió nervioso Taiki- Bueno… Es que… Odio- sus amigos lo miraron- Sí. Era odio lo que había en su mirada… Creo que Samanta tiene problemas serios-

Yuu se quedo callado. Problemas serios… Eso solo podría ser…

-Bueno. Sam es Sam- sentencio Tagiru, sin querer usar más la cabeza para preocuparse- Estará bien- aseguro.

Taiki sonrió, y, como llegaron al final de la escalera, abrió la puerta, para entrar al último piso de la escuela.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron quietos.

Samanta estaba en el piso… Y a unos metros su celular…

En el xros loader rojo oscuro, Kokoromon palideció…

-¡Sam!- Tagiru, asustado, corría a verla, al igual que los demás-¡Oye, Sam!- la sentó, mientras ella sudaba… Tenía fiebre, y muy alta…

-¿Cómo está?- Taiki y Yuu se le acercaron asustados.

-No sé…- murmuro el joven de googles, y miró a la inconsciente niña- ¿Qué te pasa…?

-¡Tagiru!- se enojo el rubio.

-¡Estoy nervioso, bien!- se disculpo enojado el joven.

-Yuu, ve a llamar a un profesor- le pidió Taiki. El rubio asintió, y se fue corriendo.

Se quedaron quietos al escuchar una voz.

-_Samanta… ¿Samanta?_-

-¡Es Derek-san!- se dio cuenta Tagiru, mientras Taiki tomaba el celular.

-¿Wolf-san?- el joven respondió.

-_…_\- hubo un momento de silencio- _¿__Eres uno de los niños amigos de Samanta?_-

-Soy Kudou Taiki- respondió el joven, mirando como Tagiru colocaba con cuidado a Samanta en el piso- Nos conocimos cuando hacíamos la obra de teatro- le recordó- Wolf-san, no sé que ha pasado, pero Samanta esta desmayada. Parece que intento llamarlo…-

Hubo de nuevo un silencio.

-_Iré lo más rápido que pueda_\- y corto.

Taiki miró extrañado el celular por dos cosas: Derek Wolf no pregunto que tenía Samanta, y se sorprendió por el fondo de pantalla… Una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y bata blanca, sonreía al lado de un hombre de cabello atado a una pequeña cola de caballo, y ojos café oscuro, con una polera verde, que se reía divertido. Se podía ver que estaban en un prado.

Cerro el celular al ver a Yuu llegar con dos profesores…

* * *

En ese momento, Luke, sentado en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, cortó la llamada.

Miró su celular blanco, que tenía de fondo de pantalla un prado, donde un pequeño Jack que llevaba una polera sin mangas color azul, sonreía al lado de una pequeña Sky con vestido rosa. El niño-liebre tenía en brazos a una bebé humana de ojos café oscuro y un pequeño mechón de pelo de ese mismo color, mirando curiosa al frente. Una Chibimon naranja, de ojos rojo oscuro y con un casco plomo, sonrió a la cámara encima de Sky, mientras que Slayerdramon, apoyado en un árbol, bostezaba…

Cerro el celular, y se levantó. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

Sus orejas se movieron de repente, al escuchar el ruido del ondeo de una capa.

Miró para atrás, pero simplemente recibió una descarga que lo hirió, y lo lanzó contra el callejón del edificio, cayendo sobre unas cajas, inconsciente.

La figura de capa y capucha blanca se asomo para ver que Luke estuviera inconsciente. Al cerciorarse, se retiro.

No quería que uno de los más fuertes de Jäger se _entrometiera _en la prueba de campo.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

-¡Vamos, Jack!- Rapidmon dejo de volar y miró enojado a Jack, que caminaba como alma en pena por las calles, al lado de un divertido Bearmon. Aterrizó frente a él- ¡Deja de lamentarte por la moto!-

-¡Calla!-

-Bueno pero no se enojen- les pidió Bearmon sonriendo.

-¡Quédate calladito!- le pidieron molestos las dos liebres.

Bearmon los miró molesto.

-No me simpatizan- aseguro, y siguió caminando.

-Ah…- Jack se tapo la cara, fastidiado- ¿Por qué tiene que hablar con _frases mexicanas?_-

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo hace porque su data se basó, sin querer, en un _programa mexicano_?- le recordó molesto Rapidmon.

-Ya sé… Pero al menos, a diferencia de _otros digimon_, no se basó en un _programa de…_-empezó a decir Jack.

-¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!-

-¡Adivina, Rap!-

-¡Pues te diré que me alegra que tu moto se arruinara!-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo la estuve reparando?!-

-¡¿Y qué pasa si te digo que ni me interesa?!-

-¡¿Y qué pasa si yo te digo a…?!-

-¡Cállense, cállense, cállense, que me desesperan!- grito Bearmon, en medio de ambos, sobresaltándolos.

Ambos se miraron.

-Es que no nos tienes paciencia- le dijeron al unísono, pero se taparon la boca de inmediato.

Siempre les pasaba lo mismo… De alguna forma, después que Bearmon dijera una frase de _su programa mexicano_, sin querer, alguien daba una respuesta de ese _mismo programa_. Incluso, una vez la Jefa dijo _Fue sin querer queriendo_. Y cuando reacciono, golpeo a Rapidmon porque él había provocado la discusión.

Bearmon les sonrió divertido.

-¿Seguimos con la patrulla?- pregunto el pequeño. Sus dos amigos asintieron, fastidiados al caer en el juego del digimon oso.

-¡Eh! ¿No seguirán con la comedia? Era muy buena- escucharon.

Miraron para todos lados para ver, sentado en el borde de uno de los edificios cercanos, a un tigre humanoide de ojos azules, pelaje blanco con rayas negras. Tenía una banda negra en la frente, una polera blanca, pantalones negros y botines grises. Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de los tres amigos, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ah… Ah…- tartamudeo Jack, sintiendo un sudor frío.

-¿Así que tú eres uno de los I.A. de Jäger?- resumió el tigre humanoide- No lo entiendo… Si tenemos el mismo sistema, ¿por qué tienes ojos celestes? ¡AH! Perdona, no me he presentado, me llamo _Klauen_, y tú _Jack, _¿verdad?-

Pero la liebre humanoide no se movía. Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- pregunto Rapidmon, recuperando el sentido.

-Estoy hablando con él, no con la basura digital- gruño Klauen.

-¿Qué nos habrá querido decir?- se extraño Bearmon.

-¡No ahora, Bear!- pidió Rap- ¡Jack, debemos irnos!- le dijo a la liebre, pero él no se movió. Estaba temblando.

-¿Tienes miedo?- sonrió Klauen, levantándose- No me extraña… Soy un tigre. Un cazador- lo señalo- Y tú, **mi presa**-

-Rap… Bear…- murmuro con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirar asustado al tigre humanoide- ¡CORRAN!- les grito, y hecho a correr hacia el tigre- _¡Defens System!_\- fue rodeado de energía negra, y saltó hacia Klauen.

-¡JACK!- gritaron los dos digimon.

-Eso…- sonrió el tigre, mientras él era rodeado de energía negra, igual a la liebre-… Veamos cuál de los dos somos el I.A. que merece _Defens System_-

* * *

-Me alegra mucho que la hayan encontrado- agradeció la enfermera de la escuela.

Estaban en la enfermería, en el segundo piso. Constaba con unas seis camas y estantes, donde había medicamentos y documentos.

Samanta dormía acostada en una de las camas. Sus lentes rojos estaban encima de una mesita de noche.

Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu estaban con la enfermera, que acababa de tomarle la fiebre a la niña.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Yuu, preocupado.

-Parece que solo tiene fatiga causada por el estrés y falta de sueño- explicó la mujer, sonriendo para tranquilizarlos- Solo debe recuperar el sueño perdido- miró a la joven, que dormía con una respiración suave-

Tagiru suspiro aliviado, mientras que Taiki sonrió, pero Yuu aún estaba preocupado.

Sabía que Samanta era la Jefa. Así que, si ella tenía _estrés y falta de sueño_, podría ser que los Kopierer estaban aumentando… O había otra amenaza…

-¿Van a hacerle compañía?- les pregunto la enfermera, tomando los documentos con el _informe de accidente_ de Samanta- Voy a hablar con el profesor, así que, sí quieren…-

-¡SÍ!- saltó Tagiru, gritándole en el oído a Yuu.

-La cuidaremos. No se preocupe- sonrió Taiki, sin darse cuenta que Yuu amenazaba con el puño a Tagiru, quien reía con una gota en la cabeza.

La mujer asintió sonriendo, y salió de la habitación.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a Samanta, quien se acurruco más.

-¿Saben? Samanta se ve tranquila… A diferencia de cuando esta en clases- admitió Tagiru, dándose cuenta que, realmente, ver su rostro dormido la hacía ver… tierna.

Taiki sonrió, y saco el celular de la joven, para ver de nuevo la foto de sus padres. Sí, se había dado cuenta que eran ellos.

-Oye… Yuu- llamó, y el rubio lo miró- Me parece… Sí, ¿ella dijo que sus padres fallecieron, verdad?-

-Sí, hace cinco años- recordó tristemente el joven- Creo que dijo que eran científicos.

-Ya veo…- Taiki miró la foto- Debe de extrañarlos mucho… Yo no sabría qué hacer si…- suspiro tristemente, y miró a la joven- Debió ser muy difícil-

Tagiru y Yuu lo miraron, sintiendo también tristeza.

* * *

-Je… Je…- cierta figura, envuelta en una capa de viaje desgastada, estaba sentada en el último piso de la escuela, afilando una de sus espadas-Je…- la guardo, y se levantó- Vamos… Vamos, querida V-mon- hizo aparecer su arco, coloco una flecha, y apunto al cielo- Llegó la temporada de caza- disparó.

La flecha se elevó hasta una gran altura, y, de repente, fue envuelta en energía amarilla, que exploto, lanzando diferentes flechas a la escuela…

* * *

Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu levantaron la mirada al sentir unos temblores en el edificio, junto con unos gritos…

-¡Terremoto!- se asusto Tagiru.

-No…- Yuu se acerco a la ventana, para ver como salían bolas de humo en el enorme patio del establecimiento, donde varios alumnos se alejaban de la explosión.

-¿Qué sucede…?- murmuro Taiki, frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo más sonidos de explosiones, y todo el establecimiento tembló.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de los alumnos, junto al llamado a la calma de los profesores.

-_¡Todos, mantengan la calma! ¡Obedezcan a los profesores y no se separen de ellos!_\- ordeno la voz del director del establecimiento desde los parlantes, pero se podía escuchar claramente los pasos desesperados de varios jóvenes asustados.

* * *

Gaiomon, aún en el techo, suspiro fastidiado. Odiaba tanta bulla…

* * *

-¿Será un digimon?- murmuro Tagiru. No entusiasmado, sino preocupado.

-Es lo más probable…- empezó a decir Yuu, pero, como los demás, se cubrió con los brazos cuando una enorme ráfaga de aire no solo rompió las ventanas de la enfermería como los frascos, sino que rompió todas las ventanas de la escuela.

Hubieron más gritos, y, una risa…

Gumdramon y Shoutmon, desde sus xros loader, abrieron los ojos, completamente pálidos…

Los tres jóvenes se asomaron a la ventana rota.

Gaiomon, con su capucha puesta, reía divertido en medio del dañado patio escolar.

-¡Un digimon!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

Taiki miró sorprendido al digimon de capa, y se fijo en los que se asomaban por las demás ventanas… Solo había jóvenes.

-¡Tagiru!- uno de ellos era Kiichi, que estaba en el tercer piso.

-¡Kiichi! ¡¿Cómo están?!- Pregunto el joven de googles.

-¡No me creerás…! ¡Pero casi todos están inconscientes!- aseguro el joven.

-¡Claro, humano iluso!- se rió divertido Gaiomon, y todos los jóvenes lo miraron. Se sorprendieron que pudiera oírlos desde esa distancia- Habría sido muy molesto que cualquier humano viera la extinción de los V-mon. Je… Así que use mi energía para dormirlos a todos. Pero veo que los humanos con xros loader se han salvado- silbo impresionado, y señalo a la escuela con su espada- ¡Para todo cazador que quiera saber! ¡Soy un caza-recompensa! ¡Y vengo por la cabeza de la última V-mon! ¡Prometo dejar a sus compañeros y profesores en paz, si al menos viene la susodicha! ¡Créanme, Je, no van a querer que entre al edificio!- y se rió divertido con la idea.

Taiki y Yuu miraron a Tagiru, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

-_¡GAAIOOMOOON!_\- rugió de repente la voz de Gumdramon, y antes de que Tagiru sacara su xros loader, el pequeño había salido, y, con una rapidez impresionante, salto por la ventana y se abalanzó al samurái.

-¡NO, Gumdramon!- se asusto Tagiru. Se había dado cuenta que ese digimon era peligroso.

-_¡ANIKI!- _ se asusto Betsumon.

Gaiomon se agacho, para esquivar el martillazo del pequeño.

-Jo… El pequeño Gumdramon-kun… Je, jamás pensé en verte de nuevo, pequeño entrometido- reconoció, incorporándose cuando el pequeño aterrizo detrás de él.

-¡GAIOMON!- rugió totalmente enfurecido Gumdramon.

-¿Qué… le pasa…?- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru.

-_¡Taiki! ¡Debemos bajar!_\- llamó la voz de Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolos- _¡Gumdramon no debe enfrentarse a Gaiomon! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!_-

-Bien- asintió Taiki, quien no entendía bien, pero si su compañero tenía ese tono de voz asustado, era por algo- Tagiru, que Kokoromon se quede aquí. Yuu, quédate con ella y Samanta- se asomo por la ventana- ¡Kiichi, chicos, no se muevan de donde están! ¡Trataremos de derrotarlo! ¡Pero deben proteger a nuestros amigos!-

-¡Sí!- asintió el joven cazador, al igual que los demás, que dejaron de asomarse.

El rubio asintió. Tagiru recargo a la V-mon, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y, junto a Taiki, se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Yuu cerro los ojos al escuchar un golpe, y se asomo asustado a la ventana.

Gumdramon acababa de ser lanzado contra la pared del edificio.

-Gumdramon…- murmuro preocupada Kokoromon.

-Estará bien- le aseguro el rubio.

* * *

El pequeño choco contra unos arboles, magullado.

Gaiomon, que no se había movido ni unos centímetros desde donde estaba, estaba divertido.

-¡Todos observen al _Pequeño Salvaje!_\- rió divertido- Gumdramon-kun…- negó con la cabeza- ¿Acaso no aprendiste la última vez que nos vimos que no estas a mi altura? ¡Te doy mérito por haber derrotado a ese tal _Quartzmon!_ ¡Créeme, que, cuando escuche la noticia, pensé que hablaban de otro Gumdramon! Porque eres un débil… No me he olvidado, Gumdramon-kun. Tú arruinaste mi batalla contra el Rey- lo señalo con su espada- Ahora él no está para salvar tu pellejo digital-

-¡No necesito al Rey para derrotarte! ¡No necesito a nadie!- rugió enfurecido el pequeño- ¡Pero eso no importa…! ¡¿Por qué tienes como objetivo a Kokoromon-sama?! ¡¿Quién te pagó?! ¡Te juro, que no te permitiré ponerle uno de tus repugnantes dedos encima! ¡¿Escuchaste?!-

Gaiomon alzo las cejas, y se quito la capucha.

-¿Oí bien? ¿Llamaste a alguien con _sama_? ¿No te pegué muy fuerte?- se rió por lo que dijo.

El pequeño mostro sus dientes, enojado, y se abalanzó a Gaiomon, quien preparó sus espadas

Pero el samurái, al sentir movimiento detrás suyo, miró atrás, y detuvo por suerte el micrófono del Rey. El dragón se le había abalanzado por detrás.

-¡Rey!- Gumdramon se detuvo. Y se dio cuenta que Taiki y Tagiru habían bajado. Se le acercaron.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡¿A qué vino eso?! ¡Fue peligroso!- le dijo enojado su compañero, pero al pequeño no le importo-… ¿Gumdramon?-

El digimon morado miraba al Rey, quien dio un salto para esquivar un sablazo del samurái.

-Shoutmon…-

-Estaré bien- le aseguro el dragón, quien, para sorpresa del joven, miraba con todo el odio posible al samurái.

El digimon de capa empezó a reírse, asustando a los dos jóvenes, y a los que estaban consientes en la escuela.

-¡¿DE NUEVO?!- se rió sumamente divertido- ¡Esta es la segunda vez, Rey, que nos encontramos cuando apaleo a Gumdramon-kun!- miró malignamente al dragón rojo- Le vienen bien las cicatrices-

El dragón frunció el ceño, mientras que su compañero abría los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Sus… cicatrices…? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- llamó Taiki.

-¡Taiki, no te metas!- rugió el dragón, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Oh? ¿El Legendario Kudou Taiki me habla? Se me han ido las palabras- dijo solemnemente Gaiomon, para después romper a reír- ¡Bromeaba! ¡Es un humano como cualquiera…! Pero- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Rey? ¿No le ha dicho a su compañero humano quien le desfiguro el cuerpo?-rió.

El dragón rojo tembló enfurecido, apretando con fuerza su micrófono. Miró de reojo a Taiki, y se quedo quieto.

El joven lo miraba horrorizado

-¿Shoutmon…?-

El dragón miró de inmediato al frente, sin querer ver la mirada asustada de su amigo.

Kokoromon, desde el segundo piso, abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡NO TE BURLES DEL REY!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, abalanzándose al samurái.

-¡No, Gumdramon!- grito asustado su compañero.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_\- se abalanzo al digimon de capa, que detuvo el ataque con sus dos espadas, aunque retrocedió unos pasos.

-Oh. ¿Así que sabes nuevos trucos, Gumdramon-kun? El Rey no perdió su tiempo contigo- sonrió el digimon samurái- Pero no vengo ni por el Rey, y menos por ti… _¡Rinkansan!_\- sacudió sus espadas, que habían estado deteniendo al pequeño.

El pequeño grito de dolor cuando la técnica le dio de lleno, arrojándolo a varios metros.

-¡Gumdramon!- grito asustado Tagiru, corriendo hacia su compañero.

Shoutmon, enojado, pero controlándose, se abalanzo contra Gaiomon, y empezaron a chocar sus armas.

-¡Vamos, Rey!- sonrió Gaiomon, cuando ambos chocaron sus armas, intentando atacar al otro- ¡¿Por qué no evoluciona?! ¡¿Le teme a los _Kopierer_?!-

-¡¿Sabes sobre…?!- se sorprendió Shoutmon- ¡¿Trabajas para el Proyecto Iluminati?!- rugió, dándose cuenta de todo.

-Sí…- sonrió Gaiomon, y el dragón, como los dos jóvenes, se quedaron quietos- Pagan muy bien. Ni me interesa para que quieren que secuestre digimon, ni porque quieren a la V-mon muerta… Mientras me den mis _Digi Code_, y cuellos que cortar, estaré satisfecho.

-¡GAIOMON!- rugió Shoutmon, empezando a hacer retroceder al samurái, sorprendiéndolo- ¡¿Traicionas a tu propia raza?! ¡¿Nos estás traicionando?!-

-¡¿Y le interesa?! ¡Para todos los digimon soy solo un asesino! ¡¿Y se sorprende?!- le pregunto, algo enojado- ¡Este es mi camino! ¡No tengo nada por lo que vivir y morir, más que yo mismo! ¡Pero no se preocupe, Rey! ¡Cuando lo mate, ya no tendrá que lamentarse por las vidas que mis espadas tomen! ¡Empezando con la V-mon!-

Grave, muy grave, error…

Gaiomon no entendió como, de repente, la fuerza del dragón rojo aumento. De un movimiento con su micrófono, le arrebato una espada.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!-_ el dragón empezó a golpearlo, lanzándolo a varios metros.

Gaiomon se reincorporo, para recibir otro golpe por parte del Rey, quien ahora si estaba totalmente enojado…

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru tomo en brazos a su compañero, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-Estoy… bien- gruño el pequeño, con varios moretones en su cuerpo.

Taiki, al lado de ambos, suspiro aliviado al verlo a salvo, pero después miró a su compañero, que peleaba con una fiereza que jamás había visto antes. El haber amenazado la vida de Kokoromon fue lo que despertó la ira del dragón.

Gumdramon miro como el Rey, esquivando un sablazo de Gaiomon, le dio con el micrófono en el mentón, elevándolo a varios centímetros, para darle de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Apretó sus puños, enojado. Esta vez, no iba a meterse en la pelea…

El samurái rodo por el piso, riendo divertido. Se iba a incorporar, pero el pie de Shoutmon, puesto con fuerza en su cabeza, lo detuvo.

-Jo… ¿Qué hará Rey?- pregunto divertido Gaiomon- ¿Me decapitara?-

-Te cazaré- le aseguro fríamente el Rey- Te vigilare, y no te permitiré lastimar a nadie más-

-Je…- una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro del samurái- ¿Ni siquiera… _**a su amada**_?-

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Aprovechando aquel segundo que impacto la noticia al Rey, Gaiomon, velozmente, empuño su espada y atravesó con ella al dragón rojo, quien escupió sangre.

-¡Shoutmon!- grito Taiki, horrorizado.

Gumdramon palideció.

* * *

-¡CUER-!- se asusto Kokoromon, pero alguien le tapo la boca, dándole un susto de muerte.

Yuu miró atrás, para ver, sorprendido, a Samanta tapándole la boca a la V-mon. La joven se había puesto los lentes. Se podían ver sus ojeras, sudaba y estaba totalmente pálida, pero con una mirada decidida.

-Quédate quieta y no delates tu posición- le ordeno, levantándose.

-Samanta-san…- murmuro Yuu, preocupado.

-Dormí poco, pero suficiente- la joven sacó una pequeña esfera negra de metal del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡¿Vas a pelear?!- se asusto Yuu- ¡No puedes! ¡Estas muy cansada!-

-¿Y?- la joven lo miró decidida- Nunca necesite que se preocuparan por mí por cosas así, y no será ahora este momento- apretó la esfera, que brilló, y un circulo de datos la rodeo. Cuando desapareció, tenía su traje de Jefa- _Así que no te metas en mi camino_-

* * *

Shoutmon agarro la espada del samurái, y, con todas sus fuerzas, la rompió. El digimon de capa abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

El dragón rojo retrocedió, sacando el filo del arma de su cuerpo. Jadeaba un poco, pero no parecía muy afectado.

-Lamentablemente para ti, Gaiomon… Me he acostumbrado a estos ataques- le aseguro el Rey.

Gaiomon se levantó, y temblaba de pura ira. Miró su espada rota, y después enfurecido al dragón rojo, que se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento. Sonrió. Sacó su arco y flecha y apunto con él a Shoutmon.

-Sí… Es lamentable que se acostumbre a esos ataques… Pero ellos no- disparó la flecha, que, para sorpresa de los presentes, desvió su rumbo hacia Tagiru, Taiki y Gumdramon.

Hubo una explosión donde estaban.

-¡TAIKI! ¡GUMDRAMON! ¡TAGIRU!- rugió horrorizado Shoutmon, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Sintió una risa detrás suyo, se dio vuelta en el momento en que Gaiomon, con su espada rota, hacia un corte diagonal hacía él, no solo hiriéndolo, sino que también rompió su protector y su bufanda.

El dragón rojo, por el impacto del ataque, rodo por unos metros.

Gaiomon rió divertido, con la espada con la sangre del dragón en mano.

-¡Cuernomon!- escuchó. Miró y vio como una V-mon naranja con un cinturón cruzado negro en el pecho, guantes negros y vendas debajo, más una capa gris con capucha, acababa de aterrizar al lado del Rey. Se agacho preocupada hacia él- ¡Aguanta!- para su sorpresa, empezó a usar poderes curativos.

-¡Kokoromon!- Yuu se asomo, y echo a correr por el pasillo. No se dio cuenta cuando la v-mon salió, pero sí cuando _ella_ se fue…

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos para ver a Kokoromon curándolo.

-¿Ko…?- intento incorporarse, pero gimió de dolor.

-¡Aguanta!- pidió la digimon.

-¿Cómo fue que llamaste al Rey?- escuchó detrás de ella, y se quedo completamente quieta. Gaiomon, detrás suyo, la miraba divertido

La V-mon lo miró de reojo, asustada.

-¡Gaiomon…! ¡N-No te... a-atrevas...!- gruño el dragón rojo, intentando al menos sentarse.

-Je… Esto va a ser divertido- aseguro el samurái, levantando su espada buena.

En eso, un látigo celeste salido de la bola de humo provocada por la flecha, se enredo en el brazo del samurái, sorprendiéndolo.

Lo jalaron con fuerza hacia el humo, alejándolo de los dos dragones.

Un puño de guante negro salió del polvo, y golpeo con una gran fuerza al samurái en el rostro, creando una onda que hizo desaparecer el polvo, para mostrar a Taiki, Tagiru y Gumdramon inconscientes en el piso, y a la Jefa, quien dio más impulso a su puñetazo, y lanzó a varios metros a Gaiomon, haciendo que chocara contra las rejas del establecimiento y las doblara con su peso.

Shoutmon se quedo con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido, mientras que Kokoromon suspiro aliviada. El dragón rojo no fue el único sorprendido. Kiichi y los demás cazadores se asomaron al escuchar ese ruido, para ver totalmente atónitos la escena.

Taiki y Tagiru fruncieron el ceño, mientras la Jefa daba unos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Tagiru!- Yuu se les acerco, jadeando.

-¿Qué...? ¿Debo ir a la escuela…?- pregunto el joven de googles desorientado. Sacudió su cabeza, para orientarse, y después vió a Gumdramon, aún inconsciente…

-Ah…- Taiki se incorporo, recuperando el sentido- ¡Jefa!- miró a la joven, que ya se había alejado y se dirigía hacia Kokoromon, quien palideció de repente.

-_¡TONTA!- _le dio un coscorrón- _¡Te expusiste al enemigo!_-

-P-Pero- gimió la V-mon, sobándose la cabeza- ¡Cuernomon estaba en peligro!- lo señalo, y el dragón palideció.

-_Si tanto te preocupas por él, cásate con él_\- ordeno al Jefa, fastidiada. Kokoromon se sonrojo, pero no tanto como Shoutmon. Tenía la boca abierta, estaba totalmente rojo, que hasta su rostro brillaba, y echaba vapor.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?!- se asusto Kokoromon.

Gaiomon se incorporo, sobándose sumamente adolorido el rostro.

-Auch… Ay…- se levantó, pero se tuvo que apoyar en un árbol- ¡Eso me dolió!- miró enojado a la humana- ¡¿Tu eres la Jefa, verdad?!- la señalo enfurecido- ¡Sabía que tenías una fuerza sobre-humana…! ¡Pero me retracto! ¡Tienes una fuerza infernal!-

La joven bufó, y activo su espada de energía.

-Oh~… ¿Así que pelearas contra mí, humana?- se dio cuenta Gaiomon, preparando sus espadas.

La Jefa frunció el ceño. La vista se le estaba haciendo borrosa, y sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo pesado. Y le empezaba a costar respirar.

_-¡Kokoromon!_\- llamó de repente, y se abalanzó a ella, sorprendiéndola. Le dio tal patada que la mandó a volar, viendo como se perdía de vista en el cielo como un puntito, mientras se escuchaba "_¡¿AHORA QUE HICE…?!"_

Todos se quedaron en blanco. Hasta Gaiomon.

La Jefa jadeo y se sostuvo de sus rodillas. Ahora Kokoromon estaba lejos del caza recompensas.

-¡Jefa!- Tagiru se le acerco echando humo de la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kokoromon?!-

Pero ella lo empujo, y, con su espada, detuvo las dos de Gaiomon, que se le había abalanzado.

-¡Jefa!-

La joven y el samurái empezaron a chocar sus armas. El digimon saltó para atrás, sorprendido.

-Vaya… ¿Puedes seguir mis movimientos?- se sorprendió. La joven convirtió su espada en su látigo, lo lanzó contra el digimon, quien lo agarro y la jaló hacia él.

En eso, ella uso de soporte el pecho del digimon para detenerse, sorprendiéndolo. Había caído en su truco.

De un rápido movimiento, la joven desenvaino su katana, y le hizo un tajo en el rostro a Gaiomon, quien grito de dolor, pero, aún así, no desperdició su tiempo, y, utilizando su espada rota, le hizo un corte en el pecho a la joven, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡JEFA!- grito asustado el Xros Heart.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo en direcciones diferentes. Gaiomon se cubría el rostro, adolorido, mientras que la Jefa se levantaba apoyándose en su katana, intentando detener el sangrado, pero su cuerpo no le respondía… Sintió como venía de nuevo la fiebre, los mareos, la visión borrosa…

No pudo aguantar más, y cayó inconsciente al piso. Su palo negro rodo por el suelo, pero ella aún tenía sujeto firmemente su katana.

-¡JEFA!-Tagiru, sin pensarlo dos veces, se le acerco corriendo.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Jefa!- se asusto Taiki, quien no podía levantarse, al igual que su compañero, mientras que Yuu no se podía mover por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, a pesar de que Damemon le pedía que lo recargara…

-¡Aguanta, jefa!- le pidió Tagiru, sentándola, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

Gaiomon se levantó, y todos lo miraron. Se quito las manos del rostro, para mostrar un tajo en su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba cerrado… Había perdido su ojo…

-¡HUMANA!- rugió enfurecido el digimon, y se abalanzó a los dos jóvenes.

-¡DETENTE!- rugió Shoutmon, pero no podía levantarse por completo.

-_¡T-TIME SHIFT!- _grito asustado Tagiru, y un portal al Digiquartz los absorbió a ambos, en el momento en que las dos espadas pudieron liquidarlos…

Gaiomon rugió enfurecido.

-¡TE ENCONTRARÉ!- aseguro, enojado, y, olvidándose del Rey, y de la V-mon, se fue de la escuela de un salto, dejando una estela de humo.

Taiki jadeo asustado y sorprendido…

Ninguno se movió. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

* * *

-¡Jack!- grito Rapidmon, intentando liberarse del hielo que apresaba sus dos manos, mientras Bearmon lo empujaba.

-¡Cállate, cállate, que estoy desesperado!- le grito el pequeño, tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo otra explosión detrás de ellos, de la cual Jack salió rodando, todo amoreteado, y con un hilo de sangre en la sien izquierda. Aún tenía su programa de defensa, como Klauen, que se le acercaba divertido, aunque tenía sus moretones.

-Vamos empate, liebre…- gruño- ¡Acabemos con esto!- se le abalanzó.

Jack se incorporo, creando hielo en sus puños. También se le abalanzó.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Kokoromon seguía elevándose, hasta que empezó a caer en picada.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO…!-

Aterrizo en un terreno baldío, que, por su suerte, estaba vacío. Aunque su aterrizaje creo una estela de humo.

-Ay… Ay… Ay…- la digimon se sentó, totalmente mareada- Mis ojos… Mis ojos… vueltas… Altura…-

-Ay… Ay… Ay…- escucho, y se quedo quietecita. Reconoció esa voz. Miró para abajo.

El terreno baldío no estaba vacío. Cierto rubio fue, sin querer, su almohada.

-Eso… dolió- gimió Kai, y miró arriba, para ver a Kokoromon encima de él.

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos.

-¡¿TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!-

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar ^^!**

**Un aviso. No creo poder subir los demás capitulos durante un buen tiempo. Estoy en periodo de prueba (*o*) y a los de cuarto nos tienen hasta la coronilla por lo de la PSU (T-T) Aún así intentare subir cuanto antes el proximo, aunque también estoy trabajando en un proyecto en especial: Pienso hacer un fan-ending de esta historia. Estoy ya con los bosquejos y tengo la música. **

**Bueno, espero no estar fuera mucho tiempo. ¡Haré todo lo posible para subir el proximo ^^!**


	18. ¿Mi razón de pelear Lo que siento por tí

**_Me demoré, pero aquí esta el capitulo. Aunque aún trabajo en el fan-ending T-T._**

**_Me olvide de avisar en el otro cap que, para entender el pasado de el Rey, Gumdramon y Gaiomon, hay que leer el OneShot _El Pequeño Insoportable_. Esa en mi canal, para el que quiera leer (y dejar comentarios T-T)_**

**_Bueno, he aquí el cap:_**

* * *

_¿Mi razón de pelear…?_

_Lo que siento por ti._

Jack rodo por el suelo, y choco contra un edificio.

-¡Jack!- Rapidmon aún intentaba liberarse del hielo, ayudado por Bearmon.

Klauen se acerco a la liebre, aunque jadeaba. Desactivo su sistema.

"_Demonios… Se suponía que ahora podría tener el Sistema por más tiempo… Pero solo fueron 10 minutos…"_ pensó, enfurecido.

Levantó la mirada y recibió un puñetazo de Jack, quien aún tenía su sistema. El tigre choco contra el techo de un edificio, destruyendo esa parte.

Los dos digimon se quedaron quietos.

Jack, jadeando pero enojado, con sus ojos celestes brillando, miró al tigre que se levantaba de entre los escombros.

Klauen gruñó, pero ya no tenía fuerzas… Había gastado todas en su sistema.

Miró a su lado al sentir a alguien.

Era aquella figura de capa y capucha blanca.

Los tres miembros de Jäger se quedaron quietos. No conocían a ese sujeto, pero podían suponer con verlo que era peligroso.

-¿Tú?- Klauen gruñó- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Gaiomon falló- le informo con una voz profunda- Pero la Jefa y Akashi Tagiru huyeron al Digiquartz. Búscalos y asesina a la humana- sacó algo y se lo lanzó al tigre, quien lo recibió en aire. Una vacuna de metal negra- E inyéctale al Rey esos datos oscuros. _Salamandra _quiere adelantar el proceso de Apocalymon-

Jack, Rapidmon y Bearmon se quedaron más quietos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto enfurecido Rapidmon.

La figura lo ignoro.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de Apocalymon?!- le pregunto enojado Jack- ¡¿Por qué trabajas para Salamandra?!

Esta vez, lo miró, y Jack pudo sentir unos ojos ámbar debajo de la capucha.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque, de alguna forma, se había aparecido frente a él. Se quedo helado, y se había dado cuenta de algo… Era un poco más alto.

De la capa salió una mano con guantes sin dedos, mostrándolos arrugados y grises. Antes de que reaccionara, chasqueo los dedos frente a él, y una onda dorada lo golpeo con fuerza y lo lanzó contra unos edificios.

-¡JACK!- gritaron asustados los dos digimon.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- ordeno la figura, incorporándose, para mirar a Jack salir arrastrándose de la zona destrozada- Tú, que no deberías existir-

Jack se quedo quieto, sorprendido.

-Tienes ordenes- le recordó la figura a Klauen, que estaba sorprendido- Ve por la Jefa y asesínala. Esta herida, así que debe de ser fácil para ti- lo miró de reojo- Y encárgate del Rey-

El Tigre gruño enojado, guardo la misteriosa vacuna negra y se retiro.

Jack intento levantarse, pero los brazos no le respondían. La figura miró a los dos digimon, donde la liebre intentaba liberarse, y el oso lo ayudaba. Chasqueo sus dedos hacía ellos, pero la onda de energía no los daño, porque una columna de hielo se levantó entre ellos, aunque se destrozo por el choque.

La figura miró a Jack, que, jadeando, tenía sus puños en el suelo, y de esa manera formo el escudo.

Lo miró un rato, y, simplemente, desapareció succionado por una energía amarilla, desapareciendo de la destrozada calle.

Jack jadeo, y cayó inconsciente al piso.

-¡JACK!-

* * *

Cuando los vecinos de la escuela dieron aviso de que, al parecer, hubo un _ataque terrorista_ al establecimiento, las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad entraron al lugar, para darse cuenta, que realmente, _hubo un _ataque, y que solo unos cuantos jóvenes salieron ilesos.

Los medios de comunicación intentaban grabar, pero solo podían dar las noticias fuera del establecimiento, ya que el lugar fue cerrado, y solo los médicos podían entrar, mientras los agentes investigaban aquellos cráteres que habían en el patio escolar.

Algunos tenían que dar explicaciones a los asustados apoderados y familiares de los alumnos y profesores, que estaban acumulados en la salida escolar.

Yuno no estaba entre ellos.

La mujer de pelo naranja, cuando se enteró de aquella noticia, salió a la calle, llamando a alguien…

-¡Luke!- grito, corriendo por el barrio. Se detuvo jadeando.

No se preocupaba por Taiki. Shoutmon estaba con él, junto con Tagiru, Yuu, Kokoromon, y sus otros amigos.

Pero ella sabía que no era un ataque terrorista lo que había ocurrido, y por eso buscaba a su viejo amigo.

-¡Luke!- llamó, sin esperanzas…

Se quedo quieta al escuchar un gemido de dolor…

No podía ser posible.

Se incorporo, y se acerco a un callejón, lleno de cajas.

-¿Luke?- se acerco, algo temerosa.

Se quedo quieta al ver un zapato y un guante familiares sobresalir.

-¡Luke!- saco las cajas, para ver a la liebre de ojos rojos enterrado- ¡Luke!- lo zarandeo sin piedad, sin darse cuenta que empeoraba la situación de su amigo- ¡¿Qué te paso?!

-Yu… Yuno…- murmuro Luke, y ella se detuvo-… Me atacaron… -

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió, soltándolo, por lo que se cayó al piso con un fuerte sonido- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!-

Luke no dijo nada, solo se sentó entre las cajas, con cuidado.

-¿Quién te ataco?- le pregunto asustada la peli naranja. Pero él negó- ¿No lo viste?- asintió-

Luke la miró un rato.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Pues sí…- de golpe recordó a su hijo- Atacaron la escuela de Taiki- le explico. Luke levantó la mirada- Dicen que fue un ataque terrorista. Pero no lo creo… Tal vez sean tus enemigos… Tengo que ir a buscarlos. En las noticias dijeron que no dejarían a los alumnos irse sin al menos un apoderado, y la mamá de Tagiru-kun está en el medico, así que también iré por él y Yuu-kun…- se quedo quieta-¿Qué harás?-

Luke no dijo anda, solo se levantó. De repente, sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y lo prendió.

-_¡Luke!_-era Rapidmon- _¡Ven! ¡Jack está herido! ¡Un I.A. con su sistema de defensa nos ataco!-_

-_Esas son palabras con significados diferentes_-

-_¡Bear!_-

-_¿Palabras opuestas? ¡Palabras enemigas!... ¿Palabras que se tienen mala…? Me doy-_

_-¡¿Podrías venir?!-_pidió exasperado Rapidmon.

-Sí…- Luke cortó la comunicación, y se fijo que Yuno lo miraba con el entre ceño fruncido.

-Entonces… ¿Es verdad que mientes diciendo que tú, Jack-kun y Sky-chan son I.A?- se cruzó de brazos. Él miró para otro lado- No deberías ocultar quienes son en realidad- opino- Y creo que ellos dos deberían saber que _no eres su hermano_-

-Lo hago para protegerlos- le dijo secamente- Tú haces lo mismo- Yuno se quedo quieta- Tu hijo no sabe quien eres en realidad… _Hikari Yuno_-

-¡Luke!- lo agarro de las orejas- ¡No me llames por ese apellido! ¡Sabes que lo detesto…!-

-Lo ocultas por el mismo motivo que oculto lo que realmente soy- le dijo Luke, sin alterarse. Yuno lo miró sorprendida- Queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, sin importar que les demos mentiras sobre ellos…-

-Pero…- Yuno lo soltó, preocupada.

-No somos de este mundo, Yuno- le recordó la liebre, incorporándose- Por eso, no podemos interferir en un grado superior a lo que le suceda-

Antes de que la sorprendida peli naranja dijera algo, la liebre de ojos rojos saltó, haciendo que ella se cubriera los brazos y unas cajas salieran volando.

Yuno miró hacia arriba, pero su amigo ya no estaba…

* * *

En el Digiquartz, un Sagomon, encima del techo de un edificio, vigilaba el lugar, buscando a un digimon samurái. Al no notar nada peligroso, saltó, y entro a una habitación del mismo edificio, que contaba con una cama, unas cortinas algo rasgadas, y sillas, algunas tiradas en el piso.

-¿Hay algo?- le pregunto Tagiru a su compañero, quien negó- Que alivio- suspiro.

El joven estaba al lado de la Jefa, quien reposaba en la cama, y FlameWizardmon, Kotemon, Pagumon, e, incluso Betsumon estaban con él, pero algo callado, lo cual no era nada usual.

-Pero ese tipo te encontrará- sentencio FlameWizardmon, cruzado de brazos- Escuche de él en el País del Fuego. Es un asesino y caza recompensas-

-Me parece que estudio en el _Dojo_ del País Desértico- recordó Kotemon, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… Yo también escuche eso- el digimon rojo suspiro fastidiado- ¿Por qué al enano se le ocurre quedarse en el mundo humano, dejándonos a nosotros trabajo?-

-Jefecito, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Pagumon, rebotando hacia el joven, quien estaba más callado de lo normal, mirando a la joven que dormía.

-…-

-Oye- lo llamó FlameWizardmon, al lado de Sagomon. El joven levantó la mirada- Hicimos todo lo posible para, al menos, detener el sangrado- le recordó- Es normal que descanse. Así que ahora dinos, ¿qué haremos?-

-Esperaremos a que vengan a buscarnos- le explico Tagiru.

-¡¿Qué clase de plan es ese?!- se enojo el digimon, sacando uno de sus cerrillos, pero su amigo, Sagomon, intento calmarlo, al igual que Kotemon- ¡¿Y si viene Gaiomon?!-

-Bueno, Gumdramon no está… ¡Así que cuento con ustedes!- sonrió el joven.

-¡¿Me estás…?!- FlameWizardmon chocó cabeza con el sorprendido niño- ¡No tenemos ni una sola oportunidad contra Gaiomon! ¡Ni siquiera los viejos Sephirothmon, Breakdramon, MetalTyrannomon y Dragomon podrían contra él!- le aseguro.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Quién es ese Gaiomon?! ¡No entiendo!- le dijo Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz.

-¿No sabes quien es?- FlameWizardmon y los demás digimon lo miraron sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡No me miren así!- pidió enojado- ¡Y lo único que sé es que es un digimon que trabaja, por lo que parece, con los del Iluminati, tiene algo contra Gumdramon y Shoutmon, y quiere cazar a Kokoromon! ¡¿Algo más que deba saber?! ¡Betsumon!- llamó.

El felino se sobresalto.

-Diga~-

-¿Qué tiene Gaiomon contra Gumdramon?- le pregunto Tagiru.

-Pues~…- el felino se rascó la mejilla, mirando para otro lado.

-Oye, Betsumon… ¿Es verdad que Gumdramon le había enviado notas de pelea a Gaiomon en el País Silvestre hace unos años?- le pregunto el digimon rojo, recordando aquel rumor.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru los miró más confundido- ¡Que alguien me diga…!-

-¡SHH!- le dijeron sus digimon, callándolo, ya que la Jefa se movió levemente.

Tagiru se tapó la boca.

-Betsumon- miró al felino, que se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

En cierto terreno baldío, de la nada, salió una llamarada contra un rubio que se agachó a tiempo, terminando con el cabello algo chamuscado.

Kokoromon, asomándose detrás de un montón de tubos, miró a Kai que se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡N-Ni te acerques!-amenazó moviendo su brazo arriba abajo- ¡O-O te quemaré!-

-¡Dime eso antes de atacarme!- le pidió enojado el joven- ¡Me querías matar!-

-¡No!- Kokoromon se oculto- ¡Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete…!-le pidió, agarrando su cabeza, asustada, sintiendo como escuchaba, a lo lejos, el sonido de los látigos que le dieron pesadillas durante mucho tiempo…

-¡Vete tú! ¡Yo estaba aquí primero!- el joven la señalo enojado.

-¡El que se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla!-

-¡Tú me usaste de silla! ¡¿Desde cuándo los digimon aparecen **del cielo**?!-

-¡Vete, vete, vete…!- pidió la digimon, sin evitar temblar, al igual que su voz. Kai se dio cuenta de eso- ¡Vete! ¡No me caces! ¡Solo quiero ayudar a Cuernomon…! ¡Quiero ayudar a mis amigos!-

Kai se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-No te cazaré-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, aunque seguía temblando.

-¡Y no creas que es porque me arrepiento de lo que te hice! ¡Porque me encantaría tenerte en mi colección, V-mon!- le aclaro Kai- Pero no quiero que me quiten mi xros loader…-

-¿Qué te lo quiten?- Kokoromon se asomo, sorprendida, pero aún asustada.

-_Tsch_. Ese viejo relojero- le respondió, molesto- Me amenazo con quitármelo. Y no he sido el único. Hay varios cazadores que, por lo que he escuchado, han intentado ponerte trampas, como al Xros Heart, pero parece que algunos digimon los detienen, y creo que alguien dijo que lo ataco una liebre con forma humana- recordó, aún molesto- Pero el asunto es que a todos esos le quitaron sus xros loader- aseguro- Yo tuve suerte, ya que me intentaste incinerar cuando casi te capturo-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, asustada al recordar el latigazo numero 99…

-¡NO!- lo señalo con su mano, y el rayo de fuego de _Blesse_ le da si no se agacha nuevamente-¡No quiero…! ¡No más!- se agarro la cabeza, asustada- ¡No!-

-¡Te dije que no te haré nada!- Kai la miró enojado- Rayos… Eres una insoportable. ¿Por qué esa mujer quería que te cazara?- se pregunto por enésima vez.

Kokoromon se quedo quieta.

-¿Mujer?- lo miró más asustada- ¿Humana?-

-Claro, V-mon-

Kokoromon empezó a temblar.

-¿T-Tenía pelo ce-celeste?-

-Sí… No me dijo su nombre, pero me dio unas buenas redes, y la pulserita que rompiste- recordó molesto Kai, sentándose.

Kokoromon se quedo quieta, completamente asustada…

Topacio…

Abrió los ojos, al recordar como, en una capsula, aquella mujer le había inyectado aquellos horribles datos…

Tembló con más fuerza, luchando con las lagrimas que querían salir por el miedo que tenía.

-Pero no la volví a ver… Mujer idiota- bufó Kai.

Miró a Kokoromon, que había caído de rodillas, abrazándose, completamente asustada.

-¡No te he hecho nada!- le aviso, enojado.

-Tengo que… Tengo que ir con la Jefa… Con Cuernomon…- murmuro asustada la V-mon, intentando controlar sus temblores.

-Pues suerte- Kai se levantó, y empezó a irse.

Pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la salida del terreno. Miró de reojo a la V-mon, que aún estaba en su escondite, temblando, completamente asustada, e indefensa.

-¡Demonios!- gruño enojado, pateando una piedra. Kokoromon levantó la mirada. Pensaba que el rubio se había ido- ¡V-mon!- la señalo, y ella tembló- ¡¿Dónde están esa Jefa y ese Cuernomon?!-

Ella parpadeo sorprendida.

-¡Seguro que el viejo relojero me quita el xros loader si permito que algo te pase!- le explico, enojado- ¡Ni idea como te volviste su protegida o regalona! ¡Lo que sea…! ¡Indícame, y te llevaré ahí!-

La V-mon se quedo sorprendida, pero retrocedió unos pasos, asustada.

-¡¿Crees que te cazare?! ¡Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso!- aseguro, y, para demostrarlo, tomo su xros loader y lo lanzó a unos metros, sorprendiendo por completo a la V-mon- ¡Mírame, estoy desarmado!- se señalo- ¡Ahora ven, no tengo todo el día!-

Kokoromon se levantó, sin dejar de mirarlo y aún sin salir de su asombro. No parecía que mentía… Pero aún le tenía temor, porque no se olvidaba de lo que le pasó por él…

No obstante, ella sabía que Samanta, la Jefa, estaba en un estado delicado… Y el recuerdo de Cuernomon herido la atormentaba más que nada. No quería perderlo. Era un buen amigo, el digimon por el cual estaba enamorada, aunque había decidido nunca decírselo ni demostrarlo. No quería causarle un mal rato…

Trago saliva, respiro hondo, y dio unos pasos hacia el rubio…

* * *

Gumdramon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos.

Estaba en el xros loader de Taiki, donde Lillymon, Jijimon y los demás lo miraban sumamente preocupados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto el anciano, cuando se sentó sobándose la cabeza.

-Bien… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Tagiru?- pregunto, desorientado.

-No sabemos… Huyo al Digiquartz con la Jefa- le dijo tristemente Lillymon.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Deja de gruñir- escucharon.

Miraron a Shoutmon, que estaba algo lejos, sentado y cruzado de brazos. El pequeño se dio cuenta que no tenía ni su bufanda, ni su protector.

-¿Rey?- se le acerco sorprendido. Él solo gruño como respuesta- ¿Y Gaiomon?-

-Huyó…-

Gumdramon se quedo quieto.

-¡¿De nuevo?!- se enojo el pequeño, pero se calló cuando Shoutmon se levantó.

-Gracias, Gumdramon, por recordarme, cada vez que huye Gaiomon, lo inútil que soy- le agradeció sarcásticamente, volteándose para verlo.

-¡Yo no quería…!-

-Mira, solo cállate, ya- le pidió Shoutmon- Ahora Taiki y Yuu tienen que esperar que los vayan a sacar de la escuela para poder ir a buscarlos, junto a Kokoromon- agrego, esta vez con un tono preocupado.

-¿Rey…?-

-La Jefa la, bueno, _pateo_ para alejarla… Pero ahora no sabemos dónde está- se podía ver que el dragón rojo estaba sumamente nervioso por ella.

El pequeño lo miró preocupado, y se sorprendió cuando Jijimon se les acerco.

-Shoutmon, ¿recuerdas de lo que te hable antes?- le pregunto el anciano.

-¡Ahora no! ¡La vida de Tagiru, la Jefa y Kokoromon están en peligro!- le recordó enojado Shoutmon- ¡Y la Jefa estaba herida!-

-¡¿Qué?!- se asusto Gumdramon.

-No, ahora es el momento. Shoutmon, ¿no crees que, si Kokoromon supiera más sobre ti, no habría intervenido en el combate contra Gaiomon?-

-Eso no tiene sentido- gruño el dragón, mirando para otro lado.

-¡Dijiste que Gaiomon se refirió a ella como _**tu amada**_! De alguna forma, al parecer, el Proyecto Iluminati se ha enterado de lo que sientes por Kokoromon… Aunque no me sorprende. No eres muy bueno para ocultar tus sentimientos hacia ella- agrego.

El dragón lo miró molesto.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunto, algo desconfiado.

-Dile lo que sientes-

El dragón lo miró enojado, en cambio el pequeño tenía la boca abierta.

-Primero: Cuando intente decirle, confundió _Especial _con _Espacial_\- le recordó el dragón, claramente enojado- Segundo… No quiero ligarla a nada-

-¿Ligarla?- el pequeño se sorprendió, y cayó en la cuenta de la tanta insistencia del anciano digimon- ¡¿Quiere casarse con ella?!-

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- le ordeno rojo el Rey- Me refiero… ¡Es peligrosa mi vida!- les grito a ambos- ¡No solo por Gaiomon…! ¡A pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, siempre hay digimon que me enfrentan…! ¡No quiero ponerla en peligro! ¡Ya sufre suficiente con lo que le ha hecho el Proyecto Iluminati, con haber perdido a su familia sin conocerla… a su raza!- cerro los ojos enojado-… No quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella-

Jijimon suspiro.

-Pero ahora está en peligro por lo que sientes. Debe saberlo-

-¿Es…?- Shoutmon lo quedo mirando- ¿A-Acaso intentas decir…? ¿Qué ahora está en peligro por mi culpa?-

-Shoutmon, perdiste contra Gaiomon porque te distrajiste. Si no te hubieras distraído, lo habrías cazado…-

No pudo continuar, el dragón, claramente enojado, se alejo de ambos.

El pequeño lo miró preocupado, y después al anciano.

-¿Es necesario?-

-Es mi opinión que Kokoromon se enteré de porque un enemigo del Rey quiere eliminarla- le explico- Pero debe ser Shoutmon quien tome la decisión. Es su vida-

Gumdramon miró al dragón, que, a lo lejos, se había sentado, dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

-Es… es la primera vez que veo la cicatriz del Rey- murmuro el pequeño. El anciano lo miró, y suspiro tristemente.

La cicatriz causada por el _Brave Snatched _era muy diferente a la que tenía Gumdramon, la cual tenía unos tres años, y ya estaba desapareciendo.

No… la del Rey era diferente incluso a la de Taiki, que era tenue. Era muy nítida, y profunda. Él había recibido el ataque de Ryouma de lleno, siendo atravesado por completo, haciendo que su amigo solo tuviera clavada el arma. Según Wisemon, la razón de que solo tenga una cicatriz en el pecho y no también en la espalda fue porque ahí se concentro la energía de aquella arma…

Gumdramon cerro los ojos, enojado. Él también había perdido contra Gaiomon, y, ahora, su compañero y sus amigas estaban en peligro.

El Rey no era el único que se sentía inútil.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, enojado. Sabía que Jijimon tenía razón al decirle que Kokoromon debía saber… Pero… No quería confundirla más.

"_Kokoromon…"_ pensó angustiado _"Por favor, que estés bien… Si te pasa algo por culpa de mi debilidad…"_ cerro los ojos, enojado "_No quiero perderte…" _

* * *

Taiki y Yuu siguieron a uno de los adultos, que los llevó a la salida de la escuela, donde varios estudiantes eran dejados al resguardo de sus apoderados, y, en el caso de ellos, de Yuno.

-¡Taiki, Yuu-kun!- la mujer de pelo naranja, aliviada al verlos sanos y salvos, los abrazo a ambos.

-Estamos bien, mamá-le aseguro su hijo, mientras Yuu se sonrojaba por el gesto.

-Muchas gracias, oficial- se despidió la mujer del uniformado, y se fue de la escuela junto a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Dónde está Tagiru-kun?- pregunto Yuno, mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Se oculto de un enemigo de Shoutmon, junto a la Jefa- explico Taiki, quien miró a Yuu- ¿Seguro que viste que su tío se llevó a Samanta?- pregunto. Aún le preocupaba la joven.

-Sí- mintió Yuu, nervioso por el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

-¿Irán a buscarlos?- pregunto Yuno. Ambos asintieron. Ella suspiro resignada- Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado- les pidió.

-Sí mamá- Taiki sonrió y sacó su xros loader.

-Gracias por todo, Kudou-san- agradeció Yuu, sacando su xros loader amarillo.

-Volveremos pronto- le aseguro su hijo- _¡Time Shift!_\- abrió un portal, y, junto a su amigo, lo cruzo.

Yuno se quedo sola. Suspiro nuevamente, y se encamino a su casa, dándose cuenta que ahora no podía hacer mucho… Aunque nunca considero que daba mucha ayuda.

* * *

Luke aterrizo en la calle destrozada del digiquartz, donde no estaban solo Rapidmon, Jack y Bearmon, también Slayerdramon, Delta A, y Pegasusmon. Los digimon miraban preocupados a la liebre que descansaba en un campo de curación.

-¡Luke!- Bearmon, al verlo, se le acerco. Los demás levantaron la mirada.

-¿Sabe la Jefa?- pregunto Luke, acercándose.

-No contesta… Temo que se quedará dormida y por eso no atiende- suspiro Slayerdramon- No puedo creerlo… Primero en Hong Kong y ahora aquí. Esos I.A. son peligrosos-

-Pero incompletos- recordó Pegasusmon- No pueden mantener mucho tiempo su Sistema-

-Pero alteza, ahora lo tienen por unos 10 minutos. Y Saburo dijo que solo eran 2- puntualizo fastidiado Rapidmon- Si siguen mejorándolos con una media hora estamos fritos-

-¿Sky?- pregunto Luke, mirando a Jack inconsciente.

-Le avisamos. Esta en una ronda con Ranamon y Seadramon. Ellos la mantendrán a salvo- recordó Delta A, acomodándose sus lentes, preocupado.

-Y nos ataco alguien de capa blanca- agrego Bearmon.

Luke levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Slayerdramon se quedo quieto, totalmente atónito.

-¿Quién?- exigió saber el dragón plateado.

-Ni idea, pero trabaja para P.I. Mando a ese tigre por el Rey con el virus para sus datos oscuros. Planean despertar su oscuridad antes del Eclipse. Tal vez para tenerlo en sus filas mientras tanto. Y menciono a un tal Gaiomon…- murmuro molesto la liebre digimon- ¡Y más encima dijo que la Jefa estaba herida!- recordó de repente- ¡Luke! ¿Es eso cierto?- miro a la liebre, y se extraño al verlo así- ¿Luke?-

-¿Cómo era?- pregunto la liebre de ojos rojos.

-Como de tu altura, voz grave, parece que tiene sus años, sea quien sea, y su energía es amarilla- recordó Rapidmon- No pudimos ver más. Su capucha le tapaba el… ¡Oye!- se enojo, al ver que Luke se empezaba a ir- ¡Al menos escúchame!-

-Slayerdramon, ve por la Jefa- ordeno el segundo al mando de Jäger, deteniéndose- Den aviso que nadie se acerque al I.A. con forma de tigre, ni a cualquier silueta de capa blanca.

-Luke… ¿Crees que sea el mismo que nos ataco con DarkKnightmon hace cinco años?- le pregunto Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de las similitudes como su amigo.

-Es el mismo- murmuro Luke, y lo miró de reojo. El dragón frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos rojos sin un brillo de vida- Intentaré encontrarlo-

-No te sobre esfuerces. Tú mismo me dijiste que te controlarías- le recordó Slayerdramon- Pero cuento contigo, por si lo encuentras-

Luke asintió, y se fue dando un salto.

-¿Lo conocen?- se sorprendió Pegasusmon.

-Sí… Hace cinco años, Luke y yo, nos enfrentamos a él y a DarkKnightmon- Slayerdramon miró a sus amigos- Fueron ellos dos los que nos entretuvieron lo suficiente para permitir que Tactimon ejecutara a Hinata y a Félix-

Los digimon se quedaron quietos, sintiendo como si les cayera un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo ante esa revelación.

* * *

Tagiru miró a Betsumon, totalmente sorprendido, al igual que Kotemon y los demás. Acababa de contarle quien es Gaiomon, el daño que le hizo a Gumdramon… y la humillación del Rey.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito enojado, levantándose, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo sobre Gaiomon?! ¡No sabía que tenía una cicatriz!- miró enojado a Betsumon, quien temblaba como gelatina.

-¡Pero Tagiru-san, han pasado unos tres años ya desde eso en el mundo digital!- le recordó el felino blanco- Y la cicatriz de Aniki esta empezando a desaparecer. ¡Ni se nota~!-

-¡No es gracioso!- lo calló el joven- ¡No sabía que mi mejor amigo fue odiado y repudiado por su propia familia…! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo…?! ¡Pude… Pude haberlo…!-

-_¿Ayudado?_-

Se quedo quieto, y, como los demás, miró sorprendido a la Jefa, que se sentaba con cuidado.

-¡Jefa!- sonrió Tagiru.

-_Él nunca te dijo sobre su conflicto con Gaiomon y su cicatriz porque nunca les dio importancia_\- le aseguro la joven, sorprendiéndolo- _Y, ¿para qué te hablará de una familia que lo detesto, cuando tú eres su nueva familia? No le hagas pensar en cosas que quiere olvidar_-

-… Jefa- murmuro sorprendido el joven, dándose cuenta que ella tenía razón.

-Jefa-san, su espada- Kotemon se le acerco, y le entrego su katana.

-_Gracias_\- ella la recibió.

-Tú palo, o bastón, bueno, la otra arma, se quedo en el mundo humano. ¡Ah! Y Gaiomon nos esta buscando para liquidarte, así que todo va normal- le dijo sarcásticamente FlameWizardmon.

-¡FlameWizardmon!- Tagiru lo miró rechinando los dientes.

-_Entendido_\- la joven se levantó con cuidado, dándose cuenta que su herida, no estaba sanada, pero ya no sangraba. Se sostuvo de su katana para estar en pie. Aún sentía mareos, pero ya no le pesaba el cuerpo.

-¡Espera! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí!- le explico Tagiru.

-Ese es un gran plan- recordó el digimon rojo, y Sagomon, a su lado, asintió. El joven lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Jefa- Tagiru puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven- Por favor, confía en mí-

Ella lo miró un rato, bufó fastidiada, y se volvió a recostar.

Sus amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bien, vamos a hacer perímetro~- sentencio Betsumon.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, pero, antes de poder reaccionar, los cinco digimon se fueron por la ventana, incluso Pagumon- ¡Oigan!-

Se quedo en blanco, mientras la joven suspiraba fastidiada.

-Pues…- Tagiru se sentó, nervioso- Este… ¿Qué hay de tu vida?-

Ella lo quedo mirando.

-¡No sé qué decir!- admitió él

-_Estás herido_-

-¿Eh?- el joven se miró, y se dio cuenta que su rodilla tenía un tajo- Ah, debió ser cuando escapamos de Gaiomon. Debió rozarme. Bueno, nada que Kokoromon no pueda… ¡La pateaste!- se acordó, enojado, pero se asusto cuando ella desenvaino su espada- ¡No me mates!- le suplico.

-_Cállate_\- le pidió fastidiada. Él la miró extrañado.

La joven coloco su mano en la piedra verde de la empuñadura de la espada, y, para sorpresa de Tagiru, esta tomo un color rosa crema, al igual que el filo de esta.

-¿Qué…?- murmuro con un hilo de voz.

-_No te muevas_\- pidió, y coloco el filo de su espada en la rodilla del joven, quien se quedo estático, temiendo un corte, pero, para su sorpresa, su herida brilló, desapareció.

Lo curo.

-¿Qué… qué…?- Tagiru se quedo sin habla, mientras la espada y la piedra volvían a tener el mismo color de siempre- ¡QUE GENIAL! ¡¿LUKE TE HIZO ESA ESPADA?! ¡QUIERO UNA! ¡AHORA PODRÁS CURARTE!-grito entusiasmado, con humo saliendo de su nariz.

-_No exageres. Sí la hizo. Si tuviera otra no te la daría. Y no cura heridas que provengan de alguien con un alma oscura_\- respondió la joven, con una gota en la cabeza, mientras enfundaba su arma.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru la miró sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso de alma oscura?

-_No soy una santa. Tengo un alma oscura, manchada por el rencor y el odio que le tengo a los seres humanos_-

Tagiru la miró más sorprendido, y se sentó.

-¿Nos odias…? Pero, tú y yo somos humanos. Pensé que Jäger nos protegía-

-_Protegemos a los digimon que han sido cazados contra su voluntad por humanos_-

-¡Minuto! ¿Cómo _contra su voluntad_? Nos pones a los cazadores como ambiciosos…-

-_Para mi, eso son_\- lo calló, dejándolo quieto- _Ustedes le quitan la libertad a los digimon para __**coleccionarlos**__, como ese tal Kai_\- le señalo-_ No son muy diferentes al Proyecto Iluminati_-

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- le pidió, ahora enojado Tagiru- ¡Yo cazó para poder darles un hogar a los digimon, y ayudarlos con sus problemas!-

-_¿No por deporte_?- le pregunto la Jefa, sin creerle.

-¡Los digimon son seres vivos! ¡¿Por qué los cazaría por deportes?!-

-_Porque los animales también son seres vivos, y también los cazan por deporte, o simplemente por dinero_\- eso lo volvió a dejar callado- _Hay razas que están en el borde de la extinción por la ambición humana. Y, hagamos que tú los cazas por __**cuidarlos y ayudarlos**__, ¿me asegurarías que los demás cazadores lo hacen por lo mismo?_

Tagiru se quedo en silencio.

_-Eso pensé. Odio a los humanos porque somos seres arrogantes, ambiciosos, egoístas, y llegamos a ser crueles-_

-¿Odias a tus padres?- le pregunto Tagiru, mirándola- ¿Me odias? ¿Nos odias a nosotros, el Xros Heart?-

La joven lo miró.

-_Sí. No. No_-

-¿Qué te hicieron… para que los odies?- murmuro sorprendido el joven de googles.

-_Me dejaron en esta oscuridad. Murieron y me demostraron que somos débiles. Murieron por la ambición y el egoísmo de los demás…_\- apretó su puño-_ Me enseñaron al morir que no valemos nada-_

Tagiru se quedo sorprendido…

-¿Acaso…? No me digas que… ¿El Proyecto Iluminati… los mato?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-_… Indirectamente_-

Tagiru sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría.

-Lo siento…-

-_Lamentarlo no los traerá de regreso_-

-Pero vengarlos tampoco- ella lo miró- Ahora te entiendo. Peleas, no porque odias a los humanos, ni por el bien de los digimon, como intentas hacerte creer… Peleas por pura venganza-

-_No peleo por algo tan estúpido- _le aseguro ella, algo molesta- _No creo en la venganza. Es un círculo del cual, una vez que entras, no puedes escapar_-

-Jefa… Tú entraste a ese círculo- le dijo tristemente el joven. Ella se quedó quieta- Me doy cuenta, al verte pelear, que atacas a matar. Tú peleas para desahogar tu pena, para intentar olvidarla… Pero no, sé que no has podido olvidarla. Yo nunca odiaría a mis padres, y, si algo malo les pasara, nunca podría olvidarlos-

Ella miró para otro lado, enojada.

-Jefa- Tagiru tomo su mano, sorprendiéndola. El joven se veía sumamente triste- Deja que Kokoromon, Luke, Jack, Sky-chan, y el resto de Jäger te saquen de ese círculo. Déjanos al Xros Heart sacarte de él-

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-_¿De que serviría…? Nada cambiara mi oscuridad. Ni siquiera tus palabras_-

-Taiki-san dice que las acciones dicen más que las palabras- sonrió Tagiru. Ella lo miró- Cambia tu motivo por el que quieres pelear-

-_¿Cambiar mi razón de pelear…? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?_-

-¡Ni idea!- rió Tagiru, con las manos en la nuca.

Hubo un espadazo, y se quedo quietecito. Unos cabellos café cayeron frente a él.

-¡Mi pelo!- se agarro la cabeza, pero la Jefa solo le corto unos mechones- ¡JEFA!- pero ella le coloco el filo en su mentón.

-_Si vas a dar consejos, termínalos como se deben_-

-¡SÍ!-

* * *

Kokoromon miraba fijamente a Kai.

Ambos estaban encima de un _ShimaUnimon_, que galopaba por las calles del Digiquartz.

-¿Dejarías de verme de esa manera?- pidió fastidiado el joven a la digimon que estaba sentada detrás suyo.

_-Nop-_

-¿Tengo cara de tramar algo?-

_-Sipi-_

El niño empezó a contar hasta diez.

En eso, ShimaUnimon se detuvo, relinchando.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extraño el rubio, pero se dio cuenta que Kokoromon saco su martillo, mirando para todos lados.

-Nos vigilan…- murmuro la V-mon, y, de un salto, se bajo del digimon blanco-negro- Kai, gracias, pero creo que Gaiomon solo quiere pelear conmigo.

-¡¿Ah?!- se sorprendió el joven, mientras que su digimon relincho asustado.

-Oh~ ¿Me sentiste?- se sorprendió alguien. Miraron para arriba para ver a Gaiomon, que acababa de aterrizar en el techo de un edificio cercano. Kokoromon abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el estado de su ojo- Eres una V-mon escurridiza. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Cuando voy a matar a alguien que me saca de quicio, aparece mi verdadera presa-

-¡¿A quién te refieres?!- le pregunto asustada Kokoromon.

-Voy a matar a tu Jefecita- le aseguro Gaiomon, esta vez sin un tono divertido- Me quito la mitad de mi vista, pero yo le quitare la mitad de su cuerpo con mis espadas-

Kokoromon lo miró molesta, tomo aire, y grito…

-¡PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE PELEAR CONTRA MI!_-_le grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que él y Kai se taparan los oídos, mientras que ShinaUnimon relincho más asustado- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME DEBES ELIMINAR, PERO VAS TRAS OTROS! ¡¿DESVIAS EL PROPOSITO POR EL QUE TE CONTRATARON?! ¡¿Y TE HACES LLAMAR **UN HOMBRE**?!-

Kai y su compañero se quedaron en blanco.

Gaiomon miró completamente enfurecido a la digimon, quien parecía lista para gritarle algo más, pero él, rápidamente, saco su arco y disparo una flecha, la cual cayó a unos centímetros de los pies de la v-mon, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, y se subiera a los hombros de un sorprendido Kai.

-¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ven y pelea, _COBARDEMON!_\- le grito señalándolo, escondida detrás del joven.

-¡¿Y por qué estas detrás mío?!-

-¿Cómo… me llamaste?- pregunto Gaiomon, con un tic en el ojo bueno.

-¡**COBARDEMON**! ¡PORQUE ERES UN COBARDE, Y UN DIGIMON!- le grito la digimon, moviendo sus brazos arriba abajo.

-Oye… ¿quieres que te elimine?- le pregunto Kai, mientras ella se bajaba.

-Quiero que me siga- murmuro ella, mirando fijamente a su enemigo. Kai la miró sorprendido- Por favor, huye. Y si ves a Taiki… O a un dragón plateado con cicatrices, dile que estoy en esta calle- y sin más, golpeo el piso detrás de ShinaUnimon con su martillo, dándole un susto de muerte al digimon, que se fue echo una bala por la calle, alejándose.

-¡V-mon!- se sorprendió Kai, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas. Miró de reojo a la digimon, quien le sonrió agradecida, sorprendiéndolo más. El joven apretó sus dientes- ¡Kokoromon!-

Pero ya se había ido, y no podía hacer nada…

Gaiomon lo miró irse, y, completamente enfurecido, se abalanzo a Kokoromon, quien fue envuelta en llamas, al igual que su martillo.

-_¡Rinkansan!_-

-_¡Kokoro Hammer!_-

Ambos ataques provocaron una explosión en el lugar.

* * *

Betsumon, como los demás digimon, estaba, simplemente, sentado en el techo del edificio. El único alerta era Kotemon.

El felino bostezo, mientras se daba aires con un abanico

-¿Dónde estará Aniki~? Se tarda~-

-El pequeño salvaje parece que ya no tiene energía- sentencio FlameWizardmon, acostado en el piso, acomodándose el gorro. Pagumon, a su lado, dormía. Sagomon simplemente asintió, mientras limpiaba su arma.

Kotemon los miró.

-No te enojes, es verdad…- empezó a decir el digimon de traje rojo, subiendo un poco su sombrero para verlo.

-Alguien se acerca- murmuro el digimon, sacando su espada de madera.

Los demás se incorporaron de inmediato, aunque Betsumon de miedo.

-¡¿EH? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!- miró para todos lados, asustado.

-¿Dónde estará la Jefa?-escucharon.

Miraron para atrás, para ver a un tigre humanoide sentado al borde del techo, mirándolos divertidos.

-¡FENÓMENO!- gritaron Betsumon, FlameWizardmon, y Pagumon.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Klauen se levanto, creando agua que floto en sus puños.

-Un minuto~ Esa técnica… ¡Es la de Jack-san~!- señalo Betsumon- ¡Copiador~! ¡Plagiador~! ¡Le diré que cobre derechos de autor~!-

Klauen gruño, y se les abalanzó.

* * *

-¿Y…?-

-_¿Y qué?_\- la Jefa miró fastidiada al joven que la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Qué otros poderes tiene tu espada?- pregunto, mirando el arma desde diferentes perspectivas. Estaba totalmente impresionado de que pudiera curar heridas, y quería saber más sobre ellas. De respuesta, recibió un golpe en pleno rostro con el borde del mango de esta.

-_Puede golpear a los insoportables_\- le aseguro la joven, señalándola, mientras él se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-¡CRUEL!- le aseguro Tagiru, levantándose y sobando su lastimada nariz.

Antes de que la joven suspirara fastidiada, ocurrió una explosión en el edificio que hizo temblar la habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, quien se iba a asomar, pero la mano fuerte de la joven lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo alejo. Él la miró sorprendido.

-_Nunca te asomes a una ventana después de una explosión_\- le ordeno la joven, sosteniéndose de su espada para estar en pie- _Delatas tu posición, y puede caer un escombro en tu cabeza_…- en ese momento, unas rocas grande de cemento pasaron cerca de la ventana, dejando a Tagiru con la boca abierta.

Pero no solo las rocas, sus compañeros también habían caído.

-¡Chi…!- pero la joven le tapo la boca, ya que acababa de ver la silueta que bajo para seguir combatiendo… Un tigre blanco humanoide. Tagiru se quedo sumamente quieto- ¿Qué… ha… sido… ESO?-

La joven no contesto.

-_Quédate aquí_\- le ordeno, caminando a la ventana, pero aún apoyándose en la espada.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Mis amigos están en peligro!- le dijo sorprendido Tagiru.

-_No lo entiendes… Esto es asunto mío_\- se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

-¡Y sigues pensando en pelear por venganza!- se dio cuenta enojado el joven- ¡Iré!- le aseguro.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

FlameWizardmon, Betsumon, Sagomon, Pagumon y Kotemon chocaron contra unos setos, aunque el digimon gato choco de cara contra un poste de luz.

Klauen aterrizo frente a ellos, con sus puños rodeados de agua.

-Es anormal ver digimon que no son de Jäger juntos, y no son salvajes. ¿Quién es el humano que los cazó?- exigió saber el felino blanco.

-Duele~- Betsumon, como los demás, se levanto adolorido.

-¡No aceptare que nos trates de esta manera, minino!- le aseguro molesto FlameWizardmon a Klauen, quien rio con sorna por el comentario- ¡Hablo en serio!- saco sus cerillos.

-_¡FlameWizardmon, Sagomon, DigiXros! ¡Kotemon, Pagumon, DigiXros!_-

Una luz rodeo a los cuatro digimon, para después mostrar a FlameWizardmon con su traje color azul agua, en vez de su capa traía la de Sagomon, y tenía el martillo de este en manos. Kotemon, en cambio, tenía dos hombreras con la forma de las orejas de Pagumon, y su espada de madera despedía chispas amarillas.

Klauen los miró sorprendido, al igual que ellos mismos y Betsumon.

-¡Bien!- el felino de ojos azules miró para atrás, como los digimon, para ver a Tagiru con su xros loader en mano, al lado de la Jefa, quien se sostenía de su espada- ¡Fueron buenas tus ideas de digixros!- alago a la joven de traje.

-_¿De qué hablas? Combinar el fuego y el agua de FlameWizardmon y Sagomon da más posibilidades de pelear contra un enemigo como este, al igual que la espada estática de Kotemon y Pagumon_\- suspiro la joven.

-¡Te quiero~!- la abrazo emocionado, para ser arrojado contra la pared con gran fuerza.

-_¡Concéntrate en tu maldita pelea!_-

-Sí…- Tagiru salió de la pared con los ojos mareados.

Klauen se abalanzo a ambos jóvenes, pero FlameWizardmon Xros Up, junto a Kotemon Xros Up, lo detuvieron con sus armas, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-Con razón estas digixros son buenas. No fueron **tú **idea- le dijo FlameWizardmon a Tagiru.

-¡HEY!-

-Veamos el poder que tenemos- le dijo Kotemon a su compañero, quien sonrió divertido.

-Pues claro… Debemos proteger a nuestros compañeros-

-¡Denle duro~!- Betsumon, de no se sabe donde, estaba detrás de la Jefa con banderines apoyándolos.

-¡Cállate!- le pidió molesto FlameWizardmon.

Klauen retrocedió y golpeo el aire hacia ambos digimon, quienes, para su gran sorpresa, la desasieron de un movimiento de sus armas. Gruño molesto.

-¡Kotemon!- grito FlameWizardmon.

-¡Sí!-

Ambos se abalanzaron a Klauen, quien gruño, mientras era rodeado de energía negra.

-_¡Deténganse!_\- ordeno la Jefa, al igual que Tagiru, quien también se dio cuenta que algo iba mal… Pero era tarde.

El agua se volvió hielo. Klauen giro sus puños, y una ola de hielo se abalanzo a FlameWizardmon y Kotemon, lanzándolos contra un edificio, creando una explosión, la cual lanzó a Tagiru a unos metros junto a Betsumon. La jefa se agarro de su espada para mantenerse en pie, pero, cuando levantó la mirada, la mano de Klauen se abalanzo a ella, agarrándola del cuello.

-Ay…- Tagiru, como Betsumon, se levantó de apoco- ¡Chicos!- miró preocupado a sus amigos. Las digixros se habían cancelado, y los cuatro estaban pegados a la pared por el hielo- ¡Regresen!- entraron al xros loader rojo oscuro.

-¡Tagiru-san!- llamo el felino asustado, tirándolo de la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- lo miró, y después adelante.

Klauen agarraba a la Jefa del cuello, estrangulándola, dejándola a varios centímetros arriba del suelo. Ella sujetaba las manos del felino con fuerza, intentando resistir la fuerza del agarre.

-¡Déjala!- Tagiru se le abalanzo, pero él simplemente lo golpeo con su cola. Klauen miró para arriba para recibir un cabezazo de Betsumon, haciendo que soltara a la joven y retrocediera adolorido.

-¡Betsumon!- se sorprendió su compañero. No esperaba ese acto valiente del digimon que intentaba estar en pie con los ojos dándole vueltas.

En eso, el joven se fijo que la Jefa no se movía.

-¡Jefa!- se le acerco, y la sentó con cuidado. Apenas y respiraba, y su herida estaba abriéndose.

-Je… Parece que morirá sin que haga más- sentencio divertido Klauen, sobando su frente.

-¡Ella no morirá!- le aseguro Tagiru, y tomo la espada de la joven. Se sorprendió al sentir que era muy liviana. Miró decidido a su enemigo- ¡La salvaré!-

-¿Qué? ¿Apresuraras su muerte?- pregunto incrédulo Klauen.

Tagiru apretó con fuerza la espada, y se concentro.

… Quería curarla… Quería salvarla… Ella caminaba en la oscuridad, pero también podía caminar en la luz… Él la ayudaría a volver a ese sendero. ¡Lo haría, sin importar qué, y nada ni nadie cambiaria ni le doblegaría su ideal!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la gema verde y el filo de la espada tomaron un color rosa crema.

-¡AH!- se sorprendió Betsumon. Klauen se quedo quieto.

-¡Por favor!- Tagiru apunto a la joven herida con el filo de la espada- ¡Sálvala!- y, para su sorpresa, con un brillo, la herida de la joven sano, aunque su traje seguía manchado de sangre. Pero ahora respiraba con normalidad.

-¡HUMANO!- Klauen se les abalanza, pero choco contra cierto digimon morado de cabeza- ¡AY!- se sobo adolorido la frente, de nuevo- ¡NO OTRA VEZ!-

Tagiru y Betsumon se quedaron quietos. Gumdramon, jadeando, y sumamente enojado, estaba frente a sus compañeros, mirando fijamente a Klauen.

-No me importa quien seas… Ni como tienes poderes similares a los de Jack…- murmuro enojado el pequeño- ¡VUELVE A INTENTAR LASTIMAR A UNO DE MIS AMIGOS, Y ME LAS PAGARAS!- rugió enojado- ¡MÁS BIEN, ME PAGARAS HABER LASTIMADO A LA JEFA!-

-Gum… dramon…- Tagiru bajo la espada, que volvía a ser la de antes.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Jefa!-

Miró para atrás, para ver a Yuu correr hacia él.

-¡Yuu!- se alegro Tagiru- ¿Y Taiki-san?-

-Fue a ayudar a Kokoromon con Shoutmon- el joven se detuvo jadeando- Y entre a Gumdramon en mi xros loader para que pudiera ayudar… ¡Jefa!- se dio cuenta asustado.

-Esta inconsciente- le aseguro Tagiru, aliviado- Pero… ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kokoromon?!- pregunto asustado.

-Kai nos dijo-

-¡¿QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?!-

* * *

_**Unos minutos antes…**_

Taiki, Yuu, Shoutmon, y guiados por Gumdramon, quien se había instalado en el xros loader del rubio, corrían por las calles del Digiquartz.

Taiki miró de reojo a su compañero, quien se notaba bastante nervioso. Taiki miró adelante, sabiendo que no solo el dragón rojo estaba preocupado…

Escucharon un relincho y se detuvieron.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Gumdramon miró para adelante, para ver a un ShinaUnimon corriendo despavorido hacía él- ¡AH!-

-¡Cuidado!-Shoutmon empujo a Taiki y a Yuu, pero el pequeño recibió al digimon asustado de lleno, rodando por el suelo con este, y su extraño pasajero.

-Ay… Gra-Gracias, Shoutmon- agradeció Yuu, sobándose la cabeza mientras Taiki se levantaba.

El dragón no contesto, simplemente se levantó y se acerco al digimon blanco-negro, que se levanto asustado, parándose en dos patas.

Taiki y Yuu se miraron preocupados.

-Tranquilo- Shoutmon se acerco al digimon, quien, al reconocer quien era, dejo de relinchar asustado y se puso en cuatro patas, aún nervioso- Todo esta bien- le aseguro el Rey, acariciando su hocico.

El digimon caballo le dijo algo en un relincho, y el dragón abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasó, Shoutmon?- le pregunto Taiki, acercándose a su amigo.

-… Se escapó de Gaiomon…- murmuro el dragón, bajando sus brazos, dejando al digimon.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos

El digimon blanco-negro relincho, y el dragón lo miró sorprendido.

-¡¿Seguro?!- le pregunto, molesto.

El digimon asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Taiki, pero su amigo no lo escucho.

El ShinaUnimon acababa de mencionarle que una V-mon naranja se quedo enfrentando al samurái...

La imagen de la digimon herida le vino como un golpe…

No espero más, el dragón rojo echo a correr por la dirección por la cual huyó el ShinaUnimon, sin decirle nada a su sorprendido y preocupado amigo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó, pero el digimon ya se había perdido de vista.

-¿Qué le pasó?- se preocupo Yuu.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon un gemido…

-¡Gumdramon!- se miraron. Se habían olvidado del pequeño, quien estaba a unos metros, con cierto rubio encima sobándose la cabeza adolorido.

-ShinaUnimon… Cobarde. No te vuelvo a usar para transporte- murmuro molesto Kai, mientras su compañero se le acercaba. Le lamio la cara- ¡No te disculpes! Ya tengo su…-

-¡KAI!- Taiki y Yuu miraron atónito al rubio.

-¡Bájate!- exigió enojado Gumdramon.

-Ya… enano- el rubio se levantó sobándose la cabeza. Su digimon se le acerco y volvió a lamerle la mejilla- ¡Para!- se enojo.

-¡Kai! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- le pregunto molesto Yuu.

-Shoutmon dijo que tu compañero se encontró con Gaiomon- le dijo serio Taiki.

-_Nos encontramos_\- corrigió Kai, limpiándose la camisa roja, mientras que Gumdramon se levantaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada. No había olvidado lo que le hizo a su amiga- Esto me pasa por ayudar a la V-mon-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Habla!- le gruño Gumdramon.

-¿Por qué debería?- el joven se acomodo el cuello de la camisa- No les debo nada a ustedes-

-¡Te salve de Kokoromon-sama cuando estaba descontrolada!- le recordó furioso el pequeño.

-Cálmate, Gumdramon- le pidió Yuu.

-Kai. Dinos- le pidió serio Taiki.

El rubio bufo molesto, y les explico como la digimon naranja había aterrizado encima suyo, como decidió ayudarla, como se encontraron con el samurái, y como ella termino asustando a ShinaUnimon para que escaparan…

* * *

-… Taiki-san fue por Shoutmon, y yo vine a ayudarte después de que Gumdramon sintiera tu olor- termino Yuu, mientras ambos miraban a Klauen, que aún se sobaba la cabeza.

Tagiru miró a su compañero, dándose cuenta que estaba molesto por no poder ir a ayudar al Rey o a Kokoromon…

El joven sintió un sudor frio…

Kokoromon…

* * *

La v-mon naranja choco contra un poste de luz. Estaba algo magullada, y su capa estaba algo rasgada.

Gaiomon, frente a ella, tenía parte de la armadura de su brazo derecho chamuscada, dejándola inútil. Pero, además de eso, se veía mejor que la V-mon que se levantaba apoyándose en su espada de fuego, ya que su martillo, su mejor arma, yacía roto a unos metros…

-Vamos, _señorita_\- le pidió Gaiomon, que se estaba olvidando de la furia por haber perdido su ojo, porque estaba en su elemento: Hacer sufrir a su presa antes de eliminarla dolorosamente.

Kokoromon se encendió nuevamente, y se abalanzó al digimon samurái, quien sacudió sus espadas hacía ella, quien saltó, quedando arriba de él.

La digimon sacudió su espada hacía él, pero, para su sorpresa, Gaiomon levantó su mano y agarro su arma por el mango. Kokoromon se quedo helada.

-No acepto que nadie que no se atreva a usar una espada para matar me ataque con una- le aclaro Gaiomon, molesto. Sacudió su espada rota hacia la digimon, no solo causándole una herida en su hombro izquierdo, sino que destrozo su arma negra, y partió por la mitad su cinturón cruzado.

Kokoromon grito de dolor, y cayó al suelo boca arriba. Ya no la rodeaba su fuego.

Gaiomon empezó a reírse divertido, observando como la digimon, temblando, intentaba levantarse. Se le acerco y le dio una patada, lanzándola contra unos autos, doblándolos.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a algo que me sucedió hace unos años, cuando pelee contra el Rey- recordó, tomando del suelo el roto cinturón cruzado de la digimon- Era fuerte, INCREIBLE- admitió, guardando el cinturón en su capa. Kokoromon, gimiendo de dolor, se sentó con cuidado en el auto deformado- ¡Pero INÚTIL para proteger!- aseguro, esta vez molesto- ¡Fue herido al proteger al inútil de Gumdramon-kun! ¡Y le di la paliza que lo deformo! ¡Yo soy el digimon que provoco que el Rey tuviera esas cicatrices de por vida! Je… Desde entonces nos hemos enfrentado pocas veces, pero veo en él **miedo** al verme… Je, je… No lo admite, pero la humillación que le hice le dejo también cicatrices aquí- se señalo la cabeza- Por eso ya no pelea contra mi como antes, y se distrae por todo.

-Te equivocas- jadeo Kokoromon. Gaiomon la miró- ¡Gumdramon no es un inútil!- le aseguro, temblando por el dolor de las heridas- ¡Y-Y, Cuernomon…! ¡No, **El Rey** no es un cobarde! ¡Hace lo que un gobernante debe hacer! ¡Proteger a su pueblo! ¡Tú solo piensas en ti y nada más! ¡Y por eso lo detestas!-

No pudo continuar, Gaiomon la agarro del cuello, y, sin soltarla, la hizo chocar contra el mismo auto en el que había aterrizado antes.

-¿Qué va a saber una digimon como tú? ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Ni siquiera eres una digimon! ¡Eres una _incompleta_!- le recordó, estrangulándola. Kokoromon gimió, e intentaba, con sus débiles manos, detener el firme agarre de su enemigo, pero sin resultado- Pero… - la miró divertido- Aún así, a pesar que no eres de los nuestros, lograste poner al Rey **a tus pies**\- Kokoromon dejo de forcejear, pero era porque ya no tenía fuerzas… Sentía la vista nublosa… Ya no aguantaba más.

Cerro los ojos y sus manos soltaron el brazo del samurái, resbalando y cayendo.

Gaiomon rió divertido. Si eliminaba a la V-mon que el Rey amaba, resurgirá en él el deseo de acabarlo, y así, podría tener su batalla a muerte contra él, al fin… Y, porque es su trabajo, y ya le habían pagado.

Levanto a la inconsciente V-mon, aún del cuello, y preparo su espada para darle el golpe final, pero, cuando preparaba su muñeca, grito de dolor, soltando sus armas y a la V-mon inconsciente, que cayó con un fuerte golpe al piso.

Algo lo había atravesado por detrás, una espada de filo dorado, sujetada por un enfurecido Shoutmon, a quien no le importaba que el uso de esa arma le quemara las manos, con tal de salvar a su amiga.

-¡GAIOMON!- rugió enfurecido el Rey, y, para sorpresa de Gaiomon, por unos momentos, creyó ver un color ámbar en los ojos azules del dragón.

El dragón rojo, de un movimiento, lanzó al samurái contra unos edificios, pero, con tanta magnitud de fuerza, que estos se derrumbaron encima de él.

Shoutmon soltó su arma, que volvió a la forma de micrófono que desapareció, y cayó de rodillas, con sus manos quemadas y echando vapor. Intento no gemir de dolor… Aún no podía ocupar esa arma, después de tantos años…

-Ko… Kokoromon- jadeo, y se arrastro hacía la inconsciente digimon, que respiraba débilmente. La tomo con cuidado, sentándola- Kokoromon, oye, estoy aquí- le informo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero ella no despertó- Kokoromon- la sacudió levemente- Por favor, despierta…- él sabía que estaba viva, porque respiraba, pero… pero el verla en ese estado…

Y todo por su culpa. Por haberse enamorado de ella, la volvió el objetivo de aquel asesino… Y ella ya tenía problemas antes de conocerlo.

-Perdóname- la abrazo, sintiendo su frágil cuerpo herido- Esto… es mi culpa… Perdóname- le acaricio la cabeza, luchando contra aquel dolor que había surgido en su garganta.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un débil brazo corresponderle. Se separó un poco de Kokoromon, quien le sonrió débilmente.

-Cuernomon… No es… tu culpa… Recuerda… Soy una… a- atrae-problemas- sonrió la V-mon, acariciándole la mejilla. Shoutmon cerro los ojos al sentir su tacto, y, con su mano quemada, tomo la de ella, para sentirla más.

Escucharon un rugido.

Shoutmon atrajo a Kokoromon hacia él, mientras miraba enojado a Gaiomon surgir entre los escombros, también enojado. El samurái escupió sangre.

-Bien, mejor así. Mato al Rey, y a la V-mon. Ya que se quieren tanto, los mandaré juntos al Mar Digital, aunque dudo que los _Incompletos_ vayan a ese lugar- saco su arco y flecha, ya que sus espadas estaban cerca de sus enemigos- Así mató a dos pájaros de un tiro- disparo la flecha.

Shoutmon tomo en brazos a Kokoromon y saltó en el momento que la flecha de energía impacto cerca de ellos. El dragón derrapó al aterrizar, y miró enojado al samurái que jadeaba, tan enojado como él.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado Shoutmon a la V-mon, mientras la dejaba en el suelo. Ella asintió cansada, mientras intentaba sentarse, pero sus brazos le temblaban- ¡No te esfuerces!- le pidió, evitando que cayera nuevamente haciendo que se sostuviera a él.

-¡Que conmovedor, Rey!- le dijo Gaiomon, tomando sus dos espadas, y mirándolo divertido- ¡Debería agradecerme! ¡Por mí, ahora puede abrazar a esa _repugnante_**incompleta**!-

Shoutmon se quedo quieto.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- le pregunto, sin mirarlo, notando los temblores de Kokoromon, que, esta vez, no tenían nada que ver con sus heridas.

-_**¡Repugnante Incompleta!**_\- repitió el samurái.

Shoutmon lo miró totalmente enfurecido, y dejo a Kokoromon sentada. La digimon lo miró levantarse, mientras sacaba su micrófono.

-¿Peleara al fin conmigo la batalla a muerte?- le pregunto Gaiomon.

-No peleare para eliminarte- Shoutmon miró enfurecido al samurái- ¡Peleare porque te atreviste a lastimar a Kokoromon!-rugió.

La digimon lo miró sorprendida.

-Je… _Rinkansan-_ Gaiomon sacudió sus espadas, y el ataque se dirigió a ambos digimon. El dragón empuño con sus dos manos su micrófono…

-¡Regresen!-

Como un rayo de luz, tanto Shoutmon como Kokoromon entraron al xros loader de Taiki, quien acababa de llegar a la destrozada calle.

Gaiomon se quedo sorprendido.

-_¡Taiki!- _ se sorprendió la voz de Shoutmon- _¡Ah! ¡Kokoromon!_-

En el interior del xros loader, la digimon acababa de caer al suelo, agotada. El dragón rojo se le acerco completamente asustado, mientras que los demás se les acercaban preocupados.

-Kudou Taiki, el legendario héroe- Gaiomon se acerco un poco a Taiki, quien retrocedió- Recarga a mi presa, y a mi enemigo-

-Mis amigos no son tus presas. Los protegeré de ti. ¡No permitiré que Shoutmon pelee por odio!- aseguro- ¡No les daré la espalda, a ninguno!- le dijo Taiki, decidido.

Shoutmon, desde el xros loader lo miró sorprendido.

-Gaiomon, quiero saber ¿Por qué le causas tanto daño a Shoutmon?- el joven lo miró serio- ¿Qué te ha hecho…? ¿Está relacionado con el que, siendo un digimon, te hayas unido al Proyecto Iluminati?-

Gaiomon lo miró molesto. En cambio, su compañero, desde el xros loader, con Kokoromon en brazos mientras era curada, lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? -murmuro el dragón- ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!- le pregunto, enojado- ¡Soy el Asesino y Caza recompensas Número Uno del Mundo Digital!- le recordó, señalándolo con su espada rota- ¡No recibo ordenes de nadie! ¡Y menos de un humano! - se abalanzó al joven, que se quedó quieto.

-_¡TAIKI!_\- rugió Shoutmon.

Pero el joven logro ver como una capa verde aparecía frente a él.

Slayerdramon detuvo las espadas de Gaiomon con su espada-látigo.

-¡Slayerdramon!- se alegro Taiki.

El dragón lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Miró molesto al samurái que retrocedió, completamente sorprendido.

-No te perdonare el haberle puesto un dedo encima a **mi hija**\- le informo Slayerdramon, señalándolo con su arma.

-¿Hija…?- murmuro Gaiomon- ¿Esa Incompleta tiene padres?- se rió.

-Soy su tutor- aclaro Slayerdramon, blandiendo su arma- Y, si quieres lastimarla a ella, al Rey, o a Taiki-kun, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi data eliminada-

Gaiomon sonrió.

-Bien, que así sea- se le abalanzó, pero Slayerdramon no se movió desde donde estaba. Taiki lo miró preocupado.

Gaiomon sacudió sus dos espadas hacía el dragón, quien, simplemente, las detuvo con su mano libre.

El digimon samurái se quedo quieto.

-Tu postura es bastante mala- le informo Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño- Tus piernas están demasiado sueltas, y tus brazos no están firmes- de un movimiento, lo lanzó contra un poste, doblándolo- ¿Ves? Tú modo de pelear con la espada es de principiantes-

-¡Dragón!- Gaiomon, enojado, se le abalanzó enfurecido.

Slayerdramon suspiro, y preparo su espada.

_-Golpe de Ola del Dragón Creciente_\- de una sacudida de su arma, lanzó una onda de choque con la forma de un dragón, que se abalanzó a Gaiomon, quien abrió su ojo sorprendido antes de que el ataque le diera de lleno, creando una explosión en la calle.

Taiki se cubrió con los brazos, y miró la bola de humo que se dispersaba.

Gaiomon no estaba.

-Huyo- Slayerdramon guardo su arma- Pero mal herido. Espero que Luke tenga más suerte que yo- suspiro.

-Gracias, Slayerdramon- agradeció el joven al dragón plateado.

-No… Yo debería agradecerte- le sonrió el digimon, sorprendiéndolo- A ti, y al Rey, por preocuparse tanto de Kokoromon-

-Es nuestra amiga- le sonrió Taiki, y se sorprendió en ver un tic en el ojo del dragón- ¿Eh?-

-Claro… Para ti es una amiga… Pero… para el Rey- murmuro más para si mismo, apoyándose en una pared. El joven se quedo en blanco.

Hasta Slayerdramon sabía…

* * *

Gumdramon rodo por el suelo.

-¡Aniki!- se asusto Betsumon, con la mitad del cuerpo enterrado en una pared, de la cual Tagiru lo intentaba sacar.

Yuu estaba con la Jefa, quien aún seguía inconsciente.

Klauen miró divertido al pequeño levantarse molesto.

-¡Betsumon…! ¡No sabía que eras tan gordo!- refunfuño Tagiru, ahora jalando al gato por la cola.

-¡No soy gordo! ¡Soy rechonchito!- aclaro Betsumon.

-Vamos, niño- le pidió Klauen a Gumdramon, quien se limpio el mentón- Pelea como un digimon, aunque, en tu caso, lleva _diminutivo_-

-¡No soy enano!- Gumdramon se le abalanzo por arriba. Klauen lanzó una ola de agujas de hielo hacia él, pero el pequeño, para su sorpresa, uso sus alas para detenerse en medio del aire, esquivando el ataque, y, con un impulso, se abalanzó a él, dándole un martillazo en la cabeza.

-¡AY!- Klauen se sobo adolorido, pero recibió un cabezazo del niño en plena cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Este es el fin!- Gumdramon iba a golpearlo nuevamente con su cola, pero Klauen lo detuvo con su mano, sorprendiéndolo.

-Ya me… hicieron enojar- murmuro, y lanzó a Gumdramon contra Tagiru, haciendo que este dejara de tirar al felino.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Tagiru!- se asusto Yuu, levantándose.

La mano de la joven de traje se movió levemente, y agarro con firmeza la empuñadura de su katana.

-Ay… Ay…- ambos amigos se incorporaron sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Gumdramon, eso dolió!-

-¡Fue tu culpa por no esquivarme!-

-¡¿Qué…?!-

Pero ambos se detuvieron.

Klauen se les había acercado, con su mano rodeada de hielo, el cual formo una lanza. Ambos palidecieron.

-¡ANIKI! ¡TAGIRU-SAN!- Betsumon intento salir del embrollo en el que estaba, pero nada.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito Yuu, asustado, pero el felino ya había sacudido su arma hacia ambos amigos.

Que no estaban ahí…

El rubio se quedo atónito, y más cuando, en un resplandor amarillo, Tagiru y Gumdramon aparecieron arriba suyo, cayendo sobre él.

-Ay… Ay… ¿Pero… qué?- Tagiru parpadeo sorprendido.

-Pero… Pero nosotros…- murmuró también atónito Gumdramon.

Klauen se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y vió, al frente de los tres amigos, a la Jefa, de pie, y blandiendo su espada, la cual tenía un filo amarillo al igual que su gema, los cuales volvieron a volver a tener los colores de antes.

-¡Ah! ¡Jefa!- sonrió Tagiru, y, como los demás, se dio cuenta del repentino cambio del arma de la joven.

-_Dijiste que querías saber más sobre esta espada_\- le recordó la joven, sin mirarlo- _No solo puede curar heridas… Puede transportar objetos, personas y digimon en cierto radio_\- apretó con fuerza su espada- _Tengo que agradecerte, Akashi Tagiru, la ayuda que me has dado_\- lo miró de reojo, y el joven hubiera jurado ver unos ojos café muy familiares debajo del visor rojo- _Déjame pagarte_-

-Entonces… Realmente te curaste- gruño Klauen, amenazadoramente.

-_Veo que tu vista no es tan mala como tu forma de utilizar Defens System_\- le dijo la joven, mirándolo aburrida- _No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Jack es mejor que tú_-

-¿Esa liebre…? Je- se rió Klauen- ¡Soy mejor que él! ¡No pude eliminarlo, pero cuando termine contigo, lo…!- pero se detuvo. La Jefa acababa de aparecer frente a él.

Ella lo golpeo con el mango de la espada en el mentón, elevándolo, y, con su codo, le dio tal golpe que rodo por varios metros, dejando a los dos jóvenes y al digimon en blanco. Aún no se acostumbraban a la fuerza de la Jefa.

-_¿Qué dijiste? Me pareció tener algo en el Sistema de Audio de mi casco_\- dijo la joven, que, para sorpresa de Tagiru, hablaba fríamente- _¿Qué dijiste que le hiciste a Jack?_-

-Maldita…- Klauen se levantó molesto, e incremento su Sistema- ¡Planeo eliminar a ese I.A., para ser solo **yo** quien posea Defens System!- le aseguro, y se le abalanzó.

-¡Jefa!- grito asustado Yuu, quien iba a levantarse, pero Tagiru levanto su brazo, deteniéndolo.

El joven de googles suponía lo que vendría, porque había descubierto la nueva razón de pelear de la Jefa, quien también se había dado cuenta…

Proteger a sus seres queridos. Ella había llorado frente a los cuerpos de sus padres muertos... Si no los protegía, a sus amigos, volvería a llorar frente a ellos, muertos...

No volvería a vivir una experiencia igual.

La joven levantó la mirada cuando Klauen se le abalanzo con sus garras cubiertas de hielo. Ella se agacho, esquivando las zarpas, y, con un movimiento… el brazo derecho de Klauen voló por los aires, y desapareció en polvos azules.

El tigre grito de dolor, mientras se agarraba el hombro, del cual desprendían datos azules. Se alejo de la joven a tropezones, quien se incorporaba, con algo en mano…

La vacuna con el virus oscuro.

El Tigre, totalmente enfurecido, gruño, pero una mano fuerte se puso en su hombro sano.

La Jefa, Tagiru, Yuu y Gumdramon miraron sorprendidos a la figura de capa blanca, que había detenido a Klauen. Se sorprendieron más al ver que… estaba herido…

-Veo que es demasiado pronto para liberar la oscuridad- murmuro la figura, con su voz profunda, y señalo a la joven de traje con su mano libre.

De la nada, Luke aterrizo frente a ella, sorprendiendo al resto.

La liebre estaba tan herido como la figura blanca, quien bajo el brazo.

Los ojos rojos sin vida miraron a aquel encapuchado de ojos ámbar.

-_Luke…_-

La liebre se incorporo.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡LA MATARE!- rugió Klauen, quien se quedo quieto al ver la mirada del encapuchado.

-Te lo advierto, _Luke_. No podrás protegerlos siempre- advirtió la figura a la liebre, y, de repente, fue succionado por un vórtice blanco que salió de su capa, llevándose al herido I.A.

-¡ESPERA!- gruño Gumdramon, pero ya se habían ido.

Tagiru se quedo sorprendido… ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Miró preocupado a Luke, quien no mostraba ningún signo de dolor por las heridas que tenía.

La espada de la joven cayó al piso, y ella también si Luke no la sujeta a tiempo.

-¡JEFA!- Tagiru y los demás se le acercaron asustados.

Escucharon un leve ronquido.

Se cayeron de espaldas, excepto Luke, quien tenía que sujetar a la joven que se había quedado dormida.

-¡ANIKI!- lloriqueo Betsumon, aún atascado- ¡POR FAVOR!-

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu se sentaron en el salón del líder del Xros Heart, cansados. Cada uno le dijo al otro lo que había pasado.

Taiki explico como Slayerdramon lo salvó de Gaiomon, quien huyo.

El dragón plateado se había ido con Luke y la dormida Jefa, pidiendo que cuidaran a Kokoromon, quien aún estaba en el xros loader del joven.

-¿Una espada con poderes?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡SÍ! ¡Y QUIERO UNA!- aseguro Tagiru, con humo saliendo de su nariz.

-Pero… entonces ese Klauen, era un I.A… ¿El Proyecto Iluminati perfecciono a los Kopierer?- murmuro preocupado Taiki, cruzado de brazos.

Yuu medito… Aún le preocupaba algo. Se había dado cuenta que, cuando la Jefa le corto el brazo a Klauen, solo salieron datos… No sangre, como cuando Jack y Luke eran heridos.

-Pero esa figura blanca… Me preocupa- murmuro Yuu, mirando a sus amigos- Parece que el Proyecto Iluminati tiene más digimon en sus tropas, además de Gaiomon-

Sus amigos asintieron, sin darse cuenta que Yuno los escuchaba desde la cocina.

Se había quedado quieta… Una figura blanca… No podía ser posible…

_-Oye… Tagiru_\- el joven saco su xros loader rojo oscuro- _Yo… Bueno… Supongo que querrás saber sobre Gaiomon_-

-Betsumon me lo dijo- el joven le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- No me importa tu pasado. **Yo**\- se señalo dándose aires- **Soy tu familia ahora**-

El pequeño, sorprendido, sonrió.

-_Se nota que tengo mala suerte_-

-¡¿EH?!- Tagiru miró enfurecido el aparato- ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!-

-_No_-

-¡Gumdramon!- se enojo el joven, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Taiki reía, pero después miró preocupado su xros loader.

* * *

_En el interior del Xros Loader…_

Shoutmon se había apartado de sus amigos, sentado lejos de ellos en el suelo digital.

Estaba enfurecido.

No pudo proteger ni a Taiki, ni a Kokoromon, ni a Gumdramon ¡A NADIE!

Golpeo el piso, enojado. No importaba como, Gaiomon siempre salía con la suya: _Lo humillaba_.

Mostro sus colmillos, enojado, pero se quedo quieto.

Kokoromon se había sentado detrás de él, y acurrucado en su espalda.

-¿Kokoromon…?- la miró de reojo, y sintió como su ira se esfumaba al verla tan triste.

-Te debo una disculpa…- le dijo tristemente- Mis enemigos te hicieron pasar un mal rato… Y rompieron tus accesorios-

Shoutmon se quedo sorprendido. Se le había olvidado que perdió su bufanda y su protector.

-Eso no importa- le aseguro, dándose vuelta. Ella se incorporo- Tú también perdiste algo: tus armas- le recordó-Y no son solo tus enemigos, son los míos también-

-… Perdón- se volvió a disculpar apenada.

-Deja de disculparte-

-Pero…-

-El que debería disculparse sería yo- le dijo, sin mirarla, sorprendiéndola- Gaiomon no solo te ataco porque le pagaron, también porque yo… a ti…- se sonrojo.

Ella lo miró extrañada. El dragón empezó a sudar a mares.

-Pero sería imposible- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Él mismo lo dijo, soy una _incompleta_, y tú un digimon, el Rey- le recordó-… Nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo, aunque fuera una digimon de verdad…- miró sus manos- No soy femenina, no te respeto como Rey, me meto en problemas todo el tiempo, peleo contigo por tonteras… Y soy una V-mon, una raza extinta- sus orejas bajaron un poco.

-Kokoromon…- murmuro sorprendido Shoutmon, y se mordió el labio.

La digimon no se atrevía a verlo. Estaba triste al darse cuenta de lo diferente que era con su amigo, por lo cual nunca podría…

-Oye- la llamó. Ella levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La besó.

Él se separo lentamente de los labios de la digimon, y miró para otro lado, sonrojado.

-Escucha… Kokoromon. No me importa nada nuestras diferencias. Eso es lo que te hace tan especial para mí- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, y la miró.

Ella estaba quietecita, y parpadeo unas dos veces.

Él se quedo en blanco.

-¡¿Qué reacción es esa?!- la señalo enojado y dolido- ¡Esperaba que te quedaras sorprendida, confundida o incluso enojada! ¡Pero no así!-le aseguro- ¡Rayos, y yo aquí diciéndote lo que siento por ti…!

-¿Eh…?- Kokoromon salió del trance provocado por el beso- ¿Sientes… algo por mí?-

Shoutmon se quedo quieto, y la miró sonrojado.

-Yo… trate de decírtelo muchas veces- admitió, sorprendiéndola- Pero o nunca me hacías caso, o nunca te dabas cuenta de lo que quería decirte-

-¿Desde cuándo?- lo miró curiosa.

-¿E-Eso importa?- la miró incómodo. Ella asintió- Pues… desde que… desde esa vez, cuando sufriste el descontrol- le explico, serio al recordar ese incidente. Ella se sorprendió- Yo… Me enfurecí tanto cuando me di cuenta que sufrías. Por eso quise salvarte sin ayuda de los demás… pero no podía hacer nada… Fue ahí, Kokoromon, que me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mí-

Ella se quedo pensativa.

-Cuando huí para protegerlos de mí… Me di cuenta- le dijo ella, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Eh?- ahora él parpadeo- ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Yo también- se señalo- Por ti- lo señalo- Sentir- le dijo divertida.

Él se quedo totalmente sorprendido, y no pudo evitar bufar algo divertido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Tú no lo dijiste, así que ¿por qué lo diría yo?-inflo los cachetes molesta.

-… Gaiomon te ataco más que nada por eso- le dijo serio- Y lo hará de nuevo, porque eres mi punto débil-

-No soy tan redonda- le dijo inocentemente- Además, sé protegerme-

-Pero yo no soy capaz- la tomo de los hombros, sorprendiéndola- Entiende, no quiero perderte-

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y se dio cuenta que había tristeza en los ojos azules del dragón. Se le acerco, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y lo beso.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos sorprendido, los cerro, y correspondió al gesto, abrazándola.

Se separaron después de unos segundos que les parecieron horas.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte- le dijo tristemente la digimon- Pero no quiero estar sin ti, Cuernomon-

-…- él la miró algo culpable, dándose cuenta que sentía lo mismo- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Serías… serías mi pareja?-

-¿Tú…?- se sonrojo un poco más. Él asintió, sonriendo un poco. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, y se acurruco en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba- Sí…-

Shoutmon, sintiendo una dicha que creyó olvidar al aparecer Gaiomon, apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la digimon, que se separó de golpe de él, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Pero tengo que pedir permiso?- se preocupo- ¿Y si lo hago a quién? ¿A la Jefa o a Papá?- se quedo pensativa, sin darse cuenta que el digimon se había quedado en blanco- ¡¿Y si no me dejan?! ¡AH!- se agarro la cabeza asustada- ¡¿Y si la Jefa te manda a volar?! ¡O peor, A MÍ! ¡No quiero volver a volar!- empezó a llorar como niña chica.

Él suspiro fastidiado, y simplemente la abrazo, aunque ella empezara a quejarse.

* * *

Kai caminaba por la calle en el mundo humano, fastidiado, y se detuvo cuando cierto anciano se le acerco con una taza de café en mano.

-¡AH!- se separo de inmediato de él- ¡No la intenta cazar!- pero se sorprendió al ver que él reía.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste- le dijo el anciano- Por eso, me gustaría que me hicieras un trabajito-

El joven se quedo sorprendido…

* * *

Slayerdramon estaba algo apretujado en la habitación de su compañera, pero no le importaba, ya que podía verla dormir tranquilamente.

Luke entro en la habitación. Sus heridas estaban curadas.

-¿Y?-

-Jack esta mejor- le dijo Luke, mirando a la joven dormir- Pero esta preocupado por Sky. Aunque ella ya llamó y aviso que vendría pronto-

-¿Y la vacuna?- Slayerdramon lo miró preocupado.

-Datos oscuros… El verdadero objetivo del I.A era el Rey. Rapidmon tiene razón. Quieren despertar a Apocalymon- lo miró de reojo.

-Muy pronto, la verdad… ¿Cuántas partes son?-

-Tres- le recordó Luke- El Rey, el Digitama, y Salamandra-

-Veamos… El Rey esta a salvo, y aún no tienen el Digitama. Eso nos deja dos de tres. Según Vormundmon, el digitama está custodiado en el castillo real… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? El P.I. descubrirá la manera de llegar al mundo digital antes del Eclipse, y si dejaron que un digimon atacara un establecimiento escolar humano… Van a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo-le aseguro el dragón

-… Por eso estamos aquí… Para impedirlo- murmuro Luke.

Slayerdramon lo miró de reojo.

-Así que te encontraste con ese sujeto- le dijo cautelosamente. Luke lo miró de reojo- ¿Es de tu mundo, verdad?-

-Sí… Como Yuno-

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Sky y a Jack lo que realmente son?- le pregunto serio- Solo nosotros, y la Jefa, sabemos la verdad… Y si _**él**_ va a actuar… Estamos en más aprietos, Luke-

-Lo sé… Pero… No permitiré que él vuelva a dañar a Samanta- le aseguro, mirando a la joven, que dormía tranquilamente.

* * *

Gaiomon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos para ver un campo celeste rodearlo.

Estaba en un callejón del digiquartz.

Coloco su mano en su ojo, totalmente sorprendido… Lo había recuperado, aunque ahora podía sentir una cicatriz en él.

Se sentó de golpe, deshaciendo el campo de curación, y que alguien a su lado, que dormitaba, se sobresaltara.

-¡Ah!- Sky lo miró sonriendo- Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor-

Gaiomon no dijo nada… Se había quedado sin habla, en especial por ver las dos orejitas de conejo que tenía la joven de cabello gris y ojos verdes.

Sky simplemente le sonrió.

* * *

**Y con esto, en mi opinión, termina la _primera saga _de la historia ^^_  
_**

**Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo.**

**¡No olviden comentar, y gracias por leer!**


	19. ¡Desastre! ¡Las Trampas de los Digimon!

**_UF... Aquí estoy... Aprovechando que me dio un toque de inspiración, y porque las clases están suspendidas por el paro y todo eso... ¡Si hubiera sabido que para hacer un fan ending debía dibujar tanto...! Pero bueno, tengo que hacerlo no más T-T. Y más encima ahora me entusiasme un poquito con mi página de Devianart que había dejando en el olvido..._**

**_Pero bueno, no vienen a leer mis quejas de adolescente, sino a leer._**

**_Lamento la tardanza. Espero (ojala, quizás, tal vez) poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto (los milagros existen... sé que podré... T-T)_**

**_He aquí el capitulo._**

* * *

_¡Desastre!_

_¡Las Trampas de los Digimon Controlados!_

Llovía en el mundo humano.

Las personas iban con sus paraguas, por las calles hablando de sus trabajos, su familia, o, el tema más hablado los últimos días: el ataque terrorista a una de las escuelas de la ciudad.

Los alumnos de aquel establecimiento iban a estar una semana sin clases, para poder investigar los hechos, y reparar los daños en el lugar.

Luke, con su forma humana al igual que su ropa, con sus lentes negros, salió de una tienda de alimentos, con una bolsa de papel café al brazo, mientras abría su paraguas blanco.

Empezó a caminar por la lluviosa calle, sin dejar en pensar en algo que lo estaba molestando esos días, que no eran ni el Proyecto Iluminati, ni el estado de Samanta (quien mejoraba), y, ni siquiera, aquella figura de capucha blanca…

A pesar de estar en su forma humana, sus oídos seguían siendo lo suficientemente buenos para escuchar un maullido entre todo el ruido de las gotas al caer al piso.

Se detuvo, y miró el callejón a su lado, donde había una cajita de cartón algo mojada. Parpadeo curioso, se agachó al lado de esta, y levantó una de las alas de cartón.

Una pequeña gatita ploma y de ojos verdes, temblando en el cartón, se sobresalto al verlo.

Luke la quedo mirando, sonrió y le tendió la mano…

La gata se le abalanzó a la cara, clavándole las uñas fuertemente en la piel.

* * *

Yuu, en su departamento, miró la lluvia de la ciudad, y suspiro.

-Vamos, Yuu. No te desanimes- le pidió sonriendo su compañero, sentado contento a la mesa, mientras que Kokoromon preparaba algo con tal olor que hacía que al digimon blanco se le abriera el apetito.

-Sí- sonrió el rubio- Es solo que me preocupa un poco Samanta-san- admitió, sentándose a la mesa.

-Está bien- le aseguro Kokoromon, arriba de un banquito, cortando verduras en la cocina.

La digimon ahora estaba pasando su tiempo con Yuu, aunque no fue fácil, porque cierto joven de googles, más un gato que se disfraza, un Pagumon, y unos cuantos digimon más, no querían que se fuera.

Solo soltaron a Kokoromon cuando un enojado (y celoso) Rey, después de darles un coscorrón, los regañara.

Gumdramon no actuó como su amigo humano, pero aún así había estado deprimido por ya no poder dormir al lado de la digimon, escuchando sus cuentos, ni ver como cocía trajes junto a Betsumon. La v-mon se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y, para alegrarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, recordándole que solo estaría en otro xros loader, y que podían verse cuando quisieran.

El pequeño asintió contento, ignorando que Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru agarraban a un dragón rojo celoso que blandía su micrófono de un lado a otro.

-Kokoromon, ¿qué cocinas?- le pregunto Damemon, contento.

-Ya casi~-

Yuu sonrió.

Se puso a recordar como Luke, en su forma humana, unos días antes, había ido a la casa de los Kudou por el celular de _su sobrina_. Yuno, que había ido de compras, no lo vio. Tiempo después que Luke se fuera agradeciendo que cuidaran el objeto, asegurando que Samanta se encontraba bien, Taiki había comentado que el celular tenía contraseñas para todo, incluso para querer siguiera ir al menú, por lo que solo vio el fondo de pantalla una vez, porque no sabía cual era la contraseña para el salva-pantallas.

Yuu no se sorprendió. Sería extraño que Samanta no tomara ese tipo de precauciones.

La digimon termino de cocinar, y repartió la comida en tres platos, que llevó, dos en manos y uno en la cabeza, con un equilibrio que sorprendió al rubio.

-¡Listo!- la digimon dejo la cena en la mesa.

-¡Huele muy bien!- sonrió Damemon, tomando los cubiertos.

-Esto es…- sonrió Yuu, dándose cuenta- _¡Esbein!_ Un plato alemán- miró a Kokoromon, que ya se servía, y, para más sorpresa aún, comía tranquila.

-Sí. No pude cocinarlo con Yuno-chan porque Taiki se daría cuenta de que es alemán, y con Tagiru me pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto, porque su mamá no sabe de nosotros- le explico sonriendo la digimon- Aunque una vez me pillo dormitando mientras Tagiru estaba abajo- los dos la quedaron mirando- ¡Lo que pasa que iba a aprovechar a limpiar su habitación! Y me confundió con un peluche- sonrió apenada- Estuvo molestando a Tagiru toda la tarde diciéndole que era muy grandecito para comprarse peluches de mi tamaño… y tan tierno- se sonrojo.

Yuu intento no reírse, pensando en la escena.

-¡Eres muy buena cocinera!- alago Damemon, comiendo a gusto.

Yuu probó la carne. Estaba en su punto.

-Damemon tiene razón- apoyo el rubio.

-Que bien… Es la única forma de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho- sonrió Kokoromon, dejando de comer, y puso su mano en su pecho. Suspiro tristemente- Ahora que ya no tengo mis armas… Solo tengo el fuego, y no soy buena en eso-

-No es necesario saber pelear para ayudarnos- le recordó Yuu. Ella sonrió- Por cierto… ¿Para qué quieres esa tela?- miró la tela rojo oscuro que estaba en el sillón. La digimon le había pedido ese detalle.

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Yuu y Damemon se miraron extrañados.

-Ya verán- aseguro, y siguió comiendo.

Ambos amigos se miraron extrañados.

* * *

Jack, guardando unas cajas en la tienda, suspiro fastidiado.

Le había molestado haber empatado contra ese I.A. con su sistema, y ahora la Jefa, que ahora solo descansaba, le había ordenado quedarse en la tienda, y, si salía, acompañado por Luke o Slayerdramon. Como si fuera un niño.

Abrieron la puerta, y Jack miró a Luke entrar.

Parpadeo sorprendido.

No solo llevaba la bolsa de las compras, sino que tenía arañazos en toda la cara.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- lo señalo sorprendido.

-Nada…- se dirigió a la escalera.

-¡Un minutito!- Jack se puso frente a él. Luke lo quedo mirando- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?-Pregunto, porque el joven de lentes tenía su mano detrás de la espalda.

-Manos…-

-¡No te pongas a hablar como Bear!- pidió Jack.

-¿Me hablaban?- el pequeño oso abrió la puerta del segundo piso y se asomo. Ranamon lo imito.

-¿Ya estas discutiendo? _Perdedor_\- pregunto exasperada la digimon azul.

-¡No perdí!- le recordó molesto- ¡Y, si crees que no puedo escuchar al gato que tienes en la espalda, te equivocas!-señalo al joven de lentes.

Luke parpadeo, y, la gatita que había estado ocultando detrás de él, saltó por encima suyo, y se abalanzó a la liebre de ojos celestes, empezando a arañarle la cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!- Jack se cayó de espaldas, intentando quitarse a la gatita, en vano- ¡QUITAMELO! ¡QUITAMELO!-

-… Es hembra- le dijo Luke, sin inmutarse.

-¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA SI ES HOMBRE, MUJER O ALIEN?! ¡QUITALO!-

-¡Guau!- sonrió Bearmon, mirando a la gatita, bajando de las escaleras junto a Ranamon- Que lindo animal-

-Que es atacado por un gato- Ranamon se cruzo de brazos, burlona.

-¡RANAMON!- Jack tomo a la gata, y logro sacarla de su rostro- ¡Te escuche-AAAAAAYYYY!- la gatita le acababa de morder la mano- ¡Suelta, suelta…!-

-¿Bajaron los precios a las cosas?- pregunto Ranamon a Luke, quien negó- Estos japoneses…-

-Pero tus eres digimon japonesa- le recordó el pequeño.

-Soy una digimon con _programa chino_\- corrigió Ranamon, orgullosa.

-Eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, moviendo sus dedos en aprobación- ¿Y yo que dije?-

-Japonesa-

-¿Y cómo es?-

-Chino-

-¿Y yo que dije…?

-¡BEAR!- lo calló molesto Jack, levantándose, mientras la gatita seguía con sus colmillos clavados en su mano.

De repente, una botella de refresco le cayó en la cabeza, botándolo, y haciendo que la gatita volviera a intentar _decorarle_ el rostro, como lo hizo con Luke.

Ranamon, Bearmon y Luke parpadearon y miraron arriba, donde Samanta, con su pijama blanco bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡Sam!- el pequeño se le acerco contento.

-Veo que uno no puede descansar con Jack en la casa- suspiro fastidiada la joven, acomodándose los lentes rojos. Se podía ver que ya no tenía ojeras.

-Me alegra… que estés bien- dijo Jack, sentándose y agarrando a la gata del lomo, quien movía sus zarpas en dirección a su rostro.

-Sí… Han sido dos días fastidiosos de estar en cama- suspiro molesta la joven- ¿Algo del ataque a la escuela?-

-… Los humanos siguen diciendo que fue ataque terrorista- respondió Luke, quitándose los lentes.

-Bien- asintió la joven, y, para sorpresa de los presentes, le dio un coscorrón a Luke.

La liebre se incorporo sobándose la cabeza, parpadeando sorprendido.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte, _corazón de abuelita_, qué no quiero que traigas animales abandonados a la casa?!- señalo a la gatita, que había vuelto al ataque contra el pobre Jack.

-… Pero…-

-¡Nada de _pero!_\- lo señalo- ¡Te pones como Kokoromon referente a los animales!-

-… Pero…-

-¡Quiero que saques al animal de aquí!- señalo a Jack- ¡No ves que la gata lo esta dejando como lija degastada!-

-¡SAM!- se enojo Jack.

-Digo…- ella tosió, algo sonrojada- Saca a la gata-

-Pero…-

La joven lo miró molesta, arqueando una ceja. Bufo molesta, se acerco al pobre Jack, tomo a la minina del lomo, y se la lanzó a Luke, aterrizando en su rostro, clavando sus uñas en él.

-Te doy una semana para que le encuentras un hogar- ordeno la joven- Y más te vale que no ande haciendo _regalos_ por el departamento mientras este aquí ¡Y que no se te olvide hacer el nuevo cinturón a Kokoromon!-

Luke asintió, aún con la gata clavada en su cara.

-Ay…- Jack se levantó, con varios rasguños en la cara-¿Por qué no mejor me das de baja?- le pregunto a Sam, quien alzo las cejas- Así podría descansar como Kokoromon-suspiro.

-Ella no ha tenido descansos- le recordó algo molesta Ranamon- Recuerda que ha tenido problemas con el P.I de todas formas, y no olvidemos- hizo un movimiento floreado con sus manos- Que tiene un _enamorado_ tras ella-

-Ya le advertí al Rey que ni se atreva a acercarse a Kokoromon- le recordó Sam. Ella, con los demás de Jäger, ignoraba que aquella digimon era la pareja del dragón desde hacía dos días…

-Es peligroso si está con él- Jack se cruzo de brazos, de repente serio- Ese digimon es peligroso-

-Es nuestro enemigo. Claro que va a ser peligroso- apoyo Samanta.

-Fue otra de tus razones de darle baja a Kokoromon, ¿verdad?- supuso Ranamon. Ella la miró de reojo- Así un miembro de Jäger vigila constantemente a la tercera parte de Apocalymon-

-Sí, sí…-

-Y por eso Vormundmon lo ha vigilado por cinco años… ¿O son seis?- se confundió Bearmon. Ella lo quedo mirando- ¿Siete? ¡Ocho! ¿Nueve y tres cuartos…? Me doy- suspiro.

Sam suspiro fastidiada.

-Creo que mejor iré a descansar un poquito más antes de que rompa ciertas cabezas- sentencio- Jack, ni se te ocurra irte. Luke, saca a esa gata en una semana. Ranamon, Bearmon, sigan pendientes de las llamadas de los demás- y, simplemente, subió al segundo piso, cerrando la puerta.

El segundo piso contaba con un pequeño salón-comedor-cocina color blanco, y una puerta a la habitación de Samanta, y un baño.

Wizardmon, estaba en el salón, haciendo _unos experimentos_ encima de la mesa, mientras leía un libro que flotaba y movía distraídamente una sustancia morada en un jarro transparente. Sky estaba sentada en el sillón, con los pies arriba y la cabeza abajo, leyendo un _manga__**.**_

**-**¿Cómo vas con el antídoto?- pregunto Sam al mago verde, quien dejó de leer su libro, y colocaba polvos verdes a la sustancia morada, que tomo un color naranja.

-Creo que… ya casi- murmuro Wizardmon, y, en ese momento, la sustancia exploto en su cara, dejándolo chamuscado-… Falle-

Sky lo miró de reojo, suspiro tristemente, y continuo leyendo.

-No te preocupes, Sky-san- el mago chamuscado se le acerco decidido- Le prometo que pronto encontrare un antídoto para el virus solitario- aseguro.

-Me has dicho lo mismo durante cinco años- volvió a suspirar la joven- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus explosiones.

-¡Pero…!- se entristeció Wizardmon.

-Sky. Lo último que se pierde es la fé- le recordó Sam, algo fastidiada al haber dicho algo como eso. La joven de pelo gris la miró sorprendida- Y ojala sea lo último. No quiero perder la casa con tus explosiones- agrego, mirando a Wizardmon.

-Lo siento- se lamento el digimon.

-Mira… ¿Qué te parece que te tomes el día? Tal vez, si te relajas, logres encontrar la fórmula- sugirió Samanta- Pero limpias la mesa- agrego, y se fue, sin evitar un bostezo.

Wizardmon suspiro algo triste, y empezó a limpiar cuando, de repente, Sky se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Sky-san?-

-¡¿Ya son las nueve de la noche?!- se asusto, mirando el reloj de pared- ¡Se va a enojar!-

-¿Quién?- se extraño el mago, mirando como la niña sacaba una caja de galletas de la alacena- ¡Eso es de Bearmon…!-

-¡Si pregunta, fuiste tú!- le dijo la joven, y, sin más, se puso la capucha, y, de un salto, cruzo la ventana en un resplandor verde. Se había ido al Digiquartz, así como así.

Wizardmon se quedo en blanco.

-Se ha vuelto a ir, ¿verdad?-

El mago se dio la vuelta de un susto. Samanta estaba apoyada a la puerta de su habitación ¿En qué momento regreso?

-Ya van **dos días** que se va sin decir a donde, con comida de la alacena- recordó la joven, seria- ¿Se habrá enamorado de algún cazador?- pregunto sarcásticamente, mirando a Wizardmon.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó porque lo mirara.

-Sé muy bien lo que sientes por Sky, ¿por qué no, simplemente, le dices?-

-¡EH!- palideció el digimon- Si-Si le dijera a Sky-san… Yo… Jack-san… Luke-san…- al joven mago se le vino a la mente a las dos liebres, uno tronando sus nudillos y el otro mirándolo con ojos rojos sin vida, ambos dispuestos a borrarlo, **permanentemente**.

Sam suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que se imaginaba el digimon.

-Además… No somos iguales. Ella es un I.A… Yo un digimon-se entristeció Wizardmon.

-No te puedo dar consejos románticos. No pierdo el tiempo con esas cosas- le recordó Sam- Pero… Creo que te daré la orden de seguir a Sky, y vigilarla-

-¡AH!-

-Sí. Si lo haré- sentencio la joven- Suerte buscándola- y, sin más, entro de nuevo a su habitación, dejando al digimon lamentándose en silencio por el rumbo que tomo las cosas…

* * *

Sky, saltando entre los techos del digiquartz, sabía que cierto digimon estaría echando humito por su tardanza.

Aterrizo en cierto callejón, algo solitario, y escuchó un bufido bastante molesto, y una flecha de energía se clavo a unos centímetros encima de su cabeza. Sí, estaba enojado.

-¡Me alegra ver que viniste, _orejas!_\- le dijo sarcásticamente Gaiomon, totalmente enojado.

El digimon estaba sentado al final del callejón, aún con varias heridas en su cuerpo, ya que el campo de curación de Sky no estaba hecho para curar heridas profundas, y nadie lo dejaría entrar a un xros loader para curarlo. Aunque, por haber sido atendido a tiempo, recupero su ojo que la Jefa le había herido, aunque ahora tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.

La joven lo había encontrado y cuidado desde hace unos dos días, y le traía comida y agua ya que este no era capaz de moverse.

El asunto, es que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hizo ese digimon, pero aún así lo cuidaba, lo que fastidiaba al digimon más que nada.

-¡Me alegra ver que ahora puedes volver a usar tus poderes!- le dijo contenta la joven, acercándosele.

-¡BIEN! ¡AHORA! ¡¿ME HARÍAS EL FAVOR DE DESAPARECER DE **MI VISTA?!**_**-**_le pregunto sumamente molesto.

-¿Por qué? Si sé que me quieres- ella se sentó a su lado- Por eso me llamas _orejas_-

-¡Te llamo así porque eres un maldito fenómeno!- le dijo.

-Yo… no soy un fenómeno- le aseguro.

-¡¿Y qué son esas cosas que cuelgan de tu cabeza?!-

-Mis orejitas- se quito la capucha- ¡Sé que las encuentras tiernas!- le sonrió.

-¡SON ESPELUZNANTES, I.A.!- le aseguro- ¡Y estas loca por ayudarme! ¡¿Cuántas veces te digo que, cuando me recupere, me haré una bufanda con la piel de la V-mon amiga tuya?!-

-No lo harás-

-¡¿Por qué crees eso?!-

-Porque te cambiare- le sonrió. Él se quedó sorprendido. Sky se levantó y lo miró decidida- Te haré un digimon bueno.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES?!- grito la voz de Gaiomon en todo el callejón.

Sky se agarro las orejas, agachándolas.

-¡Soy el **Asesino y Caza recompensas Número UNO del Mundo Digital, GAIOMON-SAMA!- **le recordó por enésima vez- ¡He matado a aquellos digimon que me estorbaban o solo se cruzaron en mi camino! ¡Y matare con mis propias manos al REY! ¡¿Y crees que tú, una I.A. creada para servirle a una niñita que juega a las espadas, **podrá cambiarme?!** ¡¿Me quieres hacer ver el error de mis acciones?! ¡¿Quieres que me arrepienta de todos los asesinatos que he cometido?! ¡¿ALGO ASÍ QUIERES?!-

-Sí- sonrió Sky, feliz que entendiera el mensaje tan rápido.

Gaiomon la quedo mirando, con un tic en el ojo…

-¡LAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-empezó a dispararle flechas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Sky empezó a esquivarlas- ¡Para Gaiomon!- se agacho para esquivar la última.

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!-

-No lo haré. Decidí ayudarte y eso haré- lo miró desafiante, fastidiándolo- Mira- saco la caja de galletas- Son con chispas de chocolate…-

-¡¿ME VOLVISTE A TRAER COMIDA HUMANA?! ¿CREES QUE ME REBAJARE TANTO PARA COMERLAS?!- Gaiomon, enojado, señalo un montón de cajas de barra de cereal a su lado, la cual ninguna había sido abierta. El digimon ni siquiera había aceptado el agua que solía traerle Sky.

-¿Sabes? Eres un orgulloso. Slayerdramon come de estas galletas cuando Bearmon no lo ve- le dijo algo ofendida Sky.

-¿El Dragón Plateado? A ese también lo eliminare cuando lo encuentre- le aseguro- No me dejó terminar mi trabajo. Y lo voy a terminar. Voy a eliminar a esa _Incompleta _cueste lo que ¡AAY!- Sky acababa de patearlo en la rodilla, que estaba herida- ¡AY! ¡Maldita _orejas_!- la miró enojado- ¡¿A qué vino eso?! ¡¿Te molesto que le diera la sentencia de muerte a tu _Slayerdramon_?!-

-¡No vuelvas a llamar _Incompleta _a Kokory!- le ordeno enojada Sky, asustando al asesino.

-¿Tú…? ¡¿Me vienes a dar ordenes a mí?!- se enfureció Gaiomon.

-¡SÍ!- le dijo más enojada, asustándolo más… Y, para sorpresa del samurái, habían lagrimas en los ojos verdes de la I.A.- ¡¿Tú que sabes…?! ¡Es difícil ser una incompleta…!-

Gaiomon la quedo mirando.

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

-¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!- enojada, le lanzó la caja de galletas en plena cara, y se fue corriendo, restregándose los ojos.

Adolorido, se quitó la caja del rostro, pero la I.A. ya se había ido.

Bufo sumamente fastidiado y lanzó la comida con la demás... ¿Quién se creía esa I.A? ¿Acaso creía que, solo por salvarlo, ahora él debía de llenarle flores el camino o algo así?

* * *

A la madrugada…

Topacio, con un paraguas negro, estaba mirando las nubes nocturnas que esparcían la lluvia en la ciudad, encima del techo de un edificio, mientras, detrás de ella, su equipo colocaba un artefacto en el suelo, y lo ensamblaba. Pero, a su lado, había una joven bajo la lluvia con forma de zorra color anaranjada de ojos rojos y unos mechones de pelo café, con cabello hasta los hombros del mismo color, chaqueta verde y pantalones negros, mirando al equipo sumamente divertida.

-¿Así que esta es la lluvia?- sonrió _Fang_, sintiendo las gotas de agua en su pelaje- No está mal- miró a su creadora, que la miraba de reojo- Soy de fuego, pero me gusta la lluvia. Va y viene-

Topacio le sonrió, sorprendiéndola.

-Eres totalmente diferente a Klauen y a Klinge- le comento- A los tres los construí para que obedecieran ordenes, pero ellos dos solo lo hacen cuando hay algo para destruir de por medio, ya vez como ahora trabajamos para reemplazar el brazo que le quito la Jefa a Klauen- la miró curiosa- ¿Por qué eres tan calmada, a diferencia de ellos?-

-Muy simple, _mamá_\- le sonrió Fang, divertida- Ellos son hombres-

-Todo listo, Topacio-aviso _Green_, el segundo al mando de la Científica.

-Perfecto-sonrió la mujer, mirando el aparato- Veamos si este prototipo satisface mis expectativas-dijo, mientras se acercaba al objeto, que tenía la forma de una caja metálica, pero con una esfera roja en la parte de arriba. La mujer se inclinó y empezó a mover la esfera.

-¿Pero será bueno hacerlo? ¿No se supone que _Jäger _ está también en Tokio?-pregunto un soldado.

-Es por eso que lo hago-le explico Topacio, mientras que Fang la miraba curiosa- Si ellos logran regresar a la normalidad a los dos digimon, supongo que significa que este prototipo no sirve. Además que servirá para que Fang ponga su _Sistema de Ataque_ a prueba. Al fin y al cabo, es el más inestable de todos- la zorrita, al escucharla, sonrió mostrando la lengua.

-¿Vendrá _el sirviente_ de Salamandra a la prueba?- pregunto Green, algo molesto.

-No… Parece que no le gusto que se enfrentara a Luke tan pronto- sonrió la mujer de pelo celeste.

Topacio dejo de mover la esfera, porque esta empezó a brillar. Se levanto, y con los demás empezó a observar como salía un tipo de rayo rojo desde la esfera, llegaba al cielo lluvioso, y se expandía como una ola, abarcando toda la ciudad.

* * *

_En la casa de Tagiru_.

El joven dormía tranquilamente, murmurando cosas como _"No te vayas... No soy insoportable… Sam…"_

A su lado, estaba su xros loader rojo oscuro. El cual, a causa del rayo que afecto a un digimon dentro del aparato, empezó a brillar su pantalla, y salió Betsumon.

El digimon miro sonriente al joven, mientras que sus ojos amarillos habían perdido su brillo y se habían puesto rojos. Saco un plumón.

* * *

_En la casa de Taiki_.

El joven dormía tranquilamente. Pero Shoutmon, su compañero, estaba sentado a su lado apoyando su espalda a la pared cerca a la ventana, escuchando en silencio el sonido de la lluvia al caer al piso, recordando su último encuentro con Gaiomon.

Lillymon le había confeccionado otro protector, al igual que otra bufanda amarilla, pero ese detalle no le importaba. Temía que el samurái volviera a atacar… Él estaba ahí afuera, de seguro maquinando su venganza…

Coloco su mano en su pecho, recordando, con pesar, como él y Taiki eran atravesados por Ryouma… Nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca se perdonaría haber bajado la guardia de esa manera…

Sonrió un poco al recordar como Kokoromon le había dicho que eso no importaba.

Su sonrisa se borro y se sonrojo… La V-mon ahora era su pareja, algo de lo que cierto _ChibiKamemon_, que, preocupado por el estado del dragón rojo después de lo de Gaiomon, se le había acercado en el momento en que él abrazaba a Kokoromon cuando se puso nerviosa por la posibilidad de volverse una _Digimon Voladora_.

Y, el pequeñito, en vez de guardar el secreto, grito a los cuatro vientos que el Rey tenía novia.

Desde entonces, las burlas de Tagiru, los celos del pequeño Gumdramon, y las indirectas de Jijimon lo ponían de mala. Al menos Taiki lo respeto, e incluso lo felicito… Pero se sonrojo al recordar como Yuno, al enterarse, abrazo como peluche a Kokoromon diciendo que ahora era más parte de la familia…

Suspiro. Abrió los ojos atento, se dio vuelta, y abrió la ventana, para observar muy desconfiado la ola color roja que estaba abarcando la ciudad en contraste con la lluvia.

-¿Serán esos tipos…?-murmuro el dragón-... Kokoromon-se preocupo.

Sintió como Pinocchimon salía del xros loader. Se quedo quieto… ¡¿Eh?!

-¿Eh? ¿Pi… Pinocchimon?-se sorprendió el dragón- ¿Có-Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que estas fuera como yo?-pregunto.

Pero su amigo no respondió. Solo levanto su martillo hacia Taiki.

-¡No lo hagas!- rugió el dragón, sacando su micrófono y deteniendo el martillo de Pinocchimon.

Taiki abrió los ojos asustado. Se asusto más al ver como Shoutmon empujaba a Pinocchimon hacia el piso.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Pinocchimon! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-se sorprendió el joven parándose rápidamente- ¡¿Y por qué están los dos fuera al mismo tiempo?!

-¡No te acerques, Taiki! ¡Está siendo controlado por algo!-le advirtió el dragón rojo.

-_¡Bullet Hammer!_-Pinocchimon aprovecho para golpear a Shoutmon con su martillo directamente.

El digimon rojo choco contra el escritorio de Taiki, destruyéndolo y cayendo entre los escombros.

Pinocchimon se sentó en el marco de la ventana. Miro a Taiki.

-Nos vemos-sonrió. Y se fue.

-¡Espera!-rugió furioso Shoutmon, saliendo entre los escombros, pero cayó de rodillas… Fue un golpe muy duro

-¡Shoutmon!- su amigo se le acerco preocupado.

-Estoy bien… Es solo un moretón- aseguro el dragón, sobándose el brazo. Taiki miró la ventana abierta, donde su amigo se fue -¿Viste sus ojos?-

-...Si. No tenían brillo, y eran más rojos que lo normal-murmuro el joven-... Esto tiene que estar relacionado con el Proyecto Iluminati-

-Si... junto con esa luz-agrego el dragón.

-¿Luz?- el joven miro por la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver esa oleada de energía color rojo cubriendo el cielo-... ¿Qué... es eso...?- y de repente, la energía desapareció, dejando solo la lluvia- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No lo sé…- murmuro Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño, y se asusto cuando su amigo pegó un grito- ¡¿Qué sucede?!-

-¡Las DigiMemory!-

Ambos se quedaron en blanco. El joven líder del Xros Heart las tenía guardadas… en el escritorio destruido…

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- empezaron a sacar los trozos de madera que antes eran el escritorio, buscando aquellos chip…

* * *

Samanta miraba la desaparición de la luz sentada en su ventana.

-Esos tipos... Nos están provocando-murmuro la joven.

-¡Sam!- Sky y Jack irrumpieron en la habitación-¡¿Viste lo que hubo en el cielo?!-

-Si... Y parece que los digimon, las I.A, y la gente con xros loader pueden verlo-señalo la joven, sin dejar de mirar el cielo- Hay gente conduciendo autos, caminando en la calle, y no he escuchado ningún murmullo de sorpresa, y ni siquiera la gente en sus casas ha prendido la luz y abierto las cortinas para ver el extraño fenómeno- la joven los miro- Debemos empezar a tener cuidado. Están en la ciudad... Y Sky-

-¿Eh?-se extraño la joven.

-Desde ahora no vas a separarte de mi lado-ordeno- El Proyecto Iluminati... No, Topacio te necesita para su experimentación, y no dejare que vuelva a hacerte daño. Así que se te acabaron las _salidas_-

-...-la joven miro el suelo-... Entendido...-

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano?-pregunto Jack- ¿O a su _gata asesina_?- se rascó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, está en el _almacén _trabajando en el cinturón de Kokoromon. Y creo que la gata se quedo clavada en su rostro-

-No lo entiendo-suspiro la liebre de ojos celestes- ¿Cuál es su manía de querer tanto a los animales? Aunque no es tan extraña como su manía de sentarse toda la noche para contemplar las estrellas-

-Lo hace porque no tiene conocimiento sobre lo que hay más allá de ellas-comento Sam. A lo que Jack se quedo callado.

Sky solo se quedo más deprimida, sin darse cuenta que Wizardmon estaba en la puerta, mirándola de reojo.

* * *

Yuu dormía en su habitación, pero Kokoromon, que había estado en el salón cociendo aquella tela rojo oscuro, se sorprendió de la energía en el cielo lluvioso, que desapareció momentos después.

-¿Qué fue…?- murmuro, pero después gimió de dolor, cayó de rodillas agarrando su mano derecha.

Se mordió el labio, poniendo rígida su mano… No había duda… El Virus Solitario se estaba empezando a expandir más allá de su palma. Y suponía el por qué…

* * *

La lluvia empezó a detenerse de apoco en el cielo azul del amanecer…

* * *

-_¡Tagiru!_-llamo Gumdramon desde el xros loader, y al ver que su amigo seguía durmiendo. Salió, colocándose al lado de su cama- ¡DESPIERTA!-

-¡AAYY!- Tagiru, de la impresión, se cayo de la cama- Ay... Oye… ¿Qué horas son?- miró su reloj… 5:00 AM- ¡¿Me estás…?!

-¡Tagiru! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Betsumon no...!-empezó a decir Gumdramon, pero se quedo mirando a su compañero, y se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto somnoliento Tagiru, bostezando.

-¡Tú... Tú cara!-rió el pequeño.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru se levanto y se miro en el espejo- ¡¿EEHH?!-

Tenía escrito en la cara la palabra: _Idiota_.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-se limpio la cara con su pijama, quitándose así el plumón- ¡Gumdramon! ¿Fuiste tú?-

-No-rio el pequeño- De seguro fue Betsumon... ¡Betsumon!- se abalanzo a su compañero, y lo agarro del pijama- ¡Betsumon desapareció! ¡No está en el xros loader!-

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Tagiru-¡¿Entonces cómo puedes estar fuera?! No tenemos el chip-espacio temporal-le recordó.

-¡¿Yo qué sé?! ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!-el pequeño, agarrando a su amigo de su pijama, empezó a arrastrarlo hasta la ventana- ¡Antes de que sea tarde!-

-¡Espera!-le pidió Tagiru, azul del miedo, porque estaba al borde del balcón- ¡Déjame al menos llamar a Taiki-san…! ¡Y cambiarme!

* * *

Yuno, algo somnolienta, con su bata puesta y una taza de café en mano, miró como su hijo bajaba hablando por celular con sus amigos del Xros Heart, mientras se arreglaba la polera celeste-roja, mientras que Shoutmon bajaba de un salto, y le decía que estarían _en una misión_, y que no se preocupara. Él cuidaría a su hijo. Y también se disculpaba por lo del escritorio, aunque la mujer le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Está bien- sonrió la peli naranja al digimon, que se sentía bastante culpable- Ya era algo viejo ¿Cuándo van a estar libres?-

-No lo sé, mamá- respondió Taiki, mientras Shoutmon entraba al xros loader- Pero intentare llegar lo más temprano que pueda. Nos vemos- se despidió mientras abría la puerta, y se iba.

Yuno se quedó dónde estaba. Suspiro apesadumbrada y se sentó en el sillón, sin dejar de pensar lo inútil que era para ayudar a su hijo o a sus amigos, y, desanimada, murmuro un_: Feliz Cumpleaños a mí…_

Tomo un sorbo de café, sin sentir una silueta detrás de ella…

* * *

El Xros Heart se reunió en una de las calles de la ciudad.

-Ah- bostezo Tagiru, llegando con Taiki y Yuu. El líder se veía preocupado.

-Tagiru, ponte serio- pidió el rubio.

-Pero son como las cinco y media de la mañana… ¡Ese Betsumon me las va a pagar!- aseguro enojado.

-No solo Betsumon… Pinocchimon también se fue…- le recordó preocupado Taiki. Tagiru se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- murmuro Yuu.

-¿Vieron la energía de hace un rato?- pregunto Taiki, y sus amigos negaron- Shoutmon la vio antes de que Pinocchimon saliera del xros loader. Tal vez sea eso-

-¿Puede ser el Proyecto Iluminati?- se molesto Tagiru, mientras Yuu sacaba su xros loader.

-Kokoromon, ¿crees que el Proyecto Iluminati pueda hacer algo así?- le pregunto el rubio.

-_Mm… Mm… Mm…_\- de repente, un ronquido leve. Los jóvenes se cayeron de espaldas

-_¡Para ahora, Kokoromon!_\- pidió fastidiado Shoutmon.

-_¡Estoy pensando! ¡Cruel!_-

-_No te pongas así, tonta…_-

-_¡No soy tonta!-_

_-¡No quiero discutir contigo! ¡Estoy preocupado por mis amigos!-_

_-¡Yo también!-_

_-¡Entonces piensa…!_-

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando, fastidiados.

-No empiecen a discutir, _pareja_\- pidió cansado Tagiru.

-_¡No te metas!_\- rugió Shoutmon, asustándolo.

-Shoutmon- lo detuvo Taiki, sacando su xros loader- También estoy preocupado por Pinocchimon- le recordó. Él solo bufó.

-_¡¿Y Betsumon?!_-pregunto Gumdramon.

-También por él- sonrió Taiki, mirando al joven de googles sacar su xros loader.

-¿Kokoromon?- Yuu miró su xros loader.

-_Bueno… Una vez, en Rusia, hicieron algo así_\- recordó la digimon-_Activaron un aparato que controlo a todos los digimon de data angelical para atraerlos. Nos costo bastante evitar que los capturaran_\- suspiro- _Sí hicieron algo parecido… Y solo Betsumon y Pinocchimon fueron afectados, debe ser porque tienen algo en común_-

-¿Algo en común?- empezó a pensar Tagiru.

-Ambos… Ambos perdieron la memoria cuando llegaron al Digiquartz- recordó Yuu. Taiki medito.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que algo les pase- sentencio el joven líder- Iremos cada uno por nuestra cuenta…-

-¿Y la Jefa?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Tal vez aún no está recuperada desde lo de Gaiomon y aquel I.A.- recordó su amigo- Nos contactaremos por celular, por si encontramos a alguno o la fuente de esto. Pero tengan cuidado-

Sus dos amigos asintieron, y los tres se separaron…

* * *

Yuno frunció el ceño, y abrió cansadamente los ojos.

Estaba en el Digiquartz. Más bien, en el techo de la escuela de su hijo.

Se sentó desorientada. Solo recordaba empezar a tomar su café y después le dio sueño. Se abrigo más con su bata, y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Fang estaba sentada en la baranda del piso, mirándola divertida.

Yuno se quedo sorprendida al verla…

* * *

Tagiru corría por las calles de la ciudad, que ya demostraban el movimiento matutino del día.

-Ojala Taiki-san y Yuu tengan más suerte- suspiro Tagiru.

-_Si..._-suspiro Gumdramon, desde el xros loader.

-¿Seguro que ninguno lo sintió salir?-pregunto Tagiru, sacando su xros loader.

_-Si-_ asintió Pagumon

_-Muy seguro-_ asintió Harpymon-

_-Me entere ahora-_admitió FlameWizardmon.

_-¿Qué es lo que querrán con ellos dos?_-se pregunto Gumdramon_\- ¡¿No será que los quieren convertir en… en?!-_ palideció, asustado.

-No lo harán. No se volverán Kopierer- le aseguro Tagiru, para tranquilizarlo, pero él también había pensado en esa posibilidad…

-_¡Cuidado!_-aviso Gumdramon.

Tagiru choco con alguien en la calle.

-Ay... Lo siento-se disculpo Tagiru.

-Ay-se lamento una voz familiar- Ten más cuidado-

-¡Ah! ¡Akari-san!- se alegro Tagiru- ¡Cutemon!-

-Pero si es Tagiru-kun-se alegro Akari, con el conejo digital en brazos. La joven de pelo rojo llevaba amarrado su cabello en dos moñas con coles color amarillo, una polera manga corta color rosa por arriba, y blanco por abajo, y traía un short color naranjo y botines blancos.

-¡Hola-kyu!- sonrió Cutemon.

-Y también _Lengirou-san_-se dio cuenta Tagiru, mirando a quien acompañaba a Akari. El joven de pelo parado llevaba una camisa manga larga color verde claro con un pequeño pañuelo celeste atado al cuello de la camisa, unos pantalones café oscuro y unos zapatos café.

-¡Es Zenjirou!-le corrigió el joven de pelo parado.

-¿Qué hacen en la ciudad? ¿No viven en la otra?-se extrañó el joven.

-Si...-sonrió Akari- Lo que pasa es que el bus se atraso un poco. Íbamos a llegar ayer, pero la lluvia entorpeció los caminos, así que aquí estamos.

-Estamos listos para el cumpleaños-kyu- sonrió Cutemon.

-¿Cumpleaños?-parpadeo Tagiru- ¿De quién? ¡¿De Taiki-san?!- se horrorizo.

Los dos jóvenes y el digimon lo quedaron mirando. Se miraron, y suspiraron.

-Creo, creo… Que ha Kudou Taiki se le ha olvidado- suspiro Zenjirou.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo con él!- se molesto Akari- ¡Siempre esta pendiente de ayudar a los demás, pero a la hora de recordar las fechas…!- se restregó el pelo- ¡Y le estuve mandando mensajes para que no se le olvidara!-

-Habrá problemas-kyu- sentencio Cutemon.

Tagiru se quedo más extrañado.

-¿De quién es el cumpleaños?- pregunto, dándose cuenta que estaba más desinformado que de costumbre.

-De Kudou-san- le explico Akari.

Tagiru parpadeo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Lo que pasa es que íbamos a hacerle una fiesta esta noche- le explico Zenjirou, asintiendo. Cutemon asintió.

Tagiru estaba en blanco… Que a Taiki-san se le olvidara el cumpleaños de su madre… Ni a él le pasaba.

-Pero, Tagiru-kun ¿Por qué andas con tanta prisa?-le pregunto Akari.

-¡Ah! Cierto. Uno de mis compañeros se fue de mi xros loader anoche-explico- Es Betsumon ¿Lo han visto?-

-No-negaron.

-Ah... ¿Qué hago?-se lamento el joven de googles, rascándose la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué Betsumon siempre me anda trayendo problemas?!-

-Yo no meto problemas-se defendió alguien.

-¿Entonces por qué escapas...?-se cruzo de brazos Tagiru, quien parpadeo extrañado- ¡¿AH?!- él, Akari, Cutemon y Zenjirou miraron al techo. Donde estaba Betsumon- ¡Betsumon!-

-Hola~-

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!-exigió saber Gumdramon, saliendo del xros loader.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Dos digimon fuera?!- se sorprendió Zenjirou, sin darse cuenta que casi le mata el oído a Akari y a Cutemon.

-Tengo que atender unos negocios-respondió el felino.

-¿Negocios?-repitió extrañado Tagiru.

-Si- de su saco verde, saco una pistola que parecía estar hecha de cartón. Los jóvenes, y los dos pequeños se quedaron en blanco.

-¿Un juguete-kyu?-murmuro sorprendido el conejo rosa.

Betsumon apretó el gatillo. Y de la pistola salió una frazada que atrapo a Akari, envolviéndola junto a Cutemon. Su xros loader naranja cayó al piso.

-¡Akari-chan! ¡Cutemon!-se sorprendió Zenjirou. Corriendo a socorrer a sus amigos. Pero Betsumon aterrizo, tomo el saco y empezó a escapar- ¡Espera!-

-¡Betsumon! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Libera a Akari-san y al conejo!-exigió Tagiru, tomando el xros loader naranja.

_-¡Akari! ¡Cutemon!-_ se asusto el lobo en el xros loader.

-¡Déjalos!- Gumdramon aterrizo frente al gato, deteniéndolo- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú no eres así!

_-Entra una señora a la carnicería y dice: Deme esa cabeza de cerdo de allí. Y contesta el carnicero: Perdone señora, pero eso es un espejo._-conto Betsumon.

-¡Que frio!- Todos se congelaron.

-¡Nos vemos!- salto Betsumon- ¡Si los quieren, vayan a la escuela-Digiquartz! ¡Kudou-san también espera!-agrego.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!-

* * *

-¡¿Qué mi mamá…?!- Taiki se quedo quieto, con su celular en mano.

Estaba en una calle frente al parque. No podía creer lo que Tagiru.

-_¡Y Akari-san también!- _agrego el joven de googles- _¡Debemos ir a la escuela Digiquartz! ¡Ya llame a Yuu!_\- agrego.

-Bien… Voy para allá- corto Taiki.

El joven intento controlar sus temblores.

-_Yuno-san estará bien_\- le aseguro serio Shoutmon, sintiéndose como su compañero- _Vamos_-

-Sí…- el joven empezó a correr…

* * *

Yuu, que estaba en la solitaria calle del mercado, guardo su celular.

-_Yuno-chan…_\- murmuro asustada Kokoromon.

-_Estará bien. Te equivocas si te asustas-dame_-intento consolarla Damemon.

-Damemon tiene razón. Vamos a la escuela-

-_¿Tienes cupos?_-

Se quedo quieto. Miró arriba para ver a la Jefa sentada encima de una tienda blanca de dos pisos de electrodomésticos. A su lado estaban Luke, Jack, Sky y Slayerdramon.

-¡Jefa!- sonrió Yuu.

-_¿Y...?-_ sonrió la joven de traje.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

Akari y Cutemon cayeron al piso, y, mareados, salieron del saco.

Estaban en el techo de la escuela, la cual, en el mundo humano, era investigada por _el caso de terrorismo_.

Miraron a su alrededor…

Kudou Yuno, sentada en el piso, comía unas galletas hablando animadamente con una zorra humanoide…

-¿Ah…?- la joven se quedo en blanco, junto a su pequeño compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Akari-chan! Cuanto tiempo- le sonrió la peli naranja- Y también está Cutemon-kun. Veo que fueron bruscos con ustedes-

-Dolió-kyu- se quejo Cutemon.

-Je je… Son rehenes, no pueden esperar menos- aseguro Fang, mostrándoles un plato de galletas- ¿Quieren?-

-Sí- Cutemon empezó a comer.

-Kudou-san, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Akari.

-No estoy segura- contesto la mujer- Solo sé que me secuestraron para atraer al _Xros Heart_, y de paso a _Jäger_. Pero no me preocupo. Sé que mi hijo estará bien-

Akari se quedo en blanco… Tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

Taiki, junto a Shoutmon, llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, jadeando el joven.

-Ya estamos- murmuro serio Shoutmon, mirando el establecimiento.

-¡Taiki-san!-Tagiru llego corriendo junto a Gumdramon, seguido de Zenjirou y Ballistamon

-¡Ah! ¡Tagiru! ¡¿Y también Zenjirou?!-se sorprendió Taiki-

-¿Ballistamon? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió el Rey al ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Vinieron con Akari-san por el cumpleaños de Kudou-san!-explico Tagiru, levantando el xros loader naranja de la joven de pelo rojo.

Taiki y Shoutmon parpadearon.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡¿Yu-Yu-Yuno-san está- está de-de…?!- tartamudeo atónito Shoutmon- ¡Taiki!- miró a su compañero, quien estaba con la boca abierta

\- ¿Es… 2 de Septiembre?-

Tagiru y Zenjirou asintieron.

-¡Me olvide!-

-¡Taiki!- se enojo Shoutmon. Pero sintió un poco de compasión al ver tan desanimado a su amigo.

Pero, de repente, escucharon unas risas en el ambiente. Muy familiares.

Miraron.

A la entrada de la escuela, varios metros lejos de ellos., estaban Pinocchimon y Betsumon.

-¡Pinocchimon!-se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡Betsumon!-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-¡¿Dónde están Kudou-san, Akari-san y Cutemon, Betsumon?!-pregunto Tagiru.

-Calma-sonrió el felino, y de un movimiento se puso su disfraz de Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Yo, El Rey, les diré lo que sucede!-

-¡NO TE DISFRACES DE MÍ!-ordeno rojo de la vergüenza el verdadero Shoutmon.

-¡¿Dónde están mi mamá y Akari?!-exigió saber el momento en que se escucharon unos pasos.

Yuu, la Jefa, Damemon, Kokoromon, Slayerdramon, Sky, Jack y Luke acababan de llegar desde el otro extremo del lugar.

-¡La Jefa!- se alegro Tagiru.

Pero los miembros de Jäger se detuvieron al instante y se quedaron mirando a Betsumon con su disfraz de Shoutmon. Slayerdramon, Jack y Sky se taparon la boca

El xros heart los quedo mirando.

_-¿Qué- qué es esto?-_murmuro la Jefa, con la voz temblándole.

-Pa-Parece una nueva-moda-sugirió a punto de estallar de risas Slayerdramon.

Jack y Sky no aguantaron más, y empezaron a reírse. Mientras que Yuu y Damemon los miraron en blanco. Vieron a Luke, que solo miraba extrañado a Betsumon.

-¡USTEDES DOS PAREN! ¡JEFA, NUNCA LO ESPERE DE TÍ!-rugió Shoutmon, rojo de vergüenza.

Pero Kokoromon parpadeaba extrañada, señalo a Betsumon, después a Shoutmon, y viceversa.

-¡UN CLON!-exclamo sorprendida Kokoromon.

No aguantaron más. Tanto la Jefa, como Slayerdramon, Jack, Sky, Tagiru, Damemon y Zenjirou empezaron a reírse.

Shoutmon, Taiki, Gumdramon, Yuu y Ballistamon estaban en blanco. Luke inclino la cabeza.

-¡AH! ¡Son iguales! ¡¿Cuál de los dos será el real?!-se espanto Kokoromon.

-¡KOKOROMON IDIOTA, YO NO ME PARESCO EN NADA A ÉL!-rugió Shoutmon, señalando a Betsumon.

-¡Soy el verdadero Rey~!-

-¡NO LO ERES!-

-Si~-Betsumon salto y se coloco al lado de Kokoromon- Soy yo, tú querido Cuernomon~-dijo, y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, si no fuera porque Kokoromon le dio puñetazo, haciendo que chocara y se quedara pegado a la pared del edificio, apagando las risas.

-Vaya-sonrió Pinocchimon, mientras Betsumon caía a su lado- Parece que no pudo engañarte su disfraz-

-¡¿Disfraz?!-se sorprendió Kokoromon.

-Si...-Betsumon se levanto mareado, y se quito de un movimiento su traje de Shoutmon. Kokoromon abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

-¡¿Betsumon?!-se sorprendió la digimon.

-¡¿Te das cuenta _**ahora**_?!-le grito Shoutmon, acercándose a ella- ¡¿Si no sabias si era yo, por qué lo golpeaste?!-

-Bueno...-medito Kokoromon-... Físicamente se parecía demasiado a Cuernomon... Pero se equivoco en una cosa en su papel-

-_No se parecía en nada al Rey_-murmuro la Jefa.

-¿Y cuál fue mi error?-quiso saber Betsumon.

-¡Fuiste amable!-respondió Kokoromon, señalándolo.

El felino y Pinocchimon se quedaron en blanco. Y no solo él. También el Xros Heart y Jäger.

-Cuernomon siempre me anda diciendo _idiota _o _tonta _cuando cometo un error. Es muy grosero. Por eso, cuando te comportaste de esa manera tan tierna conmigo, adivine de inmediato que no eras el verdadero Cuernomon-explico la digimon naranja- Para ser un _maestro del disfraz_. ¡Has fallado como actor!-

-¡NO~!-se lamento Betsumon.

Pero Shoutmon estaba sorprendido.

-Kokoromon... ¿Me consideras grosero contigo?-se entristeció el dragón.

_-¡Como sea! ¡¿Qué se supone qué pasa?!_-exigió saber la Jefa- _¡No vine a perder el tiempo!_-

-¡Eso quiero saber!-respondió Taiki.

-Entonces déjenme explicarles-sonrió Pinocchimon, mientras Betsumon se acurrucaba deprimido en el suelo-Mi compañero y yo, hemos modificado la escuela. Es un nido de trampas, las cuales, ustedes tendrán que cruzar para llegar al techo del edificio. El que logre pasar sin ser atrapado en ninguna trampa, podrá liberar a nuestros cautivos. Pero si son atrapados por nuestras trampas, serán nuestros prisioneros. Además, que tendrán que enfrentarse a _alguien arriba_.

-¿A alguien?-murmuro Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ja! No es necesario pasar por el interior de la escuela para llegar al techo-rio Gumdramon, volando al techo. Pero al hacerlo, algo lo electrocuto, y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Gumdramon!-Tagiru se le acerco-¿Qué te paso?-

-Es una barrera- se dio cuenta Yuu- Hay una barrera que envuelve la escuela. No podremos volar para llegar arriba-

-_Ya veo_-suspiro la Jefa- _Supongo que este es el nuevo método del Proyecto Iluminati para usarnos a todos de conejillos de indias para probar su nuevo sistema de seguridad, y a otro de sus I.A. Está bien, nosotros participaremos_-

-¡¿EH?!-se sorprendió Tagiru, al igual que los miembros de Jäger- ¿En serio?-

-_Sí. Me servirá para ejercitar. __**A todos**_-miró a Jack, Sky y Slayerdramon, que bajaron la cabeza apesadumbrados.

-Entonces está decidido-sentencio Betsumon, parándose- Las reglas son simples, pueden ir en grupo, o solos. Les recuerdo que modificamos la escuela, por lo que la mayoría de los pasillos no son como ustedes lo recuerdan. Como Pinocchimon explico, el que es atrapado en alguna trampa nuestra, perderá. Por cierto_...En un barco viaja un español y un inglés. El inglés se cae al agua y grita: ¡Help! ¡Help! ¡Help! Entonces dice el español: Gel no tengo, pero si quieres shampoo._

Ante el chiste fome, todos se congelaron, excepto Kokoromon y Luke. Kokoromon se empezó a reír, mientras que Luke solo parpadeaba extrañado.

-¡Lo encontraste gracioso!-se alegro Betsumon. Mientras Kokoromon, riendo, asentía- ¡Al fin!-

-¡Kokoromon, idiota! ¡No te quedes parada y detenlos!-le grito Shoutmon, mientras Betsumon y Pinocchimon entraban a la escuela.

La digimon dejo de reír, se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado.

Taiki solo suspiro.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿eso es?- Akari, comiendo galletas. Había escuchado todo junto a Yuno y Cutemon. Fang, sonriendo, asintió- ¡¿Eres una enemiga?!-

-Sí~- sonrió la zorrita, tragando- Pero es divertida esta misión. No soy sádica como Klauen y Klinge- aseguro- Solo tengo que probar mi Sistema-

-Ya veo. Suerte- sonrió Yuno, y siguió comiendo. Akari y Cutemon las quedaron mirando.

* * *

Al rato, ya todos estaban libres del congelamiento de Betsumon.

-¡Pero que chiste más fome!-se enojo Jack- Cuando lo vea lo voy a...-

Sky suspiro a su lado.

-¿Por qué Luke no se congelo?-se extraño Yuu.

-Mi hermano no se reiría si tuviera un chiste frente a él bailando cumbia con los lentes de Delta A-comento la liebre de ojos celestes, señalándolo. Luke asintio- Y tampoco de un chiste fome-

-¡¿Ah?!- Tagiru se fijo en el rostro arañado de la liebre de ojos rojos- ¡Luke! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

La liebre apunto su cabeza. Debajo de su capucha, acurrucada durmiendo en su cabeza, estaba la gatita ploma.

-¿Un gato?- el joven y su compañero se quedaron en blanco. Luke asintió.

-Luky tiene corazón de abuelita- explico Sky, sonriendo.

-Tenemos que salvar a mi Mamá y a Akari-murmuro Taiki.

-_Y lo haremos. Pero después...-_la Jefa miró a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo-… _Después voy a querer que me expliquen eso de __**tú querido Cuernomon-**_

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se sonrojaron por completo. Zenjirou y Ballistamon se miraron extrañados.

-¿Eh…?- Slayerdramon palideció- ¿A… Acaso…?- los señalo a ambos. Kokoromon empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras que el dragón rojo se rascó la cabeza mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se horrorizaron el dragón plateado, Jack y Sky. Luke solo los quedo mirando, alzando las cejas.

-Pues… Pues…- murmuro muy sonrojada Kokoromon.

-¡MAJESTAD…!- Slayerdramon saca su espada si Jack y Sky no lo detienen, asustando al dragón y a los demás.

-_Dije __**para después**__-_les recordó fastidiada la Jefa- _Después si quieres, eliminas al Rey_-

El dragón plateado dejo de moverse, pero miró de manera asesina al Rey, quien rió nervioso.

-Felicidades, Shoutmon- felicito Ballistamon, mientras su compañero estaba atónito.

-No ahora- murmuro el dragón.

Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu suspiraron.

-Bien, entonces vamos- sentencio Taiki, y los demás lo siguieron.

Entraron a la escuela. Pero se sorprendieron al estar en un circulo, conectado a varios pasillos.

-A esto se referían cuando mencionaron que modificaron la escuela-murmuro Yuu.

-_Bien, Kokoromon, será mejor que entres en un xros loade_r-sugirió la Jefa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-se extraño la digimon.

-_Porque no vas a dar ni diez pasos, y ya vas a caer en una trampa_-

-¡¿EH?! No caeré en ninguna-aseguro molesta la digimon.

-¿Segura?-le preguntaron Sky y Jack. Kokoromon inflo los cachetes molesta.

-Sera mejor que les hagas caso-sugirió Shoutmon- Eres demasiado despistada-

-¡Despistada! ¡Tonta! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué otra cosa más piensas de mí?!-exigió saber Kokoromon, haciendo que el dragón retrocediera.

-N-No era para que te pusieras así-se defendió el dragón.

-Les aseguro que caminare 30 pasos sin caer en una trampa-aseguro Kokoromon.

_-¿Apostamos?-_pregunto la Jefa, de manera sarcástica.

-¡YA VERAN!- y sin más, Kokoromon tomo un pasillo.

_-Luke, cuenta_-pidió la joven de traje, ignorando a los jóvenes que se miraron nerviosos.

Kokoromon miraba nerviosa cada paso. Cuando de repente piso un cuadro, lo presiono para abajo. Se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos. Y, frente a Kokoromon, se abrió el suelo, mostrando un tanque gigante lleno de sustancia verde.

-¡AH!-se asusto el xros heart.

Kokoromon se quedo quieta, sorprendida al ver la trampa.

-Un minuto... ¿No se supone que Kokoromon debería caer en la trampa? ¿Por qué esta al frente de ella?-se sorprendió Tagiru.

En eso, detrás de Kokoromon, del suelo emergió una mano robótica, la cual la empujo al tanque.

-¡Eso responde tu pregunta!-le dijo atónito Jack.

-¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon corrió hacia ella, y, a tiempo, la sujeto de la capa, impidiendo que cayera. Justo el piso se cerro. Así que la soltó, haciendo que la digimon cayera al suelo- ¡¿Estás contenta?! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!-la regaño.

_-¿Cuanto?-_pregunto Sam.

-16 pasos-respondió la liebre de rostro arañado.

_-¿Lo ves? Kokoromon, será mejor que regre...-_empezó a decir, pero el pasillo se cerro- _¡Kokoromon!-_

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se acerco a la pared y empezó a golpearla- ¡Shoutmon!-

-¡Tranquilo, Taiki!-se escucho a Shoutmon, desde el otro lado- ¡Estamos bien!-le aseguro.

-_Equipo 1: El Rey y Kokoromon-san_-se escucho la voz de Betsumon en el lugar.

-¡Betsumon!-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-De eso se trata. Una vez que entramos a un pasillo, no podremos retroceder, incluso si no tiene final-murmuro Yuu.

-_Correcto_-se escucho a Pinocchimon-_Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes...-_

El lugar circular donde estaban empezó a girar, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. Unas manos aparecieron del techo, agarro y lanzo a Taiki, Slayerdramon y a Gumdramon a un pasillo, a Yuu, Damemon y a Jack a otro, a Zenjirou y Ballistamon a otro, a Sky a otro, y a Tagiru y a la Jefa a otro.

Cada pasillo se cerró.

-_...Será mejor que se dividan_-rio Pinocchimon. Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Luke no había sido atrapado.

-_Que persistente_-

Las manos se abalanzaron a Luke, pero las esquivo fácilmente, a pesar de que el piso se moviera.

-_¡Deja de moverte!-_exigió Pinocchimon.

Luke miro un pasillo, y para sorpresa del digimon, entro en él. El pasillo se cerro.

* * *

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Slayerdramon, parándose.

-Si...-murmuraron adoloridos Taiki y Gumdramon.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado-murmuro Taiki, parándose.

* * *

-Ay... Ay... Yuu... Bájate...-pidió Jack.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el rubio.

-Eso ha dolido-dame-opino Damemon.

Los tres se pararon.

-Espero que les vaya bien a los demás-murmuro Yuu.

-Estarán bien, y nosotros mucho mejor -rio Jack.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Porque ellos no tienen de compañero a un I.A, que puede escanear el piso, esquivando así los interruptores de trampas-rio Jack.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Y más-

-Eso nos da ventajas-sonrió Damemon.

* * *

-Ay, ay- Zenjirou se levanto- Ballistamon ¿Estás bien?-

-Si-respondió este, levantándose.

-Estamos atrapados-suspiro, golpeando la pared- Y aún nadie me ha dicho quien es esa joven de disfraz, ese dragón plateado, esos conejos, y esa peluche. Solo sé que se llama Kokoromon y ¿Y cómo fue que ella y Shoutmon…?-

Su amigo robótico se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-_De entre todos, tenías que tocarme a mí de compañero_-murmuro molesta la Jefa, quien ya empezaba a caminar.

-Oye...-murmuro Tagiru, levantándose-Eso ha sido cruel-

_-Como sea. Más te vale no pisar una trampa con esos dos pies que tienes-_

-¡Hey!-se ofendió Tagiru, dando un paso adelante, y activando una trampa.

Del techo salieron unas pistolas que empezaron a dispararles. Por lo que empezaron a correr.

_-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!-_le exigió saber la Jefa a Tagiru, mientras corrían por sus vidas.

* * *

Sky suspiro, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Ella escaneaba, así que no le preocupaba… Pero pensaba en Gaiomon. Lo había dejado solo, y le había prometido ir en la mañana… Suspiro. Tal vez el samurái estaba mejor sin ella.

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- Kokoromon pego su mejilla a la pared, intentando escuchar- Parece que los separaron.

-Si... Tendremos que continuar-murmuro Shoutmon, mirando el pasillo.

Ambos dragones empezaron a caminar.

-Oye... Cuernomon, siento por haberte gritado-se disculpo avergonzada Kokoromon- Es que estaba tan molesta porque creyeron que no iba a poder dar unos paso sin activar una trampa, que me desquite contigo-

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Shoutmon, tomándola de la mano. Ella le sonrió… Como amaba sus sonrisas- Oye... ¿Realmente soy grosero contigo?-pregunto al rato.

-Pues... sí-admitió la digimon-... Aunque me he acostumbrado a que me llames _idiota_ y _tonta_, así que no te preocupes-le sonrió.

Pero Shoutmon sintió como si le cayera una piedra en la cabeza.

-...No deberías decirlo de esa manera-le comento Shoutmon. Kokoromon lo miro extrañada, y, sin querer, piso una trampa.

Desde arriba apareció una mano con un pastel, y le dio un pastelazo a la digimon, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

Shoutmon suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto.

-Si...-Kokoromon se levanto, y saboreo un poco el pastel- Crema, que rico-sonrió.

El dragón suspiro.

-... Será mejor que te limpies-

-Si- se empezó a limpiar con su capa. Ya limpia, Shoutmon la ayudo a levantarse.

-Soy torpe-se lamento la digimon, cuando empezaron a caminar- Te voy a meter en problemas-

-No digas eso-le pidió Shoutmon, colocando su mano en el hombro de su pareja.

-Pero es qué…- en ese momento, activo otra trampa.

El cuadro que piso se salió de golpe con un resorte gigante de base, lanzando a los dos dragones al piso.

Cayeron cerca de donde empezaron.

-Ay…- gimió Shoutmon boca arriba, con Kokoromon encima de él. Se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de ese detalle- ¿Eh…? ¿Kokoromon?- la miró. Su rostro al lado del suyo, tenía los ojos dándole vuelta.

Suspiro y se trago saliva, nervioso por la posición que estaba con la inconsciente digimon… Pero… ¿Por qué no se levantaba?

Tal vez lo puso muy nervioso el hecho de estar tan cerca de la digimon, que sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. Trago saliva, sonrojándose más. Fue cuando empezó a sentir los latidos del corazón de la digimon junto al suyo, el calor del cuerpo de ella, y, en especial, su aroma… Un aroma dulce, pero al mismo tiempo refrescante… Fue en ese momento, que la mente de Shoutmon exploto, echando una gran cantidad de humo de su cabeza totalmente roja.

Kokoromon recupero el sentido.

-Ay… Mi cabeza…- se sentó de apoco- Lo sien… ¡AH!- miró asustada a Shoutmon, que estaba semi-inconsciente, rojo (llegaba a brillar), con los ojos dándole vueltas, echando vapor, y con la nariz sangrando…- ¡Cuernomon!- empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Ay, no! ¡Te pegue muy fuerte!- se lamentó.

* * *

En ese momento, en un callejón del Digiquartz, un samurái con capa degastada movía su rodilla sin darse cuenta, bastante impaciente…

¿Dónde estaba _orejas?_ No pensaba que lo que le dijo la noche anterior la enojara de tal modo, que ni iba a ir a traerle el desayuno. Sacudió su cabeza, molesto ¡¿Y qué le importaba a él, un asesino, si una niña con orejas de conejo no vendría?! NO LE IMPORTABA. En lo absoluto…

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras sacaba distraídamente una caja de barras de cereal del montón.

No se dio cuenta que Wizardmon lo miraba desde el techo del edificio, sumamente desconfiado.

* * *

Taiki caminaba, a su lado estaba Gumdramon, quien volaba. Ambos aguantaban las auras de Slayerdramon.

-...Eh, Slayerdramon ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-se atrevió a preguntar Taiki.

-¡Porque el Rey está con Kokoromon!-estallo el dragón- Si se atreve a pasarse de listo...-

-Shoutmon no es así-lo detuvo Taiki, fiel a su amigo. Gumdramon lo miro extrañado. El pequeño no entendía esas cosas.

-Realmente, ustedes los mayores me confunden-suspiro el pequeño, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- No sería la primera vez que el Rey está a solas con Kokoromon-sama. Y no sé porque siempre los mayores se escandalizan por este tipo de cosas-

-Aún eres muy pequeño-le dijo Taiki.

-Que no soy pequeño-murmuro molesto Gumdramon.

En eso, sin querer, Taiki piso una trampa.

De la pared aparecieron manos, con raquetas de tenis.

-¿...Eh...?-

Empezaron a darles raquetazos. Los tres empezaron a correr, para alejarse del grupo de manos con raquetas.

-¡CUANDO ENCUENTRE A ESOS DOS...! ¡LOS VOY A HACER PAPILLA!-aseguro Gumdramon.

* * *

Jack, Yuu y Damemon caminaban sin problemas. Gracias a Jack, no habían caído en ninguna trampa.

-Es bueno esa modalidad tuya-sonrió Damemon.

-Pues claro-sonrió Jack, apoyándose en la pared. Sonó el sonido de una trampa. Los tres palidecieron.

Desde detrás de ellos, apareció una enorme bola de acero, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡¿EEHH?!-

Los tres empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

-¡DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡¿PUSIERON TRAMPAS EN LAS PAREDES?!-exclamo enojado Jack.

En eso, Yuu piso una trampa, y, de repente, una red los aprisiono, dejándolos unos metros sobre el suelo, librándose de la bola de acero.

-¡Ay…!- Yuu se sobo la cabeza- ¿Damemon?-

-Estoy bien- aseguro el digimon blanco, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una red tan chica?!- se molesto bastante Jack.

-¿Cuánto mides?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Metro ochenta-

-Con razón tan alto- suspiro el joven.

* * *

_Equipo de Yuu-san, Damemon-san y Jack-san fuera_\- aviso la voz de Betsumon en todos los pasillos.

* * *

Zenjirou y Ballistamon caminaban con sumo cuidado, para no caer en ninguna trampa. Pero, sin querer, Zenjirou piso una.

Del techo aparecieron manos con pelotas. Y se las empezaron a tirar.

-¡AY!- Ambos empezaron a correr- ¡DETESTO TODO ESTO!- en eso, ambos pisaron un cuadro, que desapareció, y cayeron a un agujero lleno de algas.

-Esto… debe ser… una broma…- jadeo Zenjirou, con Ballistamon encima suyo.

* * *

_Equipo Zenjirou y Ballistamon-san fuera_-

* * *

Tagiru y la Jefa jadeaban. Acababan de librarse de otra trampa, activada por Tagiru.

_-¡Te voy a cortar las piernas si vuelvas a activar otra trampa!-_le aseguro jadeando la joven de traje, sacando su espada.

-¡No lo hago porque quiera!-se defendió el joven de googles.

_-¡No peleen!_-pidió de repente la voz de Dorulumon. La Jefa se quedo quieta. Tagiru saco el xros loader naranja- _Deben tener cuidado. Si pelean entre ustedes caerán en el juego de Betsumon y Pinocchimon_-

-¡Ya sé!- aseguro echando fuego de la boca el joven, pero la Jefa le quito el xros loader naranja.

-_¿Dorulumon?_\- murmuro, sorprendida.

Tagiru parpadeo extrañado.

_-…_-

-_Ya veo… No me dirás nada…_\- suspiro la joven, tirándole el aparato naranja a Tagiru- _Debieron pasar muchos años en el mundo digital para que me olvidaras-_

_-Ni a ti, ni a tus padres- _le aseguro el lobo- _Solo…_-

-_No crees que debas dirigirme la palabra por lo que paso esa vez. Lo entiendo_\- termino la Jefa. Tagiru miró al xros loader y a la joven sin entender nada- _Entonces dejemos las cosas claras: Para ti, soy la __**jefa**__. Ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre porque te dejo pelado_\- le aseguro, guardando su espada- _Segundo: Después de salvar a tus compañeros, vamos a hablar. Sin miedo_-

Se pudo escuchar como el lobo sonreía.

-_Continuemos_\- ordeno la Jefa.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- exigió saber Tagiru, acercándosele- ¡¿Cómo es que…?!- pero piso una trampa.

De la pared empezaron a aparecer _espinas_. Tuvieron que empezar a correr para no ser dañados por ellas.

_-¡ME TRAES MALA SUERTE!-_declaro la Jefa, agachándose a tiempo para esquivar una espina.

-¡No pensé que usaran Espinas! ¡Si nos dan estamos…!- pero no termino, porque casi le da una si la joven no lo agarra de la chaqueta a tiempo.

* * *

Desde el techo, con televisiones que mostraban a los 7 grupos que se movían, frente a un teclado de computadora, estaban sentados Betsumon y Pinocchimon, contentos por los sucesos que le ocurrían a cada grupo. Mientras que Fang miraba sus garras sentada en el barandal, y Akari miraba preocupada los monitores junto a Cutemon. Yuno, en cambio, tomaba tranquilamente un sorbo de té.

-¡Kudou-san! ¡Preocúpese por favor!- pidió nerviosa Akari.

-¡No sea tan _hippie-_kyu!- agrego Cutemon.

-Confió en mi hijo, en Luke, y en sus amigos- aseguro la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír- Vendrán por nosotros- miró a la joven- Confía en ellos-

Akari se quedo sorprendida.

-Ese Luke no cae en ninguna trampa-se lamento Pinocchimon. Las dos humanas y el pequeño digimon se asomaron para ver las pantallas.

En efecto, lo único que hacía Luke era caminar sin ningún problema.

-¡Ah!-el digimon de madera miró una en especial, donde se veía a Sky llegando a un callejón sin salida- Parece que Sky se quedo sin camino-

* * *

-_Equipo de Sky-san pierde al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida_\- informo Betsumon con un micrófono.

* * *

La joven de pelo gris miró la pared que ya no le permitía pasar. La escaneo para darse cuenta que era el fin del camino.

Suspiro tristemente, y se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas… No solo era una _Incompleta_… También era una inútil.

* * *

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- le pregunto Kokoromon a Shoutmon, quien asintió levemente.

El dragón estaba levemente sonrojado, y, además, llevaba la nariz tapada con unos trozos de venda. Prefería que su pareja pensara que el sangrado fue por el golpe de la caída, en vez de que supiera que fue lo que realmente lo provoco.

Se juró a si mismo que ella jamás se enterara de las imágenes que le pasaron por la mente antes de que explotara.

-Discúlpame- suspiro Kokoromon.

-Deja de disculparte- le pidió Shoutmon- Recuerda que debemos salvar a Yuno-san, a Akari y a Cutemon-

Ella asintió, mirando avergonzada el piso. Él suspiro, se detuvo y la abrazo, sorprendiéndola. Se sentía culpable al preocuparla tanto.

-No te pongas así- se separo de ella- No me gusta verte tan triste- Ella se sonrojo, y sonrió- Vamos, tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos, y, de paso, disculparnos con Yuno-san por olvidarnos de su cumpleaños-la tomo de la mano y continuaron caminando, vigilando sus pasos.

-¿Akari es la novia de Taiki?- le pregunto curiosa Kokoromon-

-¿Tienen información de ella?- le pregunto sin sorprenderse Shoutmon. Ella asintió- Pues es su _novia __**no oficial**_. Son como nosotros- le sonrió- Antes, todos sabían lo que sentía por ti, excepto tú. En el caso de ellos, todos sabemos lo que siente el uno por el otro, pero ninguno se lo ha dicho… Ahora que me fijo, tengo más suerte que Taiki en ese sentido- sonrió- Excepto claro, por Lunamon…-

Enmudeció al notar como Kokoromon se detuvo. La miró de reojo. Ella lo soltó, se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye…-

-¿Quién es Lunamon?- le pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Oye, no era para que te pusieras así- le aseguro, caminando hacia ella y poniéndose al frente, pero, piso una trampa y ambos fueron atrapados por una red que los dejo varios metros por el suelo.

-¡Ay!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Conste que esta vez **fuiste tú**, **no yo**!-

-¡Ya sé…! ¡Rayos…!- Shoutmon intento acomodarse, al igual que Kokoromon- ¡La red es muy pequeña!-

-¡Ya sé!- le dijo molesta Kokoromon, intentando pararse, pero solo logro apretujarlos más y caer encima de Shoutmon.

Se quedaron quietos, dándose cuenta que otro movimiento haría que estuvieran en otra posición _**más **_vergonzosa.

Shoutmon miró a Kokoromon, quien sonrojada, se fijo que lo miraba y miró para otro lado, molesta. El digimon se lamentó en silencio.

* * *

_Equipo del Rey y Kokoromon-san pierde al ser atrapado._

* * *

-¡¿Eh?!- Gumdramon levanto la cabeza, sorprendido- ¡¿El Rey y Kokoromon-sama también?!-

-Con esto quedamos nosotros, Luke y Tagiru con la Jefa- murmuro Taiki, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto Slayerdramon. Taiki negó. Lo quedo mirando y sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Era de esperarse de ti- y siguió caminando, dejándolo extrañado.

Continuaron camino hasta que se toparon con una pared.

* * *

_Equipo de Taiki-san, Aniki y Slayerdramon-san pierden al encontrarse con un callejón sin salida._

* * *

-¡¿Es broma?!- se enojaron ambos dragones.

-¿Acaso todos los caminos serán sin salida?- se sorprendió Taiki- Sky-chan también se quedo estancada…-

-Entonces desde el principio era una trampa… Pero… ¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Slayerdramon.

-¡Y Sky-chan!- lo miró Taiki.

-¡De seguro nos atraparan a todos ahora que estamos en la escuela, y las capturaran! ¡No les dejaré!- aseguro Gumdramon, echando humo.

-Este metal es muy duro para mi espada. Si tuviera garras podría cavarlo- murmuro molesto Slayerdramon, tanteando la pared sin salida.

-¿Garras…?- murmuro Taiki- ¡Ya sé!- sacó un chip en especial de su bolsillo.

-¡¿Eso es…?!-se sorprendió Slayerdramon.

-¿Las conoces?- Taiki lo miró.

-Sabemos que tú las resguardas. Pero nunca pensé que las volverías a usar- explico el dragón.

-No es que las traje porque quise. Es que el escritorio donde las guardaba se destruyo, y cuando las saque de los escombros simplemente las guarde en mi bolsillo- explico avergonzado Taiki, sin darse cuenta de la extrañeza de Gumdramon- Bien, aquí vamos _¡DigiMemory, Tailmon!_\- conecto el chip a su xros loader rojo…

* * *

_Equipo de Tagiru-san y Jefa-san perdieron por camino terminado._

* * *

La Jefa, enojada, golpeo la pared que era el fin del camino, agrietándola bastante, asustando a Tagiru.

-_Una trampa. Y yo, la muy idiota, no me doy cuenta_-

-_No te culpes por eso_\- le pidió Dorulumon, en el xros loader que Tagiru tenía en la mano.

-Eso, eso- asintió Tagiru, asustado de ser el próximo en agrietarse.

-_¿Y qué sugieren?_-

-Pues…-Tagiru medito, y miró el techo- Bueno, sí Betsumon y Pinocchimon han hecho trampa. Hagamos también trampa. ¿Aún tienes tu chip-espacio temporal?-

-_Sí_-

* * *

Shoutmon hubiera deseado estar en cualquier lugar con Kokoromon, siempre y cuando no estuviera enojada ni celosa.

-Oye… ¿Sigues enojada?-

-Sí-

-Rayos. No seas así. Ya me siento lo suficientemente inútil ahora para que te pongas así-

Kokoromon lo miró.

-No eres inútil- le aseguro, seria- No eres yo-

-Deja de llamarte así. El inútil soy yo. No puedo proteger a quienes quiero… A Taiki, a Gumdramon, a ti, a mis amigos… a mi gente… Y ahora no soy capaz de ir a rescatar a mi… a quien…- Shoutmon se tapó la cara con su mano libre.

-¿Cuernomon?- Kokoromon lo miró preocupada.

-Yuno-san es… para mí más que la madre de mi amigo… Yo… Yo fui abandonado, Kokoromon. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era un bebé a las puertas de la casa de Jijimon- cerro los ojos, molesto, sin darse cuenta en cómo se puso su pareja- Nunca sentí el calor materno. Jijimon es como mi abuelo, Lillymon como mi tía, incluso mi hermana… Starmon y Pickmons como primos- sonrió un poco- Y… Y desde que me reencontré con Taiki, su madre, Yuno-san, me quiere y me trata como si fuera uno más de su familia. Se preocupa por mí como si fuera mi verdadera madre… ¡Y ahora no puedo hacer nada para protegerla!- gruño, sumamente enojado- ¡Rayos! ¡¿De qué sirve ser Rey, si solo soy capaz de proteger a mi gente, pero no a… a mis amigos…?!- no pudo decir más, Kokoromon lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo… Todos cometemos errores. Si nosotros no podemos continuar en nuestros ideales, otros lo harán- Kokoromon lo miró enternecida- Para eso están los amigos y tus seres queridos-le dio un suave beso en los labios. Shoutmon cerro los ojos, y le acaricio la cabeza a la digimon que amaba. Se separaron lentamente- Ella estará bien- le aseguro.

Shoutmon suspiro con pesar, y la abrazo con su brazo libre, acurrucándola en su pecho, deseando que tuviera razón.

* * *

-¡BUHAAAAA!- Betsumon se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo, llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo- ¡Sabía que el Rey tenía un corazón noble…! ¡Pero tanto así…!- se sonó.

Yuno se había quedado totalmente sorprendida por lo que escucho y vio. Cerro los ojos, agradecida por aquel digimon que consideraba un segundo hijo.

En eso, Akari le dio unos coscorrones a Pinocchimon y a Betsumon, sorprendiendo a la zorra, a la mujer y al conejo digital.

-Ay~ Akari-san eso dolió~- aseguro Betsumon, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Shoutmon está sufriendo! ¡Todos por querer ayudarnos!- señalo las pantallas- ¡Detengan esto!- exigió la joven de pelo rojo con una mirada que asusto a ambos digimon.

-No podrán- le dijo Fang. Ella y Yuno la miraron- Betsumon, Pinocchimon. Están atrapados, vayan por ellos- ordeno sonriendo.

-Sí- asintieron, y se fueron por las escaleras, sorprendiendo a los rehenes.

\- No importa lo que les digan. Ellos tienen escritos en su data base _Obedecer al Proyecto Iluminati_\- explico Fang, sin dejar de sonreír- Sus actitudes no han cambiado nada, tampoco sus memorias, solo sus ideales-

-¿Eso es posible-kyu?- se quedo atónito Cutemon.

-¿Todo esto… para qué tu pruebes tu _Sistema_?- se sorprendió Akari.

-Y para atrapar a un par de dragones- le sonrió Fang. Yuno, por primera vez, frunció el ceño- Necesitamos a un Incompleto y al Rey para cumplir nuestros objetivos. Estábamos entre la V-mon y la I.A. de sistema de velocidad… Pero mi madre, Topacio, ha estado meditándolo y cree que lo mejor es que sea una digimon la que nos de la llave para lograr nuestro objetivo. Y ya los ven. Están juntitos listos para atraparlos-

Akari y Cutemon, que sabían de los Incompletos por los mensajes de Taiki, palidecieron. Pero Yuno se levanto.

-¿Por qué también quieren a Shoutmon-kun?- pregunto seria- ¿Es porque es el Rey?-

Fang sonrió contenta.

-Bueno, cualquiera pensaría eso. Es obvio que esa es una buena razón. Si tuviéramos al Rey en nuestras manos. El mundo Digital estaría devastado. Me parece que es el digimon más querido- agrego, mirando a Cutemon, quien asintió lentamente, molesto- Y, además…- se acerco a Yuno y le golpeo levemente la frente con los dedos, llamando su atención-… Supongo que sabes el resto, _Hikari Yuno_-

La peli naranja palideció por completo, y retrocedió, horrorizada.

-¿A-Acaso Shoutmon-kun es…?-se tapó la boca, sin creerlo- ¿Cómo tú…? ¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Solo nosotros, los _hijos _de Topacio, ella, Forward, Horfe y Salamandra sabemos todo- le sonrió divertida- Sé quién eres en realidad- aseguro, asustando a la peli naranja- Sé cómo haz engañado todos estos años a tu hijo… Él debería saber que su propia madre es…-

Pero no pudo continuar, un puño envuelto en llamas blancas la golpeo, lanzándola contra el barandal, doblándolo y partiéndolo, provocando que cayera a la barrera, electrocutándose.

Akari y Cutemon, totalmente sorprendidos, retrocedieron al ver a Luke, incorporándose y deshaciendo su fuego blanco.

-¿Quién es…?- murmuro sorprendido Cutemon.

-… Liebre de ojos rojos… Debe ser… Luke- murmuro igual de sorprendida Akari.

La liebre miró a Yuno, que se había sentado de la impresión.

La mujer se tapó la cara, asustada y nerviosa. Levantó la mirada al escuchar un maullido.

Luke, quien para sorpresa suya tenía la cara rasguñada, se había agachado para estar a su altura y había sacado de arriba de su capucha a la minina gris, y la sostenía frente a ella, como si fuera un cascabel.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuno- murmuro Luke, entregándole a la gatita, sorprendiéndola por completo.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ!-

Luke se levantó y miró a Fang, toda chamuscada, subirse al techo con ayuda de sus garras.

-¡Sabía que eras de pocas palabras…! ¡Pero nunca así…!- le aseguro, chillando. Se levantó, y empezó a ser rodeada de energía blanca, mientras sus brazos eran rodeados por completo de fuego blanco- _Attack System… _Vamos, tengo que probarlo. Aunque esperaba hacerlo con la I.A. de velocidad-

Luke la quedo mirando. Levanto su mano, y la incentivo a venir.

Fang se le abalanzó, cuando, a unos centímetros frente a ella, emergió del suelo un taladro amarillo. La zorra retrocedió, para ver, sorprendida, a Dorulumon salir del agujero, junto a Tagiru y la Jefa.

-¡Tagiru-kun! ¡Jefa-chan!- sonrió Yuno.

-¡Kudou-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Tagiru se le acerco- ¡¿Y acaso esa no es la gatita de Luke?!-

La mujer sonrió.

-¡Dorulumon-kyu!- Cutemon se abalanzó sonriente al lobo.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¡¿Cómo estás fuera al mismo tiempo que Cutemon?!-Akari se le acerco sonriendo y confusa.

-Fue idea de Tagiru. Entrar al Xros Loader de la Jefa, y poder salir sin que me restrinjan las reglas del Digiquartz por su chip espacio-temporal- explico el lobo, aliviado al ver a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos, al igual que a la madre de Taiki.

Dorulumon se fijo que Luke lo quedo mirando, algo sorprendido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- le sonrió el lobo. Luke asintió, y ambos miraron a Fang, que aún mantenía su Sistema de Ataque. La zorra los miró ofendida de que se pusieran a conversar frente a ella.

Escucharon unos nudillos crujir. Ambos miraron a la Jefa, que crujía sus nudillos. Palidecieron.

-_¿Así que tú eres la causante de que anduviéramos corriendo por toda la escuela esquivando trampas y esas estupideces?_-pregunto la joven, acercándose a la zorra, quien se puso en posición de pelea mientras se le erizaba todo el pelaje.

-Y tú eres la causante de que mi madre no pueda continuar sus investigaciones- murmuro Fang, por primera vez enojada. Se le abalanzó- ¡Pagaras por eso!-

-¡Jefa!- se asusto Dorulumon, pero Luke levanto su brazo, deteniéndolo.

La joven de traje levantó su cabeza, se inclino para adelante para esquivar los zarpazos de fuego blanco, sorprendiendo a la zorra, y, de una patada, la lanzó a volar, pero choco contra la barrera, electrocutándose y cayendo frente a ella toda chamuscada, sin su sistema.

Akari, Cutemon, Dorulumon y Tagiru se quedaron quietecitos. Yuno parpadeo sorprendida mientras Luke ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Fang, sumamente adolorida, se sentó, para encontrarse con el casco de la Jefa. Retrocede si ella no la agarra de la cabeza.

-_Escúchame, y presta mucha atención: Sí no te dignas a liberar de su Control de Datos a Betsumon y a Pinocchimon, no solo no te dejare volver con tu __**mamá**__, sino que también te convertirás en mi nuevo "machucado" para mis entrenamientos. Y créeme que, si no has olvidado mi patada de recién, dejaría tus datos irreconocibles-_

-Ah… Ah…- Fang temblaba tota azul- Yo… Sí… Ya…-

Yuno sonrió, en contraste con los dos jóvenes y el pequeño digimon. Dorulumon no cabía de la sorpresa.

* * *

-Creo que… ahora lo tengo- murmuro Shoutmon, con su micrófono en manos, intentando cortar los cables de la red.

Lo logro, pero ambos cayeron con un fuerte golpe al piso.

-Ay…- gimió Kokoromon.

-Lo… ay… siento- Shoutmon se sobo la cabeza, mientras se sentaba. Sintió pasos, y miró adelante. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte que lo tiro al piso.

-¡Cuernomon!- se asusto Kokoromon, en el momento en que unos hilos se le abalanzaron y la amarraron, alejándola del dragón

-¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon levanto la mirada.

Betsumon tenía un garrote negro en las manos, y Pinocchimon fue quien amarro a la V-mon con sus hilos, capturándola.

Shoutmon gruño, apretando con fuerza su micrófono.

-Suéltenla- ordeno.

-No es personal, Shoutmon. Pero necesitamos a la Incompleta- le dijo Pinocchimon, sin dejar a Kokoromon, quien se encendió, pero los hilos no se rompían- Lo lamento, pero estos están hechos para ti… ¡Así que deja de fastidiar!- la lanzó contra la pared. Ella cayó al piso semi-consciente.

Eso desato la ira de Shoutmon, que se abalanzó al digimon de madera, pero Betsumon choco su garrote con su micrófono, sorprendiéndolo.

-Betsumon… ¡No tendré piedad de ti si algo le pasa a Kokoromon!- le aseguro enojado el Rey.

-¿Ah, sí?- Pinocchimon se acerco a Kokoromon, y la levantó tirándole de la oreja, lastimándola- Veamos si es cierto- coloco su martillo en el cuello de ella-

-¡No lo hagas!-

-Entonces baja el micrófono-pidió, empezando a tirar con más fuerza la oreja de Kokoromon. Ella gimió de dolor.

Shoutmon lo miró totalmente enfurecido.

De repente, hubo una explosión en la pared de al lado, y, del humo, salió una Tailmon fantasmal que empezó a arañar la cara de Pinocchimon, haciendo que soltara a Kokoromon. Shoutmon la atajo a tiempo, impidiéndole caer.

-¡Que monada~!- dijo sonrojado Betsumon.

-¡Sácamela de…!- pero la gata desapareció. Pinocchimon parpadeo sorprendido. Un pie rodeado de agua se plantó en su cara- ¡AY!-

-Me las pagaras- Jack, frente a él, hizo crujir sus nudillos- Nadie lastima a una de mis hermanas y se sale con la suya-

Pinocchimon parpadeo.

-¡Jacky, te adelantaste mucho!- Sky salió del agujero, como Taiki y los demás, mirando la bola de humo que se formo por la paliza de la liebre.

-¡Betsumon!- Gumdramon se acerco al felino, que levanto su garrote, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡No me obligues a lastimarte!-

-¡Entonces ahí te…!- empezó a decir. Pero, de repente, sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos, y el garrote desapareció.

-¿Eh?- se rascó la cabeza, mirando confundidos a todos- Aniki~ ¿Qué pasó~?-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Volvió a la normalidad- murmuro Slayerdramon.

En eso, Pinocchimon aterrizo encima de Betsumon, dejándolo inconsciente como él.

Los demás miraron a Jack, que echaba humo de las orejas.

-¡¿Quién es el siguiente en lastimar a mi familia y decir malos chistes?!-

-Al menos tiene clara sus prioridades- suspiro Yuu. Damemon, Zenjirou y Ballistamon asintieron.

Shoutmon desato a Kokoromon y la ayudo a sentarse, mientras Taiki, Gumdramon y Slayerdramon se le acercaron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- el dragón rojo la miró preocupado. Ella asintió, sobándose adolorida la oreja.

-¡Kokoromon!- el dragón plateado la abrazo, sorprendiéndola- ¡Debes tener más cuidado!- se separó, algo molesto.

-Lo siento papá- sonrió Kokoromon-

Shoutmon los miró, y después a Jack acercarse como Sky a ver a la V-mon. Sonrió, se levantó y se acerco a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a Taiki y a Gumdramon.

-Están inconscientes, pero creo que recuperaron el sentido- dijo Yuu, mirando a ambos digimon con los ojos dándoles vueltas.

-Bien raro lo que pasó- admitió Zenjirou. Su compañero asintió.

-Shoutmon, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ballistamon.

-Sí… Ella esta en buenas manos- sonrió, mirando de reojo a la digimon que amaba con su familia.

-¿Seguro?- Gumdramon se le acerco preocupado. Él le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sí. ¿Taiki?- miró a su compañero, quien asintió.

* * *

-_Probando. Uno dos…-_

* * *

-¡Es Tagiru!- sonrió Gumdramon.

* * *

-_¡Bienvenidos a las nominaciones! ¡Yuu y los demás perdedores! ¡Pero la Jefa, Luke y YO ganadores!-_

* * *

_-_¡Ya se puso!- se molesto el rubio, pero se escucho un fuerte golpe por los parlantes.

* * *

-_Eres un idiota-_

* * *

-¡Jefa!- se alegraron Jack, Sky y Kokoromon. Slayerdramon sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

-_Ay… No seas así… A ver… ¿Cuál botón dijo que era el de la salida?-_

_-El rojo-_

_-¿Eh…? ¿Ese era?-_

_-¡¿Cuál apretaste?!-_

_-El azul…_

* * *

De repente, el pasillo en el que todos estaban se abrió, y, sin que antes reaccionaran, todos cayeron por él.

* * *

Una ventana del establecimiento se abrió, y de ella salieron Taiki y los demás, aterrizando en el patio, todos encima de Zenjirou.

-Ay… Ay… Bájense… Tú, ¿Slayerdramon…? Pesas…-

-¡Taiki!-

El joven, como los demás, levantó la mirada.

Akari con Cutemon en brazos estaba a salvo, junto a Yuno que tenía la gatita en brazos, Tagiru, la Jefa, Luke y Slayerdramon.

-¡Akari-san!- se alegro Yuu, levantándose como los demás.

-¡Yuno-chan!- Kokoromon, con lagrimas en cocodrilos, abrazo a la mujer, que le sonrió- ¡BUHAAA!-

-Sí… Tranquila, Kokoromon-chan- le sonrió enternecida la mujer.

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon se acerco sonriendo a su amigo.

-¡VIEJO!- Jack, atónito, señalo a Dorulumon.

-No haz cambiado en nada para llamarme así- el lobo se sentó.

-¡Me alegra verte!- sonrió Sky.

Slayerdramon se cruzo de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-Te vi- la joven de ojos verdes lo miró algo molesta.

-No confió en él-

-Y tienes muchas razones- admitió Dorulumon, avergonzado.

-_Pero este lobito enmendó su camino hace muchos años, como tú_\- le dijo como si nada la Jefa, empezando a chasconearle el pelaje- _Así que asunto arreglado_.

Los demás de Jäger se miraron, y sonrieron. Luke solo por unos momentos.

-Dorulumon, estás más gordo- comento Kokoromon, separándose de Yuno. Eso escandalizo al lobo.

-¿Conocen desde antes a Dorulumon?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-Sip. Pero eso esta en nuestra carpeta de _SECRETOS-_sonrió Kokoromon.

-¡La Jefa me dijo lo mismo!- se lamento Tagiru, restregándose el pelo.

Yuno sonrió, y se sorprendió de que su hijo la abrazara.

-Lo siento… No quise olvidarlo…-

-Tranquilo, Taiki- le sonrió su madre, agradecida. Él se separo- Ha sido uno de mis cumpleaños más extravagantes. Así que todo esta bien-

-_En especial porque lo vivió en pijamas_\- agrego bostezando la Jefa. Yuno se sonrojo al darse cuenta que aún andaba en pijamas con la bata. Se dio cuenta que Luke la quedo mirando. También se había dado cuenta recién de ese detalle.

Le dio una bofetada lanzándolo a rodar. Dejando a todos blancos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que andaba en pijama?!-

-¡Hermano!- se escandalizaron Sky y Jack.

-… Lo… sien… to… No… me di… cuenta…- murmuro Luke, desde donde estaba. Slayerdramon suspiro.

-Eso fue feo- le dijo Jack a Yuno, y palideció al darse cuenta que la minina lo quedo mirando. Se le abalanzó y empezó a arañarlo.

-¡Jacky!- Kokoromon y Sky empezaron a seguirlo.

-¿Qué pasó al final?- pidió saber Yuu.

-_Nos usaron para intentar capturar al Rey y a Kokoromon. Uno es porque es el Rey, y la otra un Incompleto. Me encargue de la I.A. de turno. Ella deshizo el control de esos dos_\- señalo a los inconscientes Betsumon y Pinocchimon- _Y huyo. Resulto que a ambos se les quitaron los bases de __**captura**__ cuando fueron afectados por las ondas de anoche, por lo que ya no pertenecían a los xros loader y por eso podían estar fuera sin problemas-_

-¡Yo iba a decirlo!- se molesto Tagiru.

Taiki medito, preocupado. Y se fijo que su compañero estaba algo rezagado, sin atreverse a acercarse. Yuno también se dio cuenta de ese detalle, así que se acerco, y agacho para estar a la altura del digimon, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shoutmon-kun?- le pregunto, preocupada.

-Yo… ¿Usted está bien?-

-Sí. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Además no estuve sola. Akari-chan y Cutemon-kun me hicieron compañía-

Shoutmon sonrió amargamente, y se quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando Yuno lo abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- agradeció, sin soltarlo, sintiendo como el dragón se ponía rígido por la sorpresa, al igual por la emociones que debieron surgir en él- Muchas gracias… Y, por cierto, no eres _como un hijo para mí_. Lo eres… Eres parte de mi familia. No solo eres el compañero y mejor amigo de mi hijo. También eres importante para mí…- Shoutmon abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido y conmovido por sus palabras, que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran-

-¡Ah!- Gumdramon se quedo sorprendido, interrumpiendo el momento- ¡Rey! ¡¿Está usted…?!- pero recibió coscorrones por parte Tagiru, Akari y la Jefa.

_-¡Mantén la boca cerrada!-_ pidieron al mismo tiempo.

Taiki y Kokoromon se miraron y sonrieron, ignorando como Sky, Yuu, Cutemon, Damemon, y Zenjirou tiraban de Jack y la gata para separarlos (la gata incrusto sus garras en la liebre), y Slayerdramon y Dorulumon estaban junto a Luke, quien intentaba pararse después de la bofetada.

-Gracias, Shoutmon-kun…- lo abrazo con más ternura-… Tú y mi hijo son lo mejor que me ha pasado-

El dragón cerro los ojos, empezando a temblar. Yuno se separo, con las manos en los hombros del digimon, quien se restregaba los ojos con el antebrazo. No quería que lo vieran llorar.

-Gracias… Yu…-

-Llámame Mamá- le sonrió Yuno- Basta de _Yuno-san_. Solo Mamá-

Shoutmon dejo de restregarse el rostro, y miró a la mujer con los ojos húmedos. Ella le sonrió. Miró a su compañero, y este le sonrió y asintió. Trago saliva.

-Gra-Gracias… Ma… _Madre_…- dijo, como si jamás se hubiera imaginado decir esa palabra.

Yuno sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Lo sabía!- Gumdramon volvió a interrumpir el momento- ¡Jamás pensé que el Rey pudiera llo…!- le dieron un coscorrón- ¡Idiota…!- empezó a quejarse, pero enmudeció. Fue Kokoromon quien le dio el correctivo.

-¿Cómo me…?- la digimon lo miró dolida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- negó desesperado- ¿Por qué me pegó?-

-Porque Cuernomon tiene sentimientos como todos. Ser el Rey no se los quita- le recordó Kokoromon, regañándolo. Él se quedó calladito. No discutía con ella.

-_Bien… Ahora es el __**Después**_\- recordó la Jefa. Kokoromon palideció, y sintió las miradas de todos los miembros de Jäger encima suyo.

-¡No me pongas a volar!- rogo la digimon- ¡A Cuernomon sí, pero a mi no!-

-Oye…- Shoutmon la miró con una gota en la cabeza. Yuno a su lado sonrió.

Slayerdramon y la Jefa se miraron.

-Si el Rey se atreve a pasarse de listo, me encargare yo- aseguro el dragón plateado.

Shoutmon lo miró con un tic en el ojo. Taiki y Akari se miraron, se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado.

En eso, Betsumon y Pinocchimon gimieron de dolor. Todos los miraron. Los ojos del felino eran amarillos, y los ojos de Pinocchimon color rojo oscuro.

-¿Eh?- se miraron, y miraron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso Aniki~?-pregunto Betsumon, extrañado-

-¿Taiki, que pasa?-pregunto Pinocchimon.

-Han vuelto a la normalidad-sonrió Gumdramon

-¡Nos deben una buena explicación!-les dijo Tagiru.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?-repitieron los digimon extrañados.

-¡¿No recuerdan nada?!-se sorprendió Jack. Yuu tenía en las manos a la gatita asesina.

-_Pinocchimon, Betsumon_-la Jefa se acerco a los confundidos digimon- _¿Recuerdan quien les dio los medios para hacer todas esas trampas?-_

-¿Eh? ¿Trampas?-se extrañaron más los digimon.

-Yo solo hago disfraces-le recordó Betsumon.

-Y malos chistes-murmuro Zenjirou.

\- ¿Están seguros que no recuerdan nada de lo que paso en las ultimas 24 horas?- pregunto Kokoromon. Ambos digimon negaron- Que alivio~-suspiro contenta la digimon, haciéndola ver tierna- Lo mejor es que no recuerden lo que hicieron-

-¿Y qué hicimos?-preguntaron.

-Pues...-se puso nerviosa Kokoromon, mirando a Shoutmon, quien tosió incomodo.

-Pero ¿Qué se supone que hicimos?-volvieron a preguntar Betsumon y Pinocchimon.

-_Que se los expliquen Tagiru y Taiki, al fin y al cabo son sus compañeros_-bostezo la Jefa, alejándose.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendieron los aludidos, mientras Yuu suspiraba y Damemon reía.

La joven de traje se acerco a Slayerdramon, Luke y Dorulumon.

-Haz crecido bastante- le comento el lobo. Ella bufo.

-_Claro. Han pasado cinco años desde que mis padres murieron. Claro que voy a crecer. Aunque no puedes decir mucho. Solo estoy con el traje_-

-Me refiero emocionalmente. Además, de que tu fuerza ha crecido en gran medida. ¿Sigues entrenándola?- miró a Luke, quien asintió, sobándose la mejilla.

La Jefa sonrió.

-¡LO LAMENTAMOS!-

Miraron a Pinocchimon y a Betsumon arrodillados frente a Akari, Cutemon, Yuno, Kokoromon y Shoutmon mientras se disculpaban.

-¡Nunca hubiera lastimado a Kokoromon-san en mi sano juicio!-aseguro con lagrimas en los ojos Betsumon- ¡Ni a Akari-san! ¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO!-

-¡Shoutmon, otra vez por mi culpa saliste lastimado! ¡Nunca quise algo como esto!-aseguro Pinocchimon- ¡Lo lamento mucho!

-Ya... Cálmense -pidió Shoutmon

-... Ya pasó, y todos estamos bien- aseguro Akari. Cutemon asintió.

-No se preocupen más-pidió sonriendo Yuno.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- Betsumon abrazo a una sorprendida Kokoromon- ¡PERDÓN!-

Shoutmon y Gumdramon abrieron la boca sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Kokoromon- Ya pasó-

-¡Como era de esperarse de Kokoromon-san, tan buena, tan tierna...! ¡GRACIAS!-lloriqueo Betsumon.

-¡MUCHA DISCULPA!- Shoutmon, más que celoso, agarro la cola de Betsumon y empezó a intentar hacer que soltara a Kokoromon- ¡¿No crees que fue suficiente?!-

-¡Rey, no sea así! ¡Me estoy disculpando con mi querida Kokoromon-san!-lloriqueo Betsumon.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE-QUE- QUERIDA?!-se sonrojo más Shoutmon- ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA!-le ordeno, jalando su cola.

Todos se rieron por la escena tan cómica. Pero Akari miro sorprendida a Luke. Él miraba, pero no se reía. Solo se sobaba la mejilla.

-Luke - se le acerco, la liebre la miro de reojo- Gracias por habernos salvado-

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió. Ella sonrió.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO BETSUMON!-rugió Shoutmon, jalando con fuerza al felino.

-¡Un besito~!-pidió Betsumon, intentando besar a la extrañada Kokoromon-

-Está bien-sonrió la digimon naranja, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al felino.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Toda la piel de Betsumon se volvió roja, y un montón de vapor salió de sus orejas. El felino se hecho al suelo.

-Ah~ Kokoromon-san~-murmuro con corazones en los ojos.

-¡KOKOROMON!-se escandalizo Shoutmon, acercándosele- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre...?! Digo... ¡Tú novio soy yo, no él...!- no pudo decir más, Kokoromon acababa de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo.

Slayerdramon casi se cae atónito.

Kokoromon se separo del dragón más rojo.

-Lo sé-le sonrió inocentemente.

El dragón se sonrojo por completo, y un poco de vapor salió de su cabeza. Miro para otra parte.

-S-Si te pones así… mientras no se te olvide…-murmuro rojo como tomate.

Todos se rieron.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-pregunto avergonzado Shoutmon.

* * *

**Sí que me entusiasme con capitulo tan largo OoO...**

**Bueno, más misterios en el comienzo de la segunda parte ¿Cómo Dorulumon conoce a los padres de la Jefa? ¿Estuvo acaso, hace cinco años cuando fallecieron? ¿Qué sabe Yuno sobre Shoutmon? ¿Quiénes son realmente Luke y Slayerdramon? ¿Gaiomon cambiara gracias a Sky? ¿Tagiru descubrirá quien es la Jefa? ¿Jack podrá vivir con la gata atacándolo cada vez que lo ve?**

**Realmente me entusiasme ^^**

**Bueno. No olviden comentar y espero que visiten mi pagina de Devian Art... Aunque tengo unos cuantos dibujos, pero un buen comentario nunca esta de más ^^.**

**¡Espero poder subir pronto el próximo, y no olviden comentar! (Y si dan ideas para Shoutmon y Kokoromon, mejor...)**

**-¡Aquí estamos!-**

**-No se enojen. Hacen bonita pareja... Y *spoiler* los celos del dragón tal vez empiecen a llegar a su limite...-**

**-¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!-**

**-¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!-**


	20. Lo menos esperado El ataque silencioso

**_Bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin subir algo. ¡Pero aquí esta el capitulo! ^^_**

**_-¿Y el FanEnding?-_**

**_-¡Gumdramon!- miré enojada al pequeño- ¡He estado ocupada con la prueba PSU y la graduación!-_**

**_-¿Y a mí que me importa esas cosas humanas? Además, si has tenido tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo has subido esos dibujos en tu pagina DevianArt?-_**

**_-P-Pues, eso es diferente. ¡Me emocione mucho!-_**

**_-¡Pues en tu emoción el Rey me dejo como tortilla!-_**

**_-Para cualquier duda vea el dibujo "Interrupting Gumdramon "-  
_**

**_-¡NO TE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD!-_**

**_-¡YA! ¡Solo presentemos el capitulo por el amor a cualquier cosa!-_**

* * *

_La Trampa menos esperada._

_El Ataque Silencioso._

_-Topacio…-_ la voz modificada de Salamandra resonó en la sala de conferencia. La mujer, sentada en aquella mesa frente a la pantalla, junto a Forward y Horfe, apretó levemente los puños- _Me gustaría que me explicaras el reporte de la misión anterior, donde no solo no pudieron capturar al Rey ni a Kokoromon, sino que también uno de tus I.A. termino gravemente lastimado-_

-Siendo honesta… Esperaba que la Jefa y el resto de Jäger ignoraran el plan- explico Topacio- O que pensaran que era un señuelo lo que sucedía… Pero que hasta la Jefa entrara por su propia voluntad a la escuela llena de trampas…-

-Ella misma nos demostró que no tiene problemas en dejar sola a Kokoromon sabiendo que nos da oportunidades de capturarla- aclaro Horfe, con los brazos cruzados-Como a Sky-

-Porque la muy imbécil cree que le tenemos miedo al _Descontrol_\- murmuro molesto Forward.

-Y es cierto- Horfe frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Forward se levantó molesto.

-No necesitas negarlo, Forward- sonrió tranquilamente Topacio- Todos sabemos que casi perdemos la vida porque, aquella vez en Egipto, te atreviste a intentar matar a uno de los digimon de Jäger frente a Kokoromon, y eso provoco el Descontrol que destruyo nuestra base operativa en el desierto-

-Y nos dejó con la duda de si Jäger sobrevivió al derrumbe o no durante medio año- agrego Horfe, sin alterarse.

-¡Digan lo que quieran!- les grito enojado Forward- ¡Pero verán que seré el primero en capturar a Kokoromon, y eliminar a Jäger!- aseguro- ¡Que ustedes le teman al Descontrol no significa…!-

-_Forward_\- llamo Salamandra, callándolo-_El Descontrol no es algo que podamos manejar fácilmente. Si lo sufre reiteradamente, el Virus Solitario que se encuentra en la data de Kokoromon se fundirá por completo en ella, y se volverá un Kopierer. Y, como todos los presentes en la sala, sabes perfectamente que el Virus Solitario de Kokoromon es extremadamente especial porque es el primero. Es más importante que el de Sky. Si lo perdemos, estaríamos obligados a utilizar un último recurso del cual prefiero prescindir_-

-… Aunque hacerlo signifique la muerte de Kokoromon- recordó Horfe, mirando como Forward temblaba de ira.

-Sientes pena por ella- se sorprendió Topacio, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea pena… Es solo que estaríamos en un importante hecho histórico: El exterminio de una raza- explico Horfe- Tenemos la posibilidad de tener lo que deseamos, a cambio de algo que puede ser tan valioso-

-Una vida inútil es una que no hace nada para progresar- le dijo molesto Forward.

-_No hay vidas inútiles_\- le contradijo Salamandra-_Solo vidas que no se saben ocupar. Y la vida de Kokoromon tendrá un gran significado para el Mundo que despreció a su raza, junto a las demás victimas que sufrieron las masacres por sus razas… La vida de Kokoromon nos dará el paso para que Apocalymon cambie el mundo_-

-Aun así. Con Jäger y el Xros Heart entrometiéndose en nuestras pruebas y misiones… Tienen a DarkKnightmon, han derrotado a mis tres I.A. Incluso Klauen ha perdido el brazo-

-¿Y la reconstrucción?- pregunto Horfe, algo serio.

-Tendremos que hacer _una prótesis…_ La Jefa uso su katana para hacer el corte- murmuro molesta.

-Ella sabe que no podemos reponer o regenerar todo aquello que sea cortado por esa arma- recordó el hombre de pelo azul.

_-Quédense en la base_\- ordeno Salamandra, sorprendiéndolos- _Les daré sus nuevas órdenes en la tarde- _ y se cortó la comunicación.

-Supongo que hablará de nuevo con ese mono- murmuro molesto Forward.

-No podemos hacer nada. _El mono_ es el único sustento que tenemos por si Luke decide ponerse serio con nosotros. Además que es una importante fuente de información. Si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido construir a Klauen, Fang y Klinge- agrego Topacio.

-Creo que solo comparto la misma opinión con Forward referente a ese sujeto- admitió Horfe, frunciendo el ceño- Ni siquiera es de este mundo. Ustedes saben lo que es… No es un sujeto ordinario…-

-Lo que no es de este mundo es que un tipo como Luke, con todo su poder, obedezca a una mocosa-interrumpió Forward, retirándose molesto.

Horfe lo miró irse, mientras Topacio, sonriendo satisfecha al ver enojado a su compañero, se quedó pensando que ordenaría Salamandra con ayuda de aquel sujeto de blanco.

* * *

Había un sol radiante en la ciudad, y, en su casa, Yuno acomodo los floreros en el umbral de la ventana, mientras su visitante, Zenjirou, comía galletas con jugo y Ballistamon, sentado en el piso de madera, jugaba con _Ciel_, la gatita gris de ojos verdes, que llevaba al cuello una pequeña pañoleta rosa. La mujer le había puesto el nombre después del incidente de la escuela en honor a Sky, por el color de pelo y ojos. La joven no se molestó, más bien, se puso a jugar al instante con la minina, dejando a Jack preguntándose si él y Luke asustaban al animal por el aspecto de liebre.

-Ah… Esperaba que Kudou Taiki estuviera libre para nuestra revancha de kendo- suspiro el joven de pelo parado, jugando con una galleta- Pero no sabía que se acercaban las finales de Básquetbol Callejero-

-Es bueno que se entretenga en ese tipo de deportes. Especialmente contra los que luchan- le sonrió Yuno, mirando contenta como Ciel se subía a la cabeza de Ballistamon- Al fin y al cabo, mañana regresan a clases-

Zenjirou asintió varias veces. Se levantó.

-¡Bien! ¡A ejercitar para el duelo de Kendo!- sentenció, levantando los brazos.

-Que te vaya bien- le deseo Ballistamon.

-¡Tú me acompañas!-

-Y ella también- señalo a Ciel.

-¡Realmente te encariñaste con la gata!- se enojó Zenjirou, y se asustó porque la minina le gruño.

Yuno sonrió.

La mujer despidió al joven, y, contenta, empezó a regar las flores puestas en la ventana. Desvió la mirada al ver como Ciel jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatos. Sonrió, dejo la regadera, y tomo en brazos a la gatita. Cuando miró las flores se encontró con el rostro de Luke al revés.

Parpadeo.

Luke estaba asomado a la ventana sujeto del techo.

En ese momento, una vecina de los Kudou, se sobresaltó por el sonido de una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Serás mi amigo, pero no puedes asomarte así a **mi casa**!- le recordó enojada Yuno, mientras Luke, sentado en el piso de madera, se sobaba la mejilla, la cual tenía claramente marcada la mano de la peli naranja. Ciel le ronroneo. Ya no le tenía miedo.

-… ¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Cómo qué por…?!- Yuno le golpeó la cabeza con la regadera- ¡¿No recuerdas lo que significa _**privacidad**_?!- Luke asintió, sobándose el chillón- ¡¿Entonces…?!-

-Esos términos son humanos. No son de mi interés- le dijo simplemente.

Yuno se quedó en blanco.

La misma vecina escucho otro golpe. Se quedó algo nerviosa, pensando que podría ser alguna pelea callejera.

-¡Escúchame bien, **Luke**!- Yuno señalo con el dedo a la liebre humanoide que tenía atascada la regadera en la cabeza, todo empapado- ¡Si no me das una buena razón para saber que no estas cuidando a Kokoromon-chan te juro que te corto las orejas!- ante eso, Luke se sobresaltó, e intento quitarse la regadera- ¿Y?-pero tuvo que esperar a que se quitara el objeto metálico de la cabeza.

-…- Luke la quedo mirando-… Me aburrí-

Otro golpe sonó en la calle.

-¡Se supone que has vivido tanto…! ¡¿Y te aburres por algo así?!- le pregunto enojada Yuno, con su puño emanando vapor, mirando a Luke, con el sillón del salón encima.

-…S-Sí…- asintió Luke, empezando a preguntarse si no solo la Jefa era la humana con fuerza demoniaca… aunque él no entreno a la peli naranja. Tal vez era la procedencia…

Yuno respiro hondo, sabiendo que si se descontrolaba terminaría tirando a su viejo amigo por la ventana.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la liebre salir de debajo del salón. Lo quedo mirando.

-Te quedaras a comer-le ordeno, sobresaltándolo.

Luke parpadeo.

-¿Vas a cocinar?-

-Pues claro- sonrió orgullosa.

-Está bien…- Luke se quedó pensativo- Porque antes fui un asesino-

-¿Eh…?- Yuno se quedó sumamente extrañada- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que te quedes a comer?-

-Porque los asesinos comen lo que sea para sobrevivir-

-…-

La manilla de la puerta de la casa de los Kudou se movió, y entro un hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía cabello lacio color café oscuro, ojos negros, usaba unos lentes con marcos redondos, y llevaba puesto un buzo deportivo azul con la bandera japonesa en el hombro. Traía un bolso de viaje al hombro.

-¡Estoy en casa!- llamo Kudou Etsu, sumamente contento.

Se quedó en el pasillo al ver como cierta liebre humanoide chocaba de cara contra la pared, caían dos fotografías colgadas a su cabeza, y quedo sepultado ante la mesa de su salón que fue lanzada con una fuerza infernal ante él.

Etsu se quedó en blanco…

-¡¿Comer para sobrevivir?!- repitió Yuno, tronando sus puños frente a Luke, que se intentaba reponer. La mujer lo agarro del buzo- ¡Veremos si sigues siendo tan _sobreviviente_ como antes!- le aseguro dispuesto a eliminarlo. Luke empezó a sudar a mares.

-Yuno-san. No seas así con Luke-san- le pidió Etsu con una gota en la cabeza.

Yuno lo quedo mirando, al igual que la liebre. La mujer lo soltó, sin dar créditos a sus ojos.

-… ¿Etsu-kun…?- murmuro, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí… No pudo venir en tu cumpleaños- le recordó su esposo, algo avergonzado- Pero me dieron unas dos semanas libre, así que…- pero no pudo decir más, Yuno lo había abrazado.

-¡Bienvenido!-

Etsu sonrió agradecido, y abrazo a su esposa.

Luke los quedo mirando. Se levantó sigilosamente, y, aprovechando el momento, intento cruzar el salón para irse por la ventana, pero la firme mano de Yuno se posó en su hombro.

Se quedó quieto.

-¿Creías que me olvide de ti?-le pregunto con una sonrisa asesina Kudou Yuno.

Luke trago saliva.

Etsu miró sonriente la paliza de la pobre liebre, dándose cuenta que su querida esposa seguía siendo tan activa como siempre.

-Por cierto… ¿y Taiki?- el adulto miró para todos lados, en el momento en que empezaban a volar las cosas del salón.

* * *

En un campo de basquetbol, se escuchaban a los jóvenes entusiasmados, porque se jugaba un partido entre el _Xros Heart_ y el _Space Gum_, e iba en el clímax.

-¡Vamos, Yuu-sama!- apoyaban Mami y su grupo de amigas.

-¡Tú puedes!- apoyo Miho, al lado de ellas.

-¡Taiki, tú puedes!- apoyo Akari con Cutemon en brazos, al lado de una joven de lentes que estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba para otro lado- Vamos, Sam-chan, tú también tienes que apoyar-

La joven la quedo mirando.

-Yo ni siquiera quise venir- le aseguro, y la miradita que le pego a la joven de pelo rojo la asusto- ¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames _"Sam-chan"_?-

-… Pues, no lo sé- admitió Akari, mirando el partido.

Tagiru se había topado con la joven de lentes en la calle cuando se iba a la cancha, y, entusiasmado al verla más saludable, _la arrastro_ al partido.

Cutemon, en los brazos de Akari, se movió levemente, en su papel de peluche… Le daba algo de miedo la mirada de Samanta, que se había posado en él.

-¿Y no estás muy grandecita para esos peluches?- agrego, mirando fijamente al conejo digital, que empezó a sudar a mares.

-¡Ah…! Es… Es que es… un regalo ¡Sí, un regalo!- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Oh… De tú novio- señalo con un pulgar el partido.

-¡Taiki no es mi novio!- se avergonzó.

-Nunca te dije que me refería a él-

Eso dejo en blanco a Akari.

Dorulumon, en el xros loader naranja, miraba algo divertido a la joven de lentes. Se dio cuenta que era la Jefa… Se dio cuenta que era la pequeña humana que había conocido hace muchos años. Sonrió contento al darse cuenta que se había vuelto una persona de bien a pesar de su pasado.

Taiki recibió el balón que le lanzo Yuu, e intento pasar para encestar, pero un contrincante le impidió pasar.

-Bloquearon a Taiki-san- murmuro Yuu, siendo bloqueado por otro jugador- ¡Tagiru!-

-¡Lo sé!-el joven de googles, quien también era bloqueado, logro pasar por debajo del brazo del otro jugador- ¡Taiki-san, estoy libre!-

-¡Sí!- Taiki lanzo por debajo la pelota de quien lo bloqueaba, y Tagiru la intercepto.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo entusiasmado Tagiru, saltando para hacer un punto, y logro meter la pelota a la canasta- ¡SI!-

Los espectadores a favor del xros heart gritaron entusiasmados, excepto Samanta, que miraba con una gota en la cabeza a Tagiru chocar palmas con Taiki y Yuu.

-Que idiota- murmuro, sorprendiendo a Akari- En vez de saltar pudo haber lanzado desde el suelo el balón, consiguiendo tres puntos en vez de dos-

-Bueno, es solo un juego- le recordó Akari.

-Un deporte- corrigió Samanta- Además, ¿No se supone que si ganan este partido, van a las finales del Basquetbol callejero?-

-¿Eh? Pues sí- se sorprendió Akari al ver que la joven de lentes estaba tan informada.

-¡Tiempo!- aviso el joven que hacía de árbitro- ¡_El Xros Heart_ gana a _Space Gum_ por 32 a 27, pasando a las finales!-

-¡Sí!- salto de alegría Tagiru.

-… Ese…- murmuro Samanta fastidiada, mientras Akari suspiraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡A finales, Taiki-san, Yuu!- les dijo entusiasmado el joven de googles a sus amigos.

-Tagiru, no te emociones tanto- le pidió con una gota en la cabeza Yuu, mientras Taiki reía.

-Está bien- les dijo Taiki- Hicimos un buen… un… bu...en…- empezó a decir, pero palideció, y empezó a caerse para adelante.

Samanta se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡Ta-Taiki-san!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tagiru y Yuu, corriendo a alcanzar al joven, pero alguien fue más rápido…

Akari puso a Cutemon en el rostro de Taiki segundos antes de que cayeran ambos al suelo. La joven suspiro aliviada.

Los espectadores y el otro equipo los miraron sorprendidos con una gota en la cabeza.

Samanta parpadeo sorprendida.

"_Se… desmayó"_ pensó con una gota en la cabeza "_Y pensaba que yo era extraña"_ suspiro.

* * *

En el departamento de Samanta, específicamente en el segundo piso, en el salón-cocina-comedor, Bearmon, apoyado en la pared, lloraba. Ranamon intentaba consolarlo mientras Jack, sentado en el sillón, lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, Bear. Solo eran unas galletas- le recordó la liebre.

-Pero, pero…- Bearmon lo miró, sin dejar de apoyarse en la pared. Miró la alacena, donde ya no quedaba ninguna de sus preciadas galletas, y volvió a llorar apoyado en la pared. Jack suspiro fastidiado.

-¡JACK!- Ranamon le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡AY!-

-¡Sé muy bien que Sky fue la que tomo las galletas!-

-¡¿Y te desquitas conmigo?!-

-¡Vas a ir a comprar más!-

-¡¿Disculpa?!- Jack se incorporó, aun sobando su nariz- Primero: **no puedo salir solo**. Segundo: **el dinero que tengo lo estoy ahorrando para mejorar mi moto**. Y Tercero:** ¡¿Por qué yo y no Sky?!-**

-¡Claro! Cuando te conviene la dejas ser independiente, y cuando no…-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Entonces ve a comprar galletas! No creo que te vayan a secuestrar al dar unos pasos en la calle-

-Bien…- suspiro derrotado- ¿Y el dinero?-

-Usa el tuyo-

-¡¿Y mi moto?!-

-¡¿Qué me importa a mi tu cacharro?!- y le dio la espalda, dejando por terminada la discusión-Vamos Bear. Te haré plátano con leche, ¿bien?-

-Sí…- el osito se restregó el rostro, se acercó a Jack- ¡Chusma! ¡Chusma!- lo empujó, le mostró la lengua y se fue con la digimon acuática, quien se tapó la cara para no reírse.

-Y la próxima vez…- le dijo cuidadosamente a la liebre que echaba humo de las orejas- Quítale las galletas a tu abuela-

¿Qué se le iba a hacer? No podía contenerse a algo así.

Murmurando y pateando el piso, Jack se fue del lugar, pensando en demandar algún día a aquel programa mexicano.

¿Dónde estaba Sky?

* * *

-Oye… Wizardmon- Sky, quien caminaba por las calles del Digiquartz junto al mago verde, no podía no estar extrañada porque él la invitara a caminar, y, más encima, se había llevado el último paquete de galletas de Bearmon. Llevaba la capucha puesta.

-Te escucho- le sonrió el mago.

-¿Qué le dirás a Bearmon si sabe que le sacaste las galletas?-

-Supongo que Jack-san puede sacrificarse y soportar sus empujones- le respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Perfectamente-

-¿Y a donde me llevas?-

-Ah. Es que encontré algo muy interesante por estos lados- le explico el mago verde- Creo que es… exótico-

-¿Exótico?-

-Sí- asintió Wizardmon, la joven de orejas de liebre sintió que estaba en una calle familiar. Dieron vuelta a un callejón - Es un espécimen muy interesante, tal vez lo use para mis experimentos, ya que no creo que a la Jefa le moleste que use a un descendiente de una de las razas de la Antigua Orden Digital como sujeto de pruebas-

Sky se quedó quieta.

-¿Ah…?- un minutito…

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-

Habían llegado al final del callejón.

Gaiomon estaba completamente atado boca abajo, solo sobresalía su cabeza del montón de cuerdas.

-¡GAIOMON!- Sky se quedó petrificada.

-¡Dile a este _Nerd_ que me baje! ¡Lo haré polvo!-el samurái empezó a revolverse en sus ataduras, pero sin resultado.

-Prefiero el término _Intelectual_ que _Nerd_\- Wizardmon se le acerco.

-¡¿Y a mí que me importa?! _Lame botas-_le grito enojado el samurái. Wizardmon lo quedo mirando, movió su báculo, y una cinta apareció en la boca del digimon, callándolo.

-Mucho mejor- Wizardmon se volteó a ver a Sky, que estaba completamente blanca- Supongo que me dará una explicación para que usted decidiera proteger al digimon que ataco una escuela humana, hirió gravemente a la Jefa, y estuvo a punto de asesinar a Kokoromon-chan-

-Pues…- Sky junto sus dedos, nerviosa, miró a Gaiomon que se retorcía enfurecido sin poder decir cosas que de seguro no eran nada agradables. Suspiro- Bueno… Estaba herido… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-La Jefa nos ordenó tener precaución con él-

-Yo sé que él es bueno-aseguro Sky. Gaiomon se quedó quieto- Puedo ver en él… en sus ojos… ¡Él ha sufrido!-

Wizardmon miró detenidamente a su amiga.

-¿Sabe que él es un peligroso asesino en mi mundo?-

-Sí…-

-¿Y aun así va a querer protegerlo?-

-Quiero cambiarlo… Puedo sentir que Gaiomon ha sufrido mucho en el pasado… Si no… ¿Por qué actuaría así contra su propia gente en tiempos de paz…? Bueno, en el mundo digital- aclaro- Aquí en el digiquartz la cosa cambia- sonrió nerviosa.

Wizardmon suspiro, y sacudió su báculo.

Las cuerdas que ataban a Gaiomon, como la cinta que le impedía hablar, desaparecieron, pero el samurái cayó de cabeza al piso con un fuerte golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- se sentó sobándose adolorido el chillón- ¡Te mataré maldito Nerd!-

Wizardmon miró a su amiga, que sonreía sorprendida.

-Mantendremos esto en secreto- le recordó- Pero solo porque confió en su criterio. Si puede hacer que este _salvaje_ vuelva al buen camino…- pero no alcanzo a terminar porque recibió una piedra en la cabeza, botándolo al piso y dejándolo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Te lo mereces, maldito!- grito enfurecido Gaiomon, señalándolo.

Sky suspiro. Tenía mucha tarea por delante.

* * *

-AH~- suspiro Taiki, después de tomar un buen trago de jugo- ¡Me salvaste, Akari!-agradeció.

Ambos jóvenes junto a Tagiru y Yuu estaban sentados en las bancas de la cancha de basquetbol, junto a Mami y sus amigas, que miraban al rubio con corazones en los ojos. Miho, sentada al lado del rubio, lo miraba algo cohibida, pero sin atreverse a felicitarlo. Samanta estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados apoyando su espalda a la reja de la cancha, a algunos metros del grupo. Los espectadores ya se iban.

-Ah~. Me salvaste Akari- sonrió la joven, con Cutemon mareado en su regazo, pero aún actuando de peluche- ¡Nada de eso!- le dijo, sobresaltándolo- ¡Siempre te pasa lo mismo, desde que somos pequeños! ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: _No te sobre exijas_!-

-Sí, sí… Lo siento. Pero al menos pasamos a la final- recordó Taiki, cambiando el tema.

-¡Sí!- asintió entusiasmado Tagiru.

-No cambies el tema- le pidió Akari- Solo te excedes porque sabes que estaré un tiempo en la ciudad-

-Bu-Bueno…- dijo nervioso Taiki.

-… Ustedes dos- escucharon, y todos miraron a Samanta-… Parecen una pareja de casados- sentenció.

Taiki y Akari se sonrojaron por completo, y miraron para diferente dirección. Tagiru se partía de la risa, mientras Yuu lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Casados…- murmuro Mami, y, con sus dos amigas, se sonrojaron y miraron a Yuu, quien sintió un escalofrió en la espalda- ¡Que maravilloso suena eso~!- dijeron a coro, con corazones en el ambiente.

Tagiru se retorció de la risa por la cara de Yuu. Aunque Miho lo miró algo desilusionada.

"_¿Y tienen mi misma edad?"_ pensó fastidiada Samanta al ver como esas niñas se comportaban _"Todas son iguales"_ suspiro.

-Ah~ Yuu-sama~- dijeron a coro las tres jóvenes. El rubio palideció.

-Disculpen- Taiki fue en ayuda de su amigo- Pero… Creo que ahora les toca ir al club de costura-recordó.

Los corazones se pincharon.

-¡¿Son ya las cuatro?!- se asustó Mami- Vamos, chicas. ¡Adiós, Yuu-sama~!-y, con sus dos amigas, se fue corriendo. Samanta suspiro fastidiada.

-Adiós, Yuu-kun- se despidió Miho, siguiendo a las niñas. Yuu la miró irse algo sonrojado.

-Ja, Ja, Ja- estallo en risa Tagiru- Al final, Taiki-san tuvo que salvarte el pellejo.

-¡Tagiru!- se molestó Yuu.

-Pero es que es tan gracioso- aseguro el joven de googles.

Samanta lo miró con una gota en la cabeza. Se incorporó, y empezó a irse.

-¡Ah! ¡Samanta!- el joven de googles se le acerco- ¡Vamos a celebrar la victoria en casa de Taiki-san…!-

-¿Y…?- lo miró de reojo.

-Pues…- Tagiru jugo con sus manos, algo sonrojado. Akari se dio cuenta de ese detalle- Pues… ¡¿Quisierasirconmigoacelebrar?!- pregunto histéricamente nervioso.

Los demás se cayeron de espaldas, mientras Samanta parpadeo intentando entender algo.

-¿Ah…?-Taiki se rascó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Ese Tagiru…- murmuro Yuu.

-Tagiru-kun… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le pregunto Akari.

-Pues…- el joven se sonrojo y miró a la niña que tenía al frente- ¿Q-Quisieras… ir-ir conmigo a-a ce-celebrar?-

-No- lo rechazó Samanta.

Tagiru se quedó de piedra. Y no solo él, los demás sintieron un frio viento en el ambiente.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le pregunto dolido- ¡Si hasta viniste a verme!-

-**Primero: **_Me arrastraste hasta aquí_\- le recordó la joven, levantando un dedo enfrente de su cara.

-¡Pero fue para celebrar porque estas mejor de salud!-

-**Segundo: **_No me interesa si ustedes ganan o no el Basquetbol Callejero_-levanto otro dedo.

-¡Pero…!-

-**Tercero: **_Pensé que me considerabas alguien desagradable para entablar una amistad_-

Tagiru se quedó de piedra… Claro… Eso había dicho cuando recién la conoció… Se la devolvió.

Samanta se fue, sin sentir una pizca de piedad ante el joven que se desmoronaba en mil pedazos.

-¡Tagiru-kun!- Akari lo miró en el suelo, sin energías

-¡Aguanta-kyu!- suplico Cutemon.

-Samanta-san tiene razón. Es bastante feo de tu parte pedirle amistad cuando al principio le decías esas cosas- le recordó molesto Yuu.

-Vamos… No te pongas así, Yuu-le pidió Taiki, con una gota en la cabeza. El rubio miró para otro lado.

-_Tagiru. Das pena_\- sentencio Gumdramon, divertido.

-_¡Gumdramon!_\- se enojó Kokoromon.

-_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué hice?!-_ se asustó Gumdramon.

_-¡Eres un insensible!-_ aseguro enojada la digimon.

-_¡AH!_\- el pequeño salió del xros loader- ¡No soy insensible, Kokoromon-sama!- aseguro, mirando el xros loader que Yuu sacaba- ¡No se enoje conmigo!-

-_No sirve de nada. Ya se fue-dame-_informo Damemon.

-¡AH!- Gumdramon se quedó de piedra, y, en unos momentos, acompaño a su compañero en el suelo.

Los demás suspiraron. Sabían que para Gumdramon, el que Kokoromon se enojara con él, era tan fuerte como para Tagiru ser rechazado por la chica que le gusta.

* * *

Samanta, caminando algo molesta por la calle, se fijó que cierto anciano pasaba por su lado. No se detuvo a verlo. Continuó caminando hasta que el viejo relojero cruzo por una esquina. Se detuvo.

-Jack…- llamó.

La liebre de ojos celestes, con forma de humano que se estaba ocultando detrás de un poste de luz con una bolsa de supermercado en mano, se quedó quietecito.

-Ho-Hola…- se asomó un poco, forzando la sonrisa.

-… ¿Qué compraste?-

-Pues… Ranamon me obligó a comprarle galletas a Bear- explico, rascándose la cabeza- Y más encima con mi dinero…-

-Te reembolsaré-

Jack se quedó en blanco.

-¿Ah…?- se inclinó más para ver a la joven. Ella parpadeo sin dejar de mostrar algún gesto sorpresivo- Oye, oye… ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, pero parece que el Relojero trama algo- le comento, mirando para atrás.

Jack se rascó la mejilla.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Dejarlo. Kokoromon sabrá qué hacer si pasa algo -

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Ahora vámonos-

-¡Un minutito!- la detuvo Jack- ¿No me pegaras o algo así por haber salido?-

-No-

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- se asustó.

-Creo… que el que está mal eres tú- lo dejo de piedra- Mejor vámonos. Debemos hacer rondas-

Jack la quedo mirando, suspiro, y la acompaño.

-Al final… ¿Me pegarás?-

-Si continuas así, sí-

Jack sonrió.

* * *

-Vamos, Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon- intento animarlos Akari.

Los dos seguían deprimidos en el suelo.

-Taiki, Shoutmon, ayúdenme- les pidió.

Taiki, que estaba sentado esperando que sus amigos se recuperaran al igual que Yuu, parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- se señaló.

-Y Shoutmon-kyu- agrego Cutemon, bajando de los brazos de la niña.

-_¿Y qué se supone que diga?_\- pregunto el dragón, saliendo del xros loader- Es culpa de Gumdramon el hacer enojar a Kokoromon-

-Oye, Shoutmon… Tú también sueles hacer enojar a Kokoromon- le recordó Yuu, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

En efecto. A pesar de que eran parejas, las discusiones por cualquier cosa nunca faltaban en el día.

-Bueno… Entre nosotros es diferente- le explico Shoutmon, rascándose la mejilla y algo sonrojado.

-¡¿En que es diferente?!- le pregunto lamentándose Gumdramon.

-Pues…- el dragón se sonrojo más.

-¡Diga!- exigió saber el niño, con lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡¿Qué lo diferencia a usted de mí para Kokoromon-sama?!-

Shoutmon lo quedo mirando. Sintió las miradas de todos (incluso la de Tagiru) encima de él. Se sonrojo y empezó a toser.

-Gumdramon. Ese tipo de preguntas no se hacen- le dijo comprensivamente Akari al pequeño- Son, bueno, personales-

-¡¿Es porque el Rey es la pareja de Kokoromon-sama?!- se molestó el niño.

-Pues…- Akari sonrió nerviosa, mirando al dragón que se había puesto totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡No lo grites!- le pidió enojado Shoutmon.

-¡No aceptare que usted sea más valioso para Kokoromon-sama!- declaró el pequeño- ¡Ya verá! ¡Ella me quiere más a mí! ¡Por eso se enojó conmigo!- aseguro testarudamente.

Taiki, Yuu, Akari y Cutemon se quedaron en blanco… ¿En qué momento la conversación cambio de curso?

-¡¿Ah?!- Shoutmon encaró al pequeño- ¡Para tú información, Gumdramon, Kokoromon me quiere más que a ti!- aseguró.

-¡No, no! ¡Más a mí!- el pequeño movió sus brazos arriba abajo- ¡Porque a mí es a quien le leía cuentos cuando estaba en el xros loader de Tagiru! ¡Lo único que hizo con usted en el xros loader de Taiki fue pelearse!-

-Sí… Pero **ahora** soy su pareja. Estoy en un nivel diferente al tuyo- le recordó Shoutmon, sonriendo con suficiencia. El pequeño enrojeció de celos.

-¡PERO SOLO PORQUE A KOKOROMON-SAMA LE DIO PENA DESPUÉS DE LA PALIZA DE GAIOMON….!- grito enojado, pero se tapó la boca de inmediato. Se había dado cuenta que cruzo una línea imaginaría… una que el Rey le había permitido mantenerse en el borde durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Gumdramon, discúlpate ahora mismo!- le pidió molesta Akari al pequeño que miraba el piso, sin atreverse a mirar al Rey.

-¡Esas cosas no se dicen-kyu!- le dijo enojado Cutemon.

-Esta vez te pasaste- le aseguro molesto Yuu.

-¡Cállense!- rugió enojado Gumdramon- ¡Esto no es con ustedes!-

-¡Tagiru-kun! ¡Dile algo!- le pidió Akari, pero el joven seguía deprimido en el piso- ¡No puede ser para tanto!-

-Shoutmon…-Taiki se acercó a su compañero, quien estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados. Aunque sus dedos se movían constantemente. Eso indicaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me esperaba un comentario de ese tipo, Gumdramon- le dijo serio Shoutmon- Dando el hecho de que conocí a Gaiomon por medio de ti-

El pequeño lo miró dolido, y empezó a temblar enojado.

Akari tragó saliva, algo asustada de lo que podría venir…

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- Kokoromon salió disparada del xros loader amarillo contra Shoutmon, dándole un cabezazo en la espalda, no solo empujándolo, sino que también provocando que rodara por el piso y chocara contra la reja de la cancha.

-¡Sho…!. Taiki se quedó sin palabras, al igual que Akari y Cutemon.

-¿Por qué… salió así?- Yuu estaba en blanco.

-Kokoromon-sama…- murmuro sorprendido Gumdramon.

-Calma, Kokoromon. Te saldrán arrugas- intento tranquilizar Damemon a la V-mon, saliendo del xros loader. La digimon echaba humo de la cabeza.

-¡Shoutmon-kyu!- Cutemon se acercó a su amigo, quien se intentaba levantar, sumamente adolorido.

-Ay… mi espalda…- gimió el dragón, sentándose.

-Fue un golpe épico-kyu- opino el conejo rosa.

-¡No lo fue!- aseguro Shoutmon- ¡Oye, Ko…!- pero enmudeció al verla tan enojada.

-¡De pie y al frente!- le grito, y el dragón obedeció de un salto- ¡Escúchame bien, Cuernomon! ¡**Primero**: _No andes diciendo cosas como "Kokoromon me quiere más que a ti"!_\- le ordeno, en un intento de imitar su voz- ¡No me gusta que seas tan celoso!-

-Sí, pero…-

-¡**SEGUNDO**!- lo calló, asustándolo más, como a los presentes- _¡Yo decido si me enojo con Gumdramon o no!_-

-Bien, pero…-

-¡**Y TERCERO**! _¡NO ES NADA GRACIOSO LO DE GAIOMON!- _parecía bastante enojada- ¡Gumdramon es tan solo un niño! ¡Que diga ese tipo de cosas sin pensar es normal, a pesar de que son serias! ¡PERO TU ERES UN ADULTO! ¡¿Y LE SIGUES EL JUEGO?!-

Shoutmon no dijo nada, estaba totalmente asustado.

-¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!-

-¡S-SÍ!- asintió rápidamente Shoutmon, aterrado.

-Que bien~- le sonrió Kokoromon, dejándolo fuera de lugar.

Akari los miró algo extrañada… Ese comportamiento de Kokoromon… _Primero, Segundo, y Tercero_. Un minuto…

-Vamos, Kokoromon. No seas tan estricta con Shoutmon- le pidió Taiki a la V-mon.

-Está bien, Taiki- sonrió la digimon- Cuernomon dijo que todo quedo claro, ¿verdad?- le sonrió.

-Si…- el dragón aún estaba fuera de lugar.

-Pues no parece- suspiro Yuu, mientras Damemon asentía contento. El rubio se fijó que Gumdramon solo miraba el piso, sin siquiera burlarse del dragón rojo, y que Akari estaba muy pensativa- ¿Akari-san?-

-¿Eh?- se distrajo la pelirroja.

-¿Pasa algo-kyu?- pregunto Cutemon. Taiki la miró preocupado.

-¡Ah! No, nada- sonrió, negando con la cabeza. _"Aunque… tal vez sea impresión mía"_\- Vamos, Tagiru-kun- llamó al joven que aún seguía deprimido.

-Samanta… ¿Por qué…?- lloraba el joven, acurrucado.

-Ah… El amor joven tiene sus altos y bajos- escucharon.

Miraron sorprendidos al relojero que acababa de entrar a la cancha, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¡Viejo Relojero!- Tagiru se levantó y lo señaló.

-¿Y ya estás bien?- se sorprendió Yuu, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Taiki, preocupado.

-Me gustaría pedirles ayuda. A todos los aquí presentes- respondió el relojero, sin sorprenderse por la sorpresa en los rostros del Xros Heart, y Kokoromon.

-¿Los Kopierer?- pregunto Yuu.

-Sí. Hay un nido de Kopierer Abejas en el bosque Digiquartz- explico- Me parece que los sensores de Jäger no son capaces de detectarlos. Pero no es de extrañarse. Son Kopierer muy desarrollados-

-¿Qué tanto?- se intrigo Kokoromon.

-Siguen completamente sus instintos- el anciano la miró seriamente- Tienen una _Reina_, y, en vez de atacar a los cazadores, solo extraen los datos sueltos del Digiquartz como alimento para el nido-

Los jóvenes y digimon se miraron sorprendidos, en cambio, Kokoromon empezó a temblar levemente. Esos Kopierer eran parecidos al Diente de Sable. Se sorprendió cuando Shoutmon le tomo la mano. No lo miró. Sabía que el dragón rojo estaba serio. Él también se había acordado de aquel Kopierer. Correspondió el gesto, sintiéndose más segura.

-Me gustaría explicarle la situación a miembros activos de Jäger, pero, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no soy capaz de encontrar siguiera su guarida- admitió el anciano.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-¿No puedes encontrarlos?- pregunto igual de sorprendido Taiki.

-Utilizan una tecnología bastante avanzada. Además de que son escurridizos- miró a Kokoromon, quien se rió nerviosa- ¿Y bien, Xros Heart? ¿Aceptaran mi petición?-

-Sí. No podemos dar la espalda a una situación como esta…- empezó a decir Taiki, decidido, pero el bolso de Akari le golpeó la cabeza- ¡Ay! ¡Akari…!- la miró dolido pero la joven lo encaró.

-¡Te acabas de desmayar hace una media hora por agotamiento!- le recordó enojada- ¡¿Y ahora quieres volver a arriesgarte?!-

Los demás suspiraron.

-Pobre Taiki. Debe ser algo triste tener una pareja que te grite- menciono Kokoromon, sin notar como Shoutmon la quedo mirando.

-Sí… bastante- murmuro el Rey con una gota en la cabeza, ignorando a su amigo que se intentaba defender de la pelirroja.

-¡No somos pareja!- se sonrojo Taiki.

-Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho como estamos- la V-mon le sonrió al Rey, quien se sonrojo y miró para otro lado.

-N-No exageres- le pidió, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Kokoromon sonrió divertida.

-Ojala Samanta fuera mi pareja y me gritara- murmuro Tagiru, dolido- Taiki-san suertudo-

-Ya empezó- suspiro Yuu. Damemon y Cutemon asintieron de acuerdo. Pero Gumdramon no… Aún estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento de antes.

-¡Está bien!- suspiro molesta Akari, sorprendiendo a Taiki, el cual tiritaba un poco- Vamos a ir- sentencio, mirando al relojero, quien asintió divertido.

-¿Tú también?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Claro. No pueden dejarnos a Dorulumon, a Cutemon y a mí fuera de esto- sonrió Akari- Además que debo vigilar que no te desmayes-

Taiki se sonrojo levemente.

-Te vi~- le aviso Shoutmon, a su lado.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sobresaltó el joven- ¡Shoutmon!- se molestó.

-Te aguantas. Tú te pusiste así conmigo por Kokoromon- le recordó divertido el dragón. Taiki se lamentó en silencio.

* * *

-Oye, Jefa- llamó Jack, aburrido.

-_¿Sí?_\- la joven de traje se detuvo.

Ambos caminaban por el bosque Digiquartz. Jack, con su forma de liebre, y con las manos en la cabeza, también se detuvo.

-_¿Detectas algo?_-

-No… No siento ningún Kopierer por esta zona. Y eso me preocupa- explico Jack- Mira. Llegamos y le dimos las galletas a Bear, y de un momento a otro me dices que te acompañe. ¿Buscamos a Sky?-

-_No. Ella está bien. Te lo aseguro_-

-¿Entonces…?-

-_Solo quiero tu opinión_\- explico, mostrándole su puño, extrañándolo más- _Verás, tome prestada esta DigiMemory, y, después de hablar con __**él**__, quisiera saber tu veredicto_\- abrió el puño. Jack se quedó en blanco.

Era la DigiMemory de Omegamon…

-¡Jefa!- la señaló enojado- ¡¿Qué es esto de andar robando?! ¡Tú misma me dijiste que él humano que debe poseer las DigiMemory es Kudou Taiki!-

-_Sí, pero el asunto es…_-

-¡Te aprovechas de tú rapidez para robar todo tipo de cosas!- interrumpió enojado Jack- ¡Y, sabiendo que Taiki anda ahora con las DigiMemory, a la linda se le ocurre robarle una! _¡Tomar prestada! _¡¿Qué planeas haciendo algo como esto?! ¡Si se enteran, estamos…!-

-_Estaremos bien_\- lo calló agarrándolo de las orejas e inclinándolo para que estuviera a su altura- _Escucha, Jack. Según Luke, después de que Kokoromon se encontrara por primera vez con el Xros Heart, aquella noche, él detecto que una DigiMemory expandió su energía hacia una fuente de datos. Y, si reflexionas, esa fuente de datos debería ser un digimon que se encontrara débil, y el único digimon que estaba reposando después de haber sido herido por una Espina era el Rey-_

Jack se quedó quieto.

-Eso… Tiene sentido… Y, claro, obvio que sería Omegamon… ¿Pero para qué expandir su energía…? ¿O le dio parte de la suya?-reflexionó.

-_Eso es lo que quiero saber_\- admitió la Jefa, soltándolo- _Si le dio energía, es porque entendió, con solo detectar la energía de una Espina en el cuerpo de Shoutmon, lo que realmente son los Kopierer, su objetivo real, y que todos estamos en peligro si Shoutmon cae en la oscuridad_-

-Energía para resguardar con más seguridad la tercera parte de Apocalymon- resumió serio Jack. La Jefa asintió- ¿Cómo vas a invocarlo? El xros loader tiene puesto el chip espacio-temporal- recordó.

-_El xros loader solo es un medio para que un humano dé su energía para efectuar digixros, apresurar el momento de la evolución de un digimon, haciéndola temporal, o invocar los datos resguardados en las DigiMemory. Y, como sé manipular mi energía sin problemas, solo debo transmitirla_-la Jefa apretó su puño, siendo rodeada de energía plateada.

En esos momentos, reaccionando a la energía de la Jefa, la DigiMemory fue rodeada de luz dorada, y, frente a ambos miembros de Jäger, apareció Omegamon, en aquella forma fantasmal que caracterizaba una invocación digital.

El caballero blanco abrió sus ojos azules, sin sorprenderse en estar en la presencia de aquella joven y de la liebre humanoide.

-_Omegamon…-_la Jefa frunció el ceño, mirando al caballero blanco- _El líder de la Orden Digital_-

-_A tus ordenes… Samanta Wolf_\- asintió Omegamon, en forma de saludo. La joven frunció el ceño.

-Je… Si sabes realmente quien es la Jefa, entonces sabes tanto como lo que ella supone- Jack sonrió nervioso, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. El caballero era un poco más alto que Slayerdramon.

Omegamon asintió, sin alterarse en absoluto, y sin dejar de mirar a la Jefa.

-_Nosotros, aquellos digimon que hemos vivido cientos de años en la forma de DigiMemory, somos capaces de detectar las diferentes energías humanas. Tú energía no varía con, o sin tu traje, a pesar de que, por lo que puedo notar, la contienes en tu estado civil_\- comento el caballero blanco-_ Tu dominio de energía es perfecto_-

-_Omegamon, no te invoque para que me des halagos. Guárdatelos para Kudou_\- pidió la Jefa, mientras que Jack se golpeó la frente con la mano, algo avergonzado de su comportamiento_\- Te vi-_ lo miró de reojo, asustándolo.

-Oye, pero esa no es manera de hablarle a una entidad como él- recordó Jack- Es un caballero que sacrificó su vida por el Mundo Digital. Dale al menos un poco de mérito por eso-

-_En efecto, no puedo descartar ese acto_\- admitió la Jefa, mirando a Omegamon- _Pero, no puedes desmentir que todos nuestros problemas son culpa de su familia_-

Jack se rascó la cabeza, dándole la razón en silencio.

-Metes al viejo Alpha diciendo eso- le recordó, como quien no quiere.

-_Es también su culpa. Este círculo de muerte que condena a los descendientes directos de Yggdrasil_\- la Jefa apretó sus puños- _Y supongo, que ves que este círculo empieza a trazarse nuevamente_-se dirigió al caballero.

Omegamon cerró los ojos, con algo de pesar.

-_Es por eso que le diste parte de tu energía a Shoutmon aquella vez que entro por primera vez en contacto con una Espina, sin que se diera cuenta. Aparte de eso, ¿le enviaste algún mensaje? ¿Alguna advertencia?-_exigió saber la joven- _Cualquier cosa que pudiste decirle, puede ser crucial, o peligrosa para nosotros. Responde, Caballero Blanco_-

Omegamon abrió los ojos, y miró a la joven de traje.

-"_Shoutmon… Es tiempo que tú y Kudou Taiki se unan con las otras escogidas… Shoutmon, no es hora de estar dormido… El mundo humano y el mundo digital necesitan los poderes de los cinco elegidos, junto con el poder del humano y del digimon portadores del Brave Snatcher… Despierta…"__\- Omegamon miró a la Jefa- __Esas son las palabras que le di. Pero temo que las haya olvidado-_

-_Las olvidó por completo_\- la joven se cruzó de brazos- _"Cinco elegidos". Dos son Kudou Taiki y Shoutmon, tus elegidos, y los otros tres somos Kokoromon, Slayerdramon y yo, los elegidos de Alphamon. Veo que también te diste cuenta de ese detalle- _agrego, al no ver sorpresa en el digimon-_ "El Humano y el Digimon portadores del Brave Snatcher". Está claro que son Akashi Tagiru y Gumdramon. En otras palabras… Te has dado cuenta que es nuestro deber, o tal vez nuestro destino impuesto por Yggdrasil al momento de nacer, que nosotros siete debemos terminar con el padecimiento de Apocalymon_\- terminó, y, para sorpresa de Jack, como del caballero blanco, se quitó el casco, mostrando que no andaba con lentes, y el peló café oscuro suelto- Omegamon… ¿Sabes por qué le prohibí a todos los miembros de Jäger que hablen de Apocalymon con el Rey?- le pregunto Samanta, sin mirarlo.

_-Supongo que es una estrategia de parte tuya. Me doy cuenta de la situación. Puedo suponer que el Proyecto Iluminati va tras la caza de aquella parte que reside en él, y que los Kopierer son un medio para traerlo de regreso…-_

-Sí… es parte de mi estrategia…- levantó la cabeza. Lo miraba con suma tristeza. Eso sorprendió por completo a Jack, al igual que al Caballero- Pero no solo por eso… Omegamon… Nadie más que tú puede explicarle a Shoutmon la verdad de su nacimiento… Tienes que decirle, antes de que sea tarde, quien es en realidad, quienes son su familia, y quien es Apocalymon… Es tu trabajo como padre-

* * *

-Oye, viejo, ¿Cuánto falta?- suspiro Tagiru.

El Xros Heart junto con Kokoromon y el Viejo Relojero caminaban por el bosque Digiquartz, muy lejos de donde estaban los dos miembros de Jäger hablando con el caballero blanco.

-Falta poco- le dijo simplemente el anciano por enésima vez.

-Tagiru. Si preguntas a cada rato no sirve de nada- le recordó algo molesto Yuu, con una gota en la cabeza. Damemon, a su lado, asintió.

-¡Pero es que ya quiero ir a celebrar nuestra victoria en casa de Taiki-san!- se quejó- ¡Es la única forma de pasar mis penas!- agrego, con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Tranquilo, Tagiru- le sonrió Taiki- Ya hable con mi mamá. Tendrá todo listo cuando le avise que vamos… Aunque- se puso a meditar- Parecía emocionada-

-Claro. Si ya les falta solo un partido y ganan- le recordó Akari, con Dorulumon caminando a su lado, quien sonrió. El joven se sonrojo levemente.

En eso, ninguno de los presentes se daba cuenta de la pequeña pelea muda que había en la caminata.

Kokoromon, que caminaba tranquilamente en medio de Shoutmon y Gumdramon, se extrañó que de repente el pequeño le diera la mano. Después, casi cinco segundos después, Shoutmon la atrajo a él colocando su mano en el hombro de la digimon. Otros cinco segundos después Gumdramon apareció entre ambos, separándolos. Sin entender nada aún, Kokoromon vio como Shoutmon le hizo una zancadilla al pequeño, botándolo, y, aprovechando eso, la tomo de la mano.

Gumdramon se levantó más celoso aún, y, con paso decidido, le dio la otra mano a Kokoromon, quien aún no entendía nada.

-Kokoromon-sama…- llamó el pequeño, mirando asesinamente al Rey, quien le respondía la misma mirada.

-¿Sí?- le sonrió ella.

-¿Me toma en brazos?-pidió, algo sonrojado.

Shoutmon se quedó de piedra. Y más cuando la digimon lo soltó.

-Sí, no hay problemas- ella se detuvo para tomarlo, pero Shoutmon la agarro de la capucha, la alejó, y encaró al pequeño.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Suficiente!- le dijo sumamente celoso el dragón rojo- ¡¿Para qué quieres que te tomen en brazos?!-

-¡P-Pues porque me cansé de caminar! ¡¿Algún problema?!- pregunto enojado y celoso el pequeño.

-¡¿Y qué acaso no puedes volar?! ¡Si te cansaste de caminar, anda volando!- le recordó el Rey.

-¡¿Y si no quiero?! ¡¿Y si quiero que Kokoromon-sama me tome en brazos?!- encaró Gumdramon.

-¡Tienes 13 años! ¡Deja de actuar como niño mimado y sigue caminando!-

-¡No soy niño mimado! ¡Sí tantos celos le da…! ¡¿Por qué no le pide a Kokoromon-sama que lo tome en brazos?!-

Shoutmon se quedó en blanco, al igual que Kokoromon a su lado, quien aún no entendía nada.

El rey tragó saliva, sintiendo como se sonrojaba más.

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡Ni siquiera se lo pide!- sentencio el pequeño, pero palideció al ver como Shoutmon sacaba su micrófono.

-Parece… que de nuevo tengo que darte tus _correctivos_ por tus metidas de pata- murmuro el dragón, sumamente avergonzado.

Gumdramon parpadeo asustado. Y se fue echo una bala, seguido por el Rey. Ambos dragones pasaron a los demás, que se detuvieron de inmediato al verlos correr de ese modo.

-¿Qué paso?- Akari miró a Kokoromon, quien meditaba- ¿Kokoromon-chan?-

-Mm… Mm… Mm…- la digimon miró seria a los presentes- Ni idea.

Se cayeron en blanco.

* * *

-¡NO HUYAS!- le grito Shoutmon a Gumdramon, persiguiéndolo entre los árboles.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME DETENDRÍA?! ¡A USTED LE GUSTA ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO CON KOKOROMON-SAMA Y NO DEJA QUE LOS DEMÁS ESTEMOS CON ELLA!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ LO ES! ¡TANTO ASÍ QUE UNO YA NO PUEDE PASAR EL TIEMPO CON USTED!-

Eso sorprendió por completo a Shoutmon. Entonces el Rey lo entendió. Gumdramon no estaba celoso de él, ni de Kokoromon, sino de ambos, porque los dos estaban más con el otro, y menos con los demás… Y Gumdramon los aprecia a ambos… Como una familia…

Justo en ese momento, ambos llegaron a una zona más inclinada, tropezaron, y cayeron por completo hasta el final de la cuesta, con el Rey encima del mareado Gumdramon. Su micrófono cayó a unos metros.

-Eso… dolió…- gimió el pequeño.

-Te… lo mereces- aseguro Shoutmon, también con los ojos dándole vuelta. Pero se quedó quieto al sentir un leve zumbido entre los árboles.

-Rey… pesa… bájese…-

_-¡Shh!-_ lo calló- Escucha-

El pequeño se quedó callado, y escucho el zumbido. Miró al frente. Solo habían árboles y alguna que otra data en estos. El zumbido se hizo más cercano. Entonces, entre los troncos de madera, pudo ver los ojos amarillos del Kopierer que los espiaba.

Ambos se levantaron de a poco. Shoutmon miró su micrófono a lo lejos, pero sintió la mirada del Kopierer en la oscuridad… Tenía que ser rápido. Miró de reojo a Gumdramon. Este asintió, entendiendo el plan: Shoutmon iría por su arma mientras él distraía al Kopierer.

El silencio fue roto por los tres árboles que se destrozaron porque el enorme Kopierer Abeja que los había estado esperando decidió actuar ante aquellos digimon. Shoutmon saltó a tiempo, esquivándolo y aterrizando al lado de su arma, pero Gumdramon, que se iba a mover, sintió como, si fuera un golpe, el recuerdo de aquel Gotsumon _Incompleto_ le recordara que aquel enorme Kopierer Abeja había sido antes un digimon.

No pudo esquivar al Kopierer, que lo golpeo con su cuerpo arrastrándolo hacia unos árboles, chocando contra ellos, pero, al mismo tiempo, le clavó su aguijón en el abdomen.

El pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡Gumdramon!- Shoutmon agarro su micrófono, y se lanzó al Kopierer que, al notarlo, se alejó a tiempo para esquivar el _Rowdy Rocker _del dragón. Shoutmon lo miró tomar distancia y sintió que alguien caía detrás de él. Miró a Gumdramon, inconsciente en el suelo y con la Espina clavada en su cuerpo.

El Rey miró sumamente enojado al Kopierer que, para su gran sorpresa, cayó al piso en masa negra, desapareciendo en polvos verdes... Había desaparecido… Pero si él no lo toco.

Gumdramon gimió de dolor, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¡Gumdramon!- se agachó a su lado, y, con sumo cuidado, arrancó el aguijón de su cuerpo. El pequeño gritó- Tranquilo- puso su mano en su frente, para darse cuenta que tenía fiebre. La Espina tenía ese efecto. Hizo rechinar sus colmillos, enojado.

-¡Shoutmon!- miró arriba para ver a Taiki, con los demás, llegar derrapando por la empinada.

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru, al ver herido a su amigo, se agachó a su lado.

-Ya veo… Un Kopierer- el anciano vio como la poca sustancia negra que quedaba desaparecía.

-¡Gumdramon!- Kokoromon se les acerco preocupada, mientras Yuu, Damemon y Dorulumon vigilaban el lugar. La digimon empezó a curarlo.

-Shoutmon, ¿qué pasó?- Akari lo miró preocupada.

-Nos atacó un Kopierer Abeja- explicó el dragón, levantándose para hablar mejor con la pelirroja- Pero cuando le clavó a Gumdramon la Espina… Se eliminó-

-Eso… Eso es lo que les pasa a las abejas en verdad- Yuu lo miró sorprendido- Cuando una abeja clava su aguijón, muere-

-Por eso pedí la ayuda de ustedes- el anciano miró a todos- Estos Kopierer actúan igual que una colmena de Abejas-

-Significa… Que tienen a una Reina- Taiki frunció levemente el ceño- Shoutmon, ¿qué tan grande era la abeja obrera?-

-Más o menos era del tamaño de ustedes- señalo a los jóvenes, sorprendiéndolos.

Los niños se miraron.

-Ay… Y se supone que las Abeja Reina son más grandes- se lamentó Akari.

-Kokoromon. ¿Cómo esta Gumdramon?- le pregunto Tagiru a la V-mon, que ahora vendaba la herida del pequeño.

-Está bien- le sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que parecía preocupada- Solo tiene que descansar. Cuernomon- se levantó y acercó- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si…- le respondió sin mirarla- Taiki, Dorulumon y yo vamos a vigilar el área-

-Sí. Si los Kopierer tienen la supervivencia de las abejas. Hay que encontrar el nido para detenerlas- murmuro el joven.

-Eso no será necesario. El Kopierer que los ataco debió ser un descuido de los otros- interrumpió el anciano, sorprendiendo a los presentes- La verdad tengo a dos personas trabajando para mí. Fueron ellos los que encontraron a los Kopierer Abeja en estas zonas. Pero, cuando se dieron cuenta que era demasiado grande la colmena, decidí ir por ayuda-

-¡Pudiste haber dicho eso antes, viejo!- se molestó Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, mirando preocupado a Gumdramon, quien dormía. Sintió como Kokoromon le tomaba la mano. Correspondió el gesto con un poco de fuerza, sin poder controlar el temblor momentáneo en su brazo.

-Taiki-san, ¿qué haremos con Gumdramon?- le pregunto preocupado Yuu. Su amigo lo miró, y después a su compañero, dándose cuenta que estaba afectado por lo ocurrido al pequeño.

-Me quedaré con él-contesto Tagiru- No se preocupen, estaremos bien-

-Pero si hubo un Kopierer cerca…- Akari lo miró preocupado.

-Los acompañaré- sonrió Kokoromon. Taiki asintió, de acuerdo. Miró a su pareja- ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sí…- le contesto secamente.

-Entonces vamos. Estamos cerca del punto de encuentro- el relojero empezó a caminar.

-Ten cuidado, Kokoromon- le pidió Dorulumon a la V-mon.

-Te equivocas si no lo haces- recordó Damemon. Ella asintió.

-No te arriesgues, Tagiru- se despidió Taiki.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Tagiru _"Aunque Taiki-san no es el mejor en decirlo"_

-Nos vemos, Tagiru-kun- se despidió Akari, y, con los demás, empezó a seguir al relojero.

Solo Shoutmon se había quedado rezagado, mirando a Gumdramon.

-Tranquilo, Shoutmon- Tagiru se le acerco- ¡Ya verás cómo se recupera! ¡Y así podrán seguir peleándose!- le aseguro.

Shoutmon no pudo evitar sonreír, y se acercó a Kokoromon.

-No te arriesgues- le pidió, preocupada- Si esos Kopierer son tan peligrosos…-

-Preocúpate por ti, por Tagiru y Gumdramon. Estaremos bien- le aseguro Shoutmon, acariciándole una mejilla- Cuida, por favor, a Gumdramon-

Ella asintió, y cerró los ojos cuando el dragón la beso. Tagiru se sonrojo por completo y miró para otro lado, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó desde lejos Dorulumon.

-Sí…- contesto el dragón, con sus manos en los hombros de Kokoromon- Cuídalos- le pidió por última vez. Ella asintió, y él se fue, alcanzando a los demás.

Kokoromon lo miró irse, y después a Gumdramon, quien dormía.

-¿Ah? Tagiru, ¿tienes fiebre?- le pregunto al joven, que echaba humo de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tú y Shoutmon no se besan en privado?- se lamentó. Kokoromon se sonrojó por completo- Me sacan pica… ¡BHUA! ¡SAMANTA!- lloró como niño chico.

La V-mon parpadeo unos momentos, y contuvo una sonrisa.

* * *

-Están bien, Taiki- le recordó Akari al joven, mientras seguían caminando por el bosque.

-Si…-asintió, pero se podía ver que aún estaba preocupado.

-No hay que preocuparse. Kokoromon está con ellos- recordó Shoutmon.

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Hay que preocuparse- sentenciaron.

-¡HEY!- se enojó Shoutmon, sonrojado.

-Llegamos- el anciano se detuvo entre unos árboles.

-¿Dónde están los que nos ayudaran?- pregunto Yuu.

-Estamos aquí-

Todos se sobresaltaron. Miraron atrás para ver a Kai apoyado en un árbol.

-¡KAI!- se enojaron Yuu y Damemon. Taiki y Shoutmon fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Se conocen?- Akari los miró curiosa.

-No hagan escándalo. Solo ayudo al viejo porque quiero- les dijo Kai, molesto.

-Entonces… Tú eres uno de los dos que ayudaran en esta misión- murmuro Dorulumon- ¿Quién es el otro?-

Kai respondió señalando arriba. Miraron y vieron, en una de las ramas del árbol, un Gumdramon verde oscuro y con una chaqueta café oscura dormitaba.

Shoutmon y Dorulumon abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos al verlo.

-¿Un Gumdramon?- murmuro Akari- Se ve más mayor que Gumdramon-

-Es porque soy tres años mayor que él- contesto el digimon verde, sobresaltándola. Él los miró con unos ojos azules.- Además que él es un enano-

-_MidoriGumon_\- murmuro Shoutmon- No sabía que estabas en el Digiquartz-

-Llegue hace unos dos meses, majestad- explico el digimon, incorporándose- Y decidí ayudar al humano vejestorio después de que me aburrí de derrotar a tantos cazadores que me querían en su equipo-de un saltó, aterrizo al lado de Kai.

-¿Vejestorio…?- murmuro el relojero, en blanco.

-¿Se conocen?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Sí… Él es…- Shoutmon se sintió incómodo.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Gumdramon- respondió el dragón verde, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Bueno, _**lo era**_, hasta que el Rey tomo la responsabilidad de él-

-¿Tomar la responsabilidad?- se extrañó Yuu.

-Yo adopte a Gumdramon como mi pupilo y hermano menor después de saber cómo era tratado por su propia familia- explico el dragón rojo, mirando a MidoriGumon.

-Y eso fue lo mejor. Dejar de estar atado a ese perdedor- opino el dragón.

-… Es tu hermano menor… ¿Y lo llamas así?- Yuu lo miró enojado.

-Por cierto… No veo su horrenda cara- MidoriGumon miró para todos lados, aparentando como si no le importara- ¿O ya lo abandono?-

-Gumdramon está herido, y es cuidado por Tagiru y una buena amiga- respondió Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño. MidoriGumon se quedó quieto- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa tu pequeño hermano?-

MidoriGumon solo respondió gruñendo levemente. Shoutmon agarro con fuerza su micrófono.

-¡No peleen!- Akari se puso entre ambos, sobresaltándolos- ¡Taiki, di algo!-

-Shoutmon, recuerda que vinimos a ayudar al Relojero. Si él es realmente el hermano de Gumdramon, y lo ha tratado como creo, es normal que te enojes con él… Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso- Taiki lo miró algo triste.

-Además, eres el Rey. No puedes pelear con otros digimon solo porque te han hecho enojar- recordó Dorulumon. Shoutmon bufo molesto y se alejó del digimon verde, quien frunció el ceño.

-Bien… ¿Vamos a trabajar, o no?- Kai miró molesto al anciano, quien, durante la discusión, se había puesto a ver el cielo.

-Sí- asintió secamente… Había sentido una energía familiar en el ambiente, pero esta ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Lejos de los dos grupos, la Jefa guardo la DigiMemory de Omegamon, y vio a Jack, quien meditaba sentado apoyado en un árbol.

-Bueno… Solo confirmaste que Omegamon se dio cuenta de nuestro propósito, que tú, Kokoromon y Slayerdramon son elegidos del viejo Alpha… ¿Y…?- la miró curioso.

-_¿Qué opinas?_\- la Jefa se agacho frente a él- _Dime. Ya sabemos que Shoutmon tiene dos destinos, su nacimiento, su familia, y que tan peligroso es para nosotros. Pero, aun así, y sin saberlo, se ha vuelto el digimon más querido de su Mundo, el cual protegió con su vida. Su camino es del bien, pero su vida está marcada por la oscuridad… Y cuando lo sepa, ¿qué actitud crees que tome?_-

-Pues…- Jack se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar sin la sorpresa que le daba que ella pidiera su opinión- ¿Pero de qué sirve? Sé que has tomado una decisión-

-_Sí. La tome_\- aseguro ella, levantándose.

-… Sé que después, te encargaras de él, a pesar de que es inocente, de que Kokoromon lo quiera, y de mi opinión-

-_¿Inocente…? Bueno, si lo es. Pero nuestra misión es una sola. Solo cumpliéndola podré hacer que el futuro que mis padres querían se cumpla… _-le dio la espalda, y empezó a caminar.

-… No cambiaria- murmuro Jack.

-_¿El Rey?_\- se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

-Sí. Él no cambiaría. Seguiría su camino, buscando el bien de los demás, e impidiendo que el Proyecto Iluminati se haga con su parte de Apocalymon- sonrió seguro Jack- Aunque, claro, primero de seguro hablara con DarkKnightmon-

-_Ya veo… En otras palabras. Tú piensas que alguien, que nació con oscuridad sin saberlo, que es algo que toda su vida nunca supo, no cambiaría en absoluto. Viviría con eso, aceptándolo_\- sentencio ella, dándole la espalda.

-Sí- asintió Jack, sonriendo.

La Jefa sonrió satisfecha. Al menos, ahora, Jack ya tenía un argumento para su futuro… sin saberlo.

* * *

-Mm… Mm… Mm…- Tagiru, sentado mirando a Gumdramon, no paraba de meditar.

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto inocentemente Kokoromon.

-Pues… Kokoromon… Necesito preguntarte algo- admitió el joven.

-Dime- le sonrió.

-Pues…- el joven empezó a piñizcar la mejilla de su compañero- ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Tú o Shoutmon?-

Kokoromon se quedó en blanco… No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

-¡¿EH?! ¡DIGO! ¡¿A QUÉ VIENE LA PREGUNTA?! ¡TAGIRU, TU NO ERES ROMANTICO! ¿QUIERES UN CONSEJO?- Kokoromon, escandalizada, intento reírse como si nada, pero no le resulto- La verdad…- se sonrojo mucho- Bueno… No estoy segura de quien lo dio… Ambos estábamos nerviosos, y aún no superábamos lo que nos había ocurrido con Gaiomon… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero para qué lo quieres saber?!- pregunto, nuevamente escandalizada.

-Pues… Quiero un consejo tuyo…- Tagiru se sonrojo, pero empezó a jugar con la cara dormida de Gumdramon- ¿Cómo me sugieres acercarme a Samanta? Es la niña pequeña de lentes- agrego, y se extrañó que Kokoromon se quedara en blanco.

* * *

-Es… enorme- murmuro Yuu, sin poder creerlo.

El grupo estaba oculto entre los árboles, mirando, con cuidado de no ser visto por los Kopierer Abeja que sobrevolaban la zona, la enorme colmena morada, ubicada en un acantilado.

-La tienen en un lugar difícil de alcanzar, si no sabes volar- murmuro molesto Shoutmon.

-¿Por qué cree que estoy aquí?- le pregunto igual de molesto MidoriGumon.

-¿Para qué otra cosa, además de molestar a **mi hermano**?- pregunto como si nada el dragón rojo.

-¡¿Qué dijo?!-

-¡¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujos?!-

Ambos empezaron a chocar cabeza, gruñéndole al otro. Los demás suspiraron fastidiados.

-Oye, Kudou- llamo Kai- Haz rápido una estrategia para poder irme-

-No eres el único que quiere alejarse de ti- murmuro Yuu. Kai lo miró molesto.

-Suficiente. No se pongan como esos dos- Akari se puso entre ellos, y señalo a los dos dragones que aún chocaban cabeza.

-Bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirando para otro lado.

-Shoutmon, te equivocas si te sigues enojando- Damemon alejo al dragón rojo del verde agarrándolo de los hombros.

-Actúa como Rey, no como niño- le pidió algo fastidiado Dorulumon.

-Bien- Shoutmon se soltó de su amigo blanco.

-Entonces, sí se le pegó la estupidez de Gumdramon- sentencio MidoriGumon.

-¡A TI TE VOY A PEGAR SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO ASÍ!- esta vez Damemon, Yuu y Akari sujetaron al dragón rojo.

-¡Cálmate, Shoutmon!- pidió Yuu, teniendo que esquivar los puños del digimon.

-¡Guarden silencio!- los calló el relojero.

Todos se quedaron quietos en el momento en que tres Kopierer sobrevolaban por encima de ellos.

-Te equivocas si dices que son pequeños como Gum…- empezó a decir Damemon, pero al notar como el Rey lo miraba se calló.

En cambio, Taiki, después de meditar, abrió los ojos, intento golpear algo que ya no tenía en su cabeza, y sonrió algo nostálgico.

-¿Tienes algo?- Dorulumon lo miró.

-Sí- todos se fijaron en el joven- Bien. Podemos ver que las abejas obreras hacen rondas para cuidar el nido, que es donde está la Reina-

-Gracias_, Obvio-san_\- murmuro Kai, ganándose una mirada asesina de Akari y Yuu.

-Taiki-kun, ¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunto serio el anciano.

-Kai, ¿aún tienes tus _Trampas_?- le pregunto el joven. Este asintió- Bien, podemos encargarnos del nido con _Dorulu Cannon_. Eso ocasionaría que las abejas salieran del nido quemado, buscando al responsable. Damemon, MidoriGumon, ustedes pueden ser de carnada para dirigir a los Kopierer a las redes de Kai, mientras tanto Dorulu Cannon debió haberse cargado lo suficiente para dar otro disparo a la colmena sin sus obreras, quemándola por completo junto con la abeja Reina. Y una vez las obreras atrapadas, incendiaremos la red, y serán eliminadas-

-Es un buen plan- Akari lo miró entusiasmada, mientras Yuu asintió, de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien- sonrió Dorulumon, al lado de Shoutmon.

-Tendré que apresurarme. Las trampas no se ponen solas- Kai se levantó.

-Hay que ver los puntos estratégicos- agrego Taiki, levantándose.

El anciano miró al líder del Xros Heart, orgulloso de ver que no había perdido el toque.

* * *

-Dime. ¿Cómo se declararon? Así podré tener, al menos, una idea para cuando vaya a declararme a Samanta- pidió Tagiru, quien, más nervioso, había empezado a tirar los cachetes del dormido Gumdramon.

Kokoromon, bastante sonrojada, no tenía idea que decir.

-B-Bueno… ¡Bueno, primero deja a Gumdramon!- pidió avergonzada- ¡Tiene que descansar!-

-¡Ah!- soltó la cara de su amigo- Lo siento… Estoy nervioso por no poder participar en la misión… y por Samanta…- lo último lo dijo en tono soñador.

"_Ay… ¿Qué se supone que haga…? Quiero ayudar a Tagiru para que este con Samy, así ella sería más feliz…"_ pensó preocupada Kokoromon_ "Pero… A ella no le interesa nada respecto al amor, solo piensa en Jäger, y, si le interesa algo, es cualquier cosa que se pueda ocupar para golpear a alguien"_ suspiro _"Y si se entera que fui yo quien le dio consejo… Adiós raza V-mon"_

-Por favor, Kokoromon- le suplico Tagiru- Quiero ser más amigo de Samanta. Ya no quiero que este sentada sola, sin hablar con nadie, y con esa mirada fría, pero al mismo tiempo triste-

-… Tagiru…- la V-mon se quedó sorprendida. Que aquel joven se interesara por su amiga, sin saber que era la Jefa, sino solo conociéndola como otra compañera que no interactúa con los demás. Le sonrió- Bueno, puedo darte al menos lo básico-

-¡¿En serio?!- Tagiru sonrió sumamente contento- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para conquistar a Samanta?!-

Pero, antes de que Kokoromon abriera la boca, ambos sintieron un aura asesina desde atrás. Voltearon la cabeza para ver a la Jefa tronando los nudillos, al lado de un Jack en blanco.

-¡Jefa! ¡Jack!- Tagiru se levantó alegre y atónito- ¡Qué bien que es…!-

-_¡NI QUE BIEN NI QUE NADA!- _la Jefa lo agarro de la bufanda con una fuerza infernal y empezó a zarandearlo con extra fuerza inhumana- _¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE ANDAR PIDIENDO CONSEJOS A KOKOROMON PARA CONQUISTAR A UNA NIÑA?! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ES ELLA?! ¡¿UNA ASISTENTE SOCIAL PARA DARLE CONSEJITOS A UN VENERADO IDIOTA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE PARA DECIRSELO SI TANTO TE GUSTA?! ¡MALDITA SABANDIJA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ODIO DE LOS HOMBRES! ¡SIEMPRE CREEN QUE NECESITAN UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA ACERCARSE A LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA! ¡ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA!-_

Jack y Kokoromon, aterrados, veían como el pobre Tagiru era movido de arriba abajo con una fiereza que la Jefa solo mostraba cuando estaba enojada.

-Ah… Es… Estoy muerta…- gimió Kokoromon, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo- Después de Tagiru vengo yo-

-Incluso en el Xros Heart te metes en problemas- suspiro Jack- Y bien, conservando la esperanza de que el _Chico Googles_ viva para ver un nuevo mañana, ¿qué le pasó a Gumdramon?- se agachó mirando preocupado al pequeño.

-Esta descansando. Le clavaron una Espina-explico Kokoromon, acariciando la cabeza del dragón morado- Solo le dio fiebre. Espero que se despierte pronto. No la tuvo tanto tiempo como para dormir una noche-

-¿Como tu novio?- le sonrió pícaramente Jack. Kokoromon se sonrojo- Ja- le acaricio la cabeza- ¿Y qué hacen por aquí? ¿Los trajo un Kopierer?-

-No. El relojero encontró un nido completo de Kopierer Abeja gigantes, y nos pidió ayuda-

-_¿Ah?_\- la Jefa, de inmediato, dejo de zarandear a Tagiru, quien estaba extremadamente pálido, sudaba, y parecía a punto de vomitar- _¿Un nido? Los sensores lo habrían captado si hablas de Kopierer de gran tamaño_-

-Pues parece que han logrado burlarlos- Kokoromon la miró seria- A Cuernomon y a Gumdramon los ataco uno. Gumdramon resulto herido, así que Tagiru y yo nos quedamos con él, mientras Taiki y los demás siguieron camino-

La Jefa soltó a Tagiru y empezó a meditar.

"_De nuevo el viejo vejestorio… Ese tipo cada vez que aparece nos mete en problemas"_ pensó molesta.

Gumdramon frunció levemente el ceño, atrayendo la mirada de todos. El pequeño abrió de apoco sus ojos verdes.

-Kokoromon-sama… ¿Jefa? ¿Jack…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto desorientado.

-_Vinimos a ayudar_\- hablo la Jefa, antes que Jack y Kokoromon, sorprendiéndolos.

Mientras que, a los pies de ella, Tagiru recuperaba el sentido de arriba y abajo.

* * *

Cerca del acantilado, donde la colmena morada reposaba, ocultos entre los arbustos, Dorulu Cannon estaba empezando a apuntarla, con Akari y Taiki a su lado. El anciano relojero los miraba algo lejos.

-Ahora que lo miras más de cerca. Es realmente grande…- murmuro la pelirroja.

-Faltaran más de dos disparos para derribarla- agrego Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño- Solo espero que Damemon y el otro sean buenas distracciones-

-El fuego del disparo solo debe espantar a las obreras. Lo mejor sería que con uno se derribara, pero con ese tamaño uno solo incendiara una zona- recordó Taiki.

-Je… Nunca es fácil- sonrió Shoutmon, acomodando la mira. Taiki también sonrió.

-_Taiki-san, las trampas están listas_\- aviso Yuu desde el comunicador del xros heart que tenía el líder en la muñeca.

-Bien- el joven inspiro hondo- ¡Shoutmon! ¡Dorulumon!-

-¡Sí!- Shoutmon preparo la mira- ¡Aléjense!- pidió, conservando el objetivo, para no perder uno de los disparos por los troncos de madera- _¡Lock On!- _rugió, y disparó.

Taiki y Akari se cubrieron por la ráfaga de poder que precedió a los dos disparos de fuego, que pasaron con gran velocidad entre los árboles, cerca de los Kopierer que sobrevolaban el lugar, e impactando, directamente, en la colmena, incendiando gran parte de ella.

-¡Lo hicieron!- se alegró Akari.

Los Kopierer Abeja que estaban afuera de la colmena empezaron a zumbar, mirando para todos lados, al igual que una gran cantidad de Kopierer salieron de la zona quemada del nido, la cual empezaba a expandirse, pero no había señal de la Abeja Reina.

-¡OIGAN!- rugió MidoriGumon, saliendo de las copas de unos árboles, mientras Damemon subía a una. Las Abejas posaron su mirada en ambos- ¡VENGAN SI SE ATREVEN!-

Con un zumbido más fuerte, todas aquellas abejas emprendieron la persecución de ambos digimon. Uno iba volando y el otro saltando rápidamente por las copas.

-¡Eres rápido!- le dijo MidoriGumon a Damemon.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas que soy lento-dame! ¡Soy un digimon ninja!- informó el digimon blanco.

En eso, Kai, ayudado por Red Vagimon, le dieron un ajuste a las últimas redes, las cuales eran varias puestas entre los arboles de la zona, listas para capturar a los Kopierer.

Yuu los miraba desde lejos, y después miró adelante, al sentir un zumbido. Apretó sus puños, algo preocupado por su compañero.

-¡Se acercan!- aviso. Kai y su compañero aterrizaron a su lado.

-Ojala esto funcione- murmuro Kai.

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte. Primero aparecieron MidoriGumon y Damemon, quienes aterrizaron con fuerza por el piso, derrapando y esquivando unas redes, y después, con una velocidad increíble, los Kopierer se abalanzaron a la zona, destrozando varios árboles, pero cayeron en la trampa.

Varios se quedaron pegados a las redes, y, los que no, recibieron redes desde arriba, liberadas por MidoriGumon que se había elevado al ver algunas libres.

-¡MidoriGumon!- llamó Yuu.

-¡No necesito que me lo digas!- gruño el dragón verde - _¡Firex Vortex!_\- se dirigió hacia abajo, incendiando cada red, la cual consumió a la mayoría de los Kopierer…

-¡Rayos!- Kai miró uno que logro liberarse del fuego.

-¡Hermano de Gumdramon, cuidado!- aviso Damemon.

Pero el dragón verde no logro esquivar el cabezazo del Kopierer, y cayó cerca del grupo.

-Ay…- Yuu lo ayudo a pararse, pero la fuerte sacudida del Kopierer al abalanzarse a ellos por arriba lanzó a todos por el aire, haciendo que cayeran en direcciones diferentes.

-Ay…- Kai se sobo la cabeza, al igual que los demás.

Yuu se sentó con cuidado y gimió de dolor. Se había lastimado la rodilla al caer.

-¡YUU!- grito asustado Damemon.

El rubio miró para atrás para ver al Kopierer abeja abalanzándose.

-¡Amano!- Kai se levantó junto a los tres digimon.

Yuu no se movió. Sintió que el miedo le encadeno el cuerpo al piso.

Entonces, una gran silueta negra blandiendo una doble lanza roja salió del xros loader amarillo. No espero un segundo y agarro de la cabeza al Kopierer que iba a asesinar a Yuu. Lo tiró con gran fuerza al piso, y, con un movimiento de su arma, le separo el aguijón del cuerpo. Tras unos segundos de haber perdido su arma, el Kopierer Abeja se volvió masa negra y desapareció en polvos verdes.

Damemon, Kai, Red Vagimon y MidoriGumon se quedaron quietos, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar con el único Kopierer que no cayó en la trampa.

Yuu, aún en el suelo, miró atónito al digimon que le salvó la vida.

-… DarkKnightmon- murmuro, sin poder asimilarlo aún.

El caballero lo miró de reojo, pero, en vez de decir algo, cayó boca abajo al piso.

-¡DarkKnightmon!- a pesar de haberse lastimado, el rubio se levantó y se acercó, junto a Damemon, al digimon negro, que sudaba y temblaba- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aún no te recuperas…!- y era cierto. El caballero, desde que Yuu lo cazó, no se había movido o dicho algo-… No te has recuperado… Y, aun así… Me salvaste- el joven cerro los ojos, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cursaran su rostro- Gra… Gracias, DarkKnightmon-

Entonces, al sentir algo raro, el rubio levanto la mirada.

Kai, Red Vagimon y MidoriGumon no estaban.

-¿Eh?- Damemon miró para todos lados- ¿Dónde se metieron?- se extrañó, y preocupo un poco, al igual que su compañero.

* * *

-Ojala estén bien- Akari observo como una estela de humo se elevaba a lo lejos, a causa del fuego de la trampa.

-Por ahora debemos preocuparnos del nido- recordó Taiki, pero también estaba preocupado.

-¡Estoy listo!- Shoutmon apunto a la colmena, la cual empezaba a quemarse bastante, y daba la impresión de que algo más iba a salir _"Con este se termina… No volverán a herir a un ser querido"_ pensó enojado, recordando a Gumdramon - _¡LOCK ON!- _disparó.

Al igual que el disparo anterior, este pasó sin chocar contra los árboles, y dio de lleno contra el nido, el cual, al estar tan debilitado por el primero, se destruyó en mil pedazos.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Akari.

La colmena empezó a volverse masa negra y desaparecer en polvos verdes, pero, de entre todo eso, salió una silueta morada, más grande que los Kopierer anteriores. La Abeja Reina hizo su aparición.

-¡Shoutmon!- llamó Taiki.

-¡SÍ!- rugió el dragón, apuntando al enorme Kopierer, que se elevaba, claramente buscando a los responsables de todo. Pero, de repente, la Abeja miró bruscamente hacía ellos, y, para sorpresa de los presentes, escupió una sustancia verde.

-¡Taiki, Akari, aléjense!- rugió Shoutmon, disparando a la sustancia. Logro disminuirla, pero, no pudo evitar que estuviera a punto de caerle encima.

-_¡Xros Open!_\- ambos jóvenes desasieron la DigiXros, dándole la oportunidad a Shoutmon y a Dorulumon de esquivar la sustancia, pero le rozo el brazo al dragón, quien gimió de dolor.

-¡Shoutmon!-

-Es… Estoy bien- aterrizo a su lado, al igual que el lobo con Akari- _¡Rock Damashii!_\- lanzó una lluvia de esferas de fuego hacia el Kopierer, que las esquivo fácilmente. El dragón gruño molesto.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde poder atacar mejor- opino Dorulumon.

-Sí- asintió Taiki, preocupado por su amigo- ¡Relojero…!- llamó, pero se quedó quieto.

No estaba.

-¡HUYO!- se enojó Akari, pero, a diferencia de Taiki, no se dio cuenta de la situación.

El joven sabía que el anciano era Bagramon… ¿Por qué razón habría huido…?-

-¡Cuidado!- Dorulumon empujo a ambos jóvenes y, con el dragón, salto a un lugar seguro, porque el Kopierer había aterrizado en donde habían estado segundos antes.

-Gracias, Dorulumon- agradeció Akari.

Taiki se levantó, mirando al Kopierer Abeja Reina, que se incorporó, con aquella sustancia acida goteando por su boca.

-Si pudiéramos usar la evolución…- Taiki apretó con fuerza su xros loader, miró a su amigo, que se cubría el brazo herido- Shoutmon, debemos re…-

-Sería inútil, Taiki- lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndolo. El dragón sacó su micrófono- Escuchaste al anciano. Estos Kopierer desarrollaron por completo el instinto de esas abejas. Y este es la Abeja Reina. Puedo sentir como tiene el instinto de proteger su reino… A veces también tengo ese sentimiento- lo miró de reojo- No nos dejará ir-

-Habrá que pelear- sentencio Taiki, algo nervioso.

El dragón y el lobo se pusieron frente a ambos, preparados.

El Kopierer lanzó su sustancia acida hacia ellos, pero, en un resplandor dorado, la Jefa apareció frente a ellos. Ella sacudió rápidamente su katana, cambiando el color de la gema y el filo de un dorado a un plateado oscuro, y, frente a ella, apareció un escudo cuadrado formado de diamantes plateado oscuro, el cual recibió la sustancia, pero no se derritió.

-¡¿Jefa?!- se sorprendió el Xros Heart. La joven solo sacudió su espada, la cual recupero su color, desapareciendo el escudo.

-¡Taiki-san!- Tagiru, con Gumdramon en su espalda, pero despierto, Jack y Kokoromon llegaron de entre unos árboles.

-¡Rey!- llamó el pequeño, aliviado de verlo a salvo.

-¡Chicos!- sonrió Taiki.

-¡Cuernomon!- Kokoromon se le acerco preocupada- ¡Tu brazo...!- pero él le sonrió, de manera tranquilizadora, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Jefa!- Jack se le acerco, activando su Sistema de Defensa- ¿Cuál es el plan?-

En ese momento, el Kopierer sacudió sus alas, y se elevó, creando una ventisca que obligo a los de tierra cubrirse con los brazos.

-_Demonios…_\- la Jefa bufo molesta.

-¿Qué harás?-

Todos miraron atrás. El Relojero estaba ahí parado, mirando sumamente serio a la joven de traje.

-_Tú…_-

-El enemigo es aéreo. Actualmente los demás miembros de Jäger combaten con otros Kopierer en la ciudad, por lo que no tienes ninguno en tu Xros Loader Plateado para enfrentarlo. Y no hay tiempo para llamarlos, porque este Kopierer está determinado en destruir a los que quemaron su colmena. Y aquella espada en tus manos no puede tele transportarte a tan larga distancia, y no creo que quieras usar sus habilidades eléctricas, son demasiado peligrosas y solas las usas cuando estás sola, al igual que sus llamas. Yuu-kun tiene digimon que podrían ayudar, pero ahora solo están descansando, especialmente porque DarkKnightmon se arriesgó… Jefa, ¿qué harás?- el anciano la miró con aquellos ojos que Taiki reconoció de inmediato. Los ojos de Bagramon.

-¡¿DarkKnightmon?!- se sorprendió Akari- ¿Se arriesgó… por Yuu-kun?

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo sabes los otros poderes de la espada de la Jefa?!- se enojó Jack- ¡Kokoromon!-

-¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No hable de los poderes de fuego, de relámpago, de escudo, de curación y de teletransporte!- conto la digimon.

-¡Acabas de contarlos todos! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan boca floja?!-

-¡Anciano! ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso de la Jefa?!- pregunto molesto Dorulumon.

La Jefa apretó sus puños, enojada.

-_Maldito… Nos tendiste una trampa-_se dio cuenta. Jack, como los demás, se quedó más sorprendido- _Piénsalo, Jack. Si hubiera querido que el Xros Heart se encargara de este Kopierer, también hubiera pedido la ayuda de Tsurugi Zenjirou. Así tendrían a Ballistamon, dando la posibilidad de tener a Shoutmon 4K, y él puede volar_-

Jack abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿Volar…? ¡¿Me estás…?!- miró enojado al anciano, que no se inmuto- _¡AlphaKokoromon!-_

Los miembros del Xros Heart se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. En cambio, Kokoromon miró asustada al anciano. De repente, ella desapareció en un brillo dorado y apareció detrás de Jack y la Jefa, quien sacudió su espada.

-No lo vean de mala manera- pidió el anciano- Es solo… que tengo curiosidad por ver la evolución de la V-mon con la Reliquia Digital de Alphamon-

Taiki abrió los ojos sorprendido, y recordó el relato de Wisemon.

-… ¿Alphamon?- murmuro atónito Tagiru.

El Kopierer encima de ellos rugió enojado, pero a los miembros de Jäger no les importo.

-_Xros Heart… Kokoromon es la última V-mon porque el Bagra Army comenzó la matanza de los descendientes de la Orden Digital_\- informo la joven, apretando sus puños_-Pero, en el caso de los V-mon, era por otra razón. Hace 18 años en el Mundo Digital, Alphamon le habló a la tierra. Sentencio que, en la raza de los dragones sin fuego, después de 10 años sin retoños, nacería un digimon que heredaría su Reliquia Digital, y tendría el poder de purificar cualquier oscuridad, guiado por su aprendiz, Slayerdramon…_\- miró enojada al Xros Heart, que había palidecido-_Si… Slayerdramon es aprendiz de Alphamon. Y Kokoromon es el retoño que heredo la Reliquia Digital. Sí, es este casco que usa todo el tiempo_-miró al anciano- _Por esa maldita sentencia, los V-mon fueron perseguidos más que a cualquier otra raza, que termino con el exterminio de todos, menos de la digimon que está llorando detrás de mí-_

Era verdad. Kokoromon temblaba, con silenciosas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-… Kokoromon…- murmuro Shoutmon, preocupado, al igual que Gumdramon, que no podía creer lo que escucho. El pequeño miró su Kinkoji.

¿Las Reliquias Digitales eran tan preciadas, como para exterminar una raza entera, solo por una?

Dorulumon cerró los ojos, con pesar.

Tagiru apretó sus puños, enojado.

-Anciano… Tú lo sabías, ¡¿verdad?!- pregunto enojado Jack- ¡Y quieres ver el poder que le dio el Viejo Alpha a Kokoromon! ¡¿Me equivoco?!

-Les dije que no se lo tomen a mal. Solo quiero ver si Kokoromon tiene el poder que se va a necesitar en el futuro- respondió el anciano.

-¡Pues ese poder puede adelantar el Virus Solitario, genio!- se enojó más Jack- ¡Es un riesgo que evolucione!-

-Un riesgo que vale la pena- aseguro el anciano, y, para sorpresa de todos, desapareció del lugar, dejándolos solos-

-Se… fue- murmuro atónita Akari. Taiki, a su lado, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró a su amigo, quien también estaba sin palabras.

En ese momento, el Kopierer, en el cielo, volvió a rugir, y empezó a caer en picada hacia ellos.

-¡Viene hacía aquí!- se enojó Gumdramon.

-Jefa…- la V-mon la tomo de la mano-… Está bien-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon! Sí es verdad que tienes una evolución…- se asustó Akari.

-El Kopierer no puede robármela, porque soy uno de los suyos. Y, si no me demoro mucho, tal vez el Virus Solitario no avance- le sonrió tristemente.

-… Kokoromon- murmuro Jack. Ella le sonrió.

Taiki, Tagiru, Shoutmon y Gumdramon no podían creerlo. Todo ese tiempo Kokoromon tenía una evolución, pero la mantenía en secreto, porque, si la ejercía… El Virus Solitario podía avanzar.

Y el Relojero quería probar la evolución, y los uso a ellos para poder probarla, porque sabía que la Jefa no iba a permitir alguna baja.

La Jefa bufó, y saco su xros loader plateado de uno de sus paquetes.

-_¡Escucha, tiene que ser menos de tres minutos!_\- recordó enojada. Ella asintió.

-¡Jefa!- Tagiru la miró asustado.

-_El anciano también es bueno haciendo estrategias… No hay nada que puedan hacer-_La Jefa apretó su xros loader plateado.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!- le pidió Shoutmon.

-Tranquilo- le sonrió a su pareja, que se veía angustiado- Intentare ser lo más rápida posible para no convertirme en Kopierer- le aseguro- ¡Jefa!- llamó, mirando al Kopierer que se les acercaba

-_Sí…_ _Kokoromon…_\- miró enojada arriba_-… Shinka-_

Del xros loader apareció una luz plateada que rodeo a Kokoromon por completo, como una esfera, que se elevó con gran velocidad contra el Kopierer.

A unos metros de él, la esfera desapareció, mostrando una mujer joven un poco más baja que OmegaShoutmon, de cabellos naranjas, con una armadura de un color plateado oscuro y guantes blancos. Un nuevo casco le cubría el rostro, uno más detallado, antiguo y sagrado, dejando visible su mentón, sus ojos rojo oscuro, y unos cuantos cabellos. Poseía unas enormes y brillantes alas amarillas.

-_… AlphaKokoromon_-

El Xros Heart se quedó totalmente asombrado.

-¡Su evolución se parece a la de OmegaShoutmon y a la de ZeekGreymon!- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡Solo que versión femenina! ¡GENIAL!-

-¿Esa es… la verdadera forma de Kokoromon…?- murmuro Akari.

-¿Eh?- Taiki se fijó en la palma del guante derecho de AlphaKokoromon, el cual tenía una mancha morada- ¿Eso es...?-se horrorizo.

-Sí. Es el Virus- le respondió molesto Jack.

-… Kokoromon- se preocupó Shoutmon.

AlphaKokoromon saco una pluma de sus alas, mientras se acercaba al Kopierer. La pluma tomo un brillo blanco y se volvió una espada de filo dorado.

-_Espada Sagrada Alpha_-murmuro la digimon, apretando con fuerza aquella arma sagrada, sintiendo como el Virus Solitario empezaba a expandirse más allá de su palma.

El Kopierer rugió, y lanzó su sustancia hacia la digimon, quien, de un movimiento de su espada, la purifico, desapareciéndola.

-… ¿La pulverizo?- se sorprendió Akari.

-No… Lo que pasa es que, en su evolución, Kokoromon es capaz de purificar cualquier cosa mientras mantenga esa espada con ella- explico Jack, apretando los puños nervioso.

-… Purifica- murmuro asombrado Gumdramon.

AlphaKokoromon sacudió su espada contra el Kopierer, partiéndolo por la mitad de un momento a otro. El Kopierer Abeja se volvió sustancia morada, y desapareció al instante en polvos verdes.

-¡LO HIZO!- se alegraron Tagiru y Gumdramon, pero, como los demás, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

AlphaKokoromon hizo desaparecer su espada, temblando y gimiendo de dolor, se agarró la mano derecha, la cual estaba completamente infectada. El Virus Solitario estaba empezando a extenderse más allá de la muñeca.

-_Demonios…_\- la Jefa sacudió su xros loader, y la evolución de Kokoromon desapareció. Pero, al estar a esa altura, la digimon empezó a caer- _¡Rey!_-

-¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó su compañero.

Pero el dragón ya había empezado a saltar a los árboles antes de que ambos jóvenes lo llamaran. Rápidamente llego a la copa del más alto, y, al darse cuenta que Kokoromon estaba cayendo cerca, dio un salto, y la tomo en brazos en el aire. Aterrizó en las ramas de otro árbol.

-¡Kokoromon!- Tagiru, con los demás, empezaron a acercarse a aquel árbol.

-Kokoromon…- Shoutmon la miró preocupado, ya que estaba inconsciente. También se dio cuenta que ahora el Virus Solitario se había propagado hasta su codo.

La V-mon frunció el ceño, y miró al dragón con sus cansados ojos rojo oscuro.

-… Misión… Completada- le sonrió.

-Tonta- Shoutmon junto su frente con la de ella- Te encanta preocuparme- ella le sonrió, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

De repente, el árbol en el que estaban tembló con gran fuerza, haciendo que el dragón rojo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto a su pareja. Pero fue él el único en caer al piso, porque la Jefa atajo a Kokoromon de la capa antes de chocar.

-_Eres bastante descarado_\- sentencio la Jefa, con Kokoromon aún agarrada. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack y los demás se acercaron a ellos. La Jefa soltó a la digimon, y ella se sentó cansada- ¡Lo sabía! ¡El Virus…!-

-No es tanto- aseguro Kokoromon, algo avergonzada. Se dio cuenta que los demás estaban sumamente preocupados- De verdad… Sigo siendo yo-

-Kokoromon… Nosotros… Jamás pensé que el Relojero hiciera algo como esto- admitió Taiki, totalmente culpable- Perdóname… A todos- pero la digimon le sonrió.

-No es tu culpa. Es solo que yo tengo mala suerte- aseguro sacando sus vendas. Para sorpresa suya, Shoutmon se agacho y él mismo empezó a vendar su brazo infectado.

_-No te enorgullezcas_\- pidió la Jefa, aceptando el acto _noble_ del Rey.

-¡Taiki-san!- escucharon.

Todos miraron a Yuu y Damemon llegando, ambos jadeando.

-¡Kai y MidoriGumon desaparecieron!- aviso el rubio- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Jefa?! ¿Jack…?-

-¡Kokoromon, estas herida!- se preocupó Damemon.

-No es nada- aseguro Kokoromon, mientras Shoutmon aún la vendaba.

Gumdramon, en cambio, miró atónito al rubio. ¿Dijo MidoriGumon…?

-¿Qué pasó?- Yuu miró confundido a sus amigos, que parecían bastante deprimidos- ¿Ganamos?-

-… Fue una victoria amarga- le aseguro Dorulumon.

* * *

El Relojero, oculto lejos del Xros Heart y Jäger, sintió como MidoriGumon, Kai y su compañero se le acercaron.

-El poder de purificación de AlphaKokoromon es espléndido. No tiene que utilizar el fuego para derrotar a los Kopierer. Lo malo es el Virus- medito el anciano.

-Y después tú andas diciendo que no toquemos a la V-mon- Kai bufo molesto.

-Nadie le hará daño mientras este aquí- aseguro serio el relojero- Pero esto era necesario. Si no era capaz de medir el potencial de AlphaKokoromon, no sabría si tendría el potencial para lo que se nos viene-

-¿Y qué se supone que se nos viene? Nos has pedido ayuda, pero no te atreves a decirnos _"para qué"_\- le señalo molesto MidoriGumon.

El anciano no le respondió, simplemente empezó a irse. El joven y los dos digimon se miraron, bufaron y lo siguieron.

* * *

Atardecía en el mundo humano.

Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu y Akari, sentados en un banco del parque, suspiraron apesadumbrados al mismo tiempo.

Les dolían las rodillas porque la Jefa, sumamente enfurecida con ellos por haber sido engañados por el Relojero, los obligó a sentarse de rodillas mientras les daba el peor sermón que habían escuchado. Y no solo a ellos, también Shoutmon, Kokoromon y Damemon sufrieron el mismo castigo. Los únicos que se salvaron fueron Gumdramon y Dorulumon. Jack sintió pena por ellos.

Mientras estaban en el castigo, Yuu les explico lo de la trampa, y DarkKnightmon, al igual que Taiki les explico a él y a Damemon la trampa del relojero.

Shoutmon, intentando no mostrar signos de dolor, le comento a Gumdramon lo de su hermano, dejando al pequeño meditativo.

-… Siento que ha sido uno de mis peores días- comento Tagiru, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-… No puedo creerlo… Estoy de acuerdo contigo- apoyo Yuu, apesadumbrado.

-Yuu, ¿cómo esta Kokoromon?- le pregunto Akari.

-Sé que está descansando- aseguro el joven

. En eso, sonó el celular de Taiki

-¡Ah! Diga- contesto.

-_Taiki. ¿Todo está bien?_\- pregunto la voz de su madre- _Se les está siendo tarde y ya tengo todo listo_-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Estamos libres. Vamos para allá- aseguro Taiki, cortando- Era mamá-

-Cierto… Tenemos que celebrar… victoria- Tagiru suspiro-… ¡BHUA! ¡SAMANTA…!-

-Dime-

Todos se quedaron en blanco. Miraron para atrás.

Samanta estaba detrás de ellos, con cuatro helados en las manos, dos en cada una.

-¡SAMANTA!- los cuatro saltaron asustados.

La joven los quedo mirando.

-Ustedes los japoneses tienen extrañas costumbres- murmuro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Per-Perdónanos Samanta!- se disculpó Taiki- Es que… bueno-

-No tuvimos un buen día- explico Yuu.

-Lo sé. Lo tienen escrito en las caras- aseguro. Los cuatro sintieron un peso en la cabeza. La joven suspiro- Tengan- les tendió los helados.

Los jóvenes se quedaron extrañados.

-N-No es como si los hubiera visto todos deprimidos y me hubiera compadecido, pensando que tuvieron problemas con el asunto ese de los digimon- aseguro Samanta, mirando para otro lado.

-Sam-chan…- Akari la miró agradecida- Te ves linda cuando de avergüenzas-

-¡No me llames Sam-chan!- pidió molesta.

Los demás se rieron y aceptaron los helados.

-¡ESTÁ DELICIOSO!- Tagiru, todo emocionado, empezó a devorarlo- ¡AY! ¡Cerebro congelado!-

-Gracias, Samanta-san- agradeció Yuu.

-Tómenlo como un incentivo. Ojala les vaya bien en la final- la joven se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, y empezó a irse.

-¡Sam-chan!- Akari la alcanzo- Ven con nosotros a celebrar- pidió, sonriendo.

-A mí me gusta la idea. Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos- le sonrió Taiki.

-¡SÍ!- grito emocionado Tagiru, en el oído de Yuu, fastidiándolo.

Samanta los miró sorprendida.

-… ¿No les molestará mi presencia?-

-¡Para nada!- aseguro Tagiru.

La joven los miró un rato, y se rasco la mejilla, y, para sorpresas de todos, se veía sonrojada por la emoción.

-S-Solo un rato- acepto. Eso hizo que los cuatro jóvenes sonrieran contentos.

* * *

Kokoromon, con su brazo derecho vendado hasta el codo, sentada en el espacio digital, al lado de Damemon, sonrió contenta. Ella tenía en el regazo aquella tela en la que había estado trabajando.

-Samanta aprende a regañar porque le preocupamos, y compensa por nuestra tristeza- Damemon le sonrió.

-Sí… No lo va a admitir, pero aprecia al Xros Heart- asintió Kokoromon- ¡Igual que yo!-

En eso, ambos miraron preocupados al caballero negro, a varios metros, sentado, sin mostrar signos de haber cambiado.

-No se recupera de los experimentos que sufrió, pero, aun así, salvo a Yuu-dame- recordó Damemon- Te equivocas si piensas que eso es inusual-

-No lo creo- sonrió Kokoromon, enternecida- Es solo que ahora, que ya no está atado a la oscuridad, puede entender sus sentimientos, y pelear por lo que verdad importa-

* * *

Los cinco jóvenes llegaron a la casa de los Kudou (Tagiru aún con dolores de "Cabeza Congelada").

-¿Qué te parece?- le sonrió Akari a Samanta, mientras Taiki sacaba las llaves.

-… Grande-

-¿Vives en una casa así?-

-No. En un departamento-

-¡¿Qué dirección?!- pregunto emocionado Tagiru.

-En _"Que te importa"_, Villa "_Piérdete"_-

Eso dejo en blanco al pobre joven. Akari y Yuu intentaron no reírse.

-¡Llegamos!- aviso Taiki, abriendo la puerta.

Como los demás, se quitó los zapatos y pasó al pasillo. Cuando entraron al salón-comedor, se quedaron quietos.

Luke estaba atado a la silla, frente a la mesa llena de comida. Kudou Yuno estaba a su lado.

-¡¿LUKE?!- se asustó el Xros Heart.

"_El muy idiota se ha vuelto dejar golpear por Yuno"_ Samanta lo miró con una gota en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo.

-¡Ah! Llegaron- se alegró Yuno- Mira Taiki, Luke quiso quedarse porque le encanta mi comida-

La liebre la quedo mirando.

-… Es asquerosa-

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente.

-¡Muy bien!- la peli naranja empezó a obligarle comer un quiso- ¡REPÍTELO DESPUÉS DE COMERTE UNAS 20 CUCHARADAS!-

-… Je… Yuno-san sigue teniendo mucho ánimo- sonrió nerviosa Akari.

-¿Una liebre…?- Samanta miró la escena, recordando que tiene que actuar como quien no sabe.

Yuno dejo de torturar a Luke, aunque le dejo la cuchara en la boca, y contemplo sumamente sorprendida a la joven de lentes.

-Ah. Mamá, ella es Samanta Wolf. Es una compañera de clase de Tagiru y Yuu. La invitamos- explico Taiki.

Pero su madre se había acercado a la joven, sin poder creer lo que veía. La niña tenía el mismo rostro que su madre, como su mirada, aunque su cabello y el color de ojos era el del padre.

La joven retrocedió extrañada de que la mujer se le acercara mucho.

-Mm…- Yuno la miró fijamente… Se parecía un poco a cierta V-mon con su actitud…- Mm…-

-¿Ocurre algo, Kudou-san?- le pregunto extrañado Tagiru.

-Tú… eres…- murmuro Yuno. Samanta se quedó quieta… Sería como mucho que dijera que es la Jefa. Debió haberse dado cuenta del parentesco con sus padres…- ¡Una monada~!- la abrazo como si fuera un peluche.

Los demás se cayeron de espaldas. Luke se quedó en blanco.

-… ¿Ah…?- Samanta parpadeo mientras Yuno chocaba su mejilla con la de ella.

-¡Eres muy linda~!- aseguro Yuno, sin dejar de abrazarla- ¡Taiki! ¡Me dijiste que Tagiru-kun y Yuu-kun tenían una compañera extranjera…! ¡Pero nunca me dijiste que fuera tan mona~!- le reprocho mirándolo ofendida, sin darse cuenta que asfixiaba a la alemana al abrazarla contra su pecho, quien movía los brazos arriba abajo pidiendo aire.

Yuu se quedó en blanco, al igual que Luke.

-L-Lo siento… Pero habría sido extraño decir algo así- admitió Taiki, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Significa que la consideras linda?-murmuro Akari

-¡¿AH?!- se sonrojo Taiki- Bueno… Yo…-

-No se preocupe, Akari-san. Taiki-san solo tiene ojos para usted- le aseguro Tagiru. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron por completo.

-Ah~ Realmente necesitaba ese baño después del viaje- Kudou Etsu salo del pasillo de su habitación. Llevaba una camisa celeste y pantalones grises- ¿Ah?- miró extrañado a su esposa.

-¡Mira, Etsu-kun! ¡Que niña tan mona~!- dijo contenta Yuno, sin dejar a la joven respirar, quien estaba estática.

-Yuno-san, deberías dejarla respirar- Etsu sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pa… Papá…-

El adulto miró a su hijo, que estaba sumamente atónito.

-¡Ah! Taiki, me alegra verte- su papá le sonrió- Verás, me dieron unas semanas de vacaciones…- pero no pudo terminar. Taiki lo había abrazado.

-¡Bien-Bienvenido!- saludo el joven, con la voz ahogada.

Su padre le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza.

-Gracias, hijo-

-¡BHUA!- Tagiru empezó a llorar- ¡QUE CONMOVEDOR, TAIKI-SAN!-

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?- pregunto Etsu, mirando sonriendo y con una gota a Tagiru.

-Sí- Taiki se separó.

-¡Ah! Akari-chan, haz crecido- le sonrió Etsu.

-Me alegra volver a verlo, Etsu-san- correspondió Akari.

-Tagiru, deja de llorar- pidió fastidiado Yuu.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a celebrar su victoria en el Basquetbol, y la llegada de Etsu-kun!- animo Yuno, con Samanta totalmente ahogada.

Los demás asintieron.

Al rato, todos hablaban animadamente en la mesa. Shoutmon, Kokoromon, Gumdramon, Cutemon y Damemon estaban comiendo papas, ramitas y otros embelecos en el sillón.

-Rey, ¿su brazo?- pregunto Gumdramon, jugando con una papa frita.

-El Xros Loader lo curó perfectamente. Me preocupa más el brazo de Kokoromon- le comento el dragón, mirando a la digimon que amaba comiendo contenta- Por cierto… Bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa, por ser tan celoso con Kokoromon-

El pequeño lo miró sin creerlo.

-¡Esta bien!-sonrió, sumamente contento- ¡Realmente, usted es el mejor hermano que podría desear!-

Shoutmon lo miró sorprendido, y dio vuelta la cabeza, para que el extrañado Gumdramon no se diera cuenta que sus palabras lo conmovieron.

Kokoromon, Cutemon y Damemon se miraron y sonrieron.

-Vamos, Luke. Abre la boca- pidió Yuno a la liebre, con una cuchara de comida en mano. Él negó desesperado- Vamos~- le metió la cuchara a la fuerza.

-Vaya, me sorprende que Luke, siendo tan fuerte, deje que Kudou-san lo deje nockaut- murmuró atónito Tagiru. Yuu y Akari asintieron.

-Lo que pasa es que Luke-san quiere mucho a Yuno-san como para contradecirle- explico Etsu, comiendo arroz- Aunque eso signifique un gran sacrificio-

-Papá, ¿significa que de antes conocías a Luke?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Lo conocí hace unos años, cuando empecé a salir con tu madre- respondió el adulto- Suele ser muy sobreprotector-

"_Dímelo a mí"_ pensó Samanta, comiendo arroz en silencio, algo extrañada.

Estaba en un ambiente animado. Ella no solía comer con los miembros de Jäger. Comía sola en los almuerzos en la escuela, los desayunos y cenas los comía en las rondas. Hacía mucho que no se sentía… En un círculo tan familiar.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa agradecida se mostrara en su rostro.

Los jóvenes del Xros Heart se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, se miraron y sonrieron contentísimos.

-Por cierto, Kokoromon-sama, ¿qué es eso?- Gumdramon miró curioso la tela que la V-mon tenía en el regazo.

-Ah. P-Pues…- se sonrojo mucho y miró a Shoutmon, quien se extrañó.

-Yo también quiero saber-kyu-

-Vamos, Kokoromon- alentó Damemon.

Samanta la miró de reojo.

-¿Es un regalo?- pregunto Tagiru, sonriendo. La V-mon asintió roja.

-¿Es para Shoutmon-kun?- pregunto emocionada Yuno, dejando de torturar a Luke. Kokoromon, sumamente roja como tomate, asintió- ¡Vamos, dáselo!-

-¿Para mí…? Shoutmon se levantó, sorprendido.

-P-Pues sí- Kokoromon le entrego la tela-… Es-Espero te guste-

El dragón, sin darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas de los humanos, digimon y liebre, desdoblo la tela.

Era una chaqueta larga rojo oscuro, a su medida.

-¡Guau!- Gumdramon se levantó sorprendido.

-¿Dónde la compraste?- pregunto Taiki.

-Taiki. La hizo Kokoromon- Akari miró molesta al joven por el poco tacto.

-¡Ah! ¡Parece comprada!- confeso el joven, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Es muy bonita-kyu- aseguro Cutemon.

-Ya veo… Una chaqueta roja para un dragón rojo- Samanta miró a la V-mon.

-¡Es color granate!- contradijo Kokoromon, roja.

Shoutmon le sonrió, sonrojándola.

-Gracias, Kokoromon- agradeció, y se la puso.

-¡KYA! ¡Shoutmon-kun, te ves muy apuesto!- le dijo Yuno, sonrojando al dragón. Etsu se quedó cabizbajo.

-¡Kokoromon-sama! ¡Después hágame un chaleco!- pidió Gumdramon.

-¡A mí un pañuelo!- pidió contento Tagiru.

-¡A mi unos guantes y zapatos-kyu!- pidió Cutemon.

"_Idiotas, Kokoromon no es una tienda de cocer"_ Samanta siguió comiendo, fastidiada.

En eso, para sorpresa de todos, Shoutmon tomo de la mano a la V-mon, y se la llevó al pasillo.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru y Gumdramon se levantaron curiosos.

-Déjenlos- les pidió Yuno- Tal vez Shoutmon-kun va a agradecerle a Kokoromon-chan- sonrió entusiasmada.

Luke y Yuu miraron a Samanta, quien parecía dispuesta a partir los palillos.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo, Cuernomon?- pregunto Kokoromon, después de que la soltara.

Ambos estaban en el pasillo de madera que conectaba con la habitación de Yuno.

-.. ¿Por qué la chaqueta?-

\- Pensé que era un bonito gesto. Porque, bueno, somos pareja- se sonrojo Kokoromon.

-… Cierto, y yo no te he dado nada-

-¡Ah!- Kokoromon se dio cuenta de ese punto- No importa- lo miró sonriente, sorprendiéndolo- Al fin y al cabo, me dejas llamarte Cuernomon-

-… Al menos, déjame darte algo- pidió. Ella lo miró curiosa, y, cuando el dragón le dio un suave beso en los labios, entendió todo.

La V-mon correspondió al beso, abrazando al dragón. Sintió como Shoutmon rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola más.

Para ambos, aquel beso les quito de la mente toda preocupación. El sabor amargo que tenían por la trampa del relojero se volvió dulce al sentir los labios del digimon que amaba en los suyos. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, su calor. Para Shoutmon, Kokoromon era la digimon más preciada que tenía, al igual Kokoromon sentía lo mismo por él.

Se separaron lentamente, sonrojados.

-… Te prometo, que no volverá a pasar lo de hoy- le aseguro el dragón, acariciándole la mejilla- No permitiré que estés en una situación en la que tengas que evolucionar. Te protegeré- ella lo miró agradecida- Por cierto, te ves hermosa en tu forma evolucionada-

Kokoromon se sonrojo mucho, y compartió otro beso con el digimon que amaba, quien planeaba que ese beso fuera mejor que el anterior.

El ambiente se rompió por un flash que los molesto en los ojos. Dejaron de besarse y miraron atónitos a Yuno, asomada al pasillo, quien, sonrojada, los miraba sonriente con una cámara en manos.

-_Bingo_-

-¡¿Yuno-chan/san?!-repitieron atónitos la pareja.

La mujer se fue al instante.

Kokoromon se sonrojo totalmente.

-Rayos… ¿Cuándo voy a poder estar un tiempo a solas contigo?-se lamentó Shoutmon- Vamos, antes de que ahora sea Tagiru- le tomo de la mano, y ambos regresaron al salón.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en el sillón viendo televisión, y los digimon sentados en cojines en el suelo, mientras que Etsu leía el periódico en la mesa. Luke seguía atado.

Yuno, al verlos, les sonrió. Ambos se sonrojaron más.

-¡Ah!- Tagiru se asomo por el pasillo- ¡Llegó la pareja~!-

Shoutmon lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Kokoromon-sama, le guarde un asiento!- llamó Gumdramon.

La V-mon le sonrió, miró a Shoutmon, quien la soltó sonriendo, y, contenta, fue a ver televisión con los jóvenes (la única aburrida era Samanta)

-Me alegra ver que estén bien- le sonrió Yuno.

-Yuno-san, borre la foto- pidió el dragón.

-No~. Se ven muy bonitos~-

El dragón suspiro.

-¡Vamos!- Tagiru, entusiasmado con el anime, no se dio cuenta que volvió a gritarle a Yuu en el oído.

-¡Tagiru!-

-Lo siento. ¡Es que está en la mejor parte!- explico entusiasmado, pero, para su malestar, el capítulo fue cortado por las noticias de la tarde- ¡NO!-

"_Al fin algo que vale la pena"_ suspiro Samanta.

-_Buenas tardes_\- saludo la noticiera-_Hoy, con las noticias de la tarde, nos llega una noticia que ha afectado profundamente el mundo de los negocios: Al medio día de hoy, se encontraron los cadáveres de Aonuma Yamato-sama, el Director de "Aonuma Technology", y su esposa Aonuma Itsuki -sama en la oficina de la propia empresa._

"_Según lo que nos pueden contar el cuerpo de investigación, la muerte del matrimonio fue provocada por la ingesta de un veneno muy inusual que se encontró en los restos del café que tomaban. Se ha puesto una investigación en las cocinas e interrogación a los trabajadores más cercanos"_

"_Este hecho ha conmocionado al mundo empresarial, especialmente porque esta familia, a pesar de ser una de las más importantes en los negocios, ha tenido pérdidas fatales"_

"_Hace cinco años, la segunda hija de la familia, Aonuma Hinata-san, falleció en una explosión que incendio su casa en Berlin, junto a su marido, Félix Wolf, de procedencia alemana. La única sobreviviente fue la hija de ocho años del matrimonio, Samanta Wolf. Aunque este hecho fue cuestionado por muchos porque, cabe recordar, aquel matrimonio no fue aceptado por Yamato-sama y su esposa, por lo que Hinata-san fue rechazada públicamente por su familia, y por esa razón vivieron en el extranjero"_

"_Ese mismo año, el primogénito de la familia, Aonuma Kotaro-san, falleció en un accidente de coche junto a su esposa Aonuma Takara-san, dejando a su hijo Aonuma Kiriha-kun, en ese entonces de nueve años"_

"_También el tercer y último hijo del matrimonio Aonuma tuvo sus pérdidas. Aonuma Shun-san perdió a su esposa Aonuma Nozomu-san al momento de nacer su único hijo, Aonuma Saburo-kun"_

"_Mientras se investiga la tragedia, las personas del alto mando en el mundo de los negocios está buscando a quien continúe dirigiendo la empresa "Aonuma Technology". Muchos consideran que Aonuma Shun-san debería ser quien tome el mando de la empresa, por ser el único de los tres hijos del matrimonio que continua vivo, pero ha habido algunos que consideran que Kiriha-kun, el hijo del mayor de los tres hermanos, tome el liderazgo, a pesar de sus 14 años, se le considera alguien de gran intelecto capaz de dirigir la empresa"_

"_Pasando a los deportes…"_

Pero ya nadie escuchaba a la periodista. Todos estaban completamente quietos, sin creer lo que habían escuchado.

Tagiru miró lentamente a Samanta, quien estaba más pálida de lo normal, y hasta estaba temblando.

"_No puedo creerlo… Dieron el golpe antes de lo que suponía…"_ apretó sus puños, enojada _"Ancianos…"_

Luke miraba a la joven fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, en cambio, Kokoromon la miraba sumamente triste.

-Sa… Samanta-chan- Yuno se le acerco, pero la joven se levantó de golpe.

-Gracias por la comida- y se empezó a ir.

-¡E-Espere!- Yuu, como los demás, se levantó- ¡Samanta-san!- la joven se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

-Samanta… ¿Eres prima de Kiriha?- Taiki no lo podía creer.

-… ¿Lo conoces?-La joven apretó su puño.

-Somos amigos- respondió el joven.

-Sam-chan, sé que debes sentirte triste, incluso asustada, pero no tienes que irte- aseguro tristemente Akari.

-Vaya. No puedo creer que eres una Aonuma- Tagiru intento verle lo positivo a la situación- ¡Eres como de la nobleza!-

-¡Tagiru!- lo callaron todos.

-… ¿Nobleza…?-pregunto fríamente la joven, aun dándole la espalda a todos-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste bien la noticia? La… La reportera dijo que mi madre fue **rechazada** **públicamente** por sus propios padres. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque se casó con un extranjero que no tenía el prestigio suficiente para ser marido de una Aonuma ¿Lo… Lo entiendes?- le pregunto, esta vez con la voz quebrada. Eso lo dejo totalmente sorprendido- No fueron diferentes conmigo… Fui, solo fui una niña que nació por la desobediencia de la hija de los mayores empresarios. Dijeron que haber nacido fue un gran error de mi parte. Imagínate como fueron… cuando murieron mis padres-

-Sa…- Tagiru se había quedado sin palabras, y, antes de que reaccionara, Samanta ya había cerrado la puerta por fuera.

* * *

**¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo!**

**Y también espero subir pronto el próximo T-T. Es que me entusiasmo tanto con mi pagina DevianArt.**

**¡No olvides comentar ^^!**


	21. Los Descendientes de la Antigua Orden

**_Me tarde mucho, pero he aquí el capitulo. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que tenía otros proyectos (en serio lo siento)_**

**_¡Disfruta del capitulo!_**

* * *

**_Los Descendientes de la Antigua Orden de Caballeros del Mundo Digital._**

Dos digimon corrían por un pasillo de una planta eléctrica, en el Digiquartz. Eran un Patamon, y un pequeño Poyomon, que llevaba puesto una gorra verde.

-¡Rápido, Poyomon, aguanta!-le pidió Patamon al pequeño. Este solo asintió.

Detrás de ellos, estaban tres Kopierer. Los cuales eran una pantera, un cocodrilo y un tigre. Los tres monstruos morados corrían detrás de los dos digimon, quienes huían de ellos.

Salieron del pasillo y llegaron a un salón, con varias maquinarias inservibles. En el techo, había una pequeña ventana.

-¡Debemos ir arriba!-le aviso Patamon al pequeño, quien asintió asustado.

Ambos digimon se empezaron a elevar, en el momento que sus tres perseguidores entraban precipitadamente al lugar.

La pantera les gruño al cocodrilo y al tigre. Estos gruñeron. Y los tres empezaron a escalar las maquinarias, acercándose mucho a los dos digimon. El cocodrilo se sujetó a una maquinaria, y sacudió su cola, de ella salieron unas Espinas, dirigidas a los dos digimon, quienes, sorprendidos, las esquivaron a tiempo. El tigre abrió su hocico, del cual salieron disparadas más Espinas hacia los digimon, quienes las esquivaron por poco.

El asustado Poyomon se acercó más a Patamon.

-Pronto saldremos-le aseguro el mayor.

La pantera dio un salto hacia los digimon. Patamon empujo a Poyomon, siendo este afectado por el arañazo del felino morado.

Patamon cayó al suelo. Los otros dos monstruos se concentraron en el pequeño Poyomon.

El pequeño miró asustado al digimon en el suelo.

-Ve...Vete... Ve por ayuda-le pidió Patamon.

En eso, se escucharon pasos desde el pasillo.

-Ya... Ya vienen...-murmuro Patamon- ¡VETE!-

El pequeño Poyomon subió lo más rápido que pudo al techo, esquivando los disparos de los monstruos. Logro atravesar la ventana, y salir al exterior. Los Kopierer rugieron furiosos al ver que se escapaba una de sus presas.

-Déjenlo, al menos ya atraparon a uno-escucharon.

Desde el pasillo aparecieron cinco miembros del Proyecto Iluminati. Tres usaban el uniforme normal, el cuarto tenía una banda roja en el brazo derecho, y el que hablo era Forward.

-Forward, ¿qué haremos con este espécimen de Patamon?-pregunto el soldado con la banda roja, acercándose al asustado Patamon.

-Normalmente deberíamos llevárselo a Topacio, pero tendremos que usarlo como cebo, para atrapar a ese Poyomon-sentencio Forward.

El soldado de la banda roja se agacho a Patamon, y lo agarro con dureza, lastimándolo, y lo tiro a un contenedor transparente color celeste.

-Ordénenle a sus Kopierer que persigan al Poyomon-ordeno el soldado de la banda roja a los otros tres.

-¡Si, Red!-obedecieron, y se acercaron a sus Kopierer.

-¿Por... Por qué... hacen esto...?-murmuro Patamon.

-Hay que ver, estás estúpidas criaturas son una molestia-murmuro molesto Red.

-Déjalo-le pidió Forward, dándole la espalda- Estas criaturas, aunque tengan mucho poder, son bastante salvajes-

-¿Po... Poder?- se sorprendió Patamon.

-Si... Los digimon de las razas de los miembros de la _Orden Antigua de Caballeros del Mundo Digital _son muy buenos para la experimentación, créeme, ya hemos utilizado a una digimon, y funciona muy bien-aseguró Forward.

Patamon tembló.

Mientras que, volando lejos del lugar, Poyomon, asustado, empezó a llorar…

* * *

Pegasusmon levanto la mirada.

-Listo- Rapidmon bajo sus armas, para contemplar al Kopierer desvanecerse en polvos verdes- Estos tipos son más duros cada vez... ¿Alteza?-

-¡Ah! Si... si son más fuertes-respondió despistado el digimon alado.

-¿Le sucede algo?-se preocupó Rapidmon.

-...Sentí el eco de otro como yo...-murmuro Pegasusmon.

-¿Otro descendiente de la orden antigua?-se sorprendió Rapidmon- ¿No habrá sido Kokoromon-chan?-

-...No, fue alguien de mi propia raza...-

-¡¿Otro Pegasusmon?!-

-No... Un pequeño Poyomon...-Pegasusmon miro sorprendido a Rapidmon-... Que pide ayuda para rescatar a su hermano Patamon de monstruos morados...-

* * *

_En el mundo humano_.

Tagiru, como siempre, no prestaba atención a la clase, aunque, en este caso, era porque estaba bastante preocupado por la compañera que no estaba en su asiento.

Samanta no estaba en clases, porque fue al funeral de sus abuelos, que se efectuaba en _Tokio_, gatillando muchas cosas. Los _Aonuma_ estaban empezando a salir en las noticias, por lo que varios de sus compañeros solían hablar entre ellos, sorprendidos de que una de sus compañeras, especialmente la menos social, proviniera de semejante familia.

El joven suspiró, apenado por recordar la miradita que ella le pegó hacia unos días, después de enterarse de la noticia.

Miró por la ventana, preguntándose como estaría su compañera. Y no solo él se lo preguntaba. Yuu escribía un poco, preocupado por la situación de Samanta, la Jefa…

* * *

En el cementerio de Tokio, se estaba efectuando el funeral de Aonuma Yamato y su esposa, Itsuki.

Las personas presentes eran familiares, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, políticos, los medios de comunicación y, al final los cuerpos de seguridad. Todos iban de negro, sentados en sillas cubiertas de tela morada, mientras el sacerdote despedía el alma del matrimonio.

Kiriha miró de reojo a su lado, para ver a Samanta, quien en vez de llevar un vestido negro como el resto de las mujeres, llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata y chaqueta negra, sentada al lado de _Derek_, quien llevaba la ropa formal, pero con sus lentes negros puestos.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño, preguntándose como la Jefa, unos días antes, le había informado que debía ir al funeral. ¿Qué tramaba?

No se sorprendió que Saburo, a su lado, sentado junto a su padre, se restregara los ojos. Él era el mayor entre los tres primos Aonuma, a pesar de ser el más hiperactivo, pero, aun así, fue el que recibió el mejor trato por parte de los abuelos, así que era natural que llorara sus muertes.

Miró de reojo a su tío, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante afectado por la muerte de sus padres.

Kiriha volvió a mirar a su prima, quien, cruzada de brazos, levantó disimuladamente un dedo.

El rubio supo de inmediato lo que significaba esa señal.

"_Quédate tranquilo. Sé lo que hago"_

Cuando el sacerdote terminó de hablar, dejo paso para que los familiares más cercanos dejaran una flor en los ataúdes.

Shun acompaño a su hijo, que se restregaba los ojos, dejando un ramo de lirios blancos en ambos ataúdes. Kiriha se levantó, y dejó una flor blanca en cada ataúd. Por último, Samanta, quien se quedó un rato mirando ambos ataúdes, y, simplemente, dejo un lirio violeta en cada uno.

Después de los familiares, siguieron los amigos, compañeros, y conocidos del matrimonio fallecido. Cuando todos dejaron una flor, el sacerdote dio la bendición, y ambos ataúdes fueron levantados y colocados en su posición, para ser enterrados, y, al final, dejaron las lápidas que recordarían que Aonuma Yamato y su esposa Itsuki descansaban ahí. Durante todo ese tiempo, Luke miraba de reojo a Samanta, quien a veces fruncía el ceño.

Al terminar la ceremonia, las personas empezaron a retirarse, la mayoría dándose el pésame.

Samanta, junto a Luke, empezaron a retirarse, y, antes de salir del cementerio, Luke, fue detenido por Shun, que coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Disculpa, Derek-san, ¿tienes un minuto?- le pregunto el Aonuma.

-¿Quieres que te permita hablar con Samanta?- Luke frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, no lo digas de esa manera- Shun se rascó la cabeza- Escucha, sé que mi relación hasta ahora con ella ha sido nula, especialmente cuando Hinata y tu hermano, bueno, ya sabes-lo miró incomodo- Ya no quiero que este sola-

-Shun, no eres el único que es el tío de Samanta- le recordó Luke, sacando la mano del rubio de su hombro.

-Y, aunque ella tenga mala vista, no tiene mala audición- agregó la joven de lentes, detrás de _Derek._

-Samanta-chan- el adulto la miró tristemente- Supongo que esto es bastante incómodo para ti. Mis padres no fueron buenos contigo-

La joven alzó las cejas, acomodándose los lentes, mientras Saburo miraba algo inquieto a Kiriha, quien, al ver lo que pasaba, se detuvo.

-Ni ellos, ni nadie más- aseguró Samanta, cruzándose de brazos, e inflando un chicle, haciendo Saburo se quedara en blanco, al igual que Kiriha.

-Bueno…- se disculpó incomodo Shun.

-Samanta, espera afuera- pidió Luke. Samanta asintió, y se fue- Shun, no intentes afianzar las relaciones con los _nietos _frente a las cámaras. Supongo que lo haces para poder tener una mejor imagen para conseguir el puesto de director de _Aonuma Tecnology_\- Luke lo miró frunciendo el ceño- No utilices a mi sobrina-

-¡Es-espera, Derek-san! ¡Yo no quise…!- se intentó disculpar Shun.

-Recuerda, que mi hermano también fue difamado por tus padres. Si vinimos, fue porque Samanta sabía que a Hinata no le gustaría que su única hija no asistiera al funeral de sus padres- y, con eso, Luke se fue, mientras varios periodistas se acercaban a Shun, preguntándole que habló con el tío de la menor de los nietos.

Kiriha frunció el ceño, y se fue del cementerio, mientras Saburo se escabullía, y así, los dos primos salieron juntos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Kiriha lo miró de reojo.

-Yo… bueno- el joven se desabrocho la corbata negra- No lo sé… Eran parte de nuestra familia-

-Te entiendo- le aseguró el rubio.

Ambos llegaron a un callejón, donde no se sorprendieron en ver a Samanta y a Luke, quien seguía con su forma humana, pero se había levantado los lentes.

-Estamos en problemas- les aseguró Samanta, ofreciendo chicle.

-Lo sé- Kiriha frunció el ceño, mientras Saburo aceptaba el chicle- Con la muerte de los abuelos, nos obligaron a Saburo y a mi venir a Tokio. Nos tienen a los tres donde quieren-

-Debemos asegurarnos que no capturen a Greymon ni a Vormundmon. Ambos son de razas pertenecientes a la antigua orden, y suelen ser usados mayormente para experimentación- comento Samanta, restándole importancia- O, nos quieren a los tres juntos para acabar de manera rápida y limpia a los Aonuma- ante eso, Saburo se atraganto con el chicle, por lo que ella le dio tal golpe en la espalda, que lo escupió.

-Pero aun así, quisiste que viniéramos- le señalo Kiriha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Digamos que se está haciendo complicada la jornada laboral en Tokio- comentó Samanta- ¿Por dónde empiezo…? Primero, tienen sus propios I.A., sus Kopierer son más experimentales, y está la mera posibilidad de que, como me informo mi fuente, hayan revivido a los tres Generales del Bagra Army- la joven lo miró frunciendo el ceño-¿O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?-

-No es necesario que uses el sarcasmo conmigo- le recordó Kiriha, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Es que el Xros Heart me tiene…!- la joven se rascó la cabeza- ¡Son demasiado inocentes!-

-¿Taiki sigue siendo tan buena persona?- pregunto sonriendo Saburo.

-No empieces a darnos un recuerdo de tu infancia- pidió fastidiada Samanta, dejando triste al primo mayor- ¿Dónde están Ryouma y Nene?- preguntó, ignorándolo.

-Deben de estar vigilando el _Digiquartz_-

-Bien. Todos saben que hacer, ¿verdad?- miró a sus primos, quienes asintieron- Recuerden, si se topan con un tipo de capa blanca, no se le enfrenten-recordó- Solo deben vigilar _Digimon Land_-

-Lo sabemos. Aunque te dejas todo el trabajo duro- le señalo Kiriha.

-Porque soy la única que puede defenderse sola- recordó Samanta chocando su palma con su puño- Vamos, tío- llamo a Luke, y la joven saltó al contenedor de basura, y, con otro salto, subió al techo.

-A mí también me gustaría hacer eso- refunfuño Saburo.

-Luke- llamó Kiriha. Él lo miró de reojo- Cuídala-

-… Sí- asintió, colocándose sus lentes, y, de un salto, subió al techo.

* * *

Kaoru corría por las calles. Acababa de sentirlo, desde su lector de ectoplasma... El llamado de aquel digimon que ayudo a salvar...

-... Patamon... Poyomon...-murmuro preocupada la joven-... ¿Dónde están?-se preguntó.

Sin querer, choco contra alguien.

-Lo... Lo siento-se disculpó-... Un minuto... ¿Hideaki?-

En efecto, con quien choco había sido con Mashimo Hideaki. Quien traía una chaqueta azul con polera verde, pantalones grises (con una cadena) y zapatos naranjas. Tenía una pulsera amarilla en su muñeca. Y en su mano, tenía su xros loader morado.

-¡Ah! Pero si es Kaoru-chan... Cuanto sin...-pero no pudo decir más, porque la joven lo agarro de la polera.

-¡Llévame al Digiquartz!-le pidió.

-... ¿Ah?...-

* * *

Cerca del bosque de la ciudad, tres figuran caminaban por él, en senderos donde los humanos no solían pasar.

-Entonces, Gaiomon, ¿qué debes hacer cuando alguien se mete en tu camino?- le pregunto curiosa Sky al digimon samurái, que caminaba apoyándose en un bastón, al lado de Wizardmon.

-Rebanarlo-

-¡NO!- negó la niña.

-¿Qué era?- el samurái miró a Wizardmon, quien lo quedó mirando- ¡Ah! Destriparlo-

-¡Eso menos!- se asustó el mago- ¿De verdad tienes tu data cerebral tan baja para no entender algo tan simple?-

-Más simple sería que hablaras con normalidad, _Nerd_\- aseguró Gaiomon, y ambos empezaron a echarse chispas por los ojos.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- pidió Sky, ya que era habito de ambos digimon pelearse cada cinco minutos.

-¡Él empezó!- se señalaron mutuamente.

La joven de pelo gris suspiró derrotada. Ambos digimon se quedaron mirando, y miraron para otro lado. Gaiomon miró de reojo a Sky, que se lamentaba en silencio. Suspiró enojado.

-Preguntarle "¿Qué quieres?" o "¿Te sucede algo?"_\- _recito de mala gana.

Sky lo miró sorprendida, al igual que Wizardmon, y sonrió contenta.

-¿Y qué se dice para pedir las cosas?- pregunto la niña, mientras seguían caminando.

* * *

_En la escuela_.

Sonó el timbre que llamaba al almuerzo, por lo que los alumnos empezaron a levantarse para comer junto a sus amigos, mientras Tagiru y Yuu salían del salón para encontrarse con Taiki.

-¿Qué tal el regreso a clases?- pregunto el joven, mientras subían al último piso.

-Pues…- Tagiru se rascó la mejilla- Ni idea. No puse atención-

-No lo admitas de esa manera- Yuu lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, es difícil concentrarse después de lo de Samanta- se defendió el joven- Estoy preocupado-

-Yo también- admitió Taiki- Y me preocupa Kiriha… Aún no puedo creer que sean primos-

Yuu no dijo nada, pero aun así estaba preocupado. Por Samanta, y por DarkKnightmon, quien no mostraba signos de recuperarse.

Los tres niños llegaron al techo, se sentaron en él y empezaron a sacar sus almuerzos, mientras sus digimon salían. Kokoromon salió del xros loader de Taiki, ya que volvió a este después de lo sucedido con el relojero.

-Las clases humanas son aburridas- admitió Gumdramon, estirándose.

-¿Verdad?- asintió serio Tagiru.

-Para ti, todas las clases son aburridas- le aseguró Shoutmon algo lejos de ellos, apoyándose a la pared, cruzado de brazos, al lado de Kokoromon, quien miraba las nubes. La V-mon sonrió divertida por el comentario.

-Las clases en el mundo digital también son aburridas- aseguró Gumdramon- Especialmente las que me obligó a tomar en el castillo. ¡Ah, las de Wisemon son una tortura!- se agarró la cabeza, mareado con solo pensarlo.

-¿Wisemon dando clases?- Taiki miró sonriendo su xros loader.

-_Le di durante un tiempo clases a Gumdramon porque Shoutmon me lo pidió, pero, después de que rompió seis inventos de una, decidí que fue demasiado_\- contó el digimon mago.

-¿Seis…?- Taiki se quedó mirando al pequeño.

-Igual que Tagiru- murmuro Yuu, comiendo.

-Te equivocas si dices que no son torpes-dame- aseguró Damemon, sentado a su lado.

-¡¿Qué dijeron?!- ambos compañeros los miraron enojados, y empezaron a discutir.

Shoutmon suspiró, y miró de reojo a Kokoromon.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó, mirando el brazo vendado de la V-mon.

-No… Estoy bien- le aseguró la digimon, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del dragón- Oye, Cuernomon- llamó- ¿Crees que después, si logro sobrevivir, pueda tomar clases en el mundo digital?-

Shoutmon la quedo mirando, al igual que los presentes. Le dio un coscorrón.

-¡AY!- la digimon se sobo adolorida la cabeza.

-¡Rey!- se molestó Gumdramon, mientras Taiki se reía nervioso.

-¡Cuernomon, eso me dolió!- aseguró la V-mon, moviendo sus brazos arriba abajo- ¡¿A qué vino el golpe?!-

-No vuelvas a decir cosas como _"si logro sobrevivir"_\- pidió algo molesto Shoutmon, sin inmutarse.

-¡Cierto! ¡Nosotros le ganaremos al Proyecto Iluminati!- aseguró Tagiru, blandiendo sus palillos de madera- ¡Encontraremos el antídoto para el Virus Solitario, y salvaremos a Kokoromon, a Sky-chan, y a todos los digimon convertidos en Kopierer!- prometió.

-¡Sí!- rugió Gumdramon, mientras Taiki, Yuu y Damemon asentían, sonriendo seguros.

Kokoromon los miró conmovida, y se sonrojo cuando Shoutmon apoyo su brazo en su hombro, atrayéndola.

-¿Escuchaste, tonta?- le pregunto el dragón, sonriendo. Ella asintió.

En ese momento, Gumdramon se puso en medio de ambos dragones, separándolos.

"_Ya empezó este niño…"_ Shoutmon miró al pequeño digimon, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

Taiki sonrió, y tomo un sorbo de jugo, pero se quedó quieto al escuchar… un llanto.

Se levantó de inmediato, haciendo que todos lo miraran, y también a Kokoromon y Shoutmon, que se habían incorporado.

-¿Taiki-san, qué sucede?- le pregunto Yuu a Taiki, quien miraba el cielo.

-No... Es que sentí que alguien me llamaba-murmuro el joven.

-¿También lo sentiste?-se sorprendió Shoutmon.

-Yo igual- Kokoromon frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Taiki-san, Shoutmon y Kokoromon sintieron una llamada?-se sorprendió Tagiru- Debe de ser una introducción a una gran cacería...-murmuro entusiasmado.

-Nunca cambia-suspiro Damemon.

_-Pues creo que te equivocaste por completo_\- escucharon.

Encima de la puerta que lleva a las escaleras, estaba sentada la Jefa

-¡AH!-se sorprendió todo el Xros Heart.

-¡Jefa!- se alegró Kokoromon.

-_Me sorprenden que no se atragantaran... Taiki, lo que escuchamos fue de seguro la melodía de un digimon_-

-¿La melodía? ¿También puedes escuchar la melodía de un digimon?-se sorprendió el joven.

-_¿Ya olvidaste que también soy la escogida por un digimon legendario?_\- la Jefa lo quedo mirando- _Escucha, Taiki, recuerda que Omegamon te escogió por ser capaz de escuchar la melodía de los digimon. Ese es el requisito que dieron los legendarios para escoger a sus humanos_-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-_¿En serio me haces esas preguntas tontas? Yo manejo información, la información es poder, y necesito poder para derrotar al Proyecto Iluminati, ¿te lo repito, o te hago dibujitos?_-

-Ya entendí- Taiki se quedó deprimido.

-_Bueno, los legendarios no solo escogen a los humanos con ese requisito, a los digimon también. Por ejemplo, Kokoromon nació con esa habilidad, mientras que Shoutmon, al igual que Slayerdramon, la lograron adquirir con el tiempo_-

Shoutmon frunció el ceño. No le gustaba mucho que la Jefa manejara tanta información.

-¡Debe ser genial poder escuchar la melodía de los digimon~!- admitió Tagiru, en las nubes- ¡¿Cómo lo aprendo?!-

-_Idiota_\- le dijo la joven de traje, dejándolo en blanco- _Solo algunos humanos nacen con esa capacidad, y son solo los digimon los que son capaces de adquirirla durante su vida. Tú, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es perderte_-

Tagiru se quedó de piedra. Gumdramon, a su lado, suspiro fastidiado.

-Pero, ¿de quién es la melodía?- pregunto Yuu, frunciendo el ceño.

-_¿De quién? No sabría decírtelo…_\- admitió la Jefa, pensativa, y aterrizó frente a ellos- _Debe ser de algún digimon atacado por los Kopierer_-

-¡Entonces debemos salvarlo!- saltó Tagiru, solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

-_Estoy segura que Jäger puede encargarse de eso. En realidad vine a darles un aviso_-

-¿Un aviso?- Taiki frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Kokoromon se le acerco, preocupada.

-_No. En realidad, es algo bueno para Jäger_\- la Jefa se inclinó hacia ella- _Estás totalmente fuera-_

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-todo el Xros Heart la miró atónito.

Kokoromon parpadeo, intentando asimilar la noticia.

-¡¿AH?!- miró atónita a la Jefa- ¡¿Qué hice ahora?!- pregunto, asustada.

_-¿Por dónde empiezo?_\- la joven hizo como si se esforzara por pensarlo-_Ah, sí. Te escapaste del Xros Heart por el cazador de nombre Kai, y, cuando fuiste atrapada por él, terminaste en Descontrol, por lo que "casi" eliminas a Gumdramon y al Rey. Después a la linda se le ocurre ayudar a un enemigo mortal del Mundo Digital a recuperar su poder. Luego se escapa nuevamente, toda pomposa, del Xros Heart por aquel Kopierer Incompleto. Como postre, te enfrentaste tu sola al asesino Número Uno del Mundo digital, donde casi terminas de ensalada. Y, como combo extra, fuiste engañada por el vejestorio de los relojes, terminando en evolución_\- se quedó mirando a la digimon que estaba en blanco- _¿Se ve ha olvidado algo, "**Miss Mete la Pata"**?_

-…Pues… ¿Qué fui atrapada por una de las trampas de Betsumon y Pinocchimon?- preguntó inocentemente Kokoromon, mientras Shoutmon se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano.

-_¿Entiendes lo que esto significa, Kokoromon?_\- preguntó seria la Jefa. La V-mon negó- _Significa que dejaste de ser de Jäger_-

Kokoromon se quedó quieta.

-¡Jefa, eso no es justo…!- se enojó Tagiru.

-¡Kokoromon-sama solo quiere ayudar, aunque después se mete en problemas!- aseguró Gumdramon, pero Damemon le tapó la boca.

-Te equivocas si la defiendes con algo así-dame-

-Espera, Jefa. Tú no harías algo así sin una buena razón- aseguró Yuu.

-Jefa, ¿por qué haces esto?- Taiki frunció el ceño.

-_Kokoromon es una buena ventaja durante el combate, por sus poderes de Kopierer y los de curación_\- admitió la Jefa-_Pero, cuando desobedece, todo termina en desastre. He pospuesto este momento desde la formación de Jäger, pensando que maduraría en el campo de batalla, pero ella no está hecha para combatir, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, es débil de mente_-

-¡Suficiente!- rugió Shoutmon.

-_¿Oh? ¿Crees que me voy a atemorizar de ti, Rey? Esta es otra debilidad de Kokoromon: enamorarse. Eso la distrae más en batalla. En otras palabras, ya no es de utilidad para Jäger-_

Shoutmon frunció el ceño.

-… Jefa- Kokoromon la miró con los ojos brillosos.

-_Quédate con el Xros Heart. Estoy segura que te admiten_\- tendió su mano hacia ella- _Tu pulsera_-

La V-mon miró la pulsera amarilla en su muñeca, la cual no era solo un objeto para atraer a los Kopierer, también era el símbolo de pertenecer a _Jäger_. La digimon tragó saliva, se la quitó, y se la entregó a la joven.

-… Yo… Lamento haberte fallado- murmuro Kokoromon, temblando-… Perdón…-y, para su sorpresa, la Jefa le acaricio la cabeza.

-_Tienes suerte. Es mejor estar en el Xros Heart que en Jäger_\- aseguró. Kokoromon se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas cursaran su rostro- _Xros Heart, espero que no les moleste su nuevo miembro_-

-… Jefa- Tagiru la miró tristemente-… ¿Tanto se han complicado las cosas?

Ella se quedó quieta.

-_Sí… Se podría decir que ahora el Proyecto Iluminati nos ataca a matar_\- la joven sacó su xros loader, y abrió un portal al Digiquartz- _Xros Heart_\- los miró de reojo- _Cuiden a mi hermana_-y se fue, dejando a los jóvenes en silencio.

Kokoromon se restregaba los ojos, aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas. Cuando Shoutmon se le acerco, colocando su mano en su hombro, no aguanto más y lo abrazo, empezando a llorar.

-Tranquila…- le acaricio la cabeza.

-Kokoromon. Recuerda, la Jefa ha hecho esto para protegerte- le recordó Taiki, mirando dolido a la digimon- No porque te considera inútil-

-S-Si lo soy… No soy capaz de pelear, por lo que estoy indefensa, y por eso soy inútil- Kokoromon cerró los ojos.

-¡No diga eso, Kokoromon-sama!- se quejó Gumdramon.

-Tu eres útil, Kokoromon, y ser útil no significa saber pelear- sonrió Yuu.

-Cierto- asintió Damemon.

-¡Yuu tiene razón!- Tagiru se acercó a Kokoromon- ¡Tú nos permites llevar cada día mejor! ¡Eso no lo hace una inútil!-

La V-mon los miró agradecida.

-Todos tienen razón- le aseguró Shoutmon- Eres nuestra amiga, no una inútil-

-C-Cuernomon…- la digimon lo abrazó- G-Gracias… a todos…-

El dragón sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de la digimon que amaba.

-Se ven tan tiernos~- se burló Tagiru, solo para recibir el micrófono del dragón en plena cara, botándolo al suelo.

-¡Deja de molestar!-

Taiki sonrió nervioso, mientras que Yuu suspiro.

El joven líder del Xros Heart volvió a sentir el llanto de aquel digimon. Miró el cielo, preocupado.

No podía darle la espalda…

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

-Déjame entender...-pidió Hideaki-... ¿Escuchaste a alguien que te pedía ayuda, quien es un digimon, amigo tuyo? ¡¿Y tú no tienes xros loader?!-

-Lo escuche a través de mi detector de plasma-le recordó Kaoru, moviendo para todos lados su aparato- Esperaba poder detectar mejor el llamado desde aquí-

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Tagiru?-pregunto Hideaki.

-Él está ocupado peleando con unos Kopierer-respondió sin darle mucha importancia la joven.

-Kopierer... ¿Acaso son esos monstruos morados que aparecieron en este mundo?-se sorprendió Hideaki.

-Si...-Kaoru lo miro-... Monstruos que le quitan la evolución a los digimon con compañeros cazadores... Una vez me topé con ellos-

-Ya veo... He visto a esos monstruos, pero no me han atacado. Ahora lo entiendo. Dobermon no posee evolución, así que no les interesamos... Al menos estoy a salvo, aunque me siento ignorado-murmuro Hideaki.

Kaoru lo miro un rato.

Su detector empezó a brillar, y un llanto contenido salió de él.

-¡HA SONADO!-se asustó Hideaki.

-¡Cállate!-le pidió Kaoru, moviendo su aparato para todos lados, para encontrar la frecuencia- Por aquí- se fue.

-¡O- Oye! ¡No me dejes solo!-le pidió Hideaki, siguiéndola.

* * *

Poyomon estaba acurrucado debajo del mostrador de una tienda de zapatos, sollozando en silencio. Se quedó quieto al escuchar un rugido.

Un Kopierer pantera aterrizo encima del mostrador, y casi araña a Poyomon, si él no se escapa por el otro lado.

El pequeño salió de la tienda, seguido de la pantera, que estuvo a punto de morderlo, si no fuera porque algo negro lo golpeo, y se llevó rápidamente al pequeño.

Dobermon llevo a Poyomon hacia Hideaki y Kaoru, quienes acababan de llegar. El pequeño, al ver a la joven, se le abalanzó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué alivio-sonrió Kaoru, abrazándolo-Todo está bien, Poyomon.

-¡Tú monstruo, déjalo en paz!-exigió Hideaki- ¡Este pequeño no posee la evolución! ¡Así que déjalo!-

Pero la pantera gruñía amenazante.

-Poyomon... ¿Dónde está Patamon?-le pregunto la joven al pequeño, quien empezó a llorar.

Kaoru, Hideaki y Dobermon lo miraron preocupados.

El Kopierer se les abalanzo. Dobermon también se le abalanzo, y le mordió el lomo. Estuvieron en una pelea de mordiscos hasta que la pantera lanzo a un inconsciente Dobermon contra la pared.

-¡Dobermon!-se asustó Hideaki, guardando a su compañero en su xros loader- ¡Kaoru-chan, este monstruo quiere a Poyomon, que entre a mi xros loader!-

-Sí. Poyomon, estarás a salvo-sonrió Kaoru.

El pequeño titubeo, pero entro.

La pantera gruño furiosa, y se abalanzo a los jóvenes.

-¡Cuidado!- Hideaki abrazo a Kaoru, usando su cuerpo para protegerla.

-_¡Shooting Start!_\- Una lluvia de estrellas se abalanzó al Kopierer, lastimándolo.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron más cuando un Rapidmon gris aterrizo frente a ellos y remato al Kopierer con sus disparos, el cual desapareció en polvos morados.

-...Ah... ¿Me soltarías?-pidió Kaoru.

-¡AH!- Hideaki se separó, rojo- Lo siento-

-Parece que salvamos a una pareja-rió Rapidmon. Pegasusmon aterrizo a su lado.

-No sea así-pidió Pegasusmon, acercándose a los jóvenes- ¿Están heridos?-

-No-negaron.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Hideaki.

-Soy un Pegasusmon, y mi amigo es un Rapidmon. Tenemos los mismos nombres de nuestras razas, así que no será problema olvidarlo-respondió de manera respetuosa el digimon alado.

-Gracias por salvarnos-sonrió Kaoru.

-No es problema-se jacto Rapidmon- Siempre que una damisela esté en peligro... ¡Yo, Rapidmon la salvare!-

Pegasusmon lo quedo mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-Un minuto...-Kaoru se fijó en la pulsera amarilla que tenía Rapidmon en su mano, y Pegasusmon en su pata-... Son como la pulsera que tenía Jack...-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Conoces a Jack?!-se sorprendió Rapidmon.

-Por casualidad, ¿Eres una de las jóvenes que estuvo con él, en el incidente de la mansión, hace ya medio año?-pregunto Pegasusmon.

-Si-sonrió Kaoru.

Hideaki tosió. Los tres lo miraron.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué ocurre?-pidió el joven, sintiéndose excluido.

-Eso nos gustaría saber-le respondió respetuosamente Pegasusmon- ¿Por qué el Kopierer los atacó? ¿Tienen algún compañero digimon con evolución?-

-No, Dobermon no tiene. Esa pantera iba tras el pequeño Poyomon-explico Hideaki, levantando su xros loader.

Ambos digimon abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Un Poyomon?!-se sorprendió Rapidmon- ¡Alteza, usted tenía razón!-

-¿Alteza?-repitieron sorprendidos los dos jóvenes.

Escucharon un rugido y el sonido de pasos.

Desde la otra parte de la calle, aparecieron miembros del Proyecto Iluminati con los Kopierer cocodrilo y tigre.

-¡Son Pegasusmon y Rapidmon!-aviso un soldado- ¡Dispárenles!-

-¡Nos vamos!- Rapidmon agarro a Hideaki y se elevó.

-Con su permiso- Pegasusmon coloco a Kaoru en su lomo y también se elevó.

-¡No los dejen escapar!-ordeno un soldado- ¡R-65, M-132, dispárenles!-

El cocodrilo sacudió su cola, lanzando espinas, mientras que el tigre abría su hocico.

-¡Con cuidado!- Rapidmon esquivo una espina a tiempo.

-¡Sujétese bien!-pidió Pegasusmon.

-...Si-asintió insegura Kaoru.

Ambos digimon empezaron a esquivar los disparos y las Espinas. Pero en un giro, Kaoru sin querer se soltó y empezó a caer.

-¡Kaoru-chan!- se asustó Hideaki.

Pegasusmon empezó a descender rápidamente. Llego junto a ella, y se interpuso en su caída para que cayera en su lomo. Se elevó rápidamente pero recibió una Espina en su ala.

-¡Alteza!-se asustó Rapidmon- Humano, sujétate -pidió- _¡Disparo Rápido!_-

Los disparos le llegaron cerca a los soldados y Kopierer, nublándoles la vista.

El humo se disipo y los soldados miraron al cielo.

No estaban.

Hideaki y el resto se escondieron en una tienda digiquartz. Pegasusmon estaba en el suelo, con su ala lastimada. Kaoru e Hideaki estaban con él, mientras que Rapidmon miraba por la ventana.

-... Parece que se fueron-suspiro el digimon gris- Humano, sé bueno y quítale la Espina a su Alteza-

-...Soy Hideaki-murmuro el joven- A ver... Esto puede doler...- y saco la Espina. Pegasusmon cerró los ojos por el dolor.

-Pegasusmon... Lo siento... Si no me hubiera caído-se disculpó Kaoru.

-Es... Está bien-le aseguro el digimon amarillo, intentando no gemir de dolor-... Fue mi culpa... por haber ido a tanta velocidad-

-Alteza...-suspiro Rapidmon-... ¿Usted siempre tiene que ser tan respetuoso? Por cierto... ¿Y el Poyomon?-

-Ah, sí...-Hideaki saco su xros loader-... _Reload, Poyomon_-

El pequeño salió y miro con algo de miedo a Rapidmon.

-¿Soy aterrador?-se preguntó el digimon conejo.

-En... En apariencia puede dar miedo, pero si lo conoces bien... Dejará de aterrorizarte-le aseguro Pegasusmon al pequeño.

-... ¿Eso debía ayudarme, Alteza?-

-Oye, Poyomon ¿Por qué te perseguían esos tipos?-le pregunto Hideaki al pequeño.

El pequeño lo miró, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro, y empezó a llorar.

-Bien hecho, humano- Rapidmon lo quedó mirando.

-¡Tú eres el que asusta!- aseguró Hideaki, y ambos empezaron a chocar cabeza.

Pegasusmon suspiro, mientras Kaoru los quedaba mirando.

-Disculpen… Pero Poyomon es un bebé… Y los bebés no hablan- les recordó el digimon alado, dejándolos en blanco.

-Tranquilo- Kaoru abrazó al pequeño- Ustedes conocen a esa gente que nos atacó, ¿Quiénes son?-

Rapidmon y Pegasusmon intercambiaron miradas incomodas.

-Lo siento, pero no nos está permitido revelar información-se disculpó el digimon alado.

-Además que no es de su interés- aseguró Rapidmon.

Kaoru miró al pequeño Poyomon.

-Tienen a Patamon, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, y el pequeño asintió.

-¿Patamon?- Hideaki la miró extrañado.

-Siempre está con él… Creo que es su hermano- la joven acaricio la cabeza del pequeño.

Los digimon adultos se miraron.

-Oye, niña. ¿Dónde viven estos dos?- le pregunto la liebre digital, sorprendiéndola- Para ir a buscar a su hermano.

-¡¿Pero qué dice, Rapidmon-san?!-se enojó Pegasusmon, intentando pararse- ¡Es un suicido ir a rescatarlo solo!-pero cayó.

-Tranquilo, majestad- pidió jactancioso Rapidmon- Será rápido, voy a sacarlo, y no me meto en problemas-

-¡Sabe que pelear contra ellos es más que _meterse en problemas_!-

-¡Paren!-pidió Kaoru, colocándose entre los dos amigos- Pensemos primero las cosas. Además, te tienes que recuperar-le recordó a Pegasusmon.

-Cierto, entra al xros loader-Hideaki le mostró su aparato morado.

-Lo siento. Pero no serviría de nada. Una herida causada por una Espina no se cura en el xros loader, necesito un antídoto que tiene nuestra Jefa-explico Pegasusmon.

-Entonces es sencillo. Vamos a ver a tú Jefa, te cura, y de ahí vamos a salvar a Patamon-sonrió Hideaki.

Ambos digimon se miraron.

-... No tenemos otra opción, si usted no me deja ir solo-suspiro Rapidmon.

-Entonces está decidido-asintió Pegasusmon.

* * *

Mientras que el Xros Heart, en el Digiquartz, peleaban contra unos Kopierer que se le habían abalanzado.

-_¡Fire Vortex!_-Gumdramon atacó directamente a uno, eliminándolo.

-_¡Rock Damashii!-_Shoutmon creo una oleada de fuego, que elimino al resto de Kopierer.

-Gracias, Shoutmon- sonrió Taiki.

-Debo aprender ataques de fuego-dame- murmuró desanimado Damemon.

-Está bien- le sonrió Kokoromon- No es necesario pelear para ayudar-

El digimon blanco sonrió, sin darse cuenta de la miradita que le pegó el Rey, quien se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado. Gumdramon lo miró divertido.

-¡Bien!- sonrió Tagiru.

-Taiki-san- llamó Yuu.

-Sí…- el joven cerro los ojos- Aún puedo sentirlo llorar… Pero parece más tranquilo-

-¿Sabe la dirección?- preguntó Tagiru. Su amigo asintió- ¡Pues vamos…! ¡¿AH?!- de repente, Kokoromon acababa de saltar a un techo.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- le pregunto Shoutmon.

-¡¿Un enemigo?!- pregunto Yuu.

-No…- Kokoromon miró el paisaje del Digiquartz- Es solo que también escucho la melodía del pequeño-

-Yo también la siento… ¡Espera…! ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño?- se sorprendió Shoutmon.

Kokoromon abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como el que lloraba era un digimon como ella, perteneciente a una raza de la antigua orden Digital… y podía sentir a dos digimon conocidos.

La V-mon naranja tembló levemente al sentir algo familiar en uno de los digimon. Instintivamente se agarró la mano derecha, sintiendo como palpitaba el virus por haber sentido…

-¡Kokoromon! ¿Qué pasa~?- preguntó aburrido el joven de googles.

-¡Tagiru!- se molestó el rubio.

-¡Pero es que no se mueve de ahí!-

-Algo debió pasarle- Shoutmon frunció el ceño.- ¡Oye, Kokoromon!- llamó, y, para sorpresa de todos, la digimon naranja dio un salto, y se fue- ¡Kokoromon!-

-¡Se va en la dirección de la melodía!- se dio cuenta Taiki.

-¡¿Quiere ir sola a salvarlo?!- se espantó Tagiru-Ya veo porque la Jefa pierde la paciencia…-

-¡Tú eres igual!- aseguró Yuu, pero ambos miraron sorprendidos a Shoutmon, Taiki, Damemon y Gumdramon correr en la misma dirección que la V-mon.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¡No nos dejen!-

"_No puede ser… ¿Pegasusmon también?"_ Kokoromon saltaba por los techos, con una velocidad que la hizo dejar muy atrás a sus amigos _"Tengo que llegar a él antes de que empiece el proceso…"_ se angustio, sintiendo el latir en su brazo derecho.

* * *

Sky levantó la mirada, dejando de comer su emparedado.

Estaba junto a Gaiomon y Wizardmon, los tres almorzando, aunque el samurái y el mago digital se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Sky-san, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto el mago verde, alejando su plato pollo frito del samurái negro.

-¡Ah! No sé- admitió la joven, sobando su mano- Es que me dolió-

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas, orejas?- pregunto fastidiado Gaiomon, masticando una alita de pollo frito.

-¡¿En qué momento…?!- Wizardmon miró asombrado su plato vacío.

-Eres lento, _Nerd_\- aseguró Gaiomon.

Sky los miró sonriendo, pero aun así estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué el Virus Solitario en su mano palpitaba? Parecía que reacciono… por un igual.

* * *

Rapidmon y Pegasusmon, con Hideaki y Kaoru en su lomo, corrían por los tejados de los techos.

-Oigan... tengo una duda-dijo Hideaki, los digimon lo miraron- ¿Por qué Rapidmon llama a Pegasusmon _Alteza_? Pensaba que Shoutmon era el único digimon al que le llamaban Rey-

-¿Shoutmon? ¿El compañero de Taiki-san?-recordó Kaoru. El joven asintió.

-Bueno... Es que Rapidmon sigue llamándome de esa manera-señalo Pegasusmon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Usted sigue siendo el hijo del Líder de los _Guerreros de la Diosa_-le recordó Rapidmon. Pegasusmon solo suspiro.

-¿Guerreros de la Diosa?-se extrañaron ambos jóvenes.

-Si... En nuestra aldea, nuestra líder era D'arcmon-san, esposa de Angemon-san, el líder de los _Guerreros de la Diosa_ de la Zona Arena. Nuestra aldea estaba en una zona diferente a la Zona Arena, por lo que nuestra líder no se veía mucho con Angemon-san. El asunto, que el hijo de ambos, su alteza Pegasusmon-san (En esos tiempos era un bebe), vivía con D'Arcmon-san, y se suponía que cuando creciera, se volvería un Guerrero de la Diosa... Pero...No sabemos cómo fue, ni quien lo hizo, pero alguien mato a todos los Guerreros, incluido a Angemon-san...-conto Rapidmon.

Ambos jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a Pegasusmon, quien parecía algo deprimido.

-Le jure a D'Arcmon-san, que protegería a su hijo-agrego decidido Rapidmon- Y he podido cumplir mi promesa gracias a la ayuda de la Jefa y de los demás-

-... ¿Qué le paso a D'Arcmon?-se atrevió a preguntar Kaoru.

-... Mi madre viaja por el mundo-respondió Pegasmon- Ella también es de nuestro equipo, pero hace mucho que no la veo. La Jefa le mando un encargo especial. Pero creo que ha vuelto a la ciudad… Ojala pueda volver a verla-

-Pegasusmon-murmuro Hideaki.

Rapidmon miro un rato a Pegasusmon, y después siguió camino... Recordando...

* * *

_Un pequeño Terriermon corría por los bosques de la Zona Silvestre. Tropezó, pero siguió caminando otro rato y se encontró frente a un lago, donde Seadramon le terminaba de contar la mala noticia a D'Arcmon y al pequeño Tocomon que estaba en sus brazos._

_-¡D'Arcmon-san!- Terriermon se le acerco, la mujer lo miro tristemente- ¡¿Es cierto lo qué se rumorea?! ¡¿Angemon-san...?!-_

_-Si-asintió conteniendo las lágrimas la mujer, abrazando al pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos-... No sobrevivió nadie a esa matanza-_

_Terriermon se sintió devastado._

_-An... ¡Angemon-san me prometió enseñarme a pelear!-chillo el pequeño- ¡Dijo que regresaría pronto...! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!- rompió a llorar Terriermon y se abalanzo a D'Arcmon, quien se agacho y abrazo a su pequeño amigo, y a su hijo._

_-Tranquilos... Al menos... Al menos los secretos de la Diosa siguen ocultos-murmuro D'Arcmon, mientras una lágrima cursaba su rostro._

_-¡Los detesto...! ¡Detesto al Bagra Army!-sentencio el pequeño Terriermon._

_-... No digas eso...-pidió Tocomon. Los tres digimon lo miraron muy sorprendidos._

_-¡Pero Tokomon-san...! ¡Esos tipos mataron a Angemon-san...! ¡Tú padre!-_

_-... Pero son digimon... Como nosotros-sollozo el pequeño Tokomon-... A mi papá no le hubiera gustado que tuviera odio en mi corazón... Por eso no digas que los detestas... Te podrías infectar de odio...-_

_-...Tokomon-san...-murmuro sorprendido Terriermon, mirando a su mejor amigo._

_-Mi niño...-D'Arcmon abrazo a su hijo, que sollozaba en silencio-... Tú padre... Estaría orgulloso si te escuchara...-_

_-¿Tokomon-san se volverá un Guerrero de la Diosa?-pregunto Terriermon._

_-Sería conveniente que no-respondió Seadramon- Si mataron a Angemon-san, y a los demás guerreros, fue porque eran guerreros... Lo mejor será que Tokomon-kun no se arriesgue. Y tampoco D'Arcmon-san. Ya que ambos perteneces a las razas de los Caballeros de la antigua orden. Les recuerdo que esos digimon son los que más peligran últimamente...-_

_-...Si-asintió D'Arcmon, abrazando más a su pequeño-... He escuchado rumores de que el Bagra Army puso sus ojos en la raza de los V-mon-_

_-... Los V-mon son muy buenos digimon-aseguro Seadramon-... Pero son dragones sin poderes de fuego, eso les da una gran desventaja si tuvieran que pelear, lo que es más probable-_

_D'Arcmon lo miro un rato, y cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro... Su marido había sido asesinado... Sus amigos guerreros murieron... Y ahora una raza de digimon de los desentiendes de la Antigua Orden peligraba... Que horrible se estaba volviendo el Mundo Digital, por culpa del Bagra Army._

_Terriermon miro un rato a su mejor amigo, quien sollozaba en los brazos de su madre._

_-¡Lo protegeré!-sentencio Terriermon, sorprendiendo a los adultos- ¡Antes de que se fuera, Angemon-san, me pidió que cuidara a su hijo! ¡Y lo haré! ¡Me volveré fuerte y protegeré a Tokomon-san! ¡Por algo Angemon-san quería entrenarme!-_

_Tokomon dejo de sollozar y miro a su mejor amigo._

_-...Terriermon-san...-murmuro el pequeño, con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_-¡Deje de llamarme con _San_!- exigió Terriermon, haciendo que el pequeño casi cayera de espaldas- ¡Acuérdese que el que debe respetar __**soy yo**__!-_

_-...Pero... Pero todos merecen respeto...-empezó a decir Tokomon._

_-¡Mejor quédese callado!-pidió Terriermon, asustando más al pequeño Tokomon._

_D'Arcmon sonrio a pesar del dolor que sentía, abrazo al pequeño Terriermon._

_-Gracias... Terriermon-kun-_

_-..No... No es nada...-tartamudeo rojo como tomate el digimon conejo._

* * *

-...Rapidmon-san... Rapidmon-san...-

La liebre gris abrió los ojos y miro para atrás.

-¿Le sucede algo?-murmuro preocupado Pegasusmon.

-No se preocupe-sonrió Rapidmon, mirando para adelante-... Solo recordé algo-

-¿Y qué es?-sintió curiosidad Hideaki.

-... Cuanto le he pedido a su Alteza que me llame sin el _San_-dijo con sarcasmo Rapidmon.

-Pero si todos merecen respeto...-empezó a decir Pegasusmon.

-¡¿Sigue con lo mismo?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor se queda con la boca cerrada?!-exigió Rapidmon.

Pegasusmon se quedó calladito todo el rato. Kaoru sintió que no debía reírse, aunque daban muchas ganas.

Ambos digimon se detuvieron al escuchar unos rugidos. Miraron atrás para ver que los dos Kopierer que los habían atacado antes se les abalanzaban.

-¡Aléjense!- ordeno Rapidmon, empezando a dispararles a los monstruos morados, quienes empezaron a esquivarlo.

En eso, el digimon alado tropezó y cayó, haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran al techo.

-Ay...-se quejó Hideaki.

-¡Alteza...!-Rapidmon lo miró de reojo y se horrorizó con lo que vio. El ala dañada por la Espina se estaba volviendo de una sustancia morada-...No... ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-

-¿Qué sucede?-se asustó Kaoru.

-...Es... ¡Es lo mismo que le está sucediendo a Kokoromon-chan y a Sky-chan!-se horrorizo Rapidmon- ¡EL VIRUS SOLITARIO!-

-Correcto-

Forward y sus soldados aparecieron detrás de ellos, mientras los Kopierer, al frente, empezaron a gruñir.

-El Kopierer tigre con el que pelearon es un regalo especial que nos dio Topacio. Un Kopierer, el cual sus Espinas contienen el Virus Solitario... Tú amigo se acaba de volver un _Incompleto Nivel 1._ Al igual que Kokoromon y Sky-sonrió Forward-... Que mal que ustedes, Jäger, aún no desarrollan un antídoto...-

-¡HUMANOS!-rugió Rapidmon, listo para abalanzarse a ellos. Pero los soldados lo apuntaron. Varios puntos rojos aparecieron en el pecho del digimon, el cual se detuvo, mirando de reojo a los Kopierer de atrás, que rugían amenazadoramente.

-No importa que seas un digimon, o un _I.A._, nuestras las balas pueden eliminarte-sonrió Alpha- Pero, si quieres salvarte, entrégame a Pegasusmon, y al Poyomon que está en el xros loader de ese cazador-señalo a Hideaki.

-¡Serán cobardes!-se enojó el joven de pelo café claro

-¡¿Dónde está Patamon?!-pregunto Kaoru.

-Oh... ¿Ese espécimen?- el hombre le hizo una señal a Red, quien les mostró a Patamon atrapado en un contenedor transparente color celeste.

Al verlo, Poyomon salió del xros loader, pero Kaoru lo abrazo, para que no fuera a ver al digimon alado.

-¡Poyomon! ¡Debes irte!-le pidió Patamon.

-Que conmovedor... Es realmente gracioso ver cómo estás criaturas actúan así-sonrió Forward, golpeando el contenedor de Patamon- ¡Rapidmon! ¡Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que acates la opción que te di! Si es que claro, tú cerebro de digimon procesa lo que te acabo de decir-

Rapidmon estaba más que furioso. Se escuchó un gemido de dolor. Pegasusmon tenía casi toda su ala morada, y se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Alteza!-se horrorizo Rapidmon, agachándose a su lado- ¡Aguante!-

-Un digimon afectado por el virus solitario se convertirá en un _Incompleto N°2_, cuando el virus alcance su corazón... ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-le pregunto Red.

Rapidmon cerró los ojos furioso.

Hideaki estaba completamente horrorizado... Los humanos estaban dañando de esa manera a los digimon... Y más encima se reían mirando como el pobre Pegasusmon se retorcía de dolor en el piso...

-...¡ENTRA AL XROS LOADER!-pidió Hideaki, sorprendiendo a Rapidmon- ¡ENTRA Y TE PODRÁS CURAR, PEGASUSMON! ¡TÚ PUEDES!-

-...Hi... Hideaki-san... Gracias... Pero no es posible...-agradeció conteniendo las ganas de gritar de dolor el digimon alado-... Rapidmon-san... Ambos sabemos que no hay nada más para mí... Salva a... a Patamon-san... y a Hideaki-san... y a Kaoru-san... y a Poyomon-san... Te lo pido por favor...-

-...Pegasusmon...-murmuro Kaoru- ¡Te tienes que salvar!-

-¡Pero que niños más ingenuos!-estallo en risas Forward- ¡Un Incompleto como él no tiene salvación, y menos cuando está por pasar al Nivel 2!-

-¡Ustedes deben de tener la cura!-señalo Hideaki- ¡Ustedes y nosotros somos humanos! ¡NO LES PUEDEN HACER ESTO A LOS DIGIMON!-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto serio el adulto, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes- ¿Creen que estás criaturas, los digimon, son camaradas o algo por el estilo? ¡Que idiotas! ¡Son solo otra raza más para nuestro mundo! ¡La única diferencia es que su habitad natural es otro! ¡Son seres inferiores a nosotros!-

-¡Los inferiores somos nosotros!-le aseguro Kaoru.

-¡¿Qué les enseñan a los jóvenes de hoy en día?!-se enojó- ¡¿Qué no sabes que el actual Rey de los digimon, es rey por **haber sido ayudado por un humano**?! ¡Si no fuera porque un humano lo ayudo...! ¡Te aseguro que ese dragón estaría muerto...!-

-¡FORWARD, IDIOTA!- alguien apareció arriba del hombre y le dio tal cabezazo en llamas que lo dejo nockaut.

-¡Kokoromon-chan!-se sorprendió Rapidmon.

La V-mon naranja esquivo los disparos de los humanos, llego ante Red, agarro un tubo que había en el suelo, le dio una zancadilla en las piernas, botándolo, y rompió la capsula que retenía a Patamon.

-¡HUYE!-le pidió Kokoromon, en el momento que el Kopierer tigre se le abalanzaba y la botaba al suelo.

Patamon tomo vuelo en el momento que Rapidmon sacaba de un disparo al tigre morado que estaba encima de Kokoromon.

Ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda, listos para atacar a soldado o Kopierer.

-Me parece que la Jefa ya te echó ¿verdad?-le pregunto el digimon de armadura gris.

-Je-sonrió Kokoromon- Pues sí

-¡Y tiene toda la razón!-le aseguro Rapidmon- ¡Pelear contra el Proyecto Iluminati es un **suicido** para ti!-

-¡Ah, lo sé! ¡Si sobrevivo a esta, Cuernomon o la Jefa me mandaran de una patada a la luna!-se lamentó Kokoromon.

-...Ojala su Alteza sobreviva-murmuro furioso Rapidmon. Kokoromon lo miro extrañada-... Lo infectaron con el virus solitario-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos horrorizada, dándose cuenta que tenía razón al sentir como el virus en su brazo resonaba con el que estaba en el interior de su amigo.

-¡Yo me encargo aquí! ¡Usa tus vendas con el antídoto que retienen el virus con su Alteza!-pidió Rapidmon.

Kokoromon asintió, y dio un salto hacia el otro techo, esquivando por poco los disparos de los soldados.

Patamon le daba palmaditas al pequeño Poyomon que lloraba en silencio. Pero Hideaki y Kaoru miraban muy preocupados el estado de Pegasusmon, quien ya no se retorcía, pero estaba sudando y tenía fiebre. La mancha morada estaba pasando por su hombro.

-Aguanta, Pegasusmon-pidió Kokoromon, sacando sus vendas- Kaoru-chan, necesito que se las pongas mientras intento detener el proceso con mi poder-pidió.

La joven asintió, y empezó a envolver el ala del digimon, mientras Kokoromon usaba sus poderes de curación. Hideaki las miraba deseando que pudieran salvar a ese digimon.

Escucharon un rugido por detrás. Miraron.

El Kopierer Tigre acababa de aterrizar frente a ellos.

-¡Entren!- Hideaki entro rápidamente a Patamon y a Poyomon al xros loader, en el momento que el tigre los había mirado, pero ahora miraba a los jóvenes y a los dos digimon-...Dobermon aún no puede pelear-murmuro enojado.

-¡ALTEZA!-se preocupó Rapidmon, en el otro techo, peleando contra el cocodrilo- ¡KOKOROMON-CHAN!-

El tigre se les abalanzo. Kokoromon tomo el tubo y se abalanzo a él. Intento darle un golpe, pero recibió un zarpazo en su brazo, rodando a unos metros, cerca del borde del techo.

-¡Déjala!-Hideaki agarro al tigre por la espalda, el cual empezó a sacudirse para quitárselo de encima. El joven cayó a unos metros.

-¡Hideaki!-se asustó Kaoru, al lado de Pegasusmon, quien tenía la mitad de su ala vendada, pero al menos el proceso del virus se había detenido hasta su hombro. El digimon empezó a levantarse de apoco.

El Kopierer se abalanzo a Kokoromon, lista para morderla. Pero Pegasusmon le dio un cabezazo, haciendo que rodara a unos metros.

-¡Pegasusmon! ¡No debiste pararte!-

-...Y... usted no debió venir-sonrió jadeando el digimon alado.

En eso, Forward recobro el conocimiento, y furioso, se levantó y apunto a Kokoromon con su pistola color negro.

Rapidmon se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- pero el Kopierer cocodrilo lo detuvo.

El grito de Rapidmon hizo que todos miraran a esa dirección, y vieron horrorizados como Forward estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-¡CUIDADO!- Pegasusmon empujo a Kokoromon en el momento en que él disparaba, recibiendo el disparo en su pecho, atravesando su armadura dorada.

Pegasusmon cayó al suelo.

-¡PEGASUSMON!-gritaron horrorizados Hideaki, Kaoru y Kokoromon. Rapidmon abrió los ojos completamente horrorizado.

-¡ALTEZA!-

-¡NO!- Kokoromon se levantó y se acercó al digimon herido, quien estaba siendo rodeado por polvos verdes-...¡AGUANTA!-le pidió.

-¡PEGASUSMON!- Hideaki y Kaoru también se le acercaron.

-¡¿Puedes curarlo?!-pregunto desesperado Hideaki.

Kokoromon empezó a usar sus poderes, pero ya era tarde, ya parte del cuerpo de Pegasusmon desaparecía.

Los ojos de Kokoromon se llenaron de lágrimas.

Rapidmon perdió el control de sí mismo, se abalanzo a los humanos que no lo dejaban pasar, pero, al no darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo dejaron en el suelo, apuntándolos con sus armas en la cabeza.

-...No puede ser- Kaoru se tapó la cara horrorizada-...No...-

Hideaki se había quedado helado... Un digimon estaba muriendo... ¡Por culpa de los humanos!

-...Aguanta...-le pidió Kokoromon, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro-... Te lo suplico...-

Pegasusmon intento enfocar la nublosa mirada en la digimon. Sonrió débilmente.

-Hacia… tiempo que no la veía- comentó- Por favor, vive…-

La digimon abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Pegasusmon cerró los ojos, y desapareció en polvos verdes.

* * *

D'arcmon, dentro del xros loader de Saburo, se levantó de golpe.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Vormundmon, que había estado entrenando solo, y se sorprendió que la mujer estuviera… llorando- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó, nervioso.

-… Pegasusmon- la madre se tapó la boca, sin poder creer lo que había sentido.

* * *

Rapidmon cerró los ojos, mientras varias lagrimas cursaban su rostro.

Varios soldados se acercaron a Hideaki y Kaoru, que se habían quedado inmóviles al ver lo sucedido. Los agarraron y los alejaron de Kokoromon, quien estaba agachada, mirando el lugar donde un buen amigo acababa de desaparecer.

-...Que pena-dijo sonriendo Forward, apuntando a Kokoromon con otra pistola, de color blanco, en la cabeza- Topacio me regañara por haber perdido a un espécimen de una raza de Caballero. Pero tengo dos, y haré algo que ella jamás pudo. Transformarte en Kopierer. Esta pistola está hecha especialmente para ti, aunque la Jefa robo una hace unos meses… Un disparo, y tus datos del Virus Solitario se actualizarían, y serías una de ellos...-señalo al Kopierer Tigre a su lado, y al Kopierer Cocodrilo, que estaba encima de Rapidmon, impidiéndole ir a salvar a Kokoromon.

El hombre preparo el gatillo.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-pidió Hideaki con lágrimas en los ojos, forcejeando.

-¡DETENTE!-pidió Kaoru, intentando librarse de sus opresores.

-¡KOKOROMON-CHAN!- Rapidmon forcejeaba desesperado. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo... No perdería a su mejor amiga...

-...Nos vemos...-y disparo.

Kokoromon fue rodeada de fuego, quemando la bala antes de que siquiera llegara a su casco, cayendo echa ceniza al piso.

Forward retrocedió.

La digimon naranja lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos brillosos.

-..._Descontrol_...-murmuro completamente horrorizado el humano.

Kokoromon se levantó, mientras una gran cantidad de fuego la rodeaba, del cual salieron varias serpientes que se abalanzaron a los soldados, quienes les dispararon desesperados pero las serpientes de fuego los mordieron y los arrojaron lejos.

Forward esquivo varias serpientes saltando para atrás, volvió a dispararle a Kokoromon, pero el calor de las llamas era tanto, que la bala simplemente quedo echa ceniza antes de que siquiera la tocara.

El Kopierer tigre se abalanzo a Kokoromon, pero ella levanto su mano contra él, mandando a que una serpiente lo estrujara y aplastara, haciendo que desapareciera en polvos verdes.

Hideaki y Kaoru miraban todo eso asustados.

Kokoromon los miro, y levanto una mano hacia ellos.

Dos serpientes se les abalanzaron, pero una pared plateado oscuro apareció frente a ellos, protegiéndolos, junto con la figura de una joven de traje que empuñaba una espada con un filo del mismo color.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-Hideki miraba sorprendido a la Jefa.

Ella no respondió, simplemente estaba temblando de ira.

Sintieron un temblor.

Kokoromon mando a cuatro serpientes de fuego contra ellos, aunque sin efecto.

-¡KOKOROMON! ¡Somos nosotros!-le recordó Kaoru. Pero la digimon solo pensaba en una cosa:_ Matar_.

-_Malgastas saliva_\- aseguró la Jefa.

De repente, alguien se abalanzo a Kokoromon demasiado rápido y se la llevo fuera del edificio, chocando con otro, formando un cráter que se vio envuelto en llamas.

-¡¿Y eso qué ha sido?!-se asustó más Hideaki, mientras la Jefa deshacía el escudo.

Ambos jóvenes fueron al borde del techo para ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Es Luke!-se sorprendió Kaoru.

En efecto, Luke estaba impidiendo que Kokoromon se levantara, sujetándola desde la espalda, a pesar de que la liebre estaba siendo afectado por el fuego de Kokoromon, que llegaba a surcar gran parte del interior del edificio.

-...La está reteniendo-se sorprendió Hideaki.

La Jefa los miró de reojo, y se fue.

* * *

Rapidmon intento levantarse, pero el Kopierer cocodrilo no lo dejaba.

Pero de repente, con un sonido fuerte, el Kopierer se movió. Rapidmon miro, y vio sorprendido como Jack le daba otro golpe al Kopierer.

-¡Acabalo!-le pidió Jack.

Rapidmon se paró y le disparo al Kopierer, el cual acababa de abrir la boca amenazante, tragándose el disparo. Hubo un momento de inquietud. Y hubo una explosión frente a ellos, tan grandes que los tiro fuera del techo. Jack agarro la mano de Rapidmon, y se agarró del borde, quedando los dos colgados del techo.

-¡JACK!-dijo sorprendido Rapidmon- ¡Si estás tú...!-

-¡LO SÉ!-le respondió Jack, enojado- ¡RAYOS! ¡SI HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO SOLO UN POQUITO MÁS RÁPIDOS...! ¡PEGASUSMON...!-una lágrima curso su rostro- ¡RAYOS! ¡AHORA KOKOROMON ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!-

Rapidmon miro sorprendido a su amigo.

-...No hay nada que puedan hacer…-escucharon. Miraron para arriba. Forward, algo chamuscado, los apuntaba con la pistola blanca.

-¡FORWARD!-se enfureció Jack.

-Me pregunto... ¿Cómo se sentirá Luke, cuando su otro hermano sea un _Incompleto_?-sonrió el adulto, listo para apretar el gatillo. Jack frunció el ceño.

Una cuerda celeste rodeo las muñecas de Forward desde su derecha, sorprendiendo a todos. Alguien tiro la cuerda, empujando al adulto al piso.

El adulto se intentó parar, pero recibió tal patada en la cara que rodó por varios metros. Se sentó, tapándose la nariz rota, para ver a la responsable.

-...Jefa...-murmuro enojado Forward, al ver a la joven de traje negro.

-_Firmaste tú propia sentencia_-le aseguro enfurecida la joven- _¿O me equivoco? Estúpido humano_-

-¡Realmente eres una traidora a tú raza!-le aseguro sumamente furioso.

-_Mejor ser traidora, que un imbécil_-la Jefa se le abalanzó, pero, para su sorpresa, él detuvo su puño.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que el traje de Forward brillo por unos momentos.

-_Ya veo.._.- tomo distancia- _Así que al fin lograron hacer una imitación barata de mi traje_-

Forward frunció el ceño.

-Ahora puedo darte la tunda que te mereces, Jefa-

Jack y Rapidmon lograron subir al techo.

-_¡Saquen a los civiles!_-ordeno la Jefa, guardando su espada, y abalanzándose a Forward, quien se preparó.

Ambos asintieron, y fueron hacia Hideaki y Kaoru.

-¡Jack!- Kaoru se acercó a la liebre, y, para sorpresa de él, lo abrazo- ¡Pegasusmon...! ¡Y ahora Kokoromon...! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-

-¡E- Eso quisiera saber!- tartamudeo todo rojo Jack- ¡¿A qué viene esto?!-

-¡Me pregunto lo mismo!- Hideaki, celoso, alejo a Kaoru y le plantó cara a un sorprendido Jack- ¡¿Qué sucede?!-

-¡Lo que sucede es que los vamos a sacar!- Rapidmon agarro a Hideaki como si fuera un saco de papas- Estoy seguro que _él_ no me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara...-

-...Rapidmon...-murmuro tristemente Hideaki.

Rapidmon emprendió vuelo para alejarse.

-¡Para un poco la velocidad!-

Jack miro a Kaoru, quien observaba nerviosa como Luke hacia todo lo posible para retener a Kokoromon en ese cráter en el edificio.

La liebre coloco su mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Estarán bien-le sonrió- Con permiso- la levanto en brazos y empezó a irse en la misma dirección que Rapidmon.

* * *

-¡NO!-se enfureció Forward, al ver como Jack se iba- ¡Tenía que irse!-pero, al distraerse, no esquivo una patada de la Jefa, que lo mando a rodar.

-_Creo que tendrás que conseguirle otro regalo a Topacio, ¿qué acaso es su cumpleaños?_-le pregunto enojada, dándole un puñetazo.

El hombre se levantó y esquivo el puño a tiempo, detuvo una patada de la Jefa, y la sujeto con fuerza, pero se sorprendió que ella saltara y le diera un puntapié en el mentón, obligándolo a soltarla. Ella aterrizo rápidamente, y se defendió del puñetazo de Forward, pero, para su sorpresa, el impacto la hizo retroceder bastante.

-_Ya veo… No solo te hace más resistente y aumenta tus reflejos, también tu fuerza_\- la joven lo miró molesta- _Copia barata_-

Forward sacó su pistola, y empezó a disparar. La Jefa creo un escudo de energía celeste apretando un botón de su brazo, y cuando la carga del hombre se terminó, ella sacudió el brazo, lanzando el escudo como si fuera un disco, sorprendiendo a Forward en el momento en que se le clavaba. La joven aprovecho el momento para abalanzársele y darle un puñetazo en el estómago con tanta fuerza, que lo lanzó fuera del techo, cayendo al callejón…

La Jefa se incorporó, sobándose el brazo, donde le había golpeado el hombre. Los nuevos trajes eran de temer, si eran capaces de imitar sus capacidades hasta ese punto.

-_Realmente... esto es como un círculo_…_ Mataste a uno de mis compañeros... y yo te la devuelvo... Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio de lo que viene para mí_\- Y se alejó.

* * *

Hubo una explosión en el edificio en el que estaban Luke y Kokoromon. Desde todas las ventanas salieron abrasadoras lenguas de fuego. Pero la estructura no podía aguantar tanto poder destructivo, por lo que se derrumbó.

-_¡Kokoromon! ¡Luke!_\- la Jefa acababa de acercarse al borde del techo en el momento en que ocurría el derrumbe, y sacó su espada en el momento que las secuelas se acercaban a los alrededores…

* * *

Jack movió sus orejas y miro horrorizado para atrás. Desde donde estaba, junto a los dos jovenes y Rapidmon, pudo ver el derrumbe del edificio.

-¡HERMANO! ¡KOKOROMON! ¡JEFA!-

* * *

El xros heart corría por el Digiquartz, sorprendidos de que Kokoromon fuera tan rápida, pero se quedaron helados al observar a lo lejos un edificio, desde donde las ventanas salían llamaradas de fuego, y se derrumbaba.

Un fuerte viento los obligo a taparse la cara.

"_¡¿Qué es esto?!"_ se asustó Tagiru, abriendo un ojo, intentando ver.

"_Kokoromon…"_ Shoutmon miró asustado la destrucción. Él podía reconocer el fuego de la digimon en cualquier lado.

* * *

El edificio estaba hecho ruinas. Aún había mucho humo alrededor por el derrumbe, que afecto a los edificios más cercanos.

Entre los escombros, de una patada salieron varios, dejando que la Jefa saliera algo adolorida, algo agradecida de haber creado un escudo a tiempo con su espada, con la cual se ayudó a levantar.

Miró el desastre ocasionado por Kokoromon, ¿Dónde estaban ella y Luke?

Sintió movimiento detrás, y se agachó a tiempo para esquivar un disparo. Miró para atrás y, con su espada, detuvo la cuchilla que blandió Forward contra ella. Para su sorpresa, él no tenía ningún daño.

-_¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Una cucaracha?!-_le preguntó enojada, dándole una patada, haciéndolo retroceder.

Definitivo, las copias de su traje eran más que copias baratas.

En eso, Tagiru y los demás llegaron al edificio en ruinas.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso aquí?-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-_¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!_-escucharon y miraron a la Jefa.

-¡Jefa!-llamo Yuu- ¡Kokoromon se fue de la casa!-

-_¡Lo sé! ¡¿Quién, además de ella, puede causar este desastre?!_\- les pregunto, enojada- _¡Ustedes son los peores niñeros!_-

-¡No somos niñeros!- aseguraron enojados Tagiru y Gumdramon.

Shoutmon miró para todos lados, buscando a la digimon que amaba, pero no había señal de ella.

-¡Jefa! ¡¿Dónde está Kokoromon?!-preguntó asustado.

En ese momento, el traje de la joven empezó a brillar.

-¡Jefa!- se asustó Taiki.

La joven miró para adelante. Forward tenía en su puño un aparato que estaba absorbiendo su traje.

-¡¿Quién es él?!- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-

Pero la Jefa no alcanzó a responder, porque, de golpe, su traje había sido absorbido, mostrando a Samanta Wolf, quien llevaba el traje con el que fue al funeral de sus abuelos…

El Xros Heart se quedó quieto, totalmente sorprendido.

Tagiru miró, sin poder creerlo, la verdadera identidad de la Jefa…

-¡¿Creías que podrías esconderte siempre en esa mascara?!- le pregunto enojado Forward, y se le abalanzó- ¡Samanta Wolf!- le dio un puñetazo, que fue detenido por la joven, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-No me digas… ¿Realmente creyeron que mi fuerza provenía del traje de Jefa, y por eso empezaron con estas copias baratas?- pregunto Samanta, y, de un movimiento, torció la muñeca de Forward, quien grito de dolor y retrocedió- Escúchame bien, maldito humano, mi traje tiene cuatro funciones- se le abalanzo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre- **Ocultar mi identidad**\- apretó su puño-**Protegerme de los impactos fuertes- **levantó su brazo, preparada- **Permitirme llevar mis armas de manera más cómoda**_**\- **_miró a Forward con sus ojos café oscuro-**Y controlar mi fuerza**-

Le dio un puñetazo de tal manera que el adulto salió volando, chocando contra un edificio.

Samanta recogió el aparato que había usado Forward y lo rompió con su mano, haciendo que de él saliera la esfera que guardaba su traje. Se lo guardo en el bolsillo, y miró al Xros Heart, que aún no salía de su sorpresa.

-Sa-tú-Sa-tú- tartamudeaba Tagiru, señalándola- Impo-imposible… ¡Pero si tú estás eximida de Educación Física!-

-Sa… Samanta-san- murmuró Yuu-… Ese hombre…-

-El traje que tiene es una copia del mío. Debió evitar que muriera con ese impacto. Además, mato a uno de mis compañeros- lo miró de reojo- Así que es estúpido preocuparse por él-

Eso hizo que el Xros Heart reaccionara.

-¡¿Qué hizo QUÉ?!- se enojó Gumdramon.

-Un minuto… ¡¿Eso tiene que ver con que Kokoromon…?!- preguntó Shoutmon, pero fue interrumpido por un temblor en el lugar.

En ese momento, de entre las ruinas detrás del Xros Heart, emergió una llamarada, que llego más allá que la altura de los edificios. De entre el fuego, salió disparado alguien, cayendo de espaldas a varios metros.

Luke aterrizó al lado de Samanta, bastante quemado.

-¡Luke!-se sorprendió Taiki, mientras Shoutmon miraba la enorme llamarada.

_"Kokoromon..."_

-Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- le aseguró Samanta a Luke, quien se levantó- ¿Lograste detenerla?-

Luke negó.

La llamarada se detuvo.

Kokoromon salió del agujero, lastimada, rodeada de fuego y con los ojos rojos brillantes.

-¿Aún no se desactiva el Descontrol?-murmuro enojada Samanta.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon casi se le acerca, si Shoutmon no lo sujeta del brazo- ¡Déjeme!-

-¡Idiota! ¡¿No ves como dejo a Luke?! ¡Si intentamos algo terminaremos peor que él!-le aseguro el dragón. Gumdramon noto que la mano de Shoutmon temblaba. Se dio cuenta que el Rey estaba mucho más preocupado por Kokoromon que él.

Kokoromon los miro, mientras el fuego que la rodeaba se empezaba a volverse más salvaje.

-...Tenemos que retroceder...-aviso Taiki-... No podremos contra ella-

Kokoromon se abalanzo contra ellos. Pero alguien aterrizo encima de ella, rodeado de energía negra.

-¡DETENTE, KOKOROMON!-pidió Jack, con su programa de defensa activado.

-Luke- llamó Sam.

-... Su sistema está evolucionando-le informo-... Si continúa en este estado... El virus solitario tendrá paso libre para convertirla en Incompleto nivel dos, y después en Kopierer-

El Xros Heart abrió los ojos sorprendido.

En eso, de un movimiento de su brazo, Kokoromon creo una serpiente de fuego que lanzo a Jack lejos de ella, haciendo que él chocara fuertemente contra el piso.

-¡Jack!-Tagiru y Gumdramon se le acercaron.

-Ay…-

-Kokoromon es más fuerte que antes- murmuro Yuu, sin poder creerlo.

Taiki miró preocupado y asustado a Kokoromon, miró de reojo a Shoutmon, que temblaba enojado, y más asustado que él.

Samanta apretó sus puños.

-Demonios, este día cada vez está peor-

* * *

_**¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! **_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo y no olvides comentar^^!**_


	22. La vida de Jäger La nueva misión

**Antes de leer, me vuelvo a disculpar por demorarme tanto en subir. Es que, otra vez, estaba ocupada (en realidad, entusiasmada), con otros proyectos, pero, gracias a un lector _(Fanny)_ me volvió la inspiración para esta historia (además de que tuve perdido el documento del cap en el notebook un buen tiempo, y me costó encontrarlo T-T).**

**Sin más, espero que disfrutes la lectura.**

* * *

_**La vida de Jäger.**_

_**Una nueva misión.**_

Desde donde estaban, Kaoru y Hideaki, junto a Rapidmon, pudieron apreciar la enorme llamarada que se produjo en la zona destruida anteriormente, provocando que se cubrieran los brazos por la magnitud del fuego.

-Esto… ¿Esto lo hace esa digimon que parece peluche?- murmuró Hideaki.

Rapidmon golpeo el piso, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-… Alteza… D'arcmon-san… Perdónenme- murmuró la liebre gris, temblado de ira.

-… Rapidmon- murmuró tristemente Kaoru- No te entristezcas- se agacho a su lado, y lo tomo de las manos, sorprendiéndolo- A Pegasusmon no le hubiera gustado verte así…- eso lo sorprendió más- Eran como hermanos, ¿verdad? Y yo… No pude agradecerle… el habernos salvado- la joven cerro los ojos, sin impedir que unas lágrimas cursaran su rostro- Por eso… No te entristezcas, Rapidmon, no fue tu culpa-

-… Kaoru-chan…- Hideaki apretó sus puños- ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?!- miró la enorme llamarada, que se desvanecía- ¡¿Por qué, los humanos, han hecho algo como esto?!- cerro los ojos, molesto- ¡¿Por qué?!-

Rapidmon lo miró, recordando como su mejor amigo, hasta la muerte, protegió a aquellos humanos.

-Vamos… Tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro- murmuró la liebre digital, levantándose.

-¡Es-Espera!- Hideaki se le acercó- ¡Kokoromon-chan…! ¡La digimon peluche…!-

-Ella estará bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Kaoru lo miró preocupada, y, para su sorpresa, él sonrió levemente.

-Porque, cuando estas con nuestra Jefa, estas a salvo-

* * *

Las serpientes de fuego, provenientes de Kokoromon, se abalanzaron a Gumdramon, Damemon y Jack, mordiéndolos y lanzándolos contra los escombros.

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru lo miró preocupado, mientras Yuu corría hacia el digimon blanco.

El joven de googles observo a Luke, que había mirado de reojo a Jack, pero después continuo a su lado, ya que le habían dado las ordenes de proteger a los humanos del Xros Heart.

La V-mon de ojos rojo brillantes esquivo la espada de Samanta, quien no podía volver a usar su traje a causa del artefacto _"de sellado_"que utilizo Forward en su intento de hacerse con él.

Kokoromon, al notar su presencia, le lanzo una llamarada que esquivo, apareciendo detrás de ella en una luz dorada.

En el momento en que iba a clavarle el acerco en la espalda, otra serpiente se formó en esa parte, deteniendo el filo.

Samanta frunció el ceño y dio un salto, esquivando otras serpientes. Aprovechando eso, Shoutmon se abalanzo por otro lado a la V-mon.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker…!_\- estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero al verla en ese estado, hizo que dudara y errara el golpe, rompiendo el piso, provocando que ella saltara más lejos.

-¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó Taiki, dándose cuenta que su compañero erro a propósito el ataque.

-Lo siento- murmuró el dragón, incorporándose.

Miró a Kokoromon, que le devolvió la mirada, pero no con sus ojos rojo oscuro, sino los brillantes, los ojos del _Descontrol_.

"_Kokoromon… Estás sufriendo. Sufres tanto que el Descontrol se está apoderando de ti"_ apretó sus puños, molesto_ "Esto no es como antes… Esa vez pude golpearte porque quería salvarte, pero ahora… Puedo ver tu tristeza, tu sufrimiento, y eso es lo que no me permite lastimarte"_ mostró sus colmillos, enojado.

No podía, no a Kokoromon.

Sintió a alguien a su lado, pero, antes de poder ver, Samanta lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo lanzó contra Taiki, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Luke parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡Taiki-san!- se asustó Yuu.

-¡Rey!- Gumdramon se acercó al dragón rojo, que tenía los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡Samanta! ¡¿A qué vino eso?!- exigió saber enojado Tagiru.

-Para ti, soy la Jefa- lo miró de reojo- Este idiota no puede pelear contra Kokoromon. No quiere. Y no necesito a un estorbo en esta situación-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Tagiru se le acercó, echando humo de la cabeza- ¡No eres nadie para dar órdenes, Samanta!-

-Ya veo…- la Jefa miró a Kokoromon, que se preparaba- Ahora que sabes que soy Samanta, ya no me respetas como Jefa. Hombre tenías que ser-

Eso dejo en blanco al joven de googles.

Kokoromon se les abalanzo.

-¡Es-Espera! ¡¿Quién dice que por eso yo…?!- pregunto tartamudeando Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru, muévete!- rugió asustado Gumdramon.

-Escucha, Akashi- Samanta lo agarro del hombro, y, en un brillo dorado, desaparecieron y aparecieron a unos metros lejos de Kokoromon, quien se detuvo al ver que sus presas no estaban frente a ella-Tu eres del tipo de chico que actúa diferente con otras niñas, dependiendo como actúen contigo-

-¡NO!- negó rojo.

-¿De verdad?- lo quedó mirando, preparando su espada- Aun esta en mi memoria eso de _"¿Quién quisiera ser amigo mí?, siendo tan desagradable"-_

Tagiru se quedó de piedra, y se sonrojo.

-Si… Pero…-

-Eres de lo peor. Tratándome ahora como Samanta y no como la Jefa. Piérdete, estorbas_-_

Eso destrozo al joven, que se acurrucó deprimido al lado de Gumdramon.

-¡Tagiru! ¡No es momento de ponerse así!- le rugió en la cara el dragón morado.

-Oye… ¿Se puso a hablar con el _Chico Googles_ mientras enfrenta a Kokoromon en _Descontrol_?- Jack se acercó al grupo, sobándose una costilla.

-Kokoromon está cansándose- se dio cuenta Yuu, y era verdad. La V-mon se movía lentamente, pero el fuego que la rodeaba se volvía más salvaje y peligroso.

-Su cuerpo, pero no el virus- le señalo Samanta, preparando su espada- ¡Jack, haz algo bien y saca al Xros Heart de aquí!- le ordeno- No tengo tiempo ni el genio para cuidar a un _grupo de niñitas_ que solo vienen a estorbar-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- se enojó Gumdramon.

-¡Samanta, queremos ayudar! ¡No puedo darle la espalda a Kokoromon! ¡Menos en el estado en el que esta!- le aseguró Taiki- ¡Está sufriendo, está llorando por dentro…! ¡¿No puedes escuchar su melodía?!-

-… Claro que sí, idiota. Te dije que ambos somos los únicos humanos con ese poder- Samanta lo miró de reojo- ¡Pero si eres capaz de escucharla, entonces el Rey también, y el muy inútil solo anda estorbando porque no se atreve a hacerle daño!-

Eso dejo callado al joven, quien miró a su compañero, que apretó sus puños, temblando enojado consigo mismo.

-¡Kokoromon-sama es nuestra amiga!- le rugió enojado Gumdramon.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas que vamos a abandonarla-dame!- asintió Damemon.

Jack miró sorprendido a ambos digimon. No esperaba que se apegaran tanto a Kokoromon en el medio año que se conocían.

La Jefa los miró de reojo.

-Bien…- acepto, de mala gana.

-¡Gracias, Samanta!- sonrió Tagiru.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunto Taiki.

-Sí- Samanta apretó el mango de su espada, mirando como Kokoromon gruñía levemente- Actúen cuando se los diga- ordeno, y se abalanzo a la V-mon.

-¡¿EH?!- se espantó el Xros Heart.

La digimon naranja, al verla, creo tres serpientes que se le abalanzaron, pero, para su sorpresa, la joven desapareció en un brillo dorado, apareciendo detrás suyo.

Al momento de mirar, ya había recibido un puñetazo por parte de la Jefa, lanzándola contra unas rocas.

Samanta se agarro la mano, que estaba quemada a causa del fuego que rodeaba a la digimon. Demonios, se le había olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle.

No tuvo más tiempo para ver su mano, ya que Kokoromon se le había abalanzado de improviso, haciendo aparecer una espada de fuego en sus manos, la cual chocó contra la de la joven, quien retrocedió un poco.

-¡SAM!- gritó asustado Tagiru.

-Idiota…- murmuró enojado Samanta, empezando a retroceder unos pasos-… No me llames así… ¡Y tú, Kokoromon…!- sacudió su espada, deshaciendo la de la V-mon, y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la frente, sorprendiendo a los presentes- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!-

Ambas retrocedieron, la digimon agarrándose la cabeza, mientras que Samanta intentaba enfocar bien la vista, ya que la sangre provocada por el golpe ensucio levemente sus lentes.

-¡XROS HEART, AHORA!-gritó.

-¡SÍ!- Gumdramon, Damemon, y Shoutmon se abalanzaron a Kokoromon, golpeándola y lanzándola contra unas rocas.

-¡Jefa!- Jack se acercó a Samanta, quien se agachó, jadeando.

-¿Estás bien, Sam?- Tagiru se le acercó, preocupado, al igual que Taiki y Yuu.

-Demonios… Ahora noto la diferencia sin mi traje- jadeo enojada consigo mismo- Mis músculos están empezando a dañarse… ¿Por qué rayos los humanos somos tan delicados?

-Samanta-san…- murmuró preocupado Yuu.

Taiki apretó los puños, molesto con la situación, y miró a Luke, que, desde donde estaba, los miraba de reojo… ¿No peleaba por qué la Jefa se lo ordeno? ¿Tan peligroso podía llegar a ser…?

Shoutmon miró de reojo a la joven de lentes ensangrentados, sintiéndose pésimo… Si él fuera capaz de pelear en serio con Kokoromon…

El escombro de rocas en el que cayó la V-mon se deshizo en cenizas, mientras una gran cantidad de fuego rodeaba a la digimon, alertando al resto.

-¿Aun… le queda todo este poder?- murmuró sorprendido Damemon.

-… Kokoromon- murmuró Tagiru, preocupado.

-Kokoromon-sama…- murmuró sorprendido Gumdramon- Por favor… ¡Despierte, Kokoromon-sama…! ¡A usted no le gusta pelear…! ¡Deténgase!- le pidió, enojado por verla sufrir, pero la digimon naranja siguió viéndolo con sus ojos rojo brillante.

-Deja… de gastar saliva…-ordeno fastidiada Samanta- Ella no puede escucharnos… La muy idiota…-

-¡No le digas así a Kokoromon!- rugió enojado Shoutmon- ¡Está sufriendo! ¡¿No lo comprendes…?!-

-¡¿Y crees que yo la estoy pasando de lo lindo?!- lo calló enojada Samanta- No solo se me están desgarrando los músculos… Hace unos momentos murió uno de mis compañeros en manos del Proyecto Iluminati, y eso duele bastante…- le aseguró, dejándolo callado, al igual que al resto. Jack miró a Kokoromon, dolido al recordar a Pegasusmon-… Pero no tengo tiempo de andar en lamentaciones… Rey inútil… Por esto Kokoromon es inútil. Siempre le sucede lo mismo. Se deja llevar tanto por sus emociones que termina lastimando a otros-

Shoutmon bajó la mirada, apretando sus puños. Taiki y Gumdramon lo miraron, preocupados. Luke los miró de reojo.

-Jefa- la llamó, señalando a la V-mon.

Todos la miraron, para observar como el _virus solitario_ en su brazo derecho empezaba a expandirse, de apoco, hacia su hombro.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Tagiru.

-¡E-El virus…!- murmuró asustado Yuu.

-E-Esto es malo- señalo enojado Jack, haciendo que el Xros Heart lo mirara- Si el virus se sigue expandiendo, y llega a su corazón…- apretó sus puños, enojado.

-… No- murmuró asustado Taiki, mientras que Shoutmon miraba bruscamente a la digimon que amaba, observando como la mancha morada se extendía.

-Demonios…- Samanta se levantó, apoyándose en su espada- ¡Kokoromon, deja el dramatismo y vuelve en ti, idiota…!-

Pero no había caso. El fuego que rodeaba a Kokoromon se hizo más salvaje, tanto así que, desde donde estaban, se podía sentir el calor de aquellas llamas descontroladas.

-Jefa- llamo Jack, pidiendo órdenes.

Samanta medito, al igual que Taiki. Luke los miró de reojo.

-… Si no nos escucha… tendré que absorber su fuego con mi espada… eso debería acortarle el poder al virus- sentenció, extrañando al Xros heart, pero alertando a las dos liebres.

-Samanta, tus músculos no tolerarán la potencia del fuego- señalo Luke, frunciendo el ceño- Y has gastado mucha de tu energía con las teletransportaciones-

-¡Tiene razón!- apoyo Jack- Si te sigues sobre esforzándote…-

-Lo sé, pero no me preocupa- aseguró Samanta, mirando a Kokoromon- Luke es el segundo al mando, y tiene bien claro mis planes. Él puede continuar con _Jäger_-

Tagiru abrió los ojos, sorprendido al entender lo que quiso decir Samanta.

-… Oye… ¡No me gusta!- le grito el chico de googles- ¡¿Por qué no dejas que los demás ayudemos?!-pidió saber- ¡¿Por qué tú tienes que estar al frente, hiriéndote y arriesgándote…?! ¡Eres humana…!-

-Y no me enorgullezco- lo calló Samanta- Y, si voy al frente, es porque soy la menos indispensable, y la líder de _Jäger_. Estoy en contra de aquellos líderes y cazadores que se escudan tras sus compañeros digimon al momento de pelear- lo miró, levemente enojada- Es de cobardes. Yo peleo al frente para estar en sincronía con los míos, y nunca me escudo con otros. Así es _Jäger… _Y Kokoromon es demasiado importante para perderla ahora…-

-Pero…-

-Si tienes otra idea, hazme el bendito favor de exponerla- lo calló nuevamente, dejándolo en silencio.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, ya enfurecido.

-Taiki- llamó a su compañero, que no se sorprendió- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

-Sí… Pensamos lo mismo- sonrió levemente, bastante preocupado.

-…- Samanta los miró, frunciendo el ceño-… Supongo que piensan en la _Digi Xros_\- suspiró.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo supiste?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Solo te diré que tu cara de idiota me lo dijo- le aseguró, dejándolo dolido.

-¿Digi Xros?- murmuró sorprendido Yuu.

-Sí. Me fusionare con Kokoromon para traerla de regreso- Shoutmon miró a la V-mon, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es posible?- pregunto aliviado Tagiru.

-Ya he hecho esto antes-aseguró serio el dragón rojo- Es difícil meterme al inconsciente, pero si me acerco lo suficiente, puedo hacerla razonar… Aliviar su dolor-

-¡Oye, Cuernomon, es una locura! Si haces digixros con Kokoromon, puedes infectarte con el _virus solitario_\- le señalo Jack.

-¡¿Ah?!- se asustaron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-Tiene razón…- Samanta lo miró molesta- El Mundo Digital no puede tener a un Rey infectado…-

-¡Eso no me importa!-la calló Shoutmon, y la miró con algo de fiereza- ¡No puedo llamarme Rey después de saber cómo los míos son secuestrados y usados en experimentación humana! ¡Ya es suficiente con saber que no puedo salvarlos, y quedarme de brazos cruzados dejando que ustedes, _Jäger_, se esfuercen por salvarlos…! ¡Hasta han tenido ya una baja…!- apretó sus puños, enfurecido-… No puedo llamarme Rey si ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a la digimon que amo…-

-… Rey- murmuró preocupado Gumdramon, al igual que Taiki.

En eso, Kokoromon rugió, por lo que todos la miraron.

La digimon, envuelta en aquellas peligrosas llamas, empezó a caminar hacia ellos, mientras el virus envolvía la mitad de su hombro.

-¡Kokoromon, detente!- le pidió Yuu, pero no había caso.

-… Samanta-la llamó Luke, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, meditando.

Ella suponía lo peligroso que podía ser el contacto de Shoutmon con el _Virus_, pero no era el momento para perder a Kokoromon… No aun…

-… Bien- miró de reojo al Rey- Pero no te atrevas a culpar a _Jäger_ si resultas infectado. Va para ambos- miró a Taiki, quien asintió.

Ambos compañeros miraron a Kokoromon, que se detuvo, como si intuyera que algo iban a hacer _sus enemigos_.

-… Shoutmon- Taiki sacó su xros loader rojo.

-Sí…-

-Oiga, Rey- Gumdramon se le acercó, algo preocupado.

-…- el dragón lo miró de reojo, notando miedo en sus ojos verdes- Regresare con ella- le prometió, mirando a la V-mon.

Gumdramon asintió, nervioso.

Shoutmon respiro hondo, sabiendo que lo que vendría sería bastante difícil.

-Bien…- apretó su micrófono- ¡Aquí voy, Kokoromon!- se abalanzó a la digimon naranja, que se protegió formando una espada de fuego y chocándola contra el arma del dragón rojo- ¡AHORA, TAIKI!- rugió Shoutmon, notando como el fuego de la V-mon empezaba a lastimarlo.

-¡Sí! _¡Shoutmon, Kokoromon! ¡DigiXros!_\- el joven levantó su xros loader, del cual su pantalla tomo un resplandor verde.

Ambos digimon fueron rodeados de data, y, de repente, en donde estaban ellos se creó una esfera de data blanca.

-¡REY!- se asustó Gumdramon.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo Jack, sorprendiéndolo.

-No podemos hacer nada más- le aseguró Samanta, bastante seria.

-Sí… Todo depende de Shoutmon- murmuró Taiki, frunciendo el ceño.

Tagiru trago saliva, e intercambio una mirada preocupada con Yuu, mientras Damemon apretaba sus puños, nervioso.

Luke, mirando la esfera de datos, frunció levemente el ceño.

* * *

Rapidmon, sujetando en cada brazo a Kaoru y a Hideaki, aterrizo en un callejón del Digiquartz.

-Aquí estarán a salvo- les aseguró, bajándolos- Ahora, Hideaki- miró al joven, que se sorprendió levemente porque lo llamara con su nombre- Utiliza el xros loader para sacarlos de aquí-

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú?- pregunto preocupado el joven.

-Iré con la Jefa- se volteó- Les encargó al Patamon y al Poyomon. Con esto, dudo de que intenten capturarlos de nuevo-

-Espera…- le pidió nerviosa Kaoru- ¿Estarás bien?- le pregunto.

Rapidmon los miró a ambos, algo sorprendido de que se preocuparan por él.

-S-Sí… Manténganse a salvo-

-¿Volveremos a verte?- pregunto Hideaki.

-Oye… ¿Por qué les importo tanto?- pidió saber, confundido.

-Porque eres nuestro amigo- le dijo Hideaki, algo extrañado por su sorpresa- Tú, y Pegasusmon- aseguró, algo triste al recordarlo-… Rapidmon. Si alguna vez necesitas la ayuda de un cazador, sabes que cuentas conmigo- levanto su mano hacia el digimon.

Rapidmon lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-aseguró.

"_Alteza…"_ estrechó su mano con la del humano _"… Su deseo de mantener viva las relaciones entre humanos y digimon no ha muerto_… _Me aseguraré de protegerlo, junto a Hideaki, Kaoru-chan… y la Jefa"_

-Nos vemos- sonrió tristemente Hideaki.

Rapidmon asintió levemente con la cabeza, y echándoles un último vistazo a aquellos dos jóvenes, emprendió vuelo, dejándolos solos.

-… Ojala esté bien- murmuró preocupada Kaoru.

-Estoy seguro que lo estará- sonrió levemente Hideaki, pero después miró molesto el piso-… No entiendo… ¿Cómo los humanos pueden causarle daño a los digimon? ¿Y por qué son adultos los que saben?-

-La información se filtra- escucharon, y se voltearon, para ver al anciano relojero acercarse a ambos, acompañado de Kai, y de MidoriGumon, que parecía molesto.

-¡¿Tú?!- lo señalo sorprendido Hideaki- Oye, hacía tiempo que no te veía, viejo- admitió, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- pidió saber Kaoru.

-Lo lamento. MidoriGumon me contó la situación del digimon llamado Pegasusmon- explico el anciano, mirando al Gumdramon verde, quien volvió a bufar- Realmente lamento que se hayan visto envueltos en esto-

-… Pegasusmon…- se entristeció Kaoru.

-Oye, oye- se sorprendió Hideaki- ¿Quién es este?- miró a MidoriGumon- Se parece mucho a Gumdramon, y no es por la raza… ¿Y él?- miró a Kai, quien frunció el ceño.

-Tengo la agenda algo apretada- el anciano, simplemente, sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo tendió a Kaoru, que se quedó sorprendida.

Un xros loader blanco.

-¿Eh…? ¿Es un…?- murmuró sorprendida la joven.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Quieres volver a Kaoru-chan en una cazadora?!- se sorprendió bastante Hideaki.

-No. Pero alguien tiene que cuidar a los digimon que están en tu xros loader- señalo el anciano, mirándolo.

-Además de que los tipos que andan molestando no saben que eres una cazadora. Eso te mantendrá a salvo, junto a esos digimon-agrego Kai, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru miró algo nerviosa el aparato que le tendían. Pero, recordando el sacrificio de Pegasusmon, decidió seguir su mismo camino de proteger a los que le importan.

Tomo el xros loader, que se volvió de un color verde claro, sorprendiéndola.

El anciano sonrió, satisfecho.

-Oye, vejestorio- lo llamó MidoriGumon, tomando su atención- ¿Nos vamos o qué?-

-Sí…- el anciano empezó a alejarse, junto a Kai y el digimon.

-¿Eh? Anciano, la batalla es en la otra dirección- señalo Hideaki.

-Te equivocas- lo miró de reojo Kai, deteniéndose junto al digimon verde, mientras el anciano continuaba camino- Lo mejor no será meternos en eso-

-Pero…-

-_Tsch_. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer- aseguró molesto MidoriGumon- Además…- recordó a su hermano-… no están solos- y, sin más, se fue junto al rubio.

Hideaki miró por donde se fueron, algo preocupado y molesto por no entender lo que ocurría.

Kaoru, sin apartar la mirada del xros loader verde claro, miró decidida al frente.

No dejaría que la muerte de Pegasusmon fuera en vano. Ella protegería a los que apreciaba.

* * *

Shoutmon, sintiéndose agobiado por una misteriosa presión, abrió lentamente los ojos.

Estaba levitando en un lugar lleno de data plateada aprisionada por una sustancia viscosa.

Se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta que era la data de Kokoromon infectada por el _virus solitario_.

Kokoromon…

-¡Kokoromon!- rugió, mirando para todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella- ¡Kokoromon! ¡Soy yo, Shoutmon, Cuernomon! ¡He venido por ti!-

Pero no hubo respuesta.

El dragón rojo, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo gritando, puso su mano en su pecho, apretando la chaqueta que la V-mon le había regalado. Se concentró, buscando la melodía de la digimon que amaba…

"_Ya no más… Que alguien… me ayude…"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y miró la dirección por donde vino la melodía.

-¡Koko…!- cuando se disponía a ir, se quedó quieto, porque su pierna acababa de ser rodeada por el _Virus_\- ¡Suéltame!- rugió, enfurecido, deshaciéndolo con un golpe de su micrófono.

Pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, era rodeado por aquella sustancia viscosa, que empezó a caer encima suyo, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Suéltenme!- rugió enfurecido el dragón, forcejeando, sintiendo como enfermaba al entrar en contacto con el _Virus_, del cual salía una especie de lamento.

Sintió que sus fuerzas flageaban ante aquella presión, y, de apoco, dejo de forcejear, dándole paso libre a la sustancia pegajosa y letal de rodearlo por completo, aprisionándolo e infectándolo.

-No… De… Déjame…- jadeo Shoutmon, sintiendo como se nublaba su vista y el virus empezaba a hacerle efecto-… No… Tengo que… a Kokoromon… No puedo abandonarla…- cerro los ojos con fuerza, sin notar como su piel roja, de repente, cambio a color negra-… No la dejare… No ahora… que está sola… sufriendo… llorando…-gruñó, enfurecido por lo que le sucedía- ¡SUÉLTAME!- rugió, y, de golpe, el virus que lo acechaba se desvaneció, dejándolo libre.

Shoutmon se sostuvo de sus rodillas, jadeando, abriendo levemente sus ojos, que eran color ámbar. No lo podía creer, acababa de repeler al virus, sin saber cómo…

Se miró las manos, sorprendido de que sus dedos fueran de color gris, pero estos volvieron a ser color negro, al igual que su piel roja, y sus ojos azules…

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"_Ya no más… Paren… Ayuda…"_

-¡Kokoromon!- reaccionó el dragón, y se dirigió hacia el origen del llamado.

No podía salir aun de la sorpresa de haberse salvado, de milagro, de ser infectado por el virus, y, mientras viajaba, se dio cuenta que el virus dejó de intentar infectarlo. Solo se mantenía atado fuertemente a los datos plateados y puros de Kokoromon.

Le enfermaba ver aquello… Que Kokoromon tuviera semejante cosas en su interior, y pudiera sonreír con naturalidad frente a los demás... ¡Odiaba al Proyecto Iluminati, el origen del virus!

Mostró sus colmillos, enfurecido al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada contra aquel virus letal.

Se detuvo al verla.

Ahí estaba sentada, rodeada por el _Virus Solitario_, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, llorando en silencio.

-¡Kokoromon!- rugió Shoutmon, haciendo que la V-mon levantara la cabeza, sorprendida al verlo en su interior.

-… ¿C-Cuernomon…?- lo miró atónita- ¡A-Aléjate…! ¡Te vas a infectar!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- la calló Shoutmon, sorprendiéndola más.

El dragón, sin saber cómo, se dio cuenta que el virus no era capaz de infectarlo, por lo que se acercó a Kokoromon, haciendo que la sustancia pegajosa que la rodeaba se alejara de ella, sorprendiéndola más.

-¿Qué…? ¿C-Cómo…?- Kokoromon lo miró, sin poder decir más.

-Vine a buscarte- el dragón se agacho y le acaricio su mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima con su pulgar- Vine a traerte de vuelta-

La V-mon lo miró, totalmente sorprendida.

Sintió como le empezaba a doler más su garganta, y, sin aguantarlo más, abrazo al dragón, llorando. Él correspondió el gesto, abrazándola con fuerza, aliviado de verla a salvo.

-Tranquila… Estoy aquí… Ya no estás sola- le aseguró Shoutmon, acariciándole la espalda.

-¡P-Pegasusmon…!- gimió Kokoromon- Él… ¡Él…!- reprimió un sollozo-… ¡Ya no está… por… por mi culpa…! ¡Lo… lo mate…!-

-¡Claro que no!- Shoutmon la miró, acariciándole ambas mejillas, mientras las lágrimas de la desesperada digimon las cruzaban- Kokoromon, tu nunca harías eso… Solo estas sufriendo. Sufres porque has perdido a un amigo…-

-Si… Si no me hubiera adelantado…- gimió Kokoromon-… Si hubiera seguido con ustedes… Pegasusmon…- se tapó la cara, desesperada- ¡No!-

-Kokoromon…- Shoutmon la miró serio, dándose cuenta que la digimon estaba totalmente conmocionada.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la tristeza que lo embargo cuando vio morir a su amigo, Lopmon, junto al resto de su gente, para darle la energía para derrotar al enemigo… Todo, por no haber tenido el poder para rescatarlos.

Miró a Kokoromon, que temblaba fuertemente, sin querer recordar lo sucedido a su amigo.

-Kokoromon…- con delicadeza, retiro sus manos de su rostro, obligándola a verlo-… Sé cuál es el tormento que se vive al perder a un amigo- le aseguró, mirándola serio, y al mismo tiempo con un poco de tristeza- Te sientes desesperado, como si fueras el causante por no haber podido impedir su ida… Yo perdí a muchos durante la guerra-

-P-Pero… Re-revivieron… ¡Los digimon… infectados por el _virus_ no revivimos!- le gritó Kokoromon- ¡Pe-Pegasusmon no regresará…! ¡Ha muerto y no regresara…!-

Shoutmon no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo, sintiendo como ella ocultaba el rostro en la tela roja de su chaqueta, intentando controlar sus sollozos.

-… Tuve un amigo….- murmuró el dragón, acariciando la cabeza de la V-mon-… Un amigo que perdí, porque se sacrificó, junto a gran parte de su gente, para brindarme el poder de salvar al resto de los suyos…- le informó, sintiendo como ella se quedaba quieta, sorprendida- Kokoromon, los digimon que son absorbidos tampoco reviven, porque su data se liga al de otros digimon, perdiendo su identidad… Lopmon y el resto estaban absorbidos por un enemigo cuando se sacrificaron… Él murió, junto a su gente…-la abrazó con fuerza, recordando horriblemente como el conejo blanco desaparecía en su último intento de unir su fuerza con la de ZeekGreymon-… No resucitaron… Los Lopmon, como tu raza, están al borde de la extinción, y, para recompensar la muerte de mi amigo y su gente, he hecho todo lo posible para darle a los sobrevivientes los medios de vivir tranquilamente… Kokoromon, sé lo que es perder a un amigo. Verlo morir frente a ti, y saber que no lo volverás a ver… Pero si te ahogas en tus penas, en tu dolor, no podrás progresar, y la muerte de Pegasusmon habría sido en vano… No permitas que el sacrificio de tu amigo se esfume…- le pidió, notando como unas silenciosas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la digimon-… Tienes que continuar viviendo, y utilizar tu vida para mejorar la de otros… Es la única forma para compensar la muerte de un amigo- se separó levemente, para mirarla a los ojos-… Y, por favor, tampoco me abandones… Ya no quiero que sufras más- le acaricio ambas mejillas.

Kokoromon lo miró conmovida, y cerró los ojos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

Shoutmon se inclinó, la tomo por los hombros, y la beso, sabiendo que aquel gesto podía calmar su dolido corazón.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, sintiendo como si ese contacto le dijera al otro lo que lo atormentaba, y le ayudara a entenderse a uno mismo.

Se separaron lentamente, y Shoutmon abrió levemente los ojos al sentir como nuevas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kokoromon.

-… Ayúdame…- le pidió Kokoromon, aferrándose a él- Me duele el corazón…-

-Estoy aquí, contigo- la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho- No estás sola-

Kokoromon cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus lágrimas cesaban…

Ya no podía estar así… Si caía ahora, la vida de Pegasusmon se habría apagado por nada…

* * *

-… Rey…- murmuró preocupado Gumdramon, observando, como los demás, la esfera de data blanca.

Entonces, la esfera se agrieto.

-¡¿Ah?!- se asustó Tagiru- ¡T-Taiki-san!- llamó.

-Shoutmon… él…- murmuró el joven, y sonrió.

La esfera de data desapareció en mil pedazos, mostrando a Shoutmon, sentado de rodillas, abrazando a la lastimada e inconsciente Kokoromon, que tenía su capa totalmente desgarrada y quemada, producto de su _descontrol_.

-¡Kokoromon!- se alegraron Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon.

Gumdramon sonrió emocionado, mientras que Jack estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Rey! ¡Kokoromon-sama!-se les acercó el pequeño, junto al resto.

Pero, para sorpresa del pequeño, el dragón rojo no le prestó atención, simplemente se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió con ella a Kokoromon, que estaba bastante pálida.

-Shoutmon, ella…- Tagiru, al verla en ese estado, temió lo peor.

-Está cansada, física y mentalmente…- murmuró el Rey, sin mirarlo, dejando que Taiki inspeccionara a la V-mon.

-Sí…- asintió aliviado Taiki- Está respirando-

-Shoutmon, ¿el virus…?- murmuró preocupado Yuu.

-… Pues…- Shoutmon se miró la palma derecha, pero no la tenía infectada. En realidad, no estaba infectado.

-O-Oye, Cuernomon… ¿El virus no te afecto?- lo señalo sorprendido Jack, sin creer lo que veía.

-Te equivocas si piensas que eso es común-dame- suspiró aliviado Damemon

-¿Les sorprende?- les preguntó Samanta, sentándose en unas rocas, sobándose una costilla- Los polos negativos no se llevan-

-¡Oye!- se ofendieron Tagiru y Gumdramon. Shoutmon, en cambio, no le presto mucha importancia.

Toda su atención estaba en Kokoromon, que respiraba lentamente en sus brazos.

-Taiki, Kokoromon necesita descansar- le aviso a su compañero.

-Sí…-Taiki sacó su xros loader- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, preocupado.

-… Sí- sonrió amargamente el dragón, recordando cuando su piel y sus ojos cambiaron de color misteriosamente-Pero, quiero estar a su lado, cuando despierte-

Su compañero asintió, aceptando su decisión.

Entró a ambos, y se sobresaltó, como los demás, al escuchar un gemido en el ambiente.

Samanta se levantó, y, al igual que Luke, miró a Forward, quien salía de entre unos escombros, bastante malherido.

-¿No es al que Sam lanzó a volar?- murmuró Tagiru, enojado- ¡¿No es el que provocó todo esto?!-

-Forward- Luke miró de reojo al joven, extrañándolo- Ese es su nombre código. Lidera el grupo de _Captura de Digimon_. Él se los entrega a Topacio para que experimente con ellos-

Taiki se quedó quieto, sumamente sorprendido.

-¡¿Es el que los captura?!- se enfureció Tagiru.

-Oh- suspiró Samanta- Vaya, los trajes de imitación si tienen su calidad, después de todo- miró fastidiada al hombre, quien escupió sangre, mirándola enfurecido.

-¿Crees que… has ganado…?- pregunto enfurecido Forward- ¡Niña idiota! ¡El Proyecto Iluminati alcanzara sus metas, no importa cuántas veces Jäger se entrometa!-

-Oye, ¿te escuchas?- la Jefa lo miró fastidiada- Estas tan arrogante que hablas como caricatura. Humanos- suspiró.

-¡Maldita…!- Forward sacó una pistola, y la apuntó con ella.

Samanta lo miró de reojo, y se sorprendió bastante cuando Damemon y Gumdramon se pusieron frente a ella.

-¡No te atrevas!- rugió enojado el dragón morado, pero, para su sorpresa, Luke estaba frente a Forward, quien retrocedió.

-¡Tú…!- el adulto apuntó a la liebre con su pistola, quien no se inmuto- ¡No puedo creer que alguien como tu siga a una niña!- aseguró, enfurecido- ¡Tú…! ¡Ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo!- le gritó, dejando sorprendido al Xros Heart, al igual que a Jack- ¡Tú y ese tal _Visdom_ son un peligro para todos…!- pero no pudo decir más.

Luke lo había agarrado del rostro, levantándolo a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡O-Oye, Luke!- se le acercó asustado Jack, mientras la liebre de ojos rojo apretaba el rostro del adulto, quien grito de dolor.

-¡Detente!- le pidió Taiki- ¡Vas a matarlo!-

Pero Luke no prestaba atención, solo miraba enfurecido a Forward, mientras sus ojos rojo perdían su poco brillo de vida...

-Luke- llamó Samanta, haciendo que sus orejas se movieran- Solo bórrale la memoria-

-¿Eh?- se quedó sorprendido el Xros Heart.

La liebre frunció levemente el ceño, pero obedeció. La mano que agarraba el rostro de Forward brilló por unos momentos, y el hombre dejo de forcejear, quedando con los ojos en blanco.

Luke lo soltó, haciendo que cayera con un golpe fuerte al piso.

-… ¿Él… esta…?- murmuró asustado Yuu.

-No- negó Jack, aunque parecía algo asustado por el reciente comportamiento violento de la liebre de ojos rojos- Luke puede arrebatarle las memorias a los humanos-

-¡¿De verdad?!-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Sí… Y si continuas gritándome en el oído, le pediré que te la quite a ti-amenazo Samanta, dejándolo calladito.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué le borraste?- Taiki se acercó a Luke.

-…- Luke, al principio, solo miraba al hombre inconsciente, pero después miró a Taiki-…Todo lo sucedido hace siete días-

-¡¿Solo eso?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, y se asustó cuando la joven lo miró empuñando su espada.

-Escucha, _Chico Googles_, si Luke le arrebata todas las memorias, puede hacer que incluso su organismo pierda la capacidad de vivir-explico Jack.

-¿Qué capacidades?- pregunto curioso Gumdramon.

-Sus pulmones olvidarían como intercambiar oxígeno y dióxido de carbono, y el corazón a bombear sangre- ejemplificó Samanta, dejando a los jóvenes algo asustados.

-Oye, oye… ¿Luke puede hacer eso?- Tagiru miró sorprendido a la liebre.

-Es el más fuerte. Y, aunque Slayerdramon no tuviera su sello, seguiría siéndolo- murmuró serio Jack- Yo no le llego ni a los talones-

-¿De qué sello hablas?- se extrañó Gumdramon.

-Es la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho- señalo la liebre- El propio Bagramon se la puso, después de que rechazara el puesto que le ofreció como uno de sus generales-

-¡¿AH?!- se sorprendieron Taiki, Yuu y Damemon.

-Eso… no lo sabía- murmuró sorprendido Taiki. No se imaginaba al dragón plateado como un enemigo. Era demasiado noble para algo así. Con razón Bagramon le puso ese sello…

Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué el anciano no se lo quitaba?

-Anda, sigue el ejemplo de Kokoromon y suelta más información-le pidió Samanta a Jack, quien se sobresaltó.

-¡L-Lo siento!-

Yuu medito, y miró serio a la liebre de ojos rojos.

-Luke… ¿Qué quiso decir este hombre, Forward, con respecto a que no eres de este mundo?-pregunto serio.

-Eso… ¿Qué significa?- Jack lo miró intrigado- ¿Y quién es _Visdom_?-

-…- Luke miró a Jack, que estaba bastante extrañado-… Somos I.A, Jack. No pertenecemos a ningún mundo. Ni al humano, ni al digital. Ni siquiera al Digiquartz- le recordó, dejándolo algo incómodo- Pero, aun así, luchamos por ellos. A eso se refería-le aseguro, sin inmutarse.

Samanta contuvo un bufido. Los argumentos de Luke siempre parecían los reales.

-Y, con respecto al tal _Visdom_, es el tipo de capucha blanca que nos hemos encontrado últimamente- le señalo Sam, sobresaltándolo-… Es igual a Luke- miró de reojo a la liebre, quien asintió.

-¡¿Es un I.A.?!- se sorprendieron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-¡¿Otro más?!-Jack se rascó la cabeza- Esto debe ser una broma-

-Pero, es más antiguo- le aseguró Samanta, dejando al Xros Heart y a él sorprendido-Es, junto a Luke, de los primeros-

-… Bueno… Eso no me lo esperaba-admitió la liebre de ojos celestes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luke observo de reojo a Forward, aun con sus ojos sin la luz de vida. Frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Jefa!-

Miraron a Rapidmon, que aterrizo frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué paso…?!- empezó a preguntar, pero se quedó mirando a Forward- ¡ÉL…!- enfurecido, lo apunto con sus armas, alertando al Xros Heart, pero Samanta lo detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Rapidmon. Mátalo si quieres, pero no traerás de regreso a Pegasusmon con su muerte- le aseguró, soltándolo.

La liebre cerró los ojos, enfurecido.

-… No pude protegerlo… A pesar de que lo juré- cayó de rodillas, y gritó enfurecido.

Los jóvenes del Xros Heart lo miraron tristemente.

Un digimon había caído por proteger a inocentes de las garras del Proyecto Iluminati. ¿Y si no era el primero...? ¿O el último?

-… Rapidmon, ¿los humanos que estaban contigo?- pregunto Samanta, sin mirarlo.

-Están a salvo... Ellos mantendrán en un lugar seguro al Patamon y al Poyomon-murmuró la liebre gris, controlandose.

-… Hiciste un buen trabajo- aseguró la Jefa, mirándolo.

Rapidmon no respondió, solo apretó enfurecido los puños.

Jack lo miró tristemente, sintiéndose igual que él.

-Nos vamos-sentencio Samanta, sobresaltando al Xros Heart.

-… ¿Y Kokoromon-chan…?- pregunto Rapidmon.

-Está a salvo-le aseguró.

-Pero… ¿La dejamos?- preguntó Jack, bastante preocupado.

-Idiota. Ella ya no es de Jäger- le recordó-Alguien tiene que darle la noticia de Pegasusmon a los demás- eso lo dejo quieto.

-Si…- asintió algo desanimado Jack- Pero…-

-Está viva- la joven puso su mano en el hombro de la liebre de ojos celestes- Y bien cuidada. Y parece que el Rey se salvó del virus- miró a Taiki, quien asintió-No me extraña…- se alejó, acercándose a Luke, quien asintió-Vamos-miró a Rapidmon, quien se levantó, aunque seguía mirando con desprecio a Forward.

-¿Qué harás con él?-exigió saber.

-Luke borró parte de sus memorias-le informó- Tardará mucho en recuperarse-

-… Ojala nunca lo haga- murmuró con odio.

-… Nunca se sabe- opinó Samanta, acomodándose los ensangrentados lentes- Hora de irse-

-Sí…- Jack los siguió.

-¡Un minutito!- Tagiru se puso al frente de los cuatro, sorprendiéndolos- ¡¿JEFA, COMO ES QUE ERES SAMANTA?!-exigió saber.

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Lo es!- Gumdramon se le acercó- ¡Fuiste tú la que, como Jefa, nos echó del asunto de DarkKnightmon, y, como Samanta, nos apoyaste! ¡¿Cómo eso no puede ser extraño?!-

-¡Cierto, cierto!- la señalo enojado Tagiru- ¡Actúas totalmente diferente con nosotros como Jefa y Samanta! ¡¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste?!-

-Para evitar este tipo de cosas- Samanta lo miró seria- Y, más te vale no cambiar mi trato al saber mi identidad-

-¡Pero…!-se enojó Tagiru, pero palideció cuando ella lo señalo con su espada, con el filo cerca de su cuello.

-Si lo haces, destruiré tu xros loader-amenazo enojada la joven, asustándolo más- No importa que sepan quién soy, no cambia nada. El Proyecto Iluminati es nuestro problema. Jäger se encargará de él. Así que…- retiro su espada, dejando respirar a Tagiru- Xros Heart, les encargo a Kokoromon- miró a Yuu, quien asintió.

-Samanta…- Taiki la miró, preocupado- Exactamente… ¿Qué les paso a tus padres?- pidió saber. Ella lo miró de reojo- Mi madre los conocía, al igual que a Luke. Por eso, quiero saberlo-

La joven se quedó quieta, meditando.

-Hablen con Dorulumon. Él y Kokoromon pueden darles el relato completo. Yo ya no tengo ganas de hablar- comento.

-Oye… ¿Estas segura?- la miró preocupado Jack.

-Es la única forma para que dejen de molestarme con mis padres- aseguró Samanta- Vamos- ordeno.

Luke, Jack y Rapidmon asintieron, y los cuatro se alejaron, aterrizando en un techo.

-¡Samanta!- la llamó preocupado Tagiru.

-Idiota…- la joven lo miró de reojo- Soy la Jefa. Y les sugiero, Xros Heart, que se alejen del lugar. No me extrañaría que el Proyecto Iluminati rodee este lugar en poco tiempo. Kokoromon no es buena siendo sutil- y, sin más, se fue, junto a las dos liebres.

Taiki miró preocupado el punto por el que se fueron, y miró su xros loader rojo. Lo apretó con fuerza, dándose cuenta que llegó tarde para evitar la muerte de aquel digimon inocente…

* * *

Gaiomon, sentado en el callejón _donde vivía_, bostezó, aburrido.

Ya era de mañana, y ni orejas ni el _Nerd_ habían aparecido. No es que los extrañara, pero era extraño que no se asomaran.

Bostezó nuevamente, pero, al sentir una presencia familiar, se incorporó cuanto pudo, sosteniéndose de la pared para mantenerse en pie.

Desde la entrada del callejón, apareció aquella figura en capa blanca. La misma que lo contrataba para la mayoría de sus trabajos.

-Tú…-el samurái lo miró, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Pensé que habías muerto- aseguró la figura.

-Sí, claro. Invéntate algo mejor-

-He estado ocupado- admitió el encapuchado- Y lo seguiré estando. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo que te di?-

-¿El trabajo…? Ah…- recordó Gaiomon-… Fallé. No pude matar a la V-mon-

-Es comprensible. Tiene aliados poderosos- admitió el sujeto- Recuerdo que ese día tuve que enfrentarme a uno- murmuró, recordando a Luke- Bueno, tendrás más oportunidades-

-… Sí…- asintió levemente Gaiomon, recordando a Sky… ¿Qué le pasaba?-

-Te llevaré a la base. Ahí podrás recuperarte-

-No-

-¿Disculpa?-

-D-Digo- tosió Gaiomon- Prefiero recuperarme solo. Es mi penitencia por haber fallado, como si fuera un novato-

-Me imagino que tu cuerpo no solo fue el que salió lastimado, sino que también tu orgullo…- acepto la figura, bastante serio-… Pero mientes muy mal, Gaiomon. Eres un asesino y estás acostumbrado a no ocultar tus intenciones, es por eso que puedo darme cuenta que no quieres separarte de la incompleto. Sky, ni del Wizardmon que la acompaña-

El samurái se quedó sumamente quieto, sintiendo los ojos ámbar de la figura puestos en él. Intento controlar su temblor.

-Eres todo un asesino- aseguró la figura, sobresaltándolo- Sky, a pesar de haber sufrido la experimentación a Kopierer, sigue teniendo fe en los demás. Es bastante ilusa, y has sabido utilizar eso a tu favor para salvarte, y recuperarte-

Gaiomon, simplemente, asintió, sintiendo como hervía su sangre al escucharlo llamar a Sky _"ilusa"_.

-Ha sido favorable que fallaras en matar a la V-mon, porque los humanos han decidido ocuparla a ella- continuo la figura, sin darse cuenta que el samurái empezaba a enfurecerse- Pero, aun así, creen que tener a Sky sería una buena reserva. Supongo que podrías atraparla, y llevarla a nuestra base-

Gaiomon se quedó quieto.

-… Sí…-

-Me parece bien. Conserva tus _Digi Code_ de la misión de la V-mon. Cuando traigas a la incompleta I.A., te daré la misma cantidad- se despidió la figura, alejándose- No importa si te demoras un poco- agrego, y desapareció con un susurro de su capa.

Gaiomon no dijo nada, se quedó quieto por varios minutos, intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Había aceptado la misión de capturar a Sky… A orejas…

Se sentó, sintiéndose extraño. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo por haber aceptado algo así, y por enfurecerse por eso. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¡¿A-Acaso se encariño con la I.A….?! ¡¿Con ella?! ¡¿Su enemiga?!

Se agarró la cabeza, enfurecido. ¡Él era Gaiomon, el asesino y caza recompensa número Uno del Mundo Digital! ¡Asesinó a varios digimon por sus trabajos, e intento varias veces acabar con la vida del Rey! ¡Es egoísta! ¡No piensa en otros! ¡No piensa en la única…! En… En la única que lo vio sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran manchadas… En la que no lo veía como otro descendiente de la Orden Digital… Ni ella, ni el _Nerd…_

No quería admitirlo… Pero la I.A. cumplió su meta…

Lo ablando…

Se levantó, sujetándose a la pared, y empezó a caminar… Debía irse del callejón. Debía irse de la ciudad… No debía volver a encontrarse con Sky… Si la encontraba, cumpliría su misión como caza recompensa, pero, si no se topaba con ella, no tendría por qué atacarla…

* * *

Kokoromon frunció el ceño, y abrió levemente los ojos, para ver, rodeándola, a Shoutmon y los demás digimon del xros loader, que la miraban preocupados.

-Kokoromon- suspiró agradecido Shoutmon- Al fin…-

Ella los miró a cada uno, y se dio cuenta que tenía encima la chaqueta que le regalo a Shoutmon, como si fuera una manta.

-Kokoromon-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto nerviosa Lillymon.

La V-mon no dijo nada, solo se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

Los digimon se miraron, dándose cuenta que ella quería estar sola.

-Yo me encargó- prometió Shoutmon, en un intento de despreocuparlos.

-Está bien- asintió Wisemon, y, como los demás, comenzó a alejarse.

-Shoutmon- Jijimon puso su mano en su hombro- Recuerda que pasó por un momento muy difícil- le recordó, serio.

-Lo sé- asintió el dragón.

Su tutor asintió levemente, y se alejó, dejando solos a la pareja.

Shoutmon se sentó al lado de Kokoromon, quien se acurrucó más, tapando su rostro con la tela roja.

-… ¿Lastime a alguien?- pidió saber la digimon.

Él la miró, recordando su combate con ella en el _descontrol_.

-… Samanta se quemó la mano y te golpeo _algo_ duro con la cabeza. Bueno, todos en realidad te golpeamos- admitió, rascándose el cuello, y se sobresaltó cuando ella se sentó de golpe, mirándolo sorprendida- ¿...Qué?-

-… ¿D-Dijiste… Sa… Sa… Sa…?- tartamudeo en blanco la digimon.

-Ah, pues… Descubrimos que tu Jefa es Samanta- recordó algo divertido Shoutmon- Desde entonces Tagiru está bastante confundido. Creo que para él ella era la chica que le gustaba, y la Jefa alguien a quien respetar-suspiró, sintiendo algo de pena por el joven- Además de que ahora el pobre, junto a Taiki y Yuu están sufriendo castigos en la escuela por haberse fugado. Me dio algo de miedo su madre cuando se enteró de la noticia- suspiró otra vez- Que bueno que Yuno-san y Etsu-san entendieron todo-

Kokoromon parpadeo unas tres veces.

-¿Desde entonces…?-medito, curiosa- ¡¿Cuánto he dormido?!- se alarmó.

-T-Tranquila- le pidió Shoutmon, con una gota en la cabeza- Has… estado durmiendo unos días- admitió.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿C-Cuántos?!-

-… Cuatro…-

Kokoromon se quedó en blanco.

-… ¿C-Cuatro… días…?- parecía a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

-Está bien, gastaste mucha energía- intento consolarla Shoutmon- Además… tu brazo-

Kokoromon reacciono, y se miró el brazo derecho, el cual ya no estaba vendado hasta su codo. Estaba completamente vendado.

-… Según una teoría de Wisemon, si vuelves a entrar en descontrol, o a evolucionar… Tal vez te transformes en un Kopierer por completo- murmuró serio Shoutmon- Bueno, él no sabe mucho sobre el virus, así que puede haber un error en sus cálculos-

-No- negó Kokoromon, y el dragón la miró. Parecía bastante tranquila- Cuernomon, tu viste mi interior. Mis datos están atados fuertemente al virus… No me sorprende que me quede tan poco tiempo-

-… No digas eso- Shoutmon apretó sus puños, molesto- Te lo prometimos, Kokoromon. Te salvaras, y tomaras clases en el Mundo Digital, para saber más sobre nosotros-

Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida, y sonrió agradecida.

-Disculpa, Cuernomon. Te meto en muchos dilemas…- se entristeció levemente-… ¿Sabes algo de Jäger…?-

-… No mucho. No he salido del xros loader en cuatro días, pero he visto que las cosas entre los chicos y Samanta no han cambiado, aunque ahora los demás alumnos empiezan a murmurar cosas por descubrir que es una Aonuma…- murmuró, algo molesto con eso- ¿Cómo puede no perder la compostura?-

-Porque es la Jefa- sonrió Kokoromon-… Sé que sufre por dentro lo de Pegasusmon… Yo no lo supero aún pero… si me quedo sumida en mi dolor… lastimare a otros- lo miró, algo avergonzada.

Él le sonrió, y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No he podido cumplir mis promesas… Aun sufres, a pesar de que intento evitarlo- cerró los ojos- Perdóname…-

-Está bien- sonrió tristemente Kokoromon- Me salvaste- le recordó.

-… Sí- el dragón sonrió amargamente, y besó levemente a Kokoromon- Lo hice-

Ella sonrió, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su garganta al recordar a su amigo, por lo que cerró los ojos, temblando, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Shoutmon, dejando que él la cubriera mejor con su chaqueta, mientras ahogaba sus penas, llorando levemente.

-Está bien, Kokoromon- sonrió tristemente el dragón rojo-… Está bien-

* * *

Sky caminaba por la calle transitada del mundo humano, ocultando sus orejas con su capucha, abrazando la bolsa de supermercado que tenía en su interior cajas de galletas.

Sentía como si hubiera vuelto a la horrible tarde de hacía cinco años, cuando vio a Samanta llorando frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus creadores. Pero no, solo sabía que Pegasusmon había muerto por manos del Proyecto Iluminati.

La noticia conmociono a Jäger, y, durante esos cuatro días, la Jefa permitió que ellos descansaran en el xros loader, intentando asimilar la horrible noticia.

Ella sabía que la que más sufría era D'arcmon, quien permanecía en el xros loader de Saburo. Aquella digimon era la madre de Pegasusmon. Su sufrimiento no podía ser comparado con el de ninguno.

No solo estaba decaída por la muerte de su amigo, sino que, también, Gaiomon había desaparecido.

Temía que se hubiera unido nuevamente al Proyecto Iluminati, o, peor, algún Kopierer lo hubiera…

Negó, asustada. Gaiomon era fuerte, no tenía por qué asustarse.

Se detuvo frente al semáforo, esperando a que tuviera luz verde.

Parecía una pesadilla. No tenía idea si Kokoromon había recuperado la conciencia, pero estaba al tanto de su situación. Si las cosas seguían tan mal, ella se volvería un Kopierer.

No quería que eso sucediera. Kokoromon era su ejemplo para seguir su vida siendo una incompleta.

Se sintió algo mal al saber que seguía actuando como una niña, ya que, a pesar de que su cuerpo demostrara diez años, en realidad, ella debería tener quince años, pero, al ser infectada hacia cinco años, la data de su cuerpo dejo de crecer, dejándola estancada. Y, normalmente, temía que su mente también se hubiera detenido.

Suspiró, y camino por la calle, ya que era color verde.

-… Gaiomon…- murmuró, nerviosa.

* * *

_**Espero que el capitulo haya sido te tu agrado ^^.**_

_**Ojala pueda subir rápidamente el otro, aunque no me hago expectativas. Debo terminar el de Naruto, y pronto entrare a la universidad, así que temo tener poco tiempo.**_

_**¡Aun así, intentaré subirlo, y esa vez no voy a perder el archivo por pensar en juegos de pokemón! (en serio, esa es una de las razones por las que me demoré en subirlo, además de entusiasmarme con el fic de Naruto que le va tan bien)**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo, y no olvides comentar^^!**_


	23. Jäger y los Mensajeros

_El origen de Jäger._

_Los mensajeros del Mundo Digital._

* * *

Topacio, sentada frente a la mesa de comunicaciones, golpeaba inconscientemente la superficie de metal con su uña, mientras que Horfe estaba sentado algo lejos, cruzado de brazos. Ambos esperaban las órdenes de _Salamandra_, ya que, desde que encontraron inconsciente a Forward, y bastante malheridos a sus tropas, el líder del Proyecto Iluminati les había ordenado esperar en el cuartel, y, después de cuatro días, había dado el aviso de que comunicaría con ellos.

La pantalla que representaba la voz modificada de _Salamandra_ se prendió, tomando la atención de los dos adultos.

-_¿Cómo van los progresos con la prótesis del I.A. de Defens System?-_pregunto de inmediato.

-… Están finalizadas-respondió lentamente Topacio, algo curiosa- Klauen solo tiene que adaptarse a ella-

-Salamandra- lo llamó Horfe, serio- ¿Qué le sucedió a Forward? ¿Fue _Jäger?_

_-... Al parecer… -_respondió cuidadosamente el líder, haciendo que el peliazul frunciera levemente el ceño- _Al parecer Luke ha usado sus poderes, alterando la corteza prefrontal de su cerebro-_informó, dejando sorprendido a ambos sujetos.

-¿Por qué… hizo eso?- se preguntó Topacio- ¿Acaso Forward descubrió algo?-

-Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces en vez de borrar sus recuerdos de corto plazo, debió haber acabado con él- le señalo serio Horfe.

-Ambos sabemos que Luke ya no mata, bueno, según nuestro _monero_ compañero-le recordó Topacio.

-_**Visdom **__lo ha estado atendiendo, para recuperar aquellos recuerdos, y, tal vez, poder hacer que recupere la conciencia-_termino de informar _Salamandra_\- _Aun así, logró encontrar hace unos días a Gaiomon_-

_-_¿Está vivo?- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Topacio- Perfecto. No solo es un buen empleado, sino que, además, pertenece a las razas antiguas. Sería un desperdicio que fuera borrado, al fin y al cabo, los que están conectados a la raza de los _Agumon_ se encuentran casi todos en el mundo digital- suspiró- Y si no podemos entrar en él, me tengo que conformar con los _conejillos_ del Digiquartz-

-¿Cuáles son las nuevas órdenes de Gaiomon?- pidió saber Horfe.

-_Capturar a Sky_-

La sonrisa de Topacio se extendió más, mostrando su emoción.

-¿La supuesta _I.A…_? Bien, bien… Me gusta-aseguró.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?- le pregunto Horfe- Solo necesitamos a Kokoromon-

-Exacto, la necesitamos a ella y a su virus solitario para que nuestra parte de Apocalymon reaccione al fin- le recordó, mirando la pantalla que mostraba las ondas de sonido, preguntándose qué expresión podría tener en ese momento su jefe- Pero, en el caso de Sky… Pienso arrebatarle su data-

Horfe la miró, bruscamente.

-Me fascina la fuerza vital que tiene. Su cuerpo tiene una defensa tan grande, que la ha protegido del virus deteniendo el crecimiento de su cuerpo… No me sorprende que Luke le oculte quien es en realidad, al igual que a Jack- sonrió, más entusiasmada- Sus datos serían una buena adquisición, aunque eso, bueno, le quite la vida-

-… Parece que, al final, le quitaremos la vida tanto a Kokoromon, como a Sky- resumió lentamente Horfe, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Topacio, que sonrió más.

-Sí…- sonrió complacida la peli celeste- Lo único malo, es que parece que Luke ya no será tan _condescendiente _ con nosotros- comento, ahora algo seria, pero curiosa- Pobre Forward, ¿qué hiciste para que una criatura maligna te borre los recuerdos? ¿Qué travesura causaste?-se preguntó, divertida.

* * *

_Digiquartz._

D'arcmon, sentada en el borde del techo de un edificio, se mordió el labio, aun sin poder creer que había perdido a su hijo, sin poder estar a su lado, al igual que su marido.

Como madre, había fallado, pero no debía doblegarse. Sabía perfectamente que existían más digimon desconocidos que sufrían por el _Proyecto Iluminati_, sufrían la experimentación y transformación a _Kopierer_…

Su hijo murió por proteger a los que sufrían por aquella organización humana, y ella continuaría con el legado.

Se dio cuenta, pero no miró a Vormundmon al aterrizar detrás de él, llevando a Saburo agarrándolo por la chaqueta, mientras que Belzebumon aterrizo a su lado con Nene en sus brazos.

-¡D'arcmon!- se alegró Saburo, ignorando como lo tenía su compañero- ¡Estábamos preocupados!- le dijo, serio.

-Lo siento- sonrió levemente la digimon angelical.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el Dukemon café, ignorando a Saburo que intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

-Yo…- miró el cielo digital, sin saber la respuesta.

-D'arcmon, lamento mucho lo de tu hijo- le aseguro tristemente Nene, mientras su compañero la depositaba en el suelo- Si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros-

D'arcmon sonrió levemente, agradecida.

-… D'arcmon-sama…- murmuró Belzebumon, tristemente.

-Está bien- la digimon se levantó, y le dedico una sonrisa maternal- No te atormentes, Belzebumon-kun-

-¡Pero…! Yo… Yo…- Belzebumon apretó su puño, enojado- ¡Soy el asesino de Angemon-sama…!- le recordó- Y… No pude siquiera salvar a su hijo…-

Nene lo miró tristemente, mientras que Mervamon, en su xros loader lavanda, frunció el ceño, preocupada por él.

-Belzebumon-kun-D'arcmon le volvió a sonreír, sorprendiéndolo- Ya hemos hablado. Tú simplemente te defendiste de mi marido. No te culpo por la partida de Angemon, ni del resto de los guerreros de la diosa-le recordó, haciendo que este bajara la mirada-Y Pegasusmon no era tu responsabilidad… Aunque te sientas culpable, no cambiaras nada. Así que, por favor, no te atormentes-le pidió.

El digimon alado asintió, sin mirarla, pero sintiéndose igual.

-Vormundmon… Bájame…- suplicó Saburo.

-No-el Dukemon lo miró fríamente, dándole un susto de muerte- Ahora que estamos en Tokio, te vigilaré por completo- le recordó.

-¡No soy el enemigo!- lloró el joven.

-Sí, claro- murmuró fastidiado Vormundmon- D'arcmon-san, la Jefa nos ordenó volver a las rondas, claro si esta, si usted se siente dispuesta-

-… Sí- asintió la digimon, recordando la charla con la joven, antes de informarle al resto de _Jäger_ lo sucedido a su hijo- No podemos quedarnos atrás-

-Sí- asintió Nene, decidida- No podemos dejar que más digimon sufran por culpa de nosotros, los humanos-

-¡D'arcmon, ayúdame!-suplicó Saburo, prestando la atención de los demás- ¡Vormundmon, no soy una bolsa!-le aseguró al digimon, que seguía sujetándolo de esa forma tan molesta.

-Eres una bolsa de carne y huesos- le aseguró Vormundmon.

Saburo se lamentó en silencio. ¿Por qué debía ser el compañero del digimon que lo detestaba?

* * *

En el mundo humano ya atardecía, y los estudiantes se iban a sus casas, bueno, en realidad, casi todos, porque tres de ellos estaban en la enfermería…

-… Y coloquen los frascos vacíos para muestras en la repisa- término de explicar la enfermera de la escuela a los tres alumnos castigados por escaparse en horario de clase, o sea, al _Xros Heart_.

-Sí- asintieron apesadumbrados los tres jóvenes, ya que tenían por delante otro castigo.

Los profesores, bastante indignados por la fuga, les habían dado castigo por dos semanas, después de clases. Ya habían ordenado los instrumentos de música el primer día, el segundo ayudaron en la cocina, el tercero ordenaron las pelotas del gimnasio, y ahora, el cuarto día, tenían que desembalar los nuevos implementos de la enfermería, ordenar los archivos de estudiantes con problemas de salud de la A, a la Z.

-Entonces, los dejo tranquilos- se despidió la mujer de los apesadumbrados jóvenes- Recuerden avisarle al inspector cuando terminen-agrego, y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-¡BHUA!- comenzó a llorar Tagiru- ¡Ya no soporto esto…! ¡Aun me duelen los brazos por el trabajo en el gimnasio de ayer!-

-Y… no hemos tenido tiempo para practicar _basquetbol_\- agrego apesadumbrado Taiki.

-Taiki-san, no se ponga como Tagiru- pidió Yuu, igual de desanimado que el líder del Xros Heart.

-¡Bueno, no haremos esto solos!- el joven de _googles_ sacó su xros loader- _¡Reload, Gumdramon!_\- el pequeño dragón apareció frente a él.

-¡¿Otra vez?!- lo miró indignado- ¡Estos son tus castigos, no míos!- le recordó, ya que su amigo humano lo había hecho ayudarlo en las sesiones anteriores.

-No tenemos de otra-dame- Damemon salió del xros loader amarillo de Yuu- Te equivocas si el castigo es justo-le recordó.

El pequeño infló los cachetes, molesto.

-No tienen que ayudarnos- les recordó Taiki, empezando a sacar frascos muy delicados de las cajas de cartón.

-_¡Taiki!_\- lo llamó ChibiKamemon, dándole tal susto que se le fue de las manos uno de los frascos.

-¡AH!-se asustaron Tagiru y Yuu, mirando como caía en cámara lenta, pero, antes de que tocara el piso, Gumdramon y Damemon lo agarraron a tiempo.

Los tres jóvenes suspiraron, aliviados.

-Estuvo cerca- murmuro Tagiru.

-¡Oye, Taiki, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- ordeno Gumdramon, con el frasco en mano.

-Lo-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado el joven, aun asustado.

-¿El de recién no era _ChibiKamemon_?-pregunto Yuu, recuperándose del susto.

-S-Sí- asintió Taiki, sacando su xros loader- ¿Qué sucede, ChibiKamemon?-

-_¡K-Kokoromon-chan despertó!_-aviso el pequeño.

-¡¿AH?!- sonrieron alegres los presentes.

-¡Bien!- salto alegre Tagiru, olvidando sus penurias.

-¡¿Kokoromon-sama ya está bien?!-se entusiasmó Gumdramon.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto preocupado Yuu.

-_Shoutmon esta con ella_-aviso Jijimon- _Aun sigue algo conmocionada, pero está a salvo-_

-¡Quiero verla!- Gumdramon se abalanzo a Taiki, sobresaltándolo- ¡Méteme al xros loader!-le ordeno.

-¿Ah?-parpadeo Taiki- Vamos, Gumdramon. Si Shoutmon esta con Kokoromon, estará bien- le sonrió nervioso.

-¡No me importa!- empezó a forcejear con el joven, intentando quitarle el xros loader.

-¡Gumdramon, deja a Taiki-san!- Tagiru empezó a tironear al digimon.

-¡O-Oigan, tengan cuidado!- pidió asustado Yuu- ¡Pueden romper algo!-

-Las cosas se animaron- sonrió Damemon.

* * *

Dentro del xros loader rojo, los digimon suspiraron. Gumdramon era bastante _salvaje_.

-Gumdramon-kun quiere mucho a Kokoromon-chan- bostezo Bastemon, cabeceando, como siempre.

-Pero es algo entusiasta- suspiró fastidiado Pinocchimon.

-… Lamento la molestia-

Los digimon se voltearon, para ver acercarse a Kokoromon, que tenía puesto en los hombros la chaqueta de Shoutmon, quien la ayudaba a caminar. Se podía ver que estaba delicada.

-¡Ah! ¡No es tu culpa!- aseguró Pinocchimon.

-¡Cierto, Kokoromon-_sister_!- asintió rápidamente Starmon, mientras los Pickmons.

-Kokoromon-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Jijimon, serio.

-… Yo…- murmuró la V-mon, colocando su mano en su brazo vendado, temblando levemente. Shoutmon se dio cuenta de eso, y puso sus manos en sus hombros, calmándola.

-No sé si Shoutmon ya te ha dicho- menciono Wisemon, acercándose a ella- Pero, mientras estabas inconsciente, te hice un chequeo con la poca información que manejo sobre los _Kopierer_ y las _Espinas_\- le informó- Kokoromon, tus datos están al borde del colapso. Una evolución más, o un _descontrol_ más, y te transformaras en un Kopierer completo-

-¡Wisemon-dono!- Knigthmon lo miró reprovatimanete- Kokoromon-dono acaba de despertar, y paso por un momento bastante difícil. No la agobie de inmediato-

-¡Sí!- asintieron de acuerdo los _PawnChessmon_.

-Está bien- le sonrió Kokoromon, tranquilizándolo- Cuernomon ya me dijo… Y no se preocupen más… Estoy bien…- aseguro.

Los digimon del xros heart se miraron, algo preocupados. Shoutmon frunció el ceño.

-Taiki y los demás lo saben- le aviso el dragón, sorprendiéndola- Así que no te preocupes. No tienes que ocultar nada-

-… Gracias…- sonrió cansadamente Kokoromon, sin sorprenderse que Shoutmon estuviera tan serio.

-_¡Taiki, no huyas! ¡Méteme al xros loader!-_ordeno la voz de Gumdramon.

_-¡Tu xros loader es el mío, pequeño traidor!-_se escuchó a Tagiru, bastante celoso.

_-¡E-Estoy seguro que podrás ver pronto a Kokoromon, Gumdramon! ¡P-Pero, por favor, cálmate!-_suplico Taiki.

_-¡Van a terminar rompiendo algo!-_se lamentó Yuu.

-_¡Te equivocas si no los detienes, Yuu! ¡Los castigaran por un mes si rompen algo-dame!-_aviso Damemon.

-Pobre Taiki-sama- bostezo Bastemon.

-Gumdramon-kun…- sonrió forzadamente Lillymon, algo avergonzada.

Shoutmon bufó molesto. Kokoromon, en cambio, sonrió agradecida.

-… ¿No estaría mal salir un rato?- le pregunto a su pareja, sonriendo cansadamente.

-Puedes verlos después- le dijo serio Shoutmon- Descansa- le pidió.

-… Malo…- Kokoromon infló los cachetes, amurada.

-Lillymon, ¿puedo encargarte a Kokoromon?- le pregunto Shoutmon, ignorando a la V-mon.

-S-Sí- asintió, algo sorprendida.

* * *

-¡Gum-dra-mon!-Tagiru sujeto al _pequeño_ _salvaje_ por la cola, impidiéndole seguir persiguiendo a Taiki, quien suspiró aliviado.

-¡Quiero ver a Kokoromon-sama!- pataleo el pequeño- ¡Suel-ta-me!-

-Cálmate, Gumdramon- se le acerco Damemon- Te equivocas si te entusiasmas tanto-

-¡¿Cómo no voy a entusiasmarme?! ¡Kokoromon-sama despertó!-

-S-Sí- asintió Taiki, sin dejar de mantener distancia- Pero, Gumdramon, también debe de estar cansada-

-No eres el único que también quiere verla- le aseguro Yuu- Contrólate-

Gumdramon lo miró molesto, y se asustó cuando Shoutmon salió del xros loader.

-¡Ah! ¡S-Shoutmon, no te enojes con Gumdramon!- le suplico Tagiru.

-No vine por eso- le aseguro serio el dragón.

-¿Cómo esta Kokoromon?- le pregunto Taiki, preocupado.

-… Bien- para sorpresa de los presentes, se dirigió a la ventana- Taiki, voy a dar una vuelta. Cuida a Kokoromon- y, sin más, se fue.

-¡¿AH?!-

-¡Rey!- el pequeño se asomó por la ventana junto al resto, pero no había rastro del dragón rojo- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!-

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- se preocupó Yuu.

-Hasta ignoró a Gumdramon- señalo sorprendido Damemon, sin creer que ni siquiera lo hubiera regañado.

-¿Taiki-san?- Tagiru miró preocupado a su amigo, que estaba igual que él- ¿Sabe que le pasó a Shoutmon?-

-… Yo… No me ha dirigido la palabra desde que Kokoromon sufrió el descontrol- recordó preocupado- Y, si me habla… solo son palabras secas… Creo que se siente culpable, o preocupado por su estado… Creo…-admitió, sin saber que podía ser lo que molestara tanto a su compañero, como para tener ese semblante tan serio.

-…- Gumdramon miró por la ventana, sintiendo la misma incertidumbre por _su hermano_-… Rey idiota- murmuró molesto- Todos estamos así-

* * *

Yuno caminaba por la calle, cerca del río, con una bolsa de cartón en mano, donde llevaba una tela gris que compró para hacerle una capa a Kokoromon.

Estaba bastante preocupada porque la digimon estaba inconsciente, y, según lo que le dijo su hijo, bastante delicada, después de todo… tuvo una perdida.

Como le comento que perdió su accesorio, decidió confeccionarle ese pequeño presente, además de que, para animarla, tenía ideado de que viera el nuevo escritorio de Taiki que le compró junto con Etsu…

Se detuvo, mirando extrañada a la persona que estaba sentada al borde del río, abrazándose las rodillas, ocultando con su capucha blanca sus orejas de conejo.

-¿Sky-chan?- se le acerco, extrañada de verla sola, y tan desanimada.

-¿Ah…?- la joven la miró, sorprendida- Ah, es Kudou- se restregó los ojos verde claro con su antebrazo.

-Llámame por mi nombre- le sonrió la mujer, sentándose a su lado- Nunca me han gustado los honoríficos-admitió, rascándose la mejilla. Sky asintió levemente, mirando al río-… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-… Yo…-la _I.A._ se mordió el labio, sin poder decir nada más.

Se sobresaltó levemente cuando Yuno le acaricio la cabeza.

-… Lamento lo de tu amigo- le sonrió tristemente- Debe ser doloroso-

Sky abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-… Es que… _Jäger_… Somos una familia…- murmuró la peligris- Nunca antes… habíamos perdido a alguien… Y Pegasus…- se mordió nuevamente el labio-… Y-Y Ga-Gaiomon…-

-¿Gaiomon?- parpadeo extrañada Yuno, sintiendo que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-… No está… No lo encuentro…- Sky entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que estos se humedecieran-… Te-Temo que volviera… con el Proyecto… O… O que lo atacara un Kopierer…- gimió, nerviosa- … No quiero… que le pase nada…-

-… Gaiomon…- murmuró Yuno-… Creo que Shoutmon-kun lo menciono una vez- recordó, haciendo que la peligris se quedara quieta-… ¿No es el digimon que lo ataco en la escuela…? ¿Y que buscaba a Kokoromon-chan…?-

Sky no dijo más, solo empezó a temblar.

-… Te hiciste amigo de él- se dio cuenta Yuno.

Sky ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas.

-… Sé que es bueno… Puedo ver que ha sufrido, y por eso causa tanto daño… Quiero salvarlo de él mismo… Quiero que deje de lastimar… Quiero ayudarlo… Es… Es mi amigo…-aseguró, con la voz quebrada.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Yuno la abrazó maternalmente.

-Está bien- le aseguró, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras ella abría los ojos, sorprendida- Si lo consideras tu amigo, debe ser por algo, a pesar de que ha lastimado a tus seres queridos-le sonrió-No tengas miedo, Sky-chan-

-… Y-Yo…- la pequeña no aguanto más, y empezó a llorar levemente, preocupada por su amigo samurái.

"_Créeme, Sky-chan. Sé muy bien lo que se siente tener un amigo que ha ido por el mal camino durante mucho tiempo… Temes que él vuelva a torcer su vida. Pero debes creer en él…"_ sonrió Yuno, mirando maternalmente a Sky._ "Cree en Gaiomon… Como yo creo en Luke… tu padre… "_

* * *

-Oh…- Samanta, apoyada en un poste eléctrico en una calle vacía, hablando por su celular rojo de doble tapa, silbó, divertida-… Bien, las cosas se ponen más interesantes… Mantenme informada- y, simplemente, cortó, guardando el aparato tecnológico- Vaya, vaya, Rey. Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas- miró de reojo al dragón rojo que estaba encima del poste, mirándola serio.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-exigió saber.

-Con un ser que sabe mí mismo idioma- le respondió, empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo porque el digimon aterrizo frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño- Por tu cara, supongo que Kokoromon ya despertó-

-Y veo que no te importa mucho-

-¿Quién sabe? Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme de la inútil-aseguro, y miró seria al dragón que la señalo con su micrófono.

-Te advierto, _Jefa_, que dejes de tratar a tu propia compañera de esa manera- gruñó Shoutmon, claramente enojado- Ella está sufriendo-

-Y, si crees que _Jäger_ está caminando por un campo de flores, te equivocas- sonrió sarcásticamente Samanta.

Shoutmon la miró un rato, y retiro su micrófono.

-… Disculpa- murmuró, extrañándola- No sé qué me pasa… Estoy enfurecido con todos… Con Taiki, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu, Damemon, contigo… Incluso con Kokoromon… - frunció el ceño, mirando el piso.

-Oh- Samanta lo quedo mirando, frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿Seguro que no te afecto el _virus solitario_?-

-… Sí…- el digimon miró su palma-… Nada-

-… No me refería a eso- aclaro Samanta, rascándose la cabeza. Shoutmon la miró sorprendido- ¿No crees que…?- se inclinó, para verlo a los ojos- ¿… Te habrás asustado por ver el interior de Kokoromon?-

Shoutmon enmudeció.

-… Me lo imaginaba- Samanta se incorporó.

-… ¿Qué sabes tú?- le pidió saber Shoutmon.

-¿Yo? Gracias a la muestra de sangre tuya, la que Kokoromon te saco antes, nos dimos cuenta que tus datos _están protegidos_ del virus- le informó, dejándolo sorprendido- Wizardmon no estaba seguro, y es por eso que no quería que te _fusionaras_ con Kokoromon, por si su teoría era incorrecta-

-En-Entonces… ¡Puedes usar mis datos para salvarla!- le señalo Shoutmon, ganándose el pie de la joven en su rostro.

-Escucha, Rey- le pidió fastidiada Samanta, restregando su pie en el rostro del dragón, que estaba estático- ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy? ¿No crees que hubiera echo eso desde un principio? Esos datos de _defensa_ tuyos se formaron cuando te volviste _Shoutmon x7, Superior Mode_\- le informó, dejando de pegarle, haciendo que se sobara adolorido la nariz- Son tuyos, y no compatible con los de otros. No puedes meter peras con manzanas, genio. Tus datos no sirven para la cura-

-… Ya… Ya veo…- murmuró adolorido Shoutmon- ¿Y cómo sabes que se formaron esa vez?-

-Una teoría de Luke-contesto simplemente.

-…- el dragón miró el piso, incomodo.

-Algo más pasó cuando te fusionaste con Kokoromon, ¿verdad?- dedujo Samanta, haciendo que él apretara sus puños- Y, por lo que veo, te da tanto miedo que ni siquiera se lo dices a tu propio compañero, pero quieres hablarlo conmigo-

Shoutmon hizo una mueca amarga, recordando como el virus se alejó de él, cuando su piel y ojos cambiaron de color misteriosamente…

-Jefa, yo…- la miró seguro- Ya no quiero quedarme atrás. Quiero ayudarte a enfrentar al Proyecto Iluminati-

La joven lo miró, alzando las cejas.

-… Escucha… He dejado que ustedes, _Jäger_, se encarguen de los Kopierer, cuando en realidad era mi trabajo, como Rey… Y ahora…- Shoutmon bajo la mirada, avergonzado-… Perdieron a un compañero… Y yo aquí… sin hacer nada…- apretó sus puños, enfurecido.

Samanta lo quedó mirando y suspiró fastidiada.

-Rey, no bajes la mirada- le ordeno, haciendo que la mirara- Demonios, eres el digimon con mayor autoridad que existe, pero aun así actúas como cualquiera frente a una humana de trece años, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?- se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

Shoutmon se quedó algo sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-… No eres la única que me lo ha dicho… Aunque, claro, de diferente manera- admitió, rascándose la nariz.

-No era un alago-

Shoutmon se rió por lo bajo. Samanta lo miró un rato, y sonrió levemente.

-… Quiero conversar contigo en privado- le comento, extrañándolo- ¿Te molesta?-

-N-No- negó, aun sorprendido- ¿Y de qué quieres hablarme?-

-Simple- lo miró de reojo- Sobre el próximo paso que hará el Proyecto Iluminati- eso lo dejo sorprendido- Es tan grande… Que necesitamos ayuda-

* * *

Tagiru soltó un suspiró, mientras salía de la escuela junto a sus dos amigos, aliviado de haber terminado el castigo del día.

-Estoy cansado… Ya no quiero más- murmuró agotado.

-Ya lo sabemos- suspiró fastidiado Yuu- Lo has dicho todo el rato-

-¡Pues lo diré mil veces y seguiré cansado!- aseguró enojado, chocando cabeza con el rubio.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

-¡Lo que no tiene sentido es que la Jefa sea…!- empezó a decir, pero el rubio le tapó la boca.

-No lo digas- le recordó.

-Es que…- se amuró Tagiru- No lo digiero aun… Que Sam sea…- empezó a llorar- ¡BHUA! ¡Tengo problema existencial!-

-Siempre has tenido problemas-

-¡¿Cómo?!-lo miró enojado- Es que me preocupa si Derek-san lo sabe-

-¿Te refieres a Luke?- parpadeo Taiki, haciendo que el joven lo mirara sorprendido.

-… ¿Ah…?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Es obvio que él actúa como el tío de Samanta-san- suspiró fastidiado Yuu.

-¡Pe-Pero…!- Tagiru miró atónito a ambos- ¡¿Y-Y las orejotas que tiene?!- las señalo con sus manos- ¡¿Y-Y el pelaje…?! ¡¿Acaso se depila…?!-

-¡Claro que no!- lo miró molesto Yuu- Debe de ser algún poder que le permita tener forma humana-

-Piensa que Sky-chan tiene forma humana, pero orejas de conejo. Tal vez Jack y Luke, al tener forma de liebre, puedan tomar forma humana- sugirió Taiki, ya que era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Oh- Tagiru choco su palma con su puño, entendiendo- ¡Son realmente geniales~!-

-¿Lo comprendiste?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Repítelo!-

-Si no escuchaste, no es mi problema-

-¡Yuu!-

Taiki sonrió incomodo, pensando que las cosas volvían, de a poco, a ser como antes.

_-… Taiki…-_ llamó la voz de Kokoromon, haciendo que él sacara el xros loader, y sus dos amigos dejaran de lanzarse rayos con la mirada- _… Lo siento. Están castigados por, bueno, haberse escapado… Y… yo…_-

-No te preocupes, Kokoromon- sonrió Taiki, sorprendiendo a la digimon.

-No es tu culpa- le aseguro Yuu.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos escaparíamos más veces si hay que ayudar a un digimon!- agrego entusiasmado Tagiru.

Kokoromon, desde el xros loader, los miró conmovida.

-… _Gracias…-_

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron.

-Este, Kokoromon- Taiki miró algo preocupado el xros loader.

-_¿Sí?_-

-Yo… Es que la _Jefa_ me dijo que, si quería saber lo que le pasó a sus padres, tenía que preguntarte a ti y a Dorulumon- explico incomodo, pero serio, sorprendiendo a los presentes-… Y creo que es necesario que lo sepamos, sino ella no me hubiera dado ese detalle…- miró algo triste el aparato rojo-… ¿Te molestaría que nos reuniéramos con Dorulumon, para que nos cuentes, junto con él, lo que les pasó a los padres de Samanta?-

* * *

Kokoromon se quedó sorprendida, sintiendo las miradas de Jijimon y los demás en ella. Se aferró levemente a la chaqueta de Shoutmon, que seguía abrigando su espalda, como si él estuviera ahí.

-… Sí- asintió, mirando por la pantalla- Si mi hermana dijo que tienen que saberlo, entonces no hay ningún problema- sonrió.

-_Gracias, Kokoromon… Disculpa por pedírtelo_-habló la voz de Taiki, algo incómodo.

-Está bien- sonrió la V-mon, cortando la conexión.

-¿Kokoromon-chan?- Lillymon la miró, algo preocupada.

-Está bien- la digimon naranja se volteo a verla, sonriendo- Todo está bien-

* * *

En la casa de los _Kudou_, Sky, sin su capucha, sentada en el sillón con un vaso de jugo y la pequeña gatita Ciel jugando con los cordones de sus zapatos, suspiró.

-Anímate, Sky-chan- le sonrió Yuno, sentada a la mesa, cociendo la tela que sería la capa de Kokoromon- Etsu-kun fue a hacer unos trámites, así que estamos entre mujeres- le recordó.

-… Es que…- murmuró la joven, mirando el jugo-… Gaiomon…-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- le pregunto Yuno.

-¿Ah? ¡No!- negó rápidamente Sky- Estoy bien buscándolo sola- le aseguró- Además, que si alguien más de Jäger se entera que lo cuide… Creo que la Jefa me…- paso su dedo por el cuello.

-¿Te refieres a Samanta-chan?- sonrió Yuno, por lo que las orejas de la peligris se movieron levemente.

-… Entonces, realmente el Xros Heart se enteró de quien es- suspiró Sky.

-Tranquila, Sky-chan. Me di cuenta que era la Jefa-chan con solo verla- explico la peli naranja- Es idéntica a sus padres-

-… Sí- sonrió Sky, y tomo un poco de jugo.

-Sky-chan, me fije que dijiste _"si alguien más de Jäger se entera que lo cuide"_\- medito Yuno, algo curiosa- ¿Significa que alguien más sabe?-

-Pues…- Sky sonrió nerviosa, y se rasco la cabeza- Wizardmon sabe. Él me ayudo a cuidarlo-admitió.

-¿Tu novio?-

-¡¿AH?!- Sky se sonrojo de golpe, y de sus orejitas salió un poco de vapor- ¡Wizardmon no es mi novio!-

-Oh~-sonrió Yuno, divertida- Sky-chan, me parece que te equivocas~-

-¡Nop!- negó rápidamente la joven, ignorando como Ciel mordía uno de sus cordones, y lo tironeaba- Es solo que lo respeto- explicó- Él trabaja en un antídoto para mí, y para Kokory… Siempre se esfuerza al máximo, porque quiere que nosotras…- miró su mano derecha, nerviosa-… Quiere que volvamos a ser normales-

Yuno la miró, y sonrió.

-Sky-chan- se le acercó, extrañándola- Tengo fe en que tú y Kokoromon-chan se curarán- le sonrió- Tienen amigos a su alrededor que lo harán realidad-

La joven sonrió contenta, y asintió.

Sentado en el techo de la casa, Luke, mirando el cielo anaranjado, movió levemente las orejas.

En eso, el teléfono fijo de los Kudou sonó, por lo que Yuno lo contesto.

-Buenas tardes, residencia Kudou- saludo la mujer- Ah, Taiki, ¿ya terminaste el castigo?- pregunto.

-_Sí. Mamá, llegare un poco tarde. Iré a visitar a Akari…-_

-Oh~- sonrió Yuno- Ese es mi niño~-

-_¡Mamá, no es lo que crees!_\- aseguró la voz del joven, bastante avergonzada.

-Tranquilo, Taiki. Sabes que mamá te apoyara siempre. Así que paso a pasito- sonrió la peli naranja- Recuerda que me puedes pedir consejos, o tal vez a Shoutmon-kun-

-_¡Mamá!_\- se lamentó el joven- _Voy con Tagiru y Yuu para hablar con Dorulumon_-explico, avergonzado

-¿Ah, sí?- se sorprendió Yuno- Mi niño, no decepciones a tu madre-

-_Mamá…_-suspiró Taiki.

-¿Paso algo?

_-No. Es solo que necesito hablar con Dorulumon, al igual que Kokoromon-_

_-_¡¿Ah?!- sonrió alegre Yuno, mientras Sky la miraba sonriendo- ¿Kokoromon-chan ya despertó?-

-_Sí. Esta mejor-_

-Qué alivio- suspiro contenta la madre- ¿Y se encuentra bien?-

-_Sí… Eso dice. No te preocupes, la estamos cuidando_\- aseguró la voz de su hijo.

-Muy bien. Entonces me llamas cuando vengas, para prepararte la cena- sonrió Yuno- Dile a Kokoromon-chan que le haré el _sushi_ que tanto le gusta- agrego-

-_Sí, eso la hará feliz. Nos vemos, mamá-_se despidió Taiki, cortando.

Yuno coloco el teléfono en donde estaba, y se volteo a ver a Sky, que levantaba su pie, dejando a Ciel colgando del cordón que mordía, divirtiéndola.

-Sky-chan, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- le pregunto, sonriendo- Así podrás hablar con Kokoromon-chan-

-¿De verdad…?- se sorprendió Sky, bajando su pie.

-Sí-sonrió Yuno.

La joven de pelo gris se sonrojo de la emoción y asintió, contenta.

-¡Gracias!-

* * *

Samanta, ya en su departamento, en el salón, dejó su mochila roja en el sillón, sin molestarse que Shoutmon, a su lado, observara el lugar, algo sorprendido.

-Vaya… Es bastante simple- admitió el dragón.

-Bueno, dando el hecho que estás acostumbrado a lujos, cualquier cosa debe de serte simple- le comento Samanta, colocando su _notebook_ en la mesa.

-N-No estoy acostumbrado a los lujos- aseguró rápidamente Shoutmon- Es que, bueno, con toda la tecnología que tienen, no pensaba que vivirías en un lugar tan humilde y acogedor-sonrió.

-Apenas y paso el tiempo en este basurero- le informó la joven, sorprendiéndolo más- Aquí es donde los miembros de _Jäger_ descansan, y donde manejamos esta tienda para aparentar. La versión _Digiquartz_ es el almacén, donde Luke suele construir nuestros artefactos. Todo gracias a la pequeña fortuna que herede de mis padres, aunque no sirve de mucho si no sabes usarla bien- explicó, mirando como la pantalla se prendía.

-… Eres bastante directa- opinó incomodo Shoutmon, notando la clara diferencia que tenía con Kokoromon.

-… Sí- Samanta frunció el ceño- Tendrás que esperar un poco, el programa de Luke se demora bastante para cargar el mapa que logró decodificar de los datos que le robamos al Proyecto Iluminati hace un tiempo-

-Está bien- sonrió Shoutmon, dándose cuenta que ella solo lo ignoraba.

Empezó a mirar el lugar, jugando con sus manos, notando lo incomodo que era estar con alguien que simplemente miraba como la lenta barra de carga crecía.

Hasta Kiriha era más social.

-… Pues…- el dragón, sin aguantar más el incómodo silencio, se atrevió a hablar-… ¿Dónde está el resto de _Jäger_?Dijiste que suelen pasar por aquí-

-En rondas, y algunos tienen la misión especial de _investigar _unas pistas- respondió Sam, sin dejar de mirar el computador.

-… ¿Quiénes?-pregunto Shoutmon, algo curioso.

-Gente-

El dragón la quedó mirando.

Iba a ser una tarde laaargaaaaa.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

Delta Arresterdramon sobrevolaba el cielo, acompañado de los tres Piximon y los tres Devimon, quienes discutían, irritando al dragón con lentes.

-¡Les decimos que es a la derecha!- dijo un Piximon a los Devimon.

-¡Y nosotros que es a la izquierda! ¡Compréndanlo cabezas de plumas!- le respondió un Devimon.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cabeza de…!-iba a decir otro Piximon, si es que él, con los otros cinco digimon no chocan con la espalda de Delta A, quien se había detenido.

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!- exigió el dragón de lentes, mirándolos furioso, asustándolos tanto que retrocedieron espantados- ¡Les dije que no se pusieran a discutir! ¡Y lo primero que hacen es empezar a discutir sobre la dirección de las _Tiendas Digimon_ del _Digiquartz_! ¡Me están volviendo loco!- les informo.

-He… Delta A-san, se te van a caer los lentes- aviso asustado un Piximon.

El dragón azul se los acomodo, aunque sus ojos celestes aún miraban amenazadoramente a los tres digimon.

Delta A suspiro fastidiado.

-¿Por qué la Jefa me dejo con ustedes?- se lamentó, continuando su ronda por el cielo digiquartz.

* * *

El Xros Heart había llegado a la casa de la tía de Akari, donde vivía mientras residía en Tokio. Tuvieron _problemas _para que la mujer dejara estar al grupo en el cuarto de su sobrina, simplemente por…

-¡Son tan monos~!- la mujer de pelo negro, polera roja y pantalones blancos abrazo a los tres jóvenes de una, asfixiándolos- ¡Ojala los hombres de mi edad fueran tan lindos~!-

-Ah- Ah- sonrió nerviosa Akari- Este… tía-intento llamarla.

-¡A-Ayuda, A-Akari-san!-suplicó Tagiru.

-E-Este… tía…- volvió a intentar llamarla.

-¿Po-Podría soltarnos?- pidió Taiki, mientras Yuu estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Sí~!- la mujer los soltó, dejando a los tres niños en el suelo, jadeando- Aka-chan, si necesitan algo me avisas- le sonrió a su sobrina, quien asintió nerviosa- ¡Adios~!- y se fue del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza por su entusiasmo.

-… Ah…- jadeo Tagiru, aun en el piso de madera como los demás- Esta… loca…-

-No seas grosero- le pidió Akari- Es solo que le gustan mucho las cosas tiernas. Es por eso que mantengo a Cutemon en el xros loader- agrego, mostrando el aparato naranja.

-_Quiero mantenerme vivo-kyu_-aseguró el conejo.

-… Buena estrategia- sonrió jadeando Taiki.

-¿Por qué nos pasan estas cosas?- se preguntó Yuu, levantándose de apoco.

-_Simple_\- Gumdramon salió del xros loader, al igual que Damemon- Son unos _atrae-problemas_\- los señalo, divertido.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se enojó Tagiru-¡Mira quién lo dice!-

-¡¿Qué cosa…?!- y empezó a tirarse de las mechas con su compañero.

-… Este…- Akari miró a Taiki-¿Y Shoutmon?-

-Él… Bueno, está por ahí- admitió incomodo el joven.

La joven lo miró algo seria, pero después suspiro.

-¿Y, bien? ¿Qué necesitan?-

-Queremos hablar con Dorulumon- explicó Taiki, ignorando la lucha libre de su amigo- Y con Kokoromon… Para saber lo que les paso a los padres de Samanta…-

Akari parpadeo unas dos veces.

-¿Sam-chan…?-

-Ella es la Jefa- aclaro Yuu.

La pelirroja volvió a parpadear.

-¡¿AH?!-

-_Entonces… ya lo saben_\- suspiró Dorulumon.

-¡¿Lo sabias?!- Akari miró el xros loader naranja, sorprendida.

-_¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste-kyu?!-_

-_Lo prometí-_

La joven suspiro, procesando lo que acababa de saber.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo saben?- pidió saber, confundida.

* * *

Samanta frunció el ceño, mientras la barra del computador seguía cargando. Shoutmon, parado frente a ella, jugaba con sus dedos, ya incómodo con el clima que había entre ambos.

-Siéntate- le pidió Sam, tomando su atención- No importa cuánto tiempo estés parado, no crecerás-

Shoutmon la quedó mirando. ¿Era demasiado un poco de amabilidad de su parte sin algo de sarcasmo o algún comentario hiriente?

-No soy pequeño- le aseguro, sonriendo incomodo, armándose de paciencia- Para ser un digimon en etapa _rockie_, soy bastante alto. Le llegó al codo a Taiki-

-Cierto… para ser un _rockie_… Como Rey, eres bastante inútil por solo lograr llegar a esa etapa-

El dragón sintió que una piedra le llego en la cabeza, pero simplemente fue el comentario de la niña.

-Je… eso no fue necesario- Shoutmon no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar su sonrisa. Esa niña era desesperante- Simplemente no puedo evolucionar por mí mismo-

-Inútil-

La sonrisa de Shoutmon se volvió más forzada.

-… Vamos… Creo que Slayerdramon y Kokoromon también dependen de ti-

-¿Ellos? Kokoromon es una inútil en las peleas, pero es bastante fuerte. No puede mostrar su poder por el virus y su estúpida preocupación de no lastimar a los demás- recordó Samanta, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- Slayerdramon tendría el nivel de un _general_ si no fuera por el sello que tiene. En resumen, ambos son fuertes, pero algo los limita, y ese algo no soy yo. A diferencia tuya, ellos no dependen de mi porque quieran, o porque sean unos _dragones inútiles que solo saben dar la lata-_

Shoutmon intento aguantar esos comentarios…

-A pesar de todo, saben pelear sin mis indicaciones. Son _verdaderos dragones_\- bostezo la joven.

"_Aguántala… Aguántala…"_

-No se limitan porque estén atados a algo. Tienen inconvenientes, pero aun así hacen las cosas _**mejor**__que __**algunos**__ digimon_ que se la pasan _en lujos_-

Y…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- rugió enfurecido Shoutmon, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ah. Ya llegó a la mitad- Sam señalo el computador.

-¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!- le rugió en la cara el dragón, echando humo de la cabeza- ¡¿A QUÉ SE DEBEN ESOS COMENTARIOS?!- exigió saber, chocando nariz con la niña- ¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO DIGITAL! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME TRATES DE ESA MANERA, SEAS O NO LA _JEFA!_

Samanta lo quedo mirando, se acomodó los lentes, y, simplemente, lo pateo, lanzándolo contra el sillón.

-Lo sabía. Eres el Rey, pero actúas como cualquier inútil que acaba de pasar la adolescencia- Sam miró al dragón que se sobaba adolorido el mentón- No aguantas la opinión de alguien menor y estallas sin siquiera usar un argumento apropiado… Que patético.

-¿Eh…?- parpadeo sorprendido Shoutmon.

-Que un Rey sea tan joven... No me sorprendería que el Mundo Digital pueda verse en peligro pronto- le señalo Sam, apoyando su mentón en su mano, mirando la pantalla.

-¡Esta en paz!-aseguró Shoutmon, ya molesto con su actitud.

-Igual que el _Digiquartz_-Samanta lo miró de reojo- Rey, creo que es natural que quieras pasar tiempo con tu compañero humano y su familia y amigos, pero actúas irresponsablemente- eso lo dejo callado-… Tal vez, si hubieras estado en el Mundo Digital más tiempo que en este, hubieras descubierto el paradero de algunos digimon que terminan siendo Kopierer-

Shoutmon la miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta que tenía razón… Si él estuviera en su mundo, actuando como Rey, tal vez… tal vez hubiera podido prevenir o salvar a algunos digimon.

Apretó sus puños, enojado consigo mismo… Esa niña era más madura que él, y en gran medida.

-Pero, creo que eso no es tan malo-comento Samanta, tomando su atención-… Si no hubieras estado aquí, las cosas se nos hubieran complicado por este lado. Admito que tu presencia ha ayudado bastante… Y, bueno, lo único malo es que te enamoraste de mi hermana- suspiro y sonrió levemente, sorprendiéndolo- Bueno, a veces, las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?-

Shoutmon la miró más sorprendido…

Esa niña… Esa humana… Era de las que decían las cosas como son, pero, aun así, intentaba verle el lado positivo, a su manera…

El dragón sonrió.

-Je… Me alegra tenerte de mi lado-le dijo sinceramente, tomando su atención- No te imagino como mi enemiga-

-Seré tu enemiga el día que le rompas el corazón a Kokoromon- le aseguró, mirándolo de tal manera que lo dejo en blanco- Si la haces llorar, creo que el Mundo Digital tendrá que aceptar a una humana en el trono-

-¡Ya me estás dando por muerto!- le señalo escandalizado el dragón- ¡Y quiero mucho a Kokoromon como para hacerla llorar de nuevo!- aseguró, echando humo de la cabeza.

-… Entonces, aun no supera lo de Pegasusmon- Sam volvió su vista a la pantalla.

Shoutmon se rascó el cuello, incomodo.

-… Sigue deprimida- admitió- Bueno, acaba de despertar… Quiero que comprenda lo que le sucedió, y que se dé cuenta que no está sola-

Sam sonrió levemente.

-… Oye, Samanta- la llamó Shoutmon, serio- He notado, que te a veces te diriges a Kokoromon como _hermana_. Ella igual a ti, y hasta Jack y Sky-chan se dirigen a ustedes de esa forma. Entre ustedes…- recordó, algo curioso. Ella lo miró- ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Tan profunda es su relación?

Samanta lo miró un rato, y suspiró, algo fastidiada.

-Si quieres que te lo explique, vas a tener que escuchar más o menos casi mi historia-le señalo.

-Está bien- sonrió Shoutmon- Siendo honesto, quiero saber más de ti. Digo, de ustedes- se corrigió, algo sonrojado.

-Solo di que quieres ideas para cortejar a Kokoromon-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- se sonrojó por completo Shoutmon-¡¿Cuál es tu manía de molestarme con ella?!-

-Porque tu cara se vuelve más idiota de lo usual-

Shoutmon se quedó deprimido… Ella era demasiado honesta.

-Bueno, si quieres escuchar mi historia, te la diré resumida. No tengo ganas de gastar saliva-aviso Samanta, regresando al tema.

El dragón la miró, dándose cuenta que se puso seria. Asintió.

-Te escucho, Jefa-

* * *

Akari, sentada en su cama, se mordió el labio.

Había escuchado lo del amigo de Kokoromon, quien estaba sentada a su lado, aferrando levemente la chaqueta roja que la cubría. Taiki estaba de pie, mientras que Yuu sentado apoyado en la pared, junto a Damemon, y Tagiru sentado en la silla de escritorio de la pelirroja, con Gumdramon sentado en el mueble de madera.

Los tres jóvenes y los tres digimon la miraban, algo preocupados.

-… No puedo creerlo…- murmuro Akari, después de un rato-… ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué pasan estas cosas…?!-

-… Akari- la miró preocupado Taiki.

-No te enojes, Akari-chan- le sonrió Kokoromon, tomando su atención.

-Pero… Kokoromon-chan…- se entristeció la pelirroja, pero la digimon le sonrió.

-Está bien… Ya no quiero entristecerme más-aseguró Kokoromon-… Yo… tengo que ser fuerte, si no quiero quedarme atrás-sentenció, firmemente.

-… Je, ese es el espíritu, Kokoromon- sonrió contento Tagiru.

-¡Sabe que cuenta con nosotros para cualquier cosa, Kokoromon-sama!-apoyo entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-Te equivocas si piensas lo contrario-dame- asintió Damemon.

-Sí- sonrió Yuu.

-Ya escuchaste, Kokoromon- sonrió Taiki. La digimon asintió, agradecida.

-… Bueno, Dorulumon… ¿Me ayudarías a contar?- la digimon miró el xros loader que tenía Akari en la mano.

-_Sí… Aunque solo sé cómo término. Tú sabes cómo empezó-_

-Cierto…- Kokoromon sonrió nostálgica- Bien, Xros Heart, se podría decir que todo comenzó hace 18 años en este mundo-

-¿18?- se sorprendió Tagiru, pero Gumdramon y Damemon le chistaron.

-Sí… Fue cuando el _Bagra Army_ atacó mi pueblo. Por lo que sé, Slayerdramon era un buen amigo de mis padres, y, para protegerme por ser la escogida de Alphamon, además de ser solo un _Digitama_, de alguna forma, logró viajar al mundo humano, cruzando el espacio digital. Llegó a Berlín, la capital de Alemania. Su aterrizaje creo que no fue muy silencioso- sonrió nerviosa, con solo imaginárselo- Pero, Luke lo salvó de las autoridades, aunque no sé cómo-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que Luke existía en esos tiempos?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Sí. Él, Jack y Sky-asintió Kokoromon- Como saben, los padres de Sam eran Félix Wolf y Aonuma Hinata. Ellos le dieron refugio a Slayerdramon, y atendieron sus heridas en el xros loader. La señorita Hinata me cuido mientras estaba en el _Digitama_\- sonrió nostálgicamente-Y fue la primera persona que vi cuando salí del cascarón- miró sonriendo a los oyentes, y se extrañó por verlos en blanco- ¿Qué?-

-… ¿D-Dijiste… qué… a Slayerdramon, lo curaron en un xros loader?- pregunto atónito Yuu.

-Sí-

-… ¿Q-Quieres decir que los padres de Samanta ya estaban inmiscuidos con los digimon?-se quedó atónito Tagiru.

-Pero si Luke les dijo que conoció a Yuno-chan, y que ella sabía de los digimon- recordó Kokoromon- Si les dije que a mí también se me enredan las cosas porque no sé todo-murmuró haciendo puchero.

-Disculpa, Kokoromon- sonrió incomoda Akari- ¿Y de quién era el xros loader?-

-Ah. Era de la señorita Hinata, y ahora lo usa Samanta- sonrió la V-mon.

* * *

-¡¿AAHH?!- Shoutmon miró sorprendido a Samanta, que estaba cabreándose con la velocidad con la que se tardaba en cargar el programa- ¡¿T-Tú xros loader….?! ¡¿No es tuyo?!-

-Gracias por repetir algo que acabo de decir- Sam lo miró de reojo- Y sí, es verdad. Mi madre es la dueña original de esta cosa- sacó su xros loader.

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes usarlo?- se extrañó Shoutmon- Solo el dueño legítimo de un xros loader puede ocupar uno-

-¿Tan idiota eres? ¿Te has olvidado que el xros loader actual de Amano Nene le perteneció antes a su hermano menor?- le recordó, sorprendiéndolo- Es verdad que un tercero no puede usar un xros loader ajeno, pero, si tienes relación sanguínea con el dueño original, tu energía es similar a la de él, por lo que el xros loader te acepta. Es como el código de barras, y los familiares tienen un código similar- ejemplificó, mirándolo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Nene…?-

-La información es poder, y prefiero rodearme de ella- aseguró Samanta- Sé todo sobre sus batallas en las _Xros Wars_, como fueron llamadas-

-… Ella veo… Entonces, era de tu madre…- murmuró Shoutmon.

-Sí. Se supone que los colores que toman los xros loader varían según su primer dueño, aunque pueden cambiar, como en el caso de Nene… Pero este nunca ha cambiado. Sigue teniendo un color plateado… y no sé qué significa el color…-

-Debes de ser igual a tu madre- le sonrió Shoutmon.

-**No**\- Samanta lo miró enojada, sorprendiéndolo- Ella era una buena mujer, yo soy un monstruo-

-¡No te llames así!- le pidió molesto Shoutmon.

-No eres nadie para dar tu opinión sobre lo que pienso de mi misma- le aseguró Samanta, sin alterarse-… Bueno, ella era una mujer de buen corazón, así que supongo que el color debe de ser por una estupidez de pureza o algo así-

-Y te aseguro que tu corazón es tan puro como el de ella- le dijo serio Shoutmon, tomando su atención- Eres demasiado fría, pero aun así haces lo posible para mantener a salvo del peligro a tus seres queridos. Por eso actúas de manera tan estricta con Kokoromon… Con _Jäger_. Samanta, aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres alguien de buen corazón-le aseguró.

Samanta lo quedó mirando, y se aguantó una risa.

-¡No te estoy diciendo una broma!-Shoutmon la miró echando humo de la cabeza.

-Realmente, se nota que estás acostumbrado a hablarle a los demás con esas palabras tan bonitas. Con razón el mundo digital te aprecia. A los digimon les gusta que los halaguen-sonrió burlonamente.

-¡RAYOS! ¡YO HABLÁNDOTE SINCERAMENTE Y TU VIENES Y TE BURLAS!- pataleo enojado Shoutmon- ¡NO SÉ SI LO HACES A PROPÓSITO O TE SALE NATURAL!-pero se sorprendió al ver que Samanta se reía un poco, abrazándose el estómago.

-Eres un tipo raro. ¿Eres Rey o bufón?- pregunto Sam, mirándolo divertida.

Shoutmon se rascó la nariz, algo sonrojado. La risa de la niña le recordaba que ella solo tenía 13 años, pero, aunque su risa era verdadera, sus ojos seguían siendo fríos…

-… Soy Rey-murmuró.

-Para mí, el _Bufón Digital_\- la joven se levantó, para servirse un vaso con agua.

-Ese es Gumdramon- le aseguró el dragón, haciendo que la joven sonriera levemente-… Entonces, ¿la primera humana que vio Kokoromon al salir del cascarón fue tu madre?-

-Sí, y los digimon, cuando nacen, a la primera persona que ven la toman como la madre, así que, para Kokoromon, mi madre era la suya-

-… Por eso se dicen _hermanas_\- sonrió Shoutmon- Y supongo que Jack y Sky-chan están en la misma situación-

-… Sí… Ambos fueron creados desde cero. Tienen un programa de crecimiento implantado. Cuando Slayerdramon arribo, ambos eran _I.A. bebés_, por así decirlo- la joven tomo un sorbo de agua-… Bueno, mi madre crió a Kokoromon, y Slayerdramon convivió con mi familia, para mantener protegida a la última V-mon… Los años pasaron, y nací-

-Je, creció la familia-sonrió levemente Shoutmon.

-Sí. Lo bueno era que teníamos una casa de verano, lejos de la civilización. Ahí Slayerdramon podía estar fuera sin problemas, al igual que Sky, Jack y Kokoromon. Ya en esos tiempos Luke me entrenaba-

-¿De pequeña?- se sorprendió el dragón- ¿Por qué?-

-¿No es obvio? El Mundo Digital estaba en guerra, y cabía la posibilidad de que el _Bagra Army_ descubriera la existencia de la escogida de Alphamon. Tenía que saber protegerme y moverme por si algo así pasaba. Además de que, como estaba en etapa de crecimiento, podría haber un buen fruto con el entrenamiento-

-No lo dudo- Shoutmon sonrió nervioso, recordando cada momento en que la Jefa demostró su fuerza infernal en batalla.

-… Pasó el tiempo, Kokoromon evolucionó a su etapa actual, y mi padre, aprovechando _la brecha digital_ que existía en Berlín, empezó a construir un portal-

_-¿Brecha Digital?-_

-Es como la que está en Japón, la que te permitió viajar moribundo a este mundo-le recordó Samanta- Al parecer, solo se crean en aquellos lugares en los que haya una gran concentración de tecnología, y como las potencias de cada país residen en sus capitales, es natural que en Berlín, capital de Alemania, existiera una-

-… Ya veo… Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué tu padre quería crear un portal? ¿Hacia dónde?-

-Al _Mundo Digital_. Era un experimento… No lo entiendo bien… Pero mi padre trabajo años en él- Samanta dejo el vaso vacío en el lavamanos, y se sentó al lado del dragón rojo-… Entonces, sucedió-

-… ¿Qué cosa?- Shoutmon la miró serio.

-Hace cinco años, mi hogar en Berlín se incendió-murmuró, sorprendiéndolo- Todos estábamos en el sótano, que era donde estaba el portal, y de golpe hubo una explosión en el piso de arriba, empezando a quemar la casa… Nuestra única salida era el portal-

-… Y lo cruzaron- murmuró serio Shoutmon.

* * *

-… Fue terrible… -Kokoromon se aferró a la chaqueta, sintiendo la mirada de los demás en ella- De un momento a otro, el techo del sótano empezó a incendiarse, y el cuarto se llenó de humo. La señorita Hinata me entró a su xros loader, al igual que a Sky y a Jack. Tomó a Sam en brazos, mientras Luke creaba una muralla de fuego para protegernos, pero el aire estaba ahogándolas. Entonces, para protegerlas, el señor Félix activo el portal, y lo cruzaron… Y llegamos al Mundo Digital-

Los jóvenes y los dos digimon se miraron, sorprendidos.

-… Llegamos a la _Zona Alpina_, a la _Aldea Natural_. El pueblo estaba siendo atacado por el _Bagra Army_, en busca del _Code Crown_ de la Zona- una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Y, pues… Slayerdramon estaba enojado porque, como la casa se incendió… se perdió un programa de detectives que veía todos los días con el señor Félix… y… bueno, hasta Luke sintió pena por los _Troopmon _que mandó a volar…-

Los miembros del _Xros Heart_ se imaginaron a un enfurecido Slayerdramon arrasando con las pobres tropas.

-Y yo pensando que él era una especie de sabio- suspiró jactanciosamente Gumdramon.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué acaso no me apresuras todos los jueves para que llegue a casa temprano, y así veas ese tal _"Gato Cósmico"?_\- lo miró burlón Tagiru, haciendo que el pequeño se quedara quieto- Y eso que es un programa para niños de 5 años~-

-¡Cállate!- rugió rojo Gumdramon, tirándole el pelo.

-¡Duele!-

-Kokoromon, continua por favor- le pidió Yuu, ignorándolos.

-Sí. Después de que las tropas huyeron, se nos acercaron los digimon de la aldea- Kokoromon sonrió- Eran muy pocos… Nos agradecieron y nos dieron la bienvenida… Fue, durante la fiesta, que los temores de Slayerdramon se confirmaron… Mi especie había sido exterminada por el _Bagra Army_… Descubrí que soy la última V-mon…-

-… Kokoromon- Akari la miró tristemente.

-E-Esa noche la pasamos bien. Estaba preocupada por como regresaríamos al mundo humano, pero era la primera vez que estaba en mi hogar. Nos divertimos mucho-recordó sonriendo Kokoromon- Y, al día siguiente…-miró el xros loader naranja.

-…_Nos conocimos_\- terminó Dorulumon-_Yo, en esos tiempos, le servía al Bagra Army… a Tactimon… No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice… Las tropas que escaparon, regresaron al cuartel que teníamos en Zona Alpina, para informarnos de la aparición de Slayerdramon, El Caballero Plateado. No solo eso, sino que estaba junto a Humanos, una con un extraño artefacto que era un mito, unos seres con forma de liebres… y a una V-mon_-recordó el lobo- _Tactimon, al enterarse… enfureció… Él había sido quien lideró las tropas que eliminaron a los V-mon, y tenía una gran enemistad con el Caballero Plateado. Al saber que no cumplió "perfectamente" su antigua misión, me ordenó servir de espía, ya que los miembros de mi raza son conocidos por viajar solos, así que no sería anormal que entrara a la aldea, y descubriera lo que sucedía_-

-… Dorulumon…- murmuró sorprendido Taiki.

-Nosotros… nos hicimos amigos rápidamente de Dorulumon- sonrió tristemente Kokoromon- Mientras Slayerdramon, los padres de Sam y Luke investigaban la situación del mundo digital con el sabio de la aldea, nosotros disfrutamos nuestro tiempo en la aldea, junto a Dorulumon y los habitantes. Aún recuerdo la sorpresa que te dio Sam cuando te mostró su velocidad-

-_Fue una sorpresa…_admitió el lobo_-… Yo… Me estaba arrepintiendo… Aquellos humanos a los que debía espiar me trataban como un igual. No se creían superiores a los digimon, como pensaba… Siempre creí que la oscuridad que Tactimon me decía que poseían los humanos podría causarnos daño… Pero ellos no eran así… Me sorprendió bastante…-_

-Los humanos no somos superiores- aseguró Tagiru, con marcas de rasguño en la cara, por parte de su compañero.

-_… Sí… Unas semanas después, recibí la orden de retirada_-murmuró Dorulumon, apesadumbrado-_Me retire, y regrese a la base…_-entonces, guardo silencio.

-… ¿Dorulumon…?- Akari miró preocupada el xros loader.

Kokoromon se aferró más a la chaqueta, triste.

-…_ Di mi reporte… Dije lo poco que tenía que saber Tactimon… Intenté ocultarle sobre que los seres con forma de liebre eran I.A…. que realmente una humana poseía un xros loader… que la existencia de una V-mon era verdadera… Intente ocultarlo todo… Encubrirlos… pero…-_

* * *

-… Pero Tactimon había mandado a otro espía, que estuvo vigilándonos entre las sombras, a diferencia de Dorulumon- suspiró Samanta, sin sorprenderse de que Shoutmon estuviera impactado.

-¿Q-Quién?- exigió saber Shoutmon, temblando enojado.

-… _Visdom_-

El dragón abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿El… el que se supone es igual a Luke?- la miró, sorprendido- ¡¿Un _I.A._ trabajando con el _Bagra Army?!_\- preguntó atónito- ¡¿Quién lo creo?!-

-… Eso no va al caso- murmuró Samanta, seria, haciendo que el dragón la mirara más sorprendido- Lo que tienes que saber, es que él trabajaba para _Bagramon_, buscando a **alguien** en especial por el mundo digital, hasta que escuchó el rumor sobre el grupo extraño que llegó a _Zona Alpina_, y decidió ser participe… Como sea. Por culpa de él Dorulumon no pudo encubrirnos, y Tactimon decidió atacar-

-… ¿Q-Qué hizo…?-

-Mando sus tropas nuevamente a la _Aldea Natural_, esta vez él al mando. Slayerdramon y Luke los enfrentaron, liderando a los digimon que podían pelear, mientras los demás nos ocultábamos… Pero era una distracción. Un pequeño grupo se infiltró por otro punto, en busca de aquellos peculiares humanos y su _xros loader_\- la joven frunció levemente el ceño- Claro está, que nos encontraron, pero, Dorulumon nos rescató- eso sorprendió al dragón- Eliminó al grupo por completo, y, para protegernos, nos alejó de los aldeanos para que estuvieran a salvo, y nos guió por el pueblo para escapar… Entonces…-

\- ¿Entonces…?-

* * *

-… No recuerdo que paso después- admitió Kokoromon, mirando sus rodillas.

-_… Es natural… El edificio que teníamos al lado fue destruido, y cayó sobre nosotros. Tú y Sky quedaron inconscientes, pero el resto estábamos a salvo, aunque Samanta termino con una herida en el hombro... Al principio pensé que el derrumbe fue ocasionado por un misil errado, pero, cuando sentí el sonido de las tropas rodeándonos entre el humo, me di cuenta que no fue así. Aun me sorprende la rapidez con la que Félix le ordeno a Jack que llevara a Samanta y a los demás a aquel pequeño hueco, donde podrían esconderse, y nunca me di cuenta cuando Hinata le entrego a la pequeña su xros loader… Fuimos rodeados por Troopmon, liderados por aquel encapuchado blanco… Parecía tener una relación con Félix y Hinata, aunque no preste atención. Lo único que quería era sacarlos de ahí, pero…-_

* * *

-Pero mis padres sabían que Dorulumon, si descubrían su traición, estaría en grave peligro, así que decidieron aparentar que él los había capturado, y que él ya había acabado con la V-mon que tanto perseguían…- murmuró Samanta, sorprendiendo más al dragón-… Fueron llevados a las afueras de la aldea… Tactimon, al enterarse que los objetivos principales fueron apresados, se retiró de la batalla, cambiando lugar con _Visdom_… Y alguien más se unió a la fiesta- sonrió fríamente-… _Visdom_ podía detener a Luke… y el Caballero Negro podía detener al Plateado-

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿A-Acaso…?-

-Sí… Bagramon le ordeno a su hermano menor que le diera una lección a Slayerdramon, para que recordara cuál era su lugar en el mundo digital- Samanta entrecerró los ojos-… Les impidieron a ambos ir a rescatar a mis padres…-

Shoutmon no dijo nada, estaba helado.

-Claro está, que, a pesar de estar herida, dejé a Kokoromon y a Sky en el agujero, ya que estaban a salvo ahí, y, junto a Jack, salí del pueblo, y ambos nos dirigimos a un sector con unas colinas, donde estaban mis padres. Nos ocultamos en un montículo, esperando a que Luke o Slayerdramon fueran a rescatarlos, pero no sabíamos que estaban ocupados… Que ingenuos éramos…-

* * *

-_Tactimon los interrogó-_recordó con pesar Dorulumon- _Les exigió que le dijeran como llegaron al mundo digital, quién les entrego el xros loader "que estaba destruido", como conocieron a la V-mon y al Caballero Plateado, quién creo a aquellos I.A… Pero Félix y Hinata no dijeron nada. No le respondieron… y Tactimon no era un digimon paciente…-_

* * *

-Él… decidió ejecutarlos- murmuró Samanta.

* * *

-_Intenté hacer cambiar de opinión a Tactimon. Le intente hacer creer que podían ayudarnos los humanos… Pero él no consideraba que criaturas como ellas pudieran aportar en nuestros propósitos-_el lobo entrecerró los ojos- _… Iba a liberarlos, pero… pero… Ellos me dijeron que no… Si los liberaba… Mi vida peligraría, ya que eran demasiados digimon… Si los liberaba, Tactimon nos hubiera matado a los tres… por eso… me pidieron que dejara las cosas como estaban… y que protegiera a los que quedaban…-_

* * *

-… Fue todo muy rápido- recordó Samanta, apoyando su mejilla en su mentón-… Vimos como Tactimon simplemente sacudía su espada hacia mis padres… Hubo un resplandor… y ellos… estaban muertos…-

* * *

-_… Después de la ejecución… Tactimon ordeno que sus tropas se retiraran, ya que todo había sido… una pérdida de tiempo… Me quede rezagado… Tactimon me sugirió no volver a sentir lástima por seres… inferiores… No sé cuánto tiempo paso… Pero, cuando me di cuenta, llovía, y Samanta se había acercado a los cuerpos inertes de Félix y Hinata… Empezó a llorar… Me sentí como un ser repugnante, y no le dije nada a Jack cuando él me empezó a gritar, sin dejar de llorar…-_

* * *

-… Slayerdramon y Luke llegaron media hora después, ambos lastimados, acompañados de los digimon residentes, y de Sky y Kokoromon… Pero no recuerdo bien lo que sucedía detrás de mí, no me importaba que Slayerdramon gritara enfurecido, que los digimon lloraran, que Jack abrazara a Sky y Kokoromon, que no creían lo que sucedía… No me importaba… Solo estaba llorándole a mis padres muertos, ignorando que Luke estaba a mi lado… Creo…- empezó a meditar-… Creo que él también se puso melancólico… No pude verle bien la cara, además llovía… así que podían ser gotas de lluvia lo que estaba en su rostro… Siempre me lo he preguntado- se estiró en el sillón, ignorando a Shoutmon, que estaba rígido, con los ojos abiertos, sin decir nada.

Samanta lo miró de reojo, y suspiro, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

-… Pasaron los días, y el _Bagra Army_ no volvió a atacarnos. Enterramos a mis padres en una colina. Dorulumon se quedó un tiempo con nosotros, mientras Luke construía un _chip_ que podría llevarme de regreso al mundo humano mediante el xros loader plateado… Cuando estuvo listo, y estaba por partir, Dorulumon se fue… Él regreso con sus tropas, prometiéndome que intentaría evitar que algo así volviera a pasar… Quería proteger a los que pudieran volver a salir heridos por las decisiones de _Tactimon_… No me importó. Ya nada me importaba. Acepté que los digimon de la aldea se fueran conmigo, entrando al xros loader… Y, sin más, regresé al mundo humano…-

* * *

-… Cuando Samanta regresó… Los bomberos aun combatían las llamas que quemaban su casa... Solo había pasado media hora… Las personas creyeron que solo ella sobrevivió al incendio, mientras que sus padres terminaron calcinados…- recordó tristemente Kokoromon-… Samanta la pasó mal. Sus abuelos no la ayudaron, solo la humillaron en los medios de comunicación… Fue bueno que Luke tuviera la falsa identidad de _"Derek Wolf"_, sino, ella hubiera entrado a un orfanato… Y después… un mes después… Cuando Sky y yo estábamos paseando por los techos de Berlín, preguntándonos como alentar a Samanta… El… _El Proyecto Iluminati_ nos secuestró…- se aferró con fuerza a su chaqueta-… Y experimentaron con nosotras-

* * *

-Resulta, que el incendio que provocó que viajáramos al mundo digital fue causado por el _Proyecto Ilumanti_\- explicó Samanta, aburrida- Ellos sabían de los digimon, y querían eliminar a mi padre por toda la información que tenía. Capturaron a Kokoromon y a Sky, y las volvieron Kopierer. Las rescatamos, y en el transcurso, Luke logró llevarse información sobre lo que eran en teoría los _Kopierer_, su objetivo, y los métodos que ocuparían… _Tsch_, a esos tipos se les dio bien robar información, pero nunca descubrieron que es mi katana, que pertenecía a mi padre… Fue lo único que no se quemó en el incendio…-

* * *

-A veces me he preguntado si las cosas hubieran cambiado si el señor Félix hubiera tenido a mano su katana cuando ocurrió el incendio… Tal vez nadie hubiera muerto… Fue entonces que Samanta decidió enfrentarse al _Proyecto Iluminati_, porque toda la información base que usaron… que usan para sus experimentos, habían pertenecido al señor Félix. Ellos provocaron todo… Por eso es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlos…-aseguró Kokoromon.

* * *

-… Los digimon que me acompañaron de regreso… los aldeanos de la _Zona Alpina_, son actualmente los miembros de _Jäger_\- informó Samanta, acomodándose los lentes- Al descubrir que los Kopierer _comían_ evoluciones, y por querer protegerme a como dé lugar, entrenaron con Slayerdramon y Luke, y en dos meses lograron evolucionar a las etapas que conoces… Ellos escaparon de una guerra para entrar en otra… Por soy yo la que quiere protegerlos-

* * *

-… Y así… Cinco años después… Perdimos a alguien… de nuevo…- murmuró Kokoromon, terminando su relato.

La digimon se sorprendió cuando Akari, llorando en silencio, la abrazó.

La miró sorprendida, y se dio cuenta que Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu estaban callados, temblando. Damemon se veía deprimido, mientras que Gumdramon temblaba, con los ojos brillosos y mordiéndose el labio.

-… _Bagra Army… _Tactimon…- murmuró Tagiru, enfurecido-… _¡Proyecto Iluminati…!_-apretó sus puños, enfurecido-… No les perdonaré… ¡No lo haré…!-

-… No puedo creerlo… Por eso ya el _Bagra Army_ sabía de los humanos cuando llegue al mundo digital…- Taiki tembló-… Esto… ¡No es justo…!-

-… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué DarkKnightmon… detuvo a Slayerdramon…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Yuu, sin siquiera atreverse a sacar el xros loader amarillo. Se abrazó las rodillas-… ¡Los padres de Samanta-san no debieron morir!-

Damemon cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado.

Gumdramon cerró los ojos, enfurecido.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA TACTIMON?!- rugió enfurecido, levantándose- ¡Dígame, Kokoromon-sama! ¡Le haré pagar lo que les hizo a los V-mon…! ¡A Samanta…! ¡LO HARÉ PAGAR!-

-… Gumdramon…- murmuró sorprendida Kokoromon.

-…. Tranquilo, Gumdramon- murmuró Taiki, sin mirarlo-… Nosotros… Nosotros derrotamos a Tactimon-

* * *

-… De alguna forma… vengue a tus padres…- murmuró Shoutmon, apretando sus puños, totalmente enfurecido-… Vengue a los V-mon… A todos los que sufrieron por su mano… ¡PERO ESO NO LOS TRAERÁ DE REGRESO!-rugió.

Samanta lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Gritar no hará que las cosas cambien, así que deja atrás tu drama- le pidió, pero, para su extrañeza, el dragón se levantó y se colocó frente a ella-… ¿Qué pasa…?-

Pero se quedó callada, ya que el dragón se había arrodillado ante ella, apoyando su frente al piso.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Sé que ya no sirve…! ¡Que mis disculpas no arreglarán las cosas…! ¡Pero… como Rey…! ¡Como un digimon…! ¡Esto…! ¡Esto…!- la voz de Shoutmon tembló, y para más sorpresa de Samanta, unas lágrimas cayeron al piso-… ¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¡Te has criado con los nuestros…! ¡Y nosotros te arrebatamos a tus padres…! ¡No tenemos perdón! ¡LO SIENTO!-

Samanta lo miró sorprendida, y después suspiró fastidiada.

-Realmente, ¿Qué clase de Rey eres?- pidió saber, levantándose- Es la primera vez que me enteró que un soberano se arrodilla pidiéndole disculpas a una niña. Eres todo un caso-

Pero el dragón no se incorporó. Temblaba, mientras las lágrimas caían al cerámico.

-… Shoutmon- Samanta se sentó frente a él, y coloco su mano en su hombro-… No te humilles… No culpo a Tactimon, no culpo a DarkKnightmon, menos a Dorulumon… Tampoco culpo a Slayerdramon y a Luke por llegar tarde… Los únicos responsables de lo ocurrido, los que manejaron todo, fueron el _Proyecto Iluminati_. Las cosas tomaron su curso por culpa de ellos. No te atormentes-

El dragón, de a poco, dejó de temblar, y se incorporó, pero aun con la cabeza baja.

-… Eres patético- Samanta sonrió levemente, y apoyo su espalda en el sillón- Realmente, los digimon son criaturas asombrosas-

Shoutmon abrió los ojos sorprendido, y la miró sin poder creerlo. Samanta le sonrió.

-… Te juro… Samanta… que cuentas con mi lealtad- le prometió Shoutmon.

-Vaya, a la que tienes que hacerle esas promesas es a Kokoromon- le señalo la joven, acomodándose los lentes- No hagas más drama…- miró la pantalla de su _notebook_, donde se apreciaba que la barra de carga no había avanzado mucho- Estúpido programa… Parece que tendrás que esperar un poco más- se fijó en la ventana abierta- Ya está anocheciendo-

-Está bien- le sonrió Shoutmon- No me molesta esperar-

* * *

_Digiquartz_.

Delta A, encima de una torre de teléfonos, suspiró fastidiado, mientras que detrás suyo los Piximon y los DemiDevimon seguían discutiendo sobre la dirección de las tiendas digital.

¿Por qué lo metieron con esos _Seis Chiflados?_

Volvió a suspirar, pero se extrañó al ver a una figura caminando apoyándose en los edificios, como si cojeara.

La figura llevaba una capa desgastada… y parecía tener una armadura de samurái…

DeltaArresterdramon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

* * *

-_¡Jefa!_-sonó el comunicador de la joven.

-Al habla- Samanta se sentó en el sillón, mientras Shoutmon se levantaba.

-_¡A aparecido…! ¡Gaiomon!_-informó Delta A.

La joven alzo las cejas, mientras que Shoutmon se quedó quieto.

-No hagan nada. Vigílenlo, pero no hagan nada hasta que llegue- ordeno la Jefa, levantándose.

-_¡Sí!_\- y se cortó la comunicación.

La joven sacó la esfera que tenía su traje, y se dio cuenta que Shoutmon la miraba serio.

-Déjame acompañarte- le pidió el dragón- Lo que haga Gaiomon es mi responsabilidad… Yo lo he dejado escapar, causando daño a los demás… Tengo que detenerlo-

-… Lo sé. Necesito un señuelo- aseguró Samanta, mirándolo de reojo.

* * *

-Akari-chan, no llores- le pidió Kokoromon, dándole unas palmaditas a la pelirroja.

-P-Pero…- hipó la niña, restregándose los ojos.

-_… Lo siento_\- se disculpó Dorulumon- _En parte fue mi culpa lo que sucedió_.

-_¡Dorulumon, tu solo querías protegerlos-kyu!_-aseguró Cutemon.

-¡Cierto! ¡Tú no hiciste nada malo!- Tagiru se levantó- ¡La culpa la tienen ellos…! ¡La tiene ese encapuchado…!-apretó sus puños- ¡La próxima vez que vea al _Proyecto Iluminati…!_-

-¡No tendremos piedad!- rugió de acuerdo Gumdramon.

Taiki los miró preocupado, y miró a Yuu, que se abrazaba las rodillas, temblando, con Damemon dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-_

-¡¿Eh?!- el joven miró para todos lados, al igual que Kokoromon.

-¿Qué sucede, Taiki?- pregunto Damemon.

-Es que…- el joven estaba bastante sorprendido-… Escuche la melodía de una digimon-

-… Yo también…- murmuró sorprendida Kokoromon.

* * *

En el _Digiquartz_.

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Lunamon corría al lado de Spadamon, ambos intentando huir del Kopierer toro que los perseguía por las calles del _Digiquartz_.

-¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!- se preguntó molesto el digimon blanco- ¡No importa cuánto la corte, se regenera!-

-¡Estamos en problemas!- se lamentó Lunamon- ¡Y más encima _V-mon-kun_ lo está tomando como un juego!-

-¡¿Y dónde está él?!- Spadamon miró para todos lados- ¡¿Acaso sigue jugando con el otro animal morado?!-le preguntó a su novia, quien asintió apesadumbrada- ¡¿Por qué es tan despreocupado!?-

En eso, ambos se fijaron que el toro les pisaba los talones, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, una figura, desde arriba, se abalanzo al _Kopierer_.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_\- Gumdramon eliminó al toro, mientras los dos digimon se detenían, sorprendidos.

-¡¿G-Gumdramon-kun?!- hablaron atónitos ambos digimon.

-¡Lunamon! ¡Spadamon!- Taiki se les acercó junto al resto.

-¡Taiki!- sonrieron ambos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Akari!- Lunamon abrazo a la pelirroja, que correspondió al abrazo.

-Veo que estás bien- sonrió la niña.

-Has crecido, Taiki- sonrió Spadamon.

-Gracias-el joven correspondió a la sonrisa.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Tagiru, curioso.

-Son nuestros amigos- respondió el líder del xros heart.

-Lunamon-san, Spadamon-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Gumdramon, extrañado.

-¿Paso algo?- se preocupó Damemon.

-Bueno, no…- Spadamon se restregó la cabeza, incomodo- Vinimos a enviarle un mensaje a Shoutmon- explicó- Y a capturar a un digimon que escapo del _País en las Sombras_. Un criminal-

-¿Aún existen criminales en el mundo digital?- se sorprendió Kokoromon, tomando la atención de ambos digimon-… Pensé que era un lugar pacifico-

-Lo es- le aseguró Gumdramon- Pero nunca falta el que se mete en problemas-

-Como alguien que conozco- sonrió Tagiru, mirándolo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

Kokoromon sonrió, y se fijó que Spadamon y Lunamon la miraban atónitos. Miró para todos lados, nerviosa.

-Ah, ella es Kokoromon- presentó Taiki- Es una buena amiga…-

-… ¿E… Eres… una V-mon…?- pregunto atónito Spadamon.

-S-Sí…- asintió Kokoromon, nerviosa.

Lunamon y Spadamon intercambiaron miradas, sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa Akari.

Entonces el ambiente se llenó del grito de alegría de alguien, mientras el piso temblaba.

-¡Aquí viene!- se dio cuenta Spadamon, volteándose como los demás, para ver como un digimon rinoceronte corría despavorido, con un _V-mon_ montándolo, bastante divertido.

-¡Vamos, potro salvaje!- rió divertido el dragón, que era de un color azul-grisáceo, y ojos verdes. Llevaba una pequeña bufanda roja desgastada, hombreras y rodilleras negras, sus manos vendadas, excepto los dedos, y un cinturón de cuero que ataba a la enorme espada que traía en su espalda.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- gritaron atónitos los miembros del _Xros Heart_.

-¡V-mon-kun! ¡Eso es peligroso!- lo regañó Lunamon.

-¡Es divertido!- sonrió el dragón, testarudamente.

Pero el _Kopierer_ que montaba tropezó, cayendo, por lo que él salió rodando, hasta terminar frente a Kokoromon, que estaba totalmente quieta.

-… _Auch_… _Okey…_ Eso no fue… _auch_… divertido- V-mon se sentó, sobándose adolorido la cabeza- ¿Qué le pasa a ese animal?- miró molesto al _Kopierer_ tirado en el piso- Con patas tan grandes y se enreda. Por eso los V-mon somos los mejores- sonrió jactanciosamente, y se dio cuenta que tenía alguien al frente, por lo que la miró… y se quedó sin palabras…

Kokoromon, aferrándose a la chaqueta de Shoutmon, miraba atónita al otro V-mon, que la miraba sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿ERES _UN/UNA_ V-MON?!-

* * *

**¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo^^! ¡Y no olvides comentar!**


	24. El error del Rey Misión encubierta

**_El error del Rey._**

**_Misión encubierta._**

_Digiquartz_.

En el bosque cercano a la ciudad, cerca de un acantilado, Kiriha, con la capucha puesta de su chaqueta larga, se agachó, inspeccionando el césped digital entre los arbustos.

-¿Algo?- Ryouma se le acercó, siendo el único además del rubio, aunque Jagamon estaba sentado en sus hombros, asomándose por encima de su cabeza.

-Según la información que la Jefa logró obtener hace unos meses, una de las bases del Proyecto Iluminati debería estar por estos lados- murmuró el Aonuma, sin dejar de tantear el suelo.

-Pero ella dijo que quería agruparnos, y, según sus sospechas, tal vez Shoutmon nos dé una ayuda, después de lo de Pegasusmon-

Kiriha se quedó quieto, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Sí…_\- murmuró Greymon, dentro del xros loader azul del rubio- _Shoutmon no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de la muerte de un digimon de Jäger, por proteger a esos dos niños_-aseguró, serio- _Ya no se quedará afuera, dejando que otros hagan su trabajo-_

-_En efecto. Es el Rey, y se sentirá responsable por lo que está ocurriendo-_apoyo MailBirdramon-

-_Temo que ella haya planeado algo así_-suspiró apesadumbrado _Deckerdramon_-_ Tal vez use el amor de Shoutmon por su pueblo para mantenerlo cerca_-

-Es lo más obvio-aseguró Kiriha, volviendo a tantear el suelo- La Jefa es muy buena para sus suposiciones y teorías. Sabe que Shoutmon va a ayudarla después de lo ocurrido, y es lo que quería. Tener a la tercera parte de Apocalymon a mano- miró a Ryouma.

-… No creo que ella haya planeado la muerte de uno de sus compañeros- murmuró el platino.

-No la planeó- Kiriha lo miró, sumamente serio- Ella aprecia demasiado a _Jäger_ como para traicionar a uno de los suyos. Pero las cosas sucedieron, y ella tiene que tomar el mando y mover los hilos a su favor, y eso está haciendo. Quiere ir a esta base con Shoutmon, para ponerlo a prueba. Para ver si es capaz de poder controlar esa oscuridad… Me dijo que él sobrevivió al _virus solitario_\- se quedó quieto- Ya sabe que la tercera parte ha empezado a despertar…-

Ryouma apretó sus puños, temblando levemente.

-… Él es una parte… Y la segunda está partida en dos. Una mitad está en el _Proyecto Iluminati_, y la otra… en Astamon- murmuró el platino, mientras el pequeño digimon lo miraba, preocupado.

-En el _Digitama_ de Quartzmon- lo corrigió el rubio, dejando de tantear y golpeando el suelo, que sonaba hueco- Jagamon, cava aquí-

-¡Sí!- el pequeño digimon se bajó de Ryouma y empezó a trabajar.

-_Esa parte está en el Castillo de Shoutmon_\- recordó Greymon-_ En el __**País Real**__-_

-_Está a salvo_\- aseguró _Dracomon_.

-_Por ahora…_\- murmuró MailBirdramon-

-_Vormundmon está en Japón, y era él el que vigilaba a Shoutmon todos estos años-_recordó Greymon, casi en un gruñido, bastante molesto con ese **pequeño** detalle- _No hay nadie de Jäger o que sepa la verdad en el Mundo Digital_-

-Y es por eso, que creo que la Jefa planea mandar a un grupo a él- opino serio Kiriha, observando cómo Jagamon seguía cavando.

-… Sí…- murmuró Ryouma.

-¿Irías al Mundo Digital?- le pregunto el rubio, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Yo… No lo sé… Yo creo, que si arrebataran aquel fragmento de data de Apocalymon del _Digitama_… Astamon volvería-confesó, apesadumbrado- Pero sé que la Jefa no me mandaría. Ella es demasiado desconfiada, y podría suponer que yo volvería a ser controlado por aquella oscuridad-

Kiriha lo miró un rato, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Lo tengo!- avisó Jagamon, tomando la atención de ambos.

Los dos jóvenes se asomaron por el agujero que había cavado el pequeño digimon, para ver que había una tubería bastante grande.

-… Es aquí- Kiriha se incorporó-La información codificada es correcta. Aquí es la base secundaria del Proyecto Iluminati-

-¿Avisamos a la Jefa?- pregunto Ryouma, mientras Jagamon volvía a subir a sus hombros.

-No. Ella quiere poner a prueba la lealtad de Shoutmon… Además… Si es verdad, que aquella vez en Hong Kong, el digimon que sacó Horfe para escapar fue _Blastmon_…-

-Otro antiguo General del _Bagra Army_ puede estar aquí abajo- sentencio el platino.

-Sí… Como _Tactimon_\- el rubio apretó sus puños- No dejaré que él vuelva a lastimar a mi prima- prometió, molesto- Bajemos. Debemos sacar la mayor información, y destruir este lugar-

Ryouma asintió, mientras Jagamon ponía su mano en la frente, preparado para la acción.

* * *

-Ese bruto…- murmuró Wizardmon, aterrizando en uno de los techos del _Digiquartz_\- ¿Dónde está?- miró para todos lados.

Había estado buscando a Gaiomon desde que desapareció del callejón que era el punto de encuentro con él hacía ya cuatro días. Y en ese mismo transcurso de tiempo habían perdido a Pegasusmon…

A pesar de que, según Rapidmon, todo fue ocasionado por Forward, no podía evitar pensar que algo también pudo pasarle a Gaiomon. Como si lo sucedido con Pegasusmon hubiera sido una distracción para _Jäger_…

No le agradaba la idea, pero la muerte de Pegasusmon concordaba con la desaparición de Gaiomon, y eso ya lo había notado también Sky, quien lo buscaba por el mundo humano.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en encontrarlo cuanto antes, ya que, si algún otro miembro de _Jäger_ se topaba con él…

-Estúpido- murmuró Wizardmon, molesto por estar preocupado por aquel samurái, pero no tenía de otra. Sky quería encontrarlo, y él le prometió ayudarla a cuidar a ese asesino… aunque también le había tomado estima.

Suspiró molesto, y levantó su báculo, para volver a hacer un perímetro con su magia digital…

Se detuvo de inmediato y se dio vuelta, ya que la _Jefa_ y el Rey habían aterrizado cerca de él.

-¡Jefa!- se sorprendió el mago, tanto que casi se le cae el báculo por el tejado, por lo que lo agarró pero estuvo a punto de caerse él, si no fuera porque la joven lo agarró de la capa, dejándolo en equilibrio entre el tejado y la caída.

-_¿A qué viene eso?_\- la joven, de un tirón, lo hizo incorporarse- _No es como si fuera anormal verme_-lo quedó mirando, mientras este jadeaba, recuperando el aliento.

-L-Lo sé… Pero…- Wizardmon se levantó agarrándose a su bastón, con las piernas temblando- No me esperaba que te aparecieras, junto a él…- miró al dragón rojo, que sonreía incomodo por la situación del mago.

-Hola, soy…- empezó a presentarse…

-_La carnada_\- interrumpió simplemente la joven, asomándose por el techo, sin importarle que el dragón se quedó en blanco- _¿Y qué haces __**tú**__ lejos de Mercurymon y Frigimon?_-eso hizo que el mago se quedara quieto- _¿No te asigne con ellos para la ronda de hoy?_-

-Ah… Sí…- asintió Wizardmon, empezando a sudar.

Shoutmon lo miró, bastante extrañado.

-_**Además**__…-_la joven encaró al digimon de traje verde, sin molestarse que este temblara- _**Sky**__ también se saltó la ronda que tenía con Ranamon y Seadramon. ¿Tienes alguna idea, __**Wizardmon?-**_

**-**Ah… P-Pues…-

-_¿No fue a ti a quien le asigne vigilarla por sus __**extrañas escapadas?**__-_le recordó la Jefa- _Porque es bastante extraño que __**ambos**__ se escapen al __**mismo tiempo**__ de sus rondas, __**y en diferentes direcciones**__-_

Wizardmon tragó saliva. Él ya sospechaba, cuando al Jefa lo asigno a seguir a Sky, que ella sabía que la I.A ayudaba a alguien externo a _Jäger_ y al _xros Heart_… Y tal vez empezó a creer que él la ayudaba…

-_¿Algo que decir?_-

-… ¿Coincidencias…?- murmuró el mago.

La joven lo quedó mirando, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, tapándole la visión con el sombrero, dejándolo en blanco.

-_Por ahora_\- aseguró, dándose la vuelta y sacando un aparato, del cual se veía un mapa digital de la ciudad.

Wizardmon suspiró aliviado, acomodándose el gorro y afirmándose en su bastón, aun sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban.

-Este…- lo llamó Shoutmon, tomando su atención- Bueno, como **dijo **la Jefa, voy a ayudarlos- le tendió la mano, por lo que él, algo sorprendido, correspondió al gesto- Debes de saber que soy el Rey, pero llámame simplemente _Shoutmon_\- sonrió.

-Soy _Wizardmon…_ Mismo nombre que mi raza- asintió el mago de traje verde, sin creer que, quien tenía al frente, era uno de sus enemigos…

-Eres bastante joven-se dio cuenta Shoutmon.

-Eh, sí- asintió, aún incomodo- Si lo vemos en edad humana, tendría 17, igual que Kokoromon-

-¡¿Eh?!- el dragón lo miró sorprendido, dándole un susto- ¡AH! Lo siento. Pero… ¿Kokoromon tiene 17?-

-_Y así, nuevamente, demuestras lo poco que sabes de tu propia novia_\- menciono la Jefa, sin despegar la vista del mapa-_Y sí, ella es menor de edad. A diferencia tuya, que eres un adulto… en edad_-

Shoutmon la quedó mirando, contando hasta diez.

-Solo me sorprende que hayan digimon tan jóvenes en _Jäger_\- explicó pacientemente el dragón- En el _Xros Heart_ los únicos jóvenes son Gumdramon, Cutemon, y ChibiKamemon-

-Pues en todo _Jäger_, sin contar a Luke-san, Jack-san, y a Sky-san, solo hay 8 adultos, pero si agregamos a los tres Piximon y los tres DemiDevimon, son 13. Los demás somos 6 jóvenes, sin contar a Kokoromon y… Pegasusmon-suspiró apesadumbrado.

-_… En total, somos 23 actualmente, sin contar, claro está, a tres de nuestros compañeros que son externos, aunque relacionados, y nuestra ayuda extra_-termino a Jefa, dándose vuelta.

-¿Ayuda extra?- se extrañó Shoutmon- ¿Quiénes…?-

-_Delta A envió un mensaje. El objetivo se está alejando_\- lo interrumpió la joven-_Ya le di la orden de no acercarse a él. Espero la cumpla-_ se les acercó, sin molestarse que el dragón la mirara algo ofendido de que lo interrumpiera a cada rato- _Wizardmon, ¿qué estabas haciendo fuera de la ronda?_-

-P-Pues…- se rascó la mejilla, nervioso- Nada-

-_Bien, como no estabas haciendo __**nada**__ vendrás con nosotros_-sentenció la Jefa- _Tal vez nos sirvan tus hechizos_-

-E-Está bien- suspiró apesadumbrado el mago- Este… ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Quién es el objetivo?-.

-Jefa, no deberías involucrarlo- murmuró Shoutmon, tomando la atención de ambos- Gaiomon solo me quiere a mí. Yo lo derrotaré. Ninguno de _Jäger_ se pondrá en peligro de nuevo por causa de él-

-_¿Y si no puedes?_\- ella lo miró, seria- _¿Cuántas veces has peleado contra él, y te ha vencido?_-

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, molesto.

-… Tres- respondió, enojado al recordar esas derrotas-… Y en la cuarta Taiki me detuvo-

-_Sí, y como no hay en el registro ninguna victoria, estoy en mi libre derecho a creer que tu quinta pelea sea otra derrota_\- sentenció la Jefa, haciendo que el dragón respirara hondo, molesto consigo mismo porque ella tenía razón.

En cambio, Wizardmon estaba quieto, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

¿El objetivo… era Gaiomon…?

-_Vamos_\- ordeno la Jefa, alejándose.

Shoutmon la siguió, pero Wizardmon de lejos, ya que, sigilosamente, sacó un aparato pequeño de su capa, y apretó el botón que había en él.

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_.

Sky, que había estado jugando con Ciel, se sorprendió al sentir vibrar algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Un celular?- preguntó Yuno, dejando de poner la cena en la mesa.

-N-No…- la joven sacó un pequeño objeto gris, apretó el botón en él, para ver como aparecía un mapa digital del _digiquartz_, y un punto rojo que se movía entre los techos- Wizardmon…- sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Sky-chan?- Yuno miró extrañada como ella se levantaba.

-¡Wizardmon ya sabe dónde está Gaiomon! ¡Me manda su dirección para que lo siga!- sonrió encantada- ¡Ese samurái sabrá lo que es bueno cuando me vea!- aseguró, y se fue corriendo.

-¡Estoy en casa…!- Etsu abrió la puerta de entrada, y, al pasar Sky, termino dando vueltas.

-¡Sky-chan!- Yuno se asomó, pero la niña ya se había ido por un portal _digiquartz- _Ah, los jóvenes de hoy- sonrió, y miró como su marido dejo de dar vueltas.

-¿Q-Qué paso?- murmuró el pelicafé, acomodándose los lentes.

-Nada de nada- sonrió su mujer, empujándolo para que entrara.

Luke, recostado encima del techo, mirando las estrellas, solo movió sus orejas, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

No podía ayudar siempre a Sky, y ella tenía que aprender a cómo hacer las cosas.

Además, debía vigilar a Yuno.

Debía protegerla de _Visdom_.

* * *

_Digiquartz._

El _Xros Heart_, junto a Kokoromon, estaba completamente atónito, mientras que Lunamon y Spadamon no decían nada, solo miraban a V-mon, que se levantaba lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de _la V-mon_ que tenía al frente.

Tan sorprendido estaban, que no se dieron cuenta que el Kopierer rinoceronte se fue rápidamente, porque no quería ser nuevamente montado por aquel digimon.

-… Otra… V-mon…- murmuró el dragón azul grisáceo, sin creer lo que sus ojos verdes veían.

Kokoromon, en cambio, estaba sin habla.

Toda una vida creyendo ser la última. Slayerdramon, Seadramon, Dorulumon, y hasta los registros de los Kopierer decían que era la última V-mon, sin embargo, ahí, frente a ella, había un digimon de su misma especia, tan alto como su pareja…

No podía creerlo… Pero lo veía… No era una ilusión.

-… Tú…- murmuró V-mon, tomando su atención- ¡Eres una ternurita~!- le dio un cariñoso abrazo, descolocando a los presentes y a la digimon naranja.

-¡¿EH?!- Tagiru se recuperó de la impresión, mientras el V-mon no soltaba a la V-mon- ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!- señaló a ambos digimon- ¡Kokoromon! ¡¿No eras la última V-mon?!-pregunto, bastante alterado.

-S-Sí…- asintió Kokoromon, intentando despegarse del dragón- S-Slayerdramon me lo dijo… No entiendo…-

-¡OH! ¡¿Conoces a Slayerdramon-osan?!- se alegró V-mon, sin molestarse de que ella intentara despegarse de él- ¡¿Sigue con vida?!- sonrió, sumamente alegre- ¡Ese viejo tipo, se las manda cuando menos me lo espero!-aseguró, dándole otro asfixiante abrazo.

Taiki parpadeo, y se fijó que Gumdramon infló los cachetes, sumamente celoso y molesto. El joven sonrió, incomodo, preguntándose por cuanto tiempo aguantaría el pequeño digimon ver a Kokoromon con aquel V-mon pegada a ella.

-¡Oye, V-mon! ¡¿Cómo es esto?!- pidió saber Spadamon- ¡Nos dijiste que eras el último V-mon!-le recordó.

-Pues…- el dragón soltó a Kokoromon, que suspiró aliviada al verse libre de ese afectuoso abrazo- ¡Ni idea!- sonrió, haciendo que cayera al piso.

-E-Este…- Akari se acercó a Lunamon- Lunamon, ¿quién es él?-

-¿Él? Es V-mon-kun- sonrió la digimon coneja- Uno de los comandantes del ministro _Apollomon-sama_, en el _País en las Nubes_\- explicó- Lo encontramos herido hace ya un año en el Mundo Digital, a las afueras de la _Tierra Blanca_ del mismo país-

-No podíamos creerlo. Se suponía que los V-mon estaban extintos, pero él resultó el único sobreviviente- continuo Spadamon, observando como su amigo le daba otro abrazo a Kokoromon, quien intentaba despegarse de él.

-¿El único…?- se sorprendió Yuu, ignorando como su compañero intentaba calmar a Gumdramon, que llegaba a echar humo de la cabeza por los celos que lo corroían.

-Cierto- V-mon dejó de asfixiar a Kokoromon- ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? Yo me salvé de los Troopmon porque me escondí en el sótano- recordó, bastante serio- Cuando salí, ya no había nada, ni nadie. Mi hogar estaba destruido, y el resto de mi gente fue eliminada de tal manera que ya no podían regresar del Mar Digital… Pensé que era el último…- la miró- Viví estos últimos 20 años lejos de la civilización, y a pesar que ya hace unos cinco el _Bagra Army_ fue derrocado, no me atreví a acercarme al nuevo reino… Hasta que unos matones casi me- se pasó el dedo por el cuello-Por quitarles su _DigiNoir_, y fue ahí que las tropas de Apollomon-osan me encontraron…-

-… ¿Viviste… en el exilio…?- murmuró tristemente Kokoromon-… Yo… Yo…-

-Ahora que te veo de cerca…- V-mon la miró más serio- ¿Sabes? Es bastante extraño que seas tan joven, y tus ojos sean rojos-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el color de ojos?- se extrañó Tagiru.

-Los ojos rojos, humano, eran la principal característica de los descendientes directos del V-mon que fue parte de la _Orden Digital_\- dijo con orgullo el dragón.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó atónito el Xros Heart.

-¿No se los dije?- parpadeo Kokoromon.

-¡En ningún momento-dame!-aseguró Damemon.

-Ups- sonrió Kokoromon.

-¡Y…!- V-mon la encaró, poniéndola más nerviosa-¡La única V-mon que conozco que quedaba de ese linaje era _Sakaerumon-san!_ ¡¿Qué relación tienes con ella?!-

-Ah… P-Pues…- Kokoromon retrocedió, nerviosa y algo asustada-Ella… Era mi madre…-

V-mon la miró, totalmente sorprendido.

-… Ese nombre… y que tenía ojos rojos… Solo eso se de mi madre…- murmuró tristemente Kokoromon-… No sé más de ella… De papá… Que se llamaba _Hogomon_ y era el sabio de nuestro pueblo y… que tenía una hermana muy extrovertida llamada…-

-_Horomon-san_\- termino V-mon, mirándola sin dar crédito a sus oídos-… Se encargaba de la seguridad de nuestro pueblo, junto a Slayerdramon-osan…-musitó-… Entonces… ¿Tú eres el digimon que estaba en el _Digitama_ que tuvieron aquel día, cuando nos atacó el _Bagra Army_…? ¿Sobreviviste…? ¿Cómo…?

-S-Sí…- asintió apesadumbrada Kokoromon, empezando a temblar- S-Slayerdramon me salvó… P-perdona si no tengo p-pruebas de ser hija de mis padres… Pero es todo lo que sé-

-Fue por ti que el _Bagra Army_ nos buscaba incesantemente, por ser la escogida de Alphamon- murmuró V-mon, mirándola serio- Nos dieron caza para quedarse con tu poder, eliminarnos, y conseguir esa cosa que tienes en la cabeza- señaló el casco, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos- Sí, reconozco perfectamente esta _Reliquia Digital, _o como se llame. Slayerdramon-osan era el encargado de cuidarlo, y, ese **día**, cuando Sakaerumon-san concibió el _Digitama_, lo puso en él, y su reacción a su legítimo dueño fue crear una onda purificadora… ¡Que de pasada, destruyó el campo digital que ocultaba nuestra data del _Bagra Army!_\- recordó, enojado.

El Xros Heart y Kokoromon se quedaron quietos.

-… ¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró la V-mon naranja, con un hilo de voz.

-¿El… El casco de Kokoromon…?- Yuu la miró, sorprendido.

-¡Esa cosa resultó con el poder de purificar cualquier cosa! ¡Y purificó nuestro escudo!- explicó enojado el dragón- ¡Nos atacaron porque esa cosa y tú nos delataron!-

-Yo… - Kokoromon retrocedió, asustada y horrorizada-… ¿Por mi culpa…?

No tenía idea… Slayerdramon nunca le dijo eso… Nunca le dijo que su poder, al entrar en contacto con su _Reliquia Digital_, desató la devastación en su pueblo.

-¡OYE!- Gumdramon, ya hartó, por los celos, y el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, se interpuso entre ambos, haciendo que el dragón azul grisáceo retrocediera- ¡No me importa si eres o no un V-mon! ¡Kokoromon-sama está en un estado delicado, y no permitiré que la culpes por algo que no fue su culpa!-rugió, enfurecido.

-¡Cierra la boca, dragón!- lo miró enojado V-mon- ¡¿Qué va a saber un traidor a mi raza todo lo que sufrimos?!

-¡¿Traidor?!- se enojó más el pequeño- ¡Yo soy leal a Kokoromon-sama! ¡Idiota!-

-¡Kokoromon no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó!- aseguró enojado Tagiru, mirando al V-mon.

-Te equivocas si piensas eso-dame-Damemon se acercó al V-mon.

-Damemon tiene razón. V-mon, estas equivocado- lo apoyo Yuu.

-¡Cierto! Ella estaba en su _Digitama_, significa que era una recién nacida, ¿cómo querías que controlara su poder, sin ser consciente aún?- pregunto molesta Akari, ya que no le agradaba, al igual que los demás, que culparan a Kokoromon.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando ninguno de ustedes estuvo ahí- el dragón los miró molesto-Ninguno vio como asesinaban a su familia frente a ustedes. A sus amigos, a su gente…-

Eso los dejó callados.

-V-mon, creo saber que tú has sufrido mucho todos estos años después de que atacaron a tu gente- aseguró Taiki, serio- Pero te aseguro que Kokoromon también ha sufrido. Por favor, no la culpes-

Tagiru lo miró, algo sorprendido. Fue como escuchar a Shoutmon. Realmente, esos dos si que eran compañeros.

-_Tsch_\- el dragón miró para otro lado, pensando lo contrario.

-V-mon-kun, deberías alegrarte por haber encontrado a otro de los tuyos- Lunamon se le acercó.

-Cierto, ya no estás solo-le sonrió Spadamon, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Estoy solo!-lo calló V-mon- ¡He estado solo todos estos años! ¡Lo estoy, por culpa de **ella**!-señaló a Kokoromon, quien se horrorizo más- ¡Me arrebataste a mi gente!-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, asustada.

_-¡Suficiente!_\- para sorpresa de Akari, Dorulumon salió del xros loader y encaró a V-mon, que retrocedió asustado- ¡No permitiré que sigas culpando a Kokoromon por algo que ella no hizo!-

-_¡Patéalo-kyu!_\- exigió Cutemon- _¡Pícale los ojos-kyu!_

-_¡Dele su merecido, Dorulumon-san!_\- vitoreo Betsumon.

-¡No compliquen más las cosas!- los calló Akari.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No quiero la opinión de otras razas sobre esto! ¡Especialmente de **otros** dragones!- miró enojado a Gumdramon, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

-… Lo siento… Lo siento…-

Eso dejo sorprendido a V-mon. Miró a Kokoromon, que lloraba en silencio, tapándose el rostro, y temblando bastante.

-… Perdóname… Nunca pensé… Nunca supe…- gimió la digimon.

-… Kokoromon-sama…- murmuró Gumdramon, dolido al verla así.

-Kokoromon, no es tu culpa- le aseguró Akari, preocupada, pero la digimon se sentó de rodillas, sin dejar de tapar su rostro.

-Perdóname... Perdóname…- entonces, Kokoromon cayó al suelo.

-¡KOKOROMON/SAMA!- se asustó el Xros Heart, mientras los otros tres digimon se quedaron sorprendidos y asustados.

-¡Kokoromon!- Taiki se le acercó y la tomó en brazos, para ver que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon la miró asustado.

-E-Está bien, Gumdramon- el joven intento calmarlo- Solo se desmayó-

-Es natural… Le han pasado muchas cosas- murmuró serio Dorulumon.

Gumdramon lo miró preocupado, y después a Kokoromon. Pudo notar en su rostro dormido el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando…

Primero la muerte de su compañero, y ahora enterarse sobre su gente de esta forma…

-Si… **Grandes** cosas, supongo- murmuró V-mon, haciendo que todos lo miraran- Además de traicionar a su civilización, ¿qué más puede hacer?-

-¡OYE!- se enfureció Tagiru- ¡Retráctate ahora mismo!-

-Oblígame, humano- el V-mon empuñó su espada.

-Ay, no. V-mon, cálmate- le pidió Spadamon, sabiendo que eso era una mala señal.

-Estoy calmado- aseguró su amigo, dejando su arma- Son ellos los raros. Mira que proteger a una criminal…- pero no pudo terminar.

Akari se le había acercado, y dado una cachetada.

Los digimon presentes se quedaron quietos, pero más los tres jóvenes, en especial Taiki.

-¡Duele!- V-mon se sobó la mejilla- ¡¿A qué vino…?!-

-¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA!- le aseguró la pelirroja, asustando al dragón- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HA SUFRIDO KOKOROMON?!- le preguntó, caminando hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder- ¡¿CÓMO TE SENTIRÍAS SI CRECIERAS SIN CONOCER TU HOGAR, A TU GENTE, A TU FAMILIA?! ¡A TU MUNDO! ¡KOKOROMON TAMBIÉN HA SUFRIDO MUCHO POR NO CONOCER A SU PUEBLO! ¡HA SUFRIDO POR CULPA DE NOSOTROS, LOS HUMANOS! ¡HA PERDIDO A GENTE PRECIADA PARA ELLA…! ¡ESTA DEVASTADA! ¡¿Y TU VIENES Y LA CULPAS POR ALGO QUE ELLA NO ESCOGIÓ?! ¡¿CREES QUE ALGUIEN ESCOGERÍA UN PODER QUE LE TRAERÍA LA DESGRACIA A SU PUEBLO?! ¡A SU FAMILIA!-

Se creó un incómodo silencio, mientras Akari recuperaba el aliento, y V-mon la miraba totalmente asustado.

Y no era el único.

-A-Akari-san… da miedo…- murmuró Tagiru, azul del miedo, mientras Gumdramon y Damemon estaban escondidos detrás de él.

Yuu asintió, de acuerdo, sin darse cuenta que Lunamon y Spadamon estaban detrás de él, usándolo de escudo.

Dorulumon suspiró.

Taiki no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso por la actitud de su amiga.

V-mon, en cambio, después de recuperarse del susto, la miró serio, sin saber si creerle o no.

-… ¿Es verdad?- murmuró, tomando la atención de la pelirroja-… ¿Ella… Ella no tiene la culpa…?-

-¡Claro que no!- Akari lo miró más enojada, dándole otro susto- ¡Estaba solo en el _Digitama!_ ¡¿Cómo puedes culparla?!-

V-mon miró el piso, avergonzado.

-… Yo solo… He estado solo tanto tiempo… Que ya no sé qué pensar- murmuró V-mon.

-Fueron demasiadas emociones para ti- sentenció Dorulumon, sentándose- Y para Kokoromon- miró a la digimon naranja, que respiraba lentamente-Oye, Taiki-

-Sí. Kokoromon aún no está totalmente recuperada- murmuró preocupado Taiki.

-_Taiki. Entra a Kokoromon-chan_\- le pidió Jijimon, haciendo que sacara su xros loader. Se notaba en su voz que estaba bastante serio- _Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella. Debe descansar-_

_-_Sí- el joven puso el aparato frente a la digimon, y ella entró en él.

-… Kokoromon-sama…- murmuró Gumdramon, preocupado.

-…Taiki- Lunamon se le acercó, preocupada- … ¿Dónde está Shoutmon?-

-Él…- el joven suspiró, recordando como su amigo se había ido sin decir nada-… Él está por ahí. Pero pronto llegará- le aseguró- Tienen que darle un mensaje, ¿verdad?-

La digimon asintió.

-Y debemos capturar a un criminal- recordó Spadamon.

-¡Cierto!- se alarmó V-mon- ¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona!- se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas- ¡Después digiero lo de la V-mon!- miró para todos lados- ¡¿Y el transporte?!-

-¡Los Kopierer no son transportes!- aseguró Gumdramon, pataleando.

-¿Kopierer?- se extrañó la pareja digimon.

-¡No me importa lo que era! ¡Era muy rápido!- V-mon agarro a Spadamon del brazo- ¡A pie se ha dicho!-y, para sorpresa de los presentes, se fue rápidamente, arrastrando al felino, dejando una estela de humo.

-¡E-ESPERA…! ¡V-MON…!- se logró escuchar a Spadamon, antes de que desaparecieran por la otra esquina.

-… Entonces… ¿No solo Kokoromon es así?- murmuro en blanco Yuu.

-Todos se van sin decir nada-dame- asintió Damemon.

Lunamon sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta que ellos también han sufrido esos percances.

-Este, Lunamon- Akari la miró, preocupada- ¿A quién tienen que capturar?-

-A un criminal… Es peligroso- admitió- Por eso vinimos con V-mon-kun. Él puede derrotar a _Devimon_\- sonrió, segura.

* * *

Gaiomon, que caminaba cojeando levemente a causa de su pierna, suspiró, fastidiado, y se acomodó más la capucha, sabiendo perfectamente que lo estaban siguiendo.

No entendía por qué no lo atacaban, pero no tenía ganas de pelear en ese estado, especialmente si tenía que enfrentarse a _Jäger_… Y no era por si eran fuertes o no, era por orejas y _nerd_…

-Solo va caminando, sin hacer nada- murmuró Delta A, asomándose en un techo cercano- ¿Qué planea ese desquiciado?- frunció el ceño, recordando perfectamente que fue ese digimon quien atacó la escuela donde estudia la Jefa, la hirió a ella, y a Kokoromon.

-Mm…-los tres DemiDevimon y los tres Piximon inflaron sus cachetes, impacientes.

-Recuerden: **No debemos actuar**\- les recordó el dragón, conociendo esa faceta de los seis digimon- Debemos esperar a que vengan los refuerzos. Aunque este herido, Gaiomon debe seguir siendo peligroso-murmuró, serio, mirando a través del cristal de sus lentes oscuros al samurái.

Pero los seis digimon seguían con los cachetes inflados, tanto así que empezaban a tomar un color rojo.

-… ¿Eh…? ¿C-Chicos…?- Delta A los miró, con un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡AL ATAQUE!- los seis digimon dejaron el escondite y se abalanzaron al samurái.

Pero, para sorpresa de los digimon de _Jäger_, Gaiomon se volteo rápidamente, sacando su arco y flecha, apuntándolos.

-¡KYA!- empezaron a frenar su vuelo, pero el samurái disparó una flecha de energía, que se multiplicó.

-¡ESTOS IDIOTAS…!-Delta A dejó su escondite, y se puso frente a los seis digimon, para protegerlos, pero, para su sorpresa, las flechas ni los rozaron.

-¡¿F-Falló?!- suspiró aliviado un Piximon.

Pero Delta A se dio vuelta, para ver que las flechas impactaron en el edificio que tenían detrás, creando tales explosiones que varios escombros salieron disparados hacia ellos.

-¡CUIDADO!- Delta A cubrió a sus compañeros, mientras los escombros caían.

Gaiomon observó cómo los trozos del edificio impactaban en la calle. Se cubrió con su capa para protegerse del polvo, y, cuando pasó, se incorporó, y acerco, apoyándose en su arco, para ver a los siete digimon de _Jäger_ entre los escombros. Los tres Piximon y los tres DemiDevimon con los ojos dándoles vueltas, mientras Delta A, boca arriba, intentaba sacarse los escombros de encima.

Se detuvo al ver a Gaiomon frente a él.

-¡¿Te parece divertido?! ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí!- aseguró el dragón, enojado- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-

-Creo que ya lo hice- contradijo Gaiomon.

Delta A, al verlo más de cerca, se sorprendió al ver que el samurái tenía ambos ojos, cuando, según el reporte de la Jefa, ella misma le había herido uno.

-… ¿Cómo es que tu ojo…?-murmuró sorprendido, viendo la cicatriz en el ojo que se suponía había perdido.

-No es de tu interés- y, sin más, el samurái se empezó a ir.

Delta Arresterdramon parpadeo, sorprendido.

-¡¿EH?!-lo miró, atónito.

-¿Qué?- Gaiomon se detuvo, y lo miró fastidiado.

-¡¿N-No intentarás quitarme la vida o algo así?!- pregunto, sin poder creerlo- ¡¿No eres un asesino?!-

-Ah, cierto- el samurái se rascó la mejilla, olvidándose de ese detalle- No tengo ganas de más peleas. Hasta luego- continúo caminando, despidiéndose con la mano.

El dragón se quedó en blanco.

-¡¿TIENES BUENOS MODALES?! ¡¿NO ME HABRÉ EQUIVOCADO DE GAIOMON?!- se preguntó, sin creer lo que veía.

-¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy una bestia?!- lo encaró enojado Gaiomon- ¡Y sí, soy el Gaiomon que debes estar buscando! ¡Soy el **asesino y caza recompensas N°1 del Mundo Digital**!-aseguró, golpeándole la frente con la punta de su arco- ¡Grábatelo en tu disco duro, dragón de los ochenta!-

-¡¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de vestir?!-

-¡Pareces un espía barato!-

-¡Y TU UN MENDIGO!-

-¡YA BASTA!- Gaiomon lo calló poniéndole una barra de cereal en la boca- ¡Y deja de seguirme! ¡Tú, y tus monitos raros!- señalo a los digimon mareados.

Delta A hubiera hablado, si no tuviera la boca llena.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo~?- pregunto Gaiomon, acercándose a él, con su mano en el oído, haciendo como si se esforzaba por escuchar algo en su balbuceo, enojando al dragón- Habla más fuerte, no te escucho~-

Delta A estaba rojo de la furia, llegando a echar vapor de la cabeza.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo todo el día para intentar descifrar tus balbuceos- Gaiomon se incorporó, algo adolorido por sus heridas aun latentes- Tengo que salir de la ciudad cuanto antes- empezó a irse.

Delta A lo miró sorprendido, y escupió el dulce.

-¡¿Saldrás?! ¡¿No se suponía que tenías la misión de atacar a Kokoromon?!- se sorprendió.

-¿Ah? ¿La V-mon? Ya no me interesa… Tampoco el Rey, ni la Jefa… Ya nada…- aseguró, bajando por entre los escombros.

-Ya veo, regresaras con el Proyecto Iluminati- sentenció el dragón, mirándolo enojado- ¡Sé que eres un mercenario, pero traicionar a los digimon de esta forma…!-

-¡Los digimon me traicionaron primero!- lo calló Gaiomon, enojado- ¡Fueron ellos los que echaron a mi gente de la _zona_ en la que vivíamos, por temor a que el _Bagra Army_ atacara el lugar porque los _Agumon_ somos digimon pertenecientes a la _Antigua Orden!_\- aseguró, enfurecido- ¡Ellos nos dieron la espalda primero! ¡Y ahora, que vivimos **en paz**, creen que los que quedamos de mi raza han olvidado su traición! ¡Yo no lo he olvidado! ¡Y jamás lo haré!-

Delta Arresterdramon lo miró, impresionado.

-Nunca perdonaré al_ Bagra Army_, ni a los digimon… A nadie…- sentenció Gaiomon, dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo porque, frente a él, estaba Shoutmon, que lo miraba sorprendido.

Al verlo, dio un salto atrás, y preparó su arco.

-¡¿No es…?!- se sorprendió Delta A, y se dio cuenta que los escombros encima de él cambiaron un poco de peso.

_-Sí. Dijo que se enfrentaría a Gaiomon solo_\- le explicó la Jefa, sentada cómodamente en las rocas que aplastaban al dragón- _Pero creo que las cosas van a cambiar_-

-¡¿JEFA?!-se sorprendió Delta A.

Gaiomon se volteo, sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarse con semejantes personas en ese lugar, cuando intentaba escapar para no verse obligado a capturar a Sky…

El samurái no se dio cuenta que alguien más había llegado.

Wizardmon estaba de pie en el techo del edificio destruido, observando la escena, nervioso. Apretó su bastón, pensando en lo que debía y no debía hacer…

-_No pidas que me baje. No peso tanto, y esto es por no seguir mis órdenes_\- la joven le dio un leve golpe en la cara a Delta A con la funda de su espada.

-L-Lo siento… pero fueron ellos- miró a los otros digimon_ nockaut_.

La Jefa los miró, y simplemente hizo regresar a esos seis digimon al xros loader.

-¿Y yo?-murmuró Delta A.

-_Tal vez necesite transporte_\- respondió simplemente la joven, dejando en blanco al dragón.

El samurái frunció el ceño, y miro al dragón rojo, sabiendo que la joven detrás no iba a pelear.

-Prepárese… Rey- lo apuntó con su arco y flecha.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Shoutmon lo miraba… ¿con pena?

-… ¿Es verdad… que tu pueblo fue atacado por nuestra gente, por temor al_ Bagra Army?_-murmuró el Rey, sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!- lo calló Gaiomon- ¡Mi raza no fue la única que sufrió esa discriminación!- aseguró- ¡Pero eso no viene al cuento! ¡Usted quiere mi cabeza! ¡¿Verdad, Rey?! ¡Pues tendrá que pelear por ella! ¡Y no me tenga lastima por estar en este estado!-

Shoutmon lo miró, serio.

-Eso explica mucho… Que te hayas convertido en un asesino en tiempos de paz, es porque no has perdonado a nuestra gente. A los digimon que te causaron daño…- no termino porque una flecha rozo su mejilla, haciéndole un tajo.

-¡REY!- se asustó Delta A.

Wizardmon se golpeó la cara con el bastón, preguntándose por qué ese samurái era tan idiota…

-¡¿Y QUÉ LE IMPORTA?! ¡Es mi vida!- rugió enojado Gaiomon, deshaciendo su arco y haciendo aparecer su espada buena, y su espada rota- ¡¿Qué acaso ahora le doy tanta pena que no peleará contra mí?! ¡¿Se ha olvidado de todos esos digimon a los que eliminé?! ¡¿Lo ha hecho?! ¡¿Ha olvidado que fui yo quien lo dejó así de demacrado?!- exigió saber, pero el Rey no respondió- ¡¿OLVIDÓ QUE INTENTE MATAR A ESA ESTÚPIDA **INCOMPLETA**?!-

El dragón rojo apretó sus puños, recordando enfurecido como aquel samurái había lastimado gravemente a la digimon que amaba.

-… No lo he olvidado…- aseguró, mirándolo enojado, con sus ojos ámbar, sorprendiendo a los presentes- **Jamás olvidaría todo el daño que has hecho**\- sacó su micrófono.

La Jefa frunció el ceño. Esperaba que el Rey no fuera tan débil, pero, al parecer, cuando se trataba de Kokoromon, sus emociones negativas lo ligaban rápidamente a la oscuridad digital.

"_Idiota sentimentalista"_ pensó, fastidiada.

-Jefa…- murmuró Delta A.

-_Déjalo. Que haga lo que crea correcto_-murmuró la joven- _No es un niño al que debo cuidar_-

Wizardmon tragó saliva, apretando su bastón.

"_Esos ojos…_" Gaiomon preparó sus espadas _"Sí… Son los mismos ojos que vi cuando me hirió por detrás con esa extraña espada…"_ frunció el ceño _"Vaya, Rey. ¿Cuántos trucos tiene bajo la manga?"_

-_¡Rock Damashii!_\- el dragón le lanzó una esfera de fuego.

-_¡Rinkansan!_\- el samurái lanzó una onda de choque sacudiendo sus espadas.

Ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí, creando una gran explosión.

Gaiomon retrocedió, protegiéndose con los brazos del humo. Iba a saltar, pero cayó de rodillas a causa de su pierna herida. Gruñó enojado y levantó la mirada para ver a Shoutmon aparecer entre el humo.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_\- el dragón golpeo fuertemente al samurái con su micrófono, lanzándolo contra uno de los edificios con bastante fuerza.

Delta A se quedó asombrado por la magnitud del golpe, en cambio, la Jefa frunció el ceño.

Shoutmon, con sus ojos ámbar, observo como Gaiomon salía de entre los escombros, sujetándose de su espada.

-Nada mal… Al fin pelea con la intención de eliminarme- sonrió el samurái.

El dragón, sin embargo, lo señaló con su mano.

-Oye, Rey...-murmuró preocupado Delta A, dándose cuenta que el dragón estaba peleando **muy** en serio.

-_¡Rock Damashii!_\- esta vez, una oleada de bolas de fuego se abalanzó a Gaiomon, quien se quedó sorprendido, pero cerro los ojos y cayó de rodillas, ya aceptando su destino.

La Jefa, al darse cuenta que el Rey estaba por cruzar la línea, se levantó desenvainando su katana, pero, para su sorpresa, ocurrió una explosión al frente de Gaiomon.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos ámbar, sorprendido.

-¿Q-qué pasó…?- Gaiomon tosió, a causa del humo que tenía al frente.

-Eres… un completo bruto…- escuchó un jadeo, frente a él.

El samurái se quedó quieto al reconocer esa voz, y, lentamente, levanto la mirada, para ver, entre la nube de polvo, a Wizardmon.

El mago, jadeando, estaba de rodillas, apoyándose en su bastón, bastante quemado y herido, a causa de la técnica del dragón rojo.

-¡WIZARDMON!- gritó asustado Delta Arresterdramon, mientras que la Jefa estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué…?- el Rey retrocedió unos pasos, atónito, con sus ojos volviendo a su color azul.

-… Eres… un completo salvaje…- jadeo Wizardmon, mirando de reojo al samurái-… Siempre… tengo que andar… enmendando tus errores, bruto…-

-… N-Nerd…- murmuró Gaiomon, sin poder creerlo.

-… ¿Por qué…?- murmuró Shoutmon- ¡¿Por qué lo protegiste?!-

-_También me gustaría saberlo_\- la Jefa se bajó de los escombros, permitiendo que el dragón azul se los sacara de encima.

-… Je…- el mago la miró jadeando-… Lo siento, Jefa… Pero… A pesar de que esta lógica sea contradictoria… No pude darle la espalda a este bruto…- admitió, sorprendiendo más al samurái-… Este salvaje es… aunque parezca extraño… mi amigo…-, y, sin poder aguantar más, cayó desmayado al piso.

-¡WIZARDMON!- se asustó Delta A, mientras que Shoutmon estaba sin habla, ya que no podía creer que había lastimado a un digimon de _Jäger_.

La Jefa frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada. Quería ver cómo iba a cambiar el curso de la situación.

Gaiomon se quedó quieto, observando al herido mago que había usado su cuerpo para protegerlo del Rey… Nunca antes un digimon lo había protegido, menos uno de una raza diferente… Nunca… lo habían llamado _amigo…_

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo una furia que nunca había sentido antes, mientras era rodeado de su energía, alertando a los presentes.

-… Maldito…- murmuró, enfurecido, mirando al Rey, quien se sorprendió-... ¿Cómo se atreve…? La cosa era conmigo… ¿Y se atrevió a…? ¡USTED NO ES EL REY CON EL QUE QUERÍA COMBATIR!- rugió, sorprendiéndolo más-¡NO CON UN COBARDE QUE ATACA A OTROS! ¡¿SE HA REBAJADO TANTO?! ¡ESTO LE COSTARÁ LA VIDA, REY! _¡GAIA REACTOR!-_

El lugar fue rodeado de esferas de energía amarilla, alertando a los presentes.

-_¡Aléjense!-_ ordenó la Jefa, en el momento en que las esferas explotaron.

De entre las explosiones, salió Gaiomon, aterrizando en uno de los techos del lugar, y empezando a correr hacia otro, con el inconsciente Wizardmon en el brazo, y con el bastón de este en mano.

-¡Aguanta, Nerd!- le ordenó, ignorando el dolor en su pierna- ¡Tienes que aguantar hasta que encuentre a orejas! ¡No te perdonaré jamás si te vas ahora! ¡¿Escuchaste, Wizardmon?!-

Pero el mago no respondió.

-¡Wizardmon!-lo llamó Gaiomon, sin dejar de correr.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el mago abrió un poco sus ojos, y le enseñó un rastreador.

-¿Es para orejas?- murmuró, por lo que el digimon herido asintió, antes de volver a perder la conciencia-... Ya veo... Entonces vamos a un lugar seguro, hasta que nos encuentre- y continuo camino, ya bastante lejos del lugar donde ocurrían aún las explosiones.

* * *

La Jefa abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que Delta A la cubriera, mientras las explosiones se detenían.

-_¿Eres idiota? Sabes que puedo cuidarme_\- le dijo, mientras el dragón se incorporaba, limpiándose el polvo de su chaqueta.

-Fue un reflejo- murmuró Delta A, bastante pálido- ¡Wizardmon!- llamó, mirando entre la nube de polvo, mientras Shoutmon, cerca de ellos, se levantaba, tosiendo.

-_No lo siento cerca_\- murmuró la Jefa, mientras el polvo desaparecía, dejando ver que solo estaban los tres en el lugar.

No había rastro ni del mago, ni del samurái. Solo había, en el piso, la pulsera amarilla del miembro de _Jäger_, la cual, estaba rota…

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Se lo llevó…- murmuró con un hilo de voz Delta A, tomando la pulsera, sin poder creerlo- No… ¡ESE TIPO SE LLEVÓ A WIZARDMON!-rugió, enfurecido.

-C-Cálmate- le pidió Shoutmon, mirando para todos lados- No debieron ir lejos…- pero no termino, porque el dragón lo agarro de la bufanda y lo levantó.

-¡ESTO ES CULPA SUYA, REY!- rugió, enojado- ¡ESTO PASÓ PORQUE ATACÓ A MATAR A GAIOMON! ¡¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE LO IBA A CAPTURAR?! ¡¿NO ES LO QUE, COMO REY, DEBÍA HACER?!-

Shoutmon se quedó callado, sin saber que responder.

La Jefa, en cambio, no dijo nada. El dragón rojo había fallado. No era capaz de aguantar la pequeña oscuridad que floreció en él cuando entró en contacto con el virus solitario.

-_Delta A, baja al Rey_\- le ordenó, sacando su comunicador- _El asunto es grave. Gaiomon es escurridizo, así que daré la alarma para que los demás ayuden a encontrar a Wizardmon antes de que sea tarde_-

Su compañero, de mala gana, obedeció, soltando al dragón rojo, que se sentía como un completo idiota.

-Rey, le juro, que si Wizardmon muere… Si perdemos a otro de los nuestros… Juro que ahora seré yo quien vaya por su cabeza- amenazó Delta Arresterdramon, dejándolo helado.

-Y-Yo no quería… No sé por qué ataque de esa forma… Yo…- intento excusarse, pero no tenía con que defenderse.

Era obvio… Perdió los estribos cuando le recordaron cuando Kokoromon fue herida… No fue capaz de controlarse.

Se sentó en uno de los escombros, y se tapó el rostro, atormentado, mientras la Jefa contactaba a _Jäger_ y Delta A se elevó, intentando encontrar con la mirada al samurái, pero él estaba fuera de su rango.

Él solo quería ayudar a _Jäger_… Pero ahora… Estaba haciendo lo contrario.

"_Kokoromon…"_ pensó, angustiado. No quería darle más dolor a la digimon que amaba… No quería verla llorar más… Pero él estaba provocando una posible desgracia _"Kokoromon… perdóname… Taiki… por favor, ayúdame…"_

* * *

En el mar digital del _Digiquartz_, Seadramon emergió del agua, seguido de Ranamon y un _Submarimon_, quien tenía en su interior a una adolescente de cabello naranja.

-Ah- bostezo Ranamon, mientras Submarimon abría su compuerta para que su compañera se sentara- Esos Kopierer marinos son un dilema-

-Ranamon- Seadramon la miró reprobativamente, ya que no se tomaba en serio las rondas.

_Mizuki_, en cambio, miró a su compañero, que le devolvió la misma mirada. Ambos sonrieron, algo divertidos por el comportamiento tan infantil de la digimon azul.

-Mizuki-chan, Submarimon- los llamó Seadramon, ignorando la pataleta de su protegida- Realmente, les agradezco que nos ayuden en nuestras rondas-

-Está bien, Seadramon- sonrió la joven.

-Ustedes mismos nos han dicho que son los únicos digimon marinos de su _organización_\- le recordó Submarimon, sonriendo- No nos molesta ayudarlos, después de todo, ustedes nos ayudaron antes-

-Sí- asintió Mizuki- Esa vez nos protegieron de los _Kopierer_ que habían ido tras _Plesiomon_ y su _Digitama…_\- les recordó, y, de repente, su compañero entró a su xros loader azul, ya que un pequeño _Pitimon_ salió de este a sus brazos-¿P-Pitimon…?- parpadeo la peli naranja, pero no pudo decir más porque cayó al agua, salpicando a Ranamon.

Seadramon suspiró, mientras Mizuki emergía, con el pequeño digimon en su cabeza.

-Pitimon, ya hablamos de salir del xros loader cuando estoy en el agua- lo regañó la joven, aunque el bebé digital se rió divertido por haberse mojado.

-Ese bebé…- Ranamon lo miró fastidiada- Oye, Plesiomon- llamó, haciendo que la peli naranja sacara su xros loader, mientras el pequeño daba saltitos de emoción en su cabeza- Haz algo con tu niño. Hace un rato hizo lo mismo cuando estábamos en el fondo. ¿Quieres abrazar, o ahogar a _Mizu?_\- miró al bebé, que sonrió divertido- Por eso prefiero a los pequeños de la edad de Bear, son más tiernos y menos revoltosos.

-Oye…- Seadramon la quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza, recordando perfectamente que la susodicha era peor que el pequeño Pitimon cuando era una bebé digital.

-_Lo lamento, Ranamon_\- se disculpó Plesiomon, desde el xros loader- _Pero sabes que Pitimon quiere mucho a Mizuki_-recordó.

-Además no ha hecho nada malo- agregó Seadramon.

-Sí- asintió sonriendo Mizuki.

-Vamos, vamos. Solo lo dices para quedar bien con Plesiomon- sonrió divertida Ranamon.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué?!- Seadramon la miró avergonzado- ¡S-Solo estoy siendo amable!- le aseguró, pero ella miró para otro lado, sonriendo burlonamente- ¡Ranamon!-

Mizuki sonrió divertida, sin saber que Plesiomon, en el interior del xros loader, estaba sonrojada, mientras Submarimon intentaba calmarla.

Después de nadar a la orilla, Mizuki se despidió de ambos digimon, y regresó al mundo humano, asegurando que podrían contactarla si necesitaban ayuda.

-Y se fue…- sonrió Ranamon, sentada en la cabeza de Seadramon.

-… Sí. Es una buena humana- asintió Seadramon.

-Lo sé, pero no le gana a la _Jefa_\- aseguró la digimon con programa chino- Porque…-

-_"Ella manda a volar a la mayoría de los Kopierer"_\- repitió el digimon acuático, amurándola- Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos, continuemos con el trabajo…-

-_Jefa a Jäger_-

Ranamon, sorprendida, sacó su comunicador.

-Aquí Ranamon y Seadramon, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto, extrañada, mientras el digimon serpiente-marina fruncía el ceño, preocupado.

No era normal que la Jefa diera una llamada a todo _Jäger._

* * *

-Te escuchamos aquí Jack, Rapidmon y Bearmon- respondió el I.A., sentado en un árbol del parque, con Bearmon a su lado, y la liebre digital apoyado en este, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Presente, querido profesor!- sonrió el oso, y ambas liebres lo quedaron mirando- ¿O señorita? ¡Comandante! ¿Sargento Pepper…? Me doy-

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Rapidmon, frunciendo el ceño, ignorando al oso, que se amuró.

-No me simpatizas-

-_Tenemos problemas_-

* * *

-¿Qué problemas?- Mercurymon, que había estado caminando junto a Frigimon por las calles del Digiquartz, se detuvo, al igual que su compañero.

-Jefa, Frigimon está preocupado. Wizardmon no vino a la ronda- avisó el digimon de nieve.

-_Tampoco Sky_\- avisó Ranamon.

-_¡¿QUÉ?!_\- se escuchó a Jack, sorprendido.

* * *

-Jefa, continua-pidió Luke, aun recostado en el tejado de los Kudou, callando a la otra liebre.

-_Quiero que todos vayan en busca de Gaiomon_. _Rastréenlo_-ordenó la Jefa

* * *

-¿Gaiomon?- se sorprendió Slayerdramon, sentado en el borde de un edificio, mientras Birdramon y Aquilamon, detrás de él, se miraron, extrañados.

-¿No es el digimon que atacó a Kokoromon-chan?- pregunto Birdramon, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, es el mismo. Yo lo frené… Me sorprende que se recuperara tan pronto-murmuró Slayerdramon.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto serio Aquilamon.

-_Ah, no mucho en realidad. Simplemente secuestró a Wizardmon, que está gravemente herido, gracias al dragón que está a mi lado, ¿verdad, Rey?_-

* * *

Los miembros de _Jäger_, al escuchar la noticia abrieron los ojos, completamente asustados.

* * *

Luke se incorporó de inmediato.

* * *

-¡¿Qué Cuernomon hizo QUÉ?!- gritó Jack.

* * *

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!- lo calló Ranamon, asustada, mientras Seadramon empezaba a nadar- ¡Jefa, Seadramon y yo vamos a buscar cerca del río!-

* * *

-¡Frigimon y yo buscaremos por los callejones!- Mercurymon y su compañero comenzó a correr por las calles.

* * *

-¡Nosotros buscaremos por el aire!- aviso de inmediato Aquilamon, emprendiendo vuelo junto a Birdramon, mientras Slayerdramon levitaba cerca de ellos.

* * *

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de los tejados!- avisó Jack, bajándose del árbol junto a Bearmon, mientras Rapidmon asentía.

* * *

-_Delta A, el Rey y yo iremos al bosque. No me extrañaría que se esconda por esos lados_\- aseguró la Jefa, frunciendo el ceño- _Y, hagan lo que hagan, no se precipiten. Sé que no queremos más perdidas, pero, si hacen un movimiento en falso, Gaiomon puede causarnos más daño. Está completamente enfurecido… Tengan cuidado_-

-_¡Sí!_\- afirmaron los miembros de _Jäger_, cortando la comunicación.

-_Luke_\- lo llamó por otra vía-_ Busca a Sky… Como acabo de decir. No podemos tener más pérdidas-_

-…_Sí_\- y se cortó la comunicación.

-¡Rápido, Jefa!- Delta A se agachó para que ella se subiera a su espalda- Si vamos por el aire llegaremos más rápido al bosque-

-_Sí- _la joven asintió, y miró a Shoutmon, que seguía sentado, arrepintiéndose en silencio- _¡Oye, Rey! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres una invitación o algo así?!_-

EL dragón levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-_Lo que pasó es responsabilidad tuya, __**y mía**__\- _aseguró la joven, sorprendiéndolo- _Me juraste lealtad, así que no permitiré que te caves un hoyo en tu primera misión ayudándonos. Ahora mueve tu trasero digital o me adelantaré a Gaiomon y a Delta A con respecto a tu cabeza_-

El dragón asintió, y se subió a la espalda de Delta A, quien frunció el ceño, pero emprendió vuelo.

* * *

Luke se asomó por arriba a la ventana del salón de los Kudou, para ver como Yuno miraba preocupada la hora, ya que su hijo aún no llegaba, mientras Etsu caminaba de un lado para otro.

-Yuno- la llamó la liebre, dándole un susto.

-¡Luke!- la peli naranja se volteo al igual que su marido- ¡¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?!-

La liebre se encogió de hombros, mientras la pequeña Ciel se acercaba a la ventana, maullando contenta.

-¿Sabes dónde está Taiki? Ya son las diez y aún no llega- Etsu se le acercó, pero él negó.

Luke sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo tendió al matrimonio.

Un cinturón blanco, cruzado, con cuatro paquetes y dos hombreras.

-Se parece al que tenía Kokoromon-chan- murmuró Yuno, tomando el objeto.

-Dáselo cuando regrese- y, sin más, la liebre se fue.

-¡Luke!- la mujer se asomó, pero él ya no estaba.

¿Qué pasó?

* * *

En un pasillo de metal que conectaba a varios lugares, y donde había una puerta con el letrero de _"RESTRINGIDO EL PASO A PERSONAS NO AUTORIZADAS"_, dos soldados del _Proyecto Iluminati_ caminaban hablando sobre los experimentos recientes.

Cuando cruzaron el pasillo, por la esquina se asomaron Kiriha, Dracomon, Ryuoma, con Jagamon colgando en su espalda.

El rubio le hizo una señal a su compañero, y ambos se acercaron a la puerta del letrero. Kiriha sacó una tarjeta negra, y la deslizo por el panel de control, _hackeandola _y abriéndola, para encontrarse con un salón llenos de computadores, y con solo tres científicos en ella.

-¡Aquí voy!- Dracomon y Jagamon se abalanzaron a los tres humanos, _nockeandolos_ fácilmente.

-Bien hecho- Kiriha cerró la puerta, mientras Ryouma prendía uno de los computadores y colocaba un _pendrive_ en él, para extraer la información.

Ambos digimon sonrieron contentos.

Kiriha observó los datos que aparecían en la pantalla que Ryuoma _hackeaba_, mientras Dracomon y Jagamon arrastraban a los científicos inconscientes, para que no molestaran en la pasada.

-_Rápido, Kiriha. Si alguno de los antiguos Generales está en este lugar, lo mejor será no toparnos con ellos_\- apresuró Greymon, molesto porque su compañero estuviera en semejante lugar.

-Pronto terminaré…- empezó a decir Ryouma, pero se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer- ¿Q-Qué es esto…?-

-¿Qué?- Kiriha leyó lo que había en la computadora- Esto es…- no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Así que esto es lo que ocultaba tan celosamente Topacio en esta instalación? Ahora podemos decir que Shoutmon y Damemon ya no tienen límites para pelear-

Dracomon y Jagamon se miraron, extrañados.

* * *

En el bosque Digiquartz.

Sky aterrizó entre unos arbustos, jadeando.

Había escuchado la conversación de _Jäger_, por lo que estaba bastante preocupada.

Sacó su mapa especial, donde se veía la dirección en donde debía estar Wizardmon, y la siguió, hasta que llegó a una cueva oculta por la bajada y varios árboles.

Entró de inmediato, para ver, en ella, a Gaiomon arrodillado frente al mago herido, que jadeaba, mientras sus quemaduras se abrían levemente.

El samurái, que acababa de cubrir al digimon herido con su capa, mostrando su armadura negra, levantó la mirada al sentir a alguien entrar.

-Orejas…- murmuró, sorprendido.

-Gaiomon… Wizardmon… Es-Están vivos- murmuró con un hilo de voz la niña, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¡Claro que estoy vivo!-se enojó el digimon de armadura- ¡¿Qué tan débil crees que soy?!

-T-Tienes razón- Sky se limpió las lágrimas, caminando hacia ambos- Pero… Wizardmon…- se agachó, para ver a su amigo herido. Le movió un mechón de cabello, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño, adolorido-… ¿El Rey se lo hizo?-

-¡Sí!- gruñó enfurecido Gaiomon, mientras la niña sacaba un aparato, del cual salió un campo curativo que empezó a tratar las heridas del mago- No puedo creerlo… ¡Pensé que era un digimon más noble de lo que me demostró!- aseguró- ¡Ya no quiero su cabeza! ¡¿Para qué voy a eliminar a un tipejo de esa clase?!-

Sky no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver como el samurái estaba tan preocupado.

-Gaiomon… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó, algo dolida, dejándolo quieto.

-Y-Yo…- murmuró, recordando de golpe que la I.A que tenía a su lado era su objetivo-… N-No es de tu interés…-

Sky lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya veo…- se levantó, se le acercó, y le dio tal cachetada que resonó en toda la cueva.

-¡DUELE!- se tapó la mejilla que tenía la marca de mano- ¡¿Así tratas a alguien herido?!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- esta vez le dio una patada a su pierna herida, sin molestarse que este se tirara al piso, adolorido- ¡Vuelve a irte de ese modo, y te dejaré calvo! ¡Estúpido Gaiomon!-

-¡Eres… una… estúpida… orejas…!- gimió el samurái.

-¡EL TONTO ERES TÚ!- lo calló Sky, empezando a golpearlo- ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!-

-¡PARA, SALVAJE!- Gaiomon se protegió con los brazos de los puños de la I.A, pero no había caso.

Una mujer enojada, era difícil de calmar.

Se detuvieron al escucharon una leve risa. Miraron de inmediato a Wizardmon, que los miraba cansado.

-¡Wizardmon!- sonrió Sky, agachándose para verlo mejor, mientras el samurái lo miraba sin decir nada.

-… Lo siento… Sky-san… La preocupe- se disculpó el mago, quien gimió levemente.

-¡No hables!- Sky negó con la cabeza- Guarda energías-

El digimon asintió, y miró a Gaiomon, que no sabía cómo expresar su alivio al ver a _su amigo_ a salvo.

-… ¿Y bien…?- le preguntó Wizardmon, extrañándolo- ¿C-Cómo se dice…?-

Eso lo dejo en blanco.

-¡MALDITO NERD!- lo señaló con su espada, echando humo de la cabeza- ¡¿QUIERES UNA DISCULPA O ALGO ASÍ?!-

-¡C-Claro que sí!- lo miró enojado el mago- ¡A-Arriesgue mi data por ti, estúpido salvaje!-

-¡¿C-Cómo…?! ¡YO NO TE PEDÍ AYUDA!-

-¡DABA PENA VERTE PERDER DE ESA MANERA!- aseguró Wizardmon, y ambos empezaron a chocar chispas por los ojos.

-¡No peleen!- Sky le dio un coscorrón a ambos digimon, calmándolos- ¡Ah! ¡Perdona, Wizardmon!- se disculpó rápidamente, ya que el mago palideció más.

-E-Está bien…- jadeo el mago, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te duelen mucho tus heridas?- se preocupó Sky, mientras Gaiomon, enojado, se cruzaba de brazos, murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-… M-Me duele más pensar en… en lo que me hará la Jefa después de esto- admitió Wizardmon, apesadumbrado ante esa idea.

-… Todos están buscándote…- Sky sacó su comunicador-… Pero, si les digo que estas bien, preguntaran donde estas, y…- miró a Gaiomon, que dejo de murmurar.

-Entonces, simplemente, me largo…- empezó a decir el samurái…

-¡NO!- Sky lo miró dolida, sorprendiéndolo- ¡No quiero que te vayas…! ¡Ya perdí a un amigo para perder a otro!-

Eso lo sorprendió.

-I-Idiota… ¡Estarás en peligro junto a mí!- aseguró enojado Gaiomon.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le pregunto, más dolida- ¡No me importa que seas un criminal en el Mundo Digital, ni un enemigo de _Jäger!_-

-¡Trabajó para el Proyecto Iluminati secuestrando digimon y entregándoselos para que experimenten con ellos!- la calló, enfurecido- ¡Y más encima me ordenaron llevarte con ellos!-

Eso la dejó quieta, al igual que a Wizardmon.

-… Me ordenaron llevarte con ellos, por tu virus- murmuró Gaiomon, sacando la bolsa de _Digi Code, _ que era su paga por la misión de atrapar a Kokoromon.

-P-Pero… en vez de darnos una emboscada, escapaste de nosotros- le hizo notar un cansado Wizardmon, sorprendiéndolo-… Salvaje… ¿No te das cuenta que has traicionado al Proyecto Iluminati, y vuelto… uno de nosotros…?-

Gaiomon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿Gaiomon…?-Sky lo miró, preocupada.

El samurái tembló levemente, agarrando con fuerza la bolsa de cuero.

De un movimiento, la lanzó contra la pared de roca, haciendo que cayera y unas monedas digitales salieran de esta.

Sky se sorprendió ante ese gesto, y miró a Gaiomon, que se recostó en el piso de piedra, dándole la espalda.

-… Despiértame cuando el Nerd pueda caminar, para llevarlo con los suyos- murmuró el samurái.

La I.A. abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y asintió.

-¡Sí!-

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡Vamos, Spadamon, no hagas escándalo!- le pidió V-mon.

-¡P-Pero…!- gimió el felino, agarrándose al dragón, mientras este conducía a un alterado _Kopierer_ águila- ¡¿Por qué se te ocurre este medio de transporte?!-

-Pero si Devimon vuela. ¡Tal vez así lo encontremos rápidamente!- sonrió V-mon.

-¡NI SIQUIERA SABES QUE SON ESTAS COSAS!- le recordó asustado Spadamon.

-Ya…- murmuró el dragón, ignorándolo- Pero, si soy honesto, no soy nadie para ahora perseguir a un criminal- admitió, extrañando al _copiloto_\- ¡Soy una vergüenza para toda mi raza!- empezó a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre gritarle de esa forma a la hija de Sakaerumon-san?!- lloriqueo- ¡Deshonra para mi y toda mi familia!-

Spadamon lo quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya me disculparé con ella!- aseguró sonriendo V-mon- ¡Me disculparé, y, desde ahora, la protegeré!-

-¿Eh?- Spadamon lo miró, sorprendido- V-mon, ya sabía que eras de los que cambian de parecer rápidamente, pero me sorprende que dejes de guardarle rencor tan rápido-admitió.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió el dragón, rascándose la mejilla que, para sorpresa de su amigo, estaba sonrojada- Es que, como te digo, actué mal con ella. Merece mi respeto, al igual que mi espada… Y, si es posible… por toda la vida- terminó con un tono soñador.

-… ¿Eh?...- Spadamon parpadeo, y miró a su amigo- ¿V-mon?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Acaso… te enamoraste de ella?-

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- se alteró el dragón, sacudiendo las riendas que guiaban al _Kopierer_, que, alterado, empezó a sacudirse, haciendo que sus pasajeros tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza- ¡N-No es que me haya enamorado a primera vista, pero me enojé o me sentí dolido por quién es!- aseguró escandalizado el dragón, completamente rojo- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡N-No es como si pareciera un ángel o algo así! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR HABLAMOS DEL CLIMA?! ¡Si, del clima! ¡Esta es la primera vez que visito el _Digiquartz!_ ¡Es un lugar bastante agradable si no fuera por los tonos rosados en todas partes! ¡B-Bueno, al parecer no suele llover por aquí!- se rió forzadamente, ignorando al _Kopierer_ que se sacudía sin parar.

-¡V-MON, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, VAMOS CAMINANDO!- suplicó Spadamon, lamentándose al haber sacado semejante tema en ese medio de transporte tan peligroso.

* * *

_**Espero te haya gustado el capitulo^^**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y no olvides comentar^^!**_


	25. La Decisión del SamuráiOscuridad Interna

**_La decisión del Samurái. _**

**_Oscuridad interna_**

Después de caminar por unos pasillos de metal morado, aquel sujeto encapuchado de blanco, _Visdom_, entró a cierta habitación, la cual contaba con un escritorio, con una computadora, y, sentado frente a ella, un hombre de traje café, aunque solo se veía su mentón y su boca, ya que el resto de su rostro era cubierto por el casco que tenía puesto, que estaba conectado por tubos al piso.

-¿Qué necesitas, _Salamandra?_-le preguntó sin miramientos el encapuchado, con su voz grave.

-Algo…- murmuró el líder del Proyecto Iluminati-… Aquella parte de Apocalymon, resonó-

-¿Resonó…? ¿Quieres decir que el Rey ha usado parte del poder oscuro que está en su interior?-

-Es más que una resonancia…- dijo lentamente el hombre, colocando su mano en su casco, acariciando el metal-… No es un despertar, es solo una muestra… Una chispa… Pero, aun así, pude verlo… Pude ocupar sus ojos mientras atacaba a Gaiomon-

-¿Gaiomon? Ya veo, entonces, como sospechaba, no sobrevivirá por mucho- mencionó sin extrañarse _Visdom_\- ¿Lograste crear una conexión entre ambos?-

-No fui yo… Fue _Shoutmon_… Él abrió sus ojos a mí, como el muñeco que es… Ahora el poder que le dio momentáneamente _Omegamon_ disminuye, y la voluntad de _Kisakimon_ sigue dormida, así que no se entrometerá en mi camino- meditó el hombre.

-Estás más cercano a controlar a tu otra parte- resumió el encapuchado- Pero veo que aún no planeas un viaje al _Mundo Digital_. Ahí se encuentra el último fragmento, en el _País Real-_

-Je, je, je…- se rió levemente aquel hombre, haciendo que Visdom frunciera levemente el ceño, mostrando más seriedad en sus ojos ámbar- ¿Te refieres al _Digitama_ donde se encuentra _Astamon?_ Puedo ir a tomarlo cuando quiera… Y jamás nacerá, porque mi poder retiene el nacimiento de aquel digimon purificado… Yo, que controlo a la perfección mi fragmento de Apocalymon, estoy preparado para una presa más grande- aseguró jactanciosamente- Sí… Ahora que mi conexión oscura con el Rey se incrementó con su ira, por lo que pude ver, con sus ojos conectados a los míos, a la Jefa a su lado- eso sorprendió levemente a Visdom- Así que ella ha decidido confiar en mi otro fragmento ¿eh? Je… Que así sea… Creo que Gaiomon huyo, por lo que lo más obvio es que trabajen juntos para encontrarlo, ¿sabes qué significa eso, Visdom?

-Controlaras al Rey, para asesinar a la Jefa-

-Sí… Por lo que necesito que entretengas a Luke el tiempo necesario- ordenó, esta vez seriamente- No sé cuánto tiempo podré controlarlo, pero debe ser el tiempo suficiente para registrar sus memorias, e intentar sacarle información a la Jefa… junto con su vida-

-Entonces, me pondré en movimiento- sentenció Visdom- _Devimon_ llegó al _Digiquartz_, y ya le di la orden de buscar a _Gaiomon_-

-Suponías de antes su traición-

-Sí… Solo lo estaba tomando a prueba. Y sobre _Forward_, he hecho todo lo posible para que no olvidara como ejercer sus funciones vitales, así que, en unos días más, estará de vuelta- agregó, empezando a irse.

-Me parece bien…- _Salamandra_ se acomodó en su silla, colocando nuevamente su mano en su casco.

-Te advierto, _Salamandra…_\- Visdom se detuvo y lo miró de reojo- No subestimes a la _Jefa_, tan solo por ser humana. Recuerda nuestra teoría de que puede ser _Samanta Wolf_, la hija de _Félix Wolf_. No sería de extrañar, ya que Luke trabaja para ella-

-Hemos descartado esa idea al analizar sus cuartadas y su informe- le recordó fríamente Salamandra- Es imposible que ella sea la _Jefa._ Su condición física no le permite hacer sobreesfuerzos, y tiene una _miopía_ bastante alta…-

-Esos documentos pueden ser claramente falsificados si eres un _hacker_, como así denominan ustedes los humanos a los que entran forzosamente a sus aparatos tecnológicos donde guardan información relevante-

-Tu definición de _computadora_ es bastante arcaica… Aunque no me extraña mucho, con solo ver los avances tecnológicos de tu mundo, _mago_-

-… No quieres creer que uno de tus familiares es tu enemigo-le señaló Visdom.

-**Visdom, si no tienes más que decir, te pediré que te retires**\- le ordenó Salamandra, que parecía enojado- He de concentrarme, si quiero adentrarme en la data del Rey, y controlar su cuerpo para traerlo aquí-

-Entonces déjame darte un aviso más…- Visdom le dio la espalda- Es seguro que la _Jefa_ opondrá resistencia, por lo que peleará contra ti, o, más bien, contra el Rey… Así que escucha bien…- lo miró- Destruye a toda costa su espada-

-Es una de mis prioridades-aseguró el hombre- Al fin y al cabo, ni tú, ni yo nos vemos beneficiados con la existencia de esa arma-

Visdom asintió, y se retiró, dejando solo a Salamandra, quien recostó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, para concentrar su mente en la labor que tenía por delante…

Al salir de la habitación, Visdom no se sorprendió al ver a Horfe apoyado a la pared, mirándolo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Así que Forward ya está estable, y estas en otra misión?- le preguntó el hombre de pelo azul, frunciendo el ceño.

El encapuchado lo miró detenidamente, y continúo caminando por el pasillo.

-Tal vez Salamandra confía en ti por tus objetivos, y tu relación con _Apocalymon_\- mencionó Horfe, haciendo que Visdom se detuviera- Pero yo no. Traicionaste a los que servías en tu mundo, y has buscado la muerte para todo aquel que tenga la sangre de los _Wolf y los Hikari_ en sus venas… Dame una razón para confiar en tus acciones en nuestra dimensión-

Visdom lo miró de reojo.

-… No he dado muerte a esos humanos por su procedencia, sino por sus acciones- le aclaró, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Los Wolf y los Hikari son el mal y el bien… Siempre lo ha sido. Es una ley natural que debe mantenerse, y la interacción de ambos a causa de Luke es algo imperdonable para el equilibrio en mi mundo. Él cometió un _tabú_, por lo que es mi deber asegurar que pague sus pecados-

-… Aun así, el darnos la información para crear a los _Kopierer_ podría ser considerado _tabú_ en tu mundo, ¿me equivoco?- le señaló Horfe, serio- Un monstruo no puede construir un monstruo, pero un humano sí. ¿No es esa la forma en que nacieron tú y Luke?-

Visdom lo señaló con su bastón, haciendo que un leve viento corriera por el pasillo, por lo que Horfe puso su mano en la pistola de su cinturón.

-No confundas, humano. Los Kopierer son un medio para grabar los datos de Apocalymon que residen en el _Digiquartz_, usando las evoluciones como un segundo objetivo. Pero su principal objetivo es analizar a los digimon que encuentren, buscar a los descendientes de la antigua orden, y traer al Rey y a las dos _Incompletas_\- le recordó Visdom, seriamente- Luke y yo nacimos por y para la guerra. Debemos obedecer a nuestras respectivas familias, y eliminar las raíces que contaminan sus tradiciones. Un traidor es un traidor-

-¿Entonces por qué no asesinaste a Luke cuando lo dejaste inconsciente, cuando se te dio la orden de evitar que interviniera en la misión de _Klauen_, junto con la de _Gaiomon?_\- exigió saber Horfe- Tuviste la oportunidad perfecta, pero aun así…-

-Pero aun así, _Kudou Yuno_, _Kudou Taiki _y _Samanta Wolf_ seguían vivos- término de hablar Visdom, sorprendiendo al peli azul-

-Ya descartamos a la Wolf de ser la _Jefa_. Sus antecedentes le impiden serlo- le recordó molesto.

-Aun si no lo fuera, sigue siendo una Wolf. Para que aprendan la lección, Luke y Jack morirán cuando me encargue del resto de las raíces- aseguró, retirando su bastón, y volviendo a caminar, sin importarle la expresión de sorpresa en Horfe.

-¿Jack…? ¿Por qué Jack?- exigió saber el peliazul.

-No me refiero a aquel ser que no debería existir- aclaró Visdom, sin voltearse- Habló del verdadero hermano de Luke, que reside en mi mundo, en un intento de proteger a la hija de _Cerezo Wolf_-

Eso sorprendió más a Horfe, quien apretó con más fuerza su pistola.

-¿Quién es realmente ese Jack al que te refieres?- pregunto cuidadosamente.

Visdom se detuvo, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Durante las guerras, se le dio el título de _Jack, el Destripador_, como a Luke se le dio el del _Asesino del Zodiaco…_\- miró de reojo al sorprendido humano- Cierto, no sabías eso. Bueno, he de ver que esos nombres son algo sorprendentes-

-Claro que sí… Ambos nombres son de asesinos en serie de nuestra historia que nunca se descubrieron- murmuró enojado Horfe, sintiendo un sudor frio.

-… Sí… Debe ser la diferencia de tiempo… Mi mundo es más viejo que el tuyo, y sucesos así ya han pasado… Pero estamos en el presente. He de ir a mi misión- y, sin más, Visdom dobló una esquina, dejando solo en el pasillo a Horfe.

-Oye… Eso es mucho tiempo- murmuró molesto el peliazul, sin poder creer que ambos mundos tuvieran historias semejantes, pero un lapsus de diferencia de tiempo enorme.

Suspiró, intentando calmarse por lo recién sucedido. Miró la puerta por la cual se entraba al salón donde residía Salamandra, prohibido para cualquiera menos Visdom.

"_Jefa… Las cosas se complican…"_

* * *

Jack, que acababa de aterrizar en uno de los techos del _Digiquartz_, se quedó quieto, mientras sus orejas se movían levemente.

-¡Oye, Jack!- Rapidmon, con Bearmon en su hombro, aterrizó detrás de la liebre, que fruncía el ceño, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

-_¡ACHU!_\- el _I.A._ estornudo fuertemente, cayendo sentado al piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Te resfriaste?- pregunto Bear.

-C-Claro que no- aseguró Jack, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano- ¡Alguien debe estar hablando de mí…! Aunque siento que se confunden de persona- admitió, algo dudoso.

-¡Eso lo ves luego!- Rap le dio con coscorrón- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Wizardmon!-

-¡Ya lo sé!- se quejó adolorido Jack, pero sus orejas volvieron a moverse- ¿Eh?- extrañado, camino hacia el borde del techo, para ver, corriendo entre las calles, a los jóvenes del _Xros Heart_, encima de Dorulumon, quien se percató de él.

-¡Jack!- Dorulumon se detuvo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Jack!- sonrió Tagiru, bajándose junto con Yuu.

-Me alegra volver a verte- sonrió contenta Akari, mientras Taiki se bajaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Jack aterrizo cerca de ellos, mientras los otros dos miembros de _Jäger_ se asomaron, uno fastidiado y otro curioso- Si están de cacería, déjenlo. Las calles son peligrosas…-

-¡ANTES QUE NINGUNA OTRA COSA!- Tagiru lo agarro de la polera, empezando a zarandearlo fuertemente- ¡NOS ENGAÑARON! ¡NOS ENGAÑARON! ¡NOS ENGAÑARON!-aseguró.

-Oye, oye…- los quedó mirando Rapidmon.

-Está loco- opinó Bearmon.

-¡¿Q-qué te pasa?!- Jack se separó del joven de googles, acomodándose la polera.

-¡L-Lo siento…! ¡ES QUE AUN NO LO DIGIERO!- se excusó Tagiru, que parecía bastante alterado por el hecho de haberse encontrado con otro V-mon hacia una media hora.

-Pero no es necesario que lo demuestres así- le dijo Yuu, mirándolo molesto.

-¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA?!-

-Este… Creo que me he perdido algo…- murmuró Jack, mirando a Dorulumon.

-Pues, veras…- empezó a hablar el lobo…

-_¡ES UN ENGAÑO TOTAL!- _de golpe, Kokoromon, quien traía bien puesta la chaqueta de Shoutmon, salió del xros loader de Taiki, con tanta fuerza que le dio un cabezazo en pleno estomago a Jack, cayendo junto a él.

-¡Kokoromon!- se alegraron Rapidmon y Bearmon, a lo que el digimon liebre bajo de un salto.

\- ¡ENGAÑO! ¡ENGAÑO!-pataleaba ella, encima del casi nockaut I.A, frente a los sorprendidos Tagiru y Yuu.

-Kokoromon, eso no se hace- le dijo Akari, bajándose de Dorulumon.

-¡Kokoromon!- Bearmon se acercó a la digimon naranja.

-¡Bear~!- contenta, la V-mon se bajó del pobre Jack, y abrazó al oso digital.

En eso, Tagiru escuchó un claro bufido lleno de celos proveniente de su xros loader, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso al ver que su compañero empezaba a ponerse celoso.

-¿Ya te recuperaste?- le pregunto Rapidmon, mientras Bear se acurrucaba en el pecho de la digimon.

-Estoy mejor- aseguró Kokoromon, sonriendo cansadamente, sin darse cuenta que Tagiru puso sus manos en su bolsillo, intentando evitar que Gumdramon hiciera una escena de celos.

-¿Q-Qué se supone que está sucediendo…?- pregunto desorientado Jack, siendo ayudado por Taiki y Yuu a sentarse.

-Un criminal del mundo digital escapó al Digiquartz- explicó Taiki, sacando su xros loader- Lunamon, una de nuestras amigas, vino en misión de capturarlo-

-_Exactamente_\- se escuchó a la digimon dentro del aparato rojo- _Vine con dos de mis compañeros para detenerlo_-

-Parece que todos estamos ocupados- murmuró Rapidmon, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?-le preguntó Yuu, mientras Tagiru ya sujetaba con ambas manos su xros loader, sintiendo las sacudidas de este por los intentos de Gumdramon en salir.

-Pues Gaiomon regresó- informó molesto Jack, sorprendiendo al Xros Heart.

Kokoromon lo miró, asustada.

-_¡¿Regresó?!- _por la sorpresa, Tagiru había dejado de evitar que Gumdramon saliera, por lo que el pequeño salió, mirando enojado a Jack- ¡¿Cómo que regresó?!-

-¡Oye, Jack! ¡Es verdad que el Xros Heart nos ha ayudado, pero decirle nuestra misión…!- empezó a decirle Rapidmon.

-El Xros Heart es de confianza, aunque la Jefa aun lo dude, Rap- le aseguró Jack, sobándose el cuello.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- le pregunto Dorulumon.

-… Secuestró a Wizardmon- murmuró Bear.

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Wizardmon?- se extrañó Akari.

-Es uno de nuestros compañeros…- explicó Jack, levantándose- Tiene la misma edad que Kokoromon, pero es sumamente inteligente- eso ofendió levemente a la V-mon- Él es quien se encarga de buscar la cura para el _virus solitario_-

Eso sorprendió al Xros Heart.

-¡Ese desgraciado debió haberlo secuestrado por eso!- gruñó enojado Gumdramon.

-Ojalá esté bien- murmuró preocupado Bearmon.

-Tranquilo, Bear- Kokoromon lo abrazó, sin darse cuenta que Gumdramon se quedó en blanco al ver ese gesto-No perderemos a nadie más-

-Nosotros también ayudaremos en la búsqueda- le informó Taiki a Jack, quien negó.

-Ustedes están buscando a su propio criminal- le recordó el I.A.

-_Tal vez podamos buscarlos juntos_\- sugirió Lunamon, saliendo del xros loader- Devimon y Gaiomon son criminales del mismo rango, y en algunos casos han sido compañeros-

-¡¿El compañero de Gaiomon?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Son más socios momentáneos- explicó Lunamon.

-Sí. Una vez escuché al Rey hablar de algo así- recordó Gumdramon- Oye, Jack. ¿No has visto al Rey?-

-¿A Cuernomon?- se extrañó Jack- Está con la Jefa-

-¡¿EH?!-se sorprendió todo el _Xros Heart._

Kokoromon lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Shoutmon con la Jefa…? ¿Por qué…? Ya estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que sucedía, con respecto a aquel V-mon, y ahora con Wizardmon… ¿y ahora resulta que _Cuernomon_ estaba junto a Samanta…? ¿Por qué trabaja con ella…?

-Ella dijo que estaba con él y Delta A- recordó Rap, mientras Jack se tapaba adolorido los oídos.

-… Ya veo…- murmuró Taiki, dándose cuenta de todo.

Shoutmon ahora estaba trabajando con _Jäger_, para evitar pérdidas…

-Pero, si Gaiomon y Devimon han sido socios, puede que ambos estén trabajando para el Proyecto Iluminati- medito Yuu.

-No hay muchos registros de digimon de raza Devimon en este Digiquartz…- murmuró pensativo Jack- Esperen un poco- sacó un comunicador y lo prendió- Slayerdramon, ¿tienes algo?-preguntó, alejándose levemente del grupo, para hablar mejor.

-_Nada. No hay rastro de esa sabandija en el cielo_-respondió el dragón plateado. Al escucharlo, Kokoromon no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al saber que _su padre_ estaba a salvo, aunque sintió un poco de angustia al escuchar que no se sabía nada de Wizardmon.

-Oye, viejo. ¿No han visto a ningún otro digimon alado?- pregunto Jack, como si no fuera la gran cosa-

_-¿Otro?- _se escuchó a una extrañada Birdramon.

-Sí. Es que aquí un cazador se separó de su compañero, un _Devimon_\- mintió tranquilamente Jack, dejando sorprendido a sus compañeros y al _Xros Heart_.

-_Jack, sé que te gusta ayudar a otros como a Kokoromon, pero estamos buscando a Wizardmon_-le recordó Slayerdramon, bastante serio.

-Lo sé, pero es que esta solo, y recién fue atacado por un Kopierer. La Jefa me mataría si permito que alguien sea presa de esas cosas-

Un suspiró de resignación se escuchó desde el otro lado del comunicador.

-_Creo haber visto a un Devimon_-meditó Aquilamon.

-¡¿En se-?!- se alegró Tagiru, pero Yuu y Taiki le taparon la boca.

-_¿Ese era el cazador?_\- preguntó el ave roja- _Entonces dile que vi a su compañero volar al bosque. Será mejor que se encuentren pronto, porque pueden toparse con más Kopierer_-

-Sí- asintió Jack- Entonces con Rap y Bear continuaré buscando por los tejados-

-_Avísanos si encuentras a Wizardmon_\- ordenó Slayerdramon, y cortó la comunicación.

Jack suspiró, y guardo el aparato.

-Bien, ahora tenemos lo que…- se volteo, para ver que todos lo miraban sorprendidos- ¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?- le preguntó Rap.

-¿Decirles que tal vez Gaiomon se reúna con otro criminal que también trabaja para el P.I? Esto es solo una teoría- le recordó Jack- Lo mejor sería que no se movilicen mucho de nosotros por si nos equivocamos-

-Tienes razón- suspiró Rap- Entonces nosotros iremos con ustedes al bosque- miró a Taiki, quien asintió.

-Jack. Mentir es malo- le señaló Kokoromon.

-¡¿Quién eres para decírmelo?!- le gritó Jack, asustándola.

-Acúsalo con la Jefa- le sugirió Bearmon.

-¡No te pongas con tus dichos!- Jack le dio un coscorrón al pequeño.

-¡No me simpatizas!- el oso le dio una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que la I.A. saltara adolorido.

-… ¿Serán de ayuda?- se preguntó Lunamon.

-¡Está bien! ¡Parecen payasos pero son mis amigos!- le sonrió Kokoromon.

-¿Y lo dices tú…?-suspiró Rapidmon.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora somos el grupo de Rescate y Captura!- gritó entusiasmado Tagiru.

-¡Sí!- lo apoyaron Kokoromon y Bearmon.

-Esto es serio- les recordó Yuu, mientras Dorulumon negaba con la cabeza, armándose de paciencia y Gumdramon inflaba los cachetes, celoso de aquel pequeño oso, a lo que Akari no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida.

-Ojala Spadamon no la esté pasando peor- suspiró Lunamon, recordando que, normalmente, cuando estaban en una misión de ese tipo, V-mon los hacía desde tirarse de un volcán hasta caminar por las alcantarillas solo para ahorrar tiempo.

Taiki, en cambio, estaba serio, preocupado por Shoutmon.

No estaba mal que ahora ayudara a la Jefa, pero le hubiera gustado que hablara con él antes de tomar una decisión tan importante, pero, últimamente él estaba actuando muy distante, desde el incidente de Pegasusmon…

"_Shoutmon… Sé que no quieres darle la espalda a Jäger… Pero no tienes que ayudarlos solo"_

* * *

-¡Desgraciado Nerd...!-

-¡Estúpido Salvaje que solo da problemas!-

-¡¿Problemas!? ¡Te salve el pellejo, maldito!-

-¡Después de que se te ocurre la brillante idea de meterte con el Rey! ¡Y no me salvaste! ¡EMPEORASTE TODA LA SITUACIÓN!-

Sky, simplemente, suspiró, mientras Gaiomon y Wizardmon seguían discutiendo por algo que ya nadie se acordaba, pero empezaron a pelearse después de que Wizardmon se mejorara, y se intentaran decidir a donde ir para encontrarse con Jäger... Pero terminaron así...

Realmente, un digimon intelectual y uno guerrero no se lleva muy bien.

La I.A. volvió a suspirar, notado claramente como los gritos de ambos digimon heridos resonaban en su cabeza, apoyados por el espacio de la cueva, que aumentaba las enfurecidas voces...

-¡PAREN DE UNA VEZ!- la voz de Sky resonó con más fuerza, tanto así que la cueva tembló, y enmudeció a ambos digimon.

-¡SE PONEN A GRITAR, Y A GRITAR, Y A GRITAR, COMO SI NO TUVIERAN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER!- empezó a gritarles Sky, a lo que ambos retrocedieron, apegándose a la pared.

-S-Sky-san... cálmese...- pidió Wizardmon, temblando.

-¡¿Q-Quien te crees que eres para...?!- empezó a reclamar Gaiomon, recuperándose de la impresión, pero...

-¡NO DIGAS NADA, GAIOMON!- lo calló Sky- ¡SIEMPRE GRITANDO! ¡¿SABES QUE TENGO OÍDOS SENSIBLES?! ¡¿SABES QUE PELEAN POR TONTERÍAS?! ¡SE PELEAN TANTO QUE PARECE QUE SE AMAN!-

-¡¿QUÉ...?!- empezó a reclamar el samurái, pero la I.A. le dio una patada en su lastimada rodilla.

-¡SE MANTENDRÁN CALLADOS HASTA QUE PARTAMOS! ¡¿ESCUCHARON?!-

-¡S-SÍ! respondieron de inmediato.

-Me parece bien~- sonrió Sky, descolocado a ambos digimon- Bien, si todo va a estar tranquilo, voy a ir a caminar un rato- y, sin más, la niña se retiró tranquilamente de la cueva, sin darse cuenta de los digimon en blanco que dejó atrás.

Gaiomon y Wizardmon intercambiaron miradas.

-... Las mujeres de Jäger son peligrosas...- murmuró el digimon de traje verde, sentándose, recuperando el aliento- La Jefa, Kokoromon-san, Sky-san, Ranamon-san, D'arcmon-san y Birdramon-san... Cuando se enojan no hay quien las pare- suspiró, apesadumbrado.

-N-No es para tanto...- murmuró Gaiomon, sentado con los brazos cruzados, controlando sus temblores- ¡Son solo viejas de...!- iba a decir, pero Wizardmon le golpeo el mentón con su bastón, callándolo- ¡Desgraciado...!-

_-¡SHHH!_\- lo calló el mago- Sky-san tiene buen oído-le recordó, por lo que el samurái se tapó la boca, aunque la I.A. no regresó- Créeme, salvaje, no hagas enfurecer a una mujer de Jäger-

-_Tsch. _Pues a esa V-mon la hice enojar, y quien termino molido no fui yo- murmuró molesto Gaiomon, recibiendo un golpe en la rodilla por parte del mago- ¡DEJEN MI PIERNA EN PAZ!-

-No me recuerdes lo que le hiciste a Kokoromon-san- le pidió serio Wizardmon, haciendo que el digimon de armadura negra mirara para otro lado, fastidiado- Y será mejor que sigas mi consejo sobre no molestar a las mujeres de Jäger... Una vez Rapidmon-san cometió el error de hacerles una broma a todas...- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mago-... Slayerdramon-san y Luke-san tuvieron que intervenir...-

-... Sí, claro...- murmuró el samurái, haciendo secretamente un recordatorio mental, al sentir un vago recuerdo de cierta humana de traje que le había dado tal puñetazo que aun el recuerdo le dolía.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incomodo, ya que no sabían comunicarse sin gritarse mutuamente, por la diferente ideología de cada uno. Para eso Sky era la mediadora.

Wizardmon se acomodó un poco, pero no pudo evitar gemir levemente de dolor por las quemaduras en su cuerpo, que habían sanado levemente por el campo curativo de Sky, pero no del todo. Gaiomon lo miró de reojo.

-... Ese Rey...-murmuró molesto el samurái.

-... No fue su culpa...- le aseguró Wizardmon, sobándose el brazo- De nadie…- le entregó la capa desgastada a Gaiomon- Solo paso-

-Sí, sí. Esa es la respuesta de los que estiran la pata- murmuró Gaiomon, observando su capa- Esta cosa parece mantel desechable- para sorpresa de Wizardmon, lo partió a la mitad, y envolvió con una su rodilla, la cual había empezado a sangrar levemente- Ahora tendré que conseguirme otra-bostezó- Demonios, tengo sueño- se estiró.

-Oye, tus heridas se están abriendo- le señalo Wizardmon, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡CLARO QUE SE ESTÁN ABRIENDO, CON TANTO GOLPES QUE ME DAN!-le informó Gaiomon, dándole un coscorrón, pero no controlo su fuerza, por lo que el mago quedo _nockaut_ en el piso- ¡GHA! ¡O-Oye...!- lo zarandeo levemente- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que aun estas débil?!-

-¿Paso algo?- Sky entró, bastante curiosa, haciendo que el samurái dejara de zarandear al pobre mago quemado- ¿Qué le pasó a Wizardmon?-

-¡S-Se quedó dormido!- mintió rápidamente Gaiomon.

-Ya veo. Lo mejor es que descanse- sonrió la niña de orejas de conejo, y se acercó al samurái- Gaiomon, perdona que mis campos no puedan sanarte por completo- se disculpó, señalando la rodilla del digimon.

-_¡Bha!_ No necesito la preocupación de nadie- aseguró el samurái- Esto no es nada-

Sky sonrió, y miró a Wizardmon.

-... Gaiomon...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué Wizardmon tiene un chichón?-

El samurái se quedó en blanco, y tragó saliva, notando el cambio en la mirada de la joven a su lado, que ya era rodeada de un aura gris.

-¡ERES UN MATÓN!- eso, más una leve descarga eléctrica, hizo temblar la cueva, mientras resonaba el grito de Gaiomon.

* * *

Delta Arresterdramon sobrevolaba por el bosque, con la Jefa y Shoutmon en su espalda.

-Rayos- murmuró molesto el dragón, mirando para todos lados- ¿Dónde están?-

-_Lo más seguro es que se oculten en una cueva, o una zona donde los arboles no dejen tener una buena visibilidad_\- le recordó la Jefa- _Debemos buscar por sitios de ese tipo_-

-Sí- asintió Delta A.

En eso, la Jefa miró de reojo al Rey, que miraba la arboleada en silencio. De hecho, no había dicho nada en todo el viaje. Eso le preocupaba, pero no por el estado del dragón, sino por la leve conexión que había tenido anteriormente con el poder de Apocalymon.

Frunció levemente el ceño, volviendo la vista a la búsqueda, alerta por si algo más estallaba en el Rey.

Shoutmon entrecerró los ojos, aun sin perdonarse el haber herido a alguien de _Jäger_… Ya no quería que ninguno de ellos sufriera… Estaban en constante peligro por proteger a los digimon, mientras él no hacía nada…

Cerró los ojos, enfurecido consigo mismo….

No podía proteger a su gente… No podía proteger a Taiki… No podía proteger a Kokoromon…

"_**Eres muy blando…"**_resonó en su cabeza.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Era una voz fría, una helada y sádica, que le hizo sentir que se le iba la fuerza del cuerpo.

Miró para todos, pero no había nadie más además de Delta Arresterdramon y la Jefa, que se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-_¿Se te perdió algo?_-le preguntó, tomando su atención.

-¿Q-Qué? No- negó el dragón- ¿No escucharon algo?-

-Solo sus balbuceos, Rey- gruñó levemente Delta Arresterdramon, aun enfurecido con el digimon que lastimó a su amigo.

Shoutmon no dijo nada, volviendo a sentirse mal por lo ocurrido.

La Jefa lo miró, cuidadosamente. Instintivamente puso su mano en la pistola de su cinturón, e hizo que volvía a mirar al bosque, pero en realidad estaba alerta…

Algo extrañado, y con un nuevo sentimiento de pesar, Shoutmon volvió a concentrarse en la búsqueda, pero, de repente, sintió como si algo le ardiera en los ojos, por lo que se tapó la cara con una mano.

"_**Blando, muy blando…"**_ volvió a escuchar en su cabeza, a lo que abrió sus ojos, que habían vuelto a ser de color ámbar_** "Dejas que tu sentido de justicia te atormente por herir a un inocente… Eres una presa fácil, Shoutmon, hijo de Omegamon…"**_

El dragón sintió que se le helaba la sangre con aquella voz, mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que escuchaba, sintiendo que era algo no creíble…

"_**¿Crees que imaginas?"**_rió la voz, con un tono sádico, asustando más al Rey _**"Bien, que así sea… Seré algo que solo pasa en tu mente, seré tu pesadilla" **_

-¿Q-Quién…?- murmuró Shoutmon, sintiendo que le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón.

La Jefa lo miró de reojo, y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta como el dragón se tapaba el rostro con una mano, mientras era rodeado de oscuridad. Se sorprendió más al ver que el tajo en su mejilla, causado por Gaiomon, se había curado.

"_**Sí, eso suena bien… Las pesadillas asustan, ¿verdad, Shoutmon?"**_ seguía resonando esa voz en su cabeza, causándole un gran dolor _**"Asustan, devoran y controlan… Déjame controlar tu cuerpo, marioneta"**_

Ya no podía soportarlo… Sentía como si algo lo estuviera matando por dentro, tanto así, que la mente se le nublaba…

Entonces, de golpe, la Jefa sacó su pistola y apunto a la sien de Shoutmon, haciendo que, por el movimiento, Delta A los mirara de reojo, sorprendiéndose con lo que sucedía.

-_Parece que las cosas serán por el modo difícil_\- mencionó la Jefa, preparando el gatillo.

-… Sí…- murmuró Shoutmon, sin dejar de cubrir su rostro, mientras la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se hacía más salvaje- _**… Serán por ese método**_\- sonrió sádicamente.

Antes de que la Jefa apretara el gatillo, el dragón rojo hizo aparecer una llama en su mano, que explotó de golpe, causando que, de las llamas, salieran los dos miembros de Jäger, cayendo con fuerza a una explanada rodeada de árboles.

La Jefa frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, para ver que Delta A, abrazándola, la había protegido del impacto de la explosión y la caída con su cuerpo.

-¿E-Estás bien?- le preguntó el dragón, sentándose con cuidado, cubriéndose su hombro herido, mientras la Jefa se paraba.

-_Mejor que tú, idiota_\- aseguró la joven, mirando como aterrizaba, cerca de ellos, a Shoutmon, quien sonreía divertido, con sus ojos ámbar, y su piel negra, sin dejar de ser rodeado por oscuridad.

-_**Era muy obvio que una técnica de ese tipo no les haría mucho daño**_\- sonrió el dragón negro- _**Pero, debo de admitir que este cuerpo es bastante fuerte, aunque su mente es demasiado blanda**_\- se rió por lo bajo.

_-Salamandra…_\- la Jefa frunció el ceño, tirando su pistola, que había quedado casi derretida a causa del fuego del anterior ataque- _Ya sabía que ibas a controlar al Rey con la conexión que hay entre los fragmentos de Apocalymon-_

_**-Y veo que no has tomado muchas precauciones**_\- sonrió Shoutmon- _**Que miserable, ¿acaso pensabas que este digimon iba a resistirse a mi poder? Cayó en mis manos, como si fuera basura**_-

-_No te niego que es una basura-_ aseguró la Jefa, mientras Delta A se levantaba detrás de ella- _Pero tú también lo eres, mira que controlar a otros para poder enfrentarme_\- al terminar de decirlo, sacó su bastón negro y, activando su espada de energía celeste, detuvo el puñetazo de Delta A, que la miraba con ojos sin vida.

-_**¿Te diste cuenta tan fácil?**_\- se divirtió el dragón negro- _**Vaya, sí que eres perceptiva. Una vez que una de mis sombras entra en un cuerpo digital, puedo controlar su data-**_explicó, señalando el hombro herido de Delta Arresterdramon, del cual salía data oscura-_**Es algo parecido a aquella máquina que construyo Topacio hace unas semanas, para controlar digimon modificando su data. Pero es solo un prototipo**_\- suspiró resignado, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Sí, sí. No necesito que me expliques tus poderes_\- murmuró la Jefa, retrocediendo, y esquivando un coletazo de su compañero.

-_**Que espectáculo… Dos compañeros bailan la danza de la traición y la muerte- **_murmuró satisfecho Shoutmon, observando como la joven de traje formaba un látigo con su arma, y lo blandía ante Delta A, haciendo que este se cubriera con sus brazos, siendo uno de estos amarrado por el látigo de energía- _**¿Qué harás, Jefa? ¿Lo matarás?-**_pidió saber- _**¿O le cortarás el brazo para impedir que mi sombra lo siga controlando?**_\- se preguntó, mientras Delta A emprendía vuelo, obligando a la Jefa a soltar su bastón, siento este llevado por el dragón, y rotó en mil pedazos-_** Cualquiera de las respuestas le hará daño a tu compañero, pero eso es lo que hacemos los humanos, ¿no? Dañamos a otros para complacernos, para sobrevivir, para disfrutar el sufrimiento de otros-**_ le recordó, observando, complacido, como Delta Arresterdramon se abalanzaba en picada a la Jefa, siendo rodeado de su energía azul- _**¡Eso es lo que somos, Jefa!-**_le gritó, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Entonces, la Jefa apretó su puño, y, en el momento preciso en que Delta A estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, le dio tal puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera con gran fuerza al piso, creando un cráter y una gran ventisca, haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara en el oscuro Rey.

Delta A, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza, escupió un poco de sangre, antes de quedar inconsciente.

-_… Supongo que aquí tienes tu respuesta, así que deja tu maldita palabrería_\- murmuró la Jefa, incorporándose, apretando fuertemente su puño con la sangre de su compañero- _¿Realmente creías que asesinaría a un compañero, o que le quitaría una extremidad?_\- le preguntó al sorprendido dragón negro, sacando su xros loader- _Eres bastante anticuado, Salamandra_\- opinó, entrando a su herido compañero en el aparato plateado- _La mejor forma de enfrentarse a alguien controlado es, o dejándolo inconsciente, o herirle las piernas, para que no pueda moverse. Aunque, claro, en el caso de Delta A, que es un digimon volador, tuve que tomar la primera opción-_sentenció, desenvainando su espada, haciendo que Shoutmon se pusiera alerta.

-_**Cierto… Me tomaste desprevenido**_\- sonrió el oscuro dragón- _**Debo disculparme por tomarte tan a la ligera, y supongo que intentarás hacer lo mismo con el Rey**_-

-_No, a ti te mato y listo_\- aseguró la joven, moviendo su mano como si espantara a una mosca.

-_**¡¿EH?!**_\- se sorprendió Shoutmon- _**Bueno, je, supongo que eres así de fría con cualquier digimon que no sea de Jäger**_-

-_Se nota que eres un completo idiota_\- suspiró la Jefa, casi descolocando al dragón- _¿Acaso crees que tendré piedad con el novio de mi hermana? ¿Crees que eso puede ser posible?_-

Shoutmon parpadeo unas dos veces, y empezó a reírse, pero de una manera bastante fría y sádica, por lo que la Jefa frunció el ceño, apoyando el filo de su espada en su hombro.

-_**Lo había olvidado…Je, la relación entre esta marioneta y la última V-mon**_\- recordó el dragón, riéndose sádicamente- _**Es esplendido, puedo utilizar este cuerpo para capturar a Kokoromon**_-se dijo, mirando sus manos- _**En realidad, puedo capturar a cualquier digimon, ya que, ahora mismo… ¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO DIGITAL!**_\- rió, más divertido ante esa idea- _**¡Ahora mismo el mundo digital me pertenece…!**_-pero no pudo terminar, porque la Jefa apareció a su lado, blandiendo su espada hacia él, pero, para sorpresa de ella, él la sujeto por el filo, deteniéndola.

-_**Vamos, Jefa… Al menos déjame saborear el momento**_\- le pidió el oscuro digimon, sonriendo sádicamente, sin importarle que saliera un hilo de sangre verde de su mano, mientras la joven intentaba cortarla con su espada- _**Es bastante difícil relajarse cuando trabajas arduamente para revivir a Apocalymon, con los siervos tan inútiles que tengo…-**_pero la patada de la joven lo interrumpió, lanzándolo contra los arboles con gran fuerza.

-_Entonces, si tanto te cuesta, deja de intentar traerlo de vuelta_\- pidió la joven, sacudiendo su arma, para limpiarla de la sangre verde que recorría su filo.

-_**Je… Realmente no te estás conteniendo**_\- murmuró Shoutmon, saliendo de entre los escombros, limpiándose la sangre verde del mentón- _**Le has roto siete costillas a este cuerpo, pero, lamentablemente para ti…**_\- le mostró su mano, que solo tenía sangre, pero ninguna herida- _**Mis poderes curativos son más eficaces que tus patadas**_-

-_Supongo que le haces competencia al Sistema de Regeneración de Tejidos de Luke_**-**murmuró la Jefa, preparando su espada.

_-__**Ah, sí. Hablando de Luke, me pregunto cómo la estará pasando ahora…**_\- sonrió divertido el dragón negro, a lo que la Jefa frunció el ceño, pero, para su sorpresa, la sonrisa del dragón se borró, mientras ponía su mano en su frente-_**… Esto…-**_

La Jefa tomo posición, preparada para cualquier cosa, pero, se sorprendió más al ver como el dragón oscuro la miró con sumo odio.

-_**… Eres… Eres Samanta Wolf**_\- gruñó enfurecido Shoutmon, mirándola de entre los dedos.

-_Aunque estés controlando su cuerpo, el ver sus memorias es algo vergonzoso_\- suspiró la joven.

-_**Ya veo… Puedo verlo…**_\- gruñó el dragón- _**Él, Shoutmon, no tiene ni la más remota idea de que es lo que quieres en realidad… Nadie del Xros Heart**_\- se dio cuenta, sintiendo como todos los recuerdos del Rey pasaran frente a sus malignos ojos- _**No hay ninguna pista de tus planes… Nunca le has dicho… Ahora lo entiendo… Por eso nunca has confiado en el Xros Heart**_-miró enfurecido a la Jefa.

-_Es bastante obvio. Sabía que algún día ibas a controlar su mente, y, de pasada, ver todas sus memorias. Así que decidí no ponerme tan informativa con algún miembro principal del Xros Heart-_

_-__**Pero claro está que si ibas a confiar en miembros secundarios, lejos del líder, como Aonuma Kiriha y Amano Nene-**_gruñó el dragón- _**Con la ayuda de Mogami Ryuoma… y de…**_\- pero estaba tan enfurecido que no fue capaz de decir nada más.

_-No iba a dejar que observaras "spoliers" de mis planes tan fácilmente. Aunque, lamentablemente, el que haya visto mi rostro y donde vivo es algo que se salió de mis manos_\- admitió la Jefa, sujetando con fuerza su espada- _Así que, si sabes que soy Samanta Wolf, supongo que no lo sospechabas_.

-_**No lo creía posible… Solo intentaba verte como alguien conectada a mis planes, pero no de esa manera tan directa**_\- aseguró, temblando enfurecido, mientras su oscuridad lo rodeaba con más fuerza- _**Entonces, Derek Wolf, debe de ser Luke en forma humana…-**_

_**-**__Efectivamente. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te molesta enterarte que tienes a toda tu familia en contra tuya, tío?_\- pidió saber la Jefa, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Shoutmon temblaba con más fuerza- _¿Te enfurece saber que, quién puso a tu hijo contra tuya, fui yo? ¿Aonuma Shun?-_

Shoutmon apretó sus colmillos, mientras su oscuridad empezaba a formarse con más violencia.

**-**_**Planeaba matarte en un accidente estudiantil…-**_aseguró- _**Justo como lo he hecho hasta ahora… Maté a mis padres, a mi hermano, ocasione la explosión que envió a mi hermana al Mundo Digital, donde encontró la muerte. Tú, y Kiriha no se salvaran de mi mano… ¡NO SE SALVARÁN!**_\- le gritó, enfurecido- _**¡HE ELIMINADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ERAN UN OBSTACULO PARA MÍ! ¡MI FAMILIA NO FUE, NO ES, Y NO SERÁ UNA EXCEPCIÓN!- **_

La Jefa retrocedió un salto al ver que la oscuridad tomaba la forma de largos brazos con enormes manos, que se abalanzaron a ella, por lo que las cortó con su espada, aunque, de las partidas, salían dos más.

"_Y, esto me pasa, por confiar en alguien a quien sabía iba a ser una fuente de información al enemigo"_ pensó, molesta consigo mismo por haber sido tan blanda…

* * *

Luke, que caminaba por la carretera del bosque, siguiendo el rastreador de Sky, se detuvo de golpe, al sentir una extraña energía a su alrededor.

Se volteo, mirando una de las arboleadas, pero, cuando iba a dar unos pasos, se detuvo al sentir detrás de él a una figura encapuchada de blanco aterrizar limpiamente.

Luke frunció el ceño, y miró de reojo a Visdom.

-Eres listo, Luke, así que supongo que no tengo que explicarte la situación, ni que hago aquí- murmuró el encapuchado, siendo rodeado levemente de energía amarilla.

-…- la liebre no dijo nada, mientras era rodeado de energía blanca, y sus ojos rojos, sin vida, brillaban fuertemente. De un apretón, destruyo el rastreador que tenía en mano.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- pregunto Visdom, sin pedir respuesta- No importa cuanto lo intentes, el proteger y salvar a alguien no está en tu naturaleza. Fuiste creado para servir en las guerras asesinando a tus enemigos, ganando el título de un antiguo asesino humano, al igual que tu hermano-le recordó- Recuerda, **Zodiaco**, tú siempre serás el asesino que va tras las estrellas, aquellas que nunca has entendido, y nunca entenderás-

-… Soy libre- murmuró Luke, apretando sus puños, siendo rodeados de fuego blanco- Soy libre para observarlas, y maravillarme con el mundo humano y su misterio. Ya no soy **Zodiaco**, soy **Luke**, _aquel que es luminoso... _Visdom, ya no soy aquel que camina entre cadáveres, ese eres tú-

-Caminaré entre los cadáveres de los Wolf y los Hikari que traicionaron nuestras tradiciones a causa tuya, de tu hermano, y de aquellos dos digimon- aseguró Visdom, apretando su bastón de madera.

-No estás creando justicia- murmuró Luke- Solo tienes miedo de los descendientes de aquellos Wolf y Hikari-

Visdom se quedó quieto, y sacudió fuertemente su bastón, haciendo que un círculo amarillo, con varios símbolos, apareciera debajo de Luke, quien no se inmutó.

Ocurrió una explosión donde estaba la liebre, quien salió del humo sin ningún rasguño, y se abalanzó a Visdom, quien se preparó…

* * *

-No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo…- murmuró Gaiomon- Yo, el gran asesino del mundo digital, el mayor caza recompensas de todos los tiempos… Soy el burro de carga de un Nerd-

-Cierra la boca- pidió fastidiado Wizardmon.

Ambos caminaban por los senderos del bosque, guiados por Sky, que tenía un palo en la mano, con el cual jugaba contenta. El samurái tenía en su espalda al herido mago, murmurando molesto por su situación.

-Piensen que es como una de nuestras salidas anteriores- sonrió Sky, arrastrando la punta del palo, haciendo que una línea se dibujara mientras caminaba.

-¿Y se supone que eso son buenas cosas?- murmuró molesto Gaiomon.

-Que malo eres- Sky lo miró, inflando los cachetes.

-Sky-san, este salvaje es malo por naturaleza propia- aseguró el mago verde.

-Al fin dices algo sensato, Nerd- sonrió satisfecho Gaiomon.

-¡No era un elogio!-

-Vamos, si te pones así, será muy difícil que la Jefa no te apalee antes de explicarle que eres de los nuestros- le reprochó la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Ah? ¿Y quién dice que soy de los suyos? Escucha, orejas. Tal vez ya me aburrí del Proyecto Iluminati, tal vez no voy a capturarte para que te usen de conejillo de india, pero eso no significa que voy a ser un aliado de _Jäger_\- aseguró serio Gaiomon.

-Pero…-

-Soy un criminal, enana- le recordó el samurái, bastante serio- El Mundo Digital no podrá perdonar todas las vidas que he borrado. El _Xros Heart_ no me dejará tranquilo, y, si por azares del destino, tu bestia de Jefa me aceptara como aliado, ¿eso no la pondría como traidora al Mundo Digital?- razonó- Que un asesino esté en las filas de _Jäger_, ¿no hará parecer que _Jäger_, en vez de querer salvarle el trasero digital a los digimon, va en contra de ellos?-

-… Gaiomon…- se entristeció Sky.

-Por eso planeo dejarlos con alguien de _Jäger_, hacer mi papel de malo, y si salgo ileso, o con mis piernas aun estables, irme de esta ciudad- sentenció Gaiomon.

-¿Y a donde planeas ir?- exigió saber molesto Wizardmon.

-¿No es obvio? Volveré a mi vida de caza recompensas. No tengo de otra- bufó Gaiomon.

-¡No me gusta!- Sky se detuvo, y lo miró molesta.

-Orejas, las cosas a veces no nos gustan, pero son la realidad- Gaiomon se detuvo, mirándola serio.

-Pero no es justo… Sé que tienes muchos pecados, por haber apagado esas vidas… Pero… ¡Pero si te redimieras, esas vidas descansarían en paz!- le dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Eres bueno! ¡Solo que has sufrido mucho, y por eso te fuiste por el mal camino!-

-_Tsch._ No digas cosas como que _soy bueno_\- le pidió Gaiomon, mirando para otro lado- No sabes nada de mi-

-Pero…- Sky se restregó sus ojos, mientras sus orejas se ponían gachas.

Wizardmon frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo con el samurái.

-Oye, salvaje- lo llamó, tomando su atención- Antes, dijiste que, en los tiempos de guerra, algunos digimon atacaron tu pueblo, por temor a ser atacados por el _Bagra Army_ al ser digimon descendientes de la orden- le recordó, tomando la atención de Sky, que levantó la mirada, sorprendida- Exactamente, ¿fue eso lo que te convirtió en la bestia que eres ahora?-

-… Bueno, si quieres verlo de esa manera…- murmuró Gaiomon, bajando la mirada, tomando la atención de ambos miembros de _Jäger- _No fue el _Bagra Army _la única oscuridad que creó bestias tras sus actos…-

-… Gaiomon, ¿qué te pasó…?- se entristeció Sky.

El samurái la miró, y suspiró pesadamente.

-Escucha, orejas…-

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!-

Gaiomon se quedó quieto al escuchar esa voz, y levantó la mirada, para ver abalanzárseles desde el cielo a un ser negro de alas demoniacas.

-¡OREJAS!- agarró a la sorprendida niña y dio un salto, para esquivar a aquel digimon oscuro, pero la herida en su pierna se abrió, por lo que, al aterrizar, rodó por el suelo, botando a Wizardmon y a Sky, quienes cayeron a unos metros lejos de él.

-¡Gaiomon!- se asustó Sky- ¡Ah! ¡Wizardmon!- miró preocupada al mago, quien gimió, mientras sus quemaduras se abrieron levemente por la brusquedad del movimiento.

El samurái los miró, y se alivió que no salieran heridos del ataque. Hizo aparecer su espada en mejor estado, y la utilizó para ponerse de pie, observando al digimon caído que se veía entre los escombros.

-¿Qué pasa, Gaiomon?- sonrió Devimon, usando su mano para hacerse ver de entre el polvo- No pareces contento de ver a un viejo compañero-

-¿Compañero? ¿Un diablillo como tú?- se burló el samurái, intentando controlar sus temblores a causa de su pierna herida- Me vas a hacer vomitar los _DigiNoir_ que comí en la mañana. Solo eres un peón que he usado en mis trabajos-

-Eso era antes. Ahora trabajamos juntos para el Proyecto Iluminati, ¿no?- le recordó el digimon alado- Yo capturo a los digimon, los envío al _Digiquartz_, y tú los llevas a la base. Un trabajo simple, y, ¡vaya!- miró a Sky, que ayudo a Wizardmon a sentarse- ¡Veo que tienes dos nuevos conejillos de india para Topacio! ¡Y una sí que es un conejo!- se rió- Pero jamás pensé que te dejaran en ese estado, solo mírate- miró a Gaiomon, que frunció el ceño- Porque fueron ellos quienes te dieron pelea, ¿verdad?- pregunto, sonriendo sádicamente.

-_Tsch_. El mago de ahí es bastante complicado- aseguró Gaiomon, siguiéndole la corriente al digimon caído- Pero es mi trabajo. Yo los llevaré a Topacio. Así que mandate a maldecir a cualquier otro diablo-

-¿Los llevarás a la base con esas pintas? ¡Tú pierna se te va a caer en cualquier momento!- se rió Devimon.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- preguntó Sky, algo temerosa, por lo que Gaiomon la miró de reojo.

-¡Soy uno de los asesinos más buscados del Mundo Digital, aunque, claro, después de _Gaiomon-sensei!_\- se presentó Devimon- ¡Y, como has escuchado, miembro de _Jäger_, vengo por ustedes! No creo que te moleste que los lleve yo mismo a Topacio- miró al samurái, que seguía temblando, aunque esta vez no de dolor- ¡Así podrás descansar, mientras esa I.A. vuelve a la capsula que Topacio le ha estado reservando!- ante eso, Sky se quedó quieta, mientras Wizardmon levantaba la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?- exigió saber Wizardmon, jadeando.

-¡Es que los preparativos ya están listos!- sonrió Devimon- ¡Solo falta que la I.A. sea capturada, para volverla un Kopierer!-

Sky abrió los ojos, asustada.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes, Gaiomon- Devimon miró al samurái, que se había quedado quieto- Le diré a Topacio que tú los capturaste. Así que no vas a perder tu papel en la misión-

Gaiomon apretó con fuerza su espada, enfurecido.

-¡GAIOMON!-

El samurái miró a su izquierda, para ver a Gumdramon, con su técnica _"Firex Vortex", _abalanzársele. Iba a esquivarlo, pero su pierna lo obligó a caer de rodillas, por lo que recibió el golpe en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre por la magnitud del ataque, siendo lanzado contra unos árboles, chocando con ellos y destrozándolos.

-¡GAIOMON!- se asustó Sky, mientras Wizardmon se quedó sin habla.

-¡OH!- sonrió Devimon, al ver aterrizar a Gumdramon- ¡Pero si es el _Pequeño Salvaje!_-

-¡No te permitiré ponerle un dedo a Sky-chan!- amenazó el dragón morado.

-Vaya, realmente por aquí algunos se creen _héroes- _sonrió el digimon caído, mientras que detrás suyo se le abalanzaron Dorulumon, Jack, Rapidmon y Damemon- ¡PERO DETESTO QUE ME TOMEN A LA LIGERA!- se dio la vuelta, sorprendiendo a sus atacantes- _¡Viento Endemoniado!_\- creo tales ráfagas con sus alas, que Jack y los demás salieron volando contra unos árboles, con algunos cortes a causa del ataque.

-¡Jack-san! ¡Rapidmon-san!- se asustó Wizardmon.

-¡Sky-chan!- Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Akari, Kokoromon, Lunamon y Bearmon aparecieron cerca de ambos.

-¡Que bien que están a salvo!- Kokoromon empezó a curar a su sorprendido amigo.

-¡Sky~!- Bearmon abrazó a la I.A.

-¿K-Kokoromon-san…?- murmuró atónito el mago.

-¿E-Estás bien?- le preguntó Sky, sorprendida.

-Sí- le sonrió la V-mon, pero ella pudo notar cansancio en su rostro.

-¡Ya sabía que Gaiomon también estaba!- Tagiru observó a Gaiomon sentarse, adolorido.

-¡Esta vez no lo dejaremos escapar!- aseguró Gumdramon.

-E-Entonces, _chico googles_, te dejamos al samurái- le aviso Jack, incorporándose, limpiándose la sangre del mentón, mientras el resto se levantaba.

-Je… ¿Acaso creen que pueden contra mí porque son más?- sonrió Devimon, divertido con esa idea.

-¡Devimon!- Lunamon encaró al digimon demonio- ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Tus crímenes han ido muy lejos! Ahora entiendo por qué secuestrabas digimon… ¡Nos has traicionado al llevar a nuestra gente a ser experimentación humana!-

-Detente. No queremos peleas innecesarias- aseguró Yuu, serio.

-Te equivocas si crees que puedes contra nosotros-dame- lo apoyó Damemon, en pose de pelea.

-Ríndete, Devimon- ordenó Dorulumon, mientras Rapidmon preparaba sus misiles.

-Realmente, las cosas en el _Digiquartz_ son bastante divertidas- aseguró el digimon alado- Ya veo por qué preferiste esta zona de trabajo, Gaiomon- agregó, mirando al samurái, quien intentaba ponerse de pie- Vaya, te estas volviendo viejo-

-Cierra la boca… Aún estoy en mis veinte- gruñó Gaiomon, mirando enfurecido al pequeño dragón morado- Vaya, Gumdramon-kun, ¿dónde está el Rey? ¿Acaso crees que podrás enfrentarme sin tu _escudo real_, solo porque estoy en este estado? Que patético-

-Cierra la boca…- gruñó el pequeño- No te perdonaré haber herido al Rey, a Kokoromon-sama, y ahora atacaste a un miembro de Jäger… ¡No te dejaré volver a causar daño!-

-… Dañar a un miembro de Jäger…- murmuró Gaiomon, bajando la mirada, tomando la atención de Sky y Wizardmon- Sí, tienes razón. Fui yo quien hirió a ese mago nerd de ahí, y estuve a punto de llevarme a esa I.A. si el metiche de Devimon no aparece-

Eso dejó sorprendido a Sky y a Wizardmon.

-No soy metiche. Soy un apodo- sonrió Devimon, mostrando sus garras, sin despegar la mirada de sus enemigos.

-Gaiomon…- murmuró Tagiru- ¿Por qué dañas a otros?-

-¿No es obvio? Soy un asesino. Es mi trabajo- sonrió el samurái, y escupió un poco de sangre.

Taiki lo miró serio, sintiendo que algo había cambiado en aquel digimon. No sabía por qué, pero algo se lo decía. Tal vez, era la mirada del samurái. Ya no miraba con ganas de asesinar, sino… ¿de proteger?

Sky estaba sin habla… Que Gaiomon dijera esas cosas…

_-Soy un criminal, enana- le recordó el samurái, bastante serio- El Mundo Digital no podrá perdonar todas las vidas que he borrado._

"_¿Es por eso…? ¿Es por eso que volverás a tomar el papel del asesino…?"_ se preguntó dolida la I.A., mientras sus ojos se humedecían, tomando la atención de Bearmon y Kokoromon _"No lo quiero… No lo quiero…"_ se mordió el labio, sintiéndose impotente.

-… ¿Sky?- se preocupó Kokoromon, mientras Wizardmon miraba a la niña de pelo gris, bastante serio por la situación.

Gumdramon se preparó para pelear, observando como el samurái frente a él solo logró ponerse de rodillas, sujetándose a su espada.

-El Rey quería cazarte, y eso haré yo- gruñó el niño.

-Gaiomon, espero que estés preparado- murmuró Tagiru, apretando su xros loader.

-Y tú también- sonrió el samurái, agotado.

-Vaya, parece que tendremos combate dobles- Devimon observó a sus contrincantes.

-No te confíes- gruñó Dorulumon.

-Te equivocas si lo haces-aseguró Damemon.

Akari juntó sus manos, preocupada, mientras Yuu fruncía el ceño.

-Prepárate… ¡Gaiomon!- Gumdramon estuvo a punto de abalanzarse al samurái pero se detuvo tropezando al ver a Sky caminar hacia el digimon herido, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sky!- se dio cuenta Jack, haciendo que Devimon se volteara, extrañado- ¡Aléjate de él!- le ordenó.

-¡Es peligroso!- le gritó Dorulumon, preocupado.

-¡Sky-chan!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

Pero la niña no los escuchó, y caminó hasta quedar al frente del samurái.

-¿Q-Qué haces…?- exigió saber Gaiomon, enojado- ¿Acaso quieres que te mande directamente al tubo de ensayo que te tienen preparado? ¿Eh? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!-

Sky, en vez de responder, le dio una cachetada, sorprendiendo a los presentes, especialmente a Gumdramon y a Jack.

-¡Duele!- el samurái se sobó adolorido la mejilla- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-

-¡ESO DEBERÍA DECIRLO YO, ESTÚPIDO GAIOMON!- la niña le pateo la pierna, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, agarrándose la rodilla- ¡DEJA ESTE TEATRITO!-

-¡¿De-De qué hablas?!- Gaiomon intentó mantener la compostura, sentándose- ¡Soy el que hirió a ese mago…!-

-¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!- la niña empezó a tirarle puñetazos, obligándolo a protegerse con los brazos- ¡Solo mírate! ¡Actuar como el malo solo te está causando daño!-

-¡LA ÚNICA QUE ESTÁ CAUSANDOME DAÑO ERES TÚ!- le gritó el samurái, ya hartó, asustándola- ¡TÚ Y EL MALDITO NERD! ¡SI NO LOS HUBIERA CONOCIDO…!- aseguró, pero después miró el piso-… Si tan solo, no los hubiera conocido… seguiría siendo el malo-

Sky lo miró, preocupada.

-Salvaje…- murmuró Wizardmon, tomando la atención del samurái, y la del resto- ¿No deberías decir que, si no nos hubieras conocido, _seguirías en el mal camino?_\- eso sorprendió al samurái- Pero mírate, eres solo un bruto que no sabe controlar lo que dice. Con ese lenguaje tan arcaico que tienes…-

-¡Y LO DICE EL QUE HABLA CON TRABALENGUAS!-

-¡Hablo de la manera correcta, cavernícola!-

-¡YA PAREN USTEDES DOS, PAR DE PAYASOS!- los calló Sky, sorprendiendo más a los presentes- ¡Y TÚ!- señaló a Devimon, que estaba tan sorprendido como los demás- ¡PUEDES IRTE TRANQUILAMENTE! ¡GAIOMON NO ES MÁS DEL PROYECTO ILUMINATI! ¡DESDE AHORA, ES UN ALIADO DE JÄGER!-

El Devimon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- se quedaron atónitos Jack y Rapidmon.

-¡¿En qué momento lo notificaron, que no me di cuenta?!- preguntó sorprendido Bearmon, mientras Kokoromon parpadeo, sorprendido.

-¿E-Eh…?- parpadeo la V-mon- ¡¿EH?!-

-¡Reaccionaste tarde!- le gritó Jack.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- le preguntó Dorulumon, sorprendido.

-¡No tengo idea!- aseguró la liebre de ojos celestes.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Sky-chan?!- le preguntó Tagiru.

-¡Gaiomon es un enemigo!- le recordó Yuu, preocupado.

-¡Él es un criminal peligroso del Mundo Digital!-le informó Lunamon- ¡Debe de estar engañándote! ¡Aléjate de él…!-

-¡ES MI AMIGO!- los calló Sky, mirándolos molesta, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Es mi amigo, y si vuelven a intentar lastimarlo, tendrán que enfrentarme primero!- aseguró, sacando sus semillas y mostrándoselas.

Gaiomon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Je… No defenderá a ese salvaje solo, Sky-san- murmuró Wizardmon, levantándose apoyándose en su báculo, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes a su lado, a Bearmon y a Kokoromon.

-¿Q-Qué demonios…?- jadeo Gaiomon- ¡PAREN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!- les ordenó a ambos- ¡¿QUÉ NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE HAY MIEMBROS DE JÄGER, EL XROS HEART, EL PROYECTO ILUMINATI, Y DEL MUNDO DIGITAL?! ¡SI SIGUEN DICIENDO ESAS COSAS SE TENDRÍAN QUE ENFRENTAR A TODOS!-

-¡PUES LO HARÉ!- sentenció Sky- ¡TE PROTEGEREMOS SI TENEMOS QUE PELEAR CON NUESTROS AMIGOS, PORQUE TU TAMBIÉN ERES MI AMIGO! ¡¿Escuchaste, Jacky?!- señaló a su sorprendido hermano- ¡Gaiomon es un amigo, no un enemigo~!- aseguró, moviendo arriba abajo los brazos.

-¡SI LO DICES ASÍ NADIE TE VA A CREER!- le señaló exasperado Gaiomon- ¡Demonios!- miró a Gumdramon, que estaba sorprendido con la situación- ¡¿Por qué no mejor me matas de una vez, para acabar con esta locura…?!- pero no término porque Sky le dio un coscorrón- ¡PARA TE GOLPEARME, OREJAS!-exigió, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Wizardmon?- Bearmon miró sorprendido al mago, que miraba seriamente a los que tenía en frente.

-No es personal, Bearmon- aseguró el mago- Pero ese salvaje es mi amigo, aunque sé que ha cometido barbaridades, como todo lo que dice-

-Pero… ¡Pero si fue él quien te hirió!- le recordó Rapidmon, sin dejar de apuntar a Devimon, que estaba quieto.

-¡No fue él! ¡Fue el Rey!- aclaró Wizardmon, sorprendiendo a los presentes, especialmente a la V-mon.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Gumdramon lo miró, sin creerlo.

-¿Shoutmon…?- murmuró Taiki, sorprendido.

-¿Qué…?- Kokoromon se quedó quieta- ¿P-Por qué…?-

-Atacó a matar al salvaje, y no me iba a permitir perder a otro amigo- explicó Wizardmon, jadeando- No me arrepiento-

-¡Y yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hago!- Sky miró decidida a Tagiru y a Gumdramon, tomando la atención de ambos- ¡Gaiomon es mi amigo!-

Taiki miraba sorprendido la escena, pero después sonrió, sorprendiendo a Akari.

-Ya veo… Entonces fue eso lo que cambio- sonrió el líder del Xros Heart, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba sin entender.

El samurái los miraba sorprendido, sin poder creer lo lejos que estaban yendo a cambio de protegerlo.

-… Idiota…- murmuró Gaiomon, bajando la mirada- Son unos idiotas…-

-Solo di _"Gracias"_\- sonrió Sky, mirándolo de reojo- Pensé haberte enseñado lo que tienes que decir cuando debes agradecer-

El samurái miró para otra parte, causándole una sonrisa.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir a alguien alado detrás de ella.

-¡AH!- se asustó Jack, sorprendido al ver la velocidad con la que se había alejado Devimon- ¡SKY!-

-¡Aléjate, Sky-chan!- le gritó Taiki.

Gaiomon inmediatamente miró a la niña, que estaba quieta, mientras Devimon sonreía, divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está tu valentía?- preguntó el digimon oscuro, agarrando a la joven del cuello, haciendo que botara sus semillas al suelo.

-¡Sky-chan!- gritaron Tagiru, Yuu y Akari, mientras los digimon empezaron a moverse.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- ordenó Jack, activando su sistema.

-¡Suficiente de interrupciones!- Devimon sacudió sus alas, creando tal onda que los presentes salieron volando, al igual que varios árboles, aterrizando a varios metros.

Al caer, Kokoromon tosió sangre.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Tagiru, a unos metros.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon se le acercó, preocupado. Se asustó al ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Lo-Lo siento… P-Pero creo que aún no estoy recuperada- se disculpó adolorida la digimon, temblando de dolor.

Devimon miró divertido a sus enemigos, bastante lejos, y observó a la I.A. que tenía agarrada, quien se resistía.

-Entonces, lo que me dijo el Jefe era cierto- sonrió Devimon, disfrutando la expresión de dolor de la niña- Gaiomon-sensei iba a traicionarnos por culpa de esta incompleta- miró al samurái, que se reponía del ataque, intentando levantarse- Que pena, y yo pensando que era una falacia o algo así. Pensar que el más grande de los asesinos cambió a causa un ser creado por los humanos, que desilusión- sonrió, divertido.

-M-Maldito…- Gaiomon lo miró, enfurecido.

-Tranquilo, sensei- sonrió Devimon, y apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Sky, quien gritó de dolor.

-¡SKY!- se asustó Jack, parándose de a poco.

-¿Qué pasa, sensei?- el digimon alado miró a Gaiomon, que empezaba a temblar, más enfurecido- ¿No le gusta oírla gritar de dolor?- divertido, hizo que una descarga oscura saliera de su mano, e hiriera a Sky, quien empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Sky-chan!- se asustó Akari, mientras los demás se reponían.

-¡Detente!- le pidió Yuu.

-¡Había olvidado lo que era el placer de escuchar a una víctima gritando de dolor!- sonrió Devimon, disfrutando del dolor de Sky, quien gritaba mientras la descarga pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Sky-san!- se asustó Wizardmon.

-¡Eso, continua!- sonrió con más alegría Devimon, pero él grito de dolor cuando Gaiomon le atravesó la pierna con su espada, haciendo que la descarga se detuviera, y Sky quedara semi inconsciente.

Eso sorprendió por completo a los miembros del Xros Heart, a Jäger, a Kokoromon y a Lunamon.

-Déjala…- gruñó enfurecido Gaiomon, sujetando la empuñadura del arma con ambas manos- Déjala maldito… ¡Suéltala!-exigió.

Devimon lo miró, igual de enojado, y sonrió. De un brusco movimiento, lanzó con fuerza a Sky al piso, haciendo que la niña rodara, lastimándose.

-¡Desgraciado!- se enfureció Gaiomon.

-Debiste haberte quedado lejos, sensei- lo miró enojado Devimon, le clavó sus enormes garras en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡Pero tranquilo, podrás ver en primera fila como acabo con la I.A.!- aseguró, y señalo con su otra mano a la lastimada Sky.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Jack, a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, se levantó y empezó a correr.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- gritó Tagiru.

-Cuando me piden que no haga algo…- sonrió sádicamente Devimon- Me hacen hacerlo- y lanzó una bola de energía en dirección de Sky, quien levantó un poco su mirada.

Hubo una explosión a causa del impacto del ataque, creando una fuerte corriente de viento.

-¡SKY!- Jack se detuvo, tropezando y cayendo, horrorizado- ¡HERMANA!-

-Sky… san…- murmuró Wizardmon, sintiendo que se le iba el mundo encima.

Lunamon se tapó la boca, asustada, mientras que Kokoromon, ayudada por Gumdramon a estar de pie, abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

Devimon se rió, divertido, pero su risa fue apagada por un jadeo, proveniente del humo.

El polvo empezó a disiparse, para mostrar a Gaiomon, de rodillas, y con más heridas en su cuerpo, sujetando con su único brazo a una desorientada Sky, mientras apretaba fuertemente el mango de su espada, para intentar ignorar el dolor que sentía en el muñón de su brazo, que goteaba sangre.

Jack abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía, al igual que el resto de los presentes, especialmente Gumdramon.

-¿C-Cómo…?- Devimon habló con un hilo de voz, y se fijó en el muñón del brazo del samurái-… ¿A-Acaso…?- miró para abajo, para ver que aún tenía clavado el brazo que Gaiomon se había cortado, el cual desapareció en datos amarillos.

-… ¿Gaiomon…?- Sky abrió levemente los ojos, cansada- ¿Qué pasó…?-

-Nada… orejas…- jadeo el samurái, mirándola, para ver si tenía alguna herida- Solo te salve el pellejo-

-… Ya veo…- sonrió la niña, entrecerrando los ojos- Entonces estamos a mano…- empezó a cabecear.

-Je… Sí, tú me salvaste, y ahora yo te salvé- jadeo Gaiomon, abrazándola con su único brazo- Pero eso no paga todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-¿De verdad…?- sonrió cansadamente la niña- ¿Qué harás…?-

-¿No es obvio?- Gaiomon miró enfurecido al sorprendido Devimon- Te pagaré con la misma moneda. Ante esta espada…- miró su arma, manchada con su propia sangre-… y por mi orgullo como samurái, juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte. ¡Voy a salvarte de volverte un Kopierer, estúpida orejas!-

Sky, sin poder aguantar más por las heridas en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, sonriendo cansadamente.

-Eres ambicioso, Gaiomon…-

-Pues claro que lo soy- le recordó el samurái- Ahora descansa… Duerme, que cuando despiertes este imbécil ya no estará, y tendrás un día normal: un día estúpidamente aburrido-aseguró.

-… Sí… Donde estaremos Wizardmon, tu y yo intentando enseñarte buenos modales…- sonrió Sky, y se quedó dormida.

-_Tsch_\- Gaiomon no pudo evitar sonreír- Creo que es el fin del mundo, mira que haciéndome decir estas cosas- miró enfurecido a su sorprendido ex-compañero, y ahora enemigo-¡Prepárate, maldito!-

-¿Q-Qué me prepare…?- habló con un hilo de voz Devimon, asustado- ¡Ese lo serás tú, Gaiomon! ¡Estás manco! ¡Indefenso!- se le abalanzó, preparando sus garras…

-¡CUIDADO, ATERRIZAJE FORZOSOOOOO!-

Desde el cielo, un Kopierer águila aterrizo de golpe encima de Devimon, creando una explosión que descoloco a todos los presentes.

-¿E-Eh…?- parpadeo Tagiru, atónito.

Del humo salió el mismo Kopierer, que parecía totalmente asustado, emprendiendo vuelo, con la idea fija de alejarse de ese lugar.

-¡Oye, regresa!- pidió V-mon, encima de Spadamon, y este de un mareado Devimon- ¡Que mal! ¡¿Cómo encontraremos a Devimon si ahora no tenemos un medio de transporte?!- suspiró, molesto.

-¡A-A-A-AH!- tartamudeaban Jack, Rapidmon, Wizardmon y Bearmon, al ver a un V-mon.

-¡¿Sp-Spadamon?! ¡¿V-V-mon-kun?!- se quedó sorprendida Lunamon, tomando su atención.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Lunamon-chan~!- saludo, contento- ¡Que bien que nos encontramos! ¡¿Has visto a ese escurridizo de Devimon?! Lo hemos buscado por aire, pero no hay caso-

-E-Está… debajo…- señaló la digimon coneja.

-¿Debajo? Debajo está Spadamon. Mira que flojo, quedándose dormido…-

-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!- le señaló Tagiru, atónito.

-¿Abajo?- V-mon parpadeo, y se inclinó, para ver al inconsciente criminal- ¡¿DEVIMON?!- se bajó, y lo señaló- ¡Yo, V-mon, Comandante del Primer Escuadrón de Captura del País en las Nubes, te pongo bajo arreste, Devimon, por los cargos de secuestro y de disturbios a la comunidad digital! ¡Contando ese carrito de _DigiNoir_ con caramelo y salsa de chocolate que destrozaste y no pude probar ni un bocado!-

-No volveré… a hacer un trabajo con V-mon…- murmuró mareado Spadamon- Nunca más…-

-Spadamon…- se lamentó Lunamon.

Gaiomon parpadeo unas veces, mirando al dragón azul grisáceo.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!-resonó en todo el bosque.

-¡¿UN V-MON?! ¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se escuchó a Jack, Rapidmon y Wizardmon.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PROBAR ESE _DIGINOIR_!- resonó la voz de Bearmon.

-¡Te daré la dirección!-habló la tranquila voz de V-mon.

-¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA!- volvió a escucharse a Jack- ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTA PASANDO?! ¡ESTE ES UN DÍA DE LOCOOOOOOOS!-

* * *

La Jefa chocó contra unos árboles, rompiéndolos y cayendo boca arriba.

Shoutmon, rodeado de manos oscuras, sonrió siniestramente.

-_**Vamos, Jefa. Pensé que me atacarías a matar**_**-**habló Salamandra, en el cuerpo del Rey del mundo digital.

-_Lo haré…_-aseguró la Jefa, sosteniéndose de su espada para pararse- _Solo déjame guardarte un poco más de rencor, tío… O no, tal vez debería dirigirme a ti como "Escoria humana y digital, que da a luz a Apocalymon"-_

Ese comentario molesto al dragón oscuro, pero después este sonrió.

_**-Llámame como quieras, Samanta. Eso no cambiara el hecho de que, como tus padres, un digimon va a quitarte la vida**_\- sonrió, sádicamente, y sus manos se abalanzaron a la Jefa, que frunció el ceño.

* * *

**Ha pasado tiempo, pero logré actualizar^^**

**Me acordé que había prometido un fan ending, pero, por la universidad, he decidido que lo haré cuando termine el fic, así que tenganme paciencia^u^'**

**He leído los comentarios, y sé que **_OrionGreymon _**_tiene toda la razón del mundo digital al decir que, lo mejor, sería contestar los "reviews", ¡así que aquí voy!_**

**_-_**OrionGreymon: _**Sobre Bagramon, él ya no podría volver a ser un digimon, porque su forma humana es su forma de redención, y no te preocupes, Apocalymon es de lo más fuerte (lamentablemente para el Xros Heart y Jager)**_

_**-**_ShadowyWriter: _**Bueno, aquí se ha visto como Shoutmon ha sido manipulado por Salamandra, quien tiene, como él, un fragmento de Apocalymon, aunque en el próximo capitulo tendrá más protagonismo. Sobre la Jefa, en el cap se explicó por qué ella no confiaba en el Xros Heart: Ella sabía que, en algún momento, Salamandra se pondría en contacto con la data de Shoutmon, controlandolo, y así tendría a mano todos sus recuerdos, y si ella hubiera compartido información relevante con el Xros Heart, el Rey la recordaría, y Salamandra lo descubriría. Lo hizo por precaución.**_

_**-**_Fanny: _**Me alegra que te guste el fic, y como viste, veremos a Shoutmon versión oscura. Y sobre V-mon-kun, sipi, el Rey tendrá competencia^^**_

-jbadillodavila: _**Que bien que te guste la historia, ¿ya viste el trailer de Digimon Tri? ¡QUE HORROR QUE SE ESTRENA EN NOVIEMBRE T°T!**_

-TheDigitalhunter: _**A mi también me gustaba Pegasusmon, pero su muerte no es en vano.**_

-FireGuardiamon: _**iMe gustan tus ideas! Así que, como spoiler, las utilizaré después del arco de Shoutmon oscuro (tal vez en dos cap más^^)**_

_**-**_Kudou Marcus: _**Estoy contenta porque pienses tan bien del fic, y, tranquilo, sí van a evolucionar Ballistamon, Dorulumon y Sparrowmon (spoiler^^)**_

-Guest: _**También me da pena esta parejita que no tiene momentos a solas, aunque planeo que tengan uno muy especial, bastante^^ (me sonrojo fuertemente, je)**_

_**-**_Fanny Free: _**¡Que bien que te gustan los cap^^!**_

_**-**_darkjeff: _**¡Me alegra que te guste^^!-**_

_**Y, bien, con eso respondí todo, como buena niña que soy^^.**_

_**Espero no demorarme mucho, ya que estoy con el fic de Naruto, con la Universidad, los libros, las guías, y con sueño.**_

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y no olviden comentar^^!_**


	26. La Jefa Samanta Wolf

_**La Jefa.**_

_**Samanta Wolf.**_

_Era un día soleado, y las calles de Berlín estaban con el normal transito de autos._

_En una de las casas, una de dos pisos, con un estacionamiento donde se veían un auto blanco y una motocicleta negra, con unos juguetes de niños tirados, se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la televisión del hogar._

_-¡Jack!- una mujer rubia de pelo largo con corte recto, que llevaba una cuchilla en mano al salir de la cocina, se asomó al salón, donde una pequeña liebre humanoide de ojos celestes, con buzo azul con marcas naranjas, jugaba divertido en la video consola conectada a la pantalla- Bája el volumen-_

_-Pero, señorita Hinata, no se escucha si lo bajo- refunfuño el pequeño Jack, pero se asustó al ver el arma blanca que tenía la rubia en las manos- ¡LO APAGO DE INMEDIATO!-_

_-¿Falta para comer?- pregunto una pequeña Sky sentada en la alfombra. Tenía la misma edad que su hermano, con el cabello gris bastante largo, con un vestido morado, mientras leía un cuento, y, a su lado, una joven Chibimon naranja de ojos rojo oscuro con un casco gris comía unos caramelos._

_-Estoy lavando la losa- le sonrió dulcemente Hinata, mientras Jack le bajaba el volumen a la televisión- Y Félix va a tardarse más de lo esperado en el laboratorio-_

_-Ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- opinó Slayerdramon, dentro del xros laoder plateado que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de la Aonuma, quien lo sacó- Deberías decirle que descanse y no se precipite-_

_-Que tome vacaciones- sonrió Kokoromon- ¡Vayamos a Hawaii!-_

_-No te metas, Kokoromon- la regañó el dragón plateado, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera nerviosa._

_-Se lo he dicho, pero es bastante entusiasta- suspiró la mujer- Y Luke no ayuda mucho en eso- miró a la liebre de ojos rojos que llevaba su típico buzo gris claro, y, tranquilamente, estaba atornillando unos objetos en la mesa del comedor, que estaba unido al salón._

_Las orejas de Luke se movieron levemente, y miró de reojo a Hinata, que lo quedó mirando._

_-… Soy inocente- murmuró, y continúo con su labor._

_Hinata suspiró._

_-Un día de estos el Señor Félix va a incendiar la casa~- aseguró divertido Jack, pero se calló porque la rubia empezó a tirarle una de sus mejillas- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!-_

_-Querido Jack, si la casa se quema, me aseguraré de que también se lleven las llamas todos tus videojuegos y tus revistas- le informo Hinata, sin dejar de sonreír tenebrosamente._

_-¡PERDÓN!- se disculpó aterrado Jack._

_-Así está mejor- sonrió la rubia, dejándole la mejilla roja._

_Sky y Kokoromon se rieron divertidas, en cambio Slayerdramon suspiró. Luke simplemente continúo atornillando su trabajo, ignorando lo que sucedía._

_-¡Papá! ¡¿Por qué nunca me defiendes?!-pataleo Jack, mirando a Luke._

_-No soy tu padre, soy tu hermano- murmuró la liebre de ojos rojos, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo._

_-Discúlpame la vida por siempre confundirme- Jack infló los cachetes, molesto. Hinata, en cambio, miró algo preocupada a Luke, pero después suspiró._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa Kokoromon, tomando su atención._

_-¿Eh? Nada, Kokory- le sonrió la mujer- Este…- miró el reloj de pared- Vaya, se está haciendo tarde. Luke- se acercó a la liebre, que movió sus orejas, indicando que la escuchó- ¿Podrías ir buscar a Sam a la escuela?-_

_La liebre se quedó quieta, y miró de reojo a Hinata._

_-No- y continuo con su trabajo._

_La mujer suspiró, mientras que Jack, Sky y Kokoromon se rieron por lo bajo._

_-A Lucky no lo agradan los niños pequeños- recordó divertida Sky._

_-Ustedes también son pequeños-les recordó Slayerdramon._

_-Tenemos 9, y Samy 5- le hablaron los tres niños._

_-¡Por favor, Luke!- Hinata juntó sus manos, suplicándole a la liebre, que la ignoró- Aun tengo que hacer la cena, Félix está trabajando abajo, y Héctor aun esta en servicio-_

_-No-_

_-¿Pero por qué no?- la rubia lo miró poniendo sus manos en la cadera, pidiendo una explicación._

_-... Sabes que no me agrada tu hija- le recordó Luke, observando si quedó bien puestas las piezas que estaba juntando- Es demasiado consentida, y muy desobediente-_

_-Lo dices porque Samy no suele escucharte en los entrenamientos- se rió por lo bajo Jack._

_-Luke, es normal que Samanta sea así: Tiene solo cinco años- le recordó Slayerdramon._

_-Jack y Sky, a esa edad, eran más maduros- murmuró Luke, ignorándolo._

_-¡Gracias~!- sonrió la pequeña de orejas de conejo-_

_-¡¿Y yo?!- pidió saber Kokoromon._

_-Peor-_

_La pequeña Chibimon se amuró._

_-Por favor, Luke- volvió a pedirle Hinata, pero este ya la ignoró por completo- Bien, sí así van a ser las cosas- simplemente, ella se retiró._

_-Este… tengo un mal presentimiento, hermanito- Sky miró preocupada a Jack, quien volvía a concentrarse en su juego._

_-Solo ignora lo que vaya a pasar- le sugirió Jack._

_-¿Habrá guerra?- preguntó curiosa Kokoromon._

_-Lo más probable-_

_Luke, ignorando la charla de los menores, continuo con su trabajo. Estaba arreglando una parte del proyecto que estaba trabajando con Félix en el sótano, ya que se había roto gracias a la niña a la que querían que fuera a buscar._

_Levanto la pieza metálica ya reparada, observando si había pasado algo por alto, cuando esta se cortó a la mitad, junto con el resto de la mesa, dejándolo en blanco._

_-¡¿AH?!- Jack, Sky y Kokoromon dieron un salto por la sorpresa y el susto, mientras Hinata, con la espada de su marido en mano, frente a Luke, que aún tenía los dos pedazos de metal en cada mano, lo miraba sonriendo._

_-Te lo vuelvo a pedir, querido Luke. ¿Irías a buscas a mi pequeña? ¿O tengo que cortar algo más para que vayas?- le sonrió siniestramente Hinata, mientras Slayerdramon suspiraba._

_Luke, simplemente, la miró con un tic en el ojo._

* * *

_¿Por qué tenían que pedirle semejante cosa?_

_Normalmente, él, Luke, no se molestaba cuando le pedían algo, pero, el ir a buscar a aquella niña molestosa era demasiado. Había vivido siglos y siglos, y había aprendido que jamás se llevaría bien con los niños pequeños, especialmente con los que eran amigos de su idea._

_Eso pensaba Luke que, con su forma humana, subía del subterráneo después de tomar el metro, caminando por las calles en busca de aquella niña que, era su aprendiz, y su dolor de cabeza…_

_Llegó al jardín infantil, donde varios niños ya eran retirados por sus padres._

_Frunció levemente el ceño al ver, entre todos esos niños de entr años que esperaban a sus padres, que no estaba la niñita insoportable._

_-Ah, Señor Derek- lo saludó una de las parvularios-¿Vino a buscar a Sam?- le sonrió._

_-… Sí- murmuró, molesto con tal idea._

_-Pues… verá…- sonrió nerviosa la mujer, tomando la atención de Luke._

_-¿Pasó algo?- frunció el ceño el pelinegro._

_-Es que… Sam volvió a pelearse con sus compañeros- explicó la mujer._

_Luke la quedó mirado, y cerró los ojos, con un tic en la ceja._

_De nuevo, esa niña, volvía a darle otro problema…_

* * *

_Sentada en la acera, al frente de su salón de clase, la pequeña Samanta, de cinco años, frunció el ceño, inflado los cachetes._

_La pequeña llevaba su cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas, tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto color morado. A su lado, estaba una mochila rosa con cara de conejo._

_Volvió a fruncir el ceño, mas enojada, aunque eso la hacía ver muy tierna._

_-¡Samy!- la llamó su profesora, acercándose a la pequeña-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en la sala-_

_-No me gusta- la niña miró para otro lado, a lo que la mujer suspiró por el genio de aquella pequeña._

_-Bueno, tu tío vino a buscarte- le informó la mujer, señalando con su cabeza a Luke que ,bastante lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos, no mostró ninguna señal de acercarse a la niña._

_Samanta miró a Luke, y lo miró enojada, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño. Ambos empezaron a tirarse chispas por los ojos, haciendo que la docente sonriera nerviosa._

_"Idiota…" pensó la pequeña de cinco años._

_"Malcriada…" pensó Luke, bastante fastidiado._

_Después de disculparse por los problemas ocasionados por Samanta, ambos salieron del establecimiento, aunque, claro está, Luke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, seguido de Samanta, quien con su mochila en la espalda, lo seguía de lejos, sin dejar de dedicarle aquella mirada molesta que solo tenía para él, fastidiándolo levemente._

_Eso le molestaba. Él nunca perdía la paciencia, era tranquilo, o, como Félix una vez le dijo, introvertido. Sí ocurrían explosiones en el taller, y quedaba chamuscado junto al Wolf, no decía nada, ya que era algo normal en los inventos en los que trabajaban. Si Hinata le pedía ayuda para las compras, la acompañaba. Si Héctor lo invitaba a una competencia de trote, lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Si Kokoromon y Sky le jugaban una broma, lo tomaba normal, porque ambas solo querían hacerlo sonreír. Si Jack lo invitaba a jugar, él normalmente lo ignoraría, pero, si el pequeño se veía deprimido, aceptaría la invitación. Si necesitaba hablar de algo importante con Slayerdramon, lo hacía, ya que este era alguien que conocía bastante el Mundo Digital, y la información que le proporcionaba le servía bastante._

_Lo que **sí le molestaba, **era la actitud de la más pequeña de la familia. No podía aguantar la actitud caprichosa y altanera que tenía esa enana que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Si la entrenaba, era porque Hinata se lo pidió, pero lo malo de eso que la muy señorita contrajo la costumbre de apalear a sus compañeros de clase, solo si la molestaban, y lo peor era que normalmente se metía con las niñas._

_Suspiró levemente, preguntándose como fue que término en semejante situación. Antes, era uno de los seres más peligrosos de su mundo, y ahora, tenía que vigilar a la niña más arrogante que había visto en toda su larga vida._

_Hablando de la niña, ¿estaba muy callada?_

_Miró de reojo para atrás, para ver que la enana no estaba. Se detuvo de inmediato y miró para todos lados, molesto porque la niña humana usara parte de su entrenamiento para escapar de él. Bueno, lamentablemente para ella, incluso en su forma humana tenía un buen olfato, por lo que, fastidiado, siguió el olor de aquella niña mimada._

_Después de caminar un tiempo, la encontró en uno de los parques del lugar, pero se detuvo al ver que ella estaba sentada en el piso, asustada frente al enorme perro que le gruñía._

_Frunció el ceño, y caminó hacia la pequeña._

_-¡A-Aléjate!- ordeno Sam al perro, que le mostró los colmillos- ¡Vete!-_

_El perro le ladró, asustandola, y más cuando se le abalanzó, pero el pie de Luke aterrizó con fuerza en la cabeza del animal, tirándolo al piso, sorprendiendo a la niña._

_-¿L-L-Luke...?- tartamudeo asustada Samanta._

_Él la miró de reojo, y sacó su pie del perro, quien se fue corriendo del lugar, atemorizado con aquel ser que identifico como alguien demasiado peligroso._

_Luke miró irse al can, y se volteo a ver a Samanta, que seguía sentada, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos._

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Consolarla? ¿Regañarla? ¿O ignorarla? Le apetecía lo último..._

_-¡Idiota!- le gritó la niña, tomándolo desprevenido- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-_

_-... Ahuyentar al perro- murmuró Luke, frunciendo el ceño._

_-¡Bha! ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!- aseguró Samanta, parándose y limpiándose los pantalones cortos._

_-... Si no lo necesitabas, ¿por qué gritabas?- murmuró el hombre de lentes negros, haciendo que la niña se quedara quieta._

_-¡Idiota!- le respondió esta, mostrandole la lengua._

_Definitivo. Esa cría humana era peor que cualquier monstruo a los que había enfrentado._

_-... Vamonos...- murmuró, mirándola, pero se sorprendió levemente al ver que ella seguía con los ojos humedecidos, mirándolo enojada._

_-Idiota... El perro... pudo morderte...- murmuró molesta la niña, sorprendiéndolo- ¡No soy una niña indefensa! ¡Se cuidarme!-_

_-... No, no puedes- aseguró Luke, recibiendo un gesto burlón por parte de la niña- ¿Por qué te alejaste?-_

_La pequeña dejó de hacerle burlas, y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, miró las flores que habían detrás suyo._

_-... ¿Por flores?- murmuró Luke, sobresaltando a la niña._

_-¡N-NO!- negó ella, molesta._

_Luke la quedó mirando, y simplemente se empezó a ir, molestando a la niña._

_-¡¿No vas a seguir preguntándome?!- exigió saber, siguiéndolo- ¡Así no se trata a una dama! ¡Grosero!-_

_-...- como siempre, la ignoró._

_-¡Responde!- la niña le tiró su mochila, pero él, sin voltearse, se agachó, esquivándola, la agarró de los tirantes, y la llevó al hombro._

_Samanta infló los cachetes, molesta porque no le llegó el golpe, y ni siquiera la regañó por tirarle algo._

_-¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?!- la niña aumentó la velocidad de sus pequeños pasos, para caminar al lado del fastidiado adulto- ¡Siempre me ignoras! ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Deberías escuchar todo lo que te digo!- aseguró, sin darse cuenta que Luke miraba para otro lado, pidiendo que alguien le tapara la boca- ¡Papá te creó! ¡Así que, como él es tu jefe, yo soy tu jefa!-_

_Luke se detuvo al escuchar eso, haciendo que la niña, sorprendida de su reacción, también se detuviera, quedando frente a él._

_-... No te pongas en la misma categoría que tu padre- le pidió Luke, frunciendo el ceño._

_-¡¿Y por qué?!- reclamó Sam- ¡Eres el sirviente de papá!- le grito, sin medir sus palabras- ¡Mi sirviente...!- pero no pudo terminar, porque Luke le tiró su mochila, haciendo que cayera sentada al asfalto._

_-... No le sirvo a nadie- le aseguró Luke, mientras ella se restregaba los ojos- A ningún humano...-_

_Entonces, Samanta empezó a llorar._

_Luke frunció el ceño, fastidiado. Le gritaría si estuviera acostumbrado a esas actitudes, pero no solía reaccionar con emociones tan fuertes._

_-¡Malo!- lloró Samanta- ¡Eres un malo!-_

_-... Lo sé- murmuró Luke, sin despegar al vista de la niña._

_Fue un momento que, si lo hubiera visto un tercero, lo catalogaría de incomodo, ya que Luke, durante el llanto de Samanta, no la consoló, ni se agachó para verla, solo estuvo parado frente a ella, sin inmutarse ante las lagrimas de la pequeña._

_Después de un rato, Samanta dejó de llorar. La pequeña se restregó los ojos, se levantó, colgándose la mochila a la espalda, y miró con odio a Luke._

_-Te odio-_

_-... Y yo a ti-_

_La niña lo miró más enojada, y dio media vuelta, tomando el camino al metro para ir a la casa, seguido de un fastidiado Luke..._

* * *

_En la Noche._

_Luke, con su apariencia de liebre, estaba dándole una mantención a la motocicleta negra de Héctor, recordando levemente la cena, donde un chamuscado Félix (después de una explosión en el sótano) le exigía saber por qué su querida hija estaba tan enojada._

_Félix era un buen amigo suyo. Era bastante inteligente, muy hábil con las máquinas, pero, hasta él podía decir abiertamente, que también llegaba a ser un "condenado idiota". Era, lo comúnmente conocido, "un padre chocho"._

_Para Luke, Félix era uno de los responsables de que la pequeña Wolf fuera tan insoportable, por consentirla en todo._

_-Luke-_

_Una de las orejas del pelinegro se movieron, dándole a entender a Aonuma Hinata que la había escuchado._

_La rubia se le acerco, observando la motocicleta que reparaba su viejo amigo._

_-¿Sabes? A Jack le gusta esta moto- le mencionó- Creo que Héctor se la va a regalar cuando se compre otra-_

_-... Jack cuida sus cosas, así que no habría problemas- murmuró Luke, haciendo que su amiga sonriera._

_-¿Pero vas a enseñarle a conducir?- preguntó, curiosa._

_-... No conduzco vehículos- le recordó Luke- Me mareo en ellos-_

_-¡Ah! Cierto, lo había olvidado. No te gustan los autos o las motos. Prefieres los aviones. Je, esa es tú única debilidad, junto a las zanahorias- sonrió divertida la rubia._

_-... No me gustan, prefiero la carne-_

_Hinata sonrió._

_-Oye, Luke. ¿Por qué Sam está tan enojada contigo? ¿Se pelearon?- preguntó, entre seria y curiosa._

_Luke la miró de reojo, dejando de ajustar una tuerca en la motocicleta negra._

_-¿Por qué discutieron?- la rubia se agachó, para estar a su altura._

_-... No me agrada- murmuró Luke, rociando con un poco de lubricante en una de las ruedas del vehículo- Es demasiado egoísta para su edad-_

_-Luke, querido. Ella solo tiene 5 años- le recordó Hinata- No puedes pedirle que actúe como un adulto-_

_-... Si con solo 5 años me considera su sirviente, entonces se convertirá en toda una Wolf cuando sea adulta- murmuró Luke, dejando de pasar un paño por la superficie de la moto._

_Hinata lo miró, bastante sorprendida por el comentario de su viejo amigo. Suspiró, y se abrazó las rodillas, tomando la atención de Luke._

_-... Tienes que comprenderla... Ella tiene sangre Wolf, después de todo, pero eso no significa que será una tirana como sus antepasados. Solo mira a Félix, él no es oscuro ni nada por el estilo, y tampoco Cerezo-san, su hermana-_

_-... Ellos son una excepción a la regla- murmuró Luke- Ella nació con mucho poder... Es peligrosa, y lo sabes. Y tiene una actitud bastante egoísta, como la comunidad humana en general-_

_-Luke...- Hinata lo miró, preocupada-... ¿Tanto te dolió lo que mi pequeña me dijo?-ante eso, la liebre levantó de golpe sus orejas, y la quedó mirando, parpadeando unas dos veces- ¿Eh? ¿No te diste cuenta que estas dolido?- se extrañó la rubia._

_-... Yo... No estoy dolido- murmuró cuidadosamente Luke, algo pensativo-... Es solo que no la soporto-_

_-¿De verdad?- Hinata lo miró, sonriendo-¿Sabes? Hoy Samy se peleó con unos niños- la liebre asintió- ¿Y sabes por qué?- él negó- Porque se burlaron de ti-_

_Luke se quedó quieto, y la miró sorprendido, lo cual no era algo normal, ya que muy pocas veces demostraba sorpresa._

_-Tu sabes lo que dicen de mi las madres de los compañeros de Sam- le recordó Hinata, sin dejar de sonreír- Ellas se creen todo lo que dicen las revistas de farándulas sobre que me casé con un flojo o un loco, aunque Félix sea un científico con buena fama en la comunidad tecnológica, pero ellas ni siquiera saben lo que significan esas cosas, así que las ignoro- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba mostrar amabilidad, aunque fuera rodeada de aura asesina, asustando levemente a Luke- Pero... Como consideran a Félix un flojo, y como nadie tiene información tuya como "Derek Wolf", te consideran un total vago- mencionó, haciendo que Luke moviera levemente las orejas, algo extrañado- Y, bueno, los hijos de esas madres le preguntaron a mi linda y querida Samy si es verdad que eres un vago, que solo estorbas en la casa o cosas así...- la mujer se río siniestramente- Mi linda flor los dejó en su lugar-_

_Luke la miró parpadeando, acostumbrándose al aura asesina que recorría a la Aonuma, pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentir sorpresa al escuchar que, la tan egoísta y altanera mocosa hubiera hecho eso por él. Entonces, se dio cuenta de inmediato por qué la pequeña Wolf había ido por las flores: Eran para él. Y el hecho de que le pidiera su atención era porque, más que seguro, quería explicarle por qué se metió en una pelea con sus compañeros._

_-¿Sabes, Luke?- le preguntó Hinata, tomando su atención, y extrañándolo, ya que ahora sonreía tristemente- Samy siempre se mete en peleas, porque sus compañeros hablan mal de mi, de su papá, y especialmente de tí-_

_Luke se quedó sorprendido._

_-No lo sabías, ¿verdad?- le sonrió tristemente Hinata, a lo que él negó de inmediato- Ella siempre me lo ha dicho, y pedido que no te dijera, porque considera que siempre trabajas ayudando a su papá. Escucha, Luke. Si Samanta te dijo que "eres mi sirviente", fue porque, para empezar, ella no sabe que no eres un I.A., como testarudamente quieres que todos crean- le señaló, seria- Pero, también fue porque estaba enojada contigo, o en realidad con los niños que te molestaron. Tanto así, que, sin quererlo, se descargó contigo- lo miró tristemente- Perdona si mi hija te ofendió o te insultó con ese comentario, Luke, pero un niño pequeño no puede controlar tantas emociones de una-_

_Luke la miró un rato, y después al piso._

_-... Siempre la he considerado egoísta- murmuró, haciendo que su amiga se riera por lo bajo, extrañándolo más._

_-Los niños siempre son "amigos a su idea". Tienen una mente demasiado pura, que, discúlpame que te lo diga, te hacen un completo lío, especialmente a ti-_

_-... Es altanera, gritona, peleadora, y llorona- murmuró Luke, mirando para otro lado, pero la rubia se volvió a reír de él._

_-Espera un poco, querido Luke. ¿Acaso es por eso que siempre te llevas mal con mi niña?- le pregunto Hinata, conteniendo la risa. Él asintió de mala gana, causándole otra risa- Pero, Luke. ¡Así son los niños!-_

_-... Pero...- murmuró Luke, aunque no tenía nada más que decir._

_-¿Sabes? Deberías aprovechar que esta en esa etapa- le mencionó contenta la rubia, extrañándolo- Cuando crecen, después se hacen muy independientes... Aunque, sé que mi pequeña podrá disfrutar su infancia tranquila... Aunque...- murmuró, algo preocupada, tomando más la atención de Luke- Bueno, creo que me preocupo de más- lo miró, contenta- Sé que si Félix y yo llegáramos a faltar, tu te encargarías de que Sam jamás pierda a "la niña gritona que tanto te cae mal" que tiene en su interior._

_Luke la quedó mirando._

_-... No dejaré que ustedes llegaran a faltar- le recordó, haciendo que Hinata sonriera algo divertida por su actitud-... Tampoco dejaría que ella cambiara...- esto lo dijo casi en un murmuro, sorprendiendo a la rubia._

_Hinata lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-Está en su pieza, por si quieres hacer las pases con ella- le sonrió, levantándose- Está sola, porque Sky y Kokory aun siguen jugando en la consola de Jack, así que no tendrías problemas para comunicarte con ella- le comentó, retirándose._

_Luke la miró, algo pensativo, y después levanto la mirada al segundo piso, específicamente a la única ventana iluminada, que señalaba que Samanta seguía despierta._

_-Hinata- la llamó Slayerdramon, antes de que entrara a la casa- ¿Estás segura de dejar que ambos arreglen sus diferencias?-_

_-Por supuesto- la rubia sacó su xros loader plateado- Luke es de los que han vivido muchas vidas, y Samy es la que recién comienza la suya. Sus diferencias de experiencias serán un buen apoyo para entenderse mutuamente-_

_-Si lo pones así...- murmuró el dragón._

_-Vamos, Slayer-san, no te preocupes tanto por tu compañera. Samy es fuerte en más de un sentido, y Luke es inteligente en muchos más- sonrió Hinata- Estarán bien- se volteo, sin sorprenderse de que no estuviera la liebre de ojos rojos en el lugar._

_Hinata sonrió, mientras Slayerdramon bufó levemente. Entonces, la mujer entró en la casa, para ver, sentado en el salón, totalmente deprimido, a su marido._

_Félix, de ojos café oscuro, al igual que su cabello, que llevaba como siempre en una cola de caballo, con una polera verde agua, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, estaba, literalmente, echado en el sillón, llorando en silencio._

_-¿Eh? ¿Félix?- parpadeo al rubia, mientras cierto dragón volvía a bufar- ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó, acercándose a él._

_-Es que...- lloriqueo el adulto- Hina-chan, fui a ver a mi Samy, pero ella me echó- le explicó, sin dejar de llorar- ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé...? ¡¿Acaso quiere dejar el nido a tan corta edad?!- se preguntó, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos._

_-No, solo estás imaginando- suspiró Slayerdramon, mientras Hinata sonreía, nerviosa._

_-Félix, Sam solo esta algo enojada- la rubia se sentó al lado de su lloroso marido- Tuvo problemas con Luke, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo deben estar resolviéndolos-_

_Para sorpresa de la Aonuma, el Wolf dejó de llorar de golpe._

_-¡¿Significa que Luke si es el culpable de que mi bebé este tan enojada?!- gritó enojado, haciendo que su esposa parpadeara unas dos veces._

_-Vamos, Félix- le sonrió la rubia._

_-¡Pero...!- pataleo el adulto._

_-Vamos, sabes que tienen que reconciliarse- le recordó, haciendo que su marido hiciera un puchero silencioso- ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado por qué se llevan tan mal- admitió._

_-Porque Luke es un gruñón, y mi niña un angelito- murmuró Félix, amurado._

_-No lo creo...- sonrió la mujer- ¿No será que...?-_

_-¿Qué?- el peli café la miró extrañado, especialmente por la sonrisa que le dedicó su esposa._

_-¿No crees que Samy es así con Luke, porque él es "su primer amor"?- le preguntó, entusiasmada._

_Ante eso... Félix se quedó de piedra..._

_-Ay, no...- suspiró Slayerdramon, sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría._

* * *

_Samanta, en su habitación del segundo piso, infló los cachetes, molesta. Su habitación era color crema, con varios peluches en el suelo, al igual que juguetes, y, aunque es extraño para una niña de 5, lo único ordenado eran unos libros de mitos y leyendas en el estante de la pequeña, las posesiones más preciadas para la Wolf._

_La pequeña, con su pijama rosado, con sus pantuflas de conejo, sentada en la cama, al lado de la ventana, leía molesta un cuento que no le gustaba nada._

_-¡Malo!- lo cerró molesta- ¡No me gusta!- lo tiró a un lado y se abrazó las piernas, molesta-... No me gusta-_

_-... Un cuento de hadas...-escuchó, por lo que se quedó quieta, y, lentamente, se volteo a ver a Luke, quien, sentado en los bordes de la ventana, tenía en mano el libro que la niña acababa de tirar._

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Samanta, de la sorpresa, retrocedió hasta la cabecera, haciendo que Luke, que había estado leyendo la portada del libro, la mirara de reojo- ¡¿TÚ?!- lo señaló, molesta por el susto._

_-... Sí- respondió la liebre, hojeando el libro._

_-¡Usa la puerta!- le grito la niña, enojada._

_-... No me gustan... Es más fácil entrar por la ventana- murmuró Luke, y la niña, molesta, empezó a empujarlo para que se cayera, pero sin resultados._

_-¡Gordo!- la niña, enojada por no poder tirarlo, le mostró la lengua._

_-... Peso 70,5, y mido dos metros... En la escala humana estaría bajo peso-murmuró Luke, ignorándola._

_-¡Desnutrido!- le grito pataleando la niña- ¡¿Y qué haces aquí?!- le exigió saber._

_-... Leyendo- le señaló el cuento._

_La pequeña infló los cachetes, molesta._

_-¡TE DETESTO!- pataleo exasperada, ocultando su cara en la almohada- ¡ERES HORRIBLE!-_

_Luke la quedó mirando, y ahora, recordando la charla que tuvo con Hinata, intentaba ver el comportamiento de Samanta como el de cualquier niña de su edad..._

_Tal vez, la rubia tenía razón. Tal vez él era demasiado estricto para no darse cuenta de que los niños humanos pueden ser diferentes a los de su especie, y que eran más traviesos y gritones todos los días, pero... parecía que eso era normal..._

_No podía comprenderlo bien..._

_Al ver que la niña seguía en su berrinche, supuso que debía calmarla de alguna forma, si no, sus oídos empezarían a molestarle..._

_-... ¿Por qué no te gusta?- ante la pregunta, Sam dejó de patalear, y miró a Luke, que señalaba el cuento._

_-¡¿No es obvio?!- la niña se levantó de un salto, encarando a la liebre- ¡Esta malo! ¡¿No lo leíste?!-_

_-... Sí... La temática es la misma que la de todos los cuentos humanos- murmuró Luke, sin poder evitar extrañarse por el comportamiento de la pequeña- Una princesa, un príncipe, un villano, y un final feliz-_

_-¡Eso es lo malo!- la niña le quitó el cuento y empezó a hojearlo- ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- le mostró la página que señalaba el combate del príncipe contra el dragón, para rescatar a la princesa- ¡Esto esta mal!-_

_-... ¿Por qué...?- Luke se inclinó, para poder ver a la niña._

_-¡Porque ponen de malo al dragón!- pataleo Sam, sin darse cuenta que confundió más a la liebre- ¡Se supone que el dragón vivía antes en el castillo, el malo encerró a la princesa en la torre, y, para salvarla, el príncipe tiene que cocinar al dragón! ¡Esta totalmente mal! ¡¿Por qué el dragón tiene que pagar por lo que hace el malo?!- pataleo, sin darse cuenta que sorprendió a Luke- ¡Él vivía ahí primero, pero al final terminó como plato principal! ¡Y el malo no es tan malo! ¡Solo se vengó del Rey porque el viejo chiflado le quemó sus trabajos! ¡A mi también me daría coraje si me quemaran la tarea! ¡¿Y por qué siempre tiene que ser la princesa la dama en peligro?! ¡¿Por qué nos ponen a las mujeres como las más débiles?! ¡¿Y el príncipe cómo puede pelear con tantas medallas de oro puestas?! ¡Podría venderlas para alimentar a su pueblo! ¡¿Y cómo mantiene su cabello ondulante en toda la historia?! ¡No me gusta! ¡Ponen a los victimas como los malos, y a los que tienen poder como los buenos! ¡NO ME GUSTA!- volvió a patalear._

_La pequeña, durante su discurso, no se dio cuenta que sorprendió bastante a Luke. La liebre, en realidad, nunca había analizado un cuento humano desde esa perspectiva, pero él sabía que esos libros infantiles eran para dejar enseñanzas a los niños para que aprendieran a ser buenos... ¿Y Samanta, con cinco años, sacó todos los mensajes subliminales con solo leerlo?_

_Además, lo que más le sorprendió, era que defendía a los que hacían el papel de villano... Defendía a los malos._

_-... Oye- la llamó, parando su pataleta- Pero, el dragón atacó al héroe- le recordó, señalando el libro- Y el mago encerró a la princesa en la torre, siendo ella inocente-_

_-¡El dragón se defendió!- le mostró la lengua, enojada-¡¿Y esa bruja de princesa **Cómo** se supone que es inocente?! ¡Solo mira todas sus joyas! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que tener tanto dinero, y no darlo al pueblo?! ¡Eso es lo que hace un verdadero gobernante! ¡Y ella se metió sola en el lío por decirle al mago "viejo horroroso"! ¡Además que insultó su trabajo! ¡Es igual de horrible que el Rey! ¡No me gustó!-_

_Pero, la pequeña Wolf dejó de patalear al ver que Luke le sonreía... Era la primera vez que lo hacía._

_Samanta se sonrojó por completo, y se dio la vuelta, toda roja._

_Luke, en cambio, no podía evitar pensar que aquella Wolf, si uno le ponía atención como correspondía, resultaba no ser tan egoísta y altanera como aparentaba. ¿Qué un Wolf considerara al malo el bueno? ¿Y qué pensara que los nobles eran malos?..._

_Era todo lo contrario a sus antepasados Wolf._

_Luke, de un movimiento, entró a la habitación, sorprendiendo a la sonrojada niña. La liebre se dirigió al estante de libros de la pequeña, sin sorprenderse que los únicos ordenados eran los de mitos y leyendas, y sacó uno sobre dragones._

_-¿Te gustan los dragones?- le preguntó, hojeando aquel libro, y acercándose a ella._

_-¡Sí!- asintió la niña, recuperándose del sonrojo._

_-¿Por Kokoromon y Slayerdramon?- Luke se sentó a su lado._

_-¡No!- negó, sonriendo, extrañándolo- ¡Es que Kokory y Slayer son dragones digitales, ellos no cuentan!- explicó, sonriendo- ¡Me gustan más los dragones como los del libro! ¡Son gigantes, pueden volar muy alto, escupen fuego, y guardan tesoros para que los humanos no entren en codicia!- sonrió, entusiasmada- ¿Sabes si en el mundo de Kokory existen ese tipo de dragones?- preguntó, curiosa._

_-... No, solo existen digimon tipo dragón, como Slayerdramon y Kokoromon-_

_La niña se amuró, decepcionada._

_Luke la miró un rato._

_-¿Quieres ver uno?- le preguntó lentamente. Ella asintió- ¿Por qué?-_

_-... Para que así el príncipe no le haga nada-_

_Luke volvió a sorprenderse, y, por segunda vez en el día, sonrió. Le acarició la cabeza a Sam, sorprendiéndola y sonrojandola._

_¿Un lugar donde vivieran dragones...?_

_... El lugar al que se refería... Era a su mundo... Su mundo, el de Félix Wolf, y el de Yuno Hikari..._

_Sí, en su mundo vivían criaturas como los dragones, además de otros seres místicos que, irónicamente, aparecían en los libros de la pequeña. Tal vez, debería hablar con Félix para hacer un portal a su mundo, aprovechando la Brecha Digital en Berlín. Aunque, si trabajaran en ese proyecto, deberían tener cuidado, porque por tanta data acumulada en el área, el portal al mundo de los monstruos se podría volver un portal al mundo digital..._

_-Ojalá pueda ver un dragón~- sonrió contenta Sam, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La niña, para su sorpresa, estaba sentada en su regazo, mirando las páginas del libro que tenía en las manos- Deben ser geniales~-_

_-... Algún día, te llevaré a ver uno- le prometió._

_-¡¿Eh?!- la pequeña lo miró, sorprendida- ¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió, entusiasmada._

_-... Sí... Conozco un lugar donde habitan-_

_-¡Sí~!-se alegró mucho Sam._

_Luke sonrió._

_Había tomado una decisión._

_Hablaría con Félix para hacer aquel proyecto. Tal vez se tarden, según sus cálculos, unos tres años... Lo que significa que, cuando Samanta tenga ocho años, tal vez, al fin vería a aquellas criaturas místicas que tanto añoraba..._

_-¡Gracias, Luke!- le sonrió Samanta, tomando nuevamente su atención-... Y perdón por gritarte hoy- se disculpó, mirando para otro lado._

_Luke parpadeo, sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña egoísta y egocéntrica sonriera contenta._

_Los niños, cuando te concentrabas en entenderlos y no ignorarlos, eran bastante tiernos... Como siempre, Hinata tenía razón..._

_-¡LUUUUKEEEEEE!-_

_De golpe, Félix Wolf abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija, empuñando su katana, extrañando a Sam, y que la liebre parpadeara unas dos veces._

_-... ¿Papi?-se extrañó Sam._

_-¡LUKE, PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO! ¡¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME DE ESTA MANERA?!- le gritó el Wolf, haciendo que el filo de su espada y la gema verde se volvieran rojas, alertando a la liebre- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ ACERCARTE AL CORAZÓN DE MI BEBÉ!-_

_-... ¿Félix?- parpadeo Luke, pero ya era tarde..._

_Por fuera de la casa, se pudo apreciar como un torbellino de fuego mandó a volar la mayor parte del techo de la hija de los Wolf, alertando a los vecinos del lugar._

_-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Jack salió de golpe de su habitación del segundo piso, seguido de Sky con Kokoromon en su cabeza- ¡SAM!- se asustó al ver salir humo de la pieza de la niña, por lo que entró con los demás, para ver el enorme agujero en el techo, echo por la técnica de Félix, mientras que el resto de la habitación estaba casi en ruinas, y Luke y Samanta, sentados en la chamuscada cama, ambos chamuscados, sorprendidos._

_Félix se quedó en blanco al ver lo que hizo sin querer._

_-¿Señor Félix?- parpadeo Sky, extrañada._

_-¿Ahora por qué hizo esto?- le preguntó Jack._

_-¡N-No quise cambiar la decoración!- le aseguró el adulto- ¡Solo quería chamuscar un poco a Luke!-_

_-¡¿Y por qué a nuestro hermano?!- exigieron saber el niño liebre y la niña con orejas de conejo._

_-¡¿AH?! ¡Samy y Luky están echo afros!- señaló Kokoromon, bajando de la cabeza de la niña y acercándose a Sam, quien no se reponía del susto._

_-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Hinata subió las escaleras, enojada- ¡Félix! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-_

_-¡Pe-Perdón!- se disculpó su marido- ¡Pero me asusté con lo que dijiste y no me controle, Hina-chan!-_

_-¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!- le gritó Slayerdramon, asustandolo- ¡QUE TENGAS UNA KATANA COMO ESA NO TE DA DERECHO PARA USARLA CADA VEZ QUE TE ENOJES, DESALMADO! ¡PUDISTE HERIR A SAMANTA!-_

_-¡Lo lamento!- lloriqueo Félix._

_-¿Samy?- Kokoromon se subió al regazo de la chamuscada niña- ¿Estás bien?-_

_Samanta parpadeo, recuperándose del susto, y comenzó a llorar, sobresaltando a los presentes, especialmente a Luke._

_-No llores, Samy- le pidió la digimon, preocupada por la su hermanita._

_-¡BHUAAA!- pero Samanta no la escuchó. Se restregaba los ojos, sin dejar de llorar, aun conmocionada por el susto que acababa de pasar._

_-Tranquila, Samy- Hinata se acercó a su hija, y la tomó en brazos- Tranquila- pero su hija seguía llorando._

_-Ah-Ah. El Señor Félix se puso matón- Sky lo señaló con un dedo acusador._

_-Se ha vuelto todo un ganster- Jack puso sus manos en la nuca, mientras Kokoromon asintió, de acuerdo._

_-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- le volvió a gritar Slayedramon- ¡CUANDO TE PONGA LAS GARRAS ENCIMA...!-_

_-¡Realmente no quise hacer otra decoración!-se disculpó nuevamente Félix- ¡Samy, mi bebé, lamento mucho lo que...!- se le iba acercando, pero se topó con el rostro enojado de Luke- ¿Eh?-parpadeo, sorprendido._

_-Félix...- murmuró Luke, con un tic en el ojo,_

_-Ups...- sonrió nervioso Félix, y se asustó de verdad cuando la liebre empezó a tronar sus nudillos._

_-El Señor Félix ha vuelto a hacer enojar a Luky- suspiró Jack._

_-Siempre lo hace enojar- sonrió Sky, a lo que la pequeña Chibimon asintió, de acuerdo._

_Hinata, con su pequeña niña en brazos, que seguía llorando, sonrió, algo contenta por la preocupación de la liebre. Slayerdramon, en cambio, bufó._

_-¡E-ESPERA, LUKE! ¡NO TE ENOJES TANTO, COMPADRE...! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_Eso, más el sonido de unos puñetazos, se escuchó por fuera de la residencia Wolf..._

* * *

_En el Mundo Digital, específicamente, en la Zona Alpina, la Aldea Natural tenía marcas de la batalla que ocurrió entre los aldeanos, el Bagra Army, y los dos extranjeros..._

_-¡Espera, Luke!- lo llamó Slayerdramon, corriendo a su lado. El Caballero Plateado tenía rasgada su capa verde, y su armadura tenía las marcas de la batalla que acababa de tener con el Caballero Negro, que acababa de retirarse del combate junto a aquel encapuchado blanco._

_A pesar que lo llamaba, Luke ignoró a su amigo. La liebre tenía una mancha de sangre goteando desde la cien, y la manga izquierda de su brazo estaba rasgada, mostrando el pelaje blanco de su brazo ensangrentado, pero, aun así, no tenía ninguna herida..._

_Pero, de repente, cayó de golpe al piso._

_-¡Te lo dije!- Slayerdramon lo ayudó a sentarse- ¡Has perdido mucha sangre! Aunque puedas curar tus heridas con uno de tus sistemas, no puedes recuperar sangre- le recordó, molesto._

_-... No importa... Tenemos que ir a las afueras...- jadeo Luke- Félix... Hinata... Samanta...-_

_-¡Lo sé!- gruñó enojado el dragón, apretando sus puños- Pero no puedes creer lo que dijo DarkKnightmon... No creo que... que hayan ejecutado a los humanos capturados... Tal vez los llevaron con Bagramon, para descubrir por qué tienen un xros loader...-_

_-No los siento...- murmuró Luke, jadeando, tomando la atención del dragón-... Las energías... de Félix... Hinata... no las siento... El alma de Samanta... se llena de oscuridad...-_

_Slayerdramon frunció el ceño, y puso su mano en el hombro de Luke, que lo miró con sus cansados ojos rojos._

_-Tranquilo, Luke. No puedo creer que te tomes en serio lo que dijeron nuestros enemigos... Estás cansado, y ese encapuchado usó esos hechizos en tu contra... Tal vez tus sentidos se afectaron-_

_-¡Slayerdramon!- Luke lo miró, enojado, sorprendiéndolo..._

_Nunca se había enojado con el dragón._

_-... Luke, cálmate- le pidió Slayerdramon, a lo que la liebre se tapó la cara con ambas manos- Sabes lo que te pasará si no te calmas- le recordó, y, para sorpresa de Luke, el puño del dragón temblaba con fuerza-... Entiende... No quiero creerlo... No quiero creer las palabras de DarkKnightmon- miró decidido a la liebre- Tengo fe en que nuestros amigos están a salvo-_

_¿Fe...? Él nunca entendió por qué habían humanos, digimon y monstruos que se ligaban a ella... La fe no salva ni mata personas..._

_Él lo aprendió con Zoe..._

_-¡Papá...! ¡Luke...!-_

_Ambos se voltearon, para ver corriendo hacia ellos a Kokoromon, Sky, y el resto de los aldeanos de la zona._

_-¡Kokoromon!- se alegró Slayerdramon._

_-¡Papá!- la V-mon abrazó al lastimado dragón, quien correspondió al gesto- ¡Que alegría...! ¡Estás a salvo...!-_

_-¡Luke!- Sky abrazó a Luke, tomándolo por sorpresa- ¡Estás bien...! ¡Estás bien...!-_

_Luke la miró, sorprendido, y, torpemente, le dio unas palmaditas en su cabellera gris._

_-¿Están todos a salvo?- le preguntó Slayerdramon a D'arcmon, que se veía con muestras de batalla en el cuerpo, pero no tan graves como el dragón y la liebre._

_-Sí...- murmuró la digimon alada-... Pero...-_

_-¿Pero...?- el dragón plateado frunció el ceño._

_-No sabemos donde están Félix-san, Hinata-san, Jack-san, y Samanta-san- explicó Patamon, al lado de su madre y de Terriermon._

_-Nos separamos porque Dorulumon lo dijo- recordó una pequeña Ranamon, con un Upamon en brazos._

_-¡Eso, eso!- saltó el pequeño digimon._

_-Pero Kokory y yo nos desmayamos por un derrumbe, y cuando despertamos Jacky y los demás no estaban- agregó preocupada Sky._

_-Es-Esperábamos que estuvieran con ustedes- admitió un joven Impmon de traje verde y pañuelo azul._

_-... ¿Dorulumon...?- murmuró Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Sí, también nos preocupa- Seadramon frunció el ceño._

_-Nunca he confiado en ese lobo... Y que se llevara a Félix y a los demás...- murmuró Mercurymon, molesto._

_-No me agrada nada esto...- murmuró un joven Gumdramon azul, que llevaba un chaqueta negra y lentes del mismo color._

_-Frigimon esta preocupado... Llueve mucho... Eso trae tristeza...- murmuró Frigimon, al lado del digimon de los espejos._

_-No seas pesimista, Frigimon- le pidió el Hawkmon adulto._

_-Sí... Tal vez él los llevó a un lugar seguro- sugirió Piyomon, nerviosa._

_Luke frunció el ceño, y se levantó, tomando al atención de Slayerdramon._

_-¡Espera, Luke! Aun tienes que recuperar...- empezó a decirle, pero la liebre ya había emprendido camino- ¡Luke!- lo llamó, pero al ver que él ya se perdía de vista, bufó, y lo siguió, junto Sky y el resto de los digimon._

_Con lo que escuchó por parte de Sky y los demás, junto a las palabras de DarkKnightmon y Visdom, para Luke todo le era más claro... _

_¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que sus batallas fueron señuelos, para dejarle el paso libre a Tactimon?! ¡Por algo el Bagra Army se había retirado de aquella extraña forma...! ¡Por eso Visdom estaba en aquella dimensión...! ¡Él sabía que Visdom no era capaz de herir con sus poderes o con sus manos a los Wolf y a los Hikari...! ¡Entonces...! ¡¿Por qué no permitir que un digimon haga el trabajo sucio por él...?!_

_¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes...?!_

_Sin dejar de correr, salió de la aldea, corriendo entre las colinas, hasta que, minutos después, llegó a donde sentía la energía de Samanta..._

_¿Era... una pesadilla...?_

_No, no lo era... Llovía con fuerza, y podía sentir la lluvia en su ensangrentado pelaje..._

_Era real..._

_Lo que estaba viendo era real..._

_Era real que Jack, sentado en el piso, se tapara la cara, llorando, junto a Dorulumon, que, sentado al lado de la pequeña liebre, cerrara con fuerza los ojos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro... _

_Era real que, a unos metros de ellos, Samanta, llorando con fuerza, estuviera parada frente a los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida de Félix Wolf y Aonuma Hinata... _

_Dorulumon abrió sus ojos, y miró de reojo a Luke, que estaba ahí, quieto, sin decir nada, mientras el resto de los digimon llegaba al lugar._

_-... No tengo palabras... Yo... No pude evitarlo...- se disculpó el lobo a los recién llegados, que se habían quedado sin palabra._

_-... ¿Eh...?- murmuró Kokoromon, sintiendo que estaba viviendo una pesadilla-... ¿Eh...?- sin darse cuenta, por sus mejillas ya corrían silenciosas lágrimas._

_-... ¿S-Señor Félix...?- murmuró Sky, tapando su boca, temblando y llorando-... ¿S-Señorita Hi-Hinata...?-_

_Slayerdramon apretó sus puños, y rugió enfurecido, cayendo de rodillas y golpeando con fuerza el césped... No pudo salvarlos..._

_El resto de los digimon estaban como él... Lloraban en silencio, sin poder creer... sin creer que el Bagra Army había ido tan lejos... como para asesinar humanos..._

_Luke, sin darse cuenta, dio unos pasos, para quedar al lado de Samanta, y frente a los cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos... y los que lo salvaron de su antiguo "yo"... los que lo salvaron de seguir siendo "Zodiaco"..._

_¿De qué sirvió tener todo ese poder retenido...? ¿De qué le sirvió ser tan inteligente...? Nada de esos atributos... los traería de regreso..._

_Sintió un ardor en sus ojos... Uno que no había sentido hacia siglos... _

_No pudo notar la diferencia entre sus lágrimas y la lluvia que mojaba su pelaje... No podía notar la diferencia entre el dolor de sus moretones y el dolor en su garganta... No podía diferenciar el sentimiento de flaqueza por la sangre pérdida y el sentimiento de vacío al darse cuenta que acababa de perder a sus amigos... a su familia humana..._

_¿Por qué... incluso en ese momento...? ¿Por qué no era capaz de diferenciar el dolor corporal con el emocional que estaba experimentando...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

_Lo volvió a la realidad el llanto de Samanta, por lo que la miró. _

_La niña lloraba con fuerza, ignorando la herida que tenía en su hombro, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Luke, que se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que la niña estaba grave._

_Se agachó y abrazó a Samanta, quien seguía llorando, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_-... Lo siento...- murmuró Luke, sintiendo el frío goteo de la lluvia en su mechón de cabello negro, y las cálidas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas-... Perdóname, Samanta...- le pidió, pero la niña seguía llorando fuertemente, tanto así, que no era los oídos de Luke los que lastimaba, sino su conciencia._

_Él lo sabía... Por su culpa... por no llegar a tiempo... por haberse distraído... por haber caído en el juego de Visdom... Por él, y solo por su propia existencia... La niña en sus brazos había perdido a sus padres de la manera más cruel que podría haber... _

_-... Samanta...- la abrazó con más delicadeza-... Nunca más llegaré tarde...- le prometió-... No te dejaré sola...-_

_"Se los prometo... Félix... Hinata... No la dejaré sola... No permitiré que camine en la oscuridad..."_

_-... No llores, Samanta...-_

* * *

-Luke... Luke... ¡Luke...!-

La liebre frunció el ceño, y, recobrando el conocimiento, abrió los ojos, para ver borrosamente el cielo DigiQuartz, y la silueta de Slayerdramon a su lado.

-Veo que has decidido que aun no es tu tiempo, viejo amigo- sonrió aliviado el dragón plateado, mientras la visión de Luke se aclaraba.

Luke miró para todos lados, para ver que estaba tirado en lo que antes había sido una carretera del Digiquartz, cercana al bosque, pero ahora lucía como un campo de minas, ya que habían cráteres por todos lados, escombros enormes de piedras, y se había formado un desfiladero enorme cerca de donde estaba.

No se sorprendió el darse cuenta que tenía sangre en la sien, ni que no tenía puesta su chaqueta, la cual estaba tirada echa jirones a unos metros, por lo que se veía todo su cabello negro desordenado, y que llevaba una polera blanca manga corta, la cual estaba rota por el costado, con una enorme mancha de sangre en esa área.

-¿Contra quién peleaste?- le preguntó Slayerdramon, al darse cuenta que su amigo había recuperado el sentido en lo mayor posible.

-...- Luke frunció el ceño, mirando el desfiladero, donde sabía perfectamente que cayó Visdom, porque él mismo le dio el puñetazo que creo ese terreno...

-¿Luke?-

-... ¿No estabas con Aquilamon y Birdramon?- le preguntó, sentándose lentamente y sobándose la cabeza, notando que le faltaba el guante derecho.

-Me preocupe por Jack- admitió el dragón, extrañándolo- Dijo que ayudaría a un cazador a encontrar a su compañero, a pesar de que estamos buscando a Wizardmon... Le pedí a Aquilamon y a Birdramon que continuaran buscando por el cielo en la ciudad. Y bien, ¿con quién peleaste ahora?- le preguntó, tomando su atención- Dudo mucho que con Gaiomon. Él no tiene el poder para dejarte en tan mal estado... Y veo que, otra vez, peleaste sin importarte las heridas-

-... Me sano rápido- le recordó, levantándose la polera, para mostrarle la mancha de sangre en su costado, pero sin herida alguna.

-Puedes regenerar tus tejidos musculares, Luke, pero no se cuantas veces debo decirte que no puedes recuperar la sangre perdida- murmuró Slayerdramon, a lo que Luke miró para otro lado- ¡No me des la espalda!-ordenó, mientras él se apoyaba en sus brazos, sin mirarlo. Parecía un niño pillado en una travesura- ¡La Jefa se enfurecerá cuando sepa que estuviste arriesgándote de nuevo!-

-... Se enojará porque esta destrozada mi chaqueta- Luke señaló su arruinada prenda tendida a unos metros- ...Y mis zapatos- miró sus zapatillas, para ver que estaban bastante maltratadas.

Slayerdramon frunció el ceño.

-¿Contra quién peleaste?-le volvió a preguntar, mientras este se levantaba.

-Visdom... Me quería distraer- le menciono, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Visdom? ¿Uno de sus clones?- el dragón se levantó, serio.

-No, el real-

Slayerdramon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Para qué te quería distraer?-preguntó, más serio.

-... Sentí a Salamandra... No, a Apocalymon...- empezó a decir Luke, mirando al bosque, pero se quedó quieto al notar que, en cierta área de la enorme alboreada, el cielo del Digiquartz estaba llenándose de nubes negras.

-¿Q-Qué...?- Slayerdramon se quedó igual de sorprendido, mirando aquellas nubes-... ¿E-Eso no es...?-

-... _El Poder del Guerrero..._\- murmuró Luke, abriendo sus ojos rojos, sorprendido-... Samanta está usando los relámpagos de _Colgante..._-

Por alguna razón... Luke sintió que iba a volver a vivir una pesadilla como la de hace cinco años...

* * *

Visdom caminaba por el bosque, apoyándose en su bastón.

Su capa estaba ensangrentada, y su capucha rota, por lo que se apreciaba su rostro, que era el de un humano, pero con rasgos de simio, de un color grisáceo, destacando su cabello blanco. Su sangre corría por sus arrugas, mientras que sus ojos ámbar, con una cicatriz en uno, miraron a un sitio, mientras se detenía.

-¿Qué desea alguien como tu de mi?- le pregunto con su voz grave al Relojero que acababa de aparecer, junto a Kai y MidoriGumon.

-No mucho, en realidad- sonrió el anciano, acomodándose las gafas- Pero, como ninguno de nosotros es rival para Salamandra, aunque este en el cuerpo de Shoutmon-kun, tendremos que terminar el trabajo de Luke-kun- aseguró, serio.

-... ¿No temes que Salamandra mate a la Jefa?- le preguntó, mientras Kai sacaba su xros loader, y MidoriGumon se preparaba.

-Creo en los milagros- aseguró el anciano, mientras que debajo de sus lentes se apreciaban los ojos de Bagramon- Tengo fe, en que la hija de aquellos a los que ejecute cruelmente, sea capaz de sobrevivir... Tiene que hacerlo, sino, nunca podré disculparme con ella...-

* * *

Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía... No solo su rodilla, victima de las patadas de cierta niña de orejas, sino sentía como el brazo... Bueno, era natural, se lo cortó de la manera más simple que puede haber...

Gaiomon frunció el ceño, sintiendo que, de alguna forma, el peso de sus heridas se aligeraba, por lo que abrió los ojos, para ver, borrosamente, el cielo Digiquartz tapado por un campo de curación...

Frunció nuevamente el ceño, dándose cuenta que, nuevamente, la orejas le salvó el trasero con esos artefactos medio raros... Empezó a dolerle la cabeza, ya que, al estar en el piso, podía escuchar los pasos a su alrededor, y sentía como eco las voces cercanas...

Gimió levemente, y se tapó la cara con la mano, mareado...

... ¿Ah?

Gaiomon parpadeo unas dos veces, y se dio palmaditas en la cara con su mano... La subió levemente, para mirarla mejor, sin poder creerlo...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOOOOOOOS?!-

-¡AH!- Sky se acercó al asustado samurái, que se había sentado de un salto- ¡Gaiomon!- se alegró, sin notar lo atemorizado que estaba el digimon con ver su mano- ¡Que bien que despertaste...!-

-¡EXPLÍCAME, OREJAS!-Gaiomon chocó cabeza con ella, extrañándola- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS RECUPERÉ MI BRAZO?! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO LE PUSISTE PEGAMENTO Y LO UNISTE A MI CUERPO O ALGO ASÍ?!-

-... Ups, me pillaste- sonrió Sky.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!- el samurái retrocedió, asustado, pero se quedó en blanco al ver como la niña empezó a reírse.

-¡Gaiomon! ¡No sabía que eras tan asustadizo!- le señaló la peli gris, riéndose divertida, pero se calló cuando el digimon empezó a tirarle ambas mejillas, bastante cabreado.

-Oye, oye... ¿Qué maldita manera es esa para hablarle a quien te salvo el trasero, orejas?- le dijo enfurecido Gaiomon, sin dejar de tirarle las mejillas.

-Gaiomon... No hables con ese vocabulario... Ya te he enseñado como debe hablar un caballero- se amuró Sky, intentando hablar bien a pesar de su situación.

-¡No soy un caballero! ¡Soy un caza recompensas! ¡Un samurái!-

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-

-¿Ah?- Gaiomon, sin soltar las mejillas de la niña con orejas de conejo, miró de reojo para atrás, sin sorprenderse de que, sentados en unas rocas cercanas a ellos, estuviera el Xros Heart, junto a los tres digimon que reconoció como los miembros de la guardia real del mundo digital- Vaya, Gumdramon-kun, me sorprende que, cuando me desmayé, no te hiciste abrigo con mi piel- admitió, mirando al pequeño dragón, quien fue el que le había gritado.

-¡VOY A APALEARTE DESPIERTO...!- le rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, pero Kokoromon puso su mano en su hombro, tomando su atención.

-Tranquilo, Gumdramon- le pidió Tagiru, sentado en una roca, mirándolo serio.

-...- el pequeño lo miró molesto, y después a Kokoromon, pero, al ver que ella seguía delicada, y lo miraba preocupada, bufó mirando al piso-... Está bien-

Kokoromon sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a Gumdramon. V-mon la miró de reojo, y después a otro lado, rascándose la nariz, sin darse cuenta que tomó la atención de Akari y Yuu, que se miraron extrañados.

-Bueno, lo iba a hacer, pero no se lo permití- admitió alguien al otro lado, por lo que el samurái se volteo, para ver en ese sector a los miembros de Jäger- Si mi hermana quiere defenderte, entonces no tengo de otra que apoyarla- suspiró Jack, apoyando su espalda en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, sentado al lado de Rapidmon, que miraba al samurái con el ceño fruncido. No le tenía ninguna confianza.

-Además, salvaste a Sky-chan- señaló Taiki, acercándose al samurái, quien frunció el ceño- Por eso, permitimos que descansaras y, junto a Sky-chan y Wizardmon, nos explicaras que sucedió-

-¿Por qué no le preguntan al Nerd?- bostezó el samurái, sin darse cuenta que Sky sacudía sus brazos pidiéndole que soltara sus mejillas.

-Porque hasta de tu boca pueden salir palabras que seres con inteligencia promedio pueden entender- le aseguró Wizardmon, caminando hacia ellos. El mago se veía en mejor estado, aunque sus ropas estuvieran sucias.

Gaiomon se dio cuenta de ese detalle... Bueno, si el mago estaba bien como para caminar...

-¡HABLA COMO LA GENTE, CONDENADO!-le gritó, dándole un susto, como al resto de los presentes.

Wizardmon, al recuperarse del susto, miró indignado al digimon de armadura negra.

-¡¿DISCULPA?! ¡HE USADO UN VOCABULARIO COMÚN! ¡QUE SIGAS OCUPANDO EL LENGUAJE CORPORAL Y VULGAR DE LAS CAVERNAS ES POR CUENTA TUYA!- le gritó el mago.

-¡REPITE ESO, DESGRACIADO!- le gruñó Gaiomon.

-¿Realmente este es el tipo que hirió gravemente a la Jefa?- Rapidmon miró a Jack, que miraba la escena con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Él es quién atacó la escuela...?- murmuró Yuu, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! ¡Gaiomon es divertido!- rió contento Tagiru, ganándose las miradas asombradas de Gumdramon, Spadamon, Lunamon, y Dorulumon.

-¡No lo es para nada!- le aseguró Spadamon, tomándolo por sorpresa y que se cayera de la roca- ¡Es un criminal!- señaló al samurái, que lo miró de reojo, sin darse cuenta que Sky estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No soy cualquier criminal, Spadamon, líder de la guardia del _País Silvestre_. Así que más respeto-gruñó levemente Gaiomon, frunciendo el ceño-Supongo, que al imbécil de Devimon lo tienen capturado-

-¡Exactamente!- sonrió V-mon, sacando un cubo digital de su cinturón- ¡He aquí, lo más novedoso en tecnología para capturar criminales! _¡Digital Cube!_ ¡Esta basado en el xros loader, pero puede mantener en su interior a diez digimon por lo menos! ¡Perfecto cuando se tiene que salir a terreno! ¡Es a prueba de agua, resiste los mayores golpes, no ocupa demasiado espacio! ¡Y están en oferta!- agregó, más entusiasmado, sin darse cuenta que Spadamon y Lunamon se tapaban la cara por la vergüenza- ¡Dos, por 1000 _DigiCode_! ¡Una ganga! ¡Y lo mejor, es que vienen con audífonos si los compras antes de que termine el mes...!- pero no pudo terminar, porque Spadamon le tapó la boca.

Los demás lo quedaron mirando...

-¿Qué tan buenos son los audífonos?- pidió saber Bearmon.

-También quiero saberlo. Así podría escuchar música durante las clases- murmuró pensativo Tagiru, sentándose y sobándose el chillón de la cabeza.

-¡Suficiente con eso!- los calló Jack- ¡Ahora que Gaiomon está despierto, es hora de respuestas!-

-¡No me simpatizas!- Bear le mostró la lengua.

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer escuchar música?- se molestó Tagiru.

-¡Por favor, Tagiru! ¡Ese no es el problema!- le recordó Yuu.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas que tienes correctas tus prioridades-dame!-lo regañó Damemon, por lo que el joven miró para otro lado, haciendo un puchero silencioso.

Taiki suspiró, dándose cuenta que faltaba alguien que calmara las aguas...

-No necesitamos respuestas- le aseguró Spadamon a Jack, sin dejar de taparle la boca a su compañero, que pataleaba molesto- Gaiomon es un criminal, y un peligro para nuestro mundo-

Ante eso, Jack frunció levemente el ceño.

-Lo sé muy bien, gato- Jack se rascó la cabeza- _Jäger _sabe perfectamente los crímenes de Gaiomon contra el Mundo Digital, apoyando al Proyecto Iluminati- le recordó- Pero...- miró a Sky, quien aun pataleaba queriendo que el samurái le dejara sus mejillas en paz-... Pero si mi hermana lo defendió de esa forma...- miró serio a Spadamon- Y Wizardmon... Deben tener sus razones justificadas - aseguró, serio- No sé que decisión puede tomar la Jefa, y, siendo honesto, me da escalofrío pensar lo que hará... ¡Pero no les dejaré a ti y a tus compañeros ponerle un dedo encima a este tipo!- amenazó, sorprendiendo a Spadamon, Lunamon y V-mon, que dejó de patalear.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miró enojado Gumdramon.

-¡Pero, Jack...!- empezó a decirle Yuu.

-Vamos, rubio- lo calló Rapidmon, tomando su atención- ¿No sería extraño no proteger a alguien que protegió con su cuerpo a uno de los nuestros?- le preguntó, serio, a lo que Bear asintió sonriendo.

-Y si Gaiomon se cortó el brazo por proteger **a mi hermana**, tengo que retribuírselo de alguna forma- sentenció Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

El samurái frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás protegiendo a un criminal?- Spadamon frunció el ceño.

-... Estoy protegiendo al amigo de mi hermana-aseguró Jack.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente, mientras Spadamon y Jack se miraban, serios.

-... Esto... Es incómodo- murmuró Akari, nerviosa.

-... Lo siento, pero nuestras reglas no nos permitirían dejar a alguien suelto de esta forma- aseguró Spadamon.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- intervino Bearmon- ¡Las reglas son unos palitos que tienen muchos centímetros muy pequeñitos! ¡Así que no pueden intervenir!- dijo contento, dejando en blanco a los presentes.

Kokoromon parpadeo, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, haciendo que Gumdramon mirara molesto al pequeño oso. ¿Cómo es que hacía sonreír a Kokoromon-sama tan rápido...?

-**¡****Bear! ¡Deja de hablar con tus dichos de una buena vez!**\- le ordenó Jack, rodeado de un aura enfurecida.

-No me simpatizas-le mostró la lengua.

-¡VOY A...!- Jack se rascó la cabeza, exasperado.

-... Por lo que entiendo- murmuró Lunamon- Ustedes son parte de una organización que protege a los digimon que son usados de experimentos por este _Proyecto Iluminati_, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Rapidmon, quien asintió- Entiendo que estén en deuda con Gaiomon por haber protegido a uno de los suyos, pero él ha cometido graves atentados contra los digimon, especialmente sus ataques directos al Rey- lo miró, seria- Él no es un digimon que se pueda proteger solo por la decisión de un individuo-

-No es un individuo. Son Sky-chan, Wizardmon... y nosotros- contradijo la liebre digital gris, frunciendo el ceño.

El samurái los miró de reojo, y suspiró, fastidiado, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-Oye, Gaiomon- murmuró Wizardmon.

-_Tsch_... Escucha, Nerd... Prometí cuidarlos, pero sabes que lo que piensa el Mundo Digital de mi no cambiará de la noche a la mañana...- le recordó Gaiomon, serio- Solo mira a tus compañeros, discuten por si me cortan el cuello o no- señaló, sin soltar las mejillas de Sky, que lloraba en silencio.

-... Pero...-

-Ustedes lo quieren ver del modo fácil... No he cambiado mucho...- murmuró el samurái.

Sky, cerró los ojos, ya enojada porque no soltaran sus mejillas y por lo que decía el digimon... y ... explotó...

-¡SUÉLTAME, GAIOMON TONTO!- le dio tal puñetazo, que el samurái terminó rodando hasta chocar de cara con un árbol, cayendo boca arriba, sobresaltando a los presentes, y dejando en blanco a Spadamon, Lunamon, Gumdramon y Dorulumon.

-Le dije... A una mujer de _Jäger _no se le hace enojar- suspiró Wizardmon, tapándose la cara con su sombrero- Pero parece que las bestias no entienden con palabras-

-¡Me dejaste las mejillas rojas!- lloriqueo Sky, sobándose sus mejillas que, efectivamente estaban rojas.

-... Duele... ¡Demonios!- gimió Gaiomon, sentándose y sobándose la cara- ¡¿Por qué este día me usas como saco de boxeo...?!- exigió saber, pero la miró detenidamente- ¿Eh? Ahora que me fijo... Estás curada...-

-¡Eres más lento que Kokory!- se amuró la niña- ¡Claro que estoy curada! ¡Cuando te desmayaste nos curamos!-

-... Sí, pero aun no me responden cómo rayos mi brazo volvió- se defendió Gaiomon, mirando para otro lado.

-Fue Jack- explicó Sky, a lo que el samurái la miró- Su campo de curación es más desarrollado que el mio- miró a su hermano, que se rascó la nariz.

-Ya dije que tengo que compensarte el haber salvado a mi hermanita- murmuró Jack.

-Jacky, suenas como todo un adulto- sonrió divertida Sky.

-¿Hermano...?- parpadeo Gaiomon- Oye, oye...- los quedó mirando- ¿Él es...?- señaló a Jack, que lo miró de reojo-... ¿Una bestia...?- por el comentario, la liebre se cayó de espaldas.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME BESTIA?!- exigió saber, dolido.

-... En efecto...- se dio cuenta Lunamon- Es la primera vez que veo digimon como ustedes- admitió, mirando a los dos hermanos.

-Que no somos digimon, somos I.A.- explicó fastidiado Jack.

-¿I.A?- parpadeo V-mon, al que le habían destapado la boca-... _¿Inmenso Abrigo...?-_

-_¡Inteligencia Artificial!_\- corrigió enojado Jack, mientras Tagiru se reía divertido, Akari, Yuu y Damemon tenían una gota en la cabeza, y Dorulumon negaba con la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia- ¡Somos inteligencias artificiales! ¡Y aun no entiendo como es que hay otro V-mon además de Kokoromon!-

-Esa es una fascinante historia, que no le incumbe a un _Inmenso Abrigo_\- sonrió jactanciosamente V-mon, cabreando a Jack...

Unos puñetazos se escucharon en el lugar...

-... L-La verdad es que me salve cuando destrozaron el pueblo- explicó V-mon, con moretones en el rostro, mientras Rapidmon, Wizardmon, Tagiru, y Yuu sujetaban a Jack, el causante de los golpes.

Taiki sonrió nervioso, y miró a Gumdramon, que se veía bastante molesto con la presencia de Gaiomon, quien, aun sentado y de brazos cruzados, los miraba serio, algo que el joven notó de inmediato.

-... Lo siento...-

Todos se quedaron quietos y miraron a Kokoromon, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-... Lo siento, V-mon...- la digimon miró al adolorido dragón, que se sorprendió-... Tenías razón... A nosotros, los V-mon, nos atacaron por mi culpa...- se disculpó, tapándose el rostro con las manos-... Realmente lo siento...-

Ya no podía aguantarlo más... Había estado con ese sentimiento de pesar desde que había visto al digimon azul grisáceo... No, desde que Shoutmon la dejó, sin decir nada... Desde que se fue de su lado tan repentinamente...

Se sentía inútil, y aún no asumía por completo lo de Pegasusmon... Y ahora, se había enterado de que no era la última V-mon, que uno de sus amigos "supuestamente" había sido lastimado por Gaiomon, pero resulta que fue Shoutmon quien lo hizo... Por último, aquel samurái, que estuvo a punto de matarla, salvó a su amiga, y juró protegerla...

Todo le daba vueltas, y sentía que, para poder calmarse, entender la situación, debía disculparse con V-mon...

-... Nos atacaron por mi Reliquia Digital... Porque nací con el poder para controlarla... El Bagra Army nos atacó por mi culpa...- Kokoromon lo miró, con lágrimas en sus mejillas-... Provoqué que los nuestros sufrieran injustamente... Perdón...-

V-mon la miró, incomodo y nervioso... Quería disculparse por lo que le había dicho antes... Pero, ¿cómo te disculpas cuando le gritas de una forma tan horrible a una digimon en un estado delicado?

-Kokoromon-sama...- Gumdramon, preocupado, se acercó a la digimon- Oiga... - intentó llamar su atención, pero ella se tapó nuevamente el rostro.

-... Perdón...- gimió ella. El pequeño la miró, más triste. No le gustaba verla así...

Jack, Rapidmon y Wizardmon intercambiaron miradas... ¿Qué podían decir ellos? Técnicamente, sí era culpa de Kokoromon lo que le sucedió a su raza.

Sky miró nerviosa a su amiga, sin darse cuenta que Gaiomon la miraba, serio.

-Kokoromon-chan- Akari se agachó y abrazó a la digimon, que no dejaba de temblar.

-Tranquila-dame- le pidió Damemon, preocupado.

-Kokoromon...- murmuró triste Bearmon.

-¡Tú...!- Gumdramon miró enojado a V-mon, que miraba para otro lado- ¡Discúlpate con Kokoromon-sama!- le ordenó.

-Escucha, V-mon. No puedes culpar a Kokoromon por lo que pasó- le recordó Taiki.

-Ella nunca hubiera deseado que su familia fuera asesinada- le aseguró Yuu, serio.

-Por favor, V-mon-le pidió Tagiru, preocupado.

El dragón frunció el ceño, nervioso.

-... V-mon-kun- Lunamon se le acercó, y le sonrió.

-Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Spadamon puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero, quien sonrió, y respiró hondo.

-Este... ¿Kokoromon?- V-mon se acercó a la digimon, quien dejó de temblar, y, lentamente, separó sus manos de su rostro, para mirarlo, nerviosa. Pero, para su sorpresa, el dragón le sonreía- ¿Sabes? Fue Sakaerumon-san quien sugirió tu nombre- confesó, sorprendiéndola- Hogomon-osan quería ponerte _Kaishimon _si eras un chico, pero Sakaerumon-san escogió el nombre de _Kokoromon_ por si eras una chica- sonrió, contento- Es que a ninguno le gustaba mucho la tradición digital de que tengamos todos el mismo nombre- rió, divertido.

-... ¿N-No me odias?- murmuró Kokoromon, con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno... Debo admitir que enterarme de golpe que existe otro V-mon me dejo, bueno, algo _shockeado_\- admitió, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso- Y no me controlé... Perdona, si te lastime-

Kokoromon lo miró, más sorprendida, y sonrió, restregándose los ojos.

-... Gracias... Gracias...- murmuró la digimon, mientras Akari le acariciaba la cabeza, sonriendo.

-N-No es nada- V-mon sonrió, algo sonrojado.

Spadamon y Lunamon intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron.

-¡Más te vale no volver a molestar a Kokoromon-sama!- le gruñó Gumdramon, celoso y molesto.

-No escucharé nada de lo que diga otro dragón- V-mon se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se enojó el niño, mientras los jóvenes sonreían- ¡¿Qué tienes contra los demás dragones?!-

-... Los odio-

Eso sorprendió al Xros Heart y a los miembros de Jäger. Kokoromon dejó de restregarse los ojos, y lo miró, sorprendida.

-... Escucha, enanito- V-mon lo miró- Cuando fue el _tiempo de caza, _por parte del Bagra Army, mi pueblo se volvió nómada. Teníamos que viajar de _Zona _en _Zona_, porque los digimon dragones no nos admitían en sus territorios- recordó, fastidiado- Nos consideran la poca cosa porque somos dragones sin ningún atributo de fuego. Por eso no confió en las demás razas- sentenció, serio.

-V-mon-kun tiene motivos para sentir rencor- sonrió tristemente Lunamon.

-Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes- sonrió Spadamon, mirando a su compañero.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió V-mon- ¡Ahora las cosas tiene un precio más barato que hace 20 años!- ante eso, sus dos compañeros se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Deja de pensar en las ofertas!- le pidió exasperado el gato blanco, pero él se rió, divertido.

Sky sonrió, divertida.

-... Diferentes...- escuchó, y miró a Gaiomon, que se veía pensativo-... No me lo creo...-

-¿Gaiomon?- Sky lo miró curiosa, tomando su atención, y la del resto.

El samurái suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-Escúchame, orejas... Lo que diré no justifica todo lo que he hecho...- aseguró, serio- Pero, creo que los Agumon hemos sufrido tanto como los V-mon-

-¿Los _Agumon?_\- se extrañó Tagiru- ¿Son digimon de la antigua orden?- miró a Taiki, quien asintió, serio.

-... Tú... ¿Eres descendiente de los Agumon?- le preguntó V-mon, algo sorprendido.

-... Sí- admitió molesto Gaiomon- Los Agumon, en esos tiempos, también eramos cazados por el Bagra Army, pero, je, en el caso de mi aldea, no nos atacó algún soldado...- sonrió tenebrosamente- Je, no, en lo absoluto. Nos atacaron todos los pueblos que habían en la zona que habitábamos-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

-... Gaiomon- murmuró Taiki, mientras Dorulumon frunció el ceño.

-... ¿Q-Qué...?- Sky lo miró, nerviosa- ¿Gaiomon...? ¿Qué fue lo que viviste?- pidio saber, preocupada.

-... _Tsch_\- el digimon se rascó la cabeza, molesto- ¿Cómo te lo digo...? Pues, hace unos 20 años, en el mundo digital, vivía un apuesto e inteligente Agumon, bastante joven y encantador, que vivía tranquilamente con su familia y amigos en su aldea. Él, como el resto de su pueblo, escuchaba rumores sobre que el Bagra Army podía ponerlos en su lista de cacería, pero no mostraron mucha preocupación, al fin y al cabo, eran de una raza bastante fuerte, considerada una de las más resistentes. Un día, cuando el joven Agumon celebraba un _Festival de la __Cosecha_ junto a su gente, fueron atacados por las aldeas vecinas a esta. Sufrieron un ataque coordinado, ya que todos aquellos engendros habían planeado deshacerse de aquel pueblo de Agumon, para que el Bagra Army no atacara su preciada Zona... El joven Agumon sobrevivió porque sus padres lo empujaron a un bote de pesca, que lo llevó río abajo, mientras toda su aldea, su familia y amigos, eran víctimas de aquellos demonios en piel de oveja...-miró de reojo a la joven, que estaba completamente sorprendida- Si me preguntas que le pasó a ese Agumon, podría decirte que se entrenó estrictamente, para no ser protegido por nadie más. Logró evolucionar al nivel de samurái gracias a su esfuerzo, y se volvió un poderoso caza recompensas. Cuando el Bagra Army fue derrocado, sintió una furia incontrolable al ver que el nuevo reino había propuesto igualdad y armonía entre todos los digimon... ¿Cómo demonios pudieron decidir eso...? El digimon, confundido con lo que debía hacer desde entonces, estuvo entrenando unos años en un Dojo del País Desértico, hasta que vislumbró, en una sesión de entrenamiento, a uno de los digimon que arrasó su aldea...- Gaiomon sonrió tristemente- Sin haberse percatado de cómo y cuándo lo hizo, el digimon se dio cuenta que había usado a aquel demonio como afila espada, frente a todos los demás estudiantes del Dojo- rió levemente-... Huyó, enfurecido... Furioso de que el nuevo reino permitiera que engendros como esos siguieran vivos... Le dio tanta rabia, que empezó a buscar información de todos esos digimon que habían asesinado a su gente, y, para su alegría, aún eran demonios, porque otros digimon habían puesto una recompensa sobre sus cabezas por algún motivo como engaño o estafa... Tomó esos trabajos, porque así podría vengar a su gente, ganar una buena cantidad de Digi Core, y, más que nada, si se hacía famoso en ese lado de la vida, el propio Rey del Mundo Digital tendría que detenerlo. ¡¿Y para qué quería que lo detuvieran?!- pregunto, divertido-... Quería morir...- murmuró, sorprendiendo a Sky, y, especialmente, a Gumdramon-... Quería que lo reconocieran, no por ser un sobreviviente de los Agumon, sino por hacer la diferencia en aquella estúpida paz que ese dragón rojo intentaba crear, sin darse cuenta que hay heridas que no pueden sanar de la noche a la mañana por un bonito discurso... Quería que fuera reconocido por algo más que la raza...- apretó sus puños, enfurecido, pero después suspiró- Pasaron las años, orejas... El samurái se volvió el más peligroso, pero un niñito creyó poder derrotarlo, y, gracias a él, el poderoso digimon pudo dejar para el arrastre a ese estúpido dragón pacifista... Luego fue contratado varias veces por un encapuchado que le pedía secuestrar digimon, por una buena suma, hasta que le pidió acabar con cierta digimon de una _supuesta raza extinta..._\- suspiró, tomando la atención de Kokoromon- Le dieron una paliza, y ahora es el perro faldero de un Nerd, y una orejas- término, apoyando su mentón en la mano, mirando a Sky, esperando su reacción.

La joven lo miró tristemente, con sus orejas gachas.

-... Tu no eres un perro faldero...- murmuró, desanimada.

-... _Tsch_\- Gaiomon sonrió levemente, sorprendiéndola- Piensa lo que quieras, orejas- pidió, mirando para otro lado.

Sky sonrió, animada, y asintió. Wizardmon sonrió, acomodándose el sombrero.

-Creo... que las cosas al fin se calmaron- sonrió Akari, mirando a Dorulumon, que parecía pensativo, extrañándola- ¿Dorulumon?-

-Spadamon- el lobo miró al gato digital, tomando su atención- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Intentarás capturar a Gaiomon?- la pregunta tomo la atención de todos.

-¡Ya dije que no les dejaré ponerle un dedo encima!- pataleo Sky, pero Gaiomon puso su mano en la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que se mantuviera callada.

Spadamon y Lunamon se miraron, nerviosos.

-... Es verdad que el sistema de Shoutmon ha tenido complicaciones... Él no ha estado presente el último año por estar en este mundo, pero antes de eso él mismo sabía que habían lagunas sobre el historial de algunos digimon...-murmuró Spadamon.

-Se podría decir que fue en parte nuestra culpa que Gaiomon tomara ese camino-continúo Lunamon, tristemente- Con todo esto, siento que ya no hay motivos para capturarlo, pero hay que pensar en todos los crímenes que ha hecho. No podríamos dejar las cosas impunes...-

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Haremos como que no vimos nada!- sonrió V-mon, descolocando a ambos- Disculpa, Kokoromon-chwan, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- le pregunto sonriendo a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo, sorprendida- Es que he escuchado que en el Digiquartz hay unas tiendas con ofertas de comida japonesa muy buena. ¡Sería el perfecto lugar para que me dijeras como te a ido en la vida!- explicó, sonriendo, algo sonrojado.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Kokoromon, extrañada, mientras los cuatro jóvenes, Dorulumon, Damemon y Gumdramon estaban en blanco.

-¿Ah?- parpadeo Jack, totalmente descolocado, al igual que Rapidmon y Wizardmon.

-¡V-MON! ¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN AL TRABAJO AL MENOS POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!- Spadamon empezó a zarandearlo fuertemente- ¡DEJA DE ANTEPONER PRIMERO LAS OFERTAS A LA MISIÓN! ¡ORDENA TUS PRIORIDADES!-

-Pero si ya terminamos parte de la misión- explicó extrañado el dragón, haciendo que su amigo dejara de zarandearlo- Ya sabes, teníamos que capturar a Devimon y entregarle un mensaje al Rey. Apollomon-osan no nos ordenó capturar a Gaiomon, así que no tenemos siquiera una orden de arresto ni nada por el estilo-

-¡¿Esa es tu excusa?! ¡¿SABES QUE NOS PUEDEN DAR DE BAJA SI ALGUNO DE LOS MINISTROS SE ENTERA QUE ENCUBRIMOS AL _ASESINO Y CAZA RECOMPENSAS NÚMERO UNO DEL MUNDO DIGITAL?!-_

_-_Ah, pues eso tiene una simple solución- sonrió V-mon.

-¡¿Cuál?!-

-Que no se lo digamos a nadie- respondió contento el dragón, poniendo un dedo en su boca.

Spadamon se quedó en blanco.

-... Ya no aguanto... Que hagan lo que quieran...- murmuró el gato, acurrucado en un rincón, mientras Lunamon intentaba animarlo.

-Que bruto, pónganle cero-pidió sonriendo Bearmon, mirando divertido al digimon blanco.

-Bearmon- lo regañó Rapidmon, causándole una risa.

-V-mon-kun, lo hiciste a propósito- le reprochó la digimon coneja, extrañándolo.

-Pero si estoy hablando en serio- se extrañó, rascándose la cabeza- No serviría de nada pelear con alguien que protegió a un _Inmenso Abrigo_\- sonrió- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kokoromon-chwan?- miró sonriendo a la V-mon naranja, cabreando a Gumdramon.

-... Pues...- murmuró nerviosa la digimon, mirando a Gaiomon, que los miraba cruzado de brazos.

-¡Claro que Kokoromon-sama no está de acuerdo!- Gumdramon chocó cabeza con V-mon, extrañandolo- ¡Ese idiota estuvo a punto de matarla! ¡¿Cómo ella va a...?!-

-Está bien- asintió Kokoromon, haciendo que el pequeño se cayera de espaldas.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Gaiomon, a lo que Sky sonrió.

-¡P-Pero... Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon la miró, atónito- ¡¿P-Por qué...?! ¡Gaiomon...! ¡Él...! ¡Él la hirió gravemente...!- le recordó, sin comprender.

Para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió cansadamente, y le acarició la cabeza, sonrojandolo.

-Escucha, Gumdramon. No sirve de nada sentir rencor por Gaiomon. Si él me derroto esa vez, es solo porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- De alguna forma, Gaiomon me dio una lección al estilo Jefa-

Gumdramon la miró, sonrojado, y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Je. Kokoromon siempre ha tenido esa política- sonrió Jack- Nunca puedes guardarle rencor a los que te lastiman-

-La venganza nunca es buena, mata al alma y la envenena- sonrió Bearmon.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- suspiró la liebre.

-Vamos, Gumdramon- le sonrió Tagiru, tomando su atención.

-Pero...- se molesto el pequeño.

-Recuerda. Nosotros también hemos perdonado a alguien que a estado por el mal camino- le recordó su compañero, mirando a Yuu, quien miró a Damemon, y sonrieron, entendiendo a quién se referían.

-Si no perdonamos a los que nos causan daño, no avanzaremos- sonrió Taiki, mientras Akari asentía.

El pequeño se quedó pensativo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡GAIOMON!- llamó, tomando la atención del samurái- ¡S-Solo te salvas porque Kokoromon-sama quiere! ¡Y porque usaste tu tonta data para proteger a Sky-chan!-aseguró- ¡P-Por ahora te salvas!-

El Xros Heart sonrió, satisfecho.

-_Bha_. Como si un enano como tu me hiciera daño, Gumdramon-kun- murmuró Gaiomon, haciendo que Sky, que había estado sonriendo, lo mirara molesta y le pateara la rodilla- ¡AY! ¡¿En serio?!- la miró, indignado- ¡Pues para tu información ya no me duele~!- le hizo burlas.

-¡Eres un pesado!- pataleo Sky, mientras Wizardmon suspiraba- ¡No seas tan desagradecido! ¡¿Qué no te enseñamos a como dar las gracias?!-

-... ¿Dar las gracias...?- el samurái la quedó mirando, y suspiró- Rayos, conste que esto lo hago para que dejes de chillar- murmuró, sacando algo de sus alforjas, extrañándola- ¡Oye!- llamó a Kokoromon, sobresaltándola levemente- Esta cosa te pertenece- le lanzó su antiguo cinturón, que cayó a sus pies.

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon lo tomó, dándose cuenta que estaba roto por la mitad, sus hombreras rotas, al igual que el paquete que tenía su boomerang, pero el cuarto seguía intacto...

Sonrió, aliviada de que su cuarta arma estuviera a salvo. Miró nerviosa a Gaiomon, que miraba para otro lado, dando a entender indirectamente que no planeaba disculparse ni nada por el estilo.

-... Gracias, Gaiomon- le sonrió, a lo que él bufó.

\- _Tsch_, eres la digimon con la suerte más rara que he visto- aseguró el samurái- Pero, bueno... No creo que estés con más suerte de ese tipo- mencionó, extrañándola.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Kokoromon.

-Vamos, vamos. Me refiero a este tipo- el samurái señaló a V-mon, extrañándolo- Ahora que puedes _salvar la especie_, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el Rey- admitió, divertido ante esa idea.

-¿Salvar la especie?- parpadearon ambos, procesando lo que habían escuchado, mientras el resto de los presentes estaban en blanco.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Gumdramon miró extrañado a Tagiru, quien negó con la cabeza, sin entender nada.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?- se preguntó Bearmon, mientras Rapidmon se tapaba la boca, por el ataque de risa que le dio.

-... ¿Salvar... la...?- ambos dragones volvieron a parpadear, y, de golpe, se pusieron rojos mientras un poco de vapor salía de sus cabezas- ¡¿EH?!- miraron atónitos al samurái, que se abrazaba el estómago de tanto reírse.

-¡E-Esas cosas no son graciosas-dame!- pataleo Damemon, enojado. Yuu suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

_"¿En serio él es el Gaiomon que nos dio tantos problemas todos estos años?" _se preguntó Dorulumon, mientras Akari y Lunamon intentaban calmar a la sonrojada Kokoromon, y Taiki y Spadamon a V-mon _"Si Shoutmon se entera..."_

_"... Borrará a Gaiomon sin piedad" _suspiró Taiki, pensando lo mismo que el lobo digital.

-¡GAIOMON, IDIOTA!- Sky, enojada, empezó a tirarle del cabello.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡E-ESO NO, OREJAS!-gimió el samurái- ¡S-SOLO ERA UNA BLANCA BROMITA...!-

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LO BLANCO?!-

Jack y Wizardmon suspiraron, algo nerviosos. A veces, Sky era tenebrosa... Pero eso caracterizaba a la mayoría de las mujeres de Jäger.

-¿Crees que con esto todo se calme?- le preguntó la liebre al mago, quien frunció el ceño-... ¿Realmente fue Cuernomon quien provocó todo esto?-

-... Sí. Y, siendo honesto, temo que algo más ocurra esta noche- admitió Wizardmon, serio.

-Sí...- Rapidmon frunció el ceño, observando el escándalo- Se siente que algo más está pasando, pero, lo primero, será avisar al resto que estás a salvo-miró al mago, quien asintió.

Jack, de repente, abrió los ojos, y se dio la vuelta, mirando para todos lados, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa?- el mago lo miró, extrañado.

-... Las moléculas de agua...- murmuró Jack-... Las moléculas de agua de la zona se están acumulando con fuerza-

-¿Moléculas de agua?- se extrañó Taiki, dejando de calmar al rojo V-mon.

-Jacky es capaz de usar el agua que se encuentra en la aire- explicó Sky, dejando de tirarle el cabello a Gaiomon, quien, de brazos cruzados, intentaba ignorar el dolor-Es por su _Defens Sistem-_

_-_En teoría, puede notar los cambios de estado de las moléculas de agua- agregó Rapidmon- Al fin y al cabo, se supone que es capaz de usar el agua en sus tres estados de la materia-

-Pero es tan malo, que solo puede usarla en su estado líquido, y, para usarla en estado sólido, debe activar su sistema- terminó Bearmon, sonriendo, pero su comentario hizo que se ganara un coscorrón por parte del I.A.

-¡Deja de ponerme como un inútil! ¡Es difícil controlar _Defens Sistem!- _le reclamó enfadado Jack.

-¡Métete con uno de tu tamaño!- lloriqueo Bearmon.

-Este... Jack, ¿qué sentiste?- le pidió saber Taiki, antes de que se pusieran a pelear, ya que había sido difícil que las cosas se controlaran entre todos.

-Es, bueno, una acumulación de moléculas de agua en estado de evaporación- murmuró Jack, mirando al cielo-... Como si se estuviera formando una gran nube...-pero no pudo terminar, porque, junto al resto de los presentes, notó como una enorme nube de tormenta se extendía por el cielo rosado del Digiquartz.

-¡Va a llover y no tengo paraguas!- se lamentó V-mon.

-¡En el Digiquartz no llueve!- lo calló Yuu, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Algo debe de estar provocándolo!-

-Pero, ¿qué puede ser?- se preguntó Akari.

Taiki frunció el ceño, y se percató que los miembros actuales de Jäger, junto a Kokoromon, miraban asustados la nube que se formaba.

-... ¿Orejas? ¿Nerd?- Gaiomon los miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Kokoromon?- preguntó Tagiru, preocupado.

-... Jefa...- murmuró nerviosa la V-mon, tomando la atención del Xros Heart.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó de inmediato Dorulumon.

-... Está usando el poder de relámpagos de su katana- murmuró Kokoromon, nerviosa

-... Pero... Ella solo lo usa cuando está sola... y peleando contra alguien...- murmuró Sky, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía decir más.

-... Cuando pelea contra alguien más fuerte que ella- terminó enojado Jack.

Entonces, un relámpago azul eléctrico nació de la nube oscura, cayendo en cierta área, alertando a los presentes.

-¡Truenos y centellas!- se asustó V-mon, mientras Spadamon y Lunamon no expresaban su temor con palabras.

-¡Rápido! ¡La Jefa nos necesita!- ordenó Jack.

-¡Sí!- asintieron Sky, Wizardmon, Rapidmon, Kokoromon y Bearmon.

-¡Ustedes dos se quedan!- Jack miró a los dos últimos.

-¡¿EH?!-se enojaron.

-¡Eres un niño!- los calló, mirando a Bear- ¡Y ya no eres parte de Jäger!- le recordó a Kokoromon, dejándola callada- ¡El resto! ¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí!- los tres miembros de Jäger asintieron, y siguieron a Jack por el bosque.

-¡¿Eh?!- preguntó atónito Tagiru, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¡Orejas! ¡Nerd! ¡¿A dónde van?!- exigió saber Gaiomon- ¡Es peligroso!-les gritó, pero ambos ya se habían ido. Apretó su puño, enfurecido.

-¡Sea lo que sea! ¡Nosotros también!- aseguró Tagiru, mirando a Gumdramon, quien asintió.

-Akari, quédate aquí con Kokoromon, Bearmon y Lunamon- le pidió Taiki, a lo que ella negó- ¡Pero...!-

-¡La Jefa también es mi amiga! ¡No me quedaré atrás!- le aseguró la pelirroja.

-Es peligroso- le aseguró Damemon- Te equivocas si vas, ¿verdad, Kokoromon...?- miró a su lado, pero la V-mon no estaba.

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?!- gritó el Xros Heart.

-¡¿Kokoromon-sama?!- se quedó atónito Gumdramon.

-¡Se fue sin invitarme!- pataleo Bearmon.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Gaiomon no está!- señaló Spadamon.

-¡Y V-mon-kun tampoco!- agrego asustada Lunamon.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que tener estos problemas?!- se lamentó Tagiru, restregándose el cabello.

* * *

-**Sal, Jefa. Sal de donde quieras que ****estés**\- sonrió Salamandra, en el cuerpo de Shoutmon, caminando por el bosque, sin importarle la enorme nube de tormenta que se encontraba encima del área donde estaba.

La Jefa, sentada en la rama de un árbol, gimió levemente, tapando su herida en el brazo, causada por una de las manos oscuras del dragón negro.

Había logrado crear la nube con el poder de su katana, para que así no se crearan sombras que pudiera ocupar su no importaba lo que le hiciera, su poder generativo le salvaba el pellejo a cada golpe o corte que le hacía...

Ahora se ocultaba de él, como si jugara a las escondidas, lo cual le fastidiaba bastante. Pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, ya que solo le quedaban su katana, un escudo, tres granadas, y una bengala.

Que gran armamento.

Suspiró fastidiada, y se asomó levemente por el tronco del árbol, para observar a Shoutmon acercarse a donde estaba ella. Frunció el ceño.

El dragón negro dejó de caminar, y observo un árbol en específico, porque de este salió disparado el casco de la Jefa, el cual él atajó con una mano, sonriendo divertido.

-**Jefa, esperaba más de tu parte- **sonrió el Rey oscuro, hasta darse cuenta que, dentro del casco, habían tres granadas activadas y una bengala- **Maldición...-**

Hubo una enorme explosión en donde estaba el digimon, que término quemando gran parte del área.

Samanta apareció lejos de las llamas en un brillo dorado, aterrizando de rodillas, algo cansada. Sin su casco, se podía apreciar que tenía un hilo de sangre en la sien, causado por un ataque anterior de su enemigo.

-**Eso dolió bastante...**\- de entre las llamas, salió Shoutmon, empuñando su micrófono, haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño, sin sorprenderse de verlo sin rasguños- **No puedo creer que hayas delatado tu posición de esa manera**\- aseguró, señalándola con su mano, formando una bola de fuego.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Samanta levantó su espada, que volvía a tener un filo azul, al igual que la gema, haciendo que se pusiera en guardia.

-No te confundas, tío- pidió la joven, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma- Es que necesitaba saber exactamente tu posición- aseguró, y sacudió verticalmente su espada.

Shoutmon abrió sus ojos ámbar sorprendido, y levantó la cabeza en el momento que, por la orden de la Jefa, un relámpago surgió de entre las nubes, impactando directamente en él, quien gritó de dolor mientras era electrocutado.

Cuando el rayo desapareció, el dragón negro cayó fuertemente al piso, con una leve descarga rondando por su cuerpo, que despedía vapor. Aun así, una sonrisa siniestra se apreciaba en el rostro del dragón.

**-Jefa... Gané-**aseguró, mientras la katana se resbalaba de las manos de Samanta, quien estaba quieta, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Samanta frunció el ceño, y, lentamente, miró por sobre el hombro, para apreciar que, de su sombra, salía una aguja de gran longitud, que le atravesaba el abdomen.

Shoutmon, sonriendo satisfecho, se levantó con cuidado, mientras la joven de traje caía de rodillas al suelo al desaparecer la aguja de su sombra.

-**Tu plan fue bastante bueno**\- admitió Shoutmon, caminando hacia ella, que jadeaba fuertemente- **Usar las granadas y la bengala para distraerme y crear un punto de referencia para que cayera un rayo encima mio. Se nota perfectamente que eres una buena estratega, pero, lamentablemente, y supongo que lo tenías previsto, el fuego crearía sombras, las cuales yo podría ocupar para darte una estocada que, por cierto, creo que pasó a llevar tu columna vertebral, y traspasó tu estomago- **sonrió, deteniéndose frente a ella, mirando como jadeaba, intentando controlar sus temblores- **Nosotros los humanos somos bastante débiles. No somos capaces de resistir simples impactos sin que se quiebre uno de nuestros huesos, o de soportar el dolor de un órgano atravesado por tu propia sombra**\- aseguró, saboreando su victoria.

-... ¿Terminaste... tu discurso _cliché?_\- jadeo Samanta, sorprendiéndolo-... Sí es así... es mi turno- murmuró, apretando con fuerza su puño.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos sorprendido, y, antes de poder retroceder, la Jefa golpeo con tal fuerza el suelo que él pisaba, creando una explosión.

Cuando se disipó el humo, se apreció al dragón negro semiconsciente entre los escombros, mientras que la joven, cerca del borde del cráter formado, estaba tirada en el piso, abrazándose el abdomen, que no paraba de sangrar.

Samanta escupió sangre, mientras sentía que la vista se le nublaba. Frunció el ceño, e intento enfocar su katana, a unos metros cerca de ella. Empezó a arrastrarse, levantando su mano en dirección de su arma, ya que necesitaba el poder curativo de esta... Aunque no se considerara digna de usarlo, por pensar en ella como una humana que habita en la oscuridad, pero las palabras de Tagiru le recordaban que, hasta ella, podía salvarse de un destino de ese estilo.

Cuando pudo empuñar el mango de su espada, el pie de Shoutmon aterrizó con fuerza en su brazo, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-**¿Sabes? Aunque este no sea mi cuerpo, siento el mismo dolor que este**\- le aseguró el dragón oscuro, empezando a pisotear con mayor fuerza el brazo de la joven, quien apretaba los puños, intentando aguantar el dolor, formando un puño con su mano- **Y me fastidia bastante sufrir dolor-**y, al decir lo último, pisó con tanta fuerza, que se escuchó un grujido en todo el ambiente.

Samanta gritó de dolor, mientras Shoutmon sonreía, satisfecho.

-... Eres... un desgraciado- jadeo Samanta, intentando no perder el conocimiento.

-**Sí, lo soy- **sonrió el dragón oscuro, dejando de pisotear el brazo roto de la joven, y tomó la katana que tanto problemas les había dado-**... _Colgante_**\- murmuró, observando el filo del arma- **El poder de la naturaleza, del protector, del viajero, del guerrero, y de la vida**\- miró divertido a la joven, que no era capaz de moverse- **Tengo que agradecerte el no haber usado el poder de la vida en contra mía-**admitió- **Sus llamas son bastante dolorosas-**

Samanta lo miró, enojada, sin dejar de jadear. El Rey oscuro sonrió, y, de un apretón, la katana de Félix Wolf se partió en mil pedazos.

-**Bien... Ahora, creo que me quedaré con el xros loader de Alphamon**\- avisó el dragón negro, levantando su brazo hacia la joven, quien, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, no dejaba de mirarlo enojada, pero, al mismo tiempo tranquila- **¿No le temes a la muerte?**\- le preguntó, algo curioso.

-... Los humanos moriremos algún día- le recordó Samanta, jadeando- Tenemos un tiempo limite para nuestra existencia, a diferencia de los digimon y monstruos... Así que, ¿por qué voy a tenerle miedo a un proceso natural de la vida...?- preguntó, sonriendo, mirando algo divertida al dragón oscuro, que no le estaba gustando nada lo que decía ella- A diferencia tuya... Que no puedes aceptar la muerte de tu esposa-

Shoutmon mostró sus colmillos, enfurecido, y la apuntó con una bola de fuego, pero, de un momento a otro, había una columna de hielo que lo separó de la joven. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta, para ver a Jack, con su sistema activado, abalanzarsele junto a Rapidmon y Wizardmon.

Frunció el ceño y saltó, esquivando el ataque, pero, cuando aterrizó, se vio envuelto entre unas raíces que crecieron de las semillas que Sky le había lanzado.

-**¡No me subestimen!**\- rugió enojado el Rey, mientras que de su propia sombra salían manos que destrozaron las raíces de la joven, y se abalanzaron a ella.

-¡Sky...! ¡Muévete...!- le ordenó la Jefa, jadeando.

Pero, antes de que las sombras la atacaran, fueron cortadas por completo por Gaiomon, que acababa de aterrizar frente a la I.A., que se sorprendió.

-¡Gaiomon...!- sonrió Sky.

-¡Idiota, no te vayas sin decir nada!- le gruñó molesto el samurái- Pero no puedo creerlo...- murmuró, mirando a Shoutmon, que fruncía el ceño- ¿Es el Rey...?-

Samanta, sin sorprenderse por la llegada de Gaiomon, se percató que alguien la estaba curando, por lo que miró de reojo para arriba, para ver que era Kokoromon, acompañada de Bearmon y de un V-mon.

V-mon frunció el ceño, preocupado por la situación, la cual, no entendía muy bien, pero hasta él podía ver quien era el villano.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada la digimon naranja, aplicando su poder en la profunda herida.

-... Je... ¿Nunca aprendes?- sonrió levemente Samanta, cerrando los ojos, jadeando. Kokoromon la miró preocupada, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un estado delicado.

Entrecerró los ojos, y vio al dragón negro, sin poder evitar sentir un gran dolor al ver a Shoutmon en esa forma... Había pasado lo que más temía...

El digimon que amaba se había rendido ante la oscuridad...

-¡Les dije que no vinieran!- los regañó Jack, mirándolos de reojo, pero sin dejar la pose de pelea, mientras Rapidmon y Wizardmon miraban al oscuro dragón.

-¡No nos importa, porque hacemos lo que queremos, y lo que queremos es proteger a la Jefa!- pataleo Bearmon.

-¡Samanta! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!-lo ignoró Jack.

-... Me rompió el brazo, lastimó mi estomago, y creo que rozó un poco mi columna, así que estoy para el arrastre- jadeo la joven.

Jack miró enfurecido al Rey oscuro, quien sonrió tenebrosamente.

-_Tsch_. Al final pasó lo que predijiste- murmuró molesto Rapidmon, mirando al dragón negro- Al final el Rey ha sido controlado por Salamandra.

-... Sí, soy una bruja- jadeo Samanta- Y veo que tienen a alguien bastante interesante- murmuró, mirando a V-mon, que se percató-... No importa, ¿Wizardmon?- miró al mago.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró el digimon de traje verde- Aunque no lo crea...-

-... Gaiomon te salvó- terminó la joven, sorprendiéndolo- No necesito que me expliques nada... Con Luke sabía que lo ayudabas, junto a Sky-admitió, tomando la atención de la niña de pelo gris y el samurái- Quería ver hasta donde podían llegar, y no me decepcionaron- sonrió levemente, pero empezó a toser.

Gaiomon abrió los ojos, sorprendido... Eso significaba una cosa... Hasta ella, la Jefa, sabía que él podía salvarse del mal camino que estaba tomando. Apretó con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus espadas, enfurecido... ¿Por qué todos los que lo querían ayudar terminaban heridos?

-¡Aguanta!-le pidió Kokoromon, empleando más su poder, mientras Bearmon la miraba asustado- No funciona...- se dio cuenta, tomando la atención de los presentes-... No puedo curarte...-murmuró, sin poder creerlo.

-**Eso esta claro**\- sonrió Shoutmon, tomando su atención- **Querida Kokoromon, tus poderes están casi al límite a causa de tu descontrol. Solo puedes curar heridas leves como quemaduras y, viendo a Wizardmon, creo que ya te has dado cuenta**\- se rió, divertido- **¡Además...! ¡¿Crees que puedes curar algo que mis sombras han herido?! ¡No subestimes mi oscuridad!**\- exigió, satisfaciéndose con el enojo de los miembros de Jäger- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estoy rompiendo el corazón?**\- preguntó.

Kokoromon cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse y no caer ante las palabras de Salamandra. Intentó controlar su poder para curar el abdomen de su amiga, pero el dragón negro tenía razón... No era capaz de regenerar los tejidos lastimados, lo que ocasionaba que ella empezar a perder mucha sangre...

-... No funciona...- murmuró tristemente.

-¡Jefa! ¡¿Dónde está tu katana?!- le preguntó Jack- ¡Con eso podríamos...!-

-**¿****Esa reliquia?**\- preguntó Shoutmon, tomando la atención de los presentes- **¿Por qué no ves tus pies, Jack?-**

**-**¿Mis...?- Jack bajó la mirada, y se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que en el piso estaban los escombros de la Katana.

-... No puede ser...- murmuró Rapidmon, igual de asustado que el I.A.

Kokoromon se quedó sin habla, entendiendo lo que significaba la destrucción de la katana, la única arma que era capaz de curar aquello que fuera dañado por la oscuridad...

No iban a poder salvar a Samanta...

Sky se tapó la boca, asustada. Gaiomon la miró de reojo.

-... ¿Tan importante era esa cosa?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-... Es lo único con lo que se puede sanar una herida causada por Salamandra- murmuró Wizardmon, tomando su atención.

-¿Salamandra? ¡¿El Líder del Proyecto Iluminati?!- se sorprendió el samurái, mirando al dragón negro- ¿Puede controlar al Rey...?

-¿Eh?- lo miró sorprendido V-mon- ¡¿É-Él es el Rey?!- señaló, atónito.

-¡¿Y eres parte de la guardia del mundo digital?!- lo miró enojado Gaiomon.

-¡Soy nuevo!- se defendió el dragón.

-**... ¿Otro V-mon?-** murmuró Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño, tomando la atención de todos- **Esto es divertido. No puedo creer que alguien más se salvó de la matanza de Bagramon, pero no importa mucho. Solo necesito a Kokoromon-**

V-mon frunció el ceño, enojado con el comentario. Kokoromon, en cambio, lo miró tristemente... No era Shoutmon, no era su voz, pero aún así el verlo reír de esa manera le dolía en lo profundo de su alma...

-¡Salamandra!- gritó enojado Jack, y se le abalanzó junto a Rapidmon.

-¡No vayan!- los alertó Wizardmon.

-**Esperaba que los de Jäger estuvieran más entrenados...-** suspiró Shoutmon, y, de su sombra, emergieron manos oscuras que agarraron a las dos liebres y los lanzaron contra los árboles.

Otras manos salieron y se abalanzaron contra Wizardmon, golpeándolo y haciéndolo rodar.

-¡Nerd!- gritó Gaiomon, pero tuvo que sacudir sus armas en contra de las manos que estuvieron a punto de agarrar a Sky.

-**¿Qué pasa, Gaiomon?- **sonrió el dragón negro- **¿Protegiendo a un I.A.? ¡Te has ablandado!**

-... _Tsch_. Orejas, no te separes de mi- le ordenó Gaiomon, mirando enojado al dragón oscuro, quien sonrió divertido. Sky asintió, nerviosa.

Entonces, otras manos se abalanzaron a Kokoromon, quien cerró los ojos, cubriendo a Samanta y a Bearmon, pero no pasó nada, porque V-mon, de un movimiento de su espada, cortó las manos, sorprendiéndola.

-No entiendo lo que pasa...- admitió V-mon, incorporándose, empuñando con fuerza su espada- Pero puedo entender que esta humana es preciada para Kokoromon-chwan... Y no sé si eres el Rey, o estás siendo controlado... ¡Pero no permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a la hija de Sakaerumon-san y Hogomon-osan!- aseguró, siendo rodeado de data celeste.

V-mon sacudió su arma hacia el dragón negro, haciendo que una enorme onda de energía celeste se le abalanzara, pero, para su sorpresa, fue desecha antes de llegar al Rey, quien había extendido su mano, siendo rodeada de oscuridad.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, sorprendido de que ese V-mon fuera capaz de manejar su data y traspasarla a su arma.

-Creo que esto es malo- murmuró V-mon, sonriendo nervioso.

-... Lo es...- le aseguró Jack, sobándose la cabeza.

-**No creo que sea malo**\- sonrió Shoutmon- **Solo se repetirá la historia...**\- miró a la liebre de ojos celestes- **Jack, ¿te molestará apreciar nuevamente como un digimon mata a un humano?**\- preguntó, asustandolo, y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el dragón lanzó una bola de oscuridad contra Samanta, los dos V-mon y Bearmon.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- gritó Jack, en el momento en que ocurría la explosión.

Samanta frunció el ceño, y abrió un poco los ojos, para ver, sorprendida, que los habían protegido del ataque Knightmon y los PawnChessmons, que habían creado un escudo digital.

-¡Knightmon! ¡PawnChessmons!- sonrió Kokoromon, mientras Bearmon parpadeaba contento.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- les preguntó el caballero, a lo que ella asintió. Pero se preocupó al ver que, en realidad, ellos, más que detener el ataque, lo interceptaron, ya que estaban bastante lastimados.

-¡Kokoromon!- Tagiru y los demás llegaron corriendo- ¡Samanta!- se asustó al verla en ese estado- ¡Samanta!- se agachó a su lado, preocupado.

-... Eres tú...- gimió la joven, jadeando adolorida.

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- exigió saber enojado el joven de googles, pero después reparó en el dragón negro.

-¿Rey...?- Gumdramon miró al dragón oscuro, sin poder decir nada...

-¿Es... Shoutmon?- murmuró asustada Akari, mientras que Dorulumon, Spadamon y Lunamon estaban sin habla.

-... ¿F-Fue él quién... hizo esto...?- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido, haciendo que Taiki y Gumdramon lo miraran de inmediato, asustados.

-¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó Taiki, asustado.

-Lo están controlando...- gimió Wizardmon, tomando su atención-... No es él quien está haciendo esto...-

-Eso lo explica- Knighmon frunció el ceño- Shoutmon-dono nunca atacaría a Kokoromon-dono... Pero ese poder es bastante oscuro. ¡Taiki-dono! ¡No creo que mis hombres y yo podamos interceptar otro!- informó, serio.

-Nos encargaremos- les aseguró el joven, sacando su xros loader y regresandolos, para que se recuperaran.

Taiki miró preocupado a su compañero, que parecía otro digimon... Un digimon que disfrutaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Samanta tosió sangre, alertando a Tagiru.

-¡Aguanta, Samanta!- le pidió, asustado.

-¡Akari, recarga a Cutemon!- le pidió Dorulumon, preocupado por el estado de Samanta. La pelirroja asintió, y sacó su xros loader.

-No serviría...- gimió Samanta, tomando su atención-... No pueden... curar está oscuridad...- empezó a toser.

-¡Aguanta!- le pidió Bearmon, asustado.

Gumdramon apretó sus puños, y miró enojado al Rey... ¡Mataría a quien se atrevió a controlar el cuerpo del digimon que tanto admiraba, y lo obligaba a causar este daño!

-... ¿Oscuro...?- murmuró Yuu, serio... Por alguna razón, la oscuridad que rodeaba al Rey se le hacía muy familiar.

-... _Yuu..._\- resonó una voz en su xros loader, tomando su atención-_... Aléjate de este lugar-_le pidió DarkKnightmon, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Te equivocas si lo dices!- aseguró molesto Damemon- ¡Hay que hacer algo por Shoutmon-dame!-

-... _Es la oscuridad de Apocalymon... No pueden hacer nada para purificarla_\- le aseguró el caballero negro, que se escuchaba cansado, pero preocupado y serio.

-¡¿A-Apocalymon?!- se asustó Yuu.

-¡¿EH?!- se asustaron Lunamon, Spadamon y V-mon.

-¿Apocalymon...? ¿Po-Por qué está con Shoutmon...?- murmuró Taiki, sorprendido.

El caballero no respondió...

-**¿Ese era DarkKnightmon?**\- sonrió el dragón oscuro, tomando la atención de los presentes- **Vaya, vaya... Han pasado muchos años. Me parece que fuiste un factor fundamental para que murieran los padres de Samanta Wolf, ¿verdad?-** sonrió, disfrutando del silencio que había en el xros loader amarillo- **Tú y tu hermano han sido unas piezas muy fáciles de manejar. ¡Gracias a mi, Bagramon se encargó de la mayoría de los digimon que iban a molestarme en el futuro! ¡Y él sin darse cuenta que era utilizado al cazar a esos digimon!-**

Eso sorprendió a V-mon y a Gaiomon.

-... Oye, oye, oye...- murmuró Gaiomon, apretando con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus espadas-... ¿Qué significa eso... Salamandra?-

-¿Salamandra?- murmuró Tagiru.

-Es el líder del Proyecto Iluminati- le respondió Kokoromon, temerosa.

Eso sorprendió al Xros Heart.

Gumdramon miró más enfurecido al dragón negro... ¡¿Entonces el mismo tipejo que hacía sufrir a Kokoromon-sama y a Sky-chan, era el mismo que estaba controlando al Rey?! Esa sola idea le hirvió la sangre.

-... Lo que dijiste... Sobre Bagramon...- murmuró V-mon, con un hilo de voz-... ¿Acaso...?-

-**Sí... Fui yo quien le dio la idea de que cazara a todos los descendientes de la antigua Orden-**sonrió divertido el dragón, dejando completamente sorprendidos a Gaiomon y a V-mon-

**-**Tú...- murmuró enfurecido Gumdramon-... Por tu culpa... ¡¿Kokoromon-sama nunca conoció a sus padres?!- rugió, enfurecido.

-¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?!- exigió saber Taiki- ¡¿Qué te han hecho los digimon?! ¡Contesta! ¡Los digimon no son enemigos de los humanos! ¡Son nuestros compañeros! ¡Por favor! ¡Detén los experimentos! ¡Libera a los digimon! ¡Deja a Shoutmon!

Pero, para su sorpresa, el dragón oscuro empezó a reírse, bastante divertido.

-**¡¿Qué me han hecho?! ¡¿Qué detenga los experimentos?! ¡¿Qué los libere?!**\- preguntó, riéndose tenebrosamente- **¡Se nota que Yuno es tu madre!-** aseguró, sorprendiéndolo- **¡Todo lo que hago! ¡Todos los secuestros, los experimentos, y hasta los mismos Kopierer, son solo simples piezas de mi plan!-**confesó, mirando divertido al joven- **Kudou Taiki, líder del Xros Heart, escogido de Omegamon, pero, sobre todo, hijo de Kudou, no, hijo de Yuno Hikari. Eres un idealista igual que esa mujer-**

-... ¿C-Conoces a mamá?- murmuró Taiki, sin poder creerlo.

-**Sí. Ella, junto a los padres de Samanta, tu tío, y otros de sus amigos, especialmente Luke y su hermano, son quienes han ocasionado todo este embrollo. Si tienes preguntas, tendrás que pedirle que te digan los secretos familiares-**le recomendó, disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa y temor que apareció en el rostro de Taiki.

-... ¿El hermano de Luke?- murmuró Tagiru, y miró a Jack, que se sobaba la cabeza, pero, al igual que el resto, parecía muy sorprendido.

-¡A-A mi no me mires! ¡Ni idea de lo que dijo! ¡No sabía que la Señorita Hinata y el Señor Félix estaban tan relacionados!- aseguró, sorprendido.

Shoutmon se rió, más divertido, y miró a Samanta, que fruncía el ceño, mirandolo entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Cometiste un error, Samanta. Debiste decirle al resto que son realmente- **sugirió- **¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa, Gaiomon?**\- le preguntó, observando como este temblaba, enojado- **Cierto... ****Visdmon nunca te mencionó que trabajabas para el que ocasiono que cazaran a tu raza como perros inmundos, ¿verdad?-**

Gaiomon apretó con más fuerzas sus espadas, y miró enfurecido al dragón negro.

-¡DESGRACIADO...!- se le abalanza si Sky no lo abraza por detrás, deteniéndolo- ¡O-Orejas!- la miró, sorprendido.

-¡No vayas!- le pidió ella, asustada- ¡No te le acerques! ¡Te está provocando! ¡Te-Te matará si te le acercas! ¡Ya viste que es capaz de controlar su sombra...! ¡Pero también puede controlar la tuya si estás muy cerca! ¡No te acerques!- le suplicó, sin soltarlo.

-**Felicidades, Sky. Sabes perfectamente mis poderes, aunque supongo que el resto de Jäger también leyó un análisis, ¿o me equivoco, querida Kokoromon?-** miró a la V-mon naranja, que lo miró temblando- **¿Tanto te duele que tu amado _Cuernomon_ sea controlado por mi mano? Eso te pasa por enamorarte de quien sabias era tu enemigo**-

Eso sorprendió al Xros Heart.

-Te equivocas...- le aseguró Kokoromon, temblando- ¡Es a Cuernomon a quien amo, no a ti! ¡Sería raro amar a un humano! ¡Mal pensado!-

Samanta suspiró levemente, sonriendo. Aun en su situación, y todo lo que había hecho... Le alegraba que Kokoromon fuera capaz de decir eso...

¿Eh...? Le pesaba el cuerpo, ya sin ser capaz de sentir su brazo roto, pero si sentía como su sangre se esparcía por el piso... La vista se le nublaba, pero no como antes, cuando estuvo con fatiga... No, esta vez era diferente, y ella lo sabía...

Haciendo un esfuerzo, miró a Kokoromon, que, a pesar de su temor y dolor, mostraba con decisión sus sentimientos a Shoutmon... Le costó, pero enfocó el rostro del idiota de Tagiru, quien, fielmente a su lado, le sujetaba una mano... Je, que bueno que no le sujetaba la mano de su brazo roto, sino, tal vez Salamandra se diera cuenta de que ella logró salvar algo de su katana...

... ¿Estaba arrepentida...? Ella sabía los sentimientos de ese joven de googles, aunque era obvio, porque no era nada indirecto... Si hubiera actuado como alguien de su edad... O si sus padres no hubieran muerto, y ella hubiera crecido normalmente, sin la crueldad del mundo... ¿Le habría correspondido...?

_"¿Qué pasa...? ¿Estoy arrepintiendome de como lleve mi vida...?"_ se preguntó, cerrando los ojos _"No... No lo haré... Las cosas pasaron... Pero... me alegró... conocerte..."_

¿Se estaba repitiendo la misma historia...? Parecía que sí, porque, aunque estuviese en ese estado tan débil, podía sentir a Luke y Slayerdramon venir a esa dirección... Les faltaba poco por llegar... Pero, al parecer... volverían a llegar tarde...

_"... Te encargo el resto... Luke..."_

* * *

Luke saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles mientras Slayerdramon sobrevolaba las copas, ambos dirigiéndose al punto donde se apreciaban las nubes negras que, por alguna razón, se estaban deshaciendo lentamente.

_"... Te encargo el resto... Luke..."_

La liebre abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y aterrizó en una rama, sin moverse, haciendo que su viejo amigo se detuviera, y lo mirara extrañado.

-¡Luke! ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, serio.

Pero él no contesto... Solo pensaba en la melodía que Samanta había enviado solo para él... La cual, solo podía significar una cosa...

... Parecía que, realmente, iba a regresar a aquella pesadilla...

* * *

El oscuro dragón sonrió, satisfecho con lo que acababa de sentir.

-**Je, sí, sí. Ahora que lo notó, me alegra ver que tu virus está pronto a llegar a su etapa de maduración-**ante eso, Kokoromon puso su mano en su brazo vendado, asustada- **Bien, bien. Estará listo para el Eclipse, pero tú...**\- miró a Sky, quien, sin soltar a Gaiomon, se asustó- **Veo que tu virus no ha avanzado en nada estos cinco años. Eso puede complicar las cosas... ¡Bien, lo he decidido!-**sonrió, divertido- **Me llevaré a Kokoromon y a Sky a la base, junto con el cuerpo del Rey, y, si puedo...**\- miró a Yuu- **El Darkness loader.**

Cuando término de hablar, Gaiomon frunció el ceño y puso su brazo en la espalda de Sky, atrayendola más a él, dando a entender que no dejaría que se la llevaran. V-mon, Dorulumon, y Gumdramon se pusieron frente a Kokoromon, mientras Akari puso sus manos en sus hombros, y Tagiru sacaba su xros loader. Damemon, Lunamon y Spadamon se pusieron frente a Yuu. Los miembros de Jäger empezaron a incorporarse, adoloridos.

Taiki frunció el ceño, apretando su xros loader rojo, sabiendo perfectamente que Jijimon y los demás estaban tan preocupados como él por Shoutmon.

-¡Si quieres pelear para llevarte a nuestros amigos...!SAL DEL CUERPO DEL REY Y PELEA!- le rugió Gumdramon, enfurecido.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡No permitas que te controlen!- le pidió Taiki.

-**Él no puede escucharte... Está sumamente dormido en sus pesadillas. Esta bastante arrepentido por haber herido a un inocente, que más encima es miembro de Jäger. Pobre, él lo único que quiere es evitarle dolor a su amada Kokoromon, pero hace todo lo contrario-**miró a Kokoromon, que se asustó, pero V-mon se puso frente a ella.

-... Tranquila, Kokoromon-chwan- le pidió, mirándola de reojo- La protegeré-

-**Suerte con eso. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que alguien pueda amar al asesino de una humana**\- sonrió Shoutmon.

Tagiru abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Apretó la mano de Samanta, pero no hubo respuesta...

Lentamente, bajó su mirada, para ver a Samanta, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sin moverse...

-... ¿Samanta...?- murmuró, tomando la atención de los miembros de Jäger, y de Kokoromon, que lo miró de inmediato- ¿Samanta...?-llamó, pero ella no contesto- ¡Samanta! ¡Despierta!- le pidió, sintiendo que lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía que ser una mentira- ¡SAM!-

-... No puede ser...- murmuró Akari, tapándose la boca, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

Dorulumon miró, horrorizado, el cuerpo de Samanta... No otra vez... No podía ser posible que la hija de sus amigos... que su amiga... que hayan sufrido el mismo destino...

¡Tenía que ser una mentira...!

-... ¿Eh?- Sky se separó de Gaiomon, cayendo de rodillas- No...- negó, asustada. El samurái la miró, preocupado, y después miró enfurecido al dragón negro, que estaba disfrutando la expresión de horror de los presentes.

-... Sa-Samanta-san...- murmuró Yuu, negando con la cabeza.

-No...- Damemon se quedó sin habla.

-... No... No, no, no...-murmuró Jack, sintiendo que había recibido otro golpe, pero no, era la realidad. La cruda y fría realidad- ¡SAMANTA!-

Wizardmon cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras Jack seguía gritando

-¡Kokoromon!- llamó Rapidmon, para que verificara todo, pero ella no respondió, solo dejó de usar sus poderes curativos-... No...- murmuró, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba ese gesto.

La V-mon miró el cuerpo de Samanta, sin creer lo que veía...

-¿Samanta...?- murmuró Bearmon, tomando la atención de Kokoromon-... ¿P-Por qué no... despierta...?-

Kokoromon lo miró, conmovida, y lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué no despierta...?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-... ¿A-Acaso...?- murmuró Gumdramon, que sentía que lo que pasaba era una pesadilla.

El pequeño dragón miró a Samanta, la joven que los había ayudado, tanto como Jefa, como por ella misma, protegiéndolos y apoyándolos cuando tenían problemas, aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido...

¿Estaba... muerta...?

-**Je, ¿qué pasa, Gumdramon?- **lo llamó Shoutmon, haciendo que el dragón se quedara quieto- **¿Te molesta que tu Rey acabara con una humana?**\- preguntó, divertido y saboreando el dolor de todos los presentes- **¿Acaso aun planeas superarme?**-

El pequeño empezó a temblar, y miró enfurecido y con lágrimas en los ojos al digimon negro, que sonrió divertido.

Taiki apreto sus puños.

-¡NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR!- les gritó a todos.

Los presentes lo miraron. Taiki miraba serio a Shoutmon, pero con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡Todos sabemos que Shoutmon nunca haría...! ¡Nunca heriría a uno de los nuestros!- les recordó, sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida- ¡Él no es Shoutmon!

El dragón negro sonrió, algo divertido.

-**¿Así que eso es lo que quieres pensar, compañero?**\- le preguntó, divertido- **Bueno, veamos si piensas lo mismo una vez que el resto de tus amigos esté en el mismo estado que la Jefa**\- le dijo, y se preparó, pero, de repente, ocurrió una explosión en donde él estaba, alertando a los presentes.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se pudo apreciar a Shoutmon debajo del pie de Luke, quien, envuelto en su energía blanca, miraba enfurecido al dragón negro.

-¡L-Luke!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-**Tú...**\- gruñó el dragón, enfurecido.

-... Luke...- murmuró Jack, sintiendo que todo era una muy mala broma... ¿Por qué tuvo... que llegar tarde...?

-**¡No juegues conmigo!- **rugió furioso Shoutmon, haciendo que de su sombra salieran manos, las cuales se abalanzaron a la liebre, quien saltó, y, cuando aterrizó, las manos estuvieron a punto de abalanzarsele si Slayerdramon no las corta.

Al verlo, V-mon se quedó sin palabras.

-... Salamandra... ¡Te juró que vas a pagar lo que has hecho!- le rugió el Caballero Plateado, enfurecido.

-**Eso lo veremos...-**Shoutmon se levantó, limpiandose sangre verde del mentón, mientras el resto de sus heridas eran sanadas por sus poderes.

-Luke- llamó Slayerdramon, pero este dio unos pasos al frente, dejándolo sorprendido.

-... Lo siento... Pero...- murmuró la liebre, mientras su energía blanca se volvía morada, sorprendiendo a Slayerdramon y al resto de Jäger- Ya no me contendré-aseguró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus ojos rojos se volvían ámbar, parecidos a los del dragón negro, quien frunció el ceño.

-**Esperaba que Visdom hiciera su trabajo...**\- gruñó, apretando sus puños.

Kokoromon, que aun abrazaba a Bearmon, miró a Shoutmon, con lágrimas en sus ojos...

Ya no quería que Shoutmon siguiera siendo la marioneta de Salamandra... Ya no lo quería...¡Ya no lo soportaba!

-¡Para!- gritó, y, para sorpresa de los presentes, incluso de Luke, la V-mon corrió hacia Shoutmon, quien se dio la vuelta, sorprendido- ¡DETENTE, SHOUTMON!- le pidió, abrazándolo.

El dragón negro abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras su oscuridad era purificada por la V-mon, mientras su casco brillaba, sorprendiendo a todos.

_"**¡Ma-Maldición...!**" _pensó Salamandra, enfurecido, antes de que su voluntad y oscuridad fueran expulsadas del Rey, quien volvió a tener su piel roja y sus ojos azules.

Ambos dragones cayeron al piso con un fuerte sonido, mientras que los presentes estaban completamente sorprendidos.

Luke cerró los ojos, mientras su energía morada desaparecía. Slayerdramon, en cambio, se sentó en el piso, y se tapó la cara, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro, pidiendo que alguien lo despertara de esa pesadilla...

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, gimió de dolor, y abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, para ver a Kokoromon encima de él, llorando...

-... Ko... ¿Kokoromon...?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, haciendo que ella lo mirara, sorprendida-... ¿Te he... vuelto a hacer... llorar...?- le preguntó débilmente.

-... C-Cuernomon...- gimió Kokoromon-... No fuiste tu... No fuiste tu...- aseguró, abrazándolo- ¡Tu nunca...! ¡Tu nunca...!- pero no fue capaz de continuar, estaba demasiado conmocionada.

Shoutmon entrecerró sus ojos. No entendía lo que pasaba, se encontraba cansado, y sentía que algo o alguien le había golpeado con demasiada fuerza muchas veces... Pero... algo en su cabeza... Sentía como si algo en su mente se estuviera perdiendo... Como si, de un momento a otro, sintiera que Kokoromon fuera una desconocida...

El dragón cerro los ojos, quedando inconsciente, sin saber lo que estaría por perder a causa de aquella oscuridad que lo invadió por unos momentos...

-Sho... ¡Shoutmon!- reaccionó Taiki, y se acercó corriendo al dragón, al igual que Gumdramon, V-mon, Spadamon y Lunamon.

-¡Rey!- Gumdramon miró preocupado al dragón rojo, pero este no mostraba ninguna herida. Solo estaba inconsciente.

-... Él está bien- le sonrió tristemente Kokoromon, sentándose al lado del dragón, permitiendo que Taiki lo sentara, preocupado.

-... Shoutmon...- murmuró tristemente Taiki, observando a su compañero.

No pudo ayudarlo.

Tagiru, por alguna razón, no sonrió al ver que Shoutmon había regresado, solo bajó su mirada a Samanta, y se mordió el labio. La sentó con cuidado y la abrazó, temblando.

-... Samanta...- gimió, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

¿Por qué no fue capaz de ayudarla...?

¿Por qué no se pudo salvar...?

¡¿Por qué...?!

Todas esas preguntas lo carcomían por dentro, lo herían... ¿Cómo... pasó todo esto...?

Akari, a su lado, abrazó a Bearmon, que lloraba. Cerró los ojos, empezando a llorar en silencio. Yuu se sentó y se tapó el rostro, mientras que Damemon cerró los ojos, llorando levemente. Dorulumon, él no sabía como sentirse, pero sí sabía que había fallado nuevamente. Lo sabía mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro...

Los demás miembros de Jäger, que habían sido lanzados por el poder de Salamandra, seguían donde estaban, sin moverse, sin querer creer lo que había pasado.

Sky lloraba en silencio, restregándose los ojos. Gaiomon la observaba, sin poder decidir qué hacer. ¿Consolarla...? ¿Cómo diablos se consolaba a alguien que acababa de sufrir una pérdida...? Él no lo sabía. No lo sabía, porque nadie lo consoló durante la muerte de su gente... Pero Sky era otra cosa.

Se agachó, y le restregó su cabello gris, por lo que ella, bajando sus manos, lo miró llorando, y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo, pero, aun así, torpemente, correspondió al gesto.

Jack se mordió el labio, mientras las lágrimas cursaban por su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo?!- le gritó a Luke, que no se inmutó.

Todos los miraron.

-¡También llegaste tarde cuando...! ¡Cuando la Señorita Hinata y el Señor Félix...!- recordó, dolido- ¡¿Por qué nunca puedes llegar a tiempo?!- le preguntó, mientras lloraba.

Luke lo miró, y, sin decir nada, camino hacia Samanta, a quien Tagiru aun abrazaba. Se agachó, y puso su mano en el hombro del joven, quien lo miró, con las lágrimas cursando su rostro.

La liebre tomó el cuerpo de Samanta, y puso sus dedos en el cuello. Frunció levemente el ceño, y, para extrañeza de Tagiru, tomó la mano del brazo roto de la joven, y sacó algo que estaba en el puño. Lo miró, volviendo a fruncir el ceño, y cerró los ojos, pensando en algo.

-... ¿Luke-san...?- le pregunto Wizardmon, con voz débil.

-... Deja de actuar- murmuró Luke.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Tagiru, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Samanta.

-¿No puedo... divertirme un rato?- le preguntó, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡¿SA-SAMANTA?!- Tagiru la miró, sumamente contento.

-¡Pe-pero...!- tartamudeo Kokoromon, atónita y contenta.

-... Debiste tomar mi pulso para darte cuenta que estaba actuando- suspiró adolorida Samanta.

-¡PE-PERO...!- Yuu no tenía palabras.

-¿Por qué rayos... creen que soy tan buena en teatro?- preguntó fastidiada Samanta.

-Ahora entiendo... ¡Lo hiciste para que Salamandra pensara que estás muerta!- se dio cuenta Slayerdramon, parándose atónito.

-¡PERO AÚN ASÍ NO DEBISTE HACERLO!- pataleo enfurecido Jack- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE NOS DISTE A TODOS?!-

-¡Cállate la boca!- lo calló llorando Bearmon, y abrazó a Samanta- ¡BHUAAAAAAAA!-

Dorulumon suspiró.

-¡T-Te equivocas si piensas que nos gustó tu actuación-dame!- aseguró Damemon, llorando a mares, por lo que su compañero tuvo que consolarlo.

-No tenías que ser así- le sonrió algo molesta Akari.

-¡Que alegría!- contenta, Sky abrazó a Gaiomon, sobresaltándolo.

La miró, algo sonrojado, pero sonrió al ver que ella estaba mejor, por lo que le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- se dio cuenta Slayerdramon, fijando su mirada en el samurái, quien palideció, ya que ese dragón plateado fue quien le dio una buena paliza cuando se conocieron.

-¡P-Pues...! ¡Y-Yo...!- tartamudeo el digimon.

-Vaya, parece que has vuelto al idioma arcaico- comento Wizardmon.

-¡Te escuche, maldito Nerd!-

Sky sonrió, contenta.

-¡Que bien! ¡Que bien!- se alegró Gumdramon, golpeando el aire con sus puños. Kokoromon, contenta, lo abrazó, sonrojandolo bastante.

Spadamon y Lunamon sonrieron, contentos. V-mon suspiró aliviado, y se cruzó de brazos. Los humanos eran bastante sorprendentes.

-Entonces, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó contento Taiki.

-... Mis heridas no han sanado... Y perdí mucha sangre... ¿Cómo voy a estar bien?- le preguntó molesta Samanta.

-¡Eso es malo!- se asustó Tagiru- ¡¿C-Cómo te vamos a curar?!-preguntó, asustado.

Luke, en respuesta, le mostró la gema verde que tenía en sus manos.

-¡¿E-Eso no es de...?!- preguntó atónito Jack, reconociendo la gema que le brindaba los poderes al arma que estaba hecha añicos en el piso.

-... La... La saqué de la katana antes de que me rompieran el brazo- explicó Samanta, frunciendo el ceño, adolorida.

-¡Entonces podrás curarte!- se alegró Samanta.

-... Sí...- murmuró la joven, y recibió un pellizco en la mejilla por parte de Luke- ¡O-Oye!-

-... Eso es por la melodía que me enviaste- murmuró la liebre.

-¿Y cómo demonios iba a hacer que te apresuraras?- lo miró fastidiada, sobándose su roja mejilla con su brazo bueno- Y no me critiques. Pareces salido del matadero-

Luke sonrió levemente, sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado de que la pesadilla, fue una ilusión.

-Ah, por cierto...- recordó Samanta- Jack, Sky, Wizardmon, Rapidmon y Bearmon. Ustedes cinco están de baja- informó, dejándolos en blanco.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!-

-¡¿P-Por qué?!- exigió saber Jack.

-Por ayudar a un criminal a escapar de la mano de la justicia- recitó la joven, dejándolos de piedra.

Los cinco miraron a Gaiomon, quien parpadeo.

-¡YA SABÍA QUE ERA UNA MALA IDEA!- pataleo enojado Rapidmon, mientras Jack estaba con un aura deprimida.

-¡¿Significa que podremos estar con Kokoromon?!- sonrió contento Bearmon.

-Claro. El Xros Heart es nuestra reserva de idiotas- le recordó Samanta, haciendo que el pequeño sonriera contento, sin notar la indirecta.

-... ¿Eso nos consideras...?- le preguntó dolido Tagiru, y se sorprendió de que la joven lo mirara, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué mas?- le preguntó.

Tagiru sonrió, rascándose la mejilla, sonrojado.

-¡BHUA!- lloriqueo Sky, mientras Wizardmon intentaba calmarla- ¡Estoy de baja!-

-Va-Vamos, Sky-san- intentó consolarla el mago, mientras Gaiomon se reía, divertido- ¡Cállate, salvaje! ¡Que esto es tu culpa!-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- le preguntó Taiki a Samanta, a quien Luke levantó en brazos, ya que no podía moverse.

-Eso tengo que pensarlo, pero, por ahora, el Proyecto Iluminati piensa que estoy muerta, y lo mejor será que sigan así- suspiró adolorida la joven- Y ustedes no digan que estoy aun con pilas- agregó.

-¿Significa que no volverás a clases?- le preguntó Tagiru.

-Obvio- lo miró fastidiada Samanta.

-Tendremos que movernos- sentenció Slayerdramon.

-Sí- asintió Samanta- Taiki, sé que tienes muchas dudas, junto con el resto... Y creo, que es hora de que sepan la verdad, todos. Pero, lo mejor, será que se lo preguntes a tu madre- lo miró, seria- Y, con respecto a Shoutmon, creo que dormirá durante un día- agrego, mirando al dragón rojo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- pregunto Taiki, preocupado.

-Lo sabrás y entenderás cuando hables con Kudu Yuno- aseguró la joven.

-¡Hablas con mucho misterio, y aquí Spadamon, Lunamon-chan y yo parecemos personajes secundarios sacados de repente!- pataleo V-mon, tomando la atención de Luke y Slayerdramon.

-¿Ah?- parpadeó el dragón plateado- ¡¿V-V-mon?!- lo miró, atónito.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Slayerdramon-osan!- sonrió V-mon.

-¡¿Cómo que _Ah?! _¡¿E-Estás con vida?!-

-Pues sí. No me he convertido en un zombie digital, ¿o sí?- se preocupó el dragón, meditando serio, sacándoles una gota en la cabeza a sus compañeros.

-Está bien...- Slayerdramon se tapó la cara- Me voy a marear con tanta cosa-

-... Debemos irnos- le informó Luke, tomando su atención- Samanta debe recuperarse-

-S-Sí-

-¡HAZ ALGO CON LA BAJA!- le pidieron Jack y Sky, ambos llorando- ¡No dejes a tus hermanitos así!-

Las orejas de Luke se movieron, pero este no los miró.

-¡NO NOS IGNORES!-

-¿Los veremos pronto?- preguntó preocupado Tagiru.

Luke asintió.

-... Claro, necesitaremos carne de cañón- sonrió levemente Samanta- Ah, sí- miró a Gaiomon, que se partía de la risa por lo de la baja de Sky y Wizardmon- Tu vienes con nosotros.

-¿Ah?- la risa se le apagó.

-¿No quieres venganza?- le preguntó Samanta- Si vienes con nosotros, tal vez tengas una oportunidad para apalear a Salamandra-

-Mm...- medito Gaiomon.

-... Te pagaremos- murmuró Luke.

-Bien, voy- se paró Gaiomon.

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?!- gritaron los miembros de baja, junto a Gumdramon, Spadamon y Lunamon.

-¡Eres un codicioso!- le gritó Wizardmon, enfadado.

-No se vive de aire- le dijo el samurái, buscando algo entre sus alforjas.

-¡Sam!- Gumdramon se acercó a Luke- ¿E-Estás segura...?-

-Estaremos bien- le aseguró la joven- Tu, encárgate de proteger al Rey y a Kokoromon- le ordenó, sorprendiéndolo.

El pequeño la miró, serio, y asintió.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!-

-¡¿Por qué Gaiomon va a ir?!- pataleo Sky, ofendida.

-Porque soy de utilidad- le sonrió burlón el samurái, sacando lo que buscaba- Orejas, ten- se lo lanzó.

Ella lo recibió, extrañada.

Era un silbato negro, con marcas digitales en los bordes.

-... ¿Un silbato de perro?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- le rugió´Gaiomon, enojado- ¡Esta cosa es un silbato digital que esta programado para que resuene en la data de un digimon cuando lo soples! ¡En este caso, está unido al mio!-

-Oh~- sonrió Sky, y lo sopló con fuerza.

No se escuchó nada.

-Esta malo- dijo la joven, y se sorprendió de que Gaiomon estuviera en el suelo, tapándose los oídos, sumamente adolorido, azul, y mareado.

-¡¿QUERÍAS VOLVERME SORDO?!- le rugió, enfurecido. Ella sonrió, nerviosa- ¡Sólo úsalo en algún maldito momento en que estés en problemas!- le gruñó, dándose la vuelta. Eso la sorprendió-... Cuando lo toques, iré-murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sky sonrió, y asintió.

Gaiomon la miró, y después se percató en la mirada que le dirigían Luke y Slayerdramon.

-¡¿ALGÚN MALDITO PROBLEMA?!- exigió saber, a lo que ambos miraron para otro lado.

-¿Podríamos irnos ahora, o quieren que me muera desangrada?- murmuró fastidiada Samanta.

Luke asintió, y, de un movimiento, saltó a los árboles, desapareciendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Samanta!- se sorprendió Tagiru, pero después sonrió.

-Ella estará bien-le prometió Slayerdramon- V-mon, ¿cuidarías a Kokoromon?- le preguntó.

-¡C-Claro, viejo!- sonrió el dragón azul grisáceo.

El dragón plateado sonrió, y siguió a su compañero.

Gaiomon suspiró, y miró de reojo a Sky y a Wizardmon. Sonrió levemente, y siguió a los miembros activos de Jäger.

Kokoromon sonrió, contenta de que no hubiera pasado una tragedia. Aun así, miró preocupada el rostro inconsciente de Shoutmon.

_"Estaré a tu lado cuando te enteres..."_ le prometió, y le acarició una mejilla_ "Estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, cuando descubras sobre Apocalymon"_

* * *

En el mundo humano, en un callejón desierto, Kiriha y Ryouma entraron en él por un portal, ambos acompañados de Dracomon y Jagamon.

-¡Ah!- ambos digimon cayeron rendidos al suelo- Estuvo cerca- suspiraron, cansados.

-... ¿Tan fuerte... puede ser uno de los antiguos generales del Bagra Army?- se preguntó el platino, apoyándose a la pared, limpiándose el mentón.

-No... Es que los hicieron renacer más fuertes- aseguró Kiriha, sentándose en el suelo.

-_Ahora el poder de Lilithmon es de temer_\- aseguró serio MetalGreymon, curándose en el xros loader azul.

-Fue una suerte que pusiéramos bombas para destruir la instalación- admitió el rubio, mirando a Dracomon, quien sonrió sonrojado por el alago.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ryouma.

-Habrá que comunicarse con la Jefa- sentenció Kiriha- Tiene que saber que los Kopierer no son capaces de robarle la evolución a los digimon que han muerto, y regresado del Mar Digital-

* * *

Kai frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, adolorido. Estaba en uno de los techos de la ciudad, en el mundo humano.

Red Vagimon, a su lado, al verlo despierto, sonrió.

-¿Ya estás despierto?- escuchó, y se sentó, adolorido.

Quien le habló era el anciano relojero, que se veía bastante magullado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el rubio, rascandose la cabeza.

-Ese viejo mono nos apaleo, eso pasó- le explicó molesto MidoriGumon, sentado cerca de él. El joven dragón tenía vendado ambos brazos, la cola, y la cabeza.

Kai, al recordar la pelea con aquel sujeto de blanco, bufó, enojado.

El anciano relojero, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

Las cosas, cada vez, se ponían peor para ambos bandos...

* * *

**¡Terminé! ¡Terminé! ¡Terminé~!**

**Estuve trabajando en este cap TODO el fin de semana. No esperaba que me saliera tan largo, pero es que abarcaba muchas cosas T-T.**

**Primero que nada, las contestaciones:**

*Fanny: _**Me alegra que te encantara el capitulo anterior, y sí, a Gaiomon le hacen tanto bulling, que se les olvida lo peligroso que puede ser^^'. Él es también uno de mis favoritos, así que no te preocupes por él. ¿Te gustó V-mon? Esta bastante loco, pero le encantan las ofertas^^.Y sí, las cosas serán bastante complicadas para la Jefa, pero, como ahora el "P.I" piensa que estiró la pata, podrá moverse con mayor facilidad. **__**Sobre el final, aseguro que no será malo^^ (¿eras fannyfree OoO?)**_

*ShadowyWriter: _**Sí, Gaiomon ahora va a redimir sus errores, y Taiki y el resto descubrirán todo y MÁS en el próximo capitulo, así que atentos^^.**_

*FireGuardiamon: **_¡Me gustan mucho tus ideas! Voy a tomar la que diste, espero no te moleste, y, si se te ocurre alguna (especialmente divertida), la leeré con gusto^^._**

*OrionGreymon: _**Como has visto, Kokoromon, gracias a su Reliquia Digital, se pudo salvar a Shoutmon, y no a trompadas^^'. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y espero continúes siguiéndola^^**_

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente (espero no demorarme mucho, por la U), y no olviden comentar^^!**


	27. Verdad revelada Antigua generación

_**La Verdad Revelada.**_

_**La Antigua Generación.**_

En la residencia Kudou, el silencio acompañaba a la noche.

En la habitación de Taiki, Kokoromon, sentada en la cama, al lado del dragón rojo que dormía, entrecerró los ojos, preocupada.

Habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente en el bosque, y todo aun le daba vueltas. Tal vez porque todavía estaba algo delicada, y con todo lo que pasó...

Yuno llamó a la residencia Akashi, inventando de que, la razón por la que Tagiru llegaba a las 11 de la noche, fue porque, junto a su hijo y un amigo, encontraron un perrito herido, y lo llevaron al veterinario, y por eso el joven de googles tenía manchas de sangre en la ropa. Fue bueno que le creyeran...

Aun estaba algo confundida por la actitud de Gumdramon, que se llevó a rastras a V-mon a su xros loader, permitiendo en cambio que Spadamon y Lunamon estuvieran en el de Taiki, alegando que, lo mejor para ella era que aquel dragón azul grisáceo se mantuviera lejos. Que raro...

Jack, Sky, Rapidmon, Wizardmon y Bearmon estaban dentro del xros loader rojo. Los cuatro primeros llenos de depresión por la baja, mientras que el último entusiasmado al ver los digimon del Xros Heart.

Kokoromon suspiró. Miró el rostro dormido de Shoutmon, que parecía sereno. Puso inconscientemente su mano en la tela de su nueva capa blanca, la cual Yuno le había confeccionado. También tenía puesto el nuevo cinturón que le dejo Luke, pero no se había molestado en ver sus nuevas armas... Lo único que le preocupaba era la condición del dragón frente a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa.

-... Sabía que estarías aquí- escuchó, y miró a la puerta, para ver entrar a Taiki, con su pijama puesto- Bearmon dijo que no estabas en el xros loader. Aunque ya me imaginaba que te quedarías a su lado- comentó, sentándose a su lado, sin dejar de darle una tranquila sonrisa.

-...- Kokoromon lo miró, nerviosa, y después al dragón.

-Tranquila, Kokoromon- Taiki le sonrió- Ya verás que mañana, a esta hora, Shoutmon ya estará despierto-

-... ¿No tienes miedo?- le preguntó la V-mon, nerviosa, extrañándolo- Con-Con todo lo que pasó... Te enteraste de como fallecieron los padres de Sam, de que existe otro V-mon, perdonaste a Gaiomon, Sam casi...- pero su voz se apagó-... Y-Y Cuernomon está...-

-... Pasaron muchas cosas- admitió el joven, acariciándole la cabeza- Pero ahora todo está bien. Mamá aceptó a contarnos todo mañana- recordó-... Se veía nerviosa, pero, con lo que le explique... Aceptó- volvió a sonreír.

-... ¿No le tienes miedo a Shoutmon?-

Eso sorprendió a Taiki, que miró a Kokoromon, quien, para su sorpresa, lo miraba bastante seria, lo cual no era usual en ella. Aun así, el joven líder del Xros Heart pudo notar la preocupación en esos ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué le tendría?- le preguntó, sonriendo, y extrañándola- Fue Salamandra, el líder del Proyecto Iluminati, quien causó todo esto, ¿no? No fue culpa de mi compañero-

Kokoromon lo miró más nerviosa, y posó su mirada en sus manos, apretando los puños.

-... Taiki... ¿De verdad...?-

-Ko-ko-ro-mon- el joven le dio unos leves golpecitos en el casco, tomando su atención- Tú no eres así. No sueles ser tan seria. Sonríe- le pidió, sonriendo- ¿No crees que Shoutmon se entristecerá si despierta y te ve tan deprimida?- le preguntó, sorprendiéndola- Recuerda que él te ama mucho-

Al decir eso, la digimon naranja se puso roja, y, con las manos en las mejillas, miró a otro lado, avergonzada, y causándole un poco de pena ajena al joven. Taiki sonrió, y miró el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

-No sé que relación pueda tener Shoutmon con Apocalymon- confesó Taiki, sorprendiendo por mucho a la digimon a su lado- Pero, no me importa... Shoutmon es Shoutmon. El digimon que hizo todo lo posible para derrocar al imperio de Bagramon, coronarse Rey, y, de ese modo, proteger a su gente- miró sonriendo al digimon inconsciente- Él es un dragón amable, fuerte, algo temperamental, y antes era demasiado cómico, je, y no tenía idea de hacer una estrategia de batalla como ahora... Y, por el libro que nos relató Wisemon sobre Apocalymon, puedo ver que él es todo lo contrario a mi compañero, ¿verdad, Kokoromon?- la miró, sonriendo.

Kokoromon estaba, literalmente, sin palabras.

-... ¿Eh...? ¿A-Apocalymon...? ¿C-Cómo...?- murmuró, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces sí están conectados?- se sorprendió levemente Taiki, dejando en blanco a la digimon- Ya veo -sonrió.

-¿Eh...? ¿Eso de recién... fue solo una suposición...?- parpadeo Kokoromon.

-Si- asintió Taiki, y dejo de sonreír al ver como Kokoromon estaba deprimida en un rincón.

-... Te estás burlando de mi, solo para sacar información...- murmuró la digimon-... Taiki, no pensé que usaras esos métodos-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el joven- No quería sacarte nada de información, pero ya sospechaba que Apocalymon estaba relacionado con todo esto-

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon lo miró, extrañada y curiosa- ¿Cómo?-

-Fue desde que DarkKnightmon lo mencionó, y, cuando Wisemon nos relató esa leyenda, tú opinaste, ¿recuerdas?

_"-Si es un mito, como dices, significa que esta basado en un hecho real, o, en este caso, datos registrados- medito Kokoromon-Tal vez no pasó como dice, pero sí que Apocalymon pudo ser sellado, porque siempre debe existir el equilibrio, y si la batalla de ambos hermanos creo nuestro mundo, debía haber equilibrio. Y, con ello, ninguno pudo o mas bien, ninguno puede morir-"_

-Kokoromon, tu eres una digimon que no fue criada en el Mundo Digital, y, según Gumdramon, ese era un relato que se les cuenta a los pequeños digimon para que no tengan conflictos entre sus hermanos. Aun así, pudiste dar un análisis bastante exacto con solo escuchar por primera vez el relato. En cambio, Wisemon, que se dedica a analizar este tipo de historias, la tomó como un simple cuento, y tu como un hecho que puede considerarse real. Además, eras miembro de Jäger, y eso te permitía estar en contacto con información valiosa, que pudiste usar para hacer ese análisis- explicó, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin sorprenderse de que la digimon lo mirara atónita- Estuve meditando mucho el asunto de Apocalymon, y, cuando descubrimos qué son exactamente los Kopierer... Empecé a sospechar una relación entre él y el Proyecto Iluminati. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no crees que se necesitaría una data bastante fuerte para dañar y transformar la data original de un digimon?-la miró. Kokoromon no pudo evitar sonreír, y colocar su mano en su brazo vendado- Y hoy, DarkKnightmon volvió a nombrar a Apocalymon, cuando Shoutmon era controlado por Salamandra... Kokoromon, Apocalymon es la fuente con la que transforman a los digimon en Kopierer, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, esta vez serio.

-... No es una fuente... Sino una forma de ligar nuestros datos al virus- sonrió tristemente Kokoromon-... Mañana entenderás todo- le aseguró, sonriendo maternalmente, haciendo que el joven no evitara sonrojarse- Por eso, quiero que me prometas algo, Taiki-

-¿Sí?- sonrió el joven- ¿Qué quieres que prometa?-

-... No importa lo que escuches mañana... No pienses mal de Shoutmon- le pidió, seria.

Taiki se sorprendió por la petición, pero después se rió por lo bajo, descolocando a la V-mon.

-¿Qué dije, Kokoromon? Shoutmon es Shoutmon. Nada ni nadie cambiaría a mi compañero- le sonrió- Je, creo que Shoutmon tiene un poco de razón al llamarte despistada- admitió.

Kokoromon lo quedó mirando, y, de repente, su labio empezó a temblar mientras sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, asustando a Taiki.

-¡Ah! ¡No me estaba burlando de ti!- le aseguró el joven, y se asustó más al ver que ella empezaba a temblar más- ¡Perdón, Kokoromon! ¡No quise parecer maleducado!-

-... Diferente- gimió Kokoromon, restregándose los ojos, callando a Taiki- Eres totalmente diferente a Cuernomon... Eres caballero, y él una bestia...-

Al escucharla, Taiki sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza.

-Vamos, Kokoromon. Sabes que Shoutmon es un caballero... Ambos somos iguales- le sonrió.

Kokoromon asintió, restregándose un ojo.

-Akari-chan y yo tenemos mucha suerte- murmuró, haciendo que el joven se quedara en blanco por completo- Tenemos buenos hombres a nuestro lado-

Taiki parpadeo, y se puso completamente rojo.

-¡¿EH?!- resonó su voz por fuera de la casa- ¡NO! ¡A-AKARI Y YO...! ¡A-AMIGOS! ¡SOLO AMIGOS! ¡A-AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA! ¡NA-NADA MÁS!

-... Taiki... Tienes razón. Eres igual a Cuernomon... Ambos son malos para mentir-

-...-

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

-¡Tagiru!- llamó la madre de este, asomándose a las escaleras- ¡Se te está haciendo tarde!-

-¡AH! ¡Lo siento!- el joven bajó corriendo las escaleras, poniéndose su chaqueta- ¡Me quedé dormido!-

-Al menos espero que aprendas a ayudar animales cuando no sea media-noche- mencionó la mujer.

-¡Mamá!- se avergonzó Tagiru, acomodándose los googles mientras sacaba un emparedado y se ponía el bolso al hombro.

Si su madre supiera lo que vivió la noche anterior... Y lo difícil que fue dormir por cierto V-mon que no paraba de gritar asombrado desde el xros loader lo sorprendente que era lo que había en su habitación, tanto así que Gumdramon, Betsumon, y el resto de los digimon tuvieron que amordazarlo porque todos querían dormir.

-Vamos, sabes que tu madre tiene razón- le sonrió su padre, tomando desayuno tranquilamente, con su computador en la mesa.

-Vamos, Papá- se lamentó el joven, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que veía su padre- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Ah? Son las noticias de hoy- explicó su padre, mirando la pantalla algo preocupado- Es bastante preocupante, ¿verdad? ¿Quién hubiera creído que uno de esos _Aonuma_ vivía en _Tokio_? Al menos el incendio no se propagó a las otras tiendas y casas...-

-Ese asunto me da mala espina- comentó su esposa, ya al tanto de la noticia por verla en televisión- Sí ese no fue un accidente, significa que realmente alguien va tras toda esa familia de famosos y ricachones- aseguró, empezando a lavar la losa.

-Vamos, querida- sonrió nervioso su marido- Más me preocupa que sea un ataque terrorista. Tagiru, ¿no había sido un ataque terrorista lo que sufrió tu escuela hace ya un mes?-

-... Sí...- asintió el joven, sin poder despegar la vista de la pantalla...

-Estoy segura que ese incidente iba para esa niña, ¿no iba en tu curso?- recordó la mamá de Tagiru- Toda esa familia, _Aonuma_, o como sea, es peligrosa...-pero se calló cuando el joven se retiro- ¡AH! ¡Tagiru..!-lo llamó, pero el niño se había ido- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- se preguntó, y sorprendió cuando su marido suspiró- ¿Y a ti?

-Querida, ese comentario no fue muy bueno-

-¿Eh?-

-También sospechaba que el ataque a la escuela de Tagiru fue porque esa niña estaba en la escuela, e incluso en la noticia del incendio lo relacionan, dando por hecho que, quien está detrás de todos esos atentados contra los _Aonuma_, no le, o no les importa amenazar la vida de los demás-

-¿Y?-

Su marido suspiró, pensando que su hijo era algo distraído por parte de la madre.

-Significa que tal vez, aunque no han encontrado el cuerpo, ya no esté esa niña- explicó, dejando callada a su esposa- Y si era compañera de Tagiru... ¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-... Ya lo sé- la mujer miró para otro lado, y continuó con la losa-... Lo sé-

Su marido sonrió, acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

-_Oye... Tagiru..._\- llamó Gumdramon, mientras el joven caminaba por la calle, comiendo su emparedado.

-... Sí...- Tagiru tragó, serio-... Ellos tienen que hacer parecer que Sam ya no está por ese incendio... Pero...- cerró los ojos, haciendo que su compañero frunciera el ceño- ¡Son unos idiotas~!- se rió, divertido, descolocándolos- ¡Como si mi Sam pudiera ser vencida tan fácilmente~!-

-..._Tagiru-san... ¿Desde cuando llama a Samanta-san "su"...?_\- preguntó Bestumon, dejándolo en blanco.

-_Eso es muy simple-_aseguró FlameWizardmon- _Es tan idiota, que cree que nadie escucha sus...-_

-¡YA PARA DE UNA VEZ!-ordenó rojo el joven, ignorando el sonido de alguien amordazado que intentaba hablar para echarle más leña al fuego.

* * *

-¿Eh?- Kudou Etsu, hablando por celular en el salón de su casa, mientras Yuno se le acercaba, después de despedir a su adormecido hijo- ¿E-Está seguro?-preguntó, y después asintió- Ya veo, eso podría ser un problema para los partidos. Lo entiendo- asintió de nuevo- ¿Sale en las noticias? Las veré pronto. Entonces nos vemos- se despidió, y cortó- ¿Eh? ¿Taiki ya se fue?- preguntó, mirando para todos lados.

-Sí- asintió la pelinaranja- Aunque no lo hubiera mandado con todo el cansancio que tiene, pero se supone que sus profesores no saben nada-

-... Ya veo...- suspiró Etsu, acomodándose los lentes- Entonces... Parece que Taiki no tiene una juventud tranquila como la suya-

-Vamos, Etsu-kun- sonrió Yuno- Ambos sabemos que Taiki está bien. No está solo. Jack-kun, Sky-chan, y el resto de sus amigos están con él-

-¿Cómo está Shoutmon-kun?- preguntó su marido, algo preocupado.

-Aun no despierta, pero es normal- se entristeció su mujer, y miró al techo- Kokoromon-chan lo está cuidando... Debe ser dificil para ella-

-... Hoy también será un día difícil para ti- le dijo preocupado Etsu, tomando su atención.

-... Bueno, nunca esperé tener que recordar tan pronto toda mi juventud... ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡Aun soy joven!- sonrió- ¿Verdad, Etsu-kun?-

-Sí, Yuno-san. Sigues siendo tan joven y hermosa como el día en que te vi entrar a clases como la alumna transferida, _Hikari Yuno_, conocida de nuestra compañera _Aonuma Hinata_-le sonrió Etsu, sonrojandola.

-¡Vamos~! ¡Me haces sentir pena ajena~!- se sonrojó, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que su marido sonriera nervioso- Por cierto... ¿Quién te llamaba?-

-Ah, era nuestro asesor del equipo de fútbol- explicó Etsu, tomando el control de la televisión- Dijo que, por ahora, los partidos y entrenamientos se verán suspendidos, por lo que estaré más tiempo en _Tokio _de lo planeado-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó su mujer- ¿Por qué?-

-Parece que hubo otro ataque terrorista en la ciudad- le explicó, prendiendo la televisión- Pero está vez fue en el centro comercial. Dicen que puede estar conectado con el anterior-

-¿Con el del ataque a la escuela de Taiki?- se sorprendió más Yuno.

-Sí...- asintió Etsu, empezando a ver la noticia junto a su esposa-... ¿No es...?-

-... ¿Samanta-chan...?- murmuró la pelinaranja...

* * *

-Mamá dijo que me acompañaras- sonrió contenta la pequeña Misty, a lo que su pequeño gato recostado en su boina, Kuro, maulló de acuerdo.

-Eres bastante malhumorado con respecto a Misty-chan- le mencionó Airu- Si mi hermanito fuera tan tierno como ella, lo acompañaría a la escuela todos los días- aseguró, sonrojando a la pequeña.

-Airu-chan, ¿puedo ver a tu gatita?- pidió la peliazul.

-No~, no~- la rubia negó con un movimiento de su dedo- Después de clases~- ante eso, la pequeña infló los cachetes- ¡Ah~! ¡Eres tan linda cuando te enojas~! ¡Ren, cambiemos hermanos!-ordenó.

Ren frunció el ceño, ignorándola. Por esa razón detestaba acompañar a su hermana a la escuela. Airu siempre se colaba, y no paraba de decir que quería a Misty como su hermanita, tanto así que incluso aceptaría al gato negro con blanco de la niña, con el cual se llevaba pésimo, ya que a Kuro tampoco le gustaba que esa rubia fuera tan hostigosa.

-¿Eh?- el joven se detuvo, extrañado por la multitud que había en la calle.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó molesta la rubia- Con tanta gente tendremos que dar la media vuelta. ¡Que desconsiderados!-reclamó, sin darse cuenta que ninguno la escuchaba, ya que ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta de que habían policías y bomberos.

-Hermanito, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó algo preocupada Misty, haciendo que él la mirara.

-No es problema nuestro- le aseguró, calmándola un poco- Como sea, vamos por el otro camino- sentenció.

-¡Eso ya lo dije!- se indignó Airu.

Misty sonrió, y se fijo nuevamente en la multitud. Sonrió contenta al identificar a alguien conocido entre ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermanito, mira, mira!- señaló, contenta- ¡Ryouma-niichan! ¡Es Ryouma-niichan!- llamó, contenta, tomando al atención de ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos cazadores se voltearon, para distinguir, entre la multitud, a un joven de pelo platino, que miraba para todos lados, serio.

-¡¿Es...?!- Ren se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido.

-¡Oye, Ryouma~!- lo llamó Airu, contenta. El platino se volteo sorprendido, y, al verlos, corrió de inmediato, internándose entre la multitud- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- preguntó, molesta- ¡Ah! ¡Ren!- se sorprendió que su amigo soltara a Misty y persiguiera a Ryouma- ¿Eh...? ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Hombres!- se enojó Airu, cruzándose de brazos y echando humo de la cabeza.

Misty, en cambio, frunció un poco el ceño, preocupada por la actitud de su hermano. Kuro maulló, rascándose la oreja.

_"¡¿Qué hace Ryouma aquí?! ¡¿No estaba en América?!"_ se preguntó molesto Ren, abriéndose paso entre la multitud _"¡No lo entiendo! ¡Nos habría avisado si regresaba! ¡¿Por qué huye?!"_

Entonces llegó hasta el borde de la multitud, para ver asombrado el panorama.

Habían policías y bomberos investigando una tienda de electrodomésticos de dos pisos, que estaba con marcas de haber sufrido un severo incendio.

-¿Qué...?- Ren frunció el ceño, extrañado- ¡Disculpe!- llamó a uno de los bomberos, que se le acercó- ¿Qué pasó?-

-Ah, es solo que hubo un escape de gas esta madrugada- explicó el hombre, rascándose la cabeza- Aunque nos costó mucho apagar el fuego. ¡Recién lo hicimos!- admitió, algo incómodo- ¿No lo viste en las noticias?

-Déjalo- le dijo un colega- Los niños de hoy en día solo se preocupan de los vídeo juegos-

-Es cierto..- admitió algo incomodo.

_"¿Ryouma estaba preocupado por esta casa...?"_ Ren frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe, ¿y que hay de los habitantes?- preguntó el joven.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa...- admitió preocupado el bombero- Tenemos registro de que vive solo una persona, pero no sabemos dónde esta, y no hemos encontrado ningún cuerpo. Aunque todo quedó hecho cenizas-

-En las noticias esto ya está haciendo escándalo- le aseguró un compañero, que se veía preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién la habita?- preguntó Ren, mientras varios espectadores, atento a las preguntas del niño, también pidieron saber.

-Oye, oye... ¿Realmente no te molestas en leer al menos el diario?- preguntó algo molesto el colega del bombero- Niño, mejor ve a molestar a otro lado. Este es un asunto muy serio.

-¡Vamos, díganos!-

-¡Tenemos derecho a saber!-

-¡¿Y si no fue un escape de gas?! ¡Yo trabajo en la tienda contigua!-

Eso y más empezaron a decir las personas, haciendo que Ren se tapara los oídos.

-¿Qué acaso nadie lee o ve las noticias?- se lamentó el bombero, a lo que su amigo sonrió nervioso.

-Está bien, está bien...- un policía se acercó, intentando calmar a la masa- Aunque después se enterarán- suspiró, y sacó una agenda- Por lo que tenemos entendido, la propietaria de esta tienda de electrodomésticos es _Samanta Wolf._ Supongo que ya han escuchado de ella, ¿no?-miró a la sorprendida multitud.

-¿No es esa una de los _Aonuma?-_

_-¿_Una niña propietaria?-

-Parece que su tío compró la tienda, y dejaba que otros trabajadores la atendieran, para ganancia de la joven- explicó otro policía- Eso dice la información sobre la compra-venta de este edificio-

_-_¡¿Entonces si están tras ellos?!-

-¡Es un ataque terrorista! ¡Estoy segura!-

-Como contestamos su pregunta, les pediré que se retiren, y nos dejen investigar el edificio-ordenó el primer policía, mientras guardaba su agenda, pero las personas ya hablaban entre sí, sin poder creer lo que estaban apreciando.

Ren frunció el ceño, nervioso.

_"¿Samanta...? ¿La misma Samanta que acompañó a Tagiru y al resto del Xros Heart aquella vez en la mansión?"_ recordó, molesto y preocupado _"Entonces era ella de la que hablaban en las noticias... Ryouma... ¿Acaso estás relacionado con todo esto...?"_

* * *

Ryouma salió de la multitud, y, jadeando, verificó que Ren ya no lo siguiera, por lo que se fue a un callejón a unas cuadras, donde se encontró, apoyados en la pared, a Nene y a Kiriha. La cantante juvenil tenía puesta la chaqueta verde del rubio, para que no la identificara algún externo.

-¿Algo?- le preguntó el _Aonuma_ a Ryouma cuando este entró, jadeando.

-Solo sé...- empezó a hablar el platino.

-_Que nada sé_\- sonrió Jagamon en su xros loader, haciendo que Nene sonriera nerviosa.

-No- murmuró molesto Ryouma- Kiriha-san, al parecer les hicieron creer que fue un escape de gas, pero no lo creo. Se quemó todo-

-¿Y Samanta-chan?- preguntó preocupada Nene, pero él negó- Ay no...-

-... _Llegamos tarde_\- murmuró tristemente Sparowmon.

_-No. Tal vez no fueron ellos..._\- le dijo MailBirdramon- _Tal vez Samanta lo hizo para despistarlos-_

-Eso suena lo más probable..._\- _frente a los jóvenes aterrizaron tres _Monitamon_ verdes- Nene-sama. Hicimos una inspección del área, pero no hay rastros de aberturas de portales-

-No hay ninguna- asintió otro.

-Nuestras antenas no detectan- agregó el otro, señalando su antena.

-... Entonces... ¿Qué le pasó?- se preocupó Nene.

-_Kiriha. ¿Se te ocurre algo?_\- le preguntó Greymon.

El rubio, de brazos cruzados y pensativo, abrió los ojos, para ver a Nene y a Ryouma mirarlo, preocupados.

-... Solo sabemos que anoche, después de que Ryouma y yo escapamos, y destruimos una de las instalaciones del Proyecto Iluminati, Luke, en vez de querer escuchar nuestro reporte, y la información que obtuvimos, dio la orden a todo Jäger de reunirse en un punto específico, y decirnos a nosotros tres, el apoyo del Xros Heart, quedarnos al margen y, en lo posible desde mañana, compartir información con Taiki y el resto-

-... ¿Pero por qué mañana?- se preocupó Nene.

-... Tal vez _Kudou_ va a contarles toda la verdad- opinó Kiriha, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-... Entonces Taiki-san va a enterarse que él es...- se entristeció Ryouma.

-Taiki es fuerte- lo interrumpió Kiriha, sorprendiéndolo- Es tontamente bondadoso, así que, lo más seguro, es que sonría después de enterarse que es un mestizo-eso hizo que Nene sonriera levemente, de acuerdo con él-... Quien me preocupa realmente es Saburo...- murmuró Kiriha, molesto-... Si Luke está tomando estas medidas de seguridad, y no sabemos nada de Samanta... Temo que Salamandra esté detrás de esto-

-... Entonces, si Salamandra atacó el hogar de Samanta-chan sabiendo que es la Jefa...- se asustó Nene.

-... Sí... Entonces _Aonuma Shun_ ya sabe que Saburo pelea contra el Proyecto Iluminati, consciente de que pelea contra su propio padre- murmuró Kiriha, frunciendo el ceño, apretado sus puños.

* * *

Saburo parpadeó, extrañado, mientras sudaba levemente.

Estaba en el enorme comedor de un lujoso departamento en pleno _Tokio_, donde su padre lo había invitado a desayunar, cada uno en un extremo de la larga mesa. Solamente ellos, junto a unos guardaespaldas apostados en la entrada del lugar, y las ventanas-

-... ¿Eh...?- murmuró Saburo, bastante nervioso, sintiendo algo pesado su xros loader crema, donde Vormundmon y D'arcmon guardaban mucho silencio, atentos a todos los movimientos del rubio.

-¿No disfrutas de la comida?- le preguntó Shun, sobresaltado a Saburo.

-¿Eh...? Y-Yo...- mecánicamente, el pelicafé empezó a servirse un emparedado, sin dejar de sudar levemente.

-Así está mejor. Aunque tengas 14, aun sigues en etapa de crecimiento. Tienes que alimentarte bien- le sonrió Shun, sin darse cuenta que su hijo incluso masticaba como robot.

_-Humano idiota. Te va a descubrir si actúas así_\- le murmuró Vormundmon, en un tono en el que solo lo escuchara su compañero humano.

-_Saburo-kun, mantente calmado, e intenta iniciar una conversación_\- le sugirió D'arcmon, mucho más comprensiva.

Saburo tragó difícilmente, e intentó hacer una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, él sabía perfectamente que, aunque fuera su padre, estaba frente a uno de los seres más peligrosos que podían existir en el Mundo Humano y en el Digital, que, en ese momento, leía tranquilamente el diario desde su tablet, tomando una taza de café negro...

¡¿Cómo sus compañeros le pedían que mantuviera los pies en la tierra con semejante panorama?!

-Este... ¿Papá?-

-Dime, hijo- le sonrió Shun.

-P-Pues...- Saburo miró a todos lados con sus ojos azules, intentando calmar sus nervios- ¿P-Por qué quisiste que te acompañara a desayunar?- preguntó, algo más calmado, ya que eso le daba mucha curiosidad- Normalmente nunca puedes, porque estás trabajando en la empresa, e investigando lo que le pasó a los abuelos-

Shun, al escucharlo, sonrió tristemente, y dejo su café en el plato, para mirar mejor a su hijo, que se extrañó de ese gesto.

-¿Está mal? He pasado mucho tiempo con el trabajo, que no he podido verte. Sé que lo de mis padres fue muy duro para ti, Saburo- le recordó, entristeciendo a su hijo- De entre los tres, tu eras su nieto preferido-

Saburo asintió, tristemente.

-Por eso pensé que, como anoche termine un trabajo importante para el progreso de la empresa, debería celebrarlo con mi hijo en un desayuno, disfrutando de la vista- miró por la enorme ventana del salón- Aunque en _Tokio_ hay muchos edificios, el cielo no puede dejar de apreciarse, ¿verdad?- le sonrió a Saburo, quien sonrió más animado.

En el xros loader, Vormundmon y D'arcmon intercambiaron miradas. No les gustó para nada lo de _"terminar un trabajo importante". _Tratándose de Aonuma Shun... Podía ser cualquier cosa.

Saburo, sin darse cuenta en el juego de palabras, empezó a comer más tranquilo. Tal vez su padre no sospechaba nada aun...

-Je...- sonrió Shun, tomando su atención- Eres idéntico a tu madre- le comentó, extrañándolo- Tu cabello es del mismo color, e igual de desordenado que el de ella. Además, ambos tienen muy mala educación al comer- ante eso, Saburo se tragó el emparedado que acababa de servirse, sonrojado, a lo que su padre sonrió aun más- Je, son idénticos-

-¿Mamá era tan genial como yo?- sonrió Saburo, intentando peinar su ya desordenado cabello, sin saber que se ganó un bufido contenido de cierto caballero café.

-Sí- asintió Shun- _Nozomu_ era tan honesta como lo eres tu, hijo- le aseguró- Ella nunca se quedaba callada cuando algo no le gustaba, aunque era muy despistada... Aun así, era una mujer de la que estoy orgulloso llamar _mi esposa_\- le sonrió a su hijo- Al igual que estoy orgulloso de llamarte _mi hijo_-

Saburo se quedó quieto, y bajo el cuarto emparedado que se planeaba servir, mirando tristemente a su padre.

-... ¿Papá...? ¿No me culpas de que mamá ya no esté contigo?- le preguntó preocupado, extrañándolo.

-¿Culparte? No, no- negó, sorprendido- Nozomu era una mujer fuerte, pero el parto fue complicado al ser primerizo... Pero lo que termino por causarlo fue el error en el sistema que le daba apoyo a los médicos y enfermeros que atendían a tu madre... No fue tu culpa, Saburo-

El joven asintió, algo triste.

-Pero, no te preocupes- le sonrió Shun, levantándose- Una vez que me apodere de las otras dos partes de Apocalymon, te aseguró que ya no te sentirás culpable-

Saburo se quedó helado, e, instintivamente, se levantó de golpe, retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta que la silla se cayó con un fuerte golpe, sin alterar a los hombres de traje negro que vigilaban el salón.

-¿Qué pasa, Saburo?- se extrañó Shun, mirando a su hijo, que lo miraba asustado y temblando, poniendo su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón- Ah, te sorprendes que sepa que eres el segundo humano de Jäger- se dio cuenta, asustandolo más.

-¿Có... Cómo...?- murmuró Saburo, con un hilo de voz.

-Lo descubrí antes de asesinar a la Jefa- explicó Shun, tomando la tablet de su mesa- Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante la información que manejabas sobre mi, pero ya no lo considero tan importante- agrego, sin preocuparse de la expresión de horror de su hijo.

-¿Q-Qué...?- Saburo se quedó quieto, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Anoche me apoderé del cuerpo de Shoutmon, y con él le puse final a la vida de tu prima- aclaró Shun, buscando algo en la tablet- Aunque, debo decir que la purificación de Kokoromon me ha dejado bastante débil. No me esperaba que, siendo _incompleta_, pudiera ocupar tan a la perfección su Reliquia Digital-

Saburo se quedó en _shock_.

-_¿¡Qué le hiciste al Rey!?_\- exigió saber enfurecido Vormundmon, por lo que Saburo reaccionó y agarró con sus manos su xros loader oculto en su bolsillo, que se sacudía fuertemente.

-¿Ese era _Vormundmon?_\- preguntó Shun, levantando la mirada, a lo que los hombres atestados sacaron unas pistolas y, de inmediato, apuntaron con ella a Saburo, quien los miró asustados.

-_¡Saburo-kun!_\- se asustó D'arcmon.

-... Y ella _D'arcmon_, ¿verdad?- sonrió Shun, acercándose a su hijo- Cierto, había olvidado que, como Kiriha y Samanta, tienes dos compañeros digimon principales. Parece que esa peculiaridad es bastante común en la familia-

-¿C-Común?- preguntó Saburo, con un hilo de voz, mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido, intentando calmarse y pensar cómo salir del lugar sin ser baleado o que le quiten su xros laoder.

-Sí. Yo, _Salamandra_, líder del Proyecto Iluminati, también tengo **dos** compañeros digimon- le explicó Shun, dejándolo callado al igual que a los dos digimon del xros loader.

-_¿Dos...? ¿T-Tiene dos compañeros...?-_murmuró D'arcmon, horrorizada.

-_¡Desgraciado humano!_-le gritó enojado Vormundmon-_ ¡¿Quién es el otro?!-_

_-_¿El otro? Cierto, uno es Apocalymon, y el otro... Bueno, ya lo conocerán- aseguró Shun, levantando una de sus manos, dando la orden a sus hombres de bajar las armas- Ten- le tendió la tablet a su hijo, que lo recibió lentamente- Actualizaron el diario hace unos minutos. Tal vez te interese la noticia-

Saburo, con temor a lo que podría ver, bajo la mirada, para ver, asustado, la noticia de un incendio en el centro de la ciudad, ocurrido, al parecer, en la madrugada del mismo día, que terminó con la casi destrucción de un edificio de electrodoméstico, señalado, claramente, que la única habitante, _Samanta Wolf_, se encuentra desaparecida.

Agrega que las autoridades están viendo la posibilidad de que, en vez de un escape de gas que se pensó al principio, sea un ataque terrorista contra otro de los miembros de la famosa _familia Aonuma_, que perdió hace una semana a los miembros de mayor edad. Dieron a entender, además, que por seguridad, implementarían a sus hombres para la búsqueda de la joven, mientras los _Aonuma_ serían protegidos por su propia guardia...

Saburo se mordió el labio, mientras sentía que sus ojos empezaban a arderle.

-_¡Humano! ¡¿Qué estás leyendo?!_\- le preguntó enojado Vormundmon- _¡Contesta!_-

-_¡Saburo-kun!_\- lo llamò D'arcmon, preocupada.

-... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me matas a mi también?-murmuró el joven, callando a los digimon, y extrañando a su padre- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS A MI TAMBIÉN?!- exigió saber, enfurecido, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¡Mataste a mis tíos, a mis abuelos...! ¡Y ahora a mi prima!- tiró la tablet a un lado, cayendo esta con fuerza al piso- ¡Ahora irás por Kiriha! ¡¿Verdad?!- le preguntó, sumamente dolido- ¡Entonces...! ¡Entonces...! ¡¿Entonces por qué no me matas a mi también?!-

Shun lo miró, serio, y suspiró, rascándose la cabellera rubia.

-Escucha, Saburo. Eso es muy simple- le aseguró- **No eres un obstáculo**-

El joven se quedó helado.

-¿No lo comprendes? Ahora, si Kiriha fallece misteriosamente, eso me pondrá a mi como el único que pueda estar a cargo de "_Aonuma Technology"_-le hizo notar su padre, dejándolo más quieto- Necesito toda la tecnología que mis padres estaban trabajando, y, especialmente, los generadores de energía que se encuentran en Corea del Sur. El punto perfecto para mi plan-

-... Entonces... Cuando Samanta me dijo... que provocaste la muerte de tus hermanos... ¿era verdad que fue, solamente... para convertirte en el presidente de la empresa de los abuelos...?- murmuró Saburo, con un hilo de voz.

-Sí- asintió su padre, dejándolo más asustado- Soy el tercer hijo. Ellos nunca me iban a ceder el poder de la empresa a mi, sino a Kotaro-niisan, por ser el mayor. También metí a mi hermana, Hinata-neechan, porque escuche de mi padre una vez que, al parecer, empezaba a cambiar bastante su punto de vista de Félix, y, si eso pasaba y Kotaro-niisan moría, entonces había mayor probabilidad de que el marido de mi hermana fuera escogido- recordó el rubio- Y, por eso, solo tuve que deshacerme de los obstáculos-

Saburo, temblando, se mordió el labio, y cayó de rodillas.

-Tranquilo, hijo. No te arrebataré a tus compañeros- le aseguró Shun, a lo que su hijo levantó la mirada, asustado- Aunque debo admitir que me duele la decisión. Tienes dos digimon que provienen de las razas antiguas: un _Guilmon_, y una _Tailmon_\- suspiró, rascándose la cabeza- Topacio va a enojarse bastante. En fin, Horfe- miró para atrás, para ver entrar en el comedor al hombre de cabello azul.

Al verlo, Saburo se quedó más quieto.

-Desde ahora cuidarás a mi hijo- le ordenó serio Shun a Horfe, quien asintió.

-Lo noto bastante pálido- menciono el peliazul.

-... Sí... Apocalymon saco gran parte de su instinto sádico en mi... Me dejó agotado. Je, su poder es tan peligroso que por eso nadie se me puede acercar cuando lo estoy ocupando- suspiró- Iré a ver la noticia de mi sobrina- y, sin más empezó a retirarse junto al resto de los guarda espaldas.

Saburo apretó sus puños.

-¡APOCALYMON NO PUEDE TRAER DE REGRESO A MAMÁ!- le gritó a Shun, haciendo que este se detuviera en el portal de la puerta.

Horfe se volteo, y miró frunciendo el ceño al joven, que miraba enojado a su padre, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡LOS HUMANOS NO PODEMOS REGRESAR...! ¡NO SOMOS DIGIMON!- continúo el pelicafé-... ¡VISDOM TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO!- aseguró, mirando con sus ojos azules a su padre, que lo miró de reojo.

-Es verdad que un humano nunca ha regresado de la muerte...- admitió, y Saburo se asustó al ver que los ojos de su padre eran ámbar- **Pero eso no significa que no exista una primera vez**\- y, dando fin a la discusión, se retiró con sus hombres, dejando solo a su hijo con uno de sus tres al mando.

-_... Saburo-kun...-_murmuró tristemente D'arcmon, mirando preocupada al joven quien, llorando en silencio, se restregaba los ojos con una de sus manos.

Vormundmon frunció el ceño, y miró para otro lado... No iba a rebajarse a consolar al hijo del humano que estaba provocando toda esa pesadilla.

Horfe, después de observar la puerta por donde se retiró Salamandra, miró a Saburo, quien temblaba fuertemente.

-¿Q-Qué va a pasar ahora...?- preguntó el joven, mirando al piso, dejando de restregarse los ojos.

-... Te mantendré en el edificio, hasta que Salamandra cambie la orden- informó Horfe, serio, sorprendiendo a Saburo.

-_¡TÚ...!_\- se escuchó a un enfurecido Vormundmon- _¡¿Y CREES QUE REALMENTE PUEDES DETENERNOS?!-_

_-Blastmon_ es capaz de hacerlo- aseguró Horfe, sacando su _Charger_, dejando quieto a Saburo- Y, lo mejor para ti, es no intentar escapar usando tu xros loader. El edificio ha sido implementado con un campo digital que no permite la abertura de portales al _Digiquartz. _Estás atrapado-

Saburo frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar el objeto verde oscuro.

-Blastmon no hará nada si no lo llamo. Ahora mismo está durmiendo después de comer- aseguró Horfe- Y créeme, Saburo. Para ti, es mejor que sea yo quien te vigile, y no Klauen y Klinge... Supongo que sabes que son bastante salvajes, al fin y al cabo, ya conociste a Klinge, y sabrás de lo que te hablo-

Saburo lo miró, serio, frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a la mesa, y tomó sus lentes negros, colocandolos en su cabeza, como siempre lo hacia.

-Pues será mejor que para ti no se te olvide, que nosotros Jäger no nos rendimos tan fácilmente... **Horfe- **le aseguró Saburo, serio.

* * *

En cierta zona de la ciudad, cercana al bosque, se encontraba una mansión abandonada por su dueño hacia ya diez años. No había nadie a sus alrededores, y la leve brisa hacia mecer las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Entonces, en ese mismo edificio, se escuchó un rugido de furia que hizo temblar las viejas paredes y los delicados vidrios...

-¡SUÉLTENME CONDENADOS TRAIDOREEEEEES!- rugió enfurecido Gaiomon, sentado y amarrado con cadenas en el vestíbulo de la mansión, mientras el resto de los digimon de Jäger lo observaban.

-Deja de hacer ruido- le pidió Slayerdramon, apoyándose en una columna, tapándose el rostro con su mano, ya harto de los gritos del samurái.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILO DESPUÉS DE ESTO?!- lo calló Gaiomon, haciendo que los tres Piximon y tres Demidevimon se taparan los oídos- ¡ME INVITAN DICIENDO QUE OBTENDRÍA VENGANZA, Y CUANDO DOY UN PASO EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR, LA LIEBRE ESA ME DEJA FUERA DE COMBATE DE LA NADA Y, CUANDO DESPIERTO, ESTOY AMARRADO COMO ANIMAL! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS VOY A CONTROLARME, _ANCIANO__!-_

_-_Te dijeron anciano- Ranamon se tapó la boca, divertida. El dragón plateado miró para otro lado, intentando ignorar a la joven digimon.

-Luke no confía en ti, y tiene sus razones- le recordó Mercurymon, cruzado de brazos junto a Frigimon, que también se tapaba los oídos- Atacaste a una de nuestras compañeras, y a nuestra Jefa, ¿cómo quieres que confiemos libremente en ti?-

-¿Y a mi qué diablos me interesa?- Gaiomon miró para otro lado- Al menos paguenme-

-Frigimon piensa que eres demasiado codicioso- opinó el digimon de nieve- Considera que esa es una forma muy mala de llevar la vida-

-¡¿Y QUÉ ME INTERESA?!- lo calló el samurái, asustándolo- ¡Y MEJOR HABLA EN PRIMERA PERSONA, RARO!-

-¡Nadie llama raro a Frigimon-san!- saltaron los Piximon y los Demidevimon al mismo tiempo- ¡A ÉL!- se le abalanzaron, empezando a picarlo con sus armas.

-¡AY! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS...?! ¡AY! ¡DEJEN DE...! ¡AY! ¡PAREN! ¡ARG! ¡QUITÉNMELOS DE ENCIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¿Es malo que Frigimon hable en tercera persona?- preguntó Frigimon, jugando con sus dedos, nervioso.

-No le hagas caso, Frigimon- le sonrió Birdramon, junto a Aquilamon y Seadramon, que estaba recostado en el suelo por su tamaño.

-Eso es parte de ti- sonrió Aquilamon, animando un poco a su viejo amigo.

Seadramon sonrió, y miró a Delta Arresterdramon, que estaba algo lejos, cruzado de brazos, bastante molesto. El joven dragón no traía puesta su chaqueta negra, mostrando su hombro vendado.

El digimon serpiente-marina, con cuidado, movió su cola dándole unos toquecitos a Slayerdramon, que había estado mirando con una gota en la cabeza la _tortura_ de los digimon alados al samurái, mientras Ranamon vitoreaba y Mercurymon negaba con la cabeza.

Slayerdramon miró extrañado a Seadramon, que, con un movimiento de la cabeza, indicó a Delta Arresterdramon. El dragón plateado entendió, y asintió, dándole a entender al antiguo _Sabio_ de la _Aldea Natural_ que se encargaría de todo.

El Caballero Plateado se acercó a Delta A, quien lo miró de reojo cuando este se sentó a su lado, pero después miró los lentes rotos que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro?- le preguntó Slayerdramon, observando el escándalo.

-... Según Luke, la oscuridad de mi herida logró ser purificada gracias a _Colgante_\- murmuró molesto el dragón azul, entrecerrando sus ojos celestes- Pero ahora mis datos tienen que regenerarse por si solos...- puso inconscientemente su mano en la venda.

-Deberías alegrarte que el resto de tus heridas están sanas- le mencionó el dragón plateado, mirándolo de reojo al notar que el más joven empezó a temblar.

-¿Alegrarme...? A-Ataque a Samanta a matar... No me daba cuenta de lo que hacía... Solo escuchaba la voz de ese desgraciado de Shun en mi cabeza, y no podía contradecir sus órdenes...- recordó, enfurecido, apretando sus puños. Slayerdramon frunció el ceño-... Y ahora Luke está atendiendo a Samanta... Y lo peor de todo... Es que no recuerdo si yo le provoqué alguna de sus heridas...- dijo, intentando controlar su voz quebrada, apretando tanto sus puños que llegó a causarse daño-... ¿Cómo voy a verla a los ojos después de haberle fallado de esa forma...?- se preguntó, cerrando los ojos-... Samanta fue la que nos salvó de la estúpida guerra de nuestro mundo... Por eso, prometimos seguirla y apoyarla en su lucha contra el Proyecto Iluminati cuando dijo que iba a pelear sola, y que nosotros nos quedáramos tranquilos en el xros loader, dejandole todo el trabajo... Fue por ella que me esforcé para evolucionar a esta forma, para serle útil... Pero ahora...- no pudo continuar, porque el dragón a su lado puso su mano en su cabeza, callándolo-

-Escucha, Delta Arresterdramon- le dijo serio el dragón plateado- Y escúchame bien. A Kokoromon y a ti los entrené en todo lo que podía y lo sabes- le recordó, mirándolo de reojo- Pero te aseguro que nada de lo que te enseñé te prepararía para enfrentar la oscuridad y lo sabes. Nadie puede enseñarte a enfrentarla, porque nadie puede- le aseguró, sorprendiendo al joven dragón.

-... ¿Y no hay un modo para que me enseñe?- preguntó.

-No puedo enseñártelo. Solo tu mismo puedes- aseguró Slayerdramon, sacando su mano- Si quieres no volverle a fallar a Samanta, ni a ti mismo, entonces asegúrate de tener una mente lo suficientemente poderosa para soportar el poder más fuerte que el tuyo. ¿Entendiste, Delta A?-

Delta A abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Slayerdramon, su maestro y el de Kokoromon, no solía llamarlo por su abreviatura, sino por su nombre completo. No pudo evitar sonreír, y cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose como un niño regañado por una tontería que se podía reparar.

-... Ha sido un día de locos...- aseguró, tomando la atención del caballero- Cuando despierto, me entero que el desalmado al que están matando los Piximons y Demidevimons se quedará un tiempo con nosotros por orden de Sam, Salamandra piensa que ella está muerta, al parecer Kokoromon no es la última V-mon, y Jack, Sky, Rapidmon, Wizardmon y Bearmon están de baja- suspiró- ¿Habrá algo más que pase en este día?-

-...- Slayedramon se rascó la mejilla, de acuerdo con su pupilo de que eran tiempos de locos-... Creo que ya no haremos rondas-

-¡¿Eh?!- Delta A lo miró, sorprendido.

-Tenemos que tener un perfil bajo. Si el Proyecto Iluminati cree que Samanta murió, entonces, lo lógico sería que, por una temporada, nosotros no hagamos ningún movimiento-

-... ¿Eso significa que Saburo lo sabe?- preguntó serio Delta A, a lo que el dragón plateado negó.

-Ni él, ni Kiriha, Nene y Ryouma- le informó Slayerdramon- Luke considera que, si queremos hacer pasar la muerte de Samanta como cierta, entonces que los más cercanos a Jäger piensen lo mismo hasta que el Xros Heart pueda comunicarse con ellos-

-Ojalá Saburo este bien...- murmuró Delta A, preocupado- Al fin y al cabo, ese Vormundmon no es de los mejores para apoyarlo- al escucharlo, Slayerdramon sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que por eso Vormundmon no es alguien oficial a Jäger- mencionó- A nadie le gusta que sea tan extremista para criticar a Saburo, solo por ser hijo de Salamandra. Samanta lo aguanta un poco, aunque lo acepta... Sabe que no podemos juzgarlo tan crudamente. Él sufrió bastante por Apocalymon, y por eso protege con tanto esmero al Rey. Sabes que lo hace por Kisakimon-sama-

-...- Delta A frunció el ceño, algo molesto-... Pero igual el hacerle pagar al hijo los errores del padre...-

-Esas son las marcas de los que sufrimos por la guerra de Bagramon- le aseguró serio Slayerdramon- Y no me refiero a cicatrices como esta- agrego, al ver que su pupilo había mirado la cicatriz en su ojo- Solo mira a Gaiomon. Él es una muestra viva de que aun existen heridas latentes después de esos tiempos oscuros...-

-... Pues es una muestra que ahora parece queso suizo- murmuró Delta A, observando como el samurái seguía siendo atacado por los seis digimon, ante las risas de Ranamon.

-Je, más o menos- sonrió de acuerdo Slayerdramon, aunque, estaba bastante preocupado... La presencia de V-mon le incomodaba un poco. Si él sobrevivió por 20 años solo, debió aguantar tanto odio como Vormundmon y Gaiomon...

Frunció el ceño, con la certeza de que su viejo amigo tenía guardadas las marcas de la guerra en lo profundo de su ser.

-... En fin- suspiró, tomando la atención del joven digimon- Saburo es un buen niño. Sé que podrá manejarse en esta situación, aunque Vormundmon no le sea de mucha ayuda-

-Je, tiene razón- sonrió Delta A- Después de todo, D'arcmon-san también está junto a él, _¿verdad, Slayerdramon-san?_\- lo miró burlonamente, incomodandolo.

-... ¿Eh?- Slayerdramon lo miró con una gotita, entre nervioso y fastidiado.

-Slayerdramon-san, no crea que el resto de nosotros los mortales no nos hemos dado cuenta de como mira a D'arcmon-san...- empezó a decirle Delta A, cruzado de brazos, hasta que recibió un coscorrón bastante fuerte- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! C-Creo que me pasé un poco, ¿verdad?- preguntó, adolorido.

-¿Tu crees?- le preguntó molesto Slayerdramon, mirando para otro lado- D'arcmon es una digimon que respeto por su poder y maestría con la espada. No saques conclusiones de ningún tipo de ese estilo-ordenó, fastidiado y con un leve rubor.

Delta A se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y se rió por lo bajo, fastidiando más a su maestro.

-¡QUITENME A ESTOS MONOS VOLADORES DE ENCIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

Luke, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la abandonada mansión, mirando por una de las ventanas, movió levemente las orejas por el escándalo de Gaiomon. Tal vez debía, además de impedirle movilizarse, retener su capacidad oratoria por unas horas...

Se volteo, para observar a la joven que dormía plácidamente en la única cama de la habitación.

Samanta, con un vendaje en la frente, un parche en la mejilla, y su brazo en cabestrillo, frunció levemente el ceño, pero sin despertarse. A su lado había una vieja mesa de noche, donde estaban sus lentes, algo ensangrentados y con uno de sus vidrios resquebrajado, y la gema verde que logró salvarle la vida.

Luke se le acercó y tomó en sus manos los lentes, sabiendo que, con ellos, Samanta no iba a poder ver muy bien, por lo que tenía que repararlos en lo que pudiera, ya que los de repuesto y los de contacto quedaron hechos cenizas a causa de ataque del Proyecto Iluminati al departamento. Habían perdido bastante información por el ataque, incluida la ubicación de aquella base que al fin logró decodificar, pero, gracias a su _informante_, se enteró la noche anterior que Kiriha y Ryouma se infiltraron en ella y la destruyeron.

Lo malo, era que su informante le aviso de la aparición de Lilithmon, por lo cual ya no había ninguna duda.

Los tres Generales del Bagra Army habían regresado, y gracias a Salamandra... Más fuertes que antes.

Para Luke eso significaba una cosa: Tactimon, el asesino de Félix y Hinata, y quien comandó el ataque a los V-mon, estaba de vuelta.

Apretó levemente su puño, y deposito los defectuosos lentes, para ver ahora a Samanta, que respiraba tranquilamente. Había logrado sanar en lo posible el órgano lastimado de la niña, y su brazo estaba progresando bastante... Era la columna lo que le preocupaba.

La columna de Samanta fue rozada por su propia sombra, y al principio pensó que era algo no tan grave... Hasta que, cuando empezó a curarla, se dio cuenta de la trampa de Salamandra...

Había insertado una sombra en el punto donde rozó, causando cierto daño que esperaba fuera solo suposición, y que _Colgante_ hubiera podido sanar a tiempo.

Luke frunció el ceño, se sentó en la cama, y le acomodó un mechón de cabello a la joven.

-... Humana egoísta...- murmuró-... Preferiste esto, que permitir que yo peleara en serio, y por eso me enviaste esa melodía cuando pensabas que ya no podías más... Idiota-

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡VOY A MATARLOS CUANDO ME LIBEREN, ESTÚPIDOS PLUMEROS DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- resonó la voz de Gaiomon.

Luke miró la puerta con un tic en la ceja, ya pensando que era 100% probable de que, si aquel samurái volvía a gritar, él mismo se encargaría del asunto, el cual suponía Slayerdramon ignoraba.

Samanta frunció el ceño, tomando la atención de la liebre, pero la joven continuo durmiendo.

Luke miró en dirección a la ventana, consciente que, tal vez al terminar el día, Jack y Sky estarían enterados de lo que realmente son, y de su propia situación.

¿Se sentía nervioso? ¿Se preocupaba si ambos lo odiaban por ocultar semejante información? ¿Se arrepentiría de haberlos engañado durante tanto tiempo...?

No.

Él ya tenía previsto que algún día se enterarían, y al menos ahora, que ambos eran, en términos generales, _maduros, _era un factor favorable a la situación...

Solo se preguntaba que tal lo tomaría Kudou Taiki al enterarse que...

-¡CONDENADOS, COBARDES, BOLAS DE PLUMA CON PATAS! ¡FIRMARON SU PROPIA SENTENCIA, MALDITAS ESCORIAS! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ¡¿ME OYERON?!-

Está bien... Ya fue suficiente...

Luke se levantó, y, simplemente, salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, para bajar al vestíbulo.

Samanta frunció el ceño y abrió uno de sus ojos al ver que Luke se fue, y suspiró levemente al notar que se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el primer piso, seguido de algo que sonaba como una paliza.

¿Acaso no la dejarían descansar?

* * *

En la escuela, Tagiru, sin prestar atención a la clase, bostezó, cansado. Se incorporó y restregó los ojos, con sueño a causa de todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, y por culpa de cierto dragón azul grisáceo que, al ver por primera vez su habitación, hizo tal escándalo que Gumdramon y los demás terminaron por amordazarlo para que el pobre joven pudiera dormir.

Tagiru volvió a bostezar, y cabeceó un rato, hasta que tomo su atención la mano de Mami, que se levantó, haciendo que el profesor se detuviera en su explicación de cómo sacar el ángulo interior en un triángulo.

-¿Sucede algo, Mami-chan?- preguntó el adulto, haciendo que toda la clase la mirara.

-Sí...- asintió levemente Mami, quien, para sorpresa de Tagiru, se veía deprimida- Profesor, ¿es verdad lo que salió en las noticias en la mañana?-

-¿En la mañana?- se extrañó el hombre. Mami, como respuesta, miró el puesto vacío que se encontraba en la ventana.

Tagiru se sorprendió. Ese era el banco de Samanta.

Extrañado, miró al resto de sus compañeros, que se veían bastante deprimidos al ver ese banco.¿Por qué se deprimían? Es cierto que en las noticias salió el incendio en aquel departamento del centro, que resultaba el hogar de una de los _famosos Aonuma_... Pero Samanta estaba bien... ¡Ah! Cierto... Los únicos que lo sabían era el Xros Heart. El resto, como Mami y sus compañeros, no tenía idea del paradero, ni el estado de la joven de lentes que solía sentarse en aquel banco, sin hacer nada más que mirar al cielo, y contestar secamente lo que le preguntaban tanto sus compañeros, como los profesores.

-No te preocupes, Mami-san- le dijo Yuu, tomando la atención de los alumnos- En las noticias no hablaron sobre Samanta-san... Así que, tal vez... Ella esté bien...- aseguró, aunque se noto algo decaído.

Tagiru miró preocupado el banco... Samanta estaba bien, ¿verdad...?

Las heridas de la joven eran graves, y hasta ella podría tener complicaciones con algo así... Todo por culpa de Salamandra...

Apretó levemente los puños... Tagiru ya sabía... Shoutmon nunca heriría a un humano, menos a la Jefa... Fue controlado por el líder del Proyecto Iluminati. Él era el culpable de todo lo que sufría Kokoromon, Sky, el resto de los digimon... TODOS...

-Yuu-kun tiene razón, Mami-chan- le sonrió el profesor, tomando la atención de la clase-... La escuela está atenta a cualquier información que podamos recibir de Samanta, así que, si nos enteramos de algo, a ustedes, sus amigos, se les dirá de inmediato- ante eso Mami y sus amigas sonrieron, más aliviadas.

En eso, tocó el timbre de salida.

-Bien niños, es todo por hoy- se despidió el profesor, mientras el sonido de sillas moverse llenaban el salón.

Miho guardo su cuaderno en su mochila, algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, Miho-san- Yuu se le acercó, tomándola desprevenida- Ya verás que tendremos noticias de Samanta-san- le aseguró.

-S-Sí- asintió sonriendo la joven, acomodándose los lentes, algo sonrojada.

-¡Kya! ¡Yuu-sama~!-se sonrojaron Mami y su grupo, asustando al rubio.

Tagiru, que se puso su bolso en el hombro, se rió, divertido ante la expresión de su amigo, que lo miró con malas pulgas.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir de la sala, para caminar por el pasillo con otros.

-¡Ah! ¡Taiki-san!- saludó Tagiru a Taiki, quien había estado hablando con sus compañeros de curso. Al verlos, se despidió de ellos, y se acercó a Tagiru y a Yuu, emprendiendo camino a la sala de profesores, para el castigo que se les asignaba ese día.

-Otro castigo...- bostezó el joven de googles, a lo que Taiki sonrió nervioso-... ¿No pueden tener un poco de piedad con nosotros? ¡Hemos hecho muchas cosas!- pataleo, molesto.

-Vamos, Tagiru- lo miró molesto Yuu- Nadie sabe lo que hacemos- le recordó, haciendo que él caminara como alma en pena.

-Oigan... ¿Cómo están sus compañeros?- preguntó Taiki, extrañándolos- Sobre Samanta- aclaró.

-Todos están conmocionados- admitió Yuu, serio y preocupado- La noticia del incendio nos sorprendió a todos... Temen que Samanta termine como sus abuelos-

-... Ya veo...- murmuró Taiki- ¿Se acuerdan de Karin?-

-Sí. Es una compañera suya. Hizo del hada mala en la obra- recordó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Tagiru, curioso.

-Está preocupada por Samanta- explicó Taik, sorprendiéndolos- A ella le cayó bien durante los ensayos. La consideró tímida, pero con un gran potencial... Realmente...- la mirada del joven se entristeció un poco-... Parece que toda la escuela está preocupada por ella-

-... Taiki-san- murmuró Tagiru- ¡Recuerde que no fue culpa de Shoutmon!- le pidió, sobresaltándolo.

-Lo sé- le sonrió su amigo- Shoutmon nunca haría algo semejante-

-_¡Por supuesto!_\- gritó Gumdramon- _¡El que tiene los días contados es ese Salamandra!-_

-¡SÍ!- asintió Tagiru, encendido en más de un sentido- ¡PAGARÁ POR HABER DAÑADO A MI SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!-

Sus dos amigos lo miraron en blanco.

-¿Voy por el extintor?- preguntó Yuu, a lo que Taiki sonrió nervioso.

-Ya se apagará- le aseguró.

-_¿Su Sam?_-se escuchó a V-mon en el xros loader rojo oscuro- _¡Ya veo! ¡Tagiru-kun! ¡Tienes una relación con esa niña~!-_eso hizo que las llamas del joven en _shock_ se apagaran de inmediato- _¡Felicidades~! ¡Es muy difícil que los jóvenes de su edad se atrevan a dar ese gran paso!-_

_-_¡NOOOO! ¡V-MON, NO DIGAS ESO! ¡SI SE ENTERA ME MATA!- le pidió asustado, sacudiendo su xros loader.

-_¡TAGIRU! ¡DETENTE!- _ordenó Gumdramon, mareado.

-_¡Tagiru-san~! ¡Piense en nosotros por favor~!- _suplicó Betsumon.

Taiki y Yuu suspiraron.

Después de calmar al joven de googles, que estaba bastante sonrojado por la insinuación de V-mon, llegaron a la sala de profesores. Taiki hubiera abierto si esta no se abre primero, mostrando a su profesora.

-Ah, ¿Taiki-kun? ¿Vienen por el castigo?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí...- asintieron apesadumbrados, pero, para sorpresa, la profesora les sonrió.

-En realidad, nos gustaría que habláramos- sonrió, dejándolos entrar en la sala, para que ellos vieran que estaban todos los profesores, más los inspectores, y hasta el director.

-¡No hice nada malo!- gritó Tagiru, asustado.

-Tranquilo, Tagiru- lo calmó el profesor de educación física.

-¿Qué pasa?- Yuu miró extrañado al inspector, que parecía preocupado como el resto de los docentes.

-... ¿Quieren preguntarnos algo sobre Samanta?- preguntó Taiki, sorprendiendo levemente a los adultos.

-En efecto- el director se les acercó, haciendo que Tagiru dejara de hacer escándalo- Deben de saber lo que pasó con Wolf-san en la mañana, ¿verdad?- preguntó el anciano.

-Sí... Nos enteramos por las noticias- asintió Taiki, mientras Tagiru y Yuu se miraron de reojo.

-Ya veo... Debe de ser difícil para ustedes- aseguró tristemente el director, sorprendiéndolos- Ustedes eran los únicos con los que Wolf-san interactuaba, ¿verdad?

-... Sí- asintió Tagiru-... Aunque no es como si habláramos todo el tiempo... Pero ella aceptaba las invitaciones para ver nuestros partidos-recordó.

-... ¿No saben donde puede estar ahora? ¿O tienen alguna idea?- preguntó un profesor. Los tres negaron.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó con Luk...?- empezó a preguntar Tagiru, pero Yuu le dio un pisotón.

-¿Que pasó con Wolf-san? El tío de Samanta-san- preguntó el rubio, ignorando a su amigo.

-Lo hemos llamado, pero no hay respuesta- contesto el profesor de ambos jóvenes- Ya estábamos al tanto de que él vivía en una residencia diferente, pero ahora no encontramos la dirección de esta- suspiró.

-En fin, niños, si tienen alguna información de Samanta-chan, comuníquense con nosotros- pidió la profesora de Taiki.

-Sí- asintió el pelicafé.

-Este...- llamó Tagiru, temeroso, tomando la atención de los docentes- ¿N-Nuestro castigo de hoy...?-

-Ah- sonrió el director, mientras sus colegas no podían evitar sonreír por la expresión de temor del joven- ¿Saben? Por ahora, será mejor que no los retengamos mucho tiempo. No sabemos si lo de Wolf-san fue un ataque terrorista, por lo que no sería conveniente que nuestros alumnos salgan tan tarde del establecimiento-

-¡¿Significa que ya no estamos castigados?!- sonrió Tagiru, esperanzado.

-Mientras hayan aprendido la lección de no volver a fugarse de la escuela, por mi esta bien- sonrió el anciano, arreglándose el bigote, mientras los tres jóvenes se miraban, sonriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradecieron Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu.

-Esta bien, esta bien-

Los niños hicieron una última reverencia, y se retiraron de la sala.

-¿Está seguro en hacer esta excepción?- le preguntó un inspector al anciano, quien sonrió.

-Sí. Kudou-san, Akashi-san y Amano-san son buenos niños. Al fin y al cabo, esta es la primera infracción que han tenido. Todos hemos cometido un error alguna vez- sonrió el director a sus colegas.

* * *

_Residencia Kudou_.

Shoutmon, sin ningún cambio, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de su compañero, aunque fruncía levemente el ceño en algunos momentos. Cuando eso pasaba, Kokoromon le acariciaba la mejilla. Al principio, ella se sorprendió que con eso el dragón rojo se calmara, pero después se acostumbró, aunque eso no significaba que no estaba preocupada por él.

Yuno entró a la habitación con un vaso de jugo, seguida de Akari y Zenjirou.

-Kokoromon-chan, te traje...- empezó a decirle la pelinaranja, pero se dio cuenta en el plato de comida fría que estaba en el escritorio-... Kokoromon-chan, no comiste nada-la miró preocupada.

-Lo siento, Yuno-chan, pero no me siento con hambre- se disculpó sonriendo la V-mon naranja.

-... Shoutmon- Akari se acercó a la cama- E-Estará así por un día, ¿verdad?- la miró, preocupada.

-¡Sí! Sus datos tienen que reorganizarse después de lo de anoche- asintió la digimon, sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Pero... ¿él está bien?_\- preguntó Ballistamon, sonando bastante preocupado.

-¡Sí!- Kokoromon le sonrió, mientras el joven de pelo parado sacaba el xros loader- ¡No te preocupes, Ballistamon!-

_"Kokoromon..."_ Akari la miró, preocupada _"Aunque sonrías... Estás sufriendo más que nadie por lo de Shoutmon, pero sonríes para hacernos sentir mejor..."_

-Mm...- Zenjirou se cruzó de brazos, tomando la atención de todos- ¡No entiendo nada de nada!- se rascó el cabello, exasperado- ¡Me llaman diciendo que Kokoromon no es la última V-mon, que un digimon malo resulta ser aliado, que Shoutmon se desmayó, que la Jefa era Samanta, y ni idea quien es ella, que está oculta, y que tengo que escuchar un relato de la mamá de Kudou Taiki porque es algo importante para todo el Xros Heart!-

-Es porque no estuviste anoche con nosotros-murmuró Akari, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Realmente lo siento- se disculpó Yuno- Pero...- miró a Shoutmon- Si las cosas han llegado hasta aquí, creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más... Si Luke aceptó...-

-¿Luke está relacionado?- Kokoromon la miró, curiosa-... Es que lo he sentido...- admitió.

-... Ya verás- le sonrió tristemente Yuno, dándole el vaso de jugo en las manos, extrañándola- Pero para eso tienes que alimentarte. A Shoutmon-kun no le gustará saber que no comiste nada por estar atenta a él- le aseguró, haciendo que ella mirara preocupada el rostro dormido de su pareja.

-... Sí- asintió Kokoromon, y esta vez su sonrisa fue verdadera- ¡Tienes razón, Yuno-chan!- y, de un trago, se tomo el jugo, pero empezó a toser.

-Vamos, Kokoromon-chan- sonrió Akari, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres bastante descuidada- sonrió Zenjirou- Deberías aprender de mi- aseguró, sonriendo, y ganándose una mirada fastidiada de la pelirroja.

-Está bien, _Leryomum_-sonrió Kokoromon.

-_¡Zenjirou! _¡Es _Zenjirou!_-la corrigió el joven- ¡¿Por qué siempre lo dicen mal?!- se lamentó.

-Con permiso...- Etsu entró en la habitación, tomando la atención de todos- Yuno-san, Taiki y sus amigos ya llegaron...- empezó a decir, hasta que cayó al piso porque Gumdramon lo trepó para poder entrar.

-¡Rey!- el pequeño se acercó a la cama, para mirar al inconsciente dragón-... ¿Rey...?- lo miró, preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Gumdramon- le sonrió Kokoromon, mientras Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu ayudaban a Etsu a levantarse- Cuernomon solo tiene que descansar-

El pequeño asintió, algo preocupado.

-Llegaron muy temprano, ¿no tenían un castigo?- preguntó Akari.

-¡Nos lo quitaron!- sonrió triunfal Tagiru.

-¿Cómo está Shoutmon?- preguntó Yuu.

-Está bien- aseguró Kokoromon, mirando al dragón- Ha dado unas leves reacciones, así que tal vez este de vuelta en la noche- le sonrió a Gumdramon, que sonrió más animado.

-¡P-Pues claro!- el pequeño se volteo, cruzándose de brazos- ¡El viejo rey no puede ser un bello durmiente!-

-Vaya, Gumdramon, sí que estás preocupado por Shoutmon- sonrió Akari, dejándolo quieto.

-¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR EL REY!- pataleó.

-_Gumdramon-kun no ha cambiado nada_\- mencionó Lunamon, en el xros loader de Taiki, quien sonrió nervioso.

-... Entonces...- murmuró Yuno, tomando la atención de todos- ¿Qué les parece que bajemos?- les sonrió- El salón es más cómodo para poder hablar- sugirió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Taiki miró serio a su madre, y asintió.

* * *

En uno de los parques de la ciudad, cierto anciano relojero, sentado en una banca, leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, con varias palomas encima suyo, frunció levemente el ceño.

-Mm... Parece que perdí la apuesta...- murmuró el anciano, serio-... Perdí en las apuestas de caballo- empezó a decir, hasta que cierto rubio le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Viejo idiota! ¡Deja de ver las carreras de caballo!- le dijo molesto Kai, con una lata de bebida en mano- ¡Te pasé el periódico para que leyeras lo de hoy!-

-Kai-kun, te has vuelto muy irrespetuoso con tus mayores. Me haces sentir bastante mal- le aseguró el relojero, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Que te dediques a la noticia!- se enojó el rubio. ¿Cómo podía estar trabajando para alguien como él?-

-Tranquilo, Kai-kun. Como tu, leí en la mañana sobre Samanta-chan- le aseguró el anciano- Pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Aun estás lastimado, y MidoriGumon tiene que recuperarse, al igual que Red Vagimon- le recordó.

-_Tsch_\- el dragón verde, que se encontraba sentado en la rama del árbol más cercano a ambos humanos, frunció el ceño- Si nos hubieras dicho que ese mono era tan fuerte...-

-Ya sabía que era fuerte- aseguró el hombre, leyendo cuidadosamente la lista de los caballos ganadores, fastidiando a Kai- Visdom es bastante fuerte, y esperaba que su enfrentamiento contra Luke-kun lo debilitara... Errores de anciano-

-Sí, sí...- murmuró molesto Kai- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?-

-Simple...- el relojero lo miró serio- Esperaremos la decisión del Xros Heart. Sí ellos continúan con la lucha, entonces nosotros empezaremos a vigilar _Digimon Land_.

-Si tu lo dices- murmuró el rubio, mirando para otro lado.

_Digimon Land..._ El lugar perfecto para obtener todos los conejillos de indias que quisiera el Proyecto Iluminati.

* * *

-... Entonces... ¿Por dónde empiezo?- se preguntó Yuno, sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, al igual que Akari, Kokoromon, Bearmon, y Sky. Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, Zenjirou, Etsu, Damemon y Gumdramon habían traído sillas del comedor para sentarse, aunque Jack estaba apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

-Lo mejor sería explicar su origen, Yuno-san- sugirió Etsu, a lo que su mujer sonrió.

-Mm...- Gumdramon infló los cachetes, extrañando a Tagiru, quien miró en la misma dirección que su compañero, para ver a Kokoromon con Bearmon acurrucado en sus rodillas, recibiendo cariños por parte de la digimon.

El joven sonrió nervioso, sin poder creer que su amigo era tan celoso con respecto a la V-mon. Realmente, más que una amiga, para Gumdramon, Kokoromon era una especie de figura maternal.

-Bien, entonces, desde el principio...- meditó Yuno- Entonces, antes que nada, Taiki- miró a su hijo, tomando su atención-... Tienes que saberlo... Yo no soy de este mundo-

El joven se quedó quieto.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- resonó en la casa la voz de la mayoría del Xros Heart, junto a las de Kokoromon, Sky y Jack.

-¿C-Cómo...?- preguntó Taiki, atónito- ¿Cómo...?-

-No soy de este mundo- le sonrió su madre- Provengo de otra dimensión-

-¿O-Otra... dimensión...?- murmuró Yuu, sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿C-Cómo los otros líderes de las otras dimensiones?!- preguntó Tagiru, atónito.

-¿Lideres?- se extrañó Yuno- Ah, esos jóvenes que los ayudaron al principio de año- recordó- Taiki me contó de ellos, pero no... Ellos, más que seguro, son de mundos paralelos que habitan en el mismo rango dimensional que este mundo.

-... ¿Ah?- parpadeo Tagiru, sin entender lo recién dicho.

-Creo entender un poco a lo que se refiere- medito Jack- A ver... Si habla de mundos en un mismo rango dimensional... Este... ¿Cómo les explico...?

-¿Con uvas?- sugirió Sky, señalando las frutas que habían en la mesa de centro.

-¿Puedes explicar algo tan complejo con fruta?- la quedó mirando Zenjirou.

-Es posible- Jack se acercó, y tomó el racimo de uvas- Señorita Kudou, corrijame si me equivoco- pidió- Escuchen, si hablamos en términos de mundos paralelos, y de dimensiones propias, se podría decir que, en un espacio determinado que abarca sin problemas más de una galaxia, existen mundos con características básicas similares. Por ejemplo, hagamos que este racimo es, en realidad, el espacio que conecta a mundos donde cada uno está relacionado con la existencia de los digimon, aunque sea de diferentes formas. ¿Ven? Cada mundo es una uva, y el que conecta a todos estos mundos son las ramas, convirtiéndolas en cada una en mundos paralelos regidos por la existencia de los digimon, ¿estoy bien?- miró a Yuno, quien asintió.

-Esa es una buena definición- sonrió- ¿Quién te la contó?-

-Bueno, Luke mencionó algo parecido para explicarnos la existencia de los otros líderes- recordó Jack, rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Entendieron?- preguntó Etsu, sonriendo algo apenado ante las miradas mareadas de Tagiru y Zenjirou.

-Entonces... Los mundos que sean paralelos son aquellos que están relacionados con algo en común, ¿verdad?- resumió Yuu.

-Sí- asintió Jack, sin darse cuenta que Bearmon le quitó las uvas.

-¿Significa que Yuno-san es de uno de esos mundos?- preguntó Akari, a lo que ella negó.

-No. Piensen que todo el racimo es una dimensión- pidió la pelinaranja- Pero, en realidad, existen más racimos, cada uno con diferentes mundos que poseen características diferente a este... Por ejemplo, un racimo puede contener mundos en los que, en realidad, no existen digimon- ejemplificó- Y, en realidad, todos los mundos de ese racimo se caracterizan porque, no sé... tal vez porque los humanos ahí poseen poderes sobrenaturales, o existen criaturas diferentes a los digimon, como monstruos, o hasta extraterrestres-sugirió- Lo que significa que, en aquel espacio más grande que cualquier galaxia, existen diferentes racimos, o sea, existen más dimensiones, con diferentes mundos cada uno-

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-... Bien... Luky se saltó esa lección- murmuró Sky.

-Eso, eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, comiendo sin problemas.

-Mamá... Entonces...- murmuró Taiki.

-Sí- asintió Yuno-... Yo provengo de una de esas dimensiones. De un mundo totalmente diferente a este, donde no existen los digimon-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-... Guau...- murmuró Tagiru- ¡Eso es tan _suuupeeeeeeeeer!_\- sonrió, echando humo de la nariz.

-Ya empezó- suspiró Yuu, pensando que esa costumbre había desaparecido de su amigo. Damemon asintió, de acuerdo.

-Voy relatarles todo... pero, por favor, me gustaría que no me interrumpieran- pidió Yuno, sonriendo- Especialmente Jack-kun y Sky-chan- agregó, extrañándolos-... Esto será una sorpresa para ambos-

Eso los extrañó más, pero, después de intercambiar miradas, asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Bien...- Yuno respiró profundo, aun sin creer lo que iba a relatar a aquel grupo de adolescentes y digimon, pero, especialmente, a su hijo-... En mi mundo, siglos antes de que yo naciera, la tecnología era el elemento más crucial para la vida. Mis antepasados eran bastante avanzados, mucho más de lo que es este mundo en esta época, que se le considera el auge del avance.

"La tecnología de mi mundo llegó a su punto máximo cuando un enorme meteorito cayó en el planeta, el cual, después de ser analizado e incluso dividido en millones de fragmentos para su investigación, se descubrió que era una masa de energía tan pura, que fue el primer contacto que se tuvo con algo _mágico_, por así decirlo. A estas piedras, consideradas _piedras mágicas_, se les llamó _Colgante. _Un nombre simple, pero que declaraba que semejantes piedras con ese poder podían estar colgadas al cuello de los humanos, demostrando que eramos nosotros quienes podían usar su poder.

"Con él, los científicos comprendieron que la creación de la vida era algo que estaba al alcance de la mano... Se empezaron a crear criaturas, llamadas _monstruos ciberneticos. _Eran todo tipo de criaturas que podían convivir con los humanos, tanto así que tenían sentimientos, y conciencia propia, que lograron hacer que nacieran mediante unos _discos misteriosos_, para resguardar su energía, aunque, cuando morían, volvían a esa forma, por lo que se les llamó a su muerte _convertirse en discos perdidos_. Estos seres eran, al principio, creados para que los nobles pudieran tener como mascotas, pero, está claro que al haber tenidos buenos resultados, empezaron a desarrollarse con motivos armamentistas. La paz de mi mundo empezó a colgar de un hilo cuando se crearon monstruos con instintos asesinos, tanto contra sus semejantes como contra los humanos"

"Existían en mi mundo dos familias poderosas, dos familias nobles, que eran el auge de la creación de los _monstruos ciberneticos_, y del uso de las piedras: _Hikari y Wolf"_

"Los _Wolf_ fueron quienes encontraron el meteorito, desarrollando la producción de _Colgante. _Ah, sí. El nombre de las piedras también se dio porque así se llamaba la capital de esta superpotencia: _Colgante. _Los _Hikari_, en cambio, se centraban en la producción de _monstruos ciberneticos_"

"Aun así, los _Hikari_ y _Wolf_ no se volvieron solo las potencias más poderosas por sus _productos_, sino porque, de alguna forma, los miembros de cada familia poseían dones que, tal vez, nacieron por la interacción con _colgante_ y los monstruos. Los _Wolf_ podían usar para su propio beneficio los poderes místicos de las piedras, y los _Hikari_ fueron capaces de manejar la energía de los propios monstruos, tanto así que se les llegó llamar a algunos _sacerdotes"_

"Ambas familias trabajaban en armonía, pero, con la posibilidad de la guerra, las relaciones se volvieron turbias entre ambas, hasta que, por un motivo desconocido, estalló la guerra en mi mundo"

"Fueron décadas de guerra entre ambas familias, ambas usando a los monstruos que crearon alguna vez para el bienestar humano, como armas para las guerras. Los _Wolf_ tenían siempre la ventaja. Al tener las piedras a la mano, eran capaces de ellos mismos crear sus propios monstruos, en cambio los _Hikari_ estaban más restringidos, y usaban más armas para la guerra, porque consideraban a los monstruos parte de ellos, a diferencia de los _Wolf"_

"... Los impactos de la guerra arrasaron muchas ciudades y vidas, y hasta la demografía de la tierra y el mar cambió por el poder del que era víctima"

"La guerra la estaban ganando los _Wolf_, porque crearon tres monstruos poderosos y sanguinarios. Dos de ellos terminaron siendo mitos, porque uno se encargaba de asesinatos en cubiertos, y la otra, una _serpiente_, nunca salió al combate porque sus propios creadores la consideraban _demasiado salvaje, _pero, el tercero, que era el primero, era un monstruo de destrucción que, al ser creado con una piedra manchada de oscuridad, era un ser que devastaba los campos de batalla, sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento por si su poder pasaba a llevar a uno de los suyos"

Yuno suspiró tristemente, y miró a sus oyentes, que en silencio demostraban la sorpresa de lo que escuchaban.

-... Es verdad que aquel monstruo, aquel _ogro_, era la principal arma de los _Wolf_, y por eso fue el más recordado... Pero, aquel que asesinaba en secreto a sus enemigos... Era un niño-

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Él fue creado del ADN del _ogro _y de la _serpiente_, siendo un éxito, a diferencia de su hermano que, creado de la misma forma, no logró obtener los mismos resultados, pero aun así a ambos se les dio una sección de monstruos para esos trabajos en cubiertos... El nombre del tercer monstruo sanguinareo era _Zodiaco..._ Ahora conocido como _Luke...-_

Todos se quedaron más quietos de lo normal.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡¿C-Cómo...?!- tartamudeo Jack, atónito.

-¡N-No entiendo...! ¡¿E-Es una coincidencia de nombres?!- preguntó Sky, alterada.

-No- negó Yuno, sonriendo tristemente- Luke es, en realidad, aquel monstruo nacido del _ADN_ del ogro y serpiente que crearon oscuridad y muerte en mi mundo-

Jack y Sky se quedaron en completo silencio.

-¡Pero...! ¡¿No es un _I.A?!_\- preguntó Tagiru, atónito.

-... Eso es una mentira...-

Eso dejó en silencio a los oyentes.

-¡¿CÓMO UN MONSTRUO MALVADO TIENE APARIENCIA DE CONEJO?!- preguntaron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-¡Luke es liebre! ¡Póngales cero!- pidió Bearmon.

-¡Ese no es el problema!- los calló Yuu.

-¡Pongan sus prioridades sobre la mesa-dame!- regañó Damemon.

-Bueno, la apariencia de liebre de Luke es fácil de explicar- sonrió nerviosa Yuno- Resulta que, durante su creación, se escaparon las liebres con las que obtenían el _ADN_ para los monstruos liebre, y uno aterrizó en el recipiente del _ADN_ para la apariencia, saltó, dejando su pelo ahí, y aterrizó en el interruptor que agrego el pelo al _ADN_ de Luke, y por eso él tiene una linda apariencia de liebre- sonrió, sin extrañarse que todos se quedaran en blanco- Pero conste que al principio querían usar _ADN _de lobo-

-... Como Lobo o Liebre, Luke seguiría siendo algo atemorizarte- murmuró Akari, rascándose la mejilla.

-Bueno, él es diferente a su verdadero hermano- miró a la liebre de ojos celestes, que se quedó quieto ante eso- Aunque ambos comparten el mismo nombre-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Taiki, sin comprender lo último.

-¿Ve-Verdadero hermano?- parpadeo Kokoromon.

-El hermano menor de Luke era conocido como _Jack, el Destripador-_

_-_¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-todos miraron a Jack, que estaba en blanco.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHH?!- gritó este- ¡¿C-Cómo...?! ¡¿YO?!-

-No- negó Yuno, sonriendo apenada- Su verdadero hermano-

-¡¿AH?!-

-¡¿Qué tan loca y peligrosa es la vida de Luke?!- preguntó Tagiru.

-¡¿Su verdadero hermano...?! Entonces...- murmuró Jack, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-... Sky y yo... ¿Qué se supone que somos?-preguntó, temeroso ante la respuesta al igual que la joven de orejas.

Yuno les sonrió.

-A Luke, o Zodiaco en esos tiempos, se le encomendó una misión que lo retiró del campo de batalla- explicó, tomando la atención de los presentes- Los _Wolf _habían secuestrado a una pequeña _Hikari_, porque resultó nacer con un poder sobrenatural, un poder _espiritual, _por lo que él tenía que ser su guardaespaldas y descubrir lo que pudiera de esos poderes- sonrió-... Su nombre, era _Zoe Hikari._

"Luke, que después de tantos asesinatos se ganó el título de _"El Asesino del Zodiaco"_, seguía siendo un niño, por lo que la interacción con alguien de casi su misma edad, además de su hermano menor, le resultó una experiencia bastante nueva. No sé que habrán vivido durante todos esos años, pero Luke, gracias a Zoe, descubrió algo que no le habían enseñado ni sus creadores, ni aquellos monstruos de los que se suponían eran sus _padres_, aunque creo que se llevaban como el agua y el aceite-dijo pensativa.

-... ¿Qué fue lo que Luke descubrió?- preguntó Sky.

-... El amor- le sonrió Yuno.

Jack y Sky se quedaron quietos.

-... Les hablé de los monstruos de los _Wolf, _pero no el de los _Hikari- _murmuró Yuno- Aunque poseían poco poder, los _Hikari_ se basaban más en la estrategia para mantenerse en el campo de batalla. Uno de sus monstruos... se llamaba _Visdom_, un hechicero que podía retener levemente al _ogro _de los _Wolf_, más conocido como _Moo-_

_-_¿V-Visdom...?- murmuró Taiki, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Él.. él mismo que...?- empezó a decir Tagiru, pero no pudo decir más. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para decirlo...

-Sí...- asintió tristemente Yuno-... Es el mismo al que se refieren-

Todos se quedaron quietos, especialmente los miembros de Jäger.

-... Moo era una masa de oscuridad, que, después de tantos años de combate... Terminó por enloquecer por su propio poder destructivo- murmuró seria Yuno- Empezó a atacar a todo lo que se moviera, e incluso la base de su propio bando... Luke, Jack, y Zoe escaparon, pero no sé de los demás monstruos, como la serpiente... pero aun así, Moo se volvió un peligro para los _Wolf _y los _Hikari_, así que, después de un acuerdo mutuo, ambas familias, para terminar de una vez con todo aquel combate, decidieron crear un monstruo, utilizando como base el conocimiento de Luke, el poder espiritual de Zoe, y las habilidades de Visdom-

-¡¿L-Luke trabajó... junto con ese tipo?!- preguntó atónito Tagiru, pero Yuu le chistó para que se callara.

-Usando a _Colgante_, se construyó a un ser totalmente diferente a Moo: Se creó al _Ave Fénix_, aquel monstruo de luz que podía luchar codo a codo contra Moo...-continuo Yuno, seria- Cuando empezó el combate entre ambos monstruos, todo empezó a temblar... La magnitud de fuerza de ambas criaturas era demasiada, y tenían prácticamente el mismo poder, por lo que se convirtió en una pelea de nunca acabar"

"Los científicos de ambas familias decidieron darle fin a esa pelea que podría destruir no solo el continente, sino que también el mundo, por lo que construyeron un aparato que podría, al menos, separar el alma del cuerpo de un monstruo, llamado _La puerta final._ La utilizaron, usando de base de energía una piedra, y dispararon contra ambos monstruos, haciendo que el alma de Moo se separara de su cuerpo y se perdiera, al igual que la del ave, que se dividió en cinco, y fue a parar en aquellos cinco discos misteriosos que cada _pluma _consideró digno"

-Que crueles... Atacaron incluso a quien estaba en su mismo bando- murmuró Akari, nerviosa.

-¿Q-Qué...?- reaccionó Taiki- Mamá, dijiste que el fénix fue dividido en cinco... ¿C-Cómo?-

-Fue una prevención de Luke- explicó su madre- Él pensaba que, tal vez, si el combate era igualado entre ambos monstruos, los científicos tomarían esa última opción, entonces, para al menos asegurar la vida y pensamientos del fénix, lo creo basandolos en _cinco plumas_, o almas, por así decirlo, cada una con un poder que complementaría al fénix, junto con una voluntad que se mantuvo sellada después de que sus almas y cuerpos fueran separados- recordó, seria- También, por precaución, si las almas no llegaran a encontrar el camino para ser selladas, y se perdieran, guardo un fragmento de cada una en una sola _piedra mágica_, la cual fue concedida con los cinco poderes de cada pluma-

-... Guau...- murmuró Tagiru, sin poder creerlo- ¡Luke si que piensa como computadora!-dijo, entusiasmado.

-Un minuto... ¿Cinco poderes...?- murmuró pensativo Yuu- ¿En una piedra...? ¡¿La espada de Samanta-san?!- miró a los miembros de Jäger, y se sorprendió al ver que estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

-... El poder de la espada de Samanta provenía de esa gema verde...- recordó Kokoromon, totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí- asintió Yuno, tomando la atención de todos-... El poder de _Guerrero_ te permite controlar los rayos para atacar a tus enemigos, el poder de _Viajero _te da la capacidad de viajar de una manera bastante rápida para transportarte de un lugar a otro, el poder de _Guardián _te da el escudo impenetrable para que protejas a quienes amas, el poder de _Naturaleza_ te permite sanar cualquier herida... Y el poder de _Vida _te permite viajar por las dimensiones, utilizar las llamas del fénix, y ser capaz de controlar la _vida_ de cualquier monstruo... Esas son las cinco plumas que componen el alma del _Ave Fénix_, que se encuentran actualmente en cinco diferentes monstruos, pero fragmentos de cada una en el _Colgante_ que Luke resguarda-informó, seria.

-... Entonces... Todas esas habilidades de la espada de Sam...- murmuró Tagiru, sorprendido-... ¡¿Son magia?!-preguntó, atónito.

-Algo así~- sonrió Yuno, descolocando a todos.

-¡GENIAL! ¡¿Luke no conservará otra como esa?!- pidió saber, entusiasmado.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó después?!- preguntó Jack, callándolo- ¡S-Si al final terminó la guerra...! ¡¿Qué pasó con Luke...?! ¡¿Qué somos?!- preguntó, enojado.

-... Terminó la guerra, sí- asintió Yuno, tristemente-... Y los únicos monstruos sobrevivientes de los _Wolf_ fueron los dos hermanos. Los _Hikari_ los consideraron un gran peligro para la humanidad, así que le dieron la orden a Visdom de volverlos _discos perdidos... _Pero le fue imposible completar esa misión, porque Zoe lo detuvo- sonrió, ante las sorpresa de los oyentes-... Y ella huyó con aquellos enemigos de su familia, convirtiéndose en traidora...- miró a Jack y a Sky, que empezaban a entender a lo que quería llegar la mujer, pero no querían creerlo-... Pasaron los años, y nacieron los dos primeros mestizos en el mundo-

Jack y Sky se quedaron quietos, sintiendo como si la noticia hubiera sido una broma, pero no, la expresión de Yuno no mostraba mentira alguna.

-... ¿M-Mestizos...?- murmuró Sky-... ¿S-Significa que... que...?-

-... Luke les ha mentido todos estos años para protegerlos... Si se enteraban que él, en realidad no era un _hermano_ de ustedes, sino su _padre_, temía que buscaran venganza contra Visdom- recordó tristemente Yuno.

Jack apretó sus puños, enfurecido.

-¡NO ENTIENDO DE LO QUE HABLAS!- le gritó Jack- ¡Dijiste que esa _supuesta_ guerra fue hace siglos...! ¡¿Cómo Sky y yo nacimos hace siglos?! ¡¿Cómo Luke se ha mantenido joven?! ¡No tiene sentido...!-

-... Jack...- Kokoromon lo miró, preocupada.

-Los monstruos envejecen muy lentamente, al igual que los digimon- explicó Yuno, comprendiendo que la sorpresa hacía gritar al joven- Y, sobre por qué tu y Sky-chan son así de jóvenes, y no recuerdan nada... Es porque Luke los selló-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Sky- ¿C-Cómo...?-

-... La existencia de ambos era un secreto, porque no se sabía que podría pensar el resto del mundo si se enteraban que habían nacido mestizos de humano y monstruo, lo cual nunca fue tomado en cuenta... Según lo que me contó Luke, ustedes eran muy pequeños cuando Visdom encontró el escondite donde vivían- murmuró, dejando quieto a ambos _hermanos_-... Él... Él asesino a Zoe...- murmuró tristemente- Luke no pudo salvarla, y, para protegerlos a ambos, con un artefacto que se usaba en la época de guerra, logró convertirlos en discos... y mantenerlos a salvos... durante siglos...-

Tanto ambos _mestizos, _como los humanos y digimon no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-... Nosotros...- Jack se apoyó en la pared, hasta sentarse, totalmente sorprendido-... ¿E-En realidad somos seres vivos...? ¿P-Por eso sangramos y pensamos por nosotros mismos...?-

-¿T-Tuvimos una madre...?- murmuró Sky, sin poder creer lo que escuchó-... ¿Y Luke...? ¿T-Todo este tiempo...?... ¿C-Cómo pudo soportar que le llamemos _hermano_?

-¡Eso voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo!- gritó Jack, tomando la atención de todos- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ocultarnos...?! ¡¿Mestizos?! ¡¿POR ESO TENEMOS PODERES?! ¡¿POR ESO PUEDO TOMAR FORMA HUMANA...?! ¡Pero Luke también...!-

-Jack-kun- Yuno se levantó y acercó a él-... Creo que, hasta ahora, ambos han demostrado los mismos poderes que Luke-

-¿L-Los mismos?- se sorprendió Zenjirou.

-Sí- asintió la mujer- _Defense _y _Speed System_ son parte de los poderes de Luke, junto a _Attack Sistem_\- informó- Hasta ahora... Creo que ambos han demostrado ser mas _monstruos_ que _humanos_-

-¿Y eso debe alegrarme?- murmuró Jack, bastante molesto y ofendido-... ¡¿Cómo podemos alegrarnos al saber que...?! ¡Nuestro padre es...!-

-¡Y Nuestros abuelos...!- se asustó Sky, haciendo que todos la miraran- ¡Jacky!- se levantó encima del sillón, para estar casi a la altura de la liebre- ¡Nuestra familia es de lo más temible!- sonrió, descolocando a los presentes.

-¡Por favor, Sky-chan!- le pidió Akari- ¡Este tema es delicado!

-¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír al saber que somos en realidad seres vivos, teníamos una madre, venimos de una línea de monstruos oscuros...?! ¡¿Y TENEMOS NO SÉ CUÁNTOS SIGLOS DE EDAAAAAAAAAD?!- le gritó Jack, exasperado.

-Pues... ¡Para mi, todo eso significa que ambos, realmente, somos hermanos!- sonrió contenta Sky, dejándolo callado- Es sorprendente que Luky terminara siendo nuestro padre, pero estoy segura que mamá debía ser una belleza como para que alguien tan inexpresivo como él cayera a sus pies- sonrió, divertida- ¡Yuno-san!- miró a la pelinaranja- ¡¿Me parezco a mamá?!-

-... Pues... no lo sé...- admitió incomoda la mujer-... Solo les estoy contando todo lo que sé sobre el pasado de mi mundo-

-Pero... ¿Y esos _I.A._ del Proyecto Iluminati?- preguntó Yuu- Tienen los mismos sistemas que Luke... Pero solo están compuestos de datos-

-Tal vez Visdom logró copiar los tres sistemas principales de Luke, e instalarlos en monstruos creados en base a los digimon. Por eso están compuesto de datos, y no de, bueno, vida-murmuró Taiki, pensativo.

-... Entonces... ¡Ese Visdom es el responsable de todo!- sentenció molesto Gumdramon- ¡¿Qué pasó después que Luke selló a Jack y a Sky-chan?!-

-¡Oye, al menos déjame digerirlo!- le gritó molesto Jack.

-... Luke hubiera acabado con Visdom ese día...- recordó Yuno, dejándolo callado-... Pero, como Visdom atacó a alguien con la sangre de los _Hikari_, él mismo recibió parte de daño-

-¿Q-Qué?- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¿C-Cómo?-

-Visdom fue creado de tal forma que no fuera capaz de herir a un _Hikari_, y, después de la guerra, como muestra de paz entre ambas familias, se le agregó la prohibición de no poder herir a los _Wolf_-

-¡Pero, si mamá era _Hikari_, él no podría lastimarnos...! ¡Pero apaleó a Jack!- señaló Sky.

-¡Oye!-

-Creo que porque son mitad _Hikari_\- sonrió Yuno, sentándose al lado de su marido.

-Pero... ¿Qué hizo Luke?- preguntó Tagiru- Visdom... Él sigue con vida...

-Sí, él quedó indefenso ante Luke... Pero él no lo asesino... murmuró, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Si él asesinaba a Visdom, no traería de regreso a su esposa, y volvería a manchar sus manos al arrebatar una vida que estaba cercana a la muerte... Así que se fue, con los dos discos misteriosos que resguardó por siglos-

-... ¿Lo perdonó...?- murmuró Jack, atónito.

-No... Solo tuvo piedad...- aseguró Yuno, seria-... Pero ahora, no sé si se arrepiente de haberle permitido vivir...-

-... Mamá...- murmuró Taiki, preocupado.

-¡Ah!- se sobresaltó la mujer- ¡Vaya! ¡Creo que me he ido por las ramas! Je, contando la vida de Luke cuando en realidad cuento la historia de mi mundo, que vergüenza~- se lamentó, con las manos en las mejillas, ganándose una gotita en la cabeza por parte de todos- En fin...la paz llegó a mi mundo después de la guerra, aunque toda la destrucción provocada por los combates nos dejó desde cero, tanto así que nuestra gran avanzada tecnología se volvió un mito, y los conocimientos para usar las piedras mágicas y la creación de monstruos terminó en el olvido-

-Excepto para Luke y Visdom- murmuró Yuu, preocupado.

-Y no olvides al hermano menor de Luke, Jack-

-¡¿Pero por qué él tiene mi mismo nombre?! ¡Me confundo!- pataleo molesto Jack.

-No, creo que tu tienes su nombre- murmuró el rubio, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Luke me dijo que te nombró Jack por su hermano, así que tienes el nombre de tu tío-le sonrió Yuno.

-O de un carnicero- murmuró con un escalofrío la liebre.

-Te equivocas~- le sonrió Yuno- A diferencia de Luke, tu tío tiene apariencia humana, pero es casi idéntico a ti- le aseguró- Es todo un payaso-

-¡¿Y ESO DEBERÍA ALEGRARME?!-preguntó indignado Jack.

-Un minuto... Mamá, ¿eso significa que... lo conociste?- preguntó Taiki, sorprendido.

-¡Ahora llegamos a la parte de la historia a la que quería llegar~!- sonrió Yuno- Taiki, ¿te diste cuenta del apellido _Wolf_?-

-... Sí, es como el de Samanta...- murmuró su hijo, y se quedó quieto.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Tagiru- ¡¿EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-gritó, tan asombrado como los demás.

-_Bingo~ _Samanta-chan es descendiente de la familia _Wolf-_sonrió encantada Yuno- Y adivinen sobre mí~-

-Sobre...- parpadeo Taiki- ¡¿M-Mamá...?! ¡¿E-Eres...?!-preguntó, atónito.

-Otro _Bingo~-_asintió Yuno- Soy descendiente de los _Hikari_-

-...Eso significa...- murmuró Akari.

-... Que Kudou Taiki...- murmuró Zenjirou.

-... Que Taiki-san...- murmuró Yuu.

-... ¿Taiki-san es...?- se quedó sin habla Tagiru-... ¿Qué tiene Taiki-san?- preguntó, haciendo que los otros tres jóvenes se cayeran.

-¡Taiki sería descendiente de los _Hikari!_\- le gritó Akari.

-¡¿EH?!-se sorprendió el joven- ¡¿Ta-Taiki-san sería un noble o algo así?!-

-Sí- asintió Yuno- Al igual que Samanta-chan-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-... ¿Es... en serio...?- Taiki miró sorprendido a su padre, quien asintió- ¿Cómo...?-

-Te lo explico de inmediato, mi pequeño estratega- le sonrió Yuno- Veamos... Ahora, remontémonos hace unos 20 años o más-recordó- La familia de los _Hikari_ perduró por los siglos después de la guerra, transformándose en el líder del comercio en el continente, así que, de alguna forma, se conservó el estatus de nobleza. Y, hace veinte años, yo vivía con mis hermanos en la mansión _Hikari_-

-¿He-Hermanos...?- murmuró Taiki- ... ¿Tengo tíos...?

-Sí- asintió tristemente- Mi hermano mayor, heredero y, tal vez ahora líder de mi familia, _Ray Hikari_, y mi hermano mellizo, _Derek Hikari_.

-¡¿M-Mellizo?!- se sorprendió más su hijo, haciendo que ella sonriera, algo apenada.

-Un minuto... ¿De-Derek...?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-Se parece al nombre que usa Luke...- murmuró Tagiru.

-En efecto, la fallada de _Derek Wolf_ se le ocurrió a Luke por el nombre de mi hermano, al fin y al cabo, fue el primer _Hikari_ en el que confió, después de Zoe-sonrió Yuno.

-¿De-Decir que me duele la cabeza con todo esto sería mentira?- preguntó Sky, haciendo una mueca dolorosa.

-Aguanta un poco, Sky-chan- le sonrió la mujer- Veamos, en esos tiempos, vivía felizmente con mi hermano Derek, escapándonos de la mansión para ir a jugar con un amigo de la infancia, _Roger Azura, _y su compañero, _Golem_\- recordó, algo divertida- Siempre nos metíamos en problemas por eso... En fin, un día, conocimos a dos niñas de nuestra edad, que tenían unas muy extrañas ropas, y sus compañeros no parecían monstruos cibernéticos-miró a los oyentes- Hablo de _Agatha Sakura_, y _Hinata Wolf, _las compañeras de _Ryudamon_ y _Dorumon_-

Todos parpadearon unos momentos.

-¡¿EH?!-

-¡¿La-La señorita Hinata?!- preguntaron atónitos Jack y Sky.

-¡¿E-Esos nombres...?!- murmuró sorprendido Taiki- ¡W-Wisemon!- sacó su xros loader.

-_Sí, son los mismos nombres de los digimon que, en teoría, fueron quienes crearon nuestro mundo digital_-le recordó el digimon, que estaba tan sorprendido por el relato como todos en el aparato rojo.

-¿Entonces...?- Tagiru miró a Yuno.

-Niños, ahora no me interrumpan- pidió sonriendo Yuno, que, para sorpresa de los presentes, se veía desanimada- Efectivamente, Hinata-chan era de este mundo, y viajó al mío. Resulta que, en mi mundo, ese año, iba a producirse un _Eclipse_, que emitiría la misma energía que emite una _piedra mágica_, lo que produciría que el alma malvada de _Moo_, que el propio Luke había dejado en un santuario, lejos de las manos humana, obtuviera suficiente poder para renacer, lo que provocaría una devastación total en mi mundo. Ante eso, las entidades de otros mundos notaron la presencia de aquella masa de oscuridad que no podría solo destruir su propio mundo, sino que ponía en peligro otros mundos, y otras dimensiones. La _voluntad_ del fénix, que había sido sellada aparte, también por Luke, mandó, por así decirlo, _auxilio_... y la entidad más cercana respondió... _Yggdrasil_-

-¡¿EH?!-

-Vamos, no interrumpan a Yuno-san- pidió Etsu, algo incómodo.

-En esos tiempos, el _mundo digital_ estaba recién formándose, y los _hijos_ de Yggdrasil, Ryudamon y Dorumon, los únicos digimon, observaban en silencio a los humanos. _Ryu_ intentaba ver lo positivo de ellos, en cambio _Doru_, que era más exigente, pensaba que solo eran una masa colectiva de carne que se mueve por puro instinto- sonrió nerviosa Yuno, al recordar ese detalle.

-... Hey... Eso es totalmente diferente al cuento- murmuró Gumdramon, sorprendido.

-Gumdramon-kun, el mismo Wisemon-san lo dijo- le recordó Yuno- Ese cuento es un registro que _se encuentra entre la línea de la verdad, y la falsedad_, ¿verdad, Wisemon-san?- miró el xros loader rojo.

-_Sí...-_

-Sorprendente...- murmuró Tagiru.

-Bueno, Yggdrasil escuchó el llamado y, pensando que esa situación podría hacer que obtuviera información bastante relevante para su _disco_, decidió escoger a una humana del mundo humano, mientras que la voluntad del ave fénix escogía a una humana del mundo paralelo al suyo, para que, junto a los digimon y los monstruos, resolvieran el problema... Él escogió a Agatha, y la computadora del mundo digital consideró a Hinata-chan la mejor opción.

La cara de sorpresa de los oyentes hizo que Etsu sonriera nervioso.

-¡¿La señorita Hinata...?!-se quedó atónito Jack.

-¡¿E-Era la escogida de... Yggdrasil?!-terminó Sky.

-¡¿U-Ustedes no sabían?!- los quedó mirando Gumdramon, atónito.

-¡¿Te parece?!-

-... Este... que no interrumpan...- les pidió Etsu, algo incómodo.

-Entonces... El compañero de Hinata-san debió ser Dorumon- murmuró Yuu- Y el de Agatha-san Ryudamon-

-En efecto- asintió Yuno- A ambas se les entregó los primeros _xros loader, _que, irónicamente, tomaron los colores plateados y dorados respectivamente-

-Pero... ¿por qué las escogieron?- preguntó Akari.

-... No estoy segura...- admitió Yuno, pensativa- Según Luke, tal vez las escogieron porque a esa edad, la energía humana está a flote, y a mujeres porque tienen mayor instinto de supervivencia-

-No lo creo- Zenjirou se cruzó de brazos- Los hombres somos mejores que las mujeres...- empezó a decir, hasta que recibió dos cojines en la cara, botándolo al piso, por parte de Sky y Akari.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntaron indignadas.

Taiki y Jack se miraron, y tragaron saliva, algo asustados por la reacción de ambas.

-Bueno... Si vemos a Samanta-san...- murmuró Yuu, a lo que Tagiru sonrió, algo nervioso al recordar la fuerza de la niña.

-Vamos, niñas. Esa es solo una teoría de Luke- intentó tranquilizarlas Yuno- Porque, en realidad... nunca ha entendido la elección de Yggdrasil y del fénix- admitió, tomando la atención de todos- Es un misterio el _por qué _escogieron a Hinata-chan y a Agatha... En fin- suspiró, retomando la historia- Ambas fueron escogidas, y, con sus nuevos compañeros, viajaron a mi mundo. La misión de ambas era evitar que el _Eclipse_ lograra afectar al alma de _Moo_, y, de ser necesario, enfrentarse a este para mantenerlo a raya en lo que durara el fenómeno, pero, para eso, debían encontrar a Luke y a Jack, quienes sabían la ubicación de donde estaba el alma malvada, y hablar con los _Hikari_, para pedir el apoyo de esa familia... Tenían medio año para prepararse- sonrió- Creo que... al principio, tuvieron muchos problemas entre ellas y sus compañeros. Agatha y Ryudamon eran pasivos, pero Hinata-chan era muy temperamental, y creo que hasta se peleaba muchas veces con Dorumon- admitió, incómoda.

"Durante su trayecto, conocieron a dos granjeros, uno de la misma edad que ellas, y a la hermana mayor de él, como de unos 17: _Félix y Cerezo Wolf_"

"Ambos eran miembros lejanos de esa noble familia que se dedicaba a la política en otro continente, pero, después de los años, su rama de la familia estaba bastante lejos a la rama principal, por lo que era natural que vivieran de manera tan simple. Ambos perdieron a sus padres en un ataque de monstruos salvajes, pero aun así vivían tranquilamente. Al final, ambos hermanos decidieron acompañar a los _cuatro extranjeros_, porque ninguno sabía algo de ese mundo. Aunque, a mi parecer, y siempre lo he dicho, Félix decidió acompañarlos porque cayó rendido ante Hinata-chan~"

"Bueno, dejando de lado lo obvio, je, después de unos días, el grupo se encontró con un pequeño monstruo liebre, que era bastante ladronzuelo. Su nombre era _Hare_, y, después de salvarlo de los humanos que lo obligaban robarle a los transeúntes, el niño se unió al grupo. Y, tiempo después, llegaron a _Salvia_, la ciudad donde residíamos los _Hikari"_

"Fue una sorpresa para Derek, Roger, y para mi el encontrarnos con semejantes individuos... Pero, con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos y decidimos ayudarlos. Hablamos con mi hermano, Ray, para que el monstruo de la familia, el guardián del pueblo, nos acompañara... Visdom..."

"Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperábamos... Visdom estaba en contra de los digimon, considerándolos una amenaza, y que la relación de nosotros con los _Wolf _era un _pecado_ y traición para nuestra familia... Él envenenó a mi hermano con esas palabras, y, así, se nos prohibió acompañarlos, además de que dio la orden de capturarlos, porque eran un peligro para todos nosotros, y, por extrañeza para nosotros en ese momento, ordeno la captura de Hare... Nos opusimos, incluso Roger, Golem, y el monstruo compañero mio y de mi hermano, _Rainbow _estaban dispuestos a pelear para ayudar a los digimon, pero, alguien inusual fue a sacarnos del lío, provocando que Visdom decidiera detenernos a como de lugar... _Jack el Destripador_ fue en nuestra ayuda, por orden de su hermano, _El Asesino del Zodiaco_"

"Fue algo bastante asombroso... Que un monstruo de los _Wolf_ fuera a salvar a miembros de los _Hikari_. Pensábamos que fue a rescatar a Félix y a Cerezo-san.. Pero, en ese momento, no sabíamos que el que nos salvó en realidad no estaba del lado de nadie, ni siquiera del de sus antiguos creadores, a los que nunca volvió a obedecer después de la antigua guerra... De alguna forma que aun me sorprende, nos tele transporto de la mansión, a una antigua biblioteca, en otro continente, mediante una creación de Luke. Nos sorprendimos al ver semejante tecnología, y más aun cuando Jack nos presentó, en esos tiempos, a Zodaico como el tercer monstruo de los _Wolf. _Obviamente, nosotros desconfiamos de nuestros salvadores, aunque Zodiaco nos dio todos los motivos para desconfiar de él. Solo nos dijo que sabía cual era la misión de las humanas de otras dimensiones, y que, hasta que alguno de nosotros no mostrara el potencial para derrotar a Moo, no saldríamos de ahí"

"Ese momento fue muy incómodo. Tan enojado estaban Derek, Roger, Hare, Hinata y Dorumon, que sin pensarlo, mi querida amiga hizo evolucionar a Dorumon, para enfrentarse a Zodiaco... Y la paliza que le dio a un me da escalofríos... Zodiaco derrotó, de una patada, sin moverse de donde estaba, a _Dorugamon_, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluso de Agatha y Ryudamon..."

"Por la derrota de Dorumon, Zodiaco declaró que salir de la biblioteca sería la muerte para nosotros doce, y, sin más, se fue dejando a Jack encargarse de nosotros"

"Al principio, estábamos molestos de que no nos dejaran salir, y la idea de Ryudamon, de practicar en ese lugar, fue descartada para el pobre, je. Después de un tiempo, nos empezamos a llevar bien con Jack, aunque Derek y yo, siendo _Hikari_, y junto Rainbow, nuestro compañero, no confiábamos en él. Durante esos días, nunca vimos a Zodiaco, por lo que nuestra desconfianza aumento, para incomodidad de Jack."

"Todo cambió una noche, donde Hinata, Félix, Dorulumon, Hare y yo, buscando una salida de la biblioteca, nos topamos con uno de los robots prototipos de Zodiaco, y, sin querer, lo activamos. Lo primero que hizo fue atacarnos, y era bastante poderoso, que ni siquiera la evolución de Doru, Dorugamon, pudo derrotarlo. Cuando llegaron mi hermano y los demás, el robot estuvo a punto de matarme, pero el propio Zodiaco lo destruyo de una, salvándome, y dejándonos totalmente sorprendidos"

"No lo podía creer... El mismo monstruo oscuro que nos retenía en ese lugar, me acababa de salvar de su propio proyecto..."

"Cuando se calmó todo, intente hablar con Zodiaco, pero este, después de destruir al robot, y observar que estábamos ilesos, se retiró... Esa fue la segunda vez que lo vimos..."

"Después del incidente, llenamos al pobre Jack de preguntas, así que el _destripador, _durante la cena, decidió contarnos lo que a ustedes les dije al principio... La verdadera historia de la guerra"

Yuno sonrió tristemente.

"Nos sorprendió bastante saber lo que hizo Visdom... Tanto, que le preguntamos por qué Zodiaco no hacía nada, y dónde estaban los niños que él había sellado en discos misteriosos. Jack nos respondió que su hermano ya no quería nada con los _Hikari_ y los _Wolf, _y que por eso construyo esa biblioteca, donde, durante tantos siglos, él estudiaba todo lo que leía, mientras él, Jack, se convirtió en caza-recompensas, y solía visitar a su hermano mayor algunos años, para que no perdiera las pocas emociones que aun mantenía, además de que le traía más libros... Je, es por eso que Luke es tan inteligente... Estuvo siglos estudiando..."

"Sobre nuestra segunda pregunta, Jack nos respondió que los dos discos misteriosos continuaban sellados, al resguardo de Zodiaco, porque él no confiaba en que los demás humanos y monstruos aceptaran a sus hijos, y no quería obligarlos a vivir en aquella fría biblioteca, por lo que prefirió mantenerlos a salvo, junto a él..."

"Estábamos callados... Visdom, todos esos años junto a los _Hikari_, siendo un monstruo tan despiadado como Moo... ¿Cómo era que vivía así, tranquilamente...? Además, se suponía que Zodiaco era, bueno, nuestro enemigo, pero nos dimos cuenta que tenía todo el derecho del mundo para no confiar, ni en los _Wolf_, en los _Hikari_, ni en el resto de los humanos... Pero, aun me acuerdo de la pregunta que hizo Golem, la que nos mostró a todos la laguna en todo esto..."

"Si a Zodiaco no le importaba lo que nos pasara... ¿Por qué nos mantenía en la biblioteca?"

-Estuvimos pensando eso un rato, hasta que apareció el mismo Zodiaco por la puerta del comedor, dándonos un susto... Je, aparecer de la nada siempre será su especialidad-admitió, sonriendo nerviosa- Bueno, él mismo nos dio la respuesta, después de que le reclamaros el susto-

-... ¿Cuál fue...?- preguntó Taiki, tan sorprendido como el resto.

Yuno lo miró, y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Porque somos niños-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

-El mismo Zodiaco nos dijo esa vez que estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión de la entidad que trajo a Hinata-chan y a Agatha, aprobada por el fénix. Él, junto a su hermano, había vivido lo que es la guerra a una edad mucho más joven que la de nosotros, por lo que sabía que el campo de batalla no debía ser para los niños. Además, si no nos volvíamos más fuertes, entonces nadie podría detener el regreso de Moo-

-... Pero... Si Luke era tan fuerte...- murmuró Tagiru, tomando la atención de todos-... ¿Por qué no era él quien peleaba contra _Mouu_?- Ante eso, la mujer le sonrió.

-Oye, Tagiru. Es _Moo_, no _Mouu-_lo corrigió fastidiado Yuu.

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Pero tengo duda, Kudou-san!- Tagiru miró a la mujer.

-Esa misma pregunta se la hizo mi hermano- recordó ella, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Por qué...? Zodiaco simplemente respondió:

_"No se ganaría nada que la oscuridad derrote a la oscuridad. Sería una pelea igualada que dañaría a terceros, y afectaría al ecosistema del planeta, como lo hizo la antigua guerra... Además... Moo es prácticamente mi padre... ¿Me pides que mate a mi padre...? No comprendo los lazos familiares, pero Zoe me hizo prometer no lastimar a mi familia... Y geneticamente hablando, Moo es mi padre"_

-... Esas palabras nunca las olvidaré...- admitió Yuno, tristemente- A pesar de todo, Luke aun no comprendía del todo lo que significaba una familia, aunque tenía un hermano, y por un tiempo tuvo a una esposa... pero, el hecho de tener sellado a sus hijos, tal vez le afecto un poco, dándole a entender que los sentimientos lastimaban más que las armas... Aun así, a pesar de que nunca tuvieron un contacto, además de ser monstruos nacidos para asesinar a sus enemigos, para Luke, Moo era la única figura que se podía llamar _paterna_... A decir verdad... Nunca he comprendido esa parte, pero, en lo demás, él tenía razón... Si él peleaba contra Moo, tal vez se convertiría en una pelea igualada, como la de Moo contra el fénix...-

"Fue entonces que comprendimos la razón de que escogieron a dos personas de otro mundo, y de otra dimensión para poder mantener sellado a Moo... Porque sus poderes, combinados con los de Ryudamon y Dorumon, serían de otro nivel al de Moo... Esa era la razón de la voluntad del fénix y Yggdrasil"

"Estábamos sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo decididos a no permitir que Moo volviera, porque, si lo hacía, gente como Zodiaco, que ya no deseaba más guerra, y personas inocentes, serían obligados a enfrentarse nuevamente en una batalla sin sentido..."

"Je, entonces, el pequeño Hare nos hizo notar algo que, hasta ahora, no nos habíamos preguntado... ¿Cómo Zodiaco sabía todo sobre nosotros?"

"Fue ahí que el tercer monstruo de los _Wolf_ nos confesó que él mantenía resguardada la voluntad del fénix, y supo que estuvimos en problemas con Visdom porque la voluntad se lo dijo: Dos de mis plumas están en peligro"

"Nos extrañó eso... ¿Dos de sus plumas? ¿Significaba que, sin saberlo, dos de nuestros tres monstruos eran _contenedores_ de una pluma? Como siempre, Luke nos lo dijo señalando sin problema a quienes tendrían la sorpresa de su vida, o sea, a Golem y a Hare... Creo que nuestro grito de sorpresa fue tan fuerte como el que ustedes han soltado durante todo mi relato-admitió, incómoda.

-¡Genial!- gritó sorprendido Tagiru- ¡E-Entonces...! ¡Entonces decidieron reunir a los otros tres monstruos con pluma! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!-

-No- negó Yuno, descolocandolo junto al resto.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó Gumdramon, sorprendido- ¡Si tenían el poder de ese fénix, y el de Luke...! ¡Podrían hacerlo!-

-En efecto... Luke podría rastrear a los otros tres monstruos, y al cuerpo del fénix, pero, y esta es una de las grandes diferencias entre los monstruos y los digimon- le dijo tristemente Yuno, extrañándolo- ... Los monstruos pueden fusionarse, pero, una vez hecha la fusión, no podían regresar a ser como antes-

-... ¿Q-Qué...?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-... Si se fusionaban dos o más monstruos, el monstruo central obtendría todo el poder y características de sus compañeros, quienes perderían toda conciencia... En otras palabras... morirían-

Todos se quedaron callados.

-... Lo mismo era con el fénix. Si se fusionaban los cinco contenedores, era muy probable que el fénix regresara, pero los cinco monstruos desaparecían... ¿Podíamos ser tan egoístas como para pedirles algo así...? ¿A Golem, siendo un buen amigo de todos nosotros...? ¿A Hare, siendo este solo un niño...?- preguntó tristemente Yuno-... Con aquella conversación, Zodiaco nos dejó en claro que derrotar a Moo era solo el trabajo de los _extranjeros_, y, para sorpresa nuestra, dijo que, como quedaban tan solo tres meses para que llegara el _Eclipse_, él mismo nos acompañaría en el viaje hacia el santuario donde estaba sellado el alma de Moo, mientras entrenaría a los _extranjeros_ para que pudieran enfrentarse a su padre-

"Je, claro está que la propuesta la recibimos con júbilo, alegres de tener a semejante aliado. Nos pusimos más contentos al saber que Jack también iría, porque no se planeaba quedar solo en semejante lugar y volverse loco con tantos libros. Unos días después, al fin salimos de la biblioteca, para ver que, en realidad, estábamos debajo del mar... ¡Zodiaco tenía una biblioteca submarina! Realmente, era bastante sorprendente para alguien tan introvertido"

"En fin, empezamos el viaje nosotros catorce. Fue muy difícil lograr comunicarse con Zodiaco, porque siempre leía algo encima de un árbol, mientras daba instrucciones a Ryudamon y Dorumon. Aunque una vez, Hare cometió la falta de, por querer la atención de Zodiaco, robarle el saco donde llevaba resguardados los dos discos misteriosos de sus hijos... Se hizo un lío, y lo peor que Hare, como siempre, se metió en problemas, del cual el mismo Zodiaco lo sacó, antes de, bueno, darle un correctivo"

-Después de ese incidente, con mis amigos y yo decidimos que fue suficiente, y que nuestro nuevo amigo no podía seguir llamándose _Zodiaco_, porque ese nombre era el del tercer monstruo de los _Wolf_\- sonrió Yuno- Y, así, todos decidimos cambiarle el nombre a _Luke: "Aquel que es luminoso"_\- sonrió nostálgicamente, sin darse cuenta que la miraban, no sorprendidos, sino contentos- Desde esa noche... Luke decidió darnos, a los humanos, una segunda oportunidad-

"Como muestra de eso, le entregó a Félix una espada en la que había estado trabajando, que permitía, al estar conectada con la _piedra mágica_ que contenía parte de las plumas del fénix, usar los poderes de estas. Nos sorprendimos de esa elección, y más cuando Luke confesó que Félix, a pesar de ser _h__iperactivo_, y algo tonto, seguía siendo alguien que, para tener 13, era bastante inteligente, y podría utilizar semejante arma usando estrategias, para así no gastar mucha energía"

"Derek se amuró un poco, hasta que Luke, para calmarlo, explicó que esa espada podían ocuparla tanto _Wolf_, como _Hikari_, así que, si llegaba el momento, tal vez él podría empuñarla... Je, eso hizo que mi hermano intentara convencer a Félix de darle la espada por cualquier cosa"

-El resto del viaje, je, sería demasiado largo para relatarlo... Pero fueron unas aventuras inolvidables. Algo que jamás olvidaré... Y supongo que tu nunca olvidarás tus aventuras con Shoutmon-kun, ¿verdad, hijo?- miró sonriendo a Taiki, sorprendiéndolo- Te aseguró que las aventuras de mi generación no han sido opacadas por las tuyas-

-Sí- sonrió su hijo, mientras Zenjirou y Akari intercambiaban miradas, sonriendo.

-¡Tampoco las nuestras!- Tagiru miró contento a Gumdramon, quien correspondió la sonrisa. Yuu y Damemon se miraron, sonriendo.

-Bueno... Nosotros, Jäger, también hemos tenido nuestras aventuras- sonrió Sky- ¿Verdad?- miró a su hermano, quien sonrió levemente.

-Sí, lo sé- admitió Jack, mientras Kokoromon sonreía levemente, acariciando la cabeza de Bearmon, quien dormía apoyado en sus rodillas.

Gumdramon se dio cuenta de ese detalle, e infló los cachetes, celoso nuevamente de aquel oso.

-¡Entonces, es obvio que derrotaron a _Mouu_!- sonrió Tagiru.

-... Algo así- sonrió tristemente Yuno, dejándolo extrañado, como a los demás. Etsu miró tristemente a su mujer, y le puso su mano en el hombro de ella, quien correspondió al gesto tomando la mano.

-¿Mamá?- le pregunto Taiki, preocupado.

-A veces, las aventuras pueden tener sus caídas- recordó tristemente Yuno- Antes de llegar al santuario, llegamos a un pueblo donde solo habían monstruos, y encontramos el disco misterioso de una de las cinco plumas del fénix... Por ese descubrimiento, perdimos a Rainbow-

Todos se quedaron quietos.

-... Fue Visdom- recordó tristemente la pelinaranja- Nos había estado buscando desde hacia meses, después que Jack nos sacara de la mansión _Hikari_, y, cuando nos quedamos en ese pueblo, nos atacó. No solo lo hizo porque estábamos con Luke y Jack, sino porque habíamos descubierto otra pluma más, y, también, acababa de descubrir que Golem y Hare eran otras plumas... Y, protegiendo a Cerezo-san y al disco misterioso... Mi compañero, y el de mi hermano... Nuestro amigo... Rainbow recibió el ataque, volviéndose disco perdido...-

-... Ma-Mamá...- murmuró Taiki, triste.

-Lo siento- la mujer se tapó la boca- Pero Derek y yo, prácticamente, nos criamos con Rainbow... Fue terrible... Esa vez fue la primera vez que vimos enfurecido a Luke...- la mujer miró tristemente el piso, mientras su marido pasaba su brazo por la espalda de ella, colocando otra mano en el otro hombro-... Visdom logró escapar... Después de ese combate, y al vernos a todos nosotros tan asustados por su poder, creo que, por primera vez, Luke se sintió asustado de si mismo... Él no quería que le tuviéramos miedo, y, en medio de lo que antes había sido el centro de aquel pueblo, prometió nunca más usar sus poderes de ese modo...-

-... ¿Fue por eso... que usted lo detuvo cuando él iba pelear contra DarkKnightmon?- le preguntó tristemente Yuu, a lo que ella asintió.

-... Sí. Luke, aunque no sea capaz de comprender los sentimientos, cuando sucede algo que le duele, o lo enfurece, termina comportándose como Moo lo haría...-

-... Entonces, que Luke pueda descontrolar su poder al enojarse, ¿es por culpa del _ADN_ que tiene de Moo?- preguntó Taiki, a lo que su madre volvió a asentir.

-... Lamentablemente, en ese momento, tanto Luke como Jack descubrieron que ambos podían aun tener vestigios de ser armas de guerra... El disco perdido de Rainbow se quedó en ese pueblo, donde los habitantes, antes de desearnos suerte en nuestra misión, prometieron cuidarlo en honor al monstruo que protegió con valentía a sus amigos... Siendo honesta... Esa es la descripción perfecta para Rainbow- sonrió tristemente, restregándose los ojos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados, preguntándose que pasaría si ellos perdieran a sus compañeros.

Taiki frunció el ceño, preocupado, y levantó la mirada, viendo el techo, donde sabía su compañero dormía... Él ya había perdido una vez a Shoutmon... No quería perderlo de nuevo.

-... Ese Visdom...- Tagiru apretó sus puños- Cada vez que se mete... ¡¿Por qué fue en contra de ustedes?!- preguntó, enojado- ¡¿Acaso a él no le convenía que derrotaran a _Mouu_?!-

-... A él no le importaba que derrotaran a Moo- le aseguró tristemente Yuno- Él sentía odio a Luke por haberle perdonado la vida aquella vez, humillándolo de tal forma que su odio a los _Wolf_ creció, y cuando se dio cuenta que Derek y yo, siendo _Hikari_, nos hicimos amigos de Félix y Cerezo-san, siendo ellos _Wolf_, nos consideró traidores, dando por hecho que, por nuestros actos... debíamos morir, junto a los extranjeros...-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó enojado Tagiru.

-...- Etsu miró preocupado a su esposa, que se restregó un ojo-... Creo que es suficiente por hoy-

-¡¿EH?!- se indignó Tagiru.

-Lo siento... Pero no me gusta ver a mi esposa así de triste- se disculpó Etsu, dejándolo calladito- Pueden continuar con esto mañana, ¿no?- miró a Yuno, quien negó.

-... Han esperado mucho por saber la verdad... Tienen que saberlo-aseguró su esposa, firmemente.

-... ¿La verdad?- se sorprendió Jack- ¿Ha-Hay algo más, detrás de todo lo que nos has contado?-

-Sí... Por eso les pido, esperen un poco más. Mi relato pronto terminará, y supongo que ustedes podrán complementarlo, con lo que saben sobre Shoutmon-kun- miró a los dos hermanos y a Kokoromon.

-¿Eh?- el pequeño dragón miró sorprendido a los tres, al igual que los demás- ¿Q-Qué tiene el Rey?

-... Creo saber, o entender la conexión- admitió Kokoromon, tristemente- Por favor, Yuno-chan, prosiga-

-¿Les parece bien que prosiga?- preguntó Yuno a los presentes, quienes asintieron, serios-... Bien... Después de irnos de aquella aldea, comprendimos que Visdom iba a intentar nuevamente un ataque hacia nosotros, y por eso, decidimos separarnos de Hare- eso sorprendió a los presentes- Era tan solo un niño, y Visdom no ganaría nada si lo lastimaba, porque a esa edad él no podría usar los poderes de su pluma... Lo dejamos en un huerto, con unos amigos de Cerezo y Félix... Está claro que fue una despedida muy difícil... Hare logró aceptar que no podía irse con nosotros, cuando Hinata le dio su pañuelo, en señal de que volveríamos por él, una vez derrotáramos a Moo...-

"Días después de irnos, logramos, al fin, llegar al santuario... Ese día sería el _Eclipse_, así que, como prevención, Agatha y Hinata intentaron contener la oscuridad de Moo, mientras el resto de nosotros les brindábamos nuestra energía como apoyo... Estábamos lográndolo... Gracias al entrenamiento de Luke, Agatha, Hinata-chan, Ryudamon y Dorumon, lograron evolucionar a las etapas de _Hisyarumon_ y _Dorugreymon_... Con la fuerza de ambos, más el poder de Agatha y Hinata-chan, el poder de _Colgante_ de Félix, la energía de la pluma de Golem, más nuestra energía, estábamos haciendo retroceder al alma y oscuridad de Moo... Entonces... Visdom volvió..."

Al escuchar eso, Tagiru apretó más sus puños, pensando que aquel sujeto no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Visdom planeaba usar la oscuridad de Moo para acabar con los _Wolf_\- reveló Yuno, sorprendiendo a todos-... E intentó absorberla, aprovechando que Luke y Jack no podían acercarse lo suficiente, porque, al tener el _ADN_ de Moo, el alma de este podría controlarlos... Visdom estuvo a punto de absorber a Moo, pero nadie se esperó que Hisyarumon lo empujara, y, sin querer... absorbiera parte de la oscuridad que pudo escapar del sello Moo...-

Todos se quedaron helados.

-... Entonces, sucedió...- Yuno entrecerró los ojos- La fusión entre la oscuridad de Moo, con los datos puros de Hisyarumon, formaron una nueva evolución ... Dieron lugar al primer virus: _Apocalymon_-

Tagiru abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes.

-... Como _Apocalymon_, Ryudamon se llenó de oscuridad, viendo, tanto a los humanos, los digimon, y los monstruos, como seres insignificantes, que debían ser eliminados por él...- recordó tristemente Yuno-... La oscuridad del monstruo, eliminó a nuestro amigo... Visdom, claro está, huyó... Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué debería enfrentarse a una aberración como esa...?- murmuró, apretando sus puños-... Apocalymon era fuerte... Ni los poderes de la espada de Félix podían purificarlo lo suficiente, e incluso, era más fuerte que Luke y Jack, a pesar que lograban mantenerlo al margen... Era todo un caos, hasta que Hinata-chan y DoruGreymon se pusieron al frente, dispuestos a recuperar a nuestro amigo... Entonces, ambos lograron llegar al último nivel de la evolución de Dorumon... _Alphamon_...-

"La batalla entre ambos hermanos fue demasiada... Ambos tenían el mismo poder, pero diferente ideal, y no importaba todo lo que Alphamon le dijera, Ryudamon había desaparecido en la oscuridad de Apocalymon. Uno de los ataques nos hubiera matado a todos si Luke no usa _Defense System_, y Félix, con el apoyo de Golem, al ser el portador de la pluma del _Guardián, _crearan un escudo que logró protegernos de ese rayo... Ahí Alphamon y Hinata se dieron cuenta que, si seguían así las cosas, no solo nosotros perderíamos la vida, también todos los amigos que habíamos hecho en ese viaje, y el resto de personas y monstruos inocentes..."

"Como último recurso, y recordando que un ser podía tener sellado a otro, como Golem y Hare tenían a las plumas, Alphamon decidió sellar a su propio hermano, junto con su oscuridad, en sí mismo..."

"Fue como si alguien prendiera la luz... El cielo se había oscurecido, y, tras la técnica de Alphamon, el _Eclipse_ había terminado, iluminándose el cielo... Nos sentíamos fuera de lugar..."

"Alphamon lo logró... Cumplió la orden de su padre... Se impidió que Moo regresara... Pero pagamos un precio muy caro. Al absorber la data oscura de su hermano, Alphamon ya no podía volver a su forma de Dorumon, pero eso no le importaba..."

"Quien lo sufría más fue Agatha, que, a pesar de lo que gritó, y cuantas veces llamó a su compañero, Apocalymon solo le había dedicado sonrisas burlonas..."

Yuno se restregó los ojos.

"Hinata-chan y Agatha no tenían nada más que hacer en mi mundo... Habían cumplido la misión que se les había encargado. Luke, usando a _Colgante_, específicamente el poder de _Vida_, abrió dos portales: uno al mundo paralelo al mio, y el otro a este mundo, en otra dimensión"

"Era el momento de despedirnos"

-Para mi sorpresa, mi hermano, Derek, quería acompañar a Agatha a su mundo. ¡El muy fresco!- sonrió tristemente Yuno- Pero, él tenía razón. Para ambos, ya no había lugar en nuestro mundo: nuestro hermano, Ray, nos consideraba traidores, y Visdom podía volver a atentar contra nosotros, así que, como él se iba al mundo de Agatha, yo decidí seguir a Hinata, para sorpresa de ella y Alphamon, a quien le di una buena después del comentario que me hizo...- recordó, apretando el puño, asustando a los oyentes. Etsu sonrió, nervioso- Así que, Roger, después de hablar con Golem, decidió ir al mundo de Agatha, y, como se habrán imaginado, Félix decidió ir con Hinata-

"Pero, para nuestra gran sorpresa, Luke decidió ir al mundo de Hinata, al fin y al cabo, Félix era el propietario de la espada con _Colgante_, y debía vigilar que, como _Wolf_, no cometiera los mismos errores que sus antepasados, lo cual lo hizo deprimirse mucho, je. Además, Luke deseaba ver y descubrir el mundo donde vivían los digimon. Eso alegró a Alphamon. Eso sí, nos sorprendimos más cuando Luke decidió entregarle a Roger, tanto un trozo de la gema que resguardaba la voluntad del fénix, como el disco misterioso que habíamos encontrado con una de las plumas. Él dijo que, como Roger no era ni _Hikari_ ni _Wolf_, sería un buen mediador por si aquella ave necesitara apoyo. El resto de la gema se la entregó a Jack, quien se quedó en mi mundo junto a Golem y Cerezo-san, al fin y al cabo, ella no quería retirarse de su mundo, y, en nombre de todos, prometió que iría por Hare, para contarle lo sucedido"

"Y, así... Nuestro grupo, dividido en tres, nos fuimos a diferentes mundos"

"Cuando llegué a este mundo, me quedé sorprendida por tanta tecnología. Pero, lamentablemente, Alphamon se retiró al Mundo Digital el mismo día que llegamos, prometiéndonos que haría todo lo posible para lograr hacer regresar al digimon que había sellado en su data... Después de nuestra despedida, Hinata-chan me invitó a vivir a Tokio, mientras que Luke, arrastrando a Félix, decidió vivir en Alemania, porque le interesaba bastante la data acumulada en ese país. Realmente, aun me sorprende como él rápidamente se adaptó a este mundo. A mi me costó mucho, si no fuera por las indicaciones de Hinata-chan"

-En fin, después de todo eso vivido, llegó mi primer día de escuela...-sonrió Yuno, y abrazó uno de los brazos de Etsu, sonrojandolo- Y en mi clase, conocí al chico que sería mi marido perfecto-

-Va-Vamos, Yuno-san- se sonrojó Etsu, rascándose la mejilla.

Después de semejante relato, todos intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos.

-... Guau...- murmuró Tagiru-... E-Entonces...

-¿Ese es el origen de Apocalymon...?- Yuu frunció el ceño.

-Taiki, ¿tienes algún poder en especial?- le preguntó su madre, sin dejar de abrazar a su marido, que estaba bastante sonrojado.

-... ¿Poder?- se preguntó el joven.

-Taiki puede escuchar las melodías de los digimon- recordó Akari.

-Ya veo, entonces la teoría de Luke es cierta- sonrió la mujer, extrañando su hijo- Él dedujo que los hijos que podríamos tener, los que viajamos del grupo a otro mundo, podrían tener capacidades sobresalientes, o poderes bastante impresionantes- explicó- ¿Saben si Samanta-chan tiene poderes sobresalientes?

-¡Ella por si es sobresaliente!- sonrió Tagiru, hasta que la mano de Jack aterrizó en su cabeza, dejándolo quieto.

-Oh... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- lo miró la liebre blanca, desconfiadamente.

-P-Pues...- tartamudeo Tagiru, sonrojado.

-¡Que te quede claro: aunque Samanta te mande a volar porque la molestas, no significa que me quedaré sin hacer nada si te atreves a acercartele!- le gritó Jack, asustándolo.

-¡NOO!- se lamentó el joven.

-Vaya, Jack-kun, pensé que estarías molesto- admitió Yuno, mientras Taiki intentaba calmar al sonrojado Tagiru, y Gumdramon y Yuu lo miraban fastidiados.

-¡Lo estoy!- aseguró Jack, cruzándose de brazos-... Imaginarse que Sky y yo tengamos semejante origen.. Con todo, y por nuestra edad, supongo que _papá_ decidió _liberarnos_ cuando Kokoromon llegó- eso sorprendió a la digimon.

-Tal vez, porque, si se iba a criar a una linda digimon, ¿por qué no ustedes criarse con ella?- Akari le sonrió a Kokoromon, quien sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Pero~ Eso significa que Slayer sabía todo esto~- murmuró pensativa Sky.

-¡Y más que seguro Sam también!- pataleo exasperado Jack- ¡Tal vez por eso me hizo escuchar el relato de Omegamon!- se cruzó de brazos, con malas pulgas- ¡Así _aceptaría que alguien, que no sabía que tenía un origen oscuro, podría seguir con su vida, sin importarle su pasado!_ ¡SE PUEDE ESPERAR LO QUE SEA DE ESE CEREBRITO MANIPULADOR!- aseguró, chasconeandose el pelo.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Taiki, dejando de consolar al asustado Tagiru- ¿O-Omegamon?-

-Bueno...- suspiró Jack, rascándose la cabeza, calmándose-... Supongo que por esto Sam quería que tu madre nos contara todo. Ahora todas las lagunas que nos contó Alpha están llenas-

-¿Qué lagunas?- preguntó Yuu, preocupado.

-¿Y cómo hablaron con Omegamon?- quiso saber Taiki, extrañado.

-Pues ella te quito la _digimemory_ de Omegamon cuando estuvimos en el colegio lleno de trampas...- señaló Jack.

-¡¿EH?!- el joven empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos, para sacar las digimemory, y encontrar todas, incluso la de Omegamon- ¿Eh?-

-... Y te la devolvió cuando te castigó a estar de rodillas- terminó Jack, rascándose la cabeza- Perdona esa maña que tiene de sacar las cosas sin permiso- pidió, al ver que el joven estaba en blanco.

-... Está bien...- sonrió Taiki, llorando en silencio-... Ahora veo que, al ser un _Hikari_, Samanta nunca ha confiado en mi...-

-¿Y te importa mucho eso?- le preguntó Akari.

-Pues claro...- sonrió Taiki, y se asustó cuando su amiga miró para otro lado, molesta- ¡¿AH?! ¡No en ese sentido, Akari!- intentó explicarse.

-Kudou Taiki, sigues sin ser capaz de entender el corazón de una mujer- suspiró Zenjirou, mientras Damemon asentía, sobresaltando al joven.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡¿Acaso usted es mi rival?!- le preguntó Tagiru, asustándolo- ¡NO PLANEO PERDER!-

-¡NO EN ESE SENTIDO!-

-Oye, Jack- Yuu le tapó la boca a Tagiru- ¿De qué conversaron con Omegamon?- preguntó, serio.

-Pues...- Jack se rascó la mejilla, incómodo.

-... Yo lo explicaré- avisó Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a los presentes-... Como Yuno-chan nos contó todo lo que tenía que ver con su mundo, supongo que, como digimon, es mi deber contar todo sobre el mio-

-... Kokoromon...- se sorprendió Jack- ¿E-Estás segura?-

-Tal vez todos piensen algo raro de tu relación con Cuernomon- le hizo notar Sky, preocupada.

-Mis sentimientos a Cuernomon son verdaderos- aseguró Kokoromon, sonriendo- Taiki y los demás lo saben- miró al joven, quien asintió-... Pues...- la digimon acarició la cabeza de Bearmon, sin darse cuenta aun en la mirada de celos que tenía Gumdramon sobre su pequeño amigo- ¿Recuerdan el relato de Wisemon, sobre que Alphamon tuvo una familia, de la cual se separó para proteger el _Code Crown?_\- todos asintieron.

-_¿Sabe acaso quienes son los tres hijos que se dice que tuvo?_\- preguntó Wisemon.

-Sí...- Kokoromon respiró hondo, sabiendo que la noticia sería tan sorprendente como todo el relato de Yuno-chan-... Sus hijos se llaman _Omegamon, Bagramon, y SkullKinghtmon_-

Todos los miembros del _Xros heart_ parpadearon tres veces.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- resonó en toda la casa, haciendo temblar las paredes, los vidrios y las lámparas.

-¡No griten, que Cuernomon está durmiendo!- regañó Kokoromon, a lo que los que gritaron se taparon la boca, mientras Jack estaba inconsciente en el piso por el grito que resonó más fuerte por sus orejas, y Sky se tapaba las suyas, adolorida.

-¡Pe-perdón...!- se disculpó Taiki- ¡Pe-Pero...! ¡¿O-Omegamon hermano de...?!-miró la digimemory del caballero blanco, la cual no mostró ninguna señal.

-¡¿De-De Bagramon y DarkKnightmon?!- preguntó Yuu, sacando su xros laoder amarillo, pero, para su sorpresa, no hubo respuesta del caballero negro.

-E-Eso suena imposible- aseguró Akari- Para empezar, fue Omegamon quien eligió a Taiki para salvar el mundo digital-

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!- apoyó Zenjirou- ¡Entonces...! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo la conexión que tenía con Bagramon y DarkKnightmon?!

-... Porque, si lo hubiera hecho... Se habrían enterado...- se entristeció Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Escuchen, nosotros, bueno, cuando era de Jäger, no tenía idea del verdadero origen de Apocalymon. Solo sabia, como los demás, que era un virus peligroso proveniente de la familia de Alphamon, el cual tenía sellado una parte en su interior, y la mitad, la selló en un templo en el mar digital... El asunto, es que la data oscura de Alphamon, era, para gran sorpresa que se enteraron... _hereditaria_-

-¿Hereditaria?- se extrañaron los jovenes.

-... Significa que los datos pasaban de padre a hijo-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!-

-Y, ahora que sabemos al 100% que Apocalymon era hermano de Alphamon, significa que la data similar entre ambos fue lo que ocasionó esa peculiaridad- admitió Jack, cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿por eso Bagramon...?- murmuró Taiki, pero, para su sorpresa, Kokoromon negó.

-La data sellada solo se trasladaba al primogénito... En otras palabras, Omegamon fue una vez quien sellaba la mitad de Apocalymon-

-... Sorprendente... ¡Realmente los digimon son sorprendentes!- aseguró contento Tagiru, mientras Taiki meditaba, serio.

-... ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Shoutmon?- preguntó el líder del Xros Heart, tomando la atención de todos.

-... Ese es el asunto- sonrió tristemente la digimon-... Shoutmon, en realidad... es el hijo de Omegamon...-

-...-

-...-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!-

-¡Bajenle al decivel, que Cuernomon tiene que dormir!- volvió a patalear Kokoromon, desesperada de que reaccionaran así.

-_Kokoromon-chan, ¡¿estás segura de lo que dices?!_-pidió saber Jijimon, bastante sorprendido- _¡Hace unos veinte años en el mundo digital, Shoutmon, en etapa bebé, apareció en el portal de mi hogar en el Valle de las Sonrisas...!-_

_-¡Somos testigos de eso, Kokoromon-sister!_-apoyaron Starmon y los Pickmons.

_-Si lo que dices es verdad, y dando la fecha en la que se estima vivieron los hijos de Alphamon, Shoutmon debería tener alrededor de 100 años digitales_\- contabilizó Wisemon, serio.

-¡Cierto, Kokoromon-sama!- apoyó Gumdramon- No diga ese tipo de cosas...-

-... Ese es el asunto...- Kokoromon los miró, seria-... Shoutmon en realidad tiene 100 años-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡Les están diciendo que no griten!- los calló exasperado Jack.

-¡P-Pero...!- se defendió Tagiru.

-Kokoromon, por favor, explícate- pidió Taiki.

-Bien... Este...- se puso algo nerviosa Kokoromon, y después suspiró, para calmarse- Escuchen, hace unos 100 años digitales, nuestro mundo empezó a prosperar, y la interacción entre digimon hacían que nacieran nuevas razas digitales, creando variantes. Si se acuerdan de lo que relató Wisemon, Alphamon, por órdenes de su padre, dejó a sus hijos para proteger el _Code Crown_. Bien, para apoyarlo, Omegamon, junto a varios guerreros que compartían su mismo ideal, formaron la _Orden Digital_, para mantener el orden. Un miembro de esa orden, era _Kisakimon_, una _Dukemon_ femenina, y amiga de la infancia de los tres hermanos- sonrió- Bueno, después de años, se casó con Omegamon, y concibieron un _Digitama _que, como supuso Omegamon... él...-

-... Heredaría la data de Apocalymon...- murmuró Taiki, totalmente sorprendido-... Shoutmon...-

Kokoromon asintió, tristemente.

-... Desde entonces, nacieron los problemas... La oscuridad de Apocalymon empezó, desde el digitama, a intentar corromper la data de Bagramon, quien sentía un gran odio a Alphamon por haberlos abandonados... Al final, logró corromperlo, y desear el digitama para tener esa oscuridad, y derrocar a Yggdrasil- informó Kokoromon, tristemente- No estoy segura, pero, después de una fuerte discusión con Omegamon, quien rechazó por completo usar la vida de su hijo como un arma, Bagramon dio un golpe contra Yggdrasil, que terminó en un castigo divino para el ángel, volviéndose un ángel caído... Desde ese día, Omegamon no supo más de su hermano, y tampoco de SkullKnightmon, quien también desapareció misteriosamente... - Kokoromon entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa-... Tiempo después, nació el pequeño del digitama- una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en el rostro de la digimon- Shoutmon, al ser hijo de dos razas diferentes, y como era la época de las nuevas razas, resultó ser una mezcla, por así decirlo, de _Agumon _y _Guilmon... _Jijimon-san, ¿nunca se dio cuenta que Cuernomon era único?- preguntó, curiosa, haciéndola ver tierna.

-_Siempre me di cuenta de ese detalle... Pero pensamos que eso era porque, tal vez, era único-_admitió el anciano.

-Bueno, si es único- sonrió Kokoromon.

-... ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Gumdramon, totalmente quieto, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-... Por lo que Alphamon dijo, al parecer Shoutmon vivió un año con su familia... hasta que Bagramon, junto a SkullKnightmon, ambos cegados por el deseo de tener la oscuridad de Apocalymon, dieron un golpe por completo al mundo digital, por lo que la Orden se enfrentó a los secuaces del enemigo...- recordó tristemente Kokoromon-... En los combates, no sé como, y tampoco Alphamon, pero Kisakimon perdió la vida, protegiendo a su hijo...- eso dejó helados a todos-... Ante su muerte, los hermanos corrompidos raptaron al bebé, con intenciones de liberar la data oscura de Apocalymon, para poder unir nuestro mundo con el mundo humano, para así tener el suficiente poder para derrocar a Yggdrasil... Omegamon quiso detenerlos, y, antes de que la data oscura de su hijo colapsara, lo logró... pero todos los archivos acumulados se volvieron una explosión que... partió en pedazos nuestro mundo... formando los 108 fragmentos del _Code Crown, _y que los digimon más cercanos se volvieran _digimemory_-

Taiki se quedó en silencio, recordando un relato parecido por parte de Omegamon, cuando había regresado por primera vez a su mundo, junto a Akari, Zenjirou y Shoutmon... Pero ahora todo tenía más sentido aun...

-... Todos, menos el pequeño que lloraba en medio del espacio digital...- murmuró tristemente Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Por lo que nos dijo el viejo Alpha, él rescató a Cuernomon, antes de que fuera borrado, y lo mantuvo en presencia de _Yggdrasil_, donde el tiempo no pasaba, para protegerlo de Bagramon y sus tropas- recordó Jack.

-Y, cuando el caballero negro sintió que iba a nacer el humano destinado a ser el compañero de su nieto, decidió que era tiempo de que él volviera a la línea de tiempo, por lo que lo dejó en una aldea, donde estaría seguro- agregó Sky, seria.

Los digimon del xros loader estaban tan sorprendidos como los humanos.

-... El Rey...- murmuró Gumdramon, con un hilo de voz por la sorpresa.

-Esta es una teoría de Luke, pero parece que, como siempre, parece que es 100% real- empezó a decir Jack, tomando la atención de todos- Durante las décadas que la mitad de la data de Apocalymon fue ocultada, Bagramon buscó el templo, donde se encontraba la otra mitad. Cuando lo encontró, lo encontró partido, dañado por la explosión que dividió al mundo digital, por lo que solo encontró la mitad, de la mitad que buscaba-

-Aun así, con ese un-cuarto de data oscura, Bagramon el malo logró hacer todo aquel daño a los digimon, como a Gaiomon y a Kokory- murmuró Sky, nerviosa- Y, parece que, mientras tenía la batalla final contra el _Xros Heart_, se dio cuenta que aquel dragón contra el que peleaba era su sobrino-

-Por lo que, en vez de eliminarlo, lo absorbió-

-¡¿A-Absorbió?!- se sorprendió Yuu.

-Pero... ¡Esa vez...! ¡Vi como Shoutmon...!- le dijo Taiki, sorprendido, pero Jack negó.

-Fue absorbido, Taiki, y ese fue el error de Bagramon. Al haberlo hecho, hizo que su data se mezclara con la de Cuernomon, que está ligada a ti- lo señaló- Y, de esa forma, el _Code Crown_ te escogió-

-... Entonces... ¿Shoutmon absorbió la parte de Apocalymon que tomó Bagramon?- preguntó Akari, nerviosa.

-No. Esa data se separó de Bagramon cuando fue derrotado- recordó Sky- Y tomó forma propia, conocida como Quartzmon, quien, a su vez, creó el Digiquartz-

-¡¿EH?!- Tagiru la miró, más sorprendido- ¡¿E-Eso significa...?!-

-... Sí... El Digiquartz es creación de Apocalymon- Kokoromon lo miró, seria- Y es por eso que sigue presente... Tagiru, Gumdramon, ustedes derrotaron y capturaron a esa parte de Apocalymon, que tomó forma de Digitama, el cual no se ha abierto desde entonces... El Digiquartz desapareció por casi un mes y medio, porque su perdida fue momentánea, porque su creador sigue existiendo-

-¿Q-Qué pasó con la otra parte?- preguntó Yuu- La mitad que se perdió en el templo-

-... Viajo al mundo humano- murmuró tristemente Kokoromon-... Viajo, y oscureció el alma de una persona que tenía las posibilidades de cumplir sus planes... Le fue fácil, ya que acababa de perder a su esposa en el parto de su hijo...-

-... E-Eso lo he escuchado antes...- murmuró Tagiru, y se quedó quieto tras la mirada de tristeza que le dedicó Kokoromon.

-... Aonuma Shun fue el humano escogido por Apocalymon para seguir sus planes, prometiendo que regresaría a la vida a su esposa-

Todos se quedaron quietos.

-Pe-pero, Kokoromon-chan- la miró Yuno, sorprendida-... Lo-Los humanos no revivimos. Luke nos lo dijo una vez. Estamos compuestos de tal forma que nuestras entidades no pueden regresar tras la muerte-

-... Ese tipo le creyó- murmuró Jack, molesto-... A cambio de que revivan a su esposa, él obtendría los medios para unir el mundo humano con el digital, y, mediante la creación de unas criaturas llamadas _Kopierer_, las usaría para acumular energía, y, al mismo tiempo, buscar al dragón que contenía una gran parte de la oscuridad de Apocalymon-

-Es por eso que la mayoría de los Kopierer te analiza al verte- murmuró Sky- Si eres Cuernomon, buscan asesinarte para que tu data viaje al mar digital, y de ahí, lo sacarían y obtendrían, como lo hicieron con DarkKnightmon-

-... Eso es todo lo que sabemos...- murmuró Kokoromon- Lo siento, pero no sé nada más...-

-... Rey...- Gumdramon miró el piso, nervioso. No era el único en ese estado... El saber quien era en realidad el Rey, el dragón quien le dio una segunda oportunidad...

-_Este... Creo que me perdí_\- se disculpó V-mon, en el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Kokoromon- No te preocupes, la información esta algo incompleta, así que es natural no entender algunas cosas. ¿Desde qué parte te perdiste?-le sonrió.

-_Desde las uvas..._-

Ante eso, la mayoría se cayó de espaldas.

-¡¿No entendiste NADA de NADA?!- le preguntaron indignados Tagiru, Zenjirou y Jack.

-¡Hasta yo entendí!- le aseguró el joven de googles.

Yuu lo miró de reojo, y después a su xros loader amarillo, donde no había reacción del dragón negro.

-... ¿Taiki?- Kokoromon miró nerviosa al joven, que había estado viendo la digimemory de Omegamon.

El líder cerró los ojos, suspiró, y le sonrió a la digimon.

-Shoutmon es Shoutmon- le recordó, sorprendiéndola- Nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar-

-Eso es cierto- sonrió Tagiru- Sigue siendo nuestro amigo-

-Y el Rey del Mundo digital- sonrió Akari.

Todos los demás asintieron, sonriendo.

-Je... Si el Rey es esa clase de digimon...- murmuró Gumdramon, tomando la atención de la V-mon- Significa que, superarlo, me hará un digimon más poderoso-

Kokoromon los miró conmovida, y, cuando iba a agradecerles, se detuvo y miró las escaleras.

-¿Kokoromon-chan?-preguntó Yuno, pero la digimon se fue del salón, subiendo al segundo piso.

Taiki la siguió, antes de que los demás reaccionaran.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del joven, para ver a Shoutmon, sentado en la cama, mirando el cielo anaranjado que mostraba la ventana.

El dragón rojo, al notar visitas, giró la cabeza, para poder verlos.

-... C-Cuernomon...- gimió Kokoromon, mientras Taiki sonreía, contento de verlo despierto- ¡Cuernomon!- la digimon se subió a la cama y lo abrazó.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se les acercó- ¡Que alegría! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!- le preguntó, pero se sorprendió que el dragón no lo mirara... Solo miraba extrañado a Kokoromon, que lo abrazaba, contenta.

-¿Qué pasó, Taiki-san?- preguntó Tagiru, entrando junto a Gumdramon- ¡¿AH?!- sonrió, contento al ver lo que veía.

-¡Rey!- se alegró Gumdramon.

-Me alegra mucho...- Kokoromon abrazó con más delicadeza al dragón-... Cuernomon, estuve preocupada por ti-

-... ¿Cuernomon...?- murmuró Shoutmon, extrañando a Kokoromon, que se separó de él, para ver que la miraba con los ojos algo cansados-... ¿Ese es mi nombre?

Kokoromon se quedó quieta, mientras Taiki, Tagiru y Gumdramon se quedaron helados.

-... ¿Qué es este lugar...?- el cansado dragón rojo miró para todos lados-... ¿Quiénes son...?-los miró, algo curioso-... ¿Quién soy...?

* * *

En un callejón solitario...

-¿Algo?- preguntó Ryouma, preocupado, mientras Kiriha, que había intentado hablar con Saburo por celular, negó, después de otro intento fallido.

-... Saburo-kun...- se preocupó Nene, mientras, en su xros loader, Belzebumon apretaba los puños, preocupado de lo que podría haber pasado con el compañero de la esposa de su maestro. Mervamon lo miró, seria, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-¿Por qué no contestará?- preguntó el platino, nervioso.

-Es bastante simple: Shun se ha dado cuenta que su hijo lo ha traicionado, y ahora mismo debe de mantenerlo encerrado en su edificio- Kiriha levantó la mirada, para observar, a lo lejos, un edificio que sobresalía de los demás.

-¿Qué haremos?- se preocupó Ryouma.

-Eso también es simple- le aseguró el Aonuma, apretando su puño- Iremos a rescatar a mi primo-

* * *

Samanta frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, para ver que seguía en la misma habitación de aquella mansión, y que ya anochecía.

Miró a su lado cuando alguien le depositó un paño mojado en la frente.

-... Luke, no estoy con fiebre- le aseguró a Luke, quien, simplemente, le acomodó la toallita- _Tsch_-

-... Necesitas pensar con claridad, y mantenerte en una temperatura ideal ayudará con tu recuperación- le aseguró la liebre.

-¿Lograste callar a Gaiomon?-

-Lo mayor posible-

Samanta suspiró, algo aliviada, y, después de un rato, frunció el ceño.

-... Luke- llamó, tomando su atención-... No puedo mover mis piernas-

La liebre frunció el ceño, y miró para otro lado.

-Oh... Ya veo, entonces, anoche, cuando pensé que no era capaz de moverme por el dolor de mis heridas, era en realidad porque mi querido tío me dañó la columna vertebral- suspiró Samanta, tomando la atención de Luke, sorprendiéndolo levemente- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que me pondré melodramática al enterarme que me he quedado paralítica?- lo miró, fastidiada, mostrando que sus ojos estaban algo fríos, pero decididos- Idiota, no tengo tiempo para lamentarme... En exactamente un mes, se producirá el mismo _Eclipse _ en este mundo, que logró despertar la oscuridad del tuyo hace veinte años. Esa cosa logrará que Apocalymon resurja por completo, así que las lamentaciones deben tirarse a un lado y continuar con la misión-

-... Samanta...-

-No me vengas con regaños- advirtió Samanta-... ¿Cuánto tardaría la rehabilitación?-

-... El daño es considerable. _Colgante_ no puede repararlo por completo, así que, si te planeas someter a rehabilitación, tengo que informarte que tus capacidades físicas estarán disminuidas-

-Eso es mejor que pasar mi vida en silla de ruedas, ¿y bien? ¿cuánto?-

-... Con esta magnitud de herida, el humano promedio, después de un mes en cama después del accidente, se rehabilitaría en 8 meses-

-El humano promedio, ¿eh?- meditó Samanta- Bien, he descansado un día... Empecemos-

* * *

_**UUFFFF '-'_'-'**_

_**Bien, este capitulo si que fue largo, y, como has visto, se han resuelto los enigmas que rodean la historia. Ojalá te hayas dado cuenta, pero, si no, te explico que el "otro mundo", del que provienen Luke, Yuno y Félix, es, en realidad, el mundo de "Monster Rancher". **_

_**No sé si has visto la serie, pero, en lo personal, me encantó, y por eso decidí crear esta historia, que, más adelante *spoiler* sería crossover oficial con monster rancher, del que he escrito un fic, conectada a esta^^.**_

_**En fin, ojalá el cap haya sido de su agrado, y, ahora, ¡a responder^^!**_

* * *

-Digiacrb: **_¡Me alegró bastante tu comentario^^! En verdad, las razones de por qué te gustó el fic me sonrojan bastante. Como tu, también me di cuenta que los fic en español son más de romance (T-T) y los digimon quedan como secundarios, terciarios, o parte de la pared_** ¬¬'. _**También me alegra que te guste como va la trama, y, más que nada, de que sea de la saga Xros Wars. Esta temporada me encantó, y lo unico malo fue que el final nos dejó mal sabor de boca, y la temporada de Hunter pudo haber sido una MUY BUENA... si recordaran que digimon no solo lo ven niños de 3 años T-T.**_

_**-Ah, sí. ¡Oye, Sam!- llamé.**_

_**-¿Ahora qué?- se me acerca la niña.**_

_**-Pues... ¿cómo te lo digo?-**_

_**-¿Con palabras? Es lo único que se me ocurre, a menos a que quieras decirme lo que quieras decirme con clave morse ¬¬**_

_**-Je... que tierna. ¡Pues, aquí, este lector, pide que te des un buen sape por el susto dado!- informé.**_

_**-¿En serio...? ¬¬**_

_**-... Eso es lo que quiere ^^'**_

_**-... Bien...- de mala gana, la niña se aprieta levemente la mejilla- Ay, no, que dolor¬¬-**_

_**-¡No te burles T-T!- le pedí- En fin, ¿crees que puedas darle la cachetada que pide para Gaiomon?-**_

_**-Ahora hablamos mi idioma. ¡Oye, samurái!-**_

_**-¿Qué rayos...?- el digimon de armadura se nos acerca, y, antes de terminar, la joven le dio tal patada que se perdió en el infinito y más allá.**_

_**-... Eh... Era cachetada... no patada...- hice señalar.**_

_**-¿Y qué¬¬? Ese comentario del idiota ese fue bastante desagradable¬¬-**_

_**-Sí, sí ^^'. Oye, Tagiru, te sugirieron un...- me di vuelta, para ver que él ya estaba comiendose una cesta de bolillos-... Nada...-**_

_**Bien, espero te haya gustado el cap... Y, vaya, lo subí más que nada porque me da algo de miedo esa vara tan larga que llevas^^'**_

-ShadowyWriter: _**Bien, como has leído, la verdad fue revelada. Espero no haya sido muy aburrido el cap, al ser tan largo, pero abarcaba mucho, y me alegra que el anterior te gustara tanto^^.**_

-Fanny: _**Guau, ¿realmente lloraste T-T? Es que, para que vamos con cosas, Samanta es de las que hace las cosas sin opinión de los demás.**_

_**-¿Y te he pedido acaso opinión sobre eso¬¬?**_

_**... Hay lo ves^^'**_

_**Bien, como has apreciado, el Rey ha perdido su memoria, pero no te preocupes. Kokoromon no lo dejaría por algo como eso, con todo lo que han vivido^^. Te aseguro que V-mon, si dará celos, pero su papel es mucho más importante que ese, por lo que te sugiero echarle ojo^^. Y, por último, como predijiste, se reveló la verdad de Yuno, Shoutmon, y además de Luke, Apocalymon, y la espada de Samanta. Espero te haya gustado (y no te hubieras aburrido con tanto relato T-T)**_

-FireGuardiamon: _**No te preocupes, cuando Shoutmon se entere del comentario del samurái, será él quien ahora querrá pelear a muerte con Gaiomon ^^'. Sipi, los celos harán quemarse al dragón, pero no creo que se se queme la casa de los Kudou... Yuno daría miedo con algo así. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap. ¡Y me encantan tus ideas! ¿Qué te parece una sobre el pobre Tagiru y la ruda Sam?^^ (si te gustaría pensar algo para ellos, aunque no exijo nada^^')**_

-OrionGreymon: _**Ups, perdón que la actuación de Sam te hiciera llorar. Jefa, disculpate.**_

_**-... ¬¬-**_

_**-Je... con esa cara me dijiste todo^^'**_

_**Y sí, según Kiriha, Damemon y Shoutmon podrán evolucionar, pero, como habrás leído al final... Hay un pequeño GRAN problema con el segundo^^'.**_

-_**Oye, V-mon, ¿la oferta de los auriculares para **_OrionGreymon_** sigue en pie?-**_

_**-Depende... ¿cuánto me pagarías para que te compre una oferta?-**_

_**-... ¿En serio?**_

_**-¿Qué? Las tasas de DigiCode para los DigiNoir a subido últimamente.**_

_**-Sí, sí¬¬-**_

_**Bueno, como has descubierto, el poder de Visdom es tan fuerte, que el haber dejado así al grupo de Bagramon fue una tarea muy sencilla (lamentablemente T.T)**_

_**¡Bien! ¡Revelaciones reveladas! ¡Con esto, a que la cabeza no te duele^^!... ¿Oh sí...-_-'?**_

* * *

**_¡Bien! ¡A todos los lectores, espero les haya gustado este cap! ¡Espero poder subir pronto el próximo, pero ahora estoy en periodo de examenes (*o*), así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar, pero espero esperen^^!_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap, no olviden comentar...! ¡Y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado^^!_**


	28. El mensaje dado La petición de Kiriha

_**El Mensaje dado.**_

_**La petición de Kiriha.**_

-Esto es vergonzoso- murmuró Topacio, con un libro en mano, caminando por uno de los pasillos del edificio en el que vivía _Aonuma Shun._

_-_Parece que Salamandra prefiere apostarnos a todos en este lugar, para evitar un intento de rescate a Saburo- le mencionó su segundo al mando, _Green_.

-Si quería proteger a su hijo, entonces simplemente pudo haber apostad aquí a _Klinge_, _Klauen_ y a _Fang_\- aseguró la mujer, molesta.

-_Ustedes los humanos me dan risa_\- escucharon.

Topacio se detuvo, y sacó su _Charge_, el cual, a diferencia del de Horfe, era color azul.

-¿Dijiste algo, _Lilithmon?_-preguntó la mujer de cabello celeste, frunciendo el ceño.

-_¿Yo?-_se preguntó la mujer digimon, dentro del espacio digital del prototipo de xros loader- _Si fue algo que pudiste entender de mí, significa que has progresado, mujer_-

-¿Oh?- sonrió Topacio- Solo usas ese tonito de voz cuando sabes algo que puede ser muy relevante para nosotros- aseguró.

-_Bueno, si lo pones así, demostrando que me di cuenta de algo que tu no, tal vez pueda decírtelo-_aseguró la digimon demonio- _Dime, mujer. Si tus I.A. hubieran sido apostados en este apestoso lugar, ¿cuántas probabilidades habrían de que los aliados del niño humano lo rescatarían?-_

_-_He de admitir que Klinge, Klauen y a Fang les falta experiencia- admitió Topacio.

-_Además de que los están reservando para nuestro ataque a Digimon Land, ¿me equivoco?_\- sonrió Lilithmon.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Green, molesto.

-_Vaya, vaya. ¿No se han dado cuenta que, en vez de apostar a I.A., los apostaron a ustedes, Topacio, Horfe, quienes son, por así decirlo, compañeros de Blastmon y míos?_-sonrió tenebrosamente Lilithmon.

-Ya veo…- entendió Topacio, ante la ignorancia de su segundo al mando- Salamandra quiere ponerlos a prueba-

-_En efecto. Desde que nos trajeron del Mar Digital, el único combate de Blastmon fue el que tuvo en Hong Kong, del cual creo que solo golpeo el piso-_recordó Lilithmon, arreglándose un mechón de cabello- _Y mi única diversión fue la de ayer-_suspiró- _MetalGreymon se volvió bastante lento. Que decepción-_

-No creo que él se haya vuelto lento. Los trajimos de regreso aumentando sus capacidades-le recordó Topacio- Claro que, primero practicamos el método con SkullKnightmon y su compañero DeadlyAxemon, pero, una vez dejado de ser controlado por nuestros datos al ser cazados, creo que han sufrido por los efectos secundarios.

-_Me alegro que él haya sido el conejillo de indias antes que nosotros-_aseguró Lilithmon, con desdén- _El solo recordar las humillaciones que pasé bajo su mando…_-recordó, enfurecida- _¡¿Cuándo iré a castigar a ese niño humanooooo?!_\- exigió saber, recordando a cierto rubio y a cierta _DigiXros_ vergonzosa que aun la perseguía en sus sueños.

-Cuando nos den la orden- aseguró Topacio.

-_Bien… Al menos aquí tengo asegurada un poco de acción, a diferencia de Tactimon. Mientras Forward esté hospitalizado, no podrá hacer nada-_suspiró la digimon.

-Aun así, dudo mucho que puedan entrar al edificio- sentenció Topacio, divertida.

-Eso no significa que nos confiemos-

La mujer y su segundo al mando se voltearon, para ver acercarse a Horfe y a Blue.

-¿No deberías vigilar a Saburo?-le preguntó Horfe.

-Lo dejé a cargo de _Red-_informó Topacio, sonriendo divertida- Prefiero repasar mis apuntes sobre la creación de _I.A._ que vigilar a un niño-

-¿Aunque sea una orden de Salamandra?-preguntó Horfe, frunciendo el ceño.

Topacio lo miró molesta.

-_Hor-chan, tengo hambre_-

El hombre de pelo azulado hizo una mueca molesta mientras sacaba su _Charger_ verde.

-Blastmon, es imposible que tengas hambre en el _charger_-le recordó Blue, al lado de Horfe- Se supone que los datos de _charger_ reponen los problemas básicos del digimon-

-_Pues entonces tengo antojo de diamantes-_meditó el digimon compuesto por piedras preciosas.

-_¡Si Blastmon-sama dice que tiene hambre, es porque es su hora de diamantes!_-informaron los _Vilemon_, por lo que el hombre, simplemente, guardo su _charger_, ignorando los reclamos.

-No tienes que alarmarte, Horfe- aseguró Topacio, sonriendo, tomando la atención de su compañero- Al fin y al cabo, tenemos a _Shademon_ de nuestra parte- sonrió, mirando una esquina en especial, donde se veía una sombra observándolos con todos sus ojos rojos.

Al verlo, Horfe frunció el ceño. El digimon sombra, al ver que lo observaban, se retiró lentamente.

-… No confió en ese digimon- le aseguró el peliazul.

-Yo tampoco- confesó Topacio- No sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerlo en mi mesa de experimentación, pero es nuestro mejor espía. Recuerda que él es quien nos ha dado la locación de varios digimon descendientes de la _antigua orden_.

-… Que Salamandra haga tratos con Shademon y Vormundmon…- murmuró Horfe, frunciendo el ceño- Si no nos derrota Jäger, lo harán ellos a traición-

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Eso suena a miedo?- sonrió Topacio- Jäger, sin la Jefa, es historia-

-… Me preocupa que, sin la Jefa, Luke se ponga serio- el peliazul frunció el ceño.

-Y por eso, para él, tenemos a Visdom- sonrió la mujer, retirándose junto a Green.

Horfe frunció el ceño.

-Señor Horfe…- murmuró Blue.

-Está bien- se volteo su superior- Sabes que así es como ellos trabajan-

-Sí…- sonrió su segundo al mando, acomodando su pistola-… Son diferente a nosotros…-

* * *

Todos los digimon en el xros loader rojo de Kudou Taiki parpadearon sorprendidos, frente a un sonriente Shoutmon.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Cuernomon, un gusto!- saludo el dragón rojo, ganándose una caída de espaldas de todos los presentes-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo, sorprendido, mientras que, a su lado, Kokoromon inflaba los cachetes, molesta-… Kokoromon-san, ¿qué les pasó?-

-¡No me llames con _san_ que me da un terror terrorífico!- le gritó la V-mon naranja, asustándolo- ¡Y ya te dije que el nombre de _Cuernomon _es un apodo! ¡Te llamas Shoutmon! ¡SHOUTMON!- le recordó, dándole golpes infantiles en la cabeza.

-Va-Vamos- sonrió nervioso Shoutmon- Me gusta como suena _Cuernomon_\- admitió, rascándose la mejilla, dejándola en blanco.

-¡Realmente _Brother_ está mal!- gritó asustado Starmon- ¡Que le guste uno de los apodos de Kokoromon-sister significa que sus datos cerebrales terminaron muy mal!- agregó, tan asustado como los Pickmons.

-¡¿EH?!- Kokoromon los miró dolida.

-Shoutmon, ¿no me recuerdas?- Jijimon se le acercó, serio, pero preocupado. El dragón lo miró, curioso- Soy Jijimon, tu tutor-

-¿Mi tutor?- parpadeo el digimon rojo-… Pues pareces un fósil andante- admitió, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo. Por el comentario, recibió un fuerte coscorrón con el bastón del anciano- ¡AY!-

-¡Creo que tu forma irrespetuosa de hablarme no ha cambiado!- aseguró indignado Jijimon.

-Pero… mires por donde lo mires… Shoutmon actúa como cuando era joven- medito Lillymon.

-Sincero e idiota- señaló Starmon, a lo que los Pickmons asintieron.

-_¿Shoutmon no puede reconocerte, Jijimon?_\- se escuchó la voz de Taiki, quien estaba en el salón de su casa, todos atentos al xros loader rojo.

-No- suspiró Jijimon, dejando en paz la cabeza del adolorido dragón.

-Si Shoutmon-dono no reconoce a Jijimon-dono, siendo este el digimon que lo crió, es imposible que se acuerde del resto de nosotros, Taiki-dono- hizo notar Knigthmon, serio.

-Si no nos recuerda… No recuerda que es el Rey…- murmuró Spadamon, preocupado, a lo que Lunamon lo miró, nerviosa.

-Sin contar…- bostezó Bastemon, restregándose un ojo-… Que ni siquiera recuerda a Kokoromon-chan-

Eso deprimió un poco a la V-mon, haciendo que el dragón rojo la mirara, extrañado.

-Oye, Rapidmon- Pinocchimon se volteo a ver al digimon liebre de armadura plateada, que estaba bostezando por culpa de la digimon gata, al lado de Wizardmon- Ustedes los de Jäger sabían que algo así pasaría-

-¿Ah?- se molestó Rap- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?-

-La pérdida de memoria debería ser momentánea- medito Wizardmon- ¿Qué opina, Jack-san?

-_Pues…_\- Jack, junto a Sky, que tenía a la pequeña Ciel en la cabeza, se rascó la nuca- Si hablamos de datos puros como los de Cuernomon, que fueron afectados por la oscuridad de Apocalymon, creo que sería natural un efecto secundario como este-

-_Eso puedo apreciarlo_\- aseguró Wisemon, analizando a Shoutmon con una esfera digital que escaneaba al dragón, que lo miraba incómodo.

-Pero… ¿qué acaso el Rey no es Apocalymon…?- preguntó Gumdramon, mirando al suelo, molesto.

-_¡No, no, no, no!_\- se escuchó a Kokoromon desde el xros loader- _¡Gumdramon, los datos de Cuernomon son apartes de los de Apocalymon!-_ le aseguró- _No los confundas-_

Gumdramon hizo una mueca, nervioso.

_-_¡Confunda, pero no ofenda!- sonrió Bearmon, cabreando al pequeño dragón.

-¡¿Y de qué te ríes tú?!- Gumdramon lo miró molesto, sin percatarse que ambos eran igual de pequeños- ¡¿Qué acaso encuentras esto gracioso?!-

-¿Gracioso?- se ofendió el oso- Disculpa, pero para tu información, solo me rio cuando veo algo chistoso- aseguró orgullosamente, hasta mirar a Gumdramon y partirse de la risa.

-¡GRRR! ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- le gruñó enfurecido Gumdramon.

-Vamos, cálmense- pidió Damemon a los dos pequeños.

-¡Dije lo que dije porque lo dije y me escuchaste porque lo dije, y si lo dije fue porque abrí la boca, y si abrí la boca dije palabras y si dije palabras entonces dije algo, y si dije…!- empezó a defenderse Bear…

-¡Bear! ¡No vengas ahora con tus dichos!- lo interrumpió Jack.

-No me simpatizas le aseguró el pequeño a Jack, cabreándolo - Vas a ver a la salida- le dijo a Gumdramon, y se alejó, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡VOY A…!- y empezó a tirarse de las mechas con el niño, provocando una bola de humo en medio del salón.

-¡Ah! ¡Gumdramon!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-¡No es el momento de peleas!-les dijo Yuu, molesto.

-_¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Miren la pelea del siglo!_\- relató V-mon, en el xros loader de Tagiru- _¡Gumdramon-kun v/s Bearmon-kun! ¡Hagan sus apuestas antes de que finalice! ¡Miren esos tirones, esos puñetazos, esos mordiscos…!-_

_-¡V-MON!- _lo callaron los otros digimon del xros loader.

-¡Deténganse!- pidió Akari, observando como ambos giraban por todo el lugar.

-Gumdramon-kun, Bearmon-kun, por favor-suspiró Etsu, observando el desastre que estaban haciendo.

-Son muy activos- le sonrió su mujer, dándole otro suspiro.

-Shoutmon, haz algo- pidió Taiki.

-_… ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué yo?_-preguntó el dragón rojo, curioso.

-No hay caso. Shoutmon no recuerda nada- suspiró Zenjirou.

Taiki frunció el ceño, preocupado… El hecho que su compañero no lo reconociera… Que se olvidara de como se conocieron, lo que vivieron… su amistad…

-Creo que Bearmon está contento de estar con alguien de su edad- sonrió Sky, observando el desastre.

-… Supongo que yo tengo que hacerme cargo, ¿no?- suspiró Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Gumdramon! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- aseguró Tagiru, acercándose a ambos pequeños junto con Jack, y cada uno agarro a uno.

-¡Suéltame, Tagiru!- pataleo Gumdramon- ¡Le daré una paliza!-

-¡Voy a rajarle todo lo que se llama cara!- pataleaba molesto Bear.

-Ya, ya…- suspiró Jack- Este…- miró a Taiki- Volviendo al tema, supongo que Cuernomon regresará a la normalidad con el tiempo- le aseguró.

-Jacky tiene razón- sonrió Sky, tomando su atención- Después de todo, son compañeros- le recordó, sorprendiéndolo- Tus lazos con él no se borrarán tan fácilmente-aseguró- Es lo mismo con nosotros- miró a su hermano, que parpadeo- No importa si Luke es nuestro padre o hermano, sigue siendo parte de nuestra loca y mixta familia-

Jack se sorprendió, y suspiró, sonriendo, hasta que Bearmon le mordió la mano.

-¡AY!- empezó a sacudir su mano arriba abajo- ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡BEAR!-

-Vamos, vamos- Yuno se le acercó, y tomó en brazos al pequeño- Sky-chan tiene razón- les aseguró a Taiki y a Jack- ¿verdad?-

Su hijo sonrió, y miró al xros loader rojo.

-¿Escuchaste?- Tagiru miró a Gumdramon, que había dejado de patalear- Cálmate. Enojarse no ayudará a Shoutmon-

-…- el pequeño miró para otro lado.

-Bueno, niños, como es tarde, ¿qué les parece que los lleve en la camioneta a casa?- ofreció Etsu.

-¡Sí!- saltaron contentos Tagiru y Zenjirou.

Akari los quedó mirando, y se fijó en Taiki.

-Taiki…-

-Estoy bien- le sonrió su amigo- Shoutmon regresará a como era antes- miró a Yuu- Yuu, ¿te encuentras bien?-

El rubio lo miró de reojo, y después a su xros loader amarillo. Lo apretó levemente, nervioso.

-No culpes del todo a DarkKnightmon- le pidió Jack, sorprendiéndolo- Al fin y al cabo, la oscuridad de Apocalymon ha engañado a muchos-

-_Hay que ver el daño que le hizo a la familia de Samanta_\- le hizo notar Kokoromon, preocupada.

-… Yo…- murmuró Yuu, mirando la pantalla.

-Yuu- lo llamó Damemon, tomando su atención- Te equivocas si te entristeces. Sonríe- le pidió.

El rubio se sorprendió, pero correspondió al gesto de su compañero.

-Sí, tienen razón- sonrió Yuu- Ahora, no me preocupa el antiguo DarkKnightmon. Me preocupa el actual. El que es libre de Apocalymon-aseguró.

Taiki, Akari, Jack y Damemon sonrieron, satisfechos.

-Así se habla, _You_\- sonrió Sky.

-… Es _Yuu_-corrigió el rubio, aunque sabía que no había caso.

-Entonces, ¿el papá de Taiki conduce como un chofer de taxi?-preguntó Bear a Yuno, descolocándola- ¿Un conductor de tranvía? ¿Un piloto de aviación? ¿Un arriero de mula? ¿Un corredor del hipódromo?-siguió preguntando, sin darse cuenta que todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco- Pues me doy- suspiró, curioso.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-… Bear…- murmuró enojado Jack, harto de las frases del oso.

-Es que no me tienen paciencia- se defendió el osito.

* * *

_Digiquartz_.

De entre uno de los callejones se asomó Kiriha, pero se ocultó de inmediato porque un enorme Kopierer león pasó cerca de él, gruñendo.

El rubio frunció el ceño, y levantó la mirada.

Estaba en el centro _Digiquartz_, cerca del enorme edificio en el que, en el mundo humano, se encontraba Saburo, pero desde donde estaba era imposible pasar siquiera a la cuadra cercana porque habían varios Kopierer haciendo guardia en la zona.

Kiriha frunció el ceño. Podría pasar sin problemas entre esos Kopierer, pero sabía que estaban apostados en ese lugar como de alarmas se tratasen. Al solo ver a un intruso, uno de ellos daría el aviso para que los peces grandes se hicieran cargo.

En eso, vibró su comunicador, por lo que lo contesto alejándose un poco de la esquina.

-_¿Kiriha-kun?_-preguntó Nene.

-No hay paso en este lado- informó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Aquí tampoco_\- avisó tristemente la joven, en unas cuadras detrás del edificio, donde habían más Kopierer apostados.

-_Es diferente aquí_\- comunicó Ryouma, sorprendiendo a ambos- _Aquí en el mundo humano no hay ningún guardia-_

Y era verdad, incluso ya siendo de noche, el joven platino estaba parado frente al edificio, mientras a su alrededor pasaban otras personas, haciendo compras o paseando con la familia o amigos.

-El único paso que tenemos, es aquí, el mundo real-murmuró Ryuoma, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Pero… Si entramos, tal vez no podamos salir por el Digiquartz_-mencionó Nene, nerviosa.

-_Ese es su propósito…_-Kiriha apretó con fuerza su comunicador-… Nos quieren hacer entrar… Retirémonos- ordenó- Esperaremos hasta mañana. Si no tenemos noticias de _Jäger, _pediremos refuerzos a Taiki y a los demás-

-_¡Sí!-_

* * *

Taiki, recostado en su cama, observaba la _DigiMemory_ de Omegamon.

-… Omegamon- llamó, pero no hubo reacción alguna-… ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba-… Ahora mismo… Shoutmon no recuerda nada… No nos recuerda… Ni a mi, ni a Kokoromon, ni a Gumdramon, ni a Jijimon…- murmuró, triste-… Omegamon-

Pero la DigiMemory no mostró ninguna señal.

-… Tal vez sea porque lo llamas aquí- escuchó el joven, y levantó la mirada, para ver entrar a su madre.

-¿Mamá?-

-Te enteraste de muchas cosas hoy- le sonrió Yuno, sentándose a su lado-… ¿No estás enojado conmigo?-

-No- le sonrió su hijo-… No me importa de donde vengas, madre… Sigues siendo mi mamá-

Yuno sonrió agradecida, y le tendió algo… Una fotografía.

El joven, sorprendido, la tomó, para ver que era una de la boda de su madre, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a los tres adultos junto a sus padres…

-… Son…- murmuró, mirando a su madre.

-Sí, los padres de Samanta-chan- sonrió Yuno, contenta de que su hijo los reconociera- Y también cierto cara alargada-

-¿Eh?-Taiki se fijó en el pelinegro-… Luke-

-Sí…- sonrió su madre, acariciándole el cabello- Esa fue la última vez que los vi… En esos tiempos, Hinata-chan y Félix ya tenían complicaciones por su matrimonio, a causa de los padres de Hinata-chan- recordó tristemente- Después de la boda, viajaron a Alemania, ya que ahí vivían Félix y Luke…- suspiró-… Nos distanciamos… y perdimos contacto-

-… Mamá…- Taiki la miró tristemente.

-Hijo, nunca te hablé de los digimon y los monstruos porque quería protegerte- le aseguró, sonriendo- Pero me alegra mucho saber que tienes a alguien que te protege- miró el dispositivo rojo en el escritorio.

Al verlo, Taiki se preocupó.

-Ya verás que te recordará- le aseguró Yuno, sorprendiéndolo- Después de todo, son hermanos-le guiñó el ojo.

-… Sí- sonrió Taiki.

-Por cierto… ¿Querías comunicarte con Omegamon?- preguntó Yuno, señalando la tarjeta digital.

-Sí… pero no responde- se preocupó su hijo.

-Debe ser porque estas en el mundo humano- explicó su madre, sorprendiéndolo- Solo una vez estuve en el _Digiquartz_, pero me di cuenta que en ese lugar se reúnen muchos datos. Supongo que con esos sería suficiente para que se recargue una DigiMemory-

Taiki se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

-… Ya veo- el joven guardo la DigiMemory- Mamá, ¿tú tienes…?- preguntó, algo curioso-… ¿tú tienes algún poder?-

-¿Eh? Vamos, Taiki- sonrió la mujer, avergonzada- No es por nada, pero esperaba que me hicieras esa pregunta frente a mis oyentes-

-… ¿Es un sí?- sonrió el joven, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sí…-aseguró su madre, más calmada-… Los _Hikari_ podemos controlar la energía de los monstruos, y usarla a nuestro favor-

-¿A su favor?-

-Para tener mayor poder, o unificarlo- explicó su madre- Supongo que, tal vez, en este mundo yo sea capaz de concentrar datos, pero me da flojera intentarlo- admitió-… Ahora mismo, quiero vivir como una madre que este cercana a la línea de normalidad- le aseguró, acariciándole el cabello.

-Eres una madre normal- le sonrió su hijo, sorprendiéndola- Te preocupas por mí y papá, verificas que nunca nos falte nada, y nos das cariño- le recordó- Eres mi mamá-

Yuno lo miró conmovida, y lo abrazó, agradecida.

Taiki sonrió, y cerró los ojos, para sentir mejor el calor materno que desprendía su madre.

* * *

_En el xros loader…_

Shoutmon miraba la escena, algo curioso, pero también triste.

-¿Cuernomon?- Kokoromon se le acercó, preocupada.

-¿Ah?- se volteo, y le sonrió, sonrojándola- Hola, Kokoromon-san-

-… ¿No recuerdas nada con ver a tu compañero?- le preguntó preocupada la V-mon.

-… Mi compañero…- murmuró el dragón, intentando concentrarse-… Lo lamento… No recuerdo- se disculpó sinceramente.

-… Está bien- sonrió tristemente Kokoromon-… Despertaste hace poco… Tal vez mañana nos recuerdes-

Shoutmon la miró un rato, sonrojándose.

-E-Este…- intentó buscar una excusa con la que comenzar una conversación- E-Esta chaqueta…- señaló el accesorio que ocupaba, tomando su atención- Tiene, bueno, tu olor-

-Ah, sí. Yo te la hice- le sonrió, sonrojándolo, pero se entristeció- ¿Eh?-

-… Entonces… como todos han dicho, ¿hay algo entre nosotros?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí- asintió simplemente ella, descolocándolo.

-¡¿P-PERO…?!- la miró, atónito-… ¡¿C-Cómo puedes afirmarlo sin avergonzarte?!-

-Porque te quiero- respondió ella, extrañada.

Shoutmon la quedó mirando, sorprendido de que fuera tan inocente aquella digimon, que fue la primera en saludarlo cuando despertó… cuando empezó a tener memorias…

Se sonrojó levemente al recordar el abrazo.

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?-

-Mm…- ella se cruzó de brazos- Bueno… Te conozco desde Abril… Y empezamos a salir en Septiembre… Y estamos entrando a Octubre…- empezó a hacer cuentas- Te conozco desde hace siete meses y hace uno que somos pareja-

-¡¿T-Tan poco…?!- se quedó en blanco el dragón- ¿Q-Qué clase… de digimon soy…?- se preguntó.

-Un _Idiotamon y Pervertidomon_\- parpadeo Kokoromon, sorprendiéndolo y descolocándolo- Está bien. También considero que hemos estado juntos poco tiempo, pero…- le aseguró, calmándolo, y puso su mano en su hombro vendado-… Hemos vivido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que…- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-… Siento que te he conocido toda la vida-

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

No lo entendía… Él sabía que el sonrojarse frente a aquella digimon no era porque los demás decían que eran pareja… Algo en ella lo tranquilizaba. Su sonrisa, su sinceridad e inocencia, sus palabras… Se sentía bien a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se movieron solos, y tomó las manos de la digimon naranja, sorprendiéndola.

-… Perdóname…- murmuró, extrañándola-… Por no recordarte-

Kokoromon se sorprendió, y sonrió.

-Está bien…-aseguró, correspondiendo al gesto- Estás a mi lado, a salvo… Eso es lo más importante-

Shoutmon la miró, sonrojado.

-… ¿E-Estás herida?- preguntó, mirando el brazo vendado.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡N-No!-negó ella, algo alterada. Prefería que el dragón no recordara algunas cosas.

-… ¿No tiene nada que ver con mi pérdida de memoria?- preguntó Shoutmon, a lo que ella volvió a negar rápidamente-… Entonces… ¿cómo la perdí…?-

Eso dejo quieta a Kokoromon…

¿Cómo perdió la memoria…? ¿Acaso debería decirle _"Porque te controló tu oscuridad, por lo que atacaste a mi compañera, dejándola herida…"?_

Ni ella metería la pata de esa forma.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia- sonrió Kokoromon, pero se sorprendió porque el dragón se quedó de piedra.

-… El asunto es que ya lo olvide…- murmuró Shoutmon, en un rincón, todo deprimido.

-¡AH!- se alteró Kokoromon, dándose cuenta de que metió la pata aunque no quería- ¡P-Perdóname!- suplicó, consolándolo.

Algo lejos de ellos, el grupo de _baja_ de Jäger intercambió miradas.

-… Kokoromon-chan sigue con él, a pesar de lo que hizo- murmuró Rapidmon, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rap?- preguntó Sky, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese tipo hirió gravemente a la Jefa- le recordó la liebre digimon, molesto.

-No fue él… Fue Salamandra- corrigió Wizardmon.

-¡Pues a ti también te hirió!- lo calló Rapidmon, asustándolo- No debería ayudarlo siquiera-

-Oye, oye. Conozco un poco a Cuernomon. Sea lo que pasó, no lo hizo él- aseguró Jack, a lo que Bearmon, con un chillón en la cabeza por parte de la liebre blanca, asintió, malhumorado- ¿Ves? Hasta Bear me da la razón.

-Bear, ¿tú también?- lo quedó mirando Rapidmon.

-_¡WUA! ¡WUA! ¡WUA! ¡WUA!-_lloró el oso, asustando al grupo.

-¡Bear! ¡No te pegue tan fuerte!- le recordó Jack, ya que el coscorrón fue por la metida de pata del pequeño durante la _reunión_\- ¡Para eso del _Wua!_-

-_¿Wue? ¿Wui?-_los miró el pequeño, curioso, descolocándolos-_ ¡Agu!... ¿Gu, gu? _Me doy-suspiró el pequeño.

-Lo que trato de decir- volvió a hablar Rapidmon, como si la interrupción del pequeño no hubiera ocurrido- Es que no podemos confiarnos en ese dragón. Lastimó a la Jefa, y no sabemos si nos va a lastimar a…- pero fue interrumpido porque alguien detrás suyo le dio un coscorrón- ¡AY!- se volteo, adolorido, para ver a Lillymon mirándolo molesta- ¡¿A-A qué vino eso?!-

-¡Shoutmon es de confianza!- le gritó la digimon hada, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿De confianza?!- se levantó enfurecido Rapidmon- ¡Díselo a la Jefa! ¡Espera, no puedes porque está herida y no sabemos como está…!- pero se calló porque Lillymon le dio una patada en la rodilla- ¡AY!-

-Lo que faltaba…- suspiró Jack, sentándose y apoyando su mentón en la mano, observando como su compañero discutía con la digimon del Xros Heart.

-… Se pelean mucho- murmuró Sky, y sonrió divertida- Oye, Wizardmon, ¿y si terminan juntos~?- preguntó, sobresaltándolo.

-Va-Vamos, Sky-san. Los digimon no terminamos juntos solo porque nos peleamos entre sí- aseguró el pequeño mago, nervioso.

-Disculpen- se les acercó Wisemon- No quisiera interrumpir, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, Wizardmon- miró al joven mago, que se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- se señaló, confundido.

-Sí. Desde que escuché el relato de Yuno-san entendí que mis conocimientos están obsoletos, y me gustaría charlar contigo sobre todo lo que sepas-

-¿Eh…? P-Pero yo no sé nada del mundo de Félix-san- aseguró el mago verde, avergonzado.

-Hablo sobre nuestros conocimientos sobre las _Espinas_\- aclaró Wisemon, sorprendiéndolo- Mis conocimientos sobre ese tema se basan en esto- hizo aparecer una _espina_, sorprendiendo a los miembros de _Jäger_.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Jack, levantándose, sorprendido.

-Lo obtuve hace medio año, cuando el _xros heart_ encontró a Kokoromon en aquel río, herida- explicó el mago- Lo he estado analizando, y gracias a él he podido deducir que el tiempo que le queda a Kokoromon como digimon dependerá de si vuelve a evolucionar o entrar en _Descontrol_-

-¡¿Cómo?!- se asustaron.

-¡¿E-Estás hablando en serio?!- preguntó molesto Rapidmon.

-Sí… Por eso me gustaría que me ayudaras en mis investigaciones- miró a Wizardmon- Tal vez, si combinamos nuestros conocimientos, podamos encontrar una cura para el _virus solitario_-

-… Cierto…- murmuró Wizardmon, sorprendido- Si analizamos nuestra información…- miró a Sky, que estaba sorprendida- Tal vez, está vez, no haga todo explotar-

Sky, al escucharlo, sonrió, mientras sus orejas se movían.

-¡Pues vamos~!- sonrió la peligris- ¡Los cerebritos pónganse a trabajar!- y, sin más, empezó a empujar a ambos intelectuales.

-… Je- sonrió levemente Jack- Creo que esto buscaba la Jefa- suspiró.

-¿Para qué se te quite lo burro?- preguntó Bearmon. Jack lo quedó mirando, moviendo sus orejas, enojado- ¿Lo mula? ¿Lo buey?- sugirió- ¡Lo perro!- sonrió, pero al ver que la expresión de su amigo no cambio empezó a meditar- ¿Lo mono…?... Me doy-

-¡BEAAAAR!-

Jijimon, sentado junto a Knigthmon y los PawnChessmon, que dormían, suspiró.

-Nuestros invitados son muy energéticos- mencionó el caballero, a lo que el anciano asintió, para después mirar a Shoutmon, que seguía deprimido, mientras Kokoromon intentaba consolarlo-… Shoutmon-dono pronto lo recordara, Jijimon-dono- le aseguró.

-… Me preocupa lo que hará cuando recuerde todo- admitió el anciano, acariciando su barba-… Shoutmon nunca se perdonará el haber lastimado a Samanta-chan… Y querrá saber qué le pasó… Lo que es…- suspiró- ¿Cómo habrá soportado Kokoromon-chan este pesar, de querer decirle la verdad a alguien que aprecias?-

-Con amor- sonrió Knigthmon, tomando la atención de su amigo- Todo se soluciona con amor. Si protegemos a alguien es por amor a este, si hacemos algo es por amor a nuestra decisión- explicó- Esa es la respuesta que se me ocurre-

-… Sí- sonrió el anciano- Me parece la más acertada… Aunque no sé cómo mirar a la cara a Shoutmon al saber que es más viejo que yo, y yo pidiéndole respeto a los mayores- admitió, incómodo.

-… Este…- escuchó, y se volteo un poco, para ver a Spadamon y Lunamon acercarse, ambos nerviosos.

-Ah, Spadamon, Lunamon-chan. Disculpen que hayan que tenido que venir en esta situación- se disculpó.

-Está bien. Somos parte de la fuerza real, y nuestro trabajo es ayudar al Rey- aseguró Spadamon- Es nuestro deber estar aquí, ahora más que nunca-

-Gracias- asintió el anciano.

-Es que, Jijimon-san. Nuestra misión era detener a Devimon, y entregarle un mensaje al Rey-recordó Lunamon, que parecía algo nerviosa.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Pero, como verán, Shoutmon ni siquiera recuerda que era Rey- suspiró Jijimon.

-Pueden entregarnos a nosotros el mensaje- sonrió Knigthmon, pero, como el anciano, se extrañó de que ambos digimon se miraran nerviosos- ¿Sucede algo malo, Spadamon-dono, Lunamon-dono?-

-Pues…- suspiró Spadamon, extrañamente sonrojado- Está bien- se puso firme, con la espalda recta- Según la decisión de los Ministros del Mundo Digital, y por pedido del ministro del _País Marino, Olegmon-sama_, se nos ha dado un mensaje que darle al Rey del Mundo Digital-

-El mensaje dice lo siguiente…- Lunamon sacó un cubo digital, el cual digitalizó un texto para que se pudiera leer:

"_Por decisión del Concejo Digital, y por no obtener respuestas del Rey sobre la búsqueda de su futura esposa, se ha decidido concederle, como última oportunidad, un mes humano para que escoja a la digimon que desee tome lugar a su lado como Reina. De no haber cumplido el plazo y el propósito por el cual se le permitió regresar al mundo humano por siete meses, nosotros, los Ministros de los Países Digitales, nos tendremos que ver en la obligación de escoger a la digimon que será coronada Reina, la cual vivirá como esposa para el Rey. De esta forma, la estabilidad y confianza del pueblo para un reinado prospero se mantendrá porque, como sabrá su Majestad, al ya haber pasado la mayoría de edad, los digimon desean verlo comprometido, para tener la seguridad de un reinado estable y que pueda dejar un legado como el fruto del matrimonio"_

"_La orden ha sido firmada por 6 de los 7 Ministros del Mundo Digital:_

_-Apollomon-sama, Ministro del País en las Nubes._

_-Stigmon-sama, Ministro del País Silvestre._

_-Pharaomon-sama, Ministro del País Desértico._

_-Vikemon-sama, Ministro del País Helado._

_-Ophanimon-sama, Modo Caído, Ministra del País en las Sombras._

_-Olegmon-sama, Ministro del País Marino._

_*El Ministro del País del Fuego, Greymon-sama, no ha sido capaz de estar en la reunión por estar actualmente junto a su compañero humano, Aonuma Kiriha. Aun así, como la mayoría voto a favor de esta orden, no se considerará la opinión de este ministro en cuestión._

"_Esperamos que el Rey pueda encontrar a tiempo a la digimon que tome como esposa"_

Lunamon apagó el mensaje, para darse cuenta que todos los digimon del _Xros Heart_ habían estado escuchando, excepto Wisemon, que estaba con Wizarmon y Sky, mientras que Rap controlaba a Jack para que dejara de darle correctivos al pequeño Bear.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritaron, atónitos y aterrorizados.

-¡¿Un-Un mes…?!- se asustó Revolmon- ¡¿A-A- A Shoutmon le queda tan solo un mes?!-

-¡Un mes! ¡Solo nos han dejado con un mes!- repitió Dondokomon, golpeando su cabeza-tambor para demostrar su sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo _Brother_ va a conseguir a una esposa en ese tiempo!?- preguntó alterado Starmon.

-¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- saltaron a coro los Pickmons y PawnChessmon.

-¡Cuando hablan del_ fruto del matrimonio…! _¡¿Están insinuando que Shoutmon también forme una familia con la digimon que se case?!- se sonrojó Lillymon- ¡Apuesto a que esa parte la dictó Ophanimon M.C!- se indignó- ¡Ella siempre haciendo esas insinuaciones innecesarias!-

-¡Esto es malo!- reaccionó Jijimon- ¡¿Cómo Shoutmon buscará esposa con su memoria perdida?!- eso asustó más a los presentes.

-¡Y más encima un mes…! ¡¿Cómo encontrara en un mes a alguien así…?!- se preguntó molesto Pinocchimon.

-… ¿Por qué no se lo pide a Kokoromon-chan?- preguntó ChibiKamemon, interrumpiendo a los adultos.

-Cierto…- bostezó Bastemon, restregándose un ojo- Yo pensaba que el asunto del matrimonio se resolvió cuando Shoutmon empezó a salir con Kokoromon-chan- confesó, bostezando cansadamente, y acurrucándose en el piso digital.

-… Entonces realmente Shoutmon se enamoró- sonrió Spadamon.

-Me alegro por él- sonrió Lunamon.

-¡Pero el asunto es que no se acuerda de ella para nada!- señaló Dondokomon, exasperado-

-¡¿Cómo le pedimos que le pida a Kokoromon-sister que se case con él, si ni siquiera recuerda quien es él?!- agregó Starmon, a lo que los Pickmons asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Podríamos pedirle a Kokoromon que se case con Shoutmon- meditó Revolmon, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Podemos explicarle la situación, y todos aquí sabemos que Shoutmon ama a Kokoromon, y ella a él-

-Cierto… No debería haber problema si se lo pedimos- coincidió Pinocchimon con su amigo.

-Pero… ¿A Kokoromon-dono le gustará la propuesta?- preguntó Knigthmon- Es un tema muy delicado-

-Sí… Además ella solo está saliendo con Shoutmon hace un mes- murmuró Lillymon, preocupada- Sin contar que es menor de edad… ¿Cuáles eran las condiciones para que Shoutmon buscara una esposa?- miró a Spadamon, que ante eso sacó un cubo digital, del cual salió un texto diferente al que tenía Lunamon.

-Veamos… las condiciones…- buscó el gato blanco- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí…!-

_-Debe ser una hembra digimon que denote confianza y bondad ante los demás, para que así mantenga buenos lazos con el pueblo_

_-Debe ser mayor de edad_

_-Debe manejarse en batalla por cualquier inconveniente._

_-Debe ser leal al Mundo Digital y al Rey._

_-Debe tener un sentido de justicia firme e intachable._

_-Debe ser…_

-Ya entendimos-lo interrumpió Pinocchimon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Kokoromon-chan entra en _casi _todas las condiciones- murmuró Jijimon, preocupado.

-¿Casi? Yo creo que en todas- aseguró ChibiKamemon.

-No… Recuerda que Kokoromon es menor de edad… y no es una digimon…- explicó el anciano, preocupado.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Spadamon y Lunamon también, ya que estaban al tanto de la situación de la V-mon.

-Mm…- meditó Lillymon- Iré a hablar con Kokoromon-chan- avisó.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- le pidieron todos, excepto Bastemon y ChibiKamemon.

-¡No le diré nada!- aseguró la digimon, ofendida- Voy a darle una suposición- y, sin más, se retiró.

* * *

-Vamos, Cuernomon- seguía intentando consolarlo Kokoromon.

-… Es que… me gustaría recordarte…- admitió el dragón, sonrojado. Kokoromon se sorprendió-… Yo…- la miró, nervioso-… Yo siento que he pasado muy buenos contigo… aunque no pueda recordarlos, los siento…- puso su mano en su pecho-… Son cálidos- le sonrió, con un poco más de confianza- Al igual que tu sonrisa-

La digimon se quedó sin palabras, mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡No eres Cuernomon! ¡En lo absoluto!- empezó a sacudirlo fuertemente, llorando como niña chica- ¡Nunca me dirías buenas palabras! ¡Siempre te refieres a mí como _Tonta_, no con _SAN!_ ¡Me criticas mis errores y algunos de mis apodos! ¡Y siempre peleamos…!- lloró, dejando de zarandearlo.

-… Estoy empezando a temer saber _qué clase de digimon era_\- admitió Shoutmon, con una gota en la cabeza, pero se sorprendió que ella le sonriera.

-Pero… también eres bondadoso conmigo. Aguantas mis errores egoístas, te preocupas por mí… Me aceptas tal y como soy…- lo miró, agradecida-… Aunque perdiste la memoria… Sigues siendo Cuernomon, aunque Modo Caballero- bromeo, contenta.

Shoutmon se quedó sorprendido, y, sin saber por qué, su cuerpo se movió solo…

Puso sus manos en los brazos de la digimon, tomando su atención, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida y sonrojada, pero después los cerró, abriendo un poco la boca, para corresponder al gesto…

Inmediatamente ambos se detuvieron a centímetros de juntar sus labios, porque Lillymon estaba frente a ellos, sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¡AH!- Shoutmon se separó de la V-mon, cayendo sentado al piso- ¡L-LO SIENTO!- se disculpó, sumamente avergonzado- ¡Y-YO…! ¡N-NO SÉ QUE ME PASÓ!- le aseguró a ambas digimon- ¡LO LAMENTO!-

-E-Está bien- sonrió incómoda Kokoromon- Al fin y al cabo…- junto sus manos, sonrojada-… No sería la primera vez que nos besamos-

-… ¿Eh?- eso dejó quieto a Shoutmon- ¿Y-Ya nos hemos… besado?- se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Exactamente~- sonrió Lillymon, sonrojando a Kokoromon.

-… E-Este…- murmuró el dragón rojo, nervioso, tomando la atención de ambas-… N-Nuestra relación…- miró a la digimon naranja-… ¿Q-Qué tan profunda es…?- preguntó, avergonzado.

Kokoromon parpadeo unas tres veces, mientras Lillymon se sonrojaba por lo directo de la pregunta.

-Pues, verás…- sonrió Kokoromon, y, de un momento a otro, le había dado un martillazo a Shoutmon con su nuevo martillo blanco, sacado de uno de los paquetes de su cinturón gris- ¡ESO NO SE PREGUNTA, PERVERTIDOMON!-

-… L-Lo siento…- gimió el dragón, antes de caer _Nockaut_.

Kokoromon respiró hondo, sonrojada.

-¡Cuernomon, con o sin memoria, sigue siendo un Pervertidomon!- sentenció, apoyando su martillo a su hombro, ante la Lillymon en blanco- ¿Querías preguntar algo?- le preguntó, curiosa.

-S-Sí…- sonrió nerviosa la digimon- Pues… Kokoromon, ¿t-tienes algún plan a futuro? Ya sabes, cuando logremos salir de todo esto-

-Pues… Quiero estudiar en el Mundo Digital, y aprender de mi mundo- sonrió Kokoromon- Cuernomon ya me hizo esa promesa- miró al inconsciente dragón.

-C-Cierto…- sonrió Lillymon- ¿Y planeas, ya sabes, casarte algún día?-

-Ca… ¿Casarme…?- se sorprendió Kokoromon, y empezó a meditar- Pues… primero, el digimon tendría que pasar por el medidor de calidad de Samy y Papá- recordó, dándole a la digimon a su lado un mal presentimiento- Pero más que nada, tendría que amarlo mucho, mucho…- eso lo dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Lillymon se percató de eso, y sonrió contenta.

-Dime, Kokoromon- se agachó para estar a su altura-… ¿Qué dirías si ese digimon fuera Shoutmon?-

-… ¿Sho... Cuernomon…?- se sonrojó Kokoromon- Pues… lo apalearía hasta clavarlo- sonrió, mostrando su martillo, descolocándola.

-¡¿EH?! ¡P-Pero…! ¡Si lo piensas, Shoutmon reúne tus requisitos!- le señaló Lillymon.

-Sipi, pero es mayor que yo. Hablo de que él tiene 20 y yo solo 17- le hizo notar Kokoromon, extrañada- Además que nuestra relación recién comienza. Si me pidiera matrimonio, lo tomaría como que quiere una excusa para pasarse de listo- sonrió, dejando de piedra a su amiga- Pero sé que él no es ese tipo de digimon, así que no me preocupo de que me haga semejante pregunta-

-…Y-Ya veo…- sonrió forzosamente Lillymon, sudando a mares-… Kokoromon-chan… ¿c-cuándo cumples los 18?-

-¿En fecha humana?- preguntó Kokoromon, a lo que ella asintió- Pues en Diciembre 24- sonrió, y se asustó cuando la digimon se desmoronó- ¡AH! ¡Lillymon!-

-… ¿E-Escucharon…?- preguntó Pinocchimon, que, como el resto del grupo, escuchó la conversación, estaba en blanco.

-Esto es malo… Si Shoutmon le pregunta a Kokoromon-chan, ella lo tomará mal… Y, peor aún… Ella pasa la mayoría de edad en Diciembre… y tenemos hasta finales de Octubre…- se lamentó Jijimon.

Spadamon y Lunamon se miraron, incómodos…

Las cosas iban en mal en peor, y en varios sentidos…

* * *

_Al día siguiente_.

La escuela, a pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, funcionaba con normalidad, y, a la hora de almuerzo, el Xros Heart estaba reunido como de costumbre en el techo.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Cuernomon, mucho gusto!- saludó contento Shoutmon a Tagiru, Yuu, Damemon y Gumdramon, dejándolos en blanco.

-… Entonces, ¿Shoutmon empeoró?- preguntó Tagiru, atónito, sin darse cuenta que se le cayó la porción de arroz que iba a comerse de los palillos.

-S-Sí…- admitió avergonzado Taiki, junto al lado de una deprimida Kokoromon, y un curioso Shoutmon, que miraba divertido los palillos del joven-… Kokoromon le dio un martillazo anoche… y se le olvidó todo lo que pasó ayer…-

-Lo siento- murmuró tristemente Kokoromon, llorando en silencio.

-Pe-Pero…- palideció Gumdramon- ¡K-Kokoromon-sama…! ¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!-le preguntó, atónito.

-… Es que Cuernomon me hizo una pregunta insinuando algo para mayores de 18, me ofendí, y lo apalee…- explicó avergonzada.

-¿Para mayores de 18 años?- parpadearon extrañados Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-P-Prefiero que omitas lo que te pregunto- admitió Yuu, incómodo.

-¡No pienses mal de mí!- le suplicó Kokoromon.

-¡No lo hago!- aseguró el rubio.

-Estás equivocado si piensas que esto no está de locos- suspiró Damemon.

-¿Y cómo está DarkKnightmon?- preguntó Taiki, para querer cambiar de tema, y quitándole los palillos a Shoutmon, que los golpeaba simultáneamente, para saber cuánta era su durabilidad.

-… Sigue sufriendo efectos secundarios- aseguró tristemente Damemon- Pero…-miró a Yuu.

-… No logré entenderlo del todo… Pero…- sonrió el rubio-… Me pidió una disculpa-

Eso sorprendió a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron.

Gumdramon sonrió, pero después miró nervioso al dragón que tanto admiraba, que comía contento de la vida su porción de arroz.

-.. ¿R-Rey…?- lo miró, nervioso.

-¿Ah?- el dragón, con los cachetes inflados por el arroz, lo miró extrañado. Tragó la comida, para poder hablarle-… ¿Rey? Cierto… Ese digimon Jijimon dijo que era Rey… ¿Pero de qué lo seré…?- se preguntó- ¡Ojalá sea de los que comen sin parar!- sonrió, para seguir degustando.

Gumdramon lo miró dolido, y después enojado.

-¡Usted no es así!- saltó, enojado, tomando la atención de todos- ¡Usted es súper poderoso, respetable, sabio…! ¡Es a quien derrotaré!- le gritó- ¡¿Cómo puede olvidarse de mi tan simplemente?!-

Shoutmon lo quedó mirando, tragó, y se rascó la cabeza.

-Lo siento… Realmente no me acuerdo de nada… ¿Cómo era que te llamaba?- preguntó, incómodo, dejando dolido al pequeño-… Era algo con Gum… ¿Gummymon…? ¿Gumballmon…? No, eso no tiene sentido…- pero no pudo seguir, porque el pequeño le pegó un puñetazo, tirándolo al piso.

-¡AH!- se levantaron todos.

-¡Cuernomon!- Kokoromon se acercó al dragón rojo, que, adolorido, se sobaba la mejilla.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡¿Estás bien?!- se le acercó Taiki.

-Auch… Auch…- gimió Shoutmon- _Taichi_, ese niño tiene mucha fuerza- le dijo.

-… Que me llamo _Taiki_\- corrigió el joven, apesadumbrado.

-¡Oye, Gumdramon…!- se le acercó Tagiru, pero su compañero se alejó de él, enfurecido- ¡Espera…!- se le iba a acercar hasta que Yuu lo detiene- ¿Eh?-

-… Se comprensivo con él- le pidió su amigo.

Tagiru entendió a lo que se refería, y asintió. El rubio lo soltó, por lo que se acercó a su amigo, que se sentó frente al barandal, con los pies colgando. Él lo imitó.

-… No haré caso a lo que digas- aseguró el pequeño, enojado.

-Eres un gruñón. ¿Por qué no solo admites que te duele que Shoutmon no te recuerde?- le preguntó Tagiru, dando a entender que no seguiría el concejo de Yuu.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!- su amigo lo miró molesto, dejándolo sorprendido al notar lágrimas en los ojos verdes- ¡No entiendes mi relación con el Rey…! ¡Él…! ¡Él me salvó de Gaiomon, a coste de su propia vida…! ¡Esa vez casi es borrado, pero, en cambio, recibió heridas que cicatrizaron…! ¡Nunca me lo he perdonado…! ¡He intentado ser fuerte, ser famoso…! ¡Porque quiero protegerlo!- confesó, sorprendiendo más a su amigo.

-… Gumdramon… ¿Es por eso que quieres ser una _súper-estrella_, como yo?- murmuró Tagiru.

-… Quiero superar al Rey, como tu superaste a Taiki- admitió-… Mi fuerza en el _Superior Mode_ no es nada comparada con la fuerza con la que el Rey derrotó al tirano de _Bagramon_\- aseguró-… Si lo supero, seré más fuerte que él… y así podré protegerlo… Así le pegaría toda la ayuda que me ha dado…- admitió, y miró el piso, dolido-… Pero… Pero él no se acuerda siquiera que me adoptó como su pupilo… como su hermano…- gimió, y se restregó los ojos.

Tagiru estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes su compañero había actuado así, demostrándole que era tan solo un niño a pesar de su actitud, y que le estaba afectando bastante todo lo que sucedía últimamente, y ahora lo descargaba.

-… Gumdramon- lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirara, y se sorprendiera de que le sonriera- Tus lazos con Shoutmon no se han perdido. Tienes que entender que su situación es delicada. Si quieres tener de vuelta al viejo Rey para poder derrotarlo, entonces primero hay que hacer que nos recuerde- le sonrió, entusiasmado.

-… ¿E-Estás seguro…?- se sorprendió Gumdramon, a lo que su amigo sonrió y asintió-… Je…- se restregó la nariz-… Igual tenía ganas de golpear al Rey-admitió, causándole una risa.

-… Eres fuerte…-

Eso sorprendió a ambos, por lo que se voltearon, para ver a Shoutmon sonriéndoles.

-Eres muy fuerte, pequeño- le aseguró a Gumdramon, sorprendiéndolo- Ya quiero recordarte, para ver si te tengo que devolver el golpe- admitió, mostrándole el puño.

El pequeño se quedó sorprendido, y sonrió, contento.

-Se va a poner a llorar cuando intente darme un golpe, porque se lo devolveré el doble- aseguró Gumdramon, chocando puño con el dragón rojo.

-Está bien, _Gumballmon_-sonrió Shoutmon.

-¡Es _Gumdramon!_-se ofendió el pequeño.

Kokoromon sonrió, contenta, al igual que los jóvenes y digimon detrás.

-Es un muy bonito final para una discusión- escuchó, y notó como alguien se apoyaba en ella- ¿No lo crees, Kokoromon-chwan?- le preguntó sonriente V-mon, a su lado.

-¡¿EH?!- se sobresaltaron los jóvenes, al igual que Gumdramon y Damemon.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Kokoromon- ¿V-V-mon?-se extrañó.

-¡¿C-Cómo…?! ¡¿E-En qué momento…?! ¡¿Saliste del xros loader?!- preguntó Tagiru, atónito.

-Hace un momento, me aburrí de la hospitalidad barata de tus digimon- explicó, sin darse cuenta que los digimon dentro del xros loader rojo oscuro empezaban a echar chispitas de los ojos- Y puedo salir sin problemas porque, como no me has cazado, no estoy ligado a tu xros loader-

-¡CAZEMOSLO!- rugió enojado Gumdramon.

_-¡NO!-_ suplicaron los digimon de Tagiru, descolocando a todos.

-_¡Aniki! ¡Sea piadoso! ¡No aguantamos más a V-mon-san y sus anécdotas!_-suplicó Betsumon.

-_¡Tagiru! ¡Si te atreves a obligarnos a soportar a ese dragón de malos chistes, horribles historias, con unas listas de descuento que marean de tanto escuchar, te juro que te quitaré todo tu entusiasmo antes de los exámenes de final de año!_-amenazó FlameWizardmon, asustando al joven.

-Está bien, está bien- sonrió V-mon, sin despegarse de Kokoromon, que lo miraba algo incómoda- Al fin y al cabo, Kokoromon-chwan es quien me cazó-aseguró, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluido a los digimon en sus respectivos xros loader.

Shoutmon parpadeo, extrañado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Si no soy humana, y no tengo xros loader-le hizo notar Kokoromon, extrañada.

-Ay, eres tan tierna e inocente como lo era Sakaerumon-sama- aseguró V-mon, abrazándola y restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

-¡TÚ…!- se enfureció Gumdramon, mientras los jóvenes miraban molestos al dragón azul grisáceo.

-¡Oye, deja a Kokoromon!- ordenó indignado Tagiru.

-¿Y por qué debería…?- empezó a preguntar, hasta recibir un martillazo por parte de la digimon, mandándolo a rodar, dejando en blanco a los presentes.

-V-mon, tienes que aprender a respetar el espacio personal de una chica- aseguró algo molesta Kokoromon.

-… B-Bueno… Ni Kokoromon es tan inocente en ese sentido- murmuró Yuu, algo pálido.

-S-Sí… C-Creo que no debemos preocuparnos si V-mon sigue cortejándola- sentenció Taiki, sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Pues claro!-sonrió Tagiru- ¡Kokoromon se sabe defender solita!-

-… Eso… dolió…- gimió V-mon, sentándose adolorido.

-Te equivocaste por completo de digimon a la que cortejear- aseguró Damemon, serio.

-_¡Cierto, Damemon-san! ¡Kokoromon-san es la pareja del Rey!_\- le informó indignado Betsumon.

-_¡Si te metes con ella, te metes con el Rey!_\- aseguró Chibikakemon.

-Oh… Es la pareja, lo sé bien… ¿Pero están comprometidos a matrimonio?- preguntó sonriendo el dragón, dejando callados a los digimon de los xros loader.

-¿Ah? ¿Matrimonio…?- se extrañó Tagiru.

Gumdramon, en cambio, apretó los puños, entendiendo a que se refería el dragón.

-C-Claro que no- negó Yuu.

-Cuernomon y yo solo somos pareja- recordó Kokoromon- No estamos comprometidos, ¿verdad?- le sonrió al dragón, que miraba al cielo, dejándola en blanco.

-… ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó extrañado Shoutmon, solo para recibir un martillazo que lo mando a rodar.

-¡AH!- se asustó Taiki.

-_¡Ay, no! ¡Tal vez Brother pierda por tercera vez la memoria!_\- se asustó Starmon, alertando a Kokoromon.

-¡Ay, lo siento…!- empezó a disculparse, hasta que V-mon se volvió a apoyar en ella- ¡V-mon!- se avergonzó.

-Entonces, como la relación del Rey y Kokoromon-chwan no es, por así decirlo, extremadamente oficial, significa que pueden romper sin problemas- sonrió el dragón, mirando efectivamente al xros loader del bolsillo de Taiki, donde los digimon se quedaron en silencio- Significa que aun tengo oportunidad con Kokoromon-chwan, mientras no tenga algún otro _compromiso_-

Ante eso, Jijimon y el resto de los digimon del xros heart fruncieron el ceño… Entendieron de inmediato lo que quería decir V-mon…

"Si el Rey no estaba comprometido con Kokoromon, por lo que no le ofrecía matrimonio… Él se quedaría con ella"

Tan concentrados estaban, que no notaron como los dormilones miembros de _Jäger_ se acomodaron, sin despertar.

V-mon sonrió, satisfecho, hasta que Gumdramon alejó a Kokoromon de él, sorprendiéndolo, y aliviando a la digimon.

-Tal vez el Rey no recuerde su amor a Kokoromon-sama… Pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente- aseguró, enojado- ¡Y por eso te digo que no te permitiré ponerle un dedo encima! ¡Mientras el Rey no recuerde a Kokoromon-sama, yo actuaré para protegerla de ti!-

Tagiru sonrió contento, al igual que Taiki, Yuu y Damemon, que atendían al mareado Shoutmon. Kokoromon sonrió, agradecida…

-… Ya veo…- para sorpresa de todos, V-mon se fue a un rincón-… Ahora yo tome el papel de villano.

-¡AH! ¡NO!- negó el pequeño.

-No es lo que queríamos decir- suspiró Yuu, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Shoutmon recobró el conocimiento!- sonrió Damemon.

-Ay…- el dragón rojo se sentó, adolorido- ¿Eh?- miró a los dos jóvenes y al digimon, extrañado-… ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó, desorientado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra…

-¡NO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!-

* * *

_A la salida de la escuela…_

_-Entonces…- _meditó Shoutmon, quien, durante las clases, se sometió a un chequeo por parte de Wisemon y Wizardmon, que confirmaron que, cuando recibía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sus datos se reseteaban, volviendo a perder la memoria, se cruzó de brazos, mientras el _Xros Heart_ caminaba por las calles- _… Te llamas Takato, ¿verdad?-_

_-_No- suspiró Taiki.

-_Pues… ¿Takuya? ¿Tal vez Masaru o Daisuke…?_-meditó Shoutmon, concentrado-_¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido…?_-

-_Kudou…_-respondió desanimado Taiki.

-_Ya veo… Me suenas a algo como Kudou Shinichi o algo así… No eres detective juvenil, ¿verdad?-_

_-_Ahora Shoutmon está confundiendo la ficción con la realidad- suspiró Yuu.

-¡Esto cada vez es más confuso!- Tagiru se rascó la cabeza, exasperado- ¡Ni siquiera sé si podré concentrarme para el partido de pasado mañana!- recordó, temeroso de la final de basquetbol.

-… Estoy decidido- sonrió Taiki, extrañando a ambos- Haré que Shoutmon recupere la memoria antes del partido- aseguró, sorprendiéndolos, y haciendo que se detuvieran- Él siempre nos ha visto en los entrenamientos y el los partidos. Tiene derecho a vernos ganar la final-

-¡Así se habla, Taiki-san!- sonrió Tagiru.

-_¿Oh? ¿Así que tu nombre era Taiki?_\- preguntó Shoutmon, descolocando a todos.

-… Me va a costar, pero lo haré-suspiró Taiki, apesadumbrado.

-Tan optimista como siempre- escuchó cierta voz familiar, por lo que se dio media vuelta, sorprendido, para ver a Kiriha, Nene, y Ryuoma cerca de ellos.

-.. K-Ki… ¿K-Kiriha-san…?- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-¿Ne-Nee-san?- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su hermana.

-¿Y Ryouma…?- murmuró Taiki, a lo que el platino miró para otro lado, desanimado- ¿Qué ha pasado?-miró al rubio, quien se acomodó la capucha.

-Me gustaría saberlo- admitió Kiriha- Escucha, Taiki. Te lo diré de manera rápida, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo- le aseguró- Hemos estado trabajando como apoyo para _Jäger_ los últimos meses- eso sorprendió a los jóvenes- Pero anteayer dejamos de recibir información de ellos, y Saburo está siendo retenido por Salamandra-

-… ¿Saburo…?- murmuró Yuu, mientras Taiki fruncía el ceño- He escuchado ese nombre antes- meditó.

-_Saburo es el segundo humano de Jäger_\- informó Kokoromon, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡¿S-Segundo humano…?!- se quedó atónito Tagiru.

_-Es quien, junto a D'arcmon y Vormundmon, cumplen misiones en países donde no estemos nosotros_-explicó Jack.

-_¡¿V-Vor…?! ¡¿Vormundmon…?!_\- se quedó atónito Gumdramon.

-_¡¿Q-Qué dijiste…?!_\- preguntó sorprendido Jijimon, mientras los demás miraban de misma forma a la liebre blanca.

-_¡Oye, Kiriha! ¡¿Cómo que Saburo está en problemas?!-_exigió saber Rapidmon, ignorando a los demás.

-Entonces, ¿hay digimon de Jäger en el Xros Heart?- murmuró Ryuoma, sorprendido.

-Salamandra descubrió que Saburo está trabajando con nosotros, y lo encerró en el edificio donde reside. Está lleno de guardias, y Kopierer, así que el único medio para infiltrarse es el mundo humano, y necesitaremos ayuda para eso- explicó Kiriha, serio.

-_T-Te equivocas si la petición no es muy repentina-dame_-aseguró Damemon.

Taiki medito, serio… Quería comprobar algo… Algo que recordó cuando vio la noticia de la muerte de los abuelos del rubio frente a él.

-… Kiriha, ¿Cuántos años tiene el tal Saburo?-

-14. Es unos meses mayor que yo-

-¿Le gusta el fútbol?-

-Sí-

-¿Es japonés?

-Mitad japonés, mitad Estadounidense-aclaró Kiriha- Su madre se crió en Estados Unidos, aunque sus padres son japoneses-

-Ya veo…- sonrió nostálgicamente Taiki- Entonces hablamos del mismo Saburo-

-¿Taiki-san?- lo miró extrañado Tagiru.

-Cuando era niño, me encontré con un compañero de clases que siempre cambiaba de escuela- explicó el joven- Parecía tener problemas, así que le pregunté si necesitaba algo. Como él se negó, me fui… Pero, después de eso, el niño fue llevado a la ambulancia porque se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza…- apretó sus puños, recordando como él lloró frente a la pelota abandonada de su compañero-… Se llamaba _Aonuma Saburo_\- informó, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Por él, decidí que jamás le daría la espalda a alguien, aunque se negara a querer mi ayuda. Pero, después del incidente, él se mudó, así que nunca pude disculparme, y tampoco supe algo de él… Hasta ahora… Esta vez será diferente- aseguró- Esta vez, no le daré la espalda a Saburo- sentenció, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

_**¡YHO!**_

_**¡Logré subir el cap! Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero me está venciendo el sueño -_-'. ¡Eso sí! ¡Aseguro que el próximo será el rescate, será más largo, y tendrá mucha acción!^^.**_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

*Digi: _**¡Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior! ¡QUE HORROR! Lamento mucho lo de tu computador T-T.**_

_**Ups... Pensé que eras chico.. Lo siento^^'.**_

_**Con respecto al darle el sape a la Jefa y a Gaiomon...- miró a ambos personajes peligrosos para mi persona- *cof* Ups, creo que me enfermé de "No puedo cometer algun acto que atente contra mi vida"*cof***_

_**-... Idiota...- murmuró Samanta.**_

_**-¡Quiero seguir viva, no seas así! T-T.**_

**_Con referente a Misty-chan, sipi, es la hermanita de Ren, y hay que tenerle ojo. Es importante^^. Sobre el director...*se corta la señal*_**

**_¡Tranquila! ¡Los refuerzos para Saburo van en camino! No te culpo por empezar a detestar a Vormundmon, él mismo se lo busca¬¬. Sobre la madre de Shoutmon, en realidad, antes de escribir esta saga, estuve investigando, y encontré una dibujante que puso como madre del dragón una Dukemon femenina, y se me quedó pegada la idea. Claro está, que el nombre es diferente^^._**

**_Cuando Shoutmon se entere de quienes son sus tíos (si recupera la memoria¬v¬) creo que lo que no hará es darles un trato bonito^^'... dando el hecho de todo lo que hicieron al Mundo Digital... y a su familia... y a sus amigos... -_-'_**

**_No suena mal tu idea futurista^^, y tranquila. Te aseguro que habrá un momento o recuerdo de padre e hijo (aun tengo que decidir esa parte)_**

**_Sobre el ave fénix, lo saque de la historia real de Monster Rancher^^'_**

**_-Oye, Gaiomon- llamé al samurái- ¿Leíste el comentario de Digi?-_**

**_-Sí... Y no entendí eso sobre ser niñero... ¿De quién habla? ¿Qué niño...?- se preguntó, hasta mirar a Shoutmon y Kokoromon- Oh~- sonrió divertido, pero la Jefa lo mandó a volar de una patada, dándome un buen susto._**

**_-...- la joven se volteo a verme, asustándome-... No quiero ninguna insinuación de ese tipo_**

**_-¡S-SÍ!-_**

**_-Va-Vamos, Kokoromon... Deja de llorar- suspiró Shoutmon a la V-mon._**

**_-E-Es que... D-Digi cree... q-que te seré infiel...- gimió la digimon, llorando como niña chica._**

**_-Va-Vamos... son solo temores...- intentó consolarla el dragón._**

**_-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_**

**_¬¬'... Si está así, ni este pequeñín podrá calmarla- suspiré, con el pequeño ChibiShoutmon de Digi en los brazos. Volví a suspirar al ver que tendría que tomar un bote porque las lágrimas de la triste digimon estaban por inundar el lugar -_-'_**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

* FireGuardiamon: _**Mm... Me gusta la idea^^.**_

_**-¿Cuál idea?- pregunta Tagiru.**_

_**-La verás en un futuro entre cercano y lejano- prometí.**_

_**-¡OK! ¡Si lo dices así debe ser una idea genial!^^**_

_**-... Si...¬¬-**_

_**¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic^^!**_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_*_Fanny_: **Me alegra que tengas una nueva cuenta de fanfic. Que raro... Yo no suelo tener problemas con el celular al momento de enviar un comentario... Que mal -_-'**_

_**¡Me gustó saber que te sorprendí en el cap anterior^^! ¡PERO MÁS AUN QUE HAS VISTO EL ANIME DE MONSTER RANCHER TTTTTTTTTTTTTUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_

**_Si quieres ver un capitulo en japones sub español de la serie, pásate por mi canal de Youtuve (créeme que me fue difícil encontrar la serie en japones, tarde seis años T-T) Tengo la serie completa en japones, pero sin sub. El cap que subí en mi canal es como un regalo, espero lo veas^^, y también leas mis fic referentes a esta serie ^/^~ (aunque advierto que Plumas del Fénix, mi primer fic, tiene una letra más o menos HORRENDA TT-TT', PERO ASEGURO QUE LA TRAMA ES BUENA TT_TT)_**

**_-Bien, el balde de agua fría para el V-mon enamoradizo...- busco para todos lados el balde que tenía preparado de antemano, para verlo flotar entre todo el agua que empezaba a inundar el lugar- ¡¿EHH?!-_**

**_-¡Fa-Fanny...! ¡¿T-También cree... q-que puedo serle infiel a C-Cuernomon?!- lloró Kokoromon, sin darse cuenta que empapaba a todo el mudo._**

**_-¡S-Solo está preocupada por la situación! ¡Deja de llorar!- intentó consolarla Shoutmon._**

**_-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAA!-_**

**_-... Supongo que por problemas técnicos no podremos dar en este cap el balde de agua fría al mencionado V-mon- suspiré- Oye, Gaiomon. Fanny te envía saludos...-_**

**_-¡¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR UNA PALA?!- exigió saber el samurái, que había aterrizado boca abajo tras la patada, quedando enterrado en el suelo lleno de agua- ¡O UN ESCUDO! ¡ESO SUENA MEJOR!_**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

*ShadowyWriter: _**¡Exactamente! ¡En el próximo capitulo, el Xros Heart se enfretará por primera vez, en vivo y en directo, contra el Proyecto Iluminati! ¡Ya no contra los Kopierer! ¡Sino contra las cabecillas! ¡Haré todo lo posible para que disfrutes del capitulo^^!**_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

* OrionGreymon: **_Ups.. Lamento que el cap anterior de confundiera... Sabía que iban a ser muchas revelaciones para un solo cap, pero no vi necesidad de postergar la verdad^^'_**

**_¡No te preocupes^^'! Para leer este fic, no necesitas leer o ver Monster Rancher, así que calmadito^^'_**

**_-V-mon, el encargo de auriculares- le recordó al digimon que flotaba en un bote._**

**_-Pues, no sé. A menos a que me den algo a cambio de estos preciados utensilios para escuchar música mientras hablan otros, tal vez me tarde un poco..._**

**_-¬¬' ¿En serio? Te escribo desde Chile, o sea, a una cuadra de Argentina¬¬-_**

**_-Incluso para un gran y poderoso digimon como yo se me haría imposible cumplir la petición del lector en tan poco tiempo- sonrió V-mon- A menos a que me permitas nuevamente montar una de esas aves moradas...- pero no pudo terminar, porque la Jefa lo mandó a volar de una patada._**

**_-¡¿EH?! ¡¿A-A qué vino eso?!- pregunté._**

**_-Primero: No me gustó como se acercó a mi hermana hoy- me miró Samanta, dandome un susto- Segundo: a esa magnitud de golpe, y con esa velocidad, debe de llegar con el lector en el momento en que lea este mensaje-_**

**_-... ¿Cómo estás segura...?-_**

**_-La información es poder-_**

**_-... ¿Sabes que estás esquivando la verdadera respuesta?¬¬...-_**

**_Sobre que aparezca algún líder...Siendo honesta.. La idea suena bien, pero no dejaría concordancia en la historia. Me gusta que todo coincida y tenga un "por qué" que se explique. Los lideres aparecieron porque Quartzmon era un peligro para sus mundos, y, en este caso Apocalymon solo es peligroso para el mundo Xros Wars, además de que el relojero no podría volver a llamarlos *spoiler^^'*_**

**_Te prometo que en el próximo cap aparecen los generales que tanto deseas ver^^*spoilerx2*_**

* * *

**_En fin, no tengo más que dar un gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme._**

**_¿Saben? A veces , como esta historia no tiene muchas opiniones como las otras, y es en la que más me esfuerzo porque es la más compleja de entre todos mis fic, me desanimo mucho, ya que mis historias de Naruto, que se me ocurren en el momento, tienen mejor audiencia. ¡No digo que no me guste que le vaya bien a las historias de Kurama...! Es solo que me hace sentir un poquito mal por esta, ya que me caliento la cabeza para que todo este conectado, combinar momentos divertidos con dramáticos, y me encanta escribir las escenas de pelea, y, especialmente, las estrategias de Samanta..._**

**_*Suspiro* ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Disculpen el párrafo anterior, pero quería que entendieran cuan preciados son sus comentarios y apoyos para mi. Sé que Fanny logró hacer que regresara a esta historia, pero, para darte una información, en realidad... Este fic tiene muy pocas visitas, casi solo 20 por cap... lo que es casi nada..._**

**_... Si lo continuo, es por ustedes 5._**

**_Muchas gracias, _**Digi, FireGuardiamon, Fanny, ShadowyWriter y OrionGreymon _**por el apoyo que le dan a esta humilde escritora y su simple fic^^**_

_**¡Espero verlos en el próximo cap, que estará dedicado a ustedes cinco^^!**_


	29. Comienza el rescate ¿Lazos?

**_¡Perdóooooooooon!_**

**_¡Me tarde mucho con el cap! ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿DOS? Ya ni sé T-T._**

**_Lo siento, pero con la U, mis ideas floreciendo en el fic de Naruto, y la complejidad de este cap, me quedé atascada.T-T (sin contar el sismo en Chile...)_**

**_Pero, en fin, aquí esta el cap (laargooo como prometí, aunque no sé si con mucha acción, pero los voy a sorprender^^)_**

_**Antes del cap, quiero agradecer a **_"takedigi"_**, un lector que me sigue desde Naruto, por haber hecho algo que me dejó sin habla ¡Comentó en cada capitulo del fic! ¡Siendo 28!**_

_**No pude evitar sentirme contenta, takedigi. También agradezco **_Miss Simpaty _**por comenzar con esta historia.**_

_**Y, obvio, sin olvidar a **_Digi, FireGuardiamon, Fanny, ShadowyWriter y OrionGreymon _**por todo el apoyo dado^^.**_

_**¡Espero disfruten el regreso del fic^^!**_

* * *

_**Comienza el **__**rescate.**_

_**¿Lazos?**_

* * *

Comenzaba a atardecer en el mundo humano, y, en el centro de la ciudad, varios fotógrafos y periodista estaban amontonados frente a un edificio, esperando la salida de _Aonuma Shun_, quien acababa de salir por las puertas de vidrio, acompañado por sus dos guardaespaldas, que alejaban a los periodistas de él.

-¡Aonuma-san! ¡¿Cree que el ataque a su sobrina haya sido un accidente?!-

-¡¿Considera que las próximas víctimas de estos atentados puedan ser usted, su hijo, o su sobrino?!-

-¡¿Quién cree que esté detrás de estos ataques?!-

Eso y más le preguntaban al rubio, quien levantó un poco las manos, haciendo que los periodistas guardaran silencio, para poder escucharlo.

-Es verdad, que los acontecimientos recientes pueden hacernos pensar que mi sobrina, Samanta, ha sufrido el mismo destino que mis hermanos y padres- admitió el rubio, algo apesadumbrado- Pero, aun así, estoy seguro que encontraremos su paradero, y de que ella debe de estar sana y salva. Quiero creerlo así…-

-¿Sabe algo del tío de su sobrina, Derek Wolf-san?- le preguntó un hombre.

-No tenemos noticias sobre él, pero estoy seguro, que, tal vez, se encuentre al lado de Samanta- aseguró Shun, y se percató que su transporte, un auto negro, acababa de estacionarse cerca- Me gustaría poder responder más, pero tengo que ir a ayudar con las investigaciones- se despidió, y, siendo escoltado por sus guardaespaldas, se subió al automóvil, y se retiró, mientras los periodistas le hablaban a las cámaras, informando la situación…

En unos edificios cercanos, al lado de tres Monitamon verdes, Jack vio irse al auto negro frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese tipo… Sería tan fácil desde aquí…- murmuró, apretando su puño, haciendo que este fuera rodeado levemente por energía negra.

-Nop, Jacky~- Sky se asomó detrás de su hombro, tomando su atención- Si atacáramos a Salamandra, nos dejaría _Nockaut_ con sus sombras- le recordó.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró la liebre de ojos celestes- Oigan, _Tvmon_, ¿han descubierto algo?- miró a los digimon verdes, que movían sus antenas de un lado a otro.

-¡Somos _Monitamon!_\- le recordó uno de ellos.

-¡No _Tv-mon!_\- aseguró el otro.

-¡Somos _Monitores!_\- y, con lo último dicho por el tercero, hicieron una pose, haciendo que Sky aplaudiera, contenta, mientras Jack suspiraba, pidiendo paciencia con esos tres…

El auto negro donde viajaba Shun giró en una esquina, deteniéndose por el semáforo, por lo que el rubio, sentado en la parte de atrás, miró la calle a su lado a través de la ventana cerrada por el vidrio oscuro.

-¿Lo llevo al puesto de investigaciones, o a la base?- le preguntó su agente, miembro del Proyecto Iluminati, al igual que los dos guardias que lo acompañaban.

-Al puesto de investigaciones. Lo mejor será darles pistas falsas a las autoridades sobre Samanta- aseguró el rubio, serio.

En eso, algo vibró en su bolsillo, por lo que sacó un comunicador negro. Al verlo, suspiró levemente, y lo activó.

-_Salamandra, ¿por qué lo retienes?_\- se escuchó la voz de Visdom, quien, con su capucha puesta, sentado en un edificio en el _Digiquartz, _frunció el ceño, serio, con el comunicador negro en la mano- _El Dukemon y la D'arcmon que tiene tu hijo son buenos espécimen para que Topacio trabaje-_le recordó.

-No te preocupes, Visdom- le pidió Shun, sonriendo levemente- Aunque ahora esté en contra, estoy seguro que mi hijo, Saburo, va a unirse a nuestra causa-

-_Cinco años enfrentándose a ti, sabiendo que Salamandra es tu alter ego. Sabiendo eso, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-_pidió saber el encapuchado, frunciendo el ceño- _Ya es bastante negligente de tu parte no apostar a los tres I.A. en ese edificio-_

-Prefiero que ellos estén vigilando los alrededores de _Digimon Land_. Aun no podemos entrar a ese espacio digital, pero supongo que en algún momento se nos dará la oportunidad- aseguró el rubio, observando por la ventana como el auto comenzaba a moverse por las calles.

-_Realmente quieres que tu hijo se nos una, ¿no es así?_\- habló Visdom, observando su bastón.

-Sí. Al ser mi hijo, no veo la necesidad que sea mi enemigo. Especialmente ahora, que la Jefa ya no está- aseguró Shun, sonriendo levemente.

-_…- _Visdom se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos- _Está bien. Forward no se encuentra actualmente en condiciones, y nunca ha sido un gran compañero para Tactimon_\- mencionó, tomando la atención del rubio- _¿Te parece que le brinde un nuevo compañero a tu hijo?_

Ante eso, Salamandra sonrió, entendiendo al monstruo cibernético.

-Sí… Me parece bien. Te encargo _convencer_ a Saburo- sonrió el rubio, y cortó la comunicación.

Visdom guardo aquel aparato tecnológico en una de sus alforjas, y se levantó, observando el cielo _Digiquartz_.

Él sabía que los miembros del _Xros Heart_ harían algo para salvar a Saburo, lo cual no le interesaba…

Lo único que quería era la cabeza de _Kudou Taiki_…

* * *

En el mundo humano, en medio del bosque, en el salón de aquella mansión abandonada, los digimon de Jäger dormían tranquilamente.

Ranamon se acurrucó más en las escamas de Seadramon, quien dormía acurrucado al lado de Frigimon, Mercurymon, Birdramon y Aquilamon. Delta Arresterdramon dormía roncando levemente, cerca de las escaleras, en cambio Gaiomon, aun amarrado a las cadenas, roncaba sonoramente, con los Piximon y los DemiDevimon acurrucados a su lado, ignorando los ruidos que emitía el samurái.

El único despierto era Slayerdramon, que golpeaba levemente el filo de su espada, con el ceño fruncido, algo molesto de estar en ese lugar humano sin hacer nada, y de que Luke no diera órdenes…

Levantó la vista al ver en el segundo piso, cerca de las escaleras, a la mencionada liebre, quien seguía ocupando la polera blanca algo rota, con manchas de sangre, los pantalones manchados, y zapatos casi rotos con los que había peleado contra Visdom hacía ya dos días.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte- le mencionó Slayerdramon a su viejo amigo, que solo frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-

-…- Luke lo miró un rato, y, de un salto, bajó al salón, y, sin decir nada, fue a una sala contigua, que era la biblioteca.

El caballero plateado suspiró pesadamente, se levantó, y, con dificultad, siguió a Luke, al fin y al cabo, las puertas en ese lugar eran de al menos un metros y medio de altura. Tenía que agacharse un poco…

Al entrar a la antigua biblioteca, se extrañó al ver a Luke leyendo un libro viejo, del cual, al mover las páginas al leer rápido, se apreciaba el polvo que desprendían.

-Esto no me gusta- el digimon se acercó a Luke, que movió una oreja, en señal de escucharlo- Tu nunca lees. Pensé que habías leído lo suficiente-

-… Me he informado de datos de mi época. A veces es bueno re informarse-murmuró Luke, sin mirarlo.

-¿Repasas?- Slayerdramon se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, serio- Entonces, de entre todos estos libros… ¿Por qué un libro de medicina?-pidió saber, ya que la tapa antigua decía esas palabras en inglés.

-…- Luke dejó de hojear el libro, y lo cerró con una mano, dejándolo donde estaba y sacando otro tomo,

-Luke- Slayerdramon frunció el ceño. No era nada alentador que la liebre leyera, y menos una rama de ese tipo- ¿Qué tan mal está Samanta?

Luke esta vez no movió su oreja en señal de escucharlo.

Slayerdramon respiró hondo, y se quedó varios minutos observando como la liebre hojeaba rápidamente un libro, lo dejaba donde estaba, y volvía a sacar uno.

Entonces, cuando Luke iba a sacar uno, Slayerdramon se le adelantó, lo tomó, y le pegó con el lomo a la liebre, dejando el cabello negro de este lleno del polvo gris del libro, haciendo que parpadeara, extrañado.

Slayerdramon lo quedó mirando.

-… ¿Sigues aquí?- murmuró Luke, moviendo una oreja, a lo que el dragón plateado le dio otro golpe con el lomo del libro.

-¿Sabes? A veces concuerdo con Jack- le aseguró Slayerdramon, entregándole el libro a la liebre- Deberías dejar de ignorar a los que están a tu alrededor…- le comenzó a decir, pero su amigo ya volvía a la lectura- ¡Luke!- le quitó el libro, dejándolo extrañado.

La liebre de ojos rojos lo miró un rato, como si fuera curioso el repentino comportamiento de su viejo amigo.

-… ¿Estás preocupado?- murmuró Luke, tomando la atención del dragón- Nunca me pegas-

-Te tengo respeto, y temor- le aseguró Slayerdramon, rascándose la cabeza- Y no me preguntes _por qué_. No quiero ser eliminado por un tipo como tú- admitió, mientras Luke miraba los libros del estante.

-… Samanta investigó este lugar- murmuró Luke, extrañando a Slayerdramon- Después de que cumpliéramos la treceava misión en Tokio, donde actuamos Kokoromon, Jack y yo, para proteger al grupo de humanos y digimon que se infiltraron en esta estructura, donde habitaban en total tres Kopierer- recordó, haciendo que el dragón frunciera el ceño- Los rumores sociales decían que el dueño de esta zona se retiró hace diez años, aunque lo demás es fantasía al hablar de fantasmas- miró al digimon- Samanta quiso investigar, y descubrió que este lugar, en un principio, fue el hogar de _Aonuma Shun_-

Slayerdramon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Este… lugar?- el dragón miró sorprendido el salón de la biblioteca-… A-Ahora que lo dices, se parece en parte a la casa de verano que tenían Félix y Hinata- recordó.

Luke asintió, y se acercó a una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas sucias, donde había portarretratos boca abajo. Tomó uno, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-… Hace 14 años, en esta mansión, la tercera parte de Apocalymon sedujo a Shun para tener un peón humano, aprovechando la oscuridad en el corazón de él por la pérdida de su mujer- dedujo Luke, acercándose al dragón- Debió vivir aquí unos cuatro años, llevándose a Saburo con él, dejando todo lo que podría ablandarlo- le entregó la fotografía, donde se apreciaba a una mujer humana de largo pelo ondulado color café y ojos verdes, sonriendo a la cámara, acariciando su vientre.

Al verla, Slayerdramon frunció el ceño, reconociendo a _Nozomu_, la madre de Saburo…

-Lo recuerdo… hace unos cinco años, cuando nació Jäger…- murmuró el dragón, frunciendo el ceño- Recuerdo como Samanta habló con Saburo, en ese parque- miró a Luke, que no mostraba sorpresa- Fue ahí que ella le contó sobre nosotros y Apocalymon… También cuando le entregó el xros loader que le dejó Sanzomon-sama…- apretó su puño-… Aún recuerdo como el pequeño quedo atemorizado después de todo lo que dijo Samanta… ¿No tuvo un percance después de eso?-

Luke asintió.

-Sufrió una contusión en la nuca al resbalarse con el piso mojado, por intentar patear el balón- murmuró la liebre-… Según él, intentó despejarse con eso…-

-… Sí… Ese día estaba por llover…- Slayerdramon dejó la fotografía en una mesa-… Esa vez critiqué a Samanta. Saburo había estado atemorizado por como ella le relató toda la verdad de golpe. Hizo que el pequeño no supiera si odiar o tener pena de su padre, a tan solo nueve años de edad- se rascó la cabeza-… Desde el incidente en la _Aldea Natural_, se volvió demasiado fría…-

Luke lo miró un rato, y le tendió su mano, a lo que Slayerdramon le devolvió el libro.

-¿Por qué me haces recordar esto?- le preguntó el dragón- ¿Por qué quieres que recuerde a Saburo? Él debería estar a salvo, por ahora. ¿Y por qué lees, Luke?- lo miró, serio, mientras que la liebre hojeaba el libro-¿Qué tan grave se encuentra mi compañera?

Luke dejó de hojear el libro, observando la imagen de la columna vertebral humana plasmada en las páginas.

La liebre de ojos rojos miró de reojo al dragón plateado, y cerró con una mano el libro.

-…-lo depositó en el estante, y lo miró-… Tengo curiosidad…-

-A mí no me engañas, Luke- Slayerdramon lo miró alzando una ceja, a lo que la liebre miró para otro lado.

A veces Luke podía parecer un niño…

El sonido de un golpe en el segundo piso alertó a ambos miembros de Jäger, haciendo que miraran hacia arriba.

-¡Samanta!- se preocupó Slayerdramon, mientras Luke se retiraba inmediatamente de la empolvorada biblioteca…

Apareciendo en el segundo piso, Luke pasó rápidamente por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la joven, para verla en el suelo, al lado de la cama, donde las frazadas estaban corridas, como si se hubiera resbalado.

Luke frunció el ceño y se acercó a Samanta, quien se intentaba sentar apoyándose en sus brazos, que temblaban por el esfuerzo.

-Q-Qué patético- murmuró la joven cuando la liebre llegó a su lado- N-Ni siquiera fui capaz de levantarme para abrir la ventana…- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente-… Soy patética…-pero se calló porque la mano de Luke se posó en su hombro, tomando su atención.

-… Eres humana- murmuró Luke, haciendo que ella bufara, fastidiada.

-Sí, lo sé…- murmuró fastidiada, mientras la liebre la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba en la cama.

Para su sorpresa, él le acarició la cabeza torpemente, como si fuera una niñita pequeña.

-… Los humanos son patéticos- murmuró la liebre, acariciando su nuca, dejándola calladita- Tú no eres patética, eres egoísta-

-Luke, tu realmente no sabes cómo alentar a alguien, ¿verdad?- lo quedó mirando Samanta, a lo que él asintió honestamente- Lo suponía…- suspiró fastidiada, pero gimió de dolor y miró sus piernas- Rayos, al menos _ese viejo_ me consiguió este pijama- murmuró, mirando la polera manga larga y pantalón azules que tenía puesto- Sería incómodo dormir con mi traje de civil o de _Jefa-_

-… La ropa y la alimentación es algo vital para que los humanos tengan una vida más _cómoda_\- murmuró Luke, observando en una esquina las bolsas con comida en lata que le había entregado _esa persona_ \- He logrado conectar el generador de datos a los cables de la residencia, así que podremos utilizar electricidad. La cañería ahora funciona, así que no habrá problemas para tu aseo y…-

-En serio, deja de preocuparte tanto para que mi rehabilitación sea más cómoda- lo quedó mirando Samanta, extrañándolo- No valgo la pena como para que te preocupes tanto por mí. Deja de tenerme piedad solo porque soy hija de tus amigos humanos, ¿bien?-

Luke se sorprendió por eso.

-… ¿Piedad?... ¿Hago esto por piedad?- murmuró, extrañado, haciendo que ella bufara.

-Realmente… ¿Has olvidado que ambos, cuando yo era niña, dejamos nuestras disputas porque mi madre te lo pidió?- le preguntó fastidiada, a lo que él negó- ¿Ves? Si no fuera por mamá, me verías como a una _Wolf_ cualquiera-se rascó la cabeza, fastidiada.

Luke la miró un rato, y, simplemente, le tiró ambas mejillas.

-¡A-Ay! ¡O-Oye!-

Luke la soltó, mirándola curioso.

-… No entiendo los sentimientos- le aseguró la liebre, observando como ella se sobaba las mejillas rojas, denotando su palidez natural- Pero… No es piedad o compasión lo que siento por tu situación-

-_Tsch_\- bufó la joven, mirándolo algo molesta- ¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que es?-

Luke movió un poco las orejas, observando a la niña de trece años sentada en la cama. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en las piernas sin movimiento de la joven…

-… Ira-

Samanta abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-… Siento ira… Por no haber llegado antes-

La joven entrecerró los ojos, ya que, al no tener los lentes puestos, no podía ver la expresión de Luke. Bufó, algo divertida.

-Serás…- se rascó el cuello, tomando la atención de Luke- ¿Desde cuándo un villano actúa así?-

-… No soy un villano, soy _un malo_\- le corrigió Luke, ganándose otro bufido de la niña- Y actúo así porque soy libre…- eso la sorprendió- La libertad que me dieron tus padres la aprovecho y utilizo como la encuentro aceptable. Te ayudo, no por detener a Apocalymon, no porque eres una _Wolf_, no porque seas hija de _Aonuma Hinata_ y _Félix Wolf, _y no por compasión…-

Samanta lo miró, seria.

-¿Entonces…?- pidió saber.

-… Porque tu… _Defiendes a los malos_\- le dijo honestamente Luke, sorprendiéndola- De pequeña no te gustaban los cuentos, porque ponían a los que peleaban por sus ideales, aun en contra de la sociedad, como _villanos_. Considerabas que los personajes ficticios que eran desterrados de los reinos hacían lo correcto al vengarse, porque te ponías en su lugar- recordó-… Sí… Nunca un humano había visto en esa perspectiva los relatos culturales, con los cuales los adultos intentan inculcar a los más jóvenes los márgenes de lo correcto e incorrecto… Viste algo más…- Luke se agachó, para mirarla a los ojos-… Te ayudo… Porque eres interesante…- admitió, sorprendiéndola más-… Egoísta, inteligente, realista… Tu tipo de mentalidad es muy difícil de encontrar entre los humanos… Por eso quiero ver, hasta dónde vas a llegar-

-… Luke- murmuró Samanta, y le pegó fuertemente con la almohada, extrañándolo- ¿Eso no significa que es _por cariño?_\- lo quedó mirando.

-… ¿Es eso?- parpadeó Luke, volviendo a recibir un almohadazo.

-En serio… Haces esas explicaciones bastante complejas, ¿y no entiendes el resumen de ellas?-suspiró Samanta, colocándose los defectuosos lentes- Mejor preocúpate por cambiarte esas hilachas de ropa que usas- le pidió, mientras la liebre se quitaba una pluma de la oreja- Pareces mendigo-

Luke parpadeo, y la miró un rato, incomodándola.

-… Entonces…- murmuró, extrañando a la joven-… Es _cariño_\- sonrió levemente, extrañándola más.

-Luke, si sobrevivimos a esto, voy a llevarte a un psicólogo- suspiró Samanta, fastidiada- Tu falta de entender tus propios sentimientos es alarmante-

Ante eso, la liebre se quedó meditando, hasta que Slayerdramon se asomó por la puerta, ya que, por su tamaño, no podía entrar.

-¡Samanta! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el dragón.

-Hasta que no me traten como una niña pequeña, no- aseguró fastidiada la joven, a lo que Luke le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si de una pequeña se tratase-… En fin- murmuró, queriendo ignorar a la liebre- Quiero que ustedes dos se pongan los pantalones y vayan por Saburo-

-¿Saburo?- se sorprendió Slayerdramon, mientras Luke dejaba la cabeza de Samanta en paz- Entonces si está en peligro- murmuró, serio.

-Es lo más seguro…- la joven tomó su celular rojo de doble tapa del mesón a su lado- Estaremos en contacto-

* * *

_Digimon Land_.

El parque digital creado por los digimon rebosaba, como todos los días, de cazadores y digimon que pasaban a disfrutar las maravillosas entretenciones para pasar el rato y divertirse, con alguna que otra chuchería que recibían gratis…

-… No aguanto esto- murmuró fastidiado Kai, sentado en una banca del parque de diversiones, observando como algunos cazadores, de la mano de sus hermanitos o hermanitas, hablaban contentos con sus compañeros digimon, caminando hacia una atracción o puesto de comida.

-Deja de balbucear- le pidió fastidiado MidoriGumon, masticando una banana cubierta de chocolate. Al lado del dragón verde, estaba Red Vagimon, que disfrutaba las palomitas de maíz que comía.

-Para ustedes, los digimon, es sencillo- le aseguró fastidiado el rubio- Todos son unos glotones-

-Oye, eso es porque gastamos mucha energía al pelear- le aseguró molesto el dragón digital- Un inútil que solo depende de sus trampas no lo entendería-

-Prefiero valerme del cerebro y no de los músculos- le aseguró molesto Kai.

-Debilucho- murmuró MidoriGumon.

-Patético- murmuró Kai.

-¡Repítelo!- se miraron enfurecidos.

-¡Un día de estos, cuando bajes la guardia, voy a despedazarte!- le gruñó el dragón verde- ¡Solo trabajo contigo por orden del vejestorio ese…! ¡Odio a los humanos y a los debiluchos!-

-¡Me parece bien!- sonrió Kai, divertido- ¡Cuánto tu bajes la guardia voy a ponerte esto en el cuello!- sacó un brazalete negro- No podrás moverte ni defenderte, así que te cazaré- le aseguró, molestándolo más- ¿Escuchaste, Red Vagimon?- miró a su compañero, que había estado observando unos juegos- ¡Red Vagimon!- lo llamó.

_-Oh, sorry…-_se disculpó el digimon.

-Genial, si no es uno es el otro- el rubio se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado, a lo que MidoriGumon bufó, fastidiado con aquel humano.

_-Hey, Kai...-_lo llamó su compañero, extrañándolo- _W-Would not you like to go to one of those games?_\- señaló una de las atracciones con sus tentáculos.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Red Vagimon, tengo trece, no soy un bebé!- le aseguró molesto Kai, levantándose, haciendo que el digimon bajara la mirada- No necesito esas estupideces. Iré por algo para beber- y, fastidiado, se fue, dejando a ambos digimon en la banca.

-En serio… ¡No aguanto a ese humano! ¡Nos trata a los digimon como si fuéramos trofeos!- MidoriGumon partió el palito que tenía, molesto- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser su compañero?!- miró a Red Vagimon, que seguía deprimido- Oye…-

-_Sorry, but him, though not a good boy, but before he was..._\- aseguró el digimon rojo.

-¿Antes lo era…?- se extrañó el dragón.

-_His parents abandoned him a year ago, so he no longer goes to school..._\- le explicó Red Vagimon, sorprendiéndolo_\- He has no family, so he thinks, with hunting Digimon, he can get his place in society...-_suspiró, y miró a los cazadores, felices con sus compañeros-_ That is why he is so violent and enjoys the pain of the other ... I wanted to go along, to make him happy ... But ... But if I can't make him smile from the heart ... I'm failing as his partner_\- admitió pesadamente.

MidoriGumon lo miró un rato, serio…

-… Así que sus padres lo abandonaron, ¿eh?- murmuró, tomando la atención de Red Vagimon- Su familia lo traicionó, y se convirtió en lo que es ahora… Red, tu no haces lo incorrecto- le aseguró, mirándolo serio- Los que hicieron todo lo incorrecto…- miró al suelo-… Fue su familia…-

El digimon se quedó pensativo.

_-I can't put all the blame on him... Somehow, I also enjoyed the pain of others... I don't know why...-_admitió.

-Debe ser el xros loader… Se supone que une los sentimientos de los humanos y los digimon…- le aseguró el dragón- Tu no disfrutar lastimando a otros, es él…-

En eso, un niño pequeño se cayó cerca de ellos, tomando su atención.

-¡D-Duele!- gimió el pequeño, mientras su hermano mayor se le acercaba, acompañado de su compañero, un _Gabumon_.

-Vamos, Takeshi, no llores- le sonrió su hermano mayor, acariciándole la cabeza.

-P-pero… ¡Duele!- el niño se restregó un ojo.

-Take-kun, hazle caso a tu hermano- sonrió Gabumon, mientras su compañero tomaba en brazos al niño.

-Sí, sí. Debes escucharme- le sonrió el hermano mayor- Te cuidaré siempre, siempre, así que no llores- le aseguró, volviendo a caminar con su compañero.

-¿Lo prometes?- le preguntó el niño.

-Sí- sonrió su hermano, haciendo que el pequeño sonriera, contento.

MidoriGumon los miró irse, algo serio, y al mismo tiempo curioso…

* * *

-_¡Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_

_En el País del Fuego, en el Mundo Digital, en su casa compuesta por piedras volcánicas, un pequeño Gumdramon verde oscuro y de ojos azules se tapó los oídos, mientras, frente a él, un pequeño digimon dragón morado de ojos verdes, con dos pequeñas manitas y dos patitas, una colita con punta triangular, el vientre color blanco, y dos cuernitos en la nuca, no paraba de llorar en la alfombra, restregándose los ojitos._

_-¡GHA! ¡C-Cállate, Rubbermon!- le pidió molesto MidoriGumon a su hermanito, que no paraba de llorar- ¡Te aprovechas porque mamá y papá fueron a esa reunión!- se molestó más._

_-¡Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_

_MidoriGumon miró fastidiado a su hermano menor, quien no paraba de llorar desde que él le había roto, sin querer, su juguete con forma de Starmon._

_-Rubbermon, ya tienes nueve años, y sé que pronto tomarás la forma de Gumdramon… ¡Así que deja de ser tan llorón!- le gritó, callándolo._

_El pequeño lo miró haciendo ruidos con su nariz, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, dejándolo incómodo._

_-M-Mido malo- el niño se restregó los ojos- E-Era el juguete que mamá me dio… Malo…-_

_-Eres un llorón- suspiró MidoriGumon, volando hacia el estante en el pequeño pero acogedor salón, mientras su hermanito lo observaba, curioso- Mira- sacó un pegamento, alegrando al dragoncito- Con esto lo pegaremos y ya- se le acercó, poniéndolo contento._

_-¡Sipi~! ¡Sipi~!- saltó de la alegría, incomodándolo más._

_MidoriGumon lo miró rascándose la mejilla, algo sonrojado._

_-¡BHU!-de la ventana a su lado, salió el rostro de Betsumon, dándole un susto de muerte al dragón verde._

_-¡GHA!- MidoriGumon retrocedió cuanto pudo, respirando agitado, mientras Rubbermon sonreía, sumamente contento de ver a aquel travieso gato que podía disfrazarse- ¡Betsumon! ¡Que te he dicho de acercarte a la casa!-_

_-Que horrible, un niñito de once me da órdenes~ Ya no respetan a los artistas- el gato se limpió la nariz, algo decepcionado, solo para recibir en la cabeza el martillazo del dragón- ¡Duele~!-_

_-¡Serás…! ¡Siempre vienes para llevarte a Rubbermon!- lo miró molesto MidoriGumon._

_-Es que, es que~ Mi olfato me dice que será un gran digimon~- aseguró Betsumon, sobándose la cabeza, mientras el pequeño dragón morado sonreía contento._

_-¡Sí~!- Rubbermon se paró, alegre- ¡Soy genial~!-_

_-No, no lo eres- le aseguró MidoriGumon, fastidiado, a lo que Betsumon se rió por lo bajo._

_-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- le preguntó el gato blanco, moviendo su cola, divertido._

_-Soportando a este llorón- el dragón verde levantó su mano, como si tuviera algo- ¿Eh? ¡¿Y el pegamento?!- miró para todos lados, buscando el objeto._

_-Mido, el sillón se lo llevó- Rubbermon había metido la mitad de su cuerpecito debajo del sillón, intentando alcanzar el pegamento._

_-Te vas a atorar- MidoriGumon lo sacó, y miró fastidiado al gato que se reía por lo bajo- Betsumon, esto es tu culpa- soltó a su hermanito, para encarar al gato- No se me hubiera caído si no me asustas-_

_-Yo no asusto, hago buenos chistes~- aseguró el gato, solo para recibir el martillo del dragón verde en la cara._

_-¡Son malos! ¡Pésimos!- le gruñó MidoriGumon, observándolo retorcerse de dolor._

_En eso, sintió un movimiento, por lo que miró para atrás, para ver, al igual que Betsumon, al pequeño digimon en etapa Baby levantar con una mano el sillón, sin ningún problema, tomar el pegamento, y dejar el sillón donde estaba._

_-¡Mira, mira~!- Rubbermon levantó el pegamento, contento- ¡Reparemos mi juguete, Mido~!-_

_MidoriGumon y Betsumon parpadearon varias veces, atónitos._

_-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-resonó en toda la casa._

_-¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- lo miró MidoriGumon, atónito, extrañando al pequeño- ¡Levantaste el sillón, con una mano!-_

_-Sí- asintió el pequeño, extrañado._

_-¡Mi olfato no me engañaba~!- Betsumon entró a la casa, y levantó al niño- ¡Rubbermon-kun, ningún digimon en etapa Baby podría hacer algo así! ¡En esa etapa nadie tiene esa fuerza~!-aseguró._

_-¿De verdad?- parpadeó el pequeño, haciéndolo ver tierno._

_-¡SI, SI, SI, SI~!- asintió enérgico Betsumon, llorando de alegría- ¡Escucha lo que digo, Rubbermon-kun, no, ANIKI: serás un gran digimon! ¡Con esta fuerza podrías hacer lo que quieras!-_

_-¿Lo que quiera?- el pequeño se sonrojó-… ¿P-Podría…?- murmuró, haciendo que el gato dejara el drama-… ¿Podría… ayudar al Rey… con la paz?- preguntó tímidamente._

_-¡SÍ~!- asintió llorando de emoción el gato, apapachando a su amigo, y ahora jefe- ¡Lo serás! ¡Cuando seas Rockie tu fuerza aumentará~! ¡Serás un gran digimon~!- le aseguró._

_El pequeño parpadeo, y sonrió, alegre, sonrojándose._

_MidoriGumon, aun recuperándose de la sorpresa, los miró, sin saber que pensar…_

* * *

"_En ese momento… Fue que dejé de jugar con Gumdramon…"_ MidoriGumon frunció el ceño, observando las mitades del palito que tenía en las manos _"… Unas semanas después evolucionó a la etapa Rockie, siendo tan joven… Me empecé a asustar… ¿Cómo él podía ser tan fuerte? Al final me di cuenta que, por mi miedo, me alejé de él, dejándolo solo… Papá y mamá tuvieron más miedo aun por su fuerza… Lo dejamos solo… Lo abandonamos… No me importó cuando el Rey lo adoptó… Pero con el tiempo…"_ apretó sus puños _"… Vine aquí para poder hablar contigo, Gumdramon… D-Disculparme porque yo te dejé solo, solo porque… __**estaba celoso de tu fuerza**__. Lo que dijo Betsumon me hizo entender que yo era débil… Me alejé de ti, y eso fue lo mejor, pero ahora me gustaría… Disculparme… Pero con el Rey a tu lado, no soy capaz… Lo único que puedo hacer… Es ayudarte de esta forma…"_ apretó sus puños.

_-…MidoriGumon?-_ lo llamó Red Vagimon, tomando su atención- _Are you okay?-_le preguntó, algo preocupado.

-… No- admitió el dragón-… Soy como los padres de Kai… Abandoné a mi hermano… Dejándolo solo…-

-_But you are here now-_intentó animarlo Red Vagimon.

_-But I will never be forgiven by my little brother...-_le aseguró tristemente MidoriGumon, y miró a los dos hermanos humanos de antes, donde el hermano mayor había alegrado a su hermanito con ayuda de su compañero digimon-…_ Never..._

Red Vagimon lo miró preocupado.

-… Está bien, me lo merezco- le aseguró MidoriGumon, intentando sonreír- ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que conversas tanto, es algo extraño, pero agradable- admitió, a lo que el digimon sonrió levemente.

_-Kai doesn't like me to talk much... I deconcentrated to him, especially because my program makes me speak in English-_admitió Red Vagimon, algo incómodo.

-_Bha_, humano idiota. ¿Qué tiene de malo que existan digimon que hablan inglés? No todos tenemos como idioma central el japonés- bufó fastidiado Gumdramon, a lo que Red Vagimon sonrió levemente.

_-Still... With all its faults... He is my partner... I appreciate him-_aseguró Red Vagimon, sonriendo, sorprendiendo a MidoriGumon.

-… Ya veo…- sonrió levemente el dragón.

Ninguno de los dos digimon se dio cuenta que, detrás del arbusto cerca del banco donde estaban sentados, Kai los escuchó, serio.

Bufó fastidiado, lanzó el envase de bebida que le faltaba terminar, y se acercó a ambos digimon, tomando su atención.

-El vejestorio dijo que estaremos todo el día aquí- les recordó Kai, fastidiado, fastidiando a MidoriGumon.

-Ya lo sabemos, genio- le aseguró MidoriGumon, y se extrañó, al igual que Red Vagimon, que el rubio se rascara la nariz, algo sonrojado- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-_Sir?_\- lo miró extrañado el digimon rojo, y más de que el rubio lo mirara, algo molesto.

-¡No planeo quedarme sentado a engordarme con todos estos dulces gratis!- les dijo molesto Kai, sobresaltándolos- ¡Así que vamos a algún lugar, rayos!- ordenó, empezando a irse- ¡No me importa si es a un estúpido juego, pero no planeo aburrirme!-

Ambos digimon se miraron. MidoriGumon bufó divertido y siguió al rubio, en cambio Red Vagimon sonrió y siguió a su compañero…

* * *

En el mundo humano comenzó a anochecer, haciendo que el cielo anaranjado se volviera de un color azul-morado. Reunidos en un parque vacío, se encontraba el Xros Heart junto con Ryuoma, quien, como los demás, se tapó los oídos por el grito de sorpresa de Tagiru…

-¡¿EH?!- parpadeó Tagiru, atónito-¡¿Shoutmon y Damemon…?! ¡¿Pueden evolucionar?!-

-¡Deja de gritarme en el oído!- le pidió Yuu, molesto, mientras Nene sonreía, incomoda, en cambio Akari, quien había sido llamada junto con Zenjirou, se quedó pensativa, a lo que Cutemon, en sus brazos, la miró, extrañado.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Akari, mirando a Damemon, al lado de Gumdramon, Kokoromon, Shoutmon, Dracomon y Jagamon.

-Eso quiero saber- el digimon blanco miró a Kiriha, quien frunció el ceño- Te equivocas si piensas que esto no es extraño-dame- aseguró.

-Es porque ambos han estado en el Mar Digital, y vuelto de él- explicó el rubio, haciendo que Taiki y Yuu se miraran.

-Cierto… Shoutmon y Damemon…- murmuró Taiki, recordando tristemente que ambos digimon ya habían muerto y resucitado.

Tagiru y Gumdramon lo miraron, extrañados.

-Pero, aun así, no lo entiendo- admitió Yuu, confundido.

-Son los datos- le explicó Ryouma, tomando la atención del rubio- Al haber estado en el Mar Digital, los datos de evolución se mezclaron con sus dados base, por lo que los Kopierer no pueden arrebatarlos-

-A diferencia de a los digimon como Gumdramon- le hizo notar Dracomon, haciendo que el pequeño dragón se extrañara- Tus dados siempre están en movimiento, y no fusionados-

-_Es como si ya hubieran evolucionado, y los datos se mantienen en la base_\- resumió Belzebumon desde el xros loader lavanda.

-¡Esto es un dolor de cabeza!- se quejó Tagiru, rascándose el cabello- ¡Resúmanlo en la injusticia de que Shoutmon y Damemon pueden evolucionar, dejándonos a Gumdramon y a mí en segundo plano!-pataleó, ofendido.

-Te equivocas si ves este tema como un juego-dame- le aseguró Damemon, negando con la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia- Verifica tus prioridades-dame-

-¡KYA! ¡Ya suenas como Yuu!- Tagiru empezó a zarandear al digimon blanco- ¡No! ¡Damemon, no te vuelvas Yuu!-

-¡Tagiru!- se molestó el rubio, mientras su compañero tenía los ojos dándole vueltas. Su hermana sonrió, algo divertida por la actitud del joven de _googles_

-¿Evolucionar? ¿Quién puede evolucionar?- preguntó Shoutmon, rascándose la mejilla, mientras Gumdramon se rascaba la cabeza, tanto por la impaciencia por su compañero, como por la del digimon a su lado.

-¡USTED, REY! ¡USTED!- le señaló el pequeño, exasperado.

-¿Yo? ¿Me llamo Rey? ¿No era _Cuernomon?_\- se preguntó el dragón rojo.

-… ¿Tan mal sigue Shoutmon?- lo quedo mirando Zenjirou, a lo que Taiki sonrió, nervioso y avergonzado.

-¿Es un Rey, o un payaso?- Jagamon se subió a la cabeza de Ryouma, quien no supo cómo contestarle.

-Shoutmon es un Rey- le aseguró Dracomon, algo avergonzado porque el dragón rojo siguiera en las nubes.

-Es mi culpa que Cuernomon actué así- se lamentó Kokoromon, llorando en silencio- Yo y mi martillo somos los culpables. ¿A cuánto la penitencia?- lloriqueo.

-_No te culpes, Kokoromon_\- le pidió MailBirdramon.

-Pero…- lloriqueó la digimon.

-Aun así, me sorprende que Kokoromon los conozca- admitió Taiki, mirando a Kiriha.

-Nos conocemos de vista- le aseguró el rubio, a lo que Dracomon sonrió.

-Ya veo- sonrió Taiki, y miró a Ryouma, que miró para otro lado-Ren y Airu nos dijeron que estabas en América- le mencionó, tomando levemente su atención.

-Es cierto- recordó Tagiru, dejando de zarandear a un mareado Damemon.

-Le pedí a Kiriha-san que, bueno…- el platino miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

Kiriha lo miró de reojo y respiró profundo.

-Ambos hemos sido engañados por otros-les dijo al Xros Heart, tomando la atención de Ryouma- Por eso lo estoy apoyando-

El platino no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque Taiki sonrió, contento. Nene miró sonriendo a Kiriha, que miró para otro lado.

-¡Así se habla, Kiriha-san!- Tagiru le estrechó la mano y la sacudió con fuerza- ¡Como yo soy discípulo de Taiki-san, Ryouma es de usted! ¡Me parece parejo!-

El rubio y el platino lo quedaron mirando…

-Será…- suspiró Yuu.

-¡Yuu-kun! ¡Sabes que si necesitas un maestro aquí estoy!- se señaló Zenjirou.

-No, paso- murmuró el rubio, dejándolo en blanco.

-Mm…- Shoutmon miró a los jóvenes cruzado de brazos, meditando- No lo entiendo- admitió, dejándolos a todos de espaldas.

-¡Reaccione, Rey!- Gumdramon pataleó, extrañando más al dragón y que Kokoromon siguiera lamentándose en silencio.

-_Era de esperarse que al Chibi le ocurriera algo así_\- aseguró la voz de Greymon, por lo que Kiriha sacó su xros loader- _Siempre fue __**demasiado**__ blando, y ahora mírenlo. Ahora todos tenemos que lidiar con esto_-

-¿Quién es el viejo gruñón?- se molestó Shoutmon.

-_Tsch. Te contestaría si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer_\- aseguró Greymon.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!- Shoutmon se abalanza a Kiriha si Kokoromon, Gumdramon y Damemon no lo sujetan.

-¡Cuernomon! ¡No te pongas así!- le pidió Kokoromon.

-¡Cálmese, Rey!-suplicó Gumdramon.

-¡No te pongas como Gumdramon-dame!- pidió Damemon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Damemon?!- lo miró echando fuego de la boca el pequeño.

-_Es un desastre_\- opinó Dorulumon.

-Son un desastre-kyu- lo apoyó Cutemon, a lo que Akari sonrió, nerviosa.

-_Es como el viejo Shoutmon_\- murmuró Ballistamon, mientras Zenjirou se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién es viejo?!- pataleó el dragón- ¿Y cuántos años tengo?- miró curioso a los tres digimon que lo retenían, que se cayeron de espaldas- ¿Eh?-

-¡AH! ¡No aguanto a un Shoutmon así!- Tagiru se rascó la cabellera, fastidiado.

-El ver a Shoutmon actuar así, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- admitió Nene, sin poder evitar sonreír, haciendo que los jóvenes y digimon la miraran- Cuando estábamos en el _Mundo Digital_\- se explicó, sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Yuu miró a Shoutmon, que parpadeó, extrañado- Tienes razón, Nee-san- sonrió.

-Sí, es como los viejos tiempos- sonrió Akari, a lo que Zenjirou asintió varias veces.

-¡AH! ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo no puedo sentir esa nostalgia!- se molestó Tagiru, a lo que Ryouma lo quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza

El dinosaurio digital en el xros loader azul bufó, fastidiado, a lo que Kiriha sonrió levemente.

-Ah, Greymon, ¿estás preocupado?- se dio cuenta Taiki, haciendo que el xros loader se sacudiera levemente.

-_¡N-No me preocupa Shoutmon!_\- aseguró el dinosaurio digital.

-Lillymon-san siempre me ha dicho que Greymon-sama es uno de los ministros más cercanos al Rey- recordó Gumdramon, haciendo que el aparato azul comenzara a sudar.

-_¡NO ME PREOCUPA EL CHIBI!-_rugió Greymon, a lo que los niños se taparon los oídos, menos Kiriha, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero…!- se molestó el dragón rojo, mirando a Kiriha- ¡Aun no entiendo de que va todo esto! ¿Por qué hay tantos humanos juntos?- pataleó, exasperado.

-Shoutmon tiene razón- murmuró Ryouma, tomando la atención de los jóvenes- Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a Saburo-ante eso, el Xros Heart asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡No me refería a eso!- el dragón lo agarró de la chaqueta y empezó a zarandearlo, haciendo que Jagamon se aferrara con fuerza a la cabeza del platino- ¡No entiendo que pasa!-

-¡Ca-Cálmate, Shoutmon!- le pidió Taiki, alejándolo de Ryouma, que terminó mareado junto a Jagamon.

-¡Es que…!- pataleó el dragón en el agarre del joven, que suspiró.

-_… De verdad es como el viejo Shoutmon_\- suspiró Lillymon.

-_Sí…-_asintieron apesadumbrados Starmon, los Pickmons, Lunamon, Spadamon, Akari, Cutemon y Zenjirou.

-¡No soy viejo!- los miró ofendido Shoutmon.

-_Esto me está preocupando, Nene_\- admitió Sparowmon, a lo que su compañera sonrió, incomoda.

-¿Segura que el efecto de perder la memoria pasará?- Kiriha miró a Kokoromon, que seguía llorando en silencio- Kokoromon- llamó.

-B-Bueno…- la digimon naranja se rascó la mejilla, no muy segura, mientras Taiki tenía que aguantar la pataleta del dragón rojo, que hasta le tiraba las mejillas con tal de que lo soltara.

-_Es un efecto secundario-_avisó Wizardmon en el xros loader rojo, tomando la atención de los presentes, menos del dragón que seguía pataleando- _La pérdida de memoria es a causa de que sus datos de memoria se vieron alterados por Apocalymon-_

_-Así que, mientras su memoria se estabiliza, no nos recordará, ni a nosotros, ni a él mismo_\- agregó Wisemon, pensativo.

Eso deprimió un poco a Dracomon, a Cutemon, a Akari, a Zenjirou, a Yuu y a Nene. Damemon miró preocupado a Gumdramon, quien apretó sus puños, nervioso.

-Aun así, no me rendiré- aseguró Taiki, serio, haciendo que el dragón que sujetaba dejara la pataleta- No puedo darle la espalda a Shoutmon. Nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré ahora. Cueste lo que cueste, traeré a mi compañero de regreso- le sonrió al digimon, que parpadeo, sorprendido.

Shoutmon lo miró algo incómodo, rascándose la mejilla.

-… No lo entiendo… No puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué todos ustedes, humanos, se reúnen porque otro humano está en problemas?- preguntó, extrañando a los jóvenes-… ¿Por qué lo van a ayudar?-

-_Saburo es uno de nuestros compañeros-_ le aseguró Rapidmon en el xros loader rojo.

-_Eso, eso, eso_\- lo apoyó Bearmon.

-Y es mi primo… la única familia que me queda- Kiriha apretó sus puños, serio.

-… Cierto, no sabemos nada de Samanta-chan- murmuró Nene, preocupada. Ryouma frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Ah, Sam está bien- les aseguró Tagiru a Kiriha, Nene y Ryuoma, haciendo que lo miraran, sorprendidos- Solo está engañando a todo el mundo con su muerte y listo- dijo despreocupadamente.

… Los tres jóvenes lo quedaron mirando, y, después de un rato, se escucharon algunos golpes en la plaza….

-¿Dónde está?- exigió saber Kiriha a Tagiru, agarrando al joven de la bufanda y zarandeándolo a veces, ignorando los coscorrones que le dejó.

-C-Cálmate, Kiriha-kun- pidió Nene, algo sorprendida con la reacción del rubio, junto con los demás.

-Oh- Taiki soltó a Shoutmon y chocó su puño con su palma, tomando la atención del dragón y de Akari- Ya veo, como Greymon se preocupa de Shoutmon, Kiriha de Samanta- sonrió, dejando en blanco al rubio- Que bonita relación-

-Ay, Taiki…- suspiró Akari.

-Taiki, deberías dejar de decir lo obvio-kyu- suspiró Cutemon, a lo que Zenjirou asintió, de acuerdo.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- parpadeó el joven, a lo que Yuu suspiró.

El líder del Xros Heart podía ser demasiado simplista la mayor parte del tiempo…

-No lo entiendo- se amuró Shoutmon, a lo que Gumdramon infló los cachetes, poniéndose rojo y echando humitos, extrañando a Kokoromon.

-¡VAMOS A SALVAR A ESE HUMANO! ¡NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE ENTENDER, REY!- rugió el pequeño, haciendo que la chaqueta y bufanda del dragón hondearan levemente.

-Mm… Ya veo…- Shoutmon se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, dejando en blanco al niño.

-¡Bhua! ¡Kokoromon-sama…! ¡No lo aguanto más!- lloró el pequeño, consolado por la digimon naranja, que lloraba en silencio.

-Seamos fuertes, Gumdramon- lloriqueo la V-mon.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando, admitiendo en silencio que ambos digimon tenían razón.

-¡Taiki! ¡Kiriha!-

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon, para ver aterrizar cerca del grupo a Jack y a Sky. Parpadearon sorprendidos al ver que la liebre de ojos celestes tenía encima a los tres Monitamon de Nene, quien parpadeo sorprendida, para después sonreír nerviosa.

-¡Nene! ¡Dile a tus _Tvmon_ que no soy un medio de transporte!- pidió molesto Jack aguantando a los digimon en su cabeza, en su espalda, y en su pierna.

-No somos _Tvmon_\- aseguró el digimon en su cabeza.

-Somos _Monitamon_\- corrigió el de su pierna.

-Giramos como un monitor- agregó el que se agarraba a su espalda.

-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA!- de una patada, se libró de los tres, fastidiado.

Los tres digimon aterrizaron encima de Zenjirou, sobresaltando a Akari y a Cutemon.

-Jack, ¿qué fue lo que vieron?- pidió saber Kiriha, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí…- la liebre se sentó, cansado- Seguridad, mucha- lo miró, serio- Ese edificio donde esta Saburo tiene bastante seguridad. Guardias en la entrada, y en cada piso, y ninguno es un humano ordinario- aseguró- Por lo que alcanzamos a ver con esos digimon- señaló a los Monitamon encima del mareado Zenjirou- Son soldados del Proyecto Iluminati- miró al rubio, serio- Ya esperan que hagamos un movimiento-

-Lo suponía- Kiriha se cruzó de brazos- Desde que Lilithmon regresó, me parecía que Topacio necesita más pruebas de campo para ver su potencial- aseguró, sin extrañarse en la sorpresa en los rostros de Taiki, Yuu y Akari.

-¿Estaban los _Inteligencia Artificiales?_\- le preguntó Ryouma.

-No- negó Jack- Y me preocupa, bastante…-

-E-Esperen… ¡¿Li-Lilithmon?!- Akari miró nerviosa a Kiriha, que cerró los ojos- ¡¿C-Cómo…?!-

-Lilithmon, Blastmon y Tactimon- contó el rubio- Los tres Generales del Bagra Army fueron traídos del Mar Digital del mismo modo que DarkKnightmon- miró a Yuu, que se quedó sin habla.

-N-No puede ser- se asustó Akari, recordando los combates que habían tenido contra aquellos generales en el Mundo Digital.

-¿No se lo dijeron?- Ryouma miró a Jack, que seguía sentado en la tierra.

-La Jefa no quería que la información se filtrara- sonrió apenada Sky.

-¡Además ustedes no nos dijeron que sabían la verdad sobre nosotros!-se defendió Jack, aun dolido con el tema.

-¿Ta-Tactimon…?- murmuró Gumdramon, aterrado- ¡¿ÉL MISMO IMBÉCIL QUE…?!- miró a Kokoromon, que se había abrazado, algo nerviosa.

-Kokoromon…- la miró Akari, preocupada, y se agachó, soltando a Cutemon y abrazando a la digimon, quien cerró los ojos, agradecida.

-No te preocupes, Kokoromon-kyu- intentó animarla el pequeño conejo.

-_Sí. No pasará nada esta vez-_le aseguró Dorulumon.

La digimon naranja asintió, nerviosa, haciendo que Gumdramon frunciera el ceño, apretando sus puños, enojado al verla así. Miró al dragón rojo, que parecía extrañado con tanta tensión en el aire…

¿Hasta había olvidado en preocuparse de Kokoromon…?

Tagiru apretó sus puños, enfurecido… El asesino de los padres de Samanta… De la raza de los V-mon…

-_¿Dónde está?_\- se escuchó desde el xros loader rojo oscuro, tomando la atención de los jóvenes. En un haz de luz, alguien salió del xros loader, para aterrizar cerca de las liebres- ¡¿Dónde está?!- V-mon miró enojado a los dos hermanos.

Jack lo miró rascándose el cuello.

-_V-mon-kun…_\- se preocupó Lunamon, en el xros loader rojo, mientras Spadamon miraba serio a su compañero.

-Es natural que estés enfurecido… Yo también lo estoy- le aseguró Jack, serio- Pero él no está en el edificio…-

-Solo detectamos dos fuentes de gran energía- aseguró uno de los mareados Monitamon.

-Dos fuentes de digimon- agregó el otro digimon mareado.

-Dos digimon- asintió el mareado Monitamon debajo de ellos, pero encima del mareado Zenjirou.

-Deben de ser Blastmon y Lilithmon- murmuró Yuu, serio.

-Todo será más difícil con ellos dos en el camino- aseguró Kiriha.

-Aun así, no nos van a detener- aseguró Taiki, serio- No permitiré que vuelvan a dañar a un inocente-

Los demás jóvenes asintieron, de acuerdo.

V-mon se cruzó de brazos, serio, lo cual no era usual en él. Kokoromon, en cambio, solo se abrazó, nerviosa, por lo que Gumdramon se le acercó, queriendo decirle algo para animarla, pero, no se le ocurrió nada… ¿Qué podía decirle…?

-¿Quién es ese _Tactimon?_\- preguntó Shoutmon, extrañado por la seriedad en el ambiente- ¿Es peligroso?-

-Sí…- le aseguró V-mon- Es un asesino- se volteo, mirando serio a Kokoromon, que se veía deprimida- No se preocupe, Kokoromon-chan- le pidió, tomando su atención- Le aseguro, que no permitiré que ese digimon vuelva a dañar a nuestra raza- le aseguró, frunciendo el ceño- No lo volverá a hacer- miró para otro lado, colocando inconscientemente su mano en el mango de su espada-… No de nuevo-

-Ya veo- Shoutmon chocó su puño con su palma, entendiendo- Entonces sí es peligroso… ¡AH!- esquivó a tiempo el martillazo de Gumdramon- ¡O-Oye, pequeño…! ¡AHHHH!-no pudo decir más porque el _"Sin paciencia"_ Gumdramon empezó a perseguirlo, queriendo darle un buen coscorrón con su cola.

-¡REY, IDIOTA!-

-Detente, Gumdramon- le pidió Taiki, con paciencia, agarrando al pequeño, que pataleaba- ¿Qué haremos si le pegas en la cabeza?- le hizo notar, haciendo que con eso se calmara.

-Entonces… Lilithmon, Blastmon, y miembros del Proyecto Iluminati- murmuró Yuu, serio- ¿Esos son nuestros enemigos? ¿Qué hay de Visdom?-

-… No lo vimos- le aseguró Jack, mirando para otro lado, algo molesto.

-Con tantos guardias, ¿cómo haremos para entrar?- se preguntó Akari, levantándose, mientras Cutemon se cruzaba de brazos, pensativo.

-Eso es lo que hemos descubierto~- sonrió Sky, divertida, tomando la atención de los presentes- Al parecer los guardias hacen un cambio entre las 10:00 pm, y las 10:15. Tenemos ese tiempo para poder infiltrarnos, al menos, desde el tercer piso por medio de cables, o volando, entrando por una ventana que al parecer suele estar abierta para ventilar~- explicó, sonriendo.

-Y al parecer Saburo-sama se encuentra en el piso 28- avisó uno de los Monitamon, haciendo que Nene meditara, preocupada.

-Oye, Jacky. Te pasaste un poco con los Monitamon- le señaló Sky, algo divertida.

-¡Estuvieron pegados a mi todo el viaje! ¡Pesan más que Kokoromon!- la miró molesto Jack, aunque su hermana sonrió divertida.

-¡Yo no peso tanto, Jacky!- pataleó Kokoromon, mientras Yuu, Akari y Nene empezaban a ayudar a levantarse a los mareados Monitamon, mientras Damemon intentaba reanimar a Zenjirou.

-¿Oh? ¿Pesas tanto?- la miró Shoutmon, curioso- Parece que las apariencias engañan- se puso a meditar, ignorando que la V-mon naranja había sacado su martillo, alertando a Taiki, a Tagiru y a Gumdramon.

_-¡Idiotamon…!-_ la digimon le da un martillazo si ambos jóvenes y el pequeño digimon no la detienen a tiempo.

-¡NO! ¡Kokoromon-sama! ¡No lo haga!- suplicó Gumdramon.

-¡Recuerda lo que pasa cada vez que le pegas!- pidió Taiki.

-¡No queremos más lío con la memoria de…!- empezó a decirle Tagiru, pero, sin querer, la digimon le pegó en plena cara con el martillo, dejando en blanco a todos los presentes.

El joven soltó a Kokoromon, cayendo inconsciente al piso, con la clara marca del martillazo en la cara.

-¡TA-TAGIRUUUU!- se asustaron Gumdramon y Kokoromon.

-¡OYE! ¡Tagiru! ¡REACCIONA!- el pequeño se le subió encima y empezó a cachetearlo, para que reaccionara.

-Ah…- suspiró Yuu, rascándose la cabeza con una mano- ¿Nunca pueden dejar sus juegos? Esto es serio-

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!- lloriqueó Kokoromon, abrazando su martillo, mientras Taiki miraba preocupado a su amigo desmayado- ¡To-Todo es culpa de Cuernomon!-

-Ya veo…- V-mon les dio la espalda, meditando, serio- Está bien- miró a la melodramática digimon- Kokoromon-chwan, no se preocupe. Conozco una buena máquina de ejercicio que le ayudará a bajar de peso- le aseguró, levantando el pulgar, dejándola en blanco- Y parece que, si la compramos antes de que acabe el mes, darán una revista con…- pero no pudo terminar, porque la digimon le dio tal martillazo que lo dejó enterrado en el suelo

Kiriha los quedó mirando, sin poder creer que fueran tan despistados.

-Kiriha- Jack se le acercó, tomando su atención- Ya te dijimos lo que pudimos analizar de ese edificio, y la ruta de entrada más cercana. ¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-…- el rubio cerró los ojos unos momentos, para después abrirlos- Nos dividiremos en dos equipos- ordenó- Uno entrará por la ruta de escape que Jack les indique- miró a la liebre, que asintió, de acuerdo- Mientras que el otro equipo distraerá en el _Digiquartz_ a los Kopierer, y tal vez a Lilithmon y Blastmon- los jóvenes y digimon asintieron, incluso Gumdramon, que, mirando serio al rubio, seguía cacheteando a su compañero, en su intento de despertarlo-¿Bien?- miró al líder del Xros Heart, que asintió, de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien. Yuu, lo mejor será es que tú y Damemon estén en el _Digiquartz-_le aseguró a ambos, haciendo que el rubio meditara y el digimon, que intentaba hacer que el mareado Zenjirou se sentara, se extrañara- Ambos pueden entrar a la evolución sin problemas, en cambio nosotros…- miró a Shoutmon, que se extrañó- Aun no-

-Está bien, Taiki-san-asintió el rubio- ¿Damemon?-

-Te equivocas si te retractas-dame- sonrió el digimon blanco, poniendo una mano en su frente, haciendo que, sin querer, se le resbalara Zenjirou y este cayera al piso, dejándolo incomodo- Ups- sonrió, nervioso.

-Yo quiero ir con el Rey- Gumdramon miró a Taiki, serio.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por él- sonrió el joven, sonrojando al pequeño.

-¡N-No estoy preocupado por este viejo chiflado!- el pequeño comenzó a saltar en su pataleta, ignorando que lo hacía encima de Tagiru, quitándole el aire- ¡So-Solo quiero conocer al humano que aguanta a Vormundmon! ¡¿Quién puede aguantarlo?!- se cruzó de brazos, dejando de saltar, ignorando que su compañero estaba _nockaut_.

-El resto de nosotros podemos detener a los Kopierer- sugirió Ryuoma, serio.

-¿No vas a llamar a Airu y a Ren?- le preguntó Yuu, pero el platino negó.

-No quiero involucrarlos… Ya lo hice una vez, no lo haré de nuevo- le aseguró el joven, serio.

-Taiki, prométenos que no harás una locura- le pidió Akari.

-Está bien. Kokoromon va a impedirlo- el joven miró a la digimon naranja que intentaba sacar de la tierra al otro digimon de su especie, tomando su atención- ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí!- Kokoromon hizo pose militar, sonriendo, ignorando al mareado V-mon- ¡Tranquila, Akari-chan! ¡Yo vigilaré que no se desmaye!-

-Bueno, con eso estoy más segura- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Vamos, Akari. Podrías tenerme un poco de fe- suspiró Taiki, algo incómodo.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que son novios?- se dio cuenta Shoutmon, dejando a ambos niños totalmente rojos- Je, je, je~. Se les nota a la vista~- les aseguró, divertido- Uy, uy~ Se respira amor en el aire~- se rió, divertido, hasta que la pelirroja le tiró ambas puntas de la bufanda, empezando a ahorcarlo.

-¡Shoutmon, idiota!- lo ahorcó Akari.

-¡GHA! ¡N-No respiro!- pataleó el dragón rojo.

Taiki sonrió, nervioso, mientras Zenjirou se rascaba la cabeza, desorientado.

-_Oye, Taiki_\- lo llamó Ballistamon, desde el xros loader celeste del joven mareado.

-¿Sí?- se extrañó el joven.

-_… Te encargo a mi amigo_\- le pidió el digimon robótico, dejando sorprendido a Taiki- _Sé que tú podrás hacer que nos recuerde a todos_-

Taiki miró al dragón rojo siendo ahorcado por Akari, y después al xros loader celeste…

Cierto… Ballistamon era el mejor amigo digimon de Shoutmon… El hecho de que no le recuerde, debe de hacer que el digimon se sienta como cuando estaban en la _Tierra Oro…_ La misma soledad…

-Sí- le aseguró Taiki- Haré que él nos recuerde- le prometió.

-_Gracias_\- sonrió el digimon.

-Entonces, Taiki y Tagiru irán en el mundo humano, acompañados por Jack- sentenció Kiriha- El resto de nosotros estará en el _Digiquartz_. Sky, tu nos ayudarás a mantenernos en contacto con el otro equipo- le ordenó a la niña de orejas, que estaba tirándole las mejillas al inconsciente Tagiru.

-_Okey~_\- sonrió la niña, levantándose- Jacky~- se acercó a su hermano, y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, extrañándolo- No pierdas, y trae de regreso a Saburo- le pidió.

-¡Sí!- sonrió su hermano, chasconeándole el pelo.

-Contamos con ustedes, Taiki-san- Yuu miró al joven, que asintió, serio.

-En algún momento se toparán con algún soldado del Proyecto Iluminati- le recordó Kiriha- Ellos están dispuestos a usar armas de fuego incluso contra cazadores, Taiki- le advirtió, serio.

-_¡Bha!_ Son solo humanos- sonrió jactanciosamente Gumdramon, sentado encima del mareado Tagiru- No son un problema-

-_¡No los subestimes!_\- le rugió Greymon, sobresaltando al pequeño.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Gumdramon, asustado, sin darse cuenta que Dracomon y Jagamon se rieron por lo bajo por lo cobarde que podía ser el pequeño contra el _Ministro del País del Fuego_.

Nene sonrió, algo divertida con el niño digimon.

-Protegeré a Taiki y a Tagiru- aseguró Kokoromon, mirando su martillo- Esta vez no seré un estorbo- miró seria a Akari, quien, dejando tranquilo a Shoutmon, sonrió, de acuerdo.

Shoutmon, sobándose el cuello, miró algo extrañado a los jóvenes.

No lo entendía. No entendía por qué se arriesgaban por un humano, al cual la mayoría de ellos no conocía… No lo entendía…

-Y-Yo también…- V-mon logró salir del agujero en el que había estado atascado- Si Kokoromon-chan se expone al peligro, yo también- sentenció, serio.

-_Cuentas con nosotros, Taiki_\- le aseguró Spadamon, haciendo que el joven sonriera.

-Gracias- sonrió Taiki, hasta darse cuenta que Shoutmon lo miraba serio- ¿Shoutmon?-

-… Yo… Yo no lo entiendo- le aseguró el dragón rojo, tomando la atención de los presentes- ¿Por qué se arriesgan por un humano? No puedo comprenderlo… No tiene sentido…-

-Saburo es mi amigo, y aunque no lo fuera, no podría darle la espalda en la situación en la que está- le aseguró Taiki- Él no sabe la situación real de Samanta, y debe de pensar que todo está perdido. No puedo imaginarme el dolor que debió sufrir al combatir contra su propio padre todo este tiempo, pero, aun así, lo soportó, y no quiero que su esfuerzo quede en vano. Shoutmon, nosotros no necesitamos una razón para ayudar a otros. Yo no la necesito- le aseguró, poniendo su mano en su pecho- Aunque la persona no quiera, no le daré la espalda, hasta saber que se encuentre bien. Tu harías lo mismo por mí, por nosotros, o por cualquier digimon o humano que vieras en problemas- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo.

-…- Shoutmon entrecerró los ojos, bajando la mirada-… No lo sé… En mi mente… Apenas y recuerdo… No sé quién soy- lo miró, decidido- Pero sé lo que quiero ahora… Je, parece que vas a ir a un lugar bastante interesante. Dijiste que somos compañeros, ¿no?- le mostró el puño- Tal vez, si peleo codo a codo contigo, pueda llenar estas memorias vacías, y, sino, je, al menos podré hacer algo bien- sonrió, algo entusiasmado.

Taiki sonrió, y correspondió al gesto del digimon, chocando su puño.

-Sí- sonrió Taiki, a lo que Shoutmon sonrió, contento.

Akari y Kokoromon intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron, contentas.

* * *

Saburo abrió los ojos, despertando.

Se encontraba recostado en su habitación, en aquel frío edificio. La habitación, de paredes y pisos grises, como el resto del lugar, solo contaba con un armario, una mesa de noche, y la cama en la que se encontraba, siendo iluminada por la ventana a su lado, llenando el lugar con la luz de la luna que acababa de asomarse tras llegar la noche a _Tokio_.

Saburo suspiró, y miró de reojo su xros loader crema, encima de la mesa de noche. No había nada que hacer. Estando atrapado en ese lugar, ¿cómo podría arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento que cambiara la opinión de su padre, arriesgando las vidas de Vormundmon y D'arcmon?

Frunció el ceño, preocupado… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora…? Estaba seguro que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, él estaba a salvo solo por ser hijo de su padre, pero, aun así, ¿eso estaba correcto?

Cerró los ojos con pesar, colocando inconscientemente su mano en los lentes negros que siempre llevaba…

-_Saburo-kun_\- lo llamó la voz de D'arcmon desde el xros loader, tomando su atención- _No te preocupes, todo se resolverá-_le aseguró maternalmente.

-L-Lo sé- el joven se sentó, restregándose los ojos, preocupando a la digimon- Lo siento mucho, D'arcmon. No soy como Samanta… No puedo enfrentarme a los soldados de papá para escapar de aquí…-

-_Tranquilo, Saburo-kun. No creo que Salamandra intente lastimarte_\- le aseguró, haciendo que mirara al xros loader- _A pesar de todo, él pudo hacerte daño, pero optó por mantenerte aquí_-

-… No es por mí que estoy preocupado…- murmuró el joven, triste- Tú y Vormundmon son de razas de la _Antigua Orden_… En algún momento él va a quererlos, y yo no podré evitarlo- apretó sus puños, nervioso- No quiero que les pase nada-

D'arcmon lo miró tristemente…

-_¿De verdad?_\- habló Vormundmon, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, algo lejos de la mujer digital, que lo miró de reojo, seria- _¿Tú? ¿El hijo del humano que ha causado las desgracias por la que vivimos?_-

Saburo abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar las palabras del caballero marrón…

-_Vormundmon, ¿incluso ahora, en estas situaciones, ves a Saburo-kun como el enemigo, solo por ser hijo de Aonuma Shun?_\- D'arcmon frunció el ceño, molesta- _No puedo tolerarte hablar así de él-_

-_Lo siento, D'arcmon-san, pero, no importa lo que pensaba la Jefa de él, o Jäger, o usted…- _Vormundmon la miró, serio- _Cualquiera que esté relacionado con Apocalymon, el digimon que borró a Kisakimon-san. Apocalymon ha hecho demasiado daño a nuestra gente, y yo lo he vivido en carne propia_\- le recordó, haciendo que ella volviera a fruncir el ceño- _Él es el hijo del humano que fue cegado por esa oscuridad… Es tan débil como él…-_

-_¡Vormundmon!_\- lo calló D'arcmon, empuñando su espada- _Recuerda que fue Sanzomon-sama quien nos escogió a ambos como los compañeros de Saburo-kun-_ le recordó, haciendo que él mirara para otro lado- _¿Crees que ella nos habría colocado al lado de él, pensando que sería un humano de corazón oscuro? Ella escogió también a Gumdramon-kun para ser el compañero del humano escogido para usar el Brave Snatchet. Ella sabía desde un principio que algún otro joven podría traicionar a los líderes a causa de Quartzmon… Las decisiones de Sanzomon-sama han sido las correctas, y sé, en lo profundo de mi ser, que no se equivoca con respecto a Saburo-kun. Él es un buen niño, un buen humano… Deja de desquitarte con él como si tratases a Apocalymon, solo por ser el hijo del humano que controla parte de esa data oscura… Él no es Shun-_

-_…- _el caballero la miró un rato, para después mirar a otro lado- _Lo perdí todo por culpa de Apocalymon, no me extrañaría perderlo de nuevo a causa de __**este humano**__-_

-… Lo siento-murmuró Saburo, tomando la atención de los dos digimon dentro del xros loader- Realmente lo siento mucho, Vormundmon- cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas, cayendo a sus manos apretadas, sorprendiendo al digimon de armadura café-… Kisakimon… La madre del Rey, sé muy bien que era tu maestra, y-y la digimon que te ayudó a salir adelante… P-Por eso aprecias y cuidas a su hijo… - el joven se restregó un ojo- E-Es normal que siempre me detestes por ser el hijo de mi padre… A-Al fin y al cabo, pa-papá fue llenado de oscuridad porque mi mamá murió- se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo, temblando levemente-… S-Si ella no me hubiera dado a luz, no hubiera muerto…- sonrió tristemente, ignorando sus lágrimas- T-Todo esto está pasando porque nací… Lo siento mucho, Vormundmon, D'arcmon… Si no hubiera nacido… no tendrían estos problemas…-

Eso sorprendió a ambos digimon, especialmente al guardaespaldas del Rey del Mundo Digital…

-_… Yo nunca… dije que… lo mejor hubiera sido que tu…_\- murmuró Vormundmon, pero, para su sorpresa, el joven abrió los ojos, desanimado, sin dejar de sonreír.

-… He aceptado que no me aprecies, Vormundmon, porque sé que soy el origen del problema de todos… Pero… gracias por al menos pelear a mi lado- sonrió tristemente, y, sin ánimo, volvió a recostarse, dándole la espalda al xros loader crema, que se había quedado en silencio.

Dentro del xros loader, Vormundmon no sabía que decir… No esperaba esa reacción de aquel humano…

No pudo pensar más porque D'arcmon le golpeó la cabeza con su bastón, dejándole un gran chillón.

-Siempre has sido un digimon de lengua afilada- le aseguró la mujer digital, observando como su compañero se sobaba la cabeza, adolorido- Pero esta vez te pasaste con Saburo-kun-

El caballero, dejando su cabeza en paz, la miró de reojo, y después le dio la espalda.

-No me agrada, ni nunca me va a agradar este humano por ser el hijo de mi enemigo- le aseguró Vormundmon, haciendo que D'arcmon suspirara resignada y empezara a alejarse-… Pero…- murmuró, haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo mirara, extrañada-… Pero… Pero nunca me ha molestado que él naciera… ¿Por qué pensó eso?-se preguntó, serio.

-Es la conciencia de Saburo-kun- le explicó D'arcmon, tomando su atención- Su madre murió al dar a luz, haciendo que él sea un poco débil… La muerte de ella hizo que Shun fuera seducido a la oscuridad, y Apocalymon comenzara sus movimientos… La oscuridad de Apocalymon ha causado desgracias en nuestro mundo, como a nuestras razas… a nuestra familia…- tomó con ambas manos su bastón, recordando a su hijo-… Todo eso debe causarle un gran daño, al tener un parentesco con el causante… Y siempre estás tú, tratándolo solo como el hijo de Salamandra- lo miró, seria-… Con todo ese peso en sus hombros… Saburo-kun está sufriendo…- empezó a alejarse-… Al fin y al cabo, es solo un niño…-

Vormundmon la miró alejarse, y se quedó observando el espacio digital del xros loader…

Vacío…

No había otro digimon, aparte de ellos, porque a Saburo no le gustaba cazar digimon, como a Samanta… A ninguno le gustaba quitarle la libertad a un digimon, y obligarlo a conocerlo…

Siempre se preguntó por qué no cazaba a otro digimon, para que así ese digimon peleara en su lugar… Siempre pensó que, como él detestaba los orígenes de Saburo, el humano detestaría su forma de ser con él…

Pero… solo se sentía culpable…

-… Kisakimon-sama…- murmuró-… Majestad… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer…? ¿Cómo debo juzgar… a Saburo…?

* * *

_Residencia Kudou…_

En el salón de la casa, Etsu miró a su mujer frunciendo el ceño, ya que ella hablaba por teléfono con su hijo.

-_… Por eso, mamá… Tal vez llegue un poco tarde…_\- habló la voz de Taiki desde el auricular.

-Ya veo… Lo entiendo- le aseguró Yuno, aunque parecía un poco nerviosa, tanto así que ignoraba que la pequeña Ciel ronroneaba frente a ella- Prométeme que regresarás a salvo- le pidió.

-_Sí, lo prometo_\- le aseguró su hijo, y cortó la llamada.

Yuno colgó el teléfono, y respiró hondo, nerviosa.

-¿Nuevamente Taiki va a salvar a alguien?- le preguntó su marido, sin poder evitar sonreír, tomando su atención.

-Ah, es tan bruto- suspiró la mujer, sonriendo algo divertida- Con solo escuchar que alguien está en peligro, corre de inmediato a su ayuda… Je, se parece a mi hermano- le aseguró.

Etsu sonrió.

-Tengo fe en nuestro hijo- le aseguró el pelicafé, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Entonces, tendré que llamar nuevamente a la madre de Tagiru-kun- sentenció Yuno, empezando a marcar el número en el teléfono del salón- Etsu-kun, ¿podrías traerme la ropa sucia de la pieza?- le pidió- Aprovecho de lavarla- le explicó.

-Sí- sonrió Etsu, y se dirigió al pasillo para ir a su habitación, escuchando levemente como su esposa le decía a la madre de Tagiru una excusa de _por qué_ llegará tarde esa noche.

Al entrar en su habitación, Etsu se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, en blanco, al darse cuenta que Luke, frente al armario abierto, se abrochaba el último botón de una de sus camisas.

La liebre se dio cuenta de la llegada del humano y lo quedó mirando… hasta después asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo…

-¡¿L-LUKE-SAAAN?!- Etsu del susto, retrocedió cuanto pudo, chocando contra la pared, extrañando a la liebre.

-¡Etsu-kun! ¡¿Q-Qué sucede?!- Yuno salió al pasillo, asustada, hasta ver al monstruo cibernético que, en su habitación, los miraba extrañado, con la camisa ploma de su marido puesta- ¡¿LUKE?!-

La liebre asintió, de acuerdo de que era _Luke_.

La gatita ploma se asomó al pasillo, y maulló contenta al ver a la liebre de ojos rojos, tomando su atención.

-¿L-Luke-san…?- intentó llamarlo Etsu, haciendo que la liebre se fijara en el aura asesina que rodeaba a Yuno, asustándolo.

-¡LUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS PUESTO ROPA DE MI MARIDOOOOOO?!- resonó en toda la casa, más unos golpes, haciendo que el _Caballero Plateado_, sentado en el techo de la vivienda, se tapara la cara con ambas manos, pidiendo paciencia con esa liebre carente de emociones…

* * *

_Al rato…_

-Ya veo…- suspiró Yuno, parada en el salón, con la polera rota y sucia de Luke en las manos, mientras el susodicho estaba tirado en el sillón, con Etsu poniéndole un poco de hielo en el moretón que tenía en el ojo- Vamos, Luke. Si necesitabas nueva ropa, debiste decirlo- le reprochó.

-…- Luke se sentó, sujetando con una mano la bolsa de hielo, observando a la peli naranja, que se extrañó-… Tus gustos para escoger ropa son horribles- le dijo sinceramente, dejando en blanco a Etsu.

Ciel, observando el puñetazo en plena cara que recibió la liebre de ojos rojos, maulló, contenta.

-De verdad, Luke… ¡¿Me dices esas cosas a propósito?!- le preguntó molesta Yuno, con su puño emanando vapor, mientras la liebre se tapaba la nariz sangrante.

-… No digo mentiras- le aseguró Luke, haciendo que la mujer le quitara la bolsa con hielo, para usarla para darle un buen coscorrón.

-¡Eso es peor!- lo miró molesta Yuno.

Etsu sonrió, incómodo y algo temeroso de lo fiera que podía ser su esposa al enojarse…

-Pero…- se dio cuenta Etsu, mirando al adolorido Luke- Luke-san, si necesitaba ropa, ¿por qué no ha ido a comprarla?- le preguntó, extrañado.

-… No tengo dinero-

-… ¿No roba…?-

-… Robar está mal-

Etsu se quedó incomodo… Que alguien con la fuerza de Luke dijera esas cosas…

-¿No nos estabas robando?- le preguntó Yuno, desconfiada.

-Pedía prestado sin decírtelo-corrigió Luke, haciendo que la peli naranja suspirara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está Samanta-chan?- pidió saber Yuno, haciendo que las orejas de la liebre se movieran.

-… Está bien… Un miembro de Jäger nos consiguió comida para ella, así que está bien…-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- Yuno lo miró alzando una ceja, a lo que Luke desvió la mirada- ¿Está grave?-

-… Fuera de peligro mortal- le aseguró la liebre de ojos rojos, serio.

Yuno asintió, y sonrió, mas aliviada. En eso, notó como Ciel se acercó a Luke, maullando contenta, por lo que la liebre, curioso, la agarró del lomo, colocándola hasta su altura. Ante eso, Etsu sonrió, tomó a la gatita, y la puso en el regazo de Luke, quien parpadeo, algo sorprendido de que la gatita le pidiera cariño al acariciarlo con su lomo.

-… Antes me arañaba- murmuró Luke, algo curioso, tirándole una oreja a Ciel.

-Te comenzó a tener cariño, ¿no te habías fijado?- sonrió Yuno, pero, entonces, se dio cuenta en el estado del pantalón de buzo, y las zapatillas de la liebre que ahora le tiraba levemente la cola a Ciel, por lo que Etsu lo detuvo.

La mujer lo miró, preocupada.

-Peleaste contra Visdom, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, seria, tomando su atención.

Luke la miró, dejando de tirarle los bigotes a Ciel, y asintió, serio.

Yuno, al escucharlo, apretó levemente la tela rota y ensangrentada que tenía en las manos, tomando la atención de su esposo.

-¿Yuno-san?- Etsu se le aceró, preocupado, pero ella respiró hondo, calmándose.

-Y, por lo que veo, volviste a dejar que te pateara- le señaló Yuno a Luke, que volvía a tirarle los bigotes a Ciel, quien maulló, contenta.

-… No peleo con todo mi poder- murmuró Luke, y, ensimismado, le tiró la cola a Ciel, pero, tan fuerte que la gatita lo miró gruñendo, y, sin más, se le abalanzó, arañó con fuerza la cara, para irse del salón, molesta-… Se enojó-

-A los gatos no le gustan que le tiren las colas, y menos con tanta fuerza- le explicó Etsu, con una gota en la cabeza, sin extrañarse que los arañazos en la cara de Luke empezaran a sanar-

-Aun así, estás para el arrastre, y la camisa con pantalón de buzo no combinan- le aseguró Yuno- Creo que tengo un pantalón negro de tu talla. Quítate esos harapos y ve a ponértelo- le pidió, pero se puso roja cuando la liebre puso sus manos en su pantalón- ¡NO TE LO QUITES ENFRENTE MÍO!- y le tiró la mesa del salón encima, botándolo junto al sillón, dejando en blanco a Etsu.

Slayerdramon, escuchando desde el techo el escándalo, no pudo evitar suspirar, algo resignado. ¿Por qué Luke se tardaba tanto? Solo tenía que explicarles unas cosas a los padres de Taiki, e irse.

* * *

Después de calmarse, y mandar a Luke a cambiarse acompañado de Etsu, Yuno se sentó en el sillón que acababa de acomodar, algo nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar lo que antes se suponía era una polera blanca.

Visdom…

El monstruo que asesinó a la esposa de Luke, a su compañero y amigo, Rainbow, y que Ouryumon se volviera… Apocalymon…

La presencia de aquel monstruo nunca deparaba algo bueno… para nadie…

La regresó en sí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y la voz de su marido.

-… Aun así, no puedo creer, Luke-san, que calzamos el mismo número- admitió Etsu, caminando con la liebre, que ahora, además de la camisa blanca, llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color.

En respuesta, Luke asintió, y, como Etsu, se extrañó que Yuno se les acercara, seria.

-… Irás a pelear, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la peli naranja a la liebre, que asintió- ¿Vas a ir con Taiki?-

-… Ellos están de camino para rescatar a Saburo- murmuró Luke- Y la Jefa nos ordenó a Slayerdramon y a mí que apoyemos-

-Jack-kun y Sky-chan ya lo saben- le dijo seria Yuno, haciendo que las orejas de la liebre se movieran un poco- Sobre ti, Zoe, Visdom y ellos-

-… Lo suponía- murmuró la liebre de ojos rojos, comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo-… ¿Me odian?- le preguntó, curioso.

-Jack-kun está algo molesto- le avisó Etsu- Aunque creo que es una reacción normal, a diferencia de Sky-chan- comentó, extrañándolo- Ella, bueno, je- se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo- Quería preguntarte si se parece a tu esposa-

Eso sorprendió levemente a la liebre, que se quedó pensativo.

-… Ninguno te odia…- le aseguró Yuno, tomando su atención- A pesar de la estupidez con la que decidiste vivir-

Las orejas de Luke se movieron ante la palabra _"estupidez"_.

-… Fue por precaución-murmuró Luke, serio- Jack es impulsivo… Habría hecho todo lo posible para buscar a Visdom y vengarse… Sky solo hubiera llorado por la pérdida de _Zoe Hikari_-

-¿Cuánta es la probabilidad de que lo que dices pudo haber ocurrido?- le preguntó seria Yuno.

-… 91%- le aseguró Luke, sorprendiéndola, y haciendo que bajara la mirada, preocupada- Yuno, Visdom cree que Samanta ha muerto, por lo que irá ahora por _Kudou Taiki_-

-¡¿Por Taiki?!- se asustó Etsu, mientras Yuno palidecía.

-¡Pero él no es un _Hikari_ completo!- le recordó la peli naranja.

-No le interesa. El hijo de una traidora es una traidora- la calló Luke, serio-… Esa es la forma de pensar de Visdom-

Yuno se abrazó, preocupada…

-E-Entonces… él… ¿Él vendrá por Yuno-san?- le preguntó Etsu, serio, tomando la atención de su esposa.

-No- Luke frunció el ceño- Necesita a un _Hikari_ _puro_ para la ceremonia-

-¿Ceremonia?- murmuró Yuno, nerviosa.

-Cuando sea el _Eclipse_, usará tu capacidad nata de controlar la energía de los monstruos para controlar la _data_ del _Digiquartz_, para poder incorporar en Salamandra los otros dos fragmentos de la data base de Apocalymon- murmuró Luke, serio.

-… ¿Los otros dos…? Shoutmon-kun- se asustó Yuno- E-Espera… Luke… E-Es por eso que, durante todo este tiempo en que-en que mi hijo ha peleado contra los aliados de Visdom, él nunca ha venido a atacarnos-

La liebre asintió.

Yuno abrazó la tela que tenía, y, lentamente, cayó de rodillas, alertando a Etsu, quien se agachó y la abrazó, ya que ella temblaba fuertemente.

-Yuno-san-se preocupó Etsu, pero su esposa solo correspondió a su abrazo, asustada.

Luke la miró un rato, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-… Yuno- la llamó, haciendo que abriera sus ojos para verlo-… ¿Sigues teniendo miedo de Visdom?-

Esa pregunta sorprendió a la mujer, pero después solo cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su marido, quien le acarició la cabeza.

-… Aun lo recuerdo… perfectamente… asesinando a Rainbow… poniendo a mi hermano, Ray, en contra mía y de Derek… ¿Por qué me causa tanto daño?- miró dolida a Luke, que no se inmutó-… ¿Por qué nos daña, Luke?-

-…- la liebre frunció levemente el ceño, sintiendo una leve molestia por el estado emocional de la humana-… Soy un _malo_, un peligro para mi mundo- le recordó- Y tú, junto al grupo humano al que seguí y cuidé, unieron fuerzas con dos malos, incluyendo a mi hermano Jack… Son traidores, y a los traidores se les elimina…-

-¡Luke-san!- lo calló Etsu, molesto, ya que Yuno había bajado la mirada, tapándose la boca, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

Eso sorprendió a Luke.

-… Una vida tranquila… Con mi amado esposo y mi querido hijo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?- se preguntó Yuno, conteniendo el llanto. Etsu la miró, preocupado, y la abrazó nuevamente, intentando calmarla-… ¿Por qué… tiene que hacerlo…?-

-… Yuno…- la volvió a llamar Luke, haciendo que el matrimonio levantara la vista, para ver como él se les acercaba y agachaba frente a ellos-… Samanta tiene razón… No sirvo para alentar a otros seres- le aseguró honestamente, sorprendiéndola-… Si ella estuviera en mi lugar, la probabilidad de que te diga que Visdom _"Es un cobarde imbécil que solo teme a lo que lo puede superar"_ para alentarte son de un 83%, y la probabilidad de ignorarte sería de un 17%-comentó, haciendo que el matrimonio parpadeara, algo sorprendido-… No sirvo para esto- sentenció, rascándose la mejilla- Ayudar emocionalmente a otros… es algo que aun no comprendo…-

Yuno lo miró sorprendida, pero después sonrió.

-… Pero has hecho el intento- le recordó, haciendo que las orejas de Luke se movieran.

La liebre miró a Yuno y a Etsu un rato, extrañándolos.

-… Yuno- miró a la mujer, tomando su atención-… No me gusta hacer promesas- le recordó- No le veo el sentido el ligar una forma de actuar mediante un intercambio de palabras, aunque yo mismo estoy ligado a la promesa que le hice a _Zoe Hikari_ de _"No herir a un miembro de mi familia"_… Por esa promesa… me siento imposibilitado de enfrentarme a _Moo_… o a _Zafirest_-entrecerró los ojos, pero volvió a mirar a Yuno, serio-… Aun así… No te prometo, pero haré todo lo posible para traer a tu hijo sin ningún rasguño causado por Visdom- le aseguró, sorprendiéndola junto a Etsu, hasta que a ambos les dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fueran niños pequeños.

-¡Oye, Luke!- se escuchó el rugido de Slayerdramon por arriba, sobresaltando al matrimonio, y que la liebre levantara la vista, moviendo levemente sus orejas - No quiero parecer un aguafiestas, ni tampoco ser irrespetuoso con tus acciones, ¡pero te estás tardando!-

-…- Luke bajó la mirada para ver a Yuno-… Haré lo que pueda- le recordó, y, sin más, se fue de la casa por la ventana, dejando solos en el salón al matrimonio, y a la gatita que se asomó, curiosa, pero temerosa de que le vuelvan a agarrar la cola.

-… Yuno-san- Etsu miró preocupado a su esposa, que tocó una de sus manos, extrañándolo.

-… Confío en mi amigo, Etsu-kun- le sonrió la peli naranja, sonrojándolo levemente-… Si él ha dicho que protegerá a Taiki de Visdom, entonces lo hará- sentenció, contenta, a lo que su marido sonrió, aliviado.

* * *

En el centro comercial de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los edificios más grandes, que, desde el techo, se veían como hormigas a las personas que caminaban por las calles haciendo sus trámites, o eso pensaba Tagiru, asomado al borde de un techo junto a Gumdramon y Shoutmon.

-Vaya… Este edificio es alto- murmuró el joven, ignorando como Taiki sacaba su xros loader, y Jack y Kokoromon observaban la única ventana abierta de uno de los edificios más altos de la cuadra, el cual era, efectivamente, el edificio al que debían infiltrarse.

-Taiki, ¿Kiriha y los demás ya están apostados?- le preguntó Jack al joven, quien asintió.

-Sí. Estaremos comunicados por nuestro canal- le mostró el comunicador del Xros Heart en su muñeca- Así sabremos cual grupo necesitará ayuda-

-Aun así, nuestra prioridad es Saburo- le recordó Jack- Bueno, está el viejo Greymon con ellos, así que no me preocupo- suspiró.

Taiki lo miró un rato, y se rió por lo bajo, extrañándolo.

-D-Disculpa, pero, es algo irónico que llames a los digimon_ "Viejos"_\- admitió, extrañando más a la liebre- Es que, ¿no se supone que estuviste sellado por siglos…?-

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- lo calló Jack, causándole otra risita al joven- ¡ARG! ¡Taiki!- comenzó a zarandearlo cómicamente.

-Oye, oye, _Taichi_\- Shoutmon miró curioso a Taiki, quien suspiró por la confusión de nombres en su compañero- ¿Qué son esas cosas que se mueven en línea recta?- señaló la carretera.

-Rey, esos son autos. Vehículos que usan los humanos por flojos- le explicó Gumdramon.

-Oh. Ya veo- el dragón rojo entendió- Entonces los humanos son flojos-

-¡Oye, Gumdramon…!- lo miró molesto Tagiru, recibiendo un gesto burlón de su compañero.

-Mm…- Kokoromon entrecerró los ojos, observando el edificio- ¡AH! ¡Se fueron! ¡Los guardias se fueron!- le avisó a Taiki, quien sacó su xros loader, del cual salieron Starmon y los Pickmons.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- les sonrió Taiki.

-_Hi, Brother!_\- sonrió Starmon- ¡Aquí vamos…!-junto a los Pickmons, dio un gran salto, y, mientras caían, se iban sujetando uno a uno, y, cuando Starmon se sujetó al borde de la ventana abierta, crearon una _cuerda floja_.

-¡Bien!- se alegró Tagiru.

-Nosotros nos encargamos ahora- le recordó Taiki a Jack, quien asintió.

-Anden con cuidado- les pidió, antes de entrar al xros loader junto a Kokoromon y Shoutmon.

-Ay… Es muy alto…- Tagiru se asomó al borde, donde se aferraba un Pickmons.

-¡No es para tanto!- Gumdramon se le subió al hombro- Ustedes caminen, y, si uno se cae, yo lo sujeto- levantó su cola-martillo.

-Gracias, Gumdramon- sonrió Taiki, mientras Tagiru tragaba- Vamos, Tagiru- le indicó a su amigo, y, con cuidado, empezó a caminar por las espaldas de los Pickmons, seguido del temeroso Tagiru, con Gumdramon en el hombro, serio.

-Ese Yuu… Se ha salvado de esto- murmuró al rato Tagiru, caminando temblando como gelatina, sintiendo que el suelo estaba mucho más cerca de lo que era.

-Al menos es de noche- le señaló Taiki, intentando animarlo- No pueden vernos-

-¡Pero nosotros sí!-se lamentó Tagiru, y estuvo a punto de caerse si Gumdramon no lo estabiliza- Tengo miedo… - lloriqueo.

-_Starmon, Pickmons, ¿están bien?_\- les preguntó Kokoromon, preocupada.

-¡S-Sí, Kokoromon-sister!- le aseguró Starmon, aferrándose firmemente a la ventana. Los Pickmons asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Aguanten un poco más, chicos- les pidió Taiki.

Entonces, el Pickmons que se sujetaba al edificio donde habían estado unos minutos antes, sintió comezón en la nariz, y, sin poder aguantarlo, estornudó, soltándose, y haciendo que la _cuerda _empezara a caer, y que los jóvenes y Gumdramon, instintivamente, se sujetaran a ellos, para chocar de cara contra el edificio, sin ser notados por los ciudadanos sumisos en sus compras…

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó el Pickmons, rascándose la nariz.

-E-Está bien…- sonrió forzadamente Taiki, tapándose la lastimada nariz, mientras Tagiru y Gumdramon intentaban despegar la cara de la pared.

-_Al menos… Están cerca-_bostezó Bastemon, haciendo que el resto la quedaran mirando.

-¡ARG! ¡Tagiru! ¡¿Por qué no mejor hicieron esto con _Harpymon?!_\- le preguntó molesto Gumdramon, sobándose su adolorida cara.

-Ay, Ay… ¡Lo hubiera hecho si V-mon no lo enreda con uno de los disfraces de Betsumon!- se defendió el joven.

-_¡Es que pensé que sería un buen toque!-_ admitió el dragón en el xros loader rojo oscuro, mientras detrás suyo Betsumon y FlameWizardmon continuaban intentando desatar al digimon alado de tantos hilos.

-¡A-Aguanten!- Starmon entró al edificio por la ventana, y, junto a los Pickmons que la cruzaban, subían a ambos cazadores y al molesto digimon, hasta que todos estuvieron dentro del edificio.

-Ah, ah- jadeó Tagiru, sentado en el piso junto a Taiki y a Gumdramon- ¡Deberías controlar tu nariz!- miró molesto al Pickmons responsable de todo, que sonrió apenado.

-¡No es de risa!- se le abalanza Gumdramon si Jack no sale del xros loader y lo agarra del chaleco.

-Ya lo sabemos, calma esos ánimos- le pidió la liebre, levantando al dragón, que no paraba de patalear.

-G-Gracias, Starmon, Pickmons- sonrió Taiki, entrando a los digimon, sin sorprenderse que salieran Spadamon, Kokoromon y Shoutmon.

-Pensé que tendrían mayor seguridad- murmuró Spadamon, dándose cuenta que no había ni siquiera una cámara en el pasillo, mientras V-mon salía del xros loader de Tagiru, amurando a Gumdramon.

-Porque ya son suficientemente peligrosos- le explicó Jack, soltando al pequeño.

-Kiriha, ¿me escuchas?- habló Taiki desde el comunicador en su muñeca.

-_Sí-_ asintió el rubio, que estaba en un callejón del _Digiquartz_ junto a Ryouma, Rapidmon, Sky y Wizardmon, cercanos al edificio, mientras Nene y Yuu estaban en otro, al igual que Akari y Zenjirou- _Tengan cuidado. Si los ven, darán la voz de alarma, y ahí actuaremos nosotros como distracción_\- le recordó.

-Sí- asintió Taiki, cortando la comunicación- Vamos- miró al grupo, que asintió, y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

-¿En qué piso era en el que estaba Saburo-san?- le preguntó Tagiru a Jack, mientras se detenían en la vuelta de una esquina, pero, al no ver a nadie, cruzaron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-El 28- le recordó la liebre.

-Así que será muy difícil que no nos noten-sentenció Spadamon, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y no podemos tomar el ascensor?- preguntó Tagiru, ya cansado.

-¡Claro que **no**!- lo miró molesto Jack- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esa pregunta?! ¡En el ascensor podrían encontrarnos!-

-_¡Eso, eso!-_ Bearmon salió del xros loader de Taiki, acomodándose en los hombros de Jack, sorprendiéndolo- Nos podrían encontrar en el _sensor_-sonrió.

-_¡Bearmon-kun!_\- lo regañó Lillymon, a lo que Taiki sonrió, nervioso

-No debiste salir- le aseguró Kokoromon, haciendo que Gumdramon inflara los cachetes, celoso.

-Pero es que me aburro, y solo hablan del _sensor_\- pataleó el pequeño, mientras Jack empezaba a contar hasta 10…

-Bearmon, es _ascensor,_ no _sensor_\- le corrigió Taiki, haciendo que el oso se quedara pensativo.

-¿Y yo que dije?-le preguntó.

-_Sensor_-respondió el joven.

-¿Y cómo es?-se intrigó el oso.

-_Ascensor_\- sonrió Taiki.

-¿Y yo que dije?-le volvió a preguntar, descolocándolo un poco como a los demás.

-Eh… B-Bueno…- se puso nervioso Taiki.

-No le sigas el juego, Taiki- le pidió Jack, tomando su atención y la del pequeño oso- Bear tiene problemas de fabricación- aseguró, amurando al niño y que Gumdramon se riera por lo bajo, extrañando a Taiki.

-¡Yo no tengo problemas de _filmación!_\- Bearmon empezó a tirarle las orejas.

-¡Ni siquiera dije eso!- intentó sacárselo Jack, mientras el resto lo quedaban mirando- ¡¿Y me harías el favor de bajarte?!-

-¡No soy tu criado!- lo mordió Bearmon, por lo que Jack se detuvo, siendo imitado por los demás.

-Bear, Jacky, no se pongan a jugar- les pidió Kokoromon, mientras los demás los miraban con una gota en la cabeza, a excepción de Shoutmon, quien parecía muy interesado con la situación.

-¡¿Quién está jugando?!- Jack agarró a Bear de los tirantes rojos y lo lanzó contra Kokoromon, quien lo recibió sin problemas- ¡Encárgate de él!-

-Vaya, sonaste como Samy- le hizo notar la V-mon.

-¡Cállate!-y, echando vapor de las orejas, continuo subiendo, bastante molesto.

-Bear, debes portarte bien- le dijo Kokoromon al oso digital, bajándolo.

El pequeño sonrió, divertido, a lo que Tagiru agarró a un Gumdramon que casi se abalanza al miembro de baja de Jäger.

* * *

_Digiquartz_.

-Mm…- oculto en el callejón junto a Kiriha, Ryouma, Wizardmon y Sky, Rapidmon entrecerró los ojos, tomando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Sucede algo?- Kiriha frunció el ceño, mientras la liebre digital fruncía el ceño.

-Solo… Me parece que Bearmon está haciendo de las suyas-admitió Rapidmon, serio.

-Más que seguro- asintió sabiamente Sky.

_-¿Y cómo pueden saberlo?-_los quedó mirando MetalGreymon, desde el xros loader azul, mientras Wizardmon suspiraba.

-Pues…- ambos amigos se quedaron pensativos, haciendo que el rubio los quedara mirando-… Quién sabe- suspiraron.

"_Entones… a esto se refería Samanta conque siempre tenía trabajo extra, ¿no?"_ Kiriha se rascó la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia.

-Pueden llamarlo _intuición_\- les señaló Ryouma, dejando más pensativos a los amigos, por lo que Wizardmon se tapó el rostro con el sombrero, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-¡Ki-Kiriha!- en medio de ellos, emergieron de la tierra Dracomon y Jagamon, algo sucios por haber excavado tanto- ¡Listo! ¡Las trampas a nuestro alrededor están listas!- levantó una garra, sonriendo.

-¡Trabajo hecho, Ryouma!- le sonrió Jagamon al platino, que correspondió al gesto.

-Buen trabajo- sonrió Kiriha, y se fijó que Rapidmon seguía con el mal presentimiento- ¿Qué tan malo es que Bearmon haga de las suyas?- le preguntó a Wizardmon, mientras el los dos pequeños digimon intentaban salir, pero, al no poder, Sky comenzó a tirar a Dracomon de los cuernos, y a Jagamon de las orejas, sin resultado.

-Él siempre intenta hacer lo correcto, pero termina haciendo lo contrario- suspiró Wizardmon, ignorando, junto con el rubio, el platino y el digimon, que Sky tironeaba tan fuerte a Dracomon y a Jagamon que los tres terminaron cayendo en el agujero que hizo el pequeño.

-Samanta lo aguanta porque Ranamon lo vigila. Es la única que puede mantenerlo a raya, a diferencia de Kokoromon-chan-agregó Rapidmon, cruzado de brazos.

-A quien nadie la puede dejar quieta- Kiriha negó con la cabeza, y se fijó en la niña, el dragón y al excavador atorados en el agujero- Y a ustedes tampoco-

-Lo siento, Kiriha- lloriqueó Dracomon.

-Ryouma, ayuda- lloró Jagamon, a quien solo se le veían las patas.

-Rap, Wizardmon, ayúdenme...- lloriqueó Sky, haciendo que ambos digimon y ambos cazadores suspiraran.

* * *

-Me estoy aburriendo- bostezó Zenjirou, sentado en una caja de cartón, mientras Akari, Dorulumon y Ballistamon estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño de los Kopierer a lo lejos.

-Vamos, Zenjirou- lo miró reprobativamente Akari.

-La situación es delicada, no es para juego- lo regañó Dorulumon, apuntándolo con su taladro, dándole tal susto que el joven se cayó de espaldas.

-¡Lo sé!- se ofendió el joven de pelo parado- ¡¿Por qué crees que traje esto?!-mostró el bolso a su lado.

-_No queremos saberlo-kyu_\- aseguró Cutemon, en el xros loader naranja.

-¡Que son desconfiados!- molesto, Zenjirou comenzó a sacar las cosas del bolso, mientras Akari y el lobo digital lo quedaban mirando.

-… E-Espera… Zenjirou- Akari se rascó la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia- ¡¿Por qué trajiste tu traje de _kendo?!_-

Efectivamente, el joven se acababa de poner su armadura de _kendo, _y empuñar su espada de madera, para perplejidad de Akari y Dorulumon, quien se tapó el rostro con la pata.

-¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Estoy listo para el combate!-sonrió jactanciosamente Zenjirou.

-Espera, Zenjirou. ¿Realmente crees que tu _shinai_ podrá dañar a un Kopierer?- pidió saber pacientemente Dorulumon, señalando la espada de madera que traía el joven.

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió el pelicafé, blandiendo la espada, haciendo que Akari se agachara- ¡Verán mi técnica especial, donde atacó tan rápidamente que nadie lo verá!- aseguró, pero Dorulumon, fastidiado, le hizo una zancadilla con su cola, botándolo al piso.

-_Men_\- sonrió el lobo, mientras el niño se sobaba la cabeza, y, al entender el sarcasmo, lo miró molesto.

-Zenjirou, compórtate. No es posible que nosotros podamos siquiera lastimar a un Kopierer- suspiró Akari, negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡La Jefa puede!- le recordó escandalizadamente el joven, haciendo que ella se tapara los oídos.

-Espero no ofenderte con esto, Zenjirou, pero por favor no pongas a Samanta en tu misma categoría- le pidió sinceramente el lobo digital, dejándolo de piedra- Te lo pido como amigo-

-_Por favor-kyu_\- apoyó Cutemon.

-¡Que son crueles!- pataleó Zenjirou.

-Ballistamon, por favor, hazlo razonar- le rogó Akari al digimon robot, hasta darse cuenta que él no prestaba atención a la conversación, ni tampoco a los Kopierer. Solo miraba el edificio sin decir nada- ¿Ballistamon?- lo llamó, tomando su atención.

-Ah, lo siento, Akari- se disculpó el robot, tomando la atención de Dorulumon y Zenjirou, quien se quitó el casco, para verlo mejor.

-¿Sucede algo, Ballistamon?- se preocupó Zenjirou.

-Estoy bien, Zenjirou- le aseguró su compañero, volviendo a ver el edificio- Solo…

-Es Shoutmon, ¿verdad?- lo miró preocupado Dorulumon, por lo que su amigo se quedó callado, algo triste.

"_Cierto, Shoutmon es el mejor amigo de Ballistamon"_ recordó Akari tristemente _"A él, junto a Taiki y a Kokoromon-chan, les debe afectar mucho que él no pueda recordarlos…"_ entrecerró los ojos, preocupada, y recordó a cierto pequeño dragón morado _"Sí… él también debe estar sufriendo"_

Zenjirou miró en silencio a su compañero. Él sabía perfectamente, gracias a Taiki, que fue Shoutmon quien rescató a Ballistamon de ser _DarkVolumon_, y que gracias a las acciones del dragón rojo cuando conoció al robot, ellos pudieron conocerlo cuando viajaron al Mundo Digital…

Para Ballistamon, que Shoutmon no lo recordara, debía ser muy doloroso.

-Ten fe, Ballistamon- le pidió Zenjirou, a lo que el robot lo miró, algo sorprendido- Son amigos, ¿no?- le sonrió, acercándose a él- No solo tú estás preocupado, yo también, pero sé que Shoutmon nos recordará. ¡Somos el Xros Heart!- le recordó, contento- Nuestros lazos pueden con todo-

Ballistamon se sorprendió, pero después asintió, más animado.

-Tienes razón, Zenjirou. Gracias-

-De nada, de nada- sonrió Zenjirou, colocándose nuevamente su casco- ¿Y bien? ¡¿A que podré con los Kopierer con mis habilidades de _kendo?!_\- preguntó, blandiendo su espada, fastidiando a Akari y a Dorulumon.

-No, déjalo. Te van a derrotar- le aseguró Ballistamon.

-¡¿T-Tú también?!- se horrorizó Zenjirou- ¡¿Por qué nadie confía en mis talentos?!- se lamentó.

-_¿Cuáles talentos-kyu?_-

* * *

-Al parecer, Dracomon y Jagamon han puesto todas las trampas- murmuró Sparowmon, oculta en el callejón junto a Nene y Yuu.

-Cuando el enemigo se acerque, podremos tener un momento para reorganizarnos- murmuró Yuu, asomándose un poco por el callejón donde estaban, observando como, en la calle principal, frente al enorme edificio, los Kopierer vigilaban el área, gruñendo levemente.

Yuu frunció el ceño, observando a los Kopierer, molestándose levemente porque fueran animales como tigres, leones, chitas, cocodrilos, rinocerontes… Animales peligrosos…

-No te preocupes, Yuu- le sonrió Nene, tomando su atención- Taiki-kun y los demás podrán salvar a Saburo-kun- le aseguró.

-Sí- le sonrió su hermano- Lo sé-

Aun así, estaba nervioso, por lo que miró su xros loader amarillo…

Damemon dijo que quería hacer algo antes de salir…

* * *

_Dentro del Xros Loader amarillo…_

Damemon frunció el ceño, después de haber dado unos pasos hacia la figura del _Caballero Negro_, quien, sentado, sin hacer nada, no mostró interés en la presencia del digimon.

-DarkKnightmon- llamó Damemon, serio, sin extrañarse que él no respondiera- Has estado sentado sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo, y eso no es bueno-dame. Ahora nos enfrentaremos directamente con el Proyecto Iluminati por primera vez, y defenderé a Yuu, cueste lo que cueste-dame. Por eso quería pedirte que, aunque has causado mucho daño, Yuu ha aceptado tus disculpas, pero eso es porque él es un buen niño- Damemon bajó la mirada, serio- Pero si solo dices palabras, y no muestras acciones, ¿cómo realmente sabremos que lamentas todo lo que has hecho-dame?-

Eso hizo que el caballero incorporara un poco la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-No pienses en lo que has hecho, sino en lo que puedes hacer-dame- le pidió serio Damemon.

-… He hecho muchas cosas- murmuró DarkKnightmon, sorprendiendo al digimon- Todas imperdonables-

-… ¿Temes que Yuu te odie?- le preguntó Damemon, haciendo que el caballero lo mirara de reojo- ¿O que Shoutmon te recuerde?-

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño, serio.

-No sé qué pasó en el pasado con Shoutmon-dame- admitió Damemon- Pero, si eres su tío, como nos dijo Kokoromon… Entonces has algo por tu familia-

El caballero bufó, volviendo a darle la espalda.

-No tengo familia. Alphamon nos abandonó solo para _hacer lo correcto_, ayudé a borrar a Omegamon, intenté varias veces acabar con Shoutmon, sin saber que era hijo de Omegamon, y si lo hubiera sabido habría absorbido su parte de Apocalymon, y traicioné a Bagramon- le recordó, serio, y miró de reojo, por lo que el digimon frunció el ceño- ¿Continuo?-

Damemon frunció el ceño.

-Soy solo una mera existencia que funcionó participando en el juego de Apocalymon. Sin saberlo, solo fui un títere de la oscuridad- murmuró DarkKnightmon- Y, aun así, ¿quieres que preste mi poder para esta pelea?- miró de reojo a Damemon, quien frunció el ceño- Damemon, sigues siendo un digimon iluso-

-… Te equivocas- le aseguró el digimon, serio- Solo busco la seguridad de Yuu y mis amigos. Eso es no ser _iluso_, es ser **decidido**\- contradijo, sorprendiendo levemente al caballero- DarkKnightmon, quedarte sentado sin hacer nada no te ayudará a enmendar tus errores. Te equivocas si piensas eso-dame-

-…-pero no hubo respuesta por parte del caballero, por lo que Damemon frunció el ceño, y empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo a unos pasos, haciendo que el digimon oscuro lo mirara de reojo.

-No sé cuánto daño le hiciste a Shoutmon en el pasado, pero puedo sentir que quieres remediarlo, junto con el daño que les causaste a Yuu, a Nene y a Samanta- le aseguró Damemon, mirándolo de reojo- Te equivocas si te quedas de brazos cruzados-dame-

-… _Mph_\- DarkKnightmon volvió a darle la espalda- Aun no ha llegado el día en que vea que un subordinado me dé un sermón- le aseguró, molesto- ¡Recuerda tu lugar, Damemon!-y, de un movimiento fluido, se levantó, sacudiendo su doble lanza, lanzando una energía oscura hacia Damemon, pero, para sorpresa del caballero, su técnica fue detenida por el brazo de _RockChessmon_.

-Vaya, vaya. Eso estuvo bastante cerca- sonrió sarcásticamente el enorme digimon negro, incorporándose, mientras Octomon, _SuperStarmon_ y sus pequeños súbditos se acercaban a ellos.

El caballero negro frunció el ceño, algo molesto de que le llegara solo al hombro al digimon fortaleza, que lo miraba con ironía. Como le molestaba esa actitud…

-¡Eso fue _Súper dangerous!-_aseguró SuperStarmon, a lo que sus súbditos asintieron, pero, por la miradita que le pegó DarkKnightmon, fueron a esconderse a una de las piernas de RockChessmon, que los miró de reojo, algo molesto.

-DarkKnightmon, nuestra relación ya no es de súbdito y amo-dame- le aseguró Damemon, tomando la atención del caballero negro- Es de compañeros- le informó- Todos nosotros, en este xros loader, en el xros loader de Yuu, somos compañeros-dame.

-_Mph_\- el digimon negro, sin más, se retiró, dejando solos al grupo de digimon, por lo que Octomon y SuperStarmon suspiraron, aliviados.

Octomon le dijo algo a Damemon en su idioma, incomodando un poco al digimon.

-Te equivocas si piensas que DarkKnightmon lo volverá a hacer- le aseguró, tranquilizando al digimon pulpo.

-DarkKnightmon tiene un _Súper Temperamento_\- sentenció SuperStarmon, haciendo una pose, siendo elogiado por sus pequeños súbditos.

-Gracias, RockChessmon- agradeció Damemon al digimon fortaleza, para llevarse un sobresalto al ver que él le apuntaba con todas su torretas-… ¿E-Eh?-

-No te confundas, Damemon- le pidió RockChessmon amenazadoramente, haciendo que este empezara a sudar a mares- Te protegí porque **solamente yo** seré el digimon que te dé la paliza que mereces después de haberme avergonzado- le recordó.

-¿A-Aún estás molesto… por la forma en que te cazamos-dame…?- le preguntó Damemon, intentando sonreír.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- y, con eso, Damemon, Octomon y SuperStarmon tuvieron que salir corriendo de los disparos del digimon fortaleza, hasta perderlo de vista.

-… Eso fue… _Súper_… _peligroso_…-jadeo el digimon estrella, echado en el piso digital, jadeando cansado junto a sus pequeños compañeros.

Octomon dijo algo en su idioma, muy de acuerdo.

-… Es verdad que dije que somos compañeros- recordó lloriqueando Damemon- Pero te equivocas si no crees que desearía que fueran compañeros _normales_-dame- admitió, por lo que los otros dos digimon bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.

* * *

_Mundo humano…_

-No me simpatizan- Bearmon les mostró burlonamente la lengua a Taiki, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Jack, Spadamon y a V-mon, quienes, de pie frente a las escaleras que acababan de subir, jadeaban, adoloridos por los arañazos que tenían en el rostro a causa de las pataletas del pequeño oso.

Kokoromon, la única inmune, parpadeo, algo extrañada del cansancio de sus amigos.

-Taiki, Tagiru, no se rindan- les pidió a ambos agotados jóvenes- Vamos por el piso séptimo, aun nos faltan.

-S-Si Bearmon sigue así… Ya no podremos… Es el piso 28… nos falta… muuuchoooo…- jadeó Tagiru, cansado, a lo que Taiki sonrió, incomodo.

-Ese pequeño…- Gumdramon miró molesto a Bearmon, quien le mostró la lengua y se fue a esconder detrás de Kokoromon, extrañándola- ¡Tramposo!-

-¡Que suerte…! ¡Bearmon-kun puede estar al lado de Kokoromon-chwan sin ningún peligro!- lloriqueo V-mon, solo para que Jack le diera un coscorrón.

-No me gustan tus insinuaciones- le comentó fastidiado la liebre.

-E-Es una suerte que… que hasta ahora no nos hayamos topado con algún humano- admitió Spadamon, limpiándose el mentón, mientras Shoutmon asentía de acuerdo, jadeando por el cansancio.

-¡¿Qué suerte?!- lo miró molesto Gumdramon pataleando, hasta que Jack lo calló de golpe, moviendo sus orejas, serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Taiki.

-Humanos, por arriba- Jack levantó la mirada como los demás, y, para sorpresa de los jóvenes y digimon, empezaron a escucharse voces de adultos comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

-Esto es malo- Taiki frunció el ceño- Ya debió haber terminado el tiempo de descanso-se dio cuenta.

-¡Taiki!- lo llamó Kokoromon, tomando su atención como la de los demás. La digimon naranja estaba en el pasillo del piso, asomada a una habitación abierta.

-Bien-sonrió Tagiru, y, con los demás, entró en la habitación, que era una pequeña bodega llena de libros y documentos.

Cuando cerraron la puerta aparecieron los dos soldados que bajaban de la escalera, hablando entre ellos, y empezando a cruzar el pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación, todos estaban en silencio. Tagiru, Gumdramon y V-mon se tapaban la boca, mientras que Taiki, Jack y Spadamon estaban más atentos, a diferencia de Kokoromon, quien abrazaba a Bearmon, cerrando los ojos, esperando que pasaran pronto los humanos.

Aun así, a su lado, algo apretujado, estaba Shoutmon, quien no sabía cómo mantenerse en silencio con aquella digimon… A pesar de la situación, y sin saber por qué, se sentía… cómodo…

Se sonrojó fuertemente, tomando la atención de Taiki, quien, al ver que la cabeza de su compañero estaba más roja, no pudo evitar sonreír… hasta que V-mon, sin darse cuenta, pisó la cola de Gumdramon, haciendo que el pequeño soltara un gritito de dolor, siendo rápidamente callado por él, Tagiru, Jack y Spadamon.

-¿Eh?- uno de los soldados se detuvo, extrañado- ¿Escuchaste algo?- miró a su compañero, quien asintió, extrañado.

Los jóvenes, la liebre, y los digimon en la bodega comenzaron a sudar.

-_Miau~-_ maulló Spadamon, descolocando a Taiki- _Miau~_-

Lunamon, en el xros loader rojo, parpadeo, sonrojada porque su pareja actuara así...

-¿Ah? ¿Un gato?- se extrañó el soldado, a lo que su compañero sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo. Debe ser el gato de _Haku_\- le recordó su compañero- Sabes que le gusta traerlo al trabajo-

-Ah- suspiró el soldado- ¿No se da cuenta que se meterá en problemas?-

Y, con eso, los soldados comenzaron a alejarse, por lo que el grupo contuvo un suspiro aliviado.

Tagiru se limpió el sudor de la frente, pero se resbaló con unos papeles debajo suyo y cayó, formando un fuerte ruido, dejando en blanco a todos, y alertando a los soldados en el pasillo.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- exigió saber uno de los soldados.

-Vamos, tal vez sea el gato- intentó calmarlo su compañero, pero el adulto negó, y se acercó a la puerta de la bodega, haciendo que el grupo se quedara quieto.

-No lo creo… ¡¿Quién está ahí?!-volvió a preguntar.

Taiki frunció el ceño… Al parecer, iban a tener que pelear…

-Otro gato- le respondió Bearmon, dejando en blanco a todos los presentes.

Jack y Kokoromon lo miraron con la boca abierta, hasta taparse el rostro con la mano por la vergüenza ajena.

-¡Salgan!- ordenó el soldado, enojado, mientras su compañero también empuñaba su arma.

-Ta-Taiki- lo miró Spadamon, preocupado.

-Al parecer no hay de otra…- murmuró el joven, hasta que, para su sorpresa, Jack salió de la bodega, de tal forma que la puerta le cayó encima a uno de los soldados, dejándolo inconsciente, y, antes de que reaccionara el otro, este había recibido un martillazo en la cara por parte de Kokoromon, dejándolo inconsciente.

El grupo se asomó, sorprendidos por la reacción de ambos compañeros.

-Guau…- murmuró Gumdramon, sorprendido por la coordinación de ambos.

-¡Eso estuvo _suuuupeeer_!-aseguró Tagiru, emocionado, haciendo que Kokoromon sonriera avergonzada.

-¡Bearmon! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de tus frases _mexicanas?!_\- lo señaló fastidiado Jack, mientras Kokoromon le daba toquecitos al humano que dejó inconsciente.

-No me tienes paciencia- se disculpó Bearmon, pero Jack, fastidiado, lo agarró de los tirantes, le quitó el xros loader de las manos a Taiki, y, de golpe, lo metió dentro del aparato, haciendo que el pequeño apareciera en el espacio digital, rodando hasta arrollar a unos Pickmons- _¡NO ME SIMPATIZAS! ¡Vas a ver! ¡Voy a acusarte con la Jefa! ¡Le diré que me pateaste, me pegaste, me piñizcaste, me tiraste por la ventana, me…!_

-Todo tuyo, Taiki- Jack le entregó el xros loader al joven, que sonreía incómodo, a diferencia de Tagiru, que no aguantaba la risa.

-Disculpen. No hubiera pasado nada si Gumdramon-kun no pone su cola en donde iba a pisar- se disculpó V-mon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, V-mon?!- lo miró enfurecido el pequeño, siendo sujetado por Spadamon, quien aún se sonrojaba por haber dicho _"Miau"_.

-Este…- Shoutmon miró curioso a los humanos inconscientes- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- preguntó.

-Será mejor esconderlos- sentenció Taiki, serio- Por ahora, seguimos sin ser descubiertos-

-… No- murmuró Kokoromon, tomando la atención de todos. La V-mon sacó del cinturón del humano que golpeo un aparato negro, que vibraba levemente.

-¿Una señal silenciosa?- Jack frunció el ceño- Esto es malo. Ahora todo el edificio sabe que hay intrusos…- le avisó a Taiki, pero de golpe lo empujó, esquivando a tiempo el disparo que casi les da.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Jack!- se asustó Tagiru.

-¡No se muevan!-

Esa voz femenina hizo que Kokoromon palideciera de golpe, y, lentamente, se volteara, para ver a Topacio en la esquina del pasillo, con varios soldados detrás de ella.

Al verla, Kokoromon instintivamente retrocedió mientras V-mon, Spadamon y Gumdramon se ponían al frente, en cambio Shoutmon la miró, extrañado.

-¡Taiki-san!- Tagiru se acercó al joven que, sentado al lado de Jack, se sobaba la cabeza, mientas él miraba serio al grupo humano.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró Taiki- Gracias, Jack- agradeció, a lo que la liebre sonrió levemente, para después ver serio a la mujer que lideraba a la patrulla, que sonreía gustosa.

-Así que, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- sonrió Topacio- Al líder del Xros Heart, al cazador del _Brave Snatchet,_ al Rey, y una variedad interesante de digimon- señaló, divertida-Entonces, Salamandra tenía razón: Existe otro conejillo de india V-mon que me servirá- miró al dragón azul-grisáceo, quien frunció el ceño, molesto- ¿Te parece bien, Kokoromon?- miró divertida a la digimon que temblaba, sujetando con fuerza su martillo blanco- Así podrías convertirte en Kopierer sin temer hacer desaparecer tu raza-

Ante eso, Kokoromon puso instintivamente su mano en su hombro vendado, nerviosa.

-¡No hables con Kokoromon-sama de esa forma!- rugió enojado Gumdramon-

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber Tagiru.

-¿No lo saben?- sonrió burlona Topacio, a lo que sus soldados se rieron levemente, molestando al joven- Vaya, vaya, Jack. Esperaba que Jäger tuviera suficiente confianza con el Xros Heart para decirles todo lo que debían saber-suspiró decepcionada.

-Jack- Taiki miró a la liebre, quien frunció el ceño.

-… Es la encargada de _Investigación y Experimentación_ del Proyecto Iluminati- murmuró Jack, levantándose, haciendo aparecer agua en sus puños.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a ambos jóvenes y a los digimon del Xros Heart.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Shoutmon, extrañado.

-Oye, Jack…- Tagiru lo miró, asustado-… ¿Ella…? ¿Ella…?-

-Sí- Jack miró enojado a Topacio, quien solo sonrió- Ella es quien experimenta con los digimon que capturan… Es quien ha creado el _Virus Solitario…_-

-Desarrollado a los Kopierer, y aumentando sus capacidades- sonrió encantada la mujer, molestando a Jack.

-… Ya veo… Ella es…- murmuró Gumdramon, tranquilo, para después apretar sus colmillos y puños, enfurecido- ¡LA MALDITA HUMANA QUE HA HECHO SUFRIR A KOKOROMON-SAMA Y A SKY-CHAN!- rugió enfurecido, sin asustar en lo absoluta a la mujer.

Topacio sonrió, divertida.

_-Si ustedes están aquí, deben de tener refuerzos en el Digiquartz, ¿me equivoco?-_se escuchó una voz muy familiar para el Xros Heart.

-E-Es…- murmuró sorprendido Taiki- ¡Lilithmon!- se dio cuenta, observando como Topacio sacaba su _Charge _azul, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Un xros loader antiguo o algo así?!- preguntó asombrado Tagiru, pero Jack simplemente puso su mano en la desordenada cabellera del niño, pidiéndole silencio.

-Entonces, los generales regresaron- murmuró Spadamon, nervioso.

-Green- Topacio chasqueó sus dedos, tomando la atención de su segundo al mando y su escuadrón- Capturen a los intrusos. Si es posible, vivos, pero las prioridades son Kokoromon y Jack-ante eso, la liebre frunció el ceño mientras Kokoromon tragó saliva, asustada, hasta que Gumdramon se puso frente a ella, sin dejar de gruñirle a la humana.

-¡Sí!- Green y el resto de los soldados los apuntaron con sus armas.

-_¡Taiki-dono!_\- lo llamó Knigthmon, dándole a entender de que lo debía recargar junto a los Pickmons.

-¡Sí…!- Taiki iba a hacerlo pero una bala disparada por detrás le rozó la mano, lastimándolo y botando el xros loader, tomando la atención del grupo.

Shoutmon lo miró de golpe, sorprendido.

Topacio sonrió encantada.

-¡TAIKI-SAN!- se asustó Tagiru al ver a su amigo agachándose, agarrándose la mano, que sangraba.

-_¡Taiki!_\- se asustaron los digimon del xros loader.

-E-Estoy… bien…- gimió Taiki, intentando controlar sus temblores.

-¡Taiki!- se asustó Kokoromon, y, como los demás, se percató en que, por el otro lado del pasillo, había aparecido otra facción de humanos, y el que había disparado era un soldado con una banda roja.

-¡RED!- se enfureció Jack.

-¡Estos humanos…!- gruñó Gumdramon, ya enfurecido, mientras Spadamon y V-mon sacaban sus respectivas armas.

-¡Disparen!- ordenó Topacio, y los soldados de ambas esquinas, apuntando a ambos jóvenes, apretaron el gatillo, solo para hacer que sus balas chocaran con las paredes de hielo que aparecieron de golpe en el pasillo, dividiéndolo en tres- ¡¿E-Esto es…?! ¡JACK!-se enfureció la mujer.

* * *

En el interior de la protección de hielo, los digimon y Tagiru miraron sorprendidos a Jack, quien, con su sistema activado, tenía ambas manos levantadas a cada lado, creando así las dos paredes que no solo los protegían y cubrían, sino que también les dio mayor espacio para moverse.

-¡Kokoromon!- llamó la liebre, pero ella ya estaba aplicando sus poderes en la mano herida de Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san!- Tagiru se le acercó, preocupado.

-E-Estoy bien- le aseguró su amigo-G-Gracias, K-Kokoromon- agradeció, sintiendo que, gracias a los poderes de la digimon, el dolor disminuía.

Kokoromon sonrió, contenta.

-… No puedo creerlo- murmuró Gumdramon, tomando la atención de la digimon-… Atacaron a matar a Tagiru y a Taiki… ¿No les importa que mueran? ¡Son humanos como ellos!-

-No- suspiró Jack, tomando la atención del pequeño- Al Proyecto Iluminati no le agradan los cazadores, y si hablamos de quien derrotó a Quartzmon y al compañero del Rey...-se sentó, cansado.

-¿Jack?- se preocupó Kokoromon.

-Es más difícil utilizar el _H2O_ del mundo humano que el del _Digiquartz_\- le aseguró Jack, sonriendo para tranquilizarla- Este aire está muy contaminado por _Dióxido de Carbono_-

Ante eso, Taiki y Tagiru no pudieron evitar sonreír, incómodos.

-Pero… ¿Esto es hielo?-murmuró Spadamon, observando las paredes, al igual que V-mon, dándose cuenta que parte del hielo se filtraba por los bordes del pasillo.

-¡Genial~!- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡Es como estar en un _iglú!_\- no pudo evitar echar humo de la emoción, extrañando a los dos digimon de espadas.

-No podemos oír lo que dicen los humanos en el otro lado, ni ellos a nosotros- suspiró el dragón azul-grisáceo- ¿Cuánto va a durar?- le preguntó a Jack, quien había desactivado su sistema.

-Debería durar al menos una hora aunque pongan el calefactor, pero, más que seguro, el _P.I._ traerá algo mucho más grande para volar una de las paredes- sentenció Jack.

-Bien, deberíamos no tener tantas complicaciones ahora…- murmuró Spadamon.

-Woa~. Realmente es hielo~- se sorprendió Shoutmon, tocando la superficie, pero la retiró rápidamente- ¡Quema!-

Ante eso, Spadamon suspiró apesadumbrado mientras el dragón rojo soplaba su mano.

\- ¿Cómo está Taiki-san?- Tagiru miró a su amigo, a quien Kokoromon comenzó a vendar la mano, extrañándolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la venda?- se extrañó Taiki.

-… No puedo curarla del todo, Taiki- Kokoromon lo miró preocupada, tomando la atención de todos-… Esa bala…- miró el pequeño objeto metálico incrustado en la pared-… No es normal-

-Oye, oye… ¿Están desarrollando armas de ese tipo?- se molestó Jack, acercándose a la pared.

-¿Qué tipo?- se molestó levemente Tagiru.

-Supongo que son elementos que, al rozar la piel humana, dejan datos que impiden que los programas de curación como el de Kokoromon hagan suficiente efecto- Jack sacó la bala, observándola serio-… Son balas para acabar con _Cazadores_\- sentenció molesto.

-¡Esos humanos…!- se enfureció Gumdramon.

-Bueno… al menos eso estuvo cerca- Taiki sonrió levemente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír?!- lo quedó mirando Gumdramon, extrañándolo.

-¿Eh? Pero si estoy bien- sonrió Taiki, sorprendiendo al joven- Además, todos estamos a salvo, así que todo está bien- sonrió.

Gumdramon lo miró, sorprendido.

"_Él… Él… Lo sabía…"_ Gumdramon bajó la mirada _"Es como el Rey…"_ miró de reojo al digimon dragón, a quien Spadamon alejaba del hielo _"Hermano… Ni te preocupas por él…"_cerró los ojos, entristecido.

-¡Como era de esperarse de Taiki-san!- alagó Tagiru- ¡Pero aún así no sea tan indulgente!- lo regañó.

-L-Lo siento-

-_¡¿Entonces Taiki está bien?!_\- preguntó la voz de Pinocchimon desde el xros loader rojo tirado casi al borde de la pared congelada, sin dejar de sacudirse de los nervios.

-Sí- para sorpresa de los digimon en el aparato rojo, Shoutmon tomó el xros loader, extrañado- El humano está bien. ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por él?- preguntó curioso, tomando la atención de Taiki.

-_¡¿C-Cómo qué por qué?!_\- se escandalizó Jijimon, sacudiendo más el aparato-

-_¡Shoutmon! ¡Taiki es nuestro amigo!-_le recordó Lillymon.

-_¡Nuestro camarada!_-le aseguró Pinocchimon.

-_¡Vamos, Brother! ¡¿Has olvidado el lazo que tienes con Taiki?!_\- preguntó Starmon.

Shoutmon miró algo extrañado la pantalla del xros loader, y miró al joven, a quien acababan de vendar la mano. Taiki lo miró preocupado.

-… ¿Qué lazos?- Shoutmon se acercó a Taiki- Eres un humano curioso, pero no siento _ningún lazo_ hacia ti- le aseguró sinceramente, entregándole el xros loader- Lo siento, pero… Para mí, solo eres un humano más-

Taiki abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y después cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado y dolido por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-… Shoutmon- lo miró preocupada Kokoromon, tomando la atención del dragón.

-¿Sí?- la miró curioso el digimon, hasta que Gumdramon le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

-¡IDIOTA!- le gruñó el pequeño, ignorando al adolorido dragón.

En eso, todos escucharon unos movimientos provenientes de una de las paredes, tomando la atención de Jack, quien se acercó a esa pared, y, tocándola con ambas manos, hizo aparecer del otro unas púas heladas, alejando a los soldados que habían estado colocando una pequeña bomba en el hielo, enfureciendo a Topacio…

… Los tenía tan cerca, pero, aun así, esa habilidad, aunque no desarrollada, era una gran molestia...

-Taiki, el plan de infiltración en secreto falló -sentenció Jack, desactivando su sistema y mirando al joven, que se levantó, sujetando con su mano vendada su xros loader rojo- ¿Ya estás bien?

-Sí. Gracias a Kokoromon- el joven le sonrió a la V-mon, alegrándola- Kiriha-prendió su comunicador- Kiriha, necesitaremos la distracción…- pero solo escuchó el rugido de MetalGreymon, sorprendiéndolo junto a Tagiru.

-_¡Taiki, ya estamos en ello!_\- le avisó el rubio, mientras los digimon en el digiquartz combatían contra los Kopierer.

-_¡Parece que suponían que habría otro grupo que entretendría a los Kopierer!-_habló Ryouma.

-_¡Taiki-san, Tagiru! ¡Les dejamos el resto!-_habló Yuu.

Tagiru miró preocupado el comunicador que se apagó… Todos estaban comenzando a hacer su mejor esfuerzo…

-Ya empezó…- murmuró V-mon, serio- ¿Cómo nos abriremos paso?- miró a la liebre.

-Depende- Jack chocó sus puños- Al final parece que tendremos que abrirnos paso a golpes-

-Ya veo…- V-mon observó el filo de su espada, tomando la atención de Jack, quien hizo una mueca incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Gumdramon, y se extrañó que la liebre tosiera tomando la atención de todos.

-¡Kokoromon! _¡¿Norma_ número uno de Jäger?!- le preguntó de golpe.

-¡Sobrevivir!- la V-mon hizo pose militar, extrañando mucho a Taiki.

-¡¿La segunda?!-

-¡No hacer enfurecer a la Jefa para no ir al Mar Digital!-eso dejó en blanco al líder del Xros Heart.

-¡¿Tercera?!-

-¡No quitar vidas humanas!-sonrió la digimon.

-¡Correcto!- Jack se cruzó de brazos y sonrió por la sorpresa en el rostro de los demás- Jäger no asesina a los soldados del Proyecto Iluminati, a pesar de todo. La Jefa no quiere que pasemos la línea, porque, cualquier movimiento nuestro podría desencadenar una guerra entre humanos y digimon- miró a V-mon- Así que tú tampoco la cruces-

El dragón infló un cachete, molesto, y guardó su espada, dándole a entender que _no cruzaría la línea._

Tagiru sonrió, contento.

Samanta siempre decía que no le importaba la vida humana… Pero, si dio esa orden… Era porque, al menos, sabía el valor de una vida… Esa era la Jefa.

-Pero…- Spadamon guardó su espada, preocupado- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-

-…- Taiki comenzó a pensar, y, en eso, se fijó en algo que no se había fijado antes…

Sonrió, y le dio un golpecito a Tagiru en los _googles_, extrañándolo al principio, pero haciendo que después sonriera, contento.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡¿Tienes una idea?!- le preguntó entusiasmado.

-Sí- sonrió el joven- El hielo de Jack no aguantará mucho tiempo, y, a decir verdad, en algún momento lo romperán- le recordó al grupo- No tenemos más opción que pelear-

-…- Kokoromon parpadeo- ¿Me perdí la idea?- miró curiosa a Gumdramon, quien tenía la misma cara de extrañeza.

-¿Cuál es nuestro método de escape?- le preguntó Spadamon, extrañado.

-Sistema de ventilación- Taiki apuntó arriba, para mostrar, efectivamente, las rejillas del sistema de ventilación.

-_Nice!_-sonrió Jack-… ¿Pero cómo vas a caber?- le preguntó- Aunque nos entraras en tu xros loader, no tienes ningún digimon que vuele que te pueda llevar- le señaló, preocupado- ¿O usarás una _digixros?_-

-Sería demasiado grande. No iré yo- sonrió Taiki- Tagiru- miró al joven, tomando su atención- Eres más pequeño que yo, y Gumdramon podría llevarte por el túnel por la cola sin problemas- le sonrió.

-¡Pero…!- se preocupó el joven.

-¡¿Cómo podríamos dejarlos a todos solos, con este _REY INÚTIL?!_\- Gumdramon señaló a Shoutmon, quien miró para atrás.

-¿Hablas de la planta?- preguntó el dragón, señalando la maceta detrás suyo, haciendo que el pequeño, de la rabia, le mordiera la cabeza- ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡Ah! ¡Gumdramon!- Kokoromon empezó a sujetar al pequeño, para liberar al dragón rojo, pero sin resultado- ¡No te vuelvas _Caníbalmon!_\- suplicó.

-¡¿Taiki-san, estás seguro?!- le preguntó Tagiru- ¡No quiero dejar a nadie atrás!- le aseguró, molesto.

-Saburo está en peligro- le recordó Taiki, serio, dejándolo callado- Él es un preciado amigo mío, es parte de Jäger y, más que nada, es una víctima inocente de Salamandra- puso su mano vendada en el hombro de su amigo, tomando su atención- Tagiru, nuestra misión es rescatarlo. Al parecer, Topacio es una mujer muy confiada- señaló- Pude ver que no se molestó en ocultar la identidad de Lilithmon frente a nosotros, ni el nuevo uso de armas contra Cazadores. Cree que ha ganado, ¿me equivoco?- miró a Jack, quien sonrió amargamente.

-Según Samanta, ella es _"una mujer que muestra los colmillos antes que las garras"_\- le dio la razón, ignorando como Spadamon y V-mon miraban a Kokoromon tirando de Gumdramon para que dejara en paz la cabeza del Rey.

-Eso significa que la mayoría de sus tropas y armas está en este piso- le señaló Taiki a Tagiru, serio- Nosotros los distraeremos para darte el paso libre, al igual que Kiriha y el resto lo hacen con nosotros con respecto a los Kopierer… Saburo está en el 28. Tú y Gumdramon pueden llegar a él con menos peligro que un grupo grande-

Tagiru miró serio a su amigo, y apretó sus puños.

-Taiki-san- el joven puso su mano en sus _googles_, mirando con determinación al líder del Xros Heart- ¡Prometo no fallar!-

Taiki sonrió al igual que Jack.

-Así se habla, _chico googles_\- le sonrió la liebre.

-Ah, sigues llamándome así- le reprochó Tagiru- ¡Al menos llámame _"Súper Estrella googles"!_\- pidió dándose aire.

-…- Jack lo quedó mirando- _Bebé googles-_

-¡AH! ¡Acabas de actuar como Luke!- le señaló Tagiru, ofendido, a lo que él miró para otro lado mostrando la lengua- ¡JACK!-

Pero dejó de hacer la pataleta cuando empezaron a escuchar ruidos en ambos lados de las paredes.

Spadamon y V-mon fruncieron el ceño, mientras Jack movía sus orejas.

-Van a poner más bombas- murmuró Jack- Taiki- miró al joven, quien asintió.

-¿Podrán ayudarnos?- miró su xros loader rojo.

-_¡Sí!-_respondieron todos los digimon del Xros Heart.

-¡Suel-ta -a- Cuer-no-mon!- y, después de un buen tirón, Kokoromon liberó a un adolorido Shoutmon de los colmillos de Gumdramon, por lo que suspiró, aliviado.

-¡Kokoromon-sama…!- el pequeño se soltó del agarre de la digimon, mirándolo molesto y preocupado- ¡No puedo dejarla con el Rey…! ¡Él no puede protegerla!-

-No olvides que estoy aquí- le señaló V-mon.

-¡LÁRGATE!- le rugió molesto el pequeño, dejándolo dolido.

-Gumdramon, estaré bien- Kokoromon puso sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, tomando su atención- Te lo pido, ve a salvar a mi amigo. Salva a Saburo-

-…- Gumdramon la miró preocupado.

-Gumdramon- lo llamó Tagiru.

-¡YA SÉ!- rugió el niño, y, tomando vuelo, con su cola martillo rompió la rejilla del ducto de ventilación, dejando el camino libre- ¡TAIKI! ¡EL REY ES UN INÚTIL! ¡ASÍ QUE PROTEGE A KOKOROMON-SAMA!- le ordenó, enojado.

-Sí- sonrió Taiki.

-…- Shoutmon miró extrañado al pequeño, y, al mismo tiempo… dolido…

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon alargó su cola, por lo que el joven se aferró a ella.

-¡Sí!- Tagiru miró al grupo, serio- ¡No pierdan!- les pidió.

-Sí- Jack sonrió- Cuenta con eso, _Chico googles_-

Tagiru sonrió, y, aferrándose a la cola de su compañero, quien se adentró en el ducto de ventilación, se fue, dejando al grupo solo.

-Tagiru, Gumdramon- Kokoromon aferró su martillo, y respiró hondo- Nosotros también haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

-Sí- Taiki levantó su xros loader, que empezó a brillar…

* * *

-¿Están listos?- Topacio, oculta en una esquina del pasillo separado en las dos paredes de hielo, observó como Green y dos soldados regresaban después de instalar bombas en la pared helada con púas.

-Sí. Reed también puso en su parte- avisó su compañero.

-_Háganlo volar-_pidió Lilithmon, entusiasmada.

-Hazlo- ordenó Topacio.

El hombre asintió, y, apretando un botón de un control negro, las bombas explotaron, haciendo volar los escombros del hielo, al igual que las bombas en la otra pared, activadas por Reed.

Cuando terminaron las secuelas de la explosión, los soldados salieron de su escondite, portando sus armas, al igual que Topacio, solo para ver, en medio del pasillo lleno de escombros de hielo, a Taiki y al resto de los intrusos, siendo protegido por Knigthmon, PawnChessmons, Starmon, Pickmons, Pinocchimon, Revolmon, V-mon, Spadamon, Kokoromon y Jack.

Shoutmon estaba al lado del joven, sorprendido por la aparición repentina de la mayoría de los digimon del xros loader.

-Shoutmon, tal vez no recuerdes nuestros lazos- le dijo Taiki, sin mirarlo, tomando su atención- Pero yo no los he olvidado- le aseguró, sonriéndole, sorprendiéndolo bastante- Eres mi amigo, Shoutmon. Y eso nunca va a cambiar-

El dragón rojo se quedó sin palabras…

¿Quién era ese humano…? ¿Por qué... se sentía feliz a su lado...?

Kokoromon lo miró de reojo, y sonrió, contenta.

-¡Topacio!- llamó Taiki, tomando la atención de la mujer- No me gusta usar la violencia, pero creo que tendrás que aprender, ¡que los digimon no son objetos!- le aseguró, serio…

* * *

-…-

En el parque donde estaba sentado, todo estaba muy silencioso…

El viejo relojero, sentado en una banca, miraba el cielo nocturno, sin extrañarse que el lugar estuviera solitario, y solo iluminado por los postes de luz.

-¿No harás nada?- escuchó, sin extrañarse.

-… Igual que tú- murmuró el Relojero, mirando con los ojos de Bagramon al hombre que se le acercó entre la oscuridad de la noche, siendo iluminado por el poste de luz cerca del anciano.

-Solo soy un mediador, no puedo hacer mucho- le sonrió el director de la escuela de Taiki.

El relojero frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, serio.

-Ver tu bando- sonrió el hombre- Ya sabes, sería demasiado que volvieras a traicionar al Mundo Digital, ahora que eres libre de Apocalymon-se explicó, rascándose la mejilla.

El relojero volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Aquel director era un hombre que aparentaba al menos cuarenta años a lo mucho, de cabello y ojos negros, vistiendo la ropa que solían vestir los docentes…

Pero él sabía quién estaba tras esa fallada.

-… Haré lo posible para impedir que el digimon que me utilizó y humilló gane. Solo eso- le aseguró el Relojero, a lo que el hombre sonrió.

-Me parece bien. Por cierto, no debes intervenir en esta pelea- le pidió- Si los lazos de Kudou-san no traen de regreso al Rey… Me temo que no podremos hacer mucho-

-¿Otra prueba más?- el anciano miró sus manos, serio- No importa cuántas pruebas les pongas, te superarán-

-Algo así me dijo la Jefa- sonrió el hombre- Bueno, no solo por ellos… Visdom se acerca al campo de batalla, al igual que Luke- eso hizo que el anciano lo mirara- Te dije que los poderes de Visdom van casi al mismo nivel que el que tuviste en tu cuerpo digital, antes de que se te diera esta forma como penitencia por tus pecados- suspiró- Te lo dije, y aun así expusiste en peligro a los que colaboran contigo-

-… ¿Luke-kun es más fuerte que Visdom?- le preguntó el relojero, dejándolo pensativo.

-… No lo sé… Él prometió nunca volver a atacar a matar- le recordó el director- Aun así, el enfrentamiento entre Luke y Visdom… No, entre el monstruos de los Wolf y el de los Hikari es preocupante, y creo que ellos mismos sospechan que volverán a enfrentarse, pero esta vez de manera seria- miró serio al relojero, mostrando levemente un color rojo en sus ojos negros-… Luke sabe que este ya no es un juego de niños-

-_Mph_\- el relojero golpeo la punta de su bastón con el piso, tomando la atención del hombre- No soy un niño y lo sabes. No me repitas las cosas: No iré a pelear-le aseguró, mirándolo con los ojos de Bagramon.

El director sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por eso- el hombre se dio vuelta, empezando a retirarse.

-… Clockmon-

El director se detuvo, y miró al relojero, que tenía la vista fija en el piso.

-… Clockmon… ¿Él está bien?- le preguntó el anciano.

El director lo miró un rato, fijándose en el leve temblor en las manos del relojero.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Está haciendo un espléndido trabajo- le aseguró, haciendo que lo mirara- Muy pocos digimon tienen la data suficiente para retener el tiempo como él… Gracias a su ayuda, muchos digimon del Mar Digital, borrados como Kopierer, están siendo regenerados-

El Relojero lo miró, serio.

-**Si algo le pasa… atente a las consecuencias**_**-**_le pidió Bagramon, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Lo haré, no te preocupes- sonrió el director, consciente de la relación del digimon castigado en ese cuerpo humano con su compañero- Piensa, más bien, si hablarás con tus hermanos- le pidió, empezando a alejarse- Tu, Omegamon y SkullKnightmon tienen mucho de qué hablar. Especialmente, cuando tu sobrino recupere la memoria- y, sin más, se alejó.

El relojero lo vio irse, y se quedó en silencio.

-… ¿Mucho de qué hablar…?- se quedó pensando, serio-… ¿Podríamos siquiera mirarnos a los ojos…?-

* * *

En la mansión abandonada, en el primer piso, los digimon seguían dormitando. En su habitación momentánea, sentada bajo las tapas de la cama, observando algo por un computador, Samanta sonrió…

-Así que las piezas se mueven- sonrió la joven, acomodándose los lentes semi-rotos- Veamos, quien gana esta ronda, _querido tío_-

* * *

**_UFFFFFFFFf_**

**_Capitulo subido^^. Ojalá hayas disfrutado este "regreso triunfal" del fic._**

**_Espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo cap, así que pido nuevamente paciencia._**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

ShadowyWriter: _**Gracias por tu apoyo. Estoy feliz de tener desde el principio el apoyo de ustedes cinco. Sipi, Shoutmon que la ha sufrido con los golpes, y V-mon se aprovecha, el muy pillo, pero, recuerda, que existe el "karma"^^. Sobre el compromiso del Rey, es lamentable, pero siempre lo más delicado e importante se aparece en el momento menos oportuno^^'**_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

OrionGreymon: **_OoO ¡V-MOOOOOOOOON! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_**

**_-¿Eh?- el V-mon, que había intentado huir, se vio rodeado por los digimon del Xros Heart._**

**_-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que costará arreglar lo que le hiciste al lector?!- preguntó Starmon._**

**_-P-Pues...-_**

**_-Hay que ver- Gaiomon lo miró tronando los nudillos, al igual que Samanta, mientras Shoutmon preparaba su microfono- Oye, Jefa. ¿Segura que me pagarás por ayudarte a darle una lección?-_**

**_-Sí-_**

**_-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_**

**_... Y así, V-mon pagó por sus errores, y todos vivieron felices para siempre..._**

**_-¡¿Qué tiene de feliz esto?!-_**

**_Que raro que no aparezca mi pagina de devianart, pero, si pones "TheZoe611" en google, debe de aparecerte^^_**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Digiacrb: _**Normalmente publico en la noche... Ahora van a hacer la 1:30 am (es que me concentro en escribir en la noche, porque en el día estudio^^')**_

_**-¡AY! ¡Bearmon!- miré molesta al pequeño por el sape que me dio.**_

_**-Ups- sonrió el osito.**_

_**-Tsch, con todos los problemas que diste hoy...¬¬-**_

_**-Oye, ¿a qué se refiere esta loca?- me pregunta Gaiomon- Ya sabes, ese niño del que tanto escribe-**_

_**-Ni idea-**_

_**-Pero, eso del "shokoro" JUA. ¡Que original!- se burló el samurái, solo para que Samanta lo mandara a volar de una patada.**_

_**-¿A qué se debió eso?- me quedé mirando a la niña.**_

_**-Estaba estirándome- me aseguró.**_

_**-... Mentirosa¬¬. En fin, Kokoromon, ¿aceptas las disculpas de **_Digi?

-**_S-Sí- la digimon se restregaba un ojo, consolada por Shoutmon, mientras los demás limpiaban el desastre ocasionado por las lágrimas de ella._**

**_Sipi, hablamos de la misma autora sobre la Duckemon femenina^^. Me basé en ella^^_**

**_-¡Taiki! ¡Mi martillo!-le pidió Kokoromon al joven, quien sonrió._**

**_-Lo siento, pero me han pedido que lo confiscara- se disculpó el joven._**

**_La digimon infló los cachetes, hasta que V-mon se le acercó, abrazándola por detrás._**

**_-Obviamente, Kokoromon-chwan, tu me confiscaste a mi- le aseguró, extrañándola._**

**_-¡OYE! ¡ALÉJATE DE KOKOROMON-SAMA!-ordenó Gumdramon, conduciendo junto a Tagiru el tanque que le dio el lector a la Jefa, quien lo quedó mirando._**

**_-¡GHA!- se asustó V-mon._**

**_-¡TAGIRU, FUEGO!-ordenó el pequeño._**

**_-¡SÍ!- y, con solo apretar el botón, el disparo mandó a volar a V-mon, extrañando mucho a Kokoromon._**

**_-... Idiotas-Samanta se quedó mirando como celebraban su victoria ambos compañeros._**

**_En fin, Digi, espero hayas disfrutado el cap^^'_**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Fanny: _**Lamento lo de tu Sam T-T. Sipi, la vida de los personajes está de locos, y, si te habrás fijado, nada puede detener las patadas de la Jefa Solo mira como Gaiomon sigue volando^^'.**_

_**Lo siento, pero V-mon aun no aterriza, así que no podrá darte una oferta, por ahora^^'**_

_**-Yo no le hago bulling a Gaiomon, es que así se trata a estos idiotas- aseguró Samanta.**_

_**-Oye, oye... ¬¬-**_

_**Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, y el saber que leíste "Plumas del Fénix" me alegra mucho más, ¿te gustó? ¿fue horrible la letra? (obvio T-T, pero era mi primer ficT-T) Sería genial que comentaras, para saber. La continuación de ese fic la he dejado pausada desde hace mucho, pero te aseguro que no la he abandonado. Es "Viajes Comerciantes", por si te entusiasmas a leer hasta donde la he dejado^^.**_

_**No te preocupes por tu opinión sobre Naruto. Es normal que cosas no te gusten, y cosas que sí. Acepto criticas, pero me alegro de que, aunque no te guste la serie, veas en buen ojo mis fic^^.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

takedigi:

_**Debería escribirte un testamento, o hacerte un monumento. Que dieras un comentario en cada cap... T-T. Me ha dado en el "kokoro"**_

_**-¿Yo qué?- me miró curiosa Kokoromon.**_

_**Muchas gracias, te escribiría más, especialmente por tú último comentario, pero me vence el sueño, así que espero que perdones esta pequeña negligencia de mi parte. **_

_**Espero hayas disfrutado este cap^^**_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Miss Simpaty: **_Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero estes disfrutando los capitulos, y este. Gracias por leer^^._**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, y haber esperado este cap. En el próximo, tal vez igual de largo, termine esta batalla^^.**_

_**Como un pequeño comodín, aviso que abrí un Blog donde he subido dibujos de este fic (aunque no he actualizado por la U T-T)Espero vayan a ver y disfruten los dibujos^^.**_

**_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo ante esta historia^^._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y no olviden comentar^^_**


	30. Lazos dorados Los monstruos Hikari-Wolf

_**Lazos dorados.**_

_**Los monstruos de Hikari y Wolf.**_

_Digiquartz_.

Ocurrió una explosión en la gran calle, de la cual Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparowmon, Cerberumon, Rapidmon, Wizardmon y Tuwarmon, esquivando las _Espinas_ que salieron de la melena de Kopierer león, al lado de varios Kopierer.

Los digimon fruncieron el ceño, y se alejaron más del humo de la explosión cuando salió de esta MetalGreymon, empujando con gran fuerza a la razón de que el combate se hubiera identificado de tal forma: un Kopierer _Tiranosaurio, _que, intentando mantenerse a pesar de la fuerza del digimon, hacía todo posible para arrancarle un ala con sus feroces colmillos.

MetalGreymon rugió, y, de un fuerte empuje, lanzó al Kopierer contra un edificio, pasando a llevar a más de esos animales, quienes rugieron, mientras los demás digimon se preparaban para combatir contra ellos.

-_¡You!_\- pataleó Sky, siendo sujetada por el rubio, oculto en un callejón como los demás cazadores- ¡Yo también puedo pelear!-

-Tienes que quedarte aquí- le pidió Nene, mientras Kiriha miraba serio el combate entre su compañero y aquel Kopierer gigante.

-Aun no puedo creerlo… ¡¿Existen Kopierer dinosaurios?!- preguntó Zenjirou, sujetando con fuerza su espada de madera- ¡Pues no será rival para mi…!- iba a irse hasta que Akari le da un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡No seas idiota!- se indignó la pelirroja.

-Akari-chan, que cruel eres- lloriqueo el pelicafe.

-No esperaba que tuvieran Kopierer de este tipo- murmuró Ryouma, serio.

-Una vez vimos a un Kopierer de este tipo- admitió Yuu, ignorando la pataleta de Sky- Nos costó mucho derrotarlo-

Kiriha lo miró de reojo, y después la batalla…

-¡G….!- Dorulumon esquivó a tiempo a un Kopierer chita, que le mostraba los colmillos, gruñendo.

-_¡Random Laser!_\- Sparowmon le disparó a aquel Kopierer, alejándolo del digimon, pero disparando _Espinas_ que estuvieron a punto de llegarle si Wizardmon no crea una muralla mágica de fuego, que, después de detener el ataque, se abalanzó al Kopierer, desintegrándolo.

-Gracias- agradeció el lobo, sin dejar la guardia por los Kopierer que se les acercaban, mientras Cerberumon lanzaba una llamarada de su boca, haciendo desaparecer a un Kopierer león que se le abalanzaba.

-No se preocupe- le pidió el mago verde, empuñando su bastón y lanzando una llamarada hacia unos Kopierer.

-¡Es más difícil pelear con ellos cuando no tienes habilidades de fuego!- les señaló Sparowmon, atacando por el aire con su _Random Laser_.

-Al menos puedes dispararles- le señaló Ballistamon, retrocediendo hasta donde estaban ellos-_¡Heavy Speaker!_\- con su altavoz, lanzó a volar a varios Kopierer.

-Pero…- se amuró la digimon, bajando hasta ellos.

-_¡Tsch!_\- Rapidmon se alejó a tiempo de una zarpa, chocando levemente con Dorulumon- Al menos no debemos preocuparnos del grandote- señaló con la cabeza al enorme Kopierer que chocaba contra MetalGreymon.

El digimon dinosaurio frunció el ceño, y tomó distancia del Kopierer, que rugió, enfurecido.

-_¡Giga Destro…!_\- estuvo a punto de atacarlo con sus cañones, pero, para su sorpresa, el Kopierer embistió contra su ala, mordiéndola, y lanzándolo contra unos edificios, cerca de donde estaban los cazadores.

-¡MetalGreymon!- Kiriha salió del callejón, queriendo acercarse al digimon, pero tomó la atención del enorme Kopierer, por lo que se quedó quieto.

-No… Kiriha…- gruñó MetalGreymon, intentando levantarse con todos los escombros encima.

Entonces, el tiranosaurio rugió, y se abalanzó hacia el rubio, asustando al digimon y a los cazadores, pero Tuwarmon apareció junto a Kiriha, agarrándolo, y desapareciendo en el momento en que ambos pudieron haber sido mordidos por las enormes fauces del Kopierer, que rugió, enojado por haber perdido a su presa.

Tuwarmon apareció en el callejón donde se encontraban Yuu y los demás, junto a Kiriha, a quien soltó, permitiéndole sentarse.

-¡Kiriha-kun!- Nene se le acercó como los demás, preocupado.

-Ese Kopierer…- el rubio apretó su puño, molesto.

-Gracias, Tuwarmon- le agradeció Yuu a su compañero, quien asintió.

-Yuu, y todos, no se acerquen al campo de batalla- les pidió el digimon ninja, haciendo una pose de manos y desapareciendo, para luego aparecer junto a MetalGreymon, que ya se levantaba librándose de los escombros- Kiriha está a salvo- le avisó.

-Grr…- gruñó el digimon- No creas que te daré las gracias fácilmente- le aseguró.

Tuwarmon sonrió, mirando junto a MetalGreymon al Kopierer dinosaurio que se les abalanzaba.

-¡Tenemos que soportar hasta que Gumdramon y los demás cumplan la misión!- le recordó el ninja, sacando sus estrellas.

-¡LO SÉ!- rugió MetalGreymon, abalanzándose al Kopierer junto a Tuwarmon….

* * *

_Mundo Humano…_

-¡No los dejen escapar!- ordenó Topacio a sus soldados que, ubicados en los extremos del pasillo, disparaban en contra de los digimon que se protegían de ellos, especialmente gracias a los pequeños escudos de hielo que les creó Jack, quien se ocultaba detrás de uno.

-¡¿Quién dice que queremos escapar?!- preguntó Pinocchimon, y, aprovechando que los disparos cesaron por la falta de balas, Revolmon, Starmon, los Pickmons, Jack y él se abalanzaron a Green y los demás soldados, haciendo que Topacio frunciera el ceño, enojada.

-¡Vamos!- Knigthmon, junto a los PawnChessmon, Spadamon, Kokoromon y V-mon se abalanzaron a los demás soldados regidos por Red, quien esquivó a tiempo la espada del dragón azul-grisáceo, que lo miró de reojo, molesto.

-V-Vaya…- Shoutmon estaba junto a Taiki, ambos detrás de un trozo de hielo- Son sorprendentes- admitió, bastante impresionado por la forma de actuar de los digimon.

-S-Sí- sonrió Taiki, tomando la atención del dragón.

El joven se rascaba inconscientemente su mano vendada, haciendo que el digimon frunciera levemente el ceño.

-… ¿Te duele?- le preguntó, tomando su atención.

-E-Está bien- sonrió el joven- Kokoromon logró parar el sangrado.

-…- Shoutmon entrecerró los ojos, serio. Ya no sabía que pensar… ¿Los humanos eran amigos o enemigos…?

-¡Esta vez no escaparás!- aprovechando un descuido de V-mon, Red se acercó a los escombros de hielo, y apuntó su arma contra Taiki, por lo que Shoutmon, inconscientemente y sin saber _por qué_, se puso frente a él, sorprendiendo al joven.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó Taiki.

-¡No lo harás, Red!- Kokoromon casi le da un martillazo si este no lo esquiva- ¡No te permitiré volver a lastimar a Taiki!- le aseguró, molesta.

-¡Un digimon no tiene por qué dar su opinión!-enojado, Red empujó con fuerza a Kokoromon golpeándola con la cola de su escopeta, lanzándola contra una pared, cayendo sentada- ¡Ustedes solo son para que nosotros avancemos!- la apuntó con su arma, asustándola.

Un golpe sonó detrás de él, y al momento siguiente cayó desmayado, ya que Shoutmon lo había golpeado con una maseta, resquebrajándola levemente.

-¿C-Cuernomon?- se sorprendió Kokoromon, levantándose y sobándose el hombro, mientras Taiki se les acercaba, pero después se agachó porque los soldados en el otro extremo del pasillo comenzaron a disparar, por lo que él rápidamente agarró a Kokoromon de la capa, y empujó a Shoutmon, para cubrirse en un bloque de hielo al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

-_Tsch_. ¿Hasta cuándo les duran las balas?- preguntó molesto V-mon, aferrando con fuerza su espada.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- murmuró Jack, agachado en un escombro de hielo junto a unos Pickmons- ¡Kokoromon! ¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió ella, oculta junto a Taiki y a Shoutmon- Cuernomon, gracias- le sonrió al dragón rojo, sorprendiéndolo- En tu estado, no esperaba que me ayudaras- admitió, sorprendiéndolo más- ¡No cambias nunca!- sonrió, pero se agachó más por una bala que rompió parte del hielo.

-N-No fue tanto- aseguró Shoutmon, algo sonrojado, haciendo que Taiki, a su lado, no evitara sonreír.

-Es natural en ti proteger a otros- le aseguró el joven, tomando su atención- Recién hubieras recibido esa bala por mí sino fuera por Kokoromon, ¿verdad?- le sonrió, a pesar de la situación.

Shoutmon abrió sus ojos azules, sorprendido, y después miró al piso helado lleno de piezas de hielo, ignorando que el escombro helado en el que se escondían retenía las balas que les dirigían.

-No lo sé- el dragón negó con la cabeza, preocupando a Kokoromon y a Taiki-… Pero… Me hierve la data si alguno de ustedes dos es lastimado…- confesó, apretando sus puños con fuerza, sorprendiendo a ambos- ¡No tengo idea por qué!- se restregó la cabeza, pataleando, enojado.

Kokoromon parpadeó sorprendida, pero después sonrió. Así era el digimon que amaba, después de todo.

Entonces, de golpe, V-mon se apareció frente a ella, y, sacudiendo su espada, destruyó la bala que había disparado Topacio en contra de la digimon, sorprendiéndola junto a los demás.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- gruñó V-mon a la mujer, que frunció el ceño enojada, y esquivó a tiempo el disparo de Revolmon.

-_Tsch_. No es tan mala- murmuró el digimon, recargando sus armas.

-G-Gracias, V-mon- agradeció Kokoromon, sin poder creer de la que se salvó.

-¡Kokoromon!- llamó Jack.

-¡Estoy bien!-aseguró la digimon.

-¡Taiki-dono! ¡Tendremos que ir a la ofensiva, aunque sean humanos!- le señaló Knigthmon, serio.

-Sí- asintió Taiki, serio- Pero recuerden lo que nos ha pedido Jack- pidió, tomando la atención de los digimon del Xros Heart- ¡No quiten ninguna vida!-

-¡SÍ!- asintieron sus compañeros.

Jack miró a Taiki, algo sorprendido, para después sonreír.

-No se preocupe, Kokoromon-chan. Yo la protegeré- le prometió V-mon, preparando su espada, serio.

-También puedo protegerme solita- le aseguró la digimon, haciendo que él sonriera de lado.

Shoutmon miró un rato al dragón azul-grisáceo, después a la dragona naranja, para bajar la mirada, algo desanimado…

Él sabía, según lo que le decía esa digimon llamada Lillymon que tenía algo con Kokoromon…

¿Era por eso que le dolía ver que no podía protegerla…? ¿Tan importante es aquella digimon para él?

Apretó sus puños, sintiéndose un inútil…

"_Shoutmon…"_ Taiki lo miró de reojo, preocupado. Podía entender los sentimientos de confusión y soledad que pasaban por la mente del dragón.

Puso su mano en el hombro del digimon, tomando su atención. Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, sorprendiéndolo.

Entonces, las municiones de los soldados volvieron a terminarse.

-_¡No pierdas el tiempo y recárgame!_\- le ordenó Lilithmon a Topacio.

-El pasillo es demasiado pequeño. Nos tirarías el techo encima- la peliceleste frunció el ceño, molesta con ese detalle.

-¡Ahora!- ordenó Taiki- ¡Ataquen!-

-¡SÍ!- los digimon y la liebre saltaron de sus escondites, mientras Shoutmon los miraba sin saber si asombrarse por la determinación de cada uno… o lo inútil que estaba resultando…

"_¡Tagiru, Gumdramon! ¡Apresúrense!_" pensó Taiki, serio.

* * *

-¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Tagiru, aferrándose con manos y pies a la cola de su compañero, mientras este volaba por los conductos de ventilación.

Gumdramon estaba nervioso…

Temía que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Kokoromon, especialmente con el Rey en aquel estado…

-¡ARG!- el pequeño se detuvo (haciendo que Tagiru chocara de cara contra la pared de metal) y agarró la cabeza, exasperado con aquel dragón que se _"suponía"_ era una figura de autoridad y respeto- ¡NO LO AGUANTO MÁS!- pataleó, enojado.

-Y-Yo… ta-tampoco…- aseguró un mareado Tagiru, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-_A-Aniki… T-Tenga piedad…_\- pidió Betsumon, mareado al igual que los demás digimon en el xros loader.

El pequeño miró de reojo a Tagiru, que estaba azul por el mareo.

-Está bien- bufó, molesto.

-S-Sé que estás preocupado, Gumdramon- le aseguró Tagiru, volviendo en si- Pero Taiki-san y los demás nos encomendaron esto- le recordó, serio- Tenemos que salvar a Saburo-san-

-…- Gumdramon lo miró de reojo, inflando un cachete, en señal de querer defenderse y al mismo tiempo patalear, pero aguantando todo eso- L-Lo sé… ¡No tienes que repetírmelo!- pataleó, causándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-_¿Y al menos saben en el piso que van?_\- preguntó FlameWizardmon, dándole aire con su sombrero a Pagumon, que seguía mareado.

-Je, no es necesario- aseguró Tagiru, sonriendo seguro- ¡NUESTRO SENTIDO _SUPERESTELAR _SERÁ QUIEN NOS GUÍE!-

-¡SÍ!- asintió Gumdramon, totalmente de acuerdo, a diferencia de los demás digimon en el xros loader, que los quedaron mirando, antes de pegarse en la cara con la mano o con cualquier extremidad que les permitiera ese gesto de impaciencia.

-_¿Saben? No me molestaría que madurara un poco, especialmente en territorio enemigo_\- suspiró _Jokermon_, rascándose la cabeza con el borde de su guadaña.

-_En verdad_\- _Sephirotmon _asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- Tagiru miró molesto su xros loader rojo oscuro, solo para alejarlo por la lengua burlona de Sephirotmon que salió por unos momentos en la pantalla- ¡Sephirotmon!-se enfureció, echando humo de la nariz, pero el digimon oruga se reía por lo bajo.

Sephirotmon y Jokermon se rieron por lo bajo ante las miradas de los demás digimon, que no sabían si reírse de ellos, o del joven que echaba humo por lo enfurecido que estaba.

En eso, _Dragomon_ levantó la mirada, aferrando su tridente, tomando la atención de todos en el xros loader.

_Phelesmon _frunció el ceño y miró para varios lados, extrañando más a los digimon.

-¿Sucede algo, Dragomon-san~?- le preguntó Betsumon, sin mostrar como siempre nada de seriedad.

-¿Phelesmon?- se extrañó FlameWizardmon.

-… Esto es…- el digimon calamar frunció el ceño, y miró al digimon caído, que asintió, serio- _¡Tagiru!-_ llamó con fuerza, haciendo temblar el xros loader, sobresaltando al joven y a Gumdramon, quien había estado mirando entre las dos vías del conducto de ventilación que podía escoger para continuar la búsqueda.

-¿Eh? ¿D-Dragomon? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tagiru, extrañado, aferrándose a la cola de su compañero, quien lo subió hasta su altura, también extrañado.

-_¡Deben salir de ahí ahora mismo!- _ordeno el digimon.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!- pataleó enojado Gumdramon, sin notar, al igual que sus compañeros, en una sombra deslizándose desde abajo hacia ellos por las paredes de metal.

-_No, no lo saben-_aseguró Phelesmon, frunciendo el ceño- _Puedo sentirlo. Hay un digimon virus cerca de ustedes. Un digimon oscuro-_

-¡¿EH?!- se asustó Tagiru, mientras Gumdramon empezó a estar alerta- ¡¿D-Dónde?!-

-_¿Están seguros?-_les preguntó Kotemon al digimon caído y al digimon calamar, que aferraban sus armas, serios.

-_Sí…-_ Dragomon frunció el ceño-_… Es… ¡Shademon!-_ alertó, haciendo que todos los digimon en el xros loader se quedaran sin habla.

Gumdramon, al escucharlo, palideció, extrañando a Tagiru.

-_¡Por ABAJO!- _avisó Phelesmon, haciendo que ambos compañeros bajaran la mirada, para apreciar la oscuridad que rodeaba el conducto de ventilación.

El pequeño dragón abrió sus ojos verdes, asustado…

Se quedaron quietos al darse cuenta que aquella oscuridad se detuvo, y, después de unos segundos, una gran cantidad de ojos rojos se abrieron en toda esa masa negra, observándolos a ambos.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron Tagiru y Gumdramon, quien, ya olvidando el dilema para escoger entre las dos vías, cruzó volando una para alejarse todo lo posible de aquel digimon, mientras Tagiru se aferraba con fuerza a él.

Pero, para sorpresa de Tagiru, la sombra comenzó a perseguirlos.

-¡¿Q-Qué clase de digimon e-es ese?!- preguntó Tagiru, pálido.

-_¡Es Shademon! ¡SHADEMON!-_se alteró Betsumon- _¡ANIKI! ¡ESCAPE! ¡ESCAPE! ¡ESCAPE!- _comenzó a correr por todos lados, hasta que Dragomon lo agarró con uno de sus tentáculos para callarlo.

-_Es uno de los Cuatro Grandes criminales del Mundo Digital_\- le informó el digimon marino, serio, ignorando al gato digital que se retorcía del miedo en su agarre.

-¡¿C-Cuatro?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, sin dejar de observar la sombra negra que les pisaba los talones, mientras Gumdramon volaba con toda la rapidez que podía para alejarse de él.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió el pequeño, tomando su atención, percatándose que el pequeño temblaba- E-El Rey una vez me dijo… Tal vez Gaiomon era el asesino más peligroso del Mundo Digital, pero existían otros tres que se le acercaban bastante en maldad- recordó, sin querer mirar atrás para ver a su perseguidor, sabiendo que el miedo podría contra él…

_-Devimon, LadyDevimon y Shademon. Son digimon oscuros que han complicado las relaciones entre los demás digimon-_ recordó Kotemon, serio-

-_Hacen pensar a las demás razas que los digimon oscuros son un peligro para nosotros, y que pueden efectuar una guerra en estos tiempos de paz-_recordó FlameWizardmon, serio.

-¿Devimon? ¿É-Él mismo Devimon al que se enfrentó Gaiomon?- le preguntó Tagiru a Gumdramon, quien asintió, serio y nervioso.

-S-Sí… Parece que el Proyecto Iluminati se alió con los Cuatro Criminales…- por alguna razón, el pequeño estaba más nervioso de lo que estaba Tagiru, quien lo miró sorprendido.

-_Aniki…- _se preocupó Betsumon, entendiendo los sentimientos de su _jefe_…

Gumdramon cerró los ojos, queriendo calmarse, y los abrió, aumentando la velocidad, empezando a dejar atrás a la sombra, e, ignorando que debía seguir más arriba, dobló, para sorpresa de Tagiru, y más aún cuando el pequeño voló con rapidez a una rendija iluminada, saliendo de golpe del conducto de ventilación, y empezando a volar por el pasillo desierto en el que entraron.

-¡E-Espera, Gumdramon!- lo llamó Tagiru- ¡Debemos ir más arriba!-

-¡No con _Shademon_ en nuestros talones!- gruñó Gumdramon, sin querer mirar hacia atrás.

-Entonces…- Tagiru miró sonriendo a la sombra que comenzó a salir por el orificio de la ventilación- ¡Vamos a cazarlo!-

-¡NO!- negó Gumdramon, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara- ¡NO PIENSO PELEAR CONTRA ÉL…! ¡NO QUIERO VER SU OSCURIDAD DE NUEVO!- admitió, sorprendiendo a Tagiru.

-¡¿A-Acaso lo conoces?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, a lo que su amigo lo miró de reojo, nervioso.

-F-Fue por culpa de él que empecé a pensar mal del Rey, para después escapar del castillo e irme con Betsumon- recordó molesto el pequeño, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, una pared de sombra apareció frente a ellos, haciendo que chocaran contra ella, cayendo dolorosamente al piso.

Gumdramon se incorporó, observando esa pared oscura, en la cual se abrieron una gran cantidad de ojos.

A pesar de no decir nada, el pequeño dragón pudo notar que Shademon lo miraba con todos esos ojos de forma burlona, disfrutando de su miedo.

Gumdramon apretó sus colmillos, enojado por verse atemorizado ante aquel criminal digital…

-¡NO TE BURLES DE GUMDRAMON!- Tagiru agarró un masetero que estaba cerca y lo lanzó contra la pared de sombras, haciendo que Gumdramon lo mirara con la boca abierta, al igual que los digimon del xros loader- ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE MIREN A MI AMIGO COMO SI FUERA BASURA!- le gritó al digimon oscuro.

El barro y los escombros resbalaron por la superficie oscura de Shademon, quien miró como lentamente caían esos residuos de su inestable cuerpo, para después mirar a Tagiru, quien levantó los puños, mirándolo desafiante.

-¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA_, MULTIOJOMON?!-_ le preguntó molesto, para después quedarse en blanco- ¡NO! ¡S-Se me está pegando el hábito de Kokoromon!-se lamentó, pero de golpe se quedó quieto, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido, mientras sentía como su piel era perforada por una lanza de sombras que salió de una de las partes de Shademon, quien lo miró con sus ojos rojos lleno de satisfacción.

Gumdramon miró a su amigo sin habla, sintiendo que le habían acortado la respiración, al igual que los demás digimon en el xros loader.

Shademon retiró su lanza del abdomen del joven, quien cayó de cara al piso, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Gumdramon.

-… T-Ta… ¿Tagiru…?- llamó el pequeño, horrorizado, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo-… N-No… No es gracioso… ¡TAGIRU!- se le acercó, pero no pudo siguiera tocarlo porque Shademon se le abalanzó- ¡NO LO TOQUES!- rugió enfurecido, e intentó golpearlo con su cola-martillo, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por el digimon sombra…

Pero, lo que ninguno se esperaba, era que el anillo dorado en la cola del pequeño comenzara a brillar de tal forma, que Shademon se vio obligado a alejarse mientras su cuerpo compuesto de sombra comenzaba a arder emitiendo vapor, pero, como la luz aún permanecía, dañándolo, huyó, escapándose por los conductos de ventilación.

Al desaparecer, el _Kinkoji_ dejó de iluminar el pasillo, dejando todo en silencio.

Gumdramon jadeo, atónito de lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que miró el anillo dorado.

"_¿R-Repelió las sombras de S-Shademon…?"_ se preguntó, sin evitar tragar saliva, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblando por el susto que pasó _"¿Sa-Sanzomon lo hizo así…?"_

-G-Gh…- el gemido de dolor de Tagiru lo volvió a la realidad, por lo que miró al joven, quien estaba inconsciente, con su chaqueta azul sangrando levemente.

-¡NO!- Gumdramon se le acercó y agachó a su lado, asustado- ¡TAGIRU, REACCIONA!- le pidió.

-_¡Intenta detener el sangrado!- _le ordenó FlameWizardmon.

El pequeño tragó saliva y puso sus manitas en la herida de su amigo, haciendo presión.

Tagiru gimió levemente, pero no mostró otro signo de despertar.

Gumdramon miró el rostro de su amigo, para darse cuenta que estaba pálido.

Era su culpa… Si no se hubiera aterrorizado ante la presencia de Shademon… Tal vez… Tal vez Tagiru no hubiera tenido que sacar la cara por él…

"… _Gaiomon… Shademon… ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUE APARECEN ME PASA ALGO?!"_ se preguntó, enfurecido.

Abrió sus ojos verde, sorprendido, al sentir a alguien detrás suyo.

Se volteo lentamente, para ver a Horfe mirándolo serio, con su _Charger_ verde en mano.

El peliazul frunció el ceño, a lo que Gumdramon lo miró enfurecido, mostrando sus colmillos…

* * *

-¿Mm?- MidoriGumon levantó la vista, extrañado.

Estaba encima de un poste de luz que funcionaba _medianamente _bien, disfrutando del fresco de la noche.

Había tenido un extraño presentimiento, pero le restó importancia, y miró la vivienda que había estado vigilando.

Era un departamento.

El dragón verde frunció el ceño, para ver con sus ojos azules como Kai, en su solitaria y descuidada habitación apagaba las luces, y, sin cambiarse, se tiraba a su cama para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Después de un rato, Red Vagimon salió del xros loader café, y cubrió con una sábana a su compañero, quien frunció el ceño, pero siguió durmiendo.

El digimon planta lo miró algo preocupado, pero decidió dejarlo dormir, y se asomó al balcón, sin extrañarse en la presencia de MidoriGumon en aquel poste, casi a la altura del piso en el que vivía Kai.

-Entonces, ¿a esto te referías de que lo _abandonaron?_\- le preguntó MidoriGumon.

-_… Yes…- _asintió tristemente Red Vagimon- _His life has become difficult, and only survives with the money that gives his godfather... Nothing more...-_

MidoriGumon frunció el ceño, y observó al joven rubio que dormía tranquilamente, pero demostraba en su rostro una fugaz tristeza.

Apretó sus puños, molesto…

"_Gumdramon… ¿Algo así te he hecho vivir?"_ cerró los ojos con pesar _"¿Cómo podré pedir tu perdón…?"_

* * *

El silencio en el pasillo era cortante.

Gumdramon observaba gruñendo a Horfe, sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida de Tagiru, quien seguía inconsciente.

El peliazul lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y levantó levemente su _Charger_.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, y, de un movimiento de su cola, golpeó con fuerza la mano de Horfe, haciendo que soltara el aparato verde y este cayera encima de un tarro de basura, sin alertar al durmiente digimon de diamantes que estaba en su interior.

Horfe retrocedió sobando su mano, con el claro moretón a causa del golpe del pequeño.

-¡NO HAGAS NADA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE!- le rugió Gumdramon- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ TOCAR A TAGIRU!- le gritó, enfurecido.

-_Bien, bien, bien. Si no quieres que se acerque, ¿cómo supones que podrá curar a ese idiota?_-

Gumdramon parpadeo sorprendido, olvidando de golpe su enojo al escuchar esa voz que resonó en todo el pasillo.

Horfe sacó de su bolsillo con su mano sana un pequeño comunicador prendido.

-Como me dijiste, Jefa, Akashi Tagiru se encontraba en el piso dieciocho, herido por Shademon- le informó Horfe.

-… ¿Ah…?- parpadeó Gumdramon- ¡¿AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

* * *

Samanta, aun recostada en la cama de la habitación en la mansión abandonada, tecleando en su notebook, no pudo evitar sonreír, algo divertida, ajustando levemente sus audífonos con micrófonos.

* * *

-¡¿C-Cómo?!- Gumdramon miró atónito al adulto humano frente a él, quien movía su mano levemente, intentando pasar el dolor por el martillazo que recibió- ¡ERES DEL PROYECTO ILUMINATI!-le señaló.

-No lo desmiento- le aseguró Horfe, acercándose y agachándose frente a Tagiru, sin extrañarse que Gumdramon, de la sorpresa, dejara de ser tan defensivo con el joven herido- Soy del Proyecto Iluminati, y de Jäger- le informó, sacando un _espray _de su cinturón.

-_¡¿QUÉ ERES DE QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- _preguntaron los digimon en el xros loader rojo oscuro, siendo ignorados por Horfe, quien pasaba el _espray_ por la herida de Tagiru, quien frunció el ceño.

Para más sorpresa aun de Gumdramon, la herida de su amigo empezó a cerrarse mientras aparecían datos a su alrededor, por lo que Tagiru hizo una mueca, para abrir los ojos, sorprendido…

Hasta ver el rostro de Horfe, palideciendo nuevamente.

-¡ENEMIGO!- el joven retrocedió cuanto pudo, quedando pegado a la pared- ¡CUIDADO, GUMDRAMON!- alertó a su compañero, que parpadeo, sorprendido de la reacción tan espontanea del joven, cuando hacía unos segundos estaba desmayado.

_-_S-Se curó…- murmuró el pequeño, sorprendido, y miró al peliazul, que lo miró de reojo- ¿Cómo…?-

-Es un _espray_ confeccionado por el equipo de Topacio. Regenera la piel perdida a causa de los datos de los digimon- explicó secamente el hombre, pasando el _espray_ por su mano lastimada, siento esta curada.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿AH?!- lo miró atónito Tagiru- ¡¿Por qué me ayudaste…?! ¡¿Más bien qué me pasó?!- se preguntó, chasconeándose el pelo.

-¡GRRR! ¡TAGIRU!- Gumdramon se le abalanzó y comenzó a tirarse de las mechas con él- ¡DEJA TUS TONTERÍAS! ¡ME DISTE UN BUEN SUSTO!-

-¡¿YO?! ¡MAS SUSTO ES QUE ÉL AYUDE! ¡¿Y QUIÉN ERES?!- Tagiru miró molesto y confundido a Horfe, ignorando que su compañero le tiraba el cabello y una mejilla.

_-Se los dejaré de la forma más fácil posible_\- les habló la voz de Samanta, tomando la atención de Gumdramon, especialmente de Tagiru, quien se quedó sin habla- _Él es un doble agente-_les explicó- _Su nombre como miembro del Proyecto Iluminati es Horfe, quien lidera el grupo de Entrenamiento y Desarrollo de Kopierer, pero en realidad es el tercer humano de Jäger, y su verdadero nombre es Tobari Héctor_-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EH?!- parpadeó Tagiru, recuperándose de la impresión- ¡SAM!- sonrió alegre, mientras Horfe sacaba el comunicador- ¡¿Estás a salvo?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Tercer humano?! ¡Minuto! ¡Estoy seguro que he escuchado ese apellido antes…!- comenzó a mover los engranajes de su cabeza, mientras Gumdramon miraba con la boca abierta al adulto que miraba con una gota en la cabeza al joven- _¡Tobari…! ¡Tobari REN!-_se dio cuenta.

-Sí, Ren es mi hijo- asintió Horfe, sin perder la calma.

-P-Pero tu nombre no es japonés- le señaló Gumdramon, intentando mantenerse en la realidad.

-Soy medio estadounidense- le explicó el adulto, mirándolo serio- Me críe en Alemania, pero soy japonés- le aseguró.

-¡SORPRENDENTE!- lo miró entusiasmado Tagiru- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser del Proyecto Iluminati y de Jäger?!- lo miró atónito.

-Como la Jefa dijo: soy un _doble agente_\- le explicó Horfe, guardando el _espray_\- Me infiltré en las filas del Proyecto Iluminati hace cuatro años, y he ganado tanta confianza y poder que me han dado el cargo de ser uno de los tres cabecillas del lugar-contó, haciendo que las ideas encajaran en las cabezas de ambos compañeros- También soy quien le ha dado pistas o filtrado información sobre los movimientos de Salamandra a Samanta- agregó- Ha sido difícil pasar inadvertido, pero al menos he logrado liberar a unos cuantos digimon antes de que Topacio los usara en sus experimentaciones- admitió, serio.

-S-Sorprendente…- murmuró Tagiru, sin creer lo que escuchó- ¡Jäger es tan genial~!- aseguró echando humo de la nariz.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes?!- pataleó Gumdramon, observando el comunicador del adulto- ¡Samanta! ¡¿No temes que él salga herido?!-

-_No es un niño-_le recordó la joven- _Dejen de subestimar a Jäger, inútiles-_

Gumdramon infló los cachetes, algo ofendido, pero después sonrió levemente, al notar que ella parecía estar bien.

-¿Vienen a sacar a Saburo?- les preguntó Horfe, comenzando a caminar, tomando la atención de ambos- Todas las fuerzas del edificio están abajo, peleando contra el Xros Heart. Las mías están vigilando que Shademon no intente asesinar a Saburo, así que tenemos el paso libre-

-¿Eh?-Tagiru y Gumdramon empezaron a seguirlo- ¿Tus fuerzas?-

-Cada cabecilla tiene su propio escuadrón- le dijo Horfe- Y el mío está compuesto por mis hombres de confianza-

-¿Hombres de confianza?- preguntaron ambos, extrañados.

-_Horfe no es un civil _-explicó Samanta- _Es un General Militar de las Fuerzas Armadas de Japón-_

Ambos compañeros se quedaron en blanco, y a cada uno le explotó cierta cantidad de vapor en las cabezas…

-¡¿M-MILITAR?!-hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡SORPRENDENTE!- Tagiru lo miró echando humo de la nariz, sumamente impresionado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ayudas a Samanta?- le preguntó Gumdramon, algo serio.

-Para vengar a mi amigo- le aseguró Horfe.

-¿Tu amigo?- se extrañó Tagiru, a lo que el adulto lo miró de reojo, haciendo que el joven notara levemente el parecido de la mirada de Ren con la de aquellos ojos tras el visor negro.

-Sí, _Félix Wolf_\- Horfe se detuvo frente a las escaleras, levantando la mirada.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a ambos compañeros.

-… ¿El… El papá de Samanta…?- murmuró Tagiru, sorprendido- ¿Lo conociste?-

-Sí, éramos buenos amigos- Horfe lo miró de reojo- Fue el primero en darme su amistad de pequeño, sin importarle que era un extranjero, o que tuviera un color de cabello natural bastante diferente, siendo la burla de otros- eso hizo que Tagiru se sorprendiera, e, inconscientemente, puso su mano en su mechón de cabello rojo, tomando la atención de Gumdramon- Parece que sabes muy bien, lo cruel que pueden ser los demás ante lo diferente-

-… Sí…- Tagiru entrecerró los ojos, apretando levemente un corto mechón rojo-… Me alegro que hayas conocido al padre de Samanta. Apuesto a que era tan buena persona como ella- sonrió, contento.

-No catalogaría a Samanta como buena persona- le aseguró Horfe, entregándole el comunicador, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Al fin y al cabo, ella nos usa como peones, ¿me equivoco?-

-_Sí… Siendo honesta, me alegra que al menos tú veas las cosas como son en realidad, a diferencia de los demás_\- aseguró la voz de Samanta.

-Esa es tu forma de decir _"Te quiero mucho~"_\- le dijo burlonamente Tagiru al comunicador, aunque sonrió incómodo por las malas vibras que empezó a despedir el objeto.

-Lo mejor será que suban volando por las escaleras- les informó Horfe- Antes Red hacía guardia en la habitación de Saburo, pero cambió con uno de su escuadrón. Tendrán que _nockearlo_-

-Pero… ¿No será muy obvio que nos estás ayudando?- le preguntó Gumdramon, serio.

-Me atacaste, haciendo que mi _Charger_ cayera al basurero. Tal vez Blastmon esté dormido, pero sus tres sirvientes no, así que darán prueba de que fui derrotado ante ustedes. Tampoco debemos preocuparnos por Shademon. Al ser un digimon oscuro, el haber entrado en contacto con tu _Reliquia Digital_ lo ha debilitado bastante… Pero temo que haya ido a informar a Salamandra de que estén en el edificio, así que deberán ir a rescatar a Saburo cuanto antes-les ordenó.

-S-Sí- asintió Tagiru, algo sorprendido, pero serio.

-Otra cosa más- Horfe miró serio a ambos compañeros- Hace unos días, cuando Kiriha y Ryuoma robaron archivos y destruyeron una de nuestras bases, me enteré de un secreto que Topacio había estado resguardando: _Las Reliquias Digitales repelen a los Kopierer_-

-¿Y eso qué significa?- se extrañaron ambos.

-_Que Gumdramon puede evolucionar frente a los Kopierer, retrasados_\- suspiró Samanta, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró Tagiru, mientras Gumdramon abría los ojos, sorprendido- ¡Volvimos al juego!-

-En fin, será mejor que se apresuren- les pidió Horfe.

-Bien…- Tagiru le iba a devolver el comunicador, pero el hombre negó- ¿Eh?-

-Es demasiado peligroso ponerme en contacto con la Jefa de nuevo, especialmente porque se le cree muerta. Desde ahora, me guiaré por sus últimas órdenes y mi juicio-

-Está bien- sonrió Tagiru, mientras Gumdramon se elevaba y lo agarraba con su cola- Muchas gracias, _Héctor-san_-

-Llámame _Horfe -_ negó el adulto.

-_Horfe, quiero que lo recuerdes_\- habló Samanta, tomando la atención de los tres- _Hagas lo que hagas, si, para protegerte a ti y a tu familia, tienes que incluso traicionar a Jäger, hazlo sin miramientos_\- le ordenó, seria- _Recuerda que pueden ir tras tu esposa y tus hijos_-

-Lo sé- asintió Horfe, serio, empezando a alejarse, mientras que Tagiru lo miraba preocupado.

-…- Gumdramon miró preocupado al humano-… ¡O-Oye!-lo llamó, haciendo que se detuviera y lo mirara de reojo-… B-Bueno… g-gracias por… salvarlo…-miró a su compañero, quien parpadeo, extrañado.

-…- Horfe frunció el ceño, y después sonrió- De nada-

Gumdramon sonrió contento, y, después de intercambiar miradas con Tagiru, emprendió vuelo, comenzando a volar por las escaleras…

Horfe los miró irse, y se volteó al escuchar un ruido.

-_¡Horfe-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-_pataleaba su _Charger_ en el interior del basurero a varios metros- _¡Es hora de mi cena!-_le recordaba Blastmon.

El peliazul suspiró, rascándose la cabeza…

-… Realmente, ¿crees que él esté bien?- le preguntó Tagiru al comunicador negro, mientras volaban por las escaleras.

-_Deja de preocuparte por él. ¿Crees que haría que lo dejaran solo si no confiara en sus habilidades?_\- lo calló Samanta.

-Je, tienes razón- sonrió Tagiru.

-Oye, Samanta- la llamó Gumdramon, algo curioso- ¿Cómo es qué sabías lo que nos había pasado?-

-_…-_la joven frunció el ceño, observando el rostro del pequeño por la pantalla de su notebook- _Por una cámara oculta en los lentes del inepto de tu compañero_-

-…-

-¡¿EH?!-

Gumdramon se detuvo de golpe, mientras Tagiru se quitaba los _googles_, para ver, efectivamente, un punto negro en una parte de sus lentes, lo cual era una cámara que le enviaba las caras de sorpresa de ambos amigos a la pantalla de Samanta, quien sonrió de lado, sin poder creer que eran tan idiotas.

-¡¿E-En qué momento la pusiste?!- exigió saber Tagiru, echando humo por la cabeza.

-_Cuando fuiste dramático al abrazarme al creer que había muerto_-

Ante eso, Tagiru se sonrojó fuertemente…

-_Por cierto… Deberías dejar de practicar frases de conquista frente al espejo. Y nunca te lavas las manos después de usar el baño_-

Tagiru echó bastante vapor de la cabeza, por tanta vergüenza, mientras los digimon en su xros loader comenzaban a burlarse.

Gumdramon se tapó la boca, inflando sus cachetes para evitar reírse.

_-Tú no te rías, idiota_\- lo calló Samanta, sobresaltándolo_\- Y explícate el "por qué" temblabas como gallina frente a Shademon_\- le ordenó, dejándolo callado, al igual que a los digimon en el xros loader.

Tagiru lo miró, algo curioso y serio.

-_No creo que le tengas odio como a Gaiomon. Cuando él apareció, tú te enfureciste y actuaste como un idiota, en cambio con Shademon lo único que querías era huir y no verlo_\- le señaló Samanta, seria, a lo que Gumdramon entrecerró los ojos, nervioso.

-… ¿Gumdramon?- Tagiru lo miró, preocupado.

-…- el pequeño lo miró-… Fue antes del incidente con Betsumon…- murmuró, emprendiendo el vuelo- Había estado entrenando con el Rey por mucho tiempo desde que me adoptó, creo que uno o dos años… El Rey siempre estaba lleno de trabajo, y con la aparición de Devimon, Shademon y Ladydevimon comenzó a estar mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, por lo que me quedaba solo… Me molestaba que me dejara de lado por esos digimon… Sentía envidia y enojo. Si el Rey no me entrenaba, no sería más fuerte… Así que, así que pensé que, si al menos derrotaba a uno, el Rey volvería a entrenarme…- suspiró desanimado- No había madurado en nada desde lo de Gaiomon… Cuando llegó la noticia de que Shademon estaba haciendo desastres en el _País Helado, _el Rey, sus compañeros y algunos Gargoleymon tomaron uno de los transportadores para ir al lugar y detenerlo. Yo me colé, y aunque el Rey se enojó mucho conmigo, cuando llegamos y vimos a las tropas del pueblo enfrentándose a Shademon, al final me pidió que ayudara resguardando a los habitantes, mientras él y sus compañeros detenían a Shademon…- Gumdramon frunció el ceño, recordando ese suceso, mientras Tagiru lo miraba, serio-… Al principio obedecí, pero después me escabullí hasta la zona donde el Rey combatía contra Shademon… Me quedé sorprendido por las habilidades de ese digimon oscuro… Decidí que él sería a quien derrotaría para que el Rey siguiera entrenándome… ¡No había madurado en nada!- se enojó consigo mismo el pequeño- ¡Cuando encontré una oportunidad me abalancé a Shademon…! ¡Pero no le hice nada! ¡Él solo me esquivaba, a mí y al Rey, que querría sacarme de la batalla! ¡Comenzamos a discutir entre nosotros, y me enojé con el Rey porque él pensaba que era demasiado pronto para mí…! ¡Entonces una de las sombras de Shademon me tragó… y… y…!- el pequeño palideció, asustado-… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en sus sombras, pero fue horrible, Tagiru- recordó, nervioso- No había nada más que oscuridad, frío y silencio… Pero todo terminó cuando el Rey me sacó de ahí…- se detuvo lentamente, temblando-... Tagiru, nunca había pasado tanto miedo- le aseguró- Estaba asustado… No quería volver a esa oscuridad, así que me aferraba al Rey sin dejar de llorar… ¡Después de eso me puse como un idiota!- pataleó, enojado consigo mismo- ¡Comencé a pensar que el Rey me había entrenado mal, y que por eso pasé por ese percance tan horrible! Comencé a culparlo… Y después de que discutimos fuertemente… Escapé del castillo… busqué a Betsumon, y, bueno… Lo demás lo sabes- lo miró triste-… He sido un idiota, ¿no?-

-…- Tagiru lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero después sonrió- Pues somos dos idiotas, ¿no?- le recordó, sorprendiéndolo- Aunque siempre nos pasen cosas, nunca cambiamos, ¿no es eso lo bueno de ser _nosotros?_-

-…- Gumdramon lo miró sorprendido, y después asintió, contento- ¡Sí!-

-_¿Y Shademon?-_preguntó Samanta, tomando la atención de ambos.

-Escapó…- murmuró Gumdramon, reemprendiendo el vuelo- Según lo que me dijo Lillymon-san, el Rey pudo capturar a Shademon después de que me absorbiera… Al parecer le ofreció liberarlo, a cambio de dejarlo entrar a sus sombras y sacarme…-

-Gumdramon…- Tagiru lo miró algo preocupado, pero después sonrió-¡No te preocupes! ¡Eres más fuerte que antes!- le aseguró- No te volverán a usar como ruta de escape. No en mi guardia-

-… Tagiru- se sorprendió el pequeño.

-¡Y…! ¡¿Seguro que Shademon no es el único digimon malo con el que te has juntado antes de conocerme?!- exigió saber Tagiru, intrigado y algo molesto- ¡Mira que me duele la cabeza cada vez que me entero! ¡Primero Betsumon, después Gaiomon, y ahora Shademon…! ¡¿Alguno más?!-

Ante eso, Gumdramon parpadeó, y no pudo evitar reírse levemente, rascándose la nariz.

-¡Tómame en serio!- pataleó Tagiru.

-Tranquilo, Tagiru- sonrió el pequeño dragón- No hay nadie más-

-…- el joven lo miró, para después sonreír, suspirando aliviado- Al fin- eso hizo que el pequeño sonriera incómodo.

-_Entonces, lo que ha hecho Shademon desde entonces, es tu responsabilidad, no de Shoutmon_\- sentenció Samanta, haciendo que el pequeño entrecerrara los ojos, serio.

-¡Oye, Sam!- Tagiru miró molesto sus _googles_\- ¡¿Por qué siempre disfrutas decir ese tipo de cosas arruinando el momento?!- exigió saber, echando humo de la nariz.

-_No disfruto nada, solo digo las cosas como son_-le aseguró Samanta, ignorándolo, abriendo una ventana nueva en su notebook, que mostraba un mapa con la posición de ambos compañeros- _Van en el piso 23, les falta poco por llegar_… _Y deja de llamarme "Sam"…-_

-¡Eso está mejor, Sam!- sonrió Tagiru, poniéndose los _googles_\- ¡Aun no digiero lo de Horfe y Shademon…! ¡¿Pero qué importa?!- le sonrió a su amigo, quien sonrió, con una mirada divertida.

-¡Sí!-asintió el pequeño, aumentando la velocidad.

* * *

_Digiquartz…_

Los digimon del Xros Heart, junto a Wizardmon y Rapidmon, se enfrentaban a los Kopierer que vigilaban la entrada por ese mundo al edificio.

Los combates no paraban, no importaba cuantos Kopierer fueran eliminados. Y, aunque MetalGreymon derrotara al Kopierer tiranosaurio con el que había estado combatiendo, los demás Kopierer seguían intactos…

-¡Ya no lo aguanto!-Sky negó con la cabeza, molesta, oculta en un callejón junto a Yuu, Kiriha, Nene, Akari, Zenjirou y Ryouma, que se voltearon a verla- ¡Yo también puedo pelear, _You!_\- le aseguró al rubio a su lado- ¡Wizardmon y Rap están peleando…! ¡Déjame pelear a su lado!-

-No- negó Kiriha, serio, haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes.

-Sky-chan, comprende. Lo mejor será que no entres al campo de batalla- le explicó Yuu.

-Estás con nosotros para asegurarnos de que estés bien-le recordó Ryuoma, observando preocupado como Cerberumon intentaba eliminar a unos Kopierer tigre con sus llamas, pero estos la esquivaron y casi atacan al digimon si Dorulumon no los lanza a volar con su tornado-… De esta forma el enemigo no podrá tomar ventaja y secuestrarte- la miró, serio.

-L-lo sé- Sky apretó su puño, sintiendo levemente el virus en su palma- ¡¿Pero entonces cómo es que dejaron a Kokoromon…?!-

-Ella puede curar heridas- le recordó Kiriha, observando las batallas- Y es una de las pocas personas en las que confía el actual Shoutmon- agregó.

-… Pero…- la niña bajó las orejas, triste y preocupada.

-Sky-chan, confía en nuestros amigos- Akari puso su mano en el hombre de la peligris.

-Ellos podrán rescatar a Saburo-kun-aseguró Nene, sonriendo.

-¡Exactamente!- aseguró Zenjirou, blandiendo su espada de madera, a lo que la pelirroja le dio un codazo, pidiéndole _indirectamente_ que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-… Sí…- asintió levemente la niña, aun preocupada.

Yuu sonrió un poco, hasta que escuchó el grito de su compañero…

-¡Tuwarmon!- se volteó como los demás, para ver al digimon ninja protegiéndose de las fauces de un Kopierer tigre con su brazo, pero, aprovechando su guardia baja, dos Kopierer guepardo se le acercaron por detrás, mordiéndole las piernas.

-¡Sparowmon, ayuda a Tuwarmon!- le pidió Ballistamon a la digimon, mientras se sacaba de encima a un Kopierer cocodrilo con ayuda de Wizardmon

-¡N-No puedo ahora mismo!- aseguró la digimon amarilla, volando velozmente por el lugar, intentando quitarse de encima a un enorme Kopierer águila que la perseguía.

-¡No dejan de salir!- gruño Rapidmon, disparando a un Kopierer oso en la boca cuando este la abrió para morderlo, haciéndolo explotar, eliminándolo.

-_¡M-Mantis Dance!_\- haciendo un esfuerzo, Tuwarmon sacó sus espadas, y, con un movimiento, logró librarse de los tres Kopierer, lanzándolos a unos metros.

-¡Tuwarmon!- lo llamó Yuu, preocupado.

-E-Esto no tiene fin- jadeó Tuwarmon, observando como los Kopierer que atacó se recuperaban de los cortes.

No importaba si evolucionaba… Si no tenía técnicas de fuego como MetalGreymon, Wizardmon o Cerberumon, o técnicas que podrían eliminar de un disparo a los _I.A._ incompletos como Rapidmon… No podía hacer más que entretener a los Kopierer hasta que le ayudara alguno de esos digimon.

-¡Tuwarmon, cuidado!- lo llamó Yuu, asomándose por el callejón, y casi saliendo si Ryuoma no lo detiene.

El digimon ninja miró adelante, para ver que los tres Kopierer se habían recuperado, y le gruñían, preparados para eliminarlo.

No pudo evitar suspirar, dándose cuenta que tenía mala suerte con los oponentes…

-Esto es malo… A este paso Tuwarmon…- se preocupó Akari.

-Y no solo él… - Zenjirou miró preocupado a Ballistamon, Dorulumon y Sparowmon, quienes eran los que tenían más complicaciones.

-_¡Nene, cámbiame con Sparowmon!_\- le pidió Belzebumon.

-No, si hacemos un intercambio, los Kopierer se darán cuenta- le aseguró Kiriha, mirando a Nene de reojo- Sabrán nuestra posición y nos atacarán… Les daremos más trabajo a MetalGreymon y a los demás- sentenció, observando a su compañero disparando a unos Kopierer que se le habían abalanzado-… No podemos hacer nada más- apretó sus puños, notando el cansancio en los digimon.

-…- Sky apretó sus puños, preocupada, y sacó un silbato negro, tomando la atención de Yuu.

-… ¿Eso no es…?- se dio cuenta el rubio, recordando que Gaiomon le había entregado aquel silbato a la niña antes de irse con Luke…

-… Gaiomon dijo que vendría a ayudarme si lo llamo…- murmuró Sky, aferrándose al silbato-… Q-Quisiera que viniera a ayudarnos, pero no quiero que esté en peligro… No sé qué hacer…-

Yuu la miró, preocupado, y se volteó al escuchar el grito de Tuwarmon, quien había recibido un zarpazo por parte de uno de los Kopierer contra los que se enfrentaba, siendo acorralado contra la pared frente a los tres felinos, que le gruñeron amenazadoramente.

-¡NO! ¡TUWARMON!- Yuu sale si Nene y Ryuoma no lo sujetan a tiempo.

-¡NO SALGAS, YUU!- le gritó Tuwarmon, aferrando su brazo herido- ¡ESTARÉ BIEN!- le aseguró, aunque parte de él le decía que no era del todo cierto…

Ya no tenía energía para alguna técnica de sustitución, y se le acabaron las bombas de humo… La ruta de escape no era una opción.

-¡MetalGreymon!- lo llamó Kiriha, para que fuera en ayuda del digimon ninja, pero su compañero acababa de retroceder por culpa del Kopierer oso con el que se enfrentaba…

Kiriha frunció el ceño, enojado.

"_No… ¡Tuwarmon…!"_ Yuu tragó saliva, asustado, observando a su compañero ante ese peligro inminente. _"¡NO!"_ cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su xros loader.

Sky apretó sus puños, y, cuando estaba dispuesta a saltar e ir a ayudar a Tuwarmon… una voz resonó en el callejón que dejó quieto a los seis jóvenes, junto a ella…

_-… Yuu…-_

El rubio abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Miró su xros loader, del cual provino la voz.

-¿D-DarkKnightmon?- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido.

En efecto, el caballero oscuro estaba de pie, levantando la mirada, observando la pantalla que le mostraba el rostro sorprendido y preocupado de aquel joven humano, ignorando a los sorprendidos SuperStarmon, sus súbditos, Rockchessmon, y Octomon.

-_… Yuu… Te prestaré mi poder_\- le dijo el caballero negro, serio.

_-¡ESTO ES SUUUUUPEEEER SORPRENDENTE!_\- aseguró atónito SuperStarmon, siendo apoyado por sus pequeños seguidores.

-¡No lo escuches, Yuu…!- comenzó a patalear Zenjirou hasta que Akari le da un codazo para que mantenga la boca cerrada, y Sky le tira el cabello, para asegurarse.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Tuwarmon?- le preguntó Kiriha, serio, mientras Nene miraba preocupada a su hermano.

-_…-_ pero el digimon no respondió, solo frunció el ceño.

-… DarkKnightmon- murmuró Yuu, mirando preocupado su xros loader-… No necesitas decirlo- sonrió el joven, haciendo que el caballero se sorprendiera levemente- Puedo entenderte… Al igual que aquella vez, que me salvaste de aquel Kopierer… Gracias, DarkKnightmon- sonrió.

Nene sonrió, mirando orgullosa a su hermano pequeño…

-_…-_ el caballero negro cerró los ojos- _Mph_-

-Bien- Yuu miró serio el lugar por donde Tuwarmon estaba acorralado_\- ¡Tuwarmon!-_ levantó su xros loader.

-¡NO VENGAS, YUU…!- le pidió el ninja…

-_¡DarkKnightmon!_ _¡DigiXros!_-

-¡¿EH?!- a pesar de su situación, Tuwarmon no pudo evitar abrir por completo sus ojos, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Una luz alumbró la pantalla del xros loader amarillo, mientras el digimon ninja se fusionaba con el caballero negro, haciendo que los Kopierer que habían acorralado a Tuwarmon retrocedieran, gruñendo.

-_Digixros-_la fusión de ambos digimon terminó, para mostrar a _SkullKnightmon_ frente al cuerpo de _Tuwarmon_, el cual había tomado el rol de dos cañones- _MusoKightmon_-

-¡WOA!- Sky parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras Akari, Ryuoma y Zenjirou estaban mudos de la impresión, aunque, claro está, el último exageradamente.

-¡¿No es…?!- se sorprendió Nene.

-Sí, es la misma _DigiXros_ que usaron en _Tierra Miel_ para combatirnos- murmuró Kiriha, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente por la ironía- Buena idea, Yuu- miró al joven, quien asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Oye, oye, oye, oye!- se sorprendió Rapidmon, sobrevolando el área junto a Sparowmon esquivando a unos Kopierer águila- ¡¿Qué clase de _DigiXros _es esa?! ¡Wizardmon, explicación!- bajó la mirada, observando al mago de traje verde repeliendo con uno de sus hechizos de fuego a un Kopierer, cerca de Cerberumon.

-M-Me parece que es _MusoKightmon_\- respondió Wizardmon.

-¡SI SÉ QUE SE LLAMA ASÍ! ¡LO ACABAN DE DECIR!- le gritó la liebre plateada, haciendo que el mago se tapara el rostro con el sombrero del susto que recibió.

-¡Rapidmon, concéntrate!- lo regañó Dorulumon, lanzando a volar unos Kopierer de un coletazo.

-¡No es tiempo de jugar!- aseguró Ballistamon, quitándose de encima a un león morado.

MetalGreymon sacudió su cola con fuerza, aplastando a unos Kopierer, para después mirar serio la _digixros_ que se unió a la pelea… Frunció el ceño, sonriendo levemente al ver que la balanza cambio a favor de ellos.

-¡MusoKnightmon, usa _Majuryoku Jubakujin!-_ pidió Yuu, observando a su compañero.

-Lo sé- SkullKnightmon frunció el ceño, e hizo una pose con las manos- _¡Majuryoku Jubakujin!-_

Ante sus palabras, rodeado de data amarilla, el caballero negro invocó desde las nubes del _Digiquartz_ una descarga que electrocuto y paralizó a todos los Kopierer, sin lastimar a ninguno de los digimon que combatían.

-¡G-Guau…!- Sky miró sorprendida los truenos, al igual que los demás- ¡E-Es más potente que mi _Sistema!_\- aseguró de inmediato, y miró a Yuu, quien le sonrió.

-_Majuryoku Jubakujin _es una técnica que paraliza al enemigo… Para SkullKnightmon, solo los Kopierer son enemigos- sonrió Yuu, observando al caballero negro.

Sky parpadeó, sorprendida, y después sonrió contenta.

-No está mal- sonrió levemente Kiriha.

-Sí- asintió Yuu, serio- ¡MusoKnightmon, prepara tus cañones!- le pidió al caballero, a lo que este frunció el ceño, haciendo que apareciera en la mira el circulo digital que indicaba la carga de energía.

-¡MetalGreymon, debes dejar el área!- le ordenó Kiriha.

-¡Lo sé, Kiriha!- el dinosaurio agarró a Ballistamon y a un sorprendido Cerberumon, y tomó altura junto a Sparowmon, y un curioso Rapidmon.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?!- Wizardmon no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, hasta que Dorulumon lo agarró con su cola, haciendo que se subiera a su lomo, y saltó al techo de un edificio cercano.

-Tendrás que agarrarte bien con la sacudida- le sonrió el lobo al joven digimon, quien parpadeó, nervioso.

-¡¿Qué se supone que carga?!- exigió saber en el aire Rapidmon a MetalGreymon- ¡¿Y por qué Tuwarmon parece cañón?! ¡¿Qué clase de _Digixros _absurda es esa?!-

-Cálmate, Rapidmon- pidió suspirando Sparowmon, mientras Ballistamon negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que va a pasar, Yuu-kun?- le preguntó Akari al rubio, pero este estaba concentrado en ver el contador de energía.

-¡Ah! ¡El efecto paralizante en los Kopierer está desvaneciéndose!- hizo notar Zenjirou, alterado, señalando a las criaturas moradas que dejaban de ser electrocutadas.

Entonces, el marcador de data de MusoKnightmon se completó…

-¡Ahora! ¡DarkKnightmon, Tuwarmon!- llamó Yuu.

-_¡Chouriki Meidouha!-_resonó la voz de ambos digimon, disparando la energía de ambos combinada a través de los cañones, creando tal ráfaga de energía destructora que desintegró a los Kopierer al alcanzarlos, mientras destruirá la calle y los edificios que estuvieron en la línea de fuego por varias cuadras.

Ante la técnica, los jóvenes en el callejón se agacharon, cubriéndose con los brazos por la luz que despedía la data destructora, mientras los digimon en el cielo observaban sorprendidos la técnica de la _digixros_, junto a los dos digimon en el techo de uno de los pocos edificios que se salvó del ataque.

Dorulumon no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver que, en su lomo, Wizardmon tenía los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendido ante el poder que presenciaba.

Cuando terminó el disparo, se podía apreciar el destrozo que había causado MusoKnightmon.

Al ver que terminó el peligro, los jóvenes salieron del callejón, caminando con cuidado por los escombros, mientras que los digimon aterrizaban cerca de MusoKnightmon, quien miró de reojo a Yuu, el cual sonrió.

-Gracias por prestarnos tu poder, DarkKnightmon- sonrió el rubio.

SkullKnightmon lo miró sin decir nada… hasta que levantó su mano lentamente, y la dejó en la cabeza del joven, sorprendiéndolo.

-… Sí- asintió el caballero, acariciándole la cabeza.

Yuu se sorprendió, y se sonrojó, sonriendo nervioso.

-Nene…- Sparowmon se acercó a la joven, tomando su atención- Yo aún no confío en él-murmuró por lo bajo.

-A mi aún me cuesta- le aseguró Nene, acariciándole la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír- Pero…- miró a su hermano, quien se mostraba sumamente contento por el gesto que le dedicaba el digimon-… Pero quiero pensar que ahora las cosas van a cambiar para bien-sonrió, contenta.

-Aun así, no puedo- Sparowmon infló los cachetes, causándole una risa a su amiga.

Ryuoma los miró de reojo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Cerberumon, pensativo…

_Cambiar las cosas para bien…_ ¿Eso también podría tomarse con él y Astamon…?

-¡Sorprendente!- Sky miró asombrada el destrozo en el lugar- ¡Se parece a lo que hace la Jefa cuando se enoja!- le informó a los jóvenes, haciendo que se sobresaltaran levemente.

-Sí, sin exageraciones- Rapidmon, cruzado de brazos junto a Dorulumon y Wizardmon, asintió de acuerdo, al igual que ambos digimon.

-¿En serio…?- Akari miró a su compañero, dudosa.

-Sí, y con creces… Es una humana bastante peculiar- le aseguró Dorulumon, con una gota en la cabeza-… Pero agradable- no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sky y Rapidmon asintieron, aunque esta vez Wizardmon no los imitó, ya que meditaba del poder destructivo que acababa de presenciar… Le preocupaba bastante esa cantidad de data…

-Ya veo, ya veo…- Akari miró molesta a Dorulumon, sobresaltándolo- Sabes **muuucho** de ella, y pareces muy orgulloso- agregó, con una mirada casi asesina.

-B-Bueno…- el lobo no pudo evitar retroceder por instinto. ¿Qué le pasaba a Akari?-

"_Mm… Primero Taiki y ahora Dorulumon"_ Akari miró para otro lado, incomodando más al lobo _"… Todos se encariñan con Sam-chan… No es malo, pero…"_ no pudo evitar inflar los cachetes, y se percató que Nene sonrió divertida.

-Akari, te vez tierna celosa- le hizo notar sonrojándola de golpe.

-¡No estoy celosa!- aseguró.

"_Ya veo… Eso era…"_ suspiró Dorulumon, pensando que debería medir sus palabras desde ahora.

Zenjirou sonrió, divertido, hasta fijarse que Ballistamon observaba en silencio el edificio a varios metros, en el cual, en el mundo humano, estaba el equipo de rescate.

El joven miró algo preocupado a su compañero, sabiendo muy bien que él estaba preocupado por el estado de Shoutmon…

-Tal vez hemos llamado mucho la atención- Wizardmon se acercó a Kiriha, quien había estado acariciándole la cabeza a MetalGreymon por el buen trabajo- Es seguro que vendrán más Kopierer-

-Sí- asintió el rubio, de acuerdo, mientras su compañero levantaba la cabeza, alerta a cualquier cosa- Yuu, ¿crees que podamos contar con otro disparo?- le preguntó al joven, a quien SkullKnightmon había dejado de acariciarle la cabeza, pero seguía sonrojado y sonriendo nervioso- Yuu- llamó.

-¡Ah!- el rubio se sobresaltó- L-L-Lo siento- se restregó un ojo, algo emocionado, a lo que Nene sonrió contenta- S-Sí, eso creo…-se rascó la mejilla, pensativo.

SkullKnightmon lo miró de reojo, algo curioso.

_[¿Lo ves?]_ escuchó a Tuwarmon dentro de la _digixros_, por lo que cerró los ojos, pensativo _[Yuu es un buen niño]_

_[… Sí…]_ admitió el caballero, abriendo levemente los ojos.

Los abrió por completo al sentir una presencia que hacía mucho no sentía, por lo que miró para todos lados, extrañando a Yuu.

-¿MusoKnightmon?- se extrañó el joven- ¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó.

-E-Esto es…- el caballero frunció el ceño, enojado, hasta que se quedó quieto al escuchar los leves golpes que recibía uno de sus cañones, haciendo que mirara de inmediato a su lado, para ver a un sujeto de capa y capucha blanca, golpeando levemente su cañón con su báculo de madera.

-He de admitir que, aunque es una _digixros_ peculiar, el poder destructivo es bastante poderoso- admitió el encapuchado con voz grave, haciendo que los demás se voltearan de inmediato, sorprendiéndose al verlo-Bastante peligroso-

-¡TÚ!- Rapidmon de inmediato lo apuntó con sus armas, mientras Dorulumon abría los ojos, sorprendido al reconocerlo- ¡Eres el mismo tipo que atacó esa vez a Jack…! ¡Eres…!- frunció el ceño, enojado- ¡Visdom! ¡¿Verdad?!- exigió saber.

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Sky abrió los ojos, palideciendo bastante, recordando perfectamente el papel de aquel sujeto en los relatos de la madre de Taiki… En la relación de él… con su familia..

MusoKnightmon frunció el ceño. En ese cuerpo no podía moverse por los cañones, siendo un blanco fácil para el encapuchado, quien se incorporó, mirando de reojo a los presentes.

-¡¿Es él…?!- se asustó Zenjirou, mientras los digimon se ponían en pose de combate.

Visdom los miró sin darles mucha importancia, y, simplemente, golpeo levemente la punta de su bastón con el piso, formando tal ráfaga de energía amarilla que no solo lanzó a varios metros a los presentes, sino que también anuló las _digixros_ de MetalGreymon y de MusoKnightmon, provocando que fueran Greymon y un cansado Damemon los que cayeran cerca de sus compañeros.

-¡Greymon!- se sorprendió Kiriha.

-¡Damemon!- Yuu se acercó a su compañero, quien abrió los ojos, cansado.

-¿D-Deshizo las _digixros…?_\- murmuró Akari, sorprendida, mientras los demás se incorporaban, adoloridos.

Ryouma miró sorprendido a Visdom, a varios metros cerca de ellos, quien los miraba casi sin interés… ¿Tan peligroso era?

-¿Tú…?- esa voz hizo que Visdom mirara de reojo a Sky, quien se sentó algo adolorida, mirándolo atónita y asustada-… F-Fuiste tú quien mató a mi madre… ¿Verdad?- preguntó, nerviosa.

Visdom frunció el ceño.

-… ¿Por qué…?- quiso saber, hasta que, en un parpadeó, la figura encapuchada estaba junto a ella, dejándola sin palabras.

-No me agrada que uno de _los que nunca_ debieron haber existido me dirijan la palabra- murmuró Visdom con su voz grave, agarrando a Sky de la muñeca y levantándola, lastimándola.

-¡Sky-san!- se asustó Wizardmon, intentando pararse, pero se percató que no podía, mientras una leve descarga amarilla recorrió su cuerpo.

-G-Gh…- Rapidmon intentó levantarse, al igual que Dorulumon y Cerberumon, pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, mientras sentía que no podía moverse.

-¡N-No puedo volar, Nene…!- gimió Sparowmon, con la misma descarga. Su amiga la miró, asustada.

-¡¿E-Estás bien, Ballistamon?!- Zenjirou miró preocupado a su amigo, en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Greymon!- Kiriha miró al dinosaurio, en el mismo estado.

-N-No solo nos quitó la _digixros_, también nos paralizó…- gruñó el digimon, enojado.

-P-Pero p-parece que solo afecta a los digimon… dame…- gimió Damemon.

-¡Sky-chan!- se asustó Yuu cuando la niña gritó de dolor, tomando la atención de todos.

\- Tú y tu hermano Jack, son criaturas que nunca debieron haber nacido- aseguró Visdom, observando como Sky pataleaba adolorida, intentando soltar el firme agarre del encapuchado en su muñeca, lastimándola- Pero, al menos tu mera existencia, aunque sea un error, ha sido de utilidad-

Entonces, la mano con la que la sujetaba fue rodeada de energía amarilla, rompiendo el guante y la tela del brazo de Sky, quien gritó de dolor al sentir como el virus en su palma comenzaba a extenderse lentamente.

-¡SKY-CHAN!- se asustó Yuu, dándose cuenta de todo…

Visdom estaba adelantando el proceso del _virus solitario_ de Sky.

* * *

_Mundo Humano_.

Topacio frunció el ceño, molesta, intentando mover sus manos, pero estas habían sido pegadas a la pared con unos brazaletes de metal. Miró molesta lo que quedaba del pasillo en el cual sus tropas habían peleado, y perdido contra Taiki, Jack y los demás digimon, quienes no tenían ninguna baja y amarraban a los soldados inconscientes.

-_¡GGGHHHHH! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Les demostraré quien manda!-_ pataleaba Lilithmon _Charger_ azul, el cual estaba amarrado para impedir su salida, siendo sujetado por un curioso Shoutmon.

-¿Quién es ella?- Shoutmon miró curioso a Revolmon, quien ataba a unos soldados ayudado por algunos Pickmons.

-Bueno…- los pequeños digimon se miraron, incómodos que **él** preguntara eso con facilidad.

-Una enemiga- aseguró el digimon pistolero, terminando con el nudo.

-Basura digital~- opinó silbando Pinocchimon, atando a unos humanos con la ayuda de Knigthmon, quien, al igual que Revolmon, sonrió, incómodo.

-_¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MI ESPANTAPAJAROS?!-_se enfureció Lilithmon, pataleando por salir, pero estaba imposibilitada.

-…- Shoutmon miró un rato el aparato azul, para después comenzar a caminar…

-¡Listo, generalísimo enanísquimo!- V-mon se acercó con pose militar a Taiki, a quien Kokoromon aliviaba el dolor de su mano con sus poderes- ¡Soldados humanos amarrados, amordazados y apresados!- sonrió.

-Parece que todos los V-mon son entusiastas- Jack se rascó la cabeza, solo con algunos raspones, al igual que los demás digimon a su lado, que asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

-G-Gracias- sonrió levemente Taiki, mientras Kokoromon intentaba curarlo.

-Lo siento, Taiki- la V-mon se detuvo, volviendo a vendarle la mano- No puedo- se entristeció.

-¿Y tú sabes por qué?- habló Topacio, tomando la atención de los demás- Kokoromon, tus días como digimon se están acabando y lo sabes- sonrió la mujer de pelo celeste, a lo que la V-mon la miró, nerviosa- Aunque esa herida sea por una de mis balas especializadas para cazadores, tu poder se está volviendo inútil, ya que un Kopierer no necesita poderes curativos-

-¡¿Tú…?!- se enojó Jack.

-Al igual que Sky- Topacio miró a la liebre, quien se enojó más- Pero, a diferencia de ella, tú no eres ningún potencial, Jack, así que siempre me he preguntado que poderes obtendrías con el virus- aseguró, molestándolo más- Que mal que la Jefa siempre te protegía, siendo tan inútil-

-Taiki, ¿me permites clavar más mis trapas?- pidió Pinocchimon, molesto, pero el joven negó.

-No le hagan caso, Kokoromon, Jack- pidió Taiki, acariciándole la cabeza a la digimon naranja- Solo quiere provocarnos para cometer una locura. Ella sabe que perdió-

Topacio frunció el ceño, molesta.

-No importa cuánto quieran evitarlo. Kokoromon y Sky volverán a mi mesa de estudio- aseguró molesta- ¿La recuerdas, Kokoromon?- sonrió, asustándola- ¿Los instrumentos, las inyecciones, los tubos…?- nombró, disfrutando de los temblores de la digimon, los cuales Taiki notó de inmediato, asustado- Ah, si los recuerdas. Entonces te aviso que la he modernizado, especialmente para sujetarte en ella y usarte nuevamente como conejillo de india-

Kokoromon la miró ya asustada y retrocedió bastante.

-¡Suficiente…!- Jack, enfurecido hizo aparecer agua en su mano pero fue sujetado por Knigthmon- ¡Suéltame!- lo miró enojado, pero se sorprendió de la mirada del caballero…

Estaba enfurecido.

-Contrólese, Jack-dono- pidió el digimon, mirando enojado a Topacio, quien sonrió- Solo intenta provocarnos-

-Pues lo hace bien- Pinocchimon apretó su martillo, tan enfurecido como él, al igual que Revolmon, Starmon, los Pickmons y los PawnChessmon.

-D-Demasiado- gruñó V-mon, a quien Spadamon lo sujetaba del hombro, para prevenir cualquier cosa.

Jack miró sorprendido a esos digimon… Que también se hubieran enfurecido por las palabras de Topacio hacia su amiga…

"_Kokoromon"_ miró preocupado a la V-mon naranja, que temblaba bastante mirando al piso_ "Sam tiene razón… Tienes una habilidad para hacer amistades como ninguna otra"_ cerró los ojos, calmándose, a lo que el caballero lo soltó, sin dejar de mirar molesto a la humana pegada a la pared, quien sonrió divertida al ver la reacción de cada uno de los digimon ante sus palabras.

-Kokoromon, no te preocupes- Taiki se agachó cerca de ella, poniendo su mano en su hombro, notando que ella temblaba mucho- No volverás a pasar por esa experiencia nunca más-le aseguró, serio.

-¿Eso crees?- sonrió Topacio, tomando su atención- Ustedes los niños creen que los deseos se cumplen solo por pensarlos. Si pensaran de manera más racional las cosas cambiarían-

-No es un deseo, es una realidad, y una meta que voy, no, que vamos a cumplir- Taiki se levantó y la miró, serio- Salvaremos a Kokoromon y a Sky-chan. No vamos a darles la espalda-

Ante eso, Topacio frunció el ceño, molesta.

-T-Taiki…- Kokoromon lo miró, agradecida, pero no podía dejar de temblar al recordar las dolorosas experimentaciones que sufrió por culpa de aquella mujer. Tenía miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchó, y se dio la vuelta, para ver a un extrañado Shoutmon acercarse al grupo limpiándose las manos con una toallita- Todos parecen muy tensos. ¡Pensé que celebraríamos al derrotar a todos los malos!- sonrió contento.

-_¡BROTHER! _¡NO QUEREMOS SUS PAYASADAS!- aseguró Starmon, a lo que los Pickmons asintieron, igual de molestos que ellos.

-P-Pero, ¿qué les pasa?- se ofendió Shoutmon- He hecho una buena obra- se cruzó de brazos, amurado.

-¿Buena obra?- repitieron todos los digimon, extrañados.

Kokoromon lo miró, curiosa.

-S-Shoutmon, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Taiki, dándose cuenta que el digimon se había perdido de su vista por unos momentos.

-¿Yo? Botando la basura- sonrió el dragón- Él dijo que ese aparato azul era basura, ¿no?- señaló a Pinocchimon, quien parpadeo, sin entender nada de lo que hablaba el digimon- Así que simplemente fui a botarlo. Pero los basureros aquí estaban destrozados, y el del baño no estaba, así que lo lancé y me vine- explicó sonriendo.

-… ¿Ah…?- parpadeó todo los digimon, incluyendo a Taiki y a Jack.

-E-Espera, Shoutmon… E-Estás diciendo que esa cosa, que a Lilithmon… ¿La tiraste por el retrete?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Taiki.

-Sí- asintió el dragón, sonriendo- Pero no se preocupen, jalé la cadena y me lavé las manos- señaló el paño que tenía- ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa?- se extrañó bastante al ver al grupo totalmente en blanco.

-¡Tú…!- se indignó Topacio, tomando su atención- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!- exigió saber, enojada.

-¿Ayudar al _medio-ambiente?_\- adivinó Shoutmon, extrañado, enojándola más.

-N-No sé si reírme… O sentir miedo…- admitió Revolmon.

-… Lo segundo…- murmuró en blanco Starmon, al igual que los Pickmons.

-… Cuando salga de las cañerías… Nos eliminará a todos…- murmuró Pinocchimon.

-… Su furia será devastadora- se lamentó Knigthmon, apoyado por los PawnChessmon.

-Shoutmon, ¿cómo se te ocurre?- Spadamon se tapó el rostro, sin palabras.

Entonces, V-mon, Jack y Taiki comenzaron a reírse, sobresaltándolos mucho.

-¡ESTO NO ES DE RISA!- aseguraron enojados Revolmon y Pinocchimon.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó Taiki, restregándose un ojo- P-Pero… ¡Realmente me recordó al viejo Shoutmon!- volvió a reírse- ¡C-Cuando nos recuerdes y te enteres…!- miró al extrañado dragón, pero, al imaginarse su reacción, volvió a reírse- ¡L-Lo siento!-

-¡Es igual de payaso que Bear!- aseguró Jack, abrazándose el estómago.

-¡Debimos haber grabado eso!- aseguró sonriendo V-mon- ¡¿Se imaginan grabarlo, y subirlo a _internet?!_\- miró entusiasmado a los digimon en blanco- ¡Tendríamos muchos _"me gusta"_, y me parece que si uno obtiene muchas visitas le dan un pequeño _dinerín_! ¡Es perfecto…!- levantó el pulgar, pero de repente se vio rodeado por los digimon del Xros Heart- ¿Qué? ¿Quieren hablar de negocios?-

Pero, en vez de eso, comenzaron a pisotearlo formando una estela de humo, por lo que Spadamon simplemente se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, aliviado de que al menos esta vez él no paga por las payasadas de V-mon.

-¿D-De qué se ríen todos?- se ofendió un poco Shoutmon, mirando a Taiki y a Jack, quienes aun se reponían de la impresión- ¡Hice una buena obra!- pataleó enojado, hasta que escuchó la risita de Kokoromon.

Eso hizo que Revolmon y los demás dejaran de patear a V-mon.

Kokoromon se tapó la boca, conteniendo una pequeña risita.

-¡¿Q-Qué a ti también te parezco gracioso?!- se ofendió más Shoutmon, pero se quedó mudo cuando la V-mon naranja le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le sonrió tiernamente Kokoromon.

Shoutmon no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó de golpe, y miró para otro lado rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

Taiki y Jack se miraron y sonrieron, contentos, en cambio Topacio frunció el ceño, molesta de que el miedo que había impuesto en Kokoromon se desvaneciera por el Rey…

-_Tsch_-escucharon Revolmon y los demás, por lo que bajaron la mirada a V-mon, quien, bastante magullado, bufó, observando fastidiado la escena- El rey gana esta, por ahora- aseguró.

Entonces, todos los digimon del Xros Heart lo miraron asesinamente, dándole un buen susto.

-… Ahora que recuerdo… En la mañana estuviste cortejando a Kokoromon-dono, ¿no?- preguntó tenebrosamente Knigthmon.

-Y hablaste de un _asunto __**muy**__ delicado_ como si no fuera la gran cosa- recordó Starmon, con el mismo brillo asesino.

-Te aprovechaste de que estábamos en el xros loader de Taiki- Pinocchimon se acomodó el martillo.

-Y quisiste pasarte de listo- Revolmon preparó sus pistolas.

V-mon los miró en blanco, y sonrió nervioso.

-¿_L'amour?_-

Ante eso, los digimon del Xros Heart comenzaron a patearlo con más fuerza, provocando una estela de humo mucho más grande que la anterior.

-Ah…- suspiró Spadamon, pidiendo paciencia- V-mon- negó con la cabeza.

Taiki sonrió nervioso, pero después miró serio a Topacio.

-No nos dirás nada sobre la cura para el _virus solitario_, ¿verdad?- le preguntó serio a la mujer, quien sonrió levemente.

-Exactamente. El _Virus Solitario_ es uno de mis mayores trabajos. No planeo compartir mis conocimientos con un niño que vive en un mundo de fantasías- aseguró Topacio.

-Déjala, Taiki- Jack puso su mano en el hombro del joven- Ya lo hemos intentado antes, pero nunca dice nada-

-¿Y Luke?- preguntó el joven, a lo que la liebre frunció un poco el ceño.

-Está en el campo de batalla en ese momento- suspiró Jack, rascándose la cabeza- Nunca está cuando lo necesitamos, ni tampoco para sacar información a una loca como Topacio- miró a la mujer, que sonrió divertida.

-_Esperen_\- Wisemon salió del xros loader rojo, extrañando a Taiki, y tomando la atención de los digimon que apaleaban al pobre V-mon- Dijiste que eres la creadora del _virus solitario_, ¿verdad?- preguntó, mirando interesado a Topacio, quien frunció el ceño.

-Como siempre, a un digimon se le debe repetir más de una vez las cosas- sonrió Topacio.

-Ya veo…- Wisemon comenzó a anotar algo en su libro, extrañando a la mujer- Entonces también pasa con los digimon…-

-¿Q-Qué sucede Wisemon?- le preguntó Taiki, nervioso.

-Y… mejor no te acerques a ella- pidió Jack, rascándose la cabeza al observar al digimon místico observando a Topacio y anotando cosas- Ella considera a los digimon materiales de experimentación-

-En efecto, estoy consciente de eso- aseguró Wisemon, alejándose de ella y acercándose a Jack- Ella y yo tenemos los mismos pensamientos, solo que de maneras opuestas.

-¡¿AH?!- Jack lo quedó mirando.

-Precisamente, yo estoy en el Xros Heart porque considero a Taiki mi sujeto de experimentos- el mago le acarició la cabeza al joven, incomodándolo bastante- Fue así como nos conocimos, y lo sigo porque me intriga su forma de pensar. Además que junto a él he tenido muchas fuentes nuevas de investigaciones-

-Si… Pero no creo que Wisemon ponga a Taiki en, bueno, una mesa de experimentaciones con cosas filosas- sonrió incómoda Kokoromon, al lado de Shoutmon, quien aún estaba sonrojado.

-E-En realidad…- Taiki se puso azul de repente, recordando todos los objetos filosos con los que Wisemon le había dado su bienvenida cuando lo conoció-… Algo así- admitió, sobresaltando a los digimon y a la liebre.

-¡No me comparen con una basura digimon!- exigió enojada Topacio.

-Las comparaciones son solo comparaciones, no dan un resultado exacto- le aseguró Wisemon, volviendo a tomar notas- Y, en efecto, tal vez pensamos de maneras iguales, pero mi forma de proceder es menos _agresiva_ que la tuya- corrigió, acercándose a ella- Además, me he propuesto descubrir el antídoto del _virus solitario_, y por eso considero que el analizarte podría ser bastante beneficioso-

-Je, como era de esperarse de un digimon. Quieres superar una mente humana- bufó Topacio.

-No, mi mente es de por si superior a la de un humano promedio- corrigió Wisemon, desapareciendo su libro- Y quiero descubrir el antídoto, pero no solo por la curiosidad de su composición, sino porque, como los demás digimon del Xros Heart y Jäger, quiero analizar la sonrisa verdadera de Kokoromon y Sky- aseguró.

Ante eso, la V-mon sonrió agradecida.

-¿Quién dijo que queremos analizar qué?- lo quedó mirando Jack, fastidiado.

-La forma de hablar de Wisemon-dono siempre ha sido un misterio- aseguró Knigthmon, apoyado por sus seguidores.

-O un trabalenguas- murmuró Jack, a lo que Taiki sonrió nervioso, de acuerdo con él.

-Entonces…- Wisemon hizo levantó un poco sus manos, haciendo aparecer en cada una, una esfera digital amarilla y rosada respectivamente- ¿Comenzamos con la disección?- preguntó, y, de golpe, del techo emergieron un enorme taladro, una tijera, dos sierras, y muchos objetos filosos que asustaron a todos los presentes.

-¡E-Espera, Wisemon!- le pidió Taiki, azul, recordando que antes esos mismos objetos casi lo diseccionan a él.

-No te preocupes, Taiki. Esta vez no caeré del hambre- sonrió Wisemon.

-¡No es eso lo que me preocupa!-

-Bien…- Wisemon miró a Topacio, que se había quedado muda, bastante azul- Es hora de sacar y desentrañar toda la información que tengas, **mi pequeño espécimen de laboratorio**\- sonrió, con un brillo tenebroso en los ojos.

Topacio observó asustada como todos esos objetos filosos comenzaron a acercársele….

Y su grito de terror resonó por al menos diez pisos…

Entonces, de golpe, Topacio comenzó a decir cosas a una gran velocidad, mientras Wisemon anotaba igual de rápido todo lo que decía…

Para confusión de los que miraban la escena….

-Bien- sonrió Wisemon, cerrando su libro después de anotar varias cosas, ignorando a Topacio, que se había desmayado después de decir lo último- Realmente, el miedo a una muerte dolorosa es suficiente empuje para que un humano diga lo que queremos escuchar- miró contento al grupo, extrañándose de que todos estaban azules del miedo- ¿Sucede algo…?-

-¿Q-Qué si _sucede algo…?_\- jadeó Jack- ¡ESO HA SIDO LO **SEGUNDO** MÁS TENEBROSO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! ¡Y HE TENIDO QUE VER A UNA JEFA SUMAMENTE ENFURECIDA!- le gritó, temblando bastante.

-N-No solo asustaste a Topacio… A todos nosotros…- murmuró con un hilo de voz Taiki.

-Me esperaba una reacción así- aseguró Wisemon, sin problemas, incomodándolo más.

-Pero… Al final… ¿Qué fue todo ese balbuceo?- Revolmon miró extrañado a la mujer desmayada.

-La fórmula química del antídoto del _virus solitario_\- Wisemon abrió su libro, comenzando a leer sus anotaciones.

Al escucharlo, todos abrieron los ojos, sumamente sorprendidos.

Kokoromon se quedó quieta del asombro.

-… Mm…- meditó Wisemon, leyendo sus notas- Parece ser una formula bastante compleja y delicada. Es totalmente diferente a mis teorías. Taiki- miró a su compañero, quien estaba aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar- Creo que me demoraré, a lo mucho, unos tres o cuatro días para prepararla, pero, si le pido su apoyo a Wizardmon, tal vez podamos terminarla en un día…- le explicó, pero se extrañó al darse cuenta que el joven estaba llorando-… ¿Eh?- lo miró curioso, y más de que el resto de los digimon estaban así.

-¿Qué les sucede?- Shoutmon también los miró extrañado, y se fijó en la digimon a su lado, que se mordía el labio mientras lloraba en silencio- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿K-Kokoromon-chan?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- la miró preocupado.

-W-Wisemon…- Taiki lo miró sonriendo- ¡Gracias!- lo abrazó, extrañándolo bastante.

-No lo entiendo- aseguró Wisemon, y más cuando Jack le dio un golpe amistoso- ¿EH?-

-¡Serás…!- sonriendo, la liebre le chasconeo la cabeza, descolocándole bastante la capucha- ¡Eres como una bendición!- sonrió contento Jack.

-¿Eh? ¿Sigo sin entenderlo?- aseguró Wisemon, acomodándose la ropa, mientras Taiki lo soltaba, sonriendo- ¿Qué es lo que provoca que todos derramen lágrimas? ¿Les duelen sus heridas?-

-¡C-Claro que no!- negó Pinocchimon, mientras Knigthmon, Starmon, los Pickmons y los PawnChessmon no aguantaban más y se ponían a llorar a mares.

-¡Estamos contentos!- Revolmon se rascó la nariz.

-Ya veo, la noticia del antídoto- se dio cuenta Wisemon, observando su libro de anotaciones.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió Spadamon, a lo que V-mon se rió levemente.

-¡Con esto…! ¡Kokoromon y Sky-chan…! ¡Podremos salvarlas, a ellas y a los demás digimon que son Kopierer!- sonrió contento Taiki- ¡Gracias, Wisemon!-

El mago lo miró intrigado, rascándose la cabeza con el lomo de su libro, hasta notar que alguien se aferró a su túnica. Bajó la mirada, para ver que era Kokoromon, quien lloraba en silencio.

-… Gracias… Gracias… Gracias…- gimió Kokoromon, tan conmovida y agradecida que no podía decir más.

Wisemon la miró curioso, se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.

-… Creo… Que no solo los humanos son seres intrigantes- sentenció el mago, mirando a Taiki- Aunque he aprendido mucho de ti, mi conejillo de indias- sonrió, haciendo que el joven sonriera contento.

-… Gracias, Wisemon- gimió Kokoromon, a lo que el mago sonrió.

-¡Con esto…! ¡Kokoromon y Sky…!- Jack no cabía de la emoción.

-_¡Salvados por la campana!_\- saltaba contento Bearmon, abrazando a una contenta Lillymon, que también lloraba un poco al igual que Jijimon, Lunamon y ChibiKamemon… Beastmon dormía sin problemas…

-Sí- sonrió Taiki, restregándose un ojo- Ahora, solo falta Saburo- miró serio el techo, pensando en su amigo, quien, si todo iba bien, ya debía por llegar junto al joven.

Shoutmon miró la escena, algo curioso…

… ¿Era tan bueno lo del antídoto…?

No pudo pensar más porque de golpe cayó al piso, alertando a los presentes.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, adolorido, y, cuando iba a levantarse, un pie se apoyó en su espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó Taiki, pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta del encapuchado de capa blanca que retenía al dragón.

Al verlo, Jack palideció y retrocedió al igual que los demás.

-¡VISDOM!- gritó enojado la liebre de ojos celestes, mientras Wisemon se levantaba y Kokoromon se asustaba al ver a aquel encapuchado.

-¡D-De-Déjame!- pataleó enojado Shoutmon, pero solo recibió más fuerza del pie, terminando tirado sin poder moverse.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó Kokoromon, y más cuando Visdom señaló a Jack con su bastón, creando tal energía que lo lanzó contra la pared, cayendo adolorido al piso- ¡JACK!-se le acercó, asustada.

-Uno de los que nunca debieron haber nacido, no es digno de dirigirme la palabra- aseguró Visdom con su voz grave, mientras los digimon tomaban pose de pelea.

-A-así que a eso te referías…- gimió Jack, mientras Taiki se le acercaba, preocupado- U-Un mestizo de humano y monstruo… Alguien que _no debió haber nacido_… Je, no puedo creer que el tipo que ha provocado todo esto sea un racista- sonrió adolorido.

Visdom frunció el ceño, y miró a Wisemon, quien de inmediato hizo desaparecer su libro.

-Así que tienen la formula. Sabía que nunca debí dársela a Topacio, pero Salamandra lo quiso igual. No confía en mí…- se inclinó y agarró al dragón rojo de la chaqueta.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustaron Taiki y Kokoromon.

-¡Suéltalo!- ordenó enojado Knigthmon.

-S-Suéltame…- gruñó enojado Shoutmon, sintiendo que su data hervía al ver a ese sujeto, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Mm… Con solo tenerme cerca, tu data de Apocalymon ha reaccionado- se percató Visdom, haciendo que Taiki y los demás se dieran cuenta que los ojos del dragón se habían vuelto ámbar, aunque conservaba su personalidad- Sin tus memorias, no eres más que un peón inservible para mí- soltó al dragón, creando de su palma tal ráfaga que lo lanzó hacia el grupo, siendo atajado a tiempo por Pinocchimon.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se le acercó preocupado, mientras Jack se levantaba sobándose el hombro.

-G-G-G…- Pinocchimon ayudó al dragón a sentarse, quien se agarraba la cabeza, adolorido-… Me duele… La cabeza… Duele…- gimió.

Taiki lo miró, preocupado, al igual que Kokoromon.

Los demás digimon se pusieron en pose de pelea, observando a Visdom.

-Ese libro…- Visdom miró a Wisemon, quien frunció el ceño- Si lo guardaste en tu espacio digital nadie puede acceder a él… Entonces, para que nadie pueda leer la formula…- lo señaló con su bastón- Debo eliminarte…-

Entones, de golpe, un agujero apareció en el hombro de Wisemon, haciendo que todos se voltearan de inmediato.

-¡WISEMON!- se asustó Taiki, mientras el mago caía de rodillas, agarrándose el hombro herido.

-¡Wisemon!- Kokoromon se le acercó, empezando a usar sus poderes de curación.

-¡¿E-En qué momento…?!- Revolmon miró enojado al encapuchado de blanco- ¡¿En qué momento lo atacaste?!- lo apuntó con sus armas.

-Esto no es gracioso…- V-mon desenfundó su espada, enojado.

-_¡Taiki, debes hacer entrar a Wisemon!_\- ordenó Jijimon, preocupado- _¡No podrá hacerle daño aquí dentro!_-

-N-No- jadeó Wisemon al ver que el joven sacaba su xros loader- Destruiría el xros loader, con todos dentro-

-En efecto- asintió Visdom, volviendo a señalarlo con su bastón, alertando a todos.

Entonces, Kokoromon sacó de su capa un paquete negro, y lo lanzó contra el techo en dirección a Visdom, tomando su atención.

-¡¿No es…?!-se dio cuenta Jack- ¡CÚBRANSE TODOS!-ordenó, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Cuando el paquete negro tocó la superficie del techo, comenzó a brillar de manera segadora, haciendo que Visdom se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y, antes de ser incapaz de ver a sus enemigos, uso sus poderes en la dirección en la que suponía estaba su enemigo…

Entonces, el paquete explotó, haciendo temblar el edificio…

* * *

Taiki frunció el ceño, adolorido, y abrió un poco los ojos.

Al principio, no pudo distinguir nada en medio del humo de la explosión, pero, cuando su vista se acostumbró, pudo ver que Knigthmon y los PawnChessmon habían creado un escudo digital que los protegió de las secuelas de la explosión.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- preguntó el caballero, deshaciendo la barrera.

-A-Algo así- V-mon se sentó, adolorido- ¿Q-Qué fue eso?-

-E-El cuarto paquete del antiguo cinturón de Kokoromon- Jack sacudió su mano, para no respirar el polvo que había en el lugar- Una bomba bastante destructora- tosió.

-Ya-ya veo- sonrió adolorido Taiki… Así que esa era la cuarta arma de Kokoromon, ¿no?

-Aguanta, Wisemon- escuchó a Kokoromon, por lo que se sentó de golpe, para ver al mago digital sujetado por Kokoromon y Revolmon y rodeado por los demás, agarrándose el hombro herido, mostrando que el brazo tenía un agujero.

-¡Wisemon!- Taiki se le acercó, asustado.

-¡Taiki! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- le preguntó Starmon, a lo que el joven asintió.

-T-Tengo que agradecerte, Jack- Wisemon, incomodado por el dolor, miró a la liebre, tan magullado como los demás- Sino me empujas a tiempo, el agujero habría sido en mi pecho- miró su brazo herido.

-N-No es nada…- Jack miró los escombros que habían dividido el pasillo- Alcancé a escuchar el movimiento de su capa al levantar el brazo, no fue mucho- aseguró, sobándose el hombro lastimado.

-Jack…- se preocupó Kokoromon.

-Lo siento… Creo que el _amigo de la familia_ me lo dislocó- sonrió adolorido Jack- Taiki, entraré al xros loader para sanar, ¿te molesta?-

-No te preocupes- el joven sacó su xros loader.

-Taiki- lo llamó Spadamon, haciendo que lo mirara, y se fijara que él sujetaba a Shoutmon, quien jadeaba.

-¡Shoutmon!- se le acercó, preocupado.

-D-Duele… La cabeza me duele…- el dragón rojo abrió levemente los ojos, mostrando que eran azules de nuevo-… Ese tipo… No me agradó nada- le aseguró al joven, quien sonrió un poco.

Kokoromon, curando cuanto podía el brazo de Wisemon, lo miró, preocupada.

-Taiki, también entraré- gimió un poco Wisemon- Lo mejor será recuperarme para comenzar a investigar de inmediato la fórmula.

-¡Ah! ¡T-Tomate tu tiempo!- pidió Kokoromon, nerviosa, pero se calló cuando el digimon le acarició la cabeza.

-Taiki-dono, mis hombres y yo…- Knigthmon se le acercó, preocupado.

-Está bien- sonrió Taiki- Podré salir de aquí sin problemas-aseguró, entendiendo que todos estuvieran cansados y adoloridos por las peleas.

Los digimon asintieron, y entraron al xros loader…

A excepción de Kokoromon, que lo miraba preocupada, y Shoutmon, quien se rascaba la cabeza, aun algo adolorido.

-¿Kokoromon…?- se sorprendió Taiki- ¿Shoutmon?

-Te acompañaré hasta la salida- sonrió la digimon- No puedo darte la espalda-

Taiki no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo… Aun me duele la cabeza- Shoutmon miró al joven, rascándose la mejilla- Pero algo me dice que no te deje atrás- suspiró, sin entenderse a él mismo.

-… Shoutmon…-Taiki lo miró sorprendido, y después sonrió- Cuento con ustedes-

-¡Sí!- los dos dragones asintieron, contentos.

* * *

-…- Visdom observaba los escombros que dividían el pasillo, sin mucho entusiasmo. Miró a Topacio en el piso, a quien había protegido con sus poderes- No se puede confiar en los humanos-

-S-Serás…- la mujer tosió, mirándolo enojada- Cuando encuentre a ese Wisemon… Juro lo voy a…-

-Gracias a ti, el enemigo tiene el antídoto. ¿Les diste la verdadera formula?- preguntó Visdom, serio.

-…- Topacio frunció el ceño-… Sí… Ese digimon se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato si le mentía…-admitió enojada.

-Aprecias bastante tu vida- señaló Visdom, enojándola.

-Tú también. Sin mí, Salamandra no te permitiría entrar a los laboratorios, y lo sabes. No querrás hacer enojar a su parte de Apocalymon. Ningún fragmento de él les agrada tu presencia, solo debes ver como se puso la data oscura del Rey al tenerte cerca- sonrió Topacio, haciendo que el encapuchado frunciera el ceño.

Visdom miró al frente, sabiendo que las cosas se complicaron.

-… ¿Eres el _real?_\- preguntó Topacio, tomando su atención.

-… Uno de los _clones_\- corrigió el monstruo, mirándola de reojo- El verdadero está esperando a que aparezca Luke, mientras aprecia como otro de los _clones_ adelanta el crecimiento del virus de Sky-

Al escúchalo, Topacio no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que, al final, sí tendré a uno de Jäger en mi mesa de laboratorio- sonrió complacida.

* * *

En el piso número 28, un soldado hacía guardia en la puerta de la habitación de Saburo, quien estaba recostado en la cama, dormitando un poco, mientras en el interior de su xros loader Vormundmon seguía meditando las palabras de D'arcmon, quien revisaba el filo de su lanza, pensando en una forma de escape…

Entonces, el edificio tembló, haciendo que Saburo se despertara de golpe, enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo de cara al piso.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- el soldado se apoyó en la pared, sin saber que aquella explosión vino de varios pisos más abajo.

Entonces, una figura entró volando por el pasillo, tomando la atención del soldado.

-¡Betsumon…!- Tagiru, siendo sujetado por detrás por Gumdramon, levantó su xros loader- ¡HAZ LO TUYO!-

-_¡Sí!-_ asintió con firmeza el felino- _"¿Qué pasa cuando un abogado se vuelve loco? Pierde el juicio"_

-¡Que frío!- el soldado se congeló ante el chiste fome…

-¡Toma!- Gumdramon soltó a su compañero y le dio un buen cabezazo al soldado, dejándolo, no solo congelado, sino inconsciente.

-¡Buen trabajo de equipo!- sonrió Tagiru, acercándose al soldado magullado y helado, buscando en los bolsillos de este.

-_¡Somos el mejor equipo, Aniki~!_\- saltó victorioso Betsumon, ignorando a los congelados digimon a su alrededor.

-Je- sonrió levemente Gumdramon, rascándose la nariz.

-Bueno… Supongo que esta es la llave- Tagiru sacó de un tirón el collar del soldado, el cual llevaba una tarjeta, pero se quedó mirando a su compañero romper la puerta con un martillazo- ¡Esa es mejor!- sonrió, tirando la tarjeta, y entrando a la habitación junto a Gumdramon.

-¡¿Eh?!- Saburo se levantó, sobándose adolorido la cara, mirando sorprendido a los dos intrusos.

-Dime, ¿tú eres _Aonuma Saburo_, verdad?- preguntó Tagiru, mientras el joven, con la nariz roja, asentía lentamente- ¡Perfecto! ¡Misión completada!- chocó palmas con Gumdramon- ¡Subimos de nivel!-

-¡SÍ!- sonrió Gumdramon.

-_¡¿Eh?!_\- se sorprendió Vormundmon en el xros loader crema, tomando la atención de los compañeros, mientras Saburo aún no salía de la impresión- _¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Pe-Pequeño Insoportable?!_-

-¡¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu salvador, _Digimon Chocolate?!_\- sonrió burlonamente Gumdramon- ¡Tienes mucho que responder!- le aseguró, tomando el xros loader- ¡¿Así que eras un espía de Jäger todo este tiempo, no?!-empezó a darle golpecitos a la pantalla- ¡Ahora entiendo porque me caías mal!-

-_Mph_._ En efecto, siempre estuve bajo las órdenes de la Jefa, pero no significa que no me he preocupado por su Majestad_\- el Dukemon café se cruzó de brazos, ofendido- _¿Y cuánto sabes?_-

-…- el pequeño dejó de golpear la pantalla, para mirarlo serio-… Todo… Que es realmente el Rey, Apocalymon, los monstruos… Pero no entiendo qué relación tiene contigo-admitió.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Tagiru se acercó sonriendo a Saburo, quien sacudió su cabeza para recuperarse de la sorpresa que se había llevado- ¡Soy _Akashi Tagiru_, el aprendiz de Taiki-san, compañero del _Pequeño Salvaje N°1 del Mundo Digital, _y, entre nosotros, el interés amoroso de Samanta~!- sonrió, dejando más extrañado aun al joven.

Al escucharlo, Gumdramon suspiró negando con la cabeza, hasta que, del bolsillo del joven, salió una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó chamuscado, para su gran sorpresa y la de Saburo.

-_¿Interés amoroso de quién?_\- habló la voz de Samanta, sorprendiendo por completo a Saburo y a los dos digimon del xros loader crema.

-E-Era una broma… bromita blanca- Tagiru echó humo de la boca, ignorando que Saburo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo el comunicador que provocó la descarga- ¡Oye!-

-¡Jefa! ¡¿Eres tú?!- pidió saber Saburo, nervioso.

-_¿Quién más equiparía un comunicador con un sistema de defensa?_\- preguntó Samanta, observando el rostro de su primo por la pantalla desde la cámara en los _googles_ de Tagiru-_Estoy viva, Saburo. No al 100%, pero aun activa_\- le aseguró, sonriendo levemente.

-S-Samanta…- Saburo se mordió el labio y se sentó en la cama, intentando controlar sus temblores-… Que alivio… Que alivio…- gimió.

Tagiru lo miró algo preocupado, rascándose el chamuscado cabello.

-_Me alegra oír que estás a salvo_\- habló la voz de D'arcmon desde el xros loader, tomando la atención de Gumdramon-_La verdad, temíamos lo peor, Jefa_-admitió.

-_Tsch. Lo sé, lo sé. Supongo que eres la única que merece que me disculpe por el susto que les di_\- suspiró Samanta- _Lo siento, D'arcmon_-

La digimon sonrió, aliviada.

-¿D'arcmon…? He escuchado ese nombre antes, creo…- Gumdramon se puso pensativo.

-_… Soy la madre de Pegasusmon_\- le informó la mujer, sorprendiéndolo bastante junto a Tagiru.

-S-Su madre…- murmuró tristemente el joven de _googles_.

-¡¿C-Conoces a Kokoromon-sama?!- preguntó de inmediato Gumdramon.

-_¡¿Ah?! ¡¿La llamas con "Sama"?!_\- se sorprendió Vormundmon, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara fuertemente.

-_Sí, la conozco. Somos amigas_\- sonrió D'arcmon.

-¡No es culpa de ella lo que pasó!- dijo de inmediato Gumdramon, sorprendiéndola- ¡Ella…! ¡Ella ha sufrido mucho por lo que le pasó a tu hijo…! ¡Eran buenos amigos…! ¡Incluso ahora sigue sufriendo…! ¡Dice que está bien, pero sé que no lo ha superado…! ¡Si le pasara algo a Tagiru, a Betsumon, o a cualquiera de mis amigos, creo que estaría como ella!- admitió nervioso- ¡Por favor, no la odies! ¡Kokoromon-sama sufre por lo que pasa…! ¡Ella…! ¡Ella…!-

-_Tranquilo, Gumdramon-kun_\- sonrió D'arcmon, calmando al pequeño- _Sé muy bien que Kokoromon-chan no tiene la culpa de nada, y me alegro mucho de que te preocupes tanto por su bienestar_\- le aseguró, sonriendo maternalmente.

Gumdramon, al oírla, sonrío nervioso, sonrojado.

-_¡BHUA! ¡ANIKI~! ¡GRACIAS POR TENERME EN CONSIDERACIÓN~!_-lloriqueo Betsumon, haciendo que dos cascadas de agua salieran del xros loader rojo oscuro, incomodando a Tagiru.

-¡C-Cállate!- se avergonzó Gumdramon.

Tagiru sonrió, contento.

-… Este…- lo llamó Saburo, tomando su atención- Vinieron a rescatarme, ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió con suficiencia Tagiru.

-… ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Saburo, mirándolo tristemente, extrañándolo.

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedó mirando el chico de_ googles_, sobresaltándolo- ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Eres miembro de Jäger, primo de Sam y Kiriha-san, amigo de Taiki-san y un inocente en todo esto!- contó Tagiru- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo rescatarte?!- exigió saber, echando humo de la nariz.

-…- Saburo lo miró sorprendido, pero después bajó la mirada, apretando levemente el comunicador en sus manos- Pero… Te equivocas- murmuró, tomando la atención de Tagiru-… No soy un inocente, y, en realidad, si está mal que vengan a rescatarme- aseguró, temblando levemente-… Por mi culpa… Si no hubiera nacido… Todo esto…- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-_…-_ Samanta frunció el ceño, sin gustarle nada de lo que dijo su primo mayor.

-¿D-De qué hablas?- lo miró extrañado Tagiru.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes de Apocalymon, y su relación con mi padre?- le preguntó Saburo, a lo que él asintió- Entonces deberías saberlo… La oscuridad nació en mi padre porque mi madre murió… Y ella murió porque yo nací… Todo esto es mi culpa, ahora me doy cuenta… Lo siento…- se tapó el rostro con una mano, temblando.

-… Tú…- se sorprendió Tagiru, y apretó sus puños- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Por qué la culpa tendría que recaer sobre ti, y no en Apocalymon?!- exigió saber, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Y si lo vemos así…! ¡¿Quién es el responsable de que Ryudamon se volviera Apocalymon?! ¡Visdom! ¡¿Pero qué vamos a ganar culpando y culpando y culpando?!- exigió saber, sin notar que había dejado callado al joven, al igual que a Gumdramon, a Vormundmon y a D'arcmon- ¡NADA!- agarró a Saburo de la chaqueta, molesto- ¡Las cosas son, las cosas pasaron, ya no se puede hacer más! ¡Pero **yo** no tengo nada que ver con ese pasado…! ¡Solo soy un metiche, pero aun así sigo aquí, peleando, porque no quiero que nada más de esto pase! ¡No importa si estás o no conectado al pasado, lo que importa es lo que harás **ahora**! ¡El presente, lo que podemos hacer, es lo que vale ahora! ¡¿Entendiste?!- lo último lo exigió saber zarandeándolo un poco, echando humo de la nariz.

Saburo parpadeó, sorprendido, observando a Tagiru, que lo miraba molesto, pero decidido.

-… Pasado… Presente…- murmuró el joven, a lo que Tagiru lo soltó-… Lo que importa es el presente, y lo que podemos hacer ahora, ¿no?-miró al chico de _googles,_ quien sonrió, contento.

-¡Sí! ¡Y nuestros pasos en el presente, guiarán nuestro futuro!- sonrió Tagiru- ¡Taiki-san me enseñó eso, Gumdramon lo hizo!- miró a su compañero, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Todos nuestros amigos nos enseñan a superar la adversidad… y…!- se acomodó los _googles_, pensando en la pequeña cámara escondida en ellos-… Y a seguir nuestros ideales, no importa lo que cueste-

Ante eso, Samanta sonrió levemente, sin poder creer que era tan idiota… pero al mismo tiempo… curioso…

-… Tú…- Saburo no pudo evitar sonreír, tomando la atención de Tagiru- Eres genial. Me gustaría tener tu voluntad o determinación- admitió, rascándose la mejilla, algo incómodo- Siempre me ha afectado lo que me dicen, y me cuesta mucho superarlo… Sufrí un accidente después de enterarme por Samanta de **cómo** era en realidad mi padre… No sabía que hacer... Y ahora, solo pensaba que todo era mi culpa… Pero…- miró decidido a Tagiru- Si me quedo sin hacer nada, solo me veré lamentable, y no podré ayudar en absoluto a los que realmente necesitan ayuda- sonrió, a lo que Tagiru sonrió sonrojado- Me alegra que Taiki tenga amigos tan fuertes como tú-

-Ah, vamos, me sonrojo- Tagiru se rascó la mejilla, sonriendo avergonzado- Y no siempre he sido fuerte- aseguró, extrañándolo- La verdad que de pequeño era muy llorón- admitió, avergonzado- Siempre estaba solo porque los niños de mi clase se burlaban de mi cabello. Mira mi mechón- señaló con orgullo su mechón de cabello rojo- Se reían y me llamaban _Bicolor_, y, bueno, al igual que a ti, las cosas me afectaban mucho… Jejeje- se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Saburo.

-Es que me acordé… No recuerdo bien- admitió divertido Tagiru- Pero los matones me dejaron de molestar porque una niña les dio una patada voladora- recordó, sorprendiendo un poco a Saburo y a Gumdramon- ¿Es extraño verdad? Pero gracias a ella…- miró decidido al joven frente a él- ¡Decidí ser una _Súper Estrella_, para que así todos me admiren, y se den cuenta que este cabello es lo que destaca mi alma ardiente que está preparada para salir!- aseguró, entusiasmado- ¡Seré la mayor _Súper Estrella_, y así todos me reconocerán!- apretó su puño- ¡Y nuestro primer paso…!- miró a Gumdramon, que estaba bastante sorprendido- ¡Es superar a Taiki-san y a Shoutmon! ¡¿Verdad, Gumdramon?!- le sonrió.

-¡Sí!- sonrió entusiasmado el pequeño, subiéndose a su hombro- ¡Los dejaremos atrás! ¡Esta generación es la que vale!- chocó puños con él, sonriendo.

Saburo lo miró sorprendido, y después sonrió, contento.

-¿Y tú?- Tagiru le pasó el xros loader crema que había tenido Gumdramon, tomando su atención- ¿Cuál es tu meta?- le preguntó.

-… Mi meta…- Saburo miró la pantalla de su xros loader, y después sonreír- ¡Arreglar los desastres de mi padre, y si es necesario, darle un puñetazo al estilo Jefa para hacerlo reaccionar!- aseguró.

-¡Así se habla, Saburo-san!-sonrió contento Tagiru.

-Y…- Saburo miró decidido su xros loader, extrañando al joven de _googles_\- Ser un digno compañero, para el _guardaespaldas _del Rey, y para una de las guerreras más fuertes que existen- sonrió.

-_Saburo-kun…_\- sonrió orgullosa D'arcmon.

-_Mph_\- escuchó a Vormundmon, quien miraba para otro lado, cruzado de brazos- _Sí, sí, sí…_\- por eso, recibió un tirón de mejillas por parte de la mujer digital- _A-Ay, lo siento… D'arcmon-san…_-

Gumdramon se rió por lo bajo, contento, en cambio Saburo incómodo.

-_¿Terminaron con su drama?-_pidió saber Samanta, tomando la atención de los presentes- _Si es así, salgan del edificio. En cualquier momento el enemigo puede aparecer-_

-Sí-asintió Tagiru- Pero… ¿estás segura de dejar a Horfe?- preguntó, dudoso, sorprendiendo a Saburo.

-¿Sabes de Horfe?- se sorprendió Saburo.

-Sí, y me preocupa dejarlo solo- admitió Tagiru.

-Je- sonrió el _Aonuma_, extrañando a Tagiru- No te preocupes. Él está bien. Actúa tan bien, que a veces se me olvida que él y su esposa son de nuestro bando- aseguró, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡¿También su esposa?!-

-_Ella es parte del grupo humano infiltrado_\- le explicó Samanta- _Por eso Horfe no puede fallar en su actuación, sino muchas vidas peligrarán. ¿Lo entiendes, Tagiru? Hagas lo que hagas, esto debe mantenerse en secreto_-

-…- Tagiru frunció el ceño, preocupado- Está bien. Lo hago por Ren- sonrió.

-Te gusta sonar _cool_\- sonrió Gumdramon, aun colgado en su hombro.

-¡Es que ya soy _cool!_\- se explicó Tagiru- ¡Soy una _Súper Estrella!_

Saburo sonrió, y sacó sus lentes negros del mesón, mirándolos detenidamente…

… Aquel chico era un poco más hiperactivo que Taiki, pero, aun así, era idéntico a él…

Se puso sus lentes en la frente, como era usual, y le extendió la mano, tomando su atención.

-… ¿Podemos ser amigos?- le preguntó Saburo, haciendo que Tagiru intercambiara mirada con Gumdramon.

-¿No lo somos ya?- se extrañó el joven de _googles_.

Saburo parpadeó, y comenzó a reírse.

Tagiru se extrañó, pero también se rió.

Entonces, los xros loader de ambos comenzaron a resonar, extrañándolos.

* * *

Taiki corría por las escaleras, acompañado de Shoutmon y Kokoromon.

-Chicos, ¿cómo se sienten?- el joven sacó su xros loader rojo.

-_Nos estamos recuperando, Taiki_\- aseguró Starmon, apoyado por los demás.

-¿Wisemon?- llamó Taiki, ya que aquel digimon había sido herido gravemente, lo que lo preocupaba.

-_Tranquilo, Taiki_\- habló Jack, al lado del mago, quien dormía en el suelo digital-_ Está descansando-_

-Ya veo. Jack, realmente, muchas gracias por haber salvado en ese momento a Wizardmon- agradeció profundamente Taiki.

-_No es nada_\- aseguró de inmediato la liebre, avergonzado.

-_Jacky está rojo~_\- señaló Bearmon.

-_¡No lo estoy!-_

_-¿Azul? ¡Verde! ¿Rosa con círculos amarillos…?_\- preguntó curioso el osito- _Me doy_-

-_Mm… Pues yo creo que es un fucsia-_ le comentó V-mon.

-_¡SIGO SIENDO COLOR BLANCOOOOOO!-_

Taiki sonrió, algo incómodo.

-¿Ustedes están bien?- preguntó, mirando a los dos dragones que lo acompañaban.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Kokoromon levantó la mano.

-¡Yo también~!- la imitó Shoutmon, incomodando a Taiki.

-¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?- le preguntó el joven al dragón rojo.

-Pues no, la verdad no- admitió Shoutmon, rascándose la nariz, bastante extrañado.

-Me alegro- sonrió Kokoromon, sonrojándolo.

Taiki los miró, y sonrió, pero se detuvo cuando el xros loader comenzó a resonar.

-¿Qué sucede?- se extrañó Taiki.

-_N-No lo sé_\- aseguró Jijimon, tan extrañado como él.

Entonces, un portal al _Digiquartz_ se abrió debajo de Taiki, quien no pudo evitar caer.

-¡Taiki!- Kokoromon, sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió al joven, en cambio Shoutmon dudo por unos momentos, pero también saltó, segundos antes de que se cerrara el portal.

Al borde de la escalera, estaba Horfe, quien frunció el ceño…

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curioso Gumdramon, mirando el xros loader que resonaba.

-_No lo sé~Aniki~_\- aseguró de inmediato Betsumon.

-_No me gusta_\- admitió FlameWizardmon.

-_¿Por qué ocurre en los xros loader?_\- murmuró Vormundmon, molesto.

Entonces, debajo de ambos jóvenes, se abrieron dos portales, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡¿E-EH?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, cayendo al igual que Saburo…

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon no dudo y siguió a su amigo…

* * *

El portal llevó a los jóvenes y al pequeño al _Digiquartz_, específicamente al techo de uno de los edificios cercanos al que estaban anteriormente, y no solo a ellos dos, sino que Taiki, Shoutmon y Kokoromon aterrizaron cerca de ellos.

-Ay… Ay… Ba… jen…se…- gimió Tagiru, con Saburo y Gumdramon encima.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso…? Ma-Marea…- murmuró Shoutmon, con los ojos dando vueltas y vueltas, a lo que Kokoromon sonrió, incomoda, ya que a ella también le mareaban esos portales.

-¿Estás bien, Taiki?- Kokoromon lo ayudó a levantarse.

-A-Algo…- el joven se sobó la cabeza, mirando el lugar donde estaban- ¡Ah! ¡Tagiru…! ¡Y Saburo!- sonrió, y se acercó a ambos jóvenes, que se levantaban, adoloridos.

-¡T-Taiki!- sonrió Saburo, sorprendido.

-¡Me alegra mucho verte!- sonrió Taiki- Estas a salvo, que alivio-

-S-Sí- asintió el joven, contento de ver a su viejo amigo, quien le tendió la mano, la cual él estrechó, sonriendo.

-¡Que reunión tan conmovedora!- Tagiru comenzó a llorar, incomodándolos.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon sonrió contento, y se acercó a la digimon, quien lo abrazó, contenta- ¡Esta bien!-se acurrucó en el abrazo, contento.

-Me alegra verte bien, Gumdramon. Me preocupe mucho por ti- admitió Kokoromon, sonrojándolo…

-_Oh~_\- escuchó a Vormundmon.

-¡CÁLLATE, _CHOCOLATE_!-rugió avergonzado el pequeño.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Dónde? Tengo hambre- se le acercó Shoutmon, babeando un poco.

-¡Compórtese, Rey!- Gumdramon comenzó a zarandearlo.

-_¿Ah…? ¿Q-Qué acaba de decir el Rey?_\- parpadeó Vormundmon.

-Larga historia- se lamentó Gumdramon.

-Buen trabajo en rescatar a Saburo, Tagiru- sonrió Taiki.

-¡Ningún problema!- sonrió el joven- ¿Y cómo fue que salimos del edificio? ¿Era parte del plan?-

-No- murmuró Taiki, pensativo.

-Se supone que en el edificio hay un campo que impide que se abran portales- recordó Saburo-… Si no fueron ustedes, quien…- pero se quedó quieto al sentir una mano en su cabeza, que le acarició torpemente la cabeza- ¡Ah!-se volteo de inmediato, para ver que era Luke, quien parpadeó, extrañado- ¡Luke!- sonrió.

-¡Luke!- se alegraron los demás.

-¿Quién?- parpadeó Shoutmon, y se sobresaltó cuando una mano grande lo agarró de la chaqueta, levantándolo- ¡Suéltame, dragón supe desarrollado!- pataleó, enojado.

-¡Papá!- se alegró Kokoromon al ver a Slayerdramon, quien sujetaba a Shoutmon.

-Entonces, como nos dijo la Jefa. No recuerdas nada, ¿no, Rey?- suspiró el dragón plateado.

-Cierto… Se supone que soy el Rey de algo…- murmuró pensativo Shoutmon, a lo que Slayerdramon lo soltó, cayendo al piso dolorosamente- ¡AY!-

-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?- Tagiru miró sorprendido a Luke y a Slayerdramon, los únicos además de ellos en el edificio.

_-Yo les ordené darles apoyo_\- explicó Samanta.

-¡Samanta!- se alegró Taiki al oír a la joven en el aparato que tenía Saburo.

-¿Apoyo? ¡Pero si ya vencimos!- sonrió Tagiru, hasta que Slayerdramon y Luke lo quedaron mirando-… ¿O no…?-

-No. ¿Cuántos detectaste?- Slayerdramon miró a Luke, que miraba el cielo, moviendo sus orejas.

-… Visdom creó dos clones… Uno está en el mundo humano, el otro cerca del edificio principal, y el real merodea, buscando mi presencia- murmuró Luke, pensativo.

-Pronto te sentirá- sentenció Slayerdramon- Debemos sacar a los demás. Creo que tienen problemas con ese clon-

-¿Clon? ¡¿Visdom puede crean clones?!- se sorprendió Taiki, a lo que Luke asintió.

-_¡Pues se nota que nos has ocultado mucho!_\- pataleó Jack en el xros loader de Taiki- _¡Cuando esto termine, TU Y YO_ _tendremos mucho de qué hablar, __**padre del siglo…!**_

_-¡Padre del año!- _sonrió Bearmon, callando a Jack- _¿Del milenio…? ¡Del mes…! ¿Del día? Pues me doy de nuevo…! ¡AY!_\- se quejó, ya que la liebre le dio un fuerte coscorrón- _¡Voy a acusarte con Ranamon! ¡Le diré que me pateaste, me golpeaste, me tiraste contra la pared, me…!_-

-¡GHA!- Jack salió del xros loader, tapándose las orejas- ¡Bear, tu decibel de voz me dejará sordo un día de estos!- aseguró enojado.

-Jack, ¿te encuentras bien?- se preocupó Kokoromon.

-¿En qué sentido?- la quedó mirando Jack, y se fijó que Luke lo miraba, algo curioso- Y tú… Sé muy bien que no debo interponerme en la misión, pero después vamos a hablar seriamente-

-Oye, Jack. Sé que debimos decírtelo… ¿Pero puedes ser más comprensivo con Luke?- pidió Slayerdramon, rascándose la mejilla.

-Mm…- Jack hizo una mueca, miró para otro lado, y se cruzó de brazos- Hola, Saburo- lo saludó de mala gana, a lo que el joven sonrió, incomodo.

-Y me ignora- suspiró el dragón plateado.

-Pero, ¡¿en serio Luke es suuuuper peligroso?!- Tagiru se acercó a la liebre de cabello negro, extrañándolo- ¡¿En serio?!- pidió saber. Luke asintió- ¡GENIAL~!-

-Pues a mí me da escalofríos- suspiró Gumdramon- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?- pidió saber, curioso.

Luke meditó un rato, y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- se molestó Gumdramon, a lo que Luke asintió- ¡NO ERA PARA QUE ME CONTESTARAS!-

-Jack, Tagiru, Gumdramon. Todas las preguntas, para después- pidió Taiki, serio, tomando la atención de ellos-… Y, Shoutmon… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó pacientemente, ya que el dragón rojo miraba por detrás a Luke, extrañándolo.

-Su cola de conejo... No tiene, al igual que Jack- explicó Shoutmon.

-¡Somos liebres! Bueno, yo media liebre… ¡No somos conejos!- aseguró Jack.

-Si tengo cola, esta oculta por el pantalón- explicó Luke, parpadeando.

-_¡Lo sabía!_\- sonrió Bearmon.

-¡Oye, esa respuesta es personal!- se avergonzó Jack.

-Oh, siempre me lo había preguntado- admitió Kokoromon.

-¡No tú también!- se molestó la liebre.

-Shoutmon…- suspiro Taiki, alejándolo de Luke- No ahora-

-Ah- suspiró Slayerdramon- Estarán bien aquí, espero- murmuró, pero se quedó callado cuando escuchó, a lo lejos, el grito de dolor de Sky.

Luke se volteó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Era Sky-chan!- se asustó Tagiru.

-¡SKY!- Jack iba a saltar del edificio, pero Luke le hizo una zancadilla, haciéndolo rodar por el piso y chocar contra Tagiru, quedando enredado con él-A-Ay…-

-… Quédate con ellos- murmuró Luke, mirando a Slayerdramon- Yo iré- y, sin más, desapareció.

Slayerdramon suspiró, y agarró de inmediato a Kokoromon, quien había caminado sigilosamente.

-Tú no te escaparás como siempre lo haces- le aseguró el dragón plateado, haciendo que sonreirá, nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿Sky-chan estará bien?- se preocupó Taiki, a lo que Gumdramon frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-También me preocupa- admitió Saburo, preocupado- ¿Slayerdramon?- miró al dragón.

-Confío en Luke. Estará bien- le aseguró el caballero, dejándolo más tranquilo.

-Ese Luke…- refunfuñó Jack, sacándose a un mareado Tagiru de encima- Me las va a pagar- murmuró molesto…

_-Tanegashima_-

Una oleada de disparos se abalanzó a los jóvenes y digimon, por lo cual Slayerdramon de inmediato los cubrió con su capa, protegiéndolos.

-¡Slayerdramon!- se preocupó Taiki.

-No te preocupes. Mi capa está compuesta por una data especial- aseguró el caballero.

-¡¿Quién nos está disparando?!- pataleó enojado Tagiru, pero se fijó que Jack apretó sus puños, nervioso- ¿Jack?-

-No puede ser… No lo creo…- murmuró la liebre.

Los disparos cesaron, por lo que Slayerdramon dejó de cubrir a todos con su capa, para poder ver, al igual que los demás, al samurái que se encontraba flotando cerca de ellos…

Taiki abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido…

-… ¿Ta…Tactimon…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Taiki, sorprendiendo a Tagiru, a Saburo, y a Gumdramon.

-¿Eh? ¿Ta-Tactimon?- Tagiru miró sorprendido al digimon- N-No puede ser… es… ¡Es…!- se enojó, aprendo los puños.

-_¡TACTIMON!_\- V-mon salió del xros loader, enojado- ¡TÚ…!- saca si espada si Taiki no lo detiene.

-¡Cálmate, V-mon!- le pidió el joven, preocupado.

-Lo que me han dicho es cierto, Kudou Taiki. Has crecido bastante, y veo que te has vuelto bastante peligroso, al igual que Shoutmon- el digimon samurái se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que Taiki lo mirara enojado, y el dragón rojo algo curioso- Y miren quien te acompaña. El dragón que rechazó la oferta de Bagramon-sama, y… los últimos V-mon- miró frunciendo el ceño a Kokoromon, quien retrocedió, asustada, y después a V-mon, quien temblaba enfurecido- Pensé haber asesinado a cada uno de tu raza, pero parece que dos se salvaron- los miró, algo molesto- Por culpa de ustedes, no pude cumplir mi misión _perfectamente_. ¡No puedo permitir que semejante mancha este en mi honor!-

-¿Honor…? ¡¿HONOR?!- gritó enojado Jack, pero Slayerdramon lo sujetó- ¡Suéltame, Slayer!-

-¡Cálmate!- le ordenó Slayerdramon.

-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!- se enojó Jack- ¡TU NO LO VISTE!- la liebre miró enojado a Tactimon, que no mostró sorpresa ante su actitud- ¡YO SÍ…! ¡VÍ COMO ESE DIGIMON MATABA AL SEÑOR FÉLIX Y A LA SEÑORITA HINATA…! ¡¿CÓMO PODRÉ CALMARME?!-exigió saber, enojado.

-Entonces… ¡SI FUISTE TÚ!- gruñó enojado Gumdramon.

-¡EL QUE HIZO TODO ESE DAÑO…! ¡A SAM Y A KOKOROMON…! ¡FUISTE TÚ!- se enfureció Tagiru.

"_Así que… Ellos son los dos nuevos peligros, ¿eh?"_ Tactimon miró seriamente a ambos compañeros _"Puedo sentirlo… De ambos se desprende una gran cantidad de data muy poderosa"_ entrecerró los ojos, notando la energía entre ambos, humano y digimon _"Pero son inexpertos… Esa data… No podrá contra mi"_ hizo aparecer su espada, la cual, como se dieron cuenta Taiki y Slayerdramon, no tenía el sello que la caracterizaba.

-¡Espera, Tactimon!- llamó Taiki- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡La guerra terminó, no hay razón para pelear entre nosotros!- aseguró.

-¿No hay razón?- murmuró Tactimon- Te equivocas, Kudou Taiki- aseguró- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero, los _Generales del Bagra Army_ hemos prestado nuestro poder a estos humanos solo por una razón… _Bagramon-sama_-

-¿Q-Qué…?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-¿Q-Qué tiene que ver Bagramon?- exigió saber Slayerdramon, enojado.

-Traeremos de regreso a Bagramon-sama con ayuda de estos humanos- aseguró Tactimon, blandiendo su espada.

-¿T-Traerlo de regreso?- se asustó Gumdramon.

-N-No es bueno… P-Para nada…- Saburo apretó su xros loader, nervioso.

Jack frunció el ceño, enojado con solo ver a aquel asesino.

-¡No bromees!- gruñó V-mon, enojado.

"_¿Traer a Bagramon de regreso…?"_ Taiki estaba sumamente sorprendido _"Acaso… ¿Acaso…? ¿No saben…? ¿Lilithmon, Blastmon y Tactimon no saben que Bagramon fue purificado?"_

-Me pidieron volverme el compañero de _Aonuma Saburo_\- informó Tactimon, apuntando al joven con su espada, asustándolo- Pero… No eres mejor que Forward- aseguró- _¡Cuarta espada: Espada de la muerte!_-acumuló su energía oscura en la funda de su espada, alertando a los presentes.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Vuelvan al mundo humano!- ordenó Slayerdramon, pero fue tarde…

En el interior del edificio se formó un pilar oscuro que lo atravesó, destruyéndolo y haciendo que todos empezaran a caer por los escombros.

-¡TAGIRU!- Gumdramon se acercó a su compañero, agarrándolo con su cola, pero un escombro le cayó encima, por lo que ambos cayeron junto a los demás.

Slayerdramon iba a agarrar a todos, pero recibió unos disparos por parte de Tactimon, haciendo que cayera junto al resto.

-Mucho mejor- Tactimon hizo desaparecer su espada, observando los escombros que provocó la explosión.

Después de que terminó el derrumbe, el samurái aterrizó frente a lo que antes había sido un edificio, percatándose que los tres jóvenes, los cinco digimon, y la liebre estaban inconscientes entre los escombros, pero, lo que le sorprendió… Es que ninguno mostrara alguna herida de gravedad.

Frunció el ceño, meditativo, hasta darse cuenta que el casco de Kokoromon se había activado por unos momentos.

Lo comprendió de inmediato… La _Reliquia Digital_ los protegió.

Comenzó a caminar entre los escombros, extrañándose levemente de que los digimon en los xros loader no dijeran nada, por lo que supuso de inmediato que también se vieron afectados por su data…

-G-G…- Shoutmon frunció el ceño, y abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta que aquel digimon que los había atacado se había detenido frente a él- T-Tú…- gruñó, molesto.

-Tendrás un final apropiado, Shoutmon- Tactimon lo agarró de la bufanda, lastimándolo- Tú, y la V-mon- levantó a la inconsciente Kokoromon de la capa- Pero no te preocupes, no les haré daño al resto de tus compañeros- aseguró, observando a los jóvenes y digimon inconscientes- Iría en contra de mi honor atacar a alguien que esta fuera de combate-

-G-G…- Shoutmon frunció el ceño… No sabía por qué… Pero ese digimon no le agradaba en nada.

Tactimon comenzó a alejarse, con los dos digimon en el brazo, pero se detuvo cuando alguien agarró su capa. Miró de reojo a Taiki, quien jadeaba, adolorido.

-… Tactimon… Esta batalla… Es innecesaria…- aseguró Taiki, parándose cuanto le permitían sus piernas- T-Te lo aseguro- se le iba a acercar, pero ya no podía más y casi cae inconsciente si Tactimon no lo agarra de la polera.

-_Mph_. Ya veo… No has cambiado en nada. Sigues creyendo que las cosas y lo que piensas es lo correcto- Tactimon comenzó a elevarse- Veamos qué opina Visdom sobre tu forma de pensar…- y se alejó de los escombros.

Gumdramon frunció el ceño, y abrió levemente los ojos, para ver al samurái llevándose al Rey, a Kokoromon, y a Taiki…

-N-No te… No te los lleves…- pero cayó inconsciente.

Samanta, observando todo por la cámara algo rota en los _googles_ de Tagiru, frunció el ceño, bufando fastidiada.

Lo que pasaba… No era nada bueno…

* * *

-¡DETENTE!- gritó Yuu, pero no había caso.

Visdom tenía agarrada a Sky de la muñeca, mientras hacía que el _virus solitario_ en su palma se extendiera, y había logrado hacer que llegara a su codo, mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡PARA! ¡LE CAUSAS DAÑO A SKY-CHAN!- pidió Akari, asustada.

Ella, al igual que Yuu, Kiriha, Nene, Zenjirou y Ryoma estaban atados por un hilo dorado, que les impedía moverse, mientras sus digimon estaban aún paralizados, sin ser capaz de ayudar a la niña que gritaba de dolor.

-¡QUE TE DETENGAS!- gritó enojado Rapidmon, incapaz de levantarse.

Dorulumon intentó moverse, pero solo recibió una descarga que le causó más daño, al igual que Cerberumon.

-N-No puedo… hacer nada más… dame…- Damemon apretó sus puños, enojado consigo mismo.

-S-Si esto sigue así, Sky se convertirá en Kopierer- gruñó Greymon, enojado.

-¡No me gusta lo que pasa, Nene!- aseguró nerviosa Sparowmon, mirando a su compañera, que se veía tan asustada como ella.

-Si tan solo… Fuéramos capaces de cambiar digimon- Ryouma frunció el ceño.

-R-Rayos...- Kiriha miró enojado los escombros de su comunicador… Si tan solo hubiera podido contactarse con Taiki antes…

-¡NO TIENES HONOR DE HOMBRE!- le gritó enojado Zenjirou- ¡DEJA A SKY-CHAN Y ENFRENTAME, SI TE ATREVES!-

-Z-Zenjirou…- Ballistamon lo miró preocupado.

-¡NO SOPORTO QUE LASTIMEN A ALGUIEN FRENTE A MI!- aseguró enojado el chico- ¡PELEA COMO HOMBRE, MONO!-

Wizardmon frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños, asustado.

"_No puedo…"_ miró asustado a Sky, quien lloraba de dolor _"No soy como Gaiomon… No soy tan fuerte para protegerla… ¡¿Dónde estás, Gaiomon?!"_ apretó tanto sus puños que se lastimaba, pero, aunque sentía dolor, la parálisis no se detenía.

-Para… me duele…- gimió Sky, al borde de la inconciencia, sintiendo un gran dolor por cada partícula de la masa morada que había llegado a su codo- Para…-

Visdom solo frunció el ceño, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir una mano en su espalda…

Para los jóvenes y digimon, fue bastante sorpresivo ver aparecer a Luke detrás de Visdom, tocando su espalda, pero, un segundo después, los ojos de la liebre se volvieron azules, y, con apretar la tela de la capa del encapuchado, todo su cuerpo se desvaneció en polvos amarillos que salieron por los orificios del traje, dejando sin habla a los presentes.

Sky pudo caer si Luke no la toma en brazos rápidamente, la tela que cayó al suelo.

-… ¿L-Luke…?- murmuró Dorulumon, sorprendido, tanto así que, al igual que los digimon y humanos, no se percató que las habilidades que los retenían desaparecieron.

La niña frunció el ceño, y abrió levemente los ojos, para ver a Luke con sus ojos azules.

-… ¿Eh…? ¿L-Luky…?- murmuró Sky, cansada, a lo que la liebre asintió-… Je… Dejaste de usar capucha. Te sienta bien usar ropa que no te cubra la ca-cabeza- sonrió agotada.

Luke asintió, y le limpió un rastro de lágrimas en la mejilla.

-… Luke… ¿Te-Te molesta si empiezo a llamarte _papá…?_\- preguntó Sky, ya a punto de quedarse dormida.

La liebre abrió sus ojos azules, sorprendido.

-… ¿Te molesta…?- se preocupó Sky, pero Luke de inmediato negó, algo alterado- Ya veo… E-Entonces… G-Gracias, papá… por venir…- y se quedó dormida.

Luke, aun sorprendido por la pregunta que recibió, estaba algo sonrojado, aunque sin darse cuenta.

-O-Oye… L-Luke- lo llamó Rapidmon, asustado como los demás.

-… No están atados- murmuró la liebre de ojos azules.

-¿L-Lo mataste…?- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido, haciendo que Luke moviera las orejas- Pero… Pero pensé que tu…-

-Era un clon- aseguró Luke, acercándose al joven, quien no pudo evitar retroceder, a lo que se detuvo-… ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Y-Yo…- Yuu se sorprendió por haber retrocedido, y bajó la mirada-… yo…-

-¡CLARO QUE TENEMOS MIEDO, IDIOTA!- Rapidmon lo agarró de la camisa, enojado- ¡¿NO TE ATERRORIZARÍAS SI APARECE ALGUIEN Y HACE QUE UN ENEMIGO SEA ELIMINADO CON SOLO TOCARLO?!-

-No- aseguró Luke- Analizaría la situación y…-

-¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!- lo calló Rap.

-… Rapidmon, él era un clon. No era el verdadero Visdom- aseguró Luke, mientras todos se levantaban, adoloridos.

-Visdom… ¿Puede hacer clones?- se sorprendió Nene, ayudada a levantarse por Sparowmon.

-Sí- asintió Luke, mirando las ropas en el suelo- Pero, para derrotarlos, hay que eliminarlos-

-Ya veo, por eso usaste su _Defens System_\- sentenció Kiriha, acercándose a Greymon para ver su estado- Tu _sistema _más peligroso-

-¡¿M-Más peligroso?!- se asustó Zenjirou, mientras Nene y Akari se acercaban a Luke, para ver a Sky, preocupadas- ¡¿Q-Qué acaso Jack no tiene ese mismo sistema?!- miró a la liebre, quien volvía a tener ojos rojos- ¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que hiciste?!-

-Cálmate, Zenjirou- le pidió Ballistamon.

-… Evaporé la sangre en su sistema circulatorio- explicó Luke, sorprendiendo a los presentes- El cuerpo de un ser vivo está compuesto mayormente por líquido, el cual es un factor que puedo utilizar a favor de mi sistema-

-L-Lo eliminas por dentro-dame- murmuró Damemon, ayudado por Yuu a pararse, ya que era el digimon más lastimado.

Luke asintió.

-Supongo…- Greymon miró frunciendo el ceño a Luke, tomando su atención- Que usabas esa técnica de asesinato durante las _guerras_ en tu mundo- comentó, haciendo que todos miraran a la liebre.

-… Sí- asintió Luke- Es la que más utilizaba. Evaporar, o absorber la sangre del cuerpo del enemigo- murmuró- _Defens System_ es mi sistema más peligro, por eso… por eso creo que siento alivio de que Jack no sea capaz de usarlo en todo su potencial-confesó, sorprendiendo al dinosaurio- Wizardmon, ven. Necesito de tu magia para atender a Sky-

-S-Sí-asintió el mago, parándose y acercándose, por lo que Luke se agachó, depositando a la inconsciente niña en el piso- Sky-san…- se preocupó al ver el brazo derecho de la niña, infectado hasta la mitad con el _virus_.

-…- Yuu miró a Sky, preocupado, pero bajó la mirada, haciendo que Damemon lo mirara triste.

-Sky-chan estará bien- le aseguró el digimon, tan preocupado como él.

-… Yo… Soy lo peor- murmuró el rubio, mirando de reojo a Luke, sintiéndose pésimo por haber demostrado temor al ver una de las habilidades de la liebre…

Por él… Por esa clase de humanos… Luke solía desconfiar de su raza…

Damemon lo miró preocupado, y puso su mano en el hombro del joven, dándole su apoyo en silencio, comprendiendo el pesar que lo invadía.

-¿Sky-chan estará bien?- preguntó Akari a Luke, preocupada, mientras Dorulumon y Rapidmon se les acercaban, mirando preocupados a Sky.

-… Vivirá- murmuró Luke, sacando un rollo de vendas de su bolsillo, pero se detuvo, y se lo pasó a la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola- Hazlo tú. Visdom no espera mucho-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes, hasta que Cerberumon gruñó mirando algo en el cielo, por lo que Ryouma levantó la mirada, para ver, en efecto, a **dos** Visdom flotando en el cielo, frente al edificio central de la calle, ambos rodeados de energía amarilla.

-¡¿DOS MONOS?!- se asustó Zenjirou, mientras los digimon se ponían alerta.

-¡N-No puede ser!- Nene se tapó la boca, asustada… Si habían tenido muchos problemas con uno… con dos…

-¡Debes estar…!- Rapidmon los señaló de inmediato con sus armas, enojado- ¡Vienen por Sky!-

Greymon gruñó.

-T-Te equivocas… s-si dejaré que lo hagan-dame…- jadeo Damemon, intentando pararse, pero casi cae si Yuu no lo detiene.

-¡No! ¡Damemon, estás agotado!-se preocupó Yuu.

-Esto es malo- gruñó Dorulumon.

-¿Cuál es cuál?- Ballistamon miró a ambos encapuchados, sin poder identificar el verdadero del falso.

-Supongo que uno es un clon y el otro el verdadero- murmuró Kiriha, apretando sus puños.

-… Sí- Luke se levantó, comenzando a caminar- Visdom solo puede crear cuatro clones-

-… Correcto- habló uno de los dos encapuchados- Luke, no es necesario que combatamos entre nosotros- le aseguró.

-Podemos cooperar y alcanzar cada uno sus propios objetivos- le informó el otro encapuchado…- pero fue interrumpido porque Luke apareció frente a él rodeado de energía gris y con ojos verdes, y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo agarró de la cara y la estrelló con gran fuerza contra la pared del edificio, creando un enorme cráter.

El cuerpo que sujetaba Luke desapareció, haciendo que cayeran las ropas de este.

El otro Visdom lo miró de reojo, sin extrañarse del movimiento mortífero de la liebre, ni que este se mantuviera en el aire levitando igual que él, sin ningún problema.

-Lo hizo de nuevo…- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido-… Lo derrotó de un golpe-

-_Yuu_\- lo llamó DarkKnightmon desde el xros loader amarillo, tomando de inmediato su atención- _En esta pelea… No intervengas, solo observa_-

-¿E-Estás bien?- se preocupó Yuu.

-_Las ondas de Visdom incluso nos afectaron dentro de los xros loader_\- murmuró Belzebumon, en el xros loader de Nene, preocupándola.

-_Kiriha, Greymon, solo miren_\- les pidió Deckerdramon, tomando la atención de ambos- _Recuerden, hay batallas en las que uno no puede participar_-

-… Sí- asintió Kiriha.

Rapidmon frunció el ceño, preocupado…

-¡L-Luke…! ¡¿E-ESTÁ VOLANDO?!- se asombró Zenjirou.

-¡¿Te fijas ahora?!- lo quedó mirando la liebre digimon.

-Flotando- corrigió Ballistamon.

-Hay digimon con la capacidad de flotar en los espacios aéreos- les recordó Ryuoma, acariciando el lomo de Cerberumon para tranquilizarlo- Si Luke es tan peligroso como creemos… El poder flotar no debe ser un problema para él- aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

Akari lo miró preocupada, y después a Sky, a quien le vendaba el brazo.

-Será mejor llevar a Sky-chan a un mejor lugar- le dijo a Wizardmon, quien negó, preocupado.

-Lo mejor será… no moverla hasta que despierte, y temo que el xros loader no sea un buen lugar para ella- aseguró, al ver que la niña sacaba su xros loader.

Akari apretó sus puños, preocupada.

-Te has ablandado mucho- murmuró Visdom con voz grave, mientras Luke sacaba su mano de los escombros del edificio, mirándolo de reojo- ¿Por qué decidiste atacar a mi clon, y no a mi _yo_ real?- pidió saber.

-…- Luke frunció el ceño, haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes-… Me equivoqué-

Ante eso, los que estaban en la calle se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?!- le gritó Rapidmon- ¡HAZ HECHO UN MOVIMIENTO ASOMBROSO…! ¡¿Y DICES QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE?!-Luke asintió- ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ADMITIRLO ASÍ…?!-pero se calló cuando Sparowmon le dio un coscorrón.

-¡No hagas que se fijen en nosotros!- exigió la digimon, asustada, y más aún cuando Visdom señaló al grupo con su bastón.

-¡Algo va a hacer!- gruñó Greymon, a lo que los digimon se alertaron…

Entonces, de golpe, Luke levantó el brazo hacia donde apuntaba Visdom, haciendo que, un momento a otro, su piel fuera dañada y perforada en la forma de un círculo, haciéndolo retroceder bastante.

-¡LUKE!- se preocupó Rapidmon.

-¡¿Q-Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó Zenjirou.

-Al parecer, Luke nos acaba de proteger- murmuró Dorulumon, nervioso, tomando la atención de los presentes.

Yuu miró nervioso a la liebre, y se sorprendió al ver que el agujero en el brazo de este se regeneró.

-Ese es… El sistema de regeneración- murmuró Ryouma, serio.

Luke observó su brazo, pero no inspeccionando si sanó correctamente, sino observaba el agujero que ahora tenía esa parte de la camisa.

De repente, fue rodeado por aura depresiva…

-… La camisa es de Kudou Etsu… Yuno me matará…- murmuró, haciendo que la mayoría del grupo se cayera de espaldas.

-¡¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Kudou-san?!- exigió saber Zenjirou, sacudiendo su espada de madera de un lado a otro.

Luke asintió honestamente, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas.

-¿Te preocupas por un objeto material?- se sorprendió levemente Visdom, sin encontrarle lo gracioso o lo absurdo a la situación.

-… Los humanos hacen eso- se explicó Luke, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa blanca- Le dan un valor a objetos materiales que les causan gusto, comodidad, utilidad, o les son importantes por el valor económico-murmuró- Intento comprender esa forma egoísta de pensar, y creo que es por el esfuerzo que hacen para poder obtener el objeto, y por eso les son preciados los objetos materiales… O también puede ser por un motivo sentimental que los ata al objeto…- miró serio a Visdom-… Los humanos son codiciosos… pero… eso los hace interesantes…-

-Los hace peligrosos- aseguró Visdom, serio- Sus acciones van en contra de la naturaleza. Crean guerras y lastiman el lugar donde habitan solo por deseos mundanos. Lo peor de ellos es que viven tan poco, que después de hacer atrocidades, mueren, y no son capaces de vivir en el futuro en que han condenado a otros por sus acciones. Son un error-

-… Los seres humanos no son perfectos… Y no ser perfecto no significa ser un error- murmuró Luke, haciendo que sus ojos verdes cambiaran a rojos, mientras la energía que lo rodeaba de gris a blanca- Los únicos errores creados por las manos del hombre son las objetos vélicos que usan para matarse unos a otros solo por razones irracionales… Como tú y yo- eso hizo que Visdom se quedara quieto-… Ambos somos errores…-

Visdom sacudió su bastón hacia Luke, lanzando esferas de energía que él repelió levantando su mano y creando una muralla de fuego blanco, iluminando casi por completo la calle, haciendo que los que estaban en el piso se cubrieran los ojos.

Las esferas repelidas cayeron en unos edificios, destruyéndolos por completo, y formando tal ráfaga que Greymon usó su cola para cubrir al grupo del polvo y escombros que provocó el impacto.

Las llamas de Luke se desvanecieron cuando la mano de Visdom las atravesó, a punto de agarrar el rostro de la liebre, quien simplemente se movió y pateó la espalda del encapuchado, lanzándolo a varias cuadras, destrozando las calles.

Debajo de la liebre apareció un círculo mágico, el cual explotó peligrosamente, rompiendo los vidrios de los edificios cercanos provocados por la onda.

Del humo salió Luke, con los rasguños curándose casi de inmediato, aterrizando en una pared de un edificio, teniendo que saltar de inmediato de esta al esquivar una esfera de energía amarilla que lanzó Visdom con su báculo desde donde se incorporaba.

La explosión destrozó de tal forma el edificio que varios escombros enormes comenzaron a caer en dirección al grupo.

-_¡Heavy Speaker!_\- Ballistamon logró repeler los escombros, para alivio de los jóvenes.

-S-Sorprendente… Solo unos ataques y causó… Todo eso…- murmuró Ryouma, sorprendido, observando la destrucción causada en el lugar, mucho mayor que el disparo de _MusoKnightmon_.

-Su forma de pelear es más precisa… Buscan eliminarse sin preámbulos- gruñó Greymon, molesto.

-Solo podemos ver, nada más- Kiriha frunció el ceño, molesto- ¿Cómo está Sky?- miró a Akari, quien miraba preocupada a la niña.

-Está comenzando a respirar mejor- aseguró la pelirroja.

-Cuando se despierte, nos alejaremos de aquí. Este lugar es demasiado peligroso- ordenó Kiriha, a lo que los jóvenes asintieron.

Wizardmon lo miró serio, y después miró preocupado a la niña inconsciente…

Si tal solo fuera más fuerte… Cosas así no le pasarían a Sky…

-Mirarlos esconderse de esa forma…- escucharon, haciendo que los jóvenes y digimon del Xros Heart se quedaran quietos-… Hace que sienta decepción de mis antiguos enemigos-

Kiriha se volteó de inmediato al igual que el resto, para ver a Tactimon sobrevolando cerca de ellos, sujetando con uno de sus brazos a un inconsciente Taiki y a Kokoromon, y en el otro sujetaba a Shoutmon, quien intentaba librarse de su agarre.

-¡TAIKI!- se asustó Akari, tapándose el rostro- ¡SHOUTMON! ¡Kokoromon-CHAN!-

-¡TACTIMON!- se enfureció Rapidmon.

Luke, quien acababa de aterrizar en el borde de un edificio casi destrozado al esquivar unas esferas de Visdom, movió sus orejas y miró de reojo al samurái digital…

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a aquel digimon, sintiendo el leve recordatorio de los cuerpos inertes de Hinata y Félix frente a la pequeña Samanta…

Apretó sus puños, pero se distrajo…

Visdom apareció detrás, de él, y, cuando se volteó, el encapuchado lo atravesó con varas de energía amarilla, clavándolo contra un edificio.

-¡LUKE!- se dio cuenta Rapidmon, asustado.

-Es curioso…- Visdom se acercó levitando a Luke, quien tenía la mirada gacha- Aunque no seas capaz de entender los sentimientos y emociones, incluso alguien como tú, al ver al asesino de sus _amigos_, puede bajar la guardia. Te has debilitado, Luke… No, **Zodiaco**-

Ante eso, Luke frunció levemente el ceño.

-Pensé que Luke daría más combate- admitió Tactimon.

-¡Tactimon, suéltalos!- gruñó Greymon, enojado.

-¿Van a enfrentarme en ese estado?- preguntó el digimon- Visdom, ¿no planeabas acaso obtener los _virus solitarios?_ Aunque me gustaría eliminarla yo mismo, para cumplir a la perfección mi misión, eres tú quien debe encargarse de su virus- señaló a Kokoromon, inconsciente en su brazo al lado de Taiki.

-Sí…- Visdom se le iba a acercar, pero se detuvo cuando unas pequeñas llamas blancas aparecieron a su alrededor, y, antes de que reaccionara, explotaron, lanzándolo con fuerza contra un edificio, derrumbándolo.

Luke, clavado en otro edificio, sonrió levemente…

-… Parece que el combate sigue- murmuró Tactimon, bastante interesado en la batalla entre aquellas entidades tan peligrosas… mucho más que él.

-¡S-Suéltame…!- gruñía Shoutmon- ¡Que me sueltes!- mordió el brazo de Tactimon.

-¡ARG!- el samurái gimió de dolor- ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves…?!- levantó su brazo, intentando sacarse a Shoutmon, pero este le mordía con mucha fuerza- ¡SUÉLTAME!- enojado, sacudió su brazo con tanta fuerza, que se soltó de Shoutmon, lanzando al dragón contra el piso, rodando un buen rato, terminando mareado.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó Akari, mientras el dragón se sentaba, adolorido.

-A-Aun me confundo si mi nombre es Shoutmon o _Cuernomon_\- admitió el digimon, mareado.

-¡Chibi, ponte a cubierto!- le gruñó Greymon.

-¡¿Chibi?!- se ofendió Shoutmon- ¡¿Qué acaso tengo un tercer nombre?!

-_Tsch. ¡Tanegashima!_\- Tactimon disparó sus cañones hacia Shoutmon, quien se cubrió con los brazos, nervioso.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó Dorulumon.

-¡¿Por qué no se protege?!- se enfadó Rapidmon.

-¿Ni siquiera recuerda sus poderes?- murmuró Kiriha, nervioso.

Entonces, Ballistamon activó su dañado motor, y, rápidamente, se alejó de la protección que les brindaba el cansado Greymon, para acercarse a Shoutmon y cubrirlo con su cuerpo de metal de los disparos, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Ballistamon!- se asustó Zenjirou.

-¿Q-Qué haces…?- murmuró Shoutmon, con un hilo de voz, sorprendido.

-Protejo a mi amigo- aseguró Ballistamon, aguantando el dolor de las balas en su espalda metálica, hasta que hubo una pequeña explosión en una de sus partes, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, sin dejar de cubrir al dragón.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, horrorizado y asustado.

-Mm…- Tactimon detuvo sus cañones- Sin balas- frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Ballistamon, Shoutmon!- Zenjirou se alejó de Greymon al igual que Akari y Dorulumon, acercándose corriendo al digimon robot, que usó sus brazos para apoyarse.

-… Ballistamon- se preocupó Nene, asustada.

-L-Lo siento… Zenjirou- se disculpó el robot cuando el joven llegó a su lado.

-¡¿P-Por qué te disculpas?! ¡Hiciste lo que creíste correcto! ¡No puedo enojarme por eso!-aseguró Zenjirou, nervioso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Dorulumon.

-Mi maquinaria… está muy dañada- admitió Ballistamon.

-… Ballistamon- Akari lo miró preocupada, y le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que el robot no pudiera evitar sonreír.

El lobo frunció el ceño, preocupado. Todos los digimon que habían peleado contra los Kopierer estaban cansados y lastimados.

-… ¿Por qué…?-

La voz de Shoutmon hizo que los cuatro miraran al dragón, que estaba completamente sorprendido.

-… ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué recibiste todos esos disparos por mí?! ¡¿Qué eres idiota?! ¡¿No aprecias tu vida?!- exigió saber, asustado.

-… Shoutmon- se entristeció Akari.

-… Porque somos amigos- aseguró Ballistamon.

-¡NO TE RECUERDO!- lo calló Shoutmon, parándose- ¡A NINGUNO DE USTEDES! ¡NO RECUERDO A ESE NIÑO HUMANO NI A ESA DIGIMON!-señaló a Tactimon, quien tenía sujetos a Taiki y a Kokoromon, mientras sus cañones se recargaban- ¡NO RECUERDO A NADIE…! ¡¿Y TU VIENES Y ME SALVAS DICIENDO QUE _SOMOS AMIGOS?!_ ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE REACCIONE ANTE ESO?!- exigió saber, mirando a Ballistamon- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO PIENSE QUE ESTOY SIENDO ENGAÑADO O ALGO ASÍ…?! ¡RESPÓNDEME!- se agarró la cabeza-… No entiendo nada…-

-Shoutmon- se preocupó Zenjirou.

"_¿No puede siguiera recordar algo aunque Ballistamon se haya arriesgado por él…?"_ Dorulumon frunció el ceño, serio _"Shoutmon, ¿qué es lo que realmente te impide recordarnos?"_

-… No hay que entender nada- respondió Ballistamon, tomando la atención del dragón, junto con la de los demás- Nuestra amistad no necesita explicación alguna. Es algo que pasó, que _estaba destinado_… Shoutmon, tu eres un digimon que no debería vivir en esta época, pero aun así estás aquí… Y yo soy un digimon creado para estar en el bando de los malos, pero estoy aquí, en el de los buenos- recordó, sorprendiéndolo- Shoutmon, no es que no puedas recordar, sino es que tienes miedo de recordar _quién eres_-

-… ¿Eh…?- el dragón abrió los ojos, sorprendido-… ¿Tengo miedo…?-

-Sí… Antes de perder la memoria fuiste inundado de oscuridad… y atacaste a un inocente-le informó Ballistamon, sorprendiéndolo más.

Al escucharlo, Wizardmon bajó la mirada, preocupado.

-Parte de ti teme volver a sentir esa oscuridad, y es por eso que te es imposible siguiera recordar tu propio nombre- aseguró el robot dañado, serio.

-¿D-De qué…? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- negó Shoutmon, asustado- ¡No tiene sentido lo que dices! ¡S-Sí tengo oscuridad…! ¡Entonces soy como él…!- apuntó a Tactimon, quien frunció el ceño- ¡Entonces soy un villano...!-

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- Ballistamon lo agarró de los hombros, dejándolo callado- ¡NO ES _LO QUE ERES, _QUIEN SEÑALA _QUIEN ERES_, ES **LO** **QUE HACES** QUIEN LO DICE! ¡Shoutmon, son tus propias acciones quien hacen a tu **yo**! ¡Sé que debes tener miedo a tu pasado, pero eso no significa que lo rechaces!- aseguró el robot- ¡No te rindas en entenderte y descubrir quién realmente eres!-

Shoutmon abrió sus ojos azules, sorprendido.

-… ¿C-Cómo lo sabes…?- preguntó, nervioso-… Decir todo eso… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de tus palabras…?-

-Porque fuiste tú quien me las enseñó- aseguró Ballistamon, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido- Cuando no sabía quién era, tú no te rendiste y me hiciste entender que soy yo quien escoge mi _verdadero yo_, sin importar mi pasado. **Porque somos amigos**-lo miró serio.

Shoutmon, sorprendido, bajó la mirada…

-… Recargado- murmuró Tactimon, apuntando a los tres digimon y a los dos humanos, tomando la atención de todos.

Luke, aun clavado, frunció el ceño, y observó de reojo a Visdom intentando levantarse de entre todos los escombros.

-¡Aléjense de ahí!- ordenó Kiriha.

-¡Piensa, Shoutmon!- le pidió Ballistamon al dragón, haciendo que lo mirara- ¡¿Qué o quién realmente quieres ser?! ¡¿Realmente quieres vivir con miedo a esa oscuridad?! ¡¿Quieres que _ese yo_ te impida recordar a tus amigos y seres queridos?! ¡¿Quieres olvidar quién eres tú?!-

Shoutmon cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

-¡Recuerda quién eres!- le pidió Akari.

-¡Sí! ¡No puedes olvidar ni querer olvidarlo, Shoutmon!- le aseguró Zenjirou.

-Sabemos que puedes, Shoutmon- aseguró Dorulumon, serio.

El dragón rojo se agarró la cabeza, con la sensación de que alguien le causaba un gran daño…

Entonces… las palabras de aquellos digimon y humanos desaparecieron, por lo que abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en un espacio oscuro.

Al principio se asustó, hasta que una luz dorada apareció detrás de él, y lo abrazó, dejándolo sorprendido.

-_Has crecido mucho… Estoy orgullosa_\- habló la luz, mientras dejaba de ser tan brillante, tomando la forma de una _Dukemon_ femenina de armadura carmesí con bordes dorados, y alas blancas en la espalda. Solo podía verse su mentón, ya que el resto de su rostro era cubierto por su casco carmesí, aunque podían verse sus ojos verdes.

-Tú…- murmuró Shoutmon, extrañado de sentirse cómodo en su abrazo.

-_Estoy feliz de que llegaras hasta aquí, esta vez sin la ayuda de tu padre_\- sonrió la mujer digimon, y le besó la frente, dejándolo quieto- _Mi pequeña voz-_

Por unos momentos, la pupila desapareció en los ojos de Shoutmon, pero, cuando parpadeó, no solo regresó, sino que también regresó algo más en él…

-… Yo…- Shoutmon miró sorprendida a la digimon-… ¿C-Cómo es que… ahora te recuerdo… _madre…?_\- preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras una lágrima cursaba su rostro.

Kisakimon sonrió maternalmente, y abrazó con más ternura a su hijo.

-_La oscuridad es cruel, mi pequeño. Siempre intentará arrebatarte lo más preciado para ti, pero debes entender que la oscuridad también puede ser víctima- _le recordó la _Dukemon_ carmesí-_ La oscuridad puede actuar también para el bien… Son los actos egoístas, los que vuelven lo oscuro en malo… Recuérdalo_-

-T-Todo este tiempo… A ti… y a padre… siempre tuve rencor porque creí que me habían abandonado… y ahora…- Shoutmon cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-_Y ahora… debes dar la cara por tus amigos_\- Kisakimon se alejó lentamente de Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolo- _No puedo prometerte que nos veremos de nuevo… Pero siempre estaré aquí, en tu interior, protegiendo tu propia luz de la oscuridad…_\- sonrió, y desapareció…

Shoutmon la miró irse tristemente, quedándose solo en esa oscuridad…

Ahora lo recordaba… Recordaba todo… A TODOS.

Apretó sus puños, enojado al darse cuenta de todos los problemas que había causado, y a quienes había dañado…

Incluso… había olvidado el lazo importante que tenía con Taiki, tanto así que no había tomado interés en que lo hubieran herido… Ni que, en esos momentos, Tactimon lo tuviera prisionero… junto a Kokoromon…

Shoutmon rugió enfurecido, siendo rodeado de una luz dorada que iluminó toda esa oscuridad…

* * *

-_¡Tanegashima!_\- Tactimon disparó contra los tres digimon y los dos jóvenes, quienes se cubrieron con los brazos, pero una luz dorada eliminó las balas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

El digimon samurái se sorprendió, y más al darse cuenta que el bolsillo de Taiki se iluminaba, o, en otras palabras, el xros loader…

Luke, al ver esa luz dorada, frunció el ceño…

-¡LUKE!- escuchó, y miró a Visdom, salir algo lastimado de entre los escombros, mirándolo enojado- ¡¿Este era tu objetivo?!-exigió saber.

La liebre… simplemente sonrió levemente.

-¡¿Q-qué es esa luz?!- murmuró Rapidmon, molesto, cubriéndose los ojos con los brazos al igual que los demás.

Entonces, el rugido enfurecido de cierto dragón sorprendió a los presentes.

La luz se desvaneció, por lo que Tactimon dejó de cubrirse, solo para ver una figura dorada frente a él, y, antes de reaccionar, recibió tal puñetazo que fue lanzado contra varios edificios, soltando a sus dos rehenes.

Taiki y Kokoromon comenzaron a caer, pero la figura los tomó en brazos, y aterrizó en el techo del edificio donde estaba clavado Luke, quien, sin sorprenderse, levantó la cabeza, para ver a OmegaShoutmon, pero una versión algo mejorada de su forma evolucionada.

Tenía la misma figura, pero modificada al punto de que parecía un caballero, tenía una bufanda carmesí larga y degastada, un cinto negro con solo una empuñadura plateada, y las partes de las piernas tenían bordes plateados.

-¡¿E-Es OmegaShoutmon?!- se sorprendió Zenjirou, atónito como los demás jóvenes y digimon.

-P-Pero es diferente- murmuró atónito Ryuoma…

-… Como un caballero…- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido.

-Ya veo… OmegaShoutmon se actualizó- sonrió levemente Greymon, sorprendiendo a Kiriha- Durante los años en el Mundo Digital en que no nos vimos, Shoutmon entrenó y estuvo desarrollando sus habilidades. Parece que, al fin, su data al fin actualizó su evolución- le contó a su compañero.

-Eso lo explica- sonrió levemente el rubio.

-Que alivio…- sonrió Akari.

-Pero… ¿es el Shoutmon que conocemos?- murmuró Dorulumon.

-Lo es- sonrió Ballistamon, tomando su atención- Lo sé-aseguró.

OmegaShoutmon miró preocupado a Taiki y a Kokoromon en sus brazos, y los depositó en el suelo, preocupado.

-… Perdónenme… Por todo…- pidió, arrepentido.

-… No estoy enojado contigo…- aseguró cansado Taiki, abriendo un poco los ojos- Gracias por no darnos la espalda-

-Je… Aprendí del mejor- sonrió el dragón dorado.

Luke los miró de reojo, y sonrió levemente, pero se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que Visdom ya no estaba entre los escombros, por lo que miró de inmediato al lugar donde estaban los demás…

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Ballistamon al sentir algo detrás, y, antes de que se volteara, Visdom creó tal ventisca que él rodó al igual que los demás.

-¡Akari-san! ¡Zenjirou-san!- se asustó Yuu, haciendo que OmegaShoutmon se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Luke frunció el ceño, y comenzó a mover sus brazos, intentando quitarse las estacas de energía.

Ballistamon frunció el ceño, intentando levantarse, pero no pudo porque Visdom puso su pie en su pecho, impidiéndoselo.

-… No lo entiendo…- murmuró el encapuchado- Eres solo un robot, creado por un digimon, pero, aun así, lograste hacer que el poder de _Kisakimon_ brotara en el Rey- informó, sorprendiendo un poco a Ballistamon- ¿Qué te hace tan especial? ¿Está dentro de tus circuitos?- preguntó, algo curioso, agarrando el brazo de Ballistamon, intentando quitárselo, haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¿Tengo que separarte pieza por pieza para verlo?-

-¡BALLISTAMON!- rugió asustado OmegaShoutmon, saliendo disparado en su ayuda.

-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!- gruñó enojado Greymon, abalanzándose al encapuchado.

Pero, solo con un movimiento de su bastón, Visdom creo tal ráfaga que ambos digimon evolucionados salieron disparados a diferentes direcciones.

-¡G-G…!- gimió de dolor Ballistamon, sintiendo que el encapuchado iba a arrancarle el brazo en cualquier momento.

-¡BALLISTAMON!- se asustó Nene.

-Quiero saberlo… ¿Qué es lo que te permitió liberar a un digimon de las ataduras de la oscuridad?- exigió saber Visdom, pero se quedó detuvo cuando Zenjirou se le había abalanzado y le golpeó la cabeza con su espada de madera.

-¡MEN!- gritó enojado el joven.

Luke, dejando de forcejear con las estacas de energía, parpadeó, sorprendido.

Los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían decir nada, más que abrir la boca, atónitos de que Zenjirou fuera el único capaz de darle un golpe certero al encapuchado, a diferencia de Luke…

-¡DEJA A MI COMPAÑERO EN PAZ!- ordenó enojado y asustado Zenjirou, blandiendo su espada de madera- ¡¿QUIERES SABER _POR QUÉ_ LOGRÓ TRAER DE REGRESO A SHOUTMON?! ¡Te lo diré! ¡El secreto no está en el interior de los circuitos de Ballistamon, sino en su alma! ¡No es que él sea una máquina construida para eso, sino que es su destino en ser quien puede comprender estas emociones!- aseguró el joven- ¡SE LLAMA **AMISTAD** LA RESPUESTA QUE BUSCAS, MONO VIEJO!- pataleó, exasperado.

-Z-Zenjirou…- gimió de dolor Ballistamon, sorprendido.

-Perdóname, Ballistamon… Debí darme cuenta… Debí entender que eras, junto a Taiki y Kokoromon-chan, a quienes más les afectaba la pérdida de memoria de Shoutmon. ¡Discúlpame!- pidió.

-… No te preocupes- sonrió el digimon, agradecido.

-… ¿Amistad?- murmuró Visdom, asustando a Zenjirou, especialmente cuando lo miró con sus ojos ámbar- ¿Hablas del término que tanto intriga a Luke?- preguntó, dejando a Ballistamon y acercándose al joven, asustándolo- Que estupidez- lo señaló con su bastón.

OmegaShoutmon abrió los ojos, asustado.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, VISDOM!- rugió enojado, y golpeó el piso, haciendo que su sombra formara una flecha, surcara el piso, y se conectara a la del encapuchado, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡¿S-Sombras?!- se sorprendió Rapidmon, identificando la sombra de Apocalymon.

-… ¿Aprendió a controlarla…?- se sorprendió Wizardmon.

Visdom frunció el ceño, y, con un movimiento de su bastón, eliminó la sombra del dragón dorado, sorprendiéndolo.

-Es una sombra muy débil- aseguró, y miró a Zenjirou, quien retrocedió, apuntándolo con su espada de madera.

-¡Zenjirou, aléjate de ahí!- ordenó Dorulumon, intentando pararse.

-¡No planeo dejar a Ballistamon!- aseguró el joven, asustado- ¡No lo haré!- gritó.

Entonces, el xros loader en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar, al igual que Ballistamon, sorprendiendo a Visdom y a los presentes.

-¿E-Esa luz…?- se sorprendió Ryuoma.

-La luz de la evolución- murmuró Yuu, atónito.

No solo las heridas de Ballistamon sanaron, sino que también una armadura _electromagnética _plateada se incorporó a su cuerpo, el cual aumentó un poco de tamaño.

-_¡AtlurBallistamon!_\- el digimon robot se incorporó, preparado, terminando su evolución.

-… Ba… Ballistamon… ¿Evolucionó…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz OmegaShoutmon, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-… Evolucionó… Ballistamon… Evolucionó… AtlurBallistamon…- murmuró sorprendido Zenjirou, y, simplemente, se desmayó.

Visdom abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver esa evolución, y miró a Luke a varios metros, aun clavado…

La liebre sonreía levemente…

Que Luke sonriera… Significaba que tenía planteado todo eso…

Lo usó como una herramienta para probar los lazos dorados entre los humanos y digimon, para que evolucionaran y tomaran mayor poder.

Frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡Estás en el paso!- el robot estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, por lo que simplemente desapareció y apareció varios metros, solo para darse cuenta que ese ataque era una farsa, ya que lo primero que hizo AtlurBallistamon fue agarrar al desmayado Zenjirou y alejarlo de su vista.

Visdom miró a los digimon del lugar, algo curioso, y después miró a Luke, quien se sacaba sin problemas las estacas.

-Luke… Los usas como herramientas…- aseguró Visdom, mirando a la liebre libre, con sus heridas sanando.

-… Sí… Así se hacen las cosas en Jäger- se explicó Luke, levantando un poco su mano vacía, para hacer aparecer una gema verde en ella, sorprendiendo a Visdom.

-¡¿Colgante…?!-murmuró.

-… En situaciones como estas, por haber ayudado a hacer que el Rey recuperara la memoria, y se desbloqueara una evolución en las filas del Xros Heart, normalmente se agradecería tu apoyo inconsciente- murmuró Luke, pensativo, mientras la gema verde se volvía dorada, y los digimon y jóvenes en el lugar, incluso Taiki, Kokoromon, Sky, y el grupo a varias calles lejos del lugar, inconsciente en aquellos escombros, fueron rodeados por la energía dorada, al igual que la liebre-Pero… No sé agradecer…-

-¡ZODIACO!- se enfureció Visdom, y lanzó un dragón de energía hacia Luke, quien, simplemente, se tele transportó a otro lugar, junto al resto, dejando solo al encapuchado.

Visdom apretó sus puños, sin poder creer que había caído en una de las estrategias de su enemigo…

* * *

_Mundo Humano_

En uno de los bosques cercanos a la ciudad, entre los árboles, aparecieron en un umbral de luz todo el grupo de rescate, incluyendo a Luke y a Slayerdramon. La liebre tenía en brazos a la inconsciente Sky.

La caída de todo el numeroso grupo hizo temblar levemente la tierra, despertando a los que estaban inconscientes…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- gritó de dolor Tagiru, debajo de los jóvenes, los digimon, y los enormes digimon- ¡MI ESPALDA! ¡MI ESPALDA! ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Samanta, observando la situación desde su computador, suspiró, pidiendo paciencia…

* * *

_Al rato…._

-¡ERES EL PEOR PADRE QUE HA EXISTIDO EN TODOS LAS VIDAS QUE PODRÍA TENER UN GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- le gritó enojado Jack a Luke, haciendo que las orejas de este se sacudieran al igual que su cabello negro.

-¿Qué tienes contra Spadamon?- pidió saber ofendido V-mon.

Los únicos que estaban en el bosque eran los jóvenes, Luke, Slayerdramon, Jack, Sky, Kokoromon, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon y V-mon. Ellos eran los únicos digimon, ya que el resto estaba tan cansado por las batallas, que dormían y eran sanados en los xros loader.

_-N-No me metas…- _pidió Spadamon, cansado.

Taiki sonrió nervioso, y miró algo preocupado a Shoutmon, que estaba sentado encima de una rama, pensativo.

-… Taiki- Gumdramon se acercó al joven, preocupado- El Rey… ¿Recuperó la memoria?-

-Sí…- asintió Taiki- Debes entender que tiene mucho que procesar- le pidió.

El pequeño asintió, nervioso, mientras Kokoromon miraba preocupada la dragón rojo.

-Jojojojo. Ballistamon evolucionó en una forma perfecta- sonreía Zenjirou, jactancioso, incomodando al robot- ¡Ahora somos de los mejores!- le sonrió a su compañero.

-Baja de la nube- le pidió Akari, a lo que Nene sonrió, nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sky-chan?- le preguntó a la niña, que observaba divertida los gritos de Jack a Luke, quien estaba sentado en el piso, como un niño chico al que pillan en una travesura e intenta no escuchar el regaño.

-Bien, algo momia, pero bien- sonrió Sky, observando su brazo vendado- ¡Ahora soy como Kokory~!- le sonrió a la V-mon naranja, quien sonrió, algo avergonzada.

-¡… MENTIROSO, MANIPULADOR, EGOÍSTA, OBSESIVO CON LAS SOBREPROTECCIONES INNECESARIAS…!-seguía gritándole Jack a Luke, quien bajó las orejas, sintiéndose empequeñecer por cada regaño.

-… No puedo creer que fuera él quien me asustó- suspiró Yuu.

-¡Que celos! ¡Me hubiera gustado ver en acción a Luke!- se lamentó Tagiru, amurado- ¡Luke, ponte a pelear para poder verte!- le pidió.

-¡NO!- saltaron de golpe Akari, Nene, Yuu, Zenjirou, Ryouma y Ballistamon, sobresaltándolo.

-Preferiría que fuera algo que quedara en la memoria- aseguró el digimon robot.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Tan espectacular es?!- sonrió Tagiru.

-¡¿VES LOS ENREDOS QUE HACES, MANIATICO DE LAS PELEAS?!- le gritó Jack a Luke, haciéndolo empequeñecer más.

-Jack… Sé comprensivo con Luke- pidió Slayerdramon, cruzado de brazos, al lado de Saburo, quien sonrió, incómodo- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, tomando su atención.

-Yo… Aprendí mucho- aseguró, sonriendo el joven- Seré esta vez un buen elemento, y haré que Vormundmon esté orgulloso de mi- le dijo decidido, sacando su xros loader.

-Parece una buena meta- Kiriha se le acercó, sonriendo levemente.

Su primo asintió, contento.

-¡ADORADOR DE LOS SECRETISMOS ENREDADOS Y SIN SENTIDO! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA?!- exigió saber enojado Jack a Luke, quien volvió a su tamaño original para poder responder.

-… Soy inocente…-

Jack lo miró enojado.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡VOY A CONVERTIRTE EN HIELO PARA QUE PRUEBES LO QUE ES ESTAR SELLADO NO SÉ CUANTOS SIGLOS!- Jack se le abalanza con su sistema activado si Sky, Saburo y Tagiru no lo agarran a tiempo- ¡SUÉLTENME!-

-¡Y-Yuno-san dijo que Luke hizo todo eso para protegerlos!- le recordó Tagiru.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Luke solo quería protegerlos a ambos!- aseguró Saburo.

-¡Ten piedad con papá!- pidió Sky.

-_¡¿P-Papá?!_\- Jack desactivo de golpe su sistema, mirando atónito a su hermana- ¡¿Lo vas a llamar así?!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es nuestro papi- se extrañó Sky.

-¡Pero es que…!- Jack se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado- ¡Y no te emociones porque te llamen _papi!_\- le ordenó a Luke, quien estaba sonrojado, sobresaltándolo- ¡Que te quede esto claro! ¡No planeo llamarte así **jamás!- **le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo, y, echando humo de las orejas, se alejó.

-… Jacky…- se preocupó Sky.

-Esperaba que Jack aceptara todo… Pero parece que le complica- suspiró Saburo, y Nene puso su mano en su hombro.

-Estoy segura que lo hará- sonrió. El joven asintió, de acuerdo.

Slayerdramon respiró hondo.

-Sabias que algo así pasaría, ¿no?- miró a Luke, para asustarse al verlo sin ánimos en el piso- ¡O-Oye!-

-… Me da pena Luke- admitió Akari.

-Un rechazo total de su hijo… Debe ser doloroso- admitió Zenjirou, rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Ballistamon asintió.

-Secretos misteriosos, ser usados para aumentar probabilidades de ganar- murmuraba fastidiado Jack- ¡Oye, Cuernomon!- pateó el árbol donde estaba el dragón, sobresaltando a Taiki, a Gumdramon y a Kokoromon. El dragón rojo lo miró de reojo, serio- ¡¿Acaso tú también vas a ocultarnos algo?! ¡EH! ¡¿Lo harás?! ¡Eh! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡EH!- comenzó a patear aún más el árbol, enojado.

-Jack parece metralleta de patadas- le comentó V-mon a Kokoromon, quien sonrió incomoda.

Shoutmon lo miró serio, después cerró los ojos, pacientemente, aguantando las sacudidas, y… no pudo más.

-¡DEJA DE DESQUITARTE CON EL ÁRBOL, JACK!- le gritó Shoutmon, dándole tal susto que se cayó de espaldas- Rayos- el dragón aterrizó, molesto- Solo estaba asimilando todas mis memorias, nada más- aseguró- No estoy ocultando nada- se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces… ¿realmente nos recuerda?- Gumdramon se acercó al dragón- ¿A todos?-

Shoutmon lo miró de reojo, haciendo que el pequeño se quedara quieto al reconocer la mirada del Rey. Una mirada seria, pero tranquila.

-Kiriha- señaló al rubio de ojos azules- Yuu, Nene, Akari, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, Ryuoma, Slayerdramon, Luke, Sky-chan, Jack, Tagiru, Taiki, Gumdramon, Kokoromon…- nombró, señalando a cada uno, hasta que señaló a V-mon, quien parpadeó- Y tú…- lo agarró de la bufanda, chocando nariz con él- **Creo que tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo, ¿cortejando a mi novia cuando yo ni siquiera la recordaba?**\- sonrió tenebrosamente, asustándolo bastante.

-V-Vamos, Rey… No sea así… E-Era un incentivo para hacerlo recordar a Kokoromon-chwan- intentó excusarse V-mon, sin darse cuenta que, al usar el _"chwan"_, cabreó más al dragón rojo- S-Si usted no la recordó con eso, entonces significa que su amor no es…-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Shoutmon lo lanzó contra un árbol, quedando atorado con el agujero de este- ¡Kokoromon, dame tu martillo! ¡Voy a enseñarle una o dos cosas de modales a este pervertido!- le pidió, tendiéndole la mano.

Se quedó en blanco al ver que ella infló los cachetes.

-… ¿Eh…?-

-Claro, ya no me llamas _"Kokoromon-chan"_\- la digimon miró para otro lado.

-¡AH! ¡¿Quieres que me disculpe por todo?!- Shoutmon se le acercó.

-… Nop- Kokoromon lo miró sonriendo- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo.

-…- el dragón miró al piso, nervioso- ¿Segura…?-

-Rey- lo llamó Slayerdramon, tomando su atención- Fue Apocalymon quien atacó a Samanta… Nadie más…-

-_Y fui yo quien se interpuso en su técnica cuando atacó a Gaiomon_\- agregó Wizardmon, en el xros loader rojo.

-_Ya escuchaste…_\- Saburo sacó el comunicador, para que la voz de Samanta se escuchara mejor- _Sí considerara que fue tu culpa, ¿crees que estarías vivo?_-

El dragón frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-… Perdóname, Samanta… Quise ayudarte… Pero te fallé por completo… A ti, a Taiki, a Kokoromon…- suspiró apesadumbrado.

-_Mira, a mí no me gustan los dramas ni nada por el estilo. Ponte firme, Rey imbécil, firme y decidido para que no vuelvas a ser un muñeco, porque te aseguro que, aunque perdí contra ti, realmente disfrute romperte no sé cuántas veces los huesos, especialmente la cabeza_-

Eso dejó bastante incomodo al dragón, como a los demás presentes…

-Vamos, Shoutmon, volviste a ser tú- Akari se le acercó- Sonríe~- pidió.

-Akari tiene razón- Ballistamon se acercó al dragón- Volviste a ser **tú**\- sonrió.

-… Sí…- sonrió Shoutmon, y chocó puños con el robot- Y gracias a ti-

-No- negó Ballistamon- Fue gracias al lazo de todos-

Shoutmon sonrió, agradecido.

-Todos hicieron algo, Shoutmon- Taiki sonrió, tomando su atención- Mientras nos mantengamos juntos, la oscuridad de Apocalymon no podrá con ninguno-aseguró el líder del Xros Heart, a lo que todos sonrieron, a excepción de Luke, quien lo miró, curioso.

-… Eres como Derek- aseguró Luke, sorprendiendo a Taiki.

-¿Cómo mi tío?- preguntó el joven, a lo que Luke asintió- Ya veo-

-.. Fuiste bendecido al no parecerte a Yuno- agregó, incomodándolo bastante.

-¿En serio le tienes miedo a Yuno-chan?- lo quedó mirando Kokoromon, a lo que él asintió varias veces- Pero si ella es un angelito- aseguró, pero él negó de inmediato.

-A veces los más poderosos tienen miedos extraños- admitió Kiriha, intercambiando miradas con Saburo, quien sonrió.

-Cierto, Sam tiene miedos muy extraños- recordó, y él y Kiriha se extrañaron que los demás del Xros Heart los miraran, asombrados.

-¡¿Sam-chan tiene miedos?!- se sorprendió Akari.

-¡¿Cuáles son?!- pidió saber Tagiru, emocionado.

Ambos primos intercambiaron miradas.

-_Digan algo, una sola cosa, y juro que los pelaré a ambos, cabeza de Manjar y de Plátano_\- aseguró Samanta, enojada.

-.. ¿Eh…? _¿C-Cabeza de Plátano?__**-**_Nene se tapó la boca, intentando no reírse.

-Eran los apodos que nos puso ella de pequeña- murmuró avergonzado Kiriha, mientras Tagiru se tiraba al piso, riéndose, al igual que Zenjirou.

Taiki y Kokoromon intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron, mientras Sky y Slayerdramon intentaban animar a Luke, quien seguía dolido por lo que le dijo Jack, quien, apoyado en un árbol, bufó, fastidiado.

-Rey, si me permite…- Gumdramon se acercó a Shoutmon- ¿Puedo usar mi cola para darle el correctivo a V-mon?- pidió, juntando sus manos, poniendo ojitos de perrito, indicando **indirectamente** que realmente quería golpear a ese digimon, el cual estaba atorado, con su parte trasera a la vista, intentando salir sin resultados.

Tagiru no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-Primero…- Shoutmon le tiró la mejilla.

-¡AY! ¡AY!- gimió el pequeño- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- exigió saber, enojado.

-**Por todos los puñetazos que me diste**\- sonrió tenebrosamente Shoutmon, asustándolo- ¡Ahora ve a imponer ley!-

-¡S-Sí!- y, corriendo, Gumdramon se acercó a V-mon…

-No le enseñes a ser agresivo a Gumdramon- Kokoromon se le acercó, ignorando como los demás los gritos de dolor de V-mon, y el vitoreo de Betsumon, FlameWizardmon, y la mayoría de los digimon del xros loader de Tagiru.

-Solo le enseño a hacer lo correcto- Shoutmon se cruzó de brazos, defendiendo su postura-… Gracias-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Kokoromon, y más cuando el dragón le sonrió, sonrojándola-… De nada- lo abrazó, a lo que él correspondió el gesto, feliz de estar con ella… al fin…

Entonces, Kiriha chocó sus palmas una vez, siendo suficiente para tomar la atención de todos.

-Tenemos que dividirnos ahora- ordenó Kiriha- Nuestra prioridad es proteger a Wisemon y a Wizardmon, para que puedan resolver la formula y crear el antídoto- recordó, a lo que Sky y Kokoromon se miraron, emocionadas.

-Yo quiero protegerlo- Saburo se acercó a Taiki, sonriendo- ¿No te molesta aceptarme en tu casa?-

-Eres bienvenido- sonrió Taiki, estrechando manos con él.

-Saburo, sabes que Salamandra pondrá tu desaparición como un secuestro- le recordó Slayerdramon, serio- Así que debes salir sin mostrar tu identidad.

-¡Claro!- Saburo se puso sus lentes negros- ¡Nadie me reconocerá!- aseguró, pero se quedó en blanco por el bufido nada convencido de su compañero- ¡Vormundmon, podré hacerlo!- aseguró, dolido.

-_Bha. ¿Una bola de carnes llorona como tú? No lo creo_\- silbó el caballero marrón.

-¡Malo!- comenzó a llorar Saburo, a lo que Taiki intentó consolarlo.

-Ay, Vormundmon y su temperamento- Shoutmon se rascó la barbilla, dándose cuenta que volvería a lo de antes…

-Nene, Ryouma y yo iremos a reunirnos con el resto de Jäger- sentenció Kiriha- No te molesta, ¿verdad Samanta?- miró los _googles_ que tenía Tagiru, haciendo que él mirara arriba- No tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?-

Eso hizo que Gumdramon dejara de golpear la parte trasera de V-mon, y, como los demás, mirara al comunicador.

-_…-_Samanta frunció el ceño, apretando levemente las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas sin movimiento-_No puedo asegurarte nada. Yo siempre guardo secretos, especialmente la información vital. Engañé al Xros Heart, y puedo engañarte a ti o a cualquiera si me da la gana. El hecho de que toda mi información se descubra sería fácil si muchos supieran mis secretos_\- sonrió divertida.

-_Mph_. Lo sé- sonrió levemente Kiriha.

_-Wizardmon, Bearmon, Rapidmon, Jack y Sky siguen con el Xros heart_, _al fin y al cabo, no creo que a Jack se le bajen los humos un buen rato_\- agregó Samanta, sabiendo que la liebre de ojos celestes estaba cerca.

-¡TAMBIÉN ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO!- pataleó Jack- ¡PEQUEÑO CEREBRO MANIPULADOR!-

-_¿Les parece bien esta distribución?_\- la Jefa lo ignoró.

Todos asintieron.

-_Quiero que recuerden algo, no sé si se los dijeron, Xros Heart_\- habló Samanta, seria- _El Eclipse que usará Salamandra para traer de regreso a Apocalymon ocurrirá el 31 de Octubre. En unas tres semanas, para que tengan en claro que, durante ese tiempo, estarán en peligro en sus casas, en la calle, en la escuela… Deben estar atentos y comunicados con todos, ¿entendido?_-

-¡Sí!- asintió Tagiru- ¡Estaremos bien, Sam!-

_-…_\- el comunicador se quedó en silencio, entonces, una leve descarga salió disparada a Tagiru, dejándolo chamuscado- _Idiota_-

Kokoromon sonrió y abrazó más el brazo de Shoutmon, hasta darse cuenta que este meditaba, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó ella.

-Es que…- se preocupó Shoutmon, y miró a su compañero- Taiki… Yo…- lo miró, serio-… ¿Yo realmente tiré por el retrete el _Charger_ donde estaba Lilithmon?- preguntó en blanco, haciendo que los presentes se cayeran de espaldas.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- lo quedaron mirando atónitos Yuu, Akari y Zenjirou.

-E-Eso temo-sonrió nervioso Taiki.

-… Estoy muerto…- se asustó Shoutmon.

-Al menos te lavaste las manos después- le indicó Kokoromon, en un intento vano de animarlo.

-… No me gusta para nada mi antiguo yo- sentenció apesadumbrado el dragón.

-¡A mí tampoco! ¡No lo aguanto!- aseguró Gumdramon, echando humo de la cabeza, tirando de la cola de V-mon, quien suplicaba libertad a esa cadena perpetua.

-Quisiera olvidar todo lo que hice sin memoria- admitió Shoutmon, incómodo- Kokoromon, ¿me das un coscorrón, para ver si funciona?- pidió.

-¿Eh? No- negó inocentemente la digimon- Estoy muy contenta por tenerte de regreso, Cuernomon- le aseguró, sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- la quedó mirando el dragón-… ¿Así que volvemos con lo de _Cuernomon?_ Solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando no me fijo. Que pareja tan cruel- suspiró apesadumbrado, dejando quieta a Kokoromon.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- la digimon sacó su martillo, alertando a Taiki, Yuu, Tagiru y a Gumdramon.

-¡NO! ¡KOROMON, NO!- intentaron evitarlo, pero fue tarde…

-¡¿... dijiste, _Idiotamon?!_\- Kokoromon le dio un buen martillazo en la cabeza a Shoutmon, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, mareado, para asombro de todos.

-¡Kokoromon!- se enojó Slayerdramon, sobresaltándola.

-Oh, oh- Sky se rascó la mejilla, incómoda.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Taiki, acercándose a su compañero, quien se sentaba sobándose la cabeza.

-Ay… Duele… Auch…- gimió el dragón- ¿Eh?- miró curioso a Taiki- ¿Quién eres…?

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en blanco, hasta Luke…

-… ¿Ah…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Taiki-… ¿N-No te acuerdas de mi…?- se señaló, sudando un poco.

-Mm… ¿Eres _Taichi?_\- intentó adivinar el dragón.

-¡Kokoromon!- Tagiru y Yuu miraron enojados a la digimon naranja, pero se detuvieron al ver que empezaba a llorar- ¡EH!-

-¡Lo hice de nuevo!- lloró Kokoromon, a lo que Nene y Akari comenzaron a consolarla- ¡Shoutmon ya no recuerda… **otra vez…!**

Taiki estaba en blanco… Tener que lidiar con Shoutmon sin memoria… de nuevo…

Entonces, para su gran sorpresa, y de los demás presentes, el dragón rojo se abrazó el estómago, riéndose divertido.

-¡L-Lo siento, Taiki! ¡N-No pude resistirlo! ¡Q-Quería ver tu expresión!-admitió Shoutmon, descolocando a todos.

-¿Ah…? ¿R-Rey…? ¿Y su memoria…?- parpadeó atónito Gumdramon.

-Era una broma- admitió el dragón rojo…

Todos se quedaron de piedra, mientras el Rey seguía riéndose de su broma…

-Vamos, Saburo. Estoy seguro que mamá te recuerda- aseguró Taiki, alejándose junto a un extrañado Saburo, y el resto del grupo que se quedaba en la ciudad, para perplejidad de Shoutmon.

-¿Ah?-

-Kokoromon-sama, ¿quiere pasar la noche en casa de Tagiru? ¡Así jugamos mucho!- preguntó Gumdramon a Kokoromon, caminando junto a Tagiru.

-¿Ah…?-

-Ah, estoy cansada, quiero dormir-bostezó Akari, a lo que Zenjirou, Yuu y Ballistamon asintieron

-… ¿Eh…?-

-Jacky, deberías controlar tu genio~- aseguró Sky, a lo que Jack infló los cachetes.

-Te dejaron por jugar con fuego- sentenció Kiriha, observando a Shoutmon, que estaba de piedra.

-¡P-pero…!- el dragón rojo lo miró sorprendido- ¡Fue solo una broma! ¡¿Ya no puedo hacer bromas?!- exigió saber, ignorando que Nene intentaba no reírse de su expresión.

-Rey… Mejor vaya a disculparse- pidió Slayerdramon, pidiendo paciencia.

Luke asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡Pero si era una broma!- aseguró en su defensa Shoutmon- ¡Taiki! ¡Espérame!- se fue corriendo, siguiendo al grupo, que iba muy lejos- ¡Kokoromon! ¡Gumdramon! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡No se lo tomen tan personaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!-

Los tres jóvenes y el dragón plateado suspiraron.

-Slayerdramon- llamó Luke, tomando su atención- Se les quedó- señaló a V-mon, aun atascado en el árbol.

-¿Puedo pedir mi libertad?- preguntó llorando el dragón azul-grisáceo.

Kiriha y el dragón se taparon el rostro, mientras Nene y Ryouma sonreían, incómodos.

-¡SOLO ERA UNA BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

-Jejeje- sonrió cansado Damemon, tirado en el piso digital del xros loader de Yuu- Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad… Te equivocas si piensas que eso no es bueno-dame- sonrió.

-…- el caballero negro, sentado a su lado meditó.

-… No tienes que hablar ahora con Shoutmon- le aconsejó Damemon, tomando su atención- Deja que el tiempo pase-dame-

-… Será lo mejor- murmuró DarkKnightmon.

Damemon sonrió, contento…

* * *

-¿Mm?- parpadeó Misty, sentada en el salón de su enorme casa, jugando con su pequeño gatito _Kuro_, de pelaje negro y blanco, con un genio bastante que desear, que disimulaba perfectamente con su ama y amiga.

-Llegué- la voz desanimada y sin interés de su hermano apareció mientras abría la puerta, alegrando a la niña.

-¡Bienvenido~!- Misty se le acercó y se le pegó a la pierna, lo cual era usual en ella- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermanito! ¡¿Trajiste más gatitos?!- le preguntó, entusiasmada.

-Los digimon están empezando a escasear- le aseguró aburrido el peliazul, sentándose en el sofá, siendo soltado por la niña- Y más encima están esos Kopierer o como se llamen… Cada vez que me ven quieren la evolución de Dracmon-

-¿No quieren jugar?- le preguntó la niña, curiosa.

-¿No me dijiste que te topaste con uno de esos?- le recordó su hermano, dándole un toquecito en la frente- Son peligrosos-

-Estoy segura que ese perro malo me atacó porque estaba con el gatito Damemon- le aseguró la pequeña.

-Sí, sí- bostezó Ren, consciente desde hace mucho que su hermanita de ocho años, Misty, confundía a los digimon con gatos por culpa de Airu.

Si, ella fue quien le mostró a Opossumon, siendo el primer digimon que conoció la pequeña, dando por sentado que todos los digimon eran gatitos tiernos y juguetones como su Kuro, el cual lo miraba fastidiado en ese momento.

"_En serio… Este gato me da mala espina"_ lo quedó mirando Ren, y cerró los ojos fastidiado cuando el minino maulló _"Y aun no me acostumbro a que tenga la voz del digimon de Kudou…"_

-¡Hermanito, hermanito!- Misty se le tiró encima, sin sorprenderlo- ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡¿Viste a mi amigo _Damemon?!_-

-Por suerte, no- le aseguró Ren, sin entender por qué su hermanita estaba tan entusiasmada con ese digimon.

La pequeña se amuró, pero Ren la ignoró.

Tenía otras cosas que pensar.

Lo sucedido en el centro comercial… El ataque a esa niña, Samanta, quien los acompañó cuando fueron a la mansión embrujada… La huida de Ryouma… Los Kopierer…

¿Qué se supone estaba pasando?

Fastidiado, se tapó el rostro con su sombrero, hasta notar que su hermana le hablaba al gato negro, fastidiándolo más.

-¿Sabes Kuro? Pronto será mi cumpleaños- le habló al gatito, quien maulló, contento por ella- ¡Y quiero invitar a Damemon!-

-¡¿AH?!- Ren se sentó de golpe, sorprendido- ¡¿Y-Y por qué quieres hacer algo así?! ¡Es un digimon! ¡Y más encima uno del Xros Heart!-

-¿Los _qué?_\- lo miró extrañada la pequeña, haciendo que se restregara un poco el cabello.

-No es necesario invitar a nadie. ¿No acordamos que te llevaría a _Digimon Land_ para que conozcas a más digimon?- le recordó aburrido- Además, si sigues pensando en Damemon todo el tiempo, Dracmon no dejará de llorar- agregó, sacando su xros loader gris, el cual desprendía una catarata de agua por la pantalla, sorprendiendo a la niña.

-¡AH! ¡Dracmon, no llores!- la pequeña tomó el xros loader y lo abrazó- ¡Sabes que Misty te quiere mucho, mucho, gatito risueño!-

Kuro frunció un poco la nariz, moviendo su cola, demostrando sus celos.

Ren bostezó, sin poder creer en las cosas que pensaba su hermanita, quien dejó de abrazar el xros loader, para mirarlo, triste.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- le preguntó aburrido.

-…¿Cuándo volverán mamá y papá?- le preguntó su hermanita, triste, tomando toda su atención-… Los extraño mucho-

Al verla así, Kuro le maulló, acariciándole sus piernas con su lomo, pero la niña estaba al borde del llanto, sin saber que los digimon en el xros loader gris la miraron preocupados.

-Papi… Mami… ¿Dónde están?- se preguntó la niña, empezando a llorar, hasta que su hermano la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Y qué importan ellos?- le preguntó Ren, acariciándole la cabeza, donde llevaba una boina casi idéntica a la suya- Las cosas que hagan ellos no son de nuestro interés-

-P-Pero… - lloró su hermanita, haciendo que el joven se mordiera el labio.

A él le solía desagradar la actitud tan infantil e inocente de su hermana, sumamente opuesta a él, un chico aburrido y algo agresivo… Pero nadie la hacía llorar…

-¡Piensa en tu cumpleaños!- Ren se separó de ella, tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara- Conocerás más digimon, digo, _gatos_ de los que tengo en mi xros, en mi _cajita_\- le recordó, haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaran.

-¿Muchos gatitos?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Y diferentes- agregó Ren, sonriendo de lado.

-¡Woa~!- se alegró Misty, dando saltitos- ¡Muchos gatitos~! ¡Hablaré con ellos~! ¡Nos haremos amigos~!- contenta, tomó en brazos a su mascota, que le maulló, contento- ¡¿Escuchaste, Kuro~?! ¡Haremos más amigos~!- le sonrió, abrazando al gatito.

Ren volvió a sonreír de lado, hasta que escuchó una risita por parte de su compañero en el xros loader gris.

-Te escuché- le aseguró, dándole un golpe en la pantalla.

El joven suspiró, recordando cómo sus padres viajaban muchas veces, por mucho tiempo… ¿Tanto trabajo tenían...?

Volvió a suspirar, y observó cómo su hermana corría y saltaba por el salón, entusiasmada por su cumpleaños…

Que caía el 31 de Octubre…

-Hermanito- lo llamó Misty, curiosa, tomando su atención- ¿Es verdad que ocurrirá algo en mi cumple?- le preguntó.

-¿Algo…?- el joven se rascó con pereza el mentón- Ah, sí…- se recostó, tapando su rostro con su boina, queriendo dormitar un poco-… Creo que habrá un _Eclipse Solar_\- bostezó, aburrido con el temita- Bueno, eso dice la televisión- recordó sin ánimos.

-¡Woa~! ¡Genial~!- sonrió contenta la niña, y miró a su gatito, que maulló, contento- ¡Ojalá Damemon venga a mi cumple~!-

Ren se levantó la boina y la quedó mirando, extrañándola…

¿Por qué, desde hacía meses, su querida y preciada hermanita solo hablaba de ese digimon blanco que terminaba sus frases con _dame?_

¡¿Qué era lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Misty?!

-… Misty- la llamó cuidadosamente, tomando su atención- Desde hace un muy buen rato no paras de hablar de ese digimon… ¿Te sucede algo?-

La pequeña de cabello azul sonrió, contenta y divertida, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas…

-¡Es un secretito-dame~!-

* * *

_**¡¿Les gustó?! Digan que sí...**_

_**Me gustaría escribir más... pero me vence el sueño y el compu está lento, así que a poner los saludos:**_

_**...**_

_*****_takedigi_**: me alegro mucho al leer tus comentarios, siempre llenos de tus ideas y emociones^^. Estoy emocionada por saber más de la película de digimon tri ¿y tú? . Espero que te haya gustado como terminó el rescate. [Y MIL GRACIAS POR EMPEZAR A LEER "PLUMAS DEL FÉNIX^^!]**_

_**...**_

_*****_ShadowyWriter: _**¿Qué te pareció el rescate? No fueron exactamente los lazos con Taiki los que salvaron a Shoutmon, sino que fueron los de Ballistamon, que ya lo habían salvado antes. Esto demuestra que los lazos entre los amigos^^.**_

_**...**_

*FireGuardiamon: _**de tus pedidos, solo he podido cumplir el de Shoutmon intentando hacer una broma^^' ¿Pero que te pareció la evolución de Ballistamon^^?**_

_**...**_

OrionGreymon: _**V-mon necesitará más que un teletransportador. Necesitará un hospital por como lo dejaron hoy^^' ¿Qué te pareció la decisión de DarkKnightmon? de apoco el caballero volverá a tomar las decisiones correctas^^**_

_**...**_

Fainne Free: _**¡¿Coquimbana igual que yo?! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, que tal vez nos hemos visto sin saludarnos ^^'? Ojalá estés bien con respecto al sismo. Y deberías anotar en el celular la clave de tu contraseña^^'**_

_**...**_

_**Bien, lectores, aquí termina el cap 30 de Proyecto Iluminati.**_

_**Pronto entraremos a una nueva saga (la tercera) que espero disfruten. Y los invito a pasar a mi blog, donde subo dibujos de este fic, para que pasen a ver y a dar su opinión^^.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap, y no olviden comentar^^!**_


	31. Decisiones que tomar ¡Nuestra meta!

_**Decisiones que tomar. **_

_**¡Esta es nuestra meta!.**_

"_Nevaba… Sí, ese día… nevaba…"_

_Era un día gris en Tokio, donde los edificios y las calles de la enorme ciudad eran pintados de blanco por los pequeños y helados copos de nieve que caían de las nubes grises…_

_-¡Bicolor!-_

_En uno de los parques de juego, donde los niños pequeños solían pasar el rato, tres niños rodeaban a uno solo frente a un árbol cubierto de la nieve que caía lentamente._

_El pequeño a quien rodeaban era niño de ojos café claro que traía un gorro crema que le cubría todo el cabello, a excepción de unos mechones café, una chaqueta verde claro, unos pantalones azules y zapatos grises._

_-¡Bicolor!- se volvieron a burlar los niños, haciendo que el pequeño se mordiera el labio, intentando no llorar a causa de las burlas de aquellos niños mayores de otra escuela._

_-N-No soy _Bicolor_\- murmuró el pequeño, temblando, pero no de frío._

_-Sí, si lo eres- aseguró burlón un niño, mientras los otros dos se reían del pequeño._

_-¡Eres un enano Bicolor!- se rió otro, avergonzando más al pequeño._

_-¡N-No lo soy!- pataleó el pequeño, aguantando las lágrimas._

_-¡Sí lo eres!- el líder del grupo intentó quitarle el gorro, asustándolo- ¡Solo mira…!-_

_-¡NO!- el pequeño se aferró a su gorro, tapando hasta sus ojos._

_-¡Déjanos mirar tu anomalía, Bicolor!- ordenó burlón el matón, mientras sus compañeros silababan, divertidos._

_-¡NO!- lloró el pequeño, aferrando sus manitas a su gorro, pero otro de los matones lo empujo, haciendo que soltara el gorro, chocando contra el árbol._

_Al ver su cabello café, con un mechón de cabello rojo destacando en él, los niños comenzaron a reírse, sumamente divertidos._

_El pequeño, llorando de la vergüenza, se tapó el mechón con sus manitas, en un intento de taparlo, pero inútil. Su mechón de cabello rojo destacaba demasiado…_

_-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Eres un Bicolor!- se burló el matón, tirando el gorro del pequeño en el piso nevado- ¡Siempre usas un gorro para ocultarlo, raro!- comenzó a pisar el accesorio, ante el miedo del niño._

_-N-No soy raro…- gimió el pequeño, restregándose un ojo._

_-¡Eres un lápiz-humano!- se burló otro niño, contento._

_El pequeño miró nervioso su gorro pisoteado, mordiéndose el labio, asustado…_

_-¡¿QUÉ HACEN, MALVADOS DE CUENTO?!-_

_Esa voz extrañó a los matones, especialmente al pequeño que lloraba, quien miró al frente, en donde, a la entrada del parque, había aparecido una pequeña niña que usaba una chaqueta blanca que le tapaba un poco el mentón y que le llegaba a las rodillas, mostrando sus pantalones grises y botines negros. También traía la capucha puesta, la cual tenía algodón en los bordes. Aun así se podía ver el cabello de la frente de la pequeña, que era de color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos._

_-¿Una enana…?- parpadeó el matón que había llamado "lápiz-humano" al pequeño, quien parpadeaba, sorprendido ante la niña…_

_La niña frunció el ceño, indignada…_

_-¡¿ENANA?!- de un momento a otro, sin que alguno de los niños se diera cuenta con la velocidad de que la niña se les abalanzó, aquel niño acababa de recibir una patada voladora de la pelicafé, para sorpresa de todos, quienes miraron como si fuera en cámara lenta la patada._

_El pequeño que había estado llorando abrió los ojos, sorprendido, observando el rostro de la niña siendo mostrado mejor al caerse su capucha blanca…_

_El niño cayó adolorido al piso, tapándose la nariz, mientras la pequeña aterrizaba en el estómago de este, quitándole la respiración por unos momentos._

_-¡¿ENANA?!- la niña comenzó a arañarle la cara, sin darse cuenta que dejó en blanco a los demás- ¡MI TAMAÑO ESTÁ BIEN PARA MI EDAD!- aseguró, ahora apretando la nariz del niño por los orificios._

_-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- el líder del grupo reaccionó y agarró a la niña del cuello de la chaqueta, sacándolo de encima de su amigo, quien se sobaba la lastimada cara, gimiendo adolorido- ¡¿Quién te crees…?!- pero no pudo decir más porque la niña le dio un cabezazo en pleno mentón, haciéndolo morderse la lengua- ¡AY! ¡AUCH!- la soltó de inmediato, tapándose la boca._

_-¡Deja de meterte, enana!- se enojó el tercer matón, agarrándola del brazo, hasta que ella le dio una patada en cierta zona que hizo que el pequeño del mechón de cabello rojo cerrara de inmediato los ojos, escuchando el gritito de dolor que soltó el matón._

_-¡¿QUIÉN ES LA ENANA AHORA?!- pataleó la niña, haciendo que el pequeño abriera los ojos, para que viera a dos de los matones en el suelo, uno aún sobándose la cara, y el otro "sumamente" adolorido._

_-D-Duele…- gimió el niño que se había mordido la lengua, llorando un poco- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!- miró enojado a la niña, quien de inmediato levantó los brazos, como si quisiera proteger al pequeño del mechón de cabello rojo._

_-¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS VILLANOS, FEO!- aseguró la pequeña, inflando los cachetes._

_-¡TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE…!- el niño se le iba a abalanzar si de repente alguien no lo agarra por detrás y lo levanta- ¡OYE…!- iba a patalear, hasta darse cuenta que quien lo había agarrado era un adulto joven, que aparentaba al menos veinte años, de cabello negro, lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, quien llevaba una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros, pantalones grises y botines negros._

_-¡Lu…-Tío!- sonrió la niña, alarmando a los tres matones._

_-¡¿TÍO?!-se asustaron los tres._

_El matón a quien sujetaba el adulto lo miraba sudando a mares._

_-… ¿Ibas a pegarle…?- le preguntó el pelinegro, asustándolo._

_-B-Bueno…- tartamudeó el niño, y se asustó al notar unos ojos rojo sin brillo debajo de los lentes negros- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- y, con sus dos compañeros, se fue hecho una bala._

_El pequeño de mechón rojo parpadeó, sorprendido._

_-¡Victoria~!- saltó contenta la niña, tomando su atención- ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Nadie puede superarme! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Que se postren a mis pies!- se cruzó de brazos, contenta consigo misma, hasta que "su tío" comenzó a tirar de su mejilla- ¡AY! ¡AUCH! ¡TIEMPO! ¡TIEMPO! ¡DUELEEEEEE!- gimió, levantando arriba abajo los brazos._

_-… Te separaste de mi lado- murmuró el pelinegro, tirando tanto que parecía que la iba a levantar hasta su altura._

_-¡P-Pero...!- pataleaba la niña- ¡ME DUELE!- le dio una patada en la rodilla a su tío, sin resultado alguno, además de que ahora le tirara ambas mejillas- ¡AAYYYYYYY!-_

_-Ho-Hola…-_

_El pelinegro dejo de mirar a la pequeña, para ver al niño de mechón rojo, quien, aun sentado apoyado en el árbol, los miraba, parpadeando, haciendo que algunas de sus lágrimas cursaran sus mejillas._

_-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!- gemía la niña, hasta que su tío la soltó- ¡AUCH! ¡Al fin!- suspiró molesta, con sus pálidas mejillas rosadas, haciéndola ver más tierna de lo que era la pequeña- ¡¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor en contra de mi persona?! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡EEEEHHH!- exigió saber, hasta que él puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, y la hizo voltearse, para que viera al pequeño frente a ellos, quien parpadeó, curioso- Hola~- saludó, contenta, ganándose un tirón de orejas- ¡AUCH!-_

_-… Dilo- ordenó el pelinegro, soltándola._

_-…- la pequeña infló los cachetes, y miró al pequeño, quien parpadeó, curioso- Siento haber…- infló más los cachetes, poniendo mala cara-… Usado… fuerza letal…- cerró los ojos, empezando a temblar- ¡¿Por qué tengo que disculparme por asustarlo?!- pataleó, haciendo un berrinche._

_Su tío la quedó mirando, y, prefiriendo ignorarla, se acercó al niño, quien retrocedió, algo asustado._

_-… Lamento que mi sobrina te asustara…-se disculpó, agachándose para estar a su altura- Ella es un monstruo por si misma- le aseguró, haciéndolo parpadear._

_-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!- la niña se le abalanzó por detrás, comenzando a tirarle del cabello y una mejilla- ¡El monstruo eres tú, malvado orejón!-_

_-… Sí, soy un monstruo…- murmuró el pelinegro, ganándose una lluvia de coscorrones por parte de la niña…_

_Entonces, la pequeña dejó su pataleta, porque el niño frente a ellos había comenzado a reírse, abrazándose el estómago._

_Tío y sobrina parpadearon, se miraron, y después al pequeño._

_-¿Qué pashó?- preguntó la niña, apoyando sus brazos en la cabeza del adulto, mirando curiosa al niño._

_-¡L-Lo siento…! ¡Pero… es gracioso…!- admitió el pequeño._

_-¡¿A qué sí?!- la pequeña se le acercó, sobresaltándolo- ¡Mira, mira…!- se acercó al pelinegro, y le tiró ambas mejillas, haciendo como si sonriera- ¡Mira~!-_

_Ante eso, el niño volvió a reírse, a lo que la pequeña también, soltando las mejillas de su tío, quien los quedó mirando, sin entender el chiste._

_-Dime, dime- la pelicafé se le acercó, curiosa- ¿Por qué los villanos malvados de cuentos te molestaban?- preguntó, ignorando que su tío se levantaba, y se alejaba, para tomar las bolsas de supermercado que había dejado en una banca al ver el problema que tenía la niña._

_-¿Hablas de los niños de recién?- preguntó el niño, a lo que ella asintió, sonriendo como gatita- Siempre me molestan- murmuró, extrañándola._

_-¿Por qué~?- preguntó, muy curiosa._

_-…- el niño infló un cachete, haciendo sonar su nariz, tomando la atención de la niña-… Soy raro-_

_-¿Ah?- se extrañó más la niña- ¿Por qué?-_

_-… Mi pelo…- el pequeño señaló su mechón rojo, destacándose como siempre ante su cabello café- Me dicen Bicolor porque mi pelo tiene dos colores… Detesto mi pelo- murmuro._

_La pequeña parpadeo sorprendida._

_-¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?- lo miro confundida, cruzándose de brazos-… Pensaba que las niñas eran las que pensaban solo en el pelo. ¡Aunque yo ni me lo peino, y eso hace que mi mamá se moleste por tenerlo tan chascón!- se rio de sí misma. _

_-¡No es gracioso!- se amuró el niño, tomando su atención- ¡Siempre se ríen, y se ríen y se ríen…! ¡No me gusta que se rían de mí…! ¡Que se burlen de mi pelo! ¡Tú también te burlas!- la miró molesto- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!-_

_El tío de la niña, quien acababa de tomar las bolsas, los miró de reojo._

_La pequeña lo miro, pensativa._

_-¿Por qué tienes un mechón de pelo rojo?- le pregunto curiosa._

_-¿Eh…?- esa pregunta no se la esperó el niño- Bueno… Lo herede de mamá- le respondió sin mirarla._

_La pequeña lo miró un rato, y estiró los brazos._

_-¡Que envidia~!- dijo sonriendo._

_El niño la miro sorprendido._

_-¿En… Envidia?- repitió sin entender._

_-¡Exacto~!- levanto un pulgar la niña- ¡Yo herede el color de pelo y ojos de papá!- le dijo- Pero no destaco por tener esos colores, la mayoría tiene esa característica…- aseguró, inflando los cachetes- ¡Pero mamá es rubia y de ojos azules! ¡Se destaca mucho y es muy linda~!- le sonrió entusiasmada- Tú tienes un mechón de cabello genial~- le dijo llena de entusiasmo- ¡Míralo así! ¡Es como tú alma ardiente lista para salir!- hizo pose de súper héroe, para después reírse de sí misma- ¡Ese color rojo te destaca! ¡Como una súper estrella!-le aseguró._

_-… ¿Súper Estrella?- el niño la miro confundido, sin salir de su asombro- ¿Qué es eso?-_

_La pequeña casi se cae de la impresión._

_-¡¿No sabes qué es una Súper Estrella?!- le pregunto sorprendida. El niño negó- Veamos… ¿Cómo te lo digo?- se quedó pensando, cruzándose de brazos, mientras su tío se le acercaba-… Una súper estrella… No es como él- aseguró, señalando al adulto, haciendo que este bajara un poco la cabeza, algo dolido-Mm… Es alguien que se destaca en algo, pero se destaca tanto, que llega a ser admirado por muchas personas-_

_-¿Admirado?-parpadeó el niño, curioso._

_-¡Si~!- asintió entusiasmada la niña, acercándose tanto al niño que tocaron sus narices, sonrojándolo- Suelen destacarse por algo en especial. Las estrellas del futbol suelen tener un peinado medio raro, al igual que los basquetbolistas. También están los cantantes, que pueden cantar de manera fabulosa~. ¡Son muy pocos los que logran ser realmente una Súper Estrella!- le dijo llena de entusiasmo, alejándose y sonriendo, contenta._

_-… Una Súper Estrella…- murmuro el niño, y su rostro empezó a sonrojarse por el entusiasmo- ¿Crees… crees que pueda ser una?-_

_-¡Sí~!- asintió la pequeña- ¡Y así todos los que te molestaban por tú cabello se morderán la lengua de la ira!- sentenció- ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Lamentándose horriblemente por haber molestado a una Súper Estrella! ¡Ahí tienen su castigo, villanos! ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!- comenzó a reírse jactanciosamente, haciendo que su tío la quedara mirando…_

_El pequeño también empezó a reírse._

_-… Sam- la llamó su tío, tomando su atención- La hora-_

_-¡AY! ¡Mami y papi se van a enojar!- la niña ahora sí que parecía asustada- ¡Upsi, upsi, upsi!- comenzó a correr por todas partes- ¡AH! ¡Es tuyo, súper estrellita!- le tendió el gorro que había estado tirado- ¡Ah!- lo sacudió arriba abajo, quitándole el polvo, y de ahí se lo puso al niño, tapándole un ojo- ¡Jejeje! ¡Pareces pirata!- se rió por lo bajo, sonrojándolo- ¡Bueno, vamos…!- se volteó a ver a su tío, para darse cuenta que este ya se iba- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Pillado en trampa de Abandono! ¡Te acusaré con Slayer!- aseguró, siguiéndolo, echando humo de la cabeza._

_-… E…E…- tartamudeó el niño al verla alejarse, pero no se atrevió a detenerla y agradecerle… y, antes de que se diera cuenta… Ella se había ido…_

_El pequeño se entristeció un poco, y comenzó a acomodarse el gorro, pero después se detuvo, meditando lo que había dicho aquella niña de sonrisa alegre…_

_Frunció el ceño, se quitó el gorro, y lo tiró al piso, decidido._

_Miró su mechón de cabello rojo, sonrió, y comenzó a caminar…_

* * *

Tagiru abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el color café del techo de su habitación.

No se movió, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Tanto así, que no notó los leves ronquidos de Gumdramon durmiendo a su lado, ni del despertador que acababa de sonar….

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- se levantó de golpe, asustando a su compañero, despertándolo de inmediato, pero, por el movimiento brusco, tropezó con las sabanas y cayó de cara al piso de madera, quedando estático.

-Aw…- bostezó Gumdramon, restregándose un ojo- Tagiru, ¿no es muy temprano para tus escándalos?- preguntó, asomándose al borde de la cama, para observar al joven levantarse, sobándose el rostro, algo adolorido.

-N-No puede…- murmuró Tagiru, haciendo que el digimon lo mirara, curioso- No puede ser…- habló, con apenas un hilo de voz, tan agudo que el dragón se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Casi sonaste como Betsumon!- se rió por lo bajo Gumdramon.

_-¡Aniki~! ¡Mi timbre de voz no es agudo~!_\- aseguró el gato, en el interior del xros loader rojo oscuro que se encontraba al lado de la almohada.

-_¡Tsch! ¡Tagiru, déjanos dormir!_\- exigió la voz de FlameWizardmon.

-Ya oíste- señaló Gumdramon, pero se extrañó de que el joven estuviera sudando a mares- ¿Quieres ir al baño?-

-¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- resonó en toda la residencia _Akashi_.

La madre de Tagiru, sirviendo el café a su marido en el comedor, miró fastidiada el techo, mientras este sonreía, nervioso.

-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡SAM!- Tagiru, tropezando, agarró sus _googles_ del velador, junto con un comunicador que había logrado la autorización de tener el día anterior tras rogar y rogar a Saburo que él haría un buen uso de él, ya que era el único que estaba, de un modo u otro, en contacto con la Jefa- ¡DESPIERTA, SAM!- comenzó a zarandear el comunicador junto a sus _googles_, extrañando a Gumdramon.

* * *

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó la voz de Gaiomon en todo el bosque, haciendo que algunos pájaros emprendieran vuelo al cielo gris de madrugada…

-Grrrrr. Deja de quejarte y muévete- gruñó Greymon.

El dinosaurio digital estaba en el patio de aquella antigua mansión abandonada, junto a Slayerdramon, Ryuoma, Jagamon, Seadramon, Delta A, y Luke, quien trabajaba algo lejos arreglando una moto negra, mientras el resto observaba como Gaiomon empujaba por el lugar lo que parecía una enorme piedra de cristal plateado, sin evitar soltar sus maldiciones, gruñendo enojado.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO LE PARECE QUE ME MUEVO, OH GRAN MINISTRO?!- gruñó Gaiomon, haciendo suspirar a Slayerdramon y a Ryuoma, mientras el dinosaurio fruncía el ceño, fastidiado.

-¿En serio ha decidido entrenarlo?- preguntó Delta A, mirando dudoso al dragón plateado.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- suspiró Slayerdramon- Desde ayer, cuando Kiriha les contó a todos ustedes la verdad de Luke y Apocalymon…-

-Y aún no puedo creer que Luke sea un villano tan peligroso- admitió Delta A, mirando con una gota en la cabeza a la liebre trabajando con la motocicleta.

-Además… Era esto, o impedir que fuera a ver a Sky-Slayerdramon se rascó la mejilla, incomodo, recordando que la relación del samurái con el Rey y Gumdramon no era la mejor…

-¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE QUIERO VER A OREJAS?!-gruñó Gaiomon, echando humo de la cabeza- S-Solo quiero… vigilar que este bien…-

-Oh…- sonrió Jagamon, divertido.

-¡VOY A FREÍRTE, PATATA!- se le acercó Gaiomon, amenazándolo con sus espadas, asustando tanto al digimon que este se escondió detrás de Ryouma, quien suspiró.

-¿No dijiste que querías ser más fuerte?- le preguntó el joven, ignorando a su compañero.

-¡¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE EMPUJANDO UNA PIEDRA MÁGICA ME AYUDARÁ PARA ESO?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, señalando enojado la piedra que se suponía debía empujar.

-Primero: no es una piedra mágica- gruñó Greymon- Luke la hizo con la ayuda de _Colgante_\- señaló con la cabeza a la liebre, quien estaba ensimismado trabajando con la motocicleta.

-Segundo: este es un ejercicio- le recordó Slayerdramon, pacientemente- Dijiste que querías ser más fuerte para proteger a Sky, ¿no?- alzo las cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡N-No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa!- Gaiomon les dio la espalda, cruzado de brazos, echando vapor de la cabeza.

-**Y, aunque tus habilidades con la espada sean buenas, tu fuerza física es pésima**\- continuo Slayerdramon, mirándolo fastidiado.

-¡¿Y cómo puedes decir eso?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, chocando cabezas con el dragón, quien contaba hasta mil.

-Porque…- Slayerdramon le hizo una zancadilla con su cola, botando al samurái al piso-Te derroté, ¿lo olvidaste?-alzó una ceja, observando al digimon pararse, echando esta vez humo de la cabeza, cabreado, ignorando que Jagamon se reía, divertido, mientras Delta A pensaba que lo mejor era que, a esa hora, los Piximons, los DemiDevimon y Ranamon estuvieran durmiendo, sino, echarían más leña al fuego.

-Estúpido dragón… Estúpida liebre… Estúpida Jefa…- gruñía Gaiomon, quitándose polvo de la armadura.

-Sigo sin estar seguro de que lo entrenes, Slayerdramon- le aseguró Seadramon, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, yo igual. Es un criminal, uno de los más peligrosos- recordó Greymon, serio- Ha intentado matar muchas veces al _Chibi_-

-¡Jua! ¡Y aprovechen de que no lo hacía en serio!- aseguró Gaiomon, mirándolos divertidos- ¡De verdad, ese dragón en miniatura es tan fácil, que hasta dormido puedo arrancarle la cabeza!- se rió por lo bajo.

Los digimon y el joven lo quedaron mirando.

-Luke, por favor- pidió Slayerdramon.

La liebre de ojos rojos, sin siquiera mirar, levantó un poco su mano, haciendo aparecer a _colgante_ en ella, y, cambiándola a color plateado, hizo desaparecer la roca, o en realidad el enorme escudo que Gaiomon había intentado mover, y, en su lugar, encima del samurái apareció una barra plateada, botándolo al piso con un fuerte sonido.

-Auch, resonó su cabeza vacía, Ryouma- le señaló divertido Jagamon al joven, haciéndolo sonreír, nervioso.

-Escucha, Gaiomon. Esa _roca_ que tienes es en realidad el escudo de _Protector_\- le recordó Slayerdramon al samurái, quien intentaba levantarse con esa barra encima- Luke es capaz de manejar la masa de este poder, cambiando su forma…-

-¡GRACIAS POR EL AVISO, _SENSEI!_\- pataleó enojado Gaiomon, fastidiando a Greymon.

-Y…- continúo Slayerdramon, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido-… Solo puede moverlo alguien de buen corazón-

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME LO HAS TIRADO A LA ESPALDA?!- pataleó enfurecido Gaiomon.

-¿No lo entiendes?- gruñó Greymon, tomando la atención del enojado digimon- Solo de esta forma podremos estar seguros de que realmente estás en nuestro lado-

-Además de que, de todas formas, el peso de un escudo de _colgante_ es bastante pesado- agregó Slayerdramon, rascándose la mejilla, incomodo ante las risas de Jagamon- Será un buen entrenamiento, no solo para tu cuerpo, sino que también para tu propio ideal…-

-¡SI, GRACIAS, _SENSEI! _¡¿ALGUNA OTRA COSA QUE TENGA QUE AGREGAR PARA MI CRECIMIENTO MORAL, O GRAN SABIO…?!- gritó enojado Gaiomon, fastidiando a los presentes.

-… ¿Cómo Sky-chan pudo cambiarlo?- suspiró Seadramon, negando con la cabeza.

-Aun intento entenderlo, Seadramon-san- aseguró Delta A, rascándose la cabeza.

Slayerdramon suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

Entonces, una de las ventanas de la mansión se abrió, y de ella salió un vaso plástico con agua hirviendo, que aterrizó en la cara de Gaiomon.

-¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡¿PODRÍAN TRATAR DE HACER MENOS RUIDO?!- exigió Mervamon, asomada a la ventana abierta, haciendo que los digimon y el joven en el jardín abandonado se taparan los oídos, al igual que Luke, intentando continuar con su trabajo- ¡TRATAMOS DE ATENDER A UNA ENFERMA AQUÍ!-

-No creo que la definición para mi estado sea de _enferma_\- aseguró Samanta, sentada bajo las tapas de la cama, en la habitación donde Mervamon le gritaba a los hombres abajo, mientras Nene, a su lado, sonreía nerviosa, preparando otro té gracias a la hervidora que había en el suelo, en cambio Kiriha miraba serio a la digimon.

-Vamos, todos estamos preocupados- aseguró Nene, entregándole otro vaso plástico con té a la niña, quien bufó, fastidiada.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en sanar tus heridas?- le preguntó Kiriha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy a darte la misma respuesta que la de ayer- Samanta sopló un poco del vapor del té, para que no se le empañaran los lentes rotos- Las heridas hechas por las sombras de Apocalymon tardan en sanar, y más encima si eres humano-

-Entonces aun te consideras humana- sentenció Kiriha, sonriendo levemente.

-Cállate, _cabeza de plátano-_ murmuró Samanta, mirando para otro lado, tomando un sorbo de té.

Nene se tapó la boca, para no reírse, mientras Kiriha se sonrojaba, fastidiado.

* * *

-¡¿ENTENDIERON?!- exigió saber Mervamon, regañando desde el segundo piso a los hombres en el jardín, quienes asintieron, nerviosos.

-¡SI ME SACAS DE ESTO ME LO PENSARÉ!- pataleó Gaiomon, sin resultado alguno.

-Gaiomon, si no eres capaz de levantar un pedazo del escudo de _Colgante_, no nos serás útil, y te desecharemos- le aseguró Kiriha, asomándose al lado de Mervamon, callando al digimon- Y Luke- miró a la liebre, quien continuaba con su trabajo- Te lo diré ahora: No importa cuánto te empeñes en reparar la motocicleta de Jack, no creo que él te perdone fácilmente-

Las orejas de Luke se movieron levemente, y, después de eso, la liebre fue rodeado de aura deprimente, sobresaltando a los miembros de Jäger.

-S-Sabia que Kiriha era frío, pero jamás que fuera igual a Samanta- suspiró Slayerdramon, rascándose la mejilla.

Delta A y Seadramon asintieron, de acuerdo. Ryouma sonrió, incómodo, a diferencia de Jagamon, quien disfrutaba lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- lo quedó mirando Greymon, incomodando un poco al caballero- Al menos Kiriha no anda dando golpes como un salvaje. Él usa el cerebro-bufó.

-¿Ah?- Slayerdramon entrecerró los ojos- Bueno, admito que, aunque sean primos, tanto Kiriha como Samanta son buenos estrategas, pero **mi compañera** no se esconde detrás de los digimon. No es tan egoísta-comentó, sin darle importancia, cruzándose de brazos.

Delta A y Ryouma parpadearon, e intercambiaron miradas.

-Estar en la línea de fuego lo único que hace es poner nerviosos a los demás- aseguró Greymon, frunciendo el ceño.

-No nos pone nerviosos, porque confiamos en sus habilidades, y su temple. Además, ella nunca ha torcido su camino, ni dañado a otros- agregó Slayerdramon, haciendo que Luke lo quedara mirando, extrañado.

-Kiriha tenía que madurar, y aprender de sus acciones. Además, no importa las decisiones que tome, siempre lo seguiré- gruñó Greymon, mirando de reojo al caballero plateado.

-Jäger también seguirá a Samanta. Yo la seguiré hasta que mi data sea eliminada, a ella, y a su meta- aseguró Slayerdramon, mirando de reojo al dinosaurio- Además, Jäger es más fuerte que lo que antes había sido el _Blue Flare_-

-Para ser un caballero, tienes una lengua afilada- gruñó Greymon, chocando cabezas con Slayerdramon.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de un digimon con tu rango. Eres un Ministro del Mundo Digital, ¿y comparas a cualquier humano **con mi compañera**?- sonrió molesto Slayerdramon.

-… ¿Están discutiendo por ver cual compañero es mejor?- los quedó mirando Jagamon.

-Bueno, no negaremos que esa respuesta es **obvia**\- Delta Arresterdramon suspiró, cruzándose de brazos- Todos aquí sabemos que es la Jefa…- pero no pudo decir más porque la cola de Greymon le dio tal coletazo que terminó chocando de cara con la pared, a lo que Seadramon negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Ministro?!- gruñó Slayerdramon.

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto, caballero!- gruñó Greymon.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar cabezas, aunque el dinosaurio era más grande.

* * *

-Oye, Kiriha…- Mervamon se rascó la cabeza, mientras el rubio suspiraba, pidiendo paciencia.

-_Greymon exagera__**\- **_suspiró MailBirdramon, tomando la atención de Kiriha- _Soy leal a ti, Kiriha, pero no puedo negar que el hecho de que tu prima sea capaz de pelear la hace un buen componente en el campo de batalla_\- admitió el digimon.

-Lo sé. Pero yo soy yo, y ella es ella- aseguró Kiriha, sonriendo levemente.

-Vaya, alguien dijo algo obvio- bufó Samanta, tomando otro sorbo de té, a lo que Nene sonrió, incomoda.

* * *

-Parece que alguien quiere que le recuerden su lugar- gruñó Greymon, sin dejar de chocar cabeza con Slayerdramon.

-Je, no suena mal un calentamiento. Hace tiempo que no he podido enfrentarme a alguien- sonrió enojado Slayerdramon, colocando su mano en el mango de su espada, hasta que le llegó en la cara un destornillador, y a Greymon una llave de tuercas, haciéndolos separarse.

Delta A, Seadramon, Ryouma y Jagamon parpadearon, y miraron a Luke, quien, después de guardar la motocicleta en una esfera negra, se acercaba a ambos digimon limpiándose el aceite de sus manos con un paño.

-¡Oye, Luke…! ¡¿Desde cuándo es que tienes la misma costumbre de Samanta para interrumpir?!- exigió saber Slayerdramon, gruñendo.

-… Si pelearas, perderías- le aseguró Luke, mirándolo de reojo- Últimamente el sello de tu pecho a demostrado anomalías, como si comenzara a extenderse- le recordó, haciendo que el dragón pusiera su mano en la cicatriz en su armadura, frunciendo el ceño- Lo más seguro es que sea a causa del tiempo-

-_Tsch_. Ya entendí, no debí enojarme- Slayerdramon suspiró, avergonzado- Pero desde que Samanta está en cama…-

-Estás nervioso- sentenció Greymon, sobándose con la cola su frente.

-… Lo normal- admitió Slayerdramon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el sello?- le preguntó Ryouma, algo preocupado, mientras Luke tomaba las dos herramientas con las que había detenido la discusión.

-Unos cincuenta años- recordó serio Slayerdramon.

-¿C-Cincuenta…?- el joven platino lo quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!- exigió saber Jagamon, incomodando al caballero.

-Nosotros los digimon no envejecemos por los años- les explicó Seadramon, tomando la atención de ambos- Especialmente los que evolucionan a una forma de caballero o guerrero- miró a Slayerdramon, quien asintió, algo incómodo.

-Aunque están algunas líneas evolutivas que marcan nuestra edad- les recordó Delta A- Ya saben, nuestras etapas _Bebe 1 y 2_, y _Rookie_\- contó con sus tres dedos- O también aquellos digimon que evolucionan a _Jijimon_ o _Babamon_. Ellos si son viejos- no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-DeltaArresterdramon- lo quedó mirando Slayerdramon, reprobativamente, causándole una sonrisa nerviosa al joven dragón- No sé con exactitud cuántos años tengo- les aseguró a Ryouma y a Jagamon- Pero sé que nací tiempo después de que comenzara la guerra- empezó a meditar- Debería tener al menos ochenta años, a lo mucho-

-Aunque no 100 como el Rey- murmuró Delta A, aun incómodo con ese descubrimiento- Ah, ¿el novio de Kokoromon debe ser tan viejo?- se preocupó, a lo que Seadramon le dio un golpe con su cola, callándolo.

Entonces dejaron de conversar al escuchar el gruñido de Gaiomon.

Se voltearon, mientras Mervamon miraba asombrada al samurái, y Kiriha fruncía el ceño.

Resultaba que, mientras estaban distraídos, Gaiomon había logrado pararse de rodillas, sujetando la vara de piedra apoyándola en sus hombros.

Gaiomon frunció el ceño, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio, mientras sudaba un poco.

Soltó un rugido, y lanzó la vara en contra del grupo, haciendo que Delta A agarrara a Ryouma y Jagamon, tomando vuelo para esquivar el objeto, mientras Greymon, Slayerdramon y Seadramon se corrían.

Luke, simplemente, agarró la vara con una mano cuando le llegó, para después hacerla desaparecer, y mirar extrañado al samurái, quien jadeaba, cansado y enojado.

-¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, humano?!- Gaiomon miró enojado a Kiriha, ignorando que Mervamon estaba sorprendida- ¡¿Quién es el desechable ahora?!- exigió saber, jadeando.

-Je, muy bien. Al parecer serás útil- sonrió levemente Kiriha.

-¡Y ustedes!- Gaiomon miró al grupo que había estado hablando, específicamente a Greymon y a Slayerdramon- ¡JA! ¡Que estúpidos son al discutir quien tiene al mejor compañero!- aseguró, burlón- ¡¿Quieren una respuesta?! ¡Pues se las diré!- sonrió, seguro- ¡El mejor compañero es esa Orejas insoportables!- eso sorprendió a los presentes- ¡Y SI TIENEN ALGÚN PROBLEMA, PODEMOS RESOVERLO A LA FUERZA!- agregó enojado y avergonzado, haciendo aparecer sus espadas.

-… ¿Sabes, Luke?- Slayerdramon miró a la liebre, quien parpadeaba- No estaría mal que Sky tuviera un xros loader para él- le comentó, haciendo que las orejas de Luke se levantaran de golpe y lo quedara mirando, sin decir nada, pero con una sorpresa inusual en sus ojos rojos- Jejeje, era solo un comentario- le aseguró, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda- Bien, Gaiomon. Parece que podremos entrenar mejor- se acercó al samurái, sacando su espada-látigo- Solo espero que no seas muy quejica-agregó, tomando una pose de pelea.

-¡JE! ¡¿QUEJICA?! ¡Si era esto lo que yo quería! ¡Una revancha!- Gaiomon también se preparó, sonriendo.

Slayerdramon sonrió levemente, y se abalanzó al samurái, comenzando su entrenamiento.

* * *

-Volvieron a lo suyo- suspiró Mervamon, a lo que Kiriha sonrió levemente, y dejó de asomarse como ella a la ventana.

-Si se entretienen con eso, me da lo mismo- aseguró Samanta, acomodando sus lentes- Y no tienes que cuidarme como si fuera una niña chica- agregó, mirando a Nene, quien botaba en una bolsa el vaso de plástico.

-Tienes que recuperarte, y prefiero ser de utilidad- sonrió Nene.

-Sí, sí. Así que deja que unas_ nenas_ bastante atractivas cuiden de ti- sonrió jactanciosa Mervamon, haciendo que su serpiente lamiera la mejilla de Samanta, fastidiándola- Así aprenderás a sacarle provecho a esa carita tan linda que tienes-le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, ignorando el aura asesina que salía de la niña.

Nene sonrió, nerviosa y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su compañera.

-_O-Oye, Mervamon_\- se avergonzó y molestó un poco Belzebumon.

Kiriha frunció el ceño, algo molesto y sonrojado…

-_¡DESPIERTA, SAM!-_resonó la voz de Tagiru desde el comunicador en la mesita de noche, al lado del notebook de la niña, haciendo que todos en la habitación se taparan los oídos- _¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAM! ¡ES URGENTE! ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_-_¡¿Q-Qué rayos…?!- Samanta agarró el comunicador, molesta- ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!-

-_¡TENGO QUE VERTE!- _aseguró Tagiru, ignorando como Gumdramon lo miraba, más extrañado.

-¿Verme?- Samanta se quedó mirando el comunicador- ¿Me estás…?-

-_¡Por favor, Sam! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Por favor!_\- le pidió Tagiru.

Samanta frunció el ceño, molesta. Le pasó el comunicador a la extrañada Nene, y colocó su notebook en sus piernas, prendiéndolo, y abriendo el programa que abría la pantalla a la cámara oculta en los _googles_ de Tagiru, mostrando al joven mirando al aparato, nervioso.

-¿Estás en tu habitación?- Samanta quedó mirando el comunicador.

-_¡¿Prendiste la cámara?!_\- sonrió Tagiru- _¡No, espera! ¡Soy yo quien quiere verte!_-

-¿Y quién dice que yo quiero hacerlo?- bufó Samanta, queriendo cerrar el notebook, pero Nene se lo impidió.

-¿Tagiru-kun, qué es lo que sucede?- le preguntó la joven de ojos morados, fastidiando a Samanta.

-_¡AH! ¡¿N-Nene-san?!_\- Tagiru se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo nervioso- _¡E-Es que quiero, bueno, ver a Samanta…!_-

-¿Para qué?- Kiriha se les acercó, fastidiando más a la joven postrada en cama.

-_¡KYA! ¡¿K-Kiriha-san también?!_\- se asustó Tagiru, sin darse cuenta que Gumdramon se subió a su cabeza.

-_¿Hablas con Sam?_\- preguntó el pequeño.

-_¡N-Nene-san, Kiriha-san, no intento nada malo!_\- aseguró el joven, nervioso- _¡Pero quiero ver a Samanta! ¡Es urgente!_-

Los dos amigos se miraron, pensativos, y después a Samanta, quien estaba claramente fastidiada, hasta darse cuenta en la mirada de ambos.

-No-sentenció, molesta.

-Jejeje. Vamos, él quiere verte- sonrió Mervamon, poniendo su mano en su cadera.

-No necesito un acosador, gracias-

-_¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡NO ES ESO!_\- aseguró Tagiru, avergonzado- _¡MIS INTENCIONES NO SON MALAS!_\- lloriqueó.

-No parece que vaya a dejarte tranquila- sentenció Kiriha.

Samanta bufó, fastidiada, mientras cerraba su notebook, para tristeza de Nene, pero ella le quitó el comunicador de sus manos, extrañándola.

La joven de lentes comenzó a configurar el comunicador, y, después de apretar un botón, apareció una pantalla digital a color frente a Samanta, quien mostraba como lloriqueaba Tagiru…

* * *

-¡AH!- Tagiru y Gumdramon se sobresaltaron al ver aparecer en el comunicador negro una pantalla digital, que mostró a Samanta, mirándolos fastidiada- ¡SAM!- se alegraron ambos.

-_Habla de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta_\- exigió fastidiada Samanta, pero se extrañó que Tagiru la mirara, meditativo.

-Oye, Samanta. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Gumdramon, notando el parche en la mejilla de la niña, y la venda en la frente de esta- Pareces delicada-

-_No he caído tan bajo como para que un digimon en pañales venga a preocuparse por mí_\- aseguró Samanta, sonrojando al pequeño dragón.

\- ¡No me trates como a un niño!- pataleó Gumdramon, avergonzado.

-_Tagiru-kun, ¿no ibas a hablar con Samanta-chan?_\- Nene, curiosa, se asomó a la pantalla por un lado, mientras Kiriha por el otro.

-Mm…- Tagiru asintió, mirando fijamente el rostro de la fastidiada Samanta- ¡SÍ!- sonrió, emocionado, sobresaltando a su compañero y a los que estaban del otro lado de la pantalla- ¡Sam, Sam! ¡¿Has estado antes en _Tokio?!_\- quiso saber, sumamente contento.

-_¿Antes…?_\- se extrañó Samanta, intercambiando una mirada con Kiriha- _Mm… Ahora que lo mencionas, sí…- _meditó la joven, al igual que Kiriha.

-_Una vez viniste, porque tus padres tenían que visitar a los míos. Fue como en Diciembre-_ recordó el rubio.

-_Sí, ahora lo recuerdo_\- meditó Samanta, frunciendo el ceño- _¿Y bien? ¿Para qué rayos…?_\- miró la pantalla, para ver a un emocionado Tagiru-_… ¿Eh?_-

-¡LO SABÍA!- Tagiru saltó de alegría, tirando sin querer a Gumdramon a la cama.

-¡Oye, Tagiru…!- se enojó el pequeño.

-¡Sam, dime! ¡¿No conociste a alguien en tu visita?!- pidió saber Tagiru, sentándose al lado de su compañero, fastidiándolo- ¡¿No conociste a algún niño bastante tierno~?!-

* * *

-¿Ah?-parpadeó más extrañada Samanta.

-Vaya, al parecer Tagiru tiene mucho interés en tu vida- sonrió Mervamon, divertida.

-Pero mira que es idiota… Admito que en esos tiempos era una estúpida chillona, pero nunca me he relacionado tanto con gente de mi edad- Samanta sacudió su mano, como si espantara una mosca- Nunca he…- pero se quedó callada…

-¿Samanta?- se extrañó Kiriha, mientras Tagiru, por la pantalla, la miraba curioso.

-Espera…- la joven comenzó a meditar, seria-… ¿Alguien…?- cerró los ojos, seria…

"_-… Mi pelo…- el pequeño señaló su mechón rojo, destacándose como siempre ante su cabello café- Me dicen Bicolor porque mi pelo tiene dos colores… Detesto mi pelo- murmuro"_

Samanta abrió un poco los ojos, aun meditando, recordando que, cuando conoció a Tagiru, él interrumpió su presentación su primer día de clases, y se había fijado en su cabello rojo, aunque cualquiera diría que se fijaba en sus _googles_…

Era por el parecido con ese color de pelo curioso había hecho que siquiera mirara a ese niño…

Mechón de cabello… rojo…

"_-… Una Súper Estrella…- murmuro el niño, y su rostro empezó a sonrojarse por el entusiasmo- ¿Crees… crees que pueda ser una?-_

_-¡Sí~!- asintió la pequeña"_

Samanta se quedó en blanco, extrañando a Kiriha, Nene y Mervamon, las dos intercambiando miradas, curiosas.

-_¿Sam?_\- parpadeó extrañado Tagiru, sin notar que la joven lo miró sorprendida, parpadeando un poco.

-Q-que estupidez. No conocí a nadie- bufó Samanta, negando con la cabeza, recuperándose de la impresión.

_-¡¿EH?! –_ se amuró Tagiru- _¡Haz un esfuerzo por recordar, Sam!_\- suplicó.

-Si vas a comunicarte conmigo, hazlo por cosas importantes, perdedor- ordenó Samanta, fastidiada.

-_¡Esto es importante, Samy!_\- aseguró llorando Tagiru, cabreando a la joven, quien apretó un botón del comunicador, haciendo que el de Tagiru soltara una onda eléctrica que no solo afectó al joven, sino también a Gumdramon, terminando en una pequeña explosión que llenó de humo la habitación del niño.

-La próxima vez que me llames por tonterías, te mataré- y Samanta cortó la comunicación, fastidiada.

En eso, se fijó que los dos jóvenes y la digimon la miraban, curiosos.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- Samanta alzó una ceja, fastidiada.

-Tu sí conociste a alguien cuando viniste aquella vez- señaló Kiriha, fastidiándola- Incluso me contaste sobre él. _"Un niño extremadamente tierno con carita de melocotón"_ o algo así dijiste- recordó, haciendo que su prima se sonrojara de golpe al escuchar esa frase.

Mervamon se rió por lo bajo, mientras Nene se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Realmente, Samanta-chan, eras muy tierna de pequeña- sonrió apenada Nene, fastidiando a la niña.

Samanta hizo una mueca, molesta, y miró para otro lado, incomodando a Nene.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el jardín…

El pequeño grupo de digimon observaba el entrenamiento de Slayerdramon y Gaiomon, mientras este último, después de un movimiento del caballero, terminó rodando por el piso, con sus espadas clavándose cerca de él.

-¿Terminaste?- Slayerdramon sacudió su espada-látigo, reordenando sus partes.

-¡AÚN NO!- Gaiomon se levantó agarrando sus espadas, y, dando un salto, se abalanzó a Slayerdramon…

-… Creo que apoyo a Seadramon al decir que preferiría que no lo entrenaran- mencionó Jagamon, haciendo que Delta A y Ryouma asintieran, de acuerdo.

-Bueno, Slayerdramon sabe lo que hace- aseguró Greymon, frunciendo el ceño, observando como ambos digimon chocaban espadas- Y tú, cálmate- le ordenó a Luke, quien miraba sus manos, moviendo los dedos rápidamente, como si contara algo.

-Eh… ¿Luke…?- se preocupó un poco Delta A.

-Luke, ¿qué tan probable sería que Sky obtuviera un xros loader, y que más encima Gaiomon fuera su compañero?- le preguntó Seadramon, tomando la atención de la nerviosa liebre.

-…- Luke parpadeó, miró sus manos, moviendo lentamente los dedos, y después al digimon-… 94%...-

Todos lo quedaron mirando, hasta Slayerdramon y Gaiomon, dejando de chocar espadas.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

"_¿C-Compañeros…?"_ Gaiomon miró sus espadas, sorprendido _"¿T-Tan probable es…?"_ frunció el ceño, apretando las empuñaduras de sus armas.

-Pero… - murmuró Gaiomon, tomando la atención de Slayerdramon- Ella… No es como yo… Nunca ha quitado una vida… ¿Cómo sería posible…?-

-…- Slayerdramon lo miró frunciendo el ceño, suspiró, y le acarició la cabeza, sobresaltándolo- Yo también era un caza recompensas- confesó, sorprendiéndolo- Antes de que Alphamon-sama me entrenara en el arte de la espada, era un digimon que se intentaba ganar la vida con todo tipo de trabajo, fue por eso que Bagramon supo de mi nombre, y después de que entrenara con Alphamon, me exigió ser parte de su armada- suspiró, rascándose la cabeza- Y, bueno, sabes lo que me pasó después, pero ahora mírame. Soy un caballero, que lucha por la vida y los ideales de su compañera humana. Sky es mitad humana, mitad monstruo… No habría mucha diferencia, ¿no?- le sonrió.

Gaiomon se sorprendió, y miró sus manos…

-¿Él también…?- murmuró, extrañando al caballero- El Nerd… ¿Sería mi compañero?-preguntó, como si no le importara mucho ese detalle.

Ante eso, Slayerdramon no pudo evitar sonreír, y asentir…

-… No-

Eso sorprendió a Gaiomon, y, como los demás, miró a Luke, quien contaba con sus dedos, serio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- se sorprendió Slayerdramon- ¡Luke! ¡¿Qué probabilidades estás sacando?!- preguntó, acercándose a la liebre.

-… Las formas de actuar humanas y de los digimon varían bastante- murmuró Luke, contando- Pero, aun así, soy capaz de predecir con las probabilidades de sus actos, el momento, el lugar, el día, el clima, la salud, y con quienes estén, para tomar un resultado probable para el futuro-

-Hiciste lo mismo para lograr hacer que Shoutmon recuperara su memoria, y Ballistamon evolucionara, ¿no?- Greymon frunció el ceño, serio.

-Sí. Sabía que Tactimon se acercaba al grupo de Kudou Taiki, y deduje que, aunque él quiera matar a Kokoromon, ella es vital para el Proyecto Iluminati, así que la capturaría junto al Rey y Kudou Taiki, llevándolos con Visdom. Debía entretener a Visdom, protegiendo de los ataques al segundo grupo de rescate, permitiendo que el Rey conversara y se asustara sobre Ballistamon, quien vivió una situación similar a la suya, y tienen unos _lazos de amistad_ profundos. Había una alta probabilidad de que, si no intervenía, y dejaba que Tsurugi Zenjirou conectara su poder con su compañero digimon, revelarían una evolución- murmuró Luke, aun contando.

-S-Sorprendente… ¿Entonces ya sabías como actuaríamos todos?- se sorprendió Ryouma, a lo que la liebre asintió.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- Jagamon miró a Slayerdramon, quien negó, mirando fastidiado a Luke.

-O sea, ¿me abandonaste sabiendo que me derrotarían fácilmente?- exigió saber pacientemente el caballero, a lo que Luke asintió, fastidiándolo.

-¡¿Y a mí qué me importa el Rey?!- Gaiomon corrió a Slayerdramon, para mirar enojado a Luke, tomando su atención- ¡El Nerd! ¡¿Por qué demonios dices que él no podría ser mi compañero?!-exigió saber.

-… Las probabilidades de que Wizardmon sea capaz de convertirse en compañero de Sky, y tuyo, si es que ella obtuviese un xros loader… Sería el 7%- murmuró Luke, serio.

Gaiomon se quedó sorprendido, al igual que los demás.

-¿T-Tan poco…?- se sorprendió Ryouma, mientras Delta A apretaba sus puños, preocupado.

-No me agrada eso- Greymon frunció el ceño, serio.

-Luke… ¿Crees que algo le pase a Wizardmon?- preguntó Seadramon, nervioso.

La liebre lo miró, y comenzó a contar, para después cerrar los ojos, y empezar a retirarse.

-¡O-OYE!- Gaiomon lo detuvo agarrándolo de una oreja- ¡CONTESTA, MALDITO!-

-¡C-Cálmate, Gaiomon!- Delta Arresterdramon lo agarró por detrás, haciéndolo soltar a la liebre.

-¡Escúchame bien, **ZODIACO!**\- gruñó enojado Gaiomon, haciendo que Luke lo mirara, serio- ¡No me interesa que seas un tipejo más fuerte que yo, o el Rey, o que puedas destruir un mundo completo!- le aseguró enfadado- ¡Si no me dices que le puede pasar al Nerd…! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- rugió enfadado.

-¡C-C-Cálmate!- Delta A retuvo con más fuerza al samurái.

-¡Gaiomon, no ganarás nada enfadándote con Luke! – Slayerdramon se puso frente a él, serio- ¡Si él no quiere decírnoslo, es porque nuestras acciones ahora pueden interferir con la probabilidad!-

-¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA A MI?! ¡Lo haré hablar a la fuerza!-

-… Existe un 7% de probabilidad de que Wizardmon se vuelva compañero tuyo y de Sky- murmuró Luke, tomando la atención de todos, especialmente la de Gaiomon-… Y existe un 93% de probabilidad de que Wizardmon se vaya de este plano de la vida- Luke frunció el ceño.

-… ¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Gaiomon.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Luke?- Slayerdramon frunció el ceño, serio.

-… Los _Wizardmon_, o cualquier digimon sabio, tienen por naturaleza un destino místico- aseguró la liebre, comenzando a irse del jardín- Que desechan para proteger a los demás… Es por esas razones que quedan tan pocos de su especie-

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, haciéndolo detener- ¡DEJATE DE RODEOS Y CONTESTA CLARO, MALDITO!-

-…- Luke lo miró de reojo, con sus ojos rojo sin brillo, haciendo que Slayerdramon se diera cuenta que la liebre estaba enfadado-… Significa que Wizardmon hará lo imposible para proteger a Sky, con tal de dejar todo por lo que luchó, incluso dando su propia vida a cambio de mantenerla a salvo-

Gaiomon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… N-No es cierto…- Delta Arresterdramon soltó al samurái, sorprendido- ¡Luke! ¡¿No crees que te hayas equivocado?!-

Luke lo miró, volvió a contar con sus dedos, y después negó.

El dragón azul cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-… Wizardmon…- Seadramon entrecerró los ojos, preocupado.

-Lo mejor será avisar a Kiriha y a los demás de esto-murmuró Greymon, a lo que Ryouma asintió, pero Slayerdramon negó.

-… A veces, cuando queremos evitar algo, hacemos que se cumpla- le recordó el caballero plateado, serio, haciendo que el dinosaurio frunciera el ceño, dándole la razón en silencio…

-… ¿93%...?- murmuró Gaiomon, apretando sus puños, tomando la atención de todos- Entonces hay un 7% de que el Nerd viva, ¿no?- miró enojado a Luke- ¡¿AUMENTARÁ ESA PROBABILIDAD SI ME VUELVO MÁS FUERTE?!-exigió saber.

-… Sí- asintió la liebre, serio.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ PIERDO EL TIEMPO?!- Gaiomon señaló con sus espadas a Slayerdramon- ¡CONTINUEMOS CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡JURO QUE HARÉ QUE ESE NÚMERO CREZCA!-y se abalanzó al dragón, haciendo que este se protegiera con su espada, y los demás tomaran distancia.

-Esto es un entrenamiento, no una clase de asesinato- sonrió levemente Slayerdramon, sacudiendo su espada, haciendo retroceder al samurái.

-¡Para mí es lo mismo!- Gaiomon se abalanzó nuevamente al dragón.

Luke los miró entrenar, e iba a irse si Ryouma y Greymon no se le acercan. El joven con Jagamon en la cabeza.

-Luke, ¿es verdad todo…?- se preocupó el joven peliplatino, a lo que la liebre asintió, serio-… Dime… ¿tus probabilidades pueden decirnos quién ganará esta batalla?-

-… Slayerdramon- Luke miró de reojo el entrenamiento.

-¡No, no, no!- negó con la cabeza Jagamon, tomando la atención de Luke- ¡¿Nosotros o los malos?!- exigió saber, pataleando.

-…- Luke cerró los ojos, y después miró serio a Ryouma-… 50 y 50-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el joven.

-¿Dices que ambos bandos estamos igualados?- Greymon frunció el ceño, serio.

-… Sí. El Proyecto Iluminati tiene a Visdom, ustedes me tienen en su bando- murmuró Luke- Ellos tienen a tres _I.A._ con los sistemas de pelea, y Jack, Sky yo los manejamos. Tienen recursos, nosotros fuerza… Ambos somos peligrosos-

-_Tsch_. Lo que nos faltaba- gruñó Greymon, serio.

Luke lo miró, y empezó a irse.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ryouma, sorprendido.

-Debo ir a ver a Kudou Yuno- murmuró la liebre, alejándose.

-¿Y qué hay de Samanta?- gruñó Greymon.

-… Ya no puedo hacer más por ella, y ella lo sabe- Luke lo miró de reojo, y, de un salto, desapareció del lugar.

Ryouma frunció el ceño, preocupado, y miró la mansión abandonada, donde en ese momento, en el segundo piso, Nene intentaba hacer que Mervamon dejara de reírse por las frases infantiles que tenía Samanta en su juventud, quien estaba sumamente cabreada, para fastidio de Kiriha.

* * *

En su departamento, Kai dormía, cómodo, ignorando que Red Vagimon limpiaba la habitación dejando los envoltorios vacíos del suelo en una bolsa de basura, mientras MidoriGumon, sentado y cruzado de brazos en un banco de tres patas, miraba curioso al digimon rojo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?- preguntó el digimon verde.

_-Thanks, but I'm fine. I usually clean the room while Kai sleeps._\- aseguró Red Vagimon, sonriendo por el ofrecimiento, mientras metía una aplastada lata de bebida en la bolsa de basura.

-Y supongo que él te lo exige- MidoriGumon miró fastidiado al joven rubio, quien dormía sin problemas.

\- _No _-negó Red Vagimon, tomando la atención del dragón verde-_ I do it on my own...-_le aseguró-_ I think that is all I can do for him-_admitió, mirando preocupado a su compañero dormir.

MidoriGumon frunció el ceño, y miró a Kai…

La vida de un niño abandonado por sus padres era demasiado dura…

-Kai-kun- escucharon, mientras tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿El vejestorio?- parpadeó MidoriGumon, sorprendido.

-_Sir, you have visits_\- el digimon rojo comenzó a zarandear suavemente a su compañero.

-G-G…- el rubio abrió sus ojos negros, comenzando a despertar- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Red Vagimon?- se sentó, bostezando, restregándose un ojo.

No fue necesario que su compañero hablara, ya que se escuchó el sonido de llaves, y la puerta del desordenado departamento se abrió, mientras el Relojero entraba, sacudiendo unas llaves en su mano, con unas bolsas de supermercado en el brazo.

-Kai-kun, deberías de dejar de poner tus llaves de repuesto en el macetero del pasillo- le pidió el Relojero, cerrando la puerta y colgando la llave detrás de ella.

-No me importa que vengan a robar- aseguró Kai, adormilado- No hay nada de valor aquí- bostezó, y se tiró a la cama, tapándose con la sabana que le había puesto su compañero la noche anterior- Déjame dormir…-

MidoriGumon suspiró, fastidiado.

-Me importa si vienen a robar si tú estás aquí- le aseguró el anciano al joven, acercándose a la cama.

-Pues yo no los detendría- bostezó Kai, con sueño.

El Relojero negó con la cabeza, mientras Red Vagimon se rascaba la cabeza, preocupado.

-Kai-kun, ¿viste la hora?- el anciano miró el reloj de pared- Ya van a ser las doce del día- comenzó a darle golpecitos con su bastón- Vamos, a levantarse, jovencito-

Ante tanta insistencia, Kai se volvió a sentar, adormilado, con su cabello rubio más desordenado que de costumbre.

-¿De nuevo te dormiste sin ponerte el pijama?- suspiró el Relojero, negando- Kai-kun, deberías tener más cuidado de tu propio aseo personal- le dio unos golpecitos en la sien al rubio, hasta que este volvió a echarse a la almohada, durmiendo-… ¿A qué hora se durmió?- miró a Red Vagimon, quien suspiró.

_-He fell asleep at about one am-_

_-_Ya veo, con razón tiene tanto sueño- el Relojero miró como el joven dormía- ¿Qué le va a hacer?-se acomodó la gorra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-lo quedó mirando MidoriGumon, alzando una ceja, algo desconfiado.

-Darle el beso de buenos días~- sonrió el anciano, dándole un escalofrío a ambos digimon- ¡Kai-kun~! ¡Despierta~!-

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño, y abrió sus ojos, para ver aterrorizado al anciano acercándose a él…

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó en todo el edificio.

-¡¿Q-Qué intentabas hacerme, estúpido pedófilo?!- exigió saber Kai, apoyándose en la pared, mirando enojado al anciano al que le había lanzado su almohada, tirado en el piso.

-Kai-kun, no me insultes de esa manera- pidió el relojero, quitándose la almohada de la cara.

-_MidoriGumon, don't laugh-_le pidió Red Vagimon al dragón verde, quien se abrazaba el estómago mientras se reía-_ It was chilling_\- admitió, incomodo.

-¡¿Y qué rayos haces aquí?!- exigió saber Kai, mirando molesto al anciano, quien depositaba las bolsas que había traído en la mesa, limpia gracias a Red Vagimon- ¡Siempre vienes…! ¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Y no te instales a tomar desayuno!- agregó, bajándose de la cama, al ver que el hombre dejaba cuatro sopas instantáneas en la mesa.

-Kai-kun, ya es medio día, es hora del almuerzo- corrigió el Relojero, poniendo botellas pequeñas de bebida- Voy a hervir el agua, mientras quiero que te bañes, o al menos te laves la cara- le pidió, acercándose a la cocina.

Kai hizo una mueca molesta, algo sonrojado por tanta atención.

-¡No recibo ordenes tuyas…!- aseguró, entrando al baño- ¡Y no me gusta que te metas en mi vida, viejo!- agregó, asomándose antes de cerrar.

El Relojero, después de prender el hervidor, lo miró extrañado, y se rió por lo bajo.

Después de que Kai se aseara, salió del baño, para darse cuenta que el anciano y los dos digimon habían puesto cuatro sillas, para ellos cuatro, frente a la comida instantánea ya lista.

Kai frunció el ceño, algo sonrojado y molesto…

Desde que había empezado a trabajar para el Relojero, este, de alguna forma u otra, había conseguido la dirección de su departamento, y todos los días le llevaba algo para el almuerzo, diciendo que no quería que se alimentara mal, porque sabía, gracias al boca floja de Red Vagimon, que él no solía almorzar.

_-Sir, lunch is ready_\- le avisó Red Vagimon, tomando su atención.

-Y-Ya lo sé- murmuró de mala gana el rubio, sentándose al igual que los demás- ¿Y cuándo dejarás de hablar en inglés? Es molesto- agregó, comenzando a comer.

-Vamos, Kai-kun. Red Vagimon no es el único digimon que habla en _Inglés_\- le aseguró el Relojero, también comiendo, al igual que MidoriGumon y el digimon rojo- Todos los digimon, aunque entienden todos los idiomas humanos, hablan según su programa. Hay digimon que hablan en _alemán_, en _español_, en _italiano_, en _francés_, en…-

-Sí, sí, sí- lo ignoró Kai, tomando un sorbo de bebida- Y deja de meterte a mi casa y traerme comida- pidió molesto- No necesito a una niñera de la edad media-

Ante eso, MidoriGumon se rió por lo bajo.

-Kai-kun, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?- preguntó el anciano, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Del primer o segundo ciclo?-

Ambos digimon se aguantaron la risa.

El Relojero suspiró.

-Cambiando de tema, Kai-kun. Tal vez te interese leer esto- el anciano sacó de una de las bolsas que trajo un periódica, y se lo dio al joven.

-¿Sigues buscando si perdiste en…?- se fastidio Kai, pero se sorprendió al ver la noticia:

"_Sin noticias. Aonuma Saburo, hijo de Aonuma Shun, quien fue secuestrado hace dos noches por un grupo de personas de quienes se sospechan ser los responsables de los atentados en contra de la familia, no muestra signos de su paradero, por lo que la policía está haciendo todo el esfuerzo para encontrarlo"_

-Al parecer, la misión de rescate de Taiki-kun y el resto del Xros Heart funcionó- sonrió el Relojero, comiendo- Saburo-kun se encuentra viviendo desde ayer con Taiki-kun, y la policía no sospecha en lo absoluto de la familia del entrenador de la selección de futbol de Japón, ya que no saben la conexión entre ambas familias, así que no tienen nada que temer- tragó, y se dio cuenta que Kai estaba sorprendido-… ¿Leíste esta noticia ayer?-

-Kai se quedó ayer todo el día trabajando en sus redes- respondió MidoriGumon, tomando un sorbo de bebida- No nos enteramos de nada, ¿y por qué no viniste ayer?- preguntó, curioso.

-Yo tenía unas cosas que hacer~- sonrió el Relojero.

-_Tsch_. ¿Y a mí qué me interesa esto?- Kai estrujó el periódico, y lo lanzó, fastidiado.

-¡GHA! ¡Kai-kun, no había terminado el _Crucigrama!_\- se sobresaltó el anciano.

-¿Y?- Kai continúo con su comida, fastidiado, ignorando que deprimió al viejo- ¿Y qué tienen de especial los _Aonuma?_\- preguntó, tomando la atención del pobre anciano- Lo único que sé es que debemos derrotar a todos los Kopierer que podamos, y si es posible proteger a los _gallinas_ del Xros heart… - le recordó, algo molesto- Tampoco me has dicho _por qué_ debemos vigilar _Digimon Land_, ni qué tan importante es esa V-mon, además de ser la última-apretó sus puños, ya molesto con eso.

-…- el Relojero lo miró, sintiendo que también MidoriGumon y Red Vagimon lo miraba, curiosos- Escucha, Kai-kun- se acomodó los lentes rojos, serio- Hay cosas que debes saber, y otras no. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-¡Claro que no!- Kai se levantó, enojado- ¡¿Qué te cuesta compartir un poco de la verdad conmigo?!-

-No es que me cueste, es solo que creo que lo mejor para ti es no saber demasiado…-aseguró serio el anciano.

-¡¿LO MEJOR PARA MI?!- se enfadó Kai, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, mirando enojado al Relojero- ¡¿Y a ti qué te interesa mi bienestar?!- exigió saber- ¡Eres un adulto! ¡Los adultos son egoístas, piensan en ellos, y si es necesario abandonar a los que no le sirven, lo hacen!-

-_… Sir…_\- se preocupó Red Vagimon.

Kai se percató que su compañero lo miraba, preocupado, y se molestó consigo mismo.

-… Lo malinterpretas todo, Kai-kun- le aseguró serio el Relojero- No globalices tu idea de los adultos porque tus padres no te dieron muy buena, imagen, porque…-

-¡PORQUE NO IMPORTA!- lo calló Kai, enojado- ¡Lo que importa ahora, es que tú solo me usas como un peón que no sabe cuidarse por sí mismo, al que no dices nada pero le exiges todo! ¡Trabajé en esas trampas que me pediste, y aun así no confías en mí para decirme _qué es lo que pasa!_\- señaló las trampas arrinconadas en el departamento, siendo lo único ordenado en el lugar.

-… Oye, Kai…- murmuró MidoriGumon.

-¡Me harté! Iré a caminar- el rubio, ya enojado, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta.

-_S-Sir!_\- se preocupó Red Vagimon, bajándose de la mesa- _Your xros loader-_agarró el aparato café que estaba en la cama, y se lo tendió al joven.

-… Déjame un minuto de mi vida sin los digimon- lo miró molesto Kai, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola, enojado.

Al verlo irse así, Red Vagimon miró el xros loader, deprimido.

-¡Oye, vejestorio, te pasaste!- le gruñó MidoriGumon al Relojero, quien meditaba, serio- ¡Tal vez yo aguanto que ocultes tanta información, pero eso es porque soy un adolescente de 16!- aseguró- ¡Pero Kai solo tiene 13 años! ¡Aun es un niño! ¡¿No comprendes que es menos tolerante que yo?!-

-… ¿Lo dices por Gumdramon?- preguntó el anciano, dejándolo callado.

-… Yo…- murmuró el dragón, y se sobresaltó cuando el viejo suspiró, apesadumbrado.

-Sí. Se me pasó la mano~- admitió, rascándose la cabeza- Lo siento, Red Vagimon~- se disculpó, tomando la atención del digimon rojo.

-_Y-Yes… No problem_\- murmuró Red Vagimon, mirando preocupado el xros loader café.

El anciano lo miró un rato, y después chocó palmas, tomando la atención de ambos digimon.

-Me decidí~- sonrió el Relojero, extrañando al Gumdramon y al Red Vagimon- Voy a adoptar a Kai-kun-

-…-

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedaron mirando ambos digimon.

-¡¿D-De qué hablas?!- exigió saber MidoriGumon, sorprendido.

-Soy consciente de la situación familiar y abandono que sufre Kai-kun- aseguró el anciano- ¿Lo sabías? A mí también me abandonó mi padre de pequeño- comentó, sorprendiendo a ambos digimon- Por culpa de eso, cometí varias estupideces que ahora estoy pagando- se rascó la mejilla, algo avergonzado, extrañando a MidoriGumon- Temo que Kai-kun pueda caer en lo mismo, así que me aseguraré de adoptarlo, y criarlo, para evitar que algo malo también le pase- sonrió, y mirando por la ventana del departamento, donde pudo ver al joven rubio caminar por la calle, y doblar la esquina.

_Bagramon _sonrió.

* * *

-_Tsch_. Estúpido vejestorio…- murmuraba enojado Kai, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro- Sino confía en mí, entonces que deje de pedirme mi ayuda…-

_"-No es que me cueste, es solo que creo que lo mejor para ti es no saber demasiado…-aseguró serio el anciano."_

Kai apretó sus dientes, enojado.

¿Por qué los adultos siempre pensaban eso…? Siempre creían que era mejor para él estar al margen de todo, siendo ignorante de lo que lo rodea, para después terminar en un sucio departamento que le alquila su padrino, porque sus _queridos_ padres lo abandonaron, desapareciendo sin decir nada hacia un año…

Pero él lo sabía, gracias a unos mensajes que había leído en el celular de su padrino…

Sus padres se habían ido a vivir a otro país… Y lo dejaron porque lo consideraron una carga…

Se detuvo, y golpeo con su puño el poste que tenía al lado, enojado…

Odiaba a los adultos… Odiaba que lo consideraran un inútil que no debe saber nada, y solo debe actuar, como si fuera una mascota reemplazable sin ninguna inteligencia que lo hiciera valerse por si mismo...

En eso, comenzó a vibrar su celular en su bolsillo, sorprendiéndolo.

¿No lo había dejado en el departamento?

-¿Ahora qué?- Kai sacó su celular de doble tapa negro con bordes rojo- ¿Alo?- contestó a la llamada…

La voz que escuchó hizo que abriera sus ojos negros, sorprendido.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?!- exigió saber, enojado y alarmado- ¡Ya cumplí con mi parte y fallé…! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que te devuelva las trampas?!- preguntó molesto, pero lo que escuchó lo sorprendió-… ¿Qué quieres que haga qué…?- entrecerró los ojos, serio-… No, no estoy haciendo nada importante, pero…- empezó a hablar, pero con quien hablaba lo interrumpió, y colgó.

Kai se quedó quieto, y miró su celular, para ver en la pantalla que este decía _"Llamada finalizada"…_

-…- el rubio frunció el ceño-… No pierdo nada con ir- y, guardando su celular, emprendió camino…

* * *

_En la escuela…_

La clase de Taiki transcurría sin ningún problema.

El joven escribía lo que dictaba el profesor de historia, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Taiki ahora traía un nuevo atuendo.

Tenía polera manga larga roja con bordes blancos, y una pequeña chaqueta gris oscuro sin mangas y abierta, pantalones negros, y zapatos rojos. Se podía ver que su mano derecha estaba vendada, lo cual el día anterior ya había explicado a sus compañeros como un corte que se había hecho

Habían pasado dos días desde el rescate de Saburo, junto con el regreso de Shoutmon. A causa de la técnica que les había lanzado Tactimon, la ropa de Taiki se había degastado lo suficiente para que su madre decidiera que era el momento de un cambio, y no solo él. Tagiru y Yuu también comenzaron a usar nueva ropa, ya que, como él, la anterior había sufrido mucho desgaste, y la de Tagiru tenía una mancha de sangre que hizo que la madre de este le ordenara dejar de ayudar perros heridos en la calle (lo cual era la excusa de los padres de Taiki para explicar la suciedad en la ropa)

Aunque estaba atento a lo que dictaba el profesor, Taiki no podía evitar preguntarse como estarían las cosas con Kiriha. Si su amigo estaba con Samanta, tal vez estuviera ayudando a recuperarse, o planeando algo en contra del Proyecto Iluminati.

El profesor dejó de dictar, y escribió en el pizarrón unas preguntas que los alumnos debían contestar de compresión lectora con respecto a lo dictado, haciendo que los jóvenes comenzaran con la tarea.

Taiki apoyó su lápiz en su mejilla, pensativo, antes de comenzar a responder.

Estaba feliz.

Cuando Wisemon se recuperó, comenzó de inmediato el trabajo del antídoto junto a Wizardmon, y lo bueno fue que, aunque no quería, Tagiru se llevó a V-mon a su xros loader, porque el día anterior el digimon dragón, en un intento de ayudar, había logrado hacer tal explosión dentro del xros loader, que por unos momentos la pantalla de este se había puesto negra.

Eso sí había asustado a Taiki, pero cuando todo se calmó, Wisemon le aseguró que V-mon estaría todo el día _"fuera de servicio"_ con los golpes que le habían dado Shoutmon, Jack, Rapidmon, Revolmon y Pinocchimon.

Al recordar a Jack, Taiki se preguntó cómo estaría.

Jack, junto a Sky, Rapidmon, Bearmon y Saburo, estaban en su casa, ayudando a sus padres a ordenar el sótano, ya que, como dijo su madre, al parecer Saburo estaría un buen tiempo con ellos, y no planeaba que él durmiera en el sofá.

Taiki sonrió levemente, terminando de escribir la respuesta de la última pregunta, y miró la ventana de la sala, que daba al patio, mostrando el cielo azul del día.

El hecho de que Shoutmon lo recordara… Volviera a ser él, le causaba una gran felicidad, especialmente ese día, donde tendrían al fin la final de _Basquetbol Callejero_.

Aun así, no podía desmentir que estaba algo preocupado por su compañero, ya que este no había mostrado mucho ánimo en querer conversar con la _DigiMemory_ de Omegamon, o entrar al Xros loader de Yuu para hablar con DarkKnightmon…

Al parecer, Shoutmon no quería forzar las cosas, quería que todo pasara con el tiempo… Aunque aún no le había dicho exactamente qué fue lo que lo hizo recordarlo, además de su lazo con Ballistamon…

Bueno, Shoutmon estaba con Kokoromon, así que no se preocupaba. Ambos se cuidaban mutuamente.

Shoutmon había aceptado que Kokoromon no lo había engañado ocultándole lo de Apocalymon, y le agradeció por estar con ella, conmoviendo a la digimon y haciendo que lo abrazara… para que V-mon arruinara el momento poniéndose entre ambos.

Taiki suspiró…

Realmente, era bueno que ese día V-mon no estuviera en su xros loader… Causaba muchos problemas…

-_¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!-_

La voz de Shoutmon resonó en toda la sala, haciendo que Taiki se sobresaltara, mucho más que el resto de sus compañeros, que se miraron, extrañados.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

-Tal vez fue el profesor de matemática observando las notas- se rió levemente una de las amigas de Karin, haciendo que la joven pelinegra sonriera incómoda.

-Les quedan cinco minutos- el profesor de historia se acomodó los lentes- Recuerden que hoy salen temprano. Termina la clase y quiero que dejen sus cuadernos con el cuestionario en mi escritorio-

Por lo que dijo, los jóvenes continuaron con la tarea, aunque Taiki, quien estaba sumamente avergonzado, se tapó el rostro con su cuaderno, en el cual ya había terminado la tarea…

* * *

_Xros loader…_

Los digimon del Xros Heart miraron nerviosos a Shoutmon, quien leía atónito el mensaje digital que le acababa de entregar Lunamon, quien sonreía, incómoda.

-¡¿U-UN MES…?!_\- _Shoutmon miró atónito a Spadamon y Lunamon- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE APOLLOMON, STIGMON Y PHARAOMON FIRMARAN ESTO?!- exigió saber, sudando a mares.

-B-Bueno… Creo que los convenció Olegmon-sama- sonrió nervioso Spadamon.

-¡ESTÚPIDO PIRATA! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ NOMBRARTE _MINISTRO!_\- Shoutmon se rascó la cabeza, exasperado.

-Cálmate, Shoutmon- le pidió Jijimon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUE ME CALME?!- se enojó Shoutmon, guardando el mensaje en el cubo digital- ¡TENGO UN _MES _PARA BUSCAR ESPOSA! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-

-Se equivoca, Shoutmon-dono- corrigió Knigthmon, tosiendo, tomando la atención del grupo- En realidad, solo le quedan dos semanas, ya que el plazo vence hasta el último día del mes de Octubre en el año 2012- se explicó, dejando en blanco a los digimon presentes.

-¡¿QUÉ HARÉ?!- Shoutmon se agarró la cabeza, desesperado- ¡NO PUEDO PEDIRLE A KOKOROMON…!-

-¿Qué cosa?- se le acercó la V-mon naranja, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¡¿K-Kokoromon?!- Shoutmon retrocedió de inmediato, sudando a mares- ¡¿N-No estabas con Wisemon y Wizardmon?!- preguntó, observando el laboratorio que había a unos metros del grupo del xros heart, sacado del libro de Wisemon, quien trabajaba en silencio con el mago verde con unos químicos.

-Sipi, pero te escuche gritar y me preocupé- sonrió Kokoromon, sonrojando a Shoutmon- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo malo?- se preocupó un poco.

-¡¿M-MALO?! ¡NO! ¡P-PARA NADA!- se rió exageradamente Shoutmon, mientras los demás digimon asentían rápidamente con la cabeza, apoyándolo.

-Oh, que bueno- sonrió inocentemente Kokoromon- ¿Y qué es eso?- señaló el cubo digital que tenía el dragón en la mano, sobresaltándolo- ¡Se parece a los comunicadores de Jäger!- le comentó.

-¡S-S-í…!- asintió Shoutmon, ocultando el cubo en su espalda, y lanzándoselo a Pinocchimon, quien lo guardó de inmediato sin que Kokoromon se diera cuenta.

-¿Estás ocupado?- sonrió Kokoromon.

-B-Bueno…- Shoutmon se acomodó la bufanda, aun nervioso.

-Shoutmon ya se informó de todo lo que debía informarse~- Lillymon se acercó por detrás al dragón, sobresaltándolo- ¡Así que te lo devolvemos, Kokoromon-chan~!-le dio una palmada en la espalda, acercándolo a Kokoromon.

-¡Gracias~!- sonrió la V-mon- ¡Ven, Cuernomon! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!- sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su pareja, lo abrazó del brazo, y comenzó a caminar con él, alejándose del grupo…

Cuando estuvieron lejos, los digimon del Xros Heart suspiraron, aliviados.

-Kokoromon es tan inocente que a veces da miedo- admitió Revolmon, rascándose la frente con el borde de su pistola.

-Sí- asintió de acuerdo Pinocchimon, lanzando al aire el cubo con el mensaje _del infierno_.

-Lillymon-dono, ¿por qué hizo que Shoutmon-dono se fuera? Aún tenemos que ver el asunto del matrimonio- señaló Knigthmon, intrigado.

-¿No es obvio?- bostezó Bastemon, acurrucada en el piso digital, tomando la atención de los demás- Para que una flor crezca… Debe ser cuidada…- y comenzó a dormitar.

-Exactamente- sonrió Lillymon, contenta- Si queremos que el amor de Shoutmon y Kokoromon crezca, entonces deben estar más tiempo juntos-

-…- ChibiKamemon comenzó a meditar, extrañado-… ¿No es ya grande su amor?- preguntó el pequeño, curioso, haciendo que los digimon intercambiaran miradas.

Sonrieron.

Tenía razón el pequeño.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué pasa, Kokoromon?- le preguntó Shoutmon, extrañado, mientras ella lo hacía caminar, hasta alejarse bastante de los demás digimon.

-Nada- sonrió la V-mon, deteniéndose, sonriendo contenta- Solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, Cuernomon-

Ante eso, el dragón se sonrojó, y sonrió levemente. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Kokoromon lo abrazó, haciendo que él sonriera y correspondiera al gesto.

Después pensaría lo de aquella carta _infernal…_ Ahora, quería estar con la digimon que amaba.

-… Hacía mucho tiempo que no podíamos estar juntos, así de tranquilos- murmuró Kokoromon, levantando la cabeza, para mirar a su pareja-… Tú sabes, desde Pe… Ah…- suspiró tristemente.

-Kokoromon- la miró Shoutmon, preocupado, acariciándole la mejilla.

-L-Lo siento… Es que yo…- Kokoromon se sentó, a lo que Shoutmon la imitó-… No puedo olvidar lo que pasó-

-Y eso será lo mejor- Shoutmon tomó la mano de la digimon, haciendo que lo mirara con sus ojos rojo oscuro-… Lo peor que podríamos hacer por nuestros compañeros caídos es olvidarlos. Mantelo aquí, Kokoromon- indicó con su dedo el pecho de Kokoromon- Y nunca más sentirás tristeza-le sonrió.

Kokoromon sonrió, agradecida, y tomó la mano de Shoutmon, extrañándolo.

-Tú también estás ahí- le aseguró.

El dragón sonrió, se acercó a Kokoromon, y, cerrando los ojos, le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que ella cerró los ojos.

Se separaron lentamente, se miraron un rato y sonrieron sonrojados, algo divertidos por la expresión del otro.

Pero, para sorpresa de Shoutmon, Kokoromon lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó, dejándolo más sonrojado de lo que estaba.

-Te amo, _Shoutmon_\- le sonrió Kokoromon, contenta.

El dragón se quedó sorprendido, no solo porque ella lo llamó por su nombre, sino porque le había dicho algo así con aquella sonrisa tan tierna…

-J-Jejeje- se rió levemente Shoutmon, extrañando a Kokoromon, quien lo miró curiosa, con su normal aire de inocencia- ¡Ven aquí!- la abrazó, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡N-No…! ¡P-Para…!- se reía Kokoromon, pero el dragón, sonriendo, no la soltó, sino que la atrajo más a él, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas en la cintura- ¡Contraataque~!- ella le siguió el juego, haciéndole cosquillas a su pareja.

-¡GHA! ¡NO! ¡K-Kokoromon…!- Shoutmon retrocedió de inmediato, con lágrimas de risa en sus ojos- ¡N-No me hagas cosquillas!-

Kokoromon lo miró curiosa.

-Oh~ Alguien es _Cosquillosomon~_\- sonrió la digimon, levantando tenebrosamente sus manos, asustando a Shoutmon.

-¡E-Está bien! ¡Tú ganas esta, Kokoromon!- Shoutmon retrocedió otro poco, pero su pareja se le tiró encima, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas- ¡NO! ¡J-JAJAJA! ¡NO! ¡K-KOKORO…! ¡JAJAJAJA!-pero la digimon le hacía cosquillas de tal forma, que se retorcía de risa en el piso, llorando de risa.

-¡Mirad, todos~! ¡El Rey _cosquilloso_ del mundo digital~!-sonreía divertida Kokoromon.

_Después de un rato de "tortura…"_

-¡He ganado!- sonrió contenta Kokoromon, sentada en frente del exhausto Shoutmon, quien estaba tirado en el piso, cansado- ¡Corónenme!-

-S-Sí…- jadeo agotado Shoutmon, hasta darse cuenta de lo que dijo Kokoromon- ¡¿Qué?!- se sentó de golpe, extrañándola- ¡¿Q-Qué te _coronen_?!-preguntó, bastante sonrojado.

-Claro. ¡Kokory ganó la guerra de las cosquillas~!- sonrió inocentemente Kokoromon, y se extrañó cuando su pareja se tiró al piso, aliviado y algo fastidiado- ¿Quieres la revancha, Cuernomon?- preguntó, curiosa.

-… Olvídalo- suspiró Shoutmon, y miró a Kokoromon, quien ladeó la cabeza, curiosa, haciéndola ver tierna e inocente-… Oye-

-¿Sipi?- parpadeó Kokoromon, y se extrañó cuando el dragón rojo la tomó suavemente de la mano, poniéndola encima de él, sonrojándola.

-… ¿Sabes algo curioso?- le preguntó Shoutmon, extrañándola. Ella negó de inmediato- Je- la besó tiernamente- Yo también te amo-

Kokoromon se sonrojó, y, sonriendo contenta, se acurrucó en el pecho del dragón.

-… ¿Sabes algo más?- le preguntó Shoutmon, tomando su atención- Je, también te pareces a mi madre-

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon se sentó, al igual que el dragón rojo- ¿Hablas de Kisakimon? ¿La recuerdas?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Je… Sí. Recuerda que recuperé todas mis memorias, incluido el tiempo que pasé con mis padres- sonrió Shoutmon, sin evitar sonrojarse de la emoción, a lo que Kokoromon sonrió enternecida- Ella era hermosa, Kokoromon- le aseguró, colocando su mano en su pecho- Je… Tienes una mirada parecida a la de ella- le aseguró, sonrojándola- Tierna y decidida-

-… Cuernomon…- se sorprendió Kokoromon- ¡Que tierno eres~!- lo abrazó, haciendo que sonriera algo incómodo por su actitud inocente- ¡Al menos estás dejando atrás los pasos de _Pervertidomon~! _\- sonrió aliviada, incomodando más a su pareja.

Shoutmon la miró, sin evitar sonreír. Ella estaba contenta, especialmente porque se estaba trabajando, ahora mismo, con respecto al antídoto…

-Kokoromon, recuerda tu promesa- le pidió Shoutmon, tomándola de las manos, extrañándola- ¿Qué harás cuando derrotemos al Proyecto Iluminati?-sonrió.

-Mm…- la digimon se cruzó de brazos, pensativa- ¡Ah!- recordó, y abrazó contenta a su pareja- ¡Ponerme al día con mis estudios _digitales_~!- sonrió, entusiasmada.

-Sí, y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte- Shoutmon le acarició la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, contenta.

* * *

_En el mundo humano_.

En la escuela, sonó la campana, haciendo que terminaran las clases.

-¡Adiós, clases~!- Tagiru se levantó, estirando sus brazos, bastante contento, ignorando como se retiraban sus compañeros.

El joven llevaba sus típicos _googles_, pero ahora también tenía puesto una polera azul con bordes amarillos, con una estrella en un hombro y una luna en el otro. Tenía puesto unas muñequeras moradas, pantalón corto color gris, medías cortas color morado, y zapatillas azules.

-¿Y ahora por qué te entusiasmas tanto?- lo miró fastidiada Mami, guardando sus cosas.

-¿Ha sucedido algo bueno?- Miho se acercó a Yuu, extrañada.

-Está así desde la mañana, pero no ha dicho que le alegra- suspiró el joven rubio.

Yuu ahora llevaba una chaqueta gris, abierta, mostrando su camisa amarilla. Tenía pantalones negros, y botines del mismo color, aunque con bordes amarillos.

-Tal vez sea porque hoy tienen el partido final de basquetbol- sugirió la joven, acomodándose los lentes de marco redondo.

-Conociéndolo podría ser cualquier cosa, pero creo que tiene razón, Miho-san-Yuu le sonrió a Miho, quien correspondió a la sonrisa- ¿Va a venir a vernos?- preguntó.

-B-Bueno…- se sonrojó la joven, algo nerviosa.

-¡Yuu-sama~!- Mami y sus dos amigas se acercaron a ambos, sobresaltándolos- ¡Claro que iremos a verlo~!- aseguró.

-¡Oye, Mami! ¡No solo Yuu será quien juegue!- señaló Tagiru, fastidiado.

-Será Yuu-sama quien dé el punto ganador- aseguró Mami.

-¡NO! ¡Seré yo! ¡Soy YO la súper estrella!- pataleó el joven de mechón rojo.

-¿Aún sigues con lo de _súper estrella?_\- lo quedó mirando la niña, cruzándose de brazos- Tagiru, entiende que nunca podrás opacar a Yuu-sama-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Demostraré, con mi alma ardiente, de que seré una gran súper estrella!- sonrió seguro Tagiru- Además, se lo prometí a alguien _especial_ para mí- agregó, acomodándose los _googles_, sonriendo seguro.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Mami, mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas, extrañados- ¿Quién?-

-Jijiji. No te lo planeo decir~- sonrió burlón Tagiru.

-Entonces no es nadie, y lo estás inventando todo- lo quedó mirando Yuu, terminando de guardar sus cosas.

-¡Si es alguien!- se enfadó Tagiru.

-Deja de mentir, Tagiru- suspiró Yuu.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!- el joven de _googles_ comenzó a chocar nariz con el rubio, echando humo de la nariz.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡Solo quiero que te comportes, aunque es mucho pedir!- aseguró Yuu, molesto.

-¡Tagiru, deja de meterte con Yuu-sama!- pataleó Mami, apoyada por sus amigas.

Miho sonrió, incómoda.

-Tagiru, Yuu. Guarden sus energías para esta tarde- escucharon, y miraron a Taiki asomarse por el pasillo, sonriendo.

-¡Taiki-san!- sonrió Tagiru, alejándose del fastidiado Yuu y acercándose a su amigo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Por qué está tan rojo?!- se preocupó, ya que el líder del Xros Heart tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-B-Bueno… S-Se los contaré en el camino- prometió algo apesadumbrado Taiki.

-¡Bien~!- sonrió entusiasmado Tagiru, saliendo de la sala- ¡Una buena charla antes de la victoria! ¡Suena bien, Taiki-san~!-

-Hay que ver…- suspiró Yuu, poniéndose la mochila- Bueno, Miho-san, nos vemos- se despidió de la joven.

-Sí. Espero poder ir a verte, Yuu-kun-sonrió Miho, sonrojándolo levemente.

Yuu parpadeó, y, algo apenado, salió de la sala, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, ignorando como Tagiru le contaba a Taiki de que el padre de Masaru, quien tenía aquella tienda de ramen en la que habían hecho una cacería antes, les había prometido un plato gratis después del partido…

* * *

_Residencia Kudou_

-¡Bien~!- sonrió contenta Yuno, observando, junto a su marido, Saburo, Jack, Sky, Rapidmon y Bearmon el espacio y orden que habían puesto en el sótano de la casa, limpiado de suciedad y arañas, donde reposaba una cama recién instalada, junto a una alfombra y hasta una mesita de noche.

-¡Kudou-san…! ¡No tengo palabras…!- Saburo se restregó los ojos, llorando a mares, sin darse cuenta que Vormundmon, en su xros loader, bufó fastidiado, en cambio D'arcmon sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, después de todo, sería feo de nuestra parte que no tuvieras un lugar para dormir- sonrió Etsu, acariciándole la cabeza al joven.

-¡Gracias…!- lloró Saburo, abrazando exageradamente al entrenador del equipo de futbol, incomodándolo un poco.

-Entiendo la habitación de Saburo- admitió Jack, rascándose la cabeza algo sonrojado, haciendo que su hermana sonriera- Pero… ¿Por qué nos dieron esto a nosotros?- preguntó.

Se refería a sus nuevas ropas.

El matrimonio _Kudou_ le había entregado a Jack una polera azul y chaqueta negra, en cambio a Sky un pollerón verde oscuro con bordes de una tonalidad más clara.

-¿Eh? Pero si la mayoría de sus ropas siempre están algo degastadas- señaló Yuno, extrañada- Además a Sky-chan se le rompió el brazo de su antiguo pollerón. No iba a dejar que usara semejante cosa- agregó, moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-¡Gracias~!- Sky la abrazó, contenta.

-¡Kya~! ¡Sky-chan, eres tan tierna como Kokoromon-chan~!- aseguró Yuno, correspondiendo al abrazo, incomodando al resto de los hombres.

-¡Cama blandita, muy blandita!- Bearmon ya había empezado a saltar en la cama de Saburo, quien estaba recostado, disfrutando de lo esponjosa que era su almohada.

-Bear, deja de jugar- pidió Rapidmon, mirándolo algo fastidiado.

-Anciano- murmuró el pequeño.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se molestó la liebre, acercándose a él.

-¿Viejo? ¡Gruñón! ¿Antigüedad?- sonrió el osito, incómodo- ¿Digimon caducado?- sugirió, fastidiando más a Rapidmon- Me doy-

-¡TE LANZAS!- el digimon lo agarró de los tirantes de su jardinera roja, y, saliendo del sótano, lo lanzó por la ventana, sobresaltando a Etsu y a Jack.

-R-Rapidmon-san, eso fue innecesario- Etsu se rascó la mejilla, incomodo, a lo que la liebre digital bufó, fastidiado.

-¡Bueno, es hora de ir a apoyar a Taiki~!- avisó Yuno, saliendo como los demás del sótano, dirigiéndose al salón- ¡Quiero que todos digan _YAI, _cuando mi hijo gane!- pidió.

-_¡YAI~!_\- sonrió Sky.

-¿Realmente debemos mostrarnos?- preguntó Jack, algo incómodo- Digo, no es como si hubiera una organización peligrosa tras la cabeza de mi hermana y la mía- ironizo, incomodando a Etsu, quien sacaba las llaves del furgón del estante.

-Vamos, si tomas tu forma humana no se darán cuenta que eres _Jack-kun_\- sonrió Yuno, incomodando más a la liebre- Además, Rapidmon y Luke nos estarán vigilando-

-Sé que nosotros vamos a hacerlo, pero aun así tomarse esto de manera tan ligera… Un minuto, ¡¿Qué?!- se dio cuenta Rapidmon.

-Sí- Yuno asintió, sonriendo, y, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, la abrió, mostrando a Luke con su forma humana, agarrando al revés a Bearmon, quien parecía divertido por estar en esa posición- Esta vez no me asustaste, ya te tengo vigilado~- le sonrió divertida al joven de pelo negro, quien asintió, de acuerdo con ella-

-¡¿Luke?!- se sorprendieron Jack, Saburo y Rapidmon.

-¡Papi~!- se alegró Sky.

El joven de lentes negros asintió en forma de saludo.

-¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!- de un momento a otro, Jack se le había abalanzado y dado tal patada en plena cara, que Luke terminó rodando hasta chocar contra el poste de luz cercano a la residencia.

Sky agarró a tiempo a Bearmon, mientras los demás se sobresaltaron, a excepción de Yuno, quien sonrió.

-Con cuidado, Jack-kun, si alguien te ve en tu forma liebre pensará que estás probándote un traje de _Halloween_\- sonrió la mujer, entrando al molesto joven, ignorando a Luke, quien se incorporaba, tapándose la cara, adolorido.

-S-Supongo que nos va a vigilar, para cuidarnos, ¿no, Luke-san?- sonrió nervioso Etsu, ayudando al joven levantarse.

Luke asintió, pero se quedó en blanco cuando uno de sus lentes se salió.

-Ups, parece que a Jacky se le pasó la mano- Sky salió de la casa poniéndose la capucha, abrazando al divertido Bearmon, y mirando divertida a su padre, quien se quitó los lentes rotos, apesadumbrado.

-Bueno, al menos no te rompiste otra cosa- sonrió Saburo, acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Luke lo quedó mirando, le quitó sus lentes, y se los puso él.

-¡AH! ¡LUKE, NO!- Saburo los recuperó, y se los puso él- ¡Son **mis** lentes!-le recordó, ofendido.

-Lo olvidé. A Luke le gusta usar lentes en su forma humana- suspiró Rapidmon, comenzando a subir las escaleras de la casa, ignorando a los demás.

-Le gusta ser cuatro-ojos-sonrió Bearmon, en los brazos de Sky.

-Bear, eres un peluche tamaño familiar~- la joven le piñizco cariñosamente la mejilla, haciéndolo reír.

-Etsu-kun, prende el auto por favor- pidió Yuno, saliendo de la casa con un bolso, acompañada de un fastidiado Jack, quien ahora sí estaba en su forma humana.

-Sí- asintió Etsu, entrando al furgón gris y prendiendo el motor.

-Si estás en esa forma, **supongo** que nos vas a acompañar al partido- Jack miró alzando las cejas a Luke, quien asintió, mientras Etsu sacaba el vehículo y Saburo se acomodaba los lentes negros.

-Lo mejor será que estés sin lentes- Yuno, después de cerrar con llave la puerta, se acercó al pelinegro- Nadie sabe el color de ojos de_ Derek Wolf_, y…- le puso una gorra blanca con bordes negros en la cabeza, haciéndolo parpadear- Ahora nadie te reconocerá como el tío de la joven desaparecida-sonrió.

-Eso mismo, fíjate, fíjate, fíjate- Bearmon asintió varias veces, haciendo sonreír a Sky.

-Esto es un desastre-opinó Rapidmon, saliendo de la casa por la ventana de la habitación de Taiki, preguntándose cuando fue que se envolvió en semejante situación.

-Rapidmon-san, gracias por ser nuestro guardaespaldas por el aire~- agradeció Yuno, incomodándolo más mientras cerraba la ventana.

-Ahora, todos suban- avisó Etsu, quitándole seguros a las puertas del vehículo.

-¡Si~!- Sky entró contenta al asiento trasero tras el conductor, seguida por Jack, y Luke…-

-¡Ah, no!- Jack alejó a Luke empujándolo del mentón, agarró a Saburo de la chaqueta, haciéndolo entrar, y cerró la puerta frente al sorprendido pelinegro- Tú, atrás- señaló la tercera y última hilera de asientos del furgón.

Luke lo quedó mirando, y, con aura deprimente, subió la parte trasera del auto, haciendo que Yuno sonriera divertida, y subiera al asiento del copiloto.

-Bien, ¿estamos todos?- preguntó Etsu, mirando a los pasajeros.

-Sobra un _"mal padre"_ por atrás- Jack señaló con el pulgar a Luke, haciendo que bajara la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Estamos todos~- sonrió Sky, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad al igual que Saburo y el fastidiado Jack.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Pero por qué yo estoy en el medio?!- se dio cuenta Saburo, amurado.

-¡La ventana es mía~!- sonrió Bearmon, en las piernas de Sky, pegando su esponjosa cara al vidrío.

-Los niños pequeños no deben estar en la ventana- Jack agarró a Bearmon de su traje y lo puso en las rodillas de Saburo- Y si vas a estar con nosotros, al menos actúa como peluche-

-¡Malo! ¡Voy a acusarte con Ranamon que me pateaste, me pegaste, me diste un puñetazo…!- pataleaba Bear.

-… ¿Significa que yo también soy un niño _chico_?- preguntó Saburo, llorando a mares.

-_Tanto física, como mentalmente_\- bufó Vormundmon, dejando en blanco a su compañero.

Sky sonrió, divertida.

-Entonces, _Lets go~!_\- sonrió entusiasmada Yuno, a lo que Etsu sonrió y comenzó a conducir el furgón.

Rapidmon, levitando por el cielo azul, suspiró, y comenzó a seguir de lejos el furgón.

Luke apoyó su espalda en el asiento negro del vehículo, y miró de reojo por la ventana, a una figura de traje blanco observando todo desde varios techos de distancia.

Visdom frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el joven de ojos rojos lo miraba, y desapareció… Si Luke estaba protegiendo a Yuno, no iba a poder hacer nada…

Luke, al ver que Visdom descubrió que se dio cuenta de su presencia, y alejado, cerró los ojos, un poco más tranquilo...

Entonces, la furgoneta se levantó un poco porque pasó a llevar una piedra, haciendo que todos en el vehículo brincaran un poco junto con él.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Etsu, sin dejar de mirar la calle por la que conducía, ya que pronto entraría a la carretera.

-¡Eso fue divertido~!- admitió Sky, mientras Jack se sobaba la cabeza, ya que, al ser tan alto, se pegó con el techo al brincar sin querer.

-¡Sí~!- asintió contento Bearmon, encima de la cabeza de Saburo tras el brinco.

-¿Estás bien, Luke?- Yuno se asomó, para parpadear, y no pudo evitar taparse la boca por la risa que le dio- ¡Lo había olvidado…! ¡No aguantas los vehículos con ruedas!-

Sky, Saburo, Bearmon y Jack parpadearon, y miraron atrás, para ver a Luke apoyándose en la ventana, todo azul.

-Cierto, a mí también se me olvido~- sonrió divertida Sky.

-Poberelo- se rió por lo bajo Bearmon.

-_Bha_, que débil- bufó Jack, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-Siempre me sorprende que Luke tenga esa debilidad- murmuró Saburo, curioso.

-¿Por qué a Luke-san le hace mal estar en un auto?- preguntó Etsu, extrañado.

-Es que él no aguanta la fricción de las ruedas con la tierra- sonrió su esposa, mirando al frente, divertida- Él es demasiado perceptivo, así que siente accidentalmente eso todo el tiempo que está encima de una carreta, una bicicleta, un auto o cualquier cosa con ruedas- le explicó- Solo las _ave de hierro_ no te marean, ¿verdad?- miró a su amigo, quien asintió lentamente.

-A-Aguanto… los… metros…- murmuró Luke, mareado, haciéndola sonreír.

-_¿Ave de hierro?_\- se extrañó Sky, mientras el furgón se detenía, ya que Etsu tenía que darle el pase a otro auto, para así entrar a la carretera-

-¿Qué es eso, Yuno-san?- preguntó Saburo, extrañado.

-Así le llamamos a los aviones en mi mundo- explicó avergonzada Yuno, mientras el vehículo entraba a la carretera, uniéndose a otros autos- ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Aguanta, Luke! ¡Debemos ver la victoria de _mi pequeño estratega~!_ ¡Digan conmigo _YAI~!-_

_-¡Yai~!_-apoyó Sky.

Rapidmon, siguiendo el vehículo, suspiró, aburrido.

* * *

-¡Estoy listo~!-Tagiru se estiró, contento.

Estaba en la cancha de basquetbol donde se celebraría el último partido, al cual ya habían varios espectadores.

-Tagiru, compórtate- le pidió fastidiado Yuu, quitándose la chaqueta ploma y poniéndose la polera roja del _Xros Heart_, al igual que Taiki. Ambos dejaban sus cosas en los bolsos que estaban en los bancos del lugar.

-¡Estoy emocionado~!- saltó contento Tagiru, quien ya llevaba la polera del equipo.

* * *

Gumdramon, sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano a la cancha al igual que Shoutmon, Kokoromon y Damemon, suspiró, fastidiado por la actitud de su compañero.

-Desde que habló con Samanta no ha dejado de estar contento- suspiró el pequeño, sentado al lado de Kokoromon- Y no entiendo por qué-

-Me alegro que haya hablado con Sam- sonrió la V-mon naranja- Ella está bien-

-Te equivocas si no piensas que no estábamos preocupados- sonrió Damemon- Por cierto, Shoutmon…- miró al dragón rojo, quien también había mirado fastidiado al joven de _googles_.

-¿Sí?- se extrañó Shoutmon.

-… B-Bueno…. Te equivocas si no piensas que no tengo curiosidad de saber cuándo hablarás con DarkKnightmon-dame- admitió el digimon blanco, rascándose la mejilla, algo incómodo por sacar ese tema.

-Tranquilo, Damemon- sonrió el dragón rojo- Si hablo con DarkKnightmon, primero hablaré con mi padre- le aseguró, mirando a Taiki intentando calmar a Tagiru, ante el fastidio de Yuu-… Pero no quiero forzar las cosas. Así que dile a DarkKnightmon que no se preocupe- le sonrió a su amigo.

Damemon sonrió, aliviado.

-Kokoromon-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó Gumdramon, curioso.

-¡Emocionada! ¡Ya quiero ver el partido~!- aseguró inocentemente la digimon, con brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos rojo oscuro.

Gumdramon parpadeó, sorprendido, ya que le había hecho esa pregunta para saber su estado… no su emoción…

-Ella está bien, Gumdramon- le aseguró Shoutmon, mirando con una gota en la cabeza a su pareja- Wisemon y Wizardmon están trabajando en el antídoto, mejor ahora que V-mon no está- bufó, fastidiado al recordar a ese dragón.

-¿Y cómo está V-mon?- preguntó curiosa Kokoromon.

-B-Bien… - sonrió forzadamente Gumdramon, recordando como Betsumon y los demás habían amarrado a V-mon en el tridente de Dragomon, clavándolo en el suelo digital del xros loader, para asegurarse de que no haría ninguna tontería con respecto al proceso de la creación del antídoto, y con Kokoromon y el Rey.

-Me alegro~- sonrió Kokoromon- ¿Saben? A veces temo que todo el mundo detesta a V-mon- admitió, incomodando mucho a los tres digimon.

-¿Y-Y por qué te interesa saber de V-mon?- preguntó Shoutmon, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Porque somos amigos- parpadeó la digimon naranja, extrañada.

-¿N-Nada más?- insistió Shoutmon.

-Oh~. El Rey está celoso~- se rió por lo bajo Gumdramon, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del dragón- ¡ARG! ¡ESO DUELE!-

-¡Entonces no te metas en los asuntos de los adultos!- le ordenó molesto Shoutmon.

-También me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien~- sonrió Kokoromon, abrazando a Shoutmon y a Gumdramon- Lo siento, Damemon. Si tuviera un tercer brazo también te abrazaría- le aseguró a su amigo, quien se reía por lo bajo por las miraditas que se daban _Tutor_ y _Pupilo_.

-Te equivocas si piensas que me gustaría estar en esa línea de fuego-dame- sonrió Damemon, extrañando a Kokoromon, especialmente de que los dragones a los que abrazaban se separaron de ella, chocando cabeza en frente suyo.

-¿Ve cómo me quiere Kokoromon-sama?- sonrió burlonamente Gumdramon a Shoutmon.

-Te aprovechas del corazón inocente de **mi pareja**\- sonrió molesto el dragón rojo.

-¿No habían ya arreglado ese problema de celos-dame?- suspiró Damemon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-W-Woa…- Kokoromon intentó mantenerse en equilibrio en la rama, pero era difícil al tener a dos digimon chocando cabezas frente a ella- ¡WOA!- no aguantó más y se cayó de espaldas, asustando a sus tres amigos.

A tiempo, la cola de Gumdramon se amarró en la pierna de la digimon, quien quedó boca abajo encima de unos adolescentes que estaban emocionados por ver el partido, y, cuando subieron a Kokoromon, se extrañaron al haber sentido algo encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Kokoromon, estás bien?- le preguntó Shoutmon, ayudándola a subir a la rama junto a Damemon, mientras Gumdramon sacaba su cola de la pierna de la V-mon naranja.

-Me siento como piñata… No me quiten el relleno- le pidió inocentemente Kokoromon, sentándose al lado de él y Damemon.

El dragón rojo suspiró, aliviado de que no le pasara nada.

-Vamos, Gumdramon, discúlpate con Kokoromon- le ordenó, sobresaltando al pequeño.

-¡¿AH?! ¡Usted también tiene la culpa!- aseguró el niño, chocando cabeza con el Rey.

-Se equivocan si piensan que ustedes dos no tienen la culpa, porque la tienen- suspiró Damemon, y se asustó por la miradita que le dieron ambos dragones-… Y creo que también me equivoco en meterme en esta pelea sin sentido-dame- miró para otro lado, nervioso.

Kokoromon los miró, extrañada, pero después sonrió, contenta.

* * *

-Al parecer están muy entretenidos- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza Taiki, observando junto a Yuu a los cuatro digimon sentados en el árbol.

-¿Entonces por qué le lanzan malas vibras a Damemon?- suspiró Yuu, rascándose la cabeza, ignorando junto a Taiki al emocionado Tagiru detrás de ellos.

-¡Yuu-kun! ¡Taiki-san!-

-¡Miho-san!- sonrió el rubio al ver a Miho acercarse corriendo, deteniéndose frente a él, cansada, seguida de Mami y sus amigas.

-¿Eh? ¿Miho-san, estás bien?-se preocupó un poco Yuu.

-L-Lo siento… ¿Llegué tarde?- preguntó la joven, acomodándose los lentes.

-Tranquila- se les acercó sonriendo Taiki- Aun falta media hora para el partido-

-Es que nos asustamos, ya que hay tanta gente- admitió Mami, aliviada.

-… ¿Y por qué Tagiru-kun está en llamas?- Miho miró curiosa al joven de _googles_, que literalmente estaba así.

-Déjalo ser feliz- suspiró Yuu, extrañándola.

-No sabe comportarse- suspiró Mami, negando con la cabeza- ¡Yuu-sama~! ¡Buena suerte~!- le deseo al rubio junto a sus amigas, antes de ir a buscar asientos, seguida por Miho, quien lo miró, le sonrió, y siguió a sus amigas.

Al ver su sonrisa, Yuu se sonrojó, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, extrañando a Taiki, quien tenía _cero_ percepción para ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Taiki!- escuchó, miró y se alegró al ver llegar a Akari, abrazando a Cutemon, y a un muy jactancioso Zenjirou.

-Jijiji. Ahora Ballistamon y yo estamos en las ligas mayores, Akari-chan- aseguraba el joven de pelo parado, quien, al tener una evolución desde hacía dos días, no paraba de jactarse de ello.

-¡Akari, Zenjirou!- Taiki se les acercó, contento- Pudieron venir- se alegró.

-Claro, debía vigilar que no te sobre esfuerces- sonrió Akari, incomodando a su amigo.

-… Somos los más fuertes, los mejores…- seguía hablando Zenjirou.

-¡Ghiii! ¡Zenjirou, cállate!- ordenó molesta Akari, sobresaltando al joven.

-¿Aún sigues emocionado por la evolución?- sonrió incomodo Taiki.

-¡Pues claro, Kudou Taiki!- sonrió contento Zenjirou- ¡Ballistamon también está contento!- sacó su xros loader, dándose aires.

-_… Estoy avergonzado, Taiki_\- le aseguró el robot, dejando de piedra a su compañero.

Akari, Cutemon, y se pudo escuchar hasta a Dorulumon, se rieron de él.

Taiki sonrió, incomodo, y se alegró aún más al ver a sus padres entrando a la cancha, acompañados por Sky, quien tenía en brazos a Beastmon como si fuera un enorme peluche, a Saburo, a Luke en forma humana, y un joven de pelo blanco y ojos celestes a quien no identificó.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron todos!- se dio cuenta Tagiru, contento, dejando sus llamas de entusiasmo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!-miró extrañado y desconfiado al joven de pelo blanco.

-¿Ah? Tagiru, soy yo- se señaló Jack, extrañado.

-¡¿AH?!- Tagiru, Yuu, Taiki, Akari y Zenjirou lo miraron atónitos, dándole un buen susto- ¡¿JACK?!-

-¿Nunca habían visto la forma humana de Jacky?- parpadeó extrañada Sky.

-¡Que genial~!- se entusiasmó Tagiru- ¡Tienes menos pelo!-

-¡Claro!- se molestó el peliblanco, echando fuego de la boca.

-Aunque ahora sí te ves flaco- mencionó Cutemon, intentando no hacerse notar para los demás espectadores.

-¡¿Algún problema con mi contextura delgada?!- exigió saber ofendido Jack.

-Bueno, eres tan delgado como Luke- sonrió incomoda Akari.

-No sé de quién me hablas- el joven miró para otro lado, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que un aura deprimente le llegara a Luke, incomodando a los jóvenes.

-¿Todavía no lo perdonas?- suspiró Yuu.

-¡¿Tú que crees?!- lo asustó Jack.

-Lo siento, Tagiru-kun. Llamé a tus padres, pero parece que no van a poder venir- le dijo Yuno al joven.

-Está bien. Mamá tiene que ir al hospital, y papá estará hasta tarde trabajando. ¡Está bien~!- sonrió Tagiru.

-¿Te sientes preparado?- le preguntó Etsu a su hijo, quien sonrió y asintió, seguro- Ese es mi hijo-sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Están seguros de salir, Saburo, Luke?- Akari miró algo preocupada a los dos.

-Está bien. Con lentes, _nobody_ me reconoce- sonrió el joven de pelo café, ajustándose los lentes. Luke asintió, de acuerdo.

-Bueno… Si Luke está de acuerdo- Yuu se rascó la mejilla, sin creer mucho en su argumento.

* * *

-¿Así que ese es Jack en forma humana?- silbó Gumdramon, mirando a los recién llegados, curioso- Se ve más flaco- admitió el pequeño.

-Oye, Gumdramon- lo miró fastidiado Shoutmon, aunque Kokoromon se rió por lo bajo.

-Te equivocas si piensas que son responsables Saburo y Luke al aparecer así-dame- aseguró Damemon, suspirando.

-Lo sé- escucharon, y miraron aterrizar en una rama a Rapidmon, quien estaba fastidiado- Ha sido un aburrimiento total tener que seguirlos- suspiró.

-Rap, ¿arreglaron el sótano para Saburo?- preguntó Kokoromon, curiosa.

-¿Sótano? Ahora parece una habitación normal- suspiró la liebre digimon, sentándose, cruzándose de brazos- La madre de Taiki dijo que la volvería una pieza en un día, y prácticamente lo hizo. Esa mujer da algo de miedo, no me extraña que Luke le tenga terror- admitió, incomodando a Shoutmon- ¿Y a ti no te da miedo, Kokoromon-chan?- miró curioso a su amiga.

-¿Yuno-chan? ¡Pero si ella es un ángel~!- sonrió Kokoromon, haciendo suspirar a Rapidmon.

* * *

-Nos iremos a sentar- avisó Etsu, observando que llegaba más gente, y también el equipo contrario, el cual era alentado por sus amigos y familiares.

-Sí- sonrió Taiki, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su padre le acarició la cabeza.

-Recuerda, si caes, me veré en la obligación de rescatarte- le recordó Akari- Así que no te sobre esfuerces- le pidió, algo seria.

-Lo sé- sonrió agradecido Taiki, mientras Zenjirou se reía por lo bajo.

-¡Suerte, _chico googles!_\- Jack le chasconeó la cabeza al joven.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Tagiru, ya acostumbrado al apodo que le dio el peliblanco.

-Les irá bien- aseguró Saburo, a lo que Bearmon sonrió.

-¡Espero que te vaya bien, _You!_\- sonrió Sky al rubio.

-Gracias, Sky-chan- sonrió Yuu, también acostumbrado a que la niña de pelo gris le dijera _You_ en vez de _Yuu_.

-Bien, nos iremos a sentar. Suerte a todos- sonrió Yuno, alejándose.

Los tres amigos asintieron, y se iban a ver sus bolsos, sino se dan cuenta que Luke no se había movido, extrañándolos.

-¿Luke?- se extrañó Tagiru.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Yuu.

Taiki lo miró preocupado, pero se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro le dio unas palmaditas en las cabezas, después a Tagiru, y al final a Yuu, como si los tres fueran niños muy pequeños.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Tagiru, extrañado.

-… No entiendo para qué hacen estas competencias, además de solo ver quién es el ganador o perdedor- aseguró Luke-… Pero a Samanta le gusta este deporte… Y parece importante para ustedes…- murmuró, curioso- Por eso…- puso su puño en el pecho de Taiki- Suerte-

Los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse de la emoción.

-G-Gracias, Luke- sonrió Taiki, contento.

-¡Ya veremos que ganaremos!- aseguró Tagiru, a lo que Yuu asintió, también feliz.

Luke asintió, e iba a sentarse junto a los demás, pero se detuvo.

-… Taiki- llamó al joven, tomando su atención- Lo mejor será que hagas botar el balón con la mano izquierda. Tú mano derecha no te molestará en los primeros 15 minutos, pero después comenzará a arderte la herida, así que será mejor que uses la otra mano hasta el medio-tiempo. No creo que sea un problema, ya que para este deporte te has acostumbrado a jugar con ambas manos- le comentó, sorprendiéndolo, y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro ya se había ido a sentar.

-Taiki-san, ¿acaso le duele la mano?- se preocupó Tagiru, mientras el joven observaba su mano vendada.

-N-No- aseguró Taiki, extrañado- Pero a veces me arde cuando la sacudo mucho-admitió.

-Ya veo, Luke debió darse cuenta de eso con sus probabilidades- se dio cuenta Yuu, consciente de que aquel monstruo podía hacer eso, gracias a lo que les decía Yuno de él- Pero, ¿cómo sabe que Taiki-san es ambidiestro para jugar?-

-¡Luke es tan genial~!- aseguró Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz, con estrellas en los ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?- Sky miró extrañada a Luke, quien se sentó a su lado, ignorando que Miho, Mami, sus amigas, y algunos jóvenes lo miraban, curiosos, ya que sentían que lo habían visto en algún lugar.

-…Nada- murmuró el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-Luke, quiero que mi hijo gane, pero no porque le digas el resultado o algún concejo con tus probabilidades- le ordenó Yuno, sentada frente a él, sobresaltándolo- Sé que le dijiste algo así, ¿no?- lo miró, seria.

-Vaya, así que Luke quiere que Taiki y los demás ganen- sonrió Saburo, quien estaba al lado de Sky y de Jack, que miraba para otro lado.

-Pero eso es hacer trampa-Yuno tiró de la mejilla de Luke, incomodando un poco a Akari y a Zenjirou, sentados a su lado- ¿Nunca harás caso a las reglas?-

-… No-

Ante eso, la mujer tiró la pálida mejilla con más fuerza.

-Vamos, Yuno-san. No tiene nada de malo que le de concejos a Taiki- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza Etsu.

-¡Si Etsu-kun lo dice~!- Yuno soltó a su amigo y abrazó a su marido, sonrojándolo.

-Quedaste con la mejilla roja, papi- se rió por lo bajo Sky, a lo que Luke se acarició la mejilla.

Jack lo miró de reojo, y después a otro lado.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?- Gumdramon miró al Rey, extrañado- ¿Por qué Luke habló con Tagiru?-

-Tal vez le dio una estrategia- sugirió Damemon.

-Eso no suena muy _Luke_\- aseguró Rapidmon, mirando con una gota en la cabeza al digimon.

Shoutmon entrecerró los ojos, observando como Taiki miraba su mano vendada, mientras el adulto que hacía de árbitro comenzaba a avisar que en cinco minutos comenzaría la final, así que debían estar todos los espectadores en sus puestos, y los jugadores listos.

Apretó sus puños, enojado consigo mismo por no haber impedido que su amigo tuviera esa herida…

-Cuernomon- lo llamó Kokoromon, dándole un beso en la mejilla, extrañándolo- No te culpes-le pidió, algo preocupada.

Shoutmon se sorprendió…

Kokoromon se había dado cuenta de inmediato de cuál era su problema…

El dragón rojo no pudo evitar sonreír, y atrajo a Kokoromon, haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro, estando más cómoda para ver el partido.

-Lo sé, lo sé-sonrió Shoutmon, a lo que Kokoromon sonrió sonrojada.

* * *

-¡Bien, entonces, se dará comienzo al último partido de _Basquetbol Callejero de Tokio!_\- avisó el referí, en medio de la cancha, haciendo que los espectadores comenzaran a guardar silencio- ¡Tenemos al _Equipo Eyes Sabretooth!_\- señaló al equipo contrario, que llevaban poleras naranjas.

Los espectadores vitorearon al equipo, entusiasmado-

-¡Y al _Equipo Xros Heart!_\- el árbitro señaló a Taiki y a los demás, que se diferenciaban del otro equipo por sus poleras rojas.

El Xros Heart también recibió apoyo de los espectadores, aunque ninguno distinguió los silbidos de Gumdramon, quien estaba emocionándose.

-Vamos a ganar, Samanta…- murmuró Tagiru, acomodándose los _googles_\- Espero que disfrutes el partido- sonrió.

-¡Que comience el partido!-

* * *

Kai se bajó del bus que lo había llevado al centro comercial de la ciudad, y comenzado a caminar, serio.

Se detuvo frente a un restaurante con mesas en el exterior, la mayoría llenas por la buena recepción que tenía el local.

El joven rubio miró serio a la mujer joven de cabello corto celeste, ojos verdes, quien llevaba un elegante sombrero café claro, una camisa celeste claro, pantalones crema, y zapatos rojo oscuro con un tacón alto, quien, sentada en una mesa vacía, se servía un _capuchino_, sin extrañarse en la mirada del joven.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Kai- sonrió la mujer, señalando la silla vacía frente a ella.

El rubio frunció el ceño, y se sentó frente a ella. Levantó una ceja cuando ella le ofreció la carta del restaurante.

-Sírvete lo que quieras. Yo invito- sonrió la mujer.

-Me extraña que seas amistoso conmigo, _Topacio_\- comentó Kai, tomando la carta, y mirando lo que ofrecía.

Topacio sonrió, recordando su reunión con aquel joven hacía un poco más de medio año, cuando le ofreció trampas a cambio de que capturara a una digimon en especial.

Seguía siento igual de desconfiado.

-Estoy como civil ahora, así que te pediré que me llames _Hana_, si es posible- pidió la mujer.

-Quiero esto- Kai le puso en la cara la carta, señalando el helado más caro.

Al verlo, la mujer se rió levemente, algo divertida.

-Aunque quieras hacer que llore mi bolsillo, sabes que sería imposible- le aseguró, llamando a un trabajador- Deme este helado por favor- le pidió al hombre, quien asintió, y se retiró, llevándose la carta- Sería extraño que alguien que te da tecnología gratis no pueda comprarse un helado de ese tipo- le señaló al joven.

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír, algo divertido.

-Has estado algo retirado en el negocio de cazar digimon- mencionó _Hana_, tomando un sorbo de su _capuchino_\- Mis fuentes me dijeron que empezaste a cazar _Kopierer_-

-Era eso, o perder mi xros loader- aseguró fastidiado Kai- El Relojero ese me pidió mis servicios después de que me amenazara de no cazar a la V-mon- recordó- Y le quitó el xros loader a algunos cazadores- le informó, ante la sonrisa burlona de la peliceleste.

-Entonces, supongo que estás al tanto de todo, ¿no?-sonrió Hana.

-…- Kai miró para otro lado, molesto.

En eso, llegó el mismo trabajador con el enorme y caro helado que habían pedido.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Hana, viendo irse al hombre, y después a Kai, quien comenzaba a comer, en silencio- Me sorprende que comas sin problema. Pude haberlo envenenado-

-¿Y de qué te serviría?- preguntó Kai, sin darle importancia- Matarme no cambiaría nada-

-Ya veo, así que sigues pensando que ti vida no vale nada, ¿no?- sonrió levemente Hana- A veces hablas como la Jefa. A ella nunca le importaba su vida, solo mira como traicionó a su raza-

-Nunca la he visto- aseguró Kai, comiendo una galleta del helado.

-Creo que fue lo mejor- sonrió Hana, y sonrió más al ver que el rubio la miró, extrañado.

-¿Por qué hablas en _pasado?_\- preguntó.

-¿No te lo han dicho?- sonrió la mujer- La Jefa _está muerta_-

Kai dejo de comer, mirándola sorprendido.

-… ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Hace ya una semana, a lo mucho- sonrió Hana.

Kai apretó sus dientes, enojado al darse cuenta que el Relojero no le contó algo tan importante.

-Kai, ¿realmente estás en el bando del Xros Heart y de Jäger?- preguntó Hana, esta vez seria- Si fueras de su bando, ya estarías al tanto que Jäger ahora es liderado por Luke, o Zodiaco, como quieras llamarlo-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kai, extrañado.

-… ¿Tampoco sabes quién es él?- la mujer no pudo evitar taparse la boca, para no reírse, molestando al joven- ¿Sabes de qué están compuesto los Kopierer?- preguntó, a lo que Kai, molesto, negó- ¿Tanto no confían en ti?-sonrió, divertida.

-Si por mí fuera, no estaría en este lío. Ya habría puesto en mi colección a esa V-mon- aseguró molesto Kai- Me obligaron a meter en esto, como perro faldero, siguiendo órdenes a ciegas-

La mujer sonrió.

-¿Trajiste tu xros loader?- le preguntó, curiosa.

-_Nha_… Creo que voy a dejar la vida relacionada con los digimon- Kai movió los hombros, ya sin darle importancia- ¿Qué acaso lo querías?-

-No. Es que esperaba que no lo trajeras- sonrió la peliceleste, extrañándolo- Quiero darte esto- buscó algo en su bolso, y lo puso en la mesa, frente a Kai.

Era un aparato parecido al xros loader, color rojo…

-Es un _Charger_\- le informó Topacio, extrañando al joven- Es como un xros loader, pero confeccionado por humanos-

-¿Solo eso?- Kai alzó las cejas, aburrido.

-Solo existen tres, y en cada uno está uno de los antiguos generales del _Bagra Army_\- sonrió Hana, observando como, ante la noticia, Kai se atragantó con la galleta que se había comido.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Sí- sonrió Hana, sacando de su bolso otro _charger_, solo que azul. Por alguna razón, brillaba mucho, como si le hubieran hecho una buena lavada- En el mío se encuentra _Lilithmon_, Horfe tiene a _Blastmon _y sus tres secuaces… Y ahí- señaló el objeto rojo- Está _Tactimon_, el más peligroso y fuerte de todos-

Kai abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido.

-Antes le pertenecía a _Forward-_mencionó Hana, tomando la atención del rubio- Pero, desde que causó el desastre hace unas dos semanas con respecto al _Descontrol _de Kokoromon, Salamandra decidió quitarle el control de Tactimon. Imagínate como se enteró ayer, que al fin despertó- sonrió, divertida- _Aonuma Saburo_ era una buena opción, pero tuvimos que descartarlo. ¿Viste las noticias, no?-

-… Pero no sé qué relación tiene con todo esto- aseguró Kai, mirándola, serio.

Hana sonrió.

-Dime, Kai- la mujer tocó la nariz del joven con su uña azul, tomando su atención- Supongamos esto. Tú, sigues igual que ahora. Trabajas para el _Relojero_ sin saber nada, y, por mero milagro, el Xros Heart y Jäger nos derrotan a nosotros, el Proyecto Iluminati… ¿Qué crees que será de ti?-

Kai se sorprendió, y bajó la mirada, pero la mano de Hana lo hizo verla.

-Nada. Ellos celebrarán la victoria, pero tú no ganarás nada- le aseguró seria la peliceleste.

Kai apretó sus puños, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

-¿Por qué me quieres dar el _charger?_\- preguntó, serio, haciendo que la mujer lo soltara, sonriendo.

-Porque quiero ofrecerte venir conmigo-

Eso sorprendió al rubio.

-Sé parte del Proyecto Iluminati, Kai- le pidió Hana, seria- Nuestro plan es traer de regreso a Apocalymon, usar su poder para absorber a _Yggdrasil_, el _Dios Digital_, y permitirle a nuestro líder, Salamandra, obtener los poderes necesarios para cumplir los sueños de la humanidad- le informó, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido- Él desea traer a su esposa muerta, yo, quiero llenarme de conocimiento, Forward desea dinero, Horfe solo quiere traer a un amigo muerto, los _Generales_ quieren de regreso a Bagramon... Todos en nuestra organización luchamos para poder conseguir nuestros sueños imposibles, trabajando en conjunto… Kai, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

El joven se sorprendió, y miró el _charger_ rojo, pensativo.

La imagen de sus padres sonriéndole vino a su mente, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-… ¿Crees… que Salamandra obtenga el poder para cambiar la mentalidad de los adultos?-preguntó, mirándola serio.

-¿Qué clase de mentalidad?- preguntó Hana, juntando sus manos.

-… Todo… Hacerlos madurar, para que no…- murmuró Kai, pero se avergonzó de sí mismo.

-Salamandra obtendría el poder de un Dios… El hacer que unos padres que abandonaran a su hijo, descubran su amor hacia él, regresen a su lado y lo amen nuevamente, sería algo demasiado fácil-

Kai apretó sus puños.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?- la miró serio el rubio.

-No- Hana lo miró con sus ojos verdes, seria- No me gusta mentirle a los de mi raza-aseguró.

Kai frunció el ceño…

Entonces… su mano tomó el _charger_ rojo…

Topacio sonrió, complacida…

* * *

-¡La victoria, es para el _Xros Heart, _por 33-31!-

La voz del árbitro resonó en la cancha de basquetbol, mientras la pelota del juego rebotaba por el suelo, mientras Tagiru, quien había dado el punto final, aterrizaba tras haber hecho una canasta, para después caer sentado, jadeando cansado.

-¿L-Lo hicimos…?- jadeó Taiki, tan sorprendido como Yuu de que Tagiru hubiera alcanzado a saltar y dar el punto que les faltaba en el último segundo.

-¡LO HICIMOS!- gritaron los tres, saltando y alzando los puños, mientras los espectadores aplaudían, sumamente contentos por el partido que presenciaron.

-¡Lo hicieron, lo hicieron!- Gumdramon saltaba contento en la rama, mientras Shoutmon sonreía contento, y Kokoromon lo abrazaba, feliz.

-No estuvo mal- admitió Rapidmon, sonriendo un poco, mientras Damemon se reía, orgulloso.

-¡Ganaron, ganaron!- Yuno abrazó contenta a su marido, sonrojándolo.

-¡Lo hicieron, lo hicieron~!- Sky abrazó a Luke, contenta, haciendo que la mirara, extrañado.

-¡Se pasó Tagiru con esa canasta!- aseguró Jack, a lo que Saburo sonrió, contento, tapando la boca de Bearmon para que no dijera nada.

Zenjirou silbaba, contento, mientras Akari abrazaba a Cutemon, contenta.

-¡Que alegría, Yuu-kun!- sonrió contenta Miho, mientras Mami y los demás aplaudían, entusiasmados.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo- Taiki estrechó su mano con la del capitán del otro equipo, quien sonrió, aceptando la derrota, aunque dieron pelea-… Todos nos esfor…zamos…- aseguró, hasta ponerse azul, y, frente a todos, comenzar a caer.

-¡TAIKI-SAN!- se asustaron Tagiru y Yuu…

-¡Denme paso…!- como un rayo, Akari se abalanzó a Taiki, poniendo a tiempo a Cutemon como soporte para su caída, antes de que ambos cayeran, dejando en blanco a los demás.

-No de nuevo…- Shoutmon se tapó el rostro, avergonzado- Taiki…-

Yuno sonrió, algo avergonzada e incómoda, al igual que Etsu.

-UFFffff. Lo hicimos…- Tagiru, quien aún estaba sentado, se recostó en el piso, cansado-… Sam…- puso su mano en sus _googles_-… ¿Estás orgullosa…?- sonrió, agotado.

Samanta, viendo todo lo que pasaba en la pantalla de su notebook, sonrió levemente…

* * *

Entonces, comenzó a atardecer en la ciudad…

-¡Delicioso~!- sonrió Tagiru, comiendo, contento.

Después del partido y la premiación, el _Xros Heart_, además de los padres de Taiki, los digimon, Jack, Luke, Sky y, por invitación de Yuu, Miho, eran los únicos que estaban en ese momento en el local de ramen de Masaru, el amigo de Tagiru, cerrado para las personas que pasaban por la calle.

-La casa invita- sonrió el padre de Masaru, entregándole al matrimonio _Kudou_ los platillos de ramen.

-Muchas gracias, ¿y realmente no quiere que paguemos?- se preocupó un poco Etsu, sentado junto a su esposa, hijo y Akari.

-Sí- sonrió el hombre- Le debo mucho a Taiki-kun y a los demás. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer después del entretenido partido que dieron-

-¡Ese es mi pequeño~!- sonrió contenta Yuno, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Taiki, quien, como Tagiru y Yuu, llevaba en el cuello una medalla, que indicaba su victoria en el partido.

-Ah, al final, si te excediste- suspiró Akari, mirando reprobativamente a su amigo, con Cutemon comiendo a su lado.

-Vamos, Akari- sonrió incomodo Taiki- Aunque fue bueno que Luke me diera el concejo sobre mi mano- miró al pelinegro, quien estaba sentado junto a Sky, Yuu, y Miho- Mi mano si empezó a arderme después de comenzar el juego-

-Luke- lo miró seria Yuno, dándole un susto, y haciendo que se concentrara en el plato, divirtiendo a Sky.

-Pero, Tagiru, fue sorprendente tu canasta al último momento- sonrió Masaru, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba su amigo, quien tragaba el ramen al igual que Jack, Saburo y Zenjirou.

-N-No fue nada- tragó el joven, dándose aires.

-Ya empezó- suspiró Gumdramon, sentado en una mesa junto a Shoutmon, Kokoromon, Damemon, Rapidmon y Bearmon.

-¡Está delicioso~!- sonrió Kokoromon.

-La comida culinaria de Japón es bastante deliciosa- le sonrió Rapidmon, mientras a su lado Bearmon estaba muy concentrado en tragar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de un digimon- aseguró el padre de Masaru.

_-Y desde aquí podemos decir que has mejorado_\- le dijo_ Ogremon_ al hombre, haciéndolo sonreír.

-_¡Exactamente!_\- asintió _Fugamon_.

-Realmente está rico- sonrió Shoutmon.

-¡Cierto-dame!- asintió Damemon, contento.

-Yuu-kun, tus amigos siempre son alegres- sonrió Miho, comiendo tranquilamente al lado del joven.

-Es algo especial de ellos. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación- agradeció el rubio.

-No, no hay problema… ¿Pero por qué no invitaste a Mami-chan y a las demás?- preguntó extrañada la joven de lentes.

-A-Ah. B-Bueno…- se sonrojó fuertemente Yuu, haciendo que Sky, sentada frente a él, parpadeara, extrañada- ¡E-Es que eres la única que sabe de digimon!- se excusó- ¡A Mami y a los demás les asustaría ver a Damemon!-

-Ya veo- sonrió Miho, y continuó con su plato.

Yuu suspiró, aliviado. En eso, se fijó que Luke y Sky lo quedaron mirando, uno curioso, y la otra divertida.

-¡¿Q-Qué están mirando?!- preguntó avergonzado, a lo que padre e hija miraron a otro lado.

Jack los miró un rato, pero prefirió continuar con su comida.

-Mm…- Kokoromon, de repente, dejó de comer, extrañando a su pareja y a Gumdramon.

-¿Kokoromon-sama?- preguntó el pequeño.

-¿Pasa algo, Kokoromon?- se extrañó Shoutmon.

-Oye, Cuernomon-murmuró la digimon.

-¿Sí?-

-… ¿Esto podría considerarse una cita…?- preguntó inocentemente, haciendo que todos los presentes se cayeran de espaldas.

Luke, el único en no caerse junto a Miho, parpadeo, curioso.

-¡¿C-CITA?!- se sonrojó fuertemente Shoutmon, incorporándose de golpe.

-Sí- asintió Kokoromon, inocente- Es que, desde que somos pareja, nunca hemos salido en citas, así que pensé que esto podría considerarse- se explicó, mientras los demás se reponían.

Ante lo que dijo Kokoromon, Shoutmon se puso más rojo, dándose cuenta de ese **gran detalle**.

-Ah, bueno…- tartamudeó el dragón, echando vapor de la cabeza.

-¡Claro, Kokoromon-chan~!- le aseguró Yuno, dejando de piedra al digimon- Etsu-kun y yo también sentimos lo mismo, ¿no?- miró sonriendo a su marido, quien, sonrojado, asintió.

-Oh, por eso _You_ te invitó- sonrió Sky, mirando a Miho.

-… ¿Eh?- se sonrojó la joven, mientras Yuu se ponía todo rojo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y-Yuu-kun?!-

-¡N-NO!- le aseguró el rubio, avergonzado- ¡Di-Digo…!-

-Que suerte tienes, Taiki. Estás en una cita- sonrió Saburo, comiendo, a lo que Zenjirou asintió.

-¡¿EH?!- se sonrojaron de golpe Taiki y Akari.

-¡BHUAAAAAAAA! ¡ME FALTA SAM PARA QUE LOS TRES TENGAMOS CITA!- lloró Tagiru, fastidiando a Jack, Gumdramon y Rapidmon.

-¡Me gusta mucho nuestra cita, Cuernomon!- aseguró Kokoromon al avergonzado dragón.

-¡K-Kokoromon, e-estás malinterpretando! ¡Las citas **no son así!**\- aseguró Shoutmon, sudando, bastante rojo.

-¡Exactamente!- de repente, alguien abrazó a Kokoromon por detrás- Kokoromon-chwan, las citas son en lugares más privados, donde la pareja disfruta de la compañía del otro- le aseguró V-mon, haciéndola parpadear, curiosa.

-¡¿V-MON?!- se alertaron los digimon, Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, Jack y Sky.

-¡¿E-EN QUÉ MOMENTO SALISTE?!- Tagiru sacó su xros loader.

-_¡TAGIRU-SAN, NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA~!- _aseguró horrorizado Betsumon.

-Ya veo, o sea, las citas son como en las películas- sentenció Kokoromon, sin darse cuenta en cómo la tenía el dragón azul grisáceo.

-Exacto. Así que, Kokoromon-chwan, como veo que el Rey nunca te ha llevado a una cita, ¿te gustaría que yo te…?- pero V-mon no pudo decir más, porque recibió tal golpe con un micrófono en la cara, que soltó a Kokoromon, retrocediendo, adolorido.

-¡ESTÚPIDO V-MON!- Shoutmon agarró de la bufanda al dragón, haciéndolo sonreír, nervioso- ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIA?!-

-Es que, como veo que no están en **ninguna relación** **comprometida**, siento que puedo aprovechar para llegar mi amor a Kokoromon-chwan- sonrió Vmon, haciendo que Shoutmon, al escuchar lo de la _relación_ se sonrojara de golpe…

… Hablaba del matrimonio…

Entonces, Jack agarró a V-mon de la bufanda, asustándolo, ya que Rapidmon estaba a su lado.

-¿Y tu crees que dejaremos que molestes a Kokoromon así **todo el tiempo?**\- exigió saber el peliblanco, asustando al dragón.

-B-Bueno… ¿Amor y paz?- sugirió V-mon.

-¡AMOR Y PAZ NI QUE NADA!- resonó la voz de Rapidmon en el local, haciendo que algunas personas que pasaban se quedaran extrañados.

-¡VAS A APRENDER A NO METERTE CON MI HERMANA!-habló Jack.

-¡DALE, JACKY~!-apoyó Sky.

-¡PATEALO, PEÑIZCALO, RASGUÑALO, TÍRALO POR LA VENTANA!-se entusiasmó Bearmon.

-¡DÉJENMELO A MI!- rugió Gumdramon.

-¡SOY **YO** QUIEN DEBE ENSEÑARLE A ESTE PERVERTIDO A NO METERSE CON LAS NOVIAS DE OTROS!- aseguró Shoutmon…

Miho parpadeó, extrañada al ver la paliza que le daban a ese digimon.

-Perdón, Miho-san- se disculpó apenado Yuu, haciéndola sonreír, incomoda.

-¡Denle duro~!- vitoreaba Yuno, avergonzando a Taiki y a Akari.

-Yuno-san, por favor- pidió Etsu, avergonzado.

-¡Eso, eso, eso!- apoyaba Zenjirou, mientras Saburo sonreía, incomodo, al igual que D'arcmon y Vormundmon, quien aún no creía como actuaba el Rey por los celos.

-¡Gánale, Gumdramon!- sonrió Tagiru, divertido.

Damemon suspiró, y prefirió continuar con su plato, al igual que Kokoromon, quien miraba extrañada la paliza a V-mon.

Masaru y su padre parpadearon, intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron incomodos.

Para ellos, los digimon eran criaturas excepcionales y asombrosas….

Luke miraba todo, curioso…

Samanta, mirando el desastre desde su computador, suspiró, fastidiada.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría comer?- le preguntó Hideaki a Kaoru, ambos caminando por el centro comercial.

-¿Seguro? ¿No se supone que estás ahorrando para tu cadena de _takoyaki?_\- se preocupó un poco la joven.

-¡No te preocupes!- sonrió Hideaki- Tengo dinero para ahorrar, y para gastar-

-¿Y qué les parece que yo los ayude?- escucharon, y se voltearon, para ver sonriendo a Mizuki.

-¡Mizuki-san!- sonrieron ambos amigos.

La adolescente amante del mar sonrió, contenta.

* * *

-¡Misty! ¡Misty!-

Ren y Airu corrían por las calles, buscando a la hermana pequeña del joven.

-¡Misty-chan!- llamó la rubia, preocupada- ¡REN! ¡¿En serio no se te ocurrió ir a buscar hoy a Misty-chan?!- lo miró, molesta.

-¡Ella no me avisó que salió temprano de su escuela!- se defendió molesto el joven, preocupado.

En eso, aparecieron frente a ambos Opossumon y Dracmon.

-¡¿La encontraron?!-preguntaron.

-¡La vimos! ¡Misty-chan se fue al parque!- avisó la digimon flotando en los globos.

-¡Misty…!- se molestó Ren, empezando a correr, seguido de su compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Ren!- lo siguió Airu, acompañada de Opossumon.

Después de correr, llegaron al parque, que estaba vacío, para ver a Misty sentada en unos columpios, limpiando su gorro naranja, con su Kuro sentado frente a ella, maullando preocupado.

-… Dejemoslo así, Kuro- pidió la pequeña, poniéndose su sombrero- Mi hermanito no tiene que saber-

Ante eso, su gato maulló, preocupado por su dueña.

-¡Misty!-

La niña levantó la vista, para ver a Ren, Airu, Dracmon y Opossumon acercarse a ella.

-¡Hermanito!- sonrió de repente la pequeña, levantándose- ¡Hola~!-

-¡Nada de _hola!_\- regañó Ren, molesto- ¡¿Por qué no llegaste a casa?! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Pudo pasarte algo!-

-A mi no me pasa nada mientras esté con Kuro~- aseguró Misty, sonriendo.

-¡Misty-chan, no nos preocupes así~!- Airu abrazó a la pequeña, chocando su mejilla con ella- ¡Kya~! ¡Eres tan tierna!-

-Airu…- suspiró Opossumon- Dracmon, no llores. Misty-chan está bien- le pidió al digimon, quien se restregaba los ojos por llorar tanto, sumamente aliviado de ver a la pequeña a salvo.

Ren suspiró al ver que no iba a poder regañar a su hermana, con Airu presente. Bueno, parece que solo se puso jugar hasta tarde con su gato loco, así que no habría problemas…

Misty, en el abrazo de Airu, sonreía, pero después un poco, aun recordando la razón por la que no había ido a casa…

Kuro la miró preocupado…

* * *

_Residencia Kudou_.

-Ah~- suspiró Yuno, sentada en el sillón junto a Kokoromon y Sky, quien jugaba con la pequeña Ciel- Que bien que Etsu-kun se ofreció a llevar a Miho-chan, Akari-chan, y a Zenjirou-kun a sus casas. Me quito un peso de encima- aseguró.

Estaba en el living, junto a Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, los tres sentados en el otro sillón, Jack, Saburo, Luke, y los demás digimon, a excepción de V-mon, quien se recuperaba en el xros loader por la paliza recibida.

-Realmente, es una mujer bastante peculiar- sentenció Rapidmon, a lo que Luke asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡Ganamos~!- sonreía contento Tagiru, quien, junto con Yuu, iba a dormir esa noche en su casa, tras pedir autorización a sus padres anteriormente, ya que era viernes.

-Ya lo sabemos, no lo repitas- pidió Gumdramon, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?- lo quedó mirando Shoutmon- ¿No eras tú el que saltaba contento por la victoria de Tagiru?- sonrió.

-¡GH-G! ¡REY!- se avergonzó Gumdramon, a lo que Kokoromon sonrió, contenta, pero Damemon suspiró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, es bueno que estén contentos- sonrió Saburo- Ojalá yo jugara basquetbol, y Kiriha también. Entonces Sam, él y yo haríamos el mejor equipo- suspiró soñador.

-_No lo creo. Samanta no suele jugar con perdedores_\- comentó Vormundmon, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡BHUA! ¡JACK! ¡VORMUNDMON ME HACE SUFRIR!- lloró Saburo, apoyándose en Jack, quien tenía su forma humana, dándole palmaditas comprensivas.

-Vormundmon- Shoutmon se quedó mirando el xros loader crema del joven que sobresalía del bolsillo, notando como, al llamarlo, el objeto comenzaba a sudar bastante- ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a perder la cuenta de las veces que le faltas el respeto innecesariamente a Saburo- señaló, cruzándose de brazos- Además de la paciencia-

-_¡P-pero, Rey…!_-

-Nada de "_pero"_. Que no te vuelva a escuchar hablarle así- ordenó serio Shoutmon.

-_E-Está bien…_-aceptó de mala gana el caballero marrón, aguantando las risas de Gumdramon.

-¡GRACIAS, REY BONDADOSO!- llorando, Saburo le dio un abrazo asfixiante al dragón rojo, asustando a Taiki por el apretón que le dio.

-Vamos, Saburo, no asfixies a mi Cuernomon- pidió Kokoromon, sonriendo.

-Mm…- Yuu, por alguna razón, estaba algo deprimido.

-¿Estás bien, Yuu?- se preocupó Damemon.

-Miho-san… terminó pensando… que la invite a una cita sin su autorización- murmuraba apesadumbrado el rubio.

-¡T-Te equivocas con eso!- intentó consolarlo su compañero- ¡Le explicaste que solo fue algo que se le ocurrió decir a Kokoromon-dame!-

-Sí, pero…- suspiró Yuu.

-C-Cierto… Akari también terminó pensando eso- se deprimió Taiki.

-¿No fue una cita?- Kokoromon se acercó curiosa a Shoutmon, a quien Saburo al fin había soltado.

-¡C-Claro que no!- se avergonzó el dragón, pero se quedó mudo al ver que deprimió a su pareja.

-Ya veo… no fue una cita- murmuró triste la digimon.

-¡Oye, Rey!- se enfadó Rapidmon.

-¡Poco sensible!- señaló dramáticamente Bearmon.

**-Shoutmon-kun**…- lo miró asesinamente Yuno, asustándolo.

-¡D-Digo, oye, Kokoromon!-llamó Shoutmon, haciendo que la V-mon lo mirara, algo triste-¡Bien! ¡Prometo llevarte a un restaurante del Mundo Digital cuando derrotemos al Proyecto Iluminati!-gritó a los cuatro vientos, tomando la atención de todos, y que las orejas de Luke, Jack y Sky se movieran, haciendo un tierno sonido.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Kokoromon, sorprendida.

-S-Si vamos a tener una cita… S-Será en un buen lugar- aseguró Shoutmon, sonrojado.

Ante eso, Kokoromon sonrió, entusiasmada.

-¡Así se habla, Rey!- Gumdramon se puso entre ambos, mirando a la digimon naranja- ¡Y **obvio** que yo iré! ¿Verdad, Kokoromon-sama?- la miró esperanzado.

-Sí- asintió Kokoromon, alegrándolo.

-¡Kokoromon, en las citas van solo _**dos**_ personas!- le recordó molesto Shoutmon.

-¡¿Escuchó, Rey?!-sonrió con suficiencia Gumdramon- ¡Iré a su cita~!-

-¡NO MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ VIVO, _PEQUEÑO INSOPORTABLE!_\- Shoutmon comenzó a estrangularlo cómicamente, extrañando a Kokoromon.

-Miho-san…- se lamentaba Yuu, preocupando a su compañero.

Entonces, ambos escucharon algo que jamás creyeron creer en el xros loader amarillo…

La risa de DarkKnightmon.

-¡¿EH?!- Yuu sacó el aparato amarillo, mientras Damemon se le acercaba, igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuu, Damemon?- se extrañó Jack.

-¡EH! ¡NADA!- negaron de inmediato, extrañando más a la liebre.

-_Está terminado_\- habló la voz de Wisemon, tomando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué cosa?- se extrañó Bearmon.

-_El antídoto_\- sonrió Wizardmon.

Kokoromon y Sky se quedaron quietas.

-¡¿EH?!- sonrieron Tagiru y Gumdramon, atónitos.

-… ¿Eh?- Taiki abrió los ojos sorprendido- _¡R-Reload, Wisemon, Wizardmon!_\- sacó torpemente su xros loader, y recargó a los dos digimon.

-¡Wizardmon!- Sky se acercó a su amigo, quien tenía dos bolsas de cuero en sus manos- ¡Eso…! ¡¿Lo que dijeron…?! ¡¿El antídoto…?!-

-¡¿Es cierto?!- se le iba acercar Kokoromon, pero tropezó y cayó de cara al piso con un tierno sonido.

Shoutmon suspiró, y la ayudó a pararse, ignorando que los ojos le daban vuelta a la digimon.

-Sí- asintió Wisemon, tomando una de las bolsas- Pudimos comprimirlo en esto- sacó una píldora verde, la cual tomó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Pastilla!- el _rastreador_ de dulces de Sky y Kokoromon se activó, haciendo que un brillo entusiasmado y tierno apareciera en los ojos de ambas.

-Kokoromon…- Shoutmon comenzó a tirar la mejilla de su pareja, para que pusiera atención.

-No es una pastilla, es medicina- aseguró Wizardmon, sacando una píldora.

-¿Con eso podremos hacer que los digimon transformados en Kopierer vuelvan a ser como antes?- preguntó Taiki, serio.

-Sí- asintió Wisemon, entregándole una píldora al joven, quien la inspeccionó, serio, ignorando que Tagiru se asomó a su hombro y Gumdramon al otro, curiosos.

-¿Por qué tienen forma de dulce de limón?- preguntó Rapidmon, extrañado, mientras Wizardmon le pasaba una píldora a Luke, quien la miraba, serio.

-No es dulce, es un remedio- aseguró apesadumbrado Wizardmon.

-Supongo que lo confeccionaron con forma de pastilla, para que la masa estuviera concentrada, y, una vez que se traga, se esparce por el cuerpo sin problemas- dedujo Yuno, haciendo que todas la miraran- ¿Me equivoco, Wisemon-kun, Luke?- los miró.

-No- negó el mago, mientras Luke la miraba, curioso.

-… ¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó la liebre.

-Ah, Luke. Cuando uno es madre, aprende muchas cosas- aseguró Yuno.

-…- Luke miró la píldora-… Menos cocinar-

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente.

-¡LUKE!- se sacudió la casa.

Todos miraron con una gota en la cabeza a la liebre blanca de cabello negro y ojos rojos debajo del sofá, tirado por Yuno, quien se limpiaba las manos.

Ciel se acercó a Luke, maullando contenta, ignorante de su situación.

-Wizardmon… ¿De verdad… esto…?- Sky se acercó al mago, bastante nerviosa.

-¿E-Es… el antídoto?- preguntó Kokoromon, tan nerviosa como ella.

-Sí- asintió el mago, y le dio a cada una, una píldora.

Ambas la miraron, y se miraron, nerviosas… Después de tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Qué esperan?!- pataleó Gumdramon, tomando la atención de ambas- ¡Kokoromon-sama, Sky-chan, tráguensela!-exigió, emocionado.

-Vamos, Kokoromon- le sonrió Shoutmon a Kokoromon, quien se restregó los ojos, emocionada.

-¡De un trago!- Jack se acercó a su hermana, quien sonrió, contenta.

-Sí- ambas asintieron, se miraron, y, de una, se tragaron la pastilla…

Todos las miraron, expectantes…

Entonces, Kokoromon y Sky se agarraron el brazo, adoloridas.

-¡G-Gha!- gimió Kokoromon, cayendo de rodillas, sujetada por Shoutmon.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó el dragón.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se le acercó asustado Gumdramon.

-¡D-Duele…!- Sky casi cae si Jack no la sujeta de los hombros.

-¡Sky-chan!- Damemon se le acercó con Yuu, pero ella no los miró, ya que jadeaba, adolorida.

-¡O-Oye, Wizardmon, están temblando!- le dijo asustado Jack.

-¡E-Es normal!- aseguró Wizardmon- ¡T-Tal vez sea doloroso para ellas! ¡Recuerda que han sido _Kopierer Incompletos _por cinco años!- le recordó el mago, nervioso.

-T-Tengo miedo…- murmuró Bearmon, aferrándose a Yuno, quien también estaba nerviosa.

-¡Kokoromon, Sky-chan!- se preocupó Tagiru, mirando sus dos amigas, que no paraban de temblar, mientras se agarraban los brazos.

-… Salgan-

Todos miraron a Luke, quien, saliendo de debajo del sofá, miraba serio a su hija y a Kokoromon.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- se molestó Tagiru.

-¡Luke! ¡¿Q-Qué pasa…?!- preguntó Saburo, nervioso.

-¡¿Y a qué vienes tú a decir algo?! ¡No creo que te importe que Sky esté sufriendo!- le aseguró enojado Jack, sujetando a su hermana.

Luke frunció el ceño ante eso.

-O-Oye, Jack- se sorprendió Rapidmon.

Kokoromon y Sky gimieron, rodeadas de data verde cada una.

Entonces, el brazo derecho de Kokoromon rompió las vendas y el guante, desprendiéndose una sustancia morada que se pegó de inmediato al techo, con tanta fuerza que empujó a la digimon naranja y a Shoutmon, quien la sujetaba, al piso.

-¡¿E-Eso es…?!- se sorprendió Taiki, y se asustó al ver que de la sustancia morada salió un ojo amarilló, que se fijó en el grupo.

La sustancia se abalanzó a Rapidmon, quien retrocedió, esquivándola a tiempo.

-¡¿Q-Que es esa cosa?!-se asustó Tagiru, y empujó a Gumdramon a tiempo para que no lo atacara la sustancia.

-¡Es el _virus!_ ¡Busca a un digimon para que sea su huésped!- informó Wisemon, agachándose y esquivando la sustancia, al igual que Bearmon, Damemon, Rapidmon, Wizardmon y Gumdramon.

Entonces, la sustancia se abalanzó a Shoutmon, quien, sujetando a la inconsciente Kokoromon, no pudo moverse…

Pero el _virus_ no alcanzó a tocarlo, porque se detuvo a unos centímetros, ya que Luke lo había agarrado por detrás.

Se hizo un silencio, todos mirando a Luke, quien fruncía el ceño, con el brazo temblando un poco por el movimiento de la sustancia.

El ojo del virus miró a la liebre, y, haciendo aparecer una boca, se le abalanzó, haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocar con fuerza con la pared, destruyendo un poco el piso.

-¡LUKE!- gritó asustada Yuno, tapándose la boca.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- se asustó Jack.

-¡Aguanta, Luke!- Gumdramon se le acerca si la liebre no niega, sorprendiendo al pequeño, ya que no mostraba sorpresa alguna porque el virus quería convertirlo en su huésped.

Luke cerró los ojos, y los abrió, mostrando que eran color ámbar.

La sustancia, al verlos, dejó de forcejear.

La liebre frunció el ceño, agarró con las dos manos el virus, y lo tiró con fuerza al piso, sujetándolo con firmeza ante su zarandeo.

-¿L-Luke…?- murmuró asustada Yuno, mientras abrazaba al nervioso Bearmon, y Saburo la empujaba, queriendo protegerla.

-… No destruiré la casa- murmuró Luke, mirándola con ojos ámbar- Tampoco usaré mi _armadura_-

Entonces, de sus manos, salió un brillo morado que envolvió a la sustancia, y, después de iluminar el salón, se mostró que Luke sujetaba un cristal de diamantes morado del tamaño de su mano.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar.

-¿Q-Qué…?- jadeó Shoutmon, aferrando con fuerzas a Kokoromon, quien estaba dormida.

-¿Q-Qué hiciste, Luke?- murmuró Taiki.

-… El _virus_ tiene dos objetivos- murmuró Luke, e hizo desaparecer el cristal en un polvo morado. Miró a Sky, quien fruncía el ceño, jadeando, haciendo que Jack, quien la sujetaba, también la mirara- El Rey, por su parte de Apocalymon, y yo, por el _ADN_de Moo en mi cuerpo-

Shoutmon apretó su puño, nervioso.

-D-Duele…- gimió Sky, mordiéndose el labio.

-A-Aguante, Sky-san- pidió Wizardmon, nervioso, pero, como los demás, se dio cuenta que la tela del brazo de la joven comenzaba a sacudirse, como si algo quisiera salir de él.

-Jack, sujeta a Sky, cuando se extraiga el virus, también lo sellaré-ordenó Luke- Los demás, largo- miró de reojo al resto.

-Pero…- se preocupó Rapidmon.

-¡¿No podemos ayudar?!- preguntó Tagiru, nervioso.

-El _virus_ es _ácido_ para la piel humana- informó Luke, sorprendiéndolo- Si no se van, al menos denme espacio- ordenó la liebre.

_-Hazle caso, Yuu_\- le ordenó DarkKnightmon al rubio, tomando su atención, junto con la de Shoutmon.

Sky gimió, y, entonces, de su brazo derecho emergió una sustancia morada que se abalanzó de inmediato hacia Taiki, quien lo esquivó a tiempo gracias a Luke, que lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo lanzó contra Rapidmon, quien lo atajó a tiempo.

Por el impulso de la sustancia al emerger, Jack y Sky cayeron al piso, la liebre sujetando a la niña, quien jadeaba, mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo rodeado de data verde…

-¡Cuidado!- gruñó Shoutmon, observando como el virus iba en cualquier dirección del salón, destrozando unos cuadros y parte del estante.

-¡Luke, lo que hiciste con el otro, hazlo ahora!- ordenó Rapidmon, intentando apuntar al virus con sus armas, aunque era demasiado rápido.

-Concuerdo con Rapidmon- aseguró Wisemon, agachándose por los vidrios rotos de un cuadro.

Luke frunció el ceño, y, de un salto, se dirigió al techo, agarrando al virus y dejándolo ahí, apoyando sus pies en la superficie.

-¡¿Luke está de pie en el techo?!- Tagiru estaba más asombrado.

-¡No es momento para eso-dame!- aseguró Damemon.

Luke, sujetando al virus, frunció el ceño, intentando crear sus diamantes, pero, lo que no se esperó, era que parte de la sustancia se deformara, y le atravesara el tórax.

-¡LUKE!- se asustó Yuno.

La liebre frunció el ceño, sintiendo que el virus estaba absorbiendo su energía, por lo que lo soltó, cayendo de espaldas en la mesa de salón del lugar, rompiéndola.

-¡LUKE!- se asustó Jack, al ver que él estaba inconsciente.

La sustancia, al haber absorbido parte de la energía de Luke, se volvió negra, abriendo unas fauces peligrosas, y, sin más, se abalanzó a Saburo y Yuno, haciendo que el joven empujara a la mujer, cayendo ambos al piso junto a Bearmon.

-¡No! ¡Mamá!- se asustó Taiki, a lo que las orejas de Luke se movieron, mientras abría sus ojos, que habían vuelto a ser rojos.

Yuno levantó la mirada, al ver que la sustancia se abalanzó específicamente a ella.

Gritó asustada, cubriéndose con los brazos, sin darse cuenta que ella misma fue rodeada de energía rosada, que rechazó y paralizó al virus, dejándolo en el suelo como masa negra.

-¡Mamá!- Taiki se acercó a su madre, quien temblaba, mientras Saburo se incorporaba, adolorido, dejando de aplastar al mareado Bearmon.

-Lo siento, Bear- se disculpó el joven, levantando al pequeño oso.

-¿Q-Qué pasó…?- murmuró Wizardmon, atónito.

-… Yuno… eliminó la energía que el virus me robó…- murmuró Luke, levantándose de a poco, con algunos rasguños que se curaban, al igual que la herida en su tórax.

Entonces, la sustancia se movió, alertando a los presentes.

-¡LUKE!- llamaron asustados Tagiru y Gumdramon.

La liebre frunció el ceño, volviendo sus ojos ámbar, y señaló al virus, haciendo que una luz morada rodeara a la sustancia, y, después, se volviera un pequeño cristal morado.

Luke apretó su puño, haciendo desaparecer el virus.

Se hizo un silencio.

-… Listo- Luke levantó el pulgar.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASÓ?!- Rapidmon comenzó a zarandearlo, enfadado y asustado- ¡¿POR QUÉ ÚLTIMAMENTE, CUANDO TÚ APARECES, PASAN COSAS RARAS?!-

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Taiki, ayudando a su madre a pararse.

-Y-yo… Parece que no perdí el toque para controlar la energía- admitió su madre, sin evitar sonreír.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Cómo está Sky-chan?!- le preguntó Shoutmon a la liebre.

-¡No para de temblar! ¡Y esta data aun la rodea!- Jack frunció el ceño, mirando preocupado a su hermana.

-El flujo de data de Kokoromon se detuvo- murmuró Wisemon, observando a la digimon, que dormitaba en el regazo de Shoutmon, quien la miraba preocupado.

-¿T-Tendrá algo que ver porque es mitad monstruo cibernético?- se preocupó Yuu.

Luke frunció el ceño.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Sky comenzó a brillar.

-¡Sky-chan!- se asustó Tagiru, pero, como los demás, se quedó sorprendido al presenciar como el cuerpo de la niña comenzaba a crecer, aunque no podían ver mucho a causa de la energía que alumbraba prácticamente el salón.

-¡Aguanta, Sky!- Jack abrazó a su hermana, preocupado al sentir los cambios en ella.

La luz que iluminaba el salón se apagó de a poco, por lo que todos abrieron los ojos, para ver, sorprendidos… a Sky.

Jack, aun con los ojos cerrados, notó que la luz se apagó, por lo que abrió sus ojos celestes, para ver, atónito, que sujetaba a una adolescente dormida de piel pálida, de un largo cabello gris que le llegaba a los tobillos, con dos tiernas pero elegantes orejas de liebre…

-… ¿A-Ah…?- Jack la miró atónito, pero de repente Luke le tapó los ojos, mientras con su otra mano tapaba el cuerpo de la joven con la camisa que se había quitado.

-… No seas pervertido- murmuró Luke, tomando en brazos a la joven, bien cubierta.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- se enfadó Jack, sonrojado y echando vapor por las orejas.

-¡¿E-Ella…?! ¡¿Ella…?!- tartamudeaba atónito Tagiru, mirando a la joven que dormía en los brazos de Luke, quien lo miró de reojo- ¡¿ES SKY-CHAN?!-

Luke asintió.

Todos los jóvenes, digimon, Jack, y Yuno, se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

Las orejas de Luke se agacharon por semejante grito que resonó en toda la casa, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-¡Luke! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Yuno se le acercó, atónita- ¡¿P-Por qué Sky-chan… es… es…?!- miró sorprendida a la adolescente.

-Cuando Sky fue infectada, era niña- recordó Luke- El crecimiento de su cuerpo se interrumpió a causa del virus. Ahora, sin él, su cuerpo volvió a su forma original. Recuerda, ella es melliza de Jack-

-¡Y-Ya veo!- se sorprendió Yuu, sorprendido.

-S-Sky-san…- murmuró Wizardmon- ¡U-Un momento!- miró a Wisemon, quien, en vez de sorprenderse, lo único que hacía era anotar frenéticamente todo lo que había descubierto- ¡¿Significa que lo logramos?!-

-Sí, Kokoromon volvió a ser una digimon, y Sky una mestiza de humano y monstruo cibernético- murmuró Wisemon, ignorándolo, sin dejar de escribir.

-Curadas… Están… curadas…- sonrió Tagiru- ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó contento, y no solo él también Gumdramon, Saburo, Bearmon, Rapidmon, Yuu y Damemon.

Shoutmon, sorprendido, miró a Kokoromon, quien frunció un poco el ceño, abriendo sus ojos rojo oscuro, para verlo, confundida.

-… ¿Cuernomon…?- murmuró extrañada- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabía mal el dulce?-

Pero, para su sorpresa, el dragón la abrazó, temblando.

-¿Eh?-

-Eres libre, Kokoromon. Libre- Shoutmon le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon, sumamente alegre, se dio cuenta que la digimon se había despertado- ¡Kokoromon-sama~!- se le abalanzó, abrazándola, contento.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- parpadeaba extrañada Kokoromon.

-Jejejeje- se rió por lo bajo Rapidmon- ¿Eh? Jack, ¿estás llorando?- miró burlón a la liebre, quien, aun sentado, se restregaba los ojos.

-¡C-Cállate!- se molestó Jack- ¡No me puedo alegrar! ¡Tú también estás llorando!-

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!-se ofendió Rapidmon.

-B-Bueno- Tagiru se restregó un ojo- No creo que lloren como ellos- sacó su xros loader, del cual salían cataratas de lágrimas.

-_¡KOKOROMON-SAN! ¡SKY-CHAN!_\- lloraba Betsumon, aunque también se escuchaban a los demás digimon.

-P-Parece que todos están así- sonrió Taiki, sacando su xros loader, del cual también salían cataratas.

-_¡KOKOROMON-SISTER…! ¡SKY-CHAN…!_\- lloraba Starmon, con los demás digimon.

-_¡NO PUEDO PARAR DE LLORAR, TAIKI-DONO!_\- aseguró Knigthmon, haciendo sonreír al joven, quien también lloraba de alegría.

Yuu sonrió, y se fijó que Damemon lloraba a montón, por lo que le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Que alegría, Kokoromon y Sky… Que alegría- Saburo se restregó los ojos, conmovido.

-_Y-Yo… Estoy feliz_\- D'arcmon se restregó sus ojos, llorando de alegría.

-_N-no es… p-para tanto_\- aseguró Vormundmon, algo lejos de ella, tapándose el rostro con el brazo, temblando levemente.

Jack, dejando de restregarse los ojos, miró a Luke, a quien Yuno le decía, llorando de alegría, que no se preocupara por los destrozos en el salón. Que habían valido la pena.

Frunció el ceño, molesto al ver que no había ni una sola expresión de felicidad en la liebre de ojos rojos ante la noticia de que Sky estaba a salvo… entonces, se fijó en la espalda de Luke…

-¿E-Eh?- parpadeó- ¡O-Oye, Luke!- Jack se levantó, tomando la atención de la liebre- ¡¿Q-Qué te pasó en la espalda?!-

Luke parpadeó, e intentar mirar su espalda, observando la cicatriz en ella. Miró a Jack, extrañado.

-¡¿Desde cuándo tienes una cicatriz?!- exigió saber, tomando la atención de los demás.

-¿U-Una cicatriz?- se sorprendió Rapidmon, también dándose cuenta.

-… ¿Te preocupa?- le preguntó Luke a Jack, sonrojándolo.

-¡EN LO ABSOLUTO! ¡SOLO ME SORPRENDE DE QUE NO SE SANE CON TU SISTEMA!- lo calló Jack, avergonzado.

-No podría- le aseguró Luke- La herida fue causada por magia-

-¿Ma-Magia?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Taiki, las heridas por _magia_ no pueden ser sanadas totalmente- le aseguró su madre, triste- Siempre quedan, cicatrices, que no son normales a las demás- le informó-… Con como una maldición-

Eso sorprendió a los jóvenes y digimon.

-… Fue Visdom, ¿verdad?- Shoutmon frunció el ceño, mostrando los colmillos, enojado.

Luke miró el rostro durmiente de Sky, y asintió.

-…- Jack miró serio a la liebre, pero después bufó, tomando su atención- _Bha_. Supongo que te atacó por la espalda y listo- se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

Al escuchar eso, Luke bajó un poco las orejas…

_¡PLAF!_

Yuno acababa de darle una cachetada a Jack, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

Luke miró sorprendido a la mujer, parpadeando varias veces… Eso no estaba en sus probabilidades.

-¡Jack-kun, no digas ese tipo de cosas!- le pidió molesta Yuno, mientras el joven se sobaba sorprendido la roja mejilla. Se sorprendió al verla tan triste- ¡Luke tiene esa cicatriz porque te protegió!-

Jack se quedó sin habla.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, y miró a Luke, quien lo miró de reojo- ¿E-Es eso cierto?- exigió saber.

-…- Luke frunció el ceño-Fue cuando Visdom atacó nuestro hogar, hace siglos… Ya había matado a _Hikari Zoe_, y dirigió ese hechizo hacia ti, porque eras un blanco fácil, después de todo, solo eras un bebé que gateaba por el lugar-

Jack abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y, deslizándose por la pared, se sentó, atónito.

-V-Visdom…- murmuró sorprendido Shoutmon, apretando sus puños, enfurecido, extrañando a Kokoromon, quien seguía adormilada.

-Siempre… ¡Siempre haciendo eso!- Tagiru pateó un trozo de madera, enfurecido.

Yuno lo miró tristemente, hasta que Luke empezó a tirarle un mechón de pelo naranja, tomando su atención.

-Sky necesita ropa- murmuró la liebre, sin dejar de tirar su cabello, sin lastimarla.

-¡AH, SÍ!- Yuno se sonrojó, cayendo en la cuenta que la adolescente solo era cubierta por la camisa de Luke- ¡Vamos, tengo ropa que puede servirle!- se fue por el salón, seguida por Luke, quien, antes de irse, se asomó al pasillo, tomando la atención de todos.

-… Sky es mi hija, y debo protegerla- murmuró, haciendo que lo miraran serios- Así que después, debo golpear a los hombres que la miraron sin ropa-

Eso dejó en blanco a todos.

-¡E-ESPERA, LUKE!- gritó Rapidmon, pero él ya se había retirado- ¡¿CÓMO QUERÍAS QUE SUPIERAMOS QUE SU CUERPO CRECERÍA?!-se rascó la cabeza, enfurecido.

-¡¿U-Un golpe de Luke?! ¡Estoy muerto!- se asustó Saburo, aferrándose a Bearmon, quien parpadeó, extrañado.

-¿De qué hablan?- el pequeño oso miró al pequeño dragón, quien aún abrazaba a la extrañada Kokoromon.

Gumdramon movió los hombros, sin entender nada.

-Luke… Sé que quieres ser un buen padre… Pero mal piensas muchas cosas- murmuró Taiki, tapándose el rostro con una mano, sonrojado.

-N-No creo que Luke mal piense- aseguró apesadumbrado Yuu, incomodo.

-Más bien es muy inocente-dame- suspiró Damemon, sonrojado.

-¡YO SOY INOCENTE! ¡NO SOY MALPENSADO!- lloró Tagiru.

-¿A-Acaso…? ¿Luke-san nos tomó… como personas malas…?- se asustó Wizardmon, sonrojado.

-Eso parece- asintió Wisemon, sin tomarle importancia, anotando ensimismado lo descubierto con respecto a heridas causadas por magia.

Jack, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo Luke, estaba pensativo, serio, por lo que se acababa de enterar…

Luke… Él se había arriesgado por él desde el principio, a protegerlo… por ser su hijo…

-¿Qué pasa, Cuernomon?- Kokoromon miró más desorientada al sonrojado dragón.

-Nada… Espero…- suspiró el Rey.

Entonces, todos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, entrando Etsu.

-Taiki, Akari-chan me pidió que te dijera que cuidarás más tu…- empezó a hablarle su padre, hasta quedarse en blanco al ver lo que antes había sido su salón-… ¿E-Eh…?- parpadeó.

-¡Ah! ¡P-Papá, puedo explicártelo!- aseguró Taiki, pero Etsu ya se había desmayado- ¡PAPÁ!-

* * *

-…- Red Vagimon había terminado de limpiar el departamento de Kai con la ayuda del Relojero y un fastidiado MidoriGumon, pero, por alguna razón, meditaba, preocupado, mirando el xros loader café.

-Se está haciendo tarde- murmuró el dragón verde, mirando por la ventana como el cielo del atardecer se volvía morado por la noche.

-…- el Relojero frunció el ceño, preocupado- No te preocupes, Red Vagimon- miró al digimon rojo, tomando su atención- Kai regresará-

Red Vagimon sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

-Te aseguro que rechazará de inmediato tu oferta de adoptarlo- aseguró MidoriGumon.

-No me hagas perder la esperanza~- pidió el anciano fastidiándolo y haciendo que fuera a sacar una lata de bebida del refrigerador.

El anciano lo miró un rato, y después se asomó a la ventana.

"_Kai…"_ pensó Bagramon, serio _"No quiero que seas alguien como yo… Estas destinado a un buen futuro, pero para eso necesitas apoyo…"_ apretó sus puños, algo nervioso _"Te prometo ser yo quien te guíe… Sé lo que es no estar con tus padres, solo mira en el monstruo que me convertí… Quiero ayudarte… Regresa pronto…"_

* * *

_Residencia Kudou…_

-¡Korory~!-

-¡Sky~!-

Sky, quien ahora llevaba su largo cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, una polera verde con diseño de flor, pantalones azules, y medias rosas, abrazó contenta a Kokoromon, ambas llorando de alegría.

Habían acomodado y limpiado el desastre causado por los dos virus solitarios en el salón, y las dos _ex-incompletas_ se abrazaban, contentas, felices de haber vuelto a ser lo que eran antes.

-Estoy tan contenta de que todos estén bien- sonrió Yuno, restregándose los ojos, a lo que Luke asintió, ignorando que Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, Saburo, Shoutmon, Damemon, Rapidmon, Wizardmon y Wisemon tenían un coscorrón doloroso en la cabeza, dado por la liebre de ojos rojos.

Los únicos que se salvaron fueron los inocentes Gumdramon y Bearmon, y Jack, quien no se había movido de donde estaba.

-A-Aún no puedo creer que Sky-chan sea realmente así- sonrió Etsu algo pálido, con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza, sentado en el sillón algo roto.

-¡Y yo tampoco!- aseguró Sky, dejando de abrazar a Kokoromon- ¡Ahora todos se ven más pequeños! ¡Al fin dejé de mirar hacia arriba!-

-Pero ahora soy yo quien mira para arriba- se amuró la V-mon naranja.

-¿No me mirabas igual para arriba?- preguntó curiosa la adolescente de ojos verdes.

-Oh- la digimon chocó su puño con su palma- ¡Cierto~!-

-¡Wizardmon, Rap, Bear!- Sky se acercó a los dos digimon, que se sobaban adoloridos la cabeza, a excepción del pequeño- ¿Qué les parece la _nueva Sky~?_\- pidió saber.

-B-B-B-Bueno…- tartamudeó Wizardmon, sonrojado.

-Pues creciste- Rapidmon le chasconeo la cabeza- Antes me llegabas a la cintura, y ahora al pecho- se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Te ves linda!- sonrió Bearmon, haciendo sonreír a Sky.

-Sky-chan parece modelo- sonrió Tagiru, sobándose adolorido la cabeza.

-¿Deberíamos seguir llamándola con _chan?_\- meditó Yuu.

-¡Sipi~!-se les acercó contenta la adolescente- ¡Me siento mejor así~!- aseguró- ¡Kya~! ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Gaiomon cuando me vea así~!-

Tagiru y Yuu sonrieron, algo sonrojados, hasta que a cada uno Luke comenzó a tirar de la oreja.

-P-Parece que Luke comenzará a tomar el papel de _papá celoso_\- sonrió incomodo Taiki, haciendo reír a Saburo, quien estaba tan adolorido como él por el coscorrón que habían recibido.

-Pobre Rey, le dieron un coscorrón-se burló Gumdramon, a lo que Shoutmon miró para otro lado, molesto.

-Gumdramon, te equivocas si encuentras esto gracioso- aseguró ofendido Damemon, con la cabeza adolorida.

-¡Cuernomon~!- Kokoromon abrazó contenta a su pareja- ¡Soy una digimon! ¡Soy una digimon! ¡Soy una digimon~!-

-Lo sé- Shoutmon correspondió al abrazo, tan contento como ella- Je, no puedes controlar tu alegría, ¿no?- le acarició la mejilla.

-¡Nop~!- Kokoromon lo besó, y abrazó, haciendo sonreír al sonrojado dragón.

Gumdramon infló los cachetes, celoso, y más aun con la mirada burlona que le dedicó el Rey.

-Ya veo…- Wisemon comenzó a anotar, extrañando a Etsu- Entonces, ¿así se ve la sonrisa de verdadera felicidad de Kokoromon y Sky?- meditó.

-¡¿Sigues con eso?!- se molestó Jack.

-¡Jacky~!-Sky se le acercó, contenta- ¡¿Qué te parezco la nueva yo?!- sonrió, contenta.

-…- Jack se rascó la cabeza- No cambiaste en nada-

-¡¿EH?!- se ofendió la joven, pero se extrañó cuando Jack, parándose, sonrió.

-Aunque crezcas, quien sigue siendo el hermano mayor aquí soy yo, ¿no?- sonrió Jack.

-Jack…- murmuró Sky, y, sonriendo conmovida, abrazó a su hermano- ¡Jacky~!-

-Disculpa, Luke- Wisemon, aun con su libreta, se acercó a la liebre de ojos rojos, quien se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa, tomando su atención- ¿Qué pasó con los virus que sellaste?-

-Cierto, también me preocupa-admitió Taiki, mirando a Luke.

-… Esos dos virus son parte de las piezas que necesita Shun para traer de regreso a Apocalymon- murmuró Luke- No puedo eliminarlos, pero los mantendré seguros- hizo aparecer por unos momentos los dos cristales morados que contenían los virus.

-Ya veo…- Wisemon comenzó a anotar.

-Está bien- sonrió Taiki, extrañando a Luke- Si están contigo, entonces están a salvo-

-…- Luke lo miró un rato- No, porque Jäger también quiere revivir a Apocalymon-

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente.

-… ¿Q-Qué…?- Tagiru parpadeó- ¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO DIJISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- se horrorizaron Sky, Jack, Saburo, Rapidmon, Wizardmon, Bearmon, y hasta Kokoromon.

-¡Vas a hacer que lo tomen mal, y Cuernomon se enojará conmigo!- Kokoromon se colgó al brazo de Luke, nerviosa- ¡Explícate, explícalo! ¡No hagas que piensen mal de mí!-se aferró a su brazo, haciendo que Luke lo moviera un poco, pero ella se sujetaba con tanta fuerza que no había caso.

-_¡¿Qué significa eso, Luke?!_\- exigió saber DarkKnightmon, serio.

-¡N-No es lo que piensan! ¡No somos traidores ni nada!- aseguró Jack, nervioso.

-¡Queremos revivir a Apocalymon, si! ¡Pero no en el Eclipse!- corrigió Rapidmon.

-¡Cualquier otro día estaría bien~!- sonrió Bearmon, haciendo que todos lo miraran- ¿Cualquier hora? ¡Cualquier segundo! ¿Cualquier mes del año?- sugirió- ¡Me doy, pero no para que me lancen!-

-¡CÁLLATE, BEAR!- exigieron Jack, Rapidmon y Saburo, asustando al pequeño.

-¡N-No entiendo!- negó sorprendido Gumdramon- ¡¿K-Kokoromon-sama…?! ¡Usted nunca traicionaría al Rey!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se asustó Kokoromon, soltando a Luke, aterrizando dolorosamente al piso- ¡NO! ¡No lo malinterpretes!- le pidió, pero se quedó callada cuando Shoutmon se le acercó, sumamente serio- ¿C-Cuernomon…?- se asustó.

-Habla- ordenó el dragón, enojado.

-…- la digimon se levantó, nerviosa-… Queremos purificar a Apocalymon-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Yuno- ¡¿S-Se puede?!- miró a Luke, quien asintió- ¡¿P-Pueden traer a Ryudamon de regreso?!- se tapó la boca.

Luke asintió.

-R-Ryudamon…- Yuno se tapó el rostro, conmovida.

-Al principio, Samanta nos dijo que debíamos purificar a Apocalymon una vez que derrotáramos al Proyecto Iluminati, para que no volvieran a hacer uso de él- recordó Jack.

-Pero ahora vemos que, en realidad, Samanta quiere purificar a Apocalymon para traer de regreso a Ryudamon- sentenció Rapidmon, serio.

-Ya veo… ¡Por eso tenían un espía en el Mundo Digital!- se dio cuenta Yuu- ¡Por el Shoutmon y el _Digitam_a de Quartzmon!-

-_Sí_\- asintió serio Vormundmon.

-No somos traidores- aseguró Saburo, nervioso.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Quieren matar al Rey?!- se enfureció Gumdramon.

-¡NO!- negó asustada Kokoromon, callando al pequeño al verla nerviosa- Si separamos la data oscura de Apocalymon de Cuernomon, no le pasará nada-

-S-Si fuera algo mortal, entonces Alphamon y Omegamon hubieran muerto al perder la data de Apocalymon- le hizo notar Wizardmon, nervioso.

-Por eso siempre, para nosotros, Shoutmon era un objetivo y un enemigo. Claro, no vamos a hacer lo mismo que mi padre, pero, bueno… ¡No queremos destruir a nadie!- aseguró nervioso Saburo.

-L-Lo comprendo, Saburo- aseguró Taiki, queriendo calmar a su amigo.

-¡Sabía que Samanta debía tener un motivo noble para todo esto!- sonrió Tagiru, emocionado- ¡No quiere destruir, quiere salvar!-

-_¿Y-You?_\- Sky miró preocupada a Yuu, quien meditaba, pero se sorprendió que sonriera.

-Debieron decirlo desde el principio- aseguró el joven.

-Te equivocas en darnos estos sustos, Luke- Damemon miró a la liebre, quien parpadeó, extrañado- Nos hiciste pensar mal de todos ustedes-dame-

Luke alzó las cejas, y miró a Yuno, pidiendo en silencio que corroborara eso.

-S-Sí, Luke. Por un momento yo también pensé que te volviste un traidor- aseguró Yuno, restregándose los ojos.

Ante eso, Luke se fue a un rincón, deprimido.

-¡Kya! ¡No quise decir que volviste a ser malo!- aseguró Yuno, recordando que la liebre era algo sensible cuando le decían traidor.

Etsu sonrió, incomodo, poniéndose mejor la bolsa de hielo.

-C-Cuernomon, lo siento mucho- Kokoromon se acercó a Shoutmon, nerviosa- Yo… Yo realmente…-

-Más engaños, más mentiras…- la miró enojado el dragón, dejándola callada- ¿Sabes? Por favor, mantente callada. Te defiendes mejor así-

Kokoromon se quedó quieta, y no miró como Shoutmon entró al xros loader del sorprendido Taiki.

-¡O-Oiga, Rey!- se enojó Gumdramon.

-¿Kokoromon-chan?- Rapidmon se acercó a su amiga, quien, simplemente, se cubrió el rostro con la capucha, mordiendo su labio.

-M-Me lo merezco… L-Lo engañe…- gimió, temblando.

-¡No! Bueno… ¡Lo hizo por su bien!- aseguró Gumdramon, pero Kokoromon, lo único que hizo, fue entrar en el xros loader de Tagiru, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Kokoromon!- el joven sacó su aparato rojo.

-_… Déjala, Tagiru_\- le pidió serio FlameWizardmon, mientras la V-mon naranja, sentada en el piso digital, se restregaba los ojos, mientras Kotemon le sobaba la espalda, Pagumon la consolaba, al igual que Betsumon, quien tenía las orejas gachas.

V-mon miraba a Kokoromon de lejos, apretando sus puños, enojado al verla así.

Tagiru miró preocupado su xros loader, y se mordió el labio.

-¡SHOUTMON, DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO!- exigió enojado, pero se sorprendió al ver que Taiki miraba tristemente su xros loader rojo.

-_… Creo, creo que lo mejor será darles su tiempo, a ambos_\- pidió Jijimon, observando, junto a los demás, como Shoutmon se sentaba, lejos del resto de los digimon.

-… Concuerdo con Jijimon- admitió Taiki, triste.

-… Está bien- murmuró Tagiru, preocupado por Kokoromon.

Se sorprendió cuando Luke le tendió un _chip_ verde, familiar….

-¡¿Un _chip espacio-temporal?!_\- sonrió Tagiru- ¡Sí~!-

-Oye, Tagiru- lo miró algo molesto Yuu, pero se sorprendió que la liebre también le diera uno a él- Ah, bueno, gracias- sonrió apenado.

-Espero que Kokory esté bien- murmuró Sky, triste- Papi, ¿por qué eres tan boca floja?- lo miró molesta.

Luke parpadeo, extrañado.

-… Ahora…- murmuró, extrañándola-… Te pareces más a _Hikari Zoe_-

Eso la sorprendió por completo, haciéndola sonrojarse, emocionada.

-¿M-Me parezco a mamá?- sonrió Sky, jugando con su cabello.

-…- Luke asintió- Pero… el color de pelo es diferente- recordó, tomando la atención de Sky y Jack- El de ella era cobrizo… Y tenía ojos celestes, puros…-murmuró, pensativo.

-… ¿Nunca la has olvidado?- preguntó Jack, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-…- Luke lo miró, curioso-… ¿Podría si quiera?- se preguntó, sorprendiendo a Jack- Yuno, Visdom, al parecer, suele vigilar tu casa-le informó a la mujer, tomando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Qué?!- se enfadó Tagiru.

-¿V-Visdom?- murmuró Yuno, nerviosa.

-No te lo aseguro, pero pasaré la mayor parte de los días aquí, para evitar cualquier cosa- murmuró Luke, buscando algo en sus bolsillos- Debo informar a Jäger lo que ha sucedido, para planear una estrategia- sacó una esfera negra, que se la lanzó a Jack, quien la recibió, extrañado.

-E-Está bien- asintió Yuno, nerviosa.

-Tenga, Luke-san- Wizardmon le entregó a la liebre la bolsita con las píldoras verdes.

Luke asintió, guardando la bolsita.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- se extrañó Jack, observando la esfera.

-Tu moto-

La liebre de ojos celestes abrió la boca, atónito.

-¡¿Lograste reparar aquel intento de moto?!- se sorprendió Rapidmon, a lo que Luke asintió.

Jack miró nervioso la esfera.

-Entonces, ¿volveremos a verlo, Luke-san?- preguntó Etsu, a lo que la liebre asintió.

-_Akashi Tagiru, Amano Yuu, Kudou Taiki, Aonuma Saburo_\- llamó Luke, tomando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes-… Estén alerta-

-¡Sí!- asintieron los cuatro.

Luke asintió, y se dirigió a la ventana, para salir por ella, pero no se esperó que Jack le diera una patada en su parte trasera, haciéndolo golpearse la nariz con el marco de la pared, sobresaltando a los presentes.

La liebre, tapándose la nariz, miró a Jack, parpadeando, extrañado.

Jack lo miraba molesto, aunque algo sonrojado.

-¡AL MENOS AVISA CUANDO VENGAS, **PADRE IDIOTA!**\- le gritó, y le dio la espalda, avergonzado.

Sky miró sorprendida a su hermano, pero después sonrió, contenta.

Luke parpadeó, moviendo sus orejas, sin creer lo que escuchó…

-… ¿Me llamaste…?- murmuró Luke.

-¡No lo repetiré!- aseguró molesto Jack, mirándolo de reojo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Luke tenía los ojos brillosos-… ¿Luke?-

La liebre se percató de su estado, y se restregó un ojo.

-…- se levantó, mirando a Jack, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero, simplemente, se fue por la ventana…

Jack apretó sus puños, preocupado, al igual que todos los presentes.

"_Esto… No está bien…"_ Tagiru miró su xros loader, consciente de que Kokoromon debía seguir llorando _"Deberíamos estar todos contentos… Shoutmon, cabeza hueca"_ cerró los ojos, enojado.

Taiki miraba preocupado su xros loader…

… Y, en el interior del xros loader, Shoutmon, sentado lejos de los demás digimon, se tapaba el rostro, llorando en silencio…

Se sentía utilizado… Había perdonado a Kokoromon por lo de ocultar lo de Apocalymon y su familia, porque pensó que era para protegerlo…. Pero el saber que, al final, también Jäger iba por su fragmento de oscuridad…

¿Cómo se suponía que actuara…?

Y, lo que más le dolía de todo… Era que Kokoromon ya no estaba a su lado…

No lloraba por sentirse usado… Lloraba por haber dañado a Kokoromon…

"_N-No quise… No quise… Maldición…"_ Shoutmon se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, temblando _"Perdóname… Kokoromon…."_

* * *

Salamandra observaba unos datos en su computador, entregados por uno de sus informantes, sentado en su habitación en la base principal del Proyecto Iluminati.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase- ordenó el hombre.

Él nunca dejaba que alguien entrara a su espacio en la base, además de Visdom.

Pero el _nuevo_ era una persona especial.

Entró al lugar un joven rubio que vestía el uniforme del Proyecto Iluminati, con unos lentes negros con reflejo morado, que ocultaban sus ojos negros. Se podía ver que tenía el _charger_ rojo en su cinturón.

-Bienvenido, _Yoshida Kai_\- sonrió Salamandra.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kai- ¿Por qué me llamas por ese nombre?- exigió saber, fastidiado.

-¿Quieres abandonar tu identidad de civil?- sonrió levemente Salamandra.

-Abandonaré todo lo que sea necesario para cumplir mi meta- aseguró Kai- Mis compañeros, mi nombre… Todo-

-Entonces, permíteme corregirme- pidió Salamandra- Bienvenido, _**Mercurio**_-

* * *

_**¡Y, con esto, queridos lectores, cierro al segunda parte de la historia, y, en el próximo episodio, comenzamos con la tercera y última parte, la cual espero que todos disfruten^^!**_

_*****_takedigi: _**¿Qué te ha parecido el cap^^? Te agradezco, desde lo profundo de mi corazón de escritura, el hecho de que leyeres los fics de Monster Rancher^^**_

_*****_ShadowyWriter: _**Je, me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior, y espero que la última parte de la saga también te entusiasme^^-**_

_*****_Fanny: _**¡A ti también te agradezco el leer Plumas del Fénix^^! ¿Te emocionaste con este cap? Ojalá que sí, porque espero venir con sorpresas en la nueva saga^^**_

_*****_OrionGreymon: _**Jejeje, por ahora, ninguno debe de saber qué es lo PRIMERO más aterrador que ha visto Jack, créeme^^'. Como habrás leído, Gaiomon ha comenzado a entrenar con Slayerdramon para ser más fuerte y evitar cualquier desgracia para Sky y Wizardmon. Lo de controlar las sombras se verá más adelante (Shoutmon ahora tiene otras cosas que pensar, el cabeza hueca¬¬') Je, ¿te gustó el diseño del nuevo OmegaShoutmon? Subí un dibujo a mi blogg donde sale él, si es que quieres ir a verlo^/^**_

_**~También agradezco a **_MissSimpati_** por leer Viajes Comerciantes^^. No es un fic que deje abandonado, sino que lo deje pausado, para poder escribir el de Digimon y el de Naruto^^'.**_

* * *

_**¡Espero hayan disfrutado, tanto la primera, como la segunda saga de Proyecto Iluminati, y ahora vamos con la tercera y última parte!**_

_**¡Gracias por el apoyo a todos los lectores, tanto a los que comentan^^, como a los que no^^'!**_

_**Cuando pueda, subiré dibujos de los nuevos diseños de Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Jack y Sky, pero aun así pueden pasar a mi blogg y ver los dibujos que he subido del fic^^.**_

_**En fin, no tengo más que decir lo siguiente:**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en la última saga de Proyecto Iluminati!**_


	32. El nuevo peligro Ellos han cruzado línea

_**El nuevo peligro...**_

_**Ellos han cruzado la línea...**_

-Vaya, Shademon. Realmente tu data se vio afectada por la _Reliquia Digital_ de Gumdramon- sonrió Topacio.

En una sala espaciosa, donde las luces eran de una tonalidad celeste, se encontraban varios tubos que acumulaban data, conectados a unos cables que pasaban por el piso y se conectaban a un panel de control, en el cual Topacio apretaba unos botones, atendiendo a Shademon, quien estaba flotando en uno de los tubos del laboratorio.

El digimon sombra, lo único que hizo, fue entrecerrar sus ojos rojos.

-No me mires de esa forma- pidió la mujer de pelo celeste, observando la información que le daba el panel de control- Ambos fuimos humillados en nuestro último combate, así que se podría decir que comprendo tu malestar- aseguró.

-_G-G…._\- escuchó a Lilithmon en su _charger _azul.

-No, me corrijo, nosotros tres- sonrió de lado Topacio, mirando el aparato azul en su cinturón.

-_L-Lo prometo… Lo juro… Shoutmon… Yuu… Esos dos me han humillado de la peor forma… ¡Los dejaré irreconocibles!_\- chilló enfurecida e indignada Lilithmon, recordando como fue tirada al inodoro por aquel dragón rojo, y la muy _vergonzosa_ _digixros_ que el joven rubio la había obligado a usar…

¡No tenían perdón alguno!

-¿Así que él es _Shademon?_-

-Exactamente, _Mercurio_\- sonrió Topacio, mirando al joven rubio entrar a la sala por la puerta, después de escribir su código en él para abrirla- Veo que al fin terminó tu _conversación_ con Visdom-

-_Tsch_. Aun intento asimilar todo- aseguró Kai, fastidiado- _Monstruos, digimon, dimensiones…_ Aunque eso explica _por qué_ tanto secretismo- admitió, haciendo sonreír levemente a la mujer.

-Dime, Mercurio, ¿te sientes mejor al manejar, al fin, toda la información?- preguntó Topacio, extrañándolo.

-¿Qué cosa? Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprende que ese tipo con cara de mono sea tan viejo como se ve, y que realmente sea tan peligroso… Pero no me interesa. Lo que hagan esos dos tipos de otros mundos, Zodiaco y Visdom, me da lo mismo- aseguró Mercurio- Solo quiero que Salamandra cumpla mi deseo-

-Como todos aquí- confesó Topacio, volviendo al panel.

-¿Por qué no lo curas en el _Charger?_\- preguntó Mercurio, acercándose a ella.

-El _Charger_ tiene sus límites- contestó la mujer, escribiendo en el teclado, concentrada- Solo puede contener a cinco digimon en su interior, y cura heridas superficiales… Después de todo, es una copia del xros loader, creada por manos humanas- admitió.

-…- Mercurio sacó y miró su _Charger_ rojo-… Ya veo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu relación con Tactimon?- preguntó Topacio, dejando de teclear, mirándolo curiosa.

-No lo sé… Ambos tenemos nuestros propios motivos para pelear- Mercurio se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo

-Je, es natural. Pero, recuerda. El _Charger_ funciona gracias a la compatibilidad y aceptación que tiene el digimon con el humano que trabaje. Horfe es quien tiene menos problemas, al fin y al cabo, Blastmon y sus tres sirvientes se _encariñaron_ con él, ya que él es responsable, y cumplidor, y es el único que escucha a Blastmon- recordó, algo divertida por el apodo de "_Hor-chan"_ que le puso el digimon de diamantes al peliazul- Lilithmon se suele burlar de mi por ser humana, pero ambas compartimos el ser… _superiores_ a otros- admitió.

-_Pero todos aquí sabemos que quien es la superior entre las dos soy yo-_aseguró Lilithmon, haciendo sonreír levemente a la mujer.

-Además, a ninguna de nosotros le gusta fallar en nuestros propósitos- agregó Topacio- En cambio, Forward y Tactimon no tienen nada en común. Forward considera a los digimon como si fueran una especie de nuestro planeta, siendo inferiores a nosotros. Los trata como animales, incluyendo a Tactimon, y por eso Salamandra no le permitió tener el _Charger_ de Tactimon, el cual se suponía era suyo, y ahora lo reemplazas. Y, siendo honesta, creo que eres el compañero indicado para Tactimon-

-… ¿Por qué?- el rubio frunció el ceño, molesto.

-No te gusta hacer _las cosas a medias_\- respondió Topacio, y, al ver confusión en el joven, continúo- Te gustan las cosas claras, bien hechas, sin errores, al igual que Tactimon- se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Mercurio, haciendo que la mirara- Entenderás por ti mismo que eres el humano que debe dar su energía a Tactimon para la lucha, como yo a Lilithmon y Horfe a Blastmon. Es un honor el que te han dado, y, aunque estés confundido, encontrarás una manera para entenderte a ti, y a Tactimon- aseguró.

-…- Kai la miró, algo sorprendido-… Pensé que tú también veías a los digimon como animales- mencionó.

-Je, no se te escapa ninguna, ¿no?- sonrió levemente la mujer- En realidad los veo más como unas criaturas muy interesantes, y quiero descubrir como realmente son. Para mí, la información es bastante importante-

-… Ya veo…- Mercurio miró su _Charger_, aun pensativo- Oye, ¿es cierto que creaste _I.A.?_-

-Sí- asintió Topacio, mirando a Shademon, quien ahora descansaba- _Klinge, Klauen _y_ Fang_. Son sumamente fuertes, pero aún les falta experiencia, aunque ya han tenido misiones en terreno- agregó- En fin, ahora mismo están practicando sus _sistemas_ para las próximas misiones-

-…- Kai se quedó en silencio un rato, y miró a Shademon, descansando.

-¿Estás arrepentido de tu decisión?- preguntó Topacio, curiosa.

-No- respondió de inmediato Mercurio, mirándola serio- Si Red Vagimon y los demás se ofenden si saben dónde estoy, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Después de esto, quiero alejarme del mundo digimon… Lograré recuperar mi vida con mis padres, cueste lo que cueste-aseguró, decidido.

Topacio sonrió de lado, satisfecho.

Mercurio era una gran adquisición para el Proyecto Iluminati.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo- Topacio dejó descansar a Shademon, y salió del laboratorio, acompañado de Mercurio, quien estaba extrañado.

Pasaron por los pasillos de metal morados de la base, donde patrullaban varios soldados de la organización, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de metal, en la que Topacio escribió una contraseña, y entró, seguida del joven, quien se sorprendió al ver donde estaba…

Era una enorme y amplia sala de entrenamiento, en la cual Blastmon acababa de disparar diamantes a un blanco que estaba bastante alejado, observando por Horfe, quien anotaba algo, y los Evilmons, que vitoreaban al digimon.

En otra esquina, estaba un tigre blanco humanoide de ojos azules, quien hacia ejercicios con unas enormes pesas. Llevaba una banda negra en la frente, una polera roja sin mangas y pantalón negro, destacándose su brazo derecho metálico.

Cerca de Klauen, estaba Fang, quien llevaba una chaqueta verde, pantalones y zapatos café. Estaba sentada encima de unos cojines, con una porción de galletas, miraba un programa en una televisión que ella misma conectó a una toma corriente del salón.

-W-Woa…- se sorprendió el joven, a lo que Topacio lo miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Bien hecho, Blastmon-sama!- vitoreaban los Evilmons a Blastmon, quien sonrió, contento.

-Tu puntería ha mejorado bastante- murmuró Horfe, anotando los datos- Cada vez te acostumbras más a este cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo en el Mar Digital-le comentó, serio.

-¡Eso es porque soy genial, pero tú tampoco quedas atrás, _Hor-chan!_\- le aseguró el digimon de diamantes, dándole una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que el adulto terminó en el piso- Ups-

-Blastmon-sama, no olvide que los humanos son frágiles- le recordó uno de los tres Evilmons.

-Sí, sí. Tienes mucha razón. _Hor-chan_, tengo hambre. ¿Me das piedras preciosas?-

-N-No…- Horfe se levantó, sobándose la espalda- Aun falta probar tu resistencia-

-¡Si no como ni limpio mi cuerpo, nunca podré estar 100% brillante y deslumbrante!- se ofendió Blastmon.

-¡Blastmon-sama necesita su porción de piedras!- asintió un Evilmons.

-¡Debe comerlas, sino no brillará!- agregó otro.

-¡Ve a traerlas!- ordenó el tercero.

Horfe suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-Como siempre, te tratan como un niño pequeño- le mencionó Topacio, acercándose a él junto a Mercurio, quien miraba el lugar, sorprendido.

-Por nuestras diferencias de edad, supongo que soy un niño para él- suspiró Horfe, mirando como Blastmon se limpiaba los diamantes de su brazo con una toalla.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Mercurio.

-Ah, Mercurio-kun, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?- preguntó Horfe, observando la sala- Es nuestra sala de entrenamiento. Es bastante resistente y nos permite analizar la fuerza de los digimon que están en nuestro bando y la de los _I.A._ de Topacio-le explicó.

-No me llames con _kun_\- pidió Kai, algo molesto.

-Pues para mí, tú eres un niño- aseguró Horfe, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡N-No me trates así tampoco!- se soltó el rubio, avergonzado, y se enfadó al darse cuenta que los Evilmons se reían de él por lo bajo- ¡¿Y por qué ella no entrena?!- miró enfadado a la zorrita humanoide.

-A diferencia de Klinge y Klauen, Fang es quien maneja al 100% su sistema, así que no necesita un entrenamiento tan extenuante como ellos- explicó Topacio-… Aunque le ha dado por ver televisión aquí-

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, mamá!- la zorrita anaranjada de cabello café, de ojos rojos, al verla, levantó la mano, saludando.

Topacio levantó levemente la mano, sonriendo, en cambio Blastmon sacudía los dos brazos.

-_¿Mamá?_\- se extrañó Mercurio.

-Fang es la más calmada de mis tres creaciones, y quien me ve como una figura materna- le explicó la mujer de pelo celeste.

Ante eso, el rubio bufó, fastidiado.

-¡Oye, Lilithmon! ¡Ya va a empezar la telenovela de la mañana!- avisó Fang, moviendo su cola, contenta.

-_¡¿De verdad?!_\- un brillo salió de la pantalla del _Charger_ de Topacio, y, antes de que reaccionara, la digimon oscura ya había salido del aparato- ¡Al fin! ¡Lo único bueno de los humanos son sus programas!- aseguró, sentándose al lado de la _I.A._

Klauen las miró de reojo, bufó fastidiado, y continúo con su entrenamiento.

-… ¿Ah?- parpadeó Kai, en blanco, mientras Topacio se tapaba el rostro con una mano, pidiendo paciencia.

-Y, como verás, cada uno de nosotros tiene un pequeño dilema con los digimon a los que brindamos nuestra energía- le aseguró Topacio, aun intentando no perder la paciencia- Blastmon mira a Horfe como si fuera un niño, y Lilithmon no suele tomarme muy en serio, además de a las telenovelas- admitió, fastidiada.

-…- Kai sacó su _Charger _rojo, preguntándose cuales podrían ser los problemas que enfrentaría al tener a Tactimon…

En eso, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Blue acompañando a una mujer de largo pelo negro con el uniforme de la organización, además de una bata blanca, empujando sin problemas una mesa de metal sin patas, que se elevaba gracias a los datos que irradiaba por debajo. En su superficie llevaba una enorme bandeja de plata.

Kai se sorprendió un poco al ver aquel implemento.

-Horfe, traje las gemas que debería comer Blastmon-san- le sonrió la mujer a Horfe, quien no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza.

-_¡Es-chan~!_\- se alegraron de verla Blastmon y los Evilmons, sobresaltando a Mercurio.

-_Esmeralda_, no deberías consentir tanto a Blastmon…- le comentó Horfe.

-Opino lo mismo. Esmeralda, eres una de mis ayudantes más confiables. ¿Por qué te gusta recolectar estos minerales?- pidió saber Topacio, levantando la bandeja, mostrando una gran cantidad de piedras preciosas que sorprendieron al joven.

-Blastmon-san es quien pelea para ayudar a Horfe en las misiones- le recordó Esmeralda, sin dejar de sonreír- Y quiero que el digimon que protege a mi marido este 100% bien- admitió.

-¡Gracias~, _Es-chan~!-_Blastmon le dio un abrazo a la mujer, haciéndola sonreír.

"_¿Y-Y este era… un peligroso general… del Bagra Army…?"_ lo quedó mirando Kai, con un tic en la ceja.

-Un minuto, ¡¿marido?!- Mercurio miró sorprendido a Horfe, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Sí, Esmeralda es la esposa de Horfe en sus identidades civiles- le respondió Topacio, sacando una Tablet del bolsillo de su bata, buscando información- ¿Sorprendido?- lo miró, algo divertida, haciendo que mirara para otro lado, fastidiado y avergonzado.

-¡Y sus hijos son tan tiernos~!- aseguró Blastmon, con una pequeña foto en la mano, sobresaltando a Horfe.

-Acaso… Evilmons, ¿qué les he dicho de sacar las cosas de mi casillero?- Horfe miró frunciendo el ceño a los digimon diablillos, quienes se rieron por lo bajo.

-_Es-chan_, recuerda que prometiste presentarme a tu hijita- le recordó Blastmon a Esmeralda, entregándole la foto.

-Sí, estoy segura que Misty estará encantada de conocerte- aseguró la mujer.

-¿Acaso saben de los _digimon?_\- Mercurio se cruzó de brazos.

-La hija de Horfe es demasiado pequeña para portar un xros loader- le comentó Topacio, tendiéndole la Tablet, para que viera la información de un joven llamado _Tobari Ren_\- En cambio, el hijo mayor es un _cazador_. Y no son los únicos. Varios de nuestros miembros son padres o madres, y algunos también tienen hijos como cazadores-

-Ya… ¿y por qué no les quitan sus xros loader?- preguntó Kai, alzando las cejas.

-Salamandra prometió la seguridad de los hijos de nuestros miembros, cazadores o no- le aseguró Topacio, algo seria- Esta organización no es para traicionarnos unos a otros, es para conseguir que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad-

-Y supongo que tú eres una de las que no tienen hijos, _¿vieja solterona?_\- la miró sarcásticamente el joven…

Un tic apareció en los labios de la mujer.

-**Mercurio, estoy entrando a los treinta, así que el hecho de estar soltera no me hace una **_**vieja**_**, ¿entendido?**\- sonrió tenebrosamente Topacio, tirándole la oreja al joven.

-Mamá es salvaje cuando hablan de su edad- comentó Fang.

-Te aseguro que esa es una de nuestras diferencias- aseguró Lilithmon, sin dejar de mirar la televisión- ¿Cómo puede alterarse por algo así?- suspiró, divertida.

-Pero a Lilithmon-sama le da coraje cuando le dicen _"vieja"_\- murmuró un Evilmon a otro, dejando quieta a la digimon.

-Sí, sí. Además de _"antigüedad digital"_\- asintió este.

-O _"Tenebrosa Fealdad"_\- agregó el tercero…

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN MURMURANDO?!- Lilithmon aplastó a los tres digimon contra la pared bajo su pie, incomodando a Blue, mientras Blastmon estaba concentrado en lo que comía.

-… Horfe, realmente tenemos que esforzarnos con ellos- suspiró fastidiada Topacio, a lo que el hombre asintió levemente- Por cierto, no veo a nuestro _querido_ compañero Forward. ¿No lo habíamos dado de alta?- le preguntó a Esmeralda.

-Sí, también me extraña. Hablé con Green, y me confirmó que no se ha presentado a tomar alguna misión- recordó la mujer- Al igual que Red- admitió, pensativa.

-Forward ha estado enfurecido desde que le quitaste su lugar- le comentó Blue a Mercurio, tomando su atención- Él sigue siendo el líder de _"Captura de Digimon"_, pero parece que se ofendió al saber que prefieren que tu atientas a Tactimon-

-Sí, me lo han dicho…- murmuró Kai, observando el _Charger_ rojo…

En eso, Klauen lanzó a un lado las enormes pesas, fastidiado.

-¡Oye, Fang! ¡No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, y ayúdame a entrenar!- le ordenó a la zorrita.

-No quiero, apestas- bufó Fang, observando la pantalla.

-Grrrr. ¡Oye, Topacio!- se acercó enfadado a la mujer- ¡¿Dónde está Klinge?! Al menos con él puedo entrenar un poco-

-Debe de estar holgazaneando por la base. Sabes cómo es él…-le recordó Topacio, pero después se puso seria- Espera, Klauen, ¿hace cuánto que no vez a Klinge?-

-¡Desde toda la mañana!- se enfadó más el tigre.

-…- Topacio frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Hay algo que no me gusta- le comentó Horfe, serio- No solo falta Klinge, ¿no se supone que LadyDevimon también debería estar aquí, para presentarse a Mercurio-kun?- le recordó.

-Sí, se lo pedí. No sería anormal que no me escuchara, al igual que Klinge… Pero que desaparezca al mismo tiempo que Forward y Red… -murmuró Topacio.

-Blue, investiga si faltan miembros del escuadrón de Forward, y si es así revisa si están ausentes por alguna misión- ordenó Horfe.

-¡Sí!- asintió el soldado, retirándose.

-Esmeralda, te encargo a ti vigilar a Shademon, y dile a Green que revise si faltan implementos desarrollados o por desarrollar- ordenó Topacio.

-Como usted quiera- asintió seria Esmeralda, retirándose.

-¡Nos vemos~!- se despidió Blastmon.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado Mercurio, confundido.

-_Forward es un hombre que no acepta sus humillaciones_\- le aseguró la voz de Tactimon, tomando su atención- _Se considera capaz de hacer todo, y que sus errores son por parte de sus subordinados… Es un pésimo líder, pero uno peligroso_-

-Exactamente-asintió Horfe, de acuerdo- Puede hacer una locura con tan solo querer demostrar de que quien merece el _charger _rojo, es él-

Ante eso, Kai frunció el ceño.

-Y Klinge aprovechará cualquier instancia para mostrar su poder. Al menos tú me obedeces un poco- le señaló Topacio a Klauen, quien bufó, fastidiado- Vaya, parece que nos meteremos en un buen lío a causa de Forwad- suspiró la mujer, algo divertida.

-Podría poner en peligro nuestras misiones- le señaló Horfe.

-Eso es lo que temo. ¡Lilithmon! Deja a los Evilmons en paz- le ordenó la peliceleste a la digimon, quien no dejaba de aplastarlos contra la pared- Debemos movernos por nuestra cuenta, por si las dudas-

-¿Le informamos a Salamandra?- preguntó Horfe.

-No podemos, recuerda que nos informó que estaría en un _ritual_ con Visdom, para mantener calmada su parte de Apocalymon- Topacio no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, algo molesta de no poder informar la posible emergencia a su líder- Haremos un chequeo de lo que tenemos y lo que falta, y, si es necesario, actuaremos. ¡Klauen, Fang! Vendrán conmigo- ordenó, guardándolos de inmediato en el _charger_ azul, al igual que a Lilithmon, quien no había dejado de patear a los Evilmons.

-Blastmon, Evilmons, ustedes también- los entró Horfe a su _charger_ verde- Vamos, Mercurio-kun- lo miró de reojo, saliendo de la sala junto a Topacio.

-… _Tsch_. Lo sé- bufó el rubio, siguiéndolos…

* * *

En medio del bosque, en la mansión en la que se refugiaba Jäger, en el patio de esta Slayerdramon chocaba espadas con Gaiomon, a quien lanzó después de un choque, mientras los demás miembros de Jäger, incluyendo Nene, Ryouma, y un serio Kiriha, los observaban.

-Gaiomon se ve bastante animado- murmuró Nene, algo sorprendida.

-Supongo que lo inspiró la noticia de que Sky ha sido sanada~- dijo divertida Ranamon, siendo apoyada por los Piximons y DemiDevimons.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- se enfureció el samurái, distrayéndose, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, y tal patada en el mentón que rodó por unos metros.

-Gaiomon, no te distraigas- pidió exasperado Slayerdramon.

-¡YA LO SÉ, VEJESTORIO!- aseguró Gaiomon, levantándose adolorido, sobándose el mentón.

-No parece…- suspiró Mercurymon, a lo que Frigimon asintió, de acuerdo.

-… ¿Saben algo de _Horfe?_\- les preguntó Ryuoma a ambos digimon.

-…- el digimon de espejos se cruzó de brazos, serio-… Nada-

-Frigimon se preocupa por su compañero, pero sabe que estará bien- admitió el digimon, preocupado.

-Samanta dijo que estaría bien- les recordó Kiriha, mirando serio el entrenamiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kiriha-kun- asintió Birdramon, al igual que Aquilamon.

-Sí…- murmuró Delta Arresterdramon, chocando sus puños- Je, no creo que Gaiomon sea el único animado con la noticia- aseguró sonriendo levemente- Oye, Kiriha. ¿Qué tal si entreno un poco con Greymon?-

-_Tsch. Eres un mocoso bastante impertinente_\- aseguró el dinosaurio en el xros loader azul.

-Me parece bien- sonrió de lado Kiriha- Pero no creas que somos tan condescendientes como Slayerdramon-

-Lo sé- sonrió Delta A.

-Ah… Todos se van a poner a entrenar. Hombres tenían que ser- suspiró aburrida Ranamon.

-Ranamon- la miró reprobativamente Seadramon, mientras Nene sonreía.

Entre tanto, en el segundo piso de la mansión, en la habitación donde se encontraba la Jefa…

* * *

-G-G…- Samanta frunció el ceño, intentando mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de Luke, quien le sujetaba las manos.

-…- Luke la miró frunciendo el ceño, notando que las piernas de la niña temblaban, indicándole que ella no podría dar un paso-… Suficiente-

-_Tsch_.E-Está bien- aceptó Samanta, y, con la ayuda de la liebre, se recostó en la cama detrás de ella-… No quiero presionarme, pero es bastante humillante no poder siquiera levantarme sin ayuda-admitió, limpiándose sudor de la frente.

Luke se fijó en eso y le tendió un vaso de plástico con agua, el cual ella aceptó en silencio.

-…- la liebre la miró un rato, mientras tomaba el agua-… Puedes al menos mantener la espalda recta por ti misma- le mencionó.

-… Durante un tiempo- suspiró Samanta-Pero aun así no puedo mover las piernas, Luke…- le recordó, entrecerrando los ojos, acomodándose los lentes rotos- Y duele mantener la espalda así… Je, creo que realmente mi tío me dejó un buen recuerdo…-

Luke la miró un rato, y se sentó a su lado.

-… Lo siento-

-No te disculpes, es absurdo- aseguró Samanta- Fui yo quien decidió confiar un poco en el Xros Heart, y esto me pasó- suspiró.

Luke no dijo nada, solo puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, quien entrecerró los ojos.

-… Volverás a caminar-

-… No lo creo…- admitió Samanta- Supongo que este es mi castigo por engañar a tantas personas- suspiró fastidiada- _Tsch_. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría en este estado tan lamentable, preferiría haber muerto ese día-admitió.

Luke frunció el ceño, y con su brazo la atrajo a él, fastidiándola.

-No soy una niña chica para que me den abrazos para reconfortarme- aseguró Samanta.

-… Eres una humana ignorante- murmuró Luke, tomando su atención-… He asesinado a muchos humanos… Todos preferirían estar en tu estado que estar muertos-

-No soy ellos- le aseguró seria Samanta, hasta que la liebre le tiró una mejilla con su otra mano-Y-Y no me contradeciré-

Luke la soltó, y la acomodó nuevamente en la almohada, serio.

-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿me dirás al fin el _por qué_ te fuiste de boca floja el viernes con el Xros Heart?- pidió Samanta.

-… Quería ver la reacción del Rey- admitió Luke, haciendo que Samanta se tapara el rostro con una mano.

-Admito que está bien que te preocupes por Kokoromon, pero, a la próxima, busca un momento en el que no arruines la felicidad de ella, ¿te parece?- ordenó fastidiada, a lo que la liebre se quedó pensativo.

-…- Luke la quedó mirando, extrañándola-… _Colgante_-

-¿Para qué? ¿Mi espalda?- Samanta alzó las cejas, a lo que él asintió, y de su mano hizo aparecer la gema verde- Tengo insertado en la columna vertebral un trocito de las sombras de Apocalymon que impide mi recuperación- le recordó-… El poder de la _Pluma de la Naturaleza_ no servirá… Que irónico-

-… La _Reliquia Digital_ de Kokoromon- mencionó Luke.

Samanta entrecerró los ojos.

-… Lo sé… Pero… ¡Arg! ¡Rayos! ¡Podría pedirte fácilmente que la trajeras para recuperarme, pero entonces ella se enteraría de que su amado digimon me dejó paralítica! ¡Después lo descubriría todo el Xros Heart, haciendo que al estúpido Rey le dé un bajón de no sé cuánto, y que los demás se enfurecieran y…! ¡ARG! ¡Serían presa fácil para el Proyecto Iluminati, esos estúpidos pacifistas!- se molestó consigo mismo Samanta.

-…- Luke la miró, curioso-… No he traído a Kokoromon por esas razones-

-Lo haces porque _Cabe la posibilidad de que, al traerla, descubran donde estamos_, ¿no?- lo quedó mirando Samanta, lazando una ceja, a lo que la liebre asintió- Lo que me faltaba…- suspiró, fastidiada.

-… _Colgante_\- murmuró Luke.

-No funcionaría- le recordó Samanta.

-Sí- aseguró la liebre, haciendo que la joven lo mirara, seria-… Soy un malo. Por naturaleza, soy enemigo del _Fénix_\- le recordó a Samanta- Aunque yo les di vida, las plumas no pueden evitar verme como enemigo, y tú eres una _Wolf_, así que te ven igual-

-Aun así, solo me han prestado el poder que han querido- agregó Samanta-… Aunque aún no sé por qué Tagiru pudo usar el poder de _Naturaleza_\- admitió, pensativa.

-… Porque _Naturaleza_ se lo concedió para sanarte- respondió Luke, haciendo que la joven lo mirara alzando las cejas.

-¿No dijiste que me ven como enemigo?- le recordó la pelicafé.

-…Sí… Pero, podrías pedirle a _Naturaleza_ que, al menos, mantenga a raya la sombra de Apocalymon- murmuró Luke, haciendo que Samanta lo mirara seria- Si se mantiene un contacto así, no solo recuperarías tus habilidades motoras, sino que también, con el tiempo, el poder de _Naturaleza_ terminaría eliminando la sombra-

Samanta frunció el ceño, meditando la información.

-_Si le pido…_\- señaló- Quieres que hable con las plumas, ¿no?- lo miró alzando una ceja- En otras palabras, que entre al _Espacio Espiritual_ o como se llame al subconsciente de las plumas- Luke asintió-… ¿Por qué tu no podrías?- preguntó, algo curiosa.

-… Soy un monstruo, no puedo entrar a un _Espacio Espiritual_ sin el consentimiento de la pluma- murmuró Luke, serio- Si lo hiciera, podrían retenerme sin quererlo, e incluso debilitarme, dejando mi cuerpo sin alma… Pero tú eres humana, y eres una humana que controla energía-le señaló-… Esas leyes naturales no te influyen-

-… Mundos espirituales… Me cuesta creer esas cosas, al fin y al cabo, soy _atea_ y _matemática_\- admitió Samanta, mirando la gema que tenía Luke en su mano-… Pero si funciona, creeré un poco-sonrió levemente.

Luke asintió y tomó una de las manos de la joven, colocando en ella la piedra verde, y puso la otra mano encima.

-… Acumula tu energía- murmuró Luke, mientras Samanta cerraba los ojos, siendo rodeada de energía plateada- No la digital, sino la espiritual que heredaste de tu padre- corrigió.

-Lo intentaré…- murmuró Samanta, ya que con su energía digital solía activar las habilidades de _Colgante_.

Luke asintió, y observó en silencio como la energía de Samanta, de a poco, se volvía verde…

* * *

Samanta frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un espacio vacío, lleno de oscuridad.

-… Oh- silbó, dándose cuente en donde estaba. Miró sus piernas, y las sacudió sin problemas- Bien, tendré que comenzar a creer en estas cosas espirituales- sentenció, mirando a su alrededor.

-_… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-_resonó una voz en toda la oscuridad.

-Pensé que lo sabrían-admitió Samanta, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde se encontraban cinco plumas.

Una azul eléctrico, una llameante con bordes dorados, una plateado oscuro, una dorada, y una de un tranquilo rosa crema. Cada una era rodeada de un aura de su mismo color.

-Supongo que quien me dio la cálida bienvenida fue la _Pluma del Trueno,_ _Guerrero_, ¿verdad?-comentó Samanta, seria.

-_Eres una Wolf. Te hemos permitido el uso de nuestros poderes solo porque nos utilizas para impedir el ascenso de Apocalymon_\- habló una voz de la pluma azul, despidiendo una corriente eléctrica, cambiando de forma, volviéndose un enorme e intimidante fénix de plumaje azul eléctrico de ojos verdes.

-_En nuestra naturaleza está no aceptar órdenes de Wolf como tú, o de Zodiaco, aunque sea nuestro creador_\- agregó molesto una voz de la pluma dorada, transformándose en un fénix dorado, con el mismo color de ojos que el fénix azul.

-**Su nombre es Luke**\- corrigió Samanta, sonriendo enojada, frunciendo el ceño.

_-¡Guerrero! ¡Viajero!_\- se enfureció la pluma de fuego, despidiendo unas llamas, aumentando de tamaño y tomando la forma de una magnifica ave de fuego, haciendo que las aves retrocedieran- _No sean hostiles con nuestra invitada-_ordenó, observando a Samanta.

_-No importa que sea una Wolf. Nosotros peleamos a su lado_\- recordó la pluma plateada, tomando su forma de fénix de plumaje plateado oscuro.

-_Ella es nuestra compañera_\- aseguró la pluma rosada, también cambiando de forma, transformándose en un magnifico fénix de plumas con tinte rosa crema.

-Si, como me dijo Luke. _Vida, Protector _y_ Naturaleza_ suelen usar más la cabeza, en cambio, _Guerrero_ es gruñón y _Viajero_ un orgulloso- suspiró Samanta, sin impresionarse porque las plumas tomaran su verdadera forma.- Bueno, son seres vivos, deben de tener su propia personalidad-

-_No intentes alagarnos_\- ordenó molesto _Guerrero_.

-Nunca me rebajaría a alagar a alguien para conseguir lo que quiero- aseguró Samanta, sonriendo de lado- Los humanos somos unas escorias muy orgullosas, aunque el orgullo no conduce a nada-

-_…_\- _Vida_ la miró un rato, frunciendo el ceño-_… Como nos ha comentado Zodiaco, tiene una visión muy negativa con respecto a su propia raza_-señaló, serio.

-**Luke**\- Samanta se cruzó de brazos- Y pensé que ustedes veían como enemigo a Luke como para charlar con él-

-_Cuando Zodiaco usa nuestras habilidades, conversa con nosotros_\- explicó _Naturaleza_\- _Estamos de su lado, aunque nuestros instintos a veces nos dicen de que es un enemigo_\- admitió.

-_Nos usa solo para combatir_\- bufó indignado _Viajero_-_¿Por qué lo veríamos como aliado?_-

-No estoy aquí para escuchar si consideran a **Luke** un aliado o no- aseguró Samanta, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Humana irrespetuosa_\- se molestó _Guerrero_.

-_Guerrero_\- lo miró frunciendo el ceño _Vida- Si quieres que ella u otro te respete, entonces no empieces una conversación de manera hostil_-ordenó.

El fénix azul miró para otro lado, molesto, ignorando que _Viajero_ se rió por lo bajo de él.

-_Naturaleza_-Samanta miró al ave rosa crema- Supongo que escuchaste la teoría de Luke, ¿no?-

-_Sí-_asintió el ave-_Y pienso que es posible poder retener esa sombra, para permitirte caminar_\- sonrió _Naturaleza_\- _Pero, creo que, para que funcione, lo mejor sería que no pierdas el contacto conmigo-_

_-En otras palabras, no alejarte de Colgante_\- asintió _Protector_, de acuerdo con él.

-…- Samanta puso su mano en el mentón, pensativa-… Pero aunque fuera así, ¿cómo se supone pelee ahora?- meditó, seria- No sé cuánto tiempo le cueste a Luke fabricar otra espada como la anterior… Él dijo que el filo estaba hecho de una piedra muy especial…- pensó en voz alta.

_Vida_ la miró un rato, algo curioso, y se inclinó, para estar a su altura, tomando su atención.

-_¿Promete usarnos solo para enfrentarse a los que quieren causar daño a inocentes?_\- preguntó, serio.

-Pelearé contra quien se meta en mi camino- aseguró Samanta- Mi meta es purificar a Apocalymon, al fin de cuentas, es lo único que puedo hacer por mis padres, aunque suene absurdamente sentimentalista-agregó, algo fastidiada.

_Vida_ se incorporó, y miró a las demás aves.

-_Pelearé a su lado_\- informó _Protecto_r, serio.

_-Yo también_\- asintió _Naturaleza_.

El ave de fuego asintió, y miró a _Guerrero _y a _Viajero_, pidiendo sus opiniones.

-_… Mientras no nos traicione, me conformaré_-aseguró el fénix azul.

-_…-_ _Viajero_ frunció el ceño, pensativo-_… Bha, si no hay de otra_-

Samanta lo quedó mirando… Como le dijo Luke… _Viajero _era el _Orgullo del Fénix_.

-_Entonces está decidido_\- sentenció Vida- _Samanta Wolf, aceptamos el plan de Zodiaco para que Naturaleza te brinde su poder_\- le informó- _Y con respecto a la nueva arma que mencionaste, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella-_

Samanta abrió los ojos, sorprendida, para después sonreír de lado.

-Supongo… Que la piedra con la que Luke hizo el filo de la _katana_… es en realidad creada por _Protector_, ¿no?- se dio cuenta.

El fénix plateado asintió.

-_Me has demostrado un buen control de nuestros poderes, así que estoy dispuesto a crear, con mis poderes, cualquier tipo de armamento que necesites al momento de pelear_\- aseguró _Protector_.

-Je, gracias- sonrió Samanta-… Por cierto, tengo una duda, _Vida_\- miró al ave de fuego, quien inclinó la cabeza, para escucharla- Luke me dijo que son fragmentos de las verdaderas _Plumas del Fénix_\- recordó.

-_¡Somos parte de las Plumas del Fénix!-_ corrigió _Viajero_, indignado- _No hables como si fuéramos clones_-

-_Continúe_\- pidió _Vida_, ignorando al fénix dorado.

-Solo quiero saber… Lo que ustedes ven y escuchan, ¿es lo mismo con las otras plumas?- preguntó Samanta, seria.

-_… Nosotros cinco nos encontramos en el mismo "contenedor", a diferencia de esas plumas_\- explicó el fénix de fuego, incorporándose- _Soy la mitad de la Pluma de la Vida. Ambos tenemos las mismas capacidades de pensar, e ideales… Pero me temo que nuestras memorias son diferentes… Creo que mi otra mitad, no, las otras mitades de nosotros cinco piensan que el enemigo son Zodiaco y Jack el Destripador, y el aliado es Visdom_-aseguró, serio.

Las otras cuatro plumas fruncieron el ceño, de acuerdo con él, y preocupados por lo mismo.

Samanta frunció el ceño…

\- Bueno…- chocó sus puños- Supongo que ha sido una buena semana de reposo… Pongámonos en marcha, _Naturaleza_-miró al fénix rosa crema, quien asintió.

-_Estoy preparado_\- aseguró _Naturaleza_, cerrando sus ojos verdes, mientras su pelaje comenzaba a brillar...

* * *

Samanta abrió los ojos, solo para enfocar a Luke, quien no se inmutó ante la sorpresa de la niña.

La joven se dio cuenta que seguían en la misma posición, pero lo diferente en ella era que, en vez de ser rodeada de aura verde, ahora era de un color rosa crema, el cual desapareció brevemente, junto con el malestar en su espalda.

Luke, entendiendo lo que pasó, dejó las manos de Samanta, quien miró seria la gema en sus manos, la cual, por unos momentos, despidió dos líneas de fuego que se conectaron en la parte de atrás del cuello de la joven, apagándose, mostrando que era una cadena dorada.

-… Ya veo, así que eso significa _no separarme de Colgante_\- entendió Samanta, acomodándose la gema- Sabes que funcionó, ¿no?- miró a Luke, quien asintió y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano- Entonces…- respiró hondo.

Samanta apretó un poco sus puños, sintiéndose nerviosa, y, lentamente, movió sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama, quedando sentada. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de poder haberlo hecho, y miró la mano de Luke. Frunció el ceño, la tomó, y con ayuda de la liebre se levantó, aunque se tambaleo un poco, pero no cayó porque Luke la sujetó del hombro.

-… Tus piernas llevan tiempo sin poder moverse- le recordó la liebre- Es natural que no puedas sostenerte por ti misma al principio-

-… Lo sé, pero no puedo conformarme con eso- aseguró Samanta, respirando profundamente- Caminemos-

Luke asintió, y, sujetando las manos de Samanta, comenzó a retroceder, haciendo que los pies descalzos de la joven comenzaran a caminar, al principio lentamente, pero después de manera natural, por lo que Luke soltó a Samanta, quien estuvo a punto de caerse pero ella misma lo evitó dando un paso al frente.

Samanta se incorporó, sorprendida de poder, al fin, volver a caminar. Miró a Luke cuando este le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-… Lo logré…- murmuró la joven, sorprendida- No, no puedo hablar de manera tan estúpida… _Naturaleza_ lo logró- miró la piedra que llevaba colgada en su cuello, seria.

-… Un humano normal no se hubiera acostumbrado tan rápido a una recuperación de este nivel- murmuró Luke, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza-… Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo-

Samanta lo miró un rato, haciendo una mueca molesta, algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, al menos ahora podré ponerme la ropa _que ese tipo_ me trajo- sentenció, empujando a Luke fuera de la habitación- Y creo que me trajo otros lentes al fin- recordó, echándolo.

-… Iré a ver a Kokoromon- le avisó, sin extrañarse en la forma en que lo sacaron.

-¿Te sientes culpable?- Samanta se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo alzando una ceja.

-… Curioso de la decisión que tomará- corrigió Luke, y, antes de irse, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y se retiró.

-…- Samanta hizo una mueca molesta, acariciándose la cabeza- _Tsch_. Sentimentalista- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_Residencia Kudou_…

Era una tranquila mañana y el cielo azul indicaba que sería un día con mucho sol.

En el salón de los _Kudou_, se podía apreciar que faltaban los sillones, la mesita de salón, y varios cuadros. Esto era a causa del incidente que tuvieron el viernes pasado con respecto a los _dos virus solitarios_ que intentaron buscar un nuevo huésped.

Irónicamente, lo único que no fue dañado fue la televisión, la cual estaba prendida, mostrando a la periodista dando las noticias, mientras Yuno se agachaba debajo de un mueble, buscando algo.

-Mm… Debe estar por aquí…- murmuró la peli naranja, ignorando que alguien a su lado barría algunos escombros que aún quedaban en el salón- ¡AH!- sonrió contenta, al distinguir un silbato en la orilla del mueble, por lo que extendió el brazo, y lo tomó- ¡Sky-chan estará contenta cuando se entere que encontré su silbato!-

-Ese es el silbato que le dio Gaiomon, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Shoutmon, quien era el que estaba barriendo los escombros. Extrañamente, el dragón no llevaba ni su chaqueta roja, ni su bufanda amarilla… En cambio, llevaba un delantal rosado a su medida.

-Exactamente- la mujer se levantó, y, por alguna razón, indiferente con el digimon- Shoutmon-kun, después de barrer los vidrios y madera que quedan, quiero que laves la ropa, y prepares el almuerzo- ordenó, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y-Yuno-san… ¿C-Cuanto tiempo durará este castigo?- preguntó el dragón, algo desanimado.

-¡Hasta que te disculpes con Kokoromon-chan!- aseguró Yuno, poniendo su dedo en la nariz de Shoutmon, incomodándolo más.

Ella, al igual que el Xros Heart, había pensado que el problema de ambos dragones se resolvería el mismo día, ya que Tagiru y Yuu se quedaron a dormir… pero nada. Shoutmon no habló con Kokoromon, y ella solo se quedó en el xros loader de Tagiru, sumamente deprimida…

Ni el sábado ni domingo hablaron, y, en ese tiempo, Yuno _le quitó el cargo de Rey_ a Shoutmon, obligándolo a hacer todos los deberes de la casa, hasta que se pusiera los pantalones y hablara con la digimon naranja…

-Yuno-san… A mí tampoco me gusta estar peleado con Kokoromon- aseguró Shoutmon, haciendo que la humana alzara la ceja- Pero, pero… ¡No puedo perdonarle esto tan fácilmente!- admitió- Q-Que Jäger tuviera como objetivo usarme de esa forma, y que ella lo sabía y no me dijo nada…-

-¡Shoutmon-kun!- Yuno comenzó a tirarle ambas mejillas- Ya te lo he dicho: **Quieren purificar a Apocalymon- **le recordó, tirando sin piedad- No tienen nada contra ti- aseguró, soltándolo- Y menos Kokoromon-chan-

-P-Pero…- Shoutmon se sobó una mejilla, desanimado.

-Solo no quieres admitir que te equivocaste- sentenció Yuno, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Y-Yo no me equivoqué!- aseguró ofendido el dragón- ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho a enfadarme con Kokoromon!-

-Shoutmon-kun, por favor. ¿Te apresurarías con el salón?- pidió Yuno, ignorándolo, dejándolo en blanco- Etsu-kun traerá hoy los nuevos muebles, y me gustaría que, como está soleado, colgar cuanto antes la ropa, así que por favor se más rápido para que laves la ropa-y, con esas órdenes dadas, se retiró, dejándolo solo.

* * *

La mujer se dirigió al sótano, o a la habitación momentánea de Saburo, donde estaba el joven agachado frente a su cama, al igual que Sky y Wizardmon, mientras que Bearmon estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo divertido unos comics.

Sky ahora llevaba su cabello gris amarrado por el hombro izquierdo, una polera negra sin mangas debajo de una verde sin hombros, unos short azules, medias negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, y botines café. Todo eso, regalo de Yuno.

-¿Se les cayó algo debajo de la cama?- preguntó Yuno, curiosa, acercándose a ambos.

-Es Ciel-chan- explicó Saburo, sentándose, mientras Sky intentaba acariciar a la gatita ploma acurrucada debajo de la cama- Desde el viernes que está usando mi cama como refugio- suspiró.

-Pobrecita- se preocupó Yuno, recordando como, en el incidente de los virus en el salón, la gatita, aterrada, se fue sin que los demás la vieran, ocultándose debajo de la cama de Saburo.

Desde entonces, Ciel solo salía para comer, y regresaba de inmediato, sumamente asustada.

-Ciel~. Sale~- pedía la adolescente de elegantes orejas de liebre, pero no había caso. La gatita seguía asustada.

-No podemos sacarla- suspiró Wizardmon, quien se había sacado el sombrero, e intentaba con la punta de este atraer a la felina, sin resultado.

-Sky-chan. Mira lo que encontré- Yuno le mostró el silbato, alegrándola.

-¡El silbato de Gaiomon!- Sky se levantó y lo tomó, sumamente contenta- Pensé que se había roto cuando volví a mi verdadera forma- admitió, abrazándolo.

-Jejeje. Sky-chan, cuando Yuno-chan tiene una idea fija, la cumple definitivamente- aseguró Yuno, sonriendo segura, sorprendiendo a Saburo y a Bearmon, aunque Wizardmon sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Disculpe, Yuno-san… ¿Está segura que estemos sin ayudarla en la casa?- preguntó Wizardmon, levantándose y colocándose el sombrero.

-No te preocupes, Wizardmon-kun- sonrió Yuno- Para eso, **tengo a Shoutmon-kun para que me ayude**_**\- **_le recordó, con una sonrisa siniestra que asustó al digimon.

-_No puedo creer que traten de esa forma a su Majestad_\- murmuró molesto Vormundmon, en el xros loader crema, tomando la atención de los presentes-_ ¿No les da vergüenza acaso?_\- pensó para sí, indignado.

Saburo palideció, y más cuando, de un momento a otro, Yuno era quien sujetaba el xros loader, asustando a los presentes, y a los que estaban en el interior del aparato.

-D'arcmon-san, ¿podrías salir un ratito?- pidió la peli naranja- Me gustaría que Shoutmon-kun limpiara este xros loader con Vormundmon-san dentro junto con la ropa- explicó, asustando a los digimon.

-¡AH! ¡Yuno-san, perdone a Vormundmon! ¡Y mi xros loader está limpiecito!- aseguró Saburo.

-Vormundmon-san…- suspiró Wizardmon, en cambio Sky se rió por lo bajo, divertida- Por cierto, Sky-san, ¿y Jack-san?- preguntó, curioso.

-Ah, Jacky dijo que iría a dar una vuelta en su moto, y tal vez después iría a buscar a Tagiru- recordó la joven- Él se queda dormido casi todos los días- sonrió, divertida- Aunque aún no creo que Rapidmon decidiera estar con _You_\- admitió, pensativa- Bueno, creo que así estamos bien repartidos, ¿no?-

-…- Wizardmon la miró un rato, y se tapó el sonrojado rostro con su sombrero- S-Sí.

Sky sonrió, mientras que Bearmon había vuelto a su comic, sumamente entretenido.

* * *

-… E-Esto no es justo…- suspiró desanimado Shoutmon, terminando de limpiar los escombros del salón y guardarlos en una bolsa plástica, por lo que se apoyó en la escoba, cansado…

Yuno le había obligado, ese fin de semana, a cocinar, lavar, colgar, secar y ordenar la ropa, limpiar los platos, botar la bolsa de basura afuera, asear el baño **a fondo**, sacar las telarañas que quedaban del sótano/cuarto de Saburo (incomodando al joven, y haciendo que Vormundmon se lamentara del estado del Rey), limpiar la caja de arena de Ciel, cambiarle la comida y el agua, regar las plantas, podar el pasto, limpiar la furgoneta, ordenar las carpetas del trabajo de Etsu, limpiar el cuarto matrimonial, el cuarto de Taiki, el techo…

-... Ya no puedo con esto…- admitió el dragón, llorando a mares…

-Ah, Shoutmon- escuchó, y miró desanimado a Taiki bajando las escaleras, acomodándose la mochila- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- se le acercó, preocupado.

-… ¿Tú que crees…?- preguntó el dragón, con una cara de cansancio que hizo sonreír nervioso a su compañero, sintiendo pena por él.

-_Te lo mereces, y más_\- aseguró la voz de Jijimon, incomodando a Taiki- _Yuno-san se apiada mucho de ti con este castigo. Si fuera por mí, estarías ahora mismo haciendo todos los deberes de todos los Ministros_-

-¡¿Quieres matarme con eso?! ¡Apenas y aguanto el papeleo de Rey!- aseguró molesto Shoutmon- ¡Y no me trates como a un niño!-

-_¡Lo haré, hasta que te disculpes con Kokoromon-chan!_\- aseguró el anciano, siendo respaldado por los demás digimon del xros loader.

-_Al menos ya no hay que temer que alguno de nosotros sea infectado por el virus_\- admitió Spadamon, intentando calmar el ambiente.

-_Sí, las píldoras que comimos protegen nuestros datos del virus_-sonrió Lunamon, también queriendo calmar la situación- _¿Verdad, Wisemon?-_

_-Sí, en efecto. El solo ingerir una de las píldoras nos hace a todos nosotros inmunes al virus, estemos o no infectados_\- asintió Wisemon, de acuerdo- _Lo único lamentable del asunto es que, a causa de la intervención innecesaria de Shoutmon al dar su opinión sobre el verdadero objetivo de Jäger, no tuve demasiado tiempo en analizar la sonrisa verdadera de Kokoromon_\- admitió, algo decepcionado.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡SON TODOS UNOS TRAIDORES!-se enfadó Shoutmon.

-Y-Ya, Shoutmon. Cálmate- le pidió Taiki.

-_Tsch_. Apuesto a que tú también dirás que me merezco ser _una_ _sirvienta_\- Shoutmon se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, sé que no fuiste justo con Kokoromon. Pero, en realidad, no creo que tengamos que castigarte o algo así- admitió Taiki, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara, amurado- Este es un problema entre Kokoromon y tú, y, aunque no quiero darle la espalda a ninguno, sé muy bien que ambos deben resolverlo por si mismos-

-T-Taiki- se sorprendió Shoutmon- ¡Taiki!- lo abrazó lloriqueando, incomodándolo- ¡Gracias por siempre estar de mi parte! ¡La verdad es que ya no aguanto limpiar tu baño! ¡No soporto esa esencia de limón que tiene…!- admitió llorando a mares, siendo consolado por el joven.

-Realmente lo siento, Shoutmon- aseguró Taiki, sobándole la espalda al dragón-… Je…-

-¿Eh?- el dragón dejó de llorar- ¿D-De qué te ríes?-

-L-Lo siento, es que, por unos momentos, pensé que habías vuelto a ser el travieso Shoutmon que conocí- admitió el joven, sonriendo.

-…- Shoutmon se avergonzó, soltando a su compañero-… Sigo siendo yo… Es solo que maduré…-

-Lo sé… Aunque, siendo honesto, con soportar a tu antiguo yo durante el rescate de Saburo fue suficiente. Sigue así de maduro- pidió Taiki, avergonzando más al dragón.

-… Oye, Taiki-murmuró el digimon, serio.

-¿Sí?-se extrañó el joven.

-… Realmente… ¿Hice sufrir a Kokoromon?-preguntó Shoutmon, algo cabizbajo.

Eso sorprendió a Taiki.

-… Bueno… Sí- respondió el joven, preocupado-Tal vez le afectó más que te pelearas con ella, después de ser curada, al fin…- admitió, haciendo que el dragón entrecerrara los ojos, serio-… ¿Qué harás?-

-… No lo sé… He odiado estos días sin ella- admitió el dragón, apretando su puño-… La amo, Taiki- le aseguró, serio-… La amo tanto que me duele sin estar a su lado… Pero… Pero… No puedo perdonar algo así tan fácilmente… Es difícil…- suspiró, bajando la mirada.

Taiki lo miró, preocupado, sintiendo que las palabras y los sentimientos de Shoutmon eran verdaderos.

-Todo se arreglará- le aseguró, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero, quien lo miró desanimado- Ya verás- le sonrió.

-… Gracias…- Shoutmon no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecido.

Taiki sonrió.

-Ah, Taiki, ¿no se te hará tarde para la escuela?- Yuno entró al salón, extrañada de ver aun a su hijo en la casa.

-Estoy a buena hora- sonrió el joven- Bueno, Shoutmon, ya me voy- se despidió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-S-Sí…- suspiró apesadumbrado el dragón, especialmente porque lo tenían encerrado en la casa-Y-Yuno-san, ¿no puedo ir con…?-

-**Shoutmon-kun, ¿aún no botas la basura?**_**-**_sonrió Yuno, dejándolo callado.

-V-voy a hacerlo ahora mismo- suspiró desanimado el dragón, dirigiéndose a la bolsa de plástico.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, Taiki~!- se despidió Yuno de su hijo, quien miraba sumamente incomodo a su compañero, sintiendo pena ajena.

-S-Sí…- se despidió el joven, saliendo de la casa.

* * *

_En una de las Escuelas Primarias de la ciudad…_

-¡Que te vaya bien, Misty-chan~!- sonrió Airu, abrazando a la niña, acariciando su mejilla con la de ella.

La rubia estaba despidiéndose de la pequeña frente a la entrada de la escuela, siendo observada por un aburrido Ren, quien deseaba que, algún día, su compañera cazadora no lo acompañara a dejar a su hermanita a la escuela.

-Sipi, me irá bien~- sonrió Misty- ¡Hermanito~!- se colgó a la cintura de Ren, tomando su atención- ¡Que te vaya bien~!- le pidió.

-Sí, sí- suspiró Ren, haciendo que su hermanita se soltara, sin dejar de sonreír- Esta vez no te vayas sola cuando termine las clases- le pidió, comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Sipi~!-se despidió con la mano la pequeña, viendo a su hermano y a Airu alejarse (la rubia correspondiendo tiernamente sus gestos) hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Cuando se fueron, la sonrisa de Misty comenzó a desaparecer. Nerviosa, se acomodó su boina naranja, y entró a la escuela, donde varios niños de su edad jugaban en el patio, esperando a que empezaran las clases.

Misty sonrió al verlos jugar, y se fue a sentar en una banca debajo de un árbol, ignorando que una pequeña silueta se posó en una de las ramas, moviendo su cola negra…

La pequeña se sentó contenta, y sacó su libreta de dibujo, donde tenía dibujado, aunque de una manera algo desordenada, a _Dracmon, Opossumon, Kuro_, y a _Damemon_.

Sonrió, y comenzó a dibujar a un gatito, hasta que alguien la empujó por detrás, haciéndola caer.

-A-Ay…- gimió Misty, sentándose adolorida, para ver que quienes la empujaron fueron unas niñas de su clase.

-¿Volviste, _"Cejotas"?_\- le preguntó indignada una de las niñas, asustando a la peliazul.

-S-Sí… M-Me gusta venir a clases- murmuró Misty tímidamente, tomando su libreta y acomodándose su bolso- Me gusta aprender-aseguró, abrazando su pertenencia.

-¡Lo dices porque siempre te va bien en las notas, _"Cejotas"!_\- le recordó molesta otra de las niñas del grupo, quienes sentían envidia en que aquella _"miedosa de cejas grandes"_ fuera quien tuviera las mejores notas en su clase.

-E-Es que porque pongo atención a la profesora- murmuró la pequeña, nerviosa- Y-Y no me pongo a jugar a muñecas…-

-¡¿Qué quisiste decirnos con eso?!- se enfadó una de las niñas, asustando a Misty, quien retrocedió, nerviosa- ¡Repítelo!-

-M-Mi hermano dice q-que si uno no pone a-atención a lo que hace, pierde…- murmuró nerviosa Misty.

-¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?!- la niña empujó a Misty, quien cayó de rodillas, adolorida- ¡Solo eres una _"Cejota Marina"_! ¡Con ese pelo…! ¡Eres rara!-

Misty se restregó un ojo, adolorida, y sintiéndose humillada ante las burlas de esas niñas…

Entonces, un feroz maullido salió del árbol, haciendo que las matonas y Misty levantaran la vista, para ver salir de entre las hojas a un gato negro con partes blancas aterrizando en la cara de la matona que empujó a Misty, comenzando a arañarla.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó aterrada la niña, mientras que el resto del grupo se separaba, igual de asustadas.

El grito de la niña sobresaltó a los demás niños, haciendo que los profesores salieran a ver qué pasaba.

-¡K-Kuro!- se sorprendió Misty, observando como su gatito hasta le mordía el cabello a la matona- ¡Kuro, te van a retar!- le aseguró a su mascota, nerviosa.

Al escuchar a su dueña, el gato, usando la cara de la niña, saltó a los brazos de Misty, quien lo abrazó, sorprendida.

-¡¿E-Esa cosa es tuya?!- se enojó una de las matonas, a una distancia segura.

-Kuro, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Misty a su gatito, preocupada. Este, como si la entendiera, le maulló, frunciendo el ceño-… ¿E-Estabas preocupado por mí?- preguntó conmovida, a lo que el minino le lamió la mejilla- ¡Kuro!- lo abrazó, agradecida.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!- se acercó un profesor, intentando pasar por la cantidad de niños que miraban curiosos la escena.

-¡BHUAAA! ¡Profesor, _Tobari_ me lanzó su gato lunático!- lloró la matona, con toda la cara arañada.

Al escucharla, Kuro gruñó erizando su pelaje, asustando a Misty, quien, al ver que uno de los profesores se le acercaba, comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡E-Espera, Misty-chan!- la detuvo el profesor, queriendo calmarla, pero no se esperó que el gato saliera de los brazos de la niña, trepara por el hombro de esta, y se le abalanzara a él arañándole toda la cara- ¡GHAAAA! ¡QUITENMELO!- soltó a Misty, queriendo sacarse al gato.

Al ver que soltó a su ama, Kuro saltó de la cabeza del humano, aterrizando en la de Misty, quien acababa de salir de la escuela.

-¡MISTY-CHAN!- se asustaron los profesores, saliendo del establecimiento, mirando para todos lados, pero la niña ya se había ido…

"_Oh… Pero que niña tan interesante"_ pensó una silueta femenina, que observaba todo flotando en el cielo _"Tendré que ir por ella…"_ con su visión, podía ver como la pequeña de pelo azul corría por las calles_ "Pero primero…"_ miró a todos los alumnos del establecimiento, levantando su mano de guante negro con garras rojas _"Estos niños primero"_ sonrió tenebrosamente.

* * *

_Residencia Akashi_.

-¡Tagiru, se te hace tarde!- resonó en toda la casa.

-¡GHAAA! ¡VOY BAJANDO, VOY BAJANDOOOO!- resonó otra voz.

Tagiru abrió la puerta de la calle de manera ruidosa, con su bolso rojo en el hombro y un pan en la boca, listo para irse, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver a alguien estacionado frente a su casa…

A un joven de pelo blanco y ojos celestes, con un casco negro con el visor levantado, sentado en una motocicleta negra…

-¡Jack!- sonrió Tagiru, acercándose al joven, quien sonrió.

-Je, sabía que debía venir a buscarte. Sky tiene razón: siempre te quedas dormido- sentenció el peliblanco, sin notar que los padres del niño se asomaron, extrañados.

-¡WOA! ¡¿Así que está es tu moto?!- Tagiru miró asombrado el vehículo.

-Sí, al final, Luke si la reparó bien- aseguró Jack, dándole unas palmaditas a su motocicleta- Funciona como si la hubieran construido ayer, así que puedo llevarte a la escuela-

-¡GENIAAAL!- se entusiasmó Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz.

-¡Tagiru!- se le acercó su madre, extrañada- ¿Quién es él?- pidió saber, dejando nervioso a su hijo.

-Soy amigo de la familia de los _Kudou_\- se presentó Jack, sonriendo, dejando sorprendido a Tagiru- Me llamo _Hikari Jack_, y le prometí a Tagiru llevarlo a la escuela si tenía tiempo, ya que fui a dar una vuelta con mi motocicleta.

-Ya veo- suspiró aliviada la mujer- Espera, suenas como extranjero- le mencionó, desconfiada.

-Ah, si… Vengo de Alemania- se explicó Jack.

-Ah…- entendió la mujer-Tagiru, la próxima vez me avisas si tienes amigos tan educados- le tiró una mejilla.

-Vaya…- el padre de Tagiru se acercó, acomodándose los lentes, mirando sorprendido la motocicleta-¿Es una _Suzuki?_

-No, es una _Ducati_\- corrigió Jack- Es algo antigua, pero está en perfectas condiciones porque siempre le hago mantenimiento, y, bueno… Estuvo un tiempo echada a perder hasta que mi _padre_ la reparó- admitió, incomodo.

-Tagiru no se subirá a una motocicleta sin llevar al menos un casco- aseguró firmemente la madre del joven, sin soltar la mejilla de este.

-Aquí tengo el otro- Jack sacó otro casco de la maleta de la motocicleta, que se encontraba en la cola- Toma- se la tiró a Tagiru, quien la atajó, mirándola entusiasmado.

-También dame tu número de teléfono, de tu placa y tu dirección- ordenó la madre de Tagiru, haciendo que Jack la quedara mirando.

-Vamos, querida- pidió su marido- Si algo pasa, solo llamamos a los _Kudou_\- le recordó.

-Mm… Está bien. Pero espero que no infrinjas las leyes de transito- le ordenó a Jack, quien sonrió incómodo.

-S-Sí-sonrió nervioso el peliblanco, bajándose el visor del casco.

-¡Bien, vamos, Jack!- Tagiru se subió, entusiasmado, acomodándose el casco- ¡Hazla rugir, hazla rugir!- pidió, hasta darse cuenta de la mirada que le dedicó su madre- D-Digo… A-Avancemos- sonrió nervioso.

-Bien, nos vemos, señores _Akashi_\- se despidió Jack, prendiendo el motor del vehículo, y alejándose de la residencia.

* * *

-¡WOA!- se alegró Tagiru, aferrándose a Jack, mientras este entraba a la carretera- ¡Esto es genial~!- aseguró, levantando los brazos.

-¡Tagiru, sujétate a mí!- ordenó Jack, mirándolo de reojo.

-Vamos, vamos. No seas aguafiestas- pidió el joven, apoyando su espalda en la maleta de la motocicleta, que impedía que cayera.

-Cuanto tenía tu edad era más precavido- aseguró Jack con una gota en la cabeza, pasando a un auto- Aunque, tu mamá da algo de miedo- admitió- Es bastante estricta-

-Lo sé- suspiró Tagiru.

-Y tú eres tan inmaduro-

-¡Jack!- se ofendió el joven, pero el peliblanco se rió por lo bajo, deteniendo el vehículo al llegar a una luz roja- Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Kokoromon?-preguntó, tomando la atención de Jack- ¿Samanta realmente hizo explotar esta moto?-

Al escucharlo, un aura deprimente rodeo al peliblanco.

-… Sí, realmente lo hizo- suspiró Jack, llorando levemente- En una misión en _Egipto_\- recordó apesadumbrado- La había llevado para transportarnos más rápido, ya que nos podían descubrir si íbamos por aire…- le contó, emprendiendo la marcha cuando dio verde el semáforo- Y cuando combatíamos contra los Kopierer en el Digiquartz, debíamos destruir el núcleo de la base que tenía el Proyecto, así que a la Jefa se le ocurrió instalar una bomba en mi moto, dejó trabado el acelerador… Y ya te lo imaginas-

-¡ESO ES SACRILEGIO!- aseguró horrorizado Tagiru.

-¡Al fin alguien me comprende!- suspiró aliviado Jack, disminuyendo la velocidad para dejar que una camioneta se adelantara- Bueno, en fin. Gracias a esa explosión, el Proyecto Iluminati pensó que habíamos muerto todos, y así pudimos llegar a _Tokio_ sin muchos problemas-

-Guau… Ustedes han tenido muchas misiones en casi todo el mundo- murmuró sorprendido Tagiru.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kokoromon?- preguntó Jack, curioso- ¿Se siente mejor?-

-Bueno… No lo sé…- admitió el joven, sacando su xros loader rojo oscuro- Ha estado entrenando con V-mon y los demás-

-No me extraña- admitió Jack- Ahora que volvió a ser una digimon, perdió sus poderes de fuego-le recordó a Tagiru- Solo le quedan los curativos-

-¿Eh? ¿Los curativos son de ella?- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-No, provienen del casco de Kokoromon. Es una _Reliquia Digital_ que le permite al usuario purificar cualquier cosa, le da habilidades curativas y le concede una evolución basada en el viejo _Alpha…_\- explicó el peliblanco, pero frenó de inmediato cuando un auto rojo se cruzó en su camino, provocando casi un choque- ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE ANDAS, TARADO!-

-¡ANCIANA!- le gritó divertido el joven conductor, pasando de largo, haciendo que otro auto frenara para no chocar contra él.

-_Tsch_. Detesto a ese tipo de conductores- bufó Jack, mirando reprobativamente el auto rojo como varios conductores que, como él, habían frenado para evitar un accidente- Y, _Chico Googles_, me vas a romper un hueso- murmuró adolorido, ya que Tagiru, del susto, se había aferrado al peliblanco con los brazos y piernas, sudando a mares.

-L-La…c-carre-tera e-es pe-peligrosa…- tartamudeó asustado el joven.

-No lo es- aseguró Jack, soltándose al menos de las piernas de Tagiru, volviendo a conducir- Es solo que nunca faltan los tipos que les gusta sentir la _adrenalina_ al conducir rápido-

-¿A ti no te gusta ser así de loco?- preguntó Tagiru, ahora sujeto a Jack, dándose cuenta que debía cumplir con las medidas de seguridad.

-Me gusta conducir mi moto a la máxima velocidad- admitió Jack- Pero no soy un bruto para hacerlo en una carretera, con otros conductores y personas inocentes- le aseguró- Prefiero conducir de esa forma en alguna zona sin calles, ni autos, ni personas-

-¿Nunca te has dado un buen _porrazo?_\- preguntó Tagiru, curioso.

-Bueno…- Jack se detuvo en un semáforo, algo incómodo, extrañando a Tagiru.

-_La primera vez que Jack condujo la moto era cuando teníamos doce. Se le olvidó como frenar y terminó chocando contra la reja de la casa de verano que teníamos_\- recordó Kokoromon, en el xros loader de Tagiru.

-¡¿AH?!- Tagiru miró divertido a Jack, quien, aunque tenía puesto el visor del casco, se podía ver que estaba rojo- ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡No te rías! ¡Fue doloroso!- aseguró avergonzado Jack, pero Tagiru se abrazaba el estómago de la risa- ¡Luke me dio un correctivo al igual que la señorita Hinata! ¡Además que me rompí la nariz y si no fuera por las habilidades curativas de la espada del señor Félix me conocerías con tres dientes menos!-

-¡¿P-Perdiste **tres** dientes?!- lo miró divertido Tagiru.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!- Jack le dio un coscorrón, pero sin resultado alguno, ya que el casco del joven lo protegía de los golpes, recibiendo el daño él mismo- ¡AUCH!- se sobó la mano, adolorido.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora sé por qué la Jefa usa casco~!- sonrió divertido Tagiru.

-¡PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LLEVO A LA ESCUELA!-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- se horrorizó el joven de _googles._

* * *

_En el xros loader._

Kokoromon observaba lo que sucedía sonriendo contenta, en cambio Gumdramon, a su lado, se rascaba la mejilla, fastidiado.

-Kokoromon-sama, ¿qué tan genial es ir en moto?- preguntó el pequeño, curioso.

-Mm…- meditó la digimon, mostrando que ahora solo su mano izquierda llevaba un guante negro y unas vendas, ya que el derecho no tenía ninguno de esos accesorios desde que se curó- ¡Es genial~!- le aseguró entusiasmada- No es como volar. ¡Pero se siente tan emocionante~!-

-Mm…- Gumdramon infló sus cachetes- ¡JACK! ¡AL PRÓXIMO QUE LLEVAS ES A MI!- le ordenó al peliblanco.

-_¡NO LLEVARÉ A NADIE MÁS!-_aseguró enfadado Jack.

_-¡NO QUISE BURLARME! ¡NO SEAS MALOOOO!- _lloriqueó Tagiru.

-_¡GHA! ¡TAGIRU, NO ME TAPES LA VISIÓN!- _

Gumdramon los quedó mirando fastidiado, en cambio Kokoromon sonreía, contenta.

-Kokoromon-sama, ¿me promete que después puedo ir yo en moto?- pidió.

-Sí- le sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza…

-_¡Kokory~!_\- Pagumon salió de la nada y se abalanzó a la digimon, haciendo que ella lo abrazara, dejando en blanco al pequeño dragón morado.

-Hola, Pagumon- sonrió Kokoromon, contenta, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando el pequeño comenzó a olfatearla.

-¡Kokoromon-chan! ¡Hueles bien~!- le sonrió Pagumon.

-No lo creo-admitió la digimon, ya que el pequeño siempre le decía lo mismo.

En eso, la cabeza de _GigaBreackdramon_ bajó, pidiéndole cariño a Kokoromon, quien dejó en el suelo a Pagumon y acarició al digimon de metal, el cual cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

-Aún sigo sin poder creer que GigaBreackdramon no sea salvaje con Kokoromon- admitió FlameWizardmon, acercándose junto a Sagomon, Harpymon, Ogremon y Fugamon.

-¡Él siempre nos gruñe!- recordó Ogremon.

-¡Cierto, cierto!- asintió Fugamon, de acuerdo.

-Se supone que GigaBreackdramon fue construido como el digimon de destrucción final- les recordó Kotemon, sentado junto a Phelesmon, Ekakimon y Jokermon, quienes jugaban cartas- Tal vez, la forma calmada e inocente de Kokoromon-chan calma sus propias ansias de destrucción-

Gumdramon, al escucharlo, infló los cachetes, celoso. Y se puso más celoso al ver como MetalTyranomon se acercaba a Kokoromon, y le empujaba la espalda, pidiéndole cariño.

-Vamos, no sean celosos- pidió Kokoromon, acariciando el mentón de GigaBreackdramon y la nariz al dinosaurio de metal, quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

-¡G-GHHH!- se enfureció Gumdramon, apretando sus colmillos, poniéndose rojo, y echando vapor de la cabeza- ¡SE APROVECHAN DE KOKOROMON-SAMA!- se abalanza si FlameWizardmon no lo agarra del chaleco.

-Oye, al menos son ellos y no él- el digimon de traje rojo señaló con el pulgar a cierto dragón azul grisáceo que estaba siendo sujetado por una de las raíces de Blossomon, quien dormitaba cerca de Dragomon y Sephirotmon.

-¡Y-Ya comprendí que no les gusta que entrene a Kokoromon-chan!- aseguró V-mon, forcejeando con las raíces.

-La entrenas, V-mon, no lo negamos- aseguró Jokermon, tirando una carta, cediéndole el turno a Ekakimon.

-Pero, cuando te aprovechas de abrazarla por detrás cuando no miramos, nos haces tomar medidas drásticas- aseguró Kotemon, mientras Phelesmon miraba molesto las cartas que tenía en la mano.

-¡No sean malos! ¡Al fin y al cabo, el Rey cortó con Kokoromon-chwan! ¡Así que puedo intentar demostrarle _my love_!- pataleó V-mon.

Al escucharlo, Kokoromon se quedó quieta, dejando de acariciar a GigaBreackdramon y a MetalGreymon, extrañando a ambos digimon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se enfadó Gumdramon, acercándose a Blossomon, quien, aun somnolienta, apretaba con fuerzas al dragón- ¡El Rey no ha cortado con Kokoromon-sama ni nada por el estilo!-

-¿Entonces por qué ni siquiera se ha disculpado con ella?- preguntó V-mon, aguantando la respiración.

-Ambos están en una discusión. Fin del dilema- le aseguró fastidiado Dragomon, queriendo seguir dormitando.

-Me parece que la respuesta es obvia. **Cortó cualquier compromiso con ella**-sentenció V-mon.

-¡V-mon!- se enfadó Gumdramon.

-No le hagas caso, Kokoromon- le pidió FlameWizardmon a la digimon, pero se extrañó, como los demás, de que ella se pusiera la capucha.

-L-Lo siento… Pero creo que… Je, voy a ir a caminar- les sonrió, alejándose de los digimon.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente.

GigaBreackdramon y MetalGreymon vieron irse a la digimon, tristes.

-Sephirotmon-sama, ¿podría comerse a V-mon un rato?- preguntó Jokermon.

-Con mucho gusto- el digimon gusano se levantó, abriendo su boca, abalanzándose al aterrado V-mon, a quien Blossomon lanzó hacia Sephirotmon, haciendo que aterrizara en la boca, cerrándola.

-Al menos tendremos un poco de paz con eso- bufó Ogremon, a lo que Harpymon y Sagomon asintieron, de acuerdo.

-¡Que se lo coma!- vitoreó Pagumon, saltando.

Dragomon simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- …- Gumdramon miró como la boca de Sephirotmon demostraba que alguien intentaba salir desesperadamente por la mejilla, pero no le importó. Miró preocupado a la digimon naranja, que se había alejado bastante, sentándose.

Él lo sabía… Cuando Kokoromon se ponía la capucha, era porque se sentía triste y quería tapar su rostro de los demás…

-_Mmm~_\- escuchó, y miró a Betsumon, quien, a diferencia de los demás, estaba distraído trabajando con una tela verde, escuchando música por unos audífonos, tarareando.

-¡BETSUMON!- le gritó en pleno oído, haciendo que retumbaran sus tímpanos.

-_¡A-Aniki~!_\- se ofendió el gato blanco, mareado- Me ha hecho perder mi ritmo~- aseguró, quitándose los audífonos rojos- ¿Qué pasó?- se extrañó al ver preocupado al dragón.

-¿No lo escuchaste?- suspiró Phelesmon, tirando sus cartas, ya que había perdido- Ese idiota de V-mon lastimó los sentimientos de Kokoromon por decirle que el Rey cortó con ella… Aunque no entiendo muy bien si eso es una ofensa-admitió el digimon demonio.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué~?!- se ofendió Betsumon, parándose, indignado.

-No te preocupes. Sephirotmon-sama le está dando unas lecciones- aseguró Jokermon, sin despegar la vista de sus cartas.

-¡Entonces…!-con un movimiento, Betsumon se puso un disfraz de Bastemon, haciendo que FlameWizardmon, Ogremon, Fugamon, Harpymon, Sagomon, Jokermon y Phelesmon se pusieran azules del asco que les dio.

Kotemon suspiró por como se ponían los digimon de la adolescencia a la adultez.

-¿Qué les pasó?- se extrañó Pagumon, acercándose a Ekakimon, quien levantó los hombros, en ignorancia.

-¡Mordisquéelo~! ¡Mastíquelo~! ¡Hágalo picadillo~!- pidió Betsumon en su disfraz a Sephirotmon, llevando unos pompones, intentando hacer el baile de cadera de Beastmon.

Al verlo así, el digimon gusano también se puso azul, y escupió a V-mon, quien rodó por el piso digital lleno de saliva, mareado.

-¡BETSUMON, QUÍTATE ESO! ¡ES ASQUEROSO!- le ordenó Sephirotmon al gato, asustándolo.

-_¡Nya~!_ ¡Críticos, nunca aceptan el arte~!- aseguró ofendido Betsumon, quitándose el disfraz de un movimiento.

-_Tsch_. Al menos nos dejará tranquilo por un tiempo- Dragomon miró fastidiado al inconsciente V-mon.

-¿Pero qué haremos con Kokory?- se preocupó Pagumon, haciendo que Jokermon, Kotemon, y Ekakimon dejaran de jugar, preocupados.

-Supongo que tendremos que dejar que Gumdramon la anime- sentenció FlameWizardmon.

-¡Por supuesto!- aseguró el pequeño, e iba a dar unos pasos, siendo vitoreado por Betsumon, hasta que GigaBreackdramon le mordió la cabeza- ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡KYA! _¡ANIKI~!_\- se horrorizó Betsumon, mientras los demás se levantaban de inmediato, pero, para sorpresa de todos, con un impulso, el digimon maquina lanzó a volar al pequeño dragón en dirección a Kokoromon, haciendo que rodara y cayera derrapando su cara contra el suelo justo al lado de la V-mon naranja, quien ni siquiera lo miró.

-… Guau… Eso es precisión- aseguró FlameWizardmon, siendo apoyado por los demás.

* * *

-A-Auch… Ese GigaBreackdramon… Me pagará esta…- gimió Gumdramon, sentándose, sobándose la cabeza, adolorido.

Pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta que había aterrizado al lado de la V-mon, quien se abrazaba las rodillas, sin decir nada, con su rostro tapado por su capucha.

-¿K-Kokoromon-sama?- la llamó, preocupado por verla en ese estado de tristeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Gumdramon?- Kokoromon recién se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su lado, mirándola preocupado- L-Lo siento… ¿N-Necesitas algo?- preguntó, sonriendo.

-… Kokoromon-sama…- murmuró preocupado Gumdramon- ¡Necesito que sonría y deje la cara larga!- pataleó.

-¿Sí?- sonrió la digimon, intentando disimular que sus ojos estaban llorosos- Tienes razón. Hay que estar felices.

Pero el pequeño se dio cuenta de eso, entristeciéndolo y enojándose con el Rey…

-Kokoromon-sama. No lo está haciendo- Gumdramon la abrazó, acurrucándose, extrañándola-… ¿Por qué quiere aguantar esto sola…? ¡No lo entiendo!-

Ante eso, Kokoromon abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, y se tapó la boca, haciendo que el pequeño se separara y la mirara, preocupado.

-N-no es eso…- aseguró Kokoromon, con la voz quebrada, tapándose con ambas manos la boca- E-Es solo que-que no quiero p-preocuparlos…- se explicó, temblando, cerrando los ojos- Todos están felices porque… porque se encontró la cura… y no quiero a-arruinarles la felicidad- aseguró, restregándose un ojo, poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho-… Y-Ya no quiero arruinar nada más…- gimió.

-¡Pero el que la está arruinando es el cabeza hueca del Rey!- pataleó Gumdramon- ¡¿Por qué usted lo aguanta?!- pidió saber, enojado y preocupado al ver como ella aguantaba el no llorar.

-V-Vete… Gumdramon, por favor- le pidió Kokoromon, tapándose el rostro, temblando.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, y abrazó uno de los brazos de la digimon, haciendo que lo mirara con sus ojos rojos oscuro, que brillaban más de lo usual.

-No me iré, Kokoromon-sama. Usted siempre está ahí, cuidándome, apoyándome… Quiero ser **yo** quien la apoye esta vez-aseguró el pequeño.

Al escucharlo, Kokoromon se mordió el labio, conmovida, y, restregándose un ojo, no pudo aguantarlo más.

Abrazó suavemente a Gumdramon, comenzando a llorar.

Al escucharla, el pequeño se mordió el labio, sintiendo que le ardían los ojos, por los que los cerró, y se acurrucó en el hombro de la digimon, quien lloraba tristemente.

-N-No quise engañarlo…- gimió Kokoromon, haciendo que Gumdramon abriera los ojos- S-Solo quería… Quería protegerlo con lo que estaba a mi alcance… N-No quería que-que pensara que Jäger es el enemigo… Q-Que mis amigos son sus enemigos… N-No quería que esto pasara… M-Me lo merezco-

-¡Claro que no!- aseguró el pequeño dragón, levantando la cabeza- ¡Nadie se merece esto…!-

-Pero… Shoutmon…- murmuró apenada Kokoromon, a lo que Gumdramon se mordió el labio, enojado con aquel dragón rojo.

-¡No sé qué pasa con el Rey…!-estalló Gumdramon, sorprendiendo a la digimon naranja- ¡Él nunca había actuado así, se lo aseguro! ¡Siempre toma absurdas decisiones que lo hacen ser el buen Rey y esas cosas…! ¡Pero nunca ha tomado una que cause daño a otro…! ¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!-admitió, confundido-… ¿Por qué el Rey… actúa como si fuera yo…? Un estúpido-

Kokoromon lo miró tristemente, se restregó los ojos, y le sonrió al pequeño, sonrojándolo.

-Gumdramon, tú no eres un estúpido-le aseguró la digimon, acariciándole una mejilla- Eres un digimon de buen corazón- le sonrió.

Ante eso, Gumdramon sonrió nervioso, sonrojándose.

-Kokoromon-sama. ¡Si el Rey no se disculpa con usted, **yo le daré una paliza para que lo haga**!- le prometió el pequeño, levantando y apretando su puño, decidido.

Kokoromon sonrió tiernamente, tomó la mano del niño, y le dio un beso en la frente, dejándolo quieto.

-Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo, Gumdramon- agradeció Kokoromon, sonriendo maternalmente.

-…- Gumdramon sonrió emocionado, pero después miró sus pies, nervioso-… ¿Kokoromon-sama?-

-¿Sí?- sonrió la digimon.

-… Bueno…-el pequeño infló un cachete, avergonzado-… ¿Quiere casarse con el Rey?-

-…- Kokoromon parpadeo un poco, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Ah?- ladeó la cabeza, confundida-… Gumdramon, ¿lo repites?- pidió, curiosa.

-¿Q-Qué si usted quiere casarse con el Rey?- repitió el pequeño, sumamente avergonzado.

-Ah…- entendió Kokoromon, chocando su puño con su palma, para después parpadear de nuevo- ¡¿EH?!- puso sus manos en sus muy sonrojadas mejillas, atónita.

-¡Es que si usted y ese estúpido Rey se pelean, es porque se aman mucho, ¿no?!- se explicó Gumdramon, sonrojado- ¡¿No se supone que _los que pelean se aman?!_\- exigió saber.

-B-Bue-bueno…- tartamudeó roja Kokoromon, jugando con sus dedos- E-Es cierto que amo mucho a Shoutmon… ¡Pero casarse implica m-m-mucho!- aseguró avergonzada.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Gumdramon, curioso.

-B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bueno…- tartamudeó Kokoromon, tan nerviosa y sonrojada que salió un poco de vapor de su cabeza- E-Estar siempre juntos… Y-y-y-y…-

-¿Besarse?- sugirió el pequeño, curioso.

-S-S-Sí…- asintió Kokoromon, sonrojada- ¡Gumdramon! ¡¿Por qué esta pregunta?!- pataleó, avergonzada.

-… Es que…- murmuró Gumdramon, inflando un cachete, sonrojado, sin querer admitir que quería que aquella digimon que tanto quería estuviera cuanto antes con el dragón rojo, para que así cierto dragón azul grisáceo dejara de molestarla de una buena vez-… ¿Sabe que el Rey es mi _tutor?_-

-Sí- asintió la digimon, aun sonrojada-… Shoutmon me explicó todo con respecto a Gaiomon después de su ataque- recordó, algo preocupada- Son como hermanos, ¿no?- le sonrió.

-… Sí…- asintió avergonzado el dragón- Es que… si usted se casa con el Rey… Seriamos como familia- admitió, totalmente rojo.

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, para después sonreír, y abrazar tiernamente a Gumdramon, sonrojándolo.

-… Suena maravilloso- murmuró Kokoromon, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza del pequeño dragón, sorprendiéndolo-… Seriamos como _hermanos_, ¿no?-

-… ¿Y si mejor…?- tartamudeo avergonzado Gumdramon, extrañando a Kokoromon-… ¿M-M-Mi ma…d-d-d…r…e…?- habló, sumamente nervioso.

De entre toda su conversación, eso fue lo que más sorprendió a Kokoromon.

-Oh, Gumdramon- sonrió conmovida la V-mon, sentando al pequeño en su regazo, sonrojándolo- Me haces muy feliz al decir eso, pero tú ya tienes padres, y un hermano…-

-¡NO!- negó enojado Gumdramon- ¡Ellos… Ellos me tienen miedo...! ¡Solo porque soy **yo**!- aseguró, molesto.

-Gumdramon…- lo miró preocupada Kokoromon, triste-… No creo que ni Shoutmon ni yo… podamos reemplazarlos…-

-¡Pero…!- se molestó Gumdramon.

-¿Nunca has intentado arreglar las cosas con ellos?- se preocupó Kokoromon, dejándolo pensativo-… Después de todo… Al menos están vivos…- eso dejó quieto al pequeño, haciendo que la mirara-… A mí me gustaría… que mis padres y mi tía… también lo estuvieran…-aseguró, tristemente.

-¡Perdón, Kokoromon-sama!- se disculpó de inmediato Gumdramon, extrañándola- ¡N-No quise insinuar algo así…! Pero… yo…-intentó justificarse, pero se quedó en blanco al ver que ella sonreía-… ¿Eh?-

-Ahora sí eres _Gumdramon_\- sonrió Kokoromon, abrazándolo- Gracias por venir a animarme… Eres un buen niño-

Las palabras de la digimon sorprendieron al pequeño, quien sonrió, contento.

* * *

_Fuera del Xros Loader_.

-… Bien- aceptó de mala gana Jack, doblando la motocicleta en una cuadra, a una calle sin ningún vehículo- Pero si te vuelves a burlar de ese accidente, no planeo volver a llevarte a la escuela-

-¡Gracias, Jack! ¡Eres alguien bastante comprensible!- sonrió Tagiru, aliviado.

El peliblanco suspiró con una gota en la cabeza… Tagiru, era Tagiru…

En eso, el joven se dio cuenta que, mientras Jack conducía, pasaron cerca de una niñita que se le hizo muy familiar…

-¡AH!- sonrió contento- ¡Jack, detente, detente!-le pidió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te olvidó el almuerzo?- se detuvo el peliblanco, y se sorprendió al verlo bajarse de la motocicleta- ¡¿AH?! ¡Tagiru!-se molestó.

-¡Oye! ¡Misty-chan! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo~!- Tagiru se acercó corriendo a la niña, quien, con su gatito Kuro en la cabeza, se detuvo, y lo miró, dejando de restregarse los ojos- ¿Eh?- eso preocupó al joven- ¡¿Te pasó algo, Misty-chan?!- preguntó preocupado.

-E-Eres uno de los a-amigos de Damemon- se dio cuenta Misty, hipando.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy Tagiru!- le recordó el joven de _googles, _quitándose el casco negro- ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-E-Es que… es que…- gimió la pequeña, haciendo que su gatito le gruñera a Tagiru, asustándolo, recordando a aquel extraño pero fiero gato- ¡BHUA!- Misty no aguantó más, y abrazó al joven, haciendo que Kuro se bajara de su cabeza.

-¿M-Misty-chan?-se sorprendió Tagiru, especialmente porque la niña lloraba, temblando mucho.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es ella?- escuchó, y se volteó, para ver a Jack acercarse caminando, guiando a su motocicleta negra por el manubrio.

-Es Misty-chan. Una amiga- respondió el joven, mirando preocupado a la niña, quien no paraba de llorar.

Jack los miró serio, suspiró, y estacionó la moto ahí mismo, tomando la atención de Tagiru.

-Al parecer llegaras tarde a clases- le mencionó el adolescente, quitándose el casco.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Tagiru.

Entonces, Kuro comenzó a maullarle a Jack, haciendo que este lo quedara mirando, impresionado.

-… ¿Ah…?- Jack parpadeó, escuchando la voz del gato-¡¿Y quién es este?!-agarró a Kuro, quien le gruñó- ¡¿Cómo tiene la voz de Shoutmon?!-

* * *

_En la Escuela_…

-Ah- Yuu suspiró, sentado en su banco, observando el pupitre vacío de Tagiru, mientras los demás alumnos hablaban entre ellos- Volverá a llegar tarde, ese Tagiru-

-_Te equivocas si piensas que eso es novedad-dame_\- le comentó Damemon, haciendo que sacara su xros loader.

-Lo sé- murmuró en voz baja el rubio- Solo esperaba poder hablar con Kokoromon antes de clases- admitió.

-_A mí también me preocupa-_ admitió Rapidmon, junto a Damemon- _Ese dragón idiota… Tsch. La Jefa tenía razón al decir que le causaría daño_\- sentenció.

-_¡Esta es una Súper Equivocación!_\- le aseguró SuperStarmon- _¡Todo se solucionara de una Súper manera!_-

-Eso espero- suspiró Yuu, guardando el xros loader, y acomodándose en la silla.

-¿Sucede algo, Yuu-kun?- escuchó, y miró a Miho, quien se le acercó, extrañada.

-¡AH! ¡M-Miho-san!- el rubio se levantó, sonrojado- ¡N-No pasa nada!- aseguró, sonriendo.

-Ya veo- sonrió Miho- Al parecer, Tagiru-kun volverá a llegar tarde a clases- sentenció, mirando el puesto vacío.

-S-Sí…- Yuu asintió, rascándose la mejilla, nervioso- E-Este, Miho-san-

-¿Sí?- sonrió la joven.

-Este, yo solo quería aclarar lo que pasó el viernes, después del partido-se explicó Yuu, nervioso- Kokoromon malinterpreto todo… No era una cita- le aclaró, nervioso.

-¿Kokoromon? Ah, la peluche parlante- entendió Miho, sonriendo al recordar a esa digimon que parecía un peluche al que daban ganas de abrazar.

-Sí… A ella misma…- sonrió incomodo Yuu.

-Tranquilo, Yuu-kun. Sé que nunca engañarías a alguien para ir a una cita- le aseguró Miho, sonriendo.

Yuu suspiró, aliviado.

-B-Bueno… ha… hablando de citas…- murmuró el rubio, sonrojado, extrañando a la joven de lentes…

-¡Yuu-sama~!- Mami y sus tres amigas acababan de entrar al salón junto al resto de las niñas admiradoras de Yuu, quien tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda, extrañando más a Miho.

-¡Buenos días, Yuu-sama!- saludó Mami, acercándose al rubio.

-S-Sí, buenos días, Mami-san- sonrió incomodo Yuu, hasta darse cuenta que Miho se había alejado, hablando con sus amigas que también habían llegado, dejándolo en blanco.

-¿Sucede algo, Yuu-sama?- preguntó una de las amigas de Mami.

-No… nada…- Yuu se sentó, apoyando el mentón en la mesa, deprimido…

"_Debería… pedirle concejos a Shoutmon…"_ suspiró desanimado el rubio.

* * *

_En el xros loader_.

-Definitivo… Tiene problemas sentimentales- sentenció Rapidmon, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te equivocas si te burlas de Yuu, Rapidmon- aseguró Damemon, con una gota en la cabeza- Él es tímido, pero podrá hacer algo-dame-

-¡Serán una _Súper Pareja!_\- asintió SuperStarmon, siendo apoyado por Octomon.

-Lo único súper aquí es el tamaño de esa cosa- Rapidmon señaló con el pulgar a RookChessmon, quien pulía uno de sus cañones, sentado algo lejos- Es un poco más grande que Slayerdramon-osan-admitió.

-Bueno, eso es ahora…- suspiró Damemon, tomando la atención del digimon liebre- Antes RookChessmon había absorbido la envidia de muchos niños, y se volvió de un gran tamaño, pero cuando lo cazamos disminuyó-dame-

-¿Qué tan grande?-

-Más grande que los edificios de la ciudad en la que vive Yuu-dame- aseguró Damemon.

-¡¿ERA UN MONSTRUO?!- se horrorizó Rap.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAN _MONSTRUO?!_\- exigió saber el digimon torreta, abalanzándose a los cuatro digimon, disparándoles, obligándolos a ponerse a correr por todo el lugar- ¡ESPEREN! ¡DAMEMON, HOY SERÁ EL DÍA EN EL QUE TE DEMUESTRE QUIEN ES EL MÁS PODEROSO!-

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS SI CREES QUE ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON TU DECISIÓN UNILATERAL-DAME!-

-¡ESTO ES _SÚPER DANGEROUS!_-

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE COMPAÑEROS TIENES, DAMEMON?!-

DarkKnightmon, quien los ignoraba, limpiaba el filo de su doble lanza, pensando en el posible movimiento que haría el Proyecto Iluminati…

En eso, levantó la mirada, para ver por la pantalla del xros loader a Yuu, quien seguía desanimado.

Se tapó la boca por unos momentos, para no reírse por la situación del rubio, y continúo con su trabajo, sin que se dieran cuenta los digimon que corrían por sus vidas, y el digimon que los perseguía.

* * *

Jack cerró su monedero negro, suspirando.

Tagiru, Gumdramon, Kokoromon y Misty estaban sentados junto a él en un banco del parque en el que se estacionó la motocicleta, los dos jóvenes y los dos digimon con un helado que Jack _se obligó_ a comprarles.

-Entiendo que a la niña hay que comprarle algo… Pero ustedes tres se aprovechan- los quedó mirando el peliblanco a Tagiru y los dos dragones, quienes pararon de comer, para mirarlo, extrañados.

-Pero, Jack. Siempre ahorras- le indicó Kokoromon.

-¡Para mi moto!- le recordó Jack, haciéndola sonreír.

Kuro miró preocupado a Misty, quien comía en silencio, por lo que maulló, tomando su atención.

-Eh… Este gato tiene una voz que se me hace conocida- les señaló Jack a los tres, ya que aún no le explicaban ese _fenómeno_…

-Sí… Es raro, pero tiene la voz de Shoutmon- admitió Tagiru, comiendo su helado.

-Yo ya me acostumbré- aseguró Gumdramon, restándole importancia.

-¡Solo me están ignorando y aprovechándose de mi ignorancia!- se enfureció Jack.

Kokoromon se terminó el cono del helado, y miró a Misty, quien había dejado de comer.

-Misty-chan, el helado está delicioso. Cómelo- le sonrió Kokoromon, tomando su atención.

-…- la pequeña infló un cachete, haciendo ruidos con la nariz.

-¿Te pasó algo malo?-se preocupó la digimon naranja.

-… Es que… Soy una niña mala- murmuró Misty.

-¿Mala? ¡Eres una niña muy tierna!- le aseguró Tagiru-… Aunque tienes problemas con los gatos- admitió, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Gumdramon.

-… Yo… Me acabo de escapar- admitió la niña.

-¿Escapar? ¿De dónde?- se extrañó Gumdramon, ignorando como su compañero se abrazaba el estómago, adolorido por el golpe que le dio.

-… De la escuela…- murmuró desanimada Misty.

-¡¿AH?!- se sorprendieron los dos jóvenes y los dos digimon.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡¿Tan rebelde a tu edad?!- se sorprendió Jack, entristeciendo a Misty.

Kuro gruñó erizando su pelaje, y se abalanzó al peliblanco, comenzando a arañarle la cara.

-¡GHAAAAA! ¡NO DE NUEVO!- Jack se tiró al piso, intentando sacarse al minino, quien clavó las garras en su cara- ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-Jacky, siempre te arañan los felinos- se dio cuenta Kokoromon.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-

Tagiru y Gumdramon se rieron por lo bajo, hasta darse cuenta que Misty también se reía levemente.

-Je, así nos gusta verte- le aseguró el joven, haciéndola sonrojarse de la emoción- Misty-chan, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-… - la niña miró su helado, nerviosa, algo dudosa de decirlo, pero sabía que no tenía de otra-… Tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo?- Gumdramon frunció levemente el ceño.

-… En mi clase… Unas niñas se burlan de mi…- murmuró Misty, haciendo que Kuro dejara en paz a Jack, y se sentara en la cara de este, mirándola preocupado, ignorando que impedía que el joven respirara al usar su rostro de silla- Se molestan por mis notas… y por mis cejas…-

-¿Tus cejas?- se extrañó Kokoromon- Te hacen ver muy tierna- aseguró.

-E-Es que…- gimió Misty, con el labio temblando- D-Dicen que tengo cejas de mono… de niño… Y-Y se burlan de-de mi pelo… M-Me dicen _"Cejas Marinas"_\- se restregó un ojo.

-… Misty-chan…- se preocupó Tagiru, al igual que los dos digimon y Jack, quien se sentó, haciendo que Kuro se bajara de su cara.

Por unos momentos recordó que él también había sufrido esa clase de tratos, de pequeño…

Un grupo de niños de otra escuela siempre lo molestaban por su mechón rojo, burlándose sin importarle sus sentimientos… Hasta que aquel día esa niña los había puesto en su lugar…

Samanta…

-N-No quiero decirle a mi hermanito… É-Él está muy e-enojado p-porque papá y mamá se quedan mucho tiempo en el trabajo, y ya casi no los vemos… Y-Yo también los extraño…- gimió Misty.

-… Misty-chan- Kokoromon la abrazó, sonriendo maternalmente- Aun así, debes hablar de estas cosas con tu hermano- le aseguró- Para eso están- miró a Jack, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Los hermanos mayores estamos para proteger a nuestras hermanitas- le aseguró el peliblanco a la niña, haciendo que lo mirara- Así que dile a tu hermano el problema, y estoy seguro que irá tras ellas a exigir respuestas. Eso haría yo- admitió.

-… Pero…- se preocupó Misty, mirando a su gatito, quien maulló, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-… Y también llevaría a un veterinario a este gato por su vocecita- aseguró Jack, incomodo, ganándose un bufido del animal- ¡¿Siquiera me entiendes?!- se sorprendió.

-Kuro es un gato muy listo- aseguró Misty, sonriendo, haciendo que el gatito se le acercara y le hiciera cariño con el lomo- Siempre quiere verme contenta-

-¡Nosotros también!- aseguró Tagiru, levantándose decidido- ¡Así que déjanos a nosotros esas matonas!-pidió.

-¡Les enseñaremos a portarse bien!- aseguró Gumdramon.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír, contenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Damemon?- se dio cuenta de la ausencia del digimon blanco.

-Está en el xros loader de Yuu- respondió Tagiru, extrañado, y más cuando la niña infló los cachetes.

-¡Quiero ver a Damemon!- pidió- ¡Es mi gatito amigo!- aseguró.

-… ¿Gatito…?- la quedó mirando Jack.

-Misty-chan nos considera a los digimon gatitos- le explicó sonriendo Kokoromon.

-… Entonces no solo la mascota debe ver a un especialista- suspiró Jack, haciendo enojar a Kuro, y que este le rasguñara toda la cara- ¡GHA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENEN LOS GATOS CONTRA MI CARA?!-

-¿Quieres saber la respuesta?- preguntó divertido Gumdramon, fastidiándolo.

En eso, una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la ciudad…

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos…

* * *

_Residencia de los Kudou_…

En el salón, Etsu y Shoutmon acababan de colocar el nuevo sillón en el lugar, pero, como Yuno, Sky, Wizardmon y Saburo, se quedaron quietos, observando horrorizados la noticia del nuevo atentado terrorista que ocurrió, donde todos los alumnos de una Escuela Primaria habían sido secuestrados, mientras que los docentes estaban siendo atendidos por los paramédicos…

-¡Miren~! ¡Logre sacar a Ciel~!- Bearmon entró al salón con la gatita ploma en su cabeza- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó al ver a todos observando la televisión.

-N-No puede ser…- murmuró con un hilo de voz Yuno, horrorizada.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, enfurecido.

-**¡Son ellos!**\- gruñó enfurecido, apretando sus colmillos. Se quitó de un tirón el delantal, y fue a sacar sus accesorios del perchero, enojado.

-P-Por eso suena la alarma de la ciudad- se dio cuenta Etsu, preocupado.

-Realmente… ¿se atrevieron a volver a atacar un establecimiento humano?- murmuró Sky, mirando asustada a Wizardmon, quien frunció el ceño.

-_Secuestrar niños… Eso es cruzar la línea_-murmuró D'arcmon, frunciendo el ceño.

En eso, sonó el teléfono del salón, haciendo que Shoutmon dejara de acomodarse la chaqueta, y mirara a Yuno atender la llamada.

-Residencia _Kudou_\- contestó la peli naranja- S-Sí, vi las noticias… Sí, Jack-kun es un amigo de la familia, así que Tagiru-kun está bien… Sí, les avisaré cuando lleguen- aseguró, cortando- Fue la madre de Tagiru-kun- le explicó a su esposo- Me dijo que Jack-kun fue a llevarlo a la escuela en su motocicleta, así que tal vez estén a salvo-

-El objetivo del Proyecto Iluminati son Kokoromon y Sky-chan, y aun no saben que han sido curadas- le recordó serio Shoutmon- Van a aprovechar este atentado para buscar una manera de secuestrarlas también. Yuno-san, llame a Taiki y avísele que iré a buscar a Tagiru- pidió, serio.

-¡Rey, también iré contigo!-se le acercó Saburo, mientras el dragón se ataba la bufanda, serio.

-No. Te quedarás a proteger a Yuno-san y a Sky-chan-le ordenó Shoutmon, serio-Si algo pasa, necesitarán la fuerza de Vormundmon-

-¡Pero…!- se molestó Sky, pero Wizardmon puso su mano en su hombro, pidiéndole que no reclamara.

-Entendido, Rey- asintió el mago verde.

-Lo siento, Sky-chan, pero temo lo que puedan hacerte a ti o a Kokoromon si descubren que están libres del virus- admitió Shoutmon, mirándola seria- Por eso necesito que estés aquí, y protejas a Yuno-san. ¿Puedo pedirte eso?-

-Está bien…- asintió la joven, algo preocupada- ¡Pero a cambio discúlpate con mi hermanita~!- le pidió, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador infantilmente.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- se avergonzó el dragón

-_Cuente con nosotros Rey, pero sea cauteloso. Recuerde que también usted es un objetivo de esos infames_-le recordó Vormundmon, serio.

-Sí- asintió Shoutmon, acercándose a la puerta- Etsu-san, Yuno-san, lo mejor será que se queden…- empezó a pedirles, hasta que la mujer lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Ten cuidado, Shoutmon-kun- le pidió Yuno, nerviosa- Si aparece Visdom, o alguien peligroso, ten mucho cuidado-

-Te encargamos a nuestro hijo, Shoutmon-san- le aseguró Etsu, acercándose a ambos, preocupado.

-Sí…- asintió el dragón, aun sorprendido por el abrazo- Lo haré- aseguró, separándose y abriendo la puerta- Pero si Yuno-san me quita el castigo…-

-**¡SHOUTMON-KUN!-**Yuno lo miró echando fuego de la boca, aterrorizándolo.

-¡VOY! ¡VOY! ¡ME VOY!- de un salto, el dragón se fue del lugar, manteniendo su data a salvo del alcance de la mujer…

* * *

_Escuela._

-… Ah…- suspiró desanimado Yuu, después de darle una bolsita a Kiichi y otros dos cazadores del curso.

-Yuu. ¿Qué son?- preguntó el joven amante de los trenes, mientras que uno de los jóvenes sacaba extrañado las píldoras de la bolsita.

-Son una medicina- explicó el rubio- ¿Recuerdan esos monstruos morados que han comenzado a aparecer en el Digiquartz?-

-Sí, ¡son una molestia!- pataleó un niño.

-Bueno, ellos tienen un virus que infecta a los digimon. Si le dan a sus compañeros comer una de esas pastillas, estarán inmunes-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso está mejor!- se alegró el otro cazador.

-Gracias, Yuu- sonrió Kiichi.

-De nada- sonrió Yuu, para dirigirse a su banco, sentarse, y, al ver a Miho hablar con sus amigas, suspiró, apoyando su mentón en la mesa hasta darse cuenta, como los demás, de que una alarma había comenzado a sonar en toda la ciudad-… ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué es eso?- se extrañó Miho.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, entrando el profesor, por lo que se levantaron los alumnos, para darle la bienvenida…

-Lo siento, pero tendré que informarles que las clases de hoy se han suspendido- habló el profesor antes de que lo saludaran, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡YAI!- se alegró un grupo.

-¡¿S-Suspendieron todo el día?!- se sorprendió Shouta.

-¿Qué pasó, profesor?- preguntó Yuu, extrañado.

-Ha vuelto a ocurrir un atentado en la ciudad- explicó el adulto, haciendo que el grupo que celebraba se callara de inmediato- Por eso se nos ha dado la orden de suspender todas las actividad y pedirles que se dirigían inmediatamente a sus casas-

-¡¿O-Otro ataque…?!- se sorprendió Kiichi.

-… Sí- asintió el profesor, y miró la mesa vacía que destacaba en la fila de la ventana, haciendo que los alumnos también la miraran.

… El puesto de Samanta…

Al verlo, los jóvenes se preocuparon, ya que sabían, según las noticias, que los que provocaban esos ataques eran los mismos que causaban tragedias en la famosa familia _Aonuma_…

-…- Yuu frunció el ceño, preocupado- Profesor, ¿dónde fue el atentado?- preguntó, serio.

-… Fue en una de las escuelas primarias de la ciudad- respondió a su pesar el hombre, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes-… Desaparecieron todos los alumnos-

Yuu abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Pero ahí solo hay niños pequeños!- se horrorizo e indignó Mami.

-Por eso la situación se ha vuelto crítica- le aseguró el profesor- Por favor, tomen sus mochilas y diríjanse a la salida. En orden y en calma- ordenó.

Todos comenzaron a obedecer al profesor, y a salir al salón, hablando entre ellos, nerviosos.

Yuu se fijó que no solo su clase. Todos los cursos estaban siendo evacuados…

Cuando salió al patio, buscó con la mirada al líder del Xros Heart, mientras los demás alumnos se retiraban del establecimiento, en el cual estaban apostados un cuerpo policial para protegerlos por si sucediera algo.

-¿Yuu-kun?- se preocupó Miho, al darse cuenta que el rubio no avanzaba.

-Lo siento, Miho-san. Regresa a tu casa, y por favor, mantente a salvo- le pidió.

-… Sí- asintió ella, retirándose con su grupo.

Yuu la miró irse, preocupado.

-¡Yuu!- escuchó, y vio a Taiki acercarse por detrás- ¿Dónde está Tagiru?-

-No lo sé… No llegó a clases. Debe de saber algo- le aseguró el rubio, preocupado-… ¿Serán ellos…?-

-… Eso temo…- murmuró Taiki, apretando su puño vendado, sin darse cuenta que quedaban pocos alumnos por retirarse del establecimiento.

Entonces alguien puso sus manos en los hombros de cada joven, dejándolos quietos. Tragaron, y miraron atrás, para ver que era el Director, quien los miraba serio.

-¡D-Director!- retrocedieron Taiki y Yuu, sorprendidos- ¡N-No se preocupe, ya nos retiramos…!- le aseguró…

-… Sí, tengan cuidado… Tal vez, sí sean ellos- les comentó a ambos, dejándolos callados- Por cierto, déjenme darles un concejo, a ambos- se les acercó, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros-… Tal vez los jóvenes de su generación no consideren _importantes_ los _objetos antiguos_, pero estos _tienen un gran valor_, al igual que quienes _los posean_\- les aseguró, sorprendiéndolos- Ahora vayan, a donde crean que deben ir- se despidió, alejándose y poniéndose a hablar con el comandante del cuerpo de seguridad, preguntándole la situación.

Taiki y Yuu intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos, pero después asintieron, serios, y se fueron del establecimiento, corriendo.

-¡Taiki-san…! ¡Lo de recién…!-Yuu miró nervioso a su amigo.

-¡Ahora mismo concentrémonos en encontrar a Tagiru!- le dijo Taiki, serio- ¡Concentremonos en lo demás después!- le pidió, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Entonces, cuando doblaron una esquina, chocaron con alguien, haciendo que se detuvieran.

-¡L-Lo siento…!- se disculpó Taiki, hasta darse cuenta que con quien acababa de chocar era con Ren, a quien seguía Airu- ¡¿R-Ren…?!-se sorprendió, pero no pudo decir más porque el joven de pelo azul lo agarró de la chaqueta, enojado.

-¡Ren!- se molestó Yuu…

-¡EXPLÍCATE, _KUDOU!_ ¡ESTE ATAQUE TERRORISTA ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON ESA NIÑA _SAMANTA! _¡¿VERDAD?!- preguntó enojado Ren, dejando callado a ambos jóvenes. Airu miró nerviosa a su amigo- ¡CONTESTA! ¡DESDE QUE ELLA ESTÁ EN LA CIUDAD, HAN PASADO COSAS RARAS…! ¡TU COLEGIO SUFRIÓ UN ATAQUE, ELLA DESAPARECIÓ, Y AHORA… Y AHORA...!-cerró los ojos, enojado y asustado- ¡MI HERMANA ESTA EN LA ESCUELA EN EL QUE ACABAN DE DESAPARECER TODOS ESOS NIÑOS…!-le gritó, sorprendiéndolo por completo- ¡MI HERMANA…!- soltó a Taiki y lo miró enojado- ¡DIME QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO, _KUDOU!_-

-… Ren…- murmuró sorprendido Taiki.

-¿E-Es eso cierto?- Yuu miró a Airu, igual de sorprendido.

-S-Sí…- asintió la rubia, quien parecía tan afectada como Ren- M-Misty-chan estudia en esa escuela… No sabemos… qué le pasó…- murmuró, nerviosa.

Al escuchar el nombre de _Misty-chan_, Damemon, en el xros loader de Yuu, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y asustado…

No era una coincidencia de nombre… ¿o sí…?

Taiki miró preocupado a Ren, quien parecía realmente afectado por lo que sucedía. Sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a Tagiru…

* * *

_Plaza_…

El celular de Tagiru comenzó a vibrar, pero este estaba en el interior del bolso de este, que se encontraba colgada en la motocicleta negra estacionada al lado de la plaza, donde solo estaban Tagiru, Jack, Kokoromon, Gumdramon y Misty, quienes eran los únicos en el lugar escuchando la alarma.

-¿Una alarma?- murmuró extrañado Tagiru- ¿Ocurrió un incendio?-

Misty se puso un poco nerviosa por el ruido, a lo que Kuro maulló, queriendo tranquilizarla.

Entonces, Kokoromon y Gumdramon se quedaron se quietos y miraron para todos.

-Kokoromon-sama- murmuró el pequeño, serio.

-Sí…- murmuró nerviosa la digimon.

Jack se levantó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Tagiru, pero Jack le pidió con un gesto con la mano que se mantuviera callado.

-¡Sal de donde estés!- ordenó el peliblanco, dando unos pasos por la plaza, mientras Gumdramon y Kokoromon se levantaban, atentos- ¡Podemos sentirte!-

-Oh…- escucharon, y se fijaron en la silueta femenina que apareció detrás de un árbol- Y yo pensando que podría darles una buena sorpresa- aseguró _LadyDevimon_, sonriendo complacida.

Misty se asustó al ver a esa digimon, mientras Tagiru se levantaba, y Gumdramon y Kokoromon ponían pose de pelea, la última sacando su martillo blanco de su cinturón cruzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Un digimon! ¡Gumdramon, vamos a cazarla!- le sugirió a su amigo, quien sonrió, contento.

-¡Sí!- asintió seguro el pequeño, pero Jack levantó su brazo, deteniéndolos.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- preguntó serio el joven, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú eres el _I.A_. de Jäger, ¿no?- sonrió la digimon- ¿O ya sabes que eres un mestizo?-preguntó divertida.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabe…?- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-¡Un minuto! ¡¿Tú eres acaso esa criminal _LadyDevimon_?!- exigió saber Gumdramon.

-La misma- aseguró la mujer, jugando con su cabello blanco.

-_Entonces realmente están trabajando con_ _los criminales del Mundo Digital_\- murmuró Dragomon, serio.

-… Sí…- Gumdramon frunció el ceño.

-¿Y bien, jovencito?- LadyDevimon miró al peliblanco- ¿Eres el mestizo?

-_Tsch_…- Jack tronó sus nudillos, siendo rodeado de aura negra, que se impregnó durante unos momentos en él, y, al desaparecer, se apreció que volvía a su forma de liebre humanoide- Soy el mismo mestizo- aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Un conejito~?!- se sorprendió Misty, mientras Kuro parpadeaba, sorprendido.

-¡Soy una liebre!- corrigió Jack, indignando- ¡¿Por qué nadie nota las diferencias?!-

-Esplendido…- sonrió LadyDevimon.

Jack frunció el ceño, pero se quedó quieto al sentir una figura aparecer detrás de él, rodeado de aura gris.

-¡TÚ ERES MI PRESA!- la figura le golpeó la espalda, arrojándolo a varios metros, chocando contra un árbol y destrozándolo.

-¡JACK!- se asustaron Tagiru y los dos digimon.

La liebre gimió, adolorido, haciendo reír divertido a la figura que lo golpeó.

-¡Misty-chan, quédate a mi lado!- ordenó Kokoromon, poniéndose frente a la niña, quien temblaba, asustada, mientras Kuro erizaba su pelaje, enojado.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber Tagiru a la silueta, hasta darse cuenta, y sorprenderse como el resto, de que era un lobo negro humanoide, de ojos verdes, que traía puesto una chaqueta gris abierta, sin polera, pantalones azules y sandalias blancas.

-¿Yo? Solo Klinge, el más fuerte _I.A._ con el _Rapid System_\- sonrió el lobo negro, mirándolo de reojo.

-_¿Rapid System…?_\- murmuró sorprendida Kokoromon.

-_¡El sistema de Sky-chan~!_\- señaló Betsumon, en el xros loader.

-Es como ese tigre que nos había atacado antes…- recordó Tagiru, frunciendo el ceño- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-

-Solo queremos a esa niña- explicó LadyDevimon, señalando a Misty y caminando hacia ellos- No seas un niño malo y entrégasela a _Onee-chan_\- le pidió.

Al escucharla, Misty se asustó, mientras Kuro gruñía, erizando su pelaje.

-¡Cómo si fuéramos a permitirte algo así…!-se enfadó Tagiru, sacando su xros loader- _¡Gumdramon, Chou…!_-pero no pudo hacer evolucionar a su compañero porque, de un parpadeo a otro, Klinge apareció frente a él y le propinó tal puñetazo que, dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos, cayó al piso, inconsciente…

-No lo harás, humano aseguró Klinge, atajando el xros loader rojo oscuro en el aire.

Gumdramon abrió los ojos horrorizado, observando a su mejor amigo en el piso, desmayado…

-¡TAGIRU…!- se asustó, pero recibió un zarpazo de LadyDevimon, haciéndolo rodar a unos metros.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Gumdramon!- se asustó Kokoromon, con Misty detrás de ella, asustada.

-_¡S-SUELTANOS!_\- ordenó enfurecido FlameWizardmon, intentando salir del xros loader al igual que la mayoría de los digimon, pero no había caso. Con solo tener el aparato en su mano, Klinge era capaz de impedir la salida de los digimon sin ningún problema.

-No puedo permitir evoluciones o que salgan más compañeritos- aseguró Klinge, sonriendo divertido, y con su otra mano detuvo el martillo de Kokoromon, quien se había abalanzado por su lado izquierdo-… ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar con escoria como tú!- gruñó enfadado, dándole una patada a la digimon, haciéndola soltar su arma y rodar por el piso.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se asustó Gumdramon, intentando levantarse, pero el zarpazo había sido bastante doloroso.

_-¡Kokoromon-chan!-_ se asustó V-mon, mientras Misty estaba helada, sin poder moverse del miedo.

-C-Cierto… N-No más fuego…- gimió Kokoromon, recordando la disminución de poder y fuerza tras volverse una digimon normal.

LadyDevimon se acercó a Misty, asustándola.

Kuro le gruñó y se abalanzó a la digimon, solo para ser repelido al ella sacudir su brazo, aburrida, lanzándolo a unos metros.

-¡KURO!- se asustó Misty, hasta que la digimon demonio la agarró de la bufanda, levantándola.

-Contigo, tenemos a todos los pequeños- sonrió miró divertida LadyDevimon.

_-¡DÉJANOS SALIR!_\- ordenó enfurecido FlameWizardmon, intentando en vano salir al igual que los demás digimon.

-No permitiré que interfiera ninguno de ustedes- aseguró Klinge, observando como el xros loader rojo oscuro se sacudía fuertemente en su mano.

Sonrió de lado, divertido.

-No… Déjalos…- Kokoromon lo miró molesta, pero se abrazó el estómago, adolorida.

LadyDevimon miró divertida como la V-mon gemía de dolor, hasta percatarse en el casco que tenía puesto ella….

Abrió sus ojos rojos, sorprendida al sentir una silueta de digimon alada detrás de Kokoromon, logrando ver su evolución…

Se mordió el labio, indignada, y soltó a Misty, extrañando a Klinge.

-¡Kuro!- la pequeña se acercó a su gato, quien gimió, adolorido.

-Tú…- la digimon oscura se acercó a Kokoromon, asustándola- Puedo ver que llevas una _Reliquia Digital_, como dicen los informes- le mencionó, seria, observando como la digimon retrocedía-… Además, puedo verla… ¡Tú repugnante evolución _angelical!_\- aseguró enfurecida, abriendo su mano de garras rojas y golpeando el sitio donde estaba la digimon naranja, creando una estela de humo.

-¡KOKOROMON-SAMA!- se asustó Gumdramon, hasta percatarse, al igual que LadyDevimon y Klinge, que alguien había salvado a tiempo a la V-mon de la técnica.

Kokoromon estaba quieta, mirando sorprendida al digimon que la tenía en brazos, quien la había salvado unos segundos a tiempo del golpe de LadyDevimon.…

Shoutmon, con Kokoromon en brazos a unos metros de LadyDevimon, se incorporó y miró de reojo a la digimon oscura, quien frunció el ceño al verlo.

-… Así que tú también caíste tan bajo para trabajar con el Proyecto Iluminati, LadyDevimon- murmuró Shoutmon, sumamente serio.

-Rey… En el momento menos oportuno…- se enfureció la digimon.

Gumdramon sonrió, contento, al igual que Misty.

-... ¿S-Shoutmon…?- murmuró sorprendida Kokoromon, haciendo que el dragón la mirara, serio.

-… Estás a salvo- sonrió levemente el digimon, sorprendiéndola.

Entonces, el gemido de Jack tomó la atención de Shoutmon, haciendo que lo viera intentando recuperarse del ataque, después al inconsciente Tagiru, para mirar enfurecido a la digimon oscura y al lobo humanoide, quien sonrió, divertido, mostrándole el xros loader que se sacudía en su mano.

-Kokoromon, saca a Misty-chan de aquí- le pidió a la digimon, dejándola en el suelo- Yo me…- pero no pudo terminar, porque Klinge apareció detrás de él, dispuesto a darle una patada, pero el dragón rojo se volteo rápidamente, sacando su micrófono y bloqueando el ataque de este.

-¡No venga a dar órdenes aquí, _Reyecito!_\- pidió divertido Klinge, dando un salto para tomar distancia- ¿O es que no le preocupa que destroce esta cosa, con los digimon dentro?- preguntó, mostrando el xros loader rojo oscuro en su mano.

-_¡QUE NO TE IMPORTE, REY! ¡SACA A KOROMON-CHAN!_\- ordenó enojado V-mon, hasta que se quedó callado como los demás digimon, ya que Klinge había apretado levemente el xros loader.

-¡CHICOS!- se asustó Gumdramon, al ver que la amenaza del lobo era real.

-No estoy jugando, se lo aseguro, _Reyecito_-sonrió divertido Klinge.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, enfurecido, hasta percatarse en como Kokoromon miraba asustada el xros loader. Cerró los ojos, enojado, guardó su micrófono, y levantó las manos, indicando que se rendía.

-¿R-Rey…?- se sorprendió Gumdramon- ¡¿No va a pelear?!-

-¡Gumdramon, hay situaciones en que las cosas no se resuelven peleando!- le aseguró Shoutmon, mirándolo de reojo, pero, de un momento a otro, Klinge apareció a su lado, dándole tal rodillazo en el estómago que el digimon escupió saliva y sangre, cayendo adolorido al piso.

-¡REY!- se horrorizó Gumdramon.

-¡S-SHOUTMON!- Kokoromon sujetó al dragón de los hombros, ya que este temblaba, adolorido. Se sorprendió cuando él se aferró a una de sus manos.

-E-Estoy… b-bien…- jadeó Shoutmon con un hilo de voz, asustando a Kokoromon al darse cuenta que el golpe que había recibido era grave.

Klinge se rió, sumamente divertido.

-E-Eres un…- gimió Jack, logrando ponerse de rodillas.

El lobo lo miró de reojo, y, en un parpadeó, apareció frente a Jack, y, antes de que pudiera actuar, apoyó con gran fuerza su pie en la cabeza de la liebre, tirándolo dolorosamente al piso.

-¡JACK!- se asustó Kokoromon.

-¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡El _Rapid System_ es más poderoso que tu patético _Defens System!_\- le informó divertido Klinge a Jack, haciendo más presión con su pie en la cabeza de la liebre, quien cerró los ojos, adolorido- ¡SIGNIFICA QUE SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!-le pateó la costilla, elevándolo a unos metros y haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Misty se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, asustada, mientras Kuro se incorporaba, gruñendo.

-E-Eres un…- jadeó Shoutmon, enojado, siendo sostenido por Kokoromon.-

-¡MALDITO…!- se enfureció Gumdramon, levantándose, pero el lobo le mostró el xros loader que tenía.

-¿Realmente no les importa estas vidas?- sonrió divertido Klinge, mirando a los tres dragones.

-R-Rayos…- Shoutmon se sentó, adolorido, ayudado por Kokoromon.

-S-Shoutmon, no te esfuerces- le pidió asustada la digimon.

Gumdramon se mordió el labio, enfurecido.

-D-Déjenlo…- murmuró Jack, jadeando adolorido, tomando la atención de los tres dragones y del _I.A._\- A este tipo de desalmados… Es mejor… seguirles el juego…-

-… ¿Qué dijiste…?- gruñó enojado Klinge, poniendo su pie fuertemente en la cabeza de Jack y agarrando una de sus orejas- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡No te escuché muy bien! ¡¿Qué te parece que te deje en el mismo estado?! ¡Estas orejas son valiosas para ti! ¡¿NO?!- sonrió divertido, tirando de la oreja de Jack, quien gritó.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- suplicó Kokoromon, asustada.

-¡DÉJALO!- gruñó Shoutmon, levantándose con ayuda de la digimon naranja, aferrándose con un brazo el lastimado estomago- ¡N-No pondré resistencia…! ¡Pu-Pueden llevarme con ustedes, pero deja a Jack!- ordenó.

Ante eso, LadyDevimon, quien había estado observando todo sin decir nada, no pudo evitar reírse, divertida. Klinge también se rió, dejando de tirar la oreja de Jack, aunque seguía sosteniéndola.

-¡¿Qué acaso cree que venimos por usted?!- preguntó divertida LadyDevimon.

-¡JA! ¡Mi creadora puede venir por ti y tu fragmento de Apocalymon cuando quiera!- le aseguró divertido Klinge- ¡Ahora mismo estamos en una _misión libre!_-informó- ¡Y a mí me crearon con el sistema que derrota a esta liebre!- pateó a Jack, quien frunció el ceño, adolorido-¡Así que es natural que sea yo quien lo elimine!-sonrió, divertido.

-¡SERÁS UN…!- gruñó Gumdramon, pero se mordió el labio al ver como Klinge volvía a mostrarle el xros loader que retenía.

-No querrás hacerlo…- aseguró Klinge, soltando la oreja de Jack, y sacando una pistola blanca en su mano, haciendo que Kokoromon la reconociera de inmediato- Estas balas tiene el _virus solitario_\- comentó, sorprendiendo a los digimon- ¿Quieres acompañar a tu _hermana_ al mismo campo de fenómenos?- le preguntó a Jack- Espera… ¡Ustedes de por sí ya son fenómenos!- se rió, divertido.

Shoutmon gruñó enojado, apretando su puño, mientras Kokoromon estaba sumamente asustada por Jack… Tal vez Jack, como ellos, había comido la píldora que los hacía inmunes al virus… Pero eso no significaba que un disparo no fuera dañino

El lobo negro río, divertido de la situación de sus enemigos, hasta que la pequeña figura de Kuro se le abalanzó en la cara, comenzando a arañarlo y haciendo que se alejara de Jack, intentando quitárselo de encima.

-¡Kuro!- se sorprendió Misty, asustada.

-¡¿Realmente lo ha atacado?!- se quedó atónito Gumdramon, mientras Shoutmon estaba igual de sorprendido que él por la locura de aquel minino.

-¡Jack!- Kokoromon miró asustada a Jack, quien se sentaba de rodillas, sobándose la cabeza.

-T-Tranquila…- le sonrió adolorido su hermano.

La V-mon lo miró asustada, siendo incapaz de dejar a Shoutmon, quien apenas y podía mantenerse en pie si ella no lo sujeta.

-¿Vaya? Pero que gato más salvaje- sonrió levemente LadyDevimon.

-¡MALDITO GATO…!-se enfureció Klinge, golpeando al gato con su pistola, haciendo que aterrizara a unos metros, pero sin ceder- ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR!- más enfurecido, lo señaló con el arma y disparó a Kuro…

El gato cayó al piso al recibir la bala, rodando a varios metros…

Shoutmon y Gumdramon abrieron los ojos, horrorizados, en cambio Kokoromon se tapó la boca, asustada.

-¡KURO!- gritó horrorizada Misty, sin ser capaz de moverse a causa del miedo.

Klinge sonrió levemente, hasta que el puñetazo de Jack le llegó en plena cara, botándolo con fuerza al piso, soltando el xros loader, el cual Jack atajó de inmediato.

-¡ATACAR A UN ANIMAL…! ¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR!- aseguró enfurecido Jack.

-_¡A NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!-_ahora que estaban libres del agarre del lobo, V-mon, FlameWizardmon, Kotemon, Sagomon y Harpymon salieron del xros loader- ¡AHORA SÍ TE DARÉ MOTIVOS PARA SER UN _INMENSO ABRIGO!_\- el dragón señaló con su espada a Klinge, quien se reponía del puñetazo.

-M-Maldito conejo…- gruñó el lobo, mirando enfurecido a Jack, quien frunció el ceño, igual de enojado.

-¡Nos encargaremos de este tipo, Gumdramon encárgate de LadyDevimon!- pidió FlameWizardmon, mirándolos de reojo.

-¡SÍ!- rugió Gumdramon, mirando enojado a la mujer digimon, quien se miraba las uñas, divertida.

-K-Kokoromon… Estaré bien… Kuro…- le pidió Shoutmon a Kokoromon, quien, nerviosa, asintió, lo dejó sentado en el suelo y corrió a ver al gato, para darse cuenta que aun respiraba, por lo que comenzó a usar sus habilidades curativas en él.

-K-Kuro…- gimió asustada Misty, sin ser capaz de moverse.

La niña cayó de rodillas, asustada, sin darse cuenta que, de repente, era rodeada de data oscura, la cual sorprendió a los digimon y a Jack, especialmente de que esta se dirigiera a la palma de LadyDevimon.

-Lo sabía… El temor de un niño es algo demasiado delicioso…- sonrió divertida la digimon.

-¡LADYDEVIMON! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A APROVECHARTE DEL MIEDO DE MISTY?!-se enfureció Gumdramon, abalanzándose a la digimon.

-Ya es hora de que termine el juego de niños- sonrió la mujer- _Melodía Mortal_\- murmuró, divertida, y de sus alas negras salieron murciélagos que no solo se abalanzaron a Gumdramon, sino también a Shoutmon, Kokoromon, Jack, Sagomon, Harpymon, Kotemon, V-mon y FlameWizardmon, tirándolos con fuerza al piso, heridos.

-¡K-Kokoromon…!- Shoutmon abrió apenas los ojos, mirando preocupado a la digimon naranja, quien abrazaba al herido Kuro, y, a pesar de sus propias heridas, seguía usando sus poderes para sanarlo.

-Klinge, no tenemos tiempo para tus peleas callejeras- le aseguró LadyDevimon al lobo, quien se levantaba, aun sobándose el rostro- Vamos, ven con _Onee-chan_\- se acercó a Misty, y puso su mano en el rostro de esta, sin tocarla, usando sus poderes para que la pequeña quedara inconsciente, por lo que la agarró sin problemas.

-_Tsch_. No necesito que me des órdenes- gruñó enojado el lobo, agarrando al inconsciente Tagiru.

-¡SUELTA A TAGIRU!- rugió enojado Gumdramon, intentando levantarse.

-¿También lo llevarás?- preguntó extrañada la mujer digimon.

-Sí…- bufó Klinge, dejando al joven en su hombro- ¿No que es estúpido de Forward quiere a cualquier humano?-

-Bueno, algo así… Y no lo insultes en mi presencia- le ordenó la digimon, dejando la sonrisa.

El lobo negro bufó fastidiado, y señaló con su mano al grupo herido, lanzando unos rayos grises que fueron repelidos por un fuego blanco que apareció de la nada.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- se sorprendió Klinge, hasta ver que, frente al fuego, estaba Luke, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡LUKE!- se sorprendió Jack, haciendo que los demás digimon también miraran sorprendidos a la liebre de ojos rojos.

-¡¿E-En qué momento apareció _Zodiaco?!_\- se sorprendió LadyDevimon.

Al escuchar eso, Luke frunció levemente el ceño, dando un paso hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Mi sistema es débil contra el de él! ¡Sácanos de aquí!- ordenó asustado Klinge.

LadyDevimon frunció el ceño y levantó su brazo, a lo que Luke se les abalanzó, y, cuando iba a darle un puñetazo a la mujer digimon, esta había desaparecido en medio de murciélagos, al igual que el lobo, y los dos humanos.

-¡Tagiru!- se asustó Gumdramon, mientras FlameWizardmon, Kotemon, Harpymon y Sagomon se quedaban helados…

V-mon frunció el ceño, enojado.

Luke miró irse a los murciélagos frunciendo el ceño, y, con un movimiento de su mano, deshizo el fuego blanco, el cual ni siquiera quemó el piso.

-¡S-Se los llevaron…!- se enfureció Jack, intentando levantarse, a punto de caer si Luke no se le acerca y lo agarra del brazo, evitándolo- ¡¿Y tú por qué llegaste tan tarde?!- lo miró enfurecido.

Luke no se inmutó, solo miró el estado de Jack. Estaba magullado, y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

-… Lo siento- murmuró Luke, soltándolo.

-¡Pues decir _lo siento_ no resuelve las cosas!- aseguró Jack, sobándose la costilla.

-… Pero tampoco depender tanto de mí- murmuró Luke.

Eso sorprendió a Jack, haciendo que bajara la mirada…

Era verdad… Últimamente, estaban dependiendo demasiado de Luke…

La liebre de ojos rojos le acarició torpemente la cabeza a su hijo, quien frunció el ceño, enojado por la situación.

-R-Rayos…- Shoutmon apretó sus puños, enfurecido al ver que dejó que se llevaran no solo a Tagiru, sino también a Misty… y ella no tenía nada que ver con este asunto…

Lo hizo reaccionar el maullido de dolor de Kuro, por lo que costosamente se levantó y, como los demás digimon y Jack, miró al herido gato, quien, en los brazos de una asustada Kokoromon, respiraba costosamente.

Al verlo, Luke se acercó, haciendo que Kokoromon, quien tenía los ojos brillosos, lo mirara, asustada.

-L-Luke… N-No puedo… curarlo…- gimió la digimon, mientras la liebre se agachaba para inspeccionar al gato.

Su mano se detuvo en la herida de bala del animal, por lo que frunció el ceño.

-… Bala con _virus solitario…_\- murmuró- El _virus solitario_ es un ácido para los seres de este planea- le recordó a la digimon- Los animales también entran en este grupo como los humanos… Sus riñones están siendo afectados, al igual que un pulmón, y parte de su estómago… Este gato morirá-

Al escucharlo, Kokoromon abrazó asustada a Kuro, quien jadeaba, adolorido.

-¡Harpymon! ¡¿Los ves?!- le preguntó V-mon al digimon alado, quien se había elevado para poder mirar el panorama, pero este negó- ¡Rayos! ¡Se escaparon, los muy rufianes!-

-¡ESE MALDITO LOBO!- se enfureció Gumdramon, parándose de a poco al igual que el resto de los digimon, aferrando su brazo lastimado- ¡NO LE PERDONARÉ HABERSE LLEVADO A TAGIRU…! ¡A MISTY…! ¡NI HACERLE ESTO A KURO!-

-D-Debemos perseguirlos cuanto antes…- murmuró Kotemon, adolorido.

-N-No lo creo- jadeó Shoutmon, agotado, haciendo que Gumdramon lo mirara, asustado al recordar el golpe que había recibido aquel dragón-… D-Deben de necesitar v-vivos a los niños que secuestraron… j-junto a Tagiru y… Misty-chan…- estuvo a punto de caer si Gumdramon no se le acerca y hace que se apoye en su cuerpo.

-¡Aguante, Rey! ¡NO ME HAGA PREOCUPARME TAMBIÉN POR USTED, VEJESTORIO!- le pidió el dragón.

Shoutmon sonrió levemente, adolorido.

-S-Shoutmon…- se preocupó Kokoromon.

-E-Estoy bien…- jadeo el dragón.

La digimon asintió, nerviosa, y miró al moribundo gato que tenía en sus brazos, el cual había empezado a maullar.

Al escucharlo, los oídos de Luke se movieron.

-… Habla…- murmuró la liebre de ojos rojos.

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA SORPRENDERNOS DE QUE SU VOZ SEA COMO LA DEL REY!- aseguró enfadado FlameWizardmon.

-_… Quiero salvarla…_\- murmuró Luke, extrañando a los presentes-_… A mi ama… quiero salvarla…_\- miró de reojo a Jack-… Eso es lo que dice-

-¡¿Puedes entender a los gatos?!- se sorprendió Gumdramon, ayudando a Shoutmon a acercarse a ellos.

-… Entiendo a los humanos…- le recordó, haciendo que ambos dragones no pudieran evitar verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

-… Kuro-chan… Incluso ahora… te preocupas más por Misty-chan…- lo miró conmovida Kokoromon- Pero… ¿Por qué se la llevaron?- miró asustada a Luke-… ¿Por qué?-

-…- Luke la miró de reojo, y acarició la cabeza del moribundo gato-… Trataré de salvarlo, ustedes reúnanse y rescaten a los humanos- miró a los digimon.

-¡¿P-Puedes hacer eso?!- se sorprendió Jack, mirando como Luke sostenía en sus brazos a Kuro, quien jadeaba.

-… Sigue vivo porque quiere seguir con su ama humana…- murmuró la liebre, mirándolo-… Esos lazos de afecto… me son curiosos…- miró al felino-… Me dan curiosidad- miró a Shoutmon- En unos momentos, llegaran _Kudou Taiki, Amano Yuu, Tobari Ren _y _Sukazi Airu_-le informó, sorprendiéndolo como el resto- Si usan las habilidades olfativas de Gumdramon, podrán ir a rescatar a los secuestrados-

-E-Está bien- asintió Shoutmon, mientras Gumdramon asentía, seguro- Te encargamos a Kuro… Tal vez sea un gato, un animal… Pero demostró más valentía que todos nosotros juntos-

Luke asintió, y, de un salto, desapareció, dejando al grupo de Jack y los digimon solos.

Shoutmon lo miró irse frunciendo el ceño, hasta que tosió sangre, asustando a Gumdramon.

-¡Shoutmon!- Kokoromon se le acercó, preocupada.

-E-Estoy bien…- jadeó el dragón, hasta que la digimon lo abrazó, asustada.

-… Perdóname… Si fuera más fuerte…- gimió Kokoromon, abrazándolo.

Shoutmon la miró sorprendido, y, olvidando por primera vez su enojo con la digimon, correspondió al abrazo, preocupado.

-Rescataremos a Tagiru y a Misty-chan- le aseguró, acariciándole la cabeza- Se los prometo- miró a Gumdramon, quien lo miraba con el labio temblando, asustado.

-¡L-Lo sé!- aseguró el pequeño, restregándose los ojos.

Shoutmon no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta que, ya agotado, sus piernas no pudieron sujetarlo, haciendo que se recargara en Kokoromon.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó la digimon, pero este estaba inconsciente.

-¡REY!- se asustó Gumdramon, observando como Kokoromon se sentaba, dejando al dragón en su regazo.

-¡Rayos, ese lobo debió golpearlo con demasiada fuerza!- se enojó FlameWizardmon, acercándose a ellos como los demás

-¿Demasiada…?- Jack frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sujetarse el costado- Ese tipo tiene una fuerza descomunal…- murmuró, tomando la atención de todos-… Me salvé de que me partiera la espalda cuando me dio esa patada si no me muevo un poco… pero creo que me rompió unas costillas…- aseguró, mirando al dragón inconsciente-… Kokoromon, tu novio tiene suerte de seguir en una pieza…-

Eso sorprendió a la digimon, quien, con sus poderes curativos, puso su mano en el abdomen de Shoutmon.

-S-Su estómago…- Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida-… E-Está… d-dañado…- inmediatamente comenzó a usar sus habilidades, sin darse cuenta que Gumdramon abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

-R-Rey…- el pequeño miró asustado a Shoutmon, quien frunció el ceño, inconsciente.

-… ¿S-Sky-chan es i-igual de fuerte…?- preguntó V-mon, mirando a Jack.

-No… Al parecer… A esos tres _I.A._ les dieron un buen entrenamiento todo este tiempo…- Jack frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡JACK!-

La liebre movió una de sus orejas, y se volteó, para ver a Taiki acercarse al dañado parque junto a Yuu, Airu y Ren.

-¡Taiki!- se sorprendió Kokoromon.

-¡Aquí estaban…!- el joven se detuvo, mirando horrorizado al dragón inconsciente en el regazo de Kokoromon, quien lo curaba- ¡SHOUTMON!-

* * *

_**¡Espero hayan disfrutado del comienzo de la tercera y última parte del fic^^!**_

*takedigi: _**Je, me alegra ver que disfrutaras la lectura anterior. No podré responder ninguna pregunta de tus *SPOILER*, espero lo entiendas ^^'. ¡Me alegra mucho que te gusten los fics de Monster Rancher! Estaba pensando en, tal vez, al menos, subir un capítulo de Viajes Comerciantes… ¿Y qué te ha parecido el comienzo de esta nueva saga?**_

*Fanny_**: me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior. Dedico solo mis momentos libres a los fic^^. Sí, Shoutmon arruinó el momento, pero debes entender que para él también es difícil enterarse de algo así, de esa forma (Luke= insensible¬¬)**_

*ShadowyWriter: _**¿te gustó la apertura de la nueva saga^^?**_

*FireGuardiamon_**: No creo poder pagarte el quiropráctico, sorry^^' Como verás, se resolvió tu duda de los poderes de Kokoromon. Ahora que ella es una digimon, ya no posee los poderes de fuego que le concedió el virus, y ahora es capaz de evolucionar sin problemas, pero, sin Samanta, le será imposible… Tomaré en cuenta tus ideas, como siempre, ya que han sido un gran aporte para el fic^^**_

_**Sobre Sam y su forma de actuar… Solo diré que ella no actúa exageradamente sola. Te aseguro que ella tiene varios planes de respaldo o de contingencia por si algo le pasara. Todo, gracias a las probabilidades que saca Luke, lo cual es un gran recurso al momento de realizar estrategias (el poder de los números ^^')**_

*OrienGreymon: _**Las cosas entre Shoutmon y Kokoromon se solucionarán, te lo aseguro… Pero tomará su tiempo, lo cual es natural. Sobre tu canción… V-mon no se comió un gusano… ¡Pero casi un gusano digital se lo come a él ^^'!**_

_**-¡¿Cómo que los audífonos que te pasé son pésimos?!- se molestó V-mon- ¡Son de gran calidad para ser ofertas, pero como veo que los rechazas voy a pedirte que me reembolses el envío (el cual me fue doloroso), el…!- pero de inmediato callo al digimon, ya que soy consciente que el lector puede mandar dos entidades peligrosas por su data.**_

_**Ignóralo, sabes que es un idiota¬¬'**_

_**Sobre el diseño de AlphaKOkormon, ella siempre ha sido plateada. Lo que pasa es que su evolución se parece a la de OmegaShoutmon y ZeekeGreymon porque esta compuesta por una armadura (y su forma de evolucionar, si fuera video, en vez de ser rodeada por los anillos digitales como Gumdramon y Damemon, sus partes cambiarían como las de Shoutmon y Greymon) ¡Y me alegra que vieras mi galería^^~!**_

*NovaStarPrime_**: Es verdad, antes, cuando buscaba fics de digimon en español, siempre eran románticos sobre las relaciones de los niños elegidos ¬¬'… No me gusta mucho eso. Sí, acepto que una historia debe tener de todo (romance, drama, humor, pelea, etc.) pero se supone que las historias de digimon, los DIGIMON deberían tener algo más de protagonismo que solo unas especies de mascotas en segundo plano que reciben órdenes… Eso es algo que siempre he considerado injusto… Incluso en Digimon Tri (los capítulos que subieron ME ENCANTARON) pude ver que también son así… A los digimon se les da el minuto de protagonismo, y después pasan a segundo plano como mascotas, sin mucho que decir… Que fome -_-' (bueno esta es mi opinión^^')**_

_**La boda… ¬v¬… por ahora… no diré comentario alguno… "por ahora…"**_

_**-¡Gracias por los chocolates~!-agradeció Kokoromon, comiendo contenta junto a Gumdramon.**_

* * *

_**¡Bueno, queridos lectores! ¡Espero les haya gustado el comienzo de la tercera saga de este fic!**_

_**Aviso que el jueves pasado subí unos dibujos de digimon a mi blog, para que vayan a verlos y me den su opinión^^ (takedigi lo hizo, siempre puntual este querido lector^^)**_

_**En fin, solo me resta decir…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo cap^^!**_


	33. El objetivo: Code Xros

_**El Objetivo: **_

_**Code Xros.**_

El silencio que había estado reinando en el jardín de la mansión donde se ocultaba Jäger fue roto por un último choque de armas, ocasionando que Gaiomon cayera sobre una de las paredes del lugar, bastante adolorido.

Frente a él, a varios metros donde fue lanzado, estaba Samanta, quien, sin el vendaje que había mantenido tanto tiempo, ahora llevaba lentes con marcos finos color negro, una polera manga larga verde oscuro, una chaqueta sin manga con capucha de un gris oscuro, pantalones naranja oscuro, y botines rojos con partes blancas.

La joven sacudió la enorme guadaña de filo plateado y bastón negro, donde estaba incrustada una gema verde, apoyándola en su hombro, observando al digimon al que había lanzado, ignorando como los demás miembros de Jäger, al igual que Kiriha, Greymon, Nene, Mervamon, Ryouma y Jagamon la observaban sumamente sorprendidos…

-… E-Es la primera vez que veo a Samanta-chan pelear…- murmuró Nene, atónita.

-¿Realmente puede pelear mano a mano con un digimon?- se sorprendió Mervamon, sin evitar silbar.

-… No…- murmuró Delta A, a su lado, tomando su atención-… Samanta… Esa guadaña… Nunca antes…- intentó explicarse, pero estaba tan sorprendido como los demás digimon de Jäger…

Slayerdramon, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

Samanta al fin se había recuperado de sus heridas, y pidió un enfrentamiento amistoso con Gaiomon… pero… esa arma… esa guadaña que había salido de _Colgante…_

-Slayerdramon- lo llamó Samanta, tomando su atención-… ¿Realmente estuviste entrenando a Gaiomon?- preguntó, mirándolo de reojo- Su postura no ha mejorado. Piensa con las espadas y no con la cabeza-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se enfureció el digimon, incorporándose adolorido.

Samanta lo miró de reojo, aburrida.

-Con ese nivel de fuerza, **no podrás proteger a nadie**\- le aseguró la joven, dejándolo callado.

Gaiomon miró el suelo, frunciendo el ceño, apretando sus puños…

No le gustaba para nada aceptar que ella tenía razón… Tenía que controlar su instinto asesino, y pensar durante la pelea…

"_Eso digo… Pero yo…"_ Samanta miró el filo de su guadaña, seria _"Pero si no fuera por la nueva habilidad de Protector, este entrenamiento lo hubiera perdido yo…"_ frunció el ceño, y el arma en sus manos desapareció en fuego, volviendo a ser _Colgante_ unido en una cadena de oro a su cuello _"Este cuerpo aún necesita recuperarse"_

-Al menos, ¿comprendiste tus equivocaciones?- Samanta miró a Gaiomon, quien se sobaba la espalda, adolorido.

-¡¿Y tú comprendiste que un entrenamiento no es un _ASESINATO?!_\- pataleó Gaiomon.

-Tómalo como una compensación por esa herida que me hiciste la otra vez- Samanta movió la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MÍA POR **MI OJO?!**\- exigió saber el samurái, chocando cabezas con la niña, quien miró para otro lado, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Una cicatriz que te hace ver _cool?_\- sugirió uno de los Piximon, recibiendo una piedra por parte del digimon, asustando a sus dos camaradas.

-Samanta, veo que te has recuperado del todo- Kiriha se acercó a su prima, quien ignoraba la pataleta de Gaiomon- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-preguntó, serio.

-¿Hablas de la alarma de recién?- la pelicafé alzo las cejas, recordando como había sonado antes una alarma por toda la ciudad- No me importa. Si fue un movimiento del Proyecto, le dejaremos al Xros Heart encargarse de la basura- le aseguró- Por ahora, quiero que todos vuelvan al entrenamiento. Durante mi tiempo en cama, no han hecho nada más que holgazanear…- al decir eso, Ranamon, los Piximons y los Demidevimon comenzaron a silbar, haciéndose los desentendidos, ganándose una mirada reprobativa de Seadramon, Aquilamon y Birdramon- Entrenaremos hasta que vea sus progresos- ordenó- Si quedo satisfecha con el estado actual de todos, les daré a conocer nuestra nueva misión, ¿entendido?-

-¡SÍ!- asintieron todos los digimon de Jäger, todos serios.

-Entonces, Aquilamon entrenará con Mercurymon y Frigimon; los DemiDevimon contra Ranamon; quiero que Seadramon no sea un caballero con Birdramon solo porque sus habilidades son diferentes…- comenzó a distribuirlos Samanta.

-Como siempre, tiene una voz de mando muy parecida a la de Taiki-san…- murmuró Ryouma, mientras Jagamon se subía a su cabeza, para ver como los miembros de Jäger se distribuían en el lugar, comenzando el entrenamiento, guiados por Samanta.

-_Sí, pero ambos son completamente diferentes_\- le aseguró Belzebumon desde el xros loader de Nene, quien asintió, de acuerdo.

-… Sí. Si Taiki fuera el que estuvo herido, les impondría valor, entendiendo que todos estuvieron preocupados por él… Samanta, ella no hace eso…- murmuró Kiriha, serio- Va directo al grano, no le interesa si los demás estuvimos preocupados por ella-

-Solo quiere que cumplan su misión-murmuró Greymon, frunciendo el ceño.

Eso dejó pensativos a Nene y a Ryouma, mientras Mervamon bufaba, algo fastidiada con aquella niña tan insensible...

-Es por eso que es nuestra Jefa- les aseguró Slayerdramon, quien fue el único al que Samanta no ordenó entrenar, además de Gaiomon, quien, al lado de la joven, la miraba frunciendo el ceño- Ella nos ve como compañeros leales, al igual que Taiki- los miró de reojo- Pero aun así, sabe que con palabras de aliento no se pueden mover montañas… Kiriha, Samanta quiere que estén preparados, y comprende que estamos contrarreloj… Eso la diferencia de Taiki…- volvió a mirar los entrenamientos-… No le importa aumentar nuestra relación de afecto, prefiere… Prefiere asegurarse que estemos vivos- aseguró, entrecerrando los ojos, serio.

Kiriha lo miró en silencio, y después al frente, comprendiendo que, con eso, entendía a su prima… Samanta quería compensar cuanto antes el tiempo perdido, asegurándose que estuvieran todos en forma…

-¡Ranamon, deja de atacar sin objetivo y pon atención a los movimientos de los DemiDevimon!- ordenó Samanta, mirando de reojo a la joven digimon, quien, con sus brazos, intentaba apuntar a los tres digimon alados que volaban velozmente a su alrededor, sin resultado.

-¡Cuesta mucho!- pataleó Ranamon, e infló los cachetes al percatarse que los digimon murciélagos se burlaban de ella.

-Date cuenta de la ruta de vuelo- le señaló Samanta, seria.

Ranamon infló los cachetes, pero miró seria a los digimon que la rodeaban… hasta darse cuenta que solo la estaban molestando, volando en la misma forma, solo variando un poco… Si podía encontrar un momento en que los tres estuvieran juntos…

-¡Ahí!- Ranamon señaló un punto con su mano, haciendo aparecer de su palma una esfera de agua, la cual lanzó de inmediato, golpeando en el momento justo a los tres digimon que estuvieron en el mismo lugar, tirándolos al piso, mojados- ¡Hecho y derecho~!- se alegró.

Samanta la miró seria, y miró de reojo los demás entrenamientos.

-¡Aquilamon, porque sean dos no significa que sean mejores! ¡Piensa en el ataque combinado de ambos y úsalo en su contra!- le ordenó al ave roja, que había tomado altura, esquivando los ataques de Mercurymon y Frigimon- ¡Seadramon, no te dediques a esquivar su fuego! ¡Intenta crear una apertura para contraatacar!- le indicó al digimon serpiente-marina que esquivaba los ataques de Birdramon, quien sobrevolaba el lugar- ¡Y Delta A, deja de perder el tiempo, y pelea como se debe!- miró al dragón, quien estaba protegiéndose con los brazos de las lanzas de los Piximons.

-¡Es fácil decirlo cuando no peleas contra seres más pequeños que tú!- aseguró Delta A, saltando, esquivando las tres bombas que los digimon le lanzaron.

-Sé que tu cuerpo está algo oxidado por lo de Apocalymon- le aseguró seria Samanta, haciendo que el dragón la mirara de reojo, y después al piso, nervioso al recordar aquel incidente- Pero si no haces nada, hasta _seres más pequeños que tú_ te dejarán atrás- le informó- Si tu fuerza no es suficiente, entonces quiero que uses tu cabeza para algo, e idees un plan para enfrentarlos- ordenó.

Delta A la miró, algo sorprendido, cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y después miró serio a los Piximon, que estaban en el aire, esperando la reacción del dragón.

-¡Sí!- asintió DeltaArresterdramon, haciendo sonreír a los Piximon, y que estos volvieran a ponerse serios.

Samanta miró seria el combate, y siguió mirando de reojo los combates, corrigiendo a los que atacaban y se defendían, sin importarle que Gaiomon la miraba, serio.

"_Esta niña…"_ Gaiomon entrecerró los ojos, serio _"No está diciendo palabras al azar para hacerse ver bien. Analiza los movimientos de estos digimon y les indica a cada uno sus fallas, y como pueden derrotarse mutuamente, haciendo esta cosa más difícil, pero también más provechosa… Pero lo analiza con solo mirarlos unos condenados segundos… Además, sus estrategias… esa mirada…"_ miró de reojo a Slayerdramon, quien observaba todo en silencio _"Jo… Ahora entiendo porque es la compañera del vejestorio, Orejas…"_ no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido y nervioso _"Estos dos… También son asesinos…"_

-… ¿Por qué les da esas indicaciones y no les permite pelear solos?- se extrañó Mervamon, rascándose la cabeza- No son niños- bufó, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a Nene.

-De esa forma puede asegurarse que tengan un mejor resultado- le aseguró serio Greymon- ¿No es así, Kiriha?- miró a su compañero, quien asintió.

En eso, Samanta dejó de hablar y miró para atrás, observando como Luke aterrizaba cerca de las murallas de la mansión, haciendo que los entrenamientos se detuvieran y todas las miradas se posaran en la liebre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó en la ciudad?- pidió saber Slayerdramon, acercándose a su amigo, hasta percatarse en el gato que tenía la liebre en los brazos-… ¿Eh…?- parpadeó, extrañado.

-… Gato…- Luke señaló al felino, informándole al dragón lo que llevaba al verlo extrañado.

-¿Gato?- parpadeó Jagamon, al igual que le confundido Ryouma.

-Ah, ah. Luke lo ha vuelto a hacer~- señaló divertida Ranamon.

-¿A hacer qué?- preguntó extrañada Nene.

-¡Trajo gato, trajo gato!- se rieron por lo bajo los Piximon, mientras Delta A se rascaba la cabeza, y Seadramon negaba.

-¿De qué hablan?- se confundió más Ryouma.

-¿Para qué trajo un gato? ¿Se lo va a comer?- preguntó extrañado Gaiomon, rascándose la cabeza, pero Samanta le dio un codazo, dejándolo adolorido.

-Luke, ¿no hemos hablado de esa bendita costumbre tuya de traer animales callejeros?- pidió saber la joven, con un tic en la ceja, hasta darse cuenta que la liebre había estado caminando en dirección a la mansión-¡Luke!-

-… Estaré ocupado. No salgan- murmuró Luke, mirándola de reojo, antes de entrar, sin darse cuenta que todos estaban sumamente confundidos.

Slayerdramon frunció el ceño, serio.

-Samanta… Ese gato estaba sangrando- le mencionó a su compañera, quien se había acercado.

-Debe ser algo grave, para que no quiera perder el tiempo dando un informe, y sin querer pedir ayuda- agregó la joven, dándole un golpecito a la gema que tenía colgada.

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó Kiriha.

-Luke es el segundo al mando, y en quien más confío, además de este tipo- le aseguró su prima, dándole unas palmaditas a Slayerdramon, haciendo que este ladeara la cabeza, sin saber si sentirse alagado u ofendido con eso- Haremos lo que pidió-

-Pero… ¿pero eso no significa que lo de la alarma fue algo grave?- se le acercó Ryouma, preocupado.

-Tal vez Taiki-kun y los demás estén en peligro- le señaló Nene, nerviosa.

-No cambiaré de opinión-aseguró seria Samanta- Y ustedes también se unirán al entrenamiento-miró a Greymon y a Mervamon- Sin excusas. Quiero que la carne de cañón esté preparada-

-_Mph_\- bufó Greymon.

-Tratas de hacerte la dura, pero esa carita que tienes te quita puntos- sonrió algo divertida Mervamon, haciendo que su serpiente lengüetera la mejilla de Samanta, dejándola fastidiada.

"_Tsch. Parece que los problemas siguen y siguen…"_ pensó fastidiado Gaiomon, rascándose la nariz _"¿Y qué si el grupito de Gumdramon-kun está en problemas? No es de mi interés"_ sentenció, estirándose, aburrido.

Entonces, la mente del samurái comenzó a procesar algo…

¿Quiénes estaban en el grupo de Gumdramon…?

Sky y Wizardmon…

¿Qué significa que ese grupo estuviera en problemas…?

… Que Sky y Wizardmon estaban en… problemas…

Gaiomon parpadeó unos momentos, dejando de estirarse…

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER…!- estuvo a punto de irse si Slayerdramon no lo agarra del cabello- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!-

-Eres demasiado predecible- suspiró el dragón plateado, observando como el samurái intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-¡SUÉLTAME, VEJESTORIO…! ¡OREJAS Y EL _NERD_…! ¡TENGO QUE IR POR ELLOS!- pataleó Gaiomon.

-Mira que eres idiota- lo miró fastidiada Samanta, tomando su atención, aunque seguía forcejeando- ¿Crees que Luke nos habría dejado plantados sin decirnos que Sky o Wizardmon podrían estar en peligro inminente?- pidió saber, haciendo que el digimon dejara de patalear- Si ya lo comprendiste deja de hacer un _numerito_ y permite a los demás entrenar de una buena vez- ordenó, alejándose.

Slayerdramon suspiró, soltando a Gaiomon, quien, mirándolo molesto, se sobaba la nuca…

Aun así… El samurái no podía evitar preocuparse por Orejas y _Nerd…_

* * *

_Digiquartz…_

-¡Por aquí!- avisó Gumdramon, quien volaba por las calles, hasta doblar por una esquina, siendo seguido por Taiki, Yuu, Airu y Ren.

-¡No seas tan rápidos! ¡Me canso!- se molestó Airu, ya que los hombres le llevaban ventaja.

-¿Lo entendiste, Akari?- preguntó Taiki, quien hablaba por celular mientras seguía al pequeño dragón- Deben mantenerse al margen, por si algo pasa.

-_S-Sí…-_ asintió su amiga, quien en esos momentos intentaba que su conversación no se escuchara a los oídos de su tía, quien preparaba el almuerzo, escuchando música- _Le avisaré a Zenjirou. Taiki, ten mucho cuidado… Lo que ha hecho el Proyecto Iluminati… El llevarse a esos niños… Es…-_intentó explicarse la joven, pero no encontraba palabras- _Por favor, no te excedas_\- pidió, nerviosa.

-Lo prometo- le aseguró Taiki, cortando.

-¿Cómo está Akari-san?- preguntó Yuu.

-Está bien. Ella le avisará a Zenjirou la situación- le explicó Taiki.

-¡Oye, Gumdramon! ¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar?!- le preguntó molesto Ren al pequeño, quien se detuvo.

-¡No me des órdenes! ¡Estoy tan nervioso como tú!- aseguró enfadado Gumdramon.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Todo esto pasó porque estaban con mi hermana!- le aseguró molesto Ren.

-¡Hombres! ¡No se pongan a pelear y continúen!- Airu, enfadada, empujó a humano y digimon, haciéndolos continuar el camino.

-Pero no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué ellos harían esto?- admitió Yuu, nervioso- ¿Por qué se llevarían niños?-

-…- Taiki meditó, preocupado, sintiendo el xros loader de Tagiru en uno de sus bolsillos, al igual que el suyo propio, donde se recuperaban Jack, Kokoromon, y Shoutmon…

* * *

_Xros loader rojo_…

-¡Una barbaridad!- aseguró enfadado Jijimon, caminando por el lugar, siendo observado por los demás digimon, y Jack, quien, sentado junto a Kokoromon, se sobaba el brazo, mientras la V-mon, con el inconsciente Shoutmon en su regazo, miraba preocupada al digimon anciano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jijimon-dono. ¡El secuestrar a unas criaturas inocentes convierte esto en una barbaridad!- apoyó Knigthmon, serio, apoyado por los PawnChessmon.

-Pero, ¿por qué…?- se preguntó Lunamon, nerviosa, a lo que Spadamon puso la mano en su hombro, preocupado- ¿Por qué lo han hecho?-

-Jack, ¿sabes algo?- le preguntó Lillymon, preocupada.

-… No- aseguró Jack, quien estaba bastante serio.

-¿Seguro?- Pinocchimon chocó nariz con la liebre, incomodándolo- Debo admitir que estamos_ un poco alerta_ sobre confianza con Jäger-admitió.

-¡Estoy diciendo que _no!_\- se enfadó Jack, alejando el rostro del digimon- ¡¿Qué no puedo molestarme también con la situación?! Especialmente por **ese imbécil**\- agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién?- preguntó extrañado ChibiKamemon.

-¿Hablas…? ¿Hablas de ese _I.A._ que mencionaste?- preguntó Spadamon, serio.

-… Sí- admitió de mala gana Jack- No es muy bueno manejando el _Rapid System_… Pero puede usarlo con la suficiente certeza de aumentar solos sus movimientos-

-¿Es más fuerte que Sky-chan?- preguntó Revolmon.

-… Es más fuerte que ella y yo juntos- murmuró molesto Jack, sorprendiendo a los digimon- Sky es buena manejando sus rayos, pero ella no pelea a matar como ese tipejo… Yo en cambio… Soy un inútil con mi sistema-

-No lo eres, Jack- aseguró Kokoromon, quien parecía bastante nerviosa.

-Lo soy y lo sabes… No puedo activar mi sistema en el mundo humano por la contaminación en el aire, y ya me han dicho Slayerdramon, Sam, Luke, y hasta DarkKnightmon que la consistencia de mi hielo es…- puso el pulgar abajo.

-Aun así, en lo personal no considero que seas _inútil_\- admitió Wisemon, quien meditaba la situación. Jack lo miró, algo sorprendido- Aun te debo la vida por haberme salvado del ataque de Visdom, así que considero que tus acciones han hecho un bien mayor. No niego que tu forma de usar tu sistema sea algo _negligente_, pero en la vida diaria o en momentos críticos no eres tan inútil- aseguró.

-¡¿Tratas de hacerme sentir bien o mal?!- exigió saber ofendido Jack.

-¿No entrenas?- preguntó Starmon.

-… Trato, pero es difícil este sistema- aseguró Jack, mirando su mano.

-¿Y no tienes otros?- sugirió Knigthmon- Si eres hijo de Luke-dono, debes tener al menos otro de sus sistemas, Jack-dono- le señaló.

-Pues no… No…- negó Jack- ¡GHA! ¡Cuando vea a ese lobo pediré la revancha!- se tiró al piso, cansado- ¡No le dejaré irse con solo un puñetazo por lo de Tagiru!- agregó, fastidiado.

Kokoromon no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de su preocupación por el estado de Tagiru, hasta darse cuenta que Shoutmon frunció levemente el ceño.

El dragón, sintiéndose mejor al ser curado el daño en su estómago, comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo todo borroso al principio, para después comprender que era Kokoromon quien estaba frente a él.

-¡Shoutmon!- se alegró Kokoromon, abrazando al dragón, tomando la atención de los demás.

-¡Que alivio!- Jijimon se les acercó como los demás, mientras Jack se sentaba, algo aliviado de que el digimon recuperara la conciencia.

-¿K-Kokoromon…?- la miró desorientado Shoutmon, algo cansado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó nerviosa la digimon, con los ojos brillosos- ¿T-Te duele?-

-¿Doler…?- Shoutmon se sentó, con la mano en el estómago- No, el xros loader lo sanó…- pero se quedó quieto, recordando la situación- ¡¿Qué pasó con Tagiru y Misty-chan?!- preguntó, preocupado.

-Gumdramon está siguiendo el aroma de Tagiru- le explicó Jack, tomando su atención-

-Tal vez cuando lleguemos a donde los hayan llevado, encontraremos a los demás niños secuestrados- meditó Revolmon.

-Así que, por ahora, Shoutmon-dono, lo mejor será prepararnos para la batalla- le pidió Knigthmon, siendo apoyado por Starmon y Spadamon.

-… Está bien…- murmuró el dragón, serio-… ¿Al menos Gumdramon se ha curado?- preguntó, recordando que el niño tenía algo lastimado su brazo.

La pregunta incomodo al xros heart.

-S-Sí- mintió Pinocchimon, nervioso- ¡Tú sabes como se cuida!-pero se calló cuando su nariz comenzó a crecer, haciendo que Shoutmon y Jack lo quedaran mirando.

-… No lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?- el dragón miró a la liebre.

-Nop- suspiró Jack.

-Ese idiota…- Shoutmon se tapó la cara con una mano, cansado, preocupado y molesto- No podrá hacer nada herido-

-Él… Él solo quiere rescatar cuanto antes a Tagiru- murmuró Kokoromon, nerviosa, tomando su atención-… Como todos nosotros…-

-…- el dragón rojo la miró, serio, verificando que sus heridas estuvieran sanas- Lo sé…- murmuró algo molesto, extrañando a la V-mon.

-¿Shoutmon?- se extrañó Kokoromon.

-… Yo… No te he perdonado- le aseguró, dejándola sorprendida-… ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?-

Kokoromon se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo como aquellas palabras la lastimaban mucho más que las heridas que había sufrido anteriormente.

-¡Shoutmon!- se indignó Jijimon, pero el dragón miró para otro lado, molesto, declarando en silencio que no se iba a contradecir.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?!- se enfadó Jack, levantándose, pero Kokoromon se lo impidió, pegándose a su cintura-… ¿K-Kokoromon?-se sorprendió.

Ese gesto hizo que Shoutmon mirara algo sorprendida a la digimon.

La V-mon, sin decir nada, agarró de la mano a Jack, alejándose del grupo de digimon, quienes estaban sorprendidos por esa acción.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?!- lo miró enfadado Jijimon.

-¡Pensamos que las cosas se habían aclarado!- pataleó Pinocchimon, enfadado con la situación

-¡Me preocupo por ella, es normal, pero no la he perdonado!- aclaró Shoutmon, callándolo- ¡¿Qué acaso todos ustedes creen que puedo perdonarla tan fácilmente?!- exigió saber, mirando a todos los digimon, que lo miraban tristes y preocupados.

En eso, Bastemon bostezó, tomando la atención de ChibiKamemon y algunos Pickmons.

-Ah…- se estiró la digimon felina- Y-Ya veo… Oye, Shoutmon- llamó bostezando, haciendo que el dragón la mirara al igual que los demás digimon- Dime… ¿Y Jack?-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué tiene que ver Jack?- se extrañó Shoutmon, un poco descolocado porque la más dormilona del xros loader hiciera acto de presencia, especialmente con el tema que discutían.

-¿Y Sky-chan…? ¿Y Rapidmon…? ¿Y Wizardmon…? ¿Y Bearmon…?- contó Bastemon, cabeceando.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa con ellos?- la miró más extrañado Shoutmon, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No es obvio…?- la felina se restregó un ojo, sintiendo sueño- ¿Por qué no estás enojado con ellos también?-preguntó- Ellos también nos… nos mintieron…- bostezó.

Lo que dijo dejó sorprendido a los presentes, que de inmediato miraron a Shoutmon, quien estaba totalmente sin habla.

-E-Eh… ¡T-También estoy molesto con ellos!- aseguró Shoutmon, algo incómodo.

-No lo creo…- murmuró Bastemon, lamiendo su mano- Porque, si fuera así, tampoco hablarías con ellos, o los tratarías mal- le señaló, restregándose una oreja.

Shoutmon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró, dándose cuenta que no tenía forma de refutarla.

-¿Ves…?- bostezó Bastemon, sonriendo somnolienta- Lo estás tomando personal solo con Kokoromon-chan… Dragón malo…- y, sin más, se acurrucó en el piso, quedándose dormida, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de los demás digimon.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente, mientras los digimon del xros heart asimilaban lo que había dicho aquella _princesa _digimon…

-Oye, Shoutmon…- Spadamon se acercó a su amigo, quien miraba el piso, molesto.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que lo tome personal?- preguntó el dragón rojo, molesto- ¡¿Qué acaso está mal sentirme traicionado?! ¡¿Creen que me gusta sentirme así?!- exigió saber, mirando a los digimon- ¡¿Creen que es **bonita** esta situación?! ¡No lo es! ¡Bien, admito que solo me estoy descargando en Kokoromon solamente…! ¡Pero eso es porque…! ¡Me duele más que ella este metida en esas mentiras!- admitió enojado, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños…

¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía…? ¿Por qué no se ponían en su lugar…?

-Shoutmon, incluso ahora… ¿Tienes que herir más a Kokoromon-chan?- le preguntó dolida Lillymon.

El dragón abrió los ojos, y miró sorprendido a la digimon hada.

-Solo hablas de tu situación… pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que Kokoromon-chan sufre con todo lo que está pasando? Con lo **que tú** le haces pasar…- preguntó su amiga de la infancia, dejándolo callado.

-… Yo…- murmuró el dragón, recordando lo que había hablado con Taiki esa mañana…

Sí… Lo sabía… pero…

-Shoutmon…- Jijimon se le acercó, poniendo su mano en su hombro, haciendo que lo mirara- Te diré esto, no porque quiero que perdones a Kokoromon-chan, sino porque realmente pasó…- le aseguró, serio y triste- Ella no se separó en ningún momento de tu lado mientras estuviste inconsciente- le informó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Kokoromon-dono estaba tan preocupada, que incluso entró con usted al xros loader a pesar de que Rapidmon-dono le dijo que _"¿Para qué te preocupas por ese tipo?"_\- agregó Knigthmon, recordando la situación.

-Kokoromon-chan le dijo _"Porque lo amo", _sonriendo… Como si no estuvieran peleados…- terminó Lunamon, mirándolo triste- Shoutmon… Ella te ama…- le recordó, preocupada.

El dragón la miró serio, y después a otro lado…

Por alguna razón, le dolía y le daba un poco de gracia que la digimon por la que una vez sentía algo especial le dijera que otra digimon lo amaba…

No… Más bien le dolía…

Sí, le estaba doliendo que todos, hasta Lunamon, se dieran cuenta que el equivocado era él, cuando él mismo no quería admitirlo…

-… Yo…- Shoutmon miró de reojo a Kokoromon, quien, lejos de ellos, intentaba tranquilizar a Jack, quien echaba humo de la cabeza, algo molesto…

Incluso en esos momentos, Kokoromon quería defenderlo de hasta su propio hermano…

El Rey suspiró, y se sentó, admitiendo su derrota…

Él idiota era él…

Al ver ese gesto, los digimon sonrieron, satisfechos de que Shoutmon se diera cuenta de sus errores.

-Vamos, ve a disculparte- le pidió Jijimon, sonriendo.

-… Tal vez no sea el mejor momento- murmuró Shoutmon, algo desanimado- Tagiru y Misty-chan son prioridad ahora-

-Entonces, prométenos que arreglarás las cosas una vez los rescatemos- sentenció Lillymon, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, sonriendo contenta.

-… Lo haré…- sonrió de lado Shoutmon, algo nervioso y preocupado.

* * *

-¡Voy a seguir el ejemplo de Sam y empezar a usar patadas con él, Kokoromon! ¡Hablo en serio!- aseguró Jack, bastante molesto.

-Por eso impido que lo mandes a volar…- sonrió nerviosa Kokoromon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Sé que tienes ese habito de perdonar a los que te lastiman…! ¡Lo conozco muy bien…! ¡Pero…! ¡¿PERO CUANTAS VECES LO HAS PERDONADO?!- exigió saber Jack, rascándose la cabeza- ¡Sé que sientes algo profundo por él… pero…!-

-Por eso mismo…- sonrió Kokoromon-… No te enojes, Jack- le pidió.

-Pero… ¡Eres mi hermana!- le recordó Jack- ¡¿Cómo puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir que sufras?! Ya te lo dije, ¡el trabajo del hermano mayor es proteger a la hermana menor!- diciendo esto, le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el casco, haciendo que este sonara fuertemente.

-Lo sé…- sonrió algo contenta Kokoromon- Pero te aseguro que yo misma puedo resolver esto-

-¡Resolverlo o no, no quita que no sufras, señorita Kokoromon!- aseguró Jack, echando fuego de la boca, hasta que Kokoromon lo abrazó, extrañándolo.

-Lo sé… Pero, confía en mí, hermanito- le pidió la digimon, mirándolo feliz.

-…- Jack se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado- ¡Gha! ¡Tú y tus ojos de perrito abandonado ganan!- se tiró de espaldas al piso, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Sabes, Jack? Me alegra ser tu hermanita- le dijo Kokoromon, sentándose a su lado, extrañándolo- ¿No es extraño? Por lo que somos, Sky, Sam, tu y yo, no deberíamos habernos conocido nunca, pero, míranos… - le sonrió- No solo nos conocimos, también nos criamos y somos hermanos… ¿Curioso, no?- meditó, hasta que Jack se rió levemente- ¡Jacky!- se ofendió, inflando los cachetes.

-Tienes razón- Jack se sentó, sonriendo- Sky y yo… Ni siquiera deberíamos existir…- admitió, preocupando un poco a Kokoromon- Pero…- le tocó la nariz de cuerno a la digimon, haciéndola parpadear- Estamos aquí… Y eso me hace feliz…-

Kokoromon sonrió sonrojada, y asintió, contenta.

_-Ich liebe dich, Bruder*_\- le dijo en alemán, haciendo que sus orejas se movieran un poco.

_-Komm schon, du nicht in unserer Sprache gesprochen haben**-_Jack se rascó la cabeza, sonrojado, y se levantó- Pero estamos en _Japón_, así que hagamos lo que los japoneses hacen- le sonrió, a lo que ella asintió- ¡Bien!- chocó sus puños- ¡Preparémonos para lo que se venga!-

-¡Sí!- asintió Kokoromon, segura.

* * *

_Xros loader amarillo_.

Rapidmon miró sus manos, serio…

Iba a encontrarse nuevamente con Forward…

Si no fuera por la prohibición de matar humanos, entonces él aprovecharía esa oportunidad para poder…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Damemon, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, sumamente nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó la liebre digimon, aunque él mismo encontraba extraña su pregunta, pues la situación actual era grave.

-S-Sí… A-Aunque te equivocas si piensas que quiero estar en lo correcto con esto-dame…- murmuró el digimon blanco, sin dejar de caminar, muy nervioso.

-¿Y qué cosa es?- preguntó Rapidmon.

-Resulta que Damemon tiene una _Súper_ amiga humana- le explicó SuperStarmon, ya que Damemon seguía caminando, casi ignorando a los presentes- Y es una _Súper_ similitud de que la pequeña tenga el mismo nombre que la del joven Ren-

-Ya veo… Temes que sea ella a quien secuestraron- entendió Rapidmon, mirando a Damemon.

-S-Sí…- asintió el digimon- T-Temo por M-Misty-chan… E-Especialmente por lo que d-dijo G-Gumdramon- tartamudeó Damemon.

-Él dijo que le dispararon a un gato _Kuro_, así que debe ser la misma humana que conociste esa vez- sentenció RoockCheessmon, aburrido. Lo que dijo hizo que el digimon blanco se detuviera- Así que tienes que admitirlo: Secuestraron a tu amiga, y mataron a su mascota- suspiró.

Ante eso, Octomon bajó la mirada, deprimido.

DarkKnightmon, observando todo desde lejos, cruzado de brazos, frunció levemente el ceño.

Rapidmon miró de reojo al digimon torreta, y después a Damemon, para percatarse que este temblaba mucho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con unas cuantas lágrimas cruzando su rostro.

El digimon liebre se quedó quieto…

-Damemon…- se entristeció SuperStarmon, al igual que sus súbditos.

-¡SERÁS UN…!- Rapidmon le disparó a RoockCheessmon, sobresaltando a los digimon estrellas.

-_Tsch_. ¿Querías hacerme daño?- lo miró divertido el digimon gigante, mostrando que estaba intacto, sorprendiendo al digimon plateado- ¡Te mostraré como se dispara!-lo apuntó con su brazo, pero DarkKnightmon apareció frente a él, le agarró esa extremidad, y lo lanzó con fuerza a varios metros, sorprendiendo a Rapidmon, SuperStarmon y Octomon.

El caballero negro se incorporó, y miró serio a Damemon, quien se restregó los ojos.

-Me sorprende que seas tan débil- le aseguró DarkKnightmon- Pensé que te habías vuelto fuerte- admitió.

-… T-Te equivocas si piensas… si piensas que no estoy asustado…- le aseguró Damemon, nervioso-… Misty-chan… Ella no tienen nada que ver con todo esto… dame… dame…-

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño, y miró el espacio digital…

Lo que más le dolía a Damemon, es que alguien querido para él, quien no tenía papel en los conflictos que se han llevado a cabo, estuviera sufriendo a causa de todo…

No sabía si era capaz de comprenderlo o no…

* * *

Tagiru frunció el ceño, sintiéndose adolorido, no solamente por el golpe que había recibido… Le dolía la cabeza por los gritos que escuchaba…

-¡GRR! ¡Deja de ser tan gruñón, Forward!- escuchó la voz de Klinge, el lobo _I.A._ que los había atacado antes…

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que me enfurezca?! ¡Tenían a la _Incompleta_ y no se les ocurrió traerla…! ¡A estas alturas ya me habría vengado de ella!- gritó enojado la voz Forward, aquel hombre que…

… Había asesinado a Pegasusmon…

Tagiru abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar eso, para ver donde estaba.

Estaba en un enorme almacén en el _Digiquartz_, metido en una capsula de vidrio celeste, que, conectada a un tubo, trasladaba una especie de datos a un contenedor metálico.

Sorprendido, miró al frente, para ver que habían varios soldados del Proyecto Iluminati, incluyendo a Forward, Klinge, y LadyDevimon.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Forward~!- se le acercó la digimon oscura al humano, quien parecía bastante enfadado- Pero estaba el Rey y no podíamos hacer mucho, especialmente cuando llegó Zodiaco~- admitió, algo ruborizada.

-¡No debí confiarme en una estúpida digimon!- aseguró enfadado Forward- ¡Red! ¡¿Al menos la extracción va bien?!-

-Sí- asintió su subalterno, observando una tabla de datos pegada al contenedor metálico.

-¡KYA!- LadyDevimon puso sus manos en sus pálidas pero ruborizadas mejillas- ¡Forward es tan cruel con _Onee-chan~!_-

-¿Sabes? Si no fueras tan _masoquista_, serías un buen oponente- la quedó mirando fastidiado Klinge, apoyado en la pared del lugar, cruzado de brazos.

-No soy masoquista- corrigió LadyDevimon, tirándole una oreja- _Onee-chan_ es atraída por la oscuridad humana… ¡Y Forward tiene una oscuridad que…!- intentó expresarse, pero solo se abrazó, haciendo que el lobo la mirara con una gota en la cabeza.

"_Eso lo explica… Si ese Zodiaco fuera humano, entonces está loca estaría peor"_ la miró incomodo Klinge, recordando cómo sus instintos dados por su información de lobo le indicaron que aquella liebre de ojos rojos era un peligro para su vida…

Tagiru, aun algo mareado, observó a los soldados que caminaban de un lado a otro, dando informes a Forward, o hablando sobre algo que no comprendía…

Cuando un soldado pasó cerca suyo, se percató que no era el único atrapado en una capsula…

Habían, como mínimo, unas cincuenta capsulas en el almacén, revisada por diferentes soldados, donde cada una tenía atrapado a niños de entre 7 y 12 años, inconscientes… Entre ellos, Misty…

-¡Misty-chan!- Tagiru se levantó y comenzó a golpear el vidrio, asustado, tomando la atención de los soldados, el _I.A._, y la digimon.

-Ah, se ha despertado…- se sorprendió un poco Klinge, acercándose a la capsula de Tagiru- Buenos días- sonrió burlonamente, dándole unos golpecitos al vidrio.

-¡Klinge, deja de jugar!- ordenó molesto Forward.

-Vamos, viejo. Este vidrio es bastante resistente- le recordó burlón el lobo.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!- exigió saber Tagiru, molesto- ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a Misty-chan?! ¡¿Y dónde está Gumdramon?!-

-Vaya, esas fueron muchas preguntas para una sola frase- admitió LadyDevimon, flotando por el lugar, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

-Solo cierra la boca, cazador- ordenó Forward, ignorando al joven.

-¡Sí! ¡Cierra la boca~!- lo apoyó LadyDevimon, fastidiando a Klinge.

-Escucha, humano- el lobo apoyó su brazo en el vidrio, mirando directamente a Tagiru, quien frunció el ceño- Solo eres una fuente de poder, al igual que esos niños, así que no te hagas el importante, ¿comprendido?- sonrió, divertido, molestando al joven- Tú compañero compacto fue derrotado como el resto de esos débiles, y te traje porque también nos sirves… Aunque pesas mucho, yo que tú, hago dieta- le sugirió, fastidiado.

-¡Estoy bien con mi peso!- aseguró echando fuego de la boca el niño, ofendido- ¡¿Y a qué se refieren con poder?!- pataleó Tagiru.

-¡Que alguien lo calle!- pidió Forward, mientras algunos soldados se tapaban los oídos por el bullicio del niño.

-¡Cierra la boca, enano!- ordenó fastidiado Klinge, golpeando el vidrio, pero solo recibió gestos burlones por parte de Tagiru, enojándolo- ¡GRRR! ¡Voy a matarte!-

-¡Ya verán! ¡No se saldrán con la suya…! ¡Sea lo que sea que sea esto…!- aseguró Tagiru, saltando en la capsula, haciendo ruido.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Klinge le dio un puñetazo a la capsula, agrietándola, callando al joven.

-¡Klinge, las capsulas son resistente, pero es peligroso si las rompes!- le dijo Red, algo molesto.

-¡Pero no se calla!- se defendió el lobo.

-_Tsch_… Al menos la extracción no se ha detenido- admitió el soldado, mirando la pantalla.

-¡¿E-Extracción?! ¡¿Qué me están quitando?!- exigió saber Tagiru.

-¿Si te lo digo te callarías?- le preguntó LadyDevimon, flotando cerca de su capsula- Estamos extrayendo tu _Code Xros_\- le respondió, sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué cosa…?!- se sorprendió Tagiru-… ¿Qué cosa es esa…?- preguntó, confundido.

-Vaya, que cazador tan ignorante- suspiró aburrida LadyDevimon.

-¡¿Qué?!- se enojó Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz.

-_Code Xros_ es lo que te permite usar un xros loader- le explicó sonriendo la digimon, dejándolo callado- Estamos extrayéndolo de todos estos pequeños y de ti…- puso su garra roja en el vidrio, dándole unos toquecitos.

-¿Q-Qué dices…?- murmuró Tagiru, sorprendido.

-Significa, que una vez que terminemos contigo, **nunca más podrás usar un xros loader**\- sonrió Klinge, disfrutando de la expresión de horror del joven.

-… ¿Qué…? N-No…- Tagiru apoyó su espalda en el vidrio, atónito-… ¡No pueden hacer esto!- aseguró, enfadado- ¡No podrán quitarme ese _Code Xros!_-

-En realidad, eso estamos haciendo en estos momentos- LadyDevimon señaló el tubo conectado a la capsula donde estaba atrapado Tagiru, con el contenedor metálico, dejando sorprendido al joven-… Así que despídete de tu vida como _cazador_\- sonrió burlonamente.

Tagiru se quedó sin habla, resbalando y sentándose, atónito…

Si dejaba de ser un cazador… Entonces… ¿N-Nunca más podría… pelear junto a Gumdramon…?

-_¡Jacked Hammer!_-

Desde el techo salió una figura que, usando su cola-martillo, aplastó el tubo que conectaba la capsula de Tagiru con el contenedor, sorprendiendo a los presentes, poniendo alerta a LadyDevimon y a Klinge.

-¡Gumdramon…!- se alegró Tagiru, hasta darse cuenta que aquel digimon no era Gumdramon…

Era de la misma especia, pero era más alto, su piel era verde oscura, sus ojos eran azules, y traía una chaqueta café opaco.

-¡Se cortó la conexión!- informó Red, sorprendido- ¡No logramos quitarle todo su _Code Xros!_-

-¡Maldición…!- se enfureció Forward- ¡Atrapen a ese digimon!-ordenó.

-¡Sí!- LadyDevimon y Klinge que abalanzaron al digimon, quien saltó a tiempo, tomando altura gracias a sus alas amarillas, golpeando con su cola a varios soldados que habían levantado sus armas.

-¡Guau!- se sorprendió Tagiru por la rapidez y fuerza del digimon, echando humo de la nariz- ¡Eres más fuerte que Gumdramon!- admitió.

-Lo siento, pero no soy **él**\- el dragón digital lo miró de reojo, quien, a pesar de saber que ese digimon era parecido a Gumdramon por su raza, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que tenía una mirada muy similar a la de su amigo- ¡Retrocede!- le ordenó, a lo que el joven retrocedió- _¡Fire Vortex…!-_pero no pudo hacer nada porque Klinge apareció en un parpadeó detrás de él, propinándole tal patada que le hizo escupir saliva, cayendo dolorosamente al piso, chocando con la capsula de Tagiru, resquebrajando un poco el vidrio.

-¡Gumdramon!- se asustó Tagiru.

-G-G… N-No me llamo_… G-Gumdramon_…_\- _gimió el digimon verde, sentándose un poco, ignorando la sangre que salía de su cien- Tengo mi propio nombre… _M-MidoriGumon_\- escupió un poco de sangre, fastidiado.

-… MidoriGumon…- murmuró Tagiru, preocupado, sintiendo que había escuchado ese nombre antes…

-¡No tienes escapatoria, digimon!- le aseguró divertido Klinge, aterrizando cerca de Forward.

-_Tsch_\- MidoriGumon bufó molesto al darse cuenta que los soldados lo apuntaron con sus armas-Esto será divertido- sonrió el dragón, levantándose adolorido.

-¡Red! ¡¿Cuántos _Code Xros_ llevamos?!- preguntó Forward.

-Ya le arrebatamos el _Code Xros_ a los niños que habíamos capturado antes- avisó el hombre- Solo nos falta el de esa niña- miró a Misty, quien dormía plácidamente, ignorando lo que sucedía.

-¡Extráelo de inmediato! Si vino ese digimon deben de venir más- le recordó Forward, enojado.

-¡Kya~! ¡Forward es tan malo~!- se sonrojó LadyDevimon.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Oye, MidoriGumon! ¡Hay que salvar a Misty-chan!- le dijo Tagiru al dragón verde, hasta darse cuenta que este apoyó el hombro en el cristal-… Oye, ¿estás bien?-

-E-Esto no es nada…- aseguró jadeando el dragón, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto…

La patada de aquel lobo que lo miraba divertido era muy dolorosa.

* * *

_Mundo Humano_.

-¡MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Aquella voz resonó en toda la mansión donde se ocultaba Jäger, sobresaltando a los digimon y humanos.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso?!- se sorprendió Ranamon, dejando de patear a uno de los DemiDevimon, mientras hacía girar a los otros dos agarrándolos de las patas.

-¡E-Esa voz…!- se sorprendió Greymon, quien ahorcaba con su cola a Gaiomon, el cual había dejado de patalear.

-¡¿Sho-Shoutmon?!- se sorprendió Nene.

-¡Pero es imposible…!- admitió Ryouma, tan sorprendido como ella.

Kiriha frunció el ceño.

-Vino de la mansión…- murmuró Samanta, frunciendo el ceño, e iba a acercarse al lugar hasta que una explosión dejó un enorme cráter en la pared, sobresaltando a todos en el jardín.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- Mervamon se puso alerta al igual que Slayerdramon, con quien había entrenado.

Samanta frunció el ceño, poniendo su mano en la gema que tenía atada al cuello al percatarse en una pequeña silueta que salía entre los escombros de lo que había sido una pared de la mansión…

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era… se quedó en blanco, como todos los digimon y humanos presentes…

-¡He hecho una pregunta…!- gritó la voz entre el humo, el cual comenzó a desaparecer, mostrando quien era…- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI AMA, MISTY?!- exigió saber aquel robot con la figura de un gato, parado en dos patas, con una mano portando una peligrosa ametralladora _Gatling_…

¿Ah…?

-… ¿Ga-Gato…?- habló en blanco Delta A, atónito.

-… ¿Robot…?- parpadeó Gaiomon, sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Qué significa esto?- murmuró Kiriha, sin darse cuenta que Greymon tenía la boca completamente abierta de la sorpresa.

Samanta parpadeó, ignorando el hecho de que sus lentes se resbalaron un poco.

-¡LUKE!- gritó enojada, observando a la mareada liebre cerca del felino cibernético, con el que estaba atado porque unos cables estaban enredados en su pie y en una de las patas del robot- ¡¿QUÉ ESTUVISTE HACIÉNDOLE A ESE GATO?!- exigió saber.

-S-Sus órganos… estaban muy dañados… y el efecto se propagó a su piel… S-Si no hacía un reemplazo de estos elementos, habría tenido una muerte segura…- murmuró Luke, sentándose.

-¡¿Y PARA ESO DEBÍAS CONVERTIR AL GATO EN UN _CYBORG?!_\- exigió saber Samanta, sin poder creer que Luke llegó a esos extremos.

-¡MÁS QUE NADA…! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DISTE UNA AMETRALLADORA?!- preguntó Slayerdramon, enojado.

-… No solo le di una…- murmuró Luke, concentrado en intentar desatar los cables en su pie- Le di un arsenal completo-

-¡LUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!- le gritaron enfadados los digimon de Jäger.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA, GRITONES!- les gritó enfadado el gato de metal, disparándoles a todos los presentes, haciendo que esquivaran los disparos, sorprendidos- ¡SOY _KURO!_ ¡Y NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER AQUÍ!- aseguró-¡ESPÉRAME, MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- y, sin más, se fue echo una bala, arrastrando consigo a Luke, quien no alcanzó a desatar los cables.

El gato destruyó la pared del jardín de la mansión al abrirse paso, perdiéndose de vista junto a la liebre que arrastraba…

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente…

Samanta, con los ojos cerrados, sumamente enfurecida, comenzó a emanar tanta aura asesina que Slayerdramon y los demás digimon de Jäger se alejaron de inmediato de ella…

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- le dio un puñetazo al piso, creando tal cráter que asustó a todos los presentes.

-¿S-Samanta-chan…?- parpadeó Nene, sorprendida y algo asustada.

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado…?- murmuró en blanco Ryouma, sin darse cuenta como Jagamon se aferraba a su cabeza, aterrorizado.

-¡LES DOY DIEZ MINUTOS DE DESCANSO!- informó enfadada Samanta, sobresaltándolos.

-S-Samanta… ¿Tienes idea de lo que hizo Luke?- le preguntó Kiriha, molesto.

-¡¿TE PARECE QUE LA TENGO, ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE PLÁTANO CON CARA DE AVESTRUZ?!- le gritó Samanta en la cara, haciendo que un poco del cabello rubio de su primo se sacudiera- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ!- aseguró enfadada, alejándose molesta, echando humo de la cabeza, dirigiéndose a los escombros de la mansión.

-Samanta explotó…- murmuró asustado Delta A-… S-Solo cuando explota… Habla como Kokoromon…-

-… Luke metió la pata a fondo…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir Ranamon, a lo que Aquilamon, Birdramon, Frigimon y Seadramon asintieron, mientras Mercurymon suspiraba, ignorando que los DemiDevimon y los Piximon, del miedo, estaban en el suelo, algo _shockeados_.

-Más problemas… Lo que faltaba…- suspiró Slayerdramon, con una mano en la cara.

-¿N-No van a hacer algo al respecto…?- le preguntó Greymon, algo recuperado de la impresión…

-¡MALDITO LUKE! ¡LE DISTE A ESE GATO **TODA LA ARMERÍA QUE ME QUEDABA!**\- resonó la voz enfurecida de Samanta, haciendo que los digimon de Jäger palideciera.

\- No. No haremos nada. Que Luke se las apañe solo- murmuró en blanco el _Caballero Plateado_, a lo que el _Ministro del País del Fuego_ asintió, igual de blanco, y muy de acuerdo.

* * *

_Residencia Kudou…_

Etsu miraba nervioso las noticias al igual que Wizardmon y Saburo, mientras Yuno caminaba nerviosa por todo el salón, a diferencia de Sky, quien estaba sentada en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, al lado del preocupado Bearmon, quien tenía a la pequeña Ciel en sus brazos, haciéndola ronronear.

-Estarán bien- le aseguró el osito, haciendo sonreír levemente a la nerviosa joven peligris.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas, nerviosos y preocupados, ya que las noticias informaban que, por el incidente en la Escuela Primaria, se había declarado _toque de queda_ hasta nuevo aviso…

En eso, sonó el timbre de la casa, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Buscan?- se sorprendió Saburo.

Etsu se adelantó a su esposa, e iba a abrir la puerta si no lo detiene Wizardmon, sorprendiéndolo

-Espere un poco, Etsu-san- le pidió el mago, a lo que el adulto asintió, y se alejó de la puerta.

Saburo se puso detrás de Wizardmon, sacando su xros loader, mientras el digimon señalaba con su bastón la puerta.

-¡¿Quién es?!- exigió saber Wizardmon, serio.

No era posible que fuera una visita normal… No con el _toque de queda_ en el que estaba la ciudad.

-Vengo a hablar con Sky-chan, Wizardmon-kun- habló una voz desde el portal.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la peligris.

-¡¿Quién es?!- preguntó Saburo, abriendo la puerta, para ver sorprendido a cierto anciano parado frente a la residencia _Kudou_.

-Puedes llamarme _Relojero_, si quieres- le aseguró el anciano, sin sorprenderse en los humanos y digimon que lo miraban sorprendidos.

-_¡¿Él es el Relojero?!_\- se sorprendió Vormundmon.

-… Sky-chan, disculpa que te moleste en esta situación tan tensa, pero me gustaría hablar contigo- le aseguró el Relojero a la joven, quien se preocupó un poco…

* * *

_Digiquartz_.

Después de recibir una dolorosa patada por parte de Klinge, MidoriGumon volvió a chocar contra la capsula de Tagiru, quien miraba asustado la paliza que le daba aquel lobo al digimon verde, quien jadeaba, adolorido, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Ningún otro digimon ha aguantado tanto tiempo mis ataques!- admitió el lobo negro, riéndose divertido.

-¿O-Otro digimon…?- jadeó MidoriGumon, frunciendo el ceño-… Tú… ¿Acaso tú…?-

-Sí…- sonrió Klinge, mostrando sus peligrosos colmillos- Ya he borrado a unos cuantos digimon, y ha sido muy placentero-

Tagiru, al escuchar eso, apretó los dientes, enojado.

-¡Tú…!- se enfureció el joven, solo para hacer reír al lobo.

-_Tsch_. Ese Klinge es un ruidoso. ¿Por qué no lo acaba y ya? Nos hace perder el tiempo- murmuró enojado Forward.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Justo como dices, Forward! ¡Que lo acabe rápido!- se le acercó sonrojada LadyDevimon.

-¡Tu déjame en paz, basura!- se molestó el adulto, alejándose de ella.

-¡Kya~! ¡Es tan cruel~!- se avergonzó LadyDevimon, incomodando a los soldados.

MidoriGumon se levantó, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban a causa del dolor de sus heridas.

-_Tsch_… Esto es molesto…- admitió el dragón, tomando la atención de Tagiru, quien lo miraba preocupado- Yo vengo buscando pistas sobre Kai… Y termino apaleado por intentar rescatarte… Mira que soy inservible…- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente por la ironía.

-… ¿Kai…?- se sorprendió Tagiru, hasta darse cuenta de todo- ¡¿Eres el hermano de Gumdramon?!- preguntó, atónito.

MidoriGumon lo miró de reojo, y sonrió tristemente, sorprendiéndolo.

-… Él ni siquiera me llama así, ¿verdad?- le preguntó tristemente, sorprendiéndolo.

-… Tú…- murmuró Tagiru.

-¡Extracción completada!- le informó Red a Forward, haciendo que Tagiru se asustara y mirara a la inconsciente Misty- Tenemos todos los _Code Xros_ de los alumnos-

-¡Bien! ¡Nos retiramos!- ordenó Forward- ¡Lleven el contenedor a Topacio por el mundo humano! Tal vez esos cazadores estén por llegar-

-¡Sí!- asintieron los soldados.

-… No…- Tagiru miró horrorizado a la pequeña-… ¡Misty-chan! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron…?!-

-¿Por qué te enojas?- se extrañó LadyDevimon, flotando cerca de él- Ni ella, ni ninguno de esos niños es un cazador. Así que el perder el _Code Xros_ no les hace tanto daño- le señaló.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡AHORA NINGUNO DE ELLOS PODRÁ TENER COMO COMPAÑERO A UN DIGIMON!- le hizo notar enfurecido Tagiru- Ninguno… ¡Ninguno podrá vivir buenas experiencias con los digimon…! ¡Nunca podrán sentir el fuerte lazo que se puede tener con uno…! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A ARRUINARLES EL FUTURO A TODOS ELLOS?!- exigió saber, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas.

-… Tú…- se sorprendió MidoriGumon, pero el dolor de sus heridas volvió, por lo que cayó de rodillas, jadeando, asustando al joven.

-¡Klinge, deja de jugar con ese digimon y bórralo de una vez!- ordenó Forward, mientras los soldados agarraban el contenedor de datos, y lo sacaban del lugar gracias a un portal dirigido al mundo humano, quedando solo él, Red, el _I.A._, los dos digimon, y los encapsulados.

-¡No necesito que me lo digas!- sonrió divertido Klinge, abalanzándose al dragón verde.

-¡MIDORIGUMON!- se asustó Tagiru…

Entonces, el joven dragón sonrió levemente, y, a tiempo, logró esquivar la zarpa del lobo negro, terminando solo con un tajo en la mejilla.

El _I.A._ se sorprendió, tanto así que no alcanzó a frenar su ataque, atravesando el cristal de la cúpula que retenía a Tagiru, rompiéndolo, liberando al joven.

-¡¿Qué?!-se enfureció Forward, mientras LadyDevimon abría un poco la boca, algo sorprendida.

-¡Ahora!- MidoriGumon golpeó con su cola al lobo, y levantó rápidamente el vuelo, agarrando a Tagiru con su cola de goma, comenzando a dirigirse a una ventana abierta del almacén.

-¡Espera!- le pidió el joven- ¡Misty-chan…! ¡Los demás niños…!-

-¡Vendremos por ellos con apoyo! ¡Solos no podemos hacer nada!- le aseguró el lastimado dragón, mirándolo de reojo, serio.

-_¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!_\- LadyDevimon se le abalanzó por detrás, con su brazo transformado en una peligrosa lanza, la cual blandió contra el digimon, quien no logró esquivarla a tiempo, recibiendo el filo del arma en su espalda, siendo cortada una de sus alas.

El dragón gritó de dolor.

-¡MIDORIGUMON!- se horrorizó Tagiru.

Ambos cayeron, aterrizando en unas cajas de cartón del almacén que amortiguaron la caída.

-¿Qué tal, Forward? ¡Los detuve~!- le sonrió emocionada LadyDevimon.

-_Tsch_. Ve a matarlos- le ordenó Forward a Klinge, quien, sobándose el estómago por el golpe que había recibido, bufó, molesto.

-¡Kya~! ¡Eres tan malo al ignorarme~!- se sonrojó la digimon oscura.

-A-Ay… D-Duele…- gimió Tagiru, sentándose de a poco entre las cajas.

Se detuvo al escuchar a MidoriGumon, quien gemía de dolor.

De inmediato comenzó a buscar al dragón entre las cajas, hasta encontrarlo un poco más abajo.

-¡MidoriGumon!- se le acercó asustado, especialmente por la fea herida que tenía en la espalda, y su ala cortada.

-E-Estoy… b-bien…- gimió el digimon verde, adolorido.

-¡No lo estás en lo absoluto!- le aseguró nervioso Tagiru, ayudándolo a sentarse, y de inmediato buscó algo en sus bolsillos- ¡Si al menos tuviera el xros loader…!-

El dragón no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, a pesar del dolor… Ese niño se preocupaba por él, más que en sí mismo…

Gumdramon tenía un muy buen amigo…

-¡Oigan, será mejor que huyan, sino, esto no será divertido!- les informó Klinge, acercándose a ellos lentamente, disfrutando de la situación.

Tagiru frunció el ceño, enojado.

-N-No puedo morir aquí…- gruñó MidoriGumon, tomando la atención del joven-… N-No hasta que encuentre al estúpido de Kai y lo mande de regreso con Red Vagimon… Y… Y sobre todo…- tosió sangre, y casi cae si Tagiru no lo sujeta.

-¡Aguanta, MidoriGumon!- le pidió asustado Tagiru.

-… Y sobre todo… tengo que verlo…- jadeó el dragón, sorprendiendo al joven-… Al menos… una última… vez…- pero ya no pudo más y cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente.

-M-MidoriGumon…- murmuró Tagiru, entendiendo que, a quien se refería el digimon, era a Gumdramon…

-Oh, vamos…- escuchó el joven, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver a Klinge frente a él, tronando sus nudillos, sonriendo satisfecho- Si no corren, me aburriré-

Tagiru lo miró enojado, y se aferró al digimon inconsciente.

-_Tsch_. ¿No correrás?- se decepcionó el lobo- ¡Como quieras!- se le abalanzó.

El joven cerró los ojos, asustado.

Pero entonces, una de las paredes del almacén se dobló por un fuerte golpe, sorprendiendo a los presentes, tanto así que Klinge falló en el golpe, destrozando las cajas al lado de Tagiru, quien, sorprendido, se levantó y alejó del lobo, el cual movía las orejas, mirando la pared doblada.

-¿Qué es…?- murmuró Red, sorprendido.

-… _Tsch_. Deben de haber llegado los estorbos- murmuró molesto Forward, preparando sus armas al igual que Red.

-¿Nos deberíamos retirar?- le preguntó su compañero.

-No… Lo mejor será entretenerlos un rato. ¡Prepárense, Klinge, LadyDevimon!- ordenó Forward.

-¡Sí~!- asintió LadyDevimon, encantada de que aquel malvado hombre la llamara por su nombre.

-¡No me des órdenes!- gruñó Klinge- ¡Y primero tengo que terminar con estos dos!-miró a Tagiru, quien retrocedió, sin soltar a MidoriGumon.

Sin más, el lobo se abalanzó al joven, quien cerró los ojos.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- llamó Tagiru, asustado.

Entonces, una ventana del techo del almacén se rompió, y de ella bajó una figura rodeada de aura negra que se abalanzó de inmediato contra Klinge, aplastándolo con fuerza contra el piso, agarrándole los brazos.

-¡¿Por arriba?!- se sorprendió LadyDevimon.

-¡Este es nuestro _round 2_, lobo!- aseguró enojado Jack, comenzando a congelar los brazos del _I.A._

-¡Maldita liebre...!- se enfureció Klinge.

-¡Jack!- se alegró Tagiru. La liebre lo miró y sonrió de lado, reteniendo con fuerza al lobo negro.

Forward y Red apuntaron con sus armas a Jack, pero, en ese momento, la pared cercana a ellos fue destrozada por MetalTyranomon, obligándolos a alejarse rápidamente.

-¡¿Llegamos a tiempo?!- siguiendo al enorme tiranosaurio, aparecieron Gumdramon, V-mon, FlameWizardmon, Sagomon, Fugamon y Ogremon.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Chicos!- se alegró de verlos Tagiru.

-¡Veo que sigues de una pieza!- sonrió de lado FlameWizardmon, blandiendo sus fósforos.

-¡Hemos venido los caballeros con y sin armadura!- comunicó V-mon, apuntando su espada hacia los dos humanos enemigos, quienes fruncieron el ceño.

Tagiru no pudo evitar sonreír. Gumdramon también sonrió, contento de ver a su mejor amigo a salvo, hasta que se percató en el digimon inconsciente que tenía este en sus brazos…

Abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

-¡¿MIDORIGUMON?!- se sorprendió el pequeño.

-¡¿Qué esperas, LadyDevimon?!- exigió saber Forward, disparándole a los digimon, quienes se cubrieron con los brazos, pero MetalTyranomon se interpuso, volviendo inútiles aquellas balas que no podían herir su piel.

-¡Sí!- la digimon preparó sus garras, pero la pared a su lado se dobló, desprendiéndose, mostrando que eran OmegaShoutmon y Tuwarmon quienes la sacaron, empujando de inmediato a la digimon y dejándola contra la pared- ¡GHA! ¡REY!- se enfureció la mujer, intentando quitarse la placa metálica que le impedía moverse, pero el dragón dorado con bufanda carmesí se lo impidió, empujándola.

-¡Tuwarmon! ¡Ahora!- pidió OmegaShoutmon.

-¡Sí!- el digimon ninja retrocedió un poco- _¡Digi-Ninpo: Telaraña!_-creó unos hilos eléctricos que se abalanzaron a la digimon oscura y al dragón, quien se alejó de inmediato, haciendo que quien quedara pegada a la pared aplastada por la placa metálica fuera LadyDevimon.

-¡Guau! ¡Buen coordinamiento!- sonrió entusiasmado Tagiru.

OmegaShoutmon y Tuwarmon lo miraron de reojo, sonriendo levemente cada uno, aliviados de ver a aquel hiperactivo niño a salvo.

Forward frunció el ceño enojado, y disparó contra Tagiru, errando, asustando al joven.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Mido!-se asustó Gumdramon.

MetalTyranomon rugió enfurecido, y, con un movimiento de sus colas, golpeó a Forward y a Red, tirándolos con fuerza contra unas cajas.

-¡Woa! ¡Buen coletazo!- admitió Jack, sentado encima de Klinge, quien tenía los brazos congelados, y parte de la espalda, quedando unido al piso.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Maldita liebre!- le gruñó enfurecido el lobo negro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estúpido matón!- se molestó Jack, levantándose.

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon se acercó a su amigo, quien sonrió, hasta darse cuenta que el pequeño miraba a su hermano inconsciente-… ¿R-Realmente es él…?-

-… Gumdramon…- murmuró el joven de _googles_, preocupado.

-¡Bien!- FlameWizardmon y Sagomon, de un tirón, terminaron de atar a Red y a Forward, quien forcejeaba, enojado.

-¡Taiki! ¡Yuu! ¡Están libres!- llamó Jack, mientras OmegaShoutmon y Tuwarmon aterrizaban, acercándose a las capsulas que retenían a los niños, preocupados, aunque el digimon ninja comenzó a buscar con la mirada a una pequeña en especial.

Entonces, una de las puertas del almacén se abrió, por la cual entraron Taiki, Yuu, Ren, Airu, Kokoromon, Dracmon y Opossumon.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Yuu! ¡Kokoromon!- sonrió contento Tagiru al verlos.

-¡Tagiru!- sonrieron Taiki y Kokoromon.

-¿Eh? ¡¿MidoriGumon?!- se sorprendió Taiki al llegar junto a Tagiru. OmegaShoutmon los miró, preocupado.

-Vino a salvarme… Pero dijo que algo le pasó a Kai…- murmuró Tagiru, mirando al dragón verde.

-¿A Kai?- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido, a lo que Kokoromon miró preocupada al dragón verde.

-Ten, Tagiru- Taiki le regresó su xros loader rojo oscuro, haciéndolo sonreír- Lo mejor será que se recupere-le pidió.

-Sí- asintió el joven, guardando a MidoriGumon en el aparato rojo.

-…- Gumdramon miró lo que hizo callado, para después ver el piso, preocupado.

-¡¿So-Son todos los niños secuestrados?!- se sorprendió Ren, mirando las capsulas.

-¡Que horrible!- Airu y Opossumon se acercaron a una, tristes- ¡Opossumon, libéralos!-

-¡Sí!-asintió la gata, preparando sus globos.

-¡Espera! ¡No sabemos si es seguro sacarlos!- avisó serio OmegaShoutmon.

-E-Están bien… Ya no pueden hacerles daño- murmuró Tagiru- ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!- miró sorprendido a Ren y a Airu, quienes, junto a sus compañeros, revisaban las capsulas.

-¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡Vine a buscar a mi hermana!- lo miró molesto Ren, mientras Dracmon buscaba entre las capsulas, nervioso.

-¡¿Tienes una hermana?!- se quedó atónito Tagiru.

-¡¿Tan sorprendente es?!- se ofendió Ren.

Tuwarmon miraba entre las capsulas, nervioso, hasta encontrar en la que estaba atrapada la pequeña que buscaba.

-¡Misty-chan!- de inmediato, sacó sus hoces, y, de un movimiento, cortó de manera tan fina el vidrio de la capsula, que esta desapareció como polvo.

-¡Misty!- se dio cuenta Ren, acercándose, mientras el digimon tomaba en brazos a la pequeña.

-Misty-chan…- Tuwarmon miró a la niña, preocupado por su estado.

-¡¿TÚ HERMANA ES _MISTY-CHAN?!_\- se quedó atónito Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru, deja de gritar!- pidió Yuu- ¡Al parecer estás en una pieza!-

-¡Estoy asustado, Yuu, idiota!- aseguró Tagiru, llorando nervioso.

-¿Cómo está Misty-chan?- Airu se acercó a Ren y a Tuwarmon junto a Opossumon, Dracmon y Kokoromon.

-Está dormida- murmuró Ren, mirando a su hermana en brazos del digimon ninja.

-…- Tuwarmon entrecerró los ojos, nervioso, hasta que OmegaShoutmon puso su mano en su hombro.

-Perdona, Tuwarmon, pero también debemos sacar a los demás niños- le avisó el dragón dorado, entendiendo la preocupación del ninja por la pequeña, convirtiéndola en su prioridad.

-… Sí…- asintió el digimon amarillo, entregándole a la niña a Ren.

-¡Maldición, si pudiera moverme los mataría a todos!- gruñó enojado Klinge, intentando quitare el hielo que lo retenía.

-¡¿Pero qué eres tú?! ¡No eres nada bonito!- se le acercó ofendida Airu.

-¿Y quién es esta vieja arrugada?- la quedó mirando fastidiado el lobo negro.

Airu lo miró indignada.

-¡Opossumon!- llamó, enojada.

-¡Sí!- su compañera se abalanzó al _I.A._, arañándole la cara dolorosamente.

Los demás las quedaron mirando.

Kokoromon miró nerviosa a Misty, y después a los demás niños encapsulados, los cuales comenzaban a ser liberados por FlameWizardmon, V-mon, Sagomon, Ogremon y Fugamon.

-Tagiru, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- lo miró nerviosa Kokoromon, observando a Forward y Red amarrados, a LadyDevimon pegada a la pared y Klinge al piso, quien les gruñía a Airu y Opossumon, a quienes Jack alejó del lobo, para evitar cualquier cosa.

-¡Algo muy malo!-aseguró Tagiru- ¡Estos malos les quitaron a Misty-chan y a todos los niños sus _Code Xros!_\- informó.

-¿Sus _qué?_\- lo miraron extrañados los jóvenes.

-¡¿Entonces no soy el único ignorante?!- se quedó atónito Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru, esto es serio!- se molestó Gumdramon.

-_Tagiru-kun, ¿es eso cierto?_\- le preguntó DarkKnightmon, serio, tomando la atención de los jóvenes, y digimon. Incluso de los enemigos atrapados.

-Vaya, vaya… Así que DarkKnightmon, ¿no? Parece que realmente estás mucho mejor que antes- sonrió algo divertido Forward.

-¡¿DarkKnightmon?!- chillaron asustados Opossumon y Dracmon.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Airu, sacando a un niño de una cúpula ayudada por Jack, quien miraba con una gota en la cabeza a los dos asustados digimon.

-No me importa- aseguró Ren, frunciendo el ceño, con su hermanita inconsciente en brazos.

-_Mph… Forward, tendré que pedirte que seas consciente de tu posición. Si estoy aquí, deteniendo a Rapidmon, es solo porque Yuu me lo pidió_\- aseguró fríamente el caballero negro, jalando con una mano la punta de una cuerda por la cual estaba amarrado Rap, quien pataleaba, enojado por esa medida de seguridad que le puso el rubio para impedir que _cruzara la línea._

Ante eso, el miembro del Proyecto Iluminati bufó, enfadado.

-¿Qué es el _Code Xros?- _OmegaShoutmon se acercó a Forward, serio- ¿Y para qué lo quieren?-

-_Bha_. Como si fuera a hablar con una bestia inmunda como tú- se enojó el adulto, a lo que el dragón frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¡¿Escuchó, Rey?! ¡Es una bestia inmunda!- lo apoyó LadyDevimon, sin poder moverse.

-¡Son unos…!- se enfureció Gumdramon, pero Kokoromon se le acercó, tranquilizándolo.

-Tagiru, ¿tú sabes lo que es?- le preguntó Yuu a su amigo.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Me lo contaron cuando estaba terriblemente encerrado!- sonrió dándose aires el joven, fastidiando al rubio- Era una cosa… rara… de datos… que… bueno…. Te quita el… e…. eh…- se quedó en blanco.

-No sabes explicarlo, ¿verdad?- lo quedó mirando Jack.

-¡No me juzguen, que tenía _miedito!_\- aseguró molesto Tagiru, lloriqueando un poco.

-Ni en estos momentos eres útil- bufó fastidiada Airu, mientras Yuu suspiraba.

-¡¿Qué?!- se enfureció Tagiru, pero Sagomon intentó calmarlo, aunque no fue necesario, porque MetalTyranomon le lamió la mejilla- ¡BHUA! ¡Ustedes si me quieren!- se conmovió, abrazando el hocico del dinosaurio de metal.

-Solo ellos- aseguró FlameWizardmon, sacando a unos pequeños.

-¡Cruel!-

-DarkKnightmon, ¿qué sabes de este _Code Xros?_\- le preguntó Taiki, al ver que Forward no diría nada.

_-… Se trata del potencial oculto en los humanos que les permite utilizar un xros loader, y formar una digixros_\- explicó el caballero negro, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y digimon presentes- _Es un concepto bastante abstracto, pero tengo entendido que es generado gracias a la singularidad que tienen ustedes para no rendirse, y perseguir sus sueños, sin importar las dificultades._

-¿T-Todos tenemos eso…?- parpadeó Airu, sorprendida como los demás- ¡¿Hasta yo?!-

-Eso parece, Airu- comentó su compañera, curiosa.

-_Ahora entiendo por qué secuestraron a todos estos niños, Yuu_\- admitió DarkKnightmon, haciendo que el rubio sacara su xros loader, preocupado-_… ¿Tú que crees, Taiki-kun…? ¿Shoutmon?_

El joven miró el piso, comprendiendo la situación, en cambio el dragón dorado frunció el ceño y miró enojado a Forward. Kokoromon bajó sus orejas, triste, mientras Jack apretaba sus puños, molesto.

-… Sí…- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, enojado.

-¿Q-Qué significa?- se extrañó Gumdramon.

-¿No es obvio?- se molestó un poco Jack.

-… Gumdramon, lo que dijo DarkKnightmon es que los _Code Xros_ son fuertes especialmente en aquellos humanos que siguen sus sueños- le explicó tristemente Kokoromon.

-… Y los humanos que más sueñan, son los _niños_\- aseguró Taiki.

Tagiru, Yuu, Airu y Ren abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, al igual que el resto de los digimon.

-¡E-Espera, _Kudou…!_ ¡¿S-Significa que a Misty…?! ¡¿A mi hermana le quitaron el _Code Xros_ que tenía?!- exigió saber enojado Ren.

-… Sí…- murmuró el líder del Xros Heart-… A todos estos niños se los quitaron…- apretó su puño vendado, enojado por lo que acababa de pasar, y que no pudieron detener- Les quitaron… el fruto de soñar…-

Nunca se imaginaron que el Proyecto Iluminati llegaría tan lejos.

MetalTyranomon gruñó tristemente, a lo que Tagiru le acarició la cabeza, igual de triste.

Jack apretó los dientes, y, molesto, se acercó a Forward, lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo estrechó contra la pared.

-¡Forward!- se asustó LadyDevimon.

-¡Jack!- se asustó Kokoromon, acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Cálmate, Jack!- le pidió OmegaShoutmon, sujetándole un brazo, pero la liebre se soltó.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren con esos _Code Xros?!_\- exigió saber enojado Jack a Forward, quien lo miraba enojado- ¡¿Y dónde los tienen?! Si lo que dijo DarkKnightmon es cierto, esos datos son demasiados importantes como para que los guardes en tu _Charger_-

Al escuchar la palabra _Charger, _Forward frunció el ceño, enojado.

-Oh… La liebre se las manda cuando está enojado- silbó Klinge, divertido con la situación.

-¡Tú cállate!- le pidió molesto FlameWizardmon.

-¡Ah! ¡Jack, los datos de los _Code Xros_ los llevaron al mundo humano!- recordó Tagiru.

-¡¿En serio?!- se sorprendió Yuu, mientras Jack miraba sorprendido al joven.

-Entonces debemos ir al mundo humano después de rescatar al resto de los niños- sentenció Taiki, serio.

-Así que, Jack, cálmate por favor- le pidió Kokoromon a la liebre, nerviosa.

-Pero… ¡Pero este tipo…!- Jack miró enojado a Forward- ¡Rayos!- lo soltó, haciendo que cayera sentado al piso- ¡Los odio! ¡A Topacio y a Forward!-aseguró molesto, hasta que Kokoromon lo abrazó, nerviosa.

-… Lo sé… Cálmate…- le pidió la digimon, con los ojos brillosos.

-…- Jack la miró algo triste, bajando sus orejas-… Ok- suspiró, haciéndola sonreír.

OmegaShoutmon miró a Kokoromon, entrecerrando los ojos…

Nuevamente, mostraba su faceta bondadosa… A ella no le gustaba que las personas que apreciaba se enfurecieran, incluso con gente que había hecho mucho daño, incluso a ella misma…

Ella era… Era demasiado buena como para estar en el frente de batalla…

_"…ella no está hecha para combatir, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, es débil de mente_-"

"_No, Samanta… Ella no es débil de mente… Es solo que tiene un gran corazón"_ pensó el dragón dorado, serio.

-¡Solo saquemos a todos estos tiernos niños de aquí y dejemos a estos locos de una buena vez!- pidió Airu, sobresaltando a los digimon que sacaban a los pequeños- ¡No entiendo nada!-

-Y yo…- murmuró Ren, mirando a su hermanita- No me importa- aseguró.

Tuwarmon, quien tenía en sus brazos a dos niños, miró de reojo a la pequeña Misty, preocupado por su bienestar.

-Lo entiendo- le aseguró Taiki a Ren- OmegaShoutmon, lo mejor será apresurarnos, no sabemos si vendrán refuerzos- le comentó a su compañero.

-… Sí, está bien- asintió el digimon- ¡LadyDevimon! ¡Supongo que no estas arrepentida de tus actos!- miró a la mujer digital, quien continuaba en sus intentos vanos de liberarse.

-¡Claro que no!-chilló indignada la digimon.

-_Bha_. Pierde el tiempo, Rey- aseguró Gumdramon, inflando un cachete de la molestia- ¡Deje de actuar como el _buen Rey_ y venga a ayudar!-exigió, pataleando.

El dragón dorado lo miró de reojo sonriendo levemente, y se acercó para ayudar a Ogremon, quien había destruido una cúpula.

-Vamos, Jack… Solo, dejémoslos- le pidió Kokoromon a Jack, quien aún miraba enojado a Forward, quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

-Ya… Ya…- suspiró la liebre, rascándose la cabeza- Los niños son prioridad, y si me alejo de ese tipo carnívoro, mejor- agregó, señalando a Klinge.

-¡Voy a matarte cuando este estúpido hielo se derrita!- le gruñó enfurecido el lobo.

-¡Más razón para alejarme rápidamente de aquí!- le gritó Jack, a lo que Kokoromon sonrió, nerviosa.

-… ¿Quién demonios te crees, estúpida Kokoromon?- le dijo molesto Forward a la digimon naranja, haciendo que lo mirara- ¡Solo eres un bicho raro para nuestras investigaciones! ¡¿Y vienes y controlas a todo el mundo con tus _palabritas de aliento?!_\- escupió a los pies de Kokoromon, quien retrocedió, espantada.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se preocupó Gumdramon, quien había estado arrastrando a un niño fuera de una cúpula ayudado por Sagomon.

OmegaShoutmon se volteó de inmediato.

MetalTyranomon rugió, enojado.

-¡Ah! ¡Cálmate!- le pidieron de inmediato Tagiru y FlameWizardmon al enorme digimon de metal.

-¡Kokoromon-chan!- V-mon se acercó a la digimon, quien estaba bastante sorprendida.

-E-Estoy bien… N-No es nada- le aseguró ella, nerviosa.

-¡Me das náuseas, imbécil pacifista!-le aseguró Forward a Kokoromon, quien bajó la mirada.

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE LA HICISTE…!- Jack se abalanza al humano si Kokoromon no lo detiene- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escupirle a mi hermana?!-

-¡C-Cálmate, Jack! ¡N-No es nada!- le aseguró la V-mon.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?!- se enfadó Tagiru, acercándose

-¡Le cortaré la lengua!-aseguró V-mon, enojado, desenvainando su espada.

-¡No es nada!-intentó convencerlos Kokoromon, nerviosa.

-¡Le daré una…!- Gumdramon se aleja si Sagomon no lo detiene- ¡Suéltame!-

-No puedo creer que sea así- murmuró Yuu, molesto.

-Sí…- asintió Tuwarmon, también molesto.

-¡GGGGG! ¡Ya ese viejo me indignó por completo!- chilló enojada Airu, apoyada por Opossumon.

-¡Voy a golpearlo!- aseguraron al mismo tiempo Fugamon y Ogremon, pero Taiki los detuvo con su mano, aunque el mismo joven se veía molesto.

-¡Puedes aparentar ser amiga de todos ellos!- le aseguró Forward a Kokoromon, quien intentaba calmar a Tagiru, Jack y V-mon- ¡Pero solo eres un estorbo!- le gritó, dejándola quieta- ¡¿Por qué crees que me fue tan fácil borrar a ese compañero tuyo, _Pegasusmon?!_\- preguntó divertido, haciéndola palidecer- Que yo recuerde… la bala que lo mató iba dirigida a ti, ¿no?- sonrió satisfecho el adulto.

Lo que dijo calló a Jack, Tagiru y V-mon, mientras los demás digimon, Taiki y Yuu se quedaban quietos.

Kokoromon abrió sus ojos rojos, recordando como Pegasusmon la había empujado cuando Forward disparó en contra suya, siendo él quien recibió la bala…

-_¡FORWARD!_\- se enfureció Rapidmon, quien estuvo a punto de salir del xros loader amarillo si DarkKnightmon no sujeta la cuerda que lo amarraba, deteniéndolo.

MetalTyranomon volvió a rugir.

-¡C-Cálmate, MetalTyranomon!-pidió FlameWizardmon, consciente de la destrucción que podría causar ese dinosaurio digital enfurecido.

-¿C-Cómo te atreviste…?- lo miró enojado Tagiru- ¡¿Te burlas de las vidas de los digimon?!-

-¡Son solo seres inferiores a nosotros!- le aseguró Forward- ¡Solo animales que hasta tú, un cazador, usas para tu propio beneficio!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA!- se enojó Tagiru.

-Ya… Ya me hiciste enojar…- aseguró enfadado Jack, activando su sistema- ¡Ya fue suficiente…!-

Pero entonces, el puño de OmegaShoutmon se incrustó a la pared a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Forward, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, dejando callado al humano.

Tanto así, que Klinge, quien había estado disfrutando de la tensión en el ambiente, se quedó sorprendido.

-¡Forward!- se asustó LadyDevimon.

-¡S-Shoutmon!- se sorprendió Taiki, y se asustó al ver que el dragón dorado era rodeado levemente por data oscura.

-… No te permitiré…- gruñó OmegaShoutmon, mirando enfurecido a Forward con sus ojos ámbar-… No te atrevas a burlarte de Kokoromon, **y menos en mi presencia-**ordenó- **O te mataré**-le aseguró.

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, asustada.

-R-Rey…- murmuró Gumdramon, sorprendido y asustado.

-E-Esto es malo…- murmuró nervioso Jack, desactivando su sistema.

-_¡Shoutmon, cálmate!_\- ordenó DarkKnightmon.

-**Cállate-** OmegaShoutmon miró de reojo a Yuu, quien se asustó al darse cuenta, como los demás, en el color de ojos del dragón dorado- **Después de él, vienes tú, maldito traidor-**

Ante eso, DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando…?- murmuró Ren, mirando sorprendido la oscuridad que rodeaba al dragón dorado.

-N-No lo sé… ¡Pero no me gusta!- aseguró indignada Airu, algo temerosa.

-¡Shoutmon, mantente calmado!- le pidió Taiki- ¡Esto es lo que quiere Forward! ¡Que nos peleemos unos con otros…! ¡A mí también me enfurece lo que ha dicho…! ¡Pero ahora mismo debemos sacar a los niños y llevarlos a un lugar seguro!-le recordó.

-**…**\- OmegaShoutmon lo miró un rato, sin sacar su puño de la pared, razón por la cual Forward no decía nada al entender su situación-** Tú también… eres basura…**-

Eso dejó helado a Taiki.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Ya fue suficiente!-aseguró enfadado Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz- ¡Calma esos humos! ¡Yo también estoy enojado pero no voy a desquitarme con el resto!-

El dragón dorado rodeado de oscuridad lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

Kokoromon, en cambio, miraba nerviosa y asustada a OmegaShoutmon…

No le gustaba cuando él tenía esos ojos ámbar… Los ojos de Apocalymon.

Forward se mordió levemente el labio.

-¡Ahora, Red!- llamó a su subalterno, quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

-¡Sí!- Red, quien, aprovechando que Forward tomó a propósito la atención de todo el Xros Heart, logró sacar de su cinturón tres canicas moradas, las cuales rompió al recibir la señal de su superior.

Al romperlas, se creó una explosión en donde estaban los dos miembros del Proyecto, pasando a llevar a OmegaShoutmon, a Kokoromon, Jack, Tagiru y V-mon.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Rey! ¡Kokoromon-sama!- se asustó Gumdramon, pero, como los demás, se cubrió los brazos por el humo que salió de la explosión que llenó todo el almacén, y no solo eso, sino que destrozó gran parte, haciendo que comenzaran a caer escombros.

-¡Shoutmon!- llamó Taiki, pero no podía ver nada a causa del humo, y se cubrió con los brazos cuando un escombro cayó cerca suyo.

-¡Esto es malo!- se asustó Airu, azul del miedo.

En eso, Ren levantó el rostro al ver que se le acercaba un escombro, a lo que Dracmon se puso frente a él para detenerlo, pero no fue necesario, ya que Tuwarmon lo cortó, protegiéndolos.

-E-Eso no fue necesario- le aseguró el joven, serio.

-… No te protegí a ti- le aseguró el ninja, mirando de reojo a la pequeña en los brazos del niño.

Ren miró a su hermana inconsciente, nervioso.

-¡Debemos sacar a todos los niños!- avisó Yuu, a lo que los digimon, tan sorprendidos como él, asintieron.

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!- Pinocchimon, Revolmon, Knigthmon, y Spadamon salieron del xros loader de Taiki, y como los demás, tomaron a los niños, escapando de inmediato del almacén, el cual comenzó a derrumbarse por completo.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Gumdramon! ¡Rápido!- los llamó Yuu, a punto de dejar el peligroso lugar.

-¡No puedo irme sin Shoutmon y los demás!- aseguró Taiki, nervioso.

-¡Menos yo! ¡No puedo dejarlos!- gruñó Gumdramon, enojado y nervioso.

De repente, un escombro cayó cerca de ellos, haciendo que por el impacto cayeran al piso…

* * *

-¡YUU! ¡TAIKI! ¡GUMDRAMON!- Tuwarmon, quien había logrado salir como los demás, con dos niños en los brazos, se dio cuenta que sus amigos no habían salido.

-¡¿Siguen dentro?!-se asustó Airu.

Ren abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Los digimon miraron asustados el almacén que se derrumbaba, a lo que MetalTyranomon rugió, llamando a sus compañeros.

Entonces, de entre los escombros, salió OmegaShoutmon, sujetando a Taiki, Yuu, Gumdramon y Kokoromon, junto a Harpymon, quien sujetaba a Tagiru, V-mon y Jack.

-¡Son Harpymon y el Rey!- suspiró aliviado FlameWizardmon, mientras los demás digimon vitoreaban contentos al verlos salir.

El dragón y el digimon alado aterrizaron en la calle, cerca de ellos, depositando a quienes llevaban en el suelo.

-¿R-Rey…?- Gumdramon miró sorprendido al digimon dorado, quien volvía a tener sus ojos azules y ya no era rodeado de oscuridad.

-…- OmegaShoutmon lo miró serio, y después a Kokoromon, quien parpadeó, extrañada, observando como su casco dejaba de brillar, indicando que fue esa _Reliquia Digital_ la que logró purificar la data oscura que había salido del dragón.

-¿Eres… tú?- preguntó curiosa Kokoromon.

OmegaShoutmon asintió, serio, a lo que Gumdramon y Kokoromon sonrieron aliviados, al igual que Taiki.

-¡Yuu!- Tuwarmon se acercó al rubio, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-E-Estoy bien, Tuwarmon. Perdóname por haberte asustado- se disculpó sinceramente Yuu, a lo que el digimon suspiró, aliviado de verlo a salvo.

-¡AH! ¡Estuvo cerca, Harpymon!- aseguró Tagiru, aliviado, a lo que su amigo sonrió.

-¡Demasiado!- le gruñó Gumdramon, abalanzándosele, tirándole el pelo.

-Vaya, la estructura de esa cosa no era muy buena- suspiró V-mon.

-¡No ahora!- le pidió exasperado Jack.

-A-Al menos todos estamos bien-sonrió incomodo Taiki, hasta percatarse que OmegaShoutmon se sentó de rodillas, extrañándolo- ¿Shoutmon?-

-…- el dragón dorado entrecerró los ojos, nervioso- Ta-Taiki… Y-Yo no quise… N-No sé qué me pasó…-le aseguró-… Nunca te llamaría… Yo…- intentó disculparse, hasta que su amigo le sonrió.

-Lo sé- le aseguró Taiki, a lo que su compañero lo miró, agradecido.

-… Perdón, Taiki- se disculpó el dragón.

-Oh. El rey se puso melancólico- se burló Gumdramon, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del digimon- ¡AY! ¡REY MALO!-

Jack suspiró cansado, a lo que Kokoromon sonrió, nerviosa.

-¡Son unos ingratos, asustándonos así!- se ofendió Airu.

-A-Al menos todos están a salvo- señaló Knigthmon, sujetando a tres pequeños, queriendo ver el lado positivo.

-… ¿Gatos…?-

Esa voz sorprendió a los presentes, por lo que miraron a Ren, quien miraba sorprendido a Misty, quien había abierto los ojos, cansada.

-Hermanito… Hay muchos gatitos…- la pequeña señaló a los digimon que sujetaban a los niños secuestrados- ¿Vinieron a jugar?-

-… M-Misty…- Ren la miró aliviado- ¡No seas tan problemática!- le pidió, algo molesto.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó la peliazul, especialmente porque Dracmon se colgó al brazo de Ren, llorando a mares.

-¡Misty-chan!- Airu también la abrazó llorando a mares, incomodando a Ren.

-¡Misty-chan!- se alegraron Tagiru y Gumdramon, acercándose a la niña, a quien Ren dejó en el piso, mostrando que podía estar parada sin problemas.

-¡Misty-chan!- Tuwarmon también se le acercó, tomando la atención de la pequeña.

-¡Ah! ¡Que gato más amarillo! ¿Te duele el estómago?-preguntó la niña.

-¡Soy yo, _Damemon!_\- aseguró Tuwarmon, mientras Yuu, Jack y V-mon se les acercaban, contentos.

-¡Nop! ¡Mi Damemon es blanquito, muy bonito, pachoncito, y graciosito!- aseguró la pequeña, moviendo los brazos.

-_¿P-Pachoncito…?_\- se quedó en blanco Tuwarmon, a lo que Yuu se tapó la boca para no reírse-… Y-Yuu… ¿Acaso soy gordo como _Damemon?_\- preguntó.

-N-No, para nada- le aseguró de inmediato su amigo, intentando controlar la risa que le dio, a diferencia de Tagiru y Gumdramon, quienes ya se retorcían de risa.

-¡Tienes una fans, Tuwarmon!- se burló Tagiru, incomodando al ninja.

-¡¿Dónde está mi Damemon?!- pataleó Misty- ¡Hermanito! ¡¿Y Damemon?!- preguntó, preocupada.

-Misty, harás llorar con más fuerza a Dracmon- Ren le señaló a su compañero, quien lloraba a mares, restregándose los ojos con el brazo.

-¡Ah! ¡No llores, Dracmon!- le pidió la niña, sobándole la cabecita.

Tuwarmon miró a Misty, suspiró, y tosió, tomando su atención.

-Te equivocas si piensas que crees que no soy Damemon, porque si lo soy-dame- recitó, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

De inmediato, Tagiru, Gumdramon, V-mon, FlameWizardmon, Pinocchimon, Fugamon, Ogremon y Harpymon comenzaron a reírse del digimon ninja, sonrojándolo bastante.

-¡¿Ha-Hablaste así como T-Tuwarmon?!- se rió divertido Tagiru, tirándose al piso, riéndose sin parar- ¡A-Ay! ¡M-Me duele el estómago!-

Gumdramon también se tiró al piso, sin dejar de reírse.

-Esto es… extraño…- admitió Jack, sonriendo levemente.

Tuwarmon se sonrojó más fuerte, especialmente al ver como su compañero se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, intentando no reírse.

-… ¿Damemon?- Misty parpadeó, tomando la atención del pobre ninja-… ¿Realmente… eres el gatito Damemon?- preguntó, curiosa.

-S-Sí…- le aseguró Tuwarmon, queriendo ignorar las burlas de sus amigos.

-… Da… memon…- sonrió Misty, para comenzar a llorar, sobresaltando a Ren y a Dracmon- ¡Damemon!- se le pegó a la pierna, llorando tiernamente- ¡Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho y mucho!-

-Sí, también te extrañé, Misty-chan- le aseguró Tuwarmon, acariciándole la cabeza con su brazo libre, ya que sujetaba con el otro a los niños inconscientes.

-¡Kya~! ¡Misty-chan es tan tierna~!- aseguró Airu, incomodando al ya fastidiado Ren.

-¡BHUA! ¡NO PUEDO REIRME AL VER ESTO!- aseguró Tagiru, restregándose con el brazo su rostro, llorando a mares, al igual que Harpymon, Ogremon, Fugamon, V-mon y Knigthmon.

-¡Es tan bello!- aseguró el caballero.

-… Estos…- se fastidió Ren.

Taiki, al lado de OmegaShoutmon y Kokoromon, sonrió, contento.

-S-Shoutmon- lo llamó Kokoromon, tomando su atención- P-Perdona que por mi culpa volvieras a tener problemas con Apocalymon…- se disculpó, triste, haciendo que Taiki la mirara, preocupado-… Siempre te meto en problemas… Con razón… estás enojado conmigo…-se entristeció más.

El dragón dorado la miró serio, respiró hondo, y le acarició la cabeza, sorprendiéndola.

-… No, quien te mete en problemas siempre soy yo- le aseguró OmegaShoutmon, triste-… Perdóname, Kokoromon… Por todo…- le pidió.

La V-mon naranja abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y tomó la mano del dragón dorado, sonriendo contenta y agradecida.

-¡Sí!- asintió feliz Kokoromon, haciendo sonreír al Rey.

Taiki los miró, y sonrió contento…

Entonces, las orejas de Jack detectaron algo, haciendo que mirara para todos lados, extrañando a Yuu.

Taiki también se dio cuenta de eso, hasta sentir que algo se les acercaba velozmente, al igual que OmegaShoutmon, quien se volteó de inmediato, para ver a tres figuras abalanzárseles.

-¡Cuidado!- empujó a Kokoromon y a Taiki, recibiendo él la embestida de las figuras, cayendo al piso, alertando a los presentes.

-¡Taiki-san!- se asustó Tagiru, dejando de inmediato la risa.

-¡Rey! ¡Kokoromon-sama!- se asustó Gumdramon.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los que atacaron al dragón dorado eran tres Kopierer con la forma de aves de gran tamaño, de al menos 2 metro y medio de altura, con alas pequeñas, pero patas y pico prominentes.

-¡Kopierer!- se sorprendió Pinocchimon.

-¡¿Justo ahora?!- se molestó FlameWizardmon.

-¡¿Q-Qué clase de animales son ahora?!- se indignó Airu, azul del asco- ¡Son horribles!-

-Parecen avestruces…- murmuró Ren, molesto, a lo que Dracmon se rió levemente, nervioso.

-No… No lo son… ¡Son _Aves del Terror!_\- se dio cuenta Yuu, reconociendo la forma que tenían esos Kopierer.

-¿Aves del Terror?- lo quedó mirando V-mon- Tengo miedo, pero no voy a ponerles un nombre así- aseguró.

-¡Esto no es un juego!- aseguró Jack, quien también reconoció a esas criaturas- ¡Es un ave del periodo _Cenozoico_! ¡Uno de los depredadores más mortales de Sudamérica!- le informó, exasperado.

-¡¿EH?!- se asustaron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-E-Eso explica…- gruñó OmegaShoutmon, sentándose con cuidado ayudado por Taiki y Kokoromon, con una mano en el pecho, el cual mostraba unos rasguños- Tienen una fuerza descomunal-

-¡¿Por qué siempre que nos metemos con ustedes salen esas feas criaturas?!- exigió saber Airu, pataleando.

-¡Damemon, caza al pajarito!- pidió Misty, aun pegada a la pierna de Tuwarmon.

-No funcionaría…- murmuró el ninja.

-Pero de dónde salieron…- murmuró Taiki, preocupado.

Jack frunció el ceño, mirando como las aves les graznaban, enfurecidos.

-Bueno, solos debemos hacerles comer el antídoto para que vuelvan a ser digimon- señaló Gumdramon, pero Taiki negó- ¡¿Cómo qué no?!-

-_Gumdramon, solo podemos salvar a los digimon que no han sido infectados, o sean incompletos… Los Kopierer no son digimon_\- le recordó Wisemon, serio.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!- escucharon, y los jóvenes y digimon levantaron la vista para ver asomarse por uno de los techos de un edificio cercano a Klinge, al igual que a Forward, Red y LadyDevimon - ¡Estúpidos Kopierer, mátenlos a todos!-

Al escucharlo, las aves se abalanzaron al grupo, pero MetalTyranomon los interceptó y les dio tal coletazo que lanzó con fuerza hacia unos postes.

-Son rápidos- murmuro Yuu, sorprendido.

-¡¿Así que ustedes trajeron a estos Kopierer?!- se molestó Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz- ¡¿No saben cuándo dejar de molestar?!-

-¿Nos retiramos?- preguntó Red a su superior.

-¡No me retiraré hasta que capturemos a Kokoromon!- le aseguró Forward- ¡Necesitamos su _virus solitario!_-

-¡Hazle caso a Forward!- ordenó LadyDevimon al soldado, incomodándolo.

"_Cierto… ¡Ellos no saben que Kokoromon…!"_recordó Taiki, para fruncir el ceño, preocupado.

-Muy bien…- Red sacó dos canicas de su cinturón, muy idénticas a las que habían causado la explosión en el almacén, las rompió, y las lanzó, haciendo que de los restos ocurrieran dos explosiones, y, del humo, salieron dos criaturas moradas.

Una enorme serpiente aterrizó con fuerza en la calle, haciendo temblar el piso y que los digimon y jóvenes cayeran de rodillas, mientras un gigante tiburón salía flotando de entre el humo, abriendo sus enormes fauces.

-¡¿UNA _TITANOBOA _Y UN _MEGALODON?!- _gritaron Jack y Yuu, atónitos.

-¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?!- gritaron Tagiru y Airu, asustados.

-¡¿Q-Qué animales son esos?!- preguntó V-mon, atónito.

-¡Las titanoboas son serpientes extintas del _Paleoceno_!- le explicó Yuu, nervioso- Y-Y los megalodones son tiburones del _Cenozoico,_ y-y eran temidos por su tamaño y la fuerza de sus mordidas- agregó, nervioso.

-¿Q-Qué tan fuerte?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Tagiru.

-C-Comían… ballenas…- le dijo Jack, nervioso…

Los jóvenes y los digimon los quedaron mirando.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- se horrorizaron Tagiru, Airu y Gumdramon.

-¡¿Y cómo saben de esas cosas?!- exigió saber Tagiru.

-¡Me crié viendo _documentales!-_se defendió Jack.

-¡Y se llama _conocimiento básico_ y _prestar atención en la clase de historia_, Tagiru!- agregó Yuu, ofendido igual que la liebre.

Entonces, los cinco Kopierer se les abalanzaron, asustando a los jóvenes y digimon.

-_¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!-_OmegaShoutmon disparó contra las cinco criaturas, deteniéndolas.

-_¡Time Shift!_\- Taiki abrió un gran portal al mundo humano- ¡Knigthmon, chicos, llévense a los niños de aquí!-les pidió.

-¡Pero…!- se sorprendió Pinocchimon.

-¡Esta será una zona de batalla!-le aseguró el joven- ¡Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu, Tuwarmon, OmegaShoutmon y yo nos quedaremos! ¡Todos los demás váyanse y lleven a los niños a un lugar seguro!-

-E-Está bien…- aceptó de mala gana el digimon madera, a lo que los demás digimon comenzaron a irse por el portal.

-¡No nos vuelvan a hacer preocupar!- ordenó FlameWizardmon, antes de irse con V-mon, quien llevaba a un niño al hombro.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Tagiru, levantando su xros loader, preparado para pelear junto a Gumdramon, quien chocó sus puños- ¡Gumdramon, _Chou-shinka!_\- del aparato rojo, salió una luz, y el pequeño digimon fue envuelto en datos digitales, evolucionando.

-¡Arresterdramon!- rugió el dragón morado, listo para pelear.

-Aun no entiendo _cómo_ pueden evolucionar sin problemas- admitió Opossumon, quien ayudaba a sacar a los inconscientes niños gracias a sus globos.

-¡Yo me largo para no ver esas cosas!- aseguró Airu, mientras Tuwarmon le entregaba los niños que llevaba a MetalTyranomon, quien los acomodó en su lomo, para después despegar de su pierna a Misty, y entregársela a Ren.

-Nos vemos, Misty-chan- se despidió Tuwarmon, alejándose y acercándose a Yuu, preparado.

-¡AH! ¡Quiero estar con Damemon!- pataleó la niña.

-¡Después!- le aseguró su hermano, saliendo del portal junto a Dracmon, quien también llevaba un niño, seguidos por MetalTyranomon, quien se volteo algo preocupado.

-¡Tranquilo, estaremos bien!-le aseguró Kokoromon, despidiéndose con la mano.

El dinosaurio asintió, y se retiró, quedando solo el Xros Heart, Jack, Kokoromon, y aquellos Kopierer.

-¡Kokoromon, tú también te vas!- ordenó OmegaShoutmon, sacando de su cinturón el mango de espada plateado que llevaba, del cual salió un largo filo de fuego.

-¡NO!- negó la V-mon naranja a su lado- ¡¿Y si eres herido?!-

-¡Idiota, ese imbécil quiere lastimarte! ¡¿Si eres herida como voy a mantener la calma?!- la calló el dragón dorado, dejándola sorprendido-… Entiéndelo- le pidió.

-Pero…- se entristeció Kokoromon.

-Vamos, Kokoromon, yo vigilo a tu novio- le aseguró Jack, a lo que ella infló un poco los cachetes, asintiendo.

-Kokoromon-sama, déjenos esto a nosotros, retírese- le pidió Arresterdramon, acercándose a OmegaShoutmon junto con Tuwarmon y Jack.

-E-Está bien…- suspiró Kokoromon, alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose al portal…

-¡Quiero a mi Damemon!- Misty salió de golpe del portal, chocando con la digimon, quedando encima de ella en el instante en que aquella puerta dimensional se cerraba.

-¡¿MISTY-CHAN?!- la quedaron mirando los jóvenes y los digimon, atónitos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kokoromon~!- se alegró la niña, abrazando a la V-mon, quien parpadeó, sumamente confundida.

-Ups… Conste que esta vez no ha sido mi culpa-le aseguró a OmegaShoutmon, quien se golpeó la cara con el mango de su espada, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Jejeje. Parece que los bandos también han sido distribuidos- sonrió LadyDevimon, volando cerca de aquel gigante tiburón que se reponía del ataque dado por el dragón dorado- ¡Y por cierto, Rey! ¡Creo que es mejor que _su novia_ este de este lado! Porque si Forward la quiere, entonces no me molestaría ir a cualquier parte por ella, aunque tenga que cortar algunos cuellos- aseguró, soplando sus uñas.

Kokoromon inconscientemente tragó saliva.

-¡¿Y tú que tienes contra Kokoromon?!- pataleó exasperado Tagiru.

-¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Con solo ver su _evolución_ me dan ganas de borrarla aquí mismo!- chilló indignada la digimon oscura.

-¿Su evolución?- se extrañó Taiki.

-Los digimon oscuros pueden ver las evoluciones de los digimon ángeles- le explicó su compañero, mirándolo de reojo- Y LadyDevimon detesta a esa clase de digimon-

-Ya veo…- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡Un minuto! ¡Phelesmon! ¡¿Tú ya la habías visto?!- miró su xros loader.

-_Sí-_asintió el digimon, extrañado.

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste?!- pataleó el niño.

-_Yuu, recárgame_\- pidió DarkKnightmon, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-_¡A mí también! ¡Ya no aguanto quedarme de brazos cruzado!_-pataleó Rapidmon, a lo que Jack sonrió de lado.

-E-Está bien, gracias-sonrió Yuu, levantando su xros loader.

-¡¿Crees que te dejaría sacar a un _pez gordo?!_\- en un parpadeo gris, Klinge, con su sistema activado, apareció al lado de Yuu, dispuesto a darle un zarpazo, pero Jack lo detuvo dándole tal puñetazo en el estómago que lo mandó a rodar, sorprendiendo al joven.

-¡No esta vez!- aseguró Jack- ¡Yo me encargo de este lobo, ustedes de los Kopierer y la loca!-

-¡¿Quién es loca?!- se ofendió LadyDevimon.

-Sí- asintió Yuu, a lo que Jack también asintió, y se alejó, para poder pelear contra Klinge- _¡Reload, DarkKnightmon, Rapidmon!_\- del xros loader salieron los respectivos digimon.

-Tuwarmon, Rapidmon, encárguense de las aves- ordenó el Rey, serio.

-¡Sí!- ambos asintieron, y se abalanzaron a los Kopierer aves, que también se les abalanzaron.

-¡Yo puedo solo con la serpiente gigante!- aseguró Arresterdramon, jactancioso, y, antes de que el dragón dorado le reclamara, saltó, dirigiéndose al Kopierer serpiente- _¡Spin Calibur!_\- le dio tal golpe que lo lanzó a varios metros, chocando con fuerza contra un edificio.

-Este idiota…- se molestó OmegaShoutmon.

-Ja. ¡No es nada!- el dragón morado miró divertido al enorme Kopierer que intentaba reponerse, pero se quedó quieto al sentir a LadyDevimon apareciendo detrás de él, dispuesta a clavarle sus garras, pero le fue impedido por el rayo de data morado que la golpeó, mandándola con fuerza a varios metros.

-¡¿Quién se atreve…?!- se enfadó LadyDevimon, sobándose el brazo lastimado.

Arresterdramon se volteó, para ver sorprendido que el rayo lo lanzó DarkKnightmon, quien bajó la mano.

-¿Te molesta si me encargo de ella?- le preguntó el caballero negro al dorado, quien, mirando el panorama, frunció el ceño.

En eso, el enorme megalodón se abalanzó a los jóvenes, asustándolos.

-… Haz lo que quieras- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, elevándose y dirigiéndose con rapidez contra el enorme tiburón, propinándole tal patada en el vientre que este se elevó a varios metros.

DarkKnightmon sonrió de lado, y se dirigió a LadyDevimon, quien retrocedió un poco, preparando sus garras.

-Veamos si este pequeño _entrenamiento_ me ayuda a saber si recuperé toda mi fuerza…- murmuró el caballero negro, blandiendo su lanza.

-¡No me veas por lo bajo!- se ofendió la mujer, y se abalanzó al digimon oscuro.

* * *

-Ya... Ya comenzaron…- murmuró Yuu, serio, observando las peleas.

-Kokoromon, no te alejes de nuestro lado…- le pidió Taiki a la digimon, quien asintió, con su martillo en mano- ¿Eh? ¿Y Misty-chan?- se dio cuenta que no estaba junto a su amiga, quien parpadeó, mirando para todos lados.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿D-Dónde está?!- Tagiru también comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

Tuwarmon, quien bloqueaba el peligroso pico abierto del Kopierer contra el que se enfrentaba, mientras Rapidmon les disparaba a los otros dos, miró de reojo a los jóvenes al escuchar que la niña de pelo azul no estaba.

-¡Dale, dale, Damemon!- escuchó, por lo que se quedó helado, y miró de reojo a su espalda, para encontrar a la pequeña sentada cómodamente en el asiento que alguna vez fue de un camarada que lo traicionó- ¡Gánale al pajarito, lindo gatito!- sonrió Misty.

-¡¿MISTY-CHAN?!- la quedaron mirando Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu y Kokoromon, los tres jóvenes con la boca completamente abierta de la sorpresa y el _shock_.

-¡¿M-Misty-chan?!- tartamudeó Tuwarmon, a lo que la niña asintió, sonriendo- ¡No deberías estar aquí!- le aseguró, pateando al Kopierer, haciéndolo chocar contra los que se reponían de los disparos de Rapidmon.

-Nop. Deberías decir _"Te equivocas si piensas en quedarte aquí"_\- corrigió sonriendo Misty.

-¡Oye, Tuwarmon! ¡Este no es un parque de diversiones!- le aseguró indignado la liebre plateada.

-¡Lo sé!- aseguró nervioso el digimon ninja.

La pequeña, simplemente, sonrió contenta.

* * *

Klinge rodó nuevamente por el piso tras recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Jack, haciendo que chocara contra una pared, resquebrajándola un poco.

-¡Maldita liebre…!- el lobo se levantó, activando su sistema, siendo rodeado de aura gris, pero Jack, rodeado de aura negra, le dio un puñetazo al piso, congelándolo, atascando los pies del _I.A._ en el frío piso- ¡¿Q-Qué?!- se sorprendió.

-Tal vez su sistema sea más fuerte que el tuyo…- admitió Jack, serio- ¡Pero si no puedes moverte, no podrás emplearlo!-

-Muy buena observación- gruñó Klinge, para después sonreír- ¡¿Pero realmente crees que tu hielo pueda protegerte de mis truenos?!- preguntó, apuntando a su enemigo con ambas manos, lanzando un rayo de electricidad gris dirigido a Jack, quien se cubrió con los brazos, creando una pared de hielo que detuvo el ataque.

El lobo negro bufó molesto, y comenzó a lanzar varios rayos en contra de Jack, quien se protegía con aquel hielo, el cual, para su sorpresa, comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

-¡Tal vez tu sistema sea considerado el más fuerte!- le aseguró Klinge, tomando la atención de la liebre- ¡Pero si eres un inútil en la consistencia del hielo, TE HACE EL MÁS DÉBIL!- al decir lo último, el hielo que defendía a Jack se resquebrajó, haciendo que fuera víctima de los rayos del lobo.

-¡Jack!- se asustó Kokoromon al darse cuenta de eso, tomando la atención de Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu.

Después de ser electrocutado, Jack, de pie, jadeó, con una leva corriente pasando por su lastimado cuerpo, y, cuando escuchó el ruido de algo romperse, levantó la vista, para ver que Klinge no solo se había librado de su hielo, sino que, de un segundo a otro, estaba frente a él, preparando su puño, mientras su energía gris oscilaba por la velocidad.

Klinge sonrió al ver la sorpresa en los ojos celestes de Jack, y le brindó tal puñetazo en el mentón, que lo levantó a varios centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo escupir sangre, y que cayera a varios metros, lastimado.

-¡JACK!- Kokoromon se le acercó de inmediato, seguida de Tagiru, quien lo ayudó a sentarse.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó Tagiru, asustado.

-Ra-Rayos…- Jack se limpió sangre del mentón, enojado.

-¡Y es por esto, que la _Velocidad_ le gana a la _Defensa_, especialmente cuando esta es una muy inútil!- se rió Klinge, satisfecho, saboreando la mirada de odio que recibió de Tagiru.

* * *

-Uno menos- sonrió de lado Forward, apreciando los combates junto a Red, quien, serio, le entregó un control gris- ¡Ah! Cierto, debemos librarnos del otro _pez gordo_\- recordó, girando una manilla del aparato, haciendo expandir unas ondas rojas de este.

LadyDevimon, tras recibir un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de DarkKnightmon, volvió a chocar contra un edificio, lastimada.

-Mm…- el caballero digital, que no se había movido de su sitió desde que empezó el combate, miró su mano, cerrándola y extendiéndola un rato- Aun no _soy yo_, pero me conformo- sentenció, apuntando a la mujer con su lanza.

Pero, cuando las ondas rojas de Forward lo tocaron, fue rodeado de data verde, y de inmediato sintió una opresión en la cabeza, por la que se la agarró, gritando de dolor.

-¡DARKKNIGHTMON!- se asustó Yuu.

OmegaShoutmon, quien acababa de esquivar una peligrosa mordida de aquel enorme Kopierer, lo miró, sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- le preguntó preocupado Arresterdramon, esquivando una mordida de la enorme serpiente, chocando de espaldas con el dragón dorado.

-No lo sé…- murmuró el Rey, serio.

-¿Qué te parece, DarkKnightmon?- preguntó Forward, sonriendo, apreciando como el digimon oscuro, sin dejar de gritar de dolor, perdía altura-Topacio hizo muy bien en instalar en tus datos un _Troyano_ ¿Sabes lo que es, no?- sonrió, especialmente porque el caballero lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Un _Troyano?_\- murmuró Tagiru, aun aferrando a Jack, quien jadeaba, molesto.

-Es un virus- murmuró Yuu, preocupado.

-Sí, mi creadora les instaló un virus de ese tipo a todos los digimon que sacó del Mar Digital- les informó divertido Klinge, tomando su atención- Y sí que le debe doler, ya que él son **dos digimon, **o sea, **dos **_**Troyano**_**-**se rió, divertido.

Yuu frunció el ceño, preocupado.

DarkKnightmon intentó pensar con claridad a pesar del enorme dolor en su cabeza, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que LadyDevimon se le abalanzó, dándole tal zarpazo que lo lanzó contra un edificio.

-¡Esto está mejor!- sonrió la mujer- ¡Gracias, Forward~!- le agradeció encantada, fastidiándolo.

-¡DarkKnightmon!- se asustó Yuu- ¡Tuwarmon!- lo llamó.

-¡L-Lo siento, Yuu!- se disculpó el digimon ninja, saltando para atrás, esquivando la peligrosa mordida de aquel Kopierer al que se enfrentaba, en el momento en que otra se le abalanzaba por detrás, pero Rapidmon le disparó, evitando que aquel ave atacara a Tuwarmon y a Misty, quien se divertía mucho.

-¡Estamos ocupados aquí!- se disculpó Rapidmon, quien apuntó de inmediato al Kopierer que se le abalanzó por el lado, disparando uno de sus misiles, haciendo que se lo tragara, y explotara, convirtiéndose en masa negra y desapareciendo en polvos verdes- Bueno, no tanto-

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_\- LadyDevimon levantó sus manos hacia DarkKnightmon, lanzando murciélagos que hirieron al digimon, quien no podía moverse del todo a causa del dolor en su cabeza.

-¡DarkKnightmon!- se asustó Yuu.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Rey!- aseguró Arresterdramon, dirigiéndose a ayudar al caballero, pero el dragón dorado lo agarró por detrás, y a tiempo, ya que el enorme Kopierer serpiente estuvo a punto de morderlo- ¡Rápido, Rey!- en vez de agradecer de ser salvado, estaba más preocupado por aquel digimon que estaba siendo herido.

-…- OmegaShoutmon frunció el ceño, serio.

-_¡Reload, Phelesmon!_\- Tagiru levantó su xros loader.

-_¡Reload, Lillymon!_\- Taiki lo imitó, pero, para su sorpresa y la de su amigo, los xros loader no funcionaron.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-_¡Es la onda que manda Forward!_\- explicó serio Wisemon, observando el espacio digital del xros loader como los demás digimon, que se había vuelto morado- _¡No solo ha activado el Troyano en la dará de DarkKnightmon, sino que también ha metido un virus en el xros loader que impide su funcionamiento!_-

-¡¿Un virus?!- se sorprendió Jack, intentando levantarse, pero cayó sentado, a lo que Klinge se rió, divertido.

-T-Tranquilo, Jack- le pidió Kokoromon, nerviosa.

-_¡Sí! Aunque el xros loader lo está eliminando, no creo que podamos salir, o que puedan hacer una digixros_\- aseguró serio Dragomon en el xros loader de Tagiru, mientras GigaBreackdramon le gruñía al virus.

-_¡Esto da miedo, Aniki~!_\- aseguró azul del miedo Betsumon.

-_Tendrán que pelear sin perder la evolución_\- sentenció Sephirotmon- _No creo que puedan volver a activarla con el xros loader eliminando un virus_-

-Entonces tal vez tampoco pueda usar una _DigiMemory-_Taiki frunció el ceño, y miró a Forward, quien sonrió de lado, divertido.

Yuu miró preocupado su xros loader, y después a DarkKnightmon, quien había dejado de recibir los ataques de LadyDevimon, quien retrocedió para tomar terreno.

-No me gusta matar a un hermano oscuro- aseguró LadyDevimon, transformando su brazo en una peligrosa lanza- Si fueras un digimon puro, te creería, pero esto es incómodo. ¡Pero si Forward me pide semejante maldad, no planeo fallarle!- informó- _¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!_\- se abalanzó al herido caballero.

-¡DARKKNIGHTMON!- se asustó Yuu.

Entonces, la lanza de LadyDevimon fue cortada a la mitad por OmegaShoutmon, quien, blandiendo su espada frente a ella, frunció el ceño, mientras ella abría sus ojos rojos, atónita, al igual que DarkKnightmon, quien, jadeando adolorido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

El dragón dorado frunció el ceño, y, de un giro, le dio tal patada a LadyDevimon que no solo la hizo estrellarse contra un edificio, sino que también atravesarlo y crear un cráter en la otra calle.

-¡Rey!- se alegró Arresterdramon.

-¡Bien hecho!- Tagiru sonrió, divertido, mientras que Yuu aliviado.

Taiki sonrió de lado.

-T-Tú…- murmuró DarkKnightmon, pero no aguantó más, y, saliendo del cráter en el que estaba, estuvo a punto de caer si Omegamon no lo sujeta, apoyando su brazo detrás de su cuello.

-No te confundas… Salvaste a Arresterdramon, así que te estoy devolviendo el favor- le aseguró el dragón, bajando con él, sin mirarlo.

-… - DarkKnightmon lo miró un rato- Sonaste como tu padre…- le comentó, sonrojándolo de golpe.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!- le aseguró OmegaShoutmon, avergonzado y enojado, poniendo cara cómica, haciendo sonreír al cansado caballero negro.

* * *

_-¡Digi-Ninpo: Envoltura de Furoshiki!-_Tuwarmon hizo una pose de manos, y de debajo de los dos Kopierer a los que se enfrentaba apareció un saco que los engulló, atrapándolos.

-_¡Misil Milagroso!_\- Rapidmon generó bolas de luz desde el extremo de sus brazos y pies, aparentando un triángulo luminoso, el cual disparó contra los Kopierer atrapados, destruyéndolos, haciendo que desaparecieran en polvos verdes.

-¡Les ganamos a los pajaritos, lindos gatitos!- sonrió contenta Misty, aun sentada en la espalda de Tuwarmon, quien, al recordar que la niña estaba ahí, bajó la cabeza, desanimado.

-Misty-chan, este lugar es peligroso…- le aseguró el ninja, deprimido.

-¡Yo quiero a mi Damemon!- le aseguró la peliazul, a lo que Rapidmon se rió por lo bajo.

En eso, la liebre digital levantó la cabeza al igual que el ninja al ver como Arresterdramon esquivaba las mordidas del titanoboa y el megalodon.

-Ops, parece que tienen más problemas arriba. ¡Rey, iré a apoyar!- le avisó Rap al digimon dorado al verlo aterrizar ayudando a DarkKnightmon.

-Te lo encargo- asintió el dragón, mientras Yuu se les acercaba, preocupado por el caballero.

Rapidmon asintió, y tomó vuelo, apuntando al enorme Kopierer serpiente.

-_¡Lanzamisiles!_-disparó sus misiles a aquel Kopierer, pero no le causó daño, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Tienen una piel muy dura! ¡Ni siquiera la espada del Rey les ha hecho un rasguño!- le avisó Arresterdramon, esquivando un mordisco del enorme megalodón.

* * *

-Ah… Han sacado a cuatro de los nuestros de la línea de fuego, y nosotros solo uno- Klinge suspiró, y miró a Jack, quien seguía sujetado por Tagiru y Kokoromon.

La liebre frunció el ceño, enojado.

-Perdona, _Cuernomon_\- le pidió disculpas al dragón dorado que se les acercó junto a Taiki, mirando al lobo negro.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- le aseguró OmegaShoutmon.

-Kokoromon, ¿puedes ayudar a DarkKnightmon?- le pidió Taiki, sujetando a Jack por ella.

La digimon asintió, y fue acercarse al caballero negro, quien se sujetaba la cabeza, mientras Tuwarmon impedía que se cayera, ya que estaba muy débil. Yuu miró preocupado a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando, Klinge?!- le gritó molesto Forward, tomando la atención del aburrido _I.A- _¡Tráenos a la V-mon para lárganos!-

-Ah… Y yo que quería probar mi fuerza con el famoso _Reyecito_…- suspiró Klinge, activando su sistema.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- le aseguró OmegaShoutmon, abalanzándosele blandiendo su espada, pero, en un parpadeo, el lobo negro había aterrizado en su espalda, dejándolo quieto.

-... ¿Sabe por qué estos _sistemas_ nos hacen superiores a los digimon?- le preguntó Klinge, en aquella fracción de segundo-… Porque provienen de un** monstruo**-murmuró, para desaparecer en un parpadeo en el momento en que OmegaShoutmon se detuvo y giró, sacudiendo su espada, para aparecer frente a Kokoromon, deteniéndola.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustaron Yuu y Tuwarmon.

Klinge puso su mano en la cabeza de la sorprendida digimon, y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándola sin aire, por lo que la agarró de la capa para que no cayera.

-¡KOKOROMON!- se horrorizó Tagiru, pero se calló porque OmegaShoutmon pasó rápidamente por su lado, abalanzándose a Klinge, quien se sorprendió por la velocidad del dragón, sin alcanzar a esquivarlo, por lo que se protegió con el brazo del puñetazo del digimon, retrocediendo bastante, aunque sin soltar a Kokoromon, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- rugió enfurecido OmegaShoutmon.

Klinge sonrió, divertido.

Entonces, Taiki y los demás se quedaron quietos porque el enorme Kopierer serpiente se les había abalanzado, abriendo sus enormes fauces.

-¡CUIDADO, TAGIRU!- se asustó Arresterdramon, abriendo los ojos horrorizado al ver como la titanoboa destrozaba la calle con su mandíbula- ¡NO!- se dirige al Kopierer si Rapidmon no lo agarra de la cola, salvándolo de la mordida que estuvo a punto de darle el megalodón, la cual pudo haberlo dejado sin cabeza.

-¡E-Están bien!- le aseguró Rapidmon, señalando un techo que se había salvado de la destrucción de la batalla, en el cual aterrizaron OmegaShoutmon sujetando a Taiki, Tagiru y Jack, y Tuwarmon, quien ayudaba a DarkKnightmon a moverse, con Misty y Yuu sentados en su espalda.

El dragón morado suspiró, aliviado, pero se asustó al ver que Kokoromon no estaba con ellos.

Y no solo él, OmegaShoutmon se dio cuenta que la V-mon naranja no estaba, por lo se acercó al borde del edificio, mirando la destrucción causada por la serpiente, buscándola con la mirada, sumamente asustado.

-¿Se te perdió algo, _Reyecito?_\- escuchó, y como los demás miró a Klinge, quien estaba en el techo junto a Forward y Red, quien sujetaba del brazo a Kokoromon, quien forcejeaba, aunque débilmente a causa del golpe que había recibido antes.

-¡KOKOROMON!- se asustaron Tagiru y Jack.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- rugió enfurecido OmegaShoutmon, elevándose, pero se detuvo por el gemido de dolor que soltó Kokoromon, preocupándolo.

-¡DÉJALA!- exigió enojado Arresterdramon, mientras Rapidmon apuntaba a los humanos y al _I.A._, aunque sabía que no había caso… Cualquier disparo o ataque dañaría también a su amiga.

-¿K-Kokoromon-chan?- murmuró preocupada Misty.

-T-Tranquila, Misty-chan. Ella estará bien- le aseguró Tuwarmon, aunque él mismo temía que eso fuera mentira.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlos sufrir?- preguntó Klinge, mirando a Kokoromon, quien hasta apoyaba su pie en la pierna de Red, queriendo soltarse.

-Ya hemos perdido tiempo- lo miró molesto Forward- La llevaremos para que Topacio se encargue de su virus…- miró a Kokoromon, hasta darse cuenta de cierto detalle…

El brazo derecho de la digimon no tenía vendas ni guantes…

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- la agarró del brazo, haciendo que Red la soltara, extrañado.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- se extrañó el subalterno.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- exigió saber Forward a Kokoromon, agarrándola con fuerza, lastimándola- ¡TU VIRUS!- la obligó a abrir la palma de su mano, mostrando que no había ningún rastro de sustancia morada en ella.

-¡¿Ya no lo tiene?!- se sorprendió Red, mientras Klinge silbaba sorprendido, rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿ella es una _digimon 100%?_\- le preguntó el lobo, confundido y aburrido.

-¡¿Qué pasó con tu _virus solitario?!_\- Forward levantó a Kokoromon, lastimándola más.

-D-Duele… ¡Suéltame!- Kokoromon le dio un cabezazo, haciéndolo que la soltara y se tapara la nariz, adolorido.

La digimon se iba alejar, pero no sirvió, ya que Klinge la apuntó con su dedo, haciendo que un pequeño rayo de electricidad le atravesara la pierna, provocando que cayera al piso.

-¡KOKOROMON!- se horrorizó OmegaShoutmon.

-¡MALDITO LOBO!- rugió enojado Arresterdramon.

Jack apretó sus puños, enojado.

-K-Kokoromon-chan…- gimió asustada Misty, llorando un poco.

-¡KLINGE!- se enfureció Tagiru.

El lobo simplemente sonrió, disfrutando de la rabia de los demás.

-¿Dónde está tu virus?- exigió saber Red, ignorando como Forward se tapaba la nariz, que hasta sangraba por el cabezazo de la digimon, observando como Kokoromon se arrastraba al borde del techo, asustada.

Kokoromon lo miró nerviosa, y negó, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por parte de Klinge.

-¡DETENTE!- gritó Taiki, asustado- ¡OMEGASHOUTMON!- llamó a su amigo.

-¡SI ME ACERCO LA MATARÁN!- gruñó el dragón dorado, asustado, pero entonces se fijó que Arresterdramon, tan enfurecido que estaba por lo que le hacían a Kokoromon, no se dio cuenta que el enorme Kopierer serpiente se le abalanzaba- ¡GUMDRAMON!-

El dragón morado miró sorprendido a OmegaShoutmon, hasta darse cuenta de la serpiente debajo suyo, con la boca completamente abierta a unos metros de él, se le acercó velozmente.

La impresión dejo quieto al digimon…

-¡ARRESTERDRAMON!- se dio cuenta Tagiru, asustado, haciendo que Rapidmon se percatara asustado del asunto.

OmegaShoutmon empujó a Arresterdramon a tiempo, pero el dragón dorado recibió la mordida del Kopierer en el brazo, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Al escucharlo, Kokoromon, soportando el dolor que recibía de la descarga eléctrica, abrió un ojo, para ver, asustada, el estado del dragón dorado.

-¡REY!- se horrorizó el dragón morado, recuperándose del miedo que había sentido.

-¡OMEGASHOUTMON!- Taiki, asustado, corrió hacia el borde del techo, mirando como la serpiente, sin soltar el brazo de su compañero, lo hizo chocar contra un edificio, derrumbando gran parte de él.

El dragón dorado, siendo retenido por el Kopierer, gruñó de dolor, intentando sacar su brazo de los colmillos de este, llegando a poner su pie en los dientes del monstruo, y usar su espada de fuego para hacer que lo soltara, pero no había caso.

-¡AGUANTE, REY!- Arresterdramon se intentó acercar junto a Rapidmon, pero ambos tuvieron que alejarse a causa de que el Kopierer tiburón se interpuso, abalanzándose, haciendo que se fueran en diferentes direcciones.

-S-Shoutmon…- gimió Kokoromon, asustada, observando todo desde el borde del techo en el que estaba.

-Suficiente, Klinge- lo miró de reojo Red, a lo que el lobo, bufando, dejó de electrocutar a la digimon.

-¡Maldita Kokoromon!- Forward, tapándose la nariz rota, se acercó a Kokoromon y la pateó, lastimándola.

-¡FORWARD!-se enfureció Rapidmon.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO VIRUS?!- exigió saber el hombre, donde, a cada palabra, pateaba a Kokoromon.

-¡PARA, IDIOTA!- le gritó enojado Tagiru, sintiéndose impotente ante lo que veía.

Jack frunció el ceño, enojado… Él suponía que la noticia de la pérdida del virus sería un golpe duro para el Proyecto Iluminati… ¡Pero jamás pensó que reaccionarían así!

-¡PARA, MALO!- lloró Misty, tapando su rostro en la nuca de Tuwarmon, asustada, a lo que el digimon ninja la miró preocupado.

Yuu miró asustado y enojado a Forward, mientras DarkKnightmon fruncía el ceño.

-K-Kokoromon…- gruñó OmegaShoutmon, mirando borrosamente la silueta de Forward pateando algo, lo cual suponía era la digimon que amaba…

¡¿CÓMO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE SEMEJANTE ESCORIA SIQUIERA LA TOCARA?!

-_¡HARD ROCK DAMASHII!-_gritó el dragón dorado, haciendo que de la boca del Kopierer saliera la luz del fuego de su brazo herido.

Entonces, la titanoboa comenzó a hincharse, mientras que de sus ojos, su nariz, y los bordes de su boca salían llamaras de fuego.

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes, tanto así que Forward dejó de patear a Kokoromon, quien abrió a penas los ojos, adolorida.

-… E-Eso es… ¡DETENTE, OMEGASHOUTMON!-le pidió Taiki, asustado- ¡PERDERÁS EL BRAZO!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- le aseguró el dragón dorado, sorprendiéndolo- ¡NO PUEDO DARLE LA ESPALDA A LA MUJER QUE AMO, TAIKI!- cerró los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo a causa de lo que estaba haciendo.

-… S-Shoutmon…- se preocupó Tagiru.

"_É-Él realmente… ¿Realmente va en serio con Kokoromon-chan...?"_ se sorprendió Rapidmon.

El cuerpo hinchado del Kopierer no aguantó más, y explotó en llamas escarlatas, creando tal onda que el Kopierer tiburón que había estado impidiendo que se acercara alguien terminó chocando contra el piso, mientras el fuego iluminaba gran parte de la cuadra, haciendo que todos se taparan los ojos.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, se pudo apreciar los polvos verdes que indicaban la eliminación del Kopierer.

Arresterdramon miró sorprendido el resultado de la técnica de OmegaShoutmon, hasta darse cuenta en el dragón dorado, quien no estaba, ya que la onda que provocó la explosión había creado un agujero en donde antes había estado el digimon.

-¡REY!- Arresterdramon se acercó de inmediato al agujero, y entró por él al edificio, para encontrarse con Shoutmon tirado entre los escombros del lugar- ¡REY!- se agachó a su lado, sentándolo, para darse cuenta, horrorizado, que de la manga de la chaqueta roja del dragón salía una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras esta se sacudía levemente, indicando que no había un brazo izquierdo en ella…

El digimon abrió por completo sus ojos verdes, horrorizado, y abrazó al inconsciente dragón, quien gimió levemente.

Si el Rey no lo hubiera empujado… Tal vez, habría muerto devorado…

-… Ko…- escuchó, y miró a Shoutmon, quien frunció el ceño, inconsciente-… ro… mon…-

Estaba llamando a Kokoromon… Incluso, en ese estado, su prioridad era aquella digimon…

-¡Oye, Arresterdramon!- Rapidmon entró al edificio por el agujero, para ver asustado el estado de Shoutmon- ¡Maldición! ¡Hay que parar la hemorragia!- se enojó, acercándose a ambos, hasta darse cuenta que el dragón morado… lloraba en silencio…

-… Mi… MidoriGumon… protegió a Tagiru… E-El Rey… me protegió…- murmuró Arresterdramon, triste-… Y-Y yo no puedo… proteger a nadie…- cerró los ojos, enojado consigo mismo.

Rapidmon miró preocupado al dragón, entendiendo que, a pesar de estar en su etapa evolucionada, seguía siendo un niño que no comprendía aun los alcances de las batallas en la que estaban.

Se quedó quieto al sentir al enorme Kopierer megalodón detrás de ellos, observándolos por el agujero que había en el edificio.

-¡Nos encontró!- se asustó Rapidmon, retrocediendo, y casi cae al igual que Arresterdramon cuando el enorme tiburón arremetió contra el edificio, dañando la infraestructura.

* * *

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Quiere tirarles el edificio encima!- se asustó Jack, mirando como la criatura gigante volvía a arremeter contra el edificio.

-¡OMEGASHOUTMON! ¡RESPONDE!- pidió Taiki, nervioso.

-¡ARRESTERDRAMON!-llamó Tagiru, asustado por su amigo.

-¡Jajajaja!-Klinge se rió, divertido- ¡Tu novio nos dio un buen susto!- admitió, mirando a Kokoromon, quien observaba asustada lo que intentaba hacer aquel Kopierer- ¡Pero creo que al final será convertido en comida de pez!-

-E-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo una y otra vez…- se enojó Forward, aun algo sorprendido por como destruyeron al Kopierer titanoboa- ¡Kokoromon, escúpelo!-agarró de la oreja a la digimon- ¡¿Dónde está el virus?! ¡Es imposible que te sanaras y desapareciera!- aseguró enojado.

-¡YA DÉJALA, IMBÉCIL!- gritó enojado Tagiru, exasperado de que aquel hombre lastimara a Kokoromon.

El megalodón volvió a embestir el edificio, haciendo que Rapidmon frunciera el ceño

-¡Tenemos que buscar una salida!- le dijo a Arresterdramon, solo para sorprenderse de que en la cola del dragón acababa de aparecer un anillo dorado- ¿E-Eso no es…?-

-Es suficiente…- murmuró Arresterdramon- ¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó, siendo rodeado de data azul, sorprendiendo a Rapidmon.

-Esa voz… ¡Arresterdramon!- Tagiru, en el edificio con los demás, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el rugido de su compañero, hasta notar que en su brazo izquierdo había aparecido un circulo digital.

-¡¿E-Eso es…?!- Yuu miró sorprendido a su amigo, quien también lo estaba al ver eso.

-_¡Superior Mode!_\- sonrió Tagiru, pero se asustó al ver como el megalodón volvía a impactar su cabeza contra el edificio en el que estaba su amigo- ¡Arresterdramon!-

-N-No podrán… evolucionar…- murmuró DarkKnightmon, tomando la atención del niño-… E-Esas ondas que manda Forward… Si no se detienen… el xros loader seguirá ocupando su memoria en borrar el virus- jadeó, cansado.

Tagiru frunció el ceño, y miró enojado a aquel adulto.

-De alguna forma, esto es bastante reconfortante- admitió Forward, apreciando el Kopierer atacaba el edificio.

-¿De verdad? Encuentro que será una muerte muy aburrida- bostezó Klinge, aburrido.

-Tendremos que llevarnos de todas formas a Kokoromon- les comentó Red, agarrando a la lastimada digimon de la capa- Si ella ya no tiene el virus, entonces es muy probable que Sky tampoco-

-_Tsch_. Todos estos tipos nos hacen perder el tiempo- aseguró fastidiado Forward, acercándose a su mano derecha.

Kokoromon frunció el ceño, abriendo los ojos, y, sintiendo que esa era su oportunidad, apretó uno de los paquetes de su cinturón cruzado, sacando de él una espada de filo celeste digital, que usó para librarse del agarre de Red, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡ARG!- el adulto se alejó de ella, agarrándose el brazo lastimado.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Forward disparó contra Kokoromon, quien esquivó las balas, y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, haciéndolo rodar, pero, cuando ella aterrizó, recibió una patada por parte de Klinge, tirándola cerca del borde del edificio.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Tuwarmon.

-E-Esos tipejos…- murmuró enojado Jack.

Kokoromon se levantó cuanto pudo, mirando desde donde estaba a sus amigos, para mostrarles que tenía en la mano el control gris que mandaba aquellas ondas con los virus a los xros loader, sorprendiéndolos al igual que sus enemigos.

-¡KLINGE, QUITASELO!- ordenó Forward, sorprendido, sin pensar que cuando ella le dio aquel cabezaso se lo quito.

-¡SÍ!- el lobo se abalanzó a la digimon.

-¡TAGIRU!- gritó Kokoromon, golpeando el borde del techo con aquel control, destruyéndolo, haciendo que las ondas y los virus en los xros loader desaparecieran, al igual que el virus _troyano_ en DarkKnightmon se detuviera, sorprendiéndolo- ¡SUPERIOR MODE!- le pidió, en el momento en que Klinge la agarra la cabeza.

-_Tsch_. Fuiste más rápida que yo- admitió de mala gana el lobo, sin soltarla.

-_¡Taiki, el virus desapareció!_\- le avisó sorprendido Jijimon desde el xros loader.

-_¡Aquí también!_\- avisó Jokermon, a lo que Tagiru miró su brazo con el circulo digital, serio.

Kokoromon les había dado apoyo, ¡así que debían retribuírselo!

-_¡Denles duro, Tagiru-san!_\- pidió Betsumon.

-¡SÍ!- sonrió Tagiru, levantando el xros loader rojo oscuro- _¡ARRESTERDRAMON, SUPERIOR MODE!-_

Entonces, cuando el megalodón iba a darle el golpe final a la lastimada estructura del edificio, de este salió una luz azul que lo alejó, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Se escuchó el rugido de Arresterdramon, y, del agujero del edificio, salió disparado el dragón en su modo _Superior_, chocando cabeza con el Megalodón, tirándolo contra un edificio.

-¡¿E-Ese es el _Superior Mode_ de Arresterdramon?!- se sorprendió Jack _"E-Es… muy diferente al de Kokoromon…"_ pensó, notando las diferencias…

-¡Bien hecho, Arresterdramon!- sonrió contento Tagiru a su compañero, quien asintió.

-¡Guau! ¡Parece un gatito muy salvaje!- le aseguró Misty a Tuwarmon, quien sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, DarkKnightmon?- le preguntó Yuu al caballero negro, el cual se había levantado, sobándose el cuello.

-Mucho mejor… Nunca pensé que le debería _una_ a tu amiga- admitió DarkKnightmon, quien miró de reojo a los dos soldados del Proyecto Iluminati junto a Klinge.

El lobo tragó saliva, soltando a Kokoromon, quien quedó tirada en el borde del edificio, cansada, aunque sonrió levemente, levantándole el pulgar al caballero negro.

-¡Oye, Taiki!- Rapidmon se les aceró y aterrizó en el techo, con el lastimado Shoutmon en brazos.

-¡¿S-Shoutmon?!- Taiki abrió los ojos asustados y se les acercó, mientras la liebre digital dejaba en el suelo al inconsciente dragón- ¡Shoutmon! ¡Oye, Shoutmon!- lo llamó, asustado, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-… ¿D-De nuevo… te preocupo…?- murmuró el dragón, abriendo apenas los ojos.

Al escucharlo, Taiki entrecerró los ojos, preocupado.

-¿No es normal…? Somos amigos…- murmuró Taiki, apretando sus puños.

El digimon sonrió levemente, cansado, para después volver a quedarse inconsciente.

-… Shoutmon- Taiki abrazó a su amigo, nervioso.

-… ¿Él está bien…?- le preguntó nerviosa Misty a Tuwarmon y a Yuu, quienes la miraron preocupados.

-… No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Tagiru, sorprendido-… Shoutmon… Su brazo…- apretó sus puños, siendo rodeado de data azul- ¡ARRESTERDRAMON, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!- gritó al aire, enojado.

-¡SÍ!- rugió su compañero, también rodeado de data azul.

-Guau… ¿Tenían semejante poder escondido…?- sonrió levemente Klinge, notando la magnitud de la data del dragón evolucionado.

El Kopierer megalodón se incorporó, y se abalanzó por debajo a Arresterdramon S.M, abriendo su peligrosa mandíbula, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Eres demasiado duro por fuera…- murmuró el digimon morado, frunciendo el ceño, recordando como el Rey había derrotado a la serpiente gigante- ¡PERO BLANDO POR DENTRO!- rugió, abalanzándose al tiburón, entrando por la boca, a lo que él la cerró.

-¡¿SE LO COMIÓ?!- se sorprendieron Rap, Jack y Misty.

-¡Esperen!- los calló DarkKnightmon.

Entonces, el enorme Kopierer comenzó a retorcerse, mientras en su interior Arresterdramon _S.M._ rugía, extendiendo su data azul, haciendo que tomara la forma de un dragón de ojos amarillos, el cual se extendió por todo el monstruo morado, sorprendiendo a los que veían la situación.

-¿Está extendiendo su data hasta el Kopierer…?- murmuró sorprendido Red.

El megalodón abrió la boca, rugiendo, y se convirtió en masa negra, la cual desapareció de inmediato en polvos verdes, mostrando en medio de ellos a Arresterdramon _S.M._, quien dejó de ser rodeado de su data azul, jadeando un poco.

-¡Bien hecho, Arresterdramon!- saltó divertido Tagiru, a lo que el dragón sonrió levemente.

-Guau… Voy a admitirlo, al menos ustedes tienen estilo- suspiró Rapidmon, sorprendido, a lo que Yuu sonrió un poco, en cambio Taiki miró preocupado a su inconsciente compañero.

-Taiki-kun, Shoutmon está perdiendo demasiada sangre- le dijo DarkKnightmon, tomando su atención- El xros loader lo curara- le aseguró.

-… Está bien…- el joven asintió, y metió a su compañero en el aparato rojo, para levantarse y mirar serio el edificio en el que estaban los causantes de todo- Solo faltan ellos-

-Oye, oye, oye. Estos tipos terminaron destruyendo los Kopierer de Topacio…- murmuró Klinge, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro de Forward- ¡Me va a matar por prestártelos!- se asustó, agarrándose la cabeza.

-No tenemos de otra que irnos…- murmuró Forward, enojado.

-¡¿Creen que se irán impunes después de todo lo que hicieron?!- rugió Arresterdramon _S.M._, abalanzándose a ellos, pero se detuvo cuando aquel humano agarró a Kokoromon- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!- se enfureció.

-Estará en paz si no te nos acercas, monstruo- le aseguró Forward, forcejeando con la cansada digimon, mientras Red activaba un portal al mundo humano.

-¡Ese desgraciado…! ¡Siempre con esos trucos sucios!- murmuró enojado Rapidmon.

El dragón frunció el ceño, pero se sorprendió cuando una gran cantidad de murciélagos se le abalanzaron, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Disculpa la demora, Forward~!- LadyDevimon apareció al lado del hombre- ¡¿Por qué tienes de la mano a esta digimon?!- exigió saber, ofendida.

-¡No es la mano…! ¡El brazo…!- corrigió Kokoromon, intentando zafarse- ¡Suelta, suelta, suelta!-

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo, estúpida!- le gritó molesto Forward a LadyDevimon.

-¡KYA! ¡Eres tan cruel~!- se sonrojó la mujer digital.

"_¿Qué pasa con esta…? Está loca…"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Rapidmon.

-Tuwarmon, ¿alcanzas a hacer un reemplazo?- DarkKnightmon miró de reojo al ninja, quien miraba enojado la situación.

-Están muy lejos- murmuró Tuwarmon, molesto.

-¿K-Kokoromon-chan?- se asustó Misty, sentada en su espalda.

-Forward…- murmuró enojado Tagiru.

Arresterdramon apretó sus puños, enfurecido, observando como Forward, su subalterno, el _I.A._ y la digimon oscura se dirigían al portal abierto, mientras Kokoromon forcejeaba…

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ, MALDITO LOBO!-

Aquel grito resonó en toda la calle, alertando a los presentes, haciendo que de inmediato vieran a Taiki, quien, igual de sorprendidos que ellos, sacó su xros loader, ya que la voz que habían escuchado era muy parecida a la de su compañero.

-¿F-Fue Shoutmon?- parpadeó Tagiru, sorprendido.

-_N-No fue él…_\- murmuró Jijimon, sorprendido y algo descolocado, ya que él mismo estaba sentado frente al lastimado dragón, quien se recuperaba de sus heridas, siendo observado por los preocupados digimon.

-¿Q-Quién más está aquí?- murmuró Forward, enojado.

-Cuando vine no vi a nadie más- aseguró LadyDevimon.

Entonces, el edificio en el que estaban comenzó a ser dañado por una gran cantidad de disparos, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

-¡¿D-Disparos?!- se sorprendió Yuu, y miró a Rapidmon.

-¡No soy yo!- se ofendió el digimon.

-¡Es alguien más!- aseguró Taiki, asomándose al techo, buscando con la mirada.

-¡¿De dónde vienen?!- preguntó Jack, imitándolo junto a Tagiru.

Al caer, Forward soltó a Kokoromon, quien de inmediato se alejó de él.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- la llamó Arresterdramon _S.M_, a lo que la digimon, entendiendo lo que quería él, tragó saliva, y saltó por borde del edificio, antes de ser agarrada por Klinge, quien bufó.

El dragón morado se acercó a la digimon y la tomó en brazos mientras caía, poniéndola a salvo.

-UF- suspiraron ambos, aliviados.

-¡Bien hecho, Arresterdramon!- se alegró Tagiru.

-¡Ahora nada nos detiene a darles sus merecidos!- aseguró Rapidmon.

-Espera, debemos saber quién dispara- le recordó DarkKnightmon.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!- gruñó enfadado Klinge, sujetándose a los bordes del edificio, el cual seguía siendo blanco de disparos, los cuales se detuvieron.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ!-

Desde el inicio de la calle, apuntando con una ametralladora _Gatling, _estaba un pequeño gato cibernético, con cara de malas pulgas, ignorando al mareado Luke que estaba tirado a su lado, el cual había sido arrastrado por todo el camino hasta ahí, por culpa del cable que tenía enredado en la pierna que lo unía a la pata de aquel _cyborg_.

-… Ah…- Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Jack, Rapidmon y Tuwarmon se quedaron en blanco, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿E-Es un robot…?- los quedó mirando Arresterdramon _S.M_, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa al igual que Kokoromon-… ¿Un… gato robot…?-

El felino sonrió macabramente.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ROBOT, ESTÚPIDO DIGIMON?!- le comenzó a disparar el gato, haciendo que el dragon esquivara las balas- ¡SOY EL GRAN _KURO! _¡Y TENGO CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON ESE MALDITO LOBO!- apuntó con su arma a Klinge, quien también estaba en blanco.

-… ¿Conmigo…?- parpadeó el lobo, señalándose.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- exigió saber enfadada LadyDevimon, mientras los dos adultos se levantaban, adoloridos.

-¡¿K-KU-KURO?!- se quedaron en blanco los tres jóvenes, Arresterdramon, Tuwarmon y Kokoromon.

Misty parpadeó, extrañada, sin entender mucho la situación, sin darse cuenta que DarkKnightmon se tapó la cara con una mano, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¡LUKEEEEEE!- gritó Jack, tomando la atención del mareado monstruo con forma de liebre, quien se sentó, algo atontado- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE AL GATO?!- exigió saber, sumamente enojado- ¡¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE LO IBAS A SALVAR?!-

-… Órganos y piel dañada… Si no los reemplazaba iba a morir…- explicó Luke, mirando el triple de edificios de los que estaban en la destrozada calle.

-¡¿Y DEBÍAS DARLE UN ARSENAL?!- le gritó exasperado Jack.

-¿Arsenal? ¿Hablas de esta cosa?-Kuro miró su ametralladora- Esta cosa no es nada- aseguró, para extender su mano, haciendo aparecer en ella otra ametralladora, de sus hombros salieron porta misiles, de sus rodillas, sus orejas, y la punta de su cola se abrió, mostrando un cohete- ¡ESTO ES UN ARSENAL!- aseguró, apuntando todas sus armas al edificio en el que estaban Forward, Red, Klinge y LadyDevimon, los cuatro con la boca completamente abierta, en blanco.

-… Me gustan las cosas que disparan…- admitió Luke, parpadeando.

El xros heart se quedó en blanco…

-¡DARKKNIGHTMON! ¡SI QUIERES REDIMIRTE DESPUÉS DE ESTO PATEA A LUKE!- exigió Jack, señalando a Luke, quien comenzó a concentrarse en desatar el cable enredado en su pierna.

-No- el caballero miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

-¿D-De verdad es Kuro-chan?- parpadeó Kokoromon, intercambiando mirada con Arresterdramon.

-¡OIGAN! ¡DIGIMON, KOKOROMON, SALGAN DEL CAMINO O LOS MATO!- avisó de antemano Kuro, alertando a ambos dragones, haciendo que Arresterdramon se alejara.

-¡¿L-Luke lo creó?!-se sorprendió Red.

-¡Si tuviéramos los medios, lo atraparíamos…!- murmuró Forward, enojado.

-¿Atraparme…?- gruñó Kuro- ¡¿QUIEREN ALGO DE MI?!- se rió divertido- ¡PUES TENGAN UN POCO DE MÍ!- y disparó todo su arsenal hacia el edificio, espantando a los dos humanos, al _I.A._, y a la digimon, quienes entraron a tiempo al portal, salvándose de la destrucción.

Los demás se quedaron viendo como el pequeño _cyborg_ arremetía contra aquella estructura, terminando por demolerla.

-… Con unos disparos…- murmuró Yuu.

-D-Destruyó todo el edificio…- parpadeó en blanco Taiki.

-¡Ese idiota…! ¡Ha creado un arma de lo más peligrosa!- se enfadó Jack.

-¡¿Qué es lo que dirá la Jefa cuando se entere?!- se dio cuenta Rapidmon.

-¡GHA! ¡Se va a enojar!- se asustó la liebre, con solo imaginarlo.

-¡GUAU! ¡El nuevo Kuro es GENIAL!- se alegró Tagiru, saltando del entusiasmo, siendo el único del grupo en recuperarse de la impresión.

-¿Eh? ¿Es Kuro?- parpadeó Misty, tomando la atención de Tuwarmon, quien suspiró.

-… Mm… Por alguna razón siento que la nueva forma de Kuro-chan te opaco- admitió Kokoromon en los brazos de Arresterdramon _Superior Modo_, el cual también suspiró fastidiado, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Uf…- suspiró fastidiado Kuro, terminando de disparar al ver el edificio demolido- _Bha_, cobardes, huyeron- escupió al piso- Son como los de las caricaturas que ve mi ama- le comentó a Luke, quien aún continuaba intentando quitarse los cables de la pierna- ¡¿Sigues con eso?! ¡Mira que eres idiota!- con un disparo de su ametralladora, cortó los cables, liberando a la liebre.

Luke, en agradecimiento, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Grrrr. No me trates como un gatito chico…- bufó fastidiado Kuro, hasta parpadear, pensativo- ¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?! ¡VINE A ESTE RARO LUGAR A BUSCAR A MI AMA!- recordó, agarrándose la cabeza horrorizado- ¡MISTYYYYYYYYYYY!- comenzó a correr por toda la calle- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?!-

-Es un idiota…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jack, Rap, Yuu y Arresterdramon.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAN _IDIOTA?!_\- Kuro dejó de correr y los apuntó con su ametralladora, asustándolos.

-¡Kuro, no les dispares a los buenos!- Misty se bajó de la espalda de Tuwarmon.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó el gato metálico- ¡¿M-MISTY?! ¡¿E-ESTÁS AHÍ?!- exigió saber.

-¡Ella está bien!- aseguró Taiki, sonriendo, ya acostumbrándose a ver a aquel gato robótico.

-¡EL QUE SE VA A MORIR AQUÍ ES **LUKE**!- aseguró enfadado Jack, extrañando a la liebre de ojos rojos.

-¡Kuro!- la pequeña intentó asomarse por el borde del edificio, sin resultado, hasta que DarkKnightmon la agarró de la chaqueta, y la sentó- ¡Gracias, gatito medieval!- sonrió.

Yuu miró sonriendo al caballero, quien miró para otro lado.

-¡Kuro, aquí estoy!- sonrió la niña- ¡Woa! ¡Te ves genial! ¡Pareces un héroe de _comic!_\- le dijo contenta, adaptándose muy fácil al hecho de que su mascota se había vuelto un _cyborg_.

-M-Misty… E-Estás bien…-sonrió Kuro, restregándose los ojos.

-Vaya, eres un gatito bárbaro y sanguinario por fuera, pero blandito por dentro- sonrió Tagiru, hasta palidecer porque el minino lo apuntó con su ametralladora-… ¿Eh…?-

-¡¿QUIERES PELEAAAA?!- exigió saber, disparando contra el niño, quien se agachó de inmediato, mientras los demás se sobresaltaban.

-¡ES UN GATO DEMENTE!- aseguró asustado Rapidmon.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- y ahora le disparaba al digimon liebre.

Luke se restregó la cabeza, pensando que tal vez debió haber cambiado la personalidad fiera y explosiva de aquel minino cuando lo construyó como _cyborg…_

* * *

_Mundo Humano_…

Anochecía en la ciudad, en la cual ocurría un gran revuelo, porque los niños secuestrados fueron encontrados sanos y salvos en el mismo establecimiento, por lo que estaban siendo atendidos y abrazados por sus aliviados padres, mientras el milagroso y misterioso rescate era informado por los periodistas en la televisión, explicando que los pequeños no tenían memoria de quien pudo secuestrarlos o rescatarlos, por lo que el equipo policial, aunque sacó el _toque de queda, _pedía a la ciudadanía tener sumamente cuidado, y si encontraba a alguien peligroso o extraño, informara a las autoridades.

-¡Misty-chan~! ¡Nos preocupamos por ti~!- aseguró Airu, apapachando a la pequeña junto a Opossumon y Dracmon.

Ella, junto al Xros Heart, Luke, Jack, Rapidmon, Kokoromon y Kuro estaban en la azotea de un techo, por el cual habían observado como los niños, en el establecimiento, eran abrazados por sus padres, aunque ninguno de los pequeños sabía lo que les pasó.

-¡Aun así, _Kudou!_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió abrir un portal en medio de la calle?!- exigió saber Ren a Taiki, quien sonrió nervioso.

-T-Teníamos que sacar a los niños- le recordó Taiki.

-¡Aparecimos en medio del tránsito, donde habían muchos policías, que se asustaron al ver a Knigthmon, a MetalTyranomon y a los demás, y más encima con los niños!- señaló el peliazul- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que costó perderlos de vista?!-

-_Pobre MetalTyranomon_\- V-mon salió del xros loader de Tagiru, molestando al joven- Un héroe, y lo tratan como bestia- suspiró.

-¡V-mon, cállate!- Tagiru le dio un coscorrón.

-Ah, con razón están hablando de eso- mencionó Kuro, sentado junto a Kokoromon al borde del edificio, observando como una de las periodistas hablaba del _"Avistamiento de monstruos en la ciudad"_ frente a la cámara.

-Aunque es normal que se asusten por haber visto a digimon con los niños secuestrados- admitió Kokoromon, suspirando- Lo siento, pero se perdieron el minuto de gloria- les dijo a los digimon en el xros loader de Tagiru.

-_¡No se preocupe, Kokoromon-san!-_aseguró Betsumon.

-_¡¿Y por qué hablas tú?! ¡Si no hiciste nada!_\- se molestó FlameWizardmon, y se pudo escuchar como MetalTyranomon intentó comerse al gato.

Tagiru sonrió, nervioso.

-¡¿Y por qué mi gato es un _robot?!_\- exigió saber Ren, sumamente confundido.

-¡¿A quién llamas _robot?!_\- se molestó Kuro, apuntándolo con su ametralladora.

-¡La culpa de todo lo tiene este!- Jack señaló a Luke, quien estaba sentado, con varios coscorrones en la cabeza dados por él, Rapidmon, y Shoutmon, el cual estaba completamente curado, cruzado de brazos, al lado de Gumdramon y Damemon, bufando fastidiado.

-¡¿Qué dices a eso?!- preguntó molesto Ren.

-… Se ve _cool_\- murmuró Luke, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Rapidmon.

-¡Ese no es el problema!-aseguró Rap.

-¡El problema es que, si lo sanó, lo hubiera hecho más tierno, y no tan bestia!- aseguró Airu, descolocando al digimon liebre, que se cayó de espaldas.

-¡SI QUIERES PUEDO SER UNA BESTIA!- gruñó Kuro, apuntándola con la ametralladora.

-¡Kuro!- Misty abrazó al minino de metal, dejándolo callado- No seas tan malo con Airu-chan-

-¡OK~!- sonrió el gatito.

-Pero mira que es voluble- suspiró Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

-Primero me incomodaba de que Kuro tuviera una voz similar a la mía… Y ahora habla con esa misma voz…- Shoutmon negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que su suerte era muy incierta.

-Te equivocas si piensas que solo de eso te tienes que preocupar-dame- suspiró Damemon, sonriendo incómodo.

-¡A mí me gusta que Kuro-chan sea un gato que habla!- aseguró Kokoromon, acercándose Misty y al gato- Y ahora que estás en dos patas me llegas como al mentón. ¡Eres tan tierno~!-ante eso, Kuro hizo mala cara, pero porque estaba en los brazos de su ama se limitó a eso y no a apuntar a esa desesperantemente bondadosa digimon con algo de su armería.

Al escuchar eso, Shoutmon hizo una mueca molesta, como si quisiera inflar un cachete por los celos, a lo que Taiki sonrió, algo divertido por el gesto.

-Oye, R-Rey…- lo llamó Gumdramon, tomando su atención- B-Bueno…- murmuró, algo avergonzado y preocupado-… ¿S-Su brazo…?-

-Ah- entendió el dragón rojo, sonriendo por la preocupación del niño- No te preocupes- le sonrió, levantando el brazo rojo y dándole unas palmaditas- Mira, el xros loader lo sanó por completo-

-¿Seguro, Shoutmon?- lo miró algo preocupado Taiki.

-Bueno, no digo que no me haya dolido como el…- el dragón, al fijarse que Gumdramon lo miraba parpadeando al igual que Kokoromon, tosió- Dolió mucho, así que no quiero repetirlo- se corrigió, a lo que Taiki sonrió nervioso.

-Te equivocas si no consideras cuidar tu lenguaje-dame- le reprochó Damemon, negando con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame por estar _algo_ estresado por lo de hoy, _mamá-dame_\- murmuró por lo bajo Shoutmon, haciendo que Jack y Tagiru se rieran por lo bajo.

-…- Gumdramon infló los cachetes, agarró el brazo izquierdo del dragón rojo, y corrió la manga roja de la chaqueta del dragón, inspeccionado que el brazo estuviera sano-… Parece como si no le hubiera pasado nada…- se sorprendió un poco.

-El xros loader puede curar muchas heridas- le aseguró Shoutmon, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza al ver la exagerada preocupación del niño, especialmente porque ahora le movía los dedos, pensativo- Oye~ Quiero mi brazo de vuelta- suspiró fastidiado.

-Parece que está sano y salvo- sonrió Yuu, aunque Damemon infló un cachete, algo ofendido por lo de recién.

-¡Damemon~!- de improviso Misty se tiró encima del digimon, tirándolo al piso- ¡Dime _Dame Dame!_\- pidió, contenta.

Los jóvenes se rieron de Damemon, aunque Dracmon lloraba a mares, siendo consolado por Opossumon.

-_Actúan como si nada hubiera pasado_\- murmuró DarkKnightmon, pensativo.

-Nos gustaría pensar eso- admitió Taiki, para después ver preocupado a Misty, quien abrazaba contenta a Damemon, molestando a Kuro-… Pero…- miró a Luke, quien, con un dedo, se toqueteaba los chichones en la cabeza, achicándolos- Luke, ¿sabes qué tienen de especial los _Code Xros?_\- le preguntó, serio.

Todos miraron a Luke, quien miró un rato al joven.

-¡Y dinos la verdad!- advirtió Jack.

-… Combustible- murmuró Luke, extrañando a todos.

-¿Combustible?- parpadeó V-mon- ¿Cómo el que usan los humanos para sus vehículos?- preguntó.

Luke asintió.

-Pero ¿para qué?- siguió sin entender Yuu.

-… Combustible para la tecnología del Proyecto Iluminati-explicó Luke- Los _Code Xros_ son solo datos humanos que permiten el uso de xros loader, por lo que la obtención de ellos es beneficiosa para la nave y artefactos creados por Topacio gracias a la información que le da Visdom de las armas de la _"Antigua Guerra"- _murmuró.

-N-No entiendo mucho todo esto- aseguró de inmediato Ren- P-Pero eso significa que los tipos detrás de esto le quitaron **a mi hermana** lo que le permitiría tener un compañero digimon, ¡¿solo para usarlo como baterías?!-

Luke asintió.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- chilló indignada Airu.

-¡No me gusta que le quiten cosas a mi ama, vayamos por esos desgraciados!- ordenó enfurecido Kuro, ya con una ametralladora en mano.

-¡Pareces terrorista!- le aseguró algo asustado Jack- ¡¿Y creen que estaríamos en este punto muerto si supiéramos dónde rayos tienen su base?!- exigió saber, ofendido.

-Buscamos y buscamos por el _digiquartz_, pero nada de nada- recordó molesto Rap, cruzándose de brazos.

-Una vez inspeccionamos el mundo humano, pero nadita- suspiró Kokoromon, apoyándose en Shoutmon, a quien Gumdramon aún no le soltaba el brazo, piñizcandolo para ver que estuviera en buen estado.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Tagiru, molesto al recordar que se les había arrebatado a todos esos niños la posibilidad de tener un compañero digimon.

-… Recuperarse y esperar el próximo ataque- murmuró Luke, dejando pensativo a los jóvenes y digimon.

En eso, Shoutmon se percató que Kokoromon seguía apoyada en él, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ese imbécil de Forward te dañó mucho- le hizo notar serio el dragón, ya que ella simplemente se había curado la pierna, pero no había entrado al xros loader, porque, antes de llevar a los niños secuestrados, ella sanó los pequeños moretones que tenían.

-Solo cansadita…- murmuró Kokoromon, somnolienta.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Shoutmon- ¡GRRR! ¡Ya, Gumdramon, quiero mi brazo de regreso!-le informó al pequeño, quien ahora le daba golpecitos al brazo- ¡ARG! ¡Deja de investigarlo!- se lo quito cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe?!- se ofendió Gumdramon- ¡Fue terrorífico verlo cuando… cuando…! C-Cuando…- recordó el momento en que vio al dragón rojo tirado entre los escombros, con la parte izquierda sangrando.

Entonces, miró a Tagiru, o en específico el bolsillo de este, donde estaba el xros loader rojo oscuro en el que descansaba su hermano, MidoriGumon...

Shoutmon se dio cuenta de eso, suspiró, y le acarició la cabeza, avergonzándolo.

-Parece que alguien es muy blandito~- se burló Kuro.

-¡Cállate, gato robot! ¡Me caías mejor cuando solo maullabas!-le gruñó el pequeño.

-¡MUERE!- y Kuro comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el lugar, disparándole.

Los demás suspiraron.

-Luke, no sé cómo, pero algo me dice que la Jefa te va a…- Jack pasó su pulgar por el cuello.

-… Tal vez lo intente- murmuró pensativo la liebre de ojos rojos.

-Oye, oye- lo quedó mirando Rap.

-Bueno, al menos mi hermana está fuera de peligro, ¿no?- preguntó Ren, a lo que Luke asintió- ¡Entonces me dirían qué pasó aquí!- exigió saber.

-… No. No son humanos relevantes en esto- murmuró Luke, ofendiéndolo.

-¡Mejor! ¡No quiero volver a ver a esos _Koperererererererer!_\- aseguró molesta Airu- ¡Cada vez que nos juntamos con ustedes, siempre aparece uno antiguo** y feo**!- le recriminó a Yuu, quien sonrió incómodo.

-Aunque me sorprende que lograran conseguir _ADN_ de _aves del terror, titanoboa,_ y hasta un _megalodón_\- admitió Jack, pensativo.

-¿No habrán robado un museo?- sugirió Tagiru, a lo que la liebre de ojos celestes levantó los hombros, sin saberlo con certeza.

-Bueno, bueno. Esas cosas no importan mucho- aseguró V-mon, quien de repente había alejado a Kokoromon de Shoutmon, sobresaltándolo- Oye, Kokoromon-chwan, ¿qué te parece celebrar el haber sido héroes de unos niños?- preguntó, haciéndola parpadear, hasta que el puño de Shoutmon impactó en la cara del dragón azul grisáceo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Ya me estoy cansando, V-mon…- aseguró Shoutmon, con el puño bien apretado- ¡Deja de coquetear con mi novia!- le ordenó, molesto.

-¡A-Auch! ¡Que Rey más violento!- se ofendió V-mon, parándose, chocando cabeza con el dragón.

-¡Si sabes que soy el Rey, entonces te pediré un poco más de respeto!- exigió Shoutmon.

-V-vamos, no peleen- pidió Taiki, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sean amigos~- pidió Kokoromon, tomando el brazo de cada uno- ¿Sí?-

-¡NO!- negaron ambos, mirando para otro lado.

-¡Él siempre te coquetea, Kokoromon! ¡¿No te molesta acaso?!- le preguntó Shoutmon, apuntando a V-mon, quien le mostró la lengua.

-¿Lo hace?- parpadeó inocentemente Kokoromon, a lo que Jack se pegó la cara con la mano, mientras Yuu suspiraba.

-¿Por qué es tan inocente?- se preguntó el rubio.

-¡Eso la hace tan tierna~~!- aseguró contenta Airu, poniendo celosa a su compañera.

-¡¿Algún problema con que le demuestre mi afecto a Kokoromon-chwan?!- exigió saber V-mon, volviendo a chocar cabeza con el dragón rojo.

-¡Miles!- gruñó Shoutmon.

-Vamos, no sean tan enojones- sonrió Tagiru.

-No seas infantil, Shoutmon-le pidió Taiki, agarrando a su amigo-

-¡Pero, Taiki…! ¡Este me saca de mis casillas!- admitió molesto el dragón rojo.

-¡Lo mismo diría yo!- aseguró V-mon- ¡Usted daña, y daña, y daña, y daña los sentimientos de Kokoromon-chwan, y de la nada resulta que no está enojada con ella! ¡Mira tú que conveniente!-le señaló a Shoutmon, quien frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, V-mon?!- se molestó Gumdramon, siendo usado por Kuro como silla al darle una paliza con su ametralladora.

-No puedo creerlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con V-mon- suspiró Jack.

-¡Jack!- se molestó Tagiru.

-¡Pero si es verdad!- se defendió la liebre.

-S-Shoutmon ya se disculpó conmigo- le recordó Kokoromon a V-mon, algo nerviosa- Además, bueno, él tenía mucha razón para enojarse conmigo… Digo, le oculte algo muy importante…- se rascó la nariz.

-¡Claro, solo usted, Kokoromon-chan, no puede ocultarle cosas importantes, pero él sí!- señaló ofendido V-mon.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Kokoromon.

-¡¿D-De qué hablas ahora, V-mon?!- se molestó Shoutmon- ¡Yo no le oculto nada a Kokoromon!- aseguró.

-Vamos, dejen de pelear- pidió Yuu.

\- ¡¿Nada?!- sonrió sarcásticamente V-mon- ¡¿Y qué hay de eso de que tiene que **buscar esposa**?!- preguntó- ¡¿Eso es **nada?!**-

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente…

-…- Tagiru, Jack, Rap, Taiki, Yuu, Ren, Airu y Damemon parpadearon varias veces- ¡¿EEEEHHHH?!-

Shoutmon, en cambio, se había quedado mudo, al igual que Gumdramon.

-¡¿Esposa?! ¡¿ESPOSA?!- repitió atónito Tagiru, agarrándose el cabello.

-¿Qué es una _esposa?_\- se preguntó extrañado Kuro, sin saber el significado humano de esa palabra.

-… Es una compañera legal de vida de un macho- le explicó Luke, haciéndolo entender.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Jack le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya sabía que el Rey se lo había mantenido en secreto a Kokoromon-chan!- se burló V-mon de Shoutmon, quien se había quedado sumamente mudo.

Kokoromon miró parpadeando al dragón.

_-¡V-MON! –_Jijimon salió del xros loader del sorprendido Taiki -¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLO?!-

-¡Porque es injusto! ¡El Rey hace llorar a Kokoromon-chan porque ella le ocultó algo, pero él todo este tiempo ha estado con ella **ocultándole algo**!- se defendió V-mon- ¡Soy el Comandante del Primer Escuadrón de Captura del _País en las Nubes, _y no pienso permitir que el Rey se siga aprovechando de una digimon que no sabe **nada** acerca de las leyes digitales!- aseguró, haciendo que el anciano digimon aguantara las ganas de golpearlo con su bastón, desquitándose con el pie de Tagiru.

-¡DUELE!- se quejó el joven.

-S-Shoutmon, ¿a-a qué se refiere V-mon con-con _buscar esposa?_\- preguntó Taiki, sumamente sorprendido.

-…- el dragón rojo lo miró culpablemente, notando que los demás jóvenes y digimon lo miraban igual de sorprendidos. Miró a Kokoromon, que lo miraba preocupada.

Suspiró, al darse cuenta que no tenía de otra.

-… Soy el Rey, Taiki. Desde que peleamos contra Bagramon, tal vez en tu mundo pasó un año, pero en el mundo digital pasaron cinco…- le informó, sorprendiéndolo un poco al igual que a Yuu- Durante la construcción del nuevo reino, teníamos que crear normas y leyes para mantener la paz… Nos basamos en muchas del mundo humano, gracias a la información que tenía Wisemon sobre ustedes, por lo que determinamos que, cuando un digimon cumplía 18 años de vida, sería catalogado como adulto-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso eso nunca estuvo antes?- se sorprendió Jack, mirando a Rap, quien asintió, confirmando eso.

-Es la primera vez que escucho de que ahora a los digimon se les reconoce por edades- admitió el digimon plateado.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía-dame- confesó Damemon, con Misty abrazándolo, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, yo siempre vi a Kokoromon por la edad como si fuera humana, así que no le veo el problema- admitió Jack, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Yuu.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la edad? Explícate- exigió Airu, curiosa.

-Bueno, no solo nos basamos en aspectos de la edad- continúo explicando Shoutmon- También nos basamos en parte de la forma de vida que llevaban ustedes en el pasado para varias leyes… y… bueno…- comenzó a incomodarse- ¡ARG! ¡Al imbécil de Olegmon se le ocurrió poner una en que me exigía a mí, como Rey, tener que casarme con una digimon al cumplir los 18 años!- explotó, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos los presentes.

-¡Tampoco sabía eso-dame!- aseguró Damemon.

-¡Claro que no! ¡El Rey ha mantenido esa ley en secreto por todas esas locas fans que tiene tras él en el Mundo Digital!- explicó Gumdramon, levantándose, haciendo rodar a Kuro.

-¡¿F-Fans?!- se sorprendió Jack, atónito como los demás.

-Sí, el Rey tiene muchas- recordó Opossumon- He escuchado que se infiltran en el castillo de maneras desconocidas para intentar conquistarlo-

-N-No me lo recuerdes…- pidió Shoutmon, azul al recordar todos esos _intentos_.

-¿Quién diría que Shoutmon sería tan popular~?- se burló Tagiru.

-¡Esto no es de risa!- aseguró Jijimon, callándolo- ¡Shoutmon ha logrado impedir un matrimonio por dos años, pero ahora que tiene 20 los demás ministros están exigiendo que cumpla esa norma para dar el ejemplo!- recordó, algo nervioso.

-Eso significa… ¡Un minuto!- Taiki miró atónito a su avergonzado compañero- ¡¿S-Shoutmon…?! ¡¿A-Acaso regresaste a mi lado para buscar una esposa en el mundo humano?!- preguntó.

-… Y-Y… p-para escapar… d-de mis fans…- gimió Shoutmon, avergonzado.

-… Ah… Y-Ya veo…- Taiki se quedó en blanco del _shock_, alertando a los presentes.

-¡AH! ¡Taiki-san, resista!- pidió Tagiru, zarandeando al joven.

-Todo esto suena muy absurdo- admitió Ren, rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Dracmon se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Oye, Luke! ¡¿Sabías de esto?!- preguntó de inmediato Jack a Luke, quien negó, bastante curioso- ¡GRR! ¡Entonces el que debía saber era ese de Vormundmon! ¡¿Por qué todos son buenos para guardar secretos?!- se enfadó, restregándose la cabeza.

-… ¿E-Estás buscando esposa…?- parpadeó Kokoromon, mirando a Shoutmon, quien bajó la cabeza, desanimado- ¿P-Por qué no me… contaste…?- preguntó triste.

-¡Es que el Rey no quería molestarla ni nada!- aseguró Gumdramon, acercándose a ambos.

-O tal vez no la consideraba digna, por no haber sido una _digimon_ tanto tiempo- murmuró V-mon, cruzado de brazos, molesto.

-¡KURO, MÁTALO!- ordenó Gumdramon.

-¡SÍ!- el gato mecánico comenzó a perseguir a V-mon por todo el lugar, disparándole sin piedad.

Kokoromon miró la persecución, y después a Shoutmon, quien la miró, avergonzado.

-… Lo que dijo V-mon… ¿es cierto…?- se entristeció.

-¡NO!- negó Shoutmon, nervioso- ¡N-Nunca te lo pedí porque… porque…!- intentó explicarse, nervioso- ¡No quería obligarte!- gritó, sorprendiéndola- ¡Siendo honesto, cuando empezamos con lo de los Kopierer me olvidé de esa estúpida ley! ¡Me enamoré de verdad de ti, Kokoromon! ¡P-Pero Jijimon siempre me la recordaba, para entender lo que te estaba haciendo sin que te enteraras…! ¡Y ahora Lunamon y Spadamon me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que me queda hasta final de este mes humano para encontrar esposa, sino los Ministros tendrán que encontrarme una…! ¡Y NO QUIERO ESO!- aseguró, apretando los puños- ¡Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que lo malinterpretes…! ¡Que pienses que estoy a tu lado porque te estoy usando…! ¡NO QUIERO OBLIGARTE A NADA!... Pero… Pero no quiero estar sin ti…- bajó la cabeza, triste.

Kokoromon lo miró, triste.

-¿T-Te queda solo este mes…?- se sorprendió Taiki- Jijimon- miró al anciano.

-Sí…- suspiró Jijimon, acariciándose la barba- Shoutmon ha querido hablar de este tema con Kokoromon-chan, pero desde que discutieron… Todo se le fue de las manos-

-Pues mira tú. Haces llorar a mi hermana todo el tiempo, y resultas que quieres casarte con ella, y apenas la conoces- Jack se cruzó de brazos- _Cazanova-_

_-_¡KURO, MÁTALO A ÉL TAMBIÉN!- ordenó Gumdramon, sobresaltando a la liebre.

-¡CON GUSTO!- y Kuro, dejando al pobre V-mon inconsciente con los ojos dándole vueltas, comenzó a perseguir al asustado Jack.

-¡SOLO DIGO LO QUE PIENSO!- aseguró asustado la liebre, corriendo por su vida.

-Y a mí no me gusta esto- aseguró Rapidmon- Ya se me hacía un poco rara la relación de Kokoromon-chan con el Rey, y ahora entiendo por qué. Desesperado por una mujer, ¿no?- y, antes de que Gumdramon le diera la sentencia de muerte, le disparó una bala inofensiva, dejándolo _nockaut_.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Lo que siento por Kokoromon es verdadero!- aseguró Shoutmon, nervioso- ¡Odio cuando sufre…! ¡Odio cuando está triste…! ¡Y me odio cuando la hago llorar!-

-…- Rap lo miró, serio, recordando el comportamiento del dragón en la última batalla con respecto a Kokoromon-… Bueno, eso no lo niego- admitió, sorprendiéndolo.

-Kokoromon-chan, las intenciones de Shoutmon no son malas- aseguró Jijimon, tomando la atención de la triste digimon- Pero él mismo sabía que, al parecer, no podría pedirte matrimonio aunque quisiera, porque eres… menor de edad…-

-Y temía decírtelo porque… porque pensé que creerías que estaba terminando contigo- admitió tristemente Shoutmon- Kokoromon, yo realmente lo siento… Perdóname, no debí ocultarte esto… V-mon tiene razón. Soy injusto contigo. Te hice sufrir porque me enfadé que me ocultaras algo, pero yo también lo hice… Lo lamento…- pero se quedó callado cuando Kokoromon lo abrazó en silencio- ¿K-Kokoromon?- lo miró, nervioso.

-_P-Pervertidomon_\- murmuró Kokoromon, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del dragón- _Idiotamon… L-Llorónmon… Melodramáticomon…_ Idiota-cerró los ojos, nerviosa.

-Realmente lo siento…- aseguró Shoutmon, tomándola de los hombros.

-¿No puedes posponerlo más?- le preguntó Taiki, preocupado.

-Ya he hecho todo lo que he podido… Pero si vuelvo a posponer la búsqueda, estaré aprovechándome de mi posición de Rey, Taiki, y eso es lo menos que quiero hacer- aseguró triste el dragón-… No sé qué hacer…-

-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- aseguró Tagiru, decidido- ¡Todos, pensemos en algo!- ordenó a los demás.

-¿Tú crees que podríamos meternos con cambios respecto a leyes establecidas?- lo quedó mirando Ren- Shoutmon está perdido- sentenció- ¡Y ni se te ocurra matarme!- miró a Gumdramon, quien había abierto la boca para convocar al gato robótico que estaba disparándole sin piedad a Jack.

-…- Luke se quedó pensativo, mirando al dragón rojo, quien se veía sumamente deprimido con la situación- Kokoromon- llamó a la digimon, tomando su atención-… Se la esposa de Shoutmon-

-¡¿EH?!- lo quedaron mirando todos.

-Pero… Pero…- se entristeció Kokoromon.

-... ¿No quieres serlo?- preguntó Luke.

Shoutmon miró a Kokoromon, temiendo su respuesta.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡YO AMO MUCHO A _CUERNOMON!_-confesó Kokoromon, sonrojando al dragón rojo- N-No lo conozco por mucho tiempo… P-Pero algo… ¡Algo en mi me dice que lo conozco de toda la vida!- admitió, poniendo sus manos en su pecho- Pero… Pero… ¡SI LE DIGO A LA JEFA ME LO BORRA!- lloriqueo, descolocando a los presentes.

-¡AH! ¡NO! ¡SAM DEBE DE SABERLO AHORA!- se horrorizó Tagiru, quitándose los _googles_ y observando la cámara oculta en ellos.

-No, ella está entrenando a los demás de Jäger- avisó Luke, aliviando a los jóvenes del xros heart.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Significa que ya está mejor?!- sonrió Rapidmon, a lo que la liebre asintió.

-Pero se enterará…- tembló como gelatina Kokoromon.

-No le diré- prometió Luke, levantando el pulgar.

-¡BHUA! ¡GRACIAS, LUKY!- Kokoromon abrazó a la liebre, llorando a mares.

-K-Kokoromon…- parpadeó sorprendido Shoutmon- L-Lo que dijiste… ¿E-Es en serio?- preguntó, bastante sonrojado.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miró inocentemente la digimon, dejando de abrazar a Luke.

-¡L-Lo de casarte conmigo!- le recordó Shoutmon, nervioso.

-Sipi- sonrió Kokoromon, dejándolo rojo- Yo, bueno… Te quiero mucho- le confesó, sonrojándolo más-… No creo que seas la clase de digimon que se aproveche de mí, o me sea infiel, o esas cosas malas…- murmuró, jugando con sus dedos-… Por eso… Je, creo que por eso puedo decirte que _sí_ sin problemas- admitió, sonriendo contenta, algo sonrojada.

-Pero… ¡Pero la edad!- señaló Gumdramon, nervioso con ese detalle.

-… Le dieron a Shoutmon un mes para buscar una esposa- le señaló Luke, tomando su atención- No un mes para casarse…-

-¡Ya veo!- entendió Yuu- ¡Kokoromon, puedes ser la prometida de Shoutmon, y cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, casarte!- señaló.

-¿De verdad?- se alegró Kokoromon- ¡¿Te gusta eso, Shoutmon?!- le preguntó, curiosa.

-… ¿E-Es en serio…?- Shoutmon la miró sorprendido, extrañándola-… N-No es una broma, ¿verdad…?- le preguntó, aun sin poder creerlo- R-Realmente… Realmente ¿t-te gustaría casarte conmigo?-murmuró, algo conmovido.

-¡S…!- Kokoromon iba a afirmarlo, hasta que la mano de Airu le tapó la boca.

-¡ESPEREN UN POCO!- exigió la rubia, sobresaltando a los presentes- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ES ASÍ UNA PROPOSICIÓN DE MATRIMONIO?!- le preguntó indignada a Shoutmon, haciéndolo retroceder, asustado- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ANILLO?! ¡¿Y LAS FLORES?! ¡¿Y LA CENA?! ¡¿Y EL BONITO PAISAJE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PROPONERSELO CUANDO ESTAMOS TODOS SUCIOS, CANSADOS, Y CON SUEÑO?!-

-B-Bueno…- tartamudeó asustado Shoutmon.

-¡¿VES?!- Airu puso su mano en la nariz puntiaguda del asustado Rey- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE KOKOROMON-CHAN DE DIGA EL _"SÍ, ACEPTO"_ EN ESTAS CONDICIONES TAN FEAS!-le aseguró.

-¿Te estás metiendo en esto?- la quedó mirando fastidiado Ren- ¿Y qué harías?- ironizó.

-¡NO ES: QUE HARÉ, SINO: _QUE HAREMOS!_-corrigió la rubia, sobresaltando a los jóvenes.

-Ah… ¡AH!- sonrió Tagiru- ¡YA ENTIENDO! ¡TENDREMOS QUE PREPARARLES TODO EL AMBIENTE NOSOTROS!- se dio exacto.

-¡PRECISAMENTE! ¡No podemos dejar que algo tan maravilloso como una proposición ocurra en este lugar! ¡USTEDES DOS SE AGUANTARAN EL _"SÍ"_ HASTA QUE LES PREPAREMOS EL MEJOR LUGAR PARA UNA PROPOSICIÓN!- apuntó a la pareja, la cual parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¡Me gusta esto!- se entusiasmó Gumdramon.

-_¡YO LES HARÉ LOS TRAJES!- _pidió Betsumon.

-_¡YO QUIERO AYUDAR CON LA CENA!_\- pidió Lillymon.

-¡Taiki-san, estoy seguro que su madre nos ayudará a prepararles el ambiente a Shoutmon y a Kokoromon!- le comentó divertido y entusiasmado Tagiru a Taiki, quien estaba callado.

-… Sí, tienes razón…- de repente, el joven apretó su puño, envuelto en llamas- ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MI COMPAÑERO SE PROPONGA EN UN LUGAR NO APTO! ¡NO PUEDO DARLE LA ESPALDA NI A ÉL, NI A KOKOROMON!-

-¡¿EH?!- se horrorizó Shoutmon- ¡NO, TAIKI! ¡DAME LA ESPALDA, ABANDONAME, DÉJAME DE LADO, PERO NO TE METAS EN ESTO!- le suplicó.

-Ya es tarde… Taiki-san está decidido- suspiró Yuu, el único joven calmado con el asunto, además de Ren, quien se rascó la cabeza, sin poder creer en lo que se metió.

-Oye… V-mon…- Jack, chamuscado como el digimon, se le acercó fastidiado-… ¿Acaso a esto querías llegar con tu _soltada de lengua?_\- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió V-mon- Solo quiero que Kokoromon-chan sea feliz, y bueeenoooo, no me gusta admitir que lo será con el Rey… ¡Pero uno se tiene que arriesgar!- admitió, sonriendo avergonzado.

-Je, parece que los V-mon son todos arriesgados- le chasconeo la cabeza la liebre.

-¡HAGAMOS UN REVUELO!- Kuro se unió al entusiasmo.

-¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!- agradeció Jijimon, llorando agradecido- ¡SHOUTMON, TU TE ENCARGARÁS DE BUSCARLE UN ANILLO A KOKOROMON-CHAN!- le ordenó.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó atónito Shoutmon- ¡¿A-ANILLO?!-preguntó sorprendido- ¡¿K-Kokoromon, quieres un anillo?!- preguntó incómodo, hasta que ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y lo besó, dejando callados a los demás.

Kokoromon se separó lentamente de Shoutmon, quien estaba sumamente sonrojado.

-… G-Gracias…- le sonrió conmovida Kokoromon, con los ojos brillando, dejándolo sorprendido- P-Por todo… G-gracias…- se restregó los ojos.

Ante eso, el dragón sonrió.

-Oye, no seas una _Lloronamon_\- le pidió, restregándole él los ojos con el pulgar- Sonríe-

Ella lo hizo, recibiendo un suave beso por parte de su pareja…

-¡NADA DE BESOS HASTA LA PROPOSICIÓN!- los separó Airu, descolocándolos- ¡GUARDEN SUS CARIÑOS PARA EL GRAN DÍA…! ¡QUE SERÁ MAÑANA!-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-se quedaron en blanco los dos dragones- ¡¿M-MAÑANA?!-

-¡Sí! ¡Así que prepárate, Shoutmon! ¡Nos aseguraremos que mañana le pidas matrimonio a Kokoromon-chan en un hermoso lugar!- lo apuntó con su dedo acusador la rubia, sonriendo segura.

-… Yo… ¿Mañana…?- palideció el dragón, y se desmayó.

-¡AH! ¡SHOUTMON!- se asustaron Taiki, Kokoromon y Jijimon.

-¡REACCIONE, REY!- se asustó Gumdramon.

-…Te equivocas si piensas… que todo esto no es un giro inesperado…dame- suspiró Damemon, tomando la atención de la pequeña Misty.

Misty se quedó mirando a Damemon, sonrojándose…

… _Matrimonio_… Sonaba muy bello…

* * *

_Traducciones_

*_Te quiero, hermano*_ _le dijo en alemán, haciendo que sus orejas se movieran un poco..._

_**Vamos, hace tiempo que no hablamos en nuestro idioma_ **_-_ _Jack se rascó la cabeza, sonrojado..._

* * *

_*Bridget: _¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Te gusto? Los diálogos los saco mirando mucho a mis perritas y a las gatitas de mi vecina. Son muy tiernas, pero muy so brutas ^^'

_*ShadowyWriter: _Me gusta mezclar acción y humor^^ Es divertido, ¿no?

*_Fanny: _Me alegra que te gustara el último cap^^. Sipi, Yuu siente algo por Miho, y quiere apoyo por parte del "futuro marido" para ello^^.

*_OrienGreymon: _Sipi, Kuro aguantó en el cap anterior cosas que un gato común no aguantan, y ahora que es un cyborg... ^^' Nop. Nadie quiere a V-mon^^'

-¿Quieren un muñeco parecido a ese idiota?- preguntó Sam, observando el peluche que había hecho Luke con la forma de V-mon.

-Sí- asiento con la cabeza.

-Bien, si me dejan tranquila- Samanta se preparó para patear el peluche.

-¡Oh! ¡Que lindo y apuesto juguete!- se interpuso V-mon, recibiendo él la patada, volando por los aires.

-...- Samanta parpadeo y me quedó mirando- No fue culpa mía- aseguró, fastidiada.

*_NovaStarPrime:_ Sipi, escuché la nuerva versión de Butterfly, pero, no sé... Es genial, pero siento que le falta la chispa que tenía la versión Adventure. Incluso el modo de evolucionar lo siento algo descolocado, sin gracia o elegancia -_-. Sipi, Shoutmon sufrió siendo mucama, e imagínate ahora, con lo de la proposición^^'

¿Un fic de Pokemon...? Mm... He estado pensando en una trama con referente a Pokemon, especialmente la XY... ¡Tendría que pensarlo^^'!

*_takedigi: _Jejeje, todos detestan a Forward (pulgar arriba) Aguanta con lo de Monster Rancher, aun falta para que se revelen "secretos". Sipi, son las partes de Apocalymon de Shun, Shoutmon y el digitama donde está Quartzmon, junto con los virus que custodia Luke, el Darkness Loader, y la propia Yuno, los elementos que necesita el P.I.

* * *

_**Jejejeje. Espero les haya gustado el cap. **_

_**Lo sé, prometí el de Viajes Comerciantes, pero mis manos me ardían por escribir este cap en mi tiempo libre, aunque tengo que escribir el de "Zorro de Konoha", además de dibujos que me han pedido^^' (molestos pero necesarios exámenes¬¬)**_

_**En fin, supongo que te has quedado con la duda ¿qué fue hablar el relojero con Sky? Prometo que se enteraran^^**_

_**¡No sé cuando podré subir el próximo cap, pero espero no tardarme mucho no tanta cosa! ¡Gracias por el apoyo^^!**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap y no olviden comentar!**_

_**PD: me divertiré mucho escribiendo la proposición de Shoutmon a Kokoromon^^**_


	34. El resultado del acto, y mi deseo

_**El resultado del acto idiota.**_

_**Mi deseo es vivir a tu lado.**_

_Estados Unidos, Museo de Arte de Baltimore_.

Era de día en la ciudad de _Baltimore_, en donde el museo de artes estaba a puertas cerradas, con varios coches de policías a la entrada, quienes vigilaban el paso.

La estructura del instituto era de una tonalidad blanca, dando la impresión de limpieza ante las exposiciones que eran vigiladas por el cuerpo policial, mientras dos personas caminaban por los salones.

-_Guau… Es grande…_\- habló en inglés uno de ellos. Un hombre de treinta años, rubio peinado para atrás, usando una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros al igual que los botines, lentes grises, y un cigarro en la boca.

-_Por favor, señor Smith_\- pidió el que lo acompañaba, uno de los directores del museo.

-_Veamos si comprendí…_\- meditó el rubio, deteniéndose en una de las secciones del museo. Las _Mandíbulas reconstruidas de Megalodón_ que exponía el lugar al público- _Nos da aviso de que han robado parte de la muestra de esta exposición, ¿pero no sabe cuándo?_\- le preguntó, poniendo su mano en su boca, inhalando levemente su cigarro, incomodando al hombre al verlo expulsar una bocanada de humo.

-_Señor Smith, ya le dije que en el museo no se permite fumar_\- le recordó el director, ofendido.

-_Responda, responda_\- pidió Smith, ignorando lo último.

-_Bueno, en efecto, no sabemos __**cuándo**__fueron sustraídos los dientes del megalodón_\- admitió el director- _Hace unas horas nos percatamos de esto, cuando se hacía la limpieza mensual a las muestras. Descubrimos que varios de los dientes eran falsos_\- señaló la enorme mandíbula.

_-¿Son falsos porque los reemplazaron, o muestran dientes falsos al público?_\- preguntó el rubio, sin evitar sonreír burlonamente.

-_¡Señor Smith, este es un caso grave!_\- aseguró ya algo molesto el director- _¡Después de que llamamos a la policía y cerramos el museo, revisamos nuestras otras muestras para ver si otras piezas fueron reemplazadas, y resultó que sí!_-

-_Sí, sí… El tiranosaurio rex, el ave del terror, el pterodáctilo, diente de sable, y otros más, ¿no?_\- recitó Smith, acomodándose los lentes de sol, pero, al hacerlo, apretó levemente un botoncito en las patas de estos, que le permitieron ver rastros de _data_ impregnados en la mandíbula del _Megaldón_, concentrados en los dientes falsos.

Frunció levemente el ceño, serio.

-_¿Siquiera considera esto importante? ¡Ha sido un robo tan perfecto que solo __**ahora**__ podemos darnos cuenta de él!-_señaló el director.

-_Dijo que lo descubrieron en la limpieza mensual, ¿no?-_ Smith lo miró, levantándose los lentes, mostrando sus ojos azules- _Entonces podemos asegurar que el robo fue hace al menos un mes, después de esa limpieza_\- comentó- _No creo que podamos recuperar las piezas hurtadas, y sería muy complicado encontrar a los culpables, pero haremos todo lo que podamos_\- le aseguró, poniéndose los lentes, y alejándose.

_-U-Un momento…-_ lo siguió el sorprendido director- _¿C-Cómo sabe que son más de un ladrón?_

-_Porque los conozco bien-_sonrió de lado Smith, mirándolo de reojo, sin extrañarse que aquel hombre se quedara quieto de la sorpresa, viéndolo alejarse…

Smith salió del museo, bajando por la escalinata, y se acercó a un auto verde estacionado junto a los policiales.

No se extrañó que la piloto le abriera la puerta del copiloto, mostrando que era una mujer joven de piel morena con el cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, con lentes de sol parecido a los del rubio, con una chaqueta verde oliva y pantalones azules.

-_¿Revisaste las otras muestras, Raquel?_\- le preguntó Smith, subiéndose al auto y cerrando la puerta.

-_Sí…_\- asintió su compañera, levantándose los lentes, mostrando sus ojos verdes- _Las demás especies del museo muestran datos de haber entrado en contacto con datos digitales. No son digimon, pero gente con contacto a ella las suplantaron_\- le tendió una Tablet con la información detallada.

-_Hay que ver…_\- el rubio se rascó la cabeza, mirando fastidiado la información_-¿Por qué mejor el Proyecto no robó la copia que crea el Digiquart de esos esqueletos?_-

-_El Digiquartz solo copia la forma, no el ADN_\- le señaló Raquel, haciendo que su compañero suspirara, más fastidiado, a lo que ella tocó con su dedo la pantalla de la Tablet, mostrándole una página de noticias- _Por internet se comenzó a difundir lo que pasó en este Museo, y ya varios similares han verificado que sus especies estén intactas…-_

_-Pero encontraron que también fueron reemplazadas_\- terminó Smith, mirando serio la noticia- _Este día ha sido de locos, ¿alguna buena noticia?_\- le entregó la Tablet.

-_Vi hace unos minutos que los niños secuestrados en Tokio acaban de ser encontrados en el mismo establecimiento en el que desaparecieron-_le informó la mujer, a lo que el rubio silbó- _Pero parte de la policía local, mientras los buscaban, los vieron con estos digimon, y creo que hay dos cazadores con ellos_\- le mostró una imagen borrosa de la Tablet, donde él pudo apreciar las figuras de dos _Olegmon, _un _Knigthmon_, un _FlameWizardmon,_ un _MetalTyranomon, _y otros digimon, todos cargando a unos niños, acompañados por dos jóvenes.

Al verlos, Smith frunció el ceño.

-_Entonces… ¿Quién los secuestró?_\- miró seria a su compañera, quien también estaba así- _¿El Proyecto, o los cazadores?_-

-_No lo sabemos todavía_\- admitió Raquel.

-_No me extrañaría de los cazadores_\- bufó Smith.

-_Y a mí no me extraña que pienses de inmediato que son ellos los culpables_\- lo quedó mirando la mujer, a lo que él silbó mirando para otro lado.

-_¿Qué quieres que haga? La Jefa y yo tenemos la misma opinión sobre ellos_\- Smith se estiró, mirando el techo del auto.

-_Y… acaba de llegarnos un mensaje de la Organización sobre nuestro próximo destino_\- avisó Raquel, observando la Tablet.

-_¿Hawaii?_\- sugirió Smith, mirándola burlonamente, mientras ella prendía el motor del auto- _Sabes que me derrito al verte con bikini_-

-_No. Una reunión con los representantes de los países_\- le avisó sin molestarse Raquel, casi ignorándolo.

Al escucharla, Smith soltó un gemido, tapándose la cara.

-_No de nuevo con esos viejos materialistas…_\- pidió.

-_Hace unas semanas perdimos el contacto con Jäger, los casos de Kopierer están aumentando en varios países, está la gran posibilidad de que los robos a museos sea por parte del Proyecto, y ellos han cruzado la línea al secuestrar a todos esos niños en Japón_\- le recordó Raquel, haciendo retroceder el auto para después entrar en la carretera.

-_O fueron los cazadores_\- sugirió Smith, algo serio.

-_Y debemos averiguar __**por qué**__ lo hicieron-_sentenció Raquel.

El rubio suspiró.

-_Ponte el cinturón, Smith_\- le ordenó su compañera, haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo_._

* * *

Seguía siendo de noche en _Tokio_, pero aun así había bastante movimiento por los autos de uniformados que vigilaban las calles, ya que, a pesar de que hacia unas horas se encontraron a los niños secuestrados y de que se quitó el toque de queda, las autoridades no estaban muy convencidos de que la ciudadanía estuviera totalmente segura.

La motocicleta de Jack se estacionó al frente de la casa de Tagiru.

-Debe ser genial poder guardar tu moto en esas esferas de Jäger- mencionó el niño, algo sorprendido de haberse enterado antes de que de esa forma Jack pudo mantener a salvo su vehículo después del ataque en el parque.

-Sí, es bastante comodo- sonrió de lado Jack, en su forma humana, levantándose el visor del casco, algo pensativo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando la casa en silencio, intercambiaron miradas, y suspiraron, algo nerviosos.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Tagiru se quitó el casco negro, nervioso- Mi mamá no es como Kudou-san…- le aseguró- Ella es… escalofriante cuando se enoja- admitió.

-B-Bueno… Le prometí que te cuidaría al llevarte a la escuela, pero con todo lo que pasó ni te cuide, y ni te lleve a la escuela- admitió Jack, quitándose el casco- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer como disculpa. Además, deben estar preocupados por no haberte visto en todo un día con lo del toque de queda…-pero se quedó callado al escuchar como se abría la puerta de la residencia, a lo que Tagiru también se asustó.

-¡Tagiru!- la madre del joven, después de abrir tenebrosamente la puerta, se les acercó, acompañada de su marido, quien también se veía preocupado.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Tagiru se bajó de la moto, para abrazarlos, pero solo recibió un fuerte tirón de mejillas por parte de su madre- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AAAYYY!-

-¡¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?!- exigió saber la mujer- ¡Sino fuera porque llamé a Kudou-san, no sabría dónde estabas!-

-¡AAAYYYYYYYYYY!-

Jack, quien había puesto el seguro a la moto, y bajado de esta con el bolso rojo del niño, no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso al ver como era castigado su amigo.

-¡Tú también!- y la mujer comenzó a tirarle las mejillas a Jack- ¡Sabía que debí pedirte al menos tu número de teléfono!-

-Ayayayayayayayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- gemía de dolor Jack, con un ojo cerrado y otro lloriqueando- _Auch_, que fuerza… ¡AYAYAYAYAYYAYYYYYYYY!- por lo que dijo, la señora _Akashi_ comenzó a tirarle la otra mejilla también.

-Vamos, querida- le pidió su marido, a lo que, a regaña dientes, ella soltó las mejillas del peliblanco, quien se las sobó, adolorido- Jack-kun, Kudou-san nos contó que cuidaste a nuestro hijo durante el _toque de queda_\- le comentó, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Realmente, muchas gracias por haberlo cuidado- puso su mano en el hombro de Jack- Tagiru es algo hiperactivo, imprudente y hasta desobediente- admitió, haciendo que su hijo lo quedara mirando haciendo una mueca, ofendido- Pero aun así, es nuestro hijo, y lo queremos más que nada- le sonrió al adolescente- Gracias por haberlo protegido-

Jack se quedó sorprendido, pero miró algo desanimado para otro lado.

-… No hice gran cosa-murmuró, recordando sus dos derrotas contra Klinge…

Apretó levemente su puño, dándose cuenta que no había hecho nada bien en lo que sucedió ese día.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- la señora _Akashi_ le dio una palmada tan fuerte, que lo dejó temblando de dolor unos momentos- ¡Fuiste capaz de mantener a raya a mi hijo en medio del escándalo de hoy! ¡Además de mí, eso no lo hace cualquiera!-

-¡Mamá! ¡Me estás poniendo como un rebelde!- se ofendió Tagiru, rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Estás cerca de serlo, jovencito!- le aseguró la mujer, callándolo y amurándolo.

Jack parpadeó, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Bueno, basta ya de estar afuera. Me pongo de los nervios con lo que sucedió hoy-sentenció la señora _Akashi_\- Jack-kun, estaciona tu cacharro un poco más cerca. Por aquí nunca hay robos, pero aun así no me quiero arriesgar- le aseguró, empezando a entrar a la casa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Quiere que me quede?- se sorprendió Jack, señalando con una mano su motocicleta.

-A cenar- informó la mujer, mirándolo algo extrañada- Y si es posible, a dormir. Llama a tus padres y diles que hoy dormirás en esta casa-

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó sin palabras Jack, con la boca abierta.

-¡Sí!- se alegró Tagiru- ¡Jack, voy a mostrarte mi habitación! ¡Y mis comics! ¡¿Te gustan los comics?!-

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Por qué?!- el peliblanco miró sorprendido al matrimonio, a lo que el marido sonrió.

-Con todo lo que pasó, salir a esta hora ya es de por sí peligroso. ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con todos esos maniacos terroristas que secuestraron a esos angelitos?- le preguntó la señora _Akashi_, poniendo su dedo en la nariz del joven, callándolo- No señor, no pienso hacerme responsable de algo así. Cenaras con nosotros y dormirás en la habitación de Tagiru, y si es necesario, Tagiru dormirá en el sillón-

-¡Bien! ¡Jack va a dormir en…!- se alegraba el joven de _googles_\- ¡¿EH?! ¡NO QUIERO DORMIR EN EL SILLÓN!- aseguró de inmediato, pero su madre ya había entrado a la casa- ¡MAMÁ!- la siguió.

-… ¿Eh…?- Jack se quedó ahí parado, sin comprender cómo llegó a eso.

-Lo siento- le pidió el señor _Akashi_, tomando su atención- Fue una decisión que tomamos cuando nos llamaron de que vendrías a dejar a Tagiru- admitió, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Las calles son peligrosas a esta hora, y creímos que era lo mejor. ¿Te incomoda?- le preguntó, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que el peliblanco estaba sonrojado de la emoción, negando con la cabeza, sin habla, con los ojos algo brillosos- Gracias, Jack-kun- sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza, dándose cuenta que aquel adolescente, a pesar de su altura, era bastante sensible.

* * *

_Residencia Tobari_.

En la habitación de la más pequeña de la casa, la cual era de un color azul claro, con estanterías llena de muñecos de gatos, Misty, recostada en su cama, sin su gorra, miraba divertida el montículo de peluches de gatos, viendo como algunos salían volando después de ser revisados por su gato _cyborg_…

-¡No! ¡No me gusta! ¡Me hará ver gordo!- Kuro miraba cada peluche apenas un segundo, para tirarlo a cualquier lado de la habitación.

-¡Te va a gustar alguno, Kuro!- le aseguró la niña.

-¡Claro, Misty~!- le sonrió el gato mecánico, moviendo su cola.

-Oye, Misty…- Ren entró a la habitación seguido de Dracmon, pero se agachó porque uno de los peluches de su hermana casi le llega a la cabeza, tirado por el distraído Kuro- ¡Oye!- se molestó con el gato.

-¿Qué? Es tu problema entrar, **idiota**\- lo miró burlón Kuro.

Ren lo miró apretando los dientes… Si su gato antes era bastante molesto… ¡Ahora lo era más!

Dracmon se acercó a la cama de Misty, quien sonrió y lo abrazó, indignado a Kuro.

-¡Dracmon, te quiero mucho!- le aseguró la pequeña al digimon, haciéndolo reír.

-¡MALDITA DATA!- Kuro apuntó con su ametralladora a Dracmon, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Ya hablé contigo!- Ren puso su pie en la cabeza de Kuro, fastidiándolo- ¡Un solo disparo, algún corte, una explosión, o que destruyas algo, y te largas de la casa!- le recordó.

-_BHA_. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a echarme de aquí!- le aseguró el gato mecánico al joven, quitándose el pie de su cabeza- ¡Mi amo es Misty, no tú, cara de renacuajo! ¡Feo! _¡Zombie!_ ¡Tortuga!- le gritaba, fastidiándolo.

-Kuro, ¿no te gusta ninguno de mis peluches?- le preguntó Misty al gato.

-¡Encontraré el que mejor me acomode~!-le sonrió el felino, haciéndola sonreír.

"_Es muy fácil de manipular"_ Ren se rascó la cabeza, y, ya ignorando que el gato _cyborg_ volvía a buscar entre los peluches de su hermana, fue a sentarse al lado de ella, extrañándola.

-¿Estás cansado?- le preguntó Misty, parpadeando

-_Tsch_. Tuvimos que correr mucho para perder de vista a esos policías- recordó Ren, bufando fastidiado.

-¿Y mami y papi?- preguntó la niña, a lo que Kuro dejó de buscar peluches, quieto.

Dracmon bajó la cabeza, desanimado.

-… Los llamé… Preguntaron si estás bien… Y nada más…- murmuró Ren, apretando sus puños, molesto- Al parecer el trabajo les va a tomar toda la noche…-

-… ¿De nuevo…?- se entristeció Misty.

-… Sí…- su hermano entrecerró los ojos.

Kuro frunció el ceño, especialmente porque Misty miró triste el piso.

-¡Oye, Misty~!- se le acercó, mostrándole un peluche de gato rosado- ¡¿Qué te parece que escoja este~?!- preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡No, Kuro!- se rió la niña- ¡El rosa es para las chicas, y el azul para los chicos!- le recordó.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!- Kuro se golpeó cómicamente en la cabeza- ¡Que cabezón soy!-

-¡Si~!- sonrió Misty.

-Dices eso, pero tu color favorito es el azul- la quedó mirando Ren.

-¡¿ESTÁS CONTRADICIENTO A MI AMA?!- y Kuro lo apuntó con su ametralladora.

-¡ATRÉVETE A DISPARAR Y TE ECHO, GATO IDIOTA!-le aseguró el niño.

Misty sonrió divertida, mientras Dracmon se reía por lo bajo.

-¡Como sea!- Ren miró frunciendo el ceño a su hermana- ¡Misty, quiero que me digas que pasó hoy!-

-¿Hoy? Me llevaron los malos- recordó la niña- ¡Y Kuro se volvió más _cool!_\- sonrió.

-¡BHUA! ¡MISTY! ¡¿SIEMPRE ME HAS CONSIDERADO _COOL?!_\- Kuro comenzó a llorar a mares.

-¡¿Puedes llorar?!- lo quedó mirando Ren.

-¡Sipi! ¡Para Misty, Kuro siempre ha sido genial!- sonrió la pequeña.

-¡BHUAAAAAA! ¡QUE BUENA NIÑA ERES, MISTYYYYY! ¡JURO QUE TE CUIDARÉ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kuro se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo, ganándose una risita burlona de Dracmon- ¡PERO A TI TE MATO!- lo miró asesinamente, asustándolo.

-¡NADA DE ARMAS!- le recordó Ren.

Kuro lo miró molesto, agarró uno de los peluches que descartó, y con él comenzó a perseguir al digimon por todo el lugar golpeándole la cabeza.

-Kuro y Dracmon son amigos~- se alegró Misty, aunque su hermano pensaba todo lo contrario.

-¡U-Un momento, Misty!- miró a la pequeña, extrañándola- ¡No me refería a lo que te pasó, sino a lo que hiciste!- se explicó.

-¿Qué cosa hice?- parpadeó la niña.

-¡Te escapaste de la escuela, eso fue lo que hiciste!- le recordó Ren, sorprendiéndola.

Kuro, quien le aplicaba una _llave_ a Dracmon, miró serio al niño, para después bajar la mirada, algo molesto.

-B-Bueno…- murmuró nerviosa la pequeña, frunciendo la nariz, a punto de llorar- Y-Yo… Yo…- se restregó los ojos, gimiendo.

Ren, quien la miraba molesto, suavizó el gesto al verla así, suspiró, y le acarició la cabeza, tomando su atención.

-Tagiru me lo dijo…- bufó, algo molesto- Que te escapaste porque tus compañeras te molestaron, ¿es eso cierto?-

-…- su hermana miró al piso, y asintió, tristemente- S-Se burlan de mis cejas… de mi pelo… de mis notas… de Kuro…-

Ren frunció el ceño, tomó a Misty, y la sentó en su regazo, sorprendiéndola.

-No le veo lo malo a tus cejas ni a tu pelo. Son iguales a mí, y somos hermanos. ¿Te gusta ser como yo?-le preguntó, serio.

-¡Sí!- asintió de inmediato la pequeña- ¡Te quiero mucho, hermanito!-

-¿Y qué tienen de malo tus notas?- le preguntó Ren- Por lo que sé, eres la más lista de tu clase, ¿no?-

-No lo sé…- admitió la pequeña- Pero… Pero… a ellas no les gusta eso…-

-_¿Ellas?_ ¿Las que te molestan?- Ren alzó las cejas, a lo que su hermanita asintió, nerviosa- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de _ellas?_ Si no fuera por lo de hoy, no me hubiera enterado de lo que te pasaba-

-Es que… Es que…- gimió Misty, a punto de llorar- He-Hermanito… T-Tu sufres…- cerró los ojos, sorprendiendo a Ren- S-Sufres porque ma-mami y papi nos-nos dejaron… N-No quiero molestarte- se restregó los ojitos, pero los abrió, sumamente sorprendida cuando Ren la abrazó.

Kuro y Dracmon se incorporaron, mirando algo tristes a los hermanos.

-Idiota…- murmuró Ren, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- ¡Lo que hagan nuestros padres no me importa! ¡Quien más me importa eres tú, Misty!- le aseguró, dejándola más sorprendida- Por eso… Por eso… ¡No me ocultes algo así de nuevo!-

-He… Herma… nito…- gimió Misty, y, sin aguantarlo más, comenzó a llorar, a lo que Ren le acarició la cabeza, sin separarse de ella- ¡P-per-perdón, herm-mani-nito!- hipó- ¡N-No vol-volveré a men-mentirte!-

Ren sonrió de lado, acariciándole la cabeza.

Kuro miro sonriendo a su ama, hasta darse cuenta que Dracmon, en son de paz, le había tendido un peluche de gato color negro con partes blancas.

-¡AH! ¡Esto era lo que buscaba!- lo tomó el robot- ¡Buen digimon!-le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, dejándolo deprimido al tratarlo como una mascota.

Kuro se sentó, dejando el peluche frente a él, y levantó una garra, con la cual comenzó a deshilachar el hilo que unía la cabeza del cuerpo del juguete, con sumo cuidado. Cuando terminó, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el relleno de algodón, frente al curioso Dracmon, quien se sorprendió al ver que, al vaciarlo, el propio gato robótico se vistió con el cuerpo del peluche.

-¡Bien!- Kuro se puso la cabeza del juguete- ¡Misty~!- llamó a la niña, quien, restregándose los ojos, lo miró, para quedarse sorprendida al igual que Ren- ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡¿Me veo como un gato normal?!- le preguntó, haciendo varias poses.

-Define _normal_\- murmuró Ren.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-gruñó Kuro.

-¡Woa, Kuro~!- Misty se bajó del regazo de su hermanito, y abrazó al gato robótico, que aparentaba ser un gato de pelaje negro con partes blancas- ¡Te ves como antes~!-

-¡¿Verdad~?!- sonrió el felino, ronroneando.

-Ya veo. Usaste el peluche como disfraz- murmuró Ren- Admito que ahora sí pareces un gato real-

-Jejeje. ¿A qué sí…?- sonrió Kuro, para parpadear, curioso- ¡¿CÓMO QUE _AHORA_ _SÍ?!_\- lo apuntó con su ametralladora.

-¡ATRÉVETE A DISPARARME!- le gritó Ren.

Misty sonrió, contenta.

* * *

En el salón de reuniones, Horfe, agarrando a Forward de la chaqueta, lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

Lo que hizo asustó a Mercurio, mientras Topacio, sentada en su puesto, frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz…?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste…?!- murmuró enfurecido Horfe.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema acaso?!- exigió saber molesto Forward, sin querer doblegarse a pesar de que aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte que él- ¡Solo hice lo que muchos sabíamos que era lo correcto, pero ninguno se atrevió!

-¡¿Te parece correcto haber secuestrado niños?!- le gritó el peliazul.

-¿Jo? Te molesta que uno de los mocosos a los que secuestre era tu hija, ¿no?- sonrió de lado Forward.

Horfe apretó sus dientes, y le da un puñetazo a Forward, quien cerró los ojos asustado, si no es detenido por la energía amarilla que lo rodeo.

Kai abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio a Visdom entrar a la habitación, deteniendo a Horfe con el poder que irradiaba su bastón, a lo que el hombre lo miró de reojo, molesto.

-Oh, ¿los detuviste?- sonrió de lado Topacio, mirando al monstruo- Que mal. A veces es divertido ver como los hombres arreglan sus malentendidos a golpes, como simios. Ups, lo siento- se disculpó, al ver que, por lo que dijo, Visdom la miró de reojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Es que, llevando siempre esa capucha, a veces se me olvida que eres un mono-

Visdom no le dijo nada, solo golpeo el piso con la punta de su bastón, haciendo que la energía que retenía a Horfe desapareciera, por lo que este soltó a Forward, quien, molesto, se acomodó el traje.

Entonces se prendió la pantalla del salón, mostrando la gráfica del sonido del líder del _Proyecto Iluminati_, Salamandra.

-_Quiero una explicación, Forward-_aseguró de inmediato Salamandra, sin rodeos.

-Es muy simple, solo conseguí una gran cantidad de _Code Xros_. Con ellos, podremos ir al fin a _Digimon Land_ para atrapar a todas esas bestias- informó Forward, sonriendo de lado, y miró de reojo a Mercurio.

El joven frunció el ceño, entendiendo la razón de por qué ese tipo hizo semejante locura…

Como le dijo Topacio… Forward quería demostrar que él era quien merecía el _Charger_ rojo de Tactimon, quien, en esos momentos, dentro del aparato, cruzado de brazos, frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, ¿y se te ocurrió a ti esa brillante idea?- sonrió de lado Topacio, tomando la atención de Forward- Es verdad que estábamos escasos de _Code Xros_… Pero aun teniendo la _gran_ cantidad que nos conseguiste, sin un rumbo, no podríamos ir a _Digimon Land_, y si tratáramos sin un guía, nos perderíamos en la inmensa data _basura_ entre nuestro objetivo y el _Digiquartz_… Así que… No nos sirve mucho que digamos tu _gran hazaña_\- le aseguró, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Hablas de esos _Bakomon?_\- bufó Forward- ¡Es cuestión de tiempo en que podamos capturar a uno de esos digimon para poder ir a _Digimon Land!_\- aseguró, restándole importancia.

-_¡Forward!_\- lo calló Salamandra, tomando su atención- _Sé muy bien a qué fuiste y qué conseguiste con tu salida-_le aseguró- _Lo que quiero saber, es cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez_-

-¡No es una estupidez, Salamandra!- se defendió Forward- ¡Era algo necesario! ¡Todos aquí sabíamos que necesitábamos esos _Code Xros_, pero nadie, ni tú, se atrevieron a hacer el movimiento!-

-Otro error de tu parte- suspiró Topacio, extrañando al hombre- En realidad, teníamos un plan de secuestrar a los cazadores que rondaran en el _Digiquartz_, para no solo quitarles su _Code Xros_, sino que también obtener sus digimon. Dos pájaros de un tiro-

-N-No sabía… de eso…- murmuró Forward, sorprendido.

-Claro que no lo sabías- le aseguró molesto Horfe, haciendo que lo mirara, igual de molesto- Estabas inconsciente cuando lo planteamos-

-_¡BHA!_ ¡¿Y qué importa?! ¡Conseguimos los _Code Xros _que nos faltaban! ¡Da igual!- sentenció Forward, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-… No- murmuró Visdom, callando a Forward- Tu estupidez llamó demasiado la atención- lo miró de reojo.

_-Exactamente…_-en los bordes de la enorme pantalla, comenzaron a transmitirse imágenes de diferentes canales de televisión de varios países que, aunque hablaban en otro idioma, informaban seriamente el secuestro y milagrosa aparición de los niños japoneses- _¿Lo ves? Parte de nuestras normas es pasar lo más desapercibido posible ante el resto de las personas-_

-Sí, claro… ¿Y qué me dicen de lo de Gaiomon en esa secundaria?- se defendió Forward.

-Gaiomon atacó esa escuela bajo mi supervisión- le recordó serio Visdom- Era parte de nuestro plan para propagar los rumores de terrorismo en la ciudad, los cuales serían aumentados por las muertes de los cabezas de los _Aonuma_, y posterior desaparición de _Samanta Wolf_\- frunció el ceño- El objetivo era hacer pensar que terroristas iban tras los _Aonuma_, incluso para atacar la escuela en la que estudiaba uno de ellos… Dime… ¿Cuál _Aonuma_ encontraste en la primaria que atacaste?- exigió saber, dejando callado a Forward- Ahora el mundo pensará que esos ataques no están concentrados en los _Aonuma_, sino que son al azar, lo cual sería más peligroso aun, por lo que aumentarían la seguridad, y tal vez llamen la atención de la _Organización_-

-_Y podría provocar que los cabecillas del consejo piensen con mayor tranquilidad el nombrar a Shun como nuevo líder de Aonuma Technology_-agregó serio Salamandra.

Forward apretó sus puños, molesto.

-¡¿Y qué me dicen sobre los otros descubrimientos?!- exigió saber, enfadado.

-¿Los otros?- meditó Topacio, sin percatarse que Kai se había quedado pensativo con referente a esa _Organización_.

-Desde el incidente con _Aonuma Saburo_, cuando le arrebataron a Topacio el antídoto del _virus solitario_, ya nos habíamos hecho la idea sobre que tanto la digimon y la que _no debió haber nacido_ fueran curadas- le aseguró Visdom al hombre, mirándolo de reojo.

-_Por lo que podemos suponer que es Luke quien ahora resguarda esos virus_\- agregó serio Salamandra.

-Aunque admito que me interesa el otro _descubrimiento_ –confesó Topacio, algo pensativa- ¿Realmente Luke construyó un _cyborg_ usando como base el cuerpo moribundo de un gato?- preguntó, seria.

-¡Era una máquina de guerra!- le aseguró enfadado Forward- ¡Estaba armado hasta los dientes!-

-No me lo estoy tomando como una broma- le señaló seria la mujer, callándolo.

-En efecto, en la época de la guerra _Zodiaco_ solía construir armamentos bélicos de gran magnitud- admitió Visdom, meditativo- Pero, con la influencia humana a la que se ha expuesto, no considero extraño que usara sus conocimientos para salvar a un animal…. Aun así, debemos estar pendientes. Todo lo que hace _Zodiaco_, lo hace con un propósito-advirtió, serio.

Kai lo miró serio, pero meditativo con cierta duda que tenía…

-¿Qué es la _Organización?_\- murmuró, algo curioso pero serio.

-Las actividades de los digimon no pasan desapercibido a los ojos del gobierno- le explicó Topacio, seria- Aunque no lo creas, existen políticos inteligentes que se han dado cuenta y obtenido evidencia de la existencia de los digimon, así que, en conjunto con varios países, se creó la _Organización_, que se encarga de investigar los casos digimon en todo el mundo-

-Si hay políticos, no creo que sea para mantener la paz- bufó el joven.

-Efectivamente- sonrió de lado la mujer, sorprendiendo a Mercurio- Es para crear armas militares…- apretó levemente los puños.

-¿Qué acaso no les gustan esas cosas?- preguntó Kai.

-Peleo contra digimon, no contra humanos-le recordó seria Topacio- ¿No crees acaso que Japón, nuestra gente, ha sufrido suficiente con las armas militares?- frunció el ceño.

-…- el joven miró sus rodillas, entendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer…

… La bomba nuclear…

Apretó sus puños, nervioso.

-_Lo que hacemos no es para llamar la atención-_aseguró Salamandra, serio, tomando la atención de Kai-_No queremos provocar una Tercera Guerra Mundial, solo queremos cumplir nuestros sueños, aunque Jäger siempre ha interferido_-

-… ¿Acaso Jäger está junto a la tal _Organización?_\- Kai frunció levemente el ceño.

-La _Organización_ es nuestro enemigo, pero no es aliado de Jäger- le informó Horfe, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Creo que han tenido sus roces, pero nada más… Incluso me atrevería a decir que ellos ni siquiera han tenido contacto con el Rey-

-Eso es lo mejor. Si se llegaran a encontrar harían más problemas que nosotros- aseguró Topacio- La Jefa era alguien que ponía a los digimon sobre las personas- le comentó al rubio, quien la miró serio- Así que te imaginas que no había interacción entre ellos, o al menos buena- sonrió de lado.

-…- Kai frunció el ceño, meditando…

-Pero ahora está la posibilidad de que actúen por el incidente que causaste, Forward- Visdom miró de reojo al hombre, quien lo miró molesto- La reacción al ver la posibilidad de que los ataques terroristas están relacionados con digimon, y no concentrados en los _Aonuma_, va a ser desfavorable, tanto para nosotros, Jäger, y el Xros Heart- se le acercó, deteniéndose a su lado- Espero aceptes la responsabilidad de tus actos, humano- frunció levemente el ceño, y se retiró.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!- se indignó Forward.

-_Estoy de acuerdo con Visdom_\- le aseguró Salamandra, callándolo- _No solo nos expusiste en peligro, sino también a tus hombres, a LadyDevimon, a Klinge_, _y perdiste cinco Kopierer experimentales de Topacio_-

-Los cuales no había terminado aún- agregó la mujer, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¡Puedes hacer más!- le aseguró molesto Forward, aunque solo logró que la peliceleste sonriera de lado, considerando divertido que aquel hombre creyera que las cosas eran tan fáciles de hacer.

-_Y…_\- lo volvió a callar Salamandra- _Atacaste un establecimiento en el que, como ya sabes, no solo se encontraba uno de los hijos de Horfe, sino de varios de nuestros funcionarios_\- le señaló con severidad- _El Proyecto Iluminati no permite que se ataquen a los hijos de nuestros miembros, y no somos una organización que tenga como fin traicionarnos mutuamente-_le recordó- _¿Entendido?_-

-…- Forward miró para otro lado.

-_… Solo para asegurarnos de que lo hiciste, no se te permitirá salir de la base, ni a ti, ni a Red, ni a ninguno de los soldados que participaron en esta... __**medita de pata**__-_lo que dijo tomó de inmediato la atención de Forward, ofendiéndose y enojándose bastante- _Horfe, tienes mi autorización para que tú y Esmeralda vayan a sus hogares momentáneamente, al igual que el resto de los soldados que estén preocupados por el estado de sus hijos_\- autorizó.

Horfe simplemente asintió y se retiró, dando a entender que esperaba esa orden con mucha urgencia.

Forward lo miró irse frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

-_Topacio, ¿te has encargado de enseñarle a Klinge y a LadyDevimon a no hacer semejante estupidez?_\- preguntó Salamandra a la mujer.

-Oh… No te preocupes, aunque LadyDevimon está siendo curada, Klinge lo está comprendiendo gracias a Lilithmon y Fang- sonrió de lado la peliceleste, sin darse cuenta que Kai tembló levemente, para después negar con la cabeza, fastidiado.

* * *

_Sala de Entrenamiento…_

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PAREN ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE UNA VEZ!-resonó la voz de Klinge en la enorme sala blanca.

-_SHHHHH_\- lo calló indignada Lilithmon- ¡Estúpido lobo! ¡Es la mejor parte!- le informó, volviendo su mirada a la televisión que emitía un capítulo de una telenovela.

-¡¿LA MEJOR PARTE?! ¡¿SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ TIENE **UNA MEJOR PARTE**?!-gruñó enfadado el _I.A._, quien, amarrado con cadenas sentado en una silla, estaba obligado a ver una maratón de telenovelas junto a las entusiasmadas Lilithmon y Fang, para su gran tortura.

-Idiota- bufó Klauen, apoyado en la pared, haciendo pesa con una mano, al lado de un llorón Blastmon, consolado por los Evilmons, quienes lo habían alejado de la pantalla, ya que pasó algo tan dramático que le tocó la _fibra sensible_ al enorme digimon de diamantes.

-¡POBRE ROXANNA-CHAN, QUE LA TRATAN TAN MAL PORQUE NO TIENE UNA MAMI!- lloraba Blastmon.

-…- Klauen lo quedó mirando, sin poder creer que se tomaba a pecho lo que veía en un programa para humanos melancólicos.

-¡CAMBIEN ESA PORQUERÍAAAAAA!- pataleaba Klinge.

-Nop, Klinge- le aseguró Fang, cómodamente recostada en un montón de almohadas, picando unas galletas, sin apartar la vista de la televisión- A los niños desobedientes se les castiga con cosas que no les gustan-

-¡ESTO NO ES CASTIGO, ES UNA TORTURA!-

-_¡Snif! ¡Snif!_\- Lilithmon se limpió un ojo lloroso con un pañuelo morado- Pobre Roxanna, le han mentido todo este tiempo… su madre sigue con vida…-

-¡GHA! ¡YA PAREN CON ESTE MELODRAMA ESTÚPIDO! ¡PARA EMPEZAR, CÓMO ALGUIEN PODRÍA TENER TANTA MALA SUERTE!- pataleó exasperado el lobo torturado.

-¡¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE LA POBRE ROXANNA?!- Lilithmon lo miró con sus uñas envenenadas listas para eliminarlo.

-¡SÍ! ¡ME BURLO DE UNA ESTÚPIDA **ACTRIZ** EN UN DRAMA **INVENTADO** QUE **NO EXISTE!**\- aseguró Klinge, pero se quedó callado al escuchar un ruido por el pasillo, el cual tomo la atención de todos, tanto que Fang le bajó el volumen a la televisión.

-¿Qué pasó?-se extrañó un Evilmon, pero después escucharon otro golpe.

-¿Una pelea…?- se dio cuenta Klauen, para después sonreír divertido.

* * *

En el pasillo morado, Blue cayó sentado al piso, con la marca del puñetazo que le acababa de dar Red.

-¡Suficiente, Red!- Green lo agarró de la chaqueta, pero solo recibió tal _llave_ que lo lanzó cerca de Blue, quien se incorporaba, molesto.

-¡¿Ya comprendieron, estúpidos?!- exigió saber Red- Tal vez para ustedes lo que hizo Forward está mal, pero considero que se hizo lo necesario para nuestros fines-

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Atacar a niños sin xros loader no vale la pena!- le gritó enfadado Blue- ¡Por tipos como tu es que tenemos enemigos como Jäger y el Xros Heart!- le aseguró, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Red- ¡Por idiotas como tú, imbécil!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Red le propino tal puñetazo que Blue chocó contra la pared, tapándose la nariz lastimada- ¡Son solo palabras de un cobarde pacifista!- aseguró enfadado, y miró de reojo a Green al darse cuenta que este iba a sacar su comunicador, por lo que le pisó la mano, lastimándolo- ¡¿Qué acaso creen que por ser más son los que tienen la razón?!- sonrió de lado, mandando con una patada a Green contra una pared- Ustedes dos se sirven solamente de los artefactos de Topacio para pelear, son inútiles-sonrió de lado.

-L-Lo dice… e-el que ocupa uno de los _Trajes Prototipos_ de Topacio- murmuró molesto Green.

-De entre los tres, soy yo quien suele estar en los terrenos de combate- les recordó serio Red- Necesito poder, y necesito obedecer a Forward. ¿No se dan cuenta que las formas de actuar de Topacio, Horfe, y hasta Salamandra están mal?- les preguntó, molesto- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta que viajemos a _Digimon Land_ para poder secuestrar al Rey y a la _Hikari, _y obtener el _Darknes Loader_?- exigió saber- Sabemos incluso donde viven los miembros del Xros Heart, donde trabajan sus padres y donde viven sus amigos. ¡¿Por qué, sabiendo todo eso, esperamos inútilmente?!-

-No es una espera inútil…- aseguró Blue, molesto, limpiándose la sangre del mentón- Se llama un _plan estratégico_… Je, se te está pegando la estupidez de tu Jefe- no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

-¡BLUE!- se enfureció Red, agarrándolo de la chaqueta, pero se quedó quieto cuando, de la pared detrás del soldado de banda azul, salieron disparados diamantes en contra suyo, rozándole la mejilla.

Los tres soldados se quedaron quietos, y más cuando vieron que los agujeros provocados por el ataque salió la mano de Blastmon, quien, sin problemas, lo agrandó aún más, mirando a Red desde el orificio, quien de inmediato soltó a Blue, que cayó sentado, cansado.

-**Red-chan, no te atrevas a atacar a Blue-chan, ni a Green-chan**\- ordenó el digimon diamante, con los ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente.

El soldado de banda roja retrocedió un poco, solo para quedarse quieto al sentir la mano mecánica de Klauen en su hombro.

-Jo, muy mal, muy mal- sonrió de lado el tigre blanco, disfrutando un poco la mirada de odio que recibió de Red- ¿Atacando a soldados de tu mismo rango, porque están en contra de la estupidez que tú y tu jefecito hicieron? Bueno, no puedo decir nada, ya que el bruto de Klinge les siguió el juego-

-No te hagas el listillo…- murmuró Red, soltándose- Solo eres una herramienta, al igual que él- miró de reojo a Blastmon, quien, mirándolo desde el hueco, no había dejado de verlo amenazadoramente.

Sin más, el soldado se fue, dejando al tigre solo con Blue y Green en el pasillo, que suspiraron, algo aliviados.

-¡Green-chan, Blue-chan! ¡¿Están bien?!- preguntó animadamente Blastmon, ganándose una gota en la cabeza de ambos soldados.

-¿Están bien-evil?- se les acercaron los tres Evilmon, mientras Klauen se cruzaba de brazos.

-Creo que Red les dio bastante duro a ambos- comentó Lilithmon, volando cerca de donde estaba Blastmon, quien aún miraba desde el hueco que hizo, observado por una divertida Fang.

-¡BHA! ¡Se lo merecen!- aseguró Klinge, quien seguía amarrado a la silla.

-… ¿Por qué se metieron?- preguntó Green, extrañado, mientras Blue se sobaba la mejilla lastimada.

-_Tsch_. No te confundas- murmuró Klauen, tomando la atención de ambos- Tú te encargas de sanarnos cuando nos lastimamos, y tú- miró a Blue, quien parpadeo- Nos ayudas a entrenar… Se ganaron un **poco** nuestra simpatía, a diferencia del bruto de Red- bufó, y, de mala gana, le tendió la mano a Green, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, y estrechar su mano, logrando levantarse con su ayuda.

-J-Jeje… No me esperaba eso…- sonrió de lado Blue, aun adolorido.

-Ah, Blue-chan, estas muy lastimadito- Blastmon metió su mano por el hueco, sobresaltando a Green y a los Evilmons, especialmente porque agarró a Blue de la chaqueta, entrándolo al salón de entrenamiento- ¿Ves? Estás sangrando-le dictó su profesional diagnóstico.

Blue parpadeó, bastante descolocado, pero sonrió nervioso, sin saber si era con buena intención lo que le decía el digimon, o en broma.

-Oye, oye…- suspiró Green.

-Blastmon-sama no conoce las puertas- suspiraron los tres Evilmons.

-Mira, Blue- sonrió Fang, limpiándole la nariz sangrante con un pañuelo, dejándolo quieto- Quedaste peor que Klinge- le aseguró divertida.

-¡¿QUÉ ME QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?!- exigió saber el lobo negro, sin poder ver lo que ocurría al estar encadenado a la silla.

Lilithmon miró meditando a Fang limpiando la sangre de Blue, quien estaba levemente sonrojado…

-¡KYA! ¡Te vi, Blue~!- le señaló burlonamente.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Te confundes por ver tantas telenovelas!- aseguró de inmediato Blue.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué vio?- se confundió Blastmon, pero Fang, igual sin saber de lo que hablaban, sonrió, divertida.

* * *

Shoutmon, durmiendo en el interior del xros loader rojo, como el resto de los digimon, bostezó, y abrió un poco los ojos, con sueño, cansancio, y un nerviosismo que no sentía desde la víspera del día de su coronación…

¿Cómo se metió en semejante lío…?

Aun no se reponía del todo por el desmayo que sufrió, así que el hecho de tener que proponerse a Kokoromon con todas las de la ley lo ponía… asustado…

Suspiró, y se sentó con algo de flojera, observando a los demás dormir sin ningún problema…

Hasta darse cuenta que Kokoromon no estaba…

-¡¿EH-?!- él mismo se tapó la boca, para no despertar nadie, aunque su grito ahogado lo único que hizo fue romper una burbuja que salía de la nariz de Starmon.

Shoutmon parpadeó, sin entender dónde estaba Kokoromon. ¿Por qué no estaba? Ella había quedado muy cansada, especialmente por aquel tipejo del Proyecto Iluminati que la lastimó…

Frunció el ceño y salió del xros loader, apareciendo en la habitación de Taiki, la cual estaba casi a oscuras, ya que la ventana abierta permitía entrar la luz nocturna.

Miró la habitación, pero Kokoromon no estaba, por lo que se rascó la cabeza, algo preocupado.

Taiki, quien dormía profundamente en su cama, se movió un poco, tomando la atención del dragón.

Shoutmon sonrió de lado, y cubrió hasta los hombros a Taiki con la sabana, para que no pasara frío.

-… Lo siento… Taiki…- murmuró el digimon, incorporándose, algo triste-… Hoy… de nuevo te hice preocuparte…- puso su mano en el pecho, sintiendo, como si fuera un estigma, la cicatriz que tenía bajo su protector, causada por Ryouma… No, por Quartzmon…

Apretó su puño, molesto consigo mismo al recordar que Taiki también cargaba con la misma cicatriz…

-… Ya no quiero fallarte…- murmuró Shoutmon, alejándose de Taiki, pero se detuvo en el escritorio, observando el cajón en el que sabía estaban las _DigiMemory…_

La _DigiMemory_ de su padre, Omegamon…

Levantó su mano hacia el cajón, pero se detuvo, preocupado…

-… Creo que aún no estoy listo…- miró su mano, y, sin mucho ánimo, se retiró de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Taiki frunció el ceño, y abrió cansado los ojos, por lo que se sentó, extrañado, ya que había sentido movimiento…

Miró su xros loader en la mesita de noche, algo preocupado, recordando las palabras del director…

_-… Sí, tengan cuidado… Tal vez, sí sean ellos- les comentó a ambos, dejándolos callados- Por cierto, déjenme darles un concejo, a ambos- se les acercó, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros-… Tal vez los jóvenes de su generación no consideren__importantes__los__objetos antiguos__, pero estos__tienen un gran valor__, al igual que quienes__los posean__\- les aseguró, sorprendiéndolos- Ahora vayan, a donde crean que deben ir- se despidió, alejándose…_

-Objetos antiguos…Importancia y valor-murmuró pensativo Taiki, pero abrió los ojos, sorprendido-… _Reliquias Digitales…_-

Miró la puerta, por la cual sabía que, tanto Shoutmon como Kokoromon, se habían ido al salón…

Si era cierto… Si existía la más mera posibilidad de que el director de su escuela supiera algo de los digimon…

¿Tenía algo que ver con las _Reliquias_ de Gumdramon y Kokoromon…?

Aquel hombre había enfatizado mucho las palabras "_importantes", "antiguos", "gran valor", _y "_posean"…_

Taiki miró por la ventana abierta, intentando recordar las habilidades de aquellas dos _Reliquias Digitales…_

El casco de Kokoromon permitía controlar los datos de la evolución, y poseía una gran y peligrosa habilidad de purificación; en cambio, el anillo de oro de Gumdramon, el _Kinkoji, _ tenía el objetivo de brindarle poder al pequeño siempre y cuando este sea sincero consigo mismo, se mantenga en el buen camino, y su poder y alma se coordinen con su compañero, Tagiru…

¿Acaso tendrían algo de especial aquellas dos _Reliquias Digitales_ juntas…?

¿Podría ser… _una Digixros?_

Taiki frunció levemente el ceño, pensando en aquella posibilidad… Pero el tener ya dos _Reliquias_, incluso en una _Digixros_, debía de ser un enorme peso para los dos digimon fusionados.

A Gumdramon y a Kokoromon podría incluso pasarles lo mismo que le pasó a Shoutmon un tiempo, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a no poder aguantar tantos cambios a causa de la _DigiXros_.

El joven se recostó boca arriba…

… ¿Y si para usar ambas _Reliquias…_ se necesitara un _regulador…?_

Pero, ¿qué? ¿o quién…?

Taiki frunció un poco el ceño, dándose cuenta que había dejado un punto de lado...

Los Creadores…

¿Por qué _Sanzomon_, una amiga de Shoutmon, y al parecer, una gran y poderosa digimon, había entregado el _Kinkoji_ a Gumdramon, siendo este el pupilo del Rey, pero también un niño conflictivo en esos tiempos…?

¿Acaso sabía lo que iba a venir sobre Quartzmon…? Y si es así… ¿Ella sabía de Apocalymon…?

Y después estaba Alphamon…

Compañero de la madre de Samanta, uno de los primeros digimon en existir, en parte creador del Mundo Digital, maestro de Slayerdramon, hermano de quien es ahora Apocalymon, Ryudamon; padre de Omegamon, Bagramon y SkullKnightmon, pero, sobre todo para él, abuelo de su amigo y compañero, Shoutmon…

Está claro que él creó el casco de Kokoromon, pero, ¿con qué propósito?

Si hubiera sido para derrocar a Bagramon, habría comunicado sus intenciones a Samanta, Kokoromon y Slayerdramon durante la guerra, e incluso hubieran peleado codo a codo con el Xros Heart… a la manera de la Jefa…

Taiki frunció levemente el ceño…

Si Alphamon no había hecho actuar en el Mundo Digital a Jäger, significaba que sabía que ellos, el Xros Heart, iban a poder con la amenaza de Bagramon, dejando los conflictos que ocasionaban los Kopierer y el Proyecto Iluminati a Samanta y al resto…

El joven meditó, pero no se le ocurría una conexión entre Sanzomon y Alphamon…

¿Por qué… crearon las _Reliquias Digitales…?_

* * *

Shoutmon bajó por las escaleras de la casa, dirigiéndose al salón, pero se quedó en el umbral de la puerta al ver a Kokoromon en medio de la habitación.

Se quedó sumamente quieto, especialmente al ver a la digimon naranja acomodándose el delantal rosa que él había estaco ocupando en su tiempo de castigo, mientras sus accesorios cotidianos estaban en el sillón.

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon se dio cuenta que Shoutmon estaba parado en el umbral del salón- ¡Ups! Atrapada- sonrió, nerviosa al ser pillada, pero se extrañó que el dragón rojo no dijera nada, sino que se quedara quieto en el mismo lugar- ¿Cuernomon?- parpadeó, extrañada.

Lo que no sabía Kokoromon, era que la mente de Shoutmon estaba a punto de explotar, ya que, el hecho de verla con ese accesorio la hacía ver sumamente tierna y hermosa, además de que la luz nocturna que salía de la ventana del salón le daba un toque a su aspecto tan tierno que el dragón no podía controlar sus sentidos.

-¿Cuernomon?- se le acercó Kokoromon, más curiosa, especialmente porque, al acercarse, el rostro del dragón se volvió más rojo aun, llegando a brillar.

"_S-Se ve muy… se ve muy t-tierna…"_ Shoutmon la miraba sin poder articular palabra, sudando a mares, sintiendo que la temperatura de su cabeza aumentaba a cada minisegundo.

-¿Estás nervioso por la proposición?- preguntó inocentemente la V-mon femenina.

El recordarle la proposición hizo que la mente de Shoutmon estallara de tal forma que el digimon cayó de espaldas, sobresaltando a Kokoromon.

-¡Ah! ¡C-Cuernomon!- se agachó a su lado, preocupada.

-E-E-Estoy bien…- murmuró con un hilo de voz el dragón, sentándose a duras penas, sobándose la nariz, extrañando a Kokoromon- P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué haces con el delantal?- preguntó, aun descolocado.

-Es que lo vi, y quise probármelo- admitió Kokoromon, sonrojando más a Shoutmon- Para así ser más femenina…- sonrió algo avergonzada-Y-Ya sabes, para parecer una chica-

Eso sorprendió al dragón rojo.

-¿Aun sigues sintiendo mal por ocupar esto?- le preguntó serio Shoutmon, acariciándole la mejilla, tocando el casco de la digimon con su pulgar, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente, apenada- Kokoromon, tú no necesitas usar accesorios para sentirte así- le aseguró- Para mí, ya eres perfecta-

Ante eso, Kokoromon se sonrojó.

Shoutmon sonrió y, tomándola de las manos, se paró junto a ella.

Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron, juntando sus frentes, sin poder evitar sentirse cómodos al volver al lado del otro…

-Estoy emocionada- admitió Kokoromon, separándose lentamente y sentándose en el sillón, abrazando su capa- Me alegra mucho estar contigo, y mañana vamos a tener un lindo momento- sonrió.

-Je, cierto…- Shoutmon se sentó a su lado, a lo que ella se acurrucó en su hombro, haciéndolo sonreír-… ¿Estás bien con esto?-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Kokoromon, ladeando la cabeza- ¿Con qué?-

-Con todo esto…- suspiró el dragón- Escucha Kokoromon. Ahora que podemos hablar los dos sin interrupciones, quiero saber la verdad… ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?- la miró, serio.

-Si- asintió inocentemente Kokoromon, haciéndolo caerse de espaldas.

-¡Kokoromon, estoy hablando en serio!- le aseguró el dragón- Temo que esto no sea lo que tú quieres- admitió- Temo que lo haces más por mí que por ti…- eso sorprendió a la digimon- Que lo hagas porque… porque…- suspiró- Kokoromon, eres demasiado buena, demasiado bondadosa… demasiado inocente…- le explicó, preocupado…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que Kokoromon acababa de levantarse.

-¿K-Kokoromon…?- el dragón se le acercó, extrañado y algo preocupado de que dijera algo que la ofendió.

La digimon se volteo y lo miró, sumamente seria.

-… Soy inocente…- admitió- Pero no tonta-

Eso lo dejó sin palabras.

-… Quiero estar contigo…- le aseguró tristemente Kokoromon- No por ti, ni por Gumdramon, ni por los demás… Sino porque yo quiero- bajó la mirada- Tenemos nuestras diferencias… Tú eres el Rey de nuestro mundo, de nuestra gente… pero yo, solo soy yo… Y-Y aun así…- puso sus manos en su pecho, nerviosa- ¡Te amo!- le confesó, haciendo que abriera los ojos, sorprendido- S-Siempre supe de ti por-por lo de Apocalymon… que podías ser aliado y enemigo… Por eso, cuando te conocí, quería verte sonreír… que estuvieras alegre, contento…- admitió, restregándose un ojo-Y yo… ¡me enamoré de tu sonrisa, de tu nobleza, de tu bondad…! S-Siempre estabas ahí cuando yo sufría… Cuando fui derrotada por el Dientes de Sable, cuando quedé de baja de Jäger… Cuando fue mi descontrol… Siempre, siempre, siempre…- se tapó el rostro- Siempre… estuviste a mi lado…- lo miró con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué diría que _no_ a-al digimon que amo?- le preguntó tristemente, hipando un poco.

Se quedó quieta cuando el dragón la abrazó al terminar de hablar, sorprendiéndola.

-… Soy un _Idiotamon_…- murmuró Shoutmon, acariciándole la cabeza, a lo que ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida- Perdona que pensaba que solo lo hacías por mi… Je, fui algo egoísta pensando que todo se trataba de mí, ¿no?- sonrió amargamente, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la digimon, sonrojándola-… ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que yo era todo lo que dijiste- admitió.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?- parpadeó Kokoromon, sin evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Noble, bondadoso… Nunca pensé que era eso- admitió Shoutmon, sonriéndole- Siempre me he preocupado más por el bien de otros que por mí mismo. Je, soy digno compañero de Taiki- no pudo evitar reírse levemente de eso, a lo que Kokoromon también se rió un poco- Kokoromon, tú también eres noble y bondadosa- le aseguró, sonrojándola- Y no solo eso, eres mucho más-

-¿M-Más?- parpadeó Kokoromon, sonrojada.

-Eres sincera, divertida, no eres rencorosa, y siempre pones a los demás antes de ti…- le informó, dejándola más sonrojada, tanto así que el color de su rostro, de naranja, había pasado a rojo-… Tú tienes un gran corazón, y me siento el digimon más afortunado del mundo al tener un espacio en él-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y más cuando Shoutmon acercó su rostro al de ella…

-N-Nop- puso su mano en el mentón del dragón, extrañándolo- Airu-chan dijo que nada de besos- le recordó, a lo que él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Sino se lo decimos, no lo sabrá- le señaló, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la digimon naranja, besándola suavemente.

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero después los cerró, correspondiendo al beso.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose en silencio.

-… Esto… ¿Será nuestro secreto?- preguntó Kokoromon, sonrojada.

-Je, si eso quieres-Shoutmon la abrazó, juntando su frente con la de ella, haciéndola sonreír- Pero el último-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó inocentemente la digimon.

-No más secretos… Ni tuyos, ni míos…- el dragón rojo la tomó suavemente de los hombros-… Vamos a compartir nuestras vidas, ¿te parece hacerlo sin secretos?-

-…-Kokoromon abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida, pero después sonrió, contenta- Lo prometo, Cuernomon-

-Je…- Shoutmon besó suavemente a Kokoromon- Esa es mi chica- le sonrió, a lo que ella también lo hizo, sonrojada.

Ambos dragones se miraron, sonrojados, y, lentamente, acercaron sus labios, uniéndolos suavemente en un beso profundo, demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Aquel contacto les hizo sentir a ambos más seguros, a pesar de los sentimientos de incertidumbre que los acosaban después de lo vivido ese día.

Kokoromon estaba más tranquila. Con ese beso sentía que no era un sueño que Shoutmon la había perdonado, y que las cosas se habían arreglado en la mayor parte, por lo que podía sentirse segura.

Shoutmon sintió que su mente se aclaraba, y ya no se sentía tan decepcionado de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que su enojo solo se había concentrado en la digimon que amaba, ni tampoco el miedo y rabia que había vivido cuando ella fue lastimada por aquel humano…

El recordar eso hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño, nervioso, y se separara de Kokoromon, para abrazarla.

Ese gesto tomó por sorpresa a la digimon, pero después correspondió al abrazo al sentir un leve temblor en los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban…

Podía sentir el miedo de Shoutmon… el miedo a perderla…

Se separaron lentamente, mientras los ojos azules miraban los rojo oscuro, demostrando el miedo y preocupación que despedían respectivamente.

-… ¿Cuernomon…?-se preocupó la digimon naranja.

-No quiero volver a pasar por eso…- murmuró Shoutmon… ¡No quiero verte sufrir y yo sin ser capaz de salvarte…! Fue una tortura… Lo siento-cerró los ojos, nervioso.

Kokoromon lo miró tristemente, y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Cambiamos de tema?- le pidió, sonriendo tiernamente.

-…- Shoutmon tomó su mano, y suspiró resignado-… Sí-

Kokoromon sonrió, y le dio un suave beso en la otra mejilla, para después acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras Shoutmon la abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la digimon, aun preocupado por lo anterior…

No se sentía capaz de proteger a Kokoromon… Ella era tan valiosa para él, que temía perderla…

Tenía miedo…

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que pensar de manera pesimista no era la mejor opción.

-¿Cuernomon?- lo llamó Kokoromon, tomando su atención-… Entonces… ¿me veo bien con esto?-

-¿Con qué?- se extrañó.

-Tu delantal- sonrió, separándose un poco.

-No me recuerdes que lo ocupé…- pidió Shoutmon, restregándose cansado los ojos- Yuno-san me hizo trabajar como burro. No quiero repetirlo, ni acordarme de eso- sentenció.

-¿Me veo bien?- sonrió Kokoromon, como si no hubiera escuchado lo demás.

-B-Bueno…- Shoutmon la miró, sin evitar sonrojarse- P-Pues claro-

-Mm…- Kokoromon meditó un poco, ladeando la cabeza, haciéndola ver tierna e inocente como era usual- ¿Y si empiezo a usarlo como accesorio?- le preguntó, dejándolo quieto.

-¡¿EH?!- la quedó mirando el dragón- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- negó varias veces, sumamente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué?- lo miró curiosa la digimon.

Shoutmon tragó saliva.

No quería que Kokoromon usara eso porque se viera mal… En realidad, verla con un delantalcito rosado la hacía ver demasiado bien… demasiado tierna… d-demasiado bella…

¡Si él apenas aguantaba mantener la cabeza fría viéndola con eso puesto…! ¡¿Cómo reaccionarían otros digimon varones…?!

¡¿CÓMO REACCIONARÍA V-MON…?!

¡El solo recordar en lo cargante que era con ella, siendo ya su novia y futura prometida, le hacía hervir en celos al pensar en cómo actuaría al verla vistiendo semejante accesorio!-

-¿Por qué?- parpadeó Kokoromon, sin comprender inocentemente la situación en la que se encontraba su pareja.

-B-Bueno, no porque… porque…- Shoutmon se acomodó un poco la bufanda, sintiendo calor- P-Porque sería incómodo para pelear, además que podría darte mucho frío- le señaló, esperanzado.

-Mm… Sipi- sonrió Kokoromon, asintiendo- Tienes razón, Cuernomon-

Shoutmon suspiró aliviado, extrañándola, y más cuando él miró para otro lado, pensativo y serio…

Debía asegurarse, definitivamente, que Kokoromon no usara ese tipo de accesorio frente a otros…

La V-mon naranja parpadeo, muy extrañada de que el dragón rojo fuera rodeado de llamas avivadas por celos.

Sonrió, contenta.

* * *

_Residencia Akashi_.

Tagiru, acostado en su habitación, abrió un ojo, sin moverse.

-¿Jack? ¿Estás despierto?- le preguntó al joven que dormía en un futón al lado de su cama.

-Nop- suspiró el peliblanco, poniéndose boca arriba, colocando sus manos en su nuca, dándole a entender el niño que iba a escuchar lo que él diría.

-Jejeje. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que viene un amigo a comer y dormir en mi casa. ¡Hay que hacerlo más seguido!- sonrió Tagiru, volteándose para poder ver a Jack.

Al escucharlo, Jack hizo una mueca, bastante sonrojado.

-… La comida japonesa es bastante rica- mencionó, extrañando al joven- Cuando llegamos a Japón, Samanta aguantó en llevarnos a un restaurante de ramen por los buenos tiempos- recordó, rascándose la mejilla- Pero… La cena que sirvió tu mamá… fue mejor…-

Tagiru lo miró parpadeando unas veces, y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, abrazándose el estómago.

-¡¿Qué tan gracioso es lo que dije?!- exigió saber Jack, todo rojo, sentándose de una- ¡¿Qué dije?!-

-¡E-Es que…! ¡Jack, eres demasiado tímido!- se rió divertido Tagiru, avergonzando más al peliblanco.

-¡Solo elogio la comida de tu madre! ¡No le veo el punto a reírse asíiii!- se defendió Jack, agarrando el futón por los nervios, pero no había caso. Tagiru no paraba de reírse- ¡ARG!- avergonzado, se acostó tapándose con la sabana- ¡BUENAS NOCHES!-

-¡Ah! ¡N-No te enojes, Jack!- le pidió Tagiru, intentando calmar a la risa, haciendo que el peliblanco se asomara, amurado.

-Y-Ya…- bufó el joven, mientras el niño, lentamente, dejaba de reírse de él, aunque costó mucho tiempo para que se calmara- ¿Al fin?- lo miró alzando una ceja, aun tapado por la sabana.

-L-Lo siento…- Tagiru se sentó, restregándose un ojo- O-Oye, Jack-

-¿Sí? Te escucho- habló el joven debajo de las sabanas, fastidiado.

-Es que… Es que siento que algo falta…- admitió el niño de mechón rojo.

Jack, algo fastidiado, se quitó la sabana del rostro, para ver que Tagiru estaba algo extrañado consigo mismo, por lo que suspiró, y miró al techo.

-Tal vez te quedó sabor amargo con todo esto- le sugirió, tomando su atención- Te rescatamos a ti y al resto de esos niños, pero ellos perdieron sus _Code Xros_. Viste como Forward lastimaba a Kokoromon, y Cuernomon perdió un brazo durante el combate. Sin contar también el hecho de que el gato de esa niña se volvió un _cyborg_, simplemente porque estuvo al borde de la muerte…- no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente- Tagiru, esto no fue una victoria. Fue una victoria amarga-

-…- el joven miró sus piernas, preocupado-… ¿No te sientes mal con eso?-

-Más o menos…- admitió Jack- Si lo piensas, si no hubiera perdido contra Klinge la primera vez, tal vez no te habrían secuestrado a ti, ni a la niña, o la segunda vez, ese tipejo no hubiera llevado a Kokoromon con Forward, y ella no habría tenido que vivir una mala experiencia…- suspiró, rascándose la punta de la nariz-… Soy un asco-

-… Jack- Tagiru lo miró, sorprendido- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Si eres genial~!- le señaló, con estrellas en los ojos y expulsando un poco de humo de la nariz, extrañando al peliblanco- ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo conducir una moto, ni pelear mano a mano como tú! ¡¿Y te consideras un pésimo combatiente?!-

-N-Nunca dije eso…- lo quedó mirando Jack, sintiendo que el niño fallaba al intentar animarlo- Además yo no peleo mano a mano, yo boxeo- le aclaró.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Tagiru, sorprendido- ¡¿Tu boxeas?!-

-N-Nunca te has dado cuenta mi estilo de pelea, ¿verdad?- lo quedó mirando Jack, a lo que el niño negó varias veces con la cabeza- Me lo temía…-suspiró fastidiado.

-¡Que genial! ¡¿Quién te enseñó a boxear?!- preguntó Tagiru, entusiasmado.

-N-No es tan genial… Pero, bueno, me enseñó Luke- admitió el peliblanco, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Genial… ¡Genial! ¡Luke te ha entrenado a ti y a Samanta! ¡Quiero que me entrene a mi~!- admitió revolcándose de la emoción, haciendo que el joven lo quedara mirando, para después sonreír levemente.

* * *

_Xros loader_.

-Ese Tagiru…- bufó Gumdramon, sentado a espaldas de Betsumon, quien cocía varias telas a una gran velocidad, mientras los demás digimon dormían- Escandaloso-

-¡Vamos, Aniki~! ¡Anímese un poco~!- le pidió su amigo, mirándolo sonriendo, aunque el no mirar lo que hacía no provocaba que cometiera algún error- ¡Mañana será un gran día para todos! ¡Así descansamos de lo de hoy~!-

-…- Gumdramon lo miró un rato, para después inflar un cachete- _¡BHA! _¡No es como si me importara que el Rey se vaya a proponer a Kokoromon-sama!- se cruzó de brazos, sonrojado.

-No sea mentiroso, Aniki. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué mandó a V-mon-san con MetalTyranomon-san?- le preguntó el felino, señalando con su cola al dragón azul-grisáceo que dormitaba junto al digimon de metal, mostrando claramente varios rastros de saliva, como si lo hubieran mordisqueado como si de un juguete de hule se tratase.

-P-p-p-porque se lo merece, ese boca floja- murmuró molesto el pequeño dragón, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Betsumon.

Gumdramon desvió la mirada a la figura de su hermano, MidoriGumon, que dormía profundamente a unos metros, con sus heridas sanadas, pero sin signos de despertar.

Lo miró un rato, y después bajó la mirada, sin mucho ánimo…

¿Cómo debía actuar…? ¿Qué debía hacer…?

-Tagiru-san nos dijo que MidoriGumon-san lo salvó- mencionó Betsumon sin mirarlo, tomando su atención- ¿No es eso bueno, Aniki?- lo miró, sonriendo.

-…- Gumdramon meditó las palabras de su amigo-… No lo sé…- suspiró, apoyando su espalda con la del felino, quien se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Aniki~¡ ¡No le quedan esas caras largas~!- le aseguró Betsumon.

-¡No te burles!-

-¡Si~!- sonrió el felino, y terminó el traje con el que había estado trabajando- ¡Mire, Aniki~! ¡El vestido para mañana de Kokoromon-san~!-le mostró la prenda.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿V-Vestido…?!- se sonrojó el pequeño, especialmente al ver lo que tenía el gato en sus manos.

-En verdad, yo ya tenía otro traje para Kokoromon-san para que deje de ocupar esas capitas. ¡Pero creo que me he superado con esto para la boda~!-

_-¡Es una proposición, no una boda!-_escucharon a Jack, callándolos- _¡Y dejen de gritar, que intentamos dormir!-_

_-¡Yo quiero ver el vestido~!-_pidió Tagiru.

-¡Nop, Tagiru-san! ¡Lo verán mañana en la boda!- le aseguró el felino, haciendo que el joven que miraba el xros loader en la mesita de mesa junto al peliblanco hiciera puchero.

-_¡ES UNA PROPOSICIÓN!_\- corrigió Jack, harto de toda la confusión, y con bastante sueño.

-_¡Gumdramon! ¡¿Qué tal es el vestidoooo?!-_preguntó Tagiru, entusiasmado.

-_¡CÁLLATE! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!-_y Jack le tiró la almohada al joven, tirándolo de la cama- _¡Mantente callado, o despertarás a tus padres!-_

_-¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!-_sentenció entusiasmado Tagiru, y comenzó a escucharse el _combate_ entre los jóvenes.

-E-Esos inmaduros…- murmuró Gumdramon, inflando un cachete, sin querer demostrar que también quería participar.

Betsumon se rió por lo bajo.

-Aniki~ Ahora solo me falta el traje para el Rey~- avisó, guardando con sumo cuidado la prenda en su bolsa verde, para comenzar a trabajar.

El pequeño lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-… ¿Yuu?-

Damemon, quien había estado durmiendo en la habitación del joven, al darse cuenta que este se había ido, lo siguió, para encontrar al rubio de la cocina, con un vaso de leche en mano.

-Ah, lo siento, Damemon- se disculpó Yuu, acercándose a su amigo.

-Yuu, te equivocas si estás descalzo así-le señaló sonriendo Damemon, mostrándole las pantuflas que llevaba- Póntelas-

-Je, gracias- el niño no pudo evitar sonreír, y se puso las pantuflas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- se preocupó Damemon.

-No- le aseguró Yuu- Solo tenía sed- le señaló el vaso.

-Ya veo…- se alegró Damemon.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron, y se sentaron en el sillón del enorme departamento, iluminado solamente por la gran ventana que mostraba la luz nocturna de la ciudad.

-… Gracias, Damemon- sonrió Yuu al rato, extrañando al digimon- Por estar a mi lado, gracias-le agradeció.

-Te equivocas si piensas que me alejaría-le sonrió Damemon- Eres mi amigo, Yuu-

El rubio sonrió agradecido, y tomó un sorbo de leche.

-¿Cómo se encuentra DarkKnightmon?- preguntó, algo preocupado.

-Está descansando como los demás-dame- sonrió el digimon blanco- Nos ayudó mucho hoy-recordó, a lo que su amigo sonrió, agradecido con el caballero negro.

-Sí…- Yuu miró la ventana que iluminaba el salón-… ¿Estuvo bien…?-

-¿Qué cosa?- se extrañó Damemon.

-… ¿Impedir que Rapidmon… vengara a Pegasusmon…?- se entristeció el rubio.

-… Yuu- se sorprendió Damemon, para después mirar el piso-… Yuu, eres un buen niño-dame- sentenció, sorprendiendo al joven.

-¿Damemon?- murmuró Yuu.

-Te preocupas por los sentimientos de Rapidmon contra Forward. Sabes que él se sentiría bien si vengara a Pegasusmon, pero no te equivocas cuando piensas que sería lo incorrecto para él…- sentenció el digimon, sonriéndole al sorprendido niño- Eres un buen niño, Yuu- repitió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-… Damemon…- el joven miró agradecido a su amigo, y apoyó su hombro en el de él, haciéndolo sonreír-… Eres un buen compañero, Damemon- le aseguró-… Un buen amigo-dame-

-Jejeje- el digimon no pudo evitar reírse.

-Por cierto…- Yuu lo quedó mirando, extrañándolo- _¿Blanquito, bonito, pachoncito y graciosito?_\- recordó, dejando en blanco a su amigo.

-¡No soy _pachoncito-_dame!-aseguró ofendido Damemon- ¡Misty-chan se equivoca! ¡En esta forma tengo apariencia y peso igual al resto de los _Damemon!_ ¡Te equivocas si piensas que estoy gordo-dame!-pataleó un poco, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó con una gota en la cabeza- Pero no me vas a negar que Misty-chan te quiere mucho, ¿no?-

-…- Damemon, con los cachetes inflados por la vergüenza, asintió varias veces, haciendo sonreír a Yuu.

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Gaiomon, de tanto reírse, se tiró al piso, abrazándose el estómago.

-No le encuentro lo gracioso a esto- Mercurymon lo miró reprobativamente, negando con la cabeza.

-B-Bueno, yo sí…- admitió Ranamon, quien miraba divertida a Luke tirado en el piso, a algunos metros de donde estaban los digimon de Jäger en el jardín, frente a una Samanta que parecía bastante enojada.

Luke, bastante moreteado, se levantó costosamente, solo para recibir un tirón de orejas por parte de la joven de lentes.

-V-Vamos, Samanta-chan- le pidió Nene, algo nerviosa al igual que Ryouma, mientras Kiriha, cruzado de brazos, prefería no meterse.

-¿Nada de que _vamos?_\- la miró de reojo Samanta, con cara de malas pulgas, agarrando de las orejas a Luke, incomodando a la joven- Me quedaban reservadas 30 granadas, 14 lanzacohetes, dos paquetes de municiones de esas grandes, un francotirador, una espada de data de reserva, pistolas silenciosas, escudos- contó, incomodando más a Nene- Y todo el cuidado que les di se fue a la basura porque al lindo se le ocurrió la gran idea de darle todo **mi arsenal** a un gato robótico- miró a Luke, tirando más de su oreja.

-Pobre Luke, pero eso pasa cuando haces enojar a una mujer. ¿No, Belzebumon?- Mervamon miró a Nene, o específicamente al xros loader lavanda, del cual salió una tos por parte del digimon alado, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a la joven.

-M-Me sorprende que se deje castigar- admitió Ryouma, nervioso.

-Él sabe _por qué_ hizo lo que hizo- le aseguró Slayerdramon, acercándose, rascándose la cabeza- Incluyendo que lo que haría molestaría a este grado a Samanta- suspiró levemente- Bueno, al menos con esto ella puede desestresarse un poco- admitió, dejando pensativo al peliplateado.

-Samanta- la llamó Kiriha, haciendo que soltara la oreja de Luke, quien se la sobó, intentando ordenarle el pelaje.

-Sí, ahora que Luke llegó, podemos darnos cuenta de la situación en la que estamos…- meditó Samanta- Así que _Code Xros_…-

-Es horrible lo que le hicieron a todos esos niños- murmuró Nene, a lo que la serpiente de Mervamon gruñó, mostrando su enfado.

-… Sí…- asintió levemente Ryouma.

-No, es lo que estaba esperando- sonrió Samanta, sorprendiéndolos, a lo que Kiriha frunció el ceño. Los digimon se miraron entre sí, algo confundidos- Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de dar nuestro movimiento-sentenció.

Luke asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-¡No asientas con la cabeza y dinos qué demonios sucede!- le ordenó Gaiomon, tirándole una piedra a la liebre, quien la esquivó inclinando la cabeza.

-El Proyecto Iluminati necesita los _Code Xros_ por una simple y pura razón- le explicó Slayerdramon, tomando su atención- Un viaje de ida y vuelta a _Digimon Land_ para un batallón completo de soldados y Kopierer-

-¡¿Ya están listos entonces?!- se sorprendió Delta A- ¡Pensé que necesitaban un _Bakomon_ para ir!-

-Aun no lo tienen- le aseguró Samanta, seria- Los _Bakomon_ trabajan en _Digimon Land_ para llevar a niños, con o sin xros loader, a pasar un buen rato. **Solo niños**, si sienten la presencia de algún adulto, desaparecen de inmediato-

-¿Por qué solo niños?- se sorprendió Nene.

-Los _Bakomon_ nacieron de data infantil- le explicó Mervamon, tomando su atención- En el Mundo Digital se les consideran los _Guardianes de los Infantes_. Suelen ser los que cuidan a los digimon _rookie_ en las escuelas u orfanatos-

-¿Hay orfanatos en el Mundo Digital?-Ryouma no pudo evitar no sorprenderse.

-Ryouma, aún hay digimon de mi etapa o menores que perdieron a sus familias en la guerra- le explicó tristemente Jagamon, acurrucando su cabeza en su cabellera plateada-… Como yo…-

El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido, para después acariciarle la cabeza, haciendo que el pequeño cerrara los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

-Y están los digimon que nacen de data que deben ser cuidados desde el Digitama hasta que tengan la edad suficiente- agregó Greymon.

-Tú naciste así, ¿no?- le preguntó Kiriha, pero el digimon negó.

-También nací de una familia-le respondió, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Eso no importa- aseguró Samanta, sin mirarlos- El punto es que, si el Proyecto ahora tiene a su disposición una cantidad más o menos grande de _Code Xros_, solo les falta el _Bakomon_ que los guíe-

-Todos son adultos. Los _Bakomon_ no se acercaran a uno de ellos- le recordó Mercurymon.

-… Lo sé, pero no les costaría mucho conseguir ayuda de un cazador o un niño para poder capturar a uno- le señaló Samanta, preocupándolo- Pero aun así, eso ya me lo esperaba-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el momento que esperábamos?- preguntó Ranamon, aun sin entender.

-El Proyecto Iluminati está concentrado específicamente en capturar a todos los digimon de _Digimon Land_\- le explicó Samanta, seria- Dejando de lado el hecho de que le queda muy poco tiempo para el _Eclipse_, por lo que deberían concentrarse en capturar al Rey y a la _Hikari_, y conseguir el _Darknes Loader_\- le señaló, sorprendiéndola como a los demás, a excepción de a Kiriha, Slayerdramon y Luke, quien aún se acariciaba la oreja tironeada- Contando también la parte de Apocalymon en el Mundo Digital- miró de reojo a Ryouma, quien bajó la mirada, preocupado- Lo que nos deja en claro que ya deben de estar preparados para eso, y solo necesitan conseguir los suficientes digimon para convertirlos en Kopierer-

-¿Para qué los quieren convertir en Kopierer?- le preguntó Nene, haciendo que ella la mirara de reojo.

-… Escucha, _Amano_. Ellos necesitan los dos _virus solitarios_ originales que ahora mismo resguarda Luke- le recordó- Les servirán como datos unificadores para las partes de Apocalymon, pero, aunque se vayan a concentrar en el _Darknes Loader,_ no pueden unificarlos así como así sin un elemento-

-¿Elemento?- se extrañó Jagamon.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- la miró curiosa Mervamon.

-Una máquina, ¿verdad?- sugirió Kiriha, serio.

-… Un prototipo…- contestó Luke, tomando la atención de todos-… De la _puerta final_-

-¿La qué?- se extrañó Gaiomon, mientras los demás digimon se quedaban sorprendidos.

-¡Puerta Final!- le gritó un DemiDevimon.

-¡Con la que sellaron al pájaro asado y al _moooooooooooooooo_!- le gritó un Piximon.

-¡GHA! ¡Malditos voladoras…!- se enfureció Gaiomon, pero después parpadeo- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿ESA COSA?!- miró sorprendido a Luke, quien asintió.

-O-Oye…- se quedó sorprendida Mervamon, y junto a Nene intercambió una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿No servía para separar el alma y cuerpo de un monstruo?- le recordó Aquilamon, serio.

-… Sí…- asintió Luke-… Pero Apocalymon es el medio entre un Digimon y un Monstruo…- murmuró, haciendo fruncir el ceño al ave-… Visdom lo sabe… Sabe que la _Puerta Final_ puede ser ocupada de manera inversa, y como no posee a _Colgante_ para darle energía, usara a los Kopierer que planean crear con los digimon que habitan _Digimon Land_-

Los digimon se quedaron en silencio, frunciendo el ceño, preocupados.

-… ¿Por qué no atacan nuestro mundo?- murmuró Seadramon, serio.

-Porque sería avisarles que tienen un enemigo allá afuera- le explicó Kiriha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Que mal que Shoutmon y los demás no se han podido contactar con el resto- suspiró Mervamon.

-_Tsch_. Creo saber muy bien por qué el _Chibi_ no se llevó un comunicador digital a este mundo- murmuró molesto Greymon, tomando la atención de la digimon.

-¿Acaso…? Oh~ ¿Lo hizo por **esa ley**?- sugirió Mervamon, sonriendo divertida.

-¿Ley?- parpadeó Jagamon, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

-Ese idiota…- el tiranosaurio miró para otro lado, sin poder creer que Shoutmon, para evitar ser perseguido por los _Ministros_ por el asunto del matrimonio, no se llevó nada que lo comunicara con el mundo humano…

-Ahora lo entiendo, Samanta- Kiriha miró de reojo a su prima, quien frunció levemente el ceño-Si están centrados solamente en _Digimon Land_, significa que ya tienen a alguien trabajando en el Mundo Digital para conseguir la tercera y última parte de Apocalymon- eso sorprendió a los digimon, incluyendo a Slayerdramon, Mervamon y a Greymon.

-Sí, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando Gaiomon apareció, en el rescate de Saburo, Shademon, y hoy, LadyDevimon- recordó seria Samanta- Esto significa que pueden tener a más de un digimon de su parte, que sienta rencor por lo que vivió su pueblo en las guerras, detestan el mandato pacifico de Shoutmon, o solo desean volverse estúpidamente poderosos- apretó su puño, seria- Y esté ahora mismo buscando la manera de escabullirse en el Castillo del Rey, para obtener el tan preciado Digitama-

-No…- murmuró Ryouma, tomando su atención- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Astamon…! Él…- intentó explicarse, nervioso.

Samanta lo miró, seria.

-… Cuando Tagiru y Arresterdramon cazaron a Quartzmon, es muy probable que los datos de Astamon se hayan _reseteado_-le aseguró, seria-… Si se libera de esa oscuridad que lo mantiene inactivo, renacerá, pero sin memorias de su vida, incluyéndote-

Ryouma abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y bajó la mirada…

Astamon… ¿Ya no lo recordaría…?

-... Ryouma…- lo miró preocupado Jagamon.

Nene también lo miró, preocupada, y después a Samanta, quien había puesto su mano en la gema colgada a su cuello, haciéndola brillar en un tono verdoso, alejando el brillo de su pecho, permitiéndole tomar la forma de la guadaña con la que había derrotado anteriormente a Gaiomon.

-Ahora que está confirmado que el Proyecto tiene sus ojos puestos solamente en Digimon Land, descuidando sus _otros objetivos_, y que comprobé que ustedes al menos no han perdido la práctica en combate en mi receso, considero que estamos listos para partir- aseguró Samanta, mirando a los digimon de reojo.

-¿Partir?- se extrañó Frigimon.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Ranamon.

Samanta la miró, y después a Luke, quien asintió.

La joven de lentes miró al frente, apretando el bastón de la guadaña, y respiró profundo, ya que sería la primera vez que ocuparía semejante poder.

"_Cuento contigo, Vida"_ abrió los ojos, decidida.

Entonces, el filo de la guadaña se volvió de un rojo escarlata, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡¿Eso no es…?!- se quedó sorprendida Mervamon.

Luke frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que un poco de vapor salía de las manos de Samanta, quien se mordió levemente el labio.

-¡Samanta!- se dio cuenta Slayerdramon, preocupado, acercándosele junto a Kiriha.

-… Detente, lo haré yo- Luke se le acercó, pero ella negó, deteniéndolo a él y a los otros dos.

-Yo ya sé… Sé que las llamas de la _Pluma del Fuego_ queman a los que tengan oscuridad…- le aseguró Samanta, sonriendo forzadamente-Idiota, si a mí me quema las manos, a ti te incineraría los brazos o algo así, ¿no?- lo miró de reojo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Samanta-chan…- murmuró Nene, preocupada, y se sorprendió como los demás al notar como ella era rodeada de aura roja.

"_Esto… Realmente quema…"_ la joven frunció el ceño, sudando un poco, sintiendo el calor que brotaba en el mango de la guadaña, quemando sus manos _"Supongo que tu… también podrías ocupar este poder sin problemas, si Vida te lo permite como lo hizo Naturaleza para que me salvaras, ¿o no, idiota?"_ no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Respiró hondo, y levantó la guadaña, provocando que de su filo escarlata salieran unas llamaradas que provocaron que los presentes se taparan con los brazos, sorprendidos.

-¡E-Esto es…!- se sorprendió Mercurymon.

-¡Calor! ¡Mucho calor! ¡Calooooooor!- se quejaban los DemiDevimon y los Piximon, cayendo al piso, mientras Frigimon retrocedía unos pasos al igual que Seadramon, siendo ellos débiles al fuego, y ese era uno que jamás habían sentido.

-Es un fuego de gran temperatura- murmuró sorprendida Mervamon, protegiendo a Nene y a Ryouma de algunas llamaradas.

Greymon, protegiendo a Kiriha con su cola, frunció el ceño, pensando lo mismo que Mervamon.

-_Tsch_\- Gaiomon frunció el ceño, sin gustarle en lo absoluto todo ese truquito de magia.

Samanta frunció el ceño, y, aguantando las quemaduras en sus manos, hizo un tajo al aire con la guadaña, haciendo que, para sorpresa de los presentes, las llamaradas se concentraran como una línea en medio del aire, comenzando a formar el borde de un enorme circulo.

Del interior de la figura se formó un resplandor, y, cuando se apagó, se pudo apreciar como del círculo de fuego aparecía un portal al Mundo Digital…

* * *

Caminando por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, el Relojero se detuvo y miró al cielo, frunciendo levemente el ceño…

Había tenido un extraño presentimiento…

_\- Sir Watchmaker?_-escuchó, y miró acercarse cautelosamente por un techo a Red Vagimon, quien tenía puesto un cinturón donde llevaba el xros loader de su compañero humano.

-Ah, Red Vagimon. Me alegra verte- sonrió el anciano, viendo como aterrizaba el digimon a su lado.

-_I finished delivering xros loader...-_ informó Red Vagimon.

-¿A todos?- le preguntó, a lo que él asintió- Gracias. Disculpa tener que confiarte esto, pero sabes que estamos corto de tiempo-

-_I know…-_ le aseguró el digimon-_Excuse me… Is anything known about Kai?_-preguntó, preocupado.

-Lo lamento, pero no he podido conseguir información de Kai-kun- se disculpó el relojero, también preocupado por la desaparición del niño.

_-I see... Thank you for your concern_-a pesar de su preocupación, Red Vagimon le agradeció al anciano, ya que sabía que también aquel hombre estaba preocupado.

-No es nada… Ah, por cierto. Parece que MidoriGumon estará un tiempo con su hermano, ¿te molesta?-le preguntó, sin extrañarse que el digimon se sorprendiera con la noticia.

-_No. Actually, I'm glad that MidoriGumon will spend time with him-_admitió, contento- _He appreciates his younger brother_-aseguró.

Lo que dijo dejó meditativo al Relojero, quien volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno.

-… Sí… A veces, los hermanos mayores quieren mucho a sus hermanos pequeños…- murmuró, serio.

-_ Sir Watchmaker?_-se extrañó Red Vagimon.

-¡No es nada, no es nada~!- aseguró el anciano, extrañándolo más- Bueno, concluí el asunto que tenía con Sky-chan, y ya terminaste de repartir los demás xros loader, así que podemos dar por terminado el día. Vamos a descansar, y mañana seguiremos buscando pistas sobre Kai-kun, ¿te parece?- le sonrió.

_-All right!_\- se alegró Red Vagimon.

* * *

_Residencia Kudou_.

-¿Eh?- Yuno, quien entró al salón llevando una frazada, se detuvo en el umbral, extrañada.

Había sentido una energía especial, que no había sentido en muchos años…

La energía de una de las plumas…

"_¿Luke...?"_ se preocupó un poco, pero después negó, sonriendo, sabiendo que no debía preocuparse por las decisiones de su viejo amigo… Aunque eran cuestionables sus métodos.

Sonrió, y, sin más, se acercó al sillón del salón, donde se encontraban sentados Shoutmon y Kokoromon, ambos durmiendo profundamente.

La V-mon, con su capa puesta, apoyada en el hombro del dragón rojo, se acurrucó un poco, aferrándose inconscientemente a la chaqueta roja que la tapaba. Cualquiera diría que alguien se la puso al ver que se quedó dormida, para protegerla del frío.

Seguramente fue Shoutmon.

Yuno sonrió contenta, y cubrió a ambos digimon con la sabana.

Aun recordaba lo emocionada que se puso al saber que, no solo la parejita había resuelto el problema que tenían, ¡sino que también iban a proponerse, o sea, se irían a casar~!

¡Obviamente ella también se metió en el asunto, y mañana iba a arreglar todo para el tan esperado momento~! ¡Y lo mejor era que Taiki apoyaba su papel en la proposición~!

La volvió en si el que Shoutmon, sin despertar, acomodara mejor su mentón en la frente de la digimon, quien se acurrucó un poco más, ambos durmiendo profundamente.

Volvió a sonreír, contenta de que todo volviera, al menos con ellos, a la normalidad.

Se iba a retirar, pero se extrañó que cierto delantal rosado estaba tirado en uno de los bordes del sillón.

Lo tomó, bastante extrañada, ya que debería estar colgado... ¿o lo habían sacado…?

Miró divertida al dragón rojo, que dormía sin notar la miradita que le pegaban.

¿Acaso había hecho que Kokoromon-chan se vistiera con eso~?

Lo iba a averiguar, y si era necesario, darle unos concejitos~

* * *

Los digimon y humanos, en aquel enorme jardín de la mansión abandonada, miraban sorprendidos el portal al Mundo Digital abierto por la Jefa.

Pero tomó la atención de todos el que Samanta hizo desaparecer la guadaña, haciendo que la gema volviera a colgar en su cuello, para después perder el equilibrio y casi caer si Luke no la toma en brazos a tiempo.

-¡JEFA!- los digimon de Jäger se les acercaron, asustados, a excepción de Gaiomon, quien miraba sorprendido el portal.

-¡Samanta-chan!- Nene y Ryouma se les acercaron, junto a Kiriha y Slayerdramon, mientras Luke ayudaba a la joven a sentarse.

-N-No hagan… escandalo…- murmuró Samanta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apoyada en la liebre de ojos rojos, quien tomó con sumo cuidado una de sus manos quemadas.

-Samanta…- Kiriha se agachó a su lado, serio.

-No hagas escandalo…- repitió la joven de lentes, mirándolo cansadamente- N-No te vienen-

Ante eso, el rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

-DemiDevimon, vayan por vendaje-les ordenó Slayerdramon.

-¡Sí!- los digimon voladores fueron a la mansión de inmediato.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Nene, nerviosa.

-Eso es un camino a nuestro mundo…- le señaló Greymon, observando con el ceño fruncido el portal.

-… Samanta abrió un portal con el poder de _Vida_\- murmuró Luke, mirando de reojo a Nene- Pero su poder reaccionó negativamente con ella-

-¿Negativamente…?- se preocupó la joven.

-…- Samanta entrecerró los ojos, seria- Suficiente explicación, no tenemos tiempo para esto- aseguró, levantándose, mientras los DemiDevimons llegaban con las vendas, las cuales tomó Kiriha y la miró, serio- Arg, bien- fastidiada, le mostró las manos quemadas, por lo que su primo comenzó a vendarlas.

Ante eso, Slayerdramon no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Greymon también sonreía de lado.

-Entonces, ¿ya es hora de volver?- murmuró Birdramon, mirando el portal al Mundo Digital, algo preocupada.

-Sí…- asintió Aquilamon, acariciando su cabeza con la de ella, dándole ánimo.

-…- Slayerdramon miró a los jóvenes y a Luke, serio, para después mirar a sus compañeros digimon, que miraban algo preocupados el portal, ya que, después de todo, habían vivido cinco años lejos de su mundo- Haremos dos grupos- les informó, tomando la atención de estos- Uno acompañará a Samanta, a Kiriha, Ryouma-kun y Nene al Mundo Digital, y el otro se quedará con Luke en este lado-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Luke no nos acompañará?!- se quedó sorprendida Ranamon.

-… Visdom sabe que a Kokoromon y Sky se les aplicó el antídoto porque Forward lo descubrió…- murmuró Luke, mirándola de reojo- Comenzará a buscarme porque sabe que soy el único que puede resguardar los _virus solitarios_ originales-

-_Tsch_, viejo metiche- Ranamon infló un cachete, amurada, a lo que Seadramon le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con su cola, suspirando un poco.

-Oh, entonces, viejo. Propones que un grupo se quede aquí, siendo una especie de distracción para Visdom, mientras el otro grupo pasa unas vacaciones en el Mundo Digital, ¿no?- preguntó Gaiomon, quien, de brazos cruzados, los miraba a unos metros, fastidiado.

-No iremos de vacaciones- le aseguró Kiriha, terminando de vendar las manos de Samanta, mirándolo de reojo- Iremos a detener a los digimon que estén conspirando para obtener el _Digitama_ de _Quartzmon_, y si es posible, evitar que hagan un movimiento-

-Pero si lo hacen, nos aseguraremos que se arrepientan de disturbar la paz en nuestro mundo- aseguró Greymon, gruñendo levemente, a lo que el samurái miró para otro lado, bufando fastidiado.

-Ustedes los de Jäger… Antes pensaba que eran un grupo serio, pero ahora veo que solo hacen el trabajo sucio por el estúpido Rey- bufó Gaiomon, fastidiado- Ah, que decepción- suspiró exageradamente.

-¡Repítelo, canoso!- le gritaron los DemiDevimon y los Piximon, abalanzándosele, tirándole del cabello.

-¡ARG! ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI PELO!- y el samurái los mandó a volar de un puñetazo, lanzándolos contra la pared.

-Ah…- Delta A negó con la cabeza- Slayerdramon-san, ¿puedo estar en el grupo en el que no estén ellos?- pidió, señalando a los seis digimon alados que caían resbaladizamente por la pared, haciendo sonreír un poco a Mervamon al ver lo gracioso y tiernos que eran.

-Oye. Ambos sabemos que los Piximon y DemiDevimon pueden ser algo exuberantes, pero son buenos en combate- lo quedó mirando su maestro.

-¡La última vez que hice equipo con ellos terminé aplastado por un edificio, por culpa de ese!- se explicó el dragón azul, señalando a Gaiomon, quien se señaló, extrañado- ¡Sí, tú! ¡¿No te acuerdas acaso, tarado?!- le gritó enfadado.

-Ah- el samurái chocó su puño con su palma, recordando aquel incidente- Cierto, cierto. Realmente me sorprendí esa vez que yo, estando malherido, pude derrotar a siete miembros de Jäger de una- admitió, ofendiendo a Delta A- Vaya, vaya. ¿Son tan débiles, o es que yo soy muy hábil?- se preguntó, algo jactancioso.

-Aun no puedo creer que ese es el tipo que nos dio tantos problemas- le murmuró Mervamon a Greymon, mientras los demás se quedaban mirando fastidiados al samurái que se reía por lo bajo de sus propios logros.

-_Tsch_, imagínate yo- bufó Greymon, fastidiado.

-No es que seas hábil- le aseguró Samanta, acercándose al digimon, deteniendo su risa contenida- Es que esos son unos débiles-

-¡¿SAM?!- la quedó mirando ofendido Delta A.

-Esa vez no lograste controlar el genio de los Piximon y los DemiDevimon, por lo que fueron un blanco fácil para un tipo como _este_\- Samanta lo miró, señalando con su pulgar vendado a Gaiomon, quien asintió varias veces hasta entender la indirecta de la joven.

-¡Pero esos son unos incontrolables!- se defendió Delta A.

-Tú también estabas así porque te molestaba que _este_ tipo casi me empalara a mí y a Kokoromon, así que no intentes excusarte en tus compañeros- lo calló seria Samanta, haciendo que el dragón se quedara en silencio. Gaiomon miró de reojo a la niña- Si aprendes a controlarte, podrás derrotar hasta a tipos como _este_\- le aseguró, sorprendiendo a Delta A, y enfadando a Gaiomon al señalarlo con su pulgar.

-¡Deja de llamarme _ESTE!-_exigió el samurái, bastante ofendido.

-Los grupos los planee tanto con Slayerdramon y con Luke, así que espero que puedan comprender por qué los escogimos- explicó Samanta a Jäger, ignorando al digimon detrás de ella.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS…?!- la miró enfadado Gaiomon, moviendo sus manos como si quisiera estrangularla ahí mismo.

-Nos acompañaran al Mundo Digital Seadramon, Mercurymon, Frigimon, Aquilamon, Birdramon, y los seis payasos de allá- informó Samanta, haciendo que los digimon nombrados asintieran, incluyendo a los mareados Piximons y DemiDevimons- Los que apoyaran a Luke en este lado serán Delta A, Ranamon, y Gaiomon- miró a los tres digimon- Claro está, que Slayerdramon nos acompañará- agregó, mirando al dragón plateado, quien asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedaron en blanco Delta A, Ranamon, y hasta Gaiomon, extrañando a Nene, Ryouma y Jagamon, quienes parpadearon sorprendidos por la sincronía, al igual que Luke, quien comenzó a meditar.

Samanta los miró fastidiada.

-¡¿POR QUÉ _YO_ CON **ÉL**?!- Delta A señaló a Gaiomon, mirando atónito a la joven de lentes, quien, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba mantener la paciencia.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME ÓRDENES?!- le gritó ofendido el samurái, sin darse cuenta que la paciencia de la niña estaba llegando a su punto culmine.

-¡SAMY! ¡¿POR QUÉ SOLO NOSOTROS TRES?! ¡SOMOS MUY POCOOOS!- le señaló Ranamon, sin poder creer en esa injusticia.

… Y la paciencia llegó al punto culmine…

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE LES RESPONDA SI GRITAN COMO IDIOTAS?!- los calló Samanta, haciéndolos retroceder bastante.

Las orejas de Luke se agacharon un poco, demostrando que hasta a él le afectó el timbre de voz de la joven de lentes, haciendo sonreír incomoda a Nene, mientras la liebre sacudía un poco la cabeza, para orientarse.

-Samanta puede ser paciente en muchas cosas, pero no cuando se produce un escándalo- sonrió Birdramon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oye, Kiriha…- Greymon se inclinó un poco, acercándose a su compañero, extrañándolo-… Al menos tú no tienes ese carácter- admitió un poco aliviado, incomodando al rubio.

-Delta Arresterdramon, me importa un _bledo_ si te gusta o no estar en el mismo equipo que Gaiomon- le aseguró seria Samanta al digimon de lentes negros- Deberías saber que, no importa si te agrada tu compañero, el asunto es que ambos utilicen satisfactoriamente sus poderes para cumplir las misiones, ¿me equivoco?-

-… Sí- admitió de mala gana el dragón morado.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Deja de darme órdenes como si fuera de tu pandilla de locos!- le exigió enfadado Gaiomon, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- lo quedó mirando Samanta, fastidiada- Si tú eres de Jäger-

-…-el samurái parpadeó unas tres veces-… ¿Ah…?-

Los demás se quedaron mirando a Samanta.

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO ME METÍ!?- exigió saber enfadado Gaiomon.

-Cuando nos acompañaste a este lugar- suspiró Slayerdramon, rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Luke asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡Momento! ¡¿Ustedes sabían de esto?!- los miró Mervamon, algo molesta.

-Se llama _lógica_\- le aseguró Samanta- Gaiomon está bajo mi cuidado, y es entrenado por Slayerdramon. Además que protegió a Sky y a Wizardmon. Eso es suficiente para ser de Jäger-

Lo que dijo hizo que el samurái la mirara, sorprendido.

-Al menos pudiste habernos avisado de eso…- la quedó mirando Mercurymon, extrañándola- No todos vamos a tu ritmo, Jefa- le explicó.

-… Sí…- admitió Samanta, algo pensativa- Lo tendré en cuenta-

-¡Pues claro!- le pidió Jagamon- ¡Esto me ha dejado sin habla!- se amuró, haciendo sonreír a Ryouma.

-…-Kiriha meditó, y miró serio a su prima- Samanta ¿Estás segura de esto?-

-Sí-

-Ese digimon es un criminal en el Mundo Digital- le recordó serio Greymon- Ha asesinado a muchos digimon, y ya sabes lo que ha hecho contra el _Chibi_\- frunció el ceño, serio.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa?- le preguntó seria Samanta- ¿Qué acaso quieres que me consiga un pañuelo y comience a lloriquear por todos esos digimon muertos? No inventes- le pidió, sonriendo levemente, haciendo fruncir el ceño al _Ministro_\- Me da lo mismo el pasado de Gaiomon, al igual que sus acciones. Si me importara ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo podría siquiera mirar a la cara a Luke, o a Slayerdramon?- le pidió saber, sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que tanto el dragón plateado como la liebre fruncieron levemente el ceño- Luke asesinó a miles de humanos y monstruos en la guerra de su mundo y no me importa. Slayerdramon tuvo que eliminar digimon en las _Xros Wars_ para poder sobrevivir, y tampoco me importa… Así que, ¿por qué me debería siquiera importar lo que ha hecho Gaiomon? Me da lo mismo esos asesinatos, me da lo mismo esos intentos de asesinatos a Shoutmon, me da lo mismo todos esos digimon que conseguía para Visdom, me da lo mismo todo eso- le aseguró, seria- Él ahora está bajo mi mando, y si tu o alguno de los Ministros intenta algo contra él, te metes con Jäger, y si te metes con Jäger, buscas una guerra- sentenció fríamente.

El digimon frunció levemente el ceño, al igual que Kiriha.

-Samanta-chan…- murmuró Nene, algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió al ver lo que ella hacía por el bien de sus compañeros.

Gaiomon escuchó en silencio todo lo que dijo la joven de lentes, y la miró, serio.

-… Oye-

-No volveré a responder algo que me acaban de preguntar- lo calló de inmediato Samanta, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Puedo entender que el hecho de que te acepte bajo tus circunstancias te sorprenda bastante, pero eso me da lo mismo- lo miró de reojo- Sky y Wizardmon querían que fueras de Jäger, así que respetaré la decisión de ambos. ¿Te molesta acaso?- alzó las cejas, esperando su respuesta.

-…- Gaiomon la miró un rato, para después chasconearle el pelo, dejándola extrañada- Lo sabía. **Eres una asesina igual que yo**-le comentó, serio.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a Nene y a Ryouma, aunque los miembros de Jäger bajaron un poco la mirada.

-Sí, lo soy- le aseguró seria Samanta- Prefiero mancharme yo las manos que permitir que Bearmon y los demás lo hagan. Incluso Luke- admitió, restándole importancia.

-¿Q-Qué significa eso…?- murmuró Ryouma, sorprendido.

-Pensé que tenían prohibido matar… humanos…- murmuró Mervamon, mirando a Slayerdramon.

-… No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a digimon que siguen los ideales de Salamandra- les aseguró el dragón plateado, serio- Samanta no quiere que tengamos el peso de matar a un digimon, siendo nosotros digimon, y no quiere que Luke vuelva a asesinar… Así que ella se encarga de eliminar a los digimon enemigos- cerró los ojos con pesar.

Eso dejó sin habla a los dos jóvenes junto con la digimon.

-S-Samanta-chan…- murmuró con un hilo de voz Nene, mirando a la joven, quien simplemente se acomodaba el pelo, fastidiada.

-¡¿Pero si es tan solo una niña?!- lo miró enfadada Mervamon- ¡¿Ustedes han permitido que se manche las manos de esta forma?!- miró a los demás digimon.

-No nos gusta que haga eso- le aseguró de inmediato Mercurymon, con el temblante sombrío.

-Pero ella misma nos lo ha dicho…-murmuró serio Seadramon- No le importa que nos guste o no, impedirá que volvamos a matarnos unos con otros como si hubiéramos regresado a la guerra de Bagramon…- entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero…- se entristeció Nene.

-Los digimon renacen- le dijo Samanta, mirándola fastidiada, sorprendiéndola- Incluso si matara ahora a Gaiomon, él renacería tarde o temprano, así que no le veo el drama-

-¡¿Por qué me pones de ejemplo?!- exigió saber ofendido el samurái.

Kiriha, quien ya era consciente de todo, miró a los digimon, serio…

Tal vez por eso Slayerdramon y los demás digimon de Jäger sentían tanto aprecio y respeto a Samanta, porque ella ponía la seguridad, la integridad, y la vida de todos ellos antes que la de ella.

Tenían un lazo diferente al del Xros Heart.

El Xros Heart estaba unido por amistad, confianza y bondad.

Jäger estaba unido por respeto, aprecio, y sacrificio…

Miró de reojo a Luke, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, serio…

Por eso él se empeñaba tanto de que su prima lograra mantener lo más cercano a una vida normal para una niña de trece años… Porque ya había perdido la inocencia de una niña de trece años…

-Y, Ranamon- llamó Samanta, sobresaltando un poco a la digimon- No son solo ustedes tres los que estarán con Luke. Recuerda a Jack, Wizardmon, Sky, Bearmon, y Saburo. Tal vez estén de baja, pero eso no significa que no puedan darles una mano. Así están los dos grupos equilibrados-

-Ah- se alegró la digimon azul oscuro- Que alivio… Ya me veía haciendo todo el trabajo, porque aquí a esperar que estos hombres muevan siquiera un dedo…- dejó la frase al aire, sonriendo con ironía.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NOS INTENTAS DECIR?!- la quedaron mirando Delta A y Gaiomon, ambos ofendidos.

Samanta los quedó mirando, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pensando que eran unos payasos.

En eso, unos guantes negros cayeron en su cabeza, por lo que miró fastidiada a Luke, quien, a su lado, le señaló las prendas que le acababa de dar.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Estamos cortos de tiempo- bufó fastidiada, poniéndose los guantes negros- ¡Que los digimon que nos acompañaran entren a los xros loader!- ordenó a los jóvenes- No tengo ganas de perder a alguno en el viaje.

-Je, sabemos que nos quieres mucho. Eres tan linda para ocultar esos gestos- sonrió Mervamon, fastidiando a la niña, aunque Nene sonrió con una gota en la cabeza, entrando a su compañera al xros loader para evitar cualquier conflicto.

-Vamos, Ryouma- le sonrió Jagamon al rubio, haciéndolo sonreír, y que sacara su xros loader, entrándolo.

-Ranamon, más te vale obedecer las órdenes de Luke- le pidió serio Seadramon a la joven digimon.

-Sí, sí. ¡Preocúpate mejor por ti!- Ranamon le mostró la lengua burlonamente, haciendo que su tutor sonriera de lado.

-¡Aun te debemos una paliza!- le señalaron los DemiDevimon a Gaiomon, fastidiándolo.

-¡Así que te aguantas!- agregaron los Piximon, pero ellos tres, junto con los digimon diablillos, fueron agarrados por el samurái.

Gaiomon comenzó a aplastarlos como si fueran una pelota, enredándolos de tal forma que quedaron en esa forma, y, sin remordimiento alguno, los lanzó hacia Luke, quien agarró la _pelota digital_, y se la mostró a Samanta.

La joven suspiró, y simplemente sacó su xros loader para entrar al enredo de digimon.

-…- Greymon miró eso, y después miró a Gaiomon, quien silbaba mirando para otro lado- Luke- llamó gruñendo a la liebre, extrañándolo- No lo pierdas de vista- le advirtió, serio

Luke levantó el pulgar en señal de _"Está bien"_.

Greymon bufó, y sin más entró al xros loader de Kiriha, quien sonrió de lado.

-Creo que… hubiera preferido a los Piximon y DemiDevimon como compañeros…- murmuró Delta A, suspirando pesadamente, hasta que Slayerdramon le dio unas palmaditas.

-No te desanimes tanto- le pidió el dragón plateado, sonriendo de lado.

-Solo concéntrate en la misión y da todo de ti- le sonrió Birdramon, a lo que el joven digimon asintió.

-Bien, Jefa, te seguimos- aseguró Mercurymon, mirando a Samanta, y, con los demás, entró al xros loader, quedando solamente en el jardín los tres digimon, los cuatro jóvenes, y Luke, quien miraba serio el portal.

-Entonces, ¿partiremos ahora?- murmuró Ryouma, mirando su xros loader verde, aun algo sorprendido con todo lo que sucedía.

-El tiempo pasa más rápido en el Mundo Digital, así que no tengo tiempo para responder algo obvio le aseguró Samanta, dejándolo callado.

-Jefecita, más te vale cuidarte- le pidió Ranamon, fastidiándola.

-Como sea- bufó la joven, a lo que Delta A se rió por lo bajo- Ustedes, rápido, entremos al portal. Se ha estado manteniendo activo por mucho tiempo, así que puede cerrarse en cualquier momento-señaló.

-Lo sabemos- le aseguró Kiriha- Te encargamos todo- miró de reojo a Luke, quien asintió.

-_Tsch_\- Gaiomon, cruzado de brazos, bufó mirando para otro lado.

-Y a ti te encargo a Sky y a Wizardmon- le comentó Samanta, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miró molesto y avergonzado.

Nene sonrió, y, como los demás, comenzó a acercarse al portal, el cual sorprendía bastante a Ryouma, ya que era la primera vez que veía uno.

Samanta se detuvo frente al portal, y respiró hondo, extrañando a Kiriha, quien lo comprendió todo.

Su prima iba a regresar al mundo donde habían muerto sus tíos… Los padres de Samanta.

Puso su mano en el hombro de la joven, haciendo que lo mirara, seria.

Él asintió, indicándole que esta vez no perdería a nadie.

-… Sentimentalista- bufó Samanta, sin evitar sonreír, a lo que Kiriha también sonrió levemente.

-¿Estás seguro de dejarlos ir, Luke?- Ranamon se acercó a la liebre, algo preocupada- Si esos espías digimon son peligrosos…-

-…- la liebre de ojos rojos la miró, y le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza, extrañándola- Las probabilidades de que alguien muera son del 13%-

-¿Y esa es tu forma de decir que "_Todo estará bien"?-_lo quedó mirando Gaiomon, mientras Delta A suspiraba, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas por parte de la liebre.

Ranamon, en cambio, sonrió, satisfecha.

Nene y Ryouma intercambiaron miradas, y ambos sonrieron levemente.

Samanta miró un rato a Luke, y después al portal.

-… Luke- lo llamó, tomando su atención-_Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, vielleicht als Feinde oder Verbündete...-_le habló en _alemán_, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y digimon-_ Also, Luke..._-lo miró de reojo, seria-_ Bleib am Leben zu wissen...*-_

-…- Luke la miró seriamente, y, simplemente, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado_\- Ich weiß... Ich möchte auch wissen, ob wir Verbündete bleiben...-_admitió -…_ So auch am Leben zu wissen, zu bleiben...**-_le pidió, serio.

-… Como quieras- bufó la joven de lentes, seria, mientras Delta A y Ranamon la miraban, preocupados.

Gaiomon frunció el ceño, serio… Lo que acababa de escuchar… No le agradó mucho.

-Samanta…- la miró serio Kiriha, quien, además de los digimon, había entendido la conversación por el poco alemán que manejaba.

-…- Samanta lo miró de reojo, y, simplemente, entró al portal, desapareciendo en este, sorprendiendo a Ryouma y a Nene.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-Espéranos, Samanta-chan!- pidió Nene, entrando al portal seguido de Ryouma.

Kiriha los miró irse, intercambió una mirada seria con Luke, y asintió, asegurándole que cuidaría a su prima.

Sin más, el _Aonuma_ cruzó el portal antes de que este desapareciera, dejando simplemente unas llamitas que cayeron al piso, comenzando a apagarse.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar.

-… Luke…- murmuró Delta A, serio y preocupado- Lo de recién… No me gustó la conversación- le aseguró, mirándolo.

-…- la liebre de ojos rojos lo miró, serio-… Metiche-

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Se te olvida acaso que los digimon entendemos todos los idiomas humanos?!- lo quedó mirando sorprendido el dragón azul.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Delta A!-aseguró Ranamon, algo ofendida- ¡¿A qué vino todo eso…?!- pidió saber, pero tanto ella como su amigo recibieron coscorrones respectivamente por parte de Gaiomon.

Luke miró parpadeando al samurái, quien silbaba mirando para otro lado, ignorando como los dos digimon se agarraban la cabeza, adoloridos.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- exigieron saber al mismo tiempo Delta A y Ranamon.

-No me importa si se matan tú y la enana mutuamente- le aseguró el samurái a Luke, poniendo la punta de su dedo en la nariz negra de la liebre, haciéndolo parpadear, extrañado- Y si te hiciera caso en algo, será porque le conviene a la Orejas y al _Nerd_, ¿escuchaste?-

Luke asintió, moviendo sus orejas, en señal de que sí escuchaba.

-_Tsch_\- Gaiomon bufó, y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡¿A-A dónde vas?!- le preguntó ofendida Ranamon.

-¡A dormir!- bufó el samurái, y, sin más, entró a la mansión.

-¡¿Qué acaso cree que tenemos tiempo para eso?!- se indignó la joven, pataleando.

-Luke, ¿tendremos que descansar?- le preguntó Delta A a su compañero.

-… Sí- asintió este, para retirarse en la misma dirección que Gaiomon.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿EH?!- se quedó en blanco Ranamon.

-Recuerda que estuvimos entrenando todo el día- le recordó Delta A, levantándose los lentes negros- A diferencia de Slayerdramon-san y los otros, no estamos en el xros loader para descansar-le señaló.

-Oh…- comprendió la digimon azul oscuro- Pero aun así, que feo de ellos irse sin decir eso. Hombres- se cruzó de brazos, ofendida, a lo que el dragón azul suspiró con una gota en la cabeza…

Sería una misión muuuyyy larga…

* * *

_Residencia Tobari…_

Tanto Ren como Misty, sentados en la cama de la pequeña, dormían profundamente, tapados por una sabana que Dracmon les había puesto. El digimon dormía al lado de su compañero, mientras Kuro dormía en el regazo de su dueña, moviendo inconscientemente la cola.

_Cyborg_ o no, a un gato le gustaba dormir si, o sí.

Las orejas de Kuro se movieron cuando escuchó el ruido del pestillo de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Ese sonido también despertó a Ren, quien frunció levemente el ceño, abriendo los ojos, extrañado.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- le preguntó a su compañero, quien también comenzaba a despertarse.

-¡¿Ren?! ¡¿Misty?!- escucharon una voz de mujer por la casa.

Ren se quedó quieto al escucharla, mientras Dracmon y Kuro intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendidos.

-¿Eh?- Misty comenzó a despertar, restregándose un ojo, somnolienta- ¿Mami…?-

-S-Sí… Mamá… ¿llegó…?- murmuró Ren, levantándose, sorprendido.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y de inmediato Dracmon se escondió en una de las montañas de peluche de la habitación.

Ren abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver entrar a una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo una polera verde y pantalones azules.

-¿Ma…? ¿Mamá?- murmuró el peliazul, sorprendido, mientras su hermanita se bajaba de la cama, en su mismo estado.

-E-Están bien…- la madre de Ren se tapó la boca, aliviada.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí…?- murmuró el joven, sorprendido, pero se quedó callado al ser abrazado por ella.

-¡Que alivio!-la mujer le acarició el cabello, mientras este estaba sumamente quieto.

Dracmon se asomó lo que pudo de entre los peluches, para sonreír al ver el rostro de su compañero.

… Aguantándose la alegría.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- por la puerta entró un hombre de pelo azul y ojos café, vistiendo una camisa celeste y pantalones negros, claramente preocupado.

-S-Sí, si lo están- su esposa se separó de su hijo, restregándose un ojo

-¿P-Papito…?- gimió Misty- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- sin poder aguantar más, la pequeña fue a abrazar a su madre, quien correspondió al gesto, muy aliviada.

Héctor acarició la cabeza de su hija, y después miró a Ren, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Disculpa que llegáramos tan tarde, pero venimos en cuanto nos permitieron en nuestro trabajo- le explicó a Ren, acercándosele y acariciándole la cabeza.

-N-Ni q-que te importara tanto…- el peliazul miró para otro lado, avergonzado, y se fastidió al sentir la mirada burlona de Kuro, quien, sentado en la cama, aparentaba ser un gato normal- ¡P-Pero…! ¡A buena hora que llegaron!- los miró molesto, entristeciendo a los adultos.

-Ren, sabes que nuestro trabajo es… bueno, complicado- le explicó tristemente su madre.

-Ya te lo dije- Héctor coloco sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, quien miró para otro lado.

-… Al menos llegaron…- murmuró molesto Ren, algo avergonzado, por lo que su padre sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, sonrojándolo más.

Su madre lo miró, y sonrió, aliviada.

-Debiste asustarte mucho, Misty- le murmuró la pelinegra, acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo como la pequeña dejaba de llorar.

-N-No, m-mi hermanito e-estuvo conmigo… m-mi Kuro t-también- hipó la pequeña.

-Ah, ¿Kuro te cuidó?- Héctor miró al felino, sobresaltándolo.

-Que alivio saber que Kuro es un buen gato- sonrió la pelinegra, haciendo que su hijo la quedara mirando.

-_M-Miauuu_\- maulló nervioso el gato negro de partes blancas, sudando a mares.

Si los padres de su ama se enteraban que era un _cyborg_… Lo echaban, si, o sí.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_.

La actividad en _Tokio_ había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción del leve aumento en la seguridad en las calles, y, nuevamente, la suspensión de las clases por dos días, lo cual era informado en los noticieros, junto con la preocupación sobre si el rendimiento escolar se vería afectado este año y las teorías de algunos periodistas sobre si realmente eran los _Aonuma_ los objetivos de los terroristas, o habría otra razón tras estos ataques.

La preocupación no solo se podía ver plasmada en los medios de comunicación, sino que también en los ciudadanos, que solo salían a trabajar o hacer sus compras, con sus rostros llenos de preocupación…

-¡TARDAROOOOOOOOON!-resonó la voz de Airu en un parque vacío de la ciudad.

-¡Dijiste que al medio día debíamos venir, y aquí estamos!- le reclamó molesto Tagiru, bajándose un poco antes de que Jack estacionara la motocicleta cerca del parque, cayéndose de cara al piso.

-¡Tagiru, espera a que me detenga!- lo regañó el peliblanco, quitándose el casco.

-L-Lo siento…- gimió el niño, quitándose el casco, mostrando su cara lastimada cómicamente por la caída.

-V-Vamos, cálmense- pidió Taiki, quien, junto a su madre y padre, Akari, Saburo, Yuu, Sky, Airu, Ren, Misty y Kuro, eran los únicos en el parque, además de los recién llegados.

-P-Pobre Tagiru, eso debió doler…- admitió Saburo, sonriendo incómodo.

-¿Eso duele?- se preguntó la pequeña Misty, con su gatito en la cabeza.

-No lo creo~- le ronroneo el _cyborg_.

-_N-No puedo… creerlo… No quiero creerlo…_-murmuró Vormundmon en el xros loader crema, haciendo sonreír incomodo a su compañero-_Que ese gato endemoniado se calle…_-

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!- exigió saber Kuro, parándose en dos patas encima de la boina de Misty, por lo que la niña intentó hacer equilibrio para que no se cayera.

-Bueno, es bastante extraño que un gato robot tenga la voz de Shoutmon-san- admitió Etsu.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS _ROBOT?!_\- lo apuntó con su ametralladora el felino, asustándolo.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de las armas?!- Ren le dio un coscorrón al gato- ¡Si te atreves a dar un solo disparo, te echaré de la casa!- le recordó.

-¡Anda, inténtalo! ¡Tú querida madre no te lo permitirá!- le aseguró Kuro, chocando nariz con él.

-¡Si supieran que eres una maquinaria malhablada…!-Ren lo empujó con la nariz, molesto.

-¡Anda, díselo! ¡Tus padres se enfadarán contigo si me echas~!- le señaló burlonamente el gato negro partes blancas.

Ren lo miró molesto, después a su hermana, quien parpadeo y sonrió. El joven frunció el ceño miró a otro lado, haciendo que Kuro se riera por lo bajo, divertido.

-Oh~ Entonces por eso es que estás tan contento, ¿no~?- lo miró burlonamente Airu, sonrojando al peliazul- Tus padres llegaron a casa y por eso estás tan feliz que decidiste ayudarnos con esto~-

-¡Cállate!- se avergonzó.

-Mi hermanito está muy contento porque mami y papi regresaron- aseguró Misty, mientras Tagiru se les acercaba, sobándose adolorido la nariz- Tanto así que se sonrojaba mucho~-

-¡Misty!- se avergonzó Ren.

-Ya veo. Que buen hermano- sonrió Taiki.

-¡Cállate, _Kudou!_-

Etsu y Yuno intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron.

-Hermanito~ Eres tan lentito~- Sky, que ocupaba una boina para ocultar sus orejas, se acercó a Jack como si hiciera un baile de victoria.

-No soy yo el lento, me detuvieron unos policías cuando venía- se defendió su hermano, verificando que el seguro en su moto estuviera bien puesto.

-Sí, a nosotros también nos detuvieron- recordó Etsu, mirando su camioneta estacionada cerca de la moto de Jack.

-La seguridad es mayor desde lo de ayer- murmuró Yuu, meditativo.

-¡Eso no me importa!-Airu chocó nariz con Tagiru, sobresaltándolo- ¡Esta reunión es para dividirnos el trabajo, flojo!-

-¡Yo no soy flojo!- aseguró enfadado el joven de _googles_, echando humo de la nariz.

-Bien, cálmense los dos, Tagiru-kun, Airu-chan- los separó Akari, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Aun así, gracias por venir, Akari- agradeció Taiki.

-Pues claro, no iba a perderme esta proposición por nada del mundo- la pelirroja guiñó un ojo, sonriendo contenta.

Taiki se quedó sonrojado, y más cuando Saburo empezó a darle varios codazos amistosos.

-Así se hace, mi buen amigo-lo alentó.

-¡S-Saburo!- se avergonzó el joven, haciéndolo reírse por lo bajo.

-_¡Nosotros tampoco nos lo perderemos-kyu!_\- aseguró Cutemon en el xros loader naranja.

-_Somos de la misma opinión_\- admitió Dorulumon.

-_¡USTEDES LO ESTÁN DISFRUTANDO!- _se avergonzó Shoutmon, haciendo sacudir un poco el xros loader de Taiki, quien sonrió incómodo.

-_¡Pero, Rey! ¡Debe de alegrarse de que al menos estas bolsas de carne van a hacer algo útil por usted!-_aseguró Vormundmon, haciendo que los jóvenes miraran asesinamente a Saburo, asustándolo.

-¡Ya he intentado hacer de que deje de llamarnos así! ¡Pero así llama a los humanos!- se defendió el joven, llorando a mares.

-Lo sabemos, cálmate, Saburo- le pidió Jack, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Jacky, solo hablarán en esta importante reunión aquellos que tengan xros loader!-le aseguró Sky, sonriendo contenta.

-…- el peliblanco la quedó mirando-… Supongo que eso te cuenta, ¿no?-

-_Of course!_\- la peligris sacó de su bolsillo un xros loader verde agua- ¡¿No es hermoso?! ¡¿No es precioso?! ¡¿No es maravilloso?!- le preguntó emocionada, con estrellitas a su alrededor.

Jack suspiró, sin saber si ahora que su hermana tenía un xros loader era bueno… o malo…

-Aun me sorprende que el relojero le haya dado un xros loader a Sky-chan- admitió Yuu, aun sorprendido con la situación.

-_Yo sigo sin creerlo-_admitió Wizardmon en el xros loader, mientras Bearmon corría por todas partes, contento de tener tanto espacio para él.

-_¡Ahora solo me falta mi pelota cuadrada y estaré feliz!_\- aseguró el osito, haciendo suspirar al mago.

-_Vaya, vaya_\- silbó Rapidmon en el xros loader amarillo del rubio.

-Pues es verdad. Ayer vino, habló con Sky sobre que se necesitarán más cazadores, y se lo dio sin más- suspiró Saburo, bajándose los lentes negros- Misterioso, ¿no?-puso su mano en su mentón, pensativo.

-Sí, bastante misterioso- se le acercó Tagiru, con sus _googles_ puestos, haciendo la misma pose.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, y retuvieron una risita.

-Cambian de rumbo la conversación con mucha facilidad…-se percató Etsu.

-Bueno, son jóvenes, Etsu-kun. Es normal que actúen así….- le aseguró su esposa, sonriendo, hasta darse cuenta de algo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿L-Lo que acabo de decir me hace ser una vieja?!- se asustó, sobresaltando a su marido.

-¡C-Cálmese, Yuno-san!- le pidió Etsu- Usted no es vieja en absoluto. Es muy joven y… y…- pero se quedó quieto al notar como lo miraban curiosos los jóvenes-… y…- y se quedó sonrojado.

-E-Etsu-kun… ¡KYA~!- Yuno lo abrazó, encantada- ¡Soy la mujer más afortunada al tenerte~!-

-M-Mamá…- los quedó mirando sonrojado Taiki, mientras Tagiru y Saburo se restregaban los ojos, sin parar de llorar por la emoción, al igual que Kuro.

* * *

_En el xros loader rojo…_

-¡BHUA! ¡ETSU-DONO ES DE UN GRAN CORAZÓN!- lloraba Knigthmon, junto a los PawnChessmon, Starmon, y los Pickmons.

-Un gran hombre- Jijimon se sonó la nariz, mientras Lillymon le sobaba la espalda, sonriendo.

-Oye, oye…- los quedó mirando Shoutmon con una gota en la cabeza, al lado de Kokoromon, quien sonreía contenta por la emoción de los demás.

-Son un buen matrimonio- le sonrió Lunamon a Spadamon, quien asintió, igual de incómodo que el dragón rojo.

-… Matrimonio…- murmuró Kokoromon, e intercambió una mirada con el dragón rojo a su lado.

Ambos se sonrojaron de golpe, echando mucho vapor de sus cabezas…

-_¡PRIMERO LA PROPOSICIÓOOOOOON!- _resonó la voz de Airu en el lugar, sobresaltando a los digimon.

* * *

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Airu separó al matrimonio, fastidiada- ¡PREPAREMONOS PARA ESTE GRAN DÍA!-

-¡Sí!- asintieron Tagiru, Saburo, Sky y Misty, quien sonreía contenta.

-Oye, oye…-Jack los quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Yuu suspiraba y Ren miraba para otro lado, aburrido.

-Primero que nada. ¡Oye, Betsumon!- la rubia miró a Tagiru, sobresaltándolo un poco- ¡¿Están listos los trajes?! ¡Prometiste hacerlos!-

-_¡Sí, Airu-san~! ¡Los trajes para el Rey y Kokoromon-san están listos~!_\- informó el felino blanco.

-_¡Hasta el Rey se vería bien en el suyo!_\- opinó burlón Gumdramon.

-_¡Gumdramon!_\- lo calló el dragón rojo desde su xros loader, asustando al pequeño.

-_¡Kokoromon-chan se verá espectacular~!_\- aseguró V-mon, sonrojado.

-_¡A ESE QUE ALGUIEN LO MATE!_-ordenaron la voz de Shoutmon y el resto de los digimon del xros loader de Taiki.

-_¡SÍ!_\- afirmaron los digimon en el xros loader rojo oscuro, el cual comenzó a sacudirse peligrosamente, seguido del grito de miedo del digimon.

-Si siguen así… Temo que Kokoromon vuelva a ser la última de su especie…- admitió incomodo Saburo.

-Sí, también tengo ese temor- admitió Jack, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bien, los trajes están listos!- sonrió Airu, tomando la atención del grupo- ¡Solo falta que encontremos un buen lugar, la decoración, la cena, y el baile!-

-_¡¿BAILE?!_-se quedó en blanco Shoutmon.

-Por supuesto, Shoutmon. ¡No podríamos permitir que tu proposición no quede como un buen recuerdo!- le aseguró Taiki tomando el xros loader- ¡No podría perdonarme a mí mismo si te diera la espalda de esa manera!-confesó, rodeado en llamas.

-_Taiki…._\- se lamentó el dragón, consolado por su pareja.

-Y-Ya veo por qué me llamó, Yuno-san…- admitió Akari, mirando con una gota en la cabeza a su amigo. La mujer de pelo naranja asintió varias veces.

-Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien- aseguró Yuu, mientras las flamas de Taiki comenzaban a calmarse- Si nos basamos en lo que dijo Airu-san, tendremos que hacer cuatro equipos: los que busquen un lugar para la cena, las decoraciones o luces, la comida, y la música-

-Yo puedo encargarme de la comida. Haré una cena deliciosa y un rico postre- aseguró Yuno, sonriendo- Akari-chan, Sky-chan, ¿quieren ayudarme?- le preguntó.

-Sí- asintió la pelirroja, contenta.

-_¡Yai~!_\- se alegró Sky.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en la cocina?- pidió Yuu, tomando la atención de Yuno- Se me va bien cocinar-

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡He probado la comida de Yuu! ¡Es de cinco estrellas!- aseguró Tagiru.

-_¡Sí!_\- asintió de acuerdo Gumdramon.

-Gracias, Yuu-kun. Etsu-san, ¿aun conservas tus _dvd_ de música clásica?- le preguntó la peli naranja.

-Sí, los tengo en la repisa. Podemos usarlo, si quieren- sonrió Etsu, a lo que su esposa asintió.

-¡Hermanito~! ¡¿Podemos decorar~?!-pidió Misty, poniendo ojitos, fastidiándolo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Yo quería decorar!- se amuró Tagiru.

-Estás actuando igual que mi hermanita…- lo quedó mirando Ren.

-¡Misty-chan~! ¡Que los aburridos de Ren y Tagiru se encarguen de las luces, y nosotras de las decoraciones~!- le sugirió.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró la niña- ¡Pondremos muchas y muchas flores~! ¿Me ayudarás, Kuro~?- miró a su gatito, quien había vuelto a ponerse en cuatro patas.

-S-Sí- sonrió forzadamente el felino.

No le interesaban los temas románticos… Pero por su ama, debía aguantar…

-Entonces yo buscaré un buen lugar- pidió Etsu- Puedo movilizarme mejor en la furgoneta, y cuando tengan todo listo, lo llevaré-

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- pidió Saburo, a lo que el adulto asintió- ¡Bien!-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Tenemos los grupos~!- se alegró Airu.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Taiki- ¿Y-Y yo qué…?- se señaló, algo perplejo.

-Aunque no lo crean, yo también quiero participar- admitió Jack, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Es una de **mis** **hermanitas** a la que se le van a **proponer**\- les recordó el pequeño detalle.

-¡Ustedes dos van a vigilar que Shoutmon y Kokoromon estén lejos de nosotros!- los encaró la rubia, asustándolos- ¡Y un anillo! ¡Shoutmon!- le quitó el xros loader a Taiki- ¡BUSCARÁS EL ANILLO, SI, O SIIIIII!-gritó al aparato, sin saber que hizo que todos los digimon dentro de él se taparon los oídos, adoloridos, a excepción de Beastmon, quien, sin dejar de dormir, se acurrucó un poco más en el suelo digital.

-A-Airu… da miedo…- lloriqueó Sky, abrazando a Saburo, quien la abrazaba, asustado.

-S-Siento q-que es la gemela perdida y malvada de Sam…- admitió el pelicafé, llorando a mares.

-_S-Saburo-san…_\- se incomodó Wizardmon.

-¡No digas algo así!- se horrorizó Tagiru, sobresaltándolos- ¡Mi Sam es una ternurita~!- aseguró, solo para recibir un tirón de orejas por parte de Jack.

-**Estás hablando de mi hermana**\- le recordó el peliblanco.

-¡AYAYAYAYAY!- gimió Tagiru.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO?!- le gritó Airu, sobresaltando a Jack- ¡VAYAN AHORA MISMO A BUSCAR EL ANILLO!- y lo empujó junto al sorprendido Taiki- ¡Todo debe estar preparado antes del anochecer, para que puedan presenciar la belleza de las estrellas mientras se proponen mutuamente!-

-R-Realmente estás muy motivada con esto…- la quedó mirando Ren, algo fastidiado y nervioso- Y es solo uno el que propone, y la otra da la respuesta-corrigió.

-¡¿Cómo no estarlo?!- sonrió Airu, ignorando lo último- ¡Esto va a hacer muy bello~!- eso hizo que el peliazul la mirara con una gota en la cabeza.

-Airu-chan tiene razón- sonrió Yuno- Tenemos mucho que hacer- miró a Yuu, Akari y a Sky, quienes asintieron.

-Podemos usar mi cocina- sugirió el _Amano_\- Tengo muchos ingredientes-

-_Eso es verdad. Una vez Kokoromon nos cocinó algo muy rico_\- recordó Damemon, sonriendo.

-_¡¿EEEEEEHHHH?!-_se quedó atónito Shoutmon- _¡¿Q-Qué Kokoromon t-te c-coci-cocinó…?!_-

-Y creo que mejor vamos por el famoso anillo- aseguró de inmediato Jack, ahora él empujando a Taiki hacia la moto, algo asustado de la rubia y de que el dragón rojo hiciera una escena de celos.

-Pero, ¿dónde podremos conseguir un anillo?- le preguntó Taiki, cuando llegaron a la motocicleta, mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos.

-_¿El dinero digital no sirve en el mundo humano?_\- preguntó ChibiKamemon.

-_Me temo que no-_suspiró Jijimon, mientras ambos jóvenes se subían al vehículo.

-¿No tendrán dificultades?- se les acercó Akari, algo preocupada.

-Podremos conseguirlo a tiempo- le aseguró Jack, poniéndose el casco.

-Mm…- Taiki comenzó a meditar, hasta que el peliblanco le entregó el casco, haciéndolo sonreír- Creo que… ¡Zenjirou!-

-¿Dónde?- Akari miró para todos lados, extrañada.

-No. Jack, ¿podrías llevarnos con Zenjirou?- le pidió Taiki, extrañándolo.

-Bueno… Si me das su dirección no creo tener algún problema…- admitió el peliblanco, levantándose la visera.

-Entonces vamos- sonrió Taiki, poniéndose el casco- Akari, te encargo lo de la cena-le pidió.

-No te preocupes- sonrió la pelirroja- Después de todo, ¿no soy acaso la _"maestra de los dulces"_ del Mundo Digital?- le preguntó.

-Jeje. Cierto, cierto- sonrió Taiki.

-¿Maestra de los dulces…?- se extrañó Jack.

-_¡Ah! ¡Akari-chan debe de ser muy buena repostera!_\- le sugirió inocentemente Kokoromon.

-Tal vez…- murmuró el peliblanco.

-_No. Ella es la asesina de los pasteles de plátano_\- les aclaró Dorulumon, dejando de piedra a la joven.

-¡Dorulumon! ¡Te aseguro que ya no quemo ni una galleta!- aseguró ofendida la joven.

-¡Akari-chan! ¡Nos debemos ir al departamento de Yuu-kun!- la llamó Yuno, haciéndole señas con la mano.

-¡Sí!- sonrió la joven- Bueno, espero les vaya bien a ustedes- se despidió de los dos jóvenes.

-Sí- sonrió Taiki, para después verla irse.

Jack silbó, tomando su atención.

-Eres digno compañero de Cuernomon- le aseguró el peliblanco- Ambas ya tienen novias- le explicó.

-¡¿EH?!- Taiki se puso totalmente rojo- ¡A-Akari s-solo es m-mi amiga!-le aclaró, avergonzado.

-Sí, sí. Y yo tengo un par de patas de conejos- sonrió Jack, bajándose el visor- En fin, sujétate, Taiki- le pidió, prendiendo el motor del vehículo.

-Sí…- el niño, aun sonrojado, obedeció, y así la moto comenzó a andar, entrando a la carretera…

* * *

_Xros loader rojo…_

-Me siento emocionada por todo- admitió Kokoromon, algo avergonzada, rodeada de las otras tres chicas digimon del lugar.

-No te preocupes, Kokoromon-chan- le pidió sonriendo Lunamon.

-Deberías alegrarte…- bostezó Beastmon- Vivirás el sueño de muchas…- comenzó a cabecear, con sueño.

-¿Sueño…?- se sonrojó Kokoromon, jugando con sus dedos, comenzando a meditar lo que vendría después de la proposición…

Matrimonio… la formación de una familia… vivir juntos para siempre…

-Si es un sueño, no me despierten…- pidió avergonzada e inocentemente.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, y al final del día ambas seremos como hermanas- le aseguró Lillymon, extrañándola.

-¿Hermanas?- parpadeó curiosa la V-mon.

-Sí. Soy como la tía de Shoutmon- le explicó Lillymon, haciéndola sonreír- Así que cuando se nos venga el matrimonio, seremos prácticamente familia-

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró Kokoromon- Que alegría~- se sonrojó.

-Pero mientras tanto, Kokoromon-chan, debes pensar en la proposición- le sonrió Lunamon.

-C-Cierto…- asintió la digimon naranja, intentando ser seria, pero con el resultado de verse muy tierna.

-No te preocupes. Piensa que es una cita- le sugirió Lillymon, ignorando que Beastmon se había acurrucado en el piso para dormir un rato.

-Sí, cierto. Como una cita…- asintió varias veces Kokoromon, decidida-… ¿Y cómo es una cita…?- preguntó, curiosa, dejando de piedra a sus dos amigas.

-C-Cierto…- murmuró Lillymon, poniendo su mano en la frente- Shoutmon… Nunca ha tenido una cita con Kokoromon-chan-

-Bueno… S-Siempre hay una primera vez- le comentó Lunamon, intentando ver lo bueno al asunto.

-¡Kokoromon-chan!- se les acercó ChibiKamemon, seguido de algunos Pickmons.

-¿Sí?- le sonrió la digimon.

-¿Puedes calmar a Shoutmon?- pidió el pequeño, apuntando al dragón rojo, que era rodeado de llamas de celos, mientras los demás intentaban calmarlo inútilmente.

-¿Q-Qué le pasa…?- parpadeó Lillymon, sorprendida.

-Está así desde que se enteró que Kokoromon-sister le cocinó a Damemon- se les acercó Starmon, algo chamuscado.

-Debí imaginarlo- suspiró Lillymon- Kokoromon-chan, ¿podrías?- pidió.

-Sí- asintió Kokoromon, acercándose al dragón celoso- ¡Cuernomon~!- lo abrazó por detrás, calmándolo de una.

-¡Ah! ¡¿K-Kokoromon?!- se sonrojó Shoutmon.

-Si quieres, cuando nos casemos, puedo cocinarte todos los días- le sonrió inocentemente la digimon.

-… ¿Eh? ¿C-Cuándo nos ca-casemos…?- tartamudeó el dragón.

-Sí- asintió Kokoromon, sin dejar de sonreír.

Shoutmon parpadeó varias veces, mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, provocando que una gran bocanada de humo saliera de esta, sobresaltando a los presentes.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, el Rey se desmayó ahí mismo.

-¡AH! ¡¿C-Cuernomon?!- se sorprendió Kokoromon, agachándose al lado del dragón inconsciente al igual que el resto.

-No hay caso…- Jijimon puso su mano en la frente roja de su protegido.

-Está _K.O_\- suspiró Starmon.

-Como era de esperarse de Kokoromon-dono- sentenció Knigthmon.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- parpadeó Kokoromon, extrañada.

-Ya veo, ya veo…- Wisemon anotaba algo en su libreta, siendo observado por el curioso ChibiKamemon- Esto podría considerarse un efecto secundario de observar una de las sonrisas verdaderas de Kokoromon. Bien, bien. Debo buscar las diferencias de estas sonrisas con digimon que no están ligados amorosamente a Kokoromon, y ver cual tipo de sonrisa es la más fuerte…- meditó, poniendo la punta del lápiz en su mejilla negra- También tendré que hacer un informe de la sonrisa de Sky. No he podido analizarla correctamente…-

Kokoromon parpadeó, más extrañada. Miró a su pareja, a quien le daban vueltas los ojos.

¿Hizo alguna cosita…?

* * *

_Mansión abandonada…_

Gaiomon, que había estado dormitando en el enorme salón del lugar, se estiró, sin despertar, mientras Delta A y Ranamon, durmiendo en otra esquina, no mostraron signos de despertar.

Luke, sentado en las escaleras, miraba en silencio su celular blanco la foto de pantalla, donde se veían a los jóvenes Jack, Sky, Kokoromon y Samanta…

Guardó el celular, y se estiró, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los escalones, mirando el techo lleno de telarañas, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo descansar un poco, ya que había estado investigando algunos datos recientes…

"_Zodiaco…."_

Frunció levemente el ceño, y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el cielo azul del día, el olor a pasto, y un rostro muy familiar para él.

Estaba recostado en una pradera, apoyando en el regazo de una joven de largo cabello cobrizo, y ojos celeste puro, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

"_Zodiaco…"_ le acarició la mejilla…

-Oye, Zodiaco. Zodiaco-

Luke frunció levemente el ceño, sintiendo que le daban palmaditas en la cara, por lo que abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Gaiomon…

Instintivamente retrocedió cuando pudo del samurái, extrañándolo bastante.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios te picó?- lo quedó mirando el digimon, extrañado, y más aún ya que la liebre estaba azul, con un tic en el ojo- ¿Eh?-

Luke, simplemente, lo señaló con su mano, lanzándole una ráfaga de fuego blanco a la cara.

-¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gaiomon comenzó a correr por todos lados, intentando apagar las llamas.

-¡¿Eh?!- Delta A y Ranamon se despertaron por los gritos, mirando sorprendidos al digimon corriendo por todos lados.

La liebre miró sus intentos en silencio, sintiendo algo que le parecía se llamaba _"molestia"_

Bueno, hacía mucho que no dormía, y más encima, había soñado con Zoe… y viene ese a -despertarlo de tal manera… que hasta él sintió que vivía una pesadilla….

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- lo miró Delta A, asomándose al barandal de la escalera.

-¿No me digas que Gaiomon logró hacer lo que muchos no podemos?- sugirió Ranamon, en la espalda del dragón- _Molestarte_-

-…- Luke los miró, y después al samurái, que aun luchaba con las llamas-… Me asustó-

Ambos amigos lo quedaron mirando…

-Definitivo, Gaiomon es especial- sentenció Ranamon.

-En muchos sentidos- meditó Delta A, aun sorprendido.

-¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- se les acercó ofendido Gaiomon, con la cara completamente chamuscada, y su cabello hecho afro, causándoles unas risitas a ambos digimon- ¡NO SE RÍAN!-ordenó enfadado- ¡Y TÚ!- miró molesto a Luke, quien parpadeó- ¡¿POR QUÉ EL CHAMUSCADO?!-exigió saber.

-… Das miedo-

-¡¿Y LO DICES TU, OREJÓN?!-

-Oye, Luke. ¿Qué haremos ahora?- le preguntó Ranamon, bostezando.

-… Desayunen e iremos a hacer rondas- murmuró la liebre, a lo que ambos amigos asintieron, mientras el samurái miraba para otro lado, bufando.

-Creo que aún quedan barras de cereal- Ranamon se bajó de la espalda de su amigo, y se dirigió a unas bolsas donde tenían los alimentos.

-_Bha_. ¿Solo seremos perros falderos entonces?- bufó fastidiado Gaiomon, mientras Delta A se acercaba a la joven digimon, recibiendo las barras de cereal que serían el desayuno y almuerzo.

-… La cifra de Kopierer ha aumentado, y uno de los factores causantes es que estuvimos ausentes del exterminio de estos por el estado de Samanta. Ahora que solo somos cuatro será más sencillo el planificar y efectuar misiones para poder erradicar un número favorable para…-

-¡GHA! ¡CÁLLATE, NO TE ENTIENDO NADA!- lo interrumpió fastidiado el samurái, sin entender nada de lo que hablaba.

-Van a ser unos días muy largos…- suspiró Delta A, masticando sin mucho ánimo la barra de cereal.

-Debemos ser fuertes…- suspiró Ranamon, también con poco ánimo.

* * *

La motocicleta Jack se detuvo frente a unos departamentos, mientras algunos autos pasaban por la calle.

-¿Es aquí?- le preguntó el peliblanco, levantándose la visera al igual que Taiki.

-Sí- Taiki se quitó el casco mientras Jack estacionaba la moto.

-Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprenden un poco el complejo de departamentos japoneses- admitió Jack quitándose el casco y guardándolo junto al de Taiki- Parece una enorme pero simple mansión de solo dos pisos, con varias puertas, como la de los programas de donde se hacen preguntas- se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, mirando el edificio.

-También hay departamentos de otro tipo- le aseguró Taiki, bajándose junto a él de la moto, comenzando a subir por una de las dos escaleras del lugar- Pero estos son más cómodos si vives solo o son pocas personas lo que lo ocupan, como los apartamentos-

-Eso lo explica. Los otro tipos de departamento son para familias, o solteros que les gustan las fiestas en grandes- meditó el peliblanco, haciendo sonreír al joven.

Al subir se detuvieron frente a una puerta en especial, en la que Taiki apretó el timbre, sonando este.

-_¿Aquí vive Zenjirou?_\- preguntó Shoutmon, algo sorprendido de que su amigo viviera en un departamento.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Recuerda que vive en otra ciudad, y ahora está de visita, al igual que Akari- le explicó Taiki- Creo que vive junto a su hermano mientras reside aquí-

-_¡Y Akari-chan con su linda tía~!_\- recordó Kokoromon, haciendo que el joven se pusiera algo azul al recordar los _afectuosos abrazos_ que le daba la familiar de Akari a él y a los demás por considerarlos _tiernos…_

-Oh. Debe de ser genial vivir de visita- admitió Jack, pensativo.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, tomando la atención de ambos.

-Sí, ¿qué necesitan…?- preguntó un joven algo mayor que Jack, de cabello lacio negro y ojos café, vistiendo una polera azul bordes blancos y pantalones cortos color verde. Tenía un parche en la mejilla y una curita en la nariz.

Pero se quedó callado al ver a Jack, quien parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, al igual que él

-¡Ah! _¡Kudou Taiki!_\- Zenjirou se asomó por detrás del joven que había abierto la puerta- ¡Y Jack! ¿Cómo han estado?-saludó, contento.

-Estamos bien, más o menos- admitió Taiki, sonriendo, hasta darse cuenta que Jack estaba quietecito- ¿Jack?-

-¿Eh?- Zenjirou se fijó que el joven a su lado también estaba quietecito- ¿Qué sucede, Nii-san?-

-¡¿EEEEHHHHH?!- de golpe Jack y el hermano de Zenjirou retrocedieron cuando pudieron, uno chocando contra el barandal, sobresaltando a Taiki, y el otro chocando con Ballistamon, quien acababa de asomarse por una habitación, sobresaltando a Zenjirou.

-¡J-Jack!- Taiki se acercó a su amigo, quien, sentado adolorido, se sobó la cabeza.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Ballistamon!- Zenjirou se acercó a su hermano y a su compañero, ambos mareados.

-A-Auch…- gimió Jack, adolorido.

-D-Duele…- gimió el hermano de Zenjirou, levantándose de encima del digimon robótico- L-Lo siento, Ballistamon…-

-E-Está bien… _K-Kyosuke…-_le aseguró el mareado digimon.

Dentro del xros loader, los digimon intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

Shoutmon también miró extrañado a Kokoromon, quien, para más extrañeza suya, estaba jugando con sus dedos, sumamente avergonzada.

* * *

Etsu conducía tranquilamente la furgoneta, pensando en el lugar en el que se efectuaría la proposición.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, y, en eso, se dio cuenta que Saburo, en el asiento del copiloto, con sus lentes puestos, miraba algo desanimado las calles, apoyando su mejilla en el vidrio.

-¿Saburo-kun?- lo llamó, extrañado, sobresaltando al niño.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Soy un buen niño-adolescente-joven!- aseguró asustadizo el joven.

-T-Tranquilo, Saburo-kun- le pidió Etsu, sonreído un poco con una gota en la cabeza- Perdona el haberte asustado-

-E-Está bien… Estaba en las nubes- admitió avergonzado Saburo, rascándose la mejilla.

-_¿Todo está bien, Saburo-kun?_\- le preguntó D'arcmon, algo preocupada.

-S-Sí…- asintió el joven, aunque no muy convencido.

Etsu lo miró algo preocupado, pero, al darse cuenta que volvió la luz verde al semáforo, emprendió marcha con el vehículo, pasando por las calles algo despobladas.

Saburo se fijó en la poca cantidad de ciudadanos, por lo que bajó la mirada, preocupado.

-¿Sabes, Saburo-kun?- le sonrió Etsu, tomando su atención- La verdad, a pesar de ser un adulto, me considero un inexperto en todo lo referente a los temas de los digimon y monstruos- admitió, extrañando al joven- Pero sigo siendo un adulto, un humano, un padre…- lo miró y sonrió paternalmente- A pesar de que no pueda entender los problemas sobre los combates que tienen, al menos puedo entender los problemas que les ocurren por ser jóvenes. Puedo escucharlos y, si quieren, darles consejos- eso sorprendió a Saburo- Así que, si tienes alguna duda o quieres decir algo, estaré aquí para escucharte-le aseguró.

Saburo lo miró, sorprendido, y después miró sus rodillas, con el labio temblando.

-… Es que… Es que… No me gusta lo que sucede- murmuró, siendo observado por el sonriente Etsu- Lo que pasó ayer… Todos esos niños… perdieron la oportunidad de conocer lo que es tener un vínculo con los digimon… Además, sufrieron un gran susto, ellos y su familia…Y todo es por culpa de mi padre… De papá…- apretó sus puños, nervioso- Le dije a Tagiru que no debo pensar en mi como el responsable de todo… ¡Pero él sigue siendo mi familia…! ¿Q-Qué se supone debo hacer…? Quiero hacerle entender que mamá nunca regresará… Que solo está causando daño innecesario… Pero…- miró su puño- ¿R-Realmente el usar la fuerza es lo necesario…? ¿No puedo hablar con él… para hacerle entender…?- suspiró.

-_Saburo-kun…_\- se preocupó D'arcmon. A su lado, Vormundmon, cruzado de brazos, frunció levemente el ceño.

-…- Etsu lo miró un rato, sin dejar de conducir, y, sonriendo levemente, dobló en la esquina, dirigiendo el vehículo a la carretera fuera de la ciudad- Eres un buen niño-

Eso sorprendió a Saburo, quien lo miró de inmediato.

-Yo soy padre, Saburo-kun, y como tal, quiero mucho a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerlo, pero, como sabrás, mis esfuerzos serían inútiles con todo lo que pasa- admitió el adulto, conduciendo por una carretera cercana al bosque- Por eso puedo decirte que al menos tú estás en una buena posición para hacerle entender a tu padre lo que sucede-

-P-Pero…-

-Tu padre te quiere mucho-le sonrió Etsu, dejándolo callado- Él solo quiere que su familia rota vuelva a ser la misma. Es muy lamentable el método que utiliza, e incorrecto a los seres que daña, tanto digimon como humano- le aseguró, algo serio- Pero, si lo ves desde el trasfondo, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti… Por eso creo, que solo tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón. No con fuerza, no con gritos… sino con amor- sentenció, sonriéndole.

-… Kudou-san…- murmuró Saburo, sorprendido.

-Vamos, llámame por mi nombre- le pidió el adulto- Siempre me ha incomodado un poco que me llamen con respeto, y a veces los muchachos se burlan de mí por eso, aunque en buena- aseguró, sonriendo incomodo

-¿Los muchachos?- parpadeó el joven.

-Hablo de _Taiyo-kun_ y los demás chicos del equipo de _Tokio_\- se explicó Etsu.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿C-Conoce al famoso jugador _Taiyo-san?!_\- se sorprendió Saburo.

-P-Pero… si soy yo quien lo entrena…-murmuró Etsu, al volante, con aura deprimente- S-Sé que no parezco el técnico ni entrenador del equipo de futbol de _Tokio_… pero… pero… me gusta pasar desapercibido-

Saburo sonrió incomodo al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que tuvo, pero no podía evitar olvidarse que estaba hablando con el entrenador de futbol de la capital de _Japón_.

Ahora que recordaba… Al parecer, muy pocos sabían que Taiki era hijo del entrenador de _Tokio_. Bueno, por lo que sabía, y como acababa de decir Etsu, él solía pasar desapercibido, y lograba evadir tanto a paparazi, como a los periodistas futbolísticos ansiados de hacerle preguntas, de tal modo que nadie sabía dónde vivía, ni su familia…

Vaya… como entrenador ganaba mucho dinero… pero él y su familia vivían como cualquier japonés promedio…

Saburo miró a Etsu, quien seguía algo deprimido, para después sonreír, dándose cuenta de dónde Taiki sacó lo honesto y sencillo.

-¡Ah!- el joven se levantó los lentes, observando una planicie solitaria entre los árboles- ¡D-Deténgase!- pidió.

-S-Sí…- Etsu detuvo el vehículo, a lo que Saburo se quitó el cinturón y se bajó.

-Este lugar…- Saburo miró para todos lados, observando que, más que una planicie, era un pequeño claro en medio de la arboleada, con un suave río cercano, donde el sonido del agua era bastante suave, y una vista perfecta del cielo azul del día.

-_Que bonito lugar_\- mencionó D'arcmon, sonriendo- _Desde aquí puedo sentir como me llena de tranquilidad_\- admitió, poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-_Debe ser una zona donde los humanos no han talado todavía, con el amor que le tienen a su propio planeta, estas bolsas de carne_\- bufó Vormundmon, recibiendo una mirada estricta de la mujer- _L-Lo siento_-

Saburo, mirando el cielo sonrió, contento.

-Vaya, nos adentramos mucho- se percató Etsu, bajándose del furgón- Con tan pocos vehículos, no me di cuenta que nos alejamos tanto de la ciudad- admitió, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Etsu-san!- Saburo se le acercó, contento, extrañándolo- ¡¿Qué le parece este sitio?!- preguntó, extendiendo los brazos.

-¿Este?- parpadeó el adulto, mirando el pequeño claro que presenciaba- Sí… Es un lugar muy tranquilo y acogedor- comentó, sonriendo- Sería perfecto para la cena que tendrán Shoutmon-san y Kokoromon-chan-

-¡Bien!- asintió Saburo, contento.

* * *

_Departamento Tsurugi_

-¡¿PROPOSICIÓN?!- exclamó sorprendido Zenjirou, con la boca abierta por completo.

El joven, junto a su compañero y su hermano mayor, estaban sentados en el pequeño pero acogedor salón del departamento, en la mesita central, frente a los huéspedes Taiki, Jack, Shoutmon y Kokoromon, los dos últimos bastante sonrojados.

-Ya veo. Shoutmon, te descubrieron- lo miró Ballistamon- ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de la ley?-

-Fue el estúpido de V-mon y su boca floja- bufó avergonzado Shoutmon, haciendo sonreír incomoda a Kokoromon.

Lo que dijo hizo parpadear al hermano de Zenjirou, mientras este aún seguía con una expresión de sorpresa…

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, _KUDOU TAIKI?!_\- y comenzó a zarandear a su amigo, bastante dolido- ¡ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE TODO ESTO!-

-¡T-Te invité esta ma-mañana para reunirnos, p-pero dijiste que estabas o-ocupado!- se defendió el mareado Taiki.

-¡Claro que estoy ocupado! ¡Solo mira a Nii-san!- Zenjirou señaló con el pulgar a su hermano, haciéndolo sonreír nervioso- ¡Alguien debe cuidarlo en su estado de convalecencia!-

-V-Vamos, Zenjirou. N-No es para tanto- aseguró el pelinegro, sobándose la mejilla con el parche.

-Kyosuke-san, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- se extrañó Taiki, sin ser soltado por el dolido pelicafé.

-Tuvo una pelea con un compañero de trabajo- explicó Ballistamon, sobresaltando a Jack y a Kokoromon.

-¡¿E-En verdad?!- se sorprendió Taiki, mientras Shoutmon parpadeaba, también algo sorprendido.

-Sí. Tuve unos conflictos con él y terminamos a golpes- suspiró Kyosuke- Pero soy malo con los puños y terminé así. Al menos mi jefe no se enojó tanto, y me dio unos días de descanso- se rascó la cabeza, algo culpable.

-Pero, Jack. Fue de muy mala educación asustarte al ver a alguien en el estado de Kyosuke- lo regañó Ballistamon.

-¡E-Es que me tomó por sorpresa!- sonrió forzadamente el peliblanco, a lo que Kokoromon asintió varias veces-

-¡E-Está bien! ¡N-No es como si todos los días abriera la puerta alguien con moretones!- sonrió forzadamente el pelinegro, y ambos rieron costosamente.

-_Kudou Taiki_. ¿Es mi imaginación, o Jack y Nii-san se parecen un poco?- le preguntó en voz baja Zenjirou.

-S-Si tú lo dices- sonrió incomodo Taiki.

-Aun así, Shoutmon, Kokoromon. Felicidades- les sonrió Ballistamon a ambos dragones, sonrojándolos- Espero que todo lo de hoy resulte sin problemas-

-G-Gracias, y también espero que no pase nada - Shoutmon se rascó la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras Kokoromon miraba sus manos, sonrojada- ¿Seguro que no podrás venir?- le preguntó, algo desanimado.

-Realmente lo siento, pero aunque no lo creas, Kyosuke está algo delicado y quiero ayudar a Zenjirou a cuidarlo- se disculpó su mejor amigo.

-Ballistamon, son solo unos moretones. No es nada- aseguró el pelinegro, avergonzado.

-Eso no es verdad. Hoy mismo cuando te levantaste, te mareaste y te golpeaste la cara con el inodo…-

-¡Ballistamon!- lo calló avergonzado Kyosuke, sobresaltándolo.

Kokoromon, sonrió, contenta.

-B-Bueno, tengo malos modales- Kyosuke se levantó, mientras Zenjirou se reía por lo bajo al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana- Voy a servirles un poco de jugo- sonrió.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió la digimon naranja.

-Ah, te ayudo…- se ofreció Zenjirou.

-¡L-Lo hago yo!- Jack se levantó de una- ¡C-Como disculpa por asustarme con sus moretones!- se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

-G-Gracias- sonrió Kyosuke, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Se llevan bien. Me alegro- sonrió Ballistamon, a lo que Shoutmon también sonrió.

-Bueno, _Kudou Taiki_. ¿Qué necesitas de mi persona?- pidió saber Zenjirou- Si es por nuestro duelo pendiente, deberá seguir pendiente porque debo cuidar a Nii-san-

-E-En realidad vine a ver a Ballistamon- se explicó el joven, haciendo caer de espaldas a su amigo, y extrañando al digimon robot- Estaba pensado que tal vez podrías ayudarnos con el anillo para la proposición- se explicó

-¿Eh? ¿Ballistamon tiene anillos?- Kokoromon parpadeó inocentemente.

-C-Cierto, Ballistamon puede construir cosas dentro de él- recordó Shoutmon, algo sorprendido de haberse olvidado de algo como eso.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió su pareja- ¡¿D-De verdad?!-

-Sí. Fue Ballistamon quien construyó los comunicadores del Xros Heart- le explicó el dragón, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, Ballistamon?- le pidió Taiki, a lo que el digimon robot asintió.

-Cuenten conmigo. Tal vez no pueda ir, pero al menos podré ayudarlos con esto- sonrió Ballistamon.

-¡Gracias, Ballistamon!- Shoutmon sacudió agradecido la mano de su amigo-…Pero…- suspiró algo desanimado, extrañando a los presentes- ¿Cómo no pensé en ti antes? Anoche no se me ocurría nada para el anillo, y viene Taiki con esta idea…- volvió a suspirar.

-Vamos, Shoutmon- Taiki puso su mano en el hombro del dragón, recibiendo una mirada desanimada de parte de él- Te has esforzado mucho por todos, y anoche fuiste el que más se vio afectado en el combate. Es normal que no puedas estar muy calmado-

-…- el dragón rojo miró sus manos, algo nervioso.

Kokoromon se dio cuenta de eso y le tomó una, a lo que él correspondió el gesto, nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿realmente esos tipos malos fueron los que secuestraron a esos niños?- se molestó Zenjirou- ¡Cobardes!- sentenció, ofendido.

-No, no los considero cobardes. Peligrosos- corrigió Ballistamon.

-Shoutmon, todo esto ha sido sorpresivo, pero tal vez sea lo mejor que sea de este modo, ¿no?-le sonrió Taiki.

-Sí… Además, si espero más tiempo tal vez no sea capaz de pasar mi vida con Kokoromon… Y no me gusta pensar en algo así- admitió preocupado Shoutmon, a lo que la digimon naranja parpadeó, y sonrió, contenta.

-¿Planeas cambiar a Olegmon como _Ministro?_\- preguntó curioso Ballistamon.

-¡SI, POR SER TAN METICHE CON MI VIDA PRIVADA!- aseguró Shoutmon, enfadado, haciendo sonreír a su pareja, quien se acurrucó en su hombro, callándolo de una.

-A mí me alegra que él sea metiche. Así podremos estar juntos- murmuró Kokoromon, con los ojos cerrados.

-E-Está bien… N-No lo… cambiaré…- tartamudeó rojo el dragón.

-Oh. Ya sabemos quién será el que mande en esta relación~- señaló burlón Zenjirou.

-¡Cállate!- se avergonzó el dragón rojo.

* * *

En la pequeña cocina del departamento, Kyosuke sacaba siete vasos de la alacena, y Jack agitaba una botella de jugo de manzana, pensativo.

-… Debió ser un gruñó el que te pegó- comentó, sin mirarlo.

-Sí. Su jefe hizo algo bastante desagradable, y él lo defendió diciendo que era lo correcto- murmuró Kyosuke, serio, también sin mirarlo, acomodando los vasos en la mesita de la cocina.

-Oh… ¿Y muchos se vieron afectados por esa pelea?- preguntó Jack, serio.

-No muchos. Solo un trabajador de mi categoría de otra sección, y aunque no me gusta mucho su área, lo encuentro un buen compañero- admitió el pelinegro, sacando un bol y una bolsa de galletas, dejándolas en la mesa, mientras Jack comenzaba a servir el jugo.

El pelinegro lo miró en silencio, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y la cerró, haciendo que las voces de su hermano y sus amigos dejaran de oírse.

Suspiró apesadumbrado.

-… Jack… He escuchado rumores de que la _Organización_ se va a meter en esto-

Eso dejó quieto al peliblanco, quien dejó de llenar un vaso.

-Y no solo ellos. Visdom conoce las identidades civiles de todos nosotros, por lo que sabe que soy el hermano de uno de los humanos legendarios que salvó el Mundo Digital hace mucho- continuo Kyosuke, serio- Y parece que tiene su ojo puesto en Ballistamon- informó, mientras Jack dejaba la botella casi vacía en la mesa, sin mirarlo- Creo que es porque le interesó que un digimon robot como él haya evolucionado. Más aun, creo que es por su alter ego-

-¿Alter ego?- lo miró extrañado

-_DarkVolumon_. Green me prestó uno de los informes sobre ese digimon- recordó serio Kyosuke- Era la primera entidad de Ballistamon, pero parece que en una prueba de campo desapareció de la zona en la que fue creado por alterar el _Espacio-tiempo_ con su poder, apareciendo en otra zona para ser modificado por el Rey-

-… _Espacio-tiempo…_\- el peliblanco meditó, serio-… ¡O-Oye!- lo miró, sorprendido.

-Nosotros no tenemos los medios para trasladarnos al mundo digital. Solo podemos llevar digimon… Pero… Con ese poder parecido a una de las plumas, crear un pasaje a ese lugar no debería ser difícil, pero tal vez doloroso para Ballistamon- se preocupó Kyosuke- ¿S-Sabes de las plumas?- preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, sí sé todo sobre ellas y yo mismo- Jack se cruzó de brazos, a lo que el pelinegro suspiró aliviado- ¡¿A-Acaso tú también lo sabías?!-se ofendió.

-B-bueno, no del todo- admitió el joven, fastidiándolo- Escucha, Jack. Con la estupidez que hizo Forward estaremos haciendo pocos movimientos, por precaución, pero eso también es malo. Van a tener más tiempo para entrenar más aun a los tres _I.A._ y a los Generales del _Bagra Army_… incluyendo a Tactimon- lo último lo dijo algo nervioso, lo cual no fue mal fundado al ver la mirada sombría de su viejo amigo-… No puedo hacer nada más-se disculpó.

-No. Está bien. Como los demás, sé muy bien que tanto tú, el tío Héctor, y el resto de la sección de _Horfe_ trabaja con _la espalda contra la pared_ por todo. Lo comprendo- le sonrió de lado.

Kyosuke sonrió y ambos chocaron puños.

-Aunque eso sí. No me esperaba que fueras hermano de Zenjirou- admitió Jack, mientras su amigo abría la bolsa de galletas.

-Y yo que Kokoromon se casará con el Rey. Espero ser invitado a la boda- sonrió Kyosuke, vertiendo el contenido de galletas en el bol- Por cierto, ya todos saben que ella y tal vez Sky están libres del virus-

-Me lo imaginaba. Ese desgraciado de Forward y Red lo descubrieron lastimando a Kokoromon- bufó molesto Jack, sin querer recordar aquello- Por cierto, ¿al menos le diste un buen derechazo a Red?- pidió saber.

-Nop. Él junto con los de su sección están empezando a usar esos trajes basados en el de la Jefa- suspiró el pelinegro- Pero ahora, más que Red, me preocupa que la _Organización_ se entrometa en todo- admitió.

-Esos tipos… No sé a quién más odio, al Proyecto, o a ellos- se molestó Jack, mientras su amigo tiraba a la basura el envase vacío.

-A mí tampoco me agradan. Tal vez diré esto porque he pasado cuatro años como _Blue_, pero al menos el Proyecto no hace lo que hace para crear armas, sino para, bueno, cumplir sueños- lo que dijo ni él mismo estuvo seguro de eso- Pero la _Organización_…- negó con la cabeza- Solo quieren construir armas para las guerras, basándose en los digimon… Hasta Topacio dice que ellos estarían encantados de hacer una _Tercera Guerra Mundial_, con tal de probar sus _juguetitos_-

-No digas eso- murmuró serio Jack, con el semblante sombrío- No quiero imaginarme una _Tercera Guerra Mundial_-

-C-Cierto…-se dio cuenta Kyosuke- A-A veces se me olvida que eres _alemán_\- admitió.

-**No confundas **_**alemán**_**, con esos imbéciles **_**Nazi**_\- lo miró molesto Jack, recibiendo un coscorrón- ¡Auch!-

-¡Idiota! ¡Cómo si fuera a hacer semejante estupidez!- se ofendió claramente el pelinegro.

-L-Lo siento, me pasé un poco… Pero es que es molesto- admitió Jack, sobándose el coscorrón-Siempre hay idiotas que confunden _alemán_ con _Nazi_… No me gusta eso… Esos son unos imbéciles racistas-

-No. Creo que yo debo disculparme. Metí la _Organización_ en el tema- se disculpó Kyosuke, sobándose la mano por el coscorrón.

-Ah…- suspiró Jack- En fin. Si esos tipos vienen a _Tokio_, tanto nosotros como ustedes estaremos en un lío- aseguró, serio.

-Depende a quién envíen- le señaló Kyosuke, intentando ver lo positivo- Lo más recomendable sería que enviaran a _Smith-san_-

-¡Oh! ¡Ese se las trae!- admitió Jack, sonriendo de lado- Es el único con cerebro en ese lugar, junto a _Raquel_. Sería favorable que los enviaran, pero también hay otros payasos desalmados que podrían arruinarlo todo-suspiró

-… Entramos en guerra, ¿no?- le preguntó Kyosuke, mirando al techo.

-… Sí. Estamos en guerra con los humanos… Esto es lo que quería evitar Sam…- Jack entrecerró los ojos, serio.

-Y… ¿cómo está ella?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-N-o. Si te descubren y lavan el cerebro, no quiero que se sepa fácilmente sobre mi hermana- Jack negó con el dedo.

-E-Eso fue feo- lo quedó mirando Kyosuke, algo dolido y con un poco de nervios- Por cierto… ¿Existe otro _V-mon?_\- preguntó, algo curioso.

-S-Sí. También estoy algo sorprendido. Sobrevivió veinte años solo en el Mundo Digital, y parece que ni el Rey lo conocía. Creo que entró a la armada o algo así este año…- meditó Jack- Pero es un completo payaso casanova que nadie lo quiere y todos lo odian- suspiró.

-Sonaste como Bearmon- le hizo notar Kyosuke.

-Mala influencia…- se lamentó el peliblanco.

* * *

-Mm…- Shoutmon dibujaba algo en un papel, bastante pensativo, con Taiki, Zenjirou y Kokoromon mirándolos, curioso.

-¿Está listo?- preguntó Ballistamon.

-Aun no- sonrió el dragón, para darse cuenta de los _espías_ que tenía en la espalda-Kokoromon, no quiero que mires el diseño del anillo- le aseguró, tapando su dibujo, amurándola.

-Pero quiero verlo…- pidió la digimon naranja.

-Lo verás en la noche, ahora no- le aseguró Shoutmon.

-Son las reglas, Kokoromon-chan- sonrió Zenjirou, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡NOP! ¡QUIERO VERLO!- lloriqueó Kokoromon, zarandeando al dragón rojo por detrás, de tal forma que sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes y al digimon presente.

-O-Oye, Kokoromon- quiso calmarla Taiki…

-¡PARA DE SACUDIRME!- le gritó Shoutmon, sobresaltándola- ¡ESO DUELE! ¡¿LO SABÍAS?!-

-¡D-Duele más el saber que no me quieres mostrar el dibujo! _¡Pesadomon!_\- se defendió la digimon.

-_¡¿P-Pesadomon?! _¡¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?! ¡Más bien! ¡¿No habíamos quedado de no más apodos de ese tipo?!-

-¡No lo hemos hecho, _Gruñonmon!_-Kokoromon chocó nariz con su pareja, molestándolo.

-¡No soy gruñón, y no cambies el tema!-

-_Ha-Han vuelto a lo mismo…_-murmuró Jijimon, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Entonces, ¿apostamos quién gana?_\- sugirió Pinocchimon, dejando pensativo a los digimon en el xros loader.

-No lo hagan- pidió Taiki, mirando con una gota en la cabeza la discusión de la pareja.

-¡Insensible!-

-¡Inmadura!-

-¡Impaciente!-

-¡Ingrata!-

-¡I-I-I…!- la digimon se enredó con su propia lengua- ¡Imbécil!-

-¡¿C-Cómo me dijiste?!- se molestó el dragón.

-B-Bueno, Shoutmon. N-No hay muchos adjetivos calificativos ofensivos que empiecen con "_I"_\- intentó aliviar el ambiente Taiki, pero simplemente Zenjirou y Ballistamon le taparon la boca, para que no echara más leña al fuego.

-¡Para que te enteres, todo esto lo estoy haciendo para estar contigo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme un poquito con esto?!- pidió Shoutmon, molesto.

-¡Ha-Hablas como si esto no me importara!-se molestó Kokoromon.

-¡Es que me haces pensar eso!- estalló Shoutmon, haciéndola inflar los cachetes, ofendida.

-S-Shoutmon, K-Kokoromon, de-dejen de pelear- pidió Ballistamon, algo nervioso.

-¡Si el problema es el dibujo, déjenmelo a mí!- Zenjirou tomó el papel y lápiz, y comenzó a dibujar, tomando la atención de todos, incluso de la pareja- ¡Listo!- les mostró el papel, donde se veía algo parecido a una serpiente deforme con alas de gallo haciendo un circulo- ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡El perfecto anillo!- sonrió, seguro.

-… ¿Es un anillo…?- parpadeó Taiki.

-… P-Parece un monstruo, Zenjirou- le aseguró honestamente Ballistamon, dejándolo de piedra.

-¡No aprecian el arte moderno!- lloriqueo el joven.

-¿Qué sucede? Están muy animados- Kyosuke y Jack entraron al salón, llevando los vasos y galletas en dos bandejas.

-¡Esto me importa, pero quiero disfrutarlo, no andar de gruñón como tú!- aseguró Kokoromon, sobresaltando a los recién llegados.

-¡No estoy gruñón! ¡Solo lo estoy tomando en serio, porque esta situación es seria!- se explicó Shoutmon, sobresaltándolos de nuevo.

-¿E-Están discutiendo…?- parpadeó el peliblanco.

-S-Sí… Por el anillo…- murmuró apesadumbrado Taiki.

-No pareciera que fuera por un anillo- admitió nervioso Kyosuke, poniendo los vasos y galletas en la mesa al igual que Jack.

-Kokoromon. Estamos en casa ajena, no hagas escándalo- le pidió Jack, tirándole la oreja para que dejara de chocar la nariz con el dragón rojo.

-P-Pero…- se amuró la digimon.

-¿Escuchaste? Actúa como se debe- la miró burlón Shoutmon.

-_¡Idiotamon!_\- Kokoromon le mostró la lengua.

-¡¿De nuevo con eso, _Lloronamon?!_\- se indignó el dragón.

Pero ambos se quedaron callados porque Kyosuke les dio a cada uno un coscorrón con el borde de las bandejas, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-Por favor, dejen de gritar. Nuestra vecina es una vieja gruñona y no quiero que venga a molestar- pidió el pelinegro.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó Shoutmon, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡C-Claro! ¡C-Con Kyosuke te disculpas, pero no conmigo!- lloriqueo Kokoromon, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Y por qué debo disculparme yo?!- se ofendió Shoutmon.

El resto suspiró con una gota en la cabeza, pero se sobresaltaron cuando comenzaron a escucharse golpes a la puerta, junto con el constante sonido del timbre sonando.

-_¡Tsurugi! ¡Tsurugi! _¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!- exigió saber una mujer femenina, haciendo suspirar a ambos hermanos y a Ballistamon.

-Y ahí está _Konome-obasan_\- suspiró Kyosuke, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Jack se rió por lo bajo, pero se tapó los oídos como los demás cuando el pelinegro, al abrir, comenzó a ser sermoneado por una mujer mayor, de estatura baja, que no paraba de pedirle que se abstuviera de andar gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre su vida privada, y que al menos le dé un ejemplo a su hermano que tenía de visita, y fuera a atenderse los rasguños de la cara, para que no pareciera un delincuente.

Y, sin más, la vecina cerró con fuerza la puerta, dejando el lugar en silencio.

-Como siempre, Konome-obasan es una tierna vecina- suspiró Zenjirou, mientras su hermano se les acercaba, sobándose la nariz.

-¿Estás bien, Kyosuke?- le preguntó Ballistamon.

-M-Me llamaron delincuente… Eso fue bajo…- murmuró apesadumbrado el pelinegro, recibiendo unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte del digimon.

-Shoutmon, Kokoromon- los miró Taiki, a lo que ambos bajaron la cabeza, apesadumbrados.

-Lo sentimos…- murmuraron ambos.

-_Al parecer volvieron a empatar_\- sentenció Pinocchimon- _¿Quién fue el que apostó que quedarían así?_-

-_¡Yo!_\- saltó ChibiKamemon.

-¡Ustedes no se aprovechen!- exigió ofendido Shoutmon, mientras Taiki tomaba jugo, haciéndose el desentendido.

-…- Kokoromon miró al dragón rojo, y tomó un sorbo de jugo, desanimada-… Lo siento, Shoutmon…- murmuró, tomando la atención de este-… Pero… Estoy emocionada-

El digimon la miró algo serio, hasta que Taiki puso su mano en su hombro, haciéndolo suspirar.

-B-Bueno…- murmuró el dragón, rascándose la nariz, haciendo que Kokoromon lo mirara, curiosa- S-Supongo que yo también m-me disculpo…- la miró, algo incómodo- Yo no estoy emocionado, estoy nervioso. Q-Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti… Y como dijo Airu, lo del anillo es lo más importante… y bueno… quiero impresionarte…- se sonrojó fuertemente.

Kokoromon parpadeó, y sonrió, contenta.

-¡Te quiero mucho~!- lo abrazó, dejándolo rojo.

-Miren, serán una buena pareja- sonrió Kyosuke, comiendo una galleta, sonrojado más al dragón.

-Mientras no discutan como viejos…- suspiró Jack, masticando una galleta.

-Vamos, Jack- sonrió Taiki, sacando una galleta- Es normal que las parejas se peleen- admitió, haciendo sonrojar a ambos digimon.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír, avergonzados de si mismos.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Usaran mi diseño?!- pidió saber Zenjirou, poniendo su dibujo frente a la pareja, dejándolos pensativos.

Ambos se miraron, miraron a Zenjirou, y negaron en silencio.

-¡Nadie aprecia el arte moderno!- lloriqueo Zenjirou, consolado por su hermano.

-Entonces, Shoutmon. ¿Harás el diseño?- Taiki le ofreció el lado vacío de la hoja.

-Sí…- el dragón asintió, y miró a la V-mon, quien parpadeó, sonriendo- ¿Kokoromon?-

-¿Sí?- lo miró inocentemente.

-Tus ojos- la señaló.

-Ah…- se amuró, pero, al ver que Shoutmon la miró levantando una ceja, suspiró- Bien…- se puso la capucha, tapándose hasta la nariz.

Jack movió su mano frente a Kokoromon, y, al ver que ella no reaccionaba, levantó el pulgar al dragón, quien comenzó a dibujar el diseño del anillo, observado por el resto. Hasta por Zenjirou, quien aún lloriqueaba por el rechazo a _su arte_.

-Listo…- Shoutmon miró el dibujo y se lo mostró a Taiki, quien asintió sonriendo, dándole su aprobación.

-_¡Queremos verlo!_\- pidieron los Pickmons.

-No, aun no- sonrió Taiki, mostrándole el dibujo a Ballistamon, quien lo analizó un rato.

-¿Lo tienes?- le preguntó Zenjirou, a lo que el robot asintió.

La maquinaria de Ballistamon comenzó a funcionar, mientras un poco de vapor salía de los ventiladores del digimon, observado por los demás, curiosos. Claro está, Kokoromon, con la vista tapada por la capucha, lo aferraba a esta para no caer en la tentación de mirar.

-Listo- avisó el digimon, abriendo la compuerta de su pecho, mostrando en el interior una cajita de metal rojo oscuro con bordes amarillos.

-¿Una caja?- Shoutmon tomó el objeto, mientras la compuerta del robot se cerraba, mientras los demás lo miraban, curiosos.

-Es mi propio toque. La presentación también vale- le aseguró el digimon.

-Ballistamon…- sonrió el dragón, y, con cuidado, levantó la tapita de la caja, para poder ver el interior de esta.

-¿Cómo quedó? ¿Cómo quedó?- preguntó Zenjirou, asomándose como el resto, pero, para su sorpresa y la de los demás, Shoutmon la cerró- ¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Gracias, Ballistamon! ¡No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti!- aseguró agradecido Shoutmon, sonriendo contento.

Su amigo asintió, feliz.

-¡Oye, quiero verlo!- le informó Zenjirou, ofendido.

-Vamos, Zenjirou. Es una sorpresa- sonrió Taiki, mientras el dragón guardaba la cajita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- ¿Verdad?- miró a su compañero.

-Sí- sonrió este.

Jack y Kyosuke intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron de lado.

-¿Y-Ya es visible?- preguntó Kokoromon, aun tapando su vista con la capucha.

Shoutmon no pudo evitar sonreír, y le levantó un poco la capucha a Kokoromon, haciendo que lo mirara, curiosa.

Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus narices, contentos.

* * *

Ya atardecía y, en el pequeño claro que habían encontrado Etsu y Saburo, Yuno instalaba una mesa redonda en medio de esta, mientras su marido traía dos sillas sacadas de la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, donde Akari, Yuu, Damemon y Cutemon revisaban que la comida que habían traído preparada, puesta en cajas de plástico, no se hubieran dañado en el camino.

A excepción del pequeño conejo, quien aguantaba babear para no demostrar que quería toda esa comida para él.

-¡Más arriba!- le ordenó Airu a FlameWizardmon, quien, ayudado por Gumdramon, ataba unas velas elegantes de llama azul a unas ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?!- se ofendió el digimon, mientras Tagiru, parado encima de los hombros del fastidiado Ren, ataba una de esas velas en otra rama- ¡Deberías agradecerme que use mis _fuegos_ para prender estas velas!- le aseguró, ofendido.

-Deja de ser tan reclamón- pidió fastidiado Gumdramon, dejándolo en el suelo.

-_Bha_-

-Vamos, vamos- suspiró Wizardmon, quien, con su bastón, hacía aparecer un arco de flores alrededor del rio, alegrando a la pequeña Misty, quien llevaba en los brazos un ramo de lirios, junto al aburrido Kuro.

-¡Vamos, Saburo! ¡Tú alcanzas!- le aseguró Sky a su amigo, quien, parado en sus hombros intentaba colocar una de las velas de FlameWizardmon.

-¡Oye, T-Tagiru…!- se molestó Ren, cuando el niño puso su pie en la cabeza de este, para alcanzar una rama más alta.

-Un momento… ¡Ya!- Tagiru terminó de atar, pero perdió el equilibrio y cae si Gumdramon no lo agarra con su cola- ¡Gracias, Gumdramon!- le sonrió a su amigo.

-¡Nada de gracias, eso fue peligroso!- lo miró molesto el pequeño, dejándolo en el piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento- sonrió Tagiru, mientras Ren se limpiaba los hombros, fastidiado.

-Hay que ver…- se ofendió Airu.

-Mira, Airu-chan- Yuno se acercó a la mesita con un mantel carmesí- ¿Qué te parece para la mesa?-

-¡Perfecto~!- aseguró la rubia, ayudándola a ponerlo en la mesa.

-¡Una probadita-kyu!- suplicó Cutemon, siendo alejado por Damemon de la comida de la cena, haciendo sonreír con una gota en la cabeza a Akari y a Yuu.

-¡Damemon! ¡Mira como el gatito verde decoró el río~!- Misty abrazó por detrás al digimon, sin soltar el ramo de flores.

-N-No soy un gato…- suspiró Wizardmon, recibiendo una risita burlona de Kuro.

-Sí, Misty-chan. Se ve muy bien-dame- le aseguró el digimon blanco, sin soltar a Cutemon.

La niña sonrió, contenta.

-Saburo-kun, Sky-chan, ¿no necesitan ayuda?- preguntó Etsu, mirando como ambos aun luchaban por poner la última vela.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró el joven, pero, sin querer, se resbaló del hombro de Sky, para susto del adulto, pero una mano blanca salió de entre las hojas, agarrando de la chaqueta al niño antes que cayera.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendieron los presentes, y más al ver que de quien era la mano era de Luke, quien se asomó por las ramas, parpadeando- ¡¿LUKE?!-

-¿E-Ese tipo?- parpadeó Kuro, sorprendido.

-G-Gracias…- suspiró Saburo, aliviado.

-¡Buena atrapada, _daddy!_\- Sky levantó un pulgar, sonriendo contenta.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Luke?- se sorprendió Yuno, mientras la liebre aun sujetaba a Saburo, permitiéndole atar como se debía la vela en la rama.

-¡Más bien! ¡MIRA LO TARDE QUE ES!- señaló ofendida Airu- ¡Esperaba que al menos ayudaras un poco!-miró molesta a Luke aterrizar al lado de Sky, dejando a Saburo levantarse, sin problemas.

-… Trabajo- murmuró la liebre, mirando a Kuro, quien parpadeó, sorprendido.

Se acercó al cyborg, lo agarró de las patas traseras, dejándolo boca abajo, y comenzó a sacudirlo rápidamente.

-¡KURO!- se asustaron Misty y Ren.

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi gato?!- exigió saber molesto el joven de pelo azul.

-… Chequeo- murmuró Luke, dejando de sacudir al felino, a quien le daban vuelta los ojos, mientras Tagiru y FlameWizardmon se reían por lo bajo.

-¿P-Por qué no me sorprendo…?- murmuró Yuu, rascándose la cabeza, ya algo acostumbrado a esas actitudes infantiles de Luke.

-Te equivocas si piensas que esto es algo nuevo-dame- suspiró Damemon, sin soltar a Cutemon.

-¿S-Siempre ha sido así?- Akari miró a Wizardmon, quien, pesadamente, asintió con la cabeza.

-… Debes mantener tu maquinaria estable- murmuró Luke al gato boca abajo, tomando su mareada atención- Aunque instalé un sistema de refrigeración en tu sistema, siempre es posible que sobrecargues tu batería solar, por lo que es recomendable revisarlo al menos una vez a la semana. El mismo cuidado debes darle a tus partes- movió uno de los brazos del gato, para que se diera cuenta del pequeño ruido que hacía al moverse- Un poco de aceite debe bastar para hacerlo funcionar. Y debes pulir al menos la arma que sueles ocupar con mayor frecuencia- agregó, haciendo sonreír al gato.

-¡Ahora sí que hablas!-aseguró Kuro, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿S-Saco todo eso con solo sacudirlo?- se sorprendió FlameWizardmon, mientras Wizardmon suspiraba.

-¡Oye, oye, oye!- Misty se acercó a Luke- ¡No lastimes a mi Kuro!- pidió.

Luke asintió y soltó al gato, haciendo que cayera al río, sobresaltando a todos.

-¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES, ESTÚPIDO CREADOR?!- Kuro salió del agua, con muy malas pulgas.

La liebre miró a Misty y levantó el pulgar. La pequeña parpadeó, sonrió, y también levantó el pulgar.

-… ¿Se llevan bien…?- los quedó mirando Ren.

-Misty-chan…- suspiró Damemon, haciendo sonreír a Yuu.

-¿Vas a participar, Luke?- le preguntó Yuno, acercándose junto a su marido, mientras Saburo y Ren sacaban al _cyborg_ del agua.

La liebre negó.

-… Hago rondas-

-¿Eh? ¿Volvieron con las rondas?- se sorprendió Sky- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, curiosa, pero solo recibió unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-Luke es extraño- admitió Gumdramon, sobrevolando cerca de Tagiru, quien se reía por lo bajo, divertido, al igual que Sky- Oye, Betsumon- llamó, mirando el xros loader en el bolsillo del joven, extrañándolo-… ¿Algo de él?- preguntó, no muy convencido.

-_Nop, Aniki. MidoriGumon-san sigue durmiendo. Creo que el golpe era muy fuerte-_ admitió el gato, planchando un traje, mientras Pagumon miraba al Gumdramon verde oscuro durmiendo profundamente, algo preocupado.

-Y-Ya veo…- murmuró el pequeño, dejando de volar.

-Vamos, Gumdramon- Tagiru le acarició la cabeza, amurándolo- Recuerda que algo así pasó con Kokoromon. Estuvo algunos días inconsciente-

-Y-Ya…- suspiró el pequeño, dándole a entender que no se haría rogar.

Tagiru sonrió.

-Gracias por venir a vernos, Luke-san- sonrió Etsu a la liebre, quien asintió.

-¡Si vas a estar mirando, largo! ¡Estamos en una misión importante!- lo comenzó a empujar Airu, incomodando a Yuu, a Tagiru y a Akari.

-Luke-san, ¿cómo se encuentra la Jefa?- preguntó Wizardmon, deteniendo a la niña por la chaqueta. Luke levantó el pulgar- Ya veo- se alegró.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?- le preguntó Yuno- Tal vez Shoutmon-kun y Kokoromon-chan tendrán su propia velada, pero también tenemos comida para todos nosotros-

-¡Sí!- se alegraron Misty y Cutemon, la pequeña abrazando el ramo de lirios que tenía.

-…- Luke miró un rato a la mujer, extrañándola-… No- negó con la cabeza- Tu comida me mataría-

Todos se quedaron en blanco…

-… Jo…- sonrió forzadamente Yuno, con una mirada tan sombría que el pelaje de la liebre se erizó por completo- ¡¿CON QUÉ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON ESO?!-agarró de las orejas a Luke-¡ETSU-KUN, DEME LA CUCHILLA DE COCINA!- exigió a su marido, sobresaltándolo.

-N-No creo que sirva…- le aseguró su asustado marido, señalando a quien agarraba la peli naranja.

Yuno miró, para darse cuenta que sujetaba de la mejilla era a FlameWizardmon, sobresaltando a todos.

-¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYY!- gimió el mago rojo.

-¡¿Un-Un sustituto?!- se sorprendieron Yuu y Damemon.

-¡¿F-FlameWizardmon-kun?!- Yuno lo soltó, sorprendida.

-Auch, que piñizco- gimió el digimon, sobándose la roja mejilla.

-¡M-Momento! ¡¿D-Dónde está Luke?!- Tagiru miró para todos lados, para sorprenderse como el resto al verlo a encima de la furgoneta, sobándose las orejas.

-Q-Que veloz…- se sorprendió Saburo.

-¡Ese es mi papi!- se alegró Sky.

-¡LUKE! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ, NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!-le aseguró ferozmente Yuno a la liebre, sobresaltándolo, y haciendo que se fuera de un lugar de un salto.

-Cobarde-Airu se cruzó de brazos, mientras Ren se rascaba la cabeza, algo sorprendido por lo reciente- ¡Como sea! ¡Pronto anochecerá y vendrá la pareja! ¡Terminemos esto!-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

Entonces, comenzó a anochecer, y la motocicleta de Jack se detuvo a unos metros de la furgoneta de Etsu, donde los estaban esperando los dos adultos, los jóvenes, Kuro, Gumdramon, Damemon y Betsumon, quien traía en los brazos unas bolsas especiales de ropa.

-¡Llegan tarde!- les informó fastidiada Airu, sobresaltando a Taiki y a Jack.

-Oye, oye. Me volvieron a parar antes de salir de la ciudad- se defendió Jack, quitándose el casco mientras Taiki se bajaba y también se lo quitaba.

-Bueno, creo que es normal que porque sea tarde haya más seguridad- admitió Etsu, a lo que su mujer asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡¿Lo lograron?!- preguntó entusiasmado Tagiru, acercándose al igual que Saburo y Akari.

-Sí, tenemos el anillo- sonrió Taiki, sacando su xros loader- _Reload. Shoutmon. Kokoromon-_ambos dragones salieron del xros loader.

-¡Kokoromon-chan!- Misty fue a abrazar a la digimon, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Kokory~!- Sky también se unió al abrazo, fastidiando a Kuro, al lado del aburrido Ren.

-¿De verdad logró encontrar un anillo **digno**para Kokoromon-sama?- Gumdramon miró dudoso al Rey, fastidiándolo.

-Bueno, bueno. Los cuestionarios para después. Aún falta algo más para que empiece la fiesta- les recordó Betsumon.

-¿Eh? ¿T-Tienen todo?- se sorprendió Taiki, mientras Jack se bajaba de la moto.

-Sí- asintió Yuu.

-Está todo muy bonito- aseguró Akari, sonriendo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Airu agarró del brazo sorpresivamente a Kokoromon, arrastrándola hasta la furgoneta- ¡Las chicas, adentro, los chicos, afuera!- ordenó.

-¿E-Eh?- parpadeó Shoutmon, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, y más aún cuando Betsumon le entregó una bolsa a Yuno, quien entró por la parte de atrás del vehículo junto a Akari, Sky, Airu y la extrañada Kokoromon.

-¿Eh…? ¿De qué nos perdimos?- Jack y Taiki intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse- les aseguró Betsumon, entregándole la otra bolsa que llevaba a Shoutmon, quien la miró, extrañado.

-¡Vamos, Shoutmon! ¡Es hora de demostrar tu amor por Kokoromon!- le informó Tagiru, sonriendo entusiasmado.

-Llegó el momento- sonrió Saburo.

-…- Shoutmon se sonrojó un poco y miró la bolsa. Tragó saliva.

-Vamos, Rey, no se nos desmaye de nuevo- se burló Gumdramon, fastidiándolo.

* * *

Anocheció, por lo que el claro preparado comenzó a mostrar su esplendor.

Habían velas de llamas con varios colores en cada rama de los árboles que rodeaban el claro, iluminándolo con sus diferentes colores, flores rodeaban los bordes del río cercano, y, en medio del hermoso paisaje, estaba una mesa redonda con dos sillas a los lados, con un mantel carmesí en ella, un par de cubiertos para cada lado, y un florero de vidrio, donde se encontraba un ramo de lirios.

-G-Guau…- Shoutmon caminó por el claro, sumamente sorprendido. No llevaba sus accesorios diarios, sino que traía un _smoking_ azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata celeste, por lo que tampoco llevaba sus guantes blancos- Se ve… Se ve genial…- murmuró, mirando el lugar.

-¿Nos sacamos buena nota?- sonrió Tagiru, cerca del digimon con los demás chicos, y Misty, quien sonrió, contenta.

-U-Una muy alta…- el dragón los miró, sorprendido- N-No sé como agradecerles… Esto es… Es…-

-Si nos dejas ir al Mundo Digital a cazar digimon, me sentiré agradecido- aseguró Ren.

-**No**\- fue la negación rotunda del dragón, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Tagiru y Saburo por la cara de fastidio del peliazul.

-¿Solo piensas en eso?- lo miró fastidiado Yuu.

-Realmente lo hicieron bien- silbó Jack, mirando el lugar al lado de Etsu y Taiki, quien llevaba al brazo los accesorios de su amigo.

-Ah, cierto…- el joven sacó algo de la chaqueta del dragón- Shoutmon, no debes olvidarte de esto- le entregó la tan preciada cajita.

-¡Ah! Sí- Shoutmon la recibió, aliviado- Ya me había olvidado-admitió, rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Ahí está el anillo?- preguntó Gumdramon, curioso.

-Sí- sonrió el dragón, comenzando a guardarlo…

-¡¿EH?! ¡Quiero verlo!- y el pequeño intentó quitárselo al digimon.

-¡No, Gumdramon! ¡Lo- Lo verás después!- Shoutmon levantó su brazo cuanto pudo, retrocediendo bastante.

-Te equivocas si te pones así, Gumdramon- negó con la cabeza Damemon.

-Oigan, cálmense, cálmense- Jack agarró del chaleco a Gumdramon, alejándolo del dragón rojo, quien suspiró, aliviado, miró la caja, y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, para que estuviera segura.

-_Snif, snif. Ver con ese traje a Shoutmon me-me emociona_\- lloriqueó Jijimon en el xros loader, tomando la atención de todos.

-V-Vamos, Jijimon- el dragón no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecido.

-_¡Es Jijimon-sama, irrespetuoso!_\- lo calló el anciano, haciendo que los demás se taparan los oídos- _¡¿Aun no aprendes, jovenzuelo?!_-

-_Va-Vamos, vamos_\- lo intentó tranquilizar Lillymon.

-Es un viejo gruñón…- bufó Gumdramon- Igual que mi tutor- se cruzó de brazos, para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Shoutmon.

-¡Estamos listas~!-escucharon a Airu, por lo que miraron en dirección a la furgoneta, para verla salir de un salto, seguida de una entusiasmada Sky.

-¡Jacky!- la peligris se acercó a su hermano, extrañándolo- ¡Kokory se ve como nueva!- le aseguró,

-¿Cómo nueva?- repitió el peliblanco, más extrañado.

-¡Sí, sí!-

-¡Quiero verla!- pidió Misty, con el aburrido Kuro a su lado.

Shoutmon tragó saliva, deseando lo mismo que la pequeña.

-Vamos, Kokoromon-chan- Yuno salió de la furgoneta, seguida de Akari, quien ayudó a la digimon a bajarse.

Kokoromon llevaba un vestido plateado claro sin mangas, y con un elegante cuello, además de unos guantes largos que le quedaban hasta el codo, que solo tapaban el dedo de en medio.

Al verla así, hizo que Shoutmon se sonrojara de golpe, tragando saliva.

Pero no solo en él se vio el efecto de que la digimon usara ese vestido. Gumdramon, Damemon y Betsumon se sonrojaron, aunque, claro está, los dos adultos mucho más que el pequeño, quien parpadeaba, sorprendido.

-¡WOA! ¡Kokoromon-chan se ve muy tierna~!- Misty fue a abrazar a la avergonzada digimon, quien le sonrió tímidamente, para después mirar a Shoutmon, quien se sonrojó un poco más.

Kokoromon se sonrojó al verlo con el traje, pero después sonrió tiernamente.

-Ah~ Kokoromon se ve muy tierna~- aseguró Tagiru, contento.

-Le quedo bien el vestido- sonrió Yuu.

-¡Por supuesto~! ¡Escogí un color que le viniera al casco de Kokoromon-san~!- aseguró sonrojado Betsumon, y se extrañó cuando Shoutmon comenzó a estrecharle la mano varias veces.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- murmuraba sonrojado el dragón.

-Oye, oye- lo quedó mirando Jack.

-¡De nada~! ¡Siento pena ajena que el propio Rey le gusten tanto mis trajes~!- aseguró el felino, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Kokoromon-sama, se ve muy bien!- Gumdramon se acercó a la digimon, a quien Misty no soltaba, por lo que Ren la agarró y la alejó cuanto pudo de ella.

-¿S-Seguro?- Kokoromon se miró, nerviosa- N-Nunca antes había usado un vestido- admitió, jugando con sus dedos.

-¡AW~! ¡Te ves tan tierna~! ¡Ojalá pudiera cazarte~!- se lamentó Airu, enternecida.

-Kokoromon. Créenos cuando te decimos que te ves bien- Jack levantó el pulgar en afirmación.

-Un puntaje de 10- aseguró Saburo.

-Exacto- le sonrió Akari a la digimon.

Kokoromon, aun nerviosa, miró como Shoutmon seguía agradeciéndole a Betsumon, tanto así que el felino no sentía el brazo, por lo que Taiki y Yuu intentaron despegarlo del digimon blanco, mientras Damemon suspiraba.

No pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

Entonces, del xros loader de Tagiru salió un rayo que aterrizó al lado de Kokoromon, del cual salió V-mon, apapachando a la digimon, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-_¡¿V-V-mon?!-_se sorprendió Spadamon, mientras Lunamon parpadeaba.

-¡Kokoromon-chwan~! ¡Te ves como un ángel que ha caído del cielo a deslumbrarnos con tu belleza~!- aseguró el digimon azul grisáceo a la digimon naranja, quien parpadeaba, aun sorprendida- ¡Olvida el Rey y conviérteme a mí en tu caballero de toda la vida! ¡Di que sí~!- suplicó, acariciando la mejilla de la digimon con la suya.

-V-V-mon…- Kokoromon intentó sacárselo de encima, pero el dragón se le había pegado… hasta que el puñetazo de Shoutmon lo lanzó contra la furgoneta de los _Kudou_, dejándolo _nockaut_, sobresaltando un poco al matrimonio.

-¡DEJA DE UNA VEZ DE MOLESTAR A KOKOROMON!- exigió el Rey, con el puño echando vapor.

-¡Buen golpe!- alagó Gumdramon, mientras Saburo y Sky asentían, en cambio Jack se rascó la cabeza, tan fastidiado como Ren.

-¿Por qué es tan molesto?- se molestó Airu, con las manos en las caderas.

-Siempre se escapa…- suspiró Tagiru, sacando su xros loader, mientras Betsumon agarraba al inconsciente digimon.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Nos aseguraremos que esta vez quede bien sujeto~!- aseguró el felino, y, sin más, entró al aparato rojo oscuro junto al _prisionero._

_-¿Por qué, V-mon-kun?_\- se lamentó Lunamon, haciendo sonreír incomodos a Taiki y a Akari.

-¿Estás bien, Kokoromon?- le preguntó Shoutmon a la digimon, quien asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Bien~!- Yuno aplaudió con sus manos, tomando la atención de los presentes- Etsu-kun, ponga por favor la música, y el resto mejor nos retiramos para que la feliz pareja este tranquila- pidió, sonrojando a ambos digimon.

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos, empezando a retirarse.

-Cuernomon, más te vale no ponerte a discutir con Kokoromon como en la tarde- le aconsejó Jack, solo para que él escuchara.

-Eso es lo que temo hacer- admitió nervioso el digimon.

-Suerte- Taiki le dio unas palmaditas.

-Kokoromon-sama, si el Rey hace algo indebido o que le moleste, llámeme de inmediato- le pidió Gumdramon, fastidiando al dragón rojo, quien podía escucharlos claramente.

-Sí. Gracias, Gumdramon- sonrió Kokoromon, sonrojando al pequeño.

-Te equivocas si sigues actuando así-dame- Damemon comenzó a empujar al dragón morado, para evitar cualquier cosa.

-Akari-chan, Airu-chan. ¿Me ayudan con la comida?- pidió Yuno a las dos niñas.

-Sí- asintieron ambas, caminando hacia la furgoneta, mientras los demás se ponían del lado en que no eran vistos por el claro, donde tenían su propia mesa con comida, la cual Gumdramon y Tagiru comenzaron a atacar, fastidiando a Yuu y a Ren.

-Shoutmon-kun, Kokoromon-chan- Yuno se acercó a la pareja, quienes habían mirado como todos se iban- Vayan a sentarse, y disfruten el momento- les pidió, sonriendo.

-Y-Yuno-san…-murmuró Shoutmon, agradecido.

-Vamos- la mujer les dio un leve empujón a ambos, por lo que se miraron, sonrojados.

-¿M-Me permites?- Shoutmon le ofreció su brazo a Kokoromon, sonrojándola.

-Sí- asintió la digimon, poniendo la mano en el brazo del dragón, por lo que se dirigieron a la mesa en el medio del claro.

Shoutmon corrió la silla de Kokoromon, para que ella se sentara primero, y después él se sentó.

-¡Ah, Lirios!- se alegró la digimon, mirando las flores en el florero de vidrio.

-¿Te gustan?- se sorprendió un poco Shoutmon.

-Sí, son mis flores favoritas- sonrió la digimon.

-Ya veo- se alegró el dragón

En eso, Etsu prendió la radio de la furgoneta, poniendo música clásica.

-¡Llegamos~!- Airu y Akari se acercaron a la mesita, dejando en cada lado un plato de _tonkatsu_, que era filete de cerdo empanado acompañado de verduras, una porción de _Gyoza_, un postre de _Kuzumochi_, y unas copitas con jugo de piña.

-G-Guau…- Kokoromon miró sorprendida la comida.

-Un espléndido menú, dado por dos hermosas chicas- sonrió Airu, haciendo sonreír a Akari.

-C-Chicas esto… Esto es…- Shoutmon las miró, sorprendido.

-No digas más- le sonrió Akari- Solo disfruten el momento. Se lo merecen, ambos-miró a los dos dragones.

-Akari-chan, Airu-chan…- las miró agradecida Kokoromon.

-¡Kya~! ¡Que linda te ves~!- y la rubia comenzó a darle un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Shoutmon y Akari la miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos- Akari alejó a Airu, y ambas se fueron, dejando solos a ambos.

Kokoromon las miró irse sonriendo, y después miró a Shoutmon, que la miraba sonrojado.

-…- la V-mon naranja miró sus manos, nerviosa, pero después sonrió y tomó su copa- ¿Buen provecho?- lo miró sonrojada.

-Sí…- sonrió el dragón, chocando delicadamente su copa con la de ella- Buen provecho-

* * *

Entre el cielo nocturno, cruzando por las densas nubes, volaba un enorme avión negro, a una gran velocidad.

-Ah…- suspiró Smith, sentado en la sala de reuniones de la nave, la cual era color gris con asientos rojos, y la mesa circular negra- Japón…- habló en japonés- El idioma siempre me ha costado un poco- admitió.

-Sus vocales son algo confusas, pero todos los idiomas tienen sus dificultades- le aseguró Raquel, sentada a su lado, leyendo una revista de motocicletas.

-_Tsch. _Que fastidio- bufó el último integrante, un hombre de cabello negro, camisa café claro y pantalones negros.

-Vamos, vamos. _Ryan_, sé que no te gustan los del continente oriental, pero no seas tan _rígido_\- le pidió el rubio, estirándose, con sueño.

-Pues tú deberías actuar de una manera más seria- le aseguró Ryan, serio- Estamos en una misión muy importante para…-

-Para descubrir quién está detrás de estos ataques terroristas digitales- recitó Smith, mirando el techo, como si fuera muy entretenido verlo.

-¡Los jefes ya han estimado que esos dos cazadores deben ser capturados, para descubrir por qué secuestraron a esos niños!- corrigió Ryan, molesto.

-A pesar de que el comité tomó esa decisión, sabes muy bien que Smith y yo estamos en contra de ella- le recordó Raquel, sin despegar la vista de su revista- No creo que aquellos cazadores vayan a secuestrar niños. Ellos son niños-

-Y por eso es que me mandaron con ustedes- le recordó el pelinegro, haciendo que la morena lo mirara, sin expresión- Ustedes dos tal vez sean el mejor equipo para combatir humanos y digimon, pero son demasiados _infantiles_-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Smith, que se había puesto a equilibrar un lápiz en su nariz, el cual se lo quitó Raquel, sin perder la paciencia.

-Además, no me agradan los japoneses- aseguró Ryan, aun molesto- Solo de recordar a esa pareja japonesa que transfería ilegalmente droga a otros países utilizados por el Proyecto…- bufó, fastidiado- Al menos los detuvimos a tiempo…-.

-Ese caso realmente no me gustó- admitió Raquel, tomándole al fin verdadera atención al pelinegro- Creo que eran un matrimonio… Que mal que dedicaron su vida a ese tipo de actos. Nadie gana con las drogas…-

-A mí no me importa si movían drogas o alcohol- aseguró Smith, bostezando- Lo único que encuentro fome es si dejaron a un hijo o no- se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno… el comité no nos permitió investigar si eran padres o no- recordó Raquel, seria- Pero, si lo piensas, la mayor parte de los integrantes del Proyecto Iluminati tienen familia…- suspiró.

-¡Ya pasó un año!-Ryan sacudió la mano, como si espantara una mosca- Ahora debemos tener fijo a estos cazadores- sacó su Tablet, donde se veían las fotos de un niño y una niña- _Ren Tobari_, y _Airu Suzaki_…-

-En _Japón_ se dice primero el apellido y después el nombre- corrigió Raquel, volviendo a su revista.

-¡Soy americano!- se ofendió Ryan.

Smith suspiró, y miró al techo…

Sería una muy larga y tediosa misión…

* * *

-¿Qué hacen?- Gumdramon, con los cachetes inflados de tanto comer, se asomó por el furgón, para ver a la pareja cenando- Solo comen y comen y comen- se aburrió.

-Está bien, Gumdramon- le sonrió Akari, comiendo como los demás en la mesa que se habían traído- Todo irá de a poco-

-…- el pequeño la miró un rato y tragó-… Está bien- infló un cachete, haciéndola sonreír.

-… Me decidí- murmuró Taiki, tomando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó su padre.

-Es que… Tagiru, Yuu, Akari, Saburo, Airu, Ren- miró a sus amigos, extrañándolos- Creo que lo mejor será hacer una reunión de cazadores-

-¿Reunión de cazadores?- repitieron los seis jóvenes.

-¿Quieres hablar con los cazadores que conoces?- se extrañó Jack.

-No con los que conozco, sino con los de toda la ciudad- aseguró Taiki- El 31 de Octubre será en al menos dos semanas…- lo que dijo hizo parpadear a Misty, quien dejó de comer el postre, curiosa- Debemos estar preparados, y lo mejor será que el resto de los cazadores sepan la situación-eso dejó pensativo a los jóvenes.

-Cuando dices _situación… _¿Hablas de la vida privada de mi _daddy?_\- preguntó Sky, curiosa.

-No- le sonrió Taiki- No diremos nada de Luke o ustedes. Solo hablaremos sobre Apocalymon- aseguró.

-¿Apocalymon?- se extrañaron Ren y Airu.

-¡Me parece buena idea!- sonrió Tagiru.

* * *

-Yuno-san tiene muy buena mano- aseguró Shoutmon, comiendo el filete de cerdo.

-Sí. Sky también sabe cocinar muy bien, al igual que Yuu- sonrió Kokoromon, comiendo la ensalada.

-Aunque me sorprende que Akari no lo haya quemado…- admitió el dragón, extrañándola- ¿Te gusta todo?-

-¡Sí!- asintió la digimon naranja, contenta.

-… Te ves realmente hermosa con eso puesto- le aseguró Shoutmon, sonrojándola- Bueno, como te dije ayer… Eres perfecta para mí, tal y como eres-

-C-Cuernomon…- sonrió Kokoromon, agradecida- Y tú te ves más caballero con el traje puesto-

-¿M-Más caballero?- la quedó mirando el dragón.

-Sí. Te ves muy bien- sonrió Kokoromon, haciendo que Shoutmon no entendiera si era un cumplido o no.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio un rato, tanto así que ambos llegaron al postre.

-… Oye, Kokoromon- la llamó el dragón, dejando de comer, extrañándola-… Yo… No sé qué hacer-

-¿Con qué?- lo miró curiosa Kokoromon.

-… Quiero hablar con mi padre- suspiró Shoutmon, sorprendiéndola-… Quiero hablarle… Yo… Yo recuerdo todo, Kokoromon. Solo viví un año o un poco más con mis padres, por eso sé que ellos me amaban mucho… T-También recuerdo cuando murieron…- apretó su puño, nervioso- Yo… Kokoromon, yo no odio a DarkKnightmon- admitió, mirándola confundido- No le tengo confianza, pero no por lo que le hizo a mi familia, sino por lo que le hizo a Nene y a Yuu… No sé si mis sentimientos hacia Bagramon han cambiado… Sigue siendo para mí un digimon cruel… No sé que pensar, y-y por eso quiero hablar con mi padre. Estoy confundido… Pero no me atrevo a verle a la cara…- cerró los ojos con pesar, pero los abrió cuando la mano de Kokoromon se posó suavemente en la suya, haciéndolo mirarla.

Ella le sonrió comprensivamente.

-… Los padres… Los padres están para dar amor y consejos- le aseguró tiernamente la digimon- Sé que te sientes mal porque antes veías a Omegamon solo como un digimon poderoso… Pero el recordar que es tu padre, y todo lo que hizo por ti…- levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla-… Es normal estar confundido por esto, y eso es bueno… Porque te indica cuando quieres a tu familia- sonrió.

Eso sorprendió a Shoutmon, quien tomó su mano, para sentirla mejor.

-Gracias- le sonrió.

Kokoromon correspondió al gesto, y se extrañó cuando Shoutmon, sin soltarla, se levantó, acercándose a ella.

-¿Te apetece una pieza?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

-S-Sí- asintió Kokoromon, levantándose- Pero tal vez te pise- avisó inocentemente.

-Je. Está bien, está bien- le sonrió Shoutmon, y, sin soltar su mano, se alejaron un poco de la mesa.

El dragón tragó saliva, y puso su otra mano en la cintura de Kokoromon, quien se sonrojó un poco, mientras ponía su mano libre en el hombro de Shoutmon.

Ambos se miraron, y, suavemente, compartieron un breve beso, para después mirarse, y sonreír un poco, algo divertidos por la situación en la que estaban.

Calmadamente, siguiendo el compás de la música, comenzaron a bailar lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

Al principio, el baile fue algo lento, pero, con el paso de los minutos, comenzó a ser más fluido, ya que sus pasos se sincronizaban, mientras tomaban menos distancia.

* * *

-Lo están disfrutando…- murmuró Tagiru, sonriendo, observando a la pareja asomado al borde del furgón, al igual que el resto del grupo, aunque Yuno fotografiaba el momento sin ser notada, haciendo sonreír incomodo a Etsu.

Taiki, en cambio, sonrió, contento.

* * *

Kokoromon se acurrucó en el pecho de Shoutmon, deteniendo el baile.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste?- se extrañó el dragón rojo.

-Me cansé…- admitió Kokoromon, sonriéndole inocentemente.

Ante eso, Shoutmon sonrió, y juntó su frente con la de Kokoromon, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

Se miraron un rato, y compartieron un suave beso.

Eso hizo que los espías hombres miraran a otro lado, mientras las mujeres se sonrojaba un poco.

Ambos digimon se separaron lentamente.

-… Eres muy preciada para mi, Kokoromon- le aseguró Shoutmon, sin soltar las mejillas de la digimon, sonrojándola un poco- A tu lado, no me siento como _El Rey del Mundo Digital_, sino como yo mismo, _Shoutmon_-puso su mano en la cintura de Kokoromon, acercándola un poco más a él, sonrojándola más- ¿Te molesta?-

-No… Es que…- murmuró Kokoromon, mirándolo sonrojada, lo que la hacía ver tierna-… Es que… todo esto… parece un lindo sueño-

-Es la realidad- Shoutmon la besó suavemente.

-… Sí… Eso es lo que me da miedo…- admitió Kokoromon, extrañándolo-… T-Temo que-que por el Proyecto… ¡Ellos quieren hacerte daño!- lo miró nerviosa-… Te quieren lastimar… No quiero eso… Yo…-pero se calló cuando Shoutmon la abrazó suavemente.

-… Gracias por preocuparte por mí- le agradeció Shoutmon, sobándole la espalda- Yo también estoy preocupado, pero por ti, no por mí- le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla, haciendo que lo mirara-… No quiero perderte…-

-C-Cuerno… Shoutmon…- se corrigió Kokoromon, con los ojos brillosos.

-Je… Sé que te dije no más apodos, pero… Pero mientras me los digas sin querer ser ofensiva, no me molestan- le sonrió Shoutmon, compartiendo otro beso con ella, quien cerró los ojos.

* * *

-… Ellos…- murmuró Gumdramon, mirando sonrojado la escena-… Se quieren mucho…-

-Sí…- asintió Sky, sonriendo enternecida- Mi hermanita se enamoró correctamente. Bien por ti, Kokory-

* * *

Ambos dragones se separaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos, para mirarse.

-Te prometo sobrevivir, Kokoromon- le aseguró Shoutmon, tomándola suavemente de las manos- ¿Y tú?-

-… Yo… También- le sonrió la digimon naranja- Quiero vivir a tu lado-

Shoutmon sonrió, y sacó la cajita roja de su bolsillo, sonrojando a Kokoromon.

-Yo también quiero vivir a tu lado, por toda mi vida- le aseguró Shoutmon, poniendo su mano en el mentón de su pareja, haciéndolo verlo-… Kokoromon…- abrió la cajita, mostrando un anillo dorado, con una pequeña _"V"_ roja con bordes plateados-… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Kokoromon miró al digimon, sorprendida.

* * *

-¡Di que SÍ!- murmuró Airu, casi chillando de la alegría, fastidiando a Ren y a Kuro

* * *

Kokoromon se tapó la boca con una mano, sobresaltando a Shoutmon…. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

Pero eso no era lo que le pasaba a la digimon… Estaba emocionada…

Ella sabía muy bien la razón de la cena… Pero… Pero el hecho de haber escuchado esas palabras, en ese ambiente… Que se las dijera él…

No pudo evitarlo… Unas lágrimas cursaron su rostro.

-¡Ah! ¡¿K-Kokoromon?!- se preocupó Shoutmon, pero se quedó callado cuando su pareja tomó sus mejillas, y le dio un suave beso.

Se separaron lentamente, uno extrañado, y la otra mirándolo conmovida.

-S-Sí…- asintió Kokoromon, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, con sus ojos rojo oscuro brillando- Sí, Shoutmon…-

El dragón se quedó quieto, y, sonriendo, abrazó a Kokoromon, quien correspondió al gesto, mientras, detrás de la furgoneta, el grupo encargado de todo celebraba, victorioso.

Ambos digimon se separaron, y Shoutmon, con cuidado, le puso el anillo a Kokoromon, haciendo que se restregara un ojo, conmovida.

-E-Espero te guste el modelo…-pidió Shoutmon, nervioso y contento, tomando la atención de la V-mon- Al principio pensé que debía llevar la letra _Alfa_, ya que tú eres el _Alpha_, y yo el _Omega-_admitió, sonrojándola- pero… Pero luego pensé en que eres una _V-mon_…- con su pulgar, acarició la "_V_" que había en el casco de la pareja- Y yo soy un digimon que usa la _V_ como símbolo, y, bueno…- se rascó la frente, sonriendo algo apenado por su idea.

-… M-Me gusta… mucho- aseguró Kokoromon, mirando conmovida el anillo- Me gusta mucho… ¿Q-Qué te parece si-sí… si los-los de ma-matrimonio son... _Alpha_ y-y _Omega?_\- sugirió hipando, sin poder aguantarlo más.

Lo que dijo hizo sonreír al dragón.

-Sí, Kokoromon…- la abrazó, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su pecho, llorando de alegría-… Te amo-

-Y-Yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho…- le aseguró Kokoromon, sonriendo apenas.

Shoutmon la miró, y la abrazó más suavemente, sintiendo que él también tenía ganas de llorar… de alegría…

… De felicidad…

* * *

En un terreno rocoso, con unos volcanes activos, y el cielo digital rojizo con nubes grises, se abrió un portal en el lugar, del cual salieron Samanta, Kiriha, Nene y Ryouma.

-L-Llegamos…- murmuró sorprendido el peliplateado, observando donde estaban, mientras el portal se cerraba.

-_Llegaron al País del Fuego. Mi País_-se sorprendió un poco Greymon, en el xros loader de Kiriha.

-Sorprendente… Este mundo ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi- murmuró Nene, sorprendida.

-Samanta, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?- Kiriha miró a su prima, para darse cuenta que no estaba, sorprendiendo a los demás- ¡Samanta…!- miró para todos lados, sorprendido, para verla arrodillada apoyada en unas rocas, temblando un poco.

-L-Los portales… los portales…- Samanta, algo azul, y sudando un poco, frunció el ceño, molesta con su mareo-… Me calmo… Lo aguantaré-

-_¿Te sientes bien? Siempre te has mareado con estos portales_\- se preocupó Slayerdramon.

-V-Viviré…- jadeo Samanta, ya mareada.

-Tranquila, Samanta-chan- Nene le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, comprendiendo que hasta ella debía tener debilidades de ese tipo.

Ryouma se rascó la cabeza, algo sorprendido, en cambio Kiriha sonrió levemente, para después mirar serio el terreno donde estaban…

El Mundo Digital…

El antiguo, y ahora nuevo campo de batalla…

* * *

Luke, sentado en el techo de la mansión abandonada, mientras los otros tres digimon dormían en su interior, cansados por las rondas, miraba el cielo estrellado, pensativo, recordando la última vez que vio a Samanta…

_Samanta miró un rato a Luke, y después al portal._

_-… Luke- lo llamó, tomando su atención- __**Cuando nos volvamos a ver, tal vez sea como enemigos o aliados-**__le habló en alemán, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y digimon__**-Así que, Luke…-**__lo miró de reojo, seria- __**Mantente con vida para saberlo…***__-_

_-…- Luke la miró seriamente, y, simplemente, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado- __**Lo sé…**__**También quiero saber si seguiremos como aliados**__...-admitió-… __**Así que también mantente con vida, para poder saberlo…**-**__le pidió, serio._

_-… Como quieras- bufó la joven de lentes, seria, mientras Delta A y Ranamon la miraban, preocupados._

Luke cerró los ojos, serio…

¿Se reencontrarían como aliados, o como enemigos…?

* * *

_**¡Primer cap de este año^^!**_

_*Digiacrb: _Sí, me basé en la Lilithmon del manga para esta LadyDevimon, ya que la del anime tiene un toque más… calmado (cuando no explota^^')

Sobre Kuro, en efecto, como sospechaste muy bien, me basé en él por una serie llamada _Kuro-chan_, simplemente porque me encantó, y, no sé si sabrás, quien hace la voz del pequeño _cyborg_ es quien hace la voz de Shoutmon (¿qué tal;)?)

¡Upsi! Me olvidé de ese dibujo que me pediste de la etapa anterior de Gumdramon, sorry. Lo haré cuando pueda^^'

Je, sobre los diseños de Jack y Luke, realmente me basé en King Kazma^^ (es que me gustó el diseño) Así que no te preocupes;)

Sobre Gaiomon… Está en la enfermería^^'

-Zoe, ¿por qué debo limpiar esto?- pidió saber V-mon, asomando su cara a la boca del tanque.

Samanta lo quedó mirando, y, simplemente, apretó cierto gatillo, el cual ocasionó que el digimon saliera volando.

-…- la quedé mirando…

-… Va otro paciente- murmuró la joven, haciéndome suspirar.

_*Guest:_ Espero no te hayas metido en problemas con tus risas en clases^^'. Aunque, admitámoslo. Kuro es bastante _funny_

No podría dar un consejo a tu amiga, porque nunca me ha pasado eso en la cuenta, lo siento -_-'

*_NovaStarPrime:_ _Don't worry_. La relación entre hermanos será vista pronto. Ah, y espero te hayan gustado los dibujos.

_*Fanny:_ Ahora sabes lo que habló el relojero con Sky, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Y la proposición? Quise hacerla lo más sencilla posible^^.

PD: Anota tu contraseña en el celu. Tal vez no se te olvide así^^'

_*OrionGreymon: _Sipi, todos los personajes son especiales (en muchos sentidos)

V-mon llegó con Digiarcb, exactamente en el cañón (el muy bruto pensando que debía limpiar algo^^') así que el digimon sigue en el cielo, ¿dónde caerá ahora?

Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, y espero que te gustara este.

PD: el error del nombre fue culpa mía… es que me dio sueñito y se me enredaron los dedos^^'

_*ShadowWriter: _No te preocupes. Proposición no arruinada^^ (sino contamos al V-mon que quiso pasarse de listo… de nuevo -_-')

_*takedigi: _Bueno, ya sabes el regañón que recibió Forwad¬¬, y el problemón que se dio por la noticia de los digimon vistos con los niños secuestrados. Habrán muuuuchos conflictos.

Al menos, a diferencia de Samanta, Yuno entiende que Luke hizo lo que hizo porque era para salvar a Kuro^^ (en ese sentido es comprensiva^^')

PD: vi el tráiler del segundo cap de digimon TRI. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Leomon, a Ogremon y a Elecmon. No esperaba que lo pusieran. Y el joven con ese traje parecido al del _Emperador de los Digimon_… Parece que en esta ronda pondrán más sobre los niños de la 02 (aunque lo sospechaba cuando comenzaron a sacar mercancía de esta serie) Siendo honesta, me pregunto si pondrán algo de las otras series (por el crossover oficial en _Hunter)_ o solo se centrará en este mundo.

Y lo último del tráiler, lo de Patamon. Solo le pasa algo a ese adorable digimon si las situación es desesperada (la carga por ser el más fuerte de los ocho- -')

_*Bridget:_ Actualicé la otra vez "Viajes Comerciante", así que espero que lo hayas leído.

Por cierto, dile a Sara-chan que no me importó para nada ese comentario ofensivo al fic de Monster Rancher por parte de esa niña que le quitó el celular, sea quien sea. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no lo parezca mucho, soy una joven adulta universitaria que no va a calentarse la cabeza solo porque una mocosa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida manda estúpidos mensajes solo con el fin de señalar que existe y quiere ser el centro de atención (yo ya dije en mi perfil: Se aceptan todos los comentarios, **menos los con malas intenciones)**. Ni la pesco^^, así que Sara-chan no se preocupe, que no pienso perder el tiempo con una niñita así:)

No vivo en Temuco, sino en Coquimbo^^ (pirata de corazón;))

* * *

_**Lo siento por demorarme tanto en subir, pero subí cap de otros fics, hice dibujos, y esta semana la pasé en casa de mis abuelos;)**_

_**Esta semana tendré tiempo para hacer más dibujos, y espero poder subir cap de Naruto (tal vez también Monster Rancher, si quieren), ya que la semana del 25 volveré a estar con mis abuelos (los amo^^)**_

_**¡Los invito a visitar mi blog para que vean los nuevos dibujos que he hecho^^!**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar^^.**_

_**¡Espero hayan disfrutado el cap^^)**_


	35. El golpe y el inocente

_**El golpe menos esperado…**_

_**El ataque al inocente…**_

-¡OYE, ESTÚPIDO OREJÓN!- llamó molesto Gaiomon, saltando entre la copa de los árboles en el mundo humano, siguiendo a Luke, acompañado de Delta A, quien llevaba en la espalda a Ranamon- ¡ESPERANOS, MALDICIÓN!-

-Ah… Al parecer todo el trabajo de Sky por hacerte un caballero perdió todo sentido- suspiró Ranamon.

-¡ARG! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ENANA!- exigió enfadado el samurái.

-¡Luke! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- le preguntó Delta A, haciendo que lo mirara de reojo- ¡¿A dónde vamos?!-

-…- el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño, y aumentó el paso.

-¿M-Me ignoró…?- se lamentó el dragón azul.

-Debe ser serio entonces- murmuró preocupada Ranamon, tomando la atención de Gaiomon-Puede que haya encontrado la ubicación de alguna base del Proyecto en el mundo humano, o algún centro de producción de Kopierer…-

Ante eso, el samurái frunció el ceño, y siguió con más velocidad a la liebre, sobresaltando a los dos digimon.

-¡¿Ahora él se apresura?!- lo quedó mirando sorprendido Delta A, con sus lentes negros resbalando levemente.

-¡Vamos, Delta A, no te quedes atrás! ¡No quiero llegar en último lugar!- apremió Ranamon, haciendo suspirar al dragón, quien se vio obligado a aumentar su velocidad.

Luke, ignorando de lo que hablaban los digimon detrás suyo, saltaba entre las copas de los árboles rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño, serio.

Sus orejas se movieron levemente al escuchar un motor, por lo que aterrizó en una copa, haciendo que los digimon que los seguían se detuvieran, entre extrañados y alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ranamon, pero Luke frunció el ceño, indicando que se callara.

La liebre miraba un punto vacío entre los árboles, extrañando a Gaiomon.

-Delta Arresterdramon, tus gafas- ordenó Luke, moviendo sus orejas.

El dragón asintió, y, acomodándose sus lentes oscuros, apretó un botoncito en una de sus patas, logrando analizar el lugar, para lograr ver, sorprendido, una nave estacionada exactamente en el punto vacío que observaba en silencio Luke.

-Una… nave… Una nave con camuflaje- informó Delta A, sorprendido, sorprendiendo a los otros dos digimon.

-¡¿D-Dónde?!- Gaiomon intentó verla, sin resultado.

-La palabra **camuflaje** no te dice nada, ¿verdad, cerebro de rábano?- lo quedó mirando Ranamon, ganándose una mirada asesina del samurái, por lo que empezó a silbar, mirando para otro lado.

-Luke, ¿son…?- preguntó el dragón azul, algo nervioso.

El pelinegro no respondió, simplemente saltó, y aterrizó en la superficie de la nave _invisible_, dando la impresión de que estaba sentado en la nada.

Luke frunció el ceño, y, cambiando el color de sus ojos a verde, tocó la superficie invisible con su mano, lanzando una leve descarga plateada que sacudió toda la nave, interrumpiendo el camuflaje, haciéndola visible, para sorpresa de Gaiomon y Ranamon.

La liebre se bajó de la nave y miró a los digimon, indicándoles que era seguro bajar, por lo que aterrizaron a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de cacharro es este?- Gaiomon le dio unos toques a la nave.

-Son como los aviones que usan los humanos para viajar- le explicó Ranamon- Pero este tiene pinta de fines militares-

-… ¿Qué es un avión?- la quedó mirando Gaiomon, indicando nuevamente que él era de los digimon que no sabía nada del mundo humano, haciéndola sonreír incomoda.

-Debe ser la _Organización_\- murmuró molesto Delta A, observando los cañones en las alas de la nave- Solo ellos implementan así estos sistemas-

-¿La _qué?_\- se confundió más Gaiomon.

-… Entonces, decidieron hacer su _debut_ en _Tokio…_\- se preocupó Ranamon- Esto es malo, Luke- miró preocupada a la liebre, quien miraba con sus ojos verdes una sección de la nave.

La liebre presionó levemente su palma, haciendo salir una pequeña descarga plateada, haciendo que se abriera la compuerta de la nave, por lo que los sorprendidos y curiosos digimon se asomaron a ella.

-Eres como una llave electrónica vieja con muchos usos- le aseguró Gaiomon, a lo que Luke asintió- ¡¿Te parecía un alago, idiota?!-

-Mejor no digas nada- le sonrió burlonamente Ranamon, mientras la liebre entraba a la enorme nave- El _sistema _que está usando es el mismo que el de Sky- le mencionó, dejándolo quieto- O sea, si le dices _vieja llave electrónica_ a Luke, estás diciendo lo mismo de ella- informó.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ENANA!- exigió avergonzado Gaiomon, a lo que la divertida digimon _china_ entró a la nave.

-Vamos, vamos- le pidió con una gota en la cabeza Delta A, a lo que el samurái bufó, ofendido y algo sonrojado.

Entonces, ambos digimon intentaron entrar a la nave, pero se golpearon fuertemente la frente con el borde del techo de la compuerta, por lo que se alejaron, adoloridos.

-…- Luke se asomó, mirando a los grandes y adoloridos digimon- Vigilen- y volvió a entrar.

-Anda, haznos _bullying_ por nuestro tamaño, orejón- murmuró molesto Gaiomon, sobándose la frente.

-En estos momentos es que me gustaría volver a mi tamaño de _Gumdramon_\- admitió Delta A

* * *

-G-Guau…- murmuró Ranamon, sorprendida al ver el oscuro pasillo de la nave. En eso, se percató que Luke, volviendo a tener ojos rojos, hizo aparecer una llama blanca de su mano, la cual comenzó a pasear por todo el lugar, atravesando sin quemar las puertas cerradas.

Ranamon también iba a explorar, pero el brazo de Luke la detuvo.

La llama regresó y volvió a la mano de la liebre, quien la hizo desaparecer, cerrando los ojos.

-… ¿Y?- preguntó nerviosa Ranamon.

-… Vacío- respondió Luke, mirándola.

-¡Bien, a explorar…!- la digimon da unos pasos, pero la liebre la agarró, en el momento en que unos disparos silenciosos pasaron casi rozando su nariz.

-Hay trampas…- le informó Luke a la asustada joven.

-¡Di eso primero!- exigió ofendida Ranamon, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la liebre.

-Hay trampas… Vacío- se corrigió Luke, haciendo que la joven se diera una palmada en la frente, extrañándolo.

-S-Solo guiame, ¿si?- pidió la digimon, a lo que Luke asintió, y comenzó a caminar, seguido de ella.

Ranamon sabía que, siguiendo los mismos pasos que Luke para evitar trampas, estaba segura… Pero no podía desmentir que era sumamente aburrido, además que se perdía la gracia al hacerlo así, con los análisis de la liebre…

-E-Espera un poco…- se percató Ranamon, a lo que el pelinegro se detuvo, extrañado- Tú no eres un _I.A._, ¿verdad?- preguntó, a lo que Luke asintió- ¿Entonces cómo sabes donde hay trampas? Se supone que tu no escaneas o algo así, ¿no?-

-… Instinto- murmuró Luke, extrañándola- Tengo un instinto que me alerta del peligro… Jack y Sky lo heredaron, así que los engañé diciendo que era una capacidad de escaneo-

-Eres un mentiroso bastante malo- lo quedó mirando Ranamon.

-… ¿Malo… como malo… o malo… mintiendo?- preguntó Luke, confundido, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ambos- suspiró la joven, dejándolo pensativo.

Continuaron camino hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual Luke abrió con el _Rappid System_, dejando ver que estaban en la sala de control de la nave.

-No hay trampas aquí- le aseguró Luke, entrando junto con la digimon, quien sonrió aliviada al no tener que caminar detrás de la alta liebre.

-Sipi, todo esto tiene cara de _orgullo humano_\- suspiró Ranamon, observando un mapa digital del mundo humano en un mesón- Parece que este grupo viajó a _Tokio_ desde…- siguió el punto rojo que indicaba el trayecto, hasta _América del Norte_-… Desde _Estados Unidos_…- murmuró sorprendida, haciendo que una de las orejas de Luke se moviera, ya que este estaba muy ocupado revisando la computadora central-… Si, son ellos… Es la _Organización_-

Luke no dijo nada, siguió revisando los documentos que aparecían en la enorme pantalla, mientras Ranamon se le acercaba.

-¿A quiénes crees que mandaron?- le preguntó la digimon.

-… Debe de ser porque ya no recibieron información nuestra, y por el reciente secuestro de los niños humanos- murmuró Luke, abriendo una carpeta, donde se veían tres fotos.

-¡Ah! ¡Son Raquel y Smith!- se alegró Ranamon, observando la imagen de ambos humanos- ¡Si son ellos, podremos persuadirlos fácilmente de que nos ayuden…!- le comenzó a decir alegre a su compañero, hasta que este apuntó la foto del tercer integrante del grupo-… Arg… Ryan…. Ok, estamos fritos con _don racista_\- bufó, mientras todo su entusiasmo se iba por los suelos.

Luke, después de abrir otro documento, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, meditando, lo cual extrañó a Ranamon, quien miró la pantalla el nuevo archivo abierto, mostrando dos fotos de dos niños, donde salía _Tobari Ren_ y _Suzaki Airu_ en cada una.

-¿Quiénes…?- se extrañó Ranamon, sin reconocer a los niños.

-Son los cazadores que apoyaron en el rescate de los niños secuestrados- informó Luke, sorprendiéndola- Al parecer, la _organización_ cree que están detrás de los sucesos-

-¡Pero si son niños!- señaló enfadada Ranamon.

-Y cazadores… Los ven como iguales- le recordó Luke, sin dejar de meditar, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Están en peligro?- preguntó la digimon.

-Depende quién de los tres tome el caso- murmuró Luke, mirando la fotografía de los tres integrantes del grupo que trajo la _organización_, o específicamente, a _Ryan…_

La liebre cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de meditar, haciendo que Ranamon se quedara en silencio, consciente que así el pelinegro era capaz de sacar las _probabilidades_ de las cosas que podrían ocurrir.

Para la digimon, era como si Luke fuera capaz de predecir el futuro con lo que tenía a mano…

Entonces, las orejas de la liebre se movieron, mientras este se levantaba de golpe y miraba para atrás, haciendo que Ranamon lo imitara, para ver, oculto en una esquina oscura, una pequeña cajita, que, en ese momento, comenzó a brillar.

* * *

Delta Arresterdramon vigilaba serio los alrededor de la nave, pero, al parecer, nadie vendría o pasaría por la zona.

El dragón no pudo evitar fastidiarse al notar como Gaiomon, apoyado en un árbol, cortando una rama con una de sus espadas, silbaba despreocupadamente.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que es una _vigilancia_, ¿verdad?- lo quedó mirando Delta A, a lo que el samurái, sin dejar de silbar, negó, fastidiándolo.

Gaiomon dejó de cortar la ramita, frunciendo el ceño, mirando la nave.

-Ya, no te molesto- negó con la cabeza Delta A, dándole la espalda, comprendiendo que la vigilancia debía ser solo parte suya.

Entonces, de golpe, el samurái lo agarró de la chaqueta negra, y lo alejó junto a él de la nave con un gran salto, en el mismo instante en que la nave explotaba en mil pedazos, originando tal ventisca que ambos digimon terminaron rodando por el césped.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- jadeó Delta A, tirado en el piso al lado de Gaiomon, quien, como él, miró sorprendido los escombros que quedaban tras la explosión.

-¿Y bien?- el samurái le dio un toque en el hombro, tomando su atención- ¿Quién era el que no estaba atento ahora?- lo miró burlonamente.

-¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER ESTO CON LA VIGILANCIA!- aseguró enojado y avergonzado Delta A, aunque el samurái seguía mirándolo burlonamente- ¡ARG! ¡ME PREOCUPAN MÁS LUKE Y RANAMON!- ya enfadado, el dragón se levantó y se acercó a lo que había sido la nave.

-¿La liebre y la enana? Están aquí- Gaiomon se sentó cruzando las piernas, y señaló con su pulgar, para mostrar detrás de él a la liebre llevando en brazos a Ranamon, quien se aferraba a él cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-¡Luke, Ranamon!- Delta A se les acercó, empujando a Gaiomon, tirándolo al piso- ¡¿Cómo…?!-

-F-Fue Luke- jadeó Ranamon, aun algo asustada- N-No sé cómo… Pero él vio… el explosivo- miró confundida a la liebre.

-Era una trampa que se activaba diez minutos después de que la compuerta se abriera sin el uso de la contraseña o la llave- explicó Luke, permitiendo a la digimon pararse.

-Ya veo… Rayos, ellos ya saben cómo te movilizas- murmuró Delta A, preocupado y serio.

-¡¿Y al menos sirvió de algo explotar ese cacharro?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, levantándose ofendido, molesto de que lo dejaran fuera de la conversación.

-Que tenemos a Raquel y a Smith por estos lares- sonrió Ranamon.

-¡¿Los mandaron a ellos?! Será más fácil poder hacer una tregua- sonrió Delta A.

-Y a Ryan…- bufó Ranamon, haciendo que el dragón bajara la cabeza, tan desanimado como ella, extrañando a Gaiomon.

-¿Eso… es bueno, o malo?- preguntó Gaiomon, a lo que Luke negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué hacemos?-

-El _Xros Heart_ se encuentra en una reunión con los cazadores con quienes se pudieron contactar gracias a los xros loader- murmuró Luke- Aunque algunos no pudieron ir a la reunión por la escuela… como _Tobari Ren _y _Suzaki Airu_-

-¿Quiénes?- repitieron el samurái y el dragón, confundidos, pero la liebre sacó un objeto negro, que digitalizó un mapa de la ciudad.

-Diríjanse aquí y vigilen esta escuela- le ordenó a los tres digimon, señalando un edificio.- Encontrarán a parte o a todo el grupo de la organización haciendo vigilancia-

-¿Y cómo sabremos quiénes diablos son?- preguntó Gaiomon.

-Bien, Luke. Déjanos a nosotros- asintió Delta A, fastidiando al samurái por ser ignorado.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Ranamon, algo curiosa.

-… Vigilancia- murmuró Luke, antes de irse de un salto.

* * *

_Residencia Tobari_.

-No es necesario…-

-¿Entonces no quieres que pase tiempo contigo, llevándote a la escuela?- le preguntó Héctor a su hijo, quien miró para otro lado, sonrojándose levemente.

En la residencia _Tobari_, la familia acababa de terminar de desayunar. El padre miraba sonriendo a su hijo, cruzado de brazos, mientras la madre sacaba las llaves del auto del mesón, y la hija menor estaba sentada en la alfombra, con su gato negro con partes blancas recostado en su regazo, estirándose.

-¿Seguro, Ren?- le preguntó su madre, sonrojándolo más-Pronto volveremos a nuestros trabajos, y ya no estaremos tanto tiempo juntos- le recordó.

-…- Ren miró para otro lado, sin ser capaz de negarle algo a su madre.

-Entonces, está decidido- sonrió Héctor, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo, quien bufó, saliendo de la casa, donde lo esperaba el auto- ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa actitud?- se preguntó el peliazul, algo extrañado.

-De ti-le sonrió su esposa, dejándolo pensativo- Misty-chan, ¿segura que quieres quedarte?- le preguntó a su hija, quien, sonriendo, asintió.

-Quiero estar con Kuro- le aseguró la niña.

-Bueno, tu escuela aún sigue cerrada, así que puedes jugar, pero dentro de casa- le sonrió su padre- Y no olvides repasar la materia. Papá y mamá llegarán en la tarde, ¿bien?-

-¡Sí!- asintió Misty, levantándose y abrazando a Héctor, quien sonrió y le acarició la cabeza- ¡Cuídense~!- les pidió.

Sus padres le sonrieron, y se fueron, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Misty sonrió, contenta.

-Ah…- escuchó a Kuro bostezar y estirarse, por lo que miró al gato _cyborg_\- Las extremidades me duelen, Misty…- se quejó, haciéndola sonreír.

-Te tienes que hacer mantenimiento~- le recordó la niña, tomándolo en brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero… ¿con qué?- le preguntó el felino, dejando pensativa a la peliazul.

-Creo que papi tiene cosas para eso- recordó Misty, saliendo del salón-comedor y dirigiéndose al pasillo, para llegar frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Héctor.

La niña intentó abrir, pero, como era usual, su padre mantenía ese cuarto cerrado, ya que él siempre le decía que ahí resguardaba los materiales con los que trabajaba, que eran muy delicados.

-Cerrados…- le comunicó Misty a Kuro, quien sonrió divertido.

-No hay nada _cerrado_ para mí- le aseguró, subiéndose a su hombro, y, después de extender sus garras, comenzó a forzar el seguro.

-¿Esto está bien?- preguntó la niña, no muy segura-Papá se enojará-

-Si se entera, lo hará. Pero solo sacaremos unos alicates y eso- aseguró Kuro, y, después de un _click_, la puerta se abrió- ¿Qué tal?- sopló su garra.

-Guau- sonrió Misty, al ver la enorme habitación con estanterías llenas de libros, el escritorio de su padre, donde había un computador apagado- ¡Eres genial, Kuro!- le aseguró al gato.

-¡Si tú lo dices~!- sonrió el _cyborg_.

-¡Busquemos lo mecánico~!- sonrió Misty, comenzando a mirar por el lugar, mientras el felino se bajaba y, caminando en dos patas, buscaba en los cajones de los muebles.

Estuvieron un rato buscando sin resultado, y, en eso, a la niña se le ocurrió mirar por el escritorio de su padre.

No solía estar en esa habitación, así que todo era algo nuevo para ella, entrándole curiosidad…

Especialmente aquel cajón del escritorio que, para su gran sorpresa…. ¿temblaba levemente?

Misty parpadeó extrañada, e intentó abrir el cajón, pero estaba con llave.

-¡Aquí!- Kuro sacó una caja de herramientas, contento- ¡Listo para la mantención…!- se le acercó a su dueña, hasta extrañarse al ver que la pequeña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir el cajón- ¿Misty?-

-Aquí… tengo curiosidad…- jadeó la niña, soltando el cajón, al no haber podido abrirlo.

-…- Kuro la miró más extrañado, y se sobresaltó, al igual que ella, cuando el cajón se sacudió- ¡¿Qué fue…?!-

-¿Ves? Tengo curiosidad- le indicó Misty.

-E-Está bien… Veamos- Kuro dejó la caja de herramientas, y, con su garra, comenzó a forzar la cerradura del cajón- ¡Listo!- le sonrió a su dueña, abriendo la caja.

Ambos se asomaron para ver el contenido.

Tenía lo que cualquier cajón de escritorio debería tener: carpetas, lapiceras, hojas con información… pero había **algo** que no encajaba…

Un aparato verde, con algunos circuitos a la vista, que se sacudía violentamente.

-S-Se parece a la cajita de mi hermano…- murmuró Misty, parpadeando, extrañada.

-¿Q-Qué rayos…?- Kuro tomó el aparato, sin comprender…

-_¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS ESTE ENCIERRO! ¡TENGO HAMBREEEEE!-_resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que el gato y su dueña se taparan los oídos, por lo que el _charger_ verde, de donde provenía la voz, cayera al piso- _¡NO ME TRATEN ASÍ!-_

_-¡Eso es cruel-evil!-_opinó otra voz.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!- Kuro sacó su ametralladora, poniéndose entre Misty y el aparato- ¡MANTENTE ATRÁS, MISTY!- le pidió a la sorprendida niña-¡¿QUÉ SON USTEDES?!-exigió saber.

-_¡E-ESA VOZ…! ¡¿ES… ES…?!... ¿Quién es…? Se me hace familiar-_

_-__**¡Shoutmon!**__ ¡Blastmon-sama, esa voz es de Shoutmon!-_

_-¡Recuerde-evil! ¡El dragón rojo del Xros Heart!-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ahora recuerdo!-_

_-_¡No soy ese estúpido dragón!- los calló enfadado y ofendido Kuro- ¡Ya estoy harto que me confundan con él solo por nuestra voz! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON?!-

_-¡ESO DEBERÍAMOS PREGUNTAR NOSOTROS-EVIL!-_

_-¡GATO PARLANCHÍN-EVIL!-_

-¿P-Parlanchín…?- se ofendió más Kuro- ¡SE LO HAN BUSCADO!- los apuntó con su arma, sobresaltando al _charger_, que empezó a sacudirse, ya que los digimon en su interior se aterrorizaron.

-¡E-Espera, Kuro!- Misty se acercó al aparato y lo tomó.

-¡¿M-Misty?!- se sorprendió el gato- ¡S-Suéltalo, pueden ser digimon peligrosos!- le pidió, asustado de que su querida ama saliera lastimada.

-N-No creo que sean malos…- aseguró Misty, abrazando el _charger_\- Hay gatitos buenos, como Dracmon-

-¡Pero están también los que son malos, como la vieja voladora que te secuestró!- le dijo Kuro, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-…- Misty miró el _charger_ verde, donde, en su interior, los tres _Evilmons_ que albergaba estaban asustados de ser destruidos por el gato con arma, al igual que Blastmon, ya que, dentro de ese aparato, eran muy vulnerables- Pero…-

-¡Misty, déjalo en el piso, y déjame encargarme de ellos!- le pidió Kuro- ¡Me dan mala espina!-

-_¡NOOOOOOO!_\- se asustaron los cuatro digimon, sacudiendo más el aparato.

-…- la niña miró preocupada el _charger_, después a su mascota, y, nerviosa, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Misty, por favor!- le pidió el felino.

-Pero… pero…- murmuró nerviosa la niña- No… No los conocemos…-

Eso sorprendió al gato, al igual que a los cuatro digimon.

-No… No podemos juzgarlos… sin conocerlos…- murmuró Misty-… Seríamos como las niñas que siempre me molestan… solo por mi apariencia… mis cejas…- cerró los ojos, nerviosa.

Eso sorprendió a los digimon.

-…- Kuro frunció el ceño, aun apuntando el aparato verde que retenía su ama- ¡GHA! ¡NO ME ATREVO A CONTRADECIRTE!- se rascó la cabeza, aguantando el querer destruir esa cosa.

-¡Gracias, Kuro!- sonrió Misty, ignorando la pataleta del gato- Están bien, gatitos- le sonrió al _charger_.

-_G-Gracias- evil…_\- murmuró aun sorprendido un Evilmon.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Misty, sentándose en el suelo, a lo que Kuro se asomó por su espalda, mirando desconfiado el aparato.

-_¡Soy Blastmon!_\- saludó contento el digimon de diamantes, mostrándose en la pantalla del _charger_.

-¡Woa! ¡Eres un gatito muy brillante!- se sorprendió Misty.

-_¡Gracias-miauuuu!_\- sonrió contento Blastmon.

-_Minuto-evil… ¿No la hemos visto antes-evil?_-preguntó un Evilmon.

-_Estoy seguro de eso-evil_-asintió el otro Evilmon.

-_Pero, ¿dónde-evil?_-comenzó a pensar el tercero.

-_Mm…._-meditó Blastmon, intentando recordar.

La niña y el gato se miraron, extrañados.

-Que yo sepa, nunca los has visto- le dijo Kuro, aun desconfiado.

-Yo tampoco…- la peliazul miró el aparato verde- Este… Blast-chan- llamó.

-_¡Me gusta como suena~!_\- se alegró el digimon de diamantes.

-Yo… Nunca te he visto… ¡Pero me llamo _Misty~!_\- se presentó contenta la niña- Y él es Kuro, mi gatito lindo y fuerte- señaló al felino en su hombro.

-¡Vamos, Misty, no soy tan fuerte~!- se sonrojó el gato.

* * *

-Misty… ¿Misty…? ¡AH! ¡Blastmon-sama!- un Evilmon se acercó al digimon, extrañándolo- Es la hija de Horfe-evil- le murmuró, para que la niña no escuchara.

-_¡¿De Hor…?!_\- al ver que casi le habla a la pequeña, los tres digimon le taparon la boca- Ah, cierto, estaba en la fotito- recordó el digimon.

-¿Qué hacemos-evil?- preguntó un Evilmon.

-Él se enojará si sabe que ella nos encontró-evil- señaló el otro digimon alado.

-¡Pasó porque él nos dejó aquí!- se ofendió Blastmon.

-Lo hizo para evitar problemas-evil…-le recordó un Evilmon.

-Además de que Blastmon-sama no hacía más que hacer escándalo por conocer a los hijos de Horfe-evil-agregó el otro, haciendo que el digimon diamantes inflara un cachete, amurado.

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejó el enorme digimon, haciendo suspirar a los tres alados.

* * *

Misty y Kuro intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

-Se quedaron calladitos- murmuró la niña, algo confundida de que ya no se escucharan a los digimon.

-Me dan mala espina…- Kuro frunció el ceño, moviendo su cola, desconfiado- ¡¿Están hablando de algo de modo que no sepamos nada, verdad?!- exigió saber, apuntando con su arma al _charger_, que comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente, acompañado de los gritos de terror de sus huéspedes.

-Kuro, no a las armas- le pidió Misty, alejando el aparato de la vista del gato _cyborg_, quien bufó, amurado- No se preocupen, lindos gatitos. Kuro no les hará nada…-

-Por ahora- murmuró el felino, para recibir una caricia por parte de la niña, haciéndolo ronronear.

-Bueno, Misty se asegurará que no les haga algo- sonrió la peliazul- Los voy a cuidar muy bien- prometió.

-_¡BHUA! ¡Que niña más buena eres!_\- lloró a mares Blastmon, sobresaltando a los _Evilmons_.

-Blast-chan también es un buen gatito- sonrió Misty- Díganme, díganme, ¿a qué quieren jugar?-

* * *

El centro comercial de _Tokio_ estaba con menos movimiento de lo usual, a causa de los ataques terroristas que había estado sufriendo la ciudad, por lo que no era inusual ver a pocos ciudadanos haciendo las compras justas, varias tiendas cerradas, y varios cuerpos de policía haciendo guardia en cada esquina, aumentando así el aire de incertidumbre entre las personas que se atrevían a salir para hacer sus compras.

-Gracias por la compra- se despidió una mujer de una tienda, a lo que Etsu correspondió sonriendo antes de salir.

El adulto, caminando por las calles en dirección al estacionamiento, no pudo evitar mirar lo que contenía la bolsa de compras: _ramen instantáneo_.

Sonrió, sabiendo que, con la cantidad comprada, sería suficiente para satisfacer a su hijo y sus amigos, tanto humanos como digimon, ya que siempre gastaban mucha energía, así que necesitaban reponerla.

Pero, después de dar unos pasos, la bolsa cayó al piso…

* * *

-¡Llegaste tarde!- recriminó Airu a Ren, frente a la entrada de la escuela, a la cual ya varios niños entraban.

-No es mi culpa- murmuró molesto el peliazul, bajándose del auto.

-Que te vaya bien- le sonrió su madre, deteniéndolo, sonrojándolo de golpe.

-S-Sí….- murmuró Ren.

-Vendremos a buscarte en la tarde- le avisó su padre.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran!- ya bastante avergonzado, Ren entró al establecimiento, decidiendo ignorar la mirada burlona de Airu.

-¡Nos vemos, _Tobari-san!_\- se despidió la rubia, siguiendo a su amigo.

-¡Sí!- se despidió la madre de Ren, antes de que el auto volviera a andar- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le preguntó a su marido.

-Iremos a recoger los informes que nos tiene Topacio- murmuró Héctor, serio- Dijo que fuéramos al centro a recibirlos-

-Al menos ella comprende que lo mejor será para nosotros seguir como civiles, un tiempo- murmuró su esposa, seria, apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento.

-… Veremos cuánto dura ese _tiempo_-murmuró _Horfe_.

* * *

-Eres ruidosa- le aseguró fastidiado Ren, caminando al lado de Airu por los pasillos de la escuela- No tienes que esperarme-

-¡¿Q-Quién dice que te estoy esperando?!- exigió saber la rubia, avergonzada- S-Solo… ¡Solo quería que me dijeras qué tal fue la reunión con el _Xros Heart!_\- aseguró, ofendida.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?- la quedó mirando Ren- No podré ir como tú- le recordó, haciéndola inflar un cachete, amurada- Además, Tagiru ya nos dijo de qué va todo esto… Apocalymon- recordó, serio.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas tan raras?- chilló indignada Airu- Y lo peor, el día del cumpleaños de Misty-chan- murmuró, más indignada-… ¿Le dijiste?- miró al peliazul, quien bufó, más fastidiado.

-Claro que no- la miró fastidiado Ren- Misty no tiene _por qué_ saber que en su cumpleaños ocurrirá… Semejante cosa- negó con la cabeza- Ya está muy feliz con que papá y mamá estén en casa, así que no veo la razón de abrir la boca-

Airu lo miró, sorprendida, para después sonreír enternecida.

-Mira que eres bueno por dentro~- lo miró burlonamente, sonrojándolo de golpe.

-C-Cierra la boca- murmuró Ren, haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

-Se ven muy tiernos juntos- opinó Smith, con un cigarro en la mano, en el techo cercano al edificio escolar, observando a los dos cazadores que caminaban por el pasillo gracias a unos binoculares- Tan tiernos que no veo la razón de que les dispares, Raquel- miró a la mujer de piel morena, quien apuntaba a los dos jóvenes con una pistola francotiradora.

-No les voy a disparar, solo verifico si son un peligro- murmuró la mujer, con sus lentes de sol en la cabeza, ignorándolo- Y apaga tu cigarro. El humo no me deja ver-

-No seas tan estricta- pidió sonriendo Smith- ¡Ops!- sacó una pistola de debajo de la chaqueta y apuntó de inmediato a los tres digimon que acababan de aterrizar en el borde contrario del techo.

-¡E-Espera, Smith, somos nosotros!- le informó Delta A, levantando los brazos.

-¡No dispares!- pidió Ranamon, detrás del dragón.

-¿A quiénes, a ustedes, o a ellos?- preguntó el rubio, apuntando con la cabeza a Raquel, quien, sin despegar la puntería de los dos jóvenes, los miró de reojo.

-_Tsch_. Humanos… ¡¿Se atreven a apuntarme con una de sus patéticas armas?!- gruñó indignado Gaiomon, sacando sus dos espadas, alertando a los dos digimon.

-¡E-Espera, Gaiomon! ¡S-Si no los atacamos, ellos no nos atacarán!- le aseguró Delta Arresterdramon.

-¿Ah? ¿Tienen un nuevo amigo?- sonrió Smith, sin alterarse- Que raro que la Jefa admita a alguien tan _boca floja_\- señaló.

-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves…?!- gruñó el samurái, abalanzándose al humano.

-¡Detente…!- le gritó Delta A.

Y así lo hizo el digimon, pero no porque se lo dijo el dragón, sino porque Smith le disparó, haciendo que de inmediato él desviara la bala con su espada, haciendo que se dirigiera al piso, dejando una marca.

El samurái frunció el ceño al ver que la superficie de su espada tenía un feo rasguño causado por la bala, por lo que miró enojado a Smith, quien, sin dejar de sonreír, sacó otra pistola.

-¡PARA!- Ranamon se abalanzó por detrás a Gaiomon, y le dio un buen tirón de cabello.

-¡ARG!-

-P-Perdónalo, Smith- le pidió Delta A, acercándose al humano, quien guardó sus armas- Pero… Pero ya ves que es un bruto- señaló como el samurái intentaba agarrar a Ranamon, quien no dejaba de tirarle el pelo por detrás, resultando inútil sus esfuerzos.

-Creo que la Jefecita se está quedando sin recursos- sonrió Smith- ¿Qué opinas, Raquel?- le preguntó a la mujer, quien no despegaba la vista del visor de su arma.

-… Delta Arresterdramon, ¿fueron estos cazadores los que provocaron el secuestro de los niños de primaria?- preguntó la mujer, sin mirarlo.

-No, no fueron. Fue el Proyecto. Lo hicieron para obtener sus _Code Xros_, y así tener energía suficiente para viajar a _Digimon Land_\- aseguró el dragón.

-…- La mujer lo miró de reojo, seria, y, sin decir nada, se levantó, dejando de apuntar a los dos jóvenes, quienes acababan de entrar a clases.

-Como siempre, Raquel es un ángel- sonrió Smith- ¿Y cómo supieron que llegamos?- le preguntó al dragón, quien suspiró, aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo.

-Bueno, fue Luke quien de repente se puso en movimiento- admitió Delta A, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Encontraron nuestra nave?- preguntó Raquel, guardando su arma en el estuche a su lado

-S-Sí….-

-¿La hicieron explotar…?-

-… S-Sí…-

-Nos deben una- sentenció Raquel, levantándose, incomodando más al digimon.

Smith no pudo evitar reírse, ignorando como Gaiomon seguía intentando quitarse a Ranamon de encima.

-Entonces, podemos declarar que el objetivo de esta misión estuvo erróneo- sentenció el rubio- Lo que significa que tendremos que hacer tregua- sonrió.

-O eso dirías, si no estuvieras haciendo equipo con Ryan- le señaló fastidiada Ranamon, siendo agarrada por el molesto Gaiomon.

-En efecto. Nos costará convencerlo de que tendremos que unirnos a ustedes para enfrentarnos al Proyecto- admitió Raquel, acomodándose los lentes- Además, a él lo nombraron líder de esta sección, así que no podremos hacer mucho si decide ir en contra de ustedes-

-Lo que temía…- suspiraron Delta A y Ranamon, ambos apesadumbrados.

-¿Qué tan imbécil es ese _Ryan?_\- preguntó Gaiomon, más confundido.

-Similar a ti- aseguró Ranamon.

-Ya veo, ya veo… ¡¿QUÉ ME QUISISTE DECIR, ENANA?!- exigió enfadado Gaiomon, haciéndola sonreír burlonamente.

-¿Y dónde está Ryan?- preguntó serio Delta A- A estas alturas ya intentaría capturarnos-

-Nos ordenó vigilar a los objetivos, mientras él iba por el segundo- suspiró Smith.

-¿Segundo objetivo? ¿T-Tenían otro?- preguntó sorprendido el dragón, y miró a Ranamon, quien también se veía sorprendida.

-Yo… Yo no sabía- aseguró Ranamon- Solo alcanzamos a ver los documentos sobre los cazadores-

-Son los únicos que hay. Los de arriba le dieron la misión a Ryan en formato oral, ya que es _secreto_\- le explicó Raquel.

-Así que no sabemos, y tampoco podemos dejar nuestra posición, por lo que no podemos hacer mucho por ustedes- sonrió Smith, sacando otro cigarrillo, ya que había soltado el otro al sacar su segunda arma.

-Aun así, quiero que nos informen si algo pasa- les pidió Raquel, quitándole el cigarro a su compañero y tirándolo al piso, dejándolo en blanco.

-Que mala eres, Raquel- suspiró el rubio, desanimado.

-Está bien- asintió Delta A- Espero que estemos en contacto- se despidió, alejándose volando.

-¡Oye, espéranos…!- exigió Gaiomon, mientras Ranamon se despedía con la mano de los humanos, antes de comenzar a saltar entre los techos- _Tsch_\- miró molesto a los dos miembros de la _organización_\- ¡Esto no se queda así, rubio!- le gruñó a Smith, antes de irse siguiendo a Ranamon.

-Sí, sí. Esperare el próximo duelo- sonrió el rubio, mientras Raquel se acomodaba el estuche de su francotirador- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Esperar órdenes-

-¿Y si vamos a una cita o…?-sugirió Smith, hasta recibir en la boca el cigarro que la mujer le había tirado al piso.

* * *

-Bhua…. Bhuaaaaaaaaaaa-lloraba Tagiru, caminando por la calle junto a Taiki, Yuu y Saburo. Al lado de los jóvenes, Jack, con su forma humana, conducía la motocicleta a una velocidad moderada, con Sky sentada cómodamente en el asiento trasero.

-Tagiru, deja de llorar- le pidió Yuu, fastidiado.

-P-Pero… Phelesmon… Ekakimon… Blossomon…- lloró el niño, señalando su xros loader rojo oscuro.

-Bueno, ahora que Miho, Makoto y Shouta tienen xros loader, debían tener un compañero- le sonrió Taiki, queriendo animarlo.

Acababan de terminar la reunión con los cazadores con los que habían logrado contactarse, explicándoles la razón tras los ataques que había sufrido la ciudad los últimos meses, y la existencia de Apocalymon, por lo que ahora los cazadores iban a estar más atentos.

Se encontraron con varios conocidos, como Mizuki, Hideaki y Kaoru. Los dos últimos conversaron bastante con Rapidmon, quien, aunque no lo demostró, estaba bastante contento al ver que ambos estaban a salvo, al igual que el Patamon y el Poyomon que habían salvado él y Pegasusmon…

También conocieron a nuevos cazadores, incluyendo a Miho, Makoto y Shouta, para sorpresa de Tagiru y Yuu. Los tres amigos habían dicho que recibieron el xros loader hacia unos días por parte de un Red Vagimon, quien dijo en inglés que fue en nombre del Relojero, para extrañeza del _Xros Heart_.

Así que, a regañadientes, Tagiru permitió que Phelesmon fuera a cuidar a Makoto, como Ekakimon a Shouta, y Blossomon a Miho, alegrando a los nuevos cazadores al ver sus amigos digimon.

Además de la depresión de Tagiru por eso, y el hecho de que se tuvo que salvar a Shoutmon al principio de la reunión por todas aquellas digimon femeninas que se le abalanzaron, sin saber que el Rey ya tenía prometida, todo salió a flor de piel…

-Bhua…. Bhua….- seguía llorando Tagiru.

-_¡ARG! ¡TAGIRU, PARA EL LLANTO!-_explotó Gumdramon, ya harto.

-Pero… pero…- gimió el joven.

-L-Le tenías mucha estima a esos tres, ¿no?- sonrió Saburo, mientras Jack negaba con la cabeza.

-¡A todos mis digimon les tengo estima!- aseguró Tagiru, _apapachando _el xros loader, fastidiando a los digimon en su interior- ¡Son como una parte de mí!-

-_¡¿Me incluyes?!_\- pidió V-mon, haciendo que el joven se pusiera azul.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- pataleó Tagiru.

-Vamos, vamos. Todo salió bien- sonrió Taiki, queriendo ver lo bueno del asunto- Ahora todos los cazadores, o la mayoría, están informados de la situación-

-Y los que no pudieron venir, obtendrán la información de sus amigos que vinieron- asintió Yuu- Fue una buena idea, Taiki-san-

-Además de que a _You_ le alegró saber que su amiga de lentes es cazadora~- mencionó Sky, sonrojando de golpe al rubio, extrañando a Taiki.

-¡S-Sky-chan!- se escandalizó el joven, haciéndola reír divertida.

-_Sky-san, no moleste con esos temas-_pidió Wizardmon, dentro del xros loader verde agua de la joven junto a Rapidmon y Bearmon.

-Jijijiji- se rió la peligris, divertida, a lo que Jack suspiró.

-Por cierto…- a Taiki se le ocurrió sacar su xros loader- Jijimon, ¿cómo va todo?- le murmuró, algo nervioso.

-_Nada bueno, Taiki… Ya van cuatro golpes que lleva Shoutmon…_-suspiró Jijimon, negando con la cabeza, mientras detrás suyo Pinocchimon zarandeaba a un mareado Shoutmon con un enorme chillón en la cabeza, con los Pickmons, los PawnChessmon y ChibiKamemon dándole aire.

-¿Kokoromon aún no perdona a Shoutmon?- sonrió Saburo, nervioso.

-_No es culpa del Rey que todas esas digimon se le abalanzaran, lo abrazaran, y comenzaran a coquetearle_\- aseguró Vormundmon, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que D'arcmon suspiró al ver que aquel caballero no conocía de delicadeza con respecto a los sentimientos de una mujer.

-Bueno, al menos sé que hay algo que Kokoromon no perdona: _la infidelidad _– suspiró Jack.

-_¡YO NO ESTABA SIENDO INFIEL!_\- aseguró Shoutmon, sobresaltando al joven peliblanco.

-C-Cálmate, Shoutmon. Lo sabemos, lo sabemos- aseguró Taiki, intentando calmarlo.

-_¡PERO…! ¡Pero…! Pero…_\- gemía el dragón, tanto así que salían cascadas de lágrimas de la pantalla del xros loader, haciendo sonreír nervioso a su compañero.

-_¡JAJAJAJA! ¡El Rey es un llorón!_\- se burló Gumdramon.

**-**_**¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA!-**_lo calló fieramente el digimon, callándolo de una.

-Bhua… Bhua…- lloraba Tagiru.

-Por favor…- suspiró Yuu, a lo que Saburo sonrió incómodo y Sky divertida.

Jack también suspiró.

* * *

-Hay que ver como llora…- murmuró molesto Gumdramon, cruzándose de brazos, fastidiado.

-Bhuaa… Bhuaaaaaa- escuchó a Betsumon llorando, con un pañuelo.

-¡¿Tú también?!- lo quedó mirando molesto el pequeño.

-¡Pero…! _¡Aniki_, extrañaré mucho a Blossomon-san, a Phelesmon-san y a Ekakimon-san!- aseguró el felino, sin dejar de llorar.

-¡No es como si nunca más los volviéramos a ver!- pataleó Gumdramon, exasperado.

-Creo que es mejor así- opinó Dragomon, revisando el filo de su tridente.

-Es verdad- asintió Jokermon.

-¡¿EH?!- los quedó mirando el pequeño- ¡¿Y por qué?!-

-Escucha, Gumdramon- Sephirotmon se acercó al niño- Creo que, lo mejor, es preferible estar en un xros loader donde el cazador llora la ida de uno de sus digimon, que en uno en que le dé lo mismo. ¿No crees?-

Ante eso, el dragón iba a abrir la boca, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada que refutar.

Ahora mismo, Tagiru demostraba lo tan importante que eran para él cada uno de sus digimon…

-_Mph_\- Gumdramon miró para otro lado, inflando un cachete, haciendo sonreír al digimon oruga.

-¡Que conmovedor!- lloró V-mon, restregándose los ojos, fastidiando a los digimon, y, por una extraña casualidad, uno de los tentáculos de Dragomon lo golpeó con fuerza, mandándolo a volar, tomando la atención de MetalTyranomon, quien comenzó a correr en la dirección en donde se iba, para después morderlo y jugar con él.

En eso, el pequeño se percató que, a lo lejos, MidoriGumon se movió levemente, sin despertar.

Gumdramon bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, molesto…

¿Tan herido estaba su hermano, para estar inconsciente todo este tiempo…?

Se percató que Betsumon le tocó el hombro, tomando su atención.

-No se preocupe, _Aniki_. Todo volverá a la normalidad- le aseguró el felino, sonriendo.

-…- Gumdramon lo miró, y después a su hermano-… Sí-

* * *

-Kokoromon… Te aseguro… Te juro…-

-Nop-

-¡Por favor! ¡Me estoy disculpando, hasta de rodillas!- se defendió el dragón, frente a la _V-mon naranja_, y realmente estaba pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas.

Kokoromon, quien ahora llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes dorados, hecha y dada por Betsumon, con su cinturón blanco modificado por el felino para que estuviera en su cintura, lo miraba amurada, inflando un cachete.

-E-En serio no quería que esto sucediera… ¡Jamás pensé que hubieran miembros de mi _club de fans_ entre las digimon de los cazadores que fueron a la reunión!- aseguró Shoutmon.

-… Yo no sabía que tenías un _club de fans_…- murmuró Kokoromon, dolida, haciendo que sus palabras fueran como una enorme roca que le cayó encima al _Rey del Mundo Digital_.

-¡R-Realmente no se me ocurrió decírtelo, y fue mi culpa, solo mía!- aseguró el dragón, parándose, moviendo las manos en un intento de explicarse.

-…- la digimon miró para otro lado, triste.

-¡En serio lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó nuevamente el digimon, juntado sus manos- ¡Por favor, ya no estés enojada conmigo!-

-…- Kokoromon infló un cachete, haciéndola ver tierna-… ¿Lo dices porque no quieres que esté enojada contigo… o porque no quieres que Yuno-chan te vuelva a poner delantal?-

Eso dejó de piedra a Shoutmon, quien comenzó a sudar a mares.

-… ¿Cuernomon?- Kokoromon se le acercó, pidiendo una respuesta.

-B-Bueno… Bueno…- tartamudeo el Rey- ¿N-No hace calor, Kokoromon?- preguntó, acomodándose la bufanda, sudando bastante.

Kokoromon parpadeó curiosa, y lo miró ofendida.

-¡¿TE DISCULPAS PORQUE TEMES LO QUE TE HAGA YUNO-CHAN?!-

-¡M-ME DA MIEDO CUANDO ELLA SE ENFADA, ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO ES POR ALGO ASÍ!- admitió Shoutmon, sudando a mares- ¡P-Pero eso no significa que no sea porque no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, pero es que tampoco quiero andar de _sirvienta_ ni… ni…!-comenzó a tartamudear, hasta notar que la tierna mirada de su prometida se volvía una asesina-… ¿K-Kokoromon-chan…?

-_¡IDIOTAMON!_\- y no fue capaz de decir nada más, porque la digimon naranja le dio tal martillazo que lo mandó a volar, sobresaltando a los demás digimon que veían el _intento de disculpa_ de lejos.

-Y… ahí va el quinto lanzamiento…- murmuró Wisemon, tomando nota sobre la altura y velocidad con la que viajaba ahora el dragón rojo, para compararla con los anteriores golpes.

-Creo que ahora sí Kokoromon-chan tiene motivos para enojarse…- sonrió nerviosa Lillymon.

-Pobre Shoutmon…- suspiró Lunamon, observando como el _nockeado_ dragón aterrizaba a lo lejos.

-¿Quién va a recoger a Shoutmon?- preguntó Jijimon, ignorando con una gota en la cabeza como Wisemon anotaba sus cálculos.

-Yo ya fui- aseguró Pinocchimon.

-Yo igual- aseguró Starmon.

-Y yo- ChibiKamemon levantó su manita.

-Lo mismo para mí- asintió Knigthmon.

Entonces, todos miraron a Spadamon, quien se sobresaltó.

-… Bien…- suspiró el felino, caminando pesadamente en dirección en donde había caído el mareado Rey.

-¡Lunamon-chan!- Kokoromon se acercó a su amiga, abrazándola, llorando a mares- ¡Cuernomon es un _pervertidomon!_-

-Ya… ya…- la digimon conejo le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda- Te aseguro que Shoutmon no es así-

-Pero… pero…- gimió la V-mon naranja.

-A Shoutmon también le incomodaron todas esas _fans_\- le aseguró Lillymon, intentando convencerla- A él no le gusta lastimarte- le recordó.

-… Lo sé…- murmuró apenada la dragona, mirando su anillo de compromiso, nerviosa-… Pero tampoco le gusta ser sirvienta- eso hizo que las digimon se quedaran incomodas.

-Y yo pensando que dejaríamos esta rutina de las discusiones…- suspiró Jijimon, quien creía que, después de la proposición, las cosas serían más calmadas, lo cual fue un error- ¿Qué tienes que decir?- miró reprobativamente a su protegido, a quien Spadamon trajo cargándolo en la espalda.

-… Lo siento… Realmente… lo siento…- gimió Shoutmon, con el nuevo chillón en la cabeza, llorando a mares.

-Malo- Kokoromon miró para otro lado, amurada.

-¡REALMENTE LO SIENTOOOO!- aseguró dolido el dragón rojo.

-Jeje…- sonrió nervioso Spadamon, aliviado de no tener esa clase de dilemas con Lunamon.

* * *

-Llegamos- avisó Taiki, entrando en su casa seguido de sus amigos, a lo que Jack, después de estacionar y poner seguro a su motocicleta, cerró la puerta.

Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Mamá?- entró al salón con los demás, para ver a Luke sentado en el sillón, comiendo un helado en vaso.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Luke?!- lo quedó mirando Jack, sorprendido, al igual que los demás.

-_¡Daddy!_\- se alegró Sky, sentándose de inmediato a su lado, quien le acarició la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-Supongo que Luke no avisó que estaría, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Yuu a Taiki, quien sonrió incómodo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué haces aquí?!- exigió saber Jack, acercándose al intruso- ¡Siempre que vienes es para dar malas noticias!-

-… Tengo calor- admitió la liebre de ojos rojos, señalando el helado.

-¡Estamos en otoño!-

-_¡AH!_\- se horrorizó Bearmon, saliendo del xros loader- ¡Ese es el helado que la mamá de Taiki me compró!- señaló.

-…- Luke lo miró, y después el helado… el cual comenzó a comer más aprisa.

-¡LUKE!- se horrorizó el pequeño, comenzando a perseguir a la liebre, quien saltó y aterrizó sin problemas en un estante, sin dejar de comer- ¡ES MÍO!-intentó alcanzarlo, pero era muy pequeño.

-¿S-Se están peleando por un helado…?- suspiró Yuu, mientras Tagiru se reía, divertido.

-¡Luke siempre es tan divertido!-

-¡¿Qué tiene esto de divertido?!- pidió saber el rubio, fastidiado.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿No debiste decirme _"Te equivocas si piensas que esto es divertido-dame-dame"?_\- señaló burlón Tagiru.

-¡Y-Ya te he dicho que no te burlas de la forma de hablar de Damemon!- le recordó indignado Yuu- ¡Además él solo dice un _dame!_\- señaló.

-_Yuu… Te equivocas si me defiendes de esa forma…dame-_ aseguró apesadumbrado el digimon blanco, dejándolo quieto.

-¡L-Lo siento, Damemon!- se disculpó de inmediato, agarrando su xros loader, ignorando las burlas de Tagiru.

-¡DAMELO!- pataleó el pequeño osito, por lo que la liebre dejó caer el vasito, a lo que él lo agarró a tiempo, para ver que estaba vacío.

-Eso fue feo, Luke- le aseguró Saburo con una gota en la cabeza, extrañando al pelinegro.

-… Nunca especifico si quería el envase, o el contenido…- señaló Luke, pero el joven negó con la cabeza.

-No llores, Bear- le pidió Sky, asomándose por el sillón, ya que al osito le temblaba el labio.

El pequeño la miró, se acercó a una esquina del salón, miró su vasito de helado vacío, y se apoyó en la pared, llorando de tal manera que hasta parecía un ronroneo.

-Y ya está con sus cosas…- suspiró Jack, algo fastidiado.

-Vamos, Bearmon. Te compraré otro helado- le aseguró Taiki al pequeño.

-_No llores, Bear_\- Kokoromon salió del xros loader y le dio unas palmaditas al digimon.

-_Mm…_\- Gumdramon salió del xros loader y se aferró al hombro del divertido Tagiru, mirando amurado como Kokoromon consolaba al niño.

-Pero, Luke, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Yuu- No creo que haya sido para comer helado-

-_Dame-dame_\- dijo Tagiru, avergonzándolo y fastidiándolo.

-…- la liebre lo miró, y aterrizó frente a él- Vigilando-

-Pensé que vigilarías a mi mamá- admitió Taiki- ¿Y dónde están mis padres?- preguntó, extrañado, a lo que la liebre alzó los hombros, sin saber dónde estaban.

-¿No debías cuidar a la madre de Taiki o algo así?- lo quedó mirando Gumdramon.

-Es muy baja la probabilidad de que Visdom intente secuestrar durante estos días a Yuno- aseguró Luke, ignorando como salía un poco de humo de un mechón de cabello, lo cual tomó la atención de los presentes- El Proyecto Iluminati intentará, en lo posible, no ejercer algún movimiento que tome la atención de los medios a causa del reciente secuestro de los alumnos de primaria- agregó, hasta darse cuenta que no le prestaban atención-… ¿Qué…?-

-… P-Papá…- Sky se le acercó y apagó el humo que salía de su cabello, extrañándolo- ¿Por qué… el humo…?-

-Además que estás algo sucio- agregó Jack, mirándolo desconfiado.

-…- Luke, al darse cuenta que la mirada de los jóvenes estaba centrada en él, se rascó la mejilla-… Estuve en una explosión-

Lo quedaron mirando.

-¡¿Y QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?!- exigió saber la voz de Jack, resonando en toda la casa.

-¡JACK, BAJA EL SILLÓN!- le pidió Taiki.

-¡¿ESTUVISTE EN OTRA FANTÁSTICA MISIÓN?!- pidió saber Tagiru, mirando entusiasmado a la liebre, ignorando como Taiki, Saburo y Yuu intentaban calmar a Jack, quien, en su forma de liebre, sujetaba con ambas manos el sillón, dispuesto a lanzárselo a su padre.

-¿O fue una muy peligrosa?- pidió saber nerviosa Sky.

-… Reconocimiento- murmuró Luke, extrañándolos- Detecté la entrada y aterrizaje de una nave, así que investigamos…-

-¿Era el Proyecto?- preguntó Kokoromon, sin dejar de consolar a Bear.

Luke negó.

-Era de la _organización_-

Eso fue suficiente para que a Jack se le resbalara el sillón, haciendo que Taiki, Yuu y Saburo retrocedieran un paso de una, ya que estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados, y que Bearmon dejara de llorar.

-_¿E-Ellos ya llegaron…?_\- murmuró atónito Rapidmon, mientras Wizardmon meditaba, nervioso.

-O, no, no, no, no, no, no, no….- negó asustado Saburo, extrañando más a Taiki, Yuu, Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Jack, sudando a mares- ¡E-Espera, espera, espera!- negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la liebre- ¡¿T-Tan pronto?!- Luke asintió-¡Esto es malo!- se agarró el cabello.

-¡Kokory, tenemos que empacar y huir!- le aseguró Sky a la nerviosa digimon.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió al V-mon, e iba a subir por las escaleras y la joven iba a la cocina, si Luke no las agarra a ambas.

-Son Smith y Raquel-

Al escuchar el nombre de ambos, los tres _hermanos_ suspiraron, aliviados, al igual que Saburo.

-No estamos en peligro…- suspiró aliviado Jack, apoyándose en el sillón.

-Que alivio…- Saburo se tiró al sillón, ignorando las miradas confundidas del _Xros Heart_.

-… Y Ryan- agregó Luke.

Se hizo un silencio.

-¡Kokory, Sky, empaquen!- ordenaron Saburo y Jack.

-¡Todo, comida, juegos, comida, consolas, comida…!- contó Bear.

-¡Sí!- las dos asintieron con pose militar, aunque fue en vano moverse, ya que Luke aun las sujetaba.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!- exigió saber Gumdramon sobresaltando a los miembros de _Jäger_.

-¡¿Q-Qué es la _organización?!_\- preguntó Tagiru, sumamente confundido- ¡Siento que nos están ignorando!-

-_Kokoromon, ¿qué sucede?_\- Shoutmon salió del xros loader, mirando preocupado a su prometida, por lo que ella suspiró, nerviosa.

-¿Saburo?- Taiki miró a su amigo, quien también suspiró.

-Es… Está compuesta por humanos, Taiki- le explicó el pelicafé, nervioso-La _organización_ está compuesta por humanos que… que son diferentes a los que maneja mi padre- aseguró.

-¿C-Cómo?- preguntó confundido Yuu.

-Escuchen. Es un grupo **grande** de humanos con poder, tanto político y militar, de diferentes países, que no solo saben e investigan la existencia de los digimon, y suelen usar la información que consiguen para la producción de… de armas- explicó serio Jack.

-Suenan como el Proyecto Iluminati- murmuró Tagiru, pero la liebre negó.

-Tagiru… Sus fines son bélicos-le dijo Jack, sorprendiéndolo-Usan esas armas con fines militares, **en guerras humanas**-

El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Ven las noticias? Las noticias de guerrillas en países bajos… Donde mueren militares, y civiles… Donde las mujeres y niños son…- Jack negó, sin querer seguir- Esas situaciones crueles, horrendas sin sentido, las… las potencias humanas las crean para usarlas como _experimento de campo_ para comprobar su armamento… Y la _organización_ es una de ellas… Muchos países reúnen a sus _cerebritos_ para que construyan todo ese armamento en base a los digimon-

-N-No puede ser…- murmuró Yuu, con un hilo de voz, horrorizado.

Taiki, sumamente sorprendido, frunció el ceño, nervioso.

-Los humanos…- murmuró Gumdramon, aunque no sabía que decir.

-E-Espera…- murmuró Shoutmon, helado- ¡¿Estás diciendo que están usando a mi gente para aumentar las guerras en este mundo?!- exigió saber, enfurecido.

-No usan digimon- le aseguró Luke, tomando su atención- No tienen los medios para capturar digimon. Solo usan los rastros de _brechas digitales_ que se encuentran en este mundo. Como el de Alemania y el de este país-

-¡Aun así….! ¡¿Por qué aumentan sus armas?! ¡¿Por qué hacen todo esto?! ¡¿No quieren vivir en paz?!- exigió molesto Shoutmon, hasta que Luke se agachó frente a él y puso la mano en su cabeza, callándolo.

-… Los humanos son combativos por naturaleza…- murmuró la liebre de ojos rojos, serio- Desde siempre han usado la fuerza para subsistir… Al principio, era para la sobrevivencia de sus tribus, de sus aldeas, de sus reinos… Pero el sentimiento del poder los corrompe fácilmente… Creen que ellos son únicos y especiales, superiores, y por eso hacen lo que hacen a otros de sus mismas razas, que simplemente tienen otro tono de piel, otra creencia… u otro género- se levantó, mientras Shoutmon lo miraba, serio- Eso les pasó a los humanos en mi mundo, y eso les pasa en este, y tal vez en muchos más… Rey, el concepto de _**paz**_ que tienen los digimon es muy diferente del que tienen los humanos-

-Pero…- murmuró Gumdramon, algo molesto.

-Hace aproximadamente 67 años terminó la _Segunda Guerra Mundial_ que ha vivido este mundo- le informó Luke, callándolo- Después la guerra, países como este, Japón, estuvieron en decadencia a causa de las consecuencias del conflicto bélico, pero… mira…- señaló a Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu y Saburo, sorprendiéndolos- Tras la guerra, los avances tecnológicos usados en el armamento comenzaron a usarse para acomodar la vida de las personas…- miró al pequeño- Esta es la _evolución_ que sufren los humanos. La _guerra_ es parte de su naturaleza, ya que, sin ella, no pueden vivir los cambios necesarios para _evolucionar_-

El pequeño bajó la mirada, bajándose del hombro de Tagiru.

-No me gusta-murmuró el dragón, a lo que Kokoromon se le acercó y puso la mano en su hombro, preocupada.

-Ese es el objetivo de la _organización_\- murmuró Luke, mirando al techo- Ellos saben que, si son capaces de provocar una _Tercera Guerra Mundial_, los humanos podrán _evolucionar_ nuevamente-

-¡Eso está mal!- aseguró Yuu, tomando su atención- ¡Los humanos…! ¡En las guerras siempre sufren los inocentes…! ¡Los que no tienen nada que ver con el conflicto!- le señaló, nervioso- ¡Se pierden vidas inocentes!-

-… ¿Y?-

Eso sorprendió a Yuu, quien se quedó callado al ver que los ojos rojos de Luke no mostraban vida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo quitar vidas?- preguntó la liebre, serio- Es parte de la naturaleza asesinar, tanto de humanos y de animales… No le veo lo extraño… Lo único que cambia, es el motivo por el cual se quita la vida-

-¡Sigue estando erróneo!- aseguró Tagiru, acercándosele y poniéndose de puntitas, en un intento vano de mirarlo desafiante- ¡Asesinar está mal, no importa el motivo! ¡Eso es solo asesinar! ¡NO SE PUEDE JUSTIFICAR A UN ASESINO!-

-¡Tagiru!- lo calló molesto Saburo, sobresaltándolo.

-…- Luke lo miró, y, simplemente se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la ventana, subiéndose al marco de esta de un salto, sorprendiendo a los presentes-… No se puede justificar…- murmuró, tomando la atención de Tagiru- Entonces… yo simplemente soy un arma- lo miró de reojo, sin extrañarse que el joven estaba sin habla- Sin propósito, ¿no?-

-¿Q-Qué…?- habló con un hilo de voz Tagiru, dándose cuenta que, al decir que "_no se puede justificar a un asesino"_, se refirió sin querer a Luke, quien, como Zodiaco, nació para la guerra- Yo no…- intentó justificarse, pero no le salía el habla.

-¡C-Claro que no!- aseguró Sky, acercándosele y agarrándolo del brazo- ¡S-Sabes que Tagiru no quería decir eso!-

-… Soy un asesino- le recordó Luke- No hay nada más que decir-

-¡E-Entonces…!- Jack se le acercó, algo molesto y triste- ¡¿T-Tampoco puedes decir que eres nuestro padre, no?!- se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

Luke alzó las cejas, pero miró el cielo del día, sin decir nada.

-Luke, no eres como ellos- Taiki se le acercó, tomando su atención- No eres como los humanos que te crearon para ser un arma… No eres como el Proyecto Iluminati… No eres como la _organización_… Y mucho menos eres como los humanos de este mundo…- apretó sus puños, triste- Que solo hacen guerras para su propio beneficio, ignorando el sufrimiento de los demás…-lo miró- Eres una _**víctima**_, no un asesino-

Luke abrió los ojos, sorprendido…

* * *

"_En una habitación de ladrillo verde agua, bastante antiguo, con estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos, y unas cuantas telarañas entre ellos, Zodiaco, quien llevaba un pollerón blanco de bordes negros, pantalones con el mismo diseño, y zapatos negros, observaba en silencio el mapa actualizado que le había traído hacia unos años su hermano, para así poder analizar y planear el camino más corto para llegar a esas ruinas donde estaba Moo…_

_Sus largas orejas se movieron al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo de piedra, por lo que, sin inmutarse, se puso la capucha blanca bordes negros de su ropa, ya que no le gustaba mostrar su rostro a otros, especialmente a los humanos, aunque hubiera aceptado llevarlos y guiarlos durante el viaje…_

_Se asomó a la desordenada oficina una niña humana de pelo naranja y ojos café claro, vistiendo una polera verde agua, pantalones azules, y zapatos cafés._

_Al darse cuenta que Zodiaco la miraba de reojo, se escondió, algo molesta y nerviosa._

_-… ¿Te mandó Jack?- preguntó la liebre, volviendo a posar sus ojos rojo sin vida en el mapa._

_-Yo… Yo…S-Simplemente…- habló la niña de pelo naranja, asomándose, sin mucho convencimiento, extrañándolo- Yo… G-gracias… por… lo del… robototo._

_-… Se llama robot-_

_-¡L-Lo sé!- aseguró ofendida Yuno- Pero… Bueno… gracias…-jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa._

_-… ¿Por?-_

_-… Por hab-haberme… a-ayudado con… el robot…y-y que-querer a-acompañarnos…- murmuró Yuno, avergonzada._

_-…- la liebre miró un rato, y continuó observando el mapa que tenía en la mesa._

_-¡Eres de lo peor, Zodiaco!-aseguró ofendida la niña._

_-… Eres Hikari… No me agradas…- murmuró, dejándola quieta- Solo hago esto para evitar que Moo propague su mentalidad belicosa en este mundo fracturado… Quiero paz-_

_-¡Y tú un monstruo de los Wolf, y para que te lo sepas tampoco me agradas!- Yuno le mostró la lengua, ofendida e indignada-… Y…- murmuró, tomando la atención de la liebre-… Y no eres el único que quiere paz-aseguró, triste._

_-…- él la miró, pero volvió a mirar el mapa._

_-… No puedo creer que mis antepasados de traicionaran…- admitió Yuno, algo dolida al recordar eso._

_-Los humanos siempre traicionan… Tal vez tú o alguno de los demás humanos, me traicione algún día… Al igual que tu hermano mayor los traicionó-_

_Ante eso, Yuno se mordió el labio._

_-…Tu… realmente… la has pasado mal…- murmuró la niña, restregándose los ojos, extrañando aún más a Zodiaco, hasta comprender que ella estaba llorando- S-Siempre… E-Estás tan alejado de nosotros… Te preocupas por nosotros pero desconfías al mismo tiempo… S-Siempre… Siempre… Cu-Cuando te conocí… P-Pensé que eras un enemigo…- aseguró la niña, hipando- Pero…- m-me equivoqué…- gimió- E-Eres… solo… u-una __**victima**__ más… de todo esto…-_

_Zodiaco la miró, abriendo sus ojos rojos sin vida, sorprendido…_

_-…- la liebre no podía comprender por qué esa humana… esa Hikari… lloraba por él… ¿Sentía pena…? ¿Lastima, tristeza…? ¿Todo eso, al enterarse de su historia…?_

_-¡Y-Yuno…! ¡¿P-Pudiste encontrarlo?!- se asomó a la habitación un niño muy parecido a Yuno, solo que este tenía el cabello naranja completamente desordenado, y llevaba una polera roja, pantalones marrones, y zapatos negros, acompañado de un enorme y magnifico pájaro con el plumaje de varios colores apostado en su hombro- ¡AH! ¡Yuno!- se acercó a la niña, quien hipaba._

_-M-Muy triste…- gimió Yuno._

_-¿Señorita Yuno?- Rainbow se posó en su hombro, preocupado._

_-¡ZODIACO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA?!_-_ exigió saber Derek, sobresaltando a la liebre._

_Zodiaco parpadeó, y se señaló._

_-¡¿Le hiciste algo a Yuno, verdad?!- pataleó el pelinaranjo, a lo que Zodiaco negó varias veces- ¡NO TE CREO!- se le abalanzó, pero no agarró nada, ya que la liebre acababa de aparecer encima de uno de los estantes llenos de libro, bastante extrañado de lo que sucedía- ¡BAJA, COBARDE!- exigió, zarandeando el estante._

_-¡E-Espere, señor Derek!- le pidió Rainbow, sacudiendo sus alas._

_Pero el niño se detuvo al ver que el mueble comenzó a resquebrajarse, haciendo que hasta su hermana alzara la vista, extrañada._

_Zodiaco parpadeó, sumamente extrañado, hasta que los antiguos tablones de madera no aguantaron más y se resquebrajaron, desarmando todo, y botando a la liebre, creando una estela de humo que hizo que los mellizos se taparan la boca por la tierra, aunque el monstruo ave tosió._

_-Oye, Z. ¿Crees que deba llevar la mochila grande o mi hatillo?- se asomó a la habitación un joven de piel morena, ojos ámbar, corto cabello plateado, llevando un traje noble color morado…_

_Jack el Destripador, al ver el desastre que había, se quedó en blanco, con la boca completamente abierta…_

_-¡N-No fui yo!- aseguró Derek, mientras Zodiaco, sentado entre los escombros, se quitaba un viejo libro de la cara, mostrando que tenía una enorme araña- ¡INSECTO!- se asustó, asustando al arácnido, quien se alejó con todas sus patas._

_-¡¿Q-Qué pasó aquí?!- exigió saber Jack, acercándose a su hermano._

_-… Gravedad-_

_-¡¿Volvemos con ese tipo de respuestas?!- pataleó Jack- ¡M-Más bien! ¡¿N-No fue en este estante en el que tienes tus apuntes sobre la información que te dio Momoka?!-señaló, en blanco._

_-…- Zodiaco lo quedó mirando-… Ah…- se dio cuenta de ese detalle, abriendo levemente la boca._

_Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos mellizos y el ave, la liebre comenzó a buscar apresuradamente entre los escombros y libros viejos._

_-¡E-Era un pergamino!- le recordó Jack, ayudándole en su búsqueda- ¡R-Recuerda que así son los escritos en su mundo!-_

_Zodiaco asintió varias veces._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto polvo?-_

_-¡No te metas, orejón!-_

_-¡¿Q-Qué tiene de malo mis orejitas, Jack?! ¡Zodiaco también tiene orejitas largas!-_

_-¡Solo no te acerques, Hare! ¡Eres un desastre andante!-_

_Derek, Yuno y Rainbow intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, contentos…"_

* * *

Luke seguía mirando sorprendido a Taiki, quien lo miraba serio, y triste.

Lentamente, la liebre se bajó de la ventana, sin dejar de mirar al joven, quien era unos años mayor de lo que fue Yuno cuando la conoció… Aun así, sus mentalidades eran muy similares… casi idénticas…

Levantó su mano y tocó la cabeza de Taiki, extrañándolo, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, sonrojándolo, especialmente porque Luke… le sonreía.

-…- Taiki miró al piso, avergonzado y agradecido.

Jack y Sky intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron, contentos.

Shoutmon sonrió de lado, sin extrañarse que Taiki fuera capaz de incluso hacer sonreír a Luke, ya que era un muchacho de buen corazón.

-Yo… lo siento mucho- se disculpó Tagiru, apenado, tomando la atención de Luke- N-Nunca quise… Ofenderte… yo… yo…- pero no pudo decir más, porque la liebre le estaba tirando ambas mejillas, sobresaltando a Yuu y a Saburo.

-¡¿Q-Qué le estás haciendo?!- pataleó Gumdramon.

-Así Luke solía intentar animar a Samanta de pequeña- recordó Jack, rascándose la cabeza, a lo que el pequeño lo quedó mirando.

-Luky no tiene toque con los niños- sonrió Kokoromon, a lo que Shoutmon sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso, eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, de acuerdo.

Tagiru, a pesar de que le tiraban las mejillas, notó que no lo lastimaban, por lo que sonrió, contento.

Entonces, el telefono del salón sonó, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Llaman?- se extrañó Taiki, observando como Luke soltaba a Tagiru y tomaba el teléfono, contestando la llamada.

_-¡¿PUEDE ALGUIEN CONTESTARME POR FAVOR?!-_

La voz de Yuno resonó fuertemente en la casa de los _Kudou_, haciendo que los presentes se taparan los oídos, especialmente Jack y Sky, quien se tironeó el gorro negro que cubría sus largas orejas, en un intento de disminuir el ruido.

Entonces, los jóvenes se percataron que Luke estaba quieto, con el zumbido de la voz de Yuno resonando en sus sensibles oídos, los cuales habían recibido la mayor parte del sonido…

Luke, mareado, comenzó a tambalearse, y cayó _nockaut_ al piso, sujetado a tiempo por Jack y Saburo, mientras Shoutmon agarraba a tiempo el teléfono.

-¡O-Oye, Luke! ¡Reacciona!- le pidió Jack, pero la liebre tenía los ojos en blanco- ¡¿EN SERIO ESTO TE DEJÓ FUERA DE COMBATE?!-

-T-Tenemos oídos muy sensibles, Jacky- le recordó Sky, adolorida, haciendo que Yuu suspirara, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿E-Estará bien?- preguntó Taiki, preocupado.

-S-Se le pasará…- aseguró Saburo, sonriendo nervioso.

-_¡¿HA-HAY ALGUIEN?!- _preguntó la voz de Yuno, sobresaltando a Shoutmon.

-¡Y-Yuno-san! ¡E-Estamos en casa!- avisó el dragón.

-_¡TAIKI! ¡PASAME A TAIKI!- _suplicó la mujer, y, para extrañeza del dragón, su voz sonaba muy angustiada, al borde del llanto.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, y le entregó el teléfono a Taiki, quien, también notando el decible de su madre, contestó, preocupado.

Kokoromon los miró, nerviosa.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? Estoy en casa- avisó Taiki, algo nervioso-S-Sí, estoy bien… No pasó nada malo en la reunión. ¿P-Por qué…?- entonces, lo que escuchó, le hizo abrir los ojos, horrorizado, mientras se ponía pálido- ¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, apoyando su mano en la pared.

-¿Qué pasó, Taiki-san?- preguntó Tagiru, pero su amigo no contesto.

-¿Taiki…?- se preocupó Shoutmon, también sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Y-Ya…- asintió Taiki, con un hilo de voz-… E-Está bien… S-Sí, Luke está… aquí- asintió nuevamente, haciendo que la liebre de ojos rojos, recuperándose del _golpe de sonido_ que tuvo, lo mirara, frunciendo levemente el ceño-S-Sí… L-Le pediré que-que me lleve… M-Mamá, tranquila… Tranquila, mamá, t-todo estará bien- aseguró el joven- N-Nos vemos… No intentaré nada… E-Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda- prometió, cortando.

Sus amigos lo miraron, preocupados.

-¿Q-Qué pasó, Taiki?- le preguntó Shoutmon, más preocupado.

Lo preocupó más al notar como su amigo temblaba.

Taiki se volteó, pálido.

-… L-Le dispararon a papá…-

* * *

-_… Aun los medios de seguridad intentan encontrar al o a los culpables en el atentado vivido en la mañana de este día, en el centro comercial de la ciudad, donde un ciudadano terminó con riesgo vital_\- hablaba una periodista desde la televisión que se encontraba en un salón de la habitación de un hotel, observado por Ryan, Raquel y Smith, este último sentado en una silla, fumando en silencio- _La víctima fue Kudou Etsu, el entrenador del equipo de futbol de Tokio, quien estaba pasando las vacaciones en la ciudad. Por lo que han sido capaces de informarnos los testigos, nadie fue capaz de ver a la persona que disparó el arma de fuego contra Kudou-san. Se dieron cuenta de que le habían disparado cuando cayó al piso, comenzando a sangrar. Se siguen buscando indicios del perpetrador, pero, según el jefe de la policía, debía ser un francotirador con una muy buena puntería. No sabemos con certeza si el incidente es parte de la cadena de ataques terroristas que ha vivido la ciudad los últimos meses, por lo que se le pide a la población mantener la calma y no exponerse lo suficiente…_\- pero Raquel apagó la televisión, seria.

-Entonces… Este era el segundo objetivo- sentenció la mujer- ¿De qué sirve matar a _Kudou Etsu?_\- le preguntó a Ryan, algo extrañada.

-No le disparé a matar- aseguró el hombre, serio.

-¿Querías agrandarle las vacaciones en el hospital?- sugirió Smith, sonriendo levemente.

-Le disparé entre el pulmón y el corazón- aseguró Ryan, haciendo que el rubio se atragantara con el humo- Pero no dañé ningún órgano vital, así que no morirá-

-Ese tipo de operaciones son delicadas, y pueden dejar al paciente en _coma_\- le señaló Raquel- Pero… ¿por qué?-

-… Necesitamos mantener a raya al_ Rey del Mundo Digital_\- le informó serio Ryan, sorprendiéndola un poco- Su poder, y su presencia… Si lo derrocáramos, podríamos provocar una guerra que no ganaríamos… Así que, para mantenerlo _tranquilo, _a él y a su compañero humano, los jefes me ordenaron dejar _fuera de servicio_ a uno de sus padres-

-Ya veo, como un soborno- entendió Smith- Con esto, les has demostrado que, si se meten en nuestro camino, su familia puede…- pasó el pulgar por su cuello.

-Ellos no se quedarán quietos si descubren que fuimos nosotros los que causamos esto- le aseguró Raquel, seria.

-Los jefes quieren que el Rey y el General del _Xros Heart_ comprendan que, aunque se enfrenten al Proyecto Iluminati, no pueden, **y no deben**, meterse con nuestros asuntos- le explicó el pelinegro- En lo personal, no es que me guste dispararle a un hombre que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero es mi trabajo-sentenció- Además… es una forma de decirle "_Hola"_ al Proyecto-agregó.

-Un "_Hola"_ al estilo de los americanos- sonrió Smith, frunciendo el ceño, comprendiendo que las cosas se pondrían más _movidas_ de lo que pensaba.

* * *

-_Kudou-san ya ha sido internado al Hospital, mientras la policía busca pistas del causante del atentado_\- hablaba un reportero desde la tablet que observaba Hana, sentada en una banca del parque, junto a la esposa de Héctor, Haru, y, detrás de ambos, el peliazul, quien miraba la noticia frunciendo el ceño- _Aun así, se le pide a la población tener mucha precaución. El ministerio está comenzando a tomar medidas sobre…_-

-… Son ellos- murmuró Hana, seria.

-¿No habrá sido de nuevo… Forward?- preguntó Haru, nerviosa.

-Green me mandó un mensaje, asegurándome que él, Red, LadyDevimon y su sección siguen en la base- le aseguró la peliceleste, frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay duda… Llegaron- murmuró Héctor- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Creen que nos intimidaran con este movimiento, pero se equivocan- aseguró Hana, seria- Aun así, debemos esperar ordenes de Salamandra para actuar-

-Mm…- el peliazul meditó, serio, hasta darse cuenta que un hombre joven detuvo su bicicleta cerca de ellos-Ah, Kyosuke- se acercó al pelinegro, quien jadeaba, cansado.

-He-Héctor-san… La noticia…- jadeó Kyosuke.

-Primero respira- le pidió el peliazul, a lo que el joven asintió- Si, nos acabamos de enterar. ¿Alguna orden?-

-S-Sí… S-Salamandra… P-Pidió una r-reunión de emergencia… Nos quiere a todos en la base…- jadeó Kyosuke.

-Y yo dejé el _charger_ en la casa- murmuró molesto consigo mismo Héctor.

-Es solo una reunión- le aseguró Hana, levantándose al igual que Haru- Nos darán una orden o precaución, y de ahí te sugiero reabastecerte- sacó su celular- Debo llamar a Kai. Le pedí que fuera con Klinge, Klauen y Fang a cazar a un _Bakomon_, pero lo mejor será que también vaya a la reunión-

-Mientras los llevaremos en el auto- le dijo Héctor, a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron y se dirigieron al vehículo- Kyosuke, lo siento, pero…- le indicó la bicicleta.

-S-Sí… intentaré no quedarme atrás- aseguró el joven, llorando a mares.

-… ¿Crees poder comunicarte con Jack?- le preguntó serio el hombre, pero Kyosuke negó.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para ver nuestro otro bando, Héctor-san- aseguró preocupado el pelinegro.

Héctor frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar sentir la misma incertidumbre que el joven.

* * *

-¡No dejen que escape!- ordenó Kai, persiguiendo por callejón a un _Bakomon_ verde que corría como podía, perseguido por aquellos seres humanoides con forma de tigre, lobo y zorro.

No lo entendía… Había salido a buscar a más niños para llevar a _Digimon Land_, pero… Pero jamás esperó que uno de esos niños… No solo intentara cazarlo… sino que lo hiciera… de esa modo tan horrible…

-¡Esto es pan comido!- aseguró Klinge, saltando en dirección al digimon, quien, asustado, lo atacó con su cinta, haciendo que cayera enredado al piso- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- comenzó a patalear, en un intento de quitarse la cinta.

-Idiota- bufó Klauen.

-Rayos- Kai saltó por encima del lobo, ignorándolo, dejándolo atrás.

-¡OYE!-

Pero el rubio se detuvo, ya que el digimon caja se había ido en un portal digital que abrió en la pared.

-Maldición…- bufó, mientras Klauen y Fang aterrizaban a su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos que venga otro?- sugirió la zorrita, curiosa.

-Eso tomará mucho tiempo…- el rubio se acercó a la zona de la pared por la que desapareció el digimon-Si pudiéramos analizar los datos que quedaron del portal…- murmuró, pensativo, ignorando como Klinge se retorcía en el piso a causa de la cinta que lo ataba.

Entonces, sonó su celular, extrañándolo.

-¿Sí?- contestó- Oye, Topacio…- comenzó a informarle, pero la mujer lo calló, explicándole la situación- ¿Reunión de emergencia…?- se extrañó, pero la mujer ya había cortado- Vieja-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Klauen, cruzándose de brazos.

-Piden que nos retiremos- explicó Kai, extrañado- Una reunión de emergencia, o eso parece-

-Ops. Cuando eso pasa, Kai. Es muy peligroso- aseguró Fang- Nos adelantaremos- le avisó, mientras el tigre blanco cargaba al lobo enredado.

El rubio asintió, y vio como los tres _I.A._ desaparecían de un salto.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntó, caminando por el callejón.

_-Debe ser grave, como para que interrumpan esta misión_\- le aseguró Tactimon, serio- _Será mejor que te apresures_-

-Bien-asintió el joven, comenzando a correr, saliendo del callejón, pero, para su sorpresa, chocó contra una persona, cayendo al piso- ¡ARG! ¡Ten más cuidado!- exigió, adolorido, pero se quedó callado al ver con quién chocó.

-… ¿Kai-kun…?- murmuró el relojero, mirando sorprendido al rubio.

-¿T-Tú…?- pálido, el joven se levantó de una, retrocediendo varios pasos.

-¡E-Espera, Kai-kun!- le pidió el anciano, levantándose.

-No… No esperaré… ¡Ya fue suficiente espera, anciano!- le gritó Kai, enfadado, y, sin más, comenzó a correr lejos.

-¡No! ¡Kai-kun!- lo llamó el anciano, y, del bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde estaba el xros loader café de aquel joven que huía, salió Red Vagimon.

-_SIR!-_lo llamó angustiado el digimon.

Al escuchar a su compañero, Kai se detuvo de golpe, sin habla.

-Kai-kun, espera, por favor- le pidió el relojero- Te hemos buscado por todas partes… ¡No puedes huir así como así!- le aseguró, serio- Pero, por favor… No vuelvas a hacerlo… Estás causando un gran daño… A Red Vagimon, a tus digimon… A tus amigos-

-¿Amigos…? ¿De quiénes hablas?- lo miró serio el rubio.

-_S-Sir…_ _if I did something wrong, I'm sorry...-_se disculpó Red Vagimon, dejándolo sorprendido_\- But please, don't go_-

Kai apretó sus puños, nervioso.

-… No es tu culpa, Red Vagimon- aseguró el joven, haciendo que el digimon lo mirara triste-… Pero ya he decidido mi camino… No quiero acercarme a ti, ni al resto…- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo, al igual que al anciano- No quiero que te manches del lodo con el que me planeo manchar-

-_S-Sir…?_\- lo miró preocupado Red Vagimon.

-K-Kai-kun… ¿D-De qué hablas…? ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?!- exigió saber el relojero, serio.

-¿Y a ti qué te interesa?- lo miró serio el joven, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, especialmente por la mirada fría que recibía de él- Si quieres saberlo, _informate_. ¿Qué acaso ya no te gusta resguardar la información?- sonrió con ironía.

-… Kai-kun- murmuró preocupado el Relojero.

-… Red Vagimon…- lo llamó Kai, tomando su atención-… _Goodbye_\- se despidió tristemente, antes de echar a correr.

-_S-SIR!- _se asustó el digimon, siguiendo al joven al igual que el anciano, y, al verlo entrar en otro callejón, entraron al mismo, pero se quedaron quietos al darse cuenta que estaba vacío-_… Sir…?_-murmuró con un hilo de voz, para después bajar la cabeza, apesadumbrado, bajando sus tentáculos con pesar.

El anciano apretó sus puños, nervioso y enojado.

"_P-Primero Kudou-san… y ahora tú, Kai…"_ Bagramon frunció el ceño, nervioso _"Esos ojos… Son los mismos ojos que tuve cuando decidí traicionar a mi hermano…Kai-kun… ¿Qué te ha pasado…?"_

* * *

En el _Hospital central_, en la sala de espera, estaba Yuno, sentada en los sillones, tapándose el rostro, nerviosa, junto a Akari y Zenjirou, quienes intentaba consolarla.

-¡Mamá!- Taiki, junto a Tagiru, Yuu, Saburo, Sky, Jack y Luke, estos últimos en sus formas humanas, apareció en una esquina.

-¡Taiki!- se alegró Akari, a lo que la mujer levantó la mirada, nerviosa.

-¡Llegaron!- sonrió Zenjirou.

-T-Taiki…- con un hilo de voz, Yuno se levantó y abrazó a su hijo, comenzando a llorar- Que alivio… Que alivio…-

Eso dejó quieto al joven, quien frunció el ceño, sintiendo como ardían sus ojos.

-L-Luke… G-Gracias por… por traerlo a salvo- le agradeció la mujer al pelinegro, quien la miraba, serio.

-_K-Kudou-san_… ¿C-cómo está… su marido?- preguntó Yuu, preocupado.

-E-Está en la-la operación…- respondió la mujer, separándose de su hijo, restregándose un ojo, intentando calmarse-A-Al parecer la bala… fue profunda…- cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar gemir del miedo que sentía-… E-Etsu-kun…-

-¡T-Todo estará bien!- le aseguró Tagiru, intentando sonreír- Todo…- pero Jack puso la mano en su hombro, tomando su atención.

El peliblanco, con el semblante serio, negó con la cabeza, indicando que, lo mejor, era mantenerse callados, ya que así se mantendría la calma.

Tagiru, asustado, asintió, nervioso.

Saburo y Sky intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos.

Yuno, tapándose la boca, no paraba de gemir, nerviosa, hasta que Luke le acarició la cabeza, tomando su atención.

-…- el pelinegro asintió, dándole ánimos.

-L-Luke…- gimió la mujer, tapándose el rostro, nerviosa, llorando en silencio.

Luke bajó la mano, comprendiendo que no podía hacer más por la _Hikari_.

-¿T-Taiki…?- Akari se acercó a su amigo, quien se mordía el labio, apretando sus puños, con el labio temblando- Taiki, todo estará bien- le aseguró, preocupada.

-L-Lo sé…- aseguró con un hilo de voz el joven, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas cursaran su mejilla- Lo sé… Lo sé- se restregó los ojos, con el antebrazo.

-Taiki…- Yuno se le acercó y abrazó, dejando que su hijo, quien ya no aguantara más, comenzara a llorar, asustado y preocupado- T-Tranquilo, tu padre es fuerte… Sabes que tu padre es fuerte-

-S-Sí…- gimió Taiki- L-Lo sé…-

Yuno cerró con fuerza los ojos, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su mejilla.

-T-Taiki-san…- murmuró preocupado Tagiru, nervioso.

* * *

-Yuno-chan… Taiki…- gimió Kokoromon, tan nerviosa, preocupada y triste como los demás digimon del xros loader.

-E-Estarán bien- aseguró Revolmon, intentando convencerse- El padre de Taiki no es cualquiera. Saldrá de esta-

-S-Sí…-asintieron Starmon y los Pickmons, preocupados.

Kokoromon, en eso, se dio cuenta que Shoutmon, a su lado, miraba horrorizado la pantalla que mostraba a Taiki llorando en silencio.

El dragón estaba descolocado… Horrorizado…

Nunca antes… había visto llorar así a su compañero… A su general, a su amigo… a quien lo salvó… Tantas veces…

Apretó sus dientes y sus colmillos, comprendiendo que Taiki, a pesar de sus hazañas, de su valor, de su perseverancia, y su compasión… seguía siendo un niño… Un niño, que estaba sufriendo… llorando desconsoladamente.

-No los perdonaré….- gruñó Shoutmon, enfurecido, preocupando a su prometida- Al maldito… Al desgraciado que se atrevió a dispararle a Etsu-san… A hacer llorar a Yuno-san y a Taiki… Quien se atrevió a lastimarlos… No me importa si fue un digimon, un humano, ¡LO QUE SEA…!-apretó con más fuerza sus puños, sin importarle que se causaba daño- **Voy a matarlo…**-

Kokoromon lo miró asustada, pero después triste, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas blancas.

Se le acercó y abrazó, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Todo… estará bien…-gimió Kokoromon, llorando en silencio, dejándolo callado-… Lo estará…- lo miró, con sus ojos rojo oscuro brillando más de lo normal.

-… Ko…- comprendiendo que sus palabras la asustaron, la abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole acurrucarse en su hombro- Todo… Todo estará bien- le aseguró, nervioso- Te lo prometo, así que, por favor… No llores- le pidió, acariciándole la cabeza.

-S-Sí…- gimió Kokoromon, cerrando sus ojos, asustada.

-No llores…- murmuró Shoutmon, y no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla del xros loader, que mostraba a su compañero-… No llores…-

"_Por favor… Taiki… No llores más…"_

* * *

Visdom, sentado en el techo de un edificio, miraba en silencio como los vehículos del cuerpo policial de la ciudad circulaban por las carreteras, siguiendo las pocas pistas que tenían contra el perpetrador del ataque ocurrido hacia unas horas en contra de un ciudadano.

-… Ocurrirá una guerra…- murmuró el monstruo, levantándose-… ¿Participaré, o no participaré…?- miró el cielo-… ¿Qué harás, Zodiaco…? ¿Entrarás al campo de batalla por un asunto emocional?- preguntó-… ¿Entrarás… por venganza?-

En ese mismo momento, Luke, observando en silencio como Yuno lloraba, abrazando a su hijo, se hizo la misma pregunta…

* * *

_***NovaStarPrime**__**: espero te haya gustado el dibujo^^-**_

_*****__**Fanny**__**: No sé mucho de climas, pero ahora aquí en Coquimbo, el otoño parece un invierno congelante {'''} Ojalá ya no tengas problemas con respecto a la contraseña^^'**_

_**-¿C-Cuánto tiempo debo quedarme?- preguntó V-mon, temblando de frío, dentro del balde de agua fría con hielo que Fanny le había dejado.**_

_**-Hasta que el lector lo diga^^'-**_

_**-¡ACHU! ¡ACHU! ¡¿Qué rayos con estas flores?!- se enfadó Gaiomon, sin dejar de estornudar.**_

_**-Upsi^^'-**_

_***Bridget**__**: Sara-chan regresó, así que todo está bien ahora XD. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo cap^^. Por cierto, subí hace poco uno nuevo de Viajes Comerciantes, para que vayas a leerlo, si quieres^^.**_

_*****__**OrionGreymon**__**:Pues, lamentablemente, ha pasado algo no solamente raro, sino grave… - -'**_

_*****__**takedigi**__**: Ojalá te haya gustado el cap^^.**_

_**Con respecto a digimon tri… No lo sé. No vi completo los nuevos cap, pero creo que esto está siendo mucho ruido y pocas nueces… No sé. Lo que le pasó a Leomon no me sorprendió (en realidad, me esperaba algo así cuando me enteré que estaría en esta saga de cap) Me sorprendió que Tk y Kari se quedaran sorprendidos con respecto a Ken… Como si supieran que él ya había vuelto a ser el Emperador Digimon… Pero… No lo sé… Mucho ruido, pocas nueces… Siento que quieren darle más trasfondo a los personajes humanos… Pero aun así… No shé^^'**_

_***ShadowyWriter**__**: Espero te haya gustado el cap, y, como has visto, la organización si se ha metido, pero no con los cazadores, así que pronto tendremos acción^^.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap, y prometo que el próximo habrá mucha acción, y un gran "choque de poderes"**_

_**Como pequeño spoiler, porque sé que tienen ansias, aviso que MidoriGumon… abrirá los ojos en el próximo cap ;) Y ocurrirán muchas cosas que han estado esperando XD.**_

_**No sé cuándo podré subir el próximo cap, porque regresé a la U y no quiero perderle el hilo a los estudios, pero eso no significa que no estaré por estos lares^^.**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y no olviden comentar XD!**_

_**PD: hace unas semanas subí dibujos al blog, así que me gustaría que fueran a verlos^^.**_

_**¡Nos vemos, y gracias por el apoyo XDD!**_


	36. El comienzo de la tormenta

_**El comienzo de la tormenta.**_

-Akari, ¿estás bien?-

En la habitación del departamento de su tía, quien preparaba entusiasmada la cena, Akari, sentada en su cama, abrazando a Cutemon, abrazó a un más al pequeño digimon, quien bajó sus orejas.

-… Yo… Estoy bien…- murmuró la joven pelirroja- Pero… pero Taiki…- no pudo evitar recordar cuando su amigo… su querido amigo se quebró ante la noticia de su padre…

La familia _Kudou_ estaba pasándola horrible, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer… Como Etsu fue internado, ni Cutemon ni Kokoromon podían usar sus poderes para sanarlo, ya que si lo hicieran… serían descubiertos…

Estaban de manos atadas.

"_Taiki…"_ pensó, abrazando más a Cutemon, quien cerró los ojos, nervioso…

* * *

_Departamento Tsurugi_.

-¡¿EH?!-exclamó Zenjirou, sorprendido.

-_¡Tsurugi!_\- reclamó molesta su vecina Konome, haciendo que el joven y Ballistamon inconscientemente se taparan la boca.

-Zenjirou, baja tu decibel- pidió el digimon, sentado junto a él en el pequeño salón del departamento.

-P-pero…- Zenjirou miró la nota que tenía en manos- Dejar una nota de _"Regresaré tarde del trabajo"_ es demasiado viejo- le explicó, señalando el papel- Nii-san es muy tradicional- suspiró, a lo que su compañero lo quedó mirando, pensando que tal vez era de familia ser muy _"tradicional"_.

-Estoy preocupado- admitió Ballistamon, a lo que su amigo lo miró tristemente.

-¡No debes preocuparte! ¡Si _Kudou Taiki_ es un gran rival, entonces su padre debe ser más fuerte aún!-le aseguró, en un intento de animarlo, por lo que el digimon asintió, algo más tranquilo.

-_¡Tsurugi!_\- volvió a escucharse la voz molesta de la vecina, por lo que nuevamente ambos compañeros se taparon la boca.

Si no querían problemas, lo mejor sería mantenerse en silencio más de lo normal.

* * *

-Entonces… Está decidido- sonrió Topacio.

Sentada en la sala de reuniones del _Proyecto Iluminati_, junto a Horfe, Mercurio y Forward, la mujer de pelo celeste sonrió, apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

Parado en una esquina de la habitación, estaba Visdom, quien frunció levemente el ceño, escuchando la reunión en silencio.

_-Sí_\- habló la voz de Salamandra tras la pantalla- _La organización nos ha llevado a esto. Ellos no se quedarán quietos y nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo_-

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?- preguntó serio Mercurio, haciendo que Forward lo mirara frunciendo el ceño.

-_Mercurio, tú y Tactimon se encargarán de ir tras el Rey y su General-_ordenó, a lo que el rubio asintió- _Aonuma Saburo intervendrá en tu camino, así que quiero que te lleves a Shademon-_

-¿Él ya está recuperado?- preguntó algo sorprendido el joven.

-Recuperado y listo para el combate- sonrió Topacio.

-_Esto será interesante_\- le aseguró Tactimon a Mercurio, tomando su atención- _Tendré al fin mi revancha contra Shoutmon… Además, tal vez pueda completar perfectamente, al fin, mi misión de borrar a todo V-mon-_

-… Bien por ti- murmuró Kai, decidiendo que él también haría lo que pudiese.

-_Horfe, quiero que neutralices al cazador Akashi Tagiru, y, si es posible, consigas la Reliquia Digital de Gumdramon_\- continuó Salamandra.

-Eso podría ser complicado- aseguró el peliazul, serio- Según los informes, aquellos de corazón oscuro no pueden tocar esos artefactos digitales- le recordó.

-_Es verdad, pero, entre ustedes cuatro, sé que eres el único más cercano para completar esta misión_\- le aseguró Salamandra, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño- _Amas a tu familia, y eso debe ser suficiente para que haya luz en ti_-

-Está bien… Lo mantendremos ocupado- asintió el peliazul, serio.

-Tendrás que regresar a tu hogar por el _charger_\- le mencionó Topacio.

-Le pediré a Esmeralda que vaya a recogerlo-

-Entonces yo iré por el _Darkness Loader_\- murmuró Forward.

-_No_. _Irá Topacio_\- contradijo Salamandra, enfadando al hombre y sorprendiendo levemente a la mujer- _Ella y Lilithmon podrán hacerle frente a DarkKnightmon, aprovechando que aún no está del todo recuperado_-

-_¡AL FIN PODRÉ CONCRETAR MI VENGANZA CONTRA ESE NIÑO SIN SENTIDO DE LA MODA Y LA DESENCIA!_\- chilló entusiasmada e indignada Lilithmon, haciendo que Mercurio mirara el _charger_ azul con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tactimon, ¿qué problema tiene la vampiro?- preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

-_Ella es un "Lord Demonio", no un vampiro_\- corrigió el samurái, cruzado de brazos-_Y, siendo honesto, tengo poca información de este asunto como tú-_aseguró, observando el _charger_ azul rodeado de fuego de venganza.

-Entonces ni tú la entiendes…- suspiró Kai, fastidiado.

-¿Quiere que lleve a Fang y al resto como apoyo?- le preguntó Topacio a la enorme pantalla negra, sonriendo al disfrutar disimuladamente de la mirada de furia de Forward- _Amano Yuu_ tiene muchos digimon con gran potencial-

-_No será necesario… Quiero que lleves a los Semi-digitales_\- ordenó Salamandra.

Eso sorprendió a los presentes. Visdom frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿A ellos…?- murmuró algo sorprendida Topacio.

-¿N-No estaban en proceso de creación?- le preguntó Mercurio, sorprendido.

-La construcción y copia digital en sus cuerpos ha terminado- le explicó la peliceleste- Y ya hicimos pruebas de que, al menos, obedecen mis comandos… Bueno, si eso quieres, Salamandra. Así será- sonrió- Sería un buen entrenamiento de campo… Aunque eso significa que quiere que los combates que libraremos contra el _Xros Heart_… ¿Sean en el plano humano?- preguntó, seria.

-_…-_ se hizo un silencio momentáneo- _Efectivamente. Quiero que combatan en el mundo humano_-

-Eso hará salir a la _organización_, si deciden participar en el combate- comprendió Horfe- Aunque pondremos a muchos civiles en peligro-

-¡Ya lo hicimos antes, y podemos hacerlo ahora!- le aseguró molesto Forward.

**-Habla por ti-** lo calló serio el peliazul, haciendo que mirara para otro lado, indignado.

Mercurio frunció el ceño, algo indeciso.

-_Soy consciente de que podemos causar un daño más grave que el que hemos hecho antes, tanto consientes, como __**inconscientemente**__\- _aseguró serio Salamandra, molestando más a Forward- _Pero espero que ustedes comprendan la situación, e intenten, en lo posible, causar menos daños a los que no sean nuestro objetivo. Recuerden: __**no deseamos una guerra humana**_-

-¡Sí!- asintieron Topacio, Horfe y Mercurio.

-… Sí- bufó Forward- ¿Y acaso esperas que me quede aquí con el mono?- le preguntó molesto a Salamandra.

-_… Entiendo. Forward, acompañaras a Mercurio-_sentenció Salamandra, sorprendiendo al rubio- _Esta sería su primera misión oficial, y, como se enfrentará al líder del Xros Heart y a Aonuma Saburo, necesitará incluso de tu ayuda y la de LadyDevimon. Sin contar que el odio que tiene el Rey contra ti puede ser un buen detonante para un punto ciego_\- ante eso, Forward no supo si sentirse ofendido o no-_ Visdom… Ve por Kudou Yuno-_

-… ¿Y Luke?- preguntó el encapuchado, serio.

-_… Ofrécele una última oportunidad de dejar de apoyar a la humana, y que te entregue los "virus solitarios" que resguarda. Él comprende la situación en la que está: Si combate, será por venganza, lo que conlleva al odio, y eso es lo que él ha intentado evadir después de la guerra en vuestro mundo_\- le recordó, serio.

-… ¿Actúo en el establecimiento en el que se encuentra?- preguntó Visdom.

-_… Habla con él ahí. Luke no podrá o no se atreverá a atacarte en el Hospital. NO con Kudou Etsu hospitalizado ahí-_

El monstruo asintió, y, dando media vuelta, se fue de la habitación.

-¿Qué haremos con los demás miembros de _Jäger?_\- le preguntó Horfe, serio.

-_Ellos tienen dos caminos: enfrentarlos a ustedes como apoyo, o evacuar a los civiles o cazadores que se vean afectados durante los combates. No serán mucho problema_\- aseguró Salamandra- _Y una última cosa, Mercurio, Forward_\- los llamó, tomando la atención de ambos- _Pueden usar fuerza letal contra Kudou Taiki. Él es irrelevante, al igual que Akashi Tagiru y Amano Yuu… Pero, espero que no intenten dañar a Aonuma Saburo, a menos a que sea sumamente necesario, __**¿entendido?**__\- _ordenó.

-Sí- asintió Mercurio, mientras Forward bufaba.

Esa orden no sorprendió a Kai… Él ya era consciente de la relación de Saburo con Salamandra…

Aunque… no es como si hubiera planeado atacar a Taiki… Su objetivo es el _Rey del Mundo Digital_, todo y todos lo demás son irrelevantes.

-_Y…._\- continuó Salamandra, tomando la atención de los cuatro miembros presentes- _Lo mismo va con el Relojero_\- ordenó, sorprendiendo un poco a Mercurio- _Estoy consciente de que él, tal vez, entre en combate. No sabemos qué digimon pueda ocupar, como su verdadera identidad, así que deben ser precavidos_. _¿Entendido?_-

-¡Sí!- respondieron Horfe, Topacio, Forward y Mercurio.

El joven frunció el ceño, decidido…

Nada ni nadie intervendría en su meta…

Con tal de cumplir su sueño… Su deseo…

Estaba dispuesto a pasar a llevar a los que fuesen necesario… para no volver a la soledad…

Entonces, tocaron la puerta de entrada, extrañando a los cuatro miembros principales del Proyecto.

-Aquí Blue- se escuchó.

-¿Blue…?-se extrañó Horfe.

-_Entra_\- ordenó Salamandra, por lo que la puerta se abrió, mostrando al mano derecha de Horfe.

-Disculpen interrumpir- se disculpó Blue- Sé que tenemos prohibido entrar en las reuniones, pero…-

-Si sabes, ¿por qué rayos estás aquí?- lo calló Forward, pero recibió un pisotón por parte de Horfe, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

-Ignóralo. Continua- le pidió Topacio, sin poder evitar como Forward se agarraba la boca, adolorido, mientras Mercurio miraba algo divertido a Horfe.

-Sí… Topacio, Klinge, Klauen y Fang desaparecieron- informó Blue, sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Cómo…?- la mujer se levantó, sorprendida.

-No desaparecieron- aseguró Visdom, tomando su atención y la de los demás- Solo obedecen mis órdenes-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Mercurio.

-¿Órdenes? ¿Qué ordenes?- exigió saber Topacio.

-_Una de las razones por las cuales Visdom me permite disponer de su poder es que yo le disponga de los medios para cometer sus fines_\- le aseguró Salamandra, tomando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Y cuál es tu fin?- exigió saber Horfe, serio, mentiras Blue tragaba saliva, algo nervioso.

-… Considero antinatural la descendencia de Luke- le aseguró Visdom, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Es verdad que _su hija_ tiene un gran potencial, a pesar de que no es luchadora, y el varón no saca su potencial-

-Entonces el objetivo primordial de esos _I.A._ es Sky, ¿no?- bufó Forward- Por algo Topacio la usó para su experimentación-

-… No- lo miró de reojo Visdom- Es Jack el más peligroso-

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Horfe, Topacio y Forward, quienes sabían que la liebre de ojos celestes tenía el sistema más peligroso, pero, al no saber manejarlo del todo, no representaba una gran amenaza.

Y que ahora… En esos precisos momentos, Visdom lo considerara primordial…

El monstruo encapuchado notó que Mercurio lo miraba seriamente, por lo que miró de reojo, pero, simplemente, pasó en silencio al lado de Blue, quien se quedó estático, y se fue...

Kyosuke lo vio irse, nervioso…

* * *

Era de noche en _Tokio_, pero no por eso era que había muy poca movilización en las calles y carreteras, sino porque se había puesto un toque de queda en la ciudad a causa del ataque sufrido en la mañana, por lo que los únicos que estaban en fuera eran los cuerpos militares haciendo patrulla.

* * *

-¿Seguros que es necesario prepararse, incluso a esta hora…?- bostezó Smith, sentado aburrido en el salón de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaban, mirando como Ryan y Raquel daban un último vistazo a sus armas.

-Cuanto te preparas, nunca importa la hora- aseguró la mujer, limpiando el cañón de su francotirador.

-Importa cuando quieres dormir…- suspiró el rubio, comenzando a prender un cigarro- Además, sería extraño que los del Proyecto hagan su movimiento esta noche- señaló, comenzando a fumar- Digo, aún falta semana y media para el 31- les recordó.

-Con mayor razón, tras nuestro _mensaje_ deberán ponerse alerta y decidir actuar- sentenció Ryan, preparando el gatillo de su escopeta, y apuntando a una lámpara encima de Smith, extrañándolo- Si no deciden actuar y enfrentarse a la _justicia_ de la _organización_, saben muy bien que el próximo que termine en el hospital…- disparó, pero, gracias al silenciador, dio la sensación que la lámpara se rompía sola, haciendo que Smith se levantara de una para librarse de los trozos de vidrio que cayeron-… Será _Yuno Kudou_-

-El apellido va primero- mencionó sin mirarlo Raquel, dejándolo quieto.

-Que cruel- mencionó Smith, mirando la lámpara destrozada en el piso- Pero, ¿por qué quieren a esa mujer? ¿Qué tiene de especial?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Lo único que sabemos es que, al parecer, tiene una conexión con el _I.A._ Luke- recordó Raquel, guardando su arma en el estuche- Aunque tal vez tenga una importancia mayor-

-Ya veo, ya veo… Me pregunto si irán también por las _Incompletas_ Kokoromon y Sky- se volvió a preguntar Smith- Debimos preguntarle a Delta A si las curaron, para tener un mejor panorama del asunto-

-Debieron, más bien, haberlos capturados para interrogarlos- corrigió Ryan, algo molesto.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Y después enfrentarnos a Luke, a Slayerdramon o a la Jefa? No es por nada, pero ahí pasó- aseguró Smith, soltando una bocanada de humo.

-Nunca nos especificaste las órdenes de lo que deberíamos hacer si nos encontrábamos con algún miembro de _Jäger_\- señaló seria Raquel, revisando unos explosivos- Lo que hicimos fue evitar algún conflicto que delatara nuestra posición a los civiles-

-_Tsch_. Está bien. Si lo dices así, no los reportaré- bufó fastidiado Ryan.

-Ya sabía que nos querías. Aunque Raquel es mía…- le aseguró Smith, pero se calló cuando la mujer le disparó en la punta del cigarrillo, apagándolo.

-Funciona el _silenciador_\- la mujer revisó la pistola, seria.

-… ¿No serás la hermana perdida de la Jefa?- la quedó mirando Smith, algo azul.

-Soy hija única-

-No era eso…-

Ryan, ignorando al rubio, sacó un cubo de metal en su cinturón, tomando la atención de Raquel.

-Entonces, ¿ya aprobaron su uso en combate?- preguntó, seria- Esa es la creación que más se acerca a un digimon-

-… Será una prueba de campo. No tiene un lenguaje, pero sigue comandos cortos, y ya tiene en su código que debe obedecerlos cuando provienen de nuestros timbres de voz- murmuró Ryan, guardando el cubo.

-Como un enorme perrito de laboratorio-sentenció Smith, prendiendo nuevamente su cigarro.

-¿Ya te alistaste?-

-Mi madre me enseñó que primero se deben hacer las tareas, para tener toda la tarde para jugar- sonrió el rubio- Hice mi equipo mientras ustedes planeaban. ¿Ven que son unos irresponsables?-

-Entonces, quiero que vayas a vigilar a _Yuu Amano_\- ordenó Ryan, ignorando la mayoría de lo que dijo- Raquel, irás con _Tagiru Akashi_, y yo iré con _Taiki Kudou_\- sentenció.

-Ignorando que volviste a omitir parte de la cultura japonesa…- murmuró Raquel, volviendo a dejarlo quieto- ¿Estás seguro de querer vigilar al hijo del hombre que dejaste en peligro vital?-lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-Su odio no me importa. Solo busco cumplir las órdenes de nuestros superiores- aseguró el pelinegro, serio.

-¿Tratarás de ir en contra del Rey?- preguntó Smith, fumando.

-… No si es necesario. Los de arriba ordenaron que, como último recurso, debemos matarlo para evitar que el Proyecto lo use el 31-recordó Ryan, sacando una pistola y revisando que el gatillo funcionaba- Decidiré conforme a la decisión-

-Muy bien…- sonrió el rubio- Al parecer el tiempo de jugar pronto comenzará…-

* * *

Sentado en un banco del silencioso y solitario parque, el Relojero, empuñando su bastón, apretó levemente sus manos, nervioso, y enojado al no haber sido capaz de detener a Kai…

Aquel joven al que le tenía tanto aprecio… estaba cometiendo sus mismos errores…

"_Kai… Debes parar… Puedes terminar con un castigo mayor que el mío…"_ miró su mano humana, serio _"Los castigos que reciben los humanos… son más crueles…"_apretó su puño, nervioso.

Entonces, le tendieron un café en lata, por lo que miró algo extrañado a Red Vagimon, quien traía uno para sí.

El digimon rojo le sonrió.

-Gracias, Red Vagimon- el anciano lo recibió, moviéndose un poco, permitiéndole al digimon rojo sentarse a su lado.

-_There are few humans in the streets_ _...They are scared_ ...- murmuró Red Vagimon, abriendo su lata con ayuda de sus tentáculos.

-Sí…- murmuró el Relojero, tomando un sorbo de café-… Es normal. En esta ciudad, donde los casos digitales pasan inadvertidos, últimamente no solo han salido a la luz parte de ellos, sino que muchos inocentes están siendo pasados a llevar-

-…- el digimon lo miró, y después la lata que tenía-…_Is Kai guilty of these events?-_ se preguntó, preocupado.

-…- Bagramon entrecerró los ojos, serio- Eso es lo que temó-

-… _I see_ \- murmuró, bajando la mirada- _It's my fault ... I'm his partner, and yet …-_dijo tristemente-_He has always been aggressive because of neglect ... I understand ... But I never dared to correct it... I am not worthy to be called his partner….-_

-… Te equivocas, Red Vagimon- le aseguró el Relojero, tomando su atención- Kai-kun siempre te necesitó a su lado… Incluso ahora…- sacó el xros loader café oscuro del joven-… En lo que está metido… Él mismo sabe las consecuencias y no quiere involucrarte ni al resto… No quiere causarte daño…- lo miró.

-…- el digimon bajó la mirada, sintiendo que las palabras del anciano no eran del todo ciertas, y hasta él mismo lo sabía…

Tal vez Kai… Tal vez él simplemente los veía como un estorbo…

"_Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarte… Kai…"_ el Relojero miró su mano _"Si tan solo no estuviera en este cuerpo tan débil…"_ apretó su puño…

* * *

_Residencia Tobari._

Ren observaba en silencio las noticias, sentado en el sillón, mientras Misty, sentada en la alfombra, le ponía contenta un vestido de juguete a Kuro, el cual mostraba una sonrisa forzada y una mirada casi-asesina, aguantando en lo posible los infantiles caprichos de su querida ama.

Dracmon estaba junto a la niña, vistiendo un traje de sirena que lo mantenía más callado de lo usual.

El joven peliazul frunció el ceño al ver que repetían nuevamente la noticia del atentado contra _Kudou Etsu_, recordando al hombre cuando trabajaron en la proposición del Rey y Kokoromon.

Parecía un buen hombre. Amable y callado… ¿Por qué lo atacarían?

¿Acaso el _Proyecto Iluminati_ comenzaría a atacar a los padres o familiares de los cazadores…?

Apretó levemente sus puños, recordando que sus padres no habían regresado durante el día, y solo mandando un mensaje, avisando que tenían trabajo…

¿Qué clase de jefe estúpido tenían, como para hacerlos trabajar en semejante situación…?

Miró frunciendo el ceño a Misty, quien, sin dejar la sonrisa, agarraba a Kuro de la cola, al ver que este quería huir cuando le propuso ponerse una peluca rubia, haciendo reír por lo bajo al digimon-sirena.

En eso, la pequeña se percató que su hermano la miraba, por lo que se volteó, haciendo que él desviara la mirada, algo fastidiado, y avergonzado.

-¿Hermanito?- preguntó, curiosa- ¿Quieres una peluca?- sugirió, sonriendo.

-No…- negó fastidiado Ren, mirándola de reojo, preocupado de que ella volviera a ser víctima de aquellos tipos-… Pareces muy feliz- le comentó, para desviar su atención.

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy conocí a _Blast-chan_ y a muchos _Ev-chans_! ¡Y nos hicimos amigos~!- sonrió la peliazul, dejando sentado al fastidiado Kuro en su regazo, y poniéndole la peluca, haciendo que el felino comenzara a ponerse rojo de furia y vergüenza, con vapor saliendo de sus orejas, formando un pitito parecido al de la tetera hirviendo- ¡Jugamos mucho antes de que papi regresara!- aseguró, sonriendo encantada- ¡Y ahora los tengo aquí~!- le mostró un objeto envuelto en cintas, haciendo que para su hermano fuera casi imposible saber qué era- ¡¿Están bonitos, verdad~?!-

Ren la quedó mirando.

-… ¿Blast… chan…?- parpadeó, a lo que ella asintió- ¿Quién es?-

-Un gatito muy brillante, ¿verdad, Kuro?- levantó al felino-princeso de elegantes rulos rubios- Nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad?-miró el _charger_ envuelto en cintas.

-S-Sí…- asintió levemente el gato, sin sacar la expresión de furia contenida a causa de ser tratado como un juguete.

* * *

_Dentro del charger decorado…_

-¡S…!- Blastmon iba a contestar, si los Evilmons no le tapan la boca en conjunto, extrañándolo bastante.

-Blastmon-sama. Será mejor que el hermano de Misty-chan no sepa de nosotros-evil- le aseguró uno de sus súbditos.

-Por eso le pedimos que nos ocultara con algo-evil- agregó otro.

-Aunque nos _envolvió_-evil- suspiró el tercero.

-¡Pero quiero jugar más libremente con Misty-chan!- pataleó Blastmon.

-¡Horfe se enfadará con nosotros si se entera que estamos en este lío-evil!-le aseguraron los tres digimon oscuros.

-Quedémonos calladitos-evil- le suplicó uno de ellos.

-No es justo… Quiero jugar… Soy libre para poder jugar… ¿Por qué son tan injustos conmigo?- murmuró apesadumbrado Blastmon, en un rincón lleno de aura deprimente.

Los Evilmons suspiraron.

* * *

Misty miró el _charger_ envuelto en cinta, extrañada. Le pareció escuchar las voces de _Blast-chan_ y sus amigos… ¿acaso querían jugar a algo…?

¿M-Misty…? ¿N-No quieres jugar a otra cosa que no sea a las muñecas?- pidió el gato, sudando a mares, tomando su atención.

-Nop- sonrió la niña, dejándolo el aparato envuelto en el piso, ignorando como el gato se deprimió- Ahora, Kuro, Dracmon- los llamó, sacando de su bolsito de juego una cajita rosada, extrañándolos- Hora de ponerse bonito- la abrió, mostrando maquillaje y delineadores.

Gato y digimon se quedaron de piedra.

-¡GHA!- Dracmon entró de inmediato al xros loader gris oscuro que estaba en la mesa de centro, dejando atrás la cola de sirena.

-¿Habrá ido al baño?- se preguntó Misty, mientras su hermano la miraba con una gota en la cabeza por haber sido capaz de asustar a un digimon con pintura para niña.

En eso, Ren se fijó que Kuro se desplazaba silenciosamente hacia el pasillo, en un intento de escapar de la pequeña, aprovechando que estaba distraída.

-Misty, Kuro dijo que quiere los labios verdes- le avisó a su hermanita, sobresaltando al gato.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró Misty, levantándose y percatándose del _shockeado_ felino- ¡Kuro, te pintaré muy bien los labios~!-

-¡MALDITO CAZADOR! ¡¿POR QUÉ JUSTO ABRISTE LA BOCAAAA?!-le gruñó Kuro, poniéndose frente a él, con una enorme espada de energía celeste en pata.

-¡SUELTA ESA COSA, O TE SACO UNA FOTO!-amenazó Ren, sacando su celular, demostrando que no estaba jugando.

-¡SERÁS UN….!-el gato se le abalanzó, haciendo ondear su vestido y cabello…

-Vamos, Kuro- Misty lo abrazó, impidiendo que atacara a Ren, quien se había puesto azul- No te pelees con mi hermano- le pidió, _apapachándolo-_ Ahora vamos al _Salón de Belleza…_\- se sentó en la alfombra, donde estaban todos los utensilios para el _cambio radical_.

-…- Kuro, sin soltar la espada, la miró enojado, pero, al ver que su inocente y querida ama le sonreía tiernamente, desistió- ¡ARG! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- y comenzó a golpear su cara contra el piso, intentando apaciguar su ira con eso, extrañando mucho a Misty.

Ren lo quedó mirando…

-…Gato idiota…-

* * *

-¡ARG! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TRATARME ASÍ ESA BOLSA CON CARNE?!- pataleaba enfurecido Gaiomon, restregándose el cabello plateado.

El samurái se quejaba en el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, observado por los aburridos Delta A y Ranamon.

-¿Ya te dijimos que Smith solo se defendió?- preguntó Ranamon, sentada en el cemento, apoyando sus mejillas en los brazos, y estos en las rodillas.

-¡¿Y TE PARECE QUE ME IMPORTA?!- gruñó Gaiomon- ¡Se atrevió a desafiarme! ¡A MI! ¡EL **ASESINO Y CAZA RECOMPENSAS NÚMERO 1 DEL MUNDO DIGITAL!**\- le recordó, indignado.

-A veces se me olvida que tienes ese título, _boca floja_\- suspiró sonriendo Ranamon.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ, ENANA DE…!-

-Te quise advertir que Smith es peligroso- le aseguró Delta A, ya cansado de tanta pataleta- Pero Smith, como el resto de humanos de la _organización_, poseen armas muy peligrosas…-

-¡ARAÑÓ MI ESPADA!- Gaiomon se la enseñó, exigiendo una explicación más contundente.

El dragón azul suspiró, cansado.

-Son armas con data, Gaiomon. **DATA**\- le repitió, subiéndose los lentes, cansado- No son como las armas humanas que son para herir materia… Estas armas no solo pueden dañar materia, sino que también datos, y nosotros, somos datos-

-¡SOY UN DIGIMON EVOLUCIONADO! ¡TE CREERÍA SI SEMEJANTE TRUCO BARATO PUDIERA CONTRA DIGIMON COMO GUMDRAMON-KUN, PERO **YO NO!**-

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO EN JAPONÉS! ¡¿Y SIGUES SIN ENTENDER?!-se exasperó Delta A- ¡¿Y SI TE HABLO EN ALEMÁN, O INGLÉS, O ESPAÑOL, O COREANO…?! ¡ARG! ¡CREO QUE TENDRÍA EL MISMO RESULTADO!-

-¡¿QUÉ ME INTENTAS DECIR, _RETRO?!_-

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE BURLES DE MI ESTILO, GAIOMON!-

Ranamon suspiró…

¿Por qué Luke tuvo que darles la orden de agruparse y esperar órdenes…?

¿Dónde estaba el líder suplente que detendría a semejantes bestias…?

* * *

_Residencia Akashi…_

Tagiru estaba recostado en su cama, mirando en silencio el techo de su habitación, rememorando los últimos acontecimientos…

La operación del padre de Taiki, Etsu, había terminado hacia unas horas. Los médicos dijeron que estaba estable, pero, por ahora, lo mejor sería vigilar su estado. Por seguridad, y para que el efecto de la operación tuviera éxito, tuvieron que inducir a un _coma_ a Etsu.

El joven frunció el ceño, preocupado por Etsu, por Yuno… y por Taiki…

Nunca lo había visto llorar… Siempre lo tenía como una figura ejemplar, o una persona valiente e inteligente… Pero, en ese momento, había demostrado que era tan solo era un año mayor que él, sufriendo una situación desesperada, que le causaba mucho dolor…

A regañadientes, había tenido que aceptar que Jack lo escoltara a su casa, mientras que Sky prometió proteger a Yuu, y Saburo aseguró que cuidaría a Taiki en la casa, así que se habían vuelto a dividir…

¿Luke…? Se había quedado con Yuno en el hospital… Él estaba bastante callado, más de lo usual…

Al parecer, en sus probabilidades nunca apareció que atacarían al marido de Yuno…

O… tal vez sí…

Tagiru frunció el ceño, intentando pensar que realmente a Luke se le pasó esa opción… Pero no lo sabía… Él ya había demostrado que puede actuar muy bien en una situación de emergencia, para que las cosas resultaran a favor de su bando. Como cuando fue el rescate de Saburo, y _actuó_ como si Visdom pudiera detenerlo durante el combate, permitiendo así que Ballistamon, Zenjirou, Taiki, Kokoromon y Shoutmon estuvieran en un peligro que logró hacer que el dragón recuperara la memoria y actualizara su evolución, mientras Zenjirou y Ballistamon lograron llegar a la evolución…

No estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar con respecto a Luke…

Tagiru suspiró, tapándose el rostro con las manos, cansado.

-_… ¿También estás nervioso?_\- Gumdramon salió del xros loader que estaba en la mesa de noche, aterrizando sentado en el estómago de su amigo, sin lastimarlo.

-… Sí… Nervioso y enojado…- murmuró Tagiru, mirando el techo- ¿Por qué llegarían a tanto… para atacar a _Kudou-san?_\- se preguntó, preocupado.

-…- Gumdramon lo miró serio, también preocupado- Pero… ¿quién fue?- le preguntó, tomando su atención-… Fue… ¿el _Proyecto Iluminati_, o la tal _Organización_?-

Tagiru abrió levemente los ojos, y miró nuevamente al techo, intentando pensar en una respuesta…

-¡No se me ocurre!- se rascó la cabeza, pataleando.

-¡Ya sabía que era imposible que pensaras en algo!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡¿Siquiera lo entendiste?!-

Y ambos compañeros comenzaron a tirarse de las mechas.

Jack, sentado en el techo de la residencia, específicamente encima de la habitación de Tagiru, movió inconscientemente sus largas orejas al detectar la pataleta de ambos compañeros.

-Hay que ver…- la liebre no pudo evitar suspirar- ¿Ya se les pasó el miedo?- se rascó la cabeza, algo extrañado.

"_Bueno… Tal vez sea lo mejor…"_ pensó Jack, mirando el cielo estrellado, recordando que Luke siempre lo hacía _"… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora…Sam?... Lo sé muy bien… Sé que entramos en guerra…"_ apretó sus puños _"Pero no quiero pelear de nuevo contra el tío Héctor ni con Kyosuke…"_ cerró con fuerza los ojos, pensando en alguna respuesta…

* * *

_Residencia Kudou…_

Taiki, tirado boca arriba en su cama a oscuras, estaba en silencio…

Intentaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido… Lo que le había ocurrido a su padre….

Apretó inconscientemente sus puños, sumamente nervioso.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-S-Sí… Pasen- Taiki se sentó, para ver entrar a su habitación a Shoutmon y Kokoromon.

-Hola, Taiki- sonrió la digimon naranja, acercándosele con una bandeja de comida, extrañándolo un poco- No has comido nada- le explicó, sonriendo, tendiéndole la bandeja.

-A-Ah, cierto- sonrió apenado Taiki, recibiéndola y dejándola en el escritorio- Gracias, Kokoromon-

-El té está caliente, así que tienes que tomártelo- le pidió la digimon.

-Sí, lo haré- le sonrió el joven, pero se extrañó nuevamente cuando ella lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en su polera roja.

-… Tienes que tomártelo… Sería malo que te resfriaras…- murmuró Kokoromon, levantando la cabeza, sonriéndole.

El joven le sonrió, agradecido.

-Sí, lo haré- le volvió a asegurar, agachándose y acariciándole la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-… Taiki- llamó Shoutmon, serio, tomando su atención-… No, nada- miró para otro lado.

-…- el pelicafé lo miró algo preocupado, y sonrió- Mi padre es fuerte, Shoutmon. Por eso sé que estará bien- le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo- Además, mi mamá y Luke se quedaron con él, así que no estoy tan preocupado- se le acercó, y buscó algo en su bolsillo- De verdad…- le tendió una _DigiMemory_-… Los padres son sorprendentes, ¿verdad?-

Shoutmon miró sorprendido la _DigiMemory_ de Omegamon que le tendía su compañero, por la que la tomó, y lo miró, sin comprender.

-… Lo siento, debí entregártela después de que recuperaras la memoria… Pero… decidí respetar tu silencio- sonrió tristemente Taiki, sorprendiéndolo- Aunque me equivoqué… Su lugar es a tu lado… Lo digas o no… Perdona-

-Está… bien…- murmuró el dragón, sin habla- ¡D-Digo! ¡N-No te preocupes!- se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo- T-Tú solo descansa, Taiki. Ha sido un día muy agotador para todos, así que tienes que descansar-le pidió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-_Como dice Shoutmon-_asintió de acuerdo Jijimon

_-Taiki, descansa-_le pidió Lillymon, preocupada por él.

_-Necesitas recuperar energías, así Akari no te regañará- _sonrió Lunamon.

-Lo siento… Los he preocupado- se disculpó Taiki, sacando el xros loader.

-_Es natural preocuparnos por usted, Taiki-dono_\- aseguró Knigthmon- _Pero le aseguramos que todo irá bien_-

_-¡Exacto!-_ asintió de acuerdo Starmon.

-_¡Sí!_\- asintieron los Pickmons.

-Así que sonríe- le pidió Kokoromon, tomando su mano- Eres fuerte, tu padre es fuerte… Tu familia es fuerte…-le sonrió.

-… Chicos…- sonrió Taiki, agradecido, sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran, tomando la atención de Shoutmon- Gracias- se restregó un ojo.

Kokoromon sonrió, hasta darse cuenta que Shoutmon bajó la mirada, preocupándola.

-Comeré y dormiré- les aseguró el joven, tomando la atención de ambos digimon- Se los prometo-

-S-Sí- sonrió Shoutmon, abriendo la puerta- Descansa, Taiki. Déjanos todo… Déjame todo a mí- le pidió, antes de salir.

-Todo estará bien- le aseguró Kokoromon, despidiéndose y cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

Taiki los vio salir, y sonrió, pero después se sentó, y se tapó el rostro con una mano, temblando levemente.

-_… Taiki…-_se preocupó y entristeció Jijimon.

-Es que… estoy agradecido…- sonrió Taiki, restregándose un ojo- Y… duele un poco…- admitió-… S-Sé que si Shoutmon… me ve así… No estará bien…-

Entonces, del xros loader salió ChibiKamemon, sorprendiendo al joven.

-…- el pequeño lo miró con los ojos llorosos y, sin decir nada, lo abrazó-… Todo… estará bien-

Taiki entrecerró los ojos y correspondió al gesto.

-S-Si…-

* * *

Saburo, sentado en el sillón del salón, con la gatita Ciel en su regazo, levantó la vista al ver bajar a los dos digimon por la escalera.

-¿Cómo está Taiki?- preguntó, y se preocupó cuando Kokoromon negó tristemente, mientras Shoutmon miraba para otro lado, en silencio.

-… Utiliza una sonrisa para ocultar su dolor para no preocuparnos…- murmuró Shoutmon, apretando sus puños, especialmente en el que tenía la _DigiMemory_-… Lo conozco demasiado bien para darme cuenta de eso…- apretó sus colmillos.

-… Shoutmon- murmuró Kokoromon, triste.

-Taiki es fuerte- les aseguró Saburo, tomando la atención de ambos digimon- No se rinde tan fácilmente, y siempre está ahí para apoyar al que lo necesita- sonrió tristemente, mirando a Ciel, quien ronroneaba- … Es asombroso… Tanto como Samanta…- le rascó la oreja a la gatita.

-…- Kokoromon sonrió un poco, pero después juntó sus manos-… Ambos son diferentes, ¿no?-

-¿También te diste cuenta?- sonrió tristemente Saburo-… Sí… Samanta y Taiki… Parecen las dos caras de la moneda-

-Aun así…- Kokoromon sonrió- Los quiero a ambos-

Saburo sonrió, en cambio Shoutmon, mirándola en silencio, miró para otro lado, serio.

El dragón miró el reloj de pared, notando lo tarde que era…

"_Taiki…"_ Shoutmon bajó la mirada _"Yuno-san… Etsu-san…"_ miró la _DigiMemory _en su mano_ "Yo… tengo un gran poder… pero aun así no he podido evitarlo… No he hecho nada al respecto…"_ frunció el ceño _"Padre… ¿qué debo hacer?"_ cerró los ojos, enojado, y simplemente guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo… sin saber si pedirle una respuesta a Omegamon… o a su propio corazón…

No se sentía listo… Fallaba, una y otra vez frente a sus débiles sentimientos, permitiendo que la data de Apocalymon hiciera acto de presencia…

No se sentía preparado para siquiera hablar cara a cara con Omegamon, el digimon que dio su vida para que la oscura data de aquel virus no lo consumiera…

-_… Majestad_\- lo llamó Vormundmon, a lo que el dragón miró de reojo a Saburo, quien sacó su xros loader crema- _¿Alguna orden que dar?_-

-… No sabemos quién fue el que atacó a Etsu-san- murmuró Shoutmon, serio- Aun así, dependiendo de lo que hagan a partir de ahora… Si nos encontramos frente a esta _Organización_, no debemos bajar la guardia…-

-_Muy bien_\- asintió el caballero café.

-Estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa- aseguró Saburo.

-_Cierra la boca_\- ordenó Vormundmon, dejándolo en blanco.

-… Yo solo quiero… dar buena vibra…- murmuró apesadumbrado el joven, ignorando como en su xros loader se escuchaba el gemido de dolor del caballero al ser golpeado por D'arcmon, haciendo que Kokoromon sonriera con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Ignóralo, Saburo-kun_\- le pidió D'arcmon, mientras detrás de ella Vormundmon, tirado en el suelo digital, se abrazaba adolorido el estómago- _Pero tienes razón. Estaremos preparados para cualquier movimiento del enemigo_-

-…- Shoutmon frunció levemente el ceño- D'arcmon, Vormundmon- llamó.

-_¿S-Sí?_\- asintió el Dukemon, incorporándose adolorido.

-Ustedes están más acostumbrados a combatir contra humanos, ¿verdad?- preguntó el dragón.

-_Me temo que yo no cuento con una gran experiencia en ese ámbito_\- admitió Vormundmon- _Ya que, aunque soy compañero de este humano, he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo vigilándolo a usted, Rey-_le recordó.

-_La Jefa no suele darme misiones de enfrentamiento, sino investigación y recopilación de datos, así que no podemos darle un plano completo de los sucesos que acontecerán_-le aseguró D'arcmon, comprendiendo que el Rey quería ese tipo de opinión.

-… Kokoromon- llamó a su pareja, quien parpadeó un poco- ¿Y tú?-

-Bueno… No lo sé…- admitió triste la digimon-… Los movimientos del Proyecto siempre han sido… demasiado planeados… Sobre la _Organización_…- negó con la cabeza- Lo siento, tampoco puedo asegurarte su patrón de ataque-

-Pero tal vez no hagan nada- sugirió Saburo, pero se calló cuando el dragón frunció el ceño.

-…- Shoutmon, simplemente, se dirigió a la puerta de la calle- Estaré en el techo- advirtió.

-¡¿E-Eh?!- Saburo parpadeó, sorprendido, pero, para su sorpresa, el dragón ya se había retirado.

_-No hagas escandalo-_ exigió Vormundmon, tomando su atención- _El Rey está molesto, así que es normal que quiera estar solo_-

-…- el joven miró su xros loader, y miró preocupado a Kokoromon, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando su anillo.

-…- la digimon puso sus manos en su pecho, y respiró hondo-… ¿Estorbaría… si estoy con él?- le preguntó a su amigo, quien sonrió, y negó.

Ante eso, Kokoromon sonrió, y se fue de la casa cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

Saburo la miró irse sonriendo, hasta notar que Ciel le maulló, pidiendo más cariño.

-Je… Todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado- sonrió el joven, acariciando la oreja de la gatita ploma, quien comenzó a ronronear.

* * *

Kokoromon cerró suavemente la puerta de la calle, y se volteó, observando el pequeño jardín que tenían los _Kudou_.

Sonrió, y respiró profundo, disfrutando del aire frío de la noche, y del silencio que bañaba la cuadra.

Se dio ánimos con unos gestos, y, después de saltar hacia el techo del estacionamiento de la casa, saltó al tejado, aterrizando en el borde, pero se resbaló y cayó, pero alguien agarró su mano a tiempo.

Parpadeó, y miró arriba, para ver que fue Shoutmon quien la sujetaba.

-Upsi- sonrió avergonzada, a lo que el dragón suspiró.

-Vamos, Kokoromon- la ayudó a subir- Debes tener más cuidado. El frío hace que el techo se humedezca- le señaló, a lo que ella volvió a sonreír avergonzada.

-Cierto, ya estamos en otoño- sonrió Kokoromon- Y pronto vendrá invierno, y con eso diciembre, y significará que será mi cumpleaños~- recordó emocionada, sonrojando un poco a Shoutmon, quien miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla.

-Cierto… 24 de Diciembre…- murmuró el dragón, tapando un poco su boca, meditativo.

-Sipi, antes de navidad- sonrió contenta Kokoromon.

_-¿Navidad?-_ la quedó mirando Shoutmon, extrañado- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es una celebración humana- le explicó Kokoromon, caminando por el tejado- Los adultos dejan regalos a los niños bajo un árbol de navidad. Hay luces, nieve, chocolate caliente, guirnaldas, música…- miró el cielo- Es como el _Halloween_\- le sonrió.

-…- Shoutmon parpadeó-… He escuchado a Yuno-san y a Taiki hablar de _Halloween_… A Tagiru también… Y que ese día será ese _Eclipse…_\- meditó pensativo-¿Pero qué es?-

Eso hizo parpadear a Kokoromon, quien se detuvo, sorprendida de que Shoutmon no conociera ni siquiera _Halloween_.

-B-Bueno…- jugó con sus dedos- Los niños se disfrazan y van a pedir dulces a las casas- le explicó, extrañándolo bastante- Es una tradición al igual que Navidad, y Pascua-

-_¿Pascua…?_-

-Se les da a los niños huevitos de chocolate-

-¿Huevos…?- ahora el Rey estaba más confundido- Los humanos tienen tradiciones muy extrañas-

-Pensé que los digimon también tenían _navidad_\- admitió Kokoromon.

-Tenemos tradiciones diferentes. En invierno tenemos la "_Cena de Invierno"_. Todos los digimon se reúnen con sus amigos y familias a una gran cena, y los más pequeños participan en varios juegos o competiciones- contó Shoutmon- En esa época suelo ir a los orfanatos a jugar con los niños- sonrió, a lo que su pareja sonrió enternecida.

-Suena parecido…- sonrió Kokoromon, y volvió a resbalarse, casi rodando por completo por todo el tejado si Shoutmon no la detiene a tiempo.

-¿Te parece que bajemos?- le sugirió el dragón, mirándola con una gota en la cabeza, y Kokoromon, ignorando que estaba boca abajo, sonrió y negó.

-El cielo nocturno es hermoso- le aseguró, sentándose- Y quieres un lugar tranquilo para pensar- le señaló.

-Bueno, sí- admitió Shoutmon, sentándose a su lado, sonrojándose un poco cuando Kokoromon se acurrucó en su hombro.

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó la digimon, curiosa.

-… No lo sé…- suspiró su pareja, poniendo su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la tan preciada _DigiMemory_-… No quiero saberlo- admitió, extrañándola.

-… ¿Shoutmon?- se preocupó Kokoromon, y más al ver como el digimon apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-… Yo… **quiero venganza**…- gruñó, frunciendo el ceño-… Quiero vengarme de los desgraciados que se atrevieron… a hacerle esto a Taiki… a mi general… a mi mejor amigo- apretó con fuerza sus colmillos-… Él estaba llorando… Yuno-san también lloraba… Etsu-san… está en coma… **No puedo dejar las cosas así-**frunció más el ceño, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad, alertando a Kokoromon.

-… ¿Cuernomon…?- Kokoromon lo miró preocupada- Eso… La venganza no resolverá nada-

-**¡Tú no estás en mi posición!**\- el dragón se levantó, con sus ojos ámbar mirándola peligrosamente- **¡Los padres de tu compañera ya están muertos, así que no entiendes mi desesperación de no poder hacer nada por los de Taiki!**_**-**_

Kokoromon lo miró dolida.

-Lo sé…- se levantó, mirando a su pareja, sumamente triste-… Pero conozco ese mismo dolor- le aseguró.

Eso sorprendió al dragón, dejándolo sin palabras.

La V-mon naranja levantó sus manos hacia el rostro del digimon, algo reacia a tocarlo, ya que quería que él mismo fuera capaz de controlar esa pizca de data oscura que emergió dentro de él, pero no alcanzó, ya que el dragón retrocedió un paso, desconfiado.

-… Duele mucho…- le aseguró Kokoromon, con los ojos brillosos-… A mi aun me duele- dio un paso hacia él, pero volvió a resbalarse, haciendo que inconscientemente ella parpadeara en blanco al darse cuenta que su torpeza era demasiado, antes de comenzar a rodar por el tejado y caer por el tejado.

Pero, cuando cayó al patio, no sintió dolor, por lo que, algo sorprendida, abrió los ojos, para ver que estaba encima de Shoutmon, quien la abrazaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados… Él había logrado interceptarla antes de que cayera…

-… ¿Shoutmon…?- murmuró sorprendida la digimon, a lo que el dragón abrió un ojo, mostrando que había vuelto a su tono azulado.

-… Esta vez fue mi culpa…- le sonrió costosamente el Rey, haciéndola sonreír-… Kokoromon, yo… lo que dije recién…-intentó disculparse, avergonzado-… Nunca quise… jamás yo… ¡Tengo miedo!- confesó, sorprendiéndola- Últimamente… Desde que recuperé mi memoria… Por mi enfado... mis emociones negativas… La data oscura de Apocalymon nubla mi juicio y… y me hace decir cosas que… que… Ya no quiero herirte más- le aseguró, pero se calló al ver que ella le sonreía conmovida-… ¿Kokoromon…?-

-… No serás derrotado- le aseguró Kokoromon- Me protegiste de la caída antes de tocarme… Y mi casco no ha brillado…- le señaló- Esta vez, yo no te purifiqué para calmarte- sonrió, contenta, sorprendiéndolo- Tu mismo puedes controlar esa data oscura. Confío en ti, Cuernomon-

-… Ko…- murmuró sorprendido Shoutmon, sin palabras, a lo que ella sonrió, contenta.

-Tú estás bien, y Etsu-san está bien, al igual que Yuno-chan y Taiki- le aseguró Kokoromon, dándole ánimos- ¿Verdad?-

-…- el dragón parpadeó, y se rió por lo bajo, extrañándola, y más cuando la sentó, sentándose él también-… Sí, tienes razón- juntó su nariz con la de ella.

-Jeje- sonrió contenta la digimon, pero se quedó callada cuando el dragón le dio un suave beso.

-… Gracias, Kokoromon- Shoutmon se separó lentamente y le acarició las mejillas, considerando que su pareja se veía sumamente tierna con sus mejillas blancas color rojo por la vergüenza-… Por estar a mi lado… Apoyarme… Confiar en mí…-

Kokoromon parpadeó, y sonrió sonrojada.

-¡Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo!- lo abrazó tiernamente, a lo que el dragón correspondió al gesto.

Shoutmon sonrió levemente, pero comenzó a sentir dolor en la garganta, por lo que se aferró más a su pareja, quien al principio se extrañó, pero después sonrió tristemente.

-… Está bien, Shoutmon- le sonrió Kokoromon, separándose un poco de él-… Al igual que Taiki… también te duele, ¿verdad?-le acarició la mejilla, a lo que el dragón cerró con fuerza sus ojos, haciendo una mueca.

El Rey comenzó a temblar, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas, entristeciendo a Kokoromon, quien, con suavidad, abrazó su rostro, a lo que el dragón se aferró con fuerza a ella.

-Todo estará bien- le aseguró la digimon, sin molestarle que Shoutmon se aferrara a ella con fuerza, acurrucándose en su pecho- Todo estará bien…- murmuró tristemente, acariciándole la cabeza.

* * *

_Departamento Amano…_

Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, pero eso no significaba que estaba deshabitada.

Yuu, parado frente a la enorme ventana del salón, observaba en silencio como la ciudad estaba levemente iluminada, indicando que a esa hora había poca gente fuera, lo que era inusual, ya que esa ciudad siempre estaba llena de movimiento.

El joven bajó un poco la mirada, recordando tristemente cuando Taiki, su amigo, se había quebrado porque su padre había sido herido….

"_No soy Superman… Soy como tú"_

Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría…

Al principio, cuando Taiki lo había rescatado, no las entendió… Estaba convencido de que Taiki era superior en muchos sentidos, y por eso siempre salía victorioso, pero, cuando Shoutmon murió frente a él, con la intención de protegerlos, de darles una oportunidad, Taiki se había quebrado…

Le había demostrado que, en realidad, eran iguales… Si Taiki demostraba fortaleza, era porque se esforzaba, si los digimon peleaban y se arriesgaban por él, era por su gran corazón, y el hecho de que la evolución de Shoutmon fuera una de las más poderosas, era porque compartían una gran amistad…

Aun así… él no era _Superman…_

-… Taiki-san…- murmuró Yuu, preocupado.

-¿Yuu?- escuchó, por lo que se volteó, para ver a Damemon entrar al salón, mirándolo preocupado.

-Lo siento, Damemon- el rubio se acercó a su amigo, agachándose para estar a su lado- Es que Sky-chan aun no regresa de revisar el perímetro, y me preocupé un poco- admitió

-Está bien, después de todo, eres un buen niño- sonrió el digimon blanco, tendiéndole el xros loader amarillo, a lo que el joven sonrió tristemente y lo tomó- Por eso sé que también te preocupas por Taiki y su padre-le aseguró.

-… Me da miedo- admitió Yuu, preocupado-… Que lleguen a herir a Etsu-san solamente porque es el padre de Taiki-san… ¿Tanto valen sus ideales, para amenazar de esa forma una vida inocente?-

Ante eso, Damemon bajó un poco la mirada, extrañando al rubio.

-Es como dijo Luke, Yuu. Las vidas inocentes son el precio para que los recursos aumenten-dame- murmuró triste el digimon blanco.

-¡Pero…!- Yuu se levantó, intentando buscar una frase que negara la realidad, la cruda realidad- ¡Es injusto!-

-… Yuu…- se entristeció Damemon-… ¿Sabes? Creo que soy igual a Luke- admitió, tomando la atención del joven- Recuerda… mis manos también están manchadas…-

Yuu abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras en su mente veía las imágenes de cuando, hacia casi dos años, al pensar que el Mundo Digital era un mundo sin vida y solo programas sin sentimientos… muchos digimon fueron borrados…

-… No- murmuró el rubio, agachándose y abrazando a Damemon, quien correspondió al gesto- ¡No es tu culpa, Damemon! ¡Fui yo quien…! ¡Mis manos también están manchadas…! Pero… Pero…-cerró los ojos fuertemente-… Damemon… Tú no eres como el Proyecto Iluminati… No eres como la _Organización_\- le aseguró.

-… Yuu…- Damemon le dio palmaditas en la espalda al notar lo afectado que estaba su amigo-… Realmente, eres un buen niño-dame-sonrió levemente.

* * *

_Hospital…_

A pesar de que había terminado la hora de visita, los médicos permitieron a Yuno y a Luke quedarse junto a Etsu, ya que era demasiado peligroso salir en la noche.

La habitación en la que dejaron internado a Etsu era una individual, ya que su estado era delicado.

Y ahí, sentada a su lado, estaba Yuno, observando a su marido inconsciente, con aquel tubo que le ayudaba a respirar a causa de su estado.

La peli naranja miró los lentes que tenía en mano… Los lentes de su marido…

Se tapó el rostro con una mano, temblando levemente.

Luke, en su forma humana, era el único además de ella en la habitación.

El pelinegro observaba el fondo de pantalla en su celular blanco… No sabía por qué siempre lo hacía… pero tenía la certeza que la época en la que Jack, Kokoromon, Sky y Samanta eran niños… cuando Félix y Hinata estaban con vida… Fue una época bastante tranquila y cómoda para él…

-Luke…- lo llamó Yuno, tomando su atención-… ¿Él…? ¿Etsu-kun estará bien?- preguntó sin mirarlo, temblando un poco.

-…- el pelinegro guardó el celular y se acercó a su amiga-… La operación extrajo la bala, pero aún deben regenerarse las células y tejidos perdidos, sin contar…-

-¿Lo estará?- le preguntó angustiada, con lágrimas cursando sus mejillas.

-…- Luke frunció el ceño al verla así, y miró a Etsu-… Si reposa, tiene 70% de recuperarse en un plazo de diez a quince días- murmuró.

Al escucharlo, Yuno se tapó el rostro, sumamente aliviada.

-…- el joven la miró de reojo-… Siempre…- murmuró, tomando su atención-… Has sido llorona-le comentó, extrañándola- Tus lágrimas… Tus palabras… Nunca las he entendido del todo…- admitió-… Pero… creo que puedo comprender tus intenciones- aseguró.

Ante eso, Yuno sonrió cariñosamente.

-Gracias, Luke. Por estar a mi lado- le agradeció, tomando la mano de su marido, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que él correspondiese al gesto-… Oye-lo llamó, haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara-… ¿Tú… sabías que esto le pasaría a Etsu-kun?- preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-…- Luke la miró, serio-… Las probabilidades de que atacasen a _Kudou Etsu_ para mantener al margen a _Kudou Taiki_ y al Rey eran del 85%-

Al escucharlo, Yuno se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de su marido.

-¿Por qué…?- murmuró, temblando levemente, extrañando al joven-… ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste…?-

-…- Luke cerró los ojos-… Porque es favorable para nosotros que esto pasara-

Yuno se mordió el labio, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

-Él es… mi marido…- murmuró la peli naranja.

-… Lo sé…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-…- Luke la miró-… Su vida no me es importante- le aseguró, dejándola quieta- En verdad, la vida de tu hijo tampoco lo es… Si lo protejo, es porque sé cuál sería la carga emocional que tu sufrirías si muere… Y si los dos miembros del Xros Heart terminan con el mismo destino, él sufriría, y tu compartirías su dolor…-

Yuno apretó sus manos…

-… ¿Por qué… me proteges…?- murmuró, quieta- ¿Acaso porque somos amigos…?-

-… En parte…- aseguró Luke- Pero porque eres vital para la misión…-

Entonces, Yuno se levantó y le dio una cachetada al pelinegro, quien se quedó quieto, con la cabeza ladeada.

-¡No puedo creerlo…!- le aseguró dolida Yuno-¡P-Pensé que éramos amigos…! ¡Y aun así…! ¡Sabías que mi marido…! ¡Que Etsu-kun podría ser herido, y aun así…!- lo miró enojada, con las lágrimas cursando sus mejillas- ¿En serio… has permitido esto… solo por una misión?-

-Sí…- Luke la miró, serio- A pesar de que he convivido con ustedes… Para mí las vidas humanas siguen siendo… _inútiles_-

Yuno lo miró horrorizada, y después enojada, apretando tanto sus puños que no se dio cuenta que se dañaba.

-… Eres… _un monstruo-_le aseguró enfurecida.

-… Lo sé-

-No… No lo sabes…- Yuno se limpió una mejilla, mirándolo dolida y enojada- Pensé que éramos amigos… Que a pesar de que soy de los _Hikari_, como monstruo de los _Wolf_, me considerabas una amiga… Pero aun así, después de todo lo que hemos pasado… ¡Después de todo…!- se mordió el labio- ¡Para ti, sigo siendo un humano manipulable… que puedes usar… a tu antojo…!-

-…- Luke no dijo nada, solo la miró seriamente.

-Lárgate- le pidió la mujer, temblando con fuerza- Solo lárgate… Vete… No quiero… No quiero volver a verte… Nunca más…- lo miró enojada- T-Te lo ordenó como _Hikari Yuno_… Por el acuerdo que tienen los _Hikari_ y los _Wolf_… Lárgate… **Zodiaco…**\- se dio la vuelta, tapándose la boca.

-…- Luke siguió sin decir palabra, y levantó el brazo con intención de acariciar la cabeza de la mujer, pero, al ver que ella reprimía el llanto, lo bajó y se dio media vuelta-… Entendido…- murmuró, y, sin más, se retiró cerrando en silencio la puerta.

Al verlo irse, Yuno se desplomó en la silla, tapándose el rostro, llorando amargamente…

Se sentía traicionada, utilizada… Después de todo lo que vivieron… Sus aventuras… Luke… Luke seguía siendo… Zodiaco…

-D-Derek…- gimió Yuno-… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora…?-

* * *

Cuando entró al pasillo tras cerrar la puerta, Luke no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver que las enfermeras y médicos en el lugar estuvieran tirados en el piso, inconscientes, ni que hubiera un humo verde impregnado el ambiente.

-Tu manera de pensar sigue siendo… extraña- escuchó, por lo que miró a Visdom, quien apoyado en la espalda, sacudió su bastón, el cual dejó de emanar aquel humo- Sabes la razón de por qué vine, ¿verdad? Si no fuera así, no habrías dicho esas mentiras- aseguró, incorporándose, mirando serio a Luke.

-… Fueron mentiras… y en parte no…- murmuró Luke, rodeado de aura blanca, tomando de a poco su forma de liebre- Pero, si Yuno me odia, no detendrá nuestro combate-

-¿Tienes odio?- preguntó Visdom, serio.

-… Yo sabía que atacarían en algún momento a _Kudou Etsu…_ y las consecuencias positivas que convendrían a Jäger_… _por eso me odio…- murmuró la liebre, mirando con sus ojos rojos a Visdom, quien frunció el ceño, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente- No importa que mi hermano Jack haya logrado superar la guerra… Ni que _Zoe Hikari_ haya intentado corregirme… Parte de mi sigue teniendo a _Zodiaco…_ Al _Asesino de las Estrellas…_ Al asesino de humanos y monstruos-admitió, serio-… Sigo aun sin ser capaz de ver lo valioso de la vida humana… Si tengo una pérdida… No sé cómo reaccionar… Lloro… No sé por qué… Al final… Los humanos son interesantes-sonrió levemente, sin saber por qué sonreía.

-¿Sigue siendo esa tu respuesta?- preguntó serio Visdom-

-No me detendré, Visdom- aseguró Luke- _Jäger_ no es muy diferente a cualquier asociación en un conflicto bélico… Pero hay algo que me gusta de estar ahí-

-¿Qué diferencia tiene _Jäger_ con los _malos?_\- preguntó el encapuchado, serio.

-… No me ven como un arma- admitió sinceramente Luke- Por eso… En agradecimiento… Quiero que ganen- frunció el ceño.

-…- Visdom lo miró serio, y sacudió su bastón- Nunca podré convencerte que los humanos son solo seres que debes dejar ir, ¿verdad?- sentenció- Es algo irónico… Entre los dos, tú eres el que más a matado-

-… Sí, es irónico…- admitió Luke- No quiero que entres ni dañes a los dos humanos tras esta puerta… Al igual que los demás pacientes de este establecimiento médico… Pelear contra ti, de cualquier forma, terminaría causando daño… ¿Tengo que entregarme?-

-El Proyecto ya ha hecho su movimiento… Me parece que la _Organización _ también…- aseguró Visdom, poniendo la punta de su bastón en el mentón de Luke, quien no se movió, ya que sabía muy bien que no debía enfrentarse al encapuchado en aquel lugar tan delicado- ¿Qué hay de _Jäger?-_

-… Nosotros…-Luke lo miró serio, con sus ojos rojos sin vida-… Seguiremos actuando-

Entonces, de debajo de ambos, se abrió un portal de llamas blancas, sorprendiendo a Visdom, y, antes de que reaccionara, había sido succionado junto a Luke…

* * *

-Mmmmmmmmm- Sky, sentada en cuclillas al borde de un techo, cercano al departamento de Yuu, entrecerró sus ojos verdes.

-¿Sky-san?-Wizardmon, quien era el único que la acompañaba, la miró extrañado.

-… No me gusta- murmuró la joven, tapando más su cabeza con su sombrero de lana negro- Que ataquen a las familias de sus objetivos… No me gusta- le aseguró, deprimida.

El joven mago la miró tristemente. Se le acercó y sentó a su lado, tomando su atención.

-Sky-san, siempre has sido una persona muy amable- le aseguró el digimon, extrañándola- Aunque mis experimentos para buscar la cura del _virus solitario_ nunca resultaron, jamás me culpaste por ello…- le recordó.

-Es que sabía que te esforzabas al máximo- le sonrió Sky, y se extrañó que el mago sonriera tranquilamente.

-Te preocupas mucho por los extraños, y eres capaz de ver bondad en ellos… Incluso en salvajes como Gaiomon- continuo Wizardmon- Eres una buena persona, Sky-san-

-…- Sky lo miró sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rascarse la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada- ¡Exageras!- aseguró.

-_¡Sky es buena gente!_\- aseguró Bearmon en el xros loader verde-agua.

-_Pero es como las demás chicas de Jäger_\- Rapidmon negó con la cabeza, recordando cuantas veces las temibles mujeres de la organización a la que pertenecía le golpeaban ferozmente por cualquier motivo.

-Es verdad…- admitió Wizardmon.

-Jejeje- sonrió Sky, avergonzada-… Ahora que lo mencionas…- murmuró, extrañando al mago-… Gaiomon… ¿Estará bien?- se preguntó, mirando el cielo con sus ojos verdes.

-…- ante su pregunta, Wizardmon no pudo evitar sonreír, sin querer admitir que también le preocupaba aquel samurái- Mala hierba nunca muere-

-¡Exacto!- sonrió contenta Sky, pero, de repente, miró para todos lados, mientras el mago se levantaba, blandiendo su bastón- ¿Nos… observan?-

-… Eso parece- murmuró Wizardmon, mientras la joven a su lado se levantaba, alerta y confusa.

Entonces, varias siluetas delgadas y de al menos dos metros de altura se les abalanzaron, haciendo que, de la sorpresa, Sky abriera sus ojos verdes…

* * *

_Departamento Amano…_

-¿Te sientes mejor, Yuu?- le preguntó Damemon a su amigo, ambos sentados en el sillón.

-S-Sí…- sonrió el joven, restregándose los ojos-… Es que… todo esto… Todos esos actos inconscientes…- suspiró-… Los detesto… ¿Por qué atacar a Kudou-san…? ¿Qué les hizo él?-

-_… No es que él les haya hecho algo_\- le aseguró DarkKnightmon, haciendo que el rubio sacara su xros loader, algo sorprendido- _Les interesa las consecuencias_-

-¿Consecuencias…?- murmuró Yuu.

-_Demostrando que pueden herir, e incluso matar a un familiar, el Proyecto Iluminati o la Organización le ha demostrado a Taiki-kun y a Shoutmon de lo que son capaces… - _le explicó seriamente el caballero oscuro- _Les demostraron que, si se meten en su camino, no solo será un familiar el que caiga en estado crítico; puede ser un amigo, un conocido, un vecino, un desconocido… _\- eso sorprendió a Yuu-_… Le han demostrado a Taiki-kun que sus acciones a favor del Mundo Digital, contrarias a los que estas organizaciones quieren, acabaran castigadas por el daño a un externo_-

-¡Pero…!- se molestó Yuu- ¡¿E-Eso es solo porque no podrían atacar directamente a Taiki-san y a Shoutmon?!-

-_… Efectivamente…-_

Ante eso, Yuu apretó su puño, molesto, mientras Damemon bajaba la mirada.

-_… Efectivamente… son iguales a mí-_murmuró DarkKnightmon, sorprendiendo al joven- _Yo hice lo mismo… Le hice lo mismo a mi hermano mayor, Omegamon…-_el caballero apretó su puño- _Cegado por el poder y la oscuridad, Nii-sama y yo lo traicionamos… Fuimos por su hijo, y su esposa… Por inocentes… Yuu… Si quieres odiarme por eso… Está bien… También te use a ti y a tu hermana para mis fines… No soy diferente a tus enemigos_-le aseguró, serio.

-… DarkKnightmon…- murmuró Yuu-… No, te equivocas en algo- le aseguró, negando con la cabeza, extrañando al digimon oscuro- Eres diferente a ellos… porque eres mi _amigo_\- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo.

Sus palabras dejaron sin habla a DarkKnightmon, quien se tapó el rostro con una mano, sin poder creer que ese niño… era tan bueno.

Yuu sonrió, a lo que Damemon se rió por lo bajo, extrañándolo.

Entonces, la ventana del departamento se destruyó por completo, asustando a Yuu y a Damemon, especialmente porque lo que lo había roto cayó en la mesa blanca del comedor, rompiéndola con gran estruendo.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- Yuu se levantó sorprendido, y se asustó por completo al ver que, quien había caído… era Sky- ¡SKY-CHAN!- se horrorizó.

La joven, tirada entre los trozos de vidrio y madera, frunció levemente el ceño. Mostraba cortes en los brazos y piernas, y uno en la mejilla.

-¡SKY-CHAN!- Yuu se le acercó junto a Damemon, tomando con cuidado a la peligris, quien frunció el ceño y abrió apenas los ojos.

-¡Sky-chan, aguanta!- le pidió Damemon.

-¡¿Quién fue…?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- exigió saber el rubio, preocupado y enojado- ¡¿Dónde está Wizardmon?!-

-… Damemon… _You…_\- murmuró costosamente Sky-… Son… _Kopierer_-eso los dejó quietos-… Kopierer… en el mundo humano…-

-… ¿Qué…? No puede ser…-murmuró Yuu.

El rubio miró a la ventana rota, para ver como aterrizaban cerca de ella unos seis seres de diamante morado, altos y flacos, sin rostro ni manos. Sus piernas eran puntiagudas al igual que sus brazos, y su tronco tenía la forma de un rombo, al igual que la cabeza sin boca ni ojos.

Yuu abrió los ojos, sorprendido…

-¿Son… Kopierer…?- murmuró Damemon.

-_¡Sí! ¡Emboscaron a Sky y a Wizardmon!_\- habló Rapidmon desde el xros loader en el bolsillo de la joven, tomando la atención de Yuu- _¡Dejaron a Wizardmon atrás y trajeron a Sky…! ¡Tienes que huir, Yuu! ¡Van por tu xros loader!-_

Eso sorprendió aún más al rubio.

-Es una gran sorpresa, ¿verdad?- escucharon, por lo que miraron al frente, para ver que una séptima criatura aterrizó, llevando en brazos a Topacio, quien sonrió de lado.

-¿Tú…?- Yuu frunció levemente el ceño, sin saber quién era, con exactitud, esa mujer- Eres del Proyecto Iluminati, ¿verdad?- exigió saber, mientras Sky cerraba los ojos con fuerza, adolorida.

-No nos hemos presentado todavía- sonrió la peliceleste, incorporándose, mientras sus criaturas estaban atentas- Soy _Topacio_-

Ante eso, Yuu abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

-¡¿Eres tú quien experimenta con los digimon?!- se enfureció el joven, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

-Puedes tomarlo de esa forma- aseguró la mujer, caminando por el departamento, deteniéndose a ver una fotografía de _Amano Nene_ en una repisa- Tienes una hermana con buen estilo- le comentó.

Yuu frunció el ceño, enojado, mientras Damemon no perdía de vista a los _Kopierer_, quienes hacían girar de vez en cuando su cabeza.

El joven no sabía qué hacer… No podía llamar a sus amigos sin que se dieran cuenta… Y combatir en el departamento no era la mejor idea, ya que había gente en los demás pisos…

-… ¿Cómo es que estos _Kopierer_… están aquí?- preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo.

\- Son _Semi-Digitales_\- sonrió Topacio, sacando una pistola, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Yuu- La etapa _evolucionada_ de los Kopierer-

-¿Dirás de los digimon con los que experimentaron?- murmuró el rubio, enojado.

-… Ya veo. Eres bastante pacifista- sonrió Topacio- Es extraño que Lilithmon me diga que le causaste una _ofensa_-

-_¡NO ES EXTRAÑO! ¡ESE NIÑO ES UN LOBO EN PIEL DE OVEJA QUE ATENTA CONTRA LA DIGNIDAD!-_se sacudió el _charger_ azul.

-¿L-Lilithmon?- parpadeó el joven, algo sorprendido- Entonces tú también regresaste- frunció el ceño, serio, a lo que Damemon se puso en guardia mirando el _charger_ en el cinturón de Topacio.

-_¡EXACTAMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_chilló, haciendo que Yuu y Damemon se taparan los oídos, mientras Sky se sentaba de una, agarrándose la cabeza por el ruido- _¡NO LO HE OLVIDADO, NO TE HE OLVIDADO…!-_se sacudió con fuerza el _charger_, a lo que la peliceleste simplemente le dio unas palmaditas, gesto que indicaba que la comprendía pero que quería que se callara.

-¿Olvidado? ¿Qué cosa?- parpadeó Sky, algo desorientada.

-_¡LO QUE ME HICISTE MERECE LAS PENAS DEL INFIERNO!-_aseguró la mujer dentro del aparato, el cual Topacio sacó, sin poder creer que no se calmara.

-… ¿Lo que te hice…?- parpadeó Yuu, y, de golpe, se quedó quieto..._._

-¿No será… por lo de aquella vez… dame…?- sugirió Damemon, sabiendo que no era el momento oportuno, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír sumamente nervioso, recordando cierta _digixros_ tan poderosa… pero algo _llamativa…_

-**No tengo idea**\- Yuu miró para otro lado, sobresaltando a su compañero al ver que la mirada de su amigo era opaca.

-_¡¿QUÉ COSAAA?!- _exigió saber indignada Lilithmon, sacudiendo con fuerza el _charger_.

-**No tengo idea de lo que hablas…-** murmuró Yuu, aun con esa mirada perdida.

Sky ladeó la cabeza, ya muy extrañada.

-¿Podría ser que la mente de Yuu está bloqueando ese recuerdo inconscientemente?- se preguntó Damemon- Te equivocas si piensas que eso es muy _Yuu_. Suena más a _Tagiru_-dame- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-_¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡TAL VEZ ÉL PUEDA BLOQUEAR ESE RECUERDOOOOO! ¡PERO YO NOOOOOOO!_\- chilló más indignada Lilithmon.

-Bueno, es tan solo un niño. ¿No me dijiste que esa _digixros_ era muy _vergonzosa?_\- le preguntó Topacio.

-_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIERO NI RECORDARLA! ¡VENGANZA! ¡PIDO Y EXIJO VENGANZAAAA! ¡O EXPLOTARÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_

-La última vez que casi explotas estuviste a punto de destrozar el _charger_\- le recordó la peliceleste, chasqueando sus dedos, a lo que los _Semi-Digitales_ se prepararon, tomando la atención de los tres amigos- Así que simplemente conseguiremos el _Darknes Loader_, y aunque me da pena, te dejaré _vengarte_ de este niño-

-¡No dejaré que dañes a _You!_\- Sky se levantó, en defensa, pero cayó de rodillas, jadeando.

-¡Sky-chan, no te levantes!- le pidió el rubio, hasta notar que la joven tenía fiebre- ¿Qué…? _¡¿Espinas?!-_ se dio cuenta de inmediato, y miró a los _Semi-Digitales_, o en realidad a los brazos de punta de estos…

No eran brazos… Y esas piernas puntiagudas tampoco debían serlo… El cuerpo de cada uno de ellos era una _Espina_ en sí…

-_¡Esto es un Súper problema! ¡Sky-chan, entra al Súper Xros loader!_\- sugirió SuperStarmon.

-No… puedo…- jadeó la joven-… No puedo entrar con el… xros loader…- posó su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba su aparato verde agua, a lo que en su interior Rapidmon frunció el ceño, mientras Bearmon mordía su gorra de los nervios.

"_Si tan solo tuviéramos un chip espacio-temporal…"_ pensó la liebre plateada, apretando sus puños.

-Cierto, un xros loader- murmuró sonriendo Topacio, tomando la atención de sus enemigos- No solo me ha sorprendido tu nueva apariencia, Sky, sino el hecho de que tienes un xros loader… Tal puedas ocuparlo por tu sangre humana, o no, al fin y al cabo, los digimon también pueden usar xros loader-

La joven frunció el ceño.

-_¡DÉJAME SALIR Y VENGARMEEEEEEEEEE!_\- chilló impaciente Lilithmon.

-_¡Daremos apoyo!_-aseguró SuperStarmon, a lo que sus seguidores y Octomon asintieron, de acuerdo.

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño, serio.

-No podemos pelear aquí- murmuró Yuu- Podemos dañar o herir a las demás personas en el edificio…- apretó sus puños, nervioso.

-Exactamente- sonrió Topacio- Así que, si no quieres que gente inocente salga lastimada, danos tu xros loader- tendió su mano hacia el joven, quien frunció el ceño.

Damemon se puso alerta, hasta que notó que su amigo dejó de apretar sus puños.

-… Sky-chan… Tengo un favor que pedirte…- murmuró el joven, tomando la atención de la peligris-… ¿Puedes moverte?-

-S-Sí…- asintió Sky, extrañada.

-Bien…- Yuu miró serio a Topacio, quien frunció el ceño- ¡DAMEMON!-

-¡SÍ!_ ¡BOOST ATTACK!_-

Entonces, todo el departamento se llenó del gas maloliente que expulsó el digimon, haciendo que Topacio se tapara la boca, asqueada, mientras sus _Semi-Digitales_ se sacudían con violencia y caían al piso.

"_R-Rayos… ¿Se dio cuenta que tienen un factor de rastreo muy alto…?"_ pensó enfurecida la mujer, apoyándose en la pared al sentir mareos.

Ella había diseñado a los _Semi-Digitales_ de tal forma en que se creyera que no tenían sistema olfativo… Pero Yuu se dio cuenta que no era así…

"_Je… No esta tan mal, chico"_ no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de la situación.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar como, de entre el humo, salía disparado DarkKnightmon, llevando en sus brazos a Yuu, Damemon, y una mareada Sky, alejándose por el cielo nocturno del departamento.

-Lo siento, Sky-chan- se disculpó sinceramente Damemon con la joven, quien parecía a punto de vomitar.

-Mal olor… muy malo...- gimió Sky.

-Tenemos que buscar un terreno donde no haya humanos, Yuu- le avisó el caballero negro, a lo que el joven asintió.

-_¡NO HUIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_\- chilló Lilithmon, y, antes de que Topacio reaccionara, la mujer digital salió del _charger_ y se abalanzó a DarkKnightmon, quien, al tener sujeto a los dos jóvenes y al digimon, no pudo bloquear su zarpazo, terminando cayendo a la calle, impactando con fuerza en la acera, para sorpresa de las pocas personas que hacían sus compras.

-¡Lilithmon, nos expondrás!- le gritó Topacio, pero la digimon no la escuchó, más bien, se alejó velozmente para sobrevolar el área donde habían caído sus enemigos- _Tsch_\- se molestó levemente.

Debía esperar a que pasaran los efectos del gas para que los _Semi-Digitales_ pudieran actuar.

* * *

-…A-Ay…- gimió Yuu, tirado en la calle cerca de DarkKnightmon, Damemon y Sky, quien aún seguía mareada por lo anterior.

-¿Y-Yuu?- lo llamó Damemon, incorporándose adolorido.

-Estoy… bien…- gimió el rubio, sentándose de a poco.

Pero recuperó de inmediato el sentido al darse cuenta que eran rodeados por personas, que miraban asustados al pequeño ser blanco y al enorme caballero negro. Algunos hablaban entre sí asustados, y otros sacaban fotos, como si fuera el mejor momento para aquello.

-… No…- murmuró asustado, dándose cuenta que estaban expuestos.

DarkKnightmon se incorporó un poco, pero de inmediato cubrió su costado, tomando la atención de Yuu.

Entonces, las cintas de Lilithmon comenzaron a cortar parte de los edificios, alertando a las personas, provocando que varias huyeran a causa de los escombros que caían.

Sky levantó la mirada al ver que algunos caían hacia ella, por lo que inconscientemente se tapó la cabeza, pero no fue necesario, porque el rayo que lanzó DarkKnightmon desde su lanza desintegraron los escombros, dejándola algo sorprendida.

-¡ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA!- le aseguró Lilithmon a Yuu, sobrevolando la calle, aterrorizando más a las personas, haciendo que Sky recuperara el sentido por el sonido estridente de sus pasos al correr desenfrenadamente- ¡NO TERMINARÁ HASTA QUE CONCRETE MI VENGANZA CONTRA TI!-

-Al parecer, ella resultó ser una mujer bastante rencorosa- murmuró DarkKnightmon, sudando un poco, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Yuu al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡TAMPOCO ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI!-chilló Lilithmon- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ TE APROVECHASTE DEL PODER QUE BAGRAMON-SAMA TE DIO…! ¡ERES IGUAL DE CULPABLE QUE ESTE NIÑITO DE MIS PENURIAS!- pataleó, pero después sonrió y levantó un poco su guante dorado, el cual tenía sangre en las puntas, alertando a Yuu- Pero al menos te he demostrado lo peligrosa que puede ser una _mujer rencorosa_\- sonrió peligrosamente.

-¡DarkKnightmon!- se preocupó Yuu, mirando al caballero, dándose cuenta que estaba tapando su herida.

-No es nada…- murmuró el digimon negro, sudando un poco.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Lilithmon- ¿Has olvidado que mi guante derecho puede _corromper_ cualquier cosa?- indicó su guante dorado- Gracias a cómo me _regresó_ Topacio, esta habilidad ha aumentado en gran medida… Y supongo que puedes notarlo, ¿no?- sonrió aún más, disfrutando de la seriedad del caballero- ¡Poco a poco te irás corrompiendo, y entonces no podrás proteger a ese niño!-

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño.

-¡DarkKnightmon, entra al xros loader!- le pidió Yuu, pero el caballero se levantó, dándole la espalda.

-Damemon, Sky, aléjense lo más que puedan- ordenó el digimon, sorprendiéndolos- Lilithmon es más poderosa que antes, y en algún momento vendrán a pelear esos _Semi-digitales_, y aún hay humanos presentes- miró de reojo a las personas que no podían moverse del miedo, mientras otras huían despavoridas.

-¡No pienso abandonarte!- le aseguró asustado Yuu.

-¡NO ME IGNOREN!_-_se enfureció Lilithmon, abalanzándose, pero se detuvo cuando unas raíces, que emergieron de la tierra la agarraron fuertemente- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!-pataleó.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Yuu, y miró para atrás, para ver a Miho junto a Blossomon, ignorando a las personas que corrían en dirección contraria- ¡¿Miho-san?!-

-¡Lo siento, Yuu-kun!- su amiga se le acercó- ¡Sé que no debemos sacar a nuestros digimon en plena calle….! ¡Pero no puedo abandonarte!- aseguró, con su xros loader celeste en mano

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, y miró serio a Lilithmon, quien se soltó del agarre de Blossomon, quien rugió molesta.

-¡DarkKnightmon! ¡Yo tampoco te abandonaré!- le aseguró Yuu, a lo que el caballero suspiró levemente, extrañándolo.

-Yuu es un buen niño, ¿verdad?- Damemon se puso al lado de DarkKnightmon, quien sonrió levemente.

-¡VOY A EXPLOTAR!- chilló indignada Lilithmon, abalanzándoseles.

-_¡Damemon! ¡Chou-shinka!_\- Yuu levantó su xros loader, haciendo evolucionar a Damemon.

Entonces, Tuwarmon y DarkKnightmon se abalanzaron a Lilithmon, quien frunció el ceño, indignada.

-Sky-chan, ¿puedes moverte?- Yuu y Miho se acercaron a la joven, quien sonrió cansada.

-Quiero… dormir… Pero me preocupa Wizardmon…- admitió, cansada.

-Terminaremos pronto con esto e iremos por él- le prometió Yuu, a lo que Sky sonrió.

* * *

-¡Algo debió pasar!- murmuró molesto Delta A, saltando por los tejados con Ranamon en su espalda, mientras Gaiomon los seguía, serio.

Habían sentido que las personas en las calles comenzaban a huir en una dirección, por lo que, preocupados, comenzaron a viajar en dirección contraria.

Gaiomon frunció el ceño… Tenía un mal presentimiento…

-¡AH! ¡Miren!- señaló Ranamon, a lo que ambos digimon se detuvieron.

La joven señalaba una calle, en donde se veía un cráter en medio de la acera, el cual era rodeado por varias personas curiosas y asustadas.

-¿Qué rayos…?- Gaiomon entrecerró los ojos, algo molesto por tanto misterio, pero se quedó quieto cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba dentro del cráter…

-¡¿Wizardmon?!- se horrorizó Delta A.

El joven mago estaba inconsciente en la tierra, con claras marcas de garra en su cuerpo. A su lado, estaba su bastón quebrado…

Gaiomon apretó con fuerza sus puños y, después de un salto, aterrizó frente a la multitud de curiosos, que se asustaron más al ver a un ser de ese tamaño, alejándose raudamente.

-¡Es-Espera, Gaiomon! ¡No debemos exponernos a los humanos…!- intentó hablarle Delta A, pero Ranamon se bajó de su espalda.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!- le aseguró su amiga, antes de saltar del techo.

El dragón azul no pudo negar eso, por lo que la siguió.

-¡Oye, Nerd!- Gaiomon sentó de los hombros a Wizardmon- ¡Reacciona, maldición!- comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-¡Deja de lastimarlo más!- Ranamon le dio un fuerte tirón de cabello, ignorando como aterrizaba cerca de ellos Delta A.

Wizardmon frunció levemente el ceño y abrió cansado los ojos, tomando la atención de los tres digimon.

-… ¿Gaio… mon…? ¿Ranamon-san…? ¿Delta A-san?- murmuró agotado el mago.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- le preguntó el dragón, preocupado y serio.

El mago iba a hablar, pero gimió, adolorido.

-¡ESCÚPELO DE UNA VEZ!- pataleó enfurecido Gaiomon, sin paciencia.

-S-Se llevaron a Sky-san…- gimió Wizardmon, sudando un poco- Eran… Kopierer…- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Al escuchar que se llevaron a la joven, Gaiomon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿K-Kopierer? ¿En el plano humano?- murmuró sorprendido Delta A, a lo que el mago asintió, tosiendo un poco.

-Ay no- Ranamon puso su mano en la frente de su amigo- ¡Fiebre! ¡¿Tienen _espinas?!_\- se sorprendió y asustó- ¡Tenemos que llevarte con Kokoromon!- lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento…- gimió Wizardmon- Gaiomon… lo siento- se disculpó con el samurái, quien estaba quieto-… No pude evitarlo… No pude proteger a Sky-san…- bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

El samurái apretó sus puños, enojado.

-¡TU SOLO VE A QUE TE CUREN, YO IRÉ POR LA OREJAS!- lo señaló enojado, sobresaltándolo- ¡Y MÁS TE VALE NO SER BORRADO, PORQUE SI LO PERMITES VOY A BUSCARTE Y MATARTE!- aseguró, antes de irse de un salto, dejando perplejo al mago.

-_Tsch_, no me gusta, pero tendremos que confiar en él- Delta A frunció el ceño- Ranamon, sube con Wizardmon, los llevaré con Kokoromon-

-S-Sí- asintió su amiga.

"_Cuento contigo… salvaje…"_ jadeó Wizardmon, adolorido.

* * *

-Mm… Que interesante- sonrió Smith, caminando tranquilamente en dirección contraria que el resto de las personas que huían del combate efectuado por Tuwarmon, DarkKnightmon y Blossomon, contra Lilithmon- ¿Me meto, o no?-

* * *

_Residencia Kudou_.

Kokoromon y Shoutmon, sentados en el techo de la casa, levantaron la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto es….?- murmuró preocupada la digimon, mientras su pareja se levantaba, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay digimon combatiendo…- Shoutmon frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato miró a la calle, para ver a dos personas en ella mirando la casa.

Eran Forward, y un joven rubio de la edad de Tagiru vistiendo el uniforme del Proyecto Iluminati.

-¡¿For…?!- Kokoromon se levantó asustada, mientras Shoutmon sacaba su micrófono, enojado.

-Así que al fin decidieron un ataque directo- gruñó el Rey, enojado.

-Tienes dos opciones- le dijo serio Mercurio, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, y sorprendiendo a Kokoromon- Entrégate por las buenas, Rey, o por las malas-sacó su _charger _rojo.

-Eso depende… ¿Ustedes están relacionados con el ataque al padre de Taiki?- gruñó Shoutmon, enojado.

-Quien sabe- sonrió con suficiencia Forward, enojando más al dragón.

"_S-Su voz…"_ Kokoromon no podía dejar de mirar sorprendida al joven _"N-No puede ser… K… ¿Kai…?"_

-Compórtate, Rey. O el padre de tu compañero no será el único que vaya al hospital- aseguró LadyDevimon, sobrevolando el área.

-No vayas a arruinarlo- le ordenó Forward a Mercurio, quien frunció el ceño, mirando serio a Kokoromon, quien retrocedió un paso, asustada, a lo que Shoutmon se puso frente a ella, ocultándola de la vista de sus enemigos.

-No soy tu- aseguró serio el rubio- _¡Tactimon! ¡Shademon!-_levantó el _charger_, provocando que el samurái apareciera en el cielo nocturno, y el digimon oscuro frente al joven.

Al ver a sus enemigos, Shoutmon frunció el ceño, hasta darse cuenta que Kokoromon cayó sentada al piso, mirando asustada a Tactimon, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Kokoromon, reacciona!- le pidió Shoutmon, pero sabía que no había caso…

Ella estaba inconscientemente en _shock_ al ver al asesino de su raza, y de los padres de Samanta…

El digimon que le había arrebatado a su familia.

-¿Comenzamos esto?- pidió Tactimon, blandiendo su espada con funda, haciendo fruncir el ceño al dragón.

-¡Di que sí, Forward~!- le pidió LadyDevimon, haciendo bufar al humano- ¡Kya~! ¡Eres tan malo~!-

-_Tsch_. Shademon, mátalos- ordenó Mercurio.

Respondiendo a su comando, el digimon sombra aumento su tamaño, para sorpresa de Shoutmon y Kokoromon.

Entonces, arremetió contra la casa, por lo que Shoutmon se abalanzó a Kokoromon para protegerla del impacto, en el momento en que el ataque de Shademon destrozaba parte del hogar….

* * *

En una de las calles vacías de la ciudad, aparecieron por un portal Horfe y Esmeralda.

-Iré a mi posición, te encargo el _charger_\- le dijo el peliazul a su esposa.

-… Sí- asintió ella, algo preocupada.

-Sé lo que hago- le aseguró Horfe, antes de alejarse, pero se detuvo por una bala que aterrizó cerca de su pie, obligándolo a retroceder de un paso y sacar una pistola, apuntando a la dirección en donde dispararon, mirando hacia el techo, donde Raquel, con su francotirador, frunció el ceño.

Al verla, el matrimonio abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Vas a la casa de los _Akashi_?- preguntó la mujer de tez morena, apuntando a los miembros del Proyecto- Lo lamento, pero la _Organización_ no se quedará de brazos cruzados- aseguró, seria.

Horfe frunció el ceño…

* * *

_Residencia Akashi_.

Jack frunció el ceño, y miró para todos lados.

Sentía que lo observaban… No le gustaba…

Entonces, se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, para ver abalanzársele a Klauen.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el tigre le agarró el rostro con su mano de metal, y, con una gran fuerza, lo tiró contra el techo, haciéndolo atravesar no solo esa parte de la casa, sino la habitación de Tagiru, hasta aterrizar con fuerza encima de la mesa del salón, asustando a los padres del joven, ya que la madre había estado lavando la losa y el padre leyendo en el celular, levantándose de inmediato ante lo sucedido.

-¡¿E-EH?!- Tagiru y Gumdramon se levantaron de inmediato, mirando asustados el agujero en el piso- ¡JACK!- lo llamó asustado el joven, pero, antes de asomarse, alguien lo agarró del cabello y lo tiró contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡TAGIRU!- se asustó Gumdramon, hasta que el pie de Klinge aterrizó con fuerza en su espalda, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Jejeje- se rió el lobo negro, mirando divertido al digimon que retenía, mientras Klauen y Fang aterrizaban en la dañada habitación.

-Grrrr. Tú…- gruñó Gumdramon, mirando enfurecido al _I.A._

-Como siempre, ustedes dos son muy salvajes- sonrió Fang, asomándose al agujero en el piso.

-Quédate atrás- murmuró Klauen, haciendo sonar sus garras de metal.

* * *

Jack frunció levemente el ceño, recuperando el sentido, para ver que lo miraban asustados los padres de Tagiru.

-¡GHA!- la liebre humanoide se levantó costosamente de entre los escombros de la mesa, mientras el matrimonio lo miraba asustado- ¡A-Aléjense!- les pidió.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó asustada la madre de Tagiru- ¿J-Jack-kun…?- se dio cuenta, a lo que la liebre se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta que lo reconocieron por la voz y ropa…

Eso era muy malo…

Entonces, en donde había caído Jack, aterrizó Klauen, asustando aún más al matrimonio.

-No te irás tan deprisa- le gruñó el tigre a la liebre- Aun tengo que demostrar que el verdadero poseedor de _Defens System_ soy yo- aseguró, con sus ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.

Jack frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que las cosas ya eran peligrosas…

* * *

-¡S-Suéltame…!- gruñó Gumdramon, intentando quitarse el pie de Klinge de encima, a lo que el lobo sonrió de lado, y lo aplastó aún más, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Ah, le vas a romper la espalda- señaló Fang, observando los poster en la habitación.

-¡Debemos matarlos, ¿no?! Además, ¡¿no se supone que quieren su _Reliquia Digital_ o algo así?!- se defendió el lobo negro.

-No _shé_. Nos saltamos la reunión porque te apresuraste mucho por la misión de Visdom- sonrió la zorrita, fastidiándolo.

-¿V-Visdom…?- gimió enojado Gumdramon.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Sigues vivo?!- lo miró fastidiado Klinge, aplastándolo con más fuerza, haciéndolo gritar.

-_¡A-ANIKIIII!_-se asustó Betsumon, en el xros loader rojo tirado en el piso.

-G-G…- gimió Gumdramon, y se esforzó por ver a Tagiru, quien seguía inconsciente, y, para su horror, un hilo de sangre salía de su cien- ¡TAGIRU!- se horrorizó, hasta que gritó de dolor cuando el lobo agarró su ala.

Otro chillido de miedo salió del xros loader, seguido de que salió uno de los tentáculos de Dragomon, aferrando con fuerza a Klinge, sobresaltándolo.

-_¡GUMDRAMON, LLÉVATE A TAGIRU!-_le ordenó el digimon calamar, pero, para su sorpresa y de los demás digimon, Fang cortó su tentáculo con sus garras rodeadas de fuego blanco, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-No seas así con mi hermano- pidió la zorrita, sonriendo.

-¡D-DRAGOMON!- se asustó Gumdramon, mientras Klinge se quitaba lo que quedaba del tentáculo.

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!- aseguró enojado el lobo, haciendo sonreír a la _I.A_., quien se agachó a tiempo esquivando el espadazo que pudo darle V-mon al salir del xros loader.

-¡Suéltenlo!- ordenó el dragón, aterrizando en una esquina, apuntándolos con su arma.

-Esto se pone interesante…- sonrió Klinge, pero se calló cuando, por detrás, le dieron un puñetazo con gran fuerza, tirándolo contra un extremo de la dañada habitación, liberando a Gumdramon.

El pequeño jadeó, adolorido, pero se quedó quieto al notar quien aterrizó a su lado después de haber golpeado al _I.A_.

-No te atrevas… a ponerle un dedo encima- jadeó enojado MidoriGumon, mirando enfurecido al lobo negro, quien se incorporó adolorido, gruñéndole.

-_¡MIDORIGUMON-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_-lloró de la emoción Betsumon, mientras Gumdramon lo miraba sorprendido.

-T-Tu….- murmuró sin habla el pequeño, a lo que MidoriGumon lo miró de reojo, haciendo que su hermano menor se percatara en su palidez…

No estaba totalmente recuperado…

-Que giros más inesperados- sonrió Fang, poniéndose en pose de batalla, haciendo que V-mon y MidoriGumon la miraran serios- Como en las telenovelas-

Ambos dragones se pusieron en pos de combate…

* * *

El Relojero corría cuanto podía por las calles, seguido de Red Vagimon, sintiendo los diferentes combates que ocurrían…

Pero, aun así… Aunque sabía que en uno estaba DarkKnightmon… En esos momentos debía dirigirse a la _Residencia Kudou_, ya que era capaz de sentir a Kai…

Debía detenerlo…

Se detuvo cuando sintió aparecer a un hombre desde la esquina detrás de él, apuntándolo con un arma.

-Según nuestra poca información, eres el _Relojero_, ¿verdad?- murmuró Ryan, serio, sin dejar de apuntar al anciano,

-…- el Relojero lo miró de reojo, serio- Red Vagimon, adelántate-

-_But_…- se sorprendió el digimon, pero, cuando el anciano le entregó el xros loader café oscuro, comprendió que tenían poco tiempo para alcanzar a Kai-_Alright. Be careful-_le pidió, continuando rápidamente el camino.

El Relojero lo miró irse, y después a Ray.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber el anciano, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente.

-Esa es la misma pregunta que la _Organización_ se ha estado haciendo de ti…. _Relojero…_\- aseguró Ryan, serio.

* * *

En medio del cielo nocturno, se abrió un portal de llamas blancas, del cual salió disparado Luke, chocando con fuerza contra el techo de un edificio, con su brazo izquierdo manchado de sangre.

Antes de que se cerrara el portal, salió Visdom, quien tenía manchas de sangre en su ropa blanca, y un hilo de la sustancia roja saliendo de su sien.

Al salir, el encapuchado jadeó, cansado. Luke se sentó de a poco, tronando levemente su mano izquierda, verificando que sus huesos aun pudieran responderle.

-Me sorprende… que hayas decidido utilizar un _Vórtice_\- admitió Visdom, limpiándose sangre del mentón- La técnica de _Zafirest_ para viajar en el mismo plano… Aun así, al igual que ella, eres capaz de mantenerte en ese _estado alterno_ para ocultarte… o para librar un combate en una zona donde no quieras herir a nadie…- frunció el ceño- Con toda esas habilidades y poderes latente y en aumento… ¿Y aun decides apoyar a los humanos?-

-… Yo…- murmuró Luke, levantándose y limpiándose un poco las rodillas-… No es que los apoye… Me son curiosos…- admitió, sintiendo que le venían a la mente el rostro de Zoe, de los siete jóvenes con los que viajó, los rostros del _Xros Heart_, y el de Samanta…-… Los humanos… son interesantes…- aseguró, mirando serio al monstruo que levitaba el cielo-… Son diferentes… Idiotas… Egoístas… Orgullosos… Avariciosos… Producen guerras… producen paz… Dan amor… dan odio… Yo…- respiró hondo- Quiero seguir aprendiendo de ellos… No puedo juzgarlos… ya que ni siquiera puedo comprender si los odio o no-

Visdom frunció el ceño.

-Los humanos marchitaron lo que alguna vez fue un digno enemigo- murmuró, serio- Me alegra que uses el nombre de _Luke_… Si _Aum Shinrikyo_ descubriera en lo que terminó su general…-

Luke abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿Ellos… están liberados…?- murmuró la liebre.

-Sí… Los _Wolf_ los liberaron hace siglos. A diferencia tuya, de Moo y de Zafirest, ellos continúan siendo usados por los _pelirrojos_ a causa de la función que les dieron los científicos al construirlos- aseguró serio Visdom- Aunque no puedo decir mucho, ya que yo estoy en parte obligado por _Ray Hikari_-

-… En parte…- señaló Luke, frunciendo el ceño-… Visdom… ¿Cuál es el estado de nuestro mundo?- exigió saber, serio.

Ante eso, el mono humanoide frunció el ceño.

-… Te has vuelto muy inocente…- aseguró Visdom- Ni siquiera pensaste que tus antiguos lacayos habían sido liberados, ¿verdad? Supongo que también piensas que el resto de los _Siete humanos_ que conociste hace casi veinte años siguen con vida, ¿no?-

Luke frunció el ceño, siendo rodeado de aura blanca.

-… Quiero información… Tú me la darás…- murmuró Luke, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente.

* * *

Observando el humo que salía a causa del combate de los digimon en el centro comercial de la ciudad desde su apartamento, el director del establecimiento de Taiki frunció el ceño…

* * *

_Residencia Tobari_.

-¿Seguro que algo pasa?- le preguntó Ren a Dracmon, sentado en el salón, mientras su hermana había ido a jugar a su pieza.

Su compañero asintió, algo nervioso.

El joven meditó, serio… Ya era muy extraño que sus padres aun no llegaran…

* * *

-Mi hermanito nunca entra a mi habitación, así que podemos jugar todos a salvo- aseguró Misty, cerrando la puerta de su pieza, mientras Kuro, sentado de rodillas frente a la mesita de té de su dueña con varios embelecos, con el vestido, la peluca, y la pintura en su cara, temblaba intentando no explotar de ira por los juegos de su inocente ama.

-Misty… ¿S-Segura que no quieres jugar a otra cosa?- pidió saber Kuro, haciendo una mueca tenebrosa en su intento de sonreír.

-Nop~- aseguró la niña, sentándose frente a él, y sacando el _charger_ decorado de su bolsito- _Blast-chan_, _Evils-chan_. Salgan a jugar~- pidió.

-_¡YO QUIERO JUGAR!_\- aseguró Blastmon, en un intento de salir del _charger_, pero no le dejaron sus súbditos- _¡YO TAMBIÉN QUERO JUGAR!_\- pataleó.

-_Si sale destrozara la casa-evil_\- le señaló uno de los Evilmon.

-_Piense antes de actuar-evil_-

-_Blastmon-sama, mantenga su orgullo-evil_\- le pidió el tercero, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_-

-Mm…- meditó Misty, extrañando a Kuro- ¡Ya sé!- sonrió- ¡Salgamos a fuera!- sugirió levantándose y acercándose de puntitas a la ventana cerrada.

-¡¿EH?!- la quedó mirando Kuro.

-Sipi. Nos vamos de mudanza- le sonrió la peliazul, dejando su bolsito en el piso y comenzando a llenarlo de las bolsas de dulce, galletas y papas fritas que había dejado en su mesa de juego- Buscaremos un lugar grande para que _Blast-chan_ juegue con nosotros- aseguró, contenta.

-¡PERO MISTY…! ¡Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que nos escapamos de un lugar!- le señaló Kuro, parándose de una.

-Sipi, pero aun así no tengo miedo- le sonrió su dueña, extrañándolo- Ya que Kuro está a mi lado, y sé que cuando Kuro está conmigo, estoy a salvo, porque me quieres mucho y yo te quiero mucho más- aseguró, contenta.

-… M-Misty…- la miró conmovido el gato _cyborg_\- ¡BHUAAAAA! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡TE AYUDARÉ A BUSCAR UN BUEN LUGAR DE JUEGO! ¡DEJAMELO A MI!- le aseguró, llorando a mares, corriendo la pintura.

-¡Gracias~!- lo abrazó Misty.

-_Que voluble-evil…_\- aseguraron los tres Evilmons.

-_¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡M-MISTY-CHAN ES TAN BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_lloraba Blastmon, haciendo suspirar a los tres digimon.

-Bien, todo listo- sonrió Misty, guardando los juguetes y comida en su bolsito, mientras Kuro, ya sin maquilla, peluca ni vestido, dejaba unas almohadas y peluches en la cama, cubriéndolas con la sabana, como engaño por si Ren entraba a la habitación.

-Sigo pensando que no deberíamos…- murmuró el gato, mientras abría la ventana.

-¿Está mal…?- se deprimió la niña, sobresaltándolo.

-¡VAYAMOS A JUGAR!-le sonrió costosamente su gato.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró Misty, acomodándose el bolso y tomando con cariño el _charger_ envuelto- Vamos a jugar~- le sonrió.

-_¡SI~!_\- se alegró Blastmon, mientras los Evilmons se miraban, dudosos de la situación actual.

Con la ayuda de Kuro, Misty salió de su habitación, y, después de caminar por el patio, el felino la tomó en brazos, y, de un gran salto, cruzó la reja, aterrizando en silencio.

-Fiuuuu- suspiró aliviado Kuro, mirando la casa, mientras Misty se acomodaba su boina y su pañuelo, contenta- Todo bien hasta ahora- murmuró, aun algo dudoso, hasta que la niña lo tomó, y lo acomodó en su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vamos a jugar- le sonrió.

-…- Kuro parpadeó, y sonrió, ronroneando un poco…- ¡¿Pero cómo puedo ronronear?!- se percató de ese detalle- ¡¿Esa liebre qué me hizo?!- se agarró la cabeza, algo asustado.

-Jejejeje- se rió Misty- Vamos, _Blast-chan_, _Evils-chan_\- le sonrió al _charger_ envuelto, y, sin más, comenzó a caminar por la oscura calle…

Sin darse cuenta que un pequeño portal digital se abrió cerca de donde ella pasó, asomándose una _Bakomon _rosada de ojos azules, y una cinta roja en la cabeza.

-Lo sabía. Una niña- sonrió _Bakomon-chan_\- ¿Qué hará sola a estas horas…?- se preocupó un poco- Jiji. La seguiré- sentenció, contenta…

* * *

*_**ShadowWriter: **_¡Espero te haya gustado el pequeño giro que ha tomado todo^^!

*_**Fanny: **_No te preocupes por si das más comentarios por error^^. Lo encuentro algo tierno :)

-Ayayayayayyyyyy- tiritaba de frío V-mon, sentado frente a la estufa dada por el lector- F-F-Fríooooooo. Muuuchooooooo fríoooooooooooo- entonces, para su extrañeza la estufa se apagó-Vamos, no seas así. No creo que seas de segunda mano- le dio una palmadita a la estufa, provocando que explotara y el dragón saliera volando por los aires, a lo que MetalTyranomon comenzó a perseguirlo juguetonamente.

-_Tsch_. Como que esta lectora nos tiene mala…- gruñía a mi lado Gaiomon- ¡Dile de mi parte que si me vuelve a mandar semejante flores que enferman le daré un pase seguro a su funeral!-

-Vamos. Yo creo que en realidad Fanny quería que le dieras esas flores a Sky- le aseguro, dejándolo quieto.

-¡G-G-G-G-G-G….!- el samurái me miró enfurecido y bastante sonrojado.

-¡E-Era una broma….!- intenté calmarlo.

-¡ZOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡PRIMERO KURAMA Y AHORA TÚ…! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LOS _TSUNDEREEEEEEE?!-_

_***Nova Star Prime**_: En efecto, Yuno y Derek son primos. Recuerda que lo menciona cuando cuenta la verdad al _Xros Heart_. Ellos son los mellizos, y hermanos menores de _Ray_ (sugerencia, no olvides ese nombre si lees _Viajes comerciantes _**;)**] Y sipi, Genki y Taiki son primos^^ [aunque, por si acaso, Taiki es el mayor^^- ya sé que en _Plumas del Fénix_ Genki tiene 15, pero créanme cuando les digo que Taiki es el mayor ^^]

_***Orion: **_te aseguro que, cuando leí por primera vez tu mensaje, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien eras^^' [siendo honesta, me sorprendería que no te olvidaras de tu nombre de usuario… ES LARGO°-°]

Jajajaja. Tu comentario de Smith me hizo reír un montón^^. Sipi, él es ese tipo de hombre, pero no es que él mismo sea capaz de detener a un digimon mega, sino que son las herramientas de la _Organización _ lo que se lo permiten (hasta ahora, la única humana que puede darle pelea a los digimon directamente es nuestra Jefa^^. En ese sentido, nadie la supera ;)]

_***takedigi: **_te emocionaste mucho con el cap anterior^^ [creo que todos lo hicieron^^] Me alegra que te guste tanto mis cap, y trataré de hacer esta parte de la saga lo mejor que pueda… en cuanto no tenga pruebas T-T…

¡Pero sigo contando con tu apoyo^^!

Hablando de digimon, si no es por tu PM sobre el fallecimiento de _Wada Kouji_, no me entero… Que mal que se nos fue ese gran compositor, y más encima tan joven [falleció a los 42 años. Tenía mucho por delante…]

Realmente una gran pérdida. Yo me críe escuchando _Butter-Fly_, y todas las demás canciones de evolución y opening de Digimon que él compuso…

Se nos fue un grande…

¡A seguir adelante, no más!^^. ¡Nos dejó sus canciones, después de todo XD!

* * *

_**Bien, queridos lectores, logré subir este capítulo porque ya tenía fragmentos escritos de este en mi tiempo libre… pero me temo que, lamentablemente, pueda actualizar en JULIO.**_

_**Sip, como han leído. En la U las cosas se pusieron más pesadas [dos pruebas POR SEMANA - -] Hasta ahora he sacado puros azules, pero no quiero confiarme [una de las pruebas de la próxima semana será ORAL –son las peores- ¡así que mándenme buena vibra, plissss ]**_

_**¡Espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo ! Eso sí, lo único que podría actualizar sería mi blog [solo subiría avisos, o cosas que me gustaron, ya saben, ni tengo tiempo para hacer dibujos- y me arden las manos por dibujar T-T]**_

_**En fin, espero contar con el apoyo de cada uno. ¡Téngame paciencia, queridos lectores^^!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y no olviden comentarXXXDDDDD!**_


	37. Guerra en Tokio ¡HE VENIDO POR TI!

_**¡Guerra en Tokio!**_

_**¡HE VENIDO POR TI!**_

-¡Taiki! ¡Taiki!-

Corriendo velozmente por los tejados, encima de Dorulumon, Akari intentó en vano nuevamente comunicarse con su amigo por celular.

-¡No contesta!- se indignó, y al mismo tiempo preocupó.

-¡Están ocurriendo combates en la ciudad, Akari!- le recordó Dorulumon- ¡Ellos han hecho su jugada!-

-_¡Lo malo que la gente se asusta-kyu!_\- admitió Cutemon, nervioso.

La joven asintió, sumamente nerviosa, recordando como en la televisión, como noticia de último minuto, se informara de la aparición de _monstruos_ en el centro de la ciudad, creando el pánico entre las personas, quienes habían comenzado a ser evacuadas, y esa era la razón por la que se podían ver a varias personas siendo guiadas por el cuerpo policial a una zona alejada del centro…

-¡Akari-chan!- escucharon, por lo que el lobo digital se detuvo, para ver aterrizar en un techo cercano a Ballistamon, con Zenjirou en la espalda y, al verlos, también se detuvo.

-¡Zenjirou! ¡Ballistamon!- se alegró la pelirroja.

-_¡Kudou Taiki_ no contesta!- señaló el joven de pelo parado- ¡Debe de estar metido en este lío!-

-Vamos a ayudar-le informó Ballistamon, preocupado.

-Nosotros también. Me preocupa que Taiki no esté en condiciones de liderar a Shoutmon por lo de su padre- admitió Dorulumon, serio.

-_¡Seremos apoyo-kyu!_\- aseguró Cutemon en el xros loader naranja.

-¡Entonces vayamos juntos a apoyar a nuestro amigo!- sonrió Zenjirou.

-¡Sí!- asintió Akari, segura y preocupada por Taiki…

* * *

La puerta de la residencia _Tobari_ se abrió de golpe, saliendo estrepitosamente Ren, quien abrió rápidamente la reja de la calle, y, sin importarle cerrarla, o las personas que corrían por la dirección contraria, comenzó a correr.

-_¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que Misty-chan DESAPARECIÓ?!_-reclamó Airu, corriendo por una calle, intentando no tropezar con las personas que corrían, con el celular rosa chillón en mano.

-¡No me di cuenta y ya!- aseguró Ren, con su celular negro en mano, sacando su xros loader- _¡Nanamon!_¡¿En qué dirección?!- le preguntó al digimon androide, quien, dentro del aparato, frente a los demás digimon del joven, extendía un mapa digital.

-_Misty está en el norte… Al parecer… Sí, cerca de la carretera-_ avisó Nanamon, ignorando como Dracmon a su lado se mordía las uñas, llorando a mares por los nervios.

-A la carretera…- murmuró Ren, sin poder evitar sentir que fue una buena idea el haber puesto uno de los rastreadores de Nanamon tanto en el gorro de Misty como en la cola de Kuro, por si las dudas- ¿Escuchaste, Airu?- preguntó, atendiendo al celular.

-_¡Claro que sí! ¡Me dirijo ahí mismo!_\- respondió la rubia, cortando.

-_Tsch_\- Ren guardó el celular y el xros loader y comenzó a correr más aprisa…

¿Por qué Misty había escapado de casa…?

* * *

La carretera era, en pocas palabras, **un desastre**.

Ante las calamidades y explosiones que ocurrían en diversos puntos de la ciudad, varias personas habían comenzado a evacuar siguiendo las indicaciones de las autoridades, pero, aun así, hubo un grupo de personas que había intentado evacuar utilizando sus vehículos, provocando no solo un taco en la carretera, sino que también un desorden colectivo.

-Mm…- Kuro y Misty se asomaron por un callejón, observando el desorden- Los humanos son un desastre- bufó el felino robótico, andando en dos patas, ya que sabía que los evacuados no se percatarían en un gato parlanchín como él.

-¿Por qué corren? ¿Es una maratón?- le preguntó la niña, adentrándose al callejón junto a su amigo.

-No lo creo…- Kuro se cruzó de patas, algo fastidiado pero con curiosidad- ¡Tal vez estén dando pescado gratis!-sugirió, considerando que esa era la razón más _realista_.

-¿Pescadito?- parpadeó Misty.

-_¡Yo correría hasta el fin del mundo por diamantes~!_-aseguró Blastmon, dentro del _charger_ envuelto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la niña, quien tomó el objeto, curiosa- _¡Aseguro que son lo más delicioso que hay~!_-

-¡¿Diamantes?!- lo quedó mirando Kuro, para escupir, asqueado- ¡Hasta las espinas del peor pescado sabrían mejor!-

-_¡No sabes lo que dices, Kuro-chan~!_\- aseguró el digimon diamante, mientras los _Evilmon_, a su lado, suspiraban con paciencia.

-¡Yo creo que las papitas son muy ricas!- opinó Misty, tomando la atención ambos- ¡Y las galletitas, los dulces…! ¡Y la comida de mi mami es la mejor~!- aseguró- ¡Especialmente si la como con mi familia! ¿Verdad, Kuro?- le sonrió a su gato.

-¿Eh? ¿M-Me consideras parte de tu familia?- Kuro se señaló, parpadeando

-¡Sipi!- sonrió la peliazul- ¡Mi amigo, mi gatito, y mi familia!- aseguró.

-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- conmovido a más no poder, el gato se colgó a la chaqueta de la niña- ¡MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

-_¡N-NO PUEDO PARAR DE LLORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-_conmovido por la situación, Blastmon llenaba con sus lágrimas el interior del _charger_, para terror de los _Evilmon_.

-Vamos, vamos. _Blast-chan_, Kuro, sonrían- les pidió Misty, haciendo que el _cyborg_ y el digimon dejaran las lágrimas, aunque sonaran sus narices, aún conmovidos- ¿Los _Evi-chan_ están bien?-

-_E-Estamos bien mojados-evil_-suspiró uno de los digimon voladores, haciendo sonreír a la niña.

-_Pero, ¿qué haremos-evil?_\- preguntó otro, mientras el tercero sostenía una cajita de pañuelos para Blastmon.

-Vamos a ir a un lugar para que juguemos los…- sonrió Misty, para parpadear y comenzar a contar con sus dedos, curiosa- 1,2, 3… 4… ¡5!- mostró su mano extendida- ¡Jugaremos los cinco!-sonrió.

-¡Eso, Misty! ¡Tus habilidades matemáticas siempre me sorprenden~!- alagó Kuro, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

-_… Patero-evil_\- murmuraron los tres digimon alados.

-¡LOS ESCUCHÉ, RATONES!-Kuro apuntó el aparato envuelto con su ametralladora, asustándolos.

-Pero, pero… ¿Dónde iremos?- se preguntó Misty, tomando la atención de su gato- Si la gente corre por pescadito, ¿no nos pillarán?- lo miró, curiosa.

-Cierto, cierto…- suspiró Kuro- Tendríamos que ir a un lugar vacío, para que ese Blastmon pueda salir. ¿No se supone que es grande?-

-Es _Blast-chan_\- corrigió Misty, a lo que el _cyborg_ miró para otro lado, algo fastidiado y celoso.

* * *

-Mm…- Blastmon comenzó a pensar, cruzándose de brazos-Necesitamos un edificio para que mi magnificencia no sea descubierta…- meditó.

-Blastmon-sama, ¿realmente va en serio con esto-evil?- lo quedó mirando el _Evilmon_ con la caja de pañuelos.

-¡Por supuesto!- aseguró el digimon diamante, sobresaltando a sus súbditos- ¡Ya quiero pronto poder jugar junto con Misty-chan~!-

-P-Pero… Blastmon-sama… ¿Y nuestra misión-evil?- le recordó el otro Evilmon.

-¿Cuál?- parpadeó curioso Blastmon.

-¡Debemos prepararnos para enfrentarnos al _Xros Heart_!- pataleó el tercer Evilmon.

-¡Recuerde-evil! ¡El grupo que nos derrotó-evil!- pataleó el otro.

-¡Debemos recuperar nuestro orgullo, y a Bagramon-sama!-terminó el Evilmon sacudiendo la cajita de pañuelos.

-Pero, pero…- Blastmon miró la pantalla del _charger_, donde se apreciaba a Misty escuchando a Kuro, quien sugería varios lugares- Pero Misty-chan está muy entusiasmada con jugar. Yo no puedo negarme a jugar- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, haciendo que los tres digimon lo quedaran mirando- Es divertido jugar-

-¡BLASTMON-SAMAAAAA!- patalearon los _Evilmon_.

-Pero… Pero solo esta vez- pidió Blastmon- Misty-chan es una buena niña… Si le digo que no, se sentirá triste… No quiero que este triste…- lo que dijo hizo que los tres digimon se miraran, comprendiendo que su general estaba decidido, y, cuando se ponía en esa faceta infantil, nadie lo detenía… literalmente.

Suspiraron.

-Veamos…- uno de los Evilmon levantó la mano, haciendo aparecer un mapa digital frente a ellos, sorprendiendo a Blastmon- Un lugar grande y deshabitado para ocultar la magnificencia de Blastmon-sama…-empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí hay uno-evil!- señaló el otro digimon.

-¡Y está cerca de aquí-evil!- agregó el Evilmon con la cajita- ¿Le parece bien, Blastmon-sama?- miró al digimon, quien asintió, entusiasmado.

* * *

-Mmmmmmmmm- Kuro frunció el ceño, meditando, comenzando a sudar- ¡ARG! ¡Si tuviera un mapa!- se restregó la cabeza, ignorando que salía humo de sus orejas, emitiendo el sonido de una tetera al hervir.

-Mm…- meditó Misty.

-_¡Misty-chan~!_\- llamó Blastmon, tomando la atención de la niña y el fastidiado gato- _¡Encontramos el lugar perfecto~!_-aseguró.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró la pequeña, mientras Kuro parpadeaba, algo sorprendido.

-_¡Sí-evil!_\- para sorpresa de ambos, un mapa apareció en la pantalla del envuelto _charger_.

-_¡Está indicado aquí-evil!-_

-_¡Solo sigan la línea roja-evil!_-

-Mm…- Kuro entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

-¡Oki~!- sonrió Misty, descolocándolo- ¡Vamos, Kuro!- lo llamó, comenzando a correr por los callejones.

El felino la quedó mirando, suspiró, sonrió, y siguió a su ama…

Mientras ambos corrían, Bakomon-chan se asomó por un portal que apareció en la pared, curiosa. La digimon sonrió, y continuó siguiendo a la pequeña…

* * *

_Hospital…_

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación en la que reposaba _Kudou Etsu_, además del sonido de las maquinas que mantenían estable al pelicafé, eran los sollozos contenidos de Yuno, quien, sentada frente a la cama donde dormía su marido, se tapaba el rostro, hipando levemente.

No quería creer lo que había pasado… Luke… Él, prácticamente, la había traicionado… No era una amiga para él, solo era… solo era un factor importante de la misión…

Luke… Luke seguía siendo… _Zodiaco…_

La peli naranja se restregó un ojo, y miró el rostro durmiente de su marido, conectado a aquel respirador que le permitía a sus pulmones seguir trabajando…

-Etsu-kun…- tomó la mano del pelicafé-… ¿Q-Qué hago…? Yo… Yo no quiero odiar…- murmuró, cerrando los ojos, nerviosa…

Entonces, tomó su atención el ruido de pasos y voces en el pasillo.

Yuno miró extrañada la puerta, y, después de mirar a Etsu, decidió levantarse y asomarse al pasillo…

Se quedó sorprendida al ver como una gran cantidad de personas estaban en el suelo, siendo atendidas por aquellos médicos y enfermeras que acababan de descubrir la situación.

-¿Q-Qué pasó…?- le preguntó a una enfermera, quien indicaba que llevaran en una camilla a un hombre.

-No estamos seguros de la situación, pero todas las personas de este piso han sufrido un desmayo- le explicó nerviosa la mujer.

-Al parecer fue un escape de gas- informó un médico, ayudando a una joven a levantarse, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿E-Estarán bien?- se asustó Yuno, observando como trasladaban a las personas.

-Sí, no se preocupe- le sonrió la enfermera- Es la esposa de _Kudou-san_, ¿verdad?-

-S-Sí- asintió la peli naranja.

-Escuche, algo está ocurriendo…- intentó decirle la mujer, con tal de no preocuparla más, extrañándola- Al parecer ha habido otro… otro…-

-¿O-Otro ataque…?- se asustó Yuno, a lo que la enfermera asintió pesadamente, nerviosa.

-Nos dieron la orden de desalojar el edificio, así que trasladaremos a los enfermos- le explicó la enfermera- Incluyendo a su marido. Así que le pido su comprensión y cooperación…- empezó a decirle, pero no se dio cuenta que Yuno no la escuchaba…

La peli naranja acababa de percatarse de que, en el borde del pasillo, estaba acumulado una pequeña cantidad de polvo verde…

Frunció el ceño, se agachó y tomó un poco con sus dedos… S-Se le hacían muy familiar… Además… Con solo sentirlos se sentía… ¿cansada…?

Un momento… Si había un ataque en la ciudad, significaba que aquella organización, _Proyecto Iluminati_, se estaba enfrentando a su hijo y sus amigos… ¿Entonces alguno de ellos fue el que dejó así a las personas que se encontraron en ese pasillo…? ¿Pero para qué…? ¿De que servía dejarlos inconscientes…? Los únicos que sabían sobre aquella organización en aquel lugar eran… eran…

Eran su marido y ella…

Yuno abrió los ojos, sorprendida al darse cuenta que lo que sucedió fue, en realidad, un ataque frustrado hacia Etsu y ella… ¿pero quién fue…? ¿Y quién lo detuvo…?

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el polvo verde… Lo había visto antes, estaba segura de eso… Pero ¿dónde…?

Entonces, como si fuera un golpe, se le vino a la mente la imagen de un encapuchado de vestimenta blanca, portando un antiguo bastón de madera….

Se le heló la sangre y se paró de inmediato, casi perdiendo el equilibrio si la enfermera no la sostiene de los hombros, preocupada.

-_¡¿Kudou-san_, se encuentra bien?!- preguntó la joven, preocupada, especialmente porque la mujer estaba pálida y sudaba levemente.

Yuno se tapó la boca, horrorizada, al reconocer al dueño de aquel polvo…

Visdom…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar que su mente divagara y la llevara al momento en que veía con sus propios ojos como su amigo y compañero, _Rainbow_, moría a manos de aquel monstruo…

"_Visdom… Él-Él estuvo aquí…"_ la peli naranja miró a su alrededor, nerviosa _"Él atacó a estar personas… Las dejó dormidas para poder… para poder…"_ pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

¿Para qué Visdom hizo eso…? Si su objetivo era ella, o su marido… ¿por qué no se habían encontrado…?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron al sentir como vino rápidamente la respuesta…

… Luke…

El único que era capaz de detener a Visdom… y el único en el edificio que podría hacerlo…

"_-Sí…- Luke la miró, serio- A pesar de que he convivido con ustedes… Para mí las vidas humanas siguen siendo…__inútiles__-_

_Yuno lo miró horrorizada, y después enojada, apretando tanto sus puños que no se dio cuenta que se dañaba._

_-… Eres…__un monstruo-__le aseguró enfurecida._

_-… Lo sé-"_

La mano de Yuno comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras comprendía todo…

Las palabras de Luke, sus gestos, su mirada… Él se había dado cuenta que Visdom estuvo en el edificio… que quería… que quería ir por ella… y para evitarlo… para evitar… preocuparla… **le dio un motivo para que ella le dijera que se fuera de la habitación, asegurándose así que ella no saldría… que no lo seguiría…**

-_¿K-Kudou-san?_\- se preocupó más la enfermera, especialmente al darse cuenta que algunas lágrimas cursaban el rostro de la mujer…

"_-Lárgate- le pidió la mujer, temblando con fuerza- Solo lárgate… Vete… No quiero… No quiero volver a verte… Nunca más…- lo miró enojada- T-Te lo ordenó como __Hikari Yuno__… Por el acuerdo que tienen los __Hikari__ y los __Wolf__… Lárgate… __**Zodiaco…**__\- se dio la vuelta, tapándose la boca._

_-…- Luke siguió sin decir palabra, y levantó el brazo con intención de acariciar la cabeza de la mujer, pero, al ver que ella reprimía el llanto, lo bajó y se dio media vuelta-… Entendido…- murmuró, y, sin más, se retiró cerrando en silencio la puerta."_

"_¿Qué…?"_ Yuno se tapó la boca, agachándose, comenzando a llorar, por lo que la enfermera comenzó a consolarla, sumamente preocupada _"¿Q-Qué hice…? ¿C-Cómo pude decir… __**eso**__…?"_ se preguntaba, mientras reprimía los gemidos que salían de su garganta _"¿Por qué, Luke…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?"_ abrió apenas los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas _"¿Cómo permitiste… que te hiriera de esa forma…?"_

* * *

En la solitaria calle, en la cual los residentes no eran conscientes aun de lo que sucedía, Raquel volvió a disparar hacia Horfe y Esmeralda, que se habían escondido en una esquina.

-Huir es en vano- aseguró seria la mujer de piel morena.

Horfe frunció el ceño y sacó su pistola. Se asomó por un segundo y disparó hacia el techo donde estaba su enemiga, quien disparó al mismo tiempo, recibiendo él un disparo en el hombro y la mujer uno que pasó cerca de su brazo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-¡Horfe!- se asustó Esmeralda, observando como su marido volvía a ocultarse.

-Mi puntería… ha disminuido…- murmuró el peliazul, tapándose la herida- Ella está acostumbrada a disparar desde esta distancia…-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos refuerzos?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-… Sería conveniente para nosotros… no para el _xros heart-_murmuró su marido, dejándola callada y preocupada.

Entonces Raquel disparó al borde del techo que estaba encima de sus enemigos, tomándolos por sorpresa y haciendo que se alejaran rápidamente, esquivando a tiempo los escombros que pudieron aplastarlos.

La mujer frunció el ceño y aprovechó para recargar rápidamente y volver a disparar, tomando desprevenido al matrimonio, a lo que Horfe empujó a su esposa, recibiendo él el impacto y cayendo con fuerza al piso, para horror de Esmeralda.

-¡HÉCTOR!- se horrorizó la pelinegra, agachándose frente a su marido, quien estaba inconsciente, con el costado comenzando a sangrar- ¡No, Héctor!- se asustó, haciendo presión en la herida.

Raquel frunció el ceño ante la escena, y apuntó a la mujer, pero después bajó su arma, y miró el estado de la ciudad… No debía perder el tiempo.

Esmeralda levantó la mirada al darse cuenta que la mujer de piel morena se había alejado, perdiéndose entre los tejados, en dirección a la _Residencia Akashi…_

La pelinegra miró a su marido, quien fruncía el ceño. Puso su mano en su comunicador, y, después de pensarlo bien, lo encendió.

-_B-Blue_, necesitamos equipo médico…-

* * *

_Residencia Akashi_.

En el segundo piso de la casa, Klinge y Fang estaban atentos a V-mon y MidoriGumon, quienes estaban preparados para combatir.

Gumdramon, detrás de su hermano, se levantó de a poco, adolorido.

-Tú…- murmuró el pequeño, a lo que el dragón verde lo miró de reojo.

-Tienes que sacar a ese humano de aquí, ¿verdad?- le señaló a Tagiru, haciendo que su hermano menor mirara asustado a su compañero.

El pequeño se dirigió hacia su amigo pero al no dar más de unos pasos se encontró de frente con Klinge, quien, con su sistema activado, sonrió divertido, y se abalanza al dragón si V-mon no se le abalanza con rapidez y atraviesa su hombro con su espada, sorprendiendo a Gumdramon.

-¡G-G-G!- gruñó adolorido Klinge, cayendo al piso con V-mon encima.

-¡V-V-MON!- se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-¡Saca a Tagiru de aquí!- ordenó el dragón azul grisáceo, mientras su arma era rodeada de data celeste, haciendo gruñir de dolor al lobo.

-¡MALDITO DIGIMON!- Klinge agarró del brazo a V-mon y lo electrocutó, asustando a Gumdramon.

-G…- gruñó V-mon, abriendo a penas un ojo, intentando aguantar la descarga.

-¡No se olviden de mi~!- pidió Fang, abalanzándose a MidoriGumon envuelta en su sistema, a lo que el joven digimon frunció el ceño y esquivó su patada, y en el aire la agarró firmemente con su cola, pero no se esperó que ella la agarrara y lo lanzara con fuerza contra la pared, acortándole la respiración por unos momentos, cayendo adolorido al piso.

Fang sonrió satisfecha, hasta que una cola-martillo morada la golpeó con fuerza y lanzó contra la ventana, rompiéndola.

MidoriGumon se incorporó sorprendido, y más cuando Gumdramon se le acercó y lo ayudó.

-…- el pequeño lo miró frunciendo el ceño- Apestas para pelear- le aseguró.

-… Je…- su hermano mayor no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, pero lo empujó para que V-mon no cayera encima suyo, aunque chocó con él.

-¡V-mon!- se asustó Gumdramon, observando al dragon, quien, echando vapor, se levantó de a poco, ayudado por MidoriGumon.

-Casi… Casi me sobrecarga…- gruñó V-mon, mirando enojado a Klinge, quien se incorporaba adolorido, con data verde emanando de su herida.

* * *

-A-Auch…- gimió Fang, con rasguños que mostraban data roja, tirada en el techo de la casa de al frente- Ese pequeñín tiene fuerza- sonrió adolorida, levantándose, hasta notar que las personas, curiosas y temerosas por lo que acontecía en la ciudad, habían salido a las calles, y muchos las miraban sin habla- Upsi, no es bueno que me vean- aseguró, siendo rodeada de aura blanca- Así que…- hizo aparecer fuego de sus manos, alertando a los ciudadanos- _¡Chaito!_\- y lanzó llamaradas en contra de las personas, haciendo que huyeran, despavoridos, comenzando a quemarse las casas y que las personas huyeran de ellas…

* * *

En el segundo piso de la residencia, los padres de Tagiru retrocedieron con temor al ver como, nuevamente, Jack no era capaz de esquivar el rodillazo que recibió en pleno estomago por parte de Klauen, quien sonrió levemente, observando como la liebre caía de rodillas, jadeando, escupiendo saliva y sangre.

-Esperaba que hubieras mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro- aseguró el tigre blanco, haciendo tronar los nudillos de su brazo metálico- Pero veo que, si incluso Klinge te derrotó, sigues igual de débil- bufó, a lo que Jack, jadeando y abrazándose el estómago, lo miró molesto.

-¡Cierra la boca!- exigió Jack, levantándose y dándole una patada en el mentón, haciéndolo retroceder.

El tigre se agarró adolorido el mentón, pero activó su sistema y logró crear en su mano un firme y grueso escudo de hielo que uso para protegerse del puñetazo de Jack, quien retrocedió, adolorido.

-R-Rayos…- gimió Jack, agarrándose la mano lastimada, ante la sonrisa del tigre.

-Tengo que admitir que fue bueno que Topacio me instalara un sistema de procesamiento más _maduro_ cuando me repararon- admitió Klauen, observando con suficiencia la fractura en la muñeca de Jack, quien frunció el ceño- Sino seguiría siendo tan salvaje como ese lobo y ya te habría matado-

-¿N-No es eso lo que quieres?- gruñó Jack, intentando no gemir de dolor por la mano inutilizada.

-Sabes que quiero demostrar que soy el verdadero poseedor de _Defens System_\- le recordó sonriendo el tigre- Pero veo que no es necesario…- aseguró, mirando la mano dañada de su enemigo- Como me dijo Klinge, no eres capaz de ni siquiera formar agua en el plano humano, así que no creo que seas capaz de activar el _sistema_\- aseguró, a lo que Jack frunció el ceño.

-Solo cierra la boca- murmuró enfadado la liebre, abalanzándose al tigre, quien estuvo dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero no se esperó que su enemigo lo esquivara con un movimiento de pie y le diera una zancadilla, botándolo al piso.

Jack iba a aprovechar para hacerle una llave, pero, lo que no se esperó, que Klauen hiciera aparecer en medio de ellos una capa de hielo con espinas que se clavaron en su brazo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-R-Rayos….- gimió Jack, sin sentir el brazo derecho por las heridas y su mano dañada.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Aún no activas tu sistema?- Klauen se levantó, deshaciendo el hielo, observando como Jack fruncía el ceño, adolorido- Admito que es difícil con tanta contaminación en las moléculas de H2O- hizo aparecer en su mano una esfera de agua, la cual congeló, formando una bola de hielo- Pero eso no significa que sea imposible- sonrió con sorna.

Eso cabreó a Jack, quien lo miró enfadado con un tic en el ojo.

-¡No me saques pica, maldición!- exigió, pateando al piso, y se picó más al ver como el tigre cambiaba la forma de la esfera por un triángulo, sonriendo con más suficiencia- ¡Eso ya es cruel incluso para ti, gato salvaje!-aseguró, ya ofendido de que hasta el enemigo se burlara de él de esa forma.

-J-Jack…-kun- murmuró asustada la madre de Tagiru, mirando la muñeca rota de la liebre, y los trozos de hielo clavados en el brazo.

-¡No se acerquen!- les gritó Jack, asustándolos- ¡Todo estará bien, así que lárguense! ¡Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes…!-pero no fue capaz de terminar, porque recibió tal patada en el rostro por parte del tigre que fue lanzado con fuerza hacia la pared, atravesándola y chocando contra el baño, dañando parte de la estructura y haciendo que una tubería de agua se saliera, comenzando a mojar el piso.

Ambos humanos se taparon la boca, asustados.

-Él tiene razón- Klinge miró de reojo al matrimonio, asustándolos- Nos dieron órdenes de ir por la liebre, evitando en lo posible pérdidas humanas…- sacudió su brazo, lanzando el triángulo de hielo a los pies del matrimonio, haciéndolos retroceder- Si se meten, no me haré responsable-sonrió tenebrosamente…

* * *

La _Residencia Kudou_ estaba en ruinas a causa del ataque de Shademon, haciendo que toda la casa estuviera llena de polvo, impidiéndole a los miembros del Proyecto Iluminati ver que ocurría.

Claro está, que el estruendo se escuchó en toda la calle, tomando la atención de las casas vecinas, las cuales empezaban a iluminarse.

-¡Mercurio, llamaste la atención!- le gritó enfadado Forward.

-¡Exactamente!- apoyó LadyDevimon.

-Es gracioso que un tipo como tú me diga eso- aseguró el joven, callándolo, y enfureciéndolo- Tenemos que hacer que estos ataques se vean como _terrorismo_, ¿no?- el rubio miró a Tactimon, quien estaba en silencio

-Pronto vendrá un contraataque- le aseguró el samurái, serio.

-Entonces librémonos de los _metiches_\- murmuró Mercurio-¡Tactimon, Shademon! ¡Ataquen las demás casas!- ordenó.

-¡¿Qué clase de orden absurda es esa?!- se indignó Forward- ¡Solo debemos atacar a nuestros objetivos…!-

-Entendido, Mercurio- asintió Tactimon, mientras Shademon se trasladaba por el suelo a otra casa y la atacaba, provocando gritos de miedo de las personas que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miró enojado Forward.

-Salamandra quiere que hayan las menos bajas posibles, así que si espantamos a los civiles no habrá peligro de que asesinemos a alguien- le explicó Tactimon, casi ignorándolo, comenzando a disparar a las demás casas, haciendo que, asustados, las familias comenzaran a huir, sin saber lo que sucedía, provocando que en unos minutos las calles comenzaran a ser llenadas por los gritos de las personas al huir…

Eso enfureció a Forward, quien miró enojado a Mercurio, que miraba serio la casa de los _Kudou_.

-¿Forward?- LadyDevimon se le acercó, algo curiosa y preocupada.

-M-Maldición…- gruñó el hombre- ¡¿Y tú qué esperas?!- la miró molesto.

-¡Sí~!- asintió sonriendo la mujer, tomando vuelo y expandiendo sus alas, provocando que una gran cantidad de murciélagos se abalanzara sin dañar a las personas que corrían, dándoles otro motivo por el que huir.

* * *

Kokoromon frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar los gritos de los humanos, sintiendo el aire impregnado de polvo y tierra. Tosió, y abrió los ojos, cansada, dándose cuenta que estaba debajo de Shoutmon, quien la abrazaba a modo de protegerla, inconsciente.

-¡S-Shoutmon!- se asustó, haciendo que el dragón frunciera el ceño y abriera sus ojos, desorientado.

-K-Kokoromon- el dragón se sentó con cuidado- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, ayudándola a sentarse.

-S-Sí…- asintió Kokoromon, nerviosa.

Entonces, ambos dragones se percataron que estaban dentro de una esfera de data dorada, la cual los había protegido del ataque de Shademon.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró sorprendido Shoutmon, dándose cuenta que su bolsillo brillaba, indicando que ese campo lo había creado Omegamon… para protegerlos-… ¿P-Padre…?- murmuró sin habla.

La _DigiMemory_ dejó de brillar, provocando que desapareciera el campo.

-Él… Él nos protegió…- murmuró Shoutmon, sorprendido, mientras Kokoromon miraba el lugar, preocupada.

-¡Saburo!- llamó la digimon, al notar entre el humo a su amigo, quien, abrazando asustado a Ciel, abrió un poco los ojos, recuperando el sentido.

-¿K-Kokoromon?- Saburo se sentó de a poco, hasta darse cuenta que Vormundmon, frente a él, lo había protegido del ataque con su escudo.

-¡Majestad! ¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?!- preguntó el caballero café, bajando su escudo, mientras ambos dragones se levantaban, observando lo que una vez fue el salón y comedor de los _Kudou._

Gran parte del techo estaba hecho pedazos, mostrando el cielo nocturno, y las paredes estaban al punto del colapso con enormes huecos, sin contar también que el ataque sufrido provocó que todos los electrodomésticos, lámparas, cuadros y todo lo que estuviera en la pared cayera y se destrozara en el astillado piso, por lo que estaban a oscuras.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!- le explicó el dragón, sacando su micrófono.

-¡¿Q-Quiénes son?!- Saburo se les acercó, preocupado, mientras en sus brazos Ciel temblaba del miedo.

-Son Forward… y…- Kokoromon cerró los ojos, nerviosa.

No quería creerlo… Quería estar equivocada… No podía ser Kai… No debía serlo…

-Tienen a un nuevo miembro- les explicó Shoutmon, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su pareja, tomando su atención- Están con Tactimon, Shademon y LadyDevimon-

-Han venido con todo- gruñó Vormundmon, mirando el deplorable estado de la casa.

-¿Por qué no nos han dado un segundo golpe?- preguntó Saburo, nervioso.

-_Están esperando un contraataque_\- le dijo seriamente D'arcmon, a lo que el joven tragó saliva.

Shoutmon miró serio a Saburo, hasta caer en la cuenta de algo que se le había pasado…

-¡TAIKI!-miró al techo, asustado, recordando que su compañero había estado en su habitación, en el segundo piso…

* * *

Taiki, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió de a poco, dándose cuenta que estaba en un campo digital creado por Knigthmon y los ocho PawnChessmon, junto con un mareado ChibiKamemon.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra, Taiki-dono?!- le preguntó el caballero, mirándolo de reojo, ignorando sus heridas.

-S-Sí…-asintió sorprendido el joven, observando, entre el polvo y la tierra, lo que antes había sido su habitación.

La mitad de la pieza había sido destrozada, junto con gran parte del techo, siendo visible el panorama de la calle, y parte del primer piso.

-¿Qué pasó…?-murmuró- ¿C-ChibiKamemon, estás bien?- miró al pequeño, quien asintió, algo mareado.

-¡TAIKI!- escuchó, por lo que se acercó gateando a uno de los agujeros astillados en el piso, siendo capaz de ver a su compañero y al resto del grupo.

-¡SHOUTMON! ¡ESTOY BIEN!- le avisó de inmediato, a lo que el dragón, al verlo, respiró hondo, sumamente aliviado- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!- le preguntó, pero se quedó quieto al sentir que lo observaban.

El joven se volteó, para darse cuenta que LadyDevimon volaba sobre el enorme agujero en su habitación, observándolos, divertida.

-Hola, _Kudou Taiki_\- sonrió tenebrosamente la mujer digital.

-¡LadyDevimon!-se sorprendió el joven.

-¡Retroceda, Taiki-dono!- ordenó Knigthmon, poniendo pose de pelea, pero cayó de rodillas, a lo que sus súbditos, ChibiKamemon y Taiki se le acercaron.

-¡Knigthmon! ¡E-Estas herido…!- lo miró el joven, asustado.

-N-No es nada…- gimió el caballero, a lo que LadyDevimon sonrió, divertida.

-¿Recibiste casi todo el daño del ataque de Shademon para proteger al famoso _general?_\- sonrió divertida la mujer, haciendo fruncir el ceño al digimon- ¡IDIOTA!- se burló, y abalanzó, pero se detuvo y retrocedió rápidamente al ver como D'arcmon salía del techo del primer piso y se le abalanzaba.

-Si no eres capaz de diferenciar un _acto_ _idiota_ de un _acto noble_, te pediré que mantengas cerrada la boca- exigió D'arcmon, seria, empuñando con fuerza su espada, enfureciendo a LadyDevimon.

-¿D'arcmon?- murmuró sorprendido Taiki, y miró abajo, para ver a Saburo con su xros loader crema en mano, serio.

-¡Ten cuidado, D'arcmon!- le pidió el joven a la digimon, quien lo miró de reojo y asintió, sonriéndole levemente.

-¡Una digimon angelical…!- chilló LadyDevimon, mirando indignada a la digimon alada- ¡Con solo verte me dan nauseas!-aseguró.

-¡No te distraigas!- le gritó enfadado Forward.

-¡Sí~!- aseguró la digimon oscura.

-Por lo que veo, aprecias más la oscuridad humana- sentenció D'arcmon, tomando la atención de LadyDevimon- Aun así, ¿realmente crees que vale la pena todo este daño?- exigió saber.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Una antigüedad como tú dándome un sermón?-sonrió levemente la mujer demonio, haciendo que su enemiga frunciera el ceño, y comenzara a perseguirla por el cielo nocturno, chocando sus ataques.

-_Mph_\- Tactimon miró de reojo el combate entre las digimon, y después miró al frente, ya que Vormundmon acababa de elevarse, mirándolo seriamente- ¿Acaso no peleará contra mi Shoutmon?- preguntó el samurái, empuñando su espada.

-Como si el Rey tuviera que perder su tiempo con una alimaña del pasado como tú- aseguró el caballero café, haciendo aparecer su lanza y escudo.

-Veo que los súbditos de Shoutmon son bastante leales a él- mencionó Tactimon, serio.

-Una lealtad mucho más fuerte que la que tienes hacia Bagramon- el Dukemon frunció el ceño.

-… Eso lo veremos- sonrió levemente el samurái, enfrentándose al caballero…

* * *

-_Tsch_. Se han puesto a combatir- murmuró molesto Forward, y miró de reojo a Mercurio, quien observaba como Shademon se le acercaba por los suelos, como una sombra.

-… Iremos por los que quedan dentro- le dijo el rubio al digimon, quien asintió con sus múltiples ojos, ocultándose en la sombra del joven- Forward- miró de reojo al adulto, quien frunció el ceño

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes- amenazó Forward, sacando su pistola, mirando la dañada casa…

* * *

-Vormundmon…- murmuró Shoutmon, observando nervioso como combatía su guardaespaldas.

Saburo se mordió el labio, preocupado por sus dos compañeros.

-S-Saburo- lo llamó Kokoromon, tomando su atención- Dejarás sin aire a Ciel- le avisó inocentemente, haciendo que se percatara que, por los nervios, aferraba con demasiada fuerza a la gata, sobresaltándose.

-¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó con la gata, quien maulló.

-…- Shoutmon no pudo evitar sonreír por la inocencia del joven, pero después levantó la mirada, y, dando un salto, aterrizó en la destrozada habitación de su compañero, tomando su atención.

-¡S-Shoutmon!- se alegró el joven, quien ayudaba a Knigthmon a mantenerse de pie junto con los PawnChessmon y un muy nervioso ChibiKamemon.

-¿C-Cómo se encuentran?- Kokoromon aterrizó detrás de Shoutmon, nerviosa.

-E-Estamos bien- le aseguró Taiki, mirando preocupado a Knigthmon.

-M-Me alegra saber que Taiki-dono se encuentra bien- aseguró el caballero, sonriendo levemente, mientras Kokoromon comenzaba a curar su brazo- N-No se preocupe por mí, Kokoromon-dono- le pidió, pero ella negó.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- sonrió Kokoromon, mientras detrás suyo los PawnChessmon la miraban sumamente agradecidos por curar a su líder, haciendo sonreír levemente a Shoutmon.

-Knigthmon, PawnChessmon, han hecho un gran trabajo- aseguró el dragón, tomando la atención de ellos- Ahora descansen y déjenos el resto a nosotros- les pidió, levantando un poco el puño y apretándolo fuertemente- ¡Les aseguro que su esfuerzo no será en vano!- sentenció, serio.

-S-Shoutmon-dono…- murmuró sorprendido el caballero, para después sonreír cansado y asentir con la cabeza, mientras los conmovidos PawnChessmon asentían enérgicamente, llorando un poco.

Kokoromon no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Es verdad- sonrió Taiki, mirando a sus amigos- Déjenos el resto a nosotros- les pidió.

-Sí- asintió el caballero, entrando al xros loader junto a sus súbditos.

-Tú también, ChibiKamemon- Shoutmon miró al pequeño, quien bajó la cabeza, nervioso- Gracias por cuidar de Taiki por mí- le sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza, sonrojándolo.

-¡Sí!- asintió el pequeño- ¡Derrótalos a todos-kame!- pidió, a lo que el dragón le sonrió, siendo suficiente para que el digimon tortuga entrara al xros loader.

-Mm… Gumdramon se pondrá celoso- meditó Kokoromon, curiosa, incomodando y avergonzando un poco a Shoutmon, lo que hizo sonreír levemente a Taiki.

El joven miró al cielo, observando la batalla entre Tactimon y Vormundmon, puesto que LadyDevimon perseguía por el cielo oscuro a D'arcmon, siendo un combate a distancia…

* * *

-_¡Tanegashima!_\- el samurái disparó en contra del caballero, quien se protegió con su escudo, pero, para su sorpresa, la potencia de los disparos le hicieron retroceder bastante.

"_Él es… Él es más fuerte de lo que suponía…"_ Vormundmon frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de la diferencia de poder.

-_¡Seísmo Solar!-_el caballero liberó una ráfaga de fuego de su escudo, provocando que Tactimon se cubriera con los brazos, deteniendo los disparos.

Ante esa apertura, Vormundmon se abalanzó contra su enemigo, con su lanza comenzando a brillar al preparar un ataque, pero, para su sorpresa, el samurái detuvo su lanza con la mano, a unos centímetros de su rostro, dejándolo sin habla.

-Eres fuerte. Hasta podría decirte que _un digno rival. _Shoutmon entrena bien a sus súbditos - admitió Tactimon, alejando de a poco la lanza del sorprendido caballero, llegando a resquebrajarla, dejándolo sin habla- Pero, lamentablemente para ti, estás limitando demasiado tus ataques, ¿verdad?- señaló, haciendo que Vormundmon frunciera el ceño, enojado- Además… A pesar de tu poder, no estás a mi nivel- aseguró, levantando su espada.

-¡Maldición…!- Vormundmon retrocedió, pero ya era tarde…

-_¡Estocada del Dios Feroz!-_Tactimon comenzó a golpear con fuerza al caballero con la punta de la funda de su espada, electrocutándolo.

-¡Vormundmon!- se asustó Saburo.

El caballero café, a duras penas, sacudió su lanza, logrando alejar a Tactimon de él.

-Mantener a tu enemigo a una larga distancia por precaución. Buena idea- elogió el samurái, sacudiendo su espada, listo para continuar.

Vormundmon, jadeando y emanando vapor, miró de reojo a Saburo, quien observaba los combate, asustado y preocupado.

-_Tsch._ Maldición- bufó el caballero, preparando su lanza y abalanzándose a Tactimon.

* * *

-¡Taiki, también me uniré!- le avisó Shoutmon a su amigo, quien asintió, tomando su xros loader.

-Sí, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que alguien salga he…- comenzó a decir, hasta notar el bullicio en las calles, por lo que observó el panorama, sorprendiéndose al ver el estado de las casas, algunas tan peores como la de él o incluso incendiándose, llenando con estelas de humo el cielo-… herido…- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Taiki?- Shoutmon lo miró de reojo, extrañado, mientras Kokoromon parpadeaba, preocupada.

El joven tragó saliva, intentando calmarse… pero… pero el hecho de que _humanos_ inocentes estaban siendo afectados por la situación… Esa simple verdad le traía a su mente lo ocurrido a su padre… Alguien que no tenía relación con los conflictos… y, aun así…

Estaba en coma…

Su padre…

Se mordió el labio, tapándose la cara con una mano, intentando no recordar el llanto de su madre… Sin querer sentir… miedo….

-… ¿T-Taiki…?- Shoutmon lo miró, preocupado- ¡Taiki!- lo llamó, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿E-Estás bien?- preguntó Kokoromon, acercándose un poco a él.

-No podemos… No podemos pelear… No aquí- murmuró el joven, mirando al dragón rojo.

-Taiki, sé que es peligroso, pero es más peligroso dejar a Tactimon y LadyDevimon sin vigilancia. ¡Y Tactimon es demasiado fuerte para Vormundmon!- le señaló el dragón, mostrando su preocupación por su guardaespaldas y amigo.

-Entonces busquemos otro lugar…- murmuró Taiki, mirando para otro lado, nervioso.

-¿D-De qué hablas…?- Shoutmon lo miró sorprendido, hasta que tomó su atención el hecho de que Vormundmon hubiera sido lanzado contra un techo con una fuerza descomunal, mientras Tactimon sacudía su espada.

-¡Vormundmon!- gritó Saburo, nervioso.

* * *

D'arcmon miró de reojo lo sucedido, dándole tiempo a LadyDevimon de alcanzarla.

-¡No huyas!- exigió LadyDevimon, levantando su mano y lanzando una gran cantidad de murciélagos hacia D'arcmon, quien se detuvo y, de un movimiento de su espada, destrozó aquellos seres oscuros, enfureciéndola.

-Si me atacas con ideales tan débiles como los tuyos, no me doblegarás- aseguró D'arcmon, sacudiendo su espada.

-¡Tú…!- se enfureció la mujer oscura, transformando su brazo en una lanza- ¡No seas tan creída!- se le abalanzó.

D'arcmon preparó su espada, y, con una fuerte y elegante sacudida, la chocó contra la lanza de LadyDevimon, haciéndola retroceder con fuerza, sorprendiéndola.

-Te lo dije… No eres rival para mí- aseguró la mujer, seria.

LadyDevimon apretó el puño, enfadada.

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_\- la digimon oscura desencadenó una ola de murciélagos, los cuales fueron cortados por D'arcmon, quien no se esperó que, entre los animales digitales, apareciera LadyDevimon, quien sonrió con malicia.

D'arcmon retrocedió, pero no a tiempo, ya que LadyDevimon le hizo un corte en el brazo con su lanza, y le agarró con fuerza el brazo con el que empuñaba a su espada, clavando sus garras en la piel de su enemiga.

-¡No huirás, angelito!- aseguró la mujer demonio, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la guerrera.

* * *

-¡D'arcmon!- se asustó Saburo, mientras Kokoromon miraba asustada a su amiga.

-_¡Taiki, necesitan apoyo!_\- avisó Revolmon, serio.

-¡Taiki, hazme evolucionar!- le pidió Shoutmon, pero se sorprendió al ver como su amigo apretaba con fuerza su xros loader.

Taiki lo sabía… Sabía que también debían participar en la pelea… Lo sabía desde el principio… pero… pero al ver el estado de la población… los gritos de la gente huyendo despavorida… el miedo a que otro inocente fuera herido… otro inocente… como su padre…

Se mordió el labio, apretando con fuerza su puño…

-¡Taiki!- lo llamó Shoutmon, pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo, quien fruncía el ceño, intentando controlarse… intentando calmar su miedo…

Entonces, el grito de Saburo hizo reaccionar a Taiki, quien, junto a Shoutmon y Kokoromon, miraron para abajo, para ver al joven en el suelo, atrapado por las finas sombras de Shademon, quien, frente a él, lo miraba con todos sus ojos rojos.

Detrás del digimon sombra estaban Forward y Mercurio, uno disfrutando la situación y el otro mirando seriamente como el joven de casi su misma edad, sin soltar a ese gato gris, intentaba alejarse de las sombras que los aprisionaban.

-¡Saburo!- se asustaron Taiki y Kokoromon. Shoutmon miró enfurecido a Shademon, quien lo miró con alguno de sus ojos rojos, con un brillo siniestro que enfureció más al dragón.

-¡Saburo-kun!- se asustó D'arcmon, intentando hacer que LadyDevimon la soltara, pero no había caso, puesto que la mujer demonio estaba disfrutando del miedo en su enemiga.

El grito del joven hizo reaccionar a Vormundmon, quien se incorporó adolorido, para ver la situación en la que se encontraba el niño.

-¡SABURO…!- se asustó, hasta que el pie de Tactimon aterrizó en su nuca, enterrándolo con fuerza en el tejado.

-Nuestro combate aún no termina-aseguró el samurái, serio, sin inmutarse por la mirada de odio que recibió del caballero café.

-¡Suelta a Saburo, Shademon!- exigió Shoutmon, blandiendo su arma.

-Mal para ti, una de nuestras órdenes es llevar de regreso a Saburo- le informó serio Mercurio, mientras Forward los apuntaba con su arma.

-Forward…- Taiki frunció el ceño, sudando un poco, recibiendo una sonrisa siniestra por parte del adulto- ¿Y quién es…?- miró al rubio, sin poder reconocerlo por el traje.

"_K… Kai…"_ lo miró nerviosa Kokoromon.

¿Por qué Kai estaba en el Proyecto Iluminati? ¿Qué había pasado…? ¿N-No se suponía que estaba con el _Relojero…?_ Acaso… ¿Acaso **por esto** el hermano de Gumdramon, MidoriGumon, lo había estado buscando…?

-¡Forward!- llamó Taiki- ¡¿Acaso el _Proyecto Iluminati_ ha llegado tan lejos, como para atacar a inocentes?!-exigió saber, apretando sus puños, nervioso, siendo esto notado por su compañero, quien frunció el ceño- ¡Están atacando la ciudad! ¡¿Realmente creen que esto es lo correcto…?!-pero se calló porque su enemigo disparó hacia él, pero la bala fue bloqueada por el micrófono de Shoutmon.

-Mantente callado, que muy pronto no podrás decir nada- aseguró Forward.

-¡Ta-Taiki!- se asustó Saburo, sin soltar a Ciel, quien temblaba de miedo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!-gruñó enfurecido Shoutmon, a lo que Forward sonrió levemente.

Mercurio frunció el ceño.

-¡Taiki!- se asustó Kokoromon, y más cuando su amigo cayó sentado, sorprendido.

-¡Taiki!- Shoutmon lo miró de reojo, para darse cuenta del miedo en el rostro de su amigo.

El joven tragó saliva, sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían.

¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo…? Era verdad que la bala pudo lastimarlo si Shoutmon no la intercepta… Pero no era la primera vez que una bala lo atacaba…

Una bala…

El solo recordar ese objeto… Su significado…

"_-T-Taiki… L-Le dispararon a tu padre…-"_

Las palabras de su angustiada madre por el teléfono vinieron a su mente, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar aún más que antes… Su miedo volvía…

Al ver eso, Forward sonrió, sumamente divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?- exigió saber, divertido, haciendo que Shoutmon le gruñera, enojado- ¿Le tienes miedo a un simple disparo? ¿Qué pasó con tu valentía de recién?- preguntó, sonriendo- Acaso…- levantó su pistola- ¿Temes quedar **igual que tu padre?**-

Taiki abrió los ojos, horrorizado…

"_Ya veo…_" Tactimon entrecerró los ojos, aplastando con la funda de su espada a Vormundmon, quien gritó de dolor "_Kudou Taiki_… _He visto esa mirada muchas veces, y jamás pensé verla en tu rostro… Tu corazón y mente se han llenado de miedo… El temor de vivir una pérdida… Estás perdiendo el espíritu de lucha y convicción por las cuales te ganaste mi respeto"_

Shoutmon apretó con fuerza sus colmillos, enfurecido por las palabras de Forward.

-**¡DESGRACIADO!-**rugió, enfadado, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente…

* * *

Un sonido de bala resonó en aquella solitaria y silenciosa calle…

El Relojero frunció el ceño, sin inmutarse por la bala que cayó cerca de su pie.

-Una advertencia- murmuró, mientras Ryan recargaba, serio- Tienes una buena puntería-

-Eso no va al caso- aseguró el hombre, serio.

-Sí… Muy buena…- el relojero lo miró serio- ¿No serás acaso tú el responsable de lo sucedido a _Kudou-san_?- preguntó.

-¿Importa eso ahora?- preguntó Ryan, frunciendo el ceño- Lo que a nosotros nos interesa ahora mismo es _quién eres_, y _cómo creas los xros loader_\- exigió saber.

-… ¿Me preguntas algo así en este momento?- preguntó serio Bagramon.

-No sabemos quién eres, así que no puedo decir si eres aliado o enemigo- aseguró el pelinegro, apuntándolo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- contradijo el anciano- Aunque estás más del lado de lo segundo-

Ryan frunció el ceño, pero entonces se percató que, debajo de los lentes rojos de aquel anciano, vislumbró unos ojos rojos y fríos…

Una mirada de alguien que estaba a punto de matarlo…

No pudo evitar que su brazo temblara, al igual que sus piernas, sintiendo la presión de la mirada de aquel sujeto… Sentía de él un aura asesina que le acortó la respiración…

Cayó de rodillas, sin entender qué le pasaba.

-¿Q-Qué rayos me… hiciste…?- exigió saber Ryan, jadeando y sudando.

-No he hecho nada- aseguró serio el anciano- Es solo que _tu instinto humano_ se percató que estas tras alguien… _muy lejos_ de tu alcance- dio un paso hacia él, acortándole la respiración- Te preguntaré una vez más: **¿fuiste tú quien le disparó a **_**Kudou-san**_**?**\- exigió saber Bagramon.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio, y disparó hacia el anciano, pero, para sorpresa del Relojero, no fue una bala normal lo que disparó, sino una esfera rosada que se expandió frente a él, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró dentro de un cubo de data rosado, en medio de la calle.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!- se acercó a los bordes, pero fue repelido de inmediato, volviendo sus manos data por unos momentos, sorprendiéndolo.

-Es un prototipo- aseguró Ryan, levantándose costosamente- Nunca hemos atrapado a un digimon, pero los de _desarrollo_ lo crearon como una jaula para ellos- levantó su brazo, atravesando la pared, sorprendiendo al anciano- No afecta a humanos, **solo a digimon**-

El Relojero apretó sus manos, enojado.

-No eres un humano, eres un digimon- Ryan frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hace un digimon jugando a ser humano?- exigió saber.

-…- el viejo lo miró serio, pero después bajó la mirada- … ¿Jugando…?- preguntó, extrañando al humano- No hables de cosas que no entiendes, **humano**\- ordenó, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente.

Entonces, el anciano despidió data morada que, al expandirse lo suficiente, destrozó el cubo, sorprendiendo a Ryan, quien retrocedió sin dejar de mirar al hombre de edad, que lo miraba fríamente.

-Eres un…- el pelinegro lo apuntó con su arma, hasta escuchar un rugido, lo que hizo que mirara a un lado, para ver como se le abalanzaba Dorulumon, quien lo tiró con fuerza contra el piso, poniendo su pata con sus peligrosas garras en su cabeza.

-¡¿D-Dorulumon?!- se sorprendió el Relojero- ¡¿Akari-chan?!- miró más sorprendido a la joven encima del digimon lobo.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Akari se bajó de su compañero y se acercó al anciano, preocupada.

-Sí, sí. Es bueno que los jóvenes se preocupen por los mayores- el viejo no pudo evitar sonreír, suspirando levemente.

-Al parecer, llegamos a tiempo- Ballistamon se acercó por detrás al anciano, cargando a un cansado Zenjirou por el hombro.

-Ya no puedo correr más…- suspiró el joven.

-¿Tú quién eres?- le gruñó con fiereza Dorulumon a Ryan, quien no podía evitar mostrar su sorpresa al estar frente a dos digimon.

-Él no es importante. ¿Han venido a ayudar a Taiki-kun?- les preguntó el relojero, a lo que los jóvenes asintieron.

-Aquí las cosas están calmadas, pero en otras partes la gente se volvió loca- aseguró Zenjirou, bajándose de Ballistamon, quien asintió, de acuerdo.

-Las comunicaciones están _quebradas_\- le informó el robot al anciano- Ni siquiera podemos contactarnos con los comunicadores del _Xros Heart_\- agregó, mostrando uno de esos aparatos.

-Supongo que el caos comenzó…- murmuró el Relojero, serio.

-Algunos policías han intentado calmar a las personas, pero nada- negó Akari, preocupada- Y lo peor que al parecer en el centro se está librando un combate, y creo que varios cazadores están involucrados- murmuró, nerviosa.

-Sí… Siento a Lilithmon y a DarkKnightmon por esa zona- Dorulumon miró a la dirección del centro, frunciendo el ceño- Y lo peor, que siento a Tactimon en donde vive Taiki-

-Por eso, iremos a ayudar- aseguró Ballistamon, mientras el anciano meditaba, serio.

-¡Exactamente! ¡Nosotros, que manejamos la _evolución!_\- se dio aires Zenjirou, avergonzando un poco al robot.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!- Akari le dio un coscorrón.

-Esperen, Akari-chan, Zenjirou-kun- les pidió el Relojero, tomando la atención de ambos- Aun no sabemos nada de _Blastmon_, y, lo peor, temo que los que están con este hombre también participen en este combate sin sentido- miró a Ryan, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡AH! ¡¿Una persona?!- Zenjirou se sobresaltó, ya que se acababa de dar cuenta de la presencia del hombre debajo de Dorulumon, quien lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Relojero, ¿quién es?- le preguntó Akari, algo preocupada por aquel hombre que había estado amenazando al anciano- ¿Es del _Proyecto Iluminati?_-

-Mm… Me temo que no- murmuró el anciano- Es alguien a quien tenemos que retener y evitar que Taiki-kun o Shoutmon-kun lo vea- sentenció, serio.

-¿P-Por qué?- se sorprendió un poco la joven, mientras Zenjirou miraba desconfiado a Ryan.

-¿Realmente hablas tranquilamente con niños frente a tu enemigo?- le habló Ryan al anciano, haciendo que este lo mirara, serio.

Entonces, rápidamente, el pelinegro tomó su pistola y disparó contra Dorulumon, dándole en la frente, haciéndolo retroceder y caer al piso.

-_¡DORULUMON!_\- se horrorizaron Akari y Cutemon, ante el horror y sorpresa de Zenjirou, Ballistamon y el Relojero.

El anciano miró enfurecido a Ryan, quien se levantaba, sin dejar de apuntarlos…

* * *

El centro de la ciudad estaba agitado, puesto que Lilithmon utilizaba sus cintas para atacar los edificios, provocando que una gran cantidad de grandes y peligrosos escombros cayeran a la calle, para terror de las personas que aún no habían sido evacuadas…

-¡Blossomon!-llamó Miho, por lo que su compañera sacudió sus raíces, atrapando algunos escombros.

-¡Esto debe ser un _Súper Rescate!_-habló SuperStarmon, destruyendo algunos trozos de cemento con sus estrellas, para admiración de sus pequeños seguidores.

Octomon, apagando con su pistola de agua las llamas de un edificio, asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-¡Rápido, salga!- le pidió Kaoru a una mujer que se había agachado por los escombros. A su lado, Patamon asintió.

-Gracias, Kaoru-san- agradeció Miho, mientras la mujer se iba.

-Está bien- asintió la joven, quien miró preocupada a Sky, quien, a pesar de sus heridas, indicaba a las personas que corrieran a una dirección junto a algunos cazadores- Sky-chan, también deberías irte- le dijo, preocupada.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró la joven, acomodándose su gorra de lana- E-Es solo un poco de fiebre- sonrió, queriendo ignorar el rubor en sus mejillas por la fiebre.

-Pero…- se preocupó Miho, mientras Patamon se subía a la cabeza de la peligris.

-Es peligroso- aseguró el digimon alado, a lo que Blossomon asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-L-Lo sé… También me preocupa Wizardmon… Pero….- Sky miró nerviosa el cielo, lleno del humo de las explosiones que causaba Lilithmon-… Pero ahora, solo quiero hacer lo que puedo. Igual que ustedes- les sonrió costosamente a las jóvenes, que la miraron, preocupadas.

* * *

_Mientras, en otra zona del centro…_

-¡Todos, sigan esta dirección!- habló Hideaki, quien, junto algunos cazadores, indicaba con sus brazos una dirección segura entre las calles para que las personas evacuaran, logrando ser efectivo.

Dobermon, a su lado, dio un enorme ladrido, provocando una ráfaga de viento que desvió la dirección de un escombro que cayó cerca, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-¡Gracias, Dobermon!- agradeció el joven, a lo que su compañero ladró, moviendo su cola.

-¡No se empujen!- pedía Kiichi, quien también ayudaba a la evacuación. A su lado, su amigo _Dogmon_ movía banderines de color rojo y amarillo, ayudándolo a indicar el camino a los que huían por esa zona.

-¡Submarimon!- llamó Mizuki, a lo que su amigo, a su lado, comenzó a lanzar un potente chorro de agua a un edificio en llamas, al igual que varios cazadores con sus digimon con ese atributo.

-¡Huyan por aquí!- pedía Makoto- ¡Ah, Phelesmon!- se alegró al ver llegar a su compañero, quien acababa de salir de un dañado edificio en llamas junto a Tuwarmon, ambos llevando en brazos a unas personas- ¡Tuwarmon, gracias!- agradeció, mientras algunos cazadores y digimon se acercaban para llevarse a los rescatados.

-Makoto, la situación está empeorando- le aseguró el digimon caído, mirando al cielo, observando a Lilithmon causando desastres- Ella no se detendrá ante nada, y nosotros no podemos hacerle frente-

-¡Tuwarmon! ¡¿No se supone que DarkKnightmon la estaba deteniendo?!- señaló Hideaki, preocupado.

-No he estado pendiente a la pelea- aseguró el ninja, serio- Pero al parecer lo ha vuelto a lanzar lejos- frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Y qué acaso él no era uno de los digimon más poderosos o algo así?!- le preguntó molesto _Noburo_, uno de los cazadores que ayudaban con la evacuación. Su compañero, _Allomon_, rugió levemente, de acuerdo con él.

-DarkKnightmon no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, pero es el único que puede hacerle frente a Lilithmon- aseguró Tuwarmon- Si tratáramos de enfrentarla, nos borraría. ¡El nivel de la Lilithmon que conocíamos cuando nos esclavizaba, no se compara con la de ahora!-le aseguró a los digimon, quienes se miraron, serios y nerviosos.

Los jóvenes cazadores meditaron, preocupados.

Makoto frunció el ceño, preocupado, hasta que Phelesmon le dio una palmada en la cabeza, tomando su atención.

-No podemos enfrentarla, pero al menos queremos ayudarles- le aseguró el digimon oscuro.

-Phelesmon…- sonrió Makoto, para después asentir.

-¡Bien! ¡Continúen buscando gente!- les pidió Hideaki- ¡Nosotros, sigamos!- miró a los cazadores, quienes asintieron y continuaron con su labor de ayudar a los que necesitaban apoyo para huir.

El digimon ninja asintió, y se fue en otra dirección que Phelesmon. En eso, se percató que, a lo lejos, una mujer acababa de caer con su hija en brazos, a punto de ser aplastadas por una enorme roca…

-_¡Digi-Ninpo: Telaraña!_\- Tuwarmon hizo aparecer una telaraña digital en medio de aquella calle, deteniendo los escombros, logrando salvarlas- ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- aterrizó cerca de ambas.

-S-Sí…- jadeó la mujer, nerviosa.

-¡Tuwarmon!- escuchó el digimon, quien miró al frente, para ver a Yuu acercarse corriendo junto a Shouta y Ekakimon- Hemos evacuado a la mayor parte de las personas en la zona este. Aún falta esta zona y la zona sur. Nosotros ahora vamos a ayudar a Miho-san y a Sky-chan- le informó, a lo que su compañero digimon asintió.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Ekakimon se acercó a la madre e hija, quienes asintieron, nerviosas.

-Las llevaremos a un lugar seguro- prometió Shouta, quien tenía su cuaderno y lápiz a mano, mientras Yuu inspeccionaba el tobillo de la mujer.

En eso, el joven se percató que la pequeña estaba al borde del llanto, por lo que sonrió y comenzó a dibujar algo en su cuaderno, tomando la atención de su compañero, quien sonrió levemente.

-Ekakimon- Shouta le mostró el cuaderno, por lo que el digimon, para sorpresa de la pequeña, lamió el dibujo.

-_¡Ekakikaki!_\- lanzó un pequeño rayo de colores de la punta de su cabeza, haciendo aparecer un peluche, el cual el digimon tomó, mientras la niña parpadeaba- Toma- se lo tendió.

La pequeña volvió a parpadear, y, sonrojándose, abrazó con fuerza el peluche, sonriendo.

Shouta y Ekakimon intercambiaron mirada y sonrieron. Tuwarmon también sonrió.

-Esto es malo… -murmuró Yuu, tomando su atención-… Se torció el tobillo- miró a la mujer, quien frunció el ceño, adolorida-Tuwarmon, por favor, llévalas a un lugar seguro- le pidió.

-Entendido- asintió el ninja, tomando en brazos a la madre e hija, la última sin soltar el peluche- Yuu, intenta no arriesgarte- le pidió, a lo que el rubio asintió, para ver irse a su compañero.

-Yuu, sigamos buscando heridos- le pidió Shouta, a lo que su amigo asintió y comenzaron a correr a otra dirección, hasta que una esfera morada se estrechó detrás de los tres, haciéndolos caer por el piso.

-¡YUU!- Tuwarmon se detuvo y volteo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡¿CREÍSTE QUE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE TI?!- Lilithmon, en el cielo bañado de gris e iluminado por las llamas causadas por su destrucción, apuntaba con su dedo al joven, quien se incorporaba, adolorido- ¡NO PLANEO DEJARTE SIN CASTIGO!- aseguró, lanzando más esferas hacia él.

-¡YUU!- gritaron Tuwarmon y Shouta, hasta ver que las esferas eran destruidas por unos rayos grises.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido, y miró a Sky, quien, a unos metros detrás de él, rodeada con su energía gris, lanzó de sus manos levantadas aquellos rayos que le salvaron la vida.

-¡¿Sky-chan?!- se sorprendió Yuu, y se asustó cuando la joven cayó de rodillas, jadeando- ¡Sky-chan!-se le acercó corriendo, mientras que Kaoru, Patamon, Miho y Blossomon se acercaban por detrás a la joven.

-¡Sky-chan!- las dos niñas se agacharon a su lado, preocupadas.

-L-Lo siento… C-Creo que no debí a-activar mi sistema- tosió Sky, mientras dejaba de ser rodeada de aura gris.

Yuu la miró preocupado y asustado al darse cuenta que el estado de su amiga estaba empeorando… Necesitaba ser atendida… Necesitaban a Kokoromon…

-¡GRRRRRRRR! ¡DETESTO QUE ME IGNOREEEEEEEEN!- chilló indignada Lilithmon, observando como Tuwarmon se acercaba al grupo- ¡VOY A EXPLOTAR!- y estuvo a punto de lanzar otra esfera de data si DarkKnightmon no aparece a su lado y la agarra con firmeza del brazo- ¡¿TÚ SIGUES AQUÍ?!- se enfureció más la mujer.

-Lamentablemente, sí- el caballero frunció el ceño, y, con un gran movimiento, lanzó a la mujer, haciendo que atravesara una gran cantidad de edificios, provocando que cayeran más escombros a las calles.

-DarkKnightmon- murmuró Yuu, preocupado, notando los magullones en el cuerpo del caballero. Además, podía ver que el digimon no dejaba de cubrir la herida en su costado, en donde había sido envenenado por Lilithmon…

¿Cuándo tiempo quedaba para que el veneno comenzara a afectarle gravemente…?

-Yuu-kun, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro- señaló Miho, ayudando a Sky a mantenerse en pie, puesto que la joven parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-_Sky…-_murmuró preocupado Rapidmon dentro del xros loader verde agua, mientras Bearmon jugaba con sus garritas, nervioso.

-Tenemos que llevar a Sky-chan y a ellas a un lugar seguro- le dijo Shouta a Yuu, haciendo que Miho pusiera en su espalda a la peligris- Ella ya no puede aguantar más-por lo que dijo, Ekakimon miró preocupada a la joven.

-Para nosotros… Para mi es prioridad Sky-chan y Rapidmon- aseguró Patamon, aterrizando en la cabeza de la niña que abrazaba el peluche, haciéndola sonreír- Pero también quiero ayudarlos a ellos. Quiero seguir el ejemplo de Pegasusmon- Kaoru asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo.

-… Está bien- asintió Yuu, comprendiendo que, aunque quería ayudar a DarkKnightmon, la prioridad era salvar y proteger a todos aquellos que no estaban inmiscuidos…

Proteger al inocente… al igual que lo hizo Pegasusmon hasta el final.

-Yo los acompañaré- aseguró Tuwarmon, y miró a Blossomon, quien asintió, de acuerdo con eso.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- apremió Ekakimon, por lo que los jóvenes asintieron, comenzando a correr…

DarkKnightmon miró de reojo como el grupo corría a un lugar seguro, por lo que decidió concentrarse en Lilithmon, quien emergía de los escombros, totalmente indignada. Se preparó para enfrentarla, pero, entonces, la herida en su costado se abrió, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y aferrar su mano en ella.

Su grito hizo que Yuu se detuviera y mirara para atrás, por lo que los demás lo imitaron.

-Jojojojojo. Al fin mi veneno te borrará- sonrió Lilithmon, satisfecha al ver como el caballero intentaba aguantar el dolor ocasionado por el veneno- Pero no es suficiente…- miró de reojo el panorama frente a ella, en el que los humanos huían y eran asistidos por los digimon- Te has vuelto un digimon _demasiado bueno_, para ser un caballero oscuro. Siento que manchas el gran nombre que se hizo Bagramon-sama- aseguró, mirando sus uñas- No solo te aliaste con el _Xros Heart_, sino que también luchas contra nosotros, solo porque queremos traer de regreso a Bagramon-sama, tu hermano-

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño, serio, y, con un movimiento de su lanza, se cortó parte del costado, extrayendo exactamente la zona envenenada, para sorpresa de Lilithmon, Yuu y los demás.

-D… ¡DARKKNIGHTMON!- se asustó Yuu.

-¡¿P-Por qué hizo eso…?!- Miho se tapó la boca, asustada.

-S-Se deshizo de la parte envenenada…- murmuró Tuwarmon, sorprendido- Antes de que el veneno infectara el resto de su cuerpo-

-¡Eso es arriesgado!- aseguró Ekakimon, a lo que Blossomon y Patamon asintieron, nerviosos.

El caballero negro, ignorando el agujero que se hizo en el costado, el cual sangraba bastante, miró serio a la sorprendida Lilithmon.

-Nunca he sido leal a Nii-sama- le aseguró, sorprendiéndola- Debes de saber que todo lo que hice fue para poder derrotarlo, derrocarlo- apretó su puño- Incluso intenté dominarlo en una fusión, pero fallé y fui eliminado- frunció el ceño- Ahora mismo, con esta nueva vida, mi objetivo es completamente diferente-

-Traidor…- murmuró indignada Lilithmon- ¡¿Y cuál es ese tan preciado objetivo?!- exigió saber.

-… Proteger a Yuu…-

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Lilithmon se rió, con su mano en el mentón- ¡¿REALMENTE PUEDE IMPORTARTE UN DIABLILLO COMO ÉL?!-preguntó, sonriendo de tal manera que parecía una mueca siniestra.

-No puedo negar que Yuu te dejó traumada- aseguró DarkKnightmon, ofendiendo de sobremanera a la digimon oscura- Pero… Pero él es un buen niño... Un buen niño que acepta a seres con las manos llenas de sangre como yo…- miró su mano, y la apretó- Y los llama _"Amigos"_-

Lilithmon lo miró, molesta.

-¿Él es… realmente el digimon oscuro, _DarkKnightmon?_\- murmuró Dogmon, al lado de Kiichi.

No solo él, sino que la mayoría de los digimon estaban sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras del caballero.

-Bueno, si es amigo de Yuu, yo no tengo problemas- admitió Hideaki, a lo que Kiichi, Makoto y Mizuki asintieron, de acuerdo.

Tuwarmon no pudo evitar sonreír, y miró de reojo a Yuu, para darse cuenta que el rubio miraba conmovido al DarkKnightmon, tanto así que algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Yuu-kun- sonrió Miho, hasta que Sky comenzara a toser, tomando la atención del rubio.

-T-Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro-Yuu se restregó los ojos, a lo que Shouta, Kaoru, y Miho asintieron.

-… ¿Amigos…?- murmuró Lilithmon, mirando fijamente a DarkKnightmon- ¿Así que hasta alguien como tu puede decir _"Amigos"_ tan fácilmente?- sonrió con ironía, haciendo que el caballero frunciera el ceño- Admiro tu valentía, DarkKnightmon, pero te aseguro que tu _bondad_ es demasiado _torpe_… Dejas a tu _"Amigo"_ expuesto. _¡Exhalación Demoniaca!_\- exhaló una niebla que rodeó a DarkKnightmon, quien de inmediato tapó su rostro.

"_Se ha dado cuenta… que mis movimientos están restringidos"_ el caballero frunció el ceño, enojado, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la herida que él mismo se infringió para extraer el veneno.

-Ahora…- Lilithmon miró al grupo de Yuu que corría por las calles- _Empress Embrace_\- extendió sus brazos, haciendo aparecer un circulo de data oscura a unos metros debajo de ella, del cual emergió un demonio de gran tamaño, para horror y sorpresa de los que apreciaban el combate e intentaban huir.

Al notar lo que sucedía, Yuu y los demás se detuvieron, para ver sorprendidos a aquella criatura.

-Agradezco que Topacio aumentara mi poder, si no, no podría convocar a este _bebé_\- sonrió Lilithmon- Mátalos- le ordenó a su demonio, quien rugió, y abrió sus enormes fauces.

Del interior de la boca del demonio, salieron disparadas bolas de fuego candente que comenzaron a caer en picada a las calles, provocando no solo que los cazadores, personas y digimon se vieran seriamente afectados.

-¡HUYAN!- ordenó Tuwarmon, a lo que los jóvenes y digimon comenzaron a huir al igual que el resto, pero entonces, ante las fuertes sacudidas, las calles comenzaron a fragmentarse, para comenzar a desmoronarse, provocando que todos comenzaran a caer.

-¡Sujétense!- ordenó Hideaki, encima de Dobermon, quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio ante el desestabilizado piso.

Entonces los edificios comenzaron a sufrir el impacto de las bolas de fuego, comenzando a derrumbándose encima de las personas y digimon.

-¡ESTO ES _SÚPER DANGEROUS!_\- aseguró asustado SuperStarmon junto a Octumon, mientras los demás miraban asustados como caían hacia ellos los enormes edificios, olvidando como el piso estaba a punto de colapsar…

\- _¡Digi Ninpo: Telaraña!-_Tuwarmon creó una enorme red digital para intentar detener la caída de los edificios, pero se deshizo al momento, puesto que era demasiado peso para ella.

Blossomon rugió y sacudió sus raíces en contra de la estructura, mientras Phelesmon, Submarimon, SuperStarmon, Octomon, Dobermon y el resto de los digimon lanzaban sus técnicas con tal de detener los edificios pero ninguno fue capaz de siquiera parar la caída de esa calamidad…

Yuu abrió los ojos, asustado al ver como aquellas estructuras caían encima de ellos…

Se produjo un gran temblor cuando los edificio cayeron, provocando tal onda que los edificios que aun se mantenían en pie comenzaran a colapsar, mientras las calles comenzaban a resquebrajarse.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rió Lilithmon, apreciando toda esa destrucción- ¡MI VENGANZA! ¡MI DULCE VENGANZA!-

-¡YUU! ¡TUWARMON! ¡SKY!- DarkKnightmon abrió los ojos, asustado, observando como aquella zona era destruida.

-¿Oh? ¿También te preocupan tu sirviente y la mestiza?- sonrió divertida Lilithmon, mientras su demonio se le acercaba, permitiéndole hacerle cariño- Te has ablandado mucho, caballero-

DarkKnightmon la miró enfurecido, aun siendo bloqueado por la peligrosa neblina de la mujer…

* * *

_Residencia Kudou…_

Shoutmon apretó con fuerza sus colmillos, enfurecido por las palabras de Forward.

-**¡DESGRACIADO!-**rugió, enfadado, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente, comenzando a ser rodeado de data oscura.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustaron Taiki y Kokoromon.

-¡Majestad!- se asustó Vormundmon.

-¡Rey…!- se sorprendió D'arcmon, aun sujetada con fuerza por LadyDevimon.

-E-Esto es malo…- gimió Saburo, aferrando a la asustada Ciel, sujeto por las sombras de Shademon, quien frunció sus ojos rojos, alerta.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya vino la parte de Apocalymon?- sonrió divertido Forward.

"_Este es un idiota…"_ Mercurio miró molesto al adulto _"Topacio tenía razón al advertirme de su actitud tan altanera y egocéntrica"_ frunció el ceño.

"_Después de tanto tiempo y experiencia, ¿y aún sigue jugando con los sentimientos oscuros de sus enemigos?"_ Tactimon frunció el ceño, presionando con más fuerza su arma en Vormundmon.

Forward sonrió de lado y apuntó al digimon con su pistola, pero no se esperó que, por detrás, unos tentáculos con espinas lo sujetaran con fuerza, al igual que a Shademon, ante la sorpresa de Taiki y Kokoromon, al igual que a Shoutmon.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Mercurio se volteó, para ver, sorprendido a Red Vagimon parado entre los escombros, sujetando al humano y al digimon con sus tentáculos.

Al verlo, el digimon rojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, a lo que el rubio enmudeció.

-¡¿Quién es…?!- se sorprendió Vormundmon, mientras Tactimon fruncía el ceño.

Saburo miró sorprendido a aquel digimon, parpadeando un poco.

-¡GRRRRR! ¡SUELTA A MI FORWARD!- exigió indignada LadyDevimon, soltando a D'arcmon, con la intención de atacar a Red Vagimon, pero ahora la digimon angelical le agarró los brazos, haciéndole una llave- ¡SUÉLTAME!-

-Es hora de que cambiemos de papeles- aseguró seria D'arcmon, frunciendo levemente el ceño

-¿Red… Vagimon..?- murmuró sorprendido Taiki- ¿Q-Qué hace él aquí…?-

-Red Vagimon…- murmuró preocupada Kokoromon, y miró a Shoutmon, quien apretaba sus puños y colmillos con fuerza, enfurecido ahora al ver al digimon que había torturado a Kokoromon.

-**E-Ese tipo…**\- gruñó enfurecido, alertando a Taiki y a Kokoromon.

-¡Shoutmon, cálmate…!- le pidió el joven.

-**¡Cierra la boca, cobarde!- **le gruñó el dragón, dejándolo helado…

Hasta que Kokoromon le dio una bofetada a Shoutmon, siendo suficiente el contacto que se hizo para que su casco purificara la data oscura que había salido de él, regresándolo a la normalidad… y que cayera boca arriba por el golpe…

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó el dragón rojo, con la clara marca de la cachetada en su rostro.

-¡Red Vagimon! ¡Huye!- le pidió Kokoromon, ignorando a Shoutmon, lo cual descolocó un poco a Taiki…

Al parecer, ahora, para Kokoromon, la prioridad era aquel digimon…

-¡¿Quién es este maldito digimon?!- exigió saber enfurecido Forward.

_-That's none of your business!_-aseguró Red Vagimon, sujetando con fuerza al humano y al digimon, hasta darse cuenta que Mercurio lo señaló con una pistola, dejándolo helado.

-Suelta a mis compañeros- le ordenó el rubio, queriendo ignorar el temblor en su brazo al apuntar a… a su compañero… su verdadero compañero…

_-Sir, did you really are... with them?-_ murmuró Red Vagimon, dolido y preocupado.

-¿Acaso…? ¡¿Es Kai?!- se dio cuenta Taiki, mientras Shoutmon se incorporaba en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarlo por lo de recién.

-Kai… Red Vagimon- gimió Kokoromon, nerviosa.

"_Ya veo… El antiguo compañero de Kai"_ Tactimon frunció el ceño, serio.

-¡¿Debería importarte siguiera lo que yo haga?!- se enojó Mercurio- ¡Deberías haberte alejado de esto! ¡Te lo _pedí_, y aun así, aquí estás!- le gritó, enfadado- ¡Estoy aquí, con ellos, por mi propia voluntad! ¡Solo estás estorbando!- le aseguró.

Red Vagimon entrecerró los ojos, triste.

_-This is not correct!-_lo calló, sorprendiéndolo-_ The Clockmaker confident that you return safely! MidoriGumon too! I want you to come back!-_ aseguró, con los ojos brillosos.

Kai se mordió el labio, aun apuntando al digimon, pero… pero su brazo comenzó a bajar…

No podía herir a Red Vagimon.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exigió saber enfurecido Forward, regresándolo a la realidad- ¡Eres un idiota!- le aseguró- ¡Shademon!- llamó.

Ante la orden, el digimon oscuro se escurrió del tentáculo de Red Vagimon, liberando a Saburo, quien se levantó y alejó un poco, sujetando a la asustada Ciel.

El digimon rojo se sorprendió al ver que aquella sombra digital se libró de su agarre, y, antes que se diera cuenta, lo había atravesado…

Kai abrió los ojos, horrorizado…

Red Vagimon cayó a unos metros, inconsciente, librando así a Forward, quien bufó, quitándose el tentáculo de encima.

-¡RED VAGIMON!- se horrorizó Kokoromon, mientras Shoutmon apretaba sus puños, enfurecido.

D'arcmon frunció el ceño, enojada… Quería ayudar, pero debía retener a LadyDevimon…

Taiki se quedó en silencio, observando la situación… De nuevo, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedía era herido…

Apretó sus puños, entendiendo que… hacer o no hacer algo… terminaba en los mismos resultados, o peor…

-_Tsch_\- bufó Forward- ¡Oye, Shademon!- llamó al digimon sombra- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Esa cosa sigue viva!- le señaló, asustando a Mercurio.

Shademon asintió, y se abalanzó al inconsciente Red Vagimon.

-¡ESPERA…!- Mercurio se puso en medio, sorprendiendo al digimon sombra…

-¡KAI!- comprendiendo que Shademon no podía parar, Tactimon se dirigió a la casa…

-_¡KOKORO HAMMER!- _Kokoromon se abalanzó a Shademon por arriba, empuñando su martillo blanco.

Ella solo logró golpear el piso, puesto que el digimon deformó su sombra para no ser dañado por la _V-mon_, pero, al hacerlo, su ataque golpeó solo escombros de la casa, sin dañar a Red Vagimon o a Kai, quien miró sorprendido a la digimon aterrizar frente a él.

Tactimon se detuvo a medio camino, algo sorprendido.

-¡Kokoromon!- se sorprendieron Taiki, Saburo y Shoutmon.

D'arcmon y Vormundmon se quedaron sorprendidos, al igual que LadyDevimon, quien se olvidó de forcejear.

-¿T-Tú…?- se sorprendió Kai.

-Y-Yo… s-solo reaccioné…- le aseguró Kokoromon, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza, descolocándolo- N-No es que a-aún te tenga miedo a ti y a-a Red Va-Vagimon…-

-¡Eres sumamente extraña!- aseguró fastidiado el rubio, haciendo sentir mal a la digimon naranja.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Mercurio?!- exigió saber indignado Forward, mientras Shademon retrocedía, preparado.

-¡No significa nada!- aseguró el rubio- ¡Aun estoy con ustedes! ¡No me importa lo que le hagan al _Xros Heart!_ ¡Pero no te atrevas a dañar a este digimon!- amenazó.

-_Tsch_-el adulto miró despectivamente a Red Vagimon, quien gimió de dolor- Esa cosa…-

-¡No lo insultes!- ordenó enojado Kai.

-_Mph_. Me parece _bien_ que digas seguir de nuestra parte- admitió irónicamente Forward- Pero, dijiste que no te importa lo que hagamos con esa escoria- señaló con el pulgar a Taiki y a Shoutmon, enfureciendo al digimon- … Pero **no** mencionaste a Kokoromon- señaló a la _V-mon_, quien miró sorprendida al rubio, el cual también parecía sorprendido.

-¡N-No me importa esta rara!- aseguró Kai, señalando a Kokoromon.

-¡¿R-Rara…?!- eso si le dolió.

-Realmente no me agrada tu inclusión- sentenció Forward, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Kai- No eres de fiar- aseguró- ¡Shademon, mata a Kokoromon y a ese digimon!- ordenó.

El digimon sombra entrecerró sus ojos y se abalanzó a Kokoromon, Kai y Red Vagimon.

-¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon no aguantó más y saltó, haciendo cambiar la apariencia de su micrófono por la de su espada…

-¡Déjalos en paz!- pidió Kokoromon, sacudiendo su martillo en el momento en que se le acercó Shademon, haciendo que, por el contacto, su casco comenzara a brillar.

La luz fue suficiente para herir al digimon sombra, pero el contacto con el martillo causó una onda purificadora que lo lanzó con fuerza contra unos escombros, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon aterrizó a su lado- ¡¿Estás herida?!- le preguntó, pero ella negó, sumamente descolocada.

-S-Shademon…- murmuró Kai, sorprendido, observando al digimon sombra tirado en el piso, sin moverse- ¡Cierto! ¡Tú casco es una _Reliquia Digital!_\- miró a Kokoromon, quien parpadeó.

-Lo único que puede causarle realmente daño a un digimon como Shademon- recordó Tactimon, mirando de reojo para atrás, ya que Vormundmon se ponía costosamente de pie.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a Taiki… ¿Un digimon… como Shademon…? ¿Qué significaba eso…?

-S-Sorprendente- murmuró Saburo, algo sorprendido.

-_Tsch_. ¡Maldición!- Forward apuntó a Kokoromon con su arma, pero, para su sorpresa, de su sombra salió una estaca que atravesó su brazo, obligándolo a soltar el arma- ¡ARG!-

-¡No te atrevas!- gruñó Shoutmon, señalándolo con su mano, controlando su sombra, sin darse cuenta que Kokoromon lo miró preocupada.

-¿S-Shoutmon?- se sorprendió Taiki…

Había oído por parte de Yuu que Shoutmon pudo controlar las sombras en el rescate de Saburo cuando se evolución se actualizó, pero, hasta entonces, no había vuelto a ocupar esa técnica… ¿Acaso podía ocuparla también en esa forma?

Entonces… ¿cómo…?

-¡Forward!- chilló LadyDevimon- ¡REY!- se libró del agarre de D'arcmon, haciéndole un tajo en el brazo, para comenzar a descender rápidamente….

-_¡Aguja de Agua!-_

Una lluvia de agujas de agua se abalanzó a LadyDevimon, obligándola a detenerse y protegerse.

Taiki se sorprendió, y se volteó, para ver parada en uno de los destrozados techos de la calle a una Ranamon azul…

-¡Ranamon!- se alegraron Saburo y Kokoromon, mientras D'arcmon sonreía y Vormundmon miraba algo sorprendido a la digimon.

-¡Más estorbos!- se indignó Forward, cubriendo su brazo herido.

"_¿Aliados?"_ Tactimon frunció el ceño, y alzó la cabeza, ya que un Arresterdramon azul se le abalanzó por arriba, por lo que detuvo el puñetazo del digimon con su espada, creando una onda en el aire.

-_Tsch_\- Delta A retrocedió para tomar distancia, mostrando que tenía a Wizardmon en la espalda, quien parecía al borde de la inconciencia.

-¡Delta A!- sonrió Saburo.

-¡Delta Arresterdramon! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- preguntó Vormundmon, acercándose al dragón de lentes negros, sin quitarle la vista a Tactimon, quien parecía tranquilo.

-¡Somos la vía de escape!- aseguró Delta A- ¡Ranamon!-

-¡Sí!- asintió la digimon, levantando los brazos- _¡Diluvio Infernal!-_

En el cielo se formó una enorme nube negra que abarcó la zona en donde estaban, la cual comenzó a descargar una lluvia ácida, para sorpresa de Taiki.

-¡AUCH! ¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYY!- chilló LadyDevimon, intentando cubrirse en vano de la lluvia.

-¡Maldita Ranamon!- se enfureció Forward, cubriéndose con los brazos, mientras Kai miraba algo sorprendido la lluvia.

-¿Ácido?- Tactimon frunció el ceño y se cubrió con un brazo, algo sorprendido- En _Jäger _tienen mucho talento-le aseguró a Vormundmon, sin sorprenderse que el caballero café se fuera rápidamente junto con el dragón- Esto se volverá interesante-

-¡Mi ataque solo lastima a enemigos! ¡Así que huyamos rápido!- ordenó Ranamon al grupo, sacudiendo los brazos arriba abajo.

-_Tsch_\- Vormundmon aterrizó junto a Delta A, quien sacudió su cola en contra de Forward y Mercurio, lanzándolos a ambos a varios metros, dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Kai…!- Kokoromon corre hacia el joven si Shoutmon no le toma la mano, deteniéndola.

-¡Es el momento de huir!- le aseguró el dragón rojo, serio.

-¡Pero…!- lo miró angustiada Kokoromon, a lo que él, comprendiendo lo que ella sentía, decidió darle un golpe detrás del cuello, siendo suficiente para que casi cayera inconsciente, si no la sujeta a tiempo.

-¡Ko-Kokoromon!- se sorprendió Saburo, acercándose, mientras Taiki, mirando todo desde el segundo piso, miró sorprendido al dragón rojo.

-¡O-Oye!- se sorprendió Delta A, mirando como Shoutmon tomaba en brazos a la inconsciente Kokoromon- ¡¿Por qué la dejó fuera?!- exigió saber, algo enojado.

-¡El Rey debe tener sus razones!- aseguró Vormundmon, tomando bruscamente a Saburo de la chaqueta y tirándolo a su espalda, sobresaltando a Ciel. El joven se sujetó apenas, para después suspirar, algo aliviado.

-¡Tenemos que irnos antes que se acabe mi lluvia!- les gritó Ranamon, tomando la atención del grupo.

-Entendido- asintió D'arcmon, sobrevolando cerca.

Delta A y Vormundmon asintieron.

El caballero se elevó, agarró a Taiki, sobresaltándolo, y lo dejó en su espalda. El dragón agarró al inconsciente Red Vagimon y el martillo de Kokoromon, y, después de intercambiar mirada con Shoutmon, se elevó y comenzó a seguir por el cielo a D'arcmon y a Vormundmon.

El dragón los siguió comenzando a saltar por los tejados, al igual que Ranamon, quien, antes de perderse de vista, le dirigió una mirada burlona a LadyDevimon, quien no paraba de chillar por la lluvia de ácido.

-¡ESA MOCOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló de indignación la mujer digimon.

-_Mph_\- Tactimon, cubriéndose solo con su brazo, miró irse al grupo enemigo, hasta perderlo de vista…

Frunció el ceño, y aterrizó al lado de Kai, para revisar su estado, pero solo vio que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, por lo que lo cubrió con su capa, para que el ácido no lo lastimara…

No veía el objetivo de perseguir al enemigo mientras huía… Sentía que… que si _Kudou Taiki_ tenía aquel espíritu indomable dormido o resquebrajado, no valía la pena enfrentarse a él o a Shoutmon…

* * *

-¡D-DORULUMON!- Akari se tapó la boca, horrorizada, observando el cuerpo inerte del lobo digital, y, al darse cuenta que un poco de sangre comenzaba a impregnar el rostro de su amigo, abrió los ojos, asustada.

-N-No…. D-Dorulumon…- murmuró con un hilo de voz Zenjirou, horrorizado.

El Relojero apretó con fuerzas sus puños, sin darse cuenta que resquebrajó levemente su bastón.

-_… K-Kyu…._\- gimió Cutemon dentro del xros loader naranja, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡TÚ….!- Ballistamon se abalanza a Ryan si este no lo apunta con su pistola.

-No me subestimen, _monstruos digitales_\- ordenó Ryan, a lo que el digimon robot hizo salir un poco de vapor de sus turbinas, aunque de forma inconsciente, a causa de su estado emocional… Estaba furioso…

El hombre retrocedió un paso, sin quitar la vista de sus enemigos, especialmente aquel anciano que lo miraba enfurecido… Tan concentrado estaba, que no vio la cola blanca con un taladro en la punta que se levantó detrás de él. Fue cuando sintió la sombra, que se dio vuelta, por lo que Dorulumon aprovechó para darle un golpe con el taladro, tan fuerte que le acortó la respiración, y lo hizo rodar por varios metros.

-¡Dorulumon!- se alegraron Akari, Zenjirou y Ballistamon, mientras en el xros loader naranja Cutemon comenzaba a llorar del alivio.

El Relojero suspiró, aliviado de ver al lobo digital a salvo, quien se levantaba costosamente.

-¡D-Dorulumon!- Akari se acercó y abrazó al digimon- ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- lo miró, preocupada, especialmente porque el digimon tenía resquebrajado la banda metálica de la frente, y el pelaje del ojo derecho ensangrentado, con unas gotas de sangre cayendo del mentón.

-Tuve suerte que disparara a mi banda. Amortiguó la herida- le sonrió el lobo, a lo que su amiga, con los ojos llorosos, le abrazó el hocico, sonrojándolo un poco y que mirara para otro lado.

-_¡BHUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DORULUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-_lloraba Cutemon.

-¡DORULUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- Zenjirou lo abrazó, pero tan fuerte que comenzó a ahorcar al lobo, por lo que este lo comenzó a empujar con su pata, a lo que Ballistamon sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés bien- admitió el Relojero, tomando la atención del lobo y los jóvenes.

-Ha sido suerte- aseguró Dorulumon, sin notar que, al escuchar eso, Akari lo miró preocupada. - Las balas de este humano son demasiado peligrosas para un digimon… Es una amenaza- miró de reojo a Ryan, quien apenas y se reponía del golpe que le habían dado.

-Lo sé- aseguró el anciano, serio.

-_T-Tsch…_\- Ryan se sentó costosamente, abrazándose el tórax, hasta que Ballistamon le cayó encima, agarrándole ambos brazos, y Zenjirou pateó su pistola, cayendo a un callejón.

-No harás más daño- aseguró el digimon robot, reteniéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Eso mismo!- apoyó su compañero, hasta que se asustó por la mirada de Ryan.

-¿Crees acaso que cuento solamente con una buena puntería y un arma cargada?- frunció el ceño, y miró de reojo a Dorulumon, quien gruñó levemente- Puedo ver que, realmente, ustedes los digimon son más resistente que nosotros, los humanos- aseguró.

-Creo que eso es demasiado obvio- gruñó Dorulumon.

-Lo sé, eso explica el _por qué_ una criatura como tú puede seguir en pie después de ser disparado, a diferencia de ese entrenador-sonrió levemente el pelinegro.

Lo que dijo dejó quieto a Akari y a Zenjirou, mientras Dorulumon dejaba de gruñir por la sorpresa y Ballistamon, sin darse cuenta, dejó de presionar con fuerza los brazos de aquel humano.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste…?- murmuró Zenjirou, sorprendido.

-A-Acaso… ¡¿Acaso fuiste el maldito…?!- gruñó enfurecido Dorulumon.

-¡¿Tú le disparaste al padre de Taiki?!- exigió saber Ballistamon, enfurecido.

Akari se tapó la boca, horrorizada, sin poder evitar recordar como Taiki sufría por lo sucedido con su padre… Como lloraba en el hospital…

El Relojero miró de reojo a la pelirroja, comprendiendo lo que ella pensaba.

Ryan, dándose cuenta que sus palabras afectaron al digimon robot al este aflojar su agarre, agarró de su cinturón un tubo, con el cual electrocutó a Ballistamon, quien gritó de dolor.

-¡BALLISTAMON!- se asustó Zenjirou.

-¡Ustedes los digimon están compuestos de datos!- Ryan se levantó, sin dejar de electrocutar a Ballistamon- ¡Así que una simple descarga que modifique su código…!- sacudió el tubo, apuntando a Dorulumon, quien se le había abalanzado, comenzando a electrocutar al lobo, quien cayó al piso, al igual que Ballistamon- ¡Los deja fuera de combate, no importa su fuerza!- aseguró.

-¡DÉJALOS!-el joven se le abalanzó, a lo que el adulto lo agarró de la muñeca y lanzó contra el piso, acortándole la respiración.

-¡Zenjirou!- se asustó Akari, observando como su amigo se sobaba la cabeza, adolorido, hasta que Ryan lo agarró de la camisa.

-Z-Zenjirou…- gimió Ballistamon, levantándose de a poco, adolorido.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!- ordenó enfurecido el Relojero.

-U otro irá al hospital- gruñó Dorulumon, moviendo el taladro de su cola.

-_Mph_\- Ryan miró de reojo al anciano, y lanzó a Zenjirou hacia Ballistamon, quien lo agarró para que no cayera al piso- Un combate frente a frente con dos, no, tres digimon no es conveniente- aseguró, retrocediendo unos pasos y sacando un cubo metálico de su chaqueta, mientras Dorulumon y Ballistamon estaban preparados para lo que fuera- Es un perfecto escenario para una prueba de campo- sentenció, levantando el cubo- _Download!-_

Ante su comando, el cubo metálico comenzó a brillar, y de él se descargó una gran cantidad de data, que hizo que Dorulumon agarrara con su cola a Akari y al Relojero y se alejara, mientras Ballistamon, con Zenjirou, lo siguió.

La data descargada comenzó a tomar forma, iluminando la calle, para mostrar a un ser con la cabeza de _Kabuterimon, _el cabello de _MetalGreymon_, el torso de _Greymon_, las alas de _Angemon _ y _Airdramon, _los brazos de _Devimon, Kuwagamon_ y _SkullGreymon, _las piernas de _Garurumon _ y la cola de _Monochromon_.

La criatura rugió con fuerza, haciendo estremecer el piso y las casas, tanto así que varias ventanas fueron destruidas por la potencia de su rugido.

-¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ ES **ESO**?!- gritó sin habla Zenjirou, tan atónito como Akari, el Relojero, Dorulumon y Ballistamon.

-P-Parece… P-Parece un digimon- murmuró Akari, sorprendida.

-Nunca había visto un digimon como ese- aseguró de inmediato Dorulumon, sin salir de la sorpresa, al igual que Ballistamon.

-No puede ser…- el Relojero se bajó del lobo, mirando sorprendido a aquel ser- Esas son partes de diferentes digimon… Está compuesto por diferentes digimon-

-¿E-Es una _digixros?_\- se atrevió a preguntar Akari, pero el anciano negó.

-No se siente como una-aseguró el relojero, serio.

-Exactamente- aseguró Ryan, al lado de aquel ser, que volvió a rugir, formando otra onda que hizo temblar la tierra- Lo creamos en base a los diferentes datos de digimon que logramos recolectar durante décadas en las _brechas digitales_ de nuestro mundo- informó, sorprendiéndolos- Es un digimon creado por humanos: _Kimeramon_-

-¡¿C-Creado por humanos?!- se sorprendió Ballistamon.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los digimon solo podemos nacer de otros digimon, datos sueltos, o creados por otros digimon!- rugió enfadado Dorulumon- ¡¿Creado por humanos…?! ¡Eso…! ¡Eso sería una **blasfemia!**-aseguró.

-Pero es posible…- murmuró el Relojero, tomando la atención de ambos digimon- Con la suficiente tecnología y conocimiento, si estudian y analizan los datos que componen a los digimon, es posible, incluso para los humanos, **crear digimon**-aseguró, sumamente serio.

-¿Ha-Hablas de los _Kopierer?_\- preguntó Zenjirou.

-¿Las criaturas del _Proyecto Iluminati?_\- sonrió con ironía Ryan- Esos _Inteligencia Artificiales_ _Incompletos_ son solo herramientas sin sentido para enfrentar a digimon- aseguró, dándole unas palmadas a Kimeramon- Esto, en cambio, ha sido creado para participar en guerras-

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendieron Akari y Zenjirou.

-Aclárate: dirás **para matar humanos-**gruñó Dorulumon.

-Ese es otro de sus objetivos- aseguró Ryan- Esta será una perfecta prueba de campo- sentenció, dando unos pasos hacia atrás- ¡Kimeramon! ¡Ataca!- ordenó.

El _digimon_ rugió ante la orden, y se abalanzó a Dorulumon y Ballistamon, quienes se prepararon….

* * *

-¡Yuu! ¡Despierta-dame!-

El rubio frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, cansado.

Al principio no pudo enfocar bien la vista, pero, al acostumbrarse a la tenue oscuridad, logró ver a Damemon zarandeándolo, preocupado por él. El digimon mostraba varios rasguños. A su lado, estaban Octomon, SuperStarmon y sus pequeños súbditos.

-¡Yuu!- sonrió aliviado Damemon.

-¡Estoy _Súper Relieved!_\- suspiró SuperStarmon, aliviado.

Octomon asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Da-Damemon! ¡Chicos!- Yuu se sentó, pero se agarró el brazo, adolorido.

-¡Te equivocas si te mueves-dame!- le aseguró su compañero.

-¿Q-Qué? Ay- gimió Yuu, dándose cuenta que alguien le había atado un pañuelo en el brazo, a causa de una herida que tenía- ¿Pero qué…?- miró para todos lados, para ver, sorprendido, que estaban en lo que parecía un túnel, lleno de cazadores, digimon y personas heridas, atendidas por aquellos que aun podían moverse.

El lugar era tenuemente iluminado por las llamas de digimon como Phelesmon, quien tenía a un inconsciente Makoto en el brazo.

-Estamos debajo de muchos edificios, Yuu- le informó Damemon, comprendiendo la confusión de su amigo.

-Técnicamente, enterrados- corrigió SuperStarmon.

-¡¿Enterrados?! ¡¿C-Cómo es posible?!- lo miró, más confundido y sorprendido.

En vez de responder, Damemon señaló arriba, por lo que el rubio levantó la mirada, para ver, sumamente sorprendido, a RoockChesmon sosteniendo los escombros.

-¡ROOCKCHESMON!- Yuu se levantó, sorprendido y asustado.

El enorme digimon abrió los ojos y miró abajo, para ver al humano que lo cazó despierto.

-¡Yuu!- Kiichi y Shouta se alegraron que el joven estuviera despierto, por lo que se le acercaron.

-Vaya, vaya. Te dignaste a abrir los ojos, ¿no?- bufó RoockChesmon.

-¿Por qué…?- murmuró sorprendido Yuu- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Cómo aumentó tu tamaño?! Cuando te cazamos te habías reducido- recordó.

-Todo fue muy rápido- admitió Kiichi, a lo que Dogmon asintió.

-RoockChesmon absorbió el miedo de los humanos para aumentar su tamaño y poder sostener los escombros con su gran cuerpo-dame- le explicó Damemon.

-¡Él nos salvó a todos de morir aplastados!- aseguró SuperStarmon, apoyado por Octomon y sus súbditos.

-RoockChesmon…- se sorprendió Yuu- ¿Pero por qué…?- miró al enorme digimon, quien no contestó, demostrando que estaba concentrándose por completo en evitar que los escombros aplastaran a los humanos y digimon.

A pesar de eso, Yuu no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecido.

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí- sentenció, serio.

-Eso…será difícil…- admitió Kiichi- La mayoría de nosotros no salimos ilesos- señaló, sobándose el codo, el cual sangraba un poco, preocupando a Yuu, quien también se percató que Shouta tenía un corte en la pierna- Los digimon también resultaron heridos, y no se me ocurre una _digixros_ para abrir un agujero o algo así para evacuar a todos-

-…- el rubio meditó, preocupado- Shouta, ¿no puedes dibujar una excavadora o algo así?- le preguntó.

-L-Lo siento, pero mi cuadernos terminó siendo añicos-suspiró el joven, a lo que Ekakimon también suspiró.

-Shouta podría hacer un dibujo en la tierra, pero todo esto es cemento- señaló el digimon, algo deprimido con eso- Además que hay poca luz, y eso haría feo el dibujo- agregó, haciendo sonreír incomodo a su amigo.

-Debe haber algo…- Yuu meditó, observado por sus tres compañeros, consciente que necesitaban pensar en algo rápido, ya que RookChesmon no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

¿Qué podía ser…? ¿Una _digixros?_ Eso sonaba lo más razonable, pero los digimon estaban agotados, y habría que pensar que digimon podrían formar una fusión que sirviera para cavar…

-E-Espera, ¡¿dónde está Sky-chan?!- recordó, a lo que miró a Damemon, quien bajó la mirada, deprimido- ¿D-Damemon…?-

-… Ella está mal…- aseguró el digimon, nervioso.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- se asustó Yuu.

-No está muy lejos- le aseguró Kiichi, por lo que comenzaron a caminar en una dirección.

Después de unos minutos en caminar con cuidado por los escombros que componían el piso, llegaron a la zona en donde se atendía a los heridos, los cuales eran, más que nada, los civiles.

Yuu entrecerró los ojos, horrorizado y triste al ver aquello, pero se quedó quieto al ver a Sky recostada en un escombro, con Miho, Kaoru, Mizuki y Hideaki rodeándola, cada uno con su compañero, preocupados.

-¡Sky-chan! ¡Miho-san!- el rubio se les acercó con el resto.

-¡Yuu-kun! ¡Que alivio, despertaste!- la joven lo miró sumamente aliviada.

-Nos diste un susto- admitió Hideaki.

-Siento los problemas- se disculpó Yuu.

-No hay nada que disculpar- sonrió Kaoru, a lo que Patamon asintió, de acuerdo.

-Sí- el rubio se sentó, y miró preocupado a Sky, quien fruncía el ceño a veces- El efecto de la Espina empeoró, ¿verdad?- preguntó, nervioso.

-Sí- asintió Mizuki, mientras Submarimon miraba preocupado a la peligris- Si esto sigue así…-

-Yuu, ¿sabes qué le pasa a alguien que no sea atendido a tiempo?- le preguntó Patamon, nervioso.

-N-No…- negó el rubio, preocupado, mirando el rostro de Sky, quien tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre, sudando bastante, con la respiración entrecortada.

"_Sky-chan…"_apretó sus puños, nervioso, a lo que Damemon, SuperStarmon y Octomon bajaron la mirada, nerviosos.

-_Sky es fuerte-_habló Rapidmon, en el xros loader de la peligris, tomando la atención de los jóvenes-_Ahora, lo mejor, será pensar en cómo salir de este agujero_-

-_Eso, eso…_-asintió Bearmon, deprimido.

Patamon bajó sus orejas, consciente que el digimon liebre estaba, en realidad, preocupado por Sky…

-Por cierto, Yuu-kun, ¿cómo está tu brazo?- preguntó Miho, preocupada.

-E-Estoy bien-aseguró el rubio, para percatarse que la joven de lentes no tenía su pañuelo puesto. Parpadeó, y miró el pañuelo amarrado en su brazo lastimado, para darse cuenta… que era el mismo pañuelo…

El rostro del joven enrojeció, saliendo una gran bocana de humo de su cabeza, sobresaltando a los jóvenes y digimon presentes.

-Ah…- suspiró Damemon, comprendiendo lo que pasaba con su amigo- Yuu, a veces eres muy lento-dame. Te equivocas si eres tan distraído-

-¡D-Damemon!- se escandalizó Yuu, a lo que Hideaki y Shouta se rieron por lo bajo, avergonzándolo.

-Eso es _Súper_ _lovely_-suspiró orgulloso SuperStarmon, dejando rojo al rubio.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Miho, sin entender.

Sky comenzó a toser, tomando la atención del grupo.

-¡Sky-chan!- Yuu la miró, preocupado.

La peligris frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, cansada.

-¿T-Todos… e-estamos bien…?- preguntó con voz débil.

-S-Sí…- asintió Yuu, preocupado.

-Ahora mismo estamos atrapados, pero saldremos de aquí-le aseguró Hideaki, a lo que Dobermon ladró, de acuerdo.

-Así que aguanta un poco, Sky-chan- le pidió Kiichi.

-…- la peligris los miró, cansada, y se sentó de a poco, ayudada por Miho y Mizuki-… ¿Algo… del exterior…?- preguntó.

-No sabemos qué pasa afuera- admitió Kaoru, seria y preocupada- Pero, ahora, nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí, antes que RookChesmon se quede sin fuerzas- miró al enorme digimon que sostenía los escombros que podrían aplastarlos.

Blossomon asintió, de acuerdo.

Sky cerró los ojos, nerviosa y preocupada.

Lentamente, sacó de su bolsillo algo que extrañó a la mayoría, pero que sorprendió a Yuu y a Damemon: un silbato negro…

-…- Sky miró el objeto, y lo tomó con ambas manos, nerviosa- N-No quiero llamarlo…- gimió, cerrando los ojos- Pero… Pero tengo miedo…- admitió-… Soy egoísta, ¿verdad?-

-Sky-chan…- se preocupó Yuu.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas eso-dame!- le aseguró Damemon, haciendo que la joven lo mirara, con sus ojos verde brillando- ¡Pedir ayuda a tus amigos no es muestra de debilidad, sino de confianza-dame! ¡Si me pidieras a mí, a Yuu, a todos aquí ayuda, todos te la daríamos porque eres nuestra amiga-dame!-sentenció, sorprendiéndola.

-Exactamente- sonrió Yuu- Nos tenemos confianza mutua, Sky-chan, y, al igual que tu me salvaste de Lilithmon, yo haría lo mismo por ti... No, todos aquí- aseguró- Para eso están los amigos.

Sky abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y miró a Miho y a los demás, quienes asintieron, de acuerdo.

La joven sonrió tristemente, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Miró el silbato en sus manos, y, después de respirar profundamente, lo sopló con las pocas fuerzas que tenía…

"_Gaiomon… Por favor… Ayuda…"_ pensó Sky, sintiendo que, a pesar de que el objeto no emitía en sí un sonido… El samurái la escucharía… Tenía esa esperanza…

* * *

Gran parte del centro de la ciudad estaba llena de los escombros de los edificios caídos, en donde pocas personas se habían salvado de quedar enterradas.

Smith, caminando entre los escombros, miró serio el cielo lleno del humo del fuego que quemaba la ciudad.

-Ah… Las fiestas japonesas tiran más que la casa por la ventana- suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

En eso, escuchó unos llantos, por lo que miró unos escombros. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ellos. Se agachó y comenzó a sacar las rocas, para encontrar, acurrucados en un agujero, a dos niños, quienes levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos, con lágrimas de miedo en sus rostros.

-Vamos, niños. Si son hombres no lloren tanto- sonrió el rubio, tendiéndoles la mano, por lo que los pequeños se miraron, tragaron, y tomaron la mano del adulto, quien sonrió, y, de un tirón, los sacó del agujero.

-W-Woa…- los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que los sacó a los dos de una.

-¿Ven? Un hombre debe ser fuerte- les guiñó Smith, haciéndolos sonreír- Y, claro apuesto y encantador con las damas- se dio aires, haciéndolos parpadear.

Entonces, escucharon unos ruidos cerca de otros escombros, por lo que el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Al parecer hay más personas debajo- murmuró serio, dirigiéndose a esos escombros, pero retrocedió de inmediato cuando estos salieron volando, mientras emergía un puño, asustándolo a él y a los niños.

-¡MA-MALDICIÓN!- Gaiomon salió del agujero, sumamente enfurecido y fastidiado- ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO LOS EDIFICIOS SE CAEN SOLOS, RAYOS?!- se preguntó, levantándose y limpiándose polvo de su armadura, hasta percatarse que no estaba sola…

Se quedó mirando a Smith, y este a él, mientras los dos niños parpadeaban, mirando atónitos y entusiasmados al samurái.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, MALDITO?!- rugió Gaiomon, sacando sus espadas, enfurecido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Smith se abrazó el estómago, riéndose a carcajada limpia, descolocando al digimon- ¡¿UN TIPO COMO TÚ TERMINÓ ENTERRADO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE LOS DIGIMON DE TU NIVEL SON LOS MÁS FUERTES O ALGO ASÍ?! ¡¿O ES QUE TE GUSTA ESTAR BAJO TIERRA?! ¡AL FINAL NO ERES LA GRAN COSA, _TOPOMON!-_ se reía, sin darse cuenta que Gaiomon se estaba poniendo rojo de la furia y la vergüenza, tanto así que salía humo de su cabeza- ¡Al final no eres la gran cosa!-

-¡VOY A MATARTE, DESGRACIADO!- aseguró el digimon, colocando la punta de su espada en el mentón de Smith, pero se quedó en blanco al ver que este no paraba de reírse- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCAAAAAA!- pataleó, exasperado.

-¡Woa! ¡Es un robot!- dijo entusiasmado uno de los niños.

-¡SOY UN SAMURÁI, ENANO!- le gruñó Gaiomon, haciendo sonreír a los pequeños- ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!- miró enfadado a Smith, quien intentaba calmar su risa- ¡Llegó a esta zona de la ciudad y todos los edificios se caen como naipes! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- exigió saber.

-Eso sucede, _Topomon_\- Smith, restregándose un ojo, señaló el cielo, por lo que el digimon alzó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos, logrando ver a lo lejos a DarkKnightmon enfrentándose a Lilithmon y a una especie de demonio.

-¿Oh? Así que las mejores peleas se están comenzando a dar, ¿no?- no pudo evitarlo, sonrió divertido… Debía admitirlo, él también extrañaba poder rebanar un poco..

Entonces, llegó a él el sonido de un silbido, por lo que se tapó una oreja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tierra en el cerebro?- preguntó Smith, fastidiándolo.

-¡Serás tú! ¡Ese sonido es algo insoportable!- gruñó Gaiomon.

-¿Sonido?- parpadeó uno de los niños.

-¿Cuál?- parpadeó el otro.

-Renacuajos, ¿no lo escuchan…?- los quedó mirando el samurái, hasta que el silbido paró, dejándolo confundido.

"_M-Momento… Ese silbido…"_ frunció el ceño, mirando para todos lados, y abrió los ojos al escuchar nuevamente el mismo sonido…

Ese silbido… Era del silbato que le entregó a Orejas…

Orejas.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- se enfureció, mirando para todos lados, intentando encontrar la dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

-Creo que son rocas las que están en tu cerebro- sentenció burlón Smith.

-**Cierra la maldita boca**\- le gruñó amenazadoramente el digimon, regresando a la búsqueda del sonido

Smith lo miró, serio al ver el cambio en la actitud del samurái.

"_¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿En qué maldita parte está?!"_ pensó enfurecido Gaiomon, comenzando a caminar, mirando para todos lados, recordando que, según Wizardmon, Sky no estaba en las mejores condiciones…

Y, al parecer… estaba enterrada en los escombros…

¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO Y NO LA ENCONTRABA?!

-¡OREJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- llamó, enfurecido, sobresaltando a los niños que lo seguían junto a Smith, quien frunció el ceño.

El samurái apretó sus puños, enfurecido, y decidió cerrar los ojos, para poder escuchar claramente el sonido del silbato…

Abrió los ojos al detectar la zona en la que venía el sonido, por lo que comenzó a correr entre los escombros, seguido de aquellos humanos que le daban lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales el sonido del silbato se detenía y comenzaba consecutivamente, el digimon llegó a una zona que suponía correspondía a una calle, pero que se encontraba completamente enterrada, con el piso desmoronado, por lo que se podía entender que el nivel había bajado hasta las alcantarillas.

"_¡Aquí es!"_ jadeó Gaiomon, comprendiendo que, debajo de todos esos escombros, debía estar Orejas…

-Guau. Necesitaríamos varias excavadoras para siguiera sacar una buena porción- comentó Smith, a su lado.

-_Tsch_\- Gaiomon chocó sus puños, tomando la atención del rubio y de los dos cansados niños- Solo necesito levantar una _abertura_-

-¿Abertura?- se sorprendió un poco Smith, y observó como Gaiomon saltaba hacia uno de los costados de la enorme montaña de escombros- ¿Planeas hacer todo a mano?-

-¡Esto no será nada!-aseguró el samurái, comenzando a sacar los escombros con fuerza y rapidez…

* * *

Sky volvió a soplar el silbato, ante la mirada expectante de los jóvenes y digimon que la rodeaban. Comenzó a toser, por lo que dejó de soplar, preocupando a Yuu.

-Cálmate, Sky-chan- le pidió Mizuki, sobándole la espalda.

-Todo estará bien- le aseguró Miho, a lo que Kaoru asintió.

-Tal vez él no está cerca…- murmuró Hideaki.

-O tal vez está en una pelea-dame- murmuró Damemon- Puedo sentirlo… Están ocurriendo más combates que el de DarkKnightmon. Te equivocas si piensas si eso es bueno- miró serio a Yuu, quien asintió, preocupado.

Sky se aferró al silbato negro, deseando que aquel samurái viniese…

No, no solo quería que él llegara para ayudarlos… También quería… verlo…

Quería volver a ver a Gaiomon…

"_Gaiomon…"_ volvió a soplar, aunque esta vez débilmente _"Por favor… Ven…"_

Entonces, los escombros comenzaron a temblar, tomando la atención de todos los presentes.

RookChesmon frunció el ceño, sintiendo que estaba en su límite… No aguantaría mucho tiempo el sostener todas esas rocas…

-Tenemos que pensar en algo- murmuró Kiichi, preocupado.

Yuu apretó su puño, nervioso… Enojado de estar _en blanco…_

Entonces, en una de las partes bajas de los escombros, estos comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que todos miraran a esa zona.

Sky miró esa zona, especialmente porque sus orejas, debajo de su gorra, detectaban del exterior… ¿gritos?

Sí, gritos que, de a poco, comenzaron a ser audibles para todos, preocupándolos o poniéndolos alerta.

Otra sacudida en esa zona, seguido del movimiento de uno de los escombros más grandes de esa parte, para sorpresa de los presentes.

El escombro se sacudió con violencia, y comenzó a elevarse, puesto que alguien, desde el exterior, lo estaba levantando con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que una luz saliera del orificio que estaba haciendo.

Sky abrió los ojos, sorprendida al igual que todos los presentes al darse cuenta que, quien levantaba ese enorme escombro, creando una salida… era Gaiomon.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el samurái, con todas sus fuerzas, levantó el escombro, apoyándolo en sus hombros, para que la salida creada no fuera obstaculizada, y que así los demás escombros no se desmoronaran ante la pérdida de otro.

-¡E-Es Gaiomon!- se sorprendió Yuu, mientras los cazadores y digimon, atónitos, no podían evitar sonreír al ver que alguien había creado una salida.

-¡¿Realmente llegó?!- se sorprendió Kiichi.

-¡Estamos salvados!- se alegró Hideaki, mientras Shouta sonreía.

Gaiomon jadeó, consciente que no debía moverse, para que así la salida no fuera tapada por otros escombros…

Respiró hondo.

-¡HE VENIDO POR TI! ¡OREJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- gritó, enojado, haciendo que su voz resonara en aquel agujero...

Sky abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y, sin poder aguantarlo, comenzó a llorar en silencio, agradecida…

* * *

_Residencia Akashi…_

Klinge, tapando su herida, gruñó, poniendo en alerta a los lastimados dragones contra los que se enfrentaba.

-Listo~…- Fang entró por la ventana rota, aterrizando al lado del lobo negro, quien la miró de reojo- Ahora sí que no tendremos interrupciones - aseguró.

-¿Interrupciones…?- murmuró MidoriGumon, y miró de reojo por la ventana al igual que Gumdramon, para ambos sorprenderse al ver el fuego en las calles…

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, haciendo sonreír a la zorra.

-Solo alejé a las interrupciones- sonrió Fang.

-_Tsch_. Me las pagarás, lagarto- gruñó Klinge, mirando enfurecido al lastimado V-mon.

-¡Soy un dragón! ¡Tal vez pariente de los lagartos, pero orgullosamente dragón!- aseguró ofendido el digimon.

Los dos _I.A._ se pusieron en guardia, al igual que los tres digimon… No iban a poder sacar a Tagiru de ahí si no hacían algo con el lobo y la zorra.

Tagiru, inconsciente, frunció levemente el ceño, sin saber que cerca de él tenía el xros loader rojo oscuro, el cual se sacudía levemente.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!-chillaba por enésima vez Betsumon, mientras los demás digimon observaban preocupados a Dragomon, quien, frunciendo el ceño, adolorido, observaba como era regenerado su tentáculo cortado.

-Cálmate, Betsumon. No podemos hacer mucho ni pensarlo si sigues maullando- le señaló Jokermon.

-¡JOKERMON-SAN! ¡HAGA ALGO!- suplicó el gato.

-No puedo hacer mucho contra enemigos así, y tampoco Sephirotmon-sama-señaló al digimon oruga.

-Destrozaríamos la casa si alguno de nosotros saliera- murmuró Sephirotmon, al lado de MetalTyranomon y GigaBreackdramon.

-¿Eso nos incluye?- preguntó Ogremon, junto a Fugamon.

-Bueno, somos altos- le mencionó el ogro rojo, preocupado.

-¡PERO A ESTE PASO…!- chilló Betsumon, hasta que Kotemon lo golpeó con su espada de madera.

-Pensemos en la situación- le dijo el digimon, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, adolorido- Es difícil para V-mon, Gumdramon y su hermano actuar sin alguna indicación- señaló.

-Normalmente es Tagiru quien nos ayuda con eso- admitió FlameWizardmon, al lado de Sagomon y Harpymon.

-¿Debemos hacer barra?- preguntó Betsumon, pero Kotemon negó.

-Debemos aprovechar que los _I.A._ olvidaron nuestra presencia para actuar- le explicó Kotemon.

-¿Hablas de que uno de nosotros salga en el momento en que no se lo esperen?- se dio cuenta Jokermon- Si fuera así, el que saliera tendría solo _un tiro_…-

-Sí, una sola oportunidad para dar el apoyo necesario a nuestros amigos, sin dañar en gran medida el hogar de Tagiru- asintió Kotemon- Y por eso, creo que tú eres el indicado- señaló con su espada de madera al digimon elegido…

* * *

-¡GHA!- MidoriGumon y V-mon rodaron por el piso a causa de la patada de Klinge, quien sonrió divertido al ver que ambos digimon empezaban a cansarse por sus rayos.

-¡Chicos!- se asustó Gumdramon, volando por la habitación, intentando esquivar a Fang.

Al distraerse, la joven se le abalanzó y arañó la espalda con su mano envuelta en fuego blanco, causándole un tajo y que gritara de dolor, cayendo al piso.

-Jijiji- Fang aterrizó en la dañada cama de Tagiru, sonriendo divertida.

-¡GUM…!- MidoriGumon se levantó asustado, hasta que Klinge lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo tiró con fuerza al piso, acortándole la respiración.

-¡Serás…!- V-mon se le abalanzó con su espada, haciendo que el _I.A._ lo esquivara por poco, aunque, al darse cuenta que el dragón logró hacerle un tajo en la pierna, lo enfureció y le hizo abalanzársele.

V-mon retrocedió un paso a tiempo, pero se tropezó con un trozo de madera, distrayéndose, a lo que Klinge aprovechó el momento y le hizo un zarpazo en el brazo al digimon, para después darle tal patada que lo hizo chocar contra la pared, quedando incrustado en ella, inconsciente.

-R-Rayos…- gimió MidoriGumon, intentando levantarse, pero Klinge se le acercó y puso el pie en su cara, enfureciéndolo más.

-Aún no he terminado contigo- aseguró el lobo, sonriendo de lado- La otra vez no pude eliminarte, pero no planeo cometer el mismo error- lo levantó del cuello, comenzando a ahorcarlo.

-¡M-MIDO!- Gumdramon se levantó apenas, ignorando a Fang aparecer detrás de él, y, cuando se dio vuelta, recibió tal rodillazo en el estómago que escupió saliva, siendo lanzado contra el techo, dañándolo, cayendo al piso, sumamente adolorido y jadeando.

-Je. Los digimon sin apoyo humanos son inútiles- sonrió Klinge- Estamos compuestos de datos, pero aun así nosotros, los _I.A._ de Topacio, somos mejores que ustedes- aseguró, estrangulando con más fuerza a MidoriGumon, quien se aferró con fuerza al brazo del lobo, clavando sus garras, haciendo que empezaran a salir datos verdes- ¡GHA!- se enfureció- ¡ESTÚPIDO DRAGÓN!- comenzó a electrocutarlo.

-Mido…- jadeó Gumdramon, e, ignorando que tenía un ojo amoreteado, el cual apenas y abría, intentó arrastrarse por el dañado piso-… Déjalo… Estúpido cobarde… Quien debe… darle una paliza… soy yo…- cerró los ojos, sin ser capaz de moverse más a causa del dolor.

-Los hombres son muy salvajes- suspiró Fang, agarrando al pequeño del dañado chaleco- Así que mejor será para ti rendirte y darnos tu _Reliquia Digital_-le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano.

Gumdramon, jadeando, abrió a penas los ojos, y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-… No… Nunca lo haría…- aseguró el pequeño.

-¿Y si te doy galletas~?- sugirió Fang, sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa de galletas de chocolate.

-… No…- jadeó Gumdramon-… No le daré a nadie… Nunca mi _Reliquia…_\- aseguró-… Gracias a ella… conocí a Tagiru… Puedo luchar junto al Rey… Y-Y… soy como Kokoromon-sama…- apretó sus puños- ¡Por eso no se la daré a nadie!-gruñó.

-Ah, que fome. Estás galletas están muy ricas- suspiró Fang, con una galleta en el hocico.

-¡¿Tu siquiera me estás escuchando?!- se ofendió Gumdramon.

-Jiji. Un poco- Fang lo apuntó con su dedo, del cual se desprendió una pequeña llamita blanca, asustando a Gumdramon- Si te borro, ¿borraré tu _Reliquia?_\- preguntó, curiosa, asustándolo más.

-¡N-NO LE… NO LE HAGAS NADA…!-le gritó enfurecido MidoriGumon, aguantando el dolor de los rayos de Klinge, quien sonreía, divertido.

Gumdramon abrió los ojos, asustado al darse cuenta que la llama iba a crecer, pero, para su gran sorpresa, Fang lo soltó, cayendo sentado al piso.

El pequeño no comprendió por qué fue eso, pero, al ver que la joven caía de rodillas, con los ojos completamente abiertos, se percató, por primera vez, en la espada que la atravesaba por detrás.

-Ah… Ah…- V-mon, aun atascado en la pared, con el brazo levantado al haber lanzado su espada hacia Fang para salvar a Gumdramon, jadeó, cansado- No borrarás… a nadie…-

-¿V… mon?- el dragón morado lo miró sin palabras, sin poder creer que, a pesar de cómo se llevaban… él… lo acababa de salvar.

-¡FANG!- se asustó Klinge, soltando a MidoriGumon y desactivando su sistema, acercándose a la zorra, arrancando el arma de su espalda, y tirándola a un lado, haciendo que de la herida salieran bastantes datos rojos- ¡OYE!-

-E-Estoy bien…- jadeó Fang, recuperándose de la impresión- S-Sanaré pronto…- le aseguró, sobándose el hombro.

-¿S-Sanar…?- jadeó Gumdramon, hasta percatarse que las heridas de Klinge y Fang estaban… ¿sanando?-

-Sí…- el lobo lo miró amenazantemente, haciendo que el pequeño se arrastrara para atrás, asustado- Después de nuestro último combate, Topacio, gracias a los _Code Xros_ robados, nos logró instalar un sistema de recuperación- sonrió, mostrando sus garras- Conveniente, ¿no?-

-E-Es como… como el de Luke- jadeó Gumdramon, asustado- Lo sabía…- sonrió de lado, extrañando al _I.A._\- Ustedes son copias baratas de él… No le llegan ni al talón-

Eso enfureció a Klinge y sorprendió a Fang.

-Auch- sonrió cansado V-mon, sabiendo que ese fue un insulto hacia los _I.A._

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?!-enfurecido, Klinge se le iba a abalanzar…

Entonces, para sorpresa del lobo y la zorra, FlameWizardmon salió del xros loader, blandiendo su cerillo azul.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Klinge se detuvo de inmediato mientras Fang se levantaba, ambos sorprendidos.

El mago rojo no dijo nada, solo los apuntó con su cerrillo, lanzándoles una llamarada de fuego azul de la que se protegieron, pero, para sorpresa de los _I.A._, no les hizo daño.

-¡¿Q-Qué es…?!- Klinge se miró, sorprendió, hasta sentir que toda su energía bajaba, por lo que cayó de rodillas, al igual que Fang, quien hasta ya estaba dormida del cansancio, con una burbuja en la nariz.

FlameWizardmon frunció el ceño y sacudió su cerillo, haciendo que el fuego que rodeaba a sus enemigos regresara a él, por lo que lo absorbió.

Gumdramon y V-mon se quedaron mirando al digimon rojo, hasta que este hizo una mueca.

-¡¿A ESO LLAMAN PELEA?! ¡NO VALEN NI MI TIEMPO!- pataleó el mago, sobresaltándolos.

-E-Esa… es la actitud de Klinge…- parpadeó Gumdramon.

-¡F-FlameWizardmon! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- exigió saber V-mon, mirando como sus dos enemigos estaban tirados en el piso, agotados.

-_FlameWizardmon_ _es capaz de arrebatarle la energía a su enemigo_\- le explicó Kotemon, saliendo del xros loader, ignorando como el mago seguía pataleando- Por eso decidimos utilizar su técnica para poner fin a la batalla, sin mayores secuelas- aseguró, sorprendiendo al dragón azul grisáceo.

-R-Rayos…- murmuró cansado y desanimado Klinge-… Los… voy a… atrapar…- intentó levantarse, pero cayó de cara al piso.

-¡Rápido, V-mon! ¡Captúralos!- le pidió Kotemon, haciendo parpadear al dragón.

-¿Yo…? ¿Y cómo lo hago?- preguntó, curioso.

-¡CON TU BENDITO _DIGITAL CUBE!_\- FlameWizardmon lo agarró de la bufanda y arrojó contra el piso, haciéndolo rebotar por la dañada habitación.

-Mm… Le ha afectado más la personalidad de Klinge…- se preocupó un poco Kotemon, observando a V-mon aterrizar a su lado.

-¿Realmente funcionó con un _I.A?_\- murmuró sorprendido Gumdramon.

-¡MIENTRAS TENGAN ENERGÍA PUEDO ARREBATARLA!-aseguró ofendido FlameWizardmon, fastidiándolo- ¡AUNQUE CREO QUE SOLO LES ARREBATÉ BATERÍA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! ¡TAL VEZ PUEDAN RECARGARLA COMO TAGIRU RECARGA SU MOLESTO ENTUSIASMO!

-¡Intenta al menos no hablar como el enemigo!- exigió fastidiado el pequeño.

-¡¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!- gruñó el mago, poniendo mala cara.

-… Lo único malo del plan, es este efecto secundario- suspiró Kotemon.

-Guau… Debes tener problemas para tener tu propia personalidad- le señaló V-mon a FlameWizardmon- Te sugiero unas revistas de _auto-ayuda_ del _País Silvestre_. Créeme que son bastante buenas y muy baratas…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!- gruñó el digimon rojo, asustando al dragón azul-grisáceo.

-¡S-Sí señor!- asintió V-mon, acercándose a los dos agotados _I.A._ y sacando el _Digital Cube_ de su cinturón- ¡Ustedes dos, _Inmensos Abrigos_, serán arrestados por mí, V-mon, Comandante del Primer Escuadrón de…!- les comenzó informar a los dos agotados _I.A._, ganándose un gruñido del cansado Klinge.

-¡HAZLO!- le gritaron Gumdramon y FlameWizardmon, dándole otro susto.

-Que carácter- suspiró V-mon, hasta que FlameWizardmon le dio un fuerte coscorrón- ¡AUCH! ¡Y yo pensando que ya no me tratarían así!- lloriqueó- ¡E-En fin! ¡Están atrapados!- apuntó a los dos _I.A._ con el cubo, haciendo que fueran rodeados de data celeste, entrando al objeto digital- ¡Cazados!-

-¡Capturados, jetón!- gruñó FlameWizardmon.

-Tu vocabulario está peor-lo quedó mirando Gumdramon, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

-G…G…- gimió levemente MidoriGumon, tomando la atención del dragón morado.

-¡MIDO!- el pequeño se le acercó junto a Kotemon y V-mon, quien acababa de agarrar su espada sobándose la cabeza-¡O-OYE…!- se agachó a su lado, y lo miró, asustado.

-E-Estoy… bien…- murmuró el dragón verde, sentándose- T-Tú tienes mala cara- le aseguró.

-¿Eh?- Gumdramon parpadeó sin entender, hasta que puso su manita en su ojo amoreteado- ¡Gh-Gh! ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti, idiota!- aseguró, ofendido y avergonzado- ¡T-Tú también estás para el arrastre! ¡Pero, bueno, era de esperarse de un _supuesto cerebrito inútil como tú!_ ¡¿Has visto ahora lo superior que soy a ti?!- exigió saber, pataleando.

-_Tsch_. ¿Superior?- MidoriGumon miró para otro lado- Te aseguro que no en tamaño-

Y puso el dedo en la llaga…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE…?!- un enfurecido y ofendido Gumdramon se le abalanza si V-mon no lo sostiene.

-T-Tranquilo, Gumdramon. Aun eres un niño, así que estoy seguro que al menos crecerás un poquito más si tomas leche…- intentó persuadirlo V-mon, recibiendo un pisotón por parte del pequeño- ¡AUCH!-

-Calmémonos. Ahora mismo tenemos que ayudar a Jack-kun- aseguró Kotemon.

-¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡DEJEN DE VERME COMO UN BURRO DE CARGA!-gruñó FlameWizardmon, mordiendo el xros loader rojo oscuro como si fuera un perro enrabiado.

-_¡FlameWizardmon-san, controle esa personalidad~!_-suplicó asustado Betsumon.

En eso, tomó la atención de todos los digimon el escuchar un gemido, por lo que miraron a Tagiru, quien, frunciendo el ceño, abrió los ojos, cansado y desorientado…

* * *

-J-Jack-kun…- murmuró el padre de Tagiru, mirando asustado como el joven estaba inconsciente tras haber sido lanzado con fuerza al baño por parte de aquel tigre blanco.

-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a amenazarnos…?!- se indignó su mujer, pero él la hizo retroceder al ver que el pelaje de tigre se erizaba, detectando el peligro.

Al ver que retrocedían, Klauen sonrió de lado, satisfecho, e, ignorando los escombros y astillas, caminó hacia el baño, en donde Jack estaba sentado en la dañada ducha, sin moverse, ignorando la tubería que despedía agua.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- sonrió el tigre, ignorando el agua en sus pies y la que caía encima suyo por el tubo- ¿Realmente hasta aquí llegamos?- agarró a la inconsciente liebre por el cabello- Creo que Klinge y Fang se llevarán la parte más divertida borrando a esos digimon y matando al humano- aseguró, formando una lanza de hielo en su mano libre, pero se quedó quieto al ver que su enemigo era rodeado de aura negra...

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Jack apretó su mano sana, provocando una ola helada en el piso mojado, congelando a Klinge y a la tubería que lo había estado mojando, antes de que este pudiese siquiera reaccionar, dejando el baño casi congelado al igual que parte del salón, sorprendiendo al matrimonio, sin saber que el hielo fue lo suficientemente extenso que abarcó una pared que atravesó el techo y se hizo presente en el cielo nocturno…

Jack abrió apenas los ojos, jadeando, y se libró de la mano congelada del tigre, retrocediendo un poco y librándose del hielo que lo pasó a llevar.

-Puedo usar… las moléculas de agua que estén en el aire… o en la misma agua… Tarado- jadeó Jack, adolorido, desactivando su sistema- T-Tal vez te hicieron más _maduro…_ pero lo charlatán no te lo quita nadie- aseguró y se levantó cansado, pasando a llevar al _I.A._ petrificado.

La liebre salió del destrozado y congelado baño agarrándose la muñeca rota, hasta notar que el matrimonio lo miraba sin habla.

-P-Prometo descongelarlo… y arreglar la tubería…- aseguró jadeando Jack, intentando sonreír, pero se quedó callado cuando la mujer lo abrazó.

-Que alivio que te encuentras a salvo, Jack-kun- murmuró la mujer, abrazándolo con ternura.

-…- la liebre la miró sin habla- ¿Qué…?-

-¡¿Pero qué significa todo esto?!- la mujer comenzó a tironearle una oreja- ¡Quiero una explicación en este instante, Jack-kun! ¡¿Cómo es que tienes tanto pelo y esas orejas tan largas?! ¡Y esta nariz!-agarró la nariz negra de la liebre- ¡¿Es un disfraz acaso?!

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYY!- gimió Jack.

-¡¿Es real?!- se quedó sorprendida la mujer- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí, Jack-kun?!- lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-E-Espera, querida- intentó calmarla su marido, aun algo descolocado con toda la situación- Jack-kun está lastimado-

-¡C-Cierto!- se percató la mujer, soltando a la liebre, que cayó sentado al piso, adolorido.

-C-Creí que me arrancaría la oreja… y mi nariz… Auch…- gimió Jack, sobándose la nariz negra con su mano sana, pero sus orejas se levantaron y movieron de inmediato al detectar un ruido que lo sorprendió-¡¿Acaso…?!- se levantó y volteó de inmediato, para ver como el hielo que mantenía a Klauen comenzó a resquebrajarse.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- se sorprendió el hombre.

-¡Retrocedan!- ordenó Jack, rodeando costosamente sus manos de agua, preparado.

De golpe, el hielo que mantenía congelado al tigre se rompió en mil pedazos, para sorpresa y susto de los humanos.

-G-Gha…- jadeó Klauen, cayendo de rodillas, con su brazo de metal de color blanco emitiendo vapor, sorprendiendo a Jack - Maldito… conejo…- gruñó enfurecido, ignorando como su pelaje estaba mojado.

-O-Oye… ese brazo…- murmuró Jack- ¿Es posible? ¡¿Tienes instalado _Attack System_ en esa cosa?!-se sorprendió y enojó.

-Y el _Rapid System_ de Klinge- le gruñó enfurecido Klauen, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, frunciendo el ceño- No te perdonaré, conejo-y, apretando su puño metálico, extendió más su energía negra, y se abalanzó a Jack, quien, antes de darse cuenta, había sido agarrado por el cuello y lanzado con fuerza al piso, acortándole la respiración.

-¡JACK-KUN!- se horrorizó la madre de Tagiru, mientras su marido estaba sin habla.

-¡Te eliminaré aquí mismo!- rugió Klauen, comenzando a ahorcar con fuerza a Jack, quien comenzó a forcejear, pero, de a poco, perdió fuerzas…

El tigre sonrió al ver que su presa estaba a punto ceder, pero no se esperó que las manos de la liebre agarraran su cuello.

-C-Como si fuera…- murmuró Jack, abriendo apenas sus ojos, mostrando que el color celeste en ellos brillaban peligrosamente, sorprendiendo aún más al tigre, especialmente porque la tonalidad de estos tomaban un tono… _¿puro?_\- Como si fuera a perder… contra un tipo como tú- apretó sus manos, comenzando a congelar el cuello de Klauen.

"_¡¿E-Está usando Defens System…?! ¡PERO NI SIQUIERA LO HA ACTIVADO!"_ se sorprendió el tigre, para apretar los colmillos, enfurecido.

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!- rugió Klauen, sacudiendo un brazo, librándose del agarre de Jack, sorprendiéndolo.

La mano del tigre estuvo a punto de tocar el rostro de la liebre, pero, de golpe, una bala salió disparada de la ventana y le da en el rostro al _I.A._ si este no la bloquea con su mano de metal.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue…?!- se asustó más la madre de Tagiru, aferrada a su marido.

-¿Una bala?- gruñó Klauen, observando el objeto, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Jack, quien gimió de dolor- ¿Quién rayos…?- pero la bala explotó, electrocutándolo, obligándolo a soltar a la liebre, quien lo agarró de un brazo, y con fuerza, lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo atravesarla.

-¡Jack-kun!- el matrimonio _Akashi_ se le acercó, preocupado.

-E-Estoy b-bien- tosió Jack, sentándose de a poco, sobándose el cuello.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el señor _Akashi_.

-R-Refuerzos…- Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, observando el pequeño agujero en la ventana que provocó la bala, donde, a lo lejos, instalada en un techo cercano, Raquel cargó su francotirador, preparada para dar otro disparo.

-**... Si hay algo que detesto…**\- se escuchó el rugido de furia de Klauen, haciendo que Jack y el matrimonio miraran de inmediato al tigre, el cual salía de los escombros, con el pelaje erizado por su estado de ánimo- **Es que se metan en un combate**\- gruñó, y apretó su mano de metal, haciendo que de aquel brazo se desprendiera un aura gris, mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes, para sorpresa de Jack- **¡LA MATARÉ!**\- aseguró, antes de desaparecer en un rayo gris, el cual se abalanzó a la pared de la casa, destrozándola.

-¡Maldición!- se dio cuenta Jack, levantándose y echando a correr en la misma dirección que el tigre.

-¡Jack-kun!- se asustó la señora _Akashi_.

-¡QUÉDENSE AQUÍ!- advirtió Jack, antes de irse.

* * *

Raquel frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que hubo una explosión en la residencia _Akashi_, por lo que preparó su arma, pero abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver aparecer en un rayo gris la misma criatura a la que había disparado, mirándolo enfurecida.

-**¡MUERE!-**rugió enfurecido Klauen, sacudiendo con fuerza su garra en contra de la humana.

Raquel se levantó y retrocedió de un salto a tiempo, terminando solo con un tajo en la mejilla. La mujer de inmediato apuntó al _I.A._ con su arma y comenzó a disparar, pero el tigre esquivó fácilmente las balas, sorprendiéndola.

-**¡MALDITA HUMANA!**\- a gran velocidad, el _I.A_ se le abalanzó, por lo que ella se inclinó para atrás, esquivando por poco a su enemigo, quien no pudo parar y chocó con fuerza contra un techo cercano.

-Así que es un _I.A. _del _Proyecto_\- Raquel se limpió el sudor del mentón- Es más peligroso y rápido que Sky…- preparó su arma, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando esta, en un rayo gris, fue partida a la mitad, pasando a llevar su hombro, hiriéndola.

Klauen, que acababa de aparecer frente a ella, sonrió cruelmente, y, de un coletazo, la lanzó fuera del techo, acortándole la respiración.

-_Tsch_. Estúpida humana- bufó enfurecido el tigre, observándola caer, pero se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Jack, quien, derrapando con fuerza, alcanzó a tomar en brazos a la mujer.

Raquel frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, para ver a Jack, quien no evitó sonreír aliviado.

-¿Por qué a todas las mujeres humanas que conozco les encanta arriesgarse de esta forma?- suspiró la liebre, algo incómodo con ese detalle.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para una broma, _I.A_\- aseguró Raquel, tapando la herida en su hombro.

-Que tengo nombre…- suspiró más incómodo Jack, y miró de reojo a Klauen, quien gruñó con fuerza- Supongo que, si me ayudaste, la _Organización _te dio luz verde- mencionó, permitiendo a la mujer levantarse.

-No creo que esa sea la verdadera situación- aclaró Raquel, sobando su herida- Solo me aseguraron que, dependiendo de la situación, _Jäger_ y el _Xros Heart_ serían enemigos o aliados-

-Eso suena muy _Ryan_\- bufó Jack, chocando sus puños, haciendo emerger agua de estos-… Oye- la llamó-… ¿Fuiste tú…?-

-¿Quién le disparó a _Kudou Etsu?_\- terminó Raquel, sacando una pistola de su cinturón, sin despegar la vista de Klauen, quien gruñía, enfadado- No me dieron esa orden. Mis objetivos eran_ Tobari Ren_ y _Suzaki Airu_\- le informó, sorprendiéndolo- Pero algunos miembros de _Jäger_ aseguraron que ninguno de esos cazadores estaba involucrado en el secuestro de esos niños, así que esa misión fue eliminada-

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, y miró serio a Klauen, quien estaba completamente enfurecido.

El tigre estaba enfurecido, y no solamente al no poder descargar su ira en la humana que había interrumpido el combate entre él y la liebre. No solo por eso, sino porque estaba indignado por haber sentido… _miedo._

El extraño cambio en los ojos de Jack lo habían atemorizado…

Frunció el ceño al notar que los ojos de la liebre habían vuelto a ser celeste común… pero esa _pureza_ que se había mostrado… ¡LO ENFURECIÓ!

Rugió con fuerza, y se abalanzó a Jack y a Raquel, por lo que la mujer lo apuntó y comenzó a disparar, pero él sacudió su brazo de metal, creando tal onda que las balas se desviaron, mientras sus enemigos se cubrieron con los brazos. Aprovechando eso, el tigre aterrizó frente a Jack, y le dio tal patada en el mentón que lo lanzó al aire, pero lo agarró rápidamente del pie y lo tiró con fuerza al piso, acortándole la respiración y haciendo sangrar su cabeza.

-¡TE ELIMINARÉ!- lo agarró del rostro y comenzó a electrocutarlo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Raquel frunció el ceño y le disparó, pero el tigre volvió a bloquear la bala con su brazo de metal.

-¡DEJA DE INTERVERIR!- gruñó enfurecido Klauen, señalándola con su palma de metal, lanzando un rayo gris en su dirección.

-¡RAQUEL!- se asustó Jack.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y, a tiempo, logró esquivar el rayo, el cual terminó destrozando un poste de luz.

-¡Tienes buenos reflejos, humana!- gruñó enfadado Klauen, levantándose, sin soltar a Jack, quien agarró su brazo y comenzó a congelarlo, sorprendiéndolo- ¡MALDITO!- lanzó a la liebre contra una reja, provocando que se doblara con la fuerza del impacto- ¡Maldición! ¡Detesto con ganas que se meta alguien en un combate mío!- aseguró, mirando a Raquel, quien lo apuntaba, seria- ¡Y ESO VA PARA USTEDES!- giró y señaló rápidamente a Gumdramon, MidoriGumon y a V-mon, quienes se le acababan de abalanzar por detrás.

Los tres digimon se quedaron atónitos al ver que fueron descubiertos antes de atacar, y antes de poder esquivar, acababan de ser electrocutados con fuerza por el tigre, cayendo adoloridos a varios metros.

-M-Maldición…- gimió Gumdramon, con su cuerpo emanando vapor al igual que los dos dragones.

-Ustedes son los digimon del cazador, ¿no?- gruñó Klauen, sacudiendo su brazo, mirando despectivamente al pequeño digimon.

-S-Sí…- gruñó Gumdramon, apenas parándose- Y-Y no te perdonaré haber atacado a la familia de Tagiru, a Jack. ¡Vas a pagarla, gato!- aseguró, solo para recibir una patada con gran fuerza por parte del _I.A, _haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-¡Gumdramon!- se asustó MidoriGumon.

El pequeño digimon jadeó, temblando, con lágrimas de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas, sintiendo aun las secuelas del golpe recibido.

-Solo eres un niño pequeño- gruñó el tigre, agarrando al dragón del chamuscado chaleco- Un enano jugando a la guerra- apretó el trajo, electrocutando brevemente al digimon, haciéndolo gritar de dolor- **¿Verdad?**-sonrió tenebrosamente, con sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente.

Gumdramon abrió los ojos, asustado, sintiendo como su mente jugaba en su contra, haciéndole sentir que, en realidad, estaba mirando a Gaiomon…. Al Gaiomon que casi lo mata a él, y al Rey en aquel risco del _País Silvestre_…

El miedo se apoderó de él al tener en frente a alguien que despedía la misma motivación que tenía en ese entonces Gaiomon… La motivación de matar, y disfrutar de ello…

"_G-Gumdramon"_ gimió MidoriGumon, intentando levantarse, pero sus brazos no le respondieron.

-Un momento. Ustedes eran las sabandijas que Fang y Klinge debían derrotar- recordó Klauen, soltando a Gumdramon, quien cayó al piso, gimiendo de dolor, asustado-Acaso, ¿los derrotaron?-

-¡SÍ!- asintió descaradamente V-mon, descolocando a MidoriGumon.

-¡Idiota, no hables con el enemigo!-le gruñó el dragón verde oscuro, sin poder creer que se era tan bruto.

Klauen, al escuchar la noticia, apretó con fuerza sus colmillos, enfurecido.

-G-G…- gimió Gumdramon, y miró de reojo a Jack, asustado de que la liebre no se moviera.

Raquel, aprovechando la distracción del tigre, sacó una esfera de su cinturón y la lanzó contra el _I.A_, quien miró de reojo aquel objeto. Señaló con su dedo metálico la esfera, lanzando un rayo que destruyó el arma, creando tal explosión que provocó una gran onda que destrozó gran parte de la calle, llenando de humo la zona.

Después de unos momentos, corriendo en medio del humo de la explosión, Tagiru tosió, deteniéndose, mirando para todos lados, ignorando como colgaban de su cuello sus _googles_, ya que su frente tenía un pequeño parche a causa del golpe que había recibido antes, cubierto por su cabello rojo.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- llamó, algo asustado- ¡V-MON! ¡MIDO!- miró para todos lados, pero no recibió respuesta- ¡JAAAACK!- gritó con fuerza.

Estaba preocupado especialmente por la liebre, porque sabía, gracias a sus padres, en el aprieto en el que estaba él.

-¡CHICOS!- llamó, sin pensar que su voz también sería escuchada por el enemigo, quien, a varios metros del joven, movió sus orejas negras, para después sonreír tenebrosamente…

Jack frunció levemente el ceño, y abrió de a poco los ojos, mientras sus orejas se movían levemente al escuchar la voz de Tagiru.

-A-Ay…- se sentó sobre la doblada reja, adolorido- M-Mi cabeza- se limpió la frente con el dorso del brazo, para que así la sangre no se metiera en sus ojos- ¿T-Tagiru…?- intentó enfocar la vista entre todo ese humo, concentrando sus oídos en detectar el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su amigo- R-Rayos…- se levantó, sobándose el costado, pero se quedó quieto cuando sintió movimiento a unos metros frente a él.

En ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo, los ojos de Jack lograron ver, entre el humo, el pelaje de Klauen moviéndose… pero… ¿a dónde…?

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!-volvió a escuchar a Tagiru.

Jack abrió los ojos, horrorizado, entendiendo a **dónde** iba el _I.A._

"_¡MALDICIÓN!"_ la liebre comenzó a perseguir al tigre entre el humo.

Klauen, notando que alguien lo seguía, tal vez dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, sonrió de lado y activó el sistema de velocidad, aumentando su paso, desapareciendo en un rayo gris.

-¡L-Lo hizo de nuevo!- se dio cuenta Jack, enojado.

No iba a poder alcanzarlo… Era casi imposible alcanzar la velocidad del _Rapid System_. Uno podía llegar a esquivarlo, pero seguir un rayo…

Sus orejas se movieron al volver a escuchar a Tagiru llamando.

Apretó sus dientes, enfurecido… Si no alcanzaba a Klauen, Tagiru iba…

De nuevo él iba… él iba a presenciar una muerte… Una muerte humana…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, enfurecido al recordar la muerte de los humanos que fueron prácticamente sus padres… Las muertes de _Félix Wolf_ y Aonuma_ Hinata_.

Sabía que, en aquella época, él no pudo hacer nada para evitar esas muertes, pero, aun así, siempre le carcomía el no haber podido hacer nada. De quedarse ahí, sentado tras esas colinas, presenciando la ejecución junto a Samanta, quien, al final, se vería afectada por completo ante el trauma…

Se culpaba porque Samanta ya no fuera aquella hermana tan inocente… Esa joven llena de sonrisas… Quien también estuvo al borde de la muerte cuando se enfrentó a _Salamandra_ en el cuerpo de Shoutmon…

Esa vez, tampoco pudo hacer nada… Ni tampoco cuando fueron a rescatar a aquellos niños… ¡Él había dejado que secuestraran a Tagiru, y que lastimaran a Kokoromon…! ¡Tampoco fue capaz de hacer algo útil para salvar a Sky o a la _V-mon_ del _virus solitario!_

Apretó sus dientes, abriendo sus ojos celestes, que habían tomado una tonalidad _pura_, mientras su ojos cambiaban a un color verde…

* * *

-¡CHICOS! ¡PAREZCO LOCO GRITANDO ASÍIIIIIII!-pataleó ya enfadado Tagiru, puesto que nadie le respondía- ¡GUMDRAMOOOOON! ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!-

-¿T-Tagiru…?- detuvo su pataleta al escuchar, a lo lejos, la voz de su compañero.

-¡AH! ¡Gumdramon!- se alivió, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia esa dirección, pero se quedó quieto al sentir aparecer a alguien detrás de él.

El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y, al momento en que miró para atrás, Klauen, rodeado del aura gris que provenía de su brazo metálico, levantó sus garras, dispuesto a despedazar a Tagiru, quien, del miedo, se cubrió con los brazos y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-¡MUERE…!- el tigre sacudió su brazo, pero, en vez de herir al humano, hirió el brazo de Jack, quien acababa de aparecer frente a Tagiru, bloqueando el ataque con sus brazos, siendo tanta la potencia del choque que el humo se disipó a causa de la ráfaga provocada.

Al disiparse el humo, fueron visibles no solo Gumdramon, V-mon, MidoriGumon y Raquel, a unos metros, sino también el estado deplorable de aquella calle.

-¡Gha!- Tagiru rodó un poco a causa de la ráfaga.

-¡T-Tagiru!- gimió Gumdramon, pero, como los demás, se quedó sorprendido con lo que veía.

-¡J-Jack!-Tagiru levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta… que la liebre era rodeado de aura gris, la cual se diferenciaba del aura de Klauen porque la suya despedía electricidad al piso- ¿E-Es…?- abrió los ojos, sin habla.

-I-Imposible…- murmuró sorprendido Klauen, dando un salto para tomar distancia, a lo que Jack bajó los brazos, con la cabeza gacha- ¡S-SE SUPONE QUE EL ÚNICO SER QUE TIENE LOS TRES SISTEMAS ES EL MALDITO DE ZODIACO!- rugió, enfurecido, mientras la liebre se quitaba la chaqueta rota, quedando con la polera azul sin mangas que traía debajo- ¡YO LOGRÉ SUPERARLO GRACIAS A **ESTO**!-mostró su brazo de metal, el origen de su _Rapid System_\- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO… LO LOGRASTE…?!- exigió saber, enfurecido y asustado.

-¿E-Entonces…?- murmuró Tagiru, observando el aura gris electrificada que rodeaba a Jack, quien jadeaba- S-Sí es… _¿Rapid System…?_\- a pesar de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro- Lo sabía, Jack. ¡Eres genial!- aseguró con un hilo de voz.

Jack jadeó, tambaleándose un poco, tomando la atención de Tagiru y Klauen.

-¿C-Cómo rayos… quieres que conteste todo eso…?- jadeó Jack, limpiándose sudor del mentón- Y una cosa…- miró con sus ojos verde _puro_ al tigre, quien retrocedió un paso- El único que puede insultar a ese _intento de padre_ soy yo- le aseguró- Pero… Pero si quieres una respuesta… Creo que es por eso…- frunció el ceño, con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente- Porque soy hijo de ese tipo-

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad ocurría el enfrentamiento entre DarkKnightmon contra Lilithmon, en medio de aquel campo desolador a causa de sus técnicas, lo que instigó a que los edificios habitados que no habían sido victima de la destrucción fueran evacuados a zonas distantes. …

Topacio, observando todo desde el departamento dañado de Yuu, frunció el ceño, aun recuperándose de la _técnica_ de Damemon…

-_Tsch… _No pensé que Lilithmon no pudiera siquiera concentrarse por su venganza- murmuró molesta, hasta notar que los siete _Semi-Digitales_, que estaban conectados a un aparato en su mano con los que intentaba _repararlos_, comenzaban, de a poco, a incorporarse- Al fin se reprogramaron- murmuró, acercándose a uno, pero se detuvo de inmediato…

Los _Semi-Digitales_ estaban desarrollando… ¿ojos…?

Efectivamente, de sus rostros morados sin gracia, emergía, de a poco… ojos…

La peliceleste abrió los ojos, sorprendida…

Por afectar su sistema olfativo para el rastreo, ella se había visto obligada a resetearlos en lo mínimo para que continuaran con la misión… Pero, al parecer… el reseteo fue más allá de lo que esperaba… o la voluntad de esos _siete digimon_ aún se encontraba latente en sus nuevas formas, aferrándose a lo que fuera para _regresar…_

Ellos mismos… ¿estaban _evolucionando…?_

* * *

*: **sipi, se armó la gorda bastante ostentosa^^' Siendo honesta, si fuera posible a mí también me gustaría bloquear mi memoria como Yuu [ya sabes, cosas que dan miedito^^']**

**Sobre Luke… Sé que él fue cruel, pero, tomando en cuenta que ni él mismo entiende sus emociones, es muuuy poco posible que considere las de las demás- -'**

**¡Espero te haya gustado el cap:)!**

*****takedigi**: exactamente, estamos frente a la guerra. Me alegra que te divirtieras con Kuro y Blastmon [ese dúo me agrada, y con Misty de por medio lo hace más tierno :)]¡Ojalá que este cap te haya entusiasmado^^!**

**: Bueno, ya viste como ha estado Taiki en este cap. El hecho de que su padre fuera herido lo ha dejado algo "schokeado", por lo que no puede concentrarse en el combate sin darse cuenta de lo cercana que es "la muerte", especialmente si esta se acerca a un amigo o un inocente. **

**Con respecto con Kai, Taiki se quedó prácticamente sin habla, ya que el Xros Heart consideraba a Kai, no un amigo [es que Tagiru, Gumdramon y Shoutmon aún están rencorosos por lo que le hizo a Kokoromon], sino como un aliado, así que verlo como enemigo, y el hecho de haber protegido a Red Vagimon… Le dejó mucho que pensar a Taiki.**

**: veo que las escenas del cap anterior te entusiasmaron bastante^^. ¡Espero haberte dado la misma sensación con este cap! Y, obviamente, que te hayas reído un poquito^^'**

**Siendo honesta, no he estado pendiente de alguna noticia con respecto a la PSU, pero tienes mis condolencias si la sufres- -' ¡Pero ya comenzó el Segundo Semestre, así que dalo con todo !**

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE _"QUERIDA OREJITAS?!_**\- **exclamaba enfurecido Gaiomon, aplastando las flores.**

**-Vamos, vamos. Si en este cap has sido todo un caballero en brillante armadura al ir a rescatar a Sky¬v¬-**

**-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

**[realmente es como la versión digimon de Kurama- -']**

** -.**

*ShadowWriter** : como has dicho en el cap anterior, tanto el Proyecto y la Organización han hecho su movimiento, lo cual afecta al Xros Heart y Jäger tanto para bien [Raquel ayudando a Jack], como para mal [Ryan- -']**

* * *

**Antes que nada, me disculpo sinceramente por todo este tiempo inactiva, pero en mi defensa les recuerdo que la U me quitó mucho time- -'. Lo lamento mucho.**

**En fin, escribiré esto corto porque tengo mucho sueñito, así que solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap [uno de los más largos^^'] y pido que estén pendientes a mi blog, que durante la semana subiré algunos dibujos en los que he trabajado, para que los vean [estoy de vacaciones tres semanas desde hoy, así que tengo suficiente time para subir un cap de mi fic de Naruto, dibujar, y subir el próximo cap de esta historia^^]**

**Bueno, con todo dicho:**

**¡Gracias por la paciencia, espero les gustara el cap, y no olviden comentar :)!**

**Pd: perdonen cualquier error ortográfico, pero son como las 2:30 am y los ojos me pesaaaan - -' [sorry]**

**¡Nos leemos XD!**


	38. El tiempo de vida ¡Ellos han regresado!

_**El tiempo de vida.**_

_**¡Ellos han regresado!**_

-¡Caminen por la acera! ¡Permitan a los vehículos de emergencia pasar por la carretera!- pedían los policías, evacuando por las calles a las personas y heridos, siendo utilizado solamente, como decían, las carreteras para vehículos como ambulancia y bomberos, en donde evacuaban a los que no podían movilizarse rápidamente, que eran conducidos con una velocidad moderada, para así evitar cualquier accidente.

Dentro de una de esas ambulancias, estaba Yuno, sentada en la parte de atrás frente a su marido, quien reposaba en una camilla de emergencia. Además de ellos, habían algunos otros pacientes que podían estar sentados sin problema.

La mujer tenía en sus manos su celular, el cual mostraba que había intentado llamar a su hijo, sin resultado, puesto que no había señal.

Yuno cerró los ojos, restregándose uno, sintiendo que ya no podía llorar más…

Temía por su hijo, temía por su marido… temía por su amigo…

Entonces, sintió una especie de mezcla de energía, por lo que se volteó, para ver por la ventanilla de la ambulancia el cielo oscuro que brillaba por el fuego que emanaban los edificios en llamas…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida al ver, por tan solo unos segundos, una energía blanca en medio del cielo, que se deshizo casi en el mismo instante…

Lo reconoció de inmediato… Eso fue uno de los vórtices de Luke…

S-Sí lo que ella pensaba era verdad, de que Luke se enfrentaba a Visdom, entonces tal vez la liebre estaba reteniendo al monstruo dentro del espacio dimensional de uno de sus vórtices, para así evitar que hiciera más daño a la ciudad…

"_L-Luke…"_ Yuno entrecerró los ojos, tapándose la boca, consciente de que, en esos momentos… él estaba peleando para protegerlos… y, tal vez, limitándose a sí mismo a causa de la promesa que había hecho después de la muerte de _Rainbow…_

… No volvería a pelear con toda su fuerza, nunca más…

Se sentó y miró el rostro de su marido.

"_Por favor, Luke…"_ tomó una de las manos de Etsu, aferrándose con fuerza a ella _"Regresa pronto… Tienes que escuchar… Tienes que escuchar mi disculpa… Por favor… Taiki…"_ cerró los ojos, pensando en su querido hijo _"Ambos… regresen…"_

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad ocurría el enfrentamiento entre DarkKnightmon contra Lilithmon, en medio de aquel campo desolador a causa de sus técnicas, lo que instigó a que los edificios habitados que no habían sido víctima de la destrucción fueran evacuados a zonas distantes…

Topacio, observando todo desde el departamento dañado de Yuu, frunció el ceño, aun recuperándose de la _técnica_ de Damemon…

-_Tsch…_No pensé que Lilithmon no pudiera siquiera concentrarse por su venganza- murmuró molesta, hasta notar que los siete _Semi-Digitales_, que estaban conectados a un aparato en su mano con los que intentaba _repararlos_, comenzaban, de a poco, a incorporarse- Al fin se reprogramaron- murmuró, acercándose a uno, pero se detuvo de inmediato…

Los _Semi-Digitales_ estaban desarrollando… ¿ojos…?

Efectivamente, de sus rostros morados sin gracia, emergía, de a poco… ojos…

La peliceleste abrió los ojos, sorprendida…

Por afectar su sistema olfativo para el rastreo, ella se había visto obligada a resetearlos en lo mínimo para que continuaran con la misión… Pero, al parecer… el reseteo fue más allá de lo que esperaba… o la voluntad de esos _siete digimon_ aún se encontraba latente en sus nuevas formas, aferrándose a lo que fuera para _regresar…_

Ellos mismos… ¿estaban _evolucionando…?_

Topacio frunció el ceño, observando como de los rostros de cada uno de los _Semi-Digitales_ emergían por completo aquel misterioso ojo, de un color diferente en cada uno…

Amarillo, verde, azul, morado, gris, negro… blanco…

-¿Qué significa este cambio…?- murmuró, observando el aparato en su mano, el cual digitalizó el estado de aquellos siete _Semi-digitales- _¿Qué es lo que evolucionó en ustedes…?-

-**…**_**ESTE…-**_

Topacio abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, completamente sorprendida al escuchar eso proveniente del _Semi-Digital_ de ojo negro.

-_**ESTE NUEVO CUERPO…**_\- el _Semi-Digital_ miró las _espinas_ que reemplazaban sus manos- _**…ES… EFECTIVO…**_-

-¿R-Recuperaron tan rápido su conciencia?- murmuró la mujer, sorprendida, sacando su pistola y apuntando al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo negro, pero este la miró, dejándola quieta de la impresión.

-_**… ERES… LA PÁTETICA HUMANA… QUE ME DIO ESTE CUERPO… QUE ME INFECTÓ Y ME TRANSFORMÓ…**_\- habló la criatura, haciendo que la mujer retrocediera un paso, sin dejar de apuntarlo- _**MATARTE… ME DEJARÁ ASÍ… PARA SIEMPRE… PERO… TU ME TRAJISTE DE REGRESO… ASÍ QUE… SOLO DEBO MATAR… AL GENERAL DEL XROS HEART…-**_

Eso sorprendió un poco Topacio, pero después lo miró, seria, al igual que a las otras seis criaturas.

-Es verdad… Había olvidado que seis de ustedes tienen un rencor guardado contra el _Xros Heart_\- admitió la peliceleste- Bueno, fue por eso que los escogí para la transformación de _Kopierer_ a _Semi-Digital_\- admitió, sin bajar el arma.

-_**REGRESAR… A NUESTRA FORMA…**_\- exigió costosamente el _Semi-Digital_ de ojo amarillo.

-Lo haré… si colaboran conmigo- aseguró Topacio, sonriendo.

-_**¿COOPERAR… CON HUMANA?**_\- habló el de ojo azul, mostrando en su voz indignación.

-_**IMPERDONABLE… **_-aseguró el de ojo morado.

-_**V-VERGONZOSO… **_-intentó hablar el de ojo verde.

_**-PERO…**_\- habló el de ojo gris, ladeando su cabeza- _**NECESARIO… SATISFACCIÓN… VENGANZA… XROS HEART…-**_

-_**KUDOU… TAIKI…**_\- hablaron los _Semi-Digitales_ de ojo azul, morado, amarillo y verde.

El de ojo blanco no dijo nada, solo miraba al piso, con su cabeza temblando levemente…

-Colaboren conmigo. Sé que no lo harán para traer a Bagramon, como lo hace Lilithmon, pero, si nos ayudan, pueden vengarse del humano que los derrotó a todos ustedes… Pueden vengarse de _Kudou Taiki_\- aseguró Topacio- Si lo hacen exitosamente, prometo hacerlos regresar a su forma _Digimon_\- juró.

Los seis _semi-digitales_ ladearon varias veces la cabeza, indicando que procesaban y analizaban lo escuchado.

-_**SI NO CUMPLES… TAMBIÉN… TE MATAREMOS…**_\- aseguró el de ojo negro.

-Para eso tendrán que darnos una victoria- sonrió Topacio, y miró la ciudad por la ventana rota, sacando su comunicador, puesto que este vibraba.

-_¡Aquí Greed!_-se escuchó.

-Topacio. ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó, seria.

-_Pronto tendremos los virus listos_\- le informó su segundo al mando, quien estaba instalado en un techo de la ciudad, en la zona donde se evacuaba, siendo el lugar más seguro. No estaba solo, puesto que un grupo de soldados de su escuadrón estaban ensamblando un artefacto- _Solo hay que esperar que cargue para poder disparar-_

-Perfecto, ¿algo de nuestros compañeros?- preguntó la peliceleste, mirando como los seis _Semi-Digitales_ se levantaban por completo.

-_Sí. Han tenido que trasladar a Horfe a emergencias_-le informó Green, sorprendiéndola- _Los interceptó un miembro de _La Organización_ antes de que pudieran ir por el _charger_. Ellos han entrado en acción_-

-_Tsch_. Eso explica…- la mujer hizo aparecer del comunicador un mapa digital, que mostraba tres puntos a varios kilómetros de distancia- Hay tres zonas donde están subiendo las estadísticas de _data…_ Una de ellas debe ser por esos tipos-frunció el ceño, seria- ¿Y Esmeralda?-

-_Regresó con él a la Base_-

-¿Y el _charger? _¿Mandaron un grupo a buscarlo?-preguntó, seria.

-_E-Ese es el problema…_-admitió Green, haciéndola fruncir el ceño- _Mandamos a un grupo al hogar de Horfe, pero no estaban ni sus hijos, ni el charger-_

-…- Topacio frunció el ceño, seria-… Está bien. Déjame el _charger_ a mí, ustedes encárguense del _virus_ y envíenle un mensaje a Mercurio y Forward con la situación-ordenó.

-_¡Sí!_-asintió Green, cortando la comunicación.

-Bien, bien. Tenemos un nuevo itinerario-sonrió Topacio, observando a los _Semi-Digitales-_Por ahora, no me preocupa mucho la _Organización_, así que quiero que se dividan y vayan a estos lugares a dar apoyo- colocó una información en el aparato que conectaba a los _Semi-Digitales_\- Y quiero que tu vayas a buscar el _charger_\- le ordenó al _Semi-Digital_ del ojo morado- No sabemos quién puede tenerlo, pero tienes instalado un _rastreador_ que te ayudará a encontrarlo. Solo lo quiero a él, así que haz lo que quieras con quien lo tenga-ordenó.

-_**…-**_ los _Semi-Digitales_ sacudieron sus cabezas en silencio.

Topacio frunció el ceño, pero aun así apretó un botón de su artefacto, haciendo que los cables conectados a los _Semi-Digitales_ se desprendieran y regresaran a él.

Entonces, el de ojo gris y negro se fueron de inmediato, al igual que el de ojo amarillo, verde, morado y azul…

A excepción del de ojo blanco, que seguía quieto… sin moverse…

Al verlo, Topacio se le acercó, seria.

-_KUDOU… TA-TAI-TAIKI…_\- hablaba costosamente el _Semi-Digital_\- _NO… DAÑAR… AMIGO… SHO… SHOUT… MON…-_

-Ya no son aliados- le aseguró seria la mujer, apuntando su pistola en la frente del _Semi-Digital_, que temblaba, con su ojo blanco brillando, lo cual sorprendió a la humana- ¿Acaso tienes una función innata para llorar? O, no. ¿Se mantienen emociones positivas? Esperaba que solo fueran oscuras, como el resto- admitió, seria.

-_AMIGOS… NO… DAÑAR… -_hablaba la criatura, pero se quedó quieto cuando Topacio apretó el gatillo y cayó de espaldas, con el agujero de la bala en la frente.

-Tal parece que solo podré reprogramarte a ti- sentenció Topacio, agachándose a su lado y conectando nuevamente un cable al _Semi-Digital_ _inactivo_, comenzando a analizar los datos en su aparato-No creo poder mandarte del todo a la misión, pero con Lilithmon haciendo lo que le plazca, no tengo mucho papel por aquí-sentenció.

Claramente no recibiría respuesta, ya que había _desactivado_ al _Semi-Digital…_ aunque eso no había impedido que una lágrima recorriera el rostro de aquella criatura que alguna vez fue un digimon…

* * *

-_Tsch_. ¡Lo que faltaba!- exclamó Forward, molesto al leer el contenido del mensaje en su transmisor.

Él y el resto de su grupo estaban en el techo de una casa cercana a los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la _Residencia Kudou_, recuperándose del ataque de Ranamon.

-Entonces, ¿Horfe fue derrotado?- Tactimon, cruzado de brazos, parado al lado de Kai, quien estaba sentado en el piso sin decir nada, frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasará con Blastmon?- preguntó, serio.

-¡No me interesa!- bufó el adulto, guardando el aparato negro- ¡Ahora mismo nos concentraremos en ir por el Rey y el niño!- ordenó- ¡No quiero que los _Semi-Digitales_ de Topacio nos quiten la misión!- aseguró.

-¡Bien dicho~!- asintió LadyDevimon, apoyándolo.

-_Mph_\- Tactimon frunció el ceño- Mercurio, ¿cómo está Shademon?- le preguntó al rubio, que lo miró de reojo, y después al _charger_ rojo.

-Al parecer, tardará en sanar…- murmuró Kai, hasta que Forward se le acercó y lo agarró de la chaqueta gris.

-¡Escucha bien! ¡Espero esta vez no arruines la misión!- le gritó Forward, mientras el joven estaba en silencio- ¡No pienso volver a ser un hazmerreir por tus fallos! ¡¿Entendido…?!- exigió saber, hasta que Kai le agarró el brazo.

-Cállate…- murmuró el rubio, mirándolo serio- Sé muy bien lo que hago, y _por qué_ lo hago-aseguró, con sus ojos negros sin reflejar duda alguna.

-_Tsch_\- Forward lo soltó, molesto- Si no se te olvida-sentenció, sacando un objeto que mostró un mapa digital, para comenzar la búsqueda.

-… ¿Estás seguro que no dudarás de nuevo?- Tactimon miró a Mercurio, que se acomodaba la chaqueta.

-Nunca dudé- le aseguró Kai, serio- Es solo que no quise que Red Vagimon fuera herido- admitió-… Pero…- frunció el ceño, apretando levemente los puños- Pero si me quedo _atascado_, no podré _avanzar…_ Tengo una meta, Tactimon. Dejé lo poco que tenía para poder cumplirla…- lo miró, serio- No pienso volver a fallar… Tendré mi deseo, cueste lo que cueste- sentenció.

-…- Tactimon lo miró un rato, pero después asintió- Admito que ahora tus ojos muestran más determinación que antes- aseguró, serio.

-Lo que digas- bufó el joven, mirando como Forward, ignorando a LadyDevimon, miraba el mapa.

"_E, incluso… Tienen más determinación que los ojos de Kudou Taiki…"_ Tactimon miró a Kai, serio, notando que el rubio ahora representaba lo contrario a aquel joven que estaba perdiendo la voluntad de luchar…

* * *

-¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Con cuidado!-

Gracias a la abertura que sostenía Gaiomon entre los escombros del agujero en el que estuvieron atrapados varios humanos y digimon, la evacuación estaba desarrollándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Smith alargó su brazo, tomando la mano de Hideaki, quien tenía en la espalda a Sky, ayudándolo así a salir de la abertura.

-¡G-Gracias!- agradeció el joven, mientras Dobermon salía sin problemas y otro adulto ayudaba a otro cazador a salir- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó a la peligris a su espalda, quien, cansada, asintió lentamente.

-G-Gracias- le agradeció Sky a Smith, tomando su atención.

-No hay problemas, linda- sonrió el rubio, ahora ayudando a otro cazador a subir, dejando extrañada a la joven y desconfiado a Hideaki.

… Smith… ¿no la reconoció…?

-G-Grrrrrrr- gruñó Gaiomon, haciendo que Sky lo mirara- ¿A-Aún falta…?- murmuró, molesto, ignorando que ella lo miraba, y que los dos niños de antes estaban divertidos agarrados a su cabello.

El que no la viera la entristeció, preocupando un poco a Hideaki.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos a sujetarla?- lo quedó mirando Phelesmon, afuera junto a varios cazadores y digimon, aun llevando en brazos a Makoto.

-¡NO NECESITO AYUDA DE DEBILUCHOS COMO USTEDES, BASURAS!-les gruñó Gaiomon, echando humo de la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a los dos niños.

-¡Que mal hablado!- se indignó _Witchmon_, a lo que su compañera, _Haruki_, miró para otro lado, fastidiada.

-D-Da algo de miedo…- admitió incomoda Miho, al lado de Kaoru y Blossomon, que asintieron, de acuerdo, haciendo sonreír incomodo a Patamon.

-¡Es un robot!- sonrió uno de los niños.

-¡Robot súper fuerte!- agregó el otro, y ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sin descolgarse del cabello del digimon.

El samurái, simplemente, gruñó, aguantando decir algo más.

-Te haces mala fama con las mujeres- le señaló Smith, divertido, ayudando a Mizuki a salir-Deberías ser mucho más galán con ellas- le aseguró, de forma tan jactanciosa que la peli naranja lo quedó mirando, desconfiada, y se sorprendió un poco cuando Submarimon la empujó fuera, queriendo alejarla de aquel _raro_ humano.

-¡Cierra la boca, bola de carne!-gruñó Gaiomon, mientras sacaban a más cazadores y digimon.

* * *

-¡B-Bien!- Yuu por dentro del agujero ayudó un niño salir, apoyado por arriba por un adulto.

-¡Yuu, son todos-dame!- le avisó Damemon, acercándose a él junto a SuperStarmon y Octomon.

El rubio los miró, y después el enorme espacio subterráneo en el que estaban, verificando que realmente habían evacuado a todos.

-¡Somos los _unique!_-le aseguró SuperStarmon, a lo que sus súbditos asintieron.

-Sí, gracias, chicos- sonrió Yuu, sacando su xros loader, haciendo entrar a los digimon estrella y al pulpo- ¡RookChessmon, aguanta un poco más!- le pidió al digimon torreta, consciente de que este estaba dando todo de sí para poder sostener los escombros.

El digimon simplemente asintió.

-¡Vamos, Yuu!- lo empujó Damemon a la salida.

-L-Lo sé- sonrió el rubio, agarrando la mano de Smith, logrando salir.

-¡Te equivocas si crees que me calmaré mientras no salgas-dame!- aseguró algo ofendido Damemon, saliendo de un salto.

-¡¿Ahora sí?!- les gruñó Gaiomon.

-Espera un poco- le pidió Yuu- ¡RookChessmon!-se asomó al agujero, sacando su xros loader, haciendo entrar en él al enorme digimon.

Al hacerlo, ya no había ningún soporte que sujetara los escombros, por lo que estos comenzaron a caer, haciendo que los humanos y digimon comenzaran a alejarse de aquella zona, cubriéndose con los brazos del humo provocado por la caída de las rocas.

-¡Arg!- molesto, Gaiomon agarró a Yuu de la chaqueta y a Damemon del pie, y saltó atrás, haciendo que se derrumbara la abertura que había logrado levantar, formando tal onda que algunos cazadores y digimon terminaron rodando por el piso, aunque Hideaki, con Sky en la espalda, logró quedarse en pie porque Blossomon los sujetó, al igual que a Dobermon, Miho, Kaoru, Patamon, Mizuki, Submarimon, y a algunos heridos.

Y, así, se derrumbó por completo aquel agujero, quedando solamente en escombros apilados sin gracia en aquel paisaje desolador.

-N-Nos salvamos…- suspiró aliviado Shouta, tirado en el piso junto a otros cazadores y digimon, con Ekakimon sujeto a su espalda. El digimon lápiz suspiró, aliviado.

-Que alivio…- suspiró Kiichi, a su lado, con Dogmon tirado en su espalda.

-Fuu~. Los japoneses sí que tiene un pésimo diseño estructural- suspiró Smith, también tirado en el piso, algo agotado por tanto rescate.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Gaiomon, incorporándose, aun sujetando a Yuu y Damemon- Enanos, ¿siguen detrás?- miró a su espalda, para ver que los dos niños seguían sujeto a su cabello, parpadeando sorprendidos por el repentino movimiento.

-¡Genial~!- sonrieron ambos.

-Arg. Que alguien me los quite. No soy niñera- murmuró por lo bajo el samurái, molesto, y más aún cuando Smith se rió por lo bajo de él- ¡VOY A MATARTE EN CUANTO PUEDA…!- gruñó.

-¡Y-Yuu!- el digimon blanco lo miró boca abajo, asustado.

-E-Estoy bien-le aseguró Yuu, comprendiendo que su amigo estuviera algo espantado- Gracias, Gaiomon- le sonrió al samurái, que los quedó mirando, y, simplemente, los soltó, haciendo que ambos cayeran de cabeza al piso.

-¡Ah! ¡Y-Yuu-kun, Damemon!- Miho se les acercó junto a los demás.

-¿E-Están bien?- preguntó Patamon, en la cabeza de Kaoru.

-A-Ay…- gimieron ambos, sentándose adoloridos, cada uno con un chillón en la cabeza.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas que así tienes que soltar a la gente, salvaje-dame!- le gritó molesto Damemon a Gaiomon, quien lo ignoró, quitándose a los dos niños del pelo, que lo miraban, asombrados.

-¿Ni siquiera con los hombres eres amable? Estoy temiendo por ti- le comentó burlón Smith al samurái, cabreándolo, y que soltara a los pequeños.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- le aseguró Gaiomon, amenazándolo con sus espadas, ganándose una sonrisa burlona del rubio.

-¡Genial~!- los dos niños miraron asombrados las armas del digimon, descolocándolo un poco.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-molesto, comenzó a darse golpecitos en la frente con el mango de una de sus espadas, sintiendo que su paciencia se había rebalsado desde hace mucho.

-T-Tranquilo, Damemon. A-Al menos estamos bien…- sonrió Yuu, sobándose el chillón, algo adolorido, y miró extrañado a Smith…

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué se llevaba… no bien, sino como si conociese a Gaiomon…? No podía ser un cazador… ¿Entonces…?

-Jeje. Pobre _Dame_ y _You_\- sonrió cansada Sky, haciendo sonreír a Hideaki y a Shouta.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Kiichi, algo preocupado.

-…- Yuu levantó la mirada, mirando el cielo, consciente de que el combate entre DarkKnightmon y Lilithmon había empeorado para el caballero.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver algo además del humo que llenaba el cielo, pero nada… No le era visible el combate.

-Muchos digimon están demasiado cansados- recordó un cazador, con un _Terriermon_ a su lado, que asintió, con sus orejas gachas.

-Y gente herida- señaló preocupado una cazadora, junto a su _Mikemon_, al lado de un hombre inconsciente, con vendaje en su brazo.

Smith miró de reojo a los digimon, y frunció el ceño, comenzando a pensar, serio…

-_Tsch_. ¿Y a mí que demonios me importa todo esto?- bufó Gaiomon, tomando la atención del adulto, de Yuu y los dos curiosos niños- Me largo- comenzó a dar unos pasos, sorprendiendo a Sky.

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedaron mirando Damemon, Hideaki, Kiichi, Shouta y Ekakimon.

-¡Llévanos~!- ambos niños se le colgaron a las piernas, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué ustedes no tienen vida?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, ya hartito de esos pequeños humanos.

-Pues…- ambos se miraron- ¡Somos mellizos!- admitieron.

-Con razón…- gruñó enfadado el samurái.

-¡¿N-No venías a buscar a Sky-chan?!- se le acercó indignado Damemon- ¡Irresponsable-dame!-

-¡Claro que vengo por ella, estúpido!- le gruñó el samurái, intentando sacarse a los niños de las piernas- ¡Si los saqué a todos de ese agujero, fue porque Orejas estaba ahí! ¡Todos ustedes me dan lo mismo! ¡¿Entendiste?! **¡Lo-mis-mo!**\- aseguró, con los niños agarrados de la polera.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te vas-dame?!- pataleó Damemon, mientras él volvía a soltar a los niños, que seguían mirándolo asombrado.

-¡Tengo que encontrarla primero, genio!- bufó Gaiomon, comenzando a mirar a entre los humanos, algo impaciente- Rayos, hay demasiadas enanas…- se molestó, intentando vislumbrar a la _niña de pelo gris_ que había estado buscando entre todas las humanas repartidas por el lugar.

-¿Ah?- parpadearon Yuu y sus amigos, en blanco.

Sky también parpadeó, extrañada y confundida. Ella estaba, prácticamente, al lado del samurái… ¿por qué, entonces, decía que debía _encontrarla…?_

Acaso… ¿Gaiomon no la reconocía…? B-Bueno, era verdad que, al ser curada del _virus solitario_, su cuerpo había crecido de uno de 10 o 12 años a uno de 16 o 17 años… Pero… ¿igualmente no la reconocía?

-O-Oye, Gai…- lo llamó, tomando su atención, fastidiándolo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres, humana? No tengo tu tiempo- le aseguró el samurái, algo molesto.

Sky volvió a parpadear, mientras Yuu y el resto se quedó más en blanco.

¿Hu-Humana…?

Ah, cierto… Ella estaba ocultando sus orejas de conejo con su gorra de lana negra… así que… cualquiera que la viera… diría que es… humana…

-¿E-Es tan bruto…?- murmuró Yuu, con una gota en la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación al igual que su amiga, hasta extrañarse que ella sonriera.

-Oye, oye…- Sky llamó a Gaiomon, cabreándolo al interrumpir su _búsqueda._

-¡Que no tengo tiempo que perder con humanos inútiles!- le gruñó, indignado, sobresaltando a Hideaki, haciendo que Dobermon se ocultara detrás de su compañero, asustado.

-Dime, ¿cómo es esa _Orejas?-_pidió saber Sky, haciendo que sus amigos la miraran, confundidos.

-Sky es una _I.A._, ¿no?- señaló Smith, también comenzando a _buscar_ a la peligris entre los rescatados- Que extraño que estando aquí no me dé un _apapacho_. ¿Seguro que estaba por aquí?- miró a Gaiomon, quien lo había apuntado con su espada.

-¡¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Orejas?!- exigió saber el samurái- ¡Si me entero que un tipejo como **tú** le ha hecho algo…!-aseguró, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Qué cosa?- ambos mellizos intercambiaron mirada, curiosos.

-¡No se metan!- les gruñó el digimon, asombrándolo- ¡Y dejen de mirarme con _estrellitas_ en los ojos!- exigió, fastidiado.

-Yo, tengo buenos gustos- aseguró el rubio, ofendiendo a Sky, quien infló las mejillas, haciendo sonreír incomodo a Hideaki, mientras Yuu y Damemon estaban atónitos.

-¡¿Eh?!- Yuu miró sorprendido a Smith, extrañándolo- ¡T-Tú…! ¡¿C-Conoces a Sky-chan…?!-

-¡¿Quién eres?!-exigió saber Damemon, desconfiado- ¡Te equivocas si dices que no sabes nada, porque aparentas saber mucho-dame!-

-Ah, no te preocupes, enanito- Smith le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Las explicaciones para después. Solo te resumo que conozco _Jäger_-guiñó el ojo.

-¡¿AH?!- ahora Yuu y Damemon estaban más confundidos.

-¡Te aseguro que te equivocas si me dices _enano_-dame!- aseguró ofendido el digimon- ¡Para un _Damemon_ adulto, soy bastante alto-dame!

-¡¿Y eso qué importa?!- les gritó Gaiomon, sobresaltándolos- ¡Tú, humana!- miró molesto a Sky, sobresaltando a Hideaki, Kaoru, Patamon y Dobermon- ¡¿Acaso has visto a Orejas?!- exigió saber, haciéndola parpadear.

-Pero, pero, ¿Cómo es ella?- le preguntó uno de los mellizos, curioso.

-¡Enana! ¡De este tamaño!- Gaiomon puso su mano a la altura de su tobillo.

-¡Eso es demasiado-dame!- se escandalizó Damemon, fastidiándolo.

-Ya, ya… Como así- admitió el samurái, moviendo la mano a su cintura, ante la curiosidad de los pequeños.

-Mizuki, esto es algo incómodo- le comentó en voz baja Submarimon a su amiga, extrañándola- Un tipo tan peligro como este, ¿es tan lento?- le preguntó, haciéndola sonreír, incomoda.

-Eso parece- murmuró la peli naranja, haciéndolo suspirar.

-¿Es tierna?- le preguntó Sky al samurái, cansada. Esa pregunta sobresaltó al digimon de armadura negra, extrañando a Yuu y los demás.

-G-G…- Gaiomon miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla, algo incómodo, sin atreverse a responder.

Yuu y Sky intercambiaron mirada, uno confundido por lo que decía su amiga, y ella sonriendo, cansada.

-¿Es _feucha?_\- sugirió el otro mellizo.

-Parece que sí- admitió su hermano.

-¡VUELVAN A INSULTARLA Y LOS…!- se enfadó Gaiomon, hasta darse cuenta en cómo reaccionó, y que Yuu y sus amigos lo quedaron mirando, parpadeando, al igual que los pequeños.

Se tapó la cara con una mano, fastidiado.

-… ¿Oh….?- lo miraron divertidos los digimon de los cazadores presentes, cabreándolo.

-**¡DIGAN ALGO Y VERÁN PORQUE ME CONOCEN COMO EL **_**"CAZA RECOMPENSA Y ASESINO N°1 DEL MUNDO DIGITAL"!**_-amenazó Gaiomon, apuntándolos con su arco y flecha, asustando a los digimon y cazadores.

-¡Woa~!- se asombraron los hermanos, fastidiándolo.

-S-Sky-chan, no creo que sea bueno burlarse de su poca percepción- le murmuró Miho a su amiga, comprendiendo, como Yuu y los demás, en que Sky estaba burlándose en silencio del samurái, quien incluso ya había tirado algunas flechas contra unos digimon que se les había soltado una risita por su situación.

-Entonces…- meditó Smith, tomando la atención de Gaiomon, haciendo que dejara de estrangular a un IceDevimon, ignorando como el cazador del lastimado digimon le exigía que lo soltara- ¿Te gustan las jovencitas como la pequeña Sky?-sugirió.

-**¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TE MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO…!-**rugió ya enfadado Gaiomon.

-¡CÁLMATE UN POCO-DAME!- Damemon, Ekakimon, Dogmon, y otros digimon lo sujetaron a tiempo- ¡BLOSSOMON, TE EQUIVOCAS SI NO NOS HECHAS UNA PLANTA-DAME!-le aseguró a la digimon planta, quien negó- ¡¿AH?!-

-A Blossomon no le gusta meterse en peleas de hombres- le explicó Miho, sonriendo avergonzada.

-¡Derechazo! ¡Izquierdazo!- vitoreaban los mellizos, hasta que Mizuki puso sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno, calmándolos.

-Sky-chan, deja de hacerlo sufrir- le murmuró la pelinaranja, mirando con una gota en la cabeza como los digimon intentaban retener a aquel _asesino_, que pataleaba exigiendo la cabeza del divertido Smith.

-Este tipo no le tiene ni miedo…- murmuró Hideaki, mirando algo sorprendido a Smith.

-¡S-Sorprendente…!- murmuró sonriendo Kiichi, admirado.

-B-Bueno, es algo sorprendente- admitió Shouta, a lo que Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Sky-chan, mejor dile antes de que alguien se vuelva espectro- la miró Kaoru, suspirando.

-Es que…- sonrió la peligris, hasta toser, preocupando a sus amigos.

-¡A-Ah! ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- se preocupó Hideaki.

-Y-Yo…- gimió Sky, sintiendo que no podía con su cuerpo, haciendo que su amigo casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡O-Oye, lo mejor será que no te desmayes! ¡Puede ser peligroso!- le aseguró Hideaki, preocupado.

-Hideaki-kun, lo mejor será que Sky-chan repose- le comentó preocupada Miho, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Gaiomon, quien dejó de golpe intentar abalanzarse a Smith, extrañando a Damemon y al resto que intentaba detenerlo.

-E-Está bien- asintió el joven, y, con ayuda de Shouta, Yuu y Kiichi, ayudaron a Sky a sentarse apoyada a un escombro.

-G-Gra… cias…- sonrió agotada la joven, sudando bastante, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-L-Lo sabía… Necesitamos a Kokoromon- se preocupó Yuu, notando como la fiebre de la joven aumentaba.

-¿N-No hay alguien con poderes curativos que aun tenga energía?- preguntó Submarimon, pero las digimon como Mikemon negaron.

-Hemos gastado toda nuestra energía para curar a los humanos- suspiró una _Floramon_, con varios magullones en el cuerpo al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Tenemos que llevar a los humanos a un lugar seguro. Todos siguen heridos y temo que este lugar sea desfavorable- sentenció un lastimado Stigmon gris, a lo que su compañero asintió.

-Más evacuaciones, ¿verdad?-murmuró Miho, preocupada, hasta que se sobresaltó cuando Gaiomon, después de liberarse de Damemon y los demás digimon, la agarró de su chaquetita y la levantó.

-¡A-Ah! ¡G-Gaiomon! ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!- exigió saber Yuu, claramente indignado, a lo que Blossomon sacudió sus lastimadas raíces, algo molesta.

Sky abrió apenas los ojos, cansada, para ver que sucedía.

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-** le preguntó serio el samurái a la sorprendida Miho.

-¿Q-Qué?- parpadeó la joven, acomodándose los dañados lentes.

-¡MENCIONASTE A OREJAS! **¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?!-** exigió saber Gaiomon, sobresaltándola.

"_¿E-En serio es tan lento…?"_ lo quedaron mirando los cazadores, mientras los dos pequeños miraban asombrados al samurái.

-¿Sky sí está por aquí?- Smith miró para todos lados, ignorando como Damemon lo miraba, algo desconfiado y aun molesto porque lo llamara _enano_.

**-¡¿Y BIEN?!-** gruñó Gaiomon, mientras la nerviosa Miho parpadeaba.

-B-Bueno…- la joven jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Sky, haciendo que el samurái la mirara, extrañado.

-¿Qué tiene esa humana?- preguntó, extrañado, y más cuando, por sus palabras, varios cazadores y digimon se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Vamos, Gaiomon! ¡Estás peor que Tagiru!- aseguró ya fastidiado Yuu.

-¡¿Me estás comparando con el compañero de Gumdramon-kun?! ¡¿Quieres pelea acaso?!- gruñó molesto el samurái, soltando a Miho, que aterrizó sin problemas, a lo que Blossomon suspiró, negando.

-Mm…- Smith, curioso, se agachó al lado de la joven peligris, notando que esta tenía fiebre- ¿Oh? ¿Estás enferma…?- se extrañó, y, cuando ella lo miró con sus cansados ojos verdes, lo dejó parpadeando-… U-Un momento…- la quedó mirando, reconociendo la forma _peculiar_ de aquellos ojos…-¿Ah?- parpadeó- N-No puede… ser…- se quedó en blanco.

-Je… jeje- sonrió avergonzada Sky, rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- se les acercó Gaiomon, algo curioso, ignorando como Yuu, sujetado por él, pataleaba, exigiendo que lo soltara.

Smith no dijo nada, simplemente agarró por una punta el gorro de lana de la joven peligris, y se lo quitó lentamente, haciendo que las orejas de conejo de esta se levantaran de inmediato, para sorpresa de algunos cazadores y digimon.

-¡Woa! ¡¿Orejas?!- se asombraron los niños, mirando como se movían levemente las orejas grises de la joven.

-¡¿AH?!- Smith retrocedió, sorprendido- ¡¿E-En verdad…?!-

Sky le sonrió, y miró a Gaiomon, sonriéndole apenada.

-…- el samurái vio las orejas de la joven, extrañado-… ¿Tienes… orejas como mi Orejas?- se extrañó, a lo que los demás se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡ELLA ES SKY-CHAN!- le señaló Yuu, ya harto, haciéndolo parpadear.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Orejas es más pequeña que esta… ¿humana?- miró extrañado a Sky, que parpadeó, para después contener una risita, extrañándolo más.

-Vamos, Gaiomon…- sonrió cansada la peligris, sacando algo de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo…

… Su silbato negro.

-… ¿Eh?- Gaiomon soltó a Yuu, ignorando que este cayó sentado, adolorido- ¿Ah?- se agachó frente a la joven, señalando el silbato, y después a ella- ¿Eh?- siguió señalándolos, hasta que Sky sonrió.

El samurái abrió los ojos, sorprendido, reconociendo esa sonrisa…

La sonrisa de Orejas… pero… En vez de expresarla la niña de pelo corto que conoció y lo salvó, la expresaba aquella joven de pelo largo…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-el grito de Gaiomon resonó por toda la zona, a lo que algunos cazadores y digimon se taparon los oídos.

* * *

-¿Y qué ha sido eso?- parpadeó Lilithmon, en el cielo lleno de humo, con su demonio rodando cerca.

-…- DarkKnightmon, algunos metros lejos de la mujer y su _mascota_, preparó su dañada lanza, consciente de que sus enemigos estaban por dar otro ataque…

Estaba llegando a su límite… Perdía demasiada sangre con la herida que él mismo se infringió para detener el paso del veneno, y sentía que no podía pelear a todo su potencial a causa del lugar… Un movimiento en falso y podría herir de gravedad a algún humano… o peor…

-¿Te rindes?- le preguntó Lilithmon, sonriendo divertida.

-_Mph_. Supongo que es un calentamiento- murmuró el caballero negro, abalanzándose a la mujer, pero el demonio agarró su lanza, interceptando el ataque- _Tsch_-frunció el ceño.

* * *

-Al fin…- suspiró Yuu, adolorido.

-Te equivocas si piensa que puede existir alguien menos preciso que él-dame- se le acercó Damemon, ambos mirando a Gaiomon, que estaba, literalmente, de piedra y en blanco.

-¡El robot se desactivó!- señaló uno de los mellizos, tironeando el cabello del digimon.

-¡Reactivémoslo!- sentenció su hermano, tirando con más fuerza, a lo que Hideaki, Kaoru, Mizuki, Miho, Shouta y Kiichi suspiraron.

-¿G-Gaiomon?- parpadeó Sky, dándole unos toquecitos, pero nada…

Estaba fuera de servicio…

-N-No puedo creerlo, ella logró derrotarlo- comenzó a murmurarle un Gotsumon a un Pupmon.

-Tengo entendido que ni el Rey ha podido hacerlo- aseguró el digimon con cabeza de calabaza.

-V-Vamos, vamos…- sonrió incomoda Miho, con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Kaoru y Mizuki negaban, alejando a los niños del digimon.

Sky parpadeó, y sonrió, algo apenada y cansada, ignorando que Smith aún no se reponía de la sorpresa, para extrañeza de Hideaki, Shouta y Kiichi.

-Gaiomon~- siguió dándole unos toques- Despierta~-pidió, cansada.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TIMO ES ESTE?!- reaccionó el samurái, sobresaltando a los presentes- ¡OREJAS, EXPLÍCATE EN **ESTE INSTANTE!-** exigió, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Reaccionó!- se alegraron los niños, haciendo suspirar a los cazadores.

-También quiero saber- aseguró Smith, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven peligris- ¿Cómo una tierna _I.A _con apariencia de niña toma forma de una atractiva joven?- le preguntó, sonriendo, incomodándola un poco.

-¡MANTENTE ALEJADO, BOLA DE CARNE!-le ordenó enojado Gaiomon, empujándolo por la cara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Celoso- sonrió burlón Smith, acomodándose la chaqueta, cabreándolo.

-¡VOY A…!- Gaiomon movió las manos con intenciones de estrangular algo, haciendo suspirar a Damemon.

-Es por esto…- sonrió cansada Sky, mostrando su palma derecha, a lo que el rubio y el samurái la miraron, uno sorprendido y otro extrañado.

-Entonces, ¿fuiste curada del virus?- se sorprendió Smith, a lo que la joven asintió, cansada.

-¡M-Momento! ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esta… esta…?!- Gaiomon señaló a Sky, intentando explicarse.

-Esta es la verdadera forma de Sky-chan-dame- le explicó Damemon, haciéndolo parpadear- Estando infectada, su cuerpo no podía crecer-dame, así que cuando fue curada, recuperó su verdadera apariencia-dame- sentenció.

-¿Ve… verdadera… a-apariencia…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Gaiomon, sintiendo que todo le daba vuelta en la cabeza.

-Entonces…- sonrió cansada Sky, tomando la atención del _anonadado_ samurái-… ¿Soy tierna?- le preguntó, dejándolo quieto.

-¡G…!- Gaiomon comenzó a sudar a mares, extrañando a la peligris- ¡Y-Y-O… N-NO… D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D…!-

Ante las expresiones de su rostro, los mellizos se rieron por lo bajo, divertidos, a lo que Shouta y Kiichi intercambiaron mirada.

-No puedo evitar pensar que es algo tierno- admitió Mizuki, a lo que Kaoru la miró algo extrañada.

-¡LAS VOY A…!- las miró enfurecido Gaiomon, sobresaltándolas a ellas y a Submarimon y a Patamon.

-Solo cálmate un poco-dame. Te equivocas si te alteras por cosas así- le aseguró Damemon, fastidiándolo- Además, Sky-chan es muy tierna, ¿verdad?- le sonrió a la peligris, que sonrió, cansada.

-¡PEQUEÑO RENACUAJO…!-Gaiomon sujetó a Damemon del pie, molesto- ¡MOMENTO! ¡¿EL MALDITO DE ZODIACO SABÍA DE ESTO?!-exigió saber, zarandeándolo.

-¡LUKE SÍ SABE, Y TE EQUIVOCAS SI SIGUES PENSANDO QUE MI PIE ES PARA QUE LO AGARRES-DAME!- pataleó Damemon, boca abajo, mientras los niños se reían.

-¡ESE MALDITO CONEJO…!- gruñó enfurecido Gaiomon, soltando a Damemon, que cayó encima de Dobermon-¡ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡ÉL LO SABÍA Y NO DIJO NADAAAAAAAA!- se restregó el pelo, jurándose que iba a tirarle las orejas a aquella liebre de ojos rojos.

-¿D-De qué hablas?- lo quedó mirando Smith, algo confundido, puesto que no sabía nada de _Zodiaco_.

-Nada- sonrió cansada Sky, tomando su atención- Y bienvenido a _Tokio_, Smith-

-¿Bienvenido? ¿Así son las fiestas en oriente?- sonrió Smith, mirando el panorama de escombros a su alrededor- Admito que las mujeres aquí están muy buenas, pero la estructura… no tanto- comentó, fastidiando a los cazadores y digimon hombres en el área, y extrañando a las chicas.

-Pero, ¿quién eres?- preguntó Yuu, aun desconfiado.

-_Es un aliado… o eso me gustaría pensar-_admitió Rapidmon, a lo que su amiga sacó su xros loader, lo cual sorprendió a Smith y a Gaiomon, que se quedó con la boca abierta por completo.

-¡Guau! ¡¿Te conseguiste uno de estos?!- se sorprendió Smith, mirando el aparato verde agua- ¡Genial! ¡¿Cuánto te costó?!- preguntó, haciéndola sonreír.

-_¡Hola, Smith~!_-saludó Bearmon, contento.

-_Hello, Bear, Rap_-los saludó Smith, con su acento estadounidense, haciendo sonreír al osito.

-¡¿Y ESTA COSA?!- Gaiomon le quitó de las manos el xros loader a Sky, haciéndola parpadear- ¡¿ES VERDADERA?!- la sacudió con fuerza, ignorando como los niños escalaron su cabello, para poder ver por sus hombros el extraño objeto.

-_¡¿EN SERIO ERES TAN IMBÉCIL?!- _exigió saber enojado Rapidmon, mientras Bearmon rodaba por el lugar.

"_¡N-NO PUEDE SER CIERTO…! ¡¿E-ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA…?!"_Gaiomon frunció el ceño, agarrando aquel objeto con ambas manos, enojado, extrañando a Sky _"¡¿R-REALMENTE OREJAS TIENE UNO DE ESTOS…?!"_

"_-¡¿Y a mí qué me importa el Rey?!- Gaiomon corrió a Slayerdramon, para mirar enojado a Luke, tomando su atención- ¡El Nerd! ¡¿Por qué demonios dices que él no podría ser mi compañero?!-exigió saber._

_-… Las probabilidades de que Wizardmon sea capaz de convertirse en compañero de Sky, y tuyo, si es que ella obtuviese un xros loader… Sería el 7%- murmuró Luke, serio._

_Gaiomon se quedó sorprendido, al igual que los demás."_

"_Zodiaco, maldito… Sabías que ella realmente tendría un xros loader… Y ahora…"_ frunció el ceño, mirando enojado el objeto, extrañando y preocupando a Sky _"Dejé al Nerd junto al Delta ese y la enana azul… Aun así…"_ apretó el aparato verde agua, nervioso…

-¡Que cosa tan genial~!- escuchó, por lo que miró de reojo a los niños en sus hombros.

-¿Qué es?- parpadeó el otro pequeño.

-¡DEJEN DE USARME COMO JUGUETE, CHAMACOS!- exigió ya enfadado Gaiomon, haciéndolos sonreír.

-Vaya, cambiaron muchas cosas- sentenció Smith, comenzando a limpiar sus lentes de sol, tomando la atención de la peligris.

-S-Sí…- asintió Sky, cansada, sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían-… ¿Smith…?- lo llamó, extrañándolo-… Tú… Tú…- lo miró, nerviosa y seria-… ¿Tú fuiste quien disparó?-preguntó sin rodeos, preocupada.

Eso hizo que el rubio frunciera levemente el ceño, pero sonriera.

-Soy de la _Organización_, y es verdad que nos mandaron a _Tokio_ como vigilantes, si quieres decirlo así- admitió Smith, ante la sorpresa de Yuu y Damemon- Pero, no fui yo quien disparó a _Etsu Kudou_\- le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo.

-…- Sky lo miró sorprendida, y sonrió, aliviada- Se dice al revés- le recordó, haciéndolo suspirar.

-E-Entones… ¿tú eres el _Smith_ del que hablaban Jack, Kokoromon, Saburo-san y Sky-chan?- comprendió Yuu, mirando desconfiado al adulto- Uno de los pocos humanos que confían de la _organización_, _Smith_-frunció el ceño.

-Esa es una buena introducción- sonrió Smith, aunque el joven frunció el ceño- No me mires con esa cara. No soy un bicho raro o algo así-

-Tú… Eres de los que usan a los digimon… Lo que descubren de ellos lo usan para ocasionar guerra, sin importarles los inocentes… ¡La vida de los inocentes! ¡Esa es la _Organización!_ ¡Eso eres tú!- sentenció serio el rubio, algo molesto, formándose un silencio en el ambiente.

Los cazadores y digimon, al igual que los civiles, miraron confundidos la situación, pero al mismo tiempo preocupados.

Gaiomon miró algo extrañado e intrigado al adulto, que estaba en silencio, mientras los niños en su hombro parpadeaban, sin entender la situación.

Smith, al principio, se quedó quieto, rascándose la cabeza, observado por el molesto Yuu, pero, para sorpresa del joven, él sonrió.

-Sky. No les contaste todo- le señaló Smith a la joven- Me has puesto como el elegante y atractivo villano de una historia- suspiró, sonriendo, molestando a Yuu.

-N-No tuvimos tiempo de explicar la excepción que eres tú, y Raquel- admitió la joven, hasta comenzar a toser, tomando de inmediato la atención de Gaiomon- A-Ay, ayay…- gimió, agarrándose la garganta, temblando.

-¡Sky-chan!- Miho, Mizuki y Kaoru, se le acercaron.

-Esto es malo, su fiebre…- Kaoru puso su mano en la frente de la peligris, quien cerró los ojos, agotada…

-Sky-chan…- se preocupó Patamon, y se sobresaltó cuando Gaiomon se agachó al lado de Sky, quien abrió apenas los ojos.

-Entonces… estás tan para el arrastre como el _Nerd_, Orejas- sentenció serio el samurái.

-¿W-Wizardmon está bien…?- preguntó la joven, bajando las orejas, preocupada.

-Bueno, no es que crea que los tipos de _Jäger _son útiles, pero supongo que podríamos decir que el _Nerd_ está en buenas manos- admitió Gaiomon, haciéndola sonreír- Y no te preocupes por ti- le acarició la cabeza- Me encargaré de llevarte con esa _V-mon_ para que te cure- prometió, entregándole el xros loader.

-Gracias… Estás aprendiendo a ser un buen chico- sonrió cansada Sky, abrazando el aparato.

-**¡NO SOY UN PERRO!-** se ofendió Gaiomon, y se cabreó cuando Smith aguantó una risa.

-No sé si es bueno o malo-dame- aseguró Damemon, acercándose a su compañero, quien suspiró.

-¡Oye, Robot!- lo llamó uno de los mellizos, cabreándolo.

-¡Me llamo _Gaiomon_, renacuajo!- gruñó el digimon.

-¡Yo soy _Kenta!_\- se presentó el niño.

-¡Y yo _Osamu!_\- sonrió su hermano, fastidiando al samurái.

-Dime, dime. ¿Son novios?- preguntó curioso Kenta, haciéndolos parpadear.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-** aseguró enfadado y avergonzado Gaiomon, mientras Sky se rascaba la mejilla.

-Que divertido- sonrió de lado Smith, cabreándolo.

-Los niños son muy buenos para distraerse- sonrió Hideaki, algo incómodo como el resto de los cazadores.

-Pero, ¿dónde están sus padres?- les preguntó Shouta, tomando la atención de los mellizos.

-Pues…- ambos se miraron, ignorando la cara de fastidio de Gaiomon-… No sabemos- admitieron.

-Estábamos con papá y mamá comprando mascaras para _Halloween_…- recordó Osamu, algo preocupado.

-P-Pero todo comenzó a derrumbarse…- gimió Kenta, nervioso.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a llorar en silencio.

-¡NO ME MANCHEN LA ARMADURA!-exigió Gaiomon, agarrando a ambos mellizos de las poleras.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami…!- llamaron, haciendo que el samurái los mirara, entre serio e incómodo, al igual que los cazadores y digimon en el lugar…

-T-Tranquilos- Miho y Mizuki se le acercaron, a lo que el digimon los soltó, para que los tomaran.

-Todo estará bien- les aseguró Mizuki, acariciándole el cabello negro a Kenta, quien gemía.

-Sí…- murmuró Miho, y miró nerviosa a Yuu, quien asintió, serio.

-Tenemos que llevar a todos a un lugar seguro- sentenció el rubio, levantándose, y miró al cielo, preocupado…

DarkKnightmon estaba ahí… peleando…

Apretó sus puños, nervioso…

¿Qué harían ahora…?

-Yuu, te equivocas si nos quedamos más tiempo en esta zona- sentenció Damemon, haciéndolo asentir.

Pero, entonces, todos los cazadores, civiles y digimon se quedaron quietos, pues algo había aterrizado encima de un escombro, a unos kilómetros.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Gaiomon, quien se levantó de una, sacando sus espadas, mientras Smith se incorporaba.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Miho abrazó a Osamu, nerviosa, mientras el resto de los cazadores y digimon se incorporaban.

-¿Un enemigo?- murmuró Hideaki, mientras Dobermon gruñía.

Yuu sacó su xros loader, mientras Damemon se ponía a su lado, serio.

Entonces, el humo se comenzó a disipar, mostrando a dos criaturas formadas solo por diamantes morados, cada uno con un solo ojo… Un ojo amarillo, y un ojo azul…

-¿S-Son…?- murmuró Sky, con un hilo de voz, asustada.

-¡¿Y-Y esas cosas…?!- Phelesmon blandió su tridente con su brazo libre, preparándose al igual que los demás digimon.

-Mi opinión profesional asegura que no son _digimon…_ Creo- admitió Smith, sacando una pistola gris del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, fastidiando a Gaiomon.

-¡¿Los _Semi-Digitales?!_\- se sorprendió Yuu.

-Te equivocas si piensas que nos acordábamos de ellos-dame- admitió Damemon, serio, puesto que todo lo sucedido le había hecho olvidar aquellas criaturas.

-Espera, eran siete…- murmuró Yuu, notando la ausencia de los otros cinco _Semi-Digitales_…

¿Dónde estaban ellos…?

Gaiomon frunció el ceño, desconfiando de aquellas criaturas, hasta que miró de reojo para atrás, para ver que Sky miraba aterrada aquellas criaturas, sorprendiéndolo.

El samurái frunció el ceño, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba a la peligris…

Esas cosas… **fueron la que la dejaron en semejante estado…**

Apretó con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus espadas, enfurecido.

Entonces, los dos _Semi-Digitales_ se abalanzaron, a lo que Smith disparó contra ellos, haciendo que balas de energía azul impactaran con fuerza contra al menos el del ojo azul, aunque el de ojo amarillo saltó, esquivando las balas.

-¡AQUÍ VIENE!- alertó Damemon, preparándose como el resto de los digimon.

Aquel _Semi-digital_ preparó su brazo de diamante mientras caía, pero, para sorpresa de los digimon y cazadores, quien interceptó el ataque fue Gaiomon, parando a la criatura con sus dos espadas, creando una onda que hizo rodar a algunos jóvenes y digimon _rockie_.

-¡G-Gaiomon…!- se asustó Sky, tapándose con los brazos al igual que Miho, Kaoru y Mizuki, mientras Blossomon las protegía con sus raíces.

-¡Robot!- se sorprendieron Osamu y Kenta.

-G-G… ¡Maldita escoria…!- gruñó enfurecido el samurái, sintiendo la fuerte presión que emanaba aquella criatura, que lo miraba con su único ojo amarillo.

Smith aprovechó de inmediato y disparó contra el _Semi-Digital_, siendo un disparo directo, lo que provocó que la criatura rodara por varios metros, aterrizando sin problemas cerca de aquel de ojo azul.

El _Semi-Digital_ se incorporó, sacudiendo su cabeza, mostrando que no había sido un gran daño el recibido.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿No funcionan mis juguetitos?- sonrió Smith- Esto hará las cosas más complicadas- admitió, preparando su arma.

-¡Tú…! ¡No te metas en esta batalla!- le exigió Yuu, tomando su atención- ¡Alguien como tú…!- apretó los puños, enojado.

-Vaya, sí que me tomaste mala por saber dónde trabajo- sonrió de lado Smith, enojando más a Yuu.

-Yuu, cálmate- le pidió Damemon, tomando su atención.

-Pero…- murmuró Yuu, quien no podía ni siquiera confiar en alguien que estaba relacionado en la _Organización…_En un grupo que estaba a favor de la guerra…

-_Tsch_. Son tan ruidosos- bufó fastidiado Gaiomon, preparando sus espadas- ¡¿Y por qué siguen aquí?! ¡Largo!- le ordenó a Phelesmon y al resto de los digimon de los cazadores.

-¡¿Quieres pelear contra esas cosas **solo**?!- se sorprendió Phelesmon.

-¡Es una locura!- aseguró Ekakimon.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA!- gruñó el samurái, sobresaltando a los digimon- ¡¿CREEN QUE ME IMPORTA **ALGO** ESTOS HUMANOS?!- les preguntó, serio- ¡POR MI, QUE SE MUERAN TODOS!- aseguró, mirando al frente, haciendo que Sky lo mirara, nerviosa- Pero si me largo con Orejas y dejo que estas cosas terminen el trabajo con ustedes… _Tsch_. Tendría que escuchar un discurso que me quiero ahorrar- sentenció- ¡AHORA, LARGO!- ordenó, enojado.

-Gaiomon…- murmuró sorprendida Sky, mientras Yuu y Damemon miraban sorprendidos al samurái, quien no despegaba la vista de los dos extraños enemigos.

-¡Pero…!- se molestó un poco Hideaki.

-¡Es una locura…!- aseguró Kiichi, nervioso, pero se sobresaltó como el resto cuando los _Semi-Digitales_ se inclinaron, indicando que estaban preparándose para seguir combatiendo.

-El _señor amable_ tiene razón- admitió Smith, mirando de reojo a los cazadores- Varios de sus digimon no pueden dar más, y hay muchos civiles heridos. Si están en medio del fuego cruzado, habrán muertes- aseguró, serio- ¿Quieren cargar con eso?-

El escuchar eso dejó callado a los cazadores… excepto a Hideaki y Kaoru, que fruncieron el ceño…

-… Yo ya cargo con una…- aseguró serio Hideaki, tomando la atención de su amiga, Patamon y Sky, haciendo que Smith frunciera levemente el ceño. Dobermon lo miró con las orejas gachas, triste-E-Está bien…- le sonrió a su compañero, acariciándole la cabeza.

-K-Kaoru…- murmuró nervioso Patamon, a lo que su amiga sonrió tristemente.

-Haremos lo que podamos ahora- aseguró Kaoru, sintiendo que, en el xros loader verde-agua en las manos de Sky, Rapidmon la miraba, serio, pero sin poder evitar sonreír tristemente- Gaiomon, llevaremos a Sky-chan a un lugar seguro- le prometió, haciendo que el samurái la mirara de reojo, serio- Así que, por favor, asegúrate de regresar a salvo… Sky-chan ya lleva una carga como esa- aseguró, seria.

-… _Tsch_\- bufó Gaiomon, dándole la espalda- Lo tengo claro-aseguró, serio.

Sky no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecida, pero comenzó a toser, preocupando a Miho y a Mizuki.

-Tenemos que irnos- sentenció la peli naranja, seria, tomando la atención de Kenta.

-¡TODOS! ¡VAYAMOS A BUSCAR UN LUGAR SEGURO!- ordenó Hideaki, a lo que los demás cazadores y digimon asintieron, y comenzaron a ayudar a los civiles heridos, o entre ellos, empezando a alejarse de la zona, haciendo que los _Semi-Digitale_s se prepararan, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

-Miho-san, le encargo a Sky-chan- le pidió Yuu mientras Shouta y Kiichi levantaban a Sky- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-le aseguró, dando unos pasos, acercándose a Smith y a Gaiomon, junto a Damemon.

-P-Pero…- se preocupó la joven de lentes, mientras Hideaki se acercaba y permitía que sus amigas dejaran a Sky en su espalda.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas que no me queda energía-dame!- le aseguró Damemon, sonriéndole.

-Estaremos bien, Miho-san- le sonrió Yuu.

La joven se preocupó, hasta que Blossomon tocó su hombro con una de sus raíces, indicándole que también debían irse con el resto.

-… Está bien- asintió Miho,

-P-Pero… Robot- señaló Osamu, tomando su atención.

-¡Robot!- lo llamó Kenta, en los brazos de Mizuki.

-¡ARG! ¡Dejen de acosarme!- exigió Gaiomon, enfadado.

-Él estará bien- aseguró Mizuki, a lo que Miho asintió, y comenzaron a seguir a Hideaki y al resto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, nerviosos.

-G-Gaiomon…- murmuró Sky, sintiendo que estaba por perder el conocimiento mientras Hideaki caminaba por los escombros junto al resto-… Por favor… Que no te pase nada…- cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, que la miró de reojo, preocupado.

-…- Gaiomon frunció el ceño-… Prometido- murmuró, serio, sin saber cómo… pero pudo escuchar la débil voz de su amiga…

Regresaría con ella… Con ella y Wizardmon… Era una promesa…

Yuu miró irse a sus amigos, sonriendo, y miró serio a los _Semi-Digitales_, que se les abalanzaron.

-¡Vienen!- Smith preparó su arma.

-¡Dame!- asintió Damemon, comenzando a correr, mientras Gaiomon se abalanzaba al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo amarillo, chocando sus armas con los brazos de este.

-¡Damemon! _¡Chou-Shinka!_\- gritó Yuu, haciendo que de su xros loader saliera una luz, haciendo evolucionar a Damemon a Tuwarmon, quien chocó de inmediato sus guadañas contra los brazos del _Semi-Digital_ de ojo azul.

-¡NO LES DEJAREMOS AVANZAR!- aseguró serio Tuwarmon, mientras retrocedía a causa de la presión que ejercía su enemigo- ¡Te equivocas… si piensas que lo lograrás!- sentenció, sacudiendo su brazo, haciendo retroceder a su enemigo, por lo que se le abalanzó- _¡Mantis Dance…!_

* * *

Tagiru, con sus _googles_ colgando en su cuello, bajaba por la escalera de su casa, la cual estaba algo dañada, seguido por Gumdramon, V-mon, MidoriGumon, Kotemon, y un muy malhumorado FlameWizardmon, quienes ya le habían dicho sobre la situación que pasaban…

En eso, se tropezó en un escalón, haciendo que los digimon chocaran con él y terminaran rodando hasta el congelado y dañado salón, sobresaltando a los padres del joven, que miraban asustados el agujero por el que se había ido Jack unos momentos antes.

-¡A-Ay…!- gimió Tagiru-¡BÁJENSE!- le exigió a los digimon encima de él.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARNOS ÓRDENES?!- gruñó FlameWizardmon, sin dejar de mordisquear el xros loader del joven.

-¡SOLO BÁJATE!-exigió Gumdramon, pataleando, molesto.

-¡¿T-Tagiru?!- escucharon, por lo que el joven y los digimon miraron al frente, para ver a los padres del cazador mirarlos, sumamente sorprendidos y asustados.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- sonrió Tagiru, aliviado de verlos a salvo- ¡FLAMEWIZARDMON, PESAS!-le señaló, intentando levantarse.

-¡FlameWizardmon, te aseguro, deberías comenzar a seguir una dieta que proponen en el _País Desértico_…!- comenzó a sugerirle V-mon, hasta darse cuenta que el mago rojo lo miró asesinamente.

-¡VOY A BORRARTE!- y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el dañado lugar.

-¡Tagiru!- la madre del joven lo abrazó, mientras los otros digimon se levantaban, aliviados de ya no tener un peso encima.

-¡E-Estoy bien!- le aseguró Tagiru.

-¡¿Cómo que bien?! ¡E-Estás herido!- le señaló indignada su madre, levantándole el mechó de pelo, para ver mejor el moretón en su frente- ¡C-Creo que aún pueden haber curitas o algo…!- nerviosa, se acercó a los dañados estantes de la cocina.

-E-Estoy bien…- aseguró el joven, algo avergonzado, especialmente por la sonrisa burlona de Gumdramon.

-¿S-Seguro?- lo miró preocupado su padre, hasta notar como FlameWizardmon seguía persiguiendo a V-mon por el lugar.

-¿Q-Qué tiene en la cabeza…?- MidoriGumon los miró con una gota en la cabeza, tomando la atención del adulto.

-Es la habilidad de FlameWizardmon- le recordó Kotemon, sobándose el cuello- Una vez absorbe la energía del enemigo, toma su personalidad durante un largo plazo de tiempo- miró al mago perseguir al asustado dragón por todo el lugar-… En este caso, aunque absorbió las energías de Fang y Klinge, es más fuerte la personalidad de Klinge en él- sentenció.

-… Yo hablaba del _V-mon_\- corrigió MidoriGumon, señalando al dragón grisáceo, que estaba siendo estrangulado por el mago.

-Ah, eso no puedo explicarlo- aseguró sinceramente Kotemon.

-E-Este…- los llamó el padre de Tagiru, tomando su atención-¿Q-Quienes son…?- preguntó.

-¡¿No serán como ese gato que atacó a Jack-kun?!-exigió saber la madre, que había sacado una sartén, sobresaltando a los dos dragones y al digimon reptil.

-N-No somos enemigos- aseguró Kotemon, intentando calmar a la mujer- Somos _"Digimon"_, o _"Monstruos Digitales"_\- se presentó ante los sorprendidos humanos-Me llamo _Kotemon_-

_-¡Gumdramon!-_ el pequeño levantó su mano, tomando la atención de la pareja.

-_V-V-mon…-_ gimió el dragón azul-grisáceo, ahorcado por FlameWizardmon, quien seguía mordisqueando el xros loader rojo oscuro.

MidoriGumon miró para otro lado, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Tagiru sonrió, algo divertido por su incomodidad.

_-¿D-Digimon?-_ el matrimonio se miró, confundido.

-¿A-Acaso Jack-kun también es un _digimon?_\- se preguntó la mujer, confundida.

-No, no. Jack es…- sonrió Tagiru- ¡MINUTO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JACK?!- se levantó de una, mirando para todos lados- ¡MÁS BIEN! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A LA CASA?!- miró asombrado el agujero en la pared y el hielo en el lugar.

-¡¿Y lo acabas de notar?!- lo miró exasperado Gumdramon, hasta que escucharon sonidos de balas, por lo que todos, incluyendo a FlameWizardmon y al semi-consciente V-mon, miraron el agujero de la casa que daba a la dañada calle.

-E-Eso fue…- murmuró Tagiru.

-Se está librando una batalla- le informó Kotemon.

-¡Jack-kun fue a perseguir a ese gato!- recordó asustada la madre del joven- ¡Él está mal herido!-se aferró al sartén, nerviosa.

-Jack…- se preocupó Gumdramon- ¡Tagiru! ¡Iré a ayudarlo!- le avisó.

-¡Sí! ¡Todos, vamos…!- Tagiru da un paso si su padre no lo agarra del brazo.

-¡¿V-Vas a ir allá?!- lo miró sorprendido y preocupado, dejándolo quieto.

Cierto… Para su padre… para su madre… T-Todo esto era… nuevo… aterrador…

Los digimon intercambiaron miradas, preocupados.

-… No tengo tiempo que perder con esto- murmuró MidoriGumon, tomando la atención de Gumdramon- No me conviene que le pase algo a esa liebre- sentenció, saliendo por el agujero.

-¡O-Oye!- lo miró molesto, pero su hermano ya se había ido- ¡T-Tagiru…!- miró a su compañero, preocupado y enojado.

-S-Sí…- asintió este- ¡Jack necesita apoyo!-

-¡Bien!-el pequeño asintió, y salió corriendo.

-V-mon, acompáñalos- le pidió Kotemon, mientras FlameWizardmon soltaba al mareado dragón- Nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar a los padres de Tagiru-

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- asintió el mago, mordisqueando el aparato rojo oscuro.

-¡V-Voy…!- asintió V-mon, caminando a tropezones, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza para recuperar el sentido.

-...- el padre del joven miró irse al dragón, y después a su hijo, quien tragó saliva- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Y-Yo… ¡Se los diré! ¡Lo prometo!- aseguró- ¡Pero ahora tengo que ir con los demás…! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a Jack!-

-¡P-Pero…!- su madre se le acercó-¡Es peligroso! ¡¿Cómo crees que te dejaríamos ir?!-le preguntó, algo enfadada.

-¡S-Sé que es peligroso…! ¡L-Lo sé…! ¡Pero si estoy lejos, Gumdramon y el resto no podrán pelear bien!-le dijo Tagiru, preocupado y algo molesto.

-¡¿Por qué?!- lo calló su madre- ¡Eres solo un niño! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ir al peligro?!-

-… Y-Yo…- murmuró el joven, nervioso.

-_¿Akashi-san_?- Kotemon se acercó a la madre, tomando su atención- Como le dije, nosotros somos _Digimon_. Somos criaturas digitales que, si bien, contamos con poder y habilidades, no podemos usarlas al máximo si nuestro compañero humano no está a nuestro lado- le informó cortésmente.

-¿C-Compañero humano…?- murmuró la madre, sorprendida- ¡¿D-De qué hablas?!-

-Los digimon tenemos un _compañero humano_, que nos brinda energía al momento de pelear mediante esto- Kotemon indicó el aparato rojo oscuro que mordisqueaba FlameWizardmon- Es un _xros loader_. Allí podemos entrar los digimon, y curarnos, y mediante él se compone la conexión entre _humano-digimon_\- le explicó- Recibimos energía y apoyo de Tagiru mediante el xros loader, y será mayor nuestro enlace si estamos cerca… Pero, si Tagiru se queda rezagado, o está inconsciente, los puntos no irán a nuestro favor-aseguró, serio.

-GRRRRRR- asintió FlameWizardmon, de acuerdo con él.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Cómo es eso…?! _¡¿X-Xros loader?!-_ la mujer puso su mano en su mejilla, sumamente confundida- ¡Mi hijo no tiene que arriesgarse…! ¡No quiero que le pase nada…!

-¡Puedo hacerlo!- le aseguró Tagiru, sorprendiéndola- ¡Puedo estar al lado de Gumdramon y el resto y luchar! ¡Mamá, Papá!- miró a sus padres- ¡S-Sé que tienen muchas dudas…! ¡Lo sé…! ¡Y sé que no debí ocultarles todo esto…! ¡Sobre Gumdramon y Jack…! ¡Es mi culpa…!-aseguró, cerrando los ojos, nervioso- ¡Pero…! ¡Pero si me quedo atrás, no podré estar con mis amigos y ayudarlos! ¡Y eso no me lo perdonaré!- los miró, decidido.

El matrimonio intercambió mirada, nervioso.

El padre suspiró, soltó a su hijo y puso la mano en su hombro, tomando su atención.

-… No quiero… pero… Pero…-suspiró el hombre- Cuando te decides a algo, no hay quien te pare- sentenció, sin evitar sonreír-

-Pa-Papá…- sonrió el joven, hasta que recibió una fuerte palmada en la frente por parte de su madre, sobresaltando a Kotemon- ¡AUCH!- se sobó la frente, para darse cuenta que tenía un parche- ¿Eh?- miró a su madre, quien estrujaba el envoltorio del parche, algo molesta.

-… Tendrás mucho que explicarnos- aseguró su madre, ante su sorpresa- ¡Y te aseguro, jovencito, que, sea cual sea tu excusa, nada ni nadie te salvará del **castigo**!- lo señaló con la sartén, sobresaltándolo- ¡Ni siquiera estos _dijikon!_\- señaló a Kotemon, quien sonrió incómodo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿C-Castigo…?!- la miró atónito Tagiru, agarrándose el cabello.

-Tagiru, será mejor que te apresures- le pidió Kotemon, tomando su atención- Nosotros cuidaremos a tus padres- prometió.

-_¡Denos a nosotros también este trabajo!_\- pidieron Fugamon y Ogremon, sobresaltando al matrimonio al escuchar _voces_ salir del aparato que masticaba FlameWizardmon.

-¡Bien, chicos!- sonrió Tagiru- ¡F-Flame…W-Wizardmon…!- agarró el xros loader e intentó hacer que su amigo lo soltara, pero lo tenía bastante _agarrado_-¡No eres un perro!- le recordó, molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ ME QUISISTE DECIR?!- gruñó el mago, soltando el aparato, haciendo que el joven casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-Bien, bien- sonrió Tagiru-_Ugh. _Que asco, baba…- sacudió el xros loader, algo asqueado, ganándose gruñidos del mago rojo- E-En fin. _¡Reload! ¡Ogremon! ¡Fugamon!_\- y, mediante su llamado, salieron del aparato rojo los dos digimon ogro, para sorpresa de sus padres, quienes retrocedieron varios pasos.

-¡Saludos, señores _Akashi! _¡Somos sus guardaespaldas!- sonrió Ogremon, blandiendo su maza.

-¡Ogremon y Fugamon a sus órdenes...!- sonrió Fugamon, hasta recibir un _sartenazo_ en plena cara por parte de la madre, sobresaltando a su amigo.

-¡Que feos!- la mujer comenzó a intentar golpearlos con el _arma_, haciendo que la esquivaran.

-¡¿Q-Qué le pasa?! ¡Es peor que Tagiru!-gimió Fugamon, adolorido.

-¡Es una bestia…!- aseguró Ogremon, recibiendo un _sartenazo_ en la nuca.

-M-Mamá…- la miró nervioso Tagiru, a lo que su padre suspiró.

-Tagiru, ve. Te necesitan- lo apremió Kotemon, dándole golpecitos con su espada de madera.

-¡S-Sí! ¡E-Estoy perdiendo tiempo!- se dio cuenta el joven- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Confíen en mis amigos!- les pidió, antes de irse corriendo por el agujero a la calle, ignorando como su madre había dejado en el piso a los adoloridos Fugamon y Ogremon a _sartenazo_ limpio.

-¡¿Eh?!- la mujer lo miró irse, sorprendida- ¡¿A-Acaso estos feos son _amigos?!_\- señaló sorprendida a los digimon ogro.

-¿Y-Y ahora se da cuenta…?- gimió Fugamon.

-D-De ella salió la torpeza de Tagiru, ¿no?- suspiró adolorido Ogremon, recibiendo tal sartenazo que su amigo se sobresaltó.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-FlameWizardmon gruñó y asintió, de acuerdo.

Kotemon suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

El padre miró a los digimon, y después el agujero por el que se fue su hijo, preocupado…

Como padre, no debió dejar que su hijo se fuera al peligro… pero…

Ser _padre_ también significa dejar _ir_ a los hijos, especialmente si ven que tienen una convicción e ideal por el que están dispuestos a luchar…

Eso… era _crecer…_

* * *

Tagiru corría tan rápido como podía por las dañadas calles, queriendo centrarse específicamente en ir a la zona donde se escuchaban balas…

"_¡E-Esperen por mi…!"_ frunció el ceño, tropezando un poco _"¡VOY EN CAMINO…!"_

Pero, entonces, sintió un temblor en el piso, y, al momento de ver al frente, una gran bocanada de humo se expandió por la zona, mientras las calles eran dañadas y algunas casas caían estruendosamente.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Tagiru rodó por el piso, adolorido- A-Ayyyy- levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que estaba en medio de humo y escombros- ¿Q-Qué pasó…?-

-_¡Jefe, fue una explosión!-_le dijo Pagumon, dentro del xros loader en su bolsillo.

-_¡Algo debió haber pasado!-_murmuró molesto Dragomon.

-_¡ANIKIIIII!-_chilló asustado Betsumon.

-¡Tengo que ir con todo!- Tagiru se levantó, e ignorando un moretón en su rodilla, comenzó a correr.

Después de un rato, se detuvo, mirando para todos lados, ignorando como colgaban de su cuello sus _googles_, los cuales estaban algo sucios.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- llamó, algo asustado- ¡V-MON! ¡MIDO!- miró para todos lados, pero no recibió respuesta, y solo veía humo y escombros- ¡JAAAACK!- gritó con fuerza.

Estaba preocupado especialmente por la liebre, porque sabía, gracias a sus padres, en el aprieto en el que estaba él.

-¡CHICOS!- llamó, sin pensar que su voz también sería escuchada por el enemigo…

Caminó un poco, sintiéndose algo desorientado por tanto humo.

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!-gritó, mirando para todos lados.

"_¿D-Dónde están…? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?!"_ pensó, algo molesto y asustado, hasta tropezar con un escombro.

Lo miró, para ver sorprendido que era un fragmento del cartel de la panadería a la que siempre iba a comprar cuando iba a la escuela sin desayunar…

Entrecerró los ojos, enojado y asustado al darse cuenta de _las dimensiones_ que estaba tomando la lucha…

-¡CHICOS! ¡PAREZCO LOCO GRITANDO ASÍIIIIIII!-pataleó ya enfadado, puesto que nadie le respondía, y sus nervios lo estaban matando- ¡GUMDRAMOOOOON! ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!-gritó, mirando para todos lados, queriendo poder detener el combate.

-¿T-Tagiru…?- detuvo su pataleta al escuchar, a lo lejos, la voz de su compañero.

-¡AH! ¡Gumdramon!- se alivió dándose vuelta, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia esa dirección, pero se quedó quieto al sentir aparecer a alguien detrás de él.

Tagiru abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y, al momento en que miró para atrás, Klauen, rodeado del aura gris que provenía de su brazo metálico, levantó sus garras, dispuesto a despedazarlo. Del miedo, se cubrió con los brazos y cerró con fuerza los ojos…

-¡MUERE…!- el tigre sacudió su brazo, pero, en vez de herirlo, hirió el brazo de Jack, quien acababa de aparecer frente a Tagiru, bloqueando el ataque con sus brazos, siendo tanta la potencia del choque que el humo se disipó a causa de la ráfaga provocada.

Al disiparse el humo, fueron visibles no solo Gumdramon, V-mon, MidoriGumon y Raquel, a unos metros, sino también el estado deplorable de aquella calle.

-¡Gha!- Tagiru rodó un poco a causa de la ráfaga.

-¡T-Tagiru!- gimió Gumdramon, pero, como los demás, se quedó sorprendido con lo que veía.

-¡J-Jack!-Tagiru levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta… que la liebre era rodeado de aura gris, la cual se diferenciaba del aura de Klauen porque la suya despedía electricidad al piso- ¿E-Es…?- abrió los ojos, sin habla.

-I-Imposible…- murmuró sorprendido Klauen, dando un salto para tomar distancia, a lo que Jack bajó los brazos, con la cabeza gacha- ¡S-SE SUPONE QUE EL ÚNICO SER QUE TIENE LOS TRES SISTEMAS ES EL MALDITO DE ZODIACO!- rugió, enfurecido, mientras la liebre se quitaba la chaqueta rota, quedando con la polera azul sin mangas que traía debajo- ¡YO LOGRÉ SUPERARLO GRACIAS A **ESTO**!-mostró su brazo de metal, el origen de su _Rapid System_\- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO… LO LOGRASTE…?!- exigió saber, enfurecido y asustado.

-¿E-Entonces…?- murmuró Tagiru, observando el aura gris electrificada que rodeaba a Jack, quien jadeaba- S-Sí es… _¿Rapid System…?_\- a pesar de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro- Lo sabía, Jack. ¡Eres genial!- aseguró con un hilo de voz.

Jack jadeó, tambaleándose un poco, tomando la atención de Tagiru y Klauen.

-¿C-Cómo rayos… quieres que conteste todo eso…?- jadeó Jack, limpiándose sudor del mentón- Y una cosa…- miró con sus ojos verde _puro_ al tigre, quien retrocedió un paso- El único que puede insultar a ese _intento de padre_ soy yo- le aseguró- Pero… Pero si quieres una respuesta… Creo que es por eso…- frunció el ceño, con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente- Porque soy hijo de ese tipo-

* * *

-¡WOA~!- Misty parpadeó, mirando asombrada el interior del enorme almacén vacío al que acababa de entrar junto a Kuro, siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa que presentaba el _charger_ envuelto en sus manitas- ¡Es gigante~!-sonrió, levantando los brazos.

-E-Es grande...- admitió el gato negro, mirando sorprendido el espacio.

-_¡Un lugar perfecto para ocultar mi magnificencia~!_\- se alegró Blastmon- _¡Evils-chan, buen trabajo~!-_alagó a sus súbditos, quienes intercambiaron mirada.

-_Como siempre, Blastmon-sama se alegra fácilmente-_suspiró uno de los Evilmon.

-_Tendremos que conformarnos con esto_-sentenció otro, observando como su amo movía los brazos, tan contento como la pequeña Misty.

-_Entonces... ¿puedo deshacerme de esto?_-pidió el Evilmon con la cajita de pañuelos.

-_No, no. Blastmon-sama es muy sensible. Lo necesitaremos como último recurso-_le aseguraron sus dos compañeros.

-Pero, pero...-Kuro caminó por el espacioso lugar, seguido de la entusiasmada Misty- ¿Realmente este lugar es seguro?- se cruzó de patas, algo desconfiado.

-_Está alejado de los humanos ruidosos_-aseguró un Evilmon.

-_Ninguno va a interrumpir_-sentenció su compañero.

-_¡Viva~!-_se alegró Blastmon.

-Mm...- el gato entrecerró los ojos, aun desconfiado.

-¡Kuro! ¡Alégrate~!- le pidió Misty, agachándose para estar a su altura, extrañándolo- ¿No te gusta el lugar?- se preocupó.

-¡M-Me gusta!- aseguró de inmediato el gato, haciéndola sonreír- P-Pero... No sé, Misty. Sigo incomodo con todo esto-admitió, rascándose la mejilla, a lo que su ama parpadeó, curiosa.

-... ¿Es incomodo jugar?- preguntó la niña.

-No creo..- Kuro se quedó pensativo.

-¡Entonces no hay problemita~!- sonrió Misty, tomándolo en brazos-¡Quiero jugar con _Blast-chan_, los _Ev-chan, _y contigo! ¡Y eso es bueno~!- le aseguró.

-M-Misty...- se sorprendió Kuro- ¡Que buena niña!- lloriqueó, haciéndola sonreír.

-_¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_\- lloró Blastmon, conmovido.

-_¿Ves?_-los dos Evilmon miraron al de la cajita de pañuelos, que suspiró y le tendió el objeto al digimon diamente, quien tomó un paño y empezó a sonarse la nariz.

-Entonces, ¿jugamos?- sonrió Misty, curiosa.

_-¡Sí!-_ asintieron Kuro y Blastmon.

-¡Bien~!- se alegró la niña, mirando el almacén vacío- ¡Hay mucho espacio~!- sonrió, sentándose en el piso de cerámico-¡Y traje muchas cosas ricas para comer~!- comenzó a sacar de su bolso los embelecos que había traído- ¡Y juguetes~!- sacó un peluche de gato, contenta.

-_Misty-chan, ¿trajiste diamantes?_\- preguntó Blastmon, curioso y entusiasmado.

-Nop~, pero traje esto~- sacó una bolsa de papas fritas- ¡Son muy ricas~! ¡Me dan algo de sed, pero también ganas de comer más y más~!-

-Aun así, tienes que cuidar comer muchas de esas- le pidió Kuro a su ama, haciéndola parpadear- Me parece que te han llevado al hospital porque a veces se te sube la presión por comer mucho de esto-recordó, algo serio.

-Sí~-sonrió Misty, haciéndolo suspirar.

-_¡Quiero diamantes! ¡Diamantes!_-pataleó Blastmon, amurado.

-_Blast-chan_, ¿solo comes diamantes?- le preguntó Misty, curiosa.

-_¡Es la miel de mi vida~!_-aseguró orgullosamente el digimon diamante- _¡Es el ingrediente secreto y especial que me hace lucir tan fabuloso~!_-

-Woa~- se asombró la peliazul, mientras Kuro rodaba los ojos- ¿Pero puedes comer otra cosa?-

-_¿O-Otra... cosa...?_\- parpadeó Blastmon, algo sorprendido con semejante pregunta.

-_Blastmon-sama solo conoce el sabor de los diamantes-_recordó uno de los Evilmon, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron, de acuerdo.

-¡Te prometo que te gustarán las papas!- aseguró Misty, levantando el _charger-_¡Salgan a jugar~!- pidió.

-_¡SÍ ~!_\- sonrió Blastmon, e intentó salir del aparato envuelto, solo para rebotar y caer encima de sus tres subditos-... _¿Ah...?_-

-¿Qué te pasa? No tenemos toda la noche- bufó Kuro, mirando la pantalla del _charger._

-_¡N-NO PUEDO S-SACAR MI MAGNIFICIENCIAAAAAAAAA!- _gimió Blastmon, empujando su cuerpo contra la pantalla que mostraba el mundo humano, puesto que esa era la forma de salir de ese tipo de espacio digital.

-_¿Q-Qué pasa?_-se extrañó uno de los adoloridos Evilmon.

-Mm...- Misty se quedó pensativa- ¡Te ayudo!- sonrió, y comenzó a golpear consecutivamente el _charger _contra el piso, sobresaltando a Kuro y a los cuatro digimon en el interior del objeto.

-¡E-Espera un poco, Misty!- le pidió el gato negro, pero su ama seguía golpeando el objeto- ¡L-Lo romperás!- le aseguró.

-_¡M-MISTY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!-_pidió Blastmon, aferrado a los tres Evilmon, que se aferraban a él, asustados y mareados.

-Oki~- sonrió la niña, dejando de golpear el _charger_, haciendo suspirar al _cyborg _y a los digimon.

-_P-Pero... ¿por qué no podemos salir?_\- se preguntó un Evilmon, mientras Blastmon recuperaba el sentido del arriba-abajo.

-_Mm..._-sus dos compañeros comenzaron a pensar.

-_¡AH! ¡E-Eso es!_-recordó uno de ellos, tomando la atención de sus compañeros, Blastmon, Misty y Kuro- _¡Necesita recitar el comando de voz!-_

_-¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Horfe siempre lo dice para que salgamos!_\- recordó el otro Evilmon.

-¿Horfe...?- Kuro frunció el ceño, algo desconfiado.

-_¡Misty-chan, tienes que decir _"Cargar" _y nuestros nombres_ _para que podamos salir del _charger!- le explicó el Evilmon a la niña.

-Pensé que para recargar a un digimon se decía "_Reload"-_señaló Kuro, mientras su ama desenvolvía el _charger _verde.

-_Xros laoder y charger son diferentes_-le aseguró otro Evilmon, casi ignorándolo, ofendiendolo.

-¡VOY A BORRARLOS!- gruñó el felino, ya sacando su ametralladora, asustándolos.

-_¡Por favor, Misty-chan~!_-pidió Blastmon, ignorando al resto.

-¡Está bien~!- sonrió Misty, levantándose, con el _charger _en mano- _¡Cargar, Blast-chan!-_

_... _Pero... no pasó nada.

-¿Ah?- parpadeó Kuro, mientras su amiga miraba extrañada el aparato verde.

-_Tal vez debas decir el nombre completo de Blastmon-sama- _sugirió un Evilmon, mientras Blastmon se rascaba la cabeza, extrañado.

-¡Bien~!-sonrió Misty- _¡Cargar, Blastmon!-_

Pero, aun así... ningún digimon salió al mundo humano.

-_¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-_se quedaron en _shock_ Blastmon y los Evilmon.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? ¡¿Seguros que era así?!- exigió saber Kuro, algo indignado.

-_¡S-Sí!_-asintieron los Evilmon- _¡S-Se supone que cualquier humano podría sacarnos de un _charger _con el comando!- _

-_¡Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!-_ lloriqueó Blastmon, a lo que Misty frunció el ceño, triste.

-¿C-Cualquier humano...?- murmuró Kuro, pensativo, tomando la atención de su ama y los digimon- U-Un momento...- frunció el ceño- ¡C-Cierto!- recordó- ¡M-Misty no es _cualquier humana!_-señaló.

-_¡Ya sabemos que es una niña sumamente tierna~!_-aseguró Blastmon.

-¡N-No me refiero a eso!- aseguró pataleando Kuro- ¡E-Ella **no tiene un **_**Code Xros**_, o como se llame!- informó.

-...- los cuatro digimon parpadearon, atónitos- _¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-_

-¿De qué hablas, Kuro?- parpadeó Misty, algo confundida.

-¡¿R-Recuerdas cuando esos tipos malos te secuestraron?!- le preguntó el gato, a lo que ella asintió- ¡E-Esos idiotas te quitaron un tal _Code Xros_, y me parece que con esa cosa podías usar un xros loader y tener compañeros digimon como tu hermano!- le explicó, sorprendiéndola.

-_¡¿AH?!-_Blastmon se quedó atónito- _¡¿A-A Misty-chan se lo quitaron...?!_-

-¡Sí! ¡Unos tipos raros...! ¡Unos idiotas la secuestraron a ella y no sé cuantos niños más solo por esa cosa...!- pataleó Kuro.

-_O-Oye..._\- los Evilmon intercambiaron miradas, recordando precisamente aquel suceso...

Recordando que... que los _tipos malos_... eran ellos...

Blastmon infló una mejilla, también recordando cuando protegió a _Blue-chan _y a _Green-chan_ de _Red-chan_... No sabía muy bien lo que pasó, pero sí que _Forward-chan_ había hecho algo muy tonto con relación a los _Code Xros..._

Levantó la mirada al escuchar... un llanto... quedándose sin habla...

Kuro movió sus orejas y miró de inmediato a Misty, quien, tomando el _charger_ con sus manos temblorosas, lloraba en silencio.

-¡M-Misty...!- se asustó y preocupó el gato, acercándose a ella.

-¿N-no p-puedo t-tener... g-gatitos c-como mi hermano...?- gimió Misty, hipando- ¿T-Tampoco p-puedo hacer q-que _Blast-chan_ y los _E-Ev-chan_ s-salgan a-a jugar?-se restregó un ojito.

-M-Misty...- se entristeció Kuro, bajando sus orejas- ¡N-No es tu culpa!- le aseguró- ¡E-Es culpa de esos malos por haberte quitado esa cosa! ¡P-Pero aun así puedes seguir siendo amiga de los digimon! ¡Sigues siendo amiga de ellos!- le aseguró, en un intento de animarla, pero ella seguía llorando, entristeciendolo.

-¡M-Mentí...!- gimió la peliazul- ¡L-Le d-dije a _B-Blast-chan_ q-que jugaríamos...! ¡P-pero...! ¡P-Por mi-mi culpa, é-él n-no puede salir a jugar...! ¡S-Soy una mentirosa...!- lloró, cayendo de rodillas.

-¡M-Misty!- Kuro se le acercó, preocupado- ¡N-No eres una mentirosa! ¡E-Eres una buena niña!- intentó consolarla, ignorando como las lágrimas de su querida amiga caían al _charger_ en su regazo... a la pantalla de este...

* * *

-M-Misty...chan...-murmuraron deprimidos los Evilmon, observando como la niña lloraba tristemente.

Los tres digimon demonio se miraron, con las orejas gachas...

Tal vez, en un principio, no estaban muy de acuerdo con que la niña _jugara _con ellos... pero, ahora... verla llorar... les dolía...

Especialmente... porque los responsables de que ella no pudiese jugar con ellos... los malos... eran... ellos..

Dejaron de volar, aterrizando sentados y sin gracia en el piso digital, deprimidos, hasta notar como Blastmon, dándoles la espalda, temblaba, siendo rodeado, de a poco, de aura oscura, sorprendiéndolos.

El digimon diamante miraba como la pantalla del _charger_ mostraba el rostro de Misty llorando, con algunas de sus lágrimas tocando la superficie.

Apretó sus puños, enfurecido.  
-**Forward...**-murmuró enojado, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente, completamente consciente de que aquel humano era el responsable del llanto de su amiga...

* * *

-N-No llores, Misty...- le pidió Kuro, triste, pero su amiga se restregaba los ojos, llorando, considerándose una mentirosa, y eso le dolía.

-¡S-Soy u-una niña m-mala...!- gimió la peliazul- ¡P-Perdón, _Blast-chan_, _Evils-chan...!-_

Entonces, algo atravesó el techo del almacén, aterrizando con estrépito a unos metros de la niña, sobresaltándola y sorprendiendo al gato y a los digimon.

Misty se dio la vuelta, y se asustó al ver, emergiendo del humo, a una criatura de diamante morado, flaco, con brazos y piernas puntiagudas, con un solo ojo color morado, el cual se fijó de inmediato en ella, acortándole la respiración.

-_¡¿E-ESO NO ES...?!_\- los Evilmon miraron sorprendidos y asustados a la criatura, reconociéndola de inmediato...

Uno de los _Semi-Digitales _de Topacio...

¡¿Qué hacía en semejante lugar...?!

La criatura dio un paso hacia Misty, quien se arrastró para atrás, asustada.

-¡Misty, quédate detrás!- ordenó Kuro, sacando su ametralladora, mirando enfurecido a aquella cosa- ¡Oye, tú! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte más! ¡Y no mires a mi ama con tu repugnante ojo!- gruñó.

Pero el _Semi-Digital_ ladeó la cabeza, se inclinó, y se abalanzó a gran velocidad al gato y a la niña...  
-_¡MISTY-CHAN! ¡KURO-CHAN!_\- se asustó y horrorizó Blastmon.

-¡MALDITO…!- Kuro disparó contra el _Semi-Digital_, pero este simplemente se cubrió con un brazo, sacudiéndolo, formando tal ráfaga que el gato y la niña rodaron en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que el _charger_ verde cayera cerca de la pequeña, que comenzó a llorar, abrazándose la rodilla, que estaba raspada.

-_¡MYSTY-CHAN!- _la llamaron Blastmon y los Evilmon, pero ella solo gimió, abrazando su rodilla, que llegó a sangrar levemente.

-¡MISTY!- se asustó Kuro, levantándose- ¡SERÁS…!- enfurecido al ver que su dueña había sido lastimada, hizo aparecer en su mano el mango de su espada de energía celeste, y se abalanzó al _Semi-Digital_, disparándole con la metralleta.

La criatura retrocedió e intentó darle una estocada al gato, que saltó y aterrizó en su espalda, por lo que comenzó a sacudirse, intentando sacarse al felino, quien sonrió y clavó su espada en la superficie de diamante, haciendo que un chillido saliera del Kopierer, que se sacudió con más fuerza.

-¡Y VAS A PAGAR MUCHO MÁS POR DAÑAR A MI AMA, CRETINO!- aseguró Kuro, aferrándose al mango de su arma, y comenzó a dispararle en la nuca, iluminando levemente el lugar.

-K-Kuro…- Misty miró nerviosa como su gato peleaba contra aquella criatura, asustada.

-_¡MISTY-CHAN!- _la llamó Blastmon, preocupado, haciendo que ella se sentara, adolorida, gimiendo.

-_B-Blast-chan…-_la pequeña gateó al _charger_, y lo tomó con su manita, que estaba algo raspillada- _B-Blast-chan, E-Ev-chan… _¿E-Están bien?- preguntó, abrazando el objeto, hipando.

-_¡Bien, bien, bien!_-asintió Blastmon, preocupado por la niña.

-_¡Estamos bien-evil!_-aseguró un Evilmon.

_-¡¿Y Misty-chan?!-_preguntó su compañero, mientras el otro mordía de los nervios la caja de pañuelos.

-D-Duele mucho…- gimió la pequeña, tocando levemente su rodilla, que le ardía- T-Tengo miedo, _Ev-chan… Blast-chan…_-lloró.

El digimon de diamantes apretó sus dientes, y dio un puñetazo a la pantalla del _charger_, haciendo temblar por unos momentos el lugar, asustando a sus súbditos, pero, aun así… no pudo salir al mundo humano a detener las lágrimas de aquella niña.

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHO ESTA COSA?!-gruñó enojado Kuro, molesto de que sus balas no pudiesen dañar la piel del _Semi-Digital_, que rugió, haciendo que sus orejas bajaran por la magnitud de su voz mientras las ventanas del almacén se rompían, y Misty se tapara los oídos, asustada- ¡M-MISTY!- el gato miró de reojo a su dueña, percatándose que a ella le afectaba más aun la onda sonora de aquella criatura- ¡SERÁS UN…!- se enfureció, pero se sorprendió cuando el _Semi-Digital_ dio un gran salto, impactando su espalda contra el techo, aplastándolo.

-¡K-Kuro!- se asustó Misty, viendo como la criatura de diamantes aterrizaba, mientras que el _cyborg_ quedó incrustado durante unos segundos en el techo, para caer con un ruido metálico al piso- ¡KURO!- llamó, asustada.

-E-Estoy… A-Aun estoy activo, Misty…- gruñó el gato, ignorando como parte de su disfraz se había deshilachado, mostrando su superficie metálica.

La niña tragó saliva, nerviosa, y se quedó quieta cuando el _Semi-Digital_, ignorando que aún tenía incrustado en la espalda la espada del _cyborg_, la miró con su ojo morado.

-M-Maldición…- Kuro se levantó, pero el Kopierer lo golpeó con fuerza con su brazo, tirándolo contra la pared del almacén, doblándola y dejándolo atascado.

-¡KURO!- se horrorizó Misty, asustada.

-_¡KURO-CHAN!_\- se asustaron los Evilmon, y más cuando Blastmon volvió a dar un puñetazo a la pantalla del _charger_, enfurecido por estar ahí, atrapado…

-G…G…- gimió Kuro, intentando sacar sus extremidades, pero estaba demasiado atascado- **M-Maldito…-** le gruñó a la criatura de un solo ojo.

-_**PÉRDIDA… TIEMPO…**_-habló el _Semi-Digital_, sorprendiendo a los cuatro digimon en el _charger_ y a la pequeña Misty.

-¡¿Ha-Hablas…?!- se sorprendió el gato.

-_M-Momento…_\- murmuró uno de los Evilmon.

_-¡¿E-Esa voz no es de…?!-_ se sorprendió su compañero.

-_¿N-NeoVamdemon-chan…?_\- murmuró sorprendido Blastmon.

_-¡¿TOPACIO REALMENTE VOLVIÓ A LOS __**GENERALES DE LA MUERTE**__ EN SEMI-DIGITALES-EVIL?!-_gritaron sorprendidos los tres Evilmon, asustados.

-_**CHARGER… MISIÓN…**_-la criatura miró a Misty, quien retrocedió.

-_¡¿N-Nos quiere a nosotros-evil?!_\- se sorprendieron más los Evilmon.

-_¡M-Misty-chan! ¡Suéltanos y vete!_-le pidió Blastmon, tomando la atención de la niña, que lloraba en silencio- _¡Estarás a salvo si nos dejas!_\- aseguró.

-¡NO!- gritó asustada, abrazando el objeto verde- ¡NO QUIERO!-

-_**RECUPERAR… ANIQUILAR…**_-el _Semi-Digital_ se abalanzó a Misty, quien cerró los ojos, abrazando el _charger_.

-¡MISTY!- gritó asustado Kuro.

Entonces, los movimientos del _Semi-Digital_ se restringieron por las cintas rojas que se le abalanzaron por detrás, deteniéndolo a unos metros de la niña, quien abrió los ojos, nerviosa, para ver a una digimon con su cuerpo compuesto de cajas rosadas detrás de la criatura, atando su cinta a uno de los tubos de la pared.

-¡¿Un digimon?!- se sorprendió Kuro, forcejeando.

Al ver como Misty se salvó, los Evilmon cayeron desmayados del alivio, mientras Blastmon respiraba profundo, sumamente aliviado.

-¡¿E-Estás bien, pequeña?!- la digimon se le acercó, preocupada, haciéndola parpadear, sorprendida- No tengas más miedo. ¡Mis cintas resisten mucho!- aseguró.

-¿Gatita… cajita…?- parpadeó Misty, curiosa, haciendo sonreír a la digimon.

-¡Soy _Bakomon-chan!_\- se presentó Bakomon-chan- Vamos, no llores- le limpió una lágrima con su pulgar- Sabía que fue buena idea seguirte- sentenció, mirando como aquella extraña criatura forcejaba con fuerza.

La niña la miró, sin entender mucho.

-¡M-MISTY…!- Kuro logró salir al fin de la pared, por lo que comenzó a correr a tropezones hacia la pequeña- ¡MISTY!- se le tiró y abrazó, a lo que la peliazul correspondió al gesto, llorando- ¡T-Tranquila, no llores! ¡Todo ya pasó!-le aseguró.

-¡K-Kuro…!- lloró la niña, hipando asustada- ¿E-Estás bien…?- le preguntó, separándose, restregándose los ojos.

-¡S-Sí!- aseguró el gato, moviendo los brazos, haciendo que Bakomon-chan se sobresaltara al percatarse de que tenía una metralleta en la pata-¡S-Solo se dañó un poco el traje! ¡Pero estoy seguro que tú podrás cocerlo! ¡Eres muy buena con el hilo y aguja!-le recordó, levantando el pulgar.

-S-Sí…- gimió Misty, restregándose un ojo, asintiendo levemente.

-_Misty-chan…_\- se preocupó Blastmon, haciendo que Bakomon-chan mirara más curiosa el objeto en la mano de la niña- _M-Misty-chan… ¿podrías hacerme un gorro de dormir?_\- pidió, haciendo que los recuperados Evilmon se cayeran de espalda.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE…?!- gruñó Kuro, sumamente celoso, a lo que Bakomon-chan no pudo evitar sonreír, aun algo extrañada de aquel extraño gato.

-¿Eh?- la pequeña miró curiosa el _charger._

_-¡Suelo tomar mis sueños de belleza con un gorrito~!-_ informó sonriendo Blastmon- _¡Y me gustaría un gorrito de tus manitas~!_-

-O-Oki- asintió sonriendo Misty, dejando, de a poco, de llorar.

Blastmon sonrió, contento de que sus palabras calmaran a su amiguita. Miró serio al _Semi-Digital_, que forcejeaba con fuerza contra las cintas rojas que lo retenían.

-¡GRRRR! ¡Como sea!- bufó Kuro, celoso y molesto- ¡Misty, nos regresamos a casa!- le aseguró.

-S-Sí…- asintió la pequeña, nerviosa- G-Gracias por salvarme, Bakomon-chan- le agradeció a la digimon caja, que sonrió, contenta.

-Nosotros los _Bakomon_ vivimos de las sonrisas de niños buenos como la tuya- aseguró Bakomon-chan, guiñando un ojo.

Pero, entonces, el _Semi-Digital_ rugió, haciendo que la niña, el _cyborg_ y la digimon se voltearan de inmediato, para apreciar como aquella criatura rompía las cintas rojas que lo habían estado reteniendo.

-¡¿NO SE CANSA…?!- se enfureció Kuro, apuntando al _Semi-Digital_, pero no pudo disparar- ¡¿NO MÁS BALAS?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!- se enojó.

La criatura de diamantes se les abalanzó, por lo que Misty cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir una leve brisa, para ver que el brazo del Kopierer fue detenido por las espadas de madera de Yasyamon, que acababa de aparecer frente al pequeño grupo, logrando protegerlos del ataque.

-¡¿Y este…?!- se sorprendió Kuro.

-¡¿U-Un _Yasyamon…?!_\- se sorprendió Bakomon-chan, que había abrazado a Misty en son de protegerla.

La peliazul gimió, asustada, haciendo que el digimon humanoide la mirara de reojo.

-N-No llores…- le pidió Yasyamon, sorprendiéndola un poco.

El _Semi-Digital_ dio un salto y retrocedió, por lo que Yasyamon giró sus espadas, listo para cualquier contraataque.

-E-Eres…- murmuró Misty, haciendo que el digimon la mirara de reojo-… ¿E-El gatito… Dracmon…?- parpadeó, curiosa.

Yasyamon sonrió y asintió.

Misty sonrió, contenta.

-¡N-No puede ser…!- murmuró asombrado Kuro- ¡¿SEMEJANTE COSA MUDA EVOLUCIONA A **ESTO?**!-pataleó, hasta recibir un _espadazo_ en la cabeza- ¡AUCH! ¡TE APROVECHAS PORQUE AHORA ERES MÁS ALTO!- le gruñó a Yasyamon, hasta que el _Semi-Digital_ rugió levemente, tomando la atención de ambos.

-No sé… qué rayos eres…- escuchó Misty, por lo miró para atrás como Kuro y Bakomon-chan, para ver acercarse a un muy enfurecido Ren, que miraba con odio al _Semi-digital_, quien fijó su ojo morado en el joven-Ni me interesa en lo más mínimo si eres un Kopierer…- se detuvo, enojado.

-¡Hermanito!- sonrió la pequeña, pero fue ignorada por el joven, entristeciéndola.

-Ese tipo…- Kuro lo miró, serio, mientras Bakomon abrazaba a Misty.

-_¡El hermano llegó!_\- se sorprendieron los Evilmon, mientras Blastmon lo miraba, serio.

-No me importa…- murmuró Ren, para después apretar los dientes, enojado- Pero te atreviste a no solo hacer llorar a mi hermana… Sino que también la has herido…- apretó su xros loader gris, mientras Yasyamon se preparaba, igual de enfadado que su compañero- **¡VAMOS A ANIQUILARTE!**-le gritó, enojado.

Misty lo miró, sorprendida, pero después comenzó a gemir, agradecida…

Su hermanito había ido a salvarla…

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad…

Un sonido de cachetada resonó en un techo, a lo que Delta A y Saburo se taparon el rostro, mientras Ranamon, Taiki y Vormundmon se quedaban sorprendidos, y D'arcmon negaba con la cabeza.

-¡A-AY!- Shoutmon retrocedió, sobándose la mejilla, la cual tenía la clara marca de mano de Kokoromon, que, claramente molesta, había vuelto a su trabajo de vendar el brazo de Wizardmon, quien estaba inconsciente, observados por Ciel- ¡M-Me estoy disculpando!- le señaló, molesto.

-¡No puedo aceptar tu disculpa!- aseguró molesta la _V-mon_, sin mirarlo, terminando de vendar el brazo de su amigo.

-¡S-Sé que no debí dejarte inconsciente!-admitió Shoutmon- ¡Pero si ibas a ayudar a Kai, tal vez no hubiéramos alcanzado a escapar!-le señaló.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo querer ayudar a Kai?!- Kokoromon se levantó, mirándolo molesta- ¡Él es mi amigo!-

-¡ÉL Y RED VAGIMON TE TORTURARON **DOS** **VECES! **¡NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ESO!- la calló Shoutmon, enojado- ¡Además que, por culpa de ellos y el Relojero, te viste obligada a evolucionar y te pusiste en peligro por el _virus solitario!_\- le recordó, haciendo que su pareja mirara para otro lado- ¡Kokoromon, ninguno es de confianza!- le aseguró, serio.

-…-ella lo miró de reojo, molesta-… Kai me ayudó cuando apareció Gaiomon por primera vez… Él es mi amigo…-

-¡Kokoromon…!- se molestó Shoutmon.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan rencoroso?!- exigió saber Kokoromon, acercándose a él y haciéndolo retroceder un paso- ¡Que Kai me hizo esto, que Red Vagimon me hizo lo otro, que ambos hicieron aquello…!- se enojó, apretando los puños- ¡UN REY NO DEBE ACTUAR TAN EGOISTAMENTE!- le gritó, dolida.

Eso dejó callado al dragón, haciendo que el resto del grupo se quedara más en silencio.

-¡Y-Yo no estoy siendo egoísta!- aseguró Shoutmon, a la defensiva- ¡Como Rey, tengo que proteger a los que pueda, y **ellos** son **enemigos!**-

-¡Es mentira!- negó Kokoromon.

-¡Kokoromon, estás yendo muy lejos!- se le acercó Vormundmon, molesto- ¡¿Por qué no confías en el criterio del Rey?! ¡Ya es suficiente con permitir que aquel _Red Vagimon_ se recupere en el xros loader!- aseguró, señalando a Taiki, quien miró el xros loader en su mano, en donde, efectivamente, se curaba el inconsciente digimon planta.

Eso sí, vigilado por unos desconfiados Revolmon, Pinocchimon, los PawnChessmon, Starmon y los Pickmons.

-¡N-No es que no confíe en él…!- le aseguró Kokoromon- ¡Temo por Kai!-

**-¡Él es un enemigo!-** la calló Vormundmon, haciéndola bajar la cabeza y que Ciel le gruñera, erizando su pelaje- ¡No hay que tener piedad con ellos! ¡Ellos no la tienen con nosotros!- le recordó, a lo que ella entrecerró los ojos, con el labio temblando.

Shoutmon, al verla así, frunció el ceño, esperando que, con eso, ella _comprendiera_…

-¡Y-ya es suficiente!- Saburo se puso en medio de la _V-mon_ y el caballero café, tomando la atención de Shoutmon-¡V-Vormundmon! ¡¿Q-Qué tiene de malo que Kokoromon quisiera salvar a un enemigo?!- le preguntó, algo molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!- esa pregunta si molestó al caballero.

-¡D-Digo…! ¡N-No es que nos aliemos con él…!- intentó explicarse el joven, hasta que el _Dukemon_ lo agarró de la chaqueta.

-Era de esperarse que alguien como tu dijera esas palabras- aseguró serio Vormundmon- **Siendo el hijo del enemigo- **sentenció, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Vormundmon!- lo callaron Shoutmon, D'arcmon, Ranamon y Delta A.

-¡¿De nuevo has metido ese _temita_?!- exigió saber molesto el dragón, levantándose los lentes.

-¡Deja de culpar a Saburo por quien es su padre!-ordenó Ranamon, acercándose al caballero, quien soltó al joven, que no dijo palabra alguna.

-Si llenas así tu corazón de oscuridad, solo terminaras dañado tú, y los inocentes- le aseguró D'arcmon, seria.

-Vormundmon- lo miró Shoutmon, serio, siendo suficiente para que su guardaespaldas mirara para otro lado, indicando que no diría nada más.

-… ¿Saburo?- Taiki se acercó a su amigo, quien tenía la mirada gacha.

-E-Estoy bien- le sonrió el pelicafé, preocupándolo- Vormundmon, él…- miró al caballero, que le daba la espalda-… Siempre ha sido así conmigo… Solo por mi pa… No, por lo que soy- negó.

Taiki lo miró, preocupado, hasta escuchar un gemido, por lo que miró a Kokoromon, quien lloraba en silencio.

-¡K-Kokoromon!- se preocupó, tomando la atención del resto.

-¡Kokoromon!- se entristeció Ranamon, acercándose a su amiga.

-¡O-Oye, Kokoromon!- Shoutmon se le acercó, mientras ella se restregaba los ojos, hipando- ¡L-Lo siento, no debí gritarte, pero…!- intentó disculparse, pero ella negó.

-¿P-Por qué…? ¿Por qué todos son así…?-gimió la digimon naranja, mientras Ciel se le acercaba y le pedía cariño, maullando- N-Ni siquiera sa-sabemos… Ni siquiera sabemos _por qué _Kai está con el _Proyecto_… É-Él estaba con el Relojero y ahora ya no…-apretó sus puños- ¡Red Vagimon quería traerlo de regreso!- le gritó a Shoutmon- ¡Se arriesgó con tal de poder hacerlo e-entrar en razón…! ¡MidoriGumon estuvo buscando a Kai cuando salvó a Tagiru…! ¡Algo ha pasado con Kai y eso me asusta!-

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- le aseguró el dragón rojo, intimidándola un poco.

-S-Shoutmon…- se preocupó Taiki, a lo que su amigo miró para otro lado, comprendiendo que estaba gritándole de más a su pareja.

-…- Kokoromon se restregó un ojo, gimiendo, a lo que Ranamon se agachó, mirándola preocupada- ¿V-Vas…?-gimió, tomando la atención del Rey- ¿Vas a darle la espalda…?-

Esa simple e inocente pregunta, llena de pena y dolor, fue suficiente para dejar sin palabras a Shoutmon… y a Taiki…

-É-Él está en problemas… Kai entró o lo obligaron a entrar al _Proyecto Iluminati_ por algo…- gimió Kokoromon, tapándose el rostro, temblando- Kai… Kai puede llegar a ser un buen niño- le aseguró, mirándolo, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-P-Pero… debió vivir cosas horribles para-para que su corazón se vo-volviera tan oscuro… Y-Y he visto como Red Vagimon intenta sacarlo de esa oscuridad… pero no puede…-gimió.

-Kokory…- Ranamon le acarició la espalda, comprendiendo que su amiga tuviera complicaciones para expresar sus sentimientos.

-…- Delta A la miró, preocupado, y miró de reojo a Vormundmon, quien miró para otro lado, serio.

-… Kokoromon…- murmuró Taiki, mientras Saburo bajaba la mirada, triste, y D'arcmon cerraba los ojos, seria.

Shoutmon entrecerró los ojos, sin ser capaz de responderle algo a su pareja, quien se restregaba un ojo, dolida.

-S-Si c-crees… Si crees que los sentimientos de Red Vagimon n-no son honestos…- murmuró Kokoromon, haciendo ruidos con la nariz- E-Entonces los m-míos ta-tampoco- le aseguró, dolida, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo- Y-Yo también he querido… he intentado… ¡He intentado hacer que Sam…que mi hermana se aleje de la oscuridad!- le gritó, dolida, sorprendiéndolo por completo- Lo he intentado… p-pero solo… solo lo arruino… no llego a nada… ¡Red Vagimon es igual que yo! ¡Intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas salvar los corazones de nuestros compañeros…! ¡De salvarlos de su oscuridad, porque sabemos que-que en el fondo son buenos niños…! ¡Pero fallamos, una y otra y otra vez…!- gimió-… S-Somos inútiles… No podemos salvar a unos inocentes niños de una oscuridad que los convierte… en malos niños…- hipó, cerrando los ojos.

-… K-Ko…- murmuró Shoutmon, pero no podía siquiera decirle algo…

Las palabras de Kokoromon contenían la verdad… La cruda y cruel verdad…

-S-Shoutmon…- gimió Kokoromon, restregándose un ojo- E-Está bien que-que no quisieras que re-rescatáramos a Kai… L-Lo comprendo… P-Pero no me gu-gusta que seas tan rencoroso… E-Es por eso mismo que sufres con tu parte de A-Apocalymon… E-Eres tan bueno que s-sufres por los demás… Por Taiki… por mi… por todos…- murmuró, mientras su pareja bajaba la mirada, sin decir nada- P-Pero… S-Si por… Si por tu decisión… Si estando con el _Proyecto Iluminati_, l-le llegase a-a pasar algo malo a Kai…- Kokoromon lo miró, decidida, molesta y dolida, haciendo que él la mirara- No te lo voy a perdonar- le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Kokoromon…?- murmuró el dragón rojo, dolido.

-¡Kokoromon…!- se enojó Vormundmon, pero D'arcmon puso la mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

Taiki entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga…

Kai estaba en peligro al estar en el _Proyecto Iluminati_, y el hecho de que tuvieron la oportunidad de _rescatarlo_… y la perdieron…

No sabían _por qué_ el rubio estaba ahí… pero pudo haber sido un engaño… El _Proyecto Iluminati_ puede estar manipulándolo, y por eso Red Vagimon intentó hacerlo entrar en razón… Por eso, arriesgó la vida por su compañero…

Y si MidoriGumon también lo estuvo buscando, es que realmente no se sabía la razón de su desaparición… Y, tal vez… tampoco lo sabía el _Relojero…_

Y si no pudieron rescatarlo… la vida de Kai peligraba…

-S-Si el no haber alejado a Kai del _Proyecto Iluminati_ l-le causa algún daño en el futuro… N-No te lo podré perdonar- sentenció Kokoromon, intentando aguantar el dolor que le causaban sus propias palabras, mientras el dragón rojo la miraba, dolido- T-Te amo… p-pero no puedo aceptar algo como esto… Si a Kai… si le pasa a-algo… N-No podría…- se tapó el rostro, y cayó de rodillas, gimiendo- S-Soy lo peor…- gimió.

-N-No, Kokoromon… Eso no es cierto…- murmuró Shoutmon, agachándose frente a ella, y levantándole el mentón suavemente-… No eres eso…-le aseguró, serio.

-P-pero…- hipó Kokoromon, a lo que él la abrazó- Lo siento…- gimió.

-No, no hay nada de que disculparse…- le aseguró su pareja, entrecerrando los ojos- Todo ha sido mi culpa- sentenció, cerrando los ojos.

Había cometido un error… Uno demasiado grave.

Taiki lo miró, preocupado, sin ser capaz de decir algo para poder apoyarlo, puesto que ni siquiera tenía las palabras para alentarse a sí mismo a superar el miedo que le había dado la batalla anterior…

Vormundmon miró para otro lado, aun en desacuerdo con la situación, pero miró de reojo a Saburo, quien sonreía tristemente, un poco alegre al ver que algo al menos se resolvió… al menos…

-Kokory, todo estará bien- le aseguró Ranamon, sobándole la espalda, y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Shoutmon, sobresaltándolo.

-Tranquila, Kokoromon- se le acercó Delta A, acariciándole la cabeza, a lo que ella se acurrucó un poco, preocupando un poco a su pareja- También es mi culpa. Yo golpee a tu amigo. Lo siento-

-N-No…-gimió su amiga, negando con la cabeza, a lo que el dragón con lentes no pudo evitar sonreír-W-Wizardmon y-ya está bien-le dijo, haciendo que él mirara a su amigo, que respiraba profundamente, con sus heridas vendadas- S-Solo eran c-cortes… p-pero el efecto de la _E-Espina _fue muy-muy fuerte…-aseguró, haciendo que Shoutmon frunciera el ceño, preocupado.

-… Dicen que a Sky-chan también la atacaron, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Taiki, preocupado.

-Sí, pero Gaiomon fue a buscarla- recordó Delta A, con una cara que demostraba que no estaba muy contento con la decisión, a lo que el joven sonrió incómodo.

-Parece como un caballero en busca de su princesa~-comentó Ranamon, fastidiando a Delta A, haciendo parpadear a Kokoromon y que Shoutmon hiciera una mueca, incómodo y molesto.

-¡¿Eh?!- la quedó mirando Vormundmon.

-Ranamon…- negó D'arcmon, haciendo sonreír a la digimon y a Saburo.

En eso, tomó la atención de todos que Ciel maullara, y se acurrucara al lado de Wizardmon, que frunció levemente el ceño, pero no despertó.

-T-Tranquila, Ciel-chan- Kokoromon se acercó a la gatita, a lo que Shoutmon se levantó- Wizardmon estará bien- le sonrió, ganándose un ronroneo de la felina gris.

-Aun así…- Delta A se asomó al borde del edificio, serio- Este ataque a gran escala…- meditó, preocupado, observando como las personas eran evacuadas.

-Los humanos han entrado en un estado de pánico- le explicó D'arcmon, acercándose junto a Vormundmon- En estos casos, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos, además de protegerlos si algo pasa-

-A-aun así…-Saburo se le acercó, preocupado- ¡O-Ocurrió algo en el centro!- le recordó, nervioso- ¿N-No sería mejor ir a ayudar?- pidió, a lo que su compañera le sonrió y acarició la cabeza.

-Esa sería nuestra mejor opción, pero tenemos que prepararnos si Forward decide volver por ti- le recordó, seria, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, avergonzándolo y que Delta A se burlara a su espalda-Es un humano obstinado y peligroso, así que será mejor mantenernos alejados de cualquier otro combate, para no desfavorecer a nuestros aliados-

-¿N-No irás… por venganza…?- se preocupó Saburo, tomando la atención de Kokoromon, quien entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

-… Hacerle algo a ese humano no traerá a Pegasusmon de regreso- sonrió tristemente D'arcmon- Así que no te preocupes por mí, Saburo-kun- le pidió, dejando de acariciarle la cabeza, y guiñándole un ojo.

El joven sonrió, un poco más animado, hasta darse cuenta que Delta A y Ranamon se aguantaban la risa por su estado de _niño bueno_.

Vormundmon bufó, ganándose un codazo _algo_ fuerte por parte de D'arcmon.

-…- Shoutmon se asomó al techo, observando como los humanos eran evacuados por las autoridades. Entrecerró los ojos al ver como, en una zona, había un conflicto porque una persona provocó un taco al intentar pasar con su vehículo-… Taiki- miró a su amigo, quien había estado mirando preocupado la situación- Taiki- lo volvió a llamar, tomando su atención- Has… ¿Has podido comunicarte con Tagiru y el resto?-le preguntó, serio.

-Yo…- el joven sacó su celular- No hay señal ni comunicación- murmuró, preocupado.

-Entonces… ¿Nada de Yuno-san…?- se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que Taiki negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada-… Ya veo…- miró el cielo oscuro, preocupado tanto por los padres de su amigo, y sus amigos… especialmente Gumdramon…

Temía que algo le pasara al _Pequeño Insoportable…_

Suspiró, y miró a Taiki, quien seguía en silencio, observando el miedo en el rostro de las personas evacuadas… El miedo a lo desconocido…

Taiki entrecerró los ojos, preocupado…

Siendo inocentes, eran afectados de esa manera tan directa a los sucesos que involucraban a los digimon… Eran lastimados…

… ¿Cuántos accidentes estaban siendo provocados? ¿Cuántos heridos? ¿Cuántos desaparecidos…?

¿Cuántos muertos…?

Apretó el xros loader, nervioso y asustado, volviendo a sentir el mismo vértigo de miedo que sintió cuando Forward le había disparado…

-Perdóname, Taiki-

Las palabras de su compañero lo hicieron reaccionar, y mirarlo, para darse cuenta en el semblante serio, pero triste del dragón.

-… Si no estuvieras a mi lado… Si nunca me hubieras conocido… tal vez… Etsu-san nunca hubiera sido… disparado…- murmuró costosamente Shoutmon, bajando la mirada, apretando sus puños- Es por mi culpa todo lo que pasó… lo que está pasando… No pude hacer nada por Etsu-san, por Samanta, por Kai… Ni por ti… Ni por ellos- apretó los colmillos, mirando a las personas que eran evacuadas- Incluso volví de nuevo a caminar en la oscuridad… Te volví a asustar… a decepcionar… Hago llorar a mi pareja, asusto a mi compañero… ¡¿Cómo puedo llamarme _Rey…?!-_ gruñó, molesto consigo mismo.

Taiki lo miró, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido, comprendiendo que su estado… le afectaba a Shoutmon…

Él, Taiki, estaba confundido y asustado… Sabía que su duda y miedo podrían afectar la situación actual… pero no quería que afectara de esa forma a Shoutmon… Lo estaba lastimando…

-Y-Yo…- intentó decir algo, pero no sabía _qué decir…_

¿Cómo podía decirle a su amigo… que tenía miedo de que, durante el combate, algún inocente saliera herido…?

Tenía miedo de cargar con semejante peso… O, tal vez… Tenía miedo de saber que ya cargaba con ese peso…

-… Realmente lo siento, Taiki…- le dijo Shoutmon, volviendo a tomar su atención. El dragón miraba las calles, sin verlo- Ya te he fallado muchas veces, ¿verdad?-bajó la cabeza, serio.

-…- el joven lo miró, más sorprendido, sintiendo que algo quería salir de su garganta, especialmente al ver aquella triste y decepcionada mirada en los ojos de su compañero, los cuales… no lo miraban a él…

Shoutmon no se atrevía a verlo…

-… De…- murmuró con un hilo de voz, sin ser escuchado por su amigo.

¿Esa era la impresión que le estaba dando al dragón…? ¿Qué todo era culpa de él por ser un digimon, por ser quien tenía un fragmento de Apocalymon en su data…? ¿Y no suya…?

-… qué…- murmuró, apretando sus puños, observando como su compañero bajaba la mirada, decepcionado de sí mismo.

No era correcto... Lo que pensaba Shoutmon… No era correcto…

¿Su culpa…? ¿Fallarle…?

¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo Shoutmon le había fallado…? ¿Por qué había sido su culpa...? ¿Qué cosa había sido su culpa?

-Te aseguro que no volveré a caer- le aseguró Shoutmon, aun sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero, avergonzado de sí mismo y su debilidad a la oscuridad- Esta vez, haré las cosas correctamente… Te lo prometo- sentenció, comenzando a caminar hacia Kokoromon y Ranamon, quienes revisaban el estado de Wizardmon, acompañadas de Ciel.

Taiki lo miró dar unos pasos, sintiendo que ya no podría retener por más tiempo aquello que se atoraba en su garganta…

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!- le gritó, haciéndolo detenerse y sorprendiendo al resto del grupo.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se volteó, para ver a Taiki mirándolo molesto y dolido, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Ta-Taiki…?- se preocupó Saburo.

Kokoromon los miró, preocupada.

-¡¿D-De qué hablas…?!- Taiki apretó sus puños- ¡¿DE QUÉ TE DISCULPAS…?!- exigió saber- ¡ESTO…! ¡TODO ESTO…!-apuntó las calles- ¡NO LO HICISTE TU!- le gritó, sorprendiéndolo- ¡E-EL ÚNICO QUE DEBERÍA DECIR _LO SIENTO…_ SOY YO!- le aseguró.

-Taiki…- murmuró Shoutmon- Te equivocas, es mi propia presencia lo que provocó que… que a tu padre…-

-¡TU NO LE DISPARASTE!-lo calló Taiki, dejándolo sin palabras-¡NO TE HE CULPADO, EN NINGÚN MOMENTO, DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A PAPÁ…! ¡NUNCA LO HARÍA…! ¡NINGÚN DIGIMON TIENE LA CULPA…! ¡S-Solo…! ¡SOLO TEMO QUE ALGUIEN MÁS…! ¡QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE QUE VER EN TODO ESTO… SALGA HERIDO!- gritó- ¡E-Este dolor…! ¡Este miedo… de pensar que nunca podría ver de nuevo a mi papá…! ¡ES TAN HORRIBLE QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LO SIENTA…!- aseguró, poniendo la mano en su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- ¡MI MIEDO NO ES TU CULPA…! ¡SOY UN COBARDE…! ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE A TI TAMPOCO TE PASE LO MISMO…! ¡A TI YA TE PERDÍ UNA VEZ…!- le recordó, sorprendiéndolo- ¡YA TE VI MORIR UNA VEZ Y NO QUIERO VERLO DE NUEVO…! ¡POR ESO…! ¡P-Por eso…!- pero no se sintió capaz de decir más, puesto que sus piernas le temblaban- No quiero perder a nadie más… y por eso no quiero pelear…- cayó de rodillas- Perdóname, Shoutmon… Soy…- cerró los ojos, mientras sus lágrimas caían al cemento-… Un egoísta…-

-No, Taiki…- se preocupó Kokoromon, levantándose, pero, al darse cuenta que su pareja se acercó al joven, decidió que no debía intervenir.

Taiki cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza su xros loader, sin darse cuenta en el silencio que había llenado el ambiente tras sus palabras, tanto en aquel tejado, como en el interior del aparato rojo que sostenía.

-… T-Te dejé sintiendo mal… solo… Es también mi culpa…- murmuró, sin levantar la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que Shoutmon se detuvo frente a él-… Lo siento mucho… S-Si no dudara tanto… Si no tuviera tanto miedo… T-Tal vez hubiéramos detenido a Tactimon, a LadyDevimon y a Shademon… Yo… Lo siento…-pero se quedó callado al escuchar como Shoutmon contuvo una risa.

Taiki levantó la mirada, para ver que su compañero, frente a él, se tapaba la boca, intentando no reírse, aunque algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿S-Shoutmon?- se preocupó Taiki.

Saburo lo miró, preocupado, al igual que el resto.

-¿E-Estás bien?- Kokoromon se acercó a su pareja, preocupada.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó Shoutmon, sonriendo, restregándose un ojo, preocupándola un poco más- ¡Pero e-es que ambos…!-miró a Taiki, quien lo miraba confundido y preocupado-¡A-Ambos nos culpamos por lo que pasa y creemos que estamos dañando al otro…!-le señaló, sonriendo con pena- T-Taiki, ¿r-recuerdas lo que te dije la vez que nos conocimos? C-Cuando me salvaste en aquel callejón- le preguntó.

-¿Aquella vez…?- murmuró Taiki, sentándose…- ¡Ah!- recordó, y, al igual que su compañero, no pudo evitar reírse, aunque ambos lloraban en silencio- ¡S-Sí…! ¡R-Realmente, tienes mucha razón!

-¡¿V-Verdad…?!- sonrió Shoutmon- _¡S-Somos plumas de la misma ave…!_ ¡Somos tal para cual!-recordó.

-S-Sí…Y ahora mismo… Ambos estamos en lo mismo… E-En la misma situación, pero pensábamos que el otro no, e intentamos superponernos por separado…- sonrió tristemente Taiki, restregándose un ojo- Somos un desastre-

-No tanto como Tagiru y Gumdramon-aseguró Shoutmon, tendiéndole la mano-Lo siento, Taiki… Debí darme cuenta que, en realidad, tú estabas en mi misma situación… Inseguro, preocupado, temeroso… con miedo a perder algo más… A fallar de nuevo… y convertirse en algo que no quieres, lastimando al resto…-

-… En detenerse en medio camino, en pensar que la decisión que tome dañe a quienes no debería dañar… A pensar en que, en realidad, solo es un estorbo… Alguien con miedo, y que ese miedo…-sonrió tristemente el joven.

-… Lo hace egoísta al pensar solo en sí mismo…-terminó el dragón rojo.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron mutuamente, y estrecharon sus manos.

Al ver eso, Saburo sonrió, contento de que Taiki volviera a sonreír como antes. No lo entendía muy bien…

En realidad, ni él ni el resto de los digimon comprendía del todo la razón detrás de la conversación entre ambos compañeros, pero estaban seguros de que ese _algo_ era tan importante para ellos, tan significativo, que simplemente con _eso_ pudieron comprender en realidad la situación del otro, y encontrar la solución que, al parecer, habían intentado buscar de manera individual… cuando, en realidad… necesitaban al otro para poder responderla…

En cambio, los digimon dentro del xros loader rojo, comprendiendo y entendiendo ese _algo_, sonrieron, contentos y aliviados de que aquellos dos inseparables amigos _volvieran a ser ellos._

Shoutmon ayudó a Taiki a levantarse, sonriendo seguro.

-Gracias, General- le sonrió el dragón rojo.

-Gracias, Rey- sonrió el joven, y ambos sonrieron.

-L-Lo _shento, _Shoutmon_…_\- escucharon, y miraron a Kokoromon, quien lloraba inocentemente, sobresaltándolos- N-no sa-sabía q-que se-seguías c-confundido…- gimió, haciendo sonreír a su pareja- N-No te hu-hubiera golpeado… n-ni dicho eso tan feo… ¡Soy una _Cruelmon!_\- lloriqueó, ganándose una gota en la cabeza por parte de ambos compañeros.

-Vamos, vamos. _Lloronamon_\- Shoutmon se le acercó y abrazó, sobándole la espalda- Lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con Kai… Realmente, fui rencoroso y por eso no quise que lo ayudaras- admitió, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que la _V-mon_ levantara la mirada, gimiendo inocentemente- Vamos, no pongas esa cara- le pidió, sonriendo, sin poder evitar pensar que ella se veía tierna llorando así.

-P-Peroooooo…- gimió Kokoromon, y miró como Taiki se agachaba a su lado.

-Salvaremos a Kai- le prometió el joven, acariciándole la cabeza- No fue solo culpa de Shoutmon… Yo les di a todos la espalda en aquel momento… Me dejé llevar tanto por mi miedo, que no pude ayudarlos… Ni siquiera pude cumplirle a Knigthmon, a los PawnChessmon y a ChibiKamemon- recordó, serio- Esta vez, será diferente- le aseguró, sonriéndole.

-_Taiki-dono…-_sonrió Knigthmon, curándose en el xros loader, mientras sus súbditos lloraban, conmovidos. ChibiKamemon sonrió, contento.

Taiki sonrió, pero se sobresaltó al ver que Kokoromon lloraba más.

-¡Ta-Taiki…!- gimió la digimon, abrazándolo- ¡BHUAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Vamos, vamos- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Shoutmon se rascaba la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la inocencia de su pareja.

-Kokory siempre tan buena- sonrió Ranamon, sentada al lado de Wizardmon, quien tenía acurrucada a su lado a Ciel, durmiendo profundamente.

-Ella siempre ha sido capaz de sentir el dolor de otros, y sentirlo como propio- sonrió D'arcmon.

-Realmente, ella es el _"Monstruo Corazón"_-sentenció Delta A, acomodándose los lentes.

-Sí, le viene su nombre- sonrió Saburo.

Vormundmon no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Shoutmon a su pareja, algo preocupado al ver como ella lloraba de manera estrepitosa, incomodando un poco a Taiki, quien sonrió, incomodo- Oye~- le dio unos toques en la cabeza, tomando su atención- Mírate. Abrazando a otro hombre frente a tu prometido… Que cruel, _Cruelmon~_\- le comentó, dejando quieto a su compañero y a su pareja.

-¡¿SU QUÉEEEEE?!- gritaron de la sorpresa Delta A y Ranamon, en blanco, demostrando que ninguno sabía nada de la _proposición._

_-_E-Es un asunto algo largo, corto y delicado- sonrió Saburo, intentando calmarlos.

-Y Vormundmon es el culpable- D'arcmon miró para otro lado, sobresaltando al caballero café.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- la quedó mirando el _Dukemon_, pero se asustó de la miradita que recibió del dragón y la digimon azul.

-¡S-Shoutmon!- se escandalizó Taiki, ignorando como los miembros de _Jäger_ zarandeaban con fuerza al guardaespaldas de su compañero.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a Akari- prometió el dragón, sin poder evitar querer divertirse un poco después de lo pasado.

-¡SHOUTMON!- enrojeció más su amigo.

-_C-Cuer… no… mon…_\- murmuró Kokoromon, rodeada de un aura que asustó a ambos compañeros- _¡IDIOTAMON!-_ le gritó a Shoutmon, blandiendo su martillo.

-¡GHA! ¡E-ERA UNA BROMA!- se defendió Shoutmon, retrocediendo unos pasos, asustado por el arma que tenía su prometida- ¡¿Por qué nunca se toman bien una de mis bromas…?!-pero, entonces, se quedó quieto cuando algo aterrizó con fuerza detrás de él, tomando de inmediato la atención de todo el grupo.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- Taiki se levantó, asustado, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver detrás de su compañero a un ser de diamante morado de alta estatura, mirando al dragón con su único ojo negro.

Antes de que Shoutmon pudiera reaccionar del todo, aquella criatura levantó su brazo, del cual se desprendió un fuego azul, con el cual golpeó con fuerza el piso, siendo suficiente para que comenzara a resquebrajarse y desmoronarse, haciendo que comenzaran a caer…

Aquel edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, haciendo que las personas que evacuaban comenzaran a correr, despavoridas ante ese derrumbe y los escombros que caían

-¡CUIDADO…!- gritó Delta A, agarrando a Wizardmon y a Ranamon, quien agarró a Ciel, e intentó estabilizarse, pero un escombro le cayó encima, impidiéndole alejarse del edificio derrumbándose.

-¡Delta A!- se asustó Ranamon.

-¡E-Estoy bien!- gruñó Delta A, intentando esquivar los demás escombros…

-¡Saburo-kun!- D'arcmon tomó en brazos a su compañero e intentó elevarse, pero unos escombros pasaron a llevar sus alas, haciéndola caer…

-¡Taiki! ¡Kokoromon!- gritó Shoutmon, intentando estabilizarse mientras caía, observando como su compañero caía abrazando a la _V-mon_, pero se alivió al ver como rápidamente Vormundmon los tomaba.

-¡Majestad!- Vormundmon se le abalanzó y lo agarró a tiempo, comenzando a esquivar los escombros.

-¡Gr-Gracias!- lo miró Shoutmon- ¡Taiki!- miró a su amigo.

-E-Estamos bien- aseguró el joven, sin soltar a Kokoromon, quien temblaba. Eso enfureció al dragón.

-¡Rey, n-no podemos salir…!-le informó Vormundmon.

-¡Lo sé…!- gruñó el dragón- ¡Todo el edificio se derrumba…!-miró enojado hacia arriba, para ver, flotando en el cielo, a aquella criatura morada.

Taiki también levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño…

¿Qué era esa criatura? Todo daba a entender que era un _Kopierer_, tal y como le habían dicho Delta A y Ranamon… _Kopeirer_ en el mundo humano…

Aún así… Ese ojo negro… Era un solo ojo, de un color muy diferente… Pero… No había duda… Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte…

-… _¿Whispered…?_\- murmuró Taiki, con un hilo de voz, totalmente sorprendido…

Entonces… el edificio se derrumbó, asustando a las personas que huían, que corrieron para no verse involucrados ante aquel incidente…

El _Semi-Digital_ aterrizó en un techo cercano, en donde solamente estaba otro _Semi-Digital_, pero de ojo gris, que observaba el edificio derrumbado.

-_**KUDOU… TAIKI…**_-murmuró aquella criatura de ojo gris, y en su defectuosa voz se pudo sentir una pisca de burla y malicia…

* * *

-_¡Plasma Crack!_-

AtlurBallistamon lanzó rayos eléctricos contra Kimeramon, que rugió, lanzando una bocanada de fuego que deshizo la técnica, obligando al digimon robot cubrirse con los brazos.

Su llamarada iluminó la dañada calle, haciendo que las personas que evacuaban lejos de ahí se taparan la cabeza, asustados. Cuando se detuvo el ataque, las rocas y cimientos comenzaron a emanar vapor.

Solo una pequeña parte de la calle no fue afectada por la llamarada, y era detrás del escombro donde estaban Akari, Zenjirou y el Relojero resguardados, protegidos por estar dentro de una esfera de data morada que despedía el xros loader negro del anciano.

AtlurBallistamon frunció el ceño, habiéndose protegido con sus brazos, los cuales despedían vapor a causa del ataque, mostrando que, de alguna forma, le había afectado.

-¡Ballistamon!- Zenjirou se asomó, preocupado.

Kimeramon rugió, e iba a abalanzarse al digimon robot si Dorulumon no aparece por detrás.

-_¡Drill Blader!_\- se apoyó en su taladro para girar, atacando con él a Kimeramon, haciéndolo retroceder.

-G-Gracias- agradeció AtlurBallistamon, observando a su amigo aterrizar a su lado- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, puesto que antes el lobo había sido lanzado contra el piso, lo cual explicaba la suciedad en su pelaje.

-Esto no es nada- aseguró Dorulumon, serio- Pero mi taladro no puede hacerle un rasguño. Su piel es muy dura y resistente- admitió, pero no fue capaz de decir más porque Kimeramon rugió con fuerza, lanzando una bola de energía morada que los obligó a ambos saltar en diferentes direcciones.

La esfera chocó con fuerza contra el piso, provocando una explosión y que una fuerte ventisca golpeara la calle, dañando las casas.

-¡GHA!- Zenjirou y Akari se taparon la cabeza, a pesar de que la cúpula de data los protegía.

El Relojero frunció el ceño, serio, preocupado de la magnitud que estaba comenzando a tomar la pelea… Y, al parecer, a Ryan no le importaba que aquel _digimon artificial_ dañara aquella zona…

-¡Q-Que poder!- gruñó Dorulumon, sorprendido, con su taladro clavado al piso para que la magnitud del viento no lo empujara.

Entonces, Kimeramon se le abalanzó por detrás, sorprendiéndolo, y, antes de que reaccionara, lo agarró con su mandíbula, haciéndolo gritar de dolor al sentir como aquellos filosos colmillos perforaban su piel.

-_¡DORULUMON!_-gritaron Akari y Cutemon, horrorizados.

-¡SUÉLTALO!-AtlurBallistamon empujó con fuerza al _digimon artificial_, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, y que se le abalanzara, por lo que le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, siendo suficiente para que cayera, provocando un temblor en el piso.

-¡Bien hecho, AtlurBallistamon!- sonrió Zenjirou.

-¡D-Dorulumon!- lo llamó Akari, puesto que el lobo se había quedado tirado en el piso, gimiendo a causa de la marca de mordida en su lomo.

-E-Estoy… bien…- gruñó Dorulumon, intentando levantarse.

-El daño que recibió Dorulumon ha sido demasiado grave- murmuró el Relojero, serio- Akari-chan, permítele entrar al xros loader para que se recupere. Lo mejor será no correr riesgos-le aseguró.

-A-Aun puedo…- murmuró el lobo, pero desistió en levantarse, cansado.

-¡Descansa y déjanoslo a nosotros!-le pidió Zenjirou.

-Permíteme a mí lo que continua- le pidió AtlurBallistamon, mirándolo de reojo, sin despegar la vista de Kimeramon, que se levantaba, rugiendo molesto.

-E… Está bien- gimió Dorulumon, por lo que su amiga lo señaló con el xros loader, permitiéndole entrar al aparato naranjo.

* * *

-¡Dorulumon-kyu!- el pequeño conejo se acercó a su amigo, quien se recostó en el permiso, permitiendo que el xros loader comenzara a curar su herida.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Dorulumon, serio.

Cutemon miró el lomo lastimado del lobo, y bajó las orejas, triste. Se dio palmaditas en las mejillas, y, dando unos pasitos más, comenzó a usar sus poderes curativos en el digimon, tomando su atención.

-Haré lo que pueda-kyu- aseguró Cutemon, decidido.

-… Bien- sonrió levemente Dorulumon.

* * *

AtlurBallistamon retrocedió a tiempo, esquivando la mordida de Kimeramon, y le dio un puñetazo, haciéndolo retroceder bastante.

-¡Buen derechazo!- alagó Zenjirou, mientras Akari miraba su xros loader, preocupada por Dorulumon.

El Relojero frunció el ceño, observando en silencio el combate.

-_Mph_. Al parecer, nuestra tecnología ha logrado alcanzar los estándares de un digimon evolucionado- murmuró Ryan, serio, parado a varios metros de Kimeramon, observando a AtlurBallistamon- Aun así, bajar la guardia sería un gran fallo. ¡Kimeramon! ¡Muerde las extremidades del digimon evolucionado!- ordenó.

"_¡¿Se dio cuenta que un digimon robot como AtlurBallistamon es débil en sus conexiones?!_" el Relojero frunció el ceño, serio y molesto.

Kimeramon rugió, y se abalanzó a AtlurBallistamon, quien preparó su brazo.

-_¡Rocket Bunker!_\- su brazo de metal fue rodeado de data azul claro, y, logrando esquivar la peligrosa mordida de Kimeramon, sacudió su brazo con la intención de golpear la mandíbula del _digimon artificial_, pero este lo detuvo con los brazos de _Devimon _y _SkullGreymon_, sorprendiéndolo.

Kimeramon rugió y lanzó con fuerza al digimon robot, haciendo que cayera a varios metros, encima de una casa, para sorpresa de Akari, Zenjirou y el Relojero, mientras el choque provocaba una onda de viento.

-¡Además de grande, es demasiado fuerte!- se asustó el joven de pelo parado..

-¡Y-Ya entendí!- aseguró el joven, siguiéndolos.

Kimeramon rugió, sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras AtlurBallistamon se levantaba de a poco, demostrando que había dañado más de la mitad de la casa…

Pero se quedó quieto cuando se escuchó un leve llanto en el lugar, proveniente de los escombros…

-¡N-NO!- Akari se tapó la boca, horrorizada, mientras Zenjirou y el Relojero se quedaban quietos, horrorizados.

Dorulumon y Cutemon levantaron la mirada, asustado al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

Ryan miró de reojo la casa dañada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

AtlurBallistamon miró horrorizado la casa, retrocediendo, sintiendo como sus enormes brazos temblaban mientras resonaba aquel llanto en su cabeza…

Había… Acababa… de dañar… a… un… humano…

Entonces, Kimeramon se le abalanzó, empujándolo con fuerza, por lo que solo reaccionó a intentar detenerlo.

-¡AtlurBallistamon!-se asustó Zenjirou, pero se sorprendió cuando Akari aprovechó para salir corriendo en dirección a la casa destrozada- ¡A-Akari-chan!-

-¡Tenemos que sacar a los civiles!- le dijo el Relojero, siguiendo a la joven, haciendo desaparecer el campo.

-¡L-Lo sé!-lo siguió Zenjirou, tropezando un poco.

-¡¿E-Están bien?!- Akari llegó a la casa y comenzó a preguntar, asustada.

-¡A-AYUDA!-se escuchó una voz femenina, mientras el llanto continuaba.

-¡Rápido! ¡Saquemos los escombros!-ordenó el Relojero, aunque no fue necesario, puesto que Zenjirou y Akari de inmediato comenzaron a sacar las tejas rotas.

AtlurBallistamon agarró del rostro a Kimeramon, y, con una gran sacudida, lo lanzó a varios metros, haciéndolo rodar con fuerza por la calle, destrozando el cemento.

-¡Déjenme a mí…!- el digimon evolucionado iba a ayudar a los cazadores, pero se dio vuelta y detuvo a tiempo a Kimeramon, que se le había abalanzado nuevamente.

El _digimon artificial_ rugió, mordió el hombro del digimon robot, y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el piso, resquebrajándolo y haciendo temblar la tierra.

-¡AtlurBallistamon!- se asustó Zenjirou.

-¡E-Estoy bien…!- aseguró su compañero, levantándose, solo para recibir una embestida de su enemigo, haciendo que casi chocara contra otra casa, pero logró derrapar y evitar el impacto - ¡S-SAQUEN A LOS HUMANOS!- pidió, deteniendo la mandíbula de Kimeramon, que se le había vuelto a abalanzar con la intención de morderlo.

-¡E-Está bien!- asintió el joven, esforzándose junto a Akari y el Relojero para sacar los escombros, de los cuales debajo se escuchaba el llanto de un niño.

-¡AYUDA!- volvió a escucharse una voz debajo de los escombros.

-¡T-Tranquilo! ¡Pronto los sacaremos!- prometió la pelirroja, hasta que se raspó el brazo con un escombro.

-¡Akari-chan!- la miró preocupado el Relojero.

-_¡Akari-kyu!_\- Cutemon salió del xros loader, asustado.

-¡No es nada!- aseguró de inmediato Akari, seria- ¡No pienso darle la espalda…!- sacó aquella roca, decidida.

-_¡Akari, en cuanto me cure ayudaré!_\- prometió Dorulumon, a lo que su amiga sonrió.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Zenjirou siguió con el trabajo.

-¡Yo también-kyu!- Cutemon comenzó a ayudar.

"…" el Relojero vio serio a ambos jóvenes _"… No han cambiado nada… Humanos y Digimon… Al igual que Taiki-kun, quieren protegerlos a como de lugar…"_-

-Actúa sin seguir los comandos…- murmuró Ryan, serio, observando como Kimeramon empujaba con fuerza a AtlurBallistamon por la dañada calle, tomando la atención del Relojero.

Era peligroso que aquel _digimon artificial_ actuara sin responder del todo a los comandos de voz. Se vio obligado a sacar de su bolsillo un reloj negro, el cual se puso en la muñeca.

-¡Tú…! ¡¿NO TE IMPORTAN LAS VIDAS QUE ESTÁN PELIGRANDO?!-exigió saber el Relojero, haciendo que lo mirara.

-La pérdida de civiles es natural en estos casos- aseguró Ryan, serio- Sus vidas no son nada, en comparación a los resultados que obtendremos. Llámalo _intercambio equivalente_. Además, si tanto te interesan, ¿por qué sigues en esa _forma?-_preguntó, a lo que el anciano apretó sus puños, molesto.

-¿F-Forma…?- Zenjirou se detuvo, y miró extrañado al Relojero, al igual que Cutemon.

Dorulumon frunció el ceño, serio.

-Si realmente te preocupa si esas vidas se van a acabar, entonces sálvalos con tu poder, _digimon_\- le dijo el pelinegro, serio.

El Relojero frunció el ceño, haciendo que, por unos momentos, un brillo rojo se viera debajo de sus lentes.

-_¡¿D-DIGIMON?!_**-**se quedaron atónitos Zenjirou y Cutemon, mientras, en el xros loader, Dorulumon abría los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡¿E-E-E-E-E-Eres….?!- el joven señaló atónito al anciano, que miró para otro lado, en silencio- ¡¿EN SERIO…?!-pero se quedó callado cuando Akari corrió con fuerza un escombro- ¿A-Akari-chan…?-

-Ayúdame, Zenjirou- le pidió la pelirroja.

-¡P-PERO…! ¡¿NO ESCUCHASTE?!- la miró atónito su amigo.

-S-Sí…- admitió la joven, mirando al anciano, quien la miró de reojo- Pero…- miró a Cutemon- Ahora mismo, importan más los inocentes- sentenció, y volvió a su trabajo de mover los escombros.

-… Sí- asintió el Relojero, continuando con la labor.

… Más tardes… vendrían las respuestas…

-¡Bien!- asintieron Zenjirou y Cutemon, empujando un escombro grande.

Dorulumon, dentro del xros loader, miró de reojo su lastimado lomo, impaciente a que sanara para poder ayudar, tanto a Akari, como a AtlurBallistamon, quien volvía a retroceder tras un fuerte impacto dado por Kimeramon, que rugió amenazadoramente, lanzando una bocanada de fuego…

* * *

Tagiru miraba asombrado y entusiasmado a Jack, quien, jadeando, soltó un respiro, calmándose.

Klauen retrocedió un paso, apretando con fuerza sus colmillos, enfurecido.

Esa liebre… ¡No le gustaba esos cambios en él…! ¡Esos poderes…!

-_Rapid System…_-murmuró Gumdramon, y, a pesar de sentirse cansado, sonrió. En cambio, MidoriGumon y V-mon estaban bastante sorprendidos con la situación.

Raquel se levantó, frunciendo el ceño al ver que, efectivamente, Jack había logrado ocupar otro de los _sistemas_ de los _I.A... _pero… ¿a qué se refería con "_Zodiaco…"?_

-¡Genial, Jack! ¡Eres genial~!- aseguró Tagiru, sentándose, haciendo que la liebre lo mirara de reojo, algo sorprendido e incómodo.

-¡MALDITO…!- rugió Klauen, y se abalanzó a Jack, asustando a Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru, retrocede!- le ordenó Jack, abalanzándose al tigre, dándole un puñetazo que este interceptó protegiéndose con su brazo de metal.

Pero, lo que no esperó Klauen, es que la electricidad de Jack provocara tal fricción que de igual forma no pudo contener el golpe, siendo lanzado contra unos escombros por el puñetazo de Jack.

-D-De alguna forma…- jadeó Jack, mirando su puño, sorprendido- Ya-Ya empiezo a manejar esto…- sentenció…

-¡ERES GENIAAAAAL~!- Tagiru se le colgó por la espalda, dándole un buen susto- ¡SIEMPRE TUVE FE EN TI, JACK!- le aseguró, con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡N-NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! ¡Y BÁJATE! ¡ME DUELE TODO EL CUERPO!-aseguró su amigo con un hilo de voz, recuperándose de la impresión.

-¡Pero…! ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO!- aseguró Tagiru, con vapor saliendo de su nariz- ¡Tus ojos son como los de Sky-chan! ¡Pero pareces tan genial como Luke~!- le informó, chocando su mejilla con la de la liebre, incomodándolo más.

-¡T-Tagiru…!- Jack intentó soltarse del agarre del joven, pero este lo retenía con bastante fuerza- ¡Pareces un gato que se le bajó el amor o algo así…!- admitió- ¡SUEL-TA-MEEEE!- exigió, sin poder sacarse al joven de la espalda.

Raquel parpadeó, algo sorprendida ante el entusiasmo de aquel cazador…

-¡O-Oye, Tagiru! ¡No pierdas el tiempo…!- le reclamó Gumdramon, intentando levantarse, pero cayó de cara al piso, agotado.

-¡Oye!- MidoriGumon se levantó y acercó a su hermano al igual que V-mon.

-¡AH! ¡Gumdramon!-se dio cuenta Tagiru, bajándose de Jack y acercándose a su amigo, a quien MidoriGumon ayudaba a sentarse.

-N-No ne-necesito tu ayuda- le gruñó el pequeño al dragón verde, quien lo quedó mirando, avergonzándolo.

-Que tierno~- se burló V-mon, cabreando al pequeño.

-Gumdramon, ¿estás bien?- Tagiru se agachó a su lado, mientras Jack se les iba a acercar, pero se detuvo porque atrás suyo acababa de aparecer Klauen.

-¡Cuidado!- le avisó MidoriGumon, mientras Raquel sacaba su pistola.

-¡MALDITA LIEBRE…!- Klauen, con el _Rapid System_ activado en su brazo de metal, sacudió este brazo para golpear a Jack, quien miró para atrás al momento de desaparecer en un rayo gris, para sorpresa de Tagiru, los digimon, Raquel, y hasta del _I.A._, que terminó golpeando y resquebrajando el piso.

-¿J-Jack…?- murmuró Tagiru, mientras Gumdramon fruncía el ceño, preocupado.

-¿D-Desapareció…?- murmuró sorprendido V-mon.

-No, solo se ha movido demasiado rápido- murmuró Raquel, tomando su atención. Ella bajó su arma, consciente de que, esta vez, no debía interferir.

-¡¿D-Dónde está…?!- gruñó el tigre blanco, mirando para todos lados, hasta que sus orejas negras se movieron al sentir estática, por lo que alzó la mirada, para ver aparecer a Jack.

-¡DEJA…!- la liebre giró en el aire, dándole tal patada en la nuca que cayó con fuerza al piso- ¡… DE SER TAN PERSISTENTE!-

-¡Jack!- se alegraron Tagiru y Gumdramon, mientras su amigo aterrizaba a unos metros lejos del tigre, quien costosamente se levantaba.

"_Este sistema es mucho más ligero y fácil de manejar que el mío_…" Jack frunció el ceño, con sus ojos verdes mirando a su enemigo, quien le gruñía _"Aun así… Aunque pueda esquivar sus ataques, mi potencia no ha mejorado… Solo mi velocidad…"_ apretó sus puños, y respiró profundamente, lo cual tomó la atención de Tagiru _"… Esto tal vez sea una locura…" _admitió, cerrando los ojos _"Pero debo terminar esto __**ya**__. La explosión de recién tal vez afectó a algún humano que aún no haya sido evacuado…"_

-M-Maldito…- Klauen se levantó, mirando enfurecido a Jack, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Te estás tomando esto a la ligera? ¡¿Me tomas a la ligera?!- exigió saber, gruñendo, y se enfureció al ver que el aura gris eléctrico que rodeaba a la liebre desapareció- ¡Liebre…!- se le abalanza si no cae de rodillas, puesto que el golpe anterior le había afectado bastante, incluso para su sistema de regeneración.

-¿Q-Qué está haciendo…?- murmuró MidoriGumon, mirando a Jack.

-¿Acaso ya no puede ocupar el Sistema de Sky-chan?- V-mon frunció el ceño, preocupado- ¡Tendré que darle apoyo…!- sentenció, e iba a enfundar su espada si Tagiru no lo detiene, extrañándolo.

-Este combate… es de Jack- le aseguró el joven, serio, mirando a la liebre blanca.

-¡Pero no importa cuanta paliza le dé al _Inmenso Abrigo!_ ¡Se va a regenerar!- aseguró V-mon.

-Debe tener algo planeado…- murmuró Gumdramon, serio, tomando la atención de MidoriGumon- Yo confío en él-sentenció.

-…- el dragón verde lo miró, serio, y después a Jack, consciente de lo que acababa de notar en la mirada de su hermano menor…

Él y Tagiru… Ambos miraban serios a Jack… Pero, no era como la mirada de confianza hacia un amigo… Sino… a la de un hermano…

Esa liebre era bastante cercano al joven y al digimon…

MidoriGumon frunció el ceño…

Entonces, para sorpresa del cazador, la mujer y los digimon, el cuerpo de la liebre comenzó a despedir rastros de energía negra y gris.

Klauen rugió, enfurecido, activando su _Defens System_, abalanzándose a Jack, quien abrió los ojos, mostrando que eran verde agua, lo cual lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

-¡MALDITO…!- rugió enfurecido, preparando su brazo de metal.

-¡Jack!- se preocuparon Tagiru y Gumdramon.

Jack extendió sus palmas, las cuales fueron envueltas en agua, que se convirtió rápidamente en hielo, mientras una continua descarga gris comenzó a expandirse en su superficie, sorprendiendo a Tagiru y a Klauen.

-¡Esto termina…!- la liebre se agachó con rapidez, esquivando el zarpazo de Klauen, el cual hizo aparecer agujas de hielo en el aire, las que se clavaron en varios escombros, para sorpresa de Tagiru y los digimon-¡AHORA!- sentenció, agarrando con ambas manos el brazo de metal extendido de su enemigo, y, con la firmeza del hielo y la electricidad a su favor, aplastó y destrozó el brazo de metal, para sorpresa del _I.A._

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- Klauen retrocedió varios pasos, mirando como salían cables rotos junto con el metal dañado de su brazo destruido- ¡T-Topacio hizo este brazo en base al _Cromo Digizoide_ de los digimon con armadura…!- se enfureció, pero abrió los ojos al ver aparecer en un parpadeo a Jack frente a él, preparando su puño de hielo y electricidad.

-¡Klauen!- Jack frunció el ceño, con sus ojos verde agua brillando peligrosamente, a lo que el tigre solo reaccionó a retroceder, puesto que todo era demasiado rápido- ¡TU…!- le dio tal puñetazo, que con solo entrar en contacto con su puño lo electrocutó- ¡PIERDES!-hizo presión, siendo suficiente para mandar a volar a su enemigo en contra de unos escombros, terminando enterrado en ellos.

-¡LO HIZO!- se alegraron Tagiru y Gumdramon, ante la sorpresa de MidoriGumon, V-mon y Raquel.

Pero, entonces, Jack cayó de inmediato al piso, asustándolos.

-¡JACK!- ambos compañeros se le acercaron de inmediato.

-¡Oye, Jack!- Tagiru se agachó a su lado junto a Gumdramon, observando como la liebre dejaba de ser rodeado de aquellos rastros de aura negra y gris, sus brazos ya no eran rodeados con electricidad, y el hielo en estos se derritió rápidamente- ¡Jack!- lo zarandeó, asustado.

-E-Estoy…- gimió Jack, levantando de a poco la mirada, mostrando que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser color celeste-…cansado… y bien…- levantó el pulgar, haciendo sonreír a sus dos amigos.

-¡JACK! ¡ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE! ¡M-MEZCLASTE _DEFENS SYSTEM_ Y _RAPID SYSTEM!- _le señaló Tagiru, atónito, todo entusiasmado, mientras él se sentaba costosamente.

-S-Se me ocurrió en el momento…- admitió Jack-…A-Aunque no me esperé un resultado de este tipo…- confesó, observando el cráter en el que había aterrizado Klauen.

-¡FUE GENIAL! ¡FUE GENIAL! ¡FUE GENIAL~!- aseguró Gumdramon, todo entusiasmado, haciéndolo parpadear- ¡ERES MI NUEVO RIVAL!- lo señaló.

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedó mirando Jack, moviendo un poco sus orejas- ¡No, no, no, no, no!- negó con la cabeza y los brazos- ¡No soy de esos que les gustan los rivales! ¡¿Y por qué yo…?!- se señaló, sin comprender.

-Esa fue una técnica bastante sorprendente- admitió Raquel, acercándose con los brazos cruzados, tomando la atención de Jack y Tagiru- La mezcla de la dureza y firmeza del hielo, y la velocidad del rayo…-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, puedo tomarlo como un elogio- suspiró la liebre, rascándose la nuca.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?!- la quedaron mirando Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-¡¿La acaban de notar?!- los quedó mirando Jack.

-El tigre dijo que su brazo estaba compuesto de _Cromo Digizoide_\- murmuró MidoriGumon, acercándose- ¿Y tú pudiste destrozarlo?- señaló a Jack, que parpadeó.

-¿Qué es eso?- se extrañó Tagiru, y miró a la liebre, que alzó los hombros, indicando que no sabía que era.

-_"Cromo Digizoide"_ _es uno de los metales más raro de nuestro mundo_\- les dijo Dragomon desde el xros loader, ignorando como el resto como Betsumon celebraba con abanicos la victoria de Jack.

-_Se rumorea que es uno de los más fuertes_\- agregó Sephirotmon, sorprendiendo a Tagiru, Jack y Gumdramon.

-_Y que de eso se compone la armadura de las evoluciones del Rey y el Ministro del País del Fuego_\- recordó Jokermon.

-_¡Jack-san es sorprendente~!-_vitoreó Betsumon.

-¡¿De Cuernomon y Greymon?!- se sorprendió la liebre- N-No puede ser…- murmuró atónito, mirando su puño- ¡¿He destrozado algo de esa magnitud?! ¡¿Realmente el hielo de _Defens System_ da tanto miedo?!-sentenció, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

-¡Y Luke lo maneja por completo~!-recordó Tagiru, sumamente contento- ¡Lo que daría por poder verlo pelear!- chilló, entusiasmado.

-Que sorprendente- silbó V-mon, sumamente sorprendido.

-¡ERES MI RIVAL!- sentenció Gumdramon, señalando con su manita a Jack.

-¡NO, GRACIAS!-

Pero, entonces, todos escucharon el rugido de furia de Klauen, por lo que miraron de inmediato la zona en la que el tigre había impactado, para verlo salir de entre los escombros, caminando a penas.

-¡¿S-Sigue en pie?!- se sorprendieron Tagiru y Gumdramon, a lo que Jack frunció el ceño, mirando molesto al _I.A, _mientras V-mon y MidoriGumon se preparaban.

-No, está agotado- murmuró Raquel, tomando la atención de los tres- Solo mírenlo- señaló, a lo que vieron que las heridas de Klauen despedían data azul, pero, aun así, no se regeneraban.

-¿No se está curando?- murmuró sorprendido MidoriGumon.

-Al parecer el ataque combinado de dos sistemas alteró su data- murmuró Raquel, seria, apuntando al tigre con su arma- Solo falta eliminarlo-

-¡¿E-Eliminarlo?!- se asustaron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

-¡E-Espera, Raquel!- le pidió Jack, a lo que ella lo miró de reojo- ¡N-No hay que eliminarlo! ¡Ya lo derroté!- le señaló, levantándose costosamente.

-Dame una razón para no eliminarlo- le pidió seria la mujer de piel morena, haciéndolo tragar- Sé que es normal que, siendo un _I.A._ como él, te _incomode_ ver que se elimine a uno como tú, pero es necesario, a menos a que tengas un medio para capturarlo- sentenció, seria.

-¡Tenemos el _Digital Cube_ de V-mon!-señaló Gumdramon, a lo que el dragón azul-grisáceo sacó el objeto de data.

-Eh… Tenemos un _problemón_\- admitió sonriendo incomodo V-mon, extrañando al grupo.

-¿C-Cuál?- preguntó con cuidado Tagiru.

-Jijiji. A-Al parecer la data de Klinge y Fang es tan extensa que han ocupado todo el _disco duro_ de mi _Digital Cube_\- sonrió V-mon, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedaron mirando Tagiru, Jack y Gumdramon.

-¡¿Y-Y no tienes otro?!- preguntó el joven- ¡A-Antes habías mencionado algo de una _oferta_ sobre si comprabas dos de esas cosas te daban audífonos o algo así!- recordó.

-Pues… se me quedó el segundo en mi casita… junto con mis audifonitos- sonrió V-mon, solo para recibir un martillazo en la cabeza, dado por Gumdramon.

-¡¿Por qué a veces eres tan inútil?!- reclamó enfadado el pequeño.

-Entonces, no es posible capturarlo- murmuró MidoriGumon, tomando la atención de su hermano- Habrá que…- miró a Klauen, que les rugía, enfurecido y cansado-… _Eliminarlo_-

-¡No vamos a matar a nadie!- aseguró de inmediato Tagiru, y se asustó cuando Raquel apuntó al _I.A._ con su pistola- ¡NO!- se puso frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos- ¡SERÁ NUESTRO ENEMIGO, PERO NO PLANEO QUE QUITEMOS UNA VIDA!-

-… ¿Vida…?- Raquel frunció el ceño, mirando al joven- Los _I.A._ no son _seres vivos_. Son solo datos a los que le han dado una personalidad, y eso Jack lo sabe muy bien- miró de reojo a la liebre, quien frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¡JACK ES UN SER VIVO!- le gritó enfadado Tagiru- ¡Y MI AMIGO!-

-… Claro que está vivo…- gruñó Klauen, tomando su atención y la del resto, especialmente la de Jack- ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTÁS, MALDITO! ¡EN CAMBIO NOSOTROS, LOS VERDADEROS _I.A…_!-apretó su puño, enfurecido- **¡NO ME TENGAS PENA, MALDITO!-** exigió.

-¡NO TE TENGO PENA!- aseguró Jack, dando unos pasos, quedando algo cerca de su enemigo, que le gruñó fieramente- ¡ES SOLO QUE PUEDO COMPRENDER TU SITUACIÓN!-

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS…?!-sonrió con sorna Klauen- ¡YO NO ESTOY NI VIVO NI MUERTO!- le rugió, enfurecido- ¡SOY _ARTIFICIAL…! _¡PERO SI TE MATO…! ¡A TI O A CUALQUIERA…! ¡SERÉ REAL!-

-¡LOS _I.A._ YA SON REALES!- aseguró Jack, apretando los puños- ¡Cuando combatí contigo me di cuenta…! ¡También cuando pelee antes contra Klinge…! ¡La razón de que sean tan salvajes…! ¡ES QUE AMBOS QUIEREN SENTIRSE VIVOS!-sentenció, a lo que el tigre gruñó amenazadoramente, enfurecido.

-¡¿Y QUÉ PUEDE COMPRENDER ALGUIEN _QUE REALMENTE ESTÁ VIVO?!- _exigió saber enfurecido Klauen, a lo que Jack apretó los dientes, enojado.

-¡HE VIVIDO PRÁCTICAMENTE TODA MI VIDA PENSANDO QUE NO ESTABA _EXACTAMENTE VIVO!_-le gritó Jack, sorprendiéndolo un poco, al igual que a Tagiru- ¡ENTIENDO LO QUE PASAS...! ¡HACER COSAS POR QUERER SENTIRTE PARTE DE ESTE MUNDO…! ¡Y NO SOLO ALGO EXCLUIDO, ALGO FRAGMENTADO…!- apretó con fuerza sus puños- ¡Yo también lo hice…! También intenté hacer cosas para sentirme vivo… Intentar hacer amigos… para solo ser excluido por mi apariencia…- bajó las orejas, preocupando a Tagiru-… Antes pensaba que si era conocido por otros humanos… por otros niños, en mi verdadera forma… sería aceptado, y me sentiría como un _ser vivo…_ ¡NO SOMOS DIFERENTES, KLAUEN! ¡Y SÉ QUE POR ESTO MISMO ACEPTAS LAS ÓRDENES DE TU CREADORA!- aseguró, mirando serio al tigre- ¡PARA SENTIRTE VIVO! ¡POR ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PODRÍA SIQUIERA ELIMINARTE A TI, O A KLINGE O FANG! ¡PORQUE SERÍA ELIMINARME A MI MISMO!- sentenció, serio.

-… Jack…- murmuró preocupado Gumdramon, mientras Tagiru fruncía el ceño, igual de preocupado.

El gruñido del tigre, de a poco, comenzó a disminuir, mientras bajaba la mirada, con las orejas gachas.

-… Maldito…- gruñó, a lo que Jack suspiró levemente, y le tendió la mano, para su sorpresa.

-Ambos estamos vivos- le aseguró la liebre- Y estoy seguro que ni tú, Fang, y el matón de Klinge se sienten _realmente vivos_ haciendo los trabajos de Topacio… Tal vez los construyeron para la guerra… pero son ustedes realmente quienes deben tener su propia mentalidad para poder vivir-

-… ¿Intentas decirme que vaya en contra de Topacio…?- gruñó Klauen- ¡No me cae muy bien, pero es como nuestra madre!-

-Algún día, los hijos deben dejar las faldas de sus madres- le aseguró Jack, serio, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Yo…- frunció el ceño, recordando a _Aonuma Hinata_\- Te puedo asegurar que es difícil… pero es _parte de la vida…-_sentenció, serio.

El tigre frunció el ceño, y miró con sus ojos azules a la liebre de ojos celestes, que le sonrió levemente.

-No vamos a eliminarte ni nada… pero tampoco quiero seguir peleando… Estamos dañando a otros seres como nosotros…- le aseguró Jack.

-_T-Tsch…_\- Klauen frunció el ceño- Me lo pensaré… si sacan a mis _hermanos_ de ese cubo- gruñó.

Lo que dijo hizo sonreír a Tagiru y a Gumdramon, quienes intercambiaron mirada, y se alegraron al ver que Raquel bajó su arma, seria.

-¡¿Sacarlos…?!- comenzó a patalear V-mon, hasta que MidoriGumon y Gumdramon le dieron tal codazo en conjunto que lo dejaron adolorido en el piso.

Jack sonrió.

-Ser el hermanos mayor es bastante complicado- sentenció.

El tigre bufó molesto, y, lentamente, su mano se levantó, dispuesto a tomar la de la liebre, pero, en un rápido movimiento, lo empujó, a lo que en el segundo siguiente una flecha morada impactó en su espalda, para horror de Tagiru.

-¡KLAUEN!- gritaron Tagiru y Jack, mientras los digimon y Raquel estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

Jack cayó sentado, mirando sorprendido y asustado como Klauen caía de rodillas, con aquella flecha atravesando su pecho, haciendo que comenzara a ser rodeado de data azul.

-O-Oye… Es una broma, ¿verdad…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz la liebre, horrorizado.

-… Je… jeje…- a pesar de la herida, el tigre rió levemente, para sorpresa de Jack- D-Desde que… fui creado… obedecía órdenes sin parar…- miró con sorna a la liebre- Y ahora, por primera vez, casi desobedezco una de esas órdenes…- sonrió levemente-… y pensar en eso, me hace sentir… vivo…- admitió, comenzando a caer.

-¡KLAUEN!- Jack lo sujetó de los hombros, pero el contacto fue suficiente para que el cuerpo del tigre se desintegrara en datos azules, para horror del ojiceleste, quien se quedó quieto, sin habla.

Tagiru abrió los ojos, horrorizado, mientras Gumdramon estaba quieto, horrorizado.

Klauen… había… ¿muerto…?

Jack miró sus manos vacías, horrorizado, sintiendo como comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente…

Acababa de volver… a presenciar una muerte… y… no pudo hacer nada… **nada para evitarlo…**

-¡Alguien está cerca!- avisó seria Raquel, comenzando a mirar para todos lados.

-¡Maldición…!- gruñó enfadado V-mon, consciente al igual que MidoriGumon que habían eliminado a Klauen con esa flecha por su acción.

-… P-Pero… él… estaba…- murmuró Gumdramon, horrorizado, observando el lugar donde había desaparecido el _I.A…_

Tagiru apretó sus puños y dientes, comenzando a temblar.

-¡Jack! ¡Atento!- le dijo seria Raquel, pero la liebre no la escuchó. Él seguía sentado de rodilla en el lugar en donde Klauen había desaparecido, horrorizado.

Jack se mordió el labio, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, hasta notar que la flecha que había eliminado al tigre estaba frente a él. Fue entonces que notó que algo pequeño y brillante revoloteaba cerca, sin hacer ruido, aterrizando en la punta de la flecha morada, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño…

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- gritó enojado Tagiru, mirando para todos lados, lo cual tomó la atención de su compañero- ¡APARECETE…! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE…?! ¡ATACAR A KLAUEN SOLO PORQUE IBA A _PENSAR POR SI MISMO…!_-apretó los puños, enojado- ¡APARECETE!- exigió.

Entonces, se quedó quieto como los demás al escuchar el sonido de algo siendo perforado, por lo que de inmediato se dio vuelta, para ver, horrorizado, a una criatura alta con su cuerpo compuesto de diamante morado de un ojo verde, con uno de sus brazos puntiagudos levantado, el cual atravesaba el cuerpo inerte de Jack.

Tagiru se quedó helado, abriendo completamente los ojos, horrorizado…

-¡JACK!-

* * *

Taiki frunció el ceño al sentir una sensación húmeda en la mejilla. Abrió apenas los ojos, pero el polvo que había alrededor le hizo toser, sintiendo su cuerpo algo entumecido.

-¡Taiki!- escuchó, a lo que abrió los ojos, para ver el rostro de Shoutmon, quien parecía estar asustado, pero, al verlo reaccionar, suspiró, aliviado.

-¿Shout… mon?- murmuró el joven con débil voz, cansado- ¿E-Eh? ¿C-Ciel?- miró a la gatita a su lado, quien le lamía la mejilla.

La gatita ploma maulló, ronroneando.

-Me-Me preocupaste- admitió el dragón, agachándose a su lado, acariciando la cabeza de la felina.

-Yo…- murmuró Taiki, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, para percatarse de que estaban dentro de un enorme campo de data dorado, el cual impedía que unos escombros los aplastaran- ¿Qué es…?-

-Mi padre volvió a protegernos- le dijo Shoutmon, sacando de su bolsillo la _DigiMemory _de Omegamon, la cual irradiaba una agradable aura dorada.

Ciel miró el objeto brilloso y movió su patita hacia arriba, queriendo agarrarlo, a lo que el digimon volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Omegamon…?- Taiki iba a sentarse, pero desistió de inmediato, gimiendo de dolor al haber intentado moverse.

-¡N-No te muevas!- le pidió Shoutmon- K-Kokoromon sanó parte de tu herida- le informó- Pero, ahora, está centrándose en Saburo-miró para un lado, preocupado.

-¿He-Herida…?- Taiki lo miró sin entender, sentándose con sumo cuidado, a lo que su compañero lo ayudó.

Entonces, Taiki se percató que tenía amarrado en el abdomen la bufanda amarilla de Shoutmon, la cual estaba impregnada con unas manchas de sangre en el costado, en donde sentía un dolor punzante.

-Kokoromon logró detener la hemorragia a tiempo- le explicó Shoutmon, mientras Taiki, entre sorprendido y serio, se dio toques en el costado-… Je, creo que ahora le debo más que la vida- admitió, a lo que su amigo lo miró, sonriendo cansado- ¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-E-Estoy bien… S-Solo fue la impresión-aseguró el joven, acariciando la cabeza de Ciel- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás herido?- le preguntó.

-… Je, no es nada- Shoutmon se miró el brazo, el cual tenía un corte superficial- No es tanto como D'arcmon…- admitió, volviendo a mirar en la dirección de antes.

Taiki frunció levemente el ceño, y miró a la misma dirección que su compañero, para ver, a unos metros, a Vormundmon sentado de rodillas cerca de Delta A, Ranamon, y Kokoromon. Al darse cuenta que la _V-mon_ estaba usando sus poderes curativos en alguien, entrecerró los ojos para poder ver, quedándose horrorizado al ver que la digimon estaba ateniendo a Saburo, quien estaba inconsciente, con una gran mancha de sangre en la cabeza…

-¡SABURO!- gritó, horrorizado, tomando de inmediato la atención de los digimon.

-T-Taiki…- Kokoromon, al verlo despierto, no pudo evitar sonreír, ignorando los rasguños que tenía en el cuerpo.

-¡S-Saburo!- el joven intentó levantarse para acercarse, pero desistió por el dolor en su costado.

-¡Espera, Taiki!- le pidió Shoutmon, sujetándolo de los hombros.

-¡Kokoromon, ¿cómo está Saburo?!- le preguntó el joven, asustado por su amigo.

-E-Es solo una contusión…- aseguró la digimon naranja- Pe-Pero es una herida profunda. Tengo que atenderla de inmediato sino…- miró preocupada a Saburo.

Vormundmon apretó los puños, temblando levemente…

Se había concentrado en proteger al Rey, Kokoromon, y a Taiki, dejando a un lado a Saburo, confiando en que D'arcmon pudiera cuidarlo… Y este fue el resultado…

**Patético…**

Taiki se fijó en el temblor del caballero, por lo que frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Y D'arcmon? ¿Y Wizardmon?- miró para todos lados, notando la ausencia de ambos, ignorando que Ciel se subió a su regazo, maullando.

-Están en el xros loader de Saburo- se le acercó Delta A, a lo que el joven notó que el dragón tenía lastimado el hombro- Cuando caímos, uno de los escombros dañó una de las alas de D'arcmon-san, así que está recuperando-

-¿Solo un ala…?- Taiki no pudo evitar extrañarse por eso.

_-Taiki, para los digimon angelicales como D'arcmon, las alas son una extremidad sumamente delicada-_ le explicó Jijimon, en el xros loader, por lo que sacó el objeto de su bolsillo- _También son parte de su poder. Si un ala es dañada, no solo se enfrentan a un gran dolor, sino que también se ven afectado sus poderes hasta que la herida sea curada-_

Al escuchar eso, Taiki frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Wizardmon descansa en el xros loader- Ranamon se agachó al lado de Kokoromon, quien se concentraba en sanar a Saburo- Tal vez no pueda curarse ahí, pero al menos está a salvo-

-…- Taiki frunció el ceño- Nos atacaron los _Semi-Digitales_, ¿verdad?- miró a Delta A, preocupado.

-Supongo. Esa cosa era un Kopierer, así que no lo dudo- admitió el dragón, serio- Pero me sorprende que haya sido solo uno-murmuró, pensativo.

-… Kopierer…- murmuró Taiki, tomando la atención de Shoutmon-… No era solo eso- aseguró, tomando la atención de los digimon, incluso de Vormundmon, quien lo miró de reojo- Pude sentirlo… No, pude ver su mirada…- acarició el lomo de Ciel-… Era _Whispered-_

-_¡¿EH?!_\- se sorprendieron Lillymon, Starmon, Revolmon, ChibiKamemon, los Pickmons y los PawnChessmon.

-¡¿Whispered?!- se sorprendió Vormundmon, en cambio Delta A, Ranamon y Kokoromon intercambiaron mirada, sin entender.

-¿Whis… pered…?- murmuró Shoutmon, sorprendido- ¿Estás seguro?- miró hacia arriba.

-Sí. Tal vez el color del ojo era diferente… Pero esa mirada…- Taiki apretó levemente un puño- Sentí que estaba viendo a Whispered-

-¿Whispered?-Delta A comenzó a meditar- Como que he escuchado ese nombre antes…-

-A mí también me parece…- meditó Ranamon.

-Whispered es el virus que Bagramon le instaló a Apollomon-sama, el actual Ministro del _País en las Nubes_, cuando fue un _General de la Muerte_\- les explicó Vormundmon, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡¿Ese virus…?!- se sorprendió Delta A.

-¿E-Eso quiere decir…?- Ranamon tragó saliva- ¿Vo-Volvieron a los _Generales de la Muerte_ en Kopierer…? ¡GHA! ¡JEFA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE NOS FUISTE?!- se restregó la cabeza, asustada.

Eso sorprendió a Taiki, Shoutmon, Kokoromon y Vormundmon.

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon la miró, sorprendida, sin dejar de curar a Saburo- ¿S-Sam se fue? ¿A-A dónde?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-P-Pues…- su amiga comenzó a jugar con los dedos, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Kokoromon, pero por ahora no podremos decir nada- se disculpó Delta A, a lo que la digimon naranja asintió, entendiendo que la información debía reservarse.

-¿Se ha ido…?- Taiki frunció levemente el ceño, preocupado, hasta que sintieron un temblor en el exterior, mientras los escombros que eran detenidos por el campo de data de Omegamon se movían levemente-¿Qué fue…?-

-Deben de estar atacando los escombros desde el exterior- murmuró Shoutmon, levantándose.

"_Maldición…"_ el dragón apretó con fuerza sus puños _"El edificio en el que estábamos se derrumbó y nos dejó aquí encerrados… Lo que me molesta es si esos tipos atacaron a los humanos que estaban evacuando… O si algún escombro los lastimó…"_ apretó sus colmillos, enojado.

-Estamos rodeados, ¿no?- Delta A frunció el ceño, serio- Rey, ¿cuánto tiempo durará el escudo?- le preguntó al digimon, que lo miró de reojo.

-No lo sé… Pero no creo que mucho. Ya han sido dos escudos en una noche- recordó Shoutmon, mirando la _DigiMemory _en su mano.

-…- Taiki frunció el ceño, meditando la situación- Cuando salgamos, nos enfrentaremos al enemigo- informó, tomando la atención de los digimon- No sabemos cuántos _Semi-Digitales_ están tras los escombros, ni si Forward y su grupo nos alcanzaron… Tendremos que pelear- sentenció, y miró a Shoutmon, quien asintió, serio.

-_Taiki-dono_. _Déjenos_ _a nosotros evacuar a los civiles_\- le pidió Knigthmon, tomando la atención de ambos compañeros.

-_No somos rivales para tipos como estos, pero podemos ayudar en algo_-aseguró Pinocchimon, a lo que Starmon y Revolmon asintieron.

-_Haremos lo necesario_\- aseguró Spadamon, y Lunamon asintió.

-Gracias, chicos- sonrió Taiki, agradecido.

-El _Xros Heart_ es muy unido- murmuró Ranamon, a lo que Delta A asintió.

Vormundmon frunció el ceño, y miró como Kokoromon usaba sus poderes curativos en Saburo, quien fruncía el ceño a veces.

-Entonces, Spadamon, Lunamon, ChibiKamemon- los llamó Shoutmon, a lo que los tres digimon salieron del xros loader- Yo me enfrentaré al enemigo al salir de aquí-les informó, serio- Los demás van a evacuar o ayudar a los humanos que se vean en peligro, así que quiero que ustedes mantengan segura a Kokoromon- les pidió.

-Sí- asintió el digimon gato, ignorando que Ciel se le acercó, queriendo jugar con su cola.

-¡Entendido-kame!- asintió ChibiKamemon al igual que Lunamon.

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon miró extrañada al dragón rojo, que la miró, sonriendo levemente.

-No quiero que pelees. Además, debes sanar a Saburo- le recordó, acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿y Taiki?- se preocupó la digimon naranja.

-Estaré bien- aseguró el joven, levantándose con cuidado- Me sanaste lo suficientemente bien, y ahora debes hacer lo mismo con Saburo- le pidió.

-Pelearemos en esta zona, y sé que el estado de Saburo es delicado, así que no podremos trasladarlo hasta que lo sanes lo suficiente-le explicó Shoutmon, agachándose a su lado, tendiéndole la _DigiMemory _de Omegamon, sorprendiéndola-Por eso, debes dedicarte a sanarlo sin importar lo que pase en el combate. Confía en mí. Los protegeré- le prometió, serio.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió la digimon naranja, tomando la _DigiMemory_\- ¡Haré lo que pueda!- aseguró, concentrándose en sanar.

Shoutmon sonrió, y miró preocupado a Saburo, quien respiraba suavemente. Miró a Vormundmon, quien miraba el rostro del joven, serio.

-Vormundmon, ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo?- le pidió el dragón a su guardaespaldas, tomando su atención-

-…-el caballero lo miró, después a Saburo, y apretó levemente el puño- ¡Sí!- asintió, mirando decidido al Rey.

-También ayudaré en el combate- informó Delta A- Ranamon, tu ayudarás en la evacuación-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué los hombres siempre sacan a las mujeres de las peleas?- bufó la digimon, a lo que su amigo suspiró.

-Entonces, estamos listos- sentenció Taiki, mirando su xros loader y después a Shoutmon, quien se le acercó.

-Vamos, General- asintió su amigo.

-Sí- asintió el joven- _¡Xros Heart!_ ¡Prepárense!- levantó el aparato rojo.

-_¡SÍ!-_

* * *

El movimiento de la calle estaba detenido, no solo a causa del derrumbamiento de un edificio, el cual había dejado a varias personas tiradas en el piso, heridas; sino también por aquellos dos seres de diamante morado que levitaban en el cielo.

El _Semi-Digital_ de ojo gris había hecho emerger de su espalda látigos morados, con los cuales golpeaba fuertemente los escombros donde estaban enterrados sus enemigos. En cambio, el de ojo negro, Whispered, observaba en silencio la situación, hasta voltearse y mirar a LadyDevimon y Tactimon acercarse levitando, con Forward y Mercurio en la espalda de cada uno.

-¿E-Esos son…?- murmuró sorprendido Mercurio, mientras Tactimon se detenía, serio.

-_Tsch_\- Forward frunció el ceño, enojado- Los _Semi-Digitale_sde Topacio…- apretó su puño, molesto al ver que dos de aquellas criaturas habían entrado a la misión.

"_Forward está despidiendo odio~"_ pensó LadyDevimon, embargada _"No solo está en mi espalda, sino que también su alma oscura está enfurecida~ ¡Soy ~fe~liz~!_"se abrazó, sonriendo sonrojada, sin darse cuenta que Mercurio la quedó mirando, algo azul al ver que había entrado en ese… _extraño estado…_

-Los _Semi-Digitales…_\- Tactimon frunció el ceño- Veo que lograron desarrollar sus antiguas formas de vida, Gravimon, Whispered-

-_**TACTIMON… GENERAL BAGRA ARMY-**_habló Whispered, para sorpresa de Forward, LadyDevimon y Mercurio- _**TRAIDOR…-**_

-¿Habló…?- murmuró sorprendido el joven.

-¿Yo traidor?- Tactimon frunció el ceño- Soy consciente de que antes querías traicionar a Bagramon-sama… Pero, fuiste derrotado por _Kudou Taiki_, y ahora estás en esta forma. Espero seas de utilidad para el resurgimiento de Bagramon-sama- sentenció, observando como Gravimon seguía atacando los escombros.

-_**…**_\- Whispered entrecerró su único ojo negro, y miró a Kai, sorprendiéndolo un poco-_**TE REBAJAS… CON HUMANO**_-

-_Mph_. No escucharé lo que diga un virus-aseguró el samurái, lo cual sorprendió al joven.

-Los del _Xros Heart_ están allí abajo, ¿verdad?- murmuró Forward, mirando los escombros a los que atacaba Gravimon.

_**-VENGANZA… KUDOU TAIKI**_-murmuraba Gravimon, sin dejar de sacudir sus látigos.

-_Tsch_. Al parecer estas cosas solo son idiotas - murmuró el hombre.

-¡Lo que digas, Forward~!- asintió LadyDevimon.

Entonces, de los escombros comenzaron a desprenderse unos rayos de luz dorada, tomando la atención de los miembros del _Proyecto Iluminati_, y de aquellas personas que no podían moverse a causa del miedo y sus heridas.

-¿Eso es…?- murmuró Tactimon, enfundando su espada- Ya veo… Ellos _han regresado_\- comprendió.

Los escombros, a causa de la luz, desaparecieron formando una gran ventisca, para después desaparecer y mostrar un gran agujero, en el cual estaban OmegaShoutmon, Taiki, Vormundmon, Delta A, Ranamon y todos los digimon del _Xros Heart_ de pie, preparados.

Las personas heridas en la calle miraron sorprendidas la aparición de aquellas criaturas en donde antes un edificio se había derrumbado.

-Siguen vivos, ¿no?- murmuró Mercurio, serio.

"_Al parecer…"_ Tactimon frunció el ceño, apreciando que la mirada de Taiki no tenía duda alguna, mirándolo seriamente _"Realmente regresó"_

-_**¡KUDOU TAIKI!**_\- rugió Gravimon, abalanzándose a los digimon, pero, para su sorpresa, OmegaShoutmon apareció frente a él, y, blandiendo con fuerza su espada de fuego, lo lanzó a varios metros en el aire.

-Entonces, Gravimon, ¿verdad?- OmegaShoutmon lo miró de reojo, y después al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo negro, que lo miraba en silencio- Y Whispered… Miren en lo que han terminado- frunció el ceño- No les permitiré seguir dañando el mundo humano- aseguró, preparando su espada.

El Kopierer ladeó la cabeza, y, con rapidez, se abalanzó al dragón dorado, quien detuvo sus brazos de diamante con su espada.

-¡Tiene una abertura!- le señaló molesto Forward a LadyDevimon.

-¡Entendido…!- la mujer demonio se abalanza a OmegaShoutmon si no se ve obligada a esquivar el puñetazo de Delta Arresterdramon- ¡GRRRR! ¡Detesto que me interrumpan!-aseguró, enfadada.

-_Tsch_\- el dragón preparó sus puños, y volvió a abalanzarse a la digimon oscura y al humano…

Tactimon miró de reojo ese combate, serio.

-¡Cuidado!- le avisó Kai, puesto que Vormundmon se les abalanzó con su lanza en mano, pero el samurái detuvo su arma con su espada, creando una onda de aire, a lo que el rubio se sujetó a la capa de su compañero.

-¿Has venido por una revancha, _guardaespaldas?_\- le preguntó Tactimon.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con un tipo como tú- aseguró el caballero, frunciendo el ceño enojado, con sus manos sujetando su lanza con mucha fuerza, lo cual notó su enemigo- ¡Ahora mismo…! ¡TE ELIMINARÉ!-

* * *

-¡Ahora, es nuestra oportunidad!- ordenó Jijimon al resto de los digimon del _Xros Heart_ y a Ranamon-¡Saquemos a los humanos de aquí!-

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos, saltando fuera del agujero entre los escombros, comenzando a ayudar a los civiles, quienes aún estaban sorprendidos.

-Kokoromon-chan, ¿cómo sigue Saburo?- Lunamon se acercó a su amiga, quien seguía atendiendo al joven, mientras Ciel y ChibiKamemon los miraban, una curiosa y el otro preocupado.

-… Pronto lo lograré- aseguró la V-mon naranja, sin desconcentrarse.

-Aun así… Estamos en desventaja- murmuró Spadamon, al lado de Taiki, quien frunció el ceño.

"_Tenemos peleando a OmegaShoutmon contra Whispered, Delta Arresterdramon contra LadyDevimon y Vormundmon se encarga de Tactimon… Cuando Gravimon regrese se tornará difícil el combate"_ Taiki apretó los puños, mirando serio los combates en el cielo.

-_**¡KUDOU TAIKI!**_\- escuchó, por lo que como los demás observaron acercarse velozmente a Gravimon, sacudiendo con fuerza sus látigos, sin importarle que dañaba los edificios de la calle con ese movimiento.

-¡Se recuperó más rápido de lo que preví!- se sorprendió Taiki.

Kokoromon levantó la mirada, asustada.

-¡Cuidado!- Spadamon se puso frente al joven, sacando su espada, pero se sorprendió como el resto cuando OmegaShoutmon apareció por detrás de Gravimon, agarrando con fuerza uno de sus látigos, deteniéndolo, y, con un impulso de su brazo, lo lanzó contra Whispered, quien había intentado aprovechar esa oportunidad, chocando con fuerza contra el _Semi-Digital_, ambos siendo impactados contra la carretera a varios metros, para sorpresa de Taiki y los demás.

-¿S-Shoutmon…?- murmuró Kokoromon, sorprendida, mientras el dragón aterrizaba en la calle.

-…- OmegaShoutmon la miró de reojo- Te lo prometí: los protegeré- le recordó, sonriéndole.

-S-Sí…- asintió la digimon, mientras Spadamon bajaba su arma, algo aliviado de que los hubieran ayudado a tiempo.

Taiki sonrió, y, al igual que su compañero, observó como los _Semi-Digitales_ se incorporaban, girando a veces su cabeza de diamantes…

* * *

Tagiru se quedó helado, abriendo completamente los ojos, horrorizado, observando como aquella criatura de diamante tenía, atravesándolo con su brazo levantado, a Jack…

-¡JACK!-gritó, horrorizado.

-¡JACK!- gritó Gumdramon, asustado y horrorizado.

-_¡JACK-SAN!-_gritó asustado Betsumon, dentro del xros loader, mientras el resto de los digimon estaban helados.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esa cosa…?!- V-mon desenvainó su espada de inmediato, mientras Raquel apuntaba al _Semi-Digital_ con su arma.

-¿Un… Kopierer…?- murmuró MidoriGumon.

-… Suelta…- escuchó que decía Gumdramon, por lo que miró a su hermano, quien seguía mirando el cuerpo inerte de Jack.

El dragón apretó sus colmillos y Tagiru apretó sus puños, mientras una luz comenzó a salir del xros loader en su bolsillo.

-¡SUELTA A JACK!-gritaron enfurecidos Tagiru y Gumdramon.

El pequeño se abalanzó de inmediato al Kopierer, al mismo tiempo que era rodeado de data, evolucionando a _Arresterdramon_.

-¡¿Evolucionó sin comando?!- se sorprendió V-mon, mientras Raquel miraba sorprendida la evolución, al igual que MidoriGumon…

-¡QUE LO SUELTES!- rugió enfurecido Arresterdramon, sacudiendo su puño con la intención de darle un puñetazo al _Semi-Digital_, pero, para su sorpresa, este desapareció en un brillo morado, a lo que Jack casi cae al suelo si el dragón no derrapa y lo agarra a tiempo- ¡JACK!- miró asustado a su amigo, pero abrió los ojos, horrorizado al ver el ensangrentado agujero en el pecho de este…

-¡JACK!- Tagiru corrió hacia Arresterdramon, mientras V-mon y MidoriGumon se sorprendían al ver como desapareció el enemigo.

-¡¿D-Desapareció?!- se quedó sorprendido el dragón azul-grisáceo, mirando para todos lados al igual que el dragón verde.

-¡No! ¡Aún sigue en la zona!- le aseguró Raquel, acomodándose los lentes, los cuales habían tomado una tonalidad morada, analizando el lugar- Al parecer puede controlar la proporción de su tamaño a su antojo-informó.

-¡¿Se vuelve chiquito?!- se quedó atónito V-mon- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es?!-exigió saber, mientras MidoriGumon miraba para todos lados, entrecerrando los ojos, atento a cualquier cosa.

-Ustedes los digimon también pueden controlar su tamaño al evolucionar- le señaló Raquel, ignorándolo.

-¡Que ruda!- se ofendió V-mon.

-¡JACK!- Tagiru se acercó a Arresterdramon, quien seguía viendo sin habla a Jack- ¡¿C-Cómo está Jack?!- le preguntó, hasta que su compañero cayó de rodillas, quedándose sin habla al ver la grave herida en su amigo- ¡JACK!- se asustó al ver el estado de la liebre, abriendo los ojos, horrorizado.

-¡RÁPIDO, TAGIRU! ¡HAY QUE ENTRARLO AL XROS LOADER!- le aseguró asustado el dragón morado.

-¡S-SÍ!- Tagiru sacó su xros loader y apuntó con él a Jack, pero, aun así, no logró hacerlo entrar- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!-miró el objeto, asustado.

-_¡¿P-por qué Jack-san no entra?!_-se asustó Betsumon.

-_Debería poder entrar aunque esté inconsciente-_murmuró Jokermon, sorprendido.

-_… No está inconsciente…_\- murmuró serio Sephirotmon tomando de inmediato la atención de los digimon en el xros loader, de Tagiru y Arresterdramon.

-¿Qué… cosa…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz el dragón morado- ¡EXPLÍCATE, SEPHIROTMON!-

-_Hay heridas que el xros loader puede curar-_lo calló Dragomon, dejándolo quieto-_…_ _Y esto… no…- _

Pagumon dejó de rebotar, asustado, mientras Betsumon bajaba la mirada, con el labio temblando, y MetalTyranomon soltó un leve gemido…

V-mon y MidoriGumon miraron de inmediato al dragón y al joven después de escuchar lo dicho por Dragomon, Raquel, en cambio, seguía mirando para todos lados en busca del enemigo, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza su puño…

-¿Qué…?- murmuró Tagiru, mirando atónito la pantalla del aparato, y después a Jack, quien parecía dormido, a pesar del rastro de sangre en su boca y en su pecho-… ¿Qué…?- se le resbaló el xros loader, haciendo que este cayera con un sonido seco al piso, sintiendo como le embargaba una sensación de vacío.

-Jack… ¿Jack está…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Arresterdramon, mirando horrorizado a su amigo, comenzando a sentir la situación como algo irreal.

-¡Jack! ¡Despierta, Jack!- Tagiru comenzó a zarandear a la liebre, pero este no abrió los ojos- ¡E-Está herida no es nada! ¡Vamos, Jack! ¡POR FAVOR, JACK, ABRE LOS OJOS!- le pidió, ignorando que unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro-¡DESPIERTA, JACK!- suplicó, mordiéndose el labio.

No podía ser real… No debía serlo… Jack, su amigo… Su querido amigo…

"_-Así se habla, __chico googles__\- le sonrió la liebre._

_-Ah, sigues llamándome así- le reprochó Tagiru- ¡Al menos llámame __"Súper Estrella googles"!__\- pidió dándose aire._

_-…- Jack lo quedó mirando- __Bebé googles-_

_-¡AH! ¡Acabas de actuar como Luke!- le señaló Tagiru, ofendido, a lo que él miró para otro lado mostrando la lengua- ¡JACK!-"_

Jack…

"_Jack los miró serio, suspiró, y estacionó la moto ahí mismo, tomando la atención de Tagiru._

_-Al parecer llegaras tarde a clases- le mencionó el adolescente, quitándose el casco._

_El comentario hizo sonreír a Tagiru."_

Jack…

"_-L-Lo siento…- Tagiru se sentó, restregándose un ojo- O-Oye, Jack-_

_-¿Sí? Te escucho- habló el joven debajo de las sabanas, fastidiado._

_-Es que… Es que siento que algo falta…- admitió el niño de mechón rojo._

_Jack, algo fastidiado, se quitó la sabana del rostro, para ver que Tagiru estaba algo extrañado consigo mismo, por lo que suspiró, y miró al techo._

_-Tal vez te quedó sabor amargo con todo esto- le sugirió, tomando su atención- Te rescatamos a ti y al resto de esos niños, pero ellos perdieron sus __Code Xros__. Viste como Forward lastimaba a Kokoromon, y Cuernomon perdió un brazo durante el combate. Sin contar también el hecho de que el gato de esa niña se volvió un __cyborg__, simplemente porque estuvo al borde de la muerte…- no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente- Tagiru, esto no fue una victoria. Fue una victoria amarga-_

_-…- el joven miró sus piernas, preocupado-… ¿No te sientes mal con eso?-_

_-Más o menos…- admitió Jack- Si lo piensas, si no hubiera perdido contra Klinge la primera vez, tal vez no te habrían secuestrado a ti, ni a la niña, o la segunda vez, ese tipejo no hubiera llevado a Kokoromon con Forward, y ella no habría tenido que vivir una mala experiencia…- suspiró, rascándose la punta de la nariz-… Soy un asco-_

_-… Jack- Tagiru lo miró, sorprendido- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Si eres genial~!- le señaló, con estrellas en los ojos y expulsando un poco de humo de la nariz, extrañando al peliblanco- ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo conducir una moto, ni pelear mano a mano como tú! ¡¿Y te consideras un pésimo combatiente?!-_

_-N-Nunca dije eso…- lo quedó mirando Jack, sintiendo que el niño fallaba al intentar animarlo- Además yo no peleo mano a mano, yo boxeo- le aclaró._

_-¿Eh?- parpadeó Tagiru, sorprendido- ¡¿Tu boxeas?!-_

_-N-Nunca te has dado cuenta mi estilo de pelea, ¿verdad?- lo quedó mirando Jack, a lo que el niño negó varias veces con la cabeza- Me lo temía…-suspiró fastidiado._

_-¡Que genial! ¡¿Quién te enseñó a boxear?!- preguntó Tagiru, entusiasmado._

_-N-No es tan genial… Pero, bueno, me enseñó Luke- admitió el peliblanco, como si no fuera la gran cosa._

_-Genial… ¡Genial! ¡Luke te ha entrenado a ti y a Samanta! ¡Quiero que me entrene a mi~!- admitió revolcándose de la emoción, haciendo que el joven lo quedara mirando, para después sonreír levemente."_

Tagiru se mordió el labio, sintiendo que le ardían los ojos y le dolía el pecho.

Jack era más que un compañero, más que un amigo… Era… Era como la figura del hermano mayor que nunca tuvo… Con su leve sarcasmo, su ligera forma de ver las cosas, el apoyarlo en lo que podía, en aceptar varias de sus tonterías y caprichos, su sentido de responsabilidad con sus hermanas menores y con los jóvenes del _Xros Heart_…

-¡JACK!-sin poder aguantarlo más, lloró y gritó de dolor, abrazando a la liebre- ¡Ja-Jack!-hipó, gimiendo.

-J-Ja…ck…- gimió Arresterdramon, sujetando con brazos temblorosos el cuerpo de su amigo- No… No…- gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas cursaban su rostro- ¡JACK!- gritó, bajando la cabeza, con dolorosas lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas, hipando.

MidoriGumon, al ver como se derrumbó su hermano, se mordió el labio, apretando los puños…

V-mon frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta, junto con Raquel, de un pequeño brillo que flotaba encima de un techo dañado. Entonces, del brillo apareció el _Semi-Digital_ de antes, para sorpresa de los presentes, incluso de Tagiru y Arresterdramon.

-¡P-Pensé que era una mosca pero resultó ese tipo…!- murmuró enfurecido V-mon, preparando su arma al igual que Raquel.

-… Apareció… de golpe…- murmuró Tagiru, sin soltar a Jack-… Atacando así, nadie lo vería… -

-Entonces… así… así…- Arresterdramon sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de la liebre- **Así atacó a Jack**_**-**_gruñó, enfurecido, mirando con odio a la criatura.

-_**… UNO… MENOS**_\- habló el Kopierer de ojo verde, el cual parecía desprender una satisfacción al ver la escena.

-¡¿Ha-Habla?!- se sorprendió V-mon, mientras Raquel y MidoriGumon fruncían el ceño.

-… ¿Y qué con eso…?- escucharon, y miraron a Tagiru, quien se incorporó, con la cabeza gacha, mientras Arresterdramon depositaba con sumo cuidado a Jack en el suelo- Que hable o no, no cambia **nada**\- aseguró, mirando con odio al _Semi-Digital_.

-**Sí…**-gruñó Arresterdramon, con sus ojos mirando amenazadoramente al Kopierer-**Porque, después de todo… lo eliminaremos…**\- aseguró, mientras sus ojos verde se tornaban de un color ámbar…

Entonces, el _Kinkoji _apareció en su cola, resonando varias veces.

-Te atreviste… Te atreviste…- Tagiru apretó sus puños - A Jack… A mi amigo… Él era… como mi hermano… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?!- gritó, enfurecido.

**-¡TE ELIMINAREMOS!- **rugió enfurecido Arresterdramon, comenzando a ser rodeado de data oscura, sorprendiendo a los presentes, excepto a Tagiru, quien miraba con odio al Kopierer.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- se asustó MidoriGumon, atónito.

El _Kinkoji_ en su cola comenzó a irradiar luz ante la data oscura, pero, el odio de Arresterdramon y Tagiru comenzó a afectarle…

Y el xros loader en el piso comenzó a ser rodeado de la misma data oscura que rodeaba al dragón morado, para sorpresa de los digimon dentro de este, y de Raquel, MidoriGumon y V-mon.

-_¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?!_-se sorprendió Jokermon.

-_¡ANIKI! ¡TAGIRU-SAN! ¡CÁLMENSE!-_les suplicó Betsumon, asustado.

-No te irás impune…- murmuró enfurecido Tagiru, cegado por el odio y el dolor de la pérdida- ¡NO LO HARÁS!- gritó, mientras en su brazo izquierdo aparecía un desestabilizado círculo de data gris-¡ARRESTERDRAMON!- llamó.

-**¡SÍ!- **rugió su compañero, y la data oscura en el xros loader dañó tanto al aparato que este se sobrecargó, a lo que varios rayos de luz salieron de golpe de la pantalla, siendo los digimon de este al ser expulsados del objeto, cayendo a varios metros sobre los escombros de manera estrepitosa, sorprendiendo a Raquel, a MidoriGumon y a V-mon.

-¡¿N-Nos expulsó?!- se sorprendió Dragomon, atónito, mientras a su lado Harpymon gemía de dolor.

-¡ANIKI!- Betsumon miró asustado al dragón morado rodeado de data oscura, e intentó incorporarse, adolorido, pero como los demás digimon, su data estaba afectada por la reciente expulsión.

-**¡LO PAGARÁS!**\- gritaron al mismo tiempo Arresterdramon y Tagiru, con lágrimas de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas.

… El _Kinkoji_ se resquebrajó, perdiendo su luz dorada… y el xros loader, al sobrecargarse por aquella data oscura, explotó…

Entonces la data oscura de Arresterdramon se volvió una esfera de color negro que lo consumió, elevándolo al cielo.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- se horrorizó MidoriGumon, mientras los demás digimon miraban horrorizados lo que sucedía.

-¡N-No puede ser…! ¡¿Una evolución oscura?!- se dio cuenta V-mon, asustado, mientras Raquel estaba sin habla.

En ese momento, unas grietas aparecieron en la esfera negra, destruyéndose y mostrando al digimon que estaba en el interior... Era _Arresterdamon_ _Superior Mode…_ pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo era…

Su aspecto era mucho más diferente. Era más fiero, tenía colmillos y garrar oscuras, rodeado por data negra. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar sin vida, y su piel y escamas eran gris y negras…

El digimon caído rugió con fuerza, haciendo retumbar su voz en aquella dañada calle, mientras el _Semi-Digital_ lo observaba con su ojo verde, el cual mostraba satisfacción al ver el cambio en la situación…

Tagiru cayó de rodillas, jadeando cansado, sintiendo que todo el odio e ira que había estado sintiendo se desvanecía, dando lugar al miedo y a la soledad…

Alzó la mirada, para apreciar la _evolución_ a la que había llegado con su compañero…

-… ¿Gum… dramon…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz…

Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado, que no se percató que Jack, recostado en el piso detrás suyo, movió levemente sus dedos manchados de sangre, frunciendo un poco el ceño…

* * *

***Orion: **¡Me alegra que te gustara el regreso de la historia^^ Espero que te haya gustado este^^.

Sí, _**"Naruhina Sekai"**_ va a hacer un manga de mi fic _**"Cómo perder a tu novia en la primera cita"**_. Fue un concurso que me informó un lector^^, así que entré, aunque tuve que escribir sobre el último cap de ese fic, modificando varias cosas, pero igual a la gente le gusto^^. Espero con ansias cuando lo publiquen XD

***ShadowyWriter: **Espero que te haya gustado este cap [para mí, ha sido complicado escribirlo, porque quería hacerlo mucho más largo^^']

***NovaStarPrime:** Tanto Taiki y Shoutmon lograron comprender la situación del otro y avanzar^^. Sipi, nunca falta los comentarios fuera de lugar [ejemplo: Gaiomon^^']

-¿Este cañón es para usarlo contra mi persona?- me preguntó V-mon, mostrando el cañón de energía limitada dado por el lector.

-No estoy muy segura…- admití, hasta que el digimon, por curioso, miró la boca del arma, apretando sin querer el gatillo, terminando totalmente chamuscado-… Tal vez-

***takedigi**_**: **_Jejeje. Que bien que te gustó el cap anterior. En este nuevamente no ha aparecido Luke, aunque Yuno logró presenciar uno de sus vórtices. Me hubiera gustado agregarlo en este, pero lo habría hecho más extenso, sorry^^'. Pero prometo que en el próximo tendremos de regreso a nuestro despistado pero querido monstruo^^.

* * *

**Bien, queridos lectores, espero hayan disfrutado de este cap. Aseguro que, como dije antes, me hubiera gustado hacerlo muuucho más largo, pero si lo hacía así me arriesgaba a no poder subirlo antes de ponerme a estudiar para dos pruebas que tengo el mismo día T-T, así que preferí volver a poner las cosas en suspenso**^^'

**Esto es parte de mi mente olvidadiza, pero este fic cumplió dos años de publicación el pasado 1 de Agosto XD. ¡No puedo creer que llevo escribiendo dos años esta historia **^^'**! ¡Y, más encima, tenemos ****9.936**** lecturas! ¡Señoras y señores, vamos a las 10.000 visitas TvT! ¡Estoy conmovida TvT!**

**¡Espero que, durante este tiempo, hayan disfrutado de la lectura que mua ha dado, intentando mezclar acción, suspenso, drama, romance, comedia, Y DIGIMON XD!**

**Tengo dos cositas que avisar:**

***Subí un aviso en mi blog con respecto al aniversario, el cual ****realmente ****les sugiero ir a ver**^v^

***Tengo planeado [bueno, en realidad es una idea loca**^^**] en hacer una especie de votación de los personajes favoritos de la historia. Un Top 10**^^**. ¿Qué tal suena eso? ¿Les parece divertido? Si les gusta la idea, me gustaría que escribieran en los review sus personajes favoritos [pueden ser los 5 o 10 favoritos que tengan**^^**] Sobre el plazo, no se preocupen, tómense su tiempo. Mua avisaría un capitulo antes sobre el término de la votación [algo así como pasó con la elección de nombres para Natsumi, para los lectores de Naruto**^^']

**Invito a todos los lectores a participar, no solo a los que siempre escriben, puesto que quiero hacer este evento especial, así que espero el apoyo de todos**^^

**También me gustaría saber cuáles fueron sus momentos preferidos de lo que va del fic. Puede ser el momento más divertido, el más triste, y/o la mejor pelea**^^**. ¿Les parece? ¡Espero la participación de todos XD!**

**-¿Y a cambio les puedo dar un abrazo a cada uno?- Kokoromon se subió a mi espalda, parpadeando inocentemente.**

**-Creo que a muchos les gustaría…- admití- Aunque algo me dice que muchos me pedirían un rato a V-mon para lanzarlo a la luna-confesé.**

**-¿Por qué?- parpadeó inocentemente Kokoromon, haciéndome suspirar al ver su inocencia.**

**En fin. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico, y agradezco estos dos años de apoyo a cada uno de vosotros**^^**.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Y espero vuestras opiniones XD!**

**¡Nos leemos **^^**!**


	39. Cuando el tiempo se detuvo

**-¡Antes de empezar a leer el capítulo~!- sonrió Kokoromon- ¡Les doy un abrazo a **_**takedigi~, Fanny~, Orion~, y a NovaStarPrime~ **_**por haber escrito en sus review la lista de personajes favoritos del fic para la futura votación~!- va a abrazar a los cuatro lectores.**

**Jeje. Bueno, queridos lectores, espero que el resto de ustedes también se animen a comentar sus personajes favoritos para las votaciones**^^**. [y, por si acaso, hasta ahora los más escogidos es Shoutmon y Kokoromon **^^]

**Aviso que el capitulo es bastante largo, pero esto debido a la acción que veremos, así que les sugiero leer el cap de hoy escuchando algunas canciones, como de acción, o de Digimon. Yo suelo escuchar Skillet o Linkin Park**^^.

**¡Bueno, sin más, el nuevo cap de hoy…!**

* * *

_**Cuando el tiempo se detuvo…**_

* * *

-¡Yasyamon! ¡Usa _Kugutsu no jutsu!_\- le ordenó Ren a su compañero, el cual sacudió sus espadas de madera, lanzando una cuchillada al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo morado, el cual se cubrió con sus brazos de diamante, siendo empujado para atrás por la técnica, chocando con fuerza contra una de las paredes del almacén.

-Q-Que poder…- murmuró sorprendida Bakomon-chan, al lado de Misty y Kuro, quien seguía apuntando al _Semi-Digital_ con su ametralladora, a la cual acababa de recargar.

-¡Acabalo con _Yttouryoudan__!-_ ordenó Ren.

Yasyamon asintió y dio un salto, abalanzándose al Kopierer, que se estaba recién recuperando.

-_¡Y__ttouryoudan!_ – el digimon juntó sus espadas, uniéndolas en una, usándola para darle un potente golpe en la cabeza, siendo suficiente para enterrarlo con fuerza en el piso, resquebrajándolo un poco.

-D-Dracmon…-gimió Misty, abrazando el _charger_ verde, nerviosa, mientras en el interior de este Blastmon y los Evilmons veían serios y preocupados lo que ocurría.

-W-Woa…- murmuró sorprendido Kuro- De algo que sirva este tipo- bufó, algo fastidiado, haciendo que Yasyamon, quien se les había acercado junto a Ren, lo quedara mirando.

-¡Misty!- Ren se agachó a la altura de su hermanita.

-¡Hermanito…!- sonrió Misty, pero se quedó callada cuando el peliazul le dio un coscorrón.

Aquello sobresaltó al _cyborg_, a la digimon caja, a los digimon en el interior del _charger_, y levemente a Yasyamon.

**-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVEEEEEEES?!-** rugió enfurecido Kuro, e iba a abalanzarse al joven si Yasyamon no lo agarra- **¡SUELTAMEEEEE!-** pataleó con fuerza, aunque el digimon lo ignoró, mirando preocupado a la pequeña, quien se tocó la cabeza, comenzando a gemir.

-¡¿Por qué escapaste de casa?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera hacerlo?!- exigió saber enojado Ren, a lo que Misty, gimiendo, bajó la mirada, comenzando a hipar.

-P-Pero…- gimió la niña, abrazando el _charger_ verde, el cual estaba en silencio- ¡P-Perdón…!- lloró, hasta que su hermano la abrazó, sorprendiéndola, al igual que a Kuro.

-… Es fastidioso que me dejes a un lado, una y otra vez- murmuró Ren, serio- Siempre que te pasa algo, que tienes algo, no me dices nada y te vas… ¡No me gustan los problemas!- se separó, tomándola de los hombros- ¡Pero, por ti, estoy dispuesto a tomarlos y resolverlos! ¡Por eso, no me dejes atrás!- le pidió.

-He… Herma…- gimió Misty- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- lloró, abrazando a Ren, quien le acarició la cabeza.

"_Misty-chan…"_ pensó Blastmon, mirando todo por la pantalla del _charger_, ignorando como los Evilmons lloraban a mares, conmovidos con la escena _"Eres… una buena niña. Tu hermano también un buen niño… Horfe-chan, Es-chan… Sus hijos son buenos niños"_ sonrió.

-Mmm…- Kuro entrecerró los ojos, aun algo molesto, pero comprendiendo que lo sucedido fue necesario- Oye, _risitas_. Bájame- le gruñó a Yasyamon, quien lo soltó sin miramientos, a lo que aterrizó de pie.

-D-Disculpen- Bakomon-chan llamó a los hermanos, tomando su atención- ¿E-Esa cosa…?- señaló al _Semi-Digital_, quien aún estaba enterrado en el piso, pero tenía ciertas sacudidas, lo que hacía que Yasyamon no le quitara la vista de encima.

-Sí…- Ren frunció el ceño, y se levantó, observando al _Semi-Digital_\- Debe de ser un Kopierer…- murmuró- Pero… ¿por qué está en este mundo? Según _Kudou_, no pueden vivir en este lugar-meditó, algo molesto.

-…- la digimon caja comenzó a meditar, preocupada, hasta que se sobresaltó como el resto cuando el _Semi-Digital_ se incorporó, mirando con su ojo morado a Yasyamon, quien preparó sus espadas, pero, para su gran sorpresa, en un parpadeo, aquella criatura había aparecido frente a él, y, con una sacudida de su brazo de diamante, destrozó sus espadas, siendo suficiente el impacto para que saliera volando y atravesara una de las paredes del almacén…

-¡Yasyamon!- se asustó Ren, con Misty abrazada a él, asustada, mientras Bakomon-chan se ponía al frente, en son de protegerlos.

-¡¿QUÉ NO TE CANSAS?!- rugió enfadado Kuro, abalanzándose al _Semi-Digital_…

* * *

Taiki se cubrió con los brazos por la explosión ocurrida a unos metros, para ver, preocupado, como OmegaShoutmon esquivaba los látigos del _Semi-Digital_ de ojo gris, y los brazos envueltos en fuego azul del de ojo negro, o, en realidad, de Gravimon y Whispered.

-_¡V-burner!-_el dragón dorado sacudió su espada, haciendo que su filo de fuego aumentara, despidiendo tal llamarada que iluminó gran parte de la calle, pero fue partida a la mitad por Whispered, haciendo fruncir el ceño al dragón, que tuvo que saltar para atrás, esquivando el peligroso brazo de Gravimon, tomando distancia.

Sabía que no debía permitirse recibir algún corte por uno de ellos, puesto que el cuerpo de aquellas criaturas estaba conformado completamente por el material de las _Espinas, _y ya era consciente de lo fastidioso que podían llegar a ser los efectos de esas cosas.

Miró de reojo a Taiki, parado a varios metros, en el cráter formado entre los escombros del edificio, protegido por Spadamon, Lunamon y ChibiKamemon, mientras Kokoromon estaba concentrada por completo en sanar a Saburo. Detrás de ellos, Ranamon, Knigthmon, Lillymon, Wisemon y el resto de los digimon del _Xros Heart_ evacuaban rápidamente a los civiles, especialmente a los que no podían moverse.

La mirada del digimon se cruzó con la del joven, ambos comprendiendo lo que pensaba el otro…

"_Confío en ti"_

Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-_**ELIMINAR…**_\- habló Gravimon, abalanzándose nuevamente al dragón al igual que Whispered.

OmegaShoutmon frunció el ceño y preparó su espada, haciendo ondear levemente su bufanda carmesí…

* * *

-S-Sorprendente… Puede retenerlos, no, enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo- murmuró Spadamon, sorprendido al presenciar como peleaba OmegaShoutmon.

-¡Ese es nuestro Rey-kame!-sonrió ChibiKamemon, a lo que Lunamon asintió.

-¡Taiki! ¡Llevaremos a los humanos a un lugar seguro!- le avisó Jijimon, haciendo que el joven lo mirara- Y te quedarás, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, serio.

-Sí. No dejaré atrás a OmegaShoutmon ni al resto- aseguró Taiki, asintiendo.

-…- el anciano digimon suspiró pesadamente, observando el combate entre su protegido y aquellas dos criaturas, el enfrentamiento en el cielo entre Tactimon y Vormundmon, y la persecución entre Delta A y LadyDevimon.

Tenían que aprovechar ese momento para llevar a los humanos heridos a un lugar en el que estuvieran a salvo…

-Entendido- asintió Jijimon- Pero, por favor, no hagas algo arriesgado- le pidió.

-¡Esperaremos su regreso, Taiki-dono!-aseguró Knigthmon, cargando a una humana herida.

-¡Exactamente!- asintió Pinocchimon, cargando al igual que Revolmon a humanos por la espalda.

-¡Eso, eso!- asintió Dondokomon, quien tenía agarrado a la pequeña Ciel, que temblaba, nerviosa.

-¡Sí!- asintieron Starmon y los Pickmons.

-Tengan cuidado- pidió Lillymon, con un niño inconsciente en brazos.

-Sí, lo tendremos- prometió Taiki, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron, y se alejaron en dirección contraria a los combates, para llevar a un lugar seguro a los humanos.

Taiki los vio irse, preocupado, y miró a Kokoromon, quien seguía aplicando sus poderes curativos en Saburo, que gemía a veces.

-¿Cómo está?- se acercó y agachó a su lado, preocupado.

-Estoy por cerrar la herida…- murmuró la _V-mon_, sudando un poco, siendo esto notado por su amigo-La parte craneal lastimada está regenerándose perfectamente- sentenció, sonriendo levemente, con sus manos temblando un poco a causa del esfuerzo.

Taiki la miró, preocupado. Lo que estaba haciendo Kokoromon era lo más parecido a una _operación_, así que la concentración de la digimon, junto con el nervio a fallar, estaban comenzando a ser presión a ella.

-Kokoromon, nuestros amigos están combatiendo ahora- le recordó, haciendo que lo mirara, algo extrañada y preocupada- Impedirán que el enemigo se acerque, así que no tienes que preocuparte- le aseguró, sonriendo levemente.

-T-Taiki- sonrió Kokoromon, algo más aliviada. Respiró hondo, y siguió concentrándose en sanar a Saburo, aunque, esta vez, sus manos no temblaron por el esfuerzo.

* * *

-¡No escaparan!- aseguró Delta A, persiguiendo a LadyDevimon por las calles, quien tenía en la espalda a Forward.

El dragón frunció el ceño y sacudió su cola-lanza, en un intento de atraparlos, pero solo logró golpear un auto, provocando una explosión, a lo cual se protegió con los brazos, para ver salir del humo a LadyDevimon, que le arañó el brazo.

-¡Arg!- el dragón le logró dar un puñetazo, aunque se protegió con un ala, haciéndola retroceder bastante.

-¡Eres persistente!- aseguró enfadada la mujer digimon, para continuar volando, a lo que Delta A la iba a perseguir hasta darse cuenta que Forward no estaba en su espalda.

-¡Forward!- se dio cuenta, dándose la vuelta, para ver al humano correr hacia otro lado, alejándose del auto destruido- ¡Se aprovechó…!- se enojó, e iba a perseguirlo si no lo detiene una oleada de murciélagos, por lo que miró hacia atrás.

-No te dejaré seguir a Forward- aseguró LadyDevimon, rodeada de sus murciélagos- Los humanos están sintiendo bastante miedo, y eso hace más fuerte a _Onee-san_\- aseguró, apretando un puño- Veamos si puedes con eso- sonrió levemente.

-Maldición…- el dragón frunció el ceño, consciente de que no debía permitir que aquel humano hiciera lo que quisiese, pero también debía encargarse de LadyDevimon…

* * *

Tactimon y Vormundmon, sobrevolando los techos, chocaron sus armas, provocando una onda que dañó parte de las estructuras, a lo que Kai, en la espalda de su compañero, se sujetó a él, algo sorprendido por la magnitud de fuerza.

-Veo que tu brazo se ha vuelto más firme- mencionó el samurái, a lo que el caballero frunció el ceño- ¿Será acaso por el estado de tu compañero?- sugirió.

Sus palabras hicieron abrir los ojos a Vormundmon, para después entrecerrarlos, enfurecido.

-¡Cierra la boca!- rugió, sacudiendo su lanza, haciendo retroceder al samurái- ¡Esa bolsa de carne no me preocupa! ¡Al igual que el que está en tu espalda!- aseguró, comenzando a atacar a su enemigo, quien bloqueaba su arma con su espada, mientras Kai fruncía el ceño, serio- ¡Estoy junto a él por obligación! ¡Jamás sentiría empatía por el hijo del enemigo!- sentenció, apuntándolo con su lanza, y comenzando a disparar energía azul.

Tactimon frunció el ceño, esquivó los disparos del enemigo, y tomó distancia.

-Kai, ¿quieres que te deje en un lugar aparte?- lo miró de reojo.

-No, soy consciente que, mientras más cerca esté, recibirás mayor cantidad de mi energía- aseguró el rubio, serio, mientras Vormundmon preparaba su lanza, enojado.

-_Mph_. ¿Te preocupas por un humano?- Vormundmon frunció el ceño, serio.

-…- Tactimon lo miró, serio, y bajó un poco su espada- Desde que empezaron estos enfrentamientos, he tenido esta duda…- comentó, mirando serio al enojado caballero, quien se puso en guardia- ¿Eres, por casualidad… aquel _Guilmon_ que era entrenado por los _Miembros de la Orden Digital_, hace casi cien años digitales?- le preguntó, serio.

Al escuchar eso, el _Dukemon_ frunció el ceño, más enojado aun.

Kai miró a Tactimon, extrañado y serio.

-He sido súbdito de Bagramon-sama durante mucho tiempo, y, antes de que su cuerpo cambiara por el castigo divino de _Yggdrasil_, recuerdo que me había invitado a presenciar uno de los entrenamientos de aquella orden- le comentó Tactimon, serio- Me quedé bastante impresionado por las capacidades, tanto ofensivas como defensivas, que los discípulos de la orden estaban desarrollando. Y recuerdo perfectamente a un Guilmon entrenando con Kisakimon, la esposa de Omegamon. Ella era tu maestra, ¿no?- sentenció, a lo que su enemigo se aferró con fuerza a su lanza, enojado- Ahora lo comprendo todo… Eres de los pocos discípulos que tuvo esa orden, y el único que sobrevivió tras el golpe que Bagramon-sama hizo al _Mundo Digital_-frunció el ceño, observando seriamente al caballero, mientras Mercurio abría los ojos, sorprendido- Tengo entendido, que actualmente eres el guardaespaldas de Shoutmon. Honestamente, hasta hace poco me enteré que él era el pequeño digimon que Bagramon-sama había intentado utilizar aquella vez, hace cien años… Me pregunto si saber eso habría cambiado mi mentalidad hacia él y _Kudou Taiki _durante las _Xros Wars_… Tal vez, no los hubiera tomado tan a la ligera en nuestro enfrentamiento en este mundo- sentenció.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- exigió Vormundmon, claramente enojado- ¡No importa si lo hubieras sabido o no, tu derrota, y la de Bagramon estaban destinadas!- aseguró.

-…- Tactimon lo miró, serio-…No puedes ser un caballero- sentenció.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-exigió saber Vormundmon.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Mercurio miró confundido a su compañero, quien miró al _Dukemon_ café.

-La razón de que admires, y respetes a tales extremos a Shoutmon no es porque él sea el Rey, ¿verdad?-aseguró el samurái, serio- Él es el hijo del líder de la _Orden Digital_ en la que creciste, el hijo de la digimon que te entrenó y la razón a proteger que llevó a todos esos 20 poderosos digimon a enfrentarse a Bagramon-sama y al resto de nosotros… Todo por su bien- sentenció, consciente de que la ira aumentaba en Vormundmon- Shoutmon sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de la _Antigua Orden Digital_. Él es la razón por la que ellos pelearon hasta el final… En otras palabras, la voluntad de los 20 digimon que se transformaron en _DigiMemory_ reside en Shoutmon, y tú quieres protegerla a como dé lugar-

Vormundmon lo miró enfurecido.

-No quiero escuchar la opinión de un tipo como **tú**\- aseguró el caballero, enfurecido.

-… Ya entiendo…- comprendió Mercurio, mirando serio al digimon café, que lo miró enojado- Tú, no parece que odiaras al Rey porque murieron por él esos digimon- señaló.

-¡No fue su culpa…!- rugió enfadado Vormundmon.

-Pero aun así, aunque ellos lograron salvarlo, terminaron en esa forma de tarjetas- siguió el rubio, mirándolo seriamente- Y tú ves como _indigno_ ese destino. Los digimon que te cuidaron terminaron de forma _indigna_, así que, para recompensarlos, haces todo lo posible para proteger aquello por lo que murieron, con idea tal de que así ellos descansen en paz… y te estén agradecidos…- sentenció, serio.

Lo que dijo enfureció a Vormundmon.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, HUMANO!- rugió, lanzando una onda de su lanza, la cual Tactimon destruyó con un movimiento de su espada, sorprendiéndolo.

-Buen análisis, Mercurio- lo miró de reojo el samurái- Vormundmon, ¿verdad? Tú no puedes considerarte un _caballero_, por el simple hecho de no tener un ideal verdadero- aseguró, mirándolo seriamente- Tratas de darle un propósito a tu existencia basado en la vida de otro-

-¡¿No es lo que tú haces con Bagramon?!- gruñó su enemigo.

-Yo decidí seguirlo por cuenta propia- contradijo Tactimon, callándolo- No lo he hecho porque _otros_ lo hicieron, ni porque alguien me lo pidió. Mi ideología, mi determinación, y mi propósito, son más fuertes que los tuyos, tú, que solo quieres intentar hacer que el fallo de otros no sea en vano- señaló con su espada al _Dukemon_, que lo miró, más enfurecido.

-Eres un…- gruñó enojado Vormundmon.

-Y la prueba está, en aquella _"bolsa de carnes"_-Tactimon miró de reojo hacia atrás, efectivamente en donde Kokoromon curaba a Saburo, que frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- murmuró enojado Vormundmon, hasta que su enemigo preparó los cañones en sus hombros.

-_¡Tangeshima!_\- Tactimon disparó en dirección a Taiki y el resto, sorprendiendo al caballero.

Taiki levantó la mirada al igual que Lunamon, sorprendidos al ver los disparos que se le abalanzaron, a lo que OmegaShoutmon, después de esquivar los brazos de Whispered y Gravimon, miró de reojo…

-_¡Blue Brave!_-Spadamon sacudió su arma, liberando una energía azul que se abalanzó a las balas, haciéndolas explotar en el aire.

-¡Gracias, Spadamon!- sonrió Taiki, a lo que su amigo asintió.

OmegaShoutmon no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro de alivio, pero tuvo que bloquear de inmediato los látigos de Gravimon, que se quedaron enredados en su espada, a lo que Whispered aprovechó para intentar darle un golpe por detrás, pero no se esperó que el dragón dorado sacudiera su arma, lanzando a Gravimon contra él, impactando ambos contra un edificio, el cual comenzó a derrumbarse.

-Supongo que eso es un _Karma_\- admitió el dragón, cubriéndose con un brazo del humo del derrumbe- ¡Taiki! ¡¿Están bien?!- los miró de reojo.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes!- asintió su amigo, agachado junto a Kokoromon, quien seguía curando a Saburo.

OmegaShoutmon sonrió levemente al verla así de concentrada, pero después miró a Tactimon en el cielo, quien lo miró de reojo, y después a Vormundmon, que se la abalanzó chocando su lanza contra su espada.

"_¿Por qué, Tactimon? Atacar a otros de esta forma no es tu modo de combatir"_ pensó el dragón, serio, y sus ojos se posaron en el joven en la espalda del samurá , quien había mirado de reojo, por unos momentos, a Kokoromon _"Kai…"_ frunció el ceño y se dispuso a elevarse, pero de los escombros del edificio salieron los látigos de Gravimon, amarrándolo.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!- se asustó Taiki.

-¡Maldición…!- el digimon dorado se volteó, para ver aparecer a Whispered frente a él, dispuesto a clavarle su brazo-_¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!_\- disparó, logrando darle en el blanco al Kopierer, lanzándolo contra Gravimon, que salía de los escombros, formando una explosión.

-¡Bien hecho!- sonrió aliviado Taiki, mientras OmegaShoutmon, de un movimiento de su espada, se libró de los látigos.

"_Maldición, no puedo distraerme ni por un minuto"_ pensó, molesto, y era cierto. Los _Semi-Digitales_ salieron de los escombros, abalanzándosele.

-¿No se cansan?- se preocupó ChibiKamemon.

-Deben de tener alguna debilidad- murmuró Spadamon.

-Pero OmegaShoutmon ya ha usado fuego contra ellos- señaló Lunamon, preocupada.

-Sí, y no hace efecto- murmuró Taiki, meditando la situación.

Aquellas criaturas eran unos _Kopierer_ avanzados, así que el hecho de que disminuyeran su debilidad al fuego era un claro ejemplo de ello… pero, ¿realmente todas las estadísticas mejoraron?

"_Piensa, Taiki… Deben de tener una debilidad…"_ frunció levemente el ceño, observando el combate entre OmegaShoutmon y los Kopierer.

* * *

LadyDevimon se elevó rápidamente, perseguida por Delta A.

-¡Arg! ¡Eres persistente!- aseguró la digimon caído, sumamente molesta.

-¡Esa es mi frase!- aseguró el dragón, rodeando sus puños de data azul- _¡Delta Punch!_\- golpeó al aire con ambas manos, haciendo que la energía tomara la forma de dos dragones, abalanzándose a la digimon, quien se volteó sorprendida, sin ser capaz de esquivarlo, provocando una explosión en el aire.

Delta A retrocedió, esperando algún contraataque, pero LadyDevimon no se había movido del lugar en el que había recibido la técnica, puesto que le había causado un gran daño… además…

-A-arg… Estúpido dragón- murmuró enfadada la digimon, sobándose uno de sus brazos heridos.

Ya no podía moverse bien. La técnica de recién había sido demasiado fuerte para ella…

En eso, se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de su enemigo.

Parpadeó extrañada, hasta notar que la técnica de recién no solo la había dañado, sino que también… le había quemado el pelo blanco, dejándolo sumamente corto…

-…- Delta A parpadeó un poco- Ups- levantó los hombros, en forma de disculpa.

LadyDevimon, atónita, tocó con sus garras su corto y quemado cabello, y, al notar perfectamente su estado, hizo una mueca con los labios, totalmente enfurecida, comenzando a ser rodeada de data oscura, sobresaltando a su enemigo.

**-Voy a matarte…**\- aseguró enfurecida LadyDevimon, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente, sacudiendo sus garras- **Mi cabello… Mi magnifico cabello… ¡HAS HECHO ALGO IMPERDONABLE, MALDITO DRAGÓN!**\- gritó enfurecida, haciendo que Delta A la mirara con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero si era solo cabello…- señaló el dragón de gafas, algo descolocado.

-**¿Solo cabello…?**\- murmuró tenebrosamente la mujer, sobresaltando al digimon- **¡ERES UN…!**\- se le abalanzó, a lo que su enemigo se puso en guardia, pero, para sorpresa de este, ella aumentó su velocidad, cambiando la forma de su brazo a una lanza.

Delta A logró moverse a tiempo, esquivando el arma, pero LadyDevimon sacudió su otro brazo, dándole tal zarpazo en el rostro a su enemigo que destrozó sus lentes, dejándole el rostro marcado.

-¡ARG! ¡Rayos, eso duele…!- gruñó Delta A, retrocediendo y tapándose el rostro con una mano, pero aun así logró esquivar el brazo de la mujer, el cual había intentado asestarle un peligroso golpe.

-**Aun no… Falta mucho más para que pagues…**\- aseguró enfurecida LadyDevimon, levantando un poco su lanza.

"_¡Pero si era solo cabello...!"_ pensó molesto Delta A, aun así, no tuvo tiempo para seguir reclamando mentalmente, puesto que su enemiga se le abalanzó, enfurecida…

* * *

-¡Eres un cobarde…!- aseguró enfurecido Vormundmon, pero Tactimon sacudió su espada, haciéndolo retroceder, y le dio tal puñetazo que lo lanzó con fuerza contra un edificio, destrozando la parte superior de este.

-Esa sería mi línea…- murmuró Tactimon, serio, observando como Vormundmon se levantaba de entre los escombros, mirándolo enojado- Sin siquiera levantar un dedo al ver en peligro a tu camarada…- frunció el ceño-Las mejores batallas se ganan, no solo con fuerza ni estrategia, sino con la fidelidad entre los compañeros. Dorulumon me traicionó, aliándose después con el enemigo que me derrotaría, por eso sé que la lealtad es un factor importante… Tu solo muestras lealtad a la voluntad de otros, y no de quienes confían en ti… No eres ni siquiera digno de ser mi oponente-

Preparó su espada, y señaló con ella a Vormundmon.

-_¡Cuarta Espada!_\- concentró la energía de su arma en la funda de esta, provocando que se iluminara, al igual que la superficie en la que estaba el caballero, tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡¿Qué?!- OmegaShoutmon se volteó, sorprendido- ¡Vormundmon! ¡Sal de ahí!- rugió, preocupado por su amigo.

El digimon reaccionó tarde, puesto que, cuando se había movido, la energía debajo de él se intensificó, creando un enorme pilar digital que le arrancó el brazo, desintegrando de inmediato esa extremidad, junto con su lanza…

-¡VORMUNDMON!- rugió OmegaShoutmon, observando como su guardaespaldas caía a un callejón…

Vormundmon cayó con fuerza al piso, gimiendo adolorido, agotado…

Abrió apenas los ojos, vislumbrando en el cielo a Tactimon observarlo en silencio…

¿Quién se habría creído para darle un sermón…? ¿Y qué si solo deseaba seguir la misión de la _Orden Digital…? _¿Y qué si quería proteger al hijo de su maestra…?

Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que no podía moverse… Había perdido el brazo y su lanza… Y también parte de su ideal…

No tenía nada más por lo que luchar… Ningún motivo...

Y, aun así… ¿por qué, antes de que todo se volviera negro… apareció el rostro de Saburo en su mente…?

¿Por qué, aunque no le agradara su procedencia… ni siquiera podía cumplir la misión de protegerlo…?

¿Qué era…? ¿A quién realmente **debía** proteger…?

* * *

-Q-Que poder…- murmuró Spadamon, tan sorprendido y asustado como Lunamon y ChibiKamemon al haber presenciado la técnica del samurái.

-Tactimon…- Taiki frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que, realmente, aquel digimon había revivido con mayor poder que el que tenía antes.

OmegaShoutmon apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido, especialmente cuando Tactimon lo miró de reojo. Frunció el ceño, pero sacudió su espada, cortando los látigos de Gravimon que se le abalanzaron por detrás. La criatura morada ladeó la cabeza, con su ojo gris mirando peligrosamente al digimon.

Whispered juntó las puntas de sus brazos, y lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul hacia OmegaShoutmon, quien usó su espada para poder bloquear la técnica, pero, para su sorpresa, Gravimon corrió entre la llamarada hacia él, y, sin poder detenerlo, lo atravesó con uno de sus látigos.

El dragón retrocedió un paso, y, al ser atravesado por el Kopierer, no fue capaz de seguir bloqueando el fuego con su espada, por lo que recibió el ataque directamente, rodando por el piso y chocando contra un auto, siendo el impacto suficiente para hacerlo explotar, tirándolo al piso.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!- se asustó Taiki.

-¡Estoy bien…!- aseguró su compañero, levantándose costosamente, tapando el agujero de su tórax.

Kokoromon miró asustada la situación, hasta notar que Saburo se movió, por lo que miró a su amigo, que acababa de abrir apenas los ojos…

-¡Saburo!-se alegró, tomando la atención de Taiki y los tres digimon.

-¡Saburo! ¡Que alivio!- sonrió Taiki.

-¿T-Taiki…? ¿Qué… pasa…?-murmuró costosamente Saburo, mirándolo confundido- A-Auch- se agarró la cabeza con una mano, algo adolorido.

-T-Tranquilo, Saburo. Ahora solo es un moretón- sonrió Kokoromon, aliviada, extrañando más al joven.

OmegaShoutmon lo miró de reojo, sin poder evitar sonreír aliviado al ver que el joven despertó, pero se vio obligado a mirar al frente al ver que se le abalanzaban nuevamente los Kopierer.

Hizo una mueca, molesto, y se preparó para sacudir su espada contra sus enemigos, pero, entonces, todo su cuerpo se quedó tieso, mientras sentía como su respiración se volvía pesada, y su vista se nublaba…

Los efectos de la _Espina_ del látigo que lo había atravesado…

-¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Esquívalo!- le gritó Taiki, haciéndolo reaccionar, pero fue tarde, puesto que Gravimon y Whispered sacudieron sus brazos, dándole tal golpe al dragón que lo lanzaron contra un edificio, derrumbándolo.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!- se asustaron Spadamon, Lunamon y ChibiKamemon.

Kokoromon, que había estado ayudando a Saburo a sentarse, miró el derrumbe, asustada.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando…?- murmuró Saburo, mirando la situación, asustado.

-¡Shoutmon…!- se asustó Kokoromon, levantándose y con la intención de correr hacia el edificio, pero se detuvo cuando un brazalete negro de franjas rojas fue lanzado hacia ella, pegándose a su brazo, haciendo que todas sus fuerzas desaparecieran y cayera al piso.

-¡Kokoromon…!- se preocuparon Taiki y Saburo, mientras Spadamon miraba para todos lados, buscando a quien lanzó el objeto.

Tactimon miró de reojo la situación, frunciendo el ceño, al igual que Kai.

-¡Kokoromon-chan…!- Lunamon y ChibiKamemon se le acercaron, pero a ellos también se les lanzó un brazalete, ajustándose a sus brazos.

Ambos sintieron que su energía disminuía hasta tal punto que cayeron al piso, cansados.

-¡ChibiKamemon! ¡Lunamon!- se asustó Taiki, acercándose al pequeño digimon.

-¡Lunamon!- se asustó Spadamon, acercándose a su pareja, ayudándola a sentarse, puesto que apenas y se podía mover.

-¡K-Kokoromon!- Saburo se acercó a su amiga, quien levantó apenas la cabeza, observando el edificio derrumbado en el que estaba OmegaShoutmon.

-S-Shoutmon…- gimió, preocupada, mientras Saburo la ayudaba a sentarse.

-T-Taiki… m- me siendo cansado-kame…- gimió ChibiKamemon, mientras el joven intentaba quitarle aquel brazalete.

-N-No puedo quitárselo- murmuró Taiki, pero se quedó quieto cuando los _Semi-Digitales_ se voltearon a verlos.

_**-KUDOU… TAIKI…**_\- habló Gravimon, ladeando la cabeza.

El joven frunció el ceño, y volvió a intentar quitarle el brazalete a su amigo, quien gemía a causa del cansancio que sentía.

-Aguanta, Kokoromon- le pidió Saburo a su amiga, intentando quitarle el brazalete, al igual que Spadamon a Lunamon, pero sin resultado.

-Claro que no podrían quitarlo- escuchó Taiki, y miró, molesto, a Forward a unos metros, con uno de aquellos brazaletes en mano- Están diseñados para anular los datos de energía de los digimon. Como una correa a un perro-sentenció, sacando su pistola.

-¡¿Tú…?! ¡Pero Delta Arresterdramon…!- se sorprendió Taiki, y miró al cielo, en donde el dragón perseguía y se enfrentaba a LadyDevimon- Aprovechaste de escapar…- murmuró, serio, comprendiendo todo.

-No, aproveché para avanzar en la misión. Ellos son digimon, solo piensan en pelear una y otra vez, así que un simple detalle se les puede pasar desapercibido- aseguró, apuntando a Kokoromon, pero Saburo la abrazó, protegiéndola- ¿Se siguen apegando a los digimon? ¡Son solo criaturas inferiores!-aseguró, molesto.

-¡¿Inferiores…?!- se molestó Spadamon, con la intención de levantarse, pero la cansada mano de Lunamon lo detuvo.

-N-No… No- negó su pareja, cansada, a lo que él la miró, preocupado, y después miró molesto a Forward, que sonrió con sorna, con los dos _Semi-Digitales_ acercándose por detrás, los dos observando a Taiki, quien frunció el ceño, sin separarse de ChibiKamemon.

* * *

_Dentro del_ _xros loader crema…_

D'arcmon estaba recostada en el piso digital, inconsciente, pero apretando levemente sus puños, mientras los datos de sus alas dañadas se recuperaban de a poco. A unos metros lejos, estaba descansando Wizardmon, quien, gracias a los efectos de las vendas, había comenzado a respirar suavemente…

Aun así, a pesar de estar inconsciente, el mago verde frunció el ceño, sintiendo como venía a su mente el recuerdo cuando fue derrotado por aquellas siete criaturas moradas, que se llevaron a la lastimada Sky lejos de él… A quien no pudo proteger…

Entonces… comenzó a escuchar… ¿una voz…?

"_Te sientes mal, ¿verdad? Como siempre, sigues siendo alguien muy bondadoso… Por eso sé, por eso puedo decírtelo… Si eres capaz de moverte, sé que ayudaras a tus amigos… Wizardmon… Confío en ti…"_

El mago frunció levemente el ceño, abriendo a penas sus ojos verdes, confundido…

Aquella voz… ¿quién era…?

Miró lentamente para todos lados, pero solo estaba él, y, a lo lejos, D'arcmon, quien seguía inconsciente… ¿Quién era entonces, esa voz…?

¿Estaba escuchando… una melodía…?

Se sentó lentamente, aun algo cansado, pero sin poder evitar pensar en aquella voz… Por alguna razón… Se le hacía… ¿familiar…?

* * *

-¡Quítale estas cosas!- exigió Saburo, abrazando a Kokoromon, que jadeaba.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?-exigió saber Forward, apuntándolo- Si bien las órdenes son capturarte, no significa que sea ileso- aseguró.

-No lo hagas, Forward- le aconsejó Tactimon, parado en un techo, observando todo en silencio.

-Nos dieron la orden explicita de traerlo sin ninguna herida- le recordó Mercurio, bajando de la espalda de su compañero- Lo cual, como habrás visto, no podremos cumplir del todo- señaló, apuntando a Saburo, quien lo miró serio, ignorando la sangre seca en su rostro-Así que evita seguir haciendo tonterías- sentenció.

-Kai…- lo miró Kokoromon, cansada, reconociendo a la perfección que los brazaletes eran del mismo tipo que el rubio había usado aquella vez cuando intentó cazarla…

Mercurio, simplemente, la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Y vuelves a hablarme con ese tonito…- murmuró molesto Forward, y miró a Taiki- Al menos no hay nada referente a ti- sentenció, y apuntó al joven, asustando a ChibiKamemon.

Aun así, Taiki lo miró, serio, sin doblegarse.

Forward lo miró, enfurecido al ver que la mirada del joven había cambiado tanto en tan solo una hora…

-Mátenlo- le ordenó a los _Semi-Digitales_, quienes comenzaron a acercarse al joven.

-¿No harás nada?- Mercurio miró de reojo a Tactimon, que se había cruzado de brazos.

-LadyDevimon no necesita ayuda, y no creo que Forward o los _Semi-Digitales_ me permitan actuar- le explicó el samurái- Aunque el combate aún no termina- le aseguró a su compañero, extrañándolo.

-_**VENGANZA… KUDOU TAIKI…**_\- Gravimon y Whispered se detuvieron frente al joven, quien, sin dejar de mirarlos seriamente, abrazó más a ChibiKamemon, que estaba asustado.

_-¡HEAVY METAL VULCAN!-_

Los Kopierer se voltearon de inmediato, solo para ver como se les abalanzaban aquellos disparos que no alcanzaron a esquivar, recibiéndolos de golpe y chocando contra otro edificio, provocando tal explosión que los jóvenes y digimon se cubrieron con los brazos.

Kai abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras Tactimon observaba la situación, sin extrañarse.

-¡¿E-Eso fue…?!- se sorprendió Forward, retrocediendo, hasta que lo agarraron con fuerza por detrás.

-¿No escuchaste a Saburo?- exigió saber OmegaShoutmon, levantándolo- Quítales esas cosas a mis amigos, **ahora**\- ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!- se alegraron Saburo, Spadamon, Lunamon y ChibiKamemon.

Kokoromon, al verlo, sonrió, sumamente aliviada.

-Ya me estaba preocupando- admitió Taiki, aliviado de ver a su compañero.

-¡M-Maldito…!-se enfureció Forward, pero el dragón dorado lo levantó aún más- ¡Pensé que te habían dañado con las Espinas…!- señaló, enojado.

-Lamentablemente para ti, desde que _Salamandra_ se metió con mi cuerpo y jugó con mi parte de Apocalymon, al parecer mis datos desarrollaron más antivirus- le explicó OmegaShoutmon, serio- Si bien, me molestan esas _Espinas_, mi cuerpo elimina sus efectos al cabo de un tiempo- aseguró, sorprendiendo al adulto, al igual que a sus compañeros.

-¿Ya no… le hacen efecto…?- murmuró sorprendido Mercurio.

"_Era de esperarse… La data de Apocalymon siempre protegerá en lo posible al cuerpo en el que esté ligado"_ meditó Tactimon, serio _"Después de todo, aunque todas sus partes comparten un mismo ideal… son demasiado orgullosos para dejarse doblegar por ellos mismos…"_

-¡M-Maldito…!- enfurecido, Forward apuntó a OmegaShoutmon y disparó, pero el dragón ladeó la cabeza, esquivando sin dificultad la bala.

"_¿Qué hago con él…?"_el dragón lo miró, serio, y agarró la pistola de este, estrujándola sin problemas, enfureciéndolo _"Quiero aplastarlo… Este tipo no merece piedad alguna, pero no me perdonaría nunca matar a un humano… ni siquiera a este desgraciado…"_ frunció el ceño.

Entonces, los _Semi-Digitales_ salieron de los escombros, abalanzándosele.

-¡¿Aún siguen en pie?!- se sorprendió Spadamon.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!- le advirtió Taiki, y, entonces, notó al igual que Saburo como alguien salía de su xros loader crema

-_Tsch_. Son muy resistentes…-murmuró el dragón, dispuesto a blandir su espada, pero se sorprendió cuando una energía verde rodeo a los _Semi-Digitales_, deteniéndolos. Y no solo a ellos, sino también a Forward.

-¡¿W-Wizardmon?!- Saburo miró sorprendido al mago verde, que señalaba con su mano a los Kopierer y al humano.

-_¡S-Spread out!_\- Wizardmon extendió su palma, siendo suficiente para lanzar a varios metros a los tres enemigos, alejándolos.

-¿L-Los lanzó?- se sorprendió Spadamon.

-_Set Free_\- el mago apuntó a Kokoromon, Lunamon, y a ChibiKamemon, haciendo que su energía rodeara los brazaletes, obligándolos a abrirse, haciendo que la energía de los tres digimon se restableciera.

-¡Me siento mejor-kame!- ChibiKamemon se levantó de una, sorprendido.

-Y-Yo también- aseguró Lunamon, mientras Spadamon agarraba y tiraba lejos el brazalete que había estado lastimando a su pareja.

-¡Gracias, Wizardmon!- le sonrió Kokoromon, pero se asustó al igual que Saburo cuando el mago se sentó de rodillas, cansado.

-¡Wizardmon!- Saburo y los demás, incluyendo a OmegaShoutmon, se le acercaron.

"_Hacer lo que se pueda por mis amigos, ¿no?"_ pensó, cansado, recordando aquella misteriosa voz…

* * *

-¿Qué fue ese ataque?- se sorprendió Mercurio, observando la situación.

-Los _Wizardmon_ son digimon magos, Mercurio- le explicó Tactimon, quien seguía sin mostrarse sorprendido ante lo ocurrido- Pueden llegar a desarrollar magia sin precedente si investigan, o se centran en crearla. Y, como veo que este _Wizardmon_ carece de su bastón, al parecer decidió acumular su data por su cuerpo herido… _Jäger_ tiene bastante potencial- sentenció.

* * *

-¡Wizardmon!- Saburo y Kokoromon lo ayudaron a sentarse bien.

-Lo siento, pero quise ahorrarle al Rey la molestia de tirar la bolsa de basura- se disculpó cansado el mago, mirando a OmegaShoutmon, quien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, para después mirar serio a Forward y a los dos _Semi-Digitales_, que se incorporaban de a poco a varios metros.

-Aun así, sigues herido…- le señaló Kokoromon, preocupada.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para ayudar a mis amigos…- sonrió cansado Wizardmon- D'arcmon-san aún no se recupera, así que…- miró preocupado a Saburo, quien tomó su xros loader, nervioso.

-¡E-Esperen! ¡¿Y Vormundmon?!- preguntó el joven, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su compañero.

-Él sigue con vida- le respondió Tactimon, dejándolo callado, y que los demás miraran al samurái- Alguien con un ideal tan _ficticio_, no podrá nunca superar mi espada. OmegaShoutmon, eres consciente de la situación de tu sirviente, y aun así no haces nada, ¿por qué?- le preguntó, serio.

-…- el dragón frunció el ceño- Confío en que Vormundmon comprenderá lo que es realmente importante, y lo que tiene que proteger, pero por su propia cuenta- aseguró, serio.

-¿Y tú, Tactimon?- Taiki se levantó, y miró serio al digimon- Hace un momento, no, has perdido muchas oportunidades de atacarnos, ¿por qué? ¿No son Shoutmon y Saburo tus objetivos?-señaló, serio- Incluso ahora… no haces nada-frunció el ceño, serio.

-…- el digimon samurái lo miró, y después a los _Semi-Digitales_, que, incorporándose lentamente, sacudían sus cabezas- Es una humillación, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sin mirarlo, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Que digimon tan fuertes, y poderosos terminen en esas formas…-murmuró, haciendo que Mercurio lo mirara, serio.

-…- OmegaShoutmon lo miró, después a las criaturas moradas, y a él nuevamente- Quieres que los elimine, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, serio.

-Ambos somos digimon, y ambos sabemos qué son los Kopierer- le señaló Tactimon, mientras su capa ondeaba levemente- Estoy con el Proyecto Iluminati solamente para poder traer a Bagramon-sama de regreso, pero eso no significa que sienta empatía por su trato hacia nuestra especie- aseguró- Aun así, no me conviene ir en su contra, sino no lograré mi objetivo, así que nos resumimos a esto…- sentenció.

-…- Taiki frunció el ceño- Te comprendo, Tactimon… Pero, una vez que OmegaShoutmon los elimine, atacarás, ¿verdad?-

-No creas que no leemos entre líneas- gruñó el dragón dorado.

-Cumplo mis misiones perfectamente… Los llevaré a la _Base_, OmegaShoutmon, _Aonuma Saburo_-aseguró, serio, preocupando al joven, hasta que Wizardmon, Lunamon, Spadamon y ChibiKamemon se pusieron frente a él, en son de protegerlo, mientras Kokoromon lo abrazaba- El destino del resto de ustedes está claro, especialmente el de la _V-mon_\- señaló a Kokoromon, asustándola.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo!- rugió enfurecido OmegaShoutmon, poniéndose frente a la digimon, quitándola de la vista del samurái- ¡¿No crees que ya le has hecho demasiado daño a su especie?! ¡Los mataste…! ¡También mataste a _Aonuma Hinata_ y a _Félix Wolf!_\- le recordó, sacando su empuñadura plateada, activando su filo de fuego, y señalándolo con ella, tomando la atención de Wizardmon y Kokoromon-¡¿No crees que eres igual al _Proyecto Iluminati?! _¡Menosprecias a las otras razas…! ¡Y les causas daño a los digimon! ¡No intentes diferenciarte de _Salamandra!_-ordenó, enfadado.

El samurái frunció el ceño, serio.

-OmegaShoutmon- lo llamó Tactimon- ¿Tratas de justificar actos de guerra?- le preguntó, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño- En ese caso, podría decirte lo mismo. ¿Estuvo bien que asesinaras a MadLeomon, Neptunmon, AncientVolcamon, IceDevimon, Lucemon, y a todos esos digimon que creían en los ideales de Bagramon-sama?- le preguntó serio, a lo que el dragón frunció el ceño, enojado- Los eliminaste para, según tú, _"proteger a todos"_. ¿Crees acaso que mis actos no han tenido esa misma ideología? Eliminé a los _V-mon_ con estas manos, a esos humanos, y a muchos más digimon por el bien de mis camaradas, y más aún, por el ser que más respeto. Yo lo hice por Bagramon-sama, y tú lo hiciste por _Kudou Taiki_\- lo señaló, serio- Somos iguales-sentenció.

-¡NO COMPARES A TAIKI CON BAGRAMON!- rugió enfurecido el dragón dorado- ¡Taiki siempre ha velado por el bien de otros, incluso si eso significa hacerse daño! ¡Bagramon, en cambio…!- apretó su puño, enfurecido- ¡MIS PADRES MURIERON POR SU CULPA! ¡ÉL PROVOCÓ LA MUERTE DE OMEGAMON, QUE EL MUNDO DIGITAL ESTUVIERA EN PEDAZOS, DAÑÓ A MUCHOS DIGIMON, QUITANDOLES LA LIBERTAD…! ¡TODO POR PODER!-

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Tactimon?!- escuchó el samurái, y Mercurio miró hacia la dirección donde gritaba Forward, que se sobaba el brazo, enojado- ¡Atácalos…!- le ordenó, pero el digimon lo apuntó con sus cañones y disparó a sus pies, haciéndolo retroceder y caer al piso, tomando la atención de los lastimados _Semi-Digitales_.

Eso sorprendió a Kai, como a Taiki, OmegaShoutmon y al resto del grupo.

-… ¿Por poder…?- murmuró Tactimon, mirando serio a OmegaShoutmon, que lo miró, serio-… ¿Acaso Bagramon-sama nunca les contó sobre el _D5_?-

-_¿D5?_\- repitieron Saburo, Wizardmon y Kokoromon, hasta darse cuenta que ese nombre hizo temblar a Spadamon, Lunamon, y a ChibiKamemon.

-M-Me parece que la Jefa nos contó…- intentó recordar el mago verde, serio, puesto que el cansancio, encontrarse repentinamente en esa situación, y _aquella voz_ que había escuchado anteriormente, hacían que no pudiese pensar con claridad.

-_D5_… _"DIMENSION DELETE and DEADLY DESTRUCTION DAY"_\- le explicó Taiki, serio, tomando la atención de los tres amigos-Bagramon buscaba acumular suficiente energía negativa del sufrimiento de los digimon para crear la _Dark Stone_, y así destruir todas las dimensiones y ser el gobernante…- frunció el ceño, pero se quedó quieto con sus propias palabras.

-¿Te has dado cuenta ahora, _Kudou Taiki?_\- le preguntó Tactimon, serio.

-… No…- Taiki retrocedió un paso, haciendo que OmegaShoutmon lo mirara de reojo.

"_En otras palabras, un día donde todas las dimensiones serán destruidas por el poder de la oscuridad antes de ser fusionadas. Incluso los seres humanos serán aniquilados, y todo el espacio-tiempo será mi dominio."_

Las palabras de Bagramon resonaron en su cabeza, enviándolo al momento en que habían descubierto qué era el _D5_ después de que _Shoutmon x7_ fuera superado por aquel digimon caído…

-… Todas las dimensiones…- murmuró lentamente Taiki-… Bagramon… ¿Ya era consciente de la existencia de otros mundos…?-lo que dijo sorprendió a Saburo y a los digimon a su alrededor.

Kai frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-Y del peligro que representaban- aseguró Tactimon, serio- Bagramon-sama sabía que Apocalymon era el resultado de la oscuridad de un ser de otro mundo y un digimon, y eso le hizo darse cuenta… ¿Estamos realmente seguros?- frunció el ceño- Si la oscuridad de otro ser podía provocarnos a nosotros, los digimon, tal destino… Y si ya hubo contacto con otra dimensión, fuera de aquellos mundos en los que viven otros digimon, otros humanos, que viven dentro de nuestra propia dimensión…- miró serio a los sorprendidos Taiki y OmegaShoutmon- Nuestra existencia peligraba… Shoutmon, ¿nunca te preguntaste la verdadera razón por la que Bagramon-sama fue castigado por Yggdrasil? Él sí quiso hacer un golpe, porque él no entendía a razones…- levantó un poco su puño y lo apretó- No entendía que nosotros debíamos dar el primer golpe a aquellos seres que nos ponían en peligro-

-¿Estás diciéndome que Bagramon quería atacar a los demás mundos…?- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, sorprendido y enojado.

-¿No has escuchado? Mediante el _D5_, Bagramon-sama hubiera obtenido el poder, la energía suficiente, para no solo fusionar los mundos de nuestra dimensión, sino que también destruiría las demás dimensiones, librándonos del peligro de ser invadidos y exterminados por ellos. Él quería dar el primer golpe, por nuestro bien-aseguró, sorprendiendo a Taiki.

-¡No hay razón para atacar otras dimensiones, Tactimon!- rugió OmegaShoutmon- ¡Lo peor que se puede hacer es inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros mundos, a menos a que sea **sumamente** necesario!- aseguró- ¡Además! ¡¿Cómo podían dar por sentado que todos nos atacarían?! ¡Yuno-san es de otro mundo, y nunca ha intentado dañarnos! _¡Félix Wolf_ también lo era, y estoy seguro que jamás causó un daño! ¡Al igual que Jack y Sky-chan!- aseguró, serio.

-…- Tactimon frunció el ceño-… ¿Y qué me dices de _Zodiaco?_\- le preguntó, serio.

-¡Se llama _Luke!_\- gruñó OmegaShoutmon.

-Ese monstruo creó la forma de viajar a otros mundos, llamándolo _Fénix_ ¿y qué ha ocasionado todo eso?- le preguntó Tactimon- ¿Me dices que él no es una entidad peligrosa para nosotros? ¿Nunca lo has visto pelear como el monstruo que es?- frunció el ceño- Y si no sirve este ejemplo, entonces… ¿Qué me dices de _Visdom? _¿Él no representa un peligro?- preguntó, enfureciéndolo- Shoutmon, los seres de otras dimensiones están entrando a nuestro mundo, y están interfiriendo en nuestra naturaleza… _Kudou Taiki_ nunca debió haber existido, porque su madre nunca debió haber conocido a su padre, porque son de otros mundos. Y la existencia de _Kudou Taiki_ detuvo los planes de Bagramon-sama, y él quería crear un sistema para defendernos de otros mundos. ¡Un ser de otro mundo detuvo un plan para protegerse de ese mundo, y del resto de aquellas dimensiones!- señaló a Taiki, que estaba sin habla- ¡Bagramon-sama era consciente de que el camino a la oscuridad que todos nosotros transitábamos dañaba a nuestra propia especie, pero, era mejor que fuéramos dañados para lograr tener un futuro, que ser exterminados y no tenerlo!- aseguró, serio.

OmegaShoutmon apretó sus colmillos, enojado y sorprendido al descubrir el **verdadero** motivo del _D5_ y el de Bagramon.

-Si fuera como dices… Si otros seres intentaran atacarnos, entonces… ¡Nos defenderíamos!- aseguró el dragón dorado.

-¡¿Con qué **fuerza?!-** lo calló Tactimon, dejándolo quieto- ¡Sé lo que le has hecho a nuestro mundo Shoutmon! ¡LadyDevimon y Devimon me lo han contado todo! ¡Todos viven en **paz**! ¡Estás haciendo que nuestra gente viva una vida de placeres sin problemas ni conflictos…! ¡Respóndeme…! ¡¿Cuántos digimon han logrado evolucionar por sí mismos desde que te coronaste Rey?!- exigió saber, sorprendiéndolo- ¡¿Cuántos han podido progresar y alcanzar un nivel decente?! ¡Ninguno!- puso su puño en su pecho- ¡Alcancé esta forma por el bien de Bagramon-sama, y porque sabía que era necesario defendernos de aquellos otros seres! ¡Los digimon de _Jäger…!_-apuntó a Delta A, que seguía enfrentándose contra LadyDevimon en el cielo- ¡Lograron evolucionar y tener un gran poder y potencial, por el bien de la Jefa, y para enfrentarse al _Proyecto Iluminati!_-señaló al dragón- ¡Dime, Rey! ¡¿Qué habilidades va a adquirir nuestra gente, si no tienen un motivo **real** por el que volverse fuertes y luchar?! ¡Incluso tú, y el _Xros Heart_, se volvieron fuertes por el bien de _Kudou Taiki_ y para enfrentarse a Bagramon-sama!- le recordó, dejándolo quieto- ¡¿Con qué motivo se harán fuerte los digimon, si ya no hay quien les infunda el temor…?! ¡Vivir en paz para nosotros es detener nuestro avance y poder, siendo merced de seres como Zodiaco y Visdom!-declaró.

Sus palabras provocaron un silencio en el ambiente, siendo solo el sonido del combate en el cielo escuchado como un eco, que indicaba a los sorprendidos jóvenes y digimon que estaban en la realidad, y que las palabras dichas por Tactimon eran reales…

"_Bagramon…"_ Taiki frunció el ceño, sorprendido _"Tú…"_ pensó en el anciano _"Por el bien de toda tu raza, para evitar ser atacados… Aun así…"_ apretó sus puños, temblando.

En eso, se dio cuenta que OmegaShoutmon también tembló levemente, mientras bajaba la espada con la que apuntaba a Tactimon.

"_¿Estoy… llevando a nuestra gente al deterioro…?"_ pensó el dragón, asustado con la idea _"Yo solo quiero que vivamos en paz, en armonía… Sí, soy consciente de que mi sistema ha tenido sus fallos, pero…"_ frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar pensar en Gaiomon, un digimon que no aceptó el sistema pacífico, donde aquellos que no eran del _Bagra Army_ pero cometieron tales crímenes quedaban impunes… _"T-También sé que necesitamos luchar para poder alcanzar la evolución, pero…"_ bajó por completo su arma _"Pero… no he hecho nada para solucionarlo…"_ se mordió el labio, temblando.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, OmegaShoutmon?- le preguntó Tactimon, serio- Tu ideal de _Rey_ es noble, no lo desmiento. Ojalá los digimon pudiéramos vivir como tú quieres que hagamos… pero la realidad es otra… Estamos en constante peligro por aquellas dimensiones… Por aquellos otros seres que pueden ser más poderosos y crueles… -señaló-… Nos estás llevando a nuestra propia perdición- sentenció.

El dragón bajó la mirada, mientras se resbalaba su espada y se clavaba en el piso.

-¡Shoutmon…!-Taiki lo miró, preocupado.

-Pero, si Apocalymon es revivido, y con él revivimos a Bagramon-sama, tal vez aun haya una posibilidad para nosotros, ¿no crees?- Tactimon tendió la mano hacia OmegaShoutmon.

-… Ni que fuera a traicionar a los humanos…- murmuró el dragón dorado, apretando aún más sus puños- Pero… nuestra gente…-

-Por el bien de otros, se deben hacer sacrificios- aseguró Tactimon.

-¡NO!-gritó Kokoromon, tomando la atención del samurái, de Kai, de Taiki y el resto.

La digimon se levantó, mirando enojada y triste a Tactimon, con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Aunque el motivo sea proteger la existencia…! ¡Aunque quieras salvar a alguien…! ¡Proteger algo…!- lo miró, decidida- ¡NADA JUSTIFICA UN GENOCIDIO!- aseguró, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño- ¡T-Tus palabras me hacen entender que por el bien de unos pocos, muchos fueron y deberán ser sacrificados…! ¡Significa que el exterminio de mi raza fue por un gran bien…! ¡Pero yo no puedo verlo así…! ¡Un genocidio… será un genocidio…! ¡Una muerte siempre será una muerte…! ¡EL FIN NO JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS!-aseguró.

Taiki abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga.

OmegaShoutmon abrió un poco los ojos, y la miró de reojo.

-¡D-Dices que Luke es peligroso…! ¡Y no lo niego…! ¡Él fue peligroso… le dieron vida y un motivo para la guerra…! ¡Pero… pero…!- se mordió el labio- ¡Quienes de _Zodiaco_ lo volvieron _Luke_, fueron unos jóvenes, y entre ellos habían dos niñas de este mundo, y dos digimon!- le señaló, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Quienes le mostraron a Luke que ya no tenía que vivir con los miedos, con los fantasmas de la guerra, **fueron seres de otro mundo**! ¡La interacción entre otras dimensiones puede ser peligrosa, pero también puede ser provechosa! ¡Es como este mundo!- extendió los brazos- ¡Sé la historia humana, Tactimon! ¡Con Samanta leía los libros de historia humana, y aprendí mucho! ¡Existe un continente llamado _América…!_ ¡Fue descubierto hace muchos siglos…! ¡Y la gente que lo descubrió le causó un gran daño a los nativos…! ¡Exterminios, esclavitud, violencia sin sentido…! ¡Todos los humanos de _América_ de esa época sufrieron, porque se les consideraba inferiores al ser diferentes…! ¡Aun así, después de siglos de opresión, lograron surgir por ellos mismos, creando sus propias naciones, y desligándose del otro continente…!-aseguró- ¡Y ahora, uno de los países de _América_ se volvió una gran potencia…! ¡Tactimon, el descubrimiento de ese continente trajo tragedias, pero también avances, y después bienestar! ¡No puedo garantizar que fue bueno o malo que el _Viejo_ y _Nuevo_ _Mundo_ se conocieran! ¡Nadie ha podido dar una respuesta! ¡Pero todos saben, que a pesar de todo, fue un proceso natural! ¡Fue natural para los humanos conocer un nuevo continente, porque **es natural conocer otras cosas!** ¡Es natural que se descubran cosas…! ¡Que cosas que antes no tenían contacto lo tengan…! ¡Puede que sea malo o bueno el contacto, pero tiene que ocurrir porque es **necesario**! ¡Y SI NUESTRO _MUNDO DIGITAL_ ENTRA EN CONTACTO CON OTRO, PODRÁ SER PARA BIEN O PARA MAL, PERO PODREMOS PROGRESAR Y HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO! ¡PORQUE VA A SER ALGO NATURAL, Y TENEMOS QUE ATENERNOS A ESA CONSECUENCIA Y VIVIR CON ELLO! ¡HUIR DE LOS PROBLEMAS POR EL MIEDO A ESO, ES LO MISMO QUE VIVIR DE MANERA PACÍFICA, LO QUE LO DIFERENCIA ES SI VIVIRÁS O NO FELIZ!- gritó, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con su voz ahogada por la pena y la impotencia que sentía resonando por las silenciosas calles, siendo escuchada tanto por aliado como por enemigo.

Pero, entonces, se sorprendió cuando OmegaShoutmon se volteó rápidamente, agachándose y abrazándola con un brazo, dejándola callada.

-¿Sh-Shoutmon…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, sorprendida.

-Gracias, Kokoromon- escuchó, y levantó la mirada, para ver que el dragón dorado le sonreía, agradecido, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa- Si no fuera por tus palabras y tus sentimientos, hubiera dudado de mi otra vez. Je, soy tan débil en ese sentido- admitió, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Y-Yo…- gimió Kokoromon, intentando controlar sus temblores.

-Vamos, Kokoromon- sonrió Saburo, tomando su atención, para ver que él, Wizardmon, Spadamon, Lunamon y ChibiKamemon sonreían, especialmente después de haberla escuchado.

-Yo…- gimió, y alzó la mirada.

OmegaShoutmon le sonrió, y volvió a abrazarla, a lo que ella se acurrucó en su pecho, gimiendo.

Taiki los miró, sonriendo, y después miró serio a Tactimon, que fruncía el ceño.

-Tactimon, ahora, todos nosotros hemos escuchado la respuesta con mayor precisión que puede haber- aseguró, tomando su atención, como la del resto- Kokoromon es el ejemplo perfecto. Es una digimon que no nació en el _Mundo Digital_, sino que en el Mundo Humano. Se crió con humanos, digimon, monstruos, y mestizos, cada uno siendo una especie diferente, de mundos diferentes, y, aun así, vivió en paz con ellos, incluso hasta ahora- señaló- Ella es, entre todos los digimon, la única que puede dar una opinión respecto a esto. No da una opinión humana, tampoco la de un digimon, ni la de un monstruo. Ella da una opinión neutral. Ella es el punto medio entre los digimon… La única que realmente puede ver a través de las relaciones entre dimensiones, comprenderlas y aceptarlas, consciente de las consecuencias, tomándolo como algo natural…- aseguró- Pero, no, me estoy equivocando… No solo Kokoromon- miró sonriendo a la digimon naranja, que parpadeó, gimiendo un poco- Jack, Sky-chan y Samanta- sentenció, mirando al samurái- Ellos cuatro nacieron, se criaron, y vieron el mundo junto a seres de otros mundos… Ellos cuatro son **hermanos**. No hacen diferencia de razas, no hacen diferencias de mundos, no hacen diferencia de existencia o poder… Son el claro ejemplo de que la _desesperación_ no se encuentra en otros mundos… Si bien, habrán conflictos, y tragedias, al igual que en la historia humana… También habrá _esperanza… _Estos hermanos, son la muestra de _esperanza_… Yggdrasil no le permitió a Bagramon cumplir el _D5_ la primera vez, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, serio- Él fue quien envió a la madre de Samanta, y a _Agatha Sakura_ al mundo de los monstruos, junto a Dorumon y a Ryudamon, después de entrar en contacto con la _Voluntad del Fénix_, para detener el surgimiento del alma de _Moo_\- le recordó- En otras palabras, ya ha habido una relación de mutuo apoyo entre seres de otras dimensiones, porque todos buscamos el bien de todos, el bien del otro- señaló- Y por eso Yggdrasil no permitió el _D5_, porque sabe que la cooperación existe… Y como ya dije, Jack, Sky-chan, Kokoromon y Samanta son el claro ejemplo de eso… No tenemos que destruir otros mundos para subsistir, necesitamos entendernos, y si bien habrá dificultades, sé que habrá esperanza… Existió, existe, y existirá- sentenció.

Tactimon escuchó en silencio las palabras del joven, cruzado de brazos. Lo miró, serio…

-¿Terminaste tu palabrería…?- murmuró Mercurio, tomando su atención, como la de Taiki y el resto, especialmente la de Kokoromon- Realmente… Realmente te detesto con ganas- sentenció, mirando seriamente al líder del _Xros Heart_\- No entiendo mucho las razones de Tactimon y Bagramon- aseguró, serio- Pero la decisión que tomaron, solo pueden criticarla ellos y nadie más…- apretó sus puños- ¡Un espectador como tú y yo no podemos opinar!- le dijo, enojado- Pero, claro. Alguien que se apoya en los demás y no en sí mismo no lo entendería- sentenció, serio.

-¡Tú…!- se indignó Spadamon, en cambio OmegaShoutmon frunció el ceño.

-¡Kai…!- se preocupó Kokoromon.

-¡Soy _Mercurio!_\- la calló el joven- ¡Y digo la verdad! _¡Kudou!_ ¡No puedes hacer nada por ti mismo!-señaló a Taiki, que lo miraba serio- ¡Apoyándote siempre en los digimon…! ¡No eres capaz de criticar a uno!-sentenció, enojado.

Lo enojaba aquel joven… Tal vez, en parte, porque él estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando con el Relojero y MidoriGumon eliminando Kopierer, mientras ese joven y su grupo no tenían problemas… Le enfadaba saber eso, y que ahora hablara como si supiera algo, más encima de Tactimon…

¡No le gustaba!

Entonces, se calmó cuando Tactimon le dio una palmada suave en la nuca, tomando su atención.

-_Kudou Taiki_ es un humano peligroso, Mercurio- le aseguró el samurái, cruzándose de brazos, mirando serio a Taiki y a OmegaShoutmon, mientras el rubio lo miraba sobándose la cabeza, algo sorprendido- Pero es normal si tú y él tienen diferentes puntos de vista. Eso lo hace más interesante-

Mercurio lo miró algo extrañado, pero sin poder evitar pensar aun en aquella palmada que le dio el digimon.

-¡ARG! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Ya terminaron?!- exigió saber Forward, tomando la atención del rubio y el samurái- ¡Tactimon! ¡Estás aprovechándote de tu posición!- aseguró, enfadado, mientras detrás suyo los _Semi-Digitales_ movían las cabezas de un lado a otro, serios.

-Esto solo fue una negociación- aseguró el digimon- Aun así, no hemos llegado a nada, así que tendré que cumplir perfectamente mi misión- miró a Kokoromon, asustándola, hasta que OmegaShoutmon la atrajo un poco por el hombro, haciendo que lo mirara, preocupada.

-Tranquila. No dejaré que te toque- le aseguró el dragón dorado, mirándola de reojo.

Ella lo miró, preocupada y nerviosa, y después al joven al lado de Tactimon, que frunció el ceño.

-¡K-Kai!- lo llamó, nerviosa, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño- ¡Kai, por favor, dime! ¡¿Qué haces en el _Proyecto Iluminati?_! ¡MidoriGumon te estuvo buscando!- le informó, preocupada, separándose de su pareja- ¡Y ahora, Red Vagimon…! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!- le preguntó, dando unos pasos.

-…- el rubio frunció el ceño, intimidando un poco a la digimon- Las negociaciones terminaron- le dijo a Forward, mirándolo de reojo, a lo que bufó, fastidiado.

-¡Kai!- lo llamó Kokoromon, nerviosa, especialmente al ser ignorada por el joven.

OmegaShoutmon y Taiki miraron al rubio, serios.

-Kokoromon…- Saburo miró preocupado a su amiga, quien bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que Kai no iba a responder, ni tampoco a explicar sus acciones.

"_¿Por qué siempre… no puedo hacer nada…?"_ la digimon cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente.

Wizardmon la miró, preocupado.

-_¡Semi-Digitales!_\- llamó Forward, señalando a OmegaShoutmon y al resto.

Las dos criaturas de diamante ladearon la cabeza, y, sin más, comenzaron a correr en dirección de sus enemigos, sobresaltando a ChibiKamemon, quien se fue a esconder detrás de Saburo.

OmegaShoutmon frunció el ceño, y, mirando de reojo a Tactimon, comprendió que este realmente no interferiría en el combate, por lo que, haciendo una mueca, agarró su espada que aún estaba clavada, y se abalanzó a los Kopierer, chocando su arma con los brazos de diamante de estos, formando tal onda que los vidrios de los dañados edificios se rompieron en pedazos.

-Q-Que poder…- murmuró Saburo, sorprendido.

-Pero, aun así… Si no sabemos cuáles son sus debilidades…- murmuró Spadamon, serio, a lo que Lunamon lo miró, preocupada.

Taiki frunció el ceño…

Una debilidad… Si no era el fuego, entonces debía ser otra cosa… Algo que tenía que ver con su desarrollo… Su nueva forma…

Entonces, lo comprendió…

* * *

-¡GHA!- AtlurBallistamon retrocedió, sin dejar de agarrar la boca de Kimeramon, para evitar que lo mordiera.

Aun así, el _digimon artificial _sacudió sus brazos de _Kuwagamon_ y de _SkullGreymon_, librándose del agarre del digimon evolucionado, siendo capaz de morder el hombro de este, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Ballistamon!- se asustó Zenjirou, quien seguía sacando los escombros de aquella casa junto a Akari, Cutemon y el Relojero para poder rescatar a los civiles que estaban debajo.

-No lo sueltes- ordenó Ryan, apretando unos botones de su reloj negro, serio.

A su orden, Kimeramon, sin soltar a AtlurBallistamon, lo arremetió contra el piso, sujetándolo con sus cuatro brazos, profundizando más la mordida.

-¡Ballistamon-kyu!- se asustó Cutemon, a lo que Akari y el Relojero también se voltearon, asustados.

-¡S-Suelta-me!- el digimon robot intentó quitarse de encima al _digimon artificial, _pero sus brazos no podían competir en fuerza con aquella criatura.

"_S-Si uso mi energía, p-podría dañar la calle… No puedo disparar"_ frunció el ceño AtlurBallistamon, consciente de que no debía pelear sin tomar medidas de seguridad por los humanos.

-Acumula energía- ordenó Ryan, apretando el centro de su reloj.

-Eso es…- murmuró el Relojero, notando el aparato negro de su enemigo- Parece ser que le está dando órdenes directas con eso- murmuró.

-Entonces, si pudiéramos quitárselo…- se dio cuenta Akari, pero, como los demás, se asustó cuando Kimeramon dejó de morder a AtlurBallistamon, para abrir su hocico en frente de él, comenzando a acumular energía morada.

-¡BALLISTAMON!- se asustó Zenjirou.

-¡G-G! ¡S-Suéltame…!- exigió AtlurBallistamon, pero su enemigo lo retenía fuertemente con sus cuatro brazos.

-_¡DÉJALO!_\- Dorulumon salió del xros loader naranja, haciendo que Cutemon entrara, arremetiendo contra Kimeramon, pero este sacudió su cola con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra un poste, doblándolo.

-¡Dorulumon!- Akari se le acercó corriendo- ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- le preguntó, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-_¡Aun estás herido-kyu!_\- señaló Cutemon, preocupado.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso…!- gruñó el lobo, mirando preocupado la situación de AtlurBallistamon- ¡A este paso…! ¡Si recibe ese golpe directo…!-

Al escuchar eso, Akari miró asustada al digimon robot…

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué debía hacer…? Tenía… miedo…

-¡NO! ¡BALLISTAMON!- Zenjirou corre hacia su amigo si el Relojero no lo agarra- ¡SUÉLTAME!-

-¡Es demasiado peligroso!- aseguró el anciano.

-¡Pero…!- se asustó el joven, y miró preocupado la situación.

-Dispara- ordenó Ryan.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- gritó asustado Zenjirou.

Akari abrió los ojos, asustada…

A este paso… Ballistamon… No… No quería… ¡No quería perder a nadie…!

Pero… tenía miedo…

"_¡N-No puedo quitármelo de encima!"_ AtlurBallistamon frunció el ceño, notando como Kimeramon abría más su hocico, preparado para disparar _"¡Lo siento…! ¡Zenjirou! ¡Taiki…! ¡Shoutmon!"_ cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- rugió Dorulumon, corriendo hacia Kimeramon, quien sacudió uno de sus brazos, agarrándolo fuertemente, y lanzándolo contra el piso.

-¡DORULUMON!- se asustó Akari, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-D-Dorulu… mon…- gimió AtlurBallistamon, mirando de reojo como su amigo se levantaba a duras penas.

-¡No veré de nuevo como un amigo muere frente a mí!- rugió Dorulumon, decidido.

Sus palabras hicieron abrir los ojos a Akari…

Ella tenía miedo… Pero… pero tampoco quería que le sucediera algo malo a Ballistamon…

Si tener miedo impedía que hiciera algo por Ballistamon, entonces…

Debía tener… valor…

-¡POR FAVOR, DORULUMON!- le pidió.

-¡SÍ!- rugió Dorulumon, preparado para atacar a Kimeramon, hasta que su cuerpo fue rodeado de aura naranja, sorprendiéndolo al igual que al resto. Incluso, el _digimon artificial_ lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué es…?- murmuró sorprendido Ryan.

Dorulumon se miró, y después a Akari, quien lo miraba decidida, con el xros loader en su bolsillo despidiendo una luz cálida.

-¡DORULUMON!- llamó la pelirroja, siendo suficiente para que el digimon se viera envuelto en luz.

-¡¿Esto es…?!- se sorprendió el Relojero.

-¡Kimeramon! ¡Elimina al lobo!- ordenó Ryan, a lo que Kimeramon apuntó con su hocico a la luz a unos metros de él.

Entonces, de aquella luz salió un taladro amarillo que se clavó en la boca del _digimon artificial_, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse, mostrando la forma evolucionada de Dorulumon. Era tan grande como AtlurBallistamon, estaba parado en dos patas y cubierto por una armadura y una túnica en la espalda. En su brazo izquierdo tenía un escudo, y en el derecho sostenía la lanza con filo de taladro con la que clavaba a Kimeramon, que rugía.

-Dorulumon… ¿evolucionó…?- murmuró Akari, sumamente sorprendida.

-_¡Estoy sorprendido-kyu!_\- aseguró Cutemon, atónito.

-_¡Black Nail!-_rugió el digimon de armadura, clavando por completo su lanza en Kimeramon, haciendo desaparecer de golpe la energía que este había estado acumulando, y, con un movimiento, degolló al _digimon artificial_, haciendo que su cuerpo inerte cayera en el piso con un estruendoso sonido, liberando a AtlurBallistamon.

-¡B-Ballistamon!- Zenjirou se acercó a su amigo, sumamente aliviado.

-Estoy bien- aseguró el digimon robot mientras se levantaba, y miró al que lo salvó, que sonrió levemente, hasta ver como Akari se le acercaba, sorprendida.

-¿Eres…?- murmuró la pelirroja, sin habla.

-Mi nombre es…- le sonrió su compañero- _JägerDorulumon_\- le guiñó un ojo.

-D-Dorulumon…- sonrió Akari- ¡Ese nombre lo dice todo!- le dio una palmada en la pierna, haciéndolo suspirar.

-_¡Eres del Xros Heart!_\- le recordó indignado Cutemon- _¡Eres XrosHeartDorulumon-kyu!_-

-No, paso- aseguró JägerDorulumon, a lo que AtlurBallistamon se rió por lo bajo.

-¡A mí me gusta ese nombre!- le comentó Zenjirou.

-No, definitivamente no- negó el lobo bípedo.

"_Ha evolucionado…"_ lo miraba sorprendido el Relojero _"Y, al igual que AtlurBallistamon, ningún Kopierer ha aparecido para arrebatarle los datos de evolución"_ frunció el ceño_ "Lo sabía… Los Kopierer no pueden arrebatarle nada a la _'Amistad' _y al _'Valor'_"_ sentenció, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente, y miró serio a Ryan, quien no parecía sorprendido al ver el cuerpo inerte de Kimeramon en el piso.

-El juego terminó- le aseguró, tomando su atención- Ríndete- le pidió, frunciendo el ceño.

-La posibilidad de que Kimeramon fuera derrotado eran altas- le comentó el pelinegro, serio- Especialmente por el hecho de la existencia de los _digimon evolucionados_\- miró de reojo a JägerDorulumon y a AtlurBallistamon- Por eso, se decidió crear a Kimeramon como un digimon con esa misma capacidad- apretó un botón de su reloj.

Eso sorprendió al Relojero.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE KIMERAMON!-le ordenó a los jóvenes y digimon, haciendo que estos miraran de inmediato el cuerpo de Kimeramon, el cual había comenzado a ser rodeado de datos morados, los cuales lo envolvieron en una luz oscura.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- exigió saber asustado Zenjirou.

-¡Más problemas!- sentenció JägerDorulumon, quien de inmediato se acercó a la casa destrozada donde aún se escuchaba un llanto, y, con un movimiento de su lanza, sacó los escombros, mostrando a una joven junto a un niño pequeño, abrazados, lastimados y asustados.

-¡Lo lograste…!- se alegró Zenjirou, hasta que AtlurBallistamon lo agarró a él, Akari y el Relojero, alejándose de la calle junto a Dorulumon, quien había agarrado a los dos humanos.

Ambos digimon aterrizaron en un techo lejano, pero aun así podían apreciar como la luz morada se impregnó en el cuerpo de Kimeramon, transformándolo y dándole un nuevo aspecto…

Ahora era una bestia de color negro con cuatro brazos parecidos a los de Devimon, sus piernas eran las mismas que las de su antigua forma, y su cabeza traía un cráneo de acero parecido al de Kabuterimon. En la espalda llevaba una estela de energía de color amarillo, de la cual emanaban sus dos cañones.

-_Milleniumon_\- murmuró Ryan, observando en silencio a aquella criatura, que se elevó, rugiendo, haciendo que su tono fuese tan potente que varias ventanas se destrozaron.

-¡¿E-Evolucionó?!- jadeó Zenjirou, totalmente atónito, mientras los dos digimon los depositaban en el piso.

-Incluso puede llegar a esto…- murmuró el Relojero, apretando sus puños, comprendiendo que la _Organización_ era demasiado peligrosa…

¿Cómo no supo de ella antes…?

-Akari, te los encargo-le dijo JägerDorulumon, señalando a los dos civiles.

-Nosotros lo detendremos- aseguró AtlurBallistamon.

-Sí- la pelirroja se agachó al lado de la joven y el niño.

-¡Vayan con cuidado!- les pidió Zenjirou.

Ambos sonrieron, y se elevaron, abalanzándose a Milleniumon, quien les rugió.

-_¡Plasma Crak!_\- AtlurBallistamon lanzó sus rayos hacia el _digimon artificial_.

-_¡White Spiral!_\- JägerDorulumon lanzó un gran rayo de energía de su escudo.

Ambos rayos se abalanzaron a Milleniumon, mezclándose y aumentando así su potencia.

-_¡Giga Guns!_-ordenó Ryan.

La criatura rugió, disparando de sus cañones tal energía oscura que chocó con los ataques de sus enemigos, creando una gran explosión en el cielo, haciendo que los jóvenes y el anciano se cubrieran por el humo.

-¡Su potencia aumentó!- aseguró AtlurBallistamon, protegiéndose con los brazos al igual que su compañero.

-Sí, pero al parecer, su inteligencia disminuyó. Atacó solamente porque ese tipo le ordenó- le señaló JägerDorulumon, lo que sorprendió un poco a su amigo, pero igual asintió.

-¡De nuevo!- ordenó Ryan, tomando la atención de ambos digimon.

Entonces, del humo salió los rayos de energía oscura de Milleniumon, los cuales JägerDorulumon y AtlurBallistamon lograron esquivar por poco, pero aun así impactaron en toda una calle, siguiendo de largo, dejando tras de sí un camino de fuego que iluminó la villa, para horror de Akari, Zenjirou y el Relojero.

La joven abrazó más aun al niño, asustada al ver semejante espectáculo.

-¡DE NUEVO!- gruñó enfurecido JägerDorulumon, y miro a Ryan, parado en la dañada calle- ¡DEJA DE DAÑAR A LOS HUMANOS!-

-Si la técnica acabó con algunos civiles no es de importancia- aseguró el pelinegro, serio- No sería la primera vez-

-No tiene corazón- aseguró AtlurBallistamon, enojado.

-O ha visto ya muchas muertes- gruñó por lo bajo su amigo-Ballistamon, no podemos permitir que esta cosa vuelva a atacar- le dijo, mirando a Milleniumon, quien rugía- Otro ataque y ya no podré asegurarme que algún humano no haya muerto- sentenció, enojado.

-Entendido- asintió su compañero, preparando sus puños.

-En efecto, este combate está prolongándose demasiado- murmuró Ryan, pero se sorprendió cuando ambos digimon se le abalanzaron- ¡Milleniumon, _Limited time!_-ordenó, comprendiendo que los digimon querían ir por la fuente del poder del _digimon artificial: _él.

Al escuchar la orden, Milleniumon rugió más fuerte, y de su boca lanzó un orbe de oscuridad hacia el cielo, el cual se quedó estabilizado y agrandó, formando un agujero oscuro que comenzó a formar una ventisca que atraía todo a él, siendo tan fuerte que detuvo a los dos digimon evolucionados, que habían estado a unos metros de Ryan.

-¡¿UN AGUJERO NEGRO?!- se sorprendió más Zenjirou, pero no tuvo más tiempo puesto que tuvo que sujetarse al piso como los demás, puesto que la ventisca había empezado a succionar los edificios.

El Relojero levantó su xros loader negro, formando un escudo digital morado que los rodeó, logrando protegerlos de la ventisca, pero aun así podían sentir la presión de la técnica.

-Es inútil, no podré retenernos mucho tiempo. La magnitud de su poder es devastadora- sentenció el anciano, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

La joven abrazó más al pequeño, asustada, a lo que Akari los miró, preocupada, y después la situación...

Ese agujero oscuro estaba absorbiendo toda la calle…

-¡Nos va a tragar!- señaló AtlurBallistamon, luchando al igual que JägerDorulumon contra la ventisca, mientras Ryan se sostenía a un dañado poste de luz.

-¡Esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa…!- gruñó su compañero- ¡A este paso, también tragará a Akari y a Zenjirou…!- miró de reojo a la criatura, para darse cuenta que este se había alejado del rango de absorción del agujero…

A él también le podía afectar la técnica…

-¡Ballistamon!- lo llamó.

-¡También me di cuenta, pero si nos acercamos, tal vez seamos absorbidos!- le dijo el digimon robot, también consciente de aquel importante detalle.

Entonces, la cúpula que protegía a los jóvenes se resquebrajó levemente, tomando la atención de todos.

-Ya no aguantaré…- murmuró el Relojero, con su brazo temblando levemente- Es demasiada presión-

"_Si no estuviera… Si no estuviera en esta forma…"_ Bagramon frunció el ceño _"Podría ponerle fin a esto, a este combate, a esta situación… Podría proteger a Akari, a Zenjirou, a Ballistamon, a Dorulumon, a estos dos humanos… Podría protegerlos… Podría… Podría traerte de regreso, Kai…"_ no pudo evitar pensar en el joven rubio a quien le tomó tanto aprecio _"Red Vagimon, MidoriGumon… Lo siento…"_ cerró los ojos con fuerza, e iba a bajar su cansado brazo, hasta que Zenjirou y Akari lo sujetaron a tiempo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Aun no es tiempo de rendirse!- aseguró Zenjirou.

-¡Has hecho mucho por nosotros, déjanos ayudarte!- le pidió Akari, seria.

-Ustedes…- murmuró sorprendido el Relojero- Lo siento, pero mi energía…-miró la grieta en la cúpula.

-Entonces debemos terminar esto **ahora**\- sentenció el joven de pelo parado, sacando su xros loader.

-Sí- la pelirroja sacó su aparato naranja- Al parecer, Dorulumon y Ballistamon tienen un plan-

-Pero no pueden efectuarlo solos- sonrió Zenjirou- ¿Lista, Akari-chan?- le preguntó, mirándola.

-¿Me preguntas a mí? Eres tú el que se emociona cada vez que dice _DigiXros_\- le señaló su amiga, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Es todo un honor poder decirlo! ¡Esperé muuuucho para ese momento!- aseguró ofendido Zenjirou.

-¡Entonces no esperemos más!- sentenció Akari- _¡JägerDorulumon!_-levantó su xros loader.

-_¡AtlurBallistamon!_\- Zenjirou la imitó, serio.

-_¡DoubleXros!_-juntaron sus xros loader, provocando que ambos emanaran luz dorada.

JägerDorulumon y AtlurBallistamon, intentando ir en contra de la ventisca, se sorprendieron al ser rodeados de data, por lo que se miraron de reojo.

-Tenemos buenos compañeros- sentenció el robot.

-En efecto- sonrió de lado el lobo bípedo.

Entonces ambos desaparecieron en luz dorada, juntándose como uno, provocando un gran brillo.

-¡¿Eso es…?!- se sorprendió Ryan.

Cuando desapareció el brillo, se pudo apreciar un escudo digital naranjo metálico y azul eléctrico de forma hexagonal, con pequeños pero filosos taladros en los bordes. Su superficie estaba dividida, en la parte superior se podía apreciar el rostro de Dorulumon, y en la parte inferior el rostro de Ballistamon, ambos tallados en el metal del escudo. En el medio se encontraba incrustada la boquilla de un cañón plateado.

-¡¿Qué clase de _digixros _es esa?!-exigió saber Zenjirou, sorprendido, y hasta algo ofendido.

-¿Su _digixros_ es suplementaria?- se sorprendió el Relojero.

-¿Suplementaria?- se extrañó el joven.

-Forman un arma que pueden ocupar otros digimon- le explicó el anciano.

-¿Cómo Starmon y los _Pickmons?_-se sorprendió Akari al igual que Zenjirou, recordando la forma _digixros_ que esos digimon formaban: _Star Sword_, la cual también era una fusión suplementaria.

-Sí, y en parte, tiene sentido- admitió el Relojero, observando el escudo en el cielo, el cual no se veía afectado por las fuertes ventiscas del agujero de Milleniumon- Al fin y al cabo, ustedes complementaron la evolución de OmegaShoutmon- les explicó, mirándolos.

-¿Shoutmon…?- murmuró Akari.

-Sí, recuerden. Su "_Valor"_ y su "_Amistad"_ le permitieron a Taiki-kun y a Shoutmon evolucionar. Ahora, este _"Valor"_ y _"Amistad"_ no solo evolucionaron, sino que se fusionaron como uno-asintió el Relojero.

-Entonces…- Zenjirou miró sorprendido - ¿AtlurBallistamon, y JägerDorulumon conforman el escudo de OmegaShoutmon?-comprendió, mirando el escudo.

-¿Qué esa cosa…?- Ryan frunció el ceño, serio, observando el objeto naranjo metálico y azul eléctrico.

Entonces, el escudo comenzó a girar en su propio eje, logrando, de a poco, cambiar el curso de las ventiscas del agujero negro, para sorpresa de los jóvenes.

-¡Milleniumon! _¡Heat Viper!_-ordenó Ryan.

El _digimon artificial_ rugió, y, de sus brazos, disparó rayos de calor mortal que se abalanzaron al escudo digital, el cual dejó de girar y, de la boquilla del cañón, disparó tal energía blanca que el ataque del enemigo fue desintegrado, dándole en el costado, eliminando esa parte dañada.

-¡Un golpe directo!- se alegró Zenjirou, mientras Akari estaba sorprendida.

-¿No solo defiende, sino que también ataca?- se sorprendió el Relojero.

Milleniumon rugió, provocando tal onda que el agujero negro aumentó sus ventiscas, tanto así que el escudo del xros loader negro se resquebrajó aún más.

-¡¿Aún sigue?!- se sorprendió Zenjirou, a lo que la joven abrazó al niño, más asustada- ¡T-Tranquilos, todo estará bien!- intentó calmarlos.

-¡Dorulumon! ¡Ballistamon!-los llamó Akari- ¡Por favor!-

Ante sus palabras, el escudo digital fue rodeado de data, y girando, se abalanzó a Ryan, sorprendiéndolo, haciendo que saltara para atrás para esquivar los peligrosos taladros que rodeaban al objeto, pero aun así una de sus puntas lo rozó, destrozando el reloj con el que controlaba a Milleniumon.

Al ser destruido aquel objeto, el _digimon artificial_ rugió, siendo rodeado de aura oscura.

-¡Maldición…!-Ryan miró molesto la situación, pero, al no sujetarse de algo, comenzó a elevarse, para su gran sorpresa, siendo atraído al agujero oscuro.

-¡Esto es malo!- se asustó Zenjirou.

-¡A este paso él…!- murmuró Akari.

-¿Se preocupan por él?- el Relojero los miró de reojo, serio.

-¡A pesar de lo que hizo…! ¡No quiero matar a alguien!- aseguró la pelirroja, seria.

-¡No podríamos mirar a los demás a los ojos!- aseguró Zenjirou.

-…- el anciano los miró, serio-… Lo suponía- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, extrañándolos.

Ellos nunca iban a cambiar, al igual que Taiki…

"_¡A este paso…!"_ Ryan frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo como se acercaba al agujero negro, pero, para su sorpresa, el lastimado Milleniumon lo agarró con una de sus manos, rugiéndole al escudo digital.

"_¿Lo protege…?"_ se sorprendió Akari.

Milleniumon rugió aún más, disparando sus dos cañones mientras sus tres manos despedían energía mortal hacia la _digixros_, la cual se giró y volvió a disparar aquel rayo blanco que chocó contra las oscuras técnicas de su enemigo, siendo suficiente para empujarlo con fuerza, haciendo que entraran por el agujero oscuro, provocando tal explosión que aquella parte del cielo se vio envuelto en humo.

-¡Más explosiones!- se asustó Zenjirou, y se sobresaltó cuando sus palabras asustaron al pequeño niño- ¡Lo siento!-

-¿Qué ha…?- murmuró el Relojero, entrecerrando los ojos, apreciando como el humo se disipaba, mostrando el cielo nocturno.

-¿Ese hombre… y Milleniumon…? –murmuró Akari, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Acaso…?- Zenjirou bajó la mirada, y miró nervioso a su amiga, que se veía tan afectada como él.

-¿Ellos… mu…?- murmuró la joven, triste.

-No han muerto- les aseguró el Relojero, mirándolos de reojo, deshaciendo el escudo digital que los cubría- Eso no era un _agujero negro_, solo era una puerta a otra dimensión- les explicó, sorprendiéndolos- A cuál habrán ido a parar, me temo no poder responder-admitió, pensativo.

-¿A otro mundo…?- murmuró Akari- ¿Tenían tanto poder?- miró el cielo, preocupada.

-Ese hombre dijo que era un _digimon artificial_ en desarrollo…-le recordó el anciano- Es probable que aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer en su creación-

"_Y es por eso… Que lo mejor sea que se encuentre fuera de estos combates. Milleniumon… Eres demasiado peligroso"_ Bagramon frunció el ceño, serio.

-Aun así…- Zenjirou se asomó por el borde del dañado edificio, observando lo poco que había quedado intacto de la calle- De alguna forma, logramos detenerlos- murmuró, y se fijo en el escudo digital- ¿Eh? ¿No han vuelto a la normali…?- comenzó a extrañarse, hasta sobresaltarse cuando la _digixros_, girando, se elevó hacia ellos, haciéndolo retroceder y caer sentado.

-¡Dorulumon! ¡Ballistamon!- Akari se acercó a Zenjirou, observando el escudo levitando en el cielo, y, para sorpresa de ambos, se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

-¡¿Se van?!- se quedó en blanco Zenjirou.

-Les dije: es una _digixros_ suplementaria- le recordó el relojero, tomando su atención- Están ligados a OmegaShoutmon, y debieron sentir que él está combatiendo en estos momentos-

-Van a ir a ayudarlo…- comprendió Akari.

-_Suerte, Dorulumon, Ballistamon-kyu_\- murmuró Cutemon dentro del xros loader, nervioso, por lo que su compañera abrazó el objeto.

-E-Este…- escucharon, y miraron a la joven que habían rescatado, que seguía abrazando nerviosa al pequeño niño.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- le sonrió Akari, agachándose a su lado- Los llevaremos a un lugar seguro-prometió.

-S-Sí…- asintió la civil, aun asustada y confundida con la situación.

"_Taiki, Shoutmon, tengan mucho cuidado"_ Bagramon observó el cielo, serio.

* * *

-_¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!_\- OmegaShoutmon disparó contra los _Semi-Digitales_ Gravimon y Whispered, quienes se intentaron proteger con sus brazos de los rayos, pero era tal la potencia que cayeron a varios metros tras recibir el impacto.

El dragón dorado los miró frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo que ese combate ya no tenía sentido… Ellos ya no tenían energía…

-Siguen… peleando…- murmuró Lunamon, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Tanto odio tienen hacia Taiki?- murmuró Spadamon, preocupado.

-Los mueve el odio…- admitió el joven, tomando la atención de los digimon y de Saburo- Pero no es solo eso… También están obligados a hacer esto…-entrecerró los ojos- Aun así…-

Kokoromon intercambió mirada con Wizardmon, y después miró a las criaturas de diamante…

Esto era… cruel…

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Forward miró enfadado a los Kopierer, que se levantaban costosamente, haciendo girar sus cabezas- ¡¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienen?!-

"_Maldito…"_ OmegaShoutmon frunció el ceño, mostrando sus colmillos, enfurecido _"¿A esto te referías, Tactimon?"_ miró de reojo al digimon samurái, quien seguía observando todo desde aquel edificio junto a Mercurio, sin hacer nada _"¿Esta es la 'humillación' que tratas que termine?"_ miró a los _Semi-Digitales_ _"Whispered, Gravimon… Ambos fueron mis enemigos, mataron a muchos digimon y causaron grandes daños al Mundo Digital…"_ entrecerró los ojos, enojado _"Aun así… Esto… Esto… ¡Esto no se lo merece nadie, NI USTEDES!"_ se aferró con fuerza al mango de su espada.

Los _Semi-Digitales_ se levantaron por completo, y se le abalanzaron, haciéndole apretar los colmillos, enfurecido.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- rugió, enfadado, y golpeó su puño en el piso, haciendo que de las sombras de los Kopierer salieran látigos oscuros que los sujetaran, frenándolos.

"_¿De nuevo usó las sombras?"_ Tactimon frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Cómo puede usar esas técnicas…?- murmuró Mercurio, pensativo.

-Esas son habilidades oscuras de Apocalymon- le explicó el samurái, tomando su atención-Son como un _sistema de defensa_ que le otorga a quien contenga una de sus partes la capacidad de controlar las sombras. _Salamandra_ también puede ocuparlas, a pesar de ser humano-eso sorprendió al rubio.

-OmegaShoutmon…- se preocupó Taiki, entendiendo lo que iba a hacer el dragón.

"_Whispered, Gravimon…"_ el Rey frunció el ceño, apretando con fuerza sus colmillos _"¡Lo siento!"_ apretó su puño, provocando que una lanza emergiera cada una de las sombras de los Kopierer, inmediatamente atravesándolos en sus cabezas, justamente en sus ojos…

Al hacerlo, unas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en la piel de diamante de los _Semi-Digitales_, y, de golpe, fueron destruidos en miles de pedazos, que desaparecieron en polvos verdes…

-¡¿Sus ojos eran su debilidad…?!- se sorprendió Spadamon.

-Los ojos eran los que les permitía sentir la realidad…- murmuró Taiki, tomando su atención-… Por eso…- entrecerró los ojos, triste.

-Taiki… ¿ya lo sabías?- le preguntó Saburo, a lo que su amigo lo miró de reojo.

-… Si lo ves así, era obvio que esa era la debilidad de Whispered y Gravimon, pero, aun así…-el joven miró los polvos verdes que desaparecían.

"_Aun así… No queríamos hacerlo"_ OmegaShoutmon frunció el ceño, observando lo que quedaba de sus enemigos _"Whispered, Gravimon… Espero que ahora si puedan descansar en paz…"_ cerró los ojos, pero los abrió y dio un salto para atrás, esquivando los disparos de Tactimon, quien aterrizó en la calle, serio.

-¡Tactimon…!- se sorprendió Taiki, al igual que el resto.

Kokoromon miró preocupada al dragón dorado, quien se había cubierto un brazo, puesto que una de las balas lo rozó.

-¡¿Al fin vas a trabajar, ahora que los _Semi-Digitales_ fueron borrados?!- exigió saber Forward, molesto.

-Actuaré como considere correcto- le aseguró Tactimon, blandiendo su espada- A menos a que mi compañero diga lo contrario, al fin y al cabo, de él recibo el poder para pelear- miró de rejo a Mercurio, que asintió, sacando el _charger_ rojo.

Al ver eso, Forward frunció el ceño, enojado e indignado.

Le molestaba y humillaba el recordar que aquel joven era el nuevo dueño del _charger_ rojo…

Y que, más encima, Tactimon estuviese bien con esa decisión, incluso de acuerdo...

-Te agradeceré tu acción con un combate a tu nivel, OmegaShoutmon- le aseguró Tactimon al dragón, quien frunció el ceño.

"_Dices eso… pero me disparaste en el codo a propósito"_ el dragón dorado sonrió levemente, enojado, sintiendo que no podría mover bien su brazo izquierdo.

-OmegaShoutmon…- murmuró Taiki, comprendiendo la situación en la que estaba su amigo.

-¡Prepárate, Rey!-Tactimon se le abalanzó, a lo que el digimon preparó su espada, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, algo se clavó con fuerte entre ellos, haciéndolos retroceder un paso.

-¡¿Ahora qué…?!- gruñó molesto Forward, pero se quedó sorprendido como los demás al apreciar un escudo peculiar clavado en el dañado piso.

-¡¿Una _digixros?!_\- se dio cuenta Wizardmon.

-¿D-De dónde vino?- murmuró Saburo, mientras Taiki miraba sorprendido el objeto digital… percatándose de los rostros marcados en su superficie…

-¿Ballistamon? ¿Dorulumon?- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, también dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedaron sorprendidos Kokoromon, ChibiKamemon y Spadamon.

-¿Son ellos?- murmuró sorprendida Lunamon.

-¿Dorulumon…?- Tactimon frunció el ceño, mirando aquel escudo- ¡Es imposible! ¡Esto no parece una _digixros_ cualquiera!- aseguró, sacudiendo su espada, indignado.

Entonces, los ojos de Dorulumon y Ballistamon brillaron, haciendo que el escudo se levantara, haciendo que Tactimon se pusiera en guardia, pero, para sorpresa de él y el resto, la _digixros_ se abalanzó a OmegaShoutmon, incrustándose en su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño a causa de su herida.

-¿Se unió a él sin hacer _digixros_…?- murmuró Kai, sorprendido.

-¡Ya entiendo!- comprendió Saburo, tomando la atención de Taiki y sus amigos- ¡Es una _digixros suplementaria!_ ¡La fusión entre ambos produce un escudo digital que cualquiera puede ocuparlo!-les explicó, sonriendo.

-¡Como _Star Sword!-_sonrió ChibiKamemon.

-Aun así… Siento que algo cambió con Dorulumon y Ballistamon…- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, observando el escudo que ahora sujetaba, sintiendo que esa fusión era diferente a todas las _digixros_ que habían tenido- ¡¿Acaso…?!-

-Evolucionaron…- murmuró Tactimon, haciendo que el dragón lo mirara- La energía que desprende este objeto es de evolución… Así que, ¿Dorulumon logró alcanzar la evolución?- frunció el ceño, preparando su espada.

-¿Otro poder…?- murmuró Forward, enojado.

-¡Tactimon! ¡Ese escudo parece tener técnicas ofensivas y defensivas!- le dijo Mercurio, serio- ¡Conoces las técnicas de esos dos digimon, ¿no?!-

-Sí, tengo que recordarlas y darme cuenta que ahora están aplicadas a esta _digixros_\- murmuró Tactimon- Veámoslo. _¡Tanegashima!_\- disparó contra OmegaShoutmon, quien se protegió con el escudo, sorprendiéndose al ver su resistencia, y, para más sorpresa suya, los taladros de este se desprendieron, y lanzaron contra el samurái, que saltó, esquivando a tiempo esos disparos.

-¡Genial~!- se sorprendió ChibiKamemon.

-Son taladros pequeños, pero tienen una gran potencia…- murmuró Wizardmon, sorprendido ante tal poder al igual que Lunamon y Spadamon.

-Ese fue un buen contraataque- admitió Tactimon, incorporándose- Era de esperarse de ti- aseguró, blandiendo su espada.

"_No, no fui yo…"_ OmegaShoutmon observó como los pequeños taladros regresaban al escudo en su brazo _"Yo no hice nada, actuó solo… No, actuaron solos…"_ comprendió.

Esa _digixros_ era completamente diferente a sus anteriores _digixros_, en donde él tenía el completo control… Ahora, tanto Dorulumon y Ballistamon eran una mente aparte, que trabajaban en conjunto con él…

"_¿Qué esperas?"_ escuchó a Dorulumon, sorprendiéndolo, y que mirara el escudo, para darse cuenta que los ojos del lobo brillaron levemente _"Tienes que terminar, ¿no?"_

"_Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerte. Pelea, OmegaShoutmon"_ habló Ballistamon, a lo que los ojos del robot en la superficie del escudo brillaron un poco.

"_Chicos…"_ el dragón no pudo evitar sonreír, y miró serio a Tactimon, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Ven, Tactimon! ¡Te enfrentaremos!- aseguró, preparado.

-Eso quería escuchar- admitió el samurái, y, sin más, se abalanzó a OmegaShoutmon, y ambos chocaron sus espadas- ¡Demuéstrame si realmente eres digno de ostentar el título de _Rey!_\- exigió, sacudiendo su brazo de tal forma que el dragón dorado retrocedió, viéndose obligado a elevarse.

OmegaShoutmon blandió su escudo, del cual salió disparado una energía blanca del cañón en dirección a Tactimon.

-_¡Torre del Castillo!_\- Tactimon clavó su espada en el piso, levantando un muro de tierra que le permitió protegerse de la energía, provocando tal explosión que gran parte de la calle tembló.

"_¿Pudo protegerse? Su poder no se compara al de aquella vez"_ el dragón dorado frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que aquel Tactimon era más poderoso que antes…

-_¡Quinta Espada: Fortificación Pentagonal!_\- escuchó, y se sorprendió cuando una gran cantidad de ondas de choque salieron de entre el humo y se le abalanzaron.

-_¡V-burner!-_OmegaShoutmon sacudió su espada, lanzando una llamarada de fuego de su espada, que chocó con aquellas ondas, provocando tal explosión de luz que retrocedió un poco, cubriéndose con su brazo, pero miró a su lado al momento en que Tactimon apareció de golpe, sorprendiéndolo.

-_¡Sexta Espada: Los seis caminos de Samsara!_\- Tactimon cortó el aire frente a su enemigo, generando tal vórtice de energía que OmegaShoutmon se protegió con su escudo en el momento en que el cielo fue iluminado levemente, seguido de una explosión, de la cual cayó OmegaShoutmon hacia un techo.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!- se asustó Taiki, mientras Kokoromon se tapaba la boca, asustada.

-Como lo esperaba. Aunque ese escudo sea una _digixros _suplementaria, si la tomó de sorpresa y aún no sabe cómo manejarla, en vez de ser una ayuda será un peso muerto- sentenció Kai, observando el edificio en el que cayó OmegaShoutmon.

-Exactamente-Tactimon aterrizó cerca del dragón dorado, quien, tirado en un cráter, frunció el ceño, abriendo apenas los ojos- Sin contar tu cansancio por haberte enfrentado a Whispered y Gravimon sin querer eliminarlos- agregó, caminando hacia su enemigo.

El escudo reaccionó, provocando una onda de electricidad que hizo que el samurái se protegiera con los brazos, pero de todas formas fue afectado, cayendo de rodillas.

-¿U-Una parálisis?- murmuró Tactimon, frunciendo el ceño- Una buena técnica sorpresa para tomar ventaja de tu enemigo, pero si ni siquiera puedes moverte para dar el segundo golpe, no servirá de nada- miró a OmegaShoutmon, que lo miraba de reojo, jadeando levemente.

"_Maldición… Estoy cansado…"_ gruñó el dragón, sin ser capaz de levantarse del piso _" A este paso… Maldición, no pienses en eso…"_ de a poco, comenzó a usar sus brazos para sentarse _"Lo prometí… Tengo que mantener a salvo a Taiki y a Kokoromon… Tengo que evitar que ella vuelva a llorar… Además…"_ miró de reojo al samurái _"Tengo que traer a Kai de regreso…"_

Lo sabía… Si derrotaba a Tactimon, tendría la oportunidad de llevarse al joven, aunque este patalease y gritase… Si era el Rey del Mundo Digital, no solo debía preocuparse de los digimon, sino de los humanos relacionados a ellos…

Si tan solo su juicio no hubiera estado nublado por la ira de recordar que Red Vagimon había torturado a Kokoromon… y fue ella misma quien lo hizo reaccionar…

Le debía tanto… y aun no era capaz de pagarle…

"_-… Quiero estar contigo…- le aseguró tristemente Kokoromon- No por ti, ni por Gumdramon, ni por los demás… Sino porque yo quiero- bajó la mirada…"_

"_También quiero estar contigo…"_ OmegaShoutmon logró sentarse, cansado, observando como Tactimon aún no era capaz de moverse _"Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado… pero, pero para eso, tengo que vencer… Tengo que crear una __**verdadera**__**paz**__, no una paz solamente para la mayoría, sino también para la minoría… Ese ha sido mi error, eso ha sido lo que ha provocado que digimon como Gaiomon, LadyDevimon, Devimon y Shademon estén en esto… Es mi culpa y debo resolverlo"_ clavó su espada en el piso, usándola para poder levantarse.

-_Mph_. ¿Aun tienes fuerzas?- sonrió de lado Tactimon, sacudiendo su brazo, librándose de la onda eléctrica, sorprendiendo al dragón.

-¿Pudiste liberarte…? ¿Por qué ahora?- exigió saber OmegaShoutmon- ¿Por qué ahora, que estoy en pie?-

-Quiero enfrentarte como se debe- le aseguró Tactimon, levantándose- Derrotaste al _Bagra Army_ por completo, mataste a Bagramon-sama, detuviste el _D5_, y te coronaste Rey. Quiero poder enfrentarme al digimon que consiguió todos esos logros de manera _perfecta_-

-¿Por eso ahora comenzaste a utilizar las técnicas secretas de tu espada?- el dragón frunció el ceño, notando que Tactimon no usó esas técnicas con Vormundmon.

-Eres digno de mi espada, OmegaShoutmon, y lo sabes- le recordó el samurái, blandiendo su arma.

-¿Digno…? No quiero ser digno del arma que mató a tantos inocentes- aseguró enfurecido el dragón dorado, preparando su escudo y sacando su espada del piso.

-_Mph_. Veámoslo, entonces- Tactimon se preparó para lanzar una técnica, pero se fijó en que algo cayó del cielo, chocando con fuerza en la calle.

* * *

-¡¿Qué fue…?!- se sorprendió Saburo, volteándose como los demás.

El humo se disipó, mostrando tirado en el piso a Delta Arresterdramon, quien tenía varios rasguños en la chaqueta.

-¡Delta A!- se asustaron Kokoromon, Saburo y Wizardmon, a lo que los tres se acercaron corriendo al dragón azul.

-¿Fue derrotado?- murmuró sorprendido Taiki, consciente de que aquel digimon era fuerte.

-¿LadyDevimon lo derrotó…?- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, mirando la situación de reojo, sorprendido.

-Este resultado me ha sorprendido- admitió Tactimon, tomando su atención- Este dragón tiene mayor poder que ella- aseguró, serio.

-¡Delta A! ¡Delta A!- la _V-mon _comenzó a zarandearlo, obligándolo a abrir los ojos celestes, cansado.

-¡¿T-Te encuentras bien?!- le preguntó Saburo, asustado.

-¿B-Bien…?- gimió Delta A, sobándose el rostro, haciendo que su amiga se preocupara al notar las marcas de garra en este- E-Esa mujer está **loca-**

-¿Esa…?- se extrañaron el joven y Wizardmon.

-**¡¿SIGUES VIVO?!-**resonó en toda la calle, a lo que el digimon de chaqueta negra palideció de golpe, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

-¡Es LadyDevimon!- Spadamon miró al cielo al igual que Lunamon, ChibiKamemon y Taiki, pero, como todos los presentes, incluso Tactimon, se quedó en blanco al ver el estado de la mujer digimon…

-**¡VOY MATARTE!-**aseguró LadyDevimon- **¡TE ATREVISTE A HACERME **_**ESTO!**_\- señaló su corto cabello blanco- **¡TE BORRARÉ, TE REVIVIRÉ, Y TE VOLVERÉ A BORRAR!**\- aseguró, preparando sus garras.

-¡PERO SI ERA SOLO _CABELLO!_\- aseguró cansado y adolorido Delta A, sintiendo que era la doceava vez que le decía lo mismo.

-_**¿Solo**_** cabello?**\- gruñó LadyDevimon, asustándolo.

-¿E-Entonces… e-eso aumentó su poder…?- la quedó mirando Kai.

-E-Eso es… sorpresivo…- admitió Taiki, parpadeando, en blanco.

Tactimon negó con la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia, mientras OmegaShoutmon parpadeaba, tan en blanco como su compañero.

-Esa tipa está loca, está completamente loca- aseguró Delta A, asustado- Se volvió toda una bestia después de que su cabello quedara así-

-Es que, Delta A, el cabello es algo muy valioso para una mujer- aseguró Kokoromon sabiamente.

-Cualquiera se sentiría mal si le hicieses algo así- aseguró Lunamon, haciendo sonreír incomodo a Spadamon.

-¡No se pongan de su lado!- exigió Delta A.

Wizardmon suspiró, mientras Saburo sonreía incómodo.

-¿Ah?- Forward miró a LadyDevimon, quien se quedó quieta.

-¡KYA! ¡FORWARD, NO MIRES A _ONEE-CHAN!_ ¡ESTOY HORRIBLE!- lloriqueó LadyDevimon, cubriéndose con sus manos y alas.

Eso dejó en blanco a OmegaShoutmon y a Tactimon…

-¿Ya terminaste este _show?_\- exigió saber el adulto a la avergonzada digimon oscura- ¡Si terminaste, continua peleando!- le ordenó, enfadado- ¡Los _Semi-Digitales _fueron eliminados, así que estamos en desventaja! ¡Así que muévete!

-¿N-No c-crees que me veo mal así…?-preguntó LadyDevimon, de manera tan tímida que Delta A, Wizardmon, Spadamon, Taiki y Kai parpadearon, preguntándose a dónde se fue la peligrosa digimon de hace un minuto…

-¡¿Y eso importa?!- preguntó molesto Forward, sorprendiéndola- ¡Si puedes pelear, entonces hazlo!- exigió- ¡No andes perdiendo el tiempo!-le dio la espalda.

-¿For… ward…?- murmuró sorprendida la mujer digimon- ¡KYA! ¡ERES TAN CRUEL~!- chilló avergonzada, dejando más en blanco a los presentes, fastidiando más al pelinegro.

-… ¿Ah…?- parpadeó Taiki.

-¿E-Esa _actitud_ em-empeoró?- murmuró Kai, con una gota en la cabeza, más incómodo que antes.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN~! ¡SI TE GUSTA COMO ESTÁ MI PELO, LO EMPEZARÉ A DEJAR CORTITO~!- aseguró LadyDevimon, revoloteando cerca de Forward.

-¡ARG! ¡Déjame en paz, lunática!- exigió el hombre.

-¡ERES TAN MALO~!- chilló la digimon- _¡ONEE-CHAN _ESTÁ F~E~L~I~Z~!-

-¡¿VEN QUE ESTÁ LOCA?!- Delta A señaló a la digimon, asustado y asqueado.

-N-Nunca había visto una mujer así… E-Estoy acostumbrado a las chicas frías como Sam, o amables como _Amano_\- admitió Saburo, asustado, mientras Wizardmon estaba igual de incomodo que él.

-¡Ya veo!- comprendió ChibiKamemon, chocando sus manitas- ¡Es _yandere!_\- le señaló a Taiki, quien estaba en blanco, extrañándolo.

-A-al extremo…- murmuró en blanco Spadamon, a lo que Lunamon sonrió, incomoda.

-ChibiKamemon, ¿dónde aprendiste ese lenguaje?- lo quedó mirando el joven.

-Wisemon una vez estudió la clasificación _"Dere"_ de los japoneses-kame- admitió el pequeño, sonriendo.

-Wisemon…-murmuró apesadumbrado Taiki.

Era de esperarse de aquel investigador…

-El amor no tiene fronteras- sonrió Kokoromon, quien era la única no en blanco en la calle, demostrando nuevamente el poder de su inocencia.

-Ko-Kokoromon…- murmuró incomodo OmegaShoutmon, hasta darse cuenta que los brazos con los que Tactimon sujetaba su espada temblaban, a lo que se quedó mirando al samurái, que temblaba, con la cabeza gacha…

"_Ah… Hasta él también se shockeó…"_comprendió, con una gota en la cabeza…

No lo culpaba…

-¡ARG! ¡SOLO TERMINA EL TRABAJO!- le ordenó Forward a LadyDevimon, quien seguía revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió encantada la mujer, para después mirar asesinamente a Delta A, sobresaltándolo como a Wizardmon y Saburo- **¡TE ELIMINARÉ!-**comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia ellos, pasando de largo a Taiki y los tres digimon a su lado.

-¡¿YA CAMBIÓ?!- se asustaron Delta A y Saburo.

-El poder del amor- sentenció Kokoromon, haciéndolos caer de espaldas.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- les gritó Taiki, asustado.

Wizardmon levantó los brazos, creando un escudo de data verde, pero LadyDevimon, de un movimiento de su brazo, lo destruyó, botándolo al piso.

-¡Wizardmon!- se asustó su amiga, ayudándolo a sentarse.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó el mago, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Los eliminaré, _Jäger!_\- aseguró LadyDevimon, moviendo sus garras, sonriendo levemente…

-¡Te conseguiremos una peluca!- prometió Saburo, en un intento de calmarla, pero sus palabras hicieron salir fuego de los ojos de la mujer digimon, asustándolo.

-Saburo, no sabes tratar a las mujeres- le dijo Kokoromon, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza.

-¡NO LES HAGAS NADA, LADYDEVIMON!- rugió OmegaShoutmon, dispuesto a bajar del edificio, pero se vio obligado a retroceder a causa de la espada de Tactimon, quien volvió a sacudir su arma, a lo que saltó, tomando distancia.

-Deja a los payasos con sus juegos- le pidió Tactimon, serio- No huiras de nuestro combate- le aseguró, blandiendo su arma.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER CONTIGO!- aseguró enfurecido el dragón, abalanzándosele, haciendo chocar su espada con la de él.

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!-_LadyDevimon desencadenó una ola oscura de murciélagos, a lo que Delta A cubrió a Saburo, Wizardmon y Kokoromon, protegiéndolos.

-¡DELTA A!- se asustaron sus amigos.

-¡Serán eliminados! ¡Todo por el bien de mi Forward!-aseguró la mujer digital, observando como su técnica atacaba sin cesar a sus enemigos.

-¡Kokoromon-chan!- se asustó Lunamon, mientras ChibiKamemon gemía, asustado.

-¡CHICOS…!- Taiki corre hacia ellos si Spadamon no lo agarra- ¡Spadamon!-

-¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No podemos hacer nada!- le aseguró el felino, claramente asustado, lo que preocupó más al joven.

-¡GH...!- gruñó por lo bajo Delta A, puesto que habían aparecido más cortes en su cuerpo, asustando a Taiki y al resto.

-¡Delta A!- se asustó Saburo.

-A este paso…- murmuró asustado Wizardmon, mientras Kokoromon miraba asustada a su amigo.

-¡ESO! ¡SUFRE, SUFRE!- se regocijó LadyDevimon.

Entonces, un tajo apareció en la mejilla de Saburo, asustando a los digimon.

-¡Saburo…!- gimió Delta A, cubriéndolos mejor, sin importarle si debía aguantar todo aquel ataque él solo.

-¡LadyDevimon! ¡Necesitamos a _Aonuma Saburo_ vivo!- le recordó Mercurio en el techo, tomando su atención.

-¡Cierra la boca y deja a _Onee-chan_ tomar venganza!- le ordenó LadyDevimon- ¡Solo obedezco a mi Forward! ¡Y él no me ha dicho que me detenga!-

-¡DETENTE!- pidió Taiki, asustado.

-¡PARA!- rugió OmegaShoutmon…

-_¡ELISEO FINAL!-_

Desde el extremo de la calle salió disparado una ráfaga de energía, a lo que Taiki y el resto se agacharon, y LadyDevimon se elevó, esquivando a tiempo el rayo, desactivando sin querer su técnica.

Al verse libre, Delta A dejó de cubrir a sus amigos, cayendo al piso, inconsciente.

-¡Delta A!- Kokoromon comenzó a curarlo, asustada al notar las heridas en su cuerpo… Todo, con tal de protegerlos…

-¡A-Aguante, Delta Arresterdramon-san!- le pidió Wizardmon, asustado.

-Delta A…- lo miró asustado Saburo, para después mirar el extremo de la calle, para ver, sorprendido, a Vormundmon…

El caballero café está de pie costosamente, sujetando con fuerza su escudo con su único brazo, el cual despedía vapor, indicando que con él había lanzado esa poderosa técnica.

-¡Vormundmon!- se sorprendió el joven, levantándose.

OmegaShoutmon miró de reojo a su guardaespaldas, y se asustó cuando este cayó al piso.

-Ya veo… Utilizó la poca energía que le quedaba para esa técnica- comprendió Tactimon, observando como el digimon comenzaba a ser rodeado de data amarilla…

-¡VORMUNDMON!- rugió OmegaShoutmon, comprendiendo que su amigo estaba muriendo.

-¡No! ¡Vormundmon!- se asustó Saburo, dispuesto a correr, pero se detuvo cuando una esfera de energía morada se le abalanzó, a lo que Wizardmon lo empujó, recibiendo él la técnica y chocando contra un edificio, cayendo sentado al piso, inconsciente- ¡Wizardmon!-

-¡Basta de interferir!- exigió LadyDevimon, creando otra esfera de data oscura.

-¡A este paso, Vormundmon…!- se asustó Taiki, dispuesto a acercarse al caballero café para entrarlo al xros loader, pero se detuvo cuando Forward disparó cerca de él.

-¡No tan rápido!- murmuró el hombre, y disparó contra Spadamon, quien se le había abalanzado, hiriéndole el hombro, botándolo al piso.

-¡Spadamon!-Lunamon se acercó a su pareja, quien se agarró el hombro herido, gimiendo.

-¡Cobarde-kame!-le gritó ChibiKamemon, a lo que Forward le disparó, pero Taiki lo agarró y rodaron un poco, logrando salvarlo.

-_Tsch_\- el humano apuntó al joven.

-¡NO!- gritó asustada Kokoromon, hasta que LadyDevimon le lanzó una esfera, hiriéndola y lanzándola a unos metros.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Taiki, pero LadyDevimon le lanzó otra esfera, provocando tal explosión que él, ChibiKamemon, Lunamon y Spadamon rodaron por el piso.

Taiki gritó de dolor, sintiendo que, por la sacudida, la herida en su costado se abrió un poco.

-¡KOKOROMON! ¡TAIKI!- se asustó OmegaShoutmon, pero entonces Tactimon sacudió su espada, siendo tal su velocidad que le hizo un tajo en el costado a su enemigo, para después patearlo y tirarlo al piso.

-Te distraes fácilmente, eso no ha cambiado- sentenció Tactimon.

-M-Maldición…- gruñó OmegaShoutmon, y de su escudo salieron disparados sus taladros, a lo que Tactimon disparó sus cañones, haciendo que ambos disparos explotaran- ¡Maldición!- rugió enfurecido, levantándose de a poco, tapando su herida.

-¡Taiki…!- Saburo se iba a acercar a su amigo, hasta que Forward lo agarró del brazo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, acortándole la respiración.

-Es hora de que regreses con tu padre, mocoso malcriado- bufó fastidiado Forward, agarrando al inconsciente Saburo.

"_N-No…"_ Taiki miró preocupado a Saburo, y después a Delta A, Wizardmon, Kokoromon, ChibiKamemon, Lunamon, Spadamon y Vormundmon _"A este paso…"_ apretó con fuerza su xros loader.

-¡LadyDevimon! ¡Ya que estás con esto, elimínala de una vez!- Forward apuntó a Kokoromon, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, inconsciente- ¡Sabes cuánto la odio!-

-¡Esa maldad tan oscura como la mía~!- sonrió LadyDevimon, transformando su brazo en lanza- **¡Y YO TAMBIÉN LA ODIO!**\- se abalanzó a la _V-mon_, quien gimió levemente.

-¡NO!- rugió OmegaShoutmon, golpeando al piso, haciendo que de la sombra de la mujer digimon saliera una lanza oscura que estuvo a punto de herirla si no se eleva a tiempo.

-¡¿Eso fue…?!- se sorprendió LadyDevimon, algo asustada de lo de recién, y se sorprendió al ver que de las pequeñas sombras de los escombros alrededor de Kokoromon salieron látigos, protegiendo a la inconsciente _V-mon_.

-¡Tactimon! ¡No le permitas seguir ocupando esas sombras!- le pidió Mercurio.

-Lo sé- el samurái se abalanzó al dragón, quien preparó su espada, pero la herida en su costado se abrió, haciéndolo gemir-_¡Estocada del Dios Feroz!_\- lo golpeó con la funda de su espada, electrocutándolo.

El grito de dolor de OmegaShoutmon hizo fruncir el ceño a Kokoromon, quien recuperó de a poco el sentido, abriendo apenas los ojos.

Al terminar su técnica, Tactimon retiró su arma, haciendo que su enemigo cayera de rodillas, jadeando, mientras que su cuerpo emanaba vapor.

-Has mostrado valor y fuerza, pero el cansancio puede llegar a derrotar a cualquier líder- le aseguró el samurái, poniendo la punta de su arma en el mentón del cansado dragón, obligándolo a verlo- Y no eres la excepción-levantó su arma, preparado.

Entonces, el escudo del dragón se desprendió de su brazo, abalanzándose al samurái, quien sacudió con fuerza su espada, lanzando con fuerza la _digixros_ a unos edificios dañados.

"_Ba… Ballistamon, Dorulumon…"_OmegaShoutmon miró de reojo a donde cayó el objeto digital, y miró enfurecido a Tactimon, quien se percató que, a pesar del cansancio, la mirada del dragón no enflaquecía.

El samurái frunció el ceño y sacudió su espada, pero el dragón también, chocando nuevamente sus armas.

-Mercurio, ¿las sombras siguen?- le preguntó Tactimon, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Sí!-contestó indignada LadyDevimon, sobrevolando cerca de la confundida _V-mon_, protegida por aquellas sombras- ¡No puedo ni acercarme!-

-¡Haz algo, Tactimon! ¡Debemos eliminar a Kokoromon junto con su _Reliquia Digital!_-le recordó molesto Forward, sujetando con fuerza a Saburo.

-Eso mismo- murmuró Mercurio, frunciendo el ceño.

-…Comprendo- el samurái le dio tal puñetazo a OmegaShoutmon que lo tiró contra el borde del techo- No me gusta usar mis puños en un combate, y menos contra alguien como tú, OmegaShoutmon- le aseguró al dragón, quien se sentó un poco, limpiándose la sangre del mentón con su mano, para darse cuenta que el mango plateado de su espada estaba a unos metros, por lo que se dispuso a agarrarla hasta que Tactimon la partió con su espada, clavándola en el piso, dejándolo quieto- Ni tampoco hacer cosas como esta, pero, lamentablemente, esto no es un duelo, es una misión-

-¡Serás…!- gruñó OmegaShoutmon, enfurecido- _¡Hard Rock Da…!_\- formó una bola de fuego, pero Tactimon agarró su brazo, apretando con tanta fuerza que quebró parte de la armadura, haciendo que el dragón dorado gritara de dolor.

-No puede matarte, pero si dejarte incapacitado-le señaló Tactimon, soltando su brazo roto, pero se extrañó que el dragón sonriera levemente.

-Tanta fuerza y poder malgastados… Tactimon, cuando uno revive no debe cometer los mismos errores- le señaló OmegaShoutmon, sonriendo adolorido.

-¿Los mismos errores…?- Tactimon frunció el ceño.

-Puedes matarme si quieres… Llevarme con el maldito de Salamandra si quieres… Pero existe otro dragón que puede derrotarte- aseguró serio el herido dragón.

-… ¿Hablas de tu pupilo?- sugirió Tactimon- Entonces después de ti, iré por él- sentenció, haciendo aparecer una esfera de data de su mano- Pero, como ya te dije, no planeo matarte-

"_Taiki… Kokoromon… Perdónenme"_ el dragón frunció el ceño, enfurecido de ya no poder dar más…

Taiki levantó la mirada, asustado por la situación de OmegaShoutmon, y abrió los ojos cuando hubo una explosión en el techo, seguido del grito de dolor de su compañero.

-Shout… mon…- gimió Kokoromon, que, a pesar de su confusión, sintió con temor el grito de su pareja.

Las sombras que la rodeaban desaparecieron, extrañándola.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!- exigió saber Forward al ver a Tactimon caminar hasta el borde del edificio.

-Misión completa, perfectamente- el samurái levantó su brazo, mostrando que tenía agarrado de la chaqueta a un inconsciente y malherido Shoutmon, quien gimió levemente.

-¡SHOUTMON!- se asustó Taiki.

-Al fin- sonrió de lado Forward- ¡LadyDevimon!-

-¡Sí!- LadyDevimon se abalanzó a Kokoromon.

-¡NO!- gritó asustado Taiki…

La _V-mon_ miró asustada como la digimon oscura se le abalanzaba…

No solo estaban perdiendo, sino que la mayoría estaba herido, o al borde de la muerte como Vormundmon…

No quería que nadie muriera… No quería perder a nadie más… No quería…

No quería perder a Shoutmon…

-¡POR FAVOR, NO!- gritó Kokoromon, haciendo brillar su casco, lo que obligó a la sorprendida LadyDevimon detenerse a unos metros.

-¡La _Reliquia…!_\- se sorprendió Forward, mientras Taiki abría los ojos, sorprendido.

"_¡No quiero…! ¡No quiero perder a nadie más…! ¡A nadie…! ¡No quiero que sigan siendo lastimados…!"_ pensó asustada Kokoromon, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados _"¡Ayuda…! ¡Ayúdame, Samanta!"_

Entonces, la _DigiMemory_ en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar con una tonalidad dorada, aumentando el brillo en la _Reliquia Digital, _iluminando toda la calle…

* * *

-¿Ayudarte con qué?-

Kokoromon se quedó quieta al escuchar esa voz, y, de a poco, abrió los ojos, para ver que estaba en un espacio digital plateado, muy parecido a su interior.

-¿Q-Qué…?- miró para todos lados, sorprendida y confundida.

-Te vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué quieres ahora?- escuchó nuevamente, y, lentamente, miró al frente, para ver parada, a unos metros, a Samanta dándole la espalda, mirándola de reojo.

-… ¿Sam…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, sorprendida.

-Sí, ese es el diminutivo de mi nombre- bufó la joven, volteándose- Y veo que estás para el arrastre, y eso no sorprende mucho que digamos- admitió, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón naranjo oscuro…

-¡SAMANTA!- Kokoromon se le abalanzó llorando, tomándola desprevenida, botándola al piso digital.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Samanta se sentó de una, aunque la digimon seguía abrazándola, llorando amargamente-... _Tsch_\- bufó, acomodándose los lentes.

-S-Sam… Samanta...- gimió Kokoromon, aferrándose a la chaqueta gris de su amiga- T-Te extrañé… Te extrañé mucho… mucho…- gimió, ocultando su rostro.

-…- la joven la miró, seria-… No contactaste tu melodía con la mía para solo decirme eso, ¿no?- señaló.

-¿Q-qué?- su compañera se separó de ella, restregándose un ojo.

-Contactaste tu melodía con la mía- la joven sacó su xros loader plateado, mostrando que tenía brillando la pantalla- Y con la ayuda de él, logramos comunicarnos de esta forma- señaló la _DigiMemory _que levitaba a unos metros despidiendo una luz dorada y cálida…

-Omegamon…- murmuró Kokoromon, sorprendida, pero después sonrió, agradecida.

-Estás en medio de una batalla, ¿verdad?- le preguntó seria la pelicafé, tomando su atención.

-S-Sí…- gimió, nerviosa- Sam… Jefa… Todos están muy heridos… Vormundmon está por desaparecer… T-Tactimon derrotó a Shoutmon… y Saburo… Forward ahora lo retiene…-

-Momento. ¿Tactimon pudo derrotar al Rey?- la joven frunció el ceño, seria.

-¡Shoutmon estaba cansado de antes!- intentó explicarse nerviosa la digimon- ¡P-Peleó contra d-dos _Semi-Digitales…!_ ¡Kopierer en el mundo humano…! C-Creo que su data base e-eran los…-

-Los _Generales de la Muerte_\- terminó Samanta, sorprendiéndola- Héctor me había mandado antes un mensaje con respecto a un tipo especial de Kopierer que Topacio desarrollaba. Parece que era hora de una prueba de campo- sentenció, serio.

-Sam…- gimió Kokoromon, nerviosa.

-…- la joven la miró, seria- ¿En serio para esto hiciste este contacto?- le preguntó, haciendo que la mirara- ¿Para que te vea lloriqueando por no hacer nada? ¿Es eso?- exigió saber, haciéndola bajar la cabeza, triste- Dijiste que el resto está en peligro, ¡¿y lo único que haces es llorar?!-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…- Kokoromon apretó sus puños, nerviosa, entrecerrando los ojos- Yo…-

-Estoy en una misión, Kokoromon- la joven se levantó, tomando su atención- Y esta conexión me interrumpe, ¿lo sabes?- comenzó a irse- Así que si vas a andar llorando como siempre, no necesitas mi presencia-

-… Sa…- murmuró la _V-mon_, viéndola alejarse-¡SOY DÉBIL!- gritó.

Samanta se detuvo y la miró de reojo, seria.

-¡SOY DÉBIL! ¡TODOS ME TIENEN QUE PROTEGER! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ…! ¡SIEMPRE…! ¡SIEMPRE…! ¡Y SALEN DAÑADOS…! ¡SAMANTA, SÉ QUE ME PERDISTE CONFIANZA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE HICE EN EGIPTO!- miró dolida a la joven- ¡Porque entré en _Descontrol_ después de que Forward lastimara a Mercurymon…! ¡Y me intentaste detener y…! ¡Y te herí la pierna…!- se tapó el rostro- ¡Y te d-dejé u-una c-cicatriz…!-gimió- ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Por favor, préstame tu poder…! ¡Aunque sea solo esta vez…! ¡Yo…! ¡No volveré a fallar…!- aseguró, hasta que la joven comenzó a tirar de sus mejillas blancas- ¡AYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYY!-

-¿Por qué has mencionado lo de Egipto?- exigió saber Samanta, algo confundida.

-P-pero…- gimió Kokoromon, mientras su amiga seguía tirando de sus mejillas.

-Haces mucho escándalo por una cicatriz- sentenció la joven, soltando a la digimon- Mira- se sentó frente a ella y levantó su pantalón, mostrando en su pierna derecha una marca de garra- Apenas y se nota- señaló, restándole importancia- Además, las cicatrices no son la gran cosa. ¿Acaso no le dices eso a tu pareja? Él parece un afilador de cuchillo- aseguró.

-Pero…- gimió Kokoromon, cerrando los ojos- D-Desde lo de Egipto… me dejaste a un lado…-

-… Dejar a un lado…- murmuró Samanta, cruzándose de piernas- Kokoromon, sabes que no soy alguien que le gusta mostrar cómo se siente, así no le permito al enemigo saber mi próximo movimiento- le recordó- A ti no te he dejado de lado, solo es que, como ya te he dicho, tu bondad e inocencia pueden llegar a ser un obstáculo en el combate, y eso no me es favorable. Solo eso. Estoy segura que _Kudou Taiki_ logró encontrarte un punto favorable, ¿no?- señaló.

-Bueno… sigo metiéndome en problemas- admitió Kokoromon.

-Eso está en tu código- aseguró fastidiada Samanta, haciéndola sonreír avergonzada-Deja de sentirte mal por lo de Egipto, ¿bien?- le ordenó, cruzándose de brazos- Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía una cicatriz además de esa, ¿no?- puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo, seria.

-Samy…- murmuró la _V-mon_, y abrazó con ternura a la niña, quien cerró los ojos- Te quiero mucho-aseguró.

-…- la joven no dijo nada, solo correspondió al gesto lentamente-… Creo… que también te he extrañado, hermana-admitió, mirando para otro lado.

Kokoromon sonrió, agradecida.

-Samanta…- se separó un poco, preocupada- Samanta, los demás están en peligro-le informó nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma más calmada- La vida de nuestros compañeros peligra, y no quiero volver a perder a otra persona importante para mí-… Además… quiero hacer algo por Kai- aseguró, decidida, sin darse cuenta que lo último hizo fruncir el ceño a su compañera- Pero… Pero sola no podré hacer nada… Samanta, Jefa… Por favor, préstame tu poder… Necesito pelear… No quiero, pero, con tal de salvarlos a todos… Lo haré- sentenció, seria.

La joven frunció el ceño, y meditó, seria.

-¿Evolucionar desde tan lejos?- Samanta miró su xros loader- Para algo así, necesitaríamos tener un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar la distancia que nos separa- señaló, seria, hasta que Kokoromon tomó la mano con la que agarraba el aparato plateado.

-Yo creo… que tenemos un gran lazo, ¿verdad, hermanita?- sonrió Kokoromon.

-… Bien, si estás decidida- sentenció, poniendo su otra mano encima de las de su amiga.

Kokoromon sonrió, agradecida, hasta que la joven tomó su mano izquierda y la ladeó, para observar el anillo que tenía, dejándola en blanco.

-¿Oh? Vaya accesorio tan femenino para ti- comentó Samanta, con cara de _poker_, notando como su compañera sudaba a mares- Y mira tú, en el cuarto dedo. ¿Sabías que los romanos consideraban que ahí estaba la _vena del amor_ porque iba directamente al corazón?- señaló, sin cambiar de expresión.

La digimon comenzó a sudar aún más.

-¿Y sabes algo más? Porque la llamaban así, consideraban que justo en este dedo se debía poner en las mujeres el _anillo de compromiso_. Mira tú que coincidencia- comentó, con la misma expresión.

La _V-mon_ tragó saliva.

-¿Kokoromon?-

-¿S-Sipi…?-

-¿Eres consciente de que este anillo de compromiso, con una _notoria_ y _simulada_ _V __**roja, **_está en tu mano?-

-… _Shi….-_

-…- Samanta la quedó mirando-… ¿Es de Cuernomon?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-… Sipi…- asintió mecánicamente su compañera.

La joven suspiró…

-¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡ESTÁ JUGANDO CONTIGO! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PASÓ ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO AHORA ME DIRÁS QUE SERÉ TÍA O ALGO ASÍ?!- resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- gemía Kokoromon, puesto que Samanta le estaba haciendo una _llave_\- ¡Samy, tiempo, tiempo!- le suplicó, adolorida.

-¡Habla ahora o calla para siempre!- le ordenó Samanta.

-¡Es por una **ley**!- se explicó llorando Kokoromon- ¡M-Mi relación con C-Cuernomon se ha mantenido estable…! ¡P-Pero para evitar que él tenga que comprometerse con otra digimon, Luke decidió que yo me volviera su-su prometida…! ¡P-Pero cuando pase el tiempo suficiente, n-nos ca-casare-AYYYYYYYYYYYY!- gimió más fuerte, puesto que Samanta tiró con más fuerza de su pierna- ¡SAMY!-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de querer casarte con ese pervertido si lo conoces apenas un año? ¡Ese no es tiempo suficiente para asegurarte que él es la persona indicada!- le señaló seria Samanta.

-¡Lo sé…! ¡Soy consciente de eso…! ¡Pero, Samanta, algo en mi me dice que conozco a Shoutmon desde siempre…! ¡No lo sé…! ¡Pero lo amo, y quiero pasar mi vida con él-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- esta vez fue la otra pierna.

-Si es eso, te lo explico- bufó Samanta, tomando su adolorida atención- Eres el _Alpha_. De alguna forma, estás unida a él, porque es el _Omega ._Además, recuerda que, cuando él era un bebé, tus padres estuvieron un tiempo en la _Aldea de las Sonrisas_. De seguro él pasó un tiempo con tu madre, y como ella espera tu _DigiTama_, bueno, se conocieron de antes- sentenció, alzando los hombros.

Eso sorprendió a Kokoromon, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-E-Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? Jijimon lo contó después de que me dieras de baja- señaló sorprendida.

-¿Acaso crees que no te vigilé después de eso?- la quedó mirando Samanta- A ti, la futura reina de atraer-problemas- alzó las cejas, haciéndola sonreír, nerviosa- Ah…- suspiró, soltándola- Eres todo un caso- sentenció.

-¿Estás enojada?- le preguntó Kokoromon, sentándose a su lado.

-… Sorprendida… A veces se me olvida que serás una adulta, al igual que Jack y Sky…- negó con la cabeza- Que estupidez-

-No te sientas mal por ser la menor- le pidió Kokoromon.

-Esas cosas no me interesan- aseguró su hermana, mirándola- Es solo que, en ese sentido, no puedo ir a tu ritmo… Son ese tipo de cosas que no entiendo, y en lo único que me puedes ganar- sentenció.

Kokoromon parpadeó, y sonrió, contenta.

-Pero, ya, en serio… ¿No me volveré tía?- la quedó mirando Samanta, dejándola en blanco.

-¡SAMY!- se avergonzó Kokoromon.

-Solo digo que las digimon que esperan _Digitama_ no pueden dar todo su potencial- se defendió Samanta, mirando para otro lado.

-¡SAMY!- lloriqueó Kokoromon- ¡Mi relación es sana! ¡Y no deberías decir esas cosas! ¡Eres una inocente niña!- pataleó.

-Sí, una inocente niña que sabe de dónde vienen los bebés después de leer enciclopedias- bufó Samanta- Bueno, no creo que Luke sea del tipo que de esas charlas- admitió, estirando los brazos.

-… ¿Estás cansada?- le preguntó Kokoromon.

-Aun no entramos en la parte difícil de la misión- admitió la joven- Pero eso no es lo que debe importarte ahora- sentenció, mirándola.

-Sí, tengo que darlo todo- asintió Kokoromon.

-Y me gustaría que le mandaras un mensaje a tu pareja de mi parte- le pidió la niña, extrañándola.

-¿Qué cosa?- parpadeó la digimon.

-No es la gran cosa- aseguró Samanta, moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca- Solo dile que, cuando nos volvamos a ver, me aseguraré de castrarlo para evitarte problemas, ¿bien?- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, ignorando que estaba de piedra.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- negó asustada Kokoromon- ¡SAM, ERES CRUEL!- aseguró.

-Gracias- sonrió la joven.

-¡SAMY!- pataleó la digimon, hasta que la joven la abrazó, dejándola quieta.

-… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- murmuró, mientras el xros loader comenzaba a brillar.

-… Sí- asintió la _V-mon_, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

"… _Kokoromon… Perdóname…"_ Samanta entrecerró los ojos, seria _"La próxima vez que nos veamos… me odiarás…"_ sentenció…

Entonces, la _DigiMemory_ iluminó por completo el espacio digital con su luz dorada…

-_Kokoromon… Shinka…_-

* * *

La luz en la calle se identificó, haciendo que los demás se taparan con los brazos.

-¡No veo nada!- murmuró molesto Forward.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando…?- murmuró Kai, retrocediendo un paso, tratando de ver algo en esa luz, hasta que Tactimon aterrizó detrás suyo.

-Deja a Shoutmon en el _charger_, ahora- le ordenó el samurái, dejando al dragón en el suelo.

-Tactimon, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Kai, a lo que el digimon frunció el ceño.

-E-Esta sensación…- murmuró Taiki, intentando ver bien entre toda esa luz.

No había duda… La reconocía… Era…

Entonces, la luz desapareció, seguida de una gran ráfaga que fue tan fuerte que LadyDevimon fue lanzada contra un edificio, mientras el origen de la ráfaga se abalanzó a Forward, quien cayó al piso, mientras AlphaKokoromon se elevaba con Saburo en brazos.

-¡¿E-Evolucionó?!- se quedó sorprendido Kai, mientras Tactimon fruncía el ceño, enojado.

-¿AlphaKokoromon?- murmuró sorprendido Taiki.

-¿E-Esa es…?- murmuró atónita Lunamon, observando igual de impresionada el aspecto de su amiga junto a Spadamon.

-¿Eh...?- Saburo abrió los ojos, enfocando a la digimon que lo tenía en brazos- ¿Alpha… Kokoromon…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, sorprendido.

AlphaKokoromon sonrió aliviada, y, sin perder tiempo, voló de inmediato hacia Vormundmon, aterrizando a su lado, asustándose al darse cuenta que el caballero estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-¡Vormundmon!- el joven se bajó de sus brazos y se acercó a su compañero, asustándose al darse cuenta que, con tocarlo, lo traspasaba.

-T-Tú…- el caballero abrió apenas los ojos, intentando enfocar el rostro de Saburo.

-¡Aguanta!- le pidió AlphaKokoromon.

La digimon juntó sus manos y extendió sus alas, comenzando a emanar una suave aura plateada. Respiró profundo y comenzó a concentrarse.

-¡¿Qué es…?!- se quedó sorprendido Kai, para darse cuenta, como Tactimon, que Shoutmon estaba siendo rodeado de esa aura plateada.

Y no solo él.

Taiki, ChibiKamemon, Spadamon, Lunamon, Wizardmon, Delta A, Saburo y Vormundmon fueron rodeados por aquella aura, mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar.

-¿K-Kokoromon…?- murmuró sorprendido Taiki, sentándose, y desató la bufanda que tenía atado, apreciando que la herida en su costado había sanado por completo.

-¡¿Una onda curativa?!- se sorprendió Tactimon, y, enfurecido, se abalanzó a la digimon, pero fue detenido por Jäger Dorulumon, que chocó su lanza contra su espada, sorprendiéndolo- ¡¿Tu eres…?!-

-¡Dorulumon!- se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡Si evolucionó-kame!- señaló sorprendido ChibiKamemon.

-Nos diste un buen golpe- aseguró el lobo bípedo, quien también era rodeado de aquella aura al igual que AtlurBallistamon, que se acercó corriendo hacia AlphaKokoromon.

-¿Eres…?- murmuró sorprendido Saburo, a lo que el robot sonrió- ¡Ah!-se alegró al ver como Vormundmon se sentaba, mientras su brazo y su lanza reaparecían- ¡Vormundmon!-

"_No puedo creerlo… Le debo la vida"_ el caballero miró de reojo a AlphaKokoromon, quien seguía concentrándose.

-¡Debe ser una broma…!- enfurecido, Forward apuntó a Taiki con su pistola, hasta que Spadamon la cortó, haciéndolo retroceder- ¡¿De nuevo?!- se enfureció, puesto que ya no tenía armas.

-_¡Disparo de Lágrima!_\- Lunamon concentró poder en su antena, y lanzó una bola de agua hacia Forward, siendo tal el impacto que el humano rodó, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Bien hecho…!- sonrió Taiki, ayudando a ChibiKamemon a levantarse, hasta que ellos, Lunamon y Spadamon se sobresaltaron cuando LadyDevimon salió abruptamente del edificio en el que había chocado.

**-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dañar a mi Forward?!-**exigió saber enfurecida, abalanzándose a Lunamon, por lo que Spadamon la cubrió para protegerla, pero la cola-lanza de Delta A la sujetó a tiempo, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Wizardmon! ¡Delta Arresterdramon!- Taiki miró a los dos digimon, que se le acercaban. Para su sorpresa, el mago había recuperado su bastón.

-¡¿Esta loca sigue con esta tontería?!- preguntó molesto el dragón, mientras Wizardmon inspeccionaba a Forward.

-Esto…- el mago sacó de uno de los bolsillos un comunicador- Al fin…- lo guardó en su capa.

-Wizardmon, tu bastón…- murmuró Taiki.

-AlphaKokoromon tiene el poder de regenerar los datos dañados de los digimon aliados- le explicó, acercándose a él- Y al aparecer, puede sanar a humanos con los que tenga un lazo afectivo- agregó, señalando el costado del joven…

-**¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**LadyDevimon agarró la cola de Delta A, comenzando a girar, haciéndolo girar, y lanzándolo contra un auto, liberándose en el proceso- **¡AHORA TU…! ¡ENANA…! ¡TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI FORWARD!-**miró echando fuego a Lunamon, sobresaltándola.

"_¡ES PELIGROSA!"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Taiki, Wizardmon y Spadamon, azules.

-¡Soy tu oponente!- AtlurBallistamon se acercó, preparado.

La mujer digimon lo miró indignada, y, mirando de reojo como Tactimon luchaba contra JägerDorulumon, frunció el ceño y se abalanzó al robot…

* * *

-_Tsch_. Más y más problemas- murmuró molesto Kai, observando la nueva situación- Y todo por culpa de ella…- miró a AlphaKokoromon, quien seguía concentrándose, curando así a sus aliados- Como sea…- se agachó frente a Shoutmon, apuntándolo con el _charger_\- Con esto…- iba a entrarlo, pero se quedó quieto cuando la mano del dragón agarró de inmediato el aparato rojo.

-No… No me atraparás tan fácilmente, ¿y quieres saber por qué?- murmuró Shoutmon, levantando la mirada, dejando más callado al joven, puesto que se había dado cuenta que el cansancio del digimon estaba desapareciendo, al igual que sus heridas- Si es así, te lo diré…- gruñó, incorporándose de a poco, mientras el rubio no se atrevía a moverse- ¡PORQUE SOY EL REY DEL _MUNDO DIGITAL!_\- rugió, dándole un cabezazo, haciendo rodar a Kai por el piso.

-¡ARG!- Kai se sobó la cabeza, adolorido, hasta darse cuenta que no tenía el _charger_\- ¡Maldición…!- se sentó, para ver como Shoutmon tenía el objeto.

El dragón frunció el ceño, y lanzó lejos el aparato, para sorpresa del rubio.

\- ¡Tú…!- lo miró el joven, enfurecido.

-¡NADA DE _TÚ!_\- el digimon lo agarró de la chaqueta gris- ¡YA LLEGUÉ A MI LIMITE CONTIGO!- aseguró- ¡¿Qué haces ayudando a Tactimon y a un tipo como Forward?!- exigió saber- ¡¿Siquiera tienes idea de lo que haces?!- gruñó.

Kai frunció el ceño, y sacó de su cinturón una pistola, dispuesto a dispararle al dragón, pero este agarró el arma con fuerza, lastimando su mano.

-¡CONTESTA!-ordenó el Rey, intimidándolo- ¡UN NIÑO NO DEBERÍA SIQUIERA TOMAR UN ARMA!-le gruñó, enfadado- ¡Si te están obligando a participar en esto, puedo ayudarte! ¡Podemos ayudarte!- aseguró, serio, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Hay gente preocupada por ti! ¡Recuerda cómo se arriesgó Red Vagimon por ti! ¡MidoriGumon también te ha buscado! ¡Queremos ayudarte, pero no podemos hacer nada si tú no aportas…!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Kai, sorprendiendo al dragón- ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¡COMO SI REALMENTE LE IMPORTARA AL _GRAN_ REY UNA BASURA COMO YO! ¡SOLO TE INTERESAN LOS HUMANOS QUE TE DEN PODER, ¿VERDAD?!- señaló, haciendo que el digimon lo mirara enojado- ¡PUES TE INFORMO, QUE A MI NADIE ME OBLIGÓ A PONERSE ESTE UNIFORME! ¡YO MISMO ME UNÍ AL _PROYECTO ILUMINATI!_\- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ RAYOS LO…?!-empezó a preguntarle, pero soltó de inmediato al rubio y saltó para atrás, esquivando los disparos de Tactimon, quien se había acercado, aterrizando al lado del joven.

-¡Mercurio!- Tactimon se agachó al lado de Kai, quien tosía, sobándose el pecho, puesto que el dragón lo había agarrado con bastante fuerza.

-Ese tipo…- murmuró enojado el rubio.

-Maldición…- murmuró enfurecido Shoutmon, y miró de reojo hacia atrás, para ver a JägerDorulumon inconsciente en la calle, mientras Taiki y los demás se le acercaban. Miró como AtlurBallistamon se enfrentaba costosamente contra LadyDevimon, por lo que frunció el ceño, enojado.

LadyDevimon se hacía poderosa al absorber el miedo de los humanos… Y, ahora mismo, la ciudad abundaba de aquella emoción…

-La nueva evolución de Dorulumon se ve bastante poderosa- admitió el samurái, tomando su atención- Pero no sabe manejarse del todo con ella, y LadyDevimon está en su elemento- sentenció- ¿Seguirás resistiéndote?-

-Por supuesto- aseguró el dragón, retrocediendo unos pasos, llegando al borde del edificio, siendo visible para los que estaban abajo, a lo que Taiki levantó la mirada.

-¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirara de reojo.

-¡Taiki! ¡La batalla no ha ter…!- empezó a decirle, hasta que Tactimon se le abalanzó y lo agarró de la chaqueta, asustando al joven y a los demás digimon.

-¡Shoutmon!- se asustó AtlurBallistamon, distrayéndose, a lo que LadyDevimon aprovechó para darle tal golpe que lo lanzó contra un edificio.

-¡¿Se volvió tan poderosa?!- se asustó Saburo, mientras Vormundmon fruncía el ceño.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Ya estoy bien!- le dijo el caballero a AlphaKokoromon, quien lo miró, preocupada- Pelea- le pidió- No moriré- aseguró, serio.

-…-la joven digimon lo miró preocupada, pero igualmente asintió…

* * *

-No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿cierto?- le mencionó Tactimon a Shoutmon, levantándolo.

-¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?- sonrió de lado el dragón, hasta darse cuenta que ya no era rodeado de aquella aura plateada, como el resto de sus aliados.

-¿Esto…?- murmuró el samurái, frunciendo el ceño, y levantó la mirada, para ver abalanzársele a AlphaKokoromon, quien acababa de hacer aparecer su espada de una de sus plumas.

-¡Suéltalo…!- la digimon sacudió su arma, pero LadyDevimon la detuvo transformando su brazo en lanza, sorprendiéndola.

-**Al fin… ¡TU ASQUEROSA EVOLUCIÓN ANGELICAL!- **gritó enojada la digimon caída, sacudiendo su brazo, a lo que AlphaKokoromon retrocedió a varios metros.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Shoutmon.

-LadyDevimon, ¿podrás con ella?- le preguntó Tactimon, mirándola de reojo.

-**¡CLARO!- **chilló LadyDevimon- **¡TODO ESTE **_**MIEDO HUMANO**_** EN EL AIRE VUELVE MÁS PODEROSA A **_**ONEE-CHAN!**_**-**aseguró, sin darse cuenta de la expresión neutra del samurái- **¡ADEMÁS QUE DETESTO A ESTE TIPA! ¡MI FORWARD LA PASA MAL POR ELLA!- **rugió, abalanzándose a AlphaKokoromon, quien se sorprendió por la velocidad, esquivándola a tiempo.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Taiki, junto a JägerDorulumon, mientras Wizardmon y Spadamon ayudaban a Delta A, y Lunamon y ChibiKamemon a AtlurBallistamon.

-¡Taiki, haz evolucionar a Shoutmon!- le pidió la digimon, volviendo a esquivar a la peligrosa digimon- ¡Restablecí sus datos! ¡Ahora tiene toda la energía…!- le aseguró, pero chilló de dolor cuando LadyDevimon, por detrás, le agarró del cabello naranja.

-¡K-Kokoromon-chan!- se asustaron Lunamon y ChibiKamemon.

-**¡NO ME IGNORES!**-ordenó la digimon oscura, comenzando a elevarse jalando del cabello a AlphaKokoromon.

-¡Suéltala!- gruñó JägerDorulumon, sin ser capaz de moverse.

-¡D-Duele! ¡Duele! ¡BASTA!- AlphaKokoromon solo atinó a levantar su espada, golpeando con ella a LadyDevimon en la cara, haciendo que la soltara, para sorpresa de Taiki y Saburo.

-**¡¿C-Cómo te a-atreviste…?!**\- chilló LadyDevimon, tapándose adolorida el rostro.

-¡A mí me dolió mucho!- aseguró AlphaKokoromon, sobándose la cabeza- ¡No es justo que me tires el cabello cuando yo no puedo, porque lo tienes corto!- señaló dramáticamente.

-**¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-**estalló LadyDevimon, e, ignorando la marca que tenía en el rostro, se abalanzó a AlphaKokoromon, dándole una cachetada- **¡SOLO ERES UNA MOCOSA SIN SENTIDO DE BELLEZA!**-

-¡AY!- chilló la digimon alada- ¡DOLIÓ!- le dio una cachetada a LadyDevimon- ¡Y no soy una niña! ¡Pronto seré adulta!- aseguró- ¡ASÍ QUE SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE!-aseguró, dándole una patada en la rodilla, haciéndola chillar de dolor.

-**¡UNA MOCOSA SIN SENTIDO!**-repitió LadyDevimon, dándole una cachetada más fuerte, haciéndola retroceder- **¡ESPECIALMENTE PARA LOS HOMBRES!**-aseguró.

-¡¿AH?!- eso si ofendió a AlphaKokoromon- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exigió saber.

-**Tienes muy mal gusto para los hombres. Eres demasiado **_**fácil**_**-**sentenció.

Ante lo que dijo, los varones parpadearon…

-¡ESO FUE MUY FEO!- aseguró Lunamon, ofendida, sobresaltando a AtlurBallistamon y a ChibiKamemon. Spadamon la quedó mirando…

-Ahora sí…- AlphaKokoromon hizo desaparecer su espada, volviéndola una pluma, que regresó a una de sus alas, extrañando a LadyDevimon- ¡AHORA SI ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR!- aseguró, abalanzándose a LadyDevimon y dándole tal cachetada que retrocedió bastante.

-**¡ARG!**\- chilló la mujer demonio.

-¡Tengo muy buen sentido para los hombres! ¡Cuernomon es un buen hombre!- aseguró AlphaKokoromon.

-**¡¿De verdad?! ¡Estás desesperada!-**sonrió con altanería LadyDevimon, a lo que su enemiga infló las mejillas, enojada- **¡El Rey no se compara con mi Forward~! ¡Un hombre tan lleno de oscuridad~! ¡Te deja sin habla~!**-aseguró, soñadora.

-¡Eso sí es tener **muy mal gusto!**\- la calló AlphaKokoromon, dejándola quieta- ¡Shoutmon es un hombre bondadoso y noble! ¡Nunca haría daño por dañar! ¡MAL GUSTO!- le mostró la lengua.

-**¡AHORA SI QUE LA HICISTE, MOCOSA!-**rugió LadyDevimon, abalanzándosele y comenzando a tirarle del cabello naranja.

-¡ESA ES MI LÍNEA!-aseguró la digimon alada, tirando de las mejillas de su enemiga- ¡CUERNOMON ES TODO UN CABALLERO!-

-**¡FORWARD ES LA VIVA IMAGEN DE LA **_**"OSCURIDAD HUMANA"! **_**¡¿QUIEN NO SE RESISTE A ESO?!**-chilló LadyDevimon, comenzando a tirarle las mejillas.

-¡SHOUTMON ES BASTANTE DETALLISTA!-contraatacó AlphaKokoromon, tirando de su corto cabello blanco- ¡SE PREOCUPA POR MI BIENESTAR Y EL DE TODOS! ¡NUNCA ME INSULTA!-

-**¡EL SER IGNORADA POR FORWARD ME HACE SENTIR MÁS LLENA DE VIDA!-**aseguró LadyDevimon, también tirando el cabello de su enemiga- **¡ADEMÁS TIENE UN PORTE~!-**chilló.

-¡CUERNOMON TIENE BONITOS OJOS!-aseguró ofendida AlphaKokoromon, hasta que la digimon caída le dio una cachetada.

-**¡EL REY NO TIENE UN PORTE COMO FORWARD!**-aseguró LadyDevimon- **¡ES ENANO!-**pero su enemiga le dio una cachetada.

-¡PARA SER _ROCKIE, _ES ALTO!-aseguró AlphaKokoromon, a lo que la mujer oscura rechinó los dientes, indignada.

**-**_**¡TU NO TIENES BUENOS GUSTOS PARA LOS HOMBRES!**_**-**se gritaron mutuamente, chocando cabeza.

Entonces, ambas comenzaron a sacudir sus brazos contra la otra, en un intento de golpearse…

-… ¿Ah…?- Kai se quedó mirando la situación, sin notar que se le resbalaron un poco los lentes…

-¿A-AlphaKo-Kokoromon…?- intentó llamarla Taiki, pero la _lucha de mujeres_ continuaba- ¿N-No vas a se-seguir ayudando?-pidió, señalando a Tactimon, quien seguía sujetando a Shoutmon… Ambos en blanco…

-No te metas, Taiki- le pidió JägerDorulumon, adolorido, tomando su atención- Ya sabes lo temibles que pueden ser las mujeres cuando se enojan… y si se enfrentan…- suspiró.

El joven parpadeó, pero se puso azul al recordar a Akari cuando se enfadaba…

"_K-Kokoromon… ¿No me vas a dar una mano…? No sé si recuerdas… pero mi pellejo está en juego aquí"_ pensó Shoutmon, en blanco… Parece que hasta ahí llegaba el amor…

-E-Era de esperarse d-de Kokoromon…- sonrió incomodo Saburo, mientras el cansado Vormundmon negaba, fastidiado.

**-**¡No pierdas, Kokoromon-chan!- le pidió Lunamon- ¡Demuestra tu poder!- sacudió su brazo, dándole ánimos.

-¿L-Lunamon…?- la quedó mirando Spadamon. Aunque, bueno… Ella también era mujer…

Tal vez era la única que entendía la **gravedad** de la situación… Tal vez…

-Son cosas de mujeres. No las entiendo- admitió adolorido AtlurBallistamon.

-¡Dale-kame! ¡Dale-kame!- vitoreaba ChibiKamemon.

-¡LADYDEVIMON! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR!- exigió Kai, señalándola, bastante enfadado.

-**¡NO TE METAS!**\- le gritó la mujer, dándole tal sobresalto que el rubio cayó sentado, pálido- **¡ESTA ES UNA BATALLA ENTRE **_**ONEE-CHAN**_** Y **_**MOCOSA SIN GUSTO!**_**\- **aseguró, tirando de la mejilla y cabelló a AlphaKokoromon.

-¡ENTRE _ADOLESCENTEMON _Y _SINGUSTOMON!_\- contradijo la digimon alada, tirando del corto cabello de su enemiga, y apretando su nariz.

_-__**¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-**_se gruñeron mutuamente, tirándose de las mechas.

-E-Está loca… Y-Ya sabía que Kokoromon era rara… pero LadyDevimon está en otro nivel-murmuró Kai, hasta notar que Tactimon había comenzado a temblar, lo cual tomó también la atención de Shoutmon, cuando incluso el samurái lo soltó, cayendo sentado.

-_¡Tanegashima!_-el digimon disparó en contra de ambas mujeres digimon, haciendo que se separaran, esquivando las balas por poco.

"_S-Se enojó…"_ lo quedó mirando Kai… Lo comprendía…

-¡Kokoromon!- se asustó Shoutmon.

-¡E-Estoy bien!- aseguró AlphaKokoromon, retrocediendo un poco más.

-**¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!**-exigió saber LadyDevimon, sumamente ofendida, pero se sorprendió cuando Tactimon se elevó, abalanzándose a AlphaKokoromon.

La digimon iba a sacar una pluma para formar su espada, pero el ver como se abalanzaba Tactimon hizo que su mente le jugara en contra… porque él era… el asesino de su raza… de su familia… de sus seres queridos…

-¡ALPHAKOKOROMON!- la llamó Taiki, preocupado, haciéndola reaccionar…

-_¡Estocada del Dios Feroz!_-Tactimon le dio una estocada con su espada en el estómago, acortándole la respiración por la potencia del golpe, para después comenzar a electrocutarla, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡KOKOROMON!- gritaron Shoutmon y Taiki al mismo tiempo, asustados, provocando que el xros loader del joven comenzara a brillar, y que el dragón fuera envuelto en esa luz.

-¡Maldición…!- dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Mercurio fue a tomar su _charger_ del piso, pero la luz desapareció, seguido de la ráfaga que provocó OmegaShoutmon al elevarse con fuerza.

-¡DÉJALA, TACTIMON!- escuchó el samurái, para ver de reojo como el dragón dorado se le abalanzaba, por lo que simplemente se elevó más, liberando a AlphaKokoromon, quien estuvo a punto de caer si OmegaShoutmon no la toma en brazos a tiempo- ¡Kokoromon!- la miró, preocupado.

-E-Estoy… bien…- gimió la digimon alada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y con una leve descarga circulando su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de dolor.

-AlphaKokoromon…- murmuró preocupado Taiki.

-¿Ella... está bien…?- se asustó Saburo.

Al verla así, el dragón apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido.

-¡ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR!- le gritó a Tactimon, quien había retrocedido hasta quedar junto a LadyDevimon, quien chillaba, enfurecida.

-**¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI COMBATE?!**-exigió saber la digimon caída, pero retrocedía asustada por la miradita que le lanzó el samurái.

-_¡Kudou Taiki!_\- Tactimon miró al joven, quien frunció el ceño, a lo que JägerDorulumon se levantó costosamente, dispuesto a pelear si el digimon se atrevía a atacarlos- Admito nuestra derrota-

Eso sorprendió al joven, al igual que a los miembros de _Jäger_, Spadamon, Lunamon y OmegaShoutmon.

-¡¿EH?!- la quedó mirando LadyDevimon, dejando de ser rodeada del aura oscura por la sorpresa- ¡P-Pero…!-

-_Tsch. _Tiene razón_-_bufó Kai, tomando su atención- Los _Semi-Digitales _fueron derrotados, y nuestros enemigos no solo aumentaron, sino que también sanaron sus heridas y su cansancio. Nos superan en número-

-¿Creen que se irán así como así, después de todo lo que han hecho?- murmuró Delta A, enojado, mientras Wizardmon fruncía el ceño.

-Trata de detenernos- le pidió el samurái, enojándolo- Espero que, la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea capaz de enfrentarte como se debe- le dijo a OmegaShoutmon, que frunció el ceño- La victoria de recién no fue una victoria. No me puedo permitir el lujo de usar tácticas vulgares como _puñetazos_, especialmente en un enemigo ya agotado. Tendré mi duelo contra ti- frunció el ceño- De manera _perfecta_-

-Deja de decir lo que te viene en mente…- gruñó enfurecido OmegaShoutmon, hasta que AlphaKokoromon le tocó el brazo, tomando su atención.

Ella negó, nerviosa… No quería que se enfrentara de nuevo contra el samurái.

-E-Está bien…- murmuró indignada LadyDevimon.

-¡Esperen! ¡Kai!- Taiki dio unos pasos, mirando al joven rubio, quien acababa de guardar el _charger_ en su bolsillo- ¡Red Vagimon espera por ti! ¡MidoriGumon también…! ¡Por eso…!-

-¡Yo mismo entré a este bando!- lo calló Mercurio, sorprendiéndolo- Sí… Admito que protegí a Red Vagimon antes… pero ya no más… ¡Me desligo de todos los digimon que he conocido y cazado, _Kudou!_\- le informó, enojado, sorprendiéndolo más, al igual que a AlphaKokoromon- ¡Ahora, lo que estoy haciendo, lo que haré, va a ser por mi cuenta! ¡Tengo una meta, y la cumpliré sin errores!-aseguró, serio.

-K-Kai…- murmuró AlphaKokoromon- ¡Pero, Kai…!-

-¡Tactimon, LadyDevimon, nos retiramos ahora!- ordenó el rubio, serio.

-Entendido- asintió el samurái, y miró al dragón dorado, que frunció el ceño- Si esta _V-mon_ es tan valiosa para ti, entonces te sugiero que no la alejes de tu lado- le aconsejó, serio- Quiero terminar a la perfección la exterminación de esa raza, y ella no es la excepción- aseguró, apuntando a la digimon en los brazos del dragón, asustándola.

-¿Terminar?- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, aferrando más a AlphaKokoromon, tomando su atención- Entonces déjame decirte algo, Tactimon- lo miró, serio- **Te mataré si la vuelves a tocar**-le aseguró, enojado.

El samurái frunció el ceño, apreciando la determinación en los ojos azules de su enemigo.

-Je…- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, extrañando a LadyDevimon- Entonces, tengo asegurado mi duelo- sentenció, satisfecho.

Y, sin más, se acercó a Kai, permitiéndole subirse a su espalda, aunque antes, el rubio miró de reojo a AlphaKokoromon, que lo miró, preocupada…

-Espero que el próximo encuentro sea igual de interesante- le dijo el digimon a Taiki, antes de alejarse.

El joven frunció el ceño, pero se fijó como LadyDevimon, rápidamente, se acercaba al inconsciente Forward y se iba, juntándose con Tactimon…

-¡Se escapan…!- se molestó Spadamon.

-Está bien…- suspiró Wizardmon, tomando su atención- Es verdad que, gracias a AlphaKokoromon, nuestras heridas fueron curadas, y el cansancio eliminado… pero, aun así…-

-Ser oponente de Tactimon es bastante difícil- aseguró JägerDorulumon, levantándose al igual que AtlurBallistamon y Vormundmon.

-Además, las técnicas de su espada pueden dañar más aun la ciudad- agregó el robot digital.

-Bueno…- suspiró Spadamon, rascándose la cabeza, a lo que su pareja sonrió, aliviada.

-Lo único que me alegra es que esa **loca** se fuera…- murmuró Delta A, sobándose la cabeza.

-… Dio miedo…- admitió Wizardmon, azul, a lo que su amigo asintió, de acuerdo.

Saburo sonrió, y miró a Vormundmon.

-¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó al caballero, tomando su atención.

-… _Mph_\- miró para otro lado, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡BHUA! ¡Ta-Taiki!- el joven pidió consuelo a su amigo, que le sobó la cabeza, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso indica que está bien- negó con la cabeza JägerDorulumon.

-Por cierto, Dorulumon, ¿Cómo fue que…?-Taiki lo miró, curioso, a lo que el lobo bípedo sonrió levemente.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes. Akari y Zenjirou están bien- le aseguró AtlurBallistamon, haciendo sonreír al joven, quien miró arriba, puesto que OmegaShoutmon aún seguía en el cielo, observando la dirección en la que se habían ido los enemigos…

"_D5…"_ el dragón dorado frunció el ceño _"Aun así… Aunque el propósito de ese plan haya sido intentar protegernos… No puedo aceptar sus métodos… No puedo darte la razón, Tactimon"_ respiró hondo.

-¿O-OmegaShoutmon?- escuchó, y miró a AlphaKokoromon, quien lo miraba, preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, y todo gracias a ti- le sonrió el dragón- Hubiéramos perdido si no nos sanas… Vormundmon hubiera muerto…- miró a su guardaespaldas, quien ignoraba los lloriqueos de Saburo-… Hubiera sido capturado por Tactimon, al igual que Saburo… Gracias, Kokoromon- le volvió a sonreír- Nuevamente, me volviste a salvar-sentenció.

-Yo…- la digimon sonrió levemente, pero después bajó la mirada-… Aun así… Kai…- cerró los ojos, preocupada.

Su pareja la miró, preocupado.

-… Lo siento, traté de razonar con él… pero… Pero creo que aunque le hablemos, él no reaccionará… No somos los indicados- sentenció, haciendo que lo mirara- Red Vagimon… o MidoriGumon… Si uno de ellos habla con él, estoy seguro que regresará- le sonrió levemente.

AlphaKokoromon sonrió tristemente, acurrucándose en el pecho del dragón dorado.

-… Por cierto…- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, tomando su atención-… Así que… ¿tengo bonitos ojos?- sonrió, incomodo.

AlphaKokoromon parpadeó, para después ponerse toda roja…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡L-LO SIENTO MUCHO!- se tapó el rostro, sumamente avergonzada, sin notar como el dragón sonreía, enternecido- ¡PERO…! ¡PERO…! ¡DEBO DEFENDER LA VERDAD!- chilló.

-Jejeje. Lo sé, lo sé…- le aseguró el digimon, aterrizando en un techo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella seguía avergonzada- Je…- sonrió levemente- A mí también me gustan tus ojos. Son muy tiernos e inocentes - confesó, dejándola quieta.

Su pareja lo miró, sumamente roja.

-Y-Yo… Yo…-

-Son bastante tiernos- escucharon a JägerDorulumon, quedándose quietos.

-Sí, se olvidan de la realidad- agregó AtlurBallistamon, al lado de su amigo, puesto que acababan de aterrizar en el mismo edificio que OmegaShoutmon.

-¡No se burlen!- exigió avergonzado el dragón, mientras AlphaKokoromon se tapaba el rostro, totalmente avergonzada.

-No nos burlamos, es solo que tenemos que reuniros todos para decidir qué hacer- le explicó el lobo bípedo, sonriendo de lado, disfrutando de la cara del Rey, quien lo miró más molesto, comprendiendo lo que pensaba su compañero.

-Sí, sí. Por cierto…- AtlurBallistamon los señaló- Eres muy caballeroso- sentenció, sonriendo.

-¿Ah?- OmegaShoutmon parpadeó, extrañado, hasta darse cuenta que aún seguía teniendo a su pareja en brazos, quien lo miraba parpadeando. Eso lo hizo enrojecer de golpe- ¡GHA! ¡Y-YO…! ¡L-LO SIENTO!- se disculpó de inmediato, ayudándola a pararse.

-¡Está bien! ¡Sentía que volaba!- sonrió AlphaKokoromon, mientras OmegaShoutmon se tapaba el rostro con una mano, totalmente avergonzado.

-No es como si tuvieras alas…- negó JägerDorulumon, mientras AtlurBallistamon sonreía.

"_E-En esta forma… No pesa tanto…"_ pensó el dragón, avergonzado, puesto que por eso no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía a la digimon en brazos… que vergüenza…

Miró a AlphaKokoromon, que parpadeó.

-… ¿Estás pensando algo sobre mi peso?- lo miró desconfianza, sobresaltándolo.

"_¡¿SE DIO CUENTA?!"_

-Es bueno ver como se complementan- sonrió AtlurBallistamon, ignorando como AlphaKokoromon le tiraba las mejillas a OmegaShoutmon, indignada.

-De alguna forma…- suspiró JägerDorulumon.

-¡Chicos!- los llamó Taiki.

-¡Ya vamos!- le aseguró el lobo bípedo- Vamos, enamorados. No tenemos tiempo que perder- les dijo a la pareja.

-¡L-Lo sabemos!- aseguró OmegaShoutmon, algo avergonzado.

* * *

-Ojalá todos los demás estén igual de bien-kame- murmuró ChibiKamemon, a lo que Taiki le acarició la cabeza, mientras los cuatro digimon evolucionados aterrizaban.

-AlphaKokoromon, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Delta A.

-¡Sí! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan alta~!- aseguró, estirándose.

-No me refería a eso…- suspiró el dragón, a lo que Wizardmon sonrió, incomodo.

-¿Vormundmon?- OmegaShoutmon se acercó a su guardaespaldas.

-Majestad… yo…- murmuró el caballero, bajando la cabeza, hasta que el Rey le sonrió, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

-No sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que estés a salvo, y vivo- sonrió sinceramente el dragón- Aun así, cuando veas que tu vida peligra en un combate, quiero que te retires. ¿Recuerdas que te lo he dicho? No quiero perder a nadie- le pidió, serio y preocupado.

-… Sí…- asintió Vormundmon- Yo… no volveré a dudar…-

-Si tienes dudas, está bien- le aseguró el Rey- Quiero que tengas tu propia meta, tu propio ideal- sentenció.

-… Sí, gracias…- murmuró el caballero.

-¡Eres un gran Rey!- sonrió Saburo, a lo que el dragón dorado le chasconeó el cabello.

-Taiki, ¿también te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a su compañero.

-Sí, todo gracias a Kokoromon- sonrió su amigo, mirando a AlphaKokoromon, quien abrazaba contenta a Lunamon, quien correspondía el gesto.

-¡Bien hecho en defenderte, Kokoromon-chan!- la alagó Lunamon.

-¡Sí, las mujeres tenemos que defendernos bien!- asintió AlphaKokoromon.

Ante eso, Spadamon y OmegaShoutmon intercambiaron mirada.

-… ¿Las entiendes?- el dragón las señaló, a lo que el gato digital negó- Me lo temía…- suspiró.

-Pero, ¿cómo evolucionaste?-le preguntó Taiki a la digimon alada, tomando su atención- Samanta… no está por aquí- le mencionó.

-¡Cierto!- se percató Delta A- ¡S-Sería imposible una evolución…!-

-¿A-Acaso evolucionaste permanentemente?- le preguntó JägerDorulumon.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó atónito OmegaShoutmon, antes de que su pareja contestara- ¡¿P-Permanentemente…?!- se asustó…

No… Si Kokoromon se quedaba en esa forma… Si era AlphaKokoromon por siempre… Entonces… ahora su relación…

Entonces, se le vino a la mente una imagen de él como Shoutmon abrazado como peluche por AlphaKokoromon…

-¿Por qué…?- cayó de rodillas, deprimido, sobresaltando a Taiki- Está bien… lo aguantaré…-

-¿Ah? ¿S-Shoutmon, te sientes bien…?- se preocupó Taiki.

-Nop, no es permanente, es normal- sonrió AlphaKokoromon, tomando de inmediato la atención del dragón dorado.

-¡¿De verdad?!-la tomó de las manos, sumamente aliviado.

-Sipi- sonrió su pareja.

-Ah…- volvió a suspirar, aliviado…

-Que alivio, OmegaShoutmon. No serás un peluche- le señaló AtlurBallistamon.

-¡Ballistamon!- se avergonzó su amigo.

-¿Entonces…?- se extrañó Taiki, pero…

Pero, en ese mismo momento, escuchó la melodía de un digimon…

Un oscuro rugido… Un oscuro dolor…

-¡AH!- se tapó los oídos, al igual que OmegaShoutmon y AlphaKokoromon. Wizardmon sintió una molestia, a lo que se tapó un oído…

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- se preocupó Spadamon.

-U-Una melodía…- murmuró el joven- P-Pero…-cerró los ojos, adolorido.

-E-Es oscura…- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, hasta darse cuenta que su pareja cayó de rodillas, tapándose los oídos, gimiendo- ¡Kokoromon!-

-D-Duele… E-Está sufriendo… Está llorando…- gimió AlphaKokoromon, abrazándose, mientras el dragón dorado se agachaba, preocupado, y se acercaban ChibiKamemon y Lunamon, también preocupados- A-Además… R-Resuena…- señaló débilmente su casco, haciendo que los presentes notaran que el casco digital de la digimon resonaba levemente.

-Algo debió haber pasado, como para que tu _Reliquia Digital_ resuene- murmuró Vormundmon, preocupado.

"_¿Q-Quién es…?"_ Taiki entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que una gran tristeza invadía su cuerpo a través de la melodía _"¿Qué pasó…?"_

-Rayos… Si hubiera comunicación…- murmuró molesto Delta A, hasta darse cuenta que Wizardmon se tapaba un oído- ¿Te sientes mal?-

-A-Algo…- murmuró el mago, incomodo…

Sentía… sentía algo… como una voz… un gruñido… oscuro… lleno de tristeza…

¿Acaso… también estaba e-escuchando una melodía…?

Negó de inmediato… Era imposible para él adquirir la capacidad de escuchar una melodía…

Pero… ¿entonces…?

* * *

Yuno abrió los ojos, sorprendida como el resto de las personas dentro de la ambulancia al sentir como se detenía abruptamente el vehículo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un hombre, mirando para todos lados.

-Algo está obstruyendo el paso- informó el conductor, abriendo una ventanita, para ver a los pasajeros- Aunque no sabemos que es…- admitió, preocupado.

Yuno frunció el ceño, preocupada, y, como algunos, se dirigió a una de las puertas de la ambulancia, para abrirla, viendo, como los demás, que algunas personas corrían a la dirección contraria, dejando sus vehículos.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…?- murmuró preocupada, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hizo que muchos se taparan los oídos.

-¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?!- preguntó uno de los pacientes, asustado.

Yuno miró de inmediato el rostro inconsciente de su marido, preocupada por él… Si se estaba efectuando un combate cerca, él, los pacientes, y el resto de las personas cerca de ella estarían en peligro…

Apretó sus puños, nerviosa.

-¡Por favor, cuiden de mi esposo!- les pidió a los pacientes, tomándolos desprevenidos, especialmente cuando ella se bajó de la ambulancia, comenzando a correr en dirección de aquello que obstaculizaba el camino.

"_Esto es lo mejor, Etsu-kun"_ pensó Yuno, mientras pasaba entre los vehículos detenidos, sin posibilidad de cruzar, con sus conductores sin saber que impedía el tráfico, ni lo que hacía correr asustados a algunas personas _"A mi lado… Volverás a ser lastimado… Por eso… Prometo regresar a tu lado…"_ frunció el ceño, triste.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, se detuvo, atónita, observando lo que detenía el tráfico.

Yasyamon estaba tirado en medio de la carretera, junto a varios escombros provenientes de un almacén, que tenía su pared destrozada. De ahí, se podían escuchar sonidos de disparos junto con la luz de estos, más un rugido que fue lo suficientemente potente para que el resto de las personas huyeran despavoridas, a diferencia de Yuno.

La peli naranja frunció el ceño, preocupada, y se acercó al digimon inconsciente.

-¡Disculpa! ¡¿Te encuentras bien…?!- le preguntó, zarandeándolo un poco, a lo que Yasyamon frunció el ceño, y la miró, confundido.

Entonces, el rugido se escuchó con mayor potencia, por lo que Yuno se volteó, para observar salir de aquel almacén a una criatura de diamante morado de al menos dos metros de altura, con brazos de punta, y una espada digital clavada en la espalda, intentando quitarse al _cyborg_ que, con su disfraz algo deshilachado, no paraba de dispararle.

-¡¿K-Kuro-chan?!- se percató Yuno, sorprendida, hasta que Yasyamon la tomó en brazos y saltó lejos, puesto que el _Semi-Digital_ había lanzado a Kuro a esa dirección, formando un gran cráter.

El digimon aterrizó encima de un auto vacío, a lo que la criatura morada se le abalanzó, pero fue retenido a tiempo por las cintas de Bakomon-chan, quien acababa de salir del almacén junto a Ren, quien tenía en la espalda a Misty, que gemía, nerviosa.

-¡ARG! ¡Esa cosa no para de tirarme como un ratón!- pataleó molesto Kuro, sacándose un escombro de encima, con claras malas pulgas.

-¡Misty-chan! ¡Ren-kun!- los llamó Yuno, mientras Yasyamon bajaba del auto y le permitía pararse.

-_¡¿Kudou-san?!_\- se sorprendió el joven, acercándose a la mujer- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡Esta cosa solo quiere atacar a mi hermana!- señaló, mirando a la pequeña peliazul quien, aferrándose al _charger_ verde, gimió.

-Tranquila, Misty-chan- Yuno la tomó en brazos, hasta darse cuenta del estado de las rodillas de la niña, preocupándose.

-Ya que está aquí, váyase con ella- le pidió algo molesto Ren, observando como Bakomon-chan trataba de seguir reteniendo al _Semi-Digital_, mientras Kuro se abalanzaba, con intención de dispararle, pero la criatura lo mandó contra un auto después de sacudir su brazo.

-Pero…- gimió Misty, asustada.

-¡Será lo mejor, Misty!- le dijo su gato, tomando su atención- ¡Tranquila, todo estará bien!-aseguró, sonriendo de lado.

-… Mm- asintió, nerviosa.

-Te llevaré a un lugar seguro- le prometió Yuno- ¡Ren-kun! ¡Ten mucho cuidado!- le pidió, comenzando a irse…

Al darse cuenta que el _charger_ era alejado, el _Semi-Digital_ rugió, y, de su ojo, lanzó una esfera de energía oscura, la cual se abalanzó contra Yuno y Misty…

-¡CUIDADO!- les gritó Ren, asustado, pero se sorprendió cuando una gran cantidad de globos chocaron contra la esfera, formando tal explosión que la onda expansiva rompió los vidrios de los autos y edificios, haciendo rodar a los humanos, y digimon, mientras que el _Semi-Digital_ se cubrió con sus brazos, de paso liberándose de las cintas de Bakomon-chan.

-¿Q-Qué fue… eso…?- gimió Kuro, quien salió de debajo de un auto, sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien, Misty-chan?- le preguntó Yuno a la niña, sentándose de a poco.

-Duele… T-Tengo… m-miedo…- gimió Misty, abrazando el _charger_ verde.

-L-Lo de recién fue…- murmuró Ren, sentándose de a poco junto a Yasyamon y Bakomon-chan.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Un Kopierer?!- escuchó, y miró para atrás, para ver a Airu corriendo desde el otro extremo de la calle, acompañada de Opossumon.

-¿Fue esa loca…?- murmuró Kuro, sorprendido, pero se alertó cuando el _Semi-Digital_ se movió levemente, ladeando su cabeza de diamantes.

-¡Airu-chan!- se sorprendió Yuno, mientras Misty parpadeaba, sorprendida.

-¡¿Están bien?!- les preguntó la rubia, a lo que ella asintió- ¡Ren! ¡¿Qué está pasando exactamente?!- exigió saber.

-¡No lo sé!- aseguró Ren, levantándose junto a su compañero- ¡Pero es peligroso…!-

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿YASYAMON?!- Opossumon señaló sorprendida al digimon, extrañándolo.

-¡¿C-Cómo está evolucionado?!- exigió saber Airu- ¡¿Acaso podemos evolucionar?!- se alegró, sacando su xros loader rosa.

-No creo que sirva- aseguró Ren, serio, mientras Yasyamon se preparaba para combatir al igual que Kuro y Bakomon-chan, a lo que el Kopierer rugió.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- se ofendió Airu.

-…- el peliazul la miró de reojo, serio- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo _Kudou_, sobre los digimon que pueden evolucionar sin que la evolución sea robada por los Kopierer?- le preguntó.

-¡Claro!- se ofendió más la rubia- Esto… Tenía que ver con los digimon con un _Objeto Digital_ y que hayan muerto…- recordó, pero después se quedó quieta-… ¿Eh?- miró sorprendida a Yasyamon.

-¿Y-Yasyamon?- Opossumon lo miró, preocupada, haciendo que el digimon la mirara de reojo, y después al frente, puesto que el Kopierer había rugido, abalanzándose a Yuno y Misty.

-¡Como si te dejáramos…!- Kuro comenzó a disparar, logrando detener a la criatura, a lo que Yasyamon se le abalanzó, pero sus espadas fueron detenidas por los brazos de diamante del Kopierer.

-¡Ren! ¿A-Acaso Yasyamon…?- Airu miró molesta y preocupada a su amigo.

-Sí… Él también murió en las _Xros Wars_…- murmuró el peliazul, sin mirarla, sorprendiéndola- No lo sabía… Fue después de que _Kudou_ nos lo dijera… Que los digimon que estuvieron en el _Mar Digital_ son inmunes a que les roben las evoluciones… Fue después de eso que Dracmon me lo contó… Me explicó todo…- apretó sus puños, enojado, haciendo temblar su xros loader gris- Resulta que Dracmon fue parte del _Ejercito Bagra_… Específicamente de la división de un tal _NeoVandemon_. Era parte de los soldados que oprimían a los pueblos, hasta que fue eliminado con su grupo por una emboscada de esos digimon, en un intento de detenerlos…- apretó los dientes- Después de que el _Xros Heart_ ganara la guerra, revivió como muchos otros digimon… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto arrepentimiento debió pasar Dracmon por eso…? ¿Cuánta amargura y vergüenza…? Por eso es que él no suele hablar… Hizo una especie de voto de silencio, en el que hablará solo cuando sea pertinente… Por eso…-apretó más sus puños- Ahora que lo entiendo… ¡Quiero apoyarlo!- miró de reojo a su amiga, quien lo miraba tristemente.

-S-Sí…- asintió Airu, restregándose un ojo- ¡Opossumon!-

-¡S-Sí!- la digimon se restregó los ojos, y, sin más, se abalanzó al Kopierer- _¡Crazy Balloon Pump!_\- lanzó más globos en contra de la criatura, los cuales explotaron en su cara, haciéndolo retroceder-

-¡Ahora!-ordenaron Ren y Airu.

-¡OBVIO!- rugió Kuro, mientras de sus hombros salían compuertas, disparando dos misiles a la criatura.

-¡Aquí!- Bakomon-chan lanzó sus cintas hacia las piernas del Kopierer, reteniéndolo, haciendo que los misiles impactaran directamente.

-_¡Yttouryoudan!_\- Yasyamon juntó sus espadas, uniéndolas, y con ella cortó horizontalmente por la mitad al _Semi-Digital_, cayendo al piso.

-¡Lo logramos~!- se alegró Airu, saltando contenta.

-¿Al fin…?- Ren frunció el ceño, serio.

-¡MISTYYYYYYYY!- Kuro corrió de inmediato hacia la niña, a quien Yuno la ayudaba a sentarse-¡MISTY!-la abrazó.

-¡K-KURO!- lloró la pequeña, abrazándolo.

-Vamos, vamos- sonrió Yuno, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, mientras Bakomon-chan se acercaba, sonriendo.

-Yasyamon- Opossumon se acercó a su amigo, quien miraba serio el cuerpo partido del Kopierer-… No sabía que pasaste _todo_ eso- le mencionó, preocupada, a lo que él miró para otro lado, en silencio- Si quieres hablar con un digimon sobre eso, ¡aquí estoy!- aseguró, sonriendo.

Yasyamon asintió, agradecido.

-_**¿DECIR…?**_-escucharon, y ambos miraron de inmediato al Kopierer, al igual que Airu y Ren-_**¿NEO… VANDEMON…?**_\- el ojo de la criatura miró directamente a Yasyamon, quien retrocedió un paso.

Entonces, de su ojo el _Semi-Digital_ lanzó una esfera oscura, a lo que Yasyamon agarró a Opossumon, protegiéndola, y que salieran rodando por el piso a causa del impacto.

-¡Opossumon!- se asustó Airu.

-¡Yasyamon!- Ren se les acercó junto con su amiga.

El digimon evolucionado frunció el ceño, antes de que la evolución se cancelara, mostrando a Dracmon tirado en el piso junto a Opossumon.

-¡Aguanta, Dracmon!- Ren tomó en brazos a su compañero, mientras Airu se agachaba y sentaba con cuidado a su amiga. El digimon oscuro frunció el ceño, adolorido, preocupando al peliazul.

-¡¿Esa cosa sigue con vida?!- se enfureció Kuro, observando al igual que Bakomon-chan, Yuno y la asustada Misty como el cuerpo de diamantes del _Semi-Digital_ se unía, levantándose al mismo tiempo.

-Debe-Debe de tener alguna debilidad- murmuró Bakomon-chan, lo cual tomó la atención de Ren, quien miró enojado a la criatura…

Una debilidad… Si se regeneraba... debía haber algo que no pudiese regenerarse, el origen de su poder…

Entonces, el ojo morado del Kopierer se posó en Dracmon, haciendo que el joven se asustara, y al mismo tiempo descubriera su debilidad.

-_**NEO… VANDEMON…**_\- habló la criatura, asustando a Airu, y que Dracmon levantara levemente la cabeza, adolorido-_**YO…**_\- se señaló con su brazo de diamantes.

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Opossumon y Bakomon-chan abrieron los ojos, asustadas.

Dracmon se quedó quieto, y miró asustado y horrorizado al _Semi-Digital._

-¡I-Imposible!-se asustó Airu- ¡¿E-El mismo tipo que mencionó Ren…?! ¡¿Alguien de la guerra?! ¡¿Pero que no estaba muerto?!-

-¿E-Esto ha hecho el _Proyecto Iluminati?_\- murmuró Yuno, mientras Misty se aferraba a ella, asustada- ¿Convertir en Kopierer ha digimon fallecidos…? ¿No los dejan descansar en paz? ¡Esto es atroz! ¡Imperdonable!- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien de esa rara guerra?- murmuró Kuro, acomodándose la ametralladora- Más y más problemas-

Misty cerró los ojos, tomando con fuerza el _charger_ verde, el cual permanecía en silencio…

-Tú… ¿Eres el antiguo jefe de Dracmon?-murmuró Ren, aferrándose a su compañero, quien se dio cuenta de eso- ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡ÉL YA NO ES MÁS UNO DE TUS SIRVIENTES! ¡ES MI COMPAÑERO!- le aseguró, enojado, pero calló cuando el _Semi-Digital_ dio un paso hacia él.

-_**ÚLTIMA… MISIÓN… ABSORBER… PODER…**_\- entonces, una enorme boca se formó en el pecho del _Semi-Digital_, para sorpresa de los jóvenes.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESOOOOO?! ¡AHORA SÍ SE VE HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-chilló indignada y azul Airu.

-¡¿Nos quiere absorber?!- Ren frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡HA-HABÍA ESCUCHADO QUE NEOVANDEMON ERA UN DIGIMON QUE ABSORVÍA OTROS PARA TENER MÁS PODER!- informó Opossumon, asustada.

-¡Como si fuera a…!- enojado, Ren se iba a levantar, para llevarse a Dracmon al igual que Airu, pero del ojo del _Semi-Digital_ salió un rayo que provocó una explosión cerca de ellos, indicando que no les permitiría moverse.

-…- Dracmon frunció el ceño, e intentó que Ren lo soltara.

-¡No te soltaré!- le aseguró Ren, enojado- ¡No te dejaré!- miró al _Semi-Digital_, que abría más aún la boca de su pecho- ¡KURO! ¡SU OJO!- le gritó al gato mecánico, quien acababa de saltar detrás suyo, aterrizando en la espalda del Kopierer, el cual comenzó a moverse, intentando quitarse al felino mecánico, pero las cintas de Bakomon-chan lo sujetaron con fuerza- ¡Vámonos!- tomó de la mano a Airu, llevándola lejos.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- Yuno miró preocupada a los dos jóvenes y digimon cuando se acercaron.

-¡Estaré bien cuando esa cosa sea eliminada! ¡ES HORRIBLE!- chilló Airu, haciendo que Opossumon sonriera, cansada.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Dracmon!- Misty se levantó y abrazó las piernas de Ren.

-Estamos bien- le sonrió el peliazul, y se percató que Dracmon se aferró a su ropa.

-…- el digimon oscuro lo miró, triste-… Yo… ma…lo…- murmuró costosamente, puesto que no le gustaba hablar a causa de su voto.

-…- el joven lo miró preocupado, pero después fastidiado- ¡No te culpes porque ese tipo sea tu antiguo jefe!- le ordenó, haciéndolo parpadear- ¡Ahora tu jefe soy yo!- y miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

Dracmon lo miró sorprendido, y, mordiéndose el labio, ocultó el rostro en la ropa de su compañero, quien lo aferró con fuerza.

-Dracmon…- murmuró tristemente Opossumon.

* * *

-¡Ahora es mi turno, antigüedad!- gruñó Kuro, aferrándose a su espada clavada en la espalda del Kopierer , y de un tirón la sacó, provocando que la criatura rugiera, intentando sacudirse, a lo que Bakomon-chan se esforzó más para tenerlo sujeto.

-¡EL OJO!- le dijo Ren.

-¡YA ME LO DIJISTE!- gruñó el felino, subiéndose a la nuca del _Semi-Digital_\- ¡HORA DE DORMIR, DECREPITO…!-levantó la espada digital con ambas patas, dispuesto a atravesar con ella el ojo morado del Kopierer, pero, para su sorpresa, este empezó a iluminarse…

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!- le advirtió Ren, pero fue demasiado tarde…

NeoVandemon lanzó una esfera oscura de su ojo, impactando directamente en el _cyborg_, provocando tal explosión que el felino salió disparado contra un poste, con parte de su costado destruido, cayendo inmóvil al piso.

-¡KURO!- gritaron asustados Misty y Ren, mientras Dracmon se quedaba quieto, Yuno se tapaba la boca, horrorizada, y Airu y Opossumon se quedaron heladas.

-¡No!- se asustó Bakomon-chan, hasta que el Kopierer también le lanzó una esfera oscura, impactando cerca de ella, siento tal la ráfaga que rodó por el piso.

-¡B-Bakomon-chan…!- gimió Misty- ¡KURO!- llamó al _cyborg_, pero este no respondió… Tenía los ojos en blanco, y en su costado y parte de su pecho destrozado se podían apreciar algunos cables, que chispaban…

-No… ¿Acaso…?- Airu retrocedió, asustada, y se percató que Ren apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A MI GATO?!- le gritó al Kopierer, enfadado, pero se calló cuando la criatura lo miró, mientras su boca se abría levemente.

-N-Nos va a-absorber a-a todos…- murmuró asustada Opossumon- ¡Airu, corre! ¡Yo lo distraeré!- hizo aparecer unos globos, los cuales tomó, comenzando a elevarse para abalanzarse al _Semi-Digital_, pero su amiga la agarró- ¡Airu!-

-¡NO!- negó asustada la joven, con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE BORRE! ¡NO SERÍA LINDO…! ¡SERÍA HORRIBLE!- aseguró, abrazándola.

-A-Airu…-gimió Opossumon, y se asustó como los demás cuando el Kopierer comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-_… D-Digi… xros…_\- murmuró Dracmon, mirando a Ren.

-Y-yo…- murmuró el joven, y cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡Lo siento! ¡No se me ocurre alguna que pueda ayudar!-se disculpó- ¡Misty, lárgate de aquí! _¡Kudou-san, _llévesela!- le ordenó a la mujer de pelo naranja.

-¡No los voy a dejar!-aseguró Yuno, levantándose.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted! ¡LLEVESE A MI HERMANA!- exigió, pero se asustó cuando la niña comenzó a correr hacia el _cyborg_ inmóvil- ¡MISTY!-

-¡KURO! ¡KURO!- la pequeña, aferrando el _charger_ verde, corría hacia su querida mascota, pero se detuvo cuando el Kopierer apareció frente a ella, cayendo sentada, asustada.

-¡MISTY!- gritó Ren, a lo que Opossumon y Dracmon se soltaron de sus compañeros y se abalanzaron al _Semi-Digital_, siendo fácilmente repelidos por este con un movimiento de su brazo, chocando fuertemente contra un edificio.

Misty miró asustada a la criatura frente a ella, aferrándose con fuerza al aparato verde, sin darse cuenta que este había comenzado a temblar con fuerza…

* * *

-¡T-TENEMOS QUE SALIR-EVIL!- los tres Evilmon trataban de salir por la pantalla del _charger_, mientras Blastmon le daba puñetazos.

-¡I-IMPOSIBLE! ¡MISTY-CHAN NO TIENE UN _CODE XROS…!_ ¡ESTANDO A SU LADO NO PODREMOS SALIR-EVIL!-señaló asustado uno de los digimon alados.

-¡SI NOS SOSTUVIERA SU HERMANO U OTRO-EVIL!-

-¡KURO-CHAN SALIÓ LASTIMADO…! ¡NO QUIERO QUE MISTY-CHAN TAMBIÉN!- aseguró enfurecido Blastmon- ¡DETENTE, NEOVANDEMON!- gritó.

* * *

-_¡DETENTE, NEOVANDEMON!-_salió del _charger _verde, lo cual tomó la atención de los humanos.

-¡¿Q-Qué es eso que tiene Misty-chan?!- preguntó Airu, percatándose recién en el aparato.

-N-No lo sé…- murmuró nervioso Ren, mientras Yuno apretaba los puños, asustada por la niña.

-_¿B-Blast-chan…?_\- gimió Misty, asustada.

-_¡ES A NOSOTROS A QUIEN QUIERES! ¡TOMANOS Y VETE! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A ESTA HUMANA!_\- ordenó Blastmon, serio, sin notar que los Evilmon a su lado se asustaron más al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su líder.

_**-BLAST… MON…**_\- murmuró NeoVandemon, y su boca se extendió más- _**ABSORBER-**_

-_¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-_se asustaron los Evilmon.

-_¡¿ACASO NO VENÍAS POR NOSOTROS-EVIL?!-_

_-¡¿O ES QUE ESTÁ DESARROLLANDO DEMASIADA INTELIGENCIA-EVIL?!-_

Entonces, de la boca de NeoVandemon empezó a salir energía oscura, la cual comenzó a rodear a Misty, haciéndola gritar del miedo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS…!- Ren comenzó a correr para ayudar a su hermana, pero se quedó quieto cuando, por detrás, salió disparado un rayo con forma de serpiente que desintegró la cabeza del _Semi-Digital_, devorando su ojo…

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente…

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Ren, mientras que Yuno, Airu, y los lastimados Dracmon, Opossumon y Bakomon-chan estaban sin habla.

Al haber perdido tanto su cabeza como ojo, el resto del cuerpo del Kopierer se desintegró en polvos verdes, mostrando que quien disparó fue Kuro…

El _cyborg_ estaba costosamente parado, con data morada rodeándolo, y sus ojos con un brillo morado y siniestro, mientras su pecho despedía ligeramente luz morada…

-**No te atrevas…-** Kuro bajó su brazo, dejando, de a poco, de ser rodeado de esa data**-… a-a… lastimar a m-**mi ama…-y, sin más, cayó con un sonido seco al piso.

-¡KURO!- asustada, Misty se le acercó- ¡KURO! ¡DESPIERTA, KURO!- le pidió, zarandeándolo, mientras los demás se le acercaban.

-¡Misty-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Airu se agachó a su lado, asustada por ella.

-¡Kuro no despierta!- gimió la pequeña, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Algo brilla!- Opossumon señaló el pecho del _cyborg_, el cual seguía brillando levemente.

Ren frunció el ceño, preocupado. Se agachó, y, con sumo cuidado, abrió la compuerta del pecho lastimado de Kuro, para mostrar instalado dos cristales de diamante morados, que tenían un brillo opaco…

Yuno abrió los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato aquellos cristales…

Eran… los _virus solitarios _de Kokoromon y Sky…

Se tapó la boca, comprendiendo todo…

Luke no solo salvó a Kuro convirtiéndolo en _cyborg_ para que viviera… sino que instaló en él aquellos dos virus, como fuente de energía… y como forma de esconderlos…

Él los engañó, haciéndoles creer que estaba resguardando los virus… cuando en realidad _creó_ a aquel cyborg con la intención de que fueran resguardados por él… a costa de su vida…

"_Luke… ¿De nuevo lo hiciste…?"_ cerró los ojos con pesar _"¿De nuevo… tomaste una decisión de este tipo…?"_

-¿Qué son…?- murmuró Ren.

-¿Cristales?-murmuro Airu, preocupada.

-Kuro…- gimió Misty, puesto que el _cyborg_ no se movía- K-Kuro…

* * *

-¡¿SON…?! ¡¿SON…?!-los Evilmon estaban sin habla.

-¡¿Son _los virus solitario _que estábamos buscando-evil…?!-habló uno, atónito.

-¡¿Qué hacen en el interior de Kuro-evil?!- se confundió otro.

Blastmon apretó sus puños, enojado y nervioso…

* * *

-K-Kuro…- gimió Misty, cerrando con fuerza los ojos- Kuro…- comenzó a llorar.

-¿Está…?- Opossumon bajó las orejas, mientras Bakomon-chan y Dracmon bajaban la cabeza, aunque este último apretando sus puños, enojado.

-¡HERMANO!- lloró Misty, abrazando a Ren, quien correspondió al gesto, mordiéndose el labio.

Airu se restregó los ojos, triste, hasta que Yuno se agachó, y puso las manos frente a los cristales, tomando la atención de los demás.

"_Los virus solitario están basados en el ADN de Moo y los datos de Kokoromon-chan"_ recordó la mujer, respirando profundamente _"O eso dijiste, Luke… Pero, lo de recién…"_ frunció el ceño, recordando la serpiente de energía que disparó Kuro _"Una serpiente… Taiki me había dicho que cuando Kokoromon-chan entraba en _Descontrol_, era rodeada de serpiente de fuegos… Serpientes… Mentiste, Luke… El ADN que usaron de Sky-chan no fue el de Moo con el que fuiste creado… Fue el de Zafirest… El virus solitario está creado del ADN de Zafirest y los datos de Kokoromon-chan"_ sus manos fueron rodeadas de energía rosada, para sorpresa de los presentes _"Aun así… ¿por qué mentiste? ¿Qué tan importante es que quieres que creamos que el ADN es de Zafirest? ¿De qué sirve engañarnos…? ¿O no es a nosotros…? A quien tratas de engañar con esa información… ¿es a Visdom…? ¿Para qué no vaya a liberarla...?_" cerró los ojos, mientras su energía hacía brillar los dos trozos de diamante _"¿Por qué nunca eres sincero…?"_ entrecerró los ojos, triste _"¿Por qué… quieres cargar con todo…?"_

Entonces, se detuvo cuando la energía se estabilizó en los cristales, a lo que casi cae si Airu no la sostiene a tiempo.

-_¡¿K-Kudou-san?!_\- la miró preocupada la rubia.

-L-Lo siento… pero tengo muchos años de inexperiencia…- admitió Yuno, cansada, sin darse cuenta que la joven la miró confundida y preocupada.

-¡GHA!- Kuro abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, sobresaltando a todos los presentes- ¡¿Q-Qué…?!- miró para todos lados- ¡M-Misty! ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- le preguntó a la pequeña, hasta darse cuenta que ambos hermanos, junto a Dracmon, lo miraran sorprendidos-… ¿Qué…?-

-¡KURO!- Misty abrazó con fuerza al _cyborg_, al igual que Dracmon, quien lloraba a mares.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ… HICE…?!- gimió Kuro.

Ren se mordió el labio, y se restregó un ojo, lo cual Opossumon y Airu miraron, para intercambiar miradas y sonreír.

Bakomon suspiró, aliviada, hasta percatarse que la pantalla del aparato verde en la mano de la pequeña salían cascadas de agua, sobresaltándola.

* * *

-¡K-KUROOOOO!- gemían Blastmon y los Evilmon, aliviados…

* * *

-_K-Kudou-san_, ¿q-qué fue lo que hizo?- Ren miró a la mujer, mientras su hermanita se restregaba un ojo, y el _cyborg_ intentaba despegarse de Dracmon.

-Bueno… si te lo dijera, no me creerías- admitió Yuno.

-… Los _Kudou_ son raros- sentenció, mirando para otro lado, a lo que la peli naranja bajó la cabeza, algo deprimida por eso.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- Kuro logró librarse de Dracmon- ¡ARG! ¡¿Quién me abrió la compuerta?! –exigió saber, cerrando con un fuerte golpe la compuerta de su pecho, ocultando los virus y la luz que emanaban.

-Kuro, ¿qué son esos?- le preguntó Opossumon, extrañada y curiosa.

-¿Yo qué sé? La liebre me dijo que eran como mi batería o algo así- bufó el gato, rodando los ojos.

-K-Kuro, ¿t-te duelen las heridas?- le preguntó Misty, hipando.

-¡Una pasadita en el mecánico y estaré como nuevo~!- Kuro levantó su pulgar, sonriendo seguro, a lo que la niña asintió, y lo abrazó tiernamente, dejándolo quieto.

-Kuro… te quiero…- gimió la niña, abrazando con más ternura al _cyborg_, quien entrecerró los ojos…

Siempre… esa humana… siempre era tan buena con él…

… De lo que recordaba, lo habían separado de su madre y tirado a la calle junto a sus hermanos con al menos unas semanas de nacido, separándose en el proceso…

Estuvo vagabundeando solo en busca de alimento en los fríos y oscuros callejones, intentando evitar a los perros, gatos más grandes, los vehículos humanos, y a los propios humanos, que cuando lo veían lo pateaban, considerándolo una _rata huesuda_… Tal vez, el haber crecido desde bebé en las calles, le hizo desarrollar cierta inteligencia…

Entonces… un día de verano, sediento y cansado, terminó ocultándose debajo de una banca de uno de los parques… y fue ahí que ella apareció…

Misty se había agachado al ver su pequeño bulto de pelos y huesos, y, preocupada, trató de acariciarlo, a lo que él gruñó y la arañó… Aun así, ella, en vez de correr asustada, solo sonrió adolorida, y le tendió su helado, y, claro está, de lo hambriento que estaba, comenzó a lamer el dulce…

Después de eso, la pequeña se sacó su boina, y lo metió adentro, para después acercarse a sus padres y hermano, mostrando al hambriento y desnutrido gatito que encontró…

Los padres lo llevaron a un veterinario, donde estuvo internado varios días para recuperarse. Cuando los veterinarios dijeron que estaba sano y salvo, Héctor y Haru lo llevaron a su hogar, en donde la pequeña Misty y el joven Ren los esperaban… Lo habían adoptado…

Desde entonces… el recuerdo de aquellas noches frías… el dolor del hambre… las mordidas de los perros y gatos… los ruido de los neumáticos cerca de él… y las voces de aquellos crueles humanos… se esfumaron…

Gracias a Misty, logró sobrevivir, tener una vida y una cálida familia…

¿Cuántos humanos como ella existían…? ¿Cuántos humanos como los que lo tiraron junto a sus hermanos existían…? ¿Cuántos hacían lo posible para salvar o ayudar en lo posible a los animales abandonados…? ¿Cuántos los abandonaban…?

* * *

_-Mm…_-_meditó Misty, recostada en la alfombra de su casa frente al pequeño gatito de pelaje negro y blanco, que parpadeaba, curioso, mientras sus padres y su hermanito los miraban._

_-¿No se te ocurre un nombre?- Haru se sentó junto a su pequeña de seis años, que sonrió, negando._

_-Ponle _"Feo-chan"-_ sugirió Ren, sentándose al lado del gatito- O "_Huesudo"_-a lo que dijo, el felino gruñó, sobresaltándolo- ¡¿Me entendió?!-_

_-Jejeje. Ren, a veces, los animales de calle pueden ser bastante inteligentes- le dijo Héctor, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el cabello azul- Desarrollan inteligencia para sobrevivir- tomó al pequeño felino, y lo dejó en su regazo, comenzando a acariciarlo, a lo que el gatito ronroneó, encantado._

_-Mm… Soy más listo- murmuró Ren, haciendo sonreír a su padre._

_-Mm…- seguía meditando Misty._

_-¿Qué tal… Neko-chan?-sugirió sonriendo Haru, a lo que su marido e hijo negaron, haciéndola sonreír apenada._

_-Mm…- Misty parpadeó, observando como el pequeño felino acariciaba la mano de su padre- ¡AH!- sonrió, gateando hasta Héctor y tomando al gatito, levantándolo- ¡Ya sé!-_

_-¿Qué nombre?- parpadeó Ren, curioso._

_-Jijijijiji- sonrió divertida la peliazul, con un rubor en sus mejillas por la emoción- ¡Kuro-chan!- nombró, haciendo que el felino ladeara la cabeza, extrañado._

_-¿Kuro? ¡Suena bien!- sonrió su madre, acariciándole la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír._

_-Suena mejor que "Huesudo"- sonrió Héctor, haciendo que Ren inflara las mejillas- Mañana le compraremos un collar-_

_-Aunque algo me dice que no es de los gatos que le guste eso- admitió Haru, acariciando la cabeza de Kuro, que ronroneó._

_-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- sonrió Misty, abrazando al felino- ¡Nunca me olvidaré de su nombre!-_

_-No son para eso los collares, es para que los demás sepan su nombre- señaló fastidiado Ren, haciendo sonreír a su madre._

_-¡Kuro!- Misty miró al extrañado gatito- ¡Te quiero!-le sonrió, haciéndolo parpadear, pero después maullar, contento…_

* * *

-T-Te quiero, Kuro…- gemía Misty, abrazando al _cyborg_\- Te quiero mucho, mucho…-

Kuro entrecerró los ojos…

¿Ella, quererlo…? ¿Lo quería tanto como él la quería a ella…? A quien la salvó de una muerte segura… de una horrible vida callejera…

Era él quien la quería a ella… mucho… mucho…

El _cyborg_ apretó los colmillos, y, alargando su brazo, agarró del pollerón a Ren, atrayéndolo y dándole un abrazó a ambos hermanos, sorprendiéndolos…

-Yo… ya no soy un gato…- murmuró Kuro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-… pero… pero… ustedes… siguen siendo… mis amos… mi familia…- se aferró con más fuerza a los humanos.

"_Kuro…"_Ren lo miró, sorprendido, mientras Misty gemía, conmovida.

-Eres un gato tonto… Siempre lo he dicho, como gato o como robot-aseguró el peliazul, mirando para otro lado, avergonzado.

-¡NO SOY UN ROBOT!- gruñó Kuro, separándose.

-Mm…- Ren miró para otro lado, pero se avergonzó cuando su compañero lo miraba sonriendo.

-Son-son tan-tan tiernos…- gimieron Airu, Yuno, y Opossumon, las tres llorando, sobresaltando a Ren y a Dracmon.

-¡Kuro! ¡Te quiero!- Misty abrazó nuevamente al felino.

-¡Eres una buena niña!- sonrió Kuro.

-Me alegra que todo resultara bien…- sonrió Bakomon-chan, restregándose un ojo- Pero… ¿aquel ser… realmente era NeoVandemon?- preguntó, mirando el lugar donde había sido desintegrado el Kopierer, a lo que Dracmon frunció el ceño.

-Parecía un Kopierer…- murmuró Ren, serio- No me agrada mucho el asunto… pero… pero parece que era una especie de Kopierer tan desarrollado que podía existir en el _Mundo Humano…_ No sé si también podía devorar evoluciones, así que creo que lo mejor fue no tratar de averiguarlo- miró a Airu, quien, restregándose un ojo, asintió- Aun así… Dracmon- miró a su compañero- Tú me habías dicho que NeoVandemon era un tipo importante, ¿verdad?-

Dracmon asintió, serio.

-Era uno de los _Generales de la Muerte-_ le explicó Opossumon, restregándose un ojo- Uno de los siete… Nos torturaban o borraban para obtener energía negativa… Fue el _Xros Heart_ quien los derrotó y salvó- recordó.

-Y así Shoutmon se volvió Rey, ¿no?- Ren alzó una ceja, dándole unas palmaditas a Misty, quien gemía y lloraba a mares como Kuro.

-Sí. Es nuestro gran gobernante- sonrió Opossumon- ¡Pero entre él y Airu, prefiero a Airu~!- abrazó a su compañera.

-¡Eres tan linda~!- la apapachó la rubia, haciendo suspirar al peliazul.

-_Kudou-san_, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- le preguntó Ren, serio- Todo esto… Eso…- miró el estado de la calle- ¡¿Y qué es esto?!- agarró el _charger_, sobresaltando a los digimon dentro.

-Solo sé que estamos bajo ataque…-aseguró Yuno- Y no tengo idea de que es eso. ¿No es un xros loader?- preguntó, parpadeando.

-¡Son _Blast-chan_ y _Evs-chan!_\- Misty tomó el aparato verde, abrazándolo, haciendo suspirar aliviados a los digimon en su interior.

_-¿Blast-chan?-_se extrañó Airu, mientras los digimon se miraban, sin entender.

-¿Y de dónde los sacaste?- la miró Ren, alzando una ceja.

-¡Es secreto!- sonrió con sorna Kuro, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del peliazul, aunque ambos resultaron adoloridos.

-¡ARG! ¡Siempre pasan cosas…!- se molestó Ren, parándose, sacudiendo su adolorida mano- Por ahora, Misty, iremos a un lugar seguro- le ordenó a su hermanita.

-¡Sipi~!- asintió la pequeña.

Entonces, Yuno frunció el ceño al sentir una presión en el ambiente. Dracmon también frunció el ceño, mirando para todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Opossumon.

-…- el digimon la miró, y costosamente, habló-…Energía… oscura…-

-¿Energía oscura?- murmuraron los jóvenes.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Kuro miró para todos lados- Siento… algo raro en el ambiente… Mis tornillos duelen- aseguró, serio.

-Sí…- Yuno miró el cielo-… Algo oscuro…-

* * *

_En el centro de la ciudad…_

-_¡Rinkansan!-_Gaiomon sacudió sus espadas, lanzando enormes ondas de energía en forma de _X_ contra el _Semi-Digital_ de ojo amarillo, pero este logró esquivarlas, juntando sus brazos, lanzando dos chorros de fuego que se abalanzaron al samurái, quien saltó, esquivando la técnica, pero se sorprendió que el fuego rebotara en los escombros del piso, desviándose e impactando justo en su espalda, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y caer al piso.

-¡Gaiomon!- se preocupó Yuu, parado a unos metros, mientras a lo lejos Tuwardmon chocaba sus guadañas contra el Kopierer de ojo azul.

-¡¿Desde cuándo el fuego rebota?!- gruñó enfurecido Gaiomon, sentándose de una.

-¿Rebotar…?- murmuró sorprendido Yuu- E-Espera… esa técnica…- miró serio al Kopierer que se enfrentaba al samurái, el cual lo miró de reojo, haciendo que el rubio reconociera su ojo amarillo- _¡¿Dorbickmon?!_\- se quedó sorprendido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Tuwarmon lo miró de reojo, y saltó para atrás, esquivando a tiempo el filo de uno de los brazos del _Semi-Digital_, tomando distancia.

-¿Do-Dorbickmon…?- Gaiomon lo quedó mirando con signos de interrogación- ¿Dor… Dorbick…? ¿Dor? ¿Dor…? ¿Bick-bick…?- intentó recordar el nombre.

-¡¿ERES TAN LENTO?!- le reclamaron molestos Yuu y Tuwarmon.

-¡¿QUIÉREN MORIR?!- gruñó enojado y avergonzado el samurái, apuntándolos con sus espadas, hasta que un disparo le llegó al Kopierer de ojo amarillo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-No es por nada, pero también quiero saber- aseguró Smith, parado a unos metros del digimon samurái, preparando su arma.

-…- Yuu miró al adulto frunciendo el ceño, puesto que no confiaba en él- Dorbickmon era uno de los _Generales de la Muerte_\- murmuró, serio.

-… ¿Y eso es…?- Smith lo quedó mirando, demostrando que no tenía idea.

-¡ARG! ¡PIERDO EL TIEMPO!- se enfadó Yuu, restregándose la cabeza.

_-¿Generales de la Muerte…?-_ meditó Gaiomon- ¡Ah!- chocó su puño en su palma- ¿Hablas de _esos_ generales…?- entendió, pero se quedó en blanco- ¡¿EH?!- miró sorprendido al _Semi-Digital_ frente a él- ¡¿Qué no estabas muerto?!- exigió saber, preparando sus armas.

-Deben de haberlo revivido y convertido en esto- murmuró Tuwarmon, observando con cuidado al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo azul frente a él- Al igual que revivieron a SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon y los modificaron un poco…- entrecerró los ojos.

-Digimon importantes y peligrosos, ¿no?- resumió Smith- ¿Y quién es el otro invitado?-

Yuu lo miró enojado, pero después miró al Kopierer al que se enfrentaban… Tenía un ojo azul…

-Si veo una de sus técnicas lo sabré- aseguró el rubio.

-¡¿Y para qué rayos servirá saberlo?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, chocando sus armas contra los brazos de diamante de Dorbickmon- ¡Ya están muertos!- sacudió su brazo- _¡Rinkageki!_\- de las puntas de sus espadas disparó energía contra el Kopierer, dándole directamente, lanzándolo a varios metros- ¡ARG! ¡Hasta se regeneran! ¡Ya no son siquiera digimon!- señaló molesto, puesto que las heridas de la criatura se regeneraban.

-Si esto sigue así, mis balas no servirán en lo absoluto- sonrió de lado Smith.

-¡¿TUS BALAS?! ¡SOY **YO** QUIEN ESTÁ HACIENDO TODO EL TRABAJO!- señaló ofendido Gaiomon.

-Te estoy dando apoyo técnico desde un sitio muy seguro- contradijo el rubio, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡VOY A MATARTE CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES!- gruñó exasperado el samurái.

-¡Gaiomon! ¡Estos _Semi-Digitales_ son Kopierer!-le informó Yuu, mientras Tuwarmon volvía a enfrentarse al otro _Semi-Digital._

-¡¿Y a mí qué?!- gruñó Gaiomon, desapareciendo sus espadas e invocando su arco y flecha, comenzando a apuntar a Dorbickmon, quien se levantaba de a poco.

-¡SKY-CHAN PUDO HABERSE CONVERTIDO EN UNO SI NUNCA LA HUBIÉRAMOS CURADO!-gritó el joven, siendo sus palabras lo suficiente para que el samurái se quedara quieto- ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Ellos…! ¡Los _Semi-Digitales_ no pidieron ser **esto!**\- señaló, enojado y triste- ¡Los convirtieron cruelmente en esto…! ¡Jugaron con sus vidas! ¡Sky-chan pudo pasar el mismo destino…! ¡Por eso…! Por eso…- apretó sus puños, enojado.

-…- Gaiomon lo miró de reojo- Por eso hay que eliminarlos- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡No!- negó Yuu.

-¡BIEN!- Gaiomon hizo desaparecer sus armas, sorprendiendo al joven y al adulto. Tuwarmon lo miró de reojo- ¡Como digas, _genio!_ ¡No los borremos! ¡Dejémoslos ir como quieran a matar humanos y digimon! ¡A mí me da lo mismo mientras no toquen a _Orejas_ o al _Nerd! _¡¿Qué importa que digimon tan poderosos sean humillados al existir de manera **tan patética?! **¡¿Qué importa que estén sufriendo con esa forma?! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE INTERESA?! ¡Al fin y al cabo…! ¡¿No se supone que no se puede revertir el proceso llegando a este punto?! ¡A menos a que tu _brillante_ _intelecto_ pueda detenerlos sin bórralos, me gustaría escuchar tu _maravillosa idea!-_sentenció, enojado y con mucha ironía.

-¡Gaiomon!- se enojó Tuwarmon, retrocediendo y esquivando por poco el brazo del _Semi-Digital_.

-¡Con razón eres del _Xros Heart…! _¡Con razón eres aliado del Rey!-gruñó enfadado Gaiomon, mirando de reojo como Dorbickmon se levantaba costosamente, con sus piernas de diamante temblando- ¡NO SABES NADA!-señaló al joven- ¡ACTÚAS CONFORME A LO QUE PIENSAS, CREYENDO QUE ES CORRECTO! ¡QUERIENDO SER EL _NIÑO BUENO_ QUE QUIERE SALVAR A TODOS! ¡PERO, _HOLA! _¡AL MALDITO MUNDO LE IMPORTA UNA PORQUERÍA!- aseguró, enfurecido- ¡DORBICKMON ES UN DRAGÓN…! ¡Tengo entendido que era bastante orgulloso por serlo…! ¡Y MÍRALO AHORA! ¡CON ESE CUERPO, ESA MENTALIDAD, ESA TORTURA…!-señaló al _Semi-Digital, _que entrecerró sus ojos, siendo capaz de procesar levemente los gruñidos del samurái- ¡Pero, claro, siendo aliado del Rey eres igual a él! ¡PIENSA UN POCO EN EL ESTADO DE ESTE DIABLO, Y DESPUÉS EN LOS DEMÁS, MALDITO!- exigió.

Yuu apretó los puños.

-¡ELIMINARLOS SERÍA PEOR!-aseguró, temblando.

-¡ELIMINARLOS SERÍA DETENER ESTA HUMILLACIÓN!- lo calló Gaiomon.

Yuu se mordió el labio, temblando.

-¡Yuu…!- Tuwarmon lo miró de reojo, saltando para atrás, esquivando a su enemigo, tomando la atención de su compañero- ¡Sé que eres un buen niño, y que no quieres que los digimon mueran! ¡Eres tan bueno que piensas en los _Semi-Digitales_ como digimon, y por eso quieres salvarlos! ¡Pero…!- aterrizó derrapando, serio- ¡Pero ellos **ya no son digimon**!-le aseguró, dejándolo quieto- ¡Lo siento, Yuu…! ¡Pero lo mejor es eliminarlos…! ¡Tú los ves…! ¡Están sufriendo…!-

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!- negó Yuu, nervioso.

Entonces, aprovechando la distracción, el _Semi-Digital_ al que se enfrentaba Tuwarmon señaló al rubio con su brazo, lanzando un chorro de agua hirviendo hacia el rubio.

-¡YUU!- se asustó Tuwarmon, dispuesto a proteger a su compañero, pero recibió en la espalda un chorro de agua hirviente del otro brazo del _Semi-Digital,_ a lo que Gaiomon bufó enojado, e intentó acercarse al joven, pero recibió una llamarada de Dorbickmon, rodando por el piso.

El rubio se quedó quieto, asustado, sintiendo que las piernas no le respondían, hasta que Smith lo empujó a tiempo, ambos rodando por el piso, esquivando a tiempo aquella peligrosa técnica.

-¡Yuu!- se alivió Tuwarmon, levantándose costosamente, con vapor saliendo de su espalda.

-¡ARG! ¡Ese rubio me tiene hasta la coronilla!- aseguró Gaiomon, tirado en el piso, sumamente adolorido por el ataque de recién.

-A-ay…- gimió Yuu, sentándose de a poco, sobándose la cabeza- T-Tú…- miró a Smith, a su lado, para asustarse al ver que el adulto tenía una fea quemadura en la espalda- ¡¿ESTÁS HERIDO?!- se asustó y horrorizó.

Su grito hizo que ambos digimon miraran de inmediato la situación.

-G-G…- gimió Smith, abriendo apena los ojos- ¿Q-Quién pensaría que un poco de agua c-causaría tanto daño…?- intentó sentarse, pero desistió.

-¡Aguanta! ¡No te muevas!- le pidió Yuu, asustado- ¡E-E ataque de recién…! _¡Splashmon!_\- reconoció al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo azul.

-Eso lo explica…- Tuwarmon frunció el ceño, levantándose costosamente al igual que el samurái, quien sacó sus espadas.

-Entonces… esa cosa también fue un digimon, ¿no?- Smith sonrió adolorido- Tu… ¿Realmente quieres a los digimon?- le preguntó al joven.

-¡Sí…! ¡Les causé un gran daño antes… pensando que no sentían dolor… que no tenían vida…!- Yuu apretó los puños- ¡Pensé que eran criaturas maravillosas inmortales…! ¡Pero me equivoqué! ¡Sufren…! ¡Sufren tanto como nosotros…!- cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-E-entonces…-sonrió de lado Smith, tomando su atención- Entonces… termina su sufrimiento…- le pidió, sorprendiéndolo- Para mí… Los digimon también son importantes… Para mí y Raquel… por eso estamos metidos en la _Organización…_ -eso sorprendió aún más al joven-Son criaturas muy especiales para nosotros… Por eso… por eso hasta yo puedo decirte que están sufriendo mucho… El _hermafrodita_ de ahí tiene razón… Lo mejor será detener su humillación y dolor ahora…-

-¡¿QUÉ SOY QUÉEEEEEE?!- se enfureció Gaiomon- ¡SOY UN **MACHO**!-se señaló, enojado e indignado.

-B-bueno… No eres amable ni con hombres ni con mujeres… A-Así que puedo dudar de ti…- admitió Smith, sentándose de a poco, sin poder evitar sonreír adolorido.

-¡ARG! ¡TERMINARÉ EL TRABAJO DEL KOPIERER SI SIGUES ASÍ!- pataleó enfurecido Gaiomon.

-…- Yuu entrecerró los ojos, preocupado, y miró el cielo, consciente del **esfuerzo** que hacía DarkKnightmon para detener a Lilithmon…

-_Yuu…_\- escuchó a RoockChessmon, por lo que miró sorprendido su xros loader amarillo-_Todos aquí nos hemos esforzado para salvar a esos humanos y digimon_-le recordó, serio- _Incluso __**yo**__ he tenido que interferir. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Lo que sucede es demasiado grave! ¡Lo que les sucede a ellos es __**peor!**__ ¡Yuu, nosotros, __**tus**__ digimon, nos esforzamos para proteger a todos esos civiles…! ¡Pero si tú no haces nada…! ¡¿Entonces qué nos queda?!_-exigió saber el digimon torreta.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se mordió el labio, comprendiendo que todos tenían razón… hasta Gaiomon…

Por el bien de Dorbickmon y Splashmon… debían eliminarlos…

Respiró profundo, sintiendo sus ojos arder…

-¡SUS OJOS!- gritó, tomando la atención de los dos digimon- ¡Si desarrollaron un nuevo sistema...! ¡Entonces la fuente de este es el pilar que lo podría desmoronar…! ¡Ese ojo les permite a los _Semi-Digitales _tener conciencia, ver y sentir la realidad…!-

-Entonces… sin esa cosa no habrá _energía_\- murmuró Gaiomon, frunciendo el ceño, preparando sus espadas.

-Yuu…- Tuwarmon miró de reojo a su compañero, quien preparó su xros loader.

-_¡DigiXros! ¡Tuwarmon! ¡RoockChessmon!-_ el rubio sacudió su xros loader, haciendo que el digimon ninja fuera rodeado de data, para después mostrar que ahora tenía una armadura _shinobi_ color gris oscuro, con bordes verdes.

-_¡Xros Up!_\- Tuwarmon se preparó.

-¡¿Hicieron _DigiXros?!_ ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!- exigió saber Gaiomon, señalándose.

-Eres un asesino, arréglatelas- le dijo Tuwarmon, que aún no confiaba del todo en él.

-¡VOY A…!- el samurái comenzó a chocar cabeza con el ninja.

-¡AQUÍ VIENEN!- señaló Yuu, haciendo que ambos digimon observaran como se abalanzaban los dos _Semi-Digitales_.

-¡ARG!- enojado, Gaiomon preparó sus espadas y se abalanzó a Dorbickmon, chocando sus armas con los brazos de diamante de su enemigo.

Slpashmon lanzó de sus brazos dos chorros de agua hirviendo, a lo que Tuwarmon se cubrió con los brazos, protegiéndose con la técnica, y, para sorpresa del Kopierer, su armadura era tan resistente que esta vez no le causó daño alguno.

"_La velocidad de Tuwarmon y la defensa de RoockChessmon…"_ Yuu frunció el ceño, serio _"No quería llegar a esto… No quería que elimináramos nuevamente… Pero de no hacerlo… sufrirán como aquellos Kopierer…"_ recordó con pesar a aquel Gotsumon que fue _Incompleto nivel 2_, suplicando ayuda mientras era succionado por aquella viscosa forma de león…

Él había sufrido, y la Jefa le ahorró el sufrimiento…

Fue por eso que después de ese incidente, aunque les doliera, seguían borrando a los Kopierer… porque así ya no sufrirían más…

Lo mismo debía ser con los _Semi-Digitales…_ Debían descansar en paz…

-¡TUWARMON!- llamó, dolido.

-¡SÍ!- el ninja comenzó a correr encontrar de los chorros de agua de Splashmon, para su gran sorpresa, así que, cuando lo tenía cerca, sacudió su brazo de diamante, clavándolo en el cuerpo de su enemigo, por lo que detuvo los chorros de agua, para ver, sorprendido, que era un suplente de paja_\- ¡__Digi-Ninpou: Kawarimi no Jutsu!_–escuchó, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver en el cielo arriba de él a Tuwarmon, quien junto sus guadañas- _¡Mantis Dance!_\- se abalanzó al Kopierer, y, de un movimiento, cortó su ojo azul…

El _Semi-Digital _rugió, antes de ser envuelto en polvos verdes y desaparecer.

-…- Yuu entrecerró los ojos, mientras Tuwarmon aterrizaba.

-¡TANTO MOVIMIENTO PARA HACER ESO…! ¡SE NOTA QUE QUIEREN LUCIRSE!- gruñó enfadado Gaiomon, retrocediendo sin dejar de chocar sus armas con los brazos del Kopierer- ¡PUES NO TENGO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESTO!- sentenció, sacudiendo sus espadas, a lo que su enemigo dio un salto para tomar distancia.

Entonces, para sorpresa de la criatura, comenzaron a aparecerse varias esferas de data amarilla a su alrededor, por lo que miró a Gaiomon, quien preparó sus armas.

"_No me quedaré atrás… Nos vamos a reunir los tres nuevamente, pase lo que pase"_ el samurái frunció el ceño.

-_¡Gaia Reactor!-_gritó, haciendo que las esferas explotaran con gran magnitud, para sorpresa de Yuu, Smith y Tuwarmon.

El dañado _Semi-Digital_, parado en medio del humo de las explosiones, comenzó a recuperarse, pero, al sentir una especie de silbido, levantó la mirada, en el momento en que una flecha de energía atravesó su rostro, justo en su ojo…

Gaiomon, quien acababa de disparar una flecha, bajó su arco, mientras el humo se disolvía, mostrando al dañado Kopierer, con aquella flecha incrustada en su ojo, para sorpresa de los demás.

-¿P-Pudo darle entre el humo…?- murmuró sorprendido Tuwarmon, para fruncir el ceño, dándose cuenta realmente que, aquel samurái, era demasiado peligroso…

El _Semi-Digital _cayó de rodillas, comenzando a ser rodeado de datos verdes.

-_**…-**_miró a Gaiomon, quien había desaparecido su arma-_**GRA… CI… AS…**__-_murmuró, antes de irse, sorprendiendo a su enemigo.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente…

Yuu se mordió el labio, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas, a lo que Tuwarmon lo miró, triste, mientras su _digixros_ y evolución se desactivaban, volviendo a ser Damemon.

-¿Yuu...?- el digimon blanco se le acercó, triste.

-E-Era necesario… pero… pero me da tanta rabia…- admitió el rubio- Matar a los digimon… experimentar con los digimon… dañar a los digimon… ¡Es horrible!- se sentó de rodillas, temblando, a lo que Damemon se le acercó y abrazó, triste.

-Está bien… Está bien… Te equivocas si te reprimes-dame…- aseguró, dándole unas palmaditas.

-…- Smith lo miró, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

-…- Gaiomon los miró de reojo, serio- _Bha_\- bufó, fastidiado, comenzando a irse, para así ver si podía alcanzar a _Orejas_, pero se detuvo cuando vio una silueta a lo lejos en el cielo, caer, chocando con estruendo entre los escombros.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue…?!- Yuu y Damemon miraron de inmediato, sorprendidos.

-Uh-Oh- Smith se rascó la cabeza- Esto es malo… Sea lo que sea, cayó en la dirección en la que escaparon los civiles…- señaló, preocupado.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS…?!- se asustó y enfureció Gaiomon, y, sin más, comenzó a correr a esa dirección- ¡MALDICIÓN!-

-¡D-Damemon…! ¡¿E-Eso fue…?!- Yuu miró preocupado a su compañero.

-¡Sí! ¡Fue DarkKnightmon…! ¡Perdió!- aseguró asustado Damemon, a lo que Yuu miró asustado la dirección por la que cayó el caballero negro…

* * *

-¡Caminen recto y no se apresuren!- les pedía Shouta a los civiles, ayudados por los digimon a caminar entre los escombros.

-¡Aquí!-escuchó, y vio acercarse a Ekakimon y Patamon, junto a Kaoru, Miho, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Blossomon y Submarimon, quien tenía en su espalda a los entretenidos Osamu y Kenta- ¡Shouta, un cuaderno!- le entregó un dañado cuaderno.

-Lo encontramos cerca- sonrió Patamon, aterrizando en la cabeza de Kaoru.

-Gracias, chicos… pero...- Shouta miró preocupado el degastado cuaderno.

-Sin un lápiz, no podrás dibujar camillas o algo que lleve a los heridos, ¿verdad?- lo miró preocupado Hideaki, con Sky durmiendo en su espalda, afectada por la fiebre.

-Sí…- asintió su amigo, preocupado.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó Miho, acomodándose los lentes dañados.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos algo con lo que pueda dibujar- le aseguró Kiichi, haciéndola sonreír.

-Yo tenía esto, pero…- Kaoru sacó de su bolsillo un lapicera, pero estaba doblada- Fue durante el derrumbe-se disculpó.

-En todo caso, gracias- sonrió Shouta- Por ahora, mejor concentrarse en sacar a todos de esta zona- les pidió.

-¡Sí!-asintieron los jóvenes y digimon.

Y, cuando iban a separarse, se quedaron quieto junto a los demás civiles y digimon, puesto que hubo un estruendo a varios metros.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!- se asustó un civil, llevando a una niña en los brazos.

-¡Algo cayó del cielo…!- murmuró molesto Phelesmon, con su tridente en una mano y su otro brazo sujetando con cuidado a Makoto, que frunció el ceño, gimiendo.

Mizuki frunció el ceño, y se atrevió a correr a esa dirección, para aromarse por un escombro, para ver, sorprendida, a dos digimon tirados entre las rocas…

-¿Son..?- murmuró, extrañada, mientras el resto y algunos cazadores más se acercaban.

-¡¿SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon?!- se asustó Ekakimon, mientras Blossomon se quedaba atónita.

-¿Quiénes?- Hideaki y los demás cazadores los miraron, extrañados.

-Son…- escuchó, y miró preocupado a Sky, quien abrió apenas sus ojos- Son… los que… componen a-a DarkKnightmon…- murmuró.

-¡¿EH?!- los cazadores y digimon presentes se asustaron por completo…

Eso significaba una cosa…

DarkKnightmon, aquel peligroso digimon… fue derrotado…

-¡Todos, sigan evacuando!- ordenó Mizuki a las demás personas y digimon, que se habían detenido, curiosos y cansados- ¡Este lugar se volverá muy peligroso!- aseguró, pero se quedó quieta al sentir el sonido de alguien volando…

-¡Esto es algo satisfactorio!- escuchó, y, como los demás, miró hacia arriba, para ver descender cerca de SkullKnightmon a Lilithmon, apreciando como el caballero se levantaba costosamente- Pareces un _goblin_ así, ¿lo sabías? No me extraña que pases tanto tiempo fusionado con tu mascota- sonrió de lado, acariciando a su criatura oscura, que se había acomodado en sus hombros como una especie de bufanda.

Al escuchar eso de _mascota_, el cansado DeadlyAxemon gruñó, enojado.

-¿No dirás nada?- Lilithmon miró al caballero sonriendo de lado, divertida- Fuiste un aliado, hasta que te atreviste a traicionar a Bagramon-sama- aseguró, enojada- Traicionaste a toda nuestra armada… Si nunca lo hubieras hecho, Bagramon-sama habría ganado la guerra, y Blastmon, Tactimon y yo hubiéramos muerto sin nada que lamentar… Pero lo traicionaste…- apretó su puño, enojada- Y por eso perdimos… ¡Y es precisamente la razón por la cual regresamos, más fuertes que nunca…! ¡Traeremos de regreso a Bagramon-sama, para poder reemprender el _D5!_-aseguró.

-… Jeje- SkullKnightmon se rió levemente por lo bajo, tomando la atención de la digimon oscura- Y aunque lo lograran… ¿qué ganarían?- le preguntó.

-¡La victoria!- aseguró, molesta.

-No… Esto es algo que he aprendido, Lilithmon… No importa que dan grande y poderoso sea el tirano, siempre habrá alguien que, entre los suprimidos, se alzará para derrocarlo…-

-¿Hablas de Shoutmon?- la mujer frunció el ceño, extendiendo un poco sus alas, seria.

-Sí… Siempre habrá alguien que se oponga a la oscuridad… Aunque resuciten a Nii-sama, y vuelvan a intentar producir el _D5_, habrá alguien que logrará inspirar a otros para detenerlos… Cometerán el mismo fallo, una y otra vez- sentenció SkullKnightmon, entrecerrando los ojos, serio.

-¡Tú…!- se enfureció Lilithmon, haciendo gruñir a su criatura- ¡Son las palabras de un traidor!- aseguró, apuntando al caballero con su palma, comenzando a formar una oscura esfera de data.

* * *

-E-Esto es malo…- murmuró Hideaki, tan asustado como los demás.

-T-Tenemos que hacer algo- aseguró Kaoru, a lo que Miho asintió.

-¿Pero qué haríamos?- las detuvo Mizuki- No creo… No creo que tengamos el poder suficiente para hacer algo…-

-Pero…- murmuró un cazador, nervioso.

Entonces, una cazadora, nerviosa, retrocedió, pasando a llevar una roca, lo cual hizo que Lilithmon se volteara, para percatarse de los humanos y digimon que evacuaban.

-Miren nada más…- sonrió de lado Lilithmon, mientras los digimon de los cazadores se preparaban, enojados y nerviosos- ¿Con esas heridas y piensan enfrentarme? ¡No me sobreestimen!- aseguró, enojada- ¡¿Se les ha olvidado quién soy?! ¡Soy _Lilithmon!_ ¡¿Quieren que les recuerde lo que significa _hacerme enojar?!_\- sonrió.

Ante eso, los digimon retrocedieron, preocupando a sus cazadores.

Cierto… Los digimon habían sido oprimidos por Lilithmon… El verla y escuchar sus amenazas debía atemorizarlos…

-¡Eres cruel!- le dijo molesta Miho, tomando la atención de Kaoru, Hideaki, Mizuki y los demás.

-¿Q-Que cosa…?- murmuró enojada Lilithmon.

-¡Es cruel querer imponerte por la fuerza y por el miedo a otros!- aseguró la joven, acomodándose los lentes dañados- ¡¿Por qué los digimon tienen que oprimirse unos a otros?! ¡Viven libres, con corazones puros gracias a la felicidad que tienen día a día…! ¡Tú también eres libre, fuerte y bella, pero no por eso puedes dañar a otros! ¡No es correcto!-sentenció, seria, pero temblando un poco.

"_Esa niña…"_ SkullKnightmon miró de reojo a la joven, reconociéndola…

Era la chica por la que Yuu sentía algo especial…

-¡Eso! ¡No es justo!- asintió Hideaki, serio, apoyando a Miho.

-¡Los digimon están en libertad! ¡¿Por qué volver a una guerra sin sentido?!- preguntó Mizuki.

-¡Eso es bastante malo!- aseguró Shouta, mientras Kiichi asentía, de acuerdo.

-¡Es absurdo!- aseguró Kaoru, seria, con Patamon en la cabeza, quien la miró un rato, nervioso, consciente que la niña también tenía miedo.

-¡Eso!- asintió el digimon alado, tomando la atención de los demás digimon.

-Sí… ¡Ya no tenemos por qué enfrentarnos!- lo apoyó Phelesmon.

-¡No hay razón de guerra y crueldad!- asintió varias veces Ekakimon, mientras Blossomon rugía, de acuerdo.

Entonces, los cazadores y digimon comenzaron a gritarle a Lilithmon, en total desacuerdo con ella, enfureciéndola e indignándola…

-¡DarkKnightmon está… está aceptando esta paz!- aseguró Sky, jadeando, agotada- ¡¿Por qué tu no, Lilithmon?!-

-¡Tú…! ¡Tú eres la coneja…!- se enfureció Lilithmon.

-_¡Sky, deja de hacerla enojar! ¡Se meterán en problemas!-_aseguró Rapidmon, en el xros loader verde agua de la joven peligris.

-¡No me quedaré callado!- aseguró Hideaki, tomando la atención de la liebre plateada- ¡Con tal de proteger al inocente… daré mi opinión!-

-¡Tal como Pegasusmon!- sentenció Kaoru, segura, a lo que Dobermon, al lado de ambos jóvenes, ladró, de acuerdo, mientras Patamon asentía varias veces.

* * *

Eso hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido a Rapidmon.

"_A-Alteza…"_ el digimon plateado entrecerró los ojos _"Incluso ahora… Ahora, que ya no está… Sus palabras alcanzaron a estos humanos… Su sacrificio no fue en vano"_ cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, conmovido…

Bearmon, a su lado, sonrió, contento.

* * *

Lilithmon apretó sus dientes, de tal forma que asustó a su _mascota_…

Aquellos digimon ya no tenían miedo al _Bagra Army_… incluso a uno de sus generales…

¡¿Tanto así los cambió Shoutmon…?! ¡¿Tanto _valor_ les dio a todos los digimon..?!

-¡VOY A EXPLOTAR!- rugió Lilithmon, siendo su voz suficiente para formar una onda expansiva que sacudió las nubes oscuras, alertando a los digimon, quienes esta vez se pusieron en pose de combate, preparados.

Eso la indignó más… No había miedo en los ojos de los digimon a los que antes había suprimido…

-¡TÚ Y TU LENGUA AFILADA SON LOS CAUSANTES DE ESO!- rugió Lilithmon, con sus ojos color rojo, señalando a Miho-¡TÚ…!- volvió a hacer aparecer una esfera oscura, pero aumentó más aun su tamaño, sorprendiendo a los digimon- **¡MUERE!**-la lanzó contra Miho, a lo que Blossomon cubrió a los cazadores y digimon, aunque sabía que no habría forma de detener semejante técnica…

Pero, entonces, la esfera explotó mucho antes de llegar contra los humanos y digimon, sorprendiéndolos, especialmente al ver lo que sucedió…

SkullKnightmon se había abalanzado y usado su cuerpo para detener la técnica, resquebrajándose su armadura en el proceso, cayendo pesadamente al piso, para horror de los cazadores.

Unos gritos sordos se escucharon entre las jóvenes, asustadas y horrorizadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿L-Los protegió…?- murmuró sorprendida Lilithmon, mientras sus ojos dejaban de ser rojos.

DeadlyAxemon levantó la cabeza, asustado, por lo que, costosamente, se levantó y acercó al caballero, moviendo su cabeza con la suya, para que despertara. El caballero frunció el ceño, abriendo apenas los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Pensé que solo peleabas por _Amano Yuu!_ ¡¿Por qué protegerlos?!- exigió saber Lilithmon.

-Porque…- el caballero se levantó a duras penas, ayudado por su compañero- Porque para Yuu, todos los seres vivos son importantes, incluyéndonos, Lilithmon- le aseguró, sorprendiéndola.

"_Además…"_ miró de reojo a Miho, sorprendiéndola _"Ahora entiendo más los sentimientos de Yuu"_

-¡SI TANTO QUIERES SER BORRADO…!- indignada, Lilithmon creó otra esfera, pero de inmediato la deshizo y esquivó las flechas de Gaiomon, quien, con su arco en mano, no paraba de disparar.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUE SEAS UNA _GENERALA!_ ¡TE ATREVISTE A INTENTAR ATACAR A _OREJAS_ Y ESO SE PAGA CON EL INFIERNO!- aseguró enfadado el samurái, echando humo de la cabeza, sin dejar de disparar, mientras Tuwarmon, con Smith y Yuu en la espalda, aterrizaba junto al cansado caballero.

-¡Yuu!- se alegraron Hideaki y los demás. Miho sonrió, aliviada.

-¡SkullKnightmon, DeadlyAxemon!-Yuu se bajó de su compañero, acercándose a ambos digimon. DeadlyAxemon le lamió la mejilla, nervioso- ¡Tranquilos, todo estará bien! ¡SkullKnightmon!- miró al caballero, que lo miraba cansadamente- G-gracias…- agradeció, haciendo que el digimon notara que los ojos del joven brillaban… Estaba sufriendo…

-… Eres…- murmuró cansado SkullKnightmon, levantando lentamente su mano, con la cual acarició la cabeza del rubio-… Un buen niño- sentenció, sorprendiéndolo- Aunque… Tuwarmon ya lo ha dicho m-muchas veces…- gimió, bajando su brazo, cansado.

-¡Aguanta!- le pidió Tuwarmon- ¡Yuu!- miró a su compañero, quien se restregó los ojos.

-S-Sí…- asintió el rubio, y, sin más, señaló con su xros loader a los digimon, pero, para su sorpresa, no pudo- ¿Eh?- miró la pantalla, para ver, sorprendido, que la pantalla se había vuelto de un tono morado.

-_¡Es un virus!- _le dijo RoockChessmon, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Miho-san, todos! ¡Revisen sus xros loader!-les pidió Yuu a los cazadores, quienes miraron de inmediato sus aparatos, para ver, sorprendidos, que todos tenían la pantalla morada.

-¡¿Q-qué es esto?!- se sorprendió Hideaki.

-_¡Aquí también!_\- avisó sorprendido Bearmon, mirando los datos oscuros dentro del xros loader de Sky, que frunció el ceño, preocupada.

Entonces, el rubio se percató que SkullKnightmon comenzó a gemir de dolor, y DeadlyAxemon se recostó en el piso, adolorido.

-¡¿El _troyano?!_\- se dio cuenta Yuu, asustado.

-¡¿Están usando esa onda de antes?!- se enfureció Tuwarmon.

-Oh….-sonrió Lilithmon, apreciando la situación- Así que Green al fin activó la onda, ¿no?- señaló, tomando la atención de Yuu y los demás- Es una onda con mayor rango… con mayor efectividad para deshabilitar los xros loader. No evoluciones, no _digixros_, no curaciones…- sonrió, tocando sus labios con su dedo-En otras palabras… Perdieron- sentenció, pero esquivó rápidamente las flechas de Gaiomon.

-¡NO ME IGNORES!- rugió enojado Gaiomon.

-¡ARG! ¡¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan insistente?!- se quejó indignada Lilithmon, agarrando una de las flechas del samurái- ¡¿Y quién eres?! ¡¿Eres el tal _Gaiomon?!_\- exigió saber, mientras su criatura rugía.

-¡Sí, soy Gaiomon, el **Asesino y Caza recompensa n°1 del Mundo Digital!**\- aseguró el samurái, preparando una flecha aún más potente que las anteriores, sin que el polvo en el lugar afectara su vista- ¡Y A LAS TIPAS IRRITANTES COMO TU LAS EMPALO Y LISTO!- gruñó, acumulando más energía.

-P-Pero qué…- gruñó enojada Lilithmon, apretando con fuerza la flecha de energía, mientras su criatura seguía gruñendo- Solo había escuchado un poco de él por parte de Topacio y nada más… Y viene aquí a atacarme sin importarle quién soy… Con ese porte y ese cabello plateado… Y-Y esa forma v-varonil de hablar…- escuchó la criatura, dejando de gruñir de golpe y mirando a su ama, quien puso una mano en su mejilla sonrojada, soñadora, dejándolo en blanco.

"_Esto es… Esto es… ¡Es igual a lo que le pasó a Roxanna!"_ pensó sonrojada, recordando la telenovela humana que veía en las tardes _"¡Roxanna conoció a Manuel por una disputa entre sus familias…! ¡Él diciendo con orgullo su título de noble frente a la sorprendida Roxanna, su enemiga…! ¡Con ese mismo porte, esas palabras llenas de orgullo, y con su cabello tan suelto…! ¡AH~! ¡Cuando la realidad supera la ficción!_"totalmente avergonzada, puso sus manos en sus mejillas, negando levemente, ignorando como su demonio estaba en blanco _"¡Esto es…!"_ miró a Gaiomon, quien fruncía el ceño, preparando su flecha _"¡AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA!"_ sentenció, totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Gaiomon, dispara!- le dijo Tuwarmon.

-¡Eso ya lo sé…!- gruñó el samurái, pero se quedó quieto al igual que Lilithmon, Phelesmon, SkullKnightmon, DeadlyAxemon, y otros digimon oscuros-… ¿Q-Qué es…?- murmuró, haciendo desaparecer sus armas y cayendo de rodillas- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡G-Gaiomon…!- gimió Sky, preocupada.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa..?!- preguntó Kaoru, nerviosa.

-E-Energía oscura…- murmuró Phelesmon, también cayendo de rodillas como otros digimon, cansado.

\- N-No hay duda… O-Ocurrió una evolución oscura m-muy poderosa… -gimió SkullKnightmon, sin poder moverse.

-¿Evolución o-oscura…?- murmuró Yuu- ¡¿A-Acaso…?! ¡¿Taiki-san y Shoutmon…?!-

-No, no lo son- le dijo seria Lilithmon, tomando su atención- No son ellos… Esto es bastante preocupante…- se mordió una uña, frunciendo el ceño- Arg, me da rabia tener que abandonar esto… pero…-

"_Pero esta sensación… Es demasiado peligrosa… Tengo que regresar con Topacio. La misión falló…"_ frunció el ceño, indignada _"Bueno, en parte…"_ admitió, mirando de reojo a Yuu y a SkullKnightmon _"Logré retenerlos lo suficiente para que la onda fuera activada en toda la ciudad, pero no tengo el Darknes Loader…"_ se mordió más la uña _"Detesto fallar"_

-Parece ser que algo mayor se ha avecinado- admitió Lilithmon, mirando a sus enemigos, haciendo desaparecer a su demonio- Aun así, la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré tu cabeza, SkullKnightmon- le aseguró seria al digimon, que frunció el ceño- ¡Y te haré pagar por tantas humillaciones!- chilló, apuntando a Yuu, quien parpadeó.

-¡Espera…!- rugió Gaiomon, dejando quieta a Lilithmon- ¡¿Crees que te irás impune después de intentar matar a _Orejas?!_ ¡Olvídalo!- gruñó, levantándose de a poco.

"_Q-Que hombría…"_ pensó Lilithmon, avergonzada y sonrojada.

Momento…

-¡¿Y quién es _Orejas?!_-exigió saber, indignada, extrañando al samurái.

Sky iba a levantar la mano, pero Mizuki se la mantuvo abajo, presintiendo que mejor sería no darse a conocer.

"_¡A-Acaso…!"_ pensó horrorizada Lilithmon _"¡¿UNA RIVAL DE AMOR?!" _entendió, siendo rodeada de aura negra, poniendo alerta a los digimon.

-¡Esto no acaba!- le aseguró la mujer demonio a Gaiomon, que frunció el ceño, serio- ¡No me rendiré! ¡¿Entiendes?!- lo apuntó dramáticamente.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Saldré victorioso de esto!- gruñó el samurái, enojado.

"_¡KYA~!"_ se avergonzó Lilithmon.

-¿P-Por qué algo me dicen que están hablando cosas que entienden mal…?- murmuró Kaoru, extrañada, a lo que Kiichi alzó los hombros, sin saber muy bien.

-¡E-En todo caso no perderé!- aseguró la mujer digimon, antes de retirarse volando sobre los escombros.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Gaiomon- Todos estos tipos están locos- sentenció, mirando el estado del lugar.

"_Pero, aun así… peligrosos…"_frunció el ceño, enojado.

-Gracias, Gaiomon- sonrió Yuu, aliviado, mientras el samurái comenzaba a caminar.

-Sí, sí… Lo que digas, llorón- lo ignoró el digimon, deteniéndose frente a los escombros que ocultaban a los cazadores y digimon-¿Sigues despierta?- miró fastidiado a Sky, quien sonrió, cansada.

-Jeje… Lo siento…- sonrió cansada Sky, a lo que el samurái le acarició la cabeza, y la tomó en brazos, permitiendo que Hideaki se pusiera recto.

-_Tsch_. Al fin tengo a la liebre, ahora me falta el mago. Esta noche es una locura- bufó Gaiomon, fastidiado, mientras Sky apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del digimon- Oye, rubio. ¿No tienes de esas vendas que tiene la _V-mon?_\- le preguntó.

-Solo Kokoromon tiene…- murmuró Tuwarmon, preocupado, mientras Yuu bajaba la cabeza.

-_Tsch_… Maldición…- bufó molesto el samurái- Oye- miró a Hideaki, sobresaltándolo como a los demás cazadores- G-G…G-…G…G…- comenzó a sudar a mares, intentando decir cierta palabra, pero algo en su orgullo se lo impedía.

-T-Te lo enseñé…- le recordó cansada Sky, algo divertida.

-¡ARG!- se fastidió Gaiomon- G…G…g….g…g….gggg….- se fastidió más.

Hideaki parpadeó, intercambió mirada con sus amigos, y se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Te mataré!- gruñó, sobresaltándolo.

-¡D-De nada! ¡De nada! ¡De nada!- Hideaki movió los brazos arriba abajo, indicando que entendió lo que quería decirle el samurái.

El digimon bufó, echando humo de la cabeza, pero miró como Sky se acurrucaba, comenzando a dormitar.

"_Maldición… Esa oscuridad de recién…"_ levantó la mirada, preocupado.

-Y-Yuu- lo llamó cansado SkullKnightmon, tomando su atención- T-tienes que sacar a los humanos y digimon heridos de aquí- le dijo, serio.

-Sí, lo sé- aseguró el rubio- ¡Vámonos!-

* * *

-¡¿Qué pasa…?!- gimió Zenjirou, observando el estado de la pantalla de su xros loader, al igual que Akari y el Relojero, los tres caminando por las calles acompañando a la joven y el niño que habían rescatado antes.

-E-Esto es un virus- murmuró el Relojero, sorprendido.

-_¡Se siente raro-kyu!_-aseguró Cutemon, preocupando a Akari.

* * *

-¡Esto es horrible!- chilló Airu, mirando indignada la pantalla de su xros loader rosa, mientras Ren miraba con el ceño fruncido su aparato.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preocupó Yuno, al lado de Dracmon, Opossumon y Bakomon-chan.

-Debe de ser como el virus que mencionó antes _Kudou_…- murmuró Ren, y miró a Misty, quien, con Kuro en la cabeza, tenía en sus manos aquel aparato verde, el cual presentaba su pantalla normal.

Frunció el ceño, serio…

* * *

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- murmuró sorprendido Saburo, observando su xros loader, el cual tenía la pantalla morada.

-Es… ¿Es el virus de antes…?- murmuró Taiki, observando su xros loader, que estaba en el mismo estado.

-Esto es malo…- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, junto a los demás digimon al lado de los dos jóvenes- Con los xros loader así, no podremos volver a evolucionar, hacer _digixros_ ni curarnos-

-No podremos volver a ser ese escudo- murmuró AtlurBallistamon, a lo que JägerDorulumon frunció el ceño.

-¡D'arcmon-san! ¡¿Logró curarse?!- le preguntó Vormundmon al xros loader crema.

-_A-Algo…_-gimió la mujer, preocupando al caballero y a Saburo, que entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde la habrán activado…?- murmuró Spadamon, serio, mientras Lunamon y ChibiKamemon intercambiaban mirada.

-Debió ser creado a gran escala- mencionó Wizardmon, tomando la atención del grupo- No creo que solo apunte a esta área, sino que también al resto de la ciudad- aseguró.

-Pueden haber instalado una antena…- sugirió Delta A, serio- AlphaKokoromon, ¿puedes sentir de donde sale esta onda?- le preguntó a su amiga, quien negó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-… ¿Aun te afecta esta melodía?- le preguntó su pareja, preocupado.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme más aquí…! ¡Quién está detrás de la melodía está sufriendo…! ¡Y-Y mi casco me duele…! ¡T-Temo…! ¡Temo que sea Gumdramon!- confesó, sorprendiéndolo al igual que al resto.

-¿Gumdramon?- murmuró Taiki…

¿Le había pasado algo a Tagiru?

-¡¿Segura?!- OmegaShoutmon agarró de los hombros a su pareja.

-¡Él también tiene u-una _Reliquia Digital!_\- le recordó la joven mujer digimon, preocupada- ¡Y-Y temo…! ¡Temo que realmente algo malo pasó…! ¡Puedo sentir que sufre!-

Eso hizo que el dragón dorado apretara los colmillos, enojado…

Si algo le pasaba a Gumdramon… Nunca se lo perdonaría…

-Entonces, nos dividiremos- sentenció Taiki, tomando la atención de todos- OmegaShoutmon, AlphaKokoromon, Vormundmon, ustedes…- comenzó a decir, pero como todos se quedó quieto cuando una explosión ocurrió en el cielo, muy arriba de la ciudad…

* * *

Lilithmon, sobrevolando por los escombros, miró la flecha de energía que aún tenía en la mano, algo sonrojada. La apretó, haciéndola desaparecer, y respiró hondo, decidida a concentrarse.

Llegó hasta el edificio en el que comenzó todo, elevándose un poco más, aterrizando en el departamento _Amano_, para ver a Topacio guardando en el _charger_ azul al _Semi-Digital_ de ojo blanco.

-Tus _Semi-Digitales_ fueron eliminados- le señaló la mujer, sonriendo de lado.

-Es lamentable…- suspiró Topacio- Aunque aún tengo una señal- le mostró un mapa digital- Y la Greed instaló perfectamente la onda el virus comenzó a funcionar…- le dijo, señalando su comunicador, indicando que se acababa de contactar con su equipo, pero miró el mapa, apreciando que la señal se extinguió-¿Fueron derrotados todos?- murmuró, sorprendida.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Lilithmon.

-_Zamielmon…_\- murmuró la peliceleste, seria- Lo había mandado para que ayudara a Klauen, Klinge y Fang…- pero se quedó callada al sentir, al igual que Lilithmon, una explosión en todo el cielo nocturno- ¡¿Qué fue…?!-

Ambas se asomaron, sorprendidas, viendo aquella explosión, seguida de rastros de llamas blancas…

* * *

Jack frunció el ceño, y abrió sus ojos celestes de golpe, jadeando, para ver, sorprendido, un cielo rojo, donde no se podían ver las nubes, puesto que el humo opacaba la vista.

-¡GHA…!- atónito, se sentó de una, mirando para todos lados, para ver que estaba en una especie de campo lleno de escombros, con la tierra seca, y el aire frío- ¡¿Q-Qué es este sitio?! ¡¿Hay alguien?!- llamó, pero nada- ¿Pero qué pasa…? ¿Dónde están Tagiru y Gumdramon? ¡Raquel!- volvió a llamar, sin respuesta.

No había respuesta… Estaba en un lugar muy diferente a _Tokio…_ No era el _Digiquartz_, y dudaba mucho que estuviera en el _Mundo Digital_ o algo así…

-¿Dónde estoy…?- se preguntó, extrañado, y se miró el pecho, para ver su pelaje ensangrentado.

Parpadeó, intentando hacer memoria de lo que recordaba antes de que todo se volviera negro…

Había quedado en _shock_ por la muerte de Klauen, y entonces había visto una especie de mosquito morado… Después esa cosa brilló, y sintió el dolor de ser atravesado…

Se quedó en blanco…

-¡¿MORÍ?!- se asustó, agarrándose las orejas- ¡¿ESTOY MUERTO?! ¡¿ES EL INFIERNO O ALGO ASÍ?!- miró para todos lados, hasta percatarse de algo-… Un momento- se dio palmaditas en el pecho, para ver que solamente su pelaje estaba sucio… no había herida- ¿Eh? Que raro- se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para darse cuenta que tampoco había herida- Tampoco aquí…- se miró los brazos y manos, que estaban sanas- Ni aquí…- se dio unos toques en la nuca, notando que incluso la herida en su cabeza había sanado-… ¿Si me morí…?- se asustó.

Sintió una especie de vértigo junto al miedo que le provocaba la confusión que estaba viviendo…

-¡GHA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASÓ?!- se rascó la cabeza, pataleando- ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME PASAN LAS COSAS A MI?! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOYYYYYYYYYYY?!-

Estuvo unos momentos pataleando, hasta que se cansó y se tiró al piso, mirando el cielo rojo encima de él…

-… ¿El infierno…? No parece el cielo…- admitió Jack, frunciendo un poco el ceño- Bueno, no veo a ningún diablillo rondando por aquí- suspiró, intentando ver el lado bueno, sentándose de una- En fin, no servirá esperar a que venga _Satanás_ o algo así- se levantó, limpiándose el pantalón- Aunque… Momento, si los _Digimon_ cuando mueren van al _Mar Digital…_ ¿Dónde rayos vamos los mestizos de humano y monstruo…?- se preguntó, percatándose de ese detalle- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS…?! ¡¿ESTOY YA ESPECULANDO QUE ME MORÍIIII?!- se rascó la cabeza, exasperado consigo mismo- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO SOLOOOOO?!-

Pero se detuvo cuando sus orejas se movieron al detectar un sonido.

-¿Qué…?- miró el panorama, frunciendo el ceño, hasta notar, a lo lejos, una explosión- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿U-Un combate?!- se sorprendió, y, aunque sabía que tal vez no le convenía, decidió comenzar a correr en la dirección de la explosión.

Mientras corría, se percató que, entre los escombros, había unos objetos bastante extraños. Eran unos discos de piedra que tenían grabado en la parte superior un lagarto o una criatura parecida, cada uno sostenido por unas raíces al piso.

-¿Son monumentos…?- se extrañó, notando que, mientras más avanzaba, comenzaban a aparecer con mayor frecuencia.

Entonces, se detuvo cuando sintió una explosión cerca, por lo que se ocultó detrás de un escombro. Se asomó con precaución, para ver el origen de aquel ataque…

Cuando lo vio, abrió los ojos, sorprendido…

Parado a varios metros, había una figura pequeña, que vestía un traje de tela blanca con bordes negros, con una capucha puesta. Tenía su manita blanca levantada hacia la dirección donde había ocurrido la explosión, en el cual comenzaba a deshacerse el humo, mostrando uno de los discos de piedra que había visto anteriormente Jack.

"_Es un… ¿niño…?"_ la liebre blanca frunció levemente el ceño, mirando sorprendido al pequeño encapuchado.

Desde donde estaba podía apreciar que era bastante pequeño… Le daría unos… cinco o seis años… Tal vez… menos…

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un rugido, por lo que miró en la dirección atrás del niño, para sorprenderse al ver salir de entre unos escombros a una especie de lagarto verde, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, mirando enfurecido al pequeño, que lo miró de reojo…

"_¡Eso no es un digimon!"_ pensó de inmediato, sorprendido.

Estaba seguro. Se había criado con dos digimon, así que podía decirlo sin dudar… Ese lagarto, no era un digimon… ¿Qué era?

-¡MALDITO!- rugió el lagarto, abalanzándose al pequeño.

-¡E-ESPERA…!- Jack salió del escondite, pero el niño, simplemente, se inclinó para un lado, esquivando la peligrosa mandíbula del lagarto.

En ese momento, el niño, con solo tocar el cuerpo de este con un dedo, hizo que de la boca, oídos y ojos del lagarto saliera una gran cantidad de sangre, manchando su rostro y ropas blancas. El pequeño miró como caía el cuerpo inerte del lagarto al piso, sin tomar importancia a la sangre que le había caído encima.

Jack se quedó quieto, mirando atónito y horrorizado al pequeño manchado de sangre, que veía en silencio el cuerpo del lagarto, el cual tomó un brillo rosado por unos segundos, transformándose en uno de esos discos de piedra que estaban unidos al piso por una raíz.

La liebre blanca abrió los ojos, sorprendido al comprenderlo…

Los discos que estaban esparcidos en aquel lugar, eran, en realidad, criaturas como el lagarto de recién que habían perecido… bajo la mano de ese niño…

Entonces, el pequeño miró en dirección de Jack, quien se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso.

-¡E-Espera un poco…! ¡N-No creo ser tu enemigo!- aseguró la liebre, moviendo arriba abajo las manos-¿T-Te parece que hablemos antes de cometer una locura?-pidió, nervioso.

Pero, para su sorpresa y nerviosismo, el niño no respondió…

-… Rojo…- murmuró, mirando a Jack.

La liebre frunció el ceño, extrañado, y miró la dirección que miraba el pequeño, para ver el cielo rojo…

-¿Acaso…?- miró nuevamente al pequeño, que se miraba la mano ensangrentada-… ¿No puedes verme… ni oírme…?-preguntó, sorprendido.

Tuvo su respuesta al no recibirla del pequeño, quien seguía observando las manchas de sangre en su mano blanca.

Ese detalle tomó la atención de Jack, que se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente al niño, mientras una brisa comenzaba a formarse, lo suficientemente suave como para hacer que la capucha del pequeño cayera, sorprendiendo a la liebre blanca…

El rostro del pequeño era el de una pequeña liebre humanoide de pelaje blanco, pero con un desordenado pelo negro, y unas pequeñas orejas que sobresalían un poco. Sus ojos eran de un color azul, que cambiaron rápidamente a rojo, pero, aun así… No mostraban vida en absoluto…

Jack abrió los ojos, sorprendido…

-… Rojo…- murmuró la pequeña liebre, mirando la sangre en su mano, para después mirar al frente, mirando el cielo rojo, sin darse cuenta que miraba directamente a Jack-… Rojo…-

-… O-Oye… Esta es una broma de mal gusto…- murmuró Jack, atónito, para después entrecerrar los ojos, mientras su labio temblaba, observando el curioso pero inexpresivo rostro del niño-… Luke…-

El pequeño Luke miró nuevamente su mano manchada, y después su ropa blanca. Miró una dirección entre todos esos escombros, y comenzó a caminar, sin mirar en ningún momento los discos por los que pasaba.

-¡E-Espera, Luke…!- Jack hizo el ademán de seguirlo…

_-No te escuchará…-_ escuchó, por lo que se quedó quieto, y, tragando saliva, miró hacia atrás, para ver, parada entre los escombros, a una mujer de largo pelo cobrizo, vistiendo una camisa morada, pantalones verde agua y botines café, que lo miraba con sus ojos celeste puro- _Después de todo, es solo una memoria-_

-¿Me… moria…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Jack, sorprendido de ver a aquella mujer, que se le acercó, sin dejar de mirar al niño, por lo que la imitó.

_-Sí… Heredaste los mismos sistemas que Zodiaco, así que es normal que las memorias que él desarrolló utilizándolos en el combate pasen a ti…-_ admitió la mujer, mirando con tristeza como el pequeño se iba_\- Como sus primeros días de vida en el campo de batalla…_\- bajó la mirada tristemente.

-… Ya veo…- Jack observó como la silueta del pequeño desaparecía al haberse alejado lo suficiente- Cierto, él comenzó a participar en esa guerra sin sentido desde un principio… La razón por la que le dieron vida…- apretó sus puños, molesto y triste-… Luke…-

_-¿Luke?-_ se extrañó la mujer, tomando su atención- _Cierto, así es como llaman a Zodiaco ahora, ¿no?- _recordó, sonriendo, poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-Sí, sí. ¿Algún problema con…?- empezó a decirle Jack, hasta que se percató de algo-… Oye-

_-¿Sí?-_ sonrió la joven mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.

-… ¿Tú me ves…?- Jack se señaló.

-_Sí_\- asintió la pelicobrizo.

-…- la liebre blanca parpadeó- ¡¿EEEHHHH?!- retrocedió varios pasos, atónito- ¡¿Q-Q-QUIÉN ERES?!-exigió saber-¡¿Ha-Hablaste de _memorias?!_ ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡¿Acaso no es el infierno o algo así?! ¡¿S-Significa que no estoy muerto?!- exigió saber, sumamente confundido.

-_¿N-No crees que son muchas preguntas?_\- sonrió incomoda la mujer- _Veamos. Primero que nada, no estás muerto_\- le aseguró, intentando tranquilizarlo- _Al parecer, tu cuerpo recibió tal daño que, sin querer, lograste despertar el "Sistema de Regeneración de Tejidos" que heredaste de Zodiaco_\- le explicó.

-¡¿S-Su sistema regenerativo…?!- Jack se quedó atónito, y puso la mano en su pecho- E-Entonces… ¿por eso estoy curado…? No solo tengo el sistema de Sky… ¿Sino también el regenerativo…?-murmuró, sorprendido.

-_Y también el "Attack System"_\- sonrió la mujer, dejando más sorprendido a Jack.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿P-Pero cómo…?! ¡S-Siendo honesto, aun no admito el haber podido usar el "_Rapid System", _ni haberlo combinado con "_Defens System_"…! ¡¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?!- se restregó la cabeza.

-_Tal vez, algo en ti cambio_\- sugirió la mujer, tomando su atención- _Tal vez, quisiste cambiar algo con todo tu corazón… Te propusiste una meta… Una motivación que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que tus instintos se adaptaran a la situación, permitiéndote utilizar el sistema que te permitiría llegar rápidamente a tu meta-_

-¿Mi meta…?- murmuró Jack, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo como venía a su mente el momento en que vio la silueta de Klauen entre el humo, dirigiéndose con velocidad a Tagiru…

"_Cierto… En aquel momento quería llegar antes que él… Quería evitar que algo malo le pasase a Tagiru… Quería dejar de ser inútil…"_ bajó un poco la mirada, serio.

-_Zodiaco una vez me dijo, que los "Sistemas" son parte de él, de una manera tan natural como lo es un brazo a un cuerpo-_le comentó la mujer, haciendo que la mirara- _Así que, como su hijo, heredaste los "Sistemas" como una parte tuya, pero, como son originalmente de Zodiaco, están llenos de su experiencia y recuerdos. Al activar el Sistema Regenerativo, has gastado tanta energía que quedaste inconsciente, y tu mente ahora está dentro de los recuerdos de los sistemas_\- le sonrió levemente.

-…- Jack la miró, y después el cielo rojo-… Y uno de ellos es un campo de batalla, ¿no, madre?- le preguntó, sin mirarla.

La mujer abrió sus ojos celeste puro, sorprendida…

-Veo que eres tan importante para Luke, que estás dentro de los recuerdos de los sistemas, ¿no?- suspiró, mirándola, sonriendo levemente- Al menos dijo la verdad en algo: Sky sí se parece mucho a ti- le aseguró, levantando el pulgar.

-…_Entonces… ¿te has dado cuenta…?_\- sonrió conmovida Zoe, restregándose un ojo.

-Ahora que tengo la cabeza más fría, pensar en eso sería algo muy obvio, ¿no?- sonrió Jack, poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

Su madre sonrió.

-Pero… ¿Realmente eres _ella_, mi madre? ¿O solo un recuerdo con sus mismas emociones?- le preguntó Jack, algo confundido.

-… _¿Cómo te lo digo…?_\- sonrió la pelicobrizo- _Efectivamente, soy realmente Zoe Hikari-_aseguró, sorprendiéndolo un poco- _O una parte de ella… De mi…- _puso su mano en su pecho- _Yo morí hace muchos años, pero mi alma sigue vigente, y resuena en los recuerdos de los sistemas_-sonrió levemente- _Al fin y al cabo, mi alma completa volvió a la vida._

-¿A-Alma…?- Jack bajó los brazos, sorprendido-¿Volver a la vida..?

-_No lo entenderías del todo… Pero, aquellos con la sangre de los "Lootus", como tú y yo, tenemos una gran conexión con el mundo de los muertos… Por eso, aparecer de esta forma, no sería algo extraño, ¿verdad?_-sonrió Zoe.

-… _¿Lootus?_\- se extrañó Jack.

-_En todo caso, Jack… Gracias a las memorias de los sistemas, puedo saber con certeza que has sido un gran hermano, lo que me hace feliz_-aseguró Zoe, sonrojando a la liebre- _Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a arriesgarte mucho_\- le pidió, tomando las manos del joven- _Aunque no lo creas, eres muy preciado para muchas personas-_sonrió.

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Jack, hasta que sintió sueño, y, cerrando los ojos, todo se volvió oscuro..

* * *

Tagiru cayó de rodillas, jadeando cansado, sintiendo que todo el odio e ira que había estado sintiendo se desvanecía, dando lugar al miedo y a la soledad…

Alzó la mirada, para apreciar la _evolución_ a la que había llegado con su compañero…

-… ¿Gum… dramon…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz…

Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado, que no se percató que Jack, recostado en el piso detrás suyo, movió levemente sus dedos manchados de sangre, frunciendo un poco el ceño…

V-mon, MidoriGumon, Raquel, y el resto de los digimon miraban sorprendidos aquella evolución oscura, que volvió a rugir, mostrando sus peligrosos colmillos.

-¿A-Ani… ki…?- gimió Betsumon, asustado por su amigo.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró Tagiru, sorprendido, y miró al resto de sus compañeros fuera, cansados y agotados a causa de la repentina expulsión- ¿E-Esto…?- miró a su lado, en donde vislumbró los restos de su xros loader rojo oscuro- No…- tomó uno de los trozos, atónito- ¿G-Gumdramon…?- miró al digimon oscuro.

Arresterdramon rugió, enfurecido, observando por el _Semi-Digital_ de ojo verde, el cual levantó uno de sus brazos de punta de diamante, disparando una _Espina_ en contra del digimon oscuro, la cual se clavó en su hombro.

-¡Arresterdramon!- se asustó Tagiru, pero se quedó quieto cuando el digimon, de un mordisco, se arrancó la _Espina_, devorándola en el proceso.

-¿N-No le…afectó…?- murmuró MidoriGumon, horrorizado.

Arresterdramon, enfurecido, miró al Kopierer, que comenzó a apuntarlo con ambos brazos, disparando más _Espinas_, las cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo, asustando a los presentes.

El digimon oscuro rugió, más enfurecido, siendo tal data que lo rodeaba que las _Espinas_ se desintegraron, para gran sorpresa del _Semi-Digital_, el cual no logró a reaccionar, puesto que su enemigo se le había abalanzado con tal fuerza que lo empujó al interior de la casa del techo en el que había estado, provocando una leve onda que hizo que los demás se cubrieran.

Dentro de los escombros de la casa, Arresterdramon sujetó los brazos del _Semi-Digital_, impidiéndole levantarse, abriendo sus fauces, haciendo que la criatura abriera su ojo verde…

* * *

-¿Q-Qué pasó…?-murmuró V-mon, tan asustado como los demás digimon.

-S-Se hizo silencio…- gimió Jokermon, sin poder moverse al igual que Sephirotmon y el resto, pero, como los demás, se quedó helado al escuchar el grito de dolor del Kopierer, al igual que los rugidos de Arresterdramon.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- se asustó Tagiru, temblando.

-L-Lo está…- murmuró MidoriGumon, horrorizado.

-… Lo está devorando…- comprendió Dragomon, asustando a Tagiru y sorprendiendo a Raquel- ¡Ustedes dos, lárguense **ahora**!-les ordenó a los humanos.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¡No! ¡No lo dejaré!- negó el joven, asustado, pero se tapó los oídos al sentir que los gritos de dolor se intensificaban.

-¡Seas quien seas…! ¡Llévate a Tagiru!- ordenó Sephirothmon a Raquel, mientras Breakdramon temblaba al no poder moverse- ¡NO podemos movernos…! ¡Pero es más seguro que él se vaya!-

-¡NO!- negó asustado Tagiru, hasta que la mujer lo agarró del brazo.

-Ya escuchaste. Tu compañero… tu amigo…-Raquel miró los escombros de la casa, donde se escuchaban más fuerte aun los gritos del Kopierer- Ya no existe-

-¡NO!- negó el joven, pero se quedó quieto como ella y el resto, puesto que los gritos cesaron, y, lentamente, Arresterdramon salió de los escombros de la casa, con una especie de ojo en el hocico, el cual emanaba polvos verdes, mirando peligrosamente a todos.

-¿E-Eso es…?- murmuró V-mon, sonriendo asustado, reconociendo el ojo verde del Kopierer.

Entonces, Arresterdramon partió en mil pedazos el ojo, tragándose sus restos.

Los digimon se quedaron helados, ya sin saber si no podían moverse por haber sido expulsados del xros loader, o por el miedo que les generaba la situación….

-G-Gumdra… mon…- murmuró helado MidoriGumon, sin ser capaz de moverse ni de controlar sus temblores.

El digimon oscuro miró con sus ojos ámbar a todos los que lo rodeaban, gruñendo peligrosamente.

-No se… muevan- les ordenó Jokermon a Tagiru y Raquel, comprendiendo como los demás digimon que Arresterdramon ahora era guiado por un instinto salvaje, que atacaría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño…

Pero, Tagiru comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Arresterdramon, que le gruñó.

-¡T-Tagiru-san!- gimió Betsumon, asustado.

Raquel apretó los puños, sin atreverse a moverse, enojada por eso.

-G-Gumdramon, soy yo…- le dijo Tagiru al digimon oscuro, que frunció el ceño- ¿M-Me recuerdas…?- le preguntó, con un hilo de voz, llegando hasta donde estaba lo que había sido antes su compañero- ¿M-Me escuchas…?- lentamente, levantó su mano con intención de tocarlo…

Aun así… en vez de pensar que era un gesto de cariño, Arresterdramon lo confundió con una amenaza, por lo que se abalanzó al joven, dispuesto a morderlo, pero una silueta lo apartó, haciendo que moridera al aire…

Eso sorprendió aún más a los digimon, mientras Raquel abría los ojos, atónita.

Tagiru abrió los ojos, sin habla al ver que, quien lo sujetaba, a varios metros de Arresterdramon, era Jack, rodeado de rastros de aura blanca y negra, con sus ojos verde agua de tonalidad puros mirando serio al dragón oscuro, que gruñó, enojado.

-J… J…- gimió Tagiru, mirando sorprendido a la liebre, sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al verlo _vivo_\- J-Jack…- gimió, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-… Me voy… ¿y esto es lo que pasa…?-murmuró Jack, dejándolo quieto- Tagiru… De entre todas las cosas… esto es lo más…- apretó un puño, enojado- Hacer evolucionar a Gumdramon lleno de odio… ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Ni que yo fuera tan importante!- lo miró de reojo, para ver sorprendido como el joven lloraba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo siento… Lo siento... Lo siento mucho…- gimió Tagiru, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Pero… Pero… pensé… pensamos… q-que mo-moriste…-

-Sí… también lo pensé- admitió la liebre, mirando serio a Arresterdramon- Pero creo que tengo los mismos trucos que Luke- sentenció, mientras el joven se restregaba los ojos, gimiendo.

El digimon oscuro rugió, y se iba a abalanzar a la liebre y al joven, pero se detuvo, mirando hacia arriba… mirando hacia el cielo…

Entrecerró sus peligrosos ojos ámbar, encontrando algo que lo perturbó y enfureció, distinguiéndolo como un gran peligro, por lo que, sin más, se elevó raudamente, dejado tras de sí una gran onda expansiva.

-¡A-Arresterdramon!- gritó asustado Tagiru, observando como su compañero se iba- ¡GUMDRAMON!-

* * *

Levitando dentro de un espacio rodeado de llamas blancas, ignorando la sangre que goteaba en su mentón, Luke frunció el ceño, observando seriamente a Visdom, de rodillas, cansado a unos metros frente a él, con sangre goteando de su túnica.

-… ¿Regresó…?-repitió la liebre, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente- Moo… ¿regresó…?-

-Supongo estás tan sorprendido, que repites lo que acabo de decir- murmuró Visdom, serio-Sí, Moo regresó a nuestro mundo. Ahora, estamos siendo, de a poco, sometidos por él y sus _Cuatro Grandes_\- aseguró.

-…-Luke frunció el ceño- ¿Lo ayudaste?- murmuró.

-...- Visdom lo miró serio- ¿De qué te serviría saberlo?- le preguntó, pero se quedó quieto cuando los ojos de su enemigo se volvieron ámbar.

-… Apocalymon nació porque parte de la oscuridad de Moo se instaló en la data de Hisyarumon, así que…-Luke lo miró- Si es así, significa que el sacrificio fue en vano, y creo que eso… me indigna…- frunció el ceño, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente.

-Lo que le pasó a ese digimon fue en vano, y parte de ti lo sabe- le dijo Visdom, levantándose de a poco, serio- Moo volvió a crear un imperio. Si bien, las familias _Wolf_ e _Hikari_ decidieron no interponerse en su camino, eso no significa que la situación este de manera favorable- aseguró.

-…- Luke lo miró- Se te escapó de las manos- sentenció, enojando al simio humanoide-… Por como hablas, debiste estar inmiscuido en el retorno de Moo, pero, al parecer, no todo fue como esperabas… Moo no te obedeció como querías…- señaló, a lo que su enemigo frunció el ceño- ¿Qué usaste como _contenedor?_ ¿O Moo se unió a su cuerpo?-

-No, aún no han descubierto el cuerpo de Moo- murmuró Visdom- Pero sabe usar bien el sustituto que engañé para que lo liberara- admitió, molesto, y, al darse cuenta que Luke no decía nada, entendió que la liebre quería respuestas- …Utilice al humano _Max_, ¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó, aunque no fue necesario, puesto que Luke frunció el ceño.

-…-la liebre frunció el ceño, serio- Quieres usar a Apocalymon, no, absorberlo, para derrocar a Moo- comprendió.

-Es la única forma de detener a Moo. Su poder es mayor que el de hace siglos. La oscuridad de aquel humano alimenta su poder cada día que pasa- aseguró Visdom.

-… ¿Jack?- preguntó el pelinegro, serio.

-¿Crees que podría contactarme con él? Desde que desapareciste de nuestro mundo, he tenido mis encuentros con él, pero han sido tan breves que te aseguro que aún me odia por lo que le hice a tu esposa… ¿Y tú me odias?- le preguntó Visdom, serio.

-… Me causas una emoción negativa- confesó Luke, serio- Y creo que es _odio…_ pero no lo entiendo del todo, y creo que es por eso que sigues con vida-

Visdom frunció el ceño.

-¿No usarás al _Fénix?_\- preguntó Luke, tomando su atención.

-¿A sus _contenedores?_\- preguntó con ironía- Eso me gustaría, pero creo que no podré acercarme a ellos- frunció el ceño- La _Voluntad del Fénix_ llevó al hijo de _Derek Hikari_ a nuestro mundo- le informó, sorprendiéndolo- Si así lo deseo él, no puedo inmiscuirme- sentenció, serio.

-Los contenedores…- murmuró la liebre, señalando que quería saber de ellos.

-Al parecer los cinco han sido liberados, al fin- le informó Visdom, serio- Son un lobo, un _Suezo_, un _Mocchi_, un _Golem…_ y una liebre- apreció como la liebre dejaba de fruncir el ceño- Sí… Esa liebre, Hare, ¿verdad? Lo he observado, Luke. Y te aseguro que no es un hombre de bien… especialmente…- sonrió levemente, pero se quedó quieto igual que Luke al sentir un rugido dentro del vórtice.

La liebre miró para atrás, apreciando como una grieta apareció entre las llamas blancas, comenzando a ser abierta por unas oscuras garras, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el oscuro Arresterdramon abrió un camino entre su vórtice y el mundo humano, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Es…?!- se sorprendió Visdom, pero, en un parpadeo, aquel dragón se le abalanzó, agarrándole fuertemente el brazo izquierdo con sus peligrosos colmillos, haciendo que Luke se volteara, sorprendido de su velocidad.

El digimon oscuro rugió, enfurecido, y, dándose impulso, le arrancó el brazo al monstruo, sorprendiéndolo al igual que a Luke. Se detuvo a unos metros, y comenzó a devorar la extremidad, mientras Visdom caía de rodillas, agarrándose el muñón, adolorido.

-¿U-Una evolución oscura…?- gruñó Visdom, usando la magia de su bastón para detener la hemorragia.

-… Cierto…- comprendió Luke, tomando la atención del adolorido mago-… Gumdramon te odia…-le confesó- Él sabe que por ti, perdí a mi esposa, y Jack y Sky a su madre; por ti Ryudamon existe como Apocalymon, por ti murió Rainbow, por ti murieron _Aonuma Hinata _y _Félix Wolf_… En esta etapa, debió sentirte dentro de mi vórtice, y siguiendo sus instintos, te ha atacado-le explicó, observando como Arresterdramon tragaba por completo el brazo, ignorando como goteaba sangre de su mentón-… Pero… es salvaje…- frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos seguían siendo ámbar.

Visdom frunció el ceño, adolorido y enojado…

No podía asegurar que lo que sucedía era plan de Luke o no**… NO podía saberlo…**

Arresterdramon rugió enfurecido, siendo rodeado de data ámbar, causada por haber ingerido aquella extremidad llena de magia, siendo tal la potencia que sobrecargó el vórtice de Luke, provocando una explosión en el cielo del mundo humano, siendo observada por toda la ciudad…

* * *

-¿Qué…?- murmuró sorprendido Kai, parado en un techo, observando la enorme explosión, al lado de Tactimon, quien cruzado de brazos, frunció el ceño.

-Kai…- lo llamó el samurái, tomando su atención, mientras LadyDevimon, detrás suyo, sentada al lado del inconsciente Forward, fruncía el ceño, desconfiada- Hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mi lado- le pidió, mirándolo de reojo.

-…- el rubio lo miró, sorprendido, pero después asintió.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué fue…?- murmuró Ren, observando como Airu y los demás la enorme explosión en el cielo, que había iluminado por unos momentos la noche.

Entonces, vieron que algo se aproximaba, y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, eso había caído con fuerza cerca de donde estaban ellos, formando un cráter y que el piso temblara.

-¡AH!- sorprendida, Misty se cayó sentada, encima de Dracmon, quien suspiró.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- rugió enojado Kuro, preparando su arma, poniéndose frente a los tres humanos.

-¿Airu-chan? ¿Ren-kun?- Yuno miró preocupada a los jóvenes, que miraron sus xros loader, que aún seguían afectados por el virus.

-Nada… Maldición, otro enemigo y no podemos evolucionar- murmuró el peliazul, molesto.

Yuno se preocupó, pero entonces reconoció la presencia de quien estaba en el cráter, por lo que se atrevió a acercarse, haciendo que los tres digimon y el _cyborg_ se le acercaran, con intensión de protegerla si algo pasaba…

La mujer se detuvo frente al cráter, para ver, atónita, a Luke tirado en el centro de este, inconsciente, con manchas de sangre en la ropa y en el rostro.

-¡LUKE!- gritó, horrorizada, bajando por el cráter.

-¡¿E-Es Luke?!- Ren y Airu se acercaron, mientras Misty se acercaba lentamente, temerosa.

-¡¿Q-Qué le pasó?!- gruñó Kuro, bajando junto a la mujer- ¡Oye, liebre!- le gruñó a Luke, pero este no abrió los ojos, preocupándolo.

-¡Luke! ¡Luke!- Yuno se agachó y zarandeó a la liebre, pero él no respondió- ¡LUKE!- se aferró con fuerza a la camisa ensangrentada- ¡Por favor…! N-no te conviertas en _Disco Perdido…_\- gimió, asustada- Por favor… L-Lo siento…- ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su amigo- Perdóname… E-Es que… me sentí tan dolida y enojada a-al saber q-que tu esperabas que dañaran a Etsu-kun… q-que te terminé dañando… y te llevé a arriesgarte y hacer todo solo de nuevo… Perdóname… N-No me merezco ser tu amiga… N-No lo merezco… Perdóname…- gimió, hasta sentir que le daban palmaditas en la cabeza, por lo que alzó la mirada, para ver que Luke la miraba con un ojo abierto.

-… Mi… cos… ti…lla…-

-¡AH!- Yuno se incorporó de inmediato, permitiendo que Luke se sentara, sobándose el costado, mientras los demás bajaban al cráter.

-¡Luke! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasó?!- le preguntó Ren, sorprendido al verlo en ese estado, y se sorprendió más al igual que Airu al ver que no había herida en el cuerpo de la liebre, solo manchas de sangre.

-¿Te vestiste para _Halloween?_\- le preguntó tímidamente Misty a Luke, quien, aun manteniendo un ojo cerrado, se miró, y levantó el pulgar, alegrando a la niña.

"_No, no lo creo…"_ pensaron Airu y Opossumon, mientras Dracmon se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Quién te dejó así?- le preguntó desconfiado Kuro, mientras Luke se sobaba el ojo que no podía abrir- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-…- Luke frunció el ceño, abriendo un poco el ojo ámbar, preocupando a Yuno al entender que la liebre había perdido el ojo, pero lo acababa de regenerar-…- miró a Kuro-… Arresterdramon-señaló arriba.

-¡¿AH?!- Ren, Dracmon, Airu y Opossumon lo miraron, atónitos.

-¡¿A-Arresterdramon?! ¡¿Q-Qué le pasó a Tagiru?!- preguntó el peliazul, sorprendido, pero se tapó los oídos como los demás al escuchar un rugido en el cielo, por lo que levantaron la mirada, para ver al oscuro Arresterdramon en medio de las nubes, rugiendo enfurecido, y comenzando a disparar rayos de data amarilla por toda la ciudad, formando una gran cantidad de explosiones…

* * *

-N-No…- murmuró helado Yuu, observando como los demás lo que hacía aquel digimon oscuro.

SkullKnightmon frunció el ceño, enojado y asustado, mientras que Tuwarmon apretaba los puños, preocupado por su amigo.

-Que horror…- murmuró asustada Mizuki, viendo la destrucción que causaba el dragón.

-¿G-Gumdramon-kun?- murmuró atónito Gaiomon, con Sky dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

-¿E-Eso es…?- murmuró Lilithmon, atónita.

Topacio se mordió el labio, enojada.

* * *

-¿E-Es una broma…?- murmuró Pinocchimon, quien, como los demás, había llevado a los humanos que evacuaron a un lugar seguro, y ahora apreciaba aquel oscuro en el cielo.

-¿E-Es…? ¿Es…?- Lillymon se tapó la boca, horrorizada.

-¿Q-qué…?-murmuró Ranamon, atónita.

-N-No hay duda alguna…- murmuró Knigthmon, asustado como sus súbditos.

Ciel, aun en la cabeza de Dondokomon, maulló, triste.

* * *

-I-Imposible…- murmuró el Relojero, horrorizado, tanto así que se le resbaló el bastón, observando como los demás a Arresterdramon.

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo pasó…? Digimon como Gumdramon no deberían poder tener una evolución oscura, al menos no con esta magnitud…"_Bagramon frunció el ceño _"¿Tiene que ver con su Reliquia Digital? No, debe ser más que eso…"_

-¿Es…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?- murmuró Zenjirou.

-No…-negó asustada Akari- Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon…-

* * *

-Q-Que poder…- murmuró Kai, mirando sorprendido el cielo al igual que Tactimon y LadyDevimon.

-Solo mira esa magnitud- murmuró el samurái, tomando su atención, mirando las explosiones en la ciudad- Ha desarrollado un gran poder, pero el manejarlo con un instinto tan bajo lo convierte en una bomba de destrucción masiva. ¿Qué dices, LadyDevimon?- miró a la mujer, extrañándola- ¿Cuánta oscuridad rodea a ese digimon?- le preguntó, serio.

-¿Cuánta…?- murmuró la mujer sonriendo nerviosa, sudando un poco- Te puedo asegurar que esa oscuridad dejaría _ahogada_ a _Onee-chan_-aseguró, haciendo que el joven la quedara mirando de manera **muy** desconfiada- Pero no me interesan los niños pequeños- aseguró, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Niños pequeños?- se extrañó Tactimon.

-Creo que él es Gumdramon, el compañero de _Akashi Tagiru_\- le explicó Mercurio- Aunque es la primera vez que lo veo así-admitió.

-Es una evolución oscura- le recordó el samurái- Así que Gumdramon, ¿no? El pupilo del Rey-

"_-Puedes matarme si quieres… Llevarme con el maldito de Salamandra si quieres… Pero existe otro dragón que puede derrotarte- aseguró serio el herido dragón."_

"_Shoutmon, tus estándares son demasiado bajos… Permitir que un digimon como este sea tu discípulo… Cometiste un gran error, o no has sabido como guiarlo…"_ Tactimon frunció el ceño, serio.

* * *

OmegaShoutmon abrió los ojos, horrorizado, observando la destrucción que estaba causando Arresterdramon, mientras AlphaKokoromon se tapaba la boca, asustada.

-I-Imposible…- murmuró Vormundmon, atónito como los demás.

-¿Q-Qué pasó…? ¿Qué le pasó a Arresterdramon…?- murmuró JägerDorulumon, sorprendido como AtlurBallistamon.

-Tagiru…- murmuró Taiki, asustado.

-¡CUIDADO!-advirtió Delta A, puesto que uno de los rayos que lanzaba el dragón oscuro se les abalanzó.

Delta A agarró a Wizardmon y a Spadamon, mientras Vormundmon tomó a Saburo, AtlurBallistamon a Lunamon, JägerDorulumon a ChibiKamemon, y OmegaShoutmon agarró a Taiki, y también a AlphaKokoromon, para su sorpresa, y se fueron volando de inmediato lejos del rayo, pero la explosión que causó provocó tal ráfaga que terminaron rodando con fuerza por la calle.

-¡¿E-Están bien?!- OmegaShoutmon se sentó, permitiendo a Taiki y a AlphaKokoromon sentarse.

-S-Sí- asintió el joven.

-Lo siento, Kokoromon, pero actué sin pensar- se disculpó el dragón, mientras los demás se incorporaban, comprendiendo que ahora la digimon podía esquivar cualquier cosa, pero parte de él aun quería protegerla.

-…- la digimon lo ignoró, puesto que observaba horrorizada el estado de Arresterdramon.

-Si esto sigue así… Las bajas humanas serán…- murmuró Wizardmon, preocupado con ese detalle, lo cual asustó a Taiki y a Saburo.

-Tenemos que detenerlo- sentenció Taiki- ¿Podrán?- miró a los digimon evolucionados.

-Tal vez no sea necesario pelear- le dijo JägerDorulumon, extrañándolo- Al aparecer, algo oscuro está controlando a Arresterdramon, por eso…- miró a AlphaKokoromon, que comprendió todo…

Ella tenía las capacidades para purificar cualquier cosa… Tal vez… si se acercaba lo suficiente, podría salvar a Arresterdramon.

-¡Entendido!- asintió, dispuesta a elevarse pero OmegaShoutmon la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

-¡Ni que te fuera a permitir ir!- gruñó el dragón, sorprendiéndola- ¡Arresterdramon te matara en cuanto de vea! ¡Déjame a mí…! ¡Tal vez pueda retenerlo lo suficiente!-miró a Taiki, quien meditó.

-No, vayan los cuatro- les pidió a OmegaShoutmon, AlphaKokoromon, JägerDorulumon y AtlurBallistamon- Los tres tienen que darle la oportunidad a Kokoromon para purificar a Arresterdramon-les dijo.

-¡Pero, Taiki…!- se molestó un poco el dragón dorado.

-Shoutmon…- lo miró el joven, callándolo- Sé que… Sé que quieres que Kokoromon esté fuera de peligro… Te entiendo… Ella no es solo preciada para ti- le aseguró, a lo que su amigo bajó un poco la mirada, apretando los puños- Pero tienen que ir a protegerla, ya que…- suspiró-… se acaba de ir-

-¿Eh…?- los digimon parpadearon, y miraron para todos lados, para darse cuenta que AlphaKokoromon estaba volando hacia el dragón oscuro…

-¡¿DE NUEVO?!- rugieron enfadados OmegaShoutmon y Delta Arresterdramon.

-E-Ella y su manía…- Vormundmon se tapó el rostro, molesto, contando hasta mil, mientras Saburo no podía evitar sonreír incómodo y Wizardmon suspiraba.

-¡No perdamos tiempo!- gruñó JägerDorulumon, comenzando a volar junto a AtlurBallistamon.

-¡Lo sé!- gruñó enfadado OmegaShoutmon, siguiéndolos- ¡Vormundmon, Delta A! ¡Protéjanlos!- les pidió, antes de irse.

-¡Sí!- asintieron ambos digimon.

-¿Aunque desde cuando me llama por mi apodo?- hizo notar Delta A, parpadeando.

-Pero si somos amigos- parpadeo Saburo, a lo que el dragón suspiró y le acarició el cabello.

-Ojalá lo logren- murmuró Lunamon, preocupada.

Taiki la miró, y después vio cómo se iban sus amigos…

"_Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado"_ pensó preocupado.

* * *

Tagiru, de rodillas, miraba horrorizado lo que hacía Arresterdramon en la ciudad, al lado de Jack, quien había vuelto a la normalidad, y apretaba los puños.

-Gum…dramon… murmuró horrorizado MidoriGumon, observando a su hermano en el cielo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, apretando los colmillos, sintiéndose impotente. No podía hacer **nada…**

-A-Aniki…- gimió Betsumon, cerrando los ojos, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿A-Aun no pueden moverse?- les preguntó V-mon, preocupado, a lo que los digimon negaron.

-Salir así del xros loader… especialmente por data oscura… nos afectó a todos- aseguró Dragomon- Y aun así, no creo que pudiéramos hacer algo por él- miró a Arresterdramon, quien volvía a disparar un rayo de energía a la ciudad.

-A este paso…- murmuró Jokermon, consciente de que, si el dragón seguía así… mataría a más de un humano… o ya lo había hecho…

Raquel frunció el ceño, y volvió a apretar su comunicador.

-No responde ninguno…- murmuró, seria, tomando la atención de Jack- Ni Ryan ni Smith…- frunció el ceño.

-Estoy seguro que Smith estará bien- le aseguró la liebre, tomando su atención.

-Supongo que mejor que tu- aseguró la mujer- Debiste haber sido eliminado, pero al aparecer tienes el mismo sistema regenerativo que Luke- señaló, seria.

-Je, tan amable como siempre- la quedó mirando algo ofendido la liebre de ojos celestes, pero de igual forma se tanteó el pecho, consciente de que ahora solo era pelaje ensangrentado…

Los sistemas…

Había visto las memorias o los recuerdos de los sistemas… Lo que había visto de su madre no era realmente ella… sino que una simple huella del pasado…

Suspiró, hondo…

Lo que iba a hacer… Si Luke se enteraba, consciente de lo que vio en sus memorias…. Lo enojaría…

-Perdóname, Gumdramon…- escuchó a Tagiru, y miró al joven, quien, con la cabeza gacha, apretaba los puños con fuerza- ¡¿Por qué te hice esto?!- golpeó el piso, enojado consigo mismo- ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡E-Estaba dolido…! ¡Enojado…! ¡Pensé que Jack…! ¡Y te metí…! No… tú también estabas afectado, dolido… pero… ¡Pero…!-se mordió el labio- ¡¿Qué te hice?!-pero se calló cuando Jack se agachó y lo abrazó.

-… Todo fue mi culpa- le aseguró la liebre, dejándolo quieto- Me distraje por la muerte de Klauen… Y… Y les di un buen susto…- cerró los ojos, respirando hondo- Perdóname, Tagiru- se separó, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven, que lloraba en silencio- Vamos, no llores, _chico googles_\- le pidió, sonriendo tristemente.

-S-Sí… Ll-Llorar n-no resolverá nada…- Tagiru se restregó los ojos, dándose fuerza, a lo que Jack le chasconeó la cabeza.

Arresterdramon rugió nuevamente, preocupándolos, al igual que a los demás digimon.

-… ¿Qué haré…?- murmuró Tagiru, tomando la atención de Jack- No creo que mi voz lo alcance… recién no le alcanzó… pero… quiero salvarlo…- apretó un poco los puños.

-… Déjamelo a mí- le pidió Jack, sorprendiéndolo- Ya te dije: todo esto es mi culpa- le recordó, serio- Y soy el mayor aquí, así que a hacerme responsable- sonrió levemente.

-J-Jack…-murmuró Tagiru- L-Lo siento…- bajó la cabeza, a lo que la liebre le volvió a desordenar el pelo.

-Está bien, está bien…- Jack se levantó, mirando serio la situación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Raquel, mirándolo de reojo, a lo que el ojiceleste respiró hondo.

-Una locura… Vi cómo se usaban _ciertos_ trucos, y sé que si Luke se entera que lo ocuparé…- sonrió nervioso- Aunque, bueno. No creo que sea peor que las patadas de la Jefa- admitió.

La liebre volvió a respirar hondo, comenzando a ser rodeado del aura negra de _Defens System_, pero, para sorpresa de Tagiru y los demás, esa energía comenzó a impregnarse en su piel, pero, al fruncir el ceño al no aguantarla del todo, la energía negra se impregnó solamente en su mitad izquierda. Al desaparecer el aura, se mostró que la mitad izquierda de Jack tenía puesto una armadura de hielo sólido, emanando un poco de vapor, y en la espalda salían dos alas de hielo.

-¡¿AH?!- se sorprendieron Tagiru y V-mon.

-¿Q-qué es eso?- murmuró sorprendido Jokermon.

-D-Duele…- gimió Jack, mirando la parte con armadura- R-Realmente es hielo- sonrió adolorido.

-¿Una armadura de hielo?- murmuró sorprendida Raquel.

-La mitad de la armadura de _Defens System_\- sonrió adolorido Jack- En todo caso, no creo poder mantenerla mucho tiempo. Tagiru…- miró al joven, sorprendiéndolo- Te lo traeré de vuelta- prometió, y, sin más, se elevó rápidamente.

-… Jack…- murmuró Tagiru, entre asustado, agradecido y avergonzado…

No podía ir él mismo a ayudar a Gumdramon… No era capaz…

"_Por favor, Jack…"_ pensó, cerrando con los ojos con fuerza _"Sálvalo…"_

* * *

Arresterdramon volvió a rugir potentemente, disparando a diestra y siniestra aquellos rayos de energía, pero se detuvo al notar como Jack se acercaba volando.

-¡Arresterdramon! ¡Detén esta locura!-le ordenó la liebre, serio- ¡Te estás causando daño! ¡Le estás causando daño a la ciudad! ¡Y A TAGIRU!- le dijo, intentando estabilizarse un poco, puesto que no sabía muy bien como era _volar_\- ¡La razón de que entraras a esta forma fue porque creíste que morí…! ¡Pero estoy vivo…!- se señaló, intentando calmar al digimon oscuro- ¡Estoy bien!-

Arresterdramon rugió, e iba a abalanzarse, pero su opaco y dañado _Kinkoji_ brilló levemente, deteniéndolo y haciendo que se agarrara la cabeza, preocupando a Jack.

-**G-.. g…**-gimió el digimon, sorprendiendo a la liebre- **¿J-Ja… ck…?**\- gimió, abriendo apenas sus ojos, que volvieron a ser color verde.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!- Jack se le acercó un poco- ¡Todo está bien! ¡No tienes que seguir haciendo esto!- le aseguró, mientras Arresterdramon se aferraba aún más la cabeza, gimiendo, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- ¡Tranquilo, todo…!- se le acercó más, pero recibió tal coletazo que se le acortó la respiración, lanzándolo a varios metros, chocando de golpe con AlphaKokoromon, directamente en el mentón.

-¡AY!- gimió AlphaKokoromon, sobándose el mentón, mientras Jack se agarraba adolorido la cabeza- ¡Jacky…!- reclamó, molesta.

-¡Mi error, mi error!- se disculpó Jack, pero ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando…

-_¡¿Qué te pasó?!_\- se señalaron, atónitos_-¡¿Cómo es que tienes esa forma?!-_volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y-Yo solo estoy ocupando mi sistema como armadura!- se explicó la liebre.

-¡M-Me pude comunicar con la Jefa gracias a la _DigiMemory _de Omegamon, y así evolucionar!- se explicó AlphaKokoromon.

Ambos parpadearon, aun sorprendidos por lo que dijo el otro…

Se sobresaltaron cuando Arresterdramon, volviendo a tener sus ojos ámbar, mientras su _Kinkoji_ se opacaba, les lanzó un rayo de data amarilla, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, OmegaShoutmon cortó la técnica con su espada de fuego.

-¡Cuernomon!- sonrió Jack.

-¡Gracias, Cuernomon!- sonrió Alphamon.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- le preguntó el dragón dorado, mirándolo de reojo, serio y preocupado.

-Si te lo dijera, no me creerías…- suspiró Jack- ¡Guau! ¡Viejo! ¡¿Evolucionaste?!- miró sorprendido a JägerDorulumon y a AtlurBallistamon acercarse, preparados.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- señaló el lobo bípedo, mirando la armadura que cubría la mitad del cuerpo de la liebre.

-Tenemos que acercar a Kokoromon para que purifique a Arresterdramon- le dijo el digimon robot.

-S-Sí… Parece la única opción. Recién intenté hacerlo entrar en razón… pero nada…- Jack miró preocupado al dragón oscuro- Kokoromon, la _Reliquia Digital_ de Gumdramon se agrietó- le dijo, sorprendiéndola- ¿Lo entiendes? El Viejo _Alpha_ una vez te dijo como reparar una-

-S-Sí- asintió su hermana, sacando una pluma de su ala, transformándola en su espada.

-¿Qué pasa si se destruye una _Reliquia Digital?_\- le preguntó OmegaShoutmon, serio.

-Sé que las _Reliquias _y los portadores, al entrar por primera vez en contacto, ya no pueden separarse. Sus datos se unieron, volviéndose uno- le dijo Jack, serio- Si una _Reliquia Digital_ es destruida…- miró a AlphaKokoromon, que asintió.

-Lo lograré- aseguró AlphaKokoromon.

-… Bien- aceptó Omegamon- Jack, protege a AlphaKokoromon- le pidió, a lo que la liebre asintió- ¡Chicos!-

-¡Sí!- asintieron sus dos compañeros.

-¡Arresterdramon! ¡Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer!- le pidió el dragón dorado al oscuro, preocupado- ¡VAMOS!- rugió, abalanzándose al igual que JägerDorulumon y AtlurBallistamon.

* * *

-¿S-Son…?- murmuró Ren, observando sorprendido el combate que se efectuaba en el cielo.

-¡¿Quiénes son esos digimon evolucionados?!- reclamó molesta Airu- ¡¿Ellos también pueden evolucionar?!- exigió saber.

-… Están protegidos…- escucharon, y miraron a Luke, que miraba todo con sus ojos ámbar- El _Valor_ y la _Amistad_ los protegen. Si evolucionaras, los Kopierer en el _Digiquartz_ te la arrebatarían- miró a Opossumon, asustándola.

-¿E-Eso significa que el _Digiquartz…?_\- murmuró sorprendido Ren.

-… Hay una gran cantidad de Kopierer haciendo guardia en la ciudad- le aseguró la liebre, preocupándolo.

-Pero…- murmuró preocupada Yuno, mirando el cielo, mientras Misty y Kuro se ponían de puntitas, queriendo ver bien-… ¿Quién es..?- entrecerró los ojos, notando la silueta de alguien con-… ¿Armadura de hielo?-musitó.

Eso hizo abrir los ojos a Luke, quien volvió a levantar la mirada, para distinguir a Jack protegiendo a AlphaKokoromon, mientras los otros tres digimon se enfrentaban a Arresterdramon…

**-… Jack…**-murmuró, con tal tono frío que asustó a los presentes, incluso a Yuno.

-¿L-Luke…?- lo miró su amiga, nerviosa.

-… Está usando la mitad de la armadura de _Defens_ _System_\- le dijo serio la liebre de ojos ámbar.

-¡¿U-Una de las armaduras?!- se asustó Yuno- ¡¿Le enseñaste a usar una?!- exigió saber, molesta.

-Oculté la existencia de las armaduras de los sistemas a ambos…-murmuró Luke, y cerró los ojos, meditando-… Perderemos-

-¿Eh?- los jóvenes y la mujer lo miraron, extrañados.

-Si lograsen detener a Arresterdramon, lo harían de tal forma que ya habrán muchas bajas humanas- les dijo Luke- Este lugar no es conveniente ni tiene el estado suficiente para enfrentarse a una evolución oscura… Además, Jack… hay un 90% de probabilidades que use _Time-Out_\- le dijo a Yuno, sorprendiéndola.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡E-Esa técnica es…!- lo miró, asustada, a lo que él asintió- ¡Hay que detenerlos!- miró arriba- ¡Jack-kun no puede seguir peleando!- aseguró.

-¿Q-Qué tan peligrosa es esa técnica?- le preguntó Ren, desconfiado.

-¡Luke! ¡¿Alguna idea?!- le preguntó nerviosa Yuno- ¡Etsu-kun y muchos más están heridos…! ¡Hay muchos civiles…!-

-_Time-out_ no les causaría ese daño- aseguró Luke.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!- murmuró asustada la peli naranja.

-…- Luke la miró, y después a Bakomon-chan, haciéndola parpadear y se sobresaltó cuando la tomó-… _Digimon Land_-

-¿E-eh?- parpadeó extrañada la digimon caja.

-… En ese lugar, el combate no afectará a más humanos, y lograríamos escapar de _Time-out_-murmuró Luke- Puedo transportar a los digimon a él si me indicas el camino, pero al mismo tiempo también a los cazadores, y tal vez a los civiles que estén con civiles…- miró a Yuno- ¿Está bien?-

-E-Eso suena… ¡No entiendo!- negó Airu.

-Hablas de una retirada estratégica- comprendió Ren- Trasladar a los cazadores, digimon, y civiles que estén con los digimon, porque ellos están siendo protegidos, ¿no?- frunció el ceño, a lo que la liebre levantó el pulgar- ¿Eres capaz de hacer algo así? ¿De abrir un portal para cada uno?-la liebre asintió.

-¿E-Entregarte la dirección de _Digimon Land?_\- preguntó preocupada Bakomon-chan, mirando a Luke- E-Eso sería… No se nos está permitido…- juntó sus dedos, nerviosa.

-¡Por favor, Bakomon-chan!- pidió Yuno- ¡Es la única forma de…!- pero se calló al sentir el rugido de Arresterdramon.

* * *

-_¡Plasma Crak!_\- AtlurBallistamon lanzó rayos hacia Arresterdramon.

-_¡White Spiral!_\- JägerDorulumon disparó un rayo de energía desde su escudo.

Aun así, Arresterdramon lanzó un rayo de data amarilla, destruyendo aquellos rayos, impactando contra ambos digimon, lanzándolos lejos.

-¡Dorulumon! ¡Ballistamon!- se asustó Alphamon, mientras Jack fruncía el ceño, preocupado.

-_¡V-Burner!_\- OmegaShoutmon lanzó una onda de fuego de su espada, pero Arresterdramon la deshizo fácilmente- ¡Detén esto, Arresterdramon!- le pidió, serio y preocupado- ¡No quiero herirte!- aseguró- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, GUMDRAMON!- rugió, preocupado.

El dragón oscuro solo lanzó otra esfera de energía, la cual el digimon esquivó, pero no espero que la técnica fuera lanzada contra AlphaKokoromon y Jack, quien empujó a su hermana, recibiendo él la esfera y cayendo a la ciudad.

-¡JACK!- se asustaron OmegaShoutmon y AlphaKokoromon.

-¡Detente!- le suplicó la digimon alada a Arresterdramon, quien le rugió, lanzando hacia ella más esferas de data, por lo que preparó su espada, pero OmegaShoutmon la agarró y alejó de las técnicas.

-¡No podemos, Kokoromon…! ¡No nos escucha…!- gruñó el dragón dorado, observando enojado y triste a su discípulo- Tenemos que actuar ahora- le aseguró, soltándola.

-E-Esta bien- asintió su pareja…

* * *

-A-Ay… -gimió Jack, quien había aterrizado encima de un auto, doblándolo- Auch… E-Eso de-dejará moretones…- murmuró adolorido, sentándose, notando que las alas de su armadura, y parte de esta se resquebrajaron y destruyeron- Bien… Mi hielo sigue teniendo mala consistencia- suspiró, algo desanimado con eso.

Se bajó, mirando preocupado el lugar, lleno de escombros y después arriba.

-Gumdramon… detente…- pidió, preocupado, hasta notar algo en uno de los escombros en la calle.

Lo que vio lo hizo fruncir el ceño, para después abrir los ojos, horrorizado…

Debajo de un escombro, se podía vislumbrar una mano humana estática, mientras la sangre de esta impregnaba las rocas…

-¡NO!- gritó, horrorizado, acercándose al escombro, empujándolo, para ver lo que había debajo…

Se quedó helado al ver el cuerpo inerte de un hombre…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, junto con ganas de vomitar, retrocediendo unos pasos. Dejó caer el escombro a un lado, cayendo de rodillas, horrorizado… Miró los demás escombros, miró la calle…

No había humanos cerca…

¿Acaso… porque todos habían sido aplastados por los escombros ocasionados por los disparos de Arresterdramon?

-No…- negó con la cabeza, horrorizado- No, no, no, no, no… ¡NO!- gritó, agarrándose la cabeza- ¡NO, ARRESTERDRAMON, DETENTE!- suplicó, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, horrorizado por la situación- ¡ESTÁS MATANDO HUMANOS…!- cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡POR FAVOR… GUMDRAMON…! ¡ESTO TE VA A MATAR!- gritó, enojado y horrorizado.

Más humanos muertos… mas vidas inocentes apagadas…

Estaban perdiendo de la peor forma…

-Por favor…- suplicó, bajando la mirada, agarrándose la cabeza- No…- cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos, sintiendo que le venía a la memoria el vago recuerdo de los cuerpos inertes y ensangrentados de _Aonuma Hinata_ y _Félix Wolf_-… No…- gimió, temblando, siendo, de a poco, rodeado de aura negra- No… No…- el recuerdo de la muerte de Klauen… de aquel lagarto en las memorias de los sistemas…- ¡NO!- gritó, deseando que alguien detuviera aquella calamidad, aquellos horrores, aquellas muertes…

Que alguien… que alguien parara…

Entonces, al gritar, el aura negra que lo rodeaba se extendió, comenzando a congelar todo a su paso, incluyendo el propio ambiente…

* * *

Taiki y Saburo, junto a los demás, miraron a un lado, para ver cómo estaba comenzando a ser congelado parte de la ciudad.

-¡¿Q-Qué es?!- se asustó Taiki.

* * *

-¡TODOS, CORRAN!- ordenó Hideaki a los civiles, al ver aquella onda que estaba congelando todo a su paso.

-¡SkullKnightmon!- Tuwarmon ayudó al caballero a levantarse, aun con Smith en la espalda, mientras Blossomon ayudaba a DeadlyAxemon.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- gruñó sorprendido Gaiomon, retrocediendo un poco al ver aquella onda, sujetando con fuerza a Sky, quien dormía…

* * *

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –chilló LadyDevimon, atónita.

-¡Kai!- Tactimon agarró al rubio, comenzando a alejarse- ¡Hay que salir de la ciudad!- le dijo a la mujer digimon, que los alcanzó sosteniendo a Forward.

* * *

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- Zenjirou miró asustado la onda helada, mientras Akari y la joven estaban sin habla, y el niño en brazos lloraba, asustado.

"_No… Eso es… Eso tiene que ser…_"pensó asustado Bagramon.

* * *

-¡Cuidado…!- alertó Pinocchimon, puesto que la onda estaba empezando a llegar donde estaban.

-¡¿Qué hielo es ese?!- murmuró sorprendida y asustada Ranamon, mientras Ciel maullaba, asustada.

* * *

-¡Topacio!- Lilithmon agarró de inmediato a la mujer, alejándola rápidamente de la onda, comenzando a volar con rapidez.

-¡No solo está congelando los objetos, también el propio aire, el propio ambiente!- murmuró Topacio, sorprendida.

-¡¿Y eso significa?!- exigió saber Lilithmon.

-… Está congelando el tiempo- murmuró Topacio, sorprendiéndola…

* * *

-¡E-Esto es más malo que un día sin paga!- aseguró V-mon, observando como los demás aquella onda de hielo que se acercaba.

-¡No hay donde huir…!- murmuró enojada Raquel, protegiendo a Tagiru.

"_S-Si tan solo…"_ el joven cerró los ojos con fuerza _"Si tan solo tuviera el xros loader… podría mantenerlos a salvo…"_

* * *

-¡Abre los ojos, Gumdramon!- OmegaShoutmon chocó su arma contra la cola-lanza de Arresterdramon, que sacudió con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder, preocupando a AlphaKokoromon, quien bajó la mirada al sentir frio…

Abrió los ojos, horrorizada al ver que todos se estaba congelando, e incluso el aire debajo, expandiéndose tanto que iba hacia ellos.

-¡AlphaKokoromon!- la llamó OmegaShoutmon, haciendo que ella mirara a Arresterdramon, quien se le abalanzó, por lo que preparó su espada para contraatacar…

"_-Usted no es un monstruo- le aseguró Gumdramon, cerrando los ojos-… Es un ángel-"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza… ¿cómo podría lastimar a Gumdramon…

-¡KOKOROMON!- rugió OmegaShoutmon, cubriéndola y protegiéndola de la lanza de Arresterdramon, la cual se clavó en su hombro- ¡DETENTE!- sacudió su espada, liberándose del digimon oscuro, que retrocedió, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¡Shoutmon!- la digimon, asustada, lo ayudó a sostenerse.

-¿E-Estás bien…?-jadeó el dragón dorado, preocupado.

-S-Sí… perdón…- gimió AlphaKokoromon.

-T-Tranquila…- el dragón miró nervioso aquel hielo que estaba cubriendo todo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

-¡HIELO!- gritaron asustados Airu, Opossumon y Kuro.

-¡No me muevo con hielo! ¡Me hace rechinar!- señaló el _cyborg_, observando como los demás como se acercaba esa onda congelante.

-_T-Time-out…_\- murmuró Yuno, asustada.

-¡¿Eso es?!- se sorprendió Ren, mientras Misty lo abrazaba, asustada, con el _charger_ verde en su bolsillo-¡¿No pueden detenerlo?!- miró a Luke, quien aún tenía sujeta a Bakomon-chan. La liebre negó.

-_Time-out_ congela el tiempo y el espacio en un rango indeterminado… Yuno, la onda debió ya haber tocado el lugar donde esta _Kudou Etsu_, pero él sigue vivo… Solo su tiempo se detuvo, como el de los demás humanos que han sido afectados- le aseguró.

-P-pero…- murmuró nerviosa la mujer, observando como se acercaba aquella onda.

-…- Dracmon frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿S-Si te doy la dirección…?- Bakomon-chan miró nerviosa a Luke, tomando su atención- ¿Si te indico el camino a _Digimon Land…_ prometes salvar a los humanos?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-… En lo posible- murmuró Luke.

-…- Bakomon-chan lo miró, preocupada, pero respiró hondo, y, sin más, le mostró unos datos a Luke.

La liebre, al ver esos datos, comprendió exactamente cual era el camino para ir a _Digimon Land_, por lo que cerró sus ojos, siendo rodeado de aura morada, y, para sorpresa de los presentes, apareció debajo de ellos un portal digital…

Y no solo debajo de ellos… Debajo del grupo de Taiki, del grupo de Tagiru, del de Yuu, del de Jijimon, del de el Relojero, Jack, Arresterdramon, OmegaShoutmon, AlphaKokoromon, Dorulumon y Ballistamon, tirados cansados en el piso, y del resto de humanos heridos que aún no habían sido congelados…

Un enorme brillo iluminó Tokyo, para luego desaparecer al igual que todos aquellos digimon y humanos… mientras la ciudad quedó completamente congelada… junto con su tiempo…

* * *

-I-Imposible…- murmuró Kai, en la espalda de Tactimon, quien estaba levitaba cerca del mar, el cual se congeló a la mitad, junto a LadyDevimon, con Forward en brazos, y Lilithmon, con Topacio en la espalda.

-Ya veo…- murmuró la mujer de pelo celeste, cortando comunicación- Green y los demás lograron salvarse de este hielo gracias a que viajaron al _Digiquartz_\- informó.

-¿Congelar el tiempo y el espacio en un espacio tan extenso…?- Tactimon frunció el ceño, serio- ¿Quién fue? ¿Zodiaco?-

-No estoy segura… Visdom me comentó de esta técnica… Luke la usaba en las guerras cuando no tenía _ganas_ de matar, congelando una zona, siendo suficiente para que otros soldados, o esos tal _Aum Shinrikyo_ terminaran el trabajo- murmuró Topacio- Al menos todos logramos salir a salvo… casi- miró divertida al inconsciente Forward, lo cual ofendió a LadyDevimon- Lindo corte-

Ante eso, la digimon oscura chilló.

-…- Mercurio miró preocupado su ciudad, ahora cubierta por un manto de hielo, al igual que el aire, pareciendo una enorme cúpula de hielo.

* * *

-…- el director de la escuela de Taiki, parado en el techo de uno de los edificios congelados, observó el lugar donde el tiempo fue detenido-… ¿Seguro de llevarlos, Luke…?- murmuró, mirando al cielo…

* * *

_Digimon Land…_

Aquel gigantesco parque de diversiones estaba a oscuras, puesto que ya era de noche y los digimon que trabajaban en él dormían…

Entonces, desde diferentes puntos, comenzaron a aparecer portales digitales de los cuales salieron sorprendidos digimon y humanos.

* * *

Jack, en el piso, cerca de una atracción, abrió apenas sus ojos celeste puro, para después cerrarlos, quedando inconsciente…sin energías…

* * *

_-¿DigimonLand?-_ murmuró sorprendido Taiki, junto a Saburo y el resto, mirando para todos lados, notando que estaban cerca de un puesto de dulce.

-Guau… Es grande…- solo atinó decir Delta A, a lo que Wizardmon asintió.

* * *

-¿C-Cómo… llegamos aquí…?- murmuró Dorulumon, levantándose de a poco junto a Ballistamon.

-S-Se desactivó… la evolución…- murmuró el robo, cansado.

-¡Dorulumon! ¡Ballistamon!-escucharon, y vieron acercarse corriendo a Akari, Zenjirou, el Relojero y aquellos dos civiles que habían salvado.

* * *

-Ahora… no entiendo nada…- murmuró Ranamon, observando la atracción frente a ella, mientras los digimon del _Xros Heart_ y los civiles estaban igual de confundidos.

Ciel maulló, olfateando el curioso lugar.

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos…?- murmuró Yuu, observando el lugar junto a Miho, los cazadores y los demás digimon y civiles.

-F-Fue… Luke…- murmuró SkullKnightmon, sorprendiéndolo como a Tuwarmon, quien aun llevaba a Smith en la espalda.

"_¿La liebre?"_ Gaiomon, cerca, frunció el ceño, aferrando más aun a Sky…

Ojalá el _Nerd _también hubiese logrado llegar…

* * *

-_¡¿D-DigimonLand?!_-murmuró sorprendido Tagiru, en una zona del parque junto a sus digimon, V-mon, MidoriGumon y Raquel, quien estaba bastante sorprendida.

-¡Ofertas~! ¡Ofertas por doquier~!- chilló emocionado V-mon, hasta que recibió el coscorrón de la madre de Tagiru, sobresaltando al joven, a Raquel y a los demás.

-¡¿M-Mamá…?!- el joven la miró sorprendido, y más al darse cuenta que también estaban su padre, Kotemon, Fugamon, Ogremon y FlameWizardmon.

-¡¿Qué es este lugar, Tagiru?!- exigió saber la mujer, sobresaltándolo.

-P-Parece… que todos hemos sido transportados aquí…- murmuró Kotemon, confundido- ¿Y por qué todos están fuera del xros loader…?- miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Cuál xros loader?- murmuró de mala gana Dragomon, levantándose costosamente como los demás digimon.

Lo que dijo extrañó a los demás.

-T-Tagiru-san…- Betsumon se acercó al joven, que lo miró deprimido, y alzó la vista, puesto que OmegaShoutmon, AlphaKokoromon y Arresterdramon habían aparecido en el techo, continuando la lucha…

* * *

-¡Nos transportaron!- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, tomando distancia junto a AlphaKokoromon, mientras Arresterdramon rugía- ¡Kokoromon, ya no podemos permitirle causar más daño!- le dijo a su pareja, que asintió, decidida…

Había tenido tanto miedo… Sabía cómo reparar una _Reliquia Digital_, pero tenía miedo… Ahora ya no podía dudar…

-OmegaShoutmon, necesito solo un espacio pequeño para poder acercarme lo suficiente- le dijo su pareja, a lo que el dragón dorado asintió, y, sin más, se abalanzó a Arresterdramon.

-_¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!_\- disparó contra el dragón oscuro, el cual esquivó sus disparos, y, con un movimiento de su cola-lanza, lo golpeó, mandándolo bastante lejos.

Aprovechando eso, AlphaKokoromon se abalanzó por detrás a Arresterdramon, pero este la miró de reojo con sus ojos ámbar, y, sin más, atravesó su abdomen con su cola-lanza, para horro de Taiki y el resto que aun miraban el combate.

-¡NO!- OmegaShoutmon se estabilizó, mirando la escena, horrorizado- ¡KOKOROMON!-

La digimon tosió sangre, pero, aun así, soltó su espada y se aferró a la cola del digimon oscuro, impidiéndole sacarla de su cuerpo, para sorpresa del dragón dorado, de Taiki y los demás.

-P-para… para reparar… u-una _Re-Reliquia D-Digital…_-gimió AlphaKokoromon, observando el _Kinkoji_ dañado frente a ella- S-Se necesita a-aplicar la-la sangre de otro u-usuario de _R-Reliquia…_-acarició con su guante manchado el dañado anillo-P-Para sanar la herida…- sonrió adolorida.

Al haber aplicado su sangre, el _Kinkoji_ resonó, comenzando a brindar tal luz dorada que Arresterdramon gritó de dolor, y, de a poco, su cuerpo fue consumido por la luz, volviendo lentamente a la forma de Gumdramon.

Al verlo, AlphaKokoromon sonrió cansadamente, y, sin fuerzas, comenzó a caer…

-¡KOKOROMON!- se asustó OmegaShoutmon, pero, entonces, se percató que Gumdramon había comenzado a caer…

Tenía que escoger…

Apretó los colmillos, enfurecido, maldiciéndose al tener que escoger, y, sin más, se abalanzó a Gumdramon, sujetándolo a tiempo. Miró hacia abajo, pero AlphaKokoromon ya había impactado en el piso, entre los árboles…

Entrecerró los ojos, enfurecido y dolido al no haber ayudado a su pareja, pero aun así miró a Gumdramon, que respiraba profundamente, inconsciente.

-Que alivio…- murmuró, aliviado, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre los humanos que ahora estaban en el parque, hasta que ubicó a Tagiru, aterrizando frente a él.

-¡O-OmegaShoutmon!- el joven se le acercó, sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el dragón, preocupado.

-Yo… Y-Yo…- murmuró Tagiru, y vio a Gumdramon en los brazos del Rey- P-Perdóname, OmegaShoutmon… Y-Yo…- gimió, pero el digimon le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

-Estás bien… Eso es lo que importa- le aseguró OmegaShoutmon, haciendo que se mordiera el labio y asintiera- Ten, cuida a Gumdramon. Tengo que ir a ver a Kokoromon- le entregó con sumo cuidado al digimon morado, para incorporarse y volar rápidamente.

-…- Tagiru lo miró irse, y después a Gumdramon, quien se acurrucó inconscientemente- Perdóname… Perdóname…- cayó de rodillas y abrazó a su compañero, mientras Betsumon, MidoriGumon y los demás se les acercaban, preocupados…

* * *

-¡AlphaKokoromon!- OmegaShoutmon aterrizó en la zona donde cayó su pareja, para ver varios escombros- ¡Kokoromon!- llamó, asustado, caminando entre las rocas, hasta notar que algunas piedras se movieron.

AlphaKokoromon se sentó de a poco, quitándose costosamente aquellas piedras, agotada, haciendo que el dragón dorado la mirara sumamente aliviado.

-¡N-No te muevas!- le pidió, agachándose y tomándola de los hombros- ¡Tu herida…!-miró el abdomen de su pareja, para ver, sorprendido… que no había herida…- ¿Qué…?-

-¡Gumdramon!- le dijo AlphaKokoromon, asustada- ¡¿L-Lo logramos?!- preguntó, angustiada.

-Tranquila, está a salvo- aseguró OmegaShoutmon- Ahora duerme… Lo llevé con Tagiru- le sonrió.

-Ah…- gimió del alivio AlphaKokoromon, tapándose la boca- Gumdramon…-

-… Kokoromon, ¿Cómo tu herida…?- murmuró el dragón dorado, a lo que ella sonrió un poco.

-No solo tengo la habilidad de sanar las heridas de mis aliados, sino que también las mías- confesó, sorprendiéndolo.

-E-Eso es…- murmuró OmegaShoutmon, atónito…

¿Tan… poderosa era AlphaKokoromon…?

Aun así… el haberla visto herida… y caer… sin poder ir a salvarla…

-Pe-Perdona si te preocupé… Debí decírtelo antes de-de permitir que Arresterdramon me…- intentó disculparse la digimon alada, pero se quedó callada cuando el dragón la abrazó, y, sin más, la besó, haciéndola abrir los ojos, sorprendida.

Las manos de AlphaKokoromon temblaron levemente, mientras OmegaShoutmon ponía la mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, atrayéndola más, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a sus brazos, disfrutando del gesto.

OmegaShoutmon se separó lentamente de la sonrojada digimon, mirándola a los ojos, sonrojándose al ver que los ojos rojo oscuro de su pareja brillaban más de lo usual.

-¿T-Te… molestó…?- preguntó, tragando saliva.

-Y-Yo…- AlphaKokoromon ocultó su rostro en el pecho del dragón- N-No me esperé… un beso… _Pervertidomon…_\- murmuró, avergonzada.

-L-Lo siento… P-Pero… Siento que estamos a salvo, y estoy sumamente aliviado de ver que no estás herida-aseguró OmegaShoutmon, haciendo que la digimon alada levantara la mirada, algo avergonzada- Realmente… Realmente temí haberte perdido cuando te vi caer…- confesó, preocupado, acariciando la mejilla de su pareja, que lo miró tristemente.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó AlphaKokoromon.

-¡V-Vamos…!- intentó sonreír OmegaShoutmon- A-además… q-quería saber c-como se sentía besarte en esta forma- confesó, rascándose la mejilla, haciendo parpadear a la digimon.

-… ¿Y cómo se sintió?- preguntó, inocentemente, sonrojándolo de golpe.

-¿Q-Quieres que lo diga?- murmuró avergonzado el dragón, hasta que AlphaKokoromon rodeó su cuello con los brazos, besándolo, sorprendiéndolo, pero un segundo después correspondió al gesto, abrazándola.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos mirándose, sonriendo un poco, hasta que fueron rodeados de luz, volviendo a sus formas de Shoutmon y Kokoromon, aun en la misma posición, mientras a su lado caía la _DigiMemory _de Omegamon, tomando la atención de ambos, aunque el dragón rojo se avergonzó de inmediato.

-Fue gracias a él que logré comunicarme con Sam y evolucionar- la _V-mon_ tomó agradecida la tarjeta digital- ¿Cuernomon?- miró extrañada su pareja, quien le daba la espaldas, tapándose la cara, avergonzado…

Prácticamente… había besado a su novia frente a su padre…

Kokoromon parpadeó inocentemente, sin darse cuenta mucho de ese detalle…

* * *

-¡Lo lograron~!- se alegraron Airu, y Opossumon, mientras Misty y Kuro miraban sorprendidos los puestos de comida y de juegos en el parque.

-¡Comida! ¡Juegos! ¡Comida! ¡Juegos…!- decía entusiasmada la pequeña- ¡He-Hermanito! ¡¿Ya es mi cumpleaños?!- le preguntó, con un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojitos, haciendo que la mirara con una gota en la cabeza.

-Al menos ahora estamos a salvo…- suspiró aliviada Yuno, mientras Luke, quien volvía a tener sus ojos color rojo, depositaba en el suelo a Bakomon-chan, que parpadeó, aun sin entender muy bien cómo logró ayudar para llevar a todos a ese lugar.

-Aun así…- Ren miró preocupado su xros loader, el cual seguía teniendo la pantalla morada. Dracmon miró eso, preocupado- ¡Luke!- miró a la liebre, que se levantaba limpiándose el pantalón negro- ¿Eres capaz de borrar este virus?- exigió saber, tendiéndole su aparato gris.

La liebre no lo tomó, solo se inclinó, mirándolo un poco, y dándole golpecitos en la pantalla, haciendo que Ren y Airu lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

Luke levantó el pulgar.

-¡¿Puedes?!- se alegró la rubia.

La liebre asintió, pero se quedó mirando un puesto de _Batatas Horneadas_ que, como los demás puestos y juegos, estaba cerrado…

Se escuchó el sonido del estómago de la liebre, haciendo que todos lo quedaran mirando…

-Yuno- Luke señaló el puesto, indicando que quería que comprara algo para comer. A Ren y a Airu les dio la impresión que veían a un pequeño niño pidiéndole a la mamá que le comprara un dulce...

-Las cosas en _Digimon Land_ son gratis- le explicó Bakomon-chan, haciéndolo parpadear- Aunque, bueno… solo para los niños- agregó, y se sobresaltó cuando la liebre bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

-V-Vamos, vamos- sonrió algo divertida Yuno, haciendo que Luke la mirara-Pronto comeremos algo, pero por ahora será mejor organizarnos-la liebre asintió, de acuerdo.

-Sí. Hay que buscar a _Kudou_ y los demás- sentenció Ren, comenzando a irse acompañado de Dracmon…

-¡Vamos a jugar~!- pidió Misty, haciendo que su hermano se detuviera y la quedara mirando.

-¡Lo que mi ama dice es **ley**!- le informó Kuro, cruzándose de patas.

-¡No es el momento, chatarra!- aseguró fastidiado el peliazul.

-¡VOY A HACERTE EXPLOTAR!- Kuro lo apuntó con su ametralladora.

Dracmon intentó calmarlos con sus brazos, aunque el joven y el _cyborg_ se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Jijiji. Se llevan muy bien- sonrió divertida Airu.

-Airu…- suspiró Opossumon.

-Vamos, vamos- Yuno tomó de los hombros a Ren, separándolo del gato- Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los…- empezó a decirle, pero se quedó quieta al sentir algo familiar, por lo que miró para todos lados, mientras Luke fruncía el ceño, moviendo sus orejas, alerta.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…?- preguntó Ren, sintiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-¡Ah! ¡Yuno-san! ¡Luke!- escucharon, y vieron a Akari, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, Dorulumon y el Relojero acercarse de lejos.

-¡No se acerquen…!- les pidió la mujer, deteniéndolos, pero de repente Luke la empujó, tirándola al piso al igual que a Ren- ¡L-Luke…!- se sentó de inmediato, para ver, horrorizada, al igual que los demás, que algo por detrás había atravesado a la liebre…

Misty asustada, se tapó la cara, mientras Kuro estaba sin habla…

Luke frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada, apreciando las puntas de unas garras fucsia rodeado de energía amarilla atravesándolo, así que, lentamente, miró para atrás, para ver que lo que lo atravesaba era el _Brave Snatcher_, siendo controlado a lo lejos por un cansado y enojado Visdom…

Frunció el ceño, pero escupió sangre cuando el arma lo atravesó aún más.

-¡¿E-El _B-Brave Snatcher?!_-se sorprendió Zenjirou, mirando horrorizado la escena como los demás.

-¡Luke…!- Dorulumon se iba a acercar pero la liebre lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano, temblando.

-No se metan- ordenó serio Visdom, mientras Ren y Yuno se levantaban lentamente.

-¡Tú…! ¡¿Así que tú robaste el _Brave Snatcher…?!_\- se enfureció el Relojero, dando un paso- ¡Deja a Luke-kun!- ordenó.

-…- el simio lo miró de reojo, y después miró a Luke, quien lo miraba de reojo, pero no se movía- Veo que al fin encontré el poder necesario para retenerte. Aún quedan resquicios de los poderes de los otros cinco _Héroes, _y tu entiendes cuál es el objetivo de todos ellos, ¿verdad?- sacudió un poco su bastón, haciendo que el arma atravesara aún más a Luke, quien escupió sangre frunciendo el ceño, cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Luke!- se asustó Yuno, agachándose a su lado, asustándose más cuando la liebre se apoyó en ella, temblando- ¡Déjalo, Visdom!- le ordenó, asustada- ¡Lo vas a matar…!-

-No recibiré ordenes de una traidora- la calló el monstruo, dejándola helada- Además, solo estoy haciendo que esta arma cumpla con su deber- aseguró- El _Brave Snatcher_ elimina de un golpe a sus enemigos, encontrando el núcleo que lo mantiene con vida, ya sea digimon, humano… o monstruo- miró a Luke, que había empezado a jadear- Y los poderes de esos cinco humanos siempre deseará ir en contra de la oscuridad… Ir en contra de ti, Zodiaco… Un monstruo asesino que, no importa cuánto intente cambiar… seguirá siendo un asesino…-

-¡QUE LO DEJES EN PAZ!- rugió Kuro, abalanzándose a Visdom junto a Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Opossumon y Dracmon, pero el monstruo sacudió su bastón, creando tal onda de energía que los mandó a rodar, chocando contra algunos puestos.

-¡Kuro! ¡Gatitos…!- se asustó Misty, pero se sobresaltó cuando Ren se acercó a Luke y tomó el mango del _Brave Snatcher_, intentando sacarlo de su cuerpo.

-¡T-Tu no eres… eres el dueño de esta cosa, simio!- le dijo el peliazul, mientras Akari, Zenjirou y Airu lo imitaban, intentando extraer esa arma- ¡Ryouma… y Tagiru…! ¡A-Ambos son l-los únicos… que pueden ocuparlo…!

-¡N-No puedes decirle _asesino_ a Luke…!- le dijo enojada Akari, mirando a Visdom- ¡EL ASESINO Y CRUEL ERES TU!-

-¡Eso…! ¡Solo usas esto con magia o lo que sea…!- pataleó Zenjirou.

-¡Además que eres tan feo…!- murmuró Airu.

Pero, los cuatro jóvenes salieron volando a unos metros cuando la energía amarilla que rodeaba el arma resonó.

-¡Niños…!- se asustó Yuno, mientras Bakomon-chan, asustada, no sabía que hacer- ¡Visdom!- miró asustada al simio, hasta darse cuenta que este sacudió nuevamente su bastón, haciendo que el _Brave Snatcher_ atravesara aún más a Luke, quien gimió de dolor- ¡PARA!- suplicó- ¡E-Es a mí a quien quieres…! ¡Llévame, pero deja de herirlo…!- le suplicó, hasta que el Relojero se puso frente a ambos, mirando seriamente a Visdom.

-Lo he aguantado mucho tiempo…- aseguró el anciano, serio- Lo que has hecho… Incluso traté de detenerte con ayuda de Kai y MidoriGumon, pensando que no sería necesario mi poder…-frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tomar un tono rojo- **Pero el usar algo que me pertenece de esta forma es algo que no puedo perdonar**-levantó su palma_**\- ¡Scarlet Blood Wine!**_-disparó potentes rayos rojos, para sorpresa de Visdom, quien creó un escudo de energía amarilla, pero este fue destruido, haciéndolo retroceder bastante, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver detrás suyo un portal.

Bagramon se sorprendió al ver eso, y miró de reojo a Luke, quien también tenía levantada costosamente su mano hacia Visdom, creando aquel portal digital. La liebre lo miró, cansado, y asintió.

Bagramon asintió, entendiendo que tenían que sacar a Visdom de ahí.

Sin dejar de lanzar sus rayos, comenzó a aumentar la presión, provocando que el monstruo de capa blanca creara un escudo más resistente, pero aun así retrocedía bastante, a punto de caer por ese portal…

-¡Es mi última advertencia, Zodiaco!- le gritó Visdom, haciendo desaparecer el _Brave Snatcher_, para sorpresa de Yuno y Bagramon- ¡Debes comenzar a pensar en el bienestar de nuestro mundo que en el de este…! ¡No le debes lealtad a los digimon o a los humanos…!-aseguró, aferrándose al borde del portal para no caer con su única mano- ¡Si Moo logra recuperar su cuerpo, vendrá a buscarte…! ¡De todas formas, estarás condenando a este mundo!-

-…- Luke lo miró, cansado-… Creo… en el hijo de _Derek Hikari_\- murmuró, lo cual sorprendió a Yuno.

Visdom lo miró, enojado.

-**¡LARGO!-**ordenó Bagramon, lanzando un último rayo de energía, siendo tan potente que destrozó por completo el escudo de Visdom, empujándolo por completo hacia el portal, el cual se cerró de inmediato…

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente.

-¿Q-que pasó…?- gimió Misty, quien había ido a ver a Kuro, que frunció el ceño, serio.

-¿Qué… fue todo eso…?- Ren se sentó costosamente, ayudado por Dracmon.

-¿D-Desde cuando ese ancianito… puede hacer eso…?- gimió Airu, encima de Opossumon.

-Él… ¿realmente es un digimon?- murmuró Akari, sentada cerca de Dorulumon, mientras Ballistamon se bajaba de Zenjirou.

El Relojero cayó de rodillas, cansado, asustando a los jóvenes y digimon, que se le acercaron.

-¡¿E-Estás bien…?!- le preguntó Akari, preocupada.

-U-Un respiro… Solo necesito recuperar el aliento~- aseguró el anciano.

"_Gasté demasiada energía… en tan solo unos cuantos ataques de bajo nivel…"_ frunció el ceño, serio _"Este cuerpo… me limita demasiado…"_ apretó un puño, enojado con ese detalle.

-¡Luke!- escucharon, y miraron a Yuno, quien aún aferraba a la liebre, que tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡Luke, abre los ojos!- le pidió la mujer, asustada.

-¡Oye, liebre…!- Kuro se le acercó, asustado…

Aun así… Luke no abrió los ojos…

* * *

_Mundo Digital_…

Parada frente a un acantilado del _País de Fuego, _Samanta miró el cielo digital, seria…

"_¿Te habrá ayudado mi poder, llorona…?"_ se fastidió al pensar eso, pero tenía curiosidad, puesto que, al parecer, todo iba según lo planeado…

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo, pero aun así siguió mirando el cielo.

-… ¿Planeas seguir con esto?-le preguntó la voz femenina estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que planeó?- sonrió de lado la joven, acomodándose los lentes.

-Solo vine a este mundo, a este lugar por Wizardmon. Justo que tenía una pista sobre él…- murmuró la voz.

-Pero pensaste que él estaba en este mundo, y no en el humano. Eso te pasa por creer todo lo que Yggdrasil te dice. Él sabe las potencias de tus poderes, ¿no?- señaló Samanta, mirando la profundidad del acantilado, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-…- la figura la miró, seria-… Lo he perdido dos veces… Incluso llegué a olvidarlo… Ahora que sé que sus datos regresaron, aunque en una conciencia diferente, no me haré para atrás-sentenció.

-Y yo pensando que los leales eran los perros- Samanta miró de reojo a la figura, quien era una Gatomon blanca de ojos azules, que tenía un bolso de cuero cruzado, y en su cuello un silbato.

-La lealtad puede ser vista en cualquier expresión- aseguró la digimon, moviendo inconscientemente su cola, indicando su estado de ánimo, haciendo que brillara levemente su _Anillo Sagrado_.

-Que bien que lo tienes claro, porque tu lealtad ahora me pertenece- Samanta se le acercó- Eres la única digimon que he cazado, y ya sabes bien el trato, ¿no?-

-… Sí. Ayudarte con todo esto, a cambio de que me permitas ver a Wizardmon- murmuró Tailmon, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y me di cuenta que te comunicaste por él por _melodía_. Me sorprende que seas capaz de eso- admitió la joven.

-No me subestimes- murmuró Tailmon.

-No subestimaría a la compañera de la _luz_\- sonrió de lado Samanta, comenzando a irse- Aunque supongo que ya han pasado años desde que fuiste su compañera, ¿no?-

Tailmon la vio irse, seria.

"_Sigo siendo su compañera… No importa las décadas que pasen…"_ sentenció, seria, y miró hacia el cielo digital _"Ten cuidado, Wizardmon…"_

* * *

***Fanny: **Jejeje… Por favor, no me estrangules^^' Espero te haya gustado este cap, y que no hayas gritado para que tu madre te vuelva a regañar^^'. Pusiste que tu top de personajes… pero solo pusiste al 1° Luke… y 5° Smith… ^^'. Te faltaron tres^^'. Igual Kokoromon te dio un abrazo^^

***Orion: **¡Sí^^! ¡Me moría por escribir la _reacción _de nuestro querido samurái al descubrir a su _nueva Orejas_ XD! Jejeje. También me gusta la relación entre Taiki y Akari^^. Son tal para cual. Y para tu calma, Ryan, bueno, no murió… sino que fue a otro mundo junto a Milleniumon^^'

***ShadowyWriter:** Sí, la primera evolución negativa^^. Decidí hacerlo así porque hay como una _tradición_ en el mundo de Digimon. Siempre los líderes que son de sagas de número impar tiene una evolución oscura[1-Taichi, 3-Takato, 5-Masaru, 7-y ahora en mi fic, Tagiru] Todos los _Semi-Digitales_ fueron eliminados, a excepción del de ojo blanco...

***NovaStarPrime: **¡¿Una cita con Orejas?!- se sobresaltó Gaiomon.

-¡Ahora que estamos en _DigimonLand_ podríamos ir a pasarla bien~!- señaló Sky- ¡¿Verdad, Gaiomon, Wizardmon?!- miró al mago y al samurái, que intercambiaron miradas.

-No creo que así sean las _citas_\- aseguró el mago verde, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Bha_. ¿Ahora tengo que ser el _niñero_ de Orejas?- murmuró el samurái, para ser electrocutado por la joven, sobresaltando a Wizardmon.

-… C-creo que es muy pronto para hablar d-de _citas_...- aseguró Wizardmon, observando a Gaiomon, que estaba tirado en el piso, con el pelo afro- En ese sentido, Sky-san es como Kokoromon-san- suspiró.

-¿Eso es bueno?- la joven se le acercó, curiosa, sonrojándolo.

-N-No lo sabría decir…-suspiró Wizardmon.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ELECTROCUTAN A MI?!- pataleó Gaiomon.

Jejeje^^'. Tienes razón, Nova. Gaiomon se parece bastante a Kurama, pero en realidad, para su creación, me basé en _Gajeel Redfox_, de _Fairy Tail_^^ [de enemigo, a aliado^^]

-¡Y KURAMA, DEJA A SCEPTILE EN PAZ!-le exijo al zorro pulguiento^^'

***takedigi: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños… atrasadamente^^'! ¡Me alegra mucho saber que, esa vez, que actualicé mis tres historias, fue tu Birthday^^! Apuesto, mi querido lector, quien también lee _Viajes Comerciantes_, te habrás dado cuenta de ciertos detalles que _spoilé_ en el otro fic^^. El brazo de Visdom…

Y, como detalle extra, ahora se oficializó que los sucesos que se desarrollan en este fic transcurren mientras que en el _Mundo de Monster Rancher_ los _Siete Valientes_ van en busca del Fénix. Solo como dato curioso ;)

***Digiacrb:** Dime… te suplico que me digas… q-que esta vez no he publicado cuando estudias… _Please tell me_… Dime que no lo hice…^^'

Aunque es algo curioso, cuando publiqué el cap anterior, también tenía que estudiar para dos pruebas… ¿no nos conocemos °-°'?

* * *

**Bien, queridos lectores, digo desde ya que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito **_**in my life**__^^'_**, pero quería abarcar todo sin tener que volver a dejar en suspenso, así que piensen que fue un capitulo doble**^^'

**Espero les haya gustado y no se aburrieran con todo lo que hubo, y, si bien me demoraré para el próximo cap, aviso desde ya, como spoiler, que la acción se moverá al **_**Mundo Digital**_**.**

**Sobre las elecciones de personajes favoritos, aun tienen tiempo, para aquellos que aun no han participado, y los dos One-Shot que planeo escribir los publicaré cuando termine esta historia, ¿les parece**^^**?**

**También aviso que, la semana pasada, subí dibujos de este fic a mi blog, por si quieren ir a ver**^^.

**Bien… totalmente feliz de terminar de escribir este cap, les comunico que ahora tenemos ****10.486**** visitas °o°, o sea, aumentaron las lecturas desde la última publicación XD. ¡Es por eso que invito al resto de ustedes a comentar sus personajes favoritos!**

**-¡Y les daré un gran abrazo~!- sonrió Kokoromon.**

**¡Ya escucharon**^^**!**

**¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo XD!**

**PD: perdonen cualquier error de ortografía**^^'


End file.
